


[西幻]The Mists of Dragon Masters 迷雾中的驭龙者

by karasnightsong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 118
Words: 1,803,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasnightsong/pseuds/karasnightsong
Summary: 命运之星冉冉上升，又徐徐沉去在这其中有人挣扎有人忍耐有人观望有人反抗有人缄默几经挣扎者，始终无谋不为所动者，亦无知无觉平静接受者，实为默默忍受奋起抗争者，终究为命运所毁而后……卡塔特山脉的迷雾升起来了长眠的龙族，终成历史题目：迷雾中的驭龙者人物：乔贞、阿尔斐杰洛、荷雅门狄、修齐布兰卡、派斯捷、耶莲娜、格林沙、T、沙卡西尔特简介：龙术士与守护者及契约创始人各自的过去





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 原文曾在晋江连载，笔者ID：angel特  
> 弃肉是不可能弃肉的，这辈子不可能弃肉的。审核又通不过，就是转战AO3这种东西，才能维持得了生活这样子，进AO3感觉像回家一样，在这里开车的感觉比在晋江和审核员斗智斗勇感觉好多了！里面章章都能塞肉，粗暴又美味，我超喜欢里面的！(*^▽^*)
> 
> 【入坑提示】
> 
> 宇宙级百万字深坑！更新巨龟速！入坑慎重！  
> 半史实半架空。故事纯属虚构，如有雷同，纯属巧合。
> 
> 属性：奇幻魔幻 | 恋爱合约 | 阴差阳错 | 主BG | 原创非同人  
> 一句话简介：凡人，有兴趣与龙族签订契约吗~
> 
> 如果觉得本文还可以的话，请多多评论哈~

传说，天地诞生以后，神对这个新世界的模样非常满意。

可是，神渐渐觉得世界太过寂寞，于是创造了人类来陪伴自己。

在创造人类的同时，神还创造了另一种更高等的生物——龙。

神说，龙是我的奴隶，人是我的玩具，世界是我的庭院，毁了可以再造。

终于，在无数次的毁灭与创造中，神厌烦了。

神看到世界最终的形态后，不再感到遗憾，打了个哈欠，沉沉睡去。

谁也没有见过神，但是谁都不能否认神的存在。

神不止一位，世界也不止一个。

神在创造这个世界的同时，还创造了很多其他的世界。达斯机械兽人族便是其中一个异世界处于支配地位的发达种族。

传说，此世与彼世的首度交汇，来源于冰河时期一颗从外太空飞来砸向地球最南端的陨石。

陨石撞击地球时，这个世界也与异世界发生了激烈的碰撞。

碰撞引发的大爆炸撕裂时空，一小部分达斯机械兽人族坠入裂隙，永远离开了故土。灾难性的巨变使他们被迫流落到陌生的异乡。他们称自己为“被流放者”。在南方的永冻大陆的层层冰川之中，进入了长达数百万年的冬眠期。

直到苏醒的那一天到来，恶魔亦随之降临。

野心勃勃的达斯机械兽人族作出决定：消灭这个世界的高等种族——龙族。继而，占领这个世界，建造新的家园，成为地球的主宰者。

既然回不去，那就这么做。

面对异族的挑战，自诩为世界守护者的龙族自然不会让他们得逞。

可在当时，龙族早已经过漫长的衰落期沉寂下来。由于繁衍后代的过程极为复杂，他们已经不再适应地球的环境，呈现出濒临灭绝的颓势。

相反，人族则代替龙族在世界各地繁衍生息，逐渐活跃壮大起来。

更甚者，在人族中间，出现了一群神秘的控法者。

——术士。

他们身体孱弱、寿命短促，却携有超乎寻常的能量。

高等级的术士甚至能够操控时间和空间。

然而，即便是再厉害的术士也逃不过等价交换这个大原则的牢笼。

拥有强大力量的代价便是寿命缩短。每一次使用法术，动用魔力，都是在摧残自己的生命。越强者，越短命。

昔日高贵的龙族打算召集人类勇士对抗异世界的恶魔，阻止他们可怕的远征。

就这样，双方一拍即合。

为了延长命数，一些高级术士同意和即将灭绝的龙族签订共生契约，互相扶持存活下去。

如此一来，人类可以依靠龙族的高寿，龙族可以依靠人类的繁荣。

缔结契约的双方，虽无法同生，却必须同死。

这样的人，被誉为龙术士。

尽管只能依靠低劣种族的力量来武装自己，龙族仍然期望有朝一日能够彻底将异族从这个世界驱逐出去，并逃离他们即将走向灭亡的悲哀命运。

传说，结束了。故事，才正要开始……

 


	2. 乔贞（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 黑 夜 中 有 一 位 造 访 的 客 人 -

是否攀越雪峰之巅便能触碰苍穹顶端，

是否潜入碧海深渊便能窥见地壳尽头。

在这世上，没有何事能够使他为难，

他感觉自己无所不能。

却终究留不住那一丝滑落指尖的残香。

苍白的约定埋葬于湖底。

谁能伸长双臂，来抚慰失声恸哭的我。

 

\- Jorgen，The Mists of Dragon Masters

 

I

 

这天夜里，二十七岁的年轻小说家礼查从外表看起来像是家酒馆的窑子里出来，打了个寒战，便紧了紧尚未打理整齐的衣领。

这座城市的冬天很冷。今年可能比往年还要冷。该死的天气。他在心中埋怨着。

夜路人迹罕至，狭长的巷子没有一丝亮光。他不由得加快脚步。穿过小巷再往右连着拐两个弯儿，就到自己借宿的破地方了。自从搬到伦敦的这几个月以来，礼查每天晚上都是这么度过的。也许该在路过拐角处的木柴店的时候多买些柴火，为接下来的严寒做准备。可自己身上带够钱了吗？

不禁自嘲一下。贵族们在奢华的宅邸里享受着美酒佳肴，穷人却连一捆柴火都买不起。礼查每夜只能花几个铜板在妓|女那里寻求慰藉，或用酒精排解自己失意的人生。

活到现在已经快三十岁了，却是一事无成。虽然人这一辈子不可能总是顺风顺水，可是生活给予礼查的回报却远比他付出的要少得多。

因此，也难怪自己只能整日沉湎于酒色之中。尽管心里清楚这只是堕落的借口，但……刚才那女人的身体真柔软啊。她叫什么来着？或许下次再见到她应该给她带些礼物。

礼查一面想着妓|女给他带来的温暖一面裹紧身上的衣物，把斜跨在肩上的布包夹在腋窝下。这里头的东西可是自己的心血……比命都重要。最近这一带的流浪汉越来越多了，可千万别让自己在半夜碰到抢劫犯。

就在礼查带着焦虑的心情经过木柴店的时候，一阵刺骨的冷风突然从窄小的巷口吹出来，将他的脸刮得生疼。

礼查停下脚步朝风吹过来的方向望了一眼，仿佛感受到有一股吐露着恐怖的气息向自己袭来。

不会出事的。那么晚了，不会有人的。礼查对自己说。前面没有脚步声，那儿一个人也没有。

尽管给自己鼓了不少劲，他最终还是放弃了买木柴的念头。礼查转个身，加快赶路的步伐。下次再买吧。今天姑且绕路回去。

才走出两步，礼查就发现自己再也无法往前挪动一步了。一个漆黑高大的人影晃动着出现在他眼前。礼查看见他，就像看见一只亘古不朽的幽灵。

头部向后仰去，礼查整个身子都在向后倾倒。因为在他准备转身拔腿逃走的同时，身前的男子朝他抬起了右手。

天呐，我完蛋了。这是闯入礼查脑中的第一个想法。

 

II

 

“……我想请你替我的前半生写一本传记。”

他所有所思，慢步移向窗口，在那儿站了好一会儿。黑暗中响起的这股声音，仿佛具有和数百年光阴同等的重量。

屋内的摆设很简单，只有几样东西：双人床，衣柜，镜子，方形桌和两把椅子。全部都是木制品。向外远瞻过去，依稀可见昏暗的路灯下耸立着的威斯敏斯特大教堂黄中透白的尖锐双塔。

小说家礼查整理随身携带的单肩布包，拿出纸和笔，等待着。

“我说过，我以访问他人为生。只要委托人的故事足够精彩。我见你午夜在无人的小巷独自徘徊，便知道你是个有故事的人。收费的事可以迟些再说。”

“你需要很多羊皮纸来记录这个故事。”

“没问题，我带了整整一包。”

立时，桌面响起一阵拍打的声音。一大叠不同于羊皮纸的白色片状物品呈现在他和男子眼前。

“从遥远东方流传过来的造纸技术所造的新型纸，既便宜又能快速生产。我前些年外出云游的时候，从阿拉伯商人那儿顺手拿了好多。”礼查抬起下巴得意地补充道，“他们都被我灌醉了，完全没有发现。”

听了这话，隐蔽于阴影之内的男人微微转过身，但没有回话。在这被黑暗所笼罩的房间里，礼查只能一面歪着脑袋在心中猜测这家伙把自己领上来后始终不用照明工具的原因，一面尽可能地睁大自己的双眼直直盯着他。

礼查是从北边的约克郡过来的。打从儿提时代起便立志要当上一位知名作家的他虽然年纪轻轻，却也算见识过不少形形色|色的人。为了获得更多更好的素材，丰富创作灵感，他成年后便不停在外奔走，往来于欧洲各个林立的小国之间。各式各样的人他都见过，再离奇古怪的故事他都听过。可是直觉告诉他，这一回站在自己跟前的家伙不同于那些凡夫俗子。这个男的，绝不是普通人。

礼查搓了搓有些冻僵的手，为即将到来的奋笔疾书做准备。然后拿起鹅毛笔，朝他问道，“我们可以开始了吗？”

“你准备好了就行。”

“那么好。你在这里生活？”

“不，这只是一个房间。只要有钱，任何人都可以搬进来住。虽然充满令人怀念的气息，但我的家并不在这儿。”

“能租到位于黄金地段的旅馆房间，你也算是有点来头了。”面对这位神秘的委托人略显冷淡的语调，礼查边说边耸耸肩，“啊，如果你不介意的话，我想把蜡烛点上。”

“用不着。”

“什么？”

“我能在黑暗中视物。点不点蜡烛对我来说没有分别。”

男人的声音很是温和，却又充满了威严让人不得不对他的话表示信服。就在小说家无声地用面部表情表达出抗议的时候，他突然停顿住，仿佛想起了什么不得了的事。

“噢，差点忘了，没有光你是写不了书的。请便。”

他好像做了个诠释随意的手势，可惜礼查看不清。终于得到对方肯定的回答。礼查暂时放下心中越积越多的疑问，挪动身子，用末端浸染了硫磺的木条点燃了两根放置在木桌中央的粗蜡。

一时间，房间顿时为温暖的黄色光源所充满。礼查抬起头直视三米之外背对窗户凝视着自己的男子，不由得吸了一口气。

他看起来很老，又很年轻。烛光照亮了那头略微渗灰、勉强过肩、有些蓬乱的黑色长发。那张苍白严肃的面孔上，一对蓝灰色的眸子柔和无比，又精光逼人。然而，他的脸庞却毫无生气，没有任何表情。

小说家痴迷地望着他——痴迷绝不是因为被他的外貌所吸引，而是那股淳朴与高贵共存的奇异气质。视线慢慢扫过男人身上穿得很旧了的白色麻布衬衫，和一条好像会永远挂在他脖子上的银色吊坠。与穿戴在腿脚上的长裤及陈旧软皮靴相比，这条小巧而精致的女性化饰品一定是他浑身上下最值钱的东西了。即使是在与阴冷的外界比起来相对暖和闷热的室内，他还是在衬衫外边披上一件厚重的墨绿色长斗篷。看起来像是个饱经风霜的旅行者。最值得关注的除了项链外还有一处——衬衣最上面的两粒纽扣松垮着，隐约露出几条颜色已经很淡却依旧清晰的伤疤。不管怎样，眼前这名男子精悍的外表实在是令人啧啧称奇。

“很高兴认识你。我叫乔贞。乔贞·塞恩斯伯里。”男人开始自我介绍了。低沉的声音非常轻柔，“不用怀疑，这就是我的名字。我已经太久没有在他人面前卸下伪装、报上真名了。”

“哈哈……”礼查缓过神，干笑了两声，“很有趣。今晚我真是走运了。”

名叫乔贞的男子没有在意他的话，兀自说着，“我在那巷子发现你以前，就猜到你是做什么的。你注视着每一个入你视线的人，都像一个孩子寻觅他感兴趣的玩具。你是需要我的。我的故事绝对能够让你迅速蹿红，举世震惊。”

“不敢当。我会用最简洁优美的文字谱写你的一生。当然，纸我得省着点用。”礼查一脸跃跃欲试。对方没有搭话，他只能继续，“嗯……我们该从哪儿开始？你是做什么的？”

“我是一名龙术士。”

“不好意思……请再说一次？”

“龙术士。”

语气并未刻意加重。乔贞只是一如平时那样淡然地说出这一鲜少有人听闻过的名词。

礼查失声笑了，像是在自言自语，“噢，这倒是个新奇的职业。虽然我完全没搞懂……”哎呀呀，这家伙到底在说什么？不由得再次向男子看去。

礼查正看得出神，忽而发现，男人的面庞竟比之前放大了一倍。乔贞忽然迈步到他跟前，气势汹汹却又优雅十足地在他对面的椅子上坐下。这步伐简直快得令人感到离谱。礼查还来不及反应，半秒钟前还距离自己三米的男人就已经在触手可得的地方对着自己微笑了。

礼查张大了嘴，当场一屁股跳起来，险些跌倒。椅子由于惊吓被拖出去好远。

“……你是怎么办到的？！”

“和任何人一样。从窗边走到位子旁，然后坐下。只是我动作快捷你看不清。”

乔贞把身子往前探，温和地对礼查说。虽然已经用最大的诚意作出了解释，可对面的青年还是像看待一个怪物那样看着他。

礼查掏出手帕。他的额头遍布冷汗，结结巴巴地说，“……刚才我连你的人影都没看到。”

“没关系，你会慢慢适应的。就比如之前你我初次相遇的时候。”

“什么意思？”

“在那巷子里不是你找上我，而是我找上你。你当时非常害怕，现在却一点儿都不记得了吧？因为我催眠了你。否则你一定会高喊救命不惜把整条街所有熟睡的人都吵醒，而不是乖乖跟我过来了。”

乔贞的话仿佛给了礼查一记迎头重拳。他颤抖着身体后退到墙角，再也不敢向前跨出一步。这时候的礼查已经憋气到了极点。对方应该不是在忽悠他。因为当时的自己一定怕得不得了。在那种环境下遇见拦路的陌生男子，除了逃命外礼查不会再有第二种的想法。那时流露出来的丑态，全都被他看尽了。

更要命的是，自己怎么完全记不起来？混蛋，这家伙竟然不经过允许擅自对他的大脑动手脚！

乔贞体会不到礼查的愤懑，或许是他不想。因为这在他看来根本没什么大不了。他就像往常任何时候那样以最淡然的模样看着背贴墙壁因为怯懦和郁闷而不住发抖的小说家。

“我和你同样是血肉之躯，只不过稍微有些许不一样的地方罢了。现在，为了保证你创作的质量，我不能给你催眠。该怎么做才能让你放轻松？”

“你确定不会打劫我？不会杀我？”小说家怯生生地用交叉的双臂抱着自己的胸口。

“我给你发财的机会。”

完全不明白他到底在说什么。礼查咳嗽了几下，沉默着。最终，还是不可避免地使自己的理智被这男人本身及他背后隐藏的故事所击败。礼查拉回座椅，重新坐下。

“那你就从头开始讲起好了。就从那个……你怎么做了龙术士这玩意儿讲起。”

乔贞下意识地笑了笑，陷入回忆。那抹温柔而又冷峻的浅笑侵占着小说家所有的注意力，仿佛身处于某个奇妙的梦境。

“那是259年前，当时的我只有二十三岁，比如今的你还要年轻。别惊讶，别那样瞪我。我保持现在这副模样是从1019年冬天就开始了。”

“……有意思。继续往下说……不过等等，你没骗我？你确定这一切不是在逗我吧？”

“有那个必要？”

乔贞轻笑着反问。在一脸茫然表情凝视着自己的小说家面前，继续遥远的回想。仿佛无论忆起何人何事，坏的，好的，悲伤的，喜悦的，他都会像现在这样淡然处之。

“应该从我的家庭开头，你认为呢？我出生在西面的斯温顿小镇，风土人情和这里没什么大区别。但时代不同。那时候的国王是爱塞烈德二世。我是农民的孩子。家中除我之外还有一个弟弟和三个妹妹。我们从不走亲访友，就好像我们家根本没有任何亲戚或者其他长辈那样。等我长到十八岁才知道，是父母对我们隐瞒了实情。就因为父亲所娶的妻子是个丹麦人。”

跟随记忆追溯到韦塞克斯王朝统治时期。在那个年代，北欧的许多冒险者都十分向往欧洲大陆那建满修道院的肥沃而易耕种的土地，频繁侵扰欧洲沿海和不列颠岛。双方之间战争不断。北欧海盗一波又一波的入侵，使英格兰陷入“恐怖的维京人时代”。到韦塞克斯王朝末期，英格兰国王爱塞烈德二世在位时，曾下令屠杀定居在英格兰的丹麦人用以报复。从乔贞的话中礼查得知，他是一位同时携带着英格兰及丹麦血统的混血儿。因此，接下来将要叙述的事情也就不难理解了。

“没错，我是拥有撒克逊血统的英格兰人和丹麦人所生的混血。”乔贞继续道，“我的本家是经商的，在当地做一些以药材为主的小买卖，积攒了不少闲钱，在斯温顿也算有些影响力。不过，那都是与我丝毫无关的事情。在我还未出生的时候，父亲突破世俗观念与具有侵略者血统的母亲私定终身，是受到整个家族的唾弃的。父亲因此被逐了出去，与家族断开联系。母亲对他不离不弃，两人于路边的茅草房成婚，没有受到任何祝福。虽然这一切听起来很糟糕，不过父亲并不是我那从未谋面的祖父唯一的儿子，所以塞恩斯伯里家家业的后继问题完全不用操心。而我自己对这个姓氏，也没有任何归属感。”

礼查听得入迷，完全忘记要将这些话记录下来。乔贞于是停下哼了一声，手指敲打桌面。礼查顿时有点手足无措，不好意思地笑笑，连忙提笔。鹅毛笔飞速地在纸上游弋。

“1016年年初，二十岁的我与一位温婉端庄的平民女子订了婚。未婚妻是父母替我寻觅的。虽然我本人对她并无情意，但在责任心的驱使下，我一直以成为一个好丈夫而严格要求自己、逼迫自己去喜欢她。起先的确是有些困难的，不过时间长了也算相处得不错。家族已经由于上一代与再上一代的恩怨闹得老死不相往来了，如果我和新婚妻子之间再不和睦……我可不想一辈子这么过。”

埋首文字堆中的礼查抬起头向忽然停顿下来的男子看去，还以为他是在照顾自己刻意放慢语速，最后才想通他不过是由于积累在脑中的往事太多而没能想好叙述的前后顺序罢了。

“对了，差点忘记个事儿。”十秒钟的沉默过后，乔贞理清了思路，“芙兰，我最小的妹妹。她最喜欢看我表演放烟火——用手。”

“是什么样？”

乔贞没有让礼查多等，可是礼查却没能料到乔贞放烟火的方式。黄红的火苗发出无声的尖叫，掠过指尖——乔贞竟然若无其事地直接将火点燃在自己的手掌。他是怎么做到的？

四周已经有些变烫了。从掌心升起的火，其温度及亮度盖过了一旁的蜡烛。摇晃着的火苗映红了乔贞泰然自若的脸庞。礼查望着火焰的神情是那样专注而又充满了不解。尽管如此，他也只是轻轻地“哇”了一下而已。通过刚才这个男子在自己面前展示的一系列非正常的充满颠覆性的言辞及表现，礼查发现自己已经没有任何余力来表达他对眼前这一幕的惊奇了。

“这就像是在变魔术。”礼查对着火焰喃喃自语，“再这样烧下去……手不会焦掉吗？”

乔贞嘴角略微倾斜，露出一个浅笑。就在他握拳的下一秒，橙红中混合着些微蓝色的光亮碎屑便在空气中消散了。周围再度回归暗冷。至于自焚者的手，则没有任何灼烧留下的痕迹。

“虽然只是个再简易不过的小把戏，不过还是想让你亲眼见证一下。其余的我就不表演了。如你所见，这个房间到处都是易燃物。我不想因为火灾失去这里任何一件物品。”

得了，我早就知道你不是个普通人，不用再向我证明啦……礼查撇下心中的不安和不满。直觉告诉他接下来还会有更加劲爆的故事。

“这古怪而又神奇的能力是我生下来就具备了的。这或许是种惊人的天赋，但也能成为伴随一个孩子毁掉他一生的诅咒。就算被视为怪胎而遭到排挤也找不到任何可辩解的办法吧？可是没有。父母对我爱护有加，当知道我拥有异能后反而更加爱我，以我为荣。他们完全没有把我当作烙印着恶魔印记的怪物。不仅如此，还要求弟弟妹妹们一同为我保守秘密。你能想象吗？在我童年及少年时期，我们七口之家的生活既平凡又幸福。这就是所有人都憧憬的画面吧。直到——”

结婚仅仅一个月，乔贞一家美好的生活便被无情地打破了。

那些年，世道非常混乱，王权交替不断。爱塞烈德二世对丹麦移民者的肆意屠杀招致丹麦国王八字胡斯温的报复。后者于1013年率领海盗舰队入侵击败爱塞烈德二世成为英格兰国王。一年后，斯温尚未将国王的位子坐热，便暴病死去。英格兰贵族连忙又把流亡在外避难的爱塞烈德二世迎回来。老国王复位不久，便将这棘手的宝座扔给儿子，随后撒手人寰。尽管被誉为“刚勇王”的新国王埃蒙德二世继位后曾积极抵抗丹麦人，但他很快也死了。有人说是病魔夺走了他的生命，也有人说是丹麦王子克努特干的。刚勇王去世以后，斯温之子克努特继承了英格兰王位。这便是史称北海帝国的统治者克努特大帝的一代枭雄。

“我和妻子完婚之后的一个月，也就是爱塞烈德二世统治的最后一年的3月……”乔贞蓝灰色的双眼平静得看不出任何喜怒哀乐，他依旧若无其事地说，“我们全家都成为民族纷争的牺牲品。”

“……”小说家由于剧情的骤变张大了嘴。他按耐住迫切想要知道接下来故事内容的心情，听乔贞继续说下去。

“我凭借那些非人的本事带着已有身孕的新婚妻子逃脱，却没能救出我的父母和弟弟妹妹们。我和妻子在巴斯镇开始了惨淡的新生活。安宁和富庶的日子不再延续了。又过了一个月，我听到了本家十八口人全部遇难的噩耗。没有经过审判，没有任何司法程序，只有彻彻底底的权力以及暴力。”

“这到底是怎么回事？你给我说清楚。”

“你是在问我们一家是怎么遇害的？我只知道，那天夜里，应该过了子夜吧，十几个身穿盔甲的士兵趁家人熟睡时毫无预兆地闯进来。他们提着染血的剑踢开房门，企图攻击我和妻子。妻子怕极了，不停尖叫。我想我应该做些什么。于是我抬起了手，就像无数次给芙兰表演的时候那样——突然出现的火焰就这么脱离手掌飞了出去。火在他们身上跳舞，一个挨着一个点燃，蔓延。我用火烧死了一些士兵，然后拉着妻子的手去找其他人。遗憾的是，父亲和母亲还有弟弟妹妹都已经被他们刺死了。我们夫妻的房间是在最里面。我一边哭一边抱起妻子逃了出去。她也在哭。当时形势危急得连把外衣穿好的时间都没有了。我只能携妻子离开。身后烧起大火，整个家包括农场都没了。我的家人，还有杀害他们的士兵，全都死了。除了我和妻子以外，再也没有人从那栋即将烧成灰烬的房子里逃出。我们顶着寒风披着夜色一路往西南方向跑，跑跑停停，一直到几十英里外的小镇。中途我抢劫了一辆贵族的马车。这实在是迫不得已的做法。至于本家那边的情况，实在不在我能够知晓的范围内。”

乔贞态度的淡定简直超乎礼查的想象。“谁干的？是谁把你们整得那么惨？一定是别有用心之人在国王面前煽风点火。是谁使你们一家受株连获罪的？”礼查干脆地问出眼下他最盼望得到答案的问题，同时也是乔贞迟迟不愿如实交代的问题。

“我打听到很多个版本。最后才确定是巴彻利家族在背后搞的鬼。”乔贞没有动容。他沉浸在自己的思维殿堂里，保持着不紧不慢的节奏说，“要知道，我的本家虽然是坚定的民族主义者，但他们平时做事低调，只专心经营生意，不曾涉足政坛，最多也就是有点儿钱罢了。他们本有望避免那场杀戮。可最终还是没有一个人幸免。谣言如同掺了毒汁的水滴，这水滴无孔不入。有人说塞恩斯伯里家之所以会受到牵连是因为和丹麦人来往过密。他们所指的应该就是我的母亲吧。”

“不对！不对，这完全不对劲！我怎么越听越迷糊了……”小说家放下笔，用手拍打桌子大叫着，“如果是为了这原因——难道不应该网开一面吗？你们全家上下除了你母亲外，和爱塞烈德二世都是韦塞克斯本国人啊。况且你的家族在你父母的婚事上可是坚决反对的！”

“那又如何？一个与敌人通婚的同乡、以及他们所生的杂种，还有那毫无背景的家族，这些能够左右国王铲除异己的决心？”乔贞随意地笑了一下，“事实上，那些人的确是在以讹传讹。不，或许应该这么说——真相除了密谋的当事者以外不会再有人知道。我当时便是这想法。”

“密谋？”

“没错。这次的屠杀不同于上次。绝不是头脑一热的决定。”

“对了，你刚才提到的巴彻利家——”

“是巴彻利家族告的密。他们有人在宫廷当官。他们对国王说，我们家窝藏着丹麦人，想要造反。你必须承认，谋反罪通常都是除掉眼中钉的最佳借口。国王果然听信谗言，下令处死那些在他眼里包庇丹麦人的叛国者。毕竟这位灾难性的国王从前就有过前科。”

礼查摇摇头，说不出任何感想。他只知道爱塞烈德二世曾因1002年对丹麦移民的屠杀使其在十余年后被攻入伦敦的斯温逼得一度退位，而且他复位之后也只做了短短两年的国王便匆匆传位然后死去。没想到他在死前还杀死过一批人吗？甚至不惜将同胞的性命也一起葬送……

“告密者还真是用心良苦啊。啊，我并不是在称赞他们。他们为何这么做？别告诉我是出于爱国。”

“听我慢慢说下去吧。我了解整件事的来龙去脉，是在我三十岁以后的事了。”乔贞平淡地对礼查说，“不妨问问上天，为何赐予我这灭顶之灾。噩耗还没有完。痛失家园的我们在巴斯镇艰难度日，每天都提心吊胆。我做了一名铁匠，为赚钱而日夜劳作。本想逃得再远些，可随着时间的推移，妻子产期将近，不便迁徙，这事儿也就慢慢搁置下来了。”

“好好和妻子过日子吧。要是没有国王的首肯，巴彻利家族再怎么打小报告也没用。向国王复仇显然是不现实的。碰到这种事只能算自己倒霉。你和妻子能逃出去已经是莫大的幸运了。不过……她应该早就故去了吧？你都快三百岁了……”

不知道礼查说这话时有没有注意到自己脸上的表情一直在抽搐。他会推断出乔贞的岁数并非瞎猜，完全是通过当事人自个儿的叙述计算出来的。现在是1278年12月，乔贞说自己在1016年的时候只有二十岁……透过这个，不难算出他的生辰。

不要复仇。乔贞在内心叹息。礼查刚才所说的那一番话真正要表达的主旨便是这个吧。乔贞自然是明白的。可是如今的他，早就没有回头路可走了……

如果年轻时的自己不那么执着于查出真凶……如果自己能够放下仇恨……

乔贞又想起了自己失去的那些东西，这让他烦躁而困惑。他用一秒钟强迫自己暂且搁下这并不好受的思考。人生不可重来。倘若自己没有遭遇后来的事，他今天也就用不着找人为自己写传记了。

“我的妻子的确死去很久了。但不是自然死亡的。”回归平静的乔贞直视着自己搁在桌子上的双手，说道，“几个月后，妻子生下了我们的孩子，用了整整六小时。那是个男孩……畸形的婴儿。我知道我不该这么说我的孩子——可我真的从未见过如此肮脏污秽、不似人形的物体。随后，难产夺走了妻子的生命。畸形儿只活了几小时，也死了。同时失去他们令我痛苦万分。我很想解脱，恨不得随他们同去。当时的我万念俱灰，想不通为何会使妻儿遭受这种苦难。是因为我异于常人的超能力吗？那些并非出自我本愿所得到的天赋吗？难道我真的是个怪胎？是恶魔的孩子？我开始逛妓院，那些从前的我绝不会踏足的地方。我嫖|娼酗酒，那些从前的我所不齿的事。打牌出老千、恶意欠债不还……都是为了引人杀我。我想放弃一切，我的理智，我的命，我的家仇……”

“后来呢？”

礼查挥动笔杆，他听到乔贞如平稳湖面般毫无起伏的声音：

“我想去死。可龙族的密探盯上了我。”

“噢？”终于要进入正题了？礼查对故事的发展产生了极大的兴趣，他催促道，“快说。”

“那天，我和几个酒鬼在一个小酒馆玩骰子赌钱。我故意闹事，骂人，羞辱那些酒鬼，终于把他们惹急了。我看见他们拔出藏在腰带里的小刀，向我刺来。也许是出于人类活命的本能，原本打算寻死的我在生死一线间竟又一次发挥了当时从家中带妻子逃脱的那项本领——后来的我才知道，那是龙术士的天赋。我用这天赋轻而易举地就将对方三个人全部杀死了。那画面要比刚才给你演示的暴力得多，我就不给你看了。”

“这没问题……不过能请你详细描述一下龙族密探的那部分吗？我不是很了解。”

面对小说家提出的要求，乔贞点点头。他从来没有刻意去回忆那些旧事。可记忆却不曾褪色。那些对如今的自己而言早已是过眼云烟的旧事，却像昨天才发生过那样清晰。偶尔想起来，仍觉得不可思议。

 


	3. 乔贞（2）

III

 

乔贞瞪大双眼，环伺周围，大脑在酒精的侵蚀下逐渐混沌起来。

嘈杂的酒馆里充满了各种难以辨明的气味。会群聚在这里的人们大多是内心软弱自私、贪财小利并且具有潜在暴力侵向的穷光蛋。这些人几乎每晚都会聚在一起，喝酒，发牢骚，或者玩一些无伤大雅的赌博小游戏。方才，他在赌桌上耍赖，被捉到后死不承认，并用下流的语言激怒了跟他玩的几个酒鬼。太好了，拥有浑浊眼神和凌乱头发的男人想着，终于到这一步了么……

终于，自己能够常伴冤死的家人、难产的妻子、以及那刚出生便死去的孩子于地下了。他不想做唯一的幸存者。这种痛苦，没经历过的人是体会不到的。

桌子被激烈地掀翻了。洒在地上的有劣质酒水和几粒骰子，似乎还有蜡油。几个人的脚印接连踩过。

周围有劝架的声音，和与之相比显得更多的幸灾乐祸的叫骂声。乔贞没空去听。他感到自己的头部正不自在地朝后仰去。有人揪住了他的左臂，还有头发，把他的头使劲往后拉。

闪着凶光的小刀从正面刺了过来。因为己方具有人数上的优势，因此出招完全没有任何顾虑。更不用说还有帮手从背后制住了乔贞。乔贞此刻就像待宰的羔羊那般，根本不可能做到反抗。

“你找死！”

那人骂道，刀身送上前来。这家伙左边还有一名同伴，呲牙咧嘴，露出带着怒意的狞笑，仿佛在等待小刀扎进乔贞心口、鲜红血液滴到地上的那一刻。

可是他看见的，却是身体突然着火自燃起来的同伴挣扎的惨状。

“啊啊啊！”在火焰中起舞的酒鬼撕心裂肺地喊叫着。就在他接近乔贞准备把小刀送进他身体的时候，乔贞出于条件反射伸手想将他推开，却无意间点燃了葬送其性命的火焰。

“魔鬼！”

剩下的酒鬼拔腿就跑。可是并未马上死掉的同伴却在恳求他救自己的时候撞到了他。更多的火燃了起来，像缠绕着大树的藤蔓升腾起来的火柱。乔贞麻木地面对着眼前的一切。他在心里默数：一个、两个、三个。三个是片刻前还扬言要杀掉他、如今却被火焰包围的人数。也许立即毙命会比较幸运。可就算是仅剩下数秒的生命，如果要在疯狂的嚎叫中忍受浑身被灼烧的剧痛来度过的话，那也应该算是漫长得可怕的残酷时间吧。

着火的三人发狂地涌向如水流般一哄而散的人群，尖叫着，哀嚎着，可等待他们的只有为避免波及四处窜逃的人群、和即将到来的死亡。

所有由人类引起的声音都静止了，只余下火焰燃烧的噼啪声。没人搞懂在那一刻究竟发生了什么。没有人敢接近他们，更不要谈去救。人们只能猜测，是不是那个蓄意杀人的酒鬼在准备攻击的时候不小心碰到了翻掉的蜡烛呢？

怎么会这样？乔贞心想。其中两个酒鬼在死前燃着了酒馆里的旧木桌和几把椅子。直到这时才终于意识到大事不妙的人们立刻开始找水源救火。在这失控的混乱中，没人注意到纵火者是在何时不见的。

火势越来越大，越来越耀眼了。那家小酒馆一定完了吧，乔贞忍不住想道。他火速逃离使他犯下罪过的现场，不敢回头去看自己造成的杰作。他一口气跑了至少五分钟，来到一处不可能有人追到的死胡同才停下来。乔贞捂着难受而又空虚的胸口，拼命喘着气。

事态的意外发展令他非常沮丧。他想死，可是本能阻止了他，使他犯下那些过错，背负杀人的罪孽。乔贞想起那三人临死前的惨状，这让他一阵反胃，在崎岖的石路上吐出半消化的秽物。

胃里的食物和劣酒吐了个精光，乔贞还是没有觉得好转，仍俯着身体不停在原地干呕。剧烈的咳嗽声掩盖了周围的一切。忽然，他听到一个声音。

月光照耀不到的阴影下，站着一位身披能将自身体型乃至于容貌完全遮蔽起来的黑斗篷的怪人。他歪着头好整以暇地关注着乔贞，两人之间仅仅相隔十步。这陌生人的身上沾满旅尘，兜帽遮住他大部分的面孔。乔贞直起身子望向他，只能看见他一张一合的嘴。

“晚上好，先生。”这人说。

乔贞只是直盯着他，双眼浑浊。

“先生，你看起来不太好。我很确定你需要我的帮助。”迟迟没有等到回答的男子又说。

“走开。别靠近我。”乔贞有些恼怒，“我控制不住……你会死的。”

那人笑了。尽管只是极其轻微的、类似于呵气般的短促笑声，却足以让乔贞心烦意乱。这家伙到底是几时接近他的？自己对于这一点竟浑然不知。

“我知道你不信任我。你的眼神已经充分说明了这点。没关系，我可以从头说给你听。”穿黑斗篷的神秘男子语气坦诚地说道，“从你走进那家酒馆的那一刻起我便注意到你。我假装在那儿喝酒，其实是在观察你。你现在就像是个充了太多气的球，一旦你控制不住自己的力量，随时都可能爆炸。我背后的势力可以帮助你学习控制住它们的办法。这些年来，我们一直在寻找像你这样具有天赋的人。我是相当诚恳的。能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“……”乔贞沉默着，半晌过后，才声音僵冷地问道，“你到底是谁？你刚才还悄悄跟踪我，现在又忽然询问起我叫什么。不觉得可笑吗？想要让我配合，难道不应该先说出你自己的身份？！”

在吼出这些话的时候，仿佛又有一股力量在体内碰撞流窜。乔贞感到自己就像一座即将被唤醒的火山，随时都有喷发的可能。如果不及时制止，或许自己还会失控的。成为野兽，成为怪物，继续伤害无辜者的性命，尽管那并非本愿。

不，不行。自己不能这样过下去。乔贞在内心呐喊。那应该把这双惹事的手砍掉吗？或者干脆了当地自尽谢罪？噢噢，谁能给他一把斧子？

对方显然也发觉到乔贞此刻处于极度不稳定的状态。他犹疑了一下后点点头，做出明白的手势。

“放轻松点，先生。我没有什么恶意。我是谁对你而言毫无意义，因为我只是个不足称道的小人物。”以平静到令人发毛的口气，男人道出今后将陪伴乔贞一生的秘密，“是龙族。我是他们雇来的。”

“龙族……”乔贞摒弃一切思考，只是茫然地凝视着前方，嘴里重复着，“龙族……”

正如这穿着神秘举止古怪的男人所说的那样，自己急需一个压抑住体内力量的方法。这家伙是对的。自己需要被治疗。还没有到死的时候……

 

IV

 

“他是个术士。”在一脸听得着迷表情的小说家面前，乔贞一如往常那样以给人安心之感的平缓语气说着，“我到现在都不知道这个死去很多年的男子叫什么。术士大多都是短命的。特别是第二等级的术士。术士这类人，越是强的家伙寿命就越短。”

“他为什么找上你？看中你的天赋？”礼查边写边问。

“差不多。”

“你们是不是都很喜欢玩这套把戏？”想起自己被跟踪还被抹去记忆的礼查，不免有些后怕地瞅着自己的委托人。

“不……这我就不知道了。”

“术士是什么东西？”

“是对一群神秘控法者的统称。”乔贞将话题引入正轨，“他们体质孱弱，蕴含的能量却非比寻常。从力量上大致能划分为四等。龙术士是其中的佼佼者，最高一等的存在。龙术士与远在卡塔特山脉的龙族缔结契约，延长寿命。彼此都是对方的命门。不管哪类术士，都不可能脱离于这个世界独自生存。他们有些受雇于龙族；有些为神厅工作，侍奉上帝；有些像吟游诗人一样过着到处游历自由自在的生活；有些屈服于王权，在宫廷政变或流血战争中都有他们的身影；还有些心术不正的家伙为邪恶势力服务。总之每个术士赖以生存的方式都不一样。而那家伙，那个一直蛰伏在酒馆里窥视我的家伙，就是替龙族卖命的术士。作为密探，一直以来都在人间寻找力量足以胜任龙术士的人。从他口中我知道了很多以前闻所未闻的事。比如与地面世界万里之隔的卡塔特山脉，比如生活在那里濒临灭绝的龙族，比如龙族之敌达斯机械兽人族，再比如契约创始人沙卡西尔特提出的拯救龙族命运的方案。那时候，适逢火龙王和海龙王探求策划‘人龙共生契约’的可行性，派人在人间四处寻找适合者。说白了也就是试验品罢了。”

“喂喂……你慢点儿。我没法一下子记住那么多。”礼查试着装出镇定的态度。一下子听到那么多足以颠覆自己过去二十七年人生价值观的奇闻，礼查简直觉得不堪重负的脑袋瓜子快要炸开了。

“抱歉。”

乔贞耐心等了一会儿。他丝毫不在意对过的小说家会怎样看待自己，以及自己说出来的那些话。酒鬼、精神病人、满口胡话的骗子，特异功能的怪人，还是别的什么，都无所谓。既然把人请了过来，就说明自己已经坦然放下了过去种种。如今的乔贞只想快点把事儿办完，然后去一个地方。

等礼查把关键性的内容都写在纸上之后，乔贞接着说道，“如果你要我从什么是达斯机械兽人族、或者龙族的历史讲起来，那会没完没了。我挑重点说吧。”他的语气很淡，“通过那个男人的引荐，我终于还是去了卡塔特。我知道他说的那些只是带有诱骗性质的交涉，但我也有自己的算盘。经过两年系统的魔术训练以后，我正式成为龙术士。那是1019年的事了。”

 

V

 

周围的一切都沉淀了数万年的厚重感和沧桑感。

这天，是收到龙术士任命的乔贞出席仪式的日子。受封仪式结束后，他回住处小憩了一会儿，便接受两位龙王的召唤，奔赴到卡塔特山脉的主峰“龙之巅”最宏伟庄严的场所——龙神殿。

这座宫殿坐落于一座海拔万米有余、漂浮于南欧大陆万米之遥的宏伟山脉上。定居在这里的种族是自诩为受神之恩宠负责守护世界和平的龙族。首领共有两位，分别是火龙族和海龙族这两大族群最睿智高寿的族长——火龙王和海龙王。

龙族，他们存在的岁月非常悠久。

整座山脉都如同与世隔绝的仙境般遗世而独立。两位龙王居住的龙神殿便是这浩大天空山脉群的中心。除主峰龙之巅外，往东南西北各方向伸展出去还有十二、三个较矮的山峰。每座山都有一个独特的名字。由于这里的山峰不是由地壳运动自然形成，而是漂浮于宽广深厚的云层上，因此无论时间过去多久，地貌都不会有一丝改变。山峰与山峰之间并非真实的湖泊，而是漂浮在云海之上如同腾空的银河带一般的洁净水源。像这样的龙海总共有七个。

一般而言，火龙族栖息于龙山，海龙族栖息于龙海。没有领袖们的同意不得跨系繁殖。这让原本就呈现为低繁殖率的龙族繁衍后代的能力进一步下降了。

卡塔特山脉常年都很明亮，明明外界时间应该是夜晚，这里依然充满阳光。当乔贞第一次注意到这奇异的现象向人询问时，才知道这片辽阔的区域布有两位龙王的结界。龙王利用他们颠覆自然的力量，造出虚假的景象，为这座天空之城带来太阳永不落山的错感。只有当龙王们感到疲惫解开结界时才会看见星空与月亮。龙族栖息地，大部分时间都与黑夜无缘。如同整个族群曾经辉煌无比的历史，不愿意被埋没。

在人类世界翻天覆地、王朝不断更替的时候，卡塔特的龙族依旧好好活着，与世无争，从不对外露面。他们顽固地断绝和外部的任何联系。无论地面世界是处于战争割据的黑暗时代还是国泰民安的繁华时期，他们都没有改变。在日渐萧条的世外桃源中，过着千篇一律、毫无变化的生活。

这样祥和安宁到近乎于停滞的生活被打破，要从沉睡中的达斯机械兽人族苏醒的那一刻算起。

那些从南方的尽头漂洋过海的恶魔带着他们的入侵计划来到欧洲大陆，搅乱了和平。在过去很长一段时间里，他们都沉睡于世界最南端的冰川中，但是顷刻间，突然在人间肆意横行。无论是他们来到这个世界的原因、还是他们当年陷入冬眠期的原因、亦或是他们突然醒来的原因，全部都是谜。只有一点是肯定的，那就是他们不甘寂寞，想要取代龙族，支配人族，称霸世界。

在龙族与达斯机械兽人族的争斗中，由于龙族产下幼崽、以及幼龙成长为成年战士的速度总是落后于他们的敌人，所以即便单兵作战能力远强于对方，也没有办法扭转局势。一旦出现伤亡，便会使原本就不足的后备力量进一步匮乏。持久战进行下去，笑到最后的将会是龙族的死敌。

与异族的斗争过程充满了挫折和屈辱。最终的结果便是只有从外面引进外援加强龙族的战斗力和活力，两位龙王作出这个决断是在公元1000年前后。

可以这样说，龙术士计划是一向以血统纯正为自豪的龙族最后的救命稻草，为此他们不惜改变一直以来的信条，将卡塔特山脉的大门向在他们眼中下贱短命的人类开放。

“人龙共生契约”启动的最初阶段并不顺利。普通的术士根本驾驭不了强大的龙族。实力不足的后果便是被龙族一方反噬死亡。由于力量出类拔萃到足以跟龙族签订契约的人才非常难以发现和培养，因此直到十几年以后，才总算出现第一个适合者。

在自己来之前想必龙族早就望眼欲穿了吧。没想到自己竟在这么多人的期盼下获得成为首个龙术士的殊荣。乔贞在心中暗自低声讽刺性地苦笑了一下——自己从出生至今，已被赋予了太多他并不想要得到的东西。自己的样子，即使不情愿也会被这些在他看来简直像是神话中才会有的古老生物铭记吧。

据说，在自己身上实施的这项共生契约是由一位名叫沙卡西尔特的男子向两位龙王提议的。乔贞听说过这位创始人的大名，却在今后长达四百余年的龙术士生涯里始终与对方无缘相见。那男人和乔贞不同，并不住在山上。尽管如此，乔贞没有停止过内心的猜测。他不禁感慨，究竟是具有何种经历的人，才会策划出如此不近人情却又满是无奈、近乎于不切实际幻想的计划。

通往龙神殿的山路错综复杂。路旁立满了欢迎乔贞的龙族。他们的脸上带着各自的神情，暧昧不清。总之，基本包括了不信任的打量、想要了解他的好奇，或者对龙族需要依靠人类才能生存下去的悲哀现状的深思。虽然几乎出动了卡塔特山脉所有的人，可是数量却连三百个都不到。乔贞初来乍到时，便惊讶于这片聚集地的冷清。往后无尽的岁月里他不禁忆起，每当自己踏上那长长的道路准备面见两位龙族族长时，心情都是沉重而又压抑的。

淡金色砖墙堆砌起来的巨大宫殿的轮廓渐渐变大了。有很多从龙形变身为人形的龙族目送乔贞进入大殿。还有些仍保持着龙形盘踞在远处的山峰上向这边致意。为了方便在外族面前示人，高位龙族一般都是以相应的人形姿态待客的。所有人的表情中都夹杂着五分不屑、三分冷漠和两分新奇打探着他。此刻乔贞并不知道，自己是被当作实验品一般的牲口看待的。

周围很安静，可这安静的环境却无法给人心灵得到平和的感觉。乔贞自己也说不清这是为什么。

终于到了。他心想，这道路真是长得吓人。宫殿门口，站着一个人类形态的龙族男子。海蓝色的短发犹如阳光下晶晶发亮的蓝宝石一般让人移不开视线。如绸缎般柔顺的刘海下，是与头发同色的、看不到一丝情感的双眼。身形修长，但是该长肌肉的地方一块也不少，将挺拔与壮硕结合得完美无缺。男子身穿古典优雅的印花天鹅绒长袍，身高比一百八十四公分的乔贞还要高出一大截。他是和乔贞签订契约的海龙布里斯。契约中，占据主导地位的一方被称为主人，主动邀请合盟的一方则是从者。

经过布里斯身边时，乔贞和自己的从者交换了一下眼神。布里斯没有任何反应，只是转动视线，目送这个前不久成为自己主人的男子进去。直到进入大殿以后，乔贞还能感受到对方的目光始终落在自己的背脊上，一点也没有偏离。

这是乔贞首次正式到龙神殿拜访龙王。来到室内以后，他才发现之前的那些路仅仅是个开始。长条形状的酒红色地毯铺设在殿内的大理石地板上。百米之处开始有阶梯。至少三百格的台阶一直蔓延到六十米高的高处，再往上十五米便是宫殿顶部。这三百级台阶共分作十段，每段一个平台，总计十个平台。平面距离超过六百米的阶梯最上方的平台中央，摆放着两把尊贵的坐具，两位老者端坐其上。乔贞蓝灰色的眸子中映出他们的面容。身为天空之城最高领袖的火龙王和海龙王正在那儿等待他。他们现在是以人形的样子显现在他人面前，都是上了岁数的年老人类的模样，唯一的区别是坐在右边的海龙王看起来较左边的火龙王更加温和慈祥。

乔贞一面在心中计算自己徒步走上阶梯所需的时间，一面低着头默默前行。但是龙王们似乎并不希望乔贞距离他们太近。在远没有走完台阶的时候，宝座上的两位老者就站了起来。

“经过两年的训练，你已经足够胜任一名优秀的龙术士。我们等待许久的人才终于出现了。”

率先开口的是火龙王。他一边用手捋着好似冰冻瀑布一般的花白胡子，一边用深陷在眼窝处的精明目光盯着站立在最下方平台上的乔贞。这目光简直让人想当场移开视线。即使是已经在山上进行过两年魔导修炼的乔贞，都一样忍受不了他那仿佛偏执狂般充满压迫力的目光。火龙王对待人类的严苛目光，完全让人看不出他的老迈。

“以你的资质，大概可以算是开天辟地以来最出色的术士。短短两年的成就便相当于寻常术士的一辈子。虽然是在龙族的帮助下才得以完成，但你的确是个天才。不要辜负我们对你的期望。就用你的本领全身心地对我族进行最大的援助吧。”

海龙王凝视乔贞的眼神则要柔和得多，语气也不似火龙王那样咄咄逼人。乔贞舒了一口气，装出一副惟命是从的样子，深深地低下了头。

“实在愧不敢当。两位龙王大人。我将会用我的终生来回报你们对我的栽培。”

“和布里斯相处得顺利吗？”

“一切都很好。交流没有任何障碍。”乔贞流畅地回答了火龙王的问题，“对于他对我的信任，我感到十分欣慰。我个人也很欣赏他。请你们放心。”

“很好，很好。”海龙王连连点头，“我们为你特别准备了住所。和之前训练时的临时住处不同，这意味着地位、认同以及荣耀。你是卡塔特的贵宾，就在此住下吧。”

“这是必须的吗？”好像有些惊讶，又有些困惑，乔贞稍许皱起了眉，以僵硬的表情对准上方提出强制要求的老者。

“那当然。此处既是我族栖息之所，亦是与异族对抗的最后一道防线。你居住在这里保护我们的必要性不用我强调了吧？”

火龙王精悍的双眸中闪现出发狂一般强烈的光。虽然很清楚和龙族交换契约、获得不朽生命后必须履行的使命，但在心底，乔贞对两位族长给予自己的期待不以为然。

“我明白。不过由于某些私人因素，我还有一桩未了的心愿恳请你们成全。”乔贞用不至于激怒到对方的、却又能充分表明自己坚定心意的语气说道，“刚才外面那些欢迎我的人并非都是变成人类外形的龙族吧？有些是不折不扣的人类。我听说他们被称为‘守护者’。”

话题的突然转变冲淡了两位老者对乔贞没能马上顺从所引起的不满。龙王严肃地点了点头。在龙术士以外，还有一批叫做“守护者”的人类也跟龙族走得很近。龙术士的职责是对抗龙族的天敌达斯机械兽人族，而守护者则负责保卫龙族本身的安全。这是因为龙术士必然会长期在外作战，卡塔特山脉的守备会变得空虚。因此早在寻找龙术士适合者以前，龙王就已经派耳目在人间挑选合适的守护者人选了。对于这个，没必要向乔贞隐瞒什么。

“不过他们是和身为龙术士的你不同的……”

“那是因为在二位召唤守护者到卡塔特效命之前，都会慷慨地为他们每一个人提供与人世间告别的机会对吧？”乔贞巧妙地打断了海龙王的话，“既然如此，我想我应该也有这项权利。”

台阶上的老者沉默了。火龙王那双隐含着狂热激情的眸子冷冷扫过乔贞不卑不亢的脸庞。海龙王也注视着他。乔贞说得一点儿都没错。合格的守护者人选在正式上任之前，必须为人界做出一件具有贡献意义的事。在那以后，身心完全归属于龙族，彻底与人界断绝联系。换而言之，乔贞想要得到与守护者们相同的返回人界一次的权利。

对两位龙王来说，听从一介人类的安排原本是绝对不可能想象的事。可是考虑到乔贞是不可多得的人才，便硬着头皮应允了。

况且，成为龙术士以前的乔贞那充满悲剧的经历，两位龙王通过密探之口也是有所耳闻的。如果不让他把该办的事情办完，想必他不会死心塌地地为龙族服务。逼迫他放弃仇恨留在卡塔特，的确是有些不通人情。

“你需要多久？”海龙王问。

“我不能断言。这取决于我找到仇人的时间。”

“那你尽快回来吧！我们的密探会随时和你保持联系。”火龙王说道，“如果在此期间有异族进攻的消息，我们会即刻把你从下面召回来。没有异议吧？”

“遵命。”

征得两位族长的允许后，乔贞朝他们恭敬地鞠躬，保持低头的姿势从神殿退了出去。

离开那令人倍感压力的视线来到外面以后，乔贞终于放松下来。遥遥望去，自己的从者正在台阶下方和一名族人交谈。那个身穿黑色无袖长袍的男子，一头红发如同骄阳那般引人注目，甚至比布里斯还要强壮高大一些。乔贞听见布里斯叫他雅麦斯，却没能听清他们交谈的内容。

“我真想替你今后的日子默哀。”

当眼角余光注意到乔贞靠近时，那个火红色头发的男子便撇下布里斯和尚未说完的话，快步走远了。那模样看起来仿佛在躲避瘟疫。乔贞过来后，只听到这句调侃。

他没有追问那是谁。他的蓝灰色瞳眸对准布里斯大海般深沉的双眼。

“我打算去趟人界。”

“我知道。”

“你留在这儿，等我回来。”

“可以。”

在这简直称得上精简至极的交流过程中，二人始终互相看着对方。所有的意思都表达完毕之后，乔贞放心地点了点头，沿过来的山路走远。他的身影直到五分钟以后才完全消失在龙族男子敏锐眼力的视线中。在这期间，他的从者依然目送他。

对布里斯而言，他只是做了顺应局势，和一个凡人签订契约，把长寿赋予他，把振兴龙族和战胜异族的希望带给自己和族人——这些事而已，仅此而已。他们不像主从，倒像各取所需的合作者。他和乔贞之间的关系就是这么简单。

 

VI

 

记忆逐渐脱离大脑皮层。乔贞的思绪重归现实。他发现，对面的小说家正满脸不解地盯着自己。

“可你之前不是还想寻死吗？怎么又答应那个密探，跟龙族交往上了？”

“我发誓，在失去妻儿之后的那段时间，我真的不想再活下去，我发誓这是真的。然而……在遇见那男人的那一刻起，我的想法变了。我在想，也许我有了力量，就可以复仇了。我决意——向告密者讨回塞恩斯伯里一家的血债。”

礼查撇了撇嘴，没有插话，听乔贞继续。

“在往后的日子里，我使用肖恩·格里芬这一假名，投入到寻仇的道路中。我买通龙王派来监视我的密探做我的线人，只用了很短的时间就查明了当时的我所认定的真相。这一切全都是拜催眠暗示的黑魔法所赐。我查到在爱塞烈德二世面前指证本家与丹麦人密谋的巴彻利家族是我的仇家。打听到他们的住处后，我日夜兼程赶了过去。可那个时候，情况发生了变化。”乔贞的声音变得阴郁了，“到埃德蒙二世继位时，虽然他在抗敌这事儿上付出了很多努力，但这个时候已经回天无力了。国王只得与克努特分治英格兰，被迫签订‘双方谁先去世，就由另一人统治英格兰’的协议。之后历史的走向你也都知道了。克努特在埃德蒙二世死后完全控制了英格兰。他清洗了前几任国王在位期间的一大批旧臣，并采取打击英格兰人、偏袒丹麦人的政策。线人告诉我，克努特秋后算账，杀死了一批曾经鼓动爱塞烈德二世屠杀丹麦人的当地英格兰人，其中就包括我的仇家。虽然这位国王在日后改弦更张，把施政方针调整为对英格兰人进行拉拢。可在当时，他将我寻仇的线索切断了。”

“也可以换种角度理解，他替你报仇了。”

“替我报仇？不。你不懂。我心中的苦闷，我的愤怒，你压根就不懂。”乔贞好像首度放弃维持平日里惯有的冷静形象，在礼查面前抬高声音连珠炮一般地说，“先生，你能明白这种感觉吗？你为某件事花费了两年的时间做准备，呕心沥血。你为了它，甚至不惜将自己的下半生卖给龙族。它是你活在世上的动力，唯一的心愿。可是突然某一天有人告诉你，你白忙活了。你这些年的忍辱负重全都白费了。告诉我，你会欣然接受吗？你会从内心深处感激那个夺走你活下去的勇气的家伙吗？”乔贞的语气充满了厌恶，并非针对礼查，“我不承认那是为我们一家平反昭雪。那只是赤|裸裸的政治家的污秽勾当罢了。这家伙是，前几个国王都是。一群随意玩弄他人人生的自私鬼！”

“啊……消消气。你说的不无道理。”虽然明白自己的劝导一定不管用，不过礼查还是尝试着安慰眼前这位遭遇了太多不幸的男子，“可从长远考虑，这难道不是一个良好的开端？你看，你终于可以好好过日子了。再找个妻子，生个健康的孩子。只要你愿意，一切都可以重来。哪怕在那个龙族的山上也可以快乐得过嘛。”

乔贞安静了一会儿。在礼查劝慰他的时候，他已经调节好情绪再度将自己包裹进名为镇静的面具里。他没有去设想礼查向他描绘的美丽生活，因为那根本不属于自己。

“现实验证了一句古话，风水轮流转。巴彻利家族就那么完了。得到这消息后，我灰溜溜地离开了伦敦。那天晚上突然下起磅礴大雨。我在几乎没有人烟的郊外游荡，连时间也忘却了。好几次想起来要回卡塔特，却迟迟没有付诸行动。我的心情就如同那场雨……”

乔贞伸手摸向颈部的银色吊坠。在前半生的劳作、耕种、打铁，还有战斗中所形成的粗糙的男人手指，极尽爱惜地轻轻抚摸着那条风格极为女性化的吊坠。

“就在那一晚，我遇见了她，她就像……”

礼查听到乔贞开始使用女性称谓以后，吹了声口哨。可是乔贞却停下来不说了。礼查将身子探向前，急切地询问：

“你看见了什么？”

“难以言喻。就像尝尽凡尘苦难的天使。女性会在下雨的深夜外出已经非常罕见了。更令人吃惊的是，居然还有流氓不顾暴雨的困扰，在如此糟糕的气候中实施强|奸。强|奸犯共有两个。她踢中其中一个男人的下|体，踉跄地跑了出去。另一个男的又将她捉回来，重新摁在地上。无论他们怎样对她施暴，都折损不了她的气质。我是失意的幸存者，而她的惨状却令我想要哭泣。”

完全没想到故事这么刺激，礼查忍不住咽了下口水，“你有没有做什么？”

“我杀死了强|暴她的那些家伙，救了她。”

乔贞微微一笑。

 


	4. 乔贞（3）

VII

 

离城市繁华区两英里的郊外，人性最恶劣的一面正在上演。

“唔……你们，你们要干什么……”

耳中听见的，是夹杂在雨声之中的少女害怕的颤抖声音。一个脸部带有刀伤的男子将表情僵硬的少女的手紧紧抓住，然后将带着讪笑的脸探到彼此间气息相闻的距离。腥臭的吐息随即扑面而来。想要逃跑，却被这流氓从背后牢牢抱住。脸色苍白的少女，仿佛已经知道接下来等待着自己的将会是什么。

“你有没有搞错啊，才给那么点钱就想打发我们，太不够意思了吧？”刀疤男子吐露出带有威胁的声音，在少女耳畔低语。他的眼中满是淫|秽的色彩，向另一个额头绑着头巾的大汉说道，“过来，威廉，给我抓住她。”

听到同伴的召唤，名叫威廉的大汉带着满脸急不可耐的笑容上前，仅凭单臂的力量就把少女提了起来。

“放、放开我！”

脚底离开地面约有五公分，吃痛的左手被一股蛮力垂直往上提。到此为止，少女的视线才勉强能和彪形大汉保持平视。

纤细的双足激烈而徒然地在空气中踢舞着。被悬空吊起的少女拼命挣扎想要逃开。不过大汉似乎挺享受她的抵抗似的翘起厚唇，发出叫人不快的笑声。

“好倔强的小妞。真是个不错的货色！“威廉舔舐着咫尺之间那张耻辱与恐惧并存的惨白面孔。眸中放射出兴奋的光芒，少女强烈的抵触情绪反而激起了他征服猎物的欲望，“你今晚大概是回不了家啦，就让我们好好相处吧。”

“你算什么东西！”她怒斥道，“放开你的脏手，你这无赖！”

“哈哈哈……我越来越中意你了。别急，马上就让你爽快！”

大汉狰狞地笑了起来。考量到身高体重的巨大敌我差距，会在这个几乎没有反抗能力的少女面前放松警惕也是情理之中的事。就在大汉得意地打算进行后续动作的时候，攻与守的角色仿佛忽然间互换了。只见他极不情愿地松开紧抓少女的手，脸孔涨得铁青。

“啊啊，你这婊|子，竟敢踢我——”

威廉低着头，痛苦地半蹲于地。原来是被吊着的少女出其不意地用鞋尖攻击了他脆弱的下|体。

悬空的身体终于解放，少女提起裙摆，准备逃跑。可是还没等她起步，身体便向后倾斜。另一个男子原本在旁边脱裤子，见她想溜，立刻像戏耍小猫一样把她拽了回来。

“快点，约翰，现在就扒光她！快！”

“这还用你说。”

刀疤男子约翰吆喝一声，用力将失去平衡的少女摁在了地上。柔弱的背脊以剧烈的力道撞上地面，就像坏掉的人偶一样，背部着地的少女从喉中漏出不成声的悲鸣。

“呜啊……！”

“给我乖一点，不然有你的苦头吃！”

一巴掌甩了上去。左半边的脸颊立刻涨红起来。约翰骑住被掌掴得头晕耳鸣的少女，把粗肥的手指伸入她的衣襟。

伴随一阵布帛裂开的刺耳声音，白皙的肌肤已经袒露在空气中。瓢泼大雨如同发疯了似的直往下灌，冲刷着少女满是泥泞的半裸躯体。尽管如此，施暴者的兴致没有因为这恶劣的天气减弱一分。

“住手……快住手！”

上半身的衣服被完全撕烂了。模糊的视野中，先前被自己踢中下身要害的大汉好像已经恢复过来，边解腰带边朝这边靠近。雪白的双乳在粗厚手掌的揉搓下悲惨地扭曲。在她的胸部肆意地玩弄了一番后，约翰的手朝裙底探了过去。被压在身下无法动弹的少女只能死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出一声呜咽。

就在少女宝贵的贞操即将被取走的时候——刀疤男子的动作却被同伴非自愿的制止给延缓了。

“等等，约翰，那边有人。”

“啊？”

由于强占的兴致被打断而极为不悦的男子扭过头，看到了站在二十米外的一抹身影。

污秽视线的前方，是一个高瘦的穿戴着绿斗篷的年轻男子。大概不到二十五岁。蓝灰色瞳孔闪现着空虚而又凌厉的光芒。尽管是仿佛受了伤的野兽一般的光芒，却依旧让人不寒而栗。男人用那双眼睛俯视着两名流氓以及被压倒在地上的少女。

“这家伙……什么时候在那里的……！”似乎才察觉到这个私密的犯罪现场还有不受欢迎的第四者在场，两名混混顿时诧异地叫喊起来。

“兄弟，别多管闲事。你如果也想要，就得排队。等我们享用完了再让给你，怎么样？”约翰微松开手，朝他丢出这不太愿意的邀请。

“……”男人对这话充耳不闻，犹如木头人般保持着死寂的沉默。两名大汉朝他看了几眼，确认他不会捣乱后重新压住少女的手脚。

“来来来，我们继续。”

“救命……”

少女开启的嘴中溢出模糊的呻|吟。上方的男子们开心地享受着她的无助，扯掉她身上唯一完好无损的裙子——

“……太好了。真是太好了。”缺乏抑扬顿挫的平板嗓音，在继续对少女进行侵犯的流氓身后响起。

“你说什么？”约翰和威廉同时神经质地吼道。

面无表情地瞪着奸|淫少女的罪犯。乔贞暗淡的双眼爆出足以将他们身体吞噬殆尽的烈光，仿佛将要实施杀戮的死神。

“我正愁怒气没有地方发泄呢！”

 

VIII

 

乔贞护送少女到她家里，已经是隔天凌晨一点了。以乔贞墨绿色斗篷蔽体的少女点上蜡烛，尽量不发出声音地赤脚穿过走廊，进入属于自己的卧室。

“你就住在这里？”

“嗯。这屋子是跟别人合租的。房东是我的老板。稍微有点简陋，你不会介意吧？跟我一起合租的夫妻就在旁边那个房间，不要吵醒他们。”

虽然乔贞只问了一句，可是少女显然有着强烈的对他人倾诉的意愿，说个不停。她似乎正在用这种方式试图将自己的情绪从之前被流氓非礼险些失贞的痛苦记忆中缓过来。乔贞没有多想，朝四周递去观察的视线——他们现在所在的地方只是个仅仅能满足最低生活保障的破陋的屋子而已。床，写字台，衣橱，桌椅，所有的摆设都很陈旧。虽说如此，干净整洁的环境还是能够反映出屋主平时很注意打扫。一尘不染的家具以最节省空间的格局摆放着。乔贞只用一会儿便将它们尽收眼底。他收回视线，继续注视着少女。

这个女孩给他的第一印象就是她非常活泼开朗。年纪十七八岁上下，蜜黄色的长发在烛光下像猫眼石一样发亮。脸上脂粉未施，还经历过雨水的灌溉，却掩盖不了那品质稀有的美丽容颜。翠绿色双眸嵌在轮廓深邃的脸上。形状高雅的薄唇微抿，仿佛还沉浸在那充满屈辱感的画面中。然而，少女的神情却是坚韧无比。若非遭遇那可怕的险境，她这会儿没准已经跟乔贞热络地交流起来吧。

“啊，那个……如果方便的话……”

乔贞眼中映出少女满带娇羞的表情。这狭小的房间并无内室，因此当乔贞明白少女的意思后立刻转过身，让她得以用毛巾擦拭湿漉漉脏兮兮的身子。她没让背对她的男人等太久。当换好自己的衣物后，她就将斗篷交还给了乔贞。

“我叫歌蕊雅·博林。你可以直接叫我歌蕊雅。”声线优美的嗓音从唇齿间流淌出来，犹如天籁之音。女孩大胆地直视乔贞，那表情不用形容也知道是在期待对方能跟她交换自己的姓名。

乔贞犹豫了一会儿后，随口说出自从当上龙术士决定到人界复仇时起便伴随自己的假名，“肖恩。肖恩·格里芬。”

“你好，格里芬先生。”歌蕊雅并没有怀疑乔贞的话。她来到桌子旁，端起粗陶口盅，“你要喝水吗？”

“不必了。我马上就走。”乔贞边说边披上斗篷，“以后单独外出要小心。”

尽管乔贞拒绝了她，不过歌蕊雅还是替他倒了一杯。她凝视盅中的水，嘴角浮起一抹不露齿的浅笑。这笑容使她看上去更美了。

“……刚才，真是谢谢你。”

“举手之劳而已。”

“我是说……所有的事。”

“什么所有的？”

“你救我出来，还以死惩戒了那两个恶心鬼。”

“哦，这没什么。我特别厌恶对女性不尊重的家伙。就让他们早些投胎，下辈子做个好人吧。”

乔贞在装傻。歌蕊雅沉默了半晌。她当时看得非常清楚，至今依然能清晰地回忆起那一刻——这名救助自己的恩人顷刻间杀死那两个流氓的那一刻。

她看见他们站了起来，朝他挥拳。歌蕊雅原本以为这个阻止流氓对自己施暴的男子会被他们轻而易举打倒的。可是——怎么会有那么不可思议的情况发生呢？雨水凝结成尖利的透明色固体，如同坚冰制成的锥子。两把冰锥脱离男人手掌，如同事先被设定好目标一般准确无误地刺入对方的身体。前不久还在凌|辱自己的流氓下一刻便成为两具再也动不了的尸体，重重地摔在雨水倾洒的泥地里。歌蕊雅看见血液喷溅在水中，就像一桶鲜红色颜料倾入大海。乔贞制服他们前后所花的时间连一秒钟都没有。

少女固执地认为乔贞是神派来解救自己的使者，惊呼于他的超能力。可是乔贞却说歌蕊雅当时过于惊惧以至于出现了幻觉，并称结果那二人性命的是他藏在斗篷底下带在身边的匕首。之后，她好像认同了乔贞的话似的不再多问，让他感到放松。

在这些年里，凡是看出乔贞具有不可告人秘密的人，无外乎三种反应，一是理解，二是敌意，三是唯恐避之不及。这名少女采用了第一种。于是乔贞因寻仇未果而变得颓废的心情逐渐好了起来，对她的好印象也是直线剧增。

乔贞杀死那两个流氓的方法当然是普通人所理解不了的。吸收空气中的水分，制成冰块。手指一点，将冰锥如暗器那般射出，刺中二人心脏。成功后便迅速自动融化，和雨水混合在一起，因此从表面上看是完全看不见的。制冰和引火是术士两大最基础的能力，对不同等级的术士而言区别仅在于熟练程度和威力大小。作为一名优异龙术士的乔贞可以做到杀人于无形，根本不需要什么凶器。如果歌蕊雅对此不依不饶，他想他只能抹去这个惹人怜爱的少女的记忆来守住自己的秘密了。

歌蕊雅察觉出对方似有难言之隐，打算换个话题而皱起修剪得十分完美的细眉，思考着。每个人都有自己不能让别人知道的秘密，对于这一点她非常清楚，并且感同身受。因为她也有。那些人，死了也好……

不过，反倒是乔贞先出了声。

“你怎么看待我杀人的行为？”

“哎？”歌蕊雅柳眉一挑。她纤长的手指捏住桌角，鼓励自己维持淡定的姿态，“这没什么。那只是两个恶有恶报的坏人。我没时间为他们缅怀。我必须努力挣钱，养活自己。”

歌蕊雅对于救命恩人的感激之情仿佛超越了对他弹指间夺人性命的恐惧。乔贞在心中暗自惊讶于她的坚韧，也就是在这个时候，他才因为她的话注意到一个本应在他刚进屋时便发现的事实。

“你一个人住，难道没有亲人？”

“……没有。”她迟疑了一下，就像乔贞报假名的时候那样。在使对方感到不对劲之前她摇摇头，蜜黄色的发丝随主人的动作极小幅度地摆动着，“他们都被瘟疫害死了。只有我没被传染。”

“真是很可怜。”乔贞不禁由于孤苦无依的这个女孩与自己身世相似而产生同情，他放柔神色和声音，问道，“那你是做什么的？”

“唱歌。我是个歌手，在一家地下酒店工作，离这儿就两条街。每周三和每周五晚上都有表演。不过你可别往歪处想，我做的可是正经工作。只卖唱，不干别的。”

歌蕊雅挺起胸脯，毫不避讳地说道。语调中，还隐隐暗藏着些对于年纪轻轻的自己不依靠别人便能独立生活的小小自豪感。乔贞没有看错，这是个坚强乐观的女孩儿，和那些受时代的局限性所迫只能依靠丈夫、父亲或者家族存活的女人很不一样。

她失去了所有亲人，漂泊在外，早已习惯在污秽的社会底层摸爬滚打，因此变得相当早熟吧。她和自己，是如此相似却又完全迥异的。乔贞不说话了。他平复心情，说服自己甩开歌蕊雅身上那种诱人的同病相怜的亲切感。

“很晚了，我先告辞。”终于，良久的沉默过后，他说道。

“你要走了吗？”对于救命恩人突然提出的离开，歌蕊雅有些惊讶。虽然很确定自己不可能和一个陌生的男人聊整整一宿，也不会留他过夜，不过话题未免转变得太快了吧。前一刻，他还满怀关切地询问她的境况……

“已经过了凌晨，现在就是周三了。你快些休息，养足精神。”他不自在地微笑了一下，“可不要因为昨夜的事使你今晚的表演大失水准哦。”

说出一连串不容他人作出反应的话以后，乔贞留下来不及应答的歌蕊雅，迅速开门关门，消失在夜色中。

她和他，毕竟不是同一世界的人。

 

IX

 

“可是，就在当天晚上，我最后还是没忍住去看了她的表演。”

“这回你又看到了什么？”

“完美的天使。”面对礼查明显带有窥探隐私性质的不怀好意的询问声以及那张仿佛写着什么都懂的暧昧脸庞，乔贞依旧显得很平静。

“无懈可击的容貌？还是令人沉醉的天籁之声？”

“我找不出词语形容。这样的人，果然不应该呆在雨天的泥地里，任人欺负。”

礼查笑眯眯地朝对方瞅了一眼。对于男女之情他总是充满了兴趣。乔贞满脸怀念的陶醉模样让人对他的话无法产生怀疑。

“喂喂，你就承认你对她一见钟情了吧。”

乔贞对礼查的话不置可否。他的思绪，再次飘向那遥远的过往。

 


	5. 乔贞（4）

X

 

打听到歌蕊雅上班的地方并不是什么难事。乔贞记得她说过，那地方离她的住处只有两条街。

摇曳在缭绕的烟雾中的昏黄光线，让人想要用手掩住口鼻的难闻气味，此起彼伏接连不断的笑声和嘘声，还有与素质二字无缘的来自社会最底层的客人们，这些东西组成了这家地下酒店大厅的一切。

乔贞坐在座位后排，翘着腿，等待下一位表演者上台。有两个人正在台上进行扫除工作。刚刚演出的是一出喜剧，假装成公主的侍女千方百计地揶揄向公主求婚的王子，扮演被蒙在鼓里的王子的表演者为讨好美丽的新娘，洒了极度夸张的玫瑰花瓣在舞台上，不清理干净是不行的。

在稍微有些漫长的等候过程中，乔贞注意到大厅左侧有几名衣着完全和这里不搭调的人占据了两张桌子。尽管他们尽力想要使自己融入这环境当中，可是材质上佳的衣料暴露了他们的身份。虽然这样说，不过真正有地位的却只有坐在最中间的那个中年男子。旁边的其他人像是受雇保护这位男子似的。男子在毛织上衣外披着一件用饰针固定于一肩的圆形斗篷，脚穿裹着布条的短筒袜。他的身形有些肥大，像是吃多了山珍海味。应该是有些地位的上层人，乔贞想。

这时候，从幕后走上台的一个女孩将乔贞的注意力全部吸引走了。

在走到舞台中央的过程中，歌蕊雅始终微低着头，保持适度的微笑朝台下的人们致意。她知道何时应该用微笑取悦观众，何时应该敛容专注于表演。她和那晚落魄的样子看起来很不一样。脖子上的银色吊坠发出一闪一闪的光芒。系带的紧身上衣下面是连体的宽大长裙，两袖宽松，衣服却极为贴身。粉色调衬托出少女的纯真，合体的服饰又使身体曲线得以突出，平添了几分女人味。虽然只是一套麻布质地的简易礼服，却依然无法使她的高贵气质有半分折损。当她抬起眼睛时，台下响起了一小股喝彩声。

随后，她开始唱歌。歌声飘渺柔美而又悠扬，宛如露珠在清晨的阳光下滴入叶片饱满的百合花。并非每个来到此处的人都被这首曲子吸引，很多人仅仅只是为了打发时间图一乐而已。这里的收费相当低廉，开放的对象几乎是所有贫穷而又不甘寂寞的人，甚至包括黑社会还有犯罪者。

尽管走神的人不少，可乔贞却听得相当仔细，沉醉于歌蕊雅带给自己的音乐海洋中，仿佛忘记了所有烦恼。

她总共唱了四首。最后一曲结束后，她提起裙沿朝捧场的人们鞠躬行礼，在掌声中小步退了下去。

乔贞注意到，那个身穿华服的肥胖男子在女歌手下场时对周围的某个亲信耳语了什么。得到指示的仆人穿过人群，向大厅外的过道走去。乔贞缓缓起身，在不知名的情绪驱使下悄悄跟了上去。

他听见了那人与歌蕊雅的谈话声。谈话逐渐变为吵闹。乔贞为防止打草惊蛇，便躲藏在楼梯的阴影里仔细听着。

“你这女人未免太不识好歹了。你怎么敢拒绝男爵大人赠给您的礼物？”

“拿开。把这些统统拿走。我早就警告过你的那位大人了，我不需要他的任何东西。”

“你讨打！”

“啊……嗯？怎么是你？”

躲闪的瞬间，歌蕊雅看见了乔贞。她脸上的惊讶只持续了很短的时间，随即便转化为安心的笑容。因为——

“滚开。不许碰她。回到你主人的身边去。”

乔贞只是用眼睛一瞪，原本还凶神恶煞地想要殴打歌蕊雅的男人就像老鼠看见猫一般，态度瞬时软化下来，居然就这么听话地带着没能送出去的满满一盒首饰，遵照乔贞的命令离开了。

“格里芬先生，我们又见面了。”

“你没事吧？”

乔贞反手关上门，面对歌蕊雅。后者的眼中充满了谢意，和某种隐含着的他没能读懂的情愫。

“没事。他没打到我。”

“你唱得很好听。”

“那当然了。这可是我的拿手绝活哎。”

“不过你好像对我出现在这里并不惊讶。你刚才在台上看到我了吗？”

“不是啦……我真没注意你。我说不上来为什么没感到惊讶，只是……”不知何故，歌蕊雅总觉得只要有这个男人在身边，她就会感到很安心。她自己也不明白这是什么道理。

他是个很神秘的男人。虽然自己并不怎么了解他。他也不是最英俊的。可在他身上，歌蕊雅依旧可以感受到一股迷人的气息。就是这种被称为“神秘”的致命吸引力。还有他的乐于助人。他总在她需要帮助的时候现身，每次都是那么及时。在以前，可从来没有人在她困难的时候出来拉她一把。

“只是……”心里所想的这些事，她当然不可能说出来。

歌蕊雅欲言又止的模样让乔贞觉得十分有趣。他低头看着这个可爱的女孩。

“……多亏你救我，这是你第二次救我了。”多少被看得有些不好意思，歌蕊雅两颊泛起淡淡的红晕。

“是啊，第二次了。虽然我不介意就这么一直救下去……但还是想对你表达我真实的想法。这么高危的工作还是辞掉吧。你不一定非得依靠卖唱过活。对你这样的姑娘家而言，这里实在太鱼龙混杂了。指不定以后还会碰上什么麻烦事。”想必她昨天遇到流氓调戏也是被这份工作所连累的吧。

“不……”为避免不必要的误会，歌蕊雅打算说出实情，“你听说过亨利男爵吗？自从他上个月看了一次我的表演，就总是想法子缠着我。我明白他的意思，他想让我做他的情妇。我拒绝了他，这阵子就老是过来给我施压。”

歌蕊雅结束演出回到化妆室后，正准备卸妆，男爵的仆人便开门闯了进来，说要转送她礼物。可是歌蕊雅已经拒绝过三次了，不死心的男爵却依旧对她死缠烂打。歌蕊雅知道如果自己再不答应，被以武力对待是迟早的事。可即使这样，若要她去接受一个自己并不爱的男人，还不如杀了她呢。

“你愿意吗？”乔贞冷不丁地问了一句。

“什么？”

“你愿不愿意？”

他又问了一遍。这回歌蕊雅愣了足足三秒。她仰起头，以一种不可置信的眼神直视乔贞。

“抱歉，格里芬先生，尽管你多次对我出手相救，但是你这话可真够失礼的。那个男的有九个情妇。哪个不是在他玩腻了之后被无情抛弃掉的？其中有两个连命都没能保住。我可不想步她们后尘！况且我将来要嫁的男人，一定是我只爱他一个，他也只爱我一个！”

说这些话时，歌蕊雅的言辞显得很激烈，音调不断升高。乔贞埋着头，安静地听着。他刚想表达自己的看法，就在这时候，门外传来酒店老板的声音。紧接着，化妆室的门被再一次粗暴地打开了。歌蕊雅情急之下只能在老板进入室内的一刹那赶紧把乔贞推到挂满礼服的衣架后头去。要是让老板知道她带了个男人过来，铁定会把她往死里骂的。

“歌蕊雅，你在里面嚷些什么，喊得那么响？”老板看起来很生气，他皱起眉头，盯着女歌手翠绿色的双眼。

“一只老鼠……我看见一只特别大的老鼠……所以，吓了一跳。”

“老鼠有什么好大惊小怪的。你以为这是哪儿？皇宫？就算是最下三滥的剧场也不想雇你这种歌手。我专门过来告诉你，你今天没工钱。”

“为什么？”

“你还有胆量问我为什么。刚才男爵派人送过来的礼物你为什么不收？这次又用了什么理由拒绝？”

“我又不稀罕那些玩意儿……”

“还敢顶嘴。你到底是干什么的？”老板指着歌蕊雅的鼻子，唾沫横飞的大骂道，“我好心收留你可不是让你给我添麻烦的！忘记我们签的合约了吗？你是替我赚钱的！你得到的所有小费包括礼物都必须交给我，来偿清你的房租！这是一早就说好的！”

“我知道我知道，我会努力赚钱的。这几个月以来我不都在这么做……”

“就凭那些工钱要哪年才能还清啊？该死的，你知道那些东西值多少钱吗？最起码抵你三个月的房租。不，不，远远不止！你三番五次拒收，那位大人要是发火了怎么办？男爵对你的忍耐是有限的，你还真把自己当成闺阁千金摆起架子来啦？给我马上出去道歉。如果讨不到男爵的欢心就趁早卷铺盖走人，不要把人都得罪光了再连累到我！”

歌蕊雅费了很大的力气，才甩开老板抓着她把她往外拖的那只手。

“凭什么要我这么做？我又不是妓|女。我只是在这里干活，还没到把整个人都卖给你的程度。你不能因为这事就扣我工钱，让我今晚白干！男爵那边我说什么都不会去的！”

面对额头布满青筋气得发抖的老板，歌蕊雅一点也不退让。这气节也许会令旁观者感到无比赞叹吧。可在眼下这节骨眼上，这份勇气只会把当事者带往不幸的方向，只会有这个结果罢了。

“看来今天不好好教训你你是不会明白——”

老板抬起手臂，看来是想扇一巴掌到忤逆自己的女歌手脸上，给她点颜色瞧瞧。可是挥出去的手掌，却意外地停止在了半空。躲在衣架后方的乔贞站了出来，眼疾手快地攥住了他的手，制止了他。

“你、你是什么人？可恶，歌蕊雅，你竟然不经过我的允许擅自把野男人带到我的地盘！你这——”

“闭嘴。再多说一句就对你不客气了。”

老板想甩开乔贞抓住自己的手，但没有成功。他无法和眼前这人对抗——可是这股凭空冒出来的诡异想法，却在陌生男子用另一只手按在他光秃秃的头顶、强迫他去看那双蓝灰色眼瞳的时候消失了。一阵黑光从乔贞指缝间流溢而出。虽然注视着乔贞的那双眼睛充满了恐惧，但在下一秒，平静便代替消失的恐惧浮现在他脸上。酒店老板带着叫人发毛的善意笑容，关上门离开了。

乔贞以黑魔法给老板洗脑时，由于他站立之处背对着歌蕊雅，她没能看见出现在他手背上转瞬即逝的画着等边三角形图案的魔法阵。三角魔法阵，是发动邪术与黑魔法必备的魔法阵。它还有一个名字，叫做邪恶魔法阵。与它沾边的绝对是没有任何积极意义的东西。乔贞不想歌蕊雅看见自己强迫酒店老板离开的那一幕，正如刚才他强制让给她送礼的男爵之仆离开的时候一样，运用的也是这个方法。

“谢谢你……真不知道要怎样才能回报你……我还以为我的工作就这么没了。”

乔贞侧过身看着她。视线里的少女惊魂未定地站在他面前，十指绞在一起。

“那个……格里芬先生，我需要你如实回答我一个问题。”歌蕊雅沉默了好一会儿，似乎在斟酌措辞，“你会不会觉得我是个很差劲的女人？明明什么本事都没有，却总是逞强……自不量力……”她整个人都显得很不安，先是低头磨着自己大拇指的指甲，而后又把手置于胸前，“要是没有你，我大概什么事都做不了。”

“不是已经没事了吗？”他柔声安慰她，“既然这样就别胡思乱想了。”

“可是，可是……”

歌蕊雅忍不住微微皱眉，嘟起了嘴。这算哪门子的答案嘛……

乔贞朝双手捧着胸口心神不定的女孩看去，看了一会，牛头不对马嘴地说道，“一切都交给我来处理好了。你就放心吧。”

终于，他说出这句因为老板的突然介入而被打断的话，却是令歌蕊雅摸不着头脑的一番话。

“这是……什么意思？”

“你之前说的，男爵老是来骚扰你的事。我会妥善处理的。”

可是歌蕊雅还是没有听懂，或者说，她不明白他会以怎样的方式替她解决男爵对她的纠缠。对方好歹也是有头有脸的人物……

“从明天起你仍然照常演出。不管发生什么事，都装作不知道。我会再来。”

乔贞给出承诺。在歌蕊雅迷惑的注视下，跨出了房间。

……

周五到了，转眼，日子到了周三，随后又到了周五。好些天过去了，亨利男爵和他的仆从都没有再出现。有人说他看中了其他剧场的演员，对歌蕊雅失去兴趣了；有人说他突然转了性，不再混迹于女人堆了；还有人说男爵夫人的娘家发怒找上门，要他发誓再也不花天酒地。没有一个说法是有根据的，大家都在瞎猜。亨利男爵就这么永远地消失在了歌蕊雅的生活中。

虽然没能攀上权贵，老板却意外地没有再冲她发火。不仅如此，对她的态度可谓是发生了翻天覆地的剧变，对她嘘寒问暖，格外照顾。两周后的周五，乔贞再次光临，欣赏歌蕊雅的表演。她问过乔贞，到底对他们做了什么，可对方搪塞自己的理由却是：他分别找过那两人促膝长谈了一番。这个男人，还是像以前一样神神秘秘的，仿佛浑身上下都藏满了故事。歌蕊雅当然非常清楚，乔贞吓退男爵仆从及自己老板的那两次，姑且还能用“气势上的压倒性差距使对方心生怯意”这解释蒙混过关。然而，为什么男爵会莫名其妙地终止对她的纠缠呢？为什么老板转眼间仿佛变了个人似的对她关怀备至呢？这两件事包括他最初见义勇为杀死那两个流氓的惊人手法，无论怎样都想不通。

可是到了最后，她还是放弃了继续探寻下去的想法，选择尊重乔贞的隐私。尽管歌蕊雅对这个总是在关键时刻用最大的善意帮助自己的男人的底细充满了好奇，不过既然生活已经变得逐渐美好起来，就应该好好地享受它，而不是将精力放在去执着于寻求那些离奇事情的答案上面。

 

XI

 

“听起来像是个很美丽的爱情故事的开端。英雄救美是个经久不衰的浪漫情结，总能引起人们浮想联翩。然后呢？然后发生了什么？”旅馆内，小说家礼查问。

“然后，我们便在一起了。”

“果然如此。你们的关系很亲密吧？”

“最初是这样的。”

“后来疏远了？”

乔贞的眼神黯淡了。礼查捕捉到这一变化。

“那就说说……你和她最亲密的时候是什么样子的？”

“别误会。为了保持她的清白，我从不到她居住的地方借宿。我们见面都是在外头。她每次演出我都会看。不过我装作不是专程去看她的样子，所以没被任何人怀疑。她休息的时候，我们就出去约会。她工作的时候，我默默地在下方注视着她。就是这样单纯的关系。也许说出来你不相信，但我从来都没有碰过她。”

“不会吧。”礼查吹起一阵走调的口哨。

“我对她的那种感情，就好比是对着一盘完美的烤天鹅大餐一样……虽然看起来很美味，可我就是不想吃掉它。因为觉得如果吃掉了它，就亵渎了一件艺术品。你可能体会不到吧。”

“嗯，的确是很奇怪。你就不想要她吗？咳，我的意思是，你不会冲动吗？不管怎样你也是个生理正常的男人吧。”

“那当然了。有时的确会很煎熬。不过，真正喜欢一个人，就会控制住自己。和某种意义上说只是父母许配给我的生育工具一般的妻子不同，我是真的很爱、很爱她。未给她名分前，我是绝对不会对她做什么的。”

“你还真能忍啊！”换作礼查自己，可没有乔贞这股信心。

看着小说家那羡慕中带点佩服的眼神，乔贞不着痕迹地笑了笑。如果告诉礼查自己甚至连她的唇都没吻过，他会不会直接从位子上摔下来？乔贞对歌蕊雅的感情，的确纯净得绝非一般人所能想象。

她小小年纪，便在最肮脏同时也最令人心酸的社会底层打拼，却始终保持自身的高洁。她举止端庄淑女又时常透露出俏皮的本性。即使处于困境也不能使她低头。这些良好的品质都给乔贞留下极为深刻的印象，也是他最终爱上她的原因。在遇见乔贞的数月前，歌蕊雅全家死于瘟疫。而在数年前，乔贞全族都沦为政治斗争的牺牲品。这对各自处于人生低谷的男女，相遇之后，自然而然地坠入爱河。在挫折面前，歌蕊雅从不怨天尤人，她努力生活，活出自我，乔贞甚至发现自己在某些方面甚至完全及不上她。

“尽管我们彼此对对方的身世几乎一无所知，不过这并不妨碍我们相爱。她真正的性格其实非常可爱。在那段时光里，唯一让我感到对不起她的地方是，我在她面前始终没有提及自己真名，用的都是肖恩这个假名字。”

自己内心深处，永远有一座宫殿为她存在。在龙术士长于常人数倍的生命中，好像她一直都在那里，从来也没有离开。

礼查显得很兴奋，鹅毛笔不停摩擦着白纸，挥洒神速。

“然后呢？接着讲下去。”

“在伦敦相处的那半年，是我一生最幸福最快乐的时光。直到我们分开……”乔贞的声线渐渐不稳起来，“我必须回到卡塔特。龙族的探子不停催促我。已经不能再拖延下去了。而且，没能替家族复仇，也使我的内心充满了愁楚。虽然歌蕊雅并不知道我遭遇过什么，但她察觉出我的不开心，经常鼓励我。可是……从我成为龙术士的那一刻起，我便不再属于人界。我原本就是要离开这片伤心地、回去跟龙族生活的。与她相识到相爱，只是一段美丽的插曲，一场必须醒来的梦。终于，我还是放弃了与她相守的机会。我离开了她，没有留下只言片语。”

“太可惜了，太令人遗憾了。这段姻缘……”礼查连连叹息，“你以后没再见过她？”

乔贞摇了摇头。这摇头代表的含义并非“没有”，而是否定礼查猜测的“没再见过”。

在接下来几秒钟的时间里，乔贞不吭声，也不说话，只是垂下双眼，不知该如何叙述下去地呆愣着。礼查用笔敲击了一下桌面，使他从片刻的失神间恢复过来。乔贞恍若失去了世上最珍贵之物那般寂寞地笑着。

“……她是死在我手上的。”

“我的天，”小说家怪叫一声，以为自己听错了，“你说什么！”

“我们慢慢说吧。”

乔贞的脸庞，似乎显得格外疲惫。

 


	6. 乔贞（5）

XII

 

彩虹桥——

在这景色旖旎飘渺如世外仙境的卡塔特山脉上，有这样一座桥。长度超过千米，宽度约为十米，弧度微朝上拱。在阳光下呈缤纷七色，薄如蝉翼，这便使站在上面的人会有一种腾空行走的错觉。

这里，便是卡塔特山脉的入口处。

尽管整座桥意境十分优美，却由于它几乎可以忽略不计的厚度缺乏脚踏实地之感，所以总是让人感到会随时失足从高空跌落。桥下，是缓缓移动的白云和一望无际的蓝天。即使是居住在卡塔特山脉的龙术士和守护者们，也偶尔会在经过时为此困扰。能够完全无视这种危机感觉的人，恐怕只有自洪荒时代起便栖息于此地的龙族本族人了吧。

负责把守此桥的是一位正值壮年的守护者杜拉斯特。他是个忠实寡言的男人。留着深棕色的短发和整齐的小胡子。身上穿的是轻盈的银色铠甲。腰系一根金带，上面挂着一大串锁钥和一把剑。头盔上插着苍鹭之羽。

此刻，在彩虹桥末端站岗的杜拉斯特转动视线，看见了刚从桥上经过的乔贞。

乔贞没打算跟他交谈，想就这么保持一路疾行的状态快些回到住处。可是杜拉斯特却在对方经过自己身边时叫住了他。

“龙术士乔贞阁下，欢迎你回来。”

“嗯。”乔贞一愣，似乎对这个久远的称谓有些生疏。但他没有回头，亦没有留步。与杜拉斯特擦肩而过的时候，蓝灰色的眼珠始终平视着前方的山峰。

在最近两年多的时间里，别人都是称呼他为肖恩的——虽然这里的大部分人都知晓他本名叫什么。

应该没事了吧？真没想到这家伙竟会主动跟我搭讪。如此在心底想道的乔贞刚想加快脚步走开，从后方响起的杜拉斯特的声音又一次传进他耳里。

“听说你到人界寻仇去了，大半年都见不到你。事情圆满解决了吗？你的脸色可不太好。”

“那是我的私事。”乔贞停下来了。他略微转过脖子，让对方能看见他的右脸。

“你不打算回答我吗？”

“不打算。因为我说过了，那是我的私事，与你无关，好像也不需要向你汇报。”他加强了语气。

“是吗？”

“还有，我脸色之所以不好，其原因便是你过于泛滥的好奇心。”

“那真是抱歉了。我会如此询问也是职责所在。”

杜拉斯特一边机械性地陈述着，一边凝注龙术士混沌深黯的双眸。他的话让乔贞差点失笑了。

“职责？我怎么不记得有这回事。”乔贞质疑道，“你的职责便是守护好这座此处与外界连接的唯一桥梁、当敌人大胆到进犯卡塔特山脉时第一时间将消息通传给上面知道就算完成任务了。并不包括对往来者进行盘问惹人厌这一点吧？”

乔贞此刻非常恼火。这番带有明显攻击性的言论根本不像他这样性格的人会说出来的。至于导致乔贞态度反常的缘由，杜拉斯特无从得知。乔贞心中的苦闷，只有他自己知晓。

“相信我，若非两位龙王对我作出要求，我是决计不会问你那么多的。你刚才有句话说对了，这压根就不归我管。在打探他人隐私这方面我并没有兴趣。”杜拉斯特好像执行任务一般说着。

龙王？乔贞把眉一挑。原来是那两个老家伙要他截住自己的吗？

“看来他们对我离开那么久相当不满意吧？”

这回，杜拉斯特没有回答。正如他一贯的作风，不该说的话绝不多说一句。

在不发一言的守护者面前，乔贞也沉默了。想必不久以后，当得知这位被寄予厚望的龙术士回来时，火龙王和海龙王还会亲自召唤他到龙神殿，再从头到底盘问一遍吧。想到这里，乔贞不免感到一阵反感。

似乎是觉得气氛有些尴尬，不好收场，杜拉斯特只能叹了口气，说道，“那两位大人的心思岂是我能胡乱揣测的。”

乔贞看着他的眼睛，“杜拉斯特，我并非有意针对你。但我不需要传话筒。有什么事，就让他们亲自来问我。”

守护者点点头，“你的话我会向二位族长转达的。”

乔贞没再理会他，离开了杜拉斯特守护的彩虹桥范围内。他走得很急，心情随步伐越来越紊乱。他看见远处有三两个守护者仿佛一直在往这边看，嘴里絮叨着些什么。当注意到乔贞瞪他们的眼神时，立刻装出一无所知的样子。

在人界不论什么时候都要想法子应付两位龙王派来跟着他的密探，尽管那已经是自己的线人了——可必要的样子还是得做。更不要说，龙王有时候还会更换不同的密探和乔贞联系，以便于随时掌握他的动向。而他也不可能把每一个密探都买通。自从杀死赌徒遇见第一个引荐他到卡塔特山脉的密探之后，光乔贞接触过的探子就有五六个。这些人都是自愿为龙族效命的术士。一半以上的人他甚至连对方的名字都问不到。如今，他回来了。原以为自己受到两位龙王的器重说不定能在这儿享受到一些特权，却发现真正的情况完全不是这么回事儿。乔贞感到自己处处受制于人，连一个看门的家伙都能随随便便地拦下他，对他问东问西。这个龙术士，当得可真没意思。

对于会造成这一现状的原因，乔贞非常清楚。自己目前仍是唯一的龙术士。火龙王与海龙王会对他格外看重甚至到恨不得时刻监视他的地步，倒也不足为奇了。

为了使自己足够强大到与龙族签订契约，为了使自己足够成熟到控制体内与生俱来的异能，为了获得龙术士的力量替枉死的家人报仇，他在山上进行了两年地狱式的训练。其他术士倾尽一生都不一定能取得的成果，他只用两年时间便速成了。这其中的艰辛旁人自然无从想象。他默默地听从龙族训练师的指导一复一日地进行魔导修炼。每日度过的都是枯燥、单调，比死还难受的日子。在修行的那段时间内，连一个朋友都没交上。胸腔内的心脏只为一个目标而跳动。他从一个一心求死的厌世者，衍变成只为复仇而活的机器。没有人可以走进他的内心，他也从不试图去走进别人的内心。然后，他成功了，首位龙术士风光诞生。可他却在整个龙族都需要他效力的时候因为一己私欲离开了卡塔特，这一去就是大半年之久。他会回来也并非自愿，而是在龙王的密探不厌其烦的催促后，才想起自己对卡塔特仍有未尽的责任还没履行。他一回来，便和在守护者中享有“最忠诚”声誉的、简直是卡塔特守护者模范的杜拉斯特差点闹翻——乔贞这些年在山上所呈现给人们的那一面，实在无法让人对他产生好感吧？那些不了解乔贞、仅凭这些负面印象便对他摇头皱眉的人，绝对不在少数。

可是现在，乔贞不希望有任何人打扰他。抛开龙王那令人窒息的重视，抛开其他人对自己投来的异样目光，放空大脑，进入什么都不去想的麻木状态——乔贞希望自己能够做到这些。

带着难以平复的愤懑心情，他回到了坐落于卡塔特山脉主峰“龙之巅”半山腰的住处。

屋子里的陈设很有异域风情，也很洁净。铺在门口的地毯具有非常夸张的菱形图案，木制壁炉架上方贴合在墙壁上的是精美的火焰树镂空装饰图。家居呈土黄及红褐色调，将气派与矜持结合在一起，显露出一股低调的奢华感。这里所有的摆设都是龙王命人布置的，与乔贞本人的审美毫无瓜葛。

关门声很响，几乎是朝门框砸过去的。乔贞一回房便坐到床上，想躺下来闭目养神一会儿。可他刚坐定，就有人叩响了他的大门。轻柔的敲门声说明对方极富礼貌。尽管如此，屋主还是不悦地啧了一下嘴。

和乔贞前后脚抵达此处的这个人，一定对龙术士非凡的感知力毫不在乎。他知道乔贞能够轻而易举地发现他，却依旧紧紧跟随，而乔贞也对他的跟随表示默许。这恰恰证明来者是他潜意识里并不想驱赶的人。果不其然，从半开的门缝里，出现布里斯背光的修长身影。契约签订双方，对彼此之间的气息都很熟悉。

“有事？”

“你终于回来了。”

乔贞在回到卡塔特以前没有知会布里斯，回来后亦没有跟布里斯打一声招呼。尽管布里斯表现出来的态度似乎是对此毫不关心，但毕竟还是无法做到完全不在意。不然也不会主动寻上门来了。

“人界的事情办得怎么样？”

布里斯本来不打算问。乔贞——自己的主人，他做什么事，取得怎样的成果，按理说都和自己无关。可是他外出的时间实在太久了，居然超过了半年，好在这半年基本没有接到过异族大规模活动的消息；其次，乔贞在彩虹桥差点和杜拉斯特吵起来这件事已经在山间传得沸沸扬扬了。布里斯觉得自己必须过来瞧一瞧。当亲眼看见乔贞后，他庆幸自己来对了。乔贞开门时的模样给布里斯带来极大的惊讶。他整个人看起来都很不妙。看别人的时候，那双蓝灰色的眼眸喷射出激烈的凶光。虽说他们从未深交，可乔贞的反常态度还是引起了布里斯不小的关注。

正如布里斯想的那样，乔贞感到很烦躁。他刚刚接受了受龙王所托的杜拉斯特的盘问，如今还要将那些切断别人多管闲事念头的严厉申明再重复一遍说给从者听。奇怪，在他的印象里明明这两人平日都不是这么多话的……乔贞的脑海中，对自己的从者以及彩虹桥守护者有着冷漠到近乎于冷酷的印象。不过，自己跟他们本来就不熟，会对他们有这样清晰的主观印象才是最奇怪的吧。

“现在不是时候，布里斯。”乔贞站在门口，阻挡布里斯进入，并用阴郁的眼神凝视着对方，“我不想谈任何事。”

“包括和杜拉斯特动口的事么？”

“连你也要对我指手画脚？把我当什么了，一个受审的犯人？”乔贞无法控制自己愈发激情的情绪，怒道。

“别误会。这只是个谈资。你应该明白的，寻找话题之类的。你不说也没关系，我早就料到了。”

“什么？”

“还有，你如果还有脑子的话，最好告诉我你到底是怎么想的。惹两位族长不高兴、或者和那些早于你很多年便在此生活的守护者发生冲突，对你没任何好处。作为共享契约的一员，我只想来提醒你这点。”

在他说话期间，乔贞惊愕的眼神时不时地瞟向他。布里斯的语气非常淡漠，脸上没有任何表情。为了掩饰心中的不安，乔贞特意把视线转向别处。

“……莫非你是在担心我？我能有什么事。”

“我不想恭维你，不过老实说，这世上能伤到你的人恐怕还未出世。当然，上位的龙族除外。这其中就包括我。但若谈到交际问题，你现在的成绩恐怕是不及格。让我猜猜，会让你摈弃平日里的冷静变得那么具有攻击性，八成和你这次外出的经历有关。我确信我没猜错。”

“你这家伙，要不要那么一板一眼。真叫人不愉快。”面对心直口快的从者，乔贞略有些无奈。不过布里斯那毫无顾忌的坦率的说话风格，从某种程度上说反而更令人愿意接受吧。

“虽然我知道你不喜欢我，我也同样不喜欢你，但，我不想跟你弄得太僵。”

这还真是越来越直言不讳了啊。乔贞转动眸子朝布里斯望过去，发现对方正一脸坦荡地看着自己。

“同感。”

他确实不想和这条跟自己签订契约还未满一年的海龙杠上。无论再怎么不爽，他和这个岁数比自己大上不知道多少倍的龙族在死前至少还将合作很长一段时间。况且仔细想想，乔贞发现自己对布里斯其实并没有多大不满。

“达斯机械兽人族最近真没什么动静？”乔贞打算换个话题，冲淡略显凝重的气氛。

“完全没有是不可能的。”布里斯答道，“前阵子分别在布鲁日、佛罗伦萨和布达接到过异族出没的报告。不过都只是单个异族外出觅食的事件，并非成群结队、有目的性的攻击。几起袭击事件都已经解决了。那种程度只需要第三和第四等级的术士就能摆平，还远不到你出动的时候。”

“你说话的风格和那两位老人家真是越来越接近了。”

“嗯？”布里斯轻挑眉梢，首度从面无表情的状态中脱离出来。

“……没什么。”乔贞想了想，主动挪动身体，离开自己一直占据的房门，为站在外面的从者让了道。

“不，我不进来了。该说的都已说完。我要走了。”

说完这些，布里斯就离开了。高瘦的身姿迈着矫健的步伐，迅速消失在乔贞的视线中。

关上门，乔贞在屋里四处转了转，然后重新回到床上。这回终于可以踏踏实实地躺下来了。他深呼吸一次，望着天花板的纹理发呆，就这样一动不动地看了好一会。和布里斯交谈过后，鲜少会触发的急躁心情总算得以好转。他渐渐发现或许自己以前误会了布里斯。他并非对任何事都漠不关心，只是他早已习惯两位龙王长久以来的霸道和强势，亦不想踏入龙族与守护他们的守护者之间复杂的关系网中，因此才会变得寡言少语而给人留下孤高的印象。能设身处地地为剥夺了自己此生全部自由的那一方的其中一个族人考虑，这对乔贞来说也算是鲜有的体验。

对了——

乔贞忽然经由这番感慨，想起一个一直以来都被他无意忽略掉的、从不曾认真思考而现在必须去想的问题。

龙族的两位首领乃至整个族群，都将自己看作一个木偶人，必须按照他们的意愿在他们的掌心上起舞。乔贞自己在被如此对待的同时，布里斯对他们而言又算是什么呢？

无形的契约，早已将他们的命运捆绑在一起。布里斯的族人们，究竟如何看待这个不得不委身于下贱人类的族人呢？自己的某些不理智行为，会不会使布里斯在他人心目中的印象受到贬损？乔贞忽然发现他没必要将布里斯过分排斥在自己的世界外。他们二人，既是互相制约的关系，更是互相依赖的、共枯共荣的关系。

无谓地苦思一阵后，他感到自己有了些睡意。但是大脑却始终拒绝与现实世界脱节。阻止乔贞入眠的是一个留着蜜黄色波浪长发的少女形象。思念涌上心头，让他倍感痛苦。

回来的路上之所以情绪不佳的根本原因亦是在此。乔贞对自己与某位少女邂逅并与之相恋半年最后无疾而终一事，始终没有对任何人透露半字。

歌蕊……歌蕊雅……

她是自己无法再面对的人。她一定会恨自己。因为乔贞以一种最不礼貌的方式离开了她。不告而别、没有留下任何解释，粗暴地单方面断绝两人一切来往——这真是毫无新意的做法。很多从女人身边抽身离开的负心汉都会这一套吧？歌蕊雅，她会把自己划入到那些家伙的行列中去吗？

想要忘记她，可是无法做到。乔贞明白，内疚和思念将会成为他生命中的一部分，永远伴随自己。因对她放不下心而无时无刻都在牵挂着她，却又因无法与之相守而只能离开她与她分隔两地。真正了解这种无奈的人，只有自己。

指骨发出吱吱咯咯摩擦的响声。乔贞侧过枕在枕头上的脑袋，紧紧闭上眼。继而拉扯被子，把整张脸埋了进去。

 

XIII

 

“随后，两位龙王果然召见了我。我重拾冷静，尽可能地呈上最完美的答复，终于使他们不再追究我在人界逗留过久的过错、以及冒犯了忠心为他们效命的杜拉斯特的行为。但我知道光靠嘴皮子说还不够，实际行动必须跟上。和平不会长期驻留。在之后的日子里，达斯机械兽人族又有过几次规模不大的入侵，一旦超过普通术士所能抵挡的范围，我便会披挂上阵。布里斯大部分时间留守在卡塔特，只有在敌人非常棘手的时候才会跟我到人界一同执行任务。我低调做人，小心翼翼地取悦龙王，不违抗他们对我下达的任何命令，积极出战。卡塔特山脉充斥着并不信任我的龙族，和对我采取观望态度的守护者。我会这么努力，既是为了在不属于自己的地盘中占有立足之地，也是为了布里斯不遭人闲话。付出的努力终有回报。两位族长对我越来越满意，我的地位一天比一天更稳固了。然而，日子却过得很空虚。我不明白自己还要保持这副虚假的模样活多久。外出执行剿灭异族的任务，有两次是在英格兰国境内。但我一次也没有接近伦敦。我想象不出歌蕊雅对我的不辞而别究竟会表现出何种程度的愤怒和失望。我不敢面对她……”

“那你后来又是怎么跟她再遇上的？你说她死在你手上——是你误杀掉的？还是别人杀了她，你没能及时赶到救场、眼睁睁地看着她在你怀里死去？”似乎还对这段悲剧的爱情故事的结局抱有一丝希望，礼查小心地问。

乔贞没有直接回答小说家的疑问，也没有对他丰富的想象力发表任何看法。他平静地说着，“我跟她再见面是在1028年。当时我在威尔士执行任务。就在扫尾工作完成准备回去的时候，我的线人避过龙王亲信的监视，时隔多年再一次联系上了我。他给我捎来一个惊人的消息，足以改变我的人生。你还记得他吧？”

“就是你第一次下山时龙王安插在你身边的那个密探？对，对，我有印象。他叫什么来着？他每次带来的都是重磅消息，我觉得他的名字有必要记录下来。”

“抱歉……他从没告诉我他叫什么。他常说，自己只是个生活在阴影和谎言中的男人。这一点我能理解他。我们这种人，既然比一般人有能力，就总得牺牲点什么。”

礼查只能点点头，“好吧，那你继续。”

“他的样貌苍老了很多，也比以前更加敏感谨慎。我花了点心思甩开龙王安排给我的新密探。布里斯也不在场。那是我跟他能够抛开面具说真话的时刻。重逢后，他告诉我，巴彻利家族还有人活着。1019年的那场屠杀，他们家逃出去一个孩子。这个消息点燃了我体内休眠已久的复仇欲望。”

“真的假的？你就没怀疑过他的话？他之前还说巴彻利家族都死光了呢。”

“都死光？——不，我可从未如此下过定论。你可以回忆一下我是怎么跟你描述的。我绝非有意误导你。但我从来没有把话说死过。克努特杀死的那批人中间的确包含了我的仇人，不过不是全部的。”

礼查对于乔贞故意在叙事时隐去一些细节的做法完全无法抱怨，毕竟这样做能够在讲述的过程中为接下来的故事发展保留一丝猜测的余地，留下点悬念。面对这位不知该不该称其为圆滑的委托人，礼查只能干瞪着眼，等他揭晓谜底。

“事实上，他们家的长男逃了出来。这听起来是不是有点熟悉？”乔贞苦笑道，“巴彻利家族的长子，和塞恩斯伯里家的长子，都是幸存者。命运决定了这两人会在某一天相遇。约舒亚·巴彻利，那是他的名字。我要找到他，让他说出真相，让他亲口告诉我当年为何要加害我们。”

“这些和你的爱人又有什么关系？”礼查很自然地把话题引到歌蕊雅身上。

“因为约舒亚·巴彻利最后一次出没是在伦敦北郊的一处庄园。寻找仇人，就势必重回伦敦。我和歌蕊雅，就是在那种情况下再次见面的……”

 


	7. 乔贞（6）

XIV

 

刀子切割牛肉后放回器具的清脆声音，充斥着被烛火包围的豪华大厅。桌上摆满了各种玉盘珍馐，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，还有一排排发出璀璨光芒的精致烛台。

这并不是贵族的宴会，但其规模也足以让下等的平民垂涎欲滴了。

坐席间，有一位男子正优雅地动用割肉小刀享用美食。他看起来风度翩翩，气宇不凡。举手投足间都透露出浓郁的绅士气息。暗金色的头发沉重而内敛，在烛光的照耀下犹如闪耀的金子。梳得一丝不苟的金发底下，洋溢着文雅笑容的那张脸看起来差不多二十八|九岁上下。俊朗的容貌虽称不上绝世美男，但也足以让见到他的少女为他倾心了。他坐在与庄园主人相对的客席上。

“欢迎你的到来，惠斯勒·巴彻利之子约舒亚。光临寒舍没有让你感到不适应吧？”

说话声源于主座上的中年男子。岁月的痕迹残忍扫过，使他脸上的肌肉塌陷，随处可见的皱纹如同水沟般深邃而又清晰。尽管这是位年轻时代一定俊逸无比的男子，但此刻早已失去最美好的年华。他尽可能地维持最善意的笑容，目光始终停留在与他面对面的客人身上。若是观察力够敏锐，或许会在这张面带欢迎微笑的脸庞上找到细微的不自在。这是伪装在好客面具下的真实情感。托马斯·霍顿——这座庄园的拥有者，此刻确实在担忧着什么。

“哪里的话，托马斯叔叔。我已经好久没有在吃饭时不被老板用催促的咆哮声对待了。在这近十年饱受摧残的磨难过后，我竟又好运到重归安定的环境生活。这一切都是拜您所赐。您实在是太善良太慷慨了。您的无私上帝都看在眼里。他必定会由衷赞美您的这一善举的。”

用类似于话剧演员般高亢的声调说出这番话的，便是居于客席的青年约舒亚·巴彻利。他的这番完美回答实在令人挑不出刺。被如此盛赞的男子，略有些无奈地望向客席上举止谈吐皆毫无破绽的青年。尽管如此，还是在脸上露出最真挚的笑。

这片庄园的主人不姓巴彻利。他是约舒亚曾祖父妹妹的弟媳的直系后代，和巴彻利家族勉强维持着所谓的远房亲戚的关系，平时几乎没有来往。

偏远的亲缘关系，使约舒亚自己都有些搞不懂该怎么正确称呼他。他叫对方叔叔，只是一种刻意套近乎以便寻求庇护的做法。无论是约舒亚本人还是托马斯都对这点心知肚明。

“我认识惠斯勒，也知道你的祖父，我还记得他们率领整个巴彻利家族在宫廷趾高气扬横行的辉煌时候。你有你父亲的仪态。”

“是的，家父经常提起您。您向来以慷慨和仗义待人，我从小就耳濡目染。”约舒亚巧妙地化解了庄园主略微带刺的问候，“他说，您从不拒绝落难族人的请求。想必这么多年您也一定在为漂泊不定的我忧心忡忡吧？”

“唔，瞧你说的。”从托马斯的喉咙里传出了低沉的咳嗽，他侧过头对站在身后的侍从说，“把地窖所有的美酒都拿来，我要好好款待这位尊贵的客人。”

“是。”侍从恭敬地退下去以后，托马斯调动起下垂的面部肌肉特意朝约舒亚笑了笑，说道：

“说到哪儿了？啊，我自然是很挂念你的。我们祖上也算有些亲缘。我当时以为你们家没有留下活口，还为此感到惋惜。我一直觉得没脸去祭奠你们。现在才发现是自己大错特错了。你还活着——真是感谢上帝。”尽管是在赞美主，可托马斯的声音却有些沉郁。他用手帕擦拭了一下嘴角的油，或许这只是为了掩饰不安的表现，“不过约舒亚，我倒是有点兴趣，你这次怎么突然想到要回来找我的？”

“我想我是时候该回来了。那么多历练对我已经足够了。”约舒亚用挑战性的眼神凝视着托马斯，声调微妙地抬高，“自从那场灾难发生后，我去过很多地方。我想我可以当个画家，毕竟我从小就被教育要好好学习绘画。我还幻想过自己能做个吟游诗人。而现实却是，我只能做木工，或铁匠一类的苦差，去赚取那些勉强只能维持一日三餐的微薄收入。我走一路干一路，打过渔，种过地，运过货，完全靠自己奋斗。你们看我的这双手。”

约舒亚边说边微微撩起袖管。众人纷纷好奇地侧目，惊呼。离家前他还只是个不到二十岁、不知人间疾苦的阔少爷。从不劳动的光洁的手如今已经变成布满老茧的粗糙的手，和在这座庄园内工作的任何一个农民没有区别。手的变化昭示了约舒亚这些年经受的苦难绝对不是虚构的。从大家脸上呈现的凝重表情来看，约舒亚的同情牌似乎慢慢奏效了。目前仍容不下他的人，恐怕只剩下庄园主一个了吧。

“年纪轻轻就痛失所有家人，身负血海深仇，这对你来讲实在太沉重了。”托马斯适度表达了自己的怜悯后，又岔开话题，“你一般都住在哪？”

“寄宿在我为之打工的老板家里，或者工地上，或者街边。以后住在哪儿，那得听上帝的安排。”

“你落难在外那么久，我也想拉你一把，使你结束那段不幸的遭遇。只是你看……这里的条件和你以前的家完全不能比。我有些担心你会住不惯。”

用带着一丝心虚意味的声音应付道，托马斯向四周示意过去。坐席两旁的六个青年，是他的五个儿子和一个女婿。这些平素欺压农民成性的人们，今天都尽最大努力做出了仁慈和善的姿态。托马斯企图让他们附和自己，把这个突然找上门的扫把星给打发走。留他吃几顿或者暂住几宿自然没问题。可是，假如自己松口的话，约舒亚便会厚起脸皮，顺水推舟地长期住下去吧。作为本应死在那场屠杀中的罪臣一员，收留约舒亚一定会给自己带来后患。虽然托马斯心里很清楚，那场因屠杀英格兰本土人而引发的风波已过去了那么多年，国王克努特不可能再深究……

可惜，在场没有人领会托马斯传递的眼神。女婿和儿子们注视约舒亚的目光，充满了某种托马斯无法理解的情感。托马斯知道自己得找个台阶下。

“不过能够看到你完好无缺地出现在我面前，我感到很开心，我的儿子们也很开心。我一定会对你施以援助的。希望你在这儿吃得尽兴住得愉快。”

“我当然很愉快，这里连个耗子都没有。我想需要的一切都已经得到了。一具健康的身体，一条属于自己支配的命，一份由亲戚给予的信任和帮助。没有烦恼的心事，也不用再逃亡。上周我还在北方的工地干活，吃馊掉的面包，睡在大桥下。现在却来到豪华的庄园，跟诸位团聚在一起就餐。”侃侃而谈期间，约舒亚吃掉一小块牛排，喝了一口酒，还举起酒杯向众人敬去，并得到热烈的回敬，“不过，请托马斯叔叔放心，我不会打扰你们太久的。”

“哦？是吗？”庄园主眼睛忽而一亮，“你打算在这儿住多久？”

“我还有别的事要做。我还要去找一两个人……”

托马斯还在等他说下去，还想问他要找的是谁，就在这个时候——突然射进屋内的尖利物体中止了正在进行中的宴会。碎掉的一整块玻璃窗发出犀利的哀鸣。所有的人都吃了一惊。

那是一把匕首，深深扎在铺有雪白桌布的桌子上，离约舒亚放置在割肉刀上的右手只有五公分。餐盘碎了一个，桌布呈现出不自然的褶皱。就刺到的位置而言，是离托马斯最远的。

宴会厅顿时乱作一团。庄园主的几个儿子，都紧握双拳站了起来，将惊吓的视线投注到匕首上。虽然它一个人都未伤及，可是留给大家的印象依旧充满了恐惧。

“怎么回事，暴民吗？还是小偷？简直反了！”宽阔的大厅回荡着托马斯歇斯底里的叫声，“来人啊！快去追！给我看看到底是哪个不要命的胆敢欺到我的头上！”尽管气势非常凶悍，但他靠在椅背上的身体却在发抖，止也止不住。

接到命令的仆人们立刻乘着夜色跑出室外。他们的步伐非常混乱，因为根本不知道该去追谁，该去哪里追，只是顺着主人的命令一窝蜂地往外瞎跑罢了。

“——不必惊慌。”在场所有的男人中间，只有约舒亚表现出非同一般的镇定，“这儿有个线索。”

匕首短小的刀柄上，缠着一小块卷成圈的羊皮纸。约舒亚拔出匕首，将它取下，展开来阅读。

纸条上书写着就约战而言过于简短的字：「月圆之夜，汝命将不保。塞恩斯伯里敬上。」

具体时间没有，具体形式也没有。只有明明白白的死亡通告。是的，这绝不是威胁信，而是一封死亡通知书。当接触到最后那几个字时，约舒亚·巴彻利如绿水晶一般的眼眸顷刻间放大，瞳孔的眼黑部分出现明显的紧缩。

“塞恩斯伯里……塞恩斯伯里……”他一遍遍地念叨着，声音平淡到极致，“真没想到他们家原来还有人活着。而且竟然……想取走我的性命。”

“什么？”约舒亚絮絮叨叨的低声沉吟传到了其他人耳里。庄园主的大儿子唐纳德叫了起来，“你说塞恩斯伯里家的人要来寻仇？这都是你们巴彻利家过去造的孽！”

托马斯还处在惊悚的情绪中在座位上哆嗦着，直到听见大儿子的话，才终于缓过神来，想明白刚才发生的一幕到底预示了什么。

“约、约舒亚，我收留你可不是陪你玩仇杀游戏的。你若要把我们一家卷进去，那就恕我撤回前言，不能再提供住宿给你了！”

“是啊，约舒亚，虽然你这几年挺不容易的，可是……”三儿子戴仑斯吞吞吐吐地说道，“你们两家的恩怨我们不想参与。你还是另找他处谋生吧。”

约舒亚好像没有听见。他依旧紧紧盯着羊皮纸上工整却透露着残酷的字迹。

在他人看来这或许是一个沉重的打击，然而约舒亚却在凝视羊皮纸长达半分钟以后突然笑了。

“噢，大家不必担心。”面对恨不得尽快将自己驱逐出庄园的人们，约舒亚面不改色地说道，“没问题的，我向你们每一个人保证绝不会有大问题出现。这儿没人会死，我也不会死。事实上，我在海斯廷斯当渔民的时候，认识几个家伙。他们都是视财如命的穷鬼，却拥有非人的力量。他们空有一身本事，却因始终无人赏识，而过着潦倒贫困的生活。只要稍稍给点好处，就能为我卖命。他们做事从不讲道德底线。”

“可那人就不会找帮手吗？你能想到的点子，你的仇人没理由想不到。”托马斯说。

“我说的是术士，不是普通的佣兵或者杀手。”约舒亚先用激烈的言辞驳回庄园主的担心，后又转用接近于威胁的口吻，“他们杀人，根本不需要这种东西。”他边说边晃动了两下匕首。

一股难以名状的不安，像风一般掠过托马斯的胸口。他能看见约舒亚说那些话时的眼神。那眼神仿佛在说要是不合作，就叫我的那群术士朋友来杀你。

他做得出来，要是我不肯帮他，他就会杀了我。也许我可以在他找帮手之前先干掉他，反正他本来就是个被国王下令处决掉的犯人，死了也无所谓，那本来就是他的宿命，他逃避了那个宿命而已。况且我一点儿都不承认我们之间的亲属关系。他对我来说无足轻重。可是……可是……我真的要杀人吗？这是必须的吗？

“我听说过术士。”只有十三岁的小儿子阿伯特忽然开口，朝主座上正在进行天人交战的父亲望过去，“我听说过那些人，他们可厉害了。会变魔术，还会杀坏人！”

这话非常及时，立刻为这尴尬的局面解了围。约舒亚微笑地看着这个天真的孩子。

“看，托马斯叔叔，连您足不出户的小儿子都知道那些家伙的能耐呢。您应该相信我了吧。”他换上安抚的语气，并对扰乱了聚会的不知名者投以最大的鄙视，“区区一个侥幸没死的叛国者，竟敢当着大家的面放肆。我会让他付出代价的。我要好好做一番准备，利用这里的主场优势，和我那些术士朋友的帮助，等那个家伙带人过来自投罗网。就让塞恩斯伯里家的最后血脉在此、在我的手上终结吧。到那时，诛杀漏网叛徒的巨大功勋可全都是算在托马斯叔叔您一家人身上的。我想，普天之下没有谁会拒绝来自国王的恩宠吧。”

经过一番剧烈的思想斗争，懦弱胆怯却又利欲熏心的庄园主终于妥协了。

“你的朋友多久能到？”

“一天，最迟两天。”

“从海斯廷斯过来的路程貌似不止这些吧？”

“他们早就不在海斯廷斯了。我启程往这边赶的时候，他们也在向伦敦靠近。会比我稍晚一些到。”

托马斯从胸腔中呼出一口闷气。还好答应了这家伙。要不然……

“这事儿一定要做得干净利落，不留把柄。你有百分之百成功的把握吧，约舒亚？”

“我向您发誓。”约舒亚绿色的眼中仿佛充满了必胜的把握，自信地举起酒杯，说道，“我们再喝几杯。那个家伙活不长了。月圆之夜便是他的死期。让我们提前为他的灵魂庆祝祷告吧！”

尽管嘴上说着，心里却没有底。约舒亚知道自己不过是在逞强。能够在那么多人吃饭时大胆地把足以致人性命的凶器射进来，对方绝不是一般人。很显然，他避过了所有人的眼睛。这座庄园可不是只有一间屋子那么简单，这片区域可是包括了托马斯·霍顿一家的华宅、十几间农舍，好几十亩田地和最外围的树林。加在一起少说也有百八十人。在入口处的地方，有看门人日日夜夜驻守。自己的仇人，究竟是如何完成躲过庄园内所有人的注意、并把匕首朝窗外射进来这一系列令人匪夷所思的举动的？他为何没被抓到？

这个人是有真本事的。这不是恶作剧。约舒亚突然发现，当自己认真去想这其中的蹊跷之处时，顿时没有了刚才大放豪言的底气了。因为他的仇人，完全有机会把自己杀掉的。可是他没有这么做。为什么会这样？为什么非得等到月圆之夜，而不是趁这次潜进时干脆果断地结果约舒亚的性命呢？怎么会有这种傻瓜？对他下达死亡通牒的那个家伙，简直就像神话故事中描写的古代武士一样，有一种对道义的病态坚持。

这人是怎么发现巴彻利家族有人逃过那一劫的？他又是怎么知道最近自己回到伦敦的？或许他一直都在暗中观察自己。又或许他也是最近才得到自己回来的消息。想知道答案的问题实在太多了。

约舒亚悄悄地叹了口气。月圆之夜——他不禁在心底默算，再过四天便是满月。四日后，他的仇人就会寻上门。事态紧急，必须马上叫那群朋友过来，然后，会一会那个人。

 

XV

 

乔贞走在人烟稀少的街道上，感受着凛冽的夜风肆意吹拂过肌肤的刺痛感。

这或许是命运的相会，他想。还记得和那个少女初识，也是在这座城市的寒冬。

少女名叫歌蕊雅·博林。要拜访她的家，就必须经过好几家彼此互抢生意的妓院。这是他过去唯一向歌蕊雅抱怨过的事情。但是不管他对她住处周遭恶劣的环境有多么不放心，这条熟悉的小路永远都不会在乔贞的记忆中磨灭。

事实上，他这次下凡以后，并不是第一次来找歌蕊雅。他大约一小时前来过，但她不在。屋里的蜡烛沉寂着。从外往内张望，只看到一片漆黑。

起初乔贞还在担心歌蕊雅是不是搬到其他地方去了，因为跟她合租的对象已经从一对穷夫妻换成了两个搞同性恋的妓|女。她们的身材很棒，可脸蛋的吸引力远远及不上她们赖以生存的身体，显得很憔悴。因为每晚都要浓妆艳抹接待不同类型的客人，让她们看上去比实际年龄更加苍老。九年间能发生的事很多，足以使重返伦敦的乔贞再也找寻不到当年的爱人。也许这两个妓|女不是那对夫妻搬走以后就紧接着入住的房客，也许在她们之前歌蕊雅还有过好几任不同的邻居。不过，当他利用黑魔法的暗示功能向准备外出接客的妓|女询问了一番隔壁住户的情况时，才终于因为得到了想得到的答案而心安下来。歌蕊雅还住在这里，她的工作也没变。今天是周二，她应该没有演出，可能有别的事出去了吧。

乔贞本想等她回来，某个念头却突然于此时跳入他脑中。他发现对付敌人要比在歌蕊雅面前解释自己当年一去不回的原因容易得多。于是乔贞暂时放下对歌蕊雅的思念，赶到线人告诉他的地点。在城市以北十英里外的庄园，他见到了正和庄园主一家享用晚餐的约舒亚·巴彻利。

他轻松潜入庄园，躲过了看门人，巡逻兵，仆人和庄园主所有的家庭成员，隐匿于黑暗中无人寻得到的地方。以龙术士的身手来说这简直算不上什么。他听到他们的交谈，确定线人的情报没出错。巴彻利家族的幸存者，想必和自己一样具有离奇的逃生经历，因此以前没有被查出来吧。据说巴彻利家族所有被杀害的族人的尸体当初是堆放在一起烧掉的。烧毁时，有些尸体由于身负多处致命伤已经失去人形，分辨不出外貌了。就连国王都不知道还有约舒亚这条漏网之鱼，因而没有针对他散布通缉令。不管怎样，线人给乔贞带来的这项最新消息毫无疑问是正确的。

不过，乔贞没有立即取走那个男人的性命。他自己也搞不懂这其中的原因。或许他想亲耳听那男人说，为何当初要陷害塞恩斯伯里一家，然后再决定怎么处置他。总之，在窗外对那素未谋面的仇敌观察了一番后，他留下约战书，便像来的时候那样神不知鬼不觉地离去了。

随便那人叫多少帮手，都不会是我的对手。乔贞就是有这种自信。因为对方是毫无还手之力的普通人，所以不妨给他些准备时间，让他买通几个杀手，或者别的什么。对乔贞来说，约舒亚叫再多的外援都不会对他造成任何威胁。

也不必担心他会逃跑。自己的线人，可是一直装作乞丐在庄园唯一的出入口附近徘徊呢。约舒亚有任何动静，线人都会第一时间通知乔贞。

自己在复仇一事上所耗费的时间也许有些过于拖沓了，应该马上让那个男人毙命的。乔贞不禁想到。九年前，他离开歌蕊雅回到卡塔特山脉，龙王召见过他一次。他们问他，在人界过得怎样，所有的问题都问得很细致，尤其是他和仇家之间的纠葛的解决情况，就问得更加详细了。而乔贞那时候给出的答案是“已经解决”。但事实并非如此。那么乔贞这一次若想干掉仇家，就一定要速战速决，不能有片刻拖延。

可是，他还是给了约舒亚四天的时间做准备。这其中包含了乔贞作为一个龙术士的自大。那封死亡通告的言下之意是，随便你找多少人撑腰都行，我反正不会叫人，单枪匹马赴会。这不长不短的四天要对方如何才能集结起一支实力足以应付龙术士的军队呢？那是不可能的。

就在乔贞觉得复仇指日可待的时候，另一项比这个难上一千倍的问题摆在了他眼前。

一直到再次与歌蕊雅见面之前，这九年以来，乔贞始终处于苦寻仇人及苦思爱人的痛苦沼泽中挣扎。如今，约舒亚的死期已经在倒数之中了，可是歌蕊雅……如果这次能和她再相见，她还会接受自己吗？她会不会跟别的男人好上了？他和她还能再续前缘吗？

带着不确定的思绪，乔贞加快脚步，从遥远的北郊赶回城内，途中所花费的时间比普通人短得多。他一边疾走一边使出被称作“幻影”的秘技，这是能够以魔力带动自己进入高速移动状态的法术。一个圆形的银色魔法阵，中间的图案是六芒星，覆盖在乔贞宽大的右手背上，在墨绿色斗篷的遮盖下微微发亮。当等级高到龙术士范畴内的施法者施法时，通常会将描绘在地面或者脚下的繁杂魔法阵简化到仅在手上浮现，这样便能大大缩短施法需要的时间。而“幻影”则是龙术士所掌握的魔法中最最基础的一项。

当乔贞再次来到歌蕊雅住处附近时，屋子里还是黑乎乎的。屋子的主人仍然没有回来。

那么晚了，她会去哪儿呢？该不会又碰到企图玷污她身子的流氓吧。乔贞不免感到很担心。

他在月光照不到的阴影中等了很久，“蹭蹭蹭”的轻柔脚步声终于传来。无数次出现在梦境中的女性身姿从小巷那头出现，以她独有的节奏朝这边接近。乔贞屏气凝神，不敢发出任何声响，依旧躲在那里。

歌蕊雅裹着毛织披肩，走到屋檐下，取出钥匙。她没有发现黑暗中的窥视者。她开门进屋然后关门的动作轻盈得就像一只燕子。这也是魂牵梦萦乔贞多年的身影。

来到屋内，歌蕊雅打了个寒战，提了提滑到肩膀下的披肩，把蜡烛点亮。

感到些暖意后，她取下披肩放到床上，换好鞋，坐在写字台的镜子前，开始将头上用以固定发型的饰物一个个拿下，然后甩了甩长发。

就在她洗完脸，准备褪下衣服上床睡觉的时候，桌子上的烛光的影子呈尖锥状在墙壁上扩散开来。与此同时，窗外忽然吹进一阵冷风。在她印象中，丝毫不记得自己外出时未将窗户关紧。这诡异的现象告诉她：屋外好像有人。

歌蕊雅拿起蜡烛走到窗边，把不安分的窗子关好。她咽了咽口水，来到门前，调整了一下呼吸，然后对外说，“谁在外面？”

没有任何人回答她。“谁在那儿？”她又问了一遍。

还是没人回应。在静到极致的走廊上，隔着门，她似乎听见了对方的呼吸声。那急促的频率显示着，对方有些紧张。难道是个蹩脚的小偷？还没得手就打算打退堂鼓的新手？

“……是我。”对方犹疑了一下，“能让我进来吗？是我。”

很熟悉的男人声音，夹杂着一丝内疚和更多的期盼。这个声音勾起了歌蕊雅的回忆。

“我知道我有些冒昧，不过……”对方又说话了。

“不行。你没有得到我的允许。”她将蜡烛护在胸前，语调有些颤抖。

“歌蕊雅。”

被男人如此亲切而又深情地叫唤着名字的女子，突然激动起来，“你还敢回来？肖恩。是什么促使你这么做的？”她大声质问，几乎要把邻居吵醒，以往优美的声音因为激动而变得尖锐。

“对不起……歌蕊雅，我……”

“什么对不起。”她打断他的道歉，对着门痛诉道，“你抛弃了我，连一句道别的话都没有。你就那么讨厌见到我吗？既然如此当初何必要招惹我？这些年以来，我尽力想把这个事实忘记，但你现在却强行要我记起来。是什么样的冷酷心肠让你可以大摇大摆地再次在我家门口出现？你是来看我笑话的吧？那就竖起耳朵听好了，我依然过着过去那种可悲的歌女生活，依然一个人！这下你满意了吧？你知道吗？在我心里我早就当你死了。不对，我压根就不承认我们认识！”

歌蕊雅所表现出来的极端排斥情绪完全在乔贞的预料内。对此，他只能苦笑两声。

“你在怪我，这说明你仍然爱着我。也许你对我感到很愤怒，巴不得我去死，但你是需要我的。我这次来是准备跟你……”

“谁跟你说我还爱着你了？谁说的？”歌蕊雅突然打开一条门缝，让烛光照过去。那是记忆中的男子，一点都没错。披在身上的陈旧斗篷还是多年前曾经温暖过在雨中发抖的自己的那一件。再往上看去，他蓝灰色的双目依旧有神，充满柔情，此时此景更添上了一份愧疚和想念。一切好像没有任何变化。如果不算那横在二人之间分离的九年光阴……

所有对这个男人的思念和爱意仿佛都像重新涨潮的海浪那般迎面朝她扑来。歌蕊雅提醒自己，必须阻止它们。

“离开我的屋子，肖恩。”她迈步到乔贞跟前，加重了语气，“快些走。我生气了，我要叫人了。你再不走的话，我保证我会……”

乔贞没有要走的意思。歌蕊雅只能用没拿蜡烛的左手当胸推他一下，让他后退了好几步。歌蕊雅感到自己的手腕一阵酸痛。几步外，男人还是直挺挺地站在那儿。

他们僵持了半晌。看出她要他走的意志甚坚，乔贞终于无可奈何地点了点头。

“我还会再来的。这次，没有任何力量能使我们分开。我已经决定好了。我会带你走。”直视着那双充满受伤意味的翠绿眼睛，他这样对她说，然后转身消失在黑暗中。

歌蕊雅看着男人远去的方向很久，尽管那儿已经什么都没有了。好长一段时间以后，她才想起要把门关上。歌蕊雅放下蜡烛，脚一软，身体沿垂直的门滑下，跪坐于地。

“别再来了……不要再……”手指死死攥紧裙子上的荷叶边，她无力地倚着门背，自言自语。一滴不受控制的泪，从眼角划过。

 


	8. 乔贞（7）

XVI

 

第二天早上，整整一宿都没睡好觉的歌蕊雅懒懒地起了床。和往常一样洗脸漱口把头发梳好，随便找了些食物充饥之后，她开始坐在镜子前发呆，看着镜中的自己。不知过了多久才晃过神，想起洗脸水还没有处理。歌蕊雅端着水来到门口，往外倒，正巧看见乔贞站在走廊上，似乎等了很久的样子。她没有收手，就这样把整盆脏水都泼在他脚上。乔贞没有避开。

“唔，很别致的打招呼手法。不过你实在没必要这样吧。”

以乔贞敏捷的身手，要想躲过去实在是轻而易举。但他完全没有做出任何躲闪的动作。这情景就好像歌蕊雅拿把刀子朝他捅来，他也不会去躲似的。

“那真是抱歉了。谁让你像个偷窥狂一样站在那儿的。我又没强迫你来。”歌蕊雅看着视线中的乔贞一身衣服被溅湿的模样，似乎感到自己有些失礼。可即使如此，她依然没有放柔声音，说话时口气还是硬邦邦的。

乔贞脸上的表情显示出他并不在意，好像无论她做什么无理的事他都愿意包容她。歌蕊雅有些无地自容，又不想理他，只能转身进屋。乔贞默默跟在她身后。

“你到底想做什么？”她摆好木盆，回头盯着他。

“我还以为我昨晚已经表述得很清楚了。”乔贞丝毫不避开视线地直视着歌蕊雅。从那张不太有精神的脸庞和那双红红的眼睛来看，如果说她昨晚一宿几乎都在哭泣中度过的根本没有入睡，也完全是可信的。

“……”歌蕊雅本想说些什么话讽刺他，但最后还是憋住了。她不再理会乔贞，转而开始每日清晨的扫除工作，希望这男人会受不了冷落自行离开。可是当她一边扫地一边下意识地把眼睛朝他瞟去的时候，却发现乔贞竟然自说自话地找来一块抹布，帮她一起打扫。

擦拭家具的动作很是笨拙，但又无比认真。看起来他不像是个经常自己打扫房间的家伙。可是不管乔贞此刻有多么卖力，他的表现都无法使歌蕊雅产生一丝好感，反而令她更不满意了。

她故意将灰尘扫到他脚上，弄脏了他的软皮靴。乔贞愣愣地看着她。

“别再缠着我了。快走。我不想再见到你。这些话我昨天也跟你说过的，你怎么就是不明白？”

“你那些都是气话吧。难道不是？”

“你以为你是谁？真是个自大到不行的男人。”歌蕊雅把扫帚放到一边，来到乔贞跟前，二人之间仅相隔半米。她伸出纤细的手指，点了点乔贞的胸口，“九年前你突然闯进我的生活，在我最困难的时候屡屡帮助我，偷走了一颗少女的心。当我以为我会得到幸福的时候，你却像从来没出现过似的人间蒸发了。现在，又玩起不啃一声出现的把戏，跟上次一样。你到底想从我这儿得到什么……”

歌蕊雅突然语塞了。

因为，当她第五次用指尖碰触乔贞的时候，他顺势握住了她的手。

“这回我是来带你走的。”

“带我走？到哪儿去？”她用力甩开乔贞的手掌，离他远了些。双手按住自己的心口，那儿跳得很急。蜜黄色的秀发摇摆起来。歌蕊雅使劲摇了摇头，否定那险些从脑中蹦出来的能和这男人走的可笑念头，对乔贞说，“不，不，这不重要。我以为我还会相信你吗？”

“你要怎样才肯相信我？”

“我……我再也不会相信你了！”

“看，再这样说下去恐怕会进入怪圈。我们谈点有实际内容的。”乔贞停顿了一下，“你还在那家地下酒店干活儿？”

“在三十岁之前都会一直在那儿做下去。没准还能干到三十五岁。只要化上妆，哪怕变成三十五岁的老女人也依然能装作二十七八岁的样子。”

“你在我心中，永远是最美丽的模样。”虽然说着平时最不擅长的情话，可是乔贞没有撒谎。

“少来。”歌蕊雅感到脸有些烫。她连忙侧过头，不让乔贞发现自己脸红，“倒是你，九年的岁月过去了，可在你脸上完全找不到一丝痕迹。”

“你也一样啊。”乔贞避过了龙术士不会变老的这一话题。现在，还不是告诉她这些的时候。即使将来说了，也不知道她能不能接受得了。

歌蕊雅皱了皱眉，鼻尖因不满而稍稍拱起几条细细的皱纹，“说谎。我正在渐渐衰老。我能感受到外在的变化。”

“别瞎说，你才二十七。”

在乔贞看来，近十年的时光并没有使歌蕊雅的容颜加倍流逝。这绝非情人眼里出西施的主观修正，而是他认为与其说她在逐渐老去，还不如说是她的整体气质发生了很大的变化。如果说当年初次见到的她就像一粒未经雕琢的纯天然宝石，那如今的她就是一件打磨得精致而又内敛的宝石工艺品。

歌蕊雅摇摇头，“二十七岁的女人至今仍然独身，知道别人在背后怎么议论我吗？还在做那种下贱的工作……”

“那种工作怎么了？这话我可不爱听。”出乎歌蕊雅意料之外，乔贞忽然略显激动地打断了她，“你一没偷二没抢，凭自己本事赚钱，别人凭什么说你。连一个保护你的男人都没有，完全靠自己的能力立足在这个社会那么多年，已经很不容易了。”

不知道她有没有听出来。乔贞这番话绝不是在针对她，而是在冲自己发火。冲着这个一直骗她、让她空等的混蛋男人发火。

歌蕊雅原本还想再说些什么，但是她突然听到屋外传来几阵时轻时重的、混乱飘忽的脚步声，再来是女人酥软的笑声。那重叠在一起的脚步声还有笑声乔贞早在她听到以前就感觉到了，只不过不想将宝贵的重聚时间浪费在无关的人物上面，总想和她多说一点话，才没点破。

“隔壁那两个女人回来了。让她们看见你可不好。”歌蕊雅露出催赶的姿态，“你快离开。她们八卦得很。我可不想被人说闲话。”

乔贞想了想，差点将“我可以洗脑她们”这种话说出来。但是想到他还没有对歌蕊雅完全坦白自己特殊的身份和能力，因此只能按照她所说的，恋恋不舍地离开。

“今晚你的表演我会如期而至。过会儿见。”

留下这句保证，他又像昨夜离去的时候那样极快地走掉了。在她的印象中，乔贞每次出现和消失似乎总比一般人迅速。于是非常不幸的，歌蕊雅的话还卡在喉咙里，没能说出来。

“等等，你还没征得我的同意呢……真是的！”面对来去匆匆的男人，她能做的也只有鼓起腮部、跺脚抱怨了。

 

XVII

 

到了晚上，乔贞坐在以前一直坐着的老位置，观看歌蕊雅的演出。女歌手在舞台上的身姿夺人眼球，赏心悦目。沉醉于她歌声之中的客人似乎越来越多了。

在这一天剩下来的时间里，乔贞一直都在她的眼皮底下晃来晃去的。不过，他很识相地没有到化妆室。他的眼睛时时盯着她，却始终和她保持一段微妙的距离。倒是歌蕊雅演出结束后到客人堆中敬酒时，故意经过乔贞的身边给他倒了一杯，还忍不住开玩笑般地说，“老板今天居然给我加工资了。这已经是近三年来的第五次了。这些年他对我出奇的好。你当年是不是把他给洗脑了？”对于她的问题，乔贞微笑着点头。蓝灰色的眸子中，丝毫不掩饰得胜的神色。然后，被这个微笑点醒的歌蕊雅才意识到自己竟然主动和这男人搭话，而且还是那么长那么自然的一段对话。一种恨自己不争气的感觉令她立刻转过身，掩住嘴唇，好像要把那些话给咽回去。“别以为我原谅你了。”她如此说道，远离了乔贞的坐席。双方心里都明白，这差不多就是歌蕊雅默认乔贞回到她身边的信号了。

不过，只有一点歌蕊雅始终不肯松口。那就是她不同意和乔贞出去幽会。她很害怕，如果自己再次对他付出感情，是否最终还是无法得到应有的回报？倘若这男人又对她不辞而别……歌蕊雅不确定自己有没有第二次承受住的勇气。

当然，如果只是作为一个久别重逢的老友上门拜访，陪她解解闷的程度的话，倒也没什么不好。

周三过去了，一切似乎都顺理成章。乔贞自那日起每天都会来看歌蕊雅，但没有得到过夜的权利。他每晚都趁妓|女出去接客时来到歌蕊雅住处，几小时后再离开。就像以前一样，从来不和她有过多亲密的肢体接触。

周五那天，歌蕊雅险些在表演时迟到。前一夜她就说第二天有事要办，取消了与乔贞的见面。回到酒店后，神色显得有些心不在焉，似乎在为什么事感到烦恼。尽管如此，对待工作她依然兢兢业业，完美地唱完了当晚的六首歌。

比起初识那年，歌蕊雅现在要成熟老练得多。毕竟她已经比十八岁时候的自己年长了九岁。她很注重和周围的人打交道，无论是客人、同事还是上司，都能用各自不同的方式和对方融洽相处。只要不是特别难以招架的事，她基本都能应付。遇上难缠客人的无理要求，她不急不躁，不卑不亢，知道什么该做什么不该做。她化解矛盾的微笑总是那么无懈可击，再加上老板的照顾，让人完全抓不住毛病。乔贞在为她喝彩叫好的人群中远远地注视着她，感到心里有一丝空荡荡的失落。他注意到，歌蕊雅今晚戴上了一副闪亮时髦的耳环。从材质、工艺及花样的精美程度判断，一定是花大价钱买下的。与之相比，那条颈项间的银色吊坠简直就像农妇佩戴的那般质朴。她开始收礼物了。但这说明不了什么。因为他坚信歌蕊雅不是交际花一类的轻浮女人，她仅仅是为了生存才不得不去媚笑，去敬酒，去应酬。可是，乔贞的担忧却在与日俱增。再如何安慰自己也是徒劳。要是再不出手，歌蕊雅迟早有一天会被别人抢走。

深入思考下去，乔贞发现这其实是个很好笑的想法。他和歌蕊雅早已过了拉钩发誓无忧无虑谈恋爱的年纪，彼此的岁数都不小了。在他这一次回到伦敦前，歌蕊雅有过几个男人？她是为了什么才和那些男人待在一起的？乔贞不敢往下想。能确信的只有一点：自己，不能再一味地等待了。

过了一天，到了周六夜晚，乔贞依照惯例来歌蕊雅家报到。差不多是晚饭刚刚结束的时候。隔壁的两个妓|女已经不在家了。

“歌蕊雅。”这双蓝灰色的眸子所释放出来的眼神，从来没有像此刻这般认真凝重过，“我有很重要的事要对你说。”

“嗯？是什么？”

望着漫不经心刷着碗的歌蕊雅的背脊，乔贞柔声道，“你先转过来。”

“到底什么事啊？”她照做了。放下碗碟，洗了洗手，在乔贞的示意下坐到他身边。

“你觉得我们就这样过下去好不好？”

“还行啊。你听我唱歌，捧我场，给我钱赚，还陪我聊天。日子过得挺舒坦的。”

“要我说的话，一点也不好。”

“那要怎样？”

“跟我走。离开这儿。”

坚定而短促的话语像是逃离牢笼一般过于突兀地从乔贞口中蹦了出来。歌蕊雅的脸上写满了惊讶。她不可置信地睁大眼睛。

“你在说什么？你是不是没睡醒……”

“听我说，歌蕊雅。”乔贞打断了她，但并非不想听她说话。有时候人们会通过故意打断他人对话来掩饰自身的羞涩和腼腆。乔贞毫无疑问正面临这类情况。

趁他酝酿感情的功夫，歌蕊雅偷偷挠了挠左手臂关节的痒痒。

“你是我这辈子最重要的人。”乔贞说道，“四天前，我们重逢的那晚，我告诉过你，我会带你走。现在我可以用我目前所拥有的一切向你起誓，这不是开玩笑。”

“……”

“我打算带你去个地方，开始新生活。一个远离烟雾、脂粉和酒精的生活。”

乔贞清醒地面对着自己做出的这番承诺。他身为迄今为止唯一的龙术士，却像囚犯一样被龙族严密看管着。在这种时时刻刻都必须小心谨慎的艰难处境下，龙王同意他带凡人上山的可能性微乎其微。尽管如此，乔贞还是愿意为歌蕊雅去尝试，去争取那渺茫无望的机会——与心爱之人同上卡塔特山脉，共度余生。

在强压住紧张心情努力维持严肃的面部表情的男子面前，蜜黄色头发的女子低着头，全神贯注地听着。可能就是从此刻开始，她才稍稍对乔贞语气中充满了庄重感的这番谈话有了些兴趣。

虽然老早就在心里告诫过自己，别在意这个男人的言行，一定要表现出对他的冷酷和漠不关心，尤其是当他展开“今后的打算”这方面话题的时候。但是歌蕊雅却不自觉地幻想了起来，对乔贞所描述的未来充满了向往。

“那是什么地方？”

“我现在不能说得太细。我保证，以后会全部告诉你的。”

“是吗？那听上去还真是不错呢。”

歌蕊雅毫不掩饰自己的失望，语调急转直下。但她还是对乔贞笑了笑。尽管这笑容比打发一个乞丐还要随便。

“我真的很迫切地想和你展开新的生活。歌蕊雅，你能明白我的心意吗？”

“大概吧。”她敷衍地回答，“不过，肖恩，你难道不觉得现在就对我全盘托出才比较好吗？别这会儿说得信誓旦旦的，到时候又是一场空……”

“我没骗你，真的。那是个世外桃源。人世间的一切疾苦都不会有。虽然也不可避免地有着属于它自身的复杂。”

“你的话才比较复杂吧。我一句都听不懂。”

“不，别这样说。你想一下辞职的理由吧。很快就会用到。”

“凭什么？要怎样保证你不会再度把我甩了？”歌蕊雅渐渐加快语速，“要是我又落到那般田地，还同时丢掉工作的话，那我这辈子就没什么指望了。”

“歌蕊雅……”似乎是受到她的情绪感染，乔贞有些自责地垂下了眼睑。

他深知，自己是不能一直留在人界的。讨伐异族的任务也不是每一项都得由他下界完成。歌蕊雅作为一个普通的人类女性，她不可能长久地等下去。这一切乔贞比谁都清楚。

然而——

歌蕊雅直到现在仍然未对自己托付全部的信任。或许是过去带给她的创伤太深，还需要一段时间治愈。如果此时坦白他的家仇，加上卡塔特山脉的奇遇以及龙术士的身份这些统统说出来，不知道她会用怎样的眼神看自己。会不会更加不信任他，把他当成一个彻头彻尾的大骗子负心汉呢？

他突然有一种不知该拿她怎么办的感觉。他也想与她开诚布公地彻谈一次。但他固执地认为，目前还不到时候。

“请问，你还有事吗？”对面的歌蕊雅已经有些不耐烦了。

“我、我……”被她这么一问，乔贞不禁变得结巴起来，“我待会儿是有点事……挺要紧的事，关乎到我的人生。等我办完这事儿，就马上过来接你。然后，我什么都会告诉你的。”

“随你的便吧。我又不是那种控制欲极重的女人，喜欢抓着男人的隐私不放，打探个不停。我很忙的。我要接着去洗碗了。”

“等一下。”

歌蕊雅站了起来，但没能走太远，因为乔贞突然起身靠近她，还握住了她的右手。歌蕊雅觉得脚后跟有些轻。乔贞宽大有力的手掌是如此温暖，充满了依赖感，让人不想放开。印象中，他不常和她牵手，但那屈指可数的每一次在她脑海里都是令人难以忘怀的留恋。

不过，身边的男人也许比她还要慌张一些。气息相闻的距离间，歌蕊雅的发香便是乔贞保持呼吸的理由，使他感到一阵飘然。更不用提她掌心的柔软。但这柔软的触感很快就变成了与冰冷的空气相接触。乔贞尴尬地笑了笑，把紧握住她的手松开了。

就在歌蕊雅以为他没别的事情的时候，乔贞又把放下的手伸了过来。

左脸颊鬓边，一簇飘散的发丝调皮地挣脱了发饰的束缚。乔贞想替她把这束不听话的头发放回去，才会犹豫着把手送上前。歌蕊雅无目的地微转过头，本能地去看乔贞近在咫尺的手。当这只手与那缕发丝差之毫厘时，手的主人却怎样也不敢再动，只是呆呆地凝视着面前女子的双眼，便收手了。又想碰碰她的脸，却也不敢。生怕她会不高兴，而做出闪避的动作。

在这暧昧而又怪异的气氛下，歌蕊雅只能自己把头发整到头饰后面去。

两人仿佛约定好一般同时不再说话，沉默了一会儿。片刻后，乔贞鼓起抬头的勇气，望着对方。

“记住我跟你说的那些。这一次，请你无论如何也要相信我。”

这就是作为今天二人告别的结束语了吧。歌蕊雅心想。

乔贞走到门前，回头朝她看去一眼，没发现她有任何挽留的意思。他吐了口气，低垂着头，把门打开，却迟迟没有跨出脚步。那只紧握住心上人却又很快放开、想为她整理碎发却又中途放弃的手，在门框上放了很久。

“晚安，歌蕊雅。祝你睡个好觉。明天再见吧。我还是会按老时间来看你。说起来，我忽然有个心愿，那就是希望自己能得到的答复，是经过你深思熟虑的、不会使我们俩留有遗憾的答复。跟不跟我走，选择权在你手上。我永远都不会强迫你去做任何决定。永远。”

他又补充了一段。歌蕊雅看着话音落下以后才轻轻关起的那扇门，仿佛有些走神。男人的身形已经不在视野范围之内了。

她用了十分钟做完余下的家务，一头倒在床上。时间还不到睡觉的点，但她只想在被窝里呆着。

对于那个想带自己远走高飞，却又语焉不详、不肯透露更多的男人，歌蕊雅只能不断劝说自己，别太把他的话放心上。

但，做得到吗？

既然无法做到，那就索性顺其自然好了。她开始细想他刚才对她所说的全部，就如同他临走前恳求她做的那样。她听得出来，对方言语中已经暗含着一丝想要娶她的意思在里面了。这连傻子都能读懂。

可是，在那番含蓄到回想起来令人忍俊不禁的表白过后，他竟然还是跟往常一样在她眼前走掉了。

没关系。你要走就走吧，要骗就骗吧。尽情地说大话，编故事去吧。哪个男人不会哄女人。反正，我最近本来就没心思跟你搞什么私奔。

在歌蕊雅心里，肖恩·格里芬是个谜团重重的男人。他来去无踪，漂泊不定，从来都是想来就来，说走就走。他是个绝对不能再给予信任的男人。也许被他二度抛弃也不是多么奇怪的事。他过去不就有过那样的前科吗……

还有无法用常理解释的那些超能力。

歌蕊雅至今没忘，他杀死妄图非礼自己的混混；撵走男爵派来的凶仆和发火的老板；转变老板对她的态度——这接二连三的事件，在最初发生的时候，她本来都以为事情不会有转机。但这个男人却像上天派来专门给弱者解围的英雄似的，一次次地及时出现在自己眼前。尽管乔贞每一次的援助都使她感受到一股被保护的安全感，可与之相对的，又让她在他的身上体会到了一种莫名的恐惧感。

乔贞身上总有一种看不见的东西，在警告着她不要接近他。她说不清楚这是什么。可能这是因为歌蕊雅从来没有真正了解过他。

直到今夜，她才终于想通——他闪烁其词的举动，他刻意隐去重点的做法，一切的一切，都化为阻止自己接近他的原因。一直警告自己的，是危险的预感。他是个过于神秘的男人，这一点歌蕊雅没法欺骗自己。拥有太多秘密的男人总是让人心感不安。在过去，歌蕊雅由于乔贞的神秘特质而喜欢他。可是现在，她已经没有十足的把握，认为自己还喜欢他的神秘。

在这个世界，每个人都想方设法地从别人那儿夺走更多的东西。这便是生存的法则。可是这个男人为她做了那么多，却不求回报。要么他真的很爱她，愿意无偿付出；要么就是在利用她，以达到某种目的。可是这么一想，歌蕊雅反倒更加困惑了。因为自己身上完全不具备被人利用的资本。

她想，他是爱她的。

这些年来，对于自己坚守在那家地下酒店不走的原因，歌蕊雅一直都没搞懂。或者说，她明明相当清楚，却总是逃开不去想。九年，这对女人来说可是足以使最美好的青春流逝掉的漫长岁月。然而九年过去了，自己依然选择留在这里——为什么？老板自从性格发生剧变以后，对她关爱有加。她如今所积攒下来的钱财，早已足够自己结束歌女生涯去过更好的生活。究竟为何执意留下？

答案只有一个：她在等他，等他回来。私下里，歌蕊雅已记不清痛骂过自己是笨蛋多少次。这实在是愚蠢荒唐、连赌博都不如的痴心妄想。

她想，她也是爱他的吧。

歌蕊雅的手掌在床边按紧。绵延不绝的思绪使她倍感焦虑。

该怎么办？等他明天来吗？当他办完自己的事，是不是就会兑现承诺，带她去那个所谓的世外桃源？

如果他没吹牛，如果他真愿意带她远走高飞——到那时，自己能否做到干脆地拒绝他呢？

亦或是，抛开眼下的一切，同意跟他走？

自己早已不是当初那个纯真的少女。她不想悲剧重演，再空欢喜一场……

那么，该对他说不吗？

歌蕊雅想不出明确的答案，只能烦躁地让身体在床上来回翻动。显而易见，今晚又将是一个失眠夜。

辗转反侧了近两个小时，终于发现自己全然没有睡意的歌蕊雅，拖着空虚乏力的身子下了床。她来到写字台前，取出藏在抽屉夹层中的东西。

一本材质为上等的羊皮纸、以绳子捆扎装订好的厚厚的日记本。

 

XVIII

 

“对了，那个周六正好是你和巴彻利家的长子约定的日期吧。你离开爱人的家，赶去赴约了？”

“对。”

“有没有什么不寻常的人在那儿等你？”

“约舒亚·巴彻利请来的五个术士。”

“那么多……那你身上的伤就是在那时候给他们弄出来的？”

礼查忍不住皱起眉头，不执笔的左手悬停半空，指了指乔贞锁骨附近的伤。他早就想问了。对方上身衬衣遮不到的地方，有着他所见过的最可怕的疤痕。虽然已经淡到几乎与皮肤同色的程度，却依旧触目惊心，令人挪不开视线。

乔贞注意到小说家的反应，低下头去看自己的伤疤，然后嘴角上扬，露出一个不在意的浅笑。

“不，没有任何敌人能在我的身上留下伤疤。”回答的时候，他顺手轻抚了一下脖子上那条十分女性化的吊坠。

“你用了一晚上把他们搞定的？”

“别开玩笑。除去逼问这种控制不住时间却又无法省略的必要步骤外，我觉得我一小时就能干完所有的事。而真实的情况和我推算的大致没有出入。只不过，稍微有个小小的意外。”

“他们都很厉害？”

“那倒没什么稀奇的。他会叫他认识的最厉害的帮手来对付我，这些都在我的预计之内。”乔贞简单地笑了笑，“我指的意外是，那座庄园不止有约舒亚雇来的我的同行，还有身为龙术士的我的夙敌——达斯机械兽人族。”

“……什么？”在脑中搜寻这个古里古怪的短语的礼查，在想明白这词的含义以后，诧异地怪叫起来。

 


	9. 乔贞（8）

XIX

 

乔贞赶路的步伐很快。冬日寒冷的星夜中，深绿色的斗篷随风翻飞，扬起阵阵声响。

他没有在歌蕊雅的家逗留太久，时间原本是非常宽裕的。但乔贞是个不喜欢拖延也不喜欢迟到的人。他总觉得自己出来晚了。所以，尽管他并未和巴彻利家的长子敲定具体的碰面时间，却依然不由自主地在途中不断加快前进的速度。这其中，还包含着某种急切的向往。

与心爱女子暂别的每一分钟都让乔贞感到心痛。结束这一切，解决困扰着自己多年的家仇，把这一页彻底翻过。只要完成这些，就可以带歌蕊雅到卡塔特山脉生活了。要不是这次下界执行诛杀在威尔士一带作乱的达斯机械兽人族的任务，乔贞这辈子可能都不会再故地重游来到伦敦了。这一次，他和歌蕊雅在伦敦重逢是他们二人最后的机会。乔贞绝对不会任其从指缝间流逝。

天色渐晚，圆月映射出惨白的光芒，即将爬到天空的最高点。按照约定，乔贞来到了四天前造访过一次的庄园。

这片庄园是当地一个富豪的私有地。远远望过去，在中央的大屋外，是由田地和林地包围起来的大块空地。数间简陋的农民茅舍错落有致地搭建在一望无垠的农田中。广阔的区域内没有一点光线。居住在茅舍里的人们应该已经入睡了。

总的来说，和之前来的时候几乎没有不同。可是，乔贞在附近没有看见装扮成乞丐的线人。

他放慢脚步，改为步行。当他走到门口的亭子前，发现了第二个不同。那天他来的时候，庄园的大门也已经关上。不过，透过守夜人亭子的门缝还是可以看到有个人坐在里边。但是今夜，没有守夜人坐在那里。也许是被约舒亚·巴彻利给提前支开了吧，乔贞心想。

第三个不同，是乔贞进入庄园走了一段路以后察觉到的。这是只有体会过刀口舔血日子的人才能嗅出的气息。这座在黑夜中静静呼吸的偌大庄园，此刻正弥漫着一股伺机待发的冰冷杀气。

乔贞穿越农田，走在田间横竖交错的阡陌小道上。随着离庄园主款待仇人的华宅越来越近，他渐渐觉得脚下的步子沉重起来，软皮靴踩到杂草的响声如同刀子切割生肉那般刺耳。往昔的许多旧事犹如一幅幅清晰的画面在眼前飘忽着闪过。倒在血泊中被刺死的父母和弟弟妹妹、拉着妻子的手逃出熊熊大火燃烧的家、在染有妻子鲜血的床上痛失妻儿……从他跟随龙族密探来到卡塔特山脉学成法术的二十三岁那年起，这是离目标最近的一次。他幻想过无数次自己见到仇人时候的场景。而今，他终于将要对那用来追逐仇人的九年光阴做一个了结。他活动了两下手指，握成拳头然后又松开，就像上战场的战士给自己鼓舞打气似的。

这片空旷的区域，静悄悄得好像除了缓步前行的乔贞外一个人也没有。肥沃的农田已在身后。前方开阔地中央，一座华丽的别墅拔地而起，是约舒亚和庄园主一家先前就餐的场所。在那里，乔贞看到了自己要找的人。

阻挡在身前的人共有五个。一名衣着考究、暗金色头发的青年男子带领着四个散发着浓重杀气的男人，站在所有人的中间，与乔贞面对面站立。虽是这样说，但他并不和其他四人站在同一条线上，而是稍稍靠后一两米的位置。这也难怪，约舒亚·巴彻利只是个毫无作战能力的普通人，他需要能人异士保护他的安危，这是乔贞能够理解的。

双方的距离大约在三十米。那几个男人，乔贞仅凭感知便判断出他们的力量约莫在哪种级别。个子最高的那个是第二等级的术士，稍矮的三个则是第三等级。他们长相各异，但注视自己的眼神却非常相似——都将乔贞看成一个必须除掉的对象。他们不约而同的眼神仿佛明确地表示：你出现在了错误的地方。为了挽回这个错误，我们必须杀掉你。

这些统统在乔贞料定的范围内。被雇佣过来当做杀手一般使唤着的术士们，本来就和自己没有任何私人恩怨。他们会站在这里帮助约舒亚，只是单纯地拿人钱财替人|消灾罢了。必须杀死乔贞才能赚一笔足够他们挥霍很久的钱财。今晚他们选择出现在一对仇敌会面的场合中，看来是希望不虚此行的。

一片寂静之中，只听见乔贞一人徐徐前行的脚步声。他在离那些早早等候自己的人们身前二十米的地方停下了。

那几人身后的位置，已经接近敞开着的华宅大门。庄园主托马斯·霍顿和他几个年长的儿子仿佛历史的见证者一般神情凝重地站在那里——气氛几乎凝滞到冰点的室外与亮着金黄烛光的温馨室内之间的地带。乔贞观察他们脸上警惕的表情，同时也注意到没有一个女眷在场。他不知道这些人参合进来站在约舒亚后面是为了什么。这一切本就与他们无关。再往约舒亚那一脸成竹在胸表情的脸庞看去，乔贞大概猜到这是为什么。在寒风中哆嗦的庄园主的无能形象和自己的仇敌形成鲜明对比。那些被牵连进来的普通人之所以会冒着生命危险在远处旁观而不去躲开，八成是被约舒亚半胁迫性质地邀请到这儿充当见证人的吧。奖赏那群帮手的钱财，估计也是他们家出的。

一开始的时候，互相对峙的双方都没有说话。乔贞将视线从庄园主人及其家属身上收回，又一次朝约舒亚请来的术士们看去，挨个扫过。

他们也在看乔贞，目光充满了忌惮。而乔贞回视的眼神却相当镇定。作为必须被抹杀掉的对象的那个男人，居然是一个人来的。他明知道将会有重重陷阱在这里等待着自己，却依旧独自赴约前来。他表现得越淡定自如，众人便越是觉得这人不简单。那眉宇间的不怒自威，让人心中微微一凛。约舒亚这一方的术士们不禁眉头深皱，由于参不透他究竟有多少能耐，因此看乔贞的眼神愈发凌厉凶狠充满敌意了。

乔贞的眼睛跃过那几人，直接朝身为今夜主角之一的仇家长男望过去。

“幸会了，巴彻利。”

随着这个初次让仇人听见的声音，乔贞朝前迈出一步，直视被四名术士护在身后的约舒亚。约舒亚先是一惊，然后发出一小串极为短促的笑声，像是在嘲弄他。

“十二年前，我们一家五口包括本家的十八口人全都被埃塞烈德二世下令处决。那是一桩冤案。如今已经查明是你们当年在背后诬告我们要谋反。我想知道巴彻利家族陷害我们的原因。”

“我没必要回答你这老掉牙的问题。我今日会在此等候那么久也不是为了跟你和平谈判的。”约舒亚说，“你留下的纸条所表达的意思已经相当清楚了。不管我怎样解释你都不会放过我的不是吗？而且你们都是勾结北欧强盗的叛国者。因此，贱民，你没有向我提问的权利。不过有一点挺让我奇怪的。你究竟得有多愚蠢，才会不带一个帮手单独过来找死。再结合你那封狂妄无比的约战书，我看你要么是笨蛋，要么是疯子。”

乔贞脸上变色，但没有发作，心里憋着一口气。只觉得此人外表斯文，谈吐却是无礼至极，瞬间减去了不少想要跟他继续攀谈的欲望。不过，该问的话还是一句都不能少。乔贞知道一场厮杀难以避免，但这并不是他今夜唯一的目的。

“你一定要回答我的问题。为何对塞恩斯伯里一家下毒手？如果你的回答让我满意，我可以考虑不杀你。”

“你说什么？塞恩斯伯里，别搞错了现在占绝对优势的人可是我。”乔贞带着施舍意味的话语让约舒亚有些生气，他森然道，“况且你们窝藏丹麦人难道不是事实？你们的底细可一点都不清白，居然给我装起无辜来了？也许你想说这其中另有隐情，不能一竿子打翻一船人，那帮强盗当中也是有好人的——收起这些令人作呕的说辞吧，别再狡辩了。我可不吃这一套。我现在郑重地警告你，不要在我面前装出一副大义凛然的复仇者模样，好像你向我讨债有多么天经地义和正当理由似的。贱民，作为到现在都执迷不悟的叛国者，杀了你全家一点都不冤枉。”

乔贞心中痛苦万分。自己的母亲只是个漂洋过海到英格兰定居的普通移民者。一个无足轻重的女人，她能有多大威胁？约舒亚和他的家人就因为母亲的血统而要加害塞恩斯伯里一家吗？看着对自己冷嘲热讽的仇敌之子越说越激动的神情，他忽然觉得再这样说下去也没什么意思了。

“只可惜你们这群依靠搬弄是非才能在国王面前争得一些地位的小丑，时隔多年以后也被灭了门。昔日的功劳在哪里？不过也是刀俎上的鱼肉罢了。尊贵的巴彻利少爷，竟然沦落到去做渔民、木工、铁匠这些属于贱民的工作，当真是报应。”

乔贞说出充满挑衅的言语，这对他来说是很罕见的。约舒亚被他说得哑口无言，过了好一会儿，才想到要回答。

“我对报应啊、轮回啊这种迷信的东西向来都很鄙夷。我只相信命运是掌握在有实力、有能力、有权力的人手上。塞恩斯伯里，你那天打断宴会的行为可真是目中无人。我知道这祸躲不过，便用钱买通几名高手来对付你。这些都是我聘请过来的人称术士的高手。你们双方就在这里决斗吧。无论输赢与否，往日的恩怨一笔勾销如何？拘泥于那些旧事实在太愚蠢了。当然，你的尸体得留下。”

乔贞丝毫不把约舒亚周围的帮手放在眼里，冷冷扫过他们。此刻，只有对眼前之人的满满的愤怒超过了理智占据着脑海。自己今天什么都没问出来，这让他感到沮丧。再想到约舒亚之前如此不讲公道、满口妄言的辱骂，更是激发了他高傲倔强的怒气。体内封存了多年的恨意也在缓缓苏醒，逐渐勃发起来。

“你这番说辞是建立在他们一定杀得掉我的自信之上的吧，巴彻利？可惜我要让你失望了。我原本以为你是个受过高等教育的公子哥，可以和你这个人正常交流沟通一番的。这一点，是你让我失望了。”

“废话少说。我有些厌烦跟你交谈了。”约舒亚后退几步，对身边的几个术士说道，“快上，把他给我干掉。完事后，足以养活你们下半辈子的丰厚报酬就是各位的囊中之物了。”

约舒亚说完后，四个术士互相对视了一眼，似乎在打什么暗号。他们纷纷跨出一步，走近乔贞。从那几具躯体周身散发出来的魔力，说不尽的深厚。

面对四倍于自己的敌人，乔贞毫不慌乱，一脸平静。他亲自下界诛杀达斯机械兽人族的次数虽少，但往常都是他独自一人执行任务与异族对敌的，布里斯大多数时候都不在身边，对方总是人多势众。因此即使这一次孤身陷入重围，也不过是把从前的险境再经历一遍罢了——把那些天性残暴狡黠的异族，替换成自己不认识的同行们。

那四人正在向他逼近。离他还有十五米距离的时候，他们摆起了架势。地面开始闪出微光，红蓝交错的线条如同蜿蜒盘行的蛇渐渐浮现。通常第二等级以下的术士们会花费较长的时间布置魔法阵施法。这段立定在原地专注于施法吟唱的时间，是敌人发动攻击的大好机会。为了避免被迫展开他们并不擅长的贴身近战的情况出现，就必须有什么东西将敌人绊住，远离自己。

突然，乔贞感到周围的气体中有一股不自然的流动，然后听见锐器割裂空气疾飞而来的声音。乔贞被迫移开投注在四人身上的注意力，转头看去。一把一米余长的标枪状武器穿透了仓促间他抬起的右臂。

嘀嘀嘀……是某种液体流淌到地上的声音。远处，仿佛听见约舒亚开心地笑了。这个不自量力到想要取他性命的仇人却比自己先行一步挂彩，还要同时与那么多人对抗，离死应该不远了吧。约舒亚一定是这样想，才会忍不住发出清脆的嘲笑声。然而，真正看清楚那一刻到底发生了什么的四名术士却是脸上无光，惊诧地面面相觑。

“竟然偷袭我吗？真是好不要脸！”向着投枪袭来的上方，乔贞甩出左手，一声怒喝，“宵小之辈，给我滚出来！”

立时，从华宅顶上落下来一个人影。此人并不是按照自己的意志从屋顶跳下，而像是受到某种攻击失足滚落的。约舒亚和庄园主一家纷纷回头，只见那人灰头土脸地跌下来，摔在地上，伴随着簌簌而落的尘埃。

那是原先埋伏在暗处的一个术士，力量应该是第二等级。刚才的那支标枪就是他从高处射出的。

按照事先商量好的对策，约舒亚请来的五名术士要有一个充当其他四人站定施法时的保护伞，阻止乔贞利用他们咏唱法术的时间接近他们，并对他发动奇袭。如果能用标枪干净利落地杀掉他那是再好不过的了。最差的情况也就是刺中他身体的一部分把他钉在地面上限制其行动，再上前解决他。

可是，现实却与理想产生了极大的偏差。

倒在地上的那个术士，好不容易挣扎着站了起来。他摇摇晃晃站立不定的模样好似醉酒一般。他脸上的肌肉扭曲，用手在胸口乱抓一阵，好像受了很重的伤那般痛楚至极。只听见他难受地憋出一句沉吟，“好、好厉害！”话声断断续续，上气不接下气。他蹒跚着走了几步，想跟同伴会合，却突然吐出一口血，倒地不起。

众人见他头一歪，昏死过去，不禁脸色发白。这名术士，其实力在第二等级之中算是中游水平。对付像雇主的仇人这样丝毫没有力量的普通人，简直就像踩死一只蚂蚁那般简单。但他为什么如此迅速地溃败了呢。原因只有一个，那就是他的敌人，远强过他。

在术士之中，有一条不成文的规定。若遇上魔力比自己更深厚更庞大的对手，低等级的术士是感应不到的。只有强者，才能够轻易感知到弱者。

这样一想就全部明白了。刚才，乔贞仅以魔力化出一道冲击波，挥出左臂将这道冲击波向偷袭者击去，正中那男子心口。乔贞连五分力都未使出，对方便已奄奄一息，彻底丧失了战斗力。双方之间的实力差距，大大超过了其他四位术士的想象。

力量比中等水平的第二等级还要强上许多倍，这家伙到底是什么东西。对于一生都不曾与龙族接触过的这几名闲散术士而言，实在想象不出乔贞的真正实力。

就连约舒亚也能隐隐觉出局势正在对自己不利起来。他本以为自己已经退到安全之处，可以高枕无忧地欣赏自己的术士朋友们是如何羞辱乔贞把他逼到绝境的全过程了。可是——怎么会这样？

约舒亚收起先前戏谑的笑容，再次向乔贞看去，发现那男人竟毫发无伤，手上的投枪亦不见踪影。

乔贞能如此敏捷地接下那一枪，是因为他早就觉察到屋顶上方有人。尽管那人藏在一个很隐蔽的掩藏位置，但身上弥漫的魔力气息是逃不出乔贞野兽一般灵敏的感知力的。他抱着想要看看那家伙到底会有何后续举动的想法，没有揭穿那拙劣的隐藏。随后，敌人突发暗箭，乔贞从容接住。他侧身接枪的角度从约舒亚那边看过去像是身体被刺穿了似的。实际上，他是轻松地伸出右手将那只冰枪给握住了。沿枪杆淌下滴到地面的液体不是乔贞的血，而是被乔贞紧握在手里遇热就化的冰水。只消一刻他便用掌中燃起的火将偷袭者制成的冰枪融化成一滩再无任何威胁的水，再把火熄灭。这一连串的动作快到常人的视力无法捕捉，就连那几个术士同行也是瞪大双眼，感到不可思议。

在没有按预定计划旗开得胜的失利情形下，众人皆是默默不语，心跳加剧。“快，快，给我上啊，拿下他！”约舒亚见余下的四人犹疑不前，赶紧出言催促。

“我们四个一起上，不怕取胜不了。”个子最高的那人向身边三人打气，得到了齐声的回应，“说得对！”

这么一来，场面登时大乱。脚底下的魔法阵早已准备妥当，就等发力了。

之前说话的高个子首当其冲，举起双手，从布置在地上的火红色五芒星魔法阵中汲取魔力，发动炎的术式。这是身为第二等级的术士在不借助外力时，自身攻击力最强的进攻手段。

第二位术士画出的魔法阵的中间图案虽然也是五芒星形，颜色却是苍蓝色的。显然，他想重复昏厥过去的那名同伴的伎俩，把吸收空气水分凝结而成的冰枪朝乔贞掷去。

第三位术士使出了召唤魔法。一头被赋予实体的棕熊包裹着坚实的机械表皮，从地上闪烁着的银色圆形魔法阵中央的六芒星中爬出来，响应了术者的召唤。

第四位术士选择和高个子一起进行将触及到的一切燃烧殆尽的火焰攻击。出现在他掌中的火球规模要比同伴小一些，也暗一些。本来，他就是约舒亚聘请过来的五个术士中最弱的。尽管他的力量及不上同伴，但他依然做出了最大的努力。在他的帮助下，舞动在高个子术士周身的火焰在漆黑的夜空中显得更加灼烈。寒冬冰冷的空气被点燃了。

术士按力量强弱划分，基本可以分为四等。但若从战斗类型上进行划分，则要复杂得多。

有的术士能将元素的力量发挥到极限。他们是纯净的魔法师，掌握着最原始的火、水、冰、风这些元素，领悟其精髓。在与敌人交战时，运用元素力量爆发出令人咋舌的破坏力。

有的术士将锻炼自己羸弱的身体作为第一要义，夜以继日地艰苦修炼着。他们将魔力凝聚到体内，把肉体磨练成坚固的剑与盾，并学习各种近距离攻击技术，对付敌人。

有的术士喜欢钻研炼金术，对某些邪恶的黑魔法亦表现出浓重的好奇心。他们擅长发明创造新的生命体。熊或者狼这些强壮并且充满野性的猛兽是他们首选的对象。他们用魔力将野兽创造出来，再收集死去的或濒死状态的达斯机械兽人族的身体碎片对这些野兽进行改造，一心一意地投入到冒险的实验中。

除上述之外，不乏还有很多难以归类的术士。

若能同时兼有多项能力，那便是出类拔萃不可多得的人才。就算无法面面俱到，那么在其中某一领域研究到极致，拔得头筹，也能成为数一数二的高手。

阻挡在乔贞面前、对他施展自己得意杀招的这些术士们，除却没有战斗类型的术士外，其他的类型可全都包括进去了。

可是谁能想到，他们如今正要面对的这个敌人，却是个全能呢？

三股力量朝乔贞袭来。随便哪个击中他，都将是足以当场使其毙命的伤害。

所有的攻击中，以枪的速度最快。

乔贞冷淡地看着这根突破音速飞来的尖利物体，单手接住了。但是冲击所引发的力道却使他不自然地后退了三步。沙砾与小石子被剥到一边。与地面产生摩擦的靴子拖出了两条直直的泥印。

“呲——”

掌心传来一阵痛意。那是乔贞从未体会过的疼痛。它算不上剧烈，也并非无法抵御，只是中招者未能做好承受的心理准备才会感到惊讶。他原本认为自己可以十分轻松地接下冰枪，再朝敌人掷去，扰乱他们进攻的节奏的。可是……

那用冰制成的标枪上，竟分布着不均匀的倒刺。它们钩进肌肉，深深地陷入，如同植物的根茎深扎在泥土里。如果乔贞用蛮力把枪拔出，只怕伤口会无限撕裂延伸，这只手掌会在被绞得一塌糊涂的情况下报废。

乔贞感受到敌人的狠辣，决定不再留手。就在乔贞燃起火焰把满是倒刺的冰枪全部消融掉的时候，他感受到一阵扑鼻而来的热气。以一敌四，多少分散了他的注意力。舞动的灼热之炎正在逼近他，同时，机械熊的利齿也已近在眼前。

火焰与魔兽的威胁双双迫近，就在后方观战的约舒亚暗暗握起拳头准备欢庆胜利的时候，乔贞所在之处的地上忽然贯穿出一道银光，然后，他的身影就消失了。

“嗯？！”术士们发出惊叹。他们的对手用一种眼睛难以捕捉的速度避过了“火之术”与机械熊的攻击，并飞快地跃到那名用冰枪的术士身前。

这是“幻影”的高级运用。使身体像气体一样于原地蒸发，再从另一端完好无损地出现——从肉眼看过去便是这种效果。这是低等级的术士永远都掌握不了的秘术。

尽管乔贞避开的动作非常快，可是一根筋朝敌人直冲过去的机械兽以及喷射出去的火焰则没有乔贞这般灵动。眼看二者就要撞成一团，互相抵消了。火红的能量波无法改变轨道，干脆地直接命中了熊的腹部。然而，却没能出现乔贞想要看到的一幕。

寄希望于火焰能够把机械熊烧掉的乔贞发现自己想错了。如果换成自己施展“火之术”，一定能轻而易举地把那头笨熊烧得一丝不剩。可是凝聚了两名敌对术士力量的火焰，其威力并没有想象中那样猛烈，只是烧掉了机械熊用以保护自身的灰色表皮。用敌人自己的招数打败他们的伎俩看来行不通了。

乔贞没有气馁，他的身形已然出现在制冰术士面前数米处的地方。“可恶！”被敌人选为优先击败对象的男人嗟讶地低吼一声，还想还手。但在被逼近到无法拉开彼此间隔距离的范围内，根本来不及组织起第二波攻击。逃跑的念头闪电般地快速升起。男人才刚转身，却被一股剧痛折磨得嚎啕大叫。

“呜啊！”

仿佛回敬刚才的流血那般，一把两米不到的冰枪穿透了他的大腿，深深刺进地面。这孩子气的做法连乔贞自己都吃了一惊。但是不管怎样，能跟自己对抗的敌人总算又少了一个。

所有的人都很惊讶。其他三名术士为同伴的遭遇感到一丝同情。男人右大腿上的肌肉被残忍地扯开，枪头死死地扎在地面里，难以拔出。他脸色惨白，眼前一片昏黑，但是却还要用左脚强撑住地面不让身体倾斜。男人一面将重心移到左侧不让右腿的伤势扩大，一面念起“火之术”的咒语企图用高温驱散寒冰，却发现火焰融冰的速度极为缓慢。看来，他和敌人的力量差距还是过于巨大了。

所遭受的挫折不但是被剥夺行动力钉在了地上，以及无法马上把冰枪融化掉为自己解除痛苦这两点。不断喘着粗气的男人面容灰败。在乔贞用手投出冰枪的那一刻，他清楚地看见对方原本负伤的手掌连一条印子都看不到了。斑斑血迹与数条伤疤瞬间消失无踪——难道在朝自己发动攻击的片刻功夫，他已经将手上的伤治好了吗？

“给我报仇啊！”

男人忘记了自己插着还没解冻的冰枪的右腿，忘记了被限制住的无法活动的身体，也忘记了敌人那深不可测的实力和他追击的可能性。他朝其他人喊道，同伴们对他点点头，再次向乔贞展开了攻势。

召唤师立即使用魔法，为熊修复伤势。明明是气温极低的寒冬，他却汗流浃背。在他的努力下，嚎叫着的野兽刚健强壮的躯体上，再次露出泛着钢铁般深灰近黑的冷光。

那两个引火的术士也重新开始低声吟唱咒语。空中吐出苛烈的火蛇，向没有架起任何防御壁的乔贞蜿蜒而去。

在可以瞬间咬断人类颈项的猛兽张开的血盆大口，以及如潮水般汹涌冲出的火势面前，乔贞的神情依旧泰然自若。

敌人进攻的威势非同小可，可是乔贞只用一招就将它们化解了。

盘踞而起的火焰如同一股龙卷风。

呼呼，两颗火球脱离乔贞手掌飞出。一颗拦截机械熊，一颗冲击敌人的火焰。无论从施法的熟练度，还是速度，亦或是击中目标所造成的创伤都要比敌人的招数猛烈得多。

凶猛的棕熊还没有完成冲锋，就变成了飞灰。召唤一头机械熊，几乎耗尽了这名第三等级术士所有的魔力。当乔贞以火破除他的招数后，便再也没有还手的余地了。

至于敌人释放的烈焰，也已尽数落入到乔贞火球的包围圈中，被吞没，被消耗。冲撞在一起的两股力道互相激荡，有一股远远压过了另一股。

乔贞把敌人的攻击一扫而空后，一边整理衣服一边叹息着。在他面前，是为了抖落包裹住全身的火焰而痛苦地扭动躯干、在地上不停打滚的三人。

由于身体所蕴含的魔力远胜对方，使他的行动加倍迅捷，后发的招数反而先至。须臾间，他便连续打倒了那三人。胜负高下已判。

怪物……他们如此瞪着乔贞，心里默念着诅咒的词汇。

乔贞知道这些人都不是大奸大恶之辈，只是受了约舒亚的利诱才会和自己对抗，因此手上始终留有余地。被打倒在地的术士们也没理由猜不到乔贞下意识地放水了。在过于强大的这个敌人面前，他们自叹不如。老实说，直到目前为止，乔贞还是没有出尽全力。他迎敌时游刃有余的姿态，甚至让人怀疑他究竟有没有使出超过一成的功力。他施展专司进攻的火之术的时候，是运用魔力将红色五芒星魔法阵自动绘制在手背上的。这样大大压缩了施法的时间，连半秒钟都没有。光凭这一点，他和那群术士就有天壤之别。

“杀——杀掉他！不要后退！”

发出这声叱喝的人是约舒亚。在他身后，胆小如鼠的庄园主早就溜进大厅，放弃对这场对决的观测了。他的几个儿子还留在这里，但是个个面如死灰，嘴巴痉挛抽搐，一句话也说不出来，看那样子随时都有可能逃跑。约舒亚靠门而立，一颗心砰砰乱跳。他紧紧按住胸口，企图安抚自己镇静下来，却阻止不了心中的惧意越来越盛。

在海斯廷斯捕鱼的时候，他认识了这帮没有正当工作、整日游手好闲的术士们。他们对巴彻利家长男乃罪臣之子的事实并不在意，只觉得能在这人手里捞上一笔，便随口恭维他几句，讨好他。描述自身的本领时，往往言过其实。可是约舒亚却沾沾自喜，总觉得自己认识了几个非常了不得的人物。约舒亚当时曾夸下海口，许诺将来自己东山再起后一定能给他们取之不尽的财富。这些人便从此跟随了他。原以为这次的决斗是稳操胜券的。此时，见自己搬来的救兵不消多久便被仇人打得落花流水，而且己方还是仗着人数优势以多欺少。约舒亚不禁产生了逃逸的念头。但若就此悄悄离开，终究说不过去。为了不丢掉面子，他只能继续朝那负伤不轻的四个术士吆喝，期待他们能够重振雄风，超常发挥，把乔贞干掉。

“你们在做什么？忘记当初怎么对我宣誓的吗？杀掉这个男人！杀掉他！”

约舒亚的叫声嘈杂而又刺耳。面对雇主气急败坏的呐喊，几名术士无可奈何地互相望着，都不说话。生平做梦都想象不到会遇见如此厉害的敌手。如今别说上前动手，没有立刻逃跑就已经算立场坚定了。

“约舒亚·巴彻利，你还看不出来吗？这几个男人都不是我的对手。”乔贞不屑地说道，“你所依赖的这几根救命稻草，此刻早已经像丧家犬一样全面溃败了。”

“住口！给我闭嘴啊，塞恩斯伯里！”约舒亚哀天叫地的模样实在是狼狈至极。他的身子软软地瘫坐下来，却依旧恶狠狠地用手指着乔贞，看起来极为委屈、怨恨和痛苦，“谁能帮帮我，让他闭上那张嘴啊！”

尽管约舒亚仍在做无意义的抗争，可是被打败了的人们却是低头不语，仿佛默许了乔贞对他们侮辱性的话语，也接受了自己惨败的现状，完完全全地认命了。

除了一个人。

 


	10. 乔贞（9）

 

五人之中，受伤最轻的是那个高个子的家伙。他作为第二等级的术士，应该是跟随约舒亚的五个术士中最强的一位。他翻滚着扑灭身上的火苗后，居然不马上驱动魔力对伤口进行救急治疗，而是站起来朝乔贞冲了过去。

“噢，詹姆，只有你是好样的！”

名叫詹姆的高个子术士没有在意约舒亚造作的鼓舞。自从出道以来，他未尝一败，因此也从未受过如此重的伤。乔贞给予他的烧伤使他感到屈辱，也使他不再保持冷静。他把一把雪亮的匕首从衣服中取出，抱着对方白刃战不是强项的侥幸心理，朝他冲去。他强迫性地注视着乔贞蓝灰色的眼睛，不让自己在强敌面前产生动摇的情绪。

“冥顽不灵。”乔贞淡淡地说道。觉得这人真是无可救药，竟然把钱看得比命还重。

尽管如此想着，还是必须对这个敌人的攻击采取措施。单纯的防卫，或者简单明了地结果他，怎样都行。能够代表约舒亚作战的只有他了。只要在他接近自己时发动简易的魔力冲击，便可分出胜负。

不过，詹姆进行的并不是大脑混乱之后的莽撞冲刺。

“哼。”

本以为对方连近身都无法做到的乔贞，轻轻哼了一声。对方挥舞匕首的动作简直令人赞叹。他用术士这类人所不可能具备的技巧，让手中那把小体积的利器变化出海潮般变幻莫测防不胜防的攻势。看来他是练过武的，与那些单纯依靠超能力法术的控法者很不一样。

詹姆明白，即使自己没有负伤，这也是一场难以展开的较量。他在魔法方面已经彻底败北，在乔贞完美无缺的技巧面前，自己拥有的那些不过是小孩子过家家的魔术。但是，通过刚才一系列的对决，乔贞一定会断定他是个十分传统的术士吧。敌人的认识有一半是错误的。现在，就是证明那个错误的时候。

刀刃撕裂空气，划出一道道优美短促的弧线。詹姆自如地操纵着匕首，每次进攻都是如此精确。乔贞以“幻影”闪身避过前十次进攻，却没有转移很远，这让詹姆追击的困难度大大下降了。他很快就能在失手后再次缠住乔贞。以外行人的眼光看过去，就好像二人具有对等的实力似的。

“就是这样，上去杀掉他——”约舒亚低沉的嘶吼中显露出一丝亢奋。

必须给他一个惨痛的教训。乔贞认为该是自己全力以赴的时候了。

银光闪动，带走了墨绿斗篷飞舞的身影。这一跃，超过了三十米。乔贞再次施展“幻影”的瞬间移动效果，拉开与詹姆的距离。

詹姆一击扑空之后连忙转身，重新振作，咆哮着袭来。乔贞无畏地举起握拳的右手，等他靠近。当双方的距离近到白刃战范围以内时，乔贞竟然毫不躲避地用极具力道的拳头朝詹姆手中的匕首打去。

“什么？！”

匕首的主人已经阻止不了武器被大力击飞的命运，只能徒劳地喊叫着。照理说，这至少应该是两败俱伤的结果。在利器与肉体硬碰硬交汇的那一刹那，由于负伤而渐渐失去优势的应该是乔贞一方。拳头在干脆地击中匕首的同时，也应该被利刃贯穿才对。可是，要如何解释被匕首刺中的那只手所呈现出来的无伤状态呢？

乔贞不会拳法，也没学过武术。但他随意击出的一拳，夹带着惊人的力量。通过魔法将肌肉强化到钢铁般坚韧的程度，再加之乔贞利用“幻影”使步伐加快，因此当他移动时，就像背后有一股无形的风在推动着他。乔贞的身体俨然化成一颗超音速炮弹。快捷的移动速度带动全身，使他出拳如风般迅猛，只是朝前随便打出一拳便将敌人的武器击飞。匕首根本刺不进乔贞被魔法强化过的坚硬的皮肤里，在接触到铁拳的那个瞬间便被弹到远方。不仅如此，就连詹姆本人也被这股怪力震退数步。

突如其来的打击使詹姆失去了对自己身体的控制力。当判断出对方暂时不可能再组织进攻还手时，乔贞在离他十米远的地方停下了。

接下来的事情，在短短几秒内发生。乔贞举起右掌，五指张开，掌心对向詹姆。半秒过后，手指忽然向下一扣，捏起一个拳头。他正在用魔力对敌人身体的某个部位进行压迫。脆弱的头颈即将被挤溃。为了控制住对方无法动弹的身体，乔贞不断地发动所有的魔力。这不单单是魔力的比拼，更是毅力和耐力的竞赛。詹姆因为颈部的疼痛而咬紧牙关，眼睛充血，额头青筋暴突。如果敌人的魔力和乔贞大致相当或胜于他，就能无效化他的攻击；如果略微不及，至少还能做出抵抗进行自救。但是从詹姆的死状判断，看来他在魔力方面是完全无法跟乔贞媲美的。

——颈椎被一股无形之力拗断九十度而死。这便是魔力不如乔贞的对手会得到的死法。詹姆口中鲜血狂喷，双臂展开，犹如一滩软泥般重重地倒在地上，转瞬间便没有了呼吸。

和死者的魔法及匕首格斗技巧比起来，乔贞的法术既不华丽也不具观赏性，却极为干练有效。

俯在地上的术士们扭过头，不敢去看同伴悲惨的尸体。约舒亚由于最强的帮手被杀死而联想到自己渺茫的存活可能性，这让他产生了一阵强烈的脱力感，差一点当场昏厥。好几秒内，他的大脑一片空白。他看了看詹姆几乎与没有生命力的躯干脱节的头颅，又看了看导致这一死亡的凶手。托马斯的几个儿子在稍远位置，争先恐后地逃进了大厅，把门死死闭上。

静静地将这些人绝望的眼神尽收眼底，直到这一刻才终于下了杀手的乔贞，用欠缺一切情感的平淡目光俯视着眼前颤抖不已的仇敌。

“看看你的这副模样。巴彻利家的宠儿，民族的功臣，新国王的弃子！如今却像个等待被处决的犯人靠着门发抖。放弃吧。再这样固执下去你会害死这里所有的人。把当年陷害塞恩斯伯里一家的真实原因告诉我，我再给你最后一次机会。”

“……可恶的塞恩斯伯里，可恶，可恨啊！”约舒亚语无伦次地骂着，险些咬到舌头，“谁要告诉你那种东西，你这个不得好死的家伙——”

“嘻嘻嘻……”

在乔贞回复前，一阵属于稚嫩男童的悦耳笑声突然从别墅中迸发出来。所有的人都情不自禁地寻找声源，终于发现是那个从室内一蹦一跳往外走的孩子。庄园主的小儿子阿伯特·霍顿步入众人的视线中。在他维持着纯真笑容的脸蛋上，找不到一丝害怕存在的痕迹。

“阿伯特……你出来干什么！不要命了？”托马斯的大儿子唐纳德·霍顿情非得已地紧跟着冲出来，一把抓起弟弟的小手往里拽，“这里太危险，快跟我进屋去！”

出人意料的是，他的手却被年幼瘦弱的弟弟十分轻易地甩开了。考虑到二人的体型还有年龄差距，这简直是不可能发生的事。

“哥哥，你难道不觉得这是一出很好看的戏吗？”阿伯特微笑着将眼睛眯成月牙状。

“什、什么？”

“我都说啦，这出戏很精彩。所以我才不要回去呢。我要在这儿近距离欣赏。”

听到男孩撒娇般拒绝的话语，唐纳德不安地俯视着他的脸。现在可不是使性子玩闹的时候。在这性命攸关的时刻，难道他就没有感到一丝危险吗？

乔贞眯起眼睛望着数十米开外那对无论神情还是表现都无比迥异的兄弟。在他的心里隐隐有了某种冰冷的预想。

“阿伯特，听话！赶紧回来！”

为了自己最疼爱的心肝宝贝，懦弱的庄园主竟亲自跑出室外，想要把小儿子叫回去。可是阿伯特不但对父亲的要求充耳不闻，更是冲开了大哥的阻拦来到决斗场地中间。那双闪烁着愉快光泽的属于孩童的眼眸，直勾勾地望进乔贞眼底。

“阿伯特——”

任凭托马斯再怎样叫唤都没用。阿伯特对身后父兄的呼喊不理不睬。这时候的他已径直走到一败涂地的数名术士跟前。与不敢离开屋子太远的托马斯之间已经有了很长一段距离。

阿伯特的喉头发出呵呵的笑声，边走边笑。顿时，一股不详的气息从四处升起。能感受到这股气息的人，恐怕除了乔贞没有第二个了。

“不好。你们几个，快逃——”乔贞冲着前方大叫一声，目标是被自己打倒在地、一时间无法行动的术士们。

他的话音尚未完全落下，耳边就传来了凄厉的惨叫。那个被冰枪牢牢钉住的术士的身体不知何时被劈成数份。残肢四处横飞，撞向地面。就在血雾将夜色染上绯红的刹那，第二名牺牲者就出现了。

召唤熊的男人嘴里喷出了无声的哀号与血泡，身体逐渐软倒，下滑进脚边的血泊里。

剩下的术士连溅上脸颊的同伴的血沫都来不及擦，死亡的阴影便迅速降临在他头上。

肌肉断裂的声音和临死惨叫的声音重叠在一起，使目击者宛如亲临一场噩梦。血色雾气弥漫在年幼的凶手身边。在他脚下，是霎时间诞生的数名死者。

一个是乔贞为了杀鸡儆猴而毫不客气杀掉的名叫詹姆的术士，一个是开场后不久便被乔贞击成重伤的偷袭者。另外三个，已经成为一团模糊不清的肉酱。阿伯特取走其中四人的性命，只在眨眼间。乔贞叫他们逃命的警告声，终究还是晚了一步。

约舒亚、托马斯等人呆然地望着遍布满地的尸骸，紧张到无法言语。

不知用身体哪个部位，总之，阿伯特剖开了献祭者们被切成数块的尸首，俯下身，就像食腐动物进食那般张嘴吃了起来。

“——”

在突然变得鸦雀无声的环境中，某个趴伏在地上的人形物体正津津有味地享用着食物。吞咽人肉的咀嚼声是如此清晰。那声音冲击着所有人的耳膜，击碎他们的心理防线。

“啊啊啊啊！”除乔贞外，还活着的那些人一起发出了哀鸣。反应最大的莫过于凶手的父亲。所有人的耳朵里，都能听见托马斯发狂的嚎叫。面对犹如变成杀人鬼般的幼子，以及他顷刻间犯下的难以被人原谅的滔天罪行，托马斯崩溃了。他跪在地上，嘴唇发颤，几乎要把前不久吃下的晚饭呕出来。

“……这、这到底是怎么回事？！”托马斯一边呕吐一边喊着，“唔唔唔，阿伯特，我亲爱的儿子，你怎么可以……”

“你错了。”感受到肩头沉重的使命，冷冷地直视着地上那只生物的乔贞一字一句地说道，“他早就不是你的儿子了。”

说完，他跨出一步，带着如夜般的沉静，缓缓举起了布满红色五芒星魔法阵的右手。在他身前，是已经将死者残骸吃得一干二净、舔舐完嘴角残羹后露出森冷笑容与他相向而立的男孩。

“异族，现出你的原形！”

“哈哈哈……啊哈哈哈哈……”

乔贞的怒喝与阿伯特的笑声同时响起。

在这无法被众人理解的惊悚笑声中，阿伯特的身体发生了异变。

稚气少年的表皮被撑破，揭露了伪装者的真面目。全身大部分表面积都覆盖上了一层厚重的深灰色机械物质。还未发育完成的男孩儿的人形肉体，俨然蜕变为巨大的不规则形体。嗡嗡地扑闪着的肉翅从后背展开，托起那足以媲美猛犸象体重的巨大躯体。眨眼间恢复成真实模样的这个达斯机械兽人族，不断地磨着锋利的下颚发出挑衅般的声响，用他那镶嵌在脑门上仅有的独眼，面对下方已经调整为战斗状态的乔贞。

这骇人的外貌，即使是在他本身的族群里也算是相当丑陋的，但又是非常具有代表性的。那是根本不属于这个世界的野兽，用异形来形容或许更恰当些。

达斯机械兽人族在人间作乱少说已有数百年的历史，却始终未能引起人们全面的重视，亦没有引起任何大面积的恐慌，就是因为他们能依靠吃人改变外形，藏匿于被害者的家庭中，以被害者的身份继续照常生活。等到时机成熟时，再吃掉更多的人，如此持续地犯罪下去。换句话说，之前站在此处的男孩，只是个披着“阿伯特”外皮的恶魔罢了。庄园主那可怜的小儿子，恐怕早已在某个恐怖的夜晚被看上这副皮囊的异族杀害了吧。

所以，他才会在霍顿一家准备赶走被约战书威胁的约舒亚的时候，突然说话替他解围。伪装成阿伯特的异族，只是在等约舒亚为他引进更多的美餐。想想也是，一个年幼无知、很少出门的年仅十三岁的孩子，怎么可能会听说过术士。乔贞不得不在心中咒骂自己的迟钝。要蠢到哪种地步才会在四天前隔着窗户偷听时没能发现这其中的蹊跷？

落雷般的巨响撼动着深夜的庄园。异族开始放电了。

紫白色的闪电如同蜘蛛网形状的触角，明亮夺目，层层叠叠地盘踞在异族的躯体上。吱吱的噪音不绝于耳。至少能将一百人当场劈死的闪电，用震耳欲聋的响声将大气向上卷起。乔贞很熟悉，那是每一个达斯机械兽人族都具有的能力。

“刚才那些都是饭前甜点，现在才正要上主菜。不过实话实说，那三个第三等级术士的能力不过是一滩残渣。啊，虽说是这样，我还是很乐意收下的。除去他们以外，我还吸收了三名第二等级术士的能力。这才是关键。他们六个人的功力都是我的。现在的我杀掉你，简直易如反掌。纳命来吧——”

异族的嘴部一开一合，发出令人不快的摩擦声。三名第二等级？六个人的功力？原本冷眼旁观的乔贞脸色一变，暗暗心惊。难道说……

“不愧是来自异世界的恶魔，终于展露出凶残狡猾的本性了啊。”乔贞通过缠绕在异族周身的能量，默默估算着对手的强弱。他的脸上，已经找不到任何表情，“你这家伙，竟敢搅乱我的复仇盛宴。现在，我不开心。”

“少放肆了！受死吧，你这个杂碎术士。我要替死去的同胞们报仇！”

暗灰色的影子飞舞到乔贞面前。那是急速挥出足足有三百公分的机械触手、并带着高压电流猛然间袭来的异族。

周围的温度骤然升高。闪电的高热使沿途空气剧烈膨胀起来。所有的人都听到一记尖锐的爆裂声。那是从异族身上散发出来的白光。这白光将乔贞围住了。

“——只是这种程度而已。”

乔贞平静地低语，使用最平常的火焰攻击魔法对敌。瞬间从他掌中喷出火红色的能量辐射与闪光。隆隆作响的声音与红光一同抵达，不输给闪电引起的劈响。

激烈碰撞的能量波使周遭刮起大规模的飓风。前一秒还在噤若寒蝉地目睹着这一切、后一秒却只能死命抱着重物的人们被无情地卷走，吹飞。

异族灰色的脸僵住了，变成更加晦暗的颜色。

他的身体正一点点地步入支离破碎的命运，犹如产生致命龟裂的冰层。虽然逐渐裂开，却没有一下子碎掉。

“不、这是不可能的……啊啊啊——”上半身还健在的时候，异族留下了他在人世间的最后一段嘶喊，“混蛋，你对我做了什么！”这句话后，裂口已经到达了下巴。

“你明白质与量的分别吗，怪物？”仿佛感受到异族临死前的惊愕，迎风而立的乔贞浅浅地笑道，“再多的‘量’也无法弥补压倒性的‘质’的欠缺。我既然能轻松地将那些术士一个个打败，那么他们加在一起也必然不是我的对手。至于你，或许你没你自己想的那样厉害。”

的确是这样。乔贞只是借用了魔法爆发时的物理冲击力，便将容纳了数位术士力量、本身实力也不俗的异族料理掉了。

溢满空间的红光渐渐模糊淡化，最终散尽。异族的身体随之彻底崩溃瓦解。冲击引起的巨力贯穿他的上颚，击碎脑髓，连最后不甘心的嗥叫声也像是被切断似的戛然而止，再也听不见。

“哇啊，我可怜的孩子。啊啊啊啊啊！”乔贞听见了托马斯失控的叫声。“你杀了我的孩子。”他不停地这样重复道。

乔贞感到奇怪。自己明明是把杀掉阿伯特伪装成他模样的异族消灭掉了，等于变相给庄园主报了仇。既然如此他为何还要这样说，他的眼神为何如此仇视自己……

再往边上一看，几具惨不忍睹的尸体映入眼帘。原来自己刚才那一招所引发的旋风过于威猛。大树被连根拔起，豪宅房顶被掀开。托马斯的其他儿子们，都尽数被压毁在倒塌的石柱下。从华宅损坏的程度看来，房屋里面的其余人的生还率实在不容乐观。

在那些尸体中间，有一个留着暗金色头发的男子。蓝灰色的眸子在看到那人的时候定住了。

被旋风吹落的砖瓦，无情地将约舒亚盖在底下。这一回，他没能再成为幸存者。

“我……”还不能死。“我……”还要去找他们。

约舒亚的嘴角仍在抽搐，眼睛也未完全闭上。那是死前极短暂的回光返照。那具快要失去功能的身体歪斜地躺在粉碎的砖块中，被大片大片的月光照耀着。这光雪白而纯净。在约舒亚绿水晶般的眼里，世界变成了月光那般的白色。天空，大地，鲜血，一切都过渡成了白色。不光这些，就连自己被挤压出体外暴露在空气中的破损的内脏，也是白色的。从这片白色中，约舒亚看见了一座壮丽的屋子。那是被花田环绕的巴彻利家的宅邸。屋子应该是淡黄色的墙和天蓝色的顶，花田应该是五彩缤纷的。可在约舒亚的世界里，它们也统统变成了白色。有两个人站在花田中央，对他说着什么，他没法听见，也看不清他们的模样。那影子太模糊了。突然间，伴随着一声巨响，天空裂开一个大洞。乌黑的泥从洞中倾泻下来，把一切白色的物体都弄脏了。天上的洞越裂越大，黑色的泥越流越多，就快要覆盖到那两人。约舒亚想要呼喊，叫他们逃开，却发不出声音。嗓子眼被什么东西莫名其妙地堵住了。他用尽全力，朝仍然没有被污染的二人奔去。可是，他的眼脸太重，太重了……再也睁不开了……

约舒亚最后动弹了一下嘴唇，眼中的光芒黯淡了下去。

此处，唯一没有马上死去的人只剩下庄园主托马斯。他只有半条命了。尽管已经连站都站不起来，但他依然坚强地蠕动着因为断了一条腿而变得半身不遂的躯体，近乎在地面上爬行，“你这个杀人狂，你杀了我的儿子！你杀了他们。你得给他们偿命！主是不会放过你的……”他呼天喊地，对乔贞叫嚣着，嘴唇都给咬破了。他丝毫不顾及身上的伤，就这么一直吼着，叫着。

乔贞觉得眼眶有些刺痛。眼前的景象加上托马斯不间断的谩骂使他强烈地感到心脏一阵发颤。仇人被砸得凹扁的尸体，同行们的尸体留下的粘稠血浆，和残余下来的异族机械皮肤，这些东西混杂在一起，形成充斥着血腥气的红与灰的海洋，渗入土壤，好像永远都无法散去……这还真是让人难受的景象。

挪动身体，乔贞站到了离那些尸体远一些的地方。

在他惩戒那些顽固不化的弱小者时，他觉得自己就像一个能够随意决定他人生死的神灵那般勇猛，令人敬畏。可是刨去由强大的实力所建立起来的自尊心以及虚荣心，乔贞突然发现自己说穿了也只是个杀完人不会做噩梦的魔鬼。别人投注在他身上的感情，只是惧怕。只有这个而已。今晚，自己只做了一件事——直接或间接性地杀死了仇人以及仇人的帮凶，还使许多完全与此事不相干的无辜者丢了命。除此之外什么收获也没有。

耳边回荡着难以承受的哭叫。乔贞移开视线回望天空的一瞬间，仿佛看见了农田尽头，远方的树林和庄园门口的亭子。就像当年在酒馆失手纵火杀死三个酒鬼的时候那样，他退缩了，逃跑了。他丢下满地的尸骸和疯狂哭嚎的庄园主，向杀人现场的另一端远去。

 


	11. 乔贞（10）

XX

 

“这就是那晚庄园一役的经过。应该没有遗漏什么。”乔贞面对着礼查说，“你怎么不动笔？我说得很详实了。”

礼查摇了摇头，心情很沉重，却说不出来为什么。他不知道该怎样描写这一段。他看了看乔贞。他想，在这段由两个家族的恩怨所引出的惨烈故事里，这个男人究竟应该算是受害者，还是施暴者；究竟是凶狠残暴自私自利的恶魔，还是被仇恨冲昏头脑的偏执的复仇者，又或者是保卫人类不受异族侵害的勇士？礼查想不明白，坐在自己对面的委托人，为何能像个没事人一般平静地看着自己？

“你有什么感觉？比方说，大仇得报后的轻松感，满足感之类的。你认为自己如愿以偿了吗？”一阵沉默后，礼查问。

“并没有多少满足。我不打算骗你，也不想骗自己。我对那个结果一点儿都不满意。在之后的很长一段时间里，我都希望那家伙——我痛恨的仇人、也同样无比仇视着我的男人约舒亚·巴彻利能够活过来，重新站在我面前。有很多事，我不想通过除了他亲口告诉我之外的其他途径知道。”

“可是他死了，在那一晚。你必须接受这个事实。”

“你说得对。”

“你会做恶梦吗？”礼查咬着嘴唇内侧，好像花了很大的勇气才问出这个问题，“杀人的时候，你紧不紧张，怕不怕？尽管杀掉的都是些跟你立场敌对的家伙。”

“不害怕，也没什么好紧张的。我早就习惯这类事情了。”乔贞没有看他的眼睛，“每次事后，我都以为自己会做恶梦，可事实是一次也没有。也许我身体的某些部分已经在不知不觉中腐烂掉了吧。”他把右手搁在心口上，“对于这个，我想挽回，却无能为力。”

礼查偷瞄他一眼，“好吧，我现在承认刚才的问题有点蠢了。”

又是一阵沉默。乔贞先开了口，“说起来，我当时确实做得有些过火了。我指的是在霍顿庄园对约舒亚·巴彻利进行打击报复那件事。从年龄上判断，那家伙比我小三四岁。当年我们家族被奸人陷害时，他还没成年呢。在国王面前进谗言的那些卑鄙勾当应该是他的父辈或祖父辈干出来的，与他本人关系不大。可是攻击我母亲一人却最终使我们全家连坐，就连常年不联系的本家也一起被害死了。既然如此，那我找他寻仇也没什么大不了。父债子偿，天经地义。我年轻时候的想法就是这样。巴彻利家的掌权者一口咬定姓塞恩斯伯里的人都是叛国者。在长辈们不遗余力的熏陶下，约舒亚会对我这个连面都没见过的陌生人如此厌恶和鄙视也是情有可原。像他那样激进而又自负的少爷，要是一点儿都不怨恨我反而说不过去。”乔贞神态自若，语调冷静地说道。尽管此刻通过为约舒亚辩解的途径来减轻自身的罪恶感已经毫无意义，但他依旧说着，“不过，我又不是真的了解他。我在下什么结论。忘掉吧。这段不要记了。”

“我倒觉得你能这样想真不错。”

的确就如乔贞所说的，约舒亚没有直接参与陷害。乔贞的推断是完全有道理的。即使全族都被以莫须有的叛国罪处决，他依然没有因为仇恨而丧失全部的理智与人性，这让礼查不得不对眼前的委托人刮目相看，认为他是个相当理性并且节制的人。唯一困扰到礼查的地方是，由于冤案的真相已经随约舒亚的死被埋没，也就无法对这两个家族之间的恩怨的具体起因着墨太多。看来这真是一笔糊涂账了。只能在这些细节问题上打马虎眼儿，让礼查为自己即将成名的巨作感到惋惜。为什么那个巴彻利家的少爷就不能在死前多透露一点呢……

“对了，那场战斗还有很多不寻常的地方。”乔贞说，“你不打算问问我？”

“哎呀……我又不懂你们那些诡异的超能力到底是怎么回事儿，我能提出什么疑问。”礼查老实回答的模样显得有些难堪，“不过，我对那个意外介入的那什么兽人族有点兴趣。他是什么情况，用电杀人的？”

“达斯机械兽人族身上具有一种被称为‘雷压’的能量，这就好比‘魔力’之于术士那样，是一种最基本的东西。”乔贞解说道，“雷压是他们从娘胎里就具备的力量。携带的雷压的密度越高的异族，就越强大。”

“既然有这玩意儿，你为何在窗外偷听时没有发现他？那个偷袭你的术士你倒是很快就觉察到了。”

“因为达斯机械兽人族化妆成他所吃掉的人类的外貌时，是不能施展任何能力的。这时候，他周身的雷压为零。异族靠这一点能在人群中随意出入。只要不使用能力一直保持人类的假皮，就不会被发现。他们极善伪装，这也是他们很难对付的原因之一。所以，龙族跟他们斗了那么久，都始终没能把他们铲除。感应不到雷压的情况下，就算是龙术士也没辙，因为根本不知道站在你面前的究竟是这个世界的人类还是异世界的恶魔，总不能错杀无辜吧。只能等他假皮脱落露出真面目的那一刻。当然了，事先就接到情报已证实某某人是异族的情况除外。异族吃人改变外貌，这技巧对他们来说只是最初级的。他们还可以吃术士。吃普通人的话，只起到改变外形便于伪装的效果。倘若吃掉的是具有异能的人类——比如术士或龙术士，就可以吸取他们的魔力，用来增强自己的雷压密度。”

礼查听得晕乎乎的。对像他这样的普通人来说，乔贞描述的那些东西简直就是天方夜谭。虽然想提问的地方有很多，但最后还是一个都没问，就这么耐着性子似懂非懂地一股脑听了下去。

“随着我杀敌经验越来越丰富，有时不必通过雷压就能判断对方是不是伪装成异族的人类。这不能用直觉来描述，而是一种经验的累积。这些都是后话。那次解决仇人的决斗，除了什么真相都没问出来之外，还有一个地方让我相当不愉快。”乔贞说话的口气还是那样淡然，只有眼睛眯了起来，“我的线人是被那个异族杀害的。”

“喔，难怪你在入口没看到他。”

乔贞没理会插嘴的礼查，继续说道，“在术士这类人中间，魔力高强者可以感应到比自己弱小的人。我的线人在第二等级的术士中，算是比较突出的了。他装成乞丐对庄园进行监视，曾向我报告，在我离开后的第二天，有五个术士进入庄园。他没有被约舒亚请来的帮手发现，证明其实力在他们之上。但他却被那个吃掉庄园主小儿子的异族杀死了。那个不知其名的异族，可能是我当时在威尔士没剿灭干净的余孽，让他逃到伦敦继续犯案来了。算是有两把刷子。”

“但你却一招就把他给消灭了……哎，我知道这叫做什么。你是在变着法子夸自己厉害吧。”

“你想多了，我没这个意思。”乔贞摆摆手。

“行吧。而且那家伙竟然等你把其他术士打残了才现身，够猥琐的啊！”

“恭喜你终于领悟出达斯机械兽人族奸诈狡猾的秉性了。那家伙虽然有点实力，但还不至于对约舒亚请来的术士以及我的线人形成压倒性的差距。他是不敢在他们战力健全的时候现身的。如果我能早点揭穿他的伪装，结果就会截然不同。无辜的人们也不会受牵连死去。”

“哎，我知道你已经尽力啦。”礼查不怎么认真地安慰了一下自责的委托人，“让我们把话题再转到你爱人那边。你报完仇以后跟她按约定计划私奔了？”

“没那么简单。后面发生的事，要比你想象得复杂得多。第二天晚上我去了歌蕊雅的家，但她不肯见我。我想也许是她还没决定好要不要跟我走，就给她更多的时间去考虑。我没泄气，始终坚持不懈地登门拜访，生怕自己会错过这唯一的机会。那几天，她的心情一直都不怎么好，还很伤心地哭过。又是工作上发生不顺心的事。我便要她把工作辞掉。再后来，我们吵了一架。真正的那种吵架。这是第一次，也是最后一次。”

“离你爱人之死还有多久？”礼查这话一问出，明显感到对面男子呼吸的频率变了。礼查避开乔贞那突然间染上细微愠怒的眼神，干笑两声后清了清嗓子，连忙解释，“啊，那个，我不是咒她死啦……毕竟她已经过世那么久了。只是好想快点知道这其中的过程。你就行行好，告诉我吧。”

乔贞沉默了一下，回答道，“她是在我结束与仇人的会面七天后死去的。在那之前，我和她曾经在这家旅馆住过两个晚上。就是我们现在呆着的这个房间。”

说到这儿，乔贞环顾了一下四周，带着一脸感怀的表情面对礼查。他对这间屋子的珍惜之情，似乎从这一晚被邀请过来的礼查刚刚踏足此地的那一刻就表现出来了。礼查不会不记得。

“很不可思议不是吗？经历了那么多年的洗礼，这旅店居然经久不衰，还在营业。看来这里的老板对祖上的家业是相当看重的。”

“再不可思议也及不上你的人生啊。”

乔贞仿佛默认了小说家的评论，想到故事接下来的进程而垂眉低首。有些事逃避不了，总得往下说，正如失去挚爱的生命再枯竭，也总得继续。

 

XXI

 

再一次地，从杀人现场逃跑了。如此怯懦的自己，和以往杀敌时的麻利简直判若两人。

乔贞回想起十二年前发生的事情。他失去了难产的妻子和畸形的儿子。为了寻死，他在赌钱时激怒了几个酒鬼，却最终杀掉了他们。

杀戮并不可怕，他在杀人时完全不感到紧张。真正可怕的是杀完以后如何处理。那次，他做了逃兵。这次，也一模一样。

庄园主最后应该是死了吧，乔贞想。他伤得那么重，还在得不到任何救援的情况下不停对凶手发起激烈的痛斥，挥霍所剩无几的体力。自己没有帮助他，他不可能再活下去。这让乔贞想到，自己虽然没有直接把他杀死，却是在用很慢的速度间接性地令他丧命。当他决定抛下濒死边缘的庄园主转身离去的时候，他开始紧张了。再后来，随着与庄园之间的距离越来越远而渐渐产生的折回去的想法之后，他更紧张。每一秒的消耗都是在熄灭那人存活下来的希望。乔贞不愿见到庄园主最后悲惨的下场，同样也没有掩埋包括仇人在内的死者尸体的勇气。他以“幻影”飞速越过树林，穿行在向市中心绵延而去的大道上。冷风发出阵阵尖锐呼啸的声音，仿佛要撕裂他的耳朵。他只想尽早结束这痛苦的心理折磨，离开，然后回去……

回哪里去？去找歌蕊雅吗？

乔贞不禁对如此表里不一的自己产生了极度唾弃的情绪。他在歌蕊雅面前呈现出来的，同样不是最真实的一面。他想把最美好的那面给她看，却对阴暗、懦弱、残忍的那部分避之不谈。直觉提醒他，不能再瞒下去了。这样会失掉歌蕊雅对自己所剩不多的信任，甚至好感。尽管他多次想在歌蕊雅满腹疑虑地打量着自己时就那样把一切都说出来。可是不行，至少明晚不行。明晚，还有更重要的事情要做。那是不同于今夜这场算不得成功的复仇剧目的终生大事。乔贞是个不喜欢拖延的人，但这仅限于赴宴或者执行任务一类的公事。对于坦白自己身世背景和神秘力量这一点，他却一而再再而三地用他所认为的善意的谎言把这事儿无限搁置了下去。总之，先带她走，路上再慢慢说。会导致乔贞如此犹疑不决的原因，也许是源于对杀人犯那一面的自己的厌恶感，以及对歌蕊雅是否能够坦然接受这样的自己的一种不自信吧。

他不是没想象过告诉歌蕊雅自己是塞恩斯伯里家族一员的后果。得知这个消息，歌蕊雅会有怎样的反应？尖叫着逃开？或者去告发他？会有女人愿意抛下一切跟随一个身负案底的男人远走吗？

乔贞在脑中不断翻搅着混乱思绪的时候，已经不知不觉徘徊到歌蕊雅的家门口。屋内的烛火早已暗去，里头的人儿应该早已进入了梦乡。乔贞没有回到这几天在旅馆临时投宿的住所。他来到歌蕊雅与妓|女邻居各自卧室外的走廊，来回转了转，然后登上堆着许多废弃杂物还有几个漏水的洞的破旧房顶，在那儿坐了下来。

他就这样坐了整整一晚，对着太阳升起的方向，看完了日出，以及日落。

他看见歌蕊雅早餐过后拎着篮子出了门。那抹踏着轻盈步伐的倩影就像一道美丽飘渺的风景线。看样子是到市场采购食材去了吧。晌午时分，她又踏着乔贞最喜爱的步子从巷子那头回来，然后就没再出过门。乔贞没有下来叫住歌蕊雅。歌蕊雅也没有发现躲在屋顶的乔贞。天色渐渐暗了。他一直到目送结伴上班的妓|女离开住处以后，才跳下屋顶。他不想，也不敢去猜今晚等待着自己的将会是怎样的答案。他深呼吸一次，尽量说服自己把心态调整到最好。然后，在这个周日的傍晚，敲响了那扇熟悉的木门。

“谁啊？”室内传出歌蕊雅朦胧的询问声。

“是我。能开开门吗？”

这样的请求过后，里面不再有声音了。乔贞等了好久，等到他以为不会得到回应的时候，才听到歌蕊雅隔着门说，“走吧，肖恩。今天不行。”

她会这么说，证明她还没有考虑好。乔贞默默点了点头。尽管没人看见，但他还是这么做了，好像这样能表现得更自然、更问心无愧一些。他对屋内的人说，“我会等你的。”好似在对自己说一样。因为这次歌蕊雅决意不答话了。

没有表态其实等于是种表态。乔贞望着紧闭的门，无声地叹息。但他没有马上离去，而是又在外头呆了一阵子，游荡于离歌蕊雅的住处不远、却又不会让门里的人听得到动静觉得心烦的适当位置。一直到十点屋主吹灭蜡烛以后，他才依依不舍地离开她的家。

之后连续两个晚上，歌蕊雅都没有为乔贞打开她的门。乔贞不再保留他的催眠力量。他在月亮还没爬出来的时候，就早早地守在歌蕊雅的卧室外。进进出出的妓|女光是其存在便时刻妨碍他们二人的交往。乔贞对她们施以暗示，在她们的脑中植入想法，让这两个妓|女觉得，自己也是她们的邻居。这为他提供了不少守候在心爱女子房门外的便利，几乎一呆就是大半天。乔贞变得出入自由，歌蕊雅似乎注意到了这点，但她毫不在意。仿佛不管他做任何事都动摇不了自己不让他进门的决心。她外出时，会刻意把视线放远，就好像苦苦守候在外的男人是透明人一样从他身边擦肩走过。乔贞不怪她，也不阻拦。然后，完完全全被她以无视态度拒之门外的乔贞会在星星钻出天空布幕以后登上屋顶，等熄灯熟睡的歌蕊雅醒来。每次到了清晨，起床后发现乔贞一晚没走的歌蕊雅都会对他进行驱赶。乔贞从不多说什么。虽然总是听她的话乖乖离开，但是到了晚上，深绿色斗篷的身影必定如期而至。

这样的日子一直延续到第三天，情况终于发生了变化。

在来的路上，乔贞发现身后有个可辨认的人影离自己忽近忽远。一个小个子的男人正鬼鬼祟祟地尾随着他。跟踪者始终与自己保持一个拐角的距离，卡着各种死角观察乔贞。乔贞认识他。那不是一般的男人，是执行这次的任务前两位龙王派来监督他的密探。这个术士，一定是在为乔贞迟迟不回卡塔特山脉而想要查出他究竟在人间搞什么鬼，日后回禀给龙王吧。虽然那男人对跟踪这活儿似乎尤其擅长，但在乔贞面前道行还是太浅了。“你什么也没有看见，我什么都没有做。”乔贞在就快要到达目的地的时候故意拐了一个弯，引小个子过来，然后瞬移到他背后。说完这些话，乔贞扔下了想不起来自己为何会来到这里的一脸茫然的男人，迅速走远。

他本想杀了他，但他很快改变了主意。如果自己杀了那个男人，龙王一定会对此事追究到底。要是让他们知道乔贞会做出这种胆大包天的事完全是为了一个人类女人，恐怕会直接掐灭乔贞想要带歌蕊雅一同上山生活的希望，而不给他留半点恳求的机会了。不但如此，刺杀密探等于在向龙王的威严挑战，龙族上下一定会怀疑乔贞平日里的温顺恭敬都是在做样子。乔贞不想破坏自己通过这些年的战功好不容易建立起来的威信及形象，也不想失去龙族对他的信任，因此，不得已给那个密探洗了脑，让他忘记自己跟踪过乔贞。换作平时，乔贞不会这么做。龙王会发现的。再熟练老道的催眠暗示法都会留下魔术痕迹，那痕迹就留存在被催眠者的大脑中。别人不一定看得出来，但龙王一定可以。他们派出去的探子，监视的对象是比自身强大数倍的龙术士。既然对方的能力凌驾于这帮术士探子之上，那么这些人的自我意识是否独立就是十分重要的、必须经常检查的事了。龙王在这一点上始终保持非常高的警觉。他们会发现那男人的记忆被动了手脚。乔贞想，只有等他们问起来的时候再编借口了。

打发了烦人的密探，一直等到他远离附近以后，乔贞才重新返回通往歌蕊雅家的路。时间很紧张了，自己无法逗留太久。必须抓紧所剩不多的时间，在龙王起疑前，完成所有未完成的事。

这时他看到，在街对面的转角处聚集了一些左右张望、似乎正起劲地议论着什么的人。为了听清楚他们交谈的内容，乔贞用魔法增强了自己的感官，凝神静听。原来，城北霍顿庄园三日前发生的灭门惨案已经在伦敦的大街小巷间传开了。此刻那些人讨论的就是这件事。听他们的话，据说那家人的死因被归咎于不知何故突然发生的地震。庄园主最后还是难逃一死，住在离豪宅稍远位置的茅舍的农民逃过一劫，却也是担惊受怕，唯恐灾祸再次降临。这些偏离事情真相十分遥远的不靠谱的消息，应该就是那些没被乔贞攻击波及到的农民最早传出来的。乔贞对着那几个人瞧了一会儿，就不再驻足停留了。

这天是周三，歌蕊雅暂停了一次演出，在家里休息。怀着惴惴不安的心情，乔贞再次站在了那道严严实实掩住的房门前。他在内心虔诚地祈祷，希望歌蕊雅对他的漠视能早日终结。

乔贞一手握住门把，略微放低上半身，眼睛朝几乎看不到里面的门缝瞄了瞄，吐了口气，然后故意用一种夸张的声调对着把自己关在家里一整天的屋主说：

“歌蕊雅……那个，又是我。真不好意思。你再不打开的话，这扇门可就要寿终正寝了。事先声明，这不是没耐心的表现，我是真的很想见你一面。我不介意赔你一扇崭新的、更别致的门，但我保证今晚我一定会把它给拆……”

在乔贞还没把话说完的时候，阻隔在他们之间的障碍物便咔嚓一声敞开了。屋主早就猜到这个近几日每天都会在差不多的时间点拜访的人是谁，也不再打算把他关在外面。开门的动作是如此利索，仿佛她正等在那一头似的。带着一丝惊愕的蓝灰色的眸子中，映出歌蕊雅纤细苗条的背影。

她才把门打开，就迅速转过身，往里走去，好像乔贞身上有什么脏东西似的。

乔贞低着脑袋抿着嘴走进室内，小心翼翼地跟随歌蕊雅，看见她把开门时扔在床上的羊皮纸制成的书籍拿起来捧在怀里。今夜，尽管她大发慈悲地对他放了行，可依旧不愿意搭理他。她半躺在床上继续看书，用左手撑住左边的脸颊。与乔贞独处时，她的举止总是那么随意。好像只有在客人和老板面前才会表露的虚假和做作，一点也不舍得呈现给他看似的。此刻似乎连她自己都没意识到，她竟如此自然而又略带一些挑逗意味地把自己最真实的模样暴露在这个并不怎么想面对的男人眼下。乔贞绕了半圈，走到床的另一端、歌蕊雅的身后，低下头和她一起看。那是一本日记本。

“我们都认识那么久了，这还是我头一回知道，你还有写日记的习惯。你的字很漂亮。”看着她刚刚翻过的那一页，乔贞露出一个浅笑说道。对于他人的隐私他一直持有最好不要胡乱打探的尊重态度，这促使他只是飘忽地粗略扫视而非仔细阅读。

“别吵。”

感受到男人说话时呵在耳畔边的热气，以及那毫无恭维之意的赞美，歌蕊雅的脸有些发烫，赶紧合上了日记本。她知道，乔贞是不会擅自对她的私人物品动手动脚的。因此，她非常放心地把它搁在枕头下面，起身走向灶台。

“我去弄吃的。”她说，“看你的样子应该还没吃吧？那就顺便一起好了。你要吃点什么？”

“随意。”乔贞来到桌子边上，对她笑笑。

“哦。”歌蕊雅没有看他，“我那么问只是客气。事实上，我这儿只有卷心菜、卷心菜和卷心菜。”

“啊，太丰盛了。”歌蕊雅会跟他开玩笑，说明她心情还不算太糟。乔贞的情绪也随之高涨，“你肯款待我，我已经很感激了。绝对不挑食。”

歌蕊雅在屏气，努力不让自己笑出来，“还有些蘑菇和豌豆。”过了一会儿，她又补充道，“今晚就做一锅炖菜好了。”

“要帮忙吗？”

“不用。”

乔贞没有照她的话做。他以为她是在说反话，希望他能够主动上来帮忙，而不是等到她这么要求了才有动静。抱着这种错误的猜测，乔贞真的凑过去了。他来到歌蕊雅身边，紧挨着她，好像在等她向自己吩咐。

“你挡住我了。”

歌蕊雅碰了碰乔贞搁在灶台上的手。乔贞连忙移开，好让她去够着放在架子上的切菜刀。

他这才看出来，她是真的不需要他。乔贞于是退回到桌子旁坐了下来，在凝视着歌蕊雅忙碌背影的过程中安心等待。

直到烹饪完简易却香气四溢的晚餐，她都没有回头看他。吃饭的时候，二人几乎没有交谈。尽管乔贞试图想要找些话题解除弥漫在屋子里的尴尬，可是歌蕊雅并不怎么领情，往往用“哦”或者简单的语气词、甚至叹气声应付过去。不到十分钟，在快速地把属于自己的那一份吃掉以后，歌蕊雅吮了一下手指头上的汤水，开口说“我去洗碗”，便撇下乔贞把自己的餐具拿去洗了。这时候，乔贞才发现自己刚刚吃掉了她的三分之一。

“我这儿还有个盘子。”乔贞赶忙把没吃完的菜放嘴里咽下去，从喉咙传出的咀嚼声使他的话音变得模糊了，“你就不能一起洗嘛，分两次多麻烦。”

“先洗这个，那个等你吃完我再洗。”歌蕊雅语气生硬地回答道，“再说了，我还没觉得烦呢，你嫌什么。”

乔贞沉默了。

比起三天前他提出希望歌蕊雅跟他走的时候那略带强制性的态度，歌蕊雅如今更像是下决策的人。她说什么，乔贞就做什么。乔贞很清楚会造成这一转变的原因是什么。从他解决完与约舒亚之间的私事后，歌蕊雅一直等待着他的坦白。乔贞确实想过要对她毫不保留地交代一切，到头来，一个字也没有说。过去的两个晚上，尤其是结束庄园之行的第二天也就是周日那晚，都是他做出行动的最好时机，但是却错过了。在歌蕊雅看来，他应该在她周日拒绝他进门时就第一时间诚恳地说出来，而不是在连续吃了两次闭门羹之后，像今天这样耍赖要求她开门。

“我来，我来。这个让给我。接下来的清洁工作也由我负责好了。”

三下五除二吃完女主人亲手下厨的美味炖菜，乔贞在仿佛抢夺贵重品一样企图把盘子从他手中抽走的歌蕊雅面前摇了摇头，自觉地把餐盘拿去清洗。

她没答话。片刻之后，仿佛为他让道一般走开，坐到一边，继续无视着他。她近乎于执着地始终不让自己的视线和他有一点点接触。这情况一直维持到乔贞安静地刷完碗擦完灶台，到她身边坐下才停止。

“歌蕊雅，你怎么……”

他一坐下，与他面对面坐着的歌蕊雅立刻偏过头，用手指在眼睛附近擦了擦，像是要抹掉什么。乔贞盯着她。即使从侧面望过去，也能看见她的眼角充满晶莹的泪滴。她在抹去眼泪留下的痕迹后，虽然很快就放下了手，并用四肢体现出镇定掩饰自己的内心。然而，乔贞还是确信自己看到了。这让他不禁想到，在他刚才洗碗时，难道她一直在他身后默默地垂泪吗？

“告诉我，为什么哭？”

“没，没有。你看错了。”

“别和我争这个。我看得很清楚。我的眼睛不像现在的你。它不会骗人。”

歌蕊雅稍稍不满地皱起眉，好像认定他是在对她作出批评而无声抗议着。尽管如此，她还是尝试用临时编织出来的理由摆脱男人对她的关心。似乎这才是眼下对她而言最重要的。

“好吧，我承认我哭过。不过真没什么。也就是发生了点不愉快的小事。工作上的。”

“又遇到蛮不讲理的客人了？”

乔贞几乎没有多想就脱口而出。其实，这是个仔细想一想便会发觉不对劲的问题。因为在他上周六离开她的家到庄园赴约之前，她还是好好的。上周六到今天为止，都不是她演出的日子——她今晚还特地请了一次假。女歌手这几天一直休息在家，压根没去过酒店，就谈不上有客人把她惹得不高兴了。那么，是怎样的伤心事会让她时隔多日后忽然想起，还如此感伤地哭泣呢？

鉴于自己和她最早见面时，就是因为她和别人发生争执，被动接受了萍水相逢的乔贞的救助而结识的，所以乔贞完全没往深层次琢磨，而是草率地和以前一样做出了歌蕊雅不开心一定与工作有关的判断。歌蕊雅注视着乔贞。在他的询问过去十几秒后，才点了一下头。

“是谁找你麻烦？跟我说，我帮你搞定。”

“不用了。”

“那就趁机把工作辞掉吧。”乔贞的语气有些急，“你应该尽快研究一下辞呈的措词和递交的时间。你以后再也用不着这份酒店歌女的工作了。”

歌蕊雅没有说话，看着不远处的地板。乔贞清了下嗓子。

“十秒钟过去了，歌蕊雅。给我一个明确的时间，好吗？你准备什么时候动身跟我走？”

沉默的女子抬起头，又把头转回去，继续盯着地面，“你不是还有一些事要对我说吗？我等了你三天。可你什么都没告诉我。”

乔贞愣了好一会儿，看着终于决定向自己发问的歌蕊雅，以及落在她肩头的头发，了解性地点了点头。

“那些……都已经结束了。你真的想知道吗？我不觉得刨根问底会对你有任何好处。”

“我了解了。”歌蕊雅望着自己的脚趾，过了一小会儿，说道，“就这样吧，肖恩。我们之间完了。”

 


	12. 乔贞（11）

 

“等等。”乔贞往座椅边角挪了挪，以为她会转过身背对自己走开，想用手去拉她，旋即发现她根本没动，于是放下右手，放低声音，就像个犯了错的孩子似的，“等等……我说，我马上就说。”

虽然她的身子一点儿都没有动弹，可是乔贞能从那无声的呼吸中判断出她在忍耐，忍耐着即将爆发的怒气。面对歌蕊雅的眼睛，乔贞意识到，他没有直接承认自己暂时无法遵守诺言的勇气。歌蕊雅似乎毫无感情波动的凝视，仿佛在诉说他的错误。那是对乔贞最严厉的惩罚。

他曾给出承诺。可是现在，他又临时变卦了。乔贞明白自己必须马上给她一个合理的解释。这些日子，他们之间的话已经越来越少。再不坦白，恐怕二人今后只会越发疏离吧。

“我家以前犯了点事儿，挺冤枉的那种。虽然不愿意承认，但我是这个王国的罪人。至少法律上是。”半分钟后，乔贞说道，他的声音就像沙子从海边的贝壳缝隙中漏出来那般沙哑，“不，我真正想表达的意思不是这个。我想说，我们是被人栽赃诬陷的。那些莫须有的罪名，全部都是假的。是可憎的仇人在国王面前进谗言的结果。”

或许是他再也受不了她冰冻一般的表情和送葬一般的语调。他终于说出来了，说个不停。

“肖恩，我没听明白。”

“你知道斯温顿镇的塞恩斯伯里吗？名气不大，只是个药材商家族。你有没有……”

在乔贞这话说到一半的时候，歌蕊雅就瞪大了眼睛，差点站起来。

“看来你是听说过的。你的眼神告诉我了。”

“啊，那又不是什么秘闻。”歌蕊雅的情绪开始出现浮动，“塞恩斯伯里一家……是的，他们在十二年前以叛国罪被国王埃塞烈德二世下令处决了！难道你是、你是——”

“对……没错。我没法说得更细。毕竟要是传出去的话，我会被通缉的。到时候，我们可就不能随心所欲地去想去的地方了。歌蕊雅，你愿意和一个随时可能变成通缉犯的男人私奔吗？”

她没立即回答，片刻之后，乔贞把身子用搁在桌上的双手撑起一点，靠近她。

“我知道你一时半会儿没法接受。但我可以解释。”

“不，不。不用解释……”她摇着头，双眼无神地在眼前的男子脸庞和桌面之间游移。

仿佛为了接受现实，歌蕊雅用手使劲搓了搓脸。

乔贞给了她一些时间，安静地等了半晌，才忍不住问道，“你会不会举报我？”

“上哪举报？”

“随便上哪儿。任何能把这消息传到国王耳中的途径，都行。克努特没理由饶过一个有案底的英格兰丹麦混血儿。只要你说出去……”

“我没这么傻。你会阻止我的。用你古怪的能力。不，不对，你想阻止我根本不需要动用那些。你是男人，我又打不过你……”

歌蕊雅离开了座位，却没站稳。虽然想在这男人面前努力表现出平时的勇气，但是当乔贞靠近扶住她的时候，她还是差点往后跌倒。

“歌蕊雅，是什么让你错误地以为我会伤害你？”从她眸中闪过的一丝惧意没有逃脱乔贞的眼睛。乔贞不由得因为她对他表露出来的害怕感到生气，随后，生气转化为强烈的自嘲，“果然如此。我就猜到会变成这样。你相当在意我的罪民身份是吧？你当然会在意了。这我能理解。可是，我真的很难过……”

她猛烈地摇着头，“为什么要告诉我这些？为什么？”当真相无情地对她的身与心产生冲击之后，歌蕊雅反而怪起实话实说的乔贞来了。

“因为你想知道。”他苦笑着，放开搀扶她的手，和她保持一段距离，“我失误了。或许我应该对你撒个谎，编一个不那么让你讨厌和害怕的故事搪塞你的。虽然骗你让我很不好受，可总比现在好。现在，我已经把我的底细在你面前完全揭开了。你不会再想跟我走了对吧？看啊，我多么贪心。别说答应和我私奔了，说不定等我一离开这儿你就会出去告发我呢……”

面对咫尺之间这个熟悉而又陌生的男人，歌蕊雅的眼中充满了警觉。端详着他勉强过肩的黑发，端详着他蓝灰色的双眸，好像自己第一天认识他。她将背脊紧靠桌子边缘，双手的八根指头在桌面上蜷起。拇指死死地抠住桌子。

“去吧，歌蕊雅。如果你当真想要为民除害的话，就去揭发我。别担心我会遭受怎样的惩罚。无论你做什么，我都不会责怪你。只不过我必须得抛下你逃走了。在此，恳求你能够谅解我。”

国王派出再多的精英，也不可能捉拿乔贞归案。谁都没有这个本事，但他必须这么说。乔贞凝视歌蕊雅的眼睛。虽然此刻那翠绿色的瞳仁装满了不安和恐惧，但从中依然能够窥见她对他那无处可藏的情意，至今仍没有完全消失。

仿佛经历了世上最难抉择的选择题。歌蕊雅结束长久的犹豫后，对乔贞摇了一下脑袋。动作说不出来的僵硬，但她明确地摇头了。

“……我不会那么做的。”她说，“并不是怕你报复我……而是，我不允许自己做出那种事。”

“谢谢，很高兴听见你这么说。”他由衷地微笑着，“歌蕊雅，我真的非常感激你。对我而言这已经是莫大的宽恕和善意了。”

乔贞重新坐下。歌蕊雅仍然站着。于是乔贞伸出手，想拉拉她的指头，但没有真的去碰。对方歪过身子避开了。几秒后，歌蕊雅也坐了下来，左右挪了挪位置。

随后，乔贞将自己意外当上龙术士的奇遇也一并说给她听了。包括他当年分别在亨利男爵、酒店老板脑中植入“不要再纠缠女歌手”、“对歌蕊雅好一点”的想法替她解围这一系列事情的谜底在内。不过，也许是怕吓到她，他省略了自己前不久与约舒亚之间的生死纷争，以及由此引发的庄园惨案。在他叙述期间，歌蕊雅始终低头沉默着，漫无目的地盯着男人身后的墙壁。

不知说了多久，歌蕊雅才忽然想起要生火给口渴的乔贞烧壶热水。她把杯具端给乔贞，也给自己倒了一份。两人边喝边有一句没一句地聊着，大多是乔贞在说，歌蕊雅在听。往往他说十句，她只答一两句。歌蕊雅把杯子捧在手心里，仿佛得到某种珍贵无比的寄托物一般紧紧地握着。她的眼睛一动不动地望着熄灭的火堆，就像乔贞刚进屋时那样避免与他有过多的目光接触，对他视若无睹。又过了会儿，乔贞看出她的乏意，知道她想睡了，便目送她洗漱、上床，搬了张椅子坐在她床边。

两分钟后，他们才再度开始交谈。

“被窝里暖和吗？要不要给你生点火？”

乔贞提了提手，想要使用术士引火的能力点燃不远处墙角的柴堆，替歌蕊雅取暖。躲进被子里的歌蕊雅坐起身来，微微摇了摇头。

乔贞见她沉吟不语，面露忧色，说道，“今天够你受的了。一下子向你倾诉了那么多让你难以接受的事，真对不起。”

歌蕊雅倚靠床背，闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，又睁开来，用左手食指抹抹酸胀的眼角。

“你没必要道歉。”她轻声地说。

“那……你还想跟我一起我走吗？离开这儿，去卡塔特山脉和龙族生活。”

意料之内的问题。歌蕊雅说服自己抬头看他。一瞥之间，她看见了乔贞眼底流露出热切期盼的流光。

“再让我考虑几天。”踌躇片刻后，她答道，“我还要再想想。”

“好。我等你，无论多久。”乔贞脸色忧伤，却微微一笑，“你快睡吧。不介意我今晚守在这里吧？我想看着你睡着，然后再走。”

歌蕊雅默许了他的陪伴，把身体交给被褥的怀抱，将眼睛闭了起来。睡姿是背对着乔贞，不让他看见自己的脸。乔贞把蜡烛吹灭，静静守护在一边。

在熄灭了烛光的卧室里，乔贞凝视着歌蕊雅侧睡的背影。虽然她躺着的身子动也不动，但他能从她的呼吸声判断出，她很长时间都没能入睡。

“睡不着吗？”

这是乔贞犹疑了好久才决定问出来的话。他声音很轻，如果她已经睡着，是绝对听不见的。他没想到，直到自己在床边陪伴了她长达半小时以后，她才突然产生出强烈的抗拒心。当时她侧卧着浑身发软的躯体，几乎都快睡着了，但脑袋里突然响起一阵令人焦躁的鸣响，好像一粒石子落入深潭。这响声仿佛在提醒歌蕊雅必须在睡梦中有所警觉，仿佛对她说，你正在做噩梦，快些醒来，就会没事。她一个激灵，猛地睁开迷糊的双眼，起身面对问话的乔贞。在伸手不见五指的黑暗中，盯住男人坐着的方向，发出了浓重的喘息。

“你不能呆在这儿。”她忽然说，“还记得我们怎么约定的吗？不许你留在我这儿过夜。就算你什么都不做、只是单纯地在一旁坐着也不行。”

“歌蕊雅？”

乔贞微微一怔，满脸都是困惑。在黑暗中视物对他而言一点都不困难。此时歌蕊雅脸上焦虑不安的神色，他看得一清二楚。

“出去，从我的房间里出去。不要靠近我，不要看我。快点——走。”

歌蕊雅抬起胳膊，指着门，纤细的手臂在空气中挥舞，就差没有下床推他了。

乔贞什么也没说，只是点了点头。他不想让她的身影离开自己的视线，可是既然歌蕊雅这么要求了，也只能妥协。他把椅子放回桌边，出了卧室，轻轻关上门。在他一言不发地往门口移步的时候，歌蕊雅已经跟着他下了床。当他走出去把门带上以后，她又一下子蹦回床铺，用被子裹住整个身体，脑袋埋在两膝间。一下，两下，她在心里默数，数乔贞走路的步数。在听到他确实地离开了自己的家，她才掀开被子，把头露出来。她看着紧闭的房门，尽管看不清楚，但她一直在看。刚才这一番乍然涌现的情绪波动、包括这一晚发生的所有事情，都让原本就已身心俱疲的她更累了。伸手捧住自己滚烫的脸，歌蕊雅叹了口气。她不打算追究自己突然惊醒赶他走的原因，此刻，她只想睡觉。

然而事与愿违。她终究还是没再睡着过。歌蕊雅翻来覆去很长时间，不知道现在是什么时候，心想一定过了午夜了。外面很静，静得吓人。光秃秃的树枝随风摇摆，在窗户外留下模糊的黑影。她越想越无法入眠。一阵阵的后怕，怕到连脚都不敢伸直。歌蕊雅这时才发觉，她是在为自己看到了不同的乔贞而迷惑、惶恐。他的名字不是肖恩·格里芬。他叫乔贞，姓塞恩斯伯里。他因为早年的冤屈而更改姓名，隐藏得那样完美。那个男人所呈现给她的真实的一面，自己很难平静地消化。歌蕊雅不得不自我嘲笑、并且不知所措起来——这不就是自己迫切追求的真相吗？

歌蕊雅强迫自己放弃思考。紧紧合上的双眼切断了与外界相连的最后一点光芒。周围的景象渐渐凝结下来。当眼睛习惯黑暗后，会感到身边其实是有些微亮的。可如今，歌蕊雅所能体会到的，只有自己跌入了更加深重的黑暗深渊——这一残酷的现实而已。

乔贞并没有离开太远。他走出屋子，第一件事就是到外面做几个深呼吸。先前和歌蕊雅相处的气氛过于尴尬了。而今，凌晨的寒风在他脸畔毫不留情地吹拂，他才稍稍感到些放松。他找到一片月光照不到的空地坐下，想象它是那张紧挨着歌蕊雅床沿的座椅。在那里，可以不受任何阻拦地、充分地注视她家的窗子。乔贞呆呆地坐着，看着，面容苦涩，内心凄凉。

他想，如果自己立刻离开这里，或许就会永远地失去歌蕊雅。他不明白自己为何会有这种错觉，只是觉得自己若是就此离去，她就会成为自己生命中又一个注定无法拥有的存在，如同他的双亲、他的弟妹、他的妻儿——尽管她在他心底占据着最特殊的位置。乔贞不希望事情朝这个方向发展。自己必须带她走。至于该怎样才能做到，离天亮还早得很，他可以慢慢想，慢慢想……

几小时之后，太阳升起来了。当东方泛出鱼肚白色的时候，乔贞拍了拍衣服上的灰，站起来。凉风吹袭了他一夜。他不停地思考自己到底应该做些什么，才能给歌蕊雅带来快乐和幸福。他迈开轻柔到不会惊动屋内女子的步伐移到窗边，安静地待了一会。缓缓上升的冬日洒下温暖的淡金色光芒，温柔地照耀着这个整整一宿不眠不休守在歌蕊雅屋外的男人。

他把脑袋凑近紧闭的窗户，朝里面看了看，随后又来到门前，在那站定。屋里没有动静，她还没有醒来。先回去吧，回旅店去，晚上再来。乔贞拼命说服自己，转过了身。

才跨出两步，好不容易打定主意从这儿离开的这双脚顿时僵住了。

比常人好上太多倍的听觉，让他听到了歌蕊雅起床的声音。她先是无意识地嘤咛一下，再来伸了个懒腰，伴随着娇细的哈欠声，最后踏着拖鞋下了床。

乔贞认为自己应该快些离开，可事实却是，他听完了她从最初苏醒到下来走动的全过程。

歌蕊雅一晚上都没睡好，头脑昏沉。她用手稍稍拢了一下凌乱的头发，在睡袍外围上披肩，打开了窗，发现乔贞居然在外面。她眨了几下眼睛，确定没有看错后，快步走到门前，把手伸向门柄。

在她开门的时候，乔贞已经走了回来。阻隔二人相见的木门打开了。尽管同样的场景出现过很多次，但是这一回，不同以往。

“你怎么……还在这儿？”她用一种探索式的眼神盯着他，仿佛初次见面打探对方、想把这男人的模样映在心里牢牢记住似的。

乔贞面对着她，嗓音和眼神俱是柔和无比，“我只是在兑现昨晚守护你睡觉的承诺。如果这样都打扰到你的话真是抱歉，我正想走。”

“嗯。”歌蕊雅简短地沉吟着。她并没有在这个象声词中投入过多的感情，但它却具有一股先天的美妙旋律，动听而悦耳。就像飞溅的音符出现在乐谱上，一点也不会让人觉得敷衍。

“睡得好吗？”

“还行。”

“那就好。我先走了。”他转过身。

“肖恩……”她叫住他。一边搓着自己的袖子，一边抬头看着又把身子转向自己的男人，“哈，应该叫你乔贞的。乔贞·塞恩斯伯里……”

“你觉得哪个顺口就叫哪个好了。习惯没那么容易改，毕竟你过去都叫了我大半年肖恩了。你不用强迫自己接受我的真名。一切都随你高兴。”

“好吧。”

歌蕊雅停顿了一会儿，有些话很想对他说，却卡在了喉咙里难以说出口。这时候，太阳已经完全在天蓝色的布幕上升了起来。清晨澄净的光芒在她含着泪水的眼珠子里晕染出花白的幻影。她不知道自己为何会忽然流了一点泪。

“歌蕊雅，你怎么又……千万别这样，我很怕看见你哭。”

看着想为她拭泪、又不确定该不该这样做的男人把朝她伸过来的手掌僵在半空，她再也控制不住了。眼泪犹如被扯断线的珍珠不停往下落。她用手擦拭了一下，却又流出更多。

“我现在的样子很丑吧？脸也没有洗，妆也没有化，觉也没有睡好。一定憔悴到不堪入目吧？”

“别胡说了。你明明知道在我心里……”

“你先让我说完。”歌蕊雅打断他，声音既不锐利也不粗暴，反而透露出无尽的温柔，“我会变老的，”她说，“而你不会。我会越来越厌恶逐渐苍老的自己。总有一天，我会变得配不上你的……总有一天，我会渐渐失去你对我的爱……”

“不会的，我不在意。我绝不会因为容貌的衰败而嫌弃你。”

“还有你说的那些住在天上的龙族。他们会怎样看我？那边的生活会不会很沉闷。你会不会哪天突然失宠或者战死，把我一个人扔在那儿受欺负……未来有太多不确定的因素。也许他们根本不会答应你带我过去。温馨和美满的生活……注定和我俩无缘。”

“有你在，一切问题都不再是问题。我会求他们的。别瞎想了。”

乔贞的态度很坚定，每一次的回答都没有半分迟疑。歌蕊雅知道他会这么说。但是对于接下来她准备说的话，对方可就猜不到了。

“那你可得想清楚。已经轮不到你反悔了。因为待会儿我会找到老板，跟他说我要辞职。从今天晚上起，我不会再去表演了。”

“你说……什么？”

“你听得很明白。”

“真的？我不是在做梦吧。”爱人态度转变之快，以及幸福骤然降临的速度，都令乔贞措手不及。他不由得往前走了一步，跨进房门，低头俯视着身前唾手可得的女子。两人之间，仅隔半臂之遥。

歌蕊雅摇头笑了。她没有作出回答，但这举动显然是否定乔贞所说的“做梦”，默认自己愿意跟他走了。在她被泪水氤氲的视线中，这个将大半个门框遮掩掉的硬汉般严峻的男人，此时此刻正用夹杂着惊喜和深情的眼睛凝注着自己。

她清楚地记得昨夜睡前他对她说出的、关乎到他身世之谜和非凡经历的每一个字每一句话，但是现在心里却丝毫不感到纠结。

她知道再也不会有哪个男人像他这样爱着自己了。当然，他有些瑕疵。因为他家底不干净。可是谁没有点瑕疵呢？

“你答应我了。你答应跟我一起走了。”乔贞无法移开投注于她的视线，“这就是你的决定，对吗？”

“还差一点。只要你抱我一下就算完。也许这样我才能彻底确定自己的心意。”

他按照她的要求，伸手将她揽在怀里。她把脑袋靠在他肩上。阳光擦过他的脖子和肩膀，经过两人的身高差距，照亮了她流泪微笑的脸，把她的睫毛照成白色。这不像情人之间的拥抱，而是一种相敬如宾的依偎，不带半点欲望的色彩。原本乔贞只把右手放在她的后腰，左手垂悬着。但在歌蕊雅搂住他脖颈的时候，他彻底张开了双臂，完整地抱住她。彼此紧张而又激动的呼吸传入对方耳膜。她把他斗篷的帽子抓皱了。而他则紧紧抠住她的披肩。除了自己剧烈的心跳声，还能听见的只有紧贴着自己的那个人的心跳也在加快。大概一分钟之后，两人分开了。

“那么，”她说，脸有些红，害羞的模样仿佛当年与他初次邂逅的那位少女一般，“我先收拾东西。你也回去准备一下。今晚老时间碰头。”

乔贞在原地愣了好一会儿，指尖轻轻摩挲她的脸颊，压抑住想要立刻吻她的冲动。当他退出屋子的时候稍微弯下腰，那模样看起来就像是模糊地点了点头，“不见不散。”他说。

 


	13. 乔贞（12）

XXII

 

和阳光一起降临大地的是灰白的雾霭。

随着天空渐渐明亮起来，雾也紧跟着升起。清晨的时候还不怎么有，可现在却到处都是。在这个冬日的上午，整座城市被都厚重的雾气缭绕。尽管雾霾上方是晴朗无比的蓝天白云，但能见度仍然很差。走在街上的人们总感到眼睛前方模模糊糊的，连十几米以外的物体都看不清。从远处传来市民不安的议论声，这声音似乎也像雾一样，朦胧并且无处不在。乔贞把斗篷的帽子戴起来，在人流愈渐稀疏的街道上走着。潮湿的雾气使他的兜帽像苔藓一样滑腻腻地紧贴住脑袋。尽管再多的阻隔都模糊不了他的眼睛，可是再这样下去，他都要怀疑这些雾是不是会钻进自己的袖子，再从衣服缝隙里飘出来了。

心情和并不明朗的气候比起来，则要好上太多。即将和心爱之人共赴幸福之旅，让乔贞的步伐都不免变得轻快起来。周围的普通人连天空都无法看见，但他却能清晰地眺望到威斯敏斯特大教堂高高耸立的尖塔。再走一段路程就可以回到借宿的旅店了。没什么要拿的东西。自己出门远行时，会把所有的贴身之物都穿戴在身上。不过歌蕊雅恐怕是有一些行李要带走的。没关系，反正离天黑还有一段时间，就让她慢慢整理好了。只有一个问题他忘记问了，应该向歌蕊雅询问一下她会不会骑马。如果她不会，那就得租辆马车，好搬运行李。再过不久，雾应该就会慢慢褪去，天空就会从灰蓝色净化至明亮的蓝色。最迟不会超过晌午。等到傍晚，月亮和太阳同时在天空的一端悬挂时，他就去她的家接她。他突然联想到一些还未发生的事。他会牵起她的手离开那乌烟瘴气的廉价合租房，驾着马车一路行驶到欧洲中南部，在冰雪皑皑的阿尔卑斯山脉，寻找连接地面世界与那座天空之城的异度空间，踏上缤纷绚丽的彩虹桥。

乔贞笑了。在灰蒙蒙的雾霾中，这个忍受着寂寞独自赶路的男人不由自主地笑了。他抬起头，想记住今天这个日子。在自己生命中占据最重要位置的女性答应与他出走的美好日子。望着由于迷雾的遮挡而变得支离破碎的太阳，他听见寒风的声音。一片树叶被风吹下，飘到乔贞身边。路边纠缠的树丫由于脱落了更多的树叶而变得愈发光秃秃了。有一些阳光穿越雾气，烙印在树枝上，随之朝着它们永远也无法穿透的黑色泥土以及青灰色石路跌落、迷失。这一切都无法阻止他将思维集中在他和歌蕊雅共同描绘的下半生上面。乔贞边想边止不住在嘴角挂起一抹淡淡的笑意。只要想到她，他就能抛开所有的烦恼与愁苦。好像令人厌烦的雾霭、冷彻心扉的寒风，还有微弱无力的阳光也都是无关紧要的东西了。

路过一栋矮房子的时候，乔贞看见屋门前围坐着两个俯身低语的男人。他们议论的事情和之前耳朵里听到的那些不同。尽管如此，在刚开始经过他们身边的时候，乔贞还是不以为然，准备快点回旅店去。直到——

“你听说了没有？这阵子总是发生怪事！”

“你指的是什么？”第二个男人问。

“上周六晚上，城外的霍顿庄园突然惨遭横祸，全家丧命。”先前第一个开口的男人说，“霍顿家族和巴彻利家算有点渊源。就是那个九年前被国王清洗掉的家族。”

“我知道那事儿。听说是地震把那儿给震垮的。没一个人从宅子逃出，全被压死了。”

“地震？别开玩笑了。你该不会真这样傻吧。城里怎么一点事情都没？庄园主宅子外的农田怎么一点事情都没？那一定是人为造成的。是仇家干的。只怪当年巴彻利家在宫廷树敌太多。被他们迫害的冤死鬼可是不计其数。这不，不光自己一家遭到报应，被满门诛灭，现在连远房亲戚也跟着倒霉了吧？不过你别说，还真有没死的漏网之鱼呢！”

“你说的是谁？”

“我有个朋友在霍顿庄园种地。他见过那些人的尸首。有个男的被认出来了，他叫约舒亚·巴彻利。九年前他逃了出来，这次就没那么幸运了。他死得太惨啦。前胸后背肋骨全断了。手段这么凶狠，一定是以前被巴彻利家害死的某个仇家报复的！”

“对，你分析得没错。我看也是。”

“而且那个男的不是唯一一个逃出来的姓巴彻利的家伙。我听说他们家的族长有一个小儿子流落民间，是他以前包养的情妇替他生下来的。虽然晚年得子，却是个没什么地位的私生子。这条可怜虫在很小的时候就被他父亲给遗弃了。正因为如此才因祸得福，没在当年的那场屠杀中死掉。哎，也不知道这小子如今混得怎样……”

乔贞的脚步在一瞬间停止了。为了不引起怀疑，他假装弯下腰清除软皮靴上沾染到的泥块，然后继续走，一直走到拐角的地方，转了个弯停下。他贴着墙面，对依然没有离开自己听觉范围的矮房子下的男人们的交谈内容进行监听。

“私生子？你确定吗？”第二个男人狐疑地问，语气有些紧张。

“这种事我能乱讲吗？”第一个男人停顿了一下，叹了口气，又道，“你说巧不巧，巴彻利家和潜伏在暗中的复仇者，双方都各有幸存的族人。万一让这两人碰到一块了，那可就好玩喽。”

“嘘嘘嘘，如果真有那么个凶狠的复仇者的话，那我们就不要随便议论了，当心被别人听见。”

“嗨，能有谁听见啊。我也就跟你说说，不告诉别人。你可别传出去啊。”

乔贞听了一会儿，心想这些喜欢在背后嚼嘴皮子的市井之徒大多是人云亦云，以讹传讹，把本来就谬误的东西越传越离谱。他们说出来的事也许连自个儿都区分不了真假。再听下去，也不过是把根本没有的东西加油添醋一番而已。乔贞这样想着，便不把它们放在心上，继续赶路。他加快了脚步，脚底有奇怪的刺痛。

其他的一切都不重要。不管那些人怎样造谣，说得再天花乱坠，都与他无关。再过半天，他就要带她走了。如今的乔贞可以忽略一切事情——只要——能够，带她离开这儿——到卡塔特生活……

突然映入眼帘的某个景象使他大为错愕。鹰一般敏锐的眼睛，让他在离旅店还有三百米之遥的时候，就看见三楼从左往右数的第二扇玻璃窗的中间位置碎了一个洞。乔贞飞快地奔了过去，上楼，开门，进屋。那扇破损的窗户，属于他暂借的客房。

霎时间，乔贞感到自己的呼吸被人硬生生地夺走了。遍布在地板上的无色的玻璃碎屑中，安静地躺着一把匕首，以及一张捆在刀柄上的米黄色纸条。

他不知道自己究竟是怀着怎样的心情把地上的匕首给拾起来的，也不记得自己具体花了几秒才把那张裁剪成长条状的羊皮纸从上头一圈圈解下来的。乔贞整个人都被一股莫名的恐惧感笼罩。匕首，似乎只有盗贼或者刺客才喜欢用这类短小的玩意儿充当防身武器。可是乔贞摇了摇头。这不仅是因为他碰到过用它杀人的酒鬼、还有术士，甚至连自己也是用过的。从窗外把缠着纸条的匕首投进来——这手法，简直和当时自己在庄园豪宅外对约舒亚的做法如出一辙。是巧合吗？

乔贞的手指不听使唤地发抖。他打开羊皮纸，里面有血液凝结而成的字迹：「两日后的午夜，来伦敦桥遗址。我会取走你的性命。巴彻利敬上。」

只有这个不同。乔贞想。自己之前写的不是血书，是用蘸着黑色墨汁的鹅毛笔写下的。可即使发现这个，对现实也是一点帮助都没有。看到纸条上明明白白的字句，再结合前不久在外面听到的关于巴彻利家族残存的私生子的猜测，乔贞终于确定，自己将要面临的绝不是恶作剧。

写下这封约战书并把它投到自己屋中的神秘人，是惠斯勒·巴彻利和情妇所生的私生子吗？是从小就被家族抛弃掉的约舒亚的弟弟吗？约舒亚尚且不满三十岁，巴彻利家如果当真有这么个幼子的话，那他岂不是才刚刚二十岁出头？不，也许他连二十岁也没有。

这样的年纪，就打算找乔贞寻仇来了？当然，他有那样的权利。因为乔贞确确实实是杀死他哥哥的凶手。而且既然对方轻而易举就查到了自己的住址，那就证明他掌握的信息还有很多。可是，姑且先不管自己不知在什么时候起被某个人偷偷在暗处关注的事实，也不去管对方刻意营造出一股效仿他让他感到害怕的气氛的举动，先抛开这些不说。难道那人不知道，约舒亚请来的五个术士都已经被自己击败了吗？

乔贞陷入了深不见底的思考。他忽然意识到摆在自己眼前的是一件无比棘手而又难以预测结果的事。这件事，会成为阻挠他和歌蕊雅远走高飞的绊脚石。至少在这一刻，乔贞的心思已经完全让私奔以外的东西占据了。

他心想，自己必须单独和这人见面，并且避免被歌蕊雅知道才行。他的心跳开始加速。并不是因为得知还有个仇人没解决掉，也不是因为被这个未知的仇人追杀，更不是因为还有那么一丁儿机会能让他知道当年自己家族被陷害的理由。乔贞之所以感到如此不安的真正原因在于——他又要欺骗他的爱人了。他总是为了急着去报仇，而在她面前临时编造一个谎言，延缓他俩离开的时间。他不止一次这样做过了。歌蕊雅根本不知道，自己所要跟随的这个男人的手上，究竟覆盖了多少人的鲜血。

乔贞在原地呆呆地站了一会儿，然后拿起扫帚，把碎玻璃扫到角落，在算不上洁净但已经看不到任何碎片的地上坐了下来，用搁在膝盖上的单臂撑着头。另一只手紧紧把纸条攥在手心里。

当他把撑住额头的手移开、准备换个姿势的时候，太阳已经快下山了。苟延残喘的夕阳洒出不显眼的光芒，在他凝固了表情的侧面创造出大片暗红的光影。

真希望她能够理解自己，乔贞一边苦笑一边想道。如果能简单而顺利地结束与那位私生子的会面，搞清真相，过两天再和歌蕊雅离开就好了。两天之后是周六。正好是约舒亚死去一周的日子。又是一个巧合。乔贞潜意识里提醒自己事情不一定会按照预期这般发展，但他还是希望——如果能这样就好了。

他在房里闷了大半天，感到再这样埋头苦思下去只会愈发烦躁。他打开窗，朝外探去。他极目远眺的视线仿佛乘着冬风，踏着伦敦的每一片砖瓦，飘至歌蕊雅家门前。当他幻想自己进入熟悉的街道，逐渐接近那扇紧闭的木门时，他的心几乎要从肺腔之中蹦出来。现在跳得再快也没关系。他还没准备好要到那儿去。在垂死的最后一缕夕阳和挂着稀松几颗星星的越来越暗的天空接壤的地方，他看见了仿佛退潮一般涌动着的广阔无垠的灰蓝色。那抹不具有一丝鲜活力的晦暗的色彩象征着什么？他不明白，也不想去想明白。它沉重得就像一张巨型毯子，几乎要朝他倾覆下来——和早晨大雾弥漫的天空相同的灰蓝色。乔贞前方的道路被不详的迷雾所笼罩。他静静地吸了一口气，等待着过一段时间来到她的家，向她交代延迟行程的原因，然后迅速离开以后的心灵释放。

 

XXIII

 

歌蕊雅嘴里哼着轻快的小曲，走在回家的路上。

整个上午，她都在为几小时后的出行打理行装。这次出远门与往常不同，她将离开养育自己的故土，有生之年不会再回来。歌蕊雅打开衣柜，抚摸着手边最近的一条裙子的面料，思索着要挑选哪几件衣物。明明屋子不大，东西也少，可是歌蕊雅整理的速度却很慢。她好几次在把东西放进行李箱的时候朝门看去，又看看被掏空了的橱柜。这些不会说话的家具仿佛在那一瞬成为她最忠实的见证者，一起用不停歇的掌声欢送她，祝愿她今后的人生。她心想，自己很快就会与眼前这一切告别。虽然有些依恋，内心却被更多的向往填满。当她前一夜听乔贞描绘卡塔特山脉那仿佛只在童话中出现的惊世脱俗的风景时，她就勾起了一丝想要去的欲望。相信不久，自己的愿望就能实现。

吃过午饭以后，她继续忙碌。过了好几个钟头，她才空闲下来，出门去工作的酒店。酒店离她的家很近，来回路上所费的时间以及和老板提出辞职的时间加起来用不了多久。她找到老板，直截了当地对他说她不想干了。虽然老板最终接受了她的意愿，歌蕊雅还是从他的脸上发现了些许失望。她朝他安慰地笑笑，针对他多年的照顾说了一大堆不怎么真诚的感谢言辞之后，就返身回家了。

开门，还没走到桌旁点亮蜡烛，一阵细碎的声音便从鞋底传来，像踩到了什么东西。

歌蕊雅把头探了下去，发现自己踩中的是一张折叠成方形的羊皮纸条。她奇怪地皱起柳眉，丝毫不记得为什么自己的房中会有这玩意儿。

纸条躺在离门不远的位置。看来是从门与地面之间的缝隙里塞进来的。问题是，留下这张纸条的人是谁呢？

歌蕊雅捡起它，坐到椅子上，把蜡烛点燃，照亮了因为外面的环境而变得逐渐昏暗起来的房间，和纸条上的字。

瞬间，女子的肩头发出剧烈的颤抖。背部紧紧贴着椅背，一动也不动。夹在拇指与食指之间的羊皮纸，从僵硬的指缝间滑落，缓缓掉在地上。

他……回来了……

歌蕊雅无法接受这个事实。十多秒钟的呆愣过去后，她开始挠头，将自己悉心梳理的头发弄得一团乱，就像个疯癫的人。

“不……”几乎是咬住牙齿从口腔中发出的声音。歌蕊雅抱着脑袋，紧紧地抱着。她什么都看不见，感到眼前一片漆黑，对肢体也失去了感觉。她忽然坐不稳了，差一点就这样摔下来。她摇晃着头，慢慢从座椅滑落，跪在地上。周围很嘈杂，但其实什么声音也没有。耳朵里嗡嗡鸣响的，全部都是自身情感所衍生出来的虚构的噪声。

蜜黄色的发丝垂落一地。趴伏在地面的女子，从喉中传出断断续续的抽泣。落日的余晖从狭窄的窗栏照射进来，像一条淡金色的蛇，咬住了她支撑着身体的手腕。

她没有计算自己哭了多久。她边哭边慢慢移到床边的地板呆呆地坐着，把头深深埋在环抱住膝盖的双臂间。

傍晚过去了，每天都会在这时候拜访的乔贞没有来。

晚餐时间过去了，乔贞没有来。

不从事夜间工作的人们上床睡觉的时间快到了，乔贞还是没有来。

倘若换作平时，她早就因为对方的食言而气愤得不能自己了。可是现在，歌蕊雅却发自内心地期盼他别来，千万不要来。她恍惚着视线看向窗外，才惊觉斜斜挂在天边的月亮已经升得相当高了。她在天文地理方面的知识非常有限，但她还是能够猜到，时间恐怕早已超过了十点。

又过去了一段十分难捱的时间，她以为零点已到，事实上并没有。又过了几分钟，有人来了。人的脚步声就在门前。歌蕊雅连忙把凌乱的头发整理服帖，把纸条揉成一团藏到枕头下。起身的时候，不自觉地感到一阵腰酸背痛，险些没站稳。她保持跪坐的姿势倚靠在床下太久了。喀嚓，门在来者敲了五六下以后终于打开。是乔贞。歌蕊雅皱着眉头看他，等了数秒，才让他进屋。她稍微朝后扭的右手在门把上放了好一会儿，才把门推上。

“你总算来了。”她说。

“我来晚了。抱歉，路上有点事情耽搁了。你不会生我的气吧？”

歌蕊雅没有回答。乔贞本以为她会追问自己为何那么晚过来，可是她也没问。过了好几秒，她才摇了摇头，来到床边坐下又马上站起来，就好像这根本不是她自己的房间似的。

除了开门的那一刻，从乔贞进入房间到如今二人交谈，歌蕊雅一直都不愿意看他的脸。她的眼睛里充满了焦躁，或许是不满于他的迟到，但又不肯明说。乔贞在心底深深地叹了一口气。不知道为什么，他情愿歌蕊雅责备他，也不愿面对她的沉默。她心里必然有些什么事情，就像他一样。这一整天你都在做些什么？——这句话只在脑袋里出现了一秒就让他否决了。乔贞发觉，自己竟然做不到开口询问，就像她一样。这本应该是件非常简单的事。

他没办法按照事先在脑中演练好的情节，告诉她行程由于某种原因必须推迟，然后像往常任何时候那样以飞快的节奏从她家离去，不给她拦下他细问的机会。他做不到这些。但他同样也没法坦荡地说出他被巴彻利家族私生子的约战书拖住的原委。

在长达十秒的缄默中，他看着她颈部的曲线，她波浪般柔软妩媚的头发，她的面容，她的唇，心底忽而涌起了白天拥抱她时候的那股欲望。他抬起右手迅速地靠近她，那架势像要扼住她的咽喉，但在触碰到她肌肤的那一刻动作立即放柔，改为轻抚。他满是怜惜地抚摸着她左边的脸颊，然后单臂把她抱在怀里，而她只是轻轻用手在他背部摁了一下就把身子让开了。他按住她的肩膀，让她看着自己。

“你是不是不开心？”

“没有。”

“那你反悔跟我走了？”

她转过脸，缓慢地摇着头。

“工作的问题解决得怎样？”

“已经辞掉了。”

“既然一切顺理成章，那就启程出发吧。”

“非得现在吗？”歌蕊雅的口气首度出现了回避的意味，好像一个没带雨具却要躲避暴雨的人，不想踏出遮蔽物的范围淋一滴雨。

“歌蕊雅，你为何这样问？是不是发生了什么？”

乔贞刚这么问出口，就差点失声笑出来了。嘲笑的对象是虚伪的自己。他努力地维持平时惯有的严肃表情，不让她看出异常。明明有事瞒着对方的人是他。可他却偏偏先发出疑问……

歌蕊雅紧闭嘴唇，迟疑了三秒，说道，“没。”

乔贞安静地点了点头，眼睛朝写字台下搁着的一个棕色大箱子望去。

“这就是你的行李箱？换洗的衣物还有日常生活用品什么的都在里头了吗？没遗漏什么吧？”

“都在里面。”

“比我想象中少得多，没马车似乎也不要紧。”

乔贞搞不明白，自己究竟抱着怎样的心态，才会说出这句毫无意义而又可笑的废话来。可是面对兴趣缺缺的歌蕊雅，如今的乔贞不知道该用什么句子来续上话题。好在歌蕊雅回应了。她点了一下头。

乔贞不再说话。他仅以单臂的力量拎起对歌蕊雅而言过于沉重的箱子，用另一只手拉着她冰凉还有些微微颤抖的纤细手腕，朝外走。

“等等……乔贞，我们先去哪？”

在快要关上门离开这间居住了近十年的屋子的时候，乔贞忽然感到一直没有反抗的歌蕊雅正在把他牵着她的手往后拉。力道不是很大，但依然非常明显。这让他不得不停下脚步回头看她。

望着那双担忧多于欣喜的翠绿色眼睛，乔贞一时间竟发觉自己不知该从何跟她说起了。歌蕊雅此刻斜睨着他的眼神仿佛起雾了一般，让人捉摸不透。这阴晴不定的眼神，耗尽了他所有想要解释的勇气。

“总之，跟我走就是了。”他低下头，在完整地做了一次深呼吸后，对她说。

 

XXIV

 

“乔贞，你为什么要带我到这儿来？”

问话的女子环顾四周。存在于她视野之中，是一个所有摆设都是木制的房间。面积比自己租的房子要宽敞些，陈列其中的家具以及日用品既新式又干净。这也是没办法抱怨的。毕竟能从窗外毫不费力地眺望到威斯敏斯特大教堂，已经算是伦敦市中心黄金地段的旅店了。

乔贞开了一个房间。是在他自个儿住的地方的隔壁一间。虽然在这家旅馆中还有远比这里更上档次的房型，但无论设施还是环境已经要比自己住的单间好上很多了。

不过，在心情处于低潮的歌蕊雅看来，这只是间阴沉的屋子。

按照乔贞原本给自己说过的路线，他们会先到达东南的海港多佛尔，坐船到法兰西王国，继续往东南方向前进，沿途经过在勃艮第公爵治下的领地，最终的目的地是意大利王国北部地区的阿尔卑斯山脉。

可最终，乔贞却只是一手拉住她、一手提着她的行李箱，带她在城内转了一圈而已——来到了他这阵子借宿的旅馆就停下了。

歌蕊雅曾在半路就表示了疑问。她抽出被他握着手，按在他的肩膀上，问他“我们要去哪？”“很快就知道了。”乔贞回答她，却没有看她。他抓住她的上臂，带着她往前走。歌蕊雅放弃了思考，不想动弹，也不想挣扎，但是却没法停下脚步，只能被他半推半拉地带到他住着的旅店，一步步地上楼，进房。

入住后，乔贞始终没有回答歌蕊雅的问题。他下楼关照侍者送来一些食物。他们饱餐了一顿夜宵，只是两个人都心不在焉，不免有些扫兴。进餐期间，歌蕊雅始终满怀心事，一直不开口说话。乔贞随后亲自给她盛满温热的洗澡水，自己到门外等候。洗漱更衣完毕后，她换好睡裙，坐在双人床上，望着桌上插着桃红色康乃馨的花瓶发愣。乔贞等她全部弄好了才进来，站在离她不远的位置。

“穿那么单薄就不要在外面坐着了，当心着凉。快躺到被子里去吧。”

歌蕊雅对乔贞的话充耳不闻。她仍然望着花瓶，双唇紧闭。

“听见我说什么了吗？”乔贞说道，加重了语气。

“你不打算给我个说法吗？”她终于看着他了，眼眶中有一些泪珠。

天色很晚了不方便赶路的确是个很好的借口。可是本该在晚饭前就过来接她的乔贞却扭扭捏捏地拖到了深夜，这就十分可疑了。他早上还表现得那样热切、殷勤，转眼间就好像与她私奔变成了一个并不自愿去完成的包袱似的。这个男人的态度转变，她无论怎样都无法接受。

“歌蕊雅……”她的眼泪是目前的乔贞最不希望看到的。他撇过头，把脸转向远离她视线的地方，咬着牙，低声说道，“半夜赶路对我来说是家常便饭，没有任何问题。但你不行。必须找个拉脚的地方歇息。”

“明天一早就走吗？去多佛尔？”

“不。这……恐怕得多住几晚。”

“几晚是多久？给我一个具体的数字，乔贞。我要你明确地告诉我，我们得在这儿呆到什么时候？”

“两晚。”他回答得非常艰难，“等我周六再去办完一件事……”

“哈，又来了。”歌蕊雅笑着叹了口气，刚想补充些什么却又赶紧咬住自己的唇，胸部随之起伏。

看着她表达哀伤和失望的泪水，乔贞突然体验到了一股钻心的痛苦从不可知的角落慢慢逼近。泪水像一层雾模糊了她的双眸，让她变得更美，也更易受到伤害。他觉得自己的四肢在她含着泪滴的眸子的注视下正在逐渐缩小，逐渐失去实体，却又比过去百倍地想拥她入怀。

歌蕊雅看着那双沉默的蓝灰色眼睛。她知道他在为什么事困惑、犹豫，但又坚持不愿向她道出。许多零碎的句子在乔贞的大脑里撞击，碎裂，可他找不到一句合适的说出口。越是思考应该说出来的话，就越是感到迷惘。仿佛每次吸气都在把新的痛苦运到体内。

“歌蕊雅，总之，不要哭。先把眼泪擦干。”乔贞的语调几近哀求。他朝前跨了两步，想要去抱她，“我发誓等这一切都过去后——”

“够了。”她用手势阻止他，“别过来。”见乔贞果然听从她的话不再靠近后，转而用左手轻轻碰了碰自己的心口。

十多秒过去了。

“我想，这就是所谓的男人这种生物的真正的本质吧。”歌蕊雅忽然说，表情有些森冷，“‘我永远都不会强迫你去做任何决定。’这话是不是有点耳熟？你可是亲口和我说过所有事情的选择权都在我手上的。擅自把我带到这里算什么情况？”

“这个临时的住处，在我办完所有的事以前最多再暂住两个晚上而已。我很快就会带你去卡塔特。”

“为什么？你之前花了好几晚求我的时候可没有说过要延后。”歌蕊雅任凭空气吹干眼角的泪水，直视着乔贞，满脸怒容，“你给我回想一下，你当初让我跟你走的那会儿是怎么对我承诺的。还有你恳求我开门时的态度，和现在简直天壤之别。在我看来，你只关心自己的计划能不能成功。现在八成跟九年前一样又后悔了，想把我再甩掉一次对吧？也许这次拉不下脸直接扭头走掉吧。噢，又或许你还在考虑要怎么编个像样的借口。我真是受不了像你这样的男人。想稳住女人也拜托你多少花点心思啊！”

“不，你听我解释。我对你说的所有的话，都是因为我爱你。”

歌蕊雅愣了好一会儿。乔贞忽然单膝跪在她面前，双手握住她放在膝上的手。这模样，这姿势，在外人看来简直就像求婚似的。乔贞不敢期待会得到怎样的回应。因为他明白，在当前的场合下突然这么说，不仅突兀，还有些滑稽。可是他真的没别的法子了。他看见歌蕊雅的眼中闪烁出脆弱的光芒，却转瞬即逝。他的表白对缓解现在的情况根本毫无帮助。他的真情流露，在歌蕊雅听来也完全无法发挥作用。她希望自己能在听到这句话之后使情绪变得积极起来，但是她做不到。

“在你三番五次骗我，向我隐瞒实情之后？”她慢慢地摇了摇头，“我不信。至少现在我不会相信。”

乔贞略微松开双手，眼神黯淡，却依旧看着她，“你要怎样才肯相信我？”

“除非你立刻告诉我这回你又要去做什么。你哪儿来那么多处理不完的事务。又接到新任务了？连国王都比你闲。”

“我……”

乔贞默然。他昨晚向歌蕊雅坦白身世时，就是用龙族给他指派任务作为幌子，解释自己为何总在深夜神秘外出。他向歌蕊雅隐去了他间接杀死霍顿庄园一家的事实。他没有勇气承认自己找约舒亚复仇，连累了其他无辜的人。他不希望让她知道太多有关他杀人报私仇这方面的事。

乔贞原本不想回答，想就这么顺水推舟地让歌蕊雅以为他就是像她想的那样要去执行任务。他朝她看看，发现歌蕊雅正目不转睛地盯着自己。明摆着是在等他答复。

“差不多。”他说，“异族最近实在太猖獗了。非得狠狠打击一下他们的气焰不可。”

这句话是不是在撒谎？可以说不是，因为谎言必须是事先计划好的东西。但实际上他的确说谎了，因为两天后他是去处理和仇家之间未解的纠纷，和达斯机械兽人族无关。

沉默片刻后，她说，“随便吧。你怎么说都行。我不想再听你那些无止境的承诺啊、保证啊，或者发誓什么的了。我只想尽快看见行动。现在，你还有什么话要补充吗？没有的话我就睡了。”

说完，她几乎是用一种连自己都忍不住暗自惊叹的速度钻进被窝，不给乔贞多解释一句的机会。

晚安，她对自己默念。“晚安。”身后传来男子低沉轻柔的声音。

他从原地站起来，凝视她随着均匀的呼吸微微浮动的背部。他理所当然地睡在地上，将舒适宽大的双人床让给她。他舒展开身体躺下来，把厚实的斗篷裹在身上，打算就这么过一晚。

在睡着之前，两人没有任何交谈。

一夜的冷战过去了。翌日清晨，乔贞特地早起到市场逛了一圈，买来两只新鲜的家禽，让店家帮忙烹饪。三顿饭他都和歌蕊雅坐在一块吃。然而他们说话的数目加起来连十句都没有。歌蕊雅虽然和他共处一室，却将他视为空气一般对待。这让乔贞产生了一种与其有心上人相陪，还不如自己一人来得舒畅自在的感觉。眼前那个人明明是将要和自己度过余生的女人。为什么他会有这种要命的想法？因为歌蕊雅始终在用她的冷漠惩罚他。晚饭过后，乔贞终于忍受不住了。

他看了看在镜子前梳头的歌蕊雅。她呆滞而又缓慢的动作，无言地宣泄着她的不满。当初因为害怕失去对方，他做出了承认自己属于塞恩斯伯里家族这一无法判断正确还是错误的决定。而现在，更复杂的境况逼迫着他做出又一个决定。

 


	14. 乔贞（13）

 

“歌蕊雅。”

她没有理会这声叫唤。她自从晚饭以后，就闷闷不乐地把自己的背黏在梳妆镜前的椅子上，动也不动。早就料到她不会有任何反应的男人将一只手搭在她的肩头，这才让她转过身。

视线飘忽了三秒才准确地落在乔贞的脸上。他的模样怪异极了。眼神透露出对将要进行的某件事的坚定，可是纠结着皱起的眉毛、紧抿的嘴角和忧虑的表情却似乎在告诫自己：不要那么做。

保持着矛盾神情的男人站在她身前，摸索出一个薄薄的东西，紧握在手里，好像那是条必须消除掉的害虫。他将这只手伸到歌蕊雅跟前，把拳头放松下来，打开了掌心里被捏得皱巴巴的纸条。

“我要给你看样东西。”他说，语调十分艰涩。

“这是什么？”

纸条还没递到歌蕊雅面前，她的眼睛便倏地亮了起来，近乎抢夺般地将它从乔贞的手上拿过来。

乔贞低头看着她，等待她的后续反应。他看见歌蕊雅把血字读了一遍，愣了一会儿，然后又读了一遍。她无法将自己的视线从上面移开。盯着那些血迹染成的有规律的斑痕时，她感到那暗红色正在自己的胸口扩散，并且不停地腐蚀下去。这血迹让还未发生的那一切逐渐活化起来。她想象着明晚在伦敦桥旧址上演的决斗经过：冰刺击中他……倒下……鲜血浸染大地。她亲眼见识过乔贞是怎样在一瞬间结束两个流氓的生命的。她能在心中清晰地重构出当年真实的过程，并不断在大脑中重演。

“你没事吧？脸色突然变得很差。”

乔贞想去扶她。歌蕊雅摇摇头，笑了笑，表示自己很好。乔贞见她笑得十分勉强，还是扶住了她，搀她坐到床上。过了一会儿，她才缓过神来，秀眉双蹙，转过头看着坐在自己身边的乔贞。

“巴彻利敬上……这是巴彻利家的谁写给你的？”

“我不知道。我听街上的人议论，好像是他们族长的私生子，从小就被抛弃什么的。”

“所以你明天要去解决的不是异族，而是和巴彻利家族之间的恩怨？”

由于谎言被拆穿，乔贞只能冲她不好意思地笑笑。虽说这是他自愿交代的，可却是在歌蕊雅一整天冰冷态度的要挟下。这让他感到难堪。而这阵难堪是两个人都能体会到的。因此他们互相默契地沉默不语了一小会儿，眼神落在地面。

而后，歌蕊雅重新将视线投注到纸条上，想了很久，问道，“你对这个人了解多少？”

“对于素未谋面的人，怎么谈得上了解呢。”乔贞的语气瞬间恢复为平日的冷静，“我只能通过猜测得知他的年纪应该比我小很多。不过口气倒是不小。我对他的存在以及来路一无所知，这让我很想会会他。我要看看他葫芦里究竟装的什么药。”

“你遇到他，会怎么做？你打算怎样处置这个突然冒出来的仇人？”

歌蕊雅每次询问都非常小心翼翼，生怕一惹到他不高兴，他就会杀人似的。她是在提防他。她在他面前展现出来的样子，不再和平时那样随意自如，反倒像在地下酒店面对付钱捧场的观众那样，多了一丝恭维和谨慎了。乔贞感到些许难过，但还是不忘回答她的问题。只是他不知道，在他自己都未曾察觉的时候，无意间将这份难过转化为对巴彻利家神秘私生子的怨恨了。

“他扬言要杀掉我。对于他的挑衅我不能视而不见。至于要如何处置他我还没具体想好。如果他肯乖乖说出我想知道的一切，我会格外开恩，酌情考虑留他一条性命的。否则，我不能保证自己会做出怎样可怕的事。不过恐怕能写出那些激进语句的人，是什么都不肯告诉我的。”

“对方只是个还没成年的孩子，你又何必当真……在你们全家遭到诬陷遇害时，他还流落在外呢。你让他说什么……”

“歌蕊雅，你好像知道得很清楚？”

“没有。那不都是你告诉我的嘛……你说他从小就被抛弃的。”

她缩了一下肩膀。她带着怯意的动作被他捕捉到了。

“那你为什么不高兴？是不是不喜欢我再杀人？”

“不是不高兴……只是不知道怎么，我忽然很同情那个孩子。”

“难道我的弟弟和妹妹曾因为年幼而逃过屠杀？侩子手杀人的时候，有眨过一下眼睛吗？有想过死在自己刀下的只是些可怜的孩子吗？以谋反罪陷害我们的人，可曾给予一丝怜悯？”乔贞反问的时候，不禁想起自己慈祥的双亲，即使知道儿子怀有匪夷所思的超能力，仍一如既往地爱着他；想起自己年幼的弟弟妹妹，愿意与父母一同守护他的秘密；想起最小的妹妹芙兰，在观看他表演烟火时，那闪烁着好奇和喜悦的纯真的大眼睛。所有逝去的一切都让乔贞心痛不已，他忍不住吼了一声，“此仇不报，枉为人子！”

“乔贞，你不要对我喊。你说的这些我都明白……”

她迅速地站起来，逃离在那一瞬间让她感到害怕的男人身边。

“对不起，我……”乔贞追了上来，站在她身后，看见她依旧对自己有些躲闪，便放弃和她肢体接触的想法，“我的意思是，你很善良，富有同情心。但其他人未必像你这样。在生死较量中，那是多么奢侈的东西。”

歌蕊雅默默点了点头。她清瘦单薄的背影，看起来那么柔弱，那么无助。一阵无法言语的怜惜之情涌上乔贞心头。安静片刻后，他犹豫着展开双臂，从背后环住她的腰。背部贴在他怀里的女子这回没有抵触。

“你不为我感到高兴吗？歌蕊雅，我终于找到了仇人，即使他不能为我解惑，也没关系。”

“嗯，高兴……”颤声回答的女子勉强挤出一个身后的男人看不到的微笑，身体不住发抖。

乔贞忽然爆发出几乎无限的爱怜。他除下暖和的斗篷，披在她身上，然后依旧抱着她。

“你明晚就能报大仇，了却这么久以来的心愿了。”歌蕊雅说，把自己的手按在乔贞怀抱住她腰部的手掌上。

“是的。”他腾出左手，轻轻抚着她头上的柔发。

“但我希望你能做一个比他们更好的人，做他们所做不到的——手下留情而不是残酷的暴行。”

“你要我对残害自己家族的人手下留情？”乔贞把头微微往前探，从侧面窥伺她的表情，“不过你说得也对。我并不是非杀那人不可的。如果那个巴彻利愿意诚心实意忏悔的话，或许我会饶过他。我在卡塔特山脉学艺时，曾发誓有一天若让我找到仇人，就要杀光他们全家。我所饱受的痛苦，也要给他们尝尝。可后来我的想法慢慢变了。我不能变成像他们那样凶残的魔鬼，用自以为是的姿态随意判决别人的生死。”

“是啊……”她用干涩的声音轻笑着，含混过去，掩饰自己真实的情感。如木偶般空虚昏暗的目光，在屋内缓慢地转了一圈。眼角闪现出泪光。好在以乔贞的角度看不到它们。她感到自己快要哭出来了。但她强忍下来，没有发出声音，也没有哭。

突然，她转过身。仰视乔贞的眼神透露出哀求的意味，令人沉痛。

“现在就带我走，好不好？”

“什么？”

“一起去龙族那边，你这些年呆着的地方。乔贞，我要你立刻、马上——带我离开。”

“你怎么突然……刚刚不还在为我高兴吗……你是不是不相信我？等我结束明晚与那个私生子的会面，我们就一块到与世无争的卡塔特山脉过平静的生活，再也不回来了。那里至少不会有无聊而又愚蠢的血海情仇。家族之间的。”

“既然你也认为自己不能变成像他们那样的魔鬼，认为那些恩怨很愚蠢，那你能不能……”歌蕊雅左右为难，却依然在做最后的努力，“你为何不干脆放下仇恨，不要去赴约了……”

“你说什么？”

歌蕊雅感到乔贞松开了对她的环抱。二人相向而立，对视着。

“我还是想劝劝你……”

“不要再劝了。如果你的仇人就在你面前，对你发出挑战，你能溜之大吉吗？”

乔贞生气了。他很少将负面情绪展现给她看。但此刻，他的怒气完完全全地感染到了他所爱的女子。

“万一你回不来怎么办？”她不知所措地搓着手，“如果你不幸丧生在决斗中的话，就无法兑现带我离开的承诺了！”

“怎么可能。能威胁到我性命的人还没生出来呢。”

乔贞自信满满地说道。这绝非自大，而是建立在对自身实力的充分认知下做出的结论，但却摧垮了歌蕊雅心中最后一丝希望。令人窒息的沉默统治着整个房间的气氛。不知过了多久，总算有个声音打破了沉默。

“还记得我们认识是在什么时候，什么地方吗？”

虽然歌蕊雅问话的嗓音就像她的歌声那样轻柔动听，但语气却异常无力，语速也极为缓慢。

“九年前的冬天，大雨中，伦敦郊外的泥地里。我为你击毙了两个企图强占你的恶棍。”乔贞蓝灰色的眼中有说不出来的感慨，看着同居的女子。

她怔了怔，忽然轻笑起来，“那天的光景，我这辈子都不会忘记。”

“我也是……”

“可是现在我总算看透了。你分明就是不在乎我。你从来都没把我放在心上。九年前，你能不吭一声地把我扔下。九年后，我就求你一件事，你都不答应！”

“歌蕊雅，别把事情搞复杂。”他压低声音说道。

“你根本就不爱我！”她把双手交缠置于腹部，头别过去。

此话一出，他立即深呼吸一口，向前迈了两步，来到她跟前。

猝不及防，他宽大的手掌包裹住她细小的肩，将她硬生生地推向墙壁。

歌蕊雅不可置信地瞪着他，抖着唇，说不出话。

“你怎么能说出这种话？你莫非不知道我有多么喜欢你、深爱着你吗？”

乔贞强迫性质地用额头抵着她，似笑非笑，醉人的气息缠绕着她。也许是施加于她肩头的双手太使力，她的眼神显露出一丝畏惧。这让他无法忍受自己了。

然而，更加无法忍受的是歌蕊雅对他爱意的怀疑。

“我……”

男人比平常严肃百倍的口气和表情，一时之间让她不知该怎样回答。身前的同居者正面色惨白地瞪视着自己，扭曲的神情看上去有些狰狞。明明脸色惨白的人应该是她才对。

歌蕊雅脸上浮现出的胆怯的神情，和她平时在外人面前表现的坚强形象大相径庭。这深深刺痛了乔贞的胸膛。

自己竟然成为了令她感到恐惧的对象。这件事对乔贞来说很痛苦。尽管恐惧是他再也熟悉不过的情感，在他杀人的时候，经常呈现在对方脸上。但是这一刻，他仿佛是初次见到它。

乔贞用颤抖的双手按住她的肩，用尽仅有的声音对她说，“龙族的密探找上我多少次了。没错，我是抛弃过你一次。那个时候，我实在顶不住压力了。可是现在，我已经发誓赌上一切也要给你幸福。你知道我前天刚催眠了一个密探吗？你知道我还要被龙王摆布多少次、去执行多少次任务，才能消除他们对我的疑虑、换取他们对我的一句夸奖吗？我在人界每拖延的一分钟都要自己将来付出代价。我为了你，我，我——”

“也许你说的那些都是真的，但这次你是活该。是你自己要留在这儿拖延时间的。就为了复仇！”

“住口！”乔贞抑制不住声音的抬高，对被逼到墙壁的女子发出怒吼。

“你别这样……”歌蕊雅侧过头，把眼睛闭上。她甚至以为他会因为这股怒气而将她杀害，泄愤。

“看着我，歌蕊雅。为何逃避我的眼神？我要你看着我！”

分贝提高了一整倍。若非房间的隔音效果好，恐怕外面早就听到他们的争吵了吧。歌蕊雅从背脊升起一股惧意，竟兴起逃窜的念头来。眼睛也不由自主地睁开了。

“别这样，我不想再和你谈下去了……”

“谈不谈由我说了算！”

“不要对我吼！”

再也控制不住了。歌蕊雅嗓音一沙哑，泪水在眼眶里打转。

她的哭泣完全搅乱了他的思绪。他，居然弄哭了自己最心疼的人，这个理应用他一生去呵护的人……这是最近以来的第几次了？

他抱紧她，头深深地埋下去。

“歌蕊雅，我……对不起，都是我的错。”

他抱着她，让她有最适宜哭泣的姿势。但是，她却推开了他。胸口来自于歌蕊雅的拒绝力道并不大。然而，对于如今的乔贞来说，他无法勉强不让她离开。

歌蕊雅一边揉着眼，一边走向门，想要出去。大概是眼泪浸湿了双眼，模糊了视线，使她没有注意到脚边的椅子。她被绊倒了。身体的痛意加上刚才乔贞对她发火带给她的心灵冲击，让她顿时眼冒金星，心灰意冷，再也不想爬起来了。

乔贞慌慌张张地跑过去，把她扶起来。

“摔疼了吗？有没有受伤？怎么这样不小心？”

歌蕊雅鼻子一酸，眼泪大颗大颗地掉，扑进他的怀里。

“对不起，对不起。”他不停地向她道歉，“我刚才不该那么跟你说话的。我是个混蛋。我真是不可饶恕……”

她不说话，只是哭。她伏在他怀中，哭了很久，背部微微起伏。抽泣的声音和颤抖的身体触动着他每一根神经。

“不是我不听你的话，这中间真的有很多难处。”他不停地向她解释，“我等了那么些年，好不容易等到这个机会。算我求你了，给我最后一点时间，好不好？你是我这一生最爱的人。等这事儿彻底完了以后，我会将今后所有的生活重心放在你身上。相信我。”

“我真的很害怕……”

她省去了最为关键的后半段内容。乔贞错以为她是在怕他一去不回，或者是在怕他对仇人下手过重，又猜测她还在因为他之前短时间的情绪失控感到后怕。

“如果你实在害怕的话，明晚你就留在这里等我，哪儿也不要去。咱们只分开很短的时间，没什么好担心的。”他的唇贴在她耳边，柔声细语地安慰她，“最后，请你原谅我刚才乱发脾气。我也不知道怎么就突然……如果我让你感到不开心了，或者不痛快了，你就打我，骂我。怎样都可以。”

“我哪敢啊……”

“你这话，说明你还在生我的气。真的，对不起。”

他知道，再诚恳的语言也无法立刻博得她的谅解。他不再吭声，将她横抱起来，轻轻放在床上。然后安静地搂着她，直到她的背不再因为哭泣发颤。

她在他怀里躺了很长时间。不知道她在想些什么，他只看见她的眉头一直皱着，怎样都松弛不了。眼角残留着余泪。

“我想睡了。”过了很久，她说，“今天懒得洗了。我想快点睡觉。”

乔贞点点头，帮她盖好被子，吹灭床头柜上放着的蜡烛。瞬间失去光亮的屋子里，只有些许月光透过窗栏缝隙无力地撒落在地面上。呈侧身睡卧状背对着他的女子听见他叹气的声音，就像一次特别长而疲惫的呼吸。

“老样子。床还是让给你一个人睡。我到地上去。”

歌蕊雅没有出声。乔贞以地为床，静静地躺着，眼睛始终睁开，望向天花板。他想了很多事，想着两人相识以来发生的种种，无法入睡。大概歌蕊雅也是这个原因，一直都没有睡着吧。

“地上不冷？”

虽然声音依旧紧绷，但是乔贞能从中感受到歌蕊雅对他的关怀。

“啊，我去把隔壁的被子拿来铺一下。”

乔贞刚要起身，就看见原本侧躺着的歌蕊雅坐了起来。

“别忙活了。你上来睡好了。不过，”她在床中间比划了一下，画出一条并不存在的直线，“别超过这条线。”

乔贞顿时感到受宠若惊。心想，这应该就是她原谅自己的信号了。他压抑住心底的欣快，动作笨拙地褪下斗篷和软皮靴。当他爬上床的时候，歌蕊雅缩回到了被子里。

“记住，别越过它。”

“唔，放心吧。绝对不会。”

男人的声音从极近的左边传来。乔贞现在就躺在自己身边，和她分享同一床被子。尽管两人在宽阔的双人床上的位置至少距离半米，然而孤男寡女同处一室还睡在一张床上无论如何都是非常暧昧的。她不由得开始后悔邀他上来睡的举动了。她紧张地猜疑他接下来会怎么做，会不会突然按耐不住，对她动手动脚。结果什么都没发生。他就这样保持着均匀的呼吸，仰面睡着了。

乔贞近来一直长时间守在歌蕊雅的家门外，几乎没有正常休息过。昨晚虽然短暂地得到了休憩，但他一直在为怎样给歌蕊雅解释而烦恼，整夜都没睡好。而今，当他发现歌蕊雅竟意外地原谅了自己后，他完全地放松了身心，不再受到外界因素的干扰，不消五分钟，就进入了梦乡。

也许正是由于前段时间很辛苦，导致他这一觉睡得很沉，第二天很晚才醒。醒来的时候，躺在他右面的女子的身影已经不见了。

不知道她是什么时候走的，反正昏昏沉沉的乔贞只听到耳边有个轻柔的女声说了句“我先起来了”便又陷入了昏睡，但是久久不能进入深度睡眠，仿佛还能感觉到她的气息萦绕在他周身。他故意往她躺着的地方移过去，好像还能感受到她接触过的床单留下的温度，以及体香。

乔贞觉得耳朵渐渐烫了起来。他翻了个身，把头埋到被子里。

无意中，有什么东西卡在了他的颈脖之间。他伸出手来胡乱地摸了一阵，在摸到某个物体时，惊异地张开了眼睛。

他的胸前，安静地躺着一条银色的吊坠。

 

XXV

 

“那是她留给我的唯一物件。是她一直戴在脖子上的项链。她把它送给我了。作为与她相识的证明，我珍藏至今。”浮现在小说家面前的那张苍白的面孔，忽然露出一个怅然若失的笑容。

“只是个很普通的坠子，随处可见。”与委托人的故事相比，礼查对这个吊坠丝毫没有表现出兴趣。

“后来我才知道，这是她母亲的遗物。”

“噢，那就具有特殊意义了。”

对于礼查态度的变化，乔贞毫不动容，只是不停地抚摸着像是护身符般的吊坠，一边轻轻搓动，一边淡淡微笑。对它的珍惜之情，溢于言表。

“再后来，我起床出去找她……”

“打断一下，我想提个问题。”礼查忽然做出暂停的手势，“你们都睡一起了，你还是什么都没做吗？”

“我早就说过，在未婚娶前，我不会对她做什么。你难道忘了？”

“没忘，只是觉得你这家伙太过分了。你啊……真是身在福中不知福。”

“你的关注点是否有所偏差。”

乔贞斜了他一眼。礼查耸耸肩。

“我觉得没有，因为我是个男人。”

“说得好像我不是一样。”

“只能说，你不像个正常的男人。”

乔贞突然吸了很重的一口气。这让礼查觉得，好像是要把自己吸进去生吞了似的。

“不好意思，我曾经有过一个孩子——还记得吗？我让妻子怀上过孩子。我想你应该还没有让某位女性孕育出生命吧？”

“哇欧，你这么一说倒是提醒我了。你是不是因为和妻子生下来个怪胎，所以对自己那方面的能力没信心？”

他听见乔贞咳嗽了一声。

“首先，那是畸形儿，不是怪胎。天知道他长大后会不会变成像我这样的怪胎，可惜他没能获得长大的机会。其次，我对自己的能力完全不存有一丝怀疑。当然了，你硬要这么想也行。没什么奇怪的。妻子难产的阴影在我心底始终挥之不去，这的确是个事实……你至少猜对一点点。”

“那我又要问了，假如你和爱人后来在一起了，有过夫妻生活的话，你会不会让她替你生小孩？你不可能没想过这些事情吧。”

“我……”小说家的问题无疑难倒了乔贞，他思考了很久才说，“我不敢往那方面想。而且，这实在是个无解的问题。歌蕊雅在没能跟我私奔之前就死去了。这是不争的事实。没有那么多如果。”

“好吧。”礼查摊摊手，认真地问道，“你刚才说的那些就是你之前所谓的你们真正的一次吵架吧？你对她的态度也太恶劣了。亏你一直给我‘体贴老好人、模范好丈夫’的印象呢。”

“的确，我不该凶她的。”乔贞好像有些无可奈何地停了一会儿，面容消沉下来，“当时的我，被仇恨充斥着大脑，蒙蔽了双眼。如今回想起当年的往事，早已追悔莫及。”

 

XXVI

 

乔贞是在去歌蕊雅家的路上找到她的。

他醒来后，以为她出门买吃的去了，便耐心地在屋里等待。可是一个钟头过去了，她还没回来。他开始担心，怕她出事，又怕她因为昨夜的争吵想不开，会做出傻事，于是下楼找到旅馆老板，向其询问有没有见过她。老板称她八点不到就出门了，看方向像是往红灯区走的。乔贞第一时间想到她以前工作的酒店。但没能在那儿找到她。又想起要去她的家看看。走到半路，终于看见迎面走来的歌蕊雅无精打采的身影。

“我有个东西忘记拿了，所以回去了一趟。”

她一见到他就开口解释。乔贞出于长时间找不到人的担忧，并未觉得她的话可疑。可是两手空空的事实却暴露了她的谎言。他用打探的眼神朝她望去。

“是什么？我没看到。”

“这个说起来有点不好意思。”歌蕊雅知道瞒不过去，只能硬着头皮往下编，“是卫生带。我自己缝制的。”

“啊，这倒是必需品。应该回去拿。”话题涉及到女性的私密，使乔贞不禁有些后悔追问了，“可你在整理行李的时候，难道没放进去吗？”

“一条不够用，我想再拿一条的。可是等我找到的时候，发现两头的线断掉了，就不要了。”

乔贞点了一下头。仔细想，歌蕊雅没有骗他的理由，便不再追究了。

两人走在往旅店方向回去的街道上，紧挨着对方的身子。虽然彼此间的话不多，看起来却像一对亲密的情侣，就算称夫妻旁人也不会觉得违和。

“你什么时候赴约？”歌蕊雅忽然问道，眼睛盯着他。

“现在还早。纸条上约定的时间是午夜。早去也没意思。”

他听见她发出模糊的表示认同的声音。由于刚才的话题，他想起头颈里戴着的东西。这根外形颇为女性化的项链吊在自己的脖子上，会不会很不协调？

“你怎么突然把这根贴身的坠子给我啊？”

“你不喜欢？”她微微侧头，斜睨着他。

“喜欢，当然喜欢。”

“那就留着呗。”

“你对我真是太好了。倒是我，一直都没送过你哪怕一件像样的礼物。”

“你知道我不在意那些身外之物的。”

乔贞听她爽快的回答，心中一片喜悦温暖。这就是自己选择的人。她是那样善解人意，勇敢坚强，不媚世俗。霎时之间，不由得对今后与她共度的岁月心驰神往。想起今夜的约会过去以后，便能和歌蕊雅去多佛尔，去阿尔卑斯山，去卡塔特。从此无忧无虑，逍遥自在。乔贞这样想着，嘴角不免挂起自己都没觉察出的笑意。

两人携手回到旅店时已过了中午。随着太阳西沉，天色渐渐黑了下来。吃过晚饭，歌蕊雅穿起外出的鞋子，说要去酒店。

“今天虽说是我的收山之作，但对你而言是重要的日子，你就不用陪我去了，专心自己的事吧。”

“我和那人的碰面很可能导致流血。那种场面我的确不希望你看到。可是——等等，歌蕊雅，你不是辞职了吗？而且今天是周六……”

“老板说我提得太突然了，他还没准备好。很多客人还期待我的表演呢。所以我答应他加演一场，再最后唱一次。他上午刚跟我商量的。在我回家找东西的时候。”歌蕊雅说，双手交替抱着上臂。

“哦，是这样啊。”乔贞傻傻地点了点头。

“今晚的表演我必须参加，可能会弄到蛮晚的。你有要紧的事，就不用来了。反正没新歌，都是你听过的。”

“既然你这样说的话，那好吧。等我办完事，你那边也应该结束了。”

“你几点出门？”

“我待会儿找点夜宵吃，把肚子填饱了再去。离十二点还有六个小时，不急。我差不多在十一点左右慢慢往那儿走。就当饭后散步了。”

“嗯，那我先走了。要去化妆。”

“演出结束后记得早点回来休息，我不会让你等太久的。”

“知道了。”

歌蕊雅走出屋子，来到楼下，离开旅馆。乔贞望着她离去的方向。他仍然能从窗外看见她的背影，直到她在大街上走了三分钟以后，才完全看不见。

没走出多远，歌蕊雅就突然很想折回去，握住他的手，告诉他一切。为了驱散这思绪，她逐渐加快脚步，尽量让理智占据自己的大脑。会有那么一个不那么合理的方式，和一个谁也预知不了的未来。甚至，还会有一瓶消除仇恨的解药。只是，或许，这是瓶必须付出某种代价，才可能得到的解药。

一切早晚会尘埃落定的。一切终究会好起来的。即使我们无法在一起。

 


	15. 乔贞（14）

XXVII

 

沿着静谧优美的泰晤士河，乔贞走到了伦敦桥的遗址。

说到遗址，是因为这座桥在1014年曾遭受过人为破坏。当时的英格兰国王埃塞烈德二世在抵抗丹麦国王八字胡斯温的武力入侵时，为了将敌人的军队一分为二，下令烧毁了伦敦桥。直到十四年后的现在都未完成修复。

乔贞在行进的过程中越走越快。尽管出门的时候多次提醒自己不用着急，可他还是不免加快了赶路的速度。到达废弃了的大桥旧址时，竟比约定时间早了半个多小时。

他向高空望去。只见月亮的影子倒映河中。西北方向的天边聚满翻滚的黑云，乌压压一片。看来凌晨多半会有一场雷雨。

立在河边，俯视伦敦的母亲河如同一面漆黑的镜子，几乎毫无波澜地缓缓流淌。与美丽的泰晤士河格格不入的是周围环境的狼藉。大火焚烧过后的痕迹依然残存在这里，使石块与木头构筑起来的路面及断桥遍布浅棕色的斑块。午夜的这个地方没有一个人。作为唯一光源的月光，散发着它寒冷而温柔的光芒，不遗余力地照射着地面，反而使周围的场景更显出一片空虚。这片区域同时还具备了一些水路运输设施。足以容纳下成年人的破损的木桶紧密地排列在远离河床的道路另一端。小型船舶的残骸零零散散地堆放在那里，从外观看起来应该是建造至中途便放弃了。所有这些冰冷的死物看上去像是巨大的史前生物化石，让人感到极度的不舒服。

不过，人迹罕至的这个地方用来进行仇人间解决恩怨的决斗，却是再合适不过的了。进一步讲，比起对决更适合偷袭。

木桶，还有其他那些水运工具，都是不错的藏身之处。那个私生子该不会比自己更早抵达这里，已经埋伏在其中的某个地方等待偷袭自己的时机吧？这是极有可能的事。乔贞对自己的实力持有十二分的自信。今晚的会面就算打起来也无需挂怀胜负。可是对于年幼的巴彻利家私生子来说就不一样了。根本不是自己对手的敌人若想提高胜算，只能借助于趁人不备的偷袭。

随着约会时刻将至，乔贞的想法发生了改变。他听到了人的脚步声。在对方远离他至少还有五百米时，他就有所感应。

时间正好是子夜十二点，一分不多一分不少。就在此时，道路尽头有一人缓步走来。原本面对河流的乔贞转过侧着的身子，逐渐眯起的眼睛，像鞭子那样投掷出视线朝来者逼去。

对方没有躲藏。他和乔贞一样，就像一个接受挑战的勇士，堂堂正正地站在青灰色石子铺成的宽阔街道上，大胆地将自己的身影暴露在道路的正中间，另一方的眼中。

这究竟是勇敢还是无谋？看到对方因为年龄而显得过于稚嫩的外貌的第一眼，乔贞便希望对方能像他之前假想的那样，躲在木桶里或者其他掩体后面伺机待发呢。这样至少能够使他存活的可能性加大，而不是过早地夭折。

总之，现在已经没有逃避或反悔的余地了。所能做的，只有直面身前的那个人。

乔贞与接近到距离自己十五米左右处停下来的少年对峙着。在等候的过程中显得沉静无比的蓝灰色眼睛，此刻却由于惊愕而慢慢瞪大。

这是自长子约舒亚以后，乔贞遇到的第二个巴彻利家族的成员。一场以性命为赌注的决斗即将拉开序幕。他仔细地观察着对方。

对方留着一头过肩的卷发。稚气未脱的面庞透露出他的年纪，顶多十六、七岁。在他深蓝色的粗麻布衣服外，一根银色的十字架形状吊坠若隐若现地贴在锁骨前。他的身材比同龄少年略高。体型虽然修长，但并非弱不禁风，身子骨很结实。再看看他的脸，乔贞发现这其实是个五官精致漂亮、长相惹眼甚至有些女气的少年。

而他异常坚毅的、直视着前方的无所畏惧的眼神，则更显示出他的年少轻狂，以及少不更事。这让乔贞疑惑了。那封扬言要杀掉自己的约战书，当真是出自这样一位不谙世事的少年之手吗？

要说起来，这确实是一个一眼就能激发出别人好感甚至保护欲的未成年男孩。尽管他的表情有一种刻意强装出来的冰冷。可是，他给人的异样感觉并非只靠容貌。在乔贞看来，那是最不重要的东西。

“终于来了，巴彻利。我等了你好久。”乔贞用低沉的声音说道。他没有摆出战斗的姿态。在那样一个孩子面前，他是没法维持斗志和恨意的。

“……”少年哼了一声，默然不语。他本想说“活该”，或者“谁让你来那么早的”。但最后还是啥也没说，只是盯着眼前的男人看。

另一方面，对乔贞来说，这实在是个没什么新意的开场白，因此那不知真实名字的少年没有回答，也在预料之中。

乔贞一面确定心中所想之事，一面继续观察这个少年。

他发梢末端呈现的颜色是金色。和约舒亚暗金色的头发或歌蕊雅的蜜黄色头发不同，就是普通而又纯正的金色。乔贞不知自己为何会莫名地将这三人联系起来，他皱了皱眉，继续看。少年金黄色的头发已经很少了，只余下三公分不到的长度。从头顶往下蔓延的其他毛发却是银蓝色的。就像包裹住嫩头的竹笋一层层的壳。这诡异的情况再结合乔贞刚刚感知到的气息，让他一瞬间就在心底明白了这是怎么一回事。

他听说过，有的术士会在很小的时候由于自身蕴含的魔|力量过于惊人，会使身体机能以不同的方式体现出不同程度的弱化。这是因个人体质而异的。

眼前的少年正在经历的恐怕就是这个过程了。他天生的金发在庞大的魔|力对身体的侵蚀作用下，慢慢衍变为高贵而又混沌的银蓝色。将来某一天应该会彻底完成变色吧。

所以，这家伙难道是个……术士？

乔贞的眼神由于猜测而呈现出闪烁不定的态势来。不为别的，让他感到震惊的东西，从见面初始就没有变过——少年周身散发出的强烈的魔|力气息，表明对方是与自己一样不同寻常的存在。

“我想，你在为这些连自己都控制不了的力量一天天的加剧而深感困扰，对吧。”转瞬间便将对方看破的乔贞直视着露出惊讶表情的少年那双奇妙的瞳孔。他眼球的颜色恐怕也被魔|力侵蚀得看不出本来的色彩了，显露出眼黑外一圈为薄薄的青蓝色，再外面的银色占据着大部分面积的奇异模样来。这双眼睛很快就会被银色完全覆盖掉本来的青蓝色了，乔贞想道。不过想归想，该问的还是得问。“你叫什么名字？”

“与你何干。”少年斩钉截铁地拒绝道，警戒的表情没有任何缓和。

“哈，你有胆量约我出来，却怯懦地不敢在死前报出自己的大名？也许你很快就再也不能说话了。也许死的时候会后悔没把话说清楚也不一定哦。”

“……”少年犹豫了一下，他知道这男人在用激将法故意让他说出姓名，他分明很清楚，自己应该拒绝的，但他还是毫无保留地说出来了，“修齐。”片刻后，他又加重语气，重复了一次，“我叫修齐。”

“修齐·巴彻利——没错吧？”乔贞对他目不转睛。

这句相当正式的、确认般的问话，少年再次选择了不回答。对方性格的冷僻及不善言辞，让乔贞只能主动承担起寻找话题的责任。

“我叫乔贞·塞恩斯伯里。”

“你杀了约舒亚。”在男人报出真名的同时，自称修齐的少年突然开口，用陈述句的语气说道。

乔贞短促地愣了一下，“差不多。”对方没有给他解释的机会。

“你还和歌蕊雅纠缠在一起。”

“……”少年此话一出，乔贞马上咽了口唾沫，有些不开心，“别把她扯进来。你想要替约舒亚报仇完全没问题，只要你有那个本事。我也猜到你一直偷偷窥视我的一举一动，对我有一定程度的了解。但是，不要涉及无辜的人。歌蕊雅和这事儿没关系。”

尽管乔贞诚恳地说了许多，可是修齐完全没把他的话听进去，只顾自己说着。

“你很迷恋那个女人是吧？”

他为何要这样问？难道他在自己不知道的时候，暗中对歌蕊雅下手了？歌蕊雅离开旅店已有六个多小时。这是足以对她实施跟踪并将之谋害的相当漫长的一段时间。难道她，已经在不知不觉中，被人——

“你如果敢动她一根毫毛，我发誓就算你是个孩子，我照样会把你碎尸万段！”

然而，修齐压根没把乔贞带有恐吓性质的警告放在心上。他蔑视着乔贞，依然自顾自地说着。

“她前天早上到老板那儿说要辞职，对吧？今天似乎又回去表演了，没错吧？至少这是我安排的人看见之后报告给我的。你因为迷恋那女人，所有的注意力都集中在她身上，所以压根没发现潜伏在暗处的我，以及我的眼线吧。你竟然妄想带她离开伦敦，继而长期将她占有。何等卑鄙。我要你——离那女人远点！”

乔贞愕然。就像这少年所说的那样，在最近这一连串令人备受折磨的情感纠葛中，自己的视线只有歌蕊雅。他害怕失去她，所有的心神都围绕在如何挽回她、如何顺利地说服她跟自己走这些事上面，看不见歌蕊雅以外的任何人，忽略了对其他潜在危险的警觉。而且他总认为，自己已经处理了龙王派来监视他的密探，自己在人界保持自由活动是万无一失的。这对一个身经百战的龙术士来说，的确是很大的失误。透过对修齐的话语的揣摩，能猜出他似乎并不想加害歌蕊雅。可若是深究少年执着于让自己和爱人分开的理由，反而令他在百思不得其解的同时更郁闷了。比起直面自己的失误，乔贞更不能接受这个。怎么会有人想要拆散他和歌蕊雅呢？对方这么做的原因是什么呢？

于是乔贞问道，“为什么？”

“难道你听不懂人话？”少年吼了一声。

“巴彻利家族的人，都是这样难以沟通的吗？”乔贞想起自己在庄园亲身体会过的约舒亚的盲目自大，再结合眼前的少年不可理喻的犟脾气，让他越发感到生气了。他为何非要面对这些家伙？为何要耐着性子和他说那么多而不是直接上去了结仇人的性命？一股怒火猛地在胸中烧起，却没有发作。乔贞无法确定，这是不是歌蕊雅对自己的劝诫在发挥着作用。

“你只需回答我做不做得到。”修齐说。

“你到底什么意思？”

“你做不到的话，我就杀了你。”

少年周身的气息紊乱了。迸发的魔|力在空气中搅起旋风般的气流。这股无色无味、看不见摸不着的气流围住了少年细长的身体。这并非本意的解开，是因愤怒而失控，或者说暴走更合适。霎时，修齐的全身都被爆裂的魔|力所包裹。能感受到这股透明气流的压迫力的，只有身为龙术士出生入死的乔贞。修齐还不具备熟练掌握自身力量的能力。他和当年无法控制体内力量错杀酒鬼的自己，像极了。

乔贞蓝灰色的眼睛默默地诉说着毫无畏惧。他手刃过数不清的异族，也杀过人，因此，眼前的一切在他眼里只是不足称奇的小场面。但是，这个还没有脱胎换骨成长为男人的十几岁少年，他明白生与死的含义吗？

“不要一言不合就动手。拿自己年轻的生命开玩笑，这实在愚蠢至极。你找我只是为了让我离开歌蕊雅？你认识她？我离开她对你有什么好处？”

“叛徒，你没资格向我问那么多。”

乔贞吸了口气，“哼，不愧是巴彻利家的人。尽管不是同一个母亲，但你和你的哥哥约舒亚真的很像。”

“别把我和他摆在一块说！”修齐发火的模样就像个胡乱撒气的孩子。

“等等，你约我出来不就是想要杀掉我，替他报仇吗？”

少年似乎对他死去的大哥并不尊敬。想想也是，如果外人谣传之言当真属实的话，那么修齐在很小的时候就惨遭父亲遗弃了，他对本家那些所谓的亲人并无太多感情也在情理之中。

可是乔贞又想错了。对于只见过一面并且只交谈了几分钟的这个少年，除了确定他拥有成为一个术士的天赋外，在其他方面他接二连三地出现判断失误。

“我当然知道你跟我的大哥打过照面。你把他杀了。”

修齐又重新把话题给绕了回去。这孩子，想明白此行的真正目的到底是为了什么吗？乔贞不想多问，只是淡然地回答：

“杀他的不是我，但他的确是因我而死。”

“那就一样。这笔债，我要从你身上讨回来。”

乔贞顿时不想再和这个行为举止令人捉摸不透的古怪孩子继续耗下去了。他转而朝自己关心的问题询问。

“巴彻利家族当年全体被族灭，你是怎么逃出去的？”

“我还是婴儿时便被逐出家门，寄养到穷人家。那个丹麦恶魔根本找不到我。”

所以，你不知道你的家人为何要陷害我们了。乔贞在心底默念着这句话。困扰着他多年的这个秘密，自己可能永远也不会知道了。

修齐在直白地表达了对国王克努特的刻骨恨意后，将同等的恨意加诸于乔贞，“闲话到此结束。我要让你和这座桥一样化为灰烬！”

这时，从浓密的黑云中射出一道闪电，将黑沉沉的四周照得一片明亮，照亮了旧桥残破遗迹的轮廓。闪电过去，轰隆隆的雷响随之而来。周围再次回归沉寂的那一刻，乔贞面前的敌人向他出手了。

“——！”

火花四溢。接受了修齐恨意的炎，如同被赋予了真实生命力的沼气一般痛苦地扭曲盘踞起来，尽情地发泄着它翻滚的怒气。

温度高到能瞬间将火焰触及的人体变成干尸。尽管如此，乔贞的神情依然非常镇定。本来他作为术士的级别就远远高于还未受过训练的修齐。所以少年拼尽全力释放出来的秘术，在他看来既不值得惊奇，也不足畏惧。如果不是他注意到少年没有在脚下画出任何魔法阵就将秘火朝自己发射过来这一点的话，他甚至可以从容地与这个仇人在一决雌雄的决斗中，轻易击败他并对他发出嘲笑。

这个孩子的天赋不逊于自己。他的魔法阵是出现在手背上的，不需要准备吟唱的时间。乔贞不确定他以后会不会超越自己。他还没有经过针对魔术的艰苦训练，只是块未经雕琢的石头。只有经历打磨，才能脱颖而出成为一块美玉。假如能活下来，或许将来他会有一番不亚于乔贞的成就也说不定。

电光一闪，半空中又砸下一个霹雳。修齐的火焰攻击仿佛得到上天的相助，夹带着雷霆万钧的气势——却在扑向乔贞即将把他吞噬殆尽的刹那间化为了虚无。

“什么？！”

面对自己得意的炎不但没能如预期那样烧死对方，还被完全吸走能量的现状，修齐摇晃着他双色头发的脑袋，无法相信这是真的。

他的仇敌，那个如同山一般屹立不倒的男人，仅仅抬起了右手，便将他投注了所有怒意和憎恨的倾力一击轻松化解。莽撞的红色能量波在乔贞掌心化为飞灰。虽然猜到这个男人在空中布置了一道防御阵才能达到这一效果，然而修齐还是如论如何都接受不了眼前的现实。

“对这样的结果很惊讶吗？这才是该有的结果。你还太嫩了。”乔贞眯起的双眼中透出一丝冷酷，对少年进行挑衅。

“你，你这个家伙！”

“对实力深不可测的对手，丝毫没有敬畏心，反而自不量力地挑衅，以这副样子败北……你一个人的丑态，足以使整个巴彻利家族蒙羞。你不想步你哥哥的后尘吧？”

“这不要你管！我一定要把你杀掉，这就是我今夜约你前来的目的！”

修齐放弃了秘术的对决，提起紧捏的拳头，想朝他奔去。可是乔贞用他浑厚的魔|力铺设出一道无形的墙，阻碍着他，使他无法前进半步。由魔|力引起的猛烈的风，吹乱了少年卷曲的头发。那张精致的脸庞因为难以靠近敌人而露出咬牙切齿的神态，变得有些狰狞了。

对于修齐的固执，乔贞好像很无奈地揪起了眉毛，“说实话，我有些厌烦这无止境的纠缠了。我打算放你一马，如何？”

“什……什么？”

得到了意料外的回答，修齐的大脑出现了短暂的空白。

就在他呆住的时候，乔贞继续语气平淡地说道，“当然，我明白这不是你预期之中的收尾。我给你一个挽回颜面的机会，同时也是我对你必须做出的制裁。你的行为和你的言语无一不使我恼火。我承认我被你这小子惹毛了，但我依然想给你留一条生路。如果你能把握住它，无论是往日家族之间的恩怨，还是今晚你我之间的纷争，我都不再追究。”

乔贞滔滔不绝的话语，修齐完全无法理解——不，是不愿理解。即便他理解了乔贞话中暗含的意思，他也只会因为对方对自己施以的怜悯而怒火中烧地提出抗议。

自己用尽所有的力气都无法靠近这个男人。他的言谈，举止，是那样自如。那种谈笑间将自己的攻击完全扼杀掉的从容，使修齐产生强烈的落差感。对比无力复仇的自己，眼前男人的强大，该受到诅咒。

一定要在这里把他粉碎……

“你这家伙，把我放开！”

修齐怒吼着。乔贞加大了魔|力的输出。现在不仅无法做到向他靠近，修齐的身子根本无力动弹。

天空仿佛对少年所遭受的不平待遇感同身受似的，忽然下起了豆大的雨点。暴雨和狂风一起降临此处，更伴随着时不时的雷鸣声。只消几秒，原本干燥的地面便被大雨淋得精湿。

站在雨中的二人互相对视着。面对被自己的魔|力束缚住行动挣脱无门的少年，乔贞冷淡地说道，“接下来，我一分力都不会出。我会投掷出一枚纯粹由魔|力形成的能量球。它会从正面向你袭去。你要做的就是把它接下，或闪避它。总之不被它击中，我就算你过关。”

“你……”对于眼前这个塞恩斯伯里家幸存者的意图，修齐非常清楚，但他怎样都想不通。他瞠目结舌地盯着乔贞，过了好一会儿才想到表态，“这算什么？你是在羞辱我吗？！”

“随便你怎么想。我已经完成告之你的义务了。这回轮到我进攻了。但在那之前，我还想告诉你，对他人的大脑进行催眠暗示是一种很黑暗的魔法。你为了达成自己监视我的目的，没少利用别人替你办事吧？用自己的力量操纵他人的想法，使他们做出违背个人意愿和良心的事，对你而言易如反掌是吧？当你为所欲为地摆布弱者的时候，你会认为自己就像神一样无所不能吧？你究竟洗脑了多少人，我不知道。但我劝你今后不要再那么做了。总有一天，负罪感会将你吞没。希望你能听取我的忠告。”

“谁要听你说教了，你这个故弄玄虚的家伙！我饶不了你……”

修齐一个踉跄，险些跌倒。乔贞突然收敛起魔|力，松开对他的钳制。由于惯性，不再被约束行动的少年保持原本的姿势朝前俯冲了半米。然后，僵僵地停在那儿，怔怔地瞪视着乔贞。

“卑鄙的塞恩斯伯里……”

乔贞叹着气，瞥视着激动的少年，“你以后再也找不到我。我不会再出现在你面前。今夜以后，你必须学会放下仇恨，放弃寻找我的念头！好了，巴彻利，我们开始吧。我这边准备进攻了。睁大你的眼睛，看仔细了——”

乔贞就差没有手把手教他怎样去躲了。他放慢动作，刻意将自己出招的步骤露给对方看。他早已看透修齐天赋不俗。若对方能架起一道防御壁，就能将冲击减弱到轻伤的程度，就算全中也顶多在床上躺个三五天就好了。就算不这么做，他至少可以跳开，不让自己被魔弹命中。任何生物都有回避危险的本能。这总该做得到吧？

“收起你的同情，我不需要。”修齐并不领情，“我要杀了你。绝对不会放过你的！”他大喊着。

少年充满痛苦和屈辱的叫声在耳边回响。乔贞不为所动，只是冷静地在身前催动起一定数量的魔|力。正如他刚才说的，他将魔|力聚集到一处，迎击朝自己无畏冲过来的少年。魔|力聚集的时候产生了风，风卷起了路面上的几片落叶。就这样，一颗虽然肉眼无法直接做到目视、但能从卷起的大气和落叶察觉其存在的能量球慢慢地向修齐飞跃而去。对于这个还没正式成为术士的少年来说，有没有对抗攻击法术的手段都值得怀疑。

摆在乔贞面前的是个天大的难题。然而，他还是对着修齐，发射出那枚魔弹。不完全是因为他坚信修齐有办法躲开那一招，还有其他的理由逼迫他必须这么做。

他会走上自己的老路。这位名叫修齐的少年，他对乔贞的恨意是真实的，难以磨灭的。他听不进任何人的劝，除非自己放弃。找乔贞复仇，无异于自取灭亡。乔贞必须治好他。

自己对巴彻利家族的恨，在他亲眼见到以约战书邀自己见面的这位少年的那一刻就逐渐消失了。或者更早一些，从约舒亚死亡的那一刻开始，从歌蕊雅劝他的那一刻开始……他没打算真的杀掉他，但必须给对方一定的威慑力，彻底断绝少年将余生虚度在寻找他复仇的错误道路上的念头。乔贞不能下重手。但在适当示弱的同时，还得给对方一个教训，让他认清现实的残酷，明白单靠自己的力量永远不可能完成复仇的任务，在自我责问中慢慢将仇恨放下。他要在少年的脑中留下深深的烙印，让他知难而退。总有一天，他会理解乔贞的良苦用心。只要他能活下来……

魔弹以不疾不徐的速度朝修齐笔直地扑过去。接下来的事情在一瞬间发生了。这明明是快得让乔贞目瞪口呆的一幕，可是无论过去多少年，他都能在记忆长河中清晰地提取出在那一瞬发生的事。

两个意外不在乔贞的考虑之内。修齐没有进行任何防御或者闪避，做出了与魔弹对冲的愚蠢举动。但是已经无法停止、亦改变不了轨道的魔弹却没有伤到他。

蜜黄色的长发挣脱发饰的束缚，在风中飞舞。魔弹击中的，是拥有这头秀发的女性。

歌蕊雅的惨叫在一片死寂中响起，随即轰的一声，雷鸣将之淹没。

如果换做平常杀敌时候的功力，作为一个普通人的歌蕊雅柔软的身体应该早就化为碎片四处飞散了。但是这一击，乔贞卸下了大部分的力量，使出的力量连一成都不到。即使如此，从正面完全被击中的歌蕊雅的心口依然感受到犹如被沉重的铁锤当胸一击的痛楚。她几乎认为自己会在当下立即死去。心脏快要跳不动了。冲击波强烈地从伤口扫遍全身，灼灼生痛。

一切都在极短的时间内发生。在这令人心碎的一刻，似乎响起了琴弦断裂的刺耳声音。鲜血从歌蕊雅形状极佳的樱唇中喷了出来，和骤雨一同洒落在大地上。

乔贞眼睁睁地看着眼前骤然降临的一切，被这突如其来的情况惊得无法言语。他虽然意识到了不对劲，但这情况来得太突然了，以致于身上的肌肉完全不听使唤，使他僵在原地一动也不能动。

修齐的口中发出了凄绝的惨叫声。他看不到居高临下仿佛在审判自己的仇人，此刻他的视野中，只有不惜牺牲自己只为救他一命的那名女性。当他看清楚在那个瞬间冲到前方替自己受罪的女性的脸庞后，他想要伸出手，去接住她受到重创的身子，却无力地被往后仰倒的歌蕊雅撞了出去。身体最先与地面接触的是头部。修齐的后脑勺与坚实的石路发生撞击。他软软地倒在地上，晕厥了过去。

“这就是我们……爱情故事的终点吧……”

解除了乔贞约十秒钟之久的惊愕的，或许就是这个清澈得脱离了暴雨、落雷的影响，在世界上独一无二的美妙声音。与修齐布兰卡的身体碰撞使歌蕊雅没有立即倒下。她面容痛苦地站在那里，看着乔贞。她明明伤得那样重，可她为何笑得如此动人，甚至有一丝自豪呢。

“……歌……歌蕊雅！！”

虽然怀疑过早晨离开旅店的歌蕊雅重返家中的意图，却在急切的复仇心的驱使下忽视了她并不高明的谎言，直到现在才恍然大悟的乔贞，没有发现歌蕊雅所说的今晚再去酒店表演一次是骗他的。

在决斗场上的二人彼此牢牢注视着对方的那一瞬间，已经在木桶后方躲藏等待了数个小时的歌蕊雅采取了行动。她闪电般地跳向修齐，及时冲到他的身前，替他挡下了乔贞的攻击。明明是速度，体能比自己差上很多倍的普通的人类女性。但是这一次，没人赶得上她，连乔贞这样百年难遇的优秀龙术士都没有。

“怎么这样！你这是在做什么！”

乔贞大喊着跑过去，眼中蓄满了不知是泪水还是雨水的液体。可是歌蕊雅颤抖着抬起的手阻止了他，令他被迫停在十米外的地方。

“不要过来……”

一道闪电掠过，在倾泻着暴雨的天际划出长长的线条。冰冷的雨水冲刷着歌蕊雅勉强直立的身体，连她衣服上的血迹都冲淡了。那样子，就像她压根没有受到重伤，依然完好无损似的。

可这只是自欺欺人。乔贞见过太多的死者。他知道她的伤势已经回天乏术，不可能再抢救了。

“为什么？为什么？为什么？”乔贞叫道，双眼大大地瞪着。他不忍忤逆她的意思，但她的伤情以及她用自己的血肉之躯替一个不相干的孩子抵挡攻击的做法，完全令他无法释怀。

“求你了，亲爱的……”歌蕊雅语气艰难地说道，“不要再碰触害死你全家的仇人之女了……”她如今说话的模样，就如她保持站立一样困难。

“你在说……什么？你做这些到底是为了什么啊！！”乔贞近乎狂乱地吼道。

“我只是在……保护自己的弟弟……”

歌蕊雅这么说着，嘴角弯起了一个极其美丽却满是忧伤的笑容。她的话，宛如冰冷的岩石砸进乔贞心底。乔贞的大脑于顷刻间暂停了运转，不可置信地看着视线中忽然微笑着哭泣起来的女性。与他相恋半年多的、无比熟悉的女性……

乔贞沉默了好久，不敢看歌蕊雅的脸。含在眼眶中迟迟不肯落下的泪水终于涌了出来。

“你……你也是惠斯勒·巴彻利的孩子？”

他下意识地向前走了一步，然而歌蕊雅举起的苍白的手依然坚定地诉说着不许靠近。

混沌的视线中，他似乎看见歌蕊雅笑着点了点头。他不明白那代表什么含义，只觉得往日深信不疑的一切都被颠覆了。

与不敢正视自己的乔贞相反，歌蕊雅始终仔细地端详着他，生怕把眼睛闭上，就再也无法看到。晶莹的泪水在她翠绿色的眸中滚动，她艰难地吸了口气，感到胸前愈发冰冷，身体仿佛也变得沉重起来。

“如果……你和我相处的所有时光，真的让你感到快乐的话……如果你是真的……爱我的话，就请你不要……伤害我的弟弟……”

“……”

“已经结束了。记住我的话，所有的恩怨情仇……在这一刻统统一笔勾销，不复存在了……不要、不要再追究下去了……巴彻利一族……与塞恩斯伯里一家之间的仇恨，到此为止……”

她说着，强装的笑容却在慢慢崩溃。

“……能答应我……两件事吗？”也许是知晓自己所剩的时间不多，歌蕊雅没等乔贞回答，便接着说下去，“永远不要伤害修齐……也永远不要……伤害你自己……”

乔贞依然呆立在原处，不确定自己有没有点头。此刻他显得那样脆弱，就如不扶着墙壁就寸步难行的婴儿。

“啊，修齐……”

最后的嘱托，留给昏迷在一边的少年。歌蕊雅步履艰难地转过身。每跨出一步都感到枯竭的生命力更剧烈地衰败了。她来到修齐身边，用温柔到极致的关切眼神看着他陷入昏睡的容颜。

“……修齐，你会振作起来的，对吗？你一直都是那样早熟、坚强……对不起，我不能再像小时候那样……照顾你了。对不起……有像我这样，不负责的姐姐……”

歌蕊雅由于剧痛咳嗽了一声，嘴角再次沁出鲜血。这次咳血，剥夺了她最后一丝说话的力气。她感到自己紧绷的身体渐渐轻松起来，四肢再无半点知觉。她转过身来，又挪动了两步，来到离乔贞近一些的位置，对他微笑。笑中，带着说不尽的深情与温柔。然后，她的身子慢慢地、不由自主地滑了下来。

从她闭上眼睛摔下去到倒在地上的全程，仿佛化身为一棵死去的树木般扎根在地面的男人始终木讷地愣在那里。当她斜躺在地面一动不动，被雨水肆意凌虐的时候，乔贞在瞬间的颤栗中感到生命中最重要的一部分永远地离开了自己。

瓢泼大雨无情地击打在她过分白净的脸上。万里之遥的高空中，霹雳一个接着一个闪烁。漫天黑云早已将月亮遮得没有一丝光亮。接连不断的闪电仿佛在鼓励雨滴倾泻个不停，天空无法制止，只能伤心地哭泣。疯狂的雨水将血液稀释成透明的颜色。雨，以及躺倒在雨中的尸首……似曾相识的场景，让他想起二人最初结识的那场大雨。只是这一次，消逝的人变成了自己的爱人、仇人……

过去与现实交替的那一刻，乔贞陷入昏愦的神志猛然间清醒。

他缓慢地走过去，缓慢地坐在地上，缓慢地把她抱起，让她的头搁在自己肩上。

她的脑袋垂了下来，几缕头发披落在他肩膀。

他将手轻放在她胸口，用魔|力输入她体内，想给她医治。可是她全然不动弹。

她的心脏早就停止了跳动。他搭了搭她的脉搏，发觉她已经停止了呼吸。

他保持面无表情的样子在那儿坐了很久。

想要嘶声嚎叫，却发不出声音。想要狂奔乱走，却抬不起脚步。想要痛哭流涕，泪腺却已干涸。

躁动的雷声渐渐静默，倾盆大雨也慢慢停歇。他仍坐在旧桥遗址，双手松散地拥抱着她。东方现出黎明，天亮了。阳光清清楚楚地照耀着歌蕊雅双眼紧闭、安详得好似睡着的脸庞。临死前那抹深情与温柔并存的笑容，仿佛还依稀留在她的眉梢嘴角。

天地万物都随着日出复苏。

只有怀中的人，再也不会苏醒……

 


	16. 乔贞（15）

XXVIII

 

高悬的红日，寡淡的阳光。蹒跚的步伐，靴边的泥土。

手指不自觉地捏紧，绕过腘窝，在细腻的小腿侧面留下几道不深的痕迹。

风，从耳畔吹来，拂过脸孔，刮乱衣角。鼻息里充斥着雨水的潮湿，还有些血气，但不容易发觉。眼角蒸发的泪滴已经成了空气里的一粒尘埃。

冷，但雨早就停止，也没下雪，何况还有阳光。会感到冷，不是因为外界，也不是气候。不是任何原因，而是心。

她会疼吗？自己以如此粗笨的方式抱着她，她会感到不舒服吗？

她就像任意一个晚上熟睡了那样，安静地紧挨在他怀里。在她左胸，破损的衣服随着伤口边缘翘起。暴露在外的皮肤经过雨水一夜的洗礼泡得又软又白。

当乔贞从浑浑噩噩的思绪中缓过神来的时候，他意识到自己已经横抱着歌蕊雅像游街般在城内晃悠了整个上午。一路上，路过的人们都在对他指指点点，但流露在他们脸上的表情更多的是警戒，以及漠不关心。不用担心会有人去叫治安官过来盘问他，缉拿他。乔贞在没有任何人阻拦的情况下，站在了歌蕊雅的家门前。

“那是谁啊？”

“他在做什么？”

“不知道。”

“真吓人，抱着尸体上街。”

“那女的死了吗？”

“她好像是个歌手……”

他看了看灰色的天，视线最终落在那扇门上。他听不到围观之人的议论，感觉天地间只剩下自己一人。自从歌蕊雅断气以后，他呆呆地坐在断桥边，片刻都没放下过她的身子，说什么也舍不得。好几次以魔力输入她体内，只盼上天垂怜自己，奇迹能够发生。可是他做得再多，也都是无用功。悲痛欲绝之下，只能带着她回到了她以前借寄的屋子。

他站在门口思量了一会儿。一种不明来由的预示，将他领进门。

仿佛不希望任何人打扰二人独处，乔贞进屋后，用脚跟把门关起，堵上外面那些旁观者的眼睛。他将歌蕊雅放在床上。一个忽然从脑海里升起的念头，使他抬起布满血丝的眼睛四处寻觅。目光所到之处，只有生活用品皆被拿走的空荡荡的家具。日记，那本歌蕊雅藏起来不给他看的日记，自己见过一次的日记，在哪？

他找了所有可能藏东西的地方，都一无所获。他揉了揉涨得厉害的太阳穴，在安放着歌蕊雅尸身的床下坐了很久。然后，他站起来，从头到尾，里里外外地再次搜查了一遍。终于，在写字台抽屉的夹层中找到了目标。

当切实地取得了那本唯一可能带给他答案的日记的时候，他反而踌躇了。她将它藏得那样深，不就证明了这里面的确记载着不能被别人知道的秘密吗？他突然害怕知道真相了。可是心底似有一个声音在大声叫道：打开它。或许那是足以解开他心结的秘密。自己多年苦寻的结果，就埋在这近在指尖的地方。乔贞茫然的眼神慢慢聚焦于一点，下定决心后，他打开了这本书写于歌蕊雅之手的羊皮纸日记本。

字迹工整优美，就如她的人，她的歌声。能写出这一手好字的女性，若非请得起家庭教师的富家千金，就是从小接受过高等教育的贵族。平民阶级的女子，所识的字有限，根本不可能洋洋洒洒写出那么多。

乔贞的眼睛睁得大大的。他忽然意识到，自己即将从这些文字中看见一个全新的歌蕊雅。他捧着日记的手有些颤抖，心情起起伏伏……

X年X月X日

那件事已经过去了两个月。我至今仍不敢回想。士兵嘴中的尖利叫声，盔甲砸在地面的噪音，如藤蔓植物般缠绕在柱子上冲向天际的火光，广场上堆积如山的族人尸体……多么可怕的场景。恐怕地狱都不至于如此。最近时常噩梦连连，真不敢相信自己能从那场几乎捣毁我一生的惊天巨变中逃出。感谢神，使我得以在伦敦的某个角落安顿下来。老族长，我从来都不敢称他一声父亲的男子，我会听从你的嘱咐，隐姓埋名。我要从今天开始写日记，记下所有令人终生难忘的时刻。

X年X月X日

有谁想得到我现在是做什么的？换作以前，哪怕我只是晚回家几分钟，或在声乐课上打个盹，再或者偷偷溜出去探望我那可怜的胞弟修齐，严厉的玛格丽特老师都会拿尺子狠狠地抽打我的手心以示惩戒。我从来没喜欢过她，她总为一些芝麻绿豆大小的事情惩罚我，就好像做了那些不规矩的事就会变成坏女孩似的。每当这时候，父亲从不会向着我，任由我被她训斥。如今不同了，我找到了人生中的第一份工作，在一家风气并不怎么好的地下酒店。老板，同时也是我的房东，对我很凶。我真讨厌他。可是没办法，为了生计，我不得不选择忍气吞声。身边一个亲人都没有了，我只能靠自己。每一段新生活的开始都得有个标志。我给自己起了个新的姓氏。从今天起歌蕊雅·巴彻利已经死了。现在的我叫歌蕊雅·博林。

X年X月X日

我真的很难过。好想知道还有没有其他人和我一样逃出来。族长，同时也是我的父亲，存活的可能微乎其微。是他努力把我推上马车，几乎用扛的。“别对任何人透露你是巴彻利家的一份子。保命最重要。一定要好好活下去！”他这样说。他在我眼中留下的最后一个画面，便是驾马车时被追兵一箭射中肩膀落地。朗格特叔叔接替了父亲。可他也没能活下来，死于逃亡途中的传染病。好几个族人因传染病死去，我记不住到底有多少。更多的族人没能及时逃脱，被活捉回去处死了。我乘坐的马车据我所知只有我一个人健在，有时候真的觉得自己完全是将别人的幸运占为己有才能活到最后。约舒亚哥哥负责驾驶另一辆马车。和他在一起的还有四五个族人。但我不清楚他们的下落。大伙走散了。失去约舒亚哥哥的消息已快要三个月了，祈祷他和其他人还活在人世。只有一件事让我在悲伤和惊悸之余略感欣慰。修齐他还在。巴彻利家的香火还有人延续。早年被遗弃的厄运这次竟成为他的运气，不知该哭还是该笑。老天往往就是这样爱捉弄人。

X年X月X日

不知道修齐现在过得怎样。自从家里出事后，我就没再见过他，他也没联系过我。趁今天空闲，我特地到彭斯威克夫妇家探望他。他们住的房子还是那样破旧，年久失修，雨水都能直接从屋顶漏进来。一切就像以前那样没有变，可是他们却告诉我修齐不见了。他一听到我们全家惨遭灭门的消息后，就匆匆外出，再没回来过。他会去哪？他还小，他做事总凭一股子蛮劲。冲动，不计后果。上帝啊，保佑他千万别做傻事。我至今还记得小时候经常不顾家人的反对溜出去陪他玩耍谈心解闷的那些日子。真希望能重新回到过去那段快乐的时光。如果时间能够倒流，我愿意用我的十年寿命交换。不，不够，还不够。不仅失踪的修齐，还有所有死去的族人，好想他们能够重新回到我的身边……我对不起他们。

X年X月X日

我渐渐适应了歌女这重身份。对于老想从我身上榨干一分钱的老板，我已经习以为常了。唯一反感的是应付那些好似猪头一般的蠢客人。比如，亨利男爵。这个死胖子今天又来了。他的态度比上周还要迫切。我明白我抵抗不了多久。但如果我真的被他纳成情妇的话，他难道不会调查我的底细吗？要是被他知道我和巴彻利家族的渊源，那我就死定了。万能慈悲的主啊，帮助我，告诉我应该怎么做？

X年X月X日

还是忍不住想知道约舒亚哥哥目前的状况。哪怕只有些蛛丝马迹也好。我不认为他已经死了。还有修齐，也要找到他。或许该雇些消息灵通的家伙帮我打探？

X年X月X日

我终于找到了两个愿意替我办事的人。我托他们打探约舒亚哥哥的下落。事后他们竟然说，我给的钱少了，至少得付20先令作为封口费才放我走。我知道打听一个潜逃的犯人有多么危险，可我哪来那么多钱啊。我想我完了，他们一定会强|暴我，并且真的付诸行动了。感谢上帝，格里芬先生救了我，杀死了那两个不要脸的恶棍。他称是用藏在衣服里的匕首把他们刺死的，但我确定自己没看错。是冰。他手上忽然出现的尖冰。那是魔法吗？总之，除去这个不说，他留给我的印象大体还不错。我承认我有些被他身上那股神秘气质吸引了。他第一眼给人感觉有点冷酷，但我总觉得那只是他带着的面具。他应该是个很温柔的人。肖恩·格里芬，我要记住你的名字。

X年X月X日

又是格里芬先生。天晓得他到底给那些人灌了什么迷魂汤，竟让惹人厌的男爵和凶巴巴的老板转变态度，让他们一个不再纠缠我，一个不再欺负我。格里芬先生真是我的福星。我发觉自己好像……越来越喜欢他了。我得好好谢谢他。也许在他下次看我表演时，我得请他吃些什么。

X年X月X日

我很确定，亨利男爵完完全全从人间蒸发了。他再也不会打乱我的生活。如今与我的生活紧密联系在一起的男性是格里芬先生。嗯，也许我应该称他肖恩更亲切些，尽管我们还未正式确立关系。

X年X月X日

让我记住今天。这是我们第一次出去约会的日子。虽然只是漫无目的地沿着泰晤士河漫步，但因为有他，我一点都不觉得无趣。傍晚时分下起了雨。我们都没带雨具。他给我披上他的绿斗篷，小心翼翼的动作还有脸上谨慎的表情都让我忍俊不禁，连溅在我身上的雨滴都比他大胆。但我还挺喜欢他这一点的。我自己也说不清为什么。

X年X月X日

肖恩一直陪着我。很多时候，我都希望自己不是那个站在台上的女歌手。舞台下的大都是些胡乱打发时间的酒鬼和犯罪分子。也有一些愿意关注我的，但我只关心他们钱袋里的铜板。现在，终于有了一个特殊而又普通的观众。全心全意地坐在下面注视着我，每次到场只为聆听我的歌声的观众。他就是肖恩。我不奢望他能永远陪我。只要有他在台下，一分钟，甚至一秒钟，就很好。

X年X月X日

我后悔写出上面那段话了。两天了，肖恩没有再来看我。他人呢？想想好笑，我和他交往了半年有余，却不知道该去哪儿找他。

X年X月X日

已经过去了一个星期，肖恩杳无音讯。他到底去哪了？他为什么不来找我？我有好多话想对他说……  
（此处墨水有晕开的迹象）

X年X月X日

整整半年，他都没有再出现过。世界上仿佛从未存在过他，雨天泥泞的路边仿佛从未有这样一个人出手救我，我的屋子仿佛从未有这样一个人拜访，屋里的凳子仿佛从未有这样一个人坐过，酒店大厅仿佛从未有这样一个人到来。肖恩，他将自己的存在彻彻底底地从我的生活中抹煞了，不留只字片语。如今的我终于确信，他离开了我，剩我一人痛苦地回忆。我总有种感觉，他爱我胜过世上一切。可是，他还是背弃了我。每度过一个难以入眠的夜晚，我倾注于他的感情便淡去一分。这不是单纯的减弱，而是转化为别的什么。我恨他。

X年X月X日

亲爱的日记，许久不见。整夜的失眠和噩梦令我感到沮丧。最近这阵子一直睡不踏实。回想起之前长辈们策划的事，真是可怕。人与人的交往一定要如此虚伪吗？不欺骗不陷害不掠夺就生存不下去吗？我对这世界绝望，这感觉越来越盛，尤其是当身体最脆弱的时候。我发烧了。接连几日高烧不退，甚至让我以为我会就这么死去。啊，如果真的这样也不错……  
（以下墨迹发生了变化，应该不是在同一天写完）  
换个话题。再这样埋怨下去，会让我的日记本变得很沉重的。可我也想不出还应该记录些什么……肖恩。我有点想他了。

X年X月X日

最近唯一的好消息，同时也是最不可思议的好消息：约舒亚哥哥顺利逃出去了。谢天谢地！托那两个流氓打探的福，时隔一年半，我好不容易跟他联系上了。我们互相给对方寄了一封信，交代近况。他说他在海斯廷斯捕鱼。我能感觉出来，他受了很多苦。确实如此，他在不同的地方干活。每次老板对他的辱骂都化为他对塞恩斯伯里家族的怨恨。我想起来了，父亲的话哥哥始终深信不疑。我认为他被洗脑了。在他眼里，那些受冤枉的人简直是比国王克努特还要狡诈冷血的毒虫。可我不那么看。恩怨皆出自于人之手，本来都是可以避免的。我们不能相认。大难临头前，父亲关照我们各奔东西，安稳地过完余生，忘记过去峥嵘，不要幻想着将来还能东山再起。他要我们隐藏身世。我就是这么做的。我相信约舒亚哥哥和我一样会听从他的话。尽管我们天各一方，不过只要一想到他在其他城市跟我呼吸同样的空气，仰望同一片星空，我就感到生活还不算太糟。这个消息至少能让我开心一天。可是修齐，我亲爱的弟弟，你又在哪里？还有，那个人。肖恩……

X年X月X日

日子过得很麻木。一直犹豫要不要搬走，但每次到最后都下定不了决心。我的心脏，还在跳动吗？

X年X月X日

昨天，老板让我接待了一个客人。是个忠实的歌迷。要怎样形容这个男人呢？和其他的观众相比要老实很多，因为我只需满足他想单独见我一面的愿望就可以了。这男的有一双浅蓝色的眼睛，和浓密的棕色头发。体型有点臃肿。好吧，说重点。刚开始我们只是随便喝点酒，胡扯瞎聊什么的。后来……我到现在都没能弄明白当时的自己到底是怎么想的。我反而比他喝得还多。酒过三巡以后，我竟然会同意和他做那种事。我对他一点感觉都没。可我就那么轻易地放任自己和他赤|裸着贴附在一起了。当他满脸陶醉地在我体内抽|送的时候，我感到自己流了一些泪，却依然没有推开他进行制止。我的大脑不可避免地产生了片刻的罪恶感，以及对如此放纵的自己的厌恶。可是，错的那个人一定不是我。肖恩，你为何要离开，默许我在别的男人身下沉沦？被一团肥肉肆意掠夺？等待是一件很折磨人的事。我不能耗费自己的青春去等一个根本没有多少希望能等到的人。尽管我仍然爱着他。

X年X月X日

我没再见过那个男人，甚至在那事过去以后没几天，就连他叫啥都忘记了。我让老板把他赶出去，加入黑名单。他再也不被允许来观看我的任何一场表演。我陆陆续续地又和几个男人好过。每一段都很短暂。我记不住他们的姓名。结束后，不想再忆起他们的脸。当然，没人强迫我。所有的一切都是我自愿的。

X年X月X日

好久没有和约舒亚哥哥联系了。收到他的来信后，我大为震惊。他竟如此大意，就这么招摇过市地在托马斯·霍顿的庄园露面了？是什么原因促使他重回伦敦做出此等愚行？他身为长子，被发现的概率比我这个默默无闻的私生女要高得多。他难道对那家人抱有希望？不可能，他们是不会好心收留他的。莫非他忘了在我们全族遇难时，他们是怎样冷眼旁观的？约舒亚哥哥会出事，他忘记了父亲的教诲，迟早会被供出去的。我真替他着急，恨不得立刻冲过去阻止他。但我不能像他那样鲁莽。

X年X月X日

……他回来了。肖恩，他竟然？不可思议，不可思议，不可思议……我发过誓，他是我在这个世界上最恨的人！我恨他，恨他，恨他！恨到骨子里！这些恨意始终都在，也非常激烈，只不过它们消失得太快。当我重新面对那张阔别多年的熟悉的脸庞时，我才发现，原来那么多年，它们从来就没有真正地存在过。

X年X月X日

我没原谅肖恩，但我却同意他这些天在我身边打转。心情很复杂。今天不适合写日记。

X年X月X日

不得不说，肖恩回来得真不是时候。现在是我和约舒亚哥哥分别多年后再见面的关键时刻。我准备和仅剩的亲人团聚，却意外地先和肖恩重逢了，这真令人哭笑不得。今天，我取消和肖恩的见面，想在表演前赶到霍顿庄园和哥哥见一面。可惜没能如愿。守门人拦着我，不让我进去。我又不能报上自己的大名。只能期待下次了。有个地方让我有点在意，庄园戒备森严的样子像是出了什么事。不如过几天给哥哥写封信问问吧。  
（以下段落与上文虽有空行，但应为同一天所写）  
肖恩刚才跟我说，要带我去个类似于仙境的地方。我岁数不小了，不会再被男人的花言巧语轻易骗进去。可是尽管这么说，为何内心还隐隐有一丝向往呢？我知道肖恩有想要娶我为妻的意思。然而……主啊，告诉我应该怎样抉择？答应和他离开，便意味着这辈子很可能再也见不到约舒亚哥哥，还有不知所踪的修齐……

X年X月X日

街上的人都在传，霍顿一家三十三口人一夜之间全都死了。跟他们在一起的哥哥，应该也……  
（结尾的墨水化开，显得有些脏）

X年X月X日

走开，统统都走。我不想见任何人。要是让我知道害死约舒亚哥哥的凶手是谁，我一定会……我也不知道我会怎样。我什么都做不了。

X年X月X日

塞恩斯伯里……他是塞恩斯伯里……这无疑是自从诞生这本笔记以来我所听到的最恐怖的消息。我快要崩溃了。

X年X月X日

这些年，我从未放弃过寻找修齐的念头。可是上帝啊，为什么你偏偏要在这个时候将他的音讯带给我。

X年X月X日

（以下段落笔迹非常凌乱，时不时有涂改的痕迹）  
亲爱的，我相信你早晚会找到这本日记。当你发现我离开你枕边的时候，我已经去过酒店，让老板暂时不要把这间屋子收回去。这里的秘密，是留给你的。

我知道我应该把这本子烧掉，可是想把一切告知于你的冲动阻止了我。原谅我无法当面对你提及这些。请允许我最后一次呼唤你的全名，乔贞·塞恩斯伯里。我是个险些被爱情冲昏了头的蠢女人。约舒亚哥哥是你杀害的吧？你虽然从没跟我明说，但我完全可以猜到。女人的直觉。在明知道你杀死了约舒亚哥哥的情况下，我竟一度还想跟你离开。我置家仇和尊严不顾，打算与你一同出走，去任性地追求自私的幸福。但是上天很快就给了我惩罚。修齐的出现把一切都搅乱了。我和他失去联系已近十年。对于他的突然现身，我和你一样震惊，更比你多出一份恐慌。

乔贞，我要告诉你真相，你一直探求的真相。这一切起源于一个叫萨福·黑德利的行脚商人。做珠宝生意的，很有钱。宫廷里的贵妇有时会通过他购买首饰。他看中了塞恩斯伯里家族某个小姐的姿色，想要将之据为己有。遭到你本家的严词拒绝后，觉得自己颜面尽失，便想打击报复。但他地位低微，充其量只是个富裕的商人，在国王面前说不上话，于是用重金买通宫廷中的某个高官，也就是巴彻利家族当时的族长，我的父亲。萨福用钱诱惑父亲，唆使他在国王面前告密说塞恩斯伯里家逐出去的儿子娶过丹麦女人为妻，还造谣他们家一直与丹麦人保持私交，有叛国之心。后面的悲剧你都知道了。你不惜以成为龙术士替龙族一辈子卖命为代价也要探寻到底的真相，并没有多少复杂。很多事，有时就是这样简单。

我不能保证我知道全部，但我已经把我知道的全部都告诉了你。我也是巴彻利家的一员，虽然没有直接参与，但也没有阻拦。一个私生女的话能起到什么作用呢？可修齐是无辜的。他不到两岁就被送出家门，交给一对姓彭斯威克的夫妻抚养。父亲有很多儿子，他一直想要一个女儿。修齐对他来说是多余的，无足轻重的私生子，所以不打算抚养他。我因为是女孩儿，待遇比他好些，得以留在族人身边长大。如今戴在你脖子上的是我母亲生前的贴身物。虽然我见她的次数不超过三次，她的脸在我记忆中早已模糊，但它对我依然重要。修齐的脖子上也有一根，不过是十字架外形的。他比我小十一岁。他出生后不久，母亲就去世了。小时候我偶尔会编些理由外出看望修齐。也因为只有我会看他，所以他那几乎和你一个模子里刻出来的稀有超能力没别人知道。他不是你应该施以报复和打击的对象，恳求你能够放过他。

我昨晚试着劝过你，可是没用。你听不进去。也许你想问，我为什么不当着你的面说出来。只要说修齐是我的弟弟你就不会为难他，是这样吗？你现在当然会这样说，但是几年后，谁知道。你会想起来，你身边的女人曾经是策划谋害你整个亲族的凶手的亲人。她阻止你复仇，这件事会在你的心里留着，成为永远的遗憾。直到某一天你突然发现，你无法面对这个女人。你会想，为什么我非得和仇人的女儿在一起？你会逐渐发现，自己并没有多少爱这个女人，甚至有点怨她。我不想让这样的事情发生，也不希望你永远不开心。别和我争辩，我太了解这种感受了。尽管当你看到这些话的时候，已经无法和我争辩了。我为什么断定我很了解，是因为我站在你的角度去想。我们都是彼此的仇人，代入进去没多少困难。如果换作我是你，我会慢慢怨恨你的。怎么能容许自己和仇人一起生活呢？为什么自己不能有更好的选择？我会这样想。你也会的。明明我们彼此相爱，明明我早已在心底发誓哪怕是去天涯海角也要紧跟着你。可是命运实在残酷，上天也不愿眷顾我们。我们都因各自的遭遇而隐瞒真实身份，错误地相识，相恋。如果我不姓巴彻利，你不姓塞恩斯伯里，那该多好。我只求你一件事，不要伤害修齐，更不要伤害自己。对不起，亲爱的，我写不下去了……

…………

留有文字的最后一页皱巴巴的羊皮纸不是陈旧所致，也不是翻页太多所致。那一道道呈纠结曲线的不规则纹路，应该是泪水浸湿以后变干留下的吧。

“……”乔贞没有遗漏地看完所有记载在日记本上的内容，呆若木鸡，傻傻地立在原地。一分钟过去了。当他粗糙的手指摸到一处与其他地方不一样的厚度时，涣散的眼神终于定焦。在后两页纸张间，夹着一张被揉成一团后又被拆开压平整的纸条。

乔贞打开它。上面的字迹与之前自己收到的约战书上的血字一模一样，出于同一人之手。

「离开那个男人。我会替你把他收拾掉。一切结束以后，我们姐弟团聚。」

乔贞用他早已经干裂疼痛得再也流不出一滴泪的眸子，朝歌蕊雅冰冷的身体和安详的脸庞看过去。然后，眼光又回到纸条和日记本上。

她知道这就是终点。

她知道这就是结局。

她早就计划好了一切。因为她知道这里不会有任何人的解脱，只有被命运无情践踏的爱情。

她知道，自己不可能得到拯救。

她想过，要和他一起去追逐幸福吗？

答案是肯定的。每个人都渴望幸福。

只是从一开始，他们就没有得到幸福的可能。

这个勇敢的女人最后在名为幸福的脆弱幻觉和名为责任的荆棘道路中，毅然地选择了后者。竭尽全力，去守护自己的弟弟。即使献出自己的生命。

为何自己从未觉察出她的异样？

当她带着令人心痛的表情请求自己饶过修齐布兰卡时，当她带着最后一丝希望请求自己不要赴约时，为何他还要一意孤行地走下去？

乔贞攥紧真相的双手颓然松开。厚厚的日记本重重落于地面，如同令人心悸的凶兆。

肉体被撕裂的声音紧跟着响起。

他跪了下来，用吸取空气中的水气凝结成固态的冰锥，刺进自己的身体。这根长达四十公分、瞬间被术者制造出来的寒冰凶器，深深地刺入左胸肌肉，从背部穿出。现在，乔贞的肉体没有经过任何魔术强化，在利器之下就如纸盒那般脆弱。冰锥几乎当场刺穿他的心脏。可是，好像偏了，刺偏了少许。既然这样，那就把它矫正过来。只要再往右移过去一点点，就能——

胸前由于拔出的锥刃，顿时破开很大一个口子，露出丑陋的血，肉，骨，以及跳动的内脏。胸腹随着艰难的呼吸剧烈起伏。眼前的景物开始变得模糊了。鼻子很快嗅到自己口中鲜血的腥味。乔贞双手握着冰锥，却感觉那双手似乎不属于自己的肉体。他被难以描绘的剧痛切断了绝大部分的思考能力，尽管如此，他依然瞄准自己的心脏，刺出第二下。

这一次偏离得更远，伤口留在左边锁骨附近。是伤势影响了自己的感官吗？嘴角牵扯起一抹近乎扭曲的笑意。那笑容中透露出来的嘲讽，全部都是冲着自己。

只是这样吗，只是这种程度吗？乔贞，你这个贪生怕死的虚伪男人。你对歌蕊雅的爱竟然微小到只敢刺向自己不痛不痒的地方吗？

没有任何力量能使我们分开？这是你以前说过的话，可你却食言了，你知道吗？你这个混蛋。最后不还是让仇恨占据了上风？对歌蕊雅的承诺在哪里？口口声声的爱又体现在哪里？

当无数消极的想法在脑中频频闪现的下一秒，乔贞猛然拔出冰锥，第三次朝自己胸口捅去。

不想分开。我想要……和你在一起。即使，是用死亡的方式……

但在他即将彻底完成自我了结的时候，一个身穿蓝色印花天鹅绒长袍的男人如影子般急速掠过。男人用比乔贞更快的速度冲到他跟前，伸出手臂，把他推出去好远。

“该死，你在做什么！”

他先是听到这声用有些熟悉又有些久违的声音爆发出来的怒吼，然后前胸感受到巨大的冲击力，仿佛有某个极具力量的东西在击打自己。痛意从胸前的伤口一直传送到心底。

“咳——”

乔贞的背脊与墙壁发生碰撞，动作被迫终止。撞击加上身上的伤，痛的让他差点失去意识昏倒。长长的冰锥掉在地上，发出叮叮叮的响声。在这个世界上，怎么会有人阻止得了他？乔贞愕然地昂起头，蓝灰色的眸子，正对上一双含着风暴般愤怒无比的眼睛。

“回答我，你到底在做什么！！”

“布里斯……？”

此刻站在自己身前阻挡他自尽的，正是与他签订共生契约的海龙。前一瞬间还远在卡塔特山脉的布里斯，由于契约的存在，感应到乔贞濒死的危机，瞬间从万里之外跨越地理阻隔，来到乔贞身边。这是在只有契约另一方快要死亡的时候才能实现的奇迹。

布里斯在乔贞眼中的表情根本不是他平时应有的样子。他的脸颊由于刻骨的怒意而变得扭曲，似乎对乔贞的所作所为感到极度失望。就在乔贞想把摇晃的身子挺直站起来的时候，布里斯对他迎面一拳，击中了他的下巴，几乎让他翻倒在地上。一个矮矮的低柜被撞得离开了原来的位置。

“咳咳……”

咳着血，被击倒的人这次没法做到马上站起来。布里斯俯视着用手擦拭嘴角鲜血的乔贞，狠狠地把掉落在一边大半截染着血的冰锥踩碎。他紧握的右拳上沾着一些主人嘴边残余的血迹。

“你想让我陪你一块儿死吗？自私自利的家伙！”

这名隶属于乔贞的从者强忍住被契约强行加注于自身的与主人同等的痛苦，对着乔贞大骂。他从来都没有这般震怒过。这让乔贞产生一种自己已经离开人世、到达某个虚幻之境的错觉。

“布里斯，我……”

“闭嘴！”布里斯怒叱着，“丝毫不顾及我的感受。就这样让我在不明不白之中死掉吗？你的命，不属于你一个人，你知不知道？你的脑袋究竟在想什么！”

“对不起……我……”

变形成人类姿态殴打主人的海龙没有给他时间解释。挥出的铁拳在空中划过一道轨迹后，只见乔贞痛苦地捂着挂彩的腹部，嘴里传出阵阵分辨不出内容的低吟。

“咳，你再打下去，我可就真的要死了……虽然我很乐意接受……咳咳，死亡……”

“混蛋……”

拳峰擦过鼻尖。乔贞的脑袋下意识地闪躲了一下。布里斯没能第四次打中他。随后的第五击是用右腿的膝盖顶出去的。乔贞感到仿佛布里斯正用腿把他的背顶在一片尖锐的岩壁上，磕得他快要失去知觉。他瘫倒在地，嘴里不断逆流出血。布里斯根本不给他思考的机会。在他做出反抗前，布里斯就抓住他的衣领，把他拎起来，使他无法动弹分毫。乔贞紧闭双眼，祈祷这一切快些结束。如果不做些什么的话，自己很快就会死。如果放任那双不停颤动的手持续使力，他们二人都会死在这里。就在这时，乔贞的眼睛突然迸发出一道带着歉意的求生光芒，他使出此时的自己所能使出的全部力气，用双手钳住布里斯的手腕，使它们无法在自己的脖子上施加力道。

其实乔贞的伤情加重，只会给布里斯自己带来更多的痛苦。缔结“人龙共生契约”的双方，会一起享受死亡。当一方受到重伤时，另一方能够准确地感应，并且体会到同样的痛。布里斯的身上没有任何伤，却依然感到胸口有一股莫名的钻心的疼。这感觉都是乔贞的自残带给他的。可是他，实在无法原谅这个轻易作践自己的生命、即使连累到自己的从者亦毫无任何愧疚的男人。

“住手，布里斯，你想要拆掉整个屋子吗？绝对不允许你亵渎死者。”乔贞盯着从者的眼睛，“——给我松开。”

一个绝顶实力的龙术士，和一个高位的龙族，这样两个人如果继续扭打下去，恐怕房子会被掀飞。绝对不允许这样的事发生。这里，也许今后会迎来其他新的房客，但在过去将近十年的时间里，它曾是歌蕊雅的家，亦承载着她和他的许多回忆……

布里斯由于乔贞严厉的警告，终于将死盯住他的眼睛调转视线。短短一瞥间，看到了床上早已逝去多时的女性尸体的布里斯，仿佛一下子明白了乔贞企图自尽的原因。可即使这样，他还是无法平息满腔的愤怒。

布里斯在他的同类中间本来就有着非凡的实力。变成人形态以后，他比乔贞更高，也更结实。在这样狭小的屋子里互相搏斗，难保歌蕊雅的尸体不会受损。乔贞有伤，他无法反击布里斯，只有挨揍的份。何况就肉搏而言，即使他用魔术强化自己作为人类的躯体，也未必是布里斯的对手。

“我要打到你清醒为止！”

“可以了……已经可以了。”

箍着脖子的那双手，在彼此僵持了十几秒以后松开了。布里斯先放了手。他凝视着示弱的乔贞，然后朝床的方向斜视了一眼。

“你就是为了这个人类女人？”

“她有名字！”乔贞在一股未知力量的督促下提起晃动不已的双脚，快步来到床边，扭过头对着从者，“她叫歌蕊雅……歌蕊雅·巴彻利……”

乔贞由于布里斯的不礼貌而表现出来的激动情绪，和他在念出心爱女子真名的瞬间几乎要哭出来的表情，让布里斯忽然语塞了。他忍住想要继续教训乔贞的冲动，安静地注视着他在床边一动不动的背影。

一滴透明的泪珠，从刺痛的眼眶中流下，混合在鲜红的血液里，如同融化的雪花般消失不见。乔贞看着撑在床沿的自己的手上布满的鲜血。

片刻后，他把手缩了一下，不再按在床边。潜意识里不希望那些红色的污垢弄脏歌蕊雅的身体。

他转过身，面对布里斯。眼睛却直勾勾地盯着掌心向内、腾在空中的双手。

“哈，看啊。这些都是我的血吗？”

他边说边慢慢放松身子往下沉，瘫坐在地上，吃力地喘着粗气。

“你还笑得出来？我们刚才差点死掉。”

布里斯也坐了下来，倚着墙，喘了几口气，用手按住胸口。乔贞渐重的伤势，是他造成的。这同时也给他的肉体带来了更多的痛楚。

“快把伤给我治好。别再连累我了。”

不知道他有没有把自己的话听进去。乔贞对布里斯的要求不予理睬。视线穿过对方的身体，在不可知的地方虚无缥缈地游移。

“她早就想到会是这样……”

乔贞用手在胸前的伤口摸索了一把。而后，这个失魂落魄的男人哭着看着手心里自己的鲜血，以及被布里斯踩烂的冰锥碎片。自己不仅失去了歌蕊雅，甚至辜负了她的临终遗言。「永远不要伤害自己」，歌蕊雅所做的一切都是为了她的弟弟，但更多的，却是为了他。

“把她埋了吧。”布里斯的眼睛注视着床，但仔细看的话，其实他并没有看歌蕊雅。他的语气，完全恢复了往日的平淡，“已经有味道了。”

“什么？”乔贞由于他的话猛然抬起头，神经质地问道，“你说什么？”

“你没有用魔术给她遮掩气味吧？那就对了。”看着一脸无法置信的乔贞，布里斯颇为平静地说，“这屋子里有股难以屏蔽的味道。很重，令人窒息。偏偏我们龙族对气味这种东西很敏感。我在过来的时候就察觉到了。就算以你们人类的嗅觉，也应该能清楚分辨出尸体的味道吧？你坏掉的是脑子。鼻子又没失灵。”

乔贞一言不发。他不敢相信歌蕊雅的身体正在以缓慢却又平稳的速度逐渐溃烂，如同他不愿接受歌蕊雅已经香消玉殒的事实。

“现在最要紧的，便是先找地方给她下葬。其他的事，等办完这个以后再说。”布里斯说，“我有好几笔账要跟你算。你催眠监督你执行任务的密探，留恋人间迟迟不归，都是不可原谅的罪过。给两位龙王留下了很恶劣的印象。”

“我不想听。给我安静。”乔贞说，“我不希望自己的耳朵老是充斥着那边对我的抱怨。哪怕只有这么一小会儿，我不想听到任何一个关于卡塔特还有龙族的字眼。”

“随便你吧。”

布里斯不再催促乔贞，只是看着他落寞地呆坐在床下的身影。布里斯能大致猜出乔贞经受的事。在床上永眠的女性是他流连忘返的理由。他痛失至爱，在绝望中想要寻求解脱。可是现在，还没到解脱的时候。他的龙术士身份注定了他要为龙族而战，为龙族而死。今后，除非执行任务，他再也不会有机会回到人界了。

三个人的屋子里静悄悄的，两个坐着，一个躺着。还能呼吸的人没有一个说话，死去的人再也无法开口。大约过了半个小时，布里斯通过从无形的契约通道的另一端传过来的能量发现，乔贞似乎开始催动魔力，给自己治疗了。尽管过程非常缓慢，但他确切地在替自己、以及自己的从者疗伤。

“该出去了。”

布里斯站起来。他的主人比他晚些。

“我还没想好把她埋在哪儿。”

“走吧，先走吧。我会帮你的。”

 


	17. 乔贞（16）

XXIX

 

埋葬的整个过程中，乔贞都是在痛苦不堪中度过的。自己亲手铸成了难以挽回的大错，酿成足以使他追悔一生的悲剧。从此以后，这个寂寥虚无的世上只会有他一人孤单寂寞地活着。乔贞本来不可能独活。若非布里斯这一路相陪左右，只怕他早已经数次将利刃送入自己再也感觉不到心跳的胸膛了。

从下午主从间的争吵打骂到下定决心让歌蕊雅入土为安并真正付诸于行动，已是夕阳西下的时候了。毫无生机的纤细手臂如枯萎的杨柳般垂下，随着横抱住自己前进的男人的脚步微微晃动。乔贞走在前头，布里斯时而紧跟其后，时而在主人停驻不前的时候来到他身前，带着他走。赶路的时候，两人都很沉默。太阳逐渐死亡，释放月光普照大地的权利。满月已经过去一整周了。崭露头角的月亮如同被切割掉一小块的银色圆盘，在褪去的落日余晖下尽情地夸耀着自己的存在。那令人惋惜的缺失掉的部分，就像歌蕊雅的弯弯细眉。

乔贞的内心被无处诉说的凄苦满满占据着。当决定与怀中的女子彻底告别之前，他不停向自己发问，歌蕊雅，我的爱人，我应该把你葬在哪儿？

你的家族公墓——根本没有那种东西。国王克努特不允许你的亲人们在被处以酷刑烧死后还能得到安葬，早就在当年草草地处理掉所有死者的尸骸——你我虽无夫妻之实，但我早已将你看作我的妻子，你应该和我的家人葬在一起的。然而，属于塞恩斯伯里家族的陵园，也没有。即使存在所谓的这个陵园，想必底下的人也不愿接纳你。只有一个地方，那便是当年火葬巴彻利族人的皇宫外的广场。那是你们家族荣耀终结之地，亦是你最害怕想起的地方，不应该让你在那儿和家人团聚。那么，难道要让你变成游离于所有人之外的一缕孤魂野鬼吗？

最终，乔贞认为自己找到了一个排除所有不可能的选项后、最为合适的地方。

山地之上，寂静无人，如同墓园。前方是一片茂密的树林，生长着即使到了冬天亦不会脱落树叶的高大的针状常青树。身后是平缓的山坡，有一条很窄的溪流在潺潺流动。此处，是前段时间遭受过灭顶之灾的霍顿庄园以北五英里的山地，也是乔贞为歌蕊雅选择的永恒的长眠之所。淡淡的月光照在双手拖住歌蕊雅的身体的乔贞以及静静站在一旁的布里斯身上，在长满杂草的土地上投影出一道道狭长的黑影。

将歌蕊雅轻轻放置在稍远位置的地上，再将日记本摆放在她弯起至胸前的双手间，就像她捧着它一样。做完这些，乔贞蹲了下来，徒手掘了一个坑。本想再挖一个，可身后的布里斯的呼吸声始终凝重，仿佛在时刻警醒他什么该做什么不该做。乔贞掘完之后，站起来了。指甲嵌着土壤的双手，隐隐遍布了一些挖掘土坑时留下的细小的伤痕。

抱起歌蕊雅的尸身，走到这个天然的墓地旁，将她放了进去。然后要做的，是掩埋。可这事儿，轻易无法做到。至爱被自己的双手夺去生命固然是可怕的，可与之相比更可怕的是亲手将其掩埋。两只大手如同扼住死敌的颈项那般抓起泥土，把泥土抛进坑里。越抛越快，因为想尽早结束这痛苦的折磨；又越抛越慢，只因无时无刻都想暂缓与心爱之人永别。泥土撒在歌蕊雅身上，越来越多，但她的脸庞，始终没有被任何泥土沾染喷溅。乔贞双眼一动不动地凝视着她的脸，好像自己的呼吸随着露出地面越来越少的歌蕊雅的身体逐渐变得艰难起来，只觉得一旦将这些黑色泥土撒到她脸上，从此以后就再也见不到她。他感到他的身体正在往下沉，快要支撑不住了。当这一错觉产生后，他突然站了起来。

她的灵魂能得到安息吗？被埋在这样一个狭小的黑暗空间里，就好像在用很慢的速度使她窒息，将她第二次杀死。这地方，能给死去的人带来慰籍吗？

“不行，不行。不能这样。”他说，整个人十分焦虑，“我不能把她留在这儿。”

双手伸入土壤，把它们往外扔。面对小心翼翼地刨土、只为让心爱女子入土一半的身体重见天日的乔贞，布里斯什么话也没说，只是默默地看着他。乔贞移开所有遮蔽住歌蕊雅身子的泥土后，拉起她的胳膊，重新把她横抱起来。

布里斯说服自己摈弃掉任何会使心情受到影响的负面情感，陪同犹疑不决的主人继续奔赴下一个入葬之处。

白天彻底结束了，时间转眼到了深夜。全身镶着海蓝色鳞片的巨龙在远离人们视线的高空翱翔，犹如一场亘古不变的神话，一首永垂不朽的诗篇。只会出现在传说中的画面，在谁也不知道的深夜悄然莅临。乔贞在恢复为龙形真身的布里斯的帮助下，带着歌蕊雅的尸体一路朝西北而去，在接近苏格兰边界的高地群山之中找到一个大小适中的湖泊。布里斯展开双翼在没有任何障碍物的空中全速飞翔的时速约为六百英里。到达距离伦敦280英里外的高地，前后只耗费了不到半小时。按照乔贞的指示，布里斯用树木建造了一条木筏，采摘周围的花朵堆放于躺在中间的歌蕊雅身旁，将它装点得无比美丽。在布里斯独立做这些事的时候，乔贞一直半跪半蹲在旁边，眼睛不眨一下地看着木筏上被嫩黄的野花包围的女性。

“这样可以吗？”布置完花船后，布里斯回过头。

“让我来。最后这一步……一定要由我亲自送她走。”乔贞激动地说。

完成这一切，已是第二天凌晨。湖光山色的恩泽，能使置身于此的人们忘掉生活中所有的苦恼，一心一意沉醉在这小巧怡人又壮丽优美的景色中。四周树木葱茏，岸边芳草茵茵，湖中水禽嬉戏。携爱侣之手，泛舟于诗情画意的山水间，多么美好。后悔现在才带她前来。身边的人，早已无法陪他游玩，欢笑。乔贞和他死去的爱人无福消受这得天独厚的绝佳的幽会之处。周围美不胜收的风景越是动人心弦，看在眼里，越是觉得苦涩。在恬淡平静得没有一丝风掀起波澜的湖边，他蹲在那儿，手始终搭在筏上，却迟迟不肯将这载着歌蕊雅和她的日记本的花船推离湖岸。布里斯走上前，把手搁在他肩头。

“她已经死去一整日了。你想要任其尸身慢慢腐烂下去，还是要用魔法给她保鲜，跟雕像一样供你欣赏？”

布里斯的话虽然不中听，却是在劝他接受现实，放下该放下的过去。乔贞站在那里，深呼吸一口，闭上眼睛，再也不看歌蕊雅。他双手齐推，将船推走。不再被这双挽留的手固定于原处的木筏在湖水温柔的摆荡下慢慢飘远，犁开一道涟漪荡向远方。双脚拎起被湖水浸湿的沉重的软皮靴，乔贞转过身。当他放手时，他感到此生全部的欢欣和希冀都随着那艘远去的花船逝去了。

几天前，自己还说要陪她一辈子，给她永远的快乐。只是这苍白的约定，从来只属于乔贞一人。所有来不及实现的幸福画面都已为泡影。到世外桃源般的卡塔特山脉生活的誓约，从此成空了。留在乔贞生命中的，从今天起只有空虚，犹如摆脱不了的自己的影子。只会有这个相伴。

思念如不绝的湖水那般蔓延。乔贞跪在肃立着凝视前方的布里斯面前，又一次哭了。

火苗从执行水葬的花船底下冒起，将一对怡然地飘荡在湖面上梳理羽毛的天鹅吓得四散开去。燃烧的木筏喘息地吞吐着黑烟沉入湖心。背对湖泊的乔贞，那画满了红色五芒星魔法阵的双手，紧紧地按住自己泪水纵横的脸庞。

 

XXX

 

“就这样，我们将歌蕊雅葬在了湖底。如果没有布里斯相助，我连一半都无法完成。”

礼查看了看眼前的男人，看见他嘴角露出一抹自己猜不透意味的淡笑，挂在那瘦削的脸庞上。他还是像之前一样，用手爱抚着脖子间的吊坠。就好像那坠子早已和他合为了一体。

在倾听委托人故事的过程中，礼查的心情几经变化。但是坐在对面的当事人，却仿佛事不关己的外人那样，对自己戏剧性的遭遇没有任何感慨。这个男人被感情债折磨了一辈子，被残酷的命运之神玩弄了人生。他明明应该怨恨，唾弃，报复一切，可他的脸上却找不到任何表情。这绝非冷酷的表现。乔贞这个人根本与冷酷二字无缘。

“我很遗憾。”礼查说，“对于你的失去，我……”

“像这种客套的话，就没有必要了。事情发生时，哪有人有心情去听旁观者那些不疼不痒的安慰。事后，我也并非没有得到过安慰。只是……”

“只是什么？”礼查皱着眉头问。

“我很后悔。”乔贞说，“那个时候，我真的已经非常客气了。随手一挥衣袖的力量，对普通人而言还是过于沉重了。我的目标是那个极有可能超越我成为优秀龙术士的男孩。可谁知，真正承受那一击的却是……如果当时的我下手能再轻一点——再轻一点，就不会——”

“得了。像这种假设性质的话，也没有必要。”礼查以图心头之快地适当嘲讽反击了一下后，为防止惹怒这个目前看起来情绪有些低落的男人，赶紧再把话题岔开，“你真正的仇人是谁，是你靠她的日记本确定下来的。”

这不是问句，不过乔贞还是点了点头。

“她隔三差五地记下生活中的琐事，并不是天天在写。最后那段话，就好像特意写给我看似的。她猜到我会回到她的家，整理她的遗物。要不是那本日记，很多事我至今仍被蒙在鼓里。”

“包括她和其他男人上床？我想你情愿自己不知道那些吧。”礼查表情浮夸地说。

乔贞思忖片刻，摇头道，“我不介意。在没认识她以前我结过婚。她从没介意过我娶过妻子。那些都没什么。因为真正相爱的是我和她，我们俩。即使我们相距万里。从日记的描述中，我更加确信她在乎我。这同时也让我更加痛恨自己。没能一直守在她身边，让她空等了那么多年，最后，还将她逼上绝路。”

礼查想要询问些什么，但他插不上话。乔贞一直在说。

“我亲手杀死了自己最爱的人。那完全是无谓的流血。而后，我才知道，当年巴彻利家族是受了金钱的蛊惑才会在埃塞烈德二世面前造谣。我们两家的仇恨与名族大义无关，不过是因为一个小人求爱失败而采取的极端报复罢了。”

乔贞边说边无力地摇了摇头。为什么自己以前如此肯定，杀死所有被冠以巴彻利姓氏的人，就能给死去的家人带去慰藉？

“那个行脚商人，萨福·黑德利，你后来怎么处置他的？”礼查问，“照你之前刚烈的复仇手段，你是不会轻易放过他的。”

“那倒要让你意外了。我完全没有动他，任其活到自然死亡。”在礼查不可置信的眼神的追问下，乔贞保持沉静的面容，说，“要找到那个可恶的幕后黑手并不容易，因为我随后就跟布里斯回到龙族，很少再踏足人界。六年后，趁着好不容易得到一次下界清理异族的机会，我终于打听到他的消息。当时，那个家伙已经破产。为了继续享受锦衣玉食的生活，只能倒插门到温切斯特的罗姆尼家，娶了极其富裕却极其丑陋的罗姆尼家的三女。他在妻子家族的地位很低，经常被凶悍的妻子教训辱骂。他为自己的身份感到自卑，整日酗酒，婚后一年便郁郁而终了。”

“你猜这叫什么？报应！”礼查痛快地说道，“不过我还是对你轻饶他感到不可思议。”

“难道往日的恩怨还不够？付出的眼泪和鲜血还不够？”乔贞又一次摇了摇头，“歌蕊雅临终时对我说，‘到此为止’。我接受了她的箴言。她不希望我继续活在仇恨的阴影中。”

“如果再让你选择一次，你会怎么做？”礼查换了个坐姿，用笔在桌面上敲打两下，“打个比方，假如你在与修齐布兰卡见面前就知道他是你爱人的弟弟，或在遇到约舒亚的时候就知道你的爱人姓巴彻利，你还会不会赴约去和他们会面？”

“谁刚才说假设无用的？”

“好吧。是我，是我。你就回答我吧。我想知道。超级想。”

“我不知道。”乔贞互相用手指缠住另一只手的指头，交叠在桌上，“在那个时候，复仇是我的一切。如果我放弃了，那就等于之前和龙族签订契约，把自己的自由卖给卡塔特都成了一个笑话。也许我会很痛苦，也许会看在歌蕊雅的面子上放过他们，但我再也不会和她在一起了，就如她日记里预测的那样。可能我会委曲求全地和她过上几年，但最终，一定会分开。她会内疚自责，我会耿耿于怀。我们双方的存在，都在无意中夺走了对方的快乐。”

礼查安静地听着，身子稍微挺直。随后，他在遍布字迹的白纸上写下：「一段禁忌之恋。当他们决定远走高飞的时候，家族长久以来的夙仇阻止了二人。在伦敦桥对质的过程中，使用严厉的话语逼迫乔贞动手的修齐布兰卡，被一路尾随的歌蕊雅在千钧一发之际救下。乔贞犯下了不可挽回的错误，亲手杀死了自己这辈子最爱的女人，同时也是不共戴天的仇人。」

在他快写完这段话的时候，他听见乔贞的声音。显然，乔贞还陷入在那假设的泥沼中，无法自拔。

“那些口口声声的爱，在知道她身世之谜以后，会慢慢演变为对她眼神的躲避。很多年后，我会在她面前无法控制地暴露出对自身血统的厌恶。是她的家人害死了我的家人，这个念头让我恐惧。而我又会为了维持那仅存的爱而怯懦地无法向她坦白。我没法陪她走完人生。我是不是，不配拥有这根吊坠？”

礼查抬起头，看见乔贞渴望得到肯定回复的眼神，于是他说，“你当然值得拥有。”

“谢谢。”乔贞好像受到了鼓励一般点了点头，低语着。

礼查的眼睛紧紧盯着乔贞未能被衬衣完全遮蔽住的伤，问道，“你脖子以下胸脯以上的这些疤看来就是那时候自尽未果留下的。你不是已经治好它们了？”

乔贞反问道，“它们看上去是不是已经很淡了？”

“还很清楚。”礼查说，“我第一眼看清你的时候就发现了。”

仿佛得到了最大的抚慰，乔贞笑了。

“我虽然治好了这些伤，但刻意不让表面的创口全部愈合，默许它们在我身上留下印记。这些印记，就是我缅怀死去的爱人的方式。”

礼查点点头，“那后来呢？”

“后来……我想起歌蕊雅死前的嘱咐，原路返回，想找到她昏迷的弟弟。我回到赴约的地方看过，但那个孩子已经不见了。他是伤重死掉了，还是给人贩子抱走了，我不清楚。脑袋被磕一下应该不会致死。也没有人贩子能把他拐走。他应该还活着，踏上自由的道路，去过他想要过的生活去了。对于那个私生子的失踪，我只能这样安慰自己。我觉得自己对不起他，更对不起歌蕊雅。再后来，布里斯和我一起在龙王面前撒谎。我用留在身上的伤疤，向他们证明我们遭遇到几个将军级别的达斯机械兽人族。那在异族中，代表特别厉害的等级。为了剿灭这些异族，我召唤了布里斯。我们二人一路跟随异族的身影，穿越了大半个英格兰，才会因此晚归。我这样骗他们。‘那给辅助你完成任务的密探洗脑又要如何解释？’火龙王问。‘因为有个异族趁我们疏忽的时候差点把他生吞活吃了。他怕得不行，口吐白沫，一直说胡话，还差点咬断自己的舌头。洗脑他是在救他，给他继续替龙族效力的机会。’布里斯替我回答。我记不住他的原话是怎么说的，反正差不多就是那个意思。两位龙王拿我们没办法。他们虽然对我的行为感到不满，却挑不出刺。因为布里斯是海龙王的直系后代，具有最高贵的海龙族一脉的血统，很受海龙王信赖。向来多疑的火龙王对此只能闷不作声了。”

“你的从者还是挺善解人意的。”

“离开龙神殿后他就揪着我的领子警告我，‘别想让我再给你圆谎。下不为例’。”

“哈。你继续说，不要停。”

礼查满怀期待地催促着，可是乔贞却说，“歌蕊雅死后，故事对我来说就算结束了。”

“……”礼查无语地看着他。

“之后的主人公不叫乔贞。它不叫任何名字，只是一团行尸走肉。”他接着说下去，“英格兰王国被纳入丹麦王朝的统治一直持续到1042年。克努特死后七年，英格兰王位又回到韦塞克斯王室之手。二十四年后，征服者威廉的军队横扫英格兰，在海斯廷斯战役中战胜了韦塞克斯王朝的末代君主，建立诺曼王朝。我活的时间比你久得多。一个又一个王朝如风中摇曳的麦子那样起起伏伏，在我眼里崛起、强盛、衰弱，然后覆灭。而我永远是这副模样，保持着23岁时的容貌。我见过太多兴衰，也活得够久了。如果让我说有什么东西是真实的话，那就是不管我多么强大，如果没有一个人与自己分享，这人生便毫无意义。”

“后面的故事，你不打算说了吗？”礼查颇为惋惜地叹口气，“这可不是个好结尾。”

“还有一点。”乔贞疲惫的声音就像地牢角落里飘着的蜘蛛网和积累在上面的灰尘一般，破碎地在滞重的空气中缓落，“我成为了首席龙术士。”

“噢，那边终于不再只有你一个龙术士了？”

与眼睛中透露出好奇的礼查完全相反，乔贞对自己所获得的荣誉感受不到任何欣喜。他身处于他人无法企及的位置，冷眼旁观后来者呈现给他的敬意和恨意，羡慕和嫉妒。在往后他杀死的众多异族中，只有个位数的人得以知晓他的真名；而绝大多数的人，只记得他是诞生于卡塔特山脉的、被命名为龙术士这类人中间的初代首席。

 


	18. 乔贞（17）

XXXI

 

在这个世界的“被流放者”的族群里，有一个传说。

传说的流传，起源于这群流落他乡的达斯机械兽人族从南极冰川甦醒后的五百余年。

传说的主旨，围绕着一个男人。

一个比谁都富有力量，比谁都法力无边，却比谁活得都痛苦，比谁都要绝望的男人。

他杀戮着他所认定的每一个敌人。

他毫无区别地对待来到此世的每一个异世界兽人族。

他的手上沾满了一层又一层鲜血。为了确实地减少这个世界上的哀叹声，他以审判的屠刀迎向他的敌人。

他们说，那个男人杀人从不用第二招。所有被他盯上的异族，都被他毫不留情地杀死了。

既然没人能在他的手中生还，那么传闻又是从何而来？

这或许是因为那些疲于奔命的猎物们，光是听到他的名号，便已吓得闻风丧胆了吧。这其实是个十分有趣的现象。他们一边无所不用其极地用语言侮辱贬低他们的敌人，一边尽可能地在缺乏经验的同族面前对敌人的狠辣进行无限夸大，为自己的无能寻找开脱的借口。

渐渐地，死在男人手里的达斯机械兽人族越来越多，为此衍生的罪恶感也越积越多，但是他从来不退却。

但凡男人出马的日子，便是异族的耻辱日，异族之敌的狂欢节。

因此，他得到了很多含有嘲讽意味的贬义称号。

屠夫肖恩，死神肖恩，移动人形兵器。该死的龙族杂碎头头座下最不具自我意识的完美试验品，非常适合被龙王摆布……诸如此类。

这些话粗听起来恶毒至极，充满了对这个男人的蔑视和憎恨。但是细细品味，却能从中轻易读出他们的恐慌，畏惧死亡，丧失自信，以及嫉妒——对于自己的敌人竟然拥有力量凌驾于同族人之上的人才的强烈嫉妒。

残留在这个世界的达斯机械兽人族们，无比仇视着惧怕着这个男人，却对他的杀戮毫无办法。

他们会在他的面前放下自己的尊严，卑躬屈膝，只为求他饶自己一命，却恐惧得不敢直视他的双眼，胆怯得不敢直呼他的名字。他们在他面前无法控制地暴露出自身的懦弱，不惜背叛同胞也要换取活命的机会，却不知在那个男人手下根本没有转寰的可能。

最能勾起怜悯之心的求饶，都无法打动他。再令人沉痛的说辞，都无法叩击他的心房。那些企图苟且偷生之人的死法，往往只会比其他人更惨。恐怕这个男人的心，早已沉睡在那个下着暴雨的冬天了吧。

他的体内并非不存在同情，只是没人能够看见，没人能够得到。

这个无所不能的男人，挟着无人知晓的杀人理由，举起残酷的杀伐之刃，坚定地为龙族战斗。

有时候，会有另一个男人跟在他的身边。

从此，流落到这个世界的达斯机械兽人族终于感受到了那份被屠杀到绝望的屈辱。同时确定了，曾经一度被他们压制的夙敌龙族为了消灭他们，所启动的颠覆常理的共生计划。

 

XXXII

 

回到卡塔特山脉已经第数不清个年头了。乔贞至今还能感受到指尖湿热而又冰冷的血液温度，以及大雨都掩盖不掉的满身血腥气。

想起前不久杀死的那个达斯机械兽人族，细细琢磨着他死前流着泪对自己坦白的话。

他还是个没有成年的异族，只因对化妆成人类的模样感到好奇而吃人。他第一次杀人，并吞掉那人的身体，是觉得那人额头上的刺青非常炫目。组成刺青的是朝外翻起的血肉填成的沟壑。那是个杀人犯，即将在午时被带到菜市口处以绞刑。他对死刑犯情有独钟，专挑这些人下手。不到两周，几乎吃光了整个牢房的犯人，在当地引发强烈反响。从无知的平民角度来看，这简直是上帝显灵惩罚邪恶之徒的善举。尽管如此，重刑犯一个接着一个失踪只余下残肢，还是在一定程度上引起了恐慌。潜伏在那一带的密探得知消息后，向龙族汇报，龙王便派遣乔贞前去调查。当乔贞抵达事发之地时，这个年轻的达斯机械兽人族正在牢里咀嚼一个被贵族诬蔑偷盗的农奴残存的手臂。被抓现行的异族畏惧乔贞压倒性的力量，在他面前磕头讨饶，还为此断臂立誓，再也不做危害人间的事。乔贞默许他把话说完，静静地听着，却在处决他的时候没有一丝犹豫。和受害者尸体一起留在转身离去的乔贞身后的，是零零散散落了满地的灰色残片。

冰冻的心，早已坏死。歌蕊雅过世多年，痛苦的记忆已经淡化，就像雨天弥漫在玻璃窗上的水汽随着放晴后的阳光逐渐消散。关于人生中最为灰暗的那一天，甚至比亲人被冲进家门的士兵残杀还要灰暗的那一天，乔贞记得一切细节。但奇怪的是，却不记得他和她是怎样告别的。所有残酷的真相和所有血腥的场景，都被乔贞选择性地排除在记忆外，至少在表层以外。就连之前杀死那个年幼的异族的乏味过程都比那些灰色记忆鲜明。

短短十年，他便在龙王的指派下收拾了至少五百名达斯机械兽人族。乔贞杀人的手法愈发暴戾。干练，麻利，冷酷，果断，并且绝不留情。他总能以最快的速度和最高的效率完成每一项任务。既没有在任务频繁时感到厌倦或态度怠慢，也不会在任务艰巨时进行推脱，更不会在任务结束龙王褒奖他的时候表现出露骨的喜悦。他无偿地付出自己的力量为龙族马首是瞻，没有显示出任何不平不满。这本来应该是件好事。能利用的傀儡总是越没有主见越好。作为守护卡塔特山脉第一道防线的龙术士，只需要像一个恭敬的骑士那样对首领惟命是从就可以了。可是，两位龙王对此的看法却不尽一致。火龙王认为对付异族就该如此，即使用上最不人道的手段也不存在任何问题。剿灭异族是乔贞职责所在，无需操心傀儡的内心想法。做好自己的份内事，没什么值得过多称赞的。在对乔贞长时间的监视性质的观察中，火龙王终于对这位劳苦功高的人类勇士有了非常微弱的一丝认可，并在认可他的同时，要求他务必永远保持这样的状态。自己的部下或者仆从，哪怕只有一点点不符合自己的期望都是绝对不被允许的，这便是火龙王的看法。不过，海龙王却隐隐感到乔贞身上的变化。就在今天，他瞒着火龙王，私下召唤了刚执行完任务回到卡塔特的乔贞。

在这位于龙神殿内殿的几个房间中最为朴素低调的寝宫里，乔贞低垂着头，站在不远处屈着身体、给地上摆放着的大型盆栽修枝的长者面前。海龙王的居所能够给人看出龙族独有的民俗风情。和两位龙王安排给乔贞的住处不同——那里，在乔贞来看只是以奢华的表面装饰起来的垃圾集合体，而这儿，却是蕴含了古老历史背景和悠久文化底蕴的居舍。总之，这是乔贞第一次被邀请到海龙王的寝宫。他谨慎地维持着毕恭毕敬站立的姿态，不让自己表现出任何太惹人瞩目的出格样子。

“你为何会在此处？”海龙王问话的声音就如同这间居所一样给人以厚重的感觉，富有沧桑感。他没有看乔贞。他挥动了一下握着剪子的右手，然后继续面对花盆操弄剪刀。

乔贞微微弯腰，“想必您对我在处理任务方面有什么指示，才叫我过来训话的吧。”

“我的确有。”老者说，“乔贞，不要再惺惺作态了。剥开你的面纱，亮出你真实的一面给我看。我想听的是你的看法，真诚的看法。你到这个地方，受我们庇护，同时也庇护着我们，你知道这是为何？”

海龙王走到下一个需要打理的盆栽面前。乔贞跟上去，和他保持原有的距离。

原本以为，自己只要老老实实地服从两位龙王的调令，就能太太平平地在卡塔特山脉享受平静。乔贞对这次的盘问事先并没有预料。但是当海龙王抛出问题时，他忽然发现或许对方可以给自己一个答案，一个他急需要说服自己的答案。

“现如今我得到的所有一切都是龙族赋予我的。我一定会……”乔贞的声音弱了下去，又慢慢抬高，“我相信卡塔特山脉龙族的尊严，我愿意为你们而战。”

海龙王停了下来，转过身，对乔贞笑了。

“龙族最大的敌人是什么，你知道吗？”

“达斯机械兽人族。”乔贞没有任何犹豫地答道。

“这点我没有异议。他们的确是我族之敌，对于你的回答我不否认。但……”海龙王打量了一下自己悉心呵护的作品，把夹在剪刀内的一些断枝甩在地上，“对于达斯机械兽人族，你了解多少？”

“我对异族的了解全都建立在从你们这儿获取的知识。”

“那都是最浅层的。他们从何处来，为何而来，这些我们与你同样迷惑。”海龙王一边修剪枝叶一边说，“现在只是阻止异族行凶，一味地对他们进行讨伐罢了，还没有查明他们到底是如何来到这个世界的，以及他们远征的真相。倘若能在今后的战斗中逐渐解开这些谜团，一切就会好办许多。我直截了当问了。你的确是让异族感到害怕的对象。近年来，你的活跃，从一定程度上遏止了异族的犯罪率。可即便以你杀敌的效率，你也不知道完全消灭那些魔鬼需要多久吧？”

乔贞点点头，没有说话。

“我们找不到根除达斯机械兽人族的办法。这很要命。”海龙王说，“从诸神离去的远古时代以后，这里就是现在这副样子了。它独立于世界，以十分缓慢的速度逐渐腐朽。被众神遗忘，亦不被世人铭记。五百多年前，具体年份已不可知，异族在五百多年前的某一天突然甦醒，在欧洲大陆肆虐，破坏、侵害这个世界。我相信邪恶战胜不了正义，多行不义的达斯机械兽人族终有一天会消亡。我们所有人都继承这样的理念。可事实却是我们耗费了数个世纪都没能彻底铲除他们。五百年，对人类来说是几辈子。但对龙族来说，只是从出生到步入成年之前的短暂岁月。我们的很多幼龙甚至连成人礼都未曾参与，便陨落在与异族的抗争中。这就是我们始终无法战胜异族的最根本原因。我们陆陆续续地雇佣过一些人类勇士与异族战斗。人类尽管寿命短暂，但他们拥有一腔热血，生命力旺盛。你现在也知道了，那些勇士就是现在的术士。可普通的术士力量不够，对抗异族效果甚微。直到你出现。”

海龙王毫无征兆地停下来，朝乔贞送去一个凝视。由于这定神的一瞥，乔贞望着地面的眼神更加低垂了。海龙王镶着金线的白色长袍，像裹尸布一样呈现在他眼前。

“我们龙族是创|世神一时兴起创造出来的宠物。神把世界托付给我们，飘然离去。我虽贵为一族之长，更多时候却只是个普通的个体，周旋于族人，敌人，和愿意协助我们的第三方之间，苟延残喘。而你，你原本什么都不是，但到了适当之时，只需一个火花，便可在战场上绽放。你是最危险的猛兽，但我能感觉得出来，你怀抱着一颗仁爱之心。你可以与我们分享荣耀。所以，告诉我实话，乔贞。你究竟为何而战？”

这个问题，乔贞多少猜到了些。当他来到这里接受质问以后，他便期盼着海龙王能给自己指明一个方向。千篇一律的杀戮生活，他已经过够了。

“这也是我一直想要追寻的答案。”乔贞说，“我从来没有相信过你们的荣耀。”

这时候，他听见剪子被摁在桌上的声音。完成修剪工作的海龙王，将自己的身体交给了座椅。

“那是为了什么？”海龙王深深凹陷在眼窝中的眼珠子坚定地注视着乔贞，眼黑部分就像一个无底的黑洞，“你从十年前和布里斯一同回来以后就变得不一样了。金钱？不，不会是如此低俗的东西。地位，权力，还是爱情？”

不知是有意试探还是胡乱猜测，海龙王在乔贞面前一件件列举着。当提到爱情的时候，乔贞蓝灰色的双眸有些微颤，被海龙王捕捉到了。那阴郁的双眼，紧蹙的眉头，微锁的颌，槁木死灰般的消沉表情，无不诉说着他的心情，胜于任何雄辩。

“果然，你在人界遇到过一段真爱，对吧乔贞？虽然我不知道是你哪一次下去时遇到的。”海龙王的眼神在乔贞身上游移，“这根项链是你们离别前她送给你的信物吧？你也许承诺过会再去看她。你也许不止一次偷偷去看她。敢问她芳名？”

“抱歉，恕我无法回答这个问题。”

“她在哪？”

“在我心里。”

“如果你愿意对我敞开心扉，我就特许你带她过来怎么样？这里除了龙族，还集聚着不少怀有异能的人类。守护者，龙术士。让毫无帮助的普通人居住到卡塔特可是史无前例的。我答应让你享有别人享受不到的特权。我会说服火龙王的。”

“她没有那个机会了。”乔贞表情淡漠地说道。即使到了现在，他都没表现出任何能被人窥伺心理的外露的情绪。但他的语气明显有些不如刚进来时那样平稳了。

“你成为龙术士不过十九年，她还不致于老死吧。”

“海龙王大人，您如何确信她还活着？”乔贞不确定这是不是反问的好时机，但是话已经出口，“您能窥探到的东西那么多，难道察觉不出我胸膛里的心已经不会跳动了吗？”

海龙王沉默地听着乔贞继续说下去。

“她死了，死在我手上。她是我苦苦找寻数年之久的仇家的女儿。期盼远走高飞，却不得善终。我承认我的确曾经想恳求你们同意我带她上山……但没能等到那个时候。”

“是我的疏忽，我们的疏忽。我应该提前发现，让你早点把她带过来就能避免悲剧发生了。”

“……您愿意吗？”

海龙王站了起来。如今再怎样答允乔贞都没有意义。他反问道，“你不恨吗？”

“我恨。但我不确定自己恨的是谁。”

“是命运。”海龙王说。他向来和蔼稳重，就像一位亲切的长辈。但此刻他平和的声音竟给人一丝冷酷的感觉，“当初，你为了获得控制力量的方法找上我们。你想用你的力量揪出陷害你们一族的仇人，制裁他们。而我们需要你的力量去抗衡异族。这些都无需掩饰。如今，你大仇已了，尘缘已尽。你应该憎恨的对象是异族。不想释放恨意吗？不想申诉命运的不公吗？你可以再觅良伴，在你今后到人界执行任务的途中。只要你喜欢，就带上来，到这里生活，组织一个家庭。在那之前，你愿意杀戮吗？”

“我想杀戮。”乔贞几乎是跟着海龙王的暗示说出并不属于自己心声的话语。

“能杀多少？一百还是一千？一万？”海龙王深蓝的几乎与黑色无异的双眸，似有火焰在向外迸发。

“全部。”乔贞用凛然而低沉的声音说道，“我会杀死全部阻挡在我面前的人。”

“那就好好表现。为自己的荣耀而战。事已至此，我们必须着眼于未来。你注定要成为第一任首席，让其他龙术士黯然失色。当你再次邂逅愿意一亲芳泽的女子，随时来找我。”

海龙王表现出谈话到此结束的意思。他重新坐了下来，对乔贞摆摆手。乔贞鞠躬道别，然后离开。当他退出大门的那一瞬，他看见座椅上的长者拿起了之前摆放在一边的修枝剪，好似一件玩具那般饶有兴致地把玩起来。

离开海龙族族长的居所以后，乔贞一直在琢磨，海龙王所谓的龙族最大的敌人，究竟是什么。

他当时没有说下去，转而大谈特谈龙族与异族之间五百年来的纠葛。自己当时也没有问下去，因为无论海龙王指的是什么，乔贞都以为那与目前的自己无关。

现在，他忽然发现他已经无法继续忽视自己想要探求那个答案的心情了。这一转变会发生，或许是从他看见海龙王重拾起剪子的那一刻开始的吧。

从海龙王的私人居舍走到整座宫殿的大门前，花了至少五分钟的时间。这一路上，他经过了一个聚会用的小型大厅，几个花园，一片池塘，不过没有走到自己平时谒见两位龙王的议事大厅。他是从左侧的过廊出去的。龙神殿外，有一片种植着白蔷薇的花圃。必须穿过花圃，才能走上通向其他龙山的四通八达的狭长山路。

不远处，乔贞看见有四五个人站在花圃中，但并非欣赏竞相绽放的花朵。他们是变成人形的龙族，正交头接耳着什么。那阵势看起来，应该是几个地位较低的龙族，围着最中间一个明显比其他那些人地位要高的龙族。那人有一头火龙族特有的好似烧起来的火焰一般的绚丽头发。在他身边的人，也是清一色的红发。乔贞只消一眼，就认出了被同族人簇拥着站在中间、朝自己递来轻蔑微笑的那个人是谁。

那个男人——虽然称男人并不合适，可是处于人类形态之下的龙族除了面部有些很细小的差异，其他地方的确与男性人类没有太多区别，至少外貌上没有。那个男人，乔贞知道他，却并不互相认识。乔贞来到卡塔特山脉将近二十年了。他被召唤到龙神殿的次数不如想象中得多，因为龙王只会在非常必要的时候才会接见他。在这不多不少的接见次数里，十有七八那个男人都会在场。虽然乔贞经常看到他，但两人从未有过正面交谈。乔贞的印象中，那家伙总喜欢默默地打量他。那灼人的视线，每次都让他的背脊感到一股被凝视的压力。男人投过来的视线，无一例外地夹带着深刻的敌意，就好像他面对的不是一个帮助龙族战斗的人类，而是异族似的。

他知道他的身份——火龙族雅麦斯。卡塔特山脉无人不晓。他还知道，他是深受火龙王器重的后代。两位族长几乎每一次召集众人商议大事，火龙王基本都会带上他，让他在一边旁听。

今天，他们二人再次无言地相遇了。雅麦斯用他那独有的犀利而阴郁的眼神望过来，就像是估准了乔贞出现的时机。他的刘海很长，几乎遮蔽住他火红色的眼睛。可是凶恶的目光却从发丝的缝隙间强烈地喷射出来，让人一接触到就想要避开。

“我惹到你了吗？”乔贞自己也不明白为何会心血来潮地主动跟对方搭讪，也许是男人的眼神让他实在无法容忍。

雅麦斯没有说话，他周围的族人也不出声。所有的人都只是看着。不知是他们本来就对乔贞有看法，还是屈服于雅麦斯的淫威，他们看乔贞的眼神也不怎么友好。雅麦斯始终双手交叉环抱在胸前，打量着他眼中的这个人类。乔贞受够了这群人尤其是雅麦斯带有敌意的审视，转过身准备走。当乔贞以为不可能得到任何答复的时候，一阵并不怎么听到过的陌生声音从后方传来。

“非我族类，其心必异。给我小心了。我会一直注视着你的。”

这还是他头一次近距离听见雅麦斯的声音。很清新，很明朗，并不沙哑，但又带些磁性。像暖阳，又像河流。与他外在给人的桀骜印象简直格格不入。声音爽朗，却故意压低，就像一条生机勃勃的河被几粒石块阻断水流。然而再动听的声音也无法磨灭言语中的恶意。乔贞停顿了一下的脚步在雅麦斯话音落下以后，坚实地再次迈开。他大跨步离去，只想早些从对方持续凝视的眼中消失。

没有什么感到可惜的。乔贞早就明白，即使自己立下的赫赫战功再多，他也不可能被所有的人接纳。人类和龙族终究不是同源。而雅麦斯，或许就代表了极端不信任自己的那一部分龙族的观点吧。

这件事过去后的当天晚上，布里斯来到乔贞的住处。接受人龙契约之后的这些年，布里斯从来不与自己的主人同居。在卡塔特，他有自己独立的居所，就位于龙神殿内。尽管换算到伦敦时间，此时应该是深夜了，不过龙王布下的结界依然切实地在发挥着作用，使这里几乎任何时候都和白天一样明亮。

很自然地，布里斯拜访的目的便是询问海龙王单独召见乔贞的原因。对这些事，布里斯总是很敏感。谁召唤了乔贞，跟他说了些什么，他总想第一时间就将它们掌握。乔贞也认为没什么可隐瞒的，将刚才的事尽数告诉了自己的从者。

“你看起来似乎很失落。”倚靠住紧闭的房门的布里斯朝半躺半坐在床上的乔贞看过去，察觉到对方没有回答的意愿，便继续说，“怎么说呢，你运气还算不错。海龙王不是没怪罪什么吗？尽管你没做错任何事，但在族长的眼里，你永远都不够好。”

“但我也没能从他那里得到任何有用的东西。他给我的，只有一堆无意义的屁话和空洞的承诺。”

乔贞以靠着床背的姿势坐在床上，没有脱鞋。他一条腿直直地朝前蹬着，另一条腿随着床沿垂荡在半空，没有着地。与布里斯交谈的样子，就像和朋友闲话家常般随意，发泄着不满，完全不像之前面对海龙王时那样刻板拘谨。语气也不再恭敬。他无法忍受，海龙王竟会以为他还会再喜欢上其他女人。这简直是对他最大的误解和侮辱。

“你想得到什么？”布里斯问，“我看得出来，你活得不愉快。”

“我也不知道。我从来不想要那些所谓的荣耀。”

“你想要什么不重要，你的选择决定了你的命运。你当年选择寻仇，到这里学艺，如今就要担负起你身为龙术士的使命。”

“差不多的话我刚从海龙王那儿听过。布里斯，拜托了，我不想耳朵起老茧。”

布里斯闭上嘴，安静地端详着床上的男人。十年间，他亲眼目睹在自己的主人身上发生的变化。乔贞不负多年努力，终于查询到他真正的仇人是谁，却在听说对方啼笑皆非的处境后，不再执着于向其复仇了。从此，他封闭感情，变成了一件对龙王惟命是从的任务工具。可是布里斯清楚，并且再清楚不过了，那只是假象。乔贞从来没有将剿灭异族视为己任。那只是他用以麻痹自己的借口。他沉浸于讨伐异族的过程中不断取得的胜利的喜悦感，表面上似乎是被两位龙王多年来的教诲所打动，忠心侍奉龙族，其实，这都是以血消愁的无奈之举罢了。如果说有一个能够看破乔贞伪装的人，那就是布里斯。乔贞无视了布里斯可能告密的几率，当着他的面发泄心中积郁的闷气，这更证明他已经不在乎任何事了吧。

可是，乔贞真实的想法，布里斯只是将它们深埋在心里，一个字都没有向他人透露。

“战斗的理由吗？老人家总爱唠叨这些。可我实在找不到那种东西。”

“少消灭一个异族，就会多一个无辜的人死去。这样想也许你多少就会有点动力了。”

布里斯会如此断言，是因为他知道，乔贞的本质是善良的。就像布里斯预料的一样，乔贞对他的话明显表示出在意的将身子挺直，点头认同。他看着从者，眼神在逐渐柔化下来的同时闪动着些微脆弱和不安的光芒。

“我听说密探又在人界相中了新的适合者。”布里斯说，“这次似乎一下子选定了两名人选。”

对于从者带来的消息的真实性，乔贞从不怀疑。火龙王和海龙王并不满足于仅仅得到一件战斗兵器。他们慢慢扩大了人龙共生契约的实验范围。长久以来，他们始终都没有停止搜索、挖掘新的人才。

“今后将会有很多龙术士出现。如果让你去指导他们……”

“我没那个兴趣。”乔贞打断他，然后补充，“除非龙王要求我。”

布里斯随后一阵见血地说道，“你若不想担起重任，就去做被龙王遗忘的那一个。”

乔贞摇摇头，苦笑着，“已经晚了。海龙王亲口向我表述了他想要栽培我为首席的意图。”

这也就是乔贞感到不安的原因。他并不害怕落选，他反而怕成为首席。布里斯朝他看过来，发觉他的脸庞比几分钟前更没有生气了。

“那就不要逃避，履行你的使命吧。”

“哈，使命，使命，总是这些。”乔贞用手掌扶住额头，手指在那儿敲击了一下，“我原本以为歌蕊雅的死是一个终点，现在才发现，这只是个开始。她的死终止了我在人世间的仇恨，却开启了我的另一个不受掌控的人生。今后，我要为以前做出的鲁莽决定付出一生的代价。”

“别抱怨了。我会在背后一直支持你的。”

“真的？”背部离开床背，他坐直身体，以一种不会让人觉得是因为惊喜而太过激动的速度。

“那当然。”布里斯皱着眉头，由于乔贞的怀疑而稍稍有些不高兴，“我不想说你是我的主人我才支持你。的确，我们的荣辱息息相关。但这不是全部的理由。”

“那是为什么？”

“你真想知道？那我不妨告诉你。”布里斯也把身子挺直了，“我活了954年，还没有刻骨铭心地爱上过谁。但是你对那个女人用情至深，让我觉得你是值得追随的人。”

乔贞一愣，说不出话了。老实说，他们结识的岁月即是乔贞成为龙术士的年份，至今也有十九个年头了。尽管是听起来如此漫长的时间，但这还是他第一次确切地知道布里斯的年纪。

当然，让乔贞感到惊讶的也不完全是因为对方的年龄。他们早已不是最初认识时那宛如陌生人般的关系了。他们共同经历过与异族之间的战斗，共同争论过要如何在卡塔特山脉生存，共同目送载着歌蕊雅遗体的木筏沉入湖底。虽然彼此心里都很清楚对方早已成为自己不可分割的一部分，是与自己互相依存的战友，可从来没有任何一方如此明了地点破。

布里斯为自己的话感到有些尴尬，他移开凝视乔贞的视线，看向地面。乔贞看着他。

“说起来，你也是海龙王一脉的重要传人。怎么没有担负起传宗接代的重要使命？”

“族长没给我担负的机会。”就在乔贞认为他准备坦白过去的时候，布里斯忽然问道，“你会想念那个女人吗？”

“我若还有心，就会想。”

“所以，对爱情没有期待就对了。我当年没做错。”

布里斯没头没脑的话让陷入片刻哀思的乔贞皱起眉头来，朝他递去不解的目光。然后，他听见布里斯开始用平淡无奇的口吻说着自己的事。

“很久以前我喜欢过一位异性。她叫伊丽丝。不过海龙王大人嫌弃她出身太低，反对我跟她相恋。血统配得上我的优质雌龙并不好选。海龙族的正统血脉传到我这儿，与我平辈的都是男丁。我的婚事也就搁置了。”

“你当时没想过抗争？”

“没有。那时候我还谈不上对她特别喜欢。虽然有过订婚的念头，但……这念头一闪而逝。我只见过她几面，单独相处不超过三次。我还没完全确定她就是我毕生所寻的那个人，因此还能收住感情。她在龙山与龙海间振翅翱翔的姿态特别优美。那大海般的鳞片就像一颗颗宝石。也许我只是迷恋那个在阳光下滑翔的倩影吧。自从海龙王给了我警告后，我和伊丽丝就再也没约会过了。我和她最后一次在公共场合见面是在她六百岁那年的成年仪式。我没有获得与她独处道别的机会。”

“龙族是讲究血统配种的，这我知道。不过……这不就预示着你们若想繁衍优秀的后代，就必须近亲结婚吗？血统关联越近，就越纯。”

“对。”

龙族交|配的准则，乔贞是知道的。对龙族来说，长辈血统的纯正程度足以决定子嗣力量的强弱。即使到了现在新丁急缺的时刻，龙族依旧拘泥于血统的纯正性而不去挽救新生儿的出生率，这份偏执乔贞难以理解。

布里斯海蓝色的眼睛闪烁出一道暗光，“过了十几年，我听说她在与异族的战争中战死了。”

“你难过吗？”乔贞问。

“还行。如果我难过的话，早就不在这世上了。”

“唔，怎么说。我想象不出你会是个伴侣离去便要死要活的家伙。”

“不是这回事。你不懂龙族对另一半的感情。”布里斯看着自己掌心错综复杂犹如迷宫的纹路，低声说，“有时候，心碎会杀死一个龙族。无法和伴侣相守的痛苦会一发不可收拾。所以，不付出感情就不会受伤。这是我一直以来的信条。人类向往的爱情，在我看来，不值一提。因为人类的爱情是根本做不到永恒的。他们短寿，肤浅，易变，滥情，却用最浮华的句子去歌颂爱情的美好。但是当我抱着这样的想法评判你的时候，我发现自己错了。你也许不可能永远怀念那个女人，可你从来没有停止过对她的怀念。十年了。我不确定有几人能做得到永不移情别恋，但是一复一日地承受着那绵绵不绝的相思之苦的非凡之人，就有一个在我面前。每当我看见你俯视那根吊坠的时候，我就会想，假如当时的我坚持与伊丽丝交往下去的话，或许结局就会不同。毕竟，大部分时候我都不被允许离开卡塔特势力范围出战。到最危险的前方进行战斗的，总是那些低贱的人。伊丽丝若能留在我身边，就不会英年早逝了。”

乔贞看了看他。布里斯因为进入了短暂的回忆通道而半眯着眼睛，发丝垂落在眼角附近的皮肤上。当龙族变成人形时，虽然无论是表皮还是生理构造都与人类相似，但差别依然存在。能够从外貌区分二者的是瞳孔。人形龙族的瞳孔，黑色部分很细长，就像受到风的惊吓直往上窜的烛火。当他们用这双眼睛看人时，会自然而然地让人感到一股危险。这让乔贞不禁想起了雅麦斯。平心而论，雅麦斯的相貌是极其英俊的。他给乔贞留下的凶暴印象，很大程度上便来源于那虹膜部位为鲜红、瞳孔呈现为竖立的缝状的红色双目。比起火焰，那颜色更容易令人联想到鲜血。然而布里斯是不同的。在他身上，具有和雅麦斯截然相反的气质。如果说雅麦斯是一头以自我为中心的英姿勃发的雄狮，那布里斯就是一匹行走在月光下孤僻的公狼，随时愿意支援受难的同伴。对乔贞毫不避讳地袒露着过往心事的布里斯，越发地转变着他在乔贞心目中留下的固有印象。布里斯现在说的这些事，他从来都没从别人口中听到过。乔贞低下头，看了看自己搁在双膝的手掌。那里，曾流逝过一条比自己更重要的生命。

“没有感情付出，就不会使自己受到伤害。或者说，我怯懦到不敢去追逐那让我着迷的倩影。”布里斯声音苦涩地说，“因为我的命不属于我自己。如你所言，我是海龙王大人传承下来的那条血脉中地位最高贵的一个，我肩上的责任比其他人要重得多。我不能做出轻贱自己生命的事。海龙王大人对我也算宽容。抛开婚姻大事不谈，他很少逼我做我不愿意做的事。不过，火龙王那边就不同了。”

“火龙王可是个暴脾气。”乔贞抬头说了一句。

“我指的不是这个。”布里斯朝主人瞥了一眼，“‘人龙共生计划’刚开始抬到桌面上时，起初是想在火龙族内部寻找志愿者的。”

“难道是……”

布里斯的回答验证了乔贞的猜想，“雅麦斯。”

“那个家伙，”乔贞刻意眯起双眼，“每次我到龙神殿，他看我的眼神都是满满的敌意。”

“你差点成为他的主人啊。他对你没好感是肯定的。”

“我可从没想过要成为任何人的主人。”

布里斯耸耸肩，“雅麦斯是火龙王大人的嫡系血脉，火龙族年轻一辈中的佼佼者，在他们族群的地位大致与我在海龙族相当。最初，两位族长想要雅麦斯承担与人类共立契约的责任。可是雅麦斯不同意。怎样软硬兼施地劝解或勒令都无用。你也知道，火龙王从不把任何人放在眼里，却唯独对雅麦斯没辙。火龙王越是施压，雅麦斯越是不肯。不但如此，他还煽动其他族人跟他一起反对，不让‘人龙共生契约’率先在火龙族内进行试验。碰了一鼻子灰的火龙王只能和海龙王商量在海龙族中寻找。许普斯，还有菲拉斯，他们和我平辈，但他们的血统都不如我。托达纳斯，他是我的叔父辈，但他似乎受到雅麦斯的影响，对人龙契约的可行性持以漠视甚至排斥的态度。不少海龙族的人都受到了雅麦斯的影响，不愿合作。祖父辈的族人则更加谨慎。年纪再往上的龙族已经风烛残年，龙王是不会考虑的。经过一段时间得不出结果的沟通，事情一推再推。眼看你的魔术修行即将结束，两位族长不想再将精力浪费在这无休无止的讨论上了。他们决定随便找一个族人，强行命令他跟你建立契约。当然，没人真正愿意。作为足以匹配你实力的上位龙族，最终我做出了和当年订婚相反的决定。我厌烦了那些人，一遇到大事便互相推脱。我主动找到海龙王大人，请求他让我入选。”

“真没想到你会自告奋勇。”

“嗯，但一开始我就像其他族人那样，并没有表态。”

“很正常。谁都不想成为出头鸟。”

乔贞静静地在脑中消化着这些从未听闻过的事。眼前仿佛出现了一个画面，向他演示多年前在龙神殿议事大厅发生过的一次次争论。有片刻功夫，他们都不再说话，停止了交谈。乔贞转过头，感觉布里斯冷淡的海蓝色眸子正透过额前的发丝看着自己。但其实并没有。倚在房间门口的布里斯，下垂的双眼始终一动不动地盯着他自己的脚。

“现在呢，你后悔吗？”乔贞忽然发现自己抑制不住提出这个问题的冲动，“成为我的从者，被束缚在共生共死的契约框架中。”

“没什么后悔的。反正就是这样，再差也差不到哪儿去。”从布里斯的嘴中发出了模糊的嘟哝声，“总之，还行。没想象中那么坏。”

“哦，这样啊。”乔贞似懂非懂地点了点头。

随后，他低下头，继续看着自己搁在腿上的手。这双手曾经拥抱过的事物，早就永远留在了他的记忆里。他其实并没有真正失去过什么，反而得到了更多。乔贞有个想法，在歌蕊雅陨落以后，这想法便一直伴随左右。他想，当年他和如此深爱着彼此的歌蕊雅之间，尚且无法共享所有的秘密，何况是其余不相干的外人呢？这一根深蒂固的想法让乔贞一度消极地认为，今后的自己再也不可能与他人分享任何喜怒哀乐，也不会有人愿意让他走进自己的心。因为与他人坦诚相待的前提便是自己先一步坦白。可是当这一刻，当布里斯安静地站立在一旁，慵懒地说出并不怎么认真的回答的时候，乔贞越发坚信，还有别的。我还得到了别的。在此后与异族旷日持久的拉锯战中，与龙族表面和谐实则暗潮汹涌的勾心斗角中，至少还有这样一个人，会始终守在自己身边，不离不弃。

 


	19. 乔贞（18）

XXXIII

 

黑夜即将过去。苍白的粗蜡已经从原有的长度烧成指甲片般长短。粘稠的液体从侧旁溢出，在桌面上洒下一圈圈蜡油。随时间的流逝渐渐凝固起来的蜡油，就如混杂着肮脏雨水的人的眼泪。

在纸上下笔如飞的礼查拿着鹅毛笔的手停了下来。他知道，乔贞的故事已到尾声。他感到一丝空虚，但同时，还有许多的问题需要与自己共处一室的这个委托人解答。

“和你建立契约的那条龙，在哪？我没看到他。”眼珠子四下巡视的礼查刮了刮自己的鼻梁骨，“你提到他好多次了。我还挺想见见能变成人类模样的龙呢。他躲在附近偷看我们吗？”

“他不在这儿。”乔贞很肯定地回答，“他在他应该在的地方等着我。我即将和他会面。”

礼查听他说得玄乎乎的，刚想发问，但很快又想到爱卖关子正是这男人一贯的毛病，就没放在心上。

“大纲差不多成型了。你还有什么要交代的，都一次性跟我说清楚吧。我要在两天内搞定初稿。”

“我正准备这么做。”乔贞对有些猴急的小说家笑了笑，然后平静地吐了口气，对他说，“在我成为龙术士二十年左右，卡塔特山脉增添了几个我的同僚。继我之后的第二位龙术士叫白罗加，第三个叫苏洛。他们在同一年受封，相隔时间不超过两个月。第四个……”说到这里，乔贞拖长了音，沉吟了很久，却迟迟没有说下去。

礼查焦急地问，“第四个怎么了？”

“我不想说。”

“喂，老兄。这怎么可以。”

“我真的不想说。”

“你确定吗？我不是有意要提醒你。但既然你让我给你写传记，任何有用的东西都要事无巨细的说出来让我当参考资料。至于用不用那是我的事。你首先得做到畅所欲言。”

乔贞的不坦诚让礼查大为苦恼，可乔贞依旧坚持，“我们跳过这段吧。你只要写上，那些龙术士虽然每一个都很出众，但他们都没有获得在卡塔特山脉久住的资格。缔结契约的仪式完成后，火龙王和海龙王仅是出于礼节邀他们在山上小住几日，就放他们离开了。这是个很关键的标志。只有首席龙术士拥有和龙族居住在一起的权利。对付异族的武器自然是多多益善的。不过两位龙王始终持有一个观点，那就是首席龙术士同一时期只需要一个。”

乔贞一口气说了许多，礼查也只能对他刚才刻意隐瞒的行为不再介怀。他问道，“那他们住在哪？”

“该住哪儿就住哪儿。他们虽然成为了龙术士，但并不代表完全斩断了与人世间的联系，自然是回人界自由自在地生活去了。”

乔贞用平淡的口吻叙述着。礼查一边落笔，一边试图从他的语气中读出些许羡慕或落寞的情绪，却没能成功。乔贞隐藏得很好。又或者他早就对任何事都不在乎了。

“不过，”乔贞继续说道，“向他人透露自己的身份这一点是绝对不被允许的。有关龙族的任何事都必须严格保密。这是经过全体龙术士的一致同意，并最终答应遵守的规定。你走南闯北在外漂泊了那么多年，我跟你说的这些你从未没听说过吧？”

礼查点点头。受众面再狭窄的坊间传说以及神话故事他都或多或少地耳闻过一些，唯独对乔贞这一晚描述给他的庞大壮丽的奇幻故事一无所知。因此他才会觉得新鲜，同意替乔贞写传记。他想问“那你为什么要告诉我”，却没有问出口。

“另外还有一项被禁止的事，便是龙术士之间不得因任何事发生私斗。”乔贞接着说，“力量达到龙术士这种级别的人才本来就很难培养。龙术士若是死去，与之相应的龙族从者也不能幸免。杀死同僚并间接害死龙族的罪过是非常大的。”

“我一直想问，作为主人的龙术士和作为从者的龙族是怎么配对到一块的？好吧，我用词不太准确。”

“没什么花头。按强弱分配。从族群中挑选最强大的龙族配给具有相应实力的龙术士。越是强的家伙配到的也就越强。也许我这么说你会不信，因为我之前跟你提过了最初给我寻找合适的从者有多么曲折。但事实上，就是这样。从我以后的龙术士们在龙族那儿得到的支援度，基本证实了我的总结。”

“后来还有没有龙族反对和人类建立契约？”

“当然有。雅麦斯就是一个鲜明的例子。他至少躲过了两百余年，始终没有履行与他身上流着的火龙族至高血脉相称的责任。其他的人，只要两位龙王出马，也就摆平了。在卡塔特，龙王的权威是绝对的。”乔贞顿了顿，“基本没有人敢忤逆他们俩。”

“你的意思是，还是会有不听话的家伙咯？”

乔贞做了个差不多的动作，“就算有，也都处理掉了。不过雅麦斯又是个例外。”

礼查耸肩冷哼，“他还真厉害。我真想看见他失宠跌倒的那一天。”礼查从小就被现实教育只有依靠自己的劳动成果才能活下去，因此，他对依恃祖上荫德保障甜美生活的名门贵胄向来很没有好感。

乔贞瞧出他的心思，微微笑了笑，随后敛容说，“不单单是龙族。如果有为非作歹的术士，一旦消息传到龙王耳里，也会抓来处置。除非是平日里默默无闻，或者有些名气但却很懂得藏身，再或者有办法堵住别人嘴巴的人，才不会被多管闲事的家伙告到龙王那儿。我手头上就有个例子可以证明。那是个名叫萨克基兰的第二等级的术士。四年前，因为在酒后散布对龙族不利的话语被带到卡塔特。是白罗加将他抓捕的。”

“龙术士还负责这种事？我还以为你们只需要和兽人族战斗就可以了呢。”

“那项任务，龙王原本交给了一个在人界活动的守护者。萨克基兰泄露了龙族的秘密，虽然很幸运地被听者当作戏言没有相信，但违反保密原则是两位龙王绝对不能容忍的。白罗加是个忠诚与野心并俱的龙术士。他多次不辞辛劳地去完成不在自己管辖内的任务，很显然，是为了博得两位龙王的好感以求提拔。他因此得到了很多上山谒见龙王的机会。龙王微笑地接受着他的殷勤，却从不给他升职的允诺。他相当觊觎我的地位，他恨我，我没理由不知道。白罗加赶在那名守护者之前来到佩斯-布达，将萨克基兰抓了回来。”

“那个术士最后得到了怎样的下场？”

“他被下了诅咒。龙王的诅咒。他的生命如同颈部管道被硬生生扯宽的沙漏那般，速度加倍地流逝。他会由于身体上的痛苦，催生出超过常人的强烈的求生欲，却在面对镜子的时候，体会到更深重的绝望。幻觉会与他常伴，但那又不是幻觉，因为溃烂的过程是真实的。身体机能逐渐衰竭，皮肤渗出脓水，融化下陷，紧紧地压迫属于人的轮廓。这一切会先从被植入诅咒的心口开始。龙王没有立即夺走萨克基兰的生命，他们希望他受尽折磨而死。我不确定他还能挺过几个冬天。他被扔到布达城的一座公墓，在恐惧和后悔中等待终结。”

礼查不由得在脑中勾勒出那些令人发指的画面。乔贞的描述让他头皮发麻。可是乔贞早已习惯龙王的冷酷。他相当淡定地看着啧着嘴、连连摇头的礼查。

“火龙王也好，海龙王也罢，都对令他们失望的人几乎零容忍。对于他们的残忍，你心中应该有个概念了吧。”

“这做法真不人道。要杀就干脆点。到底有多少深仇大恨。亏他们还大言不惭地号称要守护世界呢。”礼查铁青着脸，他好像突然想起一件非常不了得的事，拍了一下桌子，“那个家伙只是酒后失言，下场都那样惨了，把那么多机密告诉我的你——”

乔贞望向他。礼查的眉头有极深的褶皱，眼里充满着急迫的逃避感。这情感正通过桌面被使劲一拍的震动，逐渐感染到乔贞。乔贞明白他的想法。他怕自己会连累他。他虽然对自己的故事充满好奇，却也不想因此送命。

“不要怕，我们谁都不会有事的。特别是你。”叹了口气，乔贞对礼查进行必要的安抚，“我的时间不多。我要去一个很远的地方。我本来就是要到那个地方去服役的。一切对我来说都已经无所谓。但我会保证你的安全。”

他的话成功地转移了礼查的注意力，“你要去哪？”

“你没听过的地方。”

“这没什么。在你整个故事中，我没听过的可是不少。告诉我。”

“……孤塔。”乔贞没有马上回答，“一座遗世孤立、不为凡人所知的高塔。”

“去那干嘛？那是什么地方？”

“龙族的监狱。是龙族设立的用来囚禁犯人的监狱。被关押的囚徒是犯了罪但罪不至死的龙族，或者龙术士，普通的术士，和守护者。没有人逃得出来。不仅因为有强大的龙族守卫负责看管，还有龙王的结界。那里的结界与笼罩在卡塔特山脉的不同，它不具备任何能阻碍物体通行的物理力量，但它能够吸取犯人所有想要挣脱或进行抗争的感觉。一旦踏入那里，就永远失去希望和生活的动力了。信念不再坚定，正面的情感逐渐丧失，只留下孤独和绝望。”

“你犯了什么事，要被关到那里？”礼查问，“你不是首席吗？”

“我不是犯人。我是被派去镇守孤塔的。等同于被流放的处境。”乔贞说，“我不再是首席了。比我先去一步的布里斯就在那里等我。”

“怎么会这样？”

“这就是龙王定下的规矩。没什么稀奇的，他们有很多这样那样的规定。他们选择首席的标准极其严苛。力量不达标的龙术士，他们绝不正眼去看。就算让首席的位置空缺，也不会让他们心目中的未够格者胜任。但同样的，当他们决定遗弃现任的首席，也是绝对不会含糊的。居于首位的龙术士不能永远是同一个人，必须频繁更换。为了找人替代我，他们不止一次地把我逐下山，却因为始终找不到合适的后继者，又好几次把我重新请回去。”

一直以来，乔贞都封锁自己的感情，对龙王俯首帖耳，以剿杀异族来麻痹自己。这件忠实可靠的任务工具，被咏赞为卡塔特山脉的龙术士楷模。乔贞在1038那年登上首席宝座，在这个位置上一坐就是百余年。他曾经如此辉煌，集万千荣耀于一身。他麻木地感受着高处的寒冷，以为今后再也不会遇见任何能让自己觉得愤怒或痛苦的事情了，却在跌下来的时候，切身地感受到了久违的痛。

龙王坚定地认为，不能长期重用一个龙术士作为首席。于是在足以胜任这一位置的二代首席出现后，乔贞的地位包括他在卡塔特山脉的住所都被腾了出来，交给了另一个人。

这本来没什么值得惋惜的。他巴不得离开，回人界去。可若是追究龙王将他贬为孤塔看守者的真正原因，他实在难以抒怀内心的气愤。

可是基于布里斯的劝说，他忍了下来。

乔贞用他依旧平静如水的蓝灰色瞳仁望着礼查，“身为普通人的你也许会想，乔贞，你这么强大，完全可以为所欲为，做自己想做的事，为什么你不去争取你理应得到的一切，甘愿任人摆布？我可以回答你，因为命运之神是公平的。你得到什么，就必然相应地失去些什么。哪怕不能从你本人手中夺走，也要从你身边人那儿夺走。我做的任何决定，都必须考虑到布里斯。不能负气出走，亦不能奋起反抗。我的命，不属于我一个人。首席龙术士也好，还是其他的龙术士，卡塔特山脉想要的至始至终都只有一种东西，那就是能够控制的力量。虚幻的荣耀？行，给你。自由的思维？这可不行。想要抗争？抱歉，你做不到。因为你的命握在他们手里。你发现‘人龙共生契约’一个最关键的地方在哪里了吗？共生，还有共死。这意味着什么？必要的时候，他们会要求从者一方的龙族自尽的。他们做得出来。很好理解，不是吗？当兵器不再称手的时候，他们就扔掉，换新的。”

礼查摸了摸自己的太阳穴，然后盯着乔贞的眼睛。一段很突兀的沉默过去后，他忽然问，“谁接替了你？”

乔贞不说话了。他就像之前说第四个龙术士的时候那样，不吭声了。他看见礼查放下笔，举起右掌，手指并拢，在他面前挥动了几下。

“你还想继续吗？”

乔贞没有继续看礼查是否还做着那古怪的手势，他的眼睛穿过礼查随上下翻动的手掌摇晃的肩头，到达只有他自己看得见的虚幻彼岸。

“那个龙术士，我还是告诉你吧。”

“哪个？”

“你追问我，我不肯说的那个。”

“噢。”

“他是歌蕊雅的弟弟，修齐。他后来改名叫修齐布兰卡。”

“啊……很令人震惊。”

“我也是过了好久才知道的。”

“怎么会？你大部分时候不都在卡塔特吗？你们可是同僚啊。他在山上训练的时候，你不会一次都没见到他吧？”

“事实上，我有很多半生不熟的同僚。每次受封仪式结束后，龙王都会私下叮嘱：龙术士之间尽量要避免相互见面。这当然不算什么强制的规定，不过龙王确实不喜欢底下的人拉帮结派。”

“也就是说，你有一群很厉害的同事，但你们却很难互相结识？”

“差不多就是那样。”乔贞点头道，“第二个龙术士白罗加和第三个龙术士苏洛受封的时候，我都去捧了场。等到第四个，也就是修齐布兰卡受封的仪式，加上自己的那一次，我已经参加过三次了，觉得很厌倦，就没去。负责给他授业的是之前也教导过我魔导修炼的训练师，和他未来的从者。他没有被允许住在山上，仪式结束后没几天就回人界去了。很多年以后我才知道他也成为了龙术士，和年轻气盛时候的我作出的选择一样。他甚至比我做得还要冲动，他是主动找上卡塔特的密探，自己往火坑里跳的。对我而言，歌蕊雅的死是一个终结点。但是，修齐布兰卡还活着。并且不出意外的话，他将和我一样与天齐寿。他是我无论如何也无法面对、更不能伤害的人。看见他，就好像我又再次深陷于那犹如噩梦一般的往事中。那么多年以来，我始终费尽心机地躲避着他。我并不怕他找我复仇，而是……不愿在看见他的时候，想起歌蕊雅早已经离我而去。”

“看来他还是没有放下仇恨。”礼查如此说道。

“你说得没错。”乔贞无奈地点了点头，“抛开这一点不谈，歌蕊雅应该会为他感到骄傲吧。修齐布兰卡成长为一个出类拔萃的龙术士。我不确定我和他谁更技高一筹，因为我们没较量过。但我这么说是有根据的。在我第一次离任首席之位后，龙王曾提出要他来继任。可是他谢绝了。龙王只好再把我召回去。”

“我猜，他不想坐你坐过的位置。”

“不知道，或许吧。所以不能算上他。”乔贞结束了短暂的晃神之后说道，“真正当过首席龙术士的人屈指可数。我是第一位。第二位是我的继任者。他叫阿尔斐杰洛。那个男人……”乔贞坚毅的眉梢很明显地皱了起来，透露出不悦、嫌恶，和一丝逃避的意味。礼查还从未看见这个男人在脸上如此刻骨地展露出鄙夷的神情。乔贞稍作停顿后下了结论，“是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

“怎么说？”

“疯子阿尔斐杰洛。龙术士与龙族之间，还有住在卡塔特山脉上的守护者，但凡知道他是谁的人都这样叫他。你可以认为那是胜利者对失败者带有丑化之意的盖棺定论，但其实就是那么回事儿。我和他从未有过深交。龙王不会给前后两任首席互相产生交集的机会。他上山两年以后，我就被遣散回人界了。那家伙，不提也罢。”

“你的老毛病又犯了。不行，你得给我说清楚。”礼查简直对被冠以“疯子阿尔斐杰洛”称谓、并让乔贞如此厌恶的男人的事情好奇极了，“你们龙术士都有自己的专属称号吗？你的是‘屠夫肖恩’，那么他……”

“别把我和他相提并论。只有异族会那样叫唤我，而他完全是咎由自取。”乔贞打断礼查。他静静坐着，不动，也不说话。过了很久，才再度开口，“我的名字永远地和首席这个词无缘是在75年前。从我当上首席以后的一百多年期间，我数次卸任，又数次上任，每一次都不是出自我本愿。我早就习惯了。阿尔斐杰洛在1203年从我手中接过了接力棒。他才华横溢，自命不凡。也确实如此。他出任首席的岁数，比当年的我年轻得多。他傲慢地认为所有不如自己的人都应该对他低头臣服，或抬头仰望。他从内心滋生病态。当思想产生病变时，就会有恶事相随。阿尔斐杰洛不满足于仅仅屈居于首席龙术士的位置，他将眼光放在了更高的宝座。他对权力的向往，使他挑起了龙术士历史上最大的一次混乱。许多足以使异族畏惧胆寒的大将折损在那毫无意义的争斗中。卡塔特山脉由于与人类签订互惠互利的契约而获得的短暂繁荣正是从那时候起开始渐渐衰退的。但这个男人的故事不属于我。我不想多说，你也不必着墨。”

“他死在那场叛乱中了吗？”

乔贞没说话。

“你被驱逐到孤塔，该不会和他有关吧？”

“可以这么说。我曾在他发动叛乱时奉命前去讨伐。”

“交手的结果如何？”

“没有结果。”乔贞弹了一下搁在桌面上的手指，“地位越高，本领越强，责任也就越大。两位族长因为我没能速胜叛徒而不满，终于还是将我流放了。其实就算条件相当，我和他在分出胜负前至少得先打上大半天才行。”

“真可惜。”礼查说，“那么，既然二代首席叛变了，他的位置也就空闲下来了吧。怎么不见龙王把你再召回去？首席龙术士岂不是后继无人了？”

“不。”乔贞立刻说，“龙王不想再反复使用同一件工具。更不用说他们已经找到新的对象了。”

“是谁啊？”

“前不久，我下山时和她有过一面之缘。”

“女人？”

由于乔贞忽然改用女性称谓，礼查的兴趣再次被调动起来。

“这么说不太准确。还只是个十二、三岁的小姑娘。”乔贞回答道，“龙术士的历史截止至今已有259年了，但居于首席位置的龙术士一共只诞生过三位。我在离开卡塔特的时候和那姑娘见过一次。就那一次。今后或许不会再见到了。她是第三任首席，通过师父的引荐，今年夏天刚刚上的山。在人才凋零的大背景下，不到半年就受封了。我正式接到被派去镇守孤塔的调令，就是在她上任首席以后。”

“她这人怎样？”

“不知道。没接触过。”

“噢，我忘了你不认识她。”

“但我对她的前景并不表示乐观。我看得出来，她因为留恋人间故土而一副满脸愁容，郁郁不乐的样子。很可怜。十几岁的孩子就这样和家人永别了。”

“可她至少是个首席。”

“你看，我说了那么多，你还是不太了解。一两句话实在是解释不清，总之引发一切悲剧的源头正是首席这个位置。凡是坐上这个位置的人，最终都是不会得到幸福的。像我们这种人，能保有一具完整的尸体就该值得庆幸了。”

礼查放弃了辩驳，安静下来，仔细去想乔贞的话。他告诉自己，或许是乔贞的人生使他整个人都充满了悲观厌世的基调。乔贞的确有充分的理由迫使自己去相信那些所谓的经验之谈，而礼查也没有理由和立场对他进行责难。

“现在，差不多是时候结束这一夜了。”望着渐渐微亮起来的窗外，乔贞说，“天一亮我就走。在那之前，能不能让我看看这本传记的雏形？”

“你把孤塔具体的地址告诉我，我完成后给你寄过去。”

“很遗憾，那里没有地址。你只能自己爬山。它位于阿尔卑斯山最高峰勃朗峰之上。我可以告诉你一条最安全最快捷的路线。”

“别不讲理。我不可能只用一个晚上就把这么个光怪陆离的故事写完。而且我爬不了那么高的山。”

“我没说要你完成，我只要一个大概。字数不需要太多，把来龙去脉说清楚就行。至于后来的修改、扩充和发表，都随你。我就不管了。”

“只是这样？你找上我的时候可没有说。”委托人的意图令礼查匪夷所思，他赶紧问，“所以，你到底是抱着怎样的心态让我给你写传记？缅怀挚爱？感慨人生？不想死后被人遗忘？还是借自己的遭遇给他人留下些警示？”礼查的语调很急，“你到底为什么请我过来？这本该是我一开始就问的问题。”

“我也说不清。”乔贞看着礼查，“想这么做，就做了。”

“这算什么理由啊。我真搞不懂你，你之前还说龙王要求你们龙术士严格保密龙族的秘密的，你倒好，自己先违反规定。你这么做难道是想把龙族的故事宣扬出去吗？”礼查由于自己脱口而出的话语瞬间通彻了整件事。他恍然大悟过来，激动地说，“我懂了，你是故意的……你不想活了。想想刚才你跟我说的那个被诅咒了的术士——你根本就不想再活下去了是吧？”

乔贞倏地一下子起身。礼查扔下笔，向后推开木椅，也站起来和他对视。

“我不管你是蓄意报复不念及你的昔日功劳流放你的龙族也好，还是活腻了想要他们处决你，还是别的什么原因，你这样做实在太危险了。我可不想为此送命！要不要为你写这本传记我得重新考虑考虑了。”

听到这话，乔贞立即从斗篷内摸出一捆装着重物的布袋扔在桌上。从二者接触时桌面响起的声音判断，里面所藏的金币的数值非常可观。

“看来你是不想要稿费了。”他说，“我有的是钱。很快这些全都是你的。你也许会奇怪一个大部分时间不在人类世界讨生活的男人为什么付得起这样一笔昂贵的稿费，但那并不重要。因为你会答应在天亮前给我写完的。”

“钱……有多少？”

“价值为五十英镑的硬币。我随身只带了这些。这还不是我全部的资产。”

“我、我的天……你上哪儿弄来那么多的？对了，你能给人的大脑动手脚。这些都是你抢来的吧？”

“我说过了不重要。”

礼查尽管面对着乔贞，但他的视线完全被钱袋里面的东西吸引住了，就像看见一个全|裸的绝世美女。对一直过着穷困潦倒的生活的他来说，五十英镑可是一笔天文数字。

这些钱财的来源，礼查当然是不知道的。乔贞每次下界执行任务都会和监督自己的密探打交道，而任务通常是不可能在几个小时内就能完成的。有时为了查探异族的窝藏点，他必须在人类城镇待上好一段时间。在这期间，密探就会把用以支付日常开销的金钱交给乔贞，让他有钱住宿吃饭。除首席以外的龙术士在人界本来就有各自的生活，等于说，有着双份的收入。乔贞为人勤俭节约，从密探那儿得来的钱自然用得很省。两百多年来他积累的财富，早就够别人过一辈子了。

“好，好吧，我认命了。我投降。”礼查不断地咽着唾沫，说话的时候，眼睛依然直勾勾地盯紧钱袋，“不得不承认，钱这玩意儿是万能的。”

他们坐了下来。乔贞把布袋推到一边，给礼查腾出空位，然后默默地看着重新拿起笔，开始努力写文的小说家。

礼查的忧虑是：两人都心知肚明，虽然表面上看来是乔贞在请求自己办事，但实际上却是乔贞单方面地掌控着一切。他仍然搞不懂乔贞真正的目的，但目前他也只能按乔贞所说的去做。他决定暂且忽略掉这些自尊心上的小小损失。

刷刷刷，笔尖与纸张如同一对情人，亲密地接触着，发出一阵声音。礼查尽情地抒发着内心的灵感。他看了一眼乔贞，看着他宁静而哀伤地坐在那儿。他明明还有呼吸，是个强大到令人敬畏的存在，可他的周身却没有一丝活人该有的生气。他不知道自己在想些什么，但是面对这样的乔贞，礼查突然想出了一个对付他的妙招。他不确定乔贞被愚弄后会有怎样的反应，因此，他一直隐忍不发。

“完成了。你检阅一下。累死我了。”约莫一小时后，礼查说，“我真是又累又困又渴又饿，头晕眼花。你这下该满意了吧？”他站起来，取了个杯子，给自己倒水，咕噜咕噜地喝了起来。黎明的日光驱散走黑夜的寒冷与恐惧，透过垂地的帘子，大片大片地投射到室内。

乔贞全然不在意礼查的抱怨。他捧起记载了自己截止至今全部的故事的这叠白纸，小心而仔细地阅读着。

“怎么样？”礼查回到位子上。

“嗯，提个建议。”乔贞说话时没有抬头。他阅览小说家连夜赶工出来的作品的手指已经按在最后一页纸上，“你应该在结尾处写：‘几个世纪以来，他成为世上最强大的生物，拖着遍布无法被修复的创伤的身体，毫无希望地活着，却又永远不会死去。永生不是赐福，是诅咒，是所有龙术士都背负的诅咒。’这样，这本简单的个人传记就很完美了。”

“可以。我马上改。但在那之前，我还有个秘密要告诉你。”

礼查终于决定将一小时前突然闯入自己脑中的那个危险的想法公布了。他有些别扭而又认真地看着乔贞，嘴角弯起一个带有调侃意图的笑。

“我一直都没向你介绍过自己的姓氏吧。你看，作为这本传记的作者，留个大名在封面上应该是天经地义的。礼查·巴彻利。就这样落款好了。我早就该告诉你的。其实，我姓巴彻利。”

说完，礼查故作轻松地抬了下眉毛，等待乔贞开口。这个曾经面无表情地割下了无数颗异族的头颅，使他们身体四分五裂，默默地守护着龙族和人族安危的男人，此刻却眉头紧蹙，陷入了一种急欲表达但是却因失神而推迟的沉默中。

“喂……你不说点什么？”就连礼查自己都未能察觉，他的背在不经意间微微往后靠了靠。

“你什么意思？”过了十秒，始终缄默不言的乔贞终于说话了。

“就是……字面意思。”

“你确定吗？”

“确、确定……怎么样，一个超级大的惊喜吧？”

“的确是惊喜。”

乔贞身体略微前倾，稍稍靠近了对方。说不出埋藏着怎样的感情的蓝灰色眼睛慢慢眯起，凝视礼查。这明确的打量神色让礼查有些为自己的冒失行为感到后悔。如果让他回答为什么要假冒身份，对乔贞说出他最不愿听到并且接受的这个姓氏，那么除了让这位无懈可击的委托人感到难堪，来彰显自己的自尊获得快感，礼查也觉得没什么其他的理由能解释得通了。虽然傻瓜都能猜出他是在开玩笑，但是这恶劣而又愚蠢的玩笑究竟会招致怎样的后果，他并非没有深思，却依然让它就这么毫无遮拦地从嘴里漏了出来。

“你觉得这是个游戏？”

“……等等等，我的错。不要过来……别杀我。我刚才什么都没说。”

“你对自己说出的话真的一点自觉都没有，认为不用负责任？”

“我错了。我收回那些……我和巴彻利没关系……真的，我发誓！求你，留我一条命……”

“低声下气求饶的场景我看到过很多次了。你想活命，得有点创意才行。”

两个人都离开了座位。区别在于礼查是在逃命，而乔贞想要抓住他。只余下一半茶水的杯子被礼查挥动着转身逃跑的手臂掀翻打碎了。他计划好要用五秒钟的时间夺门而出，可在他身后的这个男人是龙术士。弱小的松鼠的胡乱逃窜是不可能在雄健的苍鹰面前成功的。

果不其然，乔贞冲了上去，不费吹灰之力地将他赶超，用右手掐住他的喉咙。礼查被抬离地面的双腿左踢右踹，徒然地挣扎。有几下踢中了对方，但他不为所动。乔贞逐渐使劲的手紧紧勒住礼查的脖子，使他一句话也说不出，不断向上翻着白眼。

“我不想再浪费时间。”乔贞用命令的口气对面如土色喘不过气来的礼查说，“看着我——”

他几乎是用最大的嗓音吼出一声。可整个房间却呈现出极其诡异的气氛，静得可怕……

“……啊。”礼查的喉咙从乔贞松开的双手中滑落，得到了解脱。他软软地瘫倒在地上，伸出痉挛的手摸了摸脖子，发现自己还活着。他不安地环视周围，视线扫过站立在身前仁慈地放过他一马的乔贞，却仿佛他是无形人那般穿过了他。冷汗遍布着礼查脸颊的每一处。他不知所措，在地上足足呆坐了两分钟。

突然间，外面雷声大作，如同火药爆裂。一场毫无预兆的暴雨降临了。

这个声音犹如将礼查混沌的大脑撞醒的大钟，使他从意识的空白中幡然醒悟过来。伦敦的气候真是太糟糕了，说下雨就下雨。他想咒骂，可是曾受到剧烈压迫留下一道道红色指印的咽喉是那样脆弱，使他还没来得及出声就近似呜咽地咳嗽起来。

他呕出一点东西，感觉体内的一切都被掏空了。不仅仅是身体，还有大脑。从喉咙里迸发出来的咳嗽声紧贴头皮，占据着一切。他听不见任何其他的声音，包括雨声。仿佛脑子里埋进了一个破损的座钟，毫无规律可言地敲打着。眩晕随着这敲打扩散开来，切断了他所有正常的思绪。

失去这一晚全部记忆的礼查，如今只剩下逃跑的本能。他跌跌撞撞地站了起来。厚厚的不曾使用过的白纸被近乎于蹂|躏地塞进布包。鹅毛笔在收拾的过程中掉在了地上。字迹斑斑的纸被遗忘在了原处。

匆忙整理好被暗示只允许带走的那部分东西后，礼查连滚带爬，逃离了这个令人窒息的房间……

乔贞站在完全能够进入礼查视界范围的不远处，看着他踉跄地逃跑，门也不关。

他没有让礼查带着完整的记忆离开。最终，他放弃了原本的初衷。龙术士的故事，没有流传。

他不知道自己为什么会临时改变主意。因为想不通，所以，他一直站着。

过了半会儿，暴雨逐渐减弱成小雨，滴滴答答的雨水温柔地叩击着玻璃。然后，雨停了。他来到门口，替早已不知去路的礼查把门关上，又走到窗边，掀开窗帘，允许阳光不受控制地肆意倾洒进来。抬头看了看阴霾渐散、晨曦微露的晴空，冬日拨开乌云，懒懒地挂在高空，在他颈项间的银色吊坠上反射出一丝光。一种久违的温暖感在他胸膛中扩散。这感觉很熟悉，却又非常陌生，让他充满怀念，但很快就消逝了。

地面积起的水洼还未完全干透，就像一个个很小很浅的湖。他闭上眼睛，回忆起很多事情。有一个湖，曾漂浮着一艘被花朵点缀起来的美丽木筏。有一个人，她纤细的双臂交叠在胸前，如怀抱婴儿般捧着自己的日记。他站在湖边，眼睛一刻不游离地望着她，好想就这么一直望下去，直到地老天荒。

离歌蕊雅去世，已经过去了正好两个半世纪。曾几何时，他觉得自己唯一的去所是陪在歌蕊雅身畔。想要挖个坑把自己埋了，埋在她边上，却错过了实践的机会。乔贞已经回不去了，他再也找不回当年的自己。因为早在多年前他就将歌蕊雅的遗体葬入了湖底，和那苍白的约定一起。他选择了布里斯，选择了生命，也选择了继续活下去所必将遭受的痛苦。

当乔贞睁开眼睛的时候，他的手上出现了一个刚刚拿起来的水杯。他喝了一口水，然后回到桌边，放下杯子，拿起礼查留下的写得满满的白纸，将它们撕碎。

带着荧荧蓝光的橙色火苗从指间冒出。它盘曲着，纠结着，缠绕着，跳跃着，向上窜。直到把火点燃，他才感到自己冰冷了两个多世纪的手有了些暖意。乔贞转身离开了。在他背后，悬浮在空中的火苗将破碎的白纸烧成灰烬。粉末最终沉入杯中，火焰随之散开，就像燃尽的烟花，变幻为一缕青烟渐渐熄灭。

关门声落下后，一道永恒的记忆被彻底地封锁了。阳光照亮乔贞并不算孤独的道路。布里斯还在等着他。

 

  
—  黑夜中有一位造访的客人，完  —

 


	20. 阿尔斐杰洛（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 他 扔 掉 了 属 于 自 己 的 战 袍 -

看不清掩藏在面具背后事物的，必是戴着面具的人。

被剖开身体杀死的，必是先动刀的人。

能伤到的，必是付出真心爱你的人。

即使如此，

吾亦要立于顶点。

 

\- Alfeigelo，The Mists of Dragon Masters

 

I

 

鲜红。

视野之内一片鲜红。

那红色是如此浓郁，微微发紫，是再新鲜不过的血液的颜色。

那红色又是如此艳丽，就连自己的头发和它相比都像是失去了原有的光彩。

红色的鲜血在褴褛变形的指尖流下，穿过手腕，渗进长袖，犹如血红的小虫，在皮肤上蠕动爬行。

好痒啊。当血液钻进衣裳的时候，他忍不住笑了。

“真是个疯子！”

陷入意识空白的瞬间，仿佛听见有人这么叫喊。

耳边还有更多其他人的声音。有的惊呼，有的大笑。所有人的声音都诡异地重合起来，如此响亮，完全能够听得一清二楚，可是他全然不在意。

此刻唯一在意的只有胸前那大片大片的鲜红。

这即是结局。

就是这样一种红得仿佛烂透的水果般令人想要呕吐的颜色，吞没了他眼前的世界。

合上眼睛，无尽的黑暗写满了数不清的「死」字。

对此，他回以冷哼。

我这是要死了吗？

我这是在体验死亡的过程吗？

每个人都只有这一次亲身体验的机会。心底有个微弱的声音在问他，是否可以接受这样的结局。

一切都前功尽弃了，还是一切又要重头开始了？这究竟是怎样一个结局呢？

还未想出答案，下一瞬，天地变色。

一股强大的能量将本就接近崩溃的他的身体彻底击溃。能量减弱后逐渐化为白光，白光最终完全将他吞噬。他眼睁睁地看着自己的身躯被一点点蚕食。而从光芒消泯的另一端袒露出来的脸庞，属于一个眸子锐利如豹、淡黄色披肩头发的男人。

击垮他的这股能量，让他在神形俱灭前得以在这瞬间暂时停滞在空中。

他感到自己的身体不由自主地飘了起来，越飘越高，离天越来越近。但最终却因立足点的失去，只能不断向虚空坠落，受损的躯体更是被风吹得支离破碎。

给予他毁灭一击的男人在风中笑着。那既透露着骄傲又象征着胜利的笑声，听得人心生烦躁。

而后，临终的阿尔斐杰洛告诉自己，将生命最后的时光用在聆听敌人聒噪的笑声上未免过于浪费了。

在他思绪分崩离析的大脑中，无数清晰的画面逐一闪过。那是，重要过一切的曾经……

 

II

 

“佛罗伦萨，美丽的城市——”

一个男人背光站在靠窗的位置。他的声音略带一丝猥琐的气息，又尖又细，但他的体态却是充满了富贵的福相。他朝窗外俯视着城市一景并对其发出七分虚假三分真情的赞扬。与说话声一同响起的，还有美酒滑入杯中的声音。当地著名的纺织品走私商萨尔瓦托莱·比安奇，同时也是附近两大黑道势力之一的地下帮会组织「铁皇冠」的领袖，一面感叹一面举起水晶杯。地处于亚平宁山脉中段西麓盆地的佛罗伦萨，犹如一颗夜明珠般拔地而起，繁华至极。即使已到了夜深人静的这个时候，市中心的街道依然流光溢彩，灯火通明，宛若白天。

“距离成为独立城邦已经过去了八十六个年头了吧。我真是爱死这座城市海纳百川的包容力了。她就像个人尽可夫的妓|女，热情地接受任何商贩的垂青甚至是掠夺。”穿着一看就是上等货的沙褐色织锦面料裁剪而成的华美服饰的萨尔瓦托莱的声音相当愉悦。他一手将银边眼镜往上推，一手将酒杯轻放在窗台上，转过身向身边微屈着腰的助手致意。

“您说得一点没错，阁下。”用带着明显奉承意味的迎合语调说出这句话的，是侍立在萨尔瓦托莱身侧穿着深红色礼服的高瘦男子。他是萨尔瓦托莱多年的助手同时亦是组织二把手的达里奥·卡德拉佐。从二人站位之近以及交流时的口吻、神态能够看出，达里奥和首领的关系极为稳定密切，后者也十分信任他。

“现在是什么时候了？”萨尔瓦托莱偏过头，随意地问道。连这种小事都要询问，可见他对部下的依赖。

达里奥缩回探向窗外观看高挂在天空中的月亮位置的脖子，“估计再过一会儿就要十点了。”

“噢，正是剧场的优伶们表演着滑稽可笑的节目，酒肆里的娼|妓张开双腿给客人提供乐子的时刻。”

听首领如此说道，达里奥用鼻子不禁笑了一下。萨尔瓦托莱拿起酒杯抿了一口。他珠圆玉润的脸上，先前的愉快神情已然消失不见，明显的不悦在此刻洋溢。

“只可惜本来也应该去那些地方好好放松一番的我们，现在却不得不为生意烦恼。月初买进的那批货……真该死。那群|奸商一定是故意在汁液中掺了些水或者其他的东西，使麻醉效用大大降低。如今好几家修道院都发现了问题，居然嫌我们提供的货的颜色不够正，这几天一直都在闹腾。达里奥，查清楚到底是怎样一个情况了吗？”

“恐怕不是那些商人的主意。他们没那么大胆子。”

“噢？是吗？”

“我已经派人打听过了。根据目击证词，那几个阿拉伯商人在和我们交易前的两个小时曾和一个左手腕画着黑色鱼钩刺青的家伙见过，双方鬼鬼祟祟交头接耳了些什么。”

“黑色鱼钩？”萨尔瓦托莱的眼神立刻收紧，声调微妙地拉高，“我那个死对头安东尼奥的人？”

“没错。恐怕是安东尼奥为了去年被我们销毁掉一批价值不菲的大|麻的那件事进行报复……他查到我们的供货商，买通他们，给我们提供不纯的货物。事情八成就是这样。”

“真是可恶。竟然给我来这么一手，耍偷天换日的把戏玩我。”尽管早已在心中气得不成人形，但是基于这么多年风里来雨里去的打拼，早已变得精明老练的萨尔瓦托莱还是没有太多地将愤恨的情绪外露出来。只见他沉住气，歪嘴嗤笑道，“看来一阵子没教训他们，皮又痒了。”

“我还打听到，那群阿拉伯商人都已经被收买了。他们现在优先将最好的货源给安东尼奥那边，留给我们的几乎全是次品。”

听完达里奥的话，萨尔瓦托莱捏着杯脚的手指相互喀碰，发出摩擦般的尖锐声响。

“哼，不给安东尼奥那个盗版商一点儿颜色瞧瞧是不行了。”

萨尔瓦托莱将酒杯交给达里奥，双手背在身后，走了几步。达里奥紧紧跟着他。在行进的过程中，不知是有意还是无心，萨尔瓦托莱的鞋尖踢中了一个木箱子。达里奥连忙赶上前，伸出手，想把箱子挪开。萨尔瓦托莱对他摆了摆手，表示不需要。昏暗的房间里堆满了很多这样的箱子。它们大小一致，里面的货物却是不同。有的装着以棉、麻、丝、毛这些材料交织而成的佛罗伦萨最昂贵的纺织品，有的却装着烟草、酒类，橄榄油，以及作为宗教祭祀用品的被奉为“快乐植物”的毒品。

佛罗伦萨自从1115年成为神圣罗马帝国皇帝特许的自治城市以后，便逐渐摆脱经济、文化、艺术全面停滞发展的状态。自由的城邦体系，使这里的商人可以利用其居于交通重镇的地位，发展出兴盛的贸易活动。截止至今，佛罗伦萨的富商遍地开花，比比皆是。随着积累的财富的影响，这批人成为佛罗伦萨领导阶级中不可忽视的一股力量。而城市也在强大财力的支持下拥有更巩固的自由城邦的地位，强有力地稳步发展着，呈现出欣欣向荣、蓬勃兴旺的态势来。

随着时间的推移，佛罗伦萨的纺织品越来越驰名欧洲。很多商人为了发家致富都选择从事这一行业。在这其中，萨尔瓦托莱·比安奇可算是拥有高瞻远瞩之气魄的先驱者之一。他开展纺织品贸易事业已经快要三十年了。他独具慧眼，深谋远虑，早就看出买卖羊毛纺织品能使自己发财。他从来自东方的阿拉伯商人那里非法进口各类原料进行加工，然后出口到其他城市，可观的财富便从欧洲各地涌入他的囊中。在他之后，不少商人开始效仿他，其中就包括后来成为他的老对头的安东尼奥·曼奇尼。

在创业过程中的第一桶金确实地到手以后，不满足于此的萨尔瓦托莱便转眼涉猎于拳头决定一切的黑社会领域。有钱往往能帮助人从底部更快地混上去，加上过人的胆识，萨尔瓦托莱通过多年的努力和适当的行贿，终于坐到一手遮天的位置。如今，他不但在以商为主的佛罗伦萨政坛拥有稳定的势力，还拥有两大犯罪组织之一的「铁皇冠」，旗下的成员将近五百。作为组织内的一把手，年轻时的萨尔瓦托莱为人冷酷强硬，手段狠辣干脆，不允许任何人背叛自己，亦不许任何人违逆他的决定。一但听到手下的人心存不满，打算背叛自己，便立刻派出杀手处死这个叛徒及其家人。放眼托斯卡纳地区一带的黑帮份子，论胆识，比手段，无人能出其右。但在岁数渐渐增长以后，萨尔瓦托莱一改年轻气盛时凶狠好斗的作风，在对待被其他帮派或者政府收买、企图与己方作对的叛徒的时候变得仁慈起来，不再对这些人赶尽杀绝，而是试着去挽留对方。年纪渐长的萨尔瓦托莱深黯低调处事的妙处，采取隐蔽的犯罪手段赚钱。他的转变，在业内一度引起人们的惊奇和猜疑，而他本人则始终不曾出面进行解释。唯独一点从未改变：那就是绝不姑息影响他赚钱的人。凡是危及他生意，给他造成经济损失的家伙，他一个都不会放过。

而这一次，安东尼奥的作法无疑触犯到了萨尔瓦托莱的底线。

想起这位多年来的竞争对手，萨尔瓦托莱有着非常复杂的心情。安东尼奥虽然没有像萨尔瓦托莱那样广阔的眼界和长远的目光，但其模仿的本领可谓一绝。许多年来，萨尔瓦托莱做什么，安东尼奥便学什么。他不但像自己那样当了一名丝绸商，还建立了名为「神圣的事业」的地下组织。虽然这是五年前才出现的一支力量尚不成熟的新秀，但是通过安东尼奥颇为有效的治理，以及他与道上另一个帮派首领的侄女的联姻，久而久之，倒也崛起成为一方豪强。萨尔瓦托莱近年来行事风格的转变，某种程度上便是来源于愈发壮大起来的敌对势力的威胁，逼得他只能低调。

托斯卡纳地区附近一带，大大小小的黑道组织可有不少，不过势力最大的一直都只有两股。这两大派别分别是萨尔瓦托莱的「铁皇冠」和安东尼奥入赘的「奥古斯丁」。二者长期处于名次交替的状态，彼此间为争夺第一把交椅的位置你死我活地斗了十几年，直到「神圣的事业」成立，打破了僵局。尽管「神圣的事业」在当时还远不成气候，可是眼光精明毒辣的萨尔瓦托莱早就觉察出这股势力日后将会威胁到自己，因此，一直或明或暗地用各种借口对其进行打压，而根本不是萨尔瓦托莱对手的安东尼奥每次也只能向妻子的大伯求助，依靠「奥古斯丁」的力量才能与之抗衡。去年夏天，趁着「奥古斯丁」的首领突然暴病去世的当口，安东尼奥带领底下的人成功抢班夺|权，将两家合并为一家。于是到了现在，已经具有和「铁皇冠」叫板的实力。萨尔瓦托莱也正是因为忌惮这个死对头的实力，才会在两家进行权力交接的动乱时期趁机插手他们的大|麻生意，烧毁了安东尼奥的一个存放着大量物资的重要仓库。因此，安东尼奥时隔一年之后的这次反扑，早就在萨尔瓦托莱的意料之中了。

既然这一回的争斗是自己先挑起来的，那就要想办法好好处理。而老谋深算的萨尔瓦托莱，早就在决定对敌人仓库下手的那个时候就想好了对策。

此刻，在身兼纺织品商人和黑帮老大的萨尔瓦托莱的脑中，出现了一个由鲜血构成的画面。对于他下决心准备整治的对手，他向来不会手软。

“一年前，我已经高抬贵手。安东尼奥与他昔日的恩人自相残杀的时候，我没有对他赶尽杀绝。这次，一定要他死得很难看。”萨尔瓦托莱口气游刃有余地说道，声音之中暗含着能让听者安定神经的感觉。没有任何值得怀疑的地方，因为萨尔瓦托莱的手上握着一张足可称得上秘密武器的牌。

不愧是追随萨尔瓦托莱十余年的助手，达里奥很快就洞悉了首领的意思。

“虽然听说安东尼奥最近花钱广招人才，收了很多小弟，为了跟我们开战做准备。但他招揽的虾兵蟹将没有一个能及上您的那条忠实的宠物狗……”

说完，他微笑着递上了在灯光下散发着灼亮光芒的水晶杯。萨尔瓦托莱从部下手中接过酒杯，喝了一口。

“让那家伙去收拾啊……对安东尼奥来讲会不会太沉重了？”萨尔瓦托莱边说边发出刺耳的笑声。

“早就该给他迎头痛击了呀。正式开战的日子应该不远了。先给他个下马威。”达里奥一脸耿直地回答道。他明白首领并不是在为安东尼奥的命运感到惋惜，事实上，那刚好相反。

萨尔瓦托莱朝部下望过去，对他的发言大力表达赞许。

“派人到红枫叶剧场。你知道该怎么做。给我至少带安东尼奥的一根手指头回来。我期待你们的好消息。”

“遵命。”

达里奥鞠躬退出去以后，萨尔瓦托莱再次移步窗边，开门，走到阳台上，吸着夏日夜晚凉爽的空气。在他眼前铺展开来的是商贩络绎不绝、店铺栉比鳞次的繁华闹街。色彩鲜艳的墙壁和深红色的屋顶组成视野中的一切。在这个位置，能将佛罗伦萨如画一般的夜景尽收眼底，在萨尔瓦托莱看起来，就仿佛自己拥有了整个世界。

对着夜空举起酒杯，酒红色的液体顺着杯口滑入男子宽厚的喉中。将美酒一饮而尽后，萨尔瓦托莱露出他的镶金牙齿，满意地笑了。

 

III

 

耸立在月光照拂下、位于闹市区的红枫叶剧场，直到深夜仍处于喧闹激情的氛围中。即使是这样一个中等规模的歌剧院，所采用的装修依然金碧辉煌，美轮美奂。宽敞气派的表演厅内座无虚席。各种声音充斥其间。拥有扎实台词功底的演员激昂的朗诵声，相得益彰的配乐声，观众闹哄哄的惊叹声和掌声，人与人的交流声，贵族小姐之间私密的悄悄话，富商搂着情妇窃窃私语，年轻少妇与情人间的互相调情……端着餐盘的侍者在人群中穿梭，为人们送上恰到好处的点心与美酒……还有神态严峻、目光时而飘忽到舞台时而又环顾四周的神秘的黑衣男子，踏着皮靴在大堂里寻觅……

这是今日呈现给观众的最后一出节目了。随着表演结束，辛勤的演员和大饱眼福的客人们纷纷离开。此时无论是歌剧、舞剧还是话剧都已到达尾声。

有一间屋子，飘着浓浓的雾气。棕色系的典雅装修，别致精巧的一排排烛台，还有错落有致的鲜花和绿色盆景点缀，一看就知道这里的设施不是所有人都能享用的。一个能容纳两人同时沐浴的澡盆摆放在演员休息室最中间的位置。加过香料的热水散发着沁人心脾的浓郁香气。以十分亲昵的姿态坐在浴缸里的两个男子，其中一人正在给另一人搓背。他们一|丝|不|挂，精赤全身，举止亲密无间。晶莹的水珠串顺着他们线条优美的身体滑落，在烛光的折射下犹如珍珠。搓完背后，之前享受的那人转过身，拿起刮毛刀，给另一个除毛。

“啊，啊，好痛。”红发紫眸的男人皱着眉毛，微笑着说。真不愧是红枫叶剧院最具人气也极富表演才能的当红演员，即使佯装出女人般的娇嗔模样来，也完全不让人觉得违和。男人的声音低沉得如丝丝细雨，性感，并且极具诱惑，又充满亲和力。他一边笑，一边用深深吸引着爱人的美妙嗓音说道，“朱利亚诺，你弄疼我了。”

“抱歉。”回答他的是一个留着又短又浓密的黑色卷发，瞳孔深邃如黑曜石，面容令人联想到石膏雕像的男子，“你的身体太迷人了。我太过专注，没注意手上。”

朱利亚诺用拇指按了按近在眼前的那具令自己眷恋的身体受伤的右胸|乳|头部位，把极少量破皮而出的血液擦掉。看见朱利亚诺认真地露出心疼的表情，而自己仅是开了一个玩笑，并没有多少疼，红发的男子不禁有些内疚。

“好啦好啦。拿过来吧，我也给你弄一下。”接过剃毛刀的动作很是温柔，“把胳膊抬起来。”

朱利亚诺带着满足的笑意将手中的小刀递给爱人，享受着对方替自己除毛的快感。他放松身体，背靠浴缸，两手搁在一边，懒洋洋地看着身前的男子低下头，专心地替自己刮去胸前的体毛。从朱利亚诺的角度看过去，可以看见他又长又翘的睫毛如羽毛般微微颤动，透过烛光的映照，在面颊上投下一片片美好的弧形。

“再给我刮刮胡渣。安杰洛，这里。”

本以为会得到对方爽快的回答的朱利亚诺，发现对方的脸色变了。

“你怎么也像那群猪头一样的观众叫起我的艺名了？”两道经过修剪的剑眉明显地皱了起来，这次是真的生气，“我们在对方面前可是毫无秘密的。要我刮胡子前，得先叫对我的名字。”

见爱人眉头紧锁，面露不悦之色，朱利亚诺赶忙改口安慰道，“好，阿尔斐杰洛。我的爱人。”

“这才像话。”

尽管开心地展露着笑颜，可是阿尔斐杰洛并没有马上照朱利亚诺的要求去帮他刮胡子。他垂下头，在朱利亚诺胸前的皮肤上吸吮了一会儿。随着黑发男子的喘息，一个樱红色的印记立刻浮现其上，小小得像个草莓。阿尔斐杰洛仿佛宣称这是自己的私有物那般在朱利亚诺心脏处的乳|晕留下一个吻印，然后弯起眼角，勾起薄唇，露出了一个得意的不露齿的微笑。而朱利亚诺，也就深陷在那致命魅力的笑容中，就连周围的烛光都在他笑意的晕染下变得明媚而耀眼了。

“看你比丝绸还要光滑柔顺的红金色头发，盛着星光一般的紫罗兰色的眸子……能为你上妆是我最大的幸事。我一直以为只有上帝的手才能创造出如你这般杰出的艺术品。”

朱利亚诺失神地望了一阵，坐直身子，伸出手，陶醉地抚摸着阿尔斐杰洛柔亮的发丝。它们或散在颈后，或垂在胸前，半湿半干，随着他举手投足间的动作，丝丝缕缕地从他纤长结实的手臂滑下；又用手摩挲着他肌肤光洁白皙的脸畔。那张精致到令人自叹不如的脸上，刻着带有浅浅笑意的紫色双眼。烛光虔诚地亲吻着他的脸蛋。眼前属于自己的这个男人既秀气，又俊朗，让很多女人都要望尘莫及。朱利亚诺痴迷地凝视着阿尔斐杰洛。他的吻，几乎在刚才点燃了自己的欲望。

“你总是不吝啬夸赞我的词语。”阿尔斐杰洛歪头一笑，“朱利亚诺，你说的这些可是在亵渎神灵哦。”

“为了你就算要我弑神，我都愿意。”朱利亚诺不经大脑思考便脱口而出。然后慢慢地，在对方的凝视下将激动的情绪平复下来，有些忧伤地望着他，“可是这神赐般的美丽容颜，不经几年就会衰退。虽然你不完全是靠脸吃饭的，可一旦年龄上去了，对你的前程还是会有所影响。”

“别那样说。我的二十四岁生日还没到呢。”

“啊，已经这么多年过去了啊。算起来你到这家剧院快八年了。”朱利亚诺的脸上染起了一丝怀旧的神色，感慨道，“不满八年就坐到剧团主演的位置，很了不起呢。阿尔斐杰洛一直都很努力。”

“这其中也不乏有你的帮助啊。”

“我一个普通的化妆师能给你提供什么？顶多在剧作家和经理人问我意见的时候，假装无意地帮你说两句好话罢了。你能走到现在这步靠的都是你自身的努力。这一切都是你应得的。”

阿尔斐杰洛笑了笑，但紧接着，他明艳的笑容便如同凋零的花朵一瓣瓣脱离脸颊，“不过你说得对。我是个演员。演技一半，外形占另一半。想让观众永远喜欢我，真的很难。我早晚都是要退下来的。在这个行当还能做几年？十年，十五年？”

“学点手艺怎么样？”朱利亚诺把身子往前靠了靠，接近阿尔斐杰洛，期盼地平视着爱人姣好的面容，洗澡水随着他的移动哗啦哗啦作响，“我把我的化妆技术教给你，这样你以后就可以给其他演员化妆。当然了，从风光无限的一线名伶到默默无闻的幕后人员，心理上的落差也许你一时半会儿接受不了，但总好过没饭吃。年长色衰的老演员，后半辈子通常都是很凄惨的。有些混得还不如乞丐。”

“那倒不必。”阿尔斐杰洛很肯定地摇了摇头，双眸凝聚起一股坚定的光，“再给我十年时间，我一定能爬得更高。到那时，朱利亚诺，你再也不用看别人的脸色做事了。扔掉化妆笔。总有一天，我要让别人伺候你，伺候我们俩。让你舒服，讨我欢心。”

阿尔斐杰洛忽然一笑，嘴角扬起的弧度带出那双紫罗兰色瞳孔底部的笑意，这笑容显得自信无比，一瞬间使他整个人都明朗高大起来。

“我早就看出来了，你是个志向高远的人。在你初来乍到、还是个杂役的时候，我就知道你日后一定不简单。阿尔斐杰洛，我相信你。我会永远支持你的。”

朱利亚诺也露出一个微笑。而后，仿佛呼吸一般自然，他遵从着本能的呼唤靠上前，将脸凑近了对方。

当接触到阿尔斐杰洛形状极佳的唇瓣的时候，朱利亚诺一时间情不自已。这股冲动使他忍不住伸出手紧紧搂住阿尔斐杰洛的身体，而丝毫没有抵抗的阿尔斐杰洛则心甘情愿地任由对方按住他的后脑，迫使他低下头来，以便加深这个有些强迫意味在内的亲吻。

这是个循序渐进的吻。起初仅是最浅最轻的接触，但是当朱利亚诺勾勒完对方嘴部的形状、决定撬开唇瓣向内探去的时候，一种致命的诱惑顺着阿尔斐杰洛独有的味道袭了过来。朱利亚诺克制不住地全身颤抖起来，疯狂地掠夺着心爱男子齿间的甜美。彼此的舌尖在口腔内部狭小的战场辗转反复，或轻或重地啃咬，舔舐，不断缠绵。朱利亚诺的舌头紧紧包裹住阿尔斐杰洛的舌头，吸吮着他的津液。

尽管他们这样做已经很多次了，可朱利亚诺还是感受到一种难以言喻的美妙快感，在体内不停扩散。

“啊……不行，不行。停下。”

就快要彻底失去理性的时候，朱利亚诺抓着阿尔斐杰洛的肩膀，强制拉开两人的距离，喘着气。面前那双紫色的眸子正映着自己的脸。眸子的主人露出了困惑的表情。

“你看，我们之前都做过两次了，我怕我又会控制不住……”费了很大的劲，才将即将脱鞘的欲望压抑下来的朱利亚诺抓起阿尔斐杰洛握着剃毛刀的手，“来，快帮我刮胡子。这里有点残渣。痒死我了。”

阿尔斐杰洛在朱利亚诺的耳垂落下一个轻吻，伸出三根手指，抬起了他的下巴。运用小刀的手法无比娴熟。

“对了，”虽然仰着头，朱利亚诺的眼睛却一刻不离地盯着爱人。他说，“刚才演出的时候我在台下注意到两个可疑的人，穿着黑色的衣服，好像在找你。我说不上来在哪儿见过他们那样打扮的人，可总觉得……”

“你想说什么？”阿尔斐杰洛刻意抿起嘴，歪斜着脑袋，笑得像一只狐狸。

“啊，我并不是在怀疑你。但我希望你能跟我说实话。”朱利亚诺眯了眯眼睛，“你该不会又要——”

“你猜得没错，他们是来找我的。”阿尔斐杰洛语调颇为轻松地说，“你说的那两个男人是‘铁皇冠’的二把手达里奥·卡德拉佐手下的喽啰。”

既然他知道得如此详细，那就证明了一件事。朱利亚诺惊呼起来，轻轻推开了他。

“我以为你早就和那群人断绝来往了！”

“嘘，小点声。你不想被其他人听到吧。”

面对阿尔斐杰洛毫不慌张的悠然姿态，朱利亚诺感到很纳闷，“你怎么还敢跟他们保持联系？”他压低语音问道。

“为什么不可以？”阿尔斐杰洛没有去看朱利亚诺。他心不在焉地摆动了一下手臂，盛满温水的澡盆内荡起了小小的水花。

“因为他们很危险。”

“这世上，凡是用权力压榨他人的家伙都很危险。”

“别和我扯那些东西。我和你说的是‘铁皇冠’。你知道那是个怎样的组织吗？你知道他们每天都在做怎样的勾当吗？你怎么敢和那种人交往？”

「铁皇冠」是当地一个不折不扣的犯罪组织。它崇尚暴力，唯利是图。为了赚钱，可谓是杀人不眨眼，一切以金钱至上。因此，也难怪朱利亚诺在得知阿尔斐杰洛仍在替他们做事的时候会如此谈虎色变了。

据说这个组织的首领名叫萨尔瓦托莱，名义上的职业是佛罗伦萨的纺织品巨商。朱利亚诺虽然无缘得见，但他完全想象得出那是怎样一个狠角色。如果上帝可以满足他十个愿望的话，可能位列前五名里面的就会有“永远也不要认识与萨尔瓦托莱相关的人，也永远不要被那些人惦记上”这一条吧。

可是偏偏，自己工作的这个场所——红枫叶剧院，便是萨尔瓦托莱经营的一家中小型的私人剧场。这里不光是萨尔瓦托莱投资的众多摇钱树的其中一棵，更是他手中王牌的所在之处。

说不清楚阿尔斐杰洛是什么时候给别人看中的，总之，当朱利亚诺知道的时候，阿尔斐杰洛已经作为萨尔瓦托莱的爪牙，为自己的雇主出马教训过敌人很多次了。

尽管阿尔斐杰洛生得一张极其漂亮的脸，可论起打架斗殴，周围这一带还真没有几个人打得过他。不管萨尔瓦托莱交给他多么艰难的任务，他似乎总有办法轻易摆平。几年来一直都是如此。

朱利亚诺私底下劝过他很多次。阿尔斐杰洛每次都虚心听取并接受了爱人的担忧和劝说，却也只是表面上做文章而已。实际上，他永远像只忠诚的猎犬，对雇主言听计从，随叫随到。

此刻，对于爱人的屡教不改，朱利亚诺显得非常失望。他以为自己多番的劝诫会使阿尔斐杰洛反思错误，摆脱黑帮的控制，但他错了。

“我的话你为何总是听不进？”他质问道。

“你放心，我有分寸。”

“不，你根本就不懂！我真没想到你居然瞒着我还和他们保持往来。”朱利亚诺咬着牙说道，双掌搁在阿尔斐杰洛肩头，“你听说过凯瑟琳·盖亚斯这个女人吗？”

“谁不知道。她是附近街区最著名的妓|女，蝉联很多年的‘皇后’。十个嫖客有九个光顾过她，还有一个是只找男|妓的同性恋。她利用自己的美貌和身体引诱了数不清的男人自愿给她钱花。她的手都捧不下那些银币了。”

“那你知道她是怎么死的吗？”朱利亚诺把脸凑到红发爱人身边，压低声线，“被划花脸，按在喷泉里溺得半死不活，再捞出来活埋！”

虽然明显地感到扣在自己肩膀上的那双手力量紧了紧，可阿尔斐杰洛还是满不在乎地挑了挑眉。

两年前，「奥古斯丁」和「铁皇冠」为了争夺对凯瑟琳的控制权而发生过好几次争斗。在互相消磨的战争以没有结果的结果落下帷幕后，意识到这一切皆是徒劳的双方决定和解。为表示诚意，他们将凯瑟琳毁容然后推进喷泉，最后活埋。朱利亚诺所说的这些，阿尔斐杰洛很久以前就听说过了。

“‘不会有事的。我会小心的。我懂分寸的’。”朱利亚诺学阿尔斐杰洛的口气说道，“你每次都说得那么轻巧。等真的出事了，谁来救你。难道皇后的死还不能让你有所警觉？”

“朱利亚诺，你把我和那种下三滥的女人相提并论？你再说下去我可要生气了。”

阿尔斐杰洛故意摆出愠怒的模样。吃不准他是在演戏还是真的不高兴了的朱利亚诺只能紧张地抱住他的胳膊。

“不，我的爱人，你当然明白我不是这个意思。我只是希望你能够看清他们的嘴脸。和黑帮打交道是多么危险的一件事！那两个帮派打打合合那么多次，把无辜的人莫名其妙地牵连进去早就是家常便饭了，更不要说后来又出现了个叫什么‘神圣的事业’的帮派……阿尔斐杰洛，我衷心地希望你能听我一声劝，别再替他们卖命了。萨尔瓦托莱只是在利用你。他——”

“不，萨尔瓦托莱是我的养父。他在殴打我的人贩子手中捡回我的命，更捡回了我做人的尊严。尽管他很少来看我……他在你眼里再不堪，也比那个从来不曾给过我片刻温暖的生父好上一百倍！”

阿尔斐杰洛的眼中没有任何感情。他刻骨地鄙夷着自己的父亲。语调和表情一样僵冷。朱利亚诺诧异地看着显露出焦躁情绪的红发青年，抱着对方的手正在慢慢滑落。

“我知道，我知道……你想要回报他对你的救命之恩，可是……我真的很担心你。我怕你出事。一想到你会受到伤害，甚至性命不保，我就……”

由于话题涉及到阿尔斐杰洛始终不愿过多坦露的过去，被温水的热气所笼罩的演员休息室陷入了长久的沉默。

“这几年，为了这事儿我的嘴皮子都快要磨破了。你一点也不在乎我……”

片刻后，朱利亚诺说道。眼见自己的爱人流露出委屈受伤的表情，阿尔斐杰洛再愤怒也只能服软投降。

“好，好。我知道啦。”他拍了拍朱利亚诺滑至自己胸膛的手，坚决而又充满爱惜地握住它们，“我再干最后一票就收手，好不好？他们都找上门来了，我总不见得闭门谢客不予理睬吧？那样下场只会更惨。”

“最后一次？”

朱利亚诺呆呆地问了一句。他并不期盼阿尔斐杰洛能很快地对自己作出积极的回应，却没想到对方竟然真的迅速地答应了自己。

“对。等我处理完这次事件，就借机向萨尔瓦托莱表明我想脱离组织的意图。他现在不像以前那样不通人情了，不会对离开的人痛下杀手的。况且，他也没法把我怎么样。”

“你确定？你保证这是最后一次？不会再出尔反尔？”朱利亚诺不放心地追问。

“我发誓。我不会再让你为我担心了。我爱你。”阿尔斐杰洛郑重而又动情地说。

“我也爱你。”朱利亚诺温和地回应。

对视而笑的二人相拥，并且接吻。

“亲爱的，水有些凉了。”分开之后，朱利亚诺说。

“需要加热吗？”

“当然。”

浴盆里的水慢慢变热了。不烫不冷，温度刚刚好。真不可思议。将身形袒露在自己面前的这个红金色头发的男人，他分明什么事也没有做，身子也未曾挪动半分，可是刚才还让人感到有些冷意的这盆水已经从微凉状态转变为最适宜洗澡的热度了。

赤|裸裸的身躯光滑莹白，又不失阳刚气，带着男性特有的力量。身体最令人遐想的部分隐藏在没有波动的水面里若隐若现。他不说话，安静地注视着自己，安静地歇息。只有在这个时候，朱利亚诺才能听到他规律的呼吸声。

每当自己请求对方这么做、对方确实地满足自己请求的时候，他都会从内心发出感叹，阿尔斐杰洛不愧是他愿意用一生去呵护的瑰宝。

内心跳动的是灼热的情意。朱利亚诺心中的渴盼，也随着香气四散的热水逐渐升温。

“还有一处地方需要你加热。”黑发男子那双黑曜石般的眼睛慢慢变得迷离起来。他伸手抚上阿尔斐杰洛的后颈，将手指插|入他披肩的红金色长发中来回摩挲挑逗，“我收回先前的蠢话。我不想再克制下去了。阿尔斐杰洛，在你出去之前，我想和你再做一次。”

“好。”

属于二人的私密时光来临。原本平静的水面由于各自动作的幅度，激起了一股股浪漫的水花。

 


	21. 阿尔斐杰洛（2）

IV

 

在通往目的地的石板路上，细微的脚步声从容踏过，轻灵得如同潜伏在黑暗中的夜猫，几乎可以忽略。月亮被云层遮去了光彩，四周显得格外幽暗静谧。

阿尔斐杰洛和他如鬼魅般洒在路上的影子，一同飘荡在凌晨的月光下。他没有穿戴平时用高档纺织品制成的、足以称得起他惊艳外貌的精致而贴身的服饰，也没有穿戴色彩靓丽、花纹复杂的华丽戏服，他如今的打扮，既像个孤僻猥琐的掘墓人，又像个见不得光的偷盗者。乌黑的斗篷由上而下遮蔽住他整个人，盖住他醒目的头发，他白净光洁的肌肤，他粗大纤长的手指，他的一切。

每当他接到来自萨尔瓦托莱的密令前去执行任务时，只有这点令他感到不爽。

但若回顾起那些被打得落花流水的无能者们跪地讨饶的场景，他想，这一点点委屈还是值得的。

他喜欢被人群簇拥，看舞台下的人们为他鼓掌喝彩，然后乖乖把钱奉上。被人重视，被人认为自己是不可或缺的，他十分喜欢并且享受那种感觉。虽然在大部分情况下，观众仅将艺人视为打发无聊时间的娱乐对象，但是阿尔斐杰洛却极其需要他们。他们是承载着他所有表演欲望的支柱。他需要灯光的照耀，需要观众的环绕。尽管在内心深处他仅将那些人看作猪头。与之相反，他不喜欢独处，更讨厌一个人走夜路。没别的原因，那总会令他想起最想要忘却的往事。

从他记事以后，他的母亲留给他的印象便只有粗糙刺耳的咳嗽声。他看不清她深藏在蓬乱发丝下的容貌，只记得她老去的容颜。她用颤抖的手捧着嘴，几乎咳得声带受损。那声音，如同冰冷的钢铁割过岩石，不仅刺激听者的耳膜，更让人从心脏深处感受到一阵强烈的不适。

独立抚养他长大的母亲病故后，无依无靠的阿尔斐杰洛落入了人贩子手里。他度过了炼狱一般的五年奴隶生活，直到用10个索里达金币从人贩子手中将他赎走的塞尔瓦托莱给了他第二条生命。

或许说出来会引人发笑，但是他在朱利亚诺面前所宣称的自己是萨尔瓦托莱养子这一点，从一开始就只是他单方面固执地认为而已。

萨尔瓦托莱将十五岁的红发少年送到红枫叶剧院以后，就基本对他不管不顾了。在阿尔斐杰洛的印象中，萨尔瓦托莱亲自登门看望他的次数，屈指可数。

朱利亚诺至少没说错一点，自己也许真的是件被利用的工具。

深夜的天空黑如沥青，阿尔斐杰洛在烦闷的途中想起了达里奥的笑声。每一次萨尔瓦托莱要他为「铁皇冠」出力，都是由达里奥派人和他联络的。而那位总是陪伴在萨尔瓦托莱身边的组织二把手，则经常和手下们聚在一起嘲笑阿尔斐杰洛，称他是老大养的一条温顺的宠物狗。达里奥甚至不屑于隐瞒，公开笑话阿尔斐杰洛不是一次两次了。阿尔斐杰洛记在心里，却从不发作。

总的来说，阿尔斐杰洛在「铁皇冠」属于非常特殊的个体。作为游离于组织的存在，社团活动他从不参加，贸易活动也不用他来出席。他不必遵从任何人的命令，能够调动他的只有首领一人。换句话，他是萨尔瓦托莱——这个他自认为是自己养父的男人的直属部下。能惊动隐藏在红枫叶剧院安心做一名艺人的阿尔斐杰洛出马，就说明组织正面临非常严峻的大问题。这必定是连萨尔瓦托莱本人都解决不了的难题。如此被人依赖的他，难道真是他人口中的那条不值钱的狗吗？

我的价值一定超越组织内的所有人，就连达里奥那个家伙都无法与我相比。阿尔斐杰洛这样想着。萨尔瓦托莱只有依靠我替他扫平各路障碍，才能坐稳现在的位置。没错，事情一定就是这样。他告诉自己，他已经无数次向萨尔瓦托莱证明过自己的能耐和价值。达里奥总有一天，会为他轻视自己而付出代价。通过不断的充满暗示的自我鼓励，他终于能将繁杂的思绪重新回到今晚的指令上了。

说起来，这次的指令也着实令人感到稀奇。以往萨尔瓦托莱派他出面教训敌对势力时，都会让线人给他提供一个地址。通常是帮派间进行非法交易、或者碰面谈判的地址。阿尔斐杰洛便可以顺着线人的情报来到交易地点，伺机下手。

可这次不同。他拿到的地址居然是一家妓院。这也就意味着，他必须把握分寸，尽可能避免将无关者牵连进来。

想想也对，如今这个局面即使约安东尼奥出来当面交易，恐怕他也不敢。而且这次的行动是突袭，决不能让对方有任何预料。因此，萨尔瓦托莱便差人将安东尼奥经常光顾的一家妓院的地址作为情报交给了阿尔斐杰洛。

自他成年后为「铁皇冠」效力，至今断断续续已有不短的岁月了。但在今天以前，阿尔斐杰洛倒还从未被命令过去对付「奥古斯丁」或「神圣的事业」。他总是被指派去和其余零散的小帮派厮杀。似乎萨尔瓦托莱一直在刻意避免他过早地暴露在自己最棘手的竞争对手的面前，而特意做出的雪藏吧。

既然如此，安东尼奥就更不会有所警惕。

阿尔斐杰洛带着必胜的信心加快脚程。忽然，他灵敏的耳朵听到一个声音。

那声音极其微弱，和自己的步伐重叠起来，轻得无法分辨。可是阿尔斐杰洛非常确定他听到了除自己以外的脚步。

身后有东西在动。他猛地转过身。街上没有一个人，只有从阴影里窜出来的一条狗。阿尔斐杰洛看见一条毛色很脏的狗，在十几米外的地方打转。它紧贴路面的鼻子在地上一阵狂嗅，想找吃的，对一旁驻足观望的阿尔斐杰洛完全没有理会。

他看了一会儿。他当然不会蠢到错以为跟踪他的是那条没人要的流浪野狗。他告诉自己，那一定是人。

会是谁呢？

一想到自己竟然被人跟踪，红金色头发的男子顿时百感交集。他始终坚信没有人能够趁他不备打他的主意，一直以来只有别人被他尾随暗杀的份。

他跑了起来，一连拐了两个弯。诡异的黑潮在云层中流动。被夜幕笼罩的天空高悬着孤月，不断照亮下方奔跑的男子忽明忽暗的身影。他的目光捕捉到一团巨大的黑影，引领他追逐，可是黑影的主人却始终不得相见。

追出去五分钟后，始终没能找到任何一个在街上徘徊的可疑之人的阿尔斐杰洛放弃了。他并没有因为长时间不停歇的奔跑而气喘吁吁，相反，停下来以后，他的呼吸非常平缓。只有没能追到对方的挫败感充斥胸膛。

回到原路花了些时间。这事儿没完，但只能放到以后再说。阿尔斐杰洛心想。安东尼奥几乎每夜都会流连的妓院，已经呈现在他眼前。

阿尔斐杰洛放下兜帽，露出秀发和容貌。紫罗兰色的眼睛仔细打量着周围。还未进门，立刻有两三个衣衫不整的女人一边吆喝一边展开双臂迎向他。阿尔斐杰洛低着头，嫌恶地抬手抵挡从她们身上飘来的刺鼻的香味。

这是家露天淫窟，共有三楼，南北两边各有楼梯上下。每间屋子都用米黄色的帘布隔开，可以互通，因此多人性交的现象普遍存在。阿尔斐杰洛以初次来访的贵客姿态在妓院老板手里塞了七个银币。这价钱足以令他拥抱这里所有的娼妇用于一晚上的消遣。作为客人丰厚打赏所应得的回报，老板将他接到底楼大厅，允许他任意挑选女人享用。混在还未接到生意的妓女堆之中的，还有几个头颈以下部位的体毛被剃得精光、长相俊美可人、十五六岁年纪的少年。阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地目视前方，连斜眼去看这些人都觉得浪费。在穿过长廊进入底楼大厅的过程中，女人们的莺声燕语始终环绕他左右。这些人捆在一起都抵不上朱利亚诺的一根指头。他在心里直犯恶心，却没有表露出来。他一边回想爱人带给他的温存，一边轻推开妓女们的纠缠，一间间寻找安东尼奥的身影。

阿尔斐杰洛还是头一回逛窑子。尽管逛并不是他的最初目的。他不得不开始审视四周。安东尼奥是个体型比自己的老板萨尔瓦托莱还要肥壮的胖子，他的周围一定还有很多侍从负责看守。阿尔斐杰洛相信自己能一看就认出来。

男男女女的呻吟声犹如竞相攀比的野火般此消彼长，又像猛烈拍打礁石的海浪般起起伏伏。与男人的闷叫声比起来，更多的是女人娇哼低喘的声音。有的高亮，有的低沉，交替不断地响起，没有停歇之时。听在阿尔斐杰洛耳里，简直就像即将被痛宰的母猪的嚎叫。明明他和朱利亚诺做爱时也这么叫过，他们都叫过，可如今分布在不同的房间里逍遥快活的陌生人的叫床声在他听来，实在是下流污秽至极。

隔着帘子，看着那些毫不爱惜自己身体的女人们那如同牲畜般任人玩弄的胴体，和骑在她们身上挥汗如雨的男人们激奋的模样，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛似有恍惚。他本想对他们不屑一顾，可他还是止不住想着，我的母亲，莫非也曾像她们那样甘愿被人肆意掠夺？

阿尔斐杰洛本能地讨厌这个地方。来到三楼，他注意到整个楼层的嫖客的右手腕处都刻有黑色鱼钩的图案。看来这一层都是安东尼奥的手下了。

充其量也就二十来个人。还在自己能应付的范围。既然已经明确地找到了目标，就将这里掀翻……

先前没能抓到追踪自己的那个家伙，已让阿尔斐杰洛憋了一肚子火。如今，神色流露出蔑视和厌恶的红发男子心底的怒火彻底爆发了。

撕掉帘子，拽住一个男人的头发，二话不说把他往旁边烧着碳堆的火盆里按。这男人前一秒还疯狂地从后面捣鼓着趴在地上供六个男人玩乐的妓女的蜜穴，现在却被一双无法反抗的手摁在炽热的火堆中，惨叫个不停。

“啊啊啊——”

“谁，谁？！”

同时响起女人惊恐的叫声和男人狐疑的叫声。

原本气氛和谐无比的房间一时间变得超级混乱。有人逃跑，有人呼叫同伴，有人架住阿尔斐杰洛的双臂，想把他拉开。可惜了这些勇于上前阻拦的人。阿尔斐杰洛拎起挣扎渐止的男人，将那脸部已被整块烧蚀、几乎停止呼吸的身体扔还给他的同伴。他拿起和火盆摆在同一张桌子上的小刀，那是用来给娼妓们割毛的。一刀砍下，那钳制着自己左手腕的男人忽然一阵抽搐。不包括大拇指在内的四根手指随着抽搐脱离主人的手掌，落在地上，被其他人不小心踩烂。男人倒下，四指断处血流如注。紧随鲜血而来的是钢铁闪耀的光芒。阿尔斐杰洛用刀刺进他的肚腹，一刀又一刀，直到他断气。周围还留在原地的只有两个男人。其中一个是刚才和死者一同参与群体性交的，另一个是看着他们性交在一旁自慰的。光着身子的男人们只得尽快寻找任何可以防身的东西，蜡烛台，剪刀，窗帘上的钩子，鞭子，水果刀……他们拿起这些，朝凶手涌去。阿尔斐杰洛优雅地将小刀舞成一片钢铁幻影，所经之处血肉横飞，残肢四射。这两个男人，支撑不到十秒也死了。

没有人明白他为何突然现身，突然对这些人下此狠手。趁阿尔斐杰洛被纠缠住的功夫，躲在墙角瑟瑟发抖的妓女已经哭着叫着爬出了好一段距离。

其他房间的嫖客很快发现了状况，纷纷抄起家伙，叫嚣着朝阿尔斐杰洛蜂拥而来。他们原本就是黑道人士，自然是有些功夫在身的。匕首，还有短剑，总算还有些像样的武器。他们将随身携带的武器握在手里，袭向那红金色头发飘舞的男子。几名同伴的牺牲使他们有了防备。而离开他们身体的女人们则大声尖叫，像一头头疯牛裸露着往外逃窜。

从别处冲进来的男人们将阿尔斐杰洛团团围住，妓院老板也派出打手支援他们围捕闹事者。阿尔斐杰洛面对的敌人，数量凌驾于自己十倍以上还不止。要怎样在那么多人的夹击下成功接近敌对帮派的头目安东尼奥并切下他的手指呢？

午夜生意红火的妓院，旋即变成厮杀激烈的械斗战场。前一秒还沉溺于肉欲享乐之中的楼下的嫖客们见到此景，争先恐后地忙着逃命，一哄而散。妓者们跑的跑，走的走，还有些吓得腿软躲在桌子底下发抖。虽然将整个三楼全部包下的「神圣的事业」在人数上占据绝对优势，可还是有人注意到局势正逐渐朝一面倒的方向发展。他们明明居于优势，却在开战不到两分钟便开始节节败退。没有一个人是那挥舞着短小剃毛刀的红金色头发的男子的对手。那究竟是什么怪物。一转眼便击溃了十来个对手。任何一个接近他的人，都被他三两下摆平了。只穿了遮蔽下体的裤子、神情慌张的安东尼奥的一名部下，马上找到北面楼梯尽头首领所在的房间向他禀告。

“老大，老大，出事了！”

“鬼叫什么？我都听不清这女人的淫叫了。”朝帘子被掀开的地方恶狠狠地瞪去一眼，猛力操弄着温驯地平躺在桌子上的妓女的胖男人用粗哑的声音叫道。在他身后，还有个年纪不大的青年正在与他进行肛交。前后两处兴奋点刺激着他全身的细胞，使他肥硕且油光发亮的面颊充斥着满满的快意。他就是「神圣的事业」的现任领袖安东尼奥•曼奇尼。今晚，他只带了二十来个小弟到这里享受。

不敢打扰首领的雅兴，却又不得不汇报战况的部下的脸部一阵抽筋。

安东尼奥摆手示意身后的青年停下，他自己却没有从妓女的体内拔出来，抽插的动作依旧在进行。

“从刚才起就一直吵吵闹闹的。到底怎么啦？”

“有人砸场子，杀了不少兄弟。”

“死了几个，几个人？”

“十个。可能十一个。老板也损失了不少人，还没算上。再这样下去……”

部下的嘴巴抽搐着。由于害怕，他没有说下去。站在安东尼奥身旁的青年小声地插话道，“八成是萨尔瓦托莱手下的人向我们寻仇的。”

“废话，还用你说？”安东尼奥瞥了他一眼，离开女人的隐私之处，拍了拍她的大腿。女人起身后，他将她踢开，让她快滚。闪烁着厉光的眼珠，迅速地在眼眶里转动。片刻后，他命令道，“给我召集剩余人马，干掉他！不，要活的！要抓活的！我要狠狠地拷打他。还有，找到吉安！快去。他就在附近！”

那厢，所向披靡的阿尔斐杰洛正无差别地屠杀着任意进入他视野的人，除了妓女。人们一个挨着一个死去。连连惨叫之后，成为死不瞑目的尸体。刀子划过咽喉，划过肚皮，肠子掉了出来，骨头折了出来。广迎四方客人的花柳之地，顿时血流成河。

而后，阿尔斐杰洛扔掉了割毛刀，改用徒手。这刃已经杀死太多的人，切过太多的肉片，割开太多的筋骨，钝得不能用了。

旁人见他丢下刀刃，瞬间拾起勇气和信心，相互之间使着眼色，一同上来围剿。可是他们大错特错。阿尔斐杰洛的动作比任何人都快，没人能用武器刺中他，使他负伤。他们用匕首和短剑刺向他，却屡次失手。他能轻易闪躲对方的攻击，甚至架住他们持武器的那只手，用力击打，随后，这些无法对敌人构成一丝威胁的无用的利器便如废铁那般落在了地上。他还能不费吹灰之力地抢过它们，刺进主人的胸膛，再将之丢弃。被夺了武器的人们只能逼不得已用自己的拳头继续这毫无希望取胜的战斗。阿尔斐杰洛避过了每一次。拳头和利器紧贴着他的肌肤，擦身而过，迎向空气。与敌人不成章法、效果甚微的攻击比起来，阿尔斐杰洛的反击却十分有力。他惯用的杀人手法是以拳头抵住对方的心脏附近，就像给冷水加热那样将热气注入敌人肺腔。区别在于现在是人体难以承受的高温。阿尔斐杰洛用这个手法巧妙地夺取他者生命，就像煮沸汤里的鸭子。不明真相的旁观者，还以为他是用力量十足的铁拳正中对方心脏将其击毙的。

转眼间，阿尔斐杰洛已经杀到了安东尼奥跟前。此时只有极少数的手下保护着他了。其中一个谢顶的男子，只能咬紧牙关替首领挡在突袭者面前，紧握短剑的两只手不停颤抖，却始终刺不出去。身穿黑色带帽斗篷的红发男子如同死神一般弯腰滑至浑身战栗的男人面前。他的拳，挟着雷霆万钧之力，咚的一声击向了敌人。

从正面完完全全承受着这一重击、连防御都来不及做出的男子的身体仿佛干草一般在空中飞舞，最后狠狠地砸向墙壁。充满了香艳气息的装饰品在墙壁被震得轰然作响的同时噼里啪啦落下，散了一地。男子发出沉闷的呻吟，倒在地上，死了。他的胸部由于遭受到猛击而有些低陷。破裂的胸腔内部，肺与心脏已被烫成一堆软泥。但是以外人的眼光看过去，却完全无法知晓他具体的死因，只当是被阿尔斐杰洛重重砸去的直拳一击毙命了。

还有两个人护在安东尼奥身前，他们同样也有武器防身，可是面对手无寸铁的红发男子，却怕得要命。短剑横架在身前，却也只是松松垮垮地架着。他们被恐惧攫去心神，早就魂不附体。如今别说反击，连如何自卫都不知道了。阿尔斐杰洛简单明快地结果了他们。随着这两人死去，阻挡在自己与目标人物之间的就只剩下先前与安东尼奥肛交的男青年了。“别、别杀我……噢，上帝啊，求求您，饶命。”他早已被吓破了胆，颤抖着蜷缩在墙角，无语伦次地讨着饶，不敢抬头。而面色惨白的安东尼奥，只披挂着遮蔽下体的缠腰布，来不及将外衣穿好。他害怕，沮丧到了极点。但就在绝望几乎要将他淹没的时候，他睁得圆圆的眼珠子突然迸发出一阵阿尔斐杰洛不理解的希望之光。

“哦，谢天谢地！吉安，你来得太是时候了。”

阿尔斐杰洛疑惑地向后看去。一个男人停在与他十米之遥、楼梯口不远的地方。负责去通风报信的那名部下已经不知去向，但安东尼奥没有在意。他看着男人的眼神，就像饥民看着发放粮食的救星那样激动。

“我想我认得你。我们该好好聊聊不是吗？你的艺名是不是叫安杰洛啊？我正愁这里缺个像样的男妓。也许红枫叶剧院的当红艺人很精通为他人提供性服务。”

安东尼奥讥讽着阿尔斐杰洛。那个名叫吉安的男人的出现，竟在一瞬间便让前一刻还处于极度惊恐状态的安东尼奥恢复了往日说话的底气。他嚣张的态度以及粗俗的言语让阿尔斐杰洛很是反感。可更加引起他注意的，却是站在楼梯口一言不发的男人。阿尔斐杰洛警惕地朝他望去。

他身材高大精瘦，浑身肌肉紧致。衣着朴素，看起来是个极普通的公民。神情淡漠高傲的脸上，有着突出的颧骨、锐利的浓眉和灰绿的双瞳。他的头发颜色极深，近乎黑炭，但发丝却很纤细。他视线斜斜地投注于打量着自己的阿尔斐杰洛。尽管这男人乍看之下没有任何值得称道的地方，可阿尔斐杰洛却依然感到他身上有一股非比寻常的压迫感。

莫非这家伙和我的性质差不多，是安东尼奥请来的高手？可他的样子并没看出他对安东尼奥有多么尊敬。

阿尔斐杰洛观察吉安的时候，安东尼奥还在那边不停地絮叨，“听人说我那个宿敌的金屋子里藏着条分不清公还是母的小狗。这回终于见到啦。你就是被萨尔瓦托莱秘密包养着充当打手还兼职情妇的家伙吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛被他的话吸引过去，瞳孔不由得放大。原来安东尼奥早就知道了？

“小狗，你似乎很惊讶？你以为我会等着那老东西来收拾我而没有防范？天底下哪有不透风的墙，我早就打听到他有个不得了的手下替他打江山。萨尔瓦托莱那个白痴，还以为自己瞒得多好哩！他每次用完你以后付你多少钱，让你死心塌地地为他卖命？我出十倍价钱。你来给我舔屁眼。”说完，他哈哈大笑。

阿尔斐杰洛厌恶地看着满口污言秽语侮辱自己的安东尼奥。满腔的杀意尽数浮现在脸上。

“更正任务目标。我不要你的手指了。我要扯掉你的鸡巴，送给我的雇主。”

“你这只臭狗，活腻啦？”安东尼奥暴躁地怪叫一声，“吉安就是我特地雇来对付你的。不知道你这条雌雄不辨的小狗跟我新招揽的猛犬相比孰优孰劣啊？”他知道战斗近在眼前，于是边说边往后退，“我倒要看看谁的鸡巴会被扯掉！吉安，给我整死这个小白脸！该是彻底摊牌的时候了。先干掉这不男不女的，再和萨尔瓦托莱算总账。”

楼梯那头的男人耸耸肩膀，随意地从某个死者手中拿起一把短剑，朝阿尔斐杰洛缓步走来。阿尔斐杰洛和他做出相同的决定，也想从地上捡把短剑御敌。就在他弯腰的时候，吉安右手一甩，银光闪闪的剑刃仿佛化为一道光，穿过敌人胸腹。阿尔斐杰洛起身抽剑，刚好拨开吉安的第一下劈砍。

当剑与剑的奏鸣曲开始后，安东尼奥站得更后面了，几乎和墙角的青年贴在一起。

吉安的攻击有条不紊，每一招都精打细算，干练的短剑在他手中显得精准而无情。他稳定地向对方施加压力，那驾轻就熟的姿态，几乎让人感觉他还留有余地。他挥剑自如，技艺娴熟。能碰到旗鼓相当的对手，对阿尔斐杰洛来说还是头一遭。不，不对。就在吉安接连组织起一波进攻的小高潮、迫使阿尔斐杰洛连回击的办法都没有只能匆忙招架以后，阿尔斐杰洛发觉自己估计错了。他们并非旗鼓相当。事实上，战局正在一点一点对自己不利。

就技巧而言，吉安是比他更加出众的。而在力量上他非但毫不比自己逊色，甚至还有过之而无不及。

喉头满是苦涩的滋味。二十个回合过去了，阿尔斐杰洛发现自己竟然无法速胜。但没关系，他并不打算就此甘拜下风。速度能保证他最终取胜。他脚步敏捷，动作迅速，无论是挥砍还是移动。他相信自己能够依靠速度战胜对手。可是又错了。吉安丝毫不比他慢。他能跟上阿尔斐杰洛的节奏，并将局面带进他自己的节奏。阿尔斐杰洛沮丧地意识到，自己这回可能要输了。

渐渐地，阿尔斐杰洛被逼到了长椅后的角落。吉安短剑刺出，他架起剑阻挡。随后，他发出一声痛苦的咕哝。左面半边脸从太阳穴到面颊都是红色，就像他的头发。他没有算准自己与敌剑之间的距离，致使左脸被划破。鲜血从脸上的伤口流淌而下，前所未有的屈辱感似乎激怒了他。我要用火烧他，烫他。阿尔斐杰洛恨恨地想着，我必须不辱使命地完成萨尔瓦托莱交付给我的任务，然后回到朱利亚诺的身边。

阿尔斐杰洛猛地踢向长椅，椅子砸在吉安小腿上。但他竟全然无事，他淡然的神情好像显示着他压根不屑于躲避，故意被对方击中似的。不过吉安朝脚下碎裂的木屑的瞥视，还是给阿尔斐杰洛争取到片刻时间。于是他挥剑一挑，击落吉安手中的剑，然后右脚猛蹬地面朝前跳去。吉安下意识地后跳回避。阿尔斐杰洛的箭步约等于常人的三步，他必须退到能确保自己安全的位置，与对手拉开距离。吉安似乎察觉到阿尔斐杰洛的意图。他的目的是使出之前击毙安东尼奥众多部下的那一招，以一拳定胜负。这确实是阿尔斐杰洛的想法。自己直冲过去的同时很可能会遭到对方拳脚反击，但这没关系。瞄准敌人左胸暗含着灼热能量的直拳，一定能将吉安的内脏烧成烂泥。

会赢——阿尔斐杰洛认为胜利近在咫尺，内心无比确信着。在后方的安东尼奥缩了下肩膀。阿尔斐杰洛可以嗅到他的恐惧。如果作为他最后一道屏障的吉安死去的话，那他就彻底完了。

尽管吉安步履轻盈地移动着，可还是没能完全离开阿尔斐杰洛直拳触及的范围。他灰绿的眼睛紧紧瞪着，目光一刻也不曾离开对方握拳的右手。阿尔斐杰洛嘴角勾勒出一抹利如刀锋的信心十足的笑容，完成了对敌人的击杀……

咦，怎么？

本应像死尸那样躺倒在地上的男人后退两步后，身体却仍站立在那里。考虑到他像杆子一样直的站姿，甚至叫人怀疑他到底有否受伤。当然，吉安的确吃了一拳，可是由于避开的时机比较及时，前胸所遭到的击打的程度其实并不重。他既没有捂住伤处弯腰喘气，更没有感到燥热。阿尔斐杰洛简直不愿相信自己的眼睛。

他一直以为只要自己的手触碰到对方的胸膛就能瞬间令其被烫得痛不欲生。他生来就有这能力，并且屡试不爽。他能使自身周围的空气变热，还能自己燃起火焰。不过，阿尔斐杰洛并不希望被他人察觉到自己怀有异能，所以他杀人时从不直接把火引燃，而是在接触对方身体的时候小心而快速地将火焰的热量注入进去，并控制其内脏自燃的程度。就算他的拳劲没有完全打在吉安身上，但他的手已经碰到了吉安。吉安应该死掉的。

可是现实就在眼前。阿尔斐杰洛也只好接受了。紫罗兰色的眸子透露出他强烈的不甘心，瞪着吉安。两人的交战停了下来。

这男人到底是何方神圣？阿尔斐杰洛趁休战的空档擦拭左脸的鲜血。这样下去不行。我赢不了。为什么这世上会有我战胜不了的家伙？

“你刀剑耍得相当不错。是谁教你的？”来到妓院后片语不出的吉安，竟然主动张口询问自己的对手。声音黯哑，却带着一丝敬意，与他严肃冷峻的外表和那难以亲近的表情很不相符。

“没人教我。我自学成才。”

阿尔斐杰洛愣了一秒，回答道。他撒了谎。事实上，有个退役的老兵给红枫叶剧院当门卫，曾教过他几手。但是阿尔斐杰洛认为在敌人面前用不着说实话。

吉安眉头深锁，似有嘲弄之意，显然没有相信。但他却说，“难怪动作不够标准。一味的劈砍，胡乱而又淘气。我很怀疑你是怎么打倒那些人的？”说罢，他瞄了瞄地面。

“我比他们快。快能弥补一切。”

“也对。”吉安仍在看他，没有半点进攻之意。

安东尼奥不耐烦了。自己花钱雇来的打手居然和敌人流畅地攀谈起来，置他的性命于不顾。他大叫着提醒吉安，“快结果他。我要你结果他！把他身体连同鸡巴切成一片一片！”

“不要活的吗？”吉安问话的时候依旧直视着阿尔斐杰洛。

“谁要那种东西！谁稀罕那种家伙的命！”安东尼奥厉声尖叫，“杀，杀了他——我要他死。越惨越好。”

“我才不会死在这里。”面对接受命令慢慢朝自己逼近的吉安，阿尔斐杰洛一面咬牙切齿地低吼，一面在心中默念，我一定要回到朱利亚诺身边。即使我不得不接受暂时无法打倒你的事实。

吉安冲了过来。阿尔斐杰洛必须做出回应。他咆哮着，以半舍身的姿势冲向吉安，就这么闯进敌人的怀里。以吉安移动的速度，区区一撞根本不足为虑，原本应该很简单地躲过去才是。可结果却是他仅凭右肩就将吉安撞了个满怀。

什么？“这家伙……！”

能将吉安撞飞，就连阿尔斐杰洛自己都吃了一惊。

虽然吉安在那一刻用青筋暴起的手指抓住了阿尔斐杰洛右手的手腕，可还是没能制止他猛烈的突进，因此，被阿尔斐杰洛前冲的惯性带动，弹飞了出去。阿尔斐杰洛连收身都无法做到，和吉安一起狼狈地倒在地面。他们撞过去的位置很不凑巧正好殃及到后面的安东尼奥。吉安在阿尔斐杰洛孤注一掷的撞击下未能保护雇主周全，反而连累安东尼奥也被撞倒。一颗门牙当场断裂，掉出口腔。强烈的冲击使安东尼奥陷入了手脚完全脱落的错觉。两个人的重量压在身上，令他全身麻痹无法动弹，意识里只感觉到浑身都在痛，最痛的莫过于牙齿。他捂住满口是血的嘴，布满肥肉的脸庞痛得顷刻间变了形，连一句话也骂不出。

撞作一团的三人之中，阿尔斐杰洛率先站了起来，杵在原地，不动如石。紫眸阴晴不定。

为什么就这样简单的……？

以吉安躲开他大部分拳峰的那次，还有他们对决剑术时他灵敏的步法来看，此刻被撞得四脚朝天的表现实在是大失水准。他甚至猜想对方是不是不打算继续和自己交战下去，有意帮助他脱困。当然这也只是随便想想而已，现在的阿尔斐杰洛根本没有时间去揣摩他的意图。

在他想这些事的时候，吉安连起身反击都没有。阿尔斐杰洛于是眼疾手快地从血泊里抓起安东尼奥的断牙，扬长而去。离开的时候脚步很急，还踢到了一两具尸体。吉安爬起来，半蹲在安东尼奥身前，用袖子擦了擦下巴，没有追击。灰绿的眼眸里，那个红金色秀发的男子离去的背影越来越小。既然他不动，就更不会有别的人敢阻拦阿尔斐杰洛离去了。

将自己在那个无法战胜的敌人面前表现出的颓势全都抛在脑后，阿尔斐杰洛迅速地远离了这家在他的血洗下惨不忍睹的妓院，奔跑在夜色中。抬头望去，仿佛连洁白的月亮都被鲜血染红。在他看不到的地方，有一双眼睛正注视着他。

 

 


	22. 阿尔斐杰洛（3）

V

 

在澡盆内整整泡了近一个小时的阿尔斐杰洛，看见朱利亚诺进了屋。

“你今晚似乎有点不在状态啊。”朱利亚诺说，“三次念错台词。”

阿尔斐杰洛什么都没说，直到爱人靠近，把手搭在浴盆上，他才开口，“是吗？真有那么多？”

“我数得很清楚。不会记错。在台下最关注你的人非我莫属了。”朱利亚诺将下巴搁在交错环绕在浴盆边缘位置的双臂上，歪着头，对表情有些茫然的沐浴男子笑道，“不过你还算机灵，临时编出意思差不多的句子蒙混过关。观众不会觉得有哪里不对劲。”

阿尔斐杰洛默认了朱利亚诺的揶揄。他在每一出戏中都有些什么台词，经常翻看他剧本的朱利亚诺是不会比他本人记得差的。

属于男人的粗糙的手指划过阿尔斐杰洛的肌肤。朱利亚诺怜惜地捧起他的左脸，抚摸着。被吉安伤到的那半边脸颊上的口子，在他回到剧院以后就已经很淡了。他无论受什么伤，愈合速度似乎总比常人来得快。打小时候起就是这样。他自己也不知道这是为什么。朱利亚诺在他上台前给他涂了些粉，盖住那狭长的伤口，现在就算近看也不一定能够发现。

“真是太令人痛心了。目前来说你还是靠脸吃饭的，要是不小心毁容……”朱利亚诺难过地说。阿尔斐杰洛呆呆地坐在那里，并未将他的话听进去。于是朱利亚诺晃了晃他的肩，叫他，“喂，你听到我说什么了吗？”

“嗯。”

他下意识地点点头，在水里慢慢扭过身子，直起半躺的腰板，将自己的人正对朱利亚诺的视线。朱利亚诺替他将湿漉漉地散落在眼前的发丝拨到旁边。那张熟悉而令人怦然心动的脸庞，布有散不开的阴霾。

“怎么了，有心事？”

“没，我……”

“到底怎么啦，任务不是圆满完成了吗？”朱利亚诺看着他，微微皱着眉。

阿尔斐杰洛昨夜出面替萨尔瓦托莱教训敌对帮会的老大安东尼奥以后，回到剧院已经一天。他们在晚餐结束后到演出开始前准备上妆的这段时候见过。他向阿尔斐杰洛询问结果，得知事情已经办完。阿尔斐杰洛还吻了他，深情地告诉他自己安全回来了。朱利亚诺对爱人即将履行承诺的表现充满了信心。可他现在这副魂不守舍、让人感觉想打退堂鼓的模样又算怎么回事？

“你打算何时去说？”因为心里没底，朱利亚诺只能直截了当地问。

阿尔斐杰洛听到他的问话，眼神颤动了一下。他明白朱利亚诺的意思。事先说好的，要在这次任务结束后找到萨尔瓦托莱，求他让自己脱离组织。朱利亚诺如今表现出有些催促的态度，也在情理之中。

可是……

这任务算完成了吗？萨尔瓦托莱要求他至少带回安东尼奥的一根手指，可他手上只有他断掉的门牙。很小一颗，还有半截留在安东尼奥出口成脏的臭嘴里。捡到的部分比小拇指的指甲片还小——还是在那个男人不明其意的纵容下得到手的。对于这样的结果，萨尔瓦托莱会感到满意吗？如果答案是不，那么他凭什么相信对方会允许自己申请退出组织。

诸如此类的思绪令阿尔斐杰洛产生了些许犹豫。刚失败就想脱身，这时机似乎不怎么好。盘算一下自己的行程。未来的五天他都不需要演出。他本想从长计议，过阵子再向萨尔瓦托莱开口。可若是反悔对朱利亚诺作出的承诺，阿尔斐杰洛则更加忍受不了自己。

迟迟等不到回复的朱利亚诺多少有些失去耐性。他把他拉起来，要他和自己对视。水珠沿着阿尔斐杰洛匀称的肌肉纹理缓缓往下滑，发出嘀嘀嘀的声音。他抬起在沉思的过程中不由得垂下的头，发现朱利亚诺正定定地凝视着自己。

他伸手拿起浴巾，擦了擦湿淋淋的脖子附近的头发，动作中透出焦虑，“好歹等我把身子洗干净吧。”他企图转移话题，“这天越来越热，我可不想冒着汗臭味出门。”

“也许吧。但是等你出去会再出汗。”朱利亚诺沉下脸，抱怨着。

后来的十秒钟内，他们都没再说话。阿尔斐杰洛用牙齿咬住下唇，低头深思。然后，将身体再度置于温水的怀抱。

“不要坐着。快决定。”

“我已经说了，我很快就会去的。”

“很快是多快？”他盯着他。

“马上。等我洗完。我是说真的。”他用掌心按住眼睛揉了揉。他瞒着朱利亚诺一直暗中与黑帮来往，让他在心理上对朱利亚诺负有一定的亏欠感。因此，尽管困难再大，他还是愿意至少去尝试一下。当重新注视朱利亚诺的时候，他紫色的眼睛已经一扫之前夹带着的犹疑不决的暗光，转为温柔和期盼的眼神，“你相信我吗？”

“你需要做些什么，来获得我的信任。而不是光靠嘴皮子。”朱利亚诺还是不放心，“我们在一起多久了？七年。这不是个短数字。我不求什么。养着一堆佣人的豪宅？到死也花不光的金币？那都不是我真正想要的。我只求自己付出七年的真心能有回报。”

“天呐，我的爱人，我就差没将自己的心挖出来给你看了。”阿尔斐杰洛几乎是用上台演出的功底低吟出这番话，“你爱了我七年，我又何尝不是如此？”

朱利亚诺这才转怒为喜。他主动靠过来，亲吻他。

阿尔斐杰洛柔软的嘴唇令他欲罢不能，激起了他的欲望。可是这一次，他没有得到任何回应。独自在爱人唇齿间吻了一会儿的朱利亚诺发现身前的男子果然还是不在状态。

“阿尔斐杰洛你……”

“我保证，等明天一早，我就会恢复自由身。”为了防止爱人瞎想，他再次承诺。

朱利亚诺还想说些什么，从打开的门缝外忽然探进一颗脑袋。和阿尔斐杰洛一样，那也是一个演员。

“朱利亚诺，别忙着和安杰洛缠绵啦。快帮我补妆。再过十分钟就要上台了。”

“好的，我就来。”朱利亚诺走在那人后面。他在门口转了个身，轻声对澡盆内微笑着目送自己的男人说，“等你的好消息。”

阿尔斐杰洛脸上的笑伴随朱利亚诺的离去逐渐脱落。房间再次只剩下他一人。他深深地被困扰在激烈奔腾的思绪之中。

他搞砸了。生平第一次。他没能给养父带回安东尼奥的一根手指，鸡|巴更不可能。他只给萨尔瓦托莱带回他的一颗牙。

他开始认真地思考那些事。

安东尼奥请来的高手，叫什么名字？

不是他不小心忘记，只是不愿再想起。

吉安。阿尔斐杰洛的脑中突然闪过一个激灵。没错。他叫吉安。吉安。

他在心中念了好多遍。

把脖子靠在浴盆边缘，仰着头，看向天花板，仿佛那是妓院染血的地面。

表演结束后，他就来到休息室，将自己的身体完整地交给了温热的水。洗澡的时候，他一直在想凌晨发生的事，不断地回想。

水冷了，又热了，如此重复了许多次。阿尔斐杰洛反复给它们加热的时候，想到的却是没能烧坏吉安胸腔的那一拳。

而在更早的时候，当他在台上为观众们呈上足够他们当好几日谈资的话剧时，他感觉自己好几次忘记了背诵许多遍的台词。不过庆幸的是，似乎并没有客人发现。想到朱利亚诺也许是唯一能看出自己是否发挥失常的人，阿尔斐杰洛忽然对自己竟有些不怎么想马上离开萨尔瓦托莱身边感到过意不去。

会让他如此焦躁归根结底还是因为凌晨的失利。怎么会发生那样的意外呢？

他在妓院三楼掀起了血腥的屠杀，安东尼奥的众多部下以及妓院老板的打手们没有一个敌得过他。如此无敌的自己，却败在了一个名不见经传的小角色手下。

更令他费解和不满的是，对方还有故意放水的嫌疑。尽管阿尔斐杰洛面临强敌顺利逃脱，但他心中却很愤懑。

拳头不自觉握起。他愤恨，是因为他从来没有这样狼狈过。

虽然当时阿尔斐杰洛满脑子都是要和爱人团聚，“为了朱利亚诺，决不能让自己身处险境”这样的想法，可如今，事后回想起来，他觉得与其没面子地败退还不如死战到底呢。

这绝对是人生一大耻辱。

可不管如何纠结，他还是选择了逃走。

要是再让我见到那个男人……

算了，还是不去想那些不确定的事了。着手于眼前吧。

阿尔斐杰洛倍感惆怅，却又别无选择。朱利亚诺已经很不高兴了。他知道自己不能再拖延下去。

他又泡了一会儿。他在演员休息室的澡盆里比往常多呆了至少半小时，随后擦干身体，穿起衣服，披着朦胧的月色出了门。

 

VI

 

来到萨尔瓦托莱位于阿尔诺河河畔的美丽宅邸已是深夜十一点了。阿尔斐杰洛坐在会客室里，等了近两个小时。每当他来到这间大宅，所耗费的等候时间都十分近似。先是管家将他迎进屋，再来，一名仆人给刚坐下来的他上了茶，接下来很长的一段时间内，都没有一个人进屋。他明白这里的规矩。对于大部分到此来访的客人，除了等待以外不能提出其他的要求。即便是为组织屡立奇功的阿尔斐杰洛也不例外。而当侍者通报萨尔瓦托莱允许接见他的时候，日历已经翻到了第二天。

“阁下，您的狗到了。”

走进书房，阿尔斐杰洛听到的第一句话，便是来自侍立于坐在书桌后的萨尔瓦托莱身侧的达里奥之口。看样子他们俩谈了很久。萨尔瓦托莱总是有这样那样的公事要忙，而作为副手的达里奥总是跟在他身边，寸步不离。

达里奥以一脸皮笑肉不笑的模样迎接走进来的男子，语气中充满了嘲弄。阿尔斐杰洛在走到距离书桌一米位置停下前，始终用森冷的目光斜睨着他。达里奥慑于那阴冷的透着寒光的紫色双眸，嚣张之气收敛了少许。

不知道他又在萨尔瓦托莱耳根子旁说了我多少坏话。阿尔斐杰洛想。自己失手的事他八成已经知道了。也许刚才正利用此事大做文章呢。

达里奥对阿尔斐杰洛不恭敬甚至藐视的态度，萨尔瓦托莱虽看在眼里，却没有表示什么。他只是用指甲弹了一下桌面，淡淡地说，“你先回去，达里奥。我和他单独聊聊。”期间，他一直看着阿尔斐杰洛。

达里奥鞠了一躬，遵照老大的意思退了出去。走到门口的时候，萨尔瓦托莱补充了句，“把门关上。”他照做了。关门的时候，已经走出屋子的达里奥的眼神明显地在往屋里瞟，似乎对无法知晓二人接下来交谈的内容感到遗憾。

拖泥带水或寻找借口对自己都没好处。于是，认定达里奥已经先行告过状了的阿尔斐杰洛决定开门见山，主动交代。

“我没能把安东尼奥那个杂碎的手指带来给您。我手里只有这个。”

一截带血的牙齿呈现在萨尔瓦托莱眼前。阿尔斐杰洛将它放在桌子上。

“我已经听说了。你在妓院收拾那家伙的时候遇到了阻拦。”萨尔瓦托莱也不做多余的客套，直接切入主题。从他沉着镇定的脸上看不出任何责备或别的负面情绪。他停留在宿敌断齿之上的视线只有半秒。

红金色头发的男子羞愧难当地点了点头，“对。”

“他是个怎样的家伙？”

“完全没见过。不像是道上的人。”想了一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛又补充道，“他叫吉安。功夫了得，使得一手好剑。除此之外我对他一无所知。”

“不是道上的人？”萨尔瓦托莱把眼睛眯紧。

“只能说，不像。”不知为何，阿尔斐杰洛第一眼见到吉安，就不觉得他是混黑道的。

“那他为何要插手两派的争斗，帮安东尼奥对付我们？”

阿尔斐杰洛摇了摇头。

萨尔瓦托莱抬了抬眼镜，静默片刻后说，“我会派人仔细打探，好好调查那男人的底细。就像安东尼奥调查你一样。我真没想到他竟然早就知道你了。怎么会这样……难道组织里有内鬼？”

阿尔斐杰洛一惊，“不会吧。”

这么说也不是不可能。尽管「铁皇冠」和「神圣的事业」互相势不两立已经很久，可由于萨尔瓦托莱近年来对外政策的改变，组织内的成员若想脱团去别处谋求发展，自由度还是比较高的。既然这样，就不排除会有立场不坚定的家伙趁机浑水摸鱼，两面讨好。

萨尔瓦托莱深思了一会儿，认为这暂时是个无解的问题，便大手一挥，对面露忧郁之色的阿尔斐杰洛说道，“我会让达里奥特别注意一下，有没有忠诚度不够、两面三刀的家伙。至于这次，不过是一次小小的失利罢了。来日方长。你也不必太放在心上。”

“啊，是的。”

居然就这样得到了谅解。首领的宽容，让阿尔斐杰洛觉得这一切实在来得太容易了。他几乎当场就要说出他意欲离开的念头。可是萨尔瓦托莱接下去的话制止了他。

“阿尔斐杰洛。”

“阁下？”

“你今年多少岁了？”

“二十三。”

“你藏匿在剧院，为我私下东奔西跑多久了？”

“八年。”

“已经八年了啊……确实不短了。你都这么高了，比上次见面的时候至少高出半个头，还生得一表人才。”仰头凝注着站在自己身前的阿尔斐杰洛的男子看起来似乎非常欣慰，“我可以想象得出，你这些年以来的艰辛。你很像我。我在十几岁的时候，也想无论如何都要做出些成绩来。”

“我能有今天全都靠您当年救了我，赋予我重新做人的尊严。否则我再怎样努力……”

“别说这些客套话。”萨尔瓦托莱摆摆手，示意他停下，“我问你，自从我把你捡回来，寄养在红枫叶剧院以后，我总共看过你几回？”

“三次。”他几乎是不假思索就回答了出来。他记得太清楚了。

“哪三次？”

“第一次是您领我过去。然后是第二年我过十六岁生日的时候。还有一次，”阿尔斐杰洛将记忆中的故事娓娓道来，“是我在地下竞技场给您教训税务官。那家伙总是变着法子找您麻烦，说您逃税漏税。真不识抬举。他看比赛看得很入迷，压根不知道危险迫近。直到我把酒瓶摔在他脑袋上，他才反应过来。他流着血在保镖的掩护下狼狈地逃走，我在后面追个不停。我打死了他全部的随行保镖，也把他揍了个半死。我犯了错误。第二天您就来上门来找我了。”

“对。你那次险些暴露身份，让那家伙知道你是我的人。我很生气。我一直告诫你穷寇莫追。我所求的也并非他的性命，而是惧怕。但你没听进去。”

“我当时太年轻，太莽撞了。虑事不周，差一点坏事。”阿尔斐杰洛微微低下腰。

显然，听他道歉并不是此次谈话的重点。萨尔瓦托莱问道，“那你知道我为什么很少来看你吗？”

“您公务繁忙，脱不开身。”

“这不是理由。再忙也能抽出时间。”

“那我……”

“还有，每到你生日我都会差人给你送礼物。木剑，木头飞镖，木头匕首，各式各样的。还有木头骑士骑着木马。你知道这又是为什么吗？”

“您是在锻炼我，培养我。期盼我成长为一个自立刚强的男子汉。”

阿尔斐杰洛半猜测半认真地说。他看见座位上的男子点了点头。

“对。你已经证明了自己的能力。你的身上有一股谁都没办法阻止的冲劲，这股冲劲帮助你用了八年时间就稳坐剧团主演的位置，谁也无法撼动。你才二十三岁，这一成绩的确难能可贵，不得不让人刮目相看。阿尔斐杰洛，你是个难得的人才。我很喜欢你。而且你的年纪已经差不多到从我手中接管这一切的时候了。我有意栽培你做‘铁皇冠’的下任领袖。”

“阁下……”萨尔瓦托莱的话给他带来的冲击不亚于一颗炮弹。他不自觉地从口中发出一阵低吟，已经惊愕得连嗓音都有些发颤，“您要将‘铁皇冠’交给我？”

“你没听错。我也很确定自己没讲错。”

一切来得太快，太突然。阿尔斐杰洛一时之间无法接受，感到大脑嗡嗡作响，晕眩不断，连脚后跟也开始发软。他怔怔地杵立在原地，看着萨尔瓦托莱站起来走向自己，停在他面前。

阿尔斐杰洛知道，他必须说些什么。朱利亚诺，朱利亚诺怎么办？如果他真按照萨尔瓦托莱所要求的接下这副担子的话，那他对朱利亚诺的保证岂不是……

一定要让萨尔瓦托莱改变心意。可是他不能明说。得找个挡箭牌。

于是，就有了下面的问话。

“达里奥，达里奥他会怎么想？他追随了您近二十年。在他心里或许已经根深蒂固地认为这一切您早晚会交给他的。”

“对他我有别的安排。”萨尔瓦托莱说，“他一直以为我只当你是条狗，但是他错了。我待你就像自己的亲儿子。我之所以不对你表现出过分的亲切也是怕有人对你不利。我疏远你，和你保持距离，是在保护你。”

那是怎样的感情？这个经历了无数风雨、拼搏奋斗数十年得到如今这一地位的硬汉，原本以为他会像冷血动物一样，没想到，他竟也会流露出寻常人那般细腻真挚而又平凡的感情吗？

阿尔斐杰洛不禁大胆地设想，他近些年处事态度的转变，是否也是受到了自己的影响。

萨尔瓦托莱踱步走到窗边，双手交握置于身后，背对阿尔斐杰洛。烛光照亮他的背影。

“我已经五十岁了。我有过那么多情妇，可她们一个都没给我生出儿子，包括我那早死的妻子。我很失望。或许我过去曾用暴力和权力处理过很多让我失望的人。背叛我的人也好，生不出蛋的母鸡也好。但是现在我不想再去追究到底是谁的过错。总之，这也许说明上帝是公平的。祂给了我事业，无数的金钱，名利，却拒绝将天伦之乐赠予我。”

“并非每个人都能享受天伦之乐。这听起来很容易，很简单，可对有些人却是镜中水月。虚无缥缈而又不切实际的幻想罢了。”

阿尔斐杰洛想也未想，随口便说。萨尔瓦托莱好像猜到这个神情复杂的年轻人在那一瞬间想到了什么似的，将话题引了过去。

“我记得，我和你的父亲做过一次生意。”

“和我的父亲？”阿尔斐杰洛果然非常在意地睁大眼睛盯着萨尔瓦托莱映照在玻璃上的脸庞，呢喃道，“您从来没跟我说过……”

“没必要告诉你。而且仅限那一次。”背光而立的男子回答，“你的父亲是个极其谨慎的人，在乎外界的名声高于一切。他想在各方面都表现得完美无缺，叫人无法挑剔。他相当热衷于去扮演一个极富道德感和正直感的商人。他做生意不是为了赚钱，只是为了那个角色。你猜别人怎么评价他，‘看，这是个多有良心的商人，和其他那些满身铜臭味的家伙们不同。他是真心为了我们好。’嘿，这真是天底下最大的笑话。哪有商人不爱财不图利，整天装得比慈善家还要悲天悯人的？既当婊|子又要立牌坊。和他做生意让我感到压抑至极，非常不舒服。我看他倒是适合去做演员。说不定造诣比自己的儿子还要高哩！”

用诙谐幽默的语调讥讽完以后，萨尔瓦托莱转过身，看到阿尔斐杰洛不知什么时候把身子略微侧了过去。此时，这名俊美的红金色头发的青年的侧脸看起来像结上了一层冰，没有任何人类的表情。但这股寒冷的怒意，却绝非对萨尔瓦托莱说话腔调的不满。

思绪随萨尔瓦托莱的话飘至远处。富商……情妇……看啊，这两人是多么得像，却又完全不像。

在阿尔斐杰洛的记忆中，存在过一个地方。宛如贫民窟一般的地方。污秽脏乱的陋巷尽头，是一条阴暗而又崎岖不平的羊肠小径。终日泛着恶臭的小径上，耸立着很多简陋残破、年久失修的老木屋。雨天和冬天是居住在这个地方的人们的噩梦。不，不应该说是居住，只是被简单地丢弃在了那里而已。落魄的流浪汉；穷途末路的地痞流氓、黑道份子；还有年华老去的伶人、娼妓；和被贵族、富豪始乱终弃的残花败柳，都是那儿的常客。但大多数的人都呆不了多久，陆续死去了。极端恶劣的生存环境，使那里俨然成为一个与世隔绝的地方，被外界视作城市的毒瘤。生活在贫民区总是让人感到一股深沉而又灰暗的绝望。家家房屋都漏水。每当暴雨天气，所有屋子都在随风摇摆，发出哭泣，仿佛下一秒就会被吹飞。而一旦到了每年的寒冬，便是死亡的高发期。那些平时由于食物紧缺或者不干净从而营养不良、面黄肌瘦的人们在缺乏御寒之物的情况下，悲惨而又不为人知地离世。冻死，或饿死。没人在乎。

有钱人背着家里的妻子，在外包养情妇。玩腻了以后，再将之抛弃。都是一个套路。可不同的是，阿尔斐杰洛的生父遗弃了被他搞大了肚子的情妇所生的孩子，养父却因为妻子和情妇们未能孕育后代收留了他。

“无关紧要的事说得太多了，也难免你会流露出那样的表情。”萨尔瓦托莱略显沉重的声音驱散了沉默的年轻人纷乱的思绪，“继续正题。”他说。

阿尔斐杰洛侧过身面对他，认真听着。

“我决定给自己放个长假。我要提前退休，好好歇息一阵。”

“您真的决意如此吗？您连一根白头发都没有，正当壮年。”

“你就让一个老来无子的可怜虫去追求到了这个岁数的人该有的生活去吧。”萨尔瓦托莱沉吟一声后说道，“你刚才问我达里奥怎么办，我现在就告诉你，虽然我打算将‘铁皇冠’托付给你，但是关于纺织品的生意这一块我暂时不准备让你接手。你在经商方面并无天赋，我早就看出来了。农民种田，士兵练武，医师救人。不要不高兴，每个人生来的天赋不同，不可能样样精通。但你可以在黑道领域好好发展，发挥所长。”

阿尔斐杰洛不再说话了。萨尔瓦托莱已经用他的诚意打动了他。

“等我哪天百年以后，我经营了二十多年的生意早晚也是需要有人接替的。我会让达里奥全权接管那一块。名义上的老板是你，具体的事宜交给他去办。这就是我对你、对达里奥的安排。”

“我只是挂名吗？”

尽管这么问，但阿尔斐杰洛知道，年长自己十四岁的达里奥在组织内部最有人脉和声望，能威胁到自己的人只有他。而且达里奥也是养父从多年以前就决定花心思重点培育的一个人才。只不过他们二人，萨尔瓦托莱采取的教育方式和培养方向是截然不同的。

“你有什么异议吗？你们一文一武搭档，岂不是很完美。他平时喜欢刁难你，但也只是逞口舌之快。我相信以一名合格领导者的度量，应该不会将这些小事放在心上吧？”

“这是当然。”阿尔斐杰洛微微一笑，自信的光彩流转在眼底，“我完全没有异议。我的一切都是拜您所赐。我会和达里奥和平相处的。相信达里奥也和我的想法一样。”

“很好，很好。”萨尔瓦托莱双手拍着阿尔斐杰洛的肩，连连点头。

“您也跟他谈过了？”

“还没。我会找个时机告诉他，做通他的思想工作。只要身为元老的达里奥带头支持你，你坐稳一把手的位置便是指日可待的事。”

听完他说的，阿尔斐杰洛假装满不在乎地点点头。难怪那家伙刚才还那样对我。真想知道他得知自己被安排成我的助手后会有怎样的表情，他想。也许很快就能看见了。

“如此一来我就没有后顾之忧了。”萨尔瓦托莱继续说，“务必要在你接班之前彻底整垮安东尼奥的势力。等将来留给你的，应该会是‘铁皇冠’在佛罗伦萨独占鳌头的大好局面吧。”

对于强势整合了两大帮派势力、搀和自己与修道院之间的麻醉药剂的生意、还得到比阿尔斐杰洛更加厉害的爪牙的安东尼奥，萨尔瓦托莱自然是不会对他罢手的。

而在阿尔斐杰洛心里，却装着其他的事。安东尼奥，吉安，这些都不是问题。他早晚会对那个诋毁他人格、取笑他是不男不女的胖子和那个叫吉安的男人还以颜色——以「铁皇冠」总老大的名义。这些根本不必急于一时。如今的问题在于朱利亚诺那边不好交代。对阿尔斐杰洛脱离黑帮的控制满怀希翼的他，得知这一与预期截然相反的消息后，不知能否接受。本应与萨尔瓦托莱以及他背后的势力一刀两断的自己，非但没有与之划清界限，反而陷入了更深的泥潭。阿尔斐杰洛忘记的，恰恰是他今夜过来准备和萨尔瓦托莱畅谈的真正目的。

“剧院那边……”

“你做演员本来就只是个跳板，没必要投入太多感情进去。”见他仍然一副很为难的样子，萨尔瓦托莱安抚道，“不过红枫叶剧院本身就是属于我名下的不动产之一，等你继承我的位置后自然也归你所有。财产的继承人是你。你想怎样处置都可以。养一两个艺人什么的都是你的自由。化妆师也完全可以哦。”

阿尔斐杰洛这才完全松了口气。萨尔瓦托莱对他和达里奥的定位还是相当清楚的。

“为了‘铁皇冠’，为了您的事业，我今后一定会鞠躬尽瘁，和达里奥忠诚合作的。”他深深地弯腰鞠躬，朝被自己认定为养父的中年男子致敬。这一鞠躬充分展现了他作为演员的素质，诚挚庄严而又真实，让人感觉不到一丝虚假。

“好。我们谈得差不多了。时间不早了，你先回去，享受没剩下几天的艺人生活吧。”萨尔瓦托莱挥挥手，示意侍立在门口的仆从送阿尔斐杰洛出门。他自己也送了一小段路。当阿尔斐杰洛踏出书房的时候，他贴在他的耳畔低语，“至于和安东尼奥何时开战，我会先跟达里奥商榷妥当之后再找人通知你。你等我的消息吧。”

离开萨尔瓦托莱的府邸后，默默地疾走在返回红枫叶剧院漆黑无人的夜路上的阿尔斐杰洛片刻不停地思考着。

事情完全脱离预期的轨道发展。萨尔瓦托莱那大段的说辞到底有几分真情几分假意，他不想费心去深究。因为到了这个时候，过程已然不再重要，唯有结果最令他在意。

自己要做黑帮老大了吗？听起来似乎不错。很不错。只是这有悖于阿尔斐杰洛历来信奉的真理。

他总认为，一个人若想得到些什么，就必定要付出相应的努力。不劳而获是不可能的。所以他的眼光永远向上，向前。他作出的选择永远目的单纯到无需怀疑。更不要说有时候往往人们付出再多的努力和心血，也并非能每一次都得到回报。

可前不久发生的事情，却颠覆了他早已巩固成型的价值观。在这世界上，竟真的有如此轻而易举便能到手的东西。这还不是别的那些微不足道的东西，而是一个宝座。一个集结了四百余人的传统黑道组织领袖的宝座。这是阿尔斐杰洛想破脑袋都不曾想到的。

当机遇出现在手中的时候，不去好好把握，放任它溜走，简直是对自己的背叛。虽然这毫无征兆地闯入自己怀中的宝座从某种意义上说也可算是命运之神对自己的一种变相的戏弄，不过这种戏弄，自然是阿尔斐杰洛乐意接受的。

可是，这也就意味着他将要面对朱利亚诺大失所望的面容。

该怎么做？再撒个谎吗？可我不喜欢骗他。

不止一次地隐瞒自己和黑帮人士还保有联系已经让他矛盾万分。而这一次……自己永远也不可能离开组织了。不但如此，他再过不久就要坐上萨尔瓦托莱的位置了。他能指挥好多人，做好多事。

而一个小小的剧院能带给自己的又是什么？演得再好，再受欢迎，他终究只是个演员。仅此而已。上升的空间已经不多。再往上爬，也只能做个演员。加盟更大的剧团，去更大的剧院工作，依然还是个演员。大红大紫的名演员——最多也就是前缀发生变化罢了。

所以，他才不甘心居于这样一片狭小的天地，做一辈子的井底之蛙。他奋发图强努力到现在，都是为了获得更高质量的生活。

而事到如今，唯一阻挠他踏上品尝权力之路的第一步、实现争做人上人这一梦想的便是朱利亚诺——这个让他深爱到不愿失去的人。

阿尔斐杰洛突然好想和朱利亚诺促膝长谈一番而渐渐加快了回程的脚步。

纵然会让爱人失望，可是只要毫不隐瞒地吐露出自己的心声——这样就行了吗？说不出为何，总之阿尔斐杰洛心中怀抱着的模糊的期望，就像被风吹跑了似的不消片刻便无影无踪了。

就算他能做到绝对的坦诚，可是作为一心一意只想和心爱之人过上普通的生活的朱利亚诺来说，他可能永远都无法理解阿尔斐杰洛的苦恼。尽管他向来迁就自己，而自己也愿意和他推心置腹地深谈下去，但是这一次关乎到某个名为阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的男人的一生，以及他今后的命运走向。个人幸福与之相比顿时显得很渺小了。对于朱利亚诺能够理解他并赞同他的可能性，阿尔斐杰洛不敢抱太大希望——那实在是悬得很。

或许自己想要和朱利亚诺好好地维持现状过下去，除了再一次地对他撒谎以外没有第二种选择。

或许谎言，便是生活中不可缺少的一部分。

阿尔斐杰洛默许烦恼缠绕在自己周身，继续往前走。比起不断朝剧院、朝朱利亚诺迈进的双脚，心灵的疲惫正一点一滴地侵蚀他。由于陷入沉思之中，因此，他根本没有注意到在他无法看见的角落，仍有一双眼睛在黑暗中静静凝视着自己。

 


	23. 阿尔斐杰洛（4）

VII

 

红枫叶剧院后门处，有一块属于阿尔斐杰洛的私人场地。日落西山，夜幕初降。现在，这片平日里用来练武的不大不小的场地正被短兵相接的声音笼罩着。

褪下华丽而又行动不便的戏服，仅着开襟上衣和马裤的阿尔斐杰洛在与一名右眼戴着眼罩的男子对战。双方你来我往，战况激烈。绚丽的红金色秀发随主人舞剑的动作在空中优美地飘扬，融入周围夕阳西去光线渐暗的景致。有两个累了坐在木桶上歇息的杂役向这边探来视线。从他们不打算干涉、纯粹观望的眼光能够看出他们早已认为这是稀松平常的事。“安杰洛会赢。”“我也这么看。”他们议论了两句便起身离开，继续去干活。二人走后不久，维持了一分钟左右的平手局面就如他们预测的那样被打破了。

“停，停。脖子，我的脖子。”

被对手一剑逼得紧贴柱子的老兵好像发牢骚一般地大叫着，在看到阿尔斐杰洛及时收剑后，重重呼了口气。

“——将军。”阿尔斐杰洛似乎心情很好地微笑着。他友好地伸出未拿剑的左手，把老兵歪斜的身子拉了起来，“不必担心，这只是木剑。”

“可木剑还是能戳死人的。”离开逼近咽喉的木剑的威胁后，老兵活动了一下四肢，叹道，“不愧是安杰洛啊……哎，胜算连两成都不到。我越来越难赢你了。不过这也正是所谓的名师出高徒吧。”

“论给自己脸上贴金的功夫，我大概永远都比不上你。”阿尔斐杰洛擦了一把额头上的汗珠。半敞开的衣襟下面，健实的胸膛微微起伏。鼓起的肌肉线条由于战斗终结而变得柔和。

“对你来说只要剑术超越我不就可以了吗？看你刚才气势汹汹的样子，我差点以为你要把我的头砍掉，让它离开我使用了四十七年的这具身体了。”不知是为了纾缓阿尔斐杰洛给自己带来的巨大的压力，还是本性使然，老兵笑呵呵地说，“那样的话无论是我孤独的脑袋还是我无头的身体都会很不习惯的。”

“啊，真是不好意思啊，伊凡。是我太认真。”阿尔斐杰洛平复了呼吸。与在心中苦叫连连的老兵不同，他似乎还有些意犹未尽。

“认真？对，你今天可是拖了我整整一个下午啊。哦，还有昨天，前天，大前天，大大前天……”独眼老兵伊凡说道，“虽说你一直对学武有着浓厚的兴趣，但你也不至于这样卖力吧？再喜欢练剑你的本职工作也是表演。”

阿尔斐杰洛答不上来，只能埋头苦笑。尽管从开始交手到战斗结束仅维持了很短的时间，但这只不过是众多对战中的其中一局。事实上，阿尔斐杰洛从吃过午饭后就拜托伊凡陪他训练了。他在吉安面前曾声称自己无师自通，可实际上他的剑术都是这位退役好多年、如今为剧院看门的老兵教给他的。两人模拟真实对战，就这样打打停停持续了数个小时。

这五天里——自从输给吉安、并和萨尔瓦托莱密谈过以后，阿尔斐杰洛便找到这几年一直授予他剑术的老士兵，和他切磋了很多盘。交战期间，他产生了很多幻觉，让他误以为自己是在和吉安对战。他甚至在一次切磋中差点刺瞎了对方的另一只眼睛。我把他当作吉安了，他当时想。伊凡尽管剑术精湛，但毕竟年纪大了，体力跟不上，已经不是阿尔斐杰洛的对手。他不禁想，如果对手换做吉安，刚才差点被抹脖子的人会不会是我呢？

“你最近到底怎么了？”伊凡问。

“也许我很向往登上战场大展手脚吧。”他说。

“哈，那可不是什么值得鼓舞的好理想哦。”老兵用手点点遮蔽在眼罩之下的右眼，“早就告诫过你的，战场可是彻头彻尾的地狱啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛不置可否地淡淡一笑，笑容给人暧昧而又模棱两可的感觉，“不管怎样，多谢你的陪练。今天就到这儿吧。我去洗洗。”

一边擦汗一边转身离去的年轻男子的背后飘来老兵的询问声，“对了，这几天怎么不见朱利亚诺那小子围着你转？”

阿尔斐杰洛回过头，说，“他不要我了。”虽然想夸张地做出一个足以博取他人同情心的无奈表情，可不知怎地，肢体却不太配合，最终只能僵硬地撇嘴笑笑，看上去就像刚经受了失恋一蹶不振的模样。

“哎，”老兵感叹着，“有时我真分不清你的话到底是真的还是假的。”

“你的意思是我很会骗人？”

“只能说你演技太棒啦！”

伊凡朝他挥挥手，提着剑走远了。现在反倒是阿尔斐杰洛停在原地，注视着对方远去的背影的眼神极为复杂而又不明朗。

其实这回自己说的是真的，他想。以往的自己只是特意对旁人说假话，营造出一种他很深藏不露的感觉罢了。

伊凡提及的那个名字，正是如今的阿尔斐杰洛最难以面对的。

五天，朱利亚诺已经五天没有和他说话了，同时这也意味着他已经五天没让阿尔斐杰洛碰他了。

原因是因为五天前，他接受了萨尔瓦托莱的安排，决意接过养父交给自己的权力交接棒。他虽然在内心挣扎了很久，但最终还是没有选择隐瞒朱利亚诺，一五一十地将事情的原委说了出来。结果显而易见，朱利亚诺对言而无信的阿尔斐杰洛失望至极，几乎表现出要和他断交的态度来。

他回家去住了。阿尔斐杰洛则留宿剧院，没有自己的家。这本来也没什么，因为五天之内剧团全员都休息。托了他们的福，暂时没活干的朱利亚诺不用每天来剧院报到了。最近支撑着剧院门面的是几个小有名气的歌剧家，而他们都有自己的化妆师。他的确不用频繁地在家和工作地点之间往返。可是阿尔斐杰洛却认为，朱利亚诺是在故意躲避自己。

一般来说，阿尔斐杰洛是红枫叶剧院的固定演员。他不用跟随剧团辛苦地到处奔波，转战他处进行巡回表演，这多亏了萨尔瓦托莱的关照。每当阿尔斐杰洛所在的铃铛响剧团到其他地方演出，或处于休假期，朱利亚诺都会想方设法跟住宿在红枫叶剧院的阿尔斐杰洛见面的。可是现在……阿尔斐杰洛获得了长达五天的假期，朱利亚诺却一天都没来看望自己。曾经形影不离的二人，彼此间的感情难道真的走到尽头了吗？

心中一抹失落感涌起。已经一连数日都不见朱利亚诺的身影了。今晚是恢复演出的第一天，他不来看我了吗？

就连萨尔瓦托莱那里也没有任何消息。这几天，日子过得很清闲。不过阿尔斐杰洛相信自己的养父是个言出必行的男人。暂时没音讯只是因为时机还没到。

街上的气氛变了，他能够感受到。此地势力最强盛的两个帮派正在紧锣密鼓地做战前准备。阿尔斐杰洛这几日虽然大门不出二门不迈，却依然敏锐地嗅出最近这一带的氛围已经达到剑拔弩张的地步。他在一天前独自对着木桩练剑的时候，看见一个双腿被打断至半身瘫痪、鼻青脸肿、奄奄一息的男子被人抬走，那男人的手腕上有很显眼的代表安东尼奥阵营的黑色鱼钩图案。街上的行人，小贩，甚至头戴高帽身披黑袍的教堂的神父都在传，「铁皇冠」与「神圣的事业」马上就要为争夺领头羊的位置而开战了。

一切就像养父说的那样，等剪除安东尼奥的势力后，阿尔斐杰洛就能坐上属于他的宝座。

可是这样一场至关重要、令全城都为之轰动的战斗，不让他出马真的摆得平吗？

无尽的不快令他倍感烦心，越想越难过。干脆抛开所有的烦恼，一心一意准备晚上的演出吧。

 

VIII

 

在四周热闹喧嚷、宾客济济满堂的剧院正厅里，一个身材高挑、肌肉紧致、衣着朴实、神情孤傲淡漠的黑发绿眼的男人根本算不上特别。

今夜的压轴好戏——由铃铛响剧团带来的「托斯卡纳风云」还有五分钟就要上演。此剧讲述的是托斯卡纳的女伯爵玛蒂尔达帮助教皇格里高利七世与亨利四世对抗。格里高利七世——这位用尽各种方法使许多王国和地区屈服于天主教会权威的教皇，是教会改革的中心人物，他为了使教皇的权力凌驾于世俗统治者之上、实现教会统治世界的野心，与神圣罗马帝国皇帝亨利四世进行了毕生的斗争。在神权与君权的激烈斗争中，作为教皇密友的玛蒂尔达女伯爵扮演着不可或缺的角色。亨利四世第一次被教皇绝罚后，曾在她的卡诺萨城堡向教皇赤足悔罪。当教皇第二次对亨利四世处以绝罚，战争随之爆发。皇帝宣布废黜教皇，率军越过阿尔卑斯山，围困罗马。玛蒂尔达女伯爵断断续续与亨利作战，有时还亲自披挂上阵。她资助教皇的军事行动，是格里高利七世最有力的支持者。

挤进熙熙攘攘的人群，在重重阻碍下前行的男人目光如炬地凝视着被红色帷幕所掩盖的舞台。他知道剧情大致讲述的是什么，因为那是大约发生在一个世纪以前的真实历史。

有一名手捧托盘的侍者上来招呼这位看起来非常孤僻的客人，问他要不要来点点心或者酒。他摆了摆手，始终目视舞台，坚持不与他人进行目光交汇。不顾侍者投给他的嫌弃的眼神，他顺利地在人群中找到属于自己的位子就坐。

演出开始了。随着厚重红布幕缓缓拉开，观众情绪高涨，掌声雷动。“安杰洛！安杰洛！”他们好像事先商量好那样齐声叫道，欢呼饰演女伯爵的阿尔斐杰洛出场。

作为男儿身却出演女角，对阿尔斐杰洛而言无疑是一项重大的挑战。他骑在白色的道具马上，身披银灰色轻甲，并在外面套上几乎可以拖地的正红长袍。由于外袍的包裹，内里的轻甲仅露出领口和袖口能够看见，在这身专门为反串女性角色的阿尔斐杰洛量身打造而略带中性气质的装扮外，还披着威风凛凛的红披风。

此时，他正骑着剧组制作的假马，英姿飒爽地在摇曳的烛光、升起的烟幕和阵阵强烈的掌声中闪亮登场。当话剧正式开始后，场下迅速安静下来。全体观众不约而同地停止呼声，将接下来的时光留给舞台上闪耀的演员们。

在男人座位往后数三排的观众席靠左边的某个位子上，坐着一个双眸如黑曜石般深邃明亮、脸庞透露出思念和柔情之色的男子。他看得非常认真，眼睛时刻追随台上那名红金色头发的演员的一举一动而动。可以说，是在座所有人中看得最仔细的一个。

当扭过头注意到那名男子的时候，原本十分专注于台上演出的男人仿佛突然对这出戏失去兴趣似的，起身离开了座位。他轻手轻脚地走到自己所在位置的后面第四排，小心翼翼地在注意力投注于剧情的观众中间穿梭。人们为他的打扰表现出厌烦的态度，但更多的人对他丝毫不在意。他对坐在那名男子正后方座位上的观众说了些什么，那人便点点头，识趣地走掉了。然后，这个使用了不明手段轻易就让他人自愿离场的男人，从后面叩了叩背着爱人偷偷来到剧院观看表演的男子——朱利亚诺的肩膀。

回过头，看到的是一个陌生的男人。朱利亚诺皱了皱眉毛，压低声音说，“你叫我？”

“难道我在敲别人？”男人反问道。

“嘿，现在不是时候。我要看表演。而且我不认识你。”

“我认识你就行了。你是台上那个红头发主演的情人。”

情人这个称谓让朱利亚诺多少有些抵触，他们的关系明明要更进一步的。情人很多时候只是由于性关系而保持联系的人。这样的人随时都有可能分手。与此相比，他更喜欢恋人，或者爱人这样的词。可是，即将成为「铁皇冠」领袖的阿尔斐杰洛的未来正不可避免地与自己渐行渐远……这事实让他感到沮丧。“你有什么事吗？”他没好气地说。

“你爱他？”

男人仿佛期待老师给自己解答的学生那样诚恳而严肃地问道。这问题几乎让人失笑。

“看看这里的人。”朱利亚诺说，“谁都爱他。”

“可是他们对他的爱，与你的完全不同。”

“真啰嗦啊。你打扰到我了，先生。有空再聊。”

朱利亚诺不想再搭理这个莫名其妙与他攀谈起来的男人了。他想转过头去，去看台上的爱人。但……

“看着我，好吗？我在和你说话。”

男人用严厉的、让人深感不安、却又完全无法抗拒的目光让朱利亚诺扭脖子的动作中止了。

“噢，我真是不应该……不知怎么搞的，我刚刚太没礼貌了。”那双闪烁着黑曜石光芒的明亮的眼睛，已经变得犹如深暗的永夜那般混沌，对陌生人的警戒心亦随着眼神的改变不复存在。

“没关系。”即使成功瓦解了对方的意志，男人也没有笑。

“你还想说什么？”

“给你个忠告。”男人轻声在他耳边说，“你既然爱他，就该为他着想。”

“我该怎么做，才算为他着想？”

“放他走。”

此话一出，朱利亚诺无神的眼睛顷刻间恢复了理性的光芒。他本想反驳，却让突然爆发出的如雷鸣般的掌声带走了注意力。

台上的女伯爵慷慨激昂地进行战前动员，陈列亨利四世与教廷对抗的罪行用来鼓舞士气，正说到高|潮部分。阿尔斐杰洛无论说话语气、行动神态、面部表情都表现得极为逼真，与扮演亨利四世及格里高利七世的演员的对手戏亦十分精彩，人们为几名演员完美而精湛的演技所折服，掌声一次次回旋在大厅上空。

朱利亚诺自豪地微笑着，和其他观众一起为爱人送上掌声。当他再把头转回身后的时候，位子上的男人早已不见人影，好像刚才自己见到的是个不存在的幽灵。朱利亚诺想让自己清醒一些似的使劲摇了摇头，决定忘掉它，转而继续欣赏这场由阿尔斐杰洛带给他的视觉盛宴。

随后剧情进行到玛蒂尔达女伯爵成功怂恿亨利之子康拉德叛变对抗自己的父亲。一小时后，整部剧以年迈的亨利四世交代一切事情、并宽恕了包括儿子在内的自己所有的敌人后安详离去为结尾落下帷幕。场下的观众集体起立，对着沉沉落下的红色布幕热烈地鼓掌。

演出结束的时间差不多是九点。为此排练了数月不止的演员们在无尽的赞许声中纷纷谢幕，有些人下台接受观众的要求为他们耐心地签名，其中就有身为主演之一的阿尔斐杰洛。

仍然穿着表演用的轻甲、长袍和披风的男子还未来得及褪下这些戏服，在快速地为几名观众签完名之后，便径直走到靠后几排的观众席。那是朱利亚诺所在的地方。话剧结束后，他并没有马上离场。他的目光始终紧咬万众瞩目之下的红金色头发的青年。也是因为如此，他才能发现阿尔斐杰洛也在不停往自己这边看。

见爱人的身影越来越近，朱利亚诺渐渐不知所措了。想走，又不想走。正当他犹豫不决站在原地徘徊之际，阿尔斐杰洛已经来到他跟前，抓起他的手腕。

“那个男人跟你说了什么？”

“谁？”朱利亚诺被问得有些发懵，但他马上就反应过来阿尔斐杰洛指的是那个不知为什么和自己突然搭讪的怪男人，“你过来就是问我这个的？”他甩开对方的手。

“我……我很开心你能来。真的。也感到很意外。”阿尔斐杰洛暂且按捺下心底对朱利亚诺到场的惊讶和感动，说道，“但我想先搞清楚那个家伙干嘛找上你。我必须知道。你一定要告诉我。”

阿尔斐杰洛的神态非常焦急，表现出急欲知晓的态度来。理由很简单，因为那个男人正是前些日子故意在决斗中放水、助他顺利逃走的安东尼奥的爪牙——吉安。

这男人到底安得什么心，为何找上朱利亚诺？这是阿尔斐杰洛眼下最关心的问题。

而对于这一情况，实际上他早在吉安和朱利亚诺交谈开始的那一刻便发现了。他逼迫自己不往那个方向看，心底不安和困惑却在渐渐加剧。但是基于演员所必须具备的素养，他没有让这些情绪影响自己。直到不慌不乱地坚持演完、下场以后才过来询问。

初步分析，应该是吉安查到朱利亚诺是自己重要的人，想用他来要挟自己。刚刚大厅聚集了那么多人，想必吉安深知自己没有下手的机会而主动放弃了吧？阿尔斐杰洛不确定自己就这么追出去是不是明智之举，可此事牵扯到朱利亚诺的安危，他不能不管。

阿尔斐杰洛用急切的眼神望着爱人，等他开口。

“他问我爱不爱你什么的……其实也没什么。我和他还没聊完，他就不知道去哪了。”仍在气头上的朱利亚诺语焉不详地答道，语气有些尖刻，“才几天不见我就多了一个竞争对手。他是你的追求者？”

“当然不是。”不知道要不要拆穿吉安身份的阿尔斐杰洛表情极为苦恼。

“算了，”朱利亚诺板着脸，“我要回去了。麻烦让开。”

“不行。”阿尔斐杰洛拦在他身前，阻断去路，“为了你的安全着想，你得呆在这里等我。”

“你要我呆在这儿？”

“对。去我房间。”

“凭什么？”

“因为能被允许爬上我的床的人普天之下只有你。你不想再与我共度春宵了？”

“噢，很诱人的条件。”朱利亚诺将头偏至一边，眼珠无目标地左右转动，想避开那炙热的紫罗兰色的眼睛，“可是听你的意思，你似乎是要出去。”

一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛在朱利亚诺脸上窥见一闪而过的充满着爱意和些许嫉妒的表情，这让他内心欣喜若狂。同时，更加深了他要保护爱人的决心。

“没错。你等我回来。”阿尔斐杰洛此刻说话的语速相当快，“三言两语实在是讲不清楚。反正你记着那家伙是个绝对不能靠近的危险分子就对了。千万不要再跟他说一句话。现在，我要去跟踪他，随后就来找你。我爱你。”

他不由分说地在满脸茫然纳闷的朱利亚诺的额头上留下一个轻吻，就擦过他的肩膀迅速往剧院外跑去。

“你要去跟踪？等等，阿尔……”

红色披风拂过朱利亚诺脸畔。红金色头发的男子已经跨出数步，以极快的速度离开了他的视野。

“居然就这样穿着戏服跑出去了……真是蠢蛋一个。”朱利亚诺咬牙骂了一句后，不禁噤声。因为他嘴里的这个蠢蛋，正是自己深爱到无法割舍的。

 

IX

 

“有一个头发黑得像炭、眼睛灰绿，差不多这么高的男人，往哪去了？”

一路上，通过不断对行人加以盘问，阿尔斐杰洛总算确定了追踪吉安的方向。

可到了最后，他翻遍了附近五个街区，都未找到要寻找的人。原本就像在黑暗中追寻猎物的猎豹一般灵敏的阿尔斐杰洛，在盲目奔跑的过程中不断想起数日前的一桩旧事。那天，他被命令去妓院教训安东尼奥，却在半道上遭遇不明人士跟踪。那个不曾追到的人如今就像挥之不去的阴影那样占据了他整个大脑。在烦恼的心情的笼罩下，察觉到自己正在被戏弄的阿尔斐杰洛嘴里低声地诅咒着，顿时都分不清东南西北了。就在他认为自己又将无功而返的时候，在前方街角处，他看见了一个女人。

那女人尽管表露出一副急需找人的模样踮起脚尖朝薄雾弥漫的街道尽头焦急地张望着，最终却只是搓着手无可奈何地待在原处。听到阿尔斐杰洛脚步声渐近，她立刻转过头，脸上有难以掩饰的慌张和害怕以及轻微的想要求助的意味。她有一头柔细的枣红色的长发，体态丰满修长，穿着黑如墨汁的羽饰礼服。这样一位打扮完全不属于平民阶级的女士，怎么在深夜单独游荡在街上呢？

“需要帮助吗，女士？”阿尔斐杰洛在她面前停下。

“是的，先生。”女人点头说。她的手松松地放在嘴边，给人胆小不自信的感觉。仔细端详，能发现她其实仪容端庄，相貌出众，气质清凉甜美。

她不认识我。这是出现在阿尔斐杰洛脑中的第一个念头。他打算暂时撇开知名度的问题，抱着想问问她有没有看见自己要找的人的念头和她交谈起来。

“请告诉我你遇到了什么困难？”

“有个小偷抢走了我的钱包，往那边跑了。”女人朝她刚才张望的方向指了指。

“您能描述一下他的外貌特征吗？”

“我没看清，他突然从我身边冲过，跑得很快……”女人看了看地面。可能是又想起了些什么，她忽然抬起头，夸张地高声叫道，“啊，似乎是黑色头发。我骂了他一句，他就回头朝我瞪了一眼，那双绿色的眼睛可吓人了……”

阿尔斐杰洛不动声色地眯起了双眼。女人描述的偷盗者外貌和吉安的外形极为相符。

“我明白了。请您留在此处，等我把钱包讨要回来。”

再次掌握到正确方向的阿尔斐杰洛在深呼吸一口后，便小跑步般地朝女人指示的道路追寻而去。他走得很急。夜风吹拂着他那被快速疾走的动作所带动起来的头发和袍子。就连身后传来的女人真挚的道谢声，也像是淹没在了风声中。

现在所行进的这条路，在其尽头蔓延着一股其他区域所没有的雾气。街道阴暗而无人迹，似乎迷雾把所有的人都赶进了屋里。无星的黑色夜空格外深沉，月亮是此刻唯一伴随阿尔斐杰洛的伙伴。

他看似在很短的时间内就做出继续追踪、并为女人出头的决定，其实是经过前前后后的一阵寻思的。吉安已经威胁到朱利亚诺的安全，非得把那家伙揪出来杀死不可。他深知自己不是吉安的对手，但他天生心高气傲，如今有弱者向他求助，那就不能放弃表现的机会。

说起那个叫吉安的男人，表面上似乎一副正人君子的严肃模样，还武艺高强，可没想到竟然品德恶劣到去偷女人的钱袋？他不是有安东尼奥付给他的佣金吗？

不过，既然是自愿为黑帮打工的家伙，没有道德底线也是正常的。阿尔斐杰洛忽视了自己也是黑道中人的事实，疾走在寻找吉安的路上。直觉告诉自己他离对方越来越近了。只有缠绕在身边的湿重浓密的雾气，让他十分的不舒畅。

找到吉安的话，可能会就此开战。自己打得赢吗？尽管阿尔斐杰洛已经成长到足以打败师父伊凡的程度，但他的剑术在吉安面前还是有些相形见拙了。何况他这次急着出来，没带剑。

这时候再想打退堂鼓已经不可能。追出去约莫两分钟的阿尔斐杰洛在迷雾缭绕的道路尽头，终于看见了这几天一直被自己幻想为交战对手的那个男人，和另一个站在他身旁的女子……

 


	24. 阿尔斐杰洛（5）

 

“怎么是你……？”阿尔斐杰洛的声音在颤抖。

是前不久还声称自己钱包被偷、求他帮忙的女人。此刻，她紧挨在吉安身边，一只手挽着他的胳膊。吉安双手放在身侧，没有对她的热情做出回应，却也没有拒绝。由此可以判定他俩应该是熟人，关系还不一般。女人姣好的脸庞挂着一抹微笑，仿佛天底下所有的纯真和善良都写在她脸上。她饶有兴味地看着被她骗上钩的阿尔斐杰洛，欣赏他震惊而又气愤的样子。

“居然是一路的……你们合伙玩我？”

“为什么要明知故问呢，先生？”女人笑着说，“虽然我更喜欢你用邀约这个词。”

阿尔斐杰洛心里气到不行，又不想与女人发生口角，只能把头转向吉安，向他质问，“吉安，你在耍什么把戏？想解决我就直截了当地对我发出挑战，我会接受的。别拿女人算计我，更不要殃及不相关的无辜者。婆婆妈妈的算什么男人？你敢打朱利亚诺主意的话……我要你好看！”

吉安默不作声，女人代他开了口，“我看托斯卡纳的女伯爵跟刺猬没什么两样嘛。”她轻松地弯起嘴角笑道。

“你……”阿尔斐杰洛脸色大变，差点当场发火，但他强行压制住怒气，用严厉的话语警告着她，“我不想和你计较，你反倒屡次三番地挑衅我。还不是仗着有男人撑腰才敢放肆。乖乖闭嘴吧。”

“怎么可以这样。真是个忘恩负义的男人呢。”女人丝毫不惧威胁，依旧笑容可掬地用她淡紫色的眼睛兴致勃勃地凝视着对方，欣赏他的怒容，“你可要好好感谢我啊。我就是怕你跟丢才特意在那等着给你指示。对帮助了自己的人就是这副无礼的态度吗？”

“你竟敢说你是在帮我？”

“啊，因为你之前就有过不小心把人跟丢的丑事嘛。”

阿尔斐杰洛俊美的容颜刹那间阴沉下来，被深重的阴云笼罩着。他惊怔地瞪着这两人。原来在那个时候，跟踪我的人就是吉安？！

“卢奎莎，你喜欢调戏男人的毛病还是一点都没变。”吉安轻轻推开女人的手，动作出奇温柔，“多余的话就不必说了吧？”

“好，听你的。”卢奎莎看着吉安朝前一步、与红金色头发的男子对立的背影。

阿尔斐杰洛的思绪一片空茫，但他却说，“动手吧。”

他的眼皮有些微颤，目光却异常清晰，与吉安对视。他已经在心中做好了觉悟。他此次出来连剑都没带，吉安似乎也没带。既然这样，那就只能凭拳脚功夫分胜负了。希望这次自己带着热气、怒气和杀气的拳，不会落空。

一场不可避免的战斗眼看就要一触即发。阿尔斐杰洛见吉安站在那里全然没有反应，便抓住机会抢先进行攻击。卢奎莎早已避到后方观战。她看见提起右臂的阿尔斐杰洛朝吉安飞奔而去，一拳正中吉安胸膛，力道震得他咬紧牙关。吉安踉跄着退后，灰绿色的眼睛至始至终都直视着眼前的青年，冰冷而专注。

这家伙为何不还手，阿尔斐杰洛闷闷地想。他的第六感比寻常人要来得准。从吉安身上明明可以很强烈地感到有一股说不清道不明的高深莫测的力量。与这样的敌人正面交锋，自己最多也就是和他打成平手，稍有差池搞不好还会落败丧命。阿尔斐杰洛甚至对他有点犯怵。到底为什么他会甘愿受我一拳……

让他感到恐怖的人还不止吉安。还有那个面带微笑观看他们战斗的女人。那个女人拥有一股捉摸不透的力量，比吉安更隐晦，更诡谲，甚至更危险——直觉告诉阿尔斐杰洛这一点。假如她也参与到战斗中……

然而与这些悲观的念头相比，这一刻的阿尔斐杰洛更在意的是自己能够轻易将他人心肺烧糊使之致死的拳果然还是对吉安不管用。

对方毫不反抗，他本能地想要追加一拳，可是吉安这次没有称他心意，判断出他攻击的方向并敏捷地伸手握住了。包裹着阿尔斐杰洛右拳的掌心在两秒钟后断然松开，两人不谋而合地分开一段距离。透过夜色和雾气，他依稀看见吉安的微笑。

“你这家伙到底——”

吉安不慌不忙地回答了阿尔斐杰洛心中的疑问，“今夜我不想与你动手。今夜我的身份不是安东尼奥的手下。”

卢奎莎踏着高雅的步伐慢悠悠地靠近，从吉安身后探出头来，对困惑不已的阿尔斐杰洛咯咯直笑。

“真是令人兴奋的力量呢。此等程度的力量，任其留在人间腐烂的话也太暴殄天物了。”

她的笑如此美丽天真，带着与她绮丽的外貌不甚相符的稚童一般的无邪，可是这抹笑意，却让阿尔斐杰洛打从心底感到发毛。他的视线在这对难以猜出其意图的男女间游移，“你们俩到底有什么目的？”

“别生气，我会给你一个满意的答复的。”吉安不紧不慢地说，“但在这之前我倒是有几个问题想先问问你……”

“闭嘴！！”

阿尔斐杰洛露出厌恶的神情呵斥道。一个尖厉的声音随之响起。就好像是一股冲击力从身体中穿过的感觉。吉安的眼前忽然现出一阵凉气。

在这闷热的夏日夜晚突然卷起不寻常的诡异气流。不到一秒便从微风扩大到旋风的程度，却又转瞬即逝。即使如此，凉风还是吹乱了吉安乌黑的头发，其中包含着的凄厉而尖锐的杀气亦被他准确地捕捉到。

是“那个东西”。虽然无色无形，难以看见，然而吉安还是能感觉到那个从阿尔斐杰洛周身陡然迸发出的“东西”此刻就在自己面前。

这让一直以来都是一副对任何事都不以为然模样的吉安不禁愕然了。而站在后方的卢奎莎则直接露出了强忍住兴奋的邪笑。

眼前发生的这一幕到底是怎么回事，只有身为过来人、对这事有亲身经历和体验的那两人看得懂。一直流淌并隐藏在阿尔斐杰洛血液中、他体内长眠了二十三年的被称为“魔力”的神秘遗产，今时今日终于首度甦醒。这股奇异的力量，在当事者极度愤怒的时候，犹如再也抑制不住岩浆喷发的火山那般爆发了出来。而对于完全不明白何为龙术士的阿尔斐杰洛而言，能激发出这股力量连他自己都感到意外。可眼下没空去深究为什么会这样的原因。阿尔斐杰洛用他那因为激动和愤怒而扭曲的面容恶狠狠地对准眼前的男女。

“你们两个家伙，究竟打算愚弄我到何时？！”

“好恐怖啊。干嘛突然大发雷霆啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛无视了卢奎莎造作到虚假的演技，直视吉安凝重的双眼。

“你在雇主安东尼奥面前故意助我逃走。现在又利用朱利亚诺故意引我过来。说！与我接触的目的到底是什么？不把你们那不可告人的阴谋说出来，我绝不回答你一个字！”

“嗯，脑子还挺灵敏的嘛。”卢奎莎又在笑了。

吉安回过头，用暗示着住口的眼神堵住那张爱笑的嘴，然后重新面对阿尔斐杰洛。

“因为我们需要你。”

如此直白坦然而让人摸不到头脑的回答，让阿尔斐杰洛双眸中那狂暴的火焰一下子消失了。

“我不否认，我的所作所为以你的角度看，的确会认为我在计划着什么。我没办法否认这一点，只能请你耐着性子听我说下去。刚才在你身上发生的事你不想知道为什么吗？你和常人是不同的。我现在就要替你解惑。”

“那种事情，我……”阿尔斐杰洛呓语般呢喃着，沉闷的声音已经没有刚才的桀傲。

“你可以调节水温使其永保热度不退，对不对？”吉安抢在他把话说完之前问。

“对。”他条件反射地答道。

“你可以将热量注入人体使其心肺受烧灼而死，但从表面却看不出来？”

“……你是怎么知道的？”

“你受的伤总是好得比别人要快？”

“你想说明什么？”阿尔斐杰洛由于完全被人说中而急得吼了一声，吉安的话无疑戳中了他的心窝，“你为什么知道我那么多事？你举这些例子是想说明我是个怪胎？你要到街上揭发红枫叶剧院的安杰洛是个怪胎吗？！”

吉安安静地凝视着暴怒的阿尔斐杰洛。吉安身侧的卢奎莎，则刻意摆出一副古怪的神色打量他。

“你不是怪胎。相反，你是个天才。”过了一会儿，吉安说，“我说这些是想要告诉你，你应该和我们站在一起。这就是我和卢奎莎找到你的目的。”

“什么意思？”吉安的话让阿尔斐杰洛警觉性大起。

“有一个地方能实现你的愿望。”

“我的愿望就是把你给宰了。”

吉安难得笑了笑，“那很简单。你刚才打了我一拳，挺疼的。换普通人早死了。你肯定想问，你怎么还没死？那更简单。因为我是个龙术士。任何带火之物都无法伤及我分毫。”

“龙术士？”压根不知道吉安在说什么的阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眸子睁大了，“净说些乱七八糟的鬼话。你喝过酒了吗？”

“没有。也许我们应该结伴去喝一杯？”

“谁要跟你结伴。我现在倒想撕烂你的嘴。”阿尔斐杰洛就像个孩子似的叫唤着。

“你不想要出人头地了吗？”

“……”紫罗兰色的眼睛登时睁得老大。在这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛就像一尊雕像。吉安冷静的诘问使他呆立当场。他一脸怀疑地眯眼看着吉安。过了半晌才续上话，“和你有什么关系……”

“看你默默无闻地埋没于此，将自己与生俱来的潜能在不经意间全然葬送，说实话，我们非常痛心。”卢奎莎介入两个男人间的口舌之争。

“没想到我的事竟要你们费心考虑。”

阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地斜她一眼，口吐寒冰般地说。吉安在他对卢奎莎说出这带有明显敌意的话语后，立刻接过话茬。

“她说得没错。你的潜力大大超乎你自身的想象。无论是在剧场当一个演员，还是去做黑帮老大，都太浪费你的才能了。你想永远被局限于佛罗伦萨这一片寸土间？你应该去往更广阔的天地。你不想掌握那些你所持有的力量、并通过力量来获得权力吗？”

“力量……权力……”阿尔斐杰洛艳丽的头发上，被打上了一片黯灰色的阴影。他用沉着嘶哑的声音艰难而缓慢地念出这两个词，就像口中咽下了两块硬铮铮的石头，“你能帮我得到？”

“只要你和我们一样，成为龙术士。”吉安简单明快地说出了他的办法。

阿尔斐杰洛听了不禁皱眉，“我不明白你在说什么。”

吉安把身子往前移了一点，“有一座山，飘浮在很高很高的空中，离这儿很远很远。在这座山上，居住着一群人——不，应该说是生物，一种高智慧生物。他们的寿命很长很长……”

“……你非得用这种和小孩子讲故事一样的口调跟我解释吗？”阿尔斐杰洛不太高兴地打断他。

“毕竟是你从未听闻过的事，说得太深奥怕你不懂，还会说我是在骗你呢。”吉安耸耸肩，“那我就挑重点说了。卡塔特山脉是龙族栖息之地。你要到那儿接受修炼。通过之后，就能与龙族缔结契约，成为我和卢奎莎的伙伴了。”

“龙族？”阿尔斐杰洛骇然地重复道，“——龙？”

“你该不会要我给你解释什么是龙吧。”吉安很镇定地说，“长头颈，四条腿，带翅膀，大尾巴，厚鳞片。关于龙的神话你总该听过一些。史诗贝奥武甫，圣乔治屠龙传奇，凯尔特神话还有北欧神话都有龙，随你想象。虽然那些和我说的玩意儿不尽相同，但是对什么都不懂的你来说，怎样便于理解就怎样想。”

阿尔斐杰洛想不出该说什么，唯有皱眉。他发现和说着让人匪夷所思的言语的对手交流完全是件很无力的事。可是看吉安说得如此头头是道，也不像是瞎编的。

“说太多你一定接受不了，慢慢来吧。毕竟，你以往的一切今后都会被颠覆啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛对于明明说不清却还要交谈下去的状况觉得有些厌烦了，于是锐利地盯着吉安撇嘴说，“我怎么知道你不是又在耍我。”

“你虽然相当具有潜力，但跟我对抗就如同婴儿对抗大人。我要你的命简直易如反掌。你认为我有戏耍你的必要？”

“所以你说我有天赋只是在哄骗我吧？你也说了我奈何不了你。”

“刚到红枫叶剧院的那个无名小卒和今日名噪一时的你，难道是可以同日而语的吗？”

吉安的比喻实在是言之有理，阿尔斐杰洛只能冷道，“说下去。我在听。”

“你得跟我们去远离人界的卡塔特山脉。这是寻求力量、掌控甚至利用它的第一步。”吉安说，“凡事皆有代价。获取并支配力量也必须付出代价。你要上山修行一段时间。至于你能不能再下山回到这里，就要看你的造化了。不过我个人倾向于你能留在那儿。”

“什么玩意儿，一次到天空之城的免费旅行？你这个创意倒是可以考虑拍一部题材新颖的话剧呢。”红金色头发的男子像是要驱散掉某种就快在脑中生根的想法而摇了摇头，“就为了听你这些妄言而平白无故地浪费我那么多宝贵的时间，真是该死。”现在他真想立即冲回剧院，与朱利亚诺和好如初，共度私密的时光。

“你还是没理解。”吉安的表情由于阿尔斐杰洛的不合作而渐渐变得冷酷起来，“说得太虚果然很难让你相信。那就说点实在的。拿那出话剧打比方。”他斜眼看着对方，“亨利四世第一次被绝罚后为何在卡诺莎城堡向教皇请求宽恕？因为皇帝苦于国内的叛乱，罗马教廷的权力比他强。可是到了第二次被绝罚的时候，他为何不像上一次那样忍辱投降，而是强硬地率军进攻罗马？因为叛贼伏诛，皇帝的权力已经回升到了与教皇抗衡的地步。你扮演的女伯爵为何怂恿亨利的儿子与父亲反目成仇？为了壮大力量。归根结底，力量就是权力，权力决定一切。而你拥有的力量就像这个世界一样宽广。你比任何一个国王、封建领主都更富有。但你不必担忧你手中的权力会跟他们那样有过期的一天，因为你的力量是永远都花不完的。龙术士与天齐寿，你可以在无限的时间里随意浪费。你甚至不必像普通人那般终生为功名利禄奔波，因为你将比世人超然。你去过多少地方？我猜你哪儿也没去过。你就像那种一出生就被困死在一座城市直到老的家伙，过着闭塞的生活，还自以为很了不起。你以后想去哪都行。雅典，罗马，大马士革，开罗。你遇到过不讲理的观众吗？限制你必须照他的意思演戏的剧作家吗？还有刁难你的‘铁皇冠’元老？你以往讨厌的人从此在你眼前如同蝼蚁。一个眼神就能让他们闭嘴，你不想试试？”流利地说完这通话后，吉安摊开双手，平静地重复着，“力量，和权力。”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛再也说不出话来。

“你得相信他，”卢奎莎依然在笑，不过这次她的笑容竟有些害羞，“他可不是个能言善道的男人。”她对阿尔斐杰洛说，“能陈列出那么多的理由来说服你，恐怕他都要不由得佩服起自己了呀。”

卢奎莎仿佛真的在为阿尔斐杰洛着想一般、并期待着他能给吉安友好的回应而衷心地微笑着。当然，真正令阿尔斐杰洛沉默并陷入沉思的并不是卢奎莎的话，而是别的更隐蔽的、掩埋在他骨血之下无法见光的东西。

力量，权力——它们无疑是散发着诱人气息却又十分危险的东西。在如今这个年代，权力往往等同于暴力。大多数人内心对它趋之若鹜，却在表面装出嗤之以鼻的态度。倘若权力当真如此肮脏，那么造物主又为何要让人类充满权力欲？

几乎就要心动的时候，阿尔斐杰洛忽然意识到自己的意志是多么的薄弱。他在瞬间下定决心，巩固意志，做出决断。除了「铁皇冠」和朱利亚诺，除了这两样，我什么都不要。

“说完了吗？”尽管态度较之先前已有软化的趋势，阿尔斐杰洛还是愤愤地低吼着。

“差不多。现在你可以回去了。我们以后还会再见面的。”吉安好像胜券在握。

“对，到时候我就是‘铁皇冠’的领袖了，而你依旧是安东尼奥的一条狗。”

吉安一时语塞。卢奎莎好像非常可惜似的娇声叹了口气，贴着同伴的耳朵说，“似乎没法谈拢呢。他还是喜欢世俗之物。”

“那是当然了。”阿尔斐杰洛叱道，“难道要我抛弃萨尔瓦托莱对我的期望还有朱利亚诺对我的爱，选你们这两个骗子吗？”

这话虽然是对他们一同说的，可实际上却更像是针对卢奎莎一人。不知道什么原因，他在明明应该一视同仁地去讨厌的二人中间，厌恶卢奎莎比吉安更多些。他自己也想知道这是为什么。

“还在生我的气呢。”注意到阿尔斐杰洛的不满，卢奎莎满脸带着天使般的微笑，好像开导不听话的孩子一样对他说，“其实，你很符合我们选择龙术士的标准。你答应为一个素未谋面的女人去直面自己战胜不了的对手，真的是令人刮目相看呢。你是个本质很有善心的男人。这是成为我们同僚必须具备的品质。”

“停止试图考验别人的愚行。否则总有一天再多的善心也会被磨光。”何况我是忧心朱利亚诺可能被威胁或绑架的成分更多一些。他心想。

“你回去考虑一下吧。”吉安调停般地说。他的声音有些低哑，好像在战场上吃了败仗疲惫不堪的战士。

“这根本无需考虑。我的答案是不会变的。”阿尔斐杰洛斩钉截铁地回答。

“别太早下定论。”吉安眯起眼睛。

阿尔斐杰洛刚想走，又转过身，“你倒是说说，你身为一个听起来似乎很厉害的龙术士，为什么要给安东尼奥那种货色卖命？”

“看来他还是没搞懂你的意图。”卢奎莎说。

“我有给他卖命？你哪只眼睛看到了？”吉安说。

“你……”

直到这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛才把什么都想明白了。吉安的本意是劝说自己离开佛罗伦萨去那什么龙族居住的山，为此，他利用安东尼奥来接近自己。所以他那次才会放他走吧。这男人的目标不是安东尼奥，也不是朱利亚诺，只是自己。可是他明明还有更好的方法可以选。为什么他不直接加入萨尔瓦托莱的「铁皇冠」，而要舍近求远地投靠安东尼奥呢？

“至少你从我手中救了他。”阿尔斐杰洛说，“别再来找我了。别再踏进我的生活。”

在走之前，他用眼睛谨慎地盯着吉安，像是一种眼神挑战，同时也是一种请示。在确定吉安允许自己离开以后，他踏出雾气笼罩的范围，消失在街道尽头。

“你就这么让他走啦？”卢奎莎在毫不阻拦阿尔斐杰洛离去的吉安身后跺着脚，“干嘛不直接劫持他到卡塔特去。反正这男人现在还只是乳臭未干的半吊子。他连我们俩携带的魔力都探知不了，甚至都不算个新人。干脆直接给他洗脑嘛。”尽管在埋怨，但从她搂住吉安臂膀的肢体语言及腻人的嗓音判断，还是让人感觉她撒娇的成分多一点。

吉安低下头，看着卢奎莎紫薇花一般的淡紫色眼睛。

“不能让他心怀怨恨地跟我们走。你应该明白。”

“是，是，你老是那样说。”

“用黑魔法洗脑则更是不可取。等他将来成为龙术士，他会想起我们当初是怎样对他的。”

“好啦，我知道了。我也就说说嘛。”

吉安挪动了两下脚步，往前走，这动作是在提醒卢奎莎放开他。而她照做了。吉安抬头，看着漂浮在上空布满这一带的雾气，没有一丝光亮从浓厚的雾气外漏进来。屏蔽着此处的结界依旧释放着它的作用。

“卢奎莎，”沉默了半晌，他说，“你在那男人身上感受到了吗？一股深不可测的潜力。”

“可惜没人在他身边教导他，才让这块宝地被发掘得那样晚。”

“晚与早并不重要。只要他稍加正规训练，将来可能会超越你我也说不定。不将这样百年难得一见的奇才推荐给两位龙王大人实在是可惜。”

“可是你看，你费了多少口舌，不还是没能劝服他？想让那男人老老实实地跟我们走除非先把他变成个一无所有的人。”卢奎莎好像突然想起了某些邪恶的计划舔了舔唇，“啊，不过这样一来，他的那个相好可就要令人惋惜了啊。他的眼睛好深邃好温柔……”

“一无所有的人是最危险的。”吉安明白她想干什么。

“就按我之前提议的那样做不就行了？到现在还狠不下心吗？你的计划都泡汤了。”

“我对单靠嘴皮子就能说动他其实并没抱太大希望。”吉安叹口气，“算了，反正已经到这一步了……照你说的做也行，但你别做得太过火了。”

“放心，在你这样的男人身边呆久了，我也学会懂得分寸了呢。”卢奎莎弯起娇唇，露出纯真的微笑。

“既然你这么说，那何不把结界收起来？我们作为龙术士活动的时候最好不要太显眼。”

“这有什么，晚上起雾应该不是很罕见的现象吧？苏洛，你还真是担心过头了。”面对提醒她小心行事的男子，卢奎莎显然对自己不小心把对方的真名暴露出来全然不在意似的，反而还很开怀的样子笑出声，“嗯哼，叫错了呢。现在应该唤你‘吉安’才对。”

苏洛早已习惯卢奎莎爱开玩笑的秉性，只是淡淡地看着她。

雾气模糊了周围的街景，使任何想要接近此处的人驻足在外。法术的启动者卢奎莎收起魔力，解开了附近一带密布的结界。远处街道的景致慢慢开始凸现出来。

结界作为一种低级的空间魔法，是每一个龙术士都必会的入门课程之一。当他们这种力量程度的术者铺设结界时，是连魔法阵都不需要绘制的。有多种结界可供不同的情况来使用。以雾气产生屏蔽作用、在土地和建筑物上隔离出一块领域，将现场与外界隔离开来的空间结界；防止他人向结界内部偷窥、本身却毫无防御力的形同一层薄膜的防魔结界；能够抵抗一般物理干涉的强力而稳固的防御结界；阻止声音向外传播的隔音结界；能够驱散其他术者的魔法使之失效的驱魔结界等等……但总体来说，即使铺设了结界，结界与结界中的人也都依然处于各自所在的这一空间范围内——它们大部分只是障眼法而已。若想将身处的空间与外界彻底隔绝开来，创造出一个独立的区域，就必须单独切割出另一个空间，也就是所谓的不同于这个次元的异次元。而这需要耗费大量的魔力将空间进行扭曲，在空间魔法中属于最为上乘的一种了。以现今的情况而言，无论是苏洛还是卢奎莎都认为没有那个必要。因此，在引诱阿尔斐杰洛追过来时，卢奎莎只是简易地布置了一层空间结界来屏蔽现场。

与红发男子之间未能达到预期效果的谈话已经结束，也就没有必要继续留在这里。吉安迅速转身，想要遁入黑夜就此离去，却失败了。

一双柔软纤细却怎样也甩不开的手臂，从后面环抱住他的身躯。传入以假名吉安在人间行动的龙术士苏洛耳中的话声，是女人温柔的低语。

“不过苏洛，我还是更喜欢这样称呼你啊……”

卢奎莎此时羞涩的声音嘶哑到几乎难以辨识。也正因如此，她想做的事比任何言语都来得清楚。

仰望着回身的男子，那宛如紫薇花一般的眸子闪动的是不同于先前的腼腆的光芒。她正面迎向苏洛的视线，缓缓地抬起了下巴。紧密贴合的柔软身躯透过衣服，传来对方脉搏扑通扑通的声音。卢奎莎的纤手在他肩头轻轻移动，用柔弱而叫人难以抗拒的力道温柔地捧起他的面庞。在袭人的甜美香气中，苏洛想要即刻抽身远走的念头已被他锁到脑海一隅。他带着期待她拥抱自己的心情，凝视着她微微颤动、越来越近的嘴角。那是感觉漫长到近乎于无限的一段时光，可实际上只有心跳一拍的时间。她的唇朝他微抿起来的嘴缓缓靠近。他闭上眼睛，接受了她的长吻。

属于男女拥吻的时光结束后，卢奎莎满足地轻抚苏洛的脸颊。而苏洛亦卸下一切武装和面具，用像小动物般的温煦眼神，望着心爱的女子。

 

X

 

待阿尔斐杰洛回到住处的时候，朱利亚诺已经躺在他的床褥间睡着了。

嘴边不经意地弯起一个弧度。对于朱利亚诺听取了自己的劝告，并愿意留宿的现状，阿尔斐杰洛感到很欣慰。

卧室里烛火灿灿。床上的男子睡得很沉，脱掉了上衣，踢掉了毯子。蜡烛柔和的火光映在他半裸的躯体上。阿尔斐杰洛站在门口，看得心醉神迷。他本不想打搅爱人美梦，可他们一别数日未有亲热，此刻只是远远望着他的背，他就觉得自己的下身有了感觉。他轻轻脱去披风、长袍和盔甲，放置在地板上，然后蹑手蹑脚地爬上了床。他从后背抱住朱利亚诺，一手揉捏着他左边的乳头，一手伸进他的裤子，探向私处，很快就听见在睡梦中的朱利亚诺呢喃了一声。他用嘴含住他的耳垂，轻轻啃咬，不停地舔，和手上的动作一样猛烈，直至自己的手和朱利亚诺的下体双双湿润。呻吟声从朱利亚诺喉中溢出，他已经半醒过来，微眯着眼，浑身颤抖，乳头坚硬。阿尔斐杰洛翻过他的身体，让他背贴床铺，然后爬上去压住了他，不留余力地猛然插入。

虽然在情感上对进入自己体内的男人还有些排斥，可朱利亚诺还是非常配合地分开双腿，任阿尔斐杰洛随意掠夺。

彼此交缠的二人炽烈的目光相遇，像是要摆脱过去五天的冷战一样，一发不可收拾地做了起来。

先是朱利亚诺人在底下，紧随其后的第二次他们交换了体位，休憩片刻后又有了第三次……欲望通过对方的身体汹涌地释放、迸射。持续而又激烈的抽插在感官达到高潮后渐渐停止。经历了片刻大脑的空白后，趴伏在爱人肩上的红金发男子和躺卧在床上的黑发男子都舒畅地呼出一口气。

阿尔斐杰洛感到一只手扶住他的后脑，爱抚着揉了揉他的头发。

“与你合|欢就像步入天堂那般美妙……可总要回到现实中来的哦，阿尔斐杰洛。”朱利亚诺用略带沙哑的声音说。

阿尔斐杰洛点点头。如今朱利亚诺想问什么，他便答什么。

“你那么晚回来，那个人追到了没有啊？”

“差不多算是追到了吧。”

“他找我做什么你问清楚了？”

“他不是来找你的。他利用你引我追出去，要我跟他走。”

“什么？”

惊讶到有些慌乱的声音从头顶传出。阿尔斐杰洛跟着听到这话猛地坐起身来的朱利亚诺坐起来。

“你把话说清楚。”

“他是安东尼奥的手下，但又不是。前些天我和他交过一次手。就这样，他看中我的才能了。他跟我描绘了一个很夸张的故事，感觉像不同于尘世的仙境一样。他知道我的超能力，说我不能被埋没在区区佛罗伦萨这样一个小地方……反正就是那么回事儿啦，到别的地方一展身手什么的。我也没搞懂，最近怎么每个人都要来这儿挖墙角。萨尔瓦托莱是，那家伙也是。我到底得罪谁啦？”

阿尔斐杰洛想用轻松的语调冲淡话题的严肃性，可是朱利亚诺不吃这一套。

“我还是那个想法，我只要我好好的，你好好的。那些虚名和身外之物我统统不在乎。”朱利亚诺用悲伤叹息的眼神看着他。

“我又没说要走。我没听他的。”

“真的？”朱利亚诺冷淡地瞅着他，“我差点以为刚才是我们的最后一次了。”

“怎么会呢。我们今后的日子长着呢。你干嘛老以为我要离开你？我只是想坦诚。我们之间是不能有秘密的。而且我们刚才做了三次，你都快把我榨干了。”

他特别强调最后一句话，看见朱利亚诺对他翻了翻白眼。

“你现在是挺坦诚。可你还有别的问题！你总是那样，阿尔斐杰洛，你总是信誓旦旦地答应我一件事，然后又做不到。”

“但至少我不会走。我不会离开有你在的这座城市。任何人都别想拆散我们。”

“所以你打算留在这儿，做一个炙手可热的黑帮老大？哦，看来比起童话中的棉花糖，我亲爱的阿尔斐杰洛更喜欢眼前摸得到的硬糖。”

“别用这种口气和我说话，拜托了。你让我难过。我们前不久还那样开心。”

“难过？谁让谁难过更多？”

朱利亚诺蜷起身子，把毯子扯到自己这边来，不是因为冷。阿尔斐杰洛把手掌搭在他的肩膀上，掌心的热度从那一段传来，几乎直达他灵魂深处。朱利亚诺感到一阵战栗，反抗地推开了爱人的手。他在阿尔斐杰洛去追那个陌生男人的时候，曾感到很生气。他恨他，恨他离开，恨他食言。他原本并不想按照阿尔斐杰洛说的留在他的住所。因此，对于最终不由自主地走进爱人房间的自己，朱利亚诺感到不可理喻。仿佛有什么东西在控制着他不受控制的脚步。而等到彼此贴附在一起的那一刻，恨不见了，什么情感都不见了，只剩下欲望存在，以及欲望催生的行为存在。出于自愿，他与他做|爱。可如今，当阿尔斐杰洛的手放在他肩上再被他甩开——这短暂接触之后的分离，似乎唤醒了朱利亚诺内心由于欲望而暂时沉睡的某个部分。的确有一些别的东西留在了他脑中。一些让他改变心意、留在这儿等他回来的东西——「放他走」。

“不过我现在想通了。”朱利亚诺忽而把头转向忧郁地看着自己的红发男子，说，“我不能总是用爱作为借口拴着你。”

他面前的男人惊讶极了。

“你就做你想做的事情去吧。我不会再干涉你了。”朱利亚诺无比清晰、无比肯定地说出这番话。

这回轮到阿尔斐杰洛问他是不是“真的？”了。

朱利亚诺微笑着敲敲他的头，柔声道，“我有什么立场阻拦你呢？毕竟你努力向上爬也有一部分是为了我啊。”

“太好了！”骤临的幸福冲击着阿尔斐杰洛的大脑。他就像个渴望父爱和母爱的孩子那般扑向他，忘情地拥紧爱人的脖子。

“那我先睡啦。”相拥了一会儿后，朱利亚诺说，“这次不要再引诱我把我弄醒了。”

阿尔斐杰洛体贴地为他盖好毯子，陪他一块躺下。

两分钟后，他听到了朱利亚诺的呼吸声越来越轻微而均稳。确定他睡着后，阿尔斐杰洛稍稍松开怀抱着他的手，将目光对准天花板。

安静的卧房仿佛忽然变得躁动起来。那躁动的声音来自于一个男人。吉安的话声逐渐在他脑中回荡，萦绕心头。  
  
想想自己真是有耐心，竟和那两人聊了那么久。他本该在看见他们是合伙骗他的时候就扭头走掉的。

「你不想要出人头地了吗？」吉安当时这样问他。

出人头地，那的确是自己的愿望，自己多年来为之奋斗的梦想。

但在这里我也能实现梦想。

阿尔斐杰洛凝视着自己缓慢抬起的掌心。这只手，曾经葬送了许多人，煮沸他们的心。那些埋藏在手中的秘密，当自己选择留下来时，就注定不会再知道了。

可是，完全容不下一丝后悔。自己不能离开佛罗伦萨。尤其不能离开他，这个如今在自己身畔安睡的人，这个好不容易理解并支持自己的人。

就将今晚的奇遇当作是一场不愉快的梦吧。

而后，如释重负的阿尔斐杰洛在迷糊中依偎着枕边人的身子，沉沉地睡去了。

翌日，太阳照旧从东方升起，日子照旧无聊而充实地过下去。

之后连续三天，铃铛响剧团的「托斯卡纳风云」每晚都在黄金时段于红枫叶剧院上演。

一直到与那对神秘的龙术士男女碰面过后的第四日黄昏，一个黑衣男子来剧院找阿尔斐杰洛。他以前见过他，一眼就认出对方是萨尔瓦托莱的部下。

他将那人领到隐蔽处，听他报告，“我们已经商议好要与安东尼奥开战一决雌雄了。萨尔瓦托莱大人请您过去。他说，身为组织下任首领的您不能缺席，一定要利用此战好好立威。”

实现梦想的日子就要来临。

 


	25. 阿尔斐杰洛（6）

XI

 

据说，今天有很多人聚在萨尔瓦托莱的府邸。

抵达建立在河边的那壮丽的两层楼府邸前，阿尔斐杰洛听到了贴着脸畔呼号而过的风声。走在前方的是过来通报的那名黑衣男子。在这阵沉吟不绝、犹如巨兽咆哮的夏风的肆虐下，他本能地裹紧了身上的衣物。阿尔斐杰洛也跟着他将裹在衣服外、用来掩人耳目的黑袍紧了紧。绿叶在空中飘浮打旋，无助地坠落地面。望着地平线上越来越矮小的夕阳，阿尔斐杰洛心中充满焦虑，却说不出原因。

天色越发昏暗了。一左一右的两尊雕像在暗黄的光影中浮现，呈不规则形，如同两个高大的幽灵。阿尔斐杰洛从来没看懂它们代表的是什么。要是让他知道塑造这些雕像的雕刻家是谁，他想他也许会问问他。紧贴在不规则雕像之后的是由一根根朝天竖立的铁栏杆形成的大门，此刻半开半闭，有四个护卫负责站岗。大门两旁是高高围起的围墙和护栏。它们与宅邸大楼之间有一个园林相隔。修葺整齐的草坪上栽种着被精心修剪成锥形、球形和圆柱形的树木。林荫道、花坛、喷泉水池点缀其间，所有的装饰从天空往下看都呈现出严谨的几何图案。花圃里种植的花卉以妖冶的红蔷薇和清新的白蔷薇为主。房屋为乳白色的墙，焦棕色的顶。绿郁葱葱的植物伸出纤细的藤蔓条，拥抱着庞大而奢华的建筑物。随着与建筑物之间距离的缩短，水的味道飘进阿尔斐杰洛鼻息。宅邸后方的阿尔诺河逐渐清晰起来。湍急的河水急速流过，发出音乐般美妙的声响。听在阿尔斐杰洛耳里，却像噪音。

走近雕像时，他放下兜帽。把守入口的护卫们点头朝他致敬，将门打开。在黑衣男子的带领下，他们穿过园林，走在步入大楼正门的道路上。年迈的管家没有像往常那样出来迎接。在途中，阿尔斐杰洛发现宅子内有数不清的人，好似许多徘徊的黑影。从大扇大扇窗户往里看，萨尔瓦托莱的府邸无论一楼还是二楼好像都塞满了人。阿尔斐杰洛还从没见过这样的阵势。即使处于大敌将近的状态，这儿的戒备也不似如今这般森严。

「铁皇冠」成员截至到目前为止共计463名。根据黑衣人的说法，今天大约有三分之一的人到场出席会议。可是阿尔斐杰洛却对他的说法深表怀疑。商量对敌之策，这样的大事应该只有组织内部的高层人士才能参与。下面的人只要接受上级的命令做事就好。怎么有那么多人来旁听呢？

“他们是来欢迎您的。”领头的黑衣人好像看出阿尔斐杰洛的疑虑一般转过头对他说，“要不是萨尔瓦托莱大人嫌太吵，恨不得把所有人都叫来。”

“他们一直在盯着我看。”

“那是在观察您。您虽然是萨尔瓦托莱大人钦点的后继者，但组织内真正见过您的人屈指可数。他们要记住您的模样。”

从正门进入，第一个房间是小型会客室。会客室外长廊四通八达，向前走会来到一个头顶高悬着巨大玻璃采光穹顶的中庭；向左右各有四个房间，由西至东依序是宴会厅、大型招待厅、餐厅和舞厅。阿尔瓦托莱的卧房、书房、私人餐室和收藏室都在二楼。今天所有聚集此处的人们大多在中庭迎接阿尔斐杰洛。但是一楼无法容纳一百五十个人。因此，多出来的人便分布在二楼呈圆形环绕包围的护栏边，向下方投以注视。

大而明亮的钵状大厅上方是无法阻止夕阳洒进室内的天窗。底下黑压压一片，到处都是人，随便走两步都怕踩到别人的鞋子。所有的人都在朝以沉稳的步伐进入中庭的红金色头发的青年行注目礼。拥挤程度让阿尔斐杰洛感到不适。他见过许多大场面，在剧院的舞台上。可从未有过一次像现在这样让他难受。他甚至隐隐觉得，人们不仅仅分布在这个看得见的中庭。仿佛每个房间都藏着看不见的家伙似的。

随着他的进入，人们纷纷向外站开，给他让道，之后又恢复成包围阵形。每一个人都向他递上恭敬的目光。作为一个在任何场合下都能快速佯装出迎合姿态的演员的阿尔斐杰洛反倒不知该如何回应了。他只能朝他们点点头，僵硬地笑笑。

中庭本没有座椅。萨尔瓦托莱坐在仆人从其他房间给他搬来的柚木座椅上，达里奥站在离他最近的位置。当阿尔斐杰洛在黑衣人的带领下抵达中庭以后，达里奥便贴着萨尔瓦托莱耳语几句离开他的身边，朝阿尔斐杰洛走去。

达里奥来了。他会和自己说些什么？阿尔斐杰洛一边无趣地在心中猜想，一边接受了达里奥的问候。

“阿尔斐杰洛·罗西先生，”达里奥的态度从未像现在这般尊敬，“您终于来了。我们在此恭候您多时啦。请随我来。您的养父正等着您呢。他迫不及待地要当着大家的面宣布一件事。”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛被他说得一时无语。难道萨尔瓦托莱已经将自己被他收留寄养在红枫叶剧院的事公之于众了？

从达里奥的态度能看出他对自己执掌「铁皇冠」似乎没什么异议。如果就这样在人们的拥护下顺利继位的话，他倒是很乐意接受。

出于礼尚往来，阿尔斐杰洛向达里奥点头微笑，然后径直走到萨尔瓦托莱跟前。天色还未完全变暗，但房间各处都点满了蜡烛。周围的人无一不身着黑衣，占满整个中庭，统统等待着首领发言。

“你来了。”萨尔瓦托莱手握酒杯，轻抿一口，看着阿尔斐杰洛向他鞠躬问好。

“是的，阁下。”

“那么另一位贵宾也应该上场了。”萨尔瓦托莱的微笑带出了那两颗价格不菲的镶金门牙。在烛光的映衬下，显得刺眼无比。

阿尔斐杰洛狐疑地朝萨尔瓦托莱眼睛看过去的方向探去。如果说到目前为止，人数稠密的中庭里由于即将迎来新领袖而充斥着一股压抑的欢欣氛围的话，那么令内心激动不已的阿尔斐杰洛开始忐忑不安的源头便从此刻出现了。让他感到不快的罪魁祸首，正缓缓走进中庭。停在萨尔瓦托莱右侧、站在与左侧的达里奥对应位置的那个黑发绿眸的男人——居然是吉安？

“阁下，”阿尔斐杰洛大吃一惊，不敢相信自己的双眼，“……这个男人为什么也在？”

座位上的中年男子却对此浑不在乎，仿佛根本没注意到阿尔斐杰洛话音里的惊恐，“他叫吉安。这是你们第二次见面。我知道。”

“你胆子挺大，只身一人深入虎穴，只是我怕你今天要有来无回了。”阿尔斐杰洛将视线投向吉安。这男人为何敢出现在这儿？出现在自己眼前？现场没有一个人对吉安表达出敌意，这是为什么？阿尔斐杰洛对吉安的厌恶情绪超越了理性，使他压根忘记去思考吉安没在第一时间遭到驱逐甚至被围攻杀死的原因。萨尔瓦托莱刚刚称他什么——贵宾？

“哦，阿尔斐杰洛，我看你是误会了。”萨尔瓦托莱说。

“误会？”

“他的战斗力你也见识过了。他比你还要强，我怎么能错过这样的人才。我好不容易花重金把他从安东尼奥手里挖了过来。这没什么。对于我诚心想要拉拢的对象，我总是能出比安东尼奥高五倍的价钱。”

萨尔瓦托莱一门心思地为吉安辩解，达里奥似乎颇觉有趣地笑了笑，但尽量谨慎地不让笑声太大，传给别人听到。阿尔斐杰洛顿觉无语，恼怒地朝那个男人瞪去。

吉安如苍劲的松树般站在那里，目视前方，对他的瞪视毫不理会。灰绿色眼眸中那种冰冷的沉静，几乎能让在场的每一个人都误以为他和阿尔斐杰洛是第一次见。

“阁下，不能相信这个男人。”对吉安的存在非常排斥的阿尔斐杰洛咬着牙说，“这家伙只是个没道德没立场的雇佣兵。说不定安东尼奥故意转手给你，让他当卧底的。”他深知吉安的底细，知道他并非安东尼奥一派，但只要一想起吉安前几天还想设计将自己带离佛罗伦萨的举动，阿尔斐杰洛便觉得他会出现在这里绝对没有表面上那样简单。

“虽然你是我指定的下任首领，”面对语气咄咄逼人的红金发青年，萨尔瓦托莱有些不悦地努动着嘴，“但在你还没正式接管以前，这里还是我说了算。”

“……是的，”被这么一训，阿尔斐杰洛的神情顿时变得极度尴尬，“当然是这样。”

“你对吉安如此抵触归根结底还是因为上次交手你输给了他吧？我早就告诉过你不必过于挂怀。”萨尔瓦托莱说，“帮派间互相争夺对方的资源是很常见的。招人也好，抢地盘也好，都跟做生意同一个道理。下手最快最准的人获得的最多。这里有多少弟兄是我从别的势力吸收过来的？”说到这儿，萨尔瓦托莱停了下来，环伺周围。

差不多三成左右的人举了手。“最起码四十个，阁下。”达里奥适时而又机灵地插着嘴。

“所以，你必须接受吉安。”萨尔瓦托莱一边示意他们把手放下，一边目视阿尔斐杰洛依旧满是疑惑的紫色双眼，“他以后也是你的部下，要为你出生入死。”

大家心知肚明，首领的决定通常很难改变。因此，没有一个人提出质疑。“要我接受这个男人……”阿尔斐杰洛无意义地重复着。可吉安那家伙是——

“我刚才注意到你是怎么回应跟你打招呼的达里奥的。你现在能和达里奥和平共处就说明你不是个斤斤计较的小气鬼，总是把以往的过节放在心上。”

“呵呵，是。是。”阿尔斐杰洛脑子肿胀，不愿多想，只能听天由命地低下了头。

“很好，阿尔斐杰洛，你果然不会让我失望。”也许是天气很闷热，而身上衣服穿得太多，萨尔瓦托莱从上衣口袋中拿出一块手帕擦拭着额头的汗滴，两条腿摇摇晃晃地撑起那肥胖的身子，“来，用你们的箭为新首领欢呼吧！”

阿尔斐杰洛还在琢磨这话是什么意思的时候，痛意便从腋下传来。一支箭穿过身体，刚好插|进他的腋窝。他的叫喊被四周喧哗的声音所淹没。不用第六感也能察觉到危险，他想转身，夺门而出。刚跨出一步，便陡然停住。第二支箭刺入右大腿。他倒了下去。

发生了什么事？这些人怎么了？为什么要攻击我？我是下任领袖。他们怎么可以。萨尔瓦托莱又为何不去阻拦……此起彼伏的脚步声在耳中回荡，盖过他的思绪。围聚在中庭的黑衣人纷纷远离受伤的年轻人，撤到确保不会被他反击的区域。越来越多的人朝二楼奔去。埋伏在其他房间的人，也络绎不绝地赶至中庭，在上下两层楼都形成包围圈。阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，楼台上，众人纷纷取出藏在衣物之中的十字弓。回过头，只见萨尔瓦托莱面无表情地坐回椅子，吮着杯中美酒。他身侧的两个男人中间，达里奥阴狠地笑着，任由刺耳的笑声传入他者耳中；吉安还是那副孤傲的样子，对眼前的哗变熟若无睹。

阿尔斐杰洛忍痛拔出腿上的箭，朝通往会客室的长廊奔去。心跳声盖过了周围人兴奋的嘶喊。只要自己穿过长廊，穿过会客室，跑出大门，就能离开这里，得以生还。可他跑到一半，背上却挨了重重一击。这一击穿透骨骼，是目前所受到的最重的伤。第四箭射中肩膀，阿尔斐杰洛随即倒地，撞到坚硬的石地板。直到身中四箭，组织中人终于判定他没有多少反抗的能力了，才敢向他靠近。先前领他进来的黑衣人一马当先地走在最前，身后跟了十来个帮众，手中均握着匕首。

十把匕首起起落落。阿尔斐杰洛无力地抬手去挡。然而两只手怎可能抵挡那么多把短刃。利器穿过肌肤，割裂肉体。丝帛破碎，骨头崩裂以及其他的声音混合在一起，难以分清。很快后背和肩膀便多了十几个血窟窿。尽管这些人的手段非常狠辣，可好像是为了折磨他更久似的故意不往致命处刺。手持匕首的黑衣人大部分是决绝而毫不留情的，但也有不忍心的人象征性地随便扎几下。二楼的弓手早已停止射击。远处看热闹的人群或激动地高声叫好，或摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，或安静地默默围观只看不说，或于心不忍地别过头去。「铁皇冠」的现任领袖高高地坐在柚木椅子上，贪婪地审视着这场屠杀。

阿尔斐杰洛没有立刻死去，这似乎也是萨尔瓦托莱的意图。这个浑身是血、气息奄奄的垂死者想要反击，可是受的伤实在太重，只能麻木地半跪于地，接受无数匕首一进一出的血腥洗礼。为了掐灭阿尔斐杰洛反抗的可能，这次才会集结组织三分之一的人在这里等他羊入虎口。我活不过今天了，我再也见不到朱利亚诺了，这是此时的阿尔斐杰洛唯一的想法。

“够了，够了，斩尽杀绝早就不是我的风格。罢手吧。”

那些黑衣人散开了。无情的攻击随着萨尔瓦托莱举起右手而停止。显然，萨尔瓦托莱的本意并不是要放他一马——那样无疑会招致更无情的报复——只是没想到遭了那么多罪的阿尔斐杰洛竟然还留着一口气，觉得有些惊讶罢了。

跪在染血地板的双腿动了动。身重数刀，血流不止阿尔斐杰洛挣扎着挺起身躯。腋窝、背部和肩膀各插了一支箭。他忍住不将呻|吟从猩红的齿间漏出，眼珠一动不动地紧盯萨尔瓦托莱，发出无言地控诉。

“居然还没死。”座位上的男子抬了抬眉，装出一副震惊的模样。

“……您九天前还说要把位子给我……”阿尔斐杰洛的声音又模糊又轻微，“您说您喜欢我……说把我当自己的亲生儿子……”说话的时候忍不住咳了一声，吐血不止。

“我那样说，只是为了让你松懈。要擒住有你这般身手的男人可不容易。”萨尔瓦托莱饶有兴味地打量他。

“我不信您会骗我……”他用手撑住膝盖，支持身体，“那两个人，达里奥和吉安，一定是他们要你害我——”

“嘿，谁有那个能耐能撺掇我做决定？”萨尔瓦托莱哼了一声，“让一条被我寄放在剧院的宠物狗继承我，傻瓜才相信这种蠢话。你当我脑子发懵啦？幸好我提前试探了你，否则还真看不出你的狼子野心。”

“不，不是这样子……”阿尔斐杰洛额头满是虚汗，撑住双膝的双手越发无力，只能任由身体慢慢跪下。

“就算我老了，这位子也要坐到我死前的那天我才传位。但那人绝不是你。我看你看得少不是要保护你，而是因为：你就是一条狗。”萨尔瓦托莱冷淡地说着，沾有酒水的厚唇蠕动个不停，“人会把宝座让给一条狗吗？”他歪头探向左边。

“不会，阁下。”达里奥很认真地摇头说。

“给你食物，你就吃。甘心供人驱使是做狗的首要条件。根本不应该有任何非分之想。连这点都做不到，就不配做狗，而是畜生。知道了么，我的好儿子？”他故意停顿片刻，朝跪倒在地哑口无言的“养子”瞅瞅，“没话说了吗？噢，既然这样，达里奥，你看他这半死不活的模样实在是可怜。给予他慈悲吧。”

「铁皇冠」二把手微笑着接受了这道命令。

达里奥离自己只有十步。阿尔斐杰洛想要逃走，却觉得肢体发沉，难以挪动。嘴里有血的味道。他抬起在血雾的阻碍下变得愈发朦胧的双眼，茫然地寻找吉安的身影。他伸长了脖子，终于看见了——那个依旧以一副若无其事的姿态站立在萨尔瓦托莱右侧的男人。

他此刻心里在想些什么？他怎么看待被折磨到几乎丧失还手之力的我？他的表情还是那样冷傲，就像他们第一次在妓院遭遇的时候，给人难以亲近的感觉。四天前的那一夜邀请自己去做龙术士的那个男人，到哪去了？他那天还说要带他到别处发展，既然如此，就不该放任他死在这里。如果自己不幸在此陨落，难不成吉安要带着他的尸体走？他好想对他说“帮帮我”，求他救他，可是自尊不允许，现实更是狠狠地扇了他一个耳光——吉安对他的遭遇无动于衷，不闻不问，好像没事人那般站在一边，和其他人一样看热闹。他一直在骗我吗？这就是他的真面目？

达里奥急步走到阿尔菲杰洛面前，“一个不知天高地厚的下贱狗杂种，也敢觊觎一把手的宝座？”他的衣服里藏着匕首，他边说边靠近半跪在地上无法动弹、犹如丧家犬一般的阿尔菲杰洛，将匕首送进他的胸膛。

只能靠自己了。

“嗯？”本应高唱胜利颂歌的达里奥的眼睛瞪得大大的。

白刃仿佛与空气粘合一般滞留住了。至于将它握在手里的家伙——

掌心满是热血，流下指头。阿尔斐杰洛用仅剩的力气握住匕首，把它扳开。为阻止削金断铁的利器刺入心脏，他的五指几近断裂，就快见骨。然而匕首的命运比他的手更惨。阿尔菲杰洛将热量注入刀身，直接把它融化。锋利的铁器瞬时变成好像蜡油般粘稠柔软的厚重液体，滴在地上。

“怎么会？”

达里奥没有时间再度进攻。阿尔斐杰洛伸出鲜血淋漓的手，一把将他推出去好几米远。他身负无数刀伤箭伤，攻击的准头已大不如前。没能摸到达里奥心脏的阿尔斐杰洛，错失了杀死他的机会。

“好烫，好烫啊！呜哇哇哇！”

达里奥被突如其来的灼烧弄得痛苦难耐，在地上打滚。由于阿尔斐杰洛碰触到的仅是他的左臂，因此尽管他发出凄惨的哀嚎，但总算保住了一条命。

“让他再也没力气反抗。”宝座上的萨尔瓦托莱发话，判了养子死刑。

“您……您为何……”阿尔菲杰洛不知道该如何组织语言。他听到了弥漫在中庭里的人们含着兴奋的杀意。即使之前再有人对他表示同情，当萨尔瓦托莱确切地下达命令以后，也不会再有人心存仁慈了。散开的黑衣人重新围了上来。还有更多的人加入到对阿尔斐杰洛的围剿中。房间里揉杂着脚步声与厮杀声，它们化作响彻空气的噪音涌进他的大脑。此时，也已经没必要再组织语言了。

阿尔斐杰洛心中如有烈火在熊熊燃烧。他们早就算好了一切，处心积虑地想要除掉我！这群人，达里奥，还有萨尔瓦托莱——就连被他敬如父的萨尔瓦托莱也——

痛意早已麻痹，杀意却在浮现。就算死，也要拉着这些人一块垫背！

阿尔斐杰洛以此等程度的伤势所不可能具有的灵活度，背贴地面滚落到两米外，躲过带头黑衣人的一击。两米外的地上躺着一把匕首，不知道是谁掉落在那的。

阿尔斐杰洛爆发出惊人的韧性和毅力，一边弯腰躲避敌人进攻，一边用匕首凶猛地反击。血溅到柱子和墙壁上。刀刃卡在骗他过来的那名黑衣人的额头中间。阿尔斐杰洛使劲一扯，粘稠的脑浆喷射了出去。

同伴死相之惨，让人心生畏惧。阿尔斐杰洛可以嗅到面前那些人的恐惧，但更多的是他们打算合力取他性命的决心。就单打独斗的能力、以及对匕首这件近距离搏斗武器的运用水平而言，他比他们高出太多。但他伤得太重，而对方人数占优。尽管阿尔斐杰洛努力挥舞匕首把他们逼回，但他肩膀和后背的伤口似乎因为挥刀的动作被扯开得更大了。他虽然能在身前舞出扇形剑花使敌人无法近身，对背后的突袭以及来自天上的暗算则无能为力。

楼上的人又开始射箭了。除开密密麻麻的伤口，他的身上又多了一道丑陋的红色裂痕。一支箭使他拿刀的右手掌心被穿透。这似乎彻底激怒了他。他想都没想便转过身抬起左手，射中他的那个人就在嚎叫中与火焰跳舞了。火焰带来死亡，着火者周围的弓手们尽管完全没搞懂发生了什么事，但是保命优先的想法使他们匆忙作鸟兽散。二楼的攻势逐渐瓦解了。被点燃的男人在挣扎的过程中不慎坠楼，惊得下面一群人避开。一直到男人咽气为止，火焰都没有熄灭，继续蹂|躏着尸体。阿尔斐杰洛满意地俯视着自己的杰作，勾起嘴角，露出冷笑，拔掉插在右手的箭。这只手暂时没法用了。在他回身攻击二楼的弓手、以及拔箭的时候没有受到身边黑衣人的反扑，是因为那些人暂时被逼退了。

“没看错吧？刚刚那是什么？”

“火，火。是他引起的。”

“你是什么东西啊？”

“恶魔！他是恶魔！”

惊恐的人们面面相觑，一时间竟忘记攻击。阿尔斐杰洛对他们的谩骂和指控充耳不闻，默默地感受着体内奔腾不息的力量。有一股封存了许久的力量在那瞬间如汹涌的巨浪爆发了出来。刚才，阿尔斐杰洛几乎是一个念想便燃起了火焰。点火的时候，周身放出强劲的冲击波，震退十数名离他最近的黑衣人。仅凭意念就挥出火浪，寥寥数秒便使人丧命。可以说，这是阿尔斐杰洛一直隐藏起来的本领。在过去，他有过几次引火点燃物体的经历，但手法从未像今次这般成熟。而且不想被别人知道自己的秘密的他，一直是将火焰注入被他触碰到的对象体内，在人体内部将其引燃的。舞动的灼炎之力这一次被如此顺利地迸发出来，是因为极端的愤怒还是彻底的绝望呢？现在已经没有时间去思考这些了。不管怎样，对陷入绝境的阿尔斐杰洛来说这无疑是个好消息。既然已经没有余力与敌人展开肉搏，那就用火，烧死他们。

阿尔斐杰洛左手持刀，右手举过头顶。在他掌中，突然出现的火焰犹如一朵红莲。火焰张狂地起舞，代替烛光，照亮四周，染红了他因失血过多而没有一丝血色的脸，亦将那头红金色的披肩直发衬得愈加妖艳。

吉安眯起了眼睛。红发年轻人体内被称为魔力的瑰宝，此刻终于化为红莲之炎燃烧着空气。先前震退周围人群的，便是由魔力爆发时引起的旋风。引发如今这一情形的原因，在场那么多人中间只有作为龙术士的吉安看得懂。

随着阿尔斐杰洛的意念操控，火焰慢慢朝包围着他的黑衣人扑去。不仅周围的敌人，分布在中庭各处的「铁皇冠」成员都没能幸免。仿佛他眼睛望向哪里，火焰便扑向哪里。普通人甚至连防御都无法做到。在旺盛而愤怒的烈焰面前，只有被一扫而空的份。

“怎么会这样！那么多人都对付不了一条狗？”

萨尔瓦托莱害怕了。己方人马正在迅速溃败。原本一面倒有利的形势渐渐被逆转了。他在座位上左右挪动，坐立不安。召集了百余名手下却还是杀不死阿尔斐杰洛，这结果让精心布置这一骗局的萨尔瓦托莱非常恼火。也许他忘记了，如今他组织众人去应付的，正是他一直委以重任的犹如秘密武器一般的王牌。而王牌之所以被称为王牌，恰恰在于他独当一面的强大。

华丽的中庭顷刻间变成火场，称人间炼狱也毫不为过。阿尔斐杰洛发出一波波凶猛的怒涛般的攻势。被活活灼烧着的人们有的边跑边叫，有的低吟诅咒。为抖落包裹住全身的火焰而痛苦扭动的阿尔斐杰洛的同胞们，压断护栏，滚烂地板，接连死去。十个，二十个，三十个……当伤亡人数超过五十人以后，响起了玻璃摔碎的声音。萨尔瓦托莱再也坐不住了。他怒气冲天地将酒杯朝地面砸去，但部下的哀嚎声和大火燃烧的声音将它掩盖了。

“吉安，轮到你上场了！拿下你的手下败将。该是你发挥那五十个索里达金币价值的时候了！”

所以，他要比我贵重五倍吗，父亲大人？

阿尔斐杰洛已经做好了要同时与吉安为敌的觉悟。原本白皙的脸现在变成了纸片的颜色。受的刀伤太多，已经不存在痛觉了。这条命，八成是要丢在这里。

然而，萨尔瓦托莱的叫声过去三秒，身旁的吉安却仍然固守着石头般的沉默。他连一步都没走，直接将对方的话当作耳边风。

“吉安，你怎么不动？”萨尔瓦托莱站起来，用力摇他，吠个不停，“快点出手！我要你杀了那条狗！我给你钱，我有好多好多钱！要多少就给你多少！”

在听到这些的时候，阿尔斐杰洛的脸上浮现出明显的苍白。持刀的左手和控火的右手甚至微微颤抖。

萨尔瓦托莱的厉声呼喝粉碎了他心中最后的那丝幻想。

吉安在新雇主的再次催促下，终于迈开脚步朝前方无人能挡的红发男子逼近。但他不管。斜后方有个衣服被烧焦的男人手持匕首想从背后趁他不备发动偷袭。但他不管。伤重之下的魔力挥霍使他感到伤势进一步加重，身体如同在血池里泡过一样湿漉漉黏稠稠的。但他不管。无论是身前吉安的迫近，身后黑衣人的小动作，还是养父残忍的暴喝，他都不管。好像所有的一切都与他无关。

阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛凝视着吉安背后的男子。正确说法是气急败坏地立在那里、满脸嫌恶地盯着自己的肥胖人影。虽然由于剧痛而拼命喘息，但那双放出比死更冷的寒光的紫色眼眸始终盯准萨尔瓦托莱不放。

在低垂的苍白侧脸上，薄薄的嘴唇跟着上扬。阿尔斐杰洛将带血的右手对准昔日恩人的那张嘴，露出了比哭还要丑陋的笑容。和颤抖的手截然相反，他的声音相当冷静，甚至可以说是冷酷。

“死吧——”

 


	26. 阿尔斐杰洛（7）

XII

 

休息室里点着熏香，澡盆里盛着热水。

“所以说，你每天最愉悦的时光就是在这里和安杰洛度过的啊。”有个男人在说话，他的声音就像猴子叫那样尖细。

“不是每天。而且你现在最好不要提到他。”另一个男人紧接着回答，他的声音则要顺耳很多。

“好，不提他。不提。不过我真没想到你今天会主动邀请我。开心死我啦！”

“少说废话。你到底要不要做？”

“我亲爱的人呐，我那玩意儿早就硬得跟岩石似的了。”

“等等，不要直接进来。”

“要先像这样揉几下吗？我懂了。还有上面的两颗蓓蕾也要揉，还要舔。”

“你，你这家伙。别……别这样，住手，住手。不要舔那里。”

“嘻嘻，你应该叫‘住嘴’。”

“噢，求求你了……住……啊——啊。”

“叫得真欢呐。你和安杰洛在一起的时候，前|戏是不是也做得很足呀？”

“不要说话……”

“现在可以进来了吗？你的那根已经被我唤醒了。”

“随……随你的便……”

说着投降般话语的男人好像放弃了抵抗似的紧闭双眼。他浓密的黑色短发渗出汗渍，泛着光泽。他呼吸急促，嘴里不断传出低沉的喘息。他虽然并不十分情愿，却始终没有把对方推开，还反而把那家伙的脸往自己胸前拉，双手埋进那鸟巢般杂乱无章的头发。

细小而濡湿的声音传播在空气中。他们亲嘴，结合，感受着对方身体的温暖。理智湮没于肉体的欢愉。少量的水飞溅在了外面。剧烈的动作带动澡盆以充满规律的幅度左右摇晃，压得地板嘎嘎作响。所有的事情都进行得很顺利。若不是屋外不小心传出了一个声音，这场激烈的性|爱可能会持续得更久。

“停停停，停下。”黑头发的男人惊声呼叫起来，好听的声音变了调，“你听到了吗？”他突然睁开黑曜石般的眼睛，视线直直地射向门外。

“什么啊？”拥有猴子嗓音的男人在听到性伴侣的叫声后并未收敛，还在卖力地抽|送着。

“我叫你停下！”黑发男子狂乱地推开他，朝门外指指点点。

演员休息室紧闭的门在他们进来洗澡后关了起来，但并未上锁，此刻却是半掩的模样。那露出来的一条缝，证明刚才那儿确实有人躲着。

“外面好像有人在偷看我们。”

“是谁啊？”停止抽|送的男人双手撑在浴盆上漫不经心地朝外张望。

“……不清楚。”门在轻轻开启的下一秒，就被偷窥的家伙给带上了。黑发男人窘迫的神情就好比偷情被另一半当场抓奸。尽管现在就算立刻追出去只怕也已无济于事了，但他还是惊慌失措地呻|吟了一句，“难道是他……？”

“别管了。我都差点软了。”男人不耐烦地嚷嚷，不再理会诡异打开的那道门带给性伴侣的惊恐。他用短小粗壮的手扶住对方的腰，固定在自己双腿间，“继续吧。好想一直这样和你连接着哟。”

 

XIII

 

通往剧院后门的路上，出现了一个极其落魄的黑影。这个黑影被染血的黑袍衬托出修长的身形。黑袍随风摇摆，发出烈烈翻飞的声响。晃悠着走动了几步，却迟迟没有迈出大门。不知何故这个站立的人背靠一棵树坐了下来。

他流了很多血，受了很多伤。如纸般惨白的脸色很不对劲，神色空洞而迷茫。

他坐在树下，睡意全无地闭上眼睛，不知是休息还是等死。他知道，自己已经是个通缉犯。他本想从后门撤走，因此经过训练场。但他突然想到片刻前亲眼所见的场景，这让他放弃了逃走的念头，也放松了对周围的警戒。

月光照亮他面容惨淡的侧颜。突然，树叶在人的脚底下吱嘎作响。他的眼睛嚯地睁开。如果不是心情跌至谷底，他应该会在更早就注意到背后悄悄靠近的来人的气息。

“安杰洛……”走近他的人是负责看守红枫叶剧院后门的老兵伊凡。但他才一出声，就后悔自己把对方叫住了。

阿尔斐杰洛毫无痛苦地起了身。没有血色的脸颊并不是受到伤势的影响，而是不久前在演员休息室外见到的那一幕让他倍受打击，伤心所致。

他仍很虚弱，衣服上到处是血，站立的动作有些迟缓，但是从密密麻麻的伤口不断溢出的鲜血其实早就止住并且凝固了。他破裂的衣服尽管沾满了粘粘的血糊紧贴肌肤，但在光洁的肌肤上已经找不到被匕首刺伤或被弓箭射到的痕迹。

不过从伊凡的角度看，只会认为他正饱受伤痛的折磨。那件到现在还能滴下血的黑斗篷的模样看上去依旧十分骇人。

“你看起来很糟糕。”独眼的老兵尽可能用低哑的声音小心翼翼地问，“你怎么在这？你怎么还敢出现在这？”刚一问出口，伊凡就看到了阿尔斐杰洛脸上流露出受伤的、局促不安的神色。其实不用问也知道他应该是来见朱利亚诺最后一面的。于是伊凡把注意力转移到他目前最关心的问题上，“你……会像杀那些人一样把我也杀掉吗？”

“为何这样问？”阿尔斐杰洛落寞地低语着。他的剑术老师谨慎地呆在离他十米的位置，不说话。眼见如此，阿尔斐杰洛只能苦涩地摇了摇头，说，“不会。”

伊凡松了口气，“他们说你杀了很多人。一百多个人。他们喊你凶手、杀人狂、魔鬼。”

“谁说的？他们是谁？”

“每个人都在说。他们刚刚到演出厅强制搜查了一圈，吓跑了所有的观众。又把所有的房间都翻了个遍……最近一段时间客源的损失是避免不了了。”

“你相信吗？”阿尔斐杰洛只在乎一件事，“你相信他们说的吗？你也认为我是魔鬼？”

“我说不准。如果你没做亏心事，为何要匆匆逃离？”

阿尔斐杰洛像机械一般地摇头，曾经神采奕奕的紫眸如今黯淡无光，“我只是坐在这儿，休息，思考。”

伊凡观察着他的表情，“也许吧。以你的为人，我不信你会无缘无故地滥杀。你想必是有苦衷的。”

“呵呵，苦衷……”他笑笑。这心酸的笑容让伊凡更加确定自己的判断了。

“你必须逃。留下来你会丧命。”伊凡提醒他，“你已经被通缉了。这里是最不能久留的地方。”

果然正如伊凡所说的，远处有脚步声在向他们靠近。很多轻重快慢不同、但叠合在一起的脚步声。人们举着火把佩着剑，在剧院内掀起搜寻的浪潮。毫无疑问是「铁皇冠」的人。从他们逐渐变响的脚步声判断，怕用不了多久就要寻到这里了。

紧迫的现状调动起了残存在阿尔斐杰洛心中的逃跑的动力，但眼前的伊凡……他沉默思索良久，终于艰涩地问道，“你会告诉别人吗，说你见过我。”

“等你走了之后我会的。”伊凡看着他的眼睛，麻利地说，“快点击倒我，装得像点。快。”

“谢谢你。抱歉。”

阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸闪露出脆弱的感动的目光，动作如灵猫般迅捷，没有任何拖延。他一拳击向伊凡面部，打出了他的鼻血。只听见“呜啊——”的惨叫，伊凡应声倒地，痛苦地捂着脸。人们闻讯后纷纷追来。明晃晃的火把照耀着训练场。在人数超过三十的追兵赶到前，阿尔斐杰洛已经拔腿跑出了大门，消失在夜色中。“他在这儿！”他跑得如此之快，连身后伊凡的叫声都远得听不见了。

 

XIV

 

离开剧院一路狂奔，足足跑了一个小时，终于甩开追兵的阿尔斐杰洛气喘嘘嘘地停了下来，翻身来到一处早已熄灯的民宅后院暂避风头。

这个平时穿着高档的服饰、在舞台上大放异彩的年轻人，如今就像个逃犯那样颓丧地盘腿跪坐在民宅外隐蔽的树丛间。

还能回到剧院，可以说简直是个奇迹。

在萨尔瓦托莱的府邸，盘踞着等他踏进陷阱的一百多位同属一个阵营的黑帮份子。在箭伤与刀伤的重创下，他根本无法动弹。而即使在危难时刻触发了体内的能量，展开杀戮，阿尔斐杰洛原本也应该只能静静等死的。

但尽管如此，他还是从那栋火势凶猛浓烟滚滚的宅邸逃出生天。接着绕开围观的行人，穿过熟悉的街道，走过长长的夜路，回到了从十五岁起便工作的地方。

自己还能在街上走，不是得益于他先天得来的比别人要快的愈合力——那种程度的伤，如果干等着自己愈合而不去处理显然是不可能的。他会流血过多而死。虽然不愿意承认，也想不通对方那样做的缘由，不过阿尔斐杰洛身上二十多道伤都是吉安给他治好的。阿尔斐杰洛在怒气最盛之时做出几近暴走的行为，不顾伤势肆意地杀戮泄愤。等到清醒过来的时候已经用尽了气力，几乎立时昏厥。无论身与心都处在死亡边缘，完全没有拒绝或反抗的力量，只能被动接受吉安的医治。他完全不知道吉安到底运用了什么方法将濒死的自己给救回来的。他如同失去知觉的死尸那般躺倒在地，看着吉安用手心贴着他的伤，嘴里念叨着一些他听不懂的语言，好似具有魔力的某种咒语，然后，之前的重伤惨状就好像幻觉一般全都消失不见了。

完全猜不透那个男人在打什么算盘。替他疗完伤后，吉安什么也没说，抛下满腹疑问的阿尔斐杰洛离开了。阿尔斐杰洛有很多事想要问他，可吉安没给他机会。

直到将自己藏在暂时不会被追兵发现的隐秘的树丛中的这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛才有时间去想数小时前在萨尔瓦托莱宅邸所发生的事。

想想自己不久前都遭遇了些什么，做了些什么。

一次不怀好意、暗藏杀机的邀请。

为什么萨尔瓦托莱想要他的命？

是他早就看中作战能力在自己之上的吉安，要他取代自己做新的秘密武器？

还是达里奥不甘将首领的宝座拱手相送给一个资历尚浅的毛头小子，暗中怂恿萨尔瓦托莱铲除自己？

无论从理性还是感性的角度，阿尔斐杰洛都更倾向于后者。也就是说，他相信是达里奥嫉妒即将继任组织一把手位置的自己，在萨尔瓦托莱耳边煽风点火，改变了养父的心意。

那么吉安在这次事变中又扮演着怎样的角色呢？他难道是完全清白的吗？

阿尔斐杰洛在妓院遭遇强敌失手后，萨尔瓦托莱一定派达里奥秘密调查过吉安这号人物。这一切肯定都在绝密中进行。萨尔瓦托莱不但瞒着他将橄榄枝抛给了他痛恨的对手，还严厉地要求吉安杀死自己。但在吉安出手前，阿尔斐杰洛先一步取走了萨尔瓦托莱的性命，并焚毁了其他的人。吉安只帮助他到疗伤为止。所有参与诱杀阿尔斐杰洛的「铁皇冠」成员全是他自己杀死的。整个过程吉安都没有出手，这是最令阿尔斐杰洛想不通的一点。那个男人先是答应萨尔瓦托莱脱离安东尼奥的「神圣的事业」加入「铁皇冠」，又在之后的事件中采取完全袖手旁观的态度。他的作法如此矛盾，着实令人匪夷所思。

由于苦思不出答案而深感灰心丧气的阿尔斐杰洛痛苦地将头埋进了双膝间。达里奥想做一把手是毋庸置疑的。而自己尽管拥有出众的才干与能力，为组织立下汗马功劳，可真正看到并认同的人却寥寥无几。因为长期被雪藏在剧院，组织内部的人对阿尔斐杰洛普遍缺乏了解。这也就让对他素怀怨恨的达里奥轻易钻了空子，唆使萨尔瓦托莱组织起针对自己的血腥阴谋。阿尔斐杰洛在富丽堂皇的中庭所看见的，只是一张张乐于把他这条被定性为“觊觎领袖宝座的狗”抹杀掉的恶魔般的脸孔。那些以多欺少、狗仗人势的家伙，才是真正的魔鬼。

但是达里奥的挑动为何会如此顺利呢？萨尔瓦托莱可不是那种容易被他人动摇决定的男人。

除了达里奥的想法正合萨尔瓦托莱的心意外，恐怕没有别的解释了。

说要传位给自己完全是个幌子。萨尔瓦托莱真实的意图是想让吉安解决掉自己。或许萨尔瓦托莱打从一开始就想要达里奥继承他的位置。他将新来的吉安奉为上宾，是在替达里奥寻找日后能辅佐他的人才。所以自己也就成了必须剔除掉的祸患了。而一心想要自己去做龙术士的吉安不能伤及他的性命，因此迟迟不肯动手。事情一定就是这样吧，他想。

也许还有其他的可能，不过阿尔斐杰洛已经不想再去思考了。

实在是过度强求了啊，理想中的养父也是，对权力的渴望也是……阿尔斐杰洛不禁去想，如果自己对它们并无多少期待，是不是心就不会像如今这般痛了呢。

不管是哪一种可能，总之结局已定，怎样都不会再改变了。萨尔瓦托莱出于某种目的设下鸿门宴引他上钩。恼羞成怒的阿尔斐杰洛一气之下杀光了在场除吉安外的所有人。这就是全部。而当他冷静下来、清点尸体的时候，却惊愕地发现找不到达里奥。凶手是自己的消息无疑是趁乱逃走的达里奥放出去的。所以，才使得他现在被「铁皇冠」通缉。无论有什么苦衷，人的确是自己所杀，因此怎样都无法为自己辩解。从今往后，恐怕再也不能踏足红枫叶剧院半步了。

不由得将身上的斗篷围紧。能感受到的只有血渍紧贴皮肤的不适。阿尔斐杰洛呆呆地回想着黄昏时刻的亲身经历。

正如朱利亚诺所说的那样，萨尔瓦托莱只是将自己看作可利用的道具。他根本就没有对自己的父子情份。一直都是如此。

此刻，由于想到了某个熟悉的人，蜷缩在杂草之中的男子的五脏六腑顿时仿佛像被灌了铅一般沉重。

朱利亚诺……

他早就不知道现在是什么时候了，头脑混沌一片。就连到底是怎样从着火的宅子逃脱的，是怎么避开街上议论纷纷的人群的，他都记不太清楚了。让阿尔斐杰洛硬撑着回到剧院，只有与朱利亚诺见面这一个信念。

今夜本来有表演。场次安排在最后一场。阿尔斐杰洛原本计划好先到萨尔瓦托莱的家报到再回来演出的。所以，朱利亚诺一早就说好会在剧院等他。

吉安给他治好全部的伤，使他总算得以活着见到朱利亚诺。阿尔诺河河畔的惨案已经传得满城风雨，本应避难的阿尔斐杰洛却抱着再见爱人一面的想法冒着危险回到剧院，然而，却看见了几乎令他崩溃的一幕。

阿尔斐杰洛的世界被绝望充溢。心已碎，泪已干。那是比手刃养父更叫人不能接受的一幕。

在他和朱利亚诺几乎每晚共浴的澡盆里，自己的爱人和别的男人扭成一团。两人都没有穿衣服。

那人是个演员。长得憨厚可爱，三十多岁，专门演插诨打科的搞笑角色。他的身材像矮小肥圆的小猪，但他扑向朱利亚诺的饥渴模样却像头精瘦的饿狼。

阿尔斐杰洛不理解为什么自己除了逃走以外其他的什么也没有做。杀了那男人，质问朱利亚诺。本来应该那样做的。溺死那家伙，烧死那家伙，折断那家伙的脖子，扯掉那家伙的命根子，怎样解气怎样来。他以前并不是没有杀过人，今天更是一口气杀了一百五十余人，其中还有救过他性命的养父，他明明应该生吞活剐了那个趁他不在便将朱利亚诺据为己有的男人。可最终，他却连踏进门、或把那人推开的勇气都没有。他就像个软弱无能的懦夫，灰溜溜地、不啃一声地、咽下所有的痛苦和屈辱，逃掉了。

可是比起那个男人，阿尔斐杰洛更不能原谅的是背叛了自己的朱利亚诺。

明明早就约定好，不管是一年、十年还是一辈子，只要两个人在一起，就不许再跟其他男人上床。

为什么朱利亚诺不久前还说要支持他，转眼就将自己交给其他人了呢？

此时天色已晚，星星早就探出头来。阿尔斐杰洛躲在幽暗的角落。四周空无一人，除却满目杂草，就只剩下被世界孤立遗弃的自己。

“为什么……要这样……”静悄悄的夜色下，忽然走漏出哽咽的啜泣声。阿尔斐杰洛脆弱得就像个失去了双亲的孩子那般痛哭起来，双臂抱着自己，“为什么，要这样对我……”

已经无处可去了，这世上也不可能再有谁会在乎自己。他感到很累，很累。

指甲深深地抠进皮肤，勒出一道道血痕。紧紧咬住的唇上，是咸咸的泪水。

 

XV

 

从贫民区出来，沿着大道一路向北，绕过杂货店右转之后，有一家不小的酒馆。无论外部世界如何变迁，这酒馆总是屹立不倒。这不仅取决于过来喝酒的人，还在于酒店所处的地理位置离贫民窟很近。所以，这里的客人可谓是形形色|色，良莠不齐。平民阶级中最爱说长道短、嚼舌根子的那部分居民频繁在此聚会，侠客和商人们也将之视作绝佳的歇脚之处经常光顾。风尘仆仆的人们在漫游四方后通常会到这里喝点酒，吃点肉，打探或交换感兴趣的消息，然后拍拍屁股继续旅途。汇聚着众多消息灵通人士的酒馆充分发挥着它作为中转站的效用，每天都有新闻如病菌传播于空气中那般迅速地在此处蔓延。只要城市任何一个地方发生大事，不出半日这里的人便全部知道，并热火朝天地讨论起来了。

此时，坐在靠门位置的两个毛纺工人的窃窃私语正印证着这点。

“最近上头给我们涨工钱了。你们那儿怎样？你的老板一向挺慷慨的。”

“别提了。一说起这个我就伤心。这两天我的心情糟透了。你说好端端的一个人怎么说死就死了呢？”

“哎呀，瞧我这记性。我怎么把这事儿给忘记了。家中突发大火，像猪扒那样活活被烤死，也确实是不幸嘞！”

“现在还不知道今后的情况会怎样呢。他不仅自己命丧黄泉，手下一百多号人也在同一天暴毙身亡。”

“死在和老对头的决战前，看来这次‘铁皇冠’没戏啦。”

“可不是嘛，他们现在无暇他顾，把全部精力都扑在疯狂追铺嫌疑犯上面。一个艺人。”

“是不是叫安杰洛？”

“就是他。他故意纵火害死了我的老板。真令人气愤！”那人说着伸掌在桌上重重击了一下，“安杰洛这人也算小有名气，凭借一张俏脸蛋和伶牙俐齿的嘴，倒给他骗去了不少人经常捧场，这几年钱也挣得差不多了。他在红枫叶剧院演出，我曾经看过一回。他的演技和认真踏实的态度，我是很佩服的。哎，哪想得到他竟然干出这样泯灭人性的罪行来。一百多条人命啊！连捧他走红的大恩人都不放过，真是知人知面不知心！萨尔瓦托莱死得好惨，据说整个人都被烧得面目全非，尸体几乎无法辨认。那个魔鬼不光对不起我的老板，也把我害得够呛。这个月的工钱恐怕要延后发放了。我还欠了一屁股的债没还呢……”

二人激动愤慨的交谈，尽数落入到倚窗而坐的一个低头咪着酒、脸孔脏兮兮的男子耳中。

男人面前搁着一个大杯子，他的手轻轻捏住杯柄，时而放在桌上不去动弹，时而拿起来浅浅地喝一口。即使在炎热的夏日傍晚，他还是披着一件又厚又脏的黑斗篷在身上。兜帽遮住他大部分的面孔。不过，当他打量那两个高谈阔论的工人时，兜帽下的双眼透出隐约的慑人的寒光。

他，便是那两人口中的焦点人物安杰洛——更确切的说法是阿尔斐杰洛。

距他杀死养父、戴罪潜逃已经过去两日了。他拖着犹如行尸走肉般的身躯，一直在街上徘徊，始终没有出城。他白天躲在任何能藏人的地方，草垛中、树丛间、牛棚里；夜间才出来活动，找点东西吃。他已经两天没有好好睡过觉了。尽管很累很困，却怎样也睡不着。即使稍稍入眠也在一直做梦，时常带着满身的冷汗从噩梦中惊醒。

自己血洗巨商萨尔瓦托莱·比安奇的宅邸已经走漏了风声，搞得佛罗伦萨人尽皆知。人人喜爱的话剧演员安杰洛，如今变成了人人喊打的街边老鼠。不，不对，不止老鼠——他们喊他杀人魔。

从近阶段的情况来看，他根本不应该出现在这人多口杂的酒馆里的，因为阿尔斐杰洛作为嫌疑犯受到多方追铺——昔日「铁皇冠」的同伴、城市的治安官，还有敌对帮派领袖安东尼奥的人……

然而，他的身子毕竟不是铁打的。已经数十个小时没吃上一顿饱饭的阿尔斐杰洛在饥饿感的促使下来到了这里。

对这家酒馆，阿尔斐杰洛还是很熟悉的。幼年在贫民区度过的他，虽然由于不喜喝酒而从没有进来过，但他常常经过外面的马路朝内探望。一成不变的摆设和记忆中几乎没有分差。

他用仅带的钱要了两个面包，一碗肉汤，还有一杯麦酒，坐在容易被人忽视的最不起眼的角落默默地埋头吃着。这些对他来说仅是维持生命的必需品，尽管他早已无法判断自己是否还有继续维持生命的必要。

吵吵嚷嚷的酒馆满眼都是人。随后，一边进食一边喝酒的阿尔斐杰洛发现隔着四张桌子的两个工人正在谈论他。他听到了他们交谈的全部内容，霎时之间，心里充满悲楚。到后来，那两人甚至开始对他们嘴里不认识也不了解的杀人犯谩骂起来。阿尔斐杰洛心想，他们就是说到明天天亮，也不过是将自己添枝加叶地臭骂一夜而已。于是不愿再听，低下头来，麻木地咀嚼着食物。将所有的怨气都发泄完了后，两名工人结伴出门，消失在他的视线中。

不能露出马脚。自己已在一夜之间转变为一个不得不亡命天涯的杀人犯。虽然他对加诸在自己身上的指责与羞辱嗤之以鼻，可是他作为在逃犯被全城通缉的事实已不可改变。

阿尔斐杰洛垂下眼帘，苦苦思索着未来的路。如果还有未来那种东西的话。

他不知道该上哪儿去。连最亲近的、与他相爱七年朱利亚诺都背叛了他。这两天他不停地想自己是不是犯下了不可饶恕的错误？一次次的食言让朱利亚诺对他失望透顶，才会抛弃他投向他人怀抱呢？如今以往熟识的人之中，只有伊凡还对他存有一丝善意，但他不能指望他还会帮助自己第二次。该怎么办？天下那么大，上哪去找容身之所？阿尔斐杰洛此时是那样狼狈不堪，披着破破烂烂、隐隐透着血腥气的脏斗篷，戴起兜帽，还故意用煤灰将头发和脸弄脏，只为不被人发现他是红枫叶剧院昔日的名演员安杰洛。

阿尔斐杰洛沉默着，感到胸中的情感变得越来越冷。为了麻痹情感，驱散悲痛，他加快且加大了喝酒的速度和剂量。酒馆卖的酒都很劣质。麦酒味道很苦，甚至有点难喝，但他却喝个不停。他将杯中的液体一饮而尽，又问老板要了一杯，一杯，再一杯，直至喝到喉中好似有火在烧。三杯下肚之后，他就感到了醉意。尽管如此，他仍一手支着额头，另一只手不间断地端着酒杯朝喉咙里猛灌。渐渐地，桌面上堆起了五六个空杯子。这对其他客人来说只是微不足道的成绩。在酒馆每个角落都有斗酒的人。他们面前摆放的空酒杯，起码比阿尔斐杰洛多上两倍。可是对一个不善饮酒的男人来说，这算得上他生平喝得最多最糜烂的一次了。苍白而紧绷的脸在酒精的作用下逐渐变得红润起来。脑袋开始发沉，头部渐渐产生挥之不去的晕眩感。心中原有的疼痛，也随着晕眩的加剧越来越淡。

阿尔斐杰洛双手抱头，眼神恍惚迷离，陷入到自己黑暗而狭小的世界。而酒馆的大门敞开着，烛光流泄而出，随时欢迎到来的客人。

这时候，有个女人从月明星稀的室外走了进来，引起了大家的注意。阿尔斐杰洛没有抬头去看，不过从周围酒鬼们热烈的反响能够推断出，她应该是个美人。他听到了好几声极具挑逗性的口哨，但这并不能促使他把头抬起。直到他听见属于女人的脚步逐渐朝自己逼近，似乎停在了跟前。阿尔斐杰洛终于仰起头来，投出狐疑的视线。

她头发如红枣，眼睛如紫薇。睫毛深重得好似蝴蝶翼。她双颊清瘦，下巴尖俏，一袭羽饰黑裙将体态衬得愈发柔美修长。她的嘴角始终保持纯真的笑，一眼就看到了自己要找的人。

阿尔斐杰洛醉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，反应变得迟缓，但还不至于到酩酊大醉的程度。因此，他只用了比平常慢两拍的速度，就想起这个微笑着站在面前俯视着自己的女人是谁。

“——是你。”

低吼如同诅咒。片刻的惊讶过后，阿尔斐杰洛“咣”的一声推开椅子站了起来，朝女人伸出了右手。

 


	27. 阿尔斐杰洛（8）

 无辜的淡紫色眼睛在烛光下如水晶般闪烁。眼前的女人正是此前曾见过一面的吉安的女伴卢奎莎。

“嗯，你还记得我啊。”卢奎莎笑着回应道。她带着轻松笑意的声音，绝对含有点燃阿尔斐杰洛怒意的能量。

阿尔斐杰洛目光呆滞地望了她一眼，突然，眼中凶光大闪，伸手狠狠抓向她的手腕。拿捏之准，动作之快，使得卢奎莎丝毫无法作出反应，纤细的手腕便被阿尔斐杰洛死死地扣住勒出一圈红印了。

“你这个女人——”阿尔斐杰洛张嘴喊出了声，惊得周围的人纷纷扭头，带着发生了什么事的神情诧异地往这边看。卢奎莎面对此景淡定地微笑着，而阿尔斐杰洛则懊悔地沉下了脸，在说后面的话的时候明显的压低了声音，“你居然还敢出现？”

卢奎莎的丹唇扬了起来，“我一没杀人放火，二没畏罪潜逃，为什么不能出现？这条街没那么特殊，人人都能走。”她笑得那样天真无邪，可她的话语却句句直戳神情窘迫的阿尔斐杰洛的胸膛，“你还抓着我的手不放，该不会想当着那么多人的面对一名柔弱的女士动粗吧？不过呢，”她撅起嘴，“杀一个人是杀人，杀一百个人也是杀人，多我一个或许对你而言你根本无所谓。”

“你……”

“别瞪我啦。我倒想奉劝你，以你目前的状况，最好不要惹是生非，引人注目。还是保持低调吧。”卢奎莎笑对气结的阿尔斐杰洛。

“……你简直是个毒妇。”无奈之下，他放开了她的手。尽管呲牙咧嘴地说着怨气相当重的话，但阿尔斐杰洛的声音却很无力。

他会有这样的表现好像完全在卢奎莎的预料中。她不但笑眯眯地在黑着脸、颓唐地回到座位上的男人对面坐下，更是毫无顾忌地一手拿起他的酒杯，嘴唇贴在他抿过的区域咪了一小口。阿尔斐杰洛被煤灰弄脏的脸颊上覆了一层阴沉的色彩，瞪着得寸进尺的女人，胸中满腔怒火，却只能压着不出声。

空气凝结到了极点。“我们也算是老乡了。不用对我那么刻薄吧？”尴尬的氛围中，卢奎莎先打破了僵局。

“哼，你居然也是佛罗伦萨本地人吗？”他挑眉问。声音刺耳，带着醉意。

“对，和你一样。但比你早生了半个世纪。”

阿尔斐杰洛在心中暗暗惊奇。这个女人看起来最多也就二十五岁。

“别和我七绕八绕的。”他决定先不管这些次要的问题。踌躇了一会儿，对不受欢迎的来访者问道，“快说，你这次找上我，又想耍什么花招？”

“好凶啊。我还以为两天过去了，你的心情已经逐渐平复下来了呢。”她把杯子推回他手边。

“难道要我对你这种骗人就好像呼吸一样的女人和善吗？”他厉声道，“我会落到如今这般田地全都怪你！”

他的情绪虽然处于失控的边缘，但总算还是把带着怒气的嗓音压到了最低。酒馆嘈杂的环境也为他不考虑后果的大喊大叫增添了一些掩饰。阿尔斐杰洛表情沉重悲愤，迥异于平常，完全看不出这是昔日风光无限的名演员。对于他的问题，依靠着龙术士的能力一路灵巧自如地尾随着他踏入酒馆的卢奎莎应该早就想到了。

“这话又是从何说起？”尽管如此，卢奎莎还是露出了一副不解的样子。

“竟然否认吗？”阿尔斐杰洛完全将她的表情视为一种伪装，愤愤地说，“是你把我害成这样的……还有吉安。”一秒钟后他又立即补充。吉安的确曾将自己在垂死的边缘救了回来，不过阿尔斐杰洛始终确信他是对自己有所企图才会出手相救的。“你们两个，谁都别想赖！”他喝道。

此时他的语气可以说是相当不友好。对他而言，压抑了两日的怒气需要一个宣泄口。而如今，作为宣泄口的卢奎莎竟主动送上门来，他当然不能放过。

“我发觉你这人真的很奇怪哎。”对于阿尔斐杰洛毫无道理的、一股脑的怪罪，卢奎莎只能摊手叹息，“明明是萨尔瓦托莱设计陷害你，你却将气撒在我和吉安头上。你不觉得这很滑稽吗？”

“还在装？你敢说你们没在里头插一脚？吉安早就潜伏在安东尼奥身边，意图接近我，随后又假装投靠萨尔瓦托莱。这其中的内|幕仔细一想就清楚了！”

本来阿尔斐杰洛在心里已经基本排除了吉安参与到阴谋之中的可能性。但此刻却由于卢奎莎的突然现身而使心中尚未全部消除的怀疑加深了起来。他不得不把事情往最坏的方面去想。难道是吉安和卢奎莎在背后操纵着一切？如果真是这样，光是想象这件事他都觉得可恨。

卢奎莎长长地叹了一口气，好像对自己无法轻易蒙骗对方感到无奈，“莫非你认为，光凭吉安的舌头就能让萨尔瓦托莱决意杀你了？他当初游说你的时候怎么没见你被他说动？萨尔瓦托莱那个老奸巨猾的商人的脑袋瓜子莫非还没你好使？”

说完，她故作庄重地笑笑。这个笑容让阿尔斐杰洛的内心躁动起来。他沉默不语，静下心来，把她仔细打量一番。她生得一双典雅幽静的淡紫色眸子，她展露的笑容与其说是由脸部肌肉带动的，倒不如说是从眼睛里散发出来的。她的笑容时而羞怯，时而高傲，时而圣洁，时而媚惑，时而纯真，又时而邪恶，让人根本无法读懂——尽管大部分时候，她都表现得像一名温文尔雅的淑女。阿尔斐杰洛知道，这是个很难把握的女人。但是直觉告诉他，既然这女人在这一时间点上再次出现，那么整件事就绝没有表面上浮现的那样简单。

阿尔斐杰洛的脑海里浮现出一连串的问号。可虽然内心止不住地怀疑，他却抓不到卢奎莎的任何把柄。对她的了解还是太少了，他想。毕竟他和她只见过一次。

“我哪知道你们到底用的什么手段，”他说，“反正这件事肯定和你们脱不了干系。”

“哎，”卢奎莎摇摇头，“这种‘就算我没有证据但我说你们是杀人凶手你们就是’的强盗逻辑，还真是因为无从辩驳而让人头疼呢。”

“那你要如何解释现在？”阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地提醒她，“我想你也不会是为了和我闲聊喝酒才到这里的吧？”

对于这一点，卢奎莎就算想隐瞒也不会有人信的。于是阿尔斐杰洛利用卢奎莎无言以对的机会，趁热打铁般地质问道：

“难道我不该恨你们吗？我的养父刚准备将他的事业传给我，就被你们搅合了！”

“你这根本就是钻牛角尖里出不来嘛。”卢奎莎满不在乎地用娇滴滴的嗓音嘀咕了一句。

到目前为止，谈话算是陷入了又一次的僵局。阿尔斐杰洛心中涌上一阵悲凉，不为别的，只为自己无法逃开的命运。作为曾经设计将自己骗出去的两名龙术士之一，卢奎莎的实力阿尔斐杰洛虽然没有亲眼见识过，但也是可以通过她的同伴吉安推导出来的。如今她看上去只是悠闲地陪他坐在这里，那双淡紫色的眸子却透露出强烈的拦住他不让他离开的意味。她一定想达成自己的目的。她不会杀阿尔斐杰洛，也不会告发他，至少短期内不会。面对实力未知的敌人，阿尔斐杰洛除了默不作声地等待以外没有其他的选择。

紫罗兰色的眼睛无神地注视着杯中的残酒。忽然，不经意间的一瞥，阿尔斐杰洛鬼使神差般地往酒馆门口瞥了过去。就是这一眼，让他注意到有另一个女人站在那里。干练的中分直发披落肩头，红如骄阳。头发在眉心上方形成一个美人尖。眼睛的颜色让人联想到正红颜色的芍药花。她的脸上有着淡薄的表情，眉宇间凝聚着一股倨傲，唇角边带着一抹冷肃，是个无论从相貌还是气质上都英气十足的女性。她单手叉腰，背靠敞开的大门，像一名守在门外的护卫，毫不动容地接受着任何在街上往来及进出酒馆的客人的打量。她的眼睛时不时地往阿尔斐杰洛这桌探去，看起来像在等人，但他并不认识她。阿尔斐杰洛不禁在心底犯愁，莫非坐在对面的那个女人还有别的同伙吗？

当然，这并不定神的一瞥，阿尔斐杰洛没能完全看清楚。而对方似乎也已经注意到了他，芍药红的瞳眸似有若无地在往他瞟来，这迫使阿尔斐杰洛迅速移开了视线。最后彻底将他的注意力带回来的，则是身边卢奎莎的话。

“其实真要说起我过来的目的，你很容易就能猜出来吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛没有接话。此时他早已不想思考，亦不想逃，只能沉默。

他的冷漠并没有打倒早有准备的卢奎莎，只听见她自顾自地说了起来。

“我还是不想放弃说服你。这样说自己的故乡似乎很不地道，不过你也不希望自己被埋没在佛罗伦萨这片弹丸之地吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛眼神空洞。短短两日光景，这个俊美的青年仿佛变得沧桑起来，老了好多岁。他一直恍惚地看着杯子里残余的麦酒，看着看着，便拿起来喝了一大口，然后轻轻地缓声道，“真是个喜欢多管闲事的女人啊。”

滑入喉中的这口酒，让他本就有些神志不清的大脑更昏沉了。他干脆阖上双眼，单手扶住额头，进入闭目养神的状态。

“不要再喝了。”卢奎莎抢过买醉者的杯子，放到一边。

过了一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛问，“吉安呢？他怎么没来？他派你来当说客？”

“他有自己的事。”

忙着给达里奥打下手，满大街地抓我吗？阿尔斐杰洛飘忽地想着，耳边仿佛有许多小虫在嗡嗡地飞。

从另一头传来卢奎莎的声音，“况且他来才算说客。”

“他失败过一次。”阿尔斐杰洛的声音已经轻得好似蚊虫的叮咬。

“可是以你的特殊癖好，我代替他劝说你是没有任何优势的。如果是吉安在这里的话，应该会更有希望吧。”卢奎莎一边打趣地说一边露出恶劣的好似调皮的孩子一般的笑。

“我不一定非要跟你们走的。”他犹豫不决地说。

“所以你选择了逃亡，和死。”

“……我不一定会死。”

“但你这辈子很难再抬起头来了。除非……”

好像是为了听欲言又止的卢奎莎尽快说下去似的，阿尔斐杰洛睁开紫眸。

“改个名字，在别处从头开始。”卢奎莎对双目盯着桌面的男人说，“一旦下此决心的话，任何地方包括卡塔特都可以。”

“卡塔特……”阿尔斐杰洛反复地呢喃着这个到目前为止对他而言仍很陌生的地名。内心的忧虑依旧牢牢占据着他的心灵，使他失去了平常自信昂扬、容光焕发的精神气。

卢奎莎见他面色凄苦，心中也是不忍，柔声道，“这次的事说实话我们也感到很意外。无论是萨尔瓦托莱的突然翻脸，还是爱人对你的背弃……虽然我们的确是很希望你跟我们走啦，可龙术士是不会做出任何卑鄙下流的事情的。”

卢奎莎小心翼翼地说着，生怕刺激到他因而不停地观察他的表情，随时准备收口。然而听了卢奎莎这番话的阿尔斐杰洛，只是在僵硬的面部挤出一个笑容。眼神涣散，神情放空，完全没有表现出任何愤怒或不满。好像无论碰到什么事，他都不会再放在心上了。

“那吉安反复无常的行为又该怎么解释？”过了好久，他才问。

“龙术士也是人，也要吃喝开销，也要维持生计，也会有缺钱的时候。”卢奎莎诚恳而明快地回答他，“萨尔瓦托莱出的价比安东尼奥更高。吉安武艺高强。他凭本事赚钱也没什么见不得人的。”

阿尔斐杰洛面露半信半疑的神色，抬头逼视着她。

“告诉我你接下来的打算。”卢奎莎问。她觉得时机差不多了。

“我不知道。全城的人都要我的命。‘铁皇冠’追杀我，安东尼奥趁火打劫，治安官也在逮捕我。”

“如果你愿意投奔安东尼奥……说不定他会收留你的。你觉得呢？”面对陷入四面楚歌境地、极度需要他人帮助的男子，卢奎莎迂回的问道。

“我情愿死，也绝不向他摇尾乞怜。”他坚定地说。

“是吗？”

“我对混帮派没兴趣了。”

卢奎莎看出他只是在找借口，顺势问道，“你不跟我和吉安走吗？这次被追杀也不全是坏事，倒是个不错的机遇呢。成为我们的同伴吧。以你的天赋，将来一定能成为鹤立鸡群的大人物哦。”

“我……”阿尔斐杰洛愁眉不展，不知该如何回答。

“你还在犹豫什么？”

“我，不想……”阿尔斐杰洛用几乎听不见的声音说，“我哪儿也不想去。不要再管我了，就让我自生自灭。”

此话一出，卢奎莎再次无言以对。二人共同恪守着令人心悸的沉默。

对于迟迟不给自己满意答复的男子，卢奎莎表现出足够的耐心。她和吉安在几个月前就发现红枫叶剧院的阿尔斐杰洛具有相当脱俗的天赋，开始留意他。两人几乎是当即就做出决定，要推荐阿尔斐杰洛去卡塔特山脉，为此已经谋划了好一段时间了，也不差现在这会儿功夫。理所当然地，她也一直在提醒自己要站在对方的角度去看待他所经受的这一系列的遭遇。阿尔斐杰洛的生活从天堂跌至地狱前后也就十一、二天的时间。没有任何人应该在这么短的时间内承受这么多的剧变。这就像上帝对他的一种充满恶意的惩罚。因此，无论要她花费多少心思进去，她都愿意。

她决定换种方式劝说他，“不要怨天尤人。这世上可是有不少不幸的人呢。”男人并没有回答，始终保持沉默。卢奎莎接着说，“许多人都遭遇过常人无法想象、甚至骇人听闻的事情。”

“我没兴趣知道。”

“那我就偏要说了。”

卢奎莎一改先前彬彬有礼的态度和羞答答的说话语调，口气变得强硬了。在这么近的距离间，她能看见的只有阿尔斐杰洛低垂的、闪着冷光的眼睛。尽管如此，她还是如她所断言的那般将这场不明朗的劝说继续进行了下去，寄希望于用自己的真情流露来打动他。阿尔斐杰洛的漠然置之，激起了她对这男人的征服欲望。

“就像绝大多数人那样，我的出生没有任何特别之处。”

她的声音乘着虚弱的烛光稳稳传来。她的身影离他如此之近，他甚至能闻到她身上的香气。这与两日未洗过澡、如今被酒臭包围的自己形成鲜明对比。

眼看阿尔斐杰洛不回答，卢奎莎便接着说道，“我生于一个商贾之家。身为家中独女，父亲从小就把我当男孩子养。我喜欢花裙子，可他偏要我穿男装，来弥补他没有儿子的遗憾。从八岁那年起，我便随父亲在各大城市广泛游历。印象最深刻的一次曾抵达阿尔卑斯山西部的萨伏伊伯国。因缘际会，我结识了当时的萨伏伊伯爵阿梅迪奥那体弱多病的外甥。那个用全身骨头勉强撑起衣物的羸弱少年比我小四岁，认出我是个女孩。他非常瘦弱，和我说话的时候，每分钟都至少要掏一回手帕出来擦拭额头。他从那时候开始就倾慕于我，而我对他毫无感觉。当然，伯爵对父亲和我的态度非常不屑，对外甥看上家世卑微的女子表示不满。为了讨好伯爵，父亲花了大手笔，频繁献上昂贵的礼物。但阿梅迪奥伯爵还是驱逐了我们。后来，父亲经商失败，四处求助。所有的亲戚都将我们视为瘟疫，避之不及。绝望之际，父亲想起萨伏伊伯国有一个暗恋我的人或许可以帮助我们脱离困境。尽管我一直被当成男孩子养大，可到了家族存亡的关键时刻，我还是得听从他的安排担负起挽救家族的重任，不管我对那个少年是否喜欢。父亲厚着脸皮，用仅有的存款凑了一笔钱作为礼金，请求阿梅迪奥伯爵将我许配给他的外甥。虽然伯爵对父亲的行为极其排斥，但还是架不住外甥的执拗，只能一肩挑起我们家的债务，同意外甥迎娶我。老实说，我对那个少年已经没什么印象了，甚至忘了他叫什么名字。但在我的生涯中，没有让我自主选择的权利。所以，在足以改写家族命运的机会前，我只能唯唯诺诺地听从父亲的安排。”

卢奎莎首度用缺乏温度的、被冻结的冰柱般的口吻叙说着往事。这与她平常娇羞甜美、温婉端庄的形象很不符合。

“然而，这份不惜抛下脸皮和尊严攀上的亲事仅仅持续了一天。”她徐徐地继续说下去，“我嫁过去的第二天，那人就死了。病死的。医师和教士们本来就说他活不过成年。我不愿守活寡，逮到机会逃回了娘家，谁知父亲竟想杀我。嗯，是我蠢。我早就该想到他看重家族荣誉胜过自己女儿的幸福，甚至性命。他认为所有的一切都是我的错，是我毁了他好不容易攀上的亲事，就连丈夫的早夭，都归咎于我新婚之夜过于热情。而事实上，那小子在我嫁过去的时候就已经病危好一阵子了。伯爵故意瞒下真相，是为了羞辱我们。我的母亲是在家道中落的变故中抑郁而死的。我有个乳娘，父亲叫她半夜掐死我，她只能乖乖照做。但她掐到一半突然放手了，说只有假装答应才能保全她自己和我的命。我觉得我再也不想忍受那个家，和那个冷酷无情、控制欲极强、精打细算的男人了，于是我一把火烧死了所有人，包括那个饶我一命的乳娘。我逃了出去，悄悄躲起来，让别人以为我也丧生于大火。我迅速调整自己，以适应长期颠沛流离的生活。如果不是我从小时候就具有常人不及的异能，我早就被杀掉无数次了。我想我至少能和你在某种程度上保持共鸣。道貌岸然的伪君子们成天在说，不论拥有多么正当的理由，杀害自己的亲人都是罪无可恕的。他们懂什么？只有被血亲背叛过的人才知道那是什么滋味。”

卢奎莎沉静的声音渐渐淡去。当结束了这段绘声绘色的描述后，阿尔斐杰洛在她绝美的容颜上看见了平静的笑，好像那完全不是她自己的过去。

他看着她静静地坐在他面前，突然发觉自己正为她感到悲伤。最初对她的厌恶不知怎么，已经消失无踪。

“你也有一个糟糕透顶的父亲。”他轻声对她说。

这次，卢奎莎没有搭话。沉默持续了下去。到后来，阿尔斐杰洛开始害怕起来，然而他不是为自己年少时的悲惨遭遇，也不是为自己今后暗淡无光的未来，而是为了她。

可是卢奎莎却远比他想象得要坚韧得多。她的情绪几乎不受往事的影响，嘴角始终维持着淡淡的笑意。只见她抬起玉指，朝他身后的方向指去。

“你看靠窗坐着的那个浑身珠宝的女人。”

卢奎莎指的是一个浓妆艳抹的贵妇人所在的位置。她的身形虽然因为年龄的上升而有些走样，稍显丰满，但在华丽服饰的烘托下依然显得极富风韵。她在颈部、五指和手腕处都佩戴大量的宝石，衣服上也有很多珠宝装点。她用浓妆掩饰脸部的憔悴以及精神需要空缺的疮疤，她的存在和整间酒馆的格调是如此的不相容，以至于让人怀疑她是不是走错了地方。贵妇人的桌子在阿尔斐杰洛身后，仅隔几步之遥，比他的位置更靠近角落。卢奎莎只需正视就可以看见她，而阿尔斐杰洛却必须回头。在卢奎莎的示意下，他谨慎地偏过头，朝那名打扮奢华的妇人张望了一下。此时他惊讶地发现，在失意心情的笼罩下，自己之前竟然一直都没有注意到酒馆里还有这样一个人存在。

“那个女人放弃了富有的第一任丈夫，选择和仆人私通，逃跑。两个人坚贞不渝地发誓要永远在一起。当时说得可好听了，什么超越身份阶级的旷世奇恋，信誓旦旦地说要彼此相爱一辈子。可是那份拼上名誉的爱情连一年都坚持不到就结束了。她坐在这儿借酒消愁的时候，她的第二任丈夫没准正趴在某个妓|女的身上享受呢。她只能整天派人去抓那个在外四处玩女人的丈夫，自己则望眼欲穿地泡在破烂的酒馆等候她那薄情的爱人回家。很讽刺吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛怔怔地看着她。

像是为了要解答他心里的疑问似的，卢奎莎温顺地说，“你也许很奇怪我怎么会知道得那样清楚。这个嘛，毕竟佛罗伦萨是我的故乡，我在外漂泊的时候总是会每隔几年回来看一眼的。有时候还会在这里做些小生意什么的，混口饭吃。”

她是在劝我彻底放下朱利亚诺吗？阿尔斐杰洛并不确定。他的确很想问她为什么会知道那么多，但显然此刻他对另一个问题的好奇心凌驾于这个之上。

“那吉安呢？他又有怎样的故事？”

“你问我这个？”

“你和他……难道不是那种关系？”

卢奎莎露出似笑非笑、不肯定也不否认的表情。她并不是没有想到阿尔斐杰洛会这样问。

“你既然问了，那我就告诉你吧。”她再次开始叙述，“你知道皮亚斯特王朝的梅什科二世吗？一个眼高手低的国王。他干涉他国内政的举动为他树立了很多敌人。匈牙利人、丹麦人、神圣罗马帝国的皇帝，和他两个流亡在外的兄弟都来找他麻烦。外敌入侵，国王备战，吉安应征入伍。吉安的父亲对他寄予了厚望，主动送他参军。可是敌人的强大让梅什科二世吃了败仗。许多死去的将士包括吉安都被追谥为牺牲的英烈。虽然抚恤金什么的完全是痴心妄想，但是子嗣为国捐躯，对父亲来说也算是享受到无上的荣光了。而实际上呢，吉安并没有死，他被敌人俘虏，遭到流放。流放地在海的对岸。在斯堪的纳维亚那个寒冷而粮食稀缺的鬼地方，根本不可能捱过半年。他拼命逃出流放地，花了三年时间回到故国，一路困难重重，艰险无比。虽然活着返回家乡，但当人们找到他的父亲向他告知儿子被流放尚在人世的消息时，那个满脸冷漠表情的老人只说了一句‘哦’，就没别的表示了。他死去，父亲会永远追念他，但追念的伤痛会随着时间而流失。久而久之，他在大家的心目中就是个带着荣耀过世多年的死人。哪怕他生前不那么完美，在人们心中他也成了完美的人了。因此他的突然出现，打破了家人对他所有美好的印象。他们无法接受他没死的事实。因为对他父亲来说，他活着不如死了好。”

“所以……他也在一怒之下杀光了他的家人？”阿尔斐杰洛听完以后，深受震撼，连忙问道。

“这倒没有。”卢奎莎边笑边摇头，“他用离去的背影回应让他失望的那个家。他带着已死的心，二话不说地远走天涯去了。我就是在他四处流浪的时候认识他的。”她的声音渐渐变得甜蜜，“当时，我自己也在四处流浪。我会走上成为龙术士的这条路，全是因为他。当你想要与一个近乎永生的人相守，你就必须把自己也变成那个状态。我与吉安相识的时候，他已经是个130多岁的龙术士了。但他依然是个沉默寡言、不愿让人亲近的男人。我花费了不少时间才让他接纳我。我对于在他最难熬的那段岁月不是我陪在他身边感到惋惜。我时常感叹，如果自己早生一个多世纪就好了。不过有句老话总不会错，时间是抚平一切伤痛的良药。曾经以为绝对不会磨灭和忘记的痛苦，都随着时间的流逝消失不见了。”

阿尔斐杰洛不知为何，在听完卢奎莎陈述吉安的往事之后，微微地抿唇笑了。受到心境的影响，他的笑容苦涩依旧，但他的情绪已经趋于缓和。之所以会这样，也许是在吉安与卢奎莎的身上闻到了同是天涯沦落人的气息吧。

阿尔斐杰洛的唇角微微抽搐着，眼里思绪满溢。卢奎莎凝视着他神情复杂的面庞好一会儿，终于打断了他的思绪。

“我们和解吗？”她弯起一个虔诚的笑，“冰释前嫌怎么样？”

卢奎莎十分自然地向阿尔斐杰洛投递出想与之缓和关系的信号。看着这个不久后或许会成为自己同伴的女人，阿尔斐杰洛点了点头。有些女人的魅力会像一个漩涡吸走男人所有的理智。卢奎莎或许就是一个能让男人迷恋到抓狂的女人。她浑身上下散发着致命的气息，即使是阿尔斐杰洛也无法不被她吸引。

“我也算是使劲浑身解数了。”卢奎莎说，“这样还无法打动你的话，我也认命了。但这事没那么容易结束。说起来，吉安曾在跟你的交谈中，说出了许多龙族的机密。我们都把话说到这份上了，而你仍然不愿意跟我们走的话，事情可就难办了呢。如果你对外人透露……”

“如果我那样做了，你们怎么办？把我杀了？”

“必要的时候我们会哦。毕竟没办法让你强制忘记些什么嘛。”卢奎莎意有所指地眨了眨眼睛。

“随便吧，”阿尔斐杰洛任天由命地说着，“你们真要杀我，我也没法反抗。”

“不，关键在你怎么选择。”卢奎莎从随身的小提包里取出一张纸条，放在了桌面上。明显是事先准备好的。

敛容凝视的阿尔斐杰洛紫色的眸子放出热烈的光，紧紧地盯着神色坦然的卢奎莎的眼睛。

“我再给你一天的时间作最后的考虑。你留在这里多一天，危险也就多一分。”她说，“如果你愿意接受宿命到卡塔特山脉去的话，就到这上面写着的地方来找我们。如果你不愿意，就把它扔了。假如明天子夜之前还不能见到你，那么等天一亮，我或者吉安就不会再对你客气了。无论你往哪儿逃，我们都能找到你。”

阿尔斐杰洛的眼神在纸条和她之间来回游移。

“你自己选择吧。很高兴再次与你碰面。”

卢奎莎起身后，在原地站了一会儿，用甜美的微笑俯视着阿尔斐杰洛，然后转过身子，以大小姐般高贵而优雅的姿态离开了乱哄哄的酒馆。在门口等待着某人的红头发女人，果然就如阿尔斐杰洛所猜测的那样紧跟着卢奎莎一同消失于他的视野。她们一前一后的离去，让档次不高的这家小酒馆瞬间失色不少。

阿尔斐杰洛注视着已经看不到卢奎莎身影的门口好一会儿。她留给自己的明明是有些胁迫味道的话语，但他不知道自己为什么，竟不自觉地笑了起来。仿佛自躲避追杀以来，从未有过的轻松。

 

XVI

 

那一夜，阿尔斐杰洛去了一个地方。可以说是故地重游，因为他来到的地方是他在耳提时代居住的贫民窟的旧房子。

早已更换了不知多少任新屋主的老旧的屋子外，是他很熟悉的终日被臭味所笼罩的羊肠小道。一晃十多年过去了，以高犯罪率及高死亡率著称的这片贫民区似乎没有多少变化，依旧有着最差的住房条件和最不卫生的环境。他才来没多久，就远远地看见拐角处有三两个贼眉鼠眼的壮汉在敲诈一个浑身哆嗦的倒霉蛋。他没有搭理，随意地在附近转了转，然后登上了小时候经常爬上去玩的、至少遍布着五处下雨天渗水的漏洞的房顶。他把兜帽放下，任凭夏日急促而不失凉意的晚风肆虐他红金色的发丝。在星星密布的无垠的夜空下，他想起了很多以前的事。

母亲是个妓|女。像大多数拜金的妓|女一样，这个自认幸运的女人以为傍上了能够改善她今后生活的大款，殊不知最终还是难逃被抛弃的命运。

父亲是个商人。像大部分虚伪的商人那样，他一面瞒着家中妻室一面在外头包养妓|女作为情妇。妓|女的避孕措施自然是做得相当好的，可最终还是意外地怀孕了。他便认为是那个女人想以腹中胎儿作为要挟，以谋求经济上的好处。就这样，阿尔斐杰洛的生父抛下了阿尔斐杰洛的生母。

当肚子大到再也瞒不下去的时候，坚信堕胎会下地狱的母亲在妓院老板娘赶她离开之前，自己先一步搬去了贫民窟。伴随着恶劣的环境诞生的男孩，差一点害得母亲难产，性命不保。

母亲，记忆中的母亲，这个咽下所有悲伤、独立将他抚养至十岁的女人，她永远都在咳嗽，咳血。他帮不了她，看着她在病榻上离死越来越近。当他看见母亲从早晨起便咳个不停直到晚上、连他睡觉都会被吵醒的时候，他感到浮躁。当他看见母亲用手抹掉嘴角的血对他摇着头、露出孱弱的微笑说不碍事的时候，他更烦躁。甚至让他以为，她会有现在的不幸都是自己一手造成的。

事实也确实如此。如果没有怀上他，也许父亲还能宠爱她更久一点。但使她怀孕、使他失去父爱，归根结底还是那个男人的错。至少母亲从来没有亏待过自己。他应该好好回报她。

从照顾病床上的母亲，到平时最基本的衣食起居、繁忙家务，再到街坊邻里欺负他们母子时出面抗争，所有的事都由小小的阿尔斐杰洛一人包办。凶恶的生存环境，磨砺他成为一个早熟老成的孩子。

可时间久了，难免心生怨愤。面对病体沉疴、行将不起、不能为自己分忧的母亲，他感到怨恨。凭什么别人家的孩子有饱饭吃，有玩具玩，有干净的衣服穿，有人疼。凭什么自己要那么辛苦。

久而久之，他认为或许我杀了她或者扔下她自己走也无所谓，这样极端的想法产生了。但那终究只是在坚持的过程中内心的挣扎和纠结最强烈的表现。他依然在死命坚持，并希望能出现些什么事改变现状。

事情果然如他期盼的那样发生了。改变现状的是母亲的死，以及临终前母亲说出的惊天大秘密。

这个始终将阿尔斐杰洛生父之名藏于心中的女人，在肺病久久不愈死去之前，向儿子说出了一个姓氏：孔蒂。

母亲去世，他虽难过，但内心却又有一丝窃喜。她终于死了。而只有她的死，他才能迎来不一样的生活。改变命运的机会来了。因为据他所知，那个姓孔蒂的男人，是个家财万贯的富商。

他曾经无数次告诫自己，他的父亲是世上最可恶的混蛋。他恨他，恨那个从他出生后就没管过他一天的男人。母子二人所有的不幸都是他造成的。他一直这样告诫自己。尽管如此，当母亲嗫嚅地说出那个姓氏时，他的心还是飞了起来。他草草地埋葬了母亲，急不可待地向街上的人打听孔蒂宅的地址，抱着微弱的希望期盼那个男人能够收留他。

最终，他如愿以偿地见到了自己的父亲。那是个温文尔雅、有着暖阳般笑容的男人。他疑惑了。这样一个儒雅而又充满绅士气息的男人，怎么会干出背叛发妻、遗弃亲子的混账事来呢？

对于他的到来，父亲虽然惊讶，但依旧命令下人拿出最好的东西招待他，并向他承诺，要担负起自己一直没能履行的为人父的责任。他在父亲的府上，第一次睡到了保暖舒适的羽绒床，吃到了香喷喷的蛋糕。他还见到了父亲的妻子，和他们共同生下的儿子。夫人和少年都用对待虫子般的眼神看着他，他却在他们面前狼吞虎咽，开心地享用父亲给他准备的丰盛美食。

这份愉快维持了整整一日。当晚，在喝下温柔的女仆送过来的热牛奶后，他沉沉地睡了过去。醒来后，发现身下舒服的羽绒床不见了，微笑着服侍他的和蔼的仆人们不见了，在内疚和自责心的驱使下扬言要永远爱护他的父亲不见了，嫉恨地仇视着他的夫人和少年不见了，所有的美好统统不见了。代替那短暂的幸福幻象的，是茅草搭建的床和屋，凶狠的拳脚打骂，以及抽在身子上的皮鞭。

十岁的阿尔斐杰洛失去了母亲，也可以说，失去了他的父亲。

十岁到十五岁，完全是在地狱度过。父亲给他下了药，将他卖给了人贩子。

在那不堪回首的五年时间里，阿尔斐杰洛成了一个不修边幅、浑身闻起来散发着粪便气味的恶心的邋遢鬼。

人贩子看出他是个没多大贩卖价值、唯独有一身好力气的小家伙，便留下他，让他干苦力。他白天运货，晚上劈柴，每天只能吃上一顿饭，睡眠不足三小时。他想要逃。可每次都被抓回去，然后被打得更惨。

十四岁那年，他曾失手击毙了人贩子的一个手下——用火。那是他超能力的第一次展现。

可是他依旧没能靠这个彻底扭转被奴役的悲运。阿尔斐杰洛当时的能力处于时灵时不灵的状态，极其不稳定。如今回想起来，一直到与萨尔瓦托莱相遇的那一天往后数，他神奇的能力才逐渐趋于稳定并最终百灵百验的。

能得到萨尔瓦托莱的赏识，纯属偶然。刚刚结束一项生意、大赚了一笔的萨尔瓦托莱，那日和达里奥在市场闲逛，想低价买几个奴隶回去，为自己的纺织工厂添加人手。

命运的邂逅上演了。那时的阿尔斐杰洛，正因为犯了一个很微小的错误而遭到人贩子手下的毒打。他不甘心地朝那男人肚子回敬了一拳。双方扭打起来，被其他人拉开。在人贩子的吆喝和众人的一顿猛揍下，他吐着血俯卧在地上，失去了反抗的能力。两个男人架起他的胳膊，让人贩子得以像平常那般轻松地拿出皮鞭朝他伤痕累累的身子招呼过去。一鞭，一鞭，又一鞭。无论被抽打的身体有多痛，他的目光始终不屈，恶狠狠地蔑视着那些只敢仗着人数优势对自己施暴的人。而人贩子的鞭子则由于他不驯的眼神更加猖獗，愈发施力。这一幕，正巧被萨尔瓦托莱撞见。

“停止暴行。我出十个索里达金币。这个少年我要了。”萨尔瓦托莱当时说出的话时至今日都冲击着阿尔斐杰洛的大脑。

“这家伙连一个铜板都不值。为什么要为一个吃|屎的奴隶付那么多钱？”对于自己欺压轻视了整整五年的奴隶居然被他人如此高看的现状，尽管能赚到不少的钱，可人贩子依然感到很不解。

“吃|屎的奴隶？”萨尔瓦托莱摇摇头，嗤鼻而笑，“你的头发虽然不长，但你的见识却跟女人差不多。”在众人疑惑的目光下，他指着半跪在地上奄奄一息、眼珠子却一动不动地瞪着自己的阿尔斐杰洛，朗声道，“即使是最下贱的人都有可能平步青云。你没发现他眼中燃烧着一股谁都无法抵挡的炽热的火苗吗？没眼光的人当然不懂如何点燃它。”

萨瓦尔托莱不想再和见识鄙陋的家伙啰嗦。他干脆地从达里奥手上接过金子，递给人贩子，完成了这笔交易。阿尔斐杰洛的命运，就此改变。

真正的姓名，实在不愿意想起。他放弃沿用父亲的姓氏，始终冠以母姓称呼自己。十五岁的阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，跟着萨尔瓦托莱走进了红枫叶剧院。从那天起，他终于实现了儿时渺小的梦想。他能吃饱饭，能穿干净的衣物，能每年生日收到玩具礼物，能享受到某人的疼爱。

尽管心里很清楚，自己被类似于黑社会一般的地下犯罪组织的头目所秘密包养，是一件传出去极不光彩的事。一个原因是他天生丽质，容姿俊美，拥有一张深受父母遗传的、刚柔并济的标致脸庞。这样容貌的男人被另一个男人包养，总能引起他人的浮想联翩。另一方面，阿尔斐杰洛有着在常人看来非常了不起的特异功能，他应该知道萨尔瓦托莱只是纯粹地看中他单打独斗的战斗力能为组织除掉威胁者罢了。可是对一无所有的阿尔斐杰洛来说，留在萨尔瓦托莱身边为他所用，无疑是为将来能出人头地做打算。于是他不顾别人的冷嘲热讽，自愿胜任起达里奥口中的所谓的宠物狗一职，年复一年地为养父效犬马之劳，毫无怨言。

由于是大名鼎鼎的「铁皇冠」的一把手萨尔瓦托莱亲自送他来到剧院，人们没理由不知道这其中的利害。巴结他、故意亲近他的人可谓是不少。而那些不愿与黑帮同流合污的、不信邪的人们，就不是这个态度了。或冷眼旁观，或故意刁难。为排挤他，无所不用其极。阿尔斐杰洛甘之若饴地承受着这一切。心想，等有朝一日飞上枝头，他就能让所有人闭嘴。

除了一个人。铃铛响剧团的化妆师朱利亚诺是唯一愿意与他以正常方式相处的人。阿尔斐杰洛渐渐和年长自己四岁的朱利亚诺走到一起。也许最初吸引他的，就是朱利亚诺的这份宝贵的真实吧。

对了，还有性格豪爽的伊凡。这个在残酷的战场中生还的退伍老兵一直在阿尔斐杰洛的纠缠下，义务担任起辅导他剑术的职责。伊凡对自己也是很好的。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛却没有和伊凡分享自己的秘密。他有着注定不会被普通人理解的超能力，这个秘密，在红枫叶剧院只有朱利亚诺知道。

即使已经能够随心所欲地操控火焰作为武器，阿尔斐杰洛还是没有重回孔蒂宅向那个卖他到人贩子手里的男人寻仇。因为阿尔斐杰洛告诉自己：那个男人虽然从没养育过自己的儿子，可我却不能杀死自己的父亲。

但终究，他至少还是杀死了一个父亲。

无数的记忆碎块在脑中浮出，撞击，沉淀。阿尔斐杰洛在屋顶坐了整整一夜，目视太阳从东方升起。

时间的向前推进，意味着必须作出选择的时刻已经越来越近。留与不留，在今天子夜前，他必须做出决断。

阿尔斐杰洛从一开始就明白，自己没有选择的余地。如果拒绝卢奎莎和吉安的邀请，那他就不再有第二次崭露头角的机会。他从十五岁加盟红枫叶剧院争做剧团主演以来，或者说从十岁离开贫民窟投奔生父之后遭受的一切磨难，都不再具有任何意义。

他从吉安、卢奎莎那里知道，龙术士活得比普通人久得多。朱利亚诺在他的生命轨迹中，只占用了七年的时间。七年，普通人的一生经历不了几次，但对龙术士只是一眨眼的功夫。七年的朱利亚诺抵不上永久的光阴，一个爱人和一生的事业相比，根本不算什么。阿尔斐杰洛就是这样计算的。

在过去的两天里，他完全丧失了生活的动力。这对他来说是很可怕的一件事。那个一直积极向上的阿尔斐杰洛，为追求更高的社会地位而付出努力的日子，好像离他已经很遥远了。

心里的天平已经趋向于答应。他在内心深处是期盼吉安或卢奎莎找到他的。至少还有一个地方是需要他的，是可以让他大放异彩的。那么，就要跟他们走。吉安和卢奎莎，都是因为当上了龙术士，而从籍籍无名的、被命运玩弄的蝼蚁成为寿命和力量皆远高于常人的能人。他相信，他也可以。

当然，卢奎莎没有把真正的目的说出来，阿尔斐杰洛非常清楚这一点。她和吉安想尽一切办法也要将他带到龙族居住地的决心，证明这其中一定还有更深层的原因存在，而并非单纯地惊艳于他的天赋。不过就目前而言，阿尔斐杰洛暂时不想追究那些事。

他站了起来，在黎明的阳光下。柔美的淡金色光照进他一夜不眠而略微充血的眼睛，照得他好疼，但他忍住不把眼睛闭上。他要看完佛罗伦萨的日出。也许这样的日子，已经不多了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为防止读者头晕而特意整理的时间线（其实笔者不会告诉你们是我自己头晕了于是赶紧整理一下以免写到后文忘记= =）：
> 
> 乔贞篇章的时间线：  
> 故事发生时为1278年冬天（II中通过礼查的心理描写直接提到）。乔贞本人生于996年（II中乔贞提到1016年自己20岁），1016年年初结婚，3月家人死，年底妻子难产而死，颓废了一段时间，到1017年经密探推荐上山，通过两年魔导训练，1019年冬天成为龙术士，年底回人界认识歌蕊雅，相恋半年不告而别。1028年与歌蕊雅再会，同年歌蕊雅死。1038年晋升第一任首席龙术士。（其实歌蕊雅与乔贞分别的时间应为八年半多一点，但文中笔者习惯性的写成了九年，算是个小bug，就当四舍五入好了~总之笔者懒得再改= =）
> 
> 特别提示：1278年荷雅门狄成为第三任首席龙术士，她本人那年12岁。
> 
> 可以推断出来的或一笔带过的其他信息：  
> 1，修齐布兰卡比歌蕊雅小11岁，歌蕊雅1028年卒享年27岁，可知修齐布兰卡生于1012年，歌蕊雅生于1001年。巴彻利家族被杀是在乔贞1019年下界前几个月，当时歌蕊雅18岁，修齐布兰卡7岁。  
> 2，乔贞与首席之位彻底无缘是75年前，由此可得阿尔斐杰洛成为第二任首席龙术士是在1203年。  
> 3，白罗加和苏洛在1038年成为龙术士。
> 
> 阿尔斐杰洛篇章的时间线（截止到目前写到的地方）：  
> 故事发生时为1201年夏天（II中通过萨尔瓦托莱的台词间接提到：萨尔瓦托莱说佛罗伦萨成为独立城邦已经过去86年了，而佛罗伦萨是在1115年独立的）。此时阿尔斐杰洛24岁生日未到，阿尔斐杰洛本人生于1177年。
> 
> 可以推断出来的或一笔带过的其他信息（截止到目前写到的地方）：  
> 1，卢奎莎称比阿尔斐杰洛早生半个世纪，可推断她出生于1127年左右。  
> 2，苏洛（吉安）曾为梅什科二世时期的士兵，可推断他出生年代应该和修齐布兰卡差不多。


	28. 阿尔斐杰洛（9）

XVII

 

卢奎莎留给阿尔斐杰洛的地址是一家服装店。当他寻过去时，已经差不多到了深夜十点半。这个时间杜绝了客人光顾的可能性。他怀着焦虑和坦然并存的心情，叩响了店门。门是由卢奎莎打开的。吉安也在里面。他们好像等了他很久，对他的到来并没有流露出多少惊讶，一副一切尽在把握的样子。

“这是我经营的店。我的爱好之一便是设计女士服装，包括内衣。我的店规模很小，平时也不常住在这儿，多亏了几个老顾客的定期光临才没有倒闭。”卢奎莎笑盈盈地向他介绍。

“也算是龙术士谋生的一种手段吧？”阿尔斐杰洛挑了挑眉，看了看卢奎莎，又看了看后面的吉安。吉安在他进门以后就从位子上站了起来。奇怪的是，他没有看到白天在酒馆随卢奎莎一同离去的那个红头发的女人。

阿尔斐杰洛进来以后，卢奎莎便把门关上，朝屋里走去。她笑着靠在柜台边，似乎特意给吉安腾出位置，好让他走近阿尔斐杰洛似的。

“你做出决定了？”

吉安走到阿尔斐杰洛面前，用灰绿色的眸子深深地凝视他。阿尔斐杰洛也看着这个几天不见的男人的脸好一会儿。

“你是以什么身份在问我话？”对视一阵后，阿尔斐杰洛问，“‘铁皇冠’的新晋成员，还是龙术士？”

“我早就掌握到你的行踪。我要是真把‘铁皇冠’放在心上，你早就身首异处了。”

几乎不用多费劲，阿尔斐杰洛就能判断出吉安回话的真假。事实上，目前在达里奥带领下的「铁皇冠」有好几次险些追上心情低落、疏于防范的阿尔斐杰洛，每次都是吉安对他们的判断施以误导，才使他们与阿尔斐杰洛擦肩而过，保全住他的命。这就是吉安潜伏在「铁皇冠」内部的作用。就连对阿尔斐杰洛进行跟踪的卢奎莎，也一直在暗中保护这个游荡于车水马龙的街道的男人不会遭到别人的突袭或抓捕。

吉安对他的这种方式古怪的照料让他的腰板稍稍硬了起来，他马上说道，“在跟你们走之前我还有最后一个请求。”

“你要见那个化妆师？”

……沉默。这的确是阿尔斐杰洛本应提出的请求。可是现在的他，已经变了。

“我和‘铁皇冠’还有些琐事没完。”

“你不会还想发泄吧？”

“不是。”阿尔斐杰洛相当明确地回答吉安，“我想要问清楚一件事，问一个人话，顺便改变他的想法。你们可以教我吗？既然你们是无所不能的龙术士，想必这个对你们也没什么难的。”

阿尔斐杰洛试探性的问话让吉安顿时脸色一沉，眉头皱起，表情显得很不自在。

就在他花时间选词想要拒绝对方的时候，小小的服装店扬起了卢奎莎不容置疑的声音。

“改变他人想法的确没什么难度，但这是很邪恶的法术，是严厉禁止使用的。”抢在吉安之前回答阿尔斐杰洛的卢奎莎很坚决地说，“我们只被允许对龙族的敌人使用此等邪术。也就是达斯机械兽人族。但黑魔法偏偏对达斯机械兽人族的命中率很低。关于这一点，要等你上山以后具体向你解释。不管怎样，滥用催眠黑魔法的事若被其他龙术士或者龙族知道，作为龙术士本身而言，都将是难以抬起头来的一种莫大的耻辱。恕我们不能答允你的请求。”

“真的没商量吗？”阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼睛在朝卢奎莎看了几秒后转向了身前皱着眉、默然不语的男人，“吉安，你的回答和她一样？”

“当然，这没得商量。卢奎莎已经阐述得相当清楚了。”吉安不容反驳地说道。

是我多心了吗？阿尔斐杰洛因为吉安和卢奎莎二人态度的坚决，暂时排除了他们在幕后捣鬼操控萨尔瓦托莱的嫌疑。但他的想法是否正确，还需进一步的证实。

“如果我说你们必须教我，不然我马上扭头走……”

“你在跟我讨价还价？”

“你一定要这样认为，我也拦不住你。”

“真是够了。竟然用这事作为筹码加以威胁……仗着自己的才华对我们要这要那的。”

“你们看着办吧。我只有这一个请求。”

“你想改变谁的想法。我大不了破例替你做。”

“不行。这事必须由我亲自来。”

在吉安和阿尔斐杰洛交涉期间，卢奎莎始终保持着沉静，在一边观察他们。红金色头发的男人身影，倒映在她贪婪的淡紫色眼眸之中。吉安则由于阿尔斐杰洛的坚持而面露不悦之色，眉梢间的褶皱更深了。这个以往总是选择独自承受任何事、孤僻冷漠得让人不敢亲近的男人，此时忽然好像带着求助的意味朝卢奎莎看了一眼，似乎是希望同伴能够出面说话。

卢奎莎感受到吉安的心意，站了出来。

“虽然我们的确具备你想要的那个能力，但你别忘了我们也可以对你的大脑的记忆稍加修改。让你遵从吉安的话，对我而言这根本易如反掌。”

“是的，你的确可以那样做。但那样你们会失掉身为龙术士的矜持。你刚才的豪言壮语，也都化为了笑柄。”阿尔斐杰洛一点也不畏惧地说。他非但毫不畏惧，甚至还对卢奎莎的施压还以颜色。

“好个伶牙俐齿、能说会道的男人。我真怀疑以后会不会栽在你手上。”卢奎莎纯真一笑，并不怎么认真地说出这番示弱的话来。

“现在就担心自己引狼入室了吗？”他干笑着，“我还不是龙术士，没有那种顾虑。要么帮我，要么杀了我。反正我走以后天一亮你们也是不会放过我的。”

当阿尔斐杰洛掷地有声地说出这番话时，一向为人孤傲的吉安愁眉苦脸、低头不语，而卢奎莎却露出了仅维持半秒钟的、不被他人捕捉到的邪笑。

“没办法了，吉安，我们就答应他一次吧。”

由于卢奎莎的妥协，阿尔斐杰洛露出得胜的笑。在这两个几乎没有弱点的龙术士面前，能作出反击已经值得他为之雀跃了。

“给我记住了。仅限这一次。”吉安咬牙瞪眼紧逼着他，几乎要跟他的额头贴在一起。

“是，是。”

“还有，将来等你上山，遇到传授你魔导知识的老师，一定要对他保密，不能让人发现你已经学会了。”

“我不会让任何人发现。”阿尔斐杰洛果断地说道，随后笑了下，“不过说起来也挺有意思的。既然禁用，又何必传授？”

吉安不理会阿尔斐杰洛的后半句话，用严苛的目光对准他，“你愿意发誓吗？发誓你绝对不会声张。”

“——我发誓。”阿尔斐杰洛举起手掌，坚定地宣誓道，“我阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，会坚决对此事保密，绝不声张。”

吉安见状，神色稍稍缓和下来，对一旁的卢奎莎点了点头，“你教他。”

“好吧，”卢奎莎挽起阿尔斐杰洛的手，“跟我来吧。”她对他作出的超乎现有关系的举止，亲密得让吉安感到眼皮在跳动。

这家服装店还有隐秘的内室，从被陈列的服饰遮蔽住的通往地下室的楼梯便可抵达。现在，卢奎莎就要带他过去。

“对了，”在向密室行进的半途中，阿尔斐杰洛松开卢奎莎拉着自己的手，把脸转向吉安，“上哪可以找到达里奥？你不会说你不知道吧？”

“他最近觉得家里不安全，搬到别的地方住了。”对于达里奥正是他想要寻找并实施暗示的对象，吉安其实早就在心里多少猜出来一些。而且对他会向达里奥盘问哪些话，吉安也一清二楚。但既然一口答应下来，也就说什么都不能反悔了。

“回头告诉我他的新住址。等完事后，我随便你们带我去哪。”

说完，阿尔斐杰洛跟随拨开遮蔽物的卢奎莎走向楼梯，到地下去。在原地沉思的吉安，用难以言喻的表情凝注着他慢慢缩小的身影。

 

XVIII

 

这片区域像是弥漫着无上的黑暗一般深重，压抑。

在被黑暗广泛覆盖的房间里，只有一盏烛火跳动着。微弱而又阴冷的烛光中映出阿尔斐杰洛秀丽俊朗的面容。

“啊……嗯……唔……”

好像很痛苦的男人的呻|吟声沿着空气传出来。

阿尔斐杰洛站在床边，一面淡定地听着传来的声音，一面更加施力地用食指点在男人头颅两侧的太阳穴。

在阿尔斐杰洛右手的手背上，刻着一个不怎么圆的黑色图形，发出幽冷的微光。在好似很多条蛇纠缠在一起的繁杂线路所构成的圆形图案内，隐隐可以看出一个等边三角形。这好像图纹刺青般的图案，其实是一个尚不成熟的魔法阵。说不成熟是由于三角形过于模糊，外部的圆形轮廓弧度不够饱满，因此使魔法阵整体尚有欠缺，看起来怪怪的。但若要算起作为初学者的阿尔斐杰洛学习魔法的时间，这已经是让老师和学生共同引以为傲的成绩了。

三角魔法阵又名极恶魔法阵，常常在实施邪恶的法术时用到。催眠暗示之类的黑魔法，就在其列。它可以释放被施法者藏在内心深处的潜意识。由于是已然存在于脑中但并未觉察到的潜意识，因此引导的方式最为困难，引导出来以后也最为真实。

昨天夜里碰面后，在阿尔斐杰洛的软磨硬泡下，吉安和卢奎莎终于同意教他催眠术。从卢奎莎手中习得的这项法术的处子秀，被用在了控制达里奥上面。

说起这名昔日的同伴，阿尔斐杰洛看得出来，他是真的很怕自己会来报复。他不但换了住处，还在睡觉时安排了大量的人手。负责守门和巡逻的黑衣人各司其职，稳妥地保护着上任首领萨尔瓦托莱过世后执掌大权的新首领。幸好吉安在正门假装闲聊拖住了看守的人，阿尔斐杰洛才顺利地从窗子翻进室内，一举将睡榻上的达里奥擒住。

如今紧闭着双眼、不断磨着牙、一脸痛苦地仰面躺在卧床上的达里奥，正在阿尔斐杰洛手中如同傀儡般被玩弄着。阿尔斐杰洛在他的左右两处太阳穴用魔力施加不轻不重的冲击，如同麻醉药安抚伤者。达里奥的意识在魔力的抚动下变得稀薄，整个人就像沉入了沉重的泥潭一般，无法自拔，无法自醒，更无法自救。能达到这种程度，全都是卢奎莎倾囊相授的成果。

“这样应该差不多了。”估摸着达里奥昏迷程度的阿尔斐杰洛满意地点了点头，准备发问。为了确保回答的准确性，他决定先问几个其他的问题探探路，“回答我，你是谁？”

“……达里奥·卡德拉佐……”

绵软的羽毛床上，由于被施以了催眠的黑魔法而昏迷不醒的达里奥犹如说梦话一般低吟着。他的嘴部一张一合，眼睛却死死地闭着。他的手脚虽在打颤，但是行动却好像完全被剥夺了一样动弹不得。

“你是做什么的？”

“我本是辅佐萨尔瓦托莱的‘铁皇冠’的二把手……我在这个位置上已经干了十二年……最近，我终于荣升龙头老大。我感到……非常开心……”

“你认识阿尔斐杰洛·罗西这个人吗？”

“他……他……”达里奥的喘息声急促起来，就好像刚刚剧烈跑过步，“他是天底下最低贱的野种，一条烂狗，一个应当被诅咒的家伙……他挡在我身前，阻止我问鼎更高的地位。萨尔瓦托莱对他的偏爱……一直让我嫉妒不已……”

阿尔斐杰洛保持沉着的面容安静地听着达里奥断断续续的回应。在这种时候，已经没必要为达里奥对他的侮辱感到生气了。

“将那一日在萨尔瓦托莱宅邸诱杀阿尔斐杰洛的前因后果，原原本本地告诉我。”终于，他引出了主题。这便是他向吉安、卢奎莎讨教黑魔法的最根本原因。

“啊……那天，那天……干得好啊……”到了如今这个地步，意志被完全践踏的达里奥好像还残存着被催眠之前的个人感情似的，兴奋而恶狠狠地笑了起来，“那个天杀的贱狗，终于被我们引入陷阱……可惜，可惜啊，没能杀掉他，只差一步就能……”

“说重点。我要你详尽地向我叙述。”

阿尔斐杰洛轻声呵斥过后，达里奥依照他的要求在脑中对那段并不算远的过去进行了搜索。

“……是萨尔瓦托莱。他在某天突然找到我，说有大事交代……然后，然后那条狗就屁颠颠地过来了……我知道萨尔瓦托莱要和他说什么。提拔他做首领，全是假话！萨尔瓦托莱是要那条狗松懈戒备故意这么说的，哈哈……可是那条狗，没能通过测试……要是他当即表示自己对那宝座绝无贪恋的话，萨尔瓦托莱没准就会撤销对他的制裁……只可惜……枉费我们精心策划了那么久，还是让那条狗逃之夭夭，害死了数不清的兄弟……可恶啊！”

扮演着被支配的傀儡角色的达里奥，忠实地向阿尔斐杰洛奉上在他所知道的范围内绝对真实可靠、不含有半点虚假的实情。然而他如实的回复，却给予了阿尔斐杰洛心灵极大的冲击，令他指着达里奥脑袋维持术式的手指不禁颤抖了。

——怎么会这样？

他的确记得有那么回事。那天他找萨尔瓦托莱，本想商量离开组织的事，但他在去之前，萨尔瓦托莱就已经接待完达里奥。之后二人的对话，是在萨尔瓦托莱支开达里奥、后者完全不知情的前提下进行的。阿尔斐杰洛始终坚信着这一点。萨尔瓦托莱情真意切地向他表达了想要立他为下届领袖的意愿，让他感激并且感动不已。难道萨尔瓦托莱的自愿让位，完全是个考验自己忠心的圈套？在那天前，他就已经开始谋划着要除掉自己了吗？

总之，当阿尔斐杰洛从达里奥口中听闻这些真相后，萨尔瓦托莱所做的事情在他眼中已经超越了简单的背叛了，而是变成“从一开始就是处心积虑”。阿尔斐杰洛心中的恨意和怒火，正在成倍地增长。

“你没有骗我？”他用仅存的控制力艰难地发问，嗓音出奇的暗哑。

“骗你做什么……对了，你是谁呀？我为什么会和你说这些……”

不知是不是令人咂舌的真相波及到阿尔斐杰洛的情绪，他的手指微微放松了对达里奥的钳制，指尖的魔力也在慢慢消退。在阿尔斐杰洛的不专心下渐渐收回意志的达里奥突然非常愤怒地、语无伦次地叫嚷起来：

“啊啊，我知道你！你就是那条狗吧！没错吧，是你！你是恶魔，恶魔，恶魔！你对我做了什么？来人啊，把这个杀人狂魔……我要你死——”

达里奥失控了，好似暴走一般歇斯底里地嘶吼，死死合拢的眼皮仿佛随时都会睁开，剧颤的身体也像是要掉落至床下似的。他的左臂缠着厚厚的绷带，是数日前围攻阿尔斐杰洛时受的伤。现在他手脚抽搐、剧烈挣扎的模样，几乎要把手臂上的绷带给扯下来。他无比愤怒的吼叫，本可招致很多把守在外头的黑衣人冲进来包围不请自来的入侵者。但是没有一个人发现并前来驰援被敌人羞辱的首领。这是因为，屋子外有吉安事先铺设好的隔音结界作为防范，杜绝了此刻达里奥呵斥声的传播。

“哼，竟然还保留着一丝自我意识吗？卢奎莎好像说过不会发生这种情况。”对着突然急促呼吸起来、不停朝自己谩骂的达里奥，陷入了彻底绝望之中的阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角弯起了一个令人不安的弧度，森冷地咯咯笑着，“原来如此。看来只学习了一个晚上的黑魔法还不到家，没法完全支配这家伙的意志啊。”

眼神变了，表情也变了。现在的阿尔斐杰洛冷酷得就好像变了一个人。

为了避免达里奥被催眠黑魔法强行掠走的意识一点一点地流窜回来，他加大了魔力的投放度。此时他对魔力的掌控已经小有所成。他知道怎样做能防止被催眠者夺回对自我意识的掌控权，知道怎样改变傀儡的想法做出违背自己身心的事。阿尔斐杰洛不再是那个对魔法一窍不通、被人轻易耍得团团转的外行了。

手背上的三角魔法阵焕发出更为晦暗的黝黑色的光。在脑部剧烈的魔力冲击下，达里奥的意识达到了前所未有的稀弱。他不再怒骂，不再动弹，安静地闭上了嘴，就像个乖巧的孩子在长辈的嘱咐下听话地睡觉了一般。

阿尔斐杰洛静静地笑着，感觉到胸膛愈发变冷，所有的情感都逐渐远离了自己。

“我好想就这样杀了你，但……”他的嘴贴在慢慢沉寂下来的达里奥的耳畔边，发出如恶魔般的耳语，“尽管你们所有人都恨不得将我从这世上抹煞，我还是想发发慈悲。这也许是我最后的善念了吧。”

即使希望已小如烛光，他还是希望能从达里奥嘴中听到不一样的答案。在他决定找到最接近真相的达里奥问话前，曾想过许多种可能。达里奥如今告诉他的，是在众多的可能中间他最无法接受的那个。阿尔斐杰洛宁可自己两耳失聪突然变成聋子，也不愿接受萨尔瓦托莱对他始乱终弃的事实。

现在，他低头凝视着形同木偶人的达里奥，视野里一半是他昏睡的脸庞，一半是血和火焰。火焰在无数黑衣人的身上燃烧不止，烧尽他们被洪流一般的鲜血浸透的身体。他好像听见了死者的哀嚎，看见在众多挣扎的身影中那个微胖的带着银边眼镜的男子，心中却意外的平静，甚至有些困倦。值得回忆的往事太多，不愿重温的记忆更多，他宁愿脑子一片空白，什么也不要想。

“阿尔斐杰洛已经失踪了。”他说，“不要再将精力无谓地投放在追踪一条微不足道的狗上面。今后值得你关注的人是安东尼奥。面对敌对帮派遭受空前打击、损失惨重的有利条件，安东尼奥肯定会大刀阔斧地杀过来吧。你绝对不能输。达里奥，我要你好好带领余下的人，将这份珍贵的基业守护住。一定要让父亲……萨尔瓦托莱的‘铁皇冠’继续发扬光大。”

对于就像婴儿般弱小、很容易就能取其性命的达里奥，阿尔斐杰洛采取了以德报怨的方式。而放松了紧绷的身体的达里奥，在被动地接受了阿尔斐杰洛给他的大脑植入的想法后，沉沉地睡了过去。

交代完该交代的事情后，术式也就结束了。阿尔斐杰洛的双手空了出来。他擦拭了一下额头的冷汗，感觉到全身都有些脱力。在黑魔法领域内的每一项法术都是相当耗费术者的魔力的。而初出茅驴的阿尔斐杰洛还不知道怎样以最小的魔力投入来实现魔法效果的最大化，他的消耗自然就更大了。阿尔斐杰洛将自己乏力的身体交给墙壁，靠着它，差点滑坐到地上。他不想再在这儿待下去。稍事休息之后，他就像来的时候那样翻窗而出，在不被任何人察觉之下离开达里奥的新宅，走上了漆黑无人的夜路。

五分钟以后，结束了掩护工作的吉安循着他周身的魔力气息跟上了他。

他回过头，和吉安的眼神交汇，“我做完了。”他简洁地说。

吉安点了点头，也不说多余的话，“启程出发的时间就定在明天一早。你找个地方歇息。天亮以后到卢奎莎的店集合。”

阿尔斐杰洛没有接话，偏过身子，在吉安面前低垂着头走远了。夜风像刀刃一般划过脸颊，在他头顶和脚底激荡地翻滚。他感到眼底仿佛有无数锐利的尖针在戳刺着，于是闭上眼，用早已经淡去魔法阵的手背揉了揉。在他转身的刹那间，吉安从他紫罗兰色的眸子里看到了像星星一样的火点。就像被大水浇灭后、等待着复苏的火星。

留下吉安一人默默驻足的街道上，红金色头发的男子的身影已经在另一头消失殆尽。而不知道什么时候出现在这里的卢奎莎，向凝视着阿尔斐杰洛离去的吉安身边靠来。

“他果然是个奇才，一教就会。”她把脸贴进吉安怀里，夸奖着另一个男人，“随意蹂|躏他人意志的催眠术，他只用一个晚上就基本掌握了。就算还存有略微的不足也无需我继续指导，通过自己的努力就能实现完全的支配吧。”

“真不简单。”吉安单手搂住卢奎莎温热柔滑的身体，眼睛却始终面对阿尔斐杰洛离开的方向，“你和我果然没看走眼。”

“是呢。不过这同时也说明了，那个男人，简直是在你我之上的修罗啊。我都有些开始嫉妒他的才能了呢。”她娇嗔道，“黑魔法明明是我的强项。”

吉安默认了她的话，但不愿就这个话题进行扩展，“我们回去吧。”他在她耳边轻柔地说。只有独处时凝视着她面庞的时候，他的表情才会变得温和。

“嗯。”卢奎莎嫣然一笑，吻上了他的嘴。

 

XIX

 

次日，吉安和卢奎莎将阿尔斐杰洛领到了城郊某个视野开阔的地方。在这里，只有环绕佛罗伦萨的粘土山丘和横穿城市的几条河流呈现于眼前。至于密集的商铺和成群的房屋，已经完全看不到了。

这时的阿尔斐杰洛，已经恢复了往日干净整洁、衣着考究的模样。他脱掉了披挂数日之久、未曾洗涤的肮脏的黑斗篷，以金白红黑四色交加的紧身衣裤的清爽模样示人。他并未询问吉安、卢奎莎为何要将自己带到郊外。他懒得问。在路上，他所做的便是跟着他们的脚步，看着卢奎莎释放魔力，布下一道结界。那是由雾气铺陈出来的空间结界，他听她说过，而他以前也见识过。既然他们如此诚心地邀请自己，就会把一切都安排好的，他想。因此就连卢奎莎布置结界的原因，他也没问。

迷雾出现在晴朗的天气多少有些和四周的景象不协调。结界铺完之后，领头的二人停了下来，紧跟着止步的阿尔斐杰洛环顾了一下四周，发现雾气缭绕的附近就像从这个世界上被隔绝了一样。

“阿尔斐杰洛。”

吉安的声音从身前传来。他站在离卢奎莎更靠近阿尔斐杰洛的位置。如此隆重地被这男人叫唤还是头一次，因此，阿尔斐杰洛严肃地看着吉安灰绿色的眼睛。在他注视之下的吉安紧皱双眉，一直很冷漠的眼神在这一刻有了一丝温度。

“你很快就要成为我和卢奎莎的同伴了，有些事也就不必再遮遮掩掩。”他说，“我的真名叫苏洛。吉安是这次在人间活动使用的假名。”

阿尔斐杰洛沉默地听着，过了半晌才作出反应，“哦。还有吗？”

“什么还有。”苏洛望着他。

“不再来点爆炸性的消息吗？这个事好像完全没法让我感到震惊。”尽管语气颇为激烈地说着，可阿尔斐杰洛却露出了一副还未上路便疲惫不堪的倦容。

“你还想知道什么？”卢奎莎走到他跟前，和苏洛并肩而立。

“算了。走吧，走。去那座龙山。”阿尔斐杰洛小退半步，避开凝视着自己的那对男女，从他们身边绕到前方，走了两步。

“卡塔特山脉。”身后的苏洛提醒着。

“啊，对。我要说的就是这个。”他止步回头，嘴边泛出空虚的苍白笑颜。

“你没事吧？”

他对苏洛摇摇头，片刻后，又问，“我忽然想知道，你们为什么选择我。”在问出这个问题的时候，他本以为心脏会紧缩着痛一下，但是没有。萨尔瓦托莱也曾经选择了他，但最后，却将他送到了数十把残忍的尖刀面前，丢弃他就像丢弃一个坏掉的苹果。

也许是没想到阿尔斐杰洛会忽然这么询问，苏洛的表情有些尴尬，没能马上答出话来。卢奎莎发现了这一点，笑着说：

“一，你有卓越的天赋。二，经历相仿之人更易结成同伴。而同伴在这个艰险的世界总是多多益善的。”

卢奎莎巧妙的回答还是让阿尔斐杰洛感觉有些地方不对，“你的话总让我觉得你隐瞒了什么。把我推荐给龙族对你们就一点好处也没有吗？”

他可不信他们费尽心机地把他推荐过去只是单纯地为龙族壮大力量。这种一听就假到不行的理由，卢奎莎也是决计说不出口的。

“你比我想象中还要聪慧嘛，真是压力大。”为今之计也只有继续打马虎眼了。虽然说着有些尴尬的话，可是卢奎莎依然在笑，“你自己体会吧。等你在卡塔特呆久了自然会明白。”

“刚才还说不会再对我隐瞒，转眼就反悔了啊。”对方模凌两可的回答让阿尔斐杰洛皱了一下眉，但他并不打算追究下去，接受了卢奎莎的说法。

“哈，不要眉头不展了。为了表示诚意，引见两个人给你认识。”她把头转向苏洛，“差不多是叫他们出来的时候了哟。”

苏洛点头同意后，他和卢奎莎的后颈部位突然冒出了光，头发随之飘扬。有风吹起。周围好像刮起了之前没有的猛烈的旋风。

炫目的蓝与红的光晕中，突显出两个身姿挺拔的人影。那是藏匿于契约魔法阵中的、两位龙术士各自的龙族从者。

所有的龙术士在与龙族订立契约后都会在后颈处得到这样一个魔法阵。外部形状依然是圆，因为圆代表着循坏，可以保证魔力不会流失。圆形轮廓中央是龙的图案。龙头、前爪和龙尾高高扬起，威风赫赫。颜色有两种。契约龙是火龙时呈现为火红色，海龙则呈现为苍蓝色。平时，被头发遮住的魔法阵会黯淡成和皮肤差不多的颜色，因此想要发现是很困难的，即使不小心被别人看见了，也可以解释为纹身之类的东西。

“……”阿尔斐杰洛看到眼前的景象后非但没有感到不安，反倒觉得很有趣。光芒渐暗，最后演变为淡淡的磷光消失不见。空气的流动也停止了。阿尔斐杰洛带着肃静的神情看完了苏洛和卢奎莎召唤从者的全过程。虽然此时的他并不知道那是什么意思。

伴随着风和光踏出魔法阵出现在此处的人仿佛和他们的主人相对应一样，也是一男一女，不过严格说起来，他们并不算「人」，而是活生生的龙族。

当龙族依据性别变换为人类姿态时，男性身高普遍超过一百八十五公分，女性也基本维持在一百七十五公分以上。这样身材高挑颀长的人昂然站立在眼前，极大的压迫感便会扑面而来。之前坐着的时候还感觉不出来，当面对面的时候，阿尔斐杰洛只能带着无法相信的表情凝视着那里。因为，在光中出现的那个女人……

眸如芍药花的红发女子，是之前在酒馆门口等候卢奎莎的那个。还有一个蓝头发蓝眼睛的男人站在离苏洛最近的位置。

他们都拥有能让人眼前一亮的外貌，唯美得仿佛不属于人间。他们的眼黑都呈现为针状。这似乎是唯一能区分出他们与人类不同的地方。高大威猛、星眸剑眉、苍蓝色的短发犹如稠密的棘刺般朝天竖起的雄性海龙族叫许普斯，留着清新的火红色中风短发的雌性火龙族叫吉芙纳。

“许普斯，还有吉芙纳，是苏洛和我的契约龙。”向着目不转睛地直视着两位龙族的阿尔斐杰洛，卢奎莎沉稳地介绍道，“顾名思义也就是和我们签订契约的龙族。龙术士的长寿就是依赖他们各自的契约龙。”

阿尔斐杰洛看着许普斯和吉芙纳。而他们也在审视他，表情严峻，带着一丝轻蔑。

“我以后也会有……？”结束了打量的阿尔斐杰洛的视线找到了卢奎莎和苏洛。

“对，会有一个龙族跟你签订‘人龙共生契约’，成为你的从者。”苏洛说，“两位龙王大人会仔细斟酌能与你匹配的龙族。这点你大可放心。”

阿尔斐杰洛听完苏洛的话，再次看向了许普斯和吉芙纳。他们的神情十分淡漠，不过似乎因为主人的在场，他们并没有将这份淡漠过多的表现。

“主人，他就是你说的那个天赋异禀的人类？”苏洛的从者许普斯仿佛为了确认某件事一般问道，声音清冷而空灵。

苏洛点头之后，许普斯朝并非与他一个族群、但依旧是同族人的吉芙纳使了个眼色。两名龙族互相交换了眼神。阿尔斐杰洛注意到这点，猜出他们或许是在评估自己的力量。他就站在这里，任凭那并不友善的四只眼睛扫视、打探。他不禁想，仅仅初步学习了催眠暗示类的黑魔法、连入门的初学者都算不上的自己，会令他们满意吗？

“该出发了吧。”吉芙纳开口了。她的声音比许普斯还要冷。她侧过头请示她的主人卢奎莎，而她的话亦打断了阿尔斐杰洛的思绪。

“嗯。”卢奎莎回应了从者，“那么我和吉芙纳先走一步了。”后半句话是对苏洛说的。

“你们先走？”阿尔斐杰洛惊讶地问。

“对。”

阿尔斐杰洛做出了个「这样啊」的表情，“但我没看见交通工具。难道你们要徒步走到阿尔卑斯山？”苏洛和卢奎莎昨天对他说过，卡塔特山脉的入口在北方的阿尔卑斯山。

“怎么可能。”卢奎莎摇头笑笑，“龙术士当然是用飞的。”

“飞？”

“对啊。要是没有你的话，苏洛倒是可以乘着许普斯飞往卡塔特。从这里起飞只需二十几分钟就能到了。但契约龙是不会驮着自己主人以外的人类飞行的。”

那边，吉芙纳好像对如此幼稚的交谈失去了耐性，走到离其他四人少说有五十米远的地方。就在阿尔斐杰洛还想问下去的时候，吉芙纳的身体变化令他露出了不可置信的惊愕表情。

一个身材高瘦、外表和人类女性无异的女子，摇身一变，成为翼展八十余米的红色巨龙。这令人大跌眼镜的场景换做谁在场都会惊吓到下巴脱臼吧。阿尔斐杰洛怔怔地凝视着那个在瞬间挣脱人类外形的束缚、蜕变为真实形态的红龙。虽然他早就提醒过自己，今后可能将生活在龙族遍地的奇幻世界里。可……如此明显的奇怪现象依旧完全超过了他的预想。这简直就像是人们口耳传唱的神话故事中的情节的再现。让人忍不住怀疑其真实性的、哭笑不得的荒谬情节，却成了真真正正发生在眼前的现实。

吉芙纳起飞了。她的尾尖在起飞时恰巧轻轻拨弄到周围一棵低矮树枝上的叶片。那强健的尾部给人感觉随便一扫就能将它轻松地连根拔起。事实的确如此。被她扫到叶子的那棵树，与土壤接触的树干底部已有了些松动。她铺着闪亮的赤红色鳞甲的翅膀与蝙蝠翼有些相像，但巨大得多，它们气势汹汹地上下翻腾，刮起了强烈的气流。这股气流从一开始的旋风很快便发展到连站在其中都很危险的龙卷风。所以她才会在变身之前特意离其他人那么远吧。而卢奎莎铺下的结界，就是为了不使这离奇的一幕被外人窥见，引起麻烦。

吉芙纳双翼的每一次翻飞都让阿尔斐杰洛心脏一缩，而那双带有宝石质感的红色眼球偶尔的一瞥，更让他感到喉咙里卡到了一根刺。她呼气的时候，尖锐的牙齿也会跟着努动。她停在半空，等待自己的主人，给了阿尔斐杰洛更多观察的机会。自己以后也能驯服这样一头凶猛的野兽吗？不，那绝不是野兽，不是任何兽，而是龙。名副其实的龙。那是只存在于人类幻想之中的，神秘而强大的高等生物。

当适应了眼前的怪象后，表情逐渐变得平静的阿尔斐杰洛已经感觉不到惊愕了，反倒对接下来的发展充满期待似的在旁边安逸地看着。

前一刻还站在身边的卢奎莎不知运用了什么法术，转瞬之间出现在自己的契约火龙那结实宽厚的背上，对下方微笑。吉芙纳的背遍布着宛如烧红的弓箭箭头般根根向上的鳞片。坐在那突出的粗硬鳞片上会不会很疼，跟随从者在高空飞翔时会不会头晕想吐？阿尔斐杰洛走神般地想着。在大约百米的空中，卢奎莎带着灿烂笑容的面庞在眯着眼睛才能勉强看清楚的阿尔斐杰洛的视线里已经很模糊了。

“苏洛，阿尔斐杰洛，后会有期咯！”

卢奎莎与男人们挥别，吉芙纳振翅高飞，离天蓝色的苍穹越来越近，离地面上的三人越来越远。苏洛专注地看着她们离去的身姿。阿尔斐杰洛也一直在看。

仅过数秒，御龙飞翔的卢奎莎飘逸的身影就像白昼下的星星那样看不见了。苏洛把目光致意回来，对许普斯说，“你先退下吧。”

许普斯点头表示明白，在消失于主人后颈魔法阵散发出来的蓝光之内前，斜斜地朝阿尔斐杰洛看了一眼。

苍蓝色的光把阿尔斐杰洛白皙的脸孔映得格外苍白和妖异，然后消散。在只剩下他和苏洛的荒郊野岭，带着阳光和树叶气息的微风紧贴着鼻尖徐徐拂过。屏蔽外部环境的空间结界随着施法者的解除，消失不见了。

“我们怎么去？”阿尔斐杰洛问着最后一名同路人。他还想问为什么卢奎莎不跟我们一块走，不过估计苏洛不会回答他。

“骑马。”苏洛说，“往西北两英里有个小镇。我们去那儿买两匹马。”

“骑马啊。”他叹了一口气。

“怎么，你不会？”

“毫无疑问，我会。只不过……”他看着天，“也许将来，我会怀念这种赶路方式吧。”

 


	29. 阿尔斐杰洛（10）

XX

 

一道光来自于几乎永远亮如白昼的卡塔特山脉的天上，从尖尖的顶部天窗照射下来。整个神殿内都被神圣温暖而耀眼的柔光所包围。为赞美创|世神的恩宠而建造的场所，同时也是龙族两大族长居住和召集部众议事的地方。因此抬头去看顶上的彩色玻璃，画的并不是能让人心灵得到平静的圣者肖像，而是造物主离去后为了寻求永远支配这个世界的方法而彷徨的卡塔特龙族悠久的历史。

殿外的守护者通报了拜访者的来临。破例受到召见的龙术士卢奎莎在其从者吉芙纳的陪同下步入龙神殿议事大厅。而身为天空之城城主的两位老人——火龙王与海龙王，正在高高的台阶上俯视着她们。即使前来谒见的女龙术士已经止步行礼，他们也没有挪动那尊贵而老迈的身子一步去离开宝座。他们用冰冷的审视目光，直盯着毕恭毕敬低头伏面的卢奎莎，和在她身边站得笔挺的火龙。

“你来了，卢奎莎。既然如此，想必你向我们举荐的那个人类也快要上山了。”在空旷得只有四人在场的大殿内，海龙王的声音碰撞在厚厚的内壁上发出一阵阵回音，洪亮得简直让人听不出他的真实年纪。

“是的，海龙王大人，还有火龙王大人。快则四五天，最迟一周就能到。”

卢奎莎以非常恭敬的口吻流畅地答道。无论她的说话语气还是举止都庄严圣洁得犹如下凡的圣女。然而她完美的表现并不能阻止精明老道的火龙王不怀好意的盘问。

“我记得你在佛罗伦萨经营着一家服装店？”

“是这样。我每年至少有一半的时间是在针线、设计稿和金钱之中度过的。”卢奎莎老老实实地回答火龙王的问题。

“你的好伙伴苏洛呢，他是做什么的？我们一直没能掌握到这一点。”

海龙王偏头朝火龙王看去，看见他并不想笑，却装出一副笑脸。火龙王是在挖苦她。他皱纹纵横的脸上覆盖着虚伪的笑意。于是海龙王也默默地笑了。他重新看向下方的卢奎莎，期待着她的回答。

而早在前一刻就已经洞悉火龙王话中深意的卢奎莎当然是不会自乱阵脚的。她继续佯装出圣女一般的高洁姿态和一脸耿直的表情，行为举止依旧是那样无懈可击。

“那是因为苏洛他什么活都干，不固定。”

“嗯，所以我猜大抵就是这个原因，他才能腾出大把大把的时间，经常到你的店里坐坐吧。顺便……再做些别的事。”

火龙王的双眸中仿佛闪现出一团激烈燃烧的火焰。吉芙纳感到了气氛的紧张。她对素来强势专横的族长的脾气早就习以为常，但此刻她冷静的神色正在慢慢松垮，生怕主人的回答无法令他满意。卢奎莎虽然在心底并不对火龙王的奚落感到惧怕，但她还是像在捕猎者面前乖巧的麋鹿一样低下了头。

“我在想您指的是我和苏洛之间的关系有搞小集团活动的嫌疑吧。”卢奎莎始终没有抬起深深低下的头，有些后悔没有一开始就将这些主动交代出来，“我和苏洛互相倾慕彼此，交往过密。但我们绝没有为谋求私利而故意结成党羽的意思。找到一个能永远陪伴自己的人对龙术士而言实在不是件容易的事。两情相悦本没有罪，但我们又确实有罪。惹您发怒就是我和苏洛最大的罪过。那个人类是我们向两位族长大人进献的赎罪之礼。”

火龙王好像这才略微感到了舒心，缓缓地摆了摆手，示意卢奎莎放松身体，把头抬起。表面无动于衷的吉芙纳在心里由于主人稳健的回答松了一口气。

“让你们费心了。”海龙王的及时出言也调节了气氛。

“哪里。”卢奎莎向他鞠了一躬，“替卡塔特山脉挖掘对抗异族的人才是每一个龙术士义不容辞的职责。我总是在为卡塔特的未来担忧，希望能有更多志同道合的朋友在一起并肩战斗。当然，我和苏洛自作聪明的举荐也要得到两位族长的中意才行。”

“你看，我的朋友，”火龙王笑着对海龙王说，“你看，我们培养出来的可是全方位优秀的人才呐。”他又将眼睛对准卢奎莎，“也许你还能兼职密探呢。”

“这里面也有奥诺马伊斯的功劳。”海龙王沉着地说。

“吉芙纳，那个人类在你看来怎么样？”在将视线转向与自己同族的晚辈后，火龙王的眼神不再具备面对卢奎莎时候的威慑力了，“你觉得他胜任得了首席吗？”

卢奎莎淡紫色的眼睛在听到首席这个词后亮了起来。她尽量不表露出任何奇怪的举动，听从者回答。

“我不敢凭空妄断。但就才能而言，绝对属于上上乘。给我的感觉就好像第二次见到当年初上山的乔贞。”

吉芙纳汇报完后，火龙王严肃地点了点头。他了解吉芙纳的为人。这个惜字如金、待人冷漠的晚辈，最大的优点便是她极其忠诚。既然连她都给出如此高上并且详细的评价，那个人类的能力也就不必怀疑了。

“他叫什么名字？”直到现在才想起不该再用“人类”代称的海龙王问了一句，“哪里人？职业是？”

不知道答案的吉芙纳看向主人。

“阿尔斐杰洛·罗西。佛罗伦萨一家小剧院的演员。品行端正，为人善良。”卢奎莎的补充在她庄重表现的烘托下几乎拥有能让人当场确信的力量，“等苏洛陪同他来到卡塔特以后，你们二位见到他一定会喜欢上他的。”

“那就恭候他的光临吧。”火龙王喉中隐含着被诅咒一般的狂热与激情，使他的声音都有些发颤了，“这次一定要……等候了近两百年的岁月，这次不能再辜负我们的期望啊。一定要让所有与我族对立的异族从这个世界消失。”

卢奎莎恭顺地点头附和。但是在心底，她却对这个老朽族长的执念并不以为然。

首席……两位龙王把所有的情感都倾注于这个位子，在漫长的等待中，盼望能得到顶替乔贞的龙术士出现。这份疯狂的执念可能要追溯到十一世纪四十年代。他们投入大量的人力物力，在人界间拼命找寻新的人才。他们的确在密探们夜以继日的奔波下得到了许多人才，可是他们永远也无法满足。人才太少了，怎样都不够多，龙术士到目前为止连二十个都没有，与龙族耗费的精力相比，这实在是个可悲的数字。而且对没有首席潜质的龙术士，龙王向来不屑一顾。支持着这对背负整个龙族生死存亡使命的族长的精神力量，恐怕就只剩下对“顶级人才的发掘和控制”这一执着之念了。

在外部世界的变化早已超过龙王想象的时候，其实他们可算是失去了对世界的了解和掌控。仅仅是为了验证自己具有创|世神所留下的守护世界这项遗命的资格，因此，拼命地想要自己的统治永远延续下去。而首席的更替就好像注入衰老躯干的新鲜血液那般，是他们能无限延续统治的象征。人类和龙族建立的共生契约原本是为了在巩固龙族繁荣地位的同时壮大力量与异族作战，但在长时间令人心力交瘁的等待过后，他们不但把手段和目的完全颠倒，更是将最初的目的和真实的心愿混淆在了一起。即使不为人知，即使不被理解，他们也想要自己的统治千秋万代，想要卡塔特山脉的龙族永远存活。

不过，无论怎样都无所谓。卢奎莎在心底这样想。龙族兴盛也好，覆灭也好，这些都和自己还有苏洛无关。

高高在上的台阶那头，海龙王似乎在和火龙王商量着什么。卢奎莎对此不感兴趣，行了一个得体的道别之礼后，转身离开。她觐见的时间已经结束。吉芙纳跟在她后面。

主从二人走到神殿大门，正要出去，恰逢奥诺马伊斯从外面进来。他是所有上山接受魔导训练的龙术士的老师，有着坚强自傲的眼神和苍劲有力的四肢。他袒露上身，下半身穿一条宽松的深棕色裤子，腰间插满短刃，隆起的肌肉块发达而紧致，但不知为何身上到处都是印子很淡的旧伤疤。他的头发很稀疏，颜色像褪了色的蓝水晶。蓝色的眼眸不太清澈，但十分坚毅。是个上了年纪的海龙族人。在卡塔特山脉，他受族人尊敬，受龙王信赖。卢奎莎在与他互相靠近时甜甜一笑，奥诺马伊斯则一脸惊讶，好像卢奎莎完全不应该出现在这里似的。当她和吉芙纳走下门口的阶梯，奥诺马伊斯仍然杵在原地望着她的背影。

“噢，是奥诺马伊斯啊。来。我们等你很久了。”

海龙王招呼过后，奥诺马伊斯终于收回视线，径直朝前走去。高台上的两位长者为迎接他的到来，缓慢地站起了身。

“原谅我没有换上正装，以这副模样面见。”奥诺马伊斯边鞠躬边说。

“我的朋友，你何时穿过？”海龙王喜笑颜开地说。

“今天这里似乎格外的清净呢。”

只是用以寒暄的一句客套话，却让火龙王重重地拍了拍扶手。

“雅麦斯上午已经来闹过了，好不容易才把他打发回去。过一阵子恐怕又要持续不太平的日子了。”平常一直很霸道的火龙王此时好像不得不忍受着某件事一般抚了抚额头。嫡亲后裔雅麦斯的任性妄为总是令他很烦恼。

火龙王明显无奈的神色让奥诺马伊斯微微笑了笑。对于火龙王在提及雅麦斯时的反应，他早就见怪不怪了。不过他知道自己会被召唤并不是来听火龙王发牢骚的。

“我刚刚进来的时候碰见了卢奎莎。我还以为自己看错了。你们也召唤了她？”在奥诺马伊斯的印象中，除首席以外的龙术士未经许可的话是不允许私自上山面见两位龙王的。

“我们正要向你说这件事。”火龙王的心情立刻转换到新兵器出现的欣喜中，“卢奎莎举荐了一位天资突出的新人。你很快就要忙碌起来了吧。”

“我虽然对有新人即将上山之事早有耳闻，但还真不知道竟是卢奎莎推荐的。”

“还有苏洛。”海龙王补充。

这下奥诺马伊斯更吃惊了。龙王向来厌恶龙术士或守护者拉帮结派，如今竟然因为卢奎莎和苏洛给龙族引进了人才而对他们的亲近采取了姑息的态度，放任他们打破长久以来竖立的规矩？换作以前，这两个历来说一不二的龙王是绝对不会这么做的。除非……奥诺马伊斯看着高台上两位眉开眼笑的老者。难道，足以顶替初代首席的人出现了？

他们等了很久，始终都没有盼到能让乔贞退位的人。本来有一个。但是修齐布兰卡拒绝了他们的提拔。

不过既然龙王已经做出决定，奥诺马伊斯自然不会违背。他只负责训练新丁，传授他们知识和武艺，他只关心能否将上山的初学者变成训练有素、令人自豪的龙术士。有关政治的事他一律不想参与。

“你们所说的这个新人，他的天分卓著到哪种程度？”奥诺马伊斯根本没有拿他和乔贞作比较的打算，只是觉得有些好奇地询问道。

“应该是相当不错的材料。”海龙王笑眯眯地说，“具体情况就等你亲自见到以后再作鉴定吧。”

“来历呢？身份之类的靠得住吗？毕竟有贾修的前车之鉴……”

奥诺马伊斯提到某个名字后，海龙王露出了困扰的表情，火龙王则很不开心地板起了脸。宽广的殿堂内气氛瞬间凝重了起来。

几秒钟后，火龙王相当震怒地说道，“贾修是整个卡塔特的耻辱。我不承认那种败类是龙术士。我和海龙王早就剥夺了他的龙术士身份。”那张被无数细小沟壑填满的老脸上，充斥着满腔的嫌恶。

奥诺马伊斯沉默了少许时间，“是的。希望他能在孤塔好好反省吧。”他并没有失言，他的担忧完全有道理。搞不清楚底细的家伙是不能重用的。然而火龙王和海龙王显然对贾修这个名字极其排斥。

“好了。”海龙王抬起手，负责结束这一令人不悦的话题，“对于这个叫做阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的男人的培养，千万不可怠慢。苏洛正在护送他过来的路上，预计一周内就可上山。奥诺马伊斯，在你的手中诞生过许多杰出的龙术士。这次我们衷心地希望你能将罗西先生培养得比乔贞更加优秀。”

果然是这样吗？奥诺马伊斯一面想着一面点了点头，“乔贞是天空最明亮的星。比他优秀我绝对不敢保证。但我会尽力而为。事实上，每个龙术士都像我的孩子。”在说出这些话的时候，这个形象稳重刚毅的男子忽然间流露出一个微笑。两族的长老们所渴望的只有统治的延续，首席的传承仅是手中权力的象征，而比起龙王的夙愿，奥诺马伊斯更在乎的是被安上那个头衔的人——他们本身的感受。

“不愧是受人敬仰的奥诺马伊斯，你总是那样正直并且富有博爱之心。”火龙王回到了宝座上，有些疲倦地用拇指和食指揉了揉鼻梁上端，“退下吧。今天召见的人够多了。我们都需要休息。说实话，过去让我失望的事有不少，以后最好别让我再失望了哟，奥诺马伊斯。”

 

XXI

 

与苏洛同行的一路，在最初的几个钟头内，两人之间没有任何交谈。

一刻钟后，看不到尽头的绿色原野上依稀看见了道路的痕迹。这是一条刚开辟不久的、很少有人踏足的路。十分钟后，道路变宽，空气里泥土的味道首度重于植物的味道。再过五分钟，他们看见了小片的农场。随后，一座小镇出现在结伴步行的二人眼前。作为唯一水源的小河蜿蜒地经过镇中心，河水在阳光下闪烁着蓝绿光芒。苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛沿着狭窄的泥路穿行，不消片刻功夫便逛完了所有的地方。这镇子小得就跟普通的庄园差不多。但不管怎样，那里有马。

买马的时候，枯瘦的高个子马主一脸奇怪的神情，时不时地用眼睛瞄着一看就是从别处漂泊过来的苏洛还有阿尔斐杰洛。好在苏洛给出的价钱非常公道，马主没有任何闲言碎语，微笑着向他们介绍，并奉上了两匹毛色亮丽、健康强健的壮马。

苏洛骑着一匹高大的黑马，马鼻子处有白色的长条钩状。鬃毛和腿的下半部分俱是白色。阿尔斐杰洛的马则是白棕相间，花斑明显。骏马驮着他们，沿长长的道路离开小镇，一路向着西北，奔跑在一望无际的旷野。

又离开了一个地方，阿尔斐杰洛心想，自己离佛罗伦萨已经越来越远。

他微微撇过眼睛，朝出发后至今未和自己有过交谈的苏洛看去。在他视线里的苏洛一直严肃地目视前方，没有半分改变，就好像荒无人烟的野外会突然冲出来一个挡路的猛兽，要随时提防似的。当阿尔斐杰洛发现自己很想知道这个始终板着一张脸的男人究竟在想些什么的时候，他便移开了视线，看了看高空中的太阳。在那里，曾有一个女人坐在一头雌龙的背上，渐渐远去，消失于云端。阿尔斐杰洛不知道她们目前在做什么。如果卢奎莎和吉芙纳已经到达卡塔特山脉，她们会做什么？会说什么？会怎样对别人形容自己？

阿尔斐杰洛收回视线，也向前方看去。时间已近正午，这一带的气温炎热而潮湿，但旷野上的风却很凉爽。零散生长的树木高大的影子在他视野里出现了又消失。一些叫声尖锐的大鸟在头顶盘旋，打着转地飞舞。地面则有饥肠辘辘的野猪出没。随着马的疾跑带来的清爽适宜的风，从正面袭向二人脸畔。衣服、身体、马鞍互相摩擦，发出阵阵声响。

十英里地很快就被甩在了身后。在离开小镇前，他们吃过些粗麦粉煮的粥。很快就又到了需要进食的时刻。不光是人，还有马。阳光最火辣的时候，苏洛放马到水源处吃草饮水。当第三次休息时，苏洛吩咐阿尔斐杰洛看着它们，自己独自离去。阿尔斐杰洛挑了个大树底下的阴凉处，坐在高过膝盖的草丛间。过了十几分钟，一手提着野兔子、一手捧着树枝的苏洛回来了。他在阿尔斐杰洛身前搭起了木堆，用掌心的火点燃，把兔子串起架在木堆上，一边烤一边转。这时候天已经渐渐暗了下来。阿尔斐杰洛隔着跳动的篝火，凝视着星空下认真炙烤食物的男人，发现他对野外露营似乎特别有经验。

烤完后，苏洛取下别在腰际的小刀，割了一半，丢给阿尔斐杰洛。安身在树荫底下的二人在沉默中分享了美味的野生兔肉，期间亦没有任何交谈。阿尔斐杰洛原本以为自己前往卡塔特之旅的第一站就要以彻底的枯燥完结了，谁知，苏洛突然一改先前的冷漠态度，主动向他搭话。

“阿尔斐杰洛，”苏洛问，“昨天夜里和我分别后，你去了哪？”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛抬起头来。对于苏洛的寡言和淡泊，他本来都快要习惯了。此刻苏洛突然间的问询，让阿尔斐杰洛完全不知所措，“什么？”他说。

“不需要我重复吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛没答话。苏洛看见他呆呆地盯着不远处傍水而息的两匹马，双目毫无神采。火光把他的鼻子映得通红。

“算了。”放弃了追问的苏洛把骨头扔至一边，站起来，走出几步，把手伸进小溪里洗了洗。

当他回来的时候，阿尔斐杰洛仍保持着原来的坐姿不动。苏洛抱着等他吃完再赶路的想法坐下来，依旧在他对面。阿尔斐杰洛听见被压断的青草擦过对方身畔的声音，猛然想起二人最早在妓院相识的时候，也是苏洛先开口的。或许这个男人，并没有自己想象的那么……

“我见了朱利亚诺最后一面。”仍处于回想之中的阿尔斐杰洛一时间情难自控，就这样轻巧地将回答从口中带了出来。

苏洛波澜不惊的表情，仿佛完全知道会是这样。

由于朱利亚诺在阿尔斐杰洛的生命中扮演着非常重要的角色，因此在萨尔瓦托莱死亡以后，他的住处也曾经遭到过「铁皇冠」的强制盘查。连续被搜查了好几天的朱利亚诺的家是目前比较安全的地方。达里奥不会想到阿尔斐杰洛还敢回到这里，已经渐渐懈怠了对那里的盯防。因此，阿尔斐杰洛昨夜潜入爱人独居的屋子可谓是轻而易举。

阿尔斐杰洛最近不是头一次从窗户潜进室内了。在他那么做以前，他在脑中设想出一个画面。体型矮胖、说话声像猴子叫的男人抱着一具如雕塑般健美的躯体，在床第间缠绵嬉戏。阿尔斐杰洛无数次在心底诅咒自己的猜想落空，经过摆放着熟悉陈设品的过道后，终于找到了在厨房忙碌的朱利亚诺独自一人的身影。

对于数日音讯全无、至今仍没有解除通缉令的旧爱的不请自来，正在做饭的朱利亚诺显得无比意外，以致于勺子从手中滑落，锅子里炖的菜差点翻在地上。

阿尔斐杰洛本想劈头就问，你为什么背叛我。然而长久的凝望推翻了脑中的预演，成为现实。他和朱利亚诺皆是默然不语，互相凝望，恍如隔世。在很长的一段时间里谁都没有率先出声。

总得有人站出来打破沉默。“为什么不走正门？”朱利亚诺颤抖着问，“以为我不会开？”他用苍白的神情迎接阿尔斐杰洛。

对此，阿尔斐杰洛还以更加苍白的脸色，一言不发，眼中隐隐有泪。到后来，朱利亚诺看懂了阿尔斐杰洛的眼神，嘴中发出不成句子的呢喃，听音节似乎是在呼唤对方的名字。

阿尔斐杰洛忽然笑出声来，向他问，“为什么选择那个男人？”

“我……”面对意料中的问题，朱利亚诺反倒显得很不自在。尽管如此，他并没有回避，“我早就看出来你对我不是真心的了。你何时将我置于你想要得到的那些权力和地位之上？我爱你，阿尔斐杰洛，但我爱自己胜过爱你。承认这一点对我而言没什么难处，也完全无可指责。”他用虚弱的声音解释着。

这就是最后了。当得到朱利亚诺的回应后，阿尔斐杰洛告诉自己，这就是他们爱情的结尾。

朱利亚诺害怕地微屈着身体的模样就像等待法官裁决的被告人，但他依旧强打住精神站着。

“插曲。”从阿尔斐杰洛缓慢开启的唇齿间模糊地吐露出这个词。

“什么？”朱利亚诺以一种难以相信的眼神望着他。

细看过去，近在眼前的红金色头发披肩的那个男子还是一如既往的引人瞩目。他还是自己深爱的那个人。他的俊秀和雄武同他的典雅和俊美相契合，至今依然深深吸引着他。可是朱利亚诺的脑中仿佛有一个空洞，从洞中渗出的灼热的黑色软泥似乎溶解了他的思想。他不理解自己为什么会伤透这男人的心，转投他人怀抱。那个像猴子一样猥琐的男人，和阿尔斐杰洛相比简直就是狗屎。

“插曲。”阿尔斐杰洛又一次说道。这一遍声音比先前更加清晰，也更为冷酷。

朱利亚诺听清楚了，也想明白了。

即使过去再怎样相爱，此刻无论是朱利亚诺亦或是阿尔斐杰洛都已知晓，对方在自己的生命中不过是一段插曲。

这个男人要走了。直觉如此告诉朱利亚诺。他要远离他的家，远离他的身边，远离有他在的城市。他执意远走天涯，沿着与自己截然不同的生命轨迹继续他的旅程。

将来的阿尔斐杰洛会记得他曾经的朱利亚诺吗？可能会记得，但那只是一段插曲，还是以悲剧收场的插曲。

即使这段插曲再美丽，再动听，再波澜壮阔，但插曲永远都是插曲。

“再见了，我亲爱的朱利亚诺。”阿尔斐杰洛露出一个洗尽铅华后的浅笑，在心里默念，我无法陪你一起慢慢变老了。

这句永别让倔强地站立在那里的朱利亚诺顷刻间腿脚一软，跪坐在地上，崩出了眼泪。他伤心地低头啜泣，止不住地哭。被泪水环绕的他，根本就不知道阿尔斐杰洛是不是还在自己的屋里。

这一秒的定格，也许成为了永远的谜。阿尔斐杰洛在随着淡薄的月光走进通往户外的道路前，看见了朱利亚诺充满悲痛的、夹带着一丝后悔的表情。现在，由于苏洛的询问而回想起当时场景的阿尔斐杰洛，无法理解朱利亚诺为何在最后关头流露出来的表情，会是那样复杂而令人心痛。

苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛的中间是一团温暖而无声尖啸的篝火。

“和过去彻底道别了啊。也好。断绝念想是件好事。你以后用不着再留恋这里了。”即使在感叹，苏洛依旧面无表情。

阿尔斐杰洛沉默了一会儿才吭声，“当然。与其沉迷于令人不快的过去，倒不如问点实际而有价值的事呢。”他故意配上一个炫目的微笑，好像昭示着自己并无大碍似的。

“看来你不会放过任何一个回敬我的机会。”苏洛微扬下颚，视线俯睨着他，面露高傲的神色，“说吧，你想从我这儿知道什么？”

“我只是对你还有卢奎莎很好奇。”阿尔斐杰洛谨慎的语气似有迎合的意味，“你们也曾经很烦恼自己的怪能力有被人发现的危险而死命地隐藏吧？我从十四岁那年起，这种困扰就经常伴随着我。说说，你和她第一次显现能力分别是在什么时候？”

“你问这个做什么？”

“随便问问。你不想说的话……”

“卢奎莎是在十三岁。”苏洛干脆地答道，“她告诉我她烧死了家里养的猫。猫弄坏了她的裙子。那是她最喜欢的裙子。她小时候不被允许穿漂亮的女装，那裙子一直藏在衣橱的最底下，被钻进去的猫抓破了袖口的花边。她花了一个晚上才重新缝好它们。至于我嘛……”他把眉毛拧起思索了一会儿，“十一或十二，我记不清。”

三人中间我最晚。阿尔斐杰洛想。苏洛和卢奎莎是他目前仅认识的两名龙术士，而自己能力觉醒的时间却比他们都晚。

阿尔斐杰洛若有所思的失神模样，全部都被苏洛灰绿色的眼眸看透了。

“有些人天赋显现得早，有些人晚。因人而异。但你若是认为越早就越好，那就是认识的误区了。哪里的天才都一样，没有伯乐出现，再早显示出天赋也会被埋没。体现在术士身上的埋没就是夭折。龙术士在与龙族签订契约前就跟普通的术士一样都是脆弱的短命鬼。而你在恰当的时间碰见恰当的人引领你走进这个领域，是你的幸运。”

苏洛在耐心讲解的同时还很难得的笑了一笑，笑中略显关切。面对猜对自己心理的这个男人，阿尔斐杰洛心虚地耸了耸肩。

“你们为什么要做龙术士？总不能和我一样也是走投无路了吧？”

这话问出来后，苏洛眼底泛出的光晕有很明显的颤动。他用一种平板机械一般的语调生硬地转变着话题，“这事放以后跟你说。快吃。这地方小动物少得可怜，下次只能考虑抓野猪了。”

“还可以抓鸟。龙术士会飞，不是吗？”阿尔斐杰洛察觉到对方朝自己瞪了一眼，“我只是提个建议。”

苏洛瞪眼过后的两分钟时间内，他们都没有说话，直到阿尔斐杰洛埋头啃完剩余的兔肉。

“我吃完了。”走到溪边的阿尔斐杰洛洗完手，扭头面向苏洛，“继续赶路还是找地方睡一觉？天都黑了。”显然，他更倾向于后一种。

苏洛抬头看着夜空。如今傍晚已过，星星正要冒出头来。在他还未成年的时候，他就学会了观察星星的排列来识别方向。这项技能跟随了他很多年，至今仍没有生疏。

“我不累，马也不累，我一直在给它们时间休息。”苏洛说，“等到达下一个镇子再歇脚。沿途的伙食我会负责。才行进了十小时的路程，你该不会撑不住了吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛理所当然地摇了摇头，看着苏洛去牵马。

再次启程之后，紧跟在苏洛身后的阿尔斐杰洛的视线依然飘忽不定。身下的坐骑在充满新鲜空气的晚间的平原上潇洒自如地奔跑。由于得到了长时间的休息，马的跑速均稳而快捷。从它们的步伐和体态来看，即使没有尽全力，也至少跑出了极限速度的七成。在它们的带领下，可能过不了多久就能抵达离阿尔卑斯山脚最近的小城镇了。当然，马无法攀山，到那时候必须得放掉它们。还有几天呢？他想，在那之前还会经过多少个镇子呢？阿尔卑斯山又会是什么样子呢？所有的疑问和期待都化为了对身前领跑的苏洛的目视。看着苏洛随马匹的颠簸而紧缩伸展的背部肌肉，阿尔斐杰洛感到了欣慰。现在和自己穿越这片辽阔孤寂的原野的陪同者只有他，而自己已经离故乡很远很远了。

在一整天的赶路过程中，他有时候会想，红枫叶剧院的人会如何回忆自己？「铁皇冠」的人包括死对头「神圣的事业」的人会如何回忆自己？所有佛罗伦萨认识他的人又会如何回忆自己？他在那些知道他的人们的生命里，究竟扮演了怎样的角色？现在，当黑夜笼罩大地，让一切都静谧下来以后，他想要获知这些问题的念头就更加强烈和急切起来。

也许剧院的同事们，还有观众，会因为他的堕落而失望；而其他那些人，则会想起他最后的疯狂杀戮而在谈及他的时候眉头紧皱，露出唾弃的表情。他们会用最恶毒的言语将他形容为一个完全不属于他应有形象的恶棍，并遗憾地叹息着他的失踪而不是被治安官抓起来处死。他们会记得有一个叫安杰洛的演员丧心病狂地焚烧了巨商萨尔瓦托莱及其下属所在的华宅。他们会在一段时间里恨他，骂他，议论他，指责他。但是一年后呢？十年后呢？二十三十年后呢？五十年后呢？一百年后呢？

我和那些无知而迂腐的凡人是不同的。我将具有任何人都渴望的东西——永恒的生命。而当一个人得到近乎无限的时间，任何小肚鸡肠的评价都无法再伤到他。而我很快……就能……

“你喜欢这路上的景色吗？”

将阿尔斐杰洛从飘渺的思绪中抽离出来的又是苏洛主动的问候声。

前方的苏洛好像闲聊一般淡淡地问着，没有回头。阿尔斐杰洛看着他在马背上摇晃的背影。月亮的光辉渲染了整片平原，照亮他如炭般乌黑的发丝。

“嗯？还行吧……”阿尔斐杰洛听见自己轻声地回答。不知道马蹄声有没有盖过它。

而他的担忧是多余的。龙术士的听力强于普通人。就算有马蹄和夜风的噪音阻挡，苏洛依然能清楚地听到身后人的回话。

“我喜欢这样的旅行，当然能单独旅行就最好了。在月光洒满的茫茫旷野骑着马，总能让我回忆起很多事情。不管是好的，还是不好的。”

苏洛的感慨虽然让阿尔斐杰洛迷惑，但他的心情却好了起来。

“是啊，”短暂的安静过后他如此回答，感到自己的嘴角在笑，“我也喜欢。”

在抵达坐骑不能攀爬的山路前，苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛以每小时十英里的平均速度不快不慢、昼夜不息地奔波。每赶一小时的路，就要花双倍的时间让马休息，这些全部都是按照苏洛的意思。空闲时二人轮流打盹，行路时偶尔聊聊天。途中曾不止一次地经过城镇，却一次都没有换马，因为它们得到的歇息机会远比骑手多得多。

阿尔斐杰洛已经记不清时间，不过苏洛记得一切。五天一晃而过，和沿途所有远去的风景一起。在这五天的时间里，阿尔斐杰洛时常觉得自己并非一无所有。事实上，他几乎拥有一切——朝气四射的阳光，恬静柔和的月光，轻快昂扬的马蹄，一条始终在前方的路，一阵安抚脸颊的风，一个虽不愿倾吐心声却一直陪着他的可靠同伴。纵然自己失去了很多，但至少在这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛认为，他不再需要别的什么。

 


	30. 阿尔斐杰洛（11）

XXII

 

长久以来，布里斯是唯一会在守护者送饭后陪乔贞一起进餐的人。

负责送饭的守护者每天都会换。龙王用各种各样的手段限制龙术士或守护者之间互相接触太多。但撇开被数次贬黜又数次上任的神奇经历，乔贞在卡塔特山脉居住年份的总跨度毕竟长达184年。那么长的一段时间，就算天天换人，也早就把卡塔特山脉一百多位守护者全部都摸透了。

除彩虹桥的守护者杜拉斯特外，其他所有的守护者都要给驻守在山上的首席龙术士轮流送饭，这是规矩。但如果让一个全身银色铠甲蔽体、还在腰间佩剑的武士模样的人端着餐盘进来，即使菜肴再引人发馋，也无法将这其中强烈的别扭感给忽视掉吧。乔贞最早提过这点，不过龙王并没有理睬他的抗议，认为龙族不能沦为给人类端茶倒水的地步。如今，与这群自诩高贵的生物、还有守卫这些生物的人类在同一块地方生活了近两个世纪的乔贞，不得不在心中为自己已经从各方面接受龙王摆布的现状而认命。他一方面认定他们的干涉过于令人窒息，但另一方面又只能劝服自己接受并且享受。

首席龙术士的居所不仅只有卧室。书房、饭厅与卫生间等配套设施一应俱全。今天为乔贞送来晚餐的是迪特里希。他是个拜占庭人，来自君士坦丁堡，来到卡塔特当守护者只有不到两年的时间，算是个新人。迪特里希有一头比鸟窝还要混乱的深亚麻色头发，高高的鼻梁，如永夜般漆黑的眼睛，脸部线条粗犷，下巴处横生着零星没剃干净的胡渣。他生得虎背熊腰，比高大的布里斯还要高出一小截，肌肉更是对方的两倍厚度。基于外表给人的第一印象，他感觉应该是个爽朗外向的大汉，但在当前场合的拘束下，因为要恪守等级之别的规矩而故意摆出严谨的模样。尽管他一直努力维持住这种形象，可还是在敲门的时候过于用力，以至在门打开以后遭到了布里斯不悦的瞥视，并且丝毫没显露出要道歉的意思来，也不知道是忘记了还是压根不屑。他在主从二人的目送下将巨大的圆托盘端到饭厅的桌上，牵起锡制盖子放到一边，将菜肴一份份放好之后，便大踏步地转过身，准备离开。

乔贞注意到餐桌上的某件东西。这时迪特里希已经从他身边走过。但他突然叫住了他。

“等等——”

停下脚步的守护者回过头，看见乔贞拿起了桌子上的一盘还冒着热气的炖菜，里面有蘑菇、豌豆和卷心菜，递往自己面前。

“把这个拿回去。叫膳房以后再也不要给我做了。”

“为什么？你不喜欢这道菜？”迪特里希的声音果然就像他的体型那样浑厚而粗野。这是伪装不来的。

乔贞没有说话。他认为自己已经明确地表达了意思，因此不需要再进行解释。布里斯和迪特里希都古怪地看着这个沉默的男人。但乔贞依旧坚持。

迪特里希耸了耸他厚实的肩膀，接过盘子，撇着嘴说，“好吧，首席大人，我知道了。我会跟他们说的。”

“两小时后过来收拾。”

“好，好。我记住了。祝你们吃得开心。”

任务的完成让迪特里希原形毕露。他在自己吹出的口哨声中离开了屋子。乔贞将吊儿郎当的守护者打发完之后，回过头，看见布里斯一脸想要提问的表情。

“这菜我只吃一个人做的。”他向从者解释，“以前我就关照过膳房的家伙，做炖菜的时候这三样东西别一起放。可他们老是不长脑子。”

说完，他在餐桌旁入座。在他对面位子坐下的布里斯没有多问，伸手去够摆在洋葱圈边上的叉子。

总得来说，布里斯对乔贞的态度在龙族中可以说堪称友善的代表。但对乔贞来说，和布里斯共同进餐却是件很头疼的事。原因在于乔贞喜欢吃肉，而他的从者偏偏是个素食主义者。

每当卡塔特山脉因为某些需要而举办宴会的时候，乔贞都会发现一个现象，那就是虽然龙族常用整只被烧烤的牲畜比如牛或羊作为点缀放在宴会桌上，但他们骨子里并不喜欢食用肉类。美味诱人的烤全羊等等肉类的结局往往就是在无人问津之后被浪费地扔弃掉，再被守护者们分食。龙族的食谱虽然与人类并无太大区别，但他们真正的喜好却是水果和蔬菜，和各种烤制而成的小饼，极少吃肉。这一发现总让乔贞感到很新奇，尤其是在他见识过那些文质彬彬、人模人样的家伙们变形为原有的威猛姿态以后。龙族的新陈代谢很慢，他们一天只吃一餐，有时甚至一顿也不吃。而乔贞却要吃三顿。因此，每当乔贞思考，为什么龙族在变成人形态、拥有了和人类相似的身体构造进行消化时还吃得那样少，龙族也在想，为什么人类可以一下子吃掉那么多的食物。

卡塔特山脉的膳房只为极少数的人服务。而当膳房得到布里斯要留下来与乔贞共餐的消息后，自然就会准备更多的素食来取悦这位海龙。他们可不想让深受海龙王重视的布里斯的肚子遭罪，还能借机减少给乔贞供应荤菜的量，可谓是一举双得。

乔贞对此亦是无可奈何。布里斯留在他屋里一起吃饭的次数并不多，但每次碰到还是让他感到自己的某种权利被侵犯了。他喜欢一个人静静地享用大餐。在充斥着各类荤食的饭桌前，通常能一个人吃上很久。这放在以前，他还是普通人的时候，几乎是不可想象的。以前的乔贞就像个受到过训练的士兵，总能以最快的速度解决饱腹的问题。从他携妻子逃避国王的追铺开始，就养成了这个习惯。可一旦来到卡塔特当上龙术士，拥有了无限的时光，他就会提醒自己没有什么事是需要急的。时间有很多，怎样都用不完。

由于饮食问题的种种差异，每次二人一起用餐演变到最后都是布里斯单方面地等乔贞吃完。这次又是如此。布里斯在吃完几个洋葱圈和一些精致的小点心后，便拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，停下来不吃了。

在他对面的主人正大口大口地嚼着鸡腿肉，并用手抹掉沾上嘴巴的油渍。对于乔贞不拘小节的饮食习惯，布里斯心里很想他改正，却从来没有真正提出来过。他无法指责这个行为看似粗犷、内心却无比细腻柔软的汉子。因为每当触碰头颈的银色吊坠时，他的主人总是会把手擦得很干净。

“最近几乎所有人都在疯传，会有新人接替你。”

布里斯开启了一个话题，可是回应他的只有乔贞吃饭时候的咕哝声。那双蓝灰色的眼睛盯着的是餐盘上的食物。很明显，乔贞对那块香嫩的肉排的兴趣要远比布里斯所带出的这个话题高得多。

对此布里斯早就习以为常了。乔贞在他面前能毫不修饰、如此自然地放开自己，这是信任的象征。布里斯没少这样安慰自己。

“我记得你刚上山的时候都没那么多人起哄。”

“是啊，连我们在饭桌上都围绕着他讨论。”乔贞没有停下来也没有抬头，相当随意并且满不在乎地说道，“况且他也并非言过其实。你又不是没见过。”

“但这个新来的家伙声势搞得也太大了。”

“所有人的通病。对未知事物的好奇心，总能让人们做出许多不理智的举动来。大肆宣传，或者造势。而谣言也最容易在这种情况下诞生。不管人类还是龙族至少这点是相通的。”

“我没心情跟你扯大道理。你明白我说的是什么吗？你的位置危险了。”

布里斯的这句话是在有些被乔贞激怒的情况下脱口而出的。尽管如此，乔贞还是对他笑了笑。

“你确定？我下任几次了，最后不还是又回到了这里。”乔贞没有掩饰语气中的失落。

“这次好像不一样。”布里斯说，“奥诺马伊斯似乎给了他很高的评价。在第一眼看到那家伙时，他就做出了判断。”

“什么判断？他怎么评价的？”

“他什么都没说，但我懂他的意思。在过去，其他人上山时，奥诺马伊斯都会一面说着‘不错’一面点头微笑。比如白罗加，比如苏洛，卢奎莎，贾修之流。但只有两个人曾让他闭口不言。一个是你，还有一个，就是叫做阿尔斐杰洛的那个男人。”

乔贞听完后稍显惊讶地挑了下眉。布里斯说的这些，他还真不知道。

“你猜我会有什么反应？”乔贞在模仿这方面没什么天赋。但他还是最大程度地装出奥诺马伊斯的声调并引用对方的言语说，“不错。”

可惜乔贞在这类事情上的无能表现没能起到任何活跃气氛的作用。他发现对面的蓝发从者用一种看着一个匹夫的眼神看着他。于是，这个嘴里塞满食物的男人只能自讨没趣地继续说：

“不管怎样我总算可以卸下重担了。布里斯，我没明白你干嘛要对此不满。难道你还希望我继续煎熬，受罪？”

乔贞意外地听见布里斯的回答没有任何迟疑。

“我当然希望你得到你想得到的。”

“真心话？”

“怎么？”

“怕你会失落。比如我的被贬导致占据了海龙族最显要位置的你也跟着不再备受青睐。因为我拖你后腿了。”

“你总是这样，自嘲了多少次了？”

“不多，”他咬了口肉排，“也就四次。”

四次是乔贞从首席之位退下后又被提升上去的次数。

布里斯闪着寒光的眼睛直勾勾地盯着乔贞，“你明明知道我根本不在乎别人的看法。”

“好了，别生气。”乔贞试着转圜，可惜太迟。

“我已经生气了。你却心情很好。”布里斯不由得把身子往前倾，“我知道你想要什么。我也希望现实能够成全你。但我又总忍不住因为你的颓废和逆来顺受而生气。如果光明正大地进行一场公平的比试决定去留倒也罢了。他们怎么可以完全不顾及你的想法、不念及你的贡献就把你像废品一样踢走？”

对于义愤填膺的布里斯所表现出的罕见的失态，乔贞完全能够理解。他不希望自己被任何人打败，也不相信自己会被打败。可正是这样一个在布里斯心目中超群卓绝的人不止一次地遭到无端的排贬，才更令人无法接受。

乔贞把叼起来的小半块肉排放回餐盘，用刀子插在上面，“明知故问，布里斯。你比任何人都清楚。他们有那样的权力。”

的确如此。所以两个人都沉默了。

但无论如何，身为龙族中人的布里斯在这件事上完全站在了龙王的对立面，还是让乔贞感到了宽慰。实际上据他所知，布里斯从来不曾真正认同过龙王这一野蛮而又不合人情的作法。

然而乔贞太渴望解脱了。这渴望强烈得使他足以割舍自尊，吞下屈辱，辜负从者的扶助和理解。在缓慢而长久的令人绝望的一个多世纪的时间里，乔贞曾经差点获得过一个解脱的机会。尽管在想起那个人时，就如同胸口有一股囤积了许久的郁气突然翻涌，而喉头也像被灌进了剧毒，苦涩而疼痛。

“如果那时候的修齐布兰卡能够答应龙王……”

呢喃自语的乔贞仿佛进入了一个时间通道。在这通道里有他最不愿回想起来的场景。布里斯看着这个将一抹苦笑凝固在唇角的男人，看见他蓝灰色的瞳眸在前额黑发的缝隙间逐渐暗去。

半分钟后，意识到自己的伤感使得布里斯也跟着沉默起来的乔贞终于回过了神。

“要不了多久就能离开这里了。真想回伦敦看看。”

乔贞怀念地说着，适度地释放着自己的愉快。离开于他而言的确是种解脱，可他不想让布里斯误以为自己是厌恶整个卡塔特而想要寻求解脱的。事实并非如此。因为布里斯是卡塔特唯一不会让乔贞感到厌恶的人。

“你说这话可能还言之尚早。不要盲目乐观了。”

乔贞疑惑地凝视着忽然出言警示他的布里斯。不知为何，布里斯的话让他心里的不安渐渐扩大。

“因为那个男人，似乎遭遇了很大的麻烦。”

“还没有解决吗？”

“没有。”布里斯对他摇了摇头，“不知道什么时候才能振作起来。龙王快对他失去耐心了。”

 

XXIII

 

即使躺在白鹅绒材质的床垫铺陈的古典四柱床上，阿尔斐杰洛还是感到浑身不适，就像跌进了水位超过面颊的池中，还有尖利的硬物在不断戳刺着自己的大脑。

“喂，希赛勒斯，里面的家伙还是那副半死不活的模样？”

他听到有人在门外语气暗嘲地高声叫嚷，鼻音重得像着了凉。随后听到另一个声音相较于前者明显要来得沉稳的男子答道——

“对，还是老样子，一点没变。”

“该死的人类。既没用又麻烦。我还从没见过哪个家伙像他那样要调整那么久。为什么我们要围着一个废物瞎折腾？”咒骂比刚才更露骨了。

“尼克勒斯，你这么说实在有失偏颇吧？对初上山的新手还是不要太苛刻了。他迟早会证明自己的价值。就连龙王大人都承认对付那些灰色的食人鬼必须仰仗人类的协助。”

这句话过后，之前先开口的男子不可思议地拉高了声调，就像走音的琴弦。

“我没听错吧，你对短命鬼的夸奖竟然高过自己的同类？别搞错了，希赛勒斯，与达斯机械兽人族浴血奋战多年的主力军从来都是我们。那些家伙起到的作用只是锦上添花罢了！”

“瞧瞧你说的话。我很怀疑你最近是不是和雅麦斯走得太近了。”

“雅麦斯至少不会胳膊肘向外拐。他给我的感觉就像一个再优秀不过的哥哥，懂得维护自己的弟弟和族类。”

“混蛋，我才是你的哥哥。”

“我的哥哥一直都忠实地陪在他的人类主人身边，今天倒想起来看我啦？”

原本还算平稳的交流演变为兄弟间互不相让的激烈争吵，只经过了很短的时间。之后的说话声阿尔斐杰洛听不清楚，以他目前的状态也无力去听。发生争执的二人踏着愤怒的步伐一前一后追逐着远去了。从离开的脚步声和仍未休止的拌嘴的余音进行判断，似乎是哥哥追着弟弟。

阿尔斐杰洛把头转到门的反方向，立刻有一束光扑进了他紫罗兰色的眼瞳。高山上的艳阳挣脱云朵的遮蔽，从披着飘扬的薄纱窗帘的窗外射了进来，把整个屋子都照得很明亮。尽管浸浴在阳光下总让人感到心情舒畅，但是此刻阿尔斐杰洛却从未感到阳光竟是如此刺眼、让人厌烦的一件东西。他上山已有一星期了，眷顾着卡塔特山脉的太阳却一次都没有下沉过，使得他经常搞混自己到底来了几天。不知怎地，他开始怀念星星和黑夜，怀念月亮——那片旷野上，拖长了自己和苏洛骑在马背上的身影的月亮。

阿尔斐杰洛想让眼睛舒服一会儿而阖上眼皮。身下的床铺特别柔软，可他的身体不但沉重，而且僵硬。现在住着的地方可以说就像一个仙境，一片极乐尽土，甚至可以称作天堂。如此美丽的华舍仿佛只会出现在浪漫的童话故事的城堡里。屋子很宽敞，所有的家具都在表面镶嵌着金雕银铸，毫不含蓄地彰显着高贵与优雅。精雕细琢的饰物，完美地搭配在四柱床、床头柜、书柜和其他家具之上。色调以象牙白为主，银粉色与沙褐色为辅。名贵的圆形地毯，饱满的圆柱和浮雕，典雅的雕花，大面积的壁画，花朵壁灯，粉嫩的白色郁金香和鲜艳的橙色郁金香盆栽，还有床后的幔纱……所有装饰品的搭配和营造让房间美像一幅画。唯独书柜旁的一个矮桌子上摆放着的木制外框的沙漏，让阿尔斐杰洛稍显疑惑。但这并不能减弱他对这间屋子的喜爱之情一分。虽然装饰风格全然不同，但比起多年前短暂居住过一夜的父亲的华宅来，还是这里更让阿尔斐杰洛从心底里喜欢。

龙王给自己安排了如此上等的住处，可见他们对他寄予的厚望。然而自己回报给他们的只有失望。这几天，阿尔斐杰洛几乎只能在床上度过，或封闭在屋子里大门不出，就像个萎靡不振的病人。一旦出去，便会感到强烈的头晕和耳鸣，并附带呼吸困难、浑身乏力、食欲不振的症状，甚至无法像往常那样长时间地保持行走。他白天意识恍惚，幻觉频出，晚上精神亢奋，难以入眠，以至日渐消沉。他时不时地打呕心，在看人的时候出现两三道叠影。他的头肿胀得仿佛被人用拇指从两边顶住狠狠地挤压一般，像要裂开，使他根本无法集中思想，因此，连觐见龙王或到训练场拜师这样简单而又再正常不过的事都完成不了。

这就是来到卡塔特山脉后的第一周阿尔斐杰洛遭遇到的困难，从他踏上彩虹桥、抵达这里的第一秒起就开始了。今后至少在两年时间都将成为阿尔斐杰洛导师的奥诺马伊斯，以及一送他上山就离开去往人间的苏洛，都称这种反应为高原反应。

卡塔特是一座漂浮在南欧阿尔卑斯山脉万里以上的悬空山脉。如果将阿尔卑斯山全部拉平至与其最高峰勃朗峰同一个高度，那么卡塔特便距离它正好有五千米。它在空中覆盖的面积虽不及地面上的阿尔卑斯山的十分之一，但包括主峰“龙之巅”在内的十三座山峰的整体海拔却超越了后者。平均高度为四千米的卡塔特山脉拥有龙王布置的许多重结界。除开屏蔽黑夜、永葆光明的那重结界外，龙王投入力量最大的便是一层遮掩其真面目的结界。这应当类似于术士们防魔结界的加强版。它的存在，让卡塔特山脉始终被裹上一层神秘而牢不可破的面纱，隔开人们的视线。然而，尽管这道结界能阻断来自下方世界的人类的发现，但是对于免疫高原反应却是毫无帮助的。

当高度到达卡塔特山脉所处于的高空，空气已经十分稀薄了。所有龙术士、包括守护者，这些为龙族效力的人来到卡塔特的第一项课程，便是克服高原反应，无一例外。大家都是要过这道坎的。阿尔斐杰洛也是如此。只有当他像踏在平地上那样对高山上缺氧的环境完全适应了以后，才能接受正式训练，从而有机会成为一个龙术士。

说起这道必须依靠自己的力量通过的考验，阿尔斐杰洛想起来了，护送着他奔赴卡塔特的苏洛有六天的时间可以告诉他，给他足够的心理准备，但苏洛却是只字未提。他是相信区区的高原反应根本难不倒我，还是纯粹只是忘记了呢？阿尔斐杰洛在心底涌起了一小股埋怨苏洛的情绪，但那并不是真正的怨恨。恨的最多的人还是自己，会有如今的遭遇都是因为自己的无能——正如那个叫尼克勒斯的龙族所言。苏洛为我已经做得够多的了。而且实话说，不断向对方盘问有关龙术士事宜的人是阿尔斐杰洛自己，苏洛并未解答在他提问之外的问题也没什么可责备的。苏洛虽然是一个龙术士，可他给阿尔斐杰洛的感觉却一点都不像是个龙术士，倒像个务实的士兵。他驱赶野兽，捕捉猛禽，用的都是剑士的技巧，一丁点儿龙术士的能力都不曾施展。卢奎莎曾向自己粗略地描述过苏洛从前的事，他知道他曾是一个战俘。现在，阿尔斐杰洛发现，自己对那个历经艰辛返乡却遭家人抛弃的男人所产生的兴趣越来越浓厚了。而唯有回忆与他单独出行的那段经历，才能使自己糟透了的心情略微好转。

他们在路上共花去了六天。最后的一天是用来爬山的。一路上没有遇见什么真正的危险。尽管阿尔斐杰洛还在黑帮混迹以前就证明了自己的不俗身手，但每当有野狼接近他们小歇的地方时，都是苏洛出手将它们赶跑或击毙的。苏洛保护他，照顾他，什么都不让他做，独自搞定一切。那一丝不苟的模样就仿佛是要弥补些什么似的。在这世上，有谁会为了别人无私地奉献自己呢？见识了太多阴暗的阿尔斐杰洛只能用自己是卡塔特急需的人才来麻痹自己。除此之外，他还真想不出别的理由。

放掉了伴随二人五天的马，是在抵达圣伯纳德隘口的时候。顶尖覆盖着积雪、如无数个紧挨在一起的巨像般的山脉就矗立在他们面前。阿尔斐杰洛本以为要攀爬高不见顶的勃朗峰或别的山峰，不过苏洛在带路的时候说，卡塔特的入口并不在某个山峰上，它存在于阿尔卑斯山的每一处地方。阿尔斐杰洛内心充满了不解，但同时也下定决心要挑战阿尔卑斯山这座天然冰雪屏障那严酷的环境和气候。

天色不怎么晴朗，无精打采的太阳使雄伟的雪峰好像透露出一股阴郁之气。抬头远眺过去，山头笼罩在灰云下，遥不可及。苏洛带阿尔斐杰洛沿着地势高危的隘口朝山里面走。前方的路逐渐变得陡峭难行。那不应该称为路，只是蜿蜒曲折的山中小道，两旁是裸|露的陡峭悬崖。而他们取道的这条小径在许多地方都几乎消失，被落石和白雪遮挡。山势越来越高，气温越来越低，前行的速度越来越慢。埋着雪堆的岩石间吹送出刺骨的寒风。视野已被白色遍布。雪片落了下来，使天空更显得阴冷苍白。阿尔斐杰洛红金色的发丝间夹杂着一片片的雪花，湿润了他的头发和前额。他不断地抬手把它们抹掉，后悔没有穿带着兜帽的斗篷了。与他躁动焦虑的行为相反，身前的苏洛对任何袭向他的大自然的洗礼安之若素，只顾赶路。太阳的余晖很快落下了，照明的缺乏使行路更加困难，尽管苏洛选择的都是比较易走的小径。到最后，阿尔斐杰洛几乎要手脚并用才能维持重心，早已顾不得身上盖得满满的雪花。大雪停息过一阵，可是没过多久又下了起来。更糟糕的是，还起了风。呼啸的强风挟带着大朵大朵飞舞的雪花，触面生疼。阿尔斐杰洛举步维艰，以就快要趴倒在地面的狼狈姿势跟在苏洛身后颤颤巍巍地前进。道路越来越看不清，苏洛如履平地的背影也几乎要消失在白茫茫的夜色中。如果风雪不停，阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己可能撑不了多久了。他向苏洛提出休息的建议，可是苏洛没有采纳，依旧在前方带路。阿尔斐杰洛也只能一边嘀咕一边有气无力地跟在后面。到了深夜，他们只爬到半山腰。阿尔斐杰洛再也忍受不了这寸步难行的攀爬了，他本想再次提出等恢复元气后再继续跋涉的建议，并铁了心想好即使苏洛不答应也决不再爬一步，谁料苏洛突然毫无征兆地侧身停了下来，对他说，“就是这里”。

“这里？”二人身前什么也没有。银白的山顶距离他们明明还有好大一截。在麻木的攀爬过程中，又累又饿又冷的阿尔斐杰洛早已分不清挡在他们面前的究竟是哪一座山峰了。

可是苏洛非常确定地对他点了点头，嘴里又开始念叨起阿尔斐杰洛以前听到过的不明其意的咒语。

真不知道他是如何确定的，不过，或许以后的自己也能感应到吧。这样想道的阿尔斐杰洛强忍住心中的不满，听苏洛念诵。他的舌头就好像打起了卷。那是目前的阿尔斐杰洛所不知道的语言。

一条通道在苏洛的吟唱之后显现了出来。阿尔斐杰洛只能感受到它，肉眼却看不到。帮助他感受的是他体内的魔力。他感到身前的通道似乎横断在山间，仿佛周围所有实实在在的物体在须臾间消失，又再度回复到这个世间。阿尔斐杰洛打了个寒颤，跟随苏洛通过了这条无形无色的狭长通道。他好担心自己会跟十米外的岩石撞上，实际上并没有。在通道里走过的时间漫长得仿佛一个世纪，又好像只有短短的一秒。阿尔斐杰洛对卡塔特布置的这道与地底世界相连接的神奇通道越发好奇了。

简而言之，这是一条常人根本无法察觉到的通道，因为它归属于一个特殊的空间。它与卡塔特山脉的入口相连，每天都会改变位置以防被敌人发现。除了龙族，就只有龙术士和守护者能找到它变化多端的确切位置。因此，作为龙族死敌的达斯机械兽人族这么多年来都难以攻上山。而当走到通道尽头的时候，一座仿佛只存在于神话中的磅礴的七彩桥梁横空出世一般浮现在了阿尔斐杰洛的脚下。美妙绝伦的龙山、龙海，以及镶嵌其中的古老的建筑群也跟着浮现了出来。外面还是半夜，可这里的一切好像日夜颠倒，如圣堂一般明亮而温馨。充满花香和树木清香的空气扑鼻而来，温暖的光芒自山谷内耀起。跋山涉水数日过后迎来的竟是如此美的景色，阿尔斐杰洛顿时感到自己沉重的双腿都轻盈了起来。

对许久未曾上山的苏洛而言，来到彩虹桥的那一刹那，整个人仿佛置身于失却重力的时空里一般不免感到头重脚轻。不过，这种感觉一下子就消失不见了。然而，前不久还在感叹卡塔特山脉壮丽风光的阿尔斐杰洛，却在数秒钟后感到了从未有过的痛苦，难受地弯下了腰。

这股痛苦使他在面对镇守于龙族栖息地入口处的彩虹桥的杜拉斯特时，没能表现出应有的礼貌和风度；使他在通往龙神殿前的道路上接受龙族众人的注目礼时，收到了很多异样的注视；使他在觐见龙族两大族长的时候，给他们留下了难以磨灭的第一印象。这里的难以磨灭并非指往好的方面。可是阿尔斐杰洛已经管不了那么多了。痛苦折磨着他的神经。他压根就不记得自己是怎样进的殿门，又是怎样出来的了。

由于身体不适而流露出的失常表现，使得阿尔斐杰洛拼命想在其他方面弥补，他在焦虑的心境下想要完美地回答两位长者的每一次提问，可这份急切反而却加剧了身体的不适。

“罗西先生的身体似乎非常不舒服。这次的会面就先结束吧。”海龙王故作镇定地说。而他邻座的火龙王就差没失望得当场拂袖而去了。

龙王当即给他安排了住处。决定之果决，就好像尽快要把眼前的男人从视线里给打发走似的。阿尔斐杰洛在一个守护者的带领下，跌跌撞撞地下了主峰龙之巅。

而今，苏洛已离他远去。他去哪里了？从龙神殿出来以后，阿尔斐杰洛就没再见到他。他回佛罗伦萨找卢奎莎去了吗？如果苏洛在这里的话……或许我就无需忍受接下来的嘲讽。

阿尔斐杰洛在去往住处的路上，再次遭到了许多人的旁观。如果这里不是奇异的龙山，而是被鲜花和掌声环绕的舞台，那么他一定会享受众人瞩目的愉悦吧。

围着他的人大多数是龙族，也掺杂了三两个守护者。没有人想到，备受众人期待的所谓的魔术奇才竟是个走路如醉鬼般打滑的衰到极点的男人。每张脸都在阿尔斐杰洛的眼里重叠了多重幻影，仿佛当时在萨尔瓦托莱府邸被黑衣人迎进鸿门宴的那一幕重现了。怯懦和自卑在放大，自信和自尊在缩小。当他离开他们的包围圈时，还能感觉到那些人用写满歧视和轻蔑的眼神从后方打量着他。这个远远不在最佳状态、步伐无力，脸颊失去光泽的自己，就像舞台上蹩脚的三流演员，让任何目光接触到他的人都打从心底里感到好笑。

“他就是那个被谬赞为能当上下任首席的人类？”

“不，我看这家伙完全不行，连乔贞的一根头发丝都比不上。”

“一个名不副实、徒有其表的家伙。”

“他要是能做首席我还是国王呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛听见人与人之间的窃语。他尽量避着围观的人群，想紧跟那位一言不发的守护者的脚步，却发现和对方的距离正在被逐渐拉远。他听龙王说过，他的新住处就在“龙之爪”山脚下那片豪华的别墅中。龙山之间的道路四通八达，呈立体交叉状。有很多非常狭窄、不设护栏的桥。山路和桥底下有些是明澈的龙海，有些则是望不透的厚厚云层。阿尔斐杰洛走路时，必须保持十二分的小心不使自己跌下去。如果没人带路，他早就迷路了。可是现在，仅仅是带路还远远不够。

突然窜出来的一个红与黑的身影险些要把他撞翻。阿尔斐杰洛缓过神来，安定脚步。他察觉到对方表现出想跟他打招呼的意愿。于是他挺起胸膛，强打精神与那人对视，希望多少能恢复些状态。

“真抱歉，差点把你撞得人仰马翻，四脚朝天。要是不小心掉下去尸骨无存就糟了。”

说话者的声音非常清爽，微微带着磁性，给人河水和暖阳的感觉。他有一头比阿尔斐杰洛的头发鲜红得多的直发，刘海很长，看似友善的目光从碎发的缝隙中犀利地迸射出来，透着未加掩饰的凶狠和嘲弄。他很高，穿着无袖的黑色长袍。虽然除双臂以外的身体其他区域都掩藏在袍子下，但他雄伟健硕的肌肉轮廓依然清晰可见。

周围的龙族有好多都因为这人挖苦的玩笑而笑了。

“……你是？”阿尔斐杰洛只能听见自己频率不齐的呼吸。

“我叫雅麦斯。幸会。”

雅麦斯一边自我介绍，一边主动和阿尔斐杰洛握手。他刻意表现得很友善，却在双方的手交握时不断加力，握得阿尔斐杰洛快要叫出声。雅麦斯的演技在阿尔斐杰洛看来差劲得吓人，但他很清楚对方并不在意自己的意图会不会被看穿。阿尔斐杰洛已经完全确定，这家伙就是来羞辱自己的。此时，带路的守护者早已回头，注意到这一幕，可是他却袖手旁观，任由雅麦斯将阿尔斐杰洛的右手折磨了整整十秒钟以后才放手。好不容易抽出来的那只手，已经肿胀得如同紫薯。

经过这一闹，阿尔斐杰洛只觉得自己昏沉沉的脑袋更晕乎了。

“已经开始起反应了？”雅麦斯把带着一丝关切的红眼睛对着他，然后看向旁边，“他就像个被吓得快要尿出来的小猪是不是？”

这头在阿尔斐杰洛眼里自大的火龙傲然地环顾四周说话的姿态，就好比是个大权在握的领主，而族人的纷纷附和也最大限度地满足了他恫吓新手的虚荣心。

“据称，你在龙神殿的时候连话也说不上来？可怜的小东西，还没展翅飞翔就先萎了。有谁能想到，苏洛和卢奎莎竟给我们推荐了一个语言障碍者？”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛无言以对。自己的表现的确很不好，致使他此刻只能受对方的摆布，连最起码的反驳都做不到。

那些拥护雅麦斯的龙族大多是红头发的，但也有蓝头发的。例如雅麦斯旁边站着的蓝头发青年是海龙族的尼克勒斯。阿尔斐杰洛注意到他的身体充满力量和蓬勃的生命力，而他的脸则有些孩子气。他这时候说了话：

“我受不了越来越多的人类环绕在身边的现状了。”他特有的鼻音加重了语气里的厌恶度。

“对，我很同意。我一直都努力让两位族长听见我们的声音。可是时间闭塞了他们的耳朵。看看这次卡塔特所有人满怀希望迎来的是个什么，看看——”

雅麦斯双手背在后头，走到阿尔斐杰洛身边，在极近的距离凝视着他的侧面，鼻尖几乎要触到他的脸。阿尔斐杰洛能嗅到他身上挥不去的淡淡的体味。那是阳光的味道。它代表了温暖。可他的话却刺骨寒心。

“又一个垃圾。”雅麦斯说完他想要说的。

“……你说什么？”阿尔斐杰洛的自尊心受到了极大的侮辱。他感到大脑一阵燥热，劲椎仿佛被针刺了般难受，说话的时候连嘴唇都在打颤，“你再说一遍？”

“和那男人一样。”雅麦斯根本无惧他的挑衅，直接将尖锐的话语吹进他的耳膜，脑袋往某个方向歪了一下。

那男人？谁？那些家伙刚才提到的乔贞？

他光芒渐暗的紫罗兰色眼睛无神地游移，终于发现有一个男人站在百米外的小高地，注视着这边的动向。他是个有着普通英俊程度外貌的男人，穿着简约而低调的衣服，在人群中间一点也不显眼。有个身穿浅蓝色印花天鹅绒长袍、气质清冷得如同高空孤月一般的海龙族男人陪在他身边。阿尔斐杰洛看不清他脸上的表情，也认不出他。但他似乎在某两个守护者的嘴里听见他们喊他“首席大人”。

首席龙术士乔贞……就是龙王和这里的绝大部分人都希望我去战胜、去取代的那个人。可是……

阿尔斐杰洛的大脑混乱极了。那些愿望对目前的他来说只是不切实际的梦想。眼前最重要的就是如何在雅麦斯的戏弄下安然脱身。

“不行就趁早卷铺盖走人，省得留在这里丢人现眼。哦——我忘了，你的住处还是我们龙族赏赐给你的呢。带着你仅剩的尊严滚回你只配呆着的地方去吧。”

雅麦斯在尽情地数落了阿尔斐杰洛一番后，大觉解气，满足地在尼克勒斯和其他人的簇拥下离开了。留在原地的阿尔斐杰洛不知道自己是怎么继续跟着带路人迈出步子的。当他意识清晰的时候，发现自己已被独自一人留在了装饰奢华的这个房间，低头盯着窗外的阳光洒在地板上形成的倒影。

垃圾。

雅麦斯带着强烈个人情感的评价给了阿尔斐杰洛早已脆弱至极的心灵最后的沉重一击。他脸色惨白、不堪重负地倒在床上，双臂交叉互抱，肩膀抖个不停，再也没勇气爬起。

到了第二天，他连站着都感到力不从心。会有守护者给他送吃的，但他没有胃口，往往滴米不进。当守护者催促他进食时，积累多时的怒气便会驱使着他掀掉盘子。只有在这种时候，他才觉得自己在雅麦斯面前无法表露的情感总算找到了宣泄口。守护者慌慌张张地清理地面，而他则闷在被子里。与人类世界隔绝的卡塔特山脉不但亮如白日，还气候适宜四季如春，即使将自己完整地从头到脚都埋在被窝里，也不会觉得燥热。

新来的龙术士候补生冲着送饭的守护者大发脾气的事迹很快就传遍了整个卡塔特。人们对阿尔斐杰洛的印象每况愈下。时间久了，不会再有人关心他是否吃饱，连给他送饭都要互相推脱。每个走进他屋内的守护者的脸孔都是麻木而面无表情的，甚至隐藏着轻视。放下餐盘，离开，过段时间，进来，端走，不管里面有没有哪怕被吃掉一丁点儿的痕迹。每个人都机械性地重复着上述动作，对待他如同对待被关押在监狱里的罪犯，丝毫没有展现对贵宾应有的礼节。阿尔斐杰洛能看清所有在他们脸上的神情，却只能装作看不见。由于个人性格方面的高傲而无法说出致歉的话语，使他在守护者们无声的控诉中体会着度日如年般的痛苦。难熬的一周就这样迅速而漫长地过去了。事到如今，深陷困境的阿尔斐杰洛虽然很希望苏洛能出现在这里，但内心更多的则是庆幸他的缺席。绝对不能让他看到如此不成人样的自己。

阿尔斐杰洛想着今天无论如何也要站起来，到外面去，向人们昭告自己已无大碍，那么多天麻烦他们了。可最终，他还是将这股冲动不断地拖延了下去，默默地半躺在床上靠着床背发呆，继续纠葛着心中复杂的暗涌。

算算时间，负责送晚饭的守护者理应二十分钟前就到了。他们向来很准时，就像被设定了程序的机器。就在阿尔斐杰洛笑着自嘲起自己越来越悲哀的处境时，突然间听见了门口渐近的脚步声以及紧随而来的敲门声。

他想说门没锁，可没能发出声音。而对方似乎也知道这一点，推门进来了。

来者不是守护者，手里没有端着餐盘。阿尔斐杰洛在刚上山的时候和他有过一面之缘，认出他是所有龙术士的训练师。尽管如此，他还是记不住他的名字。

“……你？”

“小别几日不见，已经不记得我了吗？”

“不是，我……”

阿尔斐杰洛心跳得有些快。气氛有些尴尬。眼前的这个人完全是在他预料范围外的访客。

“我是奥诺马伊斯。我来看看你好些了没有。”奥诺马伊斯关上了门，走近床上容颜略有憔悴的男子。

“龙王大人让您来的？”

“他们确实很想知道你目前的状况。但也有一部分是我自己的意愿。你感觉怎样？”

“我不知该怎么说，我的感觉还是很不好。也正是在不良情绪的支配下冲撞了前几日给我送饭的那位先生。如果您能遇见他的话，能否替我代为转达我的歉意……还有，请原谅我现在没法下床向您表示迎接……”

“你不用在意他，也不用在意我。为你自己担心一下吧。就算躺着听我说完也不要紧。”

阿尔斐杰洛从刚才起就咕咚地跳个不停的心脏由于奥诺马伊斯的这番话变得更紧张了。他看见奥诺马伊斯用淡薄的神情直视着自己，试想着他和他背后的那两位老人在心里对现在的自己有多么生气。一想到这儿，他就觉得整个人都没劲儿了。就连刚才道歉的勇气，也已消失无踪。

“我不想占据你休息的时间，我们开门见山地说吧。”奥诺马伊斯说。

“好。”阿尔斐杰洛强迫自己盯着他的眼睛，“我也正有此意。”

“你认为自己不能适应卡塔特的地理环境是什么原因？身体不够强健？我看未必，你结实得就像一头牛。你的底子是很好的。从没有过类似的体验？这不是借口。你来到这儿怎么说都已经一周了，按理说早就应该适应了。我教导过十几个学生，还从没遇见过像你这样过了那么多天都无法克服的情况。最迟的一个也只让我等了五天，就生龙活虎地跟在我身旁练习了。还有极个别人甚至都不会出问题。既然这些原因都被排除，那到底是为什么？”

“可能只是我的生理情况比别人特殊。恢复的快慢也好，发病的深浅也好，本来就不是谁都一样的。您也说了有的人甚至都不会出现高原反应。”

“你将这归为生理因素？”这句问话更像一个宣布结论的陈述句。

“难道不是吗？”阿尔斐杰洛知道自己反问的语气有些冲，于是咽了下口水，“我在过去的二十三年里一直生活在佛罗伦萨。它位于一个三面环山的平坦盆地。而这里几乎要碰到天顶了。我从没来过那么高的地方。我的身体自发地对低氧的环境产生排斥，这不受我本人的控制。但是请您相信，我早晚会适应这里的。再宽限些时间……”

“不，不。”

“您和龙王要放弃我吗？我不会辜负你们对我的重望的，我会努力，去超越……”

阿尔斐杰洛感到喉头干涩且疼痛，再也说不下去。奥诺马伊斯刚毅果决地打断了他。

“不，我的意思是造成你如今颓靡的状态并不是生理因素，而是心理。”

“心理？”

“更确切的说，是恐惧。”

阿尔斐杰洛不可思议看着他，呆呆地听着他说下去。

“你出现了高原反应，还延续了那么久，为什么？是因为恐惧。对未来的恐惧，对自身的恐惧。你已被这些恐惧侵扰，占据。你怕辜负推荐你的人，怕辜负看重你的人。让你害怕的东西太多了。我不明白你为什么那么怕，我对你并不了解。不过既然你如此坚决地跟随苏洛和卢奎莎远离人世来到这里求艺，就说明你急于摆脱过去的一切吧。你给自己太多的压力，你害怕会做不好，重蹈以前的覆辙。”

“不，我不恐惧，我是愤怒。我的灵魂早已经决定要永远生活在这里，可……”阿尔斐杰洛几乎是咬着牙问出来，“真该死，为什么别人都比我康复得早？”无法避免地，他又想起自己能力的觉醒时间比苏洛和卢奎莎二人都晚的事。

“还是恐惧。”奥诺马伊斯极其从容地看着用发紫的十指在被子上抓出一道道褶皱、差点就当场冲到床下的红发男子，“别人对你产生了太多的影响，你太想向他们证明你自己了。阿尔斐杰洛，被外界的干扰牵着鼻子走可不是件好事，你必须心无旁贷，让自己主宰自己。而且恕我直言，你想要超越乔贞，短期内绝无可能，长期看也不能肯定。你得先保证自己能通过最初的一关，才有机会实现其他的梦想。而你现在，根本就不敢出门，对吧？”

“我……”

“自己想想，你在怕什么？想好了告诉我。”

阿尔斐杰洛说服自己好好去想奥诺马伊斯的话。当他凝神思索答案的时候，仿佛在这世上除了自己，其他什么都不见了。连时间也不再流动。

是啊，恐惧。宝座上的老者对他失望的眼神，雅麦斯对他当众表达的蔑视，所有追随雅麦斯的人对他的摇头和不认可，沉默的守护者们对他的熟视无睹，这所有的一切都构成了强烈的不自信，让这个从来都不会对自己产生质疑的人不禁怀疑起了自身。在他最需要帮助的时候，苏洛带着不知何时才能再见的遗憾离开了他。阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己被孤零零地留在了这个陌生的地方，就像当年美|美地一觉从睡梦中醒来，发现自己落入了人贩子手里那般无助而脆弱。

“我其实是害怕的。我很怕自己会失败，像个乞丐那样被赶下山，最终被命运吞噬。”

当他想明白了以后，答案也就相当自如地漏出了齿间。他甚至笑了。

而听到这一回答的奥诺马伊斯也随之笑了。阿尔斐杰洛无法辨认那是什么样的笑容。非要形容的话，就好像一个医师面对着一个连自己的症状都说不清楚、却突然间开窍的患者，对他说，我很快就能治好你。

“很高兴你至少在被赶走前想通了这点。但那还不是全部。你想要超过其他龙术士，我不知道你是在什么时候给自己定下这个目标的。总之，饭要一口一口吃，目标要一步一步实现。仅从目前的阶段而言，你所要担心的根本就不是做得够不够好、或者能不能超越别人那种事。你以为这份动力会使你坚强，其实那只会使你软弱。它已经成为绊住你前进的阻力。你要超越的人是你自己。要怎样才能使你摆脱所有的恐惧？不妨试试这个吧。”

奥诺马伊斯拿起矮桌子上的沙漏，把它倒了一下。在这外框为木制的玻璃沙漏瓶内部装的不是沙子，是水银。未漏尽的水银从一端缓缓地流向了另一端。奥诺马伊斯将它稳稳地放回原来的位置，让经过调整的水银完整地重新开始滴下。整个过程中，阿尔斐杰洛都一声不吭，疑惑地望着奥诺马伊斯，还有那些一点点往下滴的闪亮的银白色液体。

“你的确是块好玉。我能从你身上携带的魔力的质量感受到。但再好的玉如果因为一点点瑕疵而崩裂，我也没办法再把它拼凑起来。我是否有幸教你，得看你的。”

阿尔斐杰洛眼帘半垂，若有所思。

离开屋子前，奥诺马伊斯回了一次头，“阿尔斐杰洛，你如果认为自己可以的话，就在明天早上六点到训练场报到。当水银流尽前我还没看到你，我就会向两位龙王报告，说你必须下山。祝你好运。”

门关上了。阿尔斐杰洛用右手掌背按了按眼睛，坐在床上，一动也不动。奥诺马伊斯走后不久，送晚饭的守护者就过来了。他没有对迟到半小时向阿尔斐杰洛致歉，放下餐盘就走了。阿尔斐杰洛想着多少要吃掉一点。可是当守护者过一会儿进来收拾的时候，还是发现盘中的食物没有动过的痕迹。床上的那个人，只是盯着沙漏。

时间无法像沙漏那样调转，可以有无数次的机会重来。阿尔斐杰洛在卡塔特山脉的时间正在一滴一滴地往下流，明明很慢，很慢，但他却觉得，很快，很快。

一开始的时候，的确是很慢。盛放在玻璃中的水银以不徐不快的速度从上端流到下端。然而到了后来，他慢慢觉得水银下坠的速度有些太快了。龙王的结界使黑夜不会降临在卡塔特，根本无从判断时间的流逝。因此阿尔斐杰洛总认为自己还有很多时间可以慢慢挥霍，慢慢地从这小小的挫折中站起来，完全不用着急。可如今再也不是那样了。

上端的水银已流尽了三分之二，大多数都落到下面的那一端去了。现在是几点？外面几点？阿尔斐杰洛记得龙神殿外的花圃中央有个平放的日晷仪，显示着较为精确的时间。他好想去看，又好想知道，佛罗伦萨现在几点？

阿尔斐杰洛想要对上帝祈祷，希望水银不要再那么遽速地往下漏。可是挣扎的水银没有遵从他的心愿，正以惊人的速度漏着，漏着。怎么办？怎么办？怎么办？阿尔斐杰洛的身体滑至床下，因为无法忍受的压力而快要跪倒在地上。我不想走，我不要走，不要回去。不要，不要……然而，留给他的时间，已经所剩无几……

 

XXIV

 

第二天，洗漱干净的阿尔斐杰洛吃了些点心后，如时出现在了坐落于“龙之腹”山脚下的训练场。这座山并不是卡塔特的最高峰，它巍然地屹立在主峰“龙之巅”西面偏南的位置，离紧挨在“龙之巅”东面一英里处、阿尔斐杰洛住处所在地的“龙之爪”有三英里远。占地开阔、视野开明的这个场所是龙术士的训练地点。闲暇时也会借给守护者们使用。所以，这里同时也是武器和盔甲的储存地。它露天建造，三面被厚墙环绕。旁边连着一个浴场。在训练场外有一栋石头砌成的中层建筑，墙上附着一个日晷雕像。此时，正好显示着六点。

奥诺马伊斯早早地等在那里，看见红金色头发的青年走了进来，步履坚实，气色红润的模样，少说也已经恢复了平时的八成。考虑到他住处离训练场的距离，他至少从半小时前就出门，徒步往这里赶了。而在他一路走过来的路上，好多人都用一副见鬼了的样子盯着他看。

“我吃了三块鱼饼，一个苹果派，一大碗蜂蜜水，现在感觉自己精力充沛，不可抵挡。奥诺马伊斯，我尊敬的老师，我们可以开始了吗？”

“你成功了。”奥诺马伊斯说。

“是您把我逼向了成功，让我找回了原来的我。”阿尔斐杰洛自信地笑着。只要是洋溢在这张脸上的笑容，在阳光的照拂下就显得特别耀眼，“不过我以后再也不想看见沙漏了。但凡是计时的东西都很让人讨厌。”他又露出一个自嘲的苦笑。

“我只是让恐惧再度上了你的身。只有在你恐惧之物中，你才能获得真正的力量。”奥诺马伊斯向他伸出手，蓝色的眸子平静而锐利，“以后每天这个时间点向我报到。不准迟到早退。在没能通过最后的试炼前，你不配获得休息。记住，从此刻开始，你必须抛却一切尘世琐事，将心思全部投入到修炼中。更大的成功在等着你赢取。”

 


	31. 阿尔斐杰洛（12）

XXV

 

截止至今，已为龙族培养了十五名龙术士的奥诺马伊斯此前从没遇到过，勤勉如阿尔斐杰洛这般的学生。

龙术士的魔导训练历来有一个很详细的流程。入门课程便是要适应高山的生活。学会控制自身的魔力和探知其他术者的魔力是紧随其后的第二门课程。之后，才要开始研习各类魔法。如果对象为女性候补生，则要追加一门体能训练的课程。每一位接受培训的龙术士候补生都必须严格按照流程走。学习的总时间除了需要加课而必须延期的特殊情况以外，一般定为两年。

龙族针对龙术士培养这一方面所制定的流程，是由卡塔特最优秀的魔导大师团体共同研究并确立下来的。负责授课的便是其中最具代表性的奥诺马伊斯。奥诺马伊斯不但精通魔法，在各类武器的运用上也极具心得。他总在腰间插满尺寸大小形状各异的短刀。身为武器大师，他有时还会兼任守护者的老师。他为卡塔特做出了极大的贡献。在战场上奋战、终结龙族死敌性命的龙术士，全部都毕业于他的门下。而他的学生最终都成功地做到青出于蓝而胜于蓝，每一个魔法造诣皆超越了他们的老师。这是由龙族和人类各自的种族差异造成的结果。

追本溯源，龙是一种很古老的魔法生物。人形与龙形的切换就体现了他们的魔法性。他们对魔法有一定的吸收力和统御力，但这并不体现在“学习”上，而是能够对其“免疫”。龙族学习魔法的表现，总是不如在人类中那部分天赋超常的、能够被训练为龙术士的家伙们。年轻的龙族由于身强体壮而认为魔法是没有掌握必要的装饰品，他们破敌依靠的是自己强韧的身体。而龙族又是一群自身能对任何法术进行免疫的生物，因此他们对依赖魔法是持不屑的态度的。而已过壮年、身体各项机能逐渐走往下坡路的龙族已经无法单纯地仰仗于个人的身体素质进行作战，因此研究魔法逐渐成为了他们的兴趣，以及弥补生理弱势的武器。经年累月的钻研，使这些老迈的龙族得以将自己在魔导研究方面的智慧结晶归纳在一起，整理出系统的龙术士修炼课程。而作为直接授课人的奥诺马伊斯在面对才能和成绩均全面超出自己的学生时，从不会产生任何嫉妒的情绪。他是带着欣慰和祝福，看着每一位龙术士出师的。

不过，当看见阿尔斐杰洛认真在训练场上完成每一项课程时那挥汗如雨、孜孜不倦的身影，即使是向来尊奉魔鬼式训练的奥诺马伊斯也不得不在另眼相看的同时表现出一丝敬佩，和些许的纳闷。奥诺马伊斯纳闷的是，他如此任劳任怨背后所包含的原因。

跟随奥诺马伊斯进行的魔导训练，可以说是相当艰苦的。早晨六点准时报到，时长十二小时，全年没有休息日。只有在吃午饭时才能得到片刻的小憩。

在龙术士的历史上有一个臭名远扬的反面教材。龙术士贾修就曾经难以忍受奥诺马伊斯的严格训练而用实际行动表达了抗议。他埋怨每天要做的事太多而休息的时间太少，食物也供应得不够，以此作为借口三天两头缺席，闹得连两位龙王都好几次亲自赶到训练场监督才能保障他不逃课。起先，奥诺马伊斯什么也不说，忍耐了一个月。他每日清晨照例在训练的地方等着贾修，即使大多数时候等到的只有杳无人影所带来的失望。他从不会找到龙王为贾修安排的临时住处督促他起床，过来练习，只是在一个月的时间里日复一日地等在训练场，等到上课时间结束为止。贾修偶尔会来，但通常来得很晚，溜得很早。时间长了，龙王不再亲临现场。除了要求奥诺马伊斯加强对贾修的管理外，他们懒得再管多余的事。可奥诺马伊斯依旧秉持着那一套，任由贾修我行我素。渐渐地，贾修的不服管教以及奥诺马伊斯的纵容和无能传到了每一个龙族和守护者的耳朵里。人们开始议论，如果连向来手腕强硬的奥诺马伊斯都要放弃对贾修的教育，那贾修还真算创造了一个历史。而捣蛋鬼本人也常以此为荣。到了第二个月，当所有人都以为奥诺马伊斯甚至是龙王都拿贾修彻底没办法而在背后指指点点的时候，谁都不知道，在奥诺马伊斯心中酝酿了许久的严厉处罚已经准备实行了。

某日，贾修似乎终于想起来自己已经有一周没去上课的事实，心血来潮地在吃完午餐后来到了冷清的、只有奥诺马伊斯一人呆着的训练场地。他连捏造借口都觉得麻烦，直接向表情冷峻的奥诺马伊斯询问今天教什么魔法。他发现奥诺马伊斯的腰间多了根银链子，绕绕弯弯缠了好几圈，别在那些短刃以往插着的位置。贾修不以为然，还在心里嗤笑黔驴技穷的老师是不是要用那玩意儿充当皮鞭抽打自己。而他的猜测只对了一半。奥诺马伊斯缓缓地解下了前几晚准备好的、附着魔力和禁锢咒语的银链。解开的那瞬间，富有灵性的银链子就像一条主动出击的蟒蛇，扑向了一脸嗤之以鼻的贾修，将那具有约等于两个奥诺马伊斯那么宽的腰围的身体结结实实地捆了起来，以训练场中央的一根立柱为支点缠绕了上去。

被摆了一道的贾修破口大骂。对于以武力逼自己就范的老师，他虽然大为鄙视，可是却也无可奈何。他猛力摆动着身体，双脚前蹬后蹭，却怎样都挣脱不了银链的束缚。他无法反抗，他学到的东西太少了，以至于连附在链子上的魔力气息都没感知到。而且当他发觉自己越是想要用力挣开，身上的链子就越发收紧以后，更是窘迫地连连喊疼，脸颊涨成了紫色。

看着犹如一头烤乳猪般被绑在柱子上、腹部的肥肉被卡出一条条凹壑的顽劣不堪的弟子，奥诺马伊斯说，“单凭蛮力是无法挣开那链子的。介于你过去的所作所为，我此番只是略施惩戒罢了。怎么，不服气吗，贾修？”

贾修瞪得眼珠子几乎要掉出来。他又扭动了一次身子，想要挣脱，束缚全身的链条便进一步紧缩，锁得他浑身的皮肤都快要裂开。

“放我下来！放开我……我保证以后不会再缺课了。”

在这种情况下，他不得不暂且服软。但他在心底暗暗发誓，等自己下来后，一定要奥诺马伊斯好看。自己那双痛宰了无数头家猪、连野猪都能徒手打死的拳头，可不是好惹的。

只可惜贾修的保证，在奥诺马伊斯听来就好比一个犯了酒瘾的醉鬼发誓再也不喝酒了那般滑稽可笑。

“在过去的一个月里你共有二十天没来训练。这已经是我从轻发落了。你自己应该清楚，把你迟到和早退的那些天数全都算上的话，你没有一天是合格的。二十天的缺课必须由二十天的自由来偿还。给我好好呆在那里反省。”

“你要把我困在这该死的柱子上二十天？不吃不喝不眠不休？老东西，我会死的！”

“你可以喝水。我和龙神殿的花匠说好了，在他每天给殿外的花圃浇灌好以后，会额外增加一个给你喂水的任务。睡觉和休息，你可以在那上面进行。只要把眼睛闭上就行。所以排除下来，你唯一的损失是没有饭吃。对我的安排还有什么不满意的？我已经很仁慈了。”

“你这个混账，杂碎！我保证等哪天恢复了自由，我一定要杀了你！给我等着！”

对于这个不断从嘴里喷出唾沫星子、并再次作出与先前截然不同的保证的贾修，奥诺马伊斯摇了摇头，全然不顾他的骂声。

“杀我？连如此简易的魔法都挣脱不了的你恐怕没那个本事。就让日晒和‘雨淋’给你自视甚高的大脑清醒一下吧。只有通过最后的测试，你才稍微有那么点摸到我皮毛的可能。”

贾修还在不停地骂着。奥诺马伊斯已经背过身去，迅速地离开了训练场。对付不同的人要运用不同的方法。像贾修那类性格散漫、目中无人的乡野大老粗，就要用他最熟悉的且让他引以为傲的暴力手段将他驯服。

贾修的叫骂声渐渐听不见了。他没力气了。空荡荡的只余下他一人的场地，也没有人理会他。偶尔有几个守护者经过此地互相切磋剑技。他会呼救，但没人理。他就像个垃圾，一个笑话，在大庭广众之下被当作一件展示品，遗弃在了这里。

后来，果然就如奥诺马伊斯所说的那样，提着洒水器的花匠每天都会给他喂点水，确保他活着。最开始的三天，贾修还是愤恨难平，时不时地咒骂着狠心的奥诺马伊斯几句。到了第四天，他失去了说话的力气，感到自己撑不下去了。花匠就给他多灌点水，从一日一次递增到两次，三次，四次，五次……好在他的脚尖还能触地，就算整个人被五花大绑，依然能借着绑缚在身上的银链子的力道将大部分体重依附在背后的柱子上。奥诺马伊斯就像正常训练那样每天都会定时来看望贾修。而只剩下一口气勉强活着的不肖弟子，已经从一头凶猛的爱咬人的恶犬，变成了再温顺不过的乖乖狗。贾修靠着花匠施舍的水艰难地熬过了地狱般的二十天。当惩罚的期限来临，在鬼门关前走了一遭后方才重获自由的贾修肚子上的赘肉减去了至少一半。

从此以后，他明白了一个道理：违抗奥诺马伊斯的后果是很可怕的。自己会训练得更晚、吃得更少。用银链捆在柱子上当众出丑是贾修品尝到的最严酷的一次惩罚。而在最后的试炼期间，奥诺马伊斯更是耍了不少手段把贾修整得团团转，例如提升试炼的难度，和反复进行试炼。贾修的资质并不算高，奥诺马伊斯预测的完全没错，他直到通过了测试才终于稍稍在魔术上将自己的导师超越。然而，当苦尽甘来的日子终于到来的那一天，报复这件事早已被贾修抛在了脑后。他只想快些完成龙术士的受封仪式，与龙族从者缔合契约，然后离开卡塔特，一辈子也不要回来，再看见奥诺马伊斯的那张脸。最终，奥诺马伊斯用他的方式彻底驯服了这个曾经不可一世、纪律散漫到险些无法毕业的家伙，一度传为卡塔特的佳话。「不听话就让奥诺马伊斯用链子捆你。」龙族的长辈后来便常用这话来吓唬晚辈。因为严厉，奥诺马伊斯曾获得过“魔鬼导师”的称号。龙术士在完成契约缔结的仪式后就四散到世界各地去了。而永远留守在卡塔特山脉、平日里也没少接受过奥诺马伊斯训练的守护者们则会在私下议论时称他为「铁血的奥诺马伊斯」。

可是阿尔斐杰洛的勤奋程度，实在是异常得过头了。他简直和贾修完全相反，走上了另一个极端。他不但自发要求加课，有时还不回住处，睡在训练场旁边的浴场里。当奥诺马伊斯雷打不动地在每日早晨六点准时赶到时，总会看见阿尔斐杰洛早已先来一步，精神抖擞地操练着昨天自己刚刚传授给他的魔法。他就像一张白纸，疯狂而贪婪地吸收着奥诺马伊斯教导给他的一切，拼命地想要将自己涂满。如果奥诺马伊斯多少知道些阿尔斐杰洛以前的经历的话，也许就不会对他惊人的求学态度表示吃惊了。阿尔斐杰洛还在红枫叶剧院的时候，也是以这股谁都无法招架的猛劲儿，利用业余时间缠着伊凡陪他练剑的。

阿尔斐杰洛学习魔法的天赋，奥诺马伊斯是相当认可的。在还未开展正式的训练前，他就怕阿尔斐杰洛会不用功。一个天才最忌讳的就是凡事只想凭借自己的天赋去解决，而疏于平时的努力。所幸的是奥诺马伊斯担心的那种情况在阿尔斐杰洛身上始终都没有发生。

训练开展后的第七天，是阿尔斐杰洛二十四岁生日。但在这里，不会有人给他过生日，也不会有人送他礼物，只有枯燥而充实的训练日复一日。更何况在他身体好转以后，除了到龙神殿将自己在人间的履历向两位龙王大致讲述了一番外，对于其他的事包括生日，他还从没有告诉过卡塔特的任何一个人。他还未结交到新的朋友。唯二认识的苏洛和卢奎莎已经失去了联系，不知何时才能相见。

阿尔斐杰洛训练的时候，照理说是不允许有任何人来旁观的。会打搅到他。但在他来回的路上可就没那么多的顾忌了。而龙族和守护者们不请自来的旁观，也让阿尔斐杰洛想起来一件事。

这件事本在他最初上山的时候就发现的，只是他当时被高原反应的症状缠身，无暇他顾。在佛罗伦萨听苏洛描述卡塔特的时候，他就想象过许多画面。他本以为会在这里见到群龙齐飞的壮观场景。可事实却离想象差得很远。迎接他的龙群基本都是人形态，远处也只有稀稀拉拉的两三头海龙在云海间飞驰。如今，阿尔斐杰洛突然意识到一个先前自己没能注意到的问题——那些加起来连百人都不足的龙族，就是卡塔特全部的子民吗？守护者的人数似乎都比他们要多些。在他二点一线往返训练场所和住所的路上候着看他的龙族，也就那么稀稀疏疏的几个。连在龙山和龙海间飞翔嬉戏的巨龙的影子都不是每天都能见到。在他心目中一度是强大代名词的龙族，竟然衰败到如今这等地步？

当然了，龙族的强盛与否和目前的自己并没有多大关联。眼前最重要的就是完成修行，名正言顺地成为龙术士。从训练开始的第一天到现在已经两个礼拜过去了。这些天，他接受了来自奥诺马伊斯全方位的魔导训练。课程的安排完全依照龙族制定的流程一步步地走。

眼帘睁开，预示着新的一天又已经来临。体内早就调整过来的生物钟催促着阿尔斐杰洛起床了。由于他的早起，守护者都被要求提前将早餐送达过来。他迅速地穿好衣服，洗好脸，吃好早点，推门而出。训练场外的日晷雕像显示的时间为五点半，阿尔斐杰洛就已经到了。半小时后，奥诺马伊斯才现了身。尽管他来的时间是不早不晚的正好六点，可是有了阿尔斐杰洛早到的对比，就好像奥诺马伊斯反而来迟了似的。

对于这名学生所展现出来的超高的积极性，在五百年前就已经步入中年期的海龙族男性早就习惯了。

“今天学什么，我尊敬的老师？”

过去的两周所学习的“魔力操控”已经告一段落。阿尔斐杰洛不必再担心自己的魔力会忽然间暴走。他依照奥诺马伊斯前几日教他的方法，将自身的魔力调节到与空气中微不可见的魔力分子同一个频率，反复地操练着。魔力是术士行使魔法的基盘，至关重要。控制魔力的课程理所当然地放在了比较靠前的位置。此刻，阿尔斐杰洛一见到奥诺马伊斯就停止了练习，抛出他最关心的问题。这问题他几乎天天都会问，每次都希望能得到不同的答案。

弟子的成绩让奥诺马伊斯很满意，但他没有表露出来，用严肃的表情说道，“你已经完全能掌控并驱使自己的魔力了，甚至修炼出了不错的魔力同调能力，对魔力的隐藏和消除也已经炉火纯青。从今天起你要学的是他者魔力的读取，即感受其他术者身上的魔力。还是老样子，我准备再花两周，给你充分的时间掌握。”

“不需要那么久。我觉得最多一周就够了。”

阿尔斐杰洛轻巧地回答后，奥诺马伊斯右边的眉毛轻轻往上一扬。还真符合这男人一贯的自信。相处半个月，奥诺马伊斯对阿尔斐杰洛的脾气及处事风格已经很了解了。

阿尔斐杰洛的确很优秀，他有着出色的学习能力，往往很快就能吸收自己传授的知识。圆满完成随堂测验，表现完美无缺。即使是挑剔而严格的奥诺马伊斯也无法不对他露出满意的笑。可即便如此，奥诺马伊斯还是看出了他存在的毛病。就是这种几乎是生来的优秀让他有容易看不到自身缺点的习惯。有必要在他自信心膨胀的时候提出警告，奥诺马伊斯早就明白这点了。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你的确很有天赋，但你必须听我的安排。我说两周就是两周，哪怕你两天就学会了，也要给我练满两周。”

“是的。”

“现在，由于你的盲目自负，我决定将这项课程的学习时间延长至四周。你在未来的四周都将学不到任何新东西。”

“老师，您在生我的气？”阿尔斐杰洛对奥诺马伊斯侧目而视，眼神中露出些许因为羞愧而畏缩的感情。

“怎么可能。在授业过程中，我是不会夹带私情的。”奥诺马伊斯极其平淡地说道，“当然你有权向两位龙王大人申诉我的强制。但是别怪我没告诉你，这座训练场不归他们管。这里的一切都由我做主。”

阿尔斐杰洛低下了头，“我……我听从您的指示。”

“还算比较顺服。比贾修要好很多。”

“贾修？他是谁？我好像听到过这个名字。”上山至今半个多月，阿尔斐杰洛还真的在某些爱嚼嘴皮子的守护者口中听见过他们议论贾修这个人。但当他上前询问的时候，那些人却对此避而不谈，摇着头走开了。如今自己的老师居然主动提及此人，阿尔斐杰洛决定要问个明白。

“你无需细问太多。他不是值得你关注的角色。你只需知道我不想把那根附了禁锢术的链条用在你身上即可。”

阿尔斐杰洛歪过头看了看场地中央的柱子上缠着的链条。柱子是用剖开的山体直接建造的。它高度超过十五米，孤独地竖立在训练场正中间的位置，显得有些突兀。银色的链条环绕其上，在阳光下发亮。以阿尔斐杰洛目前的魔法素养，已经能轻微感知到那上面有魔力在流动。

他收回视线，对奥诺马伊斯说，“我会谨记您的教诲。”

面对面的两人盘腿而坐，训练开始了。奥诺马伊斯进行示范，阿尔斐杰洛跟着练习。时间慢慢地从清晨到了中午，但周围的天色没有任何改变。唯有日晷雕像的铜制指针在阳光的照射下投在刻度上的影子提示着时间。

“就用我教你的方法操练吧。”奥诺马伊斯说。

“是的。”阿尔斐杰洛合上双眼，努力去同调自己和奥诺马伊斯的魔力，嘴里重复念叨着奥诺马伊斯授与他的方法，“就像感受触及面部的空气一样，去感受……”

“你感到了什么？”

闭着眼睛、下颚微微扬起的阿尔斐杰洛轻声地回答，声音细小邈远，“风。阳光。还有……腹中的饥饿感。”

自动忽略掉学生后半句话的奥诺马伊斯马上问，“你在我的身上感到了什么？”

“没有。什么也没有。”红金色的秀发随脑袋的摇晃左右飘动。阿尔斐杰洛很肯定地说，“您的身上一点魔力也没有。”

“错了。我修炼过魔术，我和你一样，是携带着魔力的。”

“可我为什么读取不了……”他睁开了眼睛。

“因为你目前的力量远远弱于我。所以你感知不到。”奥诺马伊斯说，“记住了，在术者之间有这样一条定律：弱者无法感知强者。所以，等哪天你能确切地从我身上感受到魔力的动向时，再来显示自己的优越感吧。”

尽管奥诺马伊斯以相当平淡的口吻说着，阿尔斐杰洛还是觉得背脊骨有些发冷。他想不到的是奥诺马伊斯还在为上午自己断言在一周内就能学会新课程一事念兹在兹。这份时刻不忘着警告自己的作法，可以毫不掩饰地体现出作为一名导师的奥诺马伊斯对弟子的严厉，而这种严厉在阿尔斐杰洛看来甚至已经到了古板执拗的地步。对于奥诺马伊斯一丝不苟、认真负责的执教风格，阿尔斐杰洛一方面有些佩服另一方面也感到很有压力。将来早晚有一天自己会在训练中接触到黑魔法。等到了那个时候可要小心了。决不能让奥诺马伊斯看出自己已经学会。

这样暗自警醒的阿尔斐杰洛，收敛起表情的脸上显示出与往常很不一样的谨慎谦逊的态度，“我绝对不会再犯自大的毛病了。”

“很好。”奥诺马伊斯平静的声音里渗透出一股重量，满意地点了点头，“你肚子饿了？”

“嗯……”

阿尔斐杰洛苦笑了下，奥诺马伊斯朝右看了看日晷雕像上的指针。两个人都站了起来。

“快到十二点了。是差不多该吃饭了。先解散吧。”

守护者在几分钟后送来了午餐。候补生训练期间，午餐都是要送到训练场的。经常夜不归宿、留在此地自习的阿尔斐杰洛，有时还会提前嘱咐守护者将晚餐也送到这儿来，而不是无人的住处。不过今天，怀念着白鹅绒床温度的他并没有那么做。

每天在吃午饭的时候，阿尔斐杰洛都能目睹一个奇观。和他分开吃饭的奥诺马伊斯用餐的地点是龙神殿内的膳房，但龙神殿离这儿太远，徒步的话，一来一回要浪费不少时间，而阿尔斐杰洛休息进餐的时间只有紧张的半小时。因此，奥诺马伊斯必须飞过去。

抬起眼，视线越过高耸的立柱，奥诺马伊斯已从人类形态变回了那海蓝色的巨大本体。这是条有些风霜的中年海龙，但他乘风而飞的身姿依旧矫健。双翼的挥舞带来旋风。饱饮旋风的蓝色巨龙以翱空翔鹰之姿，在正午的红日下飞往了远方高处的神殿。

为什么在龙族变回原来的形态时，裤子不会被撕破，短刃不会掉下来呢？阿尔斐杰洛知道变形也是一种魔法。而主人身上的衣物以及其余的一切都受到了变形术的保护。

守护者等候在场地外，没有走远，眼睛时不时地探进来张望。阿尔斐杰洛不认得他，快速吃完后，将器具交还，让他回去交差。这时候，巨型翅膀扑闪的声音又来临了。奥诺马伊斯准时回来。离开的时间一分不多一分不少。

阿尔斐杰洛上前迎向他，刚想说什么，突然——十数米外的动静使他迅速偏过了头，视线蓦地射向了附着日晷雕像的建筑物上某个悠然而立的身影。

“有人在那。”

“你是怎么知道的？”奥诺马伊斯问。

“并不是通过感知魔力的方式。我听到了脚步声。”

“你的听觉敏锐了不少，视觉应该也有所增强吧。这是你能自由操控魔力的最佳证明。你都不用施展法术，就能比以前看得更高，听得更远。”

奥诺马伊斯的讲解在阿尔斐杰洛看来实在是有些不合时宜。他的兴趣完全落在了那个窥视自己训练的男人身上。像这样明目张胆、毫不避讳也完全不加以掩饰的偷窥者可不多。

“那个男人是……乔贞？”

“你这样直呼他的名字可不太礼貌。”

“抱歉，我的疏忽。应该称他为……首席大人。”

阿尔斐杰洛纠正自己的时候，视线始终牢牢锁定上方的人。光是看到那个人在阳光下的影子，他都不由得要屏住呼吸。

的确是乔贞。只见他迎风站在高度相当于六层楼的建筑物的顶端，完全没有任何遮挡物的地方。他只身一人前来，从者并未陪伴左右。刚才阿尔斐杰洛听到的，无疑是乔贞脚步在地面移动的声音。可是当他看过去的时候，那个男人竟然倏忽之间就出现在了离地面约二十米高的地方。他是怎么办到的？他又为什么要站得那么高？那副模样，就好像不屑于和阿尔斐杰洛站在同一片大地上似的。

现任的首席。位于全体龙术士顶端的男人……

他根本不在乎自己有没有被人看到。或者说，他就是希望被我看到。

阿尔斐杰洛明显用审视的眼神仰视乔贞，从他的人影到面庞再到表情全部看了个够。

那样地位的男人，应该相当忌惮继任者的出现，对阿尔斐杰洛的存在应当表现得极为不爽吧。可是阿尔斐杰洛在乔贞的脸上捕捉不到任何不满的表情。他甚至微微地露出了一个欣慰的笑。

是在演戏吗？装作不在乎的姿态？还是他真的希望有我这个后继者出现，代替他给龙族争光？

阿尔斐杰洛不确定。也许那家伙只是来看看我有啥能耐。就跟那时候奚落自己的雅麦斯一样。他用眼神向乔贞打了个招呼，便撤回视线。他的眼神里没有半分敬仰，还带了几分警惕，乔贞看在眼里，奥诺马伊斯当然也不会没有察觉。

“乔贞，你似乎给了我的学生不小的压力。”奥诺马伊斯向楼上的人说，“有事吗？不要告诉我你只是恰巧路过。”

“我原先的打算的确是出来散散心，只是不知道怎么的，不知不觉地走到了这里。尊敬的奥诺马伊斯，我为我的冒犯向你们致歉。我这就离去。”

乔贞好像也没有料到自己的出现会给师徒二人带来困扰，颇为自责，一脸无奈地挠了挠耳根与脸颊的相接处。阿尔斐杰洛见他纵身一跳，安稳地落在地面上，转身要走，紫罗兰色的眼瞳立刻燃起了一簇高傲的火光，紧盯着乔贞的背影。

“不，他可以留在这儿。”我需要他留在这儿。

奥诺马伊斯因为弟子的这番话而有些困惑了。乔贞前进的步子停了下来，不慌不忙地扭转方向，往阿尔斐杰洛递去凝神的一望。

虽然那张俊秀的脸上还是一副审视的表情，但是警戒已经褪去。只是那副骄傲的神情依然没有动摇，无声地要求乔贞留在这里，看完他的训练。

“我还是走吧。”

乔贞向奥诺马伊斯点头致意道，发现对方也流露出一副希望如此的表情。乔贞快速地迈开步伐，踏出训练场满是沙土的地面，穿过狭长的山路。他走得那样快，没过多久就消失得无影无踪。

“阿尔斐杰洛，继续训练吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛的眼眸深处闪烁着无神的光芒。也许是失去了首席的关注，无聊地在空中彷徨。当奥诺马伊斯出声提醒他后，他的眼神才再次凝聚起来。

“老师，请准许我今晚留在这里练习。”

“这是你自己的事。你能如此具有上进心，我为你高兴。但是一码归一码。你上午的表现可是不甚令人满意啊。废话就到此为止吧。”

“是。我一定会加倍努力，不让您失望的。”

打消了回住处舒舒服服睡觉念头的阿尔斐杰洛随后继续投入到了日常的练习中。虽然乔贞已经不在这附近了，可是他前进的动力却比任何时候都更加强烈。一定要让那男人、以及卡塔特的所有人，看到自己的光辉。一定要将那男人长期霸占的位置弄到手。一定……

 

XXVI

 

激发了阿尔斐杰洛空前虚荣心的乔贞，此刻却因为自己的偷窥行为引起了布里斯的不满。假如让阿尔斐杰洛知道自己的存在使这对在卡塔特堪称和睦典范的主从产生了分歧，或许会打从心底里感到愉快吧。

“你是首席，自降身份去关注一个乳臭未干的小子，不是首席该做的事。”

得知乔贞背着自己溜到训练场偷看阿尔斐杰洛练习的事情后，布里斯感到不可理喻。他当晚就来到乔贞的住处。突然推门而入的举动，把半躺在床上、神志游离地发着呆的乔贞给吓了一跳。

“他不一样。”脑袋离开枕头的首席慢悠悠地坐起来。

“他没什么不一样。他长了三头六臂还是比别人多了个鼻子？你去看他训练已经是抬举他了。”

乔贞不明白布里斯干嘛发那么大的火。他不想和他争吵，只能向他保证，声音闷闷的，“我以后不去了。”

“我不是要指责你……”布里斯说到一半，觉得不管自己怎么解释都像是在指责，干脆换个话题，“你看出什么名堂没有？”

乔贞缺乏生气的脸孔一下子亮了起来。

“这么说吧，你有两年的时间考虑，今后是跟着我到人间闯，还是呆在这儿和族人过。”

布里斯楞住了。他需要一些时间来消化乔贞话中所含的信息量。所以——那个男人能当上下一任的首席已经是百分之百确凿无疑的事了？而实际上，布里斯消化的时间过于长久，让两人之间的气氛立刻显得尴尬起来。

“走吧，布里斯。再过十分钟我的晚饭就要送过来了。我已经向膳房核实过今天没你爱吃的素菜。和我共进晚餐得提前预约。”

“你只会对我凶。从来都不肯向龙王抗议一次。”海龙族男子的嘴角苦涩地扭了扭，“我不管了。你爱怎样就怎样。”

“慢走不送。”乔贞向着转身离去的从者做了个挥别的手势，“别忘了考虑一下我刚刚的提议。”

布里斯关门离开以后，乔贞的后背再次粘上了床，眼睛凝视着天花板。尽管抱在脑袋后头的两只手压在了下面，可是依然能强烈地感受到它们正在无法克制地颤抖，如同一个父亲喜迎刚降生的孩子。

 

XXVII

 

几乎快要成为训练场里的一件固有的装饰物的阿尔斐杰洛，连续三个晚上都没有回去。终于，他在今天离开了“第二个家”的怀抱，拖着累垮了的身子走在返回住处的路上。

只要一想到自己离心中的目标和众人的期待又近了一步，他就觉得付出再多的努力都是值得的。如今流下的汗水将来会有回报。回报给自己的一定就是那个尊贵的首席宝座吧。而作为立于一个时代顶点的首席，应该抱着与此相称的觉悟和责任感，还有看不起其余龙术士的态度，这一定就是身为首席的骄傲。阿尔斐杰洛没有当过首席，或者说，他还没有当上首席，但他认为首席一定要在任何时间任何场合都表现出从容和优雅。从阿尔斐杰洛对乔贞的初步观察中，他发现乔贞是个和优雅这词沾不上什么边的男人，但他至少拥有从容这一品行。那么，有什么理由能妨碍自己做不到比他更好呢？如此在心中鼓励着自己的阿尔斐杰洛，尽管已经因为连续的训练累得半死，但在没有回到居住的别墅关上房门之前，他还是得在路上维持着若无其事的样子，接受三三两两围聚在一起的龙族以及守护者的打量。

他会在结束训练后先到隔壁的浴场好好地洗一把，有时就睡在了那里。每天都要洗澡，这是他从十五岁就养成的习惯。被人贩子奴役的那五年间所有的污垢都要反复不断地洗，直到完全洗尽。因此，当他离开训练场时，已经换上了较为洁净的衣服。龙族偏好的服饰是宽松的长袍，在长袍上缝制精美的刺绣和纹样，颜色多以海蓝、乳白、深绯和黑色为主，脚踏轻便的革底凉鞋，很少佩戴饰物。他们的穿着象征着一种天然的美。来到这里快一个月的阿尔斐杰洛也入乡随俗地穿上了龙族的服装。而在他的印象中也似乎只有乔贞和自己的导师是与众不同的。乔贞通常穿着衬衫长裤和软皮靴，脖子间带着条和他怎么看怎么不配的、旧得已经失去了光泽的银项链——在阿尔斐杰洛看来早就该扔掉了。他服装的颜色和式样经常变，但整体的感觉不会变。一看就是人类世界的装扮。一个多世纪与龙族的共生似乎都没能起到潜移默化的作用。至于奥诺马伊斯，他总是精赤上身，只穿一条深棕色的裤子，面料也不怎么好。遍布着他整个上半身的一道道细小伤疤由于他简陋的穿着全部都暴露了出来。阿尔斐杰洛好几次想问那些伤痕背后的故事，最终还是克制住了好奇心，心想严守秘密的老师一定不会告诉自己。虽然阿尔斐杰洛对奥诺马伊斯大致上还是挺尊敬的，但是对于他糟糕的穿衣品味，就不敢苟同了。而乔贞的特立独行也没给阿尔斐杰洛带来好感。如今，阿尔斐杰洛身穿一袭飘逸的蓝袍，款式简约而不失大气，面料既薄又透，微风能轻易地穿过它，直达肌肤，使他感到整个人都很清爽，疲劳感消去了大半。而这能够帮助他在回到住处前，始终保持振奋的精神接受人们的围观。

随着时间的推移，人们对欣赏新上山的这位龙术士候补生每天穿梭在龙山之间的身姿没有了兴趣，堵在半道上看他的人一天比一天少了。不过与此同时增长的却是人们和他交谈的兴趣。比如今晚，就有一个自称希赛勒斯的海龙族年轻男子主动搭讪他说话。

这男人留着一头蓬松的微微带卷的海蓝色长发，顺着光洁的额角波浪般的披垂下来，垂在背上，但一点也不显得张扬。阿尔斐杰洛想如果他的头发是黄褐色的话，那可真的就像一头毛茸茸的狮子了。

“听说你最近的训练进展得很顺利。”希赛勒斯海蓝色的眼珠闪现着友好的光芒。他眉清目秀、一脸正气的外表也给人以安定的感觉。

“多谢您的关心。”阿尔斐杰洛表现得有些拘束。

“怎么说呢，在我面前是不需要尊称什么您的。虽然我的岁数约莫是你的四十倍。”

阿尔斐杰洛眨了眨眼睛，没有回应，心里在想是什么风把这个海龙吹到了自己面前，他到底为何接近自己？遭遇过的雅麦斯的羞辱就是在这条山路上。尽管已经过去了一段时日，可阿尔斐杰洛仍然觉得那让人抬不起头来的一幕幕，仍旧像不久前发生的那样近在眼前。也难怪他会对表现出友善的模样和自己搭讪的希赛勒斯产生强烈的戒心了。

希赛勒斯安静了一会儿，观察着沉默的阿尔斐杰洛脸上的表情。关于对方心中的纠葛，他想必早就注意到了。

“你听到了吧？那天我和尼克勒斯在你屋子外的交谈。不，应该说争吵更准确吧。”希赛勒斯苦笑着叨念着。

“尼克勒斯？”对，这个家伙自己怎么会忘记。阿尔斐杰洛在脑中搜寻着尼克勒斯嘲笑自己的嘴脸。他是雅麦斯的帮凶。是自己在卡塔特山脉第二厌恶的人。可是，再怎样讨厌也不能让别人看出来。尤其是在尼克勒斯的兄长面前。“你说的是哪次？你们有来找过我？”

“你不记得了吗？那样倒是最好。”

希赛勒斯拍了拍胸口，庆幸般地松了口气。他没能看出面前一脸疑惑的红金色头发的青年是故意假装不知。只怪阿尔斐杰洛的演技太好了。

“不过，我还是希望能够对你呈上最真挚的歉意。舍弟确实口无遮拦地说了你很多坏话，实在是太不懂事了。你和我们虽然种族有别，但我们是合作的关系，彼此之间应该互帮互助才是。他太年轻，受到了一些满含仇恨和煽动性质的反人类言论影响，才会变得极端。从某方面说也该归咎于母亲和我对他的溺爱。他见识少，无论如何请你不要介意。”

阿尔斐杰洛笑了一下，然后露出了认真的表情，“希望我没有曲解你的意思。不过你指的是，他会那样说是受了别人的煽动吗？比如，雅麦斯？”

“这个……还是不要在背后议论雅麦斯比较妥当。”希赛勒斯指了指自己的耳朵，压低声音说，“会被他听到。”

也对。附近一定有不少雅麦斯的耳目吧。自己和龙族第一次如此友好并且公开的交谈就是现在和希赛勒斯，而龙族的听力可是比龙术士还要好上许多倍，也许他们的谈话内容很快就会传到雅麦斯的耳朵里去了。

阿尔斐杰洛撇下对雅麦斯的不满，不管怎样，从目前来看希赛勒斯给他的印象还不错。

“其实被你一说我倒是想起来了。但你也明白，我当时状态很差，所以你们到底吵了些什么我基本上是不知道的。除了一点。我好像听到舍弟说你经常陪在主人身边……你是已经和人类缔结了契约的龙族吗？”

“嗯，是这样的。我的确在九十年前就成为了一名龙术士的从者。我自愿如此，别人都当我疯了。尼克勒斯还跟我大吵了一架。”

“冒昧地问一下，你的主人是——贾修？”

阿尔斐杰洛试探地一问过后，希赛勒斯的两眉间立刻多出了数条褶皱。

“你怎么会那样问？当然不是。”

“抱歉，是我太唐突了。我有些担心，我的冒昧也许使你后悔跟我结交了吧。”

“这倒不会。”

刻在希赛勒斯眉间的皱纹缓解了下来。他耸着肩，笑了笑。阿尔斐杰洛也对他笑了笑。

对于不止奥诺马伊斯一人在提及贾修时欲言又止的现状，阿尔斐杰洛越来越好奇这其中的缘由了。但现在不是时候。希赛勒斯明显不想和贾修扯上关系。而自己不能毁了目前这唯一的一个愿意与他倾谈的龙族所给予他的善意。必须打好关系。

“像你这样善解人意的龙族太少了。当然我并不是说其他的龙族不好，只是……他们都不愿意接近我。我想这应该是我的问题。”

“是雅麦斯不许族人亲近你。他威胁了很多人。不过，一个雅麦斯阻止不了潮流。我想我作为海龙族人，犯不着去看一个暴脾气的火龙的眼色。而且实话实说，现在的情形已经比当年好很多了。”

当年……他是指乔贞刚上山的时代吗？阿尔斐杰洛一面加深了对雅麦斯的厌恶，一面暗自猜测。他不能问太多。他刚才已经唐突过一次了。

希赛勒斯接下来的话很快就证明了他的猜测是对的。

“在相当长的一段时间里，只有布里斯愿意搭理乔贞。布里斯你知道的吧？他是我们海龙族这一辈中最有实力的。从乔贞上山成为我族一员至今已经过去了184年了啊。情况有所改观是应当的。只是速度实在太迟缓。龙族对外部事物和其余种族的接受力不够。有些事无论说什么都改变不了。”

在希赛勒斯发自肺腑诉说的脸庞上，透露着深深的悲愤和无奈。也许正是对缓慢步向毁灭却不知改变的族人的绝望，才使他敢于反抗雅麦斯的淫威和阿尔斐杰洛结交，并自愿和人类缔结契约吧。

阿尔斐杰洛能够感受到希赛勒斯内心的想法。由于希赛勒斯的存在，他不由得对龙族的整体印象产生了些改观。他很开心希赛勒斯愿意和自己倾诉。某些带着想要麻痹对方的意思的、但是也不乏真情实意的话语也就自然而然地说出来了。

“有朝一日我也会成为龙术士，并得到一位从者相伴左右。我们以后要和平相处，共同为龙族的明天努力战斗。”

“这是当然的。我盼望着那一天能够尽快到来。”

二人的谈话结束了。没有刻意的挥手告别，而是相当随意地各自离开了。

回去后，阿尔斐杰洛展开四肢，躺在宽大的床上，看着天花板精美的浮雕，嘴角带着一丝笑容回想着刚才和希赛勒斯的交谈。他们总的来说聊得很愉快，可是猛然间想起了什么的阿尔斐杰洛的脸色却渐渐变得难看了。希赛勒斯曾提到布里斯。而正是布里斯，让阿尔斐杰洛突然想到了一件极其重要的事。

龙族是非常讲究血统的。布里斯是海龙族年轻一代的佼佼者。身为海龙王后裔，他血统高贵，实力超群。而与之相对应的火龙族的代表人物……恰恰是阿尔斐杰洛最讨厌的雅麦斯。

首席是最厉害的龙术士，替首席选配最厉害的龙族是理所当然的。布里斯成为初代首席乔贞的搭档。那么作为极有可能当上第二代首席的自己——尽管奥诺马伊斯多次告诫他要脚踏实地地注重眼前，可阿尔斐杰洛几乎已经在心里默认那个位置早晚是属于自己的了——如果事情当真照此发展下去，自己岂不是要和雅麦斯签订共生契约，成为彼此的半身了吗？

就雅麦斯的能力和素质而言，是绝对配得上自己的人物，可是基于多方面原因，阿尔斐杰洛对雅麦斯的感觉，都快要上升到仇恨的程度了。

说不定雅麦斯也早就觉察到这一点，因此才虚张声势地来羞辱自己吧。对于自己早晚要屈尊于一个人类之下，被人类驱使的命运，也许雅麦斯早就预料到了。所以才会心有不甘，愤恨难耐地找他发泄吧。单从这点出发，阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己的苦恼倒是慢慢地消退了。

尽管如此，还是有一肚子的怨气积累着。要和自己不喜欢的龙族永远在一起是其一，能填饱肚子还能转移些注意力的晚餐迟迟没有送达又是其一。今天送晚饭的家伙怎么还没有来，在心中抱怨的阿尔斐杰洛焦急地下了床，在房间里来回踱着步，心里越发的不舒服。

每天阿尔斐杰洛最期待的就是晚饭吃什么了。结束辛苦的训练后最幸福的事除了洗澡外，就是能饱饱地吃上一顿大餐。过了几分钟，期盼许久的敲门声终于响起了。阿尔斐杰洛飞快地开了门。门外站着的大汉壮硕的身形几乎要把整个门框都给填满。

送饭的是守护者迪特里希。他迟到了二十分钟，不过并不是因为阿尔斐杰洛刚上山那段时间守护者们故意集体怠慢所致，而是健忘的他搞错了出勤表，以为今天不是自己当值给龙术士候补生送晚饭，当同僚提醒他后，这才匆匆忙忙地端着餐盘赶来。

“我放在这里了。您慢吃。”

这个头顶鸟窝的大汉用他粗壮的手指放下餐盘，动作之大，差点就把盘子里的汁液给弄翻。

“小心点，汤都要被你洒出来了。”阿尔斐杰洛皱着眉，十分心疼很对自己胃口的猪肉蘑菇浓汤有一点闪失。

迪特里希并不把这放在心上地耸了耸肩，吹了声口哨，牛头不对马嘴地说道，“我真是八辈子修来的福，一个月里竟接连伺候过两任首席。”

他刚想拍拍屁股走人，阿尔斐杰洛把他给叫住了。

“两任首席？你这话什么意思？”

“又不是谜语，你听不懂吗？一个就要当到头的过气首席，和一个等着上位的未来首席啊。”

“你这话传出去可是要被训斥的。”

“谁训斥我？”迪特里希叉着腰哈哈笑道，笑声好似用锯子在锯石头，“每个守护者都这么说。”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛无语地斜眼看着他。奥诺马伊斯会训人，但他还不至于有空到去管守护者们的闲话。“你们就对我那样期待？”

“龙王早就想把乔贞赶下去了。”迪特里希语带讥讽，“他们以前还真的干过呢。”

看来这是个很容易套话的家伙。认为机不可失的阿尔斐杰洛施展他尚未生疏的演技，装出很吃惊的样子，“不会吧，真的假的？”

而他的演技也完全地迷惑住了迪特里希。

“废话，当然是真的。不过我都是听别人说的。我才上山两年多，资格比你老不了多少。是个人都能差遣我。”他努着嘴。

“那你知道贾修吗？”

“贾修？哈哈，你看，我们谈的这两个人可真有缘。”

“我没明白。”

“乔贞，和贾修啊。”

还在想这两人有什么关系的阿尔斐杰洛看到迪特里希熟门熟路地一屁股坐在了餐桌旁的位子上，连餐具都不用就拿起盘中的食物大口大口地吃了起来。嘴里的东西让他本就很粗野的声音更加低沉了。

“卡塔特共有两个屠夫。一个乔贞，另一个就是贾修。前面的那个是敌人送给他的绰号。‘屠夫肖恩’。噢，肖恩是他对外自称的假名。他杀敌数目彪炳卡塔特史册。所以敌人最恨他。对了，你在乔贞面前可千万别用那称谓叫他。他一定会气得半死。他不会表现出来，不过你肯定惨透了。”

他顿了顿，用指甲去挑卡在门牙中间的肉丝。阿尔斐杰洛也坐了下来，听他说。

“贾修呢，是个杀人如麻的混蛋。”边吃边说的迪特里希继续粗声道，“但是他不光杀达斯机械兽人族。他什么都杀。杀人，不管男人女人老人小孩，敌人还是自己人。杀动物，鸡鸭猫狗，豺狼虎豹。他就是个屠夫。你想不想笑？那些密探竟然相中了一个杀猪的。龙术士私斗是重罪，但他权当那些规矩是放屁。‘我们决定剥夺贾修的龙术士身份’，两个老家伙气呼呼地对大家说。这有什么用？他本人又听不到，继续在人间快活自在，看见不爽的家伙就宰。再到后来，龙王派龙术士白罗加把他抓了回来，关进了孤塔。孤塔你总该知道吧？哦，或许你并不知道。那是犯人服刑的地方。建在勃朗峰上。”

当他说完以后，盛着烤蜗牛的那个盘子已经空无一物。汤里的猪肉也都没了，只余下一点点蘑菇。

“原来是这样啊。看来贾修不是那个叫白罗加的男人的对手。”

“那家伙厉害着呢！你最好别惹他。”

“有乔贞厉害？”

“那倒没有。不然他也能混个首席当当了。”

阿尔斐杰洛听得很畅快，可依然有疑问，“既然贾修犯了重罪，龙王也讨厌他，为什么不叛他死刑？”

“那怎么行啊。龙术士要是死了，和他捆绑在一起的龙族从者不也得跟着完蛋？龙王哪里舍得呀？”

迪特里希说完大笑，笑声好似在咆哮。笑完后，又把目光对准了桌上的芦笋培根。他专挑荤菜下手。而膳房给阿尔斐杰洛烧的荤菜还算多。

“吃得真爽。不愧是给预备首席准备的。比我们的伙食好上不知道多少倍哩！不过要是有酒就更好了。喂，你叫阿尔斐杰洛吧，你喜不喜欢喝酒啊？像血一样暗红的葡萄酒，超来劲。”

“酒我倒是不太能喝。不过，迪特里希，你就跟我一起吃吧。这段日子我总是一个人吃饭，很无趣。”阿尔斐杰洛发出了邀请。他还想继续听。

“喔，喔，这可不行。瞧我，我在干啥？”终于发觉自己快要把阿尔斐杰洛的晚饭给吃掉了的迪特里希立马站了起来，动作猛烈得把椅子往后推了一米多远，“我已经记错了出勤表，延误了送饭时间，吃了你的东西，还跟你瞎扯了那么多。要是传到龙王耳朵里我就要倒大霉了。守护者一天不能犯错超过三次，不然保准被撵下山。我必须马上走。”地板发出阵阵的碾压声。他果然如自己所说一般转身就走。步子很大，一会儿就迈出了很远。

“这是守护者的信条？”阿尔斐杰洛在他即将跨出大门前问道。

“不，是我个人的信条。”他回过头，“一小时后过来收拾没问题吧？还是说，你要像首席大人一样磨蹭两小时？”

“不必。一小时绰绰有余。你过半小时来都没问题。”阿尔斐杰洛马上答道。恐怕连他自己都没发觉，他是有些和乔贞较劲了。

“就一小时。”迪特里希已经露出去大半的身体又挤进了门框，“我跟你说的那些你不要到处乱说。”

在看到阿尔斐杰洛点头答应以后，这位大大咧咧的守护者才放心地关上门，迈着轻快而厚重的步伐走远了。

迪特里希给阿尔斐杰洛的感觉还不坏。不是别的原因，正是因为他肯向阿尔斐杰洛透露自己想知道的事。

阿尔斐杰洛将希赛勒斯和迪特里希述说的内容在大脑中进行了梳理，然后又将奥诺马伊斯的指导捋了一遍后，心情大为舒坦。他捧起从书架取下的一本很厚的硬皮书，坐到柔软厚实的单人绒布沙发上，兴致勃勃地阅览起来。书名叫做《世界的起源》。记载的并非人们已知的星球发展史，而是以龙族的视角记录了他们敬仰的所谓的造物主“神”创造世界和龙之后延续至今的历史。书中随处都可见龙族是如何极力贬低在他们眼里的低等生灵人类和更低等的其余生物的，以及在创|世神离开、必须要独自挑起守护世界重担的时候感到的孤独，还有在不得不依靠人类帮助的时候所体会到的那种屈辱感。所有的感情都能在字里行间窥见一二。阿尔斐杰洛已经看得差不多了。

 


	32. 阿尔斐杰洛（13）

XXVIII

 

哒哒哒。一个声音在黑暗中低沉地响起，愈渐清脆，牵绕着他的心。

哒哒哒。这声音时而像小巧的铃铛在风中摇摆，时而又像歌声悦耳的小鸟在树丫间吟唱。可仔细听来，又都不像。

他努力睁大双眼，感觉自己仍未睡醒，却不知被何人带到了这里。天还未亮，世界一片寂静。

鞋子不见了，光着脚踏在岸边湿漉漉的泥沙。稀疏的水草卷住脚趾，缠住小腿肚。他扯掉了它们，看了看自己穿着睡衣的身体，又看了看灰蒙蒙的天，然后左右张望。这空荡荡的地方除了自己没有别人。他等了很久，一直都没看见任何活物的踪影。赤脚站着很别扭，数不清的沙子扎着脚底板，走路很疼。但他想要继续找，因为哒哒哒的声音响个不断，于是他踉跄着跌入曙光未至的黎明。

周围很冷。鼻息里带着海水的气味。不知走了多久，他终于看清这地方了。西边是一直延伸下去的大海，而东边则是生长着各种低矮植物的望不到边的旷野。远方的尽头似乎还有山。

哒哒哒。声音越来越响了。他左顾右盼，寻找声源。那不是海浪的声音，也绝非风声。他屏气凝神听了好一会儿，终于摸清声音传播的方向递去了视线。

是马。

他痴迷地望过去。而它正好仰起头来。除了四条小腿和头上的鬃毛，它全身的大部分毛发都是黑色的，长长的鼻子被一簇白毛覆盖，形成一条长钩。它很安静，跑动的时候优雅而灵敏。马鞍旁边挂着个布袋，有些马粮随着颠簸，簌簌簌地漏出来。它的背上有一名骑手。

周围光太暗，他没法辨认骑手的模样。他在离开它二十步距离的地方站了好一会儿，直到它接近自己五步以内，方才看清马背上的人——

“苏洛，”他喜出望外，开心地挥舞双手叫唤着，“是你？”

骑手没有注意到他。这根本说不通。两者相距不过数米。他的表情逐渐由欣喜转为困惑，眼看着外貌和苏洛分毫不差的骑手连正眼都未瞧他一眼，便驾着马经过他的身侧，沿绵长的海岸线继续朝前奔跑。

“等等，等等！你要去哪？”他非常着急，不停地喊。可是骑着黑马的男人的背影却以超常的速度急剧缩小。

他的呼吸在冷气里蒸腾。为什么不理我？不要把我一个人留在这儿！

他想追，却猛然意识到自己无从追起。苏洛和骏马早已隐去，成为远处可以忽略的一个污点。他永远都找不到那个身影了。

他感到十分沮丧，颓靡而无所适从地徘徊在原地，失去了灵魂。也许是上天垂怜，好事将至。闪耀着潋滟碧波的海平面彼端，太阳慢慢升起来了。

他抬起头，看向晨光微露的天际，双眼却突然间好似失明了一般。

旭日一点点从深邃平稳的大洋远端升起，可是四周却比刚才更加昏暗。他大惊失色。从远方升起来的朝阳，竟然是一枚硕大的黑日。

黑色的太阳悬于幽深的汪洋上，放射出黑色的光芒，炙烤着黑色的大地。诡异的黑云攀上阴晦的天空，渲染出大片大片如灰烬般的暗影。他百思不得其解，来回张望，赫然发现四周所有的一切都被染上了黑色。脚底的沙土变成了黑色，平静的大海变成了黑色。旷野上的植被全都变成了黑色。什么都是黑的。

脚下触感的变化迫使他低下了头。他看到自己的双腿，好脏啊，膝盖以下的皮肤都被黑色的海水浸没了。一张脸从中浮现出来，双瞳闪耀着黑曜石般的光泽。“阿尔斐杰洛。”这人叫他的名字。

黑水猛然涨潮，如冒着气泡的沸水。那张镶着黑曜石眼睛的脸孔随即丧失了应有的形态，融化成血水。一阵绝望的恐惧笼罩着他。他尖叫起来，眸中噙满泪水。

脚底一软，托着他的黑色泥土也像那张脸一般消融了。他失去支撑，跌入深海，没有任何东西可以让他抓握。他不断坠落，仿佛经过了很多很多年。海水轻如泡沫，连一丝缓冲都提供不了，使他以疯狂的速度往下坠。他知道，自己不可能永无止尽地一直这么掉下去。总有些东西在底下等着他。即便在梦中，他几乎都能清晰地预见到，当跌至最底层的那一刻，自己粉身碎骨的模样……

“——”

阿尔斐杰洛在独居的屋子里一觉醒来，紧闭的眼睑打开，露出一双带着惺忪气的紫罗兰色瞳眸。

他没有尖叫，没有喘气，没有惊恐，所做的只是保持初醒的姿势盯着天花板，在五分钟之内没有任何动静。他的思想沉入了湖底，而他的人却像浮在水面的叶子，无风自动，随波逐流。

彻底将思绪从非现实的睡梦中剥离以后，他抬手摸了摸自己的脸，又抓了抓头发。他觉得不可思议，无论如何都理解不了自己为什么会做这样的梦。

是思念过度所致，使他梦见了昔日的爱人吗？阿尔斐杰洛有时的确会在孤独的夜晚回忆起那个男人曾带给自己的温存。可惜他俩缘分已尽，这辈子阔别重逢的机会不太可能再有了。即便如此，阿尔斐杰洛与朱利亚诺好歹相爱了七年，会梦到对方实属正常。可是为什么苏洛也会在自己的梦中登场呢？

与苏洛分别已经有段时日了。阿尔斐杰洛承认自己有点想念他。甚至希望他能即刻出现在自己眼前……等等，这种想法又是什么时候开始出现的？

对于梦这一类的虚幻物，阿尔斐杰洛从来没有真正地相信过。但是这个梦却令他感到了一阵连自己都说不出缘由的不安。他飞快地起床，来到盥洗室，低头在由大理石铺设成的水池前，紧紧地闭上眼睛。他洗了好几把脸。沁凉的水滴沿着他鼻梁的线条滑下来。他觉得清醒些了。而镜中折射出的精神饱满的自己也多少给他增加了些勇气。

在卡塔特山脉的日子，就如同浪涛卷起岸边的细沙，无声地构筑成沙漏瓶中的元素，一点点地漏下来。阿尔斐杰洛忽然想起自己离开人世的日子已经一晃五个多月过去了。而他的醒来，也预示着新一轮的训练又要开始了。

近六个月的训练让他收获颇丰。这不仅体现在他作为一名龙术士候补生的魔法水平有了长足的进步，在训练外，他还能听到很多在他兴趣范围之内的事。

比如他上周听人说尼克勒斯和希赛勒斯近一阶段老是在吵架。导火索八成是自己。希赛勒斯在那次和阿尔斐杰洛畅谈后过了两天就下山去了。这几个月里，他时不时地回来。据说每次上山都是探望自己抱恙的年迈母亲。希赛勒斯同时也是尼克勒斯的老母亲已经快五千岁了。即使是在以长寿著称的龙族中间，这份高龄都足可使她傲视其余的族人。而且她还是一个高产的母亲。龙族六百岁成年以后，每隔五百年雌龙才会进入一次孕育期。按龙族平均寿命为三千岁、且多数雌龙只能诞下一胎的常态情况来看，无论是自身的年纪还是育子的数量，希赛勒斯的母亲卡翠纳都称得上是个传奇。她总共为自己的族群贡献过四个年富力强、刚猛勇敢的战士。她最早的两个孩子先后死在了与异族生死相搏的战场上。现如今，卡翠纳的膝下只有希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯这对双生子仍然健在。她已经老得连本体的龙形态都快维持不了了。希赛勒斯必须经常离开主人身边，回卡塔特照料近来身体状况欠佳的母亲。如此一来，在这段时间内也就和在山上留守的弟弟接触的机会增多了。希赛勒斯前阵子和阿尔斐杰洛交谈甚欢的事早就传遍了卡塔特的每一处角落。深受雅麦斯激进言论影响的尼克勒斯对哥哥优待人类的做法一定非常不满吧。所以，他们兄弟俩最近总是吵架也就不足为奇了。

再比如，龙神殿议事大厅最近使用的次数比以前频繁了许多。平时并不太召集部众议事的火龙王和海龙王这阵子接连召开了四五次会议。前来赴席的几乎涵盖了龙族现今所有的族人。集结了近百名龙族的议事厅时而人声翻涌，时而又鸦雀无声。前者多一些。阿尔斐杰洛有时能听见从里头传出来的争论不休的声音。他不曾进去。没得到觐见的许可是不能随意出入的。他远远地听着，大体猜出他们在讨论为自己选拔从者。他的魔导训练课程已经进行了差不多四分之一，选出一位能力与血统兼备的龙族胜任他的从者势必要提上议事日程。这本来是件可喜可贺的好事。若能早日敲定人选，多少也能给阿尔斐杰洛增加些刻苦训练的动力吧。然而，事情演变的方向却是阿尔斐杰洛不愿看到的。他好几次撞见雅麦斯黑着脸气冲冲地从殿内急步走出。每当看见阿尔斐杰洛的时候，那张气歪了的嘴总是用龙语咕哝着一连串碎语。而每当火冒三丈的雅麦斯从他身旁走过并将他的肩碰得生疼的时候，阿尔斐杰洛的心都会随之一沉。经过数月的学习，在生涩难懂的龙语的掌握上已经小有所成的阿尔斐杰洛，能听明白雅麦斯碎碎念的大致的含义了。它们清一色全部都是骂人的话。作为卡塔特母语的龙语，其特点便是多卷舌，念起来有种特有的乐感。它看似高雅，语句却极为冗长繁杂。用上了龙语中最粗俗的词汇并将之一窝蜂地如竹筒倒豆子般倾泻出来的雅麦斯，其气急败坏的程度越是深，就越证明阿尔斐杰洛先前的担忧就要成真了。事情保不齐真的会像自己猜测的那样，将来会轮到雅麦斯和自己订立契约。

虽然所有耳闻得来的新鲜事为每日扑在艰苦练习中的阿尔斐杰洛提供了一丝娱乐，但他在山上的主业仍然是龙术士的修炼。“魔法的学习必须循序渐进，从简易到复杂慢慢来。”阿尔斐杰洛始终谨遵奥诺马伊斯的教诲。在他先天才能和后天努力的共同作用下，逐步取得了叫人无法忽视的成绩。

他学会了幻影。依靠瞬间释放的魔力进行提速，在一定时间内能像鸟儿那般来去自如地在半空作出类似飞翔的状态。通过不断地解放和收敛魔力，进行不断的瞬移，保持不断飞行的姿态。贴地时，移动速度快过常人肉眼捕捉的范围。无论是长途奔袭还是瞬间移动都完成得无可挑剔。

他学会了浮空术。通过魔力的同调来操控气流，能在较长的时间内挣脱重力，在高空中完全静止，不下坠。当奥诺马伊斯针对浮空术展开教学的那一天，阿尔斐杰洛内心抑制不住的喜悦。他在心中想，以后再也不用担心会被雅麦斯从狭窄的山路上撞飞出去摔死了。

他学会了屏障术。调动魔力凝聚起周围的大气，造出自然风。运用缠住周身的风改变光的折射。被风的魔法守护着的身体能成为“不可视”的状态。在进行侦测行动时，能起到不错的隐蔽效用。

他学会了各类结界的铺设，能分门别类地区分它们各自的作用，通晓每一项结界的工作原理。单独铺设一重结界也好，还是重复叠加多重结界，只要有所需要，就能信手拈来。

他学会了龙语。苏洛曾不止一次在他面前念叨的怪语言，如今已经能熟练地掌握了。或许将来能和苏洛以龙语交流也不一定。没准还能和雅麦斯对骂呢。当然龙语的作用可并不仅限于交流方面。基本上，越是古老的语言就越神秘，而将神秘的语言用以魔法的咏唱，就越能发挥其强大的能量。有些魔法必须通过龙语的吟唱方能行使，有些魔法在龙语的加护下能发挥出比原有力量更惊人的力量。

唯有在学习催眠术的时候，阿尔斐杰洛的进度首次慢了下来。他花了奥诺马伊斯预计时间的两倍才彻底掌握对催眠术的运用。这项能对被催眠者一方的心理产生强烈的暗示作用的法术，被归类为黑魔法的一种。受到催眠的一方会仿佛魂魄被夺走一般地无条件遵从施法者的任何指令。因此说它是迷魂，魅惑，催眠，暗示都可以。它共分为两个阶段，初级阶段是对着被催眠者的双眼说出想要他做的事。这需要对方处于极端的注意力集中状态。当以眼对眼的催眠结束后，随着时间的推移，被催眠者能有一定的几率逐渐想起之前被迫改变或者遗忘的事。高级阶段可就没那么容易想起来了，所产生的后遗症也严重得多。首先，需要布置一个仪式。仪式越盛大效果越佳，耗损的魔力也越多。反之亦然。其次，需要施法者将魔力推动到指尖碰触对方的太阳穴部位，充分释放其大脑的意念。随后便能自由地支配对方的意志了。完事后，迷失心窍的被催眠者将至死都不会忘记被植入的想法，而这些“想法”往往会对其大脑产生永久性的、不可愈合的创伤，甚至对其一生都产生不可磨灭的影响。因此，卡塔特对传授前来学艺的龙术士候补生们这一邪术的态度历来都很坚决：教，但是不准用。除非你想蹲监狱。使用初级阶段的催眠术姑且还能视情况的特殊性和情节的轻重性得以通融，高级阶段则是没有商量余地的绝对禁止。一旦被发现擅自对他人使用，将关到孤塔终生监|禁。术者有时候还能给自己植入某些想法。但由于术者本身对自己的魔法存有一定的抗性，因此自我能得到恢复，效果亦通常不会持续很久。阿尔斐杰洛耗时一个月才将这二阶段的催眠暗示类邪术全部消化完。当奥诺马伊斯疑惑于弟子学习跟不上的反常现象并向其询问原因时，阿尔斐杰洛坦然地回答道，“比起用下流的手段操纵他人的大脑，我潜意识里还是更愿意接受光明正大地和敌人展开较量的战斗模式吧。”

随着对各类基础魔法的逐一掌握，还在前方等着阿尔斐杰洛收为囊中之物的都是些颇有难度的中高级魔法了。进攻——术士最基本的两大进攻手段，制冰与引火；防御——不仅仅是对物理攻击和魔法攻击的防御，更有精神方面的防御，即黑魔法防御；召唤——奴役驱使低级到高级的机械兽乃至机械龙为己作战；封印——对某物或某人施加一种力量使其无法正常施展能力或剥夺其行动力；治愈——为自己和他人疗伤；空间——创造、控制、破坏、逃逸空间；还有其他更为高深也更加危险的黑魔法……

邪恶而又残忍的黑魔法绝不止催眠术一种。催眠术恰恰是其中较为基础的那部分。比之要高级的黑魔法还有咒术。顾名思义就是透过恶毒的诅咒咒杀他人。咒术必须在龙语的念诵下发动。被咒术击中的人，会感到全身钻心剜骨一般的疼痛。疼痛将从受创处逐渐蔓延至全身，按照施咒程度的深浅，伴有不同程度的肢体腐烂的现象，最终痛不欲生的受害人会在无尽的折磨中走向死亡。由于咒术是不可逆的，除了杀死施咒者以外没有其他解除的方法，因此可算是极恶中的极恶。中咒者或许能够依靠自身的魔力与诅咒进行抗争，延缓肢体腐烂的速度，但最终的结局依然是必死无疑。所以一旦使用，将成为终生的耻辱。不但会立即剥夺龙术士资格，同时打上鬼畜不如的烙印，就连孤塔都无法收留那些卑劣的使用者。即刻被处决应该就是他们唯一的归宿吧。不过，在龙术士的历史上至今还没有出过此等情节恶劣的事。所以，使用者的下场或许还存在着变数。而彼此命运互为一体的龙术士与契约龙之间，如果主人有以咒术咒杀旁人的念头，从者也会极力的反对。咒术并非完全无法抵挡。当施咒者与被咒者间的魔力维系在同一水准，则有一定的几率能够抵抗邪术的侵蚀。战斗的原则是先下手为强。在瞬息万变的战斗中，往往就看谁能占据先手优势了。而倘若施咒者的魔力远不如另一方，邪术即使成功施展并命中对方也将宣告无效。

魔法的种类何其多，平常的术士哪怕穷其一生也无法全部参透。大部分人可能什么都略懂皮毛，但没有一样精通。与其做这样的人还不如在某个领域钻研到极致来取得成就。但是作为所有施法者顶端的龙术士，就不能仅满足于博而不精的程度。总之，在阿尔斐杰洛身前还有很漫长的一条路要走。

虽然魔法种类繁多，功能层出不穷，但是归根结底，魔力才是术士力量的源泉。“魔力是一切的根本。”奥诺马伊斯总是那样强调。每个人都天生具有魔力，区别在于能不能发挥出来。不能发挥的人，会在长大后渐渐丢掉这份上天的恩赐。在这种情况下就算有也等于没有了。而术士和龙术士，就是能将自身携带的魔力转化为力量的异能者。与此相对的，每个人也都具有抗魔力。有的人天生就能抵抗魔法，而有的人一辈子也做不到，并在蹉跎中慢慢地遗失掉。魔力也好，抗魔力也罢，都无法依靠后天练就，而是先天因素决定的。

阿尔斐杰洛不论是携带的魔力总量还是对魔力的操控度都可谓是登峰造极。他在修炼中投入的用功的劲头也是无人能够匹及。就连向来吝惜溢美之词的奥诺马伊斯，都不得不对这位偶尔会流露出一些骄傲自满情绪的弟子青眼相待。

一天，在结束了辛苦的训练后，阿尔斐杰洛曾挽留老师陪他说话。奥诺马伊斯答应了弟子的请求，和他一起坐在露天的训练场。

阿尔斐杰洛望着蓝得透明的天空，问道，“您说，我将来会成为一个怎样的龙术士？”

奥诺马伊斯凝视他片刻，回答，“快两个世纪了。从首个龙术士诞生到现在。不，应该说我们龙族对值得托付的人类勇士的寻觅早在乔贞上山前很久就开始了。你的天赋是目前唯一不亚于乔贞的那个。将来的你至少能成为和他比肩而立的龙术士吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛转转眼珠，依旧看着天。

“听起来不坏。”

“对这个结果感到不满意吗？”

“倒也不是不满意。”他拍打了一下粘在衣服上的灰，“我和他又不熟。没法确定能和最伟大的龙术士乔贞比肩而立是怎样一个情况。”

“做好你自己就可以了。”

“可能我想要的更多吧。”

“阿尔斐杰洛，”奥诺马伊斯看着他，“你扪心自问，你想成为什么样的龙术士？”

“老师，我怕说出来您会笑话我。”

“真是个言不由衷的弟子。你要真怕，今天也不会把我留下来了。”

阿尔斐杰洛抿嘴笑了。随后，眼底凝聚出一股英武之气，脸上亦露出了比任何时候都要认真的神态。

“我想成为让所有人都仰慕的英雄的化身。让全世界都知晓我的存在。”

阿尔斐杰洛昂首挺胸地说出自己的理想。绝对能称得上是一番凌云壮志的豪言在奥诺马伊斯听来，却让他皱起眉，显示出担忧的表情。

“就算不想笑，也好歹说些什么吧。”见奥诺马伊斯毫无反应，等了一会儿的阿尔斐杰洛不自然地缩了缩脖子，将视线偏离至空旷处，小声地低喃着。

奥诺马伊斯朝天空望去。阿尔斐杰洛隐约感觉到老师的不快，只好保持沉默，和他一起静静地眺望着在云朵间躲藏的太阳的影子。

“你看见天上的星星了吗？”

忽然间，他听到老师的声音。

“星星？哪有？那么亮的天……”他有些愕然，“这里永远都是白天，晴天。连雨天和阴天都不会有。”

“这可未必。”

奥诺马伊斯用手指了指天上的云。在二人眺望的正上方，就有一片又大又厚的云层团簇在一起。它们洁白如絮，形如羽毛。在它们的遮掩下，即使是阳光都很难透射出来。

“仔细看。用那双龙术士候补生的眼睛仔细去看。”

在奥诺马伊斯的嘱咐下，阿尔斐杰洛更加费力地眯起双眼，朝天远眺。甚至用上了增强视觉的魔法。

星星，其实是有的。它们一直都在，只是太阳光过于强烈，而它们那微弱而遥远的光辉又被云层给遮住了，所以才看不见。阿尔斐杰洛将全身的魔力统统集中在双眼，把视觉加强到极限，也只能勉强看到其中的一两颗。

“它们看起来……又暗又小。”

“它们一点都不暗，也不小。它们只是离我们太远。真正黯淡并且渺小的，是仰望着星星的你我。”

阿尔斐杰洛似乎被奥诺马伊斯简单的几句话引入了沉思。他能感受到对方话中的深意，但要让这个从小便在心中怀揣着远大志向的男人立刻接受奥诺马伊斯的说法，是无法轻易做到的。

互相沉默了半分钟后，奥诺马伊斯说，“龙术士很强大。他们活得比常人久，能做许多常人力不能及的事。龙术士也很脆弱。他们永享孤寂，所承受的比常人更多，照样能被敌人杀死。你要像漫天的星星那样，能够毫无怨言地忍受被云层和阳光遮挡住光华的孤寂。”

眼前的青年，怀揣着对未来的憧憬努力向前。可是他想要实现的梦想，却与现实之间存在着一层不可契合的天然矛盾。尽管如此，奥诺马伊斯并没有表现出多少对阿尔斐杰洛的理解和惋惜之意，就像在布置平时学习的任务那般淡然地说着：

“作为一个龙术士最重要的保密原则，绝对不能忘记。我们的使命是‘守护他者’，而非‘炫耀存在’。”奥诺马伊斯说，“你是个心中藏着远大的理想的人，我看得出来。只有说出来会被人嘲笑的梦想才有实现的价值。可你早晚是个龙术士。将自己展现在世界面前的那种想法，还是趁早放弃为妙。”

好像头顶被泼了一盆凉水，胸中的理想被完全地否定了。尽管阿尔斐杰洛知道奥诺马伊斯是为了他好，但他的心中仍然盘踞着一股说不出的苦闷。

“为什么像我们这样的人要躲躲藏藏，潜行于黑暗？”

“因为我们的敌人就潜行于黑暗之中。如果龙族还有达斯机械兽人族的秘密被揭露于世人面前，将引起多大的恐慌，你想过没有？”

“我……我没考虑那么多。苏洛他们当初也没告诉我。”

“听我一言，孩子。”奥诺马伊斯用略带沉痛的语调对他说，“苏洛和卢奎莎为了拉拢你，对某些事有意进行了隐瞒或美化虽然不道德也是可以理解的。但我对你说的绝对不是妄言。你一定要认真对待。龙术士这类人正是因为与这世间的普通法则相悖，因此才更要严格遵守自己世界里的法则。这一点你千万要谨记在心里，一辈子都不能忘记。”

“啊，真是那样的话可就没办法啦。”阿尔斐杰洛假装眺望远方的星星，以苦笑掩饰内心的纠结。

停顿片刻后，奥诺马伊斯说，“我知道你一时半会儿没办法接受。要你背弃自己的理想的确很不容易。但你既然立志要做一名卡塔特的龙术士，就要全身心地融入进来。龙术士为何存在？协助龙族，消灭残害人类的异族，这才是你们在这里没日没夜训练的理由。”

“那群可恶的家伙。”

阿尔斐杰洛愤愤地说着。不过就一名才上山修行了半年的候补生而言，还从没见识过真实战场的模样的阿尔斐杰洛也只是像喊口号一般随便嚷嚷一声罢了。这时候的他，还没有意识到自己脱口而出的这句话背后所代表的含义。

“达斯机械兽人族对人类犯下过重罪。他们隐匿行踪，潜伏在黑暗，向无辜的人们亮出獠牙。多少美满的家庭被拆散，多少悲伤的泪水被抛洒。你愿意帮助那些受苦受难的人吗？”奥诺马伊斯审视着弟子的面容，郑重地问。

“我自己也曾穿过最破的衣服，喝过最脏的水，从最底层往上打拼。”望着漂浮着重重白云的晴空的红金色头发青年不由自主地笑了，“别看我现在这副样子，我偷过食物，抢过钱，吃过就快要臭掉的剩饭。为了生存下去而被迫学习一些特殊的技能，要不然就是为了获取更好的生活或赢得他人的信任而杀人。我曾经是天底下最卑贱的东西。一条自尊心被啃得一丝不剩的烂狗。但是现在我已经告别过去，改头换面了。我当然愿意去守护和我同样遭遇过不幸的人。这是毫无疑问的。”

阿尔斐杰洛诚恳地表明自己的态度。然而，在听到他的话之后，奥诺马伊斯却露出了比之前更为沉重的神情。在数个月的相处中，他已经逐渐了解到阿尔斐杰洛从前的事。弟子言语里形容的那黑暗的一幕幕，他也并非全然无法想象。事实上，他正在为他感到悲哀。

“不过我有些地方还不太明白，”阿尔斐杰洛很轻易地就将过去的种种抛诸脑后，转而进行他所关心的事，“达斯机械兽人族对人类的危害到底是……？”

在令人目眩的阳光下，奥诺马伊斯闭上了眼睛，简洁而淡定地回答，“他们吃人。”

阿尔斐杰洛愣了两秒钟，“为什么？”

“要我回答这个问题，不妨问问你自己为什么要吃牛肉，吃猪肉。他们吃人的理由不会比我们特殊到哪儿去。”他睁开眼睛看着他，“你们人类，不过是作为食物链的一环被异族当作美味的菜肴罢了。老鹰吃蛇，蛇吃青蛙，青蛙吃虫，虫吃菜。食用，消化，排泄。猎取和被猎取。没那么难理解。”

眉头紧皱的阿尔斐杰洛忍不住朝肚子里咽了下口水。

“他们吃人，是对龙族的一种莫大的挑衅。龙族不吃人，但人类是这个世界的一份子，龙族有义务守护你们。异族不但随意残害猎杀人类，还妄想取代我们。龙族只想在所有人不知道的情况下默默地守护着世界，而他们想要的只是支配。恐怖的统治。”

“……”

也许这其中有什么误会。他们总不能无缘无故地就想要侵略这个世界吧，一定有什么事促成了他们那样做……阿尔斐杰洛心想。尽管他的眼神似乎很急切地注视着自己的老师，想表达些自己的看法，但结果却是一言不发地听着奥诺马伊斯说完接下来的话。

“其实无论是人，龙，还是异族，都有各自生存的权利。仅仅因为种族不同而要实施杀戮的作法不但狭隘而且野蛮。但是为了保护世界和人类，我们别无他法。”

奥诺马伊斯思想的开放和成熟令阿尔斐杰洛大为惊叹。通过奥诺马伊斯的简单描述，阿尔斐杰洛对将来要对抗的、被冠名为异世界恶魔的那个族群也有了一定程度的了解。不过话题进行到这个份上，也就很难继续下去了。狼和羊，哪有什么共同话语可言？龙术士作为龙族最大的援助者，帮助他们消灭异族是天经地义的。再去探究这其中的来由又有什么意义。如今在阿尔斐杰洛心底，也已经有了类似「只能杀了他们」这种近乎毅然的决意。

“还真是无可奈何呢。”他语调干涩地说着。

这个青年大概已经明白了自己肩负的使命了吧。在洞悉了这一点后，奥诺马伊斯深感欣慰地起了身，站起来。“如果你没别的事……”他还要到龙神殿向两位龙王汇报阿尔斐杰洛训练的近况。

他从阿尔斐杰洛身边移开。阿尔斐杰洛赶紧站起来。

“再跟我说说乔贞。”

“乔贞？怎么了？”他回过头。

“我们一开始谈论的就是他不是吗？他这人怎样？”

“在我看来，他很好。他为龙族鞠躬尽瘁地奉献自己。在他手中丧命的异族数量超过其他龙术士剿灭的总和。外表颓废消沉，本质上是个怀着一颗热枕的心的温柔男子。我想不出任何撤换他的理由。”

“他在那位子上已经干了很久了吧？”

“近两百年的时间里就出过他一个首席。”奥诺马伊斯用另一种方式回答了阿尔斐杰洛的问话。

“龙术士怎么说也有十五个。难道首席是终生制的吗？”

奥诺马伊斯身体向前屈，凝视着他。他对乔贞总是抱有一种非凡的兴趣，奥诺马伊斯早就看出来了。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你来这里也有些时日了。两位族长对你的态度也很明显。他们当初点名要我重点栽培你。无论是原因还是目的你我都心里有数。既然如此有些事我也不该再瞒着你了。”

阿尔斐杰洛很开心。他知道自他接受魔导修炼以来，龙王一改先前对他的第一印象，越来越满意他的表现。这是最好的消息。他怀着期待的心情听奥诺马伊斯继续说。

“曾经有一个龙术士叫做修齐布兰卡。他是继乔贞、白罗加和苏洛之后的第四名龙术士。是个老龙术士了。他有上百年的时间完善自己。而他也确实做得很出色。龙王曾一度想要提拔修齐布兰卡担任第二任首席，解除乔贞的职务。可是令旁人艳羡的那个位置，他连一丝想得到的兴趣都没有，完完全全地辜负了龙王的美意。”

“为什么拒绝？”

“没有原因。就是不想当。”

“好自命清高的男人。”阿尔斐杰洛如此评价道。

“他是个愤世嫉俗的男人。他的内心有着太多的仇恨。”奥诺马伊斯给出完全不同的评语，“论起对异族的憎恨度，几乎没人比得过他。论实力，亦很少有人能出其右。他的确是首席的一个不错的人选。挑剔的龙王宁可让首席的位置空着也不会随便给其他不够格的龙术士坐。可是卡塔特长时间没人坐镇，龙王心里又觉得不踏实。因此在修齐布兰卡拒绝过后没几年，他们又把回到人间的乔贞迎了回来。乔贞被迫升升降降已经四回了。但是他却从来没有一句怨言。他和修齐布兰卡，都是值得我骄傲的学生。”

嘴角挂着一丝哀叹的奥诺马伊斯，似乎对乔贞和修齐布兰卡这两人格外看重。

“这样的话，无论是乔贞还是修齐布兰卡就都是我的榜样了。”

看着阿尔斐杰洛带着真挚表情的脸庞，奥诺马伊斯点了点头，离开了训练场。阿尔斐杰洛微弯着腰，恭敬地目送他离去。

但是在心底，他却对让奥诺马伊斯都不禁为之扼腕叹息的那两人没有半点好感。

 


	33. 阿尔斐杰洛（14）

 

半年后，在阿尔斐杰洛受训近一年左右，某一天，卡塔特迎来了一个客人。

他是个体格瘦削的男人，穿着近乎于黑色的深蓝色粗料织成的长袍，手提一根不到半米的木杖。彩虹桥的守护者杜拉斯特见到他时，原本放在佩剑剑柄上的右手抽了出来，抿起嘴唇堆出一个笑容，还一边打躬作揖一边陪送他离开彩虹桥。他径直走向龙之巅，穿行于人群中。不少守护者转过头，向他致敬。就连路过的龙族都对他展现出友好的一面。他先在龙神殿外稍息停留，等到龙王允许他谒见以后，方才进入。大约一刻钟后，他出来了。但他没有依照原路返回，而是改道“龙之腹”。在朝被汗水和操练声笼罩的训练场走去的路上，这名始终挂着微笑的男子依旧从容地接受着所有人的瞩目。他的名字是白罗加。

当白罗加抵达的时候，一天的课早就结束了。自主留下来练习的阿尔斐杰洛正沉溺于自己所制定的课后修行中，并未察觉有人靠近。在他身前矗立着一座与地面几乎垂直的山，不高，但又厚实又庞大。这山距离训练场地仅隔百米，由于离得近，经常作为“靶子”被用于龙术士还有守护者们的训练。龙王的力量能够使卡塔特自动修复受到毁坏的部位，将这片龙族壮美的栖息地的原貌保持了数万年。而龙术士训练时，弄坏一些东西也是在所难免的。因此，这座山便特地留作此用。两位龙王会定时将其修补好。

白罗加站在环绕着训练场的厚墙上，看着阿尔斐杰洛静立在山石前。他仅穿清凉的白袍，薄如蝉翼的料子几近透明，将他雄美修长的身躯勾勒。他深呼气一口，举起了右手。白罗加还在猜疑他要做什么，就看见他提起拳头直直地朝坚固硬实的山壁击打过去。血肉模糊的场景没有上演。叫人不敢相信的一幕出现了。受到这一猛击的山从中间裂开了一条缝，伴随着不甘心的轰隆声，缓缓向左右移开。恐怕连尚未成年的幼龙都无法轻易破坏的山，就像被狂风吹散的花儿一样裂成了两瓣。沿切口不断滚落的碎石在阿尔斐杰洛手臂间温顺地泻落，冲击在他被魔力包裹住的肌肤上，也冲击在白罗加受到震撼的心里。

白罗加不由得发出了惊叹声。就是这个声音使阿尔斐杰洛发现这里还有第二个人在场。他微眯眼睛，一道目光仿佛凌空飞去的剑，向百米开外的高墙射去。

见对方发现了自己，白罗加也不再隐藏。他把长袍衣襟一翻，跳了下去。在阿尔斐杰洛视线中从墙上一跃而下的男人转眼就出现在了自己眼前。移步之快，让他想起也曾在这附近窥视过自己练习的乔贞。这男人毫无疑问是龙术士了。但是他的外貌……

“你在做什么？”白罗加刚来到阿尔斐杰洛跟前就忍不住问，“竟然用蛮力打破了那座山？”

“有什么问题吗？”阿尔斐杰洛斜斜地看着这个忽然闯进来对自己指手画脚的男人。

“作为一个龙术士，行为却像个野蛮人。我们作战可不是靠拳头。”白罗加的语气里夹带着一丝自豪和轻蔑，“还是说，你故意把自己弄伤，好练习治愈术么？”

“我没受伤。”阿尔斐杰洛举起手给男人看，“魔力保护着我的手，连一点痛都感觉不到。”他的语气毫不示弱，“这不过是我给自己布置的课后作业罢了。我喜欢在奥诺马伊斯教给我的课程外进行拓展。既然奥诺马伊斯总说魔力是力量的根本，那我想如果我能主宰自身的魔力，让它成为保护自己主人身躯的铠甲，那么用脆弱的拳头去打破一座坚硬的山，自然也不在话下。”阿尔斐杰洛业余时间的“特训”总是丰富多彩。他有时还会偷偷跑到武器库寻找趁手的剑，独自比试，并想象伊凡就在眼前。一段时间不练剑他就会觉得浑身不舒服。

“打破这么个小山丘的确是没什么难的，”白罗加听完阿尔斐杰洛的叙述后马上说，“我稍微抬抬手杖就能……”

他的话被阿尔斐杰洛打断了。

“另外，有关龙术士的作战风格，我有着和你不同的见解。我认为正是因为龙术士太依赖于魔法了，才有必要加强自己的身体。如果能把自己的肉体锻炼得犹如钢铁一般，就不会存在被敌人攻破的缺点，也就没有什么事能难倒我了。”

这回白罗加没有搭话，只是盯着阿尔斐杰洛看。

“真是乱来。”过了半晌，他才说。

针对身体的强化的确在龙术士魔导修炼的范围内。可是据他所知，这个红金色头发的青年跟随奥诺马伊斯训练也不过一年，按流程，还没到上那门课的时候。这个家伙以领先于训练师授课进度的节奏进行自学，居然提前练习起还未学到的强化魔法，对魔力的运用的纯熟度亦是完美无瑕，已经到了强化自己的肉体徒手劈开山的地步……不知道龙王和奥诺马伊斯看到这景象后会是什么反应。白罗加没有将心底的波动表露出来，只是随口说了句乱来。无论怎样劝服自己，都无法平复心中的不爽。

等白罗加回过神来一看，才发现阿尔斐杰洛已经进入了警备状态。

因为卡塔特从不会有外人进来，所以阿尔斐杰洛才会在刚才放下应有的戒备心和这个男人进行了交流。直到现在他才意识到自己的鲁莽。他仿佛大敌在前一般地紧了紧两手的拳，紫罗兰色的眸子释放出猎鹰般锋利的精光死死地盯着对方，一刻也不放松。

这是个只看一眼就绝不会在人群中认错的男人。看外表三十岁上下。不过阿尔斐杰洛知道龙术士是不能单凭表象来判断年纪的。他生了一张方形脸。五官轮廓分明。发色很浅，淡黄偏白，垂在肩上。一双大而圆的琥珀色眼睛锐利生辉，有种狂热的神色。阿尔斐杰洛发现他的眼黑仁比一般人小，和龙族接近，粗看下来，好像某种猫科动物。深蓝近黑的衣服衬出他的眼睛更显犀利，就像头豹子。基于他的衣服颜色，和他瘦削的身材，加之他移动起来步履快捷，还真给阿尔斐杰洛一种黑豹的感觉。他的右手握着根木杖。阿尔斐杰洛能从中感受到有股魔力的气息萦绕在上面。这让他的视线在扫视完对方的身体后，最终落于那根朝外散发着魔力的木杖。

阿尔斐杰洛来这里一年了，除苏洛护送自己的那次外，他还从未见过有哪个龙术士没事上山拜访的。听说龙王平时很少召见分散在世界各地的龙术士。这个龙术士为什么要千里迢迢地来到卡塔特、还没有被龙王拒之门外呢？

接受着阿尔斐杰洛上上下下打量的白罗加也在观察对方。

近看之下原来是如此仪表堂堂的男人。他的身上有浑然天成的霸者之气。白罗加绕着阿尔斐杰洛转了一圈，然后回到最初站着的位置。阿尔斐杰洛脸色不悦地保持着腰部以下不动的姿态，脑袋忽左忽右，眼神随着他转动。

气氛在两人共同维持的沉默中诡异了起来。“说说，你的修行进行到哪一步了？”白罗加假装咳嗽一声，为化解尴尬而提问。

“你是谁？”阿尔斐杰洛终于问道，“一上来就问东问西的。”

“我是白罗加。白罗加·图鲁士。你应该听说过我吧？”

从顺序上说这人是乔贞以后的第二位龙术士。想不听说也难呐。阿尔斐杰洛边想边点了点头。

白罗加见状，高兴地把本就绷得跟一堵墙一般的腰板挺得更直了，“我刚完成两位龙王大人托付给我的一项任务，特来汇报战果。早就听说前段时间有个才华横溢的新人上山，以后会成为我的同僚，却一直无缘得见，感到很遗憾。今日过来就顺便看看你。果然是百闻不如一见呐。我能预见你不但前途无量，还能创下比前人更伟大的业绩。看到如今的卡塔特人才济济新人辈出，我就放心啦。”

作为比阿尔斐杰洛这位候补生早上山至少一个半世纪的龙术士，非但没有端着架子对晚辈一顿训示，反而堆着笑脸极尽能事地讨好，这实在是件怪事。虽然还没到溜须拍马的程度，但话语中的赞扬和博取对方好感的意味已经很明显了。阿尔斐杰洛谦虚地低下头，默默地听完白罗加的话。任务之类的事，他没听说过。但这男人应该不至于撒谎。一直过着两点一线苦行生活的自己，不知道龙王最近有派过龙术士去执行任务也是正常的。撇开那让人不适应的矫揉造作和他说着奉承话的腔调外，阿尔斐杰洛实在找不到任何不开心的理由。哪有人会不喜欢听好话的？

“前辈。”对着白罗加，他亲切地呼唤道。此时这位容貌俊俏的青年的脸，早已经笼上了一层名为表演的面纱，“我的导师奥诺马伊斯只是按照正常的进度在教我。可惜我这人太过愚钝，若不留堂反复进行练习，就无法完全掌握那些以我的资质而言过于博大精深的魔法。希望我刚才的胡乱瞎练不会让前辈见笑。”

白罗加听完，放声大笑，回音响彻四周。破损的山和远处的高墙似乎很不以为然地冷眼旁观。当笑声终止，阿尔斐杰洛仍然谦恭地低着头，任由对方说笑。

“那我就不打扰你修炼了。”白罗加双手交叠在身后，好像要走，“对于把乔贞从首席的位子上踢下来这事儿，我可是高度支持你的哦。”

“前辈，请留步。”

身后响起了阿尔斐杰洛的挽留声。

白罗加刚准备抬起的脚步落下了，微微地挑起眉，“还有事？”

“从刚才起就有点在意……前辈手上的木杖，是作什么用途的呢？”阿尔斐杰洛讨巧地笑着。

“哦，这个啊？”白罗加像是要展示某件价值千金的贵重品一般小心翼翼地、甚至让人感到有些做作地抬起手，“显而易见，这是一根法杖。”

不用说我也知道。阿尔斐杰洛想。但他不相信这杖只是纯粹装饰用的。在它的上面有很明显的魔力在流动。它一定别有用途。

仔细观察，这根木杖的长度不及半米，前端是越发尖细的针形，末端镶着一颗水晶。白罗加右手捧着它，左手爱怜地沿着笔直的杖身轻抚。

“并不是每个龙术士都有属于自己的法杖。据我所知目前也就两个人有。一个是我，一个是耶莲娜。那是个女人。”不知为什么他特地对被他提及的那名龙术士的性别进行了强调，“虽然我没见过她，但我有充分的理由相信那女人是在模仿我。”

“的确很少见。”阿尔斐杰洛附和着。他从没见过乔贞、苏洛或卢奎莎携带法杖。

“是吧？毕竟像我这样具备未雨绸缪意识的人并不多。”白罗加又笑了，笑声高亢甜腻，“法杖可以储存龙术士平时积蓄的能量，在需要的时间和场合将这些能量释放出来。歼灭数量远超过己方的敌人时能取得很不错的效果。”

阿尔斐杰洛发出了感慨，连连称奇。“您的杖是用什么材质制成的？”

“你不单单只是问问吧？”白罗加侧目望着他，“如果只是出于好奇，我就不告诉你。”

“我想学。”阿尔斐杰洛说，“我也认为防患于未然很有必要。我是真心实意的。还请前辈替我指点迷津。”说完，还鞠了个躬。

白罗加琥珀色的眼瞳里闪现着愉快的光芒，对阿尔斐杰洛虚心请教的态度大为满意。他尽情地在眼睛发亮的红发晚辈眼前展现自己的法杖。

“魔杖，神杖，或法杖，怎样叫它都行。这玩意儿主要是由杖木和杖芯两部分组成的。我采用的木材是白桦木，用我本人的鲜血进行加固，即使施以蛮力亦极难折断。血咒是很常用的提高物体坚硬度的方法。这种小手段奥诺马伊斯以后会教你的。杖芯你看不到，但我可以告诉你我是走遍了东方广袤的干燥土地，才寻觅到合适的内芯镶进去的。一条浑身布满大块大块金色花斑的蟒蛇，我称它为黄金蟒。我拔掉了它的舌头。越是独特和稀有的物质就越容易提取和凝聚魔力。龙鳞也可以，还容易获取。稀有灵兽的毛发或鸟类的尾羽也都行。再看杖杆，雕刻着许多很容易忽略的精美而细小的花纹。那是各种魔符。还有尾部的水晶石。它们都起到储存魔力的作用。”解说完毕后，他特意一问，“你将来也会制作自己的法杖吗？”

“那是当然的。我很需要这样的一根法杖。”

“那你记住，水晶，贝壳和羽毛，都能镶嵌在底部。随你挑选。杖木可以选择橡树，银杏，冬青，棕榈，白杨，紫衫，柳树等等。或者跟我一样用白桦树。”

“要怎样去找最适合的材料呢？杖身也好，杖芯也好，还有其他的装饰物。像前辈那样游历世界吗？”阿尔斐杰洛坦言，“我不一定有那么多时间，也不一定有前辈的好运气，能找到心仪的素材。”

白罗加眼黑尖利的瞳眸眯了起来。首席要住在山上，的确没什么时间去寻访。白罗加尽管心里郁闷至极，却还是摆出一副教导无知之人的学士的姿态，说，“相信我，当你第一眼看到它们时，你会知道的。你会有种‘这就是我要的那个东西’的感觉。触摸后，你会不自觉地产生一种强烈的占有欲望。不惜一切代价也要将它得到手。我说不清为何会产生那种感觉。人的直觉没法解释。对于将要陪伴着不朽的自己终生的必需物，总不能亏待自己嘛。”

仔细地咀嚼着白罗加传授给自己的新知识，阿尔斐杰洛的心中充满了兴奋和向往。

“好了，剩下的你就自己慢慢琢磨吧。我还得跟奥诺马伊斯打声招呼。算起来快两年没见到他了。我有点想他。再会！”

这次白罗加没有停留。这个阿尔斐杰洛曾不下一次听闻过其名、却因为没被奥诺马伊斯重点提及而使得他认定没有太大调查必要的男人，在阿尔斐杰洛的眼皮下大摇大摆地离开了。阿尔斐杰洛一面弯腰恭送着他，一面偷偷尝试着去感知他身上的魔力。结果，感觉到的却是虚无。

目前的我还比不过这男人。这一刻阿尔斐杰洛才发现自己之前的想法有多么愚昧。他一边想，一边将龙术士白罗加·图鲁士的名字印在心里。他开始对这个男人抱有兴趣了，并无比后悔过去的自己将研究白罗加的必要性置于乔贞和修齐布兰卡之下。

于是到了第二天，阿尔斐杰洛向奥诺马伊斯询问白罗加的事。

“和那样的男人还是保持距离，少来往。”

奥诺马伊斯一听到弟子的问题，就立刻表现出很介意的态度来，严肃地警告他。

“我不明白您为何会这样说。我常听守护者谈及白罗加，说他是个很忠心的龙术士，全心全意地为卡塔特解决异族问题，完成了许多高难度的任务。”

阿尔斐杰洛当然不会是被一两句毫无理由的勒令就能轻易打发的人。对于弟子刨根问底的毛病，奥诺马伊斯也没有办法。

“他的确做了很多事。但即便是三岁孩童也明白无偿奉公不会凭空而来。”奥诺马伊斯过分凝重的神色凸显出他僵硬严峻的面容。他双手插在未着一丝衣物的腰上，拇指搭着刀柄，数柄短刃在阳光下熠熠闪烁，“你是预备首席的事已经人尽皆知了。你认为白罗加这时候亲近你只是单纯地和你闲聊吗？”

“我并非没想到他意图和我打好关系……但我也没什么损失。他告诉了我很多有关制作龙术士魔杖的秘诀。”

“那些知识我以后也会教你。所有除实践外的课本知识，草药，占卜，魔法史，甚至天文地理……只要和魔法沾上一丝关系，并能给龙术士的生存和战斗提供一丝帮助的知识，我都会传授给你。只是没到时候。那些课被我安排在了最后。如今因为你的贪婪，我史无前例地透露了今后的课程安排。为什么你总是如此心急呢？有干预他人的闲工夫何不把精力用在修养你自己的身心之上？”这不是奥诺马伊斯第一次提醒阿尔斐杰洛了，但却是他把话说得最露骨的一次。“你的聪慧与才智、刻苦与钻研精神确实无人可及，可你的欲念也随着你的进步在不断膨胀。而我也因为想要褒奖你的努力一直以来都对你太过纵容了。乔贞，修齐布兰卡，白罗加……下一个是谁？你了解地那么透彻是为了什么？他们都是你的同伴而非你之敌。也许我只有把你也绑到那上面去你才能不再管别人的闲事，专心致志地走完成为一名合格龙术士的修行之路吧？”

奥诺马伊斯提到了曾经捆绑了在龙术士中也属于败类之典范的贾修二十天的银链和立柱，他对阿尔斐杰洛将心思过分投注在正业之外的事务上的不满十分通畅地传达到了阿尔斐杰洛的胸中。受到批评的红发青年羞愧难当地低下头，连连道歉。之后一连几个月他都低调做人，认真学习，没再过问过其他的事。可是那一天训练结束后在内心衍生的某个想法，却从未真正消失。

这想法强烈得促使他做了那件事。

奥诺马伊斯虽然没有过多得将白罗加的事迹透露给阿尔斐杰洛，但有人能满足他的需求。卡塔特目前共有106名守护者。他们为首席龙术士和正值训练期的龙术士候补生送达一日三餐的执勤表乍看之下像是胡乱排列的。然而阿尔斐杰洛居然有本事研究出这其中的规律，算准迪特里希下一次替他送饭是在什么时候，然后翘首企盼而又不动声色地等待着。

果然不出预期，这天，又轮到迪特里希执勤。这是一年多的时间里他第九次给阿尔斐杰洛送晚饭。

迪特里希从来没喜欢过这份在守护者正职外的兼职工作。但每次一接到要给阿尔斐杰洛送饭的指令，他就难以掩饰脸上的喜悦。因为这意味着他将得到比平常守护者们的伙食规格高上很多倍的美味大餐。阿尔斐杰洛总是乐于和他分享享用美食的乐趣。久而久之，迪特里希的胆子也越发的大起来，坦然地接受对方的款待了。

桌面上摆着的除了许多龙族特制的各式小点心以外，还有好几道以牛肉和猪肉为主的荤食。阿尔斐杰洛举止优雅地拿着一块紫薯酥饼小口小口地啃。而迪特里希则形象尽失地一个劲地往嘴里塞荤菜。蘸着烤肉的油弄脏了他粗糙的十指和下巴处没剃干净的胡渣。

进餐的气氛很轻松，这不失为一个套话的好时机。“你有没有给白罗加送过饭呀？”这句连脑子都不需要用就能知道答案的问话是阿尔斐杰洛在相当随意的语境下问出来的。

“白罗加？”叼着一大块牛肉的壮汉稍微想了想这名字代表的人以及这人长着的脸，“怎么可能啊？我哪有那福气去伺候一个一百六十年前就在奥诺马伊斯手里毕业离开卡塔特的家伙？他比我的祖父和祖母加起来都老。”

“那你多少也听到些那男人的事情吧。你的消息总是那么灵通。”在闪现着诚恳之意的紫罗兰色瞳孔的映衬下，阿尔斐杰洛的露齿一笑显得格外清爽。

“你问对人了。你想知道他什么？”

迪特里希并不在乎阿尔斐杰洛探知白罗加秘密的意图是什么。只要能蹭上饭，就算要他把肚子里知道的一切都倒出来也无妨。龙王又没规定不能私底下议论龙术士。而且既然是在只有自己和对方共处一室密谈的情况下，只要两个人都不泄露就不会传出去。

“他是个怎样的人？好相处吗？”阿尔斐杰洛说出目前的他所能想到的任何问题，眉头紧皱，尽力地想着。停顿了一会儿他又问，“作为龙术士他强不强？”再过一会儿又问，“为什么他没当上首席？龙王待他怎样？其他人又怎么看他？他在卡塔特声望高不高？”不断地补充着。

“看你不停地提问也挺累，我索性都告诉你好了。”透过胡子上快要滴下来的油水，迪特里希露出满嘴黄牙。

阿尔斐杰洛满意地在即将喋喋不休的大汉面前安静地充当一名听众。

“这儿大部分的人都很崇敬白罗加，一个对自己肩负的事业充满热枕、浑身都散发着一股无私奉献的精神，还善于伪装的人，怎么会不引起大众的喜爱呢？可我就是看不惯他那份装腔作势、故作高深的劲儿。你还记得几个月前他大张声势地来山上觐见两位龙王吧？那不过就是一桩平凡的小任务，那样的任务每个龙术士一年都要接上好几笔。通常叫跟随龙术士的密探来汇报结果就可以了。只有他偏要搞特殊。有不少人都大力赞扬他凡事亲力亲为的精神，可我知道才不是那么一回事呢！他就是爱表现。我打从第一眼见到那个男人就不喜欢。我嗅得出来，他可不是什么和颜悦色的山羊。他就是条滥竽充数的蛇。”

迪特里希表述的内容及他对白罗加充满着不屑的直白评论都让阿尔斐杰洛感到很震惊。尽管对这个壮汉说话做事从不绕弯子的性格已经充分了解了，他还是难掩脸上的诧异。他有点在意地挑眉看着迪特里希，问道，“一定有什么事让你作出这样的判断吧？”

“也不是什么秘密，只是平时没人会提起来。关于白罗加私下找乔贞决斗的事。”

“龙术士之间应该是不允许私斗的。”阿尔斐杰洛煞有介事地说。

“是有这条规定没错。”迪特里希答道，“但当事人不说，当事人各自的从者也肯配合的话，就会成为无头案。”他嚼肉的噪音伴随他粗哑的嗓音充斥着房间，“具体事发时间我不清楚。趁乔贞某次外出执行任务的机会，白罗加找到他，提出决斗的要求。他好像很坚定地在那儿等了乔贞好几个钟头。乔贞自然不会答允，可白罗加愣是软磨硬泡逼得他不得不出手。两个人都是当世数一数二的强者，但乔贞技高一筹，在魔术对抗中击败了白罗加。也不知道是哪个密探说漏了嘴，后来这事儿传了出去，老家伙们非常震怒。可他们除了疯狂地怒斥乔贞和白罗加以外也没有别的办法。在那个年代，龙术士就跟稀有动物似的，数量按一个手都能数过来。龙王对白罗加发出严厉的警告，告诫他下不为例，事情也就不了了之了。我就知道那么多。你倒是分析分析，白罗加找乔贞决斗是抱着什么目的？”

“他想得到乔贞的位置。”阿尔斐杰洛脱口而出。

“所以你明白了吧？他满脑子只想当首席。”香气扑鼻的鱿鱼圈在迪特里希粗壮的食指间打转，“龙王看不上他，他只能找坐在那位子上的人撒气，还失败了。”

“我还是不明白。”阿尔斐杰洛苦涩地摇着头，“论资历白罗加算是仅次于乔贞。即使他的实力略逊乔贞，也不用一百多年来都仰仗着乔贞一个人吧？龙王为什么不给别人机会？”

“换做我也不会选白罗加啊。在勤勤恳恳的老实人乔贞和整天想着不断往上爬的白罗加之间，就算是你也会选前者吧？”

迪特里希完全一副置身事外的模样，毫不顾忌地说着在他看来再正常不过的话，可是阿尔斐杰洛却在听了他的话之后觉得耳朵有些刺痛因而在嘴际扬起了细微的不满意的弧度。不过粗心的迪特里希没有注意到，依旧一边吃一边对请客他享受丰盛晚餐的红发美青年笑谈。

“比起充装成温顺的羊的毒蛇，还是忠诚的猎犬更值得信任，或者说摆布。你说对不对？”

“也许你说得没错。”阿尔斐杰洛的头点得非常艰难，“但是论功绩，白罗加应该不下于乔贞才对。”连他自己都不明白干嘛要替心目中的假想敌进行辩护了。

对于他的辩解迪特里希很不以为然地晃了晃脑袋，“的确有人为白罗加叫屈，那家伙也确实声望不低，也很善于收买人心。但对他心怀不满的人绝对比他的拥护者要多。他功绩卓越不假，但他的功绩很大程度上是建立于‘掠夺’。他经常把手伸向本不该由他招惹的任务，说好听点叫做主动请缨、协助同僚、为龙王分忧，其实就是抢别人的功劳给自己立威罢了。好名声都让他给占了。其实这作为指责他的依据是不足的。谁出马都一样，只要能为龙族和这个世界出一份力就够了。真正为人诟病的是他杀敌的风格。”

听到这里，阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛不由得眯缝起来。

“他执行任务时的残忍、肮脏和卑鄙的程度远胜过他的同僚。他打倒了数不清的异族。对敌人一点也不手软，对妨碍他完成任务的人也从不心软。他信奉宁可错杀一百也不可漏过一个的信念。对被消灭的弱者从不会有任何的罪恶感。你知道达斯机械兽人族靠吃人变成人类的模样潜伏在被害者的家里吧？多数异族都很会演戏，特别特别的狡猾。他们长时间与人类生活在一起，在猎物的社会里与猎物保持着微妙的共存关系不使身份曝光，靠的就是演戏。即使龙术士找上门，他们也不会轻易暴露身份。依靠亲情的力量和适当的演技，博取怜悯，消除猜疑，妄图蒙混过关。好多龙术士都吃过这个亏。情报出错的可能是存在的。要是不慎错杀人类，势必会引起很坏的后果。谁也不愿担负那样的骂名。可在白罗加面前所有伪装的伎俩都变得不再可行。为了引诱异族上钩，逼迫他们撕破虚假的表皮‘变身’，就算要他利用受害者无辜的家属他也不会犹豫一下。一旦起了杀意就绝不会罢手。屠杀跪地求饶、想要逃跑的异族，冷眼旁观伤心不已的家人，无情地将他们也一起杀死，只是为了防止风声被走漏。而其他的龙术士，往往只会做到用催眠术消除知情者记忆的这一步就罢手了。为猎杀区区一个异族而在公众面前大规模地施法对他来说也不是一两次了。在与异族长期的对抗中取得不俗成绩的白罗加终于不负期待，荣登杀敌数仅次于乔贞的第二名。当然啦，离乔贞还差得很远。我可是看其他守护者排过排名榜的。白罗加的双手沾满了鲜血，在了解他事迹的人心目中他可是臭名昭著啊。我从别人那儿听到的也就这么多，可能带点儿夸张成分，但大抵就是那八|九不离十的样子。与乔贞以魔术手段决斗也许是他这辈子做出的最常规的事了吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛在迪特里希阐述完毕后整整呆了一分钟。在迪特里希响个不停的咀嚼声中，他过了好久才勉强续上话。

“我还没正式成为一个龙术士，但龙术士这类人，在经受了常人难以估量的严酷的修行后，多多少少也会对苦难有更深的理解从而对遭受苦难的人产生些同情心吧。守护他人的初衷，即便以后成功了也不应该抛弃。奥诺马伊斯一直教导我，龙术士必须遵守自己世界里的法则。可是白罗加这个人……”平静地表述着看法的阿尔斐杰洛的声音里渗透出一股寒气，“我很惊讶他竟然丝毫没有身为龙术士所应有的自豪感。彻底不择手段的作法，着实令人发指。”

“他总以为龙王不会忘记他昔日的功绩，期待着有朝一日能借此登上首席的宝座。可事实怎样呢？哈。”大汉咧嘴笑笑，“我猜那两个老人家其实也很讨厌白罗加这种可以很无所谓地使用卑劣手段的男人，但又不能当面表现出来。在很多时候还要依赖白罗加的杀伐果断去解决许多很麻烦的问题。他们一边用甜言蜜语安抚他，让他望眼欲穿地等待着虚幻的机会，一边又利用其他龙术士压制他，处处对他进行防范。哈哈，两只老狐狸。”

迪特里希最后吞下了一块猪肉馅饼。残留在餐盘中的油脂在他漆黑发亮的眼眸里荡漾着。将阿尔斐杰洛晚餐几乎搜刮一空的迪特里希大为满足地挺了挺被塞得满满的肚皮，伸手去抓桌子上精致的餐巾擦手。

“这样看来他还真是个可悲的男人啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛无趣地咕哝自语着。在迪特里希颇为逼真的描述中，他渐渐明白奥诺马伊斯之前警告自己不要与白罗加打交道的原因了。但——

我和那男人是不同的。龙王是真的欣赏我，而假意许诺他。

只要一想到自己承载着卡塔特所有人的希望，是将要取代乔贞的一颗新星，新时代的开辟者，他的心情就会逐渐变得很好。就连奥诺马伊斯也必须承认他是一名够格的预备首席。

“哎，不知不觉唠叨了那么多，反正对这个家伙你还是小心为上。”耸肩一笑的大汉用擦干净了的手抓了抓自己那像是筑建到一半就被放弃的鸟巢般的乱发，站了起来，“感谢今晚的款待。我迫不及待地等着下一次了。”

“我无所谓啊。随时欢迎你过来陪我一起吃。”

阿尔斐杰洛嘴角扬起细微的笑意，帮迪特里希一起收拾饭桌，送他到门口。实话说，他没怎么吃饱，只要迪特里希一来他就没法吃饱。然而此刻腹中的空虚感和丰富的情报比起来，却比任何时候都让他感到快意。

……

光阴似箭，迅速流逝。阿尔斐杰洛每天都在进步，每天都在变得强大。他飞速剧增的魔导水准和堪称完美的表现，令以往所有质疑过他的人皆是缄口不言，恨得牙痒痒。他已经能清晰地感知到奥诺马伊斯身上的魔力了。但他谁也没说。

最后的试炼即将临近。检验阿尔斐杰洛两年训练成果的那一天，已经不远了。

可有些事注定不会改变。原因在于阿尔斐杰洛的契约龙对象的评选始终都在如期地进行着，而这样的评选激发了某些人的不满。

这天，他被传召到龙神殿接受两名族长的问话。也就是再平常不过的客套性的交流，问些训练的事，在卡塔特住不住得惯，再或者对未来有何种向往之类的。在近两年的时间里这已经不是阿尔斐杰洛首次被召唤过去了。每过一段固定的日子，龙王都会要求他觐见一次。而时间通常安排在上课以前。

阿尔斐杰洛早早地来到龙之巅山脚下，通过复杂的山路攀上半山腰抵达龙神殿，准备召见结束后立刻奔赴训练场。可是事情出现了变化。他没想到在亮堂的大殿内抢在他之前面见龙王的竟然是他认定的死敌——雅麦斯。

他仅凭声音就判断出雅麦斯在里面。阿尔斐杰洛对雅麦斯的声音记得很牢。此刻，很刺耳的争执声毫不费力地隔着淡金色的厚墙传了出来。两名站岗的守护者单手握住各自的佩剑剑柄，面无表情地站在原处，对于类似的争吵已经习以为常因此没有半分动容。

“我只是在维护我族的利益！”

阿尔斐杰洛似乎听见雅麦斯在朝两位龙王大声呵斥。他用的是龙语，语速很急，但是对龙语的使用早已滚瓜烂熟的阿尔斐杰洛还是很轻松地听懂了他的意思。

火龙王好像说了些什么，可是比起他那急躁的火龙族后裔的嗓门，他的声音尽管不失年轻时候的锐气但实在是太轻了。阿尔斐杰洛只听得到其中的一句话。火龙王说，“那也拜托你有点大局意识。”

“把龙族最精英的战士贡献给人类驱使就体现了大局意识吗？”又轮到雅麦斯说话了，“没错，我们是在衰退，但我们原本是自由的。现在却成了人类的附庸。这和被卖到屠宰场的牲口有什么分别？要我当那个垃圾的从者？除非我死！”

雅麦斯急如暴雷般的喝斥声终于停了下来。即使是隔着一道墙的阿尔斐杰洛，都吓得倒吸一口凉气。更不要说直面雅麦斯的那两位被气得浑身发抖的老者了。

海龙王插不上话。“这可由不得你！”火龙王被逼得抬高了声音。恐怕也只有强硬如火龙王才不会在雅麦斯的威胁下妥协。“乔贞那次你已经违抗了我，这回说什么也不行！你就等着缔结契约的那一日吧！你就算把所有你能煽动的人都叫来抗议也没用。做过太多次了。这点我可以向你保证。”

守护者轻轻打开大门，让阿尔斐杰洛进去。当走进华丽庄严的殿内后，被火龙王的一席话弄得气结不已、正甩着衣袖打算掉头的雅麦斯血红色的尖针瞳孔立刻亮起仿佛要吃人的凶光冷冷地扫视过来。阿尔斐杰洛尽可能地不去看他，踩着镇定自若的脚步在台阶前停下，面露适当的笑容，向高坐于宝座上的两位白发老人问候行礼。

议事大厅内，空气中弥漫着胡椒、肉豆蔻、肉桂等香料混杂在一起的馨香气息，还不乏有股阳光的味道。那是雅麦斯身上独有的气味。火红色头发的龙族男子的脚步接近了红金色头发的人类男子。

“——该死的人类。”雅麦斯粗声地说。

阿尔斐杰洛本以为自己早就习惯对方的冷嘲热讽了，可是当雅麦斯凑近他对他恶言相向的时候，阿尔斐杰洛发现自己紧握起拳头的双手竟在颤抖。

“不要那样和阿尔斐杰洛说话！”火龙王斥责道。

“不要紧的。一定是我还做得不够好。”阿尔斐杰洛唯有通过故作坚强的干笑方能掩饰他对雅麦斯没来由的惧意。

而他不斤斤计较的肚量和不记仇的宽容心，在龙王的眼里却是值得赞许的品质。两位老者都满意地笑了。

“圆滑的家伙。”

雅麦斯最后咬牙嘟哝了一句，朝满脸笑意的火龙王瞥了一眼，怒气冲冲地走了。即便他已经离开大殿，阿尔斐杰洛还能依稀感受到他的怒气弥漫在空气中怎样也散不开。

而后果然又到了例行的嘘寒问暖的时间。双方都皮笑肉不笑地进行着友好而又颇为虚伪的对话。十分钟后阿尔斐杰洛离开了。他到外面做了好几次深呼吸，觉得还是和奥诺马伊斯相处比较轻松。

在这次谈话中龙王提到了“最后的试炼。”掰手指头算的话距离试炼只剩下十天了。

阿尔斐杰洛没有片刻的放松，早就在心中作出要将自己优异的表现贯彻得有始有终的决意。可是上天偏偏又和他开了个玩笑。他居然罕见地迟到了。

而这绝对是事出有因。并不是在龙神殿逗留太久，而是——在殿外围着花圃的一群龙族中，他看见了混在族人之中的某个熟悉的身影。尽管他花了一些功夫才想起对方是谁。

苍蓝色的针刺般的短发……是许普斯，苏洛的从者。

许普斯因为迅疾的山风而半闭着眼睛，悠然地听着身边族人说的话。阿尔斐杰洛定神看了他好几眼，看着他们持续地聊了一会儿，确定没认错人之后，这才整理了一下自己被风刮得底部向上翻的长袍，走过去。

“许普斯，”在他的叫唤下对方回过了头，“你怎么在这儿？苏洛是不是也……”

许普斯慢悠悠地往前走两步，比周围的族人离阿尔斐杰洛更近些。

“他不在。”

许普斯干脆地回答道。所有的人都看着阿尔斐杰洛，好奇他接下来打算问什么。

“那你……”阿尔斐杰洛尽量让自己的视线只对准许普斯一个，但又尽量不去盯着许普斯的脸，眼神大部分情况下都在他的衣服和地面之间徘徊，“你不是应该一直待在他身边的？”

“事情不像你想得那样。我差不多有一半的时间和族人待在一起。我喜欢和族人在一起，胜过和他。”

“可上次你还跟着苏洛护送我呢。”阿尔斐杰洛微微皱起眉头，“还记得吗，两年前。虽然你一直都待在他脖子后面的魔法阵里。”

“主人要护送你，那么我也在暗地里送一程。这没什么，正常得很。”许普斯面部的肌肉有些许的起伏。也许他想笑，但最终还是没有。

“我这两年都没见到你。”

“这也很正常。我和你没什么交集。我前面说了我也不是一直都在这儿。”

也许是你一直都故意躲着我。阿尔斐杰洛想。

“卢奎莎的从者也在吗？”隔了一会儿，他又问。

“我和吉芙纳至少得有一个跟着他们。我的主人和吉芙纳的主人之间的关系……”

许普斯没有说下去。他眯起蓝色的眼睛，眼里充满着希望谈话快点结束的迫切感。这股迫切感逐渐传到阿尔斐杰洛这边，使他下意识地想起了希赛勒斯的脸庞。许普斯对自己的冷漠态度简直和热情的希赛勒斯没法比。阿尔斐杰洛自知对方不想再和自己多说什么。既然如此，心领神会的他也就不再纠缠了。

他向许普斯告了别，看见许普斯归位后，便识相地转过身离开了这群攀谈被自己打断了的龙族。阿尔斐杰洛事后不停地猜想许普斯当时没说完的话究竟是什么。或许他想说：他们的关系你又不是不知道。他们经常在一起。

所以，龙族派出去的与龙术士建立契约的从者，还身负监视自家主人的职责吗？

阿尔斐杰洛希望自己的猜测是错误的。在纷乱不定的思绪下，他放慢了赶路的步伐。因此，尽管和许普斯的重逢仅经过了短短的几分钟，却还是促成了阿尔斐杰洛自训练以来唯一的一次迟到。

对于连续超过七百天都坚持比自己早到训练场至少半小时的弟子晚来几分钟的异常状况，奥诺马伊斯并没有追究。

训练已步入收尾阶段。就像奥诺马伊斯先前保证的那样，阿尔斐杰洛这些天接受的都是由草药学、占卜学、天文学、魔法史学等构成的“书本知识”。一天的训练很快就过去了。阿尔斐杰洛照惯例留下来自习，默念着背诵所有的要点，一遍又一遍，直至将它们烂熟于心。

奥诺马伊斯在下课后的三小时再次返回训练场，发现阿尔斐杰洛一个人靠着石柱坐在地上，竟然还没有走。

他来到弟子身边。阿尔斐杰洛霍地起身，向他致敬。

“最近你还是早点回去歇息比较好。保存体力和我过招。”

“啊，说起来，还真是有点紧张。得赢了老师才能获得摘取龙术士之位的资格……”

“说这话可真不像你。况且也没什么好紧张的。每个为最终测试忧心忡忡的学生最后都顺利毕了业。你已经能感知我的魔力了吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛自知瞒不过，索性坦诚地点点头。“老师，能恳求您一件事么？”他的口吻冷静而有礼，“当我又说了您不想听的话，请您不要生气。”

“你有疑问就问吧。”

奥诺马伊斯并没有感到不耐烦。在两年的朝夕相处间，每天都要和阿尔斐杰洛见面的奥诺马伊斯早就习惯他提出的各种问题了。

“您能不能给乔贞，修齐布兰卡，白罗加，还有我打分？”

尽管早在脑中想出了各种可能被提出的问题，也大致猜到阿尔斐杰洛感兴趣的方向，然而这个问题还是难倒了奥诺马伊斯。

“做好自己，不要嫉妒他人。我告诫过你好多次了。”

“果然是这样啊……对于我的屡教不改老师也感到很厌烦吧？说起来我还真是个糟糕透顶的弟子。我只是……没法不去想那些。”

阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角抽搐了一下，语音充满了自嘲。

奥诺马伊斯端详他半晌，沉静地说，“你也不必妄自菲薄。每个人都有各自的优缺点。普天之下只有一个阿尔斐杰洛。不可复制。他们也取代不了你。”

奥诺马伊斯的肯定让阿尔斐杰洛感到好受些了。他试着说些别的什么，“换个问题吧。我的从者是谁？这我总有知道的权利。”

“十有八|九是雅麦斯，尽管他本人强烈反对。”

“就没有除开雅麦斯以外的其他人选了？”阿尔斐杰洛不假思索地问。

“好马配好鞍，你不想得到最优秀的从者？能和身份地位与海龙族布里斯对等、且具有最为高贵的血统的火龙族雅麦斯订立契约，换做其他龙术士就该偷笑了。”

“我……”

阿尔斐杰洛听过龙神殿内太多次的争吵。他经常会好奇地躲在很远的地方听着，不敢靠近。他早有预感，最终成为自己的从者的龙族会是雅麦斯。尽管他一想到自己和雅麦斯初次结识时的场景，以及每一次令人不愉快的摩擦，包括今天早晨的碰撞，就对那个桀骜不驯的男人将来会跟自己分享生命感到恶心。但他说服自己，雅麦斯是最强的。奥诺马伊斯的话也证明了这点。雅麦斯至今都未跟随某人，是因为他必须等到一个最强的人。而只有自己才配得起最强龙术士的名号。

“哈，也对。”

于是阿尔斐杰洛挺起胸膛，露出微笑，接受了这个现实。

 


	34. 阿尔斐杰洛（15）

XXIX

 

这一天终于到了——最后的试炼。

必须击败自己的导师奥诺马伊斯，才能宣告顺利出师，从而取得合格龙术士的资格。

为了迎接这场在师徒间展开的、决定阿尔斐杰洛今后命运的对决，卡塔特的龙族早就做了充足的准备工作，对训练场进行了“改造”。首先，训练场外由火龙王和海龙王大人联合铺下的数重结界，防止极可能上演的激烈打斗将周围的建筑物波及。其次，留出足够宽敞的场地给师徒切磋，在以正中央为圆心往外数一百米的地方，有用食盐洒在地上画成的圈。最后，在白圈外围，近两百个座位临时搭起，一列比一列高，环绕着整个训练场。无论是受到邀请还是自发前来的人们，都能像亲临竞技场观赏角斗士表演那般观看这场试炼。两位至尊显赫的族长，坐在高台最前端的贵宾席。其余的龙族坐在靠后几排，所占的人数至少高达龙族总人数的八成，在他们更外围站得最高的还有几十名守护者。当试炼结束后，所有的改造都将被拆除。相同的事如此循环往复的出现，如今已经是第十六次了。

此时，所有列席的众人都已经找到各自的座位就坐了。群众低沉的吆喝声在风中飘荡。场面的壮观让早已登场的阿尔斐杰洛有些喘不过气。他是个需要被关注的人。在今天到来前，他曾在脑海里勾勒过无数个可能出现的画面，但没有一个如此刻这般真实。好多人看着他，眼里漾满不同的情感。有三个人阿尔斐杰洛没在人群中看见，分别是乔贞，布里斯和雅麦斯。阿尔斐杰洛一面揣摩他们各自缺席的理由，一面环顾看台，寻找熟人。希赛勒斯前阵子离开了卡塔特，他的同胞弟弟尼克勒斯坐在第三排，两只手搭在前排的椅背上。那张和兄长极其相似的清秀的脸孔，此时却犹如凶神恶煞一般没有半分和善的表情。许普斯紧挨在尼克勒斯右边坐着，双手抱胸，神情冷淡而空灵，看不出他在想什么。阿尔斐杰洛调回视线，目视前方。奥诺马伊斯也已进场，在离弟子三十米远的地方站立着。他从头到脚没有半点可提供防御的部件，不像看台上的守护者们那般身披厚甲，他不但穿着布料很差的裤子，还将上身整个坦露，露出那些丑陋不堪的、纵横交错在一起的大大小小的伤疤。师父那简直没有一块好皮肤的身体，在阿尔斐杰洛看来几乎浑身都存在着可以被击破的弱点。悉心教导了自己两年的人成为对战之人。这份冲突感让阿尔斐杰洛体会到些许无奈。随着时间临近，他悄悄地把眉头皱了起来。他并不因到场的人数目之多而感到紧张，只是由于和他相向而立的师父奥诺马伊斯那气定神闲的姿态让他摸不着头脑而稍显忧虑。有一名顶上毛发快要全部掉光的老年火龙族男子担任司仪，裁判则是坐在最前列的两位龙王。这时候，火龙王向司仪点了点头。时辰已经差不多了。司仪开始高声宣告试炼的规则，“奥诺马伊斯对阵阿尔斐杰洛·罗西。这场比试旨在点到为止，不可伤及对方性命。中途亦不可有场外的人插手。倒地者及掉出白圈者即算失败。现在，我宣布，‘最终试炼’开始！”

当司仪的声音落下后，阿尔斐杰洛发现自己竟然心如止水。先前仅有的那丝紧张已经随着这一刻的来临泯灭无踪。如今的他，只剩下打败导师获得龙术士首席之位这一个念头溢满胸腔。在他眼里，仿佛全世界的人此刻都在紧紧地凝视着他。当胜利降临以后，他的名字将会被人们永远的铭记。多么令人振奋啊。

试炼开始，双方均用上了自己最高超的技艺。正如司仪所说，这不是生死相拼的较量，更像是一场术士同行之间的秘术决斗。奥诺马伊斯的身份虽然不是龙术士，但他通晓魔法，是卡塔特魔导大师团体中间的代表人物。正因为他和自己一样也是个值得夸耀的一流魔法师，所以在阿尔斐杰洛的预想中，他们之间的对决本应该是一场高贵并能够充分展示自身技巧的绅士游戏。一方施展令对手感叹、敬佩的魔法，另一方冷静地接下，并施展作为对对方秘术相应回礼的更厉害的招数。这才是阿尔斐杰洛理想中的战斗。然而，真实的情况却完全不是他想的那样子。

阿尔斐杰洛的法术无法给予奥诺马伊斯创伤，他自己却极有可能因防御失当被击中进而落败。双方承担的风险不在同一水平线上，其根本原因便在于奥诺马伊斯是一头龙，他能够对阿尔斐杰洛任何的魔法攻击进行抵抗。

接下或弹开对方的魔术飞弹，突破他的防御阵，然后将之击倒……阿尔斐杰洛在脑中演练过不止一次的场景，始终都没能出现。

从开场至今已过去了五十个回合。对战双方打得难分轩轾，均未能击中对手一次。但这是建立在奥诺马伊斯作为龙所天生具备的体质上的优越性才能维持的平局。任谁都看得出来，在魔术上是阿尔斐杰洛占据优势。阿尔斐杰洛攻得多，守得少，奥诺马伊斯则刚好相反。可是处于下风的奥诺马伊斯既没有倒地不起也没有被击出白圈范围，因此根本无从判定谁胜谁负。

魔力的储备量方面，阿尔斐杰洛已经全面超出了自己的老师，所以，在更为雄厚的魔力支持下，阿尔斐杰洛攻击所产生的能量也更为强大。奥诺马伊斯常常被逼得在白圈边缘游走。尽管如此，他一次也没有出界。

阿尔斐杰洛的大脑在战斗中不停运转，拼命寻找能击中老师的方法。的确让他想出一两个方法。他一边保持进攻，一边悄悄在嘴里默念龙语。他念的是禁锢术的咒语，企图以禁锢咒使奥诺马伊斯滞留在原地，然后冲上前，一击定胜负。可是好不容易想出来的计策还是倒在了奥诺马伊斯没有丝毫漏洞的魔法抗性上。本来，魔力强大的术者能够剥夺魔力微小的对手的行动力，使用禁锢咒将其禁锢于一处，就如多年前奥诺马伊斯用附着着禁锢咒的银链封锁贾修的行动那样。阿尔斐杰洛的魔力量虽然已经超越了师父，不过二者之间的差值并未达到很悬殊的地步，因此照阿尔斐杰洛原来的设想，他最多只能将奥诺马伊斯的身体禁锢在地面一两秒。哪怕只有一两秒也够了。高手对决，胜败只需一瞬。可结果却是，禁锢咒毫无悬念地被无效化了。身为龙族的奥诺马伊斯对魔法的免疫力是非常彻底的。

一计不成的阿尔斐杰洛咽下胸中的郁闷，开始思索其他对策。魔弹虽然归于魔术攻击，但魔弹砸到地面或在空中爆炸时所引发的能量波却是实实在在的物理干涉。阿尔斐杰洛眼看禁锢咒无效，便寄希望于依靠魔术爆发时的物理冲撞力能将奥诺马伊斯击飞到场外。可事实又一次令他失望了。

即使被弟子强劲的魔术攻击的余波冲击到，奥诺马伊斯依然屹立不倒地站在场内。阿尔斐杰洛随手的一击都拥有不可小视的巨大破坏力。铺陈在地上的大块大块的石头好像炸弹爆炸了一样被吹了起来，变成粉末随处飞溅，覆盖场外众人的视野。当灰尘散去后，人们发现场内的二人仍在激战，阿尔斐杰洛愈加急躁，而奥诺马伊斯仍然昂首挺胸地站在那儿，夸耀着自己无伤的身躯。他是个身经百战、经验老到的战士。类似的试炼他已经经历过十五次。他是不会被轻易击败的、绝对能使人抓狂的难缠的对手。

“那个叫阿尔斐杰洛的年轻人确实很了不起。基本功扎实，进攻手段变化多端，对各类魔术均是运用自如，反应和身手都很灵敏。但是光靠这些是无法通过试炼的。华丽而猛烈的进攻只有成功命中对方才有效。他应该已经发现我们龙族能够免疫一切魔法的事实了吧？”

海龙王白眉紧蹙，摸着胡子低语道。火龙王面色复杂，混合着鄙夷、失望，和一副对场上的局面没有半分惊讶的表情，好像认为「就该是这样」似的没有说话。坐在他们二位后一排的是八名年事已高、同样对魔法颇有研究的龙族老者。他们共同编撰了龙术士候补生所有的训练课程，个个都是优秀的大魔导师。其中一位叨念着回应：

“不得不说，继续一味地消耗魔力相当无谋。不但无法为自己带来胜利，反倒赠给奥诺马伊斯以逸待劳的机会。之后的天平会慢慢向奥诺马伊斯倾斜。”

说话的是魔导团的门德松提斯。一袭灰袍犹如强占于空中拨不开的乌云。在他细瘦的脸上，长着张薄得几乎看不到唇的嘴。他的薄唇加上眼窝里那双锐利发光的红色眼睛，仿佛天生就是用来生气似的。他已经很老了，比希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯这对双生子的母亲卡翠纳还要老，但他脸部的肌肉却没有在岁月的摧残下显现出半分松弛，反而紧绷有力。他的毛发尚未全白，灰白交加的胡须一直拖到肚脐眼的位置。他的位子是在第二排较为显著的地方。在他左右，还坐着七位同样两鬓斑白、年高德劭的老者。正在训练场激战的奥诺马伊斯也是他们的一员。尽管对龙术士和守护者的日常培育工作皆由奥诺马伊斯一人操持，但门德松提斯才是实际上的九人之首。他发言的权威性，恐怕在卡塔特仅次于两位龙王之下吧。

不知激斗中的阿尔斐杰洛有没有听到看台上的局外人对自己一致不利的评语。他的脸已经从最先的成竹在胸逐渐演变至面无表情的状态，好似脸上带着个冰冷的面具。他既没有叫骂也没有咬牙切齿。在旁人看来，那应该是相当沉着的表情。可实际上，心底真实的感受只有他自己知晓。

他很愤怒。所有的愤怒全部都指向自己的内心。被超出自己意料的事态、被不合理的事情惹火了那般在心底歇斯底里地吼着。

打不中，赢不了。就意味着当不上首席。要怎样才能取胜？

阿尔斐杰洛俊美的面容早已卸下了所有人类该有的表情，只剩下极少数人能够洞察得到的、被冻结起来的零度杀意。那是要将眼前阻挡自己的人抹杀掉的杀意。

作为上过无数次战场的一名战士，奥诺马伊斯是不会漏过这股杀意的。说实话，阿尔斐杰洛会如此气愤，还真没怎么出乎他的预料。尽管早就做好了心理准备，他还是露出了忧郁的神色，脸部刚毅的线条在魔法焕发出来的光芒的照射下更加冷峻，等待着弟子接下来的进攻。

阿尔斐杰洛的周身聚敛了庞大的魔力，如激流般不停滚动。在必须打赢老师的信念的驱使下，他加大魔力的投放，进而使移动的速度更一步加快。就“幻影”的施展应用而言，阿尔斐杰洛明显更胜一筹。他利用得来不易的时间差对奥诺马伊斯发动疯狂的魔法攻击，训练场的地面蒙受了如雨点般洒落的无数攻击，足可以称得上是地毯式轰炸。阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹追逐着奥诺马伊斯的身影，不给他一丝逃跑的机会。他跳到哪里，魔弹便轰到哪里。至少有六次，奥诺马伊斯踉跄的脚步说明他跟不上对手的速度，做不到及时躲避了，然而，实际的情况是他也不必真的费心去躲避。阿尔斐杰洛所有成功发动的魔术攻击都在天生对魔法具有无敌免疫能力的奥诺马伊斯面前化为了泡影。阿尔斐杰洛没有泄气，持续猛攻，双手的魔弹如落雷般落下，那气势简直要把奥诺马伊斯所处的位置甚至整个训练场都炸得烟消云散。地表早已被蹂|躏得看不出一点原有的模样。使它们遭到毁容命运的那个男人仍在不停地攻击，魔弹就如无穷无尽的装备一样没有片刻间断，一个一个地放出，越来越激烈了。阿尔斐杰洛双掌手背上的魔法阵不断变换着颜色，可是被作为攻击目标的奥诺马伊斯却还是连一丝伏倒的迹象都没有。

击向他身体的火焰也好，寒冰也好，全部都如同遇热就化的雪花片那般迅速地消散。冰制成的枪，火化为的箭，这一切的一切似乎都在自动避开奥诺马伊斯，触及他身体时给人的感觉就像是被小猫挠了下痒。理应将对方打成重伤、甚至连性命都能取走的恐怖的魔术飞弹，没能给奥诺马伊斯造成任何损伤，连他一根毫毛都伤不了。这简直是不可理喻的现象。自己精湛的魔法应该能将对方打到地上无法动弹才对，那么现在的局面算是什么呢？阿尔斐杰洛所有绞尽脑汁想出来的攻击都成了白白浪费力气的无用之举。

愤怒像一把尖刀切割着自尊。无法使师父出局、那么自己便要出局的屈辱更加燃起了阿尔斐杰洛心中的怒火。怒气变成破坏冲动沿着飞弹传播。阿尔斐杰洛失去准头的攻击击打着周围一带，使立柱倒塌，使银链散架。好几次，都险些命中前几排的看台。阿尔斐杰洛再也无处掩藏的怒气，毫无疑问地传到与之交战的奥诺马伊斯那头。但是奥诺马伊斯的表现却比弟子沉着得多。他始终保持着从容的姿态，按照自己的节奏，迎击和反击。阿尔斐杰洛时刻注意维持着必要的防御法术。身前无形的防御壁，吞噬了奥努马伊斯所有的攻击，然后一股脑地倾泻着直扑向对方的魔弹。

百余名观众早已惊讶得目瞪口呆。所有的人都身处这一令人不得不屏气凝神的对战场面中。伴随着极端悲惨的轰鸣破裂的大地，早就已经连一片能站立的地方都没有了。除双方脚底以外的路面全都变成了石块状裂开。要不是训练场外铺设了许多重结界，恐怕连三面的围墙也已经倒塌了。轰鸣声震动着空气。火焰弹，或纯粹由魔力组成的能量球，阿尔斐杰洛没有节制地投掷着它们，让众人在惊叹的同时险些抵达死亡。虽然龙族完全不需要担心会被阿尔斐杰洛胡来一气的攻击给殃及到，但后排的守护者们就要花心思去躲避满天飞的魔弹了。阿尔斐杰洛的潜力，更是让八名大魔导师不禁感到颤栗，纷纷抬起手，加固结界，生怕阿尔斐杰洛会将龙王铺设在场地外的结界打破。尼克勒斯不开心地啧起了嘴，对老古董们杞人忧天的行为感到无趣。他同许普斯耳语，言语中流露出希望奥诺马伊斯快些将阿尔斐杰洛解决掉的愿望。他期待着阿尔斐杰洛败北出丑、被逐出卡塔特的那一刻。接受着尼克勒斯低声咒骂的许普斯还是那副对任何事都不关心的样子，不着急也不期待地看着已经超过一百个回合仍没有决出优胜的师徒二人继续奋战。

“阿尔斐杰洛的耐性似乎快消磨殆尽了。毫无节制地浪费魔力，越来越深陷下去。真是个不知道灵活应对的家伙。如果在今后对异族的实战中仍无法学会变通，那就是我们不该寄予厚望的庸才。”

在很多人都已被惊讶得说不出话来的时候，海龙王却是一副旁观者清的模样，好整以暇地低语。对于这一点，一脸严峻的火龙王倒是颇为同意。

奥诺马伊斯与生俱来的魔法抗性就像一面封堵了阿尔斐杰洛所有胜利希望的高墙，令他无隙可乘。当然，尽管阿尔斐杰洛无法打败老师，奥诺马伊斯也同样对弟子束手无策。在久攻不下的局面中僵持着，阿尔斐杰洛忽然有些佩服那些能在奥诺马伊斯身上留下伤口的人。能给予这样的男人伤害的家伙，到底是谁呢？自己又能不能做到？就在这时候，又有个怪想法浮现在阿尔斐杰洛脑中：奥诺马伊斯会不会为了击败自己而变身为他原有的龙形态？

但是这个想法很快就被他否决了。以龙族本体的块头，恐怕随便挪动两步就要出白圈了吧。但自己这边……就不会——

阿尔斐杰洛全身犹如通电一般打了个激灵。终于想出制胜对策的红金色头发的男子不为旁人觉察地微笑了起来。

代表召唤魔法的银色六芒星魔法阵在他右手手背上突显而出。印在法阵中央的狼图案，从无形的异界被带来现世，由魔力构成真实的形体。阿尔斐杰洛召唤了一头机械狼。这是谁都能看到的事实。

这头狼经过魔术的强化，比自然界的狼更强壮也更凶猛。其制造的原理或者说灵感是来源于龙族的死对头达斯机械兽人族。龙族在与他们多年来的战斗中，收集到不少异族的身体碎片。龙族将这一经验传授给人类的术者，使他们学会如何强化由魔力创造出来的魔兽，对魔兽的身体进行各种符合自身心意的加工和改造。

看台上的人们神情迥异。精通法术的火龙王和海龙王以及坐在后一排的魔导大师们，全部露出了不敢置信的表情。守护者们不懂魔法，普遍一脸茫然，但他们也都是为龙族出生入死的战士，此刻，也相继闻到了迫近的危机感。所有的人无疑都因为阿尔斐杰洛的举动而渐渐开始为奥诺马伊斯担忧。召唤出一头机械狼就会有第二头，第三头……虽然规则上并没有明言禁止比试双方不可携带召唤兽，但在奉行一对一原则为高尚之举的大部分观众看来，阿尔斐杰洛的作法已经在他们心目中留下了负分。即便他等下赢了，也难以取悦场上的两名裁判和诸位观众吧。

然而，面对一百多位旁观者充满质疑的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛却依旧保持从容不迫的微笑。他没有持续召唤，从头到尾只召唤了一头机械狼。经过强化的魔狼身躯是普通狼的三倍大，两颗上犬齿长达半米，露在无法闭合的嘴部外，犹如锋利的短剑。在众人不解的目光中，阿尔斐杰洛拔下了它的牙，随后，收回了维持其存在和活动的魔力。

目睹这一幕的众人瞠目结舌，奥诺马伊斯则是眯起了眼睛。魔狼的身体一丝都没剩下。召唤兽的主人自动解除了召唤兽。失去魔力供给的机械狼如烟雾般消失了。阿尔斐杰洛的意图，令人费解。

魔狼的犬齿锋利得几乎能够洞穿一切，微微弯曲，形同一把削铁如泥的弯刀。即使是阿尔斐杰洛都必须小心拿捏住根部，不使自己的手受伤。就在魔狼消失的下一瞬间，早就在胸中酝酿出计策的红发青年便提着狼牙，朝一脸平静的奥诺马伊斯冲了过去。

他没有召唤在召唤兽中占据最强大地位的龙族的仿生品——机械龙，那样难免会落下有辱公平的口实；他也没有连续召唤例如魔狼或魔熊那样的机械兽，那样做更会被指责为以多欺少。阿尔斐杰洛早已领悟到，如果魔法攻击没用的话，那就唯有依靠单纯的物理攻击了。

摈弃魔术对决，转而进行格斗战吗？奥诺马伊斯短促地露出了一个欣慰的笑，只拔出了插在腰间的其中一把短刃以示公平，迎击攻过来的弟子。实际上比起仰仗魔术的战斗，还是白刃战更合奥诺马伊斯的心意。

阿尔斐杰洛每次的剑术训练都是偷偷进行的。为了不使多年的武艺生疏，有时他会在下课后溜进兵器库找剑，独自练习。但这瞒不过奥诺马伊斯。奥诺马伊斯是知道弟子会使剑的。可是当真正对上以后，他才发现阿尔斐杰洛不但剑术高超，还能将临时借来的“剑”使得如此出神入化，完全不逊色于自己。

阿尔斐杰洛的剑术技巧不像他的魔术那般花哨华丽，而是精细中透露着实用。半米长的狼牙就好像是他双手延长了一样，自由自在地挥舞，怎么看都像是在驾驭一件常年贴身使用的、爱不释手的武器。就兵器的长度而言，奥诺马伊斯手持的短刃比匕首长不了多少，是无法与阿尔斐杰洛的狼牙弯刀相比的。更何况狼牙的锐利度还被魔术加强过。冷兵器的优劣性的判断，一般是按长度、或攻击方式、或使用的普遍性来决定的。就目前双方所持有的装备的优异性而言，明显阿尔斐杰洛这边占优。但是，战况并没有出现他预期中的一边倒，而是势均力敌。阿尔斐杰洛的确具有其余术者望尘莫及的剑术，可和他对战的奥诺马伊斯却更是一名武器大师。阿尔斐杰洛虽然能挡住奥诺马伊斯的每一次攻击，但他至今还没找到能给对手致命一击的机会。从武器的优劣角度来讲，他本不可能被只用一把短刃的奥诺马伊斯逼到现在这地步。

就单纯的剑术展开对决的话，二人的胜负在五五开。交战经过二十个回合，双方均没有建树。不是奥诺马伊斯用刀准确地接住了阿尔斐杰洛的狼牙刀，就是阿尔斐杰洛完美地挡下奥诺马伊斯的短刃。不过姜到底还是老的辣。在旁人看来是平分秋色的局面，其实正在缓慢地扭转。比阿尔斐杰洛早生两千多年的奥诺马伊斯对敌的经验不是在黑帮混迹了几年就能相媲美的。

二十回合过后，老练的海龙便摸清了弟子进攻的套路，决定反击。奥诺马伊斯能通过阿尔斐杰洛的动作判断他进攻的方向，封堵住他的每一剑，危险的连续进攻随即生效，脚步不断向前推进。师徒二人所想的是同一件事。被逼至离白圈越来越近、剑技尽数被看穿、已经无招可用的阿尔斐杰洛也认为时机差不多成熟，应该反击了。

下一个回合，在外人看来似乎分出了胜负。奥诺马伊斯捕捉到阿尔斐杰洛的进攻路线，一刀击飞了他手中的狼牙。

感觉自己已经到了被逼至绝路的时刻，阿尔斐杰洛的脸上浮现出一个凄怆的笑容。看台上的尼克勒斯也笑了，但他的笑比阿尔斐杰洛雀跃得多。只见尼克勒斯不顾周围人的眼神，连连拍掌，为奥诺马伊斯加油鼓劲。许普斯没有任何反应，只是默默地观察着场上的战斗，对接下来无论谁输谁赢的结局都感到无所谓。

几乎所有的人都认为武器被击打掉的阿尔斐杰洛必败无疑。但是阿尔斐杰洛的思维是不能依照常人去判断的。

呲——鲜血落地的声音。奥诺马伊斯的短刃上血迹斑斑，但这并不是阿尔斐杰洛的血。

鲜血沿着奥诺马伊斯的身躯滴了下来。在刚才的那一瞬间，究竟发生了什么？

就在二人贴近的时候，阿尔斐杰洛用出了“幻影”的初级效果——高速奔跑，只不过这一次是限定在了极小范围内。因此，那短距离滑行的模样看起来就像在奥诺马伊斯身边滑步。阿尔斐杰洛同时完成滑行与弯低身体这两个动作，潜入了奥诺马伊斯挥刀的右臂之下。奥诺马伊斯的皮带上还插着好几把刀，俨然就是一个小型武器库，哪有不取的道理。下一个瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛夺过了奥诺马伊斯腰间的一把刀，刺中了他厚实的背脊。

这一刺还是很沉重的。阿尔斐杰洛将必胜的把握全部赌在了这一击上，因此可谓是使劲了全力。人形态的龙族，其身体硬度不如龙形态。尽管比人类的身体结实不少，但是并不能阻止刀剑的刺入。奥诺马伊斯如今负伤的背脊，已是血迹斑驳。

然而，至少十公分深度的伤，对奥诺马伊斯来说充其量仅是小伤的程度。他一点慌乱的表现也没有，他对此的反应好像只是被小虫叮咬了一下。他没有治愈背部的伤，立即反手一挥，动作没有丝毫变形，刀影斜斜地划过阿尔斐杰洛眉心。对此早有准备的阿尔斐杰洛只是稍稍偏了一下头便避过了师父的刀尖。奥诺马伊斯持刀的右手由于惯性还未来得及收回的那一瞬，阿尔斐杰洛就已调整好了战斗姿势。似乎只有这一瞬，奥诺马伊斯的动作史无前例的慢了下来。但并不是他变慢了，而是阿尔斐杰洛在变快。阿尔斐杰洛将全身大部分的魔力都集中于双足，双腿盘踞着厚重的魔力，能使他加大 “幻影”高速奔袭的效果，在很狭小的空间内进行着小幅度的超高速移动。可算是一种对“幻影”的变通使用的加强版。他将魔术投入到白刃战中，终于在这时嗅到了胜机。

奥诺马伊斯的刀挥了过来，刺中的只是阿尔斐杰洛的影子。阿尔斐杰洛依靠“幻影滑步”为自己争取到半秒钟的时间。这宝贵的半秒实在是太至关重要了。奥诺马伊斯一击落空的同时，依旧半蹲着身子、放低重心的阿尔斐杰洛突然举起了双手——应该握着师父的刀的那只手是空的。在负伤的奥诺马伊斯反击的那一刻他便放弃了武器。他就像个古希腊的摔跤手，使出浑身的力道朝对方笨重地扑过去。奥诺马伊斯应该难以想到自己会做出这种攻击，就算不幸被反击斩中，负重伤的几率也很低。事实上也正是如此。奥诺马伊斯被阿尔斐杰洛意外的举动吸引住了目光。所有训练场上的人都惊讶于红发青年的这一异样的举动。阿尔斐杰洛就这样犹如一头笨熊，闯进了奥诺马伊斯怀里。他不断通过魔法强化的身体，终于勉强制服了这头比自己体格强壮的人形海龙，将他摁在了地上。奥诺马伊斯身上的伤，直到背部确确实实着地、并与碎裂的沙石发生摩擦的那一刻为止，这名坚毅的伤者才总算感受到一丝痛意。在他上方的阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眸子里燃烧着渴望胜利的烈焰。他紧握的右拳没有打在奥诺马伊斯脸上，在离他下颚五公分处的地方停住不动了。

完成得非常精彩的一连串攻击，无一不透露出阿尔斐杰洛的自信与智慧。使用狼牙与自己战斗，想以剑术分出胜负——奥诺马伊斯被这个先入为主的判断给骗了。带着流血的身躯仰天摔倒在地上的奥诺马伊斯，已经宣告败北。阿尔斐杰洛终于在最后的试炼中取得了成功。

看台上的两位龙王太过惊愕了，还从未见到以魔术攻击见长的施法者用这种形式获胜的。一时间，呆坐在原地的他们忘记了别的事，只顾着看。直到阿尔斐杰洛把地上的师父给拉起来，他们才想起还有很重要的结果没有宣布。

“奥诺马伊斯倒地，作败北判定！阿尔斐杰洛·罗西通过了最终试练。让我们祝贺他！”海龙王高亢的声音中含着一丝激动引起的颤抖，“他证明了自己的价值，以及两年来的训练成果。我在此宣布，阿尔斐杰洛获得龙术士资格！”

火龙王和海龙王一同站了起来。海龙王的宣告声解除了所有人的呆愕状态。逐渐有掌声响起来了。比试的结果已经不言而喻。没能等到期待出现的场景的尼克勒斯失望地起身，当众离去，脸孔气得像副白雪雕成的惨白面具。许普斯没有走。他冷淡的眼睛里映现出赛场上的胜利者光彩逼人、英气勃发的身影。

此消彼长的掌声响彻在阿尔斐杰洛耳畔。恍然间，他好像感觉自己又回到了红枫叶剧院的舞台。

奥诺马伊斯也在为他拍手鼓掌。他丝毫不顾身上的伤，衷心地为圆满通过试炼的弟子送上祝福。他的阔达让阿尔斐杰洛不禁羞红了脸。

“抱歉，”阿尔斐杰洛低吟出声，“我下手太重了。”

“无妨。你只是太想赢我罢了。”奥诺马伊斯说出实话，“我曾经受到过比这重百倍的猛击。这不算什么。”但他没有说的是，贾修当年就是用压倒性的机械猪的数量不停地围攻他，才艰难取胜的。

“至少请让我为您疗伤。”

向着凑上前扶住自己的阿尔斐杰洛，奥诺马伊斯很坚决地摇了摇头。

“没那个必要。你们留给我的伤，便是我最大的勋章。它们的存在即表明我所有投注的心血都是值得的。”

阿尔斐杰洛愣住了。奥诺马伊斯边说边反手捂着伤口，看来疼痛感还是很强烈的。但他硬是不让弟子为他治疗，自己也不治，任其淌血。恐怕就算这道伤过段时间自个儿痊愈了，也会留下痕迹吧。至此，阿尔斐杰洛才终于明白奥诺马伊斯身上那诸多的已经很淡很旧了的伤，全都是以前在最后的试炼中战胜他的弟子们留下的。奥诺马伊斯不以失败为耻，反以为荣，这份豁达的心胸，即使阿尔斐杰洛赢了，也只有望洋兴叹的份。

奥诺马伊斯嘴边挂着满意的微笑，他内心和欢喜不用说出口阿尔斐杰洛都可以察觉。阿尔斐杰洛也很高兴地笑了。师徒二人充满感慨的心情，随着笑意传到彼此心间。

这的确是场让人一辈子也难以忘却的比试。阿尔斐杰洛用计谋叩开师父的防守大门。奥诺马伊斯也用自身为例教导弟子，当术者赖以生存的魔法无法起作用时，该怎样与对手周旋并战胜他。奥诺马伊斯并不因被阿尔斐杰洛刺伤而生气，反而想先赞赏弟子的机智。阿尔斐杰洛也彻底摆脱了先前一筹莫展时那股恨不得将对方抹杀掉的气愤。师父宽广的胸襟已将他彻底折服。

随后，龙王宣布阿尔斐杰洛的册封仪式定在三日后的早晨七点，在龙神殿宴会厅举行。群众渐渐散去，嘴里讨论着前不久的比武盛事和三天后的另一场重头好戏及随之而来的狂欢宴。一些人留下来收拾场地，龙王在给被毁得面目全非的训练场进行修复工作。阿尔斐杰洛向老师告别，并向两位族长行礼后，先行离开。他经过散开的人群，听见好多张嘴都在议论着自己，迪特里希还上前拍拍他的肩表达了祝贺，心里感到无比的幸福。他看见许普斯落单走在前方，三步并作两步地追上去，想打声招呼，但是听到他的叫声把头回过来的许普斯只是朝他瞟了一眼就走开了。今天的一切本质上都是很美好的，即使有点不完美的地方也瑕不掩瑜。阿尔斐杰洛并不介怀许普斯的冷漠。他的心，早已经飞到三天后的清晨去了。

 

XXX

 

室内是一片珠宝、鲜花、美食组成的海洋。今天龙族中的人上至魔导团的九名长老下至普通族众，包括一百名左右的守护者，都群聚于能容纳三百人的龙神殿宴会厅。来的人是那样多，甚至超过了三日前阿尔斐杰洛的最终试炼出席的人数，因此人们不得不像被浪花冲上岸挣扎着游回海里去的鱼虾一般，在明亮的高窗下互相推挤，往来穿梭，以求找到一片站立之地。

火龙王和海龙王照旧高坐于至尊的宝座，位于宴会厅最后方的台阶上，时而耳语两句，时而摸着胡须笑看下方的受邀者们肩碰肩相互推搡的模样。九位德高望重的大魔导师不必争抢，他们的座椅被放置在次于两位族长的台阶中间的平台上。正中位置的门德松提斯满面喜气，褪下了最常穿的朴素灰袍，披上了一身豪华的羽衣，服饰上的夸张图案让他看起来就像只急欲腾空飞翔的巨鸟。在他左侧，奥诺马伊斯的手里握着个细长的陶瓷瓶，不明用途。他大致维持着和平时别无二致的打扮，不同之处是在裸|露的上身披了件崭新的白色布料。羊毛织物做成的布，经由胯部下缠绕起来，在腰间打一个结，颇有学者气息。其他七名大魔导师今日也都极力攀比。每一位都换上了自己最名贵的衣服，将彼此衬托得相得益彰，就连擦拭汗水的手帕也换成了镶金边的高档绸缎。

守护者们脱下沉重的盔甲，穿起休闲而又不失大气的袍子。没有受邀参加阿尔斐杰洛“龙术士册封仪式”的人，只有极个别的少数。除镇守孤塔的数名龙族以外，希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯的老母亲卡翠纳似乎是目前留在山上的龙族中唯一没有到场的。她其实并没得什么病，只是年数已高，身体行动不便。前日接到消息，声称全体卡塔特的龙族都务必要来参加阿尔斐杰洛受封仪式的希赛勒斯闻讯后一赶回来，就恳请两位龙王准许自己的母亲能待在家中休息，并得到批准。一年三百六十五天的每个日日夜夜都坚守在卡塔特入口处彩虹桥的杜拉斯特全年无休，山上举办的任何庆典都和他无缘。两位今天当班守在龙神殿殿门外的守护者，也由于各自身负的职责无法到场。为了欢庆此次盛宴，平日遍布于人间各地的龙术士也都受到邀请，连夜赶赴卡塔特。龙术士的从者有些自愿生活在主人身边，有些则喜欢随族人待在山上，所有的从者今天也都齐聚一堂，和他们的主人站在一起。稀客们的纷纷驾临，也难怪总是很冷清的龙神殿宴会厅如今会热闹非凡得只能人推人才能走动了。

当然，卡塔特现有的十五名龙术士也并非个个都在场。关押在孤塔的贾修显然没有被允许离开服刑地。前前后后进入宴会厅的龙术士共有十多位。今天，就连这群暗自守护着人类世界太平的勇士们都摈弃了平日里的低调作风，尽情地将自己最好的一面展示出来。

司仪站在台阶最后一阶，离两位族长和九位魔导团长老最近。阁楼上，乐手们演奏着高雅悠扬的音乐。四名号手手拿黄铜制成的号角，分站开来。争相推挤的人们自觉地让出一根道，让即将入场的龙术士们得以通行。列位龙术士逐个通过宴会厅奢华的花梨木门走进大厅，每进来一位，都会响起一阵致敬的嘹亮号角。司仪高声宣布他们的姓名，列席的龙族与守护者们热烈欢呼，掌声欢动如雷鸣。

最先进场的无疑是现任的首席龙术士乔贞·塞恩斯伯里。他今天终于穿上了与他昔日里的穿衣风格很不相同的淡紫锦袍，双脚踏着凉鞋，这很明显是属于龙族风格的服饰。唯独脖子间的银色吊坠没变。乔贞的脸上挂着拘谨的神色，似乎连他自己都注意到龙族的衣服与自身格格不入而稍显难堪。虽然一副不太自然的模样，但他神采依旧，没有人能在他的脸上捕捉到任何的不高兴。乔贞的从者布里斯紧随在后，穿着他历来最为大众所见的蓝天鹅绒长袍。不过为了出席今天的盛宴，他特地在细节处加了些镶紫貂皮的边。

白罗加·图鲁士的身影随后出现在大门外。他衣不考究、面容憔悴、神情阴郁的模样让守在门口的两个守护者暗暗吃了一惊。他的从者——海龙族菲拉斯没有跟来。没等司仪报完名讳，白罗加就大步流星地走进来，横穿大厅，鞋底与宛如玻璃镜面般光滑透亮的石英砂地板敲击碰踏，发出阵阵震耳的声响。直到行至台阶前，白罗加才停下脚步。他的手紧紧握住魔杖，那力道和动作看起来就像是要把它给掰断似的。对行进路上所有人投来的打探目光，他都还以冷冷地回视。他今天穿着的还是那身深蓝近黑的长袍。但与平常不同的是，如今的白罗加将前襟微微敞开，衣角处遍布着几道不知从何而来的裂痕。龙王此前还没见过这般不知礼数并且衣衫不整的白罗加，因此对他的异常表现很是惊奇。

“像你这样的男人会如此不注重衣着和容貌的整洁，真是不可思议。”

“看你的样子，倒像是刚和异族激战过。来的路上出了什么事吗，白罗加？”

火龙王和海龙王先后说道。

白罗加的形象及姿态如此迥异于往常，每个人都猜测接下来他会如何应对龙王的诘问。因此，当他沉默地向询问自己的老者随随便便地鞠了一躬，再转身大踏步地沿来的路离开宴会厅、淡出大家的视线时，所有在场的人都大为诧异，扬起一阵惊嘘声。宝座上的两位龙王的脸色难看得堪比厕所里的便秘者。白罗加的失态和现任首席的大度形成了鲜明对比，惹得底下众人摇头议论，平时那些拥护白罗加的人此时都感到脸上无光，大失所望。见到此景，乔贞和布里斯互相朝对方看了一眼。“还好菲拉斯没有来。”在气息相闻的距离内，布里斯用只有两个人能听清的声音对乔贞说，“也许白罗加真和什么人干了一架呢。不知道哪个倒霉蛋被他拿来出气。”乔贞刚想回应，就听见耳边拉破嗓子的叫声。头冒冷汗的司仪不得不马上拉高声音，通报下一位觐见的龙术士的大名，以掩饰气氛的尴尬。

苏洛进来了。和他成双成对进来的不是许普斯，而是他的女伴，同时也是迄今为止仅有的两名女性龙术士的其中一位——卢奎莎·戴尔蒙德。卢奎莎身穿华丽的蓝紫色礼服，手里握着一个精致的小包，纤细白净的脖子上系着一条软金项链，坠子是玫瑰形状。她化了浓淡适中的妆，枣红色的长发梳理成松散的卷一直披落至腰间。与裙服同色调的花边胸衣下，饱满的雪乳露得恰到好处，极为有形。谁都能看出来，无论是发型还是服饰，卢奎莎都经过了一番细心的打理。似乎是她精心打扮的精神感染到她的男伴，连一向朴实无华的苏洛今天都穿起了一丝不苟的盛装。锃亮如火的绯红棉布织成嵌有宝蓝色涡形纹案的无袖华服，凸显出他精悍的体形。从两袖伸出的内衫袖子管是淡金色的，纹着菱形图案，紧贴肌肤，勾勒出他手臂的轮廓。镶金皮带扣住他没有半分赘肉的腰部，颜色很衬他炭般乌黑发亮的头发和灰绿色的眼睛，上面配着把不长不短的剑。他的新衣服从设计、选材到制作全都是由卢奎莎负责包办的，这是只存在于他们俩之间的秘密。事实上不止苏洛和卢奎莎，之后每个进场的龙术士都身着华服，大有竞相斗艳的意味。卢奎莎的从者吉芙纳就像个女保镖一样紧跟在主人身后。许普斯则站在人群中，面无表情地向自己的主人和他身旁的女龙术士望过去。

苏洛和卢奎莎二人的关系，在卡塔特可以说是人人知晓。因此，并没有什么可隐瞒的，在大庭广众之下，他们坦然地接受所有人的注视，共同走进人声喧哗的大厅。如果装腔作势地刻意分开进来，这做法不但虚伪而又多此一举，更会让人感到愚蠢吧。

随后出场的是龙术士休利叶。光看面相就知道他拥有平易近人的性格，是个很容易相处的人。咖啡色麻绳发带固定住他飘逸的卷发，一些深栗色的、马鬃毛般粗硬的、稍微有点纷乱的额发从中逃逸出来，在额角投下一片影子，将他浅褐色的眼睛半掩起来。身穿骆驼色和赭石色相交的长衫，脖子里围着橙边蓝底的丝绸方巾。他的从者正是希赛勒斯。此刻紧随休利叶身畔，寸步不离。他们主从进场后，人群中的尼克勒斯不怀好意地啧了一下嘴，露出一脸复杂的表情看着自己的哥哥。他们兄弟二人长得十分相似。与长相和整体气质更为稚嫩的弟弟相比，希赛勒斯略高一些，胸膛更厚，肩膀更宽，体格更壮。尼克勒斯虽然相貌比兄长更加清秀，却没有希赛勒斯那般谦逊平和，俊逸的脸上显现出与雅麦斯相近的强横而乖戾的神色。

伴随着轻微的碰撞声，龙术士柯罗岑·提瑞尔迈着均匀的步伐走了进来。撞击的声音来自于他单肩背着的一个白色布袋随走路的幅度与大腿一下一下地碰撞发出来的。他一露面，一股浓郁的书卷气便扑鼻而来。柯罗岑应该是那种一天不读书就浑身难受的人。只见他头戴圆帽，脚踏短靴，穿得像个僧侣。一头滑腻的灰发露在帽檐外，胳膊里还夹着几卷书，好让自己没事的时候能拿出来翻翻。如果不是碍于有数以百计的其他人在场，他兴许会一边翻着书一边走进来吧。由此判断，他布袋里装着的那些挺有分量的东西八成也是书。他的从者是海龙族丁尼斯，是个气质忧郁丹凤眼的男子。

裙裾婆娑的细碎声响了起来。将一袭淡雅的莲藕色长裙拖在地上行走的，是一位手持超过自身身高的法杖的美丽女性。她是龙术士耶莲娜·卡梅斯基，笑不露齿地走在地板中央的红毯上，笑容恬静秀雅而腼腆，惹人心怜，举手投足温文尔雅，一颦一笑都透着知性气质。她的长相古典雍容且美貌绝伦，身材玲珑有致，皮肤极为白皙，好似刚洗过牛奶浴一般。她有着长而直的奶油色头发和雪青色的眼睛。清泉般纯净的笑容明澈而娴静，纤细婀娜的腰肢如随风摆荡的柳条，轻盈的步伐如一支柔美的舞蹈——那身材如此之柔弱，成年男子大概单手就能揽住。耶莲娜戴着一顶橄榄叶编成的花环，还在身上抹了些香料，当她靠近时，几乎每个人都因轻嗅到她身体上的芳香而心醉神往。她的风采完全遮蔽住了她身后的火龙族女性丹纳。身为耶莲娜从者的丹纳本质也是个美女——白玉般细腻的瓜子脸，晶莹澄澈的红眸璀璨至极，秀挺的鼻子下是一张绯唇。两眉不羁地轻轻向上翘，显出一股子的奔放。赤色的大波浪随步履的摇摆微微扬起。丹纳体态火辣，身着艳丽华贵的玛瑙红色长袍，隐隐可见其前|凸|后|翘的傲人身姿。她的气质不仅和自己的主人迥然不同，更是与同族的吉芙纳完全相反。

龙术士杰诺特身穿深李子色的羊毛外衣，在司仪的高唱中走上前，半跪地向至高宝座上的老者们行礼。他左半边脸看起来非常恭谨，右半边脸却形容憔悴，分辨不出表情，仿佛左右两半是两个不同的人似的。会给人这样的错觉是因为杰诺特的一半脸部有很严重的烧伤。右耳被整块烧蚀，只留下一个凹坑。右眼附近肌肉全无，烂成一团，硬如黑皮革般的皮肤遍布着大块扭曲的疮疤和麻点，甚至隐约可以见骨，不禁叫人怀疑，被这些烂皮包围着的黯淡浑浊的那只眼睛到底瞎没瞎。这种程度的烧伤，可能已经超出龙术士治愈术能复原的范畴了吧。也不知是他延误了救治的最佳时机，还是伤情过重，总之，杰诺特的烧伤已经成为他这个人不可分割的一部分，让任何看见它的人都既在心里感到很可怜又忍不住直犯恶心。在没被烧焦的地方，长着粗浓的眉毛和深灰色眼眸。他应该相当介意自己的外貌被他人直视，因为他自始至终都把头低得很低。杰诺特的伤情背后另有故事。他的故事也许会令任何一名听众心生怜悯之情，却唯独感染不到自己的火龙族从者马西斯。在众人的视线中，只见马西斯离得很远，冷眼站在一边，看着杰诺特跪下、起身。红色的眼睛里，竟连半点感情都没有。外人能显而易见地看出来，这对主从似乎在沟通方面存在着障碍。

如果说浑身上下都被层迭的晦暗乌云所包围的杰诺特是大厅唯一格格不入的存在的话，那么在他之后进来的龙术士就完全是另一副模样了。红光满面、气宇轩昂的龙术士亚撒、龙术士柏伦格，龙术士麦克辛，龙术士波德第兹，在各自的从者海龙族泽洛斯、海龙族德文斯、火龙族高德李斯和海龙族乌路斯的陪同下进了场。他们个个都是目光如炬，满面春风得意，一个比一个光鲜、亮丽和闪耀。

现场的热闹已近混乱。随着越来越多的龙术士的到来，大家的欢迎声愈发洪烈，活像斗狗场里的观众。平时以礼节、环境和自制力压抑着内心的人们，都在此刻释放着情绪。距离整个仪式的开始，已经很近了。

 


	35. 阿尔斐杰洛（16）

 

当然，在此次册封仪式的主角仍未登场前，仪式就不算揭幕。

司仪似乎忘记清点人数，互相谈笑闲聊的龙王和魔导团的长老们似乎也因为聊得太过喜悦而忘记了还有几位龙术士没来。每个人都期待着在外久候多时的阿尔斐杰洛。终于，司仪高唱了阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的名字。大厅里列位龙族男女还有守护者立即像伸长了脖子等着喂食的狗一般，探出脑袋，倾身向前。大厅渐渐变得嘈杂起来。

当穿着皮革凉鞋的脚掌踏入宴会厅大门的时候，阿尔斐杰洛发现自己的掌心有些湿热。视野里，是一张张不同的脸。无数的眼光落在身上。今日一身隆重的黑羽袍裹身的红发青年，仿佛受神之荣宠的天之骄子一般，在众人欣悦激动的欢呼和充满期待的眼神中被迎了进来。他能够看清这里的每一个人，每一样物件。大厅亮如明镜的石英砂地板中间是一长片镶着金色条纹的酒红色地毯。圆桌和木椅如镶嵌在地面上的明珠分列两旁，上面摆满了各式可口的酒菜花果。十数位龙术士站在后方，长者们端坐的台阶前，每一个都英姿飒爽。不能笑过头，也不能完全不笑，阿尔斐杰洛提醒自己，带着微微笑意的紫罗兰色眼眸向人们挨个致意过去。突然，眼中晃过一个面容很秀气的海龙族男性的影子。

第一个要克服的难关出现了——尼克勒斯挡住他的去路，把头昂得很高，俯视阿尔斐杰洛的样子犹如一个寻衅滋事的惯犯。他跟兄长长得很像，但是截然不同的气质将容貌相似的二人区分开来，叫人永远都不会认错。尼克勒斯没有花心思打理自己的发型和衣着。一头微卷的、好像永远都是乱乱的蓝色长发肆意而慵懒地耷拉在肩膀，垂于双臂。拦截了阿尔斐杰洛前行之路的这头年轻的海龙高傲地昂起下颚，斜斜地瞥视着身前人类男子的眼睛里透出冷冷的幽蓝色暗光。早就在心中有了凡事不会完全顺利这一觉悟的阿尔斐杰洛在数米之外便放慢步子，一点也不感到气馁。他明知接下来会发生什么，却免不了在暗自窃笑中猜想尼克勒斯的心理以及他脸上可能会流露的表情。果然，尼克勒斯不分轻重的恣肆行为没能持续太久。宝座上的两位族长抬起手，厉声勒令他移开。阿尔斐杰洛看见尼克勒斯的脸上写满了忿恨，僵在那儿，呆了好几秒都不肯走。许普斯上前，在他耳畔低语，看嘴型应该是劝他不要生事。尼克勒斯总算听从了许普斯的劝诫，悻悻地退回原位，满脸怨恨和失意。要是能找到帮手陪他一起闹事，掀起的波澜都会比现在稍大一些吧。只可惜尼克勒斯平时充当的只是雅麦斯的帮手。而比起雅麦斯带给阿尔斐杰洛的屈辱，尼克勒斯制造的麻烦实在是过于平淡无奇了。短暂的僵持过后，场面恢复了平静。阿尔斐杰洛穿过大群人流，停在了高高的台阶下。

龙王满脸欢愉地接受了阿尔斐杰洛庄重的鞠躬礼。周围逐渐开始有人鼓掌。退至人群中的尼克勒斯想要提前离场，被许普斯拉住了。“别像白罗加那样，做事不分场合。”许普斯的警告只有他和尼克勒斯听得见。

十几位龙术士和彼此的契约龙早已进场，分两排站在台阶下的红毯两边。地位最高的乔贞和布里斯站在最靠内的位置。其余人则按先来后到的顺序依次排列。在一边接受众人的注目、一边徐步走来给龙王行礼前，阿尔斐杰洛就已经摸清了一切，将所有应该受到他关注的那些人都看了个透彻。

一进来，他就在心里默数到场的龙术士有几个。一，二，三，四……九，十，十一……当数到十一的时候，他发现自己再也数不下去了。这个数字和心目中的数字还有很大的一段差距。阿尔斐杰洛已经听说，白罗加因不满龙王把首席之位传给自己而在仪式开始前便率先负气离开。而今，在把早已离去的白罗加排除后，竟然还有三个没来吗？阿尔斐杰洛感到一阵奇妙的晕眩。没来的那些人，是谁？

他把头抬了起来。他没有像其他龙术士那样站到地毯的左侧或右侧去，他的位置就在他们中间，大厅的正中央。紫罗兰色的瞳孔里映现出每一张带着全然各异表情的脸。

他看见了乔贞。对于自己被人替代的事实，那个领头站在所有龙术士之前的男人似乎并没有愤恨到闷闷不乐，反而显得很大度。阿尔斐杰洛对乔贞的表现感到很惊讶。在他看来，曾经拥有过的高位被剥夺了，比起从来没有拥有过的白罗加，应该是乔贞更难受更恨自己才对。阿尔斐杰洛不确定乔贞脸上的淡然和从容有几分是装出来的，但就目前而言，乔贞能有这样的态度无论对他自己还是对他人都是最好的。不过，乔贞旁边的布里斯就不是那么平和了。二人对视时，布里斯斜睨着阿尔斐杰洛的眼神，比冰还要冷。

他看见了希赛勒斯。当他望过去的时候，希赛勒斯也正朝自己的方向看过来。对希赛勒斯积累下来的好感，使得阿尔斐杰洛爱屋及乌般地对他的主人休利叶也是另眼相看。他怀着敬意朝休利叶递去一个微笑，得到了一个充满礼貌而又让人深感暖意的回笑。这让阿尔斐杰洛确信休利叶和他的从者一样，是个好说话、好相处的人。

他看见了柯罗岑。看外表，那应该是个勤学并且博学的人。即使身处于如今的场合下，都不忘把书夹在腋下以便随时阅读。柯罗岑藉着自己站位适中，左右都有人遮挡，便时不时地把书拿出来翻看两页，对周围的一切既不关心也不爱搭理。因此，对阿尔斐杰洛投注在他身上的视线也是浑然没有察觉。

他看见了耶莲娜，和那根在她身侧高过她头顶的闪耀着白银色泽的法杖。她应该就是在白罗加嘴里被描述成模仿他的那个女人。阿尔斐杰洛端详着耶莲娜法杖的时间要多过她的人。法杖尖端是断开的新月牙形，由于断开，显示出不规则的形态。三颗大小不一的透明晶石在魔力的作用下脱离杖身，浮在数公分开外的半空。杖身是阿尔斐杰洛一眼瞧不出材质的白色木头。触地的末端是圆柱型。阿尔斐杰洛没见过这般秀美得让人舍不得挪开视线的神杖。其上裹挟着的魔力，温婉含蓄，又不失底蕴。它的持有者想必是一位身怀安静而又深邃的实力的女性龙术士吧。

他看见了杰诺特。那张被可怖伤疤覆盖的脸，实在是给人一种很复杂的感情。想马上躲开它，又想看个究竟。想仔细瞧瞧，却又怕对方生气而不好意思多看。他的伤是怎么得来的？和异族的战斗所致？家里着了火？喝醉酒不小心栽倒在火把上？再或者，被龙息喷到？各种奇思怪想充斥在阿尔斐杰洛脑中。被自家的从者伤到的吗？——应该不会吧？阿尔斐杰洛不得不别过头，停止观察。因为他发现，杰诺特完好的左眼里其实闪耀着常人难以觉察到的压抑的怒火。

尽管对那些素未谋面也不曾相识的龙术士同僚很是好奇，但阿尔斐杰洛对他们好奇的劲还不及某人的十分之一。苏洛——可以说，他一进来就在找寻苏洛的方位。一别两年未见，现在又是如此严肃的场合，阿尔斐杰洛除了凝视以外，没有别的方法可以表达他对苏洛的思念。他很想知道，在这两年多的时间里，苏洛过得好不好。

站在乔贞和布里斯后面的苏洛感觉得出有一双含着热度的眼睛正盯着他瞧，稍稍偏移了原本正视前方的视线，看了过来。他的目光只停留于阿尔斐杰洛身上一秒，便移走了，再也没有瞧他一眼。他一定是因为什么事而必须疏远我，阿尔斐杰洛苦恼地想。也许和其他的事还有挽着他手的那个女人相比，自己真的不值得他看一眼。

苏洛对阿尔斐杰洛的漠视让他不由得想起许久以前做过的一个梦。在一望无际的沙滩上，马背上的苏洛也对自己视若无睹；又让他恍然间觉得自己再次回到了萨尔瓦托莱的府邸。黑衣人拿着刀伤害他的身体时，当时的苏洛也像现在这般无动于衷，对他置之不理。突然他发现苏洛身边的卢奎莎朝自己投来一个视线。那是种面对初识的人的视线，陌生而疏离。卢奎莎向来都对男人表现得很热情。此刻她淡漠的眼神不但和她的性格不符更是叫人感到匪夷所思。一阵莫名的惊恐忽然向阿尔斐杰洛袭来。苏洛，还有卢奎莎……若不是这两人披着和记忆中那对男女相同的皮囊，阿尔斐杰洛几乎都要不认识他们了。

龙族这边……雅麦斯就跟三天前的最终试练一样依然处于缺席。阿尔斐杰洛的胸口装着庆幸和沮丧的矛盾心情。一方面为了不会和雅麦斯再发生冲突感到轻松，一方面又由于这项重要的典礼没受到雅麦斯的重视而郁闷不已。他心里是再清楚不过的，今天的仪式绝不只是“龙术士受封”那么简单。他不仅会成为一个龙术士，还会取代乔贞当上首席。因此，这其实是一个具有双重含义的、意义非凡的册封仪式。这一定是有龙术士以来最特殊的一个了吧。

司仪回过头，用眼神向火龙王和海龙王请示。两位族长当众点头应允。阿尔斐杰洛心想，要开始了。司仪正准备张口，一个矮小的人影突然出现于几乎要被人忽略的门框外，伸腿进来。保持着半张的口型的司仪起始的音节僵在半空，两秒后，当看清姗姗来迟的那人的身份，司仪匆忙的通报声骤然响起，“龙术士派斯捷·德·吕尼基昂和他的从者亚尔维斯驾到！”

这才意识到龙术士还没来齐的众人纷纷向门口看去。目光如此一致，几乎胜于之前欢迎阿尔斐杰洛的时候。

那人施施然走来，微笑着鞠躬，看上去很悠闲。手戴长长的白手套。及跨的乳白、墨绿、浅棕三色的双排扣上衣前短后长，款式新颖。腰间扣着镶有旭日状钻石的棕色粗腰带，下身白色的裤子塞进及膝棕色的长皮靴，双肩的两颗珊瑚红宝石扣住覆盖在后背的外红内白的短披风。干练的着装好像一副要外出狩猎的样子。

这男人是个贵族。阿尔斐杰洛也朝他看去，并在心里想。男人含在嘴边的笑容，在阿尔斐杰洛看来实在是轻佻有余，稳重不足。

两位龙王走下宝座和阶梯，向龙术士派斯捷致意。这是特有的殊荣，连乔贞和阿尔斐杰洛都不曾享受。以门德松提斯为首的九位大魔导师也都站了起来。

“派斯捷，你来得正是时候。仪式就等你来了以后再启动呢。”海龙王故作镇定地问候道，“旅途还算顺利吧？”

“我和亚尔维斯一接到召集令就拼命往这儿赶，没想到还是来晚了。我们在半道遇上了暴风雪。让大家久等真是不好意思了啊。”

派斯捷看似弯腰道歉，嘴角的痞笑却在加深。他的从者亚尔维斯是一头年轻力壮的公火龙。飞散在外的短发就像燃烧的红炎。火红的瞳孔洋溢着浮滑的笑。听到主人临时编织的托词，亚尔维斯立即叉腰大笑，毫不迟疑地揭穿他的谎言。

“究竟是遇到暴风雪还是犯了相思病呢？”亚尔维斯歪歪头，恶劣地笑着。派斯捷一听苗头就觉得不对劲，正想阻止亚尔维斯，伸手去堵他的嘴，可是已经来不及了。“你不打算说说上周你和科里昂家的千金私奔，被伯爵带着二十个家丁抓回去延误了行程的事？”

“闭嘴，亚尔维斯！事先说好不外漏的。”丑事被当众揭发了出来的派斯捷抬头仰视亚尔维斯，吼道，“而且我对萝丝琳·科里昂小姐的爱，日月可鉴！绝不是夸海口，更不允许随便开玩笑！”

“噢，诱拐了伯爵的宝贝女儿的你，到底还能想出什么花样使未来的老丈人回心转意呢，我倒要好好看看了。”

“这用不得你操心。我已经想好了三十五个方案……”

尽管主从二人发生了不同于争执的口角，但是宴会厅的气氛已经被完全带动起来，显得诙谐而轻松。众人因派斯捷的嘀咕哄堂大笑。龙王咳嗽清嗓，示意大家肃静。趁着仪式开始前的这段最后的时光，阿尔斐杰洛再次审视名为派斯捷的那个男人。

他眼睛不大，鼻子不挺，人不高，身材不胖不瘦，怎么看都是个在人群里随时都会被淹没的相貌平平的小伙子，还是个矮子。稍微有些卷曲的头发呈现为紫褐色，显得有些过长，不少发丝落于脑门，整体看上去就像在头顶长了个熟过头快要烂掉的茄子。他之所以给阿尔斐杰洛一种轻浮的印象，归根结底源自于那双精气十足的淡蓝色眸子。派斯捷站在自己的从者亚尔维斯身边，足足比对方矮了一整个头还要多。和高挑的从者说话必须努力仰起头来的模样着实叫人忍俊不禁。

“派斯捷，你和亚尔维斯站到自己的位子上去吧。”海龙王把脸转向司仪，“差不多可以开始了。还有没来的人吗？”

这回司仪仔细清点了人数。他回答道，“只差修齐布兰卡和托达纳斯了。”

“修齐布兰卡，他怎么会……召集令不都已经发出去了吗？”

海龙王沉吟以后，一脸不耐烦的火龙王迅速接过话茬，哼声道，“罢了罢了，不等他。那家伙对待大事消极懈怠的态度也已经是家常便饭了。切莫让他破坏了今日的盛宴。”他催促着，“尽快让典礼开始，尽早完事吧！”

原来是修齐布兰卡没有来，那么另一个缺席的应该就是被关到孤塔接受改造的贾修了。听龙王和司仪嘟囔议论的阿尔斐杰洛想着，在心底对奥诺马伊斯所欣赏的那个名叫修齐布兰卡的男人是既好奇又讨厌。

乔贞和布里斯就站在离长老们最近的地方。当听到修齐布兰卡的名字时，布里斯下意识地看了乔贞一眼，发现他低垂着头，眼里溢满思绪，沉闷得就如一尊枯旧的雕像。

派斯捷插了队，站到休利叶的右侧，向被自己占了位的柯罗岑致歉。柯罗岑抬起投注于书本的眼睛，看看他，没有反对，把位子让给他了。派斯捷和休利叶的关系似乎很要好，刚站到一起，便开始轻声交谈。如今，他与耶莲娜之间隔着柯罗岑和丁尼斯主从，还有耶莲娜的从者丹纳。“我正盘算着也给自己打造一根帅气的法杖呢。”他挤眉弄眼对休利叶说着悄悄话，淡蓝色的眼睛时不时地朝耶莲娜的侧面瞟两眼。

火龙王率先发话了。“感谢各位的到来。”他哄如钟声的嗓音丝毫不逊于司仪，“像今日这般齐聚一堂的盛况可是自人龙共生契约建立以来的头一回啊。遥想当年乔贞出任首席的时候，只有两名龙术士捧场。”

火龙王指的那两个应该是白罗加和苏洛。按年代他们俩是紧跟乔贞之后的第二名和第三名龙术士。阿尔斐杰洛想着「那得寒酸到什么程度啊」，不禁在心中窃喜。

算上无故缺席的修齐布兰卡，服刑的贾修，和闹情绪提前离场的白罗加三人，场面上的龙术士共有十二位。这可是当初的六倍啊。

阿尔斐杰洛内心欢喜，容光满面。而他作为今日典礼当之无愧的主角，自然也有不少人在私底下议论着他。

“那个男的长得还挺标致的。”龙术士麦克辛对身旁的龙术士波德第兹说。麦克辛有个鹰钩大鼻，下巴蓄着一小撮簇状的山羊胡，整齐干净，看得出来他很爱惜，经常打理。

“又不是女人，你关心这个做什么。难不成你是同性恋？”波德第兹不感兴趣地说。他有一头蓬松的沙棕色头发和闪着柔光的青绿色的眼睛。

“去你的同性恋。”麦克辛粗声粗气地说，“依我看没胡子的男人都是娘们。”他颇感自豪地摸了摸自己的胡子。

“那这里的娘们可真够多的。”难道只有两大龙王，门德松提斯，和其他上了年纪、胡子留得比头发还要长的龙族，或某些没把胡渣剃干净的邋遢鬼，在麦克辛眼里才算得上真正的男人吗？对于这位同僚的脾气，波德第兹是知道的。为避免争端，他必须岔开话题，“这男人据说是苏洛和卢奎莎推荐给龙王大人的。”

“苏洛和他女人的关系早就惹得两位老人家相当不满意，私底下商议过要怎么处罚他俩。这事儿我都能知道，他们又怎会没有耳闻？当然怕了。不变着法子讨两位老人家的欢心怎么行？叫他们运气好，碰巧撞见个时运不济的倒霉蛋，又碰巧那倒霉蛋天资非凡，算个人才。这才免了被惩罚的灾祸。”麦克辛适当地停下来，“那家伙的魔力你探知得到吗？”

波德第兹虽没有回答，但他皱眉苦脸的样子却暴露了答案。“他的契约对象应该确定下来了吧？”

“除了雅麦斯还有别的人选吗？”麦克辛透过胡子咯咯笑道，“可是有不少人争着想和那家伙订立契约呢。”他将原本就压得很低的声音进一步放低，“白罗加就不必说了，装模作样的柯罗岑，自不量力的贾修，还有你边上的柏伦格，那些故作矜持的家伙，每个都想要他。火龙王也着急，总想快点把雅麦斯给推销出去。可他就是不依，就像个死活不肯把第一次交给男人的处女！这一次，贞操终于保不住啦。”

麦克辛的比喻让波德第兹很是汗颜，他沉吟道，“如果真像你所说的，雅麦斯会在今天和阿尔斐杰洛缔结契约，共同完成仪式，那为什么……我偏偏没见着他？”

“什么？”

被波德第兹这么一说，麦克辛立马环顾四周，在熙熙攘攘的大厅里找寻雅麦斯的身影。还有人也在摇头晃脑，为感情的事烦恼。派斯捷尽管始终在和休利叶说话，但他的眼睛却时时注意着与他相隔三人的耶莲娜。当他凝视耶莲娜的时候，脸上看不到一丝不正经的笑意，所有的轻浮都收敛了起来，眼神变得安静而专注。

他目不转睛的凝视自然逃不过他人的眼睛。

“还没死心啊。凡是癞蛤|蟆就都想吃天鹅肉呢。”从他火热的目光猜出他心思的丹纳，两手交叉盘于胸前，刻意地露出鄙视的神态，对着空气咕哝着。

“丹纳，这样说我的主人好像不太恰当吧？他充其量也就是个盯着小昆虫流口水的青蛙。”

“你有见过会穿衣服的癞蛤|蟆？还穿得如此隆重、华贵，像个绅士！”

亚尔维斯和派斯捷一同发出质疑，又一同朝对方看去。

“喂，”派斯捷淡蓝色的眼瞳流露出不满紧盯亚尔维斯，“你竟然讽刺我？”

亚尔维斯为了能在和主人搭话时与他的眼睛对视而努力地低下头，“我是在维护您呐！”他用很假的语气说，“您难道感受不到我的一片心意吗？”

“你当我是个笨蛋？”派斯捷满腹怀疑地挑起了眉。

“我当您是个聪明的主人。”亚尔维斯利索地回答道。

其实，这只是这对主从素来的相处模式罢了。不知道的人，没准还真的以为他们是在吵架。

丹纳很开心地耸耸香肩，被他们看似真吵的假象给骗了。

“不管是青蛙还是癞蛤|蟆，总之别烦我的主人。更不许把我的主人比喻成昆虫。”

丹纳与派斯捷主从的拌嘴惊扰到了柯罗岑，丁尼斯，和一旁静立的耶莲娜。柯罗岑主从没有作声，耶莲娜轻哼一声，试图提醒丹纳不要再和那两个油嘴滑舌的家伙多费口舌。她的哼声正好和火龙王的拍掌声交叠在一起。

“人族支撑龙族，正如地基撑起宫殿。”

火龙王说。他嘹亮的宣告声能传至每一位在场的人耳中。所有的人都像训练有素的狗一般，竖起耳朵。原本三三两两聚在一起攀谈的人们立即闭口。就连柯罗岑也放下书本，静静地听着。

“能得到那么多旷世绝伦的龙术士的力量支持卡塔特，我族的振兴指日可待。与异族的战争必将是我族笑到最后。而今，令人振奋的是卡塔特又将新添一名强力的后援，你们又将新增一位同伴，异族又将多添一个强敌。没有比这更可喜可贺的事了！”

欢腾的呼声在火龙王话音落下后响彻大厅。雄壮的喊叫在阿尔斐杰洛四周掀起。每个人都祝福着阿尔斐杰洛，不管他们心里怎想，至少在表象上，每个人都为他高兴，其中奥诺马伊斯尤甚。阿尔斐杰洛上身微微前倾，双手掌心紧握，心脏狂跳不休。在场的人那么多，没有一个注意到乔贞的郁郁寡欢。大家的心神都已被即将开始的册封典礼的活跃气氛占据着。而乔贞的心神，早已不在此处。

火龙王从奥诺马伊斯手里接过陶瓷瓶，走近阿尔斐杰洛。这应该就是信号了。

“仪式开始！”司仪慷慨激昂地宣布道，“有请阿尔斐杰洛·罗西上前，接受册封——”

终于轮到我了！

阿尔斐杰洛上前一步，跪在地上，以示谦卑。他感到头部有人的手在不断向下施力，于是稍稍抬起眼望去。视线里的火龙王一脸严格的表情，伸出那干枯、无光泽的右手，触摸他的头顶。阿尔斐杰洛随即低下头，感到头顶的触感由微热的手心变为某种微凉的液体。火龙王给阿尔斐杰洛的头发涂抹了代表龙术士资格的圣油。这是必要步骤。红金色头发被滑润的圣油浸湿的青年依旧垂头低眉，看着面前这一小块红毯上的脚步发生了变化。火龙王移步走开，随后，海龙王将一只手搭上他的肩，示意他起来。当阿尔斐杰洛起身的时候，顺势在海龙王那苍老的、同样枯槁的手掌背上印了个吻。

受封完毕，成为与乔贞比肩、甚至超越他的人物，成为战功彪炳、叱咤风云的人物。最难以驯服的雅麦斯即将任他摆布，一切皆听从他的调遣。胜利和荣耀不必呼唤便会自动靠近……一时间，阿尔斐杰洛沉浸在无上的喜悦中，难以自拔。

浪潮般的掌声将他从幻想带回现实。卡塔特第十六名龙术士已然诞生。当阿尔斐杰洛回过神来的时候，他发现自己满心期待了整整两年的仪式居然就这样简单甚至有些草率地结束了，大感意犹未尽，在心里嘀咕不已。这样便完事了吗？好像缺了些什么的感觉，在阿尔斐杰洛胸中扩散，久久不去。

事实上，散会的时刻还远没有到，但大厅的气氛已经发生了转变。刻板的形式主义之后，便是享受美酒和佳肴的美妙时光了。阿尔斐杰洛因仪式的戛然而止深感郁闷，但也没有办法，只能打起精神，加入到宴席中。

尼克勒斯本想开溜，可不幸的是他之前闹了一点小麻烦，海龙王深怕他会再闹事而在暗中叫奥诺马伊斯给许普斯传话，让他好好看住尼克勒斯。众目睽睽之下，未经龙王的允许不得擅自离开，更不能随意造次，因此尼克勒斯只能化愤怒为食量，一门心思地栽进了美食的海洋里。

龙族、守护者还有龙术士们围坐在桌子边，尽兴地喝酒吃菜。耶莲娜在进餐后收起了那根过长的、不便携带的魔杖。应该是施了隐形咒，魔杖消失在她身畔，不知去向了。近二十个圆桌的菜谱是一致的。有烤鹌鹑，烤蜗牛，烤鹿肉，甜面包，鸽肉馅饼，鹅肝，黑莓芝士蛋糕，各类拌菜，还有制成玫瑰形状的糕点等。之后又上了柠檬蛋糕，甲鱼汤，羊排和更多的拌菜。大多数人都很享受这一难得的饕餮盛宴。不过从派斯捷坐立不安的样子判断，他倒是既想留下又想离开。然而今天的事务远没有结束。只不过现在，还没到执行下一步程序的时候。

两大龙王与九位魔导团的长老坐在一桌。龙术士和契约龙分两桌坐。除许普斯外，苏洛、卢奎莎、杰诺特、柏伦格、麦克辛与波德第兹，以及他们的契约龙十一人一桌。和阿尔斐杰洛同桌的有派斯捷、休利叶、耶莲娜、亚撒、柯罗岑以及这些人各自的从者。乔贞已经先行告退，他似乎在四下无人时暗地里请示了龙王，龙王也批准了。布里斯被单独留下来，和他的族人们坐在一起。

耶莲娜正在吃洒满糖霜的黑莓芝士蛋糕。她是个话不多的女人。除了和丹纳说话外，也就偶尔和休利叶聊两句。她和休利叶交谈时举止文雅，笑容随和，可每当派斯捷向她投去关注的视线时，她便立刻露出一副拒人千里外的面容来。虽说她那头自然披落下来的奶油色长发和五官精致的脸蛋能迷住不少男人，但只要她一个冷若冰霜的眼神，就轻易地断绝了派斯捷任何想与之亲近的念想。这也就是派斯捷又想留下来却又想即刻抽身离去的一个重要的原因了。

大家吃得很欢，宴会厅里哄哄闹闹的，气氛十分愉悦。席间，趁耶莲娜与自家从者说话时，休利叶偷偷地拽了拽不停往杯子里倒闷酒的派斯捷的袖子，向他询问这其中的缘由。

“跟我说说，你和耶莲娜到底什么情况？”休利叶尽力把头缩进衣服领口，凑近派斯捷问，样子像个贼。“她好像特别不待见你。为什么？”

派斯捷也像他那样，滑稽得跟缩进龟壳的乌龟一般缩着头，“因为她就是不待见我。”

“这总有原因吧？”休利叶问后过了一阵，对方却是沉默不言，他便再问道，“你得罪过她，还是伤害过她？”

“开玩笑，”派斯捷摆弄着手中的酒杯，平静地说，“我喜欢她还来不及呢。在我看来她是个特别有魅力的女人。”

“等等……刚才是谁说自己对某个伯爵家的小姐的爱至死不渝的？”

“我刚才的原话不是那个。”

“差不多。反正你号称你喜欢的女人另有其人。”

“你也许不信，”叹气声配合着带有柔情的冥想，“有些男人，是会为了遗忘心里面的某个女人而去不停地追求其他女人的。我就属于这种男人。”

休利叶听后，立马摆出一副活见鬼的表情，对派斯捷为自己的多情而找的借口非常的不认同。

“不，你属于混蛋那一类。”

“啊，谢谢。我会永远记得你对我的评奖。”派斯捷吹起口哨，向空气高举酒杯，做了个庆贺的手势。

对于任何讽刺，这个放浪不羁的男人似乎总能表现出一副刀枪不入的样子，这让休利叶拿他很没有办法。一阵沉默后，休利叶问道，“你是怎么认识耶莲娜的？你还没跟我说过呢。”

“在一次任务中我们结识。算起来，我还是她的救命恩人呢！但你也明白，女人对窥探到自己隐私的男人通常都没什么好感。”派斯捷满腹酸楚地说，“我无意间知道了许多她的伤心事，她就恨上我了，总把我当作仇人。对此我也是毫无办法。”

短短数语，连事情的具体经过都未交代清楚，却叫听者感到一阵淡淡的忧伤。派斯捷的声音因为忆起的旧事而有些嘶哑。他的视线向右移去，透过休利叶和希赛勒斯二人，落在那张具有倾城之貌的女性的侧颜。耶莲娜还在和丹纳说话。眉梢和嘴角的细微挑动，无一不深深吸引着派斯捷的目光。派斯捷至今还能回想起在那个弥漫血腥、潮湿气，还有玫瑰香料芬芳的阴暗的修道院地下室里，她失去知觉前的呓语：对不起。当时的她气若游丝，虚弱得难以言语，却怎样都不肯停止道歉。在她力竭昏迷前，这个不知拥抱过多少具香软身体的男人手足无措地抱着她衣不蔽体的身子，紧抓住她满是伤痕的手，想说些话安慰她鼓励她，却看见她露出了微笑。派斯捷仍然还记着她那时候的微笑，他知道，她投以微笑的对象并不是自己。但是那个迷离又明媚的脆弱笑容，就像如今的耶莲娜与丹纳交谈时始终带在嘴边的浅笑一般，击碎了他的心房。他朝她看了很久，眼光始终眷恋地留驻在她的侧脸，不忍移去。一阵苍白的沉默过去后，他最后对休利叶说：

“光是捧着花、带着礼物，鲁莽地冲到她住的地方向她表白这种蠢事就做过四五次。你怎么看呢，休利叶？女人是不是都很讨厌紧咬着她们不放的男人？”他静静地自问自答，“我想，大概真的是我用劲过猛，热情过头了。如今她对我的反感，已经积累到连下辈子都没法完全消除的地步了吧。”

休利叶不知道该说什么才好，只能看着派斯捷一杯又一杯地往喉咙里灌酒。

膳房供应的酒大多都是口味清淡的水果酒，因此只要不是那种沾杯就倒的家伙，便不会轻易喝醉。酒过三巡，场上的坐位发生了变动。原因自然与派斯捷和休利叶二人的这番谈话脱不了干系。

耶莲娜似乎听到了什么转过头。从两个男人的表情，猜出他们在谈论自己。椅子拖地的声音随之响起，耶莲娜表现出想要换一桌的态度，拉着裙子，站了起来。但最终，离开的却是派斯捷。

“该走的是我。”

连喝数杯柠檬酒的派斯捷歪歪扭扭地站起来，苦笑的脸庞暗沉而无生气，和先前意气风发地走进宴会厅的那个男子简直判若两人。亚尔维斯发现气氛不对，识趣地起身，跟着他去往别桌。

耶莲娜犹豫片刻，直到派斯捷来到另一桌的龙术士杰诺特身旁请求换位、杰诺特没有异议以后，方才重新坐下。

亚尔维斯和马西斯换了座位。杰诺特坐到休利叶左边，虽然中间有希赛勒斯相隔，他还是尽量避免自己容貌尽毁的右脸被对方轻易看见而微微扭过头。可事实上，休利叶正忙着关注换桌的全过程，眼睛还凝视着派斯捷颓然而去的背影，并未注意到杰诺特的这一细小举动。

刚把头转回来，休利叶便发觉耶莲娜僵硬的侧脸冷如冰雕，丹纳更是用一双杏目瞪着自己。

主从二人施加的压迫力让人感到一股寒意自地面席卷而起，犹如身处幽深的冰雪地窖。尽管如此，休利叶还是试图为友人开脱，“你们要怪就怪我好了。不关派斯捷的事。”他坦然地承认，“是我问他的。”

阿尔斐杰洛头发上的圣油已经干了。他看向四周一边闲谈一边进食的人们，心里一阵发慌。他看到了在较靠后的几桌守护者之间一个熟悉的人影。迪特里希张开他粗大的双手，正一如既往地搜刮着餐桌上所有见得到的肉类食物。包裹着他庞大身躯的象牙白色锦袍应该是问别人借来的，明显不合身，也与他的气质不协调。阿尔斐杰洛朝迪特里希看了一会儿，便把视线转向边上那桌进行搜索。锁定目标的身影后，阿尔斐杰洛拿起水晶杯，走向苏洛和卢奎莎所在的桌子。龙术士柏伦格见阿尔斐杰洛过来了，忙放下手中刀叉，起身站立，向他祝贺。

阿尔斐杰洛与柏伦格愉快地碰杯后，朝苏洛走去。盛着光亮透明的石榴红色液体的酒杯眼看已经递到跟前，可是受邀的一方却如岩石一般纹丝不动，照旧管自己低头吃喝。好几桌人的注意力都集中在阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛身上。尽管已被默许为预备首席的新晋龙术士青年诚恳地邀请苏洛共饮一杯，可苏洛还是没给阿尔斐杰洛面子，固执地不予回应。紧挨着苏洛而坐的卢奎莎怕场面不好收拾，倒想敬酒，却被苏洛伸手一挡，阻拦了。

此刻阿尔斐杰洛紧绷的面庞憋得就像个快要爆炸的气球，满脸通红，混合着失望、屈辱、疑惑、伤心等各种情感。可是即使他再像个傻子似的杵在原地也没用。面对始终坚持己见、一脸冷傲、形同陌路人的苏洛，阿尔斐杰洛只能放下僵在半空的酒杯，退回自己那一桌去了。

先是突然换位，后是敬酒被拒，龙术士两桌接连发生的两桩怪事引来其他几桌人的窃窃私语。但是这一切都与尼克勒斯无关。一顿埋头猛吃过后，尼克勒斯已经大饱，逐渐焦躁不宁起来。正当他考虑是否就此离去时，他的兄长希赛勒斯手拿酒杯向他走近。

许普斯见希赛勒斯来了，便想成全这对兄弟，主动让座，却硬是被尼克勒斯给拽了回来。尼克勒斯幽怨地望着哥哥，开口挖苦他竟然舍得抛弃自己的主人，还想得起来有个活着的弟弟。他话说到这里，自己先静下了。他的孪生哥哥安静地凝视着他，把手搭在他的肩膀，他也就没再说下去，终于作罢，往边上挪了挪，给哥哥腾了位置。

苦涩地回到座位上以后，阿尔斐杰洛就只剩下喝酒这一个念头了。苏洛的无情拒绝使他当众出丑到无地自容。现在，他也只能喝酒。阿尔斐杰洛拿起面前装着石榴酒的瓶子，给自己的杯子倒满，两大杯随即下肚，脸颊愈发红润起来。他坐在柯罗岑主从和亚撒主从中间，和休利叶处于面对面。休利叶正因派斯捷的离开而感到无聊，恰好希赛勒斯暂时去宽慰在别桌郁郁不乐的弟弟，离开了他，便越发无趣起来，这时候，他注意到坐在对面的阿尔斐杰洛回来后也是一个劲地给自己倒酒，非常失意的样子。休利叶觉得有必要开解他而站起来，坐到红发青年和亚撒的从者泽洛斯之间。

“就算你是海量也别再喝啦。难得的大好日子，怎么一个个都想把自己给灌醉？”

阿尔斐杰洛缓缓地抬起头，发现坐在身旁的人变了个模样。直到看清对方的脸，他才确定面前的这个面露担忧之色的男人是在和自己说话。阿尔斐杰洛酒量奇差，此刻已有些醉，反应比以往迟钝了。他花了些时间才想起这个深栗色头发的男人是龙术士休利叶，希赛勒斯的主人。

“我没事。”他摇摇头，“还能再喝。”

“喝是能喝，顶多在后面需要你好好表现的时候跌跌撞撞引人发笑罢了。”休利叶用手肘推推他，“你应该不想那样吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛嗤笑了一声，“你在说什么啊？我的册封典礼不是早就结束了嘛。”

“这叫结束？”休利叶反问，“不和契约龙交换契约算哪门子结束。哪怕今天不册封你做首席，你至少也要收获一个龙族的从者。”

“龙族，从者……”

阿尔斐杰洛跟着轻声喃喃。他可不敢往那方面去想。雅麦斯能不找他麻烦就算不错啦。阿尔斐杰洛一边难受地扶着额一边想着今天似乎没怎么受到雅麦斯的侵扰……莫非，总是让自己感到缺了些什么的东西，就是这个吗？

“话说……”他忍不住打了一声不太响的嗝，口腔里满是连自己都深感厌恶的酒气，“那个迟到的龙术士，是什么来头啊？他来得那么晚，两位龙王大人也不吱声，反而对他很和气……”

“你说派斯捷啊？”休利叶回头朝换位到另一桌的友人观望了一下，看着他颓靡不振、已然趴倒在桌上的背影叹了口气。“你是新来的，所以不知道吧，那不算秘密。派斯捷有点像是卡塔特的赞助商。他家很有钱。”

“这我倒是想到了。”阿尔斐杰洛单手撑着不断发沉的头，“听他的名字，应该是个贵族吧？”

“可不是么。”休利叶压低嗓音说，“派斯捷的养父是法王路易七世的一个封臣的封臣。年老无子，便从乡下的远亲过继了一个男孩延续香火。那男孩便是派斯捷。”休利叶吸取之前的教训，以旁人绝对听不清的声音贴在阿尔斐杰洛耳边咕哝，“龙族很多时候也是要开销的。你看，举办了那么盛大的宴会，那些桌椅碗筷，陈设品，食材，还不都是从人界运上来的。还有那么多密探的报酬，龙术士的活动经费等等，全部都要钱。在不泄露龙族机密的原则下，派斯捷动用家族的财力对卡塔特进行经济支援。龙王出于感谢，自然要礼待派斯捷这棵摇钱树。换做别人迟到，他们早发脾气了。”

“原来，原来如此，”阿尔斐杰洛反复说道，好像如今的他只会说这一句话，“原来如此。”

休利叶为阿尔斐杰洛的状态担心，而现实更是让他的担心提前上演。两位龙王站了起来。所有的人都停下刀叉，等待他们发话。

“大家暂停一下，”发话的是火龙王，“继续进行仪式。今天的册封大典才只完成了一小半哩！”火龙王洪亮地宣布着，“接下来，还有两件大事！”

果真还有下文，休利叶没说错。某个用手支撑着额头的青年，精神一下子振作起来。火龙王的宣告，使已经微醉的阿尔斐杰洛强迫自己沉甸甸的大脑立刻清醒，整个人都坐直了。

“不瞒大家，阿尔斐杰洛实在是一位可遇而不可求的魔术奇才。我个人非常欣赏他的才能。”火龙王接着往下说，“他虽然刚跨入龙术士的行列，却不乏为一名优秀的首席候选人。乔贞已在此前多次向我等表明心志，愿意主动退位让贤。作为对乔贞这位有功之臣的犒赏，以及对新人的信任和栽培，我等决定授予阿尔斐杰洛·罗西首席龙术士之位。鼓掌吧，各位，让我们一同为新的首席奉上最真挚、最热烈的掌声！欢呼吧！”

火龙王的发言气势如虹，轻易就将大厅的气氛完全调动起来。但是谁都知道，他说的并非真话。可惜没人知道已经不在此处的乔贞听到后会有什么感想了。虽然对早就商定好了的事还要在表面遮掩一番的作法实在太过虚伪，但是为了给出足够令人信服的理由，在大众面前也只能装腔作势一下了。火龙王面带肃穆凛然的表情，继续说道：

“首席需要一个血统与实力均上上等的龙族相陪。这个人选我等也早就定夺好了。”火龙王自豪地说，“他就是我火龙一族的雅麦斯！”

不出众人预料的结果终于宣布了。阿尔斐杰洛感到脚后跟有些轻，所有脑中预想的一切，眼看都将化为现实。阵阵“雅麦斯！雅麦斯！”的呼喊声在他四周响起，洪如汹涌的浪潮。他忽然觉得自己仿佛又回到了通往“龙之爪”别墅前那条危险而狭窄的山道，被阻拦他前进的雅麦斯差点撞倒，跌入云端。上帝啊！迎着众人的欢呼声，红金色头发的男子颤颤巍巍地站起来，在心底热切地祈祷：求求你们，快让他出来吧。让他不要惹事，不要生非，让这一切在安稳中尽快地完结吧！

接下来只会有一人离位上前，其余的人都待在原位拍手叫好。现场沸沸扬扬，火龙王的眼睛紧盯着众人不放。在他站着的地方放眼望去，前方大厅里的每个人和每一件东西全都一览无余。时间漏过指缝，滴答流逝，他等待年轻后裔的心逐渐变得焦急起来。

“雅麦斯何在？！”火龙王厉声呼道。

十几秒过去了。十数张圆桌皆没有任何动静。周围逐渐响起质疑的声音。

雅麦斯？没看到呀。大家议论纷纷。越来越多的人发现，雅麦斯根本就没有来。

“……那个不肖子孙，果然是没来。”火龙王的手愤怒地往下一拍，立时压制住所有低语。桌面被拍得发出低沉而无辜的叫声，宽阔的大厅回音不断。

眼看火龙王就要发飙，海龙王赶忙在人群中找到嫡系后裔的身影，挥袖示意道，“去，布里斯，麻烦你走一趟，把雅麦斯叫来。快点！”

“我？”布里斯尽管对这道命令很是纳闷，却没有违逆海龙王的意思。起身之后，迅速迈步离去了。考虑到雅麦斯不合作的可能，当他极力抗命、甚至动粗的时候，的确也只有布里斯能够制止他并承受住他的怒火了。

布里斯行至大门，大门外却突然闯进三个人，差点撞了他满怀。其中两个是今日当班的守护者，布里斯认了出来。此刻他们擅离职守，离开龙神殿正门，出现在本不该出现的宴会厅。还有一个男子跟着他们一道过来，却是被二人搀扶着的。男人流着鼻血，左颧骨肿起大块淤青，一手捂着胸口。就脸上痛苦的表情判断，说是断了三两根肋骨也无人不信。这个被揍得鼻青脸肿、负伤不轻、没有旁人帮助便无法自己行走的男人，就是彩虹桥的守卫——守护者杜拉斯特。

“杜拉斯特，特来禀报……”他吐出一个个字音的困难度不亚于吞咽烟灰。

包括火龙王、海龙王和布里斯在内的所有人，在见到被两名守护者扶进来的杜拉斯特的那一刻起，都已在心里猜到了事情七八分的走向。他们愕然地听着彩虹桥的守护者阐述原委。第二个需要克服的难关乍然降临。阿尔斐杰洛的心，已然沉入谷底。

“雅麦斯失踪了！”杜拉斯特身体前倾，一双脚无力地拖着地，两位守护者一个不留神，差点让他摔倒，“我拦不住他……他从彩虹桥跳下去了！”杜拉斯特艰难地回忆片刻前遭遇的粗暴对待，“他说要过桥，我不放他。他今天还要完成仪式！但他根本不听我的，直接给了我一拳……和一脚……雅麦斯失踪了！是我失职，没能拦住他……他从彩虹桥跳下去，变成龙形，飞走了！！”

 


	36. 阿尔斐杰洛（17）

XXXI

 

毋庸怀疑，此刻房间里的气氛正降至冰点。为什么我今天非要到这儿来，尼克勒斯不禁有些后悔。

“回来，”一个男人的声音从身后传来，低沉性感，极具穿透力，只是在如今的氛围下，显得有些沙哑。“谁允许你就这么走了？”

尼克勒斯回头审视喊住他的男人。他讨厌这男人的模样。一个短命卑贱的人类，承蒙自己的福荫才能获得与天地一般永恒长久的寿命，却傲慢地命令恩人站住。坐在透露着古典浪漫气息的桤木雕花布艺沙发上的阿尔斐杰洛神情骄傲，目光斜睨，下巴微抬，一条腿搁在另条腿上面，展开的双臂搭在沙发背上，如同一对龙翼，俨然摆出一副主人的臭架子来。虽然刻在那张脸上的表情有着难以掩饰的阴沉，但他天生的美貌足以弥补。而且，他有什么资格摆出这张臭脸？不高兴的人难道不应该是我吗？尼克勒斯愤愤地想着。

“脚长在我身上，我爱上哪儿上哪儿。与你无关。”

气愤的海龙转身要走，还没踏出脚步，就听见身后的男人站起来的声音。

“喂，尼克勒斯……”阿尔斐杰洛提醒他，“当你的主人问你话时，这样背对着他真的好吗？”

“我的主人，在哪里呀？”尼克勒斯装作四下张望，脑袋带动着一头海蓝色的长发一起摇晃，“我怎么没看见。”

可是这种小孩子般的撒气方式根本打倒不了早就有所准备的阿尔斐杰洛。“你我可是当着大伙的面，走完人龙契约全部流程的主与从。我是你名正言顺的主人，对此你有什么不满吗？”阿尔斐杰洛双手交抱在胸前，泰然自若地说道，“在卡塔特，除两位族长外，就我最有资格叫你站住。”

“哼，少来了！我会和你订立契约是因为形势所迫。在我心里我永远都不会承认你！”

“可你今天不也主动到我这儿来拜见了吗？”暴怒的海龙之主冷冷地笑笑，“真有意思。这还是四个月以来的头一遭呢。”

他边说边踱步上前，一股使人毛骨悚然的气势直逼尼克勒斯的后颈。由于二者间的距离太过接近了，尼克勒斯非常不习惯与对自己存有威胁的、甚至可说是已被自己视作为仇敌的家伙保持背对的状态，因此他只能回头转身，与名义上成为自己主人的人类男子四眼相望。

“我此次前来的目的，只是来告知你，虽然你我签订了契约，但谁都知道我是被逼的。我从来没想过要把一个人类奉为主人。”尼克勒斯一边重申一边露骨地用轻蔑的眼神藐视着他。

“可惜契约已定，不可改变。再追悔莫及也晚啦。”

尼克勒斯的主人乐呵呵地笑了。那张笑脸绝对有让人想将之撕烂的冲动。

“你说得对，但我不会一直想着那些。我会朝前看！”被阿尔斐杰洛的讥笑惹怒的海龙气得怒不可遏地瞪大眼睛，“你也只是运气好才占到个便宜，居然如此得意忘形吗？”他自行冷静下来，“别指望我是你的从者就要一切受你摆布。你能永生全都是拜我所赐。你明白这个道理吗？你没资格颐指气使地命令身为你的恩主的我。从今往后，你我井水不犯河水，各管各的，在表面维持平稳的关系就够了。这四个月我们也一直是这样过来的。我不会和你待在一起，没事的时候别来找我。你只要别不自量力地摆出主人的架子对我发号施令，我就不会为难你。”他指着对方的鼻子，声音由于恫吓而变得嘶哑起来，“你最好不要尝试唤醒龙的愤怒。不然，我一定要让你品尝把我惹火的滋味。就这样！”

尼克勒斯扭头大步而去，刚要跨门，阿尔斐杰洛屹然而立的身形便陡然出现在他眼前，害得他为避免与其相撞而不得不急刹住脚步。

“你这家伙——”面对动用了瞬移的魔法阻止自己离去的阿尔斐杰洛，尼克勒斯大为光火。吼声卡在了嗓子眼。

阿尔斐杰洛视他的威吓为空气，表现出不逊于他的高傲姿态冷视着他。也许直到尼克勒斯此番过来的那一刻，阿尔斐杰洛才发现自己在过去对龙族的态度实在是谦卑懦弱过头了。如今，自己已经确确实实地成为一个龙族的主人，就不能再放任从者怀有二心，对自己不敬。考虑到尼克勒斯那少得可怜的光临他住处的次数，阿尔斐杰洛也认为有必要在今天彻底打击一下对方的自尊心，把规矩竖立起来。他已经错过了四个月的时间。要是能在一开始就和这个傲慢的海龙确立起理想的主从关系——最好是在缔结契约之后立刻实施，就好了。如果早这样做的话，这个自以为是的从者对他的态度应该就会更为顺从吧。

“说白了还是很不甘心吧？无论是逃避了我整整四个月，还是像粗鲁的野犬一般冲着我乱吠，你会如此气恼早在我的预计之内了。”阿尔斐杰洛游刃有余地说，“但是别搞错，我和你虽是拴在一根绳子上的蚂蚱，彼此牵连，但名义上我是主，你是从，这事实你可否决不了。契约的主体是我，你为我服务，正如龙族有求于人类。你身为龙族的气魄与矜持，以及那过剩的自豪感，都在契约构筑的系统面前不值一提。包括你的兄长希赛勒斯在内的所有契约龙族都无法违抗。即使是那个雅麦斯，也只能夹着尾巴落荒而逃才能避免侍奉人类的命运。对了，”阿尔斐杰洛脸上的冷笑越发加深起来，既阴森又带着一丝甜蜜，“在你最孤立无援的时候，你一直忠心耿耿追随的雅麦斯去了哪里啊？还不是跟个逃兵似的匆匆忙忙地逃走，把你给抛下了？”

尼克勒斯嘴巴微张，却说不出话来，下唇似在抽动。

“啊，没话说了吗？”看到从者那张口结舌的样子，阿尔斐杰洛终于感到一丝爽快。不仅发泄出了这四个月来一直堆积的怨气，连以往因雅麦斯加诸的侮辱而始终压在心头的怨气也一并除去了。“雅麦斯去了哪里，这是我要你如实回答我的问题。你不要告诉我你不知道。”阿尔斐杰洛说，“就算你心里不打算尊敬我，也要回话。”

“哼，既然你也明白你得不到我的尊敬，那我不回答你的问题也没什么了。”尼克勒斯低声地说了一句。

阿尔斐杰洛非但没有生气，反而勾起嘴角，无声地笑了笑。长久的沉默后，他用冰冷的声音质问尼克勒斯：

“我最后一次问你，以后不会再问。雅麦斯躲到哪里去了？他临走前是不是和你达成过什么协议？他交给你的使命又是什么？”

尼克勒斯惊讶极了，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。“不明白你在说什么。哪有什么使命啊……”他含混躲闪地回答，移开阿尔斐杰洛脸庞的视线在地面飘忽，闪烁不定。此刻的他眼帘半垂，眉头紧蹙，若有所思，不再像之前那样盛气凌人了。

“真是够了，”阿尔斐杰洛冷哼一声，“早就看够你拙劣的演技了。没想到会被我揭穿吗？看你还想装到何时。”

“你……你到底想说什么啊？”

尼克勒斯怪叫一声，想要离开，猛推了阿尔斐杰洛一把，用了相当大的力量。这一推使得他的主人因重心不稳而不由自主地向后退了两步，险些失足摔倒。不过幸好有牢牢抓住门框的两只手作为支撑，后仰的动作停止了。阿尔斐杰洛依然站在尼克勒斯身前，不动如山。从者的这一突袭举动正是心虚所致。毫无疑问，阿尔斐杰洛充满洞察力的问话给了尼勒克斯心理极大的压力。这说明现实已经离阿尔斐杰洛心目中的答案不远了。

“你代替雅麦斯和我缔结契约，该不会是一早就串通好的吧？”阿尔斐杰洛干脆地抛出这一积郁在自己心中的问题。

被如此问道的尼克勒斯，羞红的脸庞明显地露出秘密被他人知道后的尴尬表情。

原本只是试探性的问问，如今由于窥见了尼克勒斯脸上转瞬即逝的窘迫表情，阿尔斐杰洛已经在心底完全确认了自己的猜想。

他早就怀疑，尼克勒斯最后会同意和自己签订契约是雅麦斯授意的了。在他的受封仪式上，可以说在大部分时间里都在借酒消愁，靠暴饮暴食来冲淡忧愤的尼克勒斯忧愁不安的模样未免太过头了。就算阿尔斐杰洛成为龙术士，当上首席，坦白说，和尼克勒斯并没有什么切身利益，他本不应该那么失落的。现在阿尔斐杰洛知道了，尼克勒斯当初会如此情绪不振，是因为他早就知道接下来雅麦斯会强行离开、他自己将成为阿尔斐杰洛的从者。而他在仪式开始前曾试图阻挡阿尔斐杰洛走完红毯、以及他之后差点和白罗加一样提早离场的作法，应该是他内心最后的一丝微弱挣扎的一种体现吧。

“哼哼……”尼克勒斯的嗓音颤抖着，时断时续的笑声就像一片片残破的树叶，在风中悉悉作响。“我听过你以前的故事。你还在人界的时候是个剧团的主演吧？看来并非夸大其词呢……”

“果然没有猜错吗？”阿尔斐杰洛的语气充满了失望。和尼克勒斯订立契约的四个月以来，尼克勒斯从来都没有和他一次性说话超过五句。他们分开生活，互不相犯。不在一起就不会争吵，这也算是一种另类的和睦相处。阿尔斐杰洛见过尼克勒斯和希赛勒斯太多次因为一些很微小的事吵得脸红耳热，不可开交，他可不希望同样的事发生在自己身上。如果一直就这么两不相犯地过下去，还算是能够接受的结果。可是随着时间的推移，阿尔斐杰洛渐渐发现了一个现象：无论自己走到哪儿——去龙神殿拜见龙王、探望师父奥诺马伊斯、与龙族或守护者交谈——无论他做什么，身后总有一双眼睛在紧盯着自己。那是尼克勒斯的眼睛。依照这头海龙喜怒形于色的性格，他甚至不屑于掩饰对主人的厌恶。可是尼克勒斯如此厌恶自己的主人，却还要跟着他，盯着他，这就有问题了。可以确定，尼克勒斯是在监视自己。

苏洛、卢奎莎，以及两人的从者许普斯、吉芙纳的事例，早就给了阿尔斐杰洛一个警醒。「我和吉芙纳至少得有一个跟着他们」，许普斯曾经这样说。他的话使阿尔斐杰洛悟出一个道理。契约一方的龙族扮演的不光是协助的角色，对龙术士来说，他们更是一道无形的牵制力量。这情况就如同每当龙术士在人界执行任务时，龙王都会派出密探对他们进行监督是一样的。尼克勒斯背后的指使者要么是龙王要么是雅麦斯，要么是双方一起。龙王命人管束新上任的首席本也无可厚非，可是雅麦斯……

“在自己的主人和雅麦斯之间你竟然偏向后者。”阿尔斐杰洛越想越气，“那家伙派你来监视我的对吧？”他大喝一声，“你们这两个狼狈为奸的家伙——”

“没错！是又怎样！”既然已被彻底看穿，那就没有继续装蒜的必要了。尼克勒斯豁出去一般地用双倍的音量朝阿尔斐杰洛吼了回去，“雅麦斯早就和我商量好，要我接过他的使命来监视你！你是个绝对不能被寄予信任的人类，我很乐意这么做！永远会有一双眼睛在你身后看着你，无时无刻地凝视着你！你永远也逃不出我和雅麦斯的掌心！”

尼克勒斯坦然地承认一切后，比起震惊和震怒，反倒是不可理解的心情占据着阿尔斐杰洛的意识更多一点。

“被人卖了还替人数钱。真是个猪头……”他低声地沉吟着，“我怎么会交上像你这么蠢笨的从者。”

“你说什么？！”尼克勒斯用受伤的语调喊道，“你居然——”

他的主人打断他，“在决定这么做以前，你就没有征求一下你哥哥的意见吗？”

“当然不能告诉他。”尼克勒斯迅速答道，“这事儿只有雅麦斯和我两人知道。现在你是第三个。要是被第四个人知道了，我保证要了你的小命！”

“呵，尽管放手去做吧。”从者的威胁听在阿尔斐杰洛耳里不过是一阵拂过脸畔的微风，“虽然你是希赛勒斯的弟弟，和他有着相似的容貌，可你和他真的是千差万别。”他用沉痛的声音说，“希赛勒斯是如此的开明，理智，富有包容心和远见。至于你，你只是个顽固不化、因循守旧而又愚蠢至极的野蛮人。”阿尔斐杰洛进一步强调，“知道吗，你连你哥哥的一根手指头都比不上。”

他的这番话无疑触到了从者的逆鳞。

尼克勒斯被彻底激怒了，阿尔斐杰洛看见他幽蓝色的眼珠里激荡的火花。这一次他连叫骂控诉的步骤都省去了，直接抡起拳头，一拳打在阿尔斐杰洛脸上。正确说法是在与阿尔斐杰洛下颚处相距一肘之隔的半空。由于肉眼不可见的防御壁的阻隔，尼克勒斯愤怒的铁拳未能真的在那张光辉耀眼的脸上留下一丝伤。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛那掩饰不住惊讶之情和危险之意的紫罗兰色瞳孔还是急剧地缩小了。他虽然在尼克勒斯抬手的那一瞬间本能地在身前架起了一道由魔力构筑而成的牢不可破的防御壁，但严格来说，他并不理解从者的这一拳代表着什么。或者说，是他不愿理解。尼克勒斯的拳震碎了防御壁，引起的劲风在阿尔斐杰洛右眼下端划出了一道浅浅的血痕——怎么会有这种对自家主人动手的从者？

脸颊的血痕不消一秒便自动愈合，如从没有出现过一般地消失了。阿尔斐杰洛天生就具备常人所不具备的超能力，他的伤总比别人好得快，因此根本无需动用治愈术，就能使这种程度的小伤自己恢复。然而，留在心里的疮疤却是怎样都难以磨灭。眼前海龙傲然握拳向自己挥来的身姿，应该千刀万剐。

尼克勒斯的拳头击打在了龙术士的防御壁上。如果没有那道无形之墙的阻隔，这颗红金色头发的脑袋应该早就被打得脑浆崩裂，肉片飞溅了。对于眼前的这名人类男子那傲人的魔法才能，尼克勒斯虽不愿承认，也只能接受现实。一击落空后，他慢慢地放下了拳头。动作迟缓、僵硬，但他并不觉得与防御壁剧烈碰撞的骨头有多么痛，也可能是此刻的心境已经让他感受不到任何的痛意了。尼克勒斯恶狠狠地瞪了自己的主人一眼。那是再也不想与其共处一室、恨不得马上消失在对方面前、再也不相见的眼神。他不会再效忠于我了——读懂了这一眼神的阿尔斐杰洛沮丧地想着。尼勒克斯脚步纷乱地离开这栋屋子。他在走的时候过于着急，在摆臂的肩部使了过多的力气，撞到了阿尔斐杰洛的左肩，把他撞得一只脚掉到了门框外的台阶下。阿尔斐杰洛无法阻拦他的离开。当从者的气息微弱到完全消失在他感知的范围外以后，阿尔斐杰洛收起了架着隔音结界的魔力，沉默地关上房门，朝屋内走两步，坐回了沙发。

抱着不希望二人的谈话被外人知道的想法，阿尔斐杰洛曾事先在房间外布置过一道隔音结界，就在尼克勒斯来后不久。此刻，在经历了一番毫无秩序可言的争吵和骚动，乃至和从者翻脸以后，阿尔斐杰洛忽然很庆幸自己那样做了。

呆呆地坐在沙发上的阿尔斐杰洛，思绪滑至不可救药的悬崖底部。

双方的关系看来是彻底地决裂了。第一次和从者畅谈，便得到了这一结果。本想好好地教训尼克勒斯一顿，树立起作为主人的威严，让他今后顺从地为自己服务，可那样的想法最终却化为了泡影。

看这情况，今后要想再缓解关系恐怕是难如登天了吧。阿尔斐杰洛虽然为这样的结果有些惋惜，却并不觉得很难过。早在和尼克勒斯订立契约的第一刻起，他就没指望今后靠得住这个作为雅麦斯忠实追逐者的从者。

阿尔斐杰洛用手指轻轻敲打着自己因为烦躁而稍稍头疼起来的脑袋，焦虑地叹了口气。

自己的受封仪式是不尽如人意的。不但过程坎坷，更要命的是，还缺少了一个圆满的结尾。

成为龙术士的当天没有获得从者相伴，之后连续五天都没有，这种情况在以前是从未有过的。在阿尔斐杰洛之前曾诞生过十五名龙术士，每一个都在受封仪式结束前得到了一位相伴终生的契约龙。可是，按照预先的计划，本该和阿尔斐杰洛一同完成仪式的雅麦斯却临阵脱逃，一连五天都是音讯全无。两位龙王不得已之下，只能在仪式结束后的第六天再次召集部众于龙神殿议事大厅，草草地宣布他们另选了其他人作为阿尔斐杰洛的契约对象。这个新人选，便是尼克勒斯。

这一挑选过程自然是困难重重。龙族现存的最精英的战士基本都有了各自追随的龙术士。剩下的龙族要么年龄偏大，要么血统低微，要么身负其他的使命——比如镇守在孤塔千年有余的数名龙族，就不能随意抽调。尼克勒斯的血统在平辈中虽然并非最佳，但其直逼兄长希赛勒斯的实力也算高于一般水平，他至今没有选配主人，也只是受到了雅麦斯激进言论的影响。因此两位龙王认为将尼克勒斯指派给第二任首席阿尔斐杰洛，并不算过于亏待后者。当然，尼克勒斯之于阿尔斐杰洛，和布里斯之于乔贞的作用及意义是不存在可比性的。雅麦斯的誓死不从，搅乱了一切。

相传，龙王费了很大的一番功夫，才总算做通了尼克勒斯的思想工作。他们将雅麦斯失踪后作为后备人选被提名上来的尼克勒斯领到阿尔斐杰洛面前。双方手掌交合，握在一起，生硬至极。接着，彼此都不是心目中理想的契约对象、更是并非出于自愿而站到了一起的二人跟着两位龙王背诵了契约的誓词。海龙王带着复杂的表情拍怕他们的肩膀说，“从此以后，我族子民尼勒克斯，与人类术士阿尔斐杰洛·罗西将分享生死、快乐和痛苦，直到永远。”

仪式上的尼克勒斯神色怏怏，带着怨气，态度亵慢，很不专心。这已经让阿尔斐杰洛极度不爽。更令人大跌眼镜的是，当时，见证他们缔结契约的除两位龙王外，就只有门德松提斯和奥诺马伊斯等九名魔导团长老。被邀请到山上的龙术士们早在几天前就回人界去了。其他的龙族还有守护者一个没来。本应受到万众瞩目的阿尔斐杰洛册封仪式的一个重要环节，竟然在参与者屈指可数的情况下简慢地开始，而后凄凉地收尾。

如果只是一味地追求形式上的壮美，那么阿尔斐杰洛的心情倒也不会如此低落。他最无法接受的是，与他签下共生契约、作为自己半身而存在的契约龙，远没有想象中的优秀。

现在阿尔斐杰洛知道了，尼克勒斯之所以答应成为自己的从者，是因为他受了雅麦斯的蛊惑，为时刻监视自己而埋伏左右。但当时的阿尔斐杰洛，心里所纠结的就只有尼克勒斯的身份。一个龙族是否强大，与其血统严重挂钩。尼克勒斯和布里斯平辈，但他的血统却完全及不上后者。在海龙族年轻一辈中，尼克勒斯平凡的出生注定了他中规中矩的实力。他能不能打倒比他更高更壮实的哥哥希赛勒斯都是个未知数，和与布里斯齐名的雅麦斯比起来自然也就相差甚远了。毕竟只是雅麦斯不在了以后的后备人选，临时被拉来凑数的、歪瓜裂枣一般的货色。这样的尼克勒斯，阿尔斐杰洛坚信，他是配不上自己的。

阿尔斐杰洛的思绪分崩离析，如袭来的海啸冲垮堤坝。他没法再把思想集中在任何与尼克勒斯有关的事情上面。一想到那个帮衬着外人一起欺压自己、并企图对自己的主人挥拳的海龙，他就压抑不住心底的怒火而想要掀翻周围的桌椅。阿尔斐杰洛逼使自己将注意力转移到别处，以克制这股破坏的冲动。

乔贞已被遣送下山四个月了。他离开的当天，彩虹桥附近聚集了九成以上的龙族和守护者。在众人无声的目送中，那个裹着墨绿色斗篷的身影消失在了彩虹桥的另一侧。乔贞下山后，他的住处理所当然地被腾空出来，其居住权和使用权，全部转交给了他的继任者。阿尔斐杰洛提出要按自己的意愿和喜好对这栋房子进行翻新。龙王默许了这位新上任的首席的请求，派工匠耗时一个月完成了装潢工作。三个月前，阿尔斐杰洛挥别居住了两年有余的“龙之爪”山脚下的住所，搬至建造在主峰“龙之巅”、专门为首席量身订做的这一华美的别墅。任何一个稍微瞥过这幢别墅一眼的守护者，都会在同伴面前夸耀一番自己的所见。因为有太多人想知道无比尊贵的新任首席阿尔斐杰洛平时躺在什么样的床上，触摸着什么样的茶杯。守护者们的工作热情从未如此高涨，他们期待着能尽快轮到自己服侍阿尔斐杰洛一日三餐的那天。而后，随着送饭的守护者越来越多，大家都得到了满足。有些时候，阿尔斐杰洛会觉得这里还残留着乔贞的气味，尽管那令人联想到沙漠的土黄和红褐色调的陈设已经全部刨除，换成了阿尔斐杰洛钟爱的集高雅、庄重、浪漫、敦厚和大气于一身的山庄式风格。咖啡色与香槟色相辅相成的色调，使整个空间散发着浓郁的泥土芬芳。偶尔还有些靛蓝或深紫的冷色调装饰物穿插其中，带来一种大地般的浩瀚感觉。自己花费了不少脑力和心血致力于装修的这栋富丽堂皇的豪宅，一定比当年乔贞住过的那个要高出好几个档次吧。

虽说阿尔斐杰洛对自己的审美有着充分的自信，但乔贞起码也是个首席，在以往近两百年漫长的岁月里早已经习惯饭来张口、不劳而获的优渥生活了吧？此番他单独一人下界，不知能否适应一下子变得辛苦起来的新生活。阿尔斐杰洛听说布里斯没有和自己的主人同行，并非他不愿意，相反，阿尔斐杰洛看得出来，布里斯很想陪在乔贞身边。可雅麦斯的失踪必须有人追查是一方面，海龙王希望后裔留守在卡塔特又是另一方面。得到雅麦斯私逃到人界的消息后，两位龙王便指派布里斯和许普斯查探他的下落，并要求布里斯在完成带回雅麦斯的任务后立即回到卡塔特，和族人生活在一起。派两头海龙去追的选择是明智的。以雅麦斯的身手，仅仅派遣守护者显然不够格。而龙术士又是他最讨厌的家伙。布里斯和许普斯一起上的话，要擒获雅麦斯应该不难。他们在临走前被关照不得随意在人界变身为龙形的本体。这是为了不让龙族的秘密为大众所知而做出的决策。尽管雅麦斯之后会有怎样的境遇都与阿尔斐杰洛无关，但他还是希望布里斯能和许普斯尽快完成任务，把不知所踪的雅麦斯给带回来，然后，就能欣赏这个目无尊法、并唆使了自己从者的火龙会遭到怎样的处罚吧。这也即是阿尔斐杰洛目前唯一期待的事。

指尖放置在两侧的太阳穴，使劲地揉按了几下。阿尔斐杰洛用空虚的眼神环视着室内视野所及的一切。令自己深感骄傲的这间被漂亮的外衣所包裹起来的豪宅，此刻在他看来也不过和垃圾山一样而已。即使是想象雅麦斯擅离卡塔特的行为会遭致火龙王非常严厉的惩罚，他郁闷的心情也没有得到一丝缓解。

事实上，他并不是那种会为了一点小事就怀恨在心的气量狭小的人。就算在雅麦斯的指示下，尼克勒斯怀着不纯的目的接近自己，也没关系。基本上，尼克勒斯除了抗议两句以外，做不了别的。阿尔斐杰洛相信船到桥头自然直，僵局只是暂时的。任何事情都有转机，自己和尼克勒斯的矛盾，以后总会有解决的办法。他们互为对方半身，一起分享生与死。没准现在在别处的尼克勒斯，等他静下心来后，会为自己刚才冒失地向主人挥拳而后悔不已呢。只是个容易被人煽动利用、头脑简单、喜欢争强好胜又死不服输的毛头小子罢了，阿尔斐杰洛会原谅他的。脑子一根筋的尼克勒斯，总比满脸堆笑、内心伪善的家伙容易对付。

所以，真正让阿尔斐杰洛焦躁的原因另有其事。

不知道其他前来赴宴的龙术士对阿尔斐杰洛的受封仪式的哪部分留下的印象最深。不管他们怎么想，总之，当着众人的面、向苏洛敬酒却惨遭冷遇的那一幕，至今依旧存在于阿尔斐杰洛的记忆之中，无论怎样都挥之不去。

在卡塔特修炼的两年时间里，阿尔斐杰洛没有再见过苏洛和卢奎莎。

在受封仪式上，他终于与身为自己引荐人的那对熟悉的男女相逢。然而他们却对他不屑一顾。

从杜拉斯特的口中得知雅麦斯为躲避仪式而逃走的事实后，进行到一半的宴会就在急剧消退的氛围中草率收场，不欢而散了。火龙王气得暴跳如雷，海龙王命人送诸位龙术士离去。阿尔斐杰洛跟随失望的宾客一路行至龙神殿大门，眼睛凝视着与自己擦身而过的那对男女。卢奎莎至少还想到要跟他道别而稍事停留了脚步。可是她的朱唇才一轻启，还未念出阿尔斐杰洛的名字，就戛然而止。站在她右侧的苏洛面容冷峻，动作坚决，将她大力拉回了身边，继续往前走。卢奎莎恋恋不舍地回过头，视线中，满面愁容的红发青年已离她越来越远。阿尔斐杰洛迎风站在龙神殿正门高高的台阶上，眼里全无他人。没有风头曾一度盖过他的派斯捷，没有在他难过时安慰他的休利叶，没有主动向他敬酒的柏伦格，甚至都没有想要打圆场的卢奎莎。出神地眺望着众位龙术士和他们的从者走下阶梯的背影的阿尔斐杰洛，满是忧伤的眼睛里，只有苏洛一个人的身影。

自己苦苦思念了两年之久、无时无刻不在渴盼着与之重逢的男人，对自己的态度竟然是彻彻底底的漠视。苏洛投向他的眼神，就像一条切断了任何联系的鞭，时时刻刻抽打着他的自尊。阿尔斐杰洛浑身绵软无力地呆坐在沙发一隅，久久不动。窗外的光挣扎着穿过随风微扬的帘布，落在他披散在颈部的头发上，就像一排沉默的刀刃。

 

XXXII

 

屋外有些吵嚷。时不时能听到凌乱的脚步声，但离得并不近。一名守护者给阿尔斐杰洛送来了午餐。没记错的话，他的名字应该叫克莱茵，有着黑绿色的短发，茶金色的眼睛和圆润的五官。他在银铠后披着条长长的白披风，用金叶扣在肩头。胸前的外衣则用闪亮的金线绣了两条整齐的边。腰带扣着佩剑。整个人看起来既潇洒又精神。

午餐有热面包，一碗浓厚的牛肉汤，一块燕麦饼，一只浸在蜂蜜里的桃子，还有一盘熏烤香肠。看上去很美味。

但是，阿尔斐杰洛却无法说服自己去忽略掉门外阵阵传来的嘈杂声然后安心进餐。

“外面怎么那样吵？”红发的首席不由得问。

“您还不知道吧，”将食物在宽大的桌面上摆放妥当的克莱茵直起了身子，“龙术士白罗加上山负荆请罪，很多人迎接。”

“上个月不是刚来过？”阿尔斐杰洛不解地歪着头，“而且这一年里他都来了三次了。真有那么多的罪要请求赦免的话，恐怕怎么着也得关进孤塔去。”

“您说得也对呢。”克莱茵微笑着回答，“但是没办法，他想来便来，无人能阻。今天就又来啦。”

“只怕这一次是醉翁之意不在酒吧。”

“首席大人您真是敏锐。他挑这个日子上山，当然是另有目的了。”克莱茵说这些话的时候小心地压低了声音。尽管他俩的对话根本不可能被外人听到，但在说他人闲话的时候，克莱茵还是认为有必要提防隔墙有耳。

这位守护者曾经在杜拉斯特受伤后暂时接替了他的职务，守了三个月的彩虹桥。杜拉斯特伤愈复出后，克莱茵退了下来。他伶牙俐齿，办事利索，在同事中间口碑极好，很受龙王的器重。阿尔斐杰洛与他接触过几次后，对他也是颇有好感。

“我过会儿会来取走这些餐具的，”克莱茵笑着向他告别，“请您把心放宽，尽情地用餐吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛用微笑送他离去后，转而看着桌上的食物发呆，全无胃口。

山上的日子过得很慢。一成不变的日光，使时间在这里仿佛停止了一样。八个月的时间浑浑噩噩地过去了。与尼克勒斯签署契约、坐上首席的位置已经整整一年，能勾起阿尔斐杰洛兴趣的事却很少。就在昨天，失踪了一年的雅麦斯终于在布里斯和许普斯的护送下回到了卡塔特。十颗达斯机械兽人族的头颅随他一起回来，更伴随着一个令许多龙族都感到不安的坏消息。

雅麦斯称，达斯机械兽人族在托斯卡纳地区的活动相当频繁。他将十颗早已失去生命迹象的异族的头颅扔在脚边，龙神殿议事大厅的地板上。这些战果，就是他游荡到佛罗伦萨南面的锡耶纳城荒无人烟的郊外时遭遇了一支异族的小部队，击溃他们后斩获的。

雅麦斯在数量约是自己五十倍的敌军面前轰然变身，露出他威风赫赫的真面目。异族也舍弃了人的表皮变了身。不那么做就无法战斗。红色巨龙斗灰色恶魔，爪牙锋利毫不留情，招招致命凶狠。异族能逃的都逃走了，逃不掉的就像天生就该被用来践踏的渣滓一般，在过于强大的敌人面前被蹂|躏致死。

“还有三颗头——也许是四颗，在半道上遗失掉了。我拿不了那么多。”雅麦斯豪迈地说，下颚高傲地仰起，“我本想活捉几个，拷问他们的老巢在哪。可惜他们要么太不经打，要么怕死怕得要命，一溜烟得全都逃走了。否则，我一定能单枪匹马地端掉他一整个窝！”

两位龙王召集部众商议如何处置雅麦斯。在议事厅当众对质的时候，雅麦斯昂然挺立，言之凿凿，眼里没有一点畏惧。由于他斩下了十名异族的头，可算是将功抵过，加上雅麦斯本人的据理力争，和尼克勒斯的敲边鼓，龙王便饶恕了他私自逃下山的过错。雅麦斯潜藏到人间长达一年的罪行，就这样轻描淡写地获得了赦免。这是阿尔斐杰洛先前怎样也想不到的。他原本以为，在仪式草草结束后大发雷霆的火龙王，是说什么都不会轻饶雅麦斯的。

卡塔特本来就是以谁杀的达斯机械兽人族的数量多而论英雄的。雅麦斯风风光光的回归不仅让阿尔斐杰洛企图看他遭殃的想法全盘泡汤，更是让他感到非常的震惊。锡耶纳，那是座在佛罗伦萨南面不远的城市。离自己家乡约三十英里的那个城市，竟然有异族的部队在频繁地活动吗？

已经受封一年的阿尔斐杰洛还没有杀死过一个异族。而今，建功立业的好机会就摆在了眼前。

那么今天，白罗加的出现……

一年前，白罗加在阿尔斐杰洛的受封仪式上的行为曾惹得两位龙王相当的不愉快。因为心心念念的位置被初出茅庐的新人给取代了，于是负气离去，压根没把龙王放在眼里。白罗加为了挽回那次的错误，事后曾不止一次地上山向两位龙王请罪。据阿尔斐杰洛所知，龙王早就原谅了他，至少在明面上不会再追究了。既然如此，是什么催促身在大马士革的白罗加在雅麦斯回到卡塔特仅仅一天、并报告了锡耶纳城潜伏着众多达斯机械兽人族这一重大的消息以后，不远千里地赶了过来呢？他这次选择上山的时机……未免也太过凑巧了。

一阵不详的预感犹如秋冬的凉风吹进阿尔斐杰洛的胸膛。他将手持的叉子放回盘中，拾起挂在椅背后的外衣，披在肩上，大踏步地出了门，往此刻早已人山人海的龙神殿快步赶去。

地处“龙之巅”半山腰的尖顶宫殿那壮丽的淡金色宫墙外，遍布着散开的人群。当阿尔斐杰洛赶到龙神殿的时候，正巧撞见白罗加从里面出来。他的从者菲拉斯不紧不慢地跟在他身边。那是一个老成而寡言的海龙族青年，方方正正的脸庞有棱有角。一头茂密的海蓝色头发，一双细长的海蓝色眸子。阿尔斐杰洛之前没怎么见过他。

白罗加的模样气宇轩昂，走起路来高视阔步，背脊挺直，白袍一尘不染，头发随风微微飘拂。他微仰着头，如豹子般锐利的琥珀色眼睛不经意间流露出让人不敢直视的紧迫视线。

他离自己很近了。“前辈。”阿尔斐杰洛用带着崇敬的声音叫唤他。双方在门外的阶梯平台碰了头。

白罗加望了望周围，好似在找寻声源，视线飘忽一阵后，终于定格在微微欠身向他致敬的红发青年脸上。

“噢，是你啊。”白罗加的神情让人有些紧张。他故意瞪大的尖瞳孔里闪动着火焰般的光芒，“好久不见了。在山上住得惯吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛点了点头，眼睛无意识地越过白罗加，往殿内瞟。

“我在问话，你得回答才行。”他笑笑，“你不想被别人说你这个首席缺乏最基本的礼貌吧。”

“抱歉。”阿尔斐杰洛不想追究他笑容中无法掩藏的自满，“谢谢前辈的问候。我过得还行。”

“那就好。”他微笑着，想表现些亲和力，却并不成功。结果只是让这个笑容显得更叫人紧张了。“看你神色匆匆地赶过来，是有什么事要劳烦两位大人吗？”

“不，我只是……”阿尔斐杰洛朝右看了看半开的殿门内，然后马上把头别开。“听说前辈上山来了，许久不见，甚是想念，便特地来看望一下。我还想跟您就法杖的制作再进行探讨呢。”他装出的温和笑容要比对方真实得多，凝视白罗加手中法杖的目光充满了向往，“不瞒您说，我在杖芯用料的问题上犹疑不决。我想恳求两位族长放我下山几日，我好寻找制作杖芯的材料。”

“你算是下定决心要打造一把神杖了？”白罗加打量般地盯着他。

“是的。”

“杖芯的材料可不是很好找。其实对你而言最合适的材料就在你的身边呀。”

“恕我愚钝，您指的是……”

“你的契约龙啊。”

“尼克勒斯？”

“对啊。尼克勒斯浑身上下都是可用之材。龙鳞，龙舌，龙神经，全都在唾手可得的地方等着你。只要取一点点就好，伤不了他多少的。”白罗加抱胸笑着，“你看起来长着一张聪明脸，怎么连这点简单的事都想不到？莫非——”他停顿一下，“你和尼克勒斯不合的传言是真的？”

“当然不是。”阿尔斐杰洛咽下他的嘲弄，强作淡定的样子摇了摇头，“我和尼克勒斯之间不存在任何嫌隙。不知道哪些小人在背地里胡乱传话。我只是，想要更加特别的材料。”

白罗加佯作不理会阿尔斐杰洛语气强硬的澄清。“真是个贪心的人呢。”他扯开嘴角，“可惜龙王暂时不会放你下山。大战将至，若连你也离开，卡塔特将会守备空虚。你必须留在这里。”

“发生了什么事？”阿尔斐杰洛立时问道，“我怎么没听说最近有什么战事？”

“噢，是吗？”白罗加耸起肩膀，短促地笑着，“那你可要听好了。我奉火龙王大人和海龙王大人之命，到锡耶纳进行调查，一旦发现异族确实盘踞在那里，便要将他们消灭殆尽。”

果然如此！阿尔斐杰洛在心底咒骂道。果然如传闻所说的那样，白罗加非常喜欢和别人争抢任务。

“您和您的从者一起吗？”只能用进一步询问的方式来掩饰心中郁闷的阿尔斐杰洛眼角瞥见了在宫墙左侧的一根柱子旁等候的菲拉斯。只见菲拉斯双臂抱于胸前，倚靠着柱子，低垂眼睑，沉浸在自己的世界里，对主人和首席的谈话丝毫没有介入的兴趣。碎碎的刘海盖下来，如海水织成的帘子，遮住眉目，让人看不清他的表情。

“我和菲拉斯再厉害也很难以寡胜多。团结才是力量。”白罗加果断地回答，眼里却含着轻蔑，“我建议由苏洛和休利叶协助我一同出战。两位大人一口应允下来，发出召集令，令他们即刻上山。明日，等我的同僚们来齐以后，我们就要出发前往异族的巢穴，痛快地给予他们惩戒了！”

实在是让人难以置信，白罗加竟会邀请他人和自己一起分享胜利的战果。至于实情如何，阿尔斐杰洛可不敢确定。不管怎样，会在白罗加嘴里听到苏洛的名字，已经令失落不已的阿尔斐杰洛的心瞬间飞舞了起来。

“在我等出任务期间，你可要对得起你所身负的首席职责，乖乖地守在这里哟。”白罗加骤然发出一阵狂笑，转身背离俊美的红发首席，在他眼中远去。直到白罗加起步走出去四五步路以后，在一旁静立的菲拉斯才想起要跟随。

阿尔斐杰洛整个人都化为了一棵凋零的树木，黯然无色地留在原地。一年来无所事事、难得等到建功机会的自己，本想向两位龙王主动请缨，却还是来迟一步。讨伐潜伏在锡耶纳城的异族的任务，已经被白罗加抢先，落在了他的手里。苏洛和休利叶作为他的副手，到底是白罗加的好意推荐还是龙王的授意呢？白罗加给阿尔斐杰洛的感觉就好像一个有着最贪婪欲念的海盗船长，任何人——哪怕是在航海中辅助他的最可靠的船员，都休想在他手里分享一丁点儿掠夺到的宝藏。想必时刻都得听从白罗加指挥、仅是充当陪衬的那两位龙术士，最终的功劳也会被尽数地抢去吧。

白罗加被邀请在山上小住一晚。第二天，为了和某名男子相见，阿尔斐杰洛很早就起了床，吃过早饭后，在龙神殿外的花圃附近转悠。偶尔会有巡逻的守护者在那儿稍作停留。阿尔斐杰洛始终小心翼翼地隐藏着自己，藏匿在蜂蝶共舞、芳菲满地的花丛中不出来。最靠近龙神殿的地方种植着统一的白色蔷薇，越靠内品种越多，成群的植物色彩丰富，聚集丛生。此时花匠早已离去，殿外人迹罕至，因此用来藏身是再合适不过的了。

先来的是龙术士休利叶。他和希赛勒斯说笑着走上台阶，步入大殿，没有发现阿尔斐杰洛躲在远处。比他们晚到两小时的苏洛在当天正午的时候抵达卡塔特。当躲在花圃深处的阿尔斐杰洛遥遥地看到那个目视前方、快步赶路、面容冷肃的黑头发男人孤独的身影时，花圃中央的日晷雕像正好显示着十二点。苏洛沿直通龙神殿的山道径直走去。以往总是和他一起行动的卢奎莎这次没有相随。

阿尔斐杰洛看准周围正好无人的时机，跳出花丛，拦在苏洛面前。“有时间借一步说话吗？”如果放任苏洛进入龙神殿，等他出来以后，就很难再有跟他单独说话的机会了。白罗加、休利叶和他们的从者会成为碍手碍脚的旁观者干扰他和苏洛。因此，阿尔斐杰洛鼓足了几乎等同于要向心仪之人告白的勇气，在苏洛面前现了身。

“你……”

完全没想到会被拦截下来的苏洛愣住了。阿尔斐杰洛不由分说，一把拉他进来，到花丛中藏身。绝对不能再给他拒绝自己的机会。否则下一次的再会可就不知道要等到什么时候了。

苏洛显然被阿尔斐杰洛的这一举动弄得很不高兴，灰绿色的眼睛投射出不可理喻的视线直直地瞪着他。但是现在再掉头就走，就未免显得太小气了。阿尔斐杰洛看出他有暂时留下来的意向，于是尽快说出想要说的。

“苏洛，又是一年不见了。”

“你有话快说。我还要觐见两位龙王。”

到现在仍然抗拒着我。阿尔斐杰洛意识到。但他的话已经脱口而出。“好。”他点头同意，而后问出他最渴望对方作答的问题，“为什么在那时候给我冷脸。”周围是遍地馥郁芳香、百花亭亭玉立的桃源，可阿尔斐杰洛此刻心里却有股说不出的忧苦。

“你就是为了这个……”对方把他拉来问话的理由让苏洛感到不可思议。尽管如此他还是给出了答案，“我们最好不要当众表现得太亲近。”他凝视着眼前许久未有接触、即使在上次的册封仪式中也仅是匆匆一见就离别的青年和其浮现在脸上的颓废表情，坚定地说。

“要怎样才能不亲近呢？”阿尔斐杰洛由于苏洛的回话而笑出声来。

“比如，现在我就姑且听你说完。我们以后见面就权当没见。”

“真是有趣。”

苏洛的话像一把刀子狠狠地插|进他的颈椎。仰天长叹的红金色头发的青年失声笑了。面前的男人毫无疑问是他认识的苏洛，是他自认为很熟悉的、从不曾淡忘的、并想要更近一步去了解的那个男人。他的冷僻，孤傲和淡漠一点没变，然而有一种陌生感却从这男人的肢体周围浮起，像迷雾一样将其笼罩。也许误解了对方的人始终都只是自己。在这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛忽然意识到，也许自己从没有真正地认识他。阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己有些想在苏洛的身前即刻远离，却又比过去百倍地想要了解他。

片刻后，他清了清嗓子，严肃了脸上因失声轻笑而恍惚的表情。

“你是我的推荐人之一，你我的关系早就被大众所知了。就算你单方面地回避我又有什么意义呢？”苏洛没有回答的欲望，于是他继续说，“你在宴会上的表现不但让人感到虚伪，还给了我那么大一个难堪。你在仪式结束后就潇洒地搂着女人回人界去了，而我一个堂堂的首席被拒绝敬酒可是像笑料一样在背后被整个卡塔特的人议论了很久！”阿尔斐杰洛为了避免被旁人听到这番斥责而尽可能地控制声音，因此他的痛诉显得极其低哑，就像在用一把很钝的锯子锯木头。他似乎是将自己在雅麦斯、尼克勒斯和白罗加那里受到的屈辱，全部都发泄在了这一低哑的嘶吼中。

苏洛依旧默不作声，任由他说骂。因此，阿尔斐杰洛单方面的控诉听起来就好像在自言自语。

“而且我还听到了有关你和卢奎莎的传言。”他直视着苏洛的眼睛，“你们当初千方百计地把我弄上山，所怀有的目的真的是纯洁的吗？”他低声质问道，“你和卢奎莎当初是如何舌灿莲花地把我强骗过来，我已经不和你追究了，你反倒急着跟我撇清关系。苏洛，你对得起我？”

苏洛面露苦色，好像在吞咽什么难以下咽的食物。阿尔斐杰洛的愤怒，他完全理解。他当年和卢奎莎共谋诱骗阿尔斐杰洛上山的真正原因，的确是隐藏着不可告人的私心的。

事实上，即使坐到了首席的位置，阿尔斐杰洛也并没有得到多少权力。不仅人身自由遭受限制，还在人际关系复杂的卡塔特屡屡受气，处处受人掣肘。不但上有权威不可侵犯的两大龙王，中有不能得罪的各位长老和龙族族众，下有喜欢散布各种流言蜚语的守护者，他们之间还各分派系，暗中相斗。每一位龙术士都或多或少有一些自己的支持者。就连一度被他当作密友的苏洛和卢奎莎都对他极力地疏远。在卡塔特根基最为浅薄的阿尔斐杰洛感到自己时刻都处于孤立无援的位置，唯一能握在手心里的也就是个首席的名分。虽然他努力地和一些人打好关系，但那些用半真半假的感情所换来的情报对大局仍是于事无补。苏洛当初曾向他承诺的只要当上龙术士就能得到花不完的权力和力量的保证，根本就无从实现。为了适应生存的环境，更为了早日实现胸中的理想，阿尔斐杰洛不惜违背自己的意志和个性，隐忍做人，低调行事，而出头之日却是遥遥无期。阿尔斐杰洛内心积压着的极度沸腾的愤怒，也只有在此时和苏洛面谈交流时，才第一次流露出来。

自从苏洛将阿尔斐杰洛送上山、二人分别后的这三年里，苏洛见到阿尔斐杰洛的次数屈指可数，每一次，对他的态度不是完全无视，就是冰冷的漠视。但是此刻，面对阿尔斐杰洛沉痛的话语，苏洛似乎有了一丝想要回应的意思而认真地凝注着他。“我……没想那么多。”苏洛简短地说着，声音粗哑低沉。沉默降临了一会儿。“最近你，过得怎样？”当他再度开口的时候，嘴巴不知为何竟有些抽搐。

“也就这样吧。这里的生活比我想得要清闲。”阿尔斐杰洛别过了头，看着几步之外的一株稀有的黑蔷薇发愣。

苏洛好像似懂非懂地点了点头。沉默继续。

你一定过得不错吧。卢奎莎一直陪着你。阿尔斐杰洛悲伤地想着。倾诉的欲望忽然犹如奔流不止的瀑布。

“我不知道自己能做什么。想要向所有人证明自己、为卡塔特贡献自己的第一份力量，就被白罗加给抢先了。”阿尔斐杰洛的目光脱离花田，射向高空，“我倒是好奇有哪个龙术士会跟我一样整天闲来无事，一年都接不到一项任务？”

“来日方长。”苏洛简明地回答，“以后有你做的。”

阿尔斐杰洛慢慢地把头偏转过来，看着他。“你看起来倒是一副不太情愿的模样啊。和白罗加一起外出执行任务一定很让人不痛快吧？”

心事被说中的苏洛的嘴角终于弯起微笑的弧度。因为他的笑而感到温暖的阿尔斐杰洛也跟着笑了。

用致命的诱惑来形容阿尔斐杰洛的这个笑容一点也不为过。阳光打在他的身上，给他的人镀上了一层柔和的淡金色光晕。他微仰着头，神色宁静而安详。优雅地勾起的嘴角忠实地传达出主人的笑意，这笑意绝对具有能让人沦陷进去的魅惑力。噙着骄傲的眼眸犹如灵动的紫色水晶一样吸引着人。

其实苏洛在刚才见到阿尔斐杰洛的时候，就在心里暗暗惊讶这位总是洋溢着自信笑容的男子为何会失去往日的霸气，变得消沉、颓唐，缺乏斗志起来。直至看见他的微笑才发现自己的顾虑完全是杞人忧天。拥有如此耀眼的笑容的男人，实在不需要任何担心。那种笑容是只有像阿尔斐杰洛那般能克服一切困难并永远坚持内心信念、眼光永远向上向前看的男人才能拥有的。

他们对视了一会儿。现在这样便好，阿尔斐杰洛由衷地心想。苏洛在他身边，随手可触及的距离，轻言细语地和自己说着话。即使什么都不做，阿尔斐杰洛也希望能一直这样下去。

然而，团聚的时光注定是短暂的。这时，阿尔斐杰洛注意到有两个神色凝重的守护者从花圃外侧经过，寻找着什么。看样子上山后忽然失去行踪、一直都没去龙神殿报到的苏洛已经让两位龙王等得非常着急，因此派他们过来查探吧。

“我不打扰你了。”红发男子英俊的脸上露出一个略带惋惜的笑，“你快去。有机会再聊。”

苏洛朝他点点头。“不过人多的时候我还是会避着你的。”他最后补充一句，便转过身，径自走了。

到时候再说吧。阿尔斐杰洛在心里回答。苏洛扬长而去的身姿久久地印刻在那双被思念和不舍所侵占的紫色眼眸里。

可能是要来谒见龙王的缘故，苏洛今日的穿衣打扮比平常讲究了些。虽然及不上一年前自己的受封仪式时那般气派，但他身披的用简单的别针系在宽阔肩头的雪白短披风，还是令人眼前一亮。那是卢奎莎给他披上的吗？白雪般干净的披风多少与他棕色的粗布外衣和深红色的镶钉皮背心有些不相称。可是，他真的好威风啊！即便有很大的可能会被白罗加抢去一部分功劳，但他依然能和龙术士同僚一起讨伐异族，在自己的战功薄上添加华丽的一笔。而这，都是阿尔斐杰洛可望而不可求的。

设立首席龙术士这一职位的意义，便是防止达斯机械兽人族进犯龙族的大本营卡塔特山脉。而事实上，在近七百年与异族持续的争斗中，异族真正攻到卡塔特的情况是一次也没有出现过的。因此，剿灭异族的重任，大部分时间都与阿尔斐杰洛无缘。让本就在人界生活的其他龙术士去执行，往往比较方便。首席大多数时候是无需出动的。但，乔贞却是一个例外。

乔贞做首席的时间太早了。在百余年前，“人龙共生契约”刚开始实施的那几十年时间里，卡塔特只培养了个位数的龙术士。最初阶段的艰辛，反而成为得天独厚的条件，使初代首席乔贞在常年的南征北战中立下了数不清的战功。他杀死的达斯机械兽人族的数量恐怕多得连他自己都记不清了。而阿尔斐杰洛的剿敌数量，目前却为零。这正是因为当二代首席诞生时，卡塔特的龙术士已经开枝散叶地遍布于世界各地了。分配到每个人手里的任务只剩下寥寥可数的几件。活跃在一线的龙术士们整天清闲度日，镇守在山上的首席则更加无事可做了。

如果说阿尔斐杰洛从来没有享受过作为首席的生活，那绝对是谎言。地段最好的房间，华丽精致的服饰，特制的三餐，一百多名守护者的服侍——这一切唯有居住在卡塔特山脉的首席龙术士方能享用。而自己所要做的只不过是温顺地待在这里，过着应有尽有的优越生活。如果阿尔斐杰洛是一介胸无大志的凡人，那么他将会麻痹自己：每天这样过也不错。每天，这世上每天都有人在死去。贫民窟的穷人，战争区的孩子，所有因低贱的生活所迫而过早夭折的人，每天都会死去不少。但是他将永远活着，永远地活下去。如果以抛弃自由为代价换来惬意的生活和傲人的长寿，有什么不好？就做一个那样的首席好了。一个放置在金房子里的摆设，一条被养在楼里的看门狗，一个好看的器具、装饰物，吃喝穿戴样样俱全——简直和当年被安置在红枫叶剧院的自己没什么两样。也许唯一的区别就在于，萨尔瓦托莱经常派自己去进行险象环生的战斗，而这里的统治者却从不要求他回报。这简直是比以前还要舒适啊！

然而，阿尔斐杰洛麻痹不了自己。日复一日地消磨时间，碌碌无为地虚度光阴，等于是在慢性地将他杀死。身体的一部分正在以极慢极慢的速度走向死亡。当他意识到这一点的时候，他猛然发现，死去的那个部分正是他的理想，他的灵魂，是构成名为阿尔斐杰洛·罗西这栋大楼的不可或缺的地基。他偶尔会在夜里惊醒，看着窗外明亮如常的蓝天，无法入睡。他不断在惊醒的时候向自己发问，为何乔贞能忍受这样安逸的生活长达一百余年，而自己却连一年都过得如此煎熬呢？

他是需要那份任务的。

去获得足以和身份相匹配的功勋，去获得足以令从者尼克勒斯、元老级龙术士白罗加在内的众人心服口服的成绩，只有这样，他才能理直气壮地把首席的位子坐稳。

阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，向天空远眺。忽然，原本无精打采的眼神定住了。碧蓝的高空中，一只巨鸟扶摇直上，冲入云霄，在龙之巅的上方盘旋。

那是只体态雄伟、双翼发达、羽毛饱满的雄鹰。它的头和尾羽是白色的，金黄的鸟喙犹如倒钩，与嘴部同色的脚趾锐利无比。它的身体漆黑如墨，羽毛在阳光的照射下有些发蓝。

阿尔斐杰洛盯着那只鹰看了好久。卡塔特的最低处距离地面都至少有八千米。在那么高的空中，通常很难看到鸟。它飞不进来，因为这儿有龙王的结界守护着。阿尔斐杰洛将魔力集中于眼部，想要看清它的眼睛。

而后，他看清楚了。那只鹰有着双黄玉般的眼睛。那眼珠好似正在俯瞰遥远的下方对着青天极目眺望的红发青年那孤单的身影。而事实上，它也看不到这里。还是因为结界。

雄鹰不畏艰险，高高在上，俯视大地。它飞得好高，好孤独，好顽强，好骄傲，也好累。它要飞到哪里去呀？阿尔斐杰洛忍不住为它担心。为什么不飞得低一点，慢一点，让自己好受一点？

雄鹰健美的身躯划过长空，似在颤抖，翅膀摆动的频率逐渐变得紊乱了。想来它已是长途跋涉，体力透支。即使是被称为矫健的飞行专家的鹰，也难以在高空持续飞翔太久。阿尔斐杰洛原以为它将坠落，可他惊喜地发现，它挺了过去。

雄鹰稳稳地越过山巅，消失在蓝天彼端。尽管最终连加强了视觉的阿尔斐杰洛都看不见它的身姿了，但是，当它振翅而去的时候，依然孤独而坚强。

 


	37. 阿尔斐杰洛（18）

XXXIII

 

一座尖顶高耸、绘有大面积花窗玻璃、拔地六十余米的修长轻盈而又雄伟的建筑物屹立于锡耶纳城郊东南一隅。这是座典型的哥特式建筑。看起来本应是象牙白色的宏伟楼房，由于经年累月的雨水腐蚀，外表的砖墙已经褪变为铁锈般黯淡的颜色，给整座建筑增添了一份浓厚的沧桑感。

照耀着城市的太阳，其投在高楼脚下与地面形成的极短的阴影显示着此时刚好正午。阳光透过轻如薄纱的窗帘斜射进三楼的一个房间。在那里，几名贵族模样的年轻人正围坐在长长的餐桌旁享用美食。侍者为他们手边的空酒杯倒满白葡萄酒。铺着精致桌布的长桌上菜肴丰富，美味诱人。即使相隔好几扇门，仿佛都能嗅到飘散出来的香味。

尽管如此，桌旁的三人对摆满一桌子的美餐却是一点也提不起兴趣似的，丝毫未动摆放在餐巾上的刀与叉。要是观察力足够敏锐，甚至会在他们的脸上找到细微的厌恶，就好像你一打开门就发现泼洒在你家门口的粪便。毫无一丝进食欲望的贵族男女们各自沉默，想着心事。对他们而言，此刻确实是厌恶着什么。

嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂是一位具有惊人美貌的贵族小姐，给人的第一印象就好比是一个酷似真人的洋娃娃。披在双肩的黑发卷曲得厉害，长而密的眼睫毛更是努力地往上翘。她的脸颊带有成熟女人的妩媚和花季少女的稚气。两边眼角用化妆笔画着鱼尾图案的眼线，小小得看不真切。如果拨开两侧浓密的卷发，就会发现她大大的蓝眼睛在眼线的衬托下仿佛两条游动在水里的鱼。一席贴身的红礼服衬得她肤色极白，更凸显出她小而挺拔的双乳和没有一丝赘肉的蜂腰。嘉西娅单手托着腮，静静地朝面前的一盘西兰花瞅了一会儿。她百无聊赖地用叉子拨弄了两下绿油油的蔬菜，将一块蘸着汁的西兰花放在了身边一名年轻男子的餐盘里。

“你不吃吃看吗，卡萨珀？”

直到被身旁的女性呼唤的那一刻，之前始终沉浸在自我冥想的世界里一语不发的男子才缓缓地回过头，朝盘中忽然多出来的西兰花看过去。虽然想要把原物奉还放回同桌女伴的盘子里，但又不忍辜负嘉西娅的热情，只能假装愉快地点点头，并对她展露僵硬的笑意。

“这道菜好像还蛮有营养的。”

嘉西娅甜美的笑容及蜜糖般动听的声音足以使任何男人心里的坚冰融化。可即使如此，仍无法动摇同桌男伴拒绝尝试的心。

“可我不喜欢绿色食物，你是知道的。”卡萨珀·隆巴迪摇头回答道，“而且无用的养分，我们的身体吸收不了。”他的头发是灰黑色，梳理到脑后，露出方方大大的脑门。他穿着宽松的深蓝与深红相交的高档丝衣。身材有些偏瘦。但是相貌却英俊、阳刚而又威武。

“那就尝尝这个。野猪肠。”

“别逼我了。我实在是不想吃。”

面对卡萨珀坚决的态度，嘉西娅失去了继续劝服的耐心。她转而朝对面的另一位男子递去甜蜜的笑。那个男子就像之前的卡萨珀一样也一直都没有说过话，也不曾吃过一点食物。

“亚力山卓，你呢？你也不想吃？这样可不行哦。”嘉西娅给他也夹了块西兰花，“来，尝尝味道。”

亚力山卓·盖洛背光而坐，他颀长的身影被领口带毛的黑色皮革大衣包裹着。

他是个留着一头亮如熔银的银白色长卷发的沉郁的男子，低平的左右颧骨各有一条直线型的血红色刺青，短短的，时常被两鬓垂下的长发遮蔽。眼睛是浅绿色的葡萄石的颜色，生得一张俊俏到让人无法正视的脸，是个美男子。然而没有笑容却是最大的致命伤。他低头看了看盘中的蔬菜，想要叉起它，放进嘴里，可最终却只是叹了口气。

“谢谢你的好意。”亚力山卓说，“但是嘉西娅，你别光顾着叫我们吃了，你自己也要吃。”

接连受到冷遇的嘉西娅好像有些不高兴了。虽然她和两名男伴一样也是全无胃口，完全无法借此责怪他人，但在以往她和这些男人相处时，还从来没出现过男人们不顺着她的时候。尤其是卡萨珀。他愿意为嘉西娅做任何事。亚力山卓对她虽然还达不到如卡萨珀那般百依百顺的程度，但也像哥哥对待自己的亲妹妹那般对她疼爱有加。每当她有难处要拜托他们的时候，卡萨珀和亚力山卓总是乐于帮助她。因此，这一次他们二人的双双拒绝对嘉西娅来说简直就是非常少见的、几乎不可能发生也绝对无法容忍的意外。

卡萨珀注意到嘉西娅正在生闷气，美丽的脸庞被不悦的阴霾遍布着。为了驱散她不快的情绪，卡萨珀只能把头探向伺候在一旁的侍者，以他并不好奇的话题冲淡场面的尴尬。

“说起来……外面的比赛进行得怎么样了？”

穿着白衣、手拿空托盘、约莫四十岁的人类男性模样的侍者恭敬的欠了欠身。他的太阳穴部位青筋突起，暮气沉沉的深灰眼珠动也不动地盯着虚空中的一点，像是在寂静中紧绷着神经侦查着什么似的。

“目前波浪区的骑士正跑在头一个，暂时领先。第二名是鹰区的骑士，紧咬不放。独角兽区则是第三名。从第四名开始差距就很大了，基本无望夺冠。蜗牛区和龟区在赛前就因丑闻暴露而被双双禁赛。蜗牛区控诉龟区不惜花钱收买其他堂区，龟区则反击蜗牛区在他们的马粮里下泻药。”

侍者面无表情地说道。说话时，嘴部如同机械一般僵硬地一张一合。看他直直站立、两眼无神的样子，或许旁人会觉得他是在冥想着什么。可谁又能想到，他听在耳里的并不是屋子里贵族男女间的交谈，而是此起彼落的马蹄声和哄闹的加油声，显现在眼前的也不是屋内华丽的摆设和桌子上的大餐，而是战况激烈的比赛场面。事实上，他所看到的和听到的，是在远处的广场所进行的一场吸引了众多参与者和观众的赛马比赛。

然而，对于并不在现场的侍者是如何知晓远方赛场上的确切状况这一点，卡萨珀非但没有丝毫疑问，他反而在听完侍者的汇报后大声笑了起来。

“哈，一群聒噪的跳蚤。”

卡萨珀撇嘴笑道。他对前方的赛事并不关心，但至少，他成功地转移了嘉西娅的注意力，将她从不开心的情绪中解放了出来。

“不包括毛里奇奥哦。”不同意卡萨珀说法的嘉西娅稍稍皱了皱眉，“西蒙，我们的代表骑士跑在第几名啊？”她把下巴搁在交叉的双手手背上，抬头询问侍者。

“帕济利佐大人的马目前暂处于第六名的位置。他正在韬光养晦，为最终的厚积薄发积蓄力量。”西蒙回答的时候依旧用自己的眼睛紧紧观察着热闹非凡的现场，“按照事先计划，他会在最后半分钟发力。以我的分析，我们最大的竞争对手只有波浪区。您也明白，谁叫他们的士兵担任政府的警卫。”

“要是毛里奇奥那家伙动真格的话，恐怕所有的对手全部都得被他碾上一遍，踩得稀巴烂了。”

卡萨珀这样说道以后，嘉西娅笑着合上双掌，轻拍了一下。

“不如我们等毛里奇奥回来再后一起开动吧。”

同桌的男人们听到她的建议后，纷纷点头表示同意。咀嚼在他们眼里等同于呕吐物一般的食物的时间，能拖延一会儿是一会儿。

他们谈论的比赛是今日在锡耶纳的田野广场举办的赛马节。这项尚未列入传统的节日是数月前与老对手佛罗伦萨在皇帝派与教皇派的权力斗争中失利之后，为扫除市民日渐不满的情绪，锡耶纳政府决定通过举办一次足以吸引眼球的盛大的比赛，以此将广大人民群众更紧密地团结在一起所采取的作法。而卡萨珀、嘉西娅及亚力山卓他们所在的绵羊谷区派出去的参赛代表，正是三人的同伴毛里奇奥·帕济利佐。

锡耶纳城有大大小小数十个堂区。被划分开来的堂区都有自己的教堂、传统习俗、象征颜色和动物。这些堂区经过合理的扩张与合并，已经基本成型下来。每个堂区都与居民从事的职业挂钩。譬如，代表公证员的鹰区，代表鞋匠的猫头鹰区，代表银行家的龙区，从事织布业的森林区、制作红陶的蜗牛区，雕塑家所在的龟区，担任陶工的贝壳区，打金匠和银匠的独角兽区，面包师所在的狼区，木匠所在的波浪区，食品商和药剂师的豹区，代表梳毛匠的塔区，专事生产染料的鹅区，从事丝绸贸易的毛毛虫区，铁匠聚集的豪猪区，画家聚集的长颈鹿区，裁缝聚集的绵羊谷区等等。

所有的堂区都在今天派出代表各自的骑士和马，加入到这场竞争激烈的盛事中。因此，今天是个欢愉而吵闹的日子。

自从托斯卡纳的玛蒂尔达女伯爵去世后，她的家庭所控制的托斯卡纳地区便分裂出好几个自治区。锡耶纳摆脱主教的控制后宣布独立。城市的大贵族在过去往往拥有最大的发言权，但随着时间的流逝，共和政府也逐渐争取到了一定的话语权。贵族们倾其所有，修筑起高大的塔楼和城堡，既可以彰显自己的富贵和权力，又可以监视敌人，将自己严密地保护起来。各种各样的贵族府邸分遍城市每一个堂区，环绕着广场。如今三人所在的位于城市东南方的这栋哥特式建筑，便是一座不折不扣的贵族宅邸。

锡耶纳与周边好几座城市都有着复杂的斗争。与阿雷佐的领土争端，与佛罗伦萨的贸易金融、城市建设及政治地位的争端。尽管锡耶纳与他们不远的邻居佛罗伦萨这两座分属于不同派系的城市在多个方面均是互不相让，可算是绝对的死敌，但不容否认的是，地处南托斯卡纳地区、佛罗伦萨南部约三十英里、建在基安蒂山三座小山交汇处的锡耶纳城，其本身的美丽程度并不亚于它的邻居，足可称得上是一件令人惊叹的艺术精品。

其实，不止与其他邻近城市之间的矛盾，就连|城内堂区与堂区之间都存在着互为竞争的关系。赛马节的冠军对每一个堂区而言都是不可错过的荣耀。堂区之间即使存在见不得人的龌龊交易也不奇怪。渴望胜利的堂区会收买其他堂区，不想让某些堂区获胜的队伍也会互相勾结起来。

赛马节获胜的对象实际上并非骑士，而是马。马匹才是人们歌颂的最终对象，而骑手不过是带领着马走向荣誉的一件工具罢了。优胜的马所代表的堂区将获得一面黑白色的手工丝绸旗帜。大约半小时过后，摘得桂冠的英雄终于在众人的期待中回来了。他便是来自绵羊谷区的骑手、桌上三人的好友毛里奇奥·帕济利佐。

这是个体格出奇魁梧的男人。鼻子肥大，嘴唇厚实，狭长的眼睛透露着猛兽般的气息，实在称不上英俊。男人身上穿着的是绵羊谷区特有的镶白色边的红色和黄色的比赛服饰，双臂肌肉尤其明显，粗如树干，让人不寒而栗。虽然他企图以护盔掩饰自己不断脱发的现状，但他谢顶的事实依然无法掩藏。当步入室内后，他必须脱下头部护盔，而这理应在他下马进入府邸前就那样做了。毛里奇奥脱下护盔，交给侍者，所剩无几的头发立刻显现出来。原本的发色应该是淡褐色，此时由于已经脱落得差不多，也看不出是什么颜色了。不过有一个物件他始终都没有褪下。就好像胜利的荣耀全部归属于自己似的，毛里奇奥将黑白旗帜当作斗篷，打了个结围在颈部，披在身后，就这样神气十足地走了进来。

侍者西蒙为他拍去身上的灰尘。久等的三人有的站起来，有的虽然坐着但目光一刻不离地注视着他，欢迎他的到来。

“毛里奇奥，恭喜啦。西蒙刚才还跟我们描绘了你驾着马在最终阶段一口气连超五人的英姿呢。”嘉西娅热切地跳了起来，高兴地拍了拍手。

“啊，嘉西娅，你的夸奖总是叫人听了心情愉悦！”

秃头好友的赞美让嘉西娅忍不住笑了。但是毛里奇奥的话显然还没有说完。

“只可惜这种胜利根本不足挂齿。赶超笨猪一点意思也没有。不流血的战斗都只是小场面，小比试而已。这种小儿科的比赛说白了就是蚊蝇打架，赢了也没劲。”毛里奇奥边说边重重地在他的位子就坐。屁股下的椅子在他惊人体重的挤压下发出了小声的哀鸣。

其实这么说未免有些自大了。不久前在田野广场举行的赛马比赛可绝不是什么不足称道的小场面。全城的达官贵人、军官武士和平民百姓都竞相涌至现场观看比赛，为自己支持的堂区助威呐喊。广场四周布满帐篷，拥挤异常，十几面代表各自堂区的彩旗在耀眼的阳光下迎风飘扬。赛场人山人海，无法入场的居民只能将脑袋挤出自家窗户，朝广场的方向遥遥探望，想一睹骑士和骏马的风采。骑士骑马停在起跑线前，比赛开始，号角长鸣，狂风呼啸，马蹄轰隆，人声沸腾。骏马疯狂地撒欢向前，朝终点狂奔。人们欢跃着，狂叫着，将获胜的骑士举到人海之上。空前的盛况堪比教皇亲自驾临皇帝登基典礼进行加冕。更不要说毛里奇奥还把代表优胜者的旗帜披挂在身上，都舍不得脱下来了。

不过，卡萨珀等人对毛里奇奥好大喜功的秉性早就已经很熟悉，也就懒得跟他计较。况且目前还有比斗嘴更重要的任务。

“就等你来了一起吃了呀。”一直将吃饭看得比任何事都迫切的嘉西娅把三两个碟子移到刚入座不久的毛里奇奥面前，娇声催促道，“王有令，命令我们把这一桌的佳肴吃光。作为优胜者的你就先挑选自己感兴趣的菜吧。”她庄重地对毛里奇奥说。

毛里奇奥把眼前的美食上下左右打量一番，浓眉紧皱，很不满意的样子。

“这就是犒劳冠军的食物？妈的，我连一点肉都没看到。”

“不准挑食哦。”

“这和挑不挑食有什么关系。我压根就没食欲。不，简直是反胃。”毛里奇奥没有掩饰语气中的反感，语调很是粗暴。当他发现那些菜一点都没动过的痕迹时，奇怪地瞪了瞪催促着自己的女性以及另两名同伴一眼，“你们三个怎么不吃啊？”

“冠军有义务带领大家先吃。”

“哪有这种道理。既然我是冠军那你们是不是得听我的？”

毛里奇奥的固执不从让嘉西娅不开心地撅起了嘴。饭局陷入了僵持。不，应该说这场贵族之间的午宴就准备好的那一刻起就从未真正地开始过。不满于毛里奇奥对嘉西娅粗声粗气的卡萨珀一双紫黑色的眼睛凶狠地瞪视着毛里奇奥，而无意加入争端的亚力山卓则干脆双手抱胸，闭目养神，对类似的争执已经有些听腻了。

换做旁人一定会觉得四人的表现既不可理喻又非常的莫名其妙吧。如今摊在餐桌上的是穷人一辈子都奢望不到的山珍海味。他们所要做的无非就是吃罢了，还不一定要吃完。然而吃上一顿珍馐美馔在他们看来不但不是精神上的享受，倒像是一种难以忍受的煎熬。四人如同害怕上刑场的囚犯那般互相推脱，无一人愿意率先尝试。面对如此不合常理的情景，侍者西蒙却是一副见怪不怪的样子，好像早已看够了这种现象，觉得很平常了。

“少说废话，叫你吃你就吃。”卡萨珀拍了拍桌子，面对毛里奇奥，“这是阿迦述王的指令。你应该明白我们不可违抗吧？”

“可我不要吃。这些都是什么啊？猪食，还是狗粮？”

“你以为我们喜欢？就当换换口味。难道你每晚逛窑子都只选同一个妓|女？”卡萨珀邪恶地望着光头同伴。

“嘿，”毛里奇奥粗野地笑道，“人类的女人根本不经玩，随便弄两下就坏了。”

“那你少用点力呀。要像对待玩具一样的爱护她们，慢慢上。”

西蒙听了这话忍俊不禁，嘉西娅也用手遮着嘴窃窃偷笑，只有亚力山卓没有表情。

“别啰嗦了，”银发男子平静地说，“快吃饭。”

“好，好！要下地狱也是一起下。”毛里奇奥抬起巨掌，粗鲁地夺过亚力山卓的餐盘，摆到自己这边，“来吧，该让猪粮塞满牙缝了。嗷，我迫不及待地想知道今天晚餐的菜谱啦！”

亚力山卓挑了盘水果，代替被毛里奇奥拿走的那盘。每个人都静下心来，手执刀叉，把食物送进嘴里。菜是好菜，美味至极，但嚼在口中却如粗蜡。无论是柳眉紧皱的嘉西娅、连连摇头的卡萨珀、凝神闭气的毛里奇奥，还是面不改色的亚力山卓都品不出滋味，只觉得舌头发麻，喉咙发酸，想要呕吐。

“这味道……就像在吃大便。噢，不对，简直比大便还难吃。”毛里奇奥给出极低的评语，咽下最后一口。

“你吃过大便？”卡萨珀扬起一边眉毛。

“卡萨珀，你这家伙，今天怎么老跟我较劲啊？”秃头抬起头，“想打架？老子随时奉陪。”

“你嘴角的菜叶漏出来了，快缩进去。”

“够了，我受够了！我不能再吃了。我现在只想痛痛快快地干一架！”他将粗大的指头握成拳，想要站起来。

面对摩拳擦掌的壮汉，卡萨珀无动于衷，只是哼了一声，“没人敢在王的地盘动粗。而且这屋子虽然宽敞，但要容纳同时变身的我们俩还是有些勉强。就好像……人类女人下面的那条窄小通道。”他笑笑。

“知道就好，少惹我。”毛里奇奥坐了回去，“我已经把我那份吃完了，剩下的就交给你们了。唉，也不知道王是怎么想的，非要我们违背本心，改变习俗。”

亚力山卓不理会毛里奇奥的抱怨，转向侍者，“西蒙，给他上酒。”

毛里奇奥古怪地瞅着西蒙在他的空酒杯里注满了一杯近似无色的浅黄色液体。

“这是啥？”不会是尿吧。壮汉摸摸自己的光头。

“产于普罗旺斯的白葡萄酒。”西蒙答道。

毛里奇奥想笑。“有没有血？”他说，“我要喝血啊！人血。最好是热的。冷的也行。”他妥协道。

“抱歉，王在去年年底就明令禁止向任何族人供应人类的血了。”

“那是对一般人。我可是将军啊！你记得的吧？”

“即使是将军级别的也……”

毛里奇奥似乎很生气。西蒙连忙避开他的视线。因为那双狭长的金褐色眼睛里正闪动着饥渴、怒火和杀意。在西蒙的认知里，毛里奇奥是四人中最可怕的一位，人长得丑，脾气又火爆，谁忤逆他心意他就杀谁。然而在令人心悸的谈话空白中间，却插|进了一个清脆的笑声。

“西蒙，这家伙没什么好怕的。”嘉西娅一边卷弄自己的头发一边笑着，“下次给他来点红葡萄酒吧。暗红如血的红葡萄酒，就没事啦。”

“干嘛要这样委屈自己啊？”面对嘉西娅的戏谑，毛里奇奥只有重重地叹息。

“为了适应这个世界，更好地生存下去，改变食人的陋习势在必行。”亚力山卓回答了他。

“你这家伙说话的口气真是越来越像王了。”毛里奇奥努努嘴，“不行！我忍受不了！卡萨珀，不，不对！该死！”他突然发出一阵狂乱的尖叫，“那不是你的名字！”

其余三人看着猛然站起的壮汉，看见他额头青筋暴突，大掌拍得桌面直颤。

“阿茨翠德，你叫阿茨翠德！抛开锡耶纳贵族的假身份吧，还有这些令人作呕的猪食！”三个盘子被他掀了起来，砸在地上。名为毛里奇奥·帕济利佐的男人凝视着卡萨珀，嘴里却叫唤他为阿茨翠德。“阿茨翠德，”他嚷道，又把脸转向亚力山卓，“安摩尔，”他最后朝嘉西娅看去，“欧蕾丝塔。”他一连叫出三个名字，“还记得我们四个在过去是怎样结伴屠光一整个村庄的人类？”他粗声吼道，语气中竟有些怀念，“那时候的日子多么快活啊！所经之处血肉横飞，人类如鼠一般抱头四窜，而我所向披靡，无一人敢直视我的眼睛。拗断他们的脖子，撕掉他们的手脚，剖开肚皮，扯断大肠，吸吮蜜汁，一口，一口，又一口，直到他们支离破碎，只剩下一堆潮湿闪亮的白骨！而现在？绵羊谷区的参赛骑士？”他把披风用力扯下，丢弃在地，“嚯嚯，我们倒成羊啦？！”

秃头巨汉的声音非常刺耳，并且怒气冲冲，句句话都直刺同伴心窝。所有的人都沉默了。

卡萨珀·隆巴迪，亚力山卓·盖洛，嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂和毛里奇奥·帕济利佐这四人都是本城的贵族或世族。他们之间的友谊可以追溯至耳提时代。但并不是指这四个名字所代表的本来身份。

这四人原本是没那么要好的。他们尽管属于同一阶级，在一个圈子里打交道，但也仅是见面微笑点头问好的泛泛之交，除此之外就再无交集了。家底殷实、风华正茂，能用大好青春去尽情挥霍家财和土地的四名年轻人，却在一段时间内无一例外地遭遇飞来横祸，不为人知地死去。可是，他们并没有完全消失，很快，便以新的身份获得重生，但又和从前的自己有着本质区别。也就是说，有另外四个人占据了他们的身体，将他们的身份和生命延续了下去。卡萨珀，嘉西娅，亚力山卓，毛里奇奥——那只是狡猾的伪装者为了在人界生存而掠夺过来的假身份。

换句话说，这屋子里的人，包括西蒙，还有整座府邸上上下下的佣人、侍卫，都不是人类。他们全都是披着人类假皮的达斯机械兽人族。如今围坐在餐桌旁的四人，更是阿迦述王座下的四位将军，实力雄厚，地位特殊。成为掩饰他们异族身份的挡箭牌一般的四名人类青年，都被相继吃掉了。

四将军之一的安摩尔所扮演的亚力山卓·盖洛男爵承袭了家族天生的浅银色头发，和以前唯一的区别便是脸上多了两道刺青。

四将军之一的欧蕾丝塔得到的人类身份是埃斯波鲁蒂伯爵家的三小姐嘉西娅。

四将军之一的阿茨翠德伪装成了一个拥有贵族血统但无爵位的世家大族的公子哥卡萨珀·隆巴迪。家里有银行家，有商人，有画家，还有的在政府当官，在当地也算是小地主了。

四将军之一的迭让扮演的是个靠战功飞黄腾达的新贵。毛里奇奥·帕济利佐曾参加过锡耶纳与佛罗伦萨为党派之争而进行的战役，建立功勋，获得皇帝赏识，得到贵族称号的封授。

在很久以前，刚流落到这个世界的时候，四位将军时常带领族人到人类的城镇和村庄掀起残酷的屠杀。他们残忍而狡诈，善于将自己犯下的兽行伪装成狼或熊之类的大型野兽攻击，因此多年以来，竟无人能识破他们的身份。这群“被流放者”喜欢在野外过着独立、漂泊、自由、无拘无束的生活。肚子饿了就吃，吃完就睡，睡醒了再吃。如此往复，罪孽便越积越多。

外在的人类表皮换了又换，被害者不计其数。所到之处血流成河，哀号不断。没有人能阻止四将军的杀虐。就连他们共同尊奉的领袖阿迦述也一度难以约束自己的手下，很多时候都只能听之任之。

但是到了后来，阿迦述毅然地举起了和平的大旗，将族人带到城市生活，远离适合杀戮的荒野。光是这样还远远不够。不理解王的举动的族人依旧由着性子，继续吃杀抢掠，不过是将地点从荒无人烟的野外换成隐蔽难度增加的人类城镇罢了。城市化了的达斯机械兽人族由此磨练出高超的欺诈手段。他们隐匿于受害者家中，过着远离危险的日子。受害者的亲属，根本就不知道睡在家中的早已不是曾经熟悉的家人。利用疾病、瘟疫、战乱，或其他不可控因素，达斯机械兽人族在杀死并吃光被害者的全部家人后，会继续寻找下一个目标，吃光另一家。居高不下的犯罪率得不到遏止，反而有逐年升高的趋势。带着美好的初衷、将族人领到城市居住的做法，最终起到的却是反效果，阿迦述陷入苦思。对应之策，只能是不断地更换住所，不停地搬迁。当带领族人经历了上百年的四处迁徙、最后在托斯卡纳地区的锡耶纳定居之后，王终于明确下令，「不许再吃人」。

距离“禁食人敕令”的实行已经过去了近十年，起初的效果并不是很明显。为了填饱饥肠辘辘的肚子，有些族人铤而走险，不顾王的命令，吃人事件仍然时有发生。为此深感头疼的阿迦述在长时间的冥思苦想过后，终于想出了解决的良策。如果族人能适应人类烹饪的食物，不就再也不需要吃人了吗？

就这样，在新的“食人食敕令”推行后，达斯机械兽人族对人类的犯罪慢慢地减少了。可是此时此刻，同伴怒吼着说出的心声无疑是在逼迫三人再度正视自己的过去。其实最可怕的并不是壮汉那满含怒火的眼睛，也不是他剧烈抽搐的嘴唇，最可怕的正是那不堪回首的血腥过去。

骇人的沉默降临。阿茨翠德默不作声，紫黑色的眼睛阴晴不定。安摩尔的脸冰冷得不携带一丝表情，葡萄石般的眸子埋在额前散落的银白发丝下。甚至连拥有少女般梦幻笑容的欧蕾丝塔的脸庞此刻都阴冷下来，笼罩着一股别样的诡异迷雾。

“你们以为一味地寻求和解有什么用？成天装出友善的模样，一心博取猎物的欢心？这世上哪里的狼会向羊妥协？”真实名字叫做迭让的光头大汉还在说，“人类会原谅我们？龙族会宽恕我们？他们杀我族人的时候会手软？血淋淋的教训就在上周，足以给你们的脸扇上一记响亮的耳光了！”他发出一声鼻嗤，“算了吧，让我来告诉你们，人类唯一的用处就是生来被我吃，号称人类保护者的龙族唯一的用处就是被我杀死在战场。”他振振有词地说，“我从十岁开始杀人，没说在这儿，我指的是以前的世界，我们的世界。所有欺负我、看不起我的家伙都被我杀死了。至今死在我手中的亡魂已经数不胜数。而人类，比嘲笑我的那些家伙还要没用！人为鱼肉，我为刀俎！不管是趾高气昂的贵族公子，正义凛然的英雄骑士，一身铜臭的肥佬富翁，还是历史悠久的名门贵胄，我都杀过。还有女人和小孩。”迭让朝地面啐一口痰，以示不屑，“王，我在过去比任何人都崇敬他，爱戴他。论品德，他受族人敬仰，上到将军，下到杂兵，概莫能外。论能力，他是最强的十三位王之一，拥有让人无比艳羡的力量。就是因为他德才兼备，是天生的王者，我才始终追随于他。但他在决定我族命运的道路上无疑走错了棋，犯了最致命的错误！他和你们都没领悟，杀戮才是世上最美好的事！”

说完，他高声笑道。每个人都能从他的笑声中感到一阵寒意。

“迭让，”终于有人出声，制止了他放肆的笑声，“不要再说了。”银发男子安摩尔提醒他。

“让我讲完。”迭让俯视着他。

“住口吧。说得够多了。”安摩尔依旧维持坐的姿态，沉稳地说，“你可以发泄不满。但是，迭让，我不许你口出狂言，涉及王的威严。”

“呵呵，那我只能把王犯的糊涂账推到你身上啦。不排除王会走错路，是有人在王的耳边吹风的可能性。”没有任何收敛的迭让依旧笑着，“我就问你，我们吃人和人类吃猪有什么分别？”

“这是阿迦述王的命令，你听得懂吗？”安摩尔本想控制情绪，但同伴的纠缠不清以及肆意的污蔑让他心中的怒焰也被点燃了。只见他霍然站起身来，和壮汉对峙。“所有族人都必须改变食谱，吃人类的食物！不管是否符合自己的意愿！”

“可我只想遵从自己的天性。”迭让的气势好似被压下去了一些，沉吟道。

“那你就得接受鱼鳞处刑。”安摩尔吐字清晰、沉着有力地说，“吃人者被活剐。王下达这道敕令的时候，你我可都在场。”

迭让想要继续辩论的语音愕然终止。

鱼鳞处刑——顾名思义，便是用利器一刀刀把受刑者身上的肉切下来，切得像鱼鳞那样细。这是一种酷刑。达斯机械兽人族并不用鱼鳞处刑对待敌人或战俘，这种残酷的刑罚只流行在他们自己的族群内部，用以处决己方罪大恶极到不可饶恕的人。切的刀数按观刑的人数决定，这是因为观刑者必须分食被割下的每一块肉。如此一来，就能获得受刑者的能量。而受刑者最终也不会白死，他的肉将使自己的同伴变得更加强大。

阿迦述的这道勒令下达后的这一年时间里，鱼鳞处刑还没有动用过。这便证明，唯有重刑才能杜绝食人事件的再次发生。迭让有充分的理由相信，以阿迦述王言出必行的特点，即使是手下最得力的四将军犯了法，也是照样会被一视同仁地处决掉的。这也即是为什么到目前为止，都还没有胆敢违抗王之敕令的人出现。

眼看气氛闹得那么僵，欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德也跟着站了起来。“迭让，安摩尔，你们都少说两句吧。”欧蕾丝塔用那能把男人迷醉的美妙嗓音劝道，“别把矛盾扩大。这事要是传到王那里，可是要处罚你们的呀……”

“哼，我倒是希望能传过去。”还是无法做到就此罢休的迭让嘶哑地低吼着，“让王听到族众的心声！我想支持我观点的族人一定不在少数吧。”

“这算什么？搞分裂啊？”觉察出这话危险性的阿茨翠德恼火了，“我说迭让，你是不是喝不来葡萄酒？你们看看，他醉得一塌糊涂。”他对安摩尔和欧蕾丝塔说，然后转往迭让的方向，“胡话就到此为止吧。现在不是起内讧的时候。”他的声音满是严厉，就像上司勒令部下。

迭让暴躁地握起了拳头，随时可能爆发。三名同伴非但不支持他，竟然联合起来对付他一个，这事实令迭让无论如何也难以接受。

“我没醉，从来没有如此清醒！”如果眼前的三人不是他的同伴，而是真正的人类，想必这些态度嚣张、用语言讥讽他的短命鬼早就被大卸八块了。迭让将犬齿暴露出厚厚的嘴唇，大嚷道，“追求什么和平共存啊？把人类全部杀光才是正道！继而占领这个世界，由我们统治！”

此言一出，仿佛是开启了一个危险的开关。迭让的大放厥词让安摩尔彻底的暴怒了。

“你知道你现在的模样像谁吗？——刹耶！”

安摩尔说罢，右手大力往下一劈，长桌立刻崩塌，断成数截。无数木头飞屑、陶瓷碎片和剩菜残羹随之而下，落了一地。室内的气氛已经死寂到了极点。

在听到某个名字从安摩尔口中愤怒地吼出的那一刻，房间里的每一个人都愣住了。虽然身经百战的将军是不会被一张桌子被震塌而吓到，但是钻进耳膜的那个名字却像是能毒哑嗓子的毒|药一般，剥夺了他们继续出声的能力。

迭让这个双臂粗如树干，身高近乎两米的大汉此时竟然羞红着脸，像个做错事被大人训斥的小孩僵立着。过了好久，他才想到要说点什么而憋出一句完整的话，“在刹耶那个狗东西面前一贯强硬的阿迦述王，现在却向龙族和人类低头，变得如此懦弱……无论如何我都接受不了。”

他的这番话无疑给自己带来了更大的麻烦。

安摩尔举起的手臂指着迭让，指尖对准他的项上人头，没有一丝颤抖。“你再说一句，我不管用什么手段，不管会引发怎样恶劣的后果，也不管王怎么惩罚我，我发誓，我都要杀了你。我说到做到。”

“你这混蛋……”迭让拼命寻找能保命的理由，“我们级别一样，你没权杀我。”他吞吞吐吐地说，“能处置我的，只有……”

“——这里谁要杀人？”

不是四位将军，也不是站在一侧的侍者，是除他们外的第六个人的声音。在这间饭厅内出现了一位不知何时进来、也不知从哪里开始聆听他们对话的男人。

“……是王。”阿茨翠德低吟着，把头转了过去，却不敢抬眼去看门口的男子，“王来了……”

虽然声音极其威严，但给人的感觉却是异常温和的男子。剑眉星目，面如冠玉。又长又直的头发黑亮得就像绸缎，自然地披落下来，如柳丝一般一直垂到腰间，用发带松垮地束缚着。他很高，身着天鹅绒材质的青色大袍。年纪看上去似乎只有二十五六岁。刀削斧砍般的脸颊写满刚硬、坚定和严峻。一眼便知是一位高贵的公子。他的周围似乎笼罩着一股浑然天成的王者之气。“听说我上个月刚买的云衫木桌被你们几个弄坏了啊。”他平静地说着，那好似苛责的目光一一扫视着神情窘迫的部下们。即使在微笑，那股与生俱来的压迫力也会从那双深邃的海蓝色眼眸中散发出来，盈满周身的威严气质使其好似帝王一般，使人不得不心甘情愿地低下头，往后避开，匍匐在他脚下。

将军们忘却了之前的争执，相继跪了下来，迎接王的来临。

他们的首领用来掩人耳目的人类身份，是名为菲利普·德洛卡的贵族男性，而他的本名则叫阿迦述。他是原达斯机械兽人族世界的十三位首领中的一位，流落到这个星球的达斯机械兽人族的四王之一。在他治下的人民都尊敬地唤他为阿迦述王。

“在我最为信任的将军中间都产生了意见上的分歧。也好，就让我们心平气和地探讨，把问题一次性解决吧。”

借用菲利普·德洛卡伯爵身份的异族之王脱下手套，交给侍者。跪在他面前的将军们面带狐疑的表情起了身，等待接下来的谈话。

“安摩尔，欧蕾丝塔，阿茨翠德，迭让，你们四个从流落到这个世界以前就是我的左臂右膀，跟随我南征北战。也许时间让记忆变得模糊了。现在，好好回想一下，在原来的世界，你们会想要吃人吗？”

四将军听了王的问话，不约而同地摇了摇头，表示否定。

“对吧？”王抬了抬眉毛，“所以我想，被迫漂流到此世的我们只是一群处于过渡期的基因突变者罢了。”在众人不可置信的眼神凝视中，他沉静地说下去，“我们必须适应地貌环境与原先的世界截然不同的这个世界，因此，身体发生变化了。也许是进化，或退化，总之是不受我们意志控制的、帮助我们适应新环境的一种变化。如果放任‘食人’的‘变异行为’继续猖獗，腐蚀我们的基因，不去改变，那么总有一天，埋于黑暗之中的秘密骚动会加剧到再也无法隐瞒的地步。到那时，我们不但会彻底暴露真身在人类眼前，还会像真正的‘被流放者’那般被人类与龙族的联军合力驱逐出这个世界，甚至消灭殆尽。为了阻止这悲哀的命运，我们必须逼迫自己的身体，去触发第二次的进化。当然，这不可能在短期内促成，应该会花上相当漫长的一段时间吧。”王的眼神稍稍黯淡，但语气却依旧充满了信心，“通过人为的努力，改变吃人的习性。那本来就不是我族的天性。所以迭让，”他看了过去，用让人无法辩驳却又温柔无比的口吻对自己的光头属下说，“你刚才说‘遵从自己天性’的说法，显然是存在谬误的。你也承认，我们以前并不吃人。”

阿迦述充满威信的深沉的声音里，有种让听者心服口服的因子。即使是迭让，也只能不情愿地点头。他明白，王对于族人天性的判断是正确的。

可以说，达斯机械兽人族是一个古老而神秘的异世界种族。他们没有心跳，没有呼吸，没有脉搏，也没有体温，只是一团纯粹的能量集合体。虽然有头，但不一定有手有脚，身体更是奇特而怪异的不规则外形，被酷似机械一般的刚硬而坚韧无比的灰色表皮包裹。他们会受伤，也会死亡，但不会生病，并且寿命非常持久，普遍能活到一千岁。他们的力量和速度均大于人类，还拥有人类无法获得的异能。为了维持这种特殊的生存状态，达斯机械兽人族平时以放射能为食，吸收一切纯天然的能源，因此，他们生来便能向周围放射高压闪电。所携带的力量被称为“雷压”，有高有低，有强有弱。千年以后，他们体内的能量会渐渐消散，也不会再吸进新的能量。这一过程将持续五百年左右。当剩余的能量全部耗尽，死期就会来临。

本来，生活在自己星球上的达斯机械兽人族是永远也不会和地球上的人类产生任何交集的。可是，造物主却偏偏给这两个截然迥异的种族开了个巨大的玩笑。

数百万年前的某一天，一颗陨石撞击地球，撕裂空间，引发了大混乱。掉入空间裂隙中的小部分达斯机械兽人族流落到了地球。陌生星球的环境足以改变异族的生理构造。他们的个子渐渐缩小，还有了呼吸、体温、脉搏和心跳。但这些都不是最致命的。与充满天然放射性能源的母星不同，地球在这方面的供给远远无法满足达斯机械兽人族逐渐匮乏起来的身体。日常所需要摄取的能量无法跟上，当他们意识到这个现象时，一部分的族人已经在绝望中死去了。处于等死状态的另一部分族人只能将自己冰封在南方的永冻大陆极低温的茫茫冰川之中，以求日后能有转机。沉睡于冰川中的达斯机械兽人族，进入假死的状态，衰老停止。他们沉睡的身体在自己都未能察觉到的情况下，经历了长时间的衍变，慢慢进化了。

然而，他们的进化对人类而言却是致命性的打击。破冰而出的达斯机械兽人族饥渴难耐。为了长久地在这个世界繁衍下去，他们开始积极地寻求维持机体运行的新能源——人肉。以人类为粮食，满足自己的食欲甚至杀欲。进化所带来的“益处”更使他们开拓出变形成人类外形的新能力。这给他们潜伏在人类社会提供了极大的便利。带着自我哀怜的情感，将自身贬低为“被流放者”的这群流落异乡的达斯机械兽人族，为了填饱肚子、填满杀欲，更为了更换用于伪装的皮囊而频繁地吃人，杀人。龙族所赐予达斯机械兽人族的“灰色的食人鬼”之名，就此流传开来。

“过去的你们实在太招摇了。”王继续说，“要是今后再惹麻烦……坦白讲，‘禁食人令’已下，我不会再像以前那般装聋作哑。法令面前人人平等，一旦有人再开杀戒，生吞活人，即使身为王的我也保不住你们。你们有人对‘禁食人令’不满，我确实也能理解。吃惯了大荤大肉，一下子强迫你们去啃树皮，杂草，的确很难。可我和你们一样，也一直严守规矩，把所有肮脏的欲望都抛诸脑外。菲利普·德洛卡是最后一个牺牲在我龌龊的杀戮欲望之下的人类。我愿当众发誓，在我手上决不再出现下一个受害者。与人类及龙族和平共存乃是大势所趋。我方已经抛出意欲和平的橄榄枝，相信很快也能得到对方善意的回应。还有什么异议吗？”

阿迦述说完，露出了与王的身份完全不符的温柔笑容，环视四周，朝众人望去。听到王的发言的安摩尔、欧蕾丝塔、阿茨翠德均一脸耿直地点头，表示服从。迭让虽然像闹别扭似的将头转向一旁，不过并没有表达反对的意思。

“很好。那就先到这里可以吧，四位？”

“——王，有情况。”

一声略显急促的呼唤，中断了美好的谈话气氛。是西蒙的声音。和在场众人一样也是达斯机械兽人族的他，其真名叫做梵克。一直侍立在侧的梵克此时好像又侦查到了新的动向。作为阿迦述王手下的「眼」，梵克的眼球早已改造为便于侦查的机械装置，能在脑中自动生成周边环境的影像。方圆五英里内没有他会遗漏的地方。无论是阿迦述王还是他座下的四位将军，都十分信任梵克的情报。

“什么事？”阿迦述转过头，对着自己的耳目。

梵克用灰色的眼睛关注着引起他注意的景象，将一切细微状况都看在眼里。

“北面郊外的基安蒂山有几个行迹很可疑的人。我从他们接近城市边境的那一刻，就怀疑他们不是普通的人类。现在，我已经完全肯定他们的身份。”

“龙术士？”

“正是。”

梵克肯定地回答后，四将军中间扬起了一阵惊呼。但是他们的王却没有任何惊讶。“来了几人？”当王询问的时候，淡然的语气听不出一点波动。

“六个。不出所料的话应该是三名龙术士和三头伪装成人类的龙。”

“可恶啊。这些家伙真是阴魂不散！”

迭让的怒吼对事情毫无帮助，阿迦述王示意梵克继续报告。

“留着偏白的黄头发的男人，抓了一位我们的同伴，正在严刑拷打……”梵克眯起眼睛，过滤掉没必要呈现的多余信息，在将远方的敌人之影看得更清楚了以后，终于确认道，“是蓝。”

“蓝被抓了？”欧蕾丝塔蹙起细眉，非常担忧。

“是的，”梵克说，“一定是想逼问出我方据点所在的位置吧。”

“……原来如此，不愧是龙术士白罗加。是那个男人的作风。”阿迦述的语气并不沉闷。听他洒脱的语气，好像下属的忠诚度问题并不在他最关心的范围。他反倒对正在蹂|躏己方族人的那个敌人非常了解的样子。在大敌将至的临战局面下表现出非同寻常的冷静。“能看到他们的密探吗？”

“三名密探已和六人分头行动，一个徘徊在田野广场，一个在大教堂附近巡视，还有一个在南郊，离我们最近。”梵克告诉王，“如果不采取行动，我担心以龙术士和龙族的速度，可能随时都会出现在这里。王，请您速速决断。一定要阻止密探和那六人碰头。还有蓝……也可能承受不住拷问的压力而……”

缄默不语的王，似乎陷入了死气沉沉的思考。

“他们怎么还会来的？”迭让高声质问梵克。

“应该是上周从苏黎世迁徙过来的族人的行踪不小心暴露，促成了这次追查。”

“啊，那头该死的火龙。”想起不久前苏黎世的迁徙部队被一头偶然闯进锡耶纳城郊的火龙打乱，迭让就难以平息内心的气愤，“死在那次战斗中的同胞实在可怜。不过……没想到五十名以上的族人，居然会被区区一头火龙打得溃不成军，四散奔去，致使有些人到现在都没有归队。一想到这个我就觉得难以置信。”

“那应该不是普通的火龙。”安摩尔说道，“恐怕是属于血统非常纯正的高位龙族。”虽然这么说，但安摩尔平淡的语气里并没有任何惧怕的意思。

听了不久前刚和自己发生过冲突的银发同伴的判断，秃头的壮汉用高亢的声音搁下狠话，“早晚有一天我要宰了他烤着吃。”

“那真是很遗憾，”阿茨翠德接话，“烤火龙不在人类正常的食谱内。”

“我方想要息事宁人，他们倒不给我们太平。”迭让趁机说。

“王，您看我们该怎么办？”欧蕾丝塔提出关键问题，“要出城应战吗？”

大家一起看向王。经过深思熟虑后，王做出决定。

“撤退吧。”

“竟然——这样？”带着不敢相信的视线，迭让看着黑发的领袖，大叫一声，因为无法忍受王竟会作出形同懦夫般的撤退决定而使劲啮咬着牙齿。粗壮的十指互相喀碰，磨出尖锐的声响。

“让龙术士和他们的从者扑个空吗？啊啊，这样也不错呢。”欧蕾丝塔用娇嫩的询问声打断还想说些什么的迭让，缓解气氛。

“并非完全作此考虑。”王抬起手，压下众人的质疑，“此前，库拉蒂德王手下的残余部众曾与我们取得联络，意欲投奔，却在半途与一头流浪在人界的火龙遭遇，这件事各位都很清楚吧？”库拉蒂德是流落到这个世界的达斯机械兽人族的一位领袖，和阿迦述同样位列四王之一。“那一战，使投靠我们的迁徙部队流离失散，十几名同胞的性命折损。逃跑的族人不敢再接近锡耶纳半步，等待着他们的命运恐怕是被敌人挨个击破吧。”阿迦述的脸上堆起了沉痛的表情，“我们的人数本来就不如人类那样多，如今更是日渐减少，因此，绝不能再生事端。能避免冲突就尽量避免吧。传令——”

黑发的首领挥动衣袖，众人集体前倾身子，静候他的命令。

“即刻向全体藏身于锡耶纳的族人发出号令，所有人员马上集合，期间不得变身，不许张扬，更不能伤人！等到适当的时机，我们便弃城，撤离到比萨！”

“不想办法把蓝救出来吗？”欧蕾丝塔侧头问。

“没那个功夫了。”阿迦述王如此断言后，欧蕾丝塔立刻露出了忧伤的神色，阿迦述随即说，“我表示很遗憾。蓝是一位赤胆忠心的战士，他是替我们所有人牺牲的。作为王的我和作为个人的我都永远不会忘记他。”

安摩尔冷静的话语扫除了气氛的悲伤。“王，恕我之言，如果大部队就这么浩浩荡荡地撤退的话，等于明摆着告诉敌人我们在哪。”

“安摩尔说得对。”阿茨翠德也说。

“那样当然不行。”阿迦述说，“首先，我相信蓝的忠诚，他不会出卖我们。至少在城内的狂欢结束前，我们都不必担心自身的安全。其次，大部队的撤退必须进行伪装。伪装成流动商队，或零散的游客，乞丐，猎人，移民者都可以。在这方面你们都应该很有经验了，不需要我再赘述吧。最后，就要看梵克你的了。”

“是的？”梵克俯身道。

“你的眼睛对我方的撤退大计至关重要。对龙术士们的监视，你必须做到万无一失。当你汇报他们远离锡耶纳、不再纠缠之时，便是我军撤退之时。”

“我会密切注意那群人的动向的。”

“在向比萨进发的过程中，也要记得时刻保持人类的形态。”面向众人的王再次强调，“只要我们始终和人类混在一起，等安然地撤退到比萨，卡塔特爪牙们的打算就必将落空！给我立即展开行动！”

“是！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啦啦啦，好久没在这里出现了，恩！=v=
> 
> 达斯机械兽人族，这个一直充当背景君的种族终于正式粉墨登场啦~~（撒花\\\\\\\\(^o^)/ ←去死）笔者原本的打算是真的想让这群家伙们一辈子充当背景君的（—_—b），因为一想到连他们也要详写，整个故事的框架便要不可控制地大上好几圈了就好头疼……但，一味地描写正方而让反方隐身也很不合情理吧？（而且按笔者的尿性，正方和反方的身份是随时可以互换滴~）异族试吃人类食物的这个段落原本想用两三千字轻松愉快地带过的~~最终还是犯了一啰嗦起来就停不下来的老毛病的笔者的字数又一次悲催地暴走了……
> 
> 呐，说起来……乔贞的故事到18章就完结了，而这次阿尔斐杰洛故事的篇幅……大大地超出笔者原先的预期呢。现在是完成了三分之一还是四分之一还是五分之一呢……完全没头绪啊！m(_ _)m……不要问我按此龟速明年的这个时候能否写完阿尔斐杰洛这货的章节，鄙人自己也不知道=口=！


	38. 阿尔斐杰洛（19）

XXXIV

 

“今天的锡耶纳还真是乱哄哄啊……”

迎合着舒适的山风，扬起了一个非常闲雅的男声。好像路过的旅行家感叹沿途美丽的风景。但若是考虑到男人此刻正在着手的事，恐怕就不会再有人这样想了。

空旷的山巅，一袭白袍的白罗加背光而立，木杖插在腰带上。午后的阳光挥洒热量，尽情地跳跃在他浅黄近白的头发上。在他身前有一棵光秃秃的枯树，白罗加用非常认真的眼神注视着它，笑了起来。在他粘满鲜红血迹的手上，突然出现了一根尖锐的物体。这是由冰制成的利器，形成箭羽的形状，长度约有半米。

嗖的一声，冰箭刺入树干，然而响起的却是人的肉体被撕裂的声音。

白罗加像是在聆听某种高雅的音乐般专注地听着传来的声音，而后满意地点了点头。

“很好。基本到这个地步已经说不出话来了吧。”

以背后的树干与插在体内的冰箭作为支撑点的男人，那血迹斑斑的身体被射穿的血洞又多了一个。没入他身体、将他牢牢钉在树上的冰箭，至少有十支。冰的末端已被血液浸成鲜红。阳光温暖地倾泻而下，在透明的冰上折射出微红的光晕，展现出一种梦幻而妖冶般的美。可是对肉体遭到非人折磨的男人来说，已经感受不到任何暖意，也无力再去欣赏身边的美景了吧。

就连让最善于严刑逼供的白罗加都陷入苦恼的对象，会是怎样铁骨铮铮的一个人呢？

鲜血浇灌而下，弄污大地，好像给他洗了个澡。灰色的短发一半滴着血珠，一半被汗水浸透。腹部被横着切开一道口子，粘稠的肠子掉了出来，暴露在空气中。不停颤动着的肠子上，插着很多尖细的、比绣花针长不了多少的冰针。仿佛为了给予男人更大的折磨似的，类似的冰针约有五六十根。即使如此，被白罗加认定为达斯机械兽人族的这个男人都没有变形成战斗所必须具备的本体。或许他已经知道在拥有这样力量的敌人面前，变身已经失去意义了。

面对被无数冰箭束缚在树上的男人的惨状，白罗加不要说面露哀怜之色了，他根本就是乐在其中一般地愉悦地笑着，认为对方会有此遭遇完全是罪有应得。

“还是什么都不想说吗？——嗯？”

白罗加向浑身痉挛、已经无法开口说话的灰发男子问道，还装作认真思考的样子仔细地看着他。

从踏进锡耶纳边境的那一刻就通过丰富的经验判定这人不是人类，将他引诱出来，一击擒获，并且已经差不多尝试了各种处刑和拷问的方法。只是个没什么实力的水货，轻而易举就抓在了手心里。可是谁曾想到，这个被白罗加所轻视的异族竟然比想象中还要嘴硬。白罗加和苏洛、休利叶一起接受了两位龙王的讨伐令，剿灭窝藏在锡耶纳的异族，不能有任何耽搁和闪失。白罗加必须马上知道异族的藏身点在哪里，不想多浪费一秒，因此，采取了他所认为的最有效最快捷的办法——拷问。可他万万没想到，这做法反而浪费了他更多的时间。忠诚的异族闭口不言，白罗加无法打破僵局，只能通过蹂|躏对方的身体泄愤，不停地折磨他。

在他对异族的肉体施以残忍暴行的过程中，他的从者菲拉斯始终站立在稍远的地方，以沉默对待这场血腥的投镖游戏。起初，异族还会反抗，咒骂。但随着菲拉斯的主人将一根又一根冰箭送入他的身体，这位意识到自己再无生还机会的异族便安静下来，停止了徒劳的抵抗。虽然菲拉斯认为即使身为敌人也不应受到如此对待，但是，他也不想介入并干扰主人快意凌虐的行为，全程都只是看着。苏洛站在离白罗加和菲拉斯百米远、视野开阔的悬崖边，遥看山下道路分明、人潮涌动的城市全景。许普斯在他身侧，静听风声，对百米外上演的惨剧不屑一顾。既然连几人中与白罗加关系最亲密的菲拉斯都袖手旁观，那么他们俩也不会多管闲事了。

“对你的意志力我也真是佩服，无论怎么逼供都不愿透露同伴的窝藏点，何等的忠心啊！我怜惜你。如果不是敌人，我大概会和你交朋友。”

龙术士越说越兴奋，和自己的死敌亲近起来。尽管说着听似真切的话语，可白罗加的右手又出现了一根寒冰制成的利箭，左手则握住从异族严重失血的体内拽出来的大肠把玩。

“不过我奉劝你还是老实交代吧。”他有节律地捏着肠子，那模样好像是要强行赋予肠子说话的能力似的，“只要说出来就不会像我一样被扯出来了——噢，我原来待在主人温暖的肚子里，现在呢？”

白罗加一边继续摆弄异族的肠子一边扮演肠子说话，然而奄奄一息的异族似乎是铁了心的充耳不闻，咬牙闭嘴。他前额低垂、脖子伸向前的样子，就算白罗加立刻砍掉他的头他也不会介意吧。

“不要再令我不快了，你这灰色的食人鬼。再不说的话，我可要肢解你了哦。”

白罗加因为迟迟得不到答案而感到恼怒。就在他打算下手彻底将异族的性命了结时——

“哼，算你好运。好像有人来了。”白罗加放下饱含杀意的双手，朝南面望去。

身为龙术士所具备的感知力提醒他有人靠近，而菲拉斯的招呼声也证实了他的判断。

“来的是希赛勒斯和休利叶。”菲拉斯说。

果然，龙术士休利叶和海龙族希赛勒斯的身形双双出现在了灰尘滚滚、风声隆隆的山巅。苏洛和许普斯似乎也察觉到同伴的来临而侧过身，但只是眼睛望了过来，脚步并没有靠近。

休利叶的手中握着个菱形的棕色装置，应该是魔导器一类的东西。他似乎在借用这件魔导器搜查异族的下落，但表情却不太振奋，看来没什么斩获。调查本来就进行得并不顺利，而当休利叶一见到白罗加身前那团血肉模糊、已进入垂死状态的作品时，眉心更是深深地皱了起来。这不但表明他对菲拉斯、许普斯、苏洛三人冷漠旁观的不满，显然，他是打算说些什么了。

“白罗加，你在做什么？”休利叶质问道。

“和你一样，调查异族的下落啊。”白罗加轻松回答，“莫非你对我的忠心有什么疑问？”

“可你这无谓的做法又算什么？用得着施虐吗？”

面对休利叶的追问，白罗加非但没有一丝慌乱，反而抬起手指着只剩下一口气的某个生物，用相当悠闲的口吻说，“虽然用上了我所知道的最厉害的刑罚，但是这家伙的嘴就像上了锁的铁环一样硬，怎么都撬不开。我可是不把任务圆满地完成就会不爽的男人呢。于是我就想，之所以找不到半点异族的踪迹，是不是他们早就转移阵地了？他们到底藏哪儿去了？这不想着想着，就没法集中精神控制下手的力，才会这样子的。”

休利叶回头看着白罗加。这男人是卡塔特的代言人，人类世界的保护者，自然而然也就是达斯机械兽人族的公敌。消灭异族是他的使命。就算被他打倒活捉，异族也只能怪自己技不如人。去控诉敌人的强大是很可笑的。可是，眼前的这副情景又算怎么一回事呢？休利叶从来没在第二个人的脸上看到更能让他联想到恐惧的神色。

那个被死死地钉在树上的男子紧闭双目，血珠子从眼皮滴下来——正确的说法应该是，他的眼睛已经张不开了。他头颅低垂，胸部随着微弱的呼吸慢慢起伏。白罗加射出的冰箭避过了所有会立即毙命的要害部位，休利叶甚至发现白罗加为了防止异族过早地死去，还在他腹部的伤处施加了几个治愈的魔法，通过再生他不断衰竭的脏器、延缓他失血过多的速度来保住他的命，以图更长久地折磨他。休利叶不明白伤成这样的人，如何还能多承受一箭，哪里还有更多的血可以流。拷打成这副模样的话，还不如直接一刀结果他更爽快、也更慈悲吧。

休利叶不忍再看浑身是洞的异族，只好把脸转向白罗加。

“快把他放下来。”

咖啡色的麻绳发带下，洋溢着明显愤怒的浅褐色眼睛射出厉光朝白罗加逼视过来。休利叶为同伴残酷的手段感到非常生气。在读懂了那愤怒的表情所隐含的深意后，白罗加轻笑了起来。

“放下来？哈，只是这样怎么够呢……我要做的可不止这种程度。”

就在休利叶琢磨白罗加这话是什么意思的时候，他意外地发现这位淡黄色头发的龙术士同僚居然收起了投入到“冰之术”中的魔力。一时间，所有的冰箭和冰针全都消失不见，失去凭依的异族掉了下来，突兀地跌在地上。

浑身浸浴在深红的海洋中的异族蠕动着遍体鳞伤的身体。看起来，尽管受伤不轻，但他似乎还活着。

“让你受苦了。”白罗加蹲在异族男子身前，开口说道。但他关切的问候没有得到任何回应。

“……”

沉重的伤势让异族说不出话。白罗加见状，干脆撩起袖子管，替他疗伤。

在众人古怪的注视下，他把肠子小心翼翼地塞回异族的肚腹，用魔力接合剖开的伤口，然后，将他身体其余被贯穿的地方也都治愈了一遍。经过简易的治疗，异族的伤虽还谈不上痊愈，血迹还未全干，但是站起来行走应该没什么大问题了。

痛苦得到缓解的异族缓缓张开眼睛，不可置信地看着露出圣人般微笑的龙术士男子。他笑起来的时候，脸上充满了纯洁的表情。这真的是前不久还无所不用其极地折磨着自己的那个男人吗？

“这样就不会感到很痛苦了吧。”

好像要鼓励对方站起来一般，白罗加抚摩着异族的后背，想把坐在地上的异族扶起来，可是面容始终保持警惕的达斯机械兽人族男子并没有一点要起身的意思，只是紧张地睁着写满疑惑的眼睛，动也不动地盯着白罗加看。没办法了，白罗加只能半弯着腰，继续蹲在他身边。

这男人要干什么？不止异族，恐怕在场的每个人心里想着的都是同一个问题吧。

“你叫什么名字？”尝试再一次沟通的白罗加轻柔地在异族耳边低语，“不要担心。自报家门什么的应该不会影响到大部队的安全吧？”

异族困惑地点点头，张开了嘴，“……蓝。我叫蓝。”

当他报出名字后，白罗加也跟着微笑地点了点头。

“你好，蓝，很高兴在此和你相遇。正所谓不打不相识。即使你我互为死敌，我也不想掩饰对你的敬意。你自由了。看在我的同伴替你求情的份上，我不打算再为难你了。你走吧。”

代表了龙族和人类立场的白罗加，竟然要私放一个以人类为食、与龙族互斗几百年的达斯机械兽人族？虽然休利叶对蓝的遭遇很是同情，可怎么说，对方都是敌人。就这么放他回去实在是不妥。

于是看不下去了的休利叶迅速地出言制止，“喂，我没让你放了他。我只是叫你把他从树上放下来。”

苏洛和许普斯靠了过来，在心里盘算着白罗加的意图。其余的人也难以理解白罗加的作法，不禁面面相觑。不要说他们，就连蓝也同样无法理解。

“为什么要……放我走？”

“既然你已经做好死的觉悟也要恪守秘密，保护族群，那么我再留你也没什么用了。回到你族人的身边去吧！我保证绝不会跟踪你。”

“可……”

怎么会有这种事？蓝怎样都想不明白，僵在原地。带着与之前的施暴者形象完全不相称的柔和笑意的白罗加此时就如同慈祥的神父，眼光也不再冷酷，变得温柔而充满慈爱起来。他对待自己的态度和先前判若两人。这让异族彻底的困惑了。与外在所表现出来的镇定不同，蓝的内心已经产生了动摇。他并非没有想到阿迦述王放弃他的可能性。一个人的命比起整个族群的安危的确微不足道。蓝绝不会因此憎恨王。但是……自己能活着回到族人身边，和他们团聚——时至今日，这件事不就是支撑他忍受所有刑罚活到现在的最大动力吗？蓝夹杂着狐疑和些许希望的眼神已经透露出他此刻的心境：想走，又怕狡猾的敌人出尔反尔。

“不要犹豫。走吧，机不可失。”

白罗加猛拍了一下蓝的后背。蓝终于带着了解的表情点点头，坚强地站了起来。尚且沾着鲜血的那张脸上，已经浮现出求生的欲望，以及知道自己能活下去的那种安心感。

尽管如此，蓝也不能就这么一走了之。还有些话必须说出来。

“我已经无处可去了。”蓝好像为了使自己也相信似的发出了悲伤的、略显哽咽的声音，“没有人会等我。他们……我的同胞，都被那头红色巨龙夺去了生命。没有死的，也都四散奔走，流离失所，不知逃往何处去了。你们费尽心机想要查探的所谓我族的巢穴，早就被捣毁在你们同伴的手里，不复存在了。所以我才什么都没有说。”他看着白罗加，这个抓他、虐他，又治他、放他的男人，“游荡在城郊荒野的我会被你抓到，也是因为如此啊。”

“……”对着向死去的同胞传达深切的缅怀之情的达斯机械兽人族男子，龙术士和契约龙们递出抹去表情的视线，深思着。

“你的遭遇很令人同情。”白罗加忍不住说，“龙族与达斯机械兽人族都将对方视为夙敌，你的族人会死也是没有办法。”

“啊，这种道理，我也是明白的。独自漂泊的我早就没地方可去了，必须面对现实，这我也是明白的。”蓝望着自己映在众人眼底的凄惨微笑，低沉而悠扬地说。而后，他变得涣散的眼神渐渐凝聚起闪烁着希望的光辉的视线，“可是，我的族人一定还在等我。至少要找到一个，哪怕一个也好……我不会放弃的，我会坚持。”

谎言说的如此圆润，如此恰如其分，差不多就像真话。将临时编造的谎言配以足够真诚的情感全盘说出以后，在蓝释然的脸上，带着微笑的嘴唇慢慢跟着上扬。接着，他穿过休利叶主从、苏洛主从及菲拉斯五人身边，在众目睽睽之下，背对他们而去。没有人追他。白罗加挡在众人身前，好像护卫一样杜绝同伴阻杀蓝的可能，目送蓝的背影越走越远。

“白罗加，你这家伙究竟打的什么算盘？你相信他说的？”

面对休利叶急冲冲的问话，将异族放走了的男人却只是竖起一根手指，放在唇边，“嘘”了一声，然后神秘地笑笑。

蓝沿着曲折的山路跑了起来，为了快点和族人的队伍相聚，也为了快些离开这里，步伐难掩欣喜。他的身影就快要看不见了。

就在蓝跑起来的那瞬间，白罗加琥珀色的尖瞳危险地眯了起来，就像一头即将扑向猎物将其撕碎的豹子。

眼睁睁地看着蓝沿下坡的山道越跑越远的休利叶、希赛勒斯、苏洛、许普斯，和菲拉斯，都在这一刻忽然感到一阵莫名的不安。

好戏上演。

蓝奔跑的身影突然定格住了。无数凭空而降的冰雪，突然间好像雪崩了一样向跑在下坡路上的蓝袭去，包围他的躯体。看似柔弱无害的雪花，在靠近蓝的瞬间长出“手脚”，化身为硬度不输钢铁般的利器——冰刃。每根的长度都在四米以上。就像是无数条蛇组成的冰刃群，迅速并且毫不留情地把蓝的身体举在了半空——以贯穿的方式。

与撕心裂肺的惨叫声一同传至人们耳里的，是骨头被折断粉碎的细小声音。那惨烈的声音足以使人听了心脏麻痹，胸口钻心一般的难受。

最终，蓝的敌人撕毁了放他回去的承诺，展现出凶狠毒辣一面。背信者自身的信誉和荣耀，亦被蓝的鲜血玷污。

所有的人都目瞪口呆地看着导演出这一切的那个男人。白罗加向前平举的右手的手背上，闪耀着专司寒冰进攻的苍蓝色五芒星魔法阵，在确定已经料理了敌人后，慢慢地放了下来。他带着陶醉的神情仰起头，聆听远方的哀嚎声，好像还沉浸在自己所制造的惨案的余韵中没有回过神来。被贯穿成蜂窝状的蓝的身体满目疮痍，受到多处致命伤，已经没有生还的希望。可是在死亡真正降临的那一刻前，只怕还要度过好几秒最难以忍受的剧痛折磨吧。

在死一样的沉默中，能听见的只有蓝惨叫的余音和白罗加连续的笑声。

不知过了多久，才有人说话。“……你不是说要让他自由吗？”菲拉斯惨白着脸，用僵硬的语气朝惨案的始作俑者、同时也是自己主人的男人问道。

“对啊，我让那个杂碎自由地飞上了天堂。噢，不不。或许恶魔只配下地狱吧。”

“究竟谁才是真正的恶魔呢？”

休利叶深深叹息的声音里，隐藏着无可掩饰的疲惫。远胜于愤怒和憎恨的深切的无力感迫使他无奈地垂下头来。他相当清楚，白罗加这么做无非是对自己的挑衅，对敢于阻止他血腥处罚的自己的挑衅。

因疼痛而持续的悲鸣没有再继续下去。被数不清的冰刃贯穿身体，定格在半空中的蓝，终于咽下了最后一口气，悲惨地死去了。

至此，每个人都真实地体会到了白罗加那毒蛇般的狠辣。他果然就像传闻中所说的那样，是个手段残酷到不近人情的人。

“白罗加——”休利叶的眼眸燃烧着怒焰，“你真是个令人作呕的家伙。和你这样的男人为伍，我感到羞耻。你真的是龙术士吗？”

休利叶毫不掩饰自己对白罗加的厌恶之情。但是一旁的苏洛对此却是毫无反应。以他和白罗加相识的程度——作为紧跟着白罗加上山的第三顺位的龙术士，苏洛和白罗加相继成为奥诺马伊斯的弟子是仅隔数月的事。他们在很长的一段时间里是一同接受训练的。因此，苏洛早就知道白罗加在对付他所认定的敌人时，手段会有多么辛辣了。

“呵呵，明知故问。”白罗加丝毫不觉得自己有哪里做错，义正词严地宣示道，“龙术士的天职就是消灭所有的达斯机械兽人族。竟然对一个异世界的恶魔展现多余的怜悯，这不光是一种浪费和伪善，更是对自身立场的背叛呢！”

“你居然指责我吗？背信者指责我吗？”休利叶的脸颊气得涨成了紫色。

“哈，不要动气。”觉得对方发怒的模样很好玩的白罗加不禁噗嗤笑了，“我知道，你在卡塔特的口碑向来不错。有一双能制作魔导器的巧手，有一个宁可丢掉亲弟弟也要对你俯首帖耳的心腹从者，有卡塔特的赞助商派斯捷作为朋友，有最直的性子和最好的人缘……可惜啊，休利叶，有时候太过直白可是很容易为自己招来麻烦的哦。”

白罗加话中带刺，狠狠地羞辱着休利叶，更暗含着威胁。休利叶听了出来，声调微妙地拉高，“你是要说——杀身之祸吗？”

相当于禁语的这句话说出来之后，白罗加立刻取下腰间的法杖，在手里握紧，好像随时准备投入到战斗中的样子。

“你出招最好快点，”希赛勒斯的声音犹如长鞭破空，冷冷地对白罗加发出警告，“否则这身漂亮的白袍可要沾血了。”

“哈哈，看啊，休利叶，你真是养了一条好狗。”

“而且还是条能咬断人脖子的狗。”

希赛勒斯生气了，紧咬的牙关扭曲了他唇角的线条，射出厉光的双目除了凛冽的寒意外还带上了些凶恶的味道，甚至连他额上的青筋都凸显出来，能轻易地看到贲张在皮肤下的蓝色血管。平常的他，在外人面前总是很和气，因此没人知道他发怒时到底是什么样，也没人知道他发怒的底线在哪里。

这时候的希赛勒斯已经不复往日的和风细雨。冷冷地说完后，眼睛立刻迸发出激烈的蓝光。处于人类形态的龙族眼睛发光，那是变形前的征兆。这行为意味着什么，不用说也知道。看来希赛勒斯不惜要变身为龙族的本体来教训眼前再三口出狂言的男子、为自己和主人讨回公道了。至于这么做会遭致怎样的后果，也许已经不在如今盛怒的希赛勒斯思考范围以内了吧。

“喂，等等……别随便撒疯啊！”

比起完全没料到事情会这样发展、因此尚未来得及作出反应的白罗加，倒是希赛勒斯的主人显得更为惶恐。眼看从者就快要暴走，休利叶赶紧按住希赛勒斯肩头，终于在他变身前把他阻止住了。

“从刚才起忍你到现在了。给我注意措词。下次不会这样便宜你。”看在主人的面子上，将怒意强压了下去的希赛勒斯撂下这句话后，闷闷不乐地大跨步走出数十米远，到悬崖边吹风。

凶狂的插曲结束了。经过这场闹剧，白罗加的态度明显有所收敛。他一点也不想激怒这头凶猛的海龙，何况他自己的从者也并不一定会插手。

“我们现在是要继续查探异族的去向，完成龙王托付的任务，还是在这儿互相斗嘴斗殴，把时间都浪费掉呢？”借此机会，试着挽救冰冷气氛的白罗加带着致歉的笑意对休利叶说，“我刚才说话没过脑子，出言不逊了。我们还有正事要干。大家的目标都是一致的。时间拖得越久，异族就越有机会逃跑。吵架这种幼稚的事还是抛一边吧！”

抱着不想把脸皮彻底撕破的想法，休利叶也敦促着自己尽快恢复常态。他整理了一下微乱的发带，尽可能平和地说，“没什么大不了的，希赛勒斯也是一时冲动了。”

“那么休利叶，你下山转了一圈有什么发现吗？”白罗加问，“你的测压仪侦查到异族没有？”

看着白罗加急欲知道答案的脸，休利叶在叹气声中摇了摇头。他手里捧着的菱形魔导器是他自己制作的，他将之命名为测压仪。它能准确探知到达斯机械兽人族身上携带的“雷压”，借此定位异族的行踪。可是这个看似巧妙省事的方法只对变身的异族管用。

测压仪的适用范围约为半径五英里。这个范围应付锡耶纳绰绰有余。休利叶先前和希赛勒斯一起在山脚巡视，想通过测定异族身上的雷压来探知其巢穴的具体方位，最终，他们无功而返。

“据测压仪显示的结果，这座城连一个达斯机械兽人族都没有。”

不过就连休利叶自己都知道这是不切实际的，因为刚刚惨死的蓝就是个例外。

所以，白罗加得出结论，“那是因为他们没有变身，以人形掩藏行踪。就像那个杂碎一样。”

“看哪里有成群结队的人就行。”始终没说过话的苏洛忽然说道。

“没这么简单。”休利叶摇摇头，“今天好像是什么节日，城里到处都是出游的人，在这种情况下很难判定谁是伪装成人类的异族，谁又是无辜的人类。现在街上的治安一团乱，走到哪都是兴奋的市民，根本无从查起啊！”

的确如此。锡耶纳的赛马节虽然已经落幕了，可是好不容易遇到千载难逢的盛事的群众却始终不肯散去，还在四处狂欢。短时间内应该是不会结束的。

“苏洛，你就没什么收获吗？”白罗加又问，“你刚才在悬崖边可是眺望了很久。”

“一无所获。”苏洛冷淡地说。他的确一直在使用增强视力的魔法对城内各处进行监视，视力较龙术士更为出众的许普斯也在帮助他，可还是什么都没发现。

白罗加好像为自己摊上了一群如此不可靠的伙伴而深感无奈地叉腰叹息着。远处的希赛勒斯似乎意识到搜索陷入僵局，朝无计可施的几人走来。

“雅麦斯真的是在这里和异族的大部队遭遇的吗？”

希赛勒斯问的是许普斯。后者曾和布里斯一起肩负到人界寻找雅麦斯并将其带回卡塔特的使命。据说他们正是在雅麦斯击溃了异族的部队后没过多久，就在锡耶纳的郊外把他找到了。如今，三名优秀的龙术士，彼此都用上了自己的知识和本领，还有三名从者和密探相助，却在大半天的搜寻中毫无收获。会不会是情报从一开始就出错了呢？

“当然。”许普斯双臂交叉在胸，回答道。

“你已经把当时的情况都转述了？”

“该说的我都说了。除了一点。不过，那与这次的任务无关。”

“既然还有没说的就说出来，别藏着。没准能有什么线索。”白罗加跳过希赛勒斯，直接向许普斯要求道。

可是许普斯并没有理会白罗加，回答的时候眼睛依然看着希赛勒斯。

“雅麦斯不是我和布里斯擒获的。”许普斯忽而改用龙语，压低声音，对希赛勒斯说。

这做法显然有些多余。在场的龙术士们其实都听得懂。

而听得懂的结果便是不管是谁，都被许普斯的说法震惊到了。希赛勒斯忙用龙语问，“怎么回事？”

“说起这事，还真的让人脸上很没有光彩。”许普斯继续操着流利的龙语，“布里斯和我在锡耶纳找到雅麦斯的时候，他没反抗就跟我们走了。我怀疑他根本就是故意的。他似乎早就察觉到有人在四处寻找他，一直躲着我们。倘若他没遇上那支异族部队，也没取下足够将功赎罪的异族头颅，他根本不会装作被我们碰巧撞见的样子大大方方地现身，一定还会继续躲藏下去吧。流亡人界的那一年里，他一直在跟我和布里斯玩捉迷藏的游戏。”

许普斯的这番叙述，给了希赛勒斯一个提醒。也许雅麦斯能轻易摆脱布里斯二人的追踪，也有尼克勒斯从中作梗的成分在里面。自己那不成器的弟弟没准在暗地里使用了什么手法，和雅麦斯取得秘密的联系，将龙王派人追铺他的情报捎了出去。就尼克勒斯对雅麦斯那言听计从的模样，会做出这些糊涂事根本算不得什么。希赛勒斯心中思绪纷杂，但此刻他并不打算就此表露。尼克勒斯的事先放以后再说，这一次的任务才是最重要的。因此，当发现许普斯提供的信息并不能真正帮上什么忙的时候，希赛勒斯叹了口气，“你说的这个……对任务毫无实际帮助啊。”

“早就跟你说过了。”

两位龙族结束了母语交谈。他们的交谈提供不了任何线索。难道任务要被迫中止了吗？

“真是、该死！”白罗加此时的怒骂，也许正代表了所有人的心声吧。只不过白罗加以最直接、最粗暴的方式表达了出来。

苏洛忽然感觉到熟悉的气息在朝这边靠近，转头向山下的路看去。“我的密探快上山了。他要和我联络。”众人于是沉默下来，一边苦思对策，一边等待苏洛的密探能带来好消息。过了一会儿，被苏洛觉察到气息的密探终于来到他的身旁。

一个其貌不扬的中年男子，外表看似精瘦的恶狼。脏兮兮的烟灰色头发，精明的黑眼睛，杂乱的胡渣。又短又旧的黑斗篷披在身上，散发着些许体臭。按力量被划分为术士阶级中的最末一等，也就是第四等级的术士。名字是席多。

“怎么样？”苏洛问他。

“中午举办的赛马节刚刚结束，人们意犹未尽，不肯散去，成群结队地唱歌，跳舞，喝酒。很多街道都人满为患。照这个趋势恐怕要持续到晚上了。获胜的绵羊谷区今夜还要举办露天晚宴以示胜利。到时候场面一定还要混乱。继续追查的难度极高。恐怕……”

席多详细的汇报被打断了。

“别说了。”白罗加突然暴躁起来，“你比那些妨碍我的蠢猪还要吵。再说一句就要你命！”

白罗加的暴喝让众人都吃了一惊。看来他是真的很生气。白罗加是那种无法完美地完成任务就会心情低落到狂怒的人。无功而返的情况，可以说他这辈子还从来没遇到过。

早早收拾掉盘踞在此地的达斯机械兽人族军团，就好回到卡塔特山脉向龙王交差了。这样的话无论是过于孱弱的诛灭对象还是无聊的所谓的同伴就都能说再见了。可是现在……却成了这副局面。不能将任务圆满完成，是对白罗加尊严的一种践踏。白罗加怎样都原谅不了堵在城市的每一个角落、混淆着自己视线的蠢笨的家伙们。不可原谅！为什么自己偏偏要去保护那群笨蛋。

依照白罗加的猜想，异族的大军应该已经混入到狂欢的人群中，以人类形态避人耳目，等待撤退的机会。这是避免被已方发现的妙招。

那么，这次的任务……如果就此放弃，两位龙王大人会否怪罪下来，认为自己很无能呢？只要是白罗加出马就不会失利，这在卡塔特已经是被大众认可的一种现象了。正因为如此，白罗加从很久以前便接受了被人们看作“战无不胜，无往不利之存在”的这一事实。这是别人都公认的。谁也没有对他的能力产生过质疑，也没有谁威胁过他的地位——除了乔贞。但那是没办法的。先来后到，谁让那家伙碰巧赶在自己前面上了山。白罗加一直这么安抚自己。被誉为天资聪颖的天才魔法师的他既不需要骄傲也不需要自满，从来没有碰壁的时候，也从来无需为任务烦恼，他只需要理所当然地享受着人们对他的夸赞就可以了。因为那正是他周围几乎所有人对他的共识。

而这一次不同。会有人笑话他吗？龙族，守护者，其他的龙术士，会嘲笑他吗？第一次遇到不顺心的事，第一次无法完成任务。啊，说不定连那个刚当上首席的红发小辈都会背地里笑他。对了，白罗加想起来，自己在龙神殿外遇到阿尔斐杰洛的事。那个男人，也是想要立功的。

进退两难的思考中，他听见苏洛低沉的声音。

“既然查不到结果，继续逗留也是浪费时间。回去向龙王禀告才是上策。”

回去？白罗加在心底发笑。对这个因骁勇善战而被周围人赞不绝口的龙术士来说，哪怕事情有一点点不符合自己的期望都是不被允许的。需要宣泄的愤怒逐渐汇聚成炽热的洪流，使他出言讽刺，“啊，看来有人是想快些爬回女人的床去呢。”

“——”

换做别的事，哪怕开再下流的玩笑，以苏洛的个性也是懒得去计较的。然而白罗加的这番极具针对性的讥讽毫无疑问触碰到了苏洛的底线。苏洛扬起下颚，首度挑战性地以眼神直视白罗加满含恶意的瞳孔。冷焰在灰绿色的眼底灼烧，烧个不停。

“你有胆量，就再说一遍。”

“哈哈哈，怎么了？我有说错？”白罗加笑了一阵，斜睨着苏洛，反问道，“龙王交付的任务怎么可以轻言放弃？要对锡耶纳进行二十四小时监控，在没确定那个杂碎最后那番话的真假之前，怎么可以走。倒是你，对女人的思念之情竟然凌驾于龙术士的责任，让我很意外呢。为那种不洁的女人强出头……呵呵，苏洛，这难道不足以使我发笑吗？”

白罗加的讥笑让苏洛不知如何还口。一时间，他竟觉得自己浑如梦游。由于许普斯噤声在一旁冷眼旁观，白罗加的气焰变得更嚣张了。

“我可是听到过不少传言呐。”白罗加狠狠地用鼻子嗤笑着他，“被你抱在怀里百般疼惜的那个女人，还同时和别的男人交好，充当情妇……这样的故事可是相当有名啊！”

因品尝到了男人最大的耻辱而使双眼变得浑浊起来的苏洛脸上的表情彻底地扭曲了。

“收回那番话！否则，即使我要与你双双被关进孤塔，我也要打断你的牙，撕烂你的嘴！”

“啊哈，真有骨气。”白罗加继续嘲笑着难以抑制自己情绪的苏洛，“你可不要光说不做！”

“那就试试——”

周围的空气开始变得燥热起来。双拳剧烈颤抖的苏洛的右手背上显现出象征攻击性火焰魔法的红色五芒星魔法阵。白罗加这边自然也是不甘落后，抬起法杖，准备抢先手。

自己人之间的厮杀眼看就要一触即发。心想无论付出怎样的代价都要避免此类蠢事发生的休利叶立即“幻影”跳到失去理智的二人中间，抱着即使被牵连进去、赔上自己的命，也要将其遏制的觉悟，以血肉之躯阻碍二人发招。希赛勒斯也来帮他的忙，跨上一步与他并肩，加入到劝解的行列中。

“又来？有完没完？”休利叶斥道。一手对着一人，将他们隔开。他先瞪着苏洛，然后又瞪着白罗加，“你们都疯了？！”

白罗加静默不语。“走开，休利叶。刀剑无眼，魔法也不例外。”苏洛扯开嘶哑的嗓音，冷酷地提醒好心的同伴。手背上的魔法阵仍然没有解除。

于是休利叶毫不迟疑地转身冲到苏洛身前，拦着他，不让他施法。但苏洛是练武之人，单纯只是个魔法师的休利叶很难依靠一己之力将他制服。因此，休利叶可谓是花了九牛二虎之力才十分勉强地抱住了苏洛肌肉紧绷的双臂，拉着他，带到离白罗加远些的地方。不过能做到这个地步，想必也是苏洛意识到私斗的后果、自行冷静下来，在休利叶碰触他的时候卸力的缘故吧。

就在苏洛强忍怒火，接受了休利叶的调解，决定不理睬白罗加的挑衅而让手上红色五芒星魔法阵的光芒黯淡下去的时候——

“给我化为灰烬吧！！”

白罗加哪里肯放过这个机会，不由分说地挥下法杖，射出一颗超大的魔弹。魔弹在法杖挥出的瞬间便变换成一道直线型朝前冲的激流，带着不可阻挡的力量破坏万物。平时积攒于法杖的力量被一下子释放出来，威力高得吓人。白罗加此举实在出人意料，防不胜防，因为压根不会有人想到他竟会趁休利叶拉开苏洛的间隙狠下毒手。闪烁着致命光芒的魔力激流呼啸而来，迅猛如蛇。苏洛和休利叶一时间避之不及。即使是龙术士，在不采取防守或其他措施的情况下若被全部击中，恐怕也是会受到重创因而性命垂危吧。

幸好现在是白天，明媚的阳光多少掩盖住了绚烂的魔力火花，否则，在没有铺设结界的情况下，天空突然放射出这种程度的光亮怎样都说不过去吧。强烈的冲击使山风逆卷，引起爆炸。连最基础的防御都没时间做出的两个龙术士被震退了至少六十米。不过，身体感觉不到一点疼痛，也没有任何缺失。苏洛和休利叶全身上下除了袖子被旋风刮破、鞋底在地面拖行时磨破了以外，其余的部位居然丝毫未损。怎么会发生这种事？

蒙蒙粉尘散尽后，攻守双方之间，一个海蓝色卷发飘舞的高大身影张开双臂，傲然而挺拔地伫立着。白罗加不禁瞠目结舌。

千钧一发之际，希赛勒斯用自己的身躯替两位龙术士接下这一致命攻击，化解了险境。希赛勒斯的身体完全地承受了白罗加魔杖的威力，尽管如此，却连一丝伤痕都未留下。龙族对魔法近乎无敌的免疫性，确保他安然无恙。

可即便希赛勒斯能毫不费力地承受龙术士的这一猛击，还是有无法幸免于难的东西。地面被瞬间爆发出来的魔弹的热量烧糊，散发着恶臭的气味。巨大的一字型痕迹一直蔓延到四百米开外的位置。远处的树林也在一瞬间被吹飞，没有被吹飞的树木已经燃起火焰，烧了起来，与此山遥遥相望的另一座山头更是被直接磨平。山体崩裂的轰隆声不绝于耳。不知道此刻正在城中狂欢的人们，会不会以为这里发生山崩了呢。

绝大部分力量都被作为缓冲物的海龙男子化解、仅靠余波都能震退在希赛勒斯保护下的二人数十米之远、连远方的地貌都完全改变了的白罗加的这一击，其力量是非常强劲的。基本可以作出他已经用尽全力的判断。魔杖内部储存的魔力，也并未受到白罗加之前给濒死的蓝的肉体施加作为应急处理的治愈魔法、自身魔力有些许损耗的影响，爆发出与最大的效果相称的力量。希赛勒斯和许普斯的主人，差一点就烟消云散、离开这个世界了。

对着理应并肩作战的同伴，痛下杀手。尽管没有负伤，但是希赛勒斯心中的怒意已经沸腾，再也无法平复，也不想平复。

希赛勒斯再次化身为不久前的那个面目狰狞的恶龙。他不容一丝商量余地地向前踏去，提起右臂，目的是使出一记正面的上勾拳。以龙族的气力，挥出的这一惊天动地的上钩拳，一定能将某个淡黄色头发的头盖骨打得粉粹。

这拳一旦击中，就会杀死对方，自己将受到严惩，他非常清楚。但是，挥出的拳无法收回。希赛勒斯已经管不了那么多了。

高大身材的海龙如同死神一般跨步冲到浑身战栗的白罗加面前，在这个距离下，从正前方落下的铁拳无疑将奏响死亡的奏鸣曲。白罗加过于惊愕，他没料到对方居然真敢这么做，趁这个间隙发动正面强袭，也丝毫没有意识到，步入死亡的人居然会是自己。所以，连防御壁的启动都忘记了。

带着必杀一击的希赛勒斯的铁拳，终于完成了它的使命。然而拳头所击中的，却是另一个人的胸口。

希赛勒斯体会着一击命中的手感，向前瞪视的蓝色眼睛里却充满了震惊。

“呼……”

过于猛烈的冲击使菲拉斯吃力地倒吐了口气。前胸一阵剧痛，伴随着咔嚓的声音。是不是有哪里骨折了？

在还没来得及理解发生了什么之前，菲拉斯便如救命的守护神一般滑至白罗加身前护住他。希赛勒斯如大炮般由下往上的上钩拳，由于在半路就被阻截，因此没有击中白罗加的头颅，而是击中了菲拉斯的心脏正上方。这记重拳可谓毫不留情，其威力相当于在胸口引爆了一颗炸弹。如果换做普通人，早就无力地飞了出去，胸腔破裂，心肺被砸成一堆肉泥了吧。菲拉斯不断喘着气，因胸前的痛意而面容扭曲，尽管如此，他依然稳健地扛下了希赛勒斯杀意满满的铁拳。由于不想波及到身后的主人，因此，一早就决定好要硬接这一拳的菲拉斯死命地用脚掌的力量稳固住身体停留在原地不动，在受到如此严重的拳击下，连一丝往后倒退的迹象都没有。

白罗加刚才的一击让苏洛和休利叶都感到一阵颤栗，而如今希赛勒斯的这拳，哪怕被菲拉斯挡格下来，没有殃及自身，白罗加还是感到喉头紧缩，背脊发冷。

“——希赛勒斯。”比起不可动摇的护主的决心，更令人赞叹的是菲拉斯的精神力。即使被重拳猛击负了伤，他依然铿锵有力、一字一句地说道，“你想撒野，还得先过我这关！”

尽管菲拉斯对白罗加先前毫无人性地虐杀异族的卑劣行径及言而无信的无耻作法很不满，但不管怎么说他也是自己的主人。刚才希赛勒斯已经危及到主人一次了，要不是休利叶的及时制止，真不敢想象会是什么后果；而今，希赛勒斯竟再次发狂，以更胜于之前的气势扑向自己的主人，那么适当地出面维护也是必须的了。菲拉斯并不想挑起争端，他只是希望能以自己的力量去遏止这愈发凶险失控的局面，让所有的人都冷静下来。况且论起祖上的血统，菲拉斯也完全不必惧怕希赛勒斯。

希赛勒斯愣在原地，久久地看着菲拉斯。休利叶上前拉住他松开拳头的右手，用严厉的语气训斥道，“你知道代价吗？”

菲拉斯此举可以说不仅挽回了主人和自身的性命，也间接地使希赛勒斯及其主人的生命得以延续。一场险些酿成的悲剧，被菲拉斯的挺身而出所化解。希赛勒斯当然明白这其中的轻重，略有些懊恼情绪地低下了头。

“真是失礼。差点就被愤怒冲昏头脑，闯出大祸。真是比我那个弟弟都不如了……”希赛勒斯用低沉的声音回答了主人后，转过头来，直视白罗加，“不过，相信这里的每个人都不会忘记是谁先动的手。对于某些狂徒的恶意寻衅，即使我不是一名从者，我也不会视而不见。”

被希赛勒斯一番话郑重地警告过了以后，一直到刚才为止都好似这群人的领袖一般趾高气昂的白罗加，马上像找不到食物的鬣狗一样急躁地咬起了牙。想回话，却怎么都无法组织语句。

而显然希赛勒斯认为教训到这里就算够了。他把视线调向始终置身事外的许普斯，对许普斯在苏洛被攻击前后毫无反应的表现表示不理解。

“许普斯，你就没什么要说的？”

许普斯沉默半晌，终于跨步向前，蓝眸放出冷芒盯着挑起众人争端、最终靠从者援救保命的男人，“龙术士之间不许私斗。违反的人必将付出代价。”

“哼哼，是吗？说得好听。”白罗加的态度依然傲慢不逊。刚才命悬一线的那种危机感，和频临死亡所心生的怯意，好像已经完全感受不到了。就连险些背负起残害同僚、挑起内斗的罪名的事实，他也全然不在乎。

菲拉斯的忠心救主，换了任何人都会大为感动吧。但是对菲拉斯的感激，在这时候还不及对眼前说教之人的憎恨的一半。其实，菲拉斯出面援助、救他一命、化解纠纷的事实，反而令白罗加的脸色变得更加难看起来。而且从刚才他突袭苏洛和休利叶的那一刻开始，他就认为那两人包括他们的从者都是必死的。他怎么都没想到，希赛勒斯不但成功替二人化险为夷，还第二次地向自己露出凶恶的獠牙。刚才，希赛勒斯是真的想置他于死地！

因此，白罗加内心不断翻滚的怒火，是很难在短期内平复下来的。

“你们都要和我作对，是不是？！”

闪着昏暗光芒的豹子般的琥珀色尖眸凝聚起不知对象是谁的无底憎恨，定定凝视着前方。白罗加的法杖，再次举了起来。

就在所有人都放弃与之沟通、只能寄希望于武力解决的时候，唯独一个人有了行动。

“混蛋，快停手！”休利叶挤到希赛勒斯身前，“你到底在想些什么！”

好像完全没听到同伴的这声呵斥。被憎意填满的眼睛也好像笼上了一层厚重的迷雾，将眼前所有的障碍物以及所有的人都屏蔽掉了。白罗加觉得自己被孤立在了世上，唯有仿佛从阴暗的地底升起的低语伴随着他。

“我已经没脸回去了。没有人会用赞声迎接我。是你们毁了我的前路，使我跌入毫无希望的深渊……想合力围剿我吗？那我就成全你们，放马过来。”

白罗加的微笑叫人背脊发凉。敏锐的苏洛发现，他把手中的杖握得比之前更紧了。消耗过一次全力的法杖尽管一时间还无法恢复全部的功力，但要伤人性命，还是绰绰有余。就在填充能量的神杖再度汇聚起膨大魔力的那一刻，希赛勒斯的眼睛立刻闪起蓝光。许普斯也做好了变身准备。

“……白罗加！”

对着仿佛拒绝所有一切、也打算毁灭一切的男人，休利叶再次呐喊。即使是堕入自毁深渊的同伴，他也不愿放弃。

“你清醒一点，这只是一次由口角衍生的小矛盾罢了！用得着做到这种程度吗？”

休利叶来到歇斯底里的同伴身前，攥着他的白袍领口往上提。白罗加踉跄地后退两步，使劲甩手，却怎样也甩不开他。

十指紧贴衣襟，磨得肌肤又刺又痒。休利叶在白罗加的衣服上掐出一道道褶皱，指尖能感到白罗加正在颤抖。

“要取我性命吗？那就动手，将异族的敌人杀死！我知道，你从来没把我看作同伴，我也从来没喜欢过你。但我必须明确地告知你，犯下此等罪行，更不会有什么前途可言！”休利叶急迫的声音突然变得沉静下来，“我不想站队，但若硬要让我选择，我至少不会和疯狂的你站在一起。来啊！”这声吼叫过后，扣住白袍的十指突然松开。休利叶放开白罗加，朝两侧展开双臂呈十字状，无畏地挺起胸脯袒露给对方，“让龙术士的鲜血洒满锡耶纳！达斯机械兽人族今夜必将狂欢！”

白罗加低垂的苍白脸颊上，所有疯狂的表情都僵住了。休利叶的劝诫完全击中了他的胸膛。

不仅如此，形势也已经非常明显。白罗加环顾四周。被狂暴所充满的浑浊视线里，终于清晰地映出了除开迷雾外的其他东西，令他倒吸一口冷气的光景——

两头体型相差无几的海龙紧挨在一起，形态可怖骇人，身型之大，几乎能覆盖住整座山。蓝宝石般的尖瞳俯视地面，两对深蓝巨翼朝上翻开，喉头隐隐闪耀幽光，染蓝了喉部的鳞片。那喉部发光的姿态，仿佛随时都会从口中喷出海龙的喷吐，也许是柱状的“海龙波”，也许是锥状的“海洋之息”，还可能是“寒冰吐息”也说不定。不管用哪个攻击，白罗加都在劫难逃。周围突降大雾，缭绕山巅。空间结界的启动者苏洛面容严峻，银色六芒星魔法阵在他手中熠熠生辉。

变换为巨型本体的希赛勒斯和许普斯那威武慑人的巨龙之姿如蓝色的寒影攫取了白罗加的心魂。身前的休利叶依然张开双臂，纹丝不动，目光坚定，正视前方。只要白罗加敢动他一下，便会被立时而来的龙之吐息吞没。在这世上，没有什么能够阻挡龙息，连最厉害的龙术士所造出的最牢固的防御阵都不行。三者身后，还有苏洛从旁掩护，随时准备加入战斗。所有的人都和自己对着干。白罗加的脸色涨成暗红。只能收手吗？就没有人帮我？

侧过头，终于，他看见了菲拉斯的身影。啊啊，现在只有你愿意站在我这边吗？可是，好像有哪里不对。菲拉斯不仅没有像他的同族那般变身为力量更强的龙形，他甚至对着白罗加，不停地摇头。菲拉斯的眼睛里有一种自己完全没见过的感情。说不出隐藏着怎样的感情的蓝色眼睛里，闪动着晶光。

白罗加的目光本能地避开菲拉斯的眼睛，向下游移。然后，他看清楚了。在从者坚|挺的躯体上，尚且留着之前希赛勒斯给予的伤。结实的胸膛有些凹陷，使他每呼吸一次都显得比平常更加费力。虽然海龙族天生具有不俗的自愈力，但是那样的伤，不可能在短时间内就自己变好。对魔法一窍不通的菲拉斯，需要有人给他疗伤。

“我……”

仿佛被那双眼睛隐含的情感打动了似的，白罗加望着虚空点了点头。法杖周围的光散尽了。

这是让每个人都松了一口气的信号。一场无谓的激斗终于彻底告一段落。两头海龙恢复人形。除了肋骨断裂的菲拉斯外，没有其他人伤亡。在众人之间力量最为弱小的席多早就猜到白罗加不会就此罢手，瞄准时机，开溜到绝对安全的地方去了。此时，当内斗平息后，他才小跑步地赶回来。不过依然缩在苏洛和其他人身后，离白罗加最远。

白罗加跌跌撞撞地跪下来，手心撑地，眼神游离地盯着满地的沙石泥土，喉中气喘吁吁。这座城市的达斯机械兽人族究竟在哪？这时候再去想那些疑念已经没必要了。继续待在这里做什么都是徒劳。自己没法完成龙王交予的使命、丧失耀武扬威的机会不说，还差点失控暴走，犯下将前途断送的重罪，更是被所谓的同伴集体讨厌了。而要同时面对两名龙术士及他们各自的从者，自己是没有胜算的。白罗加握紧的拳头直直挥下，不顾手指被打出血，狠狠地捶着地。没有被魔法强化过的手，不到片刻便是皮破血流。然而没有一人上前阻止。“可恶，可恶，可恶啊啊啊啊！”弥漫着血腥气味的基安蒂山，只回荡着他一声又一声狂乱的吼叫。

 

XXXV

 

之后的两周时间里，几位龙术士继续逗留在锡耶纳，对全城进行了严密监控。然而最终，所有的努力依然以徒劳无获收场。也许事情真的就如蓝所言那般、盘踞在此地的异族部队早就分崩离析、溃逃至其他地区的想法，开始在众人心中扩大。因为无论他们怎样严查密访，锡耶纳的一街一巷都没有任何反常的动静。赛马节之后的狂欢一直持续到第二天凌晨。次日，恢复秩序的城市又笼上了名为正常的面具，有条不紊地运行着。沿街的店铺，路边的民宅，高墙后的城堡，一切都是那么的整齐划一，井然有序，平凡至极，没有任何可疑的地方。毫无进展和结果的彻查维持了两个星期。当确定继续逗留也只是无用功后，集合的三名龙术士、三位契约海龙及三名密探都一致作出了放弃任务的决定。只能如此。

尽管白罗加在遭遇到第一次任务失败的逆境后，所展现出来的是让人大跌眼镜的失态，但当他作为领头人和同伴们回到卡塔特山，情绪已经得到了调节。汇报情况时，他的眼神再次恢复到龙术士所特有的敏锐。菲拉斯的伤和自己手部的伤也都治好了。只有表情仍有些阴郁。也就这个和平时不一样罢了。

他是这样向火龙王和海龙王禀报的：

“容我大胆说一句，雅麦斯打草惊蛇的举动应该就是让锡耶纳的达斯机械兽人族提前有了防范的最重要原因。”

最终，白罗加以“与异族过早展开较量的雅麦斯破坏了这次行动的秘密性”为由，极尽所能地撇清任务失败的责任，推卸到雅麦斯身上。为此，可是又大闹了一场。雅麦斯在从心腹那儿听说了白罗加对他的无端诋毁后，以令人惊叹的神速冲到龙神殿。一场互不相让的口舌之争上演了。雅麦斯一闯进神殿就开始了口不择言的大骂。尼克勒斯也跟着帮腔，围攻白罗加。白罗加起初还能回敬两句，但在数名龙族的夹击下，实在无力还口的白罗加的脸逐渐变得一阵青一阵绿了起来。关键时刻，希赛勒斯站了出来，训斥弟弟。希赛勒斯摒弃前嫌、不讲私情的作法一度令白罗加很是感动。离开龙神殿后，希赛勒斯拉住弟弟的胳膊，想和他谈一谈，可是尼克勒斯粗暴地挥开了哥哥的手，愤然离去。龙王在好不容易安抚了雅麦斯的情绪、并将没能完成任务的三名龙术士和其余的闲杂人等全都打发走了以后，陷入了忧心忡忡的沉思。怎么看，锡耶纳的异族问题都必须展开更透彻的调查，不能就这么算了。但是，连经验老道的白罗加都无法搞定的这项任务的难度明显超过了龙王预计的范围，因此，对于新的执行人选，龙王犹豫不决，难做决定。

看准机会的阿尔斐杰洛于是再一次毛遂自荐，在雅麦斯等人走后不久赶至龙神殿。但这一次，两位龙王没有草率地决定，以年轻的首席对敌经验欠缺为由，将他拒绝了。没有争取到立功机会的阿尔斐杰洛走出神殿大门，内心郁结不已。

不给我大展拳脚的舞台，我一辈子也不会有经验。阿尔斐杰洛沉浸在郁闷的思绪中，漫无目的地走着。不知走了多久，他抬起头，发现自己就快要走到彩虹桥了。守护者杜拉斯特一如既往地把守着这座薄若蝉翼的七彩浮空桥梁。他戴着插有苍鹭之羽的纯银头盔，身披银铠，腰系金带，上面挂着大串锁钥和他的剑。杜拉斯特听见数人靠近的脚步，便转过身，朝他们致敬。阿尔斐杰洛在桥的末端看到了几个熟悉的身影。与雅麦斯大吵一架后心情奇差的白罗加似乎早就通过了彩虹桥，下了山。倒是走在后面的苏洛和休利叶离开得慢，还能说上话。

“苏洛！”

阿尔斐杰洛急切的步伐随着高亢的叫声一同乘风向前。

正准备下桥的苏洛缓缓地回过头，红金色头发的青年离他只有几步之遥。这回挺稀奇，许普斯也在。这头海龙打算陪主人回人界，而有人却陪不了。

阿尔斐杰洛向休利叶和希赛勒斯点头致意后，忙转向苏洛，凝视他的眸子。

“不急着走的话，就说两句。”他对苏洛笑，笑中带着激励和抚慰。“听说这次的任务似乎不太顺利。没问题吧？”

苏洛看着他，没有说话，过了一会儿，眼睛瞥向别处，身体也背过去了。

阿尔斐杰洛深吸一口气，“还是这样吗？还是不想正眼看我？”他的声音停住了对方的脚步。“哈，什么时候才能不再无视我呢？”

休利叶及时出言，语音充满了舒缓气氛的亲和力。“我们都没什么。倒是白罗加受挫最大。刚才克莱茵要跟他说话，他都没理。”

阿尔斐杰洛耳里听着休利叶的话，心里在意的却是苏洛。他知道休利叶的打断是出于好意，但对于这名前辈的劝慰，阿尔斐杰洛却是置若罔闻。紫罗兰色双瞳片刻不移苏洛的背脊，执着地等待他回应的那一刻。

苏洛背着众人站立，两侧的手臂似有颤抖。他知道自己该说些什么才对，可言词卡在了喉咙里。他想着至少要把身子转回来，对着阿尔斐杰洛，可最后还是没有转过身，也什么都没说，而是径直向前，在许普斯的伴随下消失在了彩虹桥。

阿尔斐杰洛下意识地挪动脚步，移到桥梁末端边缘，往下看。这是整个卡塔特离人界最近的地方。跳下去，就能回到他原来生活的世界。透过透明的七彩桥梁，阿尔斐杰洛定神凝视下方，却什么都没看到。魔法在这时无能为力。从那儿看出去，只有厚得肉眼看不穿的云。为了弄清楚这下面到底有什么东西，阿尔斐杰洛几乎催生出跟着离去的苏洛往下跳的冲动。

可他是首席。首席不能离开卡塔特。

恍惚中，阿尔斐杰洛再次听到休利叶的声音。

“别放在心上。苏洛的性子就是那样呢。”深栗色的碎发下，是一双含着亲切笑意的眼。休利叶拍拍阿尔斐杰洛的肩，“他只会在卢奎莎的面前展露真情。但他这人还是不错的。”白罗加曾当着大伙的面，利用卢奎莎狠狠地羞辱了苏洛。苏洛的心思应该已经飘到心爱的女人身边，急着去寻找某些答案了吧。对于这一点，休利叶想还是不要说出来为好。

阿尔斐杰洛回过头，凝视着休利叶微笑的脸庞。希赛勒斯也在对他笑。这对主从性情随和，态度可亲，让人心里感到温暖。

“多谢前辈。”阿尔斐杰洛勉强一笑。

“龙术士不以辈分论资历。”他咧嘴笑笑，“叫我休利叶吧。”

“好的。休利叶。”叫了以后，阿尔斐杰洛脸上的笑容也微微地加深了。

“要跟你说再见啦。下次见面还不知道是什么时候。”

希赛勒斯端详着红发青年的脸。“和主人一起去人界的我也必须跟你就此别过了。”他若有所思地说，“和我那个坏脾气的弟弟相处，一定没少给你增添烦恼吧。如果尼克勒斯有什么做得不对的地方，等我下次回来，你一定要告诉我。”

“你放心，希赛勒斯，我可以答应你。但我和尼克勒斯的相处并不存在任何的问题。”阿尔斐杰洛立刻脱口而出。每当人们好奇他和尼克勒斯的关系时，这种机械性的标准回答已经成为了一种条件反射。

“真的？”海龙似乎并不信服，但他还是点了点头，“那样的话就最好了。”

休利叶朝红发的首席挥手告别，“后会有期！”他的身影和希赛勒斯双双消失于阿尔斐杰洛眼前。

停驻片刻后，在杜拉斯特的送别声中，阿尔斐杰洛一声不吭地跑开，赶回住处。脚步纷乱得不像首席，倒像个在过于残酷的战场上丢盔卸甲的新兵。

当晚，阿尔斐杰洛又梦到了苏洛。梦境的内容简直就是白天的再演，却又不尽相同。

一个男人站在窗台前，往外眺望风景。男人的背影酷似苏洛。炭般细黑的头发，属于武人的强有力的胳膊。没错，就是苏洛。他呼唤他。男人权当没听见。他再次呼唤男人的名字，但他依然毫不理会。任凭自己怎样大声呼喊，形似苏洛的男人都听不见。阿尔斐杰洛焦急地跑上前，掰过他坚硬的身子，想让他看着自己。男人终于转过身来。一阵刺痛立刻贯穿阿尔斐杰洛双膝，使他无力再站。他凝视着男人黑曜石般的眼珠。这个被他认为是苏洛的男人，有着张朱利亚诺的脸。

他醒了，带着无法停止的喘息。淡雅的晨光斜射进窗，但他只感到恶心和难受。嗓子有些疼，眼睛也疼，而头更痛，仿佛一夜都没睡好。离早餐还有段时间，使阿尔斐杰洛还能蜷缩在被子里，不受搅扰地思考梦中的一切。对他来说，这应该算是个噩梦了。佛罗伦萨的演员生涯早已恍如隔世。昔日的旧爱更是此生不会再见。阿尔斐杰洛如今的心只装得下苏洛。所以，他不希望噩梦成真。

他还记得，前段时间在龙神殿外的花园，上山接受任务指派的苏洛是怎样和自己表明心意的。苏洛没有食言。在人前还会继续疏远自己——他果真用实际行动证明了他当时说出的话。这种情况将持续多久？一年？一生？阿尔斐杰洛害怕起来。在害怕中，他挪动双脚，踢开被单，赤|裸身子，喘着粗气，翻身下床。

必须得到执行那项任务的资格，只有这样，他才能——

针对锡耶纳异族势力的调查工作一拖再拖。两位龙王迟迟无法选出合适的龙术士胜任这一任务。有传言称，龙王想要召回乔贞。对于这无法判断真实性的谣传，布里斯似乎很激动，而阿尔斐杰洛却异常紧张。这更促使了他第三次请缨。阿尔斐杰洛的态度如此之坚决，甚至说要立下一纸保证书，也就是类似军令状一类的文书。如果此番下界，自己无法追查到任何对龙族有益的消息，便辞去首席之位，交给更有能力的人。

阿尔斐杰洛当着两位龙王的面立下保证书。这种给自己施加压力、不留后路的作法是有极大风险的。当事人必须为自己的言行负责。白纸黑字，事后是要兑现的。不过在龙王看来，敢于做出这样的举动，也是阿尔斐杰洛高度自信的表现。

盘算之后，龙王答应了。这不仅是对这位新晋龙术士的锻炼，还能看看，他到底能否具有担当起他们心目中理想首席的资格。

而当龙王向阿尔斐杰洛征求辅佐者的名单时，阿尔斐杰洛几乎没有考虑，就报上了苏洛的名字。

龙王听后，当即露出复杂的表情。点名要苏洛协助的话，无需置疑，和苏洛关系非同一般的卢奎莎也一定会跟去。而龙术士之间搞小团体的作法是龙王最不愿看到的。

“我只要苏洛。”阿尔斐杰洛确定无疑地说，“让密探严格监视我们。”看似是为了消除两位龙王疑虑的提议，实际上是另有目的的。因为那完完全全就是阿尔斐杰洛的心声。

龙王放心地点了点头。他们给第二任首席限定了十日的期限。深入调查潜伏在锡耶纳的达斯机械兽人族的任务，在多番周折之后，终于如愿以偿地落在了阿尔斐杰洛手里。

从龙神殿缓步而出，走下阶梯，阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，望着遥遥飘浮在碧空的云彩，感到前所未有的欣悦。

 


	39. 阿尔斐杰洛（20）

XXXVI

 

卢奎莎夜莺般悦耳的声音回荡在他的耳边。“自从在册封典礼那日分别后，我和你可是有段时间没见了啊。”她纤细的手指抚弄着胸口衣裙上的花边，美丽的脸颊堆满了赔礼般的笑，“苏洛在宴会上没回应你的敬酒一定让你很不好受吧？事后我已经小小地批评过他一次了呢。无论是当众给你冷脸的不礼貌，还是几次三番阻拦我的不通情达理。都怪他。临走的时候，我想至少得给你说声抱歉，可是他呢，又把我给拉了回去。你看，其实我并没有忘记你。所以阿尔斐杰洛，你可千万别往心里去哦。我今天在这里，再次代他向你道歉啦。”

虽然卢奎莎言语中一直提及站在一旁的苏洛，但她微笑的脸对准的始终都是阿尔斐杰洛。她果然来了。她一来，便对自己热脸相迎。这些都在预料以内。阿尔斐杰洛一边镇静地想着一边笑着摇了摇头，表示那些事早已过去，自己并不介怀。

阿尔斐杰洛的豁达似乎给了卢奎莎很大的宽慰。她终于回过头，面向她的男人，目光认真而深情地凝注他。在阿尔斐杰洛的视线里，卢奎莎单手托起苏洛的脸，让他看着自己的眼睛。苏洛的眼神几经游移，最后才缓缓地落在了她的脸上。从卢奎莎现身于苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛身前的那一刻起，苏洛就一直故意避开她的脸，灰绿色的眸子里充满了某种紧迫。因此，卢奎莎认为让他看着自己是必须的。

“苏洛。”她叫他，声音温柔似水，娇媚动人，他却回以沉默。在沉默中，她亲吻了他，而他只轻轻地回吻了一次就抬手按住她的肩头。这动作表明了他的态度。若她不离开，他就会推开她，逼她走。

卢奎莎当然不会误解苏洛的意思，在吻了他一阵后，便带着满脸的依恋抽身移开。而现场看得懂这一幕的人，又何止她一个。

原本以为要在众人面前承受苏洛漠视待遇的人只会有自己一个，想不到如今连卢奎莎都不得不品尝苏洛的冷漠。他们之间必然有些什么事情发生了。

见到卢奎莎的时候，阿尔斐杰洛就发觉苏洛对她的态度不如以前那么好了。虽然阿尔斐杰洛也知道，苏洛不会当着他的面展现自己对卢奎莎的爱，他们俩一定只会在私下亲热，但是这一次有所不同。卢奎莎刚和他们碰面时，曾和苏洛打了次招呼，苏洛却做出了让阿尔斐杰洛无法相信自己眼睛的举动——他就像之前对待自己那般背过身，以相同的冷面去对待应该被他捧在掌心的那个女人。

在阿尔斐杰洛对苏洛的固有印象里，他的那双灰绿色眼睛无论什么时候都充满了冷淡而虚无的目光，而现在竟然闪现出很紧张的神色，好像卢奎莎的出现使他感到了动摇。

他们吵架了？本来这也是很正常的，那不过是每一对情侣都会经历的事，阿尔斐杰洛以前就没少和朱利亚诺闹过别扭，但……

即使苏洛常给人冷傲孤僻、不合群也不相信任何人的感觉，但阿尔斐杰洛始终坚信，那绝不是这个男人的本来面目。像他那种男人是不会不珍惜他真正爱着的女人的。

那么这一次，导致二人不合的就一定不是什么小矛盾了。也许已经在心底做好了最坏的打算，卢奎莎依旧选择跟过来，默默地忍受苏洛的冷漠，这肯定是她为了挽救两个人冷战的僵局而做的打算吧。卢奎莎并不是来协助他们完成任务的。阿尔斐杰洛告诉自己。也许，她很快就会走。

要真是那样倒好了。阿尔斐杰洛一面不怀好心地想着，一面出于打圆场而开口，“卢奎莎，不如你也和我们一起进城吧？有你协助等于如虎添翼，任务也许就能很轻松地就完成吧。”

“啊，这个嘛，”卢奎莎一边冲着不知是真心还是说场面话请她留下的阿尔斐杰洛微笑，一边暧昧地看着某个低着头沉默不语的男人，“要看苏洛是不是同意让我留下来了呢。”

“——等等。这种事可不是龙术士说了算的。”

带着鼻音的回复声抢在阿尔斐杰洛之前。无论是互相说着话的阿尔斐杰洛和卢奎莎，还是独自想心事的苏洛，以及倚树静立在一边的许普斯，都将目光投向了这个以刚硬的口吻出言宣示的人——尼克勒斯。

尼克勒斯原本离许普斯最近。他没有兴趣加入进来与众人交谈，因此，坐在百米外一堵只到腰腹部的低矮石墙，看着清冷寂寥的晨色，嘴里叼着根树枝，一个人发着呆。此刻他却突然跳下，挺起胸膛向数位龙术士所在之处靠拢，好像在夸耀自己的存在。

“两位族长大人明确说将这项任务指派给阿尔斐杰洛全权负责，并由苏洛对其进行辅佐。凭什么现在多了一个人？”

尼克勒斯用很刺耳的声音反问道。他并不是出于维护主人的权益、防止其他龙术士抢夺功劳而出面，只是纯粹地给阿尔斐杰洛难堪罢了。卢奎莎是当年阿尔斐杰洛的推荐人。因此，尽管尼克勒斯的矛头直指卢奎莎，他真正要奚落却是另一个人。

尼克勒斯看见阿尔斐杰洛紧抿的嘴角，为自己的一番话成功激起了对方的不满情绪而高兴。不过阿尔斐杰洛也不是会轻易发怒、将情绪败露出来的人。还没等卢奎莎有所反应，阿尔斐杰洛就带着清浅笑意问道：

“你也知道，我才是这次任务的主宰。那么在总负责人面前，同样作为我的助手的你又有什么发言权呢？”

“你——”

这下轮到阿尔斐杰洛欣赏尼克勒斯那满含愠色的脸上强自遏抑的怒火了。

不过尼克勒斯可不仅是愤怒。在他受伤的自尊底下，隐约有种潜藏的不安，一种近似于逃避的情绪。

他是怎么想的，阿尔斐杰洛自然也很明白。尼克勒斯原本并不想和阿尔斐杰洛一同下界，但他也知道这种事可不是随便让人寻开心的。连白罗加都无法完成、阿尔斐杰洛靠立军令状才能争取到的高难度任务，当自己的主人为此在前方浴血奋战，而自己却躲在家里不闻不问，这像什么话？所以尼克勒斯只能说服自己，权当这次的锡耶纳之旅是出门散心，这才老大不情愿地同意与阿尔斐杰洛同行。

可是现在……尼克勒斯简直想一巴掌扇死自己，为什么就不能坚持原来的立场，傻傻地跟过来了呢？

“该死的人类，竟然把我当成跟班？”尼克勒斯怒视着他的主人，气得耳根发红，“我就不该过来的！”吼完，转身就要走。

“你上哪去？”主人回过头。

“要你管。”

阿尔斐杰洛没能叫住从者，只好对着他的背影发问，“你不在能看见我的地方，真的没问题吗？”

遥遥地传来从者被风声淹没的急躁的回应声，“我有自己的办法！”

阿尔斐杰洛早就猜到尼克勒斯不会轻易配合自己，只是没想到这么快。不仅是他，众人对尼克勒斯在任务还没开展调查前就自行脱离队伍的任性作法都感到不可思议。可是尼克勒斯一旦认定某件事，就很难轻易改变。许普斯盯着同族年轻人愤然离去的背影，脚步微抬，想把他追回来，却看见阿尔斐杰洛朝自己摇了摇头。许普斯转而朝苏洛看去，征询意见，苏洛也在看他，眼神里流露出仿佛默许红发首席判断的意味，许普斯因此也就止住了跟上去的脚步。一时间，大家都静默了下来，只有金黄的落叶在他们耳畔低语飘零。

一直到阿尔斐杰洛的密探德隆的到来，僵局才得以打破。

“刚刚来的路上我碰见了尼克勒斯大人。他撞了一下我的胳膊，怪疼的。我问他去哪，他也不搭理我。有没有谁跟我说说，尼克勒斯大人这是要到哪里去啊？”

一个身形高瘦、肤色黝黑的中年男子一边揉着左肩一边向众人走来。他穿着与其他密探并无两样的黑袍，满头长发在风中飞扬。过长的棕色头发里冒出几缕白丝，看起来比实际年龄要老些。他是一位受雇于卡塔特的术士，力量被划分为第二等级的末端，实际上是介于第二与第三等级之间。德隆就是这次负责和阿尔斐杰洛接头的线人，同时还身负在任务期间监督他的工作。

“他去找适合侦测敌情的地方去了。”阿尔斐杰洛编织谎话根本不需要深思熟虑，用演技就足以含混过去了。

德隆神情凝重地看着他，琢磨了一番他的回答后，偏过头望着众人。当他看到卢奎莎也在场时，明显吃了一惊。

“卢奎莎·戴尔蒙德大人，”德隆庄重地对她说，“您好像不应该出现在这里。”

“真是的，怎么今天谁都要赶我走啊？”卢奎莎边说边用一种能激起男人保护欲的眼神求助般地朝苏洛看了一眼。她让吉芙纳躺在她后颈的魔法阵里，只身前来，只为见苏洛一面。如果连苏洛都不肯为她说话，那她就真的无人可依了。

苏洛握紧了拳，但他还是什么都没说。嘴角下拉着，连一个声音都没有发出。

卢奎莎似乎不再对苏洛会替自己撑腰而存有幻想，满是期待的表情松垮了下来。尽管如此，她还是用倔强的语气对试图驱赶她的德隆说，“我只是来和我男人道别，顺便睡个觉，不会妨碍你们的公务的。怎么，连情侣间的私生活也要管吗？还是说，晚上进房参观我和苏洛睡觉也是密探的工作？”

德隆闭嘴不说话了。并不全是因为卢奎莎的强硬。苏洛虽然一语不发，但那双射出凌厉视线的眼睛可不是闹着玩的。当德隆发现苏洛正用对待敌人那般的骇人的眼神瞪视着自己时，对于卢奎莎的私自前来，他也就不再追究了。

而事实上，卢奎莎大胆的言论更是让在场每一个人都不好意思再说什么了。

“人都到齐了吗？”阿尔斐杰洛问。

“还差个密探。”许普斯代替沉默的主人回答。

“没想到还有比我更晚的。”德隆喃喃。

阿尔斐杰洛环顾四周，发现撇开自己那不听管教的从者外，至今尚未和队伍集合的就差苏洛的密探了。听说龙王安插在苏洛身旁的密探叫席多，是个力量微不足道的第四等级的术士。每个与龙术士合作的密探并不固定，龙王经常替换他们，以避免密探和龙术士彼此来往过甚，产生交情。不过这一回在调查锡耶纳的异族动向的任务期间，都会是席多和苏洛搭档。可是他至今还没来。

本来，集合的时间定在早晨八点，地点在锡耶纳北郊的十字路口、插在进城必经之路上的木头标识牌下。这里除了一些废弃的石墙和叶面泛黄的枫树以外空无一物。向远方眺望，城内是淡红色调子的砖块，城外则是暗蓝灰色的丘陵。今天是个阴天，天空阴沉昏暗，太阳至今仍没有从云层后端探出脑袋，不明朗的天气隐然暗示着今天会遭遇诸多不顺。先是卢奎莎的不请自来，再是尼克勒斯的提前离开，现在又有人迟到，阿尔斐杰洛第一次执行任务就遇到接二连三的困难，还真是让人憋了一肚子的火。莫非这预示着之后的调查也会进行得异常艰辛吗？

除了等待没有别的办法。大家只能耐着性子，祈祷席多能够尽快出现。

十分钟后，姗姗来迟的席多的身影终于引入众人眼帘。

“哎呀呀，真是万分抱歉！”他的人是和他的道歉声一起过来的，那颗低低抬抬的脑袋就像在地面啄食的鸟儿一样忙个不停，“阿尔斐杰洛大人，苏洛大人，许普斯大人，还有……卢奎莎大人。”他倒是没对卢奎莎的出现发表疑问。在挨个问候过去后，席多最后把视线落至阿尔斐杰洛身上，礼貌地向他询问，“阁下，您的契约对象尼克勒斯大人呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛真是很讨厌每来一个人都要向他问及尼克勒斯的去向。“他太害羞。只好躲在不远不近的地方关注我。”他咧嘴回答。

“这样啊。哈，您和他的相处模式真特别呐！”

席多的评价让阿尔斐杰洛抬起一边的眉，在意起来。不如说是席多这个人引起了阿尔斐杰洛的注意。他忽然转头看着这位第四等级的术士，眼神深沉得近乎泓邃的深潭。席多知道他在观察自己，也坦然地接受他的观察。席多与德隆差不多年纪，四十来岁，但前者的外貌比后者看起来更苍老些。体格精瘦，相貌丑陋，肤色暗沉，脑门微秃，全身毫无可取之处。唯独那双墨黑的眼睛特别精悍，仿佛能穿透人的身体。

“你叫什么名字？”阿尔斐杰洛沉着脸问他。

“其他大人没有跟您提起过我吗？”苏洛的密探低声嘿嘿笑着，“那还是让我自己介绍好了。我叫席多。”

“席多，”阿尔斐杰洛默念一遍，静静地凝视着他，“你来自哪里？几岁发现自己和常人不同？怎么与卡塔特的龙族结交？又为何要接受这份危险的工作？”

“承蒙阿尔斐杰洛大人关怀。一个微不足道的小人物，竟要您这样的龙术士煞费苦心地想出那么多问题了解我，我再怎么也不能辜负您的错爱，应该说给您听听的，您说是吧？”席多微笑着应答，甚至连寻思片刻的时间都没有。“可是坦白讲，我也不能随随便便就把牵扯到我个人隐私的事都给说出来。”他强调道，“我只是个不足称奇的人，活在阴影里的小人物。也许等这次的任务结束后，就会与您分别，这辈子都再也不会见面了呢。大人的心思应该放在两位龙王大人交托的任务上。不必过于在意我。”

“活在阴影里的小人物吗？”阿尔斐杰洛重复了这句，幽幽地说，“常听人讲，每个密探都会这套说辞。真不知道你们这帮人是不是集体训练过。不行，我今天非得让你说些什么不可。”

面对阿尔斐杰洛的无端逼问，苏洛露出略有微词的眼神，却始终没有出言制止。德隆唯唯诺诺地低下头，装作没看见。许普斯一脸冷淡地等待事情的发展。唯有卢奎莎带着淡笑的脸上一闪而过极短暂的邪气。但在气氛如此紧张的现场，又有几人注意到呢？

“您要我说什么？”席多还想装傻。

“我想我不必重复。”阿尔斐杰洛眯起眼睛瞪着他。

席多黑色的眼珠瞟向一旁的苏洛，似乎是想要苏洛开口为他说些什么。但很快他就意识到，在这里拥有决定权的人是阿尔斐杰洛而不是苏洛。席多微秃的额头由于背光，被打上了一层昏暗的阴影。他的眼皮子在颤抖，目光却异常清晰，与红金色头发的首席对视。他很清楚，苏洛不会为区区一个仅是合作关系的密探解释。即使他开了口，只要阿尔斐杰洛不肯罢休就不会管用。

席多只能自己坦承，态度几近哀求，声音沉着沙哑，“请不要为难我。阿尔斐杰洛大人，尊敬的龙术士阁下，我知道你们个个威力无穷，但即使这样也不要胁迫我。我只是恪守一个龙族密探的本分，并非存心想隐瞒什么。探子的工作风险高，术士又都活不长，我活到这把岁数，认识的龙术士少说也有五六个了。不瞒您说，每当我被交代要和没合作过的龙术士联系时，都得在脑子里事先想好一百个被盘问后如何脱身的借口。如果大人您有耐心，我倒是可以说几个给您听一听。您要是听得高兴了，能否发发善心，放我一马呢？”

其实每个人都在为阿尔斐杰洛不停盘问席多的举动表示不可理解。密探大多是些力量不够格的普通术士，他们带着疑惑向龙族求助，寻求拥有力量的原因，从而知道了许多其他的术士所不知道的关于这个世界的机密。他们本身本领有限，达不到龙术士的标准，却又无法脱离龙族的掌控，只能秘密地委身于龙族，为龙王服务。作为连接卡塔特山和人类世界的纽带，密探的身份是不能公开的，这一点即使阿尔斐杰洛以前没跟这类人接触过，他也该知道。他听到的所谓密探们的“官方托词”就是从守护者口中听来的。因此，当席多苦苦地央求以后，阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己再纠缠下去也是不近人情了。

“行了，别油嘴滑舌了。我可以不再追问你，”他告诉席多，“但请你记住，今后见到我，要称呼我为首席大人。”

“啊，是的，我记住了。”席多止不住地点头，不假思索地说，“理应如此。首席大人——”他以出奇夸张的恭维口吻长吟。

结束了这番令人捏一把汗的谈话后，德隆插话道，“我和席多已经在大教堂对面的野马旅店为各位大人预订了房间。未来的十日内，大人们晚上都可以在那歇息。”

“订了几间？”

“四间。”

想必他们是把阿尔斐杰洛、尼克勒斯、苏洛和许普斯都算上了。可是现在尼克勒斯不在，多出来的那间房是要给卢奎莎吗？

“你们两个睡哪？”阿尔斐杰洛问自己的密探。

“我们住在与各位大人一街相隔的另一家旅店。”

“退掉一间。”许普斯听了德隆的回答后马上说，“我不需要。”

德隆和席多不禁面面相觑，还未等他们回答，卢奎莎便随即接口，“退两间。”她瞅着苏洛，意思是今晚要和他睡一起了。

不需要睡榻的许普斯也许会回到苏洛头颈后头的魔法阵里。那么自己睡一间，那对男女睡一间，应该就是这样了吧。阿尔斐杰洛想着，转头对德隆说，“就这样办。”

德隆俯首回答，“我明白了。”然后，他和其他的人一样静待阿尔斐杰洛的下一步发落。

“那么各位，开始侦查行动吧。”首席的语调严肃而遥远，“第一步是没有遗漏的地毯式搜寻，不要放过锡耶纳的任何一处角落。”

“我也帮忙找。”卢奎莎笑着表示。

阿尔斐杰洛审视着她的面容，点了点头，“但要分头行动。这样效果快。”

“知道啦。”她边看苏洛边说。

苏洛觉察到她的视线，即使这样，他依旧默不作声，看着远方山丘的灰绿色眼睛携带着深邃悠远的思绪。阿尔斐杰洛端详苏洛脸上的表情，确定他没有异议后，方才开口，“晚上五点在教堂集合，交换情报。”他抑扬顿挫的声音传达到每一个人耳中，使他们都在心底做好了相应的觉悟。

接受了此次行动带头人的阿尔斐杰洛指令的众人在分配到各自侦测的区域后，终于在远郊风声的伴随下沿大路进了城。随后，龙术士、契约龙及密探的身影便四散而去，转眼间，城市的每个角落仿佛都能看见他们到达过的脚印。

 

XXXVII

 

一直到中午，太阳才终于破云而出。在车水马龙人烟稠密的城东，负责勘查这一区域的阿尔斐杰洛在一条又一条街道上不停歇地往来奔波。城西有苏洛巡逻，卢奎莎负责城北，城南则交给两名密探。

锡耶纳的建筑密集，并且在风格上具有高度的统一性，甚至和阿尔斐杰洛的故乡佛罗伦萨有些相仿。他看到了呈巨大贝壳状的田野广场，虽说是适合市民集会的活动中心，但建在三条山脊汇合处附近的山坡上的这座广场依旧保留着集市的旧貌。他看到了广场外围各种各样的贵族府邸，居住着圣赛东尼、比可隆米尼和萨拉奇尼等家族，这些贵族房屋的屋顶具有和谐一致的轮廓线，砖墙统一砌铁锈红色，整齐划一的布局突显出城市的美丽。他看到了位于锡耶纳最高处的大教堂那镶嵌着黑白相间大理石的伟岸身姿，它是整座城市最高的建筑。他看到了被誉为恋人许愿处的布润达喷泉。喷泉由三个坚固的哥特式拱廊构成，共同通向一个岩洞。三个承水盘的水分别供人饮用、供动物饮用、和供人洗衣服。年轻充满朝气并且富有未来的情侣们往往喜欢到这里许下爱的誓言，光是阿尔斐杰洛伫立的片刻，就看到了两对。阿尔斐杰洛时而徘徊在街上左顾右盼，时而趁四下无人之际用“幻影”的瞬移魔法攀往高处，俯瞰城市面貌。他走遍了全城几乎所有值得一看的景点，寻访了在他巡视范围内的每一条街和每一栋建筑，却唯独没发现所要搜寻的目标。第一日白天的搜寻以没有发现任何异常收场。引人入胜的景观无法填补阿尔斐杰洛心中的空洞。和不断前进的双脚相比，心灵的疲惫则更加严重。因为无论阿尔斐杰洛怎样认真地查探、走访，都没能感受到任何来自达斯机械兽人族身体包裹着的被称为“雷压”的神秘力量。莫非自己被雅麦斯戏弄了吗？

他不知道，之前的白罗加就是在这样毫无所获并且看不到一丝希望的侦查中逐渐走向崩溃的。阿尔斐杰洛咬紧牙关，持续着街边的巡逻。不要紧，他告诉自己，这只是第一天，只是刚刚开始而已。还有时间。他有整整十天，来完成龙王委以的重托。

十天。白罗加曾带队超过两周，而自己却只有十天。距离兑现军令状、拱手让出首席的位置前，他还有十天可以挥霍。十天以后，微笑着接过他位子的龙术士会是谁呢？白罗加吗？还是把乔贞重新召回山？又或是……曾获得过后备资格的修齐布兰卡？

像这样对自己的能力产生怀疑并不是头一次了。三年前，被苏洛领到卡塔特山脉的阿尔斐杰洛，也曾经因为无法短时间内克服高原反应而衍生出一股强烈的恐惧。当时奥诺马伊斯对他的激励可谓是居功至伟，帮助他克服恐惧，重新振作起来。而今，自己的身旁空无一人，奥诺马伊斯远在天外，苏洛的态度时好时坏，本应和他分享喜乐忧伤的、和他互为半身的尼克勒斯还……

让那些想法就此打住吧！阿尔斐杰洛强迫自己。妄图依靠他者的力量摆脱困境，那都是无能的胆小鬼才会有的想法。阿尔斐杰洛从小的经历教育他凡事只能依靠自己。或许如今他会再一次地感到不自信，是源于初次接受任务的紧张感。阿尔斐杰洛逼迫悲观的思绪远离大脑。那都是毫无益处的胡思乱想，根本不值得他浪费时间。他应该去想些更为积极的事……

离开卡塔特以前，阿尔斐杰洛特地到老师独居的住所拜访，向他询问如何感知异族的雷压。“只有当你亲身遭遇到一个达斯机械兽人族，你才会知道那是怎样的感觉。这就跟你在远距离外感应到另一名术士身体携带的魔力的那种‘与自身不协调的异样感’是一样的。”尽管奥诺马伊斯详细地解答了弟子的困惑，阿尔斐杰洛也在静静倾听之后理解了师父的指导，可如今随着时间的逐步流逝，当发现自己没法靠龙术士的感知力搜查到一丁点儿异族的踪迹时，阿尔斐杰洛还是不禁开始怀疑——之所以找不到哪怕一个藏匿在锡耶纳的达斯机械兽人族，是不是因为自己没有和敌人遭遇的体验，对探知异族身上的雷压还不够熟练，因此在无意间错过了？阿尔斐杰洛带着沉闷的情绪走在深红石块铺成的路上。等到清醒过来的时候，脚下的街道已逐渐变宽，眼前的视野也不再局限于狭窄的小巷子里，变得开阔起来了。百米外的建筑物正是此前巡视过不止一次的锡耶纳大教堂。而在远超一百米的距离外，他就觉得有一股毫无征兆的恶寒突然传遍周身，使浑身的肌肉在瞬间无意识的痉挛了一下。那是充满在周围空气之中的魔力分子与自身魔力不在同一频率上的不协调感所导致的，才会使阿尔斐杰洛感到全身都仿佛被针刺一般的疼痛起来。刺痛感仅仅持续了一秒。这便是感应到其他术士魔力的征兆。这至少证明自己读取他者魔力气息的能力是很敏锐的。通过辨别，阿尔斐杰洛觉察出那股魔力属于苏洛。果不其然，透过茫茫人海的紫眸发现了早已等候在教堂外的苏洛和许普斯的身影。说不定他们会有什么收获。抱着模糊的期望的阿尔斐杰洛暂时把烦恼抛在一边，加快步伐，赶往集合地点。远方毗邻田野广场的塔楼上的时钟所显示的时间刚好是下午五点。

对于在是否有所发现这一点上，双方都出奇一致地以摇头回应对方，表示否定。由于调查毫无进展，在三人之间出现了短暂的沉默。

“阿尔斐杰洛，”苏洛呼唤他的名字终结了沉默。“能解释下你早上的行为吗？”

“早上？什么行为？”凝视着苏洛的阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞含着无法掩饰的困惑，但随后就转为带着自嘲的浅笑，“真难得，原来你会和我说话。”

他能看出来，苏洛因为诧异而不知如何作答，眼睛比往常睁大了些，直盯着他的脸，样子很为难。

就在苏洛含糊地组织回答的时候，阿尔斐杰洛抢先说道，“我知道你不想耽误公务。所以我猜，等结束了这次的任务后，你我又要恢复形同陌路人的那个状态了吧。”

苏洛努力让自己直视阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛不动摇。那双灰绿色的瞳眸没有平时那股孤芳自赏般的傲气，只有他和自身作斗争的疲惫感。

“现在不是说这些的时候。”苏洛压低声音说。

“好。那就谈正事。”阿尔斐杰洛始终看着他，“你需要我解释什么？我早上做了什么？”

“质疑我的密探，对他问东问西的。”

“哦，那个啊……”

就在阿尔斐杰洛盘算着回应之词的时候，从他的耳畔传来苏洛那带着些许问责味道的声音。

“密探之所以称作密探，顾名思义，就是必须严守身份不外泄，在此前提下从事秘密的侦察工作。你也知道龙族是怎样利用那些人为他们效命的吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛有所耳闻。龙王想要所有主动找上龙族的术士为他们工作，因为这些人都已经知道了龙族的机密。龙族威胁的并不是术士本人的生命，而是通过威胁术士们的亲人，达到控制他们的目的。没有亲人的，就利用任何可利用的人或者物件，威逼利诱，迫使他们顺从地任龙族调遣，并不走漏任何会引发人类世界灾难的风声。密探与密探之间互相监视，形成错综复杂、难以理清头绪的大网。第一人要对第二人负责，同时又交给第三人监管，若第二人意图反叛，第三人便会杀死第一人珍视的对象。而在这个小圈子内看似作为终结者的第三人不仅有自己要负责的对象，同时又将受到其他密探的监管，命运掌握在别人的手里。当他负责的对象举起反叛大旗的时候，便是其家属死亡的时刻。这张大网是很难找到起|点的。密探间的多重牵制，能从根本上扼杀这些人造反的可能。就算所有人都铁了心的联合在一起也没用。根本无需惊动龙术士，龙王会派出守护者对叛徒实施镇压。总之，在胁迫术士们成为密探这件事上，龙族可以说是不择手段的。

许普斯的眼睛似有闪动，警惕地看着自己的主人和与之交谈的首席。在许普斯面前公然抨击龙族是不合适的，阿尔斐杰洛觉察到这点，因此将话题更多地导向席多本人，而不评论龙族这个做法其本身的对与错。

“话虽这么说，可你不觉得他的力量实在弱小得有些可怜吗？那个密探身上的魔力，微弱得几乎无法察觉。捏死那种家伙恐怕就跟捏死蚂蚁一样容易吧。”

“这不奇怪。”苏洛说，“席多本来就只是第四等级的术士。低微到那种程度的魔力的确是第四等级的术士才会有的。”

“但也不至于微小到这般田地吧……就好像，”阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼眸微妙地眯起，“在刻意隐藏着自己。”

苏洛皱起眉头，好像觉得不可思议似的瞥了他一眼，“那种阶位的术士不懂得如何隐藏自己的魔力不被他人读取。他没那本事。”

“所以啊，对敌人来说，那可是极易下手的羊肉啊。”阿尔斐杰洛加重了语气，“我不明白，龙王是老糊涂了还是怎么的，居然敢把如此重要的任务交给那种弱小的家伙。要是因为他而坏了大事……”

“注意你的用词。首席大人。”许普斯用一种特别沉稳的语调对他说。可言语之中的内容怎么听都像在暗讽。许普斯还特意用上了阿尔斐杰洛要求席多称呼他的敬称。这头历来对阿尔斐杰洛不温不火的海龙从前可不会这样。

“我倒不在意这些。”苏洛一边用眼神安抚从者一边回答阿尔斐杰洛，“只要席多能协助我们把任务完成就行了。”

阿尔斐杰洛的视线在许普斯脸上逗留了一秒后朝苏洛移去。

“你总是这样务实。不过苏洛，你是真的相信那个家伙吗？你也只是最近这段时间才和他相处吧？”

“因为那是常识。”

“常识？”

“对术士而言，弱者无法感知强者。其实这句话还有下文：越是强大的术士就越懂得如何在其他术士面前抑制魔力。反之亦然。奥诺马伊斯没有告诉过你吗？”

即使再有怀疑，阿尔斐杰洛也只能不做声了。苏洛的说法完全正确。只有强大到一定程度的术者，才可能将自己的魔力予以压制，压抑到其他术者难以读取或读取不了的低微程度。这样无论是藏身还是对敌都很有帮助。有些术士甚至能针对特定对象完全消除自身的魔力，而这种拥有异常出色的魔力同调能力的术士只会是龙术士。席多作为一名被称作术士的控法者，其阶位远远低于阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛和卢奎莎。他是不可能掌握这种绝活的。

“既然你这样说，那我就不多想了。可能真是我疑心病太重了吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛努力使自己用平静的语气说道，然后微笑着对着苏洛。三人再度安静下来，周围悉悉索索的人声阵阵响起。这时候，太阳快要下山了。照在教堂外墙的淡淡光线被笼上一层柔和的金黄色彩，一视同仁地照耀着三人。

已经到了夕阳西下的时候了，天马上就要黑了。太多的时间被浪费，阿尔斐杰洛无奈地想着。现在，时间才是最最重要的东西。

他期待着能像雅麦斯那样取回异族的首级，越快越好，越多越好……完成任务，取得功勋，就能保住目前的地位，获得所有人的掌声……一定要成功。不知道其他人那边调查得怎样了呢？

他正想着，忽然感到一股较熟悉的魔力气息，朝那方向探去。和他同样将视线偏转过去的苏洛也感受到了。于是下一刻，身穿黑色低胸长裙的女性和另一位身着简约白衫的女性站在了他们身前。

吉芙纳早已现形，一整天都和主人在一起。她们巡遍城北，本以为会有收获，但事实却和预期完全不同。卢奎莎开门见山地向三人说明了自己这边也是什么都没查到的窘状。阿尔斐杰洛的心中闪过一丝忧虑。又过了一会儿，席多和德隆也风尘仆仆地赶来，带着两手空空的情报和晦暗不明的脸色。

一点蛛丝马迹也没有。难道锡耶纳的达斯机械兽人族已经撤离了这座城吗？

束手无策的众人一时间都不知道该怎么办了，僵在原地，思索下一步的行动。他们每个人都可以说是踏遍了锡耶纳的每一个地方，会得到如此的结果实在令人费解，但比起这个，使这群拥有绝顶本领的术者都无计可施的锡耶纳的达斯机械兽人族看来也有相当大的本事。莫非他们有很了不起的领军人物吗？看来白罗加的失利也不是偶然的。

阿尔斐杰洛一手扶额，苦苦思考，两位密探等着他。吉芙纳和许普斯小声交谈。苏洛站在一边，卢奎莎离他最近，想和他搭话，却是止步不前。

最后商议的结果，是到各自旅店的房间落脚歇息，调查的工作放到天亮以后再进行，阿尔斐杰洛做出这样的决定。

太阳不消一会儿就彻底钻进了地平线以下。入夜后，德隆和席多继续在外奔走。龙术士们则到旅店进食休息，准备就寝。并不是在晚上就无法展开搜索工作，龙术士的夜视能力就如猫科动物那般，是很出众的。但随着夜晚的临近，路上的行人已逐渐减少，商铺、酒店和各类公共场所也都相继关门，整个城市都在月色的笼罩下裹上了一层宁静而又安详的面纱。虽说锡耶纳并不实施宵禁，可如果继续像白天那般带着明显有着某种目的的模样四处奔寻，不仅和城市静谧的夜间氛围格格不入，恐怕还会引起在街上巡逻的警卫的注意吧。

不过阿尔斐杰洛却认为夜色很可能就是掩盖达斯机械兽人族犯罪的保护|伞。自己这方空手而归的原因，也许正是因为狡猾的异族只会趁夜深人静以后才出来犯案，而在白天蛰伏起来。因此，阿尔斐杰洛在匆匆吃过晚饭后，就再次踏上一切都被黑暗所笼罩的街道，投入到不遗余力的搜寻中，将苏洛和卢奎莎留在旅店。

安静的房间被烛火环绕。从者们都已离开，将独处的时光留给主人。卢奎莎反手抚摸后颈刻画着龙形图案的魔法阵，感受着契约龙的身形收纳进去后的那种转瞬即逝的微微痛感。火红色的魔法阵此刻已经淡如肤色。吉芙纳静静地躺在阵中，远离尘世的异界。还有一个人也相当安静，或者应该说，是沉默得可怕。卢奎莎看着坐在床边的苏洛，深深地叹了口气。她哀叹的声音传入苏洛耳中，使他回过了头。灰绿色眸子的视线里，那个与自己一桌相隔的女人想要说话，却又咬住自己的嘴唇。她必然有什么话要告诉自己，可苏洛发觉自己竟然没有询问的意愿。在共守了一段苍凉的沉默后，苏洛站起来，拿了条毛巾，到一楼的男浴室洗澡。当他回到房内，卢奎莎已然不见，只有床上留下的黑色长裙表明她曾经存在过。她去女浴室洗澡了，苏洛想着，坐在床边，看着她的衣裙发愣。透过衣裙上的淡淡体味，他闻到久违的气息，心底涌起了欲望。过不了多久，仅着雪白内衣裙的卢奎莎推门进屋。在她的肌肤上还残留着些水珠，沿优美的曲线往下滑。比黑裙上的气味更甚的体香透过空气传播到苏洛的鼻尖，点燃了他的欲望。尽管恨不得立刻将她抱离地面，扔到床上，压在身下，苏洛还是抵抗了这股欲望。他用起身走到窗边、在木制的地板坐下，来代替脑中的设想。前半生的军旅生涯使他早就习惯了席地而睡。枕头、被子、床单都不是必需品，有能让身体躺下的地方就够了。只要睡着，便能将对她的渴望抛诸脑后。卢奎莎见状，连忙快步走去，双膝触地，蹲在他身边，扶住他宽阔的臂膀。

“别睡在地上。”她说。

“只有一张床。”他说。

“这床挺大，够我们俩睡。”

“……”苏洛想了半天才说，“那你靠墙睡，我睡外头。”

苏洛向床边走去，卢奎莎拦住他，张开臂膀从背后环住他的腰。苏洛感到浑身的骨头都在变软。卢奎莎隔着薄薄内衣的胸脯透着热度紧紧贴住他，让他僵硬的背脊瘙痒难忍。

“最近对我很冷淡呢。”

她紧贴他左侧颈脖的温声细语更是令他耳根酥软，欲|火中烧。

“……没有的事。”他艰难地回应道，逼迫自己看着冰冷、平坦、毫无诱人之处的墙壁，不去想身后的温暖。

“真的吗？连旁人都看出来了……”卢奎莎把他抱得更紧，手指手掌压着他隆起的腹肌，“苏洛，你不是个擅长骗人的男人，尤其骗不了我。你该不会是故意要让阿尔斐杰洛知道我们在吵架吧？”

苏洛宽大的手掌包裹住她小巧的手，将她环抱住自己腰腹的双手移了下来。在卢奎莎不安的猜测中，他缓缓地转过身，紧闭嘴唇，望着她，眼眶里有一些脆弱的光芒在闪动。

对视片刻后，他拨开她额前的枣红色发丝，在她的额角印了一个吻。

“你该吻这里。”她指指她的唇。

苏洛也想。但他知道，如果真的吻下去，欲望将一发不可收拾。因此，他只是轻轻抚摸她的头发，低声说，“睡觉吧。”

“只是睡觉吗？”

“难道还要做别的事？”

苏洛反问一句后放开了她，把脸转过去，等她先到床上。

卢奎莎见他心意已决，心想继续纠缠只能起到反效果，便提起裙子爬上床，身子滑进被窝。

苏洛吹灭低柜上的蜡烛，躺到床上，面朝卧室房门，背对卢奎莎。虽然盖着同一条被子，彼此间却隔着几个拳头的距离。这段微妙的距离也许就是二人此刻心灵上的距离吧。

两人没有互道晚安，接下来什么都没发生，就这样在寂静中睡着了。

 

XXXVIII

 

冻结的土壤一片荒芜，千万里内雪花不停在飘。

这片大陆正值隆冬时节。绿原和青山早已不复存在。望眼望去，天地只剩下白茫茫一片。宽广的冰原冻土上下，连穿过的河流都失去了滔滔水势。

身后的山岭好似一条条舞动的银白色蟒蛇，被疯狂落下的雪片渐渐模糊了轮廓。前方的丘陵如同奔跑的巨大白象，在雪中与人赛跑，眼看越来越大，却又不断缩小。

永不停歇的北风夹带着霜雪打在人脸上，几欲窒息。紧贴冻土前行的脚步日趋艰难。简陋的鞋子已被走得磨破了底，脚掌触及地面，每跨出一步都是难以容忍的剧痛。

一直没见到活人，和其他的活物。倒是饿死或冻死的饥民和野兽的尸体每走几里地就能看见一具。

一路向南，独自向南。因为家在南方，狭海对面。

会有人发现他逃走了吗？不知道。

会有人把他再抓回去吗？不知道。

顶着风雪赶路很累，不眠不休地赶路更累，但不能停下，不能坐下，亦不能躺下。

远有追赶的士兵紧逼在后，近有捕食的棕熊虎视眈眈。稍有松懈，就活不到明天。

呵出的热气转瞬就变为蒸腾的雪白雾网，在冰冷的空气中挥发。饥肠辘辘的少年，早已因酷寒被冻得皮肤开裂、四肢发麻。轻薄的衣物招架不住寒冷的侵袭，他的身体正在逐渐失去知觉。

然而，即使无助地在风雪中瑟瑟发抖，少年的双脚依然在走，在跑，然后时不时地因疲劳和饥饿而倒地，再坚强地爬起来。

搓着早已冻僵的双手，少年生起了希望的火焰……

……

似乎做了很讨厌的梦。苏洛游离的思维逐渐凝聚起来。眼睑微睁，细碎的晨光如钻孔而入的小虫，从窗帘的间隙处逃逸到室内。但这种微光根本不足以影响人的睡眠。他是被身下的一阵强烈的骚动给弄醒的。

“………啊……”

好像被什么人用手玩弄着私处，苏洛感到身下有一股无法忽视的肿胀感，完全地清醒了。他一边呻吟着一边把脑袋抬离枕头，向下望去。

卢奎莎的玉指正隔着他的衣裤，摩挲着属于男人的命根子。时轻时重的手法十分娴熟，懂得如何制造出让男人不可抵抗的最大的快感。

在她有节奏的抚摸下，原处于松垮状态的下体已经勃起。因此，苏洛的声音完全沙哑了。

“……卢奎莎，你在做什么？”

“明知故问哦。”

卢奎莎笑着，手指灵活熟练地找到他裤子的绳结，轻轻打开。然后，她俯身亲吻他早已坚挺的阳物，整个含在嘴里。舌头带来再熟悉不过的触感。苏洛的下体逐渐变得湿润了。

他感觉到她柔软的胸部正随着她趴伏的姿势自然下沉，挤压着自己的大腿，还有她来回舔舐他下身的灵巧舌尖……那是一种再美妙不过的感觉。但……

“一大早就要做吗？”他呢喃着问道。

“啊，那个，”她的嘴终于挪出空位，“我可是贴着你的身子睡了一晚上呢。下面就没干过，一直湿湿的。”

“……一晚上？”

“是啊。你睡得很沉。若非如此，你早就把我推开，赶下床去了吧。”

“我……”

苏洛刚想辩白，就看见卢奎莎对他摇了摇头。

卢奎莎按住苏洛的肩，示意他放平微抬的头，只管享受就好。苏洛迷离的视线里，只见她分开双腿，坐在他的腿上，伸手抓住自己薄衫的裙摆，流畅地拉过头顶，丢到床下。衣裙之下只有裸体。枣红色的长发垂落雪肩，半掩住她裸露的上半身。

在除去衣裙之后的一段时间里，卢奎莎一直都跪坐在苏洛的身上，看着他的身体，目光犹如慈母，静静地不说话。而后，她开始替他褪下多余的衣物。苏洛呆滞地注视着她含情脉脉的浅紫色眼瞳，放任她将自己的衣服脱个精光。

当二人都一丝不挂之后，她再次俯下身来。

但就在这时，苏洛突然抬起右手。五指微微弯起，划过她的脸颊，抵住她的下颌，温柔地抚摸着。这轻抚的动作不单单是在表达爱意，更是一种制止的手势。

“卢奎莎，”显然在做之前，他还有话要说，“你是……爱着我的吧？”

“怎么会问出这种问题呢？”卢奎莎搂住他的脖子，轻笑着，“我是你的女人，你是我的男人。我的身体和我的心全都属于你。你也是哦。”

“是那样吗？”他不确定地问。

“啊啊，当然是啊。”她异常肯定地点头，“所以，到底要不要继续呢？人家已经忍耐到极限了。”

他轻抚她脸畔的手慢慢放下了。“那就来吧。”

收到同意的信号后，卢奎莎展露笑颜。苏洛有些恍惚。总觉得她好像从未笑得如此开心过。

卢奎莎双腿张开，跨坐在苏洛的身上，等苏洛进入后，她开始了运动，为控制节奏和插入的深度而摆动腰肢。苏洛仰卧于床，配合骑着自己的女人，适度地借用腰部的力量。卢奎莎的手按在他胸前，揉捏着那身像坚固的石头般块块隆起的肌肉。苏洛把手放在她的腰间，逐渐往上抚摸，一直摸到她上下摇摆的雪白饱满的双乳。

看着娇喘连连的卢奎莎脸上那完全沉醉其中的舒爽表情，苏洛的心里却是异常复杂，说不出的难受。尽管如此，他还是在满足的喘息声中牵起了她的手。所有的情感在此刻都已被剥离大脑。到最后，只剩下欲望主宰一切。

卢奎莎太过舒服，渐渐松弛了身体，浑身酥麻地伏倒在苏洛身上，额头枕着他的肩。随着交合处不停碰撞的韵律，她丰腴而纤长的身体的每一块肉都在发颤、抖动，前额抵着的部位更是时上时下，与苏洛的右肩剧烈摩擦。苏洛展开强壮的双臂钳抱住她，偶尔抱着她的头，手指伸进发丝温柔地爱抚；偶尔摸着她的背，指尖贴着肌肤轻轻按压；更多的时候则按着她的臀，用力往下扣压。同时，下体向上抽送的力度与幅度也更加激烈，更尽全力。

高潮来袭，苏洛射在了卢奎莎的大腿上。当二者分开后，他突然感受到了一阵奇怪的、与气候无关的寒冷。卢奎莎仰面躺在一边，双颊染上的红晕使她绝美的容颜看起来更为娇艳。她舒适地喘息着，似乎还沉浸在片刻前愉悦的余味中意犹未尽。她离他如此之近，他只需随便伸下手，就能碰触到她仍然裸露的躯体。可是现在，他们分开了。

这短暂的分离似乎唤醒了苏洛心底始终害怕的那个部分，莫名的冷意更是促使他大力把卢奎莎拉回身边，使劲地压在身下。苏洛的手掌扣住卢奎莎的手腕，很用力，近乎于野蛮。但后背贴床的女人并不害怕，也不觉得疼，反而一脸期待。当苏洛猛力插入的时候，能感到卢奎莎的身体震颤了一下。但随后而来的便是伴随着痛苦的愉悦。两个人用和先前截然相反的体位再次做了起来。

男人的阳具狂乱地在女人体内塑造自己的形状。面对压伏着自己的苏洛的狠力抽送，卢奎莎用低回而颤抖的喜悦喘息予以回应。她尽自己所能地夹紧双腿，双手抓着他的髋部，使劲往自己这边压，起伏的娇喘回荡在他耳畔。有时候苏洛会怀疑她面部的快乐表情都是装出来的，可她装得太过逼真，让他分辨不清真假。苏洛不想追究这背后的真相，如今牢牢占据着感官的只有肌肤相亲、彼此结合的快感。

结束了第二次后，很快又迎来了第三次。主导权已经完全掌握在苏洛这边。苏洛轻松抱起卢奎莎的身子，放置到紧贴墙壁的位置。对苏洛的意图，卢奎莎了然于心。她双膝跪床，双手撑墙，臀部高翘，以便苏洛从后面插入。苏洛以跪姿紧贴在她臀后，再一次进入到她体内，直抵最深处。卢奎莎摆动臀部，给予配合。苏洛空出的双手时而抚摩她的丰乳，时而紧搂她的细腰。那撩人的身体曲线，在背后看来更加诱人。

汗渍和津液从两具温热的身体流溢而下。当高潮即将来临时，苏洛突然收起动作，忍住欲望，再次改变了姿势。这一次是让卢奎莎面向天花板正躺，双腿提起弯曲，紧压到胸前。由于贴床的部位只有后背和头部，卢奎莎不得不用双手环抱着苏洛的头颈。苏洛继续在她的蜜穴中左冲右刺，宣泄着快意，卢奎莎跟着他一起扭动身躯。等到欲望再也忍无可忍的时候，男人将阳具从女人体内拔出，放在了她的脸上。

晶莹的琼浆玉液喷射而出，将她的眉毛、睫毛和少许头发都弄湿了。

“苏洛……”她轻声呢喃，感到脸颊又湿又凉，还有些黏。

最后的一些，他选择射进她嘴中。在一片花白的模糊视野里，卢奎莎半眯着双眼，看见苏洛正俯视着她，目光执着得吓人。

她的口腔已经被塞满了。

“吃掉。”他的语调很生冷，“吃光。一滴也不要剩。”

好像这么做能得到莫大的满足感似的，苏洛以半命令的口吻要求着她。而她照做了。

卢奎莎微笑着接受了苏洛的要求，像喝牛奶一般将喉中的精液尽数吞下。随着小幅度的吞咽动作，喉咙细微地收缩着。然后，她舔着嘴角，笑盈盈地瞅着苏洛，向他显示所有的精液都已经吃完了，笑容如同讨要奖励的孩子那般天真无邪。苏洛目睹了全过程，用床单替她擦拭脸部的精液。在得到了巨大的心理满足之后，情欲似乎也已充分填满，暂时不需要了。

完事后，他倒在床上，对她说，“再睡会儿吧。”

卢奎莎听话地侧躺在苏洛身前，让他的手掌从身后抱住她的腰，背脊和他的前胸紧紧贴在一起。当她静静地躺在他的怀里，苏洛才意识到，自己是真的很需要她。而刚才将精|液泼洒在卢奎莎面部、并勒令她生吞下去的那种使女性尊严全无的作法，恰恰表明苏洛害怕失去对方、因而极度地想证明自己能够完全拥有和征服这女人的一种悲哀的心境。

“我不想和你争吵，也不想追究和你睡的是谁，但我再也不希望听到那些传言。能听明白吗？”苏洛苦涩地问着，低沉的声音有些颤抖。

卢奎莎没有说话。但苏洛能感到她点了点头，略有些凌乱的秀发在他胸前轻轻摩挲，弄得他有些痒。可不知为何，他却感到一阵不安。为什么卢奎莎明明答应了自己，自己还会如此的不安呢？

不知是不是察觉到了苏洛的这一心绪，卢奎莎忽然把身子转过来，对着他的脸，在他的凝视下再次点了点头，然后投进他的怀抱。

卢奎莎的举动使苏洛不由得生出了一股感动和怜惜并存的情感，埋没在心底对她的爱也在逐步加剧，犹如结束休眠期的火山，一时间全部都被唤醒了。抱着卢奎莎一起睡是一种无以伦比的美妙。在他脑海里突然浮现出一首歌。这个五音不全、不喜唱歌的男人就这么轻轻地、不着调地哼唱了起来。

那是卢奎莎从前经常哼唱的歌，她自编的帮助他克服梦魇的安眠曲。她有些时日没在他耳边唱了。

“苏洛？”她靠着他呢喃。这个男人从不会在外人面前展露他蹩脚的唱歌技巧，就连和她在一起时都很少唱，因此他此刻的举动不禁让卢奎莎感到一阵惊讶，又有些许的怀念。

“没什么。”他一边笑着摇头，一边亲吻她的头发，“睡吧，快睡吧。”

待她阖上双眼，呼吸逐渐变得深沉而规律之后，苏洛用轻轻放开她的手撑起自己，抬起的头默默凝视她的侧脸。他看见她长长的上下睫毛动也不动地合拢在一起，确定她睡着了，这才轻手轻脚地把被子盖到她头颈以下，再抽身离去。苏洛浑身赤|裸地下床，穿起裤子鞋子，关上门，穿过走廊，走下楼梯，洗了把脸，来到远离住宿区域的柴房。

柴房内外空无一人。杂役正在厨房帮忙，为住店的客人准备早餐。飘渺的炊烟犹如升起来的云朵，静静地离开烟囱，投向天空的拥抱。苏洛在柴房外停留片刻，找到根打磨得很尖锐的木柴，握在手里，充当练习用的木剑。本想在无人的空地挥舞几下，练练手感，最终却只是盯着它发呆，视线偶尔飘忽到二楼卢奎莎睡熟的房间的窗户凝望。

清晨的气温还有些低，风拂过肌肤微微发凉。在凉爽的空气中，阿尔斐杰洛的身影出现在了野马旅店后院的柴房门前。

苏洛盘腿坐在一棵枣树下，用作劈柴墩子的矮木头上，睡意全无地打磨木柴表面。他应该才起床，上衣都没穿，头发有些乱。

尽管在术士之间，弱者很难准确地把握住强者身上的魔力，但实力相差不大的龙术士还是能感应到彼此靠近的气息的。通过这份感知力，苏洛在阿尔斐杰洛接近柴房前就察觉到他的魔力。正是因为已经确定了他的位置，苏洛才没有抬头，仍旧安静地磨着手中的柴火，将它打磨得比初拿到手之时更光滑锋利。

“感受到你的气息在这儿，就过来看看。”意识到苏洛似乎并没有率先打破沉默的意向的阿尔斐杰洛向他招呼道，“刚起床吗？”

好在苏洛这一回没有去遵守他给自己定下的刻意疏远特定对象为阿尔斐杰洛的荒谬原则。

“对。”苏洛一边磨，一边问，“你也是吧？”

“啊，算是吧。”

这种含糊其词的回答，提起了苏洛认真观察他的兴趣。阿尔斐杰洛的衣服穿得毕工毕正，而不像自己仅穿了条裤子，尽管服装再光鲜亮丽，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里现在却布满了怎样都藏不住的血丝，不再像以往那般明澈坚定。

阿尔斐杰洛也在看着他。手持木剑的苏洛，让他想起了过去和伊凡在红枫叶剧院后门练习场练剑的那些岁月，以及在妓院和当时还使用吉安这一假名的苏洛相识的那一幕幕。

“要比试一下吗？”阿尔斐杰洛朝他露出一个微笑，指指他手里的东西，“好久没遇到值得交手的对象了，手都要生锈了。不把握住这个机会可是对不起自己。”

阿尔斐杰洛说的都是真的。一直苦恼于没有合适的陪练对象的他，近半个月在卡塔特已经发展到半强迫性地要求每天给他送午饭的守护者把饭送到训练场，以便陪他练剑，作为平日里的消遣。基本不会有守护者敢于违抗，火龙王和海龙王在得知这一奇闻后，认为阿尔斐杰洛的做法虽然显得孩子气了些，却有助于提升全体守护者的战斗素质，因而没有制止，阿尔斐杰洛从此获得了很多额外的练剑机会。可惜的是，被不仅是一名优秀魔法师同样也是一位具有不俗武艺的战士的阿尔斐杰洛勒令拿起剑来的守护者们，一半敬畏他的首席身份而不敢使出全力，一半是当真技不如人而惨败于他的剑下，因此那么多天下来，竟无一人打得过他。奥诺马伊斯会在很偶尔的时候抽空陪他练上一会儿。单靠武艺，阿尔斐杰洛至今对师父的战绩仍是败多胜少。他时常提着剑登门挑战，可是奥诺马伊斯公务繁忙，即使没有新来的龙术士候补生，他也要定期给守护者训练，无暇分|身。现在，好不容易能和苏洛独处的阿尔斐杰洛是不会忘记眼前的这个男人也是个善于使剑的高手、并且自己尚未赢过他的这些事实的。因此，阿尔斐杰洛浑身的好战细胞都在顷刻间被激活了起来，向苏洛发出邀请。

对于阿尔斐杰洛满怀期待的提议，苏洛却是坚定地摇头，向斜上方的窗子看去。“会吵到她。”

“这种小问题怎么会难倒龙术士呢。”阿尔斐杰洛不放弃地说，“隔音结界可不是装饰。”

可是苏洛态度依旧很坚决。“下次吧。”

“好吧。”阿尔斐杰洛自言自语道，“下次。”然后，坐在离苏洛五米远的一个木墩子上。

凉风拂面，吹动发丝。在一段时间内，两人都没有说话。

“你不冷吗？”阿尔斐杰洛的视线落在苏洛铁打一般的身体线条上，“大清早还是挺冷的。”

其实在见到苏洛袒露上身、头发凌乱的模样，对于他之前和卢奎莎做过些什么，他早就明白了。尽管如此，他还是无法掩饰声音中的关怀，担心苏洛会着凉。受到人龙契约庇佑的龙术士的免疫力虽然大大超出常人，但要是不注意的话，还是有可能染上疾病的。

苏洛摇头否定，眼眸闪烁着带有洞察力的光芒，“至少我睡过温暖的床，盖过被子。你呢？”

言下之意，对于阿尔斐杰洛双目布满血丝背后真实的原因，他也早就明白了。

阿尔斐杰洛知道自己得说真话，手指无意识地拨弄着木墩子上因劈柴留下的裂痕。“……我刚从街上回来。”

看着红发青年，苏洛停下手中的活。“的确是那样啊。”

高挑的身姿和俊美的容貌一如既往的夺人眼球，可是阿尔斐杰洛的脸上却显露出难以掩饰的憔悴之色。为了肩负的使命他一夜没合眼。昨晚究竟花了多少精力来寻找达斯机械兽人族的踪迹，苏洛不必问也能猜到。而对于花费一夜追查的结果，自然也能透过他无精打采的表情窥知出来。

“需要那么拼命吗？”

“不这样怎么行啊，”阿尔斐杰洛故意用诙谐的口吻说道，“我就在前面稍微带带路，让跟在后头的你们俩轻松点，能腾出时间干自己的事。我想这也是作为任务领头人和首席龙术士的职责所在吧。”

苏洛沉默了。从昨天晚饭过后到今天早上，自己和卢奎莎睡在一起的这段时间，这个男人一直都像无头苍蝇一样在城内奔跑着，搜寻异族的下落。并不是阿尔斐杰洛不像别人那般需要睡眠，而是他必须付出比身边人更多的精力。

向世人展示作为一个英雄的自己的存在，为了实现这个与龙术士身份及存在意义背道而驰的遥不可及的梦想，阿尔斐杰洛必须强大到将一切达斯机械兽人族全都消灭掉的地步。将潜行于黑暗之中的灰色食人鬼从这个世上全部抹除，成就作为一名龙术士的最高荣光，到那时，再保密自己的身份就没必要了吧。在那之后的阿尔斐杰洛就能在世界面前昭示自己的存在，而在这之前的他必须先完成这第一项被交付在手里的任务。如果能顺利地跨过这道考验，他就能将首席之位名至实归地掌握在自己手心。

所以，这是对阿尔斐杰洛最重要的一次考验。

如果他没有经受住而在半途失败了的话，那就说明这个叫做阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的男人，胸中所怀有的理想只不过就是小孩子说的大话罢了。

阿尔斐杰洛将心中翻滚的名为理想的巨浪暂且压抑，和苏洛互相对望着。

“说起来，你和卢奎莎没事吧？”

“已经解决了。”

“和好了吗？”

他看见苏洛几乎没有迟疑地点了点头。

“听起来不错啊。”阿尔斐杰洛微微笑道，“等她醒过来，就一起调查吧。”

“卢奎莎不会再参与。”苏洛说，“她这次来只是看望我，而她的目的已经达到了。我会让她走的。”

“到底为什么……”

红金色的发丝在风中飘摇着。阿尔斐杰洛没有把话说完，摇了摇头，仿佛是要提醒自己没资格问这件事。

看着阿尔斐杰洛半途自我中止的纠结表情，苏洛进一步解释道，“这次的任务龙王本来就不容卢奎莎参与进来。留宿一夜没什么大问题，但若逗留得太久还是会招惹麻烦。万一席多或德隆向两位龙王打小报告，对我们三个都不好。”

冷静地想一下，的确就像苏洛分析的那样。阿尔斐杰洛也不再为此烦恼了。“你说的是。”他望着苏洛凝视自己的双眸，望了一会儿后，微微叹了口气然后站起来，微笑着向他伸出了手，“那就让我们一起努力吧。”

苏洛没有说话，也没有去握对方的手。低声应了一下后，他站起身来，攥紧了手中的木剑。

 


	40. 阿尔斐杰洛（21）

XXXIX

 

阿尔斐杰洛仰躺在床上，双臂枕在脑后。他刚醒不久，只睡了两个小时，望着天花板的脸庞却是毫无睡意。窗外陆续传来家禽的叫声。天还没有全亮。

昨夜的睡眠可以说是一种野蛮的精神强制。他不是自主睡着的，而是以催眠的咒文使自己的意识和大脑分散开来。在一分钟以内就能把意识切换为浅睡眠状态的自我催眠术，其实也是低级黑魔法的一种。阿尔斐杰洛还是第一次使用这法术。尽管从效果上说这不乏是一种高效率的休息方法，可它是有副作用的。被催眠者的肉体将在沉睡期间处于完全无意识的深层睡眠之中，在这种情况下若不找个隐蔽之处藏身，是很容易遇到危险的。不但如此，释放自我催眠还会使自己的大脑产生一定程度的意识缺失和断层，虽然能在醒来后慢慢恢复，但一般而言，基本不会有术者愿意对自己使用这类自残的魔术。

阿尔斐杰洛会这么做的原因，无非是因为他花了太多的时间用于搜查。当他拖着疲惫的身躯回到旅店的房间，已经凌晨三点了。距离与起床后的苏洛、德隆、席多等人会合只剩下很短的时间，而他本人却由于度过了又一个叫人无比失望的夜晚而久久无法入睡。陷入焦躁之中的阿尔斐杰洛不仅失去了冷静的判断力，连正常的入睡能力也好似被剥夺了。再这样下去是不行的。想着再不睡着可就要影响白天工作的阿尔斐杰洛，只能狠下心对自己采取自我催眠的手段。将近期接连碰壁的所有负面的情绪从意识中清除了之后，终于放松身体，进入了无梦的睡眠通道。在这之前，离他上次的睡眠时间已经过去了四十个小时。

从时间被设定为两小时的深度睡眠中醒来后，之前积蓄的疲劳感已被扫空，缺失的部分意识也渐渐回来了。阿尔斐杰洛感到自己回升到了最佳状态。无论是注意力还是集中力都不再迟钝，恢复了往常的敏锐。

卢奎莎昨天上午就听从苏洛的建议离开了他们一行人，在吉芙纳的陪同下可能会回到佛罗伦萨去吧。余下的人继续在城中搜查，最终一日无果。就是这促使了阿尔斐杰洛又一次在晚饭后到街上巡逻。

无意间，紫眸向外望了一眼。黎明的街道已被缓缓升起的朝阳的光芒所覆盖。新的一天又来临了。阿尔斐杰洛没有任何感慨，唯一想到的，是今天是他正式接手这项任务的第三天。

“……三天了，连一点进展都没有……”

阿尔斐杰洛不惜烧毁自身也要超越极限的作法，没给他带来一丝一毫的收获。连续两夜扑在外面，不眠不休，必须给自己施加催眠暗示才得以入睡……他对自己的健康完全没有任何的爱惜，一旦来到室外，投入到工作中，他就和普通机械没什么两样。但是现在，他突然发现，如果没有明确的目标，在夜间的锡耶纳进行调查并不是什么聪明的举措。达斯机械兽人族没自己想象得那么蠢，一入夜就会肆无忌惮地外出犯案；而在寂静无人的深夜空巷，连能够通过盘问而获取有用情报的人都找不到。

“混蛋，快给我现形吧……！”

异族将自身隐瞒得如此不露行迹，无法捉摸，他们所使用的办法实在是很令人在意。从阿尔斐杰洛的口中发出无意识的嘟囔。他一边想起昨天向苏洛讨教过的如何判别混迹于人群中的异族的方法，一边在心里幻想着那些他至今仍未见到过的敌人的模样……

“要怎么识别达斯机械兽人族呢，苏洛？”抛出这一问题的阿尔斐杰洛，当时正和苏洛、许普斯、德隆、席多四人利用能力之便，避人耳目地走在老城区的城市街，查看两侧的宫殿。“异族的外貌和普通的人类是没有差别的吧？易容成被吃掉的受害人的样子，混迹于人类的城镇……何其狡猾的种族啊！怎样才能把他们揪出来呢？”

“只能靠‘雷压’。”苏洛回答他，“除此之外别无他法。”

“注意，”阿尔斐杰洛提醒同伴，“我指的是他们还没变身。在那种情况下是感应不了‘雷压’的吧。”

“的确如此。你提了个很复杂的问题。”

“哈哈，连苏洛大人都被问倒了啊。“望着摇头蹙眉的苏洛，席多悠然地闪着他墨黑色的双眸笑着，又望向阿尔斐杰洛，“明明没什么经验却直截了当地抓住了重点，真不愧是首席大人呢。”

“说了很多不该说的话哦，席多。”

“啊呀呀，真是抱歉。能获得和首席大人您一同共事的机会，投入到正式的集体搜查行动中，今天的我也是格外的干劲十足、心情舒畅呢。”

即便席多一直低着头咯咯地笑，他那充满揶揄意味的话语都完全无法给人留下一点谦逊的印象。德隆为同僚有可能再次冲撞到红发的首席而紧张地看着他。许普斯则认为这些人的谈话很无聊而把头撇向一边。

不过，阿尔斐杰洛并没有表现出要与席多计较的意思。他无视了油腔滑调的席多，继续向苏洛询问他真正关心的事。

“告诉我吧，苏洛，跟我分享你那么多年来和异族对抗的经验。你是第三位诞生的龙术士，经验不会比乔贞、白罗加少到哪儿去。我可是一次都没尝试过啊。”

“真的很难说。你也知道达斯机械兽人族最大的特点就是狡猾吧。论行骗的本事，那些恶魔可是行家。你问我要怎样区分人类和伪装成人类的异族，我已在刚刚明确地回答了你，靠‘雷压’判断。也就是说，必须等到异族愿意主动变身的那一刻。而事实上我接到的大部分任务都已经由密探确定了异族的真身。我所要做的就是赶到事发地点，将已被验明正身的那些食人鬼消灭掉罢了。”

听了苏洛的讲解，阿尔斐杰洛咬紧了牙，好像受到了挫败似的冷哼了一声。

德隆对苏洛的话进行了补充，“没错，苏洛大人所说的是龙术士执行任务的常规途径。但是这一次的任务性质比较特别。雅麦斯大人能和异族的军队碰上，这是谁都不可能在事先料想到的意外啊。”

“那到底应该……”阿尔斐杰洛看向德隆和席多，“也就是说对于识破异族真身的方法，我反倒要向你们二位讨教咯？”

“说起这个，我倒真有个妙招。”席多别有深意地笑了一下。

“快说。”阿尔斐杰洛赶紧催促。

“很简单呐。”席多似乎很愉快的样子笑了一声，“当见到您认为是达斯机械兽人族的对象时，您就大喊，‘我已经看穿你的把戏了！’”

“这有用？”阿尔斐杰洛用紫罗兰色的瞳孔斜眼注视着席多。

“嘛，做贼总是心虚的。”席多摊开双手说道，“其实某些场合管用的并不是拳头。密探这一行很多时候玩的就是心理战术啊。”

也不知道他是真的精于此道还是单纯的开玩笑，总之他的话提起了阿尔斐杰洛的兴趣。

“用语言加以刺激，给予强烈的心理压力吗……你在打探异族的情报时，经常这样做吗？”

“我会等，等到他们无意识地暴露在我眼前的那一刻。耐心是一个人最好的美德。首席大人，您也知道我按术士的实力标准衡量只能被归入到第四等级，我可没有和敌人正面硬拼的勇气。曾有一次，为了追踪一个行为疑似达斯机械兽人族的目标，我耐着性子等待了三个月。当磨光了目标所有的耐心后，他终于如我所愿地亮出了他血腥的獠牙。被躲在视线死角的我窥见那家伙啃食一位十八岁花季少女身体的那一幕，我可是到现在都还记得哩。”

席多说完，似乎像迎接国王的臣子一样停下来朝阿尔斐杰洛鞠了个躬。就从他猥琐丑陋的外貌来看，他的这番动作可真不是一般的优雅。

“三个月啊……你也不是个简单的小人物啊。”在一直默默听着的阿尔斐杰洛眼中，出现了一阵谁都能察觉到的视线黯淡。“可我没那么多时间。我只有十天。十天。”

……能准确地记起昨天在老城区的这番交流，说明因自我催眠术消散的意识已经恢复得差不多了。阿尔斐杰洛把身子坐直，掀开被子，下了床。睡前没脱外衣，他用最快的速度完成洗漱，来到一楼大堂。这个时间段用餐的客人寥寥无几，不过厨房已经备好了早餐，围着白围裙的佣人也都精神饱满地准备给客人们服务了。阿尔斐杰洛挑了靠窗的位置坐下，示意服务人员过来。

睡在自己隔壁房的苏洛似乎还没起床。阿尔斐杰洛在下楼前曾短暂地在他的房门外停留，发现他的房内毫无动静。德隆和席多会在七点准时到野马旅店和两名龙术士会合。阿尔斐杰洛还能有少许的时间用于将自己的身心暂时抽离烦心的任务，安心地享受早餐。

他要了粥，蜂蜜和白煮蛋。对一个血气方刚的年轻男人来说，这点量实在有些过少了。

一名脸上长满雀斑的女佣人走到阿尔斐杰洛身边。

“客人，要来些脆皮炸鱼吗？刚刚才做好的。”

“不需要。”换作平时，阿尔斐杰洛至少会说声谢谢，或别的客气的话。但是今天他没有。最近连续遭受的阻碍让他感到烦躁。

“可是这位客人，原谅我多话，您的胃口也太小了。昨天晚饭吃得少，今天早饭吃得更少。”

被这番话惊到了的阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，眯起他紫色的瞳孔凝视着女佣。他发现，她正用充满疑虑的眼光打量自己。尽管嘴边还挂着笑容，但那个眼神就好比是在驱逐作为外乡客的阿尔斐杰洛——不，是质疑他的身份。如果他没有错解那眼神的含义……

红金色头发的男子于是回答道，“我要留着钱做大买卖的。”

在阿尔斐杰洛的观念里，锡耶纳的人民热情，好斗，还非常喜欢追根究底。与邻近多个城市长久的争斗似乎使他们磨砺出敏锐的眼光。对于来自外乡的旅人，特别是那些从敌对城市过来的家伙，都用好奇和警惕的眼神打量他们。一旦被这些喜欢刨根问底的家伙缠上了，就一定得解释一下此行的目的才行。

不过阿尔斐杰洛的妥协可不全是因为受迫于女服务生充满着强烈不信任的眼神。

他想到的是，如果连作为一名不折不扣的人类的自己都被怀疑身份，何况是根本不属于人类这个范畴的达斯机械兽人族呢？

要完全扮演成受害者的角色是不可能的。难免会有露出马脚的时候吧。

果然，女佣人又问了。“什么样的买卖呢？”

“你说呢？”阿尔斐杰洛忽然对她充满了兴趣似的歪头朝她笑着。

女佣人回笑了一下，随后又正色起来，“这我可不知道。您看我整天忙里忙外的，要招待多少客人啊。”

“但你似乎对我特别的优待呢。”

“哎，还不是因为您吃得太少了嘛。您到这儿究竟是干嘛来的？”

“是做这个，这个的哦。”阿尔斐杰洛做了个抽烟的手势。能从这个手势轻易联想到抽食“快乐植物”的人，在他看来一定不会是没有问询价值的人吧。

而极其通畅地理解了阿尔斐杰洛意思的女佣人显然是见过世面的。

“您是认真的吗？”

“怎么，我不像吗？”

“噢，那祝您生意兴隆。”她说，转身离开了。

阿尔斐杰洛随手一伸，就把她勾了回来。不知道他的谎言是不是足以解除她的疑虑。她会不会一转身就把她对自己的怀疑通知给旅店老板呢？说起假扮一个像曾经的养父萨尔瓦托莱一样以贩卖毒品为主业的毒枭，或许自己还缺少一种强横的、神经质的感觉。不过，阿尔斐杰洛担心的并不是上述这些问题。对她，他还有其他要问的事。

“你有没有注意到有形迹可疑的人光临贵店？”

女佣人拿开阿尔斐杰洛勾住她胳膊的手，叹了口气。“哎，这您不该问我呀。”

“真的不能告诉我吗？”他掏出两枚银币，表示只要她肯说就能拿到这笔小费。

女佣人的眼睛短时间地闪过一丝光亮。“啊，您可千万别这样，在野马旅店干活的人都得遵守不私收小费的规矩。要是让老板看见，可是要炒我鱿鱼的。我要去忙啦。”

“竟然有人能抵抗钱的诱惑？”阿尔斐杰洛似乎很不可思议地冷笑了一声，“真厉害啊。”

听了他的话，这次换作女佣人冷笑一声。

“实话跟您说吧，形迹可疑的人——我觉得您是在说自己啊。”

“这话怎么讲？”

“您看，在入住前突然原因不明地退掉两间房。居住两夜，始终把消费控制在最低限度，一到深夜就不见踪影……作为一个外乡客，来锡耶纳不是旅游就是公事，但哪有人大半夜还在外面瞎转悠的。住在您隔壁的朋友也和您一样吃得很少。他的女伴还在昨天上午被他打发走了。昨天早上七点，有两个穿着黑袍的男人过来找你们，那打扮一看就不像好人。啊呀，我是不是说得太多了？”

在阿尔斐杰洛逐渐冷下来的眼神的注视下，满脸雀斑的女服务生察觉到一阵令人不安的压力，不由得停了下来。

“对于要好好服侍的客人，还真是口无遮拦呢。”阿尔斐杰洛微笑着。

果然不出所料，这个女人看来早就对自己这行人的身份和住店的目的产生怀疑了吧。她虽然是个既没力量又不起眼的卑贱的佣人，但她的观察力还是值得肯定的。那么她对阿尔斐杰洛来说，也就具有充分的利用价值了。

阿尔斐杰洛的凝视有一股让人完全不舍得将眼睛避开的力量。他用充满了魅惑气息的紫罗兰色双眼静静地凝视着女佣人，而她就像着了魔一样眼珠子一动不动地看着他。

“真的没有其他让你感到可疑的家伙吗？特别是精于乔装的家伙。”

“……只有你们。其他的，一个也没有。”女佣人完全被阿尔斐杰洛吸引住了目光，近似于梦呓般地答道。

“那就没办法了。”阿尔斐杰洛叹口气后，用低沉的声音说道，“忘记你之前的疑虑。我和我的同伴只是普通的旅客。你从没觉得我们有哪里奇怪，也不会和任何人提起。”

保持着呆愕的表情听阿尔斐杰洛说完的女佣人没有任何异议地接受了他的说法，点了点头，离开了。

用上了催眠的魔术。即使这样，也没套出什么结果。看来还得把眼光放到更有用的人身上。

照苏洛和卢奎莎以前的说法，以及奥诺马伊斯的教诲，阿尔斐杰洛深知催眠术是不能随便施加给普通人的。但是现在这事没人知道，况且，如果让女服务生忘掉某些事能给自己和苏洛免去一些不必要的麻烦的话，那还是可以接受的。不必随时拘泥于死板的规则中。

对于抗魔能力未被激发的普通人来说，以阿尔斐杰洛这种级别的龙术士施加的暗示在短期内是不会被识破的。看着女佣人继续忙着去为其他顾客服务后，阿尔斐杰洛迅速将食物塞进喉中，起身，把钱放在桌上。一个崭新的想法在他脑中酝酿成形。

苏洛在十分钟后来到大堂。他向来早起，没想到阿尔斐杰洛比他起得更早。不过就吃饭的速度而言，苏洛可就丝毫不逊于对方了。不到五分钟就彻底解决。七点，两个黑影进了大门。德隆和席多准时抵达。会合的众人走出旅店，来到街上。

今天该怎么搜查呢？这也许是盘踞在每个人脑子里的问题。

毫不夸张地说，经过两日的彻查，五人早就把锡耶纳整座城都翻了个底朝天了。城中凡是重要的地点早就熟记于心，走到哪里都不是问题。

苏洛一路上都走在阿尔斐杰洛身前近十米处，谨慎地左顾右盼。“现在的情况太诡异了。”他慢慢放下步子，等阿尔斐杰洛走到并排的位置，对他说，“据我的经验，这里不但应该有成群的异族在活动，势力还不小。会是如今这副状况实在是理解不了。”

“怎么说？这地方是异族的老巢？”

“不知道算不算，但托斯卡纳地区常有达斯机械兽人族出没的确是事实。临近的几座城市就连我也接到过三四起任务，最近的一次是在五十四年前。当时卢奎莎刚受封龙术士不久，我带着她一起完成了那次剿灭在阿雷佐犯案的异族的任务。你知道吗，你和她的家乡佛罗伦萨在一个世纪前曾是达斯机械兽人族割据一方的巢穴。情况最严重的时期，你根本分不清站在你身前的究竟是这个世界的人类还是异世界的恶魔。乔贞奉龙王的命令，三次下界，料理异族的事务，佛罗伦萨的异族从此便消弭了行迹。很多年后，我听说他们将老巢挪到了南方的土地。那应该就是如今我们所在的锡耶纳吧。”

听完自己的故乡这段不为外人所知的历史，阿尔斐杰洛一阵感慨，但此刻他更在意的还是任务。

“我想，异族八成是又挪窝了。”

“我猜也是这样。不然怎么连个鬼影子都找不到呢？”德隆认同阿尔斐杰洛的判断，说道。

“可我们完全不知道他们往哪儿逃了啊……这下棘手了。”席多手指托着下巴嘟哝着。

“要我说，那群卑劣的食人鬼也真是越来越胆小了。以前乔贞大人坐镇的时候，他们可是伸长了脖子一个个变身等着被杀啊。”德隆说。

“与其说胆小，不如说变得更谨慎了吧。也许是他们上头的人改变了行事的方针也说不定呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛如此说道后，突然停住了脚步。其余四人也纷纷停下，对他投以不解的目光。在他们右手边是一家生意红火的酒馆。阿尔斐杰洛目不转睛地盯着酒馆敞开的大门。

“你们要喝酒吗？”

“喝酒？现在？”苏洛奇怪地瞅着他。

“经验告诉我，人多嘴杂又广纳四方旅客的酒馆可是打探情报的最佳场所。”这不仅是早上那名刨根问底的女佣人给阿尔斐杰洛的启示，更是他通过回忆数年前的一次亲身体验得出的结论。

阿尔斐杰洛在被迫火烧萨尔瓦托莱的宅邸、失去了一切后，曾在贫民区的酒馆听到两个毛纺工人在议论自己。现在，他想起来了。当一个人想要打探某些消息时，充斥着各色各样客人的乱哄哄的酒馆的确是不错的选择。这里既有真话也有谣言，就看自己怎么判断了。

“去酒馆打探消息啊，现在也只能这样啦。”

席多嚷着说道后，就好像经常光顾的客人那般熟门熟路地晃进了酒馆。德隆跟在他身后。

苏洛默认了阿尔斐杰洛的提议，也准备踏门进去。但这一次许普斯没有跟从。

“你们去吧，我没兴趣。等敌人出现再叫我。”这海龙似乎认为和人类交往是件很麻烦的事，因此颇为厌烦地消失了身形，藏到了苏洛后颈的魔法阵里。

许普斯就像不曾在这块地方出现过一样，身影不见了。幸好他消失的时候，周围没人朝这边看。剩下的四人目送了许普斯的离开，装作熟客，走进了酒馆。他们不是一起进去的，而是故作互不认识的样子，有次序的先后进入。

到城中最热闹的地方，通过市民之口得到情报，这是继地毯式搜索之后阿尔斐杰洛想出来的第二个办法。

到任何被瞄准的客人身边，进行着试探性的问询。这项工作无论力度还是困难度都可谓不小。

一直到转战于城南绵羊谷区的一家酒馆，问询才首度有了突破。

并不是头一回经过这酒馆。对不熟悉此地风土人情的外乡客来说，光是酒馆的外观就让人觉得这一定是个复杂的地方。它就坐落于大道旁边，人潮最拥挤的闹市区。巨大的招牌上画着满是泡沫的酒杯，底下挂着一盏油灯。土红色的门上漆着白色的大字：「劳勃·马洛特经营的酒店。您能在这里得到一切」。低回而又高亢的客人们的交谈声从半开半闭的成排窗户内透露出来，形成混合在一起的嘈杂声音。

这时已接近黄昏时分了。蜡烛都被点燃，火苗跳跃着。温暖的橙光从敞开的木门内流泄而出，和地平线外的夕阳交相辉映。阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛、德隆和席多挨个走进酒馆。最后一个进来的席多，差点一头撞上一个光头红脸的矮胖男子。

“哎呦呦！好危险呐，客人！”这矮胖的男人稳住摇摇欲坠的盘子，鞠躬道，“请问有什么能帮到您的吗？您和这三位是一道来的吗？”他饶富兴味地打量着他们，“啊哈，虽然你们没一起进来，但我可是一眼就看出来啦！我就是这里的老板劳勃·马洛特，随时听候各位的差遣！”

“可能的话，我想要四杯特大杯的大麦酒。顺便再向您打听个事儿。”在阿尔斐杰洛投来的眼神下，领悟了这一眼神的席多机灵地说着，“先上酒，其他的等会再说。”

“好嘞！马上就来，这边请！”老板扯开嗓门，朝吧台大喊着，“四杯大麦酒，最大号杯子！慢吞吞的懒鬼们赶紧干活，给客人们把酒端来！动作快点，我可没有三头六臂！”

四人坐在桌旁，看着被老板差来的佣人端着倒满的四大杯酒走过来。苏洛轻抿了一口。德隆以不徐不慢的速度喝着。席多则好像非常口渴，也不知是喝得太快了还是怎样，漏出来的比喝进去的更多一些，一副明明很讨厌却还不停往嘴里灌的样子。只有阿尔斐杰洛，尽管手握酒杯，却动也不动。喝酒只是次要的，找老板问话才是正事。饶舌的老板似乎也意识到这四个客人还有要向他求助的事，站在一旁，对他们挤挤眼睛微笑着。

“你们刚刚向我打听了什么来着？”他敲着前额问，“喔，你们还没说呢！”

“最近城中有什么值得关注的大事件吗？”阿尔斐杰洛问。

“大事件？大事件！”他拍拍红润光滑的大脑门，“前段时间的赛马节算吗？嗨，那天不仅把我给忙坏了，整个店都忙得晕头转向了。有一群家伙从晚上一直喝到天亮，我就跟着他们伺候到天亮，连觉都没睡！但是再忙再累也算值啦，那可是我们堂区的荣耀啊！哎呦，说起这个我就开心！”

“赛马节……”苏洛沉吟着，想起了什么。

听到他的沉吟，阿尔斐杰洛把眼睛眯成一条缝。“获得冠军的堂区就是——？”

“您猜出来啦，冠军当然属于我们绵羊谷区了！不过，冠军其实是马，马！但骑手是毛里奇奥·帕济利佐男爵。他是我的偶像！男爵骑着马超越了所有对手，连波浪区的警卫都只能对着他干瞪眼。噢，那越过终点线的姿态理应被载入史册！您知不知道他呀？”

“谁不知道呢。那位男爵的大名。”阿尔斐杰洛装模作样地笑着。

“是啊，帕济利佐男爵在锡耶纳可是无人不知无人不晓！他靠自己的战马和佩剑闯出名堂，在与佛罗伦萨的斗争中屡立战功，获得勋位。他可是个名副其实的战争英雄呢！”

在越说越兴奋以至于唾沫横飞的酒馆老板面前，阿尔斐杰洛肯定地点了点头。直到现在他才意识到前阵子举行的赛马节正是自己应该关注的重点。一定要跟这位冠军谈一谈。阿尔斐杰洛在心底发誓。

“不瞒你说，我和我的朋友们就是专程来拜访这位传奇人物的。你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

“那真是可惜嘞！”老板说道，“男爵已经出城了，你们来晚一步！”

出城？不知怎地，阿尔斐杰洛对这个词有些敏感。

三人中间，已经完全洞悉了阿尔斐杰洛意图的席多赶紧问道，“这是怎么回事呢？”

“至少有半个月了吧。阿欧，我对数数不在行。反正赛马节结束没过几天，我到西门的市场淘便宜货的时候，正巧看到男爵骑马穿过西门，绝尘而去，连随从也不带。我想和他打声招呼，再要个签名啥的，可我追不上他。一直到今天都没见他回来。所以我才说你们来晚啦！”

“城市的西门……是往西面去了吗？”德隆问。

“也许吧！谁知道到底怎样！”老板拍了拍脑门，“好了，事情差不多就是那样。希望这里的酒合你们的意。容我先告退啦，我得赶快到厨房看看，免得那群懒鬼又偷懒！我等下会再过来的。如果你们还需要什么东西，就大声叫，刚才那家伙会过来伺候。要是他不来，就喊我的名字！劳勃·马洛特随时听候客人们的差遣！”

这家伙终于走了。不管他有多忙，似乎都可以像脱缰的野马般说上一大串话不休息。众人被他搞得喘不过气来。但是老板的多话却给他们带来了一个几乎要令人欣喜若狂的好消息。

四人舒服地坐着，享受冰凉可口的大杯啤酒，分析酒馆老板提供的情报。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你应该不止是问问吧？”

“苏洛，依你看这两件事之间会完全没有联系吗？”

“大约三周前，在田野广场举办的赛马节的确从很大程度上干扰了我方的行动。但我原以为那只是场无关紧要的比赛。”

“果然如此啊。所以这事儿和雅麦斯无关。不能相信白罗加的鬼话。”

在阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛讨论的话语间，插入了德隆的声音。“夺得赛马节冠军的男爵匆忙出城，和神秘消失了的异族军队一样……时间基本吻合。这可不是一般的诡异。”

“也算是一个突破口吧。我们的前方终于不再是死胡同了。”席多评价道，“首席大人您想出来的这个办法果然管用。到公共场合问话，还真的让我们找到了解开所有谜团的线索呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛根本没心情去听旁人的奉承，只是冷静地说道，“就从这个叫毛里奇奥·帕济利佐的男人入手吧。”

 

XL

 

在这一天接下来的时间内，通过沿街问询得知帕济利佐男爵住宅地址的四人开始了针对这位赛马节冠军的全方位调查。总有不甘寂寞的人急需夸耀自己在窥探他人家事方面的丰富经验，将毛里奇奥·帕济利佐这个男人的事迹向四人滔滔不绝地全盘托出了。从性格，履历，为人处事，再到交际圈，没有一项遗漏，所有的信息都已全部掌握在阿尔斐杰洛的手里。

在对毛里奇奥的调查中，出现了几处可疑的地方。帕济利佐老族长的儿子似乎在最近的几年，无论个人性格还是兴趣爱好都发生了转变。从毛里奇奥的父亲辈开始算起，祖上三代都是在军队效命的武官，唯独毛里奇奥小时候痴迷于读书和弹琴，以致于人们常以此来开玩笑。之后的他开始习武，并成为知名的剑士，但他的心底并不热爱练武，也从未真正地喜欢过战斗。人们常说比起刀剑枪矛，毛里奇奥更喜欢他的书本。

毛里奇奥从小就寡言少语，甚至还有点书呆子。他温文儒雅却不善语言，整天只关在书房，很少和人交际。但是突然有一天，他完全变了。

他变得开朗和外向起来，有时还会变得很暴躁。他仿佛突然开窍一般，扔掉了他的课本和钢琴，成为真正的战士，技巧熟练，斗志高昂。他变得力大无穷，无论战友还是对手都敌不过他。他逐渐沉迷于打猎，三天两头就要去，猎场里的猎物几乎都被他杀光了。但捕获到的战利品他从来也不吃，连饭也不再跟家里人一块儿吃了。每每到了用餐之时都把自己一人关在房里，甚至后来再没人能亲眼见到毛里奇奥吃饭。依靠娴熟的武艺和英勇的作战，他为家族带来荣耀。自他开始，帕济利佐家的家主被冠以了荣誉男爵的称号。

成年后的毛里奇奥与小时候完全判若两人的表现，还体现在他在组织家庭一事上完全没有兴趣。尽管儿子从小就对男女之事很木讷，但在维系家族血脉的大事上，孝顺的他是不会违抗父命的。然而，比起和父亲介绍的美丽端庄的女性坐在湖边约会，他情愿和他的贵族朋友到城东南的一座城堡聚会，常常一去好多天不回家。那城堡是德洛卡伯爵家的资产，毛里奇奥以前从不会踏足。年老的族长在派人多次打听后，终于意识到自己的儿子不知在什么时候，竟和年轻、富裕、高贵的德洛卡伯爵结交上了。

似乎深受父亲早秃的遗传，随着年龄的增长，毛里奇奥的头发差不多掉光了。尽管如此，他的相貌却几乎没有任何的变化，比实际年龄看起来要年轻好多岁。

这男人简直浑身上下都充满了疑点。阿尔斐杰洛于是决定，要继续挖掘下去。

通过毛里奇奥周围的人际关系大网，他确定了以下几个人是需要进一步调查的对象——

菲利普·德洛卡，卡萨珀·隆巴迪，亚力山卓·盖洛，嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂。

“层层剥茧下去，真相就会离我越来越近吧。”

如此感叹的阿尔斐杰洛，当夜继续奔走在被夜色笼罩的街道中。两个密探早已累得不成人样，回旅店睡觉去了。只有苏洛陪在阿尔斐杰洛身边，寻找真相。

一轮明月高挂在天际，冷冷的幽光把地面映照得一片霜白。连夜拜访了德洛卡伯爵家，盖洛男爵家还有隆巴迪家的阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛，如今叩响了埃斯波鲁蒂伯爵府邸的大门。敲门声回荡在静谧的空气中。当睡眼惺忪的管家拎着油灯晃晃悠悠地出来开门时，已经快要凌晨两点钟了。

“那么晚了，谁啊？”

管家盯着两名陌生的男子，很不耐烦地问道。他没有打开最外面的铁栅栏。隔着栏杆的间隙，他瞪大因衰老而变得浑浊不清的眼珠，脖子猛往前伸，提起手上的油灯，想看清搅扰了自己好梦的不速之客是谁。

“我们是您家三小姐的朋友。”阿尔斐杰洛向他送上虔诚的笑意，“有一阵子没见到嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂小姐了，想向老人家您打听一下她的动向。真希望她不是故意躲着我们。”

阿尔斐杰洛的解释反而让老管家困惑起来。

“开这种玩笑未免太过分了。整个锡耶纳的人都知道埃斯波鲁蒂家的嘉西娅小姐从不和陌生的男人来往。我从没见过你们，更不记得小姐有像二位这样的朋友。她是这世上最纯净的人。你们该不会垂涎嘉西娅小姐的美貌，找借口上门骚扰吧？”

“原来如此。对于努力地维护侍奉多年的女主人清白这一点，虽然很令我感动……但，”阿尔斐杰洛打量着老管家，“我要找的那个女人经常和几个男人结伴到东南角的德洛卡伯爵家宅，这样的事你该不会不知道吧？那城堡里的陌生男人可是多了去了。她的私生活真的没有一点问题吗？”

“你你，可别太过分了啊！我虽然早已人老珠黄，但我知道深夜拜访的客人招待不得，为你们开门已经很大方了。一过来就对我问东问西的，一定有什么见不得人的目的吧？埃斯波鲁蒂家可不是好惹的，我随便跟警卫说句话就够你们受的！如果再胡搅蛮缠……”

老管家斥责着阿尔斐杰洛，气得胡子也歪了。虽然他也明白这男人所言不虚，但是对于出言侮辱嘉西娅小姐名声的狂徒，必须给与严厉的驳斥。苏洛见状，伸手拉住阿尔斐杰洛的胳膊，想劝他改日再来，却被阿尔斐杰洛反手握住了伸出去的手。

“我来当然是有目的的。但我的目的没什么见不得人的，就是要你如实地回答我。嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂最近到底去哪了呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛松开握着苏洛的手，透过铁栏，把双掌放在管家的肩头，强行要求他看着自己。控制住管家的双手，右手背上有一个发着暗黑光芒的魔法阵，中央的图形是三角。

“嘉西娅小姐已经快三周没回过家了。伯爵和夫人都很担心。”

前一刻还疾言厉色的管家突然像变了个人似的，以流畅的语速回答了阿尔斐杰洛的问话，态度极其配合。

“她和以前有什么不同吗？”

“有。性情变了。比以前那个一看到男孩子就脸红的羞涩的少女活泼多了，也开放多了。我是看着她长大的，她的任何细微变化都瞒不过我。我时常觉得嘉西娅小姐和小时候不一样了。就像……”

“变了一个人？”阿尔斐杰洛引导着他说下去。

“对。”管家突然又想起了什么，盯着红发男子的眼睛说道，“快三个星期没有回家，别人都说她跟男人私奔了。但我说这绝对是不可原谅的诽谤。嘉西娅小姐今年都二十八岁了，她的两个姐姐早就成家生子，可她却从来没有要出嫁的意思。比可隆米尼家你们知道吗？他家的宅邸就坐落于田野广场。我们两家原来是有亲事的。那是十年前的事了。比可隆米尼家的次男曾与嘉西娅小姐订婚。双方家境相当，郎才女貌，情投意合。在初次见面以后，就决定对方是自己毕生所求的那个人。本来可以成就一段美好的姻缘，直到有一天嘉西亚小姐突然变卦，拒不出嫁。谁都没想到会变成这样。伯爵和夫人为了小女儿的婚事操透了心，介绍了许多门当户对的贵公子给她认识，但她却以绝食及夜不归宿反抗父母的命令。也不知道她用了什么方法保养，快三十岁的嘉西娅小姐看起来还是十八|九岁、那个楚楚可怜的少女的模样……”

听到这里基本就差不多了，也没有继续问下去的必要了。阿尔斐杰洛放开管家，解除以眼对眼的状态，对苏洛使了个离开的眼色。

提着油灯的管家安静地站在原地，在他身前是无人的空旷街道。确认刚才的敲门声应该只是幻听的管家长长地叹了一口气。前不久和阿尔斐杰洛对话时气愤的情绪也好，被施加了催眠后的那种不协调感也好，还是站在铁栅栏外的那两个男人的身影，全都消失得无影无踪了。

远离埃斯波鲁蒂家的宅子后，苏洛立刻截住了阿尔斐杰洛的去路。二人在漆黑无人的小巷对质着。

“你刚才催眠了那个管家。”

“必要的手段罢了。眼看调查好不容易有了丝起色，你也不想再陷到僵局里去吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛的解释似乎有那么点道理，因此苏洛不禁皱起了眉头，为自己的立场产生了动摇而感到不满。

为了使苏洛彻底安心，阿尔斐杰洛于是继续说，“放心吧，我下手有分寸，用的只是最简单的暗示，对大脑的影响仅是浅层，不会留下后遗症的。一觉睡醒后，那个老人就会想起来的。”

苏洛虽然还是有些介意阿尔斐杰洛的手段，但这时候也只能接受了。阿尔斐杰洛短短地叹息了一下，紫罗兰色的眼睛凝视着他。

“现在，苏洛，你有什么看法？”

听到意料之内的问题，苏洛灰绿色的眼神里似乎带上了一股凉凉的通彻力。

“毛里奇奥·帕济利佐，菲利普·德洛卡，卡萨珀·隆巴迪，亚力山卓·盖洛，嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂，那五人都在前几周离开了本城，绝不是偶然的事件。他们经常结伴同行，聚集在菲利普·德洛卡的城堡，一呆就是好多天，闭门不出。性格和爱好都或多或少在近十年前发生了转变……很少回家，很少吃饭，抗拒结婚，容貌衰老得比一般人慢……实话实说，我觉得答案已经呼之欲出了。”

阿尔斐杰洛点了点头。苏洛的想法和自己完全相同。

得到的情报无一不显示出疑点，而所有的疑点又惊人的相似。将这些疑点结合起来，就不难得出结论。作为重点调查对象的那五人，实在是有很多相近的地方。在归纳了他们身上所携带的共通点以后，阿尔斐杰洛作出了如下判断——

德洛卡伯爵的城堡是锡耶纳的达斯机械兽人族原来的大本营。这是因为帕济利佐、盖洛、隆巴迪和埃斯波鲁蒂家只是失踪了一个人，但是城东南属于德洛卡伯爵家产的哥特城堡却是人去楼空，除了奢华的家具和空荡荡的陈设物外，什么都没有留下。既然如此，那么隐藏在菲利普·德洛卡这一人类身份背后的那个人，就极可能是这支异族大军的领袖了。至于其余的四名假冒的贵族，应该都是这人的手下吧。

经过这番曲折的查探，阿尔斐杰洛终于理解了，卡塔特一方所给予达斯机械兽人族行事诡谲狡猾的评价是有道理的。但即使敌人再怎样诡计多端，也不可能做到事事滴水不漏。若要人不知，除非己莫为。锡耶纳异族行迹的线索，如今终于暴露在了阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛面前。

虽然仅用了一天就识破了异族高层的伪装、得知他们曾居住在本城的事实，但阿尔斐杰洛还是就此满足了。熬夜是不可取的，还是要保证尽可能多的睡眠。于是他和苏洛回到旅店，稍事歇息。到了接管这一任务的第四日的清晨，向德隆和席多说出了他们的收获。

看似完美的开端，实际上又陷入了新的僵局。虽然已经完全确定异族的大军离开本城，到往他处去了。但确切的位置还是无法判定。西面——这个范围实在是有点广。锡耶纳以西的城市、乡村不计其数，也无法肯定异族不会在往西面行进一段路后再转变方向，去往另一个地方。

正午的阳光驱赶走清晨的寒意，照在遥远地平线上，给远方笼上一层柔和的雾气。从基安蒂山巅向西眺望，即使是龙术士的视力也只能看到模糊不清的山川和田野被白雾笼罩，看不到尽头。

除了永不停歇的山风，周围一片寂静。眼前有山有水，有路有桥。树木翠绿欲滴，花朵五彩缤纷，河水闪耀着珍珠般的光华，漾起一缕缕平缓的波纹。这是只有爬上高山的人才能欣赏到的美景。此刻，站在基安蒂山的四人满心焦虑地将视线抛向遥远的西边——撤离的异族究竟藏匿到哪座城镇去了呢？

“‘雷压’是一种怎样的能量？”没人知道阿尔斐杰洛为什么这时候又向苏洛问起雷压的事。

苏洛想起以前执行任务时与异族交战的场景。“虽然看不见，但似乎是呈放射状的一股能量。当成群的达斯机械兽人族聚集在一起并变形为本体后，空气就会弥漫很严重的灰色雾霭。”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛垂下一小会儿又抬起来。

“但即使知道这些也没什么用。”苏洛说，“雷压只会在异族变身的瞬间爆发。当再次裹上名为人类的假面，就会失去对雷压的感应。就算现在有休利叶的测压仪也无济于事。”

话虽如此，但……散布在空气中的雷压是不会消失的。至少短期内不会凭空消失。这就好比术士的魔力会散开在空气中，可以通过感应魔力分子大致判断出对方的位置。

在安静地想了一下后，阿尔斐杰洛又问道，“达斯机械兽人族在进食时，会维持哪个形体？”

“你说的是吃人吧。”

“对。你观察过没有？”

“那群灰色食人鬼吃人的画面我可是亲眼见过不少的。他们的身体会发生变化，但不会完全变形。应该是介于人类假皮与本体之间的某种形态。”

“能描述得详细点吗？”

“四肢会伸长，嘴会前凸，像某种食腐动物。牙齿根根竖出，锐利得就像锯子。”

“如果是这样的话，还有一线希望。我建议，对锡耶纳以西每个城镇和村庄附近的河流进行抽样调查。时间已经不多，我们要抓紧了。”

这个似乎省略了太多步骤的结论让苏洛大为不解。不只是苏洛，两名密探也用纳闷的表情对着忽然作出结论的首席。

“我将所有的赌注都下在了达斯机械兽人族的贪欲上。只要有忍不住变身进食的异族，就一定要找到他。”

苏洛深呼吸了一次。“你把自己的前程赌在了那微小的希望上。”

“立下军令状的只有我一个，但这次任务成功与否的荣辱是属于我们所有人。这座城市以西那数以万顷之计的广袤土地可不是开玩笑的。没有你们的帮助我一个人根本完成不了。就算把所有的山都翻过来，也在所不惜。”

“收集西面所有的水源样本吗？”德隆似乎认为这是个很靠不住的方案似的，确认般地问着。

“还有气候。如果精力和时间允许，东南北三个方向最好也都顺带着调查一下。”

听了阿尔斐杰洛的补充，德隆和苏洛沉默了。阿尔斐杰洛的指示尽管让席多充满了茫然，但他并没有提出质疑。就算弄不懂红发首席的意图，他也不打算追问下去。

“不要还没开始就放弃。总之，先试试看。说不定能有所收获呢？”阿尔斐杰洛将众人的沉默理解为默许，露出仍不失自信光芒的笑容对他们说。

“许普斯。”苏洛呼唤他的从者。事已至此，他也算下定了决心。

苏洛话音刚落，留着刺猬头的男子高大的身影立刻在他身边现出实体。

“敌人在哪里，确定下来了吗？”许普斯一出来就问。

苏洛马上回答他，“接下来要进行的是广范围的搜索。我需要你的协助。”变回龙形的许普斯能驮着主人在锡耶纳西面一望无垠的大地上空飞跃，这样无论是时间还是精力都能节省不少。

许普斯点头答应了苏洛。尼克勒斯要是也在这里就好了。阿尔斐杰洛这么想着，不禁对自己和从者之间的关系感到一丝忧心。

 

XLI

 

在高度超过一百五十米的建筑物上俯视街道，底下的一切都不过是堆芝麻大小的黑点。

但是对于视力绝佳的龙族来说，这点距离并不会对无趣的眺望产生什么影响。

而今，尼克勒斯就站在这样一座近两百米高的钟塔俯瞰脚下的城市。

在刺眼的阳光的映衬下，钟塔上的尼克勒斯看起来不过是一团阴影。他背后是由六层房型结构向上堆叠成的柱形大理石，脚下是建筑物侧面狭窄的凹陷之处。他就像倚靠着伙伴的姿态那样，完全将身体的重心交付给高耸的钟塔侧壁，而不去管这样是否会有危险。

离开阿尔斐杰洛和其他随行人员以后，在最近的几天内，游荡于人界的尼克勒斯辗转了好几个城镇。现在所在的这个城市似乎相当繁荣。但老实说，尼克勒斯并不知道这是哪。从他身边擦肩而过的人们交谈的语言大部分是他听不懂的。以他高傲的个性他也不可能勉强自己去问路。因此，除了瞎转悠外也没有别的可打发时间的办法了。

在阿尔斐杰洛没回到卡塔特前自己也不能回去。那样的话龙王就会知道他没在任务期间一直跟着主人。

算算时间，再有六天就能和讨厌的人类世界说永别了。因为心情烦闷，而在路过水果摊的时候抢了只又大又红的苹果的尼克勒斯为躲避摊主的追赶，以非人的速度和体力，一溜烟地跑了半英里的路才停下。他无聊地把苹果抛到半空，再接住，重复着这样的动作、并确定没人再追他以后，跳上了这座钟楼，一直呆到现在。

人类的生活方式简直令人惊讶。对于人界的事，他有很多都看不懂，也理解不了，更是懒得去理解。在他看来，人类这个种族贪婪而自私地掠夺着本属于龙族的繁荣。因此，在那双带着傲慢与偏见的海蓝色眸子里映现出来的不断往来穿行的人流和马车，不过就是一堆移动的骨骼和肉块。

尼克勒斯不由得为这念头而微笑起来。三两口把苹果吃完后，他相当随意地将核从高空抛了下去。

尽管只是没什么重量的苹果核，但从这样的高度坠落，若砸中人也是非常危险的。

瞳孔尖细的蓝眸再次看向下方的人群，眸子的主人很想知道被自己丢下去的苹果核会不会砸到什么。

突然传来的小孩子的哭声，将尼克勒斯的注意力完全地吸引了过去。

是个年纪很小的男孩，伏面摔在地上，不停地抽泣。随后，另一个比他略高些的少年跑到他的身边，把他拉了起来。

尼克勒斯趁着围观的人都把目光放在这对看似兄弟的小家伙们的身上，从钟楼一跃而下，来到地面。他经过两个孩子身边，注意到他们身上都只穿着单薄的粗麻衣，全身沾满了灰尘，应该是穷人家的孩子。

看起来七八岁大的孩子还在不停地哭，稍大的少年大概十岁，抬起遍布着大片淤青的右手，鼓励般地拍打着小男孩的背，劝他不要哭。尼克勒斯听见少年对小男孩的称呼。他们还真是一对兄弟。

如此看来，是尼克勒斯丢下的苹果核在险些砸中弟弟的时候，哥哥挺身而出，把弟弟推开。被推得摔了一跤的弟弟就这么两腿一蹬坐在地上，哇哇哇地哭了起来。

要怎样安抚哭泣的弟弟呢？其实也很简单。只见哥哥掏出藏在口袋里的糖果，塞到弟弟手上。片刻前还哭个不停的小男孩立刻喜笑颜开起来，用袖子管把眼泪抹干。

“走，堆泥人去咯！”

“哦噢，好棒啊！泥人，泥人！”

尼克勒斯一直望着那对人类兄弟的背影……直到他们完全消失在自己超远距离的视野内才回过神。尼克勒斯不悦地撇了撇嘴，走到十多米外的地方，用力一踩，将掉在地上的苹果核踩得粉碎。

内心有了一丝困扰，或者说，称伤感会更贴切。当意识到自身情感上的这一变化时，尼克勒斯猛烈地摇了摇头，企图将困扰和伤感统统驱走。像那种没必要的柔弱的感情只会绊住自己的脚步。可是，对于自己在看到那两个小孩后联想起来的光景，却无论如何也无法再排除于大脑之外了。

是的，即使不愿意承认，事实也是如此——尼克勒斯从那对兄弟的身上，回想起了幼年的自己，以及自己的哥哥……

希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯比同龄的幼龙更出挑，更壮实。他们的出生伴随着荣光。有一个高寿开明、忠贞不渝的母亲，和两位被追封为英烈的兄长。

为维护后代血脉的纯正，龙族内部历来奉行着海龙族与火龙族不许通婚的铁则，所以同一族群间的感情总是要浓烈于跨族群。

在年纪相仿的年幼公海龙中间，有一项类似赛跑的比赛。规则很简单。起点同时也是终点设立在“龙之腹”。绕着卡塔特的十三座山峰飞一圈，谁飞得最快谁就是优胜者。在龙海生长起来的同一辈分的孩子们之间逐渐流行开来的这项赛事，吸引了许多参与者，就连长期与同龄的族众分开居住、海龙王心头肉的布里斯的目光都为之吸引，加入进来。

布里斯的血统高高在上，成为横在他和其他人之间的鸿沟。愿意和布里斯一道玩耍的小伙伴总是很少。其次是许普斯和菲拉斯。事实上，他们也可算是海龙王一系的后裔，严格说来是属于旁系的子孙，追溯到海龙王那一辈的先祖是海龙王过世多年的两位弟弟。布里斯与许普斯、菲拉斯二人都是同出一源的血亲，高贵而强大的海龙王直系及旁系后代，自然也就很少会有人敢和他们三个相争了。

希赛勒斯、尼克勒斯这对双生子的血统要次于菲拉斯及许普斯。和他们两兄弟同样出生平民的年青一代的雄性海龙还有丁尼斯，泽洛斯，德文斯，乌路斯，陶瑞斯等等。

尼克勒斯在同辈中间并不算最厉害，但却是最不愿服输的。他有时还会耍赖，否认自己输掉了比赛，谎报名次。因此常常被泽洛斯和德文斯等人合伙欺负。时间长了，也没人再愿意带尼克勒斯玩。这项同龄人之间的竞争比赛就渐渐地变成了兄弟二人间的小游戏了。

希赛勒斯会陪弟弟一起绕山飞。不但要比谁飞得快，还发展出了新的玩法，比谁采摘的龙心果树的果实多。卡塔特的大部分龙山上都生长着被称为龙心果树的参天古树，结着带刺的莹白果实。龙心果不但是珍贵的药材，还是龙神殿盛宴上常见的美味水果。在成年前的很长一段时间里，兄弟二人间始终进行着赛跑和采果子的游戏。

尼克勒斯从小就常听母亲在火炉边说故事。她说达斯机械兽人族生性凶残蛮横，个个都是杀人如麻的恶魔。他们以磨亮的獠牙撕裂人体，啜饮鲜血。就这样，和希赛勒斯从小一起听着卡翠纳编织的热血壮烈的摇篮曲长大的尼克勒斯，在他们兄弟二人的观念里，达斯机械兽人族就是邪恶和罪恶的代名词。母亲在怀上这对双胞胎前还有过别的孩子。更年长的两个孩子都死在了与异族的战斗中。

人类被龙族招为盟友。人龙契约诞生后，人类之于龙族而言既是同盟又是需要保护的对象。可尽管如此，尼克勒斯还是骗不了自己，他压根不喜欢和人类相处。没什么原因，只能说是一种不可理解的讨厌，从第一眼见到就气场不合，以至于打骨子里厌恶吧。尼克勒斯喜欢自己的同类，他只想和自己的族人在一起，和母亲在一起，和哥哥在一起。

如今想来，自己和希赛勒斯之间，的确是有那样一段很快乐的时光啊。那么和曾经亲密无间的哥哥产生隔阂、逐渐疏远起来，又是什么时候的事呢？

应该就是从那一天开始的吧——

九十多年前的某一天，有个叫休利叶的人类青年上了山。在通过了为期两年的魔导训练及最后的终极试炼之后，龙王为他挑选适合的从者。

休利叶是个孤儿，早年父母双亡的经历并没有磨灭他乐观的天性，也没有给他的人生蒙上阴影。他待人真诚，积极开朗，很容易就博得周围人的欣赏，和任何人都能处得很好。

在那个时期，海龙族内部有一个声音，那就是以往海龙族已为整个龙族付出太多，而火龙族的贡献却非常少。会传出这一说法的根据，便在于与龙术士缔结契约的海龙族远多于火龙族。所以，这一次休利叶的从者人选，非得在火龙族内部挑选不可。

这些人说的都是事实。何况，海龙族青年才俊中地位最显赫的三头公龙——布里斯，菲拉斯和许普斯都已为“人龙共生契约”献出自己，而火龙族却没有。雅麦斯为了保证火龙族的独立性，与海龙族的长辈们吵了起来。无谓的口水仗一直持续到两星期后、休利叶忽然冲进龙神殿觐见龙王的那一刻才终止。

休利叶在肃穆庄严的议事大厅内，众多位高权重的龙族各长老面前，昂首挺胸地说道，“为我争吵既不聪明也不值得。即使没有人愿意和我缔结契约，我也会为你们铲除危害人间的达斯机械兽人族。我的力量已经得到认可，跨入了位于术士之顶端的龙术士行列。这是改变不了的事实，对吧？既然这样，没有从者也无所谓，顶多活不长罢了。就让我做第一个不能永生的龙术士好了。我会在有限的时间里为卡塔特的荣耀战斗到底，将自己的有生之年全部奉献给这个世界的正义和爱。相信我不会做得比其他任何龙术士差的。”

也许就是这一番慷慨激昂、义正词严的宣告，将当时在龙神殿内的哥哥折服的吧。

自那以后的某一天，两位龙王亲自登门拜访了母亲卡翠纳的住处，向她征询是否愿意让她尚存的大儿子希赛勒斯参与人龙契约计划。原来，希赛勒斯早就找上龙王，表达了他愿意成为休利叶从者的意向。龙王念在卡翠纳劳苦功高的份上，摆出自由交涉的姿态。表面上看，似乎是给了她拒绝的权力。但是尼克勒斯明白，事情已经基本定下，不会改变了。

原因很简单。无论从长远的目光考虑，还是只图解决眼前的纷争，只要是能为龙族带来益处的事，卡翠纳都愿意去做。哪怕龙王问她要的不是儿子，而是当即命令她献出自己的生命，她也绝不会眨一下眼睛。希赛勒斯为大局着想、挺身而出的举动，在母亲看来是相当有志气的，并值得小儿子学习的。卡翠纳为希赛勒斯的识大体感到骄傲，对总想逃避责任的尼克勒斯排斥人类和人龙契约的任性，卡翠纳只会投以她的怒视。

虽然龙术士都是人类，但在对抗异族的战线上，是和龙族站在一起的。人类在卡翠纳看来是非常可靠的伙伴。因此，追随一个人类龙术士奔赴战场，处决杀死自己孩子的恶魔，对具有传统观念的卡翠纳来说，无异是光宗耀祖的事。“但凡是对我族有贡献的事，你都要放手去做。”她这样告诉她的大儿子。小儿子躲在门外，听他们交谈。当听到母亲对哥哥寄托的厚望，再也忍耐不住的尼克勒斯气愤地把门踹破了一个洞，然后像心虚的贼一般飞快地跑掉了。

哥哥追了出去。尼克勒斯跑得更快，还变了形。两兄弟发疯似的绕着十三座山峰飞了四五十圈，你追我赶的场面一度成为卡塔特一抹亮丽的风景。彼此在一起玩耍的次数太多，即使抄近路也难以赶超对方。最终，希赛勒斯凭借更胜一筹的毅力，总算在力竭之前追上同样精疲力尽的尼克勒斯。变回人形的二人上气不接下气地仰面倒在山上，看着天，从傍晚一直聊到第二天清晨。尽管希赛勒斯用听似让人无法反驳的一番大道理暂时稳住了心神不宁的弟弟，可实际上，真实的感受只有尼克勒斯自己知道。哪怕希赛勒斯说得再有道理，尼克勒斯内心对即将离开自己的哥哥屈从于一个人类的作法依旧充满了失望。

当耳朵确切地听到龙王宣布希赛勒斯将作为休利叶的从者与他缔结契约的那一刻，躲在墙后偷听的尼克勒斯就像惊慌失措的小孩子那般，脚步杂乱地逃掉了。仪式结束后，希赛勒斯就跟着休利叶离开卡塔特，去往人界生活。那个洋溢着开朗笑容的人类，夺走了自己最亲的哥哥。为什么龙王听不到雅麦斯反对的声音，为什么母亲听不到自己内心反对的声音，为什么就没人能替他留下他的哥哥？

时间过得好快，希赛勒斯和休利叶缔结契约转眼已经快一个世纪了。自那以后，兄弟间总是聚少离多。好不容易聚上一次，也是相安无事的时候少，拌嘴吵闹的时候多。被哥哥追在身后、疯狂地绕山飞翔的那个光景，竟是他们最后一次在群山间比拼快慢，挥洒汗水，互诉衷肠。近几年卡翠纳的身体愈发不好，希赛勒斯频繁上山，照料年迈的母亲，顺便看望弟弟，这才给兄弟相聚增加了些机会。但是距离上次见面也有些时日了。尼克勒斯想着也许应该趁这次下界去看望一下哥哥。这样想着，尼克勒斯抬起了脚，跨出一个箭步。

“……”

迈开的步伐在两秒钟后停止了。随即苦笑浮上了尼克勒斯的脸。他突然想起，自己从未问过哥哥的主人休利叶住在什么地方。尼克勒斯对此惊讶不已，同时也后悔不已。这样的自己，根本不配宣称对哥哥多么在乎。而哥哥抛下自己、选择人类的作法，也完全没什么可指责的。

尼克勒斯双肩垂下，以极慢的速度像个双腿不灵便的老人那样步履艰难地走在街道上，任凭经过的风吹乱他长长的海蓝色卷发。不知要走到哪里去，只是一直走着。对于这样一个身穿酷似古希腊风格长袍的异常俊美的男子在街上徘徊不定的举止，周围的行人虽然觉得奇怪，但也只维持在打量的地步。也许是萦绕在尼克勒斯周身的强烈的排斥一切的气息，让人不得不打消上前问询的念头吧。

远处的气息流动，却突然使得年轻的海龙在瞬间僵直了身形。

恍惚地看着地面的双眼猛然向上翻起眼皮，眼神凝聚起来。他甚至握紧了拳头。

一抹不知该称作熟悉还是陌生的气味提醒他某个认识的人正在附近。他会得到这个信息靠的并不是感知力，而是嗅觉。龙族对气味的记忆是很牢固的。尼克勒斯只是轻轻一嗅，就感应到了对方的气息。

紧握的拳头进一步收紧。尼克勒斯咬紧牙关，一旦那人朝他靠近，他就准备给对方全力一击。满肚子的闷气正愁没地方发泄呢。

对方似乎也察觉到尼克勒斯目前的情绪很不稳，所以，最终出现在他面前的并不是他最先想到的那个女人。

“——是我。尼克勒斯，你不是要对我动手吧。”

向他靠近的声音虽然来自于女性，却没有一丝女性应有的温柔，显得清冷而低沉。冷艳的母火龙吉芙纳向前迈动脚步，将自己显露在尼克勒斯含着敌意的注视下。在她身后的是位美丽的女性——身穿银蓝色的低胸礼服、手里拿着个小巧精致的黑色钱包的卢奎莎。尼克勒斯刚才嗅到的气味就是从她身上散发出来的。至于打头阵的吉芙纳，一定是觉察到尼克勒斯怒气的卢奎莎情急之下把她从头颈后面的魔法阵里给叫出来的吧。

尼克勒斯的拳头虽然微微放松开来，但他反射出严厉光芒的眼睛依然冷冷地直视着卢奎莎，无言地向她发出警告。自己之所以脱离队伍、游荡街头，究其原因还是在于阿尔斐杰洛为了维护这个女人而羞辱自己。当卢奎莎轻微的脚步声传入耳膜，他即刻喊道，“别接近我！”

“你大可以放松戒备。我不是存心来找你麻烦的，只是单纯地路过罢了。”

“是吗？”

尼克勒斯瞪着笑不露齿的卢奎莎，心底的厌恶感稍微褪去了些，却仍未卸下备战的姿态。即使此刻的卢奎莎在他眼里漏洞百出，她毕竟是个龙术士，一个人类，举荐了自己的主人阿尔斐杰洛的可恨的女人……

始终护在卢奎莎身前的吉芙纳，朝尼克勒斯深吐了口气，“快松开拳。这里可是人潮涌动的市中心，多少双眼睛看着，不容许你胡闹。”

尼克勒斯瞅着吉芙纳看了许久，终于开口道，“好吧，看在你的面子上。”他撇撇嘴，海蓝色的瞳孔对准卢奎莎，“那么，你为什么会在这里呢？”

“我的家就在佛罗伦萨啊。”

“……”漫长的停顿后，尼克勒斯的瞳孔因惊愕而微微扩大了。“这里是佛罗伦萨？”那男人的家乡？天呐，自己竟从锡耶纳晃到了这儿。

卢奎莎假装成疑惑的样子眨了眨眼，看似温文尔雅、实则饶有兴味地注视着尼克勒斯。“没错。”

“所以，尼克勒斯，你该不会迷路了吧？”吉芙纳芍药红色的双眸敏锐地眯起，“要我们帮你找回原来的路，和你的主人会合吗？”

“该死，不要多管闲事！”尼克勒斯暴躁地用犬齿咬住下唇，加重声音里的鼻音，“我正因为见不到他而高兴着呢。”

“你为什么不和自己的主人一起去前线？”

尼克勒斯挑眉看着母龙，“干嘛要一起去啊。”

吉芙纳因不知如何回答尼克勒斯的反问而沉默着，卢奎莎便对她说，“因为他们俩的关系不好吧。”

从双方遭遇的那一刻起，卢奎莎的表现一直都很完美。无论尼克勒斯对她的态度多恶劣，她的脸上始终都挂着尽显淑女风范的微笑。身体是女人最大的本钱，眼泪是女人最厉害的武器，而微笑则是女人最好的化妆品。卢奎莎深谙此理。然而她的这句无心之言，却让之前的努力都白费了。

尼克勒斯的蓝眸立刻犀利起来，浮现出敌意，对卢奎莎回以冷哼。“你不也一样吗？你看，明明同样都是举荐人，可阿尔斐杰洛那个家伙却点名要苏洛协助他，提都没提到你。你和我主人的关系可真是好得令我眼红啊。”他不怀好意地看着卢奎莎。

“这……”

“而且你会回到这儿不正是苏洛不要你的证明吗？被两个男人同时冷落的女人也有脸说我。”

听他这么一说，卢奎莎完全丧失了反驳的余地，两手紧紧地攥着随手的小包，在平整的面料上抠出一条条起伏的褶皱。

“哼哼哼……”看到面前的女人搓着皮包无言以对的模样，尼克勒斯的心底感到畅快而发出一声冷笑。

因主人被羞辱而不满的吉芙纳边怒视着他边向他走近。尼克勒斯眼睛的余角早就注意到吉芙纳的动静了，却故意不去看。他抬起和她反方向的脚步，也在向她走近。当二者擦肩而过时，保持前行之姿的尼克勒斯刻意往侧面偏了下身子，使吉芙纳因为他的举动被迫止步，咬牙回过了头。尼克勒斯大步流星地离开吉芙纳的视线，将她的叫唤抛在身后。总之，先到别处去，到看不见那个女人的地方去。身穿时代感完全错乱的奇装异服，在不熟悉的人类城市里转悠，这样的事只需再忍耐六天就好。

“那家伙……”望着尼克勒斯远去的身影，吉芙纳好像很不痛快地从喉咙里发出一声低吼。

卢奎莎觉察到这一点。以往总是沉稳而冷静，甚至还有些冷漠的吉芙纳，现在却像个被激怒的困兽般浑身颤抖地低吼，这实在是很稀罕的现象。

“没事的。”卢奎莎在原地停驻许久，终于开口道，“是我说了让他觉得刺耳的话，所以他也要礼尚往来地刺激一下我。”淡紫色的眼睛失去了光彩，看着的始终都是自己双脚踩踏着的那一片小小的地面。

过了一会儿，逐渐平静下来的吉芙纳来到她身旁，“回去吗？”

“回去？”卢奎莎抬起头来，眼神不安地在四周游荡，又好像要找寻一件东西似的突然盯着某个角落。

“下午四点不是有老顾客要来定制衣服么？”

“啊……那个，”卢奎莎搓着包的手停下来，拉扯自己的袖口。以往的伶牙利嘴变成了语无伦次。“不，不。……不能回去。”

吉芙纳叹了口气。她能看出，尼克勒斯的讽刺给卢奎莎带来的焦虑情绪正慢慢浮现出来。无论是无力垂下的肩膀，凝视着地面的涣散的双眸，还是死命扯动着衣袖的双手，根本看不出来这会是平时那个独立坚强的遇到任何事都能保持微笑的主人。现在，吉芙纳只能在她的眉间找到深深的疲惫，还有不安。

“那就走吧。”良久，吉芙纳说。

卢奎莎听到她的脚步越来越轻，抬头找到她渐渐远离的背影。

“哎？去哪里？”

“锡耶纳。”

吉芙纳转过身，告诉主人。

 


	41. 阿尔斐杰洛（22）

XLII

 

无人的旷野上，一条小河潺潺流过，水底的卵石清晰可见。杂树林在河边茂盛地生长。

周围原本是很安静的，只有流水挟沙砾涓涓而过，直到一个声音打破了宁静。听起来，似乎是有什么人在长满杂草堆的泥泞的溪边走着。随后就响起了中年男子颇显无奈的牢骚声。

“既然这一带没什么异常，咱们可以走了吧？”

眼看天色逐渐黯淡，席多不禁催促。他意兴阑珊地扫视天际，余音在暮色昏暝的树林里回荡。他的鞋子全湿了，沾着淤泥和水草，身上大部分衣物也都湿漉漉的，一看就是刚从河里出来。浑身酸臭的现状连穿着看起来颇为邋遢的席多自己都快受不了了。

“这差事累到你了吗？”德隆带着微妙的笑意问道。和席多比起来，他狼狈的模样也没好到哪去。

席多并未中激将之计。他干这一行有些年头了，是拥有十多次单独追踪达斯机械兽人族经验的老手，就资历而论，连德隆都比他低上一截。在短命鬼的代言词“术士”这类人中间，能活到四十多岁已经要庆幸自己的命大去烧高香了。这辈子见到的怪事听过的挖苦已经太多，因此席多压根就没把德隆的话放在心上。

“没发现就要回头。在入夜后的荒郊野外逗留的危险你又不是不懂。先说好，凭我的实力我可不一定能对付得了附近的猛兽啊。”席多缩了缩肩膀，“到时候要是豺狼或野熊闻到了你我身上的气味寻过来……”

“少废话了，遇到危险你就躲到我身后吧。”德隆一面暗自嘲笑着席多的胆小，一面以一副义不容辞的模样说道。他是属于第二等级末的术士，自然要比最末等、也就是第四等级的席多厉害多了。

但是不管怎样，席多好歹当了那么多年的密探。他的事，德隆也是知道一些的。在成为密探以前，席多原本靠打猎为生。说难听点，就是偷猎者。在追踪猎物方面，在密探中属于极有心得又有技巧的一等一高手。论起在野外无声潜行追击敌人的本领，常人鞭长莫及。卡塔特的统治者果然很快发现了他的长处，开始重用他。德隆早就听过传闻，由席多经手协助龙术士完成的任务不下二十起。即使要他独自对落单的达斯机械兽人族进行追踪，他也无所畏惧。难道比起食人的异族，还是自然界的猛兽更令他害怕吗？这么一想，德隆不禁在心里窃笑着。可是话又说回来，这个偷猎者以前最常打交道的对象就是那些豺狼虎豹。莫非他的退化是因为抛弃了本职，练习魔术的缘故？

同伴听似大义凛然的回答令席多开怀一笑，但很快又苦恼起来。也许是一抬腿就感到了紧贴着皮肤的鞋裤所带来的不适感吧。

“只可惜我难得有那么条好裤子，这下全毁了啊。”

“别抱怨了，还是想想接下来的事吧。”德隆说，“回去的路还长着呢，少不了走个三五个钟头，况且天色渐渐暗下来了。空手而归的我们俩就这样和龙术士大人们会合，一定会招致某位大人的不满吧。所以我建议，不如先找个地方吃饭，从长计议，你看如何？”

“你大可以直接说出某位大人的名讳，何必那么顾忌呀。”席多不怀好意地笑笑。但是对于德隆的判断，他深有同感。“当然，你说的也对。我可不想挨骂，尤其是空着肚子挨骂。先把饭吃饱吧。”

达成一致的二人于是沿着小河往南面的空地走去。

席多扯下又湿又脏的靴子，拎在手上，就这么打着赤脚走在崎岖不平的泥路上。德隆跟在后面，手里拿着好几个用木塞密封起来的小瓶。这些瓶子似乎是很重要的物件，被德隆颇为爱惜地捧在怀里。能从缝隙间看到里面封存着无色透明的液体。

对两名密探而言，最近的五天可以说完全是在堪比地狱的高强度工作中度过的。

自从阿尔斐杰洛下达了“收集锡耶纳以西的河流所有的水样”这样的指令后，德隆和席多可就再无宁日了。虽然早就在接受这项任务前做好了觉悟，但两人都没想到之后的事竟会变得如此艰难。大到湖泊，河流，小到溪泉，水潭，都要求做到绝不能有半处遗漏的地步。其中的工作量光靠想象就知道一定非常可观。

重点勘察对象是阿尔诺河。它是中部托斯卡纳地区的主要河流。源出亚平宁山脉的法尔泰罗纳峰，流经佛罗伦萨、恩波利、比萨等多个重镇，流域面积广大，支流繁多，最终注入利古里亚海。河谷两岸土地肥沃，风景优美，多种植葡萄和油橄榄。此外，与阿尔诺河同属于这一地区重要河流的翁布罗内河也一样被纳入了着重调查的列表。

在这一天的早些时候，席多和德隆就一直在阿尔诺河的一条被称为佩萨河的支流的下游活跃着。

一面走路，一面随手折下适合生火的树枝。等寻到能生火烧饭的空地后，两人停了下来。德隆把所有的瓶子都小心翼翼地放到一个棕色的小布包里，堆起木柴，准备点火。根本无需火种，就升起了温暖的篝火。这全赖术士的能力。席多负责做饭。贡献出来的食材是下午经过的一个卷心菜田，和另一处种满了甜菜的农场被他顺手牵羊的几棵菜。随手采摘而来的，席多抖落藏在衣服内的卷心菜和甜菜，取出简易的烹饪道具，满满地铺了一地。有泥锅，汤勺，水壶，和割肉小刀等。这样的道具，任何在野外露营的密探都会随身携带。

附近的地上还生长着野菜。德隆看到后，判断是被称作荨麻的植物，拿出小刀割了一些。这种植物是不能徒手去碰触的。荨麻的叶子上有细细的绒毛，一旦触及就会感到被蜂蛰了般疼痛。虽然谨慎地选择用刀收割，但在拿取的过程中，指尖还是难免碰到了叶面。德隆的手指立刻火辣辣的疼起来，既像被针扎又像被烫伤。当然，这种小伤在一个第二等级的术士面前实在不值一提。他轻易就施展治愈术将伤口治好了。在德隆看来，荨麻强烈的攻击性或许正是源于它下锅后鲜美至极的味道吧。只可惜随身带着的调味料有限，也只能随便将就着烧了。不过，当听说席多带了盐和胡椒后，德隆大为感动。用所有的材料炖了一大锅菜，二人围篝火而坐，开始享受忙碌的工作中难得的小憩时光。

席多扯掉缠绕在小腿肚上的水草，把鞋子放火堆旁烘干，狼吞虎咽个不停。虽然这顿艰苦的晚饭没有半点荤腥，席多照样吃得津津有味。然而，当德隆忽然提到了某个话题，席多吃饭的兴致就立刻消退得无影无踪了。

“不知道在翁布罗内河流域调查的苏洛大人和许普斯大人有没有什么发现。”德隆早就吃好了。他盘腿坐在一边，手持树枝，挑着篝火，好让火烧得更旺些。明媚的火焰在他眼底跳动。“他俩也好，某位大人也好，任何人也好，都比我们两个轻松。席多，你知道吗，我常想着一件事。要是能试试看乘龙在天空飞翔是什么感觉就好了。”

“人各有命。以我们的级别只能脚踏实地。”席多边嚼着菜边郁闷地说，“不过，眼看时间已不够用、任务却毫无进展的这个时候，真恨不得自己跟猎豹一样能有四条腿啊。哎呀，但是呢，”他突然想起什么而耸耸肩，“失去契约龙陪伴的某个大人似乎也跟我们一样，只好靠自己的双腿喽！”

德隆听他说完，笑了起来，“你说那个红发小子脑袋里装的到底是什么啊？”

“这我怎么知道呢。”席多喃喃，“反正不是稻草。”

“那也差不多咯！”

私下里，二人对阿尔斐杰洛的称呼可以说非常的不上心。首席上任不久，寸功未立，根基浅薄，地位不稳，而席多和德隆都是资历深厚的密探。当面时会表现得恭敬只不过是出于对阿尔斐杰洛力量的忌惮罢了。一旦脱离他的掌控，就可以毫无顾忌地拿他开玩笑。席多和德隆对阿尔斐杰洛目前的态度是很不屑的。

会想出那种荒谬的、简直像是要故意折磨人一般的调查手段的首席，实在是难以使人对其产生好感。那个男人，充其量也只是魔力量比较丰厚，外加脸长得好看罢了。指挥毫无章法，也想不出任何有效的应对措施，企图以空想来解决实际问题……阿尔斐杰洛的处女秀在二人眼里可谓是丑态百出。不过这也难怪。一上手就接下如此沉重的担子，恐怕他早就大脑一片空白，只能胡乱地对他们发号施令吧。那样一个绣花枕头般的毛头小鬼，本身就不值得早已为龙族卖命多年的德隆和席多二人信赖或追随。也许尼克勒斯早就看准自己的主人是个不成器的庸才，这才会早早地弃他而去吧。

“听说龙术士有一门被称作‘幻影’的绝学，能使他避免在累倒前腿断掉哦。”德隆开口。

“幻影……那真是个好东西。”席多说，“不过再怎样也总有脚沾地的时候吧。”

“是啊。那是肯定的。”

“所以他的鞋子八成也得废。”

“那真是可惜，你看那小子平时多么注意打理他的穿着啊。”

“哎呦，你可得小点声。要让他听见了可要怪我们没用‘首席大人’的敬称呢！”

“哈哈，那只是对你而言吧。毕竟他没那样要求我呀……”

本应受到尊敬的首席却成为二人吃饭时的嘲弄对象。在拿远在他处的阿尔斐杰洛肆意地开了通玩笑后，德隆和席多不禁捧腹哄笑成一团，在这种时候也顾不上潜藏在夜晚旷野里的危险了。

笑了一阵，席多觉得有点热了，往后拉开兜帽。他终于吃完了他的那份。美味的晚餐总算稍微扫除了些五日以来昼夜不停的奔波带来的疲惫。伸手摸摸，湿透了的靴子已经差不多干了。席多把鞋子穿好，拍拍灰，起身收拾行装。德隆灭了篝火，施了点增强夜间视力的魔法来应付突然变得昏暗起来的视线。二人再次上路。伸手不见五指的漆黑小道，带着他们走进一片荒树林。

尽管嘴上对首席交付的这项难以理解的使命充满了抱怨，但他们还是没有彻底放弃寻找。唯一支撑着席多和德隆老实干活的，恐怕就是阿尔斐杰洛身先士卒的精神了吧。

阿尔斐杰洛在过去的五天没睡过一天好觉。真不知道他是怎样时刻保持着清醒和斗志的。是吃了什么药，还是……？不管怎样，正是年轻的首席的这股凡事都带头亲力亲为的强大精神感染到了两名密探，才让他们得以坚持至今。

气温随黑夜的加深逐渐下降。阴森的风吹得树影幢幢，犹如狰狞的钩爪。不过，早已习惯了野外险恶环境的二人根本不惧在广袤的黑荒上行走。

突然——德隆感到一股冰冷且对他毫无好感的莫名之物的目光，这目光好似在监视自己。他的眼角余光瞄到一道阴影穿过树林，随即又消失不见。树枝在风中微微悸动，伸长木头手指，彼此搔抓。德隆张口想出声警告，看见席多对他摇了摇头，示意自己也感觉到了。身为术士的他们有着比一般人更加敏锐的感官。那到底是什么呢？一只鸟？月光照在地上的反光？还是……异族？在不禁为自己的疏忽大意感到懊恼的同时，相称于龙族密探这重身份的战斗素质促使他们立刻摆出备战的架势来。

可是，当德隆和席多意识到未知危险的迫近而赶紧准备攻击咒语的念诵时，引起二人不安的对象早已经出现在他们身后了。静默得如同陵园一般的树林没有任何动静，那人只是远远地望着已将警觉提到最高的两名密探的背影，一言不发。这至少证明了三件事。对方应该是二者熟识之人，且压根就没有要隐藏自己也没有要动手的意思，除此之外，他既然能悄无声息地接近，那他的实力应该远在二者之上吧。

“……”

回过头的二人倒抽一口冷气，望着忽然自林子暗处冒出、站到他们背后的那道阴影。那是道令人过目不忘的阴影。发丝绚丽如枫叶，双眸高雅如紫罗兰，肌肤白皙如乳汁。

德隆颤抖着念出他的名字，“阿尔斐杰洛大人……不，首席大人。”直到纠正自己叫出正确称谓的那一刻，德隆的心才稍稍安坦下来。

“您怎么连招呼都不打一声就突然出现了啊，可是把我俩都吓坏了。还以为是敌人呢。”

席多边说边配上了一个弯腰致礼的动作。德隆稍后也学他的样子，朝阿尔斐杰洛鞠了一躬。

阿尔斐杰洛静静地朝这两人看了一眼。他的鞋子和袖口处遍布着大量潮湿的泥泞，典型的下过水的样子。

“礼节什么的就免了吧。这会儿倒是能恭敬地叫我首席大人了啊。”

“那个……”

德隆和席多面色尴尬起来，互相对望着。

他都听到了？他们之前的对话……这个男人早就一路尾随着他们了吗？

阿尔斐杰洛并没有因为自己沦为下属吃饭时的嘲笑对象而发怒。老实说，他已经一天一夜没合过眼，早就累成一沾上枕头就能睡着的状态，而今支撑着他站在这里、并让他无视一切讥讽和嘲笑的力量，便是尽快完成任务的动力。在过去的几天里，不断地释放自我催眠的魔术用于吝啬的小憩。为了避免睡过头，每次都强行设定醒来的时间为两小时后。忽略催眠术对身体造成的不良损害，一味地持续着奔波。可以说为了这次的任务阿尔斐杰洛已经拼上性命了。

他径直走向保管水样的德隆，“有什么发现吗？”

“还请您过目。”德隆乖乖地掏出小布包，打开，把数个盛放着水样的瓶子呈给他看。

阿尔斐杰洛仔细检查所有的瓶子。大部分都是清亮透彻的水，只有其中的一个瓶子里的水有些白色混浊。

“这里头的水是从哪儿捞来的？”阿尔斐杰洛摇晃着混浊的瓶子。

“这是席多从阿尔诺河下游取来的。”

“河的下游……到底应该溯流而上，还是顺流而下呢？不管怎样，阿尔诺河流经的城市能找到我们一直在找的那些东西。”

席多摸着下巴朝阿尔斐杰洛手中的瓶子看了一阵后，问道，“为什么？就凭水里的盐吗？”

“盐？”

“对啊。这一带的河多盐。盐分沉淀在了水里，就成了这样。”席多急促地笑笑，“哪有真正清澈的水呢。”

“你确定？”

“确定。您要是不放心，我就尝一口给您瞧瞧？”

席多边说边把手伸进瓶口，然后将被水沾湿的手指放入嘴中，在舌尖上点了一点，细细品味着。

“我估摸得果然没错。只是普通的盐。”

为了证实席多的说法，阿尔斐杰洛也跟着尝了一口，嘴里立刻出现咸咸的味道。他忧郁地叹了口气，默然不言，眼睛依旧盯着瓶中的水。

德隆趁他思考之际，上前问道，“首席大人，您能跟我们明说您是靠什么作出刚才那个判断的吗？”

由于能力受到质疑而闷闷不乐的阿尔斐杰洛不快地下拉着嘴角。

“虽然您交代的事我们必当尽心尽力地去做，也不该有任何疑问。但……恕我等实在愚钝，对于您目前正在做的事情，还希望大人您能够指教一二。究竟为什么要到荒山野地去打水呢？不知道的人还以为我们是抓不到鱼的蹩脚渔夫呢。”

席多机警地说。他打趣般的话语稍稍扫除了阿尔斐杰洛的一丝不快。

“我在找残留在水中的‘雷压’的痕迹。”

听到首席一本正经的回答后，德隆明显吃了一惊。倒是席多好像在欣赏一出好戏似的津津有味地笑了起来。

“愿闻其详。”

“苏洛曾说变回本体的达斯机械兽人族大量聚集在一起时，会使空气弥漫着一股很严重的灰色雾霭。就是他的话启发了我。”阿尔斐杰洛看着席多解释道，“异族携带的雷压是一种放射性能量。有某种物质从他们的身体放射出来，弥散在了大气里。这物质也许很难用肉眼看见，也感觉不到，但是大自然不会骗人。只要那些物质经过，就一定会留下痕迹。”

“您指的是异族携带的雷压放射出了一种有迹可循的物质，这物质就遗留在水里？”德隆谨慎地问。

“没错。只要找到雷压残留物的痕迹，就能知晓异族在哪里出没过了。”

“真是那样就好啦。”席多吹了声口哨。

阿尔斐杰洛无法对席多的揶揄加以回嘴。事到如今，所有的努力尽付诸流水，任务任务进行到这里对自己而言已是无可辩驳的失败。难道自己赌错了方向吗？

从第四天开始他们就一直在忙碌于调查附近一带的流域，如今已经入夜，等明天太阳升起就是第九天了。烦恼于任务结果和自身前景的阿尔斐杰洛深深叹了口气。三人的沉默加重了气氛的尴尬。突然一阵轰鸣声在他们耳边响起。不仅如此，这仿佛要撕裂黑夜一般的轰鸣声还在周围掀起了强劲的剧风，像巨浪般几乎要把林子里的树木都给折断。

“怎么回事……什么人？！”

密探们惊讶地喊出声，往后退了数步。然而足以让二人发出惊叫的事态却没有出乎红发首席的意料。阿尔斐杰洛一脸坦然的表情，正视树林被刮得东倒西歪的前方。在三人面前突然出现的身影是早在数秒前就被他的感知力洞察到的伙伴，那正是结束了对翁布罗内河的调查赶来和众人汇合的苏洛及其契约龙许普斯。

许普斯在苏洛跳下安然落到地面上后，从龙形的本体变回了人形。刚才的剧风就是他以巨龙之姿从高空降落时引起的。而他庞大的身躯更是压垮了周围好大一片树枝。

苏洛会出现在这里，一定是有什么事要告知众人吧。如果没有发现，他必然会沿着河流继续找下去的。

而事实果真就如阿尔斐杰洛所想，苏洛一下来就把手里的几个瓶子示意给三人看。

“来看看我发现了什么。”

本应清澄透明的水中都有着非常严重的白色沉淀物，其浑浊的程度叫人无法忽略。

“翁布罗内河没有问题，支流也一切正常。倒是拐去利古里亚海调查的时候发现了古怪。我心想海洋也属于水的范畴，不能放过，就让许普斯带我过去看看。果然有所收获。利古里亚海沿岸的水样都有类似的白色沉淀。我和许普斯沿海岸线从南向北仔细搜索，发现越是靠近某个地方的水，里面的混浊物就越是严重。”

阿尔斐杰洛被这一结果惊呆了。他反复查看苏洛带来的水样。其中一个水样已经如同牛奶一般了，其余的几个颜色更浓，就好像在牛奶中掺杂了肮脏的异物似的，混合着很多细小的颗粒。

“最靠近那一带的城市是——？”

“比萨。”苏洛确定无疑地答道。

“终于有结果了吗……”阿尔斐杰洛难掩喜悦，近乎呻|吟般地说道，“这就对了。只要顺着这条线索摸过去，就应该能找到潜逃过去的达斯机械兽人族新的巢穴了。”

“我和主人还在海上遭遇了一场大雨。那场雨让我有点在意。雨水并非无色透明，而是好像掺着硫磺一般的浅黄色。不但颜色变浓，连润滑感也增强了。”

“许普斯，你看清楚了吗？”

听到阿尔斐杰洛的问话，许普斯不屑地笑了笑，“龙族的眼睛是不会看错的。”

“连降雨都出现了问题吗……”

许普斯的补充让阿尔斐杰洛更加坚信自己摸对了方向。不过在场却有人提出了异议。

“水是一直在流动的。就这样轻易地下定结论是不是有些武断了？”

阿尔斐杰洛用一种奇怪的严肃表情紧盯着席多，用盖过他的声音向他发问，“那么雨水的异常要如何解释呢？”

席多闭嘴不说话了。

阿尔斐杰洛望着哑口不言的密探，分析道，“降雨会呈现为黄色，其原因八成是被某种放射性物质侵蚀导致的。我要是没猜错，这些物质就是异族身上携带的‘雷压’在大气中形成的沉降物。古里亚海海水的颜色及降雨的变化应该是雷压的放射造成的。基本可以判定异族的大军在离开锡耶纳之后逃到比萨去了吧。”

听完阿尔斐杰洛的结论，德隆忽然换上了一张特别殷勤的脸孔对着他。“大人，您从一开始就觉得附近的水源不正常吗？还是您在地质方面有所研究？”

“怎么可能。但正巧托斯卡纳地区有数条很大的河流。从水着手调查是最简单的，这是理所应当的吧？”阿尔斐杰洛摇头笑着，“我也只是瞎摸乱撞罢了。不过看来这条路是走对了啊。”

在拥有河流的土地上对水进行调查确实是掌握施法者位置的捷径。可以说，水不但是施法的良好媒介物，更是容易暴露术者行踪的一面镜子。通常，术式残留物的痕迹会遗留在水中，要过好一段时间才会彻底消失殆尽。从水入手调查的确是最简单的方法。然而，对于在这方面尚没有任何经验的阿尔斐杰洛来说，他能奇思妙想地将这一方法运用到搜查达斯机械兽人族的行迹，也是他不凡的洞察力和不俗的魔导才华的一种体现吧。此刻不要说低阶级术士的德隆和席多了，就连同属于龙术士阶级的苏洛都只能拜服他的能力。

不过，在阿尔斐杰洛的心中，对这次的任务已经有了新的认识。这任务一定比自己想象中还要难上许多。找到敌方窝藏点，互相进行较量，一举击溃——原本抱着这样单纯的想法的阿尔斐杰洛，如今却要像个地质学家那般进行一板一眼、毫无优雅可言的调查。这叫人难以忍受的苦差简直不像龙术士应该做的。尽管终于取得了成果，但是阿尔斐杰洛却一点也高兴不起来。为什么作为首席龙术士的自己，要在荒郊野岭进行这种乏味的水质调查，以致于几天几夜都不能痛痛快快地洗个澡，再好好地睡上一觉呢？如今在阿尔斐杰洛的心底不仅积存着一股挥之不去的屈辱感，更是对令人捉摸不透的这支异族势力有了更深的顾虑，一种忌惮和憎恨混杂的情感。

“这几天的辛苦总算有了回报呢。虽然只是不得已而为之的方法，但如果仅用下策就能将问题解决，那所谓的上策也没什么了不起的。现在就要到比萨城去吗，首席大人？”

德隆的一席话拉回了阿尔斐杰洛神游的思绪。

“时间所剩不多。即刻出发，争取在天亮前赶到。费了那么多天，终于让我看到了像样的成果，只有敌人的首级方可消除我心中的愤懑。”

“稍等。首席大人，敌人的数目可暂时无法确定啊。有哪个傻瓜会直愣愣地冲过去的？如果比萨真是异族老巢的话，那在攻进去之前，必须做好万全的准备才行。还不知道在前方等着我们自投罗网的灰色食人鬼会有多少呢。”

听席多这么一说，阿尔斐杰洛沉默下来。要自己如此伤神的对手绝对是不可小觑的对手。苏洛也说过在许多年以前盘踞在托斯卡纳地区的达斯机械兽人族是一股不小的势力。所以正面强攻这种行为，就算有两名龙术士一同前往，也无异于自杀。

“那你的意思是——”

“老办法。由我和德隆扮作市民潜入，暗暗查访。这本来就是密探的工作。”

席多的稳重也是有道理的。但阿尔斐杰洛却将他的提议视为阻挠。这家伙似乎总有意无意地阻挠着自己……究竟为什么会有这种错觉呢？

“可我们没那么多时间。”阿尔斐杰洛几乎是没有斟酌就断然拒绝道，“微服私访也好，直接开战也罢，所有的人都要一起行动。”

阿尔斐杰洛的态度非常坚决，席多也不能再反驳了。一旁的德隆静静地恭听他的命令，额头低垂着。似乎在这位极有主张，并且心思敏捷，聪颖过人的首席面前，任何反对的声音都是没效果的。阿尔斐杰洛的身上有一种天生的气质，让人不得不臣服的霸气。即使是像席多和德隆这样的老资格密探，都只能一边赞叹他的智勇双全一边顺从地任他调遣，而没办法说一个不字。两名密探心境上的变化，似乎连一旁的苏洛和许普斯也感受到了。

将众人的沉默理解为服从，阿尔斐杰洛抬手一挥，“接下来的目标是比萨。阻挡着我前行之路的那些灰色恶魔啊，我要把他们杀得一个不留！”

“……”

被如此雷厉风行的龙术士盯上的敌人会有怎样的下场呢？席多这么想着，不禁对潜藏在比萨城中高枕无忧的达斯机械兽人族感到了无比的同情。

 

XLIII

 

——最终，他们的确有所收获。

“VENUS，VENUS，VOTH HIN KRUZiiK Bah.  
（维纳斯，维纳斯，其光烁烁。）  
Wah DiiVON FIN TiiD，Wah DeiN FUS MahFAERaaK.  
（光阴流逝，力量长存。）  
Fah HIN KOGaaN MU DRaaL，MU LOST Wah DeiN ROH.  
（籍汝福祉，平等交换。）”

这样庄严而冗长的咒文曾响彻在托斯卡纳的上空。

借由其他天体对地球的引力，穿梭于不同的空间。从同一维度的某个坐标点瞬间移行至另一个坐标点。

会做出如此的牺牲也是情非得已。即使不分昼夜、跋山涉水地赶路，也难以在天亮前来到目的地。为了节省时间，阿尔斐杰洛不惜用上了被称为“空间转移”的秘术。

能驾驭着许普斯御空飞行的苏洛自然不必担心。可是连“幻影”都不曾学习过的德隆和席多这两个家伙可是会严重拖到自己的后腿。没有契约龙协助的阿尔斐杰洛在不得已之下只能启动这项唯有龙术士才能掌握的秘术。

维纳斯是罗马神话中的爱神，是金星的守护神。从金星的引力中攫取能量，实现不可能的转移。冲破空间的阻碍从佩萨河的下游抵达比萨郊外，前后连半分钟也没有，这立竿见影的效果简直可以称作奇迹。

“空间转移”有三项指标依赖于对天体的正确选择：距离的远近、降落地的精确度及陪同的人数。本来借用水星的引力就可以实现的这次并不算太遥远的转移，却因携带了其他三人，而提升为金星。

要慎重地抉择天体的大小，是考虑到行使这一颠覆常理的大魔术后必须承受的代价。遵循能量守恒的定律，施法者本人将被扣除与天体本身围绕恒星的公转周期所等同的寿命。二百多天的寿命就这样永远地离开了阿尔斐杰洛，被消耗在了能量守恒原则里。这还是阿尔斐杰洛成为龙术士后首次施展这一绝学。他在边念诵龙语边施展法术的时候几乎没有一丝一毫的犹豫和顾忌，在带着德隆和席多一起穿梭时空的时候也没有一丝后悔。其实阿尔斐杰洛并不知道金星绕太阳公转一周的确切时间，隐约只记得不超过一年。在他眼里，自己早已拥有近乎无限的寿命，眼前抵上的这些只不过是不痛不痒的小损失罢了。

地面上铺设着回路异常复杂的银色六芒星魔法阵。站在法阵里的人都将享受这一免费而又动人心魄的空间旅行。阿尔斐杰洛的才能确实无人能及。通常很少会有龙术士去主动施展这个要消耗自身命数的魔法。而在那些不在意寿命亏损的龙术士中间，一般也只会让自己一人出入。“空间转移”是只允许初学者一人往来的秘技。所携带的人数越多，就越能体现施法者的技术精湛。这次，陪同阿尔斐杰洛离去的共有四人，远不止两名密探。为了不浪费时间，他还邀请了苏洛和许普斯，省去了他们高空飞翔的路程，避免因脚步不统一而造成的无法迅速会合的窘状。繁杂的咒语吟唱完毕后，只过了一秒，众人便发现周围原来的场景已经从黑压压一片的树林变成视野开阔的平原了。

月亮依旧高高地挂在天上。时间没有任何耽搁。看情形，这里似乎是比萨城的郊外。往西远眺，能看到远方的城市还在朦胧的月色下静静地沉睡着。

被阿尔斐杰洛一行人瞄准的目标是一座依傍于利古里亚海岸建造的港口小城。当来到位于佛罗伦萨西北方向的海滨城市比萨以东两英里外的城郊时，众人并没有贸然进城，而是停下来歇息片刻，商议潜到城市后的具体行动。就在静待的一刻钟时间内，一股不同寻常的气息被阿尔斐杰洛感知到了。

皮肤好似触及毒|药一般的刺痛，但周围什么也没有，自己什么也没碰到。

“这气息是——？”

当阿尔斐杰洛用确认般的目光回头朝苏洛看过去时，后者正用认可的眼神和他对视。龙术士卓越的感知力，早已自发地将附近有敌人出没的信息呈现给了二人的大脑。

原来如此。就是这种感觉吗？阿尔斐杰洛压抑着内心的兴奋。

——“只有当你亲身遭遇到一个达斯机械兽人族，你才会知道那是怎样的感觉。这就跟你在远距离外感应到另一名术士身体携带的魔力的那种‘与自身不协调的异样感’是一样的。”

不禁在这时候想起了奥诺马伊斯的教诲。

闭上眼睛，用心去感受。这不是术士的魔力，是从前的自己从未感受过的一种能量。

不会错的，这就是“雷压”。达斯机械兽人族一定就在附近的某处了。

从雷压的量判断，敌人数目会有多少呢？具体位置又在哪里？阿尔斐杰洛对此没有经验。他必须确切地看到。

不过这对作战经验丰富的苏洛来说实在没什么难的。

“充其量只是一个传令官，比杂兵强不了多少。这种程度我可以轻松搞定。”

以力量的强弱，达斯机械兽人族可划分为将军、先锋、传令官和普通士兵四档。而比将军更厉害的则是“王”的级别。

身为第二和第四等级的术士，感知力不如龙术士那般优秀的德隆和席多此时还处于浑然不知的状态。因此当听到苏洛生冷的话语后，立刻警觉起来。

“是异族吗？”二人压低声音问。

“在那里——”

许普斯的超强视力使他看到了远处的低地有一个被植物的阴影裹藏住的透露出不祥之气的灰色身影，以及伴随着悉悉索索的咀嚼声呈现在月光底下的惨不忍睹的画面。

一只生物，在地上蠕动着。之所以说蠕动是因为那东西正趴在地上大口大口地吃着什么。

脖子伸得老长，两手抓着肉块，往嘴里塞。从众人的角度还能隐约看见其嘴部的变异。由于食欲得到满足而兴奋难耐，驱使人体过度地变形，导致肉体持续崩坏。手臂和爪子伸缩自如。暴凸的双瞳闪耀着嗜虐的光芒，泛灰的体表浮现出灰色的血管，向前突出的下颚处长着明显的裂唇，露出满口尖利的牙齿。那的确不是“人类”应有的形态。只能说是一种近似于人的异形吧。

为方便进食而进行不完全变身的异族并没有展现其原有的巨大本体，但身上的“雷压”已经从变形的躯壳向外释放。这股能量将敌人吸引了过来。

“——”

躲在制高处，将异族进食这一幕尽收眼底的众人皆是屏住呼吸，一脸凝重。席多在目睹这惨无人道的场景后更是脸孔发白，愣了好一会儿都没缓过神。类似的场面他早就见过许多次了。可情感似乎与见到的次数无关。异族吃人的画面所造成的冲击依然存在。

再仔细看，能从体貌特征判断出那应该是个男人，正确的说法是伪装成人类男性的达斯机械兽人族，其丑恶的形态俨然就像被画在怪物图鉴上的妖魔。似乎是对阿迦述王的“禁食人敕令”心怀不满，饥|饿难|耐的这个异族竟偷偷摸摸地独自到城外找寻食物来了。不知是哪个运气不好的家伙成为他魔爪下的牺牲品。草地上有死者滴落的鲜血，那悲惨的尸体早已残缺不齐，连性别也分辨不出，大部分都已被吞入埋头享用着美餐的异族口中了。几截断在地上的残肢坦然地躺在惨白的月光下，沾染着死者的血液及凶手的唾液，就像堆积在屠宰场角落的骨肉废料。在它们上方，从“男人”喉中发出的那好像嚼牛肉一样的声音听起来实在令人惶恐至极，无时无刻不在叩击着众人的心门。这就是阿尔斐杰洛自从师承奥诺马伊斯、成为龙术士后经历的最触目惊心的一刻：野蛮，丑陋，残忍，粗鄙，破败不堪，而又臭不可闻。

这个时候出手也已经晚了。受害人早就命丧黄泉。要为他报仇吗？

当异族吞掉最后一块肉，阿尔斐杰洛才终于知道被他吃掉的是怎样的一个人了。这是因为被异族吃掉的人类的身体可以被异族重新具现。吃掉被害者的大脑以后，就可以再现其生前的记忆和思考模式，以被害者的身份生活。还有种说法，如果异族吃掉的是拥有超能力的术士，那么连复制术士的能力这样的事也能办到。

异族的身体一度臃肿起来，肿胀得令人恶心，就像一团不成形的肉块，在十几秒种的重组后终于慢慢恢复成人类的形态。短短的棕黑头发，单眼皮，兔唇，相貌普通，中等体型，一看便知是个农民的人类男子——得到了新皮囊的达斯机械兽人族满足地摸着肚皮从地上站起来。只是如今，外表的淳朴早已不见，取而代之的是阴枭和暴戾。男人的身上还沾着大量的血污，衣服也都撑破了，但外在的面貌已是不会引人发疑的人类模样。唯一的遗憾，是无法再变回去了。异族所能保留的外皮，是只有被他们吃掉的最近的一个人类。

一直躲在这个达斯机械兽人族后面，默默注视着事态的发展的阿尔斐杰洛等人看完了他进食的全过程。结束令人心悸的观察，结果也就不言而喻了。犯案的异族个体就出没在比萨城外不远，这绝对不是偶然。综合苏洛带回来的比萨城沿海一带的水样，已经完全可以确定城内潜伏着数量可观的异族，就是从锡耶纳逃过去的吧。

赌赢了——无论是对雷压残留物去留问题的猜测，还是对经不住人肉诱惑的达斯机械兽人族贪欲的把握。

如今，除开欣慰和骄傲外，在阿尔斐杰洛的胸中还有一抹被称为愤怒的情感在翻滚。这股愤怒就快要变成利剑，向敌人的咽喉刺去。毫无疑问，现在是杀死那头食人的恶鬼、为受害者伸冤的时候。

但……即使胸腔中的怒气再难以消解，这名目不转睛地盯着敌影的红金色头发的男子除了握紧双拳外，没有采取任何行动。

黑暗中，填饱肚子的异族似乎并没有留心到身后有数双眼睛在窥视自己。看着异族悠然离去、没有任何防范的背影，苏洛似乎有了要将之拿下的打算而把头转向阿尔斐杰洛，压低了声音。

“我出手的话，大概只需一击就能分出胜负了。不过，或许你会希望由你出马吧？毕竟是第一次。我就在后面掩护你好了。”

苏洛的好意让阿尔斐杰洛很是感激，但是对于对方的建议，他却摇头笑着拒绝了。

“相信我，苏洛，我的确很想亲身体验击杀敌人的快感，手刃那个恶魔。但——”阿尔斐杰洛松开紧握的拳，朝敌人远去的方向看，“一个人的命不重要。我要通过那家伙钓大鱼。”

 

XLIV

 

——可惜的是，卡塔特首席龙术士的这番话说得再如何雄心万丈，他和他的同伴在比萨城郊的举动，包括己方阵营居然有族人不遵守王的敕令躲在城外捕食的整个过程，都尽数落在了监视者的眼里。

“梵克，你的这双连老鹰都自叹不如的眼睛又看到了什么？”

用沉稳清晰的声音发出询问的人，是阿迦述王座下四将军之一的安摩尔。

在一处风景优美的山丘上修建的华丽城堡中，现在有五个人围坐在阳台的椅子上，一面喝茶一面交谈。分别是四位将军安摩尔，欧蕾丝塔，阿茨翠德和迭让。另外一个是担任着王之“眼”，朝东方远眺的梵克。能将城外卡塔特的爪牙们的行踪掌握得如此精确和及时，正是梵克的功劳。

经过改造的灰色眼睛深陷在眼窝中，虎视眈眈地窥视着刚才所发生的一切。就实力而言，梵克仅是传令官级别，但他锐利无比的眼睛对战局可是有着至关重要的意义。跟踪犯了禁忌的族人进城的两个龙术士，两个密探，还有一个海龙族，这些事梵克都已经汇报给各位将军了。

“必须立刻将此事告知于王，等待王的定夺。”安摩尔丢下这句话便飘然而去。

迭让看着安摩尔离去的身影，抓了抓下巴，嘴里细碎地念叨着，“真是亏他们能找到这里。梵克，领头的是个什么人呐？”

“……是之前没见过的一个龙术士。”

“对那帮家伙的死缠烂打我已经不想再忍耐了。”

梵克慎重地回答后，光头大汉放下翘着的二郎腿，站了起来。他的身后，阿茨翠德也跟着起身。

“别急啊，迭让。安摩尔不是去汇报王了吗？要等下才能知道王的心意啊。”

“哼，有什么好等的，你们难道猜不出来吗？”迭让回头瞪着阿茨翠德，“一定又是一如既往的忍耐和退让吧？真叫人不痛快！”

“不过话说回来，能做到这个地步还真是不简单呢。对于不明底细的敌人我们也不好就这么冲出去吧？可不能轻敌哦。”在又要发生口角的同伴之间，欧蕾丝塔的这番言论适时地缓解了气氛。

“归根结底还是毒虫暴露了我们。王禁止族人吃人果然是有道理的。”和欧蕾丝塔互相交换了眼神的阿茨翠德巧妙地接过话茬，“斑的胆子也未免太大了，公然违抗王的禁食人令，把自身的性命赔进去不说，还牵连其他族人，置族群的整体利益于不顾。等他回来根本无需王动手，我也要好好处罚他！到时候……你可别怪我越权啊。”阿茨翠德看似是在痛斥不守规矩的斑，但他紫黑色的眼睛却时不时朝迭让递去暧昧的视线。

“可不是么。”欧蕾丝塔马上附和道，“和舍生取义的蓝比起来，斑真该好好检讨自己的行为。”蓝是欧蕾丝塔手下的传令官。为了保全族众，他在敌人的严刑下宁死不屈。最终被白罗加虐杀，壮烈牺牲的事迹也是由梵克报告的。欧蕾丝塔曾想救助他，可是王没有应允。

两位将军一唱一和，迭让只能铁青着脸，闷不作声地坐下了。虽然还想申辩几句，但不管怎样，正是因为斑忍不住诱惑到城外吃人，这才使敌人有机可趁。如今一路尾随着斑的敌人已然进城。他们没有贸然进攻，只是谨慎地跟着，在没有彻查出己方的据点前一定会继续留着斑的性命吧？偏偏斑又是从属于迭让的军团。自己的军团内出了这么大的纰漏，身为长官的迭让难辞其咎，也就没什么可辩解的了。

数周前，遭到由龙术士白罗加为首的卡塔特的讨伐小队骚扰的阿迦述王的部众们，在王的命令下装扮成商贩、游客，以欺骗性极高的方式分批撤退，安然无恙地在敌人眼皮子底下从锡耶纳退至比萨。撤退的行动本来是非常成功的。

如今众人所在的城堡是菲利普·德洛卡伯爵生前的别宅，此刻作为这支达斯机械兽人族势力的新据点被族众占据。城堡依山而建，修筑在地势险恶的悬崖顶上，以便于长期坚守。这座位于崎岖险峻的山顶俯瞰众生的城堡除了威风八面的表层外，其实还有不为人知的内里。一条密道通往“地底”。而这所谓的“地底”实际上是指山体内部被挖空后，所形成的类似蜂窝状的庞大而又整齐划一的住宅区。族人按地位高低分配相应的住处。地位较高的族人住在地表的别墅，地位较低的则退至大空洞一般的地下堡垒。

原以为不会被敌人抓到任何把柄，却不曾料到卡塔特会那么快再组织讨伐队过来，并且那么快就识破己方隐藏的据点……这样的打击是将军们难以想到的。

片刻的沉默后，响起了阿茨翠德悠扬的语调。似乎是不想太过打击迭让的自尊心，他转移了话题。

“那群杂碎的内斗没能造成任何伤亡真是太可惜了。要是不小心把谁给弄死了，可就着实有趣了。那样的话那个叫白罗加的男人也算间接替我们除害了吧。”

阿茨翠德所指的是之前白罗加面临调查无果的绝望一度陷入发狂，以一己之力向协助他的其余同伴们发出挑战的事。这样令龙术士颜面尽失的事看来也都逃不过梵克的眼睛。

如果说上次的交锋，阿迦述王布置的撤退计划逼得卡塔特的讨伐队伍险些因失败而内斗，取得了非常不错的成效，可是这一次算怎么回事呢？龙王派出新的龙术士接管白罗加未尽的使命，此人一出马就转变了颓势。虽然其中有运气的成分，是己方出现了害群之马才使局面被扭转的，但无论怎样也不应该进行得如此一帆风顺。对于敌人在短短几天内就把优势掌握在手的现状，就连密切监控着敌方动向的梵克都感到非常吃惊。难道那个人比经验老道的白罗加还要难缠吗？

“这次派来的家伙似乎很不简单。虽然人数不如上一回，而且那个黑头发的男人应该是上次也有参与的龙术士苏洛。不过……果然还是那个满头红发的男人更叫我在意啊。看起来一无所知的样子，却总能抓住重点，想出以流水中积累的雷压沉淀物来定位我方所在处的奇策……”梵克颇为忌惮地说着，“最近这两日总看见苏洛跟他的从者在附近上空盘旋，我就有不祥的预感。想必他们会到这附近巡视也是那男人授意的吧。”

“你说的是那个带头的男人吗？让我瞧瞧。”

欧蕾丝塔娇声要求后，梵克伸手搭在了她的肩上。梵克能在对敌人进行远距离监视时，将自己眼中的景象共享给被他的手触及的人。敌人的长相，举止，动态，此刻都已清晰地呈现在欧蕾丝塔的眼中了。

“脸很陌生呢。那样的家伙，以前从来没见过啊。”虽然说着颇为郁闷的话，但是欧蕾丝塔的目光却闪烁着愉悦的光芒。

“年纪轻轻就担负起任务领头人，还是从龙术士白罗加那里接手的……难道卡塔特选出了新的首席？虽然不是不可能……这么想来，最近肖恩那个屠夫倒的确是很少见了。”

在阿茨翠德歪头思索的同时，想要以出战迎敌来抵赎部下所犯的过失的迭让发话了。

“不管怎样的家伙都无所谓。没理由轻饶上门寻衅的家伙。这次我们一定要主动出击，叫敌人有来无回！”

其实阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔何尝不想去会一会敌方新上任的领头人物，再给敌人来一顿迎头痛击，以泄心中的不平，但是在没有得到王的命令之前，他们也只能避不出战，继续留守在城堡。

“将功赎罪自然是好的，不过还是再稍等片刻吧。”

阿茨翠德的话声刚落下，就响起了重叠的脚步向阳台靠近的声音。

从三位将军立刻离开座位，和梵克一起跪地迎接的姿态看，是有地位凌驾于四人之上的人来访了。

来的人正是扮演着城堡的主人菲利普·德洛卡伯爵一角，同时亦是众人的领袖阿迦述。

“我已经听说了，龙术士又来进犯的消息。这次似乎做得更加露骨了啊。”

没有半句废话，阿迦述直接开门见山地说。毕恭毕敬地跟在王身后的安摩尔，已经在来的路上将梵克截取的情报无一遗漏地汇报上去了。

梵克从地上抬起眼帘，“昨夜还在城东边境，这会儿已经到市中心了。”

阿迦述点了点头，示意众人起身后，慢步移到阳台，眺望山下的景色。微红的晨光笼罩着清新的空气。天很快就要亮了。城市的苏醒，好像预示着避无可避的大战已经不远。

阿迦述双手背在身后，微蹙的眉心盘踞着一丝无法排遣的忧愁，好像因为什么在沉思。长时间的沉默过后，阿迦述突然用冰冷的声音呼唤他的下属。

“诸位，对于屡次前来挑衅的敌人，你们认为应当怎样应付呢？”

不出阿迦述意料，立功心切的迭让抢在其余同伴前开口道：

“抓住机会，主动出击。比萨是我们的地盘。天时地利人和均掌握在我方手中，何况还有压倒性的兵力优势。既然敌人想利用斑顺藤摸瓜地跟踪到这里，我们为什么不装作不知道的样子进行反利用呢？虽然敌人能找到这儿的确很了不起，但以区区几个人的力量向一整支军队发起挑战实在愚蠢至极。对于巴不得前来送死的家伙，哪有不成全的道理？把他们骗过来一个个收拾掉就是了。王，我想不出会输的理由。”

迭让是四将军里思想最古旧、与阿迦述的外交方针最背道而驰的人。他一直都把人类视作自己的盘中餐，认为吃人只是遵从本族的天性。他曾多次在下属面前发牢骚，公然表达对禁食人令的不满。他虽没有直接唆使部下吃人，但在军团中散布激进言论却也是事实。迭让管教无方、致使部下私自出城犯案的罪过，如今只有靠军功来弥补了。

阿迦述默许迭让说完，安静地听着。照他惯有的息事宁人的态度，他应该断然拒绝主张立刻采取行动的迭让的进言。但他并没有。

在眼下这个时候，跟在斑的身后向这边靠近的敌人绝对不可能是仅仅路过而不出手。

比萨，这座依水而建的港口城市是己方阵营在托斯卡纳地区最后的庇护所，几十年来一直都有部队驻守在这里。尽管阿迦述一直叮嘱族众在任何时候都不要轻易变身，但是残存在水里的雷压的沉淀物是不会在短期内完全消失的。长年累月的驻守早就使周围的水域积攒了不少由雷压放射出来的物质。敌人正是巧妙地利用了这一点。

仔细想来，在决定撤退到比萨的那一刻起，自己就从未想过真能万无一失地永远藏身在这里而不被人发现。再好的伪装也迟早会露出破绽，斑的意外只是加快了暴露的进程。阿迦述一边在心底钦佩敌人的智慧，一边浮现出从容不迫的浅笑。那是只会在拿定了主意、并对自己的主意深信不疑的人脸上才会浮现的笑容。

“就照迭让的意思把敌人引过来吧。在那之前决不能打草惊蛇。等敌人接近城堡，就立刻出击击溃他们。不要手下留情。”

“明白。”

接受王令的将军们点点头，纷纷离开，去做战前的部署。是什么改变了王的心意，不再姑息卡塔特屡次三番的挑衅，决定出城迎敌了呢？这种事已经不重要了。

 


	42. 阿尔斐杰洛（23）

XLV

 

斑会溜出城外捕杀农夫纯属饥饿感使然。

约十年前，阿迦述王下达了不许族众捕食人类的严令。“禁食人敕令”刚开始执行时效果并不好。过惯了大鱼大肉日子的族人怨声载道，只当王的命令是一纸空文，恶意屠杀人类的事件依然频繁发生。为推行今后外交路线的新方针及巩固手中王权做打算，阿迦述后来又颁布了“食人食敕令”，要求族人改吃人类的食物。安摩尔军团中曾有位先锋在这道敕令颁布后，依然我行我素，以人类为食，阿迦述得知后，不但处决了他，还勒令安摩尔军团的人分食他的尸首。王严刑峻法的举动震慑了所有人。随后，阿迦述更是趁热打铁地重启了族中废除已久的极刑“鱼鳞处刑”。感受到王的铁面无私、并眼看连四位将军都开始带头试吃起人类食物的族人便再也不敢将王的命令当作耳旁风了。在野外肆意捕杀人类的那种逍遥快活的日子，一去不复返了。

因此，斑这次的举动可谓是冒着极大的风险。人类的食物难以下咽，这几年来受的罪已经太多了。要不是肚子实在饿得受不了了，斑也是决不会铤而走险，出此下策的。

前一秒还是在农场里辛勤劳作的活生生的一个人，在自己下手后就变成了七零八落的残肢和骸骨。人类这种生物在斑看来实在弱得可怜。当不受任何约束地享用完久违的人肉大餐后，斑的心情一开始是很通畅的。两旁是绿意盎然的树丛，中间是通往城市的小径。斑一面哼着小曲一面走在路上，准备按原路返回，装成没事人的样子回到王的城堡。斑虽然因为没人发现自己单独外出后的行踪而在心底窃笑，不过在踏入悬挂着路标的城市边界处的时候却开始踌躇。

自己的面容已经变了，从上一个吃掉的人类的外形变成如今这个看起来老实巴交的农民的模样。光从外貌就可看出是破了戒，犯了吃人的罪。斑的上司是四将军之一的迭让。斑在迭让的军团中，由于和上司志趣相投，脾性相近，因此很受迭让的关照。如果让身为长官的迭让在王的面前美言几句，或许还能保住这条命。可话虽如此，阿迦述当年在料理安摩尔手下的先锋时，可是连半点情面都不曾给予。就连四将军犯错也要受到严惩这样的话，王也不止一次说过。这样看来，只是一介传令官的自己的结局应该是显而易见的。到底要不要回去，务必要好好斟酌了。

于是斑下定决心，沿大道朝市区的反方向走去。说好听点叫保命的这项决定，其实就是所谓的畏罪潜逃吧。

除此之外实在是毫无办法。不这样做而是直接回去的话，一定会被阿迦述王处决掉的。想保全性命不能寄希望于上司的庇护。如今的迭让也已是自身难保了吧。

斑的心中一边翻滚着自救的心绪，一边咬紧牙背向远离城市方向而去。可走出数步以后他又开始犹豫了。倘若就这样一走了之，那自己身负的使命也会一并辜负……要是被“那位大人”知道自己因为害怕而临阵脱逃，无法完成使命，同样没有好果子吃。说不定下场会比接受阿迦述王的惩罚惨烈百倍呢。

“从两边看都是临阵退缩，回哪里去都一样……真要命，这该如何是好啊。”

斑陷入了进退两难的地步，为自己的命运担心受怕着。到底怎样做才是两全之策呢？斑一时间找不到答案，只能愁眉不展地停下脚步，呆呆逗留在原地。

“可恶！”

在矛盾的心情中斑决定还是先回到山上的城堡，再慢慢想办法。就这样，带着视死如归的表情，斑一路向着市区挺进。

——突然，伴随着一阵贴面拂过的风，一个细碎的声音钻进了斑的耳中。

虽然有风声掩饰，但这个听起来像是脚底踩到叶片的声音还是没能逃过斑的耳朵。在路边足可遮住视野的树林里，有什么人潜伏着，对此斑确信无疑。

尽管很想做得隐蔽，只是在不被目标发现的范围内尽可能靠近，不过在斑的眼里，会不慎踩到落叶，发出声响，这种跟踪的水平实在太过业余了。就战斗力而言斑在同族中间并不出众，但在跟踪和反跟踪这方面，却有着毫不动摇的自信。斑所拥有的敏锐和直觉让他成为迭让军团中不可代替的侦察兵。因此，对于此刻只敢躲藏在树木的阴影里偷偷跟在自己身后的鼠辈，他也只是涌起嗤之以鼻的感慨。

面对不明人士的跟踪，最重要的是不能自乱阵脚。在假装没发现的前提下不动声色地保持继续行走的姿态，慢慢等待对手暴露身份。没什么好怕的。听声音，跟踪者只有一个人罢了。

比起拙劣的跟踪手段，更让斑在意的是对方的目的。莫非那人看出我并不是人类吗？敢跟踪达斯机械兽人族的家伙可不会是普通的人类。难不成是个术士？

“来得正好。收拾掉这个不知天高地厚的鼠辈。在阿迦述质问时就可以说是被术士缠上了不得不杀人顺便吃掉的。这个理由一定站得住脚……”

以只有自己听得见的声音暗自低语的斑，在窃笑中默许了追踪者的蹩脚把戏。

步伐可以说是与平时一样的从容和自然。城郊的景色慢慢消失，古色古香的楼房和街道出现在斑的眼前。耐着性子从城郊走到市区，前后花费了一个小时。逐渐高升的太阳早已褪去黎明时分的青涩，火辣而刺眼地照耀着大地。

当前进的路从两旁生长着树丛的乡野小径变成开阔的市区街道时，跟踪者的隐蔽就会变得异常艰难。斑尽可能沿大路直行，避免对方以拐角作为分水岭进行躲藏。在长达数百米的范围里都没有一条支路的大道上，紧跟着斑的追踪者的真实面目终于暴露了出来。

用眼角余光往后瞄去，敌人的模样如今已是显而易见了。

很年轻的男人，一头红发，外形俊俏。红白二色相间的竖条图案加黑色边饰修饰的长外衣、围在脖间的白丝巾、只到脚踝的软皮靴和白色裤袜……虽然袖口和靴子都有些脏，但这副穿着使他看起来更像个演员或剧作家那样的艺术青年，不像个术士。一路尾随自己进城的追踪者，确实就是这个长着张人畜无害面孔的男人。斑是不会弄错的。

敌人的穿着如此艳丽，而周围建筑物的外墙大多是乳白色的，所以再怎样费心隐藏都逃不过斑的眼睛。

不过，如今斑所遭遇的情形也并非完全乐观。判断敌人力量的强弱是个难题，在市中心的街上避人耳目地杀死他又是个难题。早知道应该在郊外解决的。

从双方种族的特性来考虑，达斯机械兽人族对阵人类术士，有一个很不利的先天劣势。达斯机械兽人族不具备对敌人的感知力。他们无法通过术士身上的魔力量来对他的实力进行估算。

就是因为这一点，斑才没有贸然采取行动。但不管怎样，等稍后穿过奇迹广场，再往西走上一英里，就能看见大海了。王的城堡就建造于三面环海的悬崖硝壁上。由此一来，就必须在抵达城堡前处理掉这个麻烦的家伙。斑在心中盘算着对敌之策，就在这时，意外地听到身后的脚步声变得急促起来。

原本始终慢条斯理地跟在后面、和自己保持百米之隔的那个男人突然加快脚步，小跑过来。他究竟想干什么呢？

“不好意思，打扰一下。请问——”

听到这样的叫声，斑假装好奇地回过头。上前和他搭讪的正是那个红头发的男人。

斑的迟疑只持续了半秒。呈现在眼前的是礼貌的谈吐和求助的表情。虽然早就认定对方是在演戏，不过斑并没有急着揭穿。

“你在叫我？有什么事吗？”

“是这样，”男人——阿尔斐杰洛以平和的口吻问道，“我想向您打听比萨斜塔该往哪里走。我是从佛罗伦萨过来的，想一睹比萨斜塔的风采。”

“就在前面啊。”斑伸手指了指，“这城不大，再往前走点路就能看到。”

“能劳烦您带我过去吗？”

“这……”

比萨虽然是一个强大而独立的海滨城市，但整座城的规模却很袖珍。穿过老城区的门，美丽的奇迹广场便映入眼帘。城中所有的经典建筑物紧凑排列在广场四周，半天的时间便可游览完毕。广场的大片草坪上散布着一组宗教建筑，分别是大教堂，洗礼堂，墓园，以及被称作比萨斜塔的钟楼。它们的外墙面均由乳白色的大理石砌成，各自独立但又形成统一的罗马式风格。

因此，当对方提出要自己带路时，斑吃了一惊。其实从二人目前站着的位置往前看，已经能看到塔楼斜斜的身影了。用这种借口接近自己的敌人，未免也太过蠢笨了吧。

可是在阿尔斐杰洛的心中却有另一番打算。

对于自己早就被敌人发现这一点，有着充分的自知之明，认为继续跟踪已无必要，因此大大方方地现了身。眼前的这个异族，是阿尔斐杰洛为了找出盘踞在比萨城的达斯机械兽人族大军的所在地而故意留下的活口，同时又为了不引起对方的怀疑而在实施跟踪前打发了其他的同伴。现在的阿尔斐杰洛，是只身一人出现在斑的身前。

虽然装作普通旅客的样子，不过斑的直觉告诉自己，这家伙肯定不是寻常人物。天已经亮了，堂而皇之地在大街上杀人是行不通的。斑的心中燃起了引他到比萨斜塔，在隐蔽的塔楼内将他抹杀掉的想法。到那时，自己就可以安然脱身了。

“正巧我是那里的管理员。今天是我当班。我和你一见如故，感到很投缘。你要是真想参观就由我带你去吧。”

“那真是多谢了。”

二人相视而笑。斑转过身，作出带领的姿态。没有人能看见，他背对阿尔斐杰洛时露出的阴冷笑容。

在斑的带领下，比萨斜塔已经近在眼前。巧合的是，这座从第三层就开始倾斜的塔，在近来施工的过程中不知为何塔身倾斜的程度逐渐增加了。政府担心钟楼倒塌，因此停止施工，对外的游览也早就关闭。尽管派出了由众多专家组成的维修队，但塔身倾斜的问题始终得不到解决。现在的比萨斜塔已处于半废弃的状态了。阿尔斐杰洛并非本城人，对这些事自然毫无所知。斑却知道得很清楚。如今时间尚早，维修的工人还没上班，因此附近冷冷清清的，一个人都没有。这就是为什么斑能在没有任何人打扰的情况下带阿尔斐杰洛过去的原因了。

沿螺旋的楼梯向上攀，还不忘开口介绍。斑抱着既然演戏就要把戏做足的想法，将自己知道的有关这座著名的倾而不倒的钟楼的所有小故事都告诉了阿尔斐杰洛。阿尔斐杰洛饶有兴趣地听着。当到达最上层的时候，在前面带路的斑停了下来。

“差不多该到了摊牌的时候了吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼睛没有迷茫，只是用兴致勃勃的眼神凝视着停下脚步、面向自己的斑，低语着。

“摊什么牌呢？”斑也凝视着他，“不知道你在说什么呢。对这里的景致不满意吗？”

“怎么会呢。让我不满意的是你拙劣的演技。”

“你到底在说什么啊？”

“别装了。在决定跟踪你以前就知道你是个怎样的货色了。接下来还有什么把戏？赶快给我亮出来。”

在阿尔斐杰洛清爽的嗤笑过后，斑也跟着笑了起来。

“哼哼哼……”

抬起一只手，捂住面部，克制不住想要狂笑的冲动的斑似乎很开心地低声笑着。他周身的气息也随着那断断续续的危险笑声逐渐改变了。

“这么想看的话，就让你见识一下好了！”

嘎吱一声。这个声响是从斑扭曲的背脊发出的。

阿尔斐杰洛静静地看着，在他身前那人类外形的身躯爆裂成了两半，然而从四分五裂的人体内部喷射出来的竟然不是内脏和鲜血。

斑的身体正在崩溃，犹如麦穗一粒粒剥落表皮，露出他身为达斯机械兽人族的本来面目。

那是无数条深灰色的蛇纠缠在一起——不，应该是类似乌贼的触角将那奇异生物的身体整个包裹起来。那些与阿尔斐杰洛腰身一般粗细的触角瞬间伸展开来缠绕在斑的身上，粗暴地开始改造他的身体。

触角在片刻的紧束后迅速散开，须臾间迸发而出的雷压的洪流，衬托出那庞大的形体。

与龙族在人形与龙形间自由切换的变形术截然不同的达斯机械兽人族的变身，不但不具有任何美感，这极端恐怖的场面更是让人魂飞胆颤。阿尔斐杰洛还记得自己第一次目睹龙族变形的场景。那是在佛罗伦萨郊外，变回火龙形态的吉芙纳。当时留在心里的震撼和敬畏感，阿尔斐杰洛至今仍没有忘却。然而异族的变身……同样的夸张，荒唐，离奇，不合情理，并带来同样的敬畏感。只是其中“畏”的成分要远大于“敬”，还连带着勾起了一阵想要呕吐的欲望。就连见过比这可怕百倍的景象、因而镇定到几乎面无表情的阿尔斐杰洛，面对此景也只能联想到骇人或可怖这样的形容词，而稍稍感到透不过起来。

此刻，那东西正漂浮在半空，脑门几乎要碰触到塔顶。

体型放大了数倍不止，呈不规则形漂在半空的那个东西全身是鸽灰色的，覆盖着坚硬的皮肤，纹理复杂异常，绝不是普通的东西。是机械吗？

灰色，毫无生机、毫无希望、并且非常肮脏的颜色。敌人身体的异变让阿尔斐杰洛瞠目结舌。虽然强壮灵活的双臂犹如乌贼的触手，但是没有双腿也没有臀部，面部的丑陋则更加令人乍舌。嘴部就如鲨鱼的口腔一般，遍布着刀片般锐利的牙齿。在筋脉暴突、表情狰狞的那张脸上，只长着一只巨大的独眼，散发出渗人的精光。

“一直以来，我族都化作人类的外形迷惑人类，吸取鲜血，吞食鲜肉。好久没有以这副面貌示人啦。应该说能见到我这个样子的家伙都成了我的食物，最终变成粪便排出体外。而你将会是下一个。噢噢噢，我真的是好兴奋呐！”

斑大笑起来，好像自己已经胜利似的。锋利的嘴部湿漉漉的，闪耀着光芒。这是在他高声说话时流出的口水。

异族的真身让人无法用语言形容，释放出来的亦只有不折不扣的杀气。阿尔斐杰洛不敢有丝毫大意地盯着前方，将敌人变身的过程看在眼底，记在心里。在异族从人形恢复到本体的那一瞬间，他的确感受到有某种看不见的能量从他的周身爆发。那充满凶险杀气的波动如怨恨的呻|吟声朝外放射出来，刮起了一阵风，风声听起来就像怨恨的呻|吟，让阿尔斐杰洛打了个寒颤。肉眼完全无法看透，可是阿尔斐杰洛还是运用闪电般的感应力觉察出，以斑为中心在塔楼内部涌动着巨大的不可视的能量，正朝四周剧烈扩散。那应该就是达斯机械兽人族天生携带的“雷压”了。眼前这个异族所携有的雷压是什么程度呢？

完成了变身、将真实面貌展露在敌人眼前的斑，也在估算敌人的实力。

“让我猜猜，你究竟是哪个等级的术士？第四等级？第三等级？还是差一口气就能跨入龙术士之列的第二等级呢？”

以斑的实力他顶多只能应付第二等级的末流。如果对手是第二等级中实力超出一般或靠前的术士，那他只能做到勉强全身而退。就是因为这个，在阿尔斐杰洛跟踪的时候，斑才迟迟没有出手。他必须确切地判断出这个红发术士的实力大约在哪个等级。

地面开始有光在闪耀。这光虽是明艳的红色，却非常微弱，也很黯淡。

“就用你的身体来体验我的力量吧！”

代表了卡塔特魔导最高水平的红发首席冷峻地说道。宣告过后，激烈的火花在空中闪现，发出噼啪噼啪的声音。那火花就好像是他一直在胸中翻滚酝酿的怒气。

不过，这并不是阿尔斐杰洛一人施展的火焰术式。

不仅地面放出红色微光，就连空中也被红光笼罩着。而这些光芒的来源，似乎是在斑突然裂开一条缝的身后。

启动“火之术”的阿尔斐杰洛的魔法阵是在地上出现的。火红色的五芒星魔法阵形成的速度极为缓慢。这似乎是术者本人的能力在第二等级以下的证据。

斑深深地嘲笑着敌人那与自大狂妄的口气完全不相称的弱小。他知道龙术士有一门高速吟唱咒语的绝学。最低等级的术士花费一小时准备才能发动的大魔法，那些怪物只需动个念想就能发动了。而需要花那么长的时间在地面布置魔法阵的只会是能力不及第二等级的术士。敌人的火焰魔法必须在立定吟唱、铺设完魔法阵以后方能施展。敌人行动上的迟缓给了斑抢先进攻的机会。这样的好时机是不能放过的。

“少口出狂言了，你这杂碎术士！”

阿尔斐杰洛的双脚不受控制地往后倒退，偏离了还未完成铺设的魔法阵。

从斑的背后放出了如同血染的紫色光环——不，那是和达斯机械兽人族天生的放电本领叠加在一起的，来自只有敌方的人类术士才会操控的火焰。

赤色与紫色的能量波从四面八方侵袭过来，击中了连防御壁都还来不及启动的阿尔斐杰洛。

“……？！”

被闪电与火焰的激流击退出去、背部结结实实地与墙壁发生撞击的阿尔斐杰洛被斑的气势所震慑，出现了细微的喘息声。炎之术式的布置被中断了。尚未成型的五芒星魔法阵带着最后一丝微弱的光晕消失在了地上。

“会放火焰？火焰和闪电交织在一起……为什么会这样？”阿尔斐杰洛不顾伤情的轻重和衣物的污秽，坚定地站直身体。在他的概念里异族会放电，这是他们最平常的攻击手段，但论起引火的功夫，恐怕只有术士同行了。他此时的表情既非动摇也不是恐惧，硬要说的话只是有些迷惑和不解吧。

“啊哈哈哈哈！因为我以前吃过的人中间，就有你的同伴啊！”在足以给人的鼓膜造成创伤的大笑声下，斑开心地道出真相。

原来如此，吃掉术士的达斯机械兽人族吗？

阿尔斐杰洛咬牙沉思的同时，斑在欣喜中掀起了第二波进攻。

因为掌握到敌人实力的概况完全是在自己能够应付的范围，斑的攻击不再留有余地，更加肆无忌惮了。

从斑的背后裂开的缝隙露出泛着钢铁般灰光的触角，在触角边缘释放的闪电与火焰的能量激流形成不可小觑的组合攻击，猛烈地袭向敌人。

可以在瞬间凭借高温将普通人烧成煤球的奔腾的火焰，和能够在刹那间将人化为焦炭的高压电流，在这两股极凶的能量前，仅仅依靠着自身优异的抗魔力而没有被当场烧死或电死的阿尔斐杰洛依旧避免不了被强大的冲击力蹂|躏。被击飞后弹到墙壁落回地面的阿尔斐杰洛的身体伤痕累累，衣服焦黑，他感到呼吸困难，心房震颤，关节处有剧痛感，浑身都处于麻痹的余韵中。在他身后作为缓冲物的石墙也在激烈的碰撞下产生了裂痕。这座本就摇摇欲坠的斜塔在双方激烈的交战下，似乎更加岌岌可危了。

“果然如此啊。如果是稍微厉害一点的术士，这种程度的攻击根本打不到你啊！别说龙术士了，就算是第二等级里面的精英，也能迅速展开魔力盾、防御环这样的东西罩住自身，把我的攻击阻挡在外啊！由此看来你只是个不入流的第三或第四等级的小丑罢了！”

在雷与火交织而成的能量波凶猛的冲击下，阿尔斐杰洛目前的样子简直惨不忍睹。大部分的毛细血管由于经受不住大力的冲击而发生破裂，血沫四下飞溅，使他惨白的皮肤现出一股虚假的红润。冷汗沿额角滴下，混入血沫。艰难地保持着站立的摇晃身影仿佛被淹没在一团血雾中。那张因失血而逐渐苍白起来的俊美脸庞失去了往日的光彩。虽然仍旧依靠强撑的毅力矗立在斑的身前，用燃烧的双眸紧盯着他，但是阿尔斐杰洛如今狼狈不堪的模样已经给不了斑任何威胁，只能引人发笑而已。

“哈哈哈，搞了半天只是个外强中干的废物。低等级的术士真可悲啊！这可是你自己找死哟！”

敌人的丑态完全暴露在自己眼前。斑开怀地持续着停不下来的大笑，痛快地鄙视着他的无能。已经没有任何值得担心的地方了。被自己略施小计，就诱骗到塔中等着被杀的这个男人，充其量就是个华而不实、色厉内荏的窝囊废。

而阿尔斐杰洛好像全然不把敌人的讥讽放在心上似的，用清澈的声音发出低吟：

“没想到竟然碰到了捕食过术士的异族啊……说白了你也不过是仗着别人的功力耀武扬威罢了。”

“死到临头了还这么嘴硬，真不愧是可怜的杂碎术士。”斑对着看起来身负重伤、不得不倚墙而立的敌人进行彻底的自尊心打击，声音欢喜异常，“的确吸收术士的能力能使我们达斯机械兽人族的雷压密度有所增幅，得到不可思议的新能力，但是使自己陷入绝境、成为待宰羔羊的可不仅是我的强大，更是因为你自己的弱小啊！”

在似乎被说得哑口无言的阿尔斐杰洛面前，斑尽情地给予嘲笑，可是又突然陷入了沉默。从刚才起逐渐弥漫在阿尔斐杰洛周围的雾气终于开始升腾起来，向封闭的塔楼各处扩散。

隔离群众，在与异族的战斗中必须做到绝对的掩人耳目，这项保密原则在术士的生存法则里可谓是重中之重。只不过现下铺设的时机……已经不是一般的糟糕了吧。通常而言，结界的铺设工作应该是在整场战斗还未开始前就进行的。

“噢，我知道这些雾气是什么哟。都到了这个时候还不忘架起隐去真相的结界吗？”斑朝四周递去不感兴趣的扫视，“连火焰魔法的魔法阵都来不及铺设的你，居然把时间浪费在这种事情上……哈，我懂了。你也不想自己落败的惨状被旁人看见吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛难受地喘息着。虽然能屏蔽外人的目光的确是好事，可要是自己没有存活的希望，坚守保密原则也只是凭白耗费魔力的愚蠢行为。

“真是失策了。本来是想让你带着我到你们的老巢去的……看来这下是没办法活着出去了啊……”

“啊呀，原来就是你吗？代替龙术士白罗加的职务，紧咬着我军不放的新的任务领头人就是你？真可悲啊！龙王竟派出像你这样不中用的男人。还是说你只是个过来探路的密探？看你的打扮还真是个漂亮的草包哩！不管怎样，被同伴抛弃的你已经派不上用场了。”异族一刻不停地笑着，“还是省点力气吧。停止挣扎就会少些痛苦哦，就像以前的那条可怜虫那样让我吃掉你。”

“……”

斑的这番话似乎给了阿尔斐杰洛很大的打击，使他难以保持直立的身体痛苦地扭动着。在绝望中，他只能拼命提醒自己冷静下来。

无论这家伙怎样挖苦自己都不要紧。事到如今，只有一件事最为重要——

眼角对之前斑领自己上来的楼梯口进行短暂的一瞥后，阿尔斐杰洛下定决心，并于下一秒付诸行动。

可不知是他的这一瞥太过显眼，还是斑对他的打算早有预料，火炎与雷击的二重奏再次响起了。

这股能量波向通往下层的楼梯口蜿蜒而去，截断了阿尔斐杰洛的生路。

“要到哪儿去？啊噢，我是不会让你逃走的！”

阿尔斐杰洛恶狠狠地回头望着阻止自己的斑。深深刻在眉间的那一道道立起的皱纹，显露出他强烈的不甘和气愤。

“啊哈哈哈，你的如意算盘我早就看出来了！就算带你去城堡你又做得了什么呢？被大军虐杀还不如痛快地死在这里。”

斑太过喜悦，根本没注意到自己说漏了嘴。或许在斑看来，现在就算把一两个秘密说给他听也无妨吧。反正这个如蚂蚁般不堪一击的家伙马上就会惨死在自己手里。

“城堡……？”

阿尔斐杰洛的瞳孔有一瞬间的紧缩，难掩脸上的惊讶之情。他一直等待的就是这一刻。

“对啊，你鬼鬼祟祟地在我军身后跟踪了那么久，从锡耶纳追到这儿，不就是为了把我方在比萨的据点查出来吗？现在可是只差一步哦。”

“哦……就差一步吗？”扶墙站立的男人呻|吟出声，“啊，啊，在哪儿呢？那个城堡……”

“不妨告诉你好了。王为族人选择的万无一失的藏身处，就是建在山崖边的那座城堡啊！”

“——”

阿尔斐杰洛还来不及消化这得来不易的情报，斑的笑声又一次响起。

“可惜你再也到不了那里了！”从那张布满锐利牙齿的口腔中，露出势在必得的笑，和如同死亡宣告般的话语。“好了，闲聊就到此为止。对于如此懦弱无能的你，我再也看不下去了。无需悲伤，我会吸走你的全部能力，将它占为己用的！就算是犹如枯井一般的低微能力，我也会好好珍惜的。纳命来，该死的人类术士垃圾——”

“哈，垃圾吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛也笑了。在那一瞬间不禁回想起雅麦斯曾给予自己的屈辱的这位红金色头发的男子苍白的嘴角浮现出名为稳操胜券的微笑，向着频频对自己作出误判的、即将走向毁灭的敌人。

“这个词，时至今日仍是那样的刺耳。如果是从那个家伙嘴里蹦出来的话，还稍微有那么一点让人无从辩驳呢。”

周围的空气逐渐形成一股逆流，搅动起来。从红发首席的身躯四周迸发出来的，是因愤怒而热血沸腾的魔力的大爆发。

“咦？怎么回事？”

斑被阿尔斐杰洛的威严震慑到，瞪大了惊愕的独眼。如今阿尔斐杰洛所展现的气魄和之前完全判若两人。

“还是让我教你怎样用火对敌人处刑吧！”

“不要自鸣得意，杂碎！！”

斑对阿尔斐杰洛的鄙视是真实的。从他的暴喝声判断，他对自己能抵御敌人的攻击有着高度的自信。虽然在短暂的攻防间隙间，斑没有时间去理解那转瞬间就在阿尔斐杰洛右手手背亮起的红色五芒星魔法阵代表了什么含义，但是斑的的确确相信着敌人的进攻不过是小猫挠痒。他以结合了火焰能量的高压闪电迎击阿尔斐杰洛的“火之术”，没有失败的道理。

可是在阿尔斐杰洛从魔力爆发到真正出手之后，斑却连一秒钟都没有忍受得住。自己这边的力量不但被完全抵消吞噬，就连突然伸长朝敌人袭去的双手和背后的触角都在瞬间断裂为细小的灰色肉片，在四周散落开来消失不见。遭到严重打击的斑不由得后退两步，重新审视着在他身前仿佛刹那间变了一个人的敌人。

屹立于体型超出自己数倍之敌正前方的阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角，始终挂着一抹绰有余裕的笑意，就好像胜利在望一般不慌不忙地笑着。在斑的视野里，那个男人如战神般站立着，暴露在破损的衣物外的那一道道细小的伤痕都在顷刻间找不到半点踪影了。只有尚未干透的鲜血仍记录着不久前自己那压倒性占优的一幕幕。

可是现在……攻击被轻易抵挡、还被断去双臂的竟然是自己吗？

斑的神情终于褪去傲慢，有了一丝惊恐。

当然，他并不认为对方会有超过自己的能耐——

“本来想好好消遣一下的，没想到竟是这样的差距。”

——因为自己完全没有朝某个方面去想，所以阿尔斐杰洛这句轻飘飘的话让斑更加惶恐了。

“你这个家伙，怎么可能……”异族混乱地嘶吼着，“莫非你是龙术士？！”

“啊，你真是想多了。我也希望能有个龙族在身侧供我驱使，可惜我只是个第二等级的小人物罢了。当然对付你这种角色还是绰绰有余。”

直到现在仍在演戏的阿尔斐杰洛用轻描淡写的口吻说着谎。

斑紧张地四下环顾。无论怎么看都没在这附近找到有龙族的从者跟随他。看来这家伙没有撒谎。他还达不到龙术士的境界。但眼下斑也顾不得这些了。从那男人双手举过头顶的姿态判断，他是想要再度进攻——

“来吧！战斗的序幕才正要拉开！”

对阿尔斐杰洛来说，斑之前对自己的小瞧恰恰是使其放松戒备的吉兆。扮作实力过于羸弱的对手，对着敌人摇尾乞怜，假装逃跑，运气好的话，说不定能就此引他上套，说出实话。如今自己的目的已经达成，就再没必要隐瞒真正的实力了。

高举过头顶的阿尔斐杰洛的双手掌心，开始盘踞起一股膨大的魔力。这股魔力正在撕扯这狭小封闭的战场内的空气。

敌人似乎在聚敛魔力。他的动作看似随意，也没有任何准备，但是魔力的主人，那始终隐藏在眸子里的杀气却在剧增。

“什么……”周围的异状让斑非常惊讶，“那家伙周围的空间正在扭曲……？不——不对，扭曲的是我的周围？！”

在惊恐中，斑看到了敌人手背上一个新出现的魔法阵。银色，内部图案为六芒星，回路盘根错节，说不出的复杂。这个突兀出现的魔法阵超出了斑的理解范围。

阿尔斐杰洛现在的双眸就如燃烧的冷焰一般，散发着深沉的蓝紫光芒。魔力的输出在他手中达到空前，足以使空间扭转……

扭曲的空间形成三维的圆球，犹如一个黑洞，吸纳着斑的身体，将那庞大的不规则身躯牢牢地锁了进去。

“这是——这是什么鬼东西啊？！”

陌生空间的封锁令人窒息。虽然从还能呼吸的现状判断这并非真空环境，但是斑的心中却升起了不详的预感。

就在斑被切身的体验惊愕到无以复加地步的同时，阿尔斐杰洛却相当游刃有余的样子，发出得意洋洋的低语。

“那个小规模的球型密室，是我割划空间创造出来的。在那里面流窜的能量都是我注入的魔力。如果是低功率的话只是像鞭子一样抽打你的身体罢了。一旦加大功率，就会像你们异族拿高压电流电击人类那般，在超强的魔力冲击下使整个身体连同细胞都被灼烧毁坏，化为焦尸，最终挤压成粒子，粉粹殆尽！”

“……连空间都能扭曲吗？可恶啊！明明只是个不中用的三流术士，为什么、为什么会这种伎俩啊啊啊？！！！”

——不，阿尔斐杰洛的软弱只不过是斑一个人的错觉而已。

战斗进行到这个地步，斑的生命已经危在旦夕。而今，这个理解了敌人的示弱是为了迷惑自己、套出情报的达斯机械兽人族，已经认识到自己无路可逃的事实。尽管在这个时候很想用双手抱住脑袋，痛诉敌人的狡猾，然而他的手臂早就在之前的较量中被敌人斩断了。

“咕啊啊啊……”

阿尔斐杰洛仿佛兑现承诺一般，渐渐加大了魔力的注入量。封闭的球体内的魔力密度已经达到异族无法承受的地步。斑一面痛苦地扭动身体进行最后的挣扎，一面死命地释放电流，想要击破捕获住自己的异度空间。

“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

可惜，斑连绵不绝的惨叫只是更无情地显示出自己的抵抗只不过是徒劳这一残酷的现实罢了。

就在斑以为自己必死无疑的时候，也许是改变了想法，又或许是在制造这个空间的时候就没想过要他的命，不知什么原因，阿尔斐杰洛竟在斑的身体即将被超高密度的魔力摩擦化为焦炭、并分解成粒子的最后关头停止了魔力的输送。斑终于能缓口气了。

“这就是你这家伙的真正实力吗……竟然可以达到如此程度！可是——”一边咬牙切齿，一边抱着最后一丝生存的希望的斑忍不住大声质问着，“为什么不杀我？”

“不杀你？你搞错了吧。”阿尔斐杰洛非常厌恶地吊起嘴角，露出犹如恶魔般残忍的冷笑，同时压低声音，“我只是……想再看一眼第一个死在我手上的达斯机械兽人族的模样啊！”

魔力的输送再次启动。被活活灼烧着的斑，连其身躯外在的机械表皮都无法阻止阿尔斐杰洛魔力的侵袭，他的身体已经从原本的灰色变成黑色，炭一般的颜色。然后，再也承受不住超高密度魔力挤压的球体，终于从内部引起爆炸。斑的身体彻底崩溃了，在重力坍缩中粉身碎骨。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”——这样痛苦的叫声在十秒后再也听不到了。

阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眸子重归平静，瞳中遍布的杀气随着斑的覆灭慢慢退却。

“记住了哟，恶魔。我的名字是阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，卡塔特的现任首席就是我。”

向着敌人被消灭得一丝不剩的尸体发出严肃的宣告，阿尔斐杰洛用怜悯的眼神看着空无一物的异度空间。

彻底干掉敌人后，扭曲的空间在收回魔力的阿尔斐杰洛放下的手中逐渐恢复正常。

以不破坏周围环境为整个作战的大前提，划开空间，将真正的战场和现实世界分离开来，尽可能把建筑的损坏抑制在最小限度。这和龙术士消灭达斯机械兽人族的战斗必须在不惊动外人的情况下进行的大原则是一致的。

这不是阿尔斐杰洛第一次杀人，却是他首次以龙术士的身份替卡塔特手刃异世界的恶魔，在自己空白的光荣簿上增添第一笔。虽然只是个实力很差劲的不知道姓名的异族，不过第一次总是值得纪念的。阿尔斐杰洛想，从今天起，我一定会杀死更多的异族吧。

然而，对这次的胜利，阿尔斐杰洛却没有任何感慨。甚至可以说，除了成功套出敌军据点的秘密外，他还有些失望。诛灭的对象是过于弱小的敌人。在势均力敌的对决中找出对方的弱点一举击杀才是阿尔斐杰洛所向往的。一面倒的战斗实在令他感到无趣至极，缺乏激情。

“……”感受着战斗的余味的阿尔斐杰洛忽然感觉到熟悉的气息悄然无声地来到自己身旁。

“解决了吗？阿尔斐杰洛。”

来人提出这一并不需要回答的问题，正是得知同伴得手后登上塔楼的苏洛。

阿尔斐杰洛转过身，对苏洛点了点头。在决定对那个异族实施跟踪前，他就和苏洛等人分开行动。如今，循着战斗气息找过来的苏洛和许普斯先一步抵达。德隆和席多想必还在往这边赶的路上吧。

苏洛仔细环顾四周。结束的战况逃不过身为龙术士的那双眼睛。

“割开空间封闭成球形，将敌人送进去，以不断注入的魔力的碰擦进行灼烧，并引起空间的崩溃吗？”苏洛好像感到很不可思议的摇了摇头，“竟然使出如此复杂的手法，华丽得简直过了头。那种程度的家伙就算吸食了一两个术士的能量也只是被归于传令官一档的小角色，用龙术士的普通火焰攻击就能解决了。为什么要费那么多事呢？”

总之，阿尔斐杰洛刚才和异族对抗时所使出的是相当上乘的空间魔法。这个才刚刚受封为龙术士没几年的年轻人，对空间魔法的掌控已臻于成熟，达到出神入化的境界。这种境界在龙术士中间恐怕也不会超过半数。对于红发晚辈的资质，苏洛早在初次和阿尔斐杰洛见面时就很认可，只是这些年的分离，使苏洛一直没能亲眼见证他的进步。如今苏洛对阿尔斐杰洛魔法水平的佩服，经过这一战已达到五体投地的地步了。几乎不会有龙术士在初战就使出难以驾驭的空间魔法用于破敌。这男人，不愧是当年自己和卢奎莎看中的奇才。

尽管如此，对于阿尔斐杰洛杀鸡用牛刀的大费周章的作法，苏洛依然感到不理解。

“自从和奥诺马伊斯在最终试练对决后，这还是我头一次在实战中运用魔术啊。接下来要打的都是硬仗，不好好锻炼手感怎么行呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛一边微笑着向苏洛解释，一边打理损坏的衣袖。体内的魔力储备庞大到根本无需任何准备就能自发催动起治愈的魔法。阿尔斐杰洛将全身的伤口都交给极富效率的治愈术处理。

随后，伴随着急促上楼的脚步声，两名密探也赶到现场。五人的讨伐小队集合了。

“那个敌人呢？”德隆急切地问道。在来的路上的疾驰让他气喘嘘嘘。

“杀掉了。”阿尔斐杰洛冷淡地说着，“幸好在他死前套出了异族军队在比萨的窝藏点。”

听了首席的回话，席多面容复杂地凝然转身，朝空荡荡的前方望去。那里正是斑消失的地方。零星的灰色微粒还残留在空气里。

“九天，已经是第九天了吧？终于到这一刻了——”

在四人身前低语的阿尔斐杰洛，平稳地以少见的坚定而冷酷的语气沉吟着。

每个人都看到了他脸上的神情，明白大战就在眼前了。苏洛不作声响地点了点头，在凝视阿尔斐杰洛面容的同时安静地听他说下去。

“现在我们可以给敌人迎头痛击了。苏洛，能准备眺望远方的道具吗？”

“水晶球一类的东西暂时找不到，不过只要有水井或喷泉就行。附近应该能找到不少。”

“那就好。”阿尔斐杰洛点点头，“德隆，席多，为了你们的安全着想就留在稍远的地方观望吧。深入虎穴的事就交给苏洛、许普斯和我。”

“好的。”

密探们双双回答后离去了。阿尔斐杰洛走到塔楼的一扇窗边，向外眺望着。从这里，以加强视力的魔法进行极目远眺，能依稀看到那座在斑的描述下依山而建的伟岸城堡。

感受着密探离开的魔力气息已经足够远了之后，阿尔斐杰洛解除了屏蔽现场的空间结界。周围的雾气渐渐消失。两位龙术士和海龙族男子化作疾风从窗户飞跃而下，离开了寂静的斜塔。

 

XLVI

 

“斑死了。”在三位将军耳边盘旋的是梵克的低语。“他将那男的引到比萨斜塔，意图杀害，却因实力不济而被反杀。看样子敌人似乎已经掌握到我们的位置了。”

“哎，真是太过分了。”阿茨翠德单手支额低吟着，用食指指尖敲打着光洁的额头。虽然得到的是不利的消息，然而在菲利普·德洛卡伯爵名下的这座城堡四楼会议室内的气氛，此时并不显得沉重。

“有什么要紧的，王正希望得到这个结果呢。”欧蕾丝塔似乎并不为斑的死感到难过，在座位上甜腻地笑着。

“的确如此。而且我还侦察到一个有意思的现象。”

“什么现象？”安摩尔把头转向监视着敌人一举一动的梵克。

“那个红发龙术士的身边并没有从者相随。苏洛身边就有他的契约海龙许普斯相伴，而那男人却是孤零零的一人。看来是一开始就脱队了。”

“他的从者应该明白自己的主人要是丧命，他自个儿也活不成吧？”

阿茨翠德表面担忧、实为嘲讽的这句话惹得欧蕾丝塔笑了起来。

“那当然知道啦。”她娇声附和。

在龙术士刚诞生的时候，达斯机械兽人族对宿敌龙族的秘密计划还一无所知。时间的推移使双方交战次数加剧，一个奇怪的现象慢慢浮出水面，被达斯机械兽人族发现了。龙术士——这批与龙族同一立场、突然横空降世的新敌人，每当他们前来讨伐达斯机械兽人族时，多数情况下都会有一位龙族陪同协助。久而久之，达斯机械兽人族逐渐知道了龙族的这群新型武器的秘密——那便是缔结人龙共生契约的双方有一人死去另一个也将丧命。出于保护，从者基本都会如影随形地跟随主人，一起参与战斗。当然，对于这件事的猜测目前仍处于观察期，因为在对抗龙族的战斗中，达斯机械兽人族至今还未能取得击杀任何一名龙术士的成绩。这其中固然有能被选拔为龙术士的敌人大都实力强悍的因素，但也不能排除卡塔特在这方面做得相当谨慎。在分配任务给龙术士之前，龙王首先会派密探取得情报。然后依照任务的难易程度，调遣相应的龙术士。简单的任务交给一人一龙往往就够了，稍难一些的就组织一支人数差不多的小分队，以确保大家都能存活下来。而作为探路灯深入敌穴调查的密探，即使死掉也无所谓。和龙术士及其契约对象对龙族的重要性相比，因实力的低微而不受重视的命贱的密探们，不管死多少龙王都不在乎。

“不管怎样是个好消息。那个红发龙术士的契约龙要是真不在场，倒是少了一个对手。没算错的话，我们真正要对付的也就三个人，对吧？弱小如密探之流基本都是可以无视的。”

阿茨翠德紫黑色的瞳孔流露出幸灾乐祸的笑意，以轻松的口吻对他的同僚说。阿迦述王治下的族众少说也有千余，阻挡在如此威势赫赫的大军身前的只有区区三个敌人，也难怪阿茨翠德在得知己方藏身的城堡暴露后一点都不担心了。事实上，到目前为止，对不久后的战事最终的结果，三位在场的将军都抱着很乐观的心态。

“好悲惨的数字呢。”欧蕾丝塔天真无暇的蓝眼睛朝阿茨翠德直眨，手指转着头发末梢的卷曲，愉快地说道，“敌人的命运已经可以预见了，他们终将为自己的自不量力付出代价。”忽然她又环顾四周起来，满头的卷发随身晃动。“啊，不过，马上就要开战了，到现在都没看到迭让是怎么一回事呢？”

安摩尔拿起桌上的茶杯抿了一口，不由得锁紧了眉。“似乎是王把他叫了过去，有要事交代。”他低声说，嗓音由于喉部的不适而有些变调。从东方引进的茶叶泡的茉莉花茶不管品尝多少次，都是一样的难喝。

安摩尔的话立刻引起剩余两位将军的注意。

“王也对你们下达了密令吗？”

就在阿茨翠德眯起眼睛问道的时候，欧蕾丝塔的询问声也在差不多时候响起。

“果然也跟你们说了吗？”

将军们互相望来望去，都不说话。短暂的沉默过去后，三人终于明白了一件事。

在三位将军不谋而合的态度中，梵克似乎理解了什么。正是因为理解了，他才感到奇怪。早在数小时前，阿迦述王就已向将军们传达了备战的命令。但在这段时间内似乎又一个个地召见他们，进行秘密的谈话。王这么做究竟是为了什么？不管怎样，阿迦述的目的都非常值得推敲。

“原来如此……这才是王真正的用意啊。”安摩尔如同感悟到什么人生哲理一般沉吟着。

就在欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德还在思索安摩尔这话是什么意思的时候，迭让从会议室外走了进来，成为众目所集的焦点。他急促而大力的脚步盖过了周围所有的声音。

“喂，我说你们几个，要准备和那群杂碎开战了，别懒洋洋地坐着啦！”壮汉的吼声比他的脚步更具有侵略性。

会议桌旁的三人站了起来，和他对视着。

“迭让，你知道该怎么做吧？”

安摩尔从正面打量他。毫无疑问地传来迭让粗重的肯定声。

“当然。别小看我。”

“那样就最好了。”

“啊啊，别啰嗦了！”

迭让拿过安摩尔摆在桌子上的茶杯，仰头深吸一大口，喝得里面只剩下小半杯。这茶以达斯机械兽人族的味蕾尝起来又酸又苦，味道无比的怪。喝完他松开手指，任由茶杯落地碎裂。

“好难喝啊！我迫不及待地想要再次啜饮人类的鲜血啦。就拿那个红头发的娘娘腔开刀。喝敌人的血可不算违规！”

“有道理。”阿茨翠德歪头一笑，“我也是难得一次的高度支持你啊。”

“哈，就该是这样！”

此刻，所有人的目光都集中在迭让身上。但是与仅仅只是看着他的欧蕾丝塔、阿茨翠德还有梵克不同，安摩尔眼神的专注，已经超脱简单的注视的程度了。他浅绿色的眼睛在垂直落下的银白发丝的衬托下隐隐发光，安静地凝视着豪情大发的光头同伴，这个否认王，否认王的敕令，否认王的谋略，否认王的信念的同族。

“大人们，”这时候，梵克突然说，“卡塔特的三人讨伐小队即将兵临城外。还请你们速速调兵遣将，出城迎击。”

“来得太好了！既然宾客都到了身为主人怎么能不让人家好好地参观我们为之精心安排的地狱游乐场呢？”噶吱噶吱的声音回荡在大厅。迭让抱起的双拳互相挤压手骨，大踏步向门外走去。“梵克，你就留在此处，继续监视，用你的眼睛好好欣赏我军的胜利吧！”

压抑不住的笑声从迭让的喉咙里传出来。其他将军还站在原地，因激动而不停颤抖的壮汉已经冲出去了。

对于现在的迭让来说，只有敌人的首级才能消除斑给予自己的耻辱。他必须证明自己的能力。哪怕敌人最后不是被他消灭的，最重要的一击也一定要经由他手。

是的，现在的迭让渴望鲜血，比任何时候都更渴望。何况王刚才秘密召见他时，就是告诉他要使出自己所有的力量，决不能轻易就将敌人打发。

“哎呀，就这么冲出去了啊，那个急性子的家伙。”踮起脚尖的欧蕾丝塔看着迭让消失在门外，满面微笑地将视线转向其他两名将军。“所以，具体的作战方案是什么呢？”

“为首的那个龙术士没带从者，在地面陷入缠斗的可能较大。而和契约龙密不可分的苏洛一定会坚持在龙背上战斗。派一些兵力在空中拖住这对主从，再切断袭击者的所有退路，将那个落单的男人驱赶到这里。”

听了安摩尔似乎话里有话的指示，阿茨翠德一面把头发往后拢，一面带着兴奋的神情笑了起来。

“想出了个很不错的妙招啊，安摩尔。就按你说的做吧。对于领头的那个家伙的实力，我可是很期待的。”

“嗯嗯，我也很期待呢。”

在阿茨翠德身旁的女将军笑着应和道。像妹妹一样亲切而可爱的欧蕾丝塔的微笑，总是能令阿茨翠德对一切都充满信心，斗志也更高昂了。

“就让我们领教下你的能耐吧，不知其名的龙术士阁下哟——”

 


	43. 阿尔斐杰洛（24）

XLVII

 

阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛和许普斯凝神贯注地观察着浮现于水面中的城堡。敌人的动向，兵力的部署，全部都在三人的掌握内。

为避免引起行人的注意而舍弃到人多眼杂的广场喷泉观察敌情，而是在一条偏僻巷子的民宅外找到一口水井，苏洛在井内施了几条超视距侦测魔术的咒语，远方城堡的景象立刻清晰地投影于水面，呈现在他们眼前。

在水井中倒映出来的景象绝不是一个乐观的情形。

从留守在悬崖高堡的人数判断，里面的达斯机械兽人族的数量应该相当可观。而己方这边拿得出手的战力只有三人。

即使这样，年轻的首席依旧打算深入敌穴。可以说这是近乎于一意孤行的无谋之举。

尽管是非常大胆的挑战，不过阿尔斐杰洛却认为自己有着必须这么做的理由。无论堵在前方的是怎样的超兵力防备，他都必须带着堵上自己的首席之名将其打破的觉悟。今夜零点一过就是军令状的期限了。虽然任务的难度大大超过龙王当初的预计，应该派遣更多的人手，但怎么说以阿尔斐杰洛的性子也断不可能拉下脸面回去请求支援。如果不主动出击，而是慢慢制定对策从长计议，一旦时间超过，就算活着回去也只能眼睁睁地看着才刚到手的首席之位另属他人，初次执行任务就失败的阴影也会终生陪伴着他，那样简直是比杀了阿尔斐杰洛还要令他难受。

于是阿尔斐杰洛下定决心，和苏洛主从一起踏进敌人的大本营，并希望苏洛和许普斯能拖住出城迎战的敌人的主力兵力，给自己突入城堡创造机会。

被来自利古里亚海凉爽的海风吹动红金发梢，阿尔斐杰洛再次静静地观察投影在水井表面的敌人堡垒和众多的敌影。贵族们往往希望将自己的城堡建在交通不便的高处，其原因便在于加大敌人进犯的难度。从山顶上的古堡延伸下来的弯曲小路不但相当漫长，坡度也很陡。要是用马车这样的交通工具上山下山，恐怕会把坐在车内的人给颠簸得够呛吧。然而，对具有腾空飞行这一种族特质的达斯机械兽人族而言，对此是完全不必担心的。

在城堡外的曲折山路上，已经密密麻麻集结起了人数颇多的敌人。外形都是还未变成灰色本体的人类，这样的人大约有四百个。被簇拥在人群中央最显眼位置的是一个厚甲裹身、武士模样的光头大汉。他应该就是这支军团的指挥者了。

大汉狰狞的脸上洋溢着渴望杀戮的兴奋笑容，即使和苏洛、许普斯所在的地方与远方的城堡相隔至少一英里远，阿尔斐杰洛仿佛都能清晰地感受到大汉就站在自己身边似的嘲笑着自己。是什么样的资本让那家伙敢于流露出如此小看敌人的鄙夷神情来呢？照苏洛的判断，那个光头似乎是属于将军级别的人物。

在阿尔斐杰洛过去二十七年的人生中，经历过不少的战斗。他作为萨尔瓦托莱的爪牙纵横于帮派间斗殴已经很多次了，但还从没有像现在这般心情激动和紧张。他想，这就是他的剑术启蒙老师伊凡所指的真正的战场吧。如今心中翻滚的激动和紧张，便是去往战场的感觉吧。此刻的阿尔斐杰洛早已无暇顾及等待自己的敌人有多么多，也忘记了军令状十日期限的计数，他的心已经变成一把利剑。一把一旦身临战场，就会锐利无比、磨得闪亮，且没有丝毫迷惑和犹豫的剑。

这把剑已经化作疾风，和同伴一起奔赴战场。

威风凛凛的城堡白墙蓝顶，耸立在三面绝壁的山崖上，犹如一座巨石俯瞰崖下的大海。三位数的敌人迎风站在高高的城墙外，如石像鬼般一动不动。每一双眼睛里都有烈焰熊熊燃烧，一致望着突进到大军前方百余米处停下、数目连己方十分之一都不到的三人。

“你们终于来了。我可是等候多时了。”

迭让用满是恫吓意味的爽朗笑容欢迎冒死前来的个位数敌人。他的身后遍布着人海，是几乎出动了所有人马的隶属于迭让的军团。黑压压一片的数量从视觉上给予了敌人极大的震慑，也使得堆砌在迭让面部的笑容变得更加张狂自信而又凄厉可怕。

“我是阿迦述王座下四名将军之一的迭让，奉王之命前来剿杀进犯的敌人。看到这个场景作何感想？后悔没再多带一些人吧？哈哈哈，是不是没有任何部队抵得上我迭让军团的雄壮呀？”

面对敌军将领悠然自得的态度，三人的领导者阿尔斐杰洛既无话可说也没有心思以长篇大论和对方辩论。他抱着想要一击把敌人的脑袋劈成两半的战意朝前迈进一步，而在他行动前，苏洛身旁的许普斯更是低吼着变为海龙姿态，以宝石质感的深蓝眼瞳俯视在他视野下方形如蝼蚁的敌人。

迭让从许普斯的举动中觉察到敌人的杀意，因而停止话语。他大手一挥，在他身后的部下们领受了长官的命令，纷纷变形了。

异族集体变形的响声就像劲射的冲天炮般震耳欲聋。在阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛和许普斯的眼里，那些突然变异起来的人类的身体接连不断地伸展出无数的触角，瞬间就将所有的人都包裹起来。

“别怪我没有提前告诉你们，在战斗前可要做足准备啊。”

在放声大笑的迭让周围，异世界的怪物们一起欢快地磨动牙齿，为即将到手的胜利和狂宴窃笑着。现在唯一没有露出真身的人就只剩他们的长官迭让了。

看着重重围堵在身前的庞大的异族军队，阿尔斐杰洛没有任何畏惧，他冷淡地盯着满脸傲气的迭让，举起一只手指向他。

“你的级别是将军吧？那么在你之上还有王。”俊美的红发男子的双眸里充满了蔑视，放言道，“叫你们的王出来见我。区区一个将军还不够资格和我对阵。”

“好大的口气！还不清楚自己的处境吗？”迭让握起双拳怒吼着，“我会带你去见王的。不过是带着你的项上人头！”

以这声暴喝为信号，战斗的帷幕揭开了。

摆脱引力的束缚、腾空漂浮在空中的是数不清的灰色大个子的异形生物。这些怪物都差不多大小，外形却并不非常一致。有些长着手，有些长着脚，有些二者兼备，还有些二者皆没有。但所有的达斯机械兽人族的嘴部都长满了一口仿佛肉食性恐龙般锋利无比的牙，一只嵌在脑门的硕大的独眼，一身被机械表皮覆盖的武装，和流动着的被称作雷压的放射性能量。

四周雷压的密度愈发浓重。尽管是看不到也摸不到的力量，但是空气的凝结度明显比之前重了很多倍。这不但是作为感知力卓越的龙术士所能感应到的气息，更是作为一名战士亲临战场的阿尔斐杰洛能敏锐感受到的变化。

迭让军团四百名达斯机械兽人族一齐变身，雷压的大爆发使晴朗的天空突然阴沉下来，厚重的灰色雾霭仿佛像能使人窒息的浓烟一般迅速蔓延，和龙术士们架起结界的雾气混合在一起。没有任何犹豫，阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛几乎启动了所有可以用到的结界。隔绝战场与外界的空间结界、阻隔战场噪音流窜的隔音结界，防止外界地貌被破坏的防御结界全都被赋予了各自的使命，覆盖范围相当广大。海边的这个战场离城镇繁华地段有些距离，一般不会有外人胆敢擅闯伯爵的居所，因此双方的激战不用担心会落入外人眼中。

这也证明接下来的这场不为外人知晓的战斗将是一场不容留情的生死之战。

“上吧，苏洛。按原定计划行事。”

“明白。”

阿尔斐杰洛低声嘱咐后，苏洛点了点头。几乎同时，许普斯张开了他骨骼强劲的深蓝双翼，将主人带上了天际。

迭让的军团兵分两路，一路跟随苏洛展开空战，一路留在地面围攻阿尔斐杰洛。作出分兵决断的长官则站在地面部队的后方，双手抱拳，悠闲地观战。

拥有与龙族迥然不同的飞行能力的达斯机械兽人族如潮水般向飞跃至高空的许普斯背上的苏洛袭来。他们能在天空飞翔靠的并不是翅膀，而是控制气流，将自身的雷压与自然界的电磁场融为一体，畅心所欲地飞翔。在空中随风移动时，就像一片片脏兮兮的乌云。也因为如此，达斯机械兽人族飞行的速度并不如天生的飞行好手——龙族，与矫健的许普斯相比较为迟缓，仅依靠人数的优势追击敌人形成包围之势。他们那长长的灰色触手就像蜈蚣的脚一般疯狂摆动。在如此密集的兵力面前，被围剿的主从根本无路可逃。

然而苏洛手背上的红色五芒星魔法阵和许普斯喉中隐隐发亮的蓝色鳞片，表明了这对并肩作战的主从的心意。他们根本没打算逃跑，而是要在高空和数量等于自身百倍的敌人展开较量。

紧追不舍的异族大军的咆哮声响彻天空。光是追赶沿海岸线迂回飞翔的海龙就花去了较多的精力，因此在还来不及向敌人采取进攻前，凭借着即使是大魔术也能在瞬间发动的高速吟唱的本领而先行出招的苏洛的掌中，没有任何前兆地迸发出了令天空都黯然失色的光的激流。

将大量的魔力聚集在指尖形成巨大光球。这颗魔力光球吸收了“火之术”魔法阵的能量，带着火焰的属性如炮弹般凶猛发射。瞬间爆发的火焰光球濒临面门，连思考或回避的时间都没有，最靠近攻击范围的达斯机械兽人族就如熟烂的水果般被饥渴的火焰魔力光弹所吞没。魔弹的爆炸使十余位同伴的身体四分五裂，冲击的亮光令周围的族人不得不遮住眼睛。趁苏洛一击得手的机会，许普斯喉部泛出的蓝光早已亮至极限，看起来好似要透过厚密的龙鳞向外四溢。

“那是……？”

魔弹的烟雾覆盖了大多数达斯机械兽人族的视线，但是一名先锋却从许普斯喉头隐隐散发的蓝光觉察出了危险。可是这个时候，已经来不及提醒同伴。在缓慢豁开、蓄势待发的血盆大口面前，甚至连他自己都做不到回避。

海龙发出低沉的、足以撕裂周身大气的轻吼。轻吼的瞬间，一股水蓝色的柱状能量好似喷泉由上而下喷发。虽是柱形，却是以自身为中心进行了仰头三百六十度的旋转扫射，因此这一击造成的伤亡比苏洛的火焰光球还要重。大约三十名达斯机械兽人族丧命于许普斯的环形“海龙波”攻击。余波在击碎敌人身躯之后冲入海中，掀起的巨浪从平稳的海面陡然升起，足有五六十米高。暴躁的海水在好一段时间后才渐渐平息。

接连两次的打击令空中的部队为之大震。不过，尽管敌人进攻的声势十分浩大，但余下的生还者并没有半点后退的趋势。不但没有后退他们反而不断向前，逼近敌人。这些达斯机械兽人族好像不知道何为害怕，而他们又素以骁勇著称，在四将军麾下的四个军团中间是战斗力最强的。他们训练有素，斗志高昂。没有长官的撤退命令，就会一直和敌人纠缠。

而将刚才那一幕尽收眼底的迭让，并不对部队的损失感到惋惜，他的脸上依然带着明了的、胸有成竹的笑意。是他并不将牺牲的部下们的性命放在心上，还是——？

答案或许能在被另外半支部队包围的红金色头发的男子脸上越发苦涩的面容中窥到一二。

在地面与敌军展开较量的阿尔斐杰洛，被二百个敌人包围着。单个达斯机械兽人族的战斗力当然不及龙术士，但大量的人海战术还是会造成威胁。对此阿尔斐杰洛的对策是召唤机械兽与之抗衡。而这项召唤魔法的灵感可以说正来源于与他交战的达斯机械兽人族。

手背上闪烁的万能的六芒星魔法阵，这次代表了召唤。以阿尔斐杰洛魔力为粮、从异界被召唤而出给予实体的魔物们，陆续出现在召唤者的身边。阿尔斐杰洛雄厚的魔力使他瞬间得到了由百余个机械兽组成的小部队，正好与敌军维持在大致的数量上。它们的形态和达斯机械兽人族相比更接近人类，身体大小几乎和人类相同，长着四肢，全身除额头以上的部位都披着机械构成的铠甲。大脑如同紧紧盘在一起的肠子暴露在外，不受机械外皮的保护。脑门上的畸形独眼又大又圆，散发出恐怖的气息瞪着敌人。手指和牙齿格外锐利，是它们用于破敌的武器。这一些都像极了作为它们原型的达斯机械兽人族。

异族和冒牌货彼此交战，灰色的食人鬼对抗不会吃人的仿制品，双方扭打成一团，这当真是有趣至极的光景。可是，被召唤的机械兽的个体作战能力还是无法与它们的原型媲美，何况异族还会飞，阿尔斐杰洛必须时刻消耗魔力创造出更多的机械兽填充损失的兵力，才能暂时维持与敌军之间的平手局面。

在召唤魔兽的同时，阿尔斐杰洛本人也没有闲着。他在利用机械兽牵绊住敌军的间隙，发动魔术给予敌人攻击。但是由于机械兽的阻碍，他的魔术失去了准头，往往错失目标，或误杀了自己人。所以，在短时间内双方竟然谁都无法攻破另一方，维持着胶着的局势。

不断被召唤现身的机械魔兽，不断吸取着阿尔斐杰洛的魔力。这就意味着阿尔斐杰洛的敌人掌握了战斗的主导权。因此，作为敌军长官的迭让才只是在后方轻松地观看，没有参与进来。

迭让面带微笑地欣赏着阿尔斐杰洛手下的兽人军奋力而战的样子。他采取了持久战的战术，放任阿尔斐杰洛持续召唤机械兽，是为了让他疲惫不堪，耗尽精力和魔力，然后一举打倒他。在迭让看来，阿尔斐杰洛的反抗根本威胁不了自己的军团。无意义地消耗着魔力的敌人，已经完全跳进了自己的圈套中。

为了与一波又一波的敌人进行势均力敌的周旋，就要召唤数量相当的机械兽。可是这些仿制品，在达斯机械兽人族眼里不过是一群乌合之众。因此总的来说，无论是天空的战斗还是地面的战斗，敌人都是屈居劣势的。就算先让他们尝到点甜头也无所谓。双手抱胸悠闲地作壁上观的迭让并不着急取胜，在他的心里有一个想法，那就是如果敌人连突出重围这点本事都没有，就不配和自己交手。

“只配趴伏在地上任由我族蹂|躏吞噬的卑贱者，竟然也想一睹我王的风采，别自以为是了。为你们先前的放肆付出代价吧！”

仿佛是回应迭让凶恶的吼声一般，成群的达斯机械兽人族们咆哮了起来。

高位的达斯机械兽人族放射的闪电通常是比线形闪电更具杀伤力的球形闪电和链形闪电，颜色呈现为明亮的白色、粉色或淡蓝色，而力量不及将军级别的达斯机械兽人族只能放射出颜色相对黯淡的紫色的线形闪电。乍看之下，就像一条分支很多的河流，又像一棵枝杈错综曲折的大树。如今，围绕在红发龙术士的兽人部队周围的异族开始放电了。

异族大军放射出来的闪电，其自带的极度高热使沿途空气剧烈膨胀。周围的风渐渐发烫起来。掀起的热风抽打到阿尔斐杰洛的脸上。他没有闪避，而是冷静地调派兵力，和敌人相持。

阿尔斐杰洛驱使的魔兽，它们的牙齿、钩爪都具有与刀剑等同的攻击力。然而归根结底也只能以身体进行有限的物理攻击。而达斯机械兽人族的放电本领却是足以使战局发生扭转的致命攻击。随着紫色闪电的凌厉劈砍，前一刻还保持着迅猛的攻击态势的阿尔斐杰洛的爪牙们，顷刻间就被杀得片甲不留。在被雷电击中后，脆弱的魔兽们一个接着一个失去实体，灰飞烟灭了。

阿尔斐杰洛的眼底燃起了怒火。战斗从这时候起开始变得艰难了。一是体型，二是数量，三是异族身上的电。这三个因素使孤身一人的阿尔斐杰洛陷入了绝对的劣势。

尽管并没有被敌人的气势压倒，但他还是很快就意识到再这样继续召唤也是徒劳。阿尔斐杰洛必须以一己之力去迎战十重二十重压境而来的敌人，不运用计策，败北是迟早的。

达斯机械兽人族嘶吼的声音、他们粗糙的机械外壳互相摩擦的声音，还有远方高空魔弹和雷电彼此轰炸的声音在阿尔斐杰洛耳中越来越嘈杂刺耳，让他好几次都不由自主地把视线投向在上方和敌人鏖战的苏洛。空中的异族部队在以寡敌众的苏洛和许普斯飞翔的孤影身后不断追击，闪着炫目光辉的雷电如流星般拖着光影，紧咬着孤军奋战的主从。即使是许普斯这样祖上的血统能追溯到海龙王胞弟的高贵龙族，也无法连续地喷发龙息。两次龙息喷发之间的调整期虽然只有短暂的一分钟，可在高强度的战斗里，一分钟就好像是无限漫长的一段光阴，这就给了不断逼近的达斯机械兽人族可乘之机。从许普斯疲于奔命的样子判断，他和他背上的骑手怕是帮不了自己了。

阿尔斐杰洛朝后退了几步，想和敌人拉出一些距离，可是数量二百的敌人，只需随意地围成一圈，便将他所有的退路断去了。在被包围得如此严密的这个时候，脑中一闪而过的幻影瞬移的念头被阿尔斐杰洛轻易地否决了。无论瞬移到哪里都不可能甩掉这些家伙。如果不能冲开包围圈，就无法……！

这样下去不行。他对自己说。

实施强大魔法的等价交换物便是术者本人庞大的魔力。只有一项法术有所不同。阿尔斐杰洛一脸阴霾。难道要被迫启用以寿命为等价交换的空间转移吗？

在失去了机械兽集团作为屏障、缓步后退的阿尔斐杰洛面前，居于极端优势地位的达斯机械兽人族似乎并不着急进攻，从四面八方将他围住了。面对体积、数量皆超出自己无数倍的敌人，阿尔斐杰洛陷入了绝境。要切割出足以容纳这群怪物的超体积三维空间可不是易事。微微漂浮的异族们那庞大的体型，使阿尔斐杰洛的视野完全被灰色之壁覆盖。从这里根本看不到军队指挥官迭让的人影，只能听见他挖苦和开怀大笑的声音。

“不继续召唤劣质的仿造品了吗，放弃抵抗了？还是在等待天上的同伴救援？”迭让尽情地笑着，随后深深地耸肩叹息，“还是认清现实吧。你的同伴如今连自保都很困难。你还是死了那份心，乖乖束手就擒吧！”

迭让的属下们嘲笑似的一边摆动着触手，一边朝阿尔斐杰洛逼近。从那些异形的生物们后背长出的触手和他们又长又壮的双臂都翻滚着线状的紫色雷电，普通的人类只要被击中一下就会立即全身麻痹、烧灼而死。

“真是善变啊。不久前还说要取下我的项上人头，怎么这会儿又变成了活捉？”在敌人全线压境的时刻，阿尔斐杰洛反而停止了后退的脚步，在风中笑着，“我可是从一开始就没有变过目标啊。”他说，声音逐步压低，而后又抬高，“听清楚了，我要收拾的是你们的王！闲杂人等都给我闪开！！”

“————！！”

在怒吼后迅速展开的魔弹的帷幕，其规模庞大得简直令目睹者怀疑自己的眼睛。

阿尔斐杰洛周身的魔力疯狂地暴涨起来，由魔力形成的银白色光球，开始如银河系内的繁星般密密麻麻地分布于他的身后。因魔力的剧烈激荡而染上银色的术者紫罗兰色双眸，逐渐染上了冷厉肃杀的狂热之色。

为了应付多数敌人围攻，远程群体的攻击技是必需的。阿尔斐杰洛早就在严苛的自我修炼中练就了这身本领。放出由自身魔力形成的高伤害的复数魔力弹，用于全方位的进攻。这时候就需要这样的魄力和技巧。

被赋予形态的魔弹少说也有七八十枚，带着杀气，每一发都有毁灭性的威力。

“有点意思。真要是就这样束以待毙可就不好玩了。”

迭让面对着敌人还在不断激增的数以百计的魔力弹的恫吓，没有丝毫惧怕，他反而大笑起来，对将要袭来的威胁嗤之以鼻。

“给我列阵，摆好队形！”壮汉挥动着他粗壮的手臂，“让这不知好歹的鼠辈见识一下我迭让军团的防御工事！”

阿尔斐杰洛压根不把迭让的豪言壮语放在眼里，他高抬起手，开始了数不清的魔弹连击。

闪着银白光辉的魔力光球，如彗星拖尾般击向周围的敌人。进攻的角度是没有死角的各个方向。灌注了阿尔斐杰洛无上法力的魔弹散发出专横霸道的光芒，能将触及到的一切都碾为齑粉。但是对于站在中间的启动者，却又连一丝毫毛都无法伤及。在密如箭矢般的魔弹扫射的淫威下，被击为碎片的最前排的敌人的哀嚎声还没有扩散就消失在风声中，听不见了。

不过，隶属于迭让的精英军团可不是会被轻易消灭的乌合之众。阿迦述王统领的千余名达斯机械兽人族，除了王的亲卫军以外就属迭让的部队最骁勇善战。而今，数量是他们最大的优势。要是能造出足以抵抗宝剑锋芒的盾牌，阿尔斐杰洛攻势的威力可就要另当别论了。

集结于此处的百余个达斯机械兽人族所持有的雷压，其密度能组成坚实的雷压墙。散开包围圈的军队迅速改变阵型，纷纷列阵在迭让身前，摆开架势。看不见的雷压聚合在了一起，逐渐显形。于是在阿尔斐杰洛眼前，一面紫色的透明巨盾出现了。就像最坚硬的龙术士的魔力防御壁那样，如字面意思般发挥起盾牌的作用，将敌人的魔弹击落。

阿尔斐杰洛没有停止攻击。他一面维持着激烈的攻势放射魔弹，一面注视着将包括迭让在内的敌人整体保护住的巨大的紫盾，慎重地估计着它的厚度和密度。

周围，翠绿而平坦的草地已是片刻前的景象。野火烧了起来，最远的一直烧到城墙。地表的植被在雷击和魔弹的纵横下已引起小规模的火灾。它们大部分是在空中夹击苏洛主从的达斯机械兽人族的攻击落空，落到地面形成的火花。地上半是烂泥半是大坑，美丽的山巅城堡转眼间变为炽烈而凄惨的战场。

地面是炼狱般的惨状，天上是末日般的场景。紫色的闪电彼此交汇，将天空渲染得如同还未降雨的暴风夜的前奏。在苏洛和他身下的海龙身边起起伏伏的，是在愈加暗沉的天色中不断轰鸣的雷声。这光景就像骤然降临的末世一般。

留在龙背上的苏洛双眼燃起杀戮之火，盯着逼近的钢铁部队。被赋予了将上空的苏洛主从解决掉这一使命的迭让的半支部队，在遭受了连续的痛击后，顽强地重整旗鼓。他们全力以赴地放射雷压，击出一道道闪电向敌人攻去。

即使他们大部分的战力都维持在先锋和传令官级别，但是一百多个达斯机械兽人族一起放射雷电，这股力量不可小觑。即使对手是身为龙术士的苏洛，若被击中要害也会当场死亡。

所有的达斯机械兽人族都离得很近，身体抵着身体，以此加大雷电的力量。激荡的闪电在空中散开，与飞在前方的海龙共舞。在即将命中之时，许普斯宛如软骨生物一般剧烈扇动着羽翼，以常理无法解释的回避动作躲开了闪电的锋芒。他避过所有的紫色能量波，使敌人的攻击在空中散开，为拉开与敌军之间的距离，飞行速度逐步加快。

尽管许普斯灵活地冲出了由线形雷电形成的重重弹幕，不过在后方紧紧跟随的灰色恶魔可不是随便就能摆脱掉的。在维持高速飞行的同时立刻组织起又一波攻击，逼向许普斯的尾部。

人为的闪电从四面袭来，在术者头顶、海龙腹下旋转翻飞，盲目地撞向虚空，震动大气。许普斯矫健的身手使敌人数次攻击落空，但是灰色的追击者毫不气馁，仍然一拥而上，紧紧相逼。

“这群家伙单独的作战能力远在你我之下，可一旦加在一起就有点棘手了。”苏洛紧盯追兵，对从者说，“尽情地飞舞吧，许普斯。我把控制方向的任务交给你了。至于如何还以颜色，就交给我。”

苏洛叮嘱许普斯专注飞行，自己则准备对穷追不舍的敌人施以还击。数道明亮夺目的闪光亮了起来，其亮度就连当空的红日恐怕都要失色。

许普斯的喉中呼出赞同的鼻息。回避所有攻击的同时，突然加速的海龙强行以达斯机械兽人族无法比拟的优雅动作急速升空，以只有在神话或叙事史诗中才会记载的完美姿态翱翔于天际，为主人的进攻拉开了宝贵的五十米距离。

苏洛改变了他的姿势，从本来的双腿分开坐着的姿势改为站立。苏洛就这样站在许普斯的背上，动作如履平地般的轻盈，其迎风而立的姿态完全超越了物理法则。

许普斯急速上升，达斯机械兽人族紧紧咬在其后。二者的距离比之前要远得多。

就在这时，苏洛开始了不计较魔力的总攻。掌中的魔力像是要呼应主人的意志般咆哮似的脉动着。仿佛是要淹没整片天空的大群的火焰球，开始向身后紧咬着不放的达斯机械兽人族与自己之间的空白处涌去。

这是要将身后的敌人一举消灭殆尽吗？

不，这是为了配合阿尔斐杰洛在地面上的猛攻，帮助他突入敌人的城堡！

因此，苏洛真正瞄准的目标，是地面。

“——？！”

空中的达斯机械兽人族们惊讶地转过身，只见数不清的红色激流跃过他们的身体，如同落石般一个个地朝下方砸去。

盾牌再怎样坚硬，所能抵御的也仅是正面的敌人。苏洛从空中落下的火弹轻松地越过了紫色巨盾所能防御的范围，给集中在阿尔斐杰洛身前的敌人带来了灭顶之灾。

要架起雷压墙就必须紧挨在一起，结果，由于过于集中，这群异族遭受到了超常威力的打击。

绯红的火焰弹如同倾天巨浪汹涌而下。就在红光大盛的刹那间，正在地面与阿尔斐杰洛相持的达斯机械兽人族才领悟到自己已是穷途末路。不管向哪个方向闪躲，都已经跳不出倾盆而下的火焰弹雨的凌虐了。

通常在地面的敌人很难应对突然来自上方的进攻，因此这一击，中招的人可谓不少。轰然落下的火焰魔弹群冲垮了作为雷压墙后盾的异族部队。失去了大部分能量支撑的紫色巨盾从中间裂开。霎时间，从破口处闯入了正前方袭来的阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹之雨。

火焰弹和魔力弹击穿了灰色的铠甲，受到双重打击的兽人族们被无力地吹飞出去，有些粉身碎骨，有些受到重创。被击碎的肉片、机械片和砂土一起搅拌着，被风带往城墙。火舌在地面舞动，噼里啪啦，咝咝作响。异族鬼哭狼嚎，惨叫在各处回响。阿尔斐杰洛的前方一片狼藉，被两名龙术士魔弹击中的人要么被切成碎片，要么浑身着火，要么两者皆有。

冲击引发的剧风到达迭让处时已削减为吹拂衣角的程度。然而，之前抵挡着敌人的防线却被贯穿了一个大洞。

被打穿的窟窿就是前进的通道。在卷杂着腥风和血雨的通道外，有一个人行动了。

就是现在——向敌巢突进之时！

从战斗开始的那一刻便一直等待着这一时机出现的阿尔斐杰洛毫不迟疑地冲入到那逆卷着强劲气流、烟尘弥漫的通道。他将魔力大量聚集在下肢，以提高运动能力。腿部盘踞的魔力使前进的速度冲破音速障壁，“幻影”的高速移动在阿尔斐杰洛的脚下发挥到极致。如果敌人跟不上他的速度，就根本不可能阻止他进入城堡。

“混蛋……！”

迭让的双眼被漫天的灰尘遮蔽了。烟尘、残片和尖叫在他的身边围绕。等他回过神来的时候，前一秒还站在很远地方的红发敌人已来到离自己十步不到的位置了。

好像有一股无形的风在背后推动着阿尔斐杰洛。超过音速数倍的高速猛进使得周围的大气壁发出哀鸣，冲击波更是将阿尔斐杰洛所到之处附近的瓦砾、尘土与树叶吹散得无影无踪。

在这瞬间将全身的魔力都聚集在双腿所施展出来的“幻影”，已经使阿尔斐杰洛的人化身为一颗超音速轨道炮，这颗炮弹正向着懵懂的敌将突进。

“要去哪里？妄想撇开我迭让！”

壮汉高度集中的意识里，头一个念头便是要立即变身，迎击冲过来的敌人。可就在这时，一阵痛意忽然从头部传来。恍惚中，迭让好像觉得有人踩中了他的脑袋。这股痛意将变身的念头中止了。

紧接着，响起了阿尔斐杰洛洪亮的、包含着信任和感激的喊声。

“苏洛，这里就拜托你了！”

阿尔斐杰洛一跃之间穿过直通城堡大门的通道，不断地解放和收敛魔力，进行不断的浮空瞬移。双脚在中途短暂停留的支点，竟是敌军指挥官那光溜溜的脑袋。

“…………”

自尊心被敌人狠狠践踏了的迭让一度陷入到呆愕的状态。虽然马上就调整回来转过身，但是那名将自己的项上人头当作垫脚石的男子，早已在投出魔弹将紧闭的外城门炸开后迅速地奔了进去，其身影已经消失不见了。

“竟然、拿我的头当台阶？？”

迭让体会到难以下咽的耻辱，脸上的表情扭曲到翻白眼的程度。幸存的部下们无一不感受到光头上司的气愤，没有一人敢发出声音。在迭让还未下令之前，没有人敢擅自行动。不过迭让也知道追击阿尔斐杰洛的最好时机不能就这样白白地浪费。终于，在满腔的怒气爆发前，清醒了过来。

“你们都给我去追龙术士苏洛和他的龙，把他们狠狠地打下来！任何人都不许跟着我！戏耍了我、擅闯我族大本营的那个男人，我要亲手将他撕成碎片！”

消除耻辱的唯一解药便是手刃那个人类。迭让咆哮着冲向城堡。直到决出胜负为止，在迭让脑海里浮现的都会是阿尔斐杰洛那被撕裂得七零八碎、五脏六腑散落一地的凄惨模样吧。

而接受了长官命令的达斯机械兽人族，则纷纷加入到空中的激斗，冲上清晨的云海，在那里与敌人继续生死之战。

 


	44. 阿尔斐杰洛（25）

XLVIII

 

将城堡外的达斯机械兽人族交给苏洛和许普斯处理后，带着沉重的觉悟，持续着高速移动状态的阿尔斐杰洛无畏地潜入了敌人的腹地。

盘踞在城外的敌人数量实在太多了。没有龙族从者助阵的阿尔斐杰洛一人在地面独木难支。在空中的苏洛虽有许普斯从旁协助作战，却也是双拳难敌四手。败北是迟早的。但是有一个方法或许可以带来胜机。那就是杀掉领军的头领，使整支异族部队陷入群龙无首的状态，从内部自行溃败。

虽然成功的把握就如江中的蜉蝣那般渺小，但也比被成群结队的敌人围起来虐杀要强。阿尔斐杰洛终于还是像计划好的那样单枪匹马地闯了进来。

外城门后是一片大面积的室外中庭，一棵参天古树伫立在正中，被修剪得非常整齐的矮灌木丛环绕。阿尔斐杰洛飞也似的穿过中庭，掀起的风将大片大片的绿叶吹得随处都是。

通往堡内的大门就在眼前。一边奔跑一边启动绘有五芒星纹章的苍蓝魔法阵，吸取空气中的水分并以魔力迅速催冻的冰枪在红发男子左右显出形体。这一切都在眨眼间完成。根本无需挥手，也不必瞄准，横在空中的四支冰枪呼嚎着飞向城门。在冰枪的利刃下，厚重的石门好似豆腐一般从正面被贯穿。大门带着悲鸣向里侧倒去。

阿尔斐杰洛直到冲进城内才将脚步放慢，谨慎地扫视着大厅内的一切。悬于头顶的水晶吊灯散发着粲然的光芒，黄金雕琢的烛台整齐地摆放在被打磨得没有一丝瑕疵的大理石地面。墙上挂着的一幅幅壁画栩栩如生。所有的装饰都极尽奢华，从天花板、灯饰、墙壁到日常用具，无一不是工匠精雕细琢之作。然而这些都不是最重要的。在异常沉静的空气里，阿尔斐杰洛能感受到的只有自己的气息——偌大的城堡，面对外敌入侵竟没有一个人出来迎战。

振作起十二分的精神，粗略地将堡内地形初步掌握到手的阿尔斐杰洛没有过多停留。他再次启动幻影，向敌阵的更深处迈进，将没空欣赏的华丽陈设抛在脑后。

这座三面环海的堡垒是盘踞于托斯卡纳地区的达斯机械兽人族势力的领地。既然身处敌人的领土，就必然有相应的兵力把守。阿尔斐杰洛清楚自己正在奔向危险的虎穴中。留守在堡内的敌人一定比城外还要多，只是暂时躲起来了而已。

堡内的空间又大又空旷。共有五楼的这座城堡，其内部的房间恐怕有几百个了。敌军头目的行迹不知从何处寻找，也不知道究竟有多少敌人埋伏其中，埋伏在哪。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛还是义无反顾地只身前往。他猜测敌军的魁首一定潜藏在最安全的地方。因此他攀上楼梯，往高处奔去。

接下来是真正的一个人的战斗。早在奔赴战场前，他就支走了德隆和席多。密探的任务原本就是协助和监督，而非冲到前线去和敌人拼杀。席多作为第四等级术士，肯定帮不上忙，而将第二等级的德隆留在身边锦上添花也没多大的意义。就让他们在远离战场的地方做观战员吧。

孤身奋战的经历在阿尔斐杰洛的前半生是很丰富的。从他十五岁出道替萨尔瓦托莱摆平敌对帮派威胁的那时候起，他就常常外出单干了。可是这一次和往常不同。达斯机械兽人族可不是黑帮的混混。那是生吞活人的怪物！

体内的血液在翻涌。在比萨斜塔打倒的那个异族，他所犯下的恶行令阿尔斐杰洛震怒不已。被残杀吞食的农民那最后的惨叫和泪水在阿尔斐杰洛的脑中不断复苏……那些血淋淋的场景是无数次参与到帮派打打杀杀活动中的阿尔斐杰洛以前从未见到过的。所以此刻驱使着阿尔斐杰洛前进的并不只是对首席之位将要不保的担忧而激发出来的干劲，更是扛在肩头身为龙术士的那一股悲愤的使命感。

为了寻找潜伏在城堡中的敌人，阿尔斐杰洛在快速通行中始终用强化了视觉的眼睛挨个搜寻所有路过的房间。瞭望塔，勤务室，仆人房，起居室和宴会厅……全都没有敌人的踪迹。和外面不成正比的内部空虚防备没有懈怠阿尔斐杰洛的精神。很快他就一口气跑到了四楼。这时候阿尔斐杰洛发现，前方的环境变了。通往上层的螺旋式楼梯在这里断了路。事实上，要去五楼必须通过一条Z字形的回廊，从回廊尽头的楼梯上去。回廊另一端连接的是一间像会议室一样的空间宽敞的大厅。现在他所在的位置就是这空无一人的会议室。

追逐着无形目标的阿尔斐杰洛急切的脚步停下了。再怎么广大的城堡，越是到达上层就越没有退路。可无论从哪里看，自己一路上来都没碰到任何一名敌人。映入眼帘内的只有花瓶、绘画、奢华的装饰品和雅致的家具。空旷的城堡静如墓地。难道撤退到比萨的敌人，又一次遁逃了吗？

恰好就在这时，精灵般动听的笑声从身后传来，将迷惘不已的阿尔斐杰洛心中的怀疑否决了。

黑头发，红礼服，蓝眼睛、目测年龄不足二十岁的、有着倾国之貌的女人——人类女人。

阿尔斐杰洛转过身，想了起来。达斯机械兽人族伪装成人类的时候，其雷压不可测定。当聚集在这里的异族都处于还未变身的安全状态下时，阿尔斐杰洛当然感应不到他们的气息了。

“竟然单枪匹马地突入到这里来了，很棒哦。首席龙术士阁下。”凝神打量阿尔斐杰洛的欧蕾丝塔嫣然一笑，似有秋波从美眸溢出。她把双手背在身后，调皮地歪着头，丝毫不顾及危险地站在进犯的男人面前，目不转晴地看着他，视线大胆而热烈。

“——敌人么？”

在不知道以何种方式忽然现身于此的少女的倩影映入紫罗兰色瞳孔的那一刻，阿尔斐杰洛就集聚了一股魔力在右手食指尖。尽管手臂只是随意地垂在身侧，但是早已经准备就绪的魔弹随时都可以发射。

“哎？不会一上来就要动粗吧？”欧蕾丝塔紧张地抬手捧住胸口，想要表现出不安，但她带着笑意的蓝眼睛却异常冷静，诉说着毫不畏惧。“是不是敌人得看你怎么想了。敌友的界限很多时候并没有那么分明哦。”女人边说边舔着唇，指尖时而抚弄左肩的一撮头发，时而又轻轻牵扯衣襟领口的荷叶边，神情和动作无不刻着挑逗。

二人相距十米远，阿尔斐杰洛能看清她脸上每一丝细微的表情变化，甚至能感受到她呼吸时前胸起伏的节奏。她的身体散发出香料的味道，连她呼出的气都仿佛有股花香。

她就这么下颚微抬，正视着他，用没有一丝掩藏的轻佻眼神，高调地扫遍他的脸颊，他的胸膛，他的颈脖，他的下|身……

“这招不错，但不行。”和女人四目相对了五秒钟以后，阿尔斐杰洛摇头笑了起来，“试图通过调情来达到目的的招数对我是不管用的。”

“啊拉，失败了吗？本来想唤醒你的绅士风度的。还是说……”语音渐渐轻微下来的欧蕾丝塔好像突然领悟到了什么一样“哇！”的一声娇喝，“原来如此，龙术士阁下不喜欢女人呢。”

不想和对方讨论自己的性取向问题，阿尔斐杰洛冷笑道，“不过我也是大吃一惊。没想到我的催眠术竟被你抵抗住了。”

“哦？这么说，你刚才也是在诱惑我咯？”欧蕾丝塔好像得到了巨大的满足感似的，盈盈笑着。

事实上，就在欧蕾丝塔对阿尔斐杰洛施以挑逗的时候，阿尔斐杰洛也在对她施以暗示。以眼对眼，通过凝视魅惑对方，取得大脑支配权的邪术……可是当阿尔斐杰洛和欧蕾丝塔互相对视之后，还来不及说出他要对方去做的指令，他就发现自己的魔法被抵抗了。

尽管在接受奥诺马伊斯训练时，阿尔斐杰洛就被告知黑魔法对达斯机械兽人族很难起作用。无论是咒术还是催眠术，异族仿佛都有对黑魔法的天生免疫力。阿尔斐杰洛对老师的说法半信半疑，始终抱着哪天有机会一定要试一试、看看到底灵不灵验的心态。在上次对阵斑的时候他就已经有了想要尝试的想法，真正的付诸行动却是这一次。可结果恰恰证明了奥诺马伊斯的说法是正确的。

自己的这件摧垮他者意志的杀手锏居然真的对异族无法奏效。阿尔斐杰洛的心里是很恼火的。

“好不容易决定向你这女人使用魅惑的催眠术，打算让你说出你们的头目在哪里的，没想到受到阻碍了啊。如今这样也好。那就杀了你再赶路吧。”

欧蕾丝塔悠然地朝着他聚敛在指尖的魔力望了一眼，“真是猴急呢。果然你还是对男人更感兴趣吗？早知道这样我就不自告奋勇了。”蓝色的眸子扫视他全身。“不过呢，我可以变成男人哦。龙术士阁下，你偏好俊美的少年还是成熟类型的男人？哦，不过要是再吃人，我怕王会找我麻烦。只要让我尝到一丝甜头就没办法停止，在不把猎物肌体的每一寸肉彻底啃干净前绝做不到松口。很多族人都有自制力差的毛病，我也不能免俗。所以啊，只好无奈地维持现状了。”

女人没完没了地说着，对着她，阿尔斐杰洛厌恶地皱起了眉。

“你们异族吃人不是稀松寻常的事吗？”

“什么嘛，你一点也不知道对不对？”她故意停顿了一会儿，“你的前任没教过你？”

“教我什么？”他一脸严肃。

“哈，达斯机械兽人族也是有很多种的啊！”

本来，阿尔斐杰洛没那么多耐心听她絮叨这些，只想快点了结她完事。不过现在，当欧蕾丝塔高声笑道以后，阿尔斐杰洛的大脑迅速运转起来。抱着或许可以从这女人口中打探些什么的心态，他摆出了一副明明很感兴趣却强忍住提问的模样，就像个求知欲忽然爆发的孩子。欧蕾丝塔向前凝视的眸中舞动着狡黠的光芒。面对这个等待着自己犯错的敌人，她当然清楚哪些话该说哪些话不该说。

“真是狠心的前辈呢，竟然什么都不告诉你。”欧蕾丝塔按耐住兴奋，说，“那个移动人形兵器啊，被我们称为屠夫肖恩。嗯，肖恩。那一定不是他的真名字。”她咕哝着，嗓音带着愉悦，“我跟他打过一次照面哦。黑头发的男人，脖子里带着根女士项链。一看就是个好男人呢！那样的男人当然会想要啊！”放肆的笑声越来越大，又突然止住了。“可是啊，对我族而言那个男人就好像杀戮机器一样，屠杀了好多好多的族人啊，简直罪该万死。我们呐，聚集在王的麾下的将军以前共有七位。撇开死在‘灭龙之战’的那个可怜的同胞不算，光是被肖恩和他的龙族跟班杀死的就有两位。我真的好想把他控制在掌心里，像拆卸玩具那样狠狠地蹂|躏。龙术士阁下，你能不能告诉我，那男人真实的名字叫什么呢？”说罢，她露齿而笑。

阿尔斐杰洛的眉心有些沉郁。欧蕾丝塔说的肖恩无疑就是被自己取代了的前任首席乔贞，阿尔斐杰洛自然知道。

对异族而言，多年来都无法摆脱乔贞的阴影，对他阿尔斐杰洛又何尝不是呢？

因此他不悦地吊起嘴角，脸上充斥着厌恶。但是厌恶的对象比起乔贞，更多的是冲着那滔滔不绝的女人去的。倘若自己这一次不能向两位龙王交上令人满意的打卷，就将会有另一个人像当年自己取代乔贞那般取代自己。阿尔斐杰洛绝不能忍受这样的命运。所以，他必须消灭所有挡在前方的敌人。

“真是到哪儿都阴魂不散啊。可惜，我没有告知你那种事的义务。”阿尔斐杰洛抑郁地说着，冰冷的紫眸对准欧丝斯塔，“你是我单独对上的第二个达斯机械兽人族。没想到居然是个对男人有着极度渴望的女人吗？真让我吃惊。不过也不对，你也只是外表像女人罢了，对吧？”他刻意拉长的尾音听起来就像锦缎被划破，“——母恶魔。”

“毒舌的男人可是不招女人待见的。”欧蕾丝塔丝毫不受打击地微笑着，“嘛，不过是你的话对此也无所谓吧。”

“废话少说，你这只母恶魔在我面前晃来晃去的实在碍眼。”手中的魔力早已蓄势完毕，就等发射。阿尔斐杰洛边说边平举起他的手，指尖对准女人的面庞，眉宇间露出要将她射穿的狠劲。“既然催眠不了你，那我就亲手解决掉你吧。这样的话就能和你这个多话的女人说再见了！”

不过欧丝斯塔并没有被阿尔斐杰洛骤然变化的气势震慑到。她非但没有任何惊慌，反而扶着额头大声笑了起来，笑得连嗓子都好像哑掉了一样。她的身体也仿佛被一道惊雷劈中一般踉跄地倒退几步，直到扶着会议桌才勉强站稳。欧蕾丝塔完全不顾被敌人偷袭的危险，像疯子那般爆笑着。

“哈哈哈哈哈……解决掉我吗？你真的以为能做到那种事吗？踏入陷阱的羊还真会说大话呢。说起来……你没发现到这一点也是很可爱啊。”

“什么？”诧异于敌人失常表现的阿尔斐杰洛的脸孔瞬间僵冷了。身后传来响动。他嘎然住嘴，立即旋身，警惕四周。

在他不知道的时候，只有他和欧蕾丝塔互相对峙的会议室里竟突然出现了另外的访问者。

两个高瘦的身影从门那端浮现。左边的男人一头拢到脑后的灰黑短发，笑容可掬；右边则是一个银白色卷发垂腰的冷面男子。

“欧蕾丝塔，一个人玩火可不好。要我们帮忙吗？”

用夹带着愉悦的声音，阿茨翠德说道。虽然说话的对象是黑发的少女，但阿茨翠德紫黑色的眸子却始终打量着红发的龙术士，眼神中有着难掩的振奋和好奇。

欧蕾丝塔略有不满地双臂抱胸，蹙起眉，“阿茨翠德，安摩尔，说好先让我和龙术士阁下独处一会儿的，你们也太破坏气氛了吧。”

被敌人夹在中间的阿尔斐杰洛俊美的脸上挂着无动于衷的表情，无声地刺探着三者的气息。还是一丝雷压都感受不到。将他围住的这三个人，都是尚处于人类形态的高位达斯机械兽人族。

完全不能有一丝大意。紫罗兰色的瞳孔沉静地注视着身前的两个男人，并时不时用眼角余光瞥向身后的女人。阿茨翠德和安摩尔在前方牵制着他，欧蕾丝塔则在他背后大胆地窥视。这时候绝不能有任何闪失。

“三个人……”陷入到被两面夹击、退路全无的困境的男人轻声嘀咕着，并以确认的口吻说道，“那个光头曾说自己是四将军之一，那么你们三个就是剩下的将军了吧？”

“你很敏锐嘛，龙术士阁下。”阿茨翠德赞叹一声说，“没错，聚集在这里的就是阿迦述王麾下的三位将军。我们可是等了你很久了哦。”

“将军全部到齐了啊，正合我意！省得我一个一个去找了。”

敌人放出的狂言让阿茨翠德的眼睛倏地一亮。他面带讥笑，语气嘲讽地笑了，“呵呵，无知是福，这句话真是没说错啊。只凭你一个人就想对抗我们吗？就算你是新选拔|出来的首席也是无法同时与三位将军力敌的。”

阿茨翠德虽然眼神里流露出对阿尔斐杰洛的无限兴趣，但说到底还是轻蔑的成分更多一些。阿尔斐杰洛当然明白自己不可能与三个将军级别的达斯机械兽人族同时交手还能轻松取胜。然而，即使无法驳斥敌人的话语，阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角依然挂着一抹从容的微笑，朝倚仗着人数优势而在心理上蔑视自己的敌人回以冷笑。

“你是出于什么原因对我做出这样的判断？是因为肖恩以前没能敌得过你们的联手吗？”

听了阿尔斐杰洛的话，一旁的安摩尔突然注视了过来。浅绿的葡萄石般的眸子投出斜睨的目光冰冷地审视着自不量力的龙术士。尽管如此，他面无表情的脸庞却始终看不出一丝一毫的内心变化。

“哈，本来想至少要灭一灭你嚣张的气焰的，想不到嘴还挺硬的嘛。”倒是阿茨翠德无奈地耸肩一笑了。“虽然很想让你知道你的想法有多愚蠢，不过我也只能暂且忍耐一下了！新任的首席先生，我们的王对身为卡塔特使者的你另有安排。必须向入侵的敌人展开双臂迎接，这样的作法虽然很令人不爽，可是没办法，谁让王命在身呢。吾等不可违抗。”

“另有安排？”还在苦恼要怎样同时与三人周旋的阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸怔大了。

“对，如果你真有胆量，就跟我们走吧……”

“谁给你放跑敌人的权力了，阿茨翠德？！”

寥寥三人的会议室中，惊起了一声巨大的回响。几乎要震塌天花板的暴喝突兀地插入了双方的交谈中。说话的人，正是之前指挥大军与阿尔斐杰洛激战的、在场三位将军的同伴。

“迭让，你……”

“找了你半天，竟然溜到了这里。”迭让迈着沉重的步子急急地冲进来。他忽略了阿茨翠德的叫唤，用愤恨的视线怒瞪着阿尔斐杰洛，“小老鼠终于知道自己无路可逃了吧。”

侮辱的话语像是一把尖刀刺向阿尔斐杰洛的心窝。但是对于迭让的挑衅，阿尔斐杰洛却连一丝反应也没有。情况比刚才更糟，现在是被四位将军前后围堵着。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛既不慌张也不害怕，只是抬起视线，沉静地凝视着一路追赶至此的壮汉。

“哎，迭让，你来得太不是时候了。”龙术士身后的女将军咕哝着。

“说什么屁话。”对于要和阿尔斐杰洛一决高下的渴望使迭让完全顾不得对同伴的尊敬了。“终于把这个人类逼入了绝境。不过这是我最先盯上的猎物。我要和他单打独斗，谁也不准插手。”粗糙的嗓音带着几分威胁。迭让用不容任何人反驳的口气对三名同伴发出喝令，“听明白的话就赶紧让道！”

沉默至今的安摩尔皱起了眉。迭让的声音太过刺耳，令他感到不悦。他以一种特别灼烈的目光凝视迭让。十指微微团起，用力地握着。

“不许你对这男人动手。”

迭让瞪着以冰冷的话音警告自己的银发男子，“你要阻拦我吗，安摩尔？”

“我要亲自带路，将这男人领到王的面前，当然得保证他活着。”

安摩尔冷静地说着迭让无法理解的话语。他的回答让迭让彻底摸不着头脑了。

“把敌人带去见王，你在想什么啊？”

“当然，为确保王的安全，我会和阿茨翠德、欧蕾丝塔牢牢看着他的。不过坦白说，王是最强的存在，他的力量不言而喻。区区一个龙术士要想威胁到王，怕也是想多了。且不说还有我们三人的保护，这男人即使再厉害也不可能有建树的。只是以防万一罢了。”

“——”

厚厚的嘴唇抿成一条线，迭让以极端不信任的眼神直视着突然变得话唠起来的安摩尔。更让他恼火的是安摩尔的言语里始终表露出要将自己排除在外的意思。

“迭让，”预见到场面又将失控的欧蕾丝塔，只得在迭让发怒前轻轻地呼唤他，“你也跟我们一起押送这男人去见王吧？”

金褐色的瞳孔不断瞪大，迭让不可思议地盯着向他发出这般邀请的女将军。他的大脑在短暂间失了神。

这下好玩了。阿尔斐杰洛心想。敌对的将领正在闹内讧。这难得一见的景象，被他们的敌人深深地看在眼里。他事不关己地观赏这一幕，将想要发笑的念头埋藏在心中。直到前不久还被他认作是一个陷阱的阿茨翠德的提议，如今由于亲眼见证了四将军面红耳赤的争执而终于确信了，和迭让意见不合的三人要带自己去见他们的王是真心实意的。尽管对其中的原因很是好奇，但眼下还是不要插入到敌人的矛盾中。就这么继续看他们窝里斗好了。阿尔斐杰洛不想逃跑。倘若能在保存实力的情况下不流一滴血地见到敌军的头目，那样就最好了。趁着四将军相持不下的间隙，阿尔斐杰洛开始在脑中琢磨见到敌军魁首后的应对之策，并将玩味的眼神再次投注到大发雷霆的壮汉身上。

其实，如今的局面任谁都看得出来，四人中间只有一人始终处在状况外。壮汉被孤立了。可身为当事者的迭让却根本做不到像阿尔斐杰洛那般把局面看通彻。

迭让心中翻滚着滔天的怒火。不仅因为满腔的战意被浇灭，对同伴古怪的举动和倡议更是感到无比的不理解。

“不但要私放杀死了我众多部下的敌人，还允许他在我方的地盘任意通行？安摩尔，欧蕾丝塔，你们背叛了王吗？！！”

“住口。背叛了王的人是你！”

安摩尔厉声呵斥一句，冰冷的目光深深一沉，然后很快地调整情绪，像是什么都没有发生过一样。一瞬间爆发的怒气好像都被隐藏起来，消失得无影无踪。

然而，这一眼依然被迭让看到了。安摩尔刚才瞪视着他的眼神，就像在看待一个必须处理掉的、多余的废品。

愤怒扭曲了迭让的脸孔，让他原本就令人不寒而栗的面容变得更加可怕。熟悉的情绪浮上心头。银发同伴一次又一次和他公开作对，激起了他的暴虐和逆反心态。他早已被怒火蒙蔽了理智，因此根本没法去思考事情的蹊跷处。安摩尔、阿茨翠德、欧蕾丝塔在敌人面前丝毫不给自己留有一丝余地的肆意对他打压，三人态度的一致，也好像是一记重重的耳光扇在他的脸上。失去冷静的迭让彻底暴怒了。

“王在战前亲口嘱咐了我将入侵者抹杀掉的指令！同样接受了王的命令的你们竟然不遵守还要反其道而行吗？如此大逆不道，不是反叛又是什么？！”

被惹怒了的迭让根本克制不住内心的狂躁，但就在这时他突然像是被落雷击中了一般顿时住了口，异常安静下来，十秒钟后，粗犷的声音才再度响起。

“……我想不明白！难道有什么事是我不知道的？”

三位将军在听到壮汉的这句质问，眼神均是一变。短时间内竟没有任何一个人答得上来。

安摩尔始终默不作声。欧蕾丝塔似乎有些难以启齿的样子目光四下张望着。迭让于是又追问道，“你们三个，到底有什么事瞒着我？！”

阿茨翠德深知不能将王的意图轻易地当着迭让的面表露出来，但又不能不回答迭让的疑问，一阵心虚之后，只得冒着冷汗、没什么底气地回答了，“你以倾团而出的兵力围攻这个男人，怎么说也该玩够了吧？该发泄的怒气也都发泄完了吧？”带着几分自嘲和疲惫的回应声在凝滞的空气中低低地回荡着，”既然这样……”

“放你的狗屁！！！”

阿茨翠德的解释不但完全没有打动迭让，更是让他感到了一股被蒙骗的愤怒。恶劣的反效果产生了。阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛紧张地眯了起来。三位将军也是脸色一变。所有的人都能感受到空气的异变……

突然从迭让身边卷起一阵强劲的气流，伴随着嘶嘶炸响的雷电轰鸣的声音，犹如旋风一般吹乱了所有人的头发。

那是密布于达斯机械兽人族周身的雷压。迭让释放出惊人的雷压，准备变身了。

“在没料理掉这家伙前我绝不会罢手！我要这男人的命！谁也不许多管闲事！！”

粗野的嗓音充斥着尖锐的杀气，迭让根本不给他人制止的机会，举起双手，将唯有将军级别以上的达斯机械兽人族有能力掌握的秘技施展了出来。

“——！！”

每个人都惊呆了。迭让脚下的地面开始骚动，有一团黑影就像侵蚀空气的毒雾一般迅速往上窜。从迭让脚下往外散开的黑影好像长出了有形状的手臂那般拉扯住壮汉的腰身，吞没了那高大粗壮的身体。很快，被黑影吞噬了的迭让狂傲的回音就再也听不见了。

“什……什么！”阿茨翠德不敢相信自己的眼睛，“竟然使用了‘惊密之扉’？！”

“阿茨翠德，那个男人也被……！”

欧蕾丝塔惊恐地提醒着。阿茨翠德和安摩尔游弋视线四下寻找，终于发现前一秒还在原地的那名红发的龙术士也不见了踪影的事实。应该是一并被黑影吞没掉，被关入了离开现实世界的“惊密之扉”的空间里。

惊密之扉——在达斯机械兽人族中，这是上级处罚下级的一种手段。将犯了错的下级放逐到不属于这个世界的未知的异次元密室中，以起到禁闭的作用。传令官等级以下的达斯机械兽人族若没有启动者的允许，会被永远地禁锢在封闭次元里。而先锋级别的达斯机械兽人族能凭借各自雷压的量，在五小时至九小时的范围内以自身的力量突破，逃出惊密之扉的控制。

不过，如果对象换作龙术士，那就另当别论了。龙术士若想一心突破，惊密之扉的次元空间根本封印不了多久。所以王和将军们通常不会对龙术士使用这项空间技。

可是现在，迭让却用了。迭让冲动到不顾大局的举动，无疑将王的计划破坏了。

从惊密之扉内部渗透出来的暗物质带走了迭让和阿尔斐杰洛。无论是要带去和阿迦述会面的卡塔特首席，还是固执地要和敌人一决生死的光头同伴，都在刹那间消失在三人眼前。

“坏了！这下可如何是好……”意识到问题严重性的阿茨翠德苦恼地扶着额头，“为了和那男人一较高下，竟然不惜到了动用在族内惩戒部下的秘技的地步。看来迭让这回真是不见棺材不落泪了。”虽然对同伴的实力他没有一丝质疑，认为迭让能战胜对手。但要是真的胜了，以迭让的性格断不会留那男人性命。那才是真的坏了王的大计了。到那时，王将会采取怎样的惩罚手段，不难想象。

而阿茨翠德会如此郁闷的另一个原因，就在于虽然四位将军都能打开惊密之扉，但每一个惊密之扉只有启动者自己方能解除。就算现在结合三人之力，也无法打开迭让创造的惊密之扉将阿尔斐杰洛放出来。

“为了一时的争强好胜，竟要舍去性命么？”

安摩尔的声音突然响起。他平稳的语调没有一丝起伏。但他的话却让阿茨翠德起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“安摩尔，你这话的意思……”

“王对迭让、对你我三人分别下达了不同的命令，难道还不能说明问题？”

极其平淡的反问，道出了彼此心知肚明、却没人愿意戳穿的真相。安摩尔的目光在他道出真相的同时变得辽远起来。王曾在开战前把手下的将军一个一个召唤过去进行密谈。迭让在对如何处置敌人的问题上之所以和其他三位将军出现严重的分歧，很明显，是他接收到的命令和其他人都截然不同。

“王是要舍弃迭让啊……”

安摩尔轻声说道，目光无比平静。完全无法反驳银发男子的话，欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德都沉默了。在他们的心中同时装着想不出答案的疑问。

为什么王要对迭让下达不同于其他将军的命令呢？王这么做的用意又是什么？

迭让是很激进，是很嗜血。他纵容部下以人肉为粮，以人血为酒，还常常顶撞阿迦述，公然和王的敕令唱反调。可这些都不足以构成王将他处置掉的理由。不管怎样说，迭让和他们一样都是最早就跟随阿迦述的股肱之臣啊！

就算王真的有必须如此为之的理由，要处置迭让，直接找个借口处置掉就是了。为什么要大费周章地导演这样一出戏？这一点，连最懂得阿迦述心思的安摩尔都一时间无法参透。

“由他去吧！迭让自己找死，怨不得旁人。我们可是对他左挡右劝，够仁至义尽了。”

撇了撇嘴，吐出这样的话语。阿茨翠德沉沉的声音在安静了许久的会议室中响起。

虽然对迭让有些同情，但是阿茨翠德却不是习惯伤感的男人。就算有那种多余的感情，也不会施予迭让。他迅速就将情绪调整完毕了。

而就在悲伤的气氛笼罩着四周的时候，会议室的门外响起了一阵脚步声。梵克走了进来。

“大人们。”他谦卑地屈膝施了一个礼。

“不是让你躲起来了吗？”安摩尔看了他一眼。

梵克是组织重要的“眼”，他不属于任何一名将军麾下，直接对王负责，而他传令官级别的实力又不足以在乱斗中保全自己的命。因此，每到战事来临的重要关头，梵克都是将军们优先保护起来的对象。

“我来向各位大人报告新的情况。”梵克说出他前来的理由，“卡塔特那边似乎派来了第三个龙术士。”

三位将军的注意力被瞬间吸走了。

“我一直都有些在意那个脱离了讨伐小队的龙族，想要找到他。我进行了大范围的搜索，将无用的信息过滤掉以后，他的行迹终于被我发现了。”梵克自豪地说，“当然这也怪他按耐不住地变回海龙的原形，飞入我的侦测范围。若没猜错，他应该就是那位首席的从者了。他带来了援兵——和他一起在五英里外的高空飞翔的雌火龙及其背上的女性龙术士。在城郊变回人形后，火龙和龙术士现在已经跨过比萨边境。倒是那头海龙和她们分开，在原地停住不动了。”

“一人一龙的增援吗？”安摩尔听明白了梵克的话，沉吟般地自语。

“女性龙术士啊，那可是很少见啊。”之前还一脸哀伤的欧蕾丝塔的眼睛一下子发亮起来，无比期待地问，“梵克，那女人长得好看吗？”

“以人类的审美应该算是上品。”

“让我看！”

梵克下意识地嘀咕后，为了能分享梵克眼球捕捉到的画面的欧蕾丝塔立刻殷勤地勾住他的肩膀。

然后，她轻快地抚掌笑了起来，连连称赞道，“果然是个漂亮的女人，还带着一条人形的母火龙呢。那母火龙也长得很俊啊。”

欧蕾丝塔吃人专挑貌美的少女下手的癖好，其余的两名将军是知道的。显然，她因为遏制不住深埋许久的欲望而渐渐失态了。

“我最喜欢漂亮的女人了！”十根纤纤玉指捂住脸，欧蕾丝塔由于高兴而忍不住全身颤抖，“哎呀呀，那女人的样子简直就好像在引诱我、指明要找我单挑似的。叫我如何忍耐得了？在这边等迭让和那男人的决斗结果实在无趣得很。我要去会会她——”

以往总是端着一副大小姐架子的黑发少女，如今的模样就像个吵着要糖吃的淘气孩子。于是，阿茨翠德便用宠溺孩子的口吻对她说，“想打架就放开手脚去打，但可不能下嘴哦。”

“龙术士不在禁食人令的行列内啦！”

留下一句语调兴奋到极点的话，提起裙摆的欧蕾丝塔朝着城堡外支援者的方向疾驰而去。

“哎，怎么跟迭让一个调调啊。真拿她没办法。”阿茨翠德无奈地摆了摆手，向着虚空发出号令，“伯拉罕，姬尔达，你们俩出来。”

在阿茨翠德的呼唤下，两名精悍干练的战士立即现出了身形，似乎一直都在没人觉察到的地方待命。他们是隶属于欧蕾丝塔军团的先锋，都是年轻人类男性的模样。通常将军只能调动自己军团中的士兵，跨团指挥是很罕见的情况。除了被众人共奉为王的阿迦述以外，也只有在感情亲如兄妹一般的阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔之间才有可能发生。

“跟随你们的大将去城外迎敌。不要让她发现，更不能让她有半点损伤。”

“领命。”

单臂抱拳放在前胸的伯拉罕和姬尔达朝阿茨翠德致敬后，便倒走着退下，跟出去了。

目送两位先锋离去后，阿茨翠德深深地叹了口气。他最清楚欧蕾丝塔的性子。欧蕾丝塔从不轻易出面战斗，一旦打定主意要与被她看上的敌人战斗时，最不喜欢被他人打扰。阿茨翠德不想扫了她的兴，又担心她独自一人迎战对方主从会有危险，因此才会让两位先锋悄悄跟去，在远处保护她。

只剩下三人的会议室再度安静下来。两名将军都不说话，看他们没有其他的指示，梵克便退下了。阿茨翠德看着欧蕾丝塔消失身影的门口，而安摩尔则凝视着迭让打开的惊异之扉关闭的空白处。缄默不语的两张面庞装着各自的心事，也在心底幻想着即将或已经在不同空间上演的不同的战斗……

 

IL

 

阴森诡秘的黑暗空间，广袤得望不见尽头。

远方隐隐有光，但咫尺之间的距离却是漆黑一片，连伸出的五指都看不见。

鼻中嗅到的腐臭气味宛如冥府的磷火一般。眼中看到的遥远星光微弱得像是随时都会熄灭。

仿佛被一股无形的力量倾轧头部，肿胀感透过肌肤逐渐爬上阿尔斐杰洛的太阳穴，惹得他头痛不已。连呼吸也比在外界要困难。

用魔法增强视力后，终于将周围的风景看清楚了。

暗无天日的这个空间的宽广度超过了阿尔斐杰洛的想象，无论他怎样伸长脖子眺望都看不到边缘。在无限延伸的昏暗空间里，星火交错乱飞。遥远处浮空耸立着缓慢转动的巨大齿轮。齿轮上那幽灰色的金属光芒和包裹着达斯机械兽人族的机械表皮别无二致，显露着死气沉沉的清冷。

不是浩瀚的宇宙，不是阴冷的冥府。这里什么都不是，只是一个超出了阿尔斐杰洛理解范畴的奇异空间。

就好像被迫施加了浮空术一般，红发的龙术士整个人呈失重状悬浮在空中。阿尔斐杰洛呆呆地遥望着这荒凉的场景。

这就是只有高等级的达斯机械兽人族才能打开的异次元世界——惊密之扉。

而空间的开启者，正保持着和阿尔斐杰洛一样的悬空姿态漂浮在很远距离外的空中。那是早已褪去伪装的躯壳、变回丑陋本体的将军……

“怎么样啊？用差不多的方法把斑锁进异次元空间狠狠鞭挞的你，看到这景象也是吓一跳吧？现在换你来体验这孤独无助的滋味了！”

声音比未变身前要低沉嘶哑了许多。迭让如今呈现在阿尔斐杰洛眼前的本体，让他不由得吃了一惊。

一只眼睛，有手有脚，背后生长着五六个触手——但是迭让如今的模样太过怪异了。竟是体型相当于阿尔斐杰洛三倍、身高近六米的巨人形态。无限接近于人类的形态，这是阿尔斐杰洛所见过的本体最像人类的异族。

“看你的样子，真叫我意外啊。是因为在人类世界生活得久了，骨子里的审美观潜移默化了吗？”

厚厚的机械外皮就像一副沉甸甸的盔甲，保护着迭让灰色巨人模样的原形。在他身体的每一处，都遍布着不断闪烁着的紫红相交的火花。雷电和火焰劈灼在一起。雷火交加，是他曾经捕食过术士的明证。

“可惜再怎样潜移默化也看不上像你这样的娘娘腔啊！”迭让恶毒地讥笑着。

“……”默默地忍受着羞辱之语的阿尔斐杰洛，突然感受到了一阵强烈不适而痛苦地捧着心口，弯下了腰。不，这绝非突然，从被关进这奇异空间的第一秒，阿尔斐杰洛就发觉不对劲了。

敌人的痛苦表情让迭让被杀气染得通红的独眼多了丝愉悦，那让人联想到虎鲨的嘴巴一开一合，传出相当刺耳的声音，“惊密之扉内部的暗物质有非常强烈的侵略性。起初的时候只是轻微头痛、胸口发闷、呼吸不顺的小问题，但随着时间的推移，这些暗物质会将囚犯的身体逐渐溶化，最终分解成量子级。以我们达斯机械兽人族的体质，在被溶解成量子前大约能支撑十小时。至于人类，你们娇气的身体最多一小时就会被腐蚀殆尽，连渣滓都不剩！”

听完迭让的叙述，阿尔斐杰洛不自觉地心里一紧，惊愕的眼睛微微瞪大了。他深呼吸一大口，终于抑制住身体的痛苦没有在敌人面前屈服。不愿向敌人示弱的男人的背脊骄傲地挺立着，僵直得仿佛体内有一根钢钉在支撑。他将魔力外放，在周围升腾起一股保护性的屏障，用来对抗腐蚀性的暗物质。

这么做也只能起到延缓的作用。阿尔斐杰洛的大脑依旧被强烈的肿胀感笼罩着，微张的嘴唇和鼻子一起呼吸。由于缺氧而呈樱桃红色的纤薄嘴唇蠕动着，勉强能吸入维持人体正常运作所需的空气。

将他关进这个空间的异族，他的脸上只找得到刻骨的杀意，没有半分的倦意。达斯机械兽人族的体质决定了他们能比人类更适应惊密之扉的环境。暗物质的侵蚀在达斯机械兽人族的身上传染得比人类要慢上许多。而且迭让还是将军，他的抵抗力比一般异族还要高。

更不要说，本来就只是方便上级惩罚部下的这项技能，在平级的将军之间是没多大作用的。迭让想要逃出惊密之扉简直易如反掌。他固执地留在这里，忍受暗物质侵蚀，完全是为了不让战斗受外人的打扰。

双方的种族差异也就决定了此战阿尔斐杰洛必须速战速决。在身体彻底支撑不下去以前，将敌人打垮。

双方都脱离重力影响，浮在半空，缓缓地飘荡着。

“就算用魔力屏蔽也没法阻止暗物质的腐蚀。你的身体早晚会被量子化。但是不要以为我会这样简单地放过你。我要亲手将你撕碎撕烂！你能从这儿出去的，只有你那残缺不齐的尸体！”

迭让残忍的宣告飘荡在耳畔，阿尔斐杰洛没有回应。二人睥睨着彼此。空前艰难的战斗开始了。

 


	45. 阿尔斐杰洛（26）

L

 

战场是连飞鸟亦无法抵达的、雷电密布的高空。

头顶离云层很近，有时还会冲破云层。飞到这样的高度，已经不知道离地面有多远了。

这是连最优秀的龙术士经过魔力强化的视觉都无法触及到的领域。即使是具有超常视力的龙族从地面眺望，也只会有一群小虫在天上乱舞的错觉。因此，在这里上演的追逐战，无人知晓。

遥远的彼方，数量接近三百的灰色恶魔正和载着龙术士的海龙进行来来回回的高空运动战。

先前，被苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛的火焰弹及魔弹上下夹击、死伤过半的地面军队的幸存者，已经在长官迭让的命令下与空中的部队合并起来。现在，这群疯狂追赶着敌人的达斯机械兽人族就像粘人的大网一样紧紧跟在许普斯身后，不给他任何喘息。

随着参战的达斯机械兽人族数量越来越多，苏洛在战斗初始阶段的优势也就越来越小。

无论许普斯翱翔的雄姿有多么威武，眼下也只能持续着高速的飞行，头也不回地在云层中穿越。喉部的鳞片始终隐隐透着蓝光，可是引以为豪的海龙吐息却无法施展。粘人的怪物们怎样也甩不开，分布在他的后方和侧翼，紧紧地跟着他。光是躲避敌人的雷电就耗去了海龙所有的精力。还要不断地急转弯，防止敌人包抄。许普斯已经没有余力去进行反击了。如今能稍稍延缓敌人步伐的，只有背对许普斯飞行的方向站立着的苏洛时不时投掷出去的火焰弹。

以敌军的人数，及他们簇拥在一起的扇形追击阵型，绝不可能射偏。可就算频繁投射出火焰球进行高密集的攒射，还是无法将难缠的敌人彻底轰杀致死。这群训练有素的怪物可不是没有还手之力、只能被动招架的弱者。

苏洛的额头开始沁出连他自己都未曾察觉的冷汗。且不说自己射去的火焰弹在快速的运动战中到底能击落几个异族，这群怎样都甩不开的怪物们的高压闪电攻击更是让他的火焰弹射处于劣势。

将自身携带的雷电聚集在一起的异族，其周围的电压已高达数万伏特不止，电流强度也超过了一万。虽然和大自然的闪电比起来相形见绌，但已经能形成相当恐怖的电场。当达斯机械兽人族同时击出能在两百米的范围内收放自如的线状闪电向苏洛和他的契约龙袭去时，电场的超高能量也一并爆发了。

云中瞬间现出一根紫色光柱，携带着不可估量的电能。无数道线形闪电合成巨大的柱状，击穿云团，强光耀眼得简直要刺瞎敌人的双眼。柱状闪电沿海龙逃跑的路径飞驰而去，直逼敌人后背，与苏洛的火焰弹撞在一起，发生爆炸。爆炸产生了强劲的冲击波和狂躁的飓风。海龙的后背霎时感到一阵难以名状的恶寒。他被卷进气流的漩涡中，身体深深地陷入了不受控制的境地。这股柱状闪电的能量，不但吞没了苏洛集中射击的火焰弹，更是将乘云飞翔的许普斯保持匀速的平稳身躯震得倾斜了。

海龙如同撞到了隐形的墙壁，盘旋着下坠。但最后，依然靠着自身优异的平衡性，挥舞双翼飞到了原来的高度。

许普斯并没有被击落。伫立在龙背上的苏洛的身体也没有半分歪斜。好像不管遭受怎样的打击，不管身下的从者如何七颠八倒，他都不会掉下来。

虽然擦过了许普斯那被鳞片铠甲包覆的硕大身体的这一击，所造成的创伤充其量只是皮外伤的程度，然而苏洛紧缩的眉头却无法舒展。

眼中闪耀着无尽的疯狂和杀气的异族大军依旧锲而不舍地死死追随着。

心底的焦虑越积越深，到后来苏洛已经丧失了还手的能力，只能凭借从者的飞行技巧，在密布着雷电的云层间飞驰盘旋，以超高的机动性对敌人的猛攻进行闪避。

死斗之地早已脱离近海的范围，到达离陆地十英里之遥的远海。

双方的战场离海岸过于遥远。因此，无论是紧咬着敌人不放的迭让军团，还是孤注一掷迎战的主从，都不会知道在远方的崖边城堡，所发生的一切……

急速冲出早已被敌人毁坏的外城门，欧蕾丝塔在看到眼前的景象后，步子放慢下来。

今晨，城堡上空诡异地出现了浓雾，使周围的视野非常恶劣。在地势高的这个山崖向位置低的城市中心眺望，以人类的视力，就连醒目的比萨斜塔都无法看到。

这一切都是拜那两个进攻城堡的龙术士所赐。方圆一英里有阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛共同布下的结界。半球形的巨大结界足有六七重，将整座城堡连同山崖下的树林都笼罩在阴沉的迷雾中。

脚步就好像在逛花园一般的清闲。欧蕾丝塔走在通往山下的道路上，坦然大方的模样仿佛在诱骗敌人来和她一战似的。她用达斯机械兽人族特有的视力看透浓雾，发现在龙术士防御结界范围内的环境都已经被摧残得差不多了。

“好过分啊。虽然王的领地会变得那么惨也有我军的功劳，但是那个首席大人，还真是个喜好暴力的男人呢。”

微微不满的语调中夹带着更多的兴奋，欧蕾丝塔左右打量着满目疮痍的四周。

荒芜的土地坑坑洼洼，漫着激战留下的硝烟。大火燃尽的臭味直往鼻子里冲，都不必费力去嗅。一眼望去，尽是植物和地表被烧糊的惨状。但在突然走过某个界限时，前不久的一切都好像是幻觉似的不见了。映现在视野之内的立刻变成了毫无一丝破坏痕迹的山间景致。

防御结界外的地貌完好无损，依旧是秀丽幽静的风景。欧蕾丝塔对此并不感兴趣，她只是饶有趣味地边走边向前方投去期盼的目光。那个被梵克侦测到的、正向着城堡靠近的美丽的女性龙术士，在哪里，在哪里……

一般而言，力量相近的术士之间，在不耍花招的前提下，能通过刺探魔力寻到对方的踪迹。但很不巧，达斯机械兽人族在感应术士魔力方面的表现很无能。

因此，当左手腕传来被某个纤细的线状物体贯穿的痛感时，欧蕾丝塔还惊奇地呀了一声。

白净的手臂僵在半空，受伤的腕处找不到任何袭击的武器。但痛意是真实的。尽管只是微不足道的被蜜蜂蛰了一般的小问题，可是欧蕾丝塔的左手确确实实地负伤了。

仔细一看，伤口是一个极其微小的洞眼。微量的鲜血凝结在洞眼表面。除此之外，其他的什么都没有在手腕的伤处找到。

面露疑虑之色的女将军盯着手腕上的小血洞看了一会儿，随后，她转忧为喜，轻声笑了起来。

“真是惊人。居然偷袭使我负伤，连招呼也不打……不如其他龙术士那样有迫力呢。”

嘴角的弧度越弯越大，欧蕾丝塔蓝眸的视线突然射向了三十米外的大树阴影处走出来的女人。

一袭银蓝低胸礼服，手里握着钱袋一般的黑色小提包，拥有圣女般笑容的女性龙术士——卢奎莎。

“不巧。对敌人采取再卑劣的手段都不过分。”

终于将自己的身形完全暴露在敌人面前的卢奎莎一步一顿地走到欧蕾丝塔的正前方，在那站定。

卢奎莎是因为放心不下苏洛才会出现在这里。她能一路追至比萨，完全是托了在佛罗伦萨和尼克勒斯偶遇的福。起初卢奎莎打算先和吉芙纳重返锡耶纳一次，不过后来，抱着劝服尼克勒斯一起去、给苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛添加人手的想法，卢奎莎让从者追上了愤然离去的海龙。幸亏这样，才没有多走冤枉路。吉芙纳费了好大的劲，才撬开尼克勒斯的嘴打听到阿尔斐杰洛的行迹，得知苏洛早就不在锡耶纳了。人龙契约双方能通过感应的方式找到另一方。距离近的一下子就能感应到。距离稍远，也能在进入凝神感应的状态后，循着对方的气息慢慢找过去。寻找的难易度和主从间的感情深浅无关。契约双方原本就气息想通，即使是彼此关系不和睦的主从，若一方有心寻找，另一方也是不可能瞒住行迹的。所以，身为从者的尼克勒斯能顺利地在茫茫人海和空间距离的阻隔下透过感应气息找到自己的主人。当然，尽管在吉芙纳的软磨硬缠之下说出了阿尔斐杰洛所在的方位，但是尼克勒斯并没有来。似乎是很讨厌见到那个男人似的待在了离比萨边境好一段距离的地方，怎样都不肯再挪动一步了。

自从接近这座遗世独立在海边的城堡以后，卢奎莎就从残留于空气的雷压中判断曾经有数百名敌人活跃在这一带。她没有贸然出击，一直藏身在同伴布置的多重结界外，等待出手的时机。就在这时，她看见有一位少女从外城门那端慢悠悠地缓步而来，不变身，不带兵，也看不出有任何的防备。能在成群的达斯机械兽人族出没的地方神情自如、闲庭信步而出的只可能是达斯机械兽人族。既然敌人如此大方地把自己送上门，那就不存在放过她的道理。

展露在绝美容颜之上的是纯净无害的、令人倍感温暖的微笑，仿佛世间所有的美好和善良都汇聚在那张脸上。卢奎莎始终保持和煦的笑意，对她的敌人说，“不过我也不想再听你抱怨了。就算成全你，我会换个方式，温柔并且痛快地杀死你。”

欧蕾丝塔在卢奎莎话声落下后，蓝色的瞳孔立刻紧缩，但不是害怕。而接收到开战信号的吉芙纳这时候也已经从树后走出，瞟向主人的眼神似在征询。人类之姿的达斯机械兽人族基本是没什么战斗力的，在这个危难关头敌人应该会立即变身。所以，吉芙纳想抢在敌人变身之前迅速将其击溃的心意准确地传递了卢奎莎的心底。

但是微笑的主人却坚定地回眸对她摇了摇头，“吉芙纳，你不要出手。让我先跟她玩玩儿。”

柔和的女音刚刚落下，欧蕾丝塔就又一次感受到了痛意。

“呃……！”

这次是右手腕被不明之物扎破并穿透。又一个小小的血洞立即浮现在光滑的肌肤表面。欧蕾丝塔先是一愣，随后疑惑地翻过手掌，想要检查到底是什么东西伤了自己。

然而敌人根本不给她任何思考的时间。紧接着是第三次、第四次、第五次的痛感随之而来，既有节奏又间隔甚短地刺激着她的痛觉神经。欧蕾丝塔没有躲闪，或许是她来不及躲闪。不明由来地接连出现在身上的洞眼，使她完全地愣住了。

不消片刻，欧蕾丝塔全身上下都遍布着肉眼难以察觉的细小血洞，至少二十枚。而她的敌人就那样站在对面，一动不动，完全看不出她是怎样发动进攻的。

当第二十五处伤准确无误地在敌人的身上出现后，卢奎莎暂停了下来。欧蕾丝塔抬起低垂的视线，侧目朝她看了一眼。

一段时间的对视后，浑身遍体鳞伤的女将军终于缓缓地吐露出心声，“身上的伤口就好像凭空出现了一样……看不见的武器，好厉害啊。莫非是线？”而她脸上的表情仿佛在抱怨敌人为什么不再继续了。

卢奎莎轻松地抱胸笑着，“既然被猜出来了我也就不再隐瞒。击穿了你身体上下的正是我藏在包中的缝纫线。不过确切地说，扎进你肉身的是针，将你变成我掌中玩物的才是线。”

卢奎莎最喜欢的武器，便是她常年藏在随身带着的小包中缝纫用的针和线。原本具有实体的针线，在风系屏障魔法附着之后变得无形。经过卢奎莎魔力的强化，使其具有了超过钢铁的硬度、胜于皮筋的韧性及自律攻击的灵性。被魔力加长的缝纫针就像执行十字架酷刑的巨大铁钉那般，一旦刺入目标，除非是出于术者本人的意愿，否则永远不会解除。被魔力加固的缝纫线就算是世上最威猛的大力士拼尽全力去扯都扯不断。任意伸展收缩的线，能捕捉到五百米范围内的任何物体或人体。这件武器被卢奎莎冠名为“水晶线”。以魔力操纵的针线，不愧是她的看家绝学。

扎进欧蕾丝塔身体的缝纫针只有最初刺进左腕的那根，另一根掌握在卢奎莎的手里。真正可怕的是纵横交错着布满在欧蕾丝塔周身的线。有多少根线就有多少个无形的结点钉在她身上。不是紧紧地捆缚，而是松垮地遍布着。如果水晶线能够被看见，欧蕾丝塔就会发现自己早已被松散地重重包围在身边的线束缚得无处可逃了。

好诡谲、狠辣、阴险的招数！

尽管了解到敌人掌握的本领是多么的不可思议，欧蕾丝塔也没有半分恐惧。充其量不过是些针眼大小的伤口罢了。这样的伤口再多，也杀不了人。

“没什么了不起的。”欧蕾丝塔一脸什么都不在意的表情，淡淡地开口，“用这种小家子气的手段对我施加暗算的你，和肖恩或白罗加比起来差远了。我和那两个男人都分别交过手。当时的战况可比现在要糟糕得多。”

敌人似乎并没有把被针线刺穿的伤口放在心上，这说明她完全没意识到等待着自己的命运将会有多悲惨。卢奎莎好笑地瞅着无知的敌人，摇头笑道，“不，到此为止了。因为你从一开始就已经落入我的掌心了哟。”

像是在配合主人的讥笑那般，所有看不见的线一起肆意地灵动起来。

“哎？怎么回事？”

大片的蔚蓝呈现在眼前。欧蕾丝塔一脸讶然。视野里的敌人陡然消失不见。整个视角都变成无垠的碧空。在五秒钟的呆滞后，终于明白过来，是自己整个人都被吊起来了。

“我的身体……竟然升到了空中？”

半空中，被看不见的针线高高托起的欧蕾丝塔舒展四肢仰面朝天，沐浴着刺眼的阳光。她长而卷的黑发轻垂落下，被无法计数的水晶线穿透的身体呈大字型，动作已经完全不受自己的控制了。

“啊哈哈，这到底是什么啊！”比起优先担心自己的安危，欧蕾丝塔反而痛快地仰天大笑起来，“整个人都被看不见的线操纵着……身体完全不受意识控制地自己动来动去？哈哈哈……我怎么会这样啊！”

“唉，你答对了呢。你已经成为我忠实的傀儡了。”卢奎莎也笑了，但她的笑是毫不怀疑地认为自己已经稳操胜券的必胜的笑，“现在的你已经连动一根手指都做不到了。你的行动全凭我的意志。是不是很好玩呢？”

枣红色头发的女性龙术士天使般的美丽脸庞露出嗜虐的笑。如今她随便动动指头，就能改变猎物在空中的姿态。在卢奎莎的操控下，欧蕾丝塔原本展开在两侧的双手不自觉地上下摆动着，踏着空气的双脚也像在空中走路一般跟着舞动起来。卢奎莎恶趣味地迫使欧蕾丝塔以同手同脚的滑稽模样在空中手舞足蹈。端庄的少女在顷刻间就沦为了可笑的小丑，被敌人肆意操纵。

“哈哈哈……为什么会变得这样不堪入目啊？哈哈，简直就跟‘人偶’似的呢……”

失控的笑声不绝于耳。不知受到了刺激还是被敌人措手不及的攻击狠狠地践踏到了自尊心，被水晶线任意摆布的欧蕾丝塔此刻癫狂的模样就好像得了失心疯的疯妇一般，不受遏制地笑着。她的笑声太过刺耳，令下方的女龙术士感到不适。卢奎莎皱起细眉，脖颈微扬，向上凝视着在她的蹂|躏下形象全无、丑恶不堪的母恶魔。浮在脸颊上的表情尽是狡诈和残忍，淡紫色的眼眸深处是嗜血的光。

“很开心吗？那么接下来，请品尝痛苦吧。因为你刚刚似乎说了让我有点在意的话呢。”卢奎莎虽然在笑，但她泛着怒光的紫眸却翻滚着凶煞的怒火，“你说我比不上别的龙术士是吗？肖恩……嗯，那还真是困扰呢。那样的男人的确不是我可以比肩的。可你竟然还拿白罗加之流来压我……确定顺序了。首先就从这双看不准的眼睛开始！”

仿佛是要让敌人亲眼见证接下来的一幕似的，从卢奎莎的手中忽然出现了一根解开风之屏障、现出实体的线。

缝纫线如鞭子般飞了出去，向上延伸，在空中划出一条平缓的抛物线。只听见叮的一声，就探入了欧蕾丝塔的左眼，从后脑穿出。一击得手的卢奎莎继而微微拉动，被魔力强化到等同于钢铁硬度并且收放自如的水晶线便沿突袭线路的反方向迅速往回收缩到主人包中。丝线回缩的力量太过迅猛，硬是将欧蕾丝塔被贯穿的左眼球从眼眶里拉扯了出来。

还来不及作出反应，发出惨叫，只觉得似乎身体的一部分脱离了自己。左半张脸剧痛难忍。等到反应过来时，左边的眼窝已是一片空旷，精心绘制的鱼尾图案的眼线也被剥落。湿热的鲜血从血肉模糊的窟窿里流淌出来，蜿蜒地爬满了整张脸。直到体会到满脸的血水将面颊覆盖住的湿濡濡、滑腻腻的触感，落后的惨叫声才骤然响起。

“呜呜啊啊啊！！！”

对着天空，欧蕾丝塔发出痛不欲生的哀嚎。她痛苦的哀嚎让下方的女人舒畅地吐出一口气。

“这样才对嘛。你们异族本来就只有一只眼睛。多余的那个当然要摘除掉了。”卢奎莎唇角微勾，眼神愉悦，“剩下的那只眼睛就姑且给你留着好了。想想我是多么仁慈的一个女人啊。”失明的人要怎样欣赏后面的惨剧呢？卢奎莎冷冽的宣告声飞扬在风中，“再来是手脚！”

现出实体的缝纫线细如发丝，闪耀着水晶般的光芒破空而出，纵横交错地缠绕住被凌空架起的欧蕾丝塔四肢和身体相连接的部位。上一轮的哀嚎声还未停止，比之前更凄惨的哀鸣便再一次响彻天空。水晶线残忍地断去了欧蕾丝塔的手脚，使其变成犹如人彘般恐怖的形态。

牵扯出的肌理、筋肉、骨血摇曳着在空中飞舞，洒落地面。斑斑的血迹和伤痕昭示着猎物遭受的非人对待。惨绝人寰的景象横陈在静谧秀美的山间，显得格外诡异可怕。

面对如此毛骨悚然的场景，一旁的吉芙纳却是满脸淡漠。虽然不免在心底泛起一抹浅浅的怜悯，但在对待敌人的大事上，她和自己的主人有着相似的观点。对龙族的死敌哪怕用再残酷的手段都不为过。吉芙纳无数的同胞死在与异族的战斗中。他们有些人的死状甚至被如今的欧蕾丝塔还要惨。战死的，或被俘虏的龙族，不是被虐杀就是被分食。野蛮的异族不光吃人，还吃龙。就算复制不了龙族的外形和能力，他们也要吃。因此，不由得在此时想起同胞们惨死画面的火龙族女性，扬起她无比冰凉的眼神，沉静地看着仰面腾空的异族少女只余下头颅和躯干的残缺形体，眉角间连一丝哀怜的颤动都没有。

“啊……啊……”上方的肉块痛苦地抽搐着。嗓子眼的叫声早已发不出来，只是一遍遍地重复着呻|吟和喘息，声音微弱得几近不可耳闻，“啊……啊……”

“无论你怎样反抗都是没用的。”聆听敌人呻|吟、欣赏敌人惨状的卢奎莎轻抚肩头的发丝，脸上温和的笑意散发着慵懒的满足感，“现在，给我死吧——”

“……哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈……！！”

中止了卢奎莎进攻的是耳边又一轮鸣响不断的狂笑。

“还笑得出来吗？看来我下手还是不够重啊。”

“哈哈哈哈……”欧蕾丝塔扭动颈脖，将她血水纵横的脸庞转向卢奎莎，与空洞的血窟窿对称的右眼闪露出好奇的光芒，注视着因为一个名字而兽性大发的女人，“好可怕啊，竟然恼羞成怒到这个地步吗？为了那个叫白罗加的男人……你和他之间看来有什么不可告人的故事呢！”

“……”卢奎莎始终挂着游刃有余表情的脸孔在短瞬间露出惊诧，原本微笑的面容顿时凌厉起来，但很快又平复了。就是因为白罗加的多嘴，苏洛才会和她冷战那么多天，关系直到现在都没有彻底好转。本来，只要一听到那男人的名字，她就会忍不住生气。不过现在，蹂|躏猎物的快感冲淡了内心的愤恨。只要一看到那女人惨兮兮的样子，心里的怒气就会减轻许多，心情也变得畅快起来。

“与你无关。在管闲事前还是先想想怎样保住自己的小命吧。”卢奎莎敛去眸中的怒意，目光恢复平静和泰然，“我啊，本来打算一下子折断你全身所有的骨头的。不过看在大家同是女人的份上，我就发发慈悲，改成绞断你的脖子好了。”

如果能一鼓作气地把敌人解决掉，这可怜的异族就会在来不及变身的情况下悲惨地死去。对卢奎莎来说这无疑是最好的结果。打败这个女人，再慢慢感应苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛的确切方位。这里有那么多异族。卢奎莎必须去支援他们。

抱着这样的想法，卢奎莎抬起了右手，催动水晶线上的魔力。就在她准备对欧蕾丝塔作出最后一击的时候，余光突然往左一瞥，手上的动作陡然停住了。

两道身影从城堡那头疾速掠过，越出结界，来到对战的二者身边。当用仅剩的右眼看清楚来人是谁时，欧蕾丝塔大吃了一惊。

“伯拉罕，还有姬尔达，你们怎么……”

从外表看是两个极其精壮的人类男子，其真实身份便是欧蕾丝塔帐下的先锋。

“万分抱歉，欧蕾丝塔将军，我们救援晚了。”伯拉罕带着沉痛的歉意说道，然后，恶狠狠地瞪着做出这一杰作的女人。

受阿茨翠德的嘱托，两位先锋一直在暗处观察长官和敌人的交战。他们跟了欧蕾丝塔多年，对有着常人不理解的强烈受虐倾向的长官的脾性非常了解，本以为她只是假装敌不过而已，很快就会展开凌厉的反击，可是却迟迟等不到那一刻。二人合计了一下，终于决定冒着被责怪的风险，现身救助被敌人夺走一只眼、折磨得四肢全无的欧蕾丝塔。

“龙术士，纳命来吧！”

姬尔达一声大喝，他的周身开始爆出高密度的雷压。一旁的伯拉罕也跟着行动起来。目光毫不动摇，装着十足的自信。

他们是欧蕾丝塔军团中的精英，代表了先锋级别的达斯机械兽人族的最高实力。他们咆哮着一边前冲一边变身，目标是使他们的将军受尽屈辱的女人。

卢奎莎不动声色地看着二人踏进自己的陷阱。

“你们两个，不要靠近！！”

电光火石间，欧蕾丝塔的直觉将一个隐藏的前所未有的危险带给了她，使她急忙出声制止伯拉罕和姬尔达的行动。但是……

嘶嘶嘶，好像毒蛇吐信的声音。战斗的胜负在刹那间就揭晓了。

瞬间飞溅的乌黑色血沫，从四分五裂的身体淌落。与地面重重撞击的闷响，回荡在欧蕾丝塔耳边。

两名先锋伸出的带着雷电的机械触手连卢奎莎的一根头发都没摸到，他们硕大的灰色身体就被水晶线粉碎了。横切面一片乌黑，墨汁般的黑血如水柱般狂涌。被切割成一截又一截的躯体重重地与地面撞击，发出两三重的回音后，再也不动弹了。

“你、杀了我的部下——”目光呆滞、脸色煞白的欧蕾丝塔使劲扭动着脖颈，去看洒落一地的残尸。

在那瞬间，受到魔力强化的水晶线如切豆腐一般利落地切断伯拉罕和姬尔达的躯体，其锋利的程度能使伤口断面呈现出非常平整的状态。钻石也好，异族坚硬的机械外皮也好，没有东西是切不断的。纵向刺击时能捕捉一切处在攻击范围内的物体；横向阻拦时能切开任意主动碰撞过来的物体。这便是卢奎莎引以为傲的魔法。

“不知死活。这片区域早就布满了我的线。任何闯进来的家伙都会像你的部下那般被切成一段一段。”卢奎莎朝遍布着残肢的血淋淋地面瞥了一眼就没再多看。淡紫色的眼瞳重新对准被绑缚在半空的少女，阴柔一笑，“轮到你了。只要被我的针线钉上标记就别想逃出我手！”

钉入敌人身体、以及铺陈在敌人周身的水晶线立刻回应了她的意志。

每一寸骨头都被折断、关节接连咯咯崩裂的脆响撕开了沉寂的空气。欧蕾丝塔“哇啊”一声，身体呈怪异的姿势摔在地上，死去了。致命伤是被线绞断的脖子。简直就好像在脖子上放置了一个铁钳，将骨头和肉生生挤断了。

将松散而下的针线收回小包，卢奎莎迎着炫丽的阳光，俯视因全身骨折而死的敌人那不成人样的尸首，轻轻笑着。

“真无聊。连热身都算不上。”

轻微地表达了对敌人弱小的不满后，卢奎莎优雅地转过身，朝吉芙纳走去——迎上的，却是一双带着不可置信目光的芍药红眼睛。

向来冷淡的吉芙纳流露出惊恐的眼神盯着卢奎莎的身后。怎么回事？带着疑惑的卢奎莎旋即转身。

才一偏回目光，就再也无法移开了。身体立时僵硬。怔住的淡紫眼眸，洋溢着难以言喻的惊诧。

“咕哈哈哈哈哈——”

连绵不绝的笑声从尸体横着的地方飘来。

“怎么可能！”

下意识地叫了出来，卢奎莎顿时噤声。在那模糊一团的尸体之后，竟站着个外貌和尸体毫无差别的少女。

“呵呵呵……别得意得太早了。我还没有死啊。”

那张脸尽管还在微笑，但笑容给人的感觉已经和之前完全不同了。那双一直保持着笑意的蓝瞳，此刻有阴戾的怒焰在激荡翻滚。

握紧手提包，卢奎莎的视线死死地盯着那双眼睛。

面前的少女那轻盈纤长的身体没有任何伤。这简直就像是和地上的尸体同一个模子刻出来的同一个人的另一具躯体。

“你的线的确厉害，连‘那个我’都无法挣脱，只能被隐形的线操控得遍体鳞伤，最后惨死。但要是你一开始就钉错对象了呢？”

欧蕾丝塔轻笑出声。那洋娃娃般妩媚的笑容，让卢奎莎感到厌恶。她沉默着思索了一会儿，眼中变幻莫测，再次看向欧蕾丝塔的目光中带着审视，和某种通透的意味。

“刚才那个是你制造出来的替身？”

“唉，差不多吧。我可以制造出和原型分毫不差的预备人偶。即使是我自己，都不晓得现在的这个是不是我本来的躯体呢。”

阿迦述王帐下的将军们都是高阶级的达斯机械兽人族，除了最基础的放电、肉体再生和开关惊异之扉等能力外，他们还各有其他本领。其中欧蕾丝塔便掌握了制作与自己本人完全相同的人偶的技术。

在族中被誉为「玩偶化妆师」的欧蕾丝塔，永远会预备三个人偶。一旦本体死亡，被制造出来的其中一个人偶便会自动苏醒；本体活着的时候，也可以选择让人偶代替本体示人。欧蕾丝塔会及时补充损失掉的人偶，始终将备用品的数量维持在三个。每当捕食了人类，欧蕾丝塔都必须为自己获得的新身体量身订做新的备用人偶。但是由于制作的肉体与原型无异，有时就连欧蕾丝塔本人都忘记了哪个才是最原始的版本。所以真假躯体之间，其实也不必分得那么清楚。“她们”都是“欧蕾丝塔”。卢奎莎的水晶线抓住并杀死的，只是她备用的一个躯壳。

理解了敌人那不同寻常的能力后，卢奎莎知道在没弄清楚她到底有多少后备的人偶前，再用线控制她，也只是重复无意义的事。卢奎莎没有迟疑，将附近的线全部收了起来。通过窥伺欧蕾丝塔镇定自若的面部表情，卢奎莎似乎明白了什么而摇着头，苦恼地笑了。

“原来如此，贪玩也该有个限度吧。先挨揍再还手的这种癖好……还真是个变态啊。”

“呵呵，不愧是术士中的精英级别——龙术士啊。那双眼睛不止是装饰呢。”没有因为被看穿了喜好而生气，欧蕾丝塔保持着灿烂的微笑，兴高采烈地说，“平平淡淡的战斗没什么乐趣，跌宕起伏才好玩不是吗？我这个人啊，特别喜欢在敌人放松警惕的时候下杀手。”

“那也得在你变回原形的情况下吧。都到了这时候了，还不打算变身吗？”

“嗯，说起来，眼睛被挖走或是手足被断那种小伤都是可以复原的。不过以我目前的形态的确没法和龙术士较量。可是啊……我实在很不喜欢变回原来的样子呢！”

“为什么呢？不敢面对自己丑陋的真面目吗？”

不在意敌人的嘲讽，欧蕾丝塔笑嘻嘻地嘀咕道，“真的叫人很不爽呢，你这自负美貌、洋洋得意的样子……说起来，我现在披着的这副外衣跟着我也差不多十年了，早就看腻了。好想把你吃掉取而代之啊！”

“——把我、吃掉？？”

卢奎莎的眼瞳在这一刻瞬间瞪大了。吉芙纳走近她，无言地表明自己想要参战的心意。但是卢奎莎固执地叫她退到一边，不许靠近也不许插手。

看着对面的母火龙满脸受挫的表情，欧蕾丝塔心情大好，倨傲地仰起了头，朝卢奎莎送去挑衅和不屑的瞥视。

“从几个世纪前我就开始吃人。被我吃掉的人类多如牛毛，记都记不清了，怎么着也能组成一个帝国的庞大军团了吧。为抑制世界人口的膨胀做出不朽的贡献呢。不过，别看我吃人无数，我也是很挑剔的。我只吃活人，不吃死尸。吃人时我会用尽手段折磨他们，拆掉胳膊，撕烂皮肤，剖开肚皮，卸下生殖器，但绝不会把人弄死了再吃。我每晚至少吃一个人，来兴致了就多吃几个。我对漂亮白嫩的妙龄少女情有独钟。她们是我的开胃菜。觉得不够，再挑选俊美的年轻男人做饭后甜点。最讨厌吃老态龙钟的老人和还没发育成型的小孩。结实有嚼劲的精肉是我的最爱，脂肪和内脏是我最厌恶的部分，但又不舍得扔。食物再难吃也不能浪费，要好好体恤部下啊。所以我就把脂肪和内脏掏出来，带回去分给他们。做我的部下超幸福的哦。”

欧蕾丝塔用理所当然的语气和无辜的表情诉说着无比残忍的话语，端庄的脸孔布满了淫邪的笑，仿佛是为了激怒和动摇敌人一般喋喋不休地说着。

卢奎莎当然明白敌人的目的。她不为所动地看着这个站在人类对立面的异世界的恶魔，脸上不要说气愤或惊愕了，几乎连一丝波澜都没有。

“真是不错的习惯呢。”卢奎莎笑道，“我啊，做龙术士这一行没几十年功夫，杀掉的达斯机械兽人族是不太多，但每一次的记忆都很深刻呢。因为我会从所有被我打败的达斯机械兽人族的身上收集碎片作为战利品。我用收集过来的碎片改良魔兽，如同最卑贱的奴仆那般使唤着他们。我唯一感兴趣的是达斯机械兽人族的机械表皮。连血带肉地把机械表皮从异族的身体上刮下来，一面刮一面听他们嚎叫。叫得越响我越兴奋，制作的热情也就愈加高涨。其余的部分就毫不留情地剔除掉。剜眼拔牙，断臂去腿，割首剖心，一边取得施法的材料一边慢慢杀死。也许今天能从你那儿扒一两张皮回去哦。所有为我的研究献身的达斯机械兽人族，我都不会忘记的。”

用手捂着嘴，好像极力忍住不笑的卢奎莎不甘示弱地说着。欧蕾丝塔恫吓的话语根本伤不到她分毫，反倒激起了她想要彻底将这女人破坏掉的欲望。

“看来我们俩可真是天敌。不死一个是不行了。而且我要向你讨还残杀我两个部下的公道！”

黑发少女那张总是在笑的面庞，竟奇迹般地露出相当严肃的表情，被阴郁和戾气充满。想必已是觉悟到眼前和自己对峙的龙术士并不是一个空有容貌的美女，而是要赌上自己全部的力量和智谋去应付的敌手吧。遇到这样的敌手，不得不认真起来。

欧蕾丝塔的斗志如此高昂，就算不说出口，卢奎莎也能察觉到她灼灼的战意和外露的杀意。

“有本事就尽管放马过来好了。”嘴边挂着自信满满的微笑，卢奎莎高声说道，“异世界的食人鬼哟，将你盗取的美丽容貌卸下吧！”

 

LI

 

惊密之扉的对决没有任何拖延。被吸入到完全脱离世界物理法则的奇异空间，忍受着黑暗物质侵蚀的阿尔斐杰洛不能有一丝犹豫，必须速战速决。

初步对策是重现当初消灭斑的手法。迭让的本体近似于人，三倍于他的敌人。尽管高达六米，但和他军团里的大多数部下相比却算是小个子了。其体型就跟在达斯机械兽人族中间相对“娇小”的斑差不多大。既然如此，割划空间的绝技就一定行得通！

银色六芒星魔法阵倏然亮起。阿尔斐杰洛二话不说地在战斗序盘阶段抢到了先手权。周围的空间被其惊人的魔力所扭曲，形成如黑洞般能够吸食一切的三维球体。

“——嗯？”

迭让的独眼瞪大了。在他周围异变的空间仿佛叫嚣着吞噬一切的霸气，逼近他灰色的巨人般的身体。

被这个空间锁定的敌人，会被吸进去……

“怎么会？！”

然而，这声惊叹却是阿尔斐杰洛发出的。

就在阿尔斐杰洛的次元空间即将把迭让的身躯罩进去的时候，迭让身边突然泛起强烈的紫光，然后在他的周围也出现了一个不可思议的空间。

那是将军们不费吹灰之力便能制造的小规模的超强力磁场。

三维球体的异次元空间与超强力磁场空间发生碰撞，彼此吞噬。其结果是谁也不占上风，互相消磨殆尽。

本应被吞噬然后粉粹的阿尔斐杰洛的敌人依旧无恙地屹立在他眼前，那傲然的姿态好似在夸耀自身的存在。

“不简单。也稍微掌握了一些空间技巧吗，你……”

阿尔斐杰洛还未说完，一股从心口猛然袭来的恶寒立刻散遍全身。太阳穴连同整个额头前端也剧烈地疼痛起来。

“发生了、什么事？……你这家伙，对我做了什么？”痛得连话都说不清楚。

“哈哈哈哈……”迭让沙哑地笑着。

很显然，骤然降临的强烈不适感，是因为惊密之扉内部的暗物质对阿尔斐杰洛身体的腐蚀速度加快了。溶解的速度也在竹节攀升，最先溶解的是人体的指甲片和头发。单靠魔力已经保护不了自己了。阿尔斐杰洛惊恐之下，只得迅速张开一个封闭的魔力环。三百六十度的魔力环散发着淡淡的白光，犹如生长在无尽黑夜之中的白色小花，脆弱而无助。

“不错的把戏。你就是用刚才那招消灭了斑吧？不过用在将军身上不但是无用功，现在更是引起了反效果！”

“反效果？”阿尔斐杰洛痛苦不堪地轻声呢喃一句。通过敏锐的第六感，判断出深陷惊密之扉的自己，现在恐怕连一小时都撑不了了。在全方位的魔力环的防护下，到底还能坚持多久呢？

迭让笑着回答了他的疑惑，“给你个忠告。永远不要在一个你不了解的空间里强行创造另一个空间。相信你也感觉到了吧？暗物质侵蚀的速度正在不断加剧。惊密之扉受到其他空间的冲击，内部变得不稳定起来，慢慢崩坏了。不过，这里的崩坏并不是指惊密之扉的空间会被打破，而是接受到危险信号的空间本身会释放出更多的暗物质，对企图逃出去的囚徒进行惩罚。如此的话就连我在被溶解前都只能坚持五小时。对你来说就更是连半小时都撑不下去的痛苦时光了。这苦头可是你自找的！”

单屈着一条腿，右手按住胸口，阿尔斐杰洛身体不舒服的趋势越来越明显了。可对面的迭让却是淡定自若、岿然不动。看来无论十小时还是五小时，暗物质对达斯机械兽人族的影响还是比较弱的。

这就意味着阿尔斐杰洛必须更快地解决战斗。只有从这儿出去，才能找到活路。

“气势消沉下来了吗？我这边可不会客气！”迭让展开他强壮的双臂，咆哮着。

他执意要与阿尔斐杰洛战斗，一开始是因为不能忍受被这个男人当作垫脚石的屈辱，但是现在，更有了一层想要泄愤的情绪。王和三名将军将自己孤立在外，现在迭让要杀阿尔斐杰洛的心，已经不是停留在单纯的表忠心、立威名和将功折罪的层面了。王一定在策划着什么，某个不愿告诉他迭让的秘密。既然如此，那就让王的计划破产！

所以，无论如何也要不计一切代价地杀掉他。面对强敌，迭让必将全力以赴，拿出自己的本领。

“——！！”

阿尔斐杰洛一阵战栗。从敌人握拳朝前俯冲的姿态中，摸索出他的战法……

迭让借着自身身体带电、敌人无法靠近的优势，向他发起冲锋。龙术士虽然法力无穷，身体不够强健却是其致命弱点。迭让对龙术士这些夙敌不擅长肉搏的特点太了解了。因此，采取了贴身猛攻的作法。

迭让的拳带着奔腾的怒气和雷火直击而来。这一拳可以说卯足了全力。视野中，那张英俊得甚至有些中性化的面庞在节节放大。转眼间迭让就冲到敌人眼前。奋力一挥，灰色巨人笔直击出他的铁拳。

迭让身材高大强壮，光是拳头就有阿尔斐杰洛的脑袋大小。携带着万钧之力的这一拳倘若实实在在地击打在作为人类的阿尔斐杰洛身上，无疑会将他的身体洞穿。阿尔斐杰洛正是了解到这个危机，才会不由自主地心下一凛。

当看到迭让那无限接近于人形的巨人状的真实形态后，他就应该想到这是敌人极擅近战的最好证明！

在死亡濒临的瞬间，卡塔特的首席龙术士不得不启动他最强的防御手段——

能够被肉眼看见的六边形的魔法盾，防御壁的最高等级。

竖立在身前的魔法阵共有六处阵眼，中间是六芒星图案，颜色不是火红，不是苍蓝，亦不是银色，整个魔法阵都闪耀着钻石的色彩。六层魔法阵组成一个完整的魔法盾牌，紧密地重叠在术者身前。层与层之间有些微间隙，每一层在叠加时，六边形的“角”又会有些许偏差。因此从正面看并不像六边形，而是几近圆形。这不但是能够将强力的魔弹射击屏蔽在外的防御壁，更是专门为阻挡物理攻击而存在的超强防护盾。

迭让的拳没有击中他所瞄准的阿尔斐杰洛的头颅，而是打在了六边形的魔法盾上。聚拢缠绕在迭让双臂的雷电和火焰在触碰到盾的瞬间噼啪作响，肆虐般地叫嚣着，却在下一秒褪去颜色，消融在空气里。

尽管轻松吸收了敌人雷和火的攻势，但那带着天崩地裂之力的刚猛拳劲却不是魔法盾能够彻底瓦解的力量。六层魔法阵从中间破开三层，余震将阿尔斐杰洛击飞五十米。呈＜状往后倒退的阿尔斐杰洛费了好大的力气重新站定，眼看敌人又抡着拳攻来，只能咽下呻|吟，赶紧释放魔力用于魔法盾的修复。

损坏的魔法盾瞬间恢复到厚重而完美的六层形态，横在浑身被魔力环笼罩的阿尔斐杰洛身前，牢牢地保护着。

尽管依靠魔法盾勉强躲过一劫，阿尔斐杰洛却露出极为狼狈的神色。

在迭让一拳击向自己的那个瞬间，比起开启防御的魔法盾，最先闯入阿尔斐杰洛脑中的念头其实是幻影瞬移。

然而……

“‘幻影’没有响应我……在这个空间，竟然不能……？！”

惊疑之间，灰色的巨拳再次袭来，濒临面门。

魔法盾没有逃过二度被打破的命运。阿尔斐杰洛的身子又一次被震得飞了出去，滑行了好几十米才勉强停止，缓慢地漂浮。在迭让的贴身纠缠下，阿尔斐杰洛苦不堪言，不甘的汗水从额角滑落。仓促间，再次将碎裂掉的三层魔法盾修复。为避免魔法盾被攻破后自己遭到攻击，他甚至对自己的身体施加了强化魔法。一旦被敌人的铁拳命中，他就完了。

面对敌人凶猛的攻势，阿尔斐杰洛不由得咬紧了牙。

光是抬起手臂就能在这沉寂的、没有一丝风的空间里聚起一股强烈的剧风，将敌人震退。迭让充分释放着他的野性，每一拳都是致命的攻击。拳与拳之间没有多余动作，旨在打飞阿尔斐杰洛的项上人头。每一次的拳阿尔斐杰洛都只能靠魔法盾去挡。而每一次，魔法盾都会经受三到四层、不同程度的损坏，被魔法盾护在身后的阿尔斐杰洛受到余波的冲击，经常被打得东倒西歪。虽然身上连一处伤痕也没有，可浑身上下都好像遭受了无名之力的猛烈撞击似的，又痛又酸又胀。迭让近身紧贴的攻势使阿尔斐杰洛根本来不及施展魔法将其逼退。呼吸愈发困难，头部痛得几欲要裂开。暗物质的溶解所给予的心脏和大脑的痛楚在迭让猛拳的冲击下，越来越难受了。

“飞来飞去的滋味如何？”

得意地抛出询问的迭让继续紧逼追打着他的敌人。

毫无疑问，现在最迫切要做的是让巨汉无法接近自己。即使架起防御盾，不停地对它们进行维护，阿尔斐杰洛也知道这绝非长久之计。不过这并不说明现在的阿尔斐杰洛对迭让毫无办法。因为能打倒灰色巨人最好的机会——已经诞生了。

“该结束了！”

又一次，迭让大笑着举起拳，准备朝敌人冲去。可是不知为什么，他的拳突然莫名其妙地僵在空中，迈开的脚步也在同一时间被迫静止。想要前进，却发现浑身都动弹不了。

盯着敌人被定格在身前的动作和写在脸上愕然的表情，阿尔斐杰洛微微一笑。口中无声地咏唱着的禁锢咒终于起了作用。

禁锢的咒语，顾名思义是剥夺敌人行动力的咒语。但是阿尔斐杰洛现在施展的，并不是一般的禁锢术。因为禁锢术的咒语只适用于魔力低于自己的术士。而达斯机械兽人族的能量却是雷压。普通的禁锢术是锁不住他们的。

因此，阿尔斐杰洛所做的，其实是将以迭让为中心半径两米的区域给禁锢住了。

“即使是将军级别，周围的空间本身被固定也是一点也动不了吧？”

当然，阿尔斐杰洛不能有任何松懈。空间禁锢原本就不是能长久发动的魔法。要在敌人能动前，将他彻底轰杀成灰——

响应阿尔斐杰洛的意志，壮丽的魔弹群再一次展现在迭让眼前。

那令人叹为观止的、饱含了无限威势和杀气的魔弹群，曾经将他众多的部下轰成残渣。迭让是不会忘记的。

“——真是个危险的男人啊。”被空间禁锢搞得措手不及的迭让陷入了完全无法躲避的窘境，只得在敌人膨大的银白色魔力之光照亮自己晦暗脸庞的那一刻，紧咬着牙，发泄般地爆出低吼，“为了我族的安危，必须予以消灭！”

“恶魔不知道自己已经死到临头了呢。”对迭让的怒吼嗤之以鼻，阿尔斐杰洛冷峻地宣告，“给我化成灰烬吧！！”

根本没打算手下留情。随着充满杀意的一声大吼，几十颗魔弹向着动弹不得、形同活靶的敌人疾飞而去，疯狂地扫射着。

将数量如此多的魔力弹像扔石子一样鲁莽地投出，这实在是很草率的投掷。要是没有雄厚的魔力支持，根本承受不了。然而迭让的敌人可是魔力储备高到不可想象的超一流龙术士。就好像数不清的炸弹一起爆炸了一样，盛大的银白之光覆盖了前方所有的视野。

强横的光芒持续了好长一段时间，终于褪去。凝视前方的紫罗兰色瞳眸却看不到任何胜利到来的喜悦，完全怔住了。那个灰色的身影，居然健在？！

巨汉仍旧威风凛凛地屹立在阿尔斐杰洛面前。要怎么解释这一切呢？

分布在迭让周围密密麻麻的紫红色雷火球揭示了答案。

虽然失去了行动力，但是迭让并不打算坐以待毙。和低等级的达斯机械兽人族只能击出线形闪电不同，将军级别能放射球形雷电。曾吃掉不止一名术士、将他们的引火能力收入囊中的迭让释放的球形雷电接受了火焰的融合，由紫色变成紫红。雷与火相交的能量球自发地扫射而出，保护迭让，与阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹势均力敌。敌人的狂轰滥炸被迫中止了。

“……”阿尔斐杰洛面色惨白，怎样也不敢相信这是真的。

“来吧！来吧！有多少魔力都给我投放过来！”迭让独眼圆睁，发出豪迈的吼叫，“等我恢复行动力的那一刻，便是你的死期！！”

更加凄绝的战斗随之打响。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，赶进度的章节，写得略凌乱←_←  
> 2，两个女人的撕逼太抢戏，导致主人公的戏份大减←_←  
> 3，本章有个不小心穿越的地方。介于本故事年代背景，原本不可能出现“数万伏特”这样的词。但是笔者也不知道该怎样描绘异族高压电流的强大，于是这种细节就不要在意了吧←_←


	46. 阿尔斐杰洛（27）

LII

 

雷压在膨胀，大气在轰鸣。

盛大的灰光在四周涌动。光芒渐渐退去后，飞沙走石之间，女将军的本体形象终于在雷响声不断的风中显露了出来。

巨塔般的身体超过二十米，自胸腹以下呈现为梯形，其形态犹如蓬松的女性礼裙。没有下肢，上肢共有八条，每侧四条，纤细得像人类的手，但要长得多。手指的部分尤为纤长，微微弯曲的指甲利如老鹰的钩爪。所有的八条手臂都长满被机械表皮覆盖的倒钩，根根竖起犹如鱼鳍。头顶布满了普通达斯机械兽人族甚少有的块状机械头皮，将肚肠般曲折纠结的大脑保护了起来。往面部看去，漆黑的独眼空洞无神。在那宛如木偶般没有一丝表情的脸上，一直裂开到耳根的嘴巴被上下交错的黑色的线缝合住，排列成“W”型。完成变身的欧蕾丝塔在离地不远的半空中漂浮。仔细看的话，会发现她的背后和梯形肢体下方聚集着大量的异形之影。

悠然地看完敌人变身的卢奎莎双臂交缠放置在胸前。敌人极具震慑力的庞大形态并没有给她带来多少冲击，相反，她的薄唇勾勒出一个带有嘲讽意味的笑。

“还蛮别致的嘛。在你们的族群里说不定是个大美人呢。”

“死女人，竟敢讽刺我？”欧蕾丝塔独眼的瞳孔中燃烧起怒火。由于嘴部被黑线缝合，因此，就好像是会腹语术一般，从腹腔中发出了嘶吼的声音，“把我逼得变回这丑陋不堪的模样的你，我决不会轻饶！我要让你彻底消失。那张脸，那张嘴，那具身体——不，不对，要把你折磨得不似人形，让男人一看到你就被吓跑！”

“阿拉，气急败坏了吗？女人经常生气的话，脸上可是容易长皱纹的。”卢奎莎带着满脸邪恶的笑容，无比愉快地说道，“不过别急啊，还没轮到我出手。你杀气那么重，就让我的宠物狗先来陪你解解闷，降降火！”

欧蕾丝塔听了这话，警惕地观察起敌人的举动。向下俯瞰的视线里，站在地上的那个女人没有任何咏唱，也没有表现出精神集中的样子，只是漫不经心地站在那里——浮现在她右手背上的六芒星召唤魔法阵迸放出银色的辉光，几乎同一时间，她周身的魔力突然变得暴动起来。

源源不断地涌出的狂乱的魔力漩涡，迅猛地纠结、融合，凝聚在一起，化为顽强不屈的狂兽身姿。在女术士的身边陡然现出了一个巨大的红灰色的肉块。持续膨胀的肉块在长到三层楼高的时候不动了，定型为一个实体化的怪物。

“七个头？怎么会召唤出这种东西？”

空泛的眼神慢慢汇聚起惊愕的神色，在欧蕾丝塔的视野里出现了一头外形让人匪夷所思的魔物。

“九头蛇许德拉，三头犬刻耳柏洛斯，七头十角的大红龙撒旦，五头怪迦梨耶……这样的传说不是很多么？不至于这样大惊失色吧？还是说你太孤陋寡闻了呢？”狠狠地嘲笑了敌人一番后，卢奎莎舔了舔她鲜艳欲滴的红唇，兴致勃勃地介绍起来，“我前面说过的吧，我一直都在搜集达斯机械兽人族的身体碎片制作被我驱使的魔物。你如今的对手便是我最喜爱的作品——七头的机械恶犬塞古拉裘。”

“等等，你叫这玩意儿——犬？”

看着耸立在敌人身旁的巨大身影，那形象可憎且具有强烈的压迫感的身影让欧蕾丝塔不禁叹了口气。

“哎，本来是打算做成猎犬的模样，”卢奎莎解释的声音里透着愉悦，“不过似乎是制作的过程中不小心偏离了原先的设想，才会变成现在你看到的这个样子。”

再次看向那头怪物——突出的吻部尖利无比，乍看之下，是既像鳄鱼又有点接近翼龙的四不像，利齿间吐出的长舌，淌满了发着光的粘液。令人作呕的粘液滴落地面，立刻将脚边的杂草腐化了少许，仿佛是带着强酸性的涎水。魔兽摇晃着脑袋，从鼻孔中呼出恶臭的鼻息，镶刻在七个大头上的七双猩红血瞳泛着浓浓的凶光，一起盯准已经被它们认定为敌人的欧蕾丝塔。暗灰色的机械碎片斑斑驳驳地覆盖在身上，能从零片的间隙中窥见其深红色的肉体。粗长的尾部近似蜥蜴，为保持身体的平衡，七头犬的尾巴相当粗长，摇来晃去，在地上掀起阵阵尘土。

就外形而言，称这怪物是某种变异了的龙或者蛇更贴切些，可是卢奎莎却将其命名为恶犬，还用意大利语给它起了个名字。

“哈哈哈，狗……”欧蕾丝塔克制不住笑的冲动，但她的眼瞳却迸放出渗人的杀气，“堂堂四将军之一的我竟要和一条狗打？”

欧蕾丝塔沉重的梯形身躯动了起来。一条手臂刹那间伸长，向卢奎莎飞去。这一击可以说是出其不意的奇袭，不可能错失目标，然而打到的却是机械犬刚硬厚实的身体。

“咦？”

遍布着鱼鳍的手臂弹了回来，缩回身侧。欧蕾丝塔不可思议地盯着毫发无伤的卢奎莎，以及挡在她身前的恶犬。

七头犬的身体高如三层楼阁。如此庞大的体型，移动起来却是相当快捷和迅猛。及时闪身到卢奎莎身前替她挡下攻击更表明了它忠心可嘉。出击时那凶悍的态势也完全担得起恶犬的称号。

卢奎莎轻挥了一下手，暂时压下了机械犬那颗蠢蠢欲动、恨不得立即朝敌人猛扑过去的心，然后微笑着直视欧蕾丝塔杀气腾腾的目光。

“别这副要吃人的样子盯着我看。我也不是有意污蔑你的，这不过是我的个人喜好罢了。”好像遇到了一个难以解决的问题那般，卢奎莎低头皱着眉，手指抵住额角，作出冥思苦想的样子，“身边总有一条狗围着转悠、对自己惟命是从不觉得很快乐吗？至于七个头嘛……我只是比较喜欢七这个数字罢了。”

“主人……”

人形的火龙低吟着走上前。连吉芙纳都有些对主人任性的举动看不过去了。

感受到吉芙纳的气息在靠近，卢奎莎看都没看，便伸手一挡，阻止了从者出战的请求。

“别吵。我要一个人享受战斗的乐趣。能找到个跟自己合得来的对手可是很难得的，怎么能允许让第三者插足呢？所以，吉芙纳，你千万别出手。”

吉芙纳握紧拳，退后了。卢奎莎的视线始终没有偏离眼前的敌人半分。对跃跃欲试的从者做出一番嘱咐后，她抬起右臂，指向欧蕾丝塔的身影，对磨牙低吼的机械犬发出号令：

“去吧，塞古拉裘！”（Segugio）

接受了命令，七头犬毫不留情地向眼前的达斯机械兽人族扑去。

七个头颅捕捉同一目标，每个头都咧着长满獠牙的血盆大口。滴着毒涎的狗嘴渴望着敌人的血肉，仿佛不想被其他的头先抢到食物一般，每一个头都不甘落后地朝欧蕾丝塔袭去。急速的前冲带出了嘴里的毒液。毒液所落之处，青草凋谢了，野花枯萎了，泥土被溶解了。转眼间，喷射着强腐蚀性涎水的七张大嘴就从四面八方包围了欧蕾丝塔。

八条手臂上的鱼鳍纷纷张开，欧蕾丝塔肆意挥舞着她伸长的手臂，迎击猛扑过来的七头机械犬。

然而，欧蕾丝塔的手臂比起饱满壮实的塞古拉裘的头颅和脖子过于纤细，没能一下子击穿魔兽的头盖骨，倒是在碰撞在一起的时候被机械犬布满锐利牙齿的下颚咬住了。机械犬的头部是其弱点，因此卢奎莎进行了精心的制造。头部的硬度是其他部位的五倍那么强，表面覆盖的机械皮最多最厚，凭欧蕾丝塔八条细长的手臂根本无法穿透。不仅如此，还在第一轮交手过去后被咬去了七条。欧蕾丝塔惊讶地低呼一声，眼睁睁地看着恶犬的七个脑袋同时向自己冲来。

独臂难以抵挡来自七个方向的攻击，不过被咬断的钢铁之臂还会长出新的。意识到正面对攻无法洞穿狗头的欧蕾丝塔一面倒退，一面让瞬间再生的手臂在空中划出奇异的拐弯弧度，避开塞古拉裘獠牙的锋芒，缠上了冲在最前面的那条脖子。欧蕾丝塔用她任意伸缩的手臂围着恶犬的颈脖缠绕了好几圈，使劲一扯。被扯断的脑袋便和身体分离，落回地面，创口处喷涌着墨黑的血迹，和嘴边的唾液一起渗入泥土。

失去了一个头颅的机械恶犬的攻击顿时停了下来，好像受到了委屈一般摇着脑袋，嗅着落在地上的那个头，喉中发出低沉的呜咽。就在欧蕾丝塔得意洋洋地认为这魔兽已经丧失斗志、准备朝躲在后方的卢奎莎攻过去的时候，塞古拉裘突然爆发出撕心裂肺的怒吼。剩余的六个狗头刹那间探长脖子，组织起比之前更为凶猛的攻击。

“我的狗是有感情的。其他的头会找仇人报仇。激怒它们只有死路一条。”

卢奎莎一边好暇以整地说着一边从容地往后退，远离二者交战的区域，避免受到殃及。

魔兽有感情，怎么可能？在欧蕾丝塔的概念里，龙术士召唤出来的机械兽应该都是不知感情为何物的纯粹的战斗机器。它们只会觉得被敌人斩杀才是幸福，无脑地执行术者的命令，哪怕是送死。机械兽是不可能有自己的思考能力的。

不过卢奎莎的魔兽确实有独立的思想。卢奎莎在以往制作机械魔兽的传统工艺中，混入了一件其他龙术士不会想到、也不会考虑的东西，那就是人类的精气。所谓的精气也就是普通人的魔力。每个人都是带有魔力的，只是绝大多数人的魔力一辈子都得不到开发，魔力潜藏在体内成了无用之物，如同生命的精气般存在着。卢奎莎为了弥补魔兽不会思考、没有智商的弱点，有时会从她居住的地方的人们身上吸取精气。因此，她指挥的魔兽不但有感情，还有一定的智力。

当然，欧蕾丝塔现在根本没空去求证卢奎莎的话是否正确。恶犬的威胁无法忽视。六个头仿佛争抢食物般争先恐后地扑向她，速度比刚才更快，力量也更大更猛。欧蕾丝塔嘴角浮出讥笑，面对根本不可能有任何御敌对策的魔兽，再次让伸缩自如的手臂打弯，捕捉它们的头。但是这一次她的如意算盘却打错了。

机械犬好像看透了欧蕾丝塔的战术一般，伸长脖子的脑袋灵敏地在触手与触手之间穿梭回避。当有某个头颅又一次不幸地被触手缠绕，其他的脑袋不会再像刚才那般坐视不理，而是纷纷冲来，解救受困的脑袋。在数个回合的较量后，欧蕾丝塔惊讶地发现，自己竟然再也无法对这头狂犬的脑袋进行各个击破了。

正面强攻，手臂不足以击穿魔兽的头颅。侧面袭击，又被突然变得聪明起来的魔兽合力化解。一时间，欧蕾丝塔竟落于下风。

“没想到真的会有这种事呢。”旋身跃起，躲过大堆机械头颅的攻击，欧蕾丝塔边躲边在风中自言自语，“也对，刚才一颗头颅被我扯掉后会那么生气，同仇敌忾的样子，的确是拥有感情的证明呢。”

“还有心思瞎扯这些废话么？”卢奎莎的声音从远处传来，“快想想要怎样才能不被我乖巧的宠物狗撕成碎片吧！”

欧蕾丝塔闭口不言。以目前的形势来看，她确实没办法反驳卢奎莎的揶揄。敌人的爪牙死死地纠缠着她，那六颗不断延伸、追击着自己的狗头让她感到窒息。

一边判断眼前的局势，一边闪身躲过恶犬的攻击。欧蕾丝塔驱使着自己庞大的身躯，一次次地靠着飞身的闪避化险为夷，但是下一秒，往往还没等她稳住脚步，塞古拉裘的数个大头便立刻如期而至，堵住她的去路。僵持下去不是长久之计。欧蕾丝塔心头一紧，手臂向前伸展，一路打弯，抓到的却是虚无。机械犬似乎适应了她的攻速，跳到离她的钢铁手臂几步之遥的距离，然后伸长的颈脖一同出击，滴着毒涎的六个大口狂妄地嘶吼。不过眨眼间，就咬断了她的四条左臂。

横着窜出一抹红灰色的影子。一颗狗头突然从一个不可思议的角度直冲过来。要同时盯防七头犬的六个脑袋的猛烈攻势本就不是简单的事，难免会有顾及不到的地方。如今，左侧的防守空挡已经出现，欧蕾丝塔一个没注意，被这颗猛然袭来的头颅狠狠一撞，腰部左侧被咬住了。森白的利齿大力撕咬，一大块肉连同皮肤表层的机械碎片掉入张开的大口中。强酸性的唾液更是在欧蕾丝塔腰间留下一片被腐蚀过的斑驳痕迹，冒起了白烟。齿缝间的碎肉被嚼得更碎，吞咽入腹。欧蕾丝塔吃痛地低呼一声，腾空飞起，避免伤势因随后飞来的五个头的争抢撕咬而扩大。在她还没飞出多远的时候，更多的狗头冲了过来。原本将遭到致命打击的欧蕾丝塔，由于身体已和地面有了些距离，因此五张大嘴的集体出动没有将她拉回地面，而是把她顶到了更高的半空。

而空中，就是欧蕾丝塔对阵机械犬的最大优势。

“就凭一头只能趴伏在地上吠叫的狂犬，也想打到我？”

欧蕾丝塔借此机会持续升空，转眼间就和地上的机械犬拉开距离。达斯机械兽人族具有颇为不俗的飞行能力，机械犬却不能飞翔。它们的头颈虽能延伸，但是欧蕾丝塔早就在彼此交战的过程中敏锐地注意到这头魔兽脖颈伸长的距离是有限的。不能无限制伸展脖子的塞古拉裘扬起六只脑袋，六双泛着煞气的血瞳一齐对着浮空的敌人，好像为自己无法追赶只能在地上干瞪眼而气愤不已，嘎吱嘎吱地磨着牙。

获得了制空的优势后，欧蕾丝塔不急着反攻，开始修复受伤的躯体，同时再生损失掉的四条手臂。将军级别的达斯机械兽人族能使残缺的肉体再生。在阿迦述王座下的四位将军中，再生能力最强的当属迭让，欧蕾丝塔则处于最末。她全身上下除臂膀和触手可以无限再生外，其余的部分若受到重创，就很难进行再生。不过，修复腰部区区一处小伤依然不在话下。欧蕾丝塔破了一个洞的左边腰腹部的伤口很快就被新肉填满，以无伤之姿面对在陆地上嘶吼的魔兽。

视线飘至地面，下意识地朝指挥着机械犬、泰然自若地躲在一旁看戏的那个女人扫了一眼。欧蕾丝塔漆黑的瞳孔愕然怔住了。那个女人，她竟然在——？！

当着敌人的面，在战场上脱衣服？

敞开衣襟，解开衣结，让衣裙滑落。脱得一丝不|挂的女人迎风而立，任由战斗卷起的旋风吹打在自己细致雪白的肌肤上。不过裸体的状态没有持续多久。在欧蕾丝塔视线凝固后的第五秒，她惊讶地发现卢奎莎的周围似乎有些黑黑的东西在向她的身体缠绕。

在做什么啊？欧蕾丝塔一片灰暗的脸庞困惑不已。可是没闲暇功夫继续关注。长满了锋利犬齿的血口已经近在咫尺。

原来，停留在地面的机械犬并不甘心就这么干看着敌人舒舒服服地悬在空中，突然沿直线跑动了起来。狂奔了一段路后，利用助跑的惯性，大力向上跃起，以那巨大的身躯所不可能具备的灵巧度，一跃而上，眨眼间就跳到了离欧蕾丝塔很接近的半空，六个大头咆哮着一起涌去。

欧蕾丝塔为避免被机械犬的利齿咬到而继续往上升，但是没能升高多少，手臂被切碎的痛感突然毫无征兆地袭遍了她全身。

让身体停滞下来，欧蕾丝塔扭头一看，长达数十米的手臂被切成了十几截。在和她相隔两三米的半空，没有咬到任何战利品的塞古拉裘不甘心地咬牙重重落回到地面。既然自己的手不是被机械犬咬断的，那么它是怎么……

就在欧蕾丝塔百思不得其解的时候，她听到了卢奎莎的声音。

“我知道你有好几条命啦，但是也不能太浪费吧？明白这地方早已被我的线封闭起来的话，就不要再鲁莽地撞上去了哦？”

朝下方投注视线后，这时她发现卢奎莎已经穿好了衣服。

可是，那真的是衣服吗？

仿佛是无数根柔软纤细的黑色丝线互相交错结合、纵横在一起，裹住了她前不久还赤|裸的身体。由黑之丝编织形成的黑裙，其轮廓和形态逼真得像极了由真实的衣料裁制而成的服饰。只不过在丝线与丝线之间，偶尔会有镂空。在黑丝盖不到的细微缝隙间，能依稀看到她吹弹可破的肉体。

不过，现在的欧蕾丝塔没空去管敌人在战场换装的嗜好，也没时间去想那奇异的黑裙是怎么一回事。欧蕾丝塔的注意力完全被卢奎莎的话所牵引。

不禁扭头扫视各方，在欧蕾丝塔目之所及的虚空，有敌人布下的无形之壁。

虽然看不见那些东西，不过，曾经被那玩意儿伤到过不止一次的欧蕾丝塔，她的感觉是不会错的。

——水晶线。

这片区域，早已经被卢奎莎用线封闭成了一个立方体。

互相纠缠的水晶线组成墙壁一般的平面，这样的平面共有五个。无形的墙壁拼接在一起，合成一个封闭的环境，将欧蕾丝塔及与之对战的机械犬，还有卢奎莎本人和她的从者吉芙纳一起困在其中。

水晶线的硬度是即使连达斯机械兽人族的本体也能切割开来的。这已经从欧蕾丝塔的两位先锋的死得到了证实。不过，卢奎莎并没打算依靠水晶线来分出胜负。就算这个欧蕾丝塔的本体阵亡，她还可以唤醒其他的人偶，继续复活，和自己对峙。卢奎莎只是为自己的魔兽不能飞翔的弱点寻找了一个解决的办法。

“这回是在四处都布置了线吗？”瞪着卢奎莎的目光忽然移至远方，欧蕾丝塔恨恨地说道，“我不理解，以那头母火龙的站位，她不可能一点事情都没有的！”

早在欧蕾丝塔和七头犬的战斗打响的那一刻，吉芙纳便由于想要参战的心多次被主人拒绝，因而退到了离战场很远的地方。她的背后看不见有任何东西在支撑她，但她的人却是略微后仰的姿势，就好像是以空气为支撑物一般，在那儿双臂抱胸，低头闭目养神。事实上，吉芙纳如今正是倚靠在看不见的水晶线织成的一面线网墙壁上。

“你也说了，她是龙啊。”卢奎莎笑不露齿，只是这样简单地应了句。

水晶线是伤不到龙族的。水晶线之所以能够削铁如泥，切开任何物体，都是因为卢奎莎附着了自身的大量魔力在上面，因此严格来说这不是武器而是魔法。龙族免疫一切魔法的体质使他们就算触碰到了水晶线也不会受到伤害。假如水晶线去抓捕吉芙纳，将她束缚，施加在吉芙纳身上的也只是等同于普通缝纫线一般的力度。连龙形态都不必显现，吉芙纳徒手就能扯断这些足以令自己主人的敌人闻风丧胆的水晶线。因此，对吉芙纳来说，身后的密集线网不过是没多大杀伤力的小玩意儿罢了。

“费了大半天劲也不过是打掉了一颗脑袋，之后就再无建树了。这就是将军的实力吗？还真叫人大跌眼镜呢！”

“呵呵，一条被制造出来小狗竟然让你那么得意。”面对卢奎莎露骨的讥讽，欧蕾丝塔不慌不忙地笑着回应，“最喜欢的作品是吧？那就睁大你的眼睛看好了，看它是怎么被我毁掉的！”

“哦？有本事的话就突破重围给我看吧。”

水晶线的大网组成的密封空间阻断了欧蕾丝塔持续升空的可能。而她如今停留的地方，是可以被全力向上一跃的机械犬攻击到的范围。

卢奎莎的敌人不可能逃跑，而她的宠物，自然也不会让它的主人失望。

吼吼吼吼吼吼——

两只后蹄同时向后踏着，在地面留下一道道拖痕，为随后的奔跑和跳跃蓄力。脚掌一起猛蹬的声响很快回荡在空中。再一次地，凶恶的机械犬塞古拉裘快速地奔跑起来，高高跃起，六条头颈最大限度地朝敌人蜿蜒而去，从满是腥气的口腔，迸发出令人胆寒的吼声。

卢奎莎唇角绽出喜悦的笑容，向着即将被自己的宠物生吞入肚、所有退路都已被尽数切断的敌人，不断地高声笑着，“哈哈哈哈，快要完蛋了啊你！”

欧蕾丝塔没有回应。她将注意力集中在来势汹汹的机械犬的攻势上。

接下来，展现在眼前的景象不仅让卢奎莎的笑声停止了，更是让感受到危险的迫近因而睁开双眼、站直身躯的吉芙纳瞠目结舌。

被战火波及的这片荒地中，突然亮起一阵灰暗的光芒。

大地随之震颤，摇荡。

“危险！！”

从者的厉声呼吼在空气中炸开。声音抵达的同时，卢奎莎的双脚就远离了地面。

漫天的长条带状钢铁在一瞬间从地面穿出，疾速暴涨，直插天际，扫荡四方，好几次都险险地擦过卢奎莎的身体。冰冷的色调统治着视野内的一切。纵横交错的钢铁有的驻扎在大地之上，有的参差并行于蓝天之间，无论从哪个角度看，都恍如身处在一片钢铁的森林。

吉芙纳托起卢奎莎，在不断疯长、不断袭来的带状钢铁间跳跃躲避。吉芙纳的人类形态要比卢奎莎高出半个头不止，结实的身躯分布着优美的肌肉线条，其力量比人类男子大得多。她轻而易举地就将主人横抱在自己身前，把她带离危险。

可是卢奎莎的魔兽就没那么幸运了。

所有的六个头都在刹那间被凌空架起的深灰色钢铁触手击穿头骨。身体被钉上了无数个大洞后，僵直在了空中。张大的狗嘴发出悲惨的哀鸣，止不住的黑血沿林立的钢铁触手的表面流淌而下。痛苦地挣扎嘶吼了一番后，遭到致命打击的机械犬硕大的身躯不可避免地化为了大片的灰红色颗粒，实体慢慢消失了。

吉芙纳面无表情地抱着主人，踩着带状的钢铁，在空中飞跃，一次次惊险地避开突袭而来的触手群。好像地震了一般的癫狂大地慢慢停止了摇晃，钢铁的暴动似乎停了下来。吉芙纳带着主人降落在一个没被钢铁触手攻占的角落，在那稍歇片刻。她依然抱着卢奎莎，单膝蹲在地上，一脸肃杀，目光死死地盯着以近乎疯狂的手段发动这一猛攻的欧蕾丝塔。

扁平状的机械触手，其阔度、厚度、硬度及长度是八条手臂的好几倍，外形与钢铁无异。这样的触手少说也有几十条，从欧蕾丝塔背部及梯形肢体下部的缺口打开，向外发散。欧蕾丝塔就是用这瞬间向四处飞驰而去的带状触手将机械犬杀死，更是把主从二人逼到了绝境。

透过仅剩一条缝隙的视野，卢奎莎看到空中的敌人在朝自己这边发笑。

周围是一片压抑的寂静，空气中隐隐传来阵阵的血腥气。不远处，被水晶线切成肉片的伯拉罕和姬尔达的尸体、还有欧蕾丝塔人偶的尸体遭受了触手群的蹂|躏，其血肉模糊的轮廓变得更加难以分辨了。成群的钢铁摧残着战场，原本破损的地貌进一步被毁得一干二净。层层的灰色触手如此集中，就连涌动的风在撞向它们时都好似被分割成一缕一缕。

看到自己忠实的七头机械犬惨死在眼前、彻底覆灭的景象，卢奎莎的表情毫不动容，非但如此，她美丽的脸上还绽放出兴奋的、大为满足的笑。

“哈哈哈……看来是死了啊，我可怜的塞古拉裘……”尽管这么说，但是卢奎莎的声调却带着抑制不住的欢快。

“是啊，你的狂犬被我击败了。”欧蕾丝塔对她的态度感到很惊讶，但还是高兴地这么说道。

“意料之中。”卢奎莎持续着笑意，“知道痛楚，知道失败。如此通人性的魔兽……虽然一副凶神恶煞的样子，可一旦受了伤就会嗷嗷大叫，特别可爱不是吗？每当看见它们步入死亡前那害怕、惶恐、挣扎、不甘赴死的姿态，都会激起我的无限怜爱呢。”

“原来如此啊……”似乎觉察到什么，欧蕾丝塔陷入片刻的深思，随后忍不住地大笑了起来，“所以你才会在制造魔兽的时候给它们融入思想吧？眼看着自己忠心耿耿的猎犬死去就那么开心吗？看来你是个只能从别人的痛苦中获得慰籍的女人啊！”欧蕾丝塔的声音夹带着丝毫藏不住的欣喜和自嘲，“这样的你啊，也是个不折不扣的变态呢。”

“你说错了一点。”卢奎莎的笑容愈发甜腻，“我的确很享受别人的痛苦，但我也能在美丽的事物中感受到快乐。无论毒草还是鲜花，我都喜欢。”

欧蕾丝塔凉幽幽的盯着她，“说到底还是变态嘛。”

卢奎莎笑了笑，没有否认敌人的评价。正因为如此，她才会对吉芙纳说她们合得来。卢奎莎完全可以提供魔力帮助被枭首的魔兽重新长出脑袋，再将那具被穿刺得遍体鳞伤的身体治愈好，让它再战。但是她没有那样做。一方面是她知道单凭一头被召唤魔法具现化出来的魔兽是不可能真的打败一名将军的，另一方面，魔兽惨死的那一幕也是她不能错过的美妙画面。被自己操纵奴役的魔物死得越惨，她就越有快感。

“你的宠物狗倒也死得其所。现在，应该知道我的真正实力了吧？”

卢奎莎挑起眉毛，和抛出这一反问的欧蕾丝塔对视。所以，果然是这样吗？刚才欧蕾丝塔和机械犬对决时的弱势都是她装出来的。她只不过是希望能有一个陪她玩得尽兴的玩具。

从某种意义上说，名为卢奎莎的人类龙术士和名为欧蕾丝塔的达斯机械兽人族将军或许真的是同一类人吧。不过，这也就意味着她们之间进行的互相杀戮，完全是出于对同类的排斥。

“虽然这种宠物对我来说要多少有多少，但是继续胡闹下去也不是个事儿啊。”卢奎莎叹了口气，露出轻浮的笑容，说，“接下来彼此都该拿出真本事了吧？”

“既然觉悟到这一点，那就用你们最大的努力躲避吧！”

欧蕾丝塔大呼一声，无数的触手同时躁动起来。

大地在震荡，大地在咆哮。

欧蕾丝塔肆意挥舞着自己强壮的机械触手。她的触手不但可以在插入地面之后破土而出攻向敌人，也可以直接在空中出击。在她的操控下，极具攻击性的灰色带状物锁定了目标。竖立在空中的触手不断地狂涌直上，深埋在地底的也不断挣脱泥土的掩盖，犹如一棵幼苗疾速成长为枝叶繁茂的大树。两路出击的触手在空中变幻着路线，紧咬住抱起卢奎莎在钢铁与钢铁间艰难跳跃的吉芙纳。海量的触手群仿佛要将战场的天空都覆盖住一般，穿插交错着向每一个方位发散，朝自始至终都在藐视着自己的那个女人无情地袭去。

吉芙纳紧咬着牙，面对敌人数量惊人的机械触手，只得凭借直觉拼命地闪躲，不消片刻，就被逼到了没有退路的死角。

“四周都是那家伙的触手，没办法突围到外面去。”锋利的钢铁已近在眼前，吉芙纳面部的表情透露着紧张，然而她的语气仍然没有一丝起伏。

“哼，那还不简单。”

卢奎莎轻笑一声，轰隆的巨响便回荡在被触手笼罩的战场。视野内的灰色褪去一半。水晶线割开一个巨大的口子。密集的钢铁触手打造而成的壁垒，其半壁江山被打破了。

“好啦，没事了，放我下来吧。”

卢奎莎从吉芙纳的怀中缓缓落下，脚尖点在满是大坑的地上后，转过身，仰头在吉芙纳的唇边印上了一个吻。然后用后背对着她，面向敌人。

吉芙纳芍药红双眸中的神色没有任何变化，只是默默地凝视着主人的背。龙族对情爱的渴求十分淡薄，不到每隔五百年一次的交|配期绝不会发情，即使被人强吻亦是无知无觉。不过从吉芙纳没有任何异状的表情看，她似乎是经常接受主人的吻，尽管如此，依旧对此毫无感觉。

欧蕾丝塔继续挥舞着她再生能力超强的触手，并让八条手臂一同出击。眨眼间，被水晶线打开的缺口又被成片的灰色阴影笼罩住了。

“无论你打坏我的触手多少次，我都可以长出新的触手！”

“原话奉还。无论你再生多少次，只要有我的水晶线在就能一直破坏下去！”

舞动的机械触手就要击穿她和吉芙纳的身体，然而卢奎莎却依然站在原地一动未动。她随意地抬起手比划了一个手势，闪耀着水晶光芒的华丽的丝线群刹那间在周遭浮现了出来。解开维持风系屏障魔法的魔力，用来加强水晶线的硬度，很有必要的做法。魔力在水晶线上越聚越多。卢奎莎手指运作魔力，操纵水晶线迎击敌人的触手。

嘶嘶嘶，响起了刀割人骨一般的刺耳摩擦声。庞大的触手群铸就的堡垒在顷刻间轰然崩塌，被水晶线斩断。机械零片无力地飘在空中，尽数断裂成没有任何攻击力的碎屑。

但是卢奎莎脸畔展露的那象征着胜利的艳丽笑容仅仅持续了一秒。

以触手全灭、躯干完好的状态浮在半空的欧蕾丝塔，在敌人的丝线即将捆绑住自己前，又一次急速生长出所有健全的触手。很快，她感到敌人的线再一次缠上了自己。然而这一次，几乎能将任何物体切开的水晶线却无法再将触手切断了。

巨大的雷压狂流犹如疾风骤雨一般，密布在所有的机械触手上。欧蕾丝塔将周身汇聚的雷压渗透到身体的每一处，使每条钢铁触手都浸染在无形无色的雷压的保护下，没有一寸一尺的遗漏。当然，仅是这样的防护还不能使欧蕾丝塔满意，必须要对敌人的攻击还以颜色。伴随着惊天动地的轰鸣，无数道线形闪电突然造访了战场。

粉色的雷电闪现着它们那蜘蛛网般的触角，在几乎要致人耳鸣的响声中席卷向四周，其目的是摧毁卢奎莎的水晶线。

欧蕾丝塔迸发出的针对机械触手进行保护的雷压的量，完全能和卢奎莎附在水晶线上的魔力相匹敌。此刻，具有傲人硬度的水晶线连一根敌人的触手都无法割断，不仅如此，卢奎莎觉察到自己操纵的线正在变脆变软。暴怒的闪电狠狠地击打过来，劈在线上。一阵乱响过去后，每一根水晶线都被敌人的落雷击碎了。

“我猜你一定没怎么跟将军级别的达斯机械兽人族交过手。”欧蕾丝塔目光居高临下地看着愣在当场的女龙术士，“这种程度的线，又怎能奈何得了我！之前会被切断触手，是因为我完全没释放雷压，也没有放电啊！”

一边给予敌人精神上的打击，一边发动彻底将其打败的猛攻。欧蕾丝塔根本不给敌人任何扭转战局的机会，在周身凝聚出一排球形的雷电光弹，隔空扔出。女将军尽情地发泄着属于达斯机械兽人族的原始能量。浅粉色的斑斓之光，瞬时令整个被硝烟弥漫的晦暗战场变得比白昼还要亮。

一击过后，所有的障碍都被扫空。

卢奎莎讶然地抬起眉。就连四周布置的线网、将战场封闭住的那些线都……？

“为什么你还在？”

欧蕾丝塔目光一沉，镌刻在其面部的惊愕之色不会比她的敌人更少。

球形闪电是从自身向外呈发散状射击而出的。不仅将五面水晶线网组成的墙彻底清除干净，被它们击中的应该是方圆数百米内的所有目标才对。也就是说，自己的雷电光球的确击中了卢奎莎，可奇怪的是，从正面承受了雷电攻击的那个女人却连一点要倒下的趋势都没有，依然顽强地屹立着。不——她屹立在地面的姿态和刚才没有任何区别，就好像欧蕾丝塔的雷击压根没打到她身上似的。那可是能将被正面命中的龙术士瞬间轰杀的高压电流啊！

再一看，欧蕾丝塔发现地上少了一个身影。

早在欧蕾丝塔发动上一波攻击之前吉芙纳就有所觉悟了。她的身体剥落人形的轮廓，现出龙形。大红的鳞片包裹着健壮的身躯。一双红色的瞳孔倒竖，不怒自威。强壮的龙尾飒飒生风，翼展八十余米的红色巨龙高高飞跃在空中，俯瞰着战场。只要卢奎莎一句话，她就会向敌人发起冲锋将其击溃。

“看啊，所谓的将军级别，也仅是这样而已啊。”

得意地低语着的女人懒懒地抬头看向漂浮在半空沉默着的敌人。明白这件事缘由的，除了吉芙纳就只有卢奎莎自己。

卢奎莎的魔法，远远超过了欧蕾丝塔对龙术士这类人的了解范畴。

“我明白了……被我的雷电击中不死的秘密，一定就藏在那件趁我和你的宠物狗玩耍时，你穿起来的裙子上面吧？”

卢奎莎微微一笑，像是默认了欧蕾丝塔的猜测。

她在战斗进行到一半的时候，脱下了原本穿戴的衣裙。如今，穿在她身上的是以魔力具现的武装斗衣。将魔力环绕在身体肌肤上，构架成类似盔甲般的武装。其外形是由魔力编织而出的、颜色呈黑色的、比人体神经密度大得多的丝线形成的礼服。看上去像衣服，其实是裸体。黑色水草般的脉络交织成绮丽的花纹，紧密地缠绕住卢奎莎的身子。被撑开的大裙摆像是鲸鱼骨架一般覆盖住整个下半身的曲线，优美的大小腿若隐若现。虽然礼服“领口”很高，“布料”覆盖面很广，但由于镂空遍布全身，反而衬得她愈发娇媚性感了。这便是具有一流的守护功能的“夜羽衣”。

“唉，不管怎么说龙术士也是人，身体是很脆弱的。”卢奎莎说，“为了能承受你们达斯机械兽人族的雷电，我可是消耗了不少魔力用来强化这件斗衣的防御功能啊。若非如此，我的水晶线也不会这么容易就被你毁了。”她讥笑道，“你还是放弃吧。在我的‘夜羽衣’的绝对防护下，你的雷电再强，打在我身上也跟微弱的小水滴没什么两样。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……！”欧蕾丝塔笑得花枝乱颤，几十条触手不断摆动，独眼紧紧黏在卢奎莎身上，“真的很棒啊你！我最喜欢和强硬的敌人交战了。绝对会想要好好蹂|躏啊！”

“那么喜欢做梦就继续做着好了。”卢奎莎面带和善的笑容嘲讽道，随后朝天高喊一声，“就是现在，带我飞吧，吉芙纳！”

话声刚落，她就消失在了欧蕾丝塔的视线里。

 

LIII

 

片刻都不能耽误，阿尔斐杰洛的战斗必须争分夺秒。

一股无形的力量正在挤压他的前额，令他头痛难忍。微量空气也愈发难以被吸入肺腔。屏蔽暗物质侵袭的魔力环的光晕在黑暗的空间里越来越黯淡。

不过不要紧。红发的男人露出一个惨笑。头痛只不过是小事，呼吸困难的问题也有办法解决。即使惊密之扉内部的空气再稀薄，即使阻隔暗物质的魔力环崩塌，他也能在短时间内以盈满全身的魔力代替氧气，避免因呼吸不到氧气而窒息。所以，只要抓紧赢就好了。

虽然每时每刻都在忍受常人难以忍受的痛苦，阿尔斐杰洛还是对着由于周身的空间被禁锢因而无法动弹的敌人挥出连续的魔弹扫射。

四十颗魔弹迸射而出的威力，若没有防备措施，完全能够摧毁任何一个具有将军实力的达斯机械兽人族的身体。但不得不说，无论是闪耀着星辰之光的银白色的魔弹激流，还是魔弹和自己的紫红雷火球相撞溅出的四射的火花，在迭让眼里已经远不如先前看到的鲜艳了。

魔力的超高压缩，使被赋予形态的魔术飞弹拥有砸出去堪比陨石的威力，但最终的结果却是和敌人的雷火球旗鼓相当，互相吞噬，谁也占不到便宜。

“还是换个法子吧。你的魔弹扫射对我没什么用啊。”迭让笑了起来，对敌人毫无效果的把戏嗤之以鼻。

阿尔斐杰洛静静地盯着他。就在这时，他看见迭让的右臂好像动了。尽管只是很细微的小动作，不过阿尔斐杰洛能够从自己的术式中清楚地觉察到禁锢术的时间已经濒临极限。

果不其然，迭让一恢复行动力就咆哮着举拳朝他冲来。

比拼力量，龙术士自然不是灰巨人的对手。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛依然毫不畏惧地迎面接受迭让刚劲的拳风。

不过这一次靠的不再是六层魔法阵叠加而成的六边形魔法盾，而是——

几十枚魔弹又一次迅速铺展开来，然后重合在一起。阿尔斐杰洛高度压缩的魔力使魔弹不再是透明的状态。吸收了膨大的魔弹群体能量的巨型魔弹，以半径三米的巨大的银白光球的宏伟形态将阿尔斐杰洛的视野完全遮蔽了。

这不是自掘坟墓。迭让向外散发的雷压，无时无刻都在敲打阿尔斐杰洛体内名为感知的神经系统。在战斗中，他哪怕闭着眼睛都能知道敌人在哪。

敌我距离三十米。巨型魔弹直径六米。迭让惯性前冲，阿尔斐杰洛停在原地。

以破天裂地的威势，超大的魔力光弹笨重地朝敌人冲撞过去。几乎是本能的反应，已经收不住身的迭让下意识地往右闪躲了一下，却依然没能躲过魔弹宽广的范围。

左臂、左腿，甚至是整个左半侧身体，还有半颗脑袋，一片都没留下，全部像沙子一样和它们的主人一起被吹飞了出去。灰巨人的半个身体如同烟雾般消失了。

左胸还有少许的碎屑连接着半边躯体，不过也只是残枝败叶。迭让低头看了看自己半截完好、半截消失不见的身体。黑血一滴一滴地砸向虚空。血水斑驳的创口处，混杂着肉渣和机械表皮的浑浊物。

阿尔斐杰洛得意地笑了。但他的笑容却因为迭让的一席话慢慢剥落。

“好狠的一击啊……不过我想说，对我没用。”

迭让狞笑着瞥了瞥一脸不解的阿尔斐杰洛，直接扯下了左胸的碎屑残骸，示威般地扔到了黑得看不到一丝光的远方。然后，保持着单腿浮空站立的迭让严重受创的躯体，好像时间回溯了一般顷刻间就恢复为健全的姿态。在他的身体表面连一丝受伤过的痕迹都没有了。

“受了那么重的伤，居然……”阿尔斐杰洛目光一凉，眉头危险地蹙起，“你这家伙，打不死的吗？！”

“我的再生能力是无限的。随便你怎样摧毁我的身体，都能立刻复原给你看！”迭让张狂的笑意几近裂到嘴角，他阴恻恻地看着满面震惊之色的敌人，“怎么，很惊讶？将军级别的达斯机械兽人族都能再生，只不过我在这方面比他们要再厉害一点罢了。”

“……即使要害被粉粹也能再生？”

虽然不清楚达斯机械兽人族的心脏是否跟人类一样位于左胸，可不管怎么说已经轰碎了他半个脑袋是铁定无疑的事。为什么还是无法击溃呢？阿尔斐杰洛恨不得咬碎一口牙吞进肚子里。如果连被他寄予厚望的超强魔力弹都无能为力，那么胜算……

阿尔斐杰洛迅速将脑中混乱的思绪带入冷静思考的范围。还有办法。他一边鼓励自己，一边试着向敌人问道，“我从来没有听说一个生命体会没有弱点。是心脏？还是大脑呢？”

“弱点？哈哈哈哈……！”灰巨人先是重复敌人的话轻声呢喃一句，接着侧头发出一阵粗野的爆笑，“对我而言，那种东西是不存在的。因为重组身体的任意部位就是我迭让的能力啊！！”

“重组……身体？”

阿尔斐杰洛边说边捂着胸口。魔力环无法完全屏蔽暗物质的侵袭。身体越来越不堪重负了。那种几近撕裂、压垮身体的痛苦，崩裂着全身的感官。

阿尔斐杰洛的神情越是痛苦，迭让就越是开心。这个人类就快要坚持不住了。现在，他根本就不避讳坦露自己的能力。

“我的能力是可以自由改造并组合自己的身体。无论是外形也好，还是你所谓的要害。”

说着，迭让的头颅竟像重物陷入流沙一般缩进了他粗大的脖子里。下一秒，不见了的头颅便拉伸着无头巨人胃部的灰色皮肤，急不可耐地向外展示。凹陷的头颅从腹部弹出，迭让的脸出现在了他肌肉饱满强健的肚子上……这场面真是说不出的诡异，森然。阿尔斐杰洛不禁怀疑自己是不是中了某种幻术。

“这下你明白了吧？”腹部浮现的异族的脸在对阿尔斐杰洛说话，无头的灰色巨人就这么保持骇然的模样说了起来，“你以为你打碎的这颗脑袋就真的是我的脑袋吗？大脑是必须安在脖子上的吗？”他越说越起劲，越说越亢奋，“我的大脑可以随意在体内游走，可以随时用其他部位替换。我的身体哪里都能是脑，又哪里都不是！你永远也别想找到它，破坏它！”

「流线魔方」——即改造、重组身体的能力。

结束了能力展示的迭让，让自己的脑袋重新回到了它原有的位置。刚才的那一幕，在阿尔斐杰洛看来就好像做了一场梦。

每个将军的特殊能力吗？尽管迭让的能力令阿尔斐杰洛匪夷所思，但是，既然被他知道了敌人的秘密，那就一定有战胜他的对策。这个世界不存在没有弱点的生物，阿尔斐杰洛始终坚信着这一点。不过是他暂时还未想到打败敌人的办法罢了。

“所以你那近似于人类的体态，也是你改装后的产物吧？达斯机械兽人族的身体，应该是以不规则形态居多的吧？”

“流落到这颗星球那么多年，我族的身体早就进化了。力量到了将军这个级别，本体的外形都多多少少有些像人的。不过是我比他们更像罢了！”迭让一脸自豪地说，而后转为叹息，凝视着自己紧握的拳，“可惜，我的力量终究还是有所退化了……好几年没吃人了啊。否则击溃你的防御只是弹指一挥间的事，也不会让你那么安逸地躲在罩子里了，小虫！”

面部的肌肉些微地抽动着，阿尔斐杰洛怒极反笑，但他什么都没有说。

很棘手，这个敌人……

再生的能力在四将军中最强，还能随心所欲地移动自己的要害部位——脑。

如果只是身体比较坚硬或比别人耐打倒也算了，关键是最后一点。

这样一来，针对脑的破坏就会变得不管用。

不把他那包括脑在内的巨人般的躯体一击粉碎，战斗就会无限制地拖延下去。而阿尔斐杰洛身上的不适症状已经很严重了。

不过，事实就像迭让先前说的那样，阿尔斐杰洛的痛苦是他“自找”的。

当然，并非是指阿尔斐杰洛在惊密之扉内强行创造了一个次元空间加快了暗物质的侵蚀，而是阿尔斐杰洛会滞留在此，完全是因为他不愿离去。

不同于现实世界的异次元空间之所以会形成，其原因到底还是因为某种力量使现实世界的空间发生了扭曲。既然明白这个道理，那么集中阿尔斐杰洛所有的魔力全力扭曲惊密之扉，未尝不能突破这黑暗空间的控制。实在不行，“空间转移”也是一招。如果还是行不通，那就用“空间穿越”。阿尔斐杰洛破解惊密之扉的方法要多少有多少，可他依然选择忍受着煎熬，继续着未尽的战斗。从这层意义上讲，他和同样坚守在这里、执意要和自己分出胜负的迭让的偏执是一样的。

突破惊密之扉，他将要面临全部的四位将军。等打败了迭让再离开，至少能减去一个敌人。同时与三人为敌的把握自然要比与四人为敌更大一些。这便是阿尔斐杰洛抵死也不愿在没除掉迭让前就离开的原因。

但是，要怎样才能打倒迭让？

唯一的办法就是将他的整个身体轰杀到连一丝灰都不剩，只要能做到这点，哪怕他再生的能力再强也没了用武之地。

不过，要怎样才能做到呢？

之前毁掉敌人半个身子的魔弹是连阿尔斐杰洛自身都完全遮蔽住的规模，直径大致相当于迭让的身高，尽管如此，依然没能将他彻底消灭。

可是，这个敌人……

阿尔斐杰洛再次以审视的目光看向身高约莫自己三倍的、这个有着热衷于将原本畸形的身体改装成强壮的人类男人嗜好的敌人。

终于，红金色头发的男子，嘴角的笑意，在唇边不断加深……

确定了、并且想到了破敌之策——把他的身躯在一瞬间毁得什么都不剩，阻止他再生、重组、结合、并使他的脑无处可藏的办法！

“差不多该到最后一击了！”

迭让用自信的语气说着，提起裹挟着雷与火的拳头，挑衅似的横向挪动着脚步。

的确是最后一击。阿尔斐杰洛微微笑了。

提起拳，迭让毫不犹豫地向前冲去。在那里，敌人的魔法盾要是防不住他的重拳，那他必死无疑。

就在这时，阿尔斐杰洛野兽般敏锐的感知力，使他感应到迭让周身的雷压密度变了。

迭让将所有的雷压分为两股。一股盘踞在脚下，其奔跑的速度，简直和之前不可同日而语；一股集中在右拳，其挥拳的力度，将超越以往的每一次。

几乎眨眼间，壮汉就已经冲到阿尔斐杰洛身前。

这个空间是无法施展幻影瞬移的。阿尔斐杰洛前面已经试过了。而他的敌人此刻的移动速度相当于幻影的高速奔袭。

阿尔斐杰洛仓促之余抬手一掷，一颗魔弹呼嚎着飞向敌人。可是迭让不避也不闪，打在他身上的魔弹连一丝伤害都没有造成，就像微弱的风一样四散了。

迭让皮肤的坚硬度也是四将军之间最强的。若不是因为阿尔斐杰洛之前启动的魔弹阵过于庞大，迭让根本不必依靠球形闪电回敬，直接用身体的硬度弹开就是了。

敌影越来越近。在迭让的视野里，似乎放弃了抵抗的那个男人垂下了他的手。

面目狰狞的巨人对准庇护着敌人的钻石色魔法盾一拳猛挥过去。阿尔斐杰洛最强的六层防御壁被彻底打穿，裂成一块一块的魔力碎片。

魔法盾在身前轰然倒塌，踉跄着倒退的阿尔斐杰洛，其视野立即被一大片灰色覆盖。这种时候，这么近的距离，只能释放魔力吹飞敌人了。

阿尔斐杰洛退，迭让进。

三倍大的拳头直抵面门！

就在迭让奔腾着雷电和火焰能量的巨大铁拳快要击倒敌人的那一刻，一阵强度不下于龙卷风的旋风以阿尔斐杰洛的身体为中心，没有任何预兆地向外迸发。

“啊？！”

迭让惊愕地喊了出来，被逼着倒退了十米。

面前的敌人一脸坦然的表情，根本没有准备追击或防御，看起来也没有后续的动作。

迭让后仰着往后倒去。数不清的灰色骨肉碎末飞着离开了他的身体。阿尔斐杰洛刚才释放的魔力大爆发，以类似于自爆的物理冲击震退了猛进的迭让，粉碎了他的部分躯体。可这不痛不痒的一击……造成的伤害还不如那颗巨型魔弹。那个人类，莫非已经黔驴技穷了吗？

迭让迷惑地眯起他的独眼，思索敌人的意图。身上的伤痛只是不足挂齿的程度，虽然负责进攻的右臂也裂开了一半，但是他轻易就能将这些伤复原。

敌人仍在那里，没有任何反应，只是在深渊一般的绝望中，堆砌起了一个惆怅的、认命般的苦笑。

龙卷风还在不停地刮，裂开的碎渣还在不断飘摇。这一切都只发生在转瞬之间。在高度集中的意识里，比刹那更短的时间仿佛都被无限地拉长了。

迭让专注于再生身体并准备向敌人再次扑去。他的目光牢牢地锁住前方，眼里只有他的敌人，其他的方向，其他的事物，好像全都看不到……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都怪某两只女变态，阿尔的戏份又缩水了……  
> 两场战斗的篇幅如此不均也是因为俩女变态是在玩儿，而另一场是想要尽快分出胜负的速战速决吧_(:з」∠)_ （←_←好烂的借口）


	47. 阿尔斐杰洛（28）

LIV

 

卢奎莎消失的瞬间，其身影在吉芙纳的背部凭空出现，脚尖准确无误地踏在她火红背刺整齐竖立的坚硬背脊上。

调整好站姿，卢奎莎右臂一挥，织成夜羽衣的魔力幻化而出的丝线瞬间张开成一张大网，向雌火龙的身体盖去。

欧蕾丝塔惊愕地看着原本肤色呈火红色的巨龙摇身一变，成为一头黑龙。

除红色竖瞳外，其余的部分都变为纯黑色。布满全身的“黑线”有着神秘的花纹，回旋着强大的魔力。毫无疑问，那是范围扩大到连身为从者的龙都能包裹进去的卢奎莎的夜羽衣。

“对不住了。让你披上你最讨厌的东西，变成这副阴沉的模样。”

“无妨。只要能打倒敌人。”

雌火龙的声线依旧平稳如初，但她的嗓音比人类姿态时低沉了许多。

达斯机械兽人族携带的“电”是一种天然的放射能源，不属于魔法范畴。龙皮虽然坚硬如钢铁，能扛下异族的雷电，但要是反复被雷电劈中也会负伤，甚至死亡。原本用来维持自身武装的卢奎莎的魔力如今被一并环绕在吉芙纳的躯体上，在防范敌人的高压电流这方面，具有相当大的意义。

所以，接下来发生在眼前的一幕可以说让欧蕾丝塔毕生难忘。

展翅高飞的吉芙纳一边低吼一边朝前冲去。黑爪子伸了过来，目标直指敌人的胸膛。

欧蕾丝塔当然还是优先以放出的雷电作为进攻手段。在她心里，本以为对面的火龙会理所当然地使出火龙族独有的火焰吐息“龙炎波”攻击自己，但是她错了。

简单而又粗暴的、过于笨重的冲锋，劈开了阻挡在身前的钢铁。仅此一撞便使欧蕾丝塔的半个身体飞了出去。

当然，为避免站在背上的卢奎莎和敌人有所碰触，吉芙纳并没有用头冲撞。擦过欧蕾丝塔身体的不过是吉芙纳的半扇龙翼和一只前爪。

“……哎？怎么？”

痛觉神经仿佛失灵了一般，欧蕾丝塔呆然地垂下头，看见身体左边自胸口以下的部分不翼而飞。机械外皮保护下的骨肉被野蛮地夺走，露出支离破碎的深灰骨架，乌黑色的血液瞬间溅射得到处都是。这使她陷入了短时间的迷茫。

欧蕾丝塔身体的躯干部位的再生速度和次数远不如能够无限再生的触手，不像同样是四将军的迭让那般具有堪比无底洞一般的恐怖再生力。如果敌人这时候补上第二击……

判断出欧蕾丝塔受了重伤，飞出百米不止的吉芙纳迅速在空中划出拐弯的弧线，第二次朝敌人冲撞过来。

直抵死亡深渊的前一刻，欧蕾丝塔只得咬紧了牙，急匆匆地放射出霹雳四溅的闪电光球。

浑身包裹在坚不可摧的夜羽衣之下的雌火龙根本不惧雷电的威胁，以所向披靡的傲人姿态笔直前冲。

赢定了。美丽的笑颜在龙术士唇边绽开。

吉芙纳凝聚着全力的一击已经近在咫尺。盯着那令人畏惧的黑色敌影，失去了半个身体的欧蕾丝塔无法阻挡敌人的冲锋，只能静静地等待刹那之后，另一半身体也破裂成灰的那一刻……

然而——

卢奎莎的脸上顿时没了笑意。保持前冲的吉芙纳突然改变了飞行的轨道，险险地避开了擦过右眼的锥刺。

欧蕾丝塔惊讶地抬起头，只见一个体型比自己稍大的雄性达斯机械兽人族正庇护在她的身前。即使变回凶恶的本体，侧头朝后方的同伴流露的笑容，在紫白色雷电光辉的映照下，依然一如平常那般温暖和自信。

“不要紧吧，欧蕾丝塔？趁这个功夫快把伤长好吧。”

整张脸都覆盖着钢铁面具。头顶不是裸·露的大脑，也不是机械外皮，而是缠结地竖立着的黑灰色毛发。体态自肩至膝盖为人形，膝盖以下如强劲的牛蹄。弓着的背使身高显得矮了几分。提在左手的盾和右手所持的枪，都如深灰色的钢铁一般幽幽泛着冷光。阿茨翠德的出现解救了欧蕾丝塔的危机。不用说，刚才正是他右手尖锐的长·枪锥刺直指火龙的眼睛，将她逼退了。

“感谢你，阿茨翠德。”

不由分说，欧蕾丝塔立刻动员浑身的雷压，将创伤用新肉和新皮填平。粉色的雷电再次充满周身。她感到好多了。

吉芙纳虽然借着主人的夜羽衣，能不顾及雷电的击打朝敌人横冲直撞过去，但此刻要同时应对两位将军，难免会顾此失彼，因此单靠冲撞就把敌人打败的设想不可能再实现了。

似乎是感受到从者的心思，龙背上，卢奎莎露出了略显无奈的笑容，“两头恶魔是要二打一围攻我们吗？还真是赖皮呢。”

“胡说八道什么。现在的局面才刚刚好，谁也不吃亏不是么？”阿茨翠德不屑地瞥了一眼隔着百米之遥的龙术士，再次把视线转回身旁的同伴，“用那招。”

欧蕾丝塔挺起身子，直视前方的敌人，目光深处隐隐透着愠怒。在顷刻间理解了阿茨翠德的意思后，欧蕾丝塔全无迟疑，所有的触手瞬间展开，遮蔽了天空。

之前能在机械触手之间灵活穿梭的敌人，如今变回了体型超出达斯机械兽人族的龙形，那么大的目标没有抓不到的可能。

瞪大着赤红色瞳孔，完全没有反应过来的吉芙纳，其颈部、双翼、四爪和尾部在被迅速掠来的触手群紧贴着擦过后，丧失了自由飞翔的权利。

不是全盘刺穿，而是凌空架住。欧蕾丝塔的触手穿不透拥有夜羽衣绝对防御的吉芙纳和她主人的身体，但是庞大的黑火龙已经被层层叠叠的触手群夹在当中，不能动弹了。

阿茨翠德的唇边勾起一抹笑意，右手挺着的硕长的锥刺分裂为四支，八支，十六支……就像进行比武大会的骑手驾马冲锋的长·枪一般投射而出，瞄准被架在空中、避无可避的火龙。射出的瞬间，由阿茨翠德的雷压使其变得更长更大更粗。每一根锥刺都至少三十米长，粗如宫殿的石柱。一时间枪如雨下。

“——”卢奎莎眼角一凌。夜羽衣防御的主要对象是达斯机械兽人族的高压闪电。虽然也能降低物理伤害，但是这个数量和长度……不能硬接。

不过，尽管受困于密集的触手群之中，吉芙纳也不会让敌人得逞。从喉咙一直到腹腔的鳞片突然发亮，变得比披上夜羽衣之前更加鲜红耀眼。

敌人从正面发动进攻，完全没有要躲闪的念头——正中下怀！龙息虽然厉害，但若喷不中目标也是无济于事。吉芙纳刚才还在犹豫要怎样在同时防范两个敌人的情况下喷出龙息将他们一起葬送，现在已经没有这种顾虑了。

喉部光芒大盛，象征着灼热的龙息已经酝酿成型。火龙的龙息能够消融世上任何具有形体之物，无一例外。就这样，火炎狂流犹如暴风骤雨一般，将飞来的十六支巨型锥刺连同身前的机械触手群瞬间烧毁。

将锥刺和触手吞没得一丝不剩的“龙炎波”的柱状能量持续向前，还未被完全抵消。意识到灭顶之灾就在眼前的两位将军使出浑身解数，以合力放射的一百枚雷电光球为代价，终于让狂奔不止的火龙吐息静默下来。

随着钢铁触手的瓦解，吉芙纳重获自由。但是战局的优势此刻并不掌握在她这一方。

像吉芙纳这样血统不高的龙族，无法持续喷射龙炎。在第二发龙息到来前的间隙将成为被敌人利用的致命弱点。

身经百战的将军立刻判断出敌人陷入了暂时沉寂的哑火期。强攻的最佳时机已经到手。

阿茨翠德重新分裂出来的灌注着紫白色闪电波的十六支长·枪锥刺，以及欧蕾丝塔完成再生的无数根被粉色线形闪电充盈的钢铁触手，沿致命的轨道再度袭来。

即使是动态视力绝佳的龙族，也无法锁定住每一根锥刺和触手射来的方向。吉芙纳眼神一变，只得下意识地带着主人飞往更高的天空，企图甩掉敌人的锥刺和触手。

火龙头也不回地冲入云霄，其升空的速度过于·迅猛，使欧蕾丝塔的触手扑了个空，惋惜地擦过尾端的鳞片后，纷纷收缩回去。可是阿茨翠德丢出的锥刺并没有因为错过目标就此回到主人的身边或射向虚空，而是自动调头，朝火龙逃跑的方向追去。

“跟踪型的吗？！”

关键时刻还是要水晶线出马。可就在灵活出击的水晶线干脆利落地斩落了两根锥刺后，卢奎莎忽然发现自己包里备着的线不够用了。情急之下，她迅速地画出了专司进攻的五芒星魔法阵。

一个绯色的魔法阵在须臾间展开，覆在卢奎莎白皙的手背上。由瞬间契约形成的复数的火焰魔法弹迎击跟踪的锥刺，彼此相撞迸发出火花。就在火焰弹与锥刺周旋的时候，两位将军已经飞在了吉芙纳的身后。

汲取了魔法阵的火焰力量、魔力高度压缩后的火焰魔法弹沉重地砸向自律跟踪的锥刺，击落了四支。剩余的十支继续紧咬吉芙纳，被击落的四支也不消一会儿功夫重新调整方向，矢志不渝地再次追来。

十四支灰色锥刺一次又一次、反反复复地朝吉芙纳逼近，犹如飞舞的彗星一般，死咬着在云端翱翔的黑龙之影。

“……！”卢奎莎已经做好了最坏的打算。由于释放了过多的魔力用来维持和稳固夜羽衣，卢奎莎魔弹的攻击力大不如以往，因此仅是击落而没有彻底销毁。面对疯狂袭来的锥刺，还有虎视眈眈的两位将军的追击，龙背上的龙术士渐渐招架不住了。唯一能依靠的，便是吉芙纳略胜欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德一筹的飞行速度。

拉锯战逐渐演变为了追逐战。但是阿茨翠德这边显然打算尽快将战斗了结。右掌再次现出一把长·枪，更多的锥刺从中分裂开来，和追击敌人的十四支合在一起，总数三十支的追踪性钢铁长·枪将狼狈逃窜的主从逼得没有了生路。

事到如今唯有放手一搏。吉芙纳决定喷射火焰吐息烧毁敌人杀气腾腾的巨型钢铁锥刺。她的龙炎调息时间约为两分钟，如今仍差少许。强行发动尚未酝酿好能量的龙息会对身体造成巨大的损害，严重的话甚至会使寿命锐减，但是眼下已经顾不上这些了。

吉芙纳突然一个横滚侧翻，以脑袋朝下的姿势飞到锥刺正上方，趁锥刺扭转方向的间隙，聚集在喉头的能量再次灼烈地躁动起来。就在孤注一掷的雌火龙准备喷发第二波龙息的那一刻，只见一道白蓝色的光从不可能的角度一闪而过，直接命中了数量惊人的锥刺群。

激烈的战场霎时间冰霜肆舞。被厚重的冰凌冻结住的锥刺像被粘合在空气中一般滞留在原地。周围的云朵仿佛也被凝固起来，一道奇异的风景伴随骤然降下的低温驾临战场。随后而来的成群的火焰弹更是引爆了大面积的浮冰，在空中绽开了巨大的三色之花。雪白的冰晶碎片和暗灰的锥刺屑沫被艳红的火焰弹无差别地击垮。先是被海龙的“寒冰吐息”冻结、再来被龙术士的火焰弹摧毁的三十根锥刺失去了追踪的锐劲，如同碎石块一般在直线下坠的过程中灰飞烟灭了。

爆炸的冲劲卷起了猛烈的旋风，犹如海啸一般袭向四处。但是，离冲击波最近的阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔却连一丝飞屑和余波都未溅上。从二人的身上迸发出的雷压卷起飓风，巨大的气压密度足以将冲击波弹回。

可是，刚才的那一击……两位将军恶狠狠地盯着突然闯入战场的主从。在那一瞬间击溃了锥刺集团的是——？！

“苏洛！”

卢奎莎欣喜的呼声乘着海风和云彩抛向了站在许普斯背上的男人耳畔。若不是许普斯不会允许有主人以外的其他人类踏足自己的背，卢奎莎都想立刻瞬移到苏洛身边和他拥吻了。

和女人甜蜜的笑容相反，苏洛此刻的表情却并不轻松。

就在前不久，和迭让军团纠缠不休的苏洛，在许普斯飞近海岸的某个时刻，通过敏锐的感知力觉察到卢奎莎的魔力正在岸边涌动。起先他还以为是自己感知错了，但随后许普斯便告诉主人，他早就嗅出了吉芙纳的气味。苏洛这才确定早已被他强制遣回佛罗伦萨的卢奎莎竟然就身处在比萨战场的事实。

除了卢奎莎的气息，苏洛还感应到两股非比寻常的雷压和她的魔力混杂在一起，判断出卢奎莎正同时与两名将军级别的敌人交手。苏洛当机立断地召唤出八头机械龙拖住迭让军团的脚步，催促许普斯全速赶了过来。

“你没事吧，卢奎莎，有受伤吗？”

尽管苏洛望过来的眼神极淡，但他没有责怪卢奎莎、也不问她为何悖逆他的心意赶到这里、而是关心她有没有受伤的第一反应，让卢奎莎不禁感到心底淌过一阵暖流。柔嫩的樱唇刚要开启，就在这时，笑意满满的淡紫色眼眸却怔住了。

朝西南方向望去后看到的景象，简直要让卢奎莎花容失色。

一大片疑似乌云的东西正朝这边快速移动过来。从极不寻常的雷压密度来看，毫无疑问，大规模的达斯机械兽人族正在朝他们所在的地方逼近。实体化的灰色雾霭恐怕就是成群结队聚集在一起的异族的雷压放射物所致。足以使常人失去视野的浓雾，根本就不能对使用魔力加强了视觉的龙术士造成什么影响。因此，大片大片的敌影很快就印刻在卢奎莎眼中。

——苏洛和许普斯的支援，带来了迭让的军团。

敌军开到的同时，八头机械龙覆灭的信号便通过彼此构架的魔力通道传达给了苏洛。

机械龙，以卡塔特的龙族为参照物、达斯机械兽人族的外皮为材料制造的仿生龙。是召唤物中的最高一级。

前后不过一分钟而已。虽然明白在与异族的战斗中，空有强壮的体魄而不会远程攻击的机械龙占不了多大便宜。但这个速度未免也太快了。

达斯机械兽人族对抗龙术士召唤的机械兽的最大优势便是他们与生俱来的电，就连机械兽中等级最高的机械龙也概莫能外。在异族高压电流的肆虐下，机械龙的厚皮只能抵挡一时，而它们本身的攻击手段全都是近距离的冲击。用嘴撕咬，用利爪挥击，用龙尾扫荡，用身体去撞。往往被雷电击中几次就会崩溃。所以，在和达斯机械兽人族的交战中，机械龙历来充当的是肉盾的角色。作用不大，还极大地消耗龙术士的魔力，实在是弊大于利的召唤。何况八头机械龙要对抗的敌人数量将近三百。全军覆没只是迟早的事。

迭让的军团迅速展开，呈半弧形围住来自卡塔特的两对主从，和两位将军站在同一立场。尽管他们并不会听从欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德的调遣，但双方的敌人是共同的。迭让没有收回命令，那么迭让的军团就绝不会撤退。不死不休的战斗还将继续。苏洛、卢奎莎、许普斯和吉芙纳如今和近三百名敌人互相对峙，局势对他们空前不利。

“真是太可怜了……”一边闲闲地甩着自己纤长的手臂，一边挑衅地注视着枣红色头发的女人，欧蕾丝塔面带十足的嘲讽，恶劣地说道，“这下你要在众目睽睽之下走光啦！”

那种眼神，那种口气……仿佛面对的是一只随手就可以弄死的蝼蚁。卢奎莎顿时感到一股挥不去的羞耻感，毫无疑问地被欧蕾丝塔的话触怒了。

说到底，夜羽衣毕竟是由她的魔力具现化的。要是两位将军联合那么多达斯机械兽人族的雷压总和超过了卢奎莎的魔力，那么即使是牢不可破的夜羽衣也会崩溃。

卢奎莎第一次以怒视的神情对着欧蕾丝塔，那个丑陋的、仗着同伴的支援才能逃脱自己掌心的怪物。要是没有别人的掺和，恐怕自己早就将她打败了。

可是现在，被逼到绝路里的却变成了自己这一方。

所有敌人的眼睛仿佛都迷上了一层通红的血光，面色不善地瞪视着眼中的猎物。怎么办！这应该是如今同时徘徊在四人脑中的想法。单凭二人二骑，不可能敌得过如此庞大的敌人军团。

阿尔斐杰洛突入城堡后到现在都没有半点消息，好像连一丝魔力气息都感觉不到了……三位数的敌人眼看就要前仆后继地朝他们攻来。暗藏着杀气的雷压如升腾的热气一般向四处挥发，杀气波动的密度还在倍增。苏洛目不转睛地盯着那壮丽的敌影，眸光愈发深邃，突然斜视了停在许普斯旁边的吉芙纳背上的女人一眼，朝她使了个眼色。

“卢奎莎，我会稳住局势，创造机会掩护你。在那个间隙——”

声音低沉得没有一丝温度。苏洛已经别无选择。在走投无路的情况下，不得不做出这个极端的决定。也许今天就是自己190年生命的终点。但无论怎样，也要守护住卢奎莎，绝不能让她和自己一起丧命……

卢奎莎听了苏洛苦涩而又坚决的低语后，先是吃了一惊，然后，脸上的神情几经变化。她怔怔地盯着云海间的敌军，神色从惊恐，到愤怒，到无奈，最后定格在坚毅。她偏头看向苏洛，从这个角度只能看到他冻结得好似冬日湖面般凝重的侧脸。那脸部的线条，是她再熟悉不过的。最终，卢奎莎毅然决然地摇了摇头。虽然她很怕死，很怕失去永恒的生命，失去龙术士的力量和长寿带给她的快乐，然而，她没有一丁点要抛下苏洛让他一个人送死的打算。她想要留下来。

表面上看现在是龙术士和契约从者被逼进了无法逃脱的死地。可是他们没有想到……

“——！！”

四下静默的这一刻，阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔突然感觉到一阵强烈而又熟悉的雷压扑面而来。紧接着，空中划过数道诡异的黑影。

黑影横穿而过，如游蛇一般缠住了许普斯和吉芙纳，连同他们背上的主人一起，将四者的身体化为泡沫般的影子，送入异界。

保持着面部的惊讶，苏洛等人消失在了异族大军的眼前。

“这是……？！”

欧蕾丝塔不解地回望着飞身介入战场的同伴。在她身旁的阿茨翠德，面对这一幕则表现出比女将军更加气结的状态。

“安摩尔，为什么出手阻挠？眼看就要把敌人歼灭了。你竟然开启惊密之扉帮助他们逃难？你在做什么啊？”

“不知道自己在做什么的是你们才对。”

深灰色的犹如蝙蝠一般的钢铁翅膀上下翻飞，托起高度不亚于另两位将军的那具身体。异常修长的身体充满了骨感，精瘦的排骨层层暴露在外，和机械表皮互相交叠。手臂和双腿的肌肉全无，只余下一节节寒气逼人的骸骨。尖刺状的头发从额角两旁垂落。骷髅般枯槁恐怖的脸上，嵌着深凹的眼眶和尖竖的牙。黑黝黝的空洞眼窝里，本应存在的眼球早已不知去向，了无一物的洞里只有无边的黑暗。和那慑人的黑洞对视，仿佛连灵魂都能摄走。这就是四将军之一的安摩尔的真实形象。

“迭让和那位首席的战斗，不论谁生谁死，确保王的大事不被破坏才是你我最要紧的任务。”安摩尔的语调无比森冷，“倘若那个男人被迭让杀死，至少要保证另两位龙术士能代替他被王召唤。假如死的是迭让，我们依然要遵照王的嘱咐将卡塔特的首席带过去觐见。王并没有要我们杀死其他的龙术士，那就不必对他们动手。最后，我要告诉你们一个消息，迭让死了。”

“……！”

听了安摩尔的最后一句话，阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔立刻不可思议地回头望着海边的山崖。沉迷于战斗竟使他们忘记了去留意城堡的动向。如今通过仔细地感应同伴的气息，他们发现迭让的雷压确实已经消失了。

“迭让的雷压……竟然真的消失了……”欧蕾丝塔呓语般地呢喃。

“这样的话，那个男人他——”阿茨翠德质问道。

“似乎是惊密之扉解开后，被送到了未知的地方去了。但应该还在城堡。”安摩尔说，“我特来召回你们，回去护驾。恐怕那男人现在正在城堡里乱闯，想要挑战王吧。”

三位将军交谈的声音虽然不响，但还是没能逃过旁人的耳朵。长官的死讯渐渐在军中传开，所有的达斯机械兽人族都惊恐地大呼小叫。

这究竟是怎么一回事？！

安摩尔用空洞的眼睛对着悲愤交加的迭让军团众将士，“你们的长官身先士卒，与敌人战至最后一刻，光荣战死。他是值得尊敬的战士，尽管他忤逆了王。”安摩尔特意在这里加重了语音，庄严地扫视全场，“有一点我必须提醒各位，这里所有的人包括将军在内都只有一位首领，那就是阿迦述王。王的命令才是绝对的。不要犯和你们的长官同样的错误，做出背叛王的事情来！”

“……”也许是觉得安摩尔将军的说法太有道理，尽管迭让军团的士兵都流露出不甘心的表情，但一时间所有的人都无言以对。

阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔只得凝然转身，默默地遥望远方的城堡。脸上的表情诉说着他们怎样都无法相信以迭让的实力竟然会战败。这实在太不可想象了。

“现在，能做的只有一件事……”阿茨翠德低头沉吟着。

最后，陷入迷惘和惊愕的这支军队终于坚定了决心，那就是——

“尽快到王的身边！”

三位将军同时点头，做出决断。

 

LV

 

灰光一闪，虚空中似有什么东西在接近。

迭让的目光，完全被阿尔斐杰洛流露在脸上的无助表情所吸引，他的思想，也早已被一边修复身体一边朝全然放弃抵抗的敌人再度冲过去的念头所占据。迭让的脸畔，已经露出胜券在握的笑容。他的拳，离那个男人的头颅很近很近了……

于是，就这么保持着笑意，灰色巨人的身影，湮没在了从他的视野盲点——正上方得到阿尔斐杰洛的魔力支持、实体化俯冲而下的机械龙的血盆大口里。

长满了鳞次栉比的利齿的大嘴，张开的角度已经达到最大，咬合力惊人。

森白的龙牙镶进巨汉的脑颅、咬穿他头盖骨的那一刻，还未完全现界的机械龙只有龙头具现化出了实体。紧接着它长出粗长的头颈、两只尖利的前爪和稳健强壮的两只后爪，随后是流水线般优美而不失伟岸的、遍布了机械鳞片的躯干和背脊上的一对巨翼，最后长出的是一条不安分地左右摇晃的巨尾。一直到啃完敌人的脚趾，它的身形才逐一完善成一整头龙。迭让没能作出任何自救的措施，也没有抵抗，全无反应地任由自己被机械龙吞噬掉，是因为机械龙完成实体化的整个过程短暂得只持续了一秒。

得到了战利品的灰色大龙好像非常兴奋，一瞬间俯冲了好几百米，才终于停住冲刺，安心地享用起口中还未细嚼的大餐。

钢铁撕扯钢铁的声音心惊肉跳地回荡在这空旷无垠的空间。

刚刚完成再生的躯体，下一刻便被吞食得再也不剩一片。

“怎样啊？将无数人类化为腹中之物的你，不会想到自己有朝一日也会落得这样的下场吧？也该让你尝尝被生吞的滋味了！”

耳畔边飘荡着敌人带着讥讽的冷酷声音，但随后就听不见了。

从迭让充满信心地握拳冲来，到他消失在机械龙满是利齿的大嘴，阿尔斐杰洛全程都保持着无比沉静的目光。

如今，他躬着背脊，面部凝聚着痛苦的表情。但即使如此，他出色的容貌依旧迷人如初，唇边的笑靥依旧是这黑暗深沉的空间里唯一靓丽的风景。

这个敌人一定时时刻刻都想要埋近我的身侧吧。当时，阿尔斐杰洛这么想着。

即使被爆发的魔力洪流震退，他也不会放弃，依然想要以近身战来完成击杀。

既然这样，那我就成全他，拿自己充当诱饵。

机械龙从迭让不会注意的角度发动奇袭，给自己带来了胜利。

迭让的身体虽然比阿尔斐杰洛大三倍，但也只是这样的程度而已。六米身高的灰巨人，比起其他的同类要矮小得多。敌人体型过小的劣势暴露了出来。

漂浮在空中的红发首席面无表情地俯瞰着接受了召唤师的命令、在比自己稍低的位置忘我地吞食着达斯机械兽人族的机械龙，和它口中早已不成形体的残骸。

一颗眼球从埋头咀嚼食物的机械龙的牙缝里漏了出来，飘落在一边。临死的那一刻，迭让的独眼看到了阿尔斐杰洛手背上透着银光的六芒星召唤魔法阵，更是目睹了自己的身体被机械龙一口一口蚕食，吃得干干净净。最后，永恒的黑暗覆盖下来。带着幽怨的眼球被机械龙咬碎，咽入腹中，什么都看不见了。

“死不瞑目吗？把我逼到这个地步，你也该感到自豪了……安心地上路吧！”

阿尔斐杰洛由于痛苦而连连地喘息着，对暗物质侵蚀的抵抗已快达到极限，刚才自爆式的一击更是让他皮开肉绽，受了一身的伤，五脏六腑好似移了位那般剧痛不已。身上的衣服破了许多处，破损的地方可以看到细小的伤口。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛并没有在意满身的血迹和伤痕，只是以手抚心，一边启动治愈术对伤痕累累的身体进行治疗，一边带着沉痛的表情仰起头，看着空间逐渐打开的缺口。

“但愿此举，能告慰所有被你吞噬的亡灵。”

一声虔诚的哀悼结束后，阿尔斐杰洛微眯起他紫罗兰色的眼眸，坚定目光，等待着当惊密之扉的门扉打开后，迎战在前方更强大的敌人。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了算苏洛的年龄，笔者的脑细胞又一次不够用了= =
> 
> 这还要从阿尔斐杰洛篇的开头算起。
> 
> 故事发生于1201年夏天，此时阿尔斐杰洛24岁生日未到。黑帮火拼 + 苏洛卢奎莎游说 + 阿尔斐杰洛最终决定离开佛罗伦萨 + 去卡塔特之前的旅程，这些事应该花去了一个月不到的时间（具体笔者懒得计算了……）。上山训练数天，阿尔斐杰洛迎来24岁生日（不过生日具体几月几号笔者暂时还没给他设定过，这些都是不用在意的小问题←_←），训练两年，应该是1203年的夏秋之际成为首席龙术士。雅麦斯为躲避和阿尔斐杰洛签订契约，在人界呆了一年。白罗加和阿尔斐杰洛的两次前后出击调查异族的踪迹，又花去数周的时间，所以目前的故事大约是1204年的秋季（卧槽这货还要活好久啊，你什么时候死啊！我想快点完结啊！凸(艹皿艹 )）。笔者最终给苏洛设定的出生年代是1014年（我擦，你比修齐布兰卡那小子还小2岁……明明你是第三个龙术士他是第四个好么！←_←这一定不是笔者数学不好的问题，就是这么任性的设定_(:з」∠)_），因此得出苏洛的年龄为1204-1014=190岁。
> 
> 苏洛曾说过他最近一次出任务消灭托斯卡纳地区的达斯机械兽人族是在54年前，1204-54=1150年，当时卢奎莎受封龙术士不久，由此推断卢奎莎最晚1148年上山修炼，和苏洛的结识应该114X~1148之间（X大于5），当时苏洛130岁出头。之前在阿尔斐杰洛（8）这章里写的卢奎莎认识苏洛的时候苏洛已经140岁了是个BUG，已修改=。=
> 
> 至于迭让童鞋的死……体型小的悲哀，不解释╮(╯_╰)╭ 所以【大】才是王道啊！
> 
> 以及，每一个将军都会有一项他们独有的、别人学不来的特殊能力。目前为止只有迭让（改造重组身体）和欧蕾丝塔（制造替命人偶）的能力展现了出来，阿茨翠德和安摩尔还没有展现（阿茨翠德的锥刺攻击不算，那只是因为这货正好长得那样←_←），笔者是不会告诉你们其实是因为我还没想好的_(:з」∠)_


	48. 阿尔斐杰洛（29）

LVI

 

随着开启者的死，惊密之扉不攻自破，阿尔斐杰洛跟着逐渐幻灭的空间隧道飘零到了现实世界。

双脚踏着的终于不是虚无的空气，而是石制的地板。当他站定在被送达的地方、看清眼前的景象时，他发现目前所在的位置竟不是原先和四将军遭遇的会议室，而是一条通往未知方向的未知地道。

阿尔斐杰洛观察周围。惊密之扉真的是很不稳定的空间，即使已经关闭了，他还是被送到了一个从没到过的陌生地方。

附近没有一个敌人。远处隐隐闪耀着好像在夜空嬉戏旋舞的萤火虫般的幽光，这促使他迈开脚步。

仿佛是被那点点闪烁的光芒指引着一般前进。原本只允许两人平排并行的狭窄的石头通道逐渐变得开阔起来。道路很深，地势逐渐变低，越往前走，路就越宽，视野也越广。幽闭环境所带来的窒息感和压抑感逐渐被冲淡，阿尔斐杰洛终于意识到自己到达了一个位于地下的洞穴。

石头构筑的粗犷质朴的环境和城堡精雕细琢的建筑风格就像两个世界。山体挖空后开凿出来的巨大的钟乳石洞，总体积足以容纳一支数量可观的军队。无数的山石仿佛浮空的岛屿般横立在半空，交接处在精打细算之后深深地扎入石壁，将整个山洞分割成大小差不多的石屋。山洞中有供水的人造瀑布和蓄水池，有为了照明而凿穿了山体、放任阳光穿透间隙照射进来的小孔。天然的光源不足以维持整个石洞的亮度，因此每间石屋都布置了两三个烛台。被点燃的烛火散发着萤火之光，绚丽的光线造就出神秘灿烂的景象，也照亮了阿尔斐杰洛眼前阴暗幽深的视野。石屋的出入口造得相当宽阔，洞穴的正中央是没有任何障碍物的大空洞，看似是为了方便军队集合而专门设计的。周围的石屋与石屋之间连结着各种石头拱桥和悬浮桥，就像盘根错节的树杈，将所有的一切都串联起来，构造成一个既分散又紧密的、犹如蜂窝一般的完整巢穴，真可谓是别有洞天的奇景。

想了想，阿尔斐杰洛知道这是个什么地方了。

这是一个凿山建造的人工地下洞穴，片刻前离开惊密之扉被送去的密道也是在地底，难怪将城堡一至四楼搜了个遍的阿尔斐杰洛会觉得陌生。初步推断出，由一间间石屋零件构筑而成的整个大山洞，应该是这支达斯机械兽人族势力的普通士兵日常生活的居所。因为那坐在每个石屋中埋头进食的人影，明摆着就是一个个还未变形的异族。那数量少说也有一千个。

阿尔斐杰洛被山洞宏伟壮阔的气势所震撼，同时又对进食的达斯机械兽人族盘中盛放着的食物种类大为诧异，那根本就是和人类最常吃的食物毫无区别的蔬菜瓜果、鸡鸭鱼肉和饮品酒水，简直颠覆了以人肉作为下酒菜的达斯机械兽人族在阿尔斐杰洛心目中的凶残形象。

刀叉与盘子碰擦的响声如此起彼落的撞钟般回荡在洞中。吃着人类食物的异族，似乎到了集体进餐的时刻，所有人都窝在各自的房间里闷头吃饭。伙食虽然丰厚，但他们的脸上却显露着相当痛苦的表情，好像在极力忍受着什么。他们所有的注意力都被迫集中于盘中和嘴中那些味道相当难吃的食物，因此当注意到杵在洞穴通道口附近的敌人时，已经是一分钟以后的事了。

达斯机械兽人族放下刀叉，站起来怒视着入侵的红发龙术士，动作整齐得好似经历过严格训练的军团。阿尔斐杰洛已经做好了战斗的准备。可是他能对付得了那么多的敌人吗？

经过治愈术的紧急处理，身上的伤已经好得差不多了，但有件事却让阿尔斐杰洛无法不去在意。

先前和迭让的对战中，为扰乱迭让的进攻，不得已在最后关头催动了魔力的自爆。本以为自己不死也将重伤，但事实上，伤却远不如自己预料得那样重。阿尔斐杰洛的确从小就具有比常人受伤恢复得快的体质，但也只限于被刀划破皮这样的小伤。是什么让他活下来、并且伤势还没有预期的重呢？怎么都想不通。

但是在已经被千余名敌人注意到的现在，也没时间纠结伤势轻重程度的问题了。阿尔斐杰洛的伤已经恢复了九成，可眼前这支军队的数量……

达斯机械兽人族通过宽敞的石门鱼贯而出，集结于中央空洞。一阵漫天灰雾瞬间弥散在四周。当迷雾褪去，阿尔斐杰洛的前方已经堆满了变成本体的灰色恶魔了。从他们周身密布着的雷压总量，高得惊人。

在相对封闭的洞窟内，尽管没有足够宽敞的空间容纳一整支异族大军变身，但是前五排的异族都已经变回了本体。他们无法飞得太高，几乎是贴着地面和阿尔斐杰洛对峙。

阿尔斐杰洛想起他决定和苏洛、许普斯冲击城堡前，在水井倒映的景象中看到的敌军人数。当时他们看到的是作为先锋队出击的四百名迭让军团的士兵，那只是所有异族大军的一小股。如今看来，敌军真正的兵力起码在一千五百以上。

尽管密密麻麻的敌军非常多，但站位大致是四百名一队组成的军团，军团之间留有空隙，莫非驻守在这里的异族是其他三位将军的部下？

不知道和迭让部队周旋的苏洛现在怎样了，自己能突围到这里，全都是苏洛的功劳。可是阿尔斐杰洛现在也没有余力去替远在海上的苏洛担忧，他自己正面临比同伴多出三倍的敌人的包围，自身难保。

“……”眼下只能调动异世界的魔兽大军来与敌军抗衡。阿尔斐杰洛默不吭声地画出了银色的六芒星魔法阵。但——

有一个声音突然侵入了分属于三将军麾下的1200个达斯机械兽人族的脑中。那是一条阿尔斐杰洛听不见的、在场所有的异族都不可违抗的指令。

随后，阿尔斐杰洛看到了变身的达斯机械兽人族集体退回到人类形态，听到了他们口中战战兢兢地呼唤出一个称谓——王。

——阿迦述王的隔空传音，扑灭了未打响的战斗。

阿尔斐杰洛的眸子怔大了。在他身前的异族忽然全部跪下。“王，您怎么屈尊驾临于此……”有人恭敬地问着，声音却止不住发颤。阿尔斐杰洛不由得转过了身。

男人与他十步之隔。黑色的长发宛如夜空的布幕，眼眸中荡漾着深海的光影。整洁的青袍犹如一汪湖水，束发的缎带纯白如云。一抹温和的笑意绽放在嘴角，点缀着那张有棱有角的面庞。他是什么时候站在那里的？

可以说，阿尔斐杰洛是身陷重围、性命难保了。一千多个敌人紧盯在身后，还有实力比将军更浑厚更强大的王。

王不必亲自动手，只需派出他众多的属下就可分出胜负。如果他们一起上，阿尔斐杰洛绝对胜算全无。最好的结果便是拼全力杀出一条血路，也许还有那么一丝活着离开的可能。但……就连对自己的实力信心十足的阿尔斐杰洛这次都知道，生还的希望很渺茫了。放弃抵抗，等着被虐杀，还是奋力一搏，战斗到最后——应该如何抉择呢？

一片死寂的周围，有裂空声划过。男人的手指向阿尔斐杰洛，话声却是对着众人。

“这位龙术士是我的贵宾，不许任何人对他轻慢无礼。”

这袭平静得没有一丝波动的嘱咐惹得众人屈身弯腰，仿佛是为刚才的行为向阿尔斐杰洛赔罪。

明明是敌人，为什么要——？

阿尔斐杰洛目光沉郁地盯视着要求族人礼待自己的男人。

男人只是随意地站在那儿，随意地在嘴角挂上淡淡的笑意。他的周身没有任何雷压的气息，却偏偏有一股震慑心神的强势和压迫感向外无形地释放着。

“我不想要你的命。把你的拳头和魔法阵收起来吧。”阿迦述说。

“你就是达斯机械兽人族的王？”直视着男人的紫罗兰色眼眸没有一丝惧意，但是声音里却充斥着冰冷的临战感。

“是的。”注视着龙术士的海蓝色瞳眸依旧平静如水。

阿尔斐杰洛由于一时的大意促成敌军魁首的接近而在心里痛骂自己，但另一方面又对这个被自己视为目标的男人主动现身的行为感到庆幸和暗喜，他的掌心遍布着凉涔涔的汗以及凝聚的魔力，心底杀意已起。

阿迦述并未在意进入备战状态的阿尔斐杰洛的举动，也不采取任何防范，只是浅浅一笑。

“从惊密之扉出来后被直接传送到了这里吗？也算是不错的安排。卡塔特的使者哟，你真的让我好等。”他的笑容愈发温和，语气也愈发亲切。

“你也是让我好找啊。”阿尔斐杰洛冷哼一声，语调尖刻地顶话回去，“能直接和王级别的家伙交手，是我阿尔斐杰洛不能放过的扬名立万的机会！”

“区区人类竟敢对王出言不逊——”

“不要激怒我。”

海蓝色的眼睛一沉，阿迦述抬起的右手将族人的愤怒压下了。插嘴的那人发着抖安静下来。

“你弄错我的意思了。”他对阿尔斐杰洛说，“我并不打算与你为敌。准确的说，我不想进行无谓的战斗，但也不能立刻放你回去。我在等你主动找过来，想让你看看，我族剥离了野兽的外衣后不为人知的另一面。”说到一半，阿迦述的声音沉顿下来，“哦，似乎是我的将军们赶到了。”

阿尔斐杰洛还来不及消化阿迦述的那番话，洞口的那一头忽而出现的二男一女的身影立刻攫取了他的目光。在他们后方还有许许多多的敌影。看来异族能敏锐地觉察到同族的气息，而阿尔斐杰洛却感应不到没有变身为本体、雷压被封闭了的达斯机械兽人族。

迭让的军团出现在了这里，这莫非意味着……

阿尔斐杰洛紧了紧不断颤抖的手，内心满是担忧。苏洛，还活着吗？

阿茨翠德正对敌人的紫黑色眸子里翻滚着怒光。他恭敬地对着阿迦述单臂抱拳行了个礼后，说道，“王，迭让他——”

“我已经知道了。”阿迦述抬手制止了阿茨翠德的话声，转而将视线对准了跟随三将军一同抵达的诸多族人，“迭让军团幸存的将士们，你们作战辛苦了，请回到各自的住所，享用午餐。”

“可是长官的仇……”残军众人不依不饶地咬牙切齿道。

“迭让壮烈牺牲，群龙不能无首。从此以后，你们的长官就是安摩尔、阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔。”阿迦述有条不紊地说，“每位将军负责收编迭让三分之一的残余部队，充实自己的军团。”

“仅遵王命！”

三将军异口同声地答道，带头领受王的安排，其他的人也不好再说什么。阿迦述王的权威是没有人能够挑战的。

麻利地将部队人员编制的工作安顿妥当后，阿迦述的视线偏转到静默在原地低头深思的阿尔斐杰洛。

“贵客到访，在这边谈实在太不像话，也不能占用族人吃饭的时间。你叫阿尔斐杰洛对吧？就到五楼的会客厅，继续未尽的谈判。”阿迦述说，“安摩尔你们三个也一起来。”

然后，王的身影便如同点点星屑般散去了。

“王已在五楼会客厅静候，你随我们来吧。”安摩尔淡淡地对一脸诧异的阿尔斐杰洛说。

在将军们的护送，和内心笼罩着的疑云下，阿尔斐杰洛最终还是熄灭了魔法阵的光晕，松开紧绷的拳头，跟着敌人来到了城堡的最顶层。

阿迦述王坐拥的这座城堡，从一楼到四楼每一层都归一位将军管辖。将军可以挑选军团中最亲近也最有实力的数名先锋一块居住在自己管理的楼层，军团其余的士兵则住在地下一楼的密道通往的人工石洞。阿迦述的族人全民皆兵，不打仗的时候都是普通民众。城堡的五楼是王的居所。除了王的起居室和会客厅以外，其他大大小小几十个房间都是给驻扎在五楼王的五百名亲卫队士兵享用的。阿尔斐杰洛之前被四将军拦截于通向五楼的Z形走廊前的会议室，如今他终于如愿以偿地踏上了城堡的最高层，却立刻受到了五百个人形达斯机械兽人族的严密监视。终于彻底深陷敌穴重围的红发男子不禁在心中感慨，自己接下来怕是难有作为了。不过，似乎有重要的事要交代他的阿迦述的善待，成为阿尔斐杰洛此刻唯一的护身符甚至保命符，让他能游刃有余地出入会客厅，将亲卫队施加的压力暂时屏蔽在外。

虽然是会客厅，但座位只有面朝大门的那一个。阿尔斐杰洛和王叫来旁听的三位将军都得站着接受王的训示。阿迦述坐着的宝座边，“王之眼”的梵克早已静立在那里，也将对接下来将要进行的这场史无前例的会谈做个见证。

阿尔斐杰洛平静地站在大厅中间，斜睨的目光略微一扫左右。左侧的欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德还有右侧的安摩尔也在看他。

“你打败了我的一位将军。”端坐在主座上的阿迦述说。好似作报告一般四平八稳的语气根本听不出任何正面或负面的情感。

“你不会是要为了处置我为属下报仇而把我带到这里来的吧。”阿尔斐杰洛沉静的表情不变，用陈述句的口吻问道。

“你多虑了。”宝座上的男人轻笑着摇摇头，展露了一个不符合王这重身份的温柔的笑，“我并非要和你战斗而派兵，不过是探测你是否有值得我坐下来与你谈判的实力。你和迭让的军队作战时倘若遭遇不测，我会让手下的人退兵，放你回去，但如此一来你便不再是我能寄希望的人了。不过，确实是当之无愧的、让两位龙王委以重任的继任首席，你的力量已经将我折服。我仿佛在你的身上看见了当年肖恩的影子。而你比他更难能可贵的是，你没有一名贴心的从者。”

要是我能得到像布里斯这样又强大又温顺的从者，那的确就是世上最完美无缺的事了，阿尔斐杰洛心想。可惜偏偏是和雅麦斯在一个阵营的尼克勒斯。阿尔斐杰洛对那个雅麦斯的爪牙会帮助自己这种事，从来就不抱什么希望。他不给自己添麻烦就算不错了。

“很抱歉，我从不接受敌人拍马屁。”结束内心的纠葛后，阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地回答了这个让他想起了乔贞和尼克勒斯的异族之王，眼里有深深的厌弃。

“那就说点实质性的东西吧。”阿迦述忽略了阿尔斐杰洛脸上那毫不遮掩的怒气，淡然地开口。

所有的人，包括阿尔斐杰洛，都耐心地听着。

“如你所见，在我治下的族人吃的都是和人类别无二致的食物。我们并不以人类为食，相反，我们还是和平爱好者。这才是我们真实的一面，有资格与龙族缔结和平手续的那一面。”

果然不再废话，阿迦述开门见山地道出了足以使在场的众将军们和来自卡塔特的阿尔斐杰洛惊愕到无以复加的话语。阿迦述王的语出惊人使场面立刻有了失控的趋势。阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔张大了嘴，不满地直犯嘀咕；只有安摩尔和梵克稍显镇定，但眸子里也流露出不解的眼神。

阿迦述的手轻拍了一下石质的宝座扶手，质疑声全部都消失了。王的威严再次得到了宣示。不过阿尔斐杰洛却不必听从异族的指挥。

“你要跟龙族讲和？是我耳朵听错了还是你脑袋发昏了？”

虽然说着对王大不敬的话，但是阿尔斐杰洛那包含着不信任态度的诘问恰恰是其他人也想问的。

“你没有听错，我代表全体由我统治的人民，宣布回归大流。”

“回归大流？”

“就是和龙族、和人类和平共处。我们不想再藏匿于黑暗，卑微而又胆战心惊地活着。”阿迦述承接着部下和敌人怀疑的目光，毫不保留地继续说道，“族内接连通过了‘禁食人’和‘食人食’这两项法案，规定不得再吃人类，并改变食谱，吃人类吃的食物。这就是我们为了和解想出的办法。你刚才也都看到了。”

“我看到他们每个人都一副想吐的脸。”

阿尔斐杰洛直率的回答让阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔差点笑出声。

“没关系，总会慢慢习惯的。这至少表明了我们恳切地追求和平的态度。”阿迦述依旧沉稳如水地说，“你是卡塔特的现任首席。我希望你能将这个信号带回龙族高层，促成双方休战，谋求一条在这个世界多种族共生存共发展的道路。”

阿迦述话音落下后，会客厅里出现了一段时间的沉默。阿迦述的话毫无疑问是在一片毫无波澜的水面投下了一块巨石，掀起滔天的巨浪。将军们维持着呆滞的表情许久，才不自觉地将视线转向被他们围在中间的龙术士。他们明白此刻和王对话的人是阿尔斐杰洛，因此像是要催促他尽快给出答复似的一起凝望着他，等待他开口。

“为什么要这么做？”阿尔斐杰洛沉寂很久后，问道，“异族和龙族的争斗据我所知从公元五世纪以后就开始了，持续了六七百年的敌对关系如今突然转变，总得有原因吧？”

“你对达斯机械兽人族了解多少？”阿迦述反问一句。

“你们是食人的恶魔。”阿尔斐杰洛不假思索地说出全体龙族和龙术士都一致认定的、教科书式般的标准回答。

“果真如此。”

移开放在宝座扶手上的双手，阿迦述站起来，走下高台，在和阿尔斐杰洛相距十步的地方站住。梵克趋步跟着他。将军们也因为王的移步而更加绷紧神经，看住阿尔斐杰洛。

“刚见到我的时候，你问我是不是达斯机械兽人族的王。由此可见你对我族有多么的不了解。”阿迦述说，“我们的种族特性，出现在人类世界的原因，还有势力的分布，对此你完全一无所知是吧？这也没什么。这些事哪怕你去请教你的首席前辈，他也没法回答你。因为他同样一无所知。受龙族传颂、被我族诅咒的那个男人，不过是件无脑的杀伐兵器。不过说起来，对我族的一切全无所闻的，应该是整个卡塔特山脉。”

阿尔斐杰洛本想辩驳，可是却发觉自己无话可说。如果这男人愿意告诉他更多有关达斯机械兽人族的秘密，那么他想他愿意洗耳恭听。

阿迦述双手背在身后，慢慢踱步，深沉的目光逐渐变得辽远，仿佛在眺望着一场早已破碎的梦境。

“我族不属于这个星球，对你们人类而言是外来的生物。我们内部则称自己为被流放者。”王此刻的声音飘渺得就犹如遥远的记忆穿梭时光回到了这里。“事情发生在距今相当久远的年代。我们的母星是一个蕴含了被确定是我族生存必需品的放射性能源的储备相当充足的星球，那时候的我们都是靠着吸收那些能量生存的。但是某一天，遥不可及的两颗星球突然产生了交集。应该是某颗陨石撞击地球时引发的时空裂隙所致。”阿迦述的语气渐渐变得怅然起来，“我们掉入了被撕开的时空裂隙，被迫流落到这个世界。当时的地球遍地都是厚厚的冰，万物俱寂，文明尚未成形，没有直立行走的现代人类，环境更是与母星天差地别。但这些都不是致命的。真正致命的是，这颗星球没有可供我族生存的放射性能源。为了活下来，我们不得已将自身封入永冻的冰川，等待多年后醒来时事情能发生转机。”

相较于阿尔斐杰洛的惊讶，阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔对此更是反应剧烈。就连安摩尔无表情的脸上也写满了困惑。他完全没有想到，王会在这个时候，把本族的秘密当着敌人的面毫无保留地揭示出来。

“王，为什么要坦诚到这个地步……”安摩尔迟疑地问。

阿迦述接收到一群人不理解的目光，却只是对他们摇摇头，陈述时的表情和语气没有任何起伏，继续往下说道，“被冰封在茫茫冰川中的那段岁月真漫长啊，仿佛连时间都停止流逝了。就这样，渴望得到的转机演变成可怕的事实。原本只是一团能量体的我们的身体渐渐缩小，变形，发生了变异，最后进化成吃人的恶鬼。现在族群面临危机，想要回原来的世界已经不可能了，而留在地球就要学会与人类共存而不是不断地吃光他们。从来只有生物适应环境，没有环境迎合生物的道理。既然事情已成定局，那就抛弃抱怨和嗟叹，用实际行动尽可能地融入到新的环境，从改变食谱做起。再不改革，流落到这个世界的族人必定会走向灭亡。所以我们一边努力改善自身，一边期望这个世界的守护者，也就是龙族能给予我们一个赎罪、同时也是促进多种族共存发展的机会。”

三将军和梵克肃然地听完王的叙述，每个人的脸庞都笼罩着忧伤的情绪。遥远的时光并未让回忆褪去颜色，反而使它被再一次提及时，变得更加鲜明，并且难以释怀。

听到这将龙族往日的教育和心目中异族的形象完全颠覆掉的惊天大秘密，阿尔斐杰洛一时失声。宽广的大厅陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

“……原来如此。”阿尔斐杰洛的内心被惊人的内情震撼得难以平复，隔了好一会儿，才终于勾起唇角露出一个故作轻松的笑容，“要是没有些难言的苦衷就没意思了。”

“你在说什么？”阿迦述凝视阿尔斐杰洛的眼神首度有了一丝重量，“你觉得这只是个故事？”

他海蓝色的瞳孔因为极怒而眦裂，好像眼睛里的血管爆开了一样，染上通红的血光。

对旁人来说，这的确只是一个听来的奇闻怪谈。可是对于背井离乡流落到此世的被流放者们而言，却是一段如果有选择权谁也不愿经历的、早已经发生且永远不可能再改变的沉痛过往。只可惜，从一开始这些达斯机械兽人族就没有选择的权利。

“不要动怒。”注意到阿迦述凶狠的目光，阿尔斐杰洛换上了一副将怜悯、安抚和冷静混合在一起的嘴脸，干巴巴地笑了笑，“我只想和你就事论事。你们想要和解，也得有相应的表示吧。难道单凭你的三寸不烂之舌和煽情的论调，就可以抹去以往对人类的伤害？使与你们对抗了数百年的龙族抛下成见，同意止戈和解吗？”

“你指的是投诚的砝码吧？”阿迦述敛去眼中的怒意，目光恢复成湖面般的平静，“所以我前面才会问你，对达斯机械兽人族认识多少？而你对我们的认识果然只停留在最浅层。”

看着阿尔斐杰洛想要反驳的表情，阿迦述没有给他机会，把下面的话说完。

“龙族从未真正地了解过他们的敌人。”王说，“我的名字是阿迦述。在这世界的达斯机械兽人族的王并非只有我一人。如果你能向龙族高层转述我方意欲和平的想法，促成双方的合作，我就将我所知道的其他的王以及各王的势力情况作为情报全无保留地告知卡塔特。如果能安排一次由我和两位龙王在一起和谈的机会就最好了。不管怎样，我衷心地恳请你能将我今日告诉给你的一切都一五一十地送达回去。”

众人闻言，又是一惊。但是还没等将军们插嘴，现场立刻就有人跳了起来。

“王不止你一个吗？”阿尔斐杰洛急切地问道，眼神紧追着阿迦述，“还有其他的？”

“当然有。”目光与阿尔斐杰洛平视，阿迦述笃定地说，“不瞒你说，在这些王中间不乏有思想激进的好战分子。过去的纠纷很大程度上便是那些人带头挑唆的。我希望在取得与龙族的和解后，能与你们联合出兵，一起将我族的败类给灭绝掉。到那时，才能迎来真正意义上的和平。”

三将军和王之眼目光微闪着面面相觑，显然他们都明白阿迦述王指的是哪一位。之前质疑王的人们如今纷纷在心里暗忖，原来这才是王召见卡塔特首席的真正目的。

阿尔斐杰洛也在低头思索。求和的只是任务遇到的这一支，他们对敌人的态度相对温和，而实际上异族还有很多别的势力，其中不乏野心勃勃的侵略家，那才是龙族应该优先消灭掉的敌手。可是卡塔特对这些竟然都毫不知情？阿尔斐杰洛此前可从没有听到过半点这方面的消息。不可能是龙王或者奥诺马伊斯故意瞒着自己。让新上任的首席在对敌人缺乏基本了解的情况下贸然出击，对卡塔特没有任何好处。

“如何？首席阁下，你的回答是？”

稳重的男声，伴着一丝施压的重量回旋在大厅。阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，和阿迦述互相凝望着。

“若能促成双方的和解，你真的愿意将有关异族势力的所有情报都袒露给我们，绝不食言？”

“绝不食言。”阿迦述重重地一点头，“你有我的承诺。”

“那么，你也当真会放我离开？”

“你要是死在这儿，谁给我捎话？”

“还有其他的龙术士。跟我一起来的那个。”

“龙术士苏洛对吧？”

“对。他之前还在和那个光头的军团激战，现在……我也不清楚他去了哪儿。”阿尔斐杰洛的声音轻了下去，沉下的眸子里目光愈发晦暗。虽然心里怎么都不愿接受也无法相信和迭让军团交手的苏洛最可能获得的那个结局，可是他对苏洛魔力气息的感应确实已经断了。要么离太远，要么他死了。再无其他可能。

对着还搞不清楚状况的红发龙术士一脸心急如焚的表情，阿迦述笑了笑，“放心，他还活着。我可以保证。”

“……既然这样，”阿尔斐杰洛连忙问道，“你愿意将他的性命交由他自己做主吗？”

黑发的领袖侧目对银发的部下说，“安摩尔，放那两位龙术士出来。”

“两位？”阿尔斐杰洛很纳闷。

“是的，”阿迦述说，“还有一位女性龙术士，你应该认识吧。”

卢奎莎也来了这里？阿尔斐杰洛的心咯噔了一声。

梵克的声音将他的思绪打断了。“王，那两位龙术士和他们的契约龙已经突破了安摩尔将军的惊密之扉，就在刚才。”

“哦，是这样么？”阿迦述转头向安摩尔确认。

安摩尔抿着唇线回答，“不愧是最精英的龙术士，连我的惊密之扉都只能关押住一时半刻。”

微动的紫色眼眸中有一丝异样的光芒闪过。阿尔斐杰洛落在梵克身上的眼神带着几分思索。他没有去听安摩尔和阿迦述的交谈，转而静静地观察起这个始终被他忽视的小人物。

阿迦述觉察到阿尔斐杰洛看向梵克的目光中带着审视。

“这次的战斗就到此为止。你和你的同伴都可以走。没有人会刁难你们。”

阿迦述的话引开了阿尔斐杰洛的注意力。他收回看着梵克的目光，掩去满目的深思后，直视对方，神色坦然。

“这样的话，你方的诚意也很到位了。”

“不要让我等得太久。我们以一个月为限，可以吗？”王的声音依旧平稳，但低沉的磁性中，充溢着冰冷和迫切。

“我答应你。”阿尔斐杰洛面不改色地从容说道，“一个月后我会再次拜访，从卡塔特带来令你方满意的答复。”

阿迦述不带表情地点点头，一挥手，吩咐将军们恭送贵宾，他自己也在完全没有被眼睑覆下一次黑暗的视线里目送阿尔斐杰洛走出会客厅大门。

如同保镖般，三人紧紧地围绕在阿尔斐杰洛身边。安摩尔负责在前带路，另两人跟在身后。阿尔斐杰洛能感受到他们的视线正凝固在自己的背脊，强烈得好似随时都会穿透他的骨髓。

结果，正如阿迦述承诺的那样，尽管沿路遇到的亲卫队人员个个都面色不善，然而没有任何一个人敢跟得到了王放行的准许、并且被三位将军护送出城的阿尔斐杰洛过不去。紧张的和谐一直持续到——

“我有一个疑问，首席阁下能替我解惑么？”清冷的声音从后方传来，“迭让是怎么被你杀死的？”问话的是阿茨翠德。这时候一行人正在下楼梯，就快要到一楼了。

“你还是不知道的好。”阿尔斐杰洛脚步不停，保持着下楼的姿态。

“不，一定要说。”阿茨翠德绕到他身前拦住他，“我太好奇了。”

由于阿茨翠德的执着，刚走到一楼的四人停了下来。

“被吃掉的。”阿尔斐杰洛风轻云淡地说了句。

“吃？”欧蕾丝塔的声音有些微的振动，明显被这个话题吸引了。她刚才还认为阿茨翠德纠结于追问迭让的死因很没有必要，可是阿尔斐杰洛的回答实在无法让她信服。只见她瞪大双眼，探过身来，“有什么东西吃得掉那个家伙？”踌躇了一下，然后试问着，“难道是——龙？是机械龙吗？”

“不可能的！”阿茨翠德一口否定。

“可是能吃掉那种块头的只有机械龙啊。”欧蕾丝塔一脸天真。

“就算是机械龙，凭迭让的力气也能正面顶住，把那张机械大嘴撕烂了给你看！”阿茨翠德看向沉默在一侧的安摩尔，手肘碰碰他的肩，好像在征求认同，“那家伙以前又不是没这么干过。”

“也许吧。”敌人的反应让阿尔斐杰洛觉得好笑，“但是你以为我会光明正大地召唤给他看，好让他有所准备吗？”

沉默了两秒后，阿茨翠德瘪瘪嘴，哼了一声，“你这家伙，真卑鄙啊。和肖恩完全不同。”

等他说完，阿尔斐杰洛已经不再笑了。他并不在意敌人用“卑鄙”这样的词形容自己。战场之上没有规则可言，注重格调只会让人贻笑大方，本来就是要用各种手段去谋得胜利，可是……

“呵……随你怎么说吧。”阿尔斐杰洛闭着眼睛轻笑了声，然后头也不回地走了。

久久不语的安摩尔凝望着那抹愈发变小的红金色的背影，耳边传来欧蕾丝塔断断续续的声音，“……很危险啊，这个男人。真的不甘心就这么放虎归山呢。不处理掉的话，总觉得有些不安。”

送别了卡塔特的首席，三位将军在十分钟后回到五楼的会客厅。他们还有很多的问题要请教王。

“把他安全送走了吗？”阿迦述侧对部下，看着一副他并不想欣赏的壁画。

“是的。完全遵照您的吩咐。”三人先是对着王深深地欠身，然后以敬重的口吻点头作答。但是每个人的脸上都或多或少有些愁容和不满。

“我看你们都有话要说。谁先来？”

最先发难的是阿茨翠德。“王，您完全可以像那男人说的，让另外两个龙术士传话。”他的眉毛扭曲着，“那个男人毕竟杀了迭让，轻易把他放跑也显得我们太软弱了。”

阿迦述依然看着画，平淡的声音饱含着严肃，“杀掉一个首席有什么用，龙族会再培养。几年或几十年后，又会有新的首席和我们作对。循环往复，没有止境。这解决不了根本问题。我图的不是眼前的痛快，而是能一劳永逸地解决三族纷争的办法。”

阿茨翠德略略低头，沉默不语。安摩尔轻唤了一声，“王。”张口欲言，可似乎又自我否定了似的摇摇头，欲言又止。

“你想说什么？”阿迦述偏过头来，认真地凝注着他。

安摩尔顿了顿，微微皱眉，犹豫了片刻，终于再度开口，“我的揣测是……您或许一直都在等能帮助您铲除迭让的人出现吧。”

安摩尔的发言让欧蕾丝塔、阿茨翠德和梵克像是受到了惊吓般身体抖了抖。怀着求证的眼神，纷纷望向一言不发、没有任何反应的阿迦述。

阿迦述早于他手下的四位将军，从梵克口中得到了有关斑之死的详细报告。随后，他单独召唤每一位将军到密室，进行战前嘱托。嘱托阿茨翠德、安摩尔和欧蕾丝塔的是「带卡塔特首席来我这里」，迭让接收到的命令和他们完全相反。

不仅如此，这次的战斗，阿迦述仅派遣迭让的军团出城应战，而不动其他三位将军一兵一卒，让他们留在地下洞穴中待命，其中的深意不用道破也很明显。

阿迦述叹口气，眼神冷了一分，他慢慢地移步到宝座边，坐了下来，单手搭在扶手，抵着额。

“迭让有里通外敌的嫌疑。”宝座上的王者声调没起伏地静静说道。

“……！”王的这句断言，让室内猛然降低了好几度。众人心里都是一抽，眼中思绪满溢，各自相望，却久久默然不语。

“你们也许想问，为何我会做出这样的判断？”阿迦述说，“我会怀疑他有两个原因。一是他平时的作风太过于偏向激进派，二是在他的军团里潜伏着内奸。”没等部下发问，阿迦述便接着说道，“斑应该是敌人安插在我方阵营的卧底。”

“斑竟然是——？”阿茨翠德很震惊。

“在梵克向我汇报了斑在城郊捕食农民的那一刻前，对于斑的忠诚度我也仅是停留在怀疑的程度。直到今天早上，我终于确定了……”阿迦述淡淡地说道，“他在明知道触犯了敕令不可能活命的情况下，犹豫再三之后仍旧选择返回。为什么知道会死还要回来？很难不使人怀疑他的目的。”

众人阴着脸，等待下文。

阿迦述的手掌扣在扶手上，“在我治下的族人约有2100名。这个数字在近五十年里没有太大变动。毫不夸张地说，我对每一个族人的雷压气息都了如指掌，唯独斑的气息始终让我感到迷惑。一种难以言状的不协调的感觉。这便是我此前一直怀疑斑的原因。可是斑又确实是我军中人。你们说，什么情况会出现这种事？”

身为这支达斯机械兽人族势力的王，阿迦述的感官十分灵敏，能清晰地分辨出他统治的族群里任何一个人的气息。

对于阿迦述分辨族人气息的敏锐感官，将军们是没有任何怀疑的。既然王这么说了……

“顶替者吞掉了原来的斑，得到他的力量。禁食人敕令颁布前，族人的外貌经常变动，这没什么。可是雷压的气息是诚实的。顶替者无法掩盖住自身原有的气息，两股气息浑浊在一起，才会让您产生了不协调之感。”回答阿迦述的声音沙哑细碎，却干脆得没有丝毫犹豫。安摩尔语气淡泊地说。

众人又是一愣，不过这一次就不再像刚才那般震惊了。因为他们知道，达斯机械兽人族确实可以通过吃掉族人的肉获得对方的力量。因此，族内的极刑鱼鳞处刑才会有“观刑者必须分食死者被割下的每一块肉，来壮大自我力量，不使逝者白白死去”的铁则。可是，把同族的人吃掉这种事……也仅限于鱼鳞处刑这一种特殊的情况而已。真没想到竟然会发生在斑的身上。

“结论一目了然。冒充了斑的家伙就是刹耶安插|进来的吧？”理顺了思路后，阿茨翠德低哑地说道。

阿迦述眼光一闪，看了一眼阿茨翠德。被忽然提及的这个名字，使阿迦述放置在扶手上的手扣得稍紧了些，紧接着眼睛微眯起来，眉头也跟着皱起。同样皱眉的还有其他的将军和梵克。

于是，死寂到来。

过了一会儿，阿迦述说，“迭让对顶替了斑的冒名者的态度，你们也都知道。他们俩志趣相同，相处得很融洽。不知是他故意不拆穿，还是他真的没有察觉，现在已经分不清楚。总之，既然在他的军团里出现了奸细，那么他作为长官也有很大的通敌嫌疑。”

会客厅再次安静了，安静得耳边尽是轰隆隆的响声。每一个人仿佛都能听见自己体内的血流和心跳。

十秒后，有一个声音回应了王的断言，“王，坦白而言，虽然迭让平时对您多有冲撞，脾气又差，还一直保持着古旧的思想，对人类很残忍。但即使是承认了他所有缺点的我也无法相信，他会和刹耶暗中勾结。”

阿迦述冷静且淡定地对准那双浅绿色的眼睛。“安摩尔，这是你的看法吗？”

“是的。”银发的男子郑重地一点头。

安摩尔和迭让素来不合，此番他辩护的话语自然最有分量。阿迦述短暂地陷入沉思。

“连最不可能包庇迭让的你，态度都如此坚决……看来我是真的错怪迭让了。”

这次之所以一反常态地主动迎战卡塔特的讨伐者，而不再重复锡耶纳那次的战略性撤退，一来是要向龙族传达和平的讯号，二来，是为了顺便清理己方阵营的激进派。

其实阿迦述自己都很难相信迭让会和刹耶搅合在一起。但是内部有刹耶的眼线，这点阿迦述是一直心知肚明的。

毕竟安排内奸潜伏在自己阵营的这种事，那位王以前就没少做过。

阿迦述的视线落在虚空中的一点，“迭让究竟是和冒充斑的敌人暗通款曲，还是被蒙在鼓里，这已是死无对证。迭让是否与刹耶私下交往，我没有任何证据，仅凭一丝怀疑就对昔日的爱将痛下杀手。但是，刹耶早就暗中在我方的势力布置自己的眼线，这一点绝对没错。恐怕迭让会是他最终想要拉拢的对象。”他叹息着，“我又何尝不希望自己能给予迭让更多的信任？可眼下的形势，宁可错杀也不能放过。”

阿迦述阐述的除去迭让的理由，让人倍感凄凉。阿茨翠德静静地望着王的双瞳，不说一句话。欧蕾丝塔低头注视自己的脚，不知在想什么。离阿迦述最近的梵克垂下眼帘，守护着这片沉寂。

数人之中，唯有安摩尔低沉地开口，“您的未雨绸缪之举是正确的。”他对王说，“迭让在军中一天，我方内部分裂的潜在危机就会多一分爆发的几率。迭让的理念，和刹耶实在太过接近了。他今日不反，不代表他永远忠诚，永远不会勾结外敌。一旦时间久到他发现您对禁止食人的决心有多么重，到那时可就说不准了。”

这既是阿迦述担忧的问题。

“所以您放跑那个首席也只是为了一个目的——对抗刹耶。”安摩尔的声音没掺杂半点感情，“即使前提是不得不在龙族面前放低姿态，忍辱求和。”

“我不否认。”王淡漠地回复。

“那么禁止吃人只是做做样子吗？”欧蕾丝塔闪动着她长长的睫毛。

“做样子，我会让你们做十年？做给谁看？甚至不惜恢复鱼鳞处刑？”一瞬间，阿迦述温和平静的那部分瓦解了，在他的脸庞结起了寒冷的冰面，“我的最终目标是要族人没有任何后顾之忧地生存在这个世界。扳倒刹耶只不过是目标成功后得到的副产品罢了。”

好像是有些害怕被王训斥似的，欧蕾丝塔缩了下肩膀。

“坦白讲，若非龙术士横空出世，龙族现存的那些老弱残兵，我还真不放在眼里。”阿迦述冷笑一声，略带嘲讽地说道，“撇开小规模的冲突不算，光是三次‘灭龙之战’就蔓延了两百多年，龙族的战绩一次差过一次，战火烧遍了整块欧洲大陆，遍地都是龙的尸体。从未停歇的战争早就拖垮了卡塔特。若不是两位龙王灵机一动开启了人龙共生计划，挖掘出那些空有强大的力量、身体却很羸弱寿命也非常短促的人类术士，给他们建造了长期与我族较量的平台，我族并不需要像如今这般委曲求全。”望着虚空的海蓝色瞳眸缓缓地闭上了，“可是，战争导致的衰退并不全在我们的敌人。战争消磨的也不仅仅是敌人的势力。这么多年你们也都看到了，我方在‘灭龙之战’的损失，以及在和肖恩等龙术士战斗时的损失。付出的代价已经太多。战争真的是唯一解决矛盾的方式吗？”

没有人再说话，除了离开宝座的王。而后，好似被冰封住一般的声音在半分钟后响起——

“我不会让任何人破坏我倾尽心血构筑的一切。”睁开的双眼死水一潭，阿迦述冷冷地说道，“身为你们的王，我不仅肩负执政的重任，还兼顾着完成族人的精神救赎问题。如今摆在我们眼前的最大难题是，龙族是否愿意与我族共享这个世界。我们对人类犯过重罪，与龙族长期厮杀，互相敌视，如今我们必须赎罪。刹耶只把人类当成食物，他自居为食物链的最顶层，并以此为傲，进行肆无忌惮的屠杀。时光倒流、重返故土已不可能。于是他选择了杀戮，选择了侵略，选择了称霸。而事实上，我们还有别的选择。”凝视着众人的眼睛好似深海的漩涡，能吸进一切，使人万劫不复。“试问，为什么要永远潜行于黑暗，过着躲躲藏藏、颠沛流离的生活，而不去选择和龙族及人类一起平等地享受这世界的慷慨？迭让指责我的做法违背了达斯机械兽人族的天性，妄图证明捕食人类才是我们的天性，但是他错了，错得相当离谱。因为从前的我们并不吃人。如果任由罪恶滋生，任由饥饿感凌驾于尊严之上，任由自己臣服于嗜杀欲望，我族高贵的灵魂必将荡然无存。我郑重声明，我们决不能放弃寻求任何与这个世界原有的种族和平共存的机会，也决不能任由疯子和狂徒残暴统治，毁坏我族的清誉。我们不但要与刹耶抗争，更要与自我抗争。”

“但是四将军之一死去，我们的实力也受到折损了。”梵克忽然出声，“要想求和，自己本身也必须强大到让对方忌惮，从而获得谈判的筹码，否则等到的只会是吞并，或不平等的条约。”

阿迦述微微侧过头，但并没有对上梵克无机质的灰色眼睛，“这当然是一个损失。今后我不希望再发生这样的事。我也不能一味地指望龙族会很快给我们回应。但还是值得一试。连年的战争使双方都损失惨重。为何最先挑起‘灭龙之战’的龙族到后来再也不主动进攻了？要不是有龙术士这类人出现，他们早就撑不下去。和解是最好的出路。我敢断言，龙族上层一定有相当一部分的人跟我持相同的看法。”

“王，您对取得联盟的把握有多少？”安摩尔躬身问道。

“九成以上。”阿迦述肯定地说。

安摩尔摆出了然的神情点点头，话锋一转，“还有一件事。目前我们的身体还无法吸收人肉以外的养分。那么多人类的食物吃下去，都只是废品。我族的第一次进化耗费了两百多万年。这便证明进化在短期内不可能促成。所以，我担心长期以往地禁止食人下去，会走上库拉蒂德的老路。”

阿迦述犹豫了片刻，答道，“禁食人令也就颁发了十年左右，还不至于衰退到当年库拉蒂德的状态。这次召见龙术士的首席，我已经将求和的信息明确地传递给了他。借卡塔特的手铲除掉刹耶，这样，也算我们替库拉蒂德报仇，给她一个交代了。”语气染上了一丝怀念和惋惜，阿迦述仰头轻吟着，“等彻底消灭了刹耶的势力，我们也不必再继续争斗。也许将来的某一天，留在这个世界的达斯机械兽人族都会进化或退化成和人类差不多的物种吧。”

“不联络济伽跟我们一起行动么？”阿茨翠德敏锐地提出，“虽然他是个胆小鬼，但他对刹耶的恨，绝不少于我们。”

“济伽……”一想起那位闭关自守近三个世纪的王，阿迦述刚毅的面庞立刻变得沉郁了，“要是真那么容易劝得动济伽，我也不会形单影只地苦苦支撑到现在。”

听了王的一席话，众人深有感触。他们的敌人，卡塔特龙族，正因为坐拥了龙术士这块宝贵的资源而不再如从前那般沉寂在颓势之中了。十一世纪三十年代以后，他们不断地派出龙术士讨伐达斯机械兽人族。可本族在被敌人的兵器打击得损兵折将的时候，却在做什么？各王之间互相猜忌、疏离，甚至刀戈相向，内乱不止。从未平歇的族内纷争，使三次灭龙之战后得到的优势全都丧失。不断分裂的达斯机械兽人族要如何对抗如今凝聚力空前团结、重振雄风的龙族呢？或许阿迦述指出的是一条最无奈的出路，但同时也是最正确的。为本族在这颗星球上的未来呕心沥血、鞠躬尽瘁的王，值得所有人的尊敬仰慕，和誓死相随的诺言。

 

LVII

 

“阿尔斐杰洛——”

熟悉的男声穿透了内心纠葛的疑团迷雾，抵达阿尔斐杰洛耳畔。走出城堡外下坡的山路相当远的距离，他和苏洛相会于山脚的空地。陪伴在苏洛身旁的除了恢复人类姿态倚树闭目养神的许普斯，还有卢奎莎和她的从者。果然就像阿迦述所说的，这个女人也来了。

卢奎莎正在打理她的指甲和发型。被关在惊密之扉的时间虽然不长，但她精心护理的半弧形指甲还是被溶解了少许，变得短短的，很不雅观，她枣红色长卷发的发梢末端也遭到了不同程度的腐蚀。看见阿尔斐杰洛过来了，冲着他甜蜜地笑笑。她仍穿着战斗的武装夜羽衣，吉芙纳却已蜕变回人形。

“苏洛。”被那道精悍的身影深深吸引的目光在凝视了三秒后向边上的其他人游弋过去，“你们没遇到什么危险吧？”

苏洛走上前。“一言两语说不清，总之我们被送进了一个奇异的空间。我和卢奎莎集中所有的魔力全力突破，才总算摆脱了控制。”

“是将军们的惊密之扉。”紫眸盯着苏洛看了两眼，确认他的身体没有大碍也没有受伤，拥有这双紫眸的人才放下心，“没事就好。”

“那个空间也够诡异的，”卢奎莎娇嗔的语气里掺杂着无辜和不悦。她随意地接过话茬，并朝阿尔斐杰洛展露了一个风华绝代的笑靥，“好不容易突破了出来，却被送到离原来的位置相当远的这里。不过也不错。敌人不知道我们在这儿，没追过来呢。敌军的势力超乎想象，不制定计策或争取援兵就冒冒失失地强攻，下场无疑会很惨，而且我的水晶线也不够用了。所以我就跟苏洛说，先在这里暂作休息，再慢慢商量怎么把你弄出来。”

听完卢奎莎简述他们结束战斗后的概况，红金色头发的男子朝她回以一个有礼的微笑。

“卢奎莎，你怎么知道我们在比萨？”

“尼克勒斯带路的。我担心你们应付不过来，就自作主张啦。”

一说起自己的那个形同摆设的从者，阿尔斐杰洛的声音就变得恹恹的，“尼克勒斯也在附近？”

“最能感受到他气息的人是你呀。”卢奎莎笑道。

聚精会神地去感应从者的气息，他的踪迹应该就在比萨的郊外，当初一群人发现斑的地方。阿尔斐杰洛突然觉得内心有一股难以克制的怒火就快要往外窜。那个家伙……已经离敌人的巢穴那么近了，即便如此，他也不肯挪挪他尊贵的双脚，为任务尽一分力吗？尼克勒斯不但冷眼旁观自己的主人孤身涉险，更是置讨伐小队的整体利益、甚至是卡塔特的利益还有两位龙王的命令于不顾。连根本不在出任务的龙术士名单里的卢奎莎都不惜冒着被密探告状的威胁，自发地援助他们……对于尼克勒斯不顾念大局的自私做法，阿尔斐杰洛无法轻易原谅。

苏洛似乎猜出了阿尔斐杰洛的心思，看见他两眉间的阴影，以缓解气氛的语气说，“这次的任务单凭几个人不可能完成，完全超过我们的能力范围，就算把尼克勒斯召过来也没多大帮助。不过好在……时间还算够。在午夜前我们还有充足的时间思考对策。”

根本无需苏洛的提醒，阿尔斐杰洛也明白军令状的十日期限将会在零点截止。不过，目前来看任务并不算失败，还足可称得上是大成功。不仅查到了异族的据点，斩杀将军一名和若干士兵，还取得了预计之外的重要情报。龙王没理由不满意。

“不用了，任务已经结束了。我们赶紧回卡塔特。”

阿尔斐杰洛平静的话语却让其他人无法保持平静了。

许普斯睁开眼睛，从一旁走来。“回去复命，还是求助？说清楚。”

“任务结束，当然是上山向两位族长报告战果。”阿尔斐杰洛口齿清晰地说着模棱两可的话。

许普斯却不打算让他蒙混过关。“哪来的战果？只有不尽如人意的战况。”

“这个我会亲口向龙王大人如实并且详细地禀报。你无需操心。”

“那么深入敌境的你能安然无恙出来的原因你也不打算说吗？”

许普斯强硬的态度触怒了阿尔斐杰洛的神经。“我会说的，但对象绝不是你。”

首席与海龙互相对视，谁都不肯让步。气氛冰冷压抑。阿尔斐杰洛的余光注意到卢奎莎和吉芙纳正用奇怪的眼神注视着自己。但他不敢去看苏洛。如果现在只有他跟苏洛二人独处，他想，阿迦述刚才描述的那些事，他会说出来的。

自己在阿迦述的会客厅里听到的，可是不得了的重磅消息。阿尔斐杰洛被那些闻所未闻的内|幕震惊得直到现在都无法相信。他下山时一路走了多远，就想了多久。阿迦述引诱自己过去，极其坦诚地表明了求和的心意。阿尔斐杰洛必须亲口将他听到的秘闻及敌人的意图禀告龙王。在可能引起的轩然大波爆发前，他必须守住秘密，谁也不告诉。虽然在心底，阿尔斐杰洛早已认定那男人本身和那男人的提议一样都很蠢。阿迦述也许很强，也许很有地位，也许手握实权，每一样都胜过自己，但他很蠢，蠢到极点。因为他漏算了在他自认完美的计划里最重要的一步棋……

红发的首席摆出一副铁了心都不肯说的姿态，许普斯只能暗自咬紧了牙。

“你最好别耍花招。”

冷冷地说完，没等阿尔斐杰洛反应，许普斯就返身走回之前待着的地方，不理睬众人也不再参与讨论。

看着表情严肃且带着一丝固执的阿尔斐杰洛，苏洛微皱起眉，但没追问什么。

“敌人不会追来，这点我可以向你们保证。”阿尔斐杰洛对所有人说，“找到德隆和席多以后我们就回去。卢奎莎你就不用跟我们走了，和吉芙纳回佛罗伦萨。”接着，紫罗兰色的目光追随着被卢奎莎挽住一只胳膊的男人，“苏洛，你要一起上山吗？我宣布任务完成、执意马上回去的理由，你到时可以听一听。”

“我好歹也是这次讨伐行动的参与者，不回卡塔特说不过去。”苏洛回答，并向靠着树干生闷气的许普斯投去抚慰的眼神。

“嗯，我明白了。”阿尔斐杰洛点点头，“和密探会合吧。”

“还有尼克勒斯。”卢奎莎微笑着提醒一句，侧过身和苏洛吻别。

阿尔斐杰洛眼色迷离地望着这对深情拥吻的男女，当然，主动方是对男人依依不舍的女人。

一分钟后，就换成了卢奎莎目送三人远去。

“那我先走了，你回去的路上小心。我很快就来陪你。”当她贴近苏洛的耳际时，她听到苏洛这么说。

如今，映现在卢奎莎淡紫色的瞳眸里的并不全是苏洛一人的背影，还有那个和苏洛肩并肩走在一起的红发男人。阿尔斐杰洛的存在，仿佛连伴随在主人左右的许普斯都显得有些多余。但是这位向来不怎么看重主从情谊的海龙族男子，这一回却没有像往常那样自行藏匿到主人后颈的魔法阵。

像是对这一幕有所感怀似的，卢奎莎的唇角微微一勾，浮现出一个无比愉快的邪笑。

“我们也要尽快离开，免得敌人变卦，突然追来。”吉芙纳提醒在原地发呆的主人。

瞬间恢复了纯真笑容的卢奎莎点着头，朝前走了两步，等待吉芙纳变回火龙，带她高飞。吉芙纳扇动羽翼的风劲吹乱了她的长发。不知怎地，她忽然驻足。

“哎呀，差点忘记个事儿。每次都是这样，讨厌死了。”被甩在山脚的女人苦恼地轻点了一下自己的额头，喃喃自语。太多魔力被消耗，夜羽衣必须收起。她抬头朝向天空，对着那深红的魅影，“又要麻烦你了，吉芙纳。把我随手一扔的裙子找回来——”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 专注给迭让童鞋平反三十年的笔者有话要说_(:з」∠)_  
> 1，迭让确实是冤枉的，至少在死前没有勾结外敌，阿迦述神经过敏  
> 2，迭让曾有手撕机械龙的战绩
> 
> 达斯机械兽人族的“黑历史”不知道各位会不会看晕，结合【阿尔斐杰洛（18）】这章基本可以定下框架了  
> 四王分别是：阿迦述、刹耶、库拉蒂德、济伽 （←原谅笔者起“怪”名字比较无能_(:з」∠)_）  
> 四王究竟是干嘛的，每个人的主张是什么，也已经粗略透露了一部分
> 
> P.S：有木有觉得阿尔的情敌很多→_→


	49. 阿尔斐杰洛（30）

LVIII

 

阿尔斐杰洛无事可做地坐在门口的石阶，暗沉的双眸不知看往哪里。顺手从花团里摘下的不知名的野花被捏在掌心里揉碎，丢弃在台阶上同样命运的又烂又破的残骸多得像座花瓣堆成的彩色草垛。

眼前的景色美得就如一幅画。风中微漾的树杈穿戴着深深浅浅的青碧色天然礼裙，彼此伸展枝叶，互相抚慰，犹如慈母柔软的双臂。温煦的阳光给葱葱茏茏的树叶镀上一层淡薄的金色，透过叶片间隙摇曳而下，投射在开满奇花异草、铺青迭翠的山野小道。花丛和树海间浮动着光的碎影。

阿尔斐杰洛对这里的一切早已熟悉，因此丝毫没有兴趣地打量着。

建造于主峰“龙之巅”最显眼位置的龙神殿自然是整座卡塔特山脉最雄伟风光的建筑，不过半山腰的首席龙术士居所也处于风景非常隽美的地段。视野中的一切都是那么美好，万木争荣，百花齐放。然而观赏者的心情却丝毫不受这美不胜收的景致的感染，连倾洒在身上的阳光都好像显得很冷。

目光空虚无神，坐姿许久不变，阿尔斐杰洛整个人就如一尊死寂的雕像。

苍穹明亮如常，阳光依然普照，但时间早已过了零点。仔细算算，自从下午和苏洛、许普斯还有德隆、席多一起回到卡塔特，到两位龙王召开紧急会议，再到自己回别墅洗澡睡觉，补眠十小时起床后，已经过去了十二个小时。凌晨的卡塔特仍然恍如白昼，与人世间隔绝。虚假的太阳代替月亮高挂天际。虽然只是障眼法一类的小手段，但是龙王的结界每时每刻都在混淆栖身于此地的人们的时间观念，让人仿佛以为，卡塔特永恒的光阴使时间在这里都忘记了要流逝，永远不会改变。

不过，阿尔斐杰洛曾在日前效仿了龙神殿花圃外安置着的日晷雕像，在自己的屋外也放了个袖珍版的日晷仪用来精确时间，不使自己犯迷糊。这是他在接到锡耶纳任务的前几天模拟完成的。

连着数日披星戴月地追查异族的下落，终于躺倒在舒适的大床上的阿尔斐杰洛不消片刻就进入了梦乡。在睡觉前，还舒舒服服地洗了个澡，换上了干净的衣物。洗尽了近十日尘埃的皮肤很是舒爽，充足的睡眠改善了精神面貌，尽管眼睛还有些酸疼，但也只是小事。魔力自爆造成的伤也都彻底好全。

可是，褪尽了疲劳和肮脏的阿尔斐杰洛，此时此刻，心情却滑落到了谷底。他很焦躁，现在开口就想骂人，恨不得立刻冲到那些保守迂腐、胆小怕事的老古董的住处，指着他们的鼻子骂。

“太懦弱了……那群贪生怕死的老东西！”

低吼的声音仿佛诅咒一般。类似的怒骂已不知重复了几遍。

他极不愿去回想之前发生的事，可是大脑偏偏不受控制。记忆这种东西，也不愿想起，就越要蹦出来，特别是正在为某件事伤神烦恼的时候。阿尔斐杰洛被烦闷的心绪压抑得透不过气。

回到卡塔特的第一件事，自然是将涉及到任务的事宜统统回禀给两位龙王。敌人会客厅里的所见所闻，阿尔斐杰洛只做了较简洁的汇报，他将重头戏放在了调查锡耶纳无果后，他是如何想出用测试水质的办法追踪敌人隐藏的脚步到比萨，并和敌军在海边的城堡展开生死较量的，就好像其他的秘闻都只是不小心才会揭露出来。尽管阿尔斐杰洛在回报的时候避重就轻，两位龙王还是对达斯机械兽人族情报的那部分最为重视，甚至在阿尔斐杰洛刚刚开了个头，正准备讲述这些惊人的秘闻，他们就敏锐地意识到谈话的重要性，在表扬了随行的苏洛和两名密探一番后，就吩咐他们先下山了。就连祖辈的血统能追溯到海龙王最年长的一个弟弟的许普斯，都没能获得留下来旁听随后在龙神殿议事大厅召开的会议的资格。

“如此匆忙地召集各位前来，是因为此事关乎到龙族的存亡。我们的首席从比萨带回了达斯机械兽人族的重要情报，大家都听一听，各抒己见。会议期间尽管畅所欲言。任何言论我们都欢迎。”

海龙王庄重的开场白揭开了会议的序幕。被请来参加会议的有以门德松提斯为首、奥诺马伊斯也在其中的魔导团的九位长老，以及分别代表了火龙族和海龙族群体、同时也是火龙王和海龙王嫡系后裔的雅麦斯和布里斯。而将这些情报带回卡塔特的此次任务的总负责人阿尔斐杰洛自然也在现场。

两位龙王高高在上，端坐在遥遥的宝座中。当班的守护者搬来九张座椅放在台阶下，在大厅的左侧摆成纵列，好让九名年事已高的长老坐着开会。年轻的雅麦斯和布里斯一前一后地站在右侧，阿尔斐杰洛屹立于正中央，成为众人视野所集的焦点。

十四个人的会议起初很安静，只有阿尔斐杰洛一人逐字逐句、娓娓道来的叙述声。当他将所知所闻的一切都倾囊而出后，嘈杂的议论声响了起来。

但是议论归议论，却始终无人带头出来说话。门德松提斯坐在九人正中间，两旁的人都主动凑向他寻求意见。从左手边数起第三个是奥诺马伊斯，他保持着严峻的面容，没有过多参与讨论。在火龙王不耐烦的催促下，和四下左右商议了好一会儿的门德松提斯代表魔导团全体，一边捋着他灰白的胡须，一边用他那薄得几乎看不见的唇缓缓地说出他的看法——

“卡塔特消耗在三次‘恶魔降伏战’中的元气直到今天都没有恢复。战争虽已结束，但我方和达斯机械兽人族的冲突从未停止，几百年来仍时不时交手。卡塔特一直处于多事之秋，最忌大动干戈。现在，有一支异族大军愿意主动投诚，意味着我们能够不战而胜，这千载难逢的机会怎能错过？为何不摈弃仇恨，向野蛮的异族展露我们卡塔特宽广的心胸和真诚的善意，而要扼杀掉这得来不易的机会？我的建议是，接受异族的和谈请求。”

阿尔斐杰洛顿时全身绷紧，因为他看到，当门德松提斯话音落下后，魔导团众人纷纷点头表示赞许。有的抚须，有的合掌，好像一早就核对好了意见似的。唯独奥诺马伊斯一人沉着脸，浸没在意欲开口却始终默默不言的复杂情绪中。

接着，还有两位长老也发表了自己的看法，大意跟门德松提斯的差不多，只是修改了措辞，换汤不换药。

宝座上的火龙王好像有些坐不住了。他扣在扶把上的双手，褶皱的脉络愈发清晰深刻。

“其他人就没什么想说的吗？”

火龙王发话过后，从九个座椅中站出来一位白发苍苍、眼瞳色微蓝的老者。

“我只想补充一点。”

他是海龙族的特尔米修斯，坐在门德松提斯的左面，也是一位很有发言权的长老。他谦逊有礼，举止大方，面容慈祥，性格随和，下颚留着花白的美髯，身穿暗紫色的长袍。他身材清瘦，站起来的时候微驼着背，但他特意起身回复火龙王的做法彰显了他对君臣礼节的重视。两位龙王静静地等待他发表高论。

“我要说的很简单。卡塔特永远不会和异世界的种族进行任何形式上的和平谈判，我们只接受归顺。如果那位异族的王当真就像首席所描述的那般，迫切地希望与卡塔特递交和平手续，他就该展现他最大的诚意，主动投降，请求我族的宽恕，成为卡塔特的附庸。倘若能取得这样的成果，那么化干戈为玉帛也不失为一桩美事。”说完，他恭谨地回到座位。

特尔米修斯的话让原本对他还有些期待的火龙王的面孔阴沉了下来。

细细索索的议论声还在继续，可是大部分的人只是附议门德松提斯的看法，大唱谈和的论调。

这些人怎么了？阿尔斐杰洛想。一面倒的妥协，赞同和异族共存。阿尔斐杰洛事前完全没想到现实会往如今这个方向发展。他很焦急，垂在两腿外侧的双手不停打颤。这怎么能行？他几乎想要呐喊。我可是要靠消灭达斯机械兽人族来建立战功的！

“奥诺马伊斯，我的朋友，你今天格外的沉默啊。这似乎不像你平时的作风。”

海龙王忽然点名要奥诺马伊斯发言。太好了！阿尔斐杰洛在心底欢呼。老师的缄默恰恰证明他和门德松提斯等人意见不合，他一定有超凡的见解！

却不想——

“我是一个训练师，我的使命是负责替卡塔特培养御敌的战士。要我妄加议论政治上的事，恐怕不合规矩。训练场还有事，我先走一步。”

——奥诺马伊斯留下这句话便毅然站起身，大步流星地离开了龙神殿。

海龙王的目光滞住了，眼神中有难掩的惊讶与震动。一旁的火龙王的脸色又阴沉了一分，更加不悦起来。

阿尔斐杰洛扫视左右。他在山上住了三年多了，眼前的一个个身影早就非常熟悉。他看着所有的人，忽而感受到一股猛烈的无力感。火龙王面色愠怒，却是隐忍不发。海龙王态度不明，难以揣测心意。八名长老意见出奇一致，仿佛早就预料到会议的内容，事先排演好一般。

就在这时，阿尔斐杰洛突然想到一个人——雅麦斯！

微微偏过头，焦虑不定的紫罗兰色眼睛急急地瞟向右侧。眼角的余光落在那位焰色头发的男子脸畔。然后，他看清楚了雅麦斯的表情。

雅麦斯低垂着头，死死地咬着下唇，神情阴冷。尽管他极力在掩饰，极力地将目光隐在长长的火红色刘海的阴影下，但是眼底流转的带着怒气的凶光依然清晰可见，明明白白地述说着他失望和愤怒的心境。

再往右后方看去，反观站在雅麦斯身后的布里斯，在他的脸上却看不出一丝半点的情绪波动，就好像套上了一张人皮|面具。他不像雅麦斯那样为了克制情绪而刻意低着头，而是大大方方地微扬下颚，正视着前方。

布里斯的脾性向来比较寡淡。可是，就连说话从不顾虑后果的雅麦斯、以往总是公然和火龙王叫板的雅麦斯，都深陷在明明很想张口驳斥，最终却只能把所有的不满强忍着咽回嘴里的沉闷情绪之中。阿尔斐杰洛意外极了。

仿佛是要让两位龙王趁早作出决断似的，门德松提斯进行了总结性的发言——

“卡塔特疲弊已久，今后不能再随意生出事端，挑起战祸。这是我等的肺腑之言，望两位族长一定要三思而后行！”

门德松提斯的总结让阿尔斐杰洛再也不想忍下去了。

“现在的卡塔特，外有十六名龙术士团结一致，内有两位龙王大人和诸多族人对人龙共生计划的大力支持，为什么不能与异族争锋？”

阿尔斐杰洛可以感受到，此刻所有人都将视线集中在了他的身上。成为众人关注的焦点，这样的光景在过去并非没有，相反，还比比皆是。但此时，阿尔斐杰洛的双手却颤抖不止，那其中既有紧张，更多的是愤怒。他要求自己强作镇定。

魔导团八位长老的视线一齐对准了阿尔斐杰洛。在他们浑浊不清的眼睛里，压抑着某种近乎敌意的东西。

“三次‘恶魔降伏战’我们战死了多少龙裔，损失了多少兵马，岂是你这个黄口小儿能够想象的？没经历过的人当然能说风凉话！”坐在门德松提斯右侧位置的火龙族长老胡戈蒂斯满脸怒色。

其他的长老们相继开口，声音里糅杂着嘲弄的口吻——

“二十七岁的首席龙术士，很年轻啊！”火龙族长老冈督伊斯的语气夹枪带棒。

“决定权在身为龙族的我们手里，一个人类有什么发言权可言。你只需负责报告。这么重大的会议给了你出席旁听的权利，你已经要感恩戴德了。”海龙族的赛克斯图斯虽然面容平和，淡蓝色的竖瞳眸子里却找不到一丝暖意。

“虽然你这次立下了功勋，但不代表你能对龙族的内政指手画脚。”坐在最右边的海龙族长老瑟兰崔斯的手轻拂发间，一脸悠然地说。

火龙族的努美索尼斯说出了决定性的一句话，“我们是为卡塔特现存的全体龙族考虑才做出这样的决定！为了卡塔特的安危，大规模的战争必须杜绝！”

阿尔斐杰洛感到脸颊一阵燥热，“说得真好听！”

所有的长老都变了脸色。

阿尔斐杰洛的耳朵仿佛屏蔽了一切外部的声音，此刻的他只听得见自己重重的呼吸。

“达斯机械兽人族跟龙族斗了六七百年，什么时候向你们弯过腰、低过头？这正是他们实力空虚的最好证明！为何要放过？恶魔降伏战也好，灭龙之战也罢，那些久远的战争我是不知道。但我明白一点，那就是和平的橄榄枝不会凭白递到眼前！你们在座的每一位都比我活得久，比我聪明睿智得多，居然选择去相信一群毫无人性可言的异世界的恶魔吗？居然还妄想着别人无条件投降？醒醒吧！”

一口气吼了出来，阿尔斐杰洛感觉先前集聚在体内的怒气正急速地冷却下来。他说话的势头，短时间里竟让长老们哑然失声。

议事大厅里的众人神色各异。布里斯面容平静，低垂着眼，像是在思索着什么，然而眉宇间却是事不关己的冷漠。雅麦斯眉头紧锁，向上抬起的目光不再加以掩饰，鲜艳的血色眸子愈发凌厉，冷不防地朝独自挑战多位长老权威的阿尔斐杰洛瞟去一眼。

至于坐在高高的台阶上方的宝座里的两位龙王……每个人都可以明显地从那两张紧抿的唇中看出二人的不满。

沉默僵持了十秒——

“傲慢！无礼！不知轻重！”火龙族长老康德奈斯一面喘气，一面声嘶力竭地喊着，几乎要从座位上跳起来，“只有那些魔鬼才将那三次战争命名为‘灭龙之战’，你——你竟然！”说着说着，竟一时语塞，过了好一会儿才续上话，“简直无法无天，也不想想是谁给了你站在这儿说话的权利！”

龙族口中的“恶魔降伏战”其实就是达斯机械兽人族所指的“灭龙之战”。对战争的定义和称呼不同，不过是双方敌对立场的一种体现罢了。

“把酸腐的思想收起来吧。”将一通怒气发泄出来后，阿尔斐杰洛反而觉得自己变得比任何时候都镇定了。他从容不迫地说道，语气已转为平淡和冷静，“纠结于名称对卡塔特的未来毫无帮助。你们真的要和达斯机械兽人族化解往日的仇怨，那才是对所有在战争中牺牲的龙族的背叛！”

“这……”长老们面面相觑，目光游移。

特尔米修斯为了给自己挽回颜面，不顾遥坐在高台之上的两位龙王，张口叱道，“住口！”他似乎意识到自己无意间冲撞了两位族长，一声呵斥后，语调慢慢地放低放平，“我想你误会了。达斯机械兽人族这一次既然主动示好，那么我们何不利用他们急于求成的心理，在谈判桌上尽可能地为我族多谋求一些利益呢？”

“哈，现在又扯到谈判了呢。”

寂寥地干笑着的阿尔斐杰洛，听到了一阵轻轻的叹息。

“年轻人难免血气方刚，但还是请你多做事少说话。”门德松提斯发出严肃的警告，锐利的红眼睛直勾勾地盯着年轻的人类龙术士首席，“念在你也是站在我族的立场为卡塔特着想，不过是犯了言词和思想偏激的错误，我便不和你计较。但是倘若你继续像只吵闹的野狗那般吠个不停，扰乱议事大厅的清静，蔑视在座诸位长老的威望，就别怪我等不客气了。”

野狗……竟然这么说我。阿尔斐杰洛体内的血液瞬时僵冷下来。紫色眼眸里怒意横生，带着刻骨的恨。

门德松提斯并未将阿尔斐杰洛仇视的目光放在眼里，他把身子调往龙王所在的方向，保持着坐姿，上半身微微前倾，就算行过礼了，“两位尊敬的族长，我们的观点已经表述得很明确了。这是基于魔导团所有人的意见达成的共识。一切都是为了卡塔特能有更辉煌的明天。还请你们二位抛却激情和热血，理性地作出对我族最有利、同时也是最正确的决定。”

“——魔导团的所有人吗？”突然震慑了整个大厅的男人的声音来源于雅麦斯嘶哑着低吼的声带，“你们置奥诺马伊斯于何地？他都不屑跟你们为伍了！”他的话几乎是从牙缝里撕扯出来的，用力之猛简直叫人怀疑会不会把牙齿嘣断。

众长老灰着脸，张大眼睛瞪视着勃然发怒的雅麦斯，显然还未从短暂的失神中醒悟过来，忘记了回敬。

雅麦斯没有将身子转过来，好像觉得根本没必要正对他们似的，只是用好似充了血一般的鲜红瞳眸狠狠地瞪着以门德松提斯为首的八位长老就坐的方向，大声喝道：

“膳房供养着的就是你们这群只会妥协忍让的废物吗！真是浪费粮食！”

雅麦斯掷地有声的怒斥听得阿尔斐杰洛顿觉解气。他从来没想过自己竟会和那个最瞧不起人类的火龙在思想上产生共鸣。但是，让阿尔斐杰洛感到畅快淋漓的呵斥，却仿佛扇了魔导团众长老一个响亮的耳光。门德松提斯默默地盯着雅麦斯，神情阴阳莫测，骨指微微发白。

“你也太不通礼数了，雅麦斯！”特尔米修斯摇晃着站起来，“竟然以下犯上，如此没大没小！你——”

雅麦斯将特尔米修斯颤抖的痛诉声当做耳旁风，直接用匹敌雷鸣的怒吼将那中气不足的声音压了下去。

“两位族长，容我告退！我实在听不下去了。”压根不屑去看那八个长老，雅麦斯的视线直直射向阶梯上的火龙王和海龙王，“但是在离开前，我还有一句话要说。”他火红色的眼睛好似烧起来的炼狱之炎一般红得叫人害怕，“卡塔特只是残败，还没有死！”说完之后，他掉头就走，飞快地让身影消失在众人的视野里。

雅麦斯虽然走了，但是诸位长老却已经气结到了极点，再也说不出一句话。两位龙王迟迟不做决定，只是安抚了长老们的心情，便宣布今天的会议结束，改日再议。会议以极不愉快的方式草草地收场了。

如今回想起来，阿尔斐杰洛最难以置信的，是他怎样都没想到，代表了龙族高层的魔导团竟会是一派妥协的论调。

魔导团的九长老在卡塔特享有很高的话语权，即使是独断专行的两位龙王，在面临关乎到龙族未来的重大事宜上，也不得不顾及他们的影响力。

原先，在回到卡塔特以前——不，应该说在离开城堡、甚至离开阿迦述会客厅的那一刻起，阿尔斐杰洛就自信满满地作出判定，认为阿迦述的提议很蠢。可是他没想到，那个王早就洞察了龙族高层的心思。

阿迦述的将军欧蕾丝塔曾向阿尔斐杰洛提到过灭龙之战。那应该是发生在数百年前的惨烈的大战吧。

远在还没培育出龙术士这类精英战士之前的年代，卡塔特的龙族凭借着对守护世界的责任心，以衰弱之躯积极对抗残暴的恶魔。几个世纪的对外作战，使本就衰弱不堪的龙族呈现出濒临灭绝的迹象。讨伐达斯机械兽人族的那三次战役，龙族的损失是非常惨重的。所以，才会让长老们对大规模的用兵如此避之不及，对战争的态度痛恨得如此坚决。

而现在，竟然有一支异族的势力盼望和平，这是史无前例的。为卡塔特的命运伤透了脑筋的龙族高层自然乐见其成，举起双手欢迎了。九名长老除了奥诺马伊斯未明确表态，都一致倾向于答应异族的请求。

面对这种事态，阿尔斐杰洛无法越权。这取决于他的特殊身份。虽然贵为首席，但毕竟是个人类。就像长老们挖苦他的那样，他无权插手龙族的内政。强烈的受挫感啃噬着阿尔斐杰洛。除了坐在这儿干着急发牢骚以外，他什么都做不到。

还是低估了卡塔特保守派的力量啊，他想。自己已经刻意隐瞒了阿迦述当时提到的一个特别诱人的条件——促成和谈便将其他王的情报分享给卡塔特，并和卡塔特组成同盟，诛灭那些在阿迦述眼里的同族败类——这种事阿尔斐杰洛从头到尾连一个字都没有提，他只是陈述了达斯机械兽人族出现在这个世界的原因，和他们不完整的进化，以及阿迦述阵营想要与卡塔特和解，另外就是异族实际上有好几股势力——只是说了这些而已，连阿迦述阵营改吃人类的食物都没有说。自己隐瞒了那么多，就已经是一边倒的求和论调了，若他全盘说出，还不知道会怎样！

阿尔斐杰洛早已立志要杀光所有的达斯机械兽人族，这样他就能将他的身份公布于众，成为所有人仰慕的英雄。他怎么能容许，最终将沦为他荣升台阶的达斯机械兽人族和龙族双方和解、达成联盟呢！

可是，现在！一切都好像沿着阿迦述算计的轨道在运行着。怎么会这样？自己难道什么也做不了吗？难道要让那个自负聪明的男人如愿吗？！

其实要打倒异族，还有别的方法可选。并不需要一味地死磕，完全可以先假意和阿迦述联盟，换回情报，再转头消灭阿迦述，或让他和别的王内斗。异族内部并不团结，完全可以挑唆他们内战。一石二鸟的上上之策。

然而这一想法，阿尔斐杰洛轻易就将其否决了。

阿尔斐杰洛怎会猜不透阿迦述在打什么算盘？利用龙族的力量为他踏平他搞不定的竞争对手，等功德圆满以后谁知道他会不会突然翻脸在背后捅刀？龙族怎么能跟那样的男人合作？那是养虎为患！

只有用最强硬的手段把敌人一网打尽，才最能彰显阿尔斐杰洛的功绩。

因此，如今阻挡他获得名誉的已经不是那群灰色的恶魔了，而是卡塔特的主和派。

阿尔斐杰洛愤恨地看着几步之外的花坛，有一种将视野目及的一切都毁坏的冲动。

让异族逍遥自在地生活在龙族的庇荫下——这种事，他绝对不会允许！

沉默着盖上眼睑，视野立刻变得黑暗无比。阿尔斐杰洛闭着眼睛，揉了揉有些发疼的额角，单手支着头，再一次沉溺于悲哀的回想。

海龙王在会议结束后表彰了阿尔斐杰洛在任务中的贡献，称他是卡塔特不可或缺的人，首席的位置无人撼动得了。尽管获得了高度的褒奖，阿尔斐杰洛的心还是布满了乌云。门德松提斯等人殚心竭力地维护和平，是阿尔斐杰洛如今最痛恨的群体。雅麦斯孤掌难鸣，和自己向来不对盘，布里斯守着中立，还是乔贞的从者，一番排除之后，眼下能求助的唯有……

今夜难以入眠的人，如果算上自己和雅麦斯，恐怕就要数最早离开议事厅的奥诺马伊斯了。

去找老师！

想法才一浮起，阿尔斐杰洛就丢下了满地的碎花，施展“幻影”飞奔了出去。

他先去了奥诺马伊斯的住所，但没找着人，心想着师父最可能去的地方，阿尔斐杰洛毫不迟疑地改道直奔训练场。砂石和落叶在他所经之处无助地飞起。

奥诺马伊斯脱去了觐见龙王时候的白袍，将他疮痍满目的身体袒露在阳光底下。即使到了凌晨，他还是没有休息，正在和一位守护者对练。

守护者艾德里安有一头蜂蜜色的短发和青碧色的眼睛。矮瘦的身体非常精干，剑术颇有门道，曾被阿尔斐杰洛勒令陪练，还胜过他一次。但是现在，却被奥诺马伊斯打得节节后退，毫无招架之力。最终击败艾德里安的是奥诺马伊斯打在他右手肘的斜劈。那一下可真够重的，仿佛将怒气带进了剑中。落败者的剑弹飞出去，被击中的手臂当场肿了起来，还踉跄着跌坐在了地上。若不是用的木剑，只怕艾德里安从此以后要成独臂侠了。

奥诺马伊斯单手将艾德里安从地上拉起来，因下手过重而面带凝重的表情。

看见首席来了，艾德里安朝他行了一个礼，看见首席似乎有话要和奥诺马伊斯单独讲，艾德里安便把拾起的剑交给奥诺马伊斯，快步离开了。

“老师。”只剩下两人的训练场，回荡着阿尔斐杰洛的声音。他的语气里带着股临场表现出来的敬意。

奥诺马伊斯从他迫切的表情里读出他的心思，“你今晚不是为了跟我练剑或聊天才过来的吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛没打算隐藏自己的意图，反正也藏不住。“您对下午的会议有什么看法？真的要同意跟异族讲和吗？”

奥诺马伊斯的眸子染上一层透明的雾色，“还从来没有任由异族贴过来、我们跟他们和解的先例。如果这次应允，那我还需要继续训练候补生吗？所有的龙术士又将去往哪里？”他的语调听似轻柔，却异常得没有任何感情。

“老师，您有话为何不在当时就说出来。”

这次，奥诺马伊斯以沉默作答。因此阿尔斐杰洛只能猜测，也许是他认为说出来也没用。

“有一件事，我始终不理解。乔贞他……”

阿尔斐杰洛张了张口，说到一半就自己闭嘴了。他深知奥诺马伊斯向来不喜欢自己提到乔贞，明里暗里地和他作比较。不过奥诺马伊斯这一回并没有生气。

“我知道你想说什么。你想问为什么他做了那么多年首席，无数次下界讨伐异族，却对他们一点都不了解？”

阿尔斐杰洛默认了奥诺马伊斯的猜测。敌人在他面前曾多次提及乔贞，将他形容成杀人机器，并称乔贞对他们的事一无所知。想想就很在意。

“乔贞是完美的战士。”奥诺马伊斯说，“他的完美在于他杀敌的效率。他剿灭的敌人数量遥遥领先于其他龙术士，但他每次带回来的贡献也只是敌人的头颅罢了。你一次任务的收获，就超过了他所有的。阿尔斐杰洛，你对卡塔特功不可没。”

虽然奥诺马伊斯一反常态地说着赞扬自己的话，可是阿尔斐杰洛却一点也不觉得高兴。他超出常人的第六感让他总有一种感觉，乔贞一定曾有过很多探知异族秘密的机会，但是他都错过了。

那男人究竟是怎么想的呢？他和敌人接触了近两百年，无数次地接近真相，为什么偏偏连一次都抓不住，每一次都让机会溜走了呢？拷问或者跟踪，怎样都可以。卡塔特对异族的情报止步不前，停留在近乎于一问三不知的状态，龙术士要负很大的责任，其中以初代首席乔贞为主。难道他们以为只是一味地杀死异族就可以了吗？

阿尔斐杰洛见过乔贞的次数虽然不多，可在这寥寥数次见面留下的印象里，乔贞在阿尔斐杰洛的心目中并不是一个缺乏感情的机器。达斯机械兽人族对乔贞的形容，究竟是一种故意的丑化呢，还是对乔贞的误解？又或许，误解了乔贞的人正是阿尔斐杰洛自己吧。

突然一个危险的想法涌入了阿尔斐杰洛的脑中。莫非乔贞也曾和自己一样出于私利，刻意隐瞒了情报吗？可那种事又不太像他那样的男人会做的。

阿尔斐杰洛不想再去思考乔贞的事。否定乔贞隐瞒情报的可能，就好像是在批评自己的行为一般。阿尔斐杰洛不认为自己做错了什么。他只想消灭卡塔特所有的敌人，而他自己正好也能受惠。

奥诺马伊斯提着两把木剑走向和训练场依傍而建的武器库。他离去的脚步声使阿尔斐杰洛缓过神。训练场空着的时候，每天都会有不少守护者来这边练剑，互相切磋武艺打发时间。但他们大都只顾练剑，忘记归还武器时要整理。只不过一天没有打理，武器库就变得杂乱无章，好多铁剑、长|枪没有摆放到原来的位置，七横八竖地摊了一地，落满灰尘。奥诺马伊斯爱惜武器如同爱惜自己的生命。跟着老师进了武器库的阿尔斐杰洛便帮他一起打理，擦拭完毕后再一把把放回去。

两个人坐在地上，手里拿着洗干净的抹布和灰蒙蒙的武器。

“龙族决不能接纳那群恶魔。”阿尔斐杰洛说这话的时候，是在他埋头擦拭了五把铁剑后。

“是么？”奥诺马伊斯随口问了句，眼睛盯着剑上的裂痕，连头也没有抬。

但是阿尔斐杰洛的回答却异常认真，“我会杀光所有的达斯机械兽人族。只要那样，就可以——”

奥诺马伊斯悠远的声音从耳边传来，“还没有放弃吗，那个理想。”

“我知道我的理想和我的身份有冲突，但我不会破坏龙术士世界里的法则。在异族还没被消灭干净之前，我会遵守您的教诲。”

他发现老师正看着他。

奥诺马伊斯不觉皱起眉，眼神里带着些不忍，“给自己背的包袱会不会有点太重了？”

阿尔斐杰洛目光撇向一边，努着嘴嘀咕道，“不会。”

奥诺马伊斯抬起头，与弟子视线相平，没有说话。

“这道路是我自己选的。我一定会贯彻到底。”阿尔斐杰洛嘴角一勾，笑了。眯起的双眼看向窗外照射进来的阳光，“无论有多艰难，我也要走下去。”

奥诺马伊斯凝视着他，眼底深处蕴藏着欣慰。他欣慰的不是弟子与异族势不两立的态度，而是他始终不曾忘却理想的那份常人难以企及的执着。

回头看着奥诺马伊斯脸上的表情，阿尔斐杰洛理解了，至少有人懂自己。

“龙族不能与达斯机械兽人族议和。”也许是受到了弟子灼烈的决心的感染，奥诺马伊斯放下手中的剑，缓缓地道出了深埋在心底最真实的想法，“龙族将高举正义的旗帜与异族抗争到底，即使代价是灭亡。”

严厉的老师浅蓝色的眸子深处闪耀着刀锋般的光芒。阿尔斐杰洛怔怔地看着他站起来。

奥诺马伊斯的身姿，笔直地站立在摆放枪剑的金属架子前，将他擦拭干净的武器一把一把插回原位。他的背部遍布着数也数不清的伤，密集在一起，有深有浅，有大有小，分割着他苍劲的肌肉。好丑啊，阿尔斐杰洛心想，无论看多少次，他都觉得丑。他几乎快认不出哪处伤是自己在最终试炼时留下的了。然而，奥诺马伊斯的身姿和脊背却是那样挺拔，没有丝毫弯曲，隐隐透露着一股傲气，和一抹高贵。正如他片刻前说出的话——

即使代价是灭亡。

那是对世界、对人类多么深沉的爱啊！

而一心只想着沽名钓誉的阿尔斐杰洛，在自己的导师面前，只得自叹不如地仰望着他的背影。

“当年的战争，一定很惨烈吧。”静默了一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛说，“让魔导团的其他长老们始终心有余悸的恶魔降伏战。”边说边把几柄剑递给老师。

奥诺马伊斯转身接过剑，难得没有迟疑地回答了他，“我参加过第一次恶魔降伏战，在576年前。这是我当时负的伤。”他指着自己右胸一块特别恐怖的伤疤。

那是一个歪斜着的十字架型的伤疤，占据着他右边的整块胸膛。即使在遍体都是伤的奥诺马伊斯的身上，和其他的伤混在一起，这巨大的伤疤还是显得很突兀，让人第一眼就能看到。这也是唯一一处不是由奥诺马伊斯教导出来的弟子给予他的伤。

“光是那次战役就有204头龙陨落。”记忆实在太过清晰，即使早就时过境迁，这个数字也不会有半分磨灭。奥诺马伊斯此时的声音既悠扬又低沉，仿佛在念诵一首古老的诗歌。“战争打了整整七天七夜。身边的同胞越来越少。最险的一次，是我被一百个异族围攻，差点丢了命。要是没有托达纳斯帮助我脱险，我肯定死在那里了。”

托达纳斯，龙术士修齐布兰卡的从者。阿尔斐杰洛没见过修齐布兰卡，对此也仅是“好像听说过”的程度。

“你知道204头龙从出生，到成年，到能够被投放进战场，需要多久吗？”

奥诺马伊斯静静地问，阿尔斐杰洛默默地摇着头。

“龙族为什么衰弱。”伸手摸了摸墙上一块掉色的砖，奥诺玛伊斯始终平淡的语气渐渐转为悲凉，“龙族六百岁成年，雄龙与雌龙交|配，产下后代。交|配和生产的过程十分繁杂，即使怀孕也不一定能够顺利诞下子嗣。龙族五百年一次发情期，两千岁被称为短命，三千岁是常态，超过四千岁属于高寿，五千岁以上则亘古罕见。可不管你活得再久，不管你怎样精密地计算，大多数雌龙到2400岁就会绝育。卡翠纳是个例外。她被称为传奇，不无道理。”奥诺马伊斯接着前面的话题说下去，“龙族培养一个合格的战士要花费近千年的光阴，可是一次战争，仅仅七天就葬送了两百多个。这就是门德松提斯他们对战争唯恐避之不及的原因。很容易理解吧？”用最直白简洁的话语，道出了龙族衰败的原因。奥诺马伊斯继续说道，“九位长老属我最年轻。恶魔降伏战爆发的时候，他们八人的岁数已经不适合上战场了。虽然一次都没有亲赴前线和敌人厮杀，但留守后方、为同胞收尸的善后工作或许比直接战斗在沙场更能留下记忆的烙印。我有时不禁会想，门德松提斯、特尔米修斯他们究竟是抱着怎样的心情，收殓起那代表了龙族新生力量和振兴希望的、一具具残缺不齐的龙裔的骸骨呢？”

安静地倾听着的阿尔斐杰洛，在老师的陈述中，似乎渐渐意识到了什么。他忽然觉得自己或许应该重新定位对那些长老的感情，不要因为对方和自己怀揣着不同意见而一味地痛恨。阿尔斐杰洛的思绪激烈地交战，他的目光也愈发晦暗，但是却阻止不了奥诺马伊斯的话声继续从耳边传来。

“你知道龙族现存的人口还有多少吗？”依然不等阿尔斐杰洛回答，或者是压根就没指望他答得上来，奥诺马伊斯一边凝视着墙壁上的裂纹，一边以掺杂着悲怆和强韧的声音继续自言自语地进行着自我问答，“一百不到。确切地说是94头。除开老弱病残幼，精英的战士也就50个左右。第一次恶魔降伏战爆发的时候，龙族满打满算还能凑齐一千头。现在……”

红金色头发的男人彻底无言。他什么话都说不出口，只能在心里慨叹。从他第一天上山他就发现了，卡塔特萧条衰败的现状，是多么的凄凉而又一目了然。

“但即使如此，阿尔斐杰洛，”奥诺马伊斯突然看着他，“我也支持你。”

“老师……”睁大的眼睛里有些微讶异，阿尔斐杰洛以一种特别不可思议、又暗带着惊喜的眼神注视着奥诺马伊斯。

“你在我走后，和门德松提斯他们据理力争，争得面红耳赤不可开交的那些事我都已经听说了啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛无奈地笑了笑。如果可以选择，他也不想和那八位德高望重的长老撕破脸。现在想想，那时候在议事厅的表现实在太莽撞了，全凭一股冲动劲就把自己置于被长老们仇视的不利地位。这对今后要在卡塔特度过的漫长日子可没有好处。

不过，至少奥诺马伊斯，眼前的这头海龙会站在自己这边。他也是长老。比起想方设法地曲意逢迎一群自己不喜欢的对象，倒不如得到一个真正值得结交的人的支持。

“但是，有件事我必须告诉你。”

奥诺马伊斯暗含着欣赏的眼神即刻被无止境的忧郁和惆怅代替了。阿尔斐杰洛怀着惴惴不安的心情听了下去。

“魔导团已经将消息散布了出去，称有一支异族的势力不日将前来投诚，目的是给犹豫不决的两位龙王施加压力。不过半天光景，现在卡塔特已经被反战的舆论控制了。”

阿尔斐杰洛将一口凉气吸进肺腔。在他补眠的那段时间，外面竟然发生了如此大的变化？

“只可惜门德松提斯还是操之过急。他这么做，势必会引起两位龙王极度的反感。”奥诺马伊斯的声音冷静得可怕，“你若想推翻门德松提斯等人散布的反战言论，只有从两位龙王身上着手！他们看似举棋不定，犹犹豫豫，其实早就拿定了主意，只是反对的声音太大。海龙王或许还会在主战和主和之间摇摆不定，但是火龙王绝对不会。那位老人家，我太了解他了。”

阿尔斐杰洛目光一颤，但是心底却隐约有种无法被理智压下去的热情在叫嚣着。“那我就去说服火龙王！”

“先等一下——”

奥诺马伊斯的喊声减慢了阿尔斐杰洛迈出的脚步。他停顿下来，转过头定神看了过去。

视野中的老师眉头紧锁，神情沉重，目光中含着说不清是激励还是反对的矛盾情绪。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你真的很勇敢。”奥诺马伊斯说，“可我想问你，你有成为众矢之的的觉悟吗？”他沉顿着表情，“卡塔特需要有一个能够承担战败责任的替罪羊。两位族长迟迟不作表态，原因就在于此。他们是苦于没人愿意去当那头替罪羊，才会在门德松提斯等人大肆宣传反战论调的时候缄默不言啊！”

“我明白。公众需要一个情绪的宣泄口，是吧？”对于奥诺马伊斯抛出的沉痛的问题，阿尔斐杰洛却认为这根本无需回答。紫罗兰色的目光无比决绝。他朝奥诺马伊斯深深地鞠了一躬，转身就走。走出武器库大门的时候，他才低低地回应了一句，“就让那些人冲着我来！”然后兀的一闪，身影消失在了奥诺马伊斯复杂的视线里。

火龙王的寝宫位于龙神殿的内殿，与海龙王的寝宫遥相呼应，分别在内殿的两端。

如风般的一路极速狂奔。掀起的尘埃在进入“幻影”高速奔跑状态的红发男子的脚下回旋飞舞。

耳边只听得见呼啸而过的风声，胸腔中能感受到的只有几欲爆出的决意。阿尔斐杰洛踏风疾行，目光紧随着前方渐行渐近的淡金色宫墙的影子。

龙神殿逐渐显露出轮廓。阿尔斐杰洛连夜去见火龙王，本来是没有任何迟疑的。但当他骤然止步，停立在殿外的台阶前，看见神殿正门口值勤的两个守护者无精打采、困倦懈怠的模样时，他突然意识到这个时间点火龙王肯定已经入睡了。

站夜岗的守护者发现了在台阶下犹豫徘徊的首席，叫住了他，询问他来意。阿尔斐杰洛平日里和他人交好的努力没有白费，他轻易就从守护者的口中得知，火龙王虽然早早就把自己关进寝宫，不准任何人打扰，却似乎一直都没有安睡。阿尔斐杰洛进入了龙神殿，走过熟悉的长廊过道。但是守卫在火龙王寝宫门外的那两名守护者却没有放行的权利。两位龙王的起居室，若得不到批准，一般人是不能进去的。

卧房一片明亮，就像卡塔特的任何一处，连灯具都不必使用。听见步子踱来踱去的声音传出，阿尔斐杰洛走到窗边，朝内眺望。在屋子里烦躁地来回走动的老者的身姿映现于他眼里，成了一团巨大的黑影。

从窗边退开，阿尔斐杰洛郁闷地叹口气。刚转身要走，房门却打开了。守护者们恭顺地问候道，“火龙王大人。”

火龙王穿着宽松的拖地白色睡袍，面色凝重，似乎还在想着白天议事厅的争吵而久久无法入眠。他浮肿的眼袋比平常深了些，下眼睑处有铁青的乌黑，凝视着阿尔斐杰洛的眼神虽然依旧凌冽锋利如常，却带着更多的倦意。

阿尔斐杰洛被邀请了进去。

室内的装修采取的是暖色调的豪华风格，突出装饰的华丽与富贵，追求繁复夸张、气势宏大的艺术境界。隔断阳光的老榆木西式屏风又宽又大，镌刻着树叶的镂空。高高的壁橱上摆着名贵的香炉，焚烧着某种略有些冲鼻的熏香。香炉微吐出薄烟，一层层飘忽不定的熏烟在室内萦回环绕。经过稀释的阳光透过厚重的窗帘帷幕射进来，洒落于几何图形铺就的拼花地板。整间屋子宽敞而又大气，力求奢华又极度张狂，不愧是火龙王的居所，衬得上他强横恣肆的性格。

阿尔斐杰洛看着眼前的老者，手握着决定整个卡塔特命运的权力的两位族长之一。彼此的距离相隔不到五米。在如此近的距离观察火龙王，这种事他还从没碰到过。火龙王老当益壮的脸上，清晰的沟壑褶皱像是池塘里互相挤撞的水纹。从那双玻璃体模糊浑浊却依然深邃凌厉的浅红色眼睛里，阿尔斐杰洛看到的只有疲惫和烦躁。

“那么晚了还找来这里，一定有话要跟我说吧。你不必拐弯抹角。我们的谈话也不会有第三人知道。”深沉的声音，带着命令的口吻。火龙王在熏炉里加了点香料，回过头对凌晨拜访的首席说。

阿尔斐杰洛也不打算说客套话，直接开门见山，“请您不要接受异族的求和，与他们决战到底。”

火龙王静静地看了他十秒，忽然上前，拉住了他的手。

瞬间一怔的紫罗兰色瞳孔中流转着无数的情感，有诧异，有揣测，有困惑，还有些许的惊喜。阿尔斐杰洛呆滞着眼神，面对火龙王。

“没有任何语言可以描述我此刻的感慨。”火龙王用郑重的语气一字一句地说，“我一直在等你来。实不相瞒，门德松提斯他们让我非常失望！”

“您早就决定好了吗？”阿尔斐杰洛从震惊中幡然回过神，口中的话语已不自觉地问出。

“神将这片世界交予我族管理，守护世界是我们义不容辞的使命，怎可因为自身的衰落而在敌人面前退缩。那不仅辱没了神赐予我们的权力，更有愧于神对我们的信任。消灭达斯机械兽人族的紧迫性，没有人比我更了解。我绝不会同意让步于那些破坏、践踏了这个世界的恶魔。龙族从不会对敌人心怀恻隐。和谈，投降，或依附，每样都不能接受。他们不会有归处的，连墓都不会有。”

从火龙王铿锵有力、不容置疑的话声中，阿尔斐杰洛体察到这位长者的决心。奥诺马伊斯的预计完全没错。火龙王其实早就作出了决断。不过有件事，或许是奥诺马伊斯解答不了的。

“和那个王谈话的时候我发现，异族的势力远远不止一支。这个世界还存在着其他达斯机械兽人族的恶势力，也是我们不能放过的。”在这里顿了一下，阿尔斐杰洛偷眼打量火龙王的脸色。看他的神情并未显露出异样，这才终于把话说完整。“过去就没有好好探查吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛话声顿下后，火龙王放开了握住他的手，斜过目光，不再与他对视，两手交叠在背后走到两步以外。

“乔贞一心都系于奋勇杀敌，不管其他。其余的龙术士也没带回来多少对卡塔特有益的情报。所以，你这次的贡献是空前的。具有跨时代的意义。”

赞美的话语太过中听，阿尔斐杰洛一时间有些飘飘然起来。保持着一丝痴笑在嘴角的呆愣状态直到五秒后才解除。阿尔斐杰洛慢慢地重拾回神志，发现火龙王正看着自己。

兵器是好兵器，可倘若完全没有思想，不懂得为主人谋求利益，要了也无用。火龙王抹去心中的暗流，走到第二任首席跟前。“阿尔斐杰洛，你是不同的。”他抓住他的双肩，掌心重重地压着，“你比乔贞优秀得多。你对卡塔特的重要性，更是无人可及。”

“……”肩头施下的重量代表了世上最可贵的信任，和最高的赞赏。阿尔斐杰洛不禁低垂着目光，不敢再与身前的老者对视。因激动而颤抖的话语从溢满了喜悦的胸腔中，犹如许下的誓约那般吟唱了出来，“我的身心，至始至终都将归属于卡塔特。”

火龙王露出满意的笑，拍了拍他的肩，然后抽回双手。

“那个异族的王要你一个月后再去拜访，对吧？”得到阿尔斐杰洛的点头回应，火龙王问道，“关于出征你有什么好建议？”

“异族的城堡挪不了。我建议直接发动猛攻，打他们个措手不及。但前提是人马必须备齐。”

“以龙族现存的人口，一下子拿出一支精兵，实在有点困难。”

“火龙王大人，”阿尔斐杰洛冲着一脸为难的族长摇了摇头，“其实并不需要像魔导团的长老们抗议的那样把龙族的军队派往比萨。”刻着自信和坚定的紫色眼眸不眨一下地凝视着疑惑的老者，“我已经掌握了敌方大致的兵力部署。您只需派出所有的龙术士，让他们的契约龙一同随行就可以了。”

“所有的龙术士？”老人抚动着长须，“这恐怕有难度。”

阿尔斐杰洛摆出愿闻其详的表情，满含着急切的眸光紧紧地定在火龙王面露愁色的面庞。

“你看，贾修还在孤塔服刑，不能释放。也不能召回乔贞，那样会和你两强并立。还有其他不方便出马的龙术士……”他没有再举例。“这样吧，我会发出召集令，给你调来足够的队友。虽不能保证全部的龙术士都能到场，但一定不会再出现像这一次人手严重不足的窘况。”

在阿尔斐杰洛看来，召集龙术士对龙王而言实在易如反掌。现在是要与盘踞在托斯卡纳地区的异族势力一决死战的时期，不是当年自己的册封仪式。那些心有怨言、各怀不满的龙术士，怎么会违抗征讨异族的召集令、放弃立功的机会呢？不过，尽管心里有一万个疑问，阿尔斐杰洛并没有提出异议。他点点头，表示理解火龙王的难处。

“这当然还是由您定夺。”他乖巧地回答。“既然决定开战，您要我何时出击呢？”

“还需要一段时间淡化族内反战求和的舆论压力。”火龙王的表情一瞬间变得很严肃，“阿尔斐杰洛，恐怕要委屈你一阵子了。我只能把你推出去，堵住悠悠之口。”

火龙王性格豪爽，直来直往，说话从不隐晦曲折。阿尔斐杰洛完全有所预料，也早就做好了心理准备，对火龙王的顾虑也能充分给予理解。

“让我背黑锅无所谓。反正在魔导团那里我早就声名狼藉啦。”他满不在乎地笑了笑后，随即敛容，“不过我有一项请求，希望您能够恩准。”

“你说。”

“我想打造一根神杖。自身实力若得到增强，就能更好地为卡塔特效命。所以，请容许我到人界寻找杖芯和杖木的材料。”

阿尔斐杰洛杀死了阿迦述的一名将军。事后回想起当初战胜迭让的艰难，阿尔斐杰洛就觉得必须给自己打造一根龙术士神杖，以贮备大量的魔力用于关键时刻一鼓作气的释放，破敌制胜。这对将来的战斗有很大的益处。

火龙王批准了。“给你两周的时间，没问题吧？”

“我不会让您等太久的。”

“趁你下界的这段时间，我会和海龙王好好地整肃卡塔特目前消沉不振的风气。我会让密探或守护者跟你保持联络。”

“密探的话，我还是希望能和老朋友搭档。”阿尔斐杰洛带着一丝恳切的笑意，说，“德隆和席多跟我合作了十天。无论是在锡耶纳展开的调查，还是之后追踪到比萨对战场的监视工作，都做得非常完美。异族据点附近的地理环境，他们也很熟悉。”

火龙王垂下眼皮，考虑了一会儿，点头答应了。阿尔斐杰洛嘴角扬了扬，加深了唇边的笑容。好像现在的他无论有何需求，火龙王都会欣然答允。这份通融让阿尔斐杰洛险些情不自禁地产生了一个奇妙的想法。让龙王命令尼克勒斯永远忠诚地侍奉自己的想法。

当然，他没有深想下去。火龙王对他的信任和重视前所未有，已经足够让他的内心沉浸在狂喜和自满之中了。

“等你回来，就去讨伐比萨的异族势力！”回荡在耳边的是火龙王满怀着期待和斗志的叮咛，“若能探知到异族更多的秘密自然是最好，探知不到就把他们全部消灭！”

接受了火龙王的指令后，阿尔斐杰洛恭敬地告退了。

走出龙神殿，慢慢地原路返回时，不由自主地抬头仰望起当空的骄阳。忘记了那只是虚假的一轮伪日的男人露出了一个舒心的笑。从天穹降下的阳光，终于不再如先前那般冷彻刺骨了。

微黄透白的光晕打在他好似红枫叶般柔顺服帖的头发上，散射出耀眼的光华。

未来，无限光明。

 


	50. 阿尔斐杰洛（31）

LIX

 

和阿尔斐杰洛拟定了初步作战计划的火龙王，一觉醒来后便和海龙王商议，做通了他的思想工作。下定决心要与托斯卡纳的异族势力一决雌雄的两位龙王，并没有马上把他们的决定公布于众。士气对战斗至关重要，因此在出战前，务必要抑制族内逐渐高涨的反战情绪，使士气低迷的卡塔特重新燃起斗志，拾回信念。

为此召开的第二次会议是在第二天下午。被邀来出席的人员和第一次没有区别，不过阿尔斐杰洛和雅麦斯却意外地安静。讨论最终依旧以没有结论的结局收场，多数长老仍然一片停战求和的论调，龙王虽未直接表态，但是言语间透露出不赞许的意味，被心思灵敏的人觉察到了。族人对僵持不下的局势洞若观火，眼见长老们忧心忡忡提出的建言不被龙王采纳，纷纷倒戈，重新站队。反战的舆论开始有下滑的趋势。一周后召开了第三次会议，长老们不再如先前那般言之凿凿，气势汹汹。龙王终于表态——要战。

两位龙王用婉转的态度，向企图挑战他们二者权威的长老们郑重地申明，在卡塔特，谁才是当家做主的决策者。门德松提斯等人不敢明着跟龙王过不去，只好将满肚子的怨气发泄到阿尔斐杰洛一人身上。首席在第一次会议结束后的凌晨到火龙王的寝宫密谈，这样的事不可能瞒得住。魔导团将龙王决策失当的错误归咎于阿尔斐杰洛的鼓动，对怂恿了火龙王出兵的阿尔斐杰洛进行了大力的抨击，不过被看作好战之元凶的当事者本人却对魔导团的批判不以为然。他没有做任何反驳，只是默默地承受着。这两天，大概是门德松提斯等人说得实在太过分，本打算袖手旁观的两位龙王被逼得不得不出面调停，这才稍稍遏制了魔导团攻击阿尔斐杰洛的势头。

处在风口浪尖的阿尔斐杰洛没有精力去和长老们进行争辩来洗刷自己被强加的罪，他的心只装着一件事。到人界找寻制作神杖的材料，送回卡塔特请龙族的工匠打造，然后他就要带着他的神杖和龙术士同僚们与阿迦述的军队会战于比萨。在阿尔斐杰洛眼里，功勋和荣誉是一个男人最坚固的盔甲，任何企图撕开这副盔甲的中伤、诬蔑和诋毁性质的话语，都如同射向城墙被无力弹飞的流矢散弹一般，伤害不了他一丝一毫。事不宜迟，第三次会议一开完，他就回房为下山做准备了。

没什么要带的行李，阿尔斐杰洛脱下了极具龙族特色的古典长袍，找了件更符合人类世界装扮的衣服换上，就风风火火地出门了。

“去比萨尽情地大展手脚吧！”

临走前，火龙王殷切的寄托言犹在耳。阿尔斐杰洛感到自己的斗志从未如此高昂，至于魔导团对他的抨击，早就被他抛到九霄云外去了。

沿最快的捷径一路下山，目的地是通往人界的唯一出入口彩虹桥。视线向能及的范围远望，阿尔斐杰洛看到的是整个龙族衰弱的画卷。

卡塔特山脉由十三座龙山和七个龙海构成。主峰“龙之颠”矗立在整个大山脉群的正中，海拔最高，占地最广。其余的十二座山峰分别为龙之爪，龙之腹，龙之角，龙之骨，龙之翼，龙之鳞，龙之颚，龙之牙，龙之颈，龙之尾，龙之躯和龙之心，它们犹如分布在星盘边沿的许多星星，呈众星拱月之势环绕着“龙之巅”。

“龙之巅”矗立着庄严神圣的龙神殿及豪华的首席居所，“龙之爪”建有大规模的招待宾客的别墅群，“龙之腹”是训练场和武器库的所在地，还有守护者们的宿舍，“龙之角”山顶搭建着专供两位龙王占卜观星之用的星楼，半山腰是举行祭祀仪式的祭坛，山脚是执行死刑的刑台。除这四座龙山外，其余的九座山都没有大面积的居舍和建筑，依旧保持着古老淳朴的风貌。群山巍峨，通体浅灰，又带点翠绿、明黄和青黛色，这取决于每座山植被的覆盖面。龙山峰峦雄伟，有的陡峭险峻，有的地势平坦，有的绵延起伏，有的危峰兀立。它们雄姿迥异，仪态万千，但共同点是每座山都怀抱着大量的山洞。火龙居住在山洞。他们大多独居，领地意识很强，生性好斗，只有配偶才享有同住一个洞穴的权利。在过去龙裔兴盛的时候，火龙往往非常乐意和踏入到自己领地的另一条火龙战斗。不过到了现在，龙族逐渐衰退败落，数量已经非常稀少，每座龙山住着的火龙也就四五头，大部分山洞都因失去了洞主而闲置着，显得空空落落的。

龙之巅、龙之爪和龙之腹三山之间有一片偌大的龙海，被称为“龙之泪”，在七个龙海中面积最大。其余的龙海还有龙之血，龙之魂，龙之影，龙之力，龙之怒和龙之寿。

海龙栖息于龙海。漂浮在云端的龙海像丝绒织就而成的透明巨毯一般在阳光下灿然闪烁，散发着碧蓝的波光。宽广无垠的海面几乎看不见浪涛，不似真实的海洋，如银河带般漂浮在山与山之间。静态的海面直到有风吹过，或者海龙翱游其中，才泛起阵阵涟漪，荡出浪花。纯净的海水静悄悄地流淌，柔软得貌似蓝丝带，却有着千万斤的托力，完全承受得住海龙巨大沉重的躯体。和不喜群居的火龙刚好相反，龙海经常会出现一群海龙住在一起的现象。海龙的天性较火龙要包容随和些，很少会为了争抢地盘而互斗。只有已经结婚了的海龙，才会和同族住得远些。不过现在的龙族，数量削减得已经不足百头，所以每个龙海居住的海龙一般也不会超过六头了。

龙族的衰败史就呈现在眼前，完全不需要去求证，去揣摩，去思索，三年来与龙族共居于卡塔特山的每一天他都能看见。阿尔斐杰洛不禁产生了无限的感慨。他很难想象，这个觉醒于洪荒时代，世世代代守护着世界的种族，在他们最繁荣最强盛的时期，会描绘出怎样的一张雄美壮丽的画卷呢？

不过，在心里叹息是一回事，该怎么做又是另一回事。阿尔斐杰洛是个永远只会朝前看的男人，在他已经走过的身后，没有什么值得他驻足停留。

阿尔斐杰洛步履轻快地疾走在险要的浮空山道，他的一举一动自然吸引了许多人的瞩目。寄居于龙山的火龙和栖身于龙海的海龙向他投来的目光谨慎而又复杂。和态度微妙的龙族相比，守护者们就要容易亲近得多。阿尔斐杰洛沿途遇到了十几位守护者，其中以克莱茵对他最恭敬顺从。

“首席大人您这次的出击，不但追查到了从锡耶纳逃跑龟缩在比萨的异族，还把他们打得落花流水，迫使异族屈辱求和，真可谓是立下了不世之功。”克莱茵的脸上布满了真诚的笑意，“其他的龙术士甚至是白罗加大人在您面前都黯然失色了呢。”

守护者克莱茵这人伶俐机敏，说话讨巧，做事精细能干，阿尔斐杰洛对他积攒的印象一直不错。虽然他夸张的道喜多少掺了点溜须拍马的成分，不过阿尔斐杰洛却听得很舒服，很开心。

“哪里，这不是我一个人的功劳。”

同样接受了锡耶纳任务的白罗加，比阿尔斐杰洛更早率队讨伐异族，可是他取得的成果和自己却是天壤之别。最终毫无收获，屈辱地回到卡塔特的白罗加，原想反咬雅麦斯一口，把责任推卸到他身上，却被后者狠狠地辱骂了一顿。阿尔斐杰洛并不同情白罗加的遭遇，相反，还有些窃喜。

“人与人之间毕竟是有差距的。有的人善于团结下属，有的人却偏要奉行一意孤行的个人英雄主义。这种人当不上首席的原因，大抵也在于此吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛借讽刺白罗加的这些话，变相地夸耀了自己一番。这倒不是他立功后自鸣得意，不把别人当一回事的表现。白罗加与苏洛、休利叶发生矛盾的事，阿尔斐杰洛早就有所耳闻。刚听说的时候，他感到非常气愤。对于那个毫无团队合作精神，满脑子只想着独揽任务独霸功劳，受不住任务失败的压力挑起内讧，还险些伤害了苏洛的男人，阿尔斐杰洛全无半分好感，甚至是相当讨厌。

“是啊。您能被提拔为首席，自然有您的过人之处，没人比得上。”克莱茵歪着脑袋，脸畔笑容不减，茶金色的眸子仿佛也带上了一丝笑意，“两位龙王大人肯在长老们为难您的时候出面维护，对您的信赖和器重可见一斑。只怕当年的乔贞大人看到他们如今对您的宠信，也要摇头自叹不如了。”

阿尔斐杰洛不自觉地笑了起来，笑声明朗清脆。过了片刻，他自觉地止住笑声，语气转为淡然，“龙王大人与长老们虽然各执己见，但都是为了整个大局作考虑。我能得到两位龙王的赏识和重用也完全是因为我顺应了局势。”

“您太谦虚了。”克莱茵满带微笑地瞅着他，“预祝您下一次的出征能够旗开得胜，给卡塔特带来一场久违的鼓舞人心的大胜利！”

和克莱茵笑别后，阿尔斐杰洛带着更加振奋的斗志和愉悦的心情，朝彩虹桥迈进。

长而薄的七彩桥梁末端，杜拉斯特依旧站姿端正地屹立在那里。听见脚步声，便把身子转了过来。守桥的和过桥的互相对视打招呼。就在阿尔斐杰洛与杜拉斯特擦肩而过、即将走完彩虹桥的那一刻，他的脚步忽然顿住了。

熟悉的气息来自于契约的另一半，就在他的身后，越来越近。

迅急的山风吹荡着尼克勒斯又长又卷的海蓝色头发。他不说话，只是看着对方，目光并不友善，但也不似从前那般桀骜并且充满厌恶。他傲慢的态度不知为何趋于平和，散漫地抱胸站着，用那好像在观察陌生人的眼神扫遍了阿尔斐杰洛全身。

尼克勒斯？阿尔斐杰洛有些狐疑地回头看着他。这家伙还跟着我？

尼克勒斯好像一直都跟在阿尔斐杰洛的后面，却被阿尔斐杰洛一直忽略着。契约双方互相接近时能轻而易举地感受到对方的气息，阿尔斐杰洛始终没有回头，说明他一点也不想见到尼克勒斯。尼克勒斯只好一个人径直上前，走到阿尔斐杰洛无法再对他视而不见的距离。

杜拉斯特见证着这对主从诡异地保持沉默，谁都不肯和对方说话，就好像先开口的人吃了亏一样。

紫色眼瞳深处的眸光几度变幻，阿尔斐杰洛斜斜地打量着面前的从者。他干嘛跟了我一路，还一言不发地盯着我。事到如今，他还打算监视我吗？我没找他算账已经很大度了，他竟然——

“有事？”阿尔斐杰洛不太耐烦地问。

尼克勒斯睁大着他海蓝色的竖瞳，却是一句话不说。

阿尔斐杰洛放弃了。抬起脚往前迈了两步，本想即刻走人，却又突然想起了什么停住了。

“你要和我一起去比萨。”他没有再把目光投注过去，侧着身子，凉凉地对从者说。

近在眼前的战斗，龙王会派出人数众多的讨伐队，由他带领。在那么多龙术士面前，决不能让他们看见堂堂的首席连自己的从者都驯服不了。

不过，虽然嘴上这么说，但在心里，阿尔斐杰洛对尼克勒斯会积极配合自己从来就不抱什么希望。

“看我的心情！”尽管表情有退让的意味，出口的话语却傲慢如常。尼克勒斯鼻音极重的嗓子低哑着吼了一句。

果然还是这样吗……阿尔斐杰洛斜着视线，自嘲地笑了笑，身影落寞地消失在彩虹桥尽头，留下尼克勒斯一人，默然眺望着被云霞遮蔽的彼方。

 

LX

 

和上午阿尔斐杰洛离开卡塔特时候的意气风发截然不同，下午，抵达卡塔特的拜访者疾走的脚步充满了焦躁和不稳的情绪。

龙术士白罗加上山觐见了。他与阿尔斐杰洛一来一去，互相错过，时间仅隔半天。不过就目前二人在龙王心目中的地位及所得的待遇的悬殊，没有碰上面或许是好事。

白罗加右手握着法杖，身穿白色长衫，衣角随迅捷的步伐不停翻卷，赶路的模样如同河床里奔涌争先的湍急的水流。他的从者菲拉斯在半道停下，任由主人行色匆匆地远去。白罗加必经的山路右侧，有两个人类形态的海龙族男子坐在凉亭里谈笑风生。他们短促地朝如一阵疾风般从身边经过的白罗加和被他撇在身后的菲拉斯瞥了瞥，就调回视线继续交谈。菲拉斯没有参与到族人的攀谈中，连亭子都没有靠近。他独自一人漫步到云中山路的分岔口，走上了一条通往其他龙山的道路，越行越远，沉浸在他自己的世界里。

离凉亭较远的地方，站着三个高矮壮瘦不一的身影。视线看似飘忽不定，实则牢牢地追逐着快步赶向龙之巅的那个淡黄色头发的男人。

“我好像闻到了火药的气味。你们闻到没有啊？”守护者迪特里希精悍的脸上扯出一抹玩味的笑意，微眯起眼睛看向白罗加一闪而过的身影，一副等着看好戏的表情。

守护者艾德里安听了同伴的话后，认同般地点了点头，嘴角的笑容略显无奈，“那也只能怪这次的任务，首席大人完成得太出色了。”收回注视着白罗加急匆匆赶路的背影的视线，艾德里安青碧色的眸光瞥向一边，“你说对不对啊，克莱茵？”

“所以才给自己招来了麻烦。”克莱茵弯成月牙状的唇齿间带着一抹意味不明的笑意。

“可不是么。”好像为某件事感到愤慨似的，艾德里安语调耿直地说，“长老们一股脑地把所有的不满都发泄给了首席大人，对待他就像对仇敌一般极尽所能地口诛笔伐。也是倒霉啊。”

“那几只老狐狸可不敢公然顶撞龙王，只能把气撒在阿尔斐杰洛头上。”迪特里希摇晃着他壮实的双臂，摊手道，“不过要我说，能撺掇两位龙王做决定也是一门本事啊！旁人还真学不来。”一边说，一边朝那抹愈发渺小的背影投去蔑视。

迪特里希是个心直口快的大汉。虽然阿尔斐杰洛以首席规格的大餐多次款待他，但并不代表他就变成了对方的心腹。要是几顿饭就能把他收买，他未免也变得像乞丐那样太容易打发了。他只是在他向来看不惯的白罗加和对他还算不错的阿尔斐杰洛之间，以个人私情作为衡量的标尺，暂时偏向了后者。

艾德里安和克莱茵都被大汉的玩笑话逗乐了。不过迪特里希可不是光说这两句就觉得够了。

“白罗加那个家伙太不会挑时机了。他这时候上山是想要龙王回忆起他的无能吗？”扯开狞笑的嘴角，迪特里希毫无顾忌地说道，“我猜两位老人家一看到他的那张脸，就会情不自禁地拿他跟阿尔斐杰洛比较。阿尔斐杰洛如今风头正盛，首席不得随意下山的规矩在他那里都成了狗屁，我看胜负已定！”

“胜负？”艾德里安疑惑不解地挑眉。

“元老级龙术士和新人首席之间的对决啊！”迪特里希兴奋地抱拳喊道。

“这么快就下定论还为时尚早吧？”克莱茵突兀地说了一句。

“喔？”迪特里希眼神一斜，“你支持谁？我们来赌一赌。”

“一个都不。”克莱茵一本正经地说道，“两位大人都很优秀。我谁也不支持，但是谁也不反对。”说到这儿，忽然神情一变。五官圆润的面庞，扬起了丝毫不会叫人觉得违和的斯文笑意，“你们是喜欢看强弱悬殊的对决呢，还是势均力敌？”

听了这话，艾德里安木讷地看了一眼克莱茵，微微张了张嘴，却不知道该说什么。迪特里希拧着眉毛琢磨了几秒，忽然笑出声，“哈哈，也对！”

三位守护者眼中的那个身影，已经小得只剩下了一个白点……

龙神殿内，早早就接到白罗加谒见通报的两位龙王静候在高台上的宝座。带着审视意味的眼神，安静地打量着伏膝跪地的男人。

“白罗加，你今天匆匆上山，所为何事？”海龙王挥了挥衣袖，示意跪在地上的男子起身回话。

白罗加并没有领下这份情，依然肃穆地跪着。豹子般尖利的琥珀色眼睛微抬视线，不偏不倚地落在两位族长的脸上，神情带着期盼。

“我听说两位大人终于平定了族内消极反战的言论，顿感欣慰。锡耶纳的异族逃到了比萨，那就在比萨把他们消灭干净。让我贡献自己的力量，为接下来的战斗尽一份力！恳请两位大人能给我一个将功补过的机会。”

“你消息倒快。”火龙王俯视的眼神里有着一丝警惕，“你的心意我们领了，但此事不必着急。”

白罗加的眉心骤然一蹙，尖细的眼黑急剧拉长，彻底变成了猫科动物那般的缝状。“可现在，正是应该乘胜追击的时候！”

“关于出击的时间，我们自有定夺。”火龙王的语调平淡无奇，就好像回答的是一个根本没必要回答的问题，“就让敌人在耐心被逐渐磨光、最彷徨猜疑的时候接受制裁。一切等阿尔斐杰洛回来再作打算。”

慢慢松弛瞪大的眼眶，白罗加的脸色阴沉了下来。

不一样了。

从前的自己哪里受到过这种冷遇。赞美和欢呼，几乎不需要努力就会自动朝他靠拢。再多的赞许和褒赏对他而言都只是锦上添花之物。白罗加从来都不缺龙王对他的宠信。

但是这一刻，他终于醒悟过来。当那些理所应当地被自己一直拥有着、因而从未被他认真重视过的东西失去时，他才发觉，它们是多么的弥足珍贵。

那个窃取了首席宝座的男人，夺走的不单单是自己这么多年来梦寐以求的位置，还有更多，更多的东西。

“在需要他为卡塔特出力的紧要关头，他倒是有空去人界逍遥？！”

忍不住怒吼了一声的白罗加，声线几近暴虐。体内的怒气暴涨而出，但它们散去得太快，转瞬间就归于沉寂。白罗加撇着嘴角，自嘲地摇头苦笑。阿尔斐杰洛能畅通无阻地到人界去，那都是龙王默许的。他有什么权利在这儿大呼小叫？

“白罗加，你如果觉得身体不适，就不要跪着了，下去休息吧。”海龙王斜睨着目光，看着失态的男人，庄严持重的脸颊，神情没有一丝波动，“龙之爪别墅的大门随时为你敞开。你就到老地方小住一日，其余的事等你把状态调整好再说。”

白罗加的嘴角抽动了几下。

龙王已经给足了他面子。他在议事厅高声咆哮，丝毫不尊重两位族长，就算受处罚也不该有怨言。可是龙王非但不怪罪他，还邀请他在山上住一日。龙之爪山脚的华丽别墅群，有一套房子是专门为白罗加预备着的。虽然每次住的时间都很短，但这可是除首席以外的其他龙术士永远都得不到的殊荣。白罗加不能再抱怨什么了。

白罗加攥紧法杖，面部的表情阴晴不定，目光寒冽得仿佛凝出了一层冰霜。尽管内心充满了不平，但他还是起身向宝座上的两位老者深深地鞠了一躬，以倒退的姿势欠着身走了出去。

火龙王和海龙王各自收紧了心思，一脸戒备地望着白罗加远去的身影，直到完全看不见以后，海龙王偏了偏身子，饱含深意地看了火龙王一眼。

“把他从名单里剔除吧。”

海龙王沉声说道后，火龙王缓缓地点了点头。

以谦卑的姿态退出龙神殿大门，白罗加佯装的沉稳步伐立刻松垮下来，变得紊乱无序。

刚才殿前失仪，想必接下来的任务龙王不会再派自己出马。白罗加心里明白得很。如今连协助阿尔斐杰洛的机会只怕都没有了。

晦暗的眼底空荡荡的，找不到一丝神采。没有任务，就没有荣誉，没有赞声。失去了一直以来的信念的支撑，白罗加的身体犹如一具空壳，蹒跚的脚步几乎是在地面拖行。

殿外角落的阴影里，站着一个身穿守护者银铠的男人身影。

白罗加警戒地环顾四周，目光最终定格于男人身上。“——是你。”他认出对方。眉目间的愁怏之色立刻收拾起来，扮上了一副殷切温存的笑意。

尽管丧失了一次建功立威的机会，但是居住在山上的特权不能放弃。在去往“龙之爪”的路上，白罗加的神色恢复了以往的高傲，赶路的步伐也不再纷乱无章。

菲拉斯不知道去哪里闲逛了。他总是这样，喜欢一个人待着，不擅交际，寡言孤僻。虽然和他签订契约已经超过一个半世纪了，但是白罗加和他的关系一直都不咸不淡，若即若离，保持着像对待客人般礼貌而又疏远的距离感。

“嗯？”忽然，如豹子般锐利的琥珀色眼瞳看见了一个在前方的浮空山道边坐着的人影。

尼克勒斯脱掉了凉鞋，坐在路边一块凸出的石头上。龙族的服饰大都有着宽松的袍沿，长及脚踝。尼克勒斯为了能更舒服地分开双腿坐着，把袍沿拉到膝盖，漂亮的袍子皱得不成样子。两条又白又长的腿从卷起的袍子底下露了出来，晃来晃去的，脚丫踩着看不见的空气。尼克勒斯一脸郁闷地盯着远处的云彩发呆，一副提不起劲儿的样子，似乎完全没注意到十余米外的男人。

白罗加掩去思绪，换上和善的笑容靠近他。

“尼克勒斯，”亲昵的声音愈发近了，“你的主人此次为卡塔特立下奇功，我正想向他祝贺呢。怎么没见到他呀？”

听到白罗加的招呼声，把脑袋转过来是五秒钟以后。尼克勒斯朝白罗加白了一眼之后，视线又转了回去。

“去人界了。原来没人告诉你啊？”语调尽是嘲讽，“我还当你人缘有多好呢。”

白罗加一惊，握着法杖的手指在微微发力，表情却温和依旧，“人界有什么值得他留恋的地方吗？”

尼克勒斯嗤笑了一声，“哼，他还能上哪儿去？以为能瞒住我吗。一定又到佛罗伦萨找苏洛和那个女人去了。”鼻音加重了他语气中的嫌恶，“族长不是最讨厌龙术士私下密切地往来吗？怎么也不制止一下。”看似摆出一副询问身边男人的样子，可是骄横的眼神却连一丝施舍都不肯给予。

白罗加全然不在意尼克勒斯对他的轻视，依然端着文雅的笑容。“龙王心意难测，时有变幻。在卡塔特还不是谁得宠谁有特权？”说到这儿，白罗加的嘴角挑起一个自嘲的笑，“不过阿尔斐杰洛怎么没带你一起去啊？也不跟你分享一下度假的喜悦。”

“谁要跟他分享什么喜悦！”尼克勒斯张口就答，“我讨厌他。”转念一想白罗加也是讨厌的人类，索性闭上嘴，不再理会他。

白罗加当然明白再待下去也是自讨没趣，闪过身，从尼克勒斯的背后走开了。

也许正因为尼克勒斯始终无视着白罗加，才会错过那张始终温文尔雅的脸庞闪过的稍纵即逝的森冷笑容。

白罗加走了以后，尼克勒斯继续保持着不雅的姿势，在路边呆坐了很久。

其实尼克勒斯也并没有那么多闲情逸致坐在这儿看风景。卡塔特的生活一向清闲，不过尼克勒斯从来都不是静得下心来的人，何况一成不变的景色再优美，看了一千多年也早就腻了。

脑中被各种激烈碰撞的想法占据着。尼克勒斯的心海也跟着起起伏伏。

能让向来活得没心没肺的尼克勒斯感到烦恼的，说到底还是他的主人阿尔斐杰洛。

最近族中对那个男人的评价褒贬不一。赞赏他的是以龙王为首的主战派，抨击他的就基本是魔导团的八位长老为代表的主和派了。两股力量在卡塔特不相上下。但不管蒙受了多少委屈，也不管被吹捧得多高，阿尔斐杰洛始终都没有任何忿恨或自满，保持低调的态度仿佛局外人一般随便旁人议论。

凭心而论，尼克勒斯从来都不是保守派的一员。他的骨子里始终流淌着好战的血，不亚于雅麦斯。这就是他为什么比起希赛勒斯，跟雅麦斯相处得更合拍的原因。

主张抗战的他和不愿向异族低头的阿尔斐杰洛应该是志同道合吧，就算还没到摒弃前嫌的程度，至少也不用闹得那么僵吧。哪怕为了今后的战斗考虑，也应该放下嫌隙共同御敌。可事实上，双方的关系依旧冰冷如常，没有丝毫缓解，甚至比之前更陌生了。

从比萨回来后，阿尔斐杰洛详尽地报告了任务的进程，然而出乎尼克勒斯意料的是，在他的报告中完全没有提到自己。其实，尼克勒斯在任务中的贡献本就为零，自然不会被谈及。可是尼克勒斯并非什么都没做——他在任务开展前就自作主张地离队了。奇怪的是，阿尔斐杰洛对此事竟然只字不提，完全略去了从者的过失。尼克勒斯原以为阿尔斐杰洛至少会揪着他这一点大书特书，向两位龙王告状的……

那个男人即使在被敌军团团围住、最危在旦夕的时候，都没有召唤自己。把自己收入他后颈的魔法阵，更是一次都没有。他是放弃与自己沟通，决意跟尼克勒斯断交了吗？虽然阿尔斐杰洛单方面地与他切断联系，尼克勒斯求之不得，但总觉得心里不是滋味。

当然，尼克勒斯并不是一个懂得反省的人，要他放下身段去和一个人类道歉，那是不可能的。他会陷入迷茫，终究还是他想不透阿尔斐杰洛的心思吧。要是能当面问问他到底想怎样就好了，自己也就不必痛苦地进行他最不擅长的脑力劳动了。

“哎！”不爽地叹口气，尼克勒斯换了个坐姿，右腿搁在左腿上头，翘起了二郎腿。紧贴皮肤的布料由于他粗野的动作已经崩到了极限。幸好长袍的料子足够柔软，否则就要裂开了。

一直以来，尼克勒斯都把阿尔斐杰洛当作是一个漂亮的草包，想看他何时闹笑话，何时出丑。可没想到，那个男人完全不需要自己出手帮忙，就一鸣惊人地超额完成任务，实在是不可思议。尼克勒斯不禁衍生出一种很矛盾的心理。阿尔斐杰洛取得战功，自个儿脸上也跟着沾光，可是另一方面，昔日强盛的龙族虚弱到必须依靠人类的力量才能与异族抗衡，也是尼克勒斯心底无法抹去的遗憾。

总觉得，想要亲眼瞧瞧那家伙究竟有多大的本事，让龙王如此的仰仗他，把整个卡塔特的命运都交到他手里。

尼克勒斯沉浸于烦闷的心绪中，所以他根本没注意在隔开半个龙海的另一条位置稍高的山道上，正站着一个人盯着自己。

“尼克勒斯！”

声音虽然好听，可若是带上一股凶蛮狠辣的劲，也只会让人听了头皮发麻。

被这声喊叫吓了一跳的海龙冷不丁地抬起头，这才发现雅麦斯紧锁着眉头阴沉着脸与自己半海相隔，朝这边俯视。以龙族的视力，这点距离根本不算什么，雅麦斯脸上的不高兴清晰地映现在尼克勒斯的眼底。看样子他在那儿等了自己很久了。

尼克勒斯赶紧把袍子放平整，一边穿鞋子一边站起来。正纳闷着，盛满疑惑的海蓝色眼睛就看到雅麦斯做了一个好像在暗示着什么的动作——微仰起下巴，高傲地把头往右边歪了一下。头歪去的方位是龙之巅。

然后，他就在尼克勒斯的眼里化作火焰巨龙的形态，展开双翼飞往他暗示尼克勒斯的方向。

尼克勒斯想了想，也卸下变形术的伪装，脱去人类的外形。一红一蓝的两头公龙迎着猎猎涌动的山风，一前一后地朝主峰飞去。

 

LXI

 

雅麦斯的住处位于龙之巅右侧山腰的一个超大的山洞。

这可不是又脏又臭又阴冷又潮湿、还爬满了虫子的洞穴。没有腐败或发霉的气味，相反还非常干净整洁，飘着花草和木屑的香味。洞穴很深，一眼望不到尽头。阳光从如同屋檐般朝外伸展的石窟洞顶洒下，到达洞穴深处，亮度已经很微弱了。透过那一点点的亮光，眼前的景象呈现在伸长了脖子朝里探望的尼克勒斯好奇的视线里。

洞穴没有门，没有窗，唯一的缺点便是照明不太足，好在卡塔特终年明亮，弥补了这个缺陷。洞口种植着一圈玉树花，修剪成方形，就矮小的围墙一样，再里面一圈是栀子花。从饱满的色泽和精致的外形判断，一定经常有人负责打理。翠绿的草地一路延伸到洞外很远的地方。往内眺望，可看见山洞内部既保留着粗犷原始的构造，又有精心装潢的房间嵌入其中。洞口只有一个，但里面分左右两个洞窟，中间打通了一条连接的隧道。宽敞的右边洞窟是岩石砌成的世界，稍小的左边洞窟摆放着齐全的木质陈设。就像人类居住的房间那样，这里设备齐全，有卧室、浴室、客厅、储藏室和酒窖。排水系统还非常先进。地上铺着地毯，墙壁是磨得十分平整的岩石。能容纳双人睡卧的木头大床没有被褥、枕头和床单，却放着一根木雕短笛。客厅里摆着好几张打磨光亮的木椅，尽管通常没人会来做客。雅麦斯的住处和绝大部分的同族相比要豪华太多，身兼洞主和屋主的他无论处于哪种形态，都有舒适的地方可供休憩。

不过，尼克勒斯并没有被邀请进去。变成人类姿态的雅麦斯停在洞口，尼克勒斯也跟着变形站定。对极端注重领地不可侵犯性的雅麦斯而言，把其他人领到他的家门口已经算很客气了。显而易见，这么做是为了方便二人谈话。而尼克勒斯之所以能偷窥到洞中的摆设，完全是他超常视力的功劳。

睁大着兴趣盎然的蓝眼睛，尼克勒斯前倾的身子不停往洞里移，两只脚已经踩在了地毯的边缘，差点就要进去了。他和雅麦斯来往了那么久，还是头一次如此接近对方的住所。

“喂。”雅麦斯身体一挡，拦下他，把他推了出去，直到他脚尖接触的是青草才满意。同时清了清嗓子，挑起紧蹙的眉毛，用写满了不悦的眼神斜睨着企图闯入他领地的海龙。“那个男人的话可靠吗？他送回来的情报，没有造假或遗漏的部分吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛从比萨带回的颠覆性的情报，改变了以往龙族对异族的观念，雅麦斯自然非常关心。但是对人类这种生物，雅麦斯天生有种强烈的排外感，不信任他们。所以他才会安插尼克勒斯到阿尔斐杰洛的身边，时刻监视他的动向。

“什么？”尼克勒斯慢悠悠地收回张望的视线，对着雅麦斯。

“这几天我想了想，总觉得事情不太对。”雅麦斯火红色的眼眸里透露出极强的不信任感，“任务出动的人有许普斯，苏洛，两个密探。除此之外，我还接到过报告，称苏洛的女人带着吉芙纳擅自跟了过去。有那么多人和比萨的异族打交道，可怎么好像所有的秘密都只有阿尔斐杰洛一个人知道？”

雅麦斯的眉峰皱得像是拧成了一根绳索。倒不是说他抓到了阿尔斐杰洛的把柄，或是察觉出他开会时的陈述有哪里不妥，雅麦斯只是纯粹地不愿意相信人类罢了。

虽然那个男人也和自己一样坚决反对跟异族停战和解，但是雅麦斯对他的偏见，并不会因为一件事而发生改观。

不知是心思还迷在观赏雅麦斯的居所没有回过神，还是别的原因，尼克勒斯的话音有点阻塞，“这个……我也不清楚。”

“不是叫你好好地监视吗？”似乎是从尼克勒斯茫然的表情中领悟了什么，雅麦斯凌厉的眼神顿时一僵，“你不会一直都没跟着他吧。”

“是没跟着。我忘了。”尼克勒斯回答的模样既真诚又老实，还全然不觉得惭愧，“他太惹人厌，出言教训我。我一气之下，就走掉了。”

“你——”雅麦斯变得鲜红起来的眼睛迸出激烈的眸光，好似被惹怒了。

正面凝视着雅麦斯满是怒火的眼神，尼克勒斯淡淡地应声，“下次，我会牢牢看着他的，不再出错。”明明是敷衍的姿态，语气却有些服软。

雅麦斯敛起眸中的怒焰，紧绷的面庞稍稍放松，换上了一副关切的假面。“所以我们听到的都只是他的一面之词咯？”

“不清楚啊。也许是，也许不是。谁知道呢。”

尼克勒斯随口应着。那明显是应付的口吻无疑再次点燃了雅麦斯的怒火。

“你当我的吩咐是耳旁风？”暴怒的火龙嘶吼着。

“我不喜欢你用吩咐这个字眼。”倔犟的海龙回敬着。

“——”雅麦斯怒意更甚。溢满血光的眸子愈发阴戾，霎时间杀机四伏。

无声地叹口气，尼克勒斯摆了摆手，把所有可能引发冲突的话统统咽回心里。虽然就双方天然的血统差距而言，挑起的争端将以毫无悬念的结局收场。但是尼克勒斯并不会因此有一丝半毫的惧怕。在尼克勒斯的字典里从来就不会书写着一个怕字。即使会被雅麦斯修理得很惨，他也不会在战斗来临时有半分退却。但或许，就是从这一刻开始，尼克勒斯首次发现了雅麦斯身上的一个令自己很讨厌的地方。

尼克勒斯看着雅麦斯，这个含着金汤匙出生的火龙。凭借着高贵的出生，他在火龙族的影响自不必说，对海龙族他也不遗余力地拉拢。地位，声望，实力，甚至是高人一等的住宅，他应有尽有——还有那强烈到令人不堪重负的控制欲。此刻，尼克勒斯终于意识到，雅麦斯的控制欲是多么的令人窒息。这使他感到不满。

“雅麦斯，你非得这样吗？我都已经遵照你的安排，做了那个男人的从者了，你还有什么不满意的？”他的目光离开火龙阴沉的脸庞，飘移到晴朗的天空，“共生契约的期效是一辈子，慢慢来不就是了。别把我逼得太紧。”

“……”雅麦斯盯着尼克勒斯，趁着彼此沉默的少许时间，将怒气和杀意隐没在了眼底。

“其实我啊，稍微有点期待呢。”尼克勒斯的唇边忽然挑起一个意义不明的弧度，语调的柔软连他自己都未察觉，“那个男人到底是什么样子的呢？我的这双眼睛看到的就是他的全貌吗？他的极限又在哪里？雅麦斯，或许人类并没我们想象的那样靠不住。”

听到这些，雅麦斯一时间愣住了，不可思议地瞪了尼克勒斯很久。大概他从来不曾想到，尼克勒斯会说出这样的话来。不过反驳是必然的。雅麦斯勾起嘴角，冷笑着回应，“我很好奇，那个男人究竟做了什么，竟让你动摇了？”

“这只是我个人的想法。不要求你也这么看。”尼克勒斯强调般地说。

雅麦斯马上接话，“啊，是啊，还是愚蠢至极的想法。”他脸上的表情是毫不加以掩饰的嘲讽。毋庸置疑，尼克勒斯的话触动了他最敏感的神经，无名的怒火登时涌上心头。“你别搞错了，奠定了敌我双方格局、并维持两三百年不变的是恶魔降伏战！是我们龙族和恶魔浴血奋战，换来的和平！不是那群短命的贱种！”几乎是用诅咒般凶狠的嗓音吐出这段话来，雅麦斯的俊颜已被扭曲得面目全非。

“这我知道……”尼克勒斯的视线不知飘散到了何处。

雅麦斯不给他继续打断自己的机会。“你的另两位兄长就是在第二次恶魔降伏战之中牺牲的。你该不会忘了吧！”叱咤声传入洞中，激起数重回音。他大步走到尼克勒斯身前，单手掐着他的左肩，逼他看着自己。狠狠地拽着尼克勒斯肩头的手背，暴起了狂怒的青筋。

咫尺之间一片血红，那是过度充血的雅麦斯的竖瞳。尼克勒斯被迫与之对视，感觉到浑身的体温都越来越冷。并非慑于雅麦斯暴戾的凶相，而在于他所提及的那段尼克勒斯最不愿回想的往事。一说起恶魔降伏战，就连一直被自己的母亲卡翠纳和兄长希赛勒斯指责为没心肝的尼克勒斯都不禁悲从中来，脸颊布满了忧伤。自己的大哥和二哥在第二次恶魔降伏战悲壮地战死，连尸骨都没能找全。父亲郁郁寡欢，心碎而死。母亲终日以泪洗面，若不是对敌人坚定的仇恨始终支撑着她，怕也早就随亡夫去了。两位年长的哥哥的死，使原本幸福美满的六口之家从此失去了欢笑。被雅麦斯一句话戳中了心窝子的尼克勒斯，心里有千百句怒喝想顶回去，可是话到喉头，却连一个字都说不出口。

“卡塔特也曾经万龙朝会，盛极一时。那是远在你我出生之前的年代。”雅麦斯的话语压抑着悲伤，“第一次恶魔降伏战的时候，卡塔特就已经衰弱到人口不足极盛时期的十分之一。历经三次战争的洗礼，如今尚存的龙族又不足当年的十分之一。”

公元530年前后，世界各地——主要是欧洲，开始陆陆续续有人类神秘地死去。

死者的尸体有的残缺不全，有的只徒留下一堆恐怖的白骨。尽管被伪装得像极了大型猛兽的袭击，但是龙族凭借他们不亚于野兽的敏锐觉察力，判断出导致人们离奇死亡的罪魁祸首绝对不是动物。

经过一段时间的暗访，龙族渐渐意识到，有一个以前从来没出现过的异端种族入侵了这个世界。

前所未有的威胁从天降下，笼罩着大地。从人们死亡的地点中寻出规律，龙族终于找到了第一只恶魔的踪迹。

随后的几十年，已经完全确定了异族存在于此世的龙族，和这群来自彼世的恶魔展开了数次试探性的小型战斗。龙族将他们残暴的敌人蔑称为灰色的食人鬼，在精神上给予打击，再施以武力打压。战争打响了。

恶魔降伏战是龙族为了消灭异族而发动的战争。这样的大规模战争共有三次。

第一次恶魔降伏战爆发于公元628年。龙族突然发起攻击，打得敌人一个措手不及。达斯机械兽人族匆忙应战，根本没集结好全部的兵力。倾巢而出的龙族派出了整整一千头成年的龙，这是当年他们总人口的七成。战场起初是在南欧上空，双方一边交手一边转战至地中海。七天七夜的战斗杀得昏天地暗。最终由于对异族身体构造和能力的了解仅是初步，不适应异族强劲的放射性高压电流，本以为能大获全胜的龙族并未取得他们想象中的战绩。一千对八千的较量，龙族折损204头龙，斩敌1901员。五分之一的死亡换取了敌人约四分之一的首级，只能算作小胜。

对异族的身体特征和他们放电的能力作了较充分的研究，从而挑起的第二次恶魔降伏战发生在七十多年后的公元704年。战场选定于爱尔兰海的这次战役，双方都做了充足的准备。然而，超出龙族预料的是，异族的兵力不知为何突然大增，多达两万。而龙族这边却因第一次战役的损失，能调遣的战力是八百头。八百迎战两万，结果不言而喻。其实，论单兵作战的能力，达斯机械兽人族绝非龙族的对手。要杀死一头精英公龙，至少需要近百个异族合力围攻才能做到，即使血统最平凡的龙，也能以一抵十。但是占据着数量上的绝对优势的达斯机械兽人族，以及他们不断增援的援军，最终组成了近三万的大军，将参战的龙族拖入了深渊。从爱尔兰海一直打到比斯开湾，延续了十日的鏖战的最终结果，是656头龙殒命于大海，以及杀敌七千多这样壮烈凄惨的战果。

之后战争的主动权，就不再掌握于龙族的手心里了。遭受了惨重的损失，龙族至少需要上千年的时间调养生息，然而异族没有给他们缓气的机会。公元848年，第三次恶魔降伏战爆发，首度由达斯机械兽人族率先挑起。龙族被迫应战，派出四百不到的兵力，与敌人约两万的大军厮杀，其中还包含了不少尚未成年的龙。这次战斗只持续了一天两夜。超过半数的龙死在北海。残余的龙族且战且退，他们已经明白获胜的奇迹不可能出现，但要保证后路不被切断，亦不被追踪到卡塔特山脉暴露龙族的栖身之处，在这些前提下艰难地完成撤退，代价是又折损了几十头龙。计算杀敌数已经失去了意义。不足一百的残军灰头土脸地退回了卡塔特。从此以后，龙族一蹶不振。

之后的一百多年，双方进入了僵持阶段，这段时期被称作警觉的和平期。卡塔特没人知道，已经掌握了战争主动权的达斯机械兽人族为何突然放弃了侵略的势头，不再乘胜追击。尽管大规模的战争结束了，然而双方间的冲突一直时断时续，从未真正停止。风雨飘摇的卡塔特龙族，在悲愤的心境中一面祈祷异族不要大举进犯，一面抵御着偶尔在世界各地发生的小规模的侵略战。除了几次小型的战斗和少量的达斯机械兽人族持续入侵外，这段时期没有爆发重大的战争。僵局一直到1019年，第一位龙术士乔贞诞生的那一日为止。随后越来越多的龙术士被挖掘出来，成为龙族的盟友。龙族和人类齐心协力，给予异族沉重的打击，局势慢慢扭转。

“龙术士只是碰巧捡了便宜罢了，只不过正好赶在我们最颓靡不振的时候出现罢了，对抗异族的主力一直都是我们龙族！”雅麦斯嘶喊的声音里有着激烈的愤恨和不甘，“若非在那三次战役中痛失了那么多最精锐的生力军，哪里轮得到那群人出风头？你这个家伙，现在竟然偏袒起人类了吗？你背叛了已故去的亲人和你的朋友吗？！”

被逼在了二人之间最近的距离，尼克勒斯不得不抬起眼睛。然而他的视线只是悲愤地从雅麦斯盛怒的脸上划过。他咬了咬牙，把目光垂下。

那张被愤怒充斥的脸上，有着尼克勒斯本人都恍若不觉的哀伤。尼克勒斯放弃辩驳，尽管他已经气愤得不能自己。

“啊，无话可说了吗？”雅麦斯凶狠的目光死死地盯住尼克勒斯，口气无比讥讽，“你死去的兄长要是知道自己有个胳膊肘往外拐的弟弟，一定会羞愤地掩面哭泣吧。你这狼心狗肺的家伙！”

终于，尼克勒斯沉下的视线又一次抬了起来。使出十足的力气，反扣住雅麦斯摁着他的手。但是掰了半天，也没能松动那只钳制着自己肩头的爪子。雅麦斯全力压制着他，轻蔑的眼神促使尼克勒斯伸出另一只手，死死地抓紧雅麦斯胸口的衣料，然而收获的也仅是他无袖黑袍子上的一块布片。无计可施的尼克勒斯只能暴躁地咬着牙，用满含激动的蓝眸，恨恨地看向雅麦斯的红眸深处。

“你当然可以批判我狼心狗肺，无情无义！你永远可以站在这儿高谈阔论，说风凉话！每次到了要征兵打仗的时候，被送上战场的可是我们！我们这些贱民！而你，你永远都被火龙王大人护在他温暖饱满的羽翼下，从来就不用担心哪天噩耗会突然降临！”

听了尼克勒斯连珠跑般的一长串喝叱，雅麦斯不由得怔住了。思绪停滞了片刻，竟然爽朗地大笑起来。

“我看你是忘了，我的父亲也是死于第二次恶魔降伏战，还有布里斯的父亲，就跟你那两个哥哥一样。”猛然松开拉扯着尼克勒斯的手，当胸一推，把他推出三米远。雅麦斯顺势退到石壁边沿，嘴角有一抹不易察觉的苦笑。宽大的手背还留有尚未平缓的青筋。

“不一样！”尼克勒斯站稳脚跟，大吼一声。胸口剧烈地起伏喘息着，“你是火龙王大人的嫡系后裔，你终究和我们这些血统低微的庶民不同。”他舒缓了一下呼吸的节奏，一双凌眸激愤地看着对方，“雅麦斯，第三次恶魔降伏战爆发前，你主动请战被驳回的事，我是知道的。火龙王为什么不答允？谁都明白他想要栽培你做下一任的族长！”

“你不会真这样想吧？”不顾被撕开一个口子的衣服，雅麦斯抬手拢了拢额前略有些凌乱的碎发，冷笑起来。

“你敢否认吗？”尼克勒斯瞪视着他，“你以为族人私底下不会议论？”

“噢？”雅麦斯挑起一边的眉，“你们这些所谓的贱民，平时都在议论些什么呢？”

尼克勒斯双眼圆眦，差点因为雅麦斯讥讽式的言词而想要冲过去动手，但随后想到对方只是复制了自己刚才说过的话，才没有即刻发作。他用倔强的语调，宣告着他的判断，“你跟布里斯两个，你继位的可能性更大！我们都在猜，海龙王早就打消了传位的念头。他不会把王座交给一个已经和人类共生死的后裔。但是你的主人仍然空悬，你还有继位的希望！我甚至怀疑，你当初诱骗我代替你和那个男人签订契约，就是为了保住那些希望！”

雅麦斯仿佛听到了一个笑话。

如果真有希望，为何我自己却看不到？他苦闷地想着，但是说出来的话却是极尽讽刺——

“真看不出来，明明一副没长脑子的蠢样，却能想得那么深远。”

海龙的眼球骤然眦裂，蓝眼睛通红一片，“你敢承认吗？指使我去做阿尔斐杰洛从者的险恶用心！你敢不敢？！”

尼克勒斯的恐吓在雅麦斯听来只不过是一阵微不足道的风，直接被他无视了。

确实，他和布里斯作为火龙王和海龙王的直系血脉，最有可能在两位老者薨逝后，荣登族长的宝座。可是，有一个秘密是其他龙族都不知道的。不，这根本算不得秘密，只要用眼睛看就可以了——端坐在龙神殿两把宝座上的首领，自龙族诞生以来就从未换过人。创|世神将世界交给龙族管理、飘然而去后，龙族的生杀大权就一直掌握在火龙王和海龙王的手里。现存的龙族中人，没有任何一个人说得出他们那早已被岁月长河所掩埋的名讳，也无人确切地知晓他们到底活了多久，还将活多久。近乎痴狂地以魔法不断续命，熬死了一个又一个后辈子孙，掌权至今。即使已经虚弱到几近枯竭，他们也没有放权。

“好，我承认，我有理论上的继承权，尽管那希望渺茫得小过一粒沙子。”雅麦斯突然正色，“可我从来没有想过，牺牲你巩固我自己的地位。我拒绝人龙共生契约，是因为我绝对不会屈服于任何一个卑贱的人类。我没指望你会信我。”淡淡地几句话带过，雅麦斯压根就不屑于多费口舌替自己辩解。摆出一副任君想象的模样，对尼克勒斯说，“龙王或许会因为疼惜我和布里斯的性命，不舍得放我们去前线，可那不过是以防万一的措施罢了。万一哪天，他们遭遇了不测，至少还能保证下任龙王的位子有人坐，不使王权旁落。很容易朝这方面想吧？我曾经也像你一样天真。但是现在，我要说，那是做梦！”

“……”尼克勒斯疑惑地看着他。

“我的父亲，布里斯的父亲，也曾经拥有你所谓的王位继承权。父亲，祖父，曾祖父，一直追溯到两位族长的儿子，孙子……那些人都有！但是他们都没得到。凭什么我能例外？我比他们特殊在哪儿？”雅麦斯高声质问道，“难道布里斯的父亲就不尊贵吗？我的血统难道不是源自于我的父亲吗？可是他们，还不是照样死在了战场！我，还有布里斯，不过是还没到被清算的时候！企盼那两个老家伙传位给我？——痴人说梦！”

“……清算？”被雅麦斯一顿话噎得彻底懵住，尼克勒斯陷入了一种想要反驳却找不到理由的尴尬状态，嘴巴微张着。

“在最恰当的时候，乖乖死去的继任者，在族长的眼里才是最好的继任者。”用一种特别冷酷的语调，吐露出这句话。雅麦斯的嘴角挂上了一抹罕见的苦笑。

人龙共生契约创立近两个世纪的现在，与异族的大型战役早已停止。这个阶段，“清算”不再是派后裔奔赴战场，也不再像以前那样任由岁月摧残等后裔自然死亡，“清算”换了个极具欺骗性的形式——共生契约的束缚。这实在是一举多得的做法。当然，两位龙王不会将真实的目的公布于众。但是他们的自私和冷酷，雅麦斯早就看得透透的。

然而，从未思虑到这一层的尼克勒斯，对此却完全无法理解。

“你在说什么啊……”

“你以为我从没想过这些问题？”雅麦斯打断尼克勒斯，抢过话语权，“火龙王一直都想给我寻觅一个主人，你不会看不出来吧？他为什么要如此心急？就是为了彻底断掉我继承他王位的可能！关于这事儿，布里斯比我更早看透。所以他当年选择毛遂自荐跟随乔贞。”苦笑更深了几分，“你刚才有一点倒是说中了。想必海龙王在知道布里斯的决定后，也在暗中松了一口气吧。”

“……！”尼克勒斯瞪大双眼，眼神里装着不敢相信的困惑。

“理解不了？你的脑子里装着的应该不是肌肉吧？”雅麦斯唇角扬起的弧度带着一抹似有似无的蔑视。即使说到自己从未在外人面前透露过的心结，雅麦斯还是不忘给尼克勒斯、这个将话题导向他最不愿谈及的领域的海龙一句嘲讽。

“喂……你这家伙——”尼克勒斯被那不屑的眼神点着了怒火。但是他的怒火还没烧起来就熄灭了。

“羡慕我的出生吗？”之前一直故意把嗓门加重加粗、对着尼克勒斯恶言恶语的雅麦斯，声音毫无征兆地忽然变软了，“果然，人们永远只会羡慕别人拥有的而自己得不到的东西。”

雅麦斯往石壁上一倚，双臂抱在胸前，低垂的目光幽幽地瞅着开满洞口的栀子花。

他突然褪去了他惯有的、酷似暴君般的形象的外衣，整个人安静下来，如同沉默的座钟。静得让尼克勒斯有些不习惯。

身为火龙王在这一代硕果仅存的血脉，雅麦斯对统治者们玩弄的那一套潜规则的把戏再清楚不过了。只是有些话，不便和他人讲，才会使尼克勒斯和其他在卡塔特地位不那么重要的龙族，在看待他的时候产生了误区，认为他是惦记着王位、才迟迟不肯接受人龙共生计划吧。

然而雅麦斯，却无比的羡慕那些误解了自己的人。

雅麦斯母亲早亡，父亲战死的那一年，他524岁，按龙族六百岁成年的规定，还没有举行成人礼。他无法随父出征，只能孤独地留在卡塔特，在无助和焦虑中，等来唯一的亲人一去不回的事实。不会有人知道，他是多么的渴望和父亲一起驰骋疆场。

被保护在龙王羽翼下的自己，虽然得到了暂时的庇佑，却等于失去了自由，身与心都被禁锢在豪华的囚笼里。

其实真正应该羡慕别人的，是我啊，尼克勒斯……这是雅麦斯永远说不出口的心里话。

因为那些将性命丢弃在战场上的人，他们得到的是马革裹尸的结局和永远自由的灵魂。

洞主沉默着不说话，不知在想什么，只是低头看着他种的花，眼神意外的柔和。尼克勒斯感到了不自在，往边上挪动了两步。垂下目光，伸腿踢了踢一根冒得过长的杂草，又抬起眼来，视线直直地对着雅麦斯。

雅麦斯刚才声情并茂地说出的那番话，给尼克勒斯的冲击太大了。从来没想过，像雅麦斯那般高不可攀的王孙贵胄也会活得如此压抑痛苦。在卡塔特，除了布里斯，没有谁比他更得龙王的宠爱。他几乎拥有令人艳羡的一切，但他的身份，也不可避免地给他带来常人不会有的烦恼。

也许尼克勒斯已经分不清楚，自己对雅麦斯的情感，究竟停留在过去的拥戴和敬佩，还是片刻前的厌恶和反感，亦或是这一刻的同情和悲悯了。

“说了很多废话，忘了吧。”雅麦斯忽然抬起头来，口气瞬时变了。不久前的宁静仿佛都是假象。脸畔重新笼上了犀利的表情，声音也拔高起来，“现在，我只要你监视那男人的一举一动。给我把这件事做好。”

“你要我去人界？”

“你说呢？”

“他只是去寻找做神杖的素材。”尼克勒斯斜撇着嘴角。人界，那可是他最不想去的地方。

看着尼克勒斯一脸不太情愿的表情，雅麦斯明白了他的心思。二人的脾气如此相近，如果自己硬逼着他去做违背他意愿的事，恐怕很难再维持目前的关系，站在同一阵线了。

于是，雅麦斯抹去心中的不快，以较为平缓的语调对他说，“下次的比萨之行，记得盯紧点。”

“好，好。”

尼克勒斯知道逃不过，只好没精打采地答着。这应该就是谈话结束的信号了。他转过身，等了三秒，确定雅麦斯没话对他说了以后，大步迈开。预料外的话音却在这时传来——

“尼克勒斯。”

雅麦斯极慢地抬起头。脸上的怒容早已不复存在，英俊的面庞恢复平静，隐约带着一丝淡然。瞳孔深处有温柔的波动。这模样和他的性格还真是不相符。

一个急停，尼克勒斯转身回头，目光落在那张脸上，有些惊讶。“还有什么事？”

“虽然对你能守口如瓶不抱什么希望，但是刚才说的那些，最好不要告诉其他人，包括你的哥哥。”语气略带强制，但声音却是轻柔和低沉的。雅麦斯要求尼克勒斯替他保守秘密。因为那些事，别人不会懂。

静静地望着他好一会儿，尼克勒斯啧了一声，终于别扭地回答了，“我考虑考虑。”

“多谢。”雅麦斯似笑非笑。

尼克勒斯最后看了他一眼，果断地变身飞走了。

望着海龙远去的身姿，雅麦斯半蹲下身子，寂寞地坐在修剪成矮围墙形状的花卉旁。左腿弯曲，脚掌落地，右腿伸直，平摆于地，左臂搁在左膝，右臂伸向一端。手指抚过柔美雪白的栀子花。一片花瓣，如拇指大的小人儿，依偎在他宽厚的掌心。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈，这章的现有内容本来有很多是打算一笔带过的，比如雅某某的居住环境（←这货是龙族的高富帅啊！要房有房要车有车←车就是他自己←泥垢！）。笔者自个儿都没想到会进行如此细致的描写，真是醉了~我会告诉你（们）其实是为了日后雅某某和他的主人的日常生活片段打基础吗，虽然那些片段还在极其遥远遥远遥远遥远的远方飘着……
> 
> PS：火龙都是宅，海龙喜欢群P （←_←大雾）  
> PPS：龙族至亲至爱的人死去后，本人会有一定的几率心碎而死，这是个不很重要的设定，但还是请看客（们）记住吧。  
> PPPS：修饰性的词句貌似越来越啰嗦了，这病要改，要改……(￣_,￣ )  
> PPPPS：此章的栀子花暗示着某人，老读者应该都懂。咳咳，忍不住戳破了这一点的笔者好不厚道啊_(:з」∠)_


	51. 阿尔斐杰洛（32）

LXII

 

薄薄的晨曦透过窗棂和轻纱投照进来。朝晖清朗而又温和，但室内的气息却是甜腻和糜烂的。

微明的晨光洒落在床榻，勾勒出一幅糅合了激情与浪漫的画面。两具裸露的身体以无比融洽的姿态彼此交融，合为一体。男性的躯体刚硬强壮，宽肩窄臀；女性的身姿曼妙柔软，丰乳蜂腰，二者生动地互相交缠在一起，从各自的咽喉深处，发出时轻时重的闷哼和低吟。

“啊，啊……”

女人的手扶住男人矫健有力的腰身，毫不怜惜自身地使劲把他的躯干往下压。男人额角凝结的豆大汗珠顺着脸颊的线条滴下来，落在女人那宛如扇动的蝴蝶翼般微微打颤的纤长睫毛上，折射出晶莹剔透的炫目光彩。

“啊……苏洛……”

渗入耳畔的是卢奎莎愈发模糊的呻吟。苏洛低垂着头，凝视身下的女人，映入他迷离的灰绿色双眸里的熟悉脸庞，有着和平时圣女般的形象大相径庭的样貌。那张总是端着圣洁笑颜的绝美的脸蛋，在情欲的催动下，变得愈发艳丽动人起来。白皙的双颊晕染着樱红的色泽。顺着脖颈和锁骨的优美曲线往下看，白肌胜雪的平原猛然隆起两座傲人的双峰，绽放在高耸的峰顶的，是两朵含苞待放的玫瑰，娇嫩的形态和颜色不仅惹人怜爱，更是激起了一股忍不住想要啃噬的蹂躏的欲念。绝世的容貌，完美的身材，视野内的每一寸都是任他肆意侵占的领土，苏洛已经无法抑制内心的渴望。他低声地喘息着，在卢奎莎起起伏伏的呻吟和交合处撞击的律动的刺激下，他的欲望已经膨胀得犹如即将出鞘的利剑，又像即将喷发出火山口的炽热岩浆，完全一发不可收拾地暴涨出来。

粗鲁地加速着撞击的频率，苏洛的动作几近暴虐。嘴唇含住左边的玫瑰，轻轻舔舐抿咬的同时，用舌尖挑逗顶端；指缝夹住右边的玫瑰，掌心用力挤按的同时，指腹张驰有度地打着圈揉搓。老茧搓动肌肤的生硬摩擦感，和舌尖舔咬乳尖的湿润粘滑感一起袭向卢奎莎，带来抽搐般的阵阵酥麻。雪白的半球被苏洛尽情地控制着，霸占着，身下的吟叫愈发破碎急促，类似孩童幼细的呜咽声，刺激着他的感官，使他越来越亢奋。体内的冲刺战没有一秒的停歇和迟缓。

卢奎莎停滞在半空的双腿已经软得使不上一点力，就快要垂落下来的时候，被苏洛扛上了他的肩头，交叉在他颈后。解决了卢奎莎体力不支的问题，苏洛继续侵犯着那诱人得令他欲罢不能的胴体。

“嗯、啊……就是，啊——就是那里……！”

女人的身体在男人的掌控下不安分地扭动着，咽喉里不停地发出腻人的呻吟。感受着下体完全被温热湿滑的嫩肉壁包围后一抽一送的快感，男人的喘息也逐渐变得粗重。女人纤弱的手臂环上男人的脖子，指甲陷进他的肉，配合他撞击的韵律，不停地挺动下体。她的身子随男人晃动而晃动，一双美腿落在他肩头，跟着男人抽插的频率一颠一颠。她的脑袋，她的双乳，她浑身的每一块肉都像拨浪鼓般在床上摇摆。被汗水沁湿的散乱的秀发遮掩贴盖住她半边的娇靥，使她看起来更加美不胜收；通透的爱液溅落在她莹白的身体缓缓流下，更给她增添了几分性感。

平时的卢奎莎端庄得就像一名贵妇。而当她与男人交欢时，即使再兴奋再愉悦，她呈现在男人眼里的也绝不是荡妇的模样。即使身体在男人毫不留情的掠夺下几近散架，那双漫着水雾、隐约还蒙上了一层泪光的紫薇花般的美眸，仍然闪动着恬静而又脆弱的光芒。她含情脉脉地、犹如慈母般凝视着压住自己的男人的面庞。她楚楚可怜的模样和她半主动性的肢体诱导在她的演绎下是如此的相得益彰，真实逼人。虽然和卢奎莎相处了半个世纪有余的苏洛没理由不清楚，很多时候，她欲迎还拒的样子都是装出来的，他知道她最喜欢摆出半推半就的姿态来诱惑自己，然而苏洛就是舍不得停下冲刺的节奏，忍不住想要对她索取更多。他将她所有作假的表现统统视作她表露欲望的方式，有求必应地满足她，同时也满足自己。

只有当他骑跨在她的身上、将她固定于自己的双臂间，侵占着她全身每一处的肌肤，欣赏着她愈发剥离平日形象的面部表情的时候，他才感到她是完全属于自己的；也只有在与她独处的时候拥抱她、亲吻她、占据着她的时候，他才会蜕去他孤傲冷漠的外皮，目光显露出别人想象不到的温馨和深情。

全方位的碾压，磨合，筛动；多角度的摩擦，撞击，抽送。床上的男女忘我地绞在一起，紧紧地缠绕着，彼此的眼睛只容得下对方，彼此的身体只感受得到对方。窗外树上的鸟鸣声、商贩的叫卖声、马车轧过道路的声音，都被充斥在颅骨和鼓膜间的呻吟声、还有清脆的皮肉拍击声掩盖着。外界的一切仿佛都与他们再无关联，任何事都变得不重要了。

当然，海水再怎么激烈地疯涨也总有退潮的时候。女人不禁闭上双眼，等待高潮袭来的那一刻，面部的兴奋表情就快要突破临界点。可是，即将得到的满足却因男人突然僵住的动作戛然而止。

“嗯？苏洛，怎么停了？”

睁开的淡紫色眼睛，睫毛上还挂着一滴汗珠。卢奎莎仍未褪去潮红的脸畔充满了疑惑和惋惜，以探求的眼神凝视着不再抽动的苏洛。

“抱歉。”苏洛轻轻放下架在他肩头的卢奎莎的双腿，低哑的声音仍保留着沉迷于快感之中的丝丝兴奋，“我软了。”

“哎……？怎么能这样……”

卢奎莎带着一丝讶色的眼睛放大了，眉目中满是不舍。下身的入侵感在这一刻彻底消失。苏洛疲软下来的阳物已经滑出了她的体内。他看起来心不在焉。显然有什么事让他分了心，冲淡了他做爱的兴致。

“有魔力的气息在往这边靠近。如果我没感觉错，应该是——”

苏洛抽身离开了卢奎莎，冷冽的眸光射向了覆盖着轻薄纱帘的窗外。他果断地起身，去检查闯入自己感知范围的物体。那是一只披着机械外皮的鸽子，黑溜溜的小眼珠子左转右转，喉头发出咕咕咕的叫声，正停在窗户外，用它灰色的尖嘴啄着窗格。

“哎呀，就不能先射了再去看嘛。”

卢奎莎仰面躺着，整张脸孔都涂满了意犹未尽，委屈地嘟囔道。虽然一大清早就向苏洛索求了三次，已经相当满意了，但第四次被打断还是让她感到有些可惜。不过，从苏洛提及魔力的气息时，她那毫无一丝波澜的反应来看，她好像也早就感知到那股靠近的魔力了。

苏洛快速地套了条裤子，移步来到窗边，机械信鸽在窗户被打开后像是回到自己的鸟窝那般一点也不客气地飞了进来，停立在窗台，灰灰的脚爪上绑着张纸条。苏洛一眼就发现了它，将之取下，看完了纸条上的字，回过头。床上裸身仰躺着的女人的姿势仍然不变，酥胸如波浪般高低起伏。

“卢奎莎，一起去吗？”

“上面写着什么吗？”

“约我们到城北的树林见面。”

“哎，他可真会挑时候。”

翻了个身，仰望天花板的双眸视线投向了几步开外的苏洛。卢奎莎俯身躺卧的姿态极尽妖娆，一手护在胸前撑着床，一手托住下巴，白嫩修长的两条腿调皮地朝天勾起，前后踢踏，左右摆动。卢奎莎的表情无比轻松。机械鸟散发的魔力，几乎不用仔细分辨也知道是来源于谁的。

“你去吧，我想休息一下。”

“好。”苏洛走到床边，微微低下头，轻吻了她的额头。唇边浮现出一个无限温柔的笑容，细声细语地对她说，“应该不会太久。我去去就回。”然后开始穿衣服。

目睹着那具她所见过的最雄伟阳刚的躯体被层层衣物覆盖后，背向她孑然离去的孤影，卢奎莎忽然感到了一阵剔骨的冷意。她的身上还残留着苏洛印下的大小吻痕，以及他猛烈的冲击带给她的火一般炙热的体温，即使赤|裸地暴露在空气中，也不应该那么快就感到冷的。可不知为何，在看着苏洛渐渐离她而去的背影的那一刻，卢奎莎强烈地感受到，这股无名的寒意突然犹如涨潮的海水般疯狂地蔓延开来，要将她淹没。

“苏洛——”她忍不住张口呼唤了他。

“怎么？”正要转动门把的手放了下来，苏洛停步回头，询问的眼神里带着疑惑。

“我改主意了。”翻身坐起，迅速下床，卢奎莎打开衣橱，冰凉的手指划过一件件衣裙，对门口的男人挤出一个局促的笑，“等等我，马上就好。”

挑选了一条飘逸的桑蚕丝织成的薄荷色裙子穿上后，卢奎莎坐在梳妆镜前，认真地梳头，扑粉，描眉，抹胭脂，戴上项链和耳环。苏洛站在她的身后，迸发着浓烈情意的灰绿色眼睛透过镜子，深深地凝注着那副在他看来早已经完美得无可挑剔的容颜倒影。尽管他一直认为，以卢奎莎的姿色，素颜也很好看，不过每当卢奎莎端坐在镜子前专注地描绘妆容时，苏洛都超能耐得住性子，安静地待在一边等着她。梳妆整齐后，卢奎莎收拾好胭脂盒和首饰盒，伸手去摸摆在一边的黑色手提包。她笑盈盈地起身走向苏洛，挽起他的手，脸上羞答答的笑容，宛如情窦初开的少女。

 

LXIII

 

佛罗伦萨城北，阿尔斐杰洛正等在林子外，焦急的眼神带着期盼，朝南方远眺。

将魔力汇聚于眼部，增强视力，阿尔斐杰洛眺望着近在眼前的城市。红色调的屋顶，米黄色的砖墙，高度相仿的成群的民居中耸立着显眼的教堂、钟楼、歌剧院和皇宫。碧青的绿化带点缀在城内的每一处，强烈的色差，使红顶黄墙的建筑显得更加鲜艳夺目。远方天与地的交际线上，平缓的山丘连绵不绝，展开宽厚坚实的青灰色臂膀，环抱着这颗在亚平宁山脉盆地中冉冉升起的璀璨明珠。如此美丽而又繁华富庶的城市，那是阿尔斐杰洛的家乡，生养他的地方。在那里，他度过了不幸的童年时代，落魄的少年时代，最终在青年时代扬眉吐气。然而伴随着快乐和惬意的是更多的悲伤、痛楚以及泪与血。在故乡的人们眼里，他是通缉犯，被整个佛罗伦萨拒绝在外，半步也不得迈入。

离开这片故土已经三年有余，昔日认识他、知道他，或者听说过他的人们，可曾还记得自己？

达里奥能领导江河日下的「铁皇冠」重铸辉煌，与安东尼奥的势力决一雌雄吗？红枫叶剧院失去了王牌演员安杰洛后，前景会变得如何？还有……那个人。

阿尔斐杰洛的心顿时像被刀割一般的痛起来。好像周围随风轻摇的树木枝梢突然抽长了身姿，化作狰狞的钩爪，爬上他的躯体，狠狠地绞住他的心脏。阿尔斐杰洛胸部起伏不定，猛烈地用鼻子用嘴抽吸着，但是吸进的空气全都像冰一样冷，冻结了他的肺腔。

朱利亚诺过得好吗？

当这个问题如撞钟般敲响了他呆滞的大脑后，几乎是立即的，另一个声音便像炸开的焰火那般盖过了它：还没有忘记吗？

直到这一秒，阿尔斐杰洛才终于确定，自己竟然从没有真正割舍下那段感情。现在，他离佛罗伦萨如此之近，只要迈起脚步往前走，就能步入他熟悉的街巷，重温熟悉的景色。能不能找到答案，取决于他有没有那个勇气。在今天以前，想知道朱利亚诺过得好不好只是个朦胧的、隐约的、始终不被他正视的想法。可是现在，阿尔斐杰洛再也骗不了自己了。那是一直被封印在脑中一隅、还强行上了锁的真实心意。

苦思着这些或许永远也找不到答案的问题很久，阿尔斐杰洛也觉得无意义。无声地叹了口气，他慢慢地收回远望的视线，散开堆积在眼球的魔力，挑了块干净的草皮坐下来，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

在孤寂和伤感中枯等着……

没有细算时间过去了多久，突然，他偏过头，站了起来。两股熟悉的魔力流进入他的感知，其主人的身形在随后的半分钟里越来越清晰，最终，完整比例的一男一女的身姿站在了他的面前。

阿尔斐杰洛看着苏洛。说起来真奇怪，记忆中的某双黑曜石般深邃的眼瞳，在见到眼前的这双灰绿色眸子的那一刻，居然消散得无影无踪，好似从来都不曾存在。在他凝视苏洛的眼神里，藏着某种旁人不易觉察的情感。阿尔斐杰洛不由得跨前两步，迎向苏洛，可是二人中间朝他主动走来的人却是卢奎莎。

“你的小鸟。”

伸手向前，灰色的机械信鸽安稳地停立于她的右手肘。卢奎莎将阿尔斐杰洛别致的通讯工具交还给了他。

阿尔斐杰洛拿回机械信鸽后，解除了赐给它的魔力，把这只负责联络的鸟儿收了起来。

“真是不好意思，突然把你们叫出来。怪只怪我……不能进城。”他的语调和他的表情一样都有些苦涩。

其实在收到信鸽带来的讯息后，对于阿尔斐杰洛只能等候在远离城市的郊外的原因，苏洛和卢奎莎早就心照不宣地理解了。区别在于苏洛选择保持沉默，卢奎莎却笑着打圆场。

“没什么值得放在心上的哟。我当年也跟丧家之犬一样，背井离乡地在外头游荡了很久才回来。”

“是吗？”阿尔斐杰洛打量她。

“啊拉，一点都不把人家的事放在心上呢。”卢奎莎娇嗔道，“一把火烧光自己的家，这样的事，我记得跟你说过的吧？”好像很无所谓的样子耸了耸酥肩，她轻松的语调仿佛说的是发生在别人身上的一个小故事，“着了那么大的火就我一个人还活着一定会引起怀疑的啦，我可不想被当成纵火犯，抓到牢里等着处死，就漂泊在外等了三十多年，等城里的亲戚搬的搬，死的死，全部清干净了以后，才重新回到佛罗伦萨生活。当然，那些年幸亏苏洛一直陪着我。”她瞅瞅苏洛，又朝阿尔斐杰洛亲昵地笑笑，“所以你啊，不要垂头丧气的。相信我，时间能磨灭一切。不过也算你运气好，我跟苏洛本来打算过两个月去威尼斯散散心呢，顺便在那儿住一阵子。”

“你们经常换地方住吗？”阿尔斐杰洛听完她说的，提出他最在意的问题。

“差不多哦。一年也就三四个月的时间会待在佛罗伦萨。”

卢奎莎微笑着解释后，阿尔斐杰洛稍稍沉默了。在这短暂的对话空白，苏洛的询问声响了起来。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你怎么会出现在这儿？”为了打消他心里的不安，苏洛又换了个词，“来人界？”

阿尔斐杰洛望向他，“龙王大人同意我下界寻找杖身和杖芯材料的请求，给了我两个星期的自由活动时间。我是来请你……还有卢奎莎帮忙的。”

回答的时候他一直都看着苏洛，仿佛潜意识里认定和自己交谈的人只有苏洛一个。差点无视了勾着他手的女人。直到这段话快要说完才把目光投注给卢奎莎。

“你也要打造神杖吗？”卢奎莎审视着他，不是出于质疑，而是带着某种确认想法的好奇心。脸上的笑容依旧透露着亲切感。

“对，”他又把视线投给苏洛，“你们有什么好建议？”

“这个问题你算问对人了。”卢奎莎边说边看了看身旁的男人，脸色挂上了自豪，“苏洛可是用近一个世纪的时间走遍了整个欧洲大陆呢，连非洲和亚洲的一部分都去过。问他保准没错。”

阿尔斐杰洛的眼神立刻流露出欣喜。三人都知道接下来的问题可不是一时半会儿就能解决的，于是找了块林间的空地，坐下来慢慢讨论。

“龙术士目前拥有神杖的也就两个。并不算什么潮流。”卢奎莎说，“你怎么突然起了这份心思？”

阿尔斐杰洛知道她说的两个人是谁。“当然是为了战斗。”他简洁明了地回答卢奎莎后，作回忆状，“白罗加的神杖杖身用的是白桦木，他跟我提过。”

一说起白罗加，苏洛的嘴角不自然地抽搐了一下。眼尖的阿尔斐杰洛看到了他神情的变化，后悔不该随随便便就提到白罗加。可是话已出口，收不回来，只能等待对方的回答。他没有注意到的是，卢奎莎始终在微笑的脸颊也稍稍发僵了片刻。

调节好情绪的苏洛，仿佛戴上了一张冷淡的面具。他用低沉的声音说，“古老的白桦木的确是杖身材质的不二选择。据说还有驱除恶灵的功效。”

阿尔斐杰洛理解般的点点头，“那么耶莲娜……”他看着紧挨着苏洛的女人，“卢奎莎，你认识她么？”

“从无来往。不要以为都是女人就一定会成为好姐妹。”卢奎莎诚实地说，用手压住被风吹得拂动起来的裙子，“而且她当龙术士比你早不了几年，我想认识她也没机会。”

阿尔斐杰洛略略挑了挑眉，却没有兴趣追问。在短时间的沉默中，他不禁想道，自己求助的这两个人都没打造过神杖，看起来也毫无这方面的意愿。既然如此，也就没有所谓的经验之谈。“究竟什么木头最适合做杖身？”他看着二人的眼神有些迷惑。

郊外的风很大。一小粒细砂被迅疾的风吹起，贴在卢奎莎左眼角附近的皮肤上。苏洛伸手替她拂去，又把缠在她头发末端的一小截断草拿开，扔往一边。他的目光全都给了卢奎莎，但他的话声却是对着阿尔斐杰洛说的。“不同的木头会带给神杖不同的属性。”一边帮卢奎莎整理她的秀发和衣裙一边说。

他的话吊起了阿尔斐杰洛的兴趣，使他带着求解的眼神看过来。

而后，苏洛给阿尔斐杰洛列出了不胜枚举的例子。象征着海洋之力，并有卓越的吸收病痛作用的岑树；象征着刑罚、磨难和厄运的，据说还能避雷的接骨木；象征着智慧和知识的榛树；象征着生命和圣洁的冬青；象征着死亡和破坏的紫衫。此外还有赤杨，白蜡，山茱萸，花楸，月桂树，杏树，无花果树，山楂，松树，柳树等……不过都被阿尔斐杰洛一一否决了。没什么原因，他只是觉得尽管苏洛列举了很多，可却没一个让他产生想要去探知和获取的欲望。这也许就是白罗加当年教给他初步的魔杖打造知识的时候告诉他的，当最合适的材料出现时，会油然升起一种“这就是我想要的那个东西”的感觉吧。而现在，阿尔斐杰洛暂时还没有那种感觉。

“其实没必要搞得太麻烦，只要实用就好。”苏洛对阿尔斐杰洛说，“民间的巫术和迷信往往并不可信。材料是次要的，你能储存进去的魔力的多少才是关键。只要术者的力量够强，哪怕用最普通的木材也没问题。”他指了指三人视野可及的远处的一棵杨树。“硬度完全可以用血咒弥补。”

阿尔斐杰洛点了点头，非常认同苏洛的见解。魔力才是一切的根本。奥诺马伊斯经常念叨。诸如“我就要这棵杨树”之类的话，差点就要脱口而出。

“阿尔斐杰洛，我建议你用橡木吧。”苏洛的表情很诚恳。

“橡树的木头吗？”

“对。传说橡树的掌管者是宙斯，赫拉克勒斯和北欧神话的雷神托尔。材质坚硬，树冠宽大，是长寿、强悍、骄傲和胜利的象征。虽然依我看，那些都只是生拼硬凑上去的寓意，不过仔细想想还是挺符合你的。”苏洛中肯地说。

思虑片刻后，阿尔斐杰洛当即拍板，“就选橡木。”

“杖木的问题解决了。不过杖芯的材料才是真正麻烦的。”卢奎莎竖起食指晃了晃。

其实龙身上的宝贝倒是不少，随便抽一根神经，或剥一块鳞片，都能做神杖内里。可一想到自己的从者是那个尼克勒斯……阿尔斐杰洛就深深地感到一股有心无力的挫败感。

“你喜欢地上爬的，水里游的，还是天上飞的？”苏洛直截了当地问他。

阿尔斐杰洛皱皱眉毛，抿抿嘴巴。白罗加选择的枕芯材料来自于一条黄金蟒蛇。那么我至少不能输给他。

“我比较中意天上飞的。”

听到阿尔斐杰洛的回答，苏洛心思一动，马上说，“稀有鸟类的尾羽是不错的选择。越稀有，储存魔力就越简易。当然实际操作还是术者的本事说了算。”他建议道，“你看鹰的尾羽如何？”

“鹰啊……”阿尔斐杰洛抬头低吟。没来由的，他忽然想起了那只不畏艰险、飞越卡塔特山的雄鹰。“确实很衬我。”

“白尾雕？”苏洛在脑中筛选他知道的鹰的种类，一个个罗列出来，并附上简要的说明。“飞行的能手。既雄美又凶猛。全身覆盖着比骨架还要重的羽毛。相当好找。可以去中西伯利亚高原寻觅它们的踪迹。”

“不行。太普通了。”阿尔斐杰洛轻巧地驳回。

“金雕？广为人知的大型猛禽，极擅狩猎。”

“和前面那个没差。”

苏洛又列举了十几种，可是阿尔斐杰洛一直摇头。探讨不出结果的谈话让卢奎莎不禁哈欠连连，眼泪水都要流出来了。“这真是比女人选衣服还要头疼呢。”她擦了擦眼睛说。

“我曾经在东欧见到过一种体型硕大的雕。”苏洛继续说着，他款款而谈的语气和表情并没有因为阿尔斐杰洛的挑剔而有半分怠慢，“这种鹰多半栖息在海岸和河谷地带。远看像虎，近看是鹰。长着黄色的特大鸟喙，尾羽比一般的鹰看起来要多。叫声深沉嘶哑，如同猛虎的狂啸。爪子刚劲强健，眼眸锐利发光，身躯威猛有力。无论凌腾高空，亦或是停歇于枝头，都显得气度不凡，堪称雕中的王者。不过因为体型过大，飞行的时候有些笨重，可能是唯一的缺陷吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛了然地点点头，然后坚决地说，“不要笨重的。”

“太难伺候了吧！”卢奎莎娇声抱怨道，转头对着苏洛，“用不着描述得那样细致呀……最后那句话你就不该说的。”

苏洛毫不在意被否决掉的所有提议，轻松地翻过它们就像翻过一面书页，“我还知道一种。约一个世纪前我曾游历过西亚，那时候我和你还不认识。”他先看着卢奎莎，然后把视线转回阿尔斐杰洛。好像一说起过去的旅程，他的脸上就情不自禁地流露出回味的表情，“那里有一片像海洋般宽广的湖泊。湖水很咸，当地人称之为哈扎尔海。不过我和许普斯绕着岸边飞了一圈，没发现它跟外面的大海有联系，所以我认为那应该是个湖。在那片湖泊的南方高原上，生长着一种雕，极其稀有。这种鸟栖息于高海拔的河谷，尾羽就像一条玉带，漂亮至极。叫声非常响亮，几英里外都能听见它的高唳。捕捉猎物的时候极有耐心，有时会一动不动地等上一两个小时。我观察过它怎样捕食。不过……”说到这里，他忽然停下来，瞧着阿尔斐杰洛，“你不会嫌它们太聒噪吧？”

“不会啊。很有威慑力。”阿尔斐杰洛的兴趣浓了起来，“这雕叫什么？”

“我不清楚。但我知道上哪儿能找到它们。”

低头想了一会儿，紫眸中的目光越来越鲜明，最终，阿尔斐杰洛肯定地向二人点点头。

“这算敲定了吗？”卢奎莎紧张地耸着两肩，询问声轻微得恍如身处在梦境。

“杖身用橡木，杖芯用玉带雕。”阿尔斐杰洛确定无疑地回答，还自说自话地给它编了个名字。

“太好了！”

卢奎莎略微耸起的肩膀放松下来。不仅是她，应该说三个人都松了一口气。他们拍打掉身上的杂草和尘土站起来。

“苏洛，一起去吗？”阿尔斐杰洛凝注着他的视线跳跃到卢奎莎身上，“把苏洛借给我两周，没意见吧？”

卢奎莎用指尖抵着下巴，想说些什么，但还没来得及张口，就被打断了。

蓝光在苏洛的后颈乍起又消失。从魔法阵中破空而出的海龙幻化出高大壮实的人类男子的身形。苍蓝的发丝张扬地立在头上，一双蓝眸紧眯着对准阿尔斐杰洛，“你为什么不一个人去？”

许普斯的出现令人倍感意外，尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛还是试图稳定住情绪，回答他，“没有你的主人带路，我找不到那个地方。”

“我陪他去。没什么要紧的。”这回是苏洛没等许普斯回答，及时插了一句。语调中有缓和气氛的意味。

但是许普斯却对主人的调解充耳不闻，“龙术士之间不许私交过甚。首席更要以身作则。这是身为龙术士的你必须遵守的铁律。”

听到这些话，阿尔斐杰洛蓦地抬起眸子。许普斯冷冰冰的警告无疑激起了他的不满。

在这里就有个活生生的反例，他想。可是拿卢奎莎驳斥许普斯，等于是给苏洛难堪。阿尔斐杰洛不得不放弃这个念头，但也不能就这么任凭许普斯欺压到自己头上。想起这头海龙当初在敌人的领地外对自己的一连串逼问，再看看他如今咄咄逼人的架势，阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己无需再忍。

“许普斯，我不记得我有得罪过你吧？为什么最近老是针对我。”

他注意到了。苏洛眸光一闪，眼中的神采暗淡了少许。

而阿尔斐杰洛的反问，立刻让许普斯原本淡漠的面容刹那间凌厉起来，“你说我在针对你？”说话的语调带着十足十的怒意。

“难道你没有吗？这会儿就是个现成的例子！”阿尔斐杰洛的脸色也变得难看了。

不合时宜的邪笑浮现在卢奎莎脸畔。她好整以暇地看着阿尔斐杰洛和许普斯互相瞪视，彼此的眼睛里都装着此刻最嫌恶的那个身影。

苏洛站到二人之间，平稳得看不出一丝表情的面孔对着从者，“许普斯，你不如回卡塔特吧。”

瞬间怔大了眼睛，许普斯不由得皱皱眉，不可思议地看着说出这番话的主人。

苏洛继续平稳地说，“你好一阵子没回去了。一直待在人界，见不到自己的族人，对你而言也很煎熬吧？”

许普斯的神色不断变化，诡谲莫测，犹如乌云重重压在天边、随时可能降雨的阴天的前奏。他微张着嘴，但不说话。阿尔斐杰洛也不说话。顿时静下来的周围，静得只听得见风刮过树叶簌簌作响的声音。

眉头抽搐了两下，许普斯的怒容逐渐恢复成平常的状态，冷淡得甚至严酷。

他就这么保持着令人不安的沉默，再也没有朝那个被主人隔断在另一端的红金色头发的男人看一眼，走出很远一段距离，变成龙形飞上了天。

许普斯起飞的剧风刮倒了最近的两棵树，吹乱了苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛的头发，还险些把卢奎莎的裙子掀起来。一道携带着浑厚雾气的结界迅速出现，足有几百米之高，将海龙突兀变身的场面完全遮蔽了。

待到许普斯飞翔的捷影远远超出凡人的视力所能目测的范围，苏洛才放心地收起结界。

“不要紧吧，苏洛？”带着歉意的声音飘到他耳畔，“我真不该和许普斯拌嘴。”对于气走了他的从者，阿尔斐杰洛感到有些过意不去。

“没事。”苏洛摇了摇头，起伏的心海却一时难以平复。

上周，他和卢奎莎、吉芙纳在敌人城堡外的山脚等到了平安无事地从敌穴出来的阿尔斐杰洛，许普斯当时对他进行了严厉的盘问，从那件事苏洛就看出来，自己的从者和阿尔斐杰洛的关系莫名其妙地不睦了起来。事实上，在苏洛随阿尔斐杰洛回卡塔特报告战况、被龙王提前送下山回到佛罗伦萨以后，许普斯就私下告诫过苏洛，要他和阿尔斐杰洛少来往。可是这次，阿尔斐杰洛的求助，苏洛也不能轻易推脱。为了避免许普斯和阿尔斐杰洛再发生不愉快的冲突，他只能遣散从者。

“明天一早再启程也不迟。”一句话岔开话题，苏洛语气淡淡地说着带有决策性质的话，以掩饰前不久的气氛尴尬。接收到阿尔斐杰洛点头默认的信号后，他把头偏向卢奎莎，“你去吗？”

卢奎莎的家虽然在佛罗伦萨，但实际情况正如她之前对阿尔斐杰洛说的，她每年至少有一半以上的时间会扔下针线，和苏洛四处漂泊。苏洛酷爱旅行，游历广泛，饱览三洲大陆。在他的前半生，他长期处于四海为家，浪迹天涯的状态。卢奎莎知道向往着无拘无束、自由自在的生活的苏洛，不喜欢被长时间限制在一方之地，也愿意放弃服装店的稳定经营，陪他走南闯北。但是近一阶段，她恐怕要一直待在佛罗伦萨了。

“我也想和你们一起去的，可是苏洛，你也知道，前天加富尔伯爵夫人给我下了一张订单。她最近和丈夫发生了点小矛盾，为了重新点燃伯爵对她的热情，要我给她做七套情趣内衣。我本来是打算用一个月的时间赶制出来，再和你到威尼斯去的。现在，寻找老鹰的尾羽和赶制内衣，二者我只能选择一个。我恐怕没法跟你们去了。”抹着嫩粉色口红的嘴唇噘起淡淡的微笑，但是语调中却时刻透露着无法陪同二人的遗憾。卢奎莎摆出撒娇的姿态踮着脚尖，握拳摩挲着苏洛锁骨处的衣领，嗲声嗲气地附上他的耳朵，“未来的几周我可要忙死了呢。”

意外的，苏洛对卢奎莎故作娇羞的索爱姿态没有任何表示。他若有所思地沉着脸，视线透过卢奎莎抵着他鼻尖的头顶，看向前方的树林。

凝望着那对男女的眼神渐渐变得迷离起来，阿尔斐杰洛像是要剥开这暧昧的、让他不舒服的气氛似的，说道，“那就明天动身吧。先去西亚采集雕的尾羽。橡树比较好找，放第二个。”而后，话锋突然一转，“不过，我也不能轻易放你回去。苏洛，你得留下。”

苏洛和卢奎莎同时疑惑地望着他。

阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角牵起一个满怀着期待的笑靥，“好不容易下界一次，不跟你比试比试我怎么能甘心？”

“是要和我比剑吗？”苏洛眼神一动，马上就理解了。

“是啊，你意下如何？上回在锡耶纳已经让你逃过一次了。现在，我正式向你提出挑战。”

“不管我答不答应，你都不会放弃的对吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛带着自信和雀跃的笑意对他点点头。

“好，我接受你的挑战。”苏洛朗声应了下来。

“嗯……不过没有剑是个问题啊。”挑战者的嘀咕声忽然变得苦涩了。

苏洛平时外出时，几乎是剑不离身。但是今天早上出门，是来找阿尔斐杰洛的，所以并没有带上。虽说是一时兴起的提议，但是两人都没带剑，对决要怎么进行呢？

不过这样的小问题，是难不倒苏洛的。

右手置于腹前，作出握着什么的姿势。掌心里的虚无在下一秒被填充起来，由凝聚的魔力勾勒出一把具有形态的剑。苏洛将魔力高度压缩，形成一柄长度约莫一米的银色魔力剑。实体的魔力冲击着大气，响起阵阵气劲声。

“你也能吧？”他对阿尔斐杰洛说。

“啊，应该不难。”

紫罗兰色的眼睛微眯起来，好像对苏洛娴熟的手法非常佩服似的弯起一个弧度。然后，他照着苏洛的样子开始聚集周身的魔力。耀眼而夺目的银色光芒在他的右掌绽放出膨大的力量。魔力被急剧压缩成密度超过钢铁的固态，当发出与空气壁碰撞的声响并显现出颜色时，就证明他成功了。原本没有形状的魔力显出银白色实体，向上向下拉长，有剑格，剑茎和剑身，就像任何一把剑那样普通而又特殊。

“来吧，苏洛！”

苏洛沉静地直视着迎风而笑的阿尔斐杰洛。内心的惊讶已远不如表面那般平缓。

每逢到了忘带随身武器的时候，苏洛都会用魔力创造出具有实实在在的物理干涉力的剑，代替真剑保卫自己。虽说这只是“魔力同调”的初级表现，但是一个多世纪的磨练，造就了他纯熟的手法。即使是到他这个级别的龙术士，最初几次的试验都是不怎么成功的。他刚才问阿尔斐杰洛是不是也能做到，多少抱着些戏谑的心态。他都已经做好要制造两把魔力剑的准备了。真没想到，阿尔斐杰洛竟然一学就通。真是个永远都不可小视的家伙。

“干得漂亮啊。”苏洛微微地笑了。

在印象中，苏洛不常对自己笑。甚至可说是几乎从来不笑。阿尔斐杰洛不禁因那抹浅笑振奋了精神。他喜悦的心情好像传达到了手中的剑。筑成银剑的魔力和周围的大气撞出澎湃的闷响。

“我要攻过来了！不要像你我初次交手的时候那样放水哦。”

屏蔽现场的空间结界和保护外界的防御结界架立起来的一瞬间，两道同样手持魔力银剑的身影，一同朝对方迈进。

——短兵相接！

身前，交击在一起的魔力剑鸣叫着沉重的气劲声响。可那对卢奎莎没什么吸引力。

将激情四射的对战场地留给两个男人。卢奎莎把一缕被吹散的刘海捋到耳后，轻盈地转身离开，决定再回家睡一会儿。

空间结界把阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛的战斗与有可能经过这里的外人隔绝开来。在结界内，酣畅淋漓的对决正进行着。

明明只是两把被制造出来的假剑的交锋，但是随之而来的仿佛要破坏一切的强大气流，又是怎么回事呢？

挥动银剑带来的气压，扫荡了脚边的草屑，切碎了脚下的大地。林子里，较细的树木直接被生生割断枝干，甚至连根拔起，较粗壮的大树虽没有遭此毒手，却也被狂乱的风折磨得神经质地呜鸣。

周围的植被和地貌被破坏、被践踏、被掀翻都是由于那阵狂躁的风。风暴不顾一切地狂涌，肆虐在林间的空地。而风暴的中心，正是持剑的二人。

巨大的气旋由剑身向外溢出，剑与剑每相触一次，都会卷起一阵强劲的旋风。这是因为剑是由魔力创造出来的。两把剑互相挥砍击打，就等于两团魔力在碰撞。魔力碰撞的冲击波在一瞬间释放出来，化作势不可挡的剧风，冲刮着周围的一切。所以，仅凭两个人的白刃战，就有可能毁掉整片树林。这也就是为什么他们要在对决前除了开启空间结界外，还必须架起防御结界。

不过互相对峙的双方却完全不受冲击波的影响，持续着剑术的竞技。猛烈地吹散了头发和衣饰的剧风在二人看来不过是蚊蝇扇动翅膀的微风。二十，三十，五十，一百……五百……数不清的回合过去了，两人仍没有停下的意向。时间犹如白驹过隙，就这么一点一点地流逝了。

待到体力、耐力和持久力都被彻底消耗干净后，阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛终于心满意足地同时罢手，收起构筑银剑的魔力，仰倒在连一根杂草都不见踪影的、犹如泥床一般的干燥土地上，舒畅地望着天。

手脚已经酸得不听使唤，阿尔斐杰洛的心情却是极好。“我们打了多久？”汗珠顺着额头和颈脖滑下，他缓缓地抬起手，擦了一把，转过脸对着平躺在一旁的苏洛。

“我没细算，但至少有五个小时。”太阳的位置改变了，阳光投射在地面的影子角度也改变了。观星识天是野外生存的基本技能。苏洛在这方面是行家。他仰望天空，任由激烈的呼吸自然平复。原先鼓起的肌肉慢慢放松，线条逐渐趋于柔和。精壮的胸膛如风浪不断的海面般跌宕起伏。

“真畅快啊。”把脸对着天，看着苏洛也在看的那片蔚蓝。结界因战斗的结束而解除，被雾气遮住的天空恢复原貌。阿尔斐杰洛和身边的人仰望着同一片蓝天。

“士别三日当真令人刮目相看，今后再想赢你怕是很难了。”苏洛坦然地说。

“我在山上没事的时候就找守护者陪我切磋。没有一个漏网之鱼。全都被我折腾得很惨。”

“果然啊，要有对手才能不断地进步。”

阿尔斐杰洛活动了一下四肢，把双手枕在脑后，更舒服地躺着，“我记得当年在安东尼奥包下的那个妓院跟你对上，你说我只会一味劈砍，淘气又胡来。”

苏洛看着他，眼神略带惊讶。

“不过，我可不是记你的仇才说这些。”不希望苏洛误会，阿尔斐杰洛赶紧坐起身，小心翼翼地解释，“是你的每句话我都印象深刻。”

苏洛也坐了起来，“你现在不仅仅只是快了。不但速度长进了不少，力量和技巧更是远胜当年。”

“剑术如此精湛的你，给予了我如此高的评价，真是我的殊荣啊。我就不客气地收下了。”阿尔斐杰洛笑得无比爽朗，还带着甜蜜。

苏洛也微笑起来。那是将面前的人视为战友的一种独具默契的笑。

结界默然消失，摇曳的树木重新点缀着四周，但是绿影重重的此处，却少了最靓丽的一抹颜色。

“卢奎莎好像走了啊。”阿尔斐杰洛看了看无人的周围。

“她对刀光剑影向来没什么兴趣。”苏洛淡淡地回答。

卢奎莎不在，吉芙纳根本没现身，许普斯也走了。没人会来打扰。阿尔斐杰洛突然萌生出一种求知的欲望。在好不容易和苏洛取得独处机会的这个时候——

不是关于神杖的知识，也不是跟比试相关。不是任何事。

“苏洛，跟我说说你和卢奎莎是怎么认识的吧。”阿尔斐杰洛的话语从他开阖的唇齿间轻率地漏了出来。

坐在身边的苏洛一声不吭。眼睑低垂，灰绿色的眸子里隐着一抹晦涩不明的暗影。直到阿尔斐杰洛几乎在心里认定没戏，他才侧过脸，递去凝望的视线。

“为什么想起问这个？”

显示在阿尔斐杰洛脸上的表情，是带着浓情蜜意的含蓄表情。他微微笑着，“我们三个是同伴吧，一起经历了生死之战。而且我的事你们俩都知道。”

收回目光，苏洛低下头，黑炭般的发丝从两颊垂下，额前的阴影将他的思绪掩饰起来。片刻后，干脆阖上双眼，以沉默作为应答。

他听见对方轻声唤了他的名字。

“苏洛，”阿尔斐杰洛的声音无比朦胧，“我和你，还有卢奎莎……我们三个，一定能做永远的朋友吧？”

“或许吧。”虽然睁开了眼睛，回答的语气却不甚在意，很是敷衍。

阿尔斐杰洛眼底，那朵妖艳的紫罗兰正在枯萎。他天赐的容颜黯淡下来，犹如一轮在命运前徒劳挣扎的残阳，不仅就要日薄西山，还被层叠的乌云遮蔽了满身的光华。大概是体察到苏洛有什么难言之隐，又或许是自省般地意识到自己的这些话过于唐突，阿尔斐杰洛收回直视他的目光，将视角转向远处一棵断了一截的树，眼神眷眷而又忧伤。

“其实还有一个原因……”半分钟后，他说。

苏洛没有接话，阿尔斐杰洛也不再介意。

“当初我愿意跟你们走的一个很大的原因，在于你。”嘴角扬了扬，阿尔斐杰洛突然轻笑了起来，“不自觉地，总想了解你更多一点。”话至此处，笑容中添上了一丝酸苦。他回头朝苏洛望去一眼，过了几秒，又逃避般的把视线移开了。

苏洛带着惊讶的脸庞不知为何，忽然升起了一重雾霾。他的眼神茫然游离，眸中的光芒阴阳难测。怔松片刻后，终于回望着阿尔斐杰洛。但是后者恰巧偏过了头。苏洛错过了一窥他眸中情丝的时机。

视线里看到的，是阿尔斐杰洛的侧脸。他的面颊好像打上了一层柔光，带着真诚、迷茫而又怅然的情绪，看不太真切。红枫叶剧院的看台，深夜漫着雾气的街道，萨尔瓦托莱血与火的宅邸……恍然间，苏洛突然觉得，自己应该告诉他。

于是，完全超出阿尔斐杰洛预料的，始终拒绝着他的苏洛竟然将紧闭的心扉的大门敞开了。

“那是一个雨后初晴的黄昏，1147年的盛夏，勃艮第的小镇艾克斯，我初次见到她。影影绰绰的薰衣草在红得仿佛要烧起来的远方天际线上迎风飘舞，浓烈的色彩装饰着绿意盎然的山谷和原野。她穿着淡绿的蓬蓬裙，缎带束腰，宽大的裙摆拖曳在地，轻晃着朝我走来，经过我的身边，走入幽静的小巷。俏丽甜美的笑容绽放在她淡妆修饰的脸畔。一头枣红色长发打着卷披落腰间，眸子里盛开着紫薇花。”

阿尔斐杰洛转过眼来，有些诧异地看着苏洛，思绪完全怔住了。

回忆让苏洛硬朗的脸庞多了丝柔和，嘴角有抹淡笑，笑容带着怀念，连话语也变得轻柔。阿尔斐杰洛呆呆地看着苏洛的侧颜。他变换的心意，让阿尔斐杰洛觉得非常意外。在苏洛诗情画意的描述下，阿尔斐杰洛不禁浮想联翩，仿佛有一幅美得动人心弦的油画展现在他眼前。也许连苏洛自己都没有想到，回忆过去的感觉竟是如此良好。

一路走来，光阴似箭。结识卢奎莎，早已是尘封于记忆的黑匣子里的陈年旧事了。苏洛经历过的事，遇到过的人，多得连他自己都理不清，就像叠了一件又一件衣服的大箱子，越底下的越旧，越难以追念。半个多世纪前的那个普通的黄昏，原本早就该抛进记忆的长河里，成为消失不见的潮汐。但是苏洛却清楚地记得每一个细节，每一个画面。在能被记住的有限的过往，与卢奎莎初相遇的那一幕始终都没有被累积叠加的记忆大箱所磨灭，仍然静悄悄地安躺在脑海深处最柔软的那个地方。

缓缓诉说往事的时候，苏洛连眼皮都没抬一下，始终出神地凝视着脚边的空旷地面。但他的声音，和他的表情，完全吸走了阿尔斐杰洛所有的神志。

“不过，最开始吸引我的并不是她的美貌，”苏洛坦承地说，“我会注意到她是她携带着魔力。微弱得无法和现在同日而语，但在当时，那股魔力让完全我困惑了。我在外飘零流浪了许多年，遇到的术士也算不少，但和拥有那种质量的魔力的人相遇还是第一次。她的魔力波动，既含蓄又深邃，像静止的溪流缓慢而轻快地跳跃，又隐隐透着一丝深海的狂躁、多变和不安分。当时的我在一接触到她的魔力就确定了，那应该是具有成为龙术士资格的证明。”

娓娓不绝的话声顿了一下，苏洛眉头轻皱，像在思考着什么。阿尔斐杰洛不忍打断他的思路，安静地等他继续。

“那一年，卢奎莎已经离家四年，过着居无定所的动荡生活。”他续上话，“不管在何处漂泊，她似乎总能得到他人的接济。或许是她的长相过于楚楚动人，又或许是她编造的身世唤起了人们对弱者的同情心，这也就是女人、尤其是漂亮女人的优势吧。但在我的眼里，她的美丽还及不上小镇的一半。”苏洛没有否认这点，“让我想要停留的是艾克斯的风景。那是座雅致休闲的小城镇，不禁使我升起了在那儿住一阵子的念头，而非像以往那般，每来到一个城镇就只是经过。”他略略苦笑了下，然后又说，“碰巧，我临时借寄的住处就在卢奎莎隔壁。她被收留在一个中产阶级的家庭里。家主是一个年逾五十的鳏夫，膝下有两个成年的儿子。这个年轻貌美的、自称被火灾夺走了家人的无依无靠的孤女，很容易就博得了三个男人的同情，寄宿在他们家中。”他缓和了唇边的弧度，笑容恢复柔和。“二十三岁的哥哥和十九岁的弟弟都倾心于她。整条街的人都知道。面对热情似火的两个青年竞赛般的猛烈求爱，她没有选择，没有表态，从不接受，但也从不拒绝。她只是陪他们玩。”

阿尔斐杰洛身体往后仰倒，手肘也往后伸展，撑在地上保持重心。他发现这样看不见身体前倾、弓着背、两臂搁在腿上的苏洛的脸庞，便调整坐姿，把身子往前挪了挪，背脊挺直坐着。观察的目光不着痕迹地斜下，投注在苏洛凝视着地面的脸上，偷看他的神情变化。苏洛的面容平淡如波，带着他特有的孤傲气质，嘴角的浅笑丝毫不见衰减，反而加深了少许。阿尔斐杰洛看清楚了，突然为他感到一丝忧心。

他知道吗，那对兄弟对卢奎莎而言只不过是后备计划。她玩弄二者于她的股掌间，让他们因得不到她而辗转反侧，难以释怀，延长迷恋的期限，一厢情愿地奢望有一天她会选择其一，托付终生。高明的女人！阿尔斐杰洛的内心突然涌起了一阵愤愤不平，不是对自己，是对苏洛。但是这些话，他无法说出口。关键是，苏洛明不明白？

眼神还是很柔和，苏洛依旧轻声低语着，“她几乎每天都和那对兄弟在一起，打球，抓昆虫，捉迷藏，放烟火，乐此不疲地玩着任何能制造出噪音的游戏，丝毫不顾旁人的眼光。她尤其喜欢提着裙摆奔跑在巷子里，让两个男人追她，抓她。抓住她了，她会特别开心，笑声犹如能蛊惑人心的琴音。我本打算住两个月，但事实上我只忍受了三周。这群聒噪的邻居让我感到烦躁，我决定提前搬走。”虽然正说到厌恶卢奎莎的部分，可是苏洛的口吻却带上了一丝阿尔斐杰洛听得出来的宠溺。“那天，我在屋里收拾行装，打算第二天就离开艾克斯，而窗外的嬉闹声果真如期而至。我看着那两个一直追逐着她脚步的男人，心想，她迟早会答应其中的一个吧。但是事情并没有照我预料的发展。就在那天傍晚，她突然叩响了我的房门。”

阿尔斐杰洛一手托腮，凝神听着。

“‘我为这些天的搅扰向您致以最真挚的歉意。请让我为您做点什么吧，先生。’这是她在微笑着打招呼后对我说的第一句话。我当然拒绝了。”苏洛耸肩笑了笑。虽然他学不来卢奎莎的口吻，但阿尔斐杰洛可以想象。“不过在这世上，显然有这样一种人，”苏洛继续说道，“他们听完你的拒绝，会依然做她决定做的事。‘我坚持，先生。’她说，然后猫着身子，像是回到自己的家一样进了我的屋。她看到我的行李箱，有些惊讶，但没出声。我站在门前，张口结舌地看着她默默地打开我的包，把我装起来的东西一件件取出，归于原位，对我屋内的摆设好像了若指掌。”他抬头看向阿尔斐杰洛，“你知道我当时的感受吗？”

“你生气了？”阿尔斐杰洛紧皱着眉，仿佛希望他如此。带着苛责的表情就好像遭遇了什么不公的事一样。

“有一点，但更多的是哭笑不得。我突然有一种不知道该拿她怎么办的感觉。”苏洛边说，边伴着一个无奈的笑，“她和她的玩伴吵了我整整三周，我理应厌恶她的，可是她那个样子，叫我完全发不出火。”

阿尔斐杰洛盯着他，“明白了。你压根就没走成。”

苏洛默认了他的推断。“从第二天起，她就频繁到我住的地方，一点也不怕生。先是两三天一次，慢慢地变成每天都来。她会在清晨，晌午和傍晚各来一次，仿佛摸准了我作息的规律。刚开始我很不适应屋子里突然多了一个人走动。但是时间久了，我忽然觉得，索然无味的日子有了一丝盼头。卢奎莎的出现使日复一日的枯燥生活不再那么难熬。我渐渐期待她每天的例行拜访，甚至会提早起床，等她敲门。搬离艾克斯的决定，就这么一天天地无限延期。”

“她每天来找你做什么？”

“烧饭做菜，洗衣洗碗，打扫卫生，缝补衣服鞋子。最贤惠的妻子会做的任何事。”苏洛微仰着下巴，看向远方，“除了家务，她还会在我被噩梦惊醒后唱歌给我听。她给予我的，是我从不曾在他人那里得到过的关怀和温情。”回想起卢奎莎为自己做的一切，苏洛淡漠的脸庞平添了几分暖意，千言万语最后汇聚成一句深埋着感激和爱意的总结，“她对我很好。”

阿尔斐杰洛偷瞄了他一眼，苏洛眼底流露的缱绻深情让他心里一惊。“就这样缴械投降了吗？”他无奈地摇摇头，显得有些失落，“以你的性子，我本以为你不至于会沦陷得那么快的。”

“我拒绝过她。”苏洛的声线略微低沉了一些，“当我恍然意识到我的生活就快要缺不了她的时候，我决定将她拒之门外。我冷了她一个礼拜，任她枯守在窗外。可即使是我最冷漠的时候，她都对我非常温柔……”那双隔着窗栏凝望着自己的眼睛里，有迷惑，有不解，有忧伤，以及更多的绵绵情意，苏洛至今都忘不了。他低哑着声音，“我的心就这样渐渐地软化了。”

你爱上她了。阿尔斐杰洛想着。所以尽管你违心地冷待她，却仍没有搬走。

禁不住在心底轻哼了一声，阿尔斐杰洛嘟哝着问，“她不和收留她的那对兄弟玩了？”

“不替我扫除做饭的时候，还是会和他们在一起。”苏洛说，“当然，那对兄弟很快就知道了她经常来我这儿。每次看见我，都流露出一种好像最重要的东西被人抢走般的愤恨眼神。不过别人的偏见，从来就不会被我放在眼里。”冷意瞬间在他的眼底凝聚，然后，又因为想到了后面要说的故事，神情逐渐放软，“我们以这种古怪的方式相处了一个月，她无偿地照顾我的衣食起居，而我的回报只是当她敲门的时候为她打开大门。直到某一天，她带了瓶酒来找我，红红的眼睛有哭过的迹象。她告诉我，她被那家人赶了出来，而那天恰好是她二十二岁生日，却没有人陪她过。看着她落寞孤寂的眼神，想到她被驱逐的境遇，我便答应陪她。自然而然的，就发生了每个人都能想到的事。从那以后，我们就顺理成章地在一起了。”

“许普斯对于你们的交往作何感想？”阿尔斐杰洛突然问道，打断了苏洛的叙述，“这故事里他好像从头到尾都没登场啊。”

苏洛不禁侧目，神情有些木然，只有挑起的眉毛显示出他对阿尔斐杰洛这个问题的意外，不过还是回答了，“我和许普斯不怎么聊私事。他不会主动过问，我也没必要主动坦诚。”

“好吧。我了解了。”阿尔斐杰洛干巴巴地说。苏洛和许普斯冷淡的主从关系，他很久以前就看出来了。正因为早就在心中对这段关系有了固定的印象，才更加突显出许普斯最近突然干预起他和苏洛的友谊这件事十分的蹊跷。

阿尔斐杰洛的眸子里隐隐含着一丝怀疑的暗光。但他还是将这疑惑暂时抛开，不再多想。好不容易盼到苏洛肯对他吐露心声，他还想继续听下去。

“然后呢？”

“然后，我终于离开了艾克斯小镇。”苏洛没在意刚才的小插曲，接着被打断前的话题，“和往常不同的是，从那天起我不再是一个人。卢奎莎陪着我。有她在我身边，漫长的岁月不再苦闷无趣，午夜梦回的时候不再孤独冰冷。我愿意和她分享任何秘密。我的身世、身份。她对龙术士能长生不老这一点表现出浓厚的兴趣。半年后，我把她送上了山。”

耳边的声音渐渐淡去。一个想法，如闪电般突然划过阿尔斐杰洛的大脑。

“苏洛，听了你说的这些，有个地方让我很疑惑。”阿尔斐杰洛决定先不去管卢奎莎的忠诚度问题，以及她游走于多个男人间的高超手段，转而提出目前最让他忧心的，“你就没想过，她是为了获得永生才找上你？”

“阿尔斐杰洛，你这么说就有失偏颇了。”苏洛的视线倾斜着朝他看来，“她如果没有成为龙术士的资质，再讨好我也无济于事。”

“……你说得不无道理。”阿尔斐杰洛低下头自嘲地笑了一下，“抱歉，我不该随便猜疑你爱的女人。”

苏洛沉默片刻，低头皱眉，陷入思索。然后，像是想到了什么，抬起视线，无限感慨地对阿尔斐杰洛说，“她当然想得到永久的寿命和青春。这毫无疑问。但这也是建立在爱我的基础上。”苏洛对此确信无疑，“她爱我不会比我爱她来得少。”

阿尔斐杰洛无声地点点头，表示理解。过了一会儿，终于将视线对着苏洛的眼睛，“不过再恩爱也难免会磕磕碰碰吧。比如上次在锡耶纳，你们冷战。”

耳边听到的，是苏洛仿佛用全身的力量发出的叹息。

“那只是小事。”他说。

“你们就没想过结婚，组织一个家庭吗？”阿尔斐杰洛冷不防地问道，“还是觉得龙术士能长相厮守在一起，凡人的婚礼是多余的？”既然聊到了这个份上，好奇心就再也克制不住了。

苏洛的眉角好似在打颤。

灰绿色的眼睛在一瞬间张得大大的，里面含混了那么多的情感。

有激烈的痛苦，无尽的愤怒，莫名的害怕，黯然的悲伤，苍白的悔恨，还有，逃避……

完全不同的情感纠葛在一起，吞噬了他的语言能力。苏洛呆愕了半晌，愣是没有回答。嘴唇紧咬着，千般情愫僵在嘴角，最终只是化作一声轻叹。

家，这个东西，对他而言，从来都是无意义的。

苏洛突然感到很疲惫。他缓缓地闭上眼，不发一言。面颊重新笼上了冷若冰霜的面具，孤高得仿佛不食人间烟火。他的脸上毫无一丝感情，让人难以揣测他的心思。

苏洛沉默了多久，阿尔斐杰洛就看了他多久，反思自己是不是又问错了话。看着苏洛的眼神原本恍惚而朦胧，却突然凝聚起来，转向了虚空中的一点。

被他凝视的地方，毫无疑问有不寻常的气息。

深秋高阳的光影跳跃在青草间，一个纤柔颀长的芳影踏着优雅的步子翩翩而来。

“嗨，两个英雄，在谈论我吗？”淡紫色的眸子笑成弯弯的半弧。尽管如此，那张脸上的笑容还是一如既往的端庄和神圣。语调中的自在和轻松，显示着她并不在意成为他人闲聊的话题。

二人站了起来。

不得不说，卢奎莎来得真是时候。阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛差不多刚好谈完，她就出现了。左手拎着大大的木藤食盒，右臂挥舞在空中，向两人招手。

“你们俩打架就像在调情。”她靠近他们，眨了眨眼，调笑着。

“你有看到？”苏洛有点惊讶。

“中途忍不住用水晶球偷看了会儿。”由于二人交战时并未设立防止他人偷窥的防魔结界，因此还是会被诸如水晶球一类的魔法远眺工具探测到结界内的情况。卢奎莎眉眼弯弯的，“等我一觉睡醒你们还在打，等我做完菜了才见你们停。”不禁瞅了瞅苏洛被汗水湿透了的胸膛，眼神轻佻又俏皮，又看了看方圆数百米内被扫荡一空的光秃秃的旷地，卢奎莎笑意更深，“差不多有六个小时吧。男人这种生物的体能真是深不见底的可怕啊。”

经她这么一提醒，阿尔斐杰洛才注意到头顶射下的阳光早已倾斜了角度。时间一晃，转眼到了下午。阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛的身子再是铁打的，也不可能不停不休地打上六小时不嫌累。这多亏了龙术士能调节自身的魔力舒缓肉体的疲劳。当魔力处于盈满状态，再沉重的疲惫感也能暂时剥离出感官。

不过，魔力也并非万能，总有它做不到的事，譬如饱腹。

“我猜你们八成饿坏了，就备了些好吃的送过来。”卢奎莎笑得如沐春风，“有面条，面包，燕麦粥，奶油冻糕饼，菜肉馅煎蛋饼，咸猪肉炖菜，薰鱼，香肠，还有水果。唯独没酒。”

“怎样都好。”苏洛说，转过头对着闷声不语的阿尔斐杰洛，“卢奎莎的厨艺可是没得说。难得有机会尝尝，不要客气。”

阿尔斐杰洛抿嘴笑笑，权当应答。不知怎么地，好像卢奎莎来了以后，他就变得格外沉默了。

取出叠在篮子里的桌布，铺展来开，再把菜肴一份份端出来，小心翼翼地摆整齐，再放上空碟子和勺子。卢奎莎蹲着身子认真做事的模样，体现了她贤淑的一面，就好像这一刻自己做的是世上最要紧的事。苏洛在边上帮衬，时不时地接过或抢过她手中的餐盘，对她关怀体贴备至。而阿尔斐杰洛只是麻木地站着。

凝视着卢奎莎的紫罗兰色眼眸越发茫然起来。他认识这女人快四年了，彼此见面的次数不多也不少。有些人往往相处一两次就能摸清脾性，有些人认识了一辈子，到头来还是无法看透对方的本质。一直以来，阿尔斐杰洛都觉得卢奎莎的身上笼罩着一层让人难以看清的迷雾。即使苏洛洋洋洒洒告诉他那么多，详述了二人相识的经过，阿尔斐杰洛依然没有一点点自己已经看透这女人真面目的把握。他反而更疑惑了。总有种直觉，自己离真正读懂这个女人，还差得很远。

菜盘子、空碟子和勺子都已准备妥当。满满一地的佳肴铺在红白格子的桌布上，将野餐的氛围烘托了出来。

不是一般丰盛的这顿露天大餐，菜式考究，品种多样，卖相看起来相当不错，不过味道嘛……苏洛单方面的夸奖可不算数，得品过才行。

阿尔斐杰洛舀了一勺燕麦粥，咬了一口奶油冻糕饼，立刻睁圆了眼睛。再尝尝香肠和薰鱼，吃在嘴里，说不出的美味至极，简直是色香味俱全，丝毫不输给龙神殿的膳房。阿尔斐杰洛不禁瞄了瞄坐在一旁的卢奎莎。她不吃，只是微笑地看着他们，两腿并拢在一侧，宛若美人鱼般文雅地坐着，眼睛眯成一条弧线，脸上有小小的得意的神色。尝了一口就忍不住尝第二口，阿尔斐杰洛顿时食欲大增。卢奎莎的手艺，他挑不出一丝毛病，美食的诱惑，他也完全无法抵挡。他和苏洛早已累得精疲力尽，饿得天旋地转，此时不禁敞开了胃口，一顿猛吃。看着两个男人吃得又快又急、恨不得把盘子也给吞下肚的模样，卢奎莎高兴地捂嘴笑了起来。

将美味佳肴搜刮一空，二人都感到很满足。期间，卢奎莎曾问阿尔斐杰洛，“今晚你到哪儿过夜？”

最需要解决的一个实际问题，把阿尔斐杰洛问倒了。紫罗兰色的眼眸沉了沉，不知如何回答。

“等夜深人静的时候，来我家好了。”明白阿尔斐杰洛的忧虑，卢奎莎自然懂得拿捏分寸，提出适中的建议，“地下室暂借给你。回去我就收拾一下，给你铺好地铺，再准备一条被褥。”

卢奎莎现在住的房子，一楼是服装店，二楼是休息的卧房，还有一间密室在地下一楼。当年她就是在那儿传授阿尔斐杰洛初步的催眠黑魔法。

虽然卢奎莎展示出她无以伦比的热心肠，不过阿尔斐杰洛还是摇摇头，委婉地拒绝了。

“多谢你的美意。”他对她礼貌地笑笑，“但我最好还是不要进城。”

并不是怕治安官或黑帮势力缉拿自己。他是首席龙术士，凡人奈何不了他。阿尔斐杰洛真正害怕的是，一旦跨出禁忌的脚步，重回佛罗伦萨的街道，他就会情不自禁地想要去见那个人。斩断旧情最好的方法，就是不给它死灰复燃的机会。

苏洛虽无法洞悉阿尔斐杰洛的心理，却能够理解他的坚持。不过担心是免不了的。要是没地方住，难不成他准备像流浪汉一样露宿野外？

“阿尔斐杰洛。“他叫了叫他的名字。

阿尔斐杰洛将身子转向他，目光难掩情思。但随后他就调整过来。炯炯的眼神熠熠生辉，迸发着自信的光彩，含着一丝让苏洛不用担心的意味。

“三年前，你带我去阿尔卑斯山的路上，我们经过的第一个小镇。还记得吧？”阿尔斐杰洛略感怀念地说，“那里有马，也有旅店。虽然破旧简陋，总还能凑合。”

苏洛当然不会忘记。“我会在明天九点前赶到。”他给出他的保证。

“好，我等你。”阿尔斐杰洛朝他微微一笑，将最后一块煎蛋饼塞进嘴里。

 


	52. 阿尔斐杰洛（33）

LXIV

 

一步一跃，一踏一跳，飞驰在人烟稀少的郊外的影子，快得就像一道骤然劈落于地的闪电。脚尖偶尔点着灌木和树丛的枝头，没有支点的时候就踏地疾跑。一次次掠过游荡在荒郊野岭的落单猎户、行脚商人、流浪者或结伴的山贼的身边，前冲的影子完全没有停下来的意图，反而更加提升速度，在旁人的眼里还来不及看清，就瞬间没了踪迹，徒留下一阵阵惊愕僵在脸上。没有任何交通工具，阿尔斐杰洛完全依靠“幻影”在旷野上高速狂奔，踏着疾风，宛若流星一般风驰电掣地冲入愈渐暗沉的天色里。

中间走了几次弯路，终于在日落前的黄昏抵达心目中的小镇。一轮暗红的太阳挂在天边，以慢到难以觉察的速度沉落天际，周边的云霞被落日的红晕染得艳丽异常，仿佛要当空渗出血来。阿尔斐杰洛对这里的印象已经很淡薄了。毕竟只来过一次，还分别了三年有余。不过规模过小的这个镇子，一眼就能望尽其内部格局。镇上的建筑物普遍都修得不高，脏得跟破布条一样的旅店的旗帜迎风飘来飘去，在空中打了个结，时断时续地呼出老人喘息般的残破声音，一下子就能被注意到。

理了理赶路时被风吹得凌乱无比的头发和衣服，收拾得一丝不苟了以后，阿尔斐杰洛的脚步停在了简陋的旅店半开的木门前。这家二层楼的旅店，是此镇唯一能给外来的旅客提供住处的地方，所有从周边大城市途经这里的人都只能在此下榻，房间自然有限，极为抢手。然而阿尔斐杰洛却没有急着进去订一间房。他转头望着四周，紫瞳眼底的目光警觉而严肃。

在他离小镇起码好几百米路的时候，就有一股陌生的魔力气息，撞入了他过于敏感的感知圈，点起了他想要探求的兴趣。

镇子实在太小，只有一条较宽的主干道。顺着马粪的臭味，阿尔斐杰洛轻易就找到了建立在泥泞小道旁的马棚。养马人是个身材枯瘦的高个子，好像比三年前老了点，正拿着毛刷给一匹黑马梳理背上的毛。阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛曾买过这家伙的两匹马。但是促使他向马棚靠近的并不是值得怀念的买马经历。魔力的源头就在那里。

隔着小道，阿尔斐杰洛启用增加视力的魔法，观察站在养马人身边的那个男人。

约莫三十出头的男人有着南欧人典型的黑棕色卷发，以及和周围人相比略微黝深的肤色，不知是天生如此还是后天晒黑的。他的身型矮小但精壮，五官轮廓分明，下颚中间有条小沟，把下巴分成了两半。眸色偏浅，在夕阳的映衬下显示为浅金褐，但眸光异常深邃。男人单腿支起，背靠马棚右侧的木头支柱，时不时地歪头和正在干活的马主讲两句话，说到开心处就哈哈大笑，笑容爽朗而又甜腻，牵扯出右嘴角的酒窝。尽管和马主有说有笑地聊着天，男人的眼神却几番游移到不远处凝视着自己的阿尔斐杰洛身上偷瞄他，眯成弧形的浅金褐色的眼睛好像在对他微笑。

那家伙也注意到我了，也许我该会会他。阿尔斐杰洛打定了主意，朝马棚迈出脚步。他走得极慢，步子很小，好像在给男人创造脱身的时间。而男人果真如他所料，和马主停止闲聊，挥手告别后走开了。步子移动的方向恰好是跟阿尔斐杰洛相向而行。二人于小路中间相会。

“你一直在看我，”阿尔斐杰洛不做任何遮掩，直截了当地问道，“我有见过你吗？”

“我很确定，你我不曾相识。但我必须指出，你之所以知道我在看你，恰恰说明你也在看我。甚至比我看你更早。”

男人微笑地说着无比饶舌的话语，嘴边甜腻的笑容丝毫不减，给人一种温暖胜过天边的残阳的感觉。他说话带点口音，不过阿尔斐杰洛听得并不费力。让他感到疑惑的是男人的回答。

阿尔斐杰洛皱眉思索，刚想回应，男人突然张嘴，语调亲切。

“不过，我听说过你。”

……难道他认出来我是昔日名动一方的红枫叶剧院的演员了？阿尔斐杰洛心里有点发虚，但表面仍伪装得非常到位。“何等荣幸。”他谦逊地笑笑。专心地看着男人的眼神，突显出他倾耳恭听的状态。

“我叫费里切，是个术士。”意外地，这男人不再打哑谜，落落大方地自报家门，“第二等级的。”

阿尔斐杰洛眉头一挑，上下打量他一番，几个人的形象随即浮现在脑海里。

眼前的男人，魔力比位列第二等级末尾的德隆高出太多，不过拿龙术士做参照物相比，还是要差了一截。当年阿尔斐杰洛曾在自己的受封仪式中，不动声色地将所有到场的龙术士的魔力都读取了一遍，得出结论，最差的是亚撒。这个叫费里切的男人的魔力比亚撒略逊一筹，可算是第二等级术士中的翘楚。

“你也受雇于卡塔特？”阿尔斐杰洛眯眼盯着他瞧。

费里切马上就理解了这句问话的含义，没有任何避讳地说，“虽然我认识一两个密探，不过我并不干这一行。”

男人报了两个名字，阿尔斐杰洛都很陌生。毕竟密探里他只认得德隆，还有席多。

“做密探的风险太大，指不定哪天就把命搭上了。”费里切摇头说道，声音平和清朗，语调好似闲话家常。“躺在无人问津的荒郊，慢慢流血至死，还有个怪物蹲在旁边对着我流口水。我躺在那儿，什么都做不了，看着头顶血染的天空，感受着身体余下的部分越来越少，最后孤独地死去。这一点都划不来。”他以轻松的站姿和阿尔斐杰洛对视。双臂交叉在胸前抱着，左脚轻点地面，重心落在右脚。随意自在的模样，好像他面对的是一个他多年的老朋友。“我可不想死在什么破地方。我值得更好的生活。喝着暖肚的酒，搂着漂亮的女人，死在温暖舒适的床上。”

可惜拥有你这等力量的术士，只怕没几年可活了。阿尔斐杰洛盯着滔滔不绝的男人，能大致估摸出他的年龄范围。成不了龙术士的普通术士的命运就是如此悲哀，往往在盛年突然暴毙，能活过四十岁的古今少有，而他竟还能保持如此乐观的心态，真不容易。

“您是去年刚受封的龙术士阿尔斐杰洛·罗西先生吧？”费里切仍然保持他一成不变的笑脸，却突然换上了敬语。“我听他们说起过您。年轻，强大，德才兼备，智勇双全的新首席。卡塔特未来的希望之星。”

阿尔斐杰洛的表情简直惊讶至极。

“您已经声名远播啦，在术士界。”男人右嘴角的笑窝浮现出来。

“还有这种玩意儿？”阿尔斐杰洛疑问的音调有点高，表示他不太相信。

“噢，这只是我个人对游散的术士的一种统称。”费里切棱角分明的脸上闪过一抹明朗但虚弱的微笑，“术士不像信教者，他们从不聚众，从不集会，低调而明智地在这风云万变的世道谋得小小的立足之地。许多地区不承认术士的合法性，甚至不知道术士的存在。不被大众接纳的人更要团结在一起。”浅金褐色的眸子倏忽间暗淡一分，又一下子亮了起来，费里切的脸畔挂上了比先前更生动更开朗的笑意，“我们有我们独有的联系方式。我确实听过不少术士在偷偷传播您的大名。他们对您是又羡慕又敬仰。当然啦，可不能说给那些人知道。”

他扭头瞅瞅周围。刷马的马主，打铁的铁匠，犁地的农夫，劈柴的汉子，洗衣的妇人。术士极少会向外人提及自身，无论是否被卡塔特雇佣，术士一般都与普通人生活在一起，为隐藏本领而绞尽脑汁，彼此间看不出任何差别。倘若轻率地曝露身份，无疑会被视作巫师或巫女那样的异类，极有可能会被逮捕起来绞死烧死。阿尔斐杰洛跟着费里切的视线，一一从旁望去，看着在深红的余晖下各自劳作的人们，在明白了费里切话语中的辛酸后，忙露出安抚的笑朝他致意。

但在温暖笑意的背后，却是一番难以平静的、无法向他人诉说的憋屈感。

他不是因为别的事知道我。阿尔斐杰洛心想。虽然第一反应是感到庆幸，内心真实的想法却是气恼费里切竟不知道自己是谁。不仅是他，镇上没一个人认出自己曾经是红极一时的名演员安杰洛。佛罗伦萨离这儿也就两英里啊。

红枫叶剧院的一代名伶安杰洛也好，卡塔特山脉的首席龙术士阿尔斐杰洛也罢，都不被普通人所知……

郁闷地在心里嘀咕，阿尔斐杰洛的脸色有些灰暗。当然除了他自己，没人会知道他到底在想什么。脸上的笑容始终不变，注视着费里切的眼神既和煦温柔又儒雅有礼。

其实，在和这男人开始交谈之前，有个问题，就一直让阿尔斐杰洛疑惑不解。按理说，比他弱太多的术士是不会感应到他的魔力的。这是术士间实力横向对比的规律。现在他知道了，费里切是通过其他术士之口了解自己的。那些身处在尘世凡间的、能力不够、地位卑微的普通术士们，平时是怎样谈论自己的呢？阿尔斐杰洛不禁在脑海里涌现出众多想象。费里切的朋友们给他的评价，至少在短期内能给他带来快乐。

“您到人界做什么呢？”费里忽然问道。眼眶里的眼珠转了转，目光深处流露出关切。

对费里切的好感不代表自己要老实回答他提出的任何问题。阿尔斐杰洛的态度非常谨慎，语气低沉，“有点私事。”

费里切虽然待人热情，但也是个为人处世非常周全的人，听了阿尔斐杰洛保守的回答，他只是笑着点点头，并不追问。“我的家就在那边，要不您来住一宿。能迎奉卡塔特的首席光临寒舍，是我无上的光荣。”

他顺手朝西面指了指，一个目测比那家二层楼的旅店还要破旧的老木屋立刻让阿尔斐杰洛无语地皱起了眉。

“你一直都住在这儿？”

“是啊。”

三年前我可没见过你。阿尔斐杰洛默默地沉思。不过也有另种可能。三年前的自己太过弱小，感应不到费里切的魔力。可是苏洛……

“多谢你的好意，我已经在旅店登记好了房间。以后有机会一定来贵舍做客。”阿尔斐杰洛边笑边撒着圆润的慌。那种摇摇欲坠的旧房子，可不会有什么温暖舒适的床。

“那好吧，明天见！”费里切看出阿尔斐杰洛有离开之意，挥舞着手作出告别的动作。

明天见？阿尔斐杰洛不禁感到奇怪，但也架不住这男人热情洋溢的笑容。调动面部肌肉，露出带着最大诚意的微笑，阿尔斐杰洛和男人暂别，转身飞快地朝旅店走去。在走出对方视线范围的过程中，他始终都能感到费里切盯着他后背的目光依旧殷勤温暖如故，没有因为自己的离去而有一丝减温。

停在旅店门口，阿尔斐杰洛抬头看一眼那块老旧得连上面的字都已模糊不清的招牌，犹豫再三后，伸脚走了进去。

运气还算不错，下午刚有人退房，二楼的走廊尽头恰好余下一间空房给阿尔斐杰洛过夜。付完房费、晚饭的钱和翌日的早餐费用，阿尔斐杰洛拿着老板递来的钥匙，攀上楼梯。

落后的荒野小镇，入夜似乎特别快。一眨眼功夫就该吃晚饭了。

没有佣人给他送饭，阿尔斐杰洛必须自个儿下楼去取。晚餐极其简便。粥，黑面包，麦酒，没了。粥还是下午喝的那道燕麦粥，但是和卢奎莎做的完全是两种东西。这里的燕麦粥淡而无味，难吃得令人咋舌，不过和差点逼阿尔斐杰洛使出增强肉体硬度的强化魔法的黑面包作比较，还真是小巫见大巫了。若卢奎莎的款待能打十分，这家破旅店提供的餐饮估计连一分都得不到，能烹饪出这种水准的食物的厨师，真应该被辞退。阿尔斐杰洛喝完口感糟糕透顶、外形更是让人想吐的黏稠稠的燕麦粥，勉强吃掉了半个硬得简直能把人的牙齿嘣断的黑面包，捏着鼻子咪了口又酸又苦的麦酒后，便把自己锁进房间不出来了。

屋内的环境就更绝。一推门，挥之不去的霉味立刻扑鼻而来。地面坑洼不平，沾满了灰尘，角落里依稀挂着没清理掉的蜘蛛网。桌子磕掉了一块角，椅子的四脚不一样长。摆在桌上的蜡烛只剩半截，比人的食指还短。转眼望向最重要的床榻，毛毯深褐色的颜色怎么看都像是没洗干净。

眼皮在跳动，阿尔斐杰洛无话可说，只能闷闷地叉腰叹了口气。窗外天色全暗，除了睡觉无事可做，只能脱衣爬上床。才一躺下，就差点发出惊呼。这床是什么木头做的？那么硬！几乎要把他背上的皮磨掉！歪头看了看泥沙铺得极不均匀的粗糙地面，打地铺的念头立刻消失得无影无踪。阿尔斐杰洛被逼无奈地躺倒在床上，感到每个关节都隐隐作痛。住惯了安逸舒适的首席居所的男人不禁气上心头。但是一想起苏洛第二天就会来，总算给他增添了些住下去的动力。多想些开心的事，应该就能助眠。阖上眼睑，阿尔斐杰洛说服自己快睡，快睡……

 

LXV

 

“老板，向你打听个人。傍晚住店的那个红头发的男人睡哪间房呢？”

“上楼左拐，走廊尽头那间就是。”

今晚，夜幕好似比平常更深更重。

光线暗淡的楼道里漆黑一片，连一根蜡烛都没点。一团模糊的黑影如爬虫般不断地缓步蠕动，最终停在了一道深棕的木质门前，出神地注视着。从黑暗中猛然伸出的手，准确地摸到了镶在门上的钥匙孔。附着魔力的眼睛如狗眼般闪烁。谨慎地转动从前台的墙上顺手弄来的备用房门钥匙，极轻的咔嚓一声，门打开了。

轻手轻脚地走进室内，反手把门带上，动作非常小心，一点声音也没有发出。房间静得像墓，和外面的走廊一样昏暗，唯有一束斜射的月光微微从窗外透进来，描画出家具的轮廓。被柔和的月光照射到一角的床上，能隐约听见节奏平稳的呼吸。上面的人无疑睡着了。

偷偷摸摸地移步在床边，费里切看到了他，那个盖着毛毯安枕在床上的男人。费里切在那站了一会儿。刹那间，阴暗的房间好像变亮了些。这忽然乍现的光来自于他握在右掌的匕首。

费里切望着红发男子的眼神里有着无边无际的憎恨。

位于龙术士顶端的男人，卡塔特的宠儿……像你这样的天才，根本不必付出，就能屹立在常人难以企及的高峰傲视群雄。这样的你，一定觉得自己特别了不起，觉得拥有的一切都是自己应得的吧？

而我们呢？不管再怎样勤勉努力，奋发图强，最终等着我们的依然是英年早逝的命运。凭什么同样是人，同样是术士，待遇却是云泥之别？

费里切自从记事起，就表现出高超的魔法天赋。他将自己的天赋充分运用起来，不停地修炼自身，以至于在他年纪轻轻的时候，周围的圈内人就都已经不是他的对手了。他也因此登上了第二等级术士中最杰出的位置。

五年前，费里切满怀信心地通过一个密探朋友的介绍来到卡塔特山，希望能获得龙族的赏识，给他配一位能保他长生不老的从者。

可是那个海龙族的训练师却一脸严峻地称他资质不够，以盲目地签订契约会落到被龙族反噬的下场这种破烂的理由来搪塞自己，拒绝自己。龙王听从训练师的判决，命人送他下山，生生扼断了他奋进的道路。

第二等级之中最突出的佼佼者，还是及不上实力最差劲的龙术士。一旦和强大而又高寿的龙族订立共生契约，便是天堂和地狱的差别。龙术士能够青春永驻，而普通的术士再强，也只能壮年夭折！

而今，居然让他遇见了在龙术士这一群体中地位最高的首席，这个能在卡塔特安享人生的首席。费里切忍了五年的不甘和怨怒一触即发，再也没办法克制了。

浅金褐色的眸子迸发出异常执着的光亮，被贪婪的欲念浸染的双眼逐渐变得通红。魔法的对决，自己对上这男人无疑会完败。但若是改用武力手段，就是另一种结果了。

一个睡着的龙术士再厉害，也不过是个脆弱不堪的普通人。要杀掉他，只有趁现在，用最原始的方式解决！

费里切的右臂高高举起，肘腕暗自用力，手背青筋突现。被月光勾勒出外形的匕首，冷白的锋刃上闪现出亟不可待的嗜血之光。

凶器挥落而下，带着必杀一击的气势——

人体被铁器割裂的声音，出乎意料地没有响起。代替胜利之音的，是类似丝帛被扎破的、细得吓人的嘶声。同时，被莫名掀飞的毯子盖了过来，遮住了他的手和手中的匕首。

“嗯？”被意料外的状态惊了片刻。落在身上的毛毯还有余热。猛地甩开毯子一看，命中的刀尖只是深深地扎进了床单。费里切完全不相信自己竟然失手了。

床上早已空空如也，皱巴巴的床单只有个匕首扎破的洞。

目标像是凭空消失了一般。是用瞬移躲过去的吗？

错失了良机的男人没有慌乱，第一时间抽出匕首。举刀的手顿在半空，惊疑的眼睛四处张望。在他左后上方，一头直发如红金色的柳丝般倒垂下来。

以非常别扭的姿势双腿挂在横梁上，一手搭着天花板的阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地目视着下方环顾四周寻觅自己的男人。费里切敏锐地往后仰起头，发现了他。

杀气乍现的浅金褐色的目光射向天花板，同一时间，阿尔斐杰洛包裹着魔力的拳头松开成手刀状，用比眨眼还快的速度闪身俯冲，在半空划出打弯的轨迹，准确地降落在凶手身后，手刀袭向了他没有防备的后背。

经过魔法的强化，具有和真实的刀刃无异的杀伤力的手，劈打在正常人体硬度的费里切的右肩。后者的背脊瞬间鲜血四射，喉管里发出尖锐的嚎叫。

尽管如此，明知不可能再得手的男人仍不死心，坚强地转过身体，右掌的匕首依然高举。

幻影——我也会！我好歹也是第二等级术士里最厉害的那一类！这可不是龙术士的特技！

然而，右手传来的痛意让他从不切实际的狂想中清醒了。掌中的钢铁触感消失。匕首不知飞去了何处。他吃痛地哼了一声，怎么会这样——

阿尔斐杰洛的速度已经快过人脑的运转。“幻影”反身闪到费里切身后，强化的右臂如舞剑般挥出，又一记手刀打在他的右手，匕首落到地上发出清脆的叮当响，阿尔斐杰洛伸腿一踢，把它踢到床底。失去了武器的费里切几近崩溃，但依然没有放弃。

踉跄了两步，费里切死咬着牙，不顾右手背上赫然多出来的那道皮开肉绽的划伤，扭着身体还想反击，直到被紧随其后的第三记手刀劈在后背，斜斜地拉出又长又深的一条血红口子，才彻底放弃抵抗。精壮的身子在剧痛的蹂|躏下顿时失去知觉，如软泥般瘫倒在地，无法再振作了。

“哈……哈……哈……”

接连三次被击中的费里切负伤不轻，连起身站立的力气都已尽数丧失，只能将血糊糊的背脊靠着床，痛苦地喘息着。

睡意尽失，杀意大现。阿尔斐杰洛瞪得大大的眼睛死死地看着身前已对他构不成威胁的手下败将。

“我真是没想到，这该死的烂床竟然也有好处！”

嘴角狠狠地抽搐，从牙缝间用力咬出这一句，浮现在阿尔斐杰洛脸上的表情可怖得犹如从地狱深渊爬出来追魂索命的厉鬼。一根根纤细的筋络如青蛇般在细致的皮肤下暴动游走，英俊的面庞须臾间变得狰狞无比。

旅店简陋的设施救了他一命。能躲过费里切的刺杀，是因为阿尔斐杰洛压根就没睡熟，意识始终处于浅眠的状态，很容易就会被惊醒。

刚才，在那性命垂危的瞬间，睡梦中的阿尔斐杰洛好像听到了耳边有细碎的声音。紧闭的双眼霍然睁开的时候，泛着冷芒的尖刀已经逼近在眼前。阿尔斐杰洛机警地把毛毯一掀抛给费里切，然后一个幻影加速，闪离匕首刺下的范围，冲上横梁倒挂着，才躲过了一劫。

要不是因为这床怎么睡都不舒服，让他难以进入深层睡眠，没准他就真的会被这男人一刀杀死。堂堂一介首席被无名之辈暗杀在穷乡僻壤的旅店床上，以极度窝囊的模样丢掉性命，离开人世……阿尔斐杰洛积压在心头的愤怒犹如火山的熔岩般汹涌不止，隐隐还包藏着一丝后怕。

瘫坐在血泊里的男人似乎意识到自己彻底失败了，瞳孔逐渐灰暗，眼神有些涣散。尽管心灰意懒地蹬腿坐在那里，却在嘴角牵起一个上扬的弧度，发出持续的“哈哈哈”的笑声，一刻不停地嘲笑着恨不得用眼神把自己杀死的红发男子。

经久不息地回荡在室内的沙哑笑声，极其突兀地终止了。

身影一闪，半蹲下|身子的阿尔斐杰洛单手扼住了他的喉咙，手背浮动着暴躁的青筋。费里切头颈的皮肤顿时产生了被挤压的褶皱，好像再使上一点力，脖颈就会被拗断。随着阿尔斐杰洛逐渐加重的力度，费里切禁不住向上翻起了白眼，脸孔死水一片，暗无生机，身体猛烈地抽筋。阿尔斐杰洛下手的狠劲可见一斑。

“给我张嘴，一五一十地回答——为什么暗算我！”

语气森凉地低吼一句，凶狠地勒紧费里切脖子的右手突然松懈了部分力道，阿尔斐杰洛将喘息的余地和说话的力气施舍给了他。

没想到被紧紧束缚住脖子的费里切才稍稍恢复了一点自由，就开始用急切的语调破口大骂起来：

“你这个一出生就注定要登上高位的男人问我吗？不凡者问平庸者吗？”费里切咬牙切齿地瞪着阿尔斐杰洛，晦暗的眼底，满满都是恨意，“术士等级尊卑分明，普通术士很少受到重视。我内心的苦楚，身为首席的你如何明白！”他厉声大吼，“我的能力离跨入龙术士的行列只差一口气！可偏偏就是这一口气，让我这辈子都要与龙术士的身份失之交臂，永远也摆脱不了早死的命运！”费里切仰头咆哮，双目怒睁，凸出的眼球几乎要掉落眼眶。那个拥有热情笑容的男子，早已经变得犹如恶鬼一般恐怖，“公正慈爱的上帝啊——呸！上帝并不公平，祂有时候还特别残忍。为什么赐给我才能，却不赐给我足够的才能？还不如一开始就不要给我！在第二等级的术士里就算奋斗到最强又有什么用，和龙术士照样是一个天一个地！在卡塔特糟老头子的眼里，我哪里及不上首席大人您的一根手指啊？”瞪着阿尔斐杰洛的目光就像一把杀气腾腾的刀子，几欲割下他的血肉，剜出他的心脏，“凭什么你能获得永生，我却不能！”

听完费里切长篇大论的痛骂，望着那张被愤怒过度扭曲的脸，阿尔斐杰洛发神了许久，扼着颈项的手慢慢松开，最终默然放下。对视着费里切的眼神闪过一丝了悟，阿尔斐杰洛以嘲弄的口吻反问他，“你是在嫉妒我吗？”

费里切的脸庞像是被冰冻结一般僵住了。染血的肩膀下意识地发颤，颤个不停。

嫉妒。这男人没说错。

说穿了，自己就是在嫉妒他。

费里切止不住地笑出声，展开了新一轮的控诉，“我从七岁开始修炼魔导，像苦行僧一般不停地、徒劳地进行着锻炼自身的苦修，没有拜师学艺，完全自学成才。等我醒神回头一看，周围早就没有任何人可以跟我匹敌了。我那么努力，那么辛苦，付出了常人想象不到的心血，好不容易逮到一个机会上了卡塔特山，可是那个老不死的东西，轻描淡写一句话就将我多年的心血全盘否定！”他阴森地注视着阿尔斐杰洛，眼中写满了偏执和疯狂，“谁叫你正好撞到枪口？！唯有杀了你，方能解我心头之恨！我要让那些轻视我的老东西们好好看看，卡塔特新选上的首席是个被刺死在床上的窝囊废！！”说得太过激动，费里切一时之间情难自已，悲愤地流下泪来，然而眼中的憎恨并未因泪水的氤氲而有任何衰减。

凝视着前不久还想杀死自己的男人这一刻仪态尽失的模样，阿尔斐杰洛的神情却是淡漠一片，连任何细微的波动也没有。

俯着身子与泪流满面的费里切对视了很久，直到紫罗兰色的眼眸涌起一阵带着危险信号的暗光。

“你从下午跟我搭话的那时候起，就一直在骗我，对吧。”俊逸的容貌染上了一层深重的阴郁，阿尔斐杰洛放缓语速，一字一句地说，“谁能保证你现在说的话完全可靠呢？就让我来检验一下吧。”

嘴角裂开了一个残忍的笑容，阿尔斐杰洛飞快地摊开五指，掌心扣压在费里切的脑门，让他的头往后仰。

“一步一步问实在太麻烦了，我的耐心有限。给我全部交出来——”

昂起下巴，眉心高挑，阿尔斐杰洛的语气倨傲得宛如审判凡人的神明。一个圆圆的魔法阵闪闪发光，在他右手背上飞速旋转，刻在中央的等边三角形的边就像三条互咬着彼此尾端的蛇一样渗人，幽黑的光芒犹如最深沉的暗夜。不断有黑雾从魔法阵中升起，如乌黑的蒸气般弥散在施法者周围。

费里切的神志出现了短时间的断层，就在头顶心被阿尔斐杰洛冰冷而又火热的右手摁住的那一刻。

等他回过神来，无论意志还是行为都已经由不得他做主。那个在咫尺之间控制着他的男人的眼底，翻涌着滚烫的火山熔浆，又好似荡漾着恣意张狂的凶猛海啸。空间狭小的房子里霎时间变得极度昏暗，连最后的一丝月光也被黑雾完全地遮蔽了。

扣紧费里切脑门的五指在不断加力，卡进他的肉里，拇指在前额抠出一道细细的血痕。阿尔斐杰洛为提升黑魔法的侵蚀力而在口中轻声念诵起龙语。指尖魔力的释放在不断加剧，升腾起来的黑气浓度也在不断加重。

“啊啊、啊啊啊啊——”瞳孔急剧紧缩，再也承受不住魔力撞击的男人由于脑部的剧痛，发出了野兽恸哭般的阵阵惨叫。“好、好痛啊！快停手啊啊啊啊！！”他的叫声异常凄惨而又响亮，却怎样都传达不到被隔音结界垄断了保护区域的屋外。

魔法阵的光芒给阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛蒙上了一层黑黢黢的暗影，一时间变幻为暗沉的黑紫色。他面带怜悯，看着他哀嚎。那双黑紫黑紫的眼瞳里，魔焰狂舞。

而后，神志再度被抽离。意识不清的男人终于无力地闭起眼睛，喘息着交出自己。

世界只剩下一片黑暗。费里切仿佛跌入了可怕的梦魇。

阿尔斐杰洛眯起眼睛，看着完全落入他掌心的男人的眼神就像看着一具尸体。

沉埋在费里切意识深处的、那干净纯粹得一丝不染的东西——人的记忆——如他所料，他看到了。

费里切的记忆挨个飘进阿尔斐杰洛的思绪，在他脑海里生成出场景。

这已经不是以眼对眼的初级阶段的催眠暗示了，也不是让被催眠者陷入沉睡、集中魔力在他的太阳穴部位刺激的第二阶段的催眠术。阿尔斐杰洛连仪式都未布置，提问环节也直接跳过，就轻而易举地读取了费里切几十年来从小到大的全部记忆。阿尔斐杰洛登峰造极的催眠黑魔法的水平，高得简直令人发指。

好像是手段最高超的盗贼成功窃取了最想要得到手的宝物，阅览完费里切的记忆后，阿尔斐杰洛深呼出一口闷气，缓缓放开了按着他脑门的手。

黑雾消退了。四周的世界恢复正常。皎洁的月光照进屋内，在地面投洒出一圈柔和的光晕。

清醒过来的费里切终于脱离了噩梦的掌控，瞬间睁开眼睛。他试图吼叫，声音却卡在喉咙里。努力想吸进空气，却只能咳出一顿一顿的嘶声。沉重的身体像被灌了铅，再也支撑不住，一个前扑跌落在地，磕破了额头的皮。他翻过身，挣扎着想要爬起，最终却维持着仰面朝天的姿势再也不动弹了。意志遭到无情的压榨，精神力早已突破崩溃边缘的费里切如今形同废人，彻底地昏死过去。

不过，阿尔斐杰洛的状态没比他好上多少。

使出了习得魔法以后难度最高的一次催眠黑魔法，极大地消耗了阿尔斐杰洛的魔力。即使当初和迭让交手时，数次制造庞大的魔弹群，他都没觉得有一点累。费里切倒地的时候，差点撞到他。他好不容易才从半蹲的姿势强撑着站起，才没被费里切鲜血淋漓的身体碰到。阿尔斐杰洛把后背交给墙壁的怀抱，感到额头有些湿，刘海一根根粘着皮肤，这才惊觉自己竟满头都是虚汗。一把抹掉滚落到下巴的冷汗，阿尔斐杰洛单手捧着起伏不定的胸口，努力平复呼吸。倚墙的身子却无法保持笔挺的站姿，脱力地慢慢往下滑，僵坐在地上，一点也不想再动一下。魔力亏损得过多，导致体力也在急遽下降。虽然目前连站起来都非常艰难，但不管怎么说，他已经得到了他想要的情报。费里切一切有用的记忆，经由黑魔法的支配，全都毫无保留地呈了上来，被他熟知。他终于能够洞悉企图暗杀他的那个凶手最真实的想法了。

然而，阿尔斐杰洛脸上得胜的笑容却是昙花一现。

“……简直、该死！”

忿怒不已的目光闪烁着不安定的光芒，一种被欺骗的感觉袭上心头。

——被篡改了。

这个男人的记忆被篡改了。

阿尔斐杰洛感到有一阵前所未有的无力感，正一点一滴地吞蚀着他的躯体。

被读取的记忆碎片会像一个个闪回的画面，传进阿尔斐杰洛的大脑放映给他看。尽管他快速地阅读，但信息的量实在太庞大了，而他想要确认的，只是费里切所谓的刻苦修炼后来到卡塔特山、求得龙术士的资格却惨遭拒绝的那段经历。阿尔斐杰洛决定优先去看最新的记忆，从新到旧往前抽取，把没用的信息选择性地过滤掉。

他看见费里切握着匕首走在漆黑无人的走廊。

他看见费里切在旅店前台向老板打听着什么。

他看见费里切经过铁匠铺，趁打铁师傅不注意，随手偷了把匕首揣进怀里走远。

他看见费里切搂着一个胖嘟嘟的女人说笑，女人招待他吃饭。

他看见费里切和一个红金色头发的男人在路边闲聊，养马人在不远处的马棚洗马。

一切都很正常。

而后，顺着继续向前的次序，他看到了——

一个一闪而过的模糊影像。

闪现的速度是那么得快，那么得仓猝，那么得急不可耐，来不及看清就结束了。

倒回去，重看。

第二遍，影像遽速掠过。

倒回去，魔力输出加大，使其减速，重看。

第三遍，显现出来的景象，是一片混沌，仿佛有人给自己的眼睛蒙上了一片布。所有想看清的物体也好，人也好，都被弥漫在眼前的一层又厚又重的、灰灰的雾气掩住了。

阿尔斐杰洛锲而不舍地再一次重新往回倒。

第四遍，景象依旧不变。

第五遍，不变。

漆黑的、发散着怨恨的呻|吟、蕴含着死亡气息的魔力成倍激增着密度和覆盖度，源于阿尔斐杰洛的五指指尖，持续地侵入费里切的大脑。后者的嘴唇高频率地抽搐，痉挛，震动，好似羊癫疯发作。

第六遍，雾气变淡了。浓重的迷雾变成了朦胧的薄雾。

第七遍，雾气又淡去了少许。一个人影凸显出来。仔细观察体型、发色，是费里切无误。

第八遍，隔着已经消散得差不多了的薄雾，阿尔斐杰洛看见了——

两个人在林中交谈，其中一个是费里切，另一个无从知晓。画面虽然无声，不过从二者言谈举止间的随意，以及费里切脸上露出的亲密笑容，可判断他们应该是熟人。再观察风景，地点八成是这镇子附近的某个地方。至于时间……自然比阿尔斐杰洛来到镇上要早。

谈到一半，费里切突然像瘫痪了似的跌倒在地。那人将他拖进树丛，两手抵在他的太阳穴。

至此，画面中断。

但是阿尔斐杰洛对探知真相的渴望，却空前高涨起来。

光是一个证据显然并不能使他满足，他继续把时间往前推，寻找费里切青少年时期的记忆。

然而寻遍了费里切的整个人生，都没能找到任何与卡塔特有关的画面。

不过，阿尔斐杰洛却另有收获。他发现费里切虽然从幼年起就极富才华，但也没像他标榜的那么用功。他坦然接受了第二等级术士寿命不长的事实，没有任何害怕或不满，非常享受魔法给他的生活带来的方便。

由此可见，费里切之前所说的一切都不属实，那么他刺杀阿尔斐杰洛的理由自然也不成立。

在疑惑和震惊中，阿尔斐杰洛第九遍、第十遍……不停地重温让他反复查看的那个最有价值的画面。

和费里切交谈的对象，阿尔斐杰洛很努力地想要看清其真面貌，可无论他倒回去多少次，无论他怎样耗费魔力，看到的都只是一抹模糊了轮廓的黑影。就好像一幅画的点睛之笔被烧焦成一个洞。

但不管怎样，已经可以确定了——

他看到的，是精心策划的骗局。

费里切先前声泪俱下的痛诉，那番言辞激烈的话语，全部来自于别人的口述。在他原本的经历中，并没有去过卡塔特。相关的记忆画面自然生成不了。

至于教唆费里切铤而走险的那个人……

真正的凶手，仍在逍遥法外，平安无事地躲在自己创造的保护|伞里。

“——到底是谁设下圈套谋害我，还阻挡我获知真相？！”

凶手能事先催眠费里切，布置暗杀骗局，就说明阿尔斐杰洛在抵达镇子前就被人盯上了。自己竟不知道在什么时候，无知无觉地遭到不明人士的跟踪。对方得是何等厉害的人物！想到这里，阿尔斐杰洛就气得难以自制，不顾身体的疲惫，勉力站了起来。靠墙深呼吸了几口，紫眸的视线愈发凶戾狠辣，盯着倒在地上的男人看了好一会儿。脑中的想法变了又变，终于定了下来。

确定还能施展魔法后，他缓慢地抬起手臂。手背银光一闪。瞬间召唤而出的机械信鸽，扑闪着翅膀向窗外的高空飞去。

 

LXVI

 

“发生了什么事？急着叫我过来。”

一进屋，苏洛的视线就牢牢锁定躺倒在地上的男人。血腥气更是在走廊里就已闻到。

口鼻的呼吸极其衰弱，不过好歹还活着。随后，比男人微弱的呼吸声要浓重清晰得多的喘气声传入苏洛耳中。他看见阿尔斐杰洛正倚靠在男人不远处的墙角坐着。

湿漉漉的红发被大片大片的汗水浸濡，紧紧地贴住苍白如纸、血色全无的肌肤，就好像刚从水里捞出来的浮尸。魔力从未如此空亏，阿尔斐杰洛浑身都难受得几近麻木，额角的冷汗还在大颗大颗淌落。尽管整个人看起来非常萎靡，但他一见到苏洛，无神的眼眸立刻鲜明起来，张口问道，“这男人叫费里切，是第二等级的术士。你听说过么？”

苏洛审视的目光落于仰面昏迷在地的男人脸上，摇头作答，“不像是卡塔特招募的术士，也不是密探。”

苏洛成为龙术士的年头非常久远，仅次于乔贞和白罗加。既然他说不是，那费里切就一定不会和卡塔特有任何关联。

“果然是游散的术士吗？这点倒是没骗人呢！”阿尔斐杰洛愤愤地咬着牙，“可这样的人为什么要刺杀我？”

“什么？”苏洛震惊地瞪大双眼，环顾留有打斗痕迹的室内，脑中极短暂地琢磨了一下大致发生的事，抓住了问题的重点，“你套出话了没有？”

阿尔斐杰洛苦涩地摇了摇头，随后将自己如何遇刺，遇刺后又是如何催眠费里切，却发现后者早就被其他的人施以暗示的事统统告诉了苏洛。

“这家伙的大脑被别人先一步动了手脚。他告诉我的都是催眠他的家伙希望让我知道的假话。”

那一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛发现了苏洛极不自然的表情。他眉头深锁，眸光暗含着一股严苛感。为难的样子，仿佛正在和内心的想法做斗争。

“苏洛……”阿尔斐杰洛尽管看到了，但现在的他并不想去追究苏洛反应异常的理由，最关心的还是那个隐藏在费里切背后的凶手，“我读了他的记忆，想查出凶手，却被一团黑雾阻挠。谁的黑魔法会如此精湛？”

被阿尔斐杰洛这么一问，苏洛不由自主地想到了一个人。但也只是因为“黑魔法水平精湛”才会想起。事实上，她不但没有谋害阿尔斐杰洛的动机，更没有犯案的时间。

那么会有谁同时兼备犯案的理由和实际操作的能力呢？

费里切遭到了很彻底的洗脑，早就在阿尔斐杰洛催眠他之前就已被控制。不过，这看起来是防止自身暴露的作法，其实恰恰暴露了指使这个替罪羊的人的身份也是一名龙术士。

“只有法力高强的龙术士才能阻止我窥探记忆。不惜派人暗杀我，一定恨我恨得牙痒痒吧。符合这两个条件的龙术士你说会是谁呢，苏洛？”

苏洛的神情恢复了以往给人的感觉，灰绿色瞳眸沉静地直视阿尔斐杰洛，望进他眼底。

隔音结界仍在工作，苏洛还添加了一道禁止外人偷窥的防魔结界覆盖住屋子。现在，他可以和阿尔斐杰洛畅所欲言，不用顾忌彼此的交流会被偷看或偷听。

“白罗加。”沉重地闭上眼，苏洛想都不想，直接脱口，“他嫌疑最大。”

回应苏洛的是豁然凌厉起来的眼神。“我想的也是他。无论是除掉我的动机，还是具体实施的能力，他都当仁不让！”自己的猜想与苏洛的不谋而合，阿尔斐杰洛原本就很阴郁的脸色又阴沉了几分。

“我倒是没想到他的黑魔法竟也修炼得如此了得。”苏洛张开眼睛，语速极快地说了一句。这当然不是夸奖。

“但我要的不止是猜测。”阿尔斐杰洛愤怒地说，“这一暗杀剧目的幕后指使者，不将他的身份百分之百地证实，实在难消我心头的愤懑！”斜睨的目光落在费里切昏睡的脸上，阿尔斐杰洛的语气愈发冷得像冰，“可不管我怎么努力，都修补不了这男人被篡改的虚假记忆。不管我怎样加大魔力侵入，看到的都只是一团分辨不清面容、连性别都不知道的黑影。”单手支着墙，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，视线望着苏洛，“就没有破解他者催眠术的办法吗？”

“植入想法容易，撤销或恢复却很难。一旦出手就无法收手。否则催眠术就不会被列为禁断的黑魔法之列了。”苏洛笃定地说，“显而易见，对方施展的是期效为永久的高级暗示术，其恶劣的效果能影响人的大脑一生。在这种情况下被植入想法的受害者，大脑会受到邪术永无止境的干涉和摧残，连人生都有可能就此颠覆。看来是下了很大的功夫啊，白罗加……”他用略带沉痛的表情，对一脸不敢置信的阿尔斐杰洛说，“高级的催眠暗示对被催眠者的影响是永恒而牢不可破的。这个男人恐怕终其一生都会活在无端憎恨着你的情绪里，再也挣脱不出来。”

“他会用他的余生一直恨着我？”阿尔斐杰洛心里一惊，忍不住问。

苏洛略略点了点头。

“他会怎样做？”

“完成催眠他的人交给他的任务，至死方休。可悲的是，他恨你的理由都是别人强加给他的。”

听了苏洛的回复，阿尔斐杰洛不敢相信地侧目望着费里切死死紧闭双眼的睡脸，被怒气填满的目光里隐约有了些细微的不忍。在这一刻，他想起了费里切和黑影聊天的场景。他们聊了很久，还聊得很愉快。“这男人应该是和白罗加交情不浅的熟人啊！那个混蛋，连自己的朋友都可以毫不犹豫地出卖牺牲掉吗？”阿尔斐杰洛的眉头抽搐地拧起，“这邪恶的法术就真的没办法停止或扭转？”

“据我所知，无法可破。不然怎么称其为邪术呢？”苏洛语气肃然，夹着一丝凝重，“不让受害人付出点代价，就没有资格被称作黑魔法。”

“可是白罗加再强也只是一个人。”阿尔斐杰洛目光深远地朝苏洛望去，“如果集你我二人之力，说不定能破解呢？”

“你的意思是，让我和你一起施展催眠黑魔法，再控制一次这个男人？”苏洛感到头有些晕。阿尔斐杰洛的提议，让他完全愣住了。

“是修复他的记忆。”阿尔斐杰洛纠正他，“顺便验证凶手。”

说实在的，不管哪种说法，方法一样，导致的结果也只会一样。被一次超高强度的催眠术彻底倾轧了神志，费里切的大脑早已不堪重负，等同于活死人了。等他醒过来后，能不能继续像正常人那样生活都很难讲。要是再遭受一次强度等于之前两倍的催眠术的侵蚀……坦白说，他能活命的概率，大抵可以断定为零。

“有没有可能成功？”见苏洛久久不语，阿尔斐杰洛开口问道。

“我不能保证这法子能行。毕竟这事我从来没试过，只能说，或许有那么一丝小小的可能。”苏洛先是耐心地回答阿尔斐杰洛的追问，然后话峰突转，生硬的语气里带着制止他的警告，“但是，如果你我联手催眠他，且不论失败的几率，会杀了这个男人倒是肯定的——”

“杀害术士会不会被关进孤塔？”比起费里切的生命，阿尔斐杰洛第一考虑的竟是这个问题。

“如果对象是和卡塔特没关系的术士，就不会被追究过错。龙王也没那么闲。”坦诚地回答后，苏洛马上抬高声音，以示他的不满，“不过阿尔斐杰洛你有没有搞错！为了求得真相，你连无辜者的性命也不顾了吗？”

“我才管不了那么多！”面对苏洛强烈的苛责，阿尔斐杰洛断然回答道。他压着嗓子，声音低沉，目光执拗，“人走路的时候还会不小心踩死不少蚂蚁呢。死掉一个无关紧要的术士又算得了什么？费里切行刺我的真相，我一定要彻彻底底查清楚！”

苏洛偏过头看了一眼越说越激动起来的阿尔斐杰洛，默默地低垂了视线，显然是不赞成他的作法。虽然理解阿尔斐杰洛遭遇暗杀后报复心切的心态，但是对于阿尔斐杰洛的极端思想，包括他不把弱者的命当人命的论调，苏洛的内心是很抵触的。

二人因意见上的分歧互相僵持着不说话，就在这时，干涸的笑声突然降临了死寂的室内。尽管只是破哑得犹如黄沙从袋子里流出来的声音，却还是把他们惊了一下。

前一刻还紧闭着的双眼猛然间睁开，速度快得惊人。而比之更快的是原本平躺着的费里切上半身直起的速度。他是弹着坐起来的，就像一个突然掀开棺材盖复活的僵尸。费里切嗫嚅的喉咙微微动了动，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音。他想做什么？！

阿尔斐杰洛浑身都被魔力亏损后的空虚感笼罩，疲乏的身子丧失了往日的灵敏，不过苏洛的身手依然矫健如常。觉察到费里切意图的苏洛飞身朝他扑去，两手抓住他的下巴。

然而苏洛的动作到底还是迟了一步。费里切毫不犹豫地咬断了自己的舌头。苏洛的手掐住他的咽喉，想要阻止他咬舌自尽，却已经晚了。

费里切死意甚坚，舌根被|干脆利落地咬断。大量的鲜血涌了出来，流进气管。费里切由于痛苦而本能地想要把喉咙里的鲜血吐出来，样子就像离开了水的鱼，吐得满脸都是血红泡沫。死亡已成必然。最后，费里切就这样在不断痉挛的痛楚中倒在地上，被自己的血活活呛死，窒息而亡。

死不瞑目地对准天花板的那双眼，渐渐失去了焦点。

猩红的鲜血倒流向他的眼，形成诡异的斑驳痕迹，仿佛是他死也睁着不闭的眼睛里淌出的血泪。

这不给人任何心理准备的一出，使阿尔斐杰洛完全呆住了。紫罗兰色的眼睛直愣愣地看着血淋淋的地面，“怎么会这样的？他明明已经失去知觉、昏死过去了啊……！”

苏洛凝视着死去的男人良久，把抵着他脖子的手缓缓移开，灰绿色的眸子一片沉郁，“被下命令了。被下了某种一旦达成条件就履行自尽的命令。恐怕触及的条件，就是当听到‘两名龙术士合力解开被掩藏起来的真实记忆’之类的话语吧。”

“……”

阿尔斐杰洛抖动的唇煞是惨白，一时半会儿不知该说什么。与之相较，苏洛却是异常冷静，“白罗加早就算准你会找我。”

“他竟然能操控得如此精细，滴水不漏？”

“对于他在黑魔法领域的成就，我今天也算开了眼界了。”苏洛有点忌惮地说。

阿尔斐杰洛冷哼了一声，沉浸在苦思的海洋里。

据称，无论是哪种类型的黑魔法都是被禁止使用的。当年他硬逼着苏洛和卢奎莎教他催眠术，好控制达里奥问出萨尔瓦托莱布局杀害自己的真相，二人曾用了许多大义凛然的理由来拒绝他。违例使用黑魔法的龙术士无论在哪里都是被唾弃的存在，注定要被其他的同行所不齿。滥用黑魔法的龙术士，一旦查获，情节严重的还会被关押到孤塔。不过，在阿尔斐杰洛的价值观里，他不但不认为黑魔法有哪里见不得人，甚至觉得它是一件便利的工具。只要能达成目的，阿尔斐杰洛并不在意手段肮不肮脏。现在，从这次刺杀的事件中，阿尔斐杰洛突然了悟，或许背地里偷偷驱使黑魔法的龙术士并不在少数。在锡耶纳执行任务时，阿尔斐杰洛自己就没少使用黑魔法，曾一度惹得苏洛有点不高兴。但其他的龙术士可就不一定能做到像苏洛那样严于律己了。对于黑魔法的适度使用能给任务或生活带来便捷这一点，恐怕大家彼此间都是心知肚明吧。为了掩盖自身用过黑魔法的劣迹，就不会去戳穿对方的恶行，甚至互相包庇，从者们也都装聋作哑。卡塔特查不到证据，自然也拿违规者没辙。他们当初既然选择教，就理应想到龙术士滥用黑魔法的现象不可能杜绝得了。

“不惜做到这种地步吗……”低头掩住思绪，阿尔斐杰洛瞥了一眼费里切悲惨的死相，收回的目光愈发充满了恨意，冷冷地注视着血红的地板，无力的双手在大腿两侧握起拳，“白罗加，就当真这么恨我吗……恨不得将我除之而后快！我到底哪里招惹他了？！”

“如果是那个男人，我一点也不感到意外。”苏洛回答的语气淡淡的。

阿尔斐杰洛看着苏洛慢慢走向窗边，眺望高空的孤月。他的侧脸被打上了一层冷光，仿佛是冰筑起的墙。满腹心事的样子，似乎预示着他有话要说。

“他上山只比我早两个月，我的魔导修炼跟他有很大一部分时间是重叠的。这似乎是目前为止奥诺马伊斯唯一一次同时带两个徒弟。”苏洛用毫无起伏的平缓语气说，“那两年他可是找了我不少麻烦啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛认真地凝视着他被月光照亮的侧脸。

“他一定没少跟你攀比吧？”

“不仅攀比。”苏洛看着窗外说，“他这人当面一套背后一套，表面功夫做得特别好。在我面前对我客客气气，还跟我以师兄弟相称。但在背后，却动不动传我的坏话，向奥诺马伊斯告状，说我下课不用功练习，只知道玩。这种事三天两头就要发生一次。但也只是低级手段。”

阿尔斐杰洛愈发好奇，目光炙热地凝视着他。

“随着修炼课程的不断推进，白罗加整我的手段也好像得到了锻炼似的越发高明起来。”依然用极淡的语气说着，苏洛缺乏抑扬顿挫的声音没有一丝平仄，就如夜空中极弱极暗的星光，“好几次他都故意把自己弄伤，以此来诬蔑我。从那时候起他就不屑于逢场做戏了，使我得以渐渐了解到他的本性。起初我并不把他的刁难放在心上，我想只要我认真地做好自己的份内事就不会被人诟病。可过了段时间，我开始担心起来。假话说得久了也能成真。卡塔特不利于我的流言蜚语在日益增多。我担心奥诺马伊斯架不住白罗加颠倒是非黑白，终有一天会相信他。那段时间我真的惶惶不可终日，以至于奥诺马伊斯某天把我叫去谈话时，我几乎吓破了胆。好在，奥诺马伊斯没那么容易糊弄。他知道我非常勤奋，也明白很多事都是白罗加自导自演。我会知道白罗加最早的时候一直打我的小报告，就是奥诺马伊斯告诉我的。”

“不亏是老师，火眼金睛。”阿尔斐杰洛如此说道，却在心里想，尽管他没看出来当年我接受他的黑魔法课程时已经掌握了一大半。

“白罗加几次陷害我不成，吃了好几顿批评，更加忌恨我了。”苏洛说，“我觉得事情不能总这样下去，于是我懈怠了训练，只求他能够消停。直到某日白罗加欣喜地发现他的魔力超过了我，而我再也追不上他，他才慢慢减少对我的排挤。”

“……那个家伙。”阿尔斐杰洛为苏洛的遭遇忿忿不平，不爽地啧了一下嘴。在魔力储备方面，白罗加确实是比苏洛要高。原来会造成这个结果的原因是这样。

“终于，我过了一段安生的日子。”依然望着天边的月亮，苏洛无比从容地说，“他早我两个月毕业。等到了我的受封仪式，他竟不请自来，上山出席，然后大气了一场。”似乎感受到阿尔斐杰洛投来的疑惑的目光，苏洛流畅地说下去，为他解答，“许普斯和菲拉斯的祖上都是海龙王的同胞弟弟。许普斯的祖先年纪大，是哥哥，菲拉斯的祖先年纪小，是弟弟。两位龙王决定让许普斯担任我的从者，白罗加觉得自己被人看扁了。但是他再不满意，也闹不起来。仪式结束后我便和他各自下山，从此两地相隔，交集甚少，日子总算太平了。”

听完苏洛的陈述，阿尔斐杰洛不禁为他难过。他完全想象得出白罗加当年是怎样极力地打压苏洛，给他难堪的。

“现在，他似乎又逮着了新的泄愤目标。”

苏洛转过眼来，和阿尔斐杰洛对视。后者耸起肩苦笑了一下。

“没办法，谁叫我是首席呢。身处的位置越高，相应的，受到的苛责也就越大。”阿尔斐杰洛自我安慰般地笑了笑。

“做首席是白罗加毕生的梦想。本来乔贞下台，修齐布兰卡一直拒绝龙王的提拔，最有希望做第二任首席的就是他，却不料被你捷足先登。也许直到你死为止，他对你的妒意和恨意才会消除。”

“苏洛，你说的我都懂。但你也别光顾着担心我，为自己考虑一下吧。他不但恨我，还依然憎恨着你。你对我是有举荐之恩的，他怎么会忘记？”阿尔斐杰洛一针见血地说，“在锡耶纳的时候他跟你动手，差点杀了你，这事虽然从没听你提过，但我也是知道的。”

瞳孔的光芒黯淡了少许，苏洛沉默地合上双眸，微抿着嘴，等再抬眼时，眼神不禁罩上了一道清冷的幽光，“……你说得对。”

回想那时候的情景，如果不是休利叶、希赛勒斯，甚至是白罗加自己的从者菲拉斯的鼎力劝阻，还真的不知道会酿成怎样惨烈的后果。

“他当时已经陷入疯狂，不分敌我。你这次不费吹灰之力就逼得敌人止戈求和。你立下的功勋一定让他想起了当日的耻辱。”苏洛说得头头是道。近期卡塔特风云突变，反战主战的两拨力量互相较劲，他也多少听到了些风声。“白罗加一直觉得自己怀才不遇。他本来就对你夺得首席之位心存不满。如今也将任务失利后受不到龙王重用的怒气一并发泄在你头上了。”

阿尔斐杰洛抽了抽嘴角，然后不屑地笑笑，“像他这般惹人厌的男人，我猜龙王其实也不待见他。他要是能当上首席，才真是见鬼了！”

“可你也不能轻视他，不是吗？”

“是啊。”红金色头发的男人仰起头，视线透过窗子射向高空。一场同样充斥着算计和阴谋的骗局被他突然忆起。“他让我尝到了不亚于在萨尔瓦托莱府邸被围攻时候的痛苦，让我再一次知道自己离死神有多么近。我一辈子也不会忘记的。”

阿尔斐杰洛握紧拳头，如炬的目光隐隐含有一丝阴冷。苏洛侧过头，片语不出，整张脸都隐匿在月光照不到的阴影里。

室内顿时变得非常安静，只有阿尔斐杰洛一步一顿抬脚移动的声音。这屋子的地板并不平坦，费里切尸体的血顺着地势，由高向低慢慢流淌到阿尔斐杰洛的脚边，被他移步躲过了。

苏洛沉默地在窗边站了许久，听到他走动的声音，也跟着迈了两步，来到他身边。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你的身体情况怎样了？能做体力活吗？”

“呃……这有什么关系？”

苏洛脚尖朝死者所在的位置点了点，“得找个地儿把他埋了。”

 

LXVII

 

出了旅店，直奔镇子外的农场，悄悄拿走倚着栅栏的两把铲子。整个世界都静寂无声，黑得伸手不见五指。天上的星星特别稀疏，深邃无垠的夜空呈现为幽暗的黛色，仿佛厚重的浓墨涂抹在天际。透亮的银月虽静悬高空，却懒懒地躲在云层的后面，散射着有限的微光。一丝星光也没有的夜空，仿佛和熟睡的人们一样沉入了梦乡。秋风飒飒的凌晨寒气逼人，外面连一个鬼影子都看不见，苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛趁夜色的掩护搬运一具尸体出镇，没有人会知道。

往东走了一英里半，耗时比平常久些。二人找到了一个便于埋尸体的树林。期间，费里切的尸首一直由苏洛扛在肩上。阿尔斐杰洛只需跟在他后面走就可以了。

在离开旅店前，苏洛就把手附上死者睁得大大的双眼，让它们闭起，尽可能地希望他以较为安详的模样离世。现在，苏洛站在一块选定的空地上，开始挖掘掩埋尸体的坑。铲子插|进地里，用脚踩住，掘起一堆土，往侧边翻，不断地重复。动作之熟练，速度之快，让人怀疑他是不是练过。

“你经常埋尸体吗？”

话音刚落，阿尔斐杰洛就觉得自己的这个问题实在太蠢。幸好苏洛回答了。

“没有。我只是挖过坑。”

“哦。”

随之而来的是沉默，和铁铲剖开土壤、泥沙被抛落地面的琐碎声。

苏洛的身体一点一点随挖空的地面往下沉。两旁的土包越堆越高，他的身形也越来越矮。阿尔斐杰洛原本也想帮忙，但手上使不出什么力气，结果只能在苏洛的叮嘱下郁闷地找个了地方坐着。

“现在的我真是连一点劲儿都使不上来啊。”看着自己摊开的掌心，阿尔斐杰洛心有余而力不足地说着。

“让人家把几十年的记忆双手奉上可不是件容易的事。”苏洛依旧保持挖坑的动作，背对阿尔斐杰洛，没有回头，“你消耗太大，得休息一阵子。”

“去西亚的行程难道要取消？”

“你自己看着办吧。你现在也没心情再去找什么雕的羽毛了吧。”

“不能因为这点小事就止步不前。”阿尔斐杰洛急促地说，“白罗加有神杖，我也要马上打造。不能比敌人落后。”

“好吧。不过还是想想等会儿收工去哪儿睡觉吧。那个旅店我看你也不会再想住下去了。现在差不多三点，还能再睡一会儿。”苏洛看也不看挂在空中的月亮，直接给出判断。他早就观察好了。

“嗯，是要再睡会儿，我眼睛还挺酸。”阿尔斐杰洛好像想到了什么，话声突然僵在嘴边，“……我真是太糊涂了，半夜把你叫出来，卢奎莎没生气吧？”直到现在，他才想起至少要问候卢奎莎一声。

“她睡得熟，不知道我走了。等她一觉醒来，只当我提前出门找你。”

趁说话的功夫，苏洛把大坑挖得差不多了。“要埋得深一些。”他边挖边说，“这样死者的灵魂更能获得安息。”

“你确定不是为了掩人耳目？”

“我确定不是。”

银盘般的皓月温柔地洒下耀眼却不刺目的光华，抚慰着苏洛的身体。他特别忙碌，爬上爬下，不像阿尔斐杰洛什么事都不做，只是握着多余的那把铲子，坐在一边干看着。苏洛一个瞬移跳回平地，带着费里切的尸体下去，把他小心翼翼地放进了三米深的坑里。铲土的声音又一次规律地响起。苏洛抄起堆在四周的土，往回撒。那张鲜血纵横的脸庞撒上了泥沙，逐渐看不见了。

阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己应该去送别那个被朋友当作杀人道具利用、最终不幸横死的可悲男子。他起身走到坑外，俯视着那张已经被埋了一大半的脸看了会儿，又把视线移向边上的苏洛。他眼里看着苏洛随填土的动作伸缩的手臂肌肉，心里却在默默出神。

几分钟后，坑填完了。苏洛用铲子背面把翻过的土壤压平，让它看起来尽量和周围的地面没差别。

阿尔斐杰洛的声音就在这时候响起。

“苏洛，我要向你道歉。”

轻不可闻的声音就像飘在平静水域上的叶片。

不过没关系，龙术士耳朵较常人灵敏，听得见。

苏洛还在那儿压土。机械的动作保持不变，连瞧都没瞧他一眼。

阿尔斐杰洛一会儿看看黑沉沉的天，一会儿看看阴森森的地，又瞅瞅自己冷冰冰的脚，唯独不看好像在无视着他的苏洛。

“刚才我的心态有点不太对，差点做了不该做的事。”

虽然看似在反省，可他漫不经心的模样和任意随便的口气就好像他并不是真心实意地想道歉，也不是真的承认自己做错了，纯粹的只是要让苏洛注意自己。

“为什么要道歉呢？”苏洛突然发问，侧脸看着他。表情有些冷，语气有些僵硬。

“这……”

“我的劝诫反正你不会听。我的意见对你也可有可无。既然如此，又何必在意我对你的看法。”

“我……”轻微的嘀咕声在犹疑了三秒后，变成了郑重的致歉，“对不起。”这个从不轻易向他人认错的男人，此刻鼓起了他全部的勇气，对苏洛诚恳地说道，“我不能变成像白罗加那样卑鄙的人。我错了。请你原谅我。”此话一出，心里的那块石头终于缓缓落地，好似压在身上的重担顷刻间卸下了一般轻松。阿尔斐杰洛的嗓音也因此变得柔和起来，“我们是跨越了生死的同伴。我不想失去你。”

闻言，苏洛冰雕般的脸有了瞬间的融化。

灰绿色的眼眸对上紫罗兰色的瞳仁。

看着他的脸，想起他不该遭遇的遭遇，苏洛冷凝的脸庞忽而心事重重起来。内心深处的那股罪恶感沉沉浮浮，呼吸几近被剥夺了。

阿尔斐杰洛还在等。一分钟，两分钟……

不知过了多久，苏洛表情放柔，神色一软，轻声说了句，“也罢。我没放在心上。”

“嗯。那就好。”一抹恬淡的笑意在那张美如冠玉的脸上平铺开来，荡漾在微扬的唇角。阿尔斐杰洛发自肺腑地笑了。

“现在，活干完了。”苏洛看着他笑，说道，“去找个能睡觉的地方。”

“好。”

依然是苏洛在前方领路，阿尔斐杰洛跟在后面。每次他们单独在野外出行，好像都是这副情景。阿尔斐杰洛忽然发现自己有些习惯被苏洛这样“保护”了。

二人朝北侧走。两把铁铲，在他们走了十分钟后，被抛弃在洒满月光的旷野。

在没有道路的野地里，苏洛时不时地弯腰去捡散落的木头。一路上，他都不怎么说话。阿尔斐杰洛原以为他会一直保持沉默是金的美德——

“你最近有没有惹过白罗加？”苏洛问身后的人。

又是这样，阿尔斐杰洛想。他总在阿尔斐杰洛认为他不会理睬自己的时候突然出声，驱赶沉默，没有任何先兆。

阿尔斐杰洛如实地回答了，“虽然我挺讨厌他的，但我从不会表露出来。见了他还称他前辈。”

“那就是你无意间说了什么不好的话传到了他耳朵里。你想想看。”

阿尔斐杰洛抬起头仰望夜空，一副回想什么事情的面容。

住在卡塔特的有龙族和守护者，差不多两百号人。阿尔斐杰洛哪里记得住他每天都和哪几个人说过哪几句话。

“实在是想不起来。”他颓然答道，“不过你为什么会这样说。”

“我想他再怎样恨你，也不至于真的狗急跳墙到派刺客暗杀你吧。就算上次在锡耶纳，他也是受了任务没突破的刺激才会丧失理智。”

“苏洛，你把他想得太善良了。”

“我是觉得和一条爱咬人的疯狗计较，浪费的是自己的精力。今后，还得跟他维持不得已的和气。”

“这道理我懂。你放心，我会避开和他正面冲突的。”阿尔斐杰洛笑得很苦。现实也逼得他只能那么做。他没有确凿的证据，白罗加也不是傻子。如果他指着白罗加的鼻子质问他：你为什么要害我！那是愚夫的行为。“况且比起他的动机，更叫人稀奇的是他怎么知道我会来这个镇子。”

“是很奇怪。不过还是别想了。”

苏洛最终选了块宝地。地势平坦、土质不太硬实又不算非常松软，还覆盖着层层青草——确实很适合露营。阿尔斐杰洛刚停下脚步，就一屁股坐了下来。他累坏了。

把几块石头踢拢在一起，再放上沿途拾来的树枝和木材，让石头围着它们，搭起高台。苏洛生起了一堆在寒冷的夜空下熊熊灼烧的温热篝火，人在数米外的一块大石头上坐下。

“你睡吧，我来放哨。”

“那晚安啦。”阿尔斐杰洛向他微笑，然后侧身躺在了地上。

过了一会儿，就听见躺着的男人打起了轻声的鼾。

苏洛安静地看着他的背脊，然后向四周环顾，欣赏只属于他的风景。

一片被月光照得发白的广袤原野，一座远远地屹立在夜幕中的幽深山谷，一簇直直地往上升却怎样也窜不高的绚烂篝火……印刻在眼底的都是从前再熟悉不过、却疏远了一段时日的景致。可惜少了帐篷。

但不管怎么说，类似的体验已是许久未有了。

“这感觉，真是叫人怀念呐……”

苏洛情不自禁地发出了声，颊边出现微涡。一抹浅笑，在嘴角悄然绽放。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 费里切，随便取的名字，果然“切”得很“费力”_(:з」∠)_  
> 笔者也想像苏洛那样几分钟就填完一个坑有木有 T口T  
> 本想转变写作风格的，结果不但失败，字数又暴走了……照这个啰嗦的节奏写下去，得写到哪年啊！


	53. 阿尔斐杰洛（34）

LXVIII

 

算算日子，阿尔斐杰洛离开卡塔特已过去了一周。火龙王和海龙王终于拟好了此次出任务的人员名单和出战比萨的具体日期，调集龙术士上山。

召集令的下发，在两日内陆续带来了近十位龙术士来卡塔特山脉谒见。龙王惯用的召集令是一种由魔法创生出来的渡鸦，拍动着它们黑色的翅膀飞往每个龙术士居住的城镇，如节日礼炮般献出自身炸响在空中，浮现出的文字和魔力冲击只有掌握龙语的龙术士才能领会。分散在世界各地的龙术士由于居住地远近不一，从阿尔卑斯山上空的卡塔特山出发的魔法渡鸦抵达的时间自然有先有后，最快的一日即可将召集令送达，最慢的则要两三日。接收了召集令的龙术士并非一道前来，两位龙王必须分开接待，这两日格外繁忙。

议事大厅点上了能提神醒脑的香料。薄荷，柠檬，藿香的气味混杂在一起萦绕盘旋，沁人心脾。龙术士们来了又去，接受两位龙王关怀的问候和殷切的嘱望。如今唯一还没觐见的只剩修齐布兰卡。常年定居在布鲁日的他，不像一年来总有那么几个月踪迹难觅的苏洛和卢奎莎，他应该早就收到魔法渡鸦送去的信号了。两位龙王正在失去耐心，歪斜地蜷缩在宝座里，端坐的动作已有些轻怠。休利叶前脚才走，门口的守护者便急急地进来通报了下一位上殿的龙术士的名讳。两双昏沉沉的老眼立刻放光，还夹带着些许惊奇。

端正坐姿，作出重视的姿态，龙王迎接来访的龙术士派斯捷·德·吕尼基昂。

那人施施而行，缓慢、从容、清闲的模样好似在逛自家的花园。他穿着绒毛领口的貂皮斗篷，用一朵金色的香根鸢尾图案的胸针系住，内里是式样简单、布料却很昂贵的靛蓝、金黄、纯白三色的外衣。他有着自然典雅的贵族气质，但他个子很矮，这里大多数的守护者都比他高大魁梧。他外貌平平，五官和脸型几乎没有可取之处，如果不算上他那双淡蓝色眼眸中时刻流转的熠熠之光、以及那头好像永远也打理不齐的紫褐色卷发的话，还真是个一丢到人群里就会被淹没得再也找不到的寻常男子。

一路迤迤然地走向台阶，期间脸畔始终挂着适度的笑容。他尽可能装得矜持庄重，温文有礼，眼底撩动的水波却格外佻达，令人很难与其外表勉力维持的稳重形象联想在一起。停立在台阶前，他朝摇摇高坐的两位龙王施了一个礼，那头过长的好似茄子皮一般的卷发齐刷刷地耷拉下来，盖住了他整个额头和精神十足的蓝眼睛。当他再度抬头，正对上的是火龙王和海龙王盯着他目不转睛地凝视的两双眼。

“不在任务名单里的你，却偏偏选了这么个时候求见，一定是有同僚提前告知你的吧，派斯捷？”火龙王开口说。嘴角虽泛起笑意，但那双浑浊的浅红色眼眸却没有笑。

派斯捷人脉深，交际广，关系网强，在龙术士的团体里颇有人望和号召力，族中人尽皆知。没有收到召集令却还上山，证明早就有其他的龙术士把消息捎给他了。既然龙王事先就把话挑明，说得那么透，派斯捷也不想故意装蒜。老实交代反而对他更有利。

“族长大人真是明察秋毫。不可否认，这两天我死缠着休利叶，逼得他快要疯了，他终于招架不住，将此等绝密的事透露给了我。”派斯捷嘹亮地回答，态度非常诚恳，脸孔挂满了故作的不安，“一周后我的众多同胞要去讨伐比萨的异族，如此艰巨的任务我实在不想缺席。我今日上山，就是来自告奋勇地请求两位族长大人，能将我的名字写入名单之列。”

“喔，这样啊……”海龙王转头和火龙王交换了个眼色后，捋着胡须说道，“不过派斯捷，你大可不必去的。”

派斯捷凝视两位老者，“我能斗胆一问这次出战的龙术士的名额有哪些人吗？”

海龙王稍稍思忖后，报上了二人拟定的名单。派斯捷听完，半弯的身子挺直起来。

“两位尊敬的、受人爱戴的族长，请允许我自以为是地发表我的看法。”收敛起眼中给人的浮滑感，派斯捷脸上的表情突然变得严肃至极，“请你们二位相信，正因为我对卡塔特怀抱着一颗赤诚之心，才一定要善意大胆地在此提出谏言。”

见派斯捷的态度难得如此正经，言辞极为肃穆恳切，火龙王感到有些不自在。他在座位上挪了挪，拂袖告诉派斯捷， “你有话就说吧。”

“贾修姑且不论。看看其他没能入选的人。”派斯捷从容不迫说，“你们不派乔贞，是怕新旧首席之间两雄相争；不派白罗加，是防止他与新首席争宠导致心理失衡；不派苏洛和卢奎莎，是不希望他们和新首席结成死党；不派我，是为了保全我这棵摇钱树。但是，为什么连杰诺特都排除在外了？”

用严谨慎重的态度，说出胆大包天的话语。派斯捷有理有据的一番坦言过于直白，使两位龙王大为吃惊，怔怔地望着他。

“这次是和异族的一个王决战。”派斯捷说，“我估摸着敌人的兵力怎么着也有四位数吧。出战人员如果不派齐，老实说，还不如一开始就接受他们的请求，不要开战的好。”

一通话说完，派斯捷微仰视线，观察两位龙王的表情。

火龙王看起来闷闷不乐，似乎被派斯捷的话惹恼了。海龙王虽然面色稍微平缓些，浅蓝色的眼睛里却流露着一丝无法忽视的嫌恶感。派斯捷很清楚，那股嫌恶并不是冲着自己的。

不知道为什么，龙术士杰诺特似乎总是不讨龙王喜欢。就他的遭遇而言，他应当被寄予的情感怎么说也该是同情而不是嫌弃才对。龙王厌恶杰诺特的原因，派斯捷始终都弄不懂。难道两位龙王用人的标准除了忠诚度和实力外，还非常注重长相？如果当真如此，那自己也不该备受龙王的青睐呀。虽然比起杰诺特那半张被烧烂得面目全非的糟脸，自己的相貌还是挺英俊的……

“派斯捷，你的想法是？”海龙王的询问唤回了他飘忽的神志。

派斯捷脸色一凛，微微鞠躬， “至少将我和杰诺特划入名单内！这样的话，好歹能凑到十人以上。”

宝座上的族长摸着胡子，一语不发，心中思绪翻涌，好像在思量派斯捷的建议。而在龙神殿外，跟龙王心境差不多复杂的还另有他人。

休利叶穿着一身简洁的褐色粗麻布衣，额头绑着固定头发的麻绳发带，在两位守门的守护者跟前踱过来踱过去，步子烦躁，面容急切，心想着派斯捷都进去这么久了，怎么还不出来。

直到他听见由殿内传来的脚步声离他越来越响。

“怎么样了？”休利叶快步迎向好友，见他摆了个搞定的手势，忍不住拍拍胸膛，一口气总算是松了。“两位大人没怨我吧？”

“我把事儿都揽下来了。慌什么慌，早就说了一切包在我身上。”派斯捷并没有在意休利叶感激的神情，顶着满头紫发的脑袋左晃右晃的，“不过很奇怪啊，才半会儿功夫怎么就你一个人啦？”

“亚尔维斯找雅麦斯去了。希赛勒斯要么和尼勒克斯相聚，要么去看望母亲。”休利叶瞅着他笑，“只有我陪你了。”

“真没劲！”好像很焦躁的样子，派斯捷使劲挠了挠头，觐见时的拘谨和严峻顷刻间全都不翼而飞。“就算不是美女，也至少是能跟我斗斗嘴的亚尔维斯呀！”一边抱头埋怨一边走下台阶。

“说到美女啊，”休利叶紧紧跟着派斯捷，手肘戳戳他的腰窝，浅褐色的眼眸深处荡漾着一束暧昧的光芒，“你会那么积极地争做任务还真是少见。该不会是为了——”

“我怎么可以不挺身而出，嗯？”派斯捷一点也没有要隐瞒的意思，大言不惭地说，“上次的首席册封典礼我就发现你们这群家伙在宴席上就跟老鼠见了奶酪似的直盯着她瞧，色眯眯的样子能把人给活吞了。耶莲娜可是个初出茅庐的姑娘啊，不知人心的险恶。我可不能容许她被你们这群臭男人勾走。”摆出一副伸张正义的模样来，派斯捷意气昂扬地握拳宣示道，“身为卡塔特的护花使者，守护犹如稀世珍宝般无价的女性龙术士，是我责无旁贷的使命！”

“哎呦，别自作多情了！”休利叶不禁白了他一眼，毫不留情地在他的伤疤上撒盐，“而且啊，盯着耶莲娜瞧得最多的臭男人就是你。那眼神简直跟色鬼没区别。难怪她讨厌你啊！她的确很有必要好好地了解一下你的‘险恶’。”

“我是绅士好吧。绅士！礼仪和风度兼备的绅士！”派斯捷抽搐着嘴角，挥动拳头，张牙舞爪地回头冲他咆哮，“我哪里险恶啦？我那么爱护她！”

“好，绅士，绅士。”休利叶捧着就快要憋不住大笑冲动的肚皮，“但这事儿可不光你一人说了算。还得人家也对你有意思才行喔。事实上，我们都看得很清楚，耶莲娜一点也不喜欢你。”

“你怎么知道她对我没意思？简直胡说八道！造谣！”派斯捷几乎要气得跳脚，但前行的脚步仍然在沿离开“龙之巅”的山道走着。

“上次你自己说的。什么‘她对我的反感，下辈子都不会消失’……”休利叶学着派斯捷直诉衷肠的倾吐口吻，说到深情处，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。

“要我就此放弃，还早着呢！”抱拳仰天一声吼，派斯捷大步挪到一直走在他后面的休利叶身侧，一把揽住他的肩，把他高过自己的个头生生地往下压低了几公分。矮个子搂着高个子，头对头，耳贴耳。两个人就这么保持着古怪的姿势在山路上蛇形地走着，“我告诉你啊，追女人我可有一套了。就让我好好传授你几招。”仿佛片刻前被休利叶激得暴跳如雷的那个人根本不是自己。派斯捷恢复了他大大咧咧的花花公子本性，把嘴贴着休利叶的耳垂，哈出一口气。

可是对于这个自认风流倜傥的好友在男女之事方面的喋喋不休，休利叶向来没什么兴趣，现在只想把耳朵给捂起来。

“……哎，真不想听你教育我。”

“那我就偏要说咯？”派斯捷一脸怒其不争的表情，好像觉得寻花问柳是一件倍感光荣的事情似的自豪地说道，“这世界最能提起男人兴致的事，一个是美酒，一个是美女。嘴里喝着香醇可口的酒反复品味，怀里搂着漂亮的女人共度良宵，那才是人生极乐！哪像你啊，”兴奋的表情顷刻转变成对身边人的鄙视，“整天泡在五金作坊，和金属零件为伴。休利叶，你的人生很无趣啊！你是准备娶你的测压仪为妻，把龙术士的无限光阴都浪费在制作各种器件上面吗？我的天，身为名花杀手的我怎么会交到你这块木头做朋友的？”

“噢噢噢，让我聋了吧！”休利叶痛苦地抱着头，“用你的花言巧语去追求其他的女人吧，别招惹耶莲娜。”

“嗯——好小子，终于露陷了哦？”派斯捷冷不防地朝休利叶吹了口恶气，看架势差点把他的耳朵咬掉，“真没瞧出来啊，原来你对耶莲娜存有非分之想？这样的话我们就不再是兄弟了，而是情敌！”

“哎……怎么越说越离谱了……”感受着耳膜遭到的噪声冲击，以及压在肩头的重量在不断加大，休利叶艰难地撑着身子保持继续行走的姿态，声嘶力竭地解释道，“我只是觉得耶莲娜要是真被你这种花花肚肠的男人追到手，会很惨啊！”

“怎么会惨，会很幸福的好不好？我都想好了，她要是跟了我，我就把我在朗基多克省的一座庄园送给她。对了！说了大半天，有件事儿我差点忘记。上回你答应要送我一块表呢，什么时候给我？”

“啊啊，没有了！被我拆了！”

“什么？你有几条命竟敢拆我的表——”

“无所谓了！反正我的脖子迟早会被你压断……”

吵吵嚷嚷的颤音随着渐行渐远的脚步慢慢听不太清了。

眼见那两人终于走远了，另一条平行的浮空山道上的尼克勒斯把就快要被他们吵得爆炸的脑袋探了出来。

“人类这种生物真是聒噪得令人心烦呐！”小拇指从耳朵里掏出了一团脏兮兮的东西，尼克勒斯瞥眼看了看，不由得为之皱眉。弹弹手指，把耳屎抛落云端，生着闷气的海龙撇嘴抱怨道，“隔着一个龙海都能听到噪音，不给人清静！”

“尼克勒斯！”

冰冷的叫声，夹杂着几分意义不明的斥责，突然在空气中炸开。嘭嘭嘭的脚步声逐渐逼近。有一个身影淋着阳光的照耀快步走来。

尼克勒斯不禁打了个冷战，转过头看着眼前的人，“希赛勒斯？”

自己的兄长站在离自己只有几步远的地方，沉着一双寒气逼人的蓝眸，微仰起下巴，目光有些俯视。

你为什么会在这里，这样的问题没有问出口。休利叶入选了这次任务的名单，刚上山接受任务委派，希赛勒斯作为他的从者会出现在这儿，没什么大惊小怪的。

“你想要清静是吧？真不好意思，今天偏没有！”

以往总在旁人面前展现着最和善笑容的兄长，和他的双生弟弟面对面的时候，几乎从来没有一点好脸色。这样的现象是从什么时候被尼克勒斯注意到的呢？二人心的距离，当真已经如此遥远了吗？

尼克勒斯不想搭理他，仓促地移开视线。前些天被雅麦斯叫去训话已经让他不太顺气了，虽然后来他渐渐地同情起了雅麦斯的境遇，但二人的对话总体来说还是以不快居多。近几日，尼克勒斯的情绪始终处于低气压中，这两天，龙术士们又在他的眼皮子底下晃来晃去。所以现在，根本不想被任何人打扰。即使是希赛勒斯。

但是希赛勒斯没打算饶过他。

“听说上次的任务，你从头到尾都不见踪影，把所有的重担都压在你主人肩头。无论是在锡耶纳的调查还是在比萨的战斗，都没有出力。你觉得这样合适吗？”

尼克勒斯一惊，“你怎么知道的？”阿尔斐杰洛可没有向外人透露啊。

“去问许普斯吧。”希赛勒斯沉声道。

许普斯……经哥哥一提醒，尼克勒斯想起来了。一周前许普斯回到卡塔特，整个人都怏怏不乐，似乎是苏洛为了方便带阿尔斐杰洛外出寻找神杖的材料，把他遣了回来。许普斯向来都是凭自我意志来决定去留的，被主人打发这种事，以前可从没有过。

“许普斯那个家伙向来话少，怎么突然变成大嘴巴了？”尼克勒斯不大开心地嘀咕着。

“幸亏他告诉我了。否则我也要像其他人那样被你蒙在鼓里！”希赛勒斯横眉怒目道。

我至少带去了吉芙纳和卢奎莎当援兵。这样的回答，尼克勒斯当然不会真的说出口。他对阿尔斐杰洛的态度本来已经有些软化了。但是希赛勒斯的出现及他的指责让尼克勒斯涌起了一股逆反心理。他只是死死地瞪视着这个一出面就对他说教的哥哥。

“你管那么多干嘛？又没人规定每一对契约者都要按你和休利叶的模式相处。”嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线，尼克勒斯没好气地答道。

见他还是如此，一点也没有悔悟之心和配合的意思，希赛勒斯眉峰刻出深深的褶皱，心里窝着一簇无名的怒火。

“谣言早就传开了。首席与从者不和，各种版本接踵而至。我刚上山就听见艾德里安、迪特里希和克莱茵他们在偷偷议论。你倒是一副两耳不闻窗外事的样子啊。还不知道收敛吗？”

谣言？怎么可能？尼克勒斯听了希赛勒斯的话，不由得惊诧。怎么会这样？

虽然自己和阿尔斐杰洛素有嫌隙，关系确实不太好，但是他们两人对外界隐瞒的态度却是出奇一致，谁都没有说漏嘴啊。

“谁说的？又是许普斯？”

“这倒不是。”希赛勒斯否定了弟弟急切的问话，“现在已经找不到源头了。”

那是谁在散播谣言？守护者？不可能。尼克勒斯和阿尔斐杰洛两相生厌已经一年多，要传早就传了。龙族？同理。雅麦斯？也不会啊，他没这么做的理由。锡耶纳任务的参与者，许普斯已被排除，苏洛没在山上待多久就被撵走了，吉芙纳和卢奎莎根本没上山，德隆、席多？量他们也没这胆子。难道是这些天往来于卡塔特的龙术士吗……

尼克勒斯苦恼地回想着最近接到召集令上山的龙术士。想了半天，还是想不出答案，总觉得他们个个可疑，又好像个个都是冤枉的。尼克勒斯最终放弃了。盛满了疑惑的眼神一刻不离地盯着希赛勒斯。

“他们怎么说的？说我不服管教，还是那男人没本事驾驭我？”

“这很重要？谣言中伤的是你们两个，没有谁更无辜的道理。其实最真实的原因你自己最清楚不过了吧？纯粹的故作刁难。”

“那又怎样？”尼克勒斯的反问完全不过脑子。

“真是把你宠坏了！”希赛勒斯瞪着尼克勒斯，目光很是冷冽，“你的臭脾气我怎么会不清楚？抱着想要宽慰阿尔斐杰洛的想法，我曾经让你的主人把你对他的态度告诉我。可即使顶着被人质疑的压力，他都没有说你半句不好，还说你们之间的相处没有任何问题，反倒把我弄得有些不知该如何继续了。”

听了这话，尼克勒斯阴沉着脸，眼神一变，却是沉默不答。

“我问你。”希赛勒斯闭上眼，再睁开的时候，已经收敛了凌冽的目光，只是语调依旧很冷，“当初为什么不拒绝龙王？为什么同意和你最讨厌的人类建立契约？”

“两位族长的安排有谁能违抗？”

“你可以向雅麦斯看齐啊。在拒不从命这一点上，他不是你的学习榜样吗？你不是也一直敬仰着他吗？”希赛勒斯走到离他只有一步之遥的距离，目光直直地对上弟弟，“还是说，你会答应和阿尔斐杰洛共生根本就是雅麦斯让你做的？”

哥哥的言语中带上了点尼克勒斯大为惊讶的嘲讽——是嫉妒吗？不，这怎么可能？

尼克勒斯怒视哥哥的瞳孔深处里，有着激烈的波澜。尽管恶狠狠地瞪着他，但就是不说话。

“回答我。”希赛勒斯不给他回避的机会。既然见到了弟弟，聊到这个份上，那么希赛勒斯也不想再空手而归。

“问这些又有什么用。事已至此，早就没有转寰的可能了。”垂下眸子，尼克勒斯恹恹地答道，“人龙契约一旦达成，献出的便是一生。你不知道我有多讨厌被限定在那个契约框架，面对那个男人！再也无法随心所欲……我真的很讨厌被一个人类……”低声地苦笑着，尼克勒斯的眼神已经褪去凌厉，突然拔高的语调一下子变得低哑。

“早知道会有今天，当初又何必那样选择，瞒着我作出如此莽撞的、影响自己一生的决定……”希赛勒斯看着他的目光一瞬间转为忧悒，然后又再度变得凛冽，“雅麦斯失踪的那一年里，为他通风报信的也是你吧？”

“是我做的。”尼克勒斯想也没想，一口咬定下来。

雅麦斯是火龙王一系的后继者，有理论上继任下届族长的权利，在族中历来颇有势力，依附于他的不仅有龙族中人，连许多守护者都概莫能外，极尽所能地讨好他。布里斯和许普斯下界抓捕雅麦斯的消息，就是尼克勒斯通过一个被龙王派到人界办事的守护者捎带给他的。这使雅麦斯安安稳稳地在人界躲避了一整年。

虽然都是过去了很久的旧事了，不过能亲耳从尼克勒斯口中听到证实，还是让希赛勒斯甚感欣慰。弟弟的态度意外得坦诚，给兄弟二人的谈话笼上了一层美好的氛围。真是久违的感觉啊，希赛勒斯之前做梦都不敢想。

“将来你要永生侍奉你的主人，还是试着改善一下彼此的关系吧，不至于落到完全破裂的地步。现在应该还来得及。”

在希赛勒斯的劝解下，尼克勒斯不禁放下了对那个男人的敌意，心里隐隐地溢出几分愧意。

在危机四伏的战斗里，让私人感情凌驾于龙族的利益之上，这的确是不应该。

但是尼克勒斯也是不会承认自己厌恶人类的固定思维，其实早就在希赛勒斯今天找上他以前，就已经不见形迹地慢慢转变了的。

“……我躲着他还不行么？”目光闪烁，尼克勒斯的声音有些底气不足。

希赛勒斯走到他跟前，视线追着他，“再过一周就要和比萨的异族之王决战了。你难道还要匿身不出现？”

感受到哥哥执着的目光，尼克勒斯不得不偏回视线，与他平视，“说什么呐？好歹也是出动了十个左右的龙术士的大事件，场面史无前例。有那么多人在，我自然是会拿捏分寸的。”

听到他的回答，希赛勒斯勾起嘴角笑了笑，伸手拍打了一下弟弟的肩，掌中轻重适宜的力道，一如他的声音，温和而深沉，“要是真的懂分寸倒好了。”

“喂！我不想听你这种口气啊，好像母亲在教训我。”虽然这么说着，但是落在那只手上的尼克勒斯的目光却略带惊讶，和偷偷的暗喜。当然，这头年轻的海龙最终还是别扭地往旁边一躲，让哥哥按在他肩头的手掌落空了，然后，假装欣赏周围的风景。

“不说这些了。”希赛勒斯的声音沉了下来，眼神里尽是担忧，“母亲的身体一直不见好。你陪我一道去看看吧。”

“可以是可以……”尼克勒斯斜撇着嘴角，脸上带着几分妥协，把头别了过去，“不过你得先告诉我一件事，再答应我一件事。”

“你说吧。”哥哥看着他。

“休利叶……你的那个主人，住在哪里啊？”尼克勒斯说得扭扭捏捏。

“洛桑。”希赛勒斯爽快地回答了。他知道尼克勒斯压根不认识洛桑在哪，又作了补充，“建在瑞士高原南方斜坡的城镇。位于莱芒湖北岸，北面是侏罗纪山脉。你只要来到市内，就能嗅到我的气息。”

弟弟漫不经心地点点头。希赛勒斯回答之详尽，以及对提问者心思的揣测度之深，简直要令尼克勒斯欲哭无泪。

“还有件事是什么？”

“回头跟我比赛，像小时候那样。“尼克勒斯视线斜下，看着自己的脚说。

“好！”希赛勒斯满口答应下来。

终于，尼克勒斯抬头看了他一眼，慢悠悠地跟在他身后，然后快步上前和希赛勒斯肩并肩，一起去“龙之寿”看望母亲。阳光透出柔和的气息，照射在二人身上。

然后，到了那天下午，卡塔特再一次上演了时隔多年不见的兄弟追逐赛。

以“龙之腹”为起讫点，围绕着十三座龙山翱翔的两头巨龙英姿勃发的身影忽高忽低，忽左忽右，忽上忽下，忽前忽后。前一秒领先的，后一秒又被反超，彼此的位置不断交替。头顶是蔚蓝如洗的广袤苍穹，身下是皎白飘渺的云海雾涛。飞舞的双翼截断狂风，甩动的巨尾翻搅薄云。时而加速直冲，时而缓速拐弯，将稀稀拉拉地生长在龙山上的龙心果树的果实从稠密的树叶中摘下，一整套动作行云流水。

双生子前后紧跟着飞过“龙之巅”右半山腰，离坐在洞口的雅麦斯和亚尔维斯的头顶只隔开几十米远，惊动了洞主和他的客人。

“哇欧！不得了啊，海龙侵犯我们火龙的地盘啦！”亚尔维斯眯起他火红色的瞳眸抬头惊呼，嘴巴张成一个圆，表情和语调甚是浮夸，像是要把扑面而来的疾风遮挡住似的，单手作敬礼状搭在额头前沿朝高空眺望。

“希赛勒斯，尼克勒斯，我这里的龙心果不准采！”命令口吻的话语宣示着所有权。尽管互相追来赶去的海龙只是经过他的领地周边，可雅麦斯依然生出了一股自己领土的主权遭到了侵犯的危机感，气得跳起来朝天高吼，唇型极佳的嘴部弧度崎岖一片。张扬的火焰色中长发被两头海龙的四翼大力翻飞时带出的强烈风劲刮得随处乱舞。

可无论是亚尔维斯的调侃还是雅麦斯的勒令，兴致正浓的两头海龙好像压根就没放在耳里。不但彻底无视了雅麦斯的警告，尼克勒斯更是特地绕弯回来，长脖子一甩，张嘴带走了一颗长在雅麦斯居所正上方的龙心果树的果实，大有寻衅的意味。希赛勒斯也是不甘落后于弟弟，在同一棵树上取走了第二颗龙心果。兄弟间的时光是任何人都无法搅扰的。

“哈哈哈哈，他们不理你哎！”亚尔维斯仰倒在地上捧腹大笑，笑得腹肌抽筋了一样酸胀疼痛不止，上气不接下气，还时不时地以手心掌掴地面，拍出砰砰砰的乱响，与他夸张的笑声交相辉映。“哈哈哈哈哈！我眼泪都要出来了……哈哈哈……”赤炎般的短发随身体摇晃的幅度疯了似的乱颤。

“……真该死！”遥望已经飞出去好一段路程的尼克勒斯和希赛勒斯在蓝天下翻飞腾越的身影，雅麦斯黑着脸，紧攥的拳头在掌心卡出一排排指甲印，“都几岁了，还在玩小孩子玩的把戏！”要不是脑子里根深蒂固的观念使他认为参与到这种幼稚的追逐游戏会拉低自己的身段，气不打一处来的暴躁火龙早就变回龙形冲出去教训不把他的话当一回事的海龙兄弟了。

不眠不休的你追我赶还在如火如荼地持续，未完的比赛不知何时是个头，参赛的双方早已记不得到底绕着十三座龙山飞了多少圈，只有必胜的信念和久违的欢喜支撑着他们继续舞动双翼。衔在嘴里的莹白的龙心果逐渐增多，翱翔的速度却不慢反快。疾速飞驰的两道深蓝之影不离不舍地起起落落，腾云驾雾地环山而行，雄赳赳气昂昂的姿态和魄力仿佛预示着不远的那场战斗的胜利。

此次大型任务的龙术士名单，经过派斯捷的力争，最终确定了——

龙术士修齐布兰卡，海龙族托达纳斯；

龙术士柏伦格，海龙族德文斯；

龙术士柯罗岑，海龙族丁尼斯；

龙术士休利叶，海龙族希赛勒斯；

龙术士波德第兹，海龙族乌路斯；

龙术士麦克辛，火龙族高德李斯；

龙术士派斯捷，火龙族亚尔维斯；

龙术士杰诺特，火龙族马西斯；

龙术士亚撒，海龙族泽洛斯；

龙术士耶莲娜，火龙族丹纳。

龙术士阿尔斐杰洛，海龙族尼克勒斯。

时间，定于一周后。目标，全歼异族之王的军队。卡塔特的剑锋，直指比萨。

 

LXIX

 

世界的另一端。

冲刷着两颊和鼻尖的灰尘风浪，刺激着鼓膜和脑壳的马嘶长鸣，是此时此刻统辖着感官的所有要素。穿行于丘陵中的小径，奔跑在广阔无疆的平原，驰骋的马蹄踩踏着的早已不知是熟悉的欧洲大陆，还是神秘的亚洲土地。骏马健美的身躯每块肌肉都在震颤，每根鬃毛都在飞扬，四只蹄子像是不沾地似的勃然奋进，如风如电般势不可挡地奔驰。

埋葬费里切遗体的那日凌晨，待阿尔斐杰洛甜甜地一觉醒来，已是日晒三竿的中午了。苏洛回镇上买了两匹马，和等在镇外的阿尔斐杰洛会合后，开始了一路向东行进的旅程。头三天对阿尔斐杰洛来说异常煎熬，拖着绵软无力的身体，强打精神驾马紧跟苏洛。两手紧拽缰绳，两腿紧夹马腹，两脚紧踏马镫，视线牢牢地黏着领跑的苏洛的脊背，一刻也不放松，专注地好似在进行一场战斗。阿尔斐杰洛时时注意和苏洛保持两匹马身位的距离，生怕自己一个不留意就会被对方甩开一大截，最后跟丢。他不能中途放弃，露出半点退怯之意。在苏洛询问他是否要暂缓行程的时候，他态度决绝地表示必须坚持，如今也只能咬牙忍耐身体的不济。不过，苏洛爱马的秉性倒是帮了这个时刻和自身的尊严做斗争的男人大忙。不管宝马良驹还是寻常的马，苏洛都很爱惜，每隔两小时就会让马停下稍作休憩，喝水吃草补充体力，这也是阿尔斐杰洛在旅途中最快乐的时光。过量的魔力支付在了黑魔法的消耗上，阿尔斐杰洛急需休息，来恢复他耗去的魔力。生成的新魔力调剂着他的身体逐步走向康健。魔力重归盈满的状态连带着体力也在愈发充沛起来。后四天，阿尔斐杰洛已经能像往常那样健步如飞地疾跑在原野上了。当然，他和苏洛还是选择骑马。

“怎么样，怀念这种赶路方式吗？”

这是苏洛在旅途开启的第一天，驱马驶离了小镇半英里后忽然侧过头对阿尔斐杰洛说的一句话。当这声带着怀念之情的问候乘着风传递到身后人的耳畔时，阿尔斐杰洛简直不敢相信自己听见了什么。好似有股温暖的洋流渗透进他的胸腔，凝固为炙热的熔岩撞击着他的心房。

“你还记得。”睁大的紫罗兰色眼眸里迸发而出的喜悦的星光显示着他有多意外。

“突然感觉这场景有点熟悉，就想起来了。”

苏洛的轻吟被盘旋的风声轻易盖过去了。阿尔斐杰洛却听得清清楚楚。尽管看不见背对着自己的那个人此刻脸上的表情，可是阿尔斐杰洛不明来由地认为，他一定和自己一样，正在微笑。

红日自东方升起，又于西方沉落，银月探出头来统治夜晚，又被苏醒的旭日驱逐。二人远赴西亚寻找玉带雕的尾羽，天公倒也作美，每天都是万里晴空，一滴雨也没有降。他们沿路谈论了很多事。从卡塔特前段时期不同派系间的风起云涌，谈到连年来与异族争端的公事，再到涉及个人爱好的私事，几乎是无话不说，毫无嫌隙，就像一对相识多年的老友。

“苏洛，上次本来想让你旁听我得来的情报的，没想到龙王那么急就打发你和许普斯下山。你没听到的那些事，你不想知道吗？”

当时他们正在一个小山丘的背风处小歇。两匹马在不远的小溪边埋头吃草。

“你想说就说，我不会强求。”苏洛淡然地答道，目光落在系紧鞋子绑带的手上。

“像你会说的话。不过你也多少听到了些什么吧？”

“偶尔会有密探来敲卢奎莎的店门。”

“密探？找你们干嘛？”

“喝茶。”

“……你在逗我？”阿尔斜眼瞅着他瞧，“莫非我长着张很好糊弄的脸？”

“好吧，”苏洛抬起头，把视线对着他，“简单地说就是装着登门拜访的样子，借着嘘寒问暖的由头，来看看我和卢奎莎最近过得怎样，去了哪里，做了哪些事，交了哪些朋友，有没有和其他龙术士来往。然后顺便聊了些卡塔特的事。”「就差没检查我们俩是怎么行房的了。」想起卢奎莎的嘟嘴抱怨，苏洛忽然有点想笑。

阿尔斐杰洛愣了一阵，直到这会儿他才知道原来在密探的日常工作里还有监视龙术士这一项。“是……席多？”

“你不认识的。”苏洛斜瞥了他一眼，“你好像很在意席多。”

“没这回事儿。我也就随口一问。能被我叫出名字的密探可没几个。”阿尔斐杰洛三两句话转变了话题，“不过啊，这件事我到今天都想不通。你说在我还没当上龙术士之前，你们都和异族对抗了多少年了，就真的从来没了解过异族的内部到底是怎样的情况吗？”

苏洛想了一下，果断地摇头，“还真没有。”他看到阿尔斐杰洛满脸的不解，于是试图作出解释，“理解不了的话你就这样想好了。对多数龙术士而言，享受无限美好的人生才是头等大事。每年接个三五笔任务，不过是给卡塔特赠予他们永生的一种回馈，不会带着多少激情的。龙术士都有各自的生活，热爱的行当和谋生的工作。讨伐达斯机械兽人族不过是件勉强算作副业的差事，不值得投入精力钻研。”

所以就给了我大展宏图的舞台。阿尔斐杰洛在心中窃喜。“你说你最近一次接到有关托斯卡纳地区异族的任务是在什么时候？那会儿在锡耶纳你跟我说过的。”

“54年前。”苏洛说，“乔贞出手最多。”

乔贞杀敌的战绩如此辉煌，可照样没带回来多少有用的情报献给龙王。这里面的原因始终都困扰着阿尔斐杰洛。不过就算他问苏洛，苏洛也不一定答得上来。想知道答案也许只有去问乔贞本人了吧。

“那群恶魔一定是承受不了连续的打击，才会迁徙到锡耶纳，行事愈发低调，直到后来不吃人了吧。”阿尔斐杰洛凉幽幽地说。

“不吃人的异族？”苏洛面带讶色地盯着红发男子。

“仅限一支势力。好像是为了取得卡塔特的谅解，特意改吃人类的食物。不过谁知道他们在本性暴露前还能装多久。”凝视着苏洛垂眼沉思的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛给了他点接受新信息的时间，然后问道，“异族是哪里都有的吗？”

苏洛把头抬起来，“广泛分布在欧洲各地。”

“那么在其他区域被杀死的异族，要么是别的王治下的族人，要么是无处可归的流寇吧。当然也不排除那个叫阿迦述的家伙在将族人迁徙到托斯卡纳地区前，曾经在其他地方设立过据点。”

阿尔斐杰洛看似分析得有条有理，苏洛却从中发现了问题。

“其实达斯机械兽人族究竟有哪几位王，有哪几支军队，你也不是很清楚吧？”

“我探查到的情报也不过是几分之一。”阿尔斐杰洛实话实说，“只有等以后慢慢找机会把这块拼图拼齐了。”

“嗯。”苏洛没什么热情地应了一声，继续去弄鞋子的绑带，系紧了以后开始发呆，偶尔去看看在小溪边嚼草的马。

眼瞅着苏洛沉闷地坐在一旁不说话，不知在想什么心事，阿尔斐杰洛也觉得再讨论下去也没什么劲。他的兴趣已经转移到了其他方面。

“有件事我早就想问你。你一般和卢奎莎住在什么城市，除了佛罗伦萨。”

卢奎莎说过她和苏洛每年只在佛罗伦萨逗留几个月，那么其余时间苏洛的行迹，阿尔斐杰洛务必要掌握在手。

苏洛的神儿终于回来了。“没有特定的地方，走到哪儿算哪儿。”

“类似旅行吗？像我们现在这样？”

“对，我喜欢旅行。卢奎莎也被我慢慢培养出来了。”

“那我以后再想找你岂不是很不方便？”

阿尔斐杰洛不自觉地把卢奎莎排除掉了，苏洛没有在意，也或许是他没有察觉，他只是清楚地道出了作为首席的男子必须正视的事实：

“你将来下山才会不方便吧，没什么机会再来找我。这次情况特殊。今后我们不会再常见。”

做首席什么都好，唯独被剥夺了自由往来于人类社会的权利这一点让人郁闷。也许这就是首席能够独领天下，接受其他龙术士仰望膜拜的目光所必须付出的代价吧。

“我可以再创功勋换取下界的许可证。”阿尔斐杰洛的眼神毫不动摇，语气坚决无比。

“最好别那样做。你现在正得宠，龙王高兴了，赏你两颗蜜糖吃，你可不能当真。”

尽管苏洛说得很诚恳，但是阿尔斐杰洛已经在心里暗下决心，为了和苏洛更频繁地见面，他要更努力地去争取任务。

旅途中的伙食依然都是由苏洛负责。随身携带的口粮没多久就吃完了，苏洛开始漫山遍野地捕捉游荡的野兽，留阿尔斐杰洛在落脚处生火。不管多么荒芜贫瘠、动物足迹罕至的野外，他总能循着野兽的粪便抓到猎物，真是让人服了。苏洛将歇脚的停留地大多选在离水源近的树林或平野，在那里通常野生动物出没的概率会比较大。日历不知不觉又翻过了一页。第八天黄昏，趁还没入夜，苏洛抓来一头野鹿，老练地开腹去脏，架起火堆，享受难得一次的鹿肉大餐。大件拿去烤熟，吃不完的零碎部件就剁碎了包起来，以备不时之需。

鹿肉烤得不老不嫩，软硬有度，火候刚刚好。扑鼻的肉香挑起了阿尔斐杰洛的食欲，还有苏洛陪在他身边，把肉掰下分给他。享受着饭来张口的优质待遇的阿尔斐杰洛，简直幸福到了极点。

被人无微不至地照顾是一种难以言表的美妙感觉，一旦品尝到了甜头，就再也不愿割舍，希望对方的给予能够无限地持续下去。苏洛的照料让阿尔斐杰洛心生暖意和感激的同时，更是让他不觉沉沦其中，无法自拔。他遇到暗杀，苏洛没有任他独自承担，他帮他分析凶手的动机，告诫他正确的处事，还为他掩埋杀手的尸体。苏洛在他最困难的时候帮助了他，二人关系渐进，友谊日盛，他再也没有疏远自己。阿尔斐杰洛的心中既是无比欢欣，又是感动不已，对苏洛的感情已经很难用语言抒发，他忍不住想要告诉苏洛更多，也渴望苏洛问他更多。

停止咀嚼，把嘴里的一块鹿肉囫囵咽下肚，阿尔斐杰洛已经吃得大饱，再也吞不进下一块了。双脚一伸，懒洋洋地倚靠背后的岩石，样子慵懒得就像一只赤狐。“不久后的战斗我们还能再并肩作战吧？”紫罗兰色的瞳眸穿透层层翩舞着的艳丽火苗，寻找那张低头注视着篝火的脸。

“很难说。”苏洛拿着根木棍拨动燃烧的木柴，调整篝火的旺盛度，“其实你最应该打好关系的是尼克勒斯。”

阿尔斐杰洛本来心情颇好，还想跟苏洛说些什么，此刻却突然噤声不语，脸色暗沉了下来。他的神态变化当然全都被苏洛看在眼里。

“你和尼克勒斯没问题吧？”上回的任务尼克勒斯全程玩失踪，苏洛再清楚不过。

阿尔斐杰洛沉默了很久，终于缓缓地开口启齿，“显而易见，我对他很不满意。如果能像你和许普斯那般虽互不干涉但也不会彼此敌视，我就要谢天谢地了。”谈话的对象若非苏洛，他决计不会说。

阿尔斐杰洛接下来和苏洛剖心置腹的一番话，大有诉苦的意味。他将共生契约签订以来的这一年多，他和尼克勒斯是怎么极力地互相疏远对方、二人进行过的激烈争吵，及尼克勒斯朝他挥拳险些一死两命的这些事源源本本地告诉了苏洛。最后，他如此总结，“老实讲，比起海龙，我觉得自己和火龙更合得来。”

苏洛听了他的结论不禁猜想，他是在暗指雅麦斯吗？

“归根结底，你还是嫌尼克勒斯的出生太平凡了吧？”论出生，就连许普斯都能甩尼克勒斯几条街。

“我承认，以血统论英雄的观念很偏激很不公平，但我就是忍不住那样想。”阿尔斐杰洛眸中迸射出激荡的强光，对自己的看法深信不疑，“尼克勒斯他——配不上我。”

“那我要问你了，”苏洛一脸沉静地注视着他，灰绿色眼眸深处透着理性之光，“你在受封仪式上也算见到过不少龙术士了吧。你现在回想一下，那些人的契约龙哪个族居多？”

“……好像是海龙族更多些。”阿尔斐杰洛思考了半晌，答道。

“对。”苏洛接着问，“你在卡塔特见到的龙族又是哪个族居多？”

“海龙族。”阿尔斐杰洛不禁愕然，“这是为什么？”

“两个原因。”苏洛说，“一方面是火龙族对人龙共生计划的排斥态度高于海龙族。共生计划最早在海龙族内部推行。火龙族在雅麦斯的带头反对下，很晚才开始挑选志愿者。另一方面，龙族的两大族群，海龙族的体质比火龙族特殊。他们的攻击力虽不及火龙族，但是对身体的修复能力却远胜于后者。卡塔特现存的龙族中，海龙的数量占了六成以上。火龙擅长进攻，作战往往冲锋陷阵，死亡率高。海龙的自愈力超过火龙，存活率高。打个比方，就拿布里斯和雅麦斯举例。”

阿尔斐杰洛频频点头，倚着石头的背在不断前倾，凝神贯注地听苏洛讲解。

“假设，只是假设——假如雅麦斯喷射一发龙息能消灭十个敌人，那么布里斯的龙息顶多只能消灭七到八个。但如果他们俩受了同等程度的伤，布里斯一天就能好，而雅麦斯却要疗伤五六天才会痊愈。你的契约对象是海龙族，无论是给他者治疗还是自愈方面，都会有所加强。牺牲掉的，不过是些微不足道的攻击力的加成罢了。阿尔斐杰洛，你本身就有比别人伤势好得快的体质。与尼克勒斯签订契约未必就不如和雅麦斯。这样一来，敌人要想重创你，可得动很大的脑筋了。”

“原来如此！”阿尔斐杰洛听完苏洛的解释立刻尖声高叫，猛拍了一下手，“怪不得我和那个叫迭让的将军战斗时连自爆都用上了却只是轻伤。竟然是受了尼克勒斯的恩惠吗……还真叫人不太爽快啊。”

“塞翁失马焉知非福。”苏洛淡淡地笑了笑，“尼克勒斯的实力也许并不拔尖，但若是能让他为你效力，仍然赛过千军万马。”

隔着燃烧的篝火，阿尔斐杰洛看见了被映成橘红色的那张熟悉的脸庞，在跳跃的荧荧火光的修饰下，不再孤傲得不可亲近。那双锐利而冷漠的灰绿色眼眸，也变得充满了柔情，仿佛眼底升起了一轮温煦的金橙色朝阳。阿尔斐杰洛的心就在那个人的那双眼睛的注视下渐渐柔化了。紫罗兰色的眼瞳迷离地望着苏洛，望着火焰。好像对尼克勒斯作为自己的契约从者这一事实的所有不称心和不如意，都尽付在那朵跳动着的红莲之火。

“哈，也是啊。”他听见自己说。

以马代步的旅程持续了九天，苏洛渐渐意识到赶路的速度有些过慢了。当他们决定改变行路方式时，恰好行进到已经能远眺浩瀚无垠的黑海的多瑙河下游平原了。

两匹骏马并肩而行，从全速奔跑逐渐降速到缓步慢跑。骑手在马背上悠闲地交谈。

“今天已经是第九天了吧？”苏洛问。

“第十天。”阿尔斐杰洛答，“从卡塔特下来，一路‘幻影’长途奔袭，赶到佛罗伦萨花了一天。”

“我的失误。”苏洛眉头紧蹙，心想自己过分贪图于骑着马沿途欣赏风光带来的惬意享受中了。“玉带雕可不是常见的鸟，要时间守候。取完尾羽还要砍橡树。不能再这么墨迹下去了。”

“那——我们飞吗？”阿尔斐杰洛兴高采烈地挑起眉，全身都充溢着满满的期待。

放走了陪伴二人数日的马，任它们回归大自然。一望无际的大湖闪烁着黑珍珠般的光泽，犹如一道无法逾越的天堑横在二人身前——黑海。许普斯和尼克勒斯都不在，排开“幻影”踏水奔袭的可行性，召唤机械龙便成了现下最容易解决问题的法子。面对难以跨越的深海巨湖，两人默契地抬起右手，刻画着龙图案的白银般色泽的六芒星魔法阵在手掌上熠熠闪耀，灼灼发亮，灿灿生辉。

驾驭龙种御风飞翔对苏洛来说早就不是什么稀罕的经历，但是对于从不曾享受过骑乘尼克勒斯这一待遇的阿尔斐杰洛而言，却是要一辈子铭记的第一次。

“这就是在天上飞的感觉吗？”

脚下的灰龙在不断攀升，地面刹那间变得如此遥远，相距百里，千里，万里。置身高空的感觉非常冷，阿尔斐杰洛从未如此刻般贴近天穹，满头的秀发被迎面的劲风完全吹乱，但是沉浸在雀跃和亢奋心情中的男人却一点也不在意。

穿过灰翼猛力扇摆的间隙俯视，整个世界如同掌心的画那般摊在下方。机械龙飞升的高度固定住了以后，阿尔斐杰洛看到了如镜子般宽广而黝黑的湖面，那是他们正在穿越的黑海。随后他看到了白雪皑皑的连绵峰峦，那是高加索山脉终年不化的雪峰。绵亘不绝的群山波澜壮阔地叠成一道望不尽界限的巨墙，一座座高峰犹如撑起天地的巨柱。视线离开冻结的山麓之巅，望向前方广阔的内陆湖、平原和森林。浩大的湖泊碧波万顷，水色深暗，环绕着它的平原漫无边际，宛如翠绿的汪洋。浩荡奔涌的数支河流，成了深绿树林中蜿蜒曲折的蓝色丝线。他闭上眼睛，又睁开，感受着魔力附着在眼球的灼热。视野中的色彩快速变幻。西边，即将落幕的大红的夕阳已被涌聚起来的斑斓的晚霞遮掩了一半。东边，被渲染成大片娴静的银蓝色的天幕已搭起了等候月亮莅临的舞台。落日的余晖温柔地慰藉着他，高处的寒流降下烈性的洗礼。一不留神间展开双臂，好似自己身轻如叶，飘飘欲仙，作出翱空翔鹰之姿的男人俯瞰整个天下。美丽的山峦，丘陵，树海，湖泊……更多的山峦丘陵树海湖泊。而在更远更远更远的地方，是天与地几乎粘合在一起的交接线。抬头，苍穹望不穿高远；低头，大陆看不尽疆界。撇开了一切尘世扰攘，阿尔斐杰洛静静地品味从高空鸟瞰世界的舒畅。

苏洛没有说话，偏过头凝视着屹立在另一头机械龙背上的男人那张过度喜悦的侧脸，随他的微笑而微笑。

虽然极度缺乏乘龙高飞的经验，不过阿尔斐杰洛的表现完全对得起他的首席龙术士之名。一流的骑乘技巧通过身体的平衡力和对气流的控制得到了完美的体现，只用了区区几分钟就彻底适应了骑龙在天际翱翔。

机械龙全力飞翔时能发挥出真龙八成左右的速度，由西北向东南穿越黑海，飞过高加索山，这漫长的距离只用去了两个半小时。“好快啊！”红发飘扬的男人难抑心潮的澎湃，高吟出声。夕阳早已落下西方的地平线，四周的景致在昏暝的暮色中暗沉如血。尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛还是连坐下都不舍得，始终以昂然的站姿耸立于龙背，将双目可及的山川江河的美景尽收眼底。

突来的一股念头袭向了他的脑海。阿尔斐杰洛陡然想起了尼克勒斯。下一次的战斗，那头讨厌的海龙很可能还会采取在锡耶纳时候的那种不合作态度。这几乎要使人斗志全无的念头，将他此刻全部的欢喜都冲散了。

“或许……今后我能仰仗的，也就是这些没生命没感情的仿制品了吧。”

顺着风飘至苏洛耳畔的虚弱声音里，蕴含着无止境的忧戚和不甘心的自讽。

“阿尔斐杰洛。”不知该怎么安慰他，苏洛只能轻轻地唤了唤他的名字。

“真抱歉啊，”抿紧唇线，阿尔斐杰洛勉强挤出一个微笑，“那么快乐的时光，我却说了扫兴的话。”

“不，别这样说。”苏洛轻摇了一下头，给他时间。他知道阿尔斐杰洛正在极力调整情绪。等确定他的呼吸不再急促、呼出和吸进的气也不再带着颓丧的因子后，才说，“其实，机械龙在对达斯机械兽人族的战斗中，基本没什么优势。”

“为什么？”阿尔斐杰洛猛然偏头看向他。按龙族的模样仿造出来的机械龙应该是强大勇猛的代名词，曾助他取得杀死迭让的战绩。

“异族会放电。龙族用吐息还以颜色。机械龙只有爪子。”

“我懂你的意思了。缺乏远程攻击的利器是致命伤。”阿尔斐杰洛不但一点就透，更是在短时间内就想出了妙招，将机械龙对敌不利的难题迎刃而解，“那如果在里面造一个魔力炉心呢？”

“魔力炉心？”

在召唤物体内安置超出常规的魔力炉，这需要术者在消耗魔力专心作战的同时，还能分出足够多的魔力支持被使役的召唤物自行发动魔法。这样的方法苏洛虽然在此前从未尝试过，但是在听了阿尔斐杰洛寥寥数字的简述后，也是很快就理解了。

“值得一试。”

苏洛凝望着阿尔斐杰洛，眸子里有深深的钦佩和折服。这个男子那近乎妖孽般超常的魔法天赋总能给自己带来惊喜。所以，他才是能取代乔贞的独一无二的首席。

等他们解除赠予机械龙的魔力，降落在绿草如茵的陆地改用步行时，月亮早已斜斜地挂在高空，山间的景致呈现出一片阴晦的深蓝色调。

“刚才飞过的是黑海，和它隔着高加索山的大湖是哈扎尔海。”苏洛朝他示意的方向指了指，对阿尔斐杰洛说，“现在你我的脚下就是当年我遇见玉带雕的地方。”

“这儿的海拔很高啊。”阿尔斐杰洛好奇地东张西望。不过再高也高不过卡塔特。而高原反应早已被我踩在脚下。

“那种雕常常栖息于有水源的高原地区，秋冬季节最为活跃。但是数量稀有，也甚少在夜间出没。要有耐心。”苏洛说。

有你陪我，我一定会有耐心。阿尔斐杰洛心里这样念叨，却是说不出口。

“今晚我们找个靠水的地方睡。要是运气好，明早醒来或许就有发现。”

“好，都听你的。”

今夜无人放哨，于是二人架起结界，防止野兽进犯。对那晚最后的记忆，是临睡前的一同赏月。以相近的姿势双手枕在脑后，平躺于地，两双眼睛安静地眺望着月色。夜晚的气温有些偏低，肌肤微感寒意，但却是赏月的好时光。荒郊的夜空成了星星的聚集地。漫天的星辰点缀着单调的夜幕，格外明亮。然而群星再是闪耀，也及不上当空的皓月万分之一。晴朗的宝石蓝的夜空里月影婆娑，犹是一个身披素白色纱裙的少女手提一盏天灯遥遥漂浮，美得就像一则梦幻的神话。

“月色是不是特别美丽呢？”仰望着高空明月的苏洛情不自禁地低喃，“你在卡塔特早就看厌太阳了吧。”

在听到了苏洛的话之后，阿尔斐杰洛先是露出了认同的表情，然后略微地摇了摇头。

“月亮啊，美是很美。但不够炫目，不够耀眼。太柔太暗了。”

“比起隐涩的月光更向往醒目的阳光，的确像你。”

这句话里并没有反对和不满之意，苏洛一直望着夜空。

阿尔斐杰洛假装眺望着远方的月亮，偏过视线，偷瞄了躺在身侧的男子一眼。

“不瞒你说，苏洛，我想我爱上当首席的滋味了。当然啦，除了遇刺。”

虽然后半句话像是在自嘲，但是当苏洛回头看他的时候，却看见他脸上笑颜逐开，满面春光得意。

阿尔斐杰洛笑得如此开怀，苏洛应该为他高兴。可实际上，他却为他感到一阵深深的担忧。

“切忌骄傲自满。你要给自己时刻定位好，你只是两位族长手里的一枚棋子，他们要你向东你绝不能向西。不听话他们会把你扔掉，找新的。”

“是这样吗？”

这话实在过于消极了，阿尔斐杰洛不禁有些怀疑，扭头和苏洛对视。

“很容易理解的道理啊。”苏洛凝注着他。

“可是你没看到，火龙王和海龙王是怎么出言驳回门德松提斯还有特尔米修斯他们对我的污蔑的。”阿尔斐杰洛漾起璨烂的笑颜，沉醉在自己的诉说里，“你也没看到守护者们排着队巴结我的样子。尤其是克莱茵，马屁拍得连我都要为他感到害臊了。他——”

苏洛还在等他说下去，心里盘算着该怎么开导他，耳边却突然没了声音。“怎么了？”他看见阿尔斐杰洛前一刻还保持喜笑颜开的脸畔这一秒忽然剥离了所有笑容，变得僵硬而又死板。

仿佛魂魄被抽离身体，阿尔斐杰洛喃喃自语着，“克莱茵，克莱茵……”平躺的身子轻颤着慢慢坐起。“是克莱茵……是他——”

苏洛猛地意识到什么，陪他一块坐起来，“你对克莱茵说过什么？”

“我在他面前说，白罗加奉行个人主义，不配当首席。”面无血色的首席苍白的薄唇嚅嗫着，“还有一次，说白罗加该被关到孤塔。”他的声音一直在颤抖，“也不知道为什么，苏洛，我好像一下子都想起来了！”他四下游弋的目光仓皇地寻找着对方，眼珠子一动不动地盯着他看着自己的眼睛。

“人总会在不经意间想起什么，更会在不经意间说错话。”苏洛冷冷地吐了一口气。

“但我并非有意要奚落白罗加，”阿尔斐杰洛紧蹙眉心，脑袋微摇，像是要否定什么，“只是在那样的语境下，不自觉地……”

“说者无心听者有意。”苏洛的话声沉着而又淡然，“白罗加在卡塔特颇有拥戴者，这谁都知道。不过我倒真没看出来，克莱茵竟也是他的党羽。”

“仅凭这些突发联想就判定是克莱茵从中作梗还有些牵强。容我再想想，想想……”阿尔斐杰洛闭起双目，掌心按着自己的前额，一脸疲态，有火发不出，“想想还有谁要害我……！”

“想再多也只是徒增烦恼。”苏洛试着劝诫他，“既然知道克莱茵有替白罗加递话的嫌疑，以后留个心眼、小心应付就是了。”见他全然不理会自己，苏洛伸手拍了拍他的肩，“别想了。你听我说，别再多想了。”

肩膀被施下的力量，促使阿尔斐杰洛睁眼抬头，一臂相隔的苏洛皱眉担忧的面庞占据了他整个视野。掌心长满了老茧的苏洛的手压在他的右肩，动作竟有些温柔，还带着一丝鼓舞他人振作时应有的重量。阿尔斐杰洛短促地垂下眼睛，等再度抬起时，脸上紧绷的表情已得到舒缓，黯淡无神的紫罗兰色双瞳恢复了以往的锐气和光彩。

软弱在瞬间杳无踪迹。“苏洛，有你在我身边真好。谢谢你。”阿尔斐杰洛坚毅地点点头，庄重地向身边人致谢。因为他是首席，随时随地要记得保持从容和优雅，以及不能被任何人乘隙而入的强韧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，那一串龙术士名单，都是按册封龙术士的先后顺序排的
> 
> 2，几处铺垫：阿尔斐杰洛说白罗加应该被关到孤塔，是在第36章；阿尔斐杰洛说白罗加不配当首席，是在第50章；克莱茵是白罗加的人，在第38章和第50章均有体现。休利叶在第38章说了一句，大意是“白罗加很生气，连克莱茵要和他说话他都没搭理。”（原意非原话，笔者懒得去翻了_(:з」∠)_）
> 
> 3，在很久很久以前的乔贞篇的某一章有提到过龙族飞行的最高时速是600英里，机械龙是真龙的八成=480英里。本章可把地理废的笔者给折腾死了，修改了很多次才总算消灭了明显的地理BUG —皿—！


	54. 阿尔斐杰洛（35）

LXX

 

一个女人在街上游荡。

她是个有着古典相貌的妇女，身上沉淀着股与生俱来的贵族气息。殷实的家世和登对的婚姻给她整个人罩上了一层自信的光环，她应该就是那种从小被父母捧为掌上明珠、生活穷奢极侈、做派娇生惯养的大小姐吧。享受着衣食无忧、仆人簇拥成群的高质量生活，挥霍着丈夫雄厚的财产为自己添置各种高档奢侈品，整日在奢靡的筵席和舞会出入、摇着扇子和官家阔太太们对其他贵妇人的衣着服饰、举止打扮评头论足，偶尔和几个风度翩翩、头发梳得油光发亮的男士互相暗送秋波，调情说笑。能从这个女人的气质中想象出这些画面。好像所有让人羡慕眼红的优渥生活，天生就该被她拥有。

但是岁月待人永远一视同仁，无论你是贫是贱，是富是贵。女人的年纪已不太轻了，岁月无情地在她的脸上碾过，留下它残酷的痕迹，给了她两个沉重的大眼袋，给了她下垂的嘴角，给了她眼角无数抹不平拉不直的皱纹，给了她逐渐粗糙暗沉、不再光滑白细的肌肤，给了她随着岁数的渐长再也恢复不到青少女时期那般婀娜苗条的臃肿身材。她平时应该是浓妆艳抹的，以遮掩年长带来的憔悴。但此刻，她早已洗尽给她重铸自信的美艳妆扮，那张年华逝去的容颜，在朦胧的夜色下犹如透着十足阴气的幽灵的脸，被惨白寒冷的月光照耀，被街边的高墙树影遮蔽，若隐若现，时亮时暗。

她没有穿金戴银，仅着一条又透又薄的睡袍，她没有把头发梳齐，失去光泽的长发散乱在肩上后背，被风吹得到处乱摆。她甚至赤着双脚，连鞋都没有穿，任那双高贵的脚底直接与冰凉的、不洁净的路面接触，颓废邋遢的样子，根本看不出半点贵族的风范。

但是和脸上的神态比起来，她轻佻的穿着和诡异的行为都不算什么了。女人双眸的神色空泛，瞳孔好像不聚光，眼神如死人般涣散，却一点也不游移，直直地正视着她前进的方向。然而她脸颊的表情又很木讷，觉察不出一丝人的气息，就像空有躯壳丢了灵魂、思想被完全掏空的木偶。女人忘记了回家的路，忘记了家中的舒适和温暖，忘记了家里的丈夫，不知要去往何处，不知前行的终点在哪，只是一味地走着，走着，脚步缓慢但绝不迟疑，亦永不停止。她必定是受了什么刺激，或遭遇了某些不顺心的事，才会在霜深露重的半夜，如找不到家的孤魂野鬼般徘徊在人迹凋零的街上吧。

白日再热闹喧嚣的城市，到了深夜也都归于沉寂。阴森漆黑的路上，只有昏昏欲睡的守夜人手提两盏罩着玻璃罩子的油灯在街上巡逻。

寒风使他们哆嗦发抖，黑夜使他们哈欠连连，一胖一瘦结伴而行的两名守夜人没精打采地漫游在街上。今晚只怕又是在辛苦、乏味且不会有任何收获的巡夜工作中度过。现在，他们只想快些收工，好回家抱妻子睡觉。最好不要碰见任何敢在深更半夜上街乱窜、耽误他们下班的人……

“喂喂，你看，那里有人！”巡视到一个三叉路口的两位守夜人，瘦的那个突然拍打起同事的肩，把手指向前方。丁字路口的交叉处，垂直于二人巡逻的街道的小路上，有一个披头散发、衣襟不整的女人拖着好似鬼魂般轻飘飘的步伐，旁若无人地从二人跟前走过。“那个女人好像有点眼熟啊。”

“噢？”被瘦子猛地一拍，瞌睡劲瞬时消去大半的胖子一脸不耐烦，粗声粗气地扭头嚷嚷，“你上过她？”

“去你的。”瘦子不满地努嘴嘀咕着，“我不跟你开玩笑。”

“我没开玩笑。”胖子裂着嘴，“你也不看看几点了。这时候在外头晃悠的女人，不是拉不到生意的妓|女，就是背着丈夫和情郎私会的贵族荡|妇。”说到这儿，好像兴致突然上来了似的，胖子把油灯往女人移步的地方提，照亮了道路，满脸横肉的肥脸不怀好意地淫|笑起来，“我倒要瞧瞧是哪家的贵妇那么不要脸。大半夜的，穿着睡裙出来偷情。”

守夜人迈开小跑的步子，左转弯之后笔直跑，不一会儿就追上了还在不停往前走的女人。

出于礼貌，他们并未超到女人身前截住她的去路，而是在她身后步伐紧碎地跟着她。

“女士，”胖子换上了殷勤的脸孔，肥软的手掌搭在背对着自己的女人半|裸的香肩，笑容可掬地对她说，“您不知道深夜是不能随便上街的吗？”

听到来自身后的呼唤，以及肩头被施加的稍显强硬的力道，女人暂停脚步，缓慢地回过头，脖子扭动得无比生硬。呆滞的视线晃过制止她前进的守夜人脸上，只停留了两秒，就把头偏了回去。那空茫的眼神就好像她看到的只是虚无的空气。然后，在守夜人惊愕的注视下，女人默默地抬起她赤|裸的双脚，不畏严寒，不顾他人的狐疑和耻笑，继续茫然而又异常坚定地朝前走着，走着。

守夜人被这一幕完全怔住了。但他们吃惊的不仅是那女人匪夷所思地孤身在街上乱逛的离奇举动，更是因为她的身份。

“哎……？”揉揉眼，定神望着女人慢慢远去的背影，瘦子好像不敢相信自己看到的场景，手背粗鲁地把眼睛又揉了一遍，终于确定了那个人影。声音颤颤巍巍，“那不是加富尔伯爵夫人吗？”

加富尔伯爵家财万贯，富得流油。他的妻子素来口碑很好，不像不检点的女人。伯爵和伯爵夫人伉俪情深，在私生活风气普遍不正的上流社会，基本没爆出过什么绯闻，算是一对感情笃厚的模范夫妻。虽然不明白伯爵夫人为何会在半夜离家外出游荡，但是夫人走丢，伯爵一定心急如焚。要是能护送伯爵夫人平安回家，爱妻心切的伯爵说不定会赏好大一笔酬谢金呢。

“快，跟上去。”胖子机灵地说。

二人再次追上前，果断地把这个在街上乱逛的女人拦截下来。

“夫人，您这是要上哪儿去呀？”瘦子面露关切之色。

“和伯爵吵架了吗？哎呀，这都是小事，您可千万不要想不开啊！”胖子露出奉承的嘴脸，不光嘴上讨好，还把自己的外套脱下给女人披上。“您看，都这么晚了，外面多冷啊，我们送您回府可好？”

可无论守夜人怎么唤她，无论跟她说什么，神色茫然的女人一概不理。刚披上的外衣顺着她的身子滑落在地，她连看都不看，伸手拉一下都没有。无意识的视线重新向刚才行进的道路望去，女人绕过拦着她的两个男人，抬起早已经冻得发紫的双脚，一步不歇地朝着她认定的方向款款而行。

“看来是梦游了啊……”瘦子低声咕哝了一句，转过头对胖子煞有介事地说，“你知不知道，不能在一个人梦游的时候喊醒她，因为梦游者突然惊醒会被吓疯！”

“啧，那么麻烦！”胖子歪斜着脑袋问，“那我们只好在她自个儿醒过来前保护她咯？”他看见同事无奈地点点头，便气愤地朝地上啐一口痰，以示不满，“企盼她早点清醒罢！”

守夜人拿女人没有办法，只能提着油灯跟在她后面，跟着这个仿佛被鬼迷住了心窍一般的伯爵夫人，沿被规定好的路线走着，走着，走着……离家越来越远……

一个女人步履灵动地走过清冷寂寥的街道，走进一座灯火阑珊的豪宅——在今夜的早些时候。

夜风轻抚着她透明的纱裙。摇曳的裙摆宛若雪鹭翩飞时扇动的轻盈白羽。

女人笑面如嫣，有沉鱼落雁之貌。但是比花儿还要美的笑靥，却不是由嘴唇或面部肌肉带动的，而是那双让人见了过目不忘的眼睛。虽然卸了妆，但她姣好的容貌并没有半分折损，仍然一笑倾城，足以点燃任何男人想要占有她的欲望。她的眼眸时时在笑，眼波撩动人的心弦，柔情似水。

优雅地推开铁栅栏，女人走了进去。华丽的府邸意外地无人看守，也无人出门对深夜来访的客人相迎。睡神偷偷弹奏起催眠的小夜曲，月亮羞涩地钻进云层。这个时间点理应为主人端茶送水的佣人们好像都坠入了迷幻的深渊，步调一致地提前回房上床，沉沉地睡去了。没有人为她开门，但是豪宅的黑檀木大门却敞开着，可以不受任何阻碍地往里走。女人如入无人之境，栅栏围起的铁门在她走过的身后自动关起。

无人出迎亦出人侍候的豪宅，唯有一个中年男子静坐着等候。客厅的主座正对敞开的大门。蹁跹的步伐轻如海燕，女人缓步进屋的一举一动，都逃不过那双泛着狂热和痴迷光芒的眼睛。伯爵如醉如痴地耽迷于女人那双会笑的美眸里，更不要说那透白纱裙下呼之欲出的胴体。女人的身材修长匀称，凹凸有致得恰到好处，该大的地方大，该瘦的地方瘦。胸部丰满，腰身纤细，能让每个男人发狂。随着轻纱裹身的女人一步步靠近，伯爵休眠的肉|欲似在苏醒。半开半合的眼睛逐步睁大，蠕动的喉部不停吞咽口水。

一声重重的闷响，关闭的黑檀木大门将外界的纷扰与只余下一双男女的室内隔绝开来。笑容满面的女人径直迎向主座上的伯爵，用慈母凝视幼儿的悯爱眼神俯视着这个视线始终紧紧地贴在自己身上的男人，看他的目光因她而迷失了自我，女人唇角的笑涡更深。她分腿站立，半弯下腰，手指灵巧地剥开男人的裤结，跨坐在他长满赘肉的大腿上。眼眸深处的那丛紫薇花，开得格外妖艳……

 

LXXI

 

耐心在一点点被磨光。苏洛带着阿尔斐杰洛守在了一座能俯瞰附近的河流和湖泊的丘陵上。玉带雕主要以鱼和水禽为生，常在浅水处觅食。苏洛的选择无疑是正确的。可惜天不遂人愿，守了一个白天，两人连玉带雕的一根毛都没有见着。

虽然大部分的时间都在闲聊解闷，神经却时时刻刻紧绷着，总担心聊得太投入，会错过目标任何的蛛丝马迹。在坚硬的岩石上精神集中地坐了一整天，阿尔斐杰洛早就浑身麻痹，腰杆子酸痛不已。眼瞅着傻等下去不会有结果，苏洛特地到下方的河边转悠了一圈，半小时后两手空空地爬上缓坡，对一脸期盼地望着他的阿尔斐杰洛摇摇头。空空的肚腹饥肠辘辘，二人啃着前些天吃剩下的鹿肉杂碎，静待夜幕的降临。

荒郊的夜晚总是来得特别早，时间一眨眼就到了黄昏，太阳撑不住多久就要下山，和他们告别。一天的守候眼看就要结束。

离答应火龙王的两周期限只剩三天了。阿尔斐杰洛掰着手指在心中默算。三天内要完成取得玉带雕尾羽和砍伐橡木、凑齐神杖内外材料的工作，更不要说打造的过程还要些时日。出战应该不会太久，一早就计划好要携带神杖在比萨大展神威的阿尔斐杰洛开始感到了焦躁。

不过运气却在这个逐渐心浮气躁起来的男人就快要跌落到失望的深谷的时候，突然降临在他的身边。幸运女神终于对他展露笑颜。一声高亢宏亮的、仿佛能冲破云霄的鸣叫穿透暮色轰隆传来，打断了二人进食的气氛，却点起了阿尔斐杰洛心底的希望之火。

鹰声唳嘹，是玉带雕！

顺着声音的发源地抬头远望，一只浑身被浓密的羽毛覆盖的大型猛禽正展翅高飞在夕阳似血、红霞满天的空中。阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛立刻互换眼神，踏着“幻影”猛追。引领着他们的是玉带雕穿透力极强的高唳和它在黄昏下飞翔的剪影。

这鸟尽管叫声响亮，但它起飞和降落时的声响却很小。丰满的羽翼不再勇猛地挥摆，仅凭俯冲力滑翔至平静的湖面，玉带雕降落在岸边的浅滩，停在那儿再也不动了。它灰黄色的眼睛在昏沉的天色中凶狠发光，毛色从头顶到尾部越来越深，依次呈现为黄白色、棕黄色、赭褐色和黑色。羽毛呈矛状和针状，遍布着淡棕色的条纹。圆形的尾羽中间有一条宽阔的白色横带，非常明显，一眼就能望见。它专心致志地注视着被天际染得发红的湖面，暗白色的脚和趾陷进水下的细软沙砾，看样子是准备捕猎了。它瞄准的猎物是水里的鱼，锐利的眼珠安静地审视着猎物的活动，却不知还有猎人在后。

循着鸟鸣，阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛找到那只雕的降落之处，屏息静气地停在离它有段距离的地方。阿尔斐杰洛施展空间禁锢，简简单单地封住了那鸟周围两米内的区域。确定它不能动弹之后，他和苏洛放心地跑上前，近距离观察它。即使被僵硬地定在原地，它还是那么美丽雄武，尤其是那长长的、犹如玉带般的尾羽。

阿尔斐杰洛充满怜惜地仅拔除了它十二根尾羽中的两条，小心翼翼地收入上衣口袋，就解除空间禁锢，放它自由。

夜幕悄然低垂，无论是飞走的玉带雕还是周围的山川溪流，都被荫蔽在深沉的夜色中。终于完成了这项高难度的任务的二人，在渐渐黯淡的天色下，欣然地对视而笑。只差砍橡树这个简易的任务还没完成。机械龙响应龙术士的召唤，带他们快速转移阵地。依目前的速度来看，或许能在破晓前找到。

橡树种植区很广，但是据苏洛的经验判断，地中海沿岸应该分布最多。在毗邻地中海的小亚细亚半岛沿岸的山岗，一个幽暗茂盛的密林里，苏洛甄别出了橡树的外形。

夜已经很深了，二人没有急着伐木，而是就地取材，架起火堆，在温暖的篝火旁和安全的结界里香甜地睡去了。

翌日，将最后的一点鹿肉分食掉，又摘了些树上的坚果填饱肚子后，二人在众多林立的枝繁叶茂的橡树堆里，看中了一棵树干尤其粗壮高大的。苏洛抽出佩戴在腰间的剑代替斧子，以血咒增加剑的坚硬度和锋利度，以强化魔法增强自身的臂力腕力。他没有横着把树砍倒，只是在包着深色树皮的主干最好的部位纵向切下了块一米五左右长度的木头，生生地把树干削薄了一层，从浅色的裂口处翻出的遍布着条状纹路的木头裸|露在空气中。确定砍下的木头上没有任何幼芽或树枝连着，苏洛把它递给了阿尔斐杰洛。阿尔斐杰洛埋头检查了一下，觉得很满意，两个人就离开了。

回程一律骑乘机械龙，阿尔斐杰洛必须在两天内赶回卡塔特，不能有任何耽搁。他们连续飞行了一天，到临近黄昏的时候才停下来稍事歇息，顺便吃点东西。脚尖实打实地触及到地面，阿尔斐杰洛的身形却突然僵住了，好似被钉在了原地。有一股气息被他感觉到，一股不应该在此刻此地出现的气息。虽然他们所处的荒地离阿尔卑斯山已经很近了，可是……

阿尔斐杰洛有些无法置信地转头朝苏洛看去，苏洛的脸上也显示出好像觉察到什么的神色。阿尔斐杰洛最终确定了气息源自于谁，源自于哪里，凌厉的目光如一道射线。被他视线投注的地方，一抹又长又卷的海蓝色头发在风中飘摇。

“尼克……勒斯？”

阿尔斐杰洛犹疑着叫了声逐渐朝自己走近的从者的名字。和尼克勒斯一起来的，还有苏洛的从者许普斯以及守护者艾德里安。

“你们怎么来了？”紫眸谨慎地打量着三人。

艾德里安谦卑地朝问话的首席鞠躬行礼，刚要应答，尼克勒斯抢在了他前头。

“我负责带路，他负责传话。”尼克勒斯看也不看艾德里安，视线在阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛之间游移不定，一个尖酸刻薄的笑在纤薄的唇角勾起，说话声鼻音极重，“不过真没想到啊，你们俩竟然还腻在一起。”

阿尔斐杰洛久久不回卡塔特，艾德里安奉命下界寻找。寻找行迹不明的首席，需要一个向导，能通过人龙契约的主从关系感应到阿尔斐杰洛气息的尼克勒斯便是最佳人选。许普斯离开了苏洛一周多，也准备下界回主人身边去了。双方出发的时间恰好相撞，但也不会再有交集，却没想到最后还是找到了同一个地方。会有这样的结果，三个人也是挺吃惊的。

对于尼克勒斯粗鲁的打断，艾德里安并没有介意。蜂蜜色的发丝垂下，艾德里安恭敬地朝尼克勒斯低头致礼，然后将身子和视线正对他的主人，“龙王大人决定两日后的正午十二点出战，到时龙术士们会在比萨城东的山丘集合。”

“两天后吗？那么急？”这样的话，岂不是两周期限一到就要出征？阿尔斐杰洛原以为自己至少还有一周的时间的。那我的神杖……

“是的。”艾德里安恭顺地点头说，“还请首席大人速速回去，做好备战事宜。”

阿尔斐杰洛漠然地嗯了一声。艾德里安的态度彬彬有礼，举止谦逊敦厚，可阿尔斐杰洛就是没法说服自己热切地对待他，端详着他的冰冷眼神里始终透着一丝警戒。不能给予守护者太多的信任。自己对克莱茵的坦诚换来的却不是等价的忠诚，而是虚伪和恶意。同样的错误，阿尔斐杰洛不会去犯第二次。何况艾德里安和克莱茵的关系貌似还算不错，经常能看见他们在一起聊天……还有迪特里希。每个守护者都不能小看，必须慎重提防，阿尔斐杰洛在心底告诫自己。

有一股视线，被烦闷的情绪占据了头脑的阿尔斐杰洛没能第一时间注意到。不同于艾德里安的谦恭和温和、尼克勒斯的傲慢和轻蔑，许普斯凝视着阿尔斐杰洛的眼神，正如后者看艾德里安的眼神那般，警惕而冰冷。

艾德里安的目光落在阿尔斐杰洛手里的木料，首席下界所为何事，他亦早有耳闻。“请工匠打造神杖可不是一两天就能完成的。还是尽快送回卡塔特吧。两位族长已经等不及想要见您了。实不相瞒，我还真没想到首席大人您会真的……在人界待那么久。”青碧色的眸光无比正直，还有一抹很容易觉察出来的担忧。

艾德里安话中有话，聪明人自然听得出来。火龙王看似大方地给了阿尔斐杰洛两周的时间，心里却希望他能尽早赶回，而不是真的把两个星期都耗光，等时间已经紧巴巴了的时候再回来。艾德里安似乎是琢磨到了这一点，才会好心地提醒有贪恋人间之嫌疑的首席。但是在阿尔斐杰洛看来，他却固执地认为艾德里安的提醒绝非出于善意，而是带着警告和暗讽的意味，间接地表达龙王的不满。

“我们已经尽量往回赶了。”苏洛插了一句。他清楚地意识到阿尔斐杰洛会在人界逗留那么久，自己也有不可推卸的责任。如果旅途一开始就选择召唤机械龙带他们飞，而不是骑马慢悠悠地跑跑停停，就不会浪费那么多宝贵的时间了。

“早就说了叫你一个人去找。”许普斯出人意料地突然开口，“那样的话肯定比现在要快。龙王也不必特地派人来接应你了。”他的脸冷得就像冰山，语气更冷。一双凌眸紧咬住阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞，其他的人包括苏洛都不在他的视线里。他冷傲不逊的态度就像他头上竖起的短针状蓝发，根根带刺。

许普斯一席话过后，各人神态各异。苏洛猛然皱起眉头，扭头朝从者看去。尼克勒斯低声窃笑，眼珠子在许普斯、苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛三者间打转。艾德里安满脸困惑，不解地歪头看着诸位大人们。阿尔斐杰洛正面凝视许普斯，脸上不带一丝表情。

紫罗兰色的眼瞳里装着强烈的怀疑和用以掩饰怀疑的镇定。许普斯不是雅麦斯，不是尼克勒斯，他不会无理由地厌恶人类。以前的他虽然对自己也挺冷淡，但好歹还能正常交流。他如今变得如此难以相处，几次三番地和自己作对，无缘无故地敌视自己，其中必有隐情。但是别指望他会老老实实地坦诚相告。不过没关系，阿尔斐杰洛默默地想，因为我早晚会查出来。

强咽下许普斯的刁难，也不去接他的话，阿尔斐杰洛转而向艾德里安询问起迫在眉睫的战斗的人员部署。“艾德里安，跟我一起去比萨的龙术士有多少？”

“这个……”飞快地瞄了瞄苏洛后偏回视线，艾德里安的脸色有些尴尬，差点又要给阿尔斐杰洛鞠躬了。“还是请首席大人您先回去再说吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛打量了面露难色的守护者两眼，“好吧。”他的目光在众人之间几番游弋，最终停留在许普斯脸上。那头历来没什么护主观念的海龙已经移到了苏洛身畔紧贴着他，比自己离他还要近。

“许普斯，我想和你的主人说声告别，你能先走开一下吗？”虽然作出了请求的姿态，但是语调却很生硬。

许普斯当然拒绝了。“告别当着大家的面就可以，用不着说悄悄话吧？”不仅以言辞拒绝，他还站在了苏洛的身前，示威般地和阿尔斐杰洛面对面。

许普斯的举动如此反常，连尼克勒斯都感受到了气氛的僵持，装满了疑惑的蓝眸不明所以地看着同族男子。艾德里安也是一脸茫然。

“许普斯……”从者就这样护在自己的身前与阿尔斐杰洛对峙了很久很久，久到连苏洛都看不下去了，忍不住出言化解，“你就先退下吧。”

被如此要求的海龙神色有些不满。虽然主人下达了命令，但是许普斯并没有服软。他不再像以前经常做的那样，一不想和人类交流就躲到主人后颈的魔法阵的异世界里，享受孤寂但自由的个人时光。脚底抬离地面往左边挪动，走到几步外的地方站住，权当这就是遵照主人的命令退下了。许普斯凝然转身回头，眼神依然一刻不放松地盯紧阿尔斐杰洛。在这么近的距离，根本不可能说得上悄悄话。

但是看着许普斯一脸阴霾地慢慢移步出去给自己让位，阿尔斐杰洛已经心满意足。他一点也不想当着苏洛的面和许普斯置气，把矛盾激化。

阿尔斐杰洛近身到离苏洛咫尺之间的距离，侧头附上他的右耳。在这临别之际，想要对他说的话何止千万，到了嘴边却只凝结成一句，“我们还会再见面的，我保证。”

“……”听完阿尔斐杰洛附在耳边的轻喃，苏洛默然以对。脸上依然端着那副他独有的孤傲表情，但是他的眼神暴露了他的思想。

佯装着冷漠的灰绿色眸底有一瞬间的惊奇。不是惊愕，而是惊奇。观测到这个区别很有必要，阿尔斐杰洛非常确定。因为惊奇和惊喜之间往往只有一线之隔。

“暂别了，苏洛，或许我们很快就能再见！”阿尔斐杰洛笑得很开心。

在他看不到的角度，早就知道这次出战的龙术士人选的尼克勒斯坏坏地对许普斯挤眉弄眼，咧嘴偷笑。后者没有理会。

最后朝苏洛望了一眼，阿尔斐杰洛背过身，步子极大速度极快地往阿尔卑斯山走去，把肯定不会答应驮着他飞回卡塔特的从者扔在身后。

“我管我飞，你和艾德里安去找上山的隧道吧！”

留下这句话，尼克勒斯摇身一变，以深海巨龙的本体形态转眼飞上了天。

随你的便吧。阿尔斐杰洛一记眼刀狠狠地飞向空中，瞪着从者大模大样离去的身影，在心里吼着。

好像通过了世上最困难的试炼一般，艾德里安长吁了一大口气。给苏洛和许普斯行了个端庄的告别礼后，转身跟上追风逐电般大跨步而去的首席。

苏洛落寞地站在原地，沐浴在夕阳的余晕下，凝视着红金发男子愈发缩小的背影。淡漠的眼神里难掩寂寞，更是融了一丝旁人不易察觉的柔软。

那双始终冷眼旁观着世界的灰绿色眸子，眼底的冰雪在消融。主人望向阿尔斐杰洛的背影消失在远方山地间的阴影里的目光，越发带上了几分柔和，信赖，及期盼的光芒。许普斯静立在侧，用冰凉刺骨的话声收回他的注意力，“该走了。”

暗自叹息一声，苏洛的视线在从者冷肃的脸上虚晃了一下，又无着落地移向半空，“嗯。”

 


	55. 阿尔斐杰洛（36）

LXXII

 

在话声响起前，他们先听见了汹涌的风浪。

风卷起了尘土。心思各异的人们仰起头，海龙乌路斯携他的主人波德第兹冲破空间结界的雾气，平稳地降落在地面。深蓝的双翼软软地垂搭而下，收拢在身侧。

等待在山头的众人牢牢地站定在原处，避免被乌路斯扇摆龙翼的劲风刮歪。随着一阵盛大而柔和的蓝光，人形态的龙族在漫天的粉尘中凝聚成形。乌路斯生着一张圆润的鹅蛋脸，身型却瘦长结实，深蓝的头发像轻纱一样垂在肩上。

“怎么来得那么晚啊。”龙术士麦克辛走过去两步，边摸着他的山羊胡边对波德第兹说。他块头很大，但不是特别高，满头凌乱的深棕色头发在风中飞扬，人中和下巴上各有一撮胡子。他比波德第兹小两岁，看上去却比对方老，发际参杂着几丝灰白，修剪整齐的胡子也冒出几缕白丝。一只显眼的鹰勾大鼻占据了他整张脸很大一部分面积，长相很粗，就如他的声音。

波德第兹顺手理了理他那头蓬松的沙棕色头发，一双闪着柔光的青绿色眼眸对上麦克辛严肃的脸。“在路上遇见了尼克勒斯。乌路斯跟他聊了会儿，稍微耽误了些时间。”与麦克辛粗野的声调和口气正好相反，他的话声和风细雨，很让人舒心。

“我的弟弟？”希赛勒斯在意的询问声传了过来。离正午十二点的集合时间没剩几分钟了。他就不能早点动身吗？

“嗨，别急别急，尼克勒斯随后就到……”乌路斯安抚地朝一脸不满的希赛勒斯笑笑，似乎对某件事颇觉有趣，却没有揭穿，表情看起来好像话没说完。

波德第兹似乎也想说什么，却是和从者态度相仿地自行停顿着摇摇头，闭口不言。转身迈开脚步，迎向他的诸位同僚，眼神粗略地扫视各方，意外地发现还有好多人没来。人群中，柏伦格、休利叶和亚撒随他的到来朝他主动微笑。耶莲娜·卡梅斯基礼貌地凝视了他一眼，就侧过头，不再看他了。柯罗岑·提瑞尔不顾周遭埋头看书。波德第兹偷眼瞄了瞄书皮封面，写着一串他看不懂的文字。杰诺特如一道排斥着所有人、亦被所有人排斥的暗影，孤独地站在一棵树下，视线不知看往哪里。几个从者中间，德文斯和泽洛斯交头接耳，丁尼斯凑在旁边听着，但不吭声。希赛勒斯和刚来的乌路斯攀谈起来。高德李斯紧挨马西斯，两人却并不说话。丹纳陪着她的主人。三个密探站得远些。

一行人暂时停留，等待其余还没到的主从。在他们的左手方，绵延的平原奔涌着涛涛的阿尔诺河。这是个能俯瞰四面八方的丘陵。波德第兹眯起眼睛，用魔法增强视力，向西眺望着遥远的海滨城市。当他正要细细观察眼前逐渐清晰起来的景象时，只听高空传来海龙的怒吼，仿佛与风声浑然一体。

“看，是尼克勒斯。”亚撒的从者泽洛斯高声提醒。

众人纷纷望去，尼克勒斯在离人群几十米的近处化身人形，从半空跳至地面。他的出现引起了所有人的好奇和怀疑。

“怎么就你一个人啊？”泽洛斯奇怪地瞅着孑然一身前来的尼克勒斯。他是个高挑的海龙族男子。脸型狭长，颧骨略高，下巴尖细。尽管生得相貌堂堂，却掩盖不住他的一脸刻薄相。

“你把你的主人扔下了？”柏伦格的从者德文斯紧接着问。他有一双细长尖利的蓝眼睛，但是最引人注目的是他的头发。和其他的海龙有一头深沉的海蓝色头发的人类形态不同，德文斯的发色偏亮，呈现为近似湖蓝色的孔雀蓝，微微渗绿。

泽洛斯和德文斯的前后发问，尼克勒斯并不打算理睬。他双手抱胸，斜眼审视着他们，这两个自幼年玩赛跑游戏的时候起没少欺负自己的同一族群的公龙，一脸不快。

最为熟悉的那股气息在逼近。尼克勒斯能感觉得到，哥哥正强压着一肚子的怒气。乌路斯和波德第兹刚才相继欲言又止，缘由原来在此。希赛勒斯对于弟弟擅自撇下主人自己赶过来这件事，必须得到一个解释。

“那个人类还在忙着弄他的神杖。我等不及，就先过来了。”猜到哥哥要问什么，尼克勒斯简略地作出说明。森凉的语气透着不在乎，更带着他特有的鼻音。

尼克勒斯称自己的主人为“那个人类”，再联系最近卡塔特盛传的谣言，每个人都心领神会，看来这件事果然是真的。

希赛勒斯虽不追问，凝望着弟弟的眼神依旧咄咄逼人。“好啦，好啦，马上就要战斗了，不要有其他杂念。大家都振奋起精神吧。”他的主人休利叶抬手在他眼前晃了晃，试图驱逐他的坏心情。

“既然如此，”柏伦格说，“你就做一下人数统计吧，休利叶。”柏伦格的头发是一丛浅薄的铂金色鬈发，发根微微带卷。两瓣唇又红又软，活像煮烂的苹果皮。眼睛像是熔化的黄金。他整个人都给人阳光温暖的感觉，就是皮肤略显枯白，身材也有些干瘦。

休利叶谦虚地微笑，“还是前辈你来吧。”

“龙术士可没有按资排辈这一说。”柏伦格笑得比他更谦和，“你受封也算靠前啊，人缘又好，大家都喜欢你。你做这事我们最心服口服，没人会有意见。”

“可是这不合规矩。”休利叶脸上虽保持着十足的诚恳笑意，心中却没底，“比萨一役领队的人是阿尔斐杰洛。我看等首席来了，再统计也不迟。”在场受封比休利叶早的只有柏伦格和柯罗岑。柏伦格百般推脱，礼让的背后深藏心机；柯罗岑只顾看书，对其余的事不闻不问。

麦克辛大步走来，“数个人数而已，推来推去的烦不烦？等会儿杀起敌人来是不是也要互相谦让一下啊？”他不耐烦地咆哮，“假如有十个光着身子的女人和一大箱金银珠宝堆在你们眼前，还不抢破头皮哦？”突然，他不屑地狞笑起来，“再说了，迟到的首席有个屁权。我来数！”

柏伦格脸色一僵，却依然维持微笑。波德第兹对麦克辛的一番话感到汗颜，不忍直视地扭过头。契约龙之间发出一阵等着看好戏一般的哄笑，笑的人有泽洛斯、高德李斯和马西斯。在场诸人唯有休利叶在心里叫着大好。他可不想和柏伦格唇枪舌战，巴不得赶紧脱身，把这烫手山芋丢给他人，一听见麦克辛这么说，立马很是赞同地对他猛点头。趁麦克辛对付柏伦格的时候，休利叶溜到了人群偏远地带的耶莲娜和丹纳身旁。

注意到休利叶靠近，耶莲娜泛起了淡雅的笑容。休利叶回以浅笑，静静地看着她雪青色的瞳眸。耶莲娜的笑容永远恬谧，庄肃，和顺。不管对谁，她好像都时刻展露着这副温柔却略带疏离的笑容。但是休利叶却感觉不到她是在装客套。她的微笑由心而生，绝不是故作矜持。她有着心形脸蛋，玲珑颊骨和惊人美貌。但她的美是委婉而内敛的，不会一下子就吸人眼球。初眼打量，会觉得这是个端庄文雅、透着知性气息、容貌清秀的年轻女子，然而细品下去，却是越看越美，越看越有味道。男人的视线一旦停留在她身上，便很难移走，即使是最不懂得欣赏美女的休利叶也不例外。她手边的神杖高过多数男人，散发着初晨的白光，与她好似鲜奶油的长发相衬。

休利叶深吸一口气，从怀里掏出一枚戒指，递到耶莲娜眼前。

“这是我做的魔法戒指。中间镶着的宝石是藓纹玛瑙，象征着治愈和勇气。若注入充裕的魔力，便可赐予携带者抵抗疲劳、压制和支配的力量。”

耶莲娜凝神端详着这枚由白银打造、光芒可媲美星辰的戒指。一颗颜色偏暗红的宝石镶在上面，宝石内有一些类似苔藓、树枝图案及丝状的花纹。尽管色泽并不纯粹，却依然无法掩饰它的美丽，和它神奇的功效。人们通常认为藓纹玛瑙具有极强的净化作用，能治愈受伤的灵魂，还能调节精神上的压力。魔法戒指可以像耶莲娜的神杖那般将魔力储存进去，已备不时之需。

“你是要将这枚宝贵的戒指送给我吗？”耶莲娜抬头看着休利叶，神情微微害羞，并带着惊讶，“如此贵重的礼物，我……”

“拿走它吧。”休利叶坚定地说，“它会在你最疲倦的时候给予你支持。”

“即便如此，休利叶，”风情万种地撩拨着一头妖娆的绯红色大波浪长发，丹纳眼神暧昧地瞅着这个给自己的主人献宝的深栗色头发的男人，语气悠然，“我的主人也是不会喜欢你的。”

“呃……”脸色兀的一红，休利叶纯情的模样就像个情窦未开的少年，好像突然结巴了似的，吞吞吐吐地说道，“丹、丹纳，你想到哪里去了啊。真是的……”

丹纳纤纤玉手半掩嘴角，自顾自地咯咯直笑，弄得赠送戒指的一方越发不好意思起来。丹纳悦耳的笑声仿佛是充满魔性的琴音，吸引了众多的人侧目。耶莲娜获得龙术士资格不过四五年时间，还是个历练尚浅的晚辈，能参与如此重要的任务，她自己也颇感意外。休利叶知道她没多少作战的经验，自然要对她多多照顾。而且耶莲娜还是截止至今唯有的两位女性龙术士之一。她不像卢奎莎早已名花有主，每次出席公开场合都和苏洛形影不离，至今仍是单身的耶莲娜会招来众多男性龙术士同僚的关照和爱护本来也是很正常的，但是休利叶对耶莲娜可绝没有任何邪念。虽然心里明白丹纳歪曲自己的心意仅是出于恶作剧性质的玩笑，休利叶还是感到了巨大的压力。好几双眼睛都在往他和耶莲娜这边瞧。幸好最有可能醋意大发的那个家伙目前不在……把藓纹玛瑙戒指强塞进犹豫不决的耶莲娜手心里，休利叶就如风般地迅速撤退了。“不胜感激。”连耶莲娜真挚的道谢都被他撇在身后。

麦克辛嫌恶的眼神在休利叶的背上凝了两秒，又转过去看着丹纳把戒指戴上耶莲娜的左手中指，看了她们一会儿，麦克辛移开视线，响亮地鼓掌拍手，调回所有人的注意力。“目前到场的人数已经点清楚了。缺席的人分别是修齐布兰卡、托达纳斯、派斯捷、亚尔维斯和我们的首席。”

“密探的人数也不对。”他的契约龙高德李斯适时地提醒他。这头正当壮年的公火龙发红似火，眸红似血，骨架宽大，异常高壮，如巍然巨塔，比在场最高的希赛勒斯还要高出一头，鹤立鸡群的身高使他的眼神几乎能俯视所有人，也鲜少把旁人放在眼里。

麦克辛显然吃了一惊，一双棕红色的眼睛瞥向远方的黑衣密探。“怎么就来了你们三个啊？”

德隆、席多和另一位密探听到他的呼唤，立刻停止攀谈，快步上前。

“这次的任务，火龙王和海龙王大人只派遣了我和席多两人辅助诸位大人们。”德隆恭敬地回答。换做平常出任务的时候，龙王会给每个龙术士配一位密探负责联络和监督的工作。这一次之所以作出异于平常的安排，似乎是满足了阿尔斐杰洛提出的要求。

席多点头应和，并不说话，只是用那暗含着精光的黑眸看着每个人。眼睛里散射的那种光亮能让人联想到一匹精瘦的恶狼。

“那你是——？”麦克辛睥睨多出来的那个密探。

“是呀，培尔特，你怎么来了？”席多笑眼盯着他瞧，语调好奇，不带半分催促。

名字是培尔特的密探有些不安地搓着交握在一起的手，承受着所有人视线的重量。“我是负责和修齐布兰卡大人接头的密探。”他褐发灰眼，有一张马脸，一对招风耳，身子特别瘦，不比竹竿壮到哪去。此刻说话的模样显得很紧张，“修齐布兰卡大人接到召集令迟迟没有上山觐见，两位龙王大人便派我去布鲁日寻找……我在圣母教堂询问了好几个司铎，都说好多天没见到修齐布兰卡大人了，有的说他出远门做大生意去了，有的说他出海淹死了，甚至还有个年轻的修士称他改行了准备找个女人结婚。我当然不信这些鬼话，就在附近一直守着。可是等了五天五夜都没半点音讯，就连托达纳斯大人也不见踪影……”密探的声音越发轻了下去。

培尔特没能完成龙王交予的使命，这些天始终惶惶不安，都不敢回卡塔特禀告，只好代替不知所踪的修齐布兰卡和托达纳斯来到集合点，准备和大家一同前去比萨加入到讨伐异族的战役中，以此来将功折罪。众人听了培尔特的话，都是一脸无奈。德隆和席多也不禁投去了可怜他的目光。

和修齐布兰卡接头的密探历来都是大家同情的对象。倒不是说修齐布兰卡这人脾气差，难沟通，而是他总能想出各种让人哭笑不得的借口来搪塞企图上门逮他的密探。而那些借口，通常是荒诞低级到连小孩都不会信的。可就是这些简直是在侮辱人智商的借口，偏偏他的同事们还说得有条有理，像模像样，认真不苟。当修齐布兰卡不想被别人找到时，那你就真的永远都别想找到他。而他的同事每次都和他串通一气，自愿提供各种稀奇古怪不靠谱的理由以便他脱身这一点，也是令人既咂舌又叹服。

摸了把胡子，麦克辛也不知道该说什么才好，只是冷幽幽地嘟哝了句，“那你还来干吗？”

“……我也不知道。”培尔特颤巍巍地摸着头，“也许我能为任务出一份绵薄之力吧。”

“修齐布兰卡胡闹倒也算了，没想到托达纳斯竟也会纵容。”乌路斯望着丁尼斯说，“你叔叔怎么不管管他？”

“叔叔为人虽然表面严格，骨子里却有诗人的情怀和浪子的脾性。”丁尼斯不紧不慢地说道。他有双丹凤眼，看人的时候视线不免会有种盛气凌人的感觉。但其实他是个面容忧郁的男人。他的嗓音也很轻柔，说话时像在缓慢而轻声地念诵诗歌。

“说穿了，就是懒惰嘛。”尼克勒斯云淡风轻地翘嘴说了句。

“你闭嘴。”希赛勒斯瞪着弟弟，“这里最没资格评判别人的就是你。”

休利叶低头看了看佩戴在左手腕的一圈深棕色的长带。长带中间有一块刻着罗马数字的银色方形仪器盘，几根长短不一的银针躺在盘里，其中一根正在有节奏地顺时针颤动。那是他用皮革和金属制造的小型计时器，能精密地显示时间。他称之为手表。此刻，表上的指针正好显示着十二点。

休利叶对众人拍了拍掌，“集合的时间已经到了。我们边商量对敌的战术边等其他人来吧。”

“刚给女人献完殷勤就来指挥男人啦。”麦克辛磨着嘴。

“别那么刻薄嘛。”波德第兹出言弥平场面的尴尬，“这样也好，两不耽误。”他看向休利叶，“你有什么好建议？”

休利叶顶着麦克辛责难的眼神，不过后者在波德第兹解围后倒是静默了下来。休利叶于是说，“我建议，潜入敌人的城堡发动奇袭。为避免打草惊蛇的情况出现，用‘空间转移’是上佳之策。”

“空间转移？”波德第兹重复一声，表情存有犹疑。

“对。”休利叶爽朗地应答，“试想一下，大家步调统一地集体转移到敌堡内，出其不意地给予敌人打击，一定能把他们杀得落花流水。所谓的奇袭，就是要让敌人猝不及防。”

休利叶早就用了超视距魔法对远方的城市进行了眺望，已经确定了城堡的方位，“空间转移”不会出现降落地偏差的问题。讨伐队突然出现在城堡内部，趁敌人还未反应过来前杀将进去，目的就是为了使敌人来不及应付。听起来不失为一个效率和胜率兼备的计策，但它的可操作性……

“哼，我还以为你会想出多么高妙的法子哩！”麦克辛带头反对。

“空间转移是会折寿的。休利叶，你莫要忘了这点。”柏伦格随后说道，但他的语调比起嗓音粗鲁的麦克辛要柔和得多。

其他龙术士中间，亚撒虽没有直接提出质疑，却也是连连摇头，一脸不认同。杰诺特看似漠不关心，死气沉沉的铁灰色眼眸却似有若无地朝人群探视过来，不过依旧默不作声地站在树荫下，烧烂的半边脸时时被阴影遮蔽。柯罗岑仍在看书，黄绿色眼珠随书上的字时左时右游移，对周围发生的事浑然不知。耶莲娜安静地看着休利叶，神情中流露出迷惑。绝大多数的龙术士对“空间转移”此类需要支付代价的高消耗高等级的空间魔法还是持避之不及的态度的，能不用就尽量不用。从者们大多对魔法不感兴趣，虽然都不出声发表意见，神情却是不同程度的凝重。契约双方的命运彼此捆绑在一起。主人的高寿源自从者，主人若决定使用空间转移，扣除的其实是从者的命数。对于这一关乎到切身利益的严肃问题，他们自然也很关注。

休利叶庄严地承受着所有人怀疑的眼神。“要是我能精确计算出损耗的寿命呢？”

“你能做得到？”波德第兹惊奇地问。

“此山离比萨不过四五英里。这点距离，从维纳斯的引力中攫取能量就够了。”休利叶无比认真严肃地说道，“维纳斯围绕太阳的公转时间即为折损的命数。请大家看看吧。”

休利叶意气风发地挥起手臂，所有人的目光都随之一闪。一台之前一直被休利叶施了简易的隐形咒并用低级空间魔法储存在异界的仪器突然裂空出现。

“这是我制造的星象仪。正中间的恒星是太阳，周围五颜六色的天体是围绕着太阳运转的六颗行星。由内往外数第三个是地球。”言语中难掩自豪，仰头凝视着星象仪的神情就像个虔诚的信徒，休利叶流畅而专注地说道，“这台星象仪能较精确地计算出行星围绕恒星公转一周所需的时间。今后使用空间转移，就再也不用为掌握不了被扣除的代价数目而犯愁了。”

扁平的天文仪器竖起来比人还要高，以青铜锻造而成，由于受过魔法加持，除了代表各大天体的七种颜色外，仪器整体的颜色淡如薄冰，呈现为晶莹透亮的浅蓝。法术塑形金属，改变颜色，并使其腾空漂浮。自动旋转运行的仪器，正生动有趣地模拟着在已知的太阳系之中，水星、金星、地球、火星、木星和土星环绕太阳公转的景象。即便是对天文地理素无兴趣的人，也不能否认这台星象仪确有其独特的美和非凡的价值。

无数双仰视的眼睛里都盛满了难以名状的惊愕。

“太不可思议了……你竟然造出了那么厉害的仪器？”波德第兹震惊得脸部的每块肌肉都在发颤。他梦语般的惊呼，代表了广大观赏者们的心声。

“那个，奥诺马伊斯传授给我们的天文知识可不能浪费啊。”休利叶食指刮刮鼻翼，好像不太习惯成为众目所及的焦点、也不好意思被别人表扬似的，脸上堆砌起了腼腆的笑容。羞怯的模样仿佛和刚才讲话流利、面带骄傲地介绍着自我发明的奕奕青年换了一个人。

谁都知道休利叶是个制作各类机械仪器、模型装置的狂人。但是从来没人真正地理解过他热爱研究的精神，也没人真正看见过他为此抛洒的心血。庞大的星象仪在空中运转，真实地演算六大行星环绕着威严的太阳公转……每个人都被眼前的场景惊得瞠目结舌。这得翻阅多少本古籍，观测多少次星空，绘制多少幅手稿，才能完成这旷世的杰作。休利叶背后投注的辛勤和精力，常人难以想象。

但是他们的反应再强烈也及不上柯罗岑。一直都对众人的谈话置之不理的柯罗岑，终于舍得放下他的宝贝书本，穿过围观的人群，小碎步跑到悬浮在半空的星象仪面前，抬头痴痴地仰望。

“啊，啊，啊！”像是一个情感过剩的诗人赋诗咏赞他深爱的情人，从柯罗岑嘴中发出了不成语句的、透露着激动和欢喜的呻|吟。“这是、这是——”

麦克辛不理会柯罗岑滑稽得近乎失态的表现，呆愕的视线在星象仪上随意地扫过一眼就投向了休利叶，“喂，我说，这玩意儿不太对吧。”眯得狭长的棕红色眼睛斜睨着栗发男子，“地球不才是宇宙的中心吗？你凭什么做出一个使地球自贬身份地像其他行星那样绕着太阳转的东西？”

看来麦克辛受教会的荼毒颇深。休利叶心想。刚要张嘴回应，声音还未发出就被一阵突然响起的嘶喊盖下去了。

“不，不，你不懂！”柯罗岑几乎是用他的生命在呐喊，“这才是宇宙的真理啊！”他向麦克辛吼道，但他被星象仪深深迷住的黄绿色眼睛却没有在意对方，牢牢地粘着正规律地运行着的宏伟仪器。

“有没有搞错？地球静止不动地坐镇宇宙中心，所有的天体包括太阳在内，都围绕着地球周转。我们能从其他的行星汲取能量，不就是因为它们都绕着地球周转吗？”麦克辛不依不饶地维护着自己的观点，扯开嗓门进行着激烈的辩白，“地球才是全宇宙的主宰！”

“噢，要怎样傲慢的人才会说出这种话！”满是轻蔑和藐视的视线急匆匆地瞟了麦克辛一眼，就再次调转回去。狂热的眼里再无其他，只有漂浮在空中的星象仪，和它的制造者。柯罗岑极度关心地问，“你发明这个星象仪是基于谁的理论？”

“阿利斯塔克。”休利叶简单明快地回答。

“喔喔！老夫知道！”柯罗岑欢快地挥动起双臂的模样就像个童心未泯的老小孩。“阿利斯塔克，那是一个伟人啊！只可惜他的光辉一直都被亚里士多德和托勒密掩盖！”始终沉默寡言的他好像一打开话匣子就再也停不下来，但就在这时，喜不自禁的神态一下子转变为愤愤不平，滔滔不绝地控诉起来，“阿利斯塔克提出了几乎要在地球掀起波澜的非凡见解，却被无知的世人视为异端学说，最终他的名字只在史册留下寥寥几笔，犹如珍贵的钻石被抛入大海消失无踪，被后人遗忘！在那个年代，只有后世的学者、同样伟大的阿基米德支持过他的观点，却也被愚蠢的同时代人粗暴地否决了！”

阿利斯塔克，提倡日心说的一位古希腊天文学家。但是他的理论在他所处的年代太过超前，得不到一般公众的承认和理解。后来更是与罗马教廷希望人们信仰的神学背道而驰。教会宣扬和利用地心说，排斥日心说。民众也憎恶听到自己生存的地球其实平凡无奇的说法，因此阿利斯塔克的宇宙观和理论不受大众的欢迎，也就不足为奇了。

“传闻阿基米德曾用水力制作了一座天象仪，球面上有五大行星。”柯罗岑依然难以自制地浑身颤抖，目不转睛地盯着休利叶星象仪的每一个部分每一块零件，“不但运行精确，连何时发生月蚀日蚀都能预测。你这个星象仪也做得到吗？”

“我的仪器当然和古代的天象仪不同。”难得碰到个和自己志趣相投的对象，休利叶展示的欲望也是瞬间大涨，“一开始我只是自己做着玩儿的，后来我研读了许多古希腊的天文著作，被其中的知识深深吸引，这才开始进行较细致的测量和计算。这台星象仪目前只能演练已知的几大行星围绕太阳公转的时间。其他的方面等日后再慢慢完善。”

“原来如此。虽然只是赝品，但也足以令老夫惊叹了！”柯罗岑兴奋地拍掌而笑，“古代好多的文献典籍都已失传。没想到你竟能再现古人的智慧结晶，让老夫今日得以一睹风采。噢，噢！”

柯罗岑夸张的肢体动作和古怪的说话腔调都令人相当无语。其实他年纪并不大，受封龙术士的时候不过三十四岁，随后相貌便固定住了。但是他脸上的两个大大的眼袋，黝深的黑眼圈，连帽子、刘海都掩饰不掉的深刻的抬头纹，油腻腻脏兮兮的灰发，再加之那一身好似僧侣般单调古板的服饰，使他比实际年龄看起来苍老得多。

“老夫想起来了！”手掌拍打脑门的清脆声忽然炸响。“罗马有位历史学家普鲁塔克，曾经完善地记录过阿利斯塔克日心宇宙模型的重点，”柯罗岑把斜跨在腰侧的书袋拽到身前，粗暴地打开，翻捣起来。从布包沉甸甸地垂下的形状来看，里面装着的书一定不少，把柯罗岑的背都压驼了。“在哪儿呢？在哪儿呢？在哪儿呢？”粗糙的手指黏着书皮不停鼓捣，充满亢奋、焦躁和疯狂的视线，飞速扫过一本本没用的书籍文册，柯罗岑因找不到要找的书而嘶声大吼，懊恼地挠着头皮，“难道老夫没带在身边？！”

龙术士和契约从者们看到柯罗岑发疯般的异样举动，是又觉得好笑又很无语，在这一刻他们纷纷感到了作为柯罗岑从者的丁尼斯，平日里和自己的主人相处时有多么得不容易，不约而同地向这位海龙族男子投以同情的目光——接受着众人眼神安慰的丁尼斯倒是一脸淡定。柯罗岑，这个虽然博览群书、知识渊博，但是性格极度乖张、行为更是超级神经质的怪人，向来是其余龙术士敬而远之的对象。大家将视线移开某个抓狂到几乎要愤而撕书的小丑，转而关心起最重要的实际问题。

“你真的知道所有行星公转的天数吗？”亚撒温和地问休利叶。他有着红褐色的短发，双瞳墨绿。面颊平平的，欠缺立体感，相貌总的来说没什么特点。

“现在还只是试验阶段，可能会有几小时的误差值。”休利叶告诉他。

“才几个小时，那不算什么啊。”波德第兹惊喜地把眼睛瞪得跟桂圆一样，面容欣悦无比，开始了和休利叶的一问一答，“墨丘利的公转周期？”

“88天。”

“维纳斯？”

“225天。”

“玛尔斯？”

“约两个地球年。”休利叶决定一次说完，“朱庇特约为12年。萨图恩29年。”

麦克辛好似磨牙般嘴唇微微蠢动，不知在暗暗嘀咕些什么，但是看样子也似乎被休利叶渐渐说动了。原先龙术士们对于邻近的几颗行星的运转周期只是知道一个大概的范畴，在运用“空间转移”的时候难免束手束脚。现在休利叶计算出来的已经是相当精确的数值了。

杰诺特仍是一言不发，离众人最远，但是看着不断给他人耐心解答的休利叶的那双灰暗眼眸里，隐隐流露出一丝敬佩。

“既然测出了每一阶段具体消耗的命数，那就决定这么做了？空间转移到敌人的阵地，采取奇袭？”听完龙术士们的争论，泽洛斯直截了当地问。

休利叶收起星象仪，环顾四周。225天的代价不过就是汪洋大海里的一滴水，还能接受。大家似乎都没有异议，但是有一个人却大声喝叱了起来。

“不行！老夫坚决反对！断不可轻易施展空间转移这法术！”柯罗岑语气陡然一转，激烈地阻止道。他突然停下了翻书的动作，双臂举起，在空中挥舞。眼神里迸发出来的厉光简直能射穿人骨，“寿命乃是天赐之物，怎可葬送于魔法的代价！那是亵神蔑天之举，万万不可！”

前不久还支持着休利叶理论的柯罗岑，居然当众反对休利叶奇袭的建议，众人都很吃惊。柯罗岑饱读诗书，满腹经纶，其实各个天体的大致运转周期，他早就已经知晓。但是在他一百余年的人生中，还从来没施展过空间转移，就算是代价最低的那一档，他也一次都没动过使用的念头。行使必须支付代价的魔法在他看来是不可取的、也是不能被容忍的。哪怕只是因此浪费了一分钟一秒钟的光阴，都是对上天、对神明的亵渎。

马西斯眼底盘踞着一股枭悍的煞气，好像听到了什么笑话一样尖锐地发笑起来，“你们人类的寿命是我们龙族赐予的，别给自己脸上贴金，凡事都跟天啊神啊什么的扯上关系！”他的瞳色不像其余火龙族那般鲜艳如火，甚至如血。泛白的淡红色眼眸更接近中老年火龙族，尽管他的年龄在平辈间并不大。

“你……”柯罗岑本想展开滔滔雄辩，却瞬时像瘪了气的袋子般哑口无言，因气愤而说不出话。不停打着颤的嘴唇好像爬在雨天泥地里的蠕虫。

丁尼斯抬起他的丹凤眼，不满地盯着马西斯。但是这头火龙的话虽不中听，却没说错，丁尼斯一夕之间也不知该如何替词穷的主人出头，只能用抗议的眼神稍显无奈地瞪着一脸枭桀的马西斯。马西斯的主人杰诺特没有任何反应，仍旧远离众人视线的交集处以外，粗眉紧紧皱着，毁容的右脸藏匿在无人可见的暗处。希赛勒斯清清喉咙，想要调停，话声还未扬起就不自然地停住，把头歪向北边，目光兀的一闪。不止希赛勒斯，所有的人都在瞬间向北方眺望。其中眼神最惊讶的当属尼克勒斯。

能使这么多人都为之瞩目的，除了首席的登场再无其他。

山间早就铺设好了空间结界。从蒙蒙尘雾中突然冲出一头机械覆体的灰龙，龙背上屹立着红金色头发飞扬的男子。

“首席大人，您可算来了。”最先朝阿尔斐杰洛打招呼的是席多。他鞠了一个近九十度的躬，卑微得好似低到了尘埃里。闪动在深暗眼底的光就像一头没饱腹的饿狼散发出来的眼神，精明而饥渴。由于低着头，没人能看到他眼底闪烁的精光。直起身子后，眸中的光亮已然褪去，只剩恭敬。“现在的局面还得请您出面主持。大人们对进攻的对策久决不下，生出分歧了呢。”

解散了机械龙以后，阿尔斐杰洛沉默了三秒。“我已经听到了。”回答席多前，他将沉默的三秒钟时间用来环顾视野里的人群，以极快的速度扫视完龙术士和契约龙的各自站位。海龙这边，泽洛斯、德文斯和丁尼斯三人站在一块。尼克勒斯和哥哥还有乌路斯靠得近些。火龙那边，则是马西斯和高德李斯肩挨着肩。丹纳寸步不离耶莲娜。希赛勒斯一看阿尔斐杰洛来了，手肘抵着尼克勒斯的背，偷偷把弟弟推过去，示意他跟着主人，自己则退到休利叶身旁。阿尔斐杰洛的视线没有落在从者身上，他反而看着杰诺特。所有的主与从都好像躲避瘟神似的离杰诺特很远。不，从杰诺特被阳光照亮的完好无损的左脸固执的神情判断，应该是他自己执意要把自己孤立出去的。

紫罗兰色的眼眸在游移到某张脸上的时候定格住了。

“你是谁？”培尔特的脸，阿尔斐杰洛很陌生。

被点名的密探尽可能地放松身子，温顺地答道，“我是此次任务负责和修齐布兰卡大人联络的密探。我叫培尔特。”

“修齐布兰卡没有来吗？”见培尔特简直要哭出来似的摇了摇头，阿尔斐杰洛红发一甩，望向别处，“还有谁缺席？”

“同是违纪的人，何必互相苛责？”麦克辛说完，狂妄而嚣张地大笑起来。高德李斯和马西斯跟着他哄笑个不停。阿尔斐杰洛一出场就表现出好似能随意指挥他人的统领般的高傲态度，自然而然地引发了一些人的不爽。

阿尔斐杰洛抿紧嘴唇，强忍怒火，凝望着哄笑的三人。那两头火龙和雅麦斯关系甚密，阿尔斐杰洛有些印象。从者并非都和主人住在一起。就阿尔斐杰洛知道的，许普斯和吉芙纳轮流跟着苏洛、卢奎莎是为了时刻监视这对关系亲密的恋人，防止他们出乱。而大多数龙族都对人界有排斥的心理，也不喜欢和人类打交道，他们情愿待在卡塔特过着闭塞的生活，也不愿踏足丰富多彩的人类社会。阿尔斐杰洛记得，马西斯就住在“龙之颚”的某个山洞里，高德李斯住在“龙之牙”。阿尔斐杰洛偶尔会遇见他俩，偶尔会看到他们和雅麦斯在一起密谈私语。深受雅麦斯影响的二人，平时即使见着了阿尔斐杰洛也当没看见，几年来一直保持着彼此交谈次数为零的记录。丁尼斯的家在最大的那片龙海“龙之泪”的西南角落，乌路斯居于“龙之影”，德文斯和泽洛斯住在“龙之力”，是隔壁邻居。不过这四头海龙不像墨守成规地死守在山洞里的高德李斯和马西斯，他们会不定时下山，尽管次数非常少。也只有对人类世界的生活感到新鲜、或者和主人感情深厚的契约龙才会选择长时间留在人界，比如希赛勒斯、丹纳，再比如亚尔维斯。阿尔斐杰洛就几乎没在卡塔特看见过他们。

“迟到者不会比缺席者更高尚一分。”高德李斯对着主人会心一笑，又补充一句。

对于高德李斯的责难，阿尔斐杰洛只能忍气吞声，选择以沉默应对。他的确迟到了，为了打造此次出征所需的神杖，因此也没什么可抵赖或辩解的。在场的人也都心里有数。但是在阿尔斐杰洛的身边，如今根本看不到半点神杖存在的迹象，也感受不到除他自身以外的其他魔力。显然是施了隐形的咒语，把神杖藏在了异世界的空间。

一般而言，制作神杖的工序起码要一个月。首先要将木材自然风干，并用橄榄油浸泡，以免今后走形。等主体湿润后，必须阴干，防止被阳光直射。这样能使杖身形成外坚内柔的材质。接着，把粗糙的木料磨成木棍，打滑表面，小心剖开，镶嵌内芯，再封合起来，运用魔法加固，严密塑形，使其具备防水防潮的功能。然后，再在杖身表面用刀刻上修饰的花纹和术者需要的魔符。这是个漫长的制作过程，步骤严谨有序，短期内不可能速成。

但是阿尔斐杰洛没那么多时间。他央求两位龙王出手相助。于是龙王便用他们的魔法使风干加速。龙王持有的魔法不同寻常，犹如剑走偏锋。他们不善攻击，却能够操纵甚至违悖自然。一个月的风干时间愣是被他们压缩到了一天以内。随后龙族的工匠连夜赶工，敬业地用短短两日完成了首席的神杖制作工程，不可不谓是争分夺秒。就在两小时前，刚拿到成品的阿尔斐杰洛，已经用他最快的速度赶了过来。

紫罗兰色的眼瞳扫视各方。他们都以为我任性散漫，一无是处，但在战斗结束以前，你们就会见识到我的厉害。

“苏洛和卢奎莎不在名单里面吗？”出战的人员到底有多少，阿尔斐杰洛早就知道了，却还是忍不住向德隆确认。

德隆遗憾地摇摇头。紫眸的光彩暗淡了几分。

“真是可惜啊。他们也是很厉害的龙术士。”波德第兹的这句话带有缓和气氛的作用。

“是啊，苏洛可是仅次于乔贞和白罗加的元老啊。他要是往这儿一站，你我还不都得让道。”麦克辛接过波德第兹的话，脸上却露着坏笑，语气也不善，“至于卢奎莎嘛……”

“她的指甲很利。”柏伦格笑道。好似融化了的金子一般的眼眸透出不明朗的光。

阿尔斐杰洛睁大紫眸，刀一样的眼神朝这个曾在受封典礼上主动给自己敬酒的男人射去，却是沉默不言。休利叶不禁对柏伦格和麦克辛眨眨眼睛，示意他们不要在阿尔斐杰洛面前讽刺那两人。波德第兹朝麦克辛丢去一个白眼。后者挠挠胡子，不说话了。场面这才没有失控。

“讨论战术要紧。”希赛勒斯唤回人们的注意力。

阿尔斐杰洛感谢般地点点头，单刀直入地说，“我的看法是，空间转移不可用。”

此言一出，震慑全场。席多偷看了柯罗岑一眼，只见他嘴唇紧闭，下巴无声地蠕动，不知是生气还是高兴。仿佛一件失灵的机器，他好像又重回到那个对外界的事物不理不睬的状态了。

阿尔斐杰洛一边细眼观察每个人的神色，一边在心里想，这些人的资历都比我老。而我唯有依赖绝对正确的判断，才能镇住这些老资格的家伙。

“我并不是说空间转移是亵神的魔法，而是这次的行动里恐怕依靠不得。”阿尔斐杰洛面向众人解释，声音洪亮，“比萨的异族之王，他的手下有一个侦测能力很强的家伙。虽然不清楚那家伙侦测的范围到底有多广，也不清楚他侦测的手段是怎样，但是我们在这儿集合商议，很有可能已被他获悉并上报了。倘若敌人提前布置好防范我们进攻的防御工事，或撤离城堡另选战场，奇袭便失去了意义。”

曾经被邀请到阿迦述会客厅的阿尔斐杰洛，还记得那件事。当时，侍立在阿迦述身畔的那个有着一双无机质的灰眼睛的达斯机械兽人族，说过一句让阿尔斐杰洛很难不去注意的话。王询问银发的将军，被困在惊密之扉里的苏洛和卢奎莎的情况，那个人却抢在惊密之扉的开启者之前回答了王，仿佛他早就掌握了远方战场的动向。阿尔斐杰洛对此事印象颇深。那个异族，一定具备了某种他的族人不及的侦查手段。明明不是将军却还侍奉在王身侧，出席机密会议，正是他有过人之处的最好证明。

“我可以用测压仪探查一下，”休利叶拿出菱形的魔导器，“看看你说的那个侦察兵在哪儿埋伏。”

“没用的。”阿尔斐杰洛说，“这支异族很有纪律性。不到战斗的时候绝不变身。我可以向你保证，敌人的阵营里确实有很厉害的监视者。我亲眼所见。”

“那该怎么办才好啊？”休利叶苦恼地弹了下束发的麻绳。

“强攻。”阿尔斐杰洛神色自若地回答，“反正我们的一举一动迟早会被敌人发现，就不要采取迂回的手段了，直接正面进攻便是。”

“如何强攻？说具体点。”柏伦格金眸微眯，红唇不急不缓地开阖。

“当然是所有的契约龙一起对着敌人的城堡喷发龙息啦。”阿尔斐杰洛清浅地笑了，“龙术士也要配合从者，释放能广面积打击敌人的魔弹群，不能吝啬魔力的投入。”

“但是龙族在喷吐完一次龙息后，必须花时间调整，酝酿下一发。时间虽然不长，但也会给敌人可乘之机。”希赛勒斯沉稳地说。若是真能无限制地喷射龙息，恐怕达斯机械兽人族早就没活路了吧。

“即使是龙术士，魔力也总有消耗殆尽的时候。”休利叶紧跟着补充，“在战斗中一直魔力全开地释放魔弹，是不可能的。”

场上接连有人提出质疑，但是在阿尔斐杰洛看来，这些都不算问题。

“你们说的我都明白。不过我想出了一个解决龙息调整期的方法。”龙族的吐息虽然无敌，但是需要调息的时间，确实非常麻烦，阿尔斐杰洛怎么会不清楚？经过这两日的苦苦思索，他已经找到了应对之法。“采取轮流喷射。”红发的首席自信昂扬地说，“一头龙喷完换另一头继续上，不停地更替。这样能保证龙息始终不间断，龙术士的魔弹协从配合。只要保证充足的火力，不管敌人是否迎战，都是必死。固守城中，就等着堡垒被夷为平地。出城抵抗，就让他们用身体好好铭记被轰炸的滋味。等敌人的军队冲到我方跟前，就已经折损掉相当程度的兵力了，只剩下一盘军心大乱的散沙任我们屠宰。”

阿尔斐杰洛语速之流畅引得旁人纷纷为之侧目，他说得慷慨激昂，对自己的策略胸有成竹，不料泽洛斯和德文斯却大声笑起来。

“还以为你想说什么。原来你不知道我族龙息调整的时间每个人都长短不一这码事儿啊？”泽洛斯玩味地看着只知其一不知其二的年轻首席，嘲笑着他的浅见寡识。德文斯也在边上跟着发笑，孔雀蓝色的长发颤颤悠悠地随身体飘舞。

阿尔斐杰洛忽略了亚撒从者话语中的讥讽，和柏伦格从者毫不加以掩饰的讪笑，侧头望了望身后的尼克勒斯。这还是他和众人会面后第一次去看自己的从者。眼神好似在征询：是这样吗？

尼克勒斯悄然移到主人左侧，贴着他的耳朵，小声说，“别指望我会告诉你，我要调整多久。”调息时间的长短是跟血统挂钩的，通常成正比。尼克勒斯可不想暴露他的血统即使是在布里斯、许普斯和菲拉斯都缺席的这群同族里，也并不名列前茅的事实。

“龙族喷射龙息后的调整期有长有短，各不相同。”希赛勒斯态度温润，代替弟弟回答了满心困惑的阿尔斐杰洛，“你这点子虽好，但实际操作起来，很难统一步调。”

沉思片刻，首席说道，“那就不分先后，一起喷射。过渡期由我的机械龙撑场。”

阿尔斐杰洛再次语惊四座。此刻，每一个龙术士和契约龙的目光都集中在他的身上。阿尔斐杰洛喜欢这种感觉，但是紫罗兰色的眼中只有麦克辛一人。他听见他粗声的质问。

“机械龙能顶什么用？你在开玩笑？嫌自己的魔力太多用不掉？”

阿尔斐杰洛打量了他两眼，便移开视线，再也不去看他。紫眸带着满满的恳切朝向众人，“现在我只希望你们能够给予我信任。该用怎样的方式彻底打垮比萨的敌人，我可是花了不少的功夫冥思苦想。我保证，绝不会出任何差池。倘若天不佑我卡塔特，不幸战败，罪责也全由我一人承担。只有所有人团结一致，胜利才离你我不远。”

场面难得一片肃静。然后——

“我相信你。”亚撒率先站出人群，“一切都照你的意思做吧。”红褐色的头发柔顺地垂下，对首席点头致敬。

第一个站出来表示愿意信任自己的龙术士，好是好，阿尔斐杰洛暗想，可你却约束不了你的从者。无能、平庸而懦弱……不过，阿尔斐杰洛暗自叹息，或许我也一样。

继亚撒之后，众人纷纷表态。休利叶与波德第兹递交了他们的信任。耶莲娜、柏伦格也在稍后加入。柯罗岑又开始捧书阅读，对周遭的一切全然无所谓。杰诺特不知何时靠了过来，半侧着身子，右脸避着人群，左脸大方袒露，眼底的神采被浓眉的阴影所遮蔽。

当然，阿尔斐杰洛心里清楚得就跟明镜似的。这些人不见得有多么信赖我，他想。彼此的关系只是互相知道名字的陌生人，他们这么做，无非是顾全大局，不想再耽误时间。但是，等这仗打完，一切都会有所改观。

尽管仍有人对阿尔斐杰洛的话无动于衷，不过目前的形势已让他相当满足，一两个不服者就由他们去了。

脸上挂着满是谢意、敬意和诚意的微笑，阿尔斐杰洛藉着所有人靠近的机会，默默地刺探这群龙术士的魔力。在十个左右的龙术士魔力混杂的情况下，准确地将这股聚在一起的庞大的魔力能量体里的每一个人区分开来可不容易。不过阿尔斐杰洛只要静下心，还是能细细分辨出每个人携带的魔力。感应的结果和册封仪式上的没两样。其中以亚撒最弱；杰诺特次之；波德第兹倒数第三；麦克辛、柯罗岑和柏伦格三人几乎不相上下，差距在毫厘之间，麦克辛略逊其他两个，柏伦格稍强于另两人；至于休利叶和耶莲娜……

波德第兹的询问冲散了阿尔斐杰洛集中的精神力。“现在要向敌寨进发吗？越拖下去越容易被敌方的监视者发现。”

“可是还少两个龙术士啊。”乌路斯对主人说，“修齐布兰卡估计是不会来了。可是派斯捷……要不再等等？”

“那个家伙怎么还不来啊，睡过头了吗？”休利叶对好友的怠慢感到不满，双臂交叠在胸前，一脸焦灼。“亏他这次是主动上山向龙王讨要任务的呢。积极性的保质期难道只有一个星期？”

耶莲娜置身事外地听着男人们的议论，平静如水的雪青色眼眸在听到休利叶的话后泛起了微波。始终留意着主人的丹纳微微侧头，一双美目朝她探去，果不其然地在那双渐渐不安起来的眸子里找到了一丝逃避的意味。

“休利叶，这你可不能怪他。毕竟是派斯捷嘛。没准他正忙着和女人玩铜槌撞城门的游戏嘞！”麦克辛邪恶地笑着，“有数不清的女人要跟他私奔，他哪有这个空闲啊！我看他八成是把任务给忘了吧。不过龙王对他也太放纵了。”

阿尔斐杰洛没空搭理麦克辛的情|色玩笑，神色微敛，重新凝聚精神力，读取休利叶、耶莲娜二人的魔力。然而他的感应却因又一股魔力源的靠近被打乱了。

一丝不属于这里任何一个龙术士的魔力，从他们的头顶延伸到西北的远方。顺着那股越来越近的魔力气息追寻过去，魔力强化视觉的紫眸看到了高空中的一人一龙，魔力强化听觉的耳朵也在下一刻听到渐近的隆隆声响。

其他的龙术士是在阿尔斐杰洛猛然抬头朝西北方望过去以后，才留意到那边的异况。

此人一出场便是声先夺人。冲破迷雾的火龙还没降落，龙背上的人就扯开嗓门朝地面大吼，“在背后说人坏话的家伙会一辈子被女人嫌弃哦！”

“派斯捷！”休利叶紧绷的面部肌肉在看清来人的模样后松弛下来。

“……”麦克辛烦躁地摩挲他的山羊胡，冷眼盯着从龙背上一跃而下的派斯捷。

亚尔维斯在急着往下跳的主人身后变为人形，看着那一蹦一跳地跑向人群的矮小背影的红眸充满了无奈。

“大家好啊，我来晚喽！”派斯捷冲着每个人笑，“半路偶遇龙卷风，不好意思了啊，让大家等了我那么久。”

还是顶着一头烂茄子似的紫褐色乱发，还是那永远不变的轻浮笑意，还是那副阿尔斐杰洛看不惯的样子。好像这男人一出场，别人就都簇拥过去，感受不到他的存在了。

“其实也不算太晚吧？这不，你们还没出发嘛。”派斯捷面不改色|心不跳地说。

“上回是暴风雪，这次是龙卷风。什么天灾都让我碰上，我也是很可怜啊！编理由的时候照顾一下我的感受好不好啊？”亚尔维斯毫不客气地拆穿派斯捷的满口胡话，薄唇浅浅地勾起恶劣的笑。

“我靠，你哪天不拆我台就活不下去是不是？”派斯捷顿时头冒青筋，回头瞪视着唇角浮起坏笑的从者。

“喔，那可绝对没有。”亚尔维斯倒还知道脸红，可惜是装出来的。“要怪就怪我母亲吧！谁让她从小便教导我要实话实说。”亚尔维斯又高又壮，比希赛勒斯还要高出小半个头，但依然比不上高德李斯。俯视着主人的眼神带着几分和对方如出一辙的浮滑，单臂轻松地搁在他肩头，好像搭着一个低矮的柜子，“而且啊，上周诱拐珊朵拉·贺兰德小姐的时候已经用过龙卷风的借口了。一周听两次，我的耳朵要起茧子了啊。”

派斯捷重重地打掉他的手，抬头瞪他，“亚尔维斯，你是存心要跟我过不去吗？”

“正是如此，我亲爱的主人，您才看出来啊？”亚尔维斯弓着脊柱，想要让自己的视线尽量能和主人持平而显得有些驼背。火红眸子从侧面望着派斯捷，眉心微皱的样子好像在为自己过高的身材感到苦恼。

“啊啊，够了，受够了！”派斯捷蹭地一下跳起来，又被地心引力拽回地面。眼睛暴躁地眯成一条缝隙仰视着从者。他最讨厌亚尔维斯面带怜悯的表情，做出故意放低身段“照顾”他的举动来。“所以我早就说了，这一定是个阴谋！被分配到你这样的从者我绝对会折寿！”

眼看主人在原地气得直跺脚，亚尔维斯双手叉腰，仰头大笑，紧致的腹肌一颤一颤，笑得停不下来，肌肉的轮廓在轻薄的袍子底下时隐时现。

“哟，派斯捷，私生活还是一如既往的丰富啊。”红软的嘴唇牵出一个笑意，柏伦格金色的眼底仿佛有一轮缓慢升起的暖阳。

“用错词了。”亚尔维斯终于在笑岔气之前停了下来，“是糜烂，混乱，不堪。”

龙术士们相继拿派斯捷开起玩笑。“对了，上回让某人深情款款地宣誓‘我对她的爱，日月可鉴’的那位小姐，好像不叫珊朵拉·贺兰德吧？”取笑派斯捷的行列，怎能少得了休利叶。“嗯——叫什么呢？”休利叶浅褐色的眸子笑成半月牙形，朝亚尔维斯投去求证的视线。

“萝丝琳·科里昂伯爵小姐。”亚尔维斯马上读懂了休利叶的眼神，十分有默契地跟他一唱一和。“早已经是旧人啦。”

“谁？”当事者却是一头雾水。很明显早就把当初爱得死去活来的对象给忘了。眼睛眨巴了半天，才总算想起好像有那么一个人。“喔，我和萝丝琳·科里昂小姐的确曾坠入爱河，赤诚相恋，可是这并不妨碍我同样深爱着珊朵拉·贺兰德小姐啊！正所谓大爱无疆，我的爱可没有一般人理解得那么狭隘哦。”

休利叶和亚尔维斯对视了一眼，立刻达成共识，对派斯捷流露出“你是人渣”的嫌厌表情来。

“嚯嚯嚯，你们两个嫉妒我？”派斯捷抬手拨弄了一下他的茄子皮刘海，神情煞是自恋，眉飞色舞地说道，“男人魅力太大了也不是件好事。贵妇人一个个向我投怀送抱，行程完全排不过来啊。我真恨不得一年能有七百天！”

这男人还在不厌其烦地自夸自擂，他的到来使气氛瞬间变得嘻嘻哈哈，没有一丝临战前该有的紧张。阿尔斐杰洛的眉头在跳颤，看着派斯捷和众人嬉笑寒暄，瞎聊闲扯。几乎每个人都将目光投注给了他，阿尔斐杰洛好像被他们屏蔽在了视线外，不过正因如此，身为局外人的他才能发现，有一个人的目光始终带着闪躲。

耶莲娜好像有意识地在后退，离人群比刚才远了些。不知是错觉还是确有其事，她隐隐觉察到派斯捷趁着和旁人交谈的间隙往她这边瞄了一眼，握着神杖的手指立刻紧了紧，还有些许颤抖，好像握着的不是战斗的法杖，而是老人的拐杖，是她如今唯一可以支撑着不让自己倒下的东西。手心微微冒汗，耶莲娜裙摆婆娑，移步到离众人稍远的位置。阿尔斐杰洛敏锐地观察到这个现象。与此同时，他还发现派斯捷虽然和很多人都能打成一片，唯独麦克辛对他态度轻慢，不很友好。至于柯罗岑和杰诺特，还是一副不理人的死样子。

麦克辛打心眼里讨厌派斯捷。无论是他风流公子的秉性，浮浪子弟的气派，荒|淫放纵的作风，腰缠万贯的家底，他统统讨厌。可是这个整日泡在女人堆里、只知道风花雪月的放荡男人，却偏有一副讨人喜欢的性格。派斯捷为人开朗，恢廓大度，因此交友广泛，人缘甚好。不管旁人怎么开他玩笑，他都不放在心上，也从不记仇。这个心直口快、豪放不羁的大财主是大家的开心果，气氛的调节剂。正因为他胸怀宽广，待人真诚，即使他做的荒唐事再多，也没人真的会指责他。不过麦克辛一直以来都把派斯捷视作一个玩物丧志、不学无术、花心放浪的纨绔子弟。当然，麦克辛自己也很清楚，他如此厌恶派斯捷的最根本理由，归根结底还是——

山羊胡大汉棕红色的眼睛在人群里寻找耶莲娜的倩影。那是麦克辛心目中爱与美的皇后。那个对待感情极度不专一的男人，也妄想染指百合花般清纯的耶莲娜？可要是真的各凭本事去追求女人，自己哪里竞争得过派斯捷那个财大气粗的贵族啊……

派斯捷的出现通常意味着有一个人会躲开，丹纳太熟悉这样的场景了。注视着派斯捷的眼神飘忽回来，看到耶莲娜条件反射的闪避反应后，丹纳以手掩口，无声地叹着气，又马上想到了什么，转而去看亚尔维斯，恰巧亚尔维斯也向她投来视线。丹纳在他的脸上看到了和自己差不多的表情。两位火龙族的人相视而笑，都显得很无奈。

阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己不能再坐视不理。并不是因为他感受到麦克辛和耶莲娜对派斯捷的抵触，而是根据现场轻松得过了头的氛围不符合大战将至的时机，作出要把众人的视线重聚在他身上的打算。

“派斯捷，你既然到位了，那我们是时候要出发了。”隽美的男子微笑着说，不着痕迹地将众人的注意力重新引回自己这边。

“啊，首席大人啊，”蓝眸轻佻地对上紫眸，派斯捷朝他甜甜地一笑，“您说该怎样就怎样吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛回以更灿烂的微笑。“我和其他人商议下来，准备发动强攻，打下敌人的城池。”

“强攻吗？”派斯捷绽出一个大大的笑脸，“那太好了。我最喜欢强攻了！”这矮个子握起拳头兴奋地高吼，“不过呢，我好像注意到一件事啊。”淡蓝色的眸子敛起认真的目光略略扫视四方，一直有关注周围情况的派斯捷视线所及之处却不见一个熟悉的人影。“修齐布兰卡怎么没来？”

缩在人影里的培尔特忍不住打了个寒颤，然后佯装镇定地听着休利叶代替他回答。“他比你散漫得更彻底呢。照这趋势，看来是打定主意要旷工了。”

“这好小子，越来越难请了啊。哪天我非得去修理他不可！”

听到休利叶的咳嗽声，派斯捷疑惑地望过去。“我没有异议啊，只是想提醒你一下，修齐布兰卡比你年长得多。”

“只是生理年龄罢了！他一直都没长大！”派斯捷恨铁不成钢似的咬着牙，气呼呼地把视线移开，眼睛一瞥，恰巧落在耶莲娜微微发亮的左手。视线立时僵住，脸色也立刻放柔。

她的手好美啊，如羊脂般光洁平滑，柔嫩纤细。男人不禁心驰神往。尤其是那闪着微光的中指，好似有颗晶亮的星辰环绕着红艳的恒星停留在她宛若柔荑的指头。

留意到派斯捷落在耶莲娜手上的目光，休利叶不甚自豪，不怕死地炫耀道，“好看吧？我做的哟。”

派斯捷的眼睛立刻危险地紧眯起来，头一偏，靠近到足以逼视对方的距离。“你这家伙，果然是要跟我抢吧？”

“咦？”休利叶这才意识到自己多嘴，“当然不是你想得那样！”

“那你献什么宝！”派斯捷好像很生气，“戒指是能随便送的吗？”连我都只送过花，没好意思送戒指……

“那是魔法戒指，储存魔力用的一个容器而已啦……”休利叶解释得太过苍白，只得拿出杀手锏，“回头我也送你一枚就是了。”

“你要送我戒指？”派斯捷斜眼瞥着他，眼神怪怪的。

“对啊。你不是不高兴了嘛。”休利叶一脸正直地说，“不过你有那么多金戒指银戒指，要一个不值钱的魔法戒指干什么哦？”

“哎，”对于这个傻乎乎的好友在某方面出离迟钝的木鱼脑袋，派斯捷只能深深地扶额叹息。一丝捉弄的念头悄然升起，派斯捷强忍着笑意，摆出严肃的模样对他说，“休利叶，你我交情虽不错，但我不好这一口。你还是放弃吧。”

周围立刻爆出哄堂大笑。休利叶却愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，一脸莫名。

“喂，打扰一下——请问，我们现在是要去消灭怪物拯救世界吗？”浮夸地摊开一只巴掌放置在耳边，作出打听的姿势，亚尔维斯眉梢一挑，“不是什么绅士和女士的游戏吧？”凝视着某颗紫色脑袋的头顶，高大的火龙痞笑着补上后半句，“虽然我知道你想得很。”

“闭嘴，亚尔维斯！”派斯捷仰头朝他怒吼，“你不说话没人当你哑巴！”

总算还有人记得我们是来干嘛的，阿尔斐杰洛在心里叹息，刚要整顿纪律，这一切源头的那个人却突然没任何征兆地安静了下来。

淡蓝色的眸光漫上了一层不常有的落寞和忧伤。

耶莲娜待在人群后方，好像第二个杰诺特。此刻交集在她脸上所有纠结、闪躲、失措、惊悸、不安、逃避的复杂表情，目光紧追着她的派斯捷全部都看清楚了。意识到那双蓝眼睛又在朝自己这边看，她更是直接把头别了过去，漠然地背对着。

她还是那副样子，还是那副讨厌他、一见到他就要避开的样子，还是那副被繁重的心结束缚住的样子……几年来一点都没变，好像永远也不会发生一丝一毫的、往派斯捷期待的方向的改变。自己那么努力地追逐她的脚步，就是为了看她一成不变的冷脸吗？

双腿沉默地钉在地上，派斯捷收回的目光迷离地对着遥远的虚空，晦涩不明的眼神，好似在凝望自己没有结果的爱恋。虽然矮小、但从来挺得笔直的背脊，这一刻却是微微弯曲，仿佛一尊随时会崩塌的泥土雕塑。

阿尔斐杰洛向众人重申战术，并分配任务。可是他归他说，派斯捷全程游离，一个字也没听进去。

商量完毕，龙术士们要一齐乘上契约从者，赶赴远方的城市。

火龙和海龙纷纷起飞，背上驮着各自的主人。空间结界解除。数头翼展近百的巨龙扇起双翼，猛烈的风刮得四周飞沙走石，不见天日，让人几乎睁不开眼。

“这几天我的背不知怎么，一直很痛……”尼克勒斯忽然如鬼魅般挪步到阿尔斐杰洛身边，卖弄着他拙劣的演技。“大概是前阵子和希赛勒斯比赛的时候太投入，不小心扭到了。”

尽管他刻意压低了声音，却还是逃不过龙族的听力。正要起飞的乌路斯不小心听见这话，无语地摇了摇头。

阿尔斐杰洛眉心紧蹙起来。尼克勒斯嘟嘟嘴巴，尽量平和着语气跟他说，“你可以召唤机械龙吧？我看你骑乘机械龙的技术也已经很熟练了。所以我们还是分头行动吧。不过你放心，我会等你们过来的！”

这道底线，尼克勒斯一定要坚守住。决不能让自己高贵的背脊送到人类的脚下任其踩踏。

虽然尼克勒斯言语中有很明显的让步的意思，可是阿尔斐杰洛依然狠蹙眉头，满脸悻然。近来，疯传了整座卡塔特山的谣言，他早都听到了，只不过由于一门心思地扑在了神杖的打造事宜上，才暂时没空深究。现在，别人都骑真龙，只有他骑机械龙，等于是将谣言坐实，明摆着昭示天下，他俩的关系不合。

但是根本不会考虑那么多的尼克勒斯，已经头也不回地飞出去了。

独自一人被留在山崖的阿尔斐杰洛恍惚地注视着半空中逐渐变小的海龙巨影，不由得在心里发笑，还在期待什么？醒醒吧。他冰冷地自我麻痹，早该习惯了。

“尼克勒斯大人不该就这么走掉的。”

身后忽而有人在轻声说话。

呆然伫立的阿尔斐杰洛转过身，背离渐远的海龙之影。要不是席多突然出声，他几乎要忘了密探们还没走。“你们三个怎么去比萨？”

“山下有事先备好的马。”德隆谦恭地答道。

“马啊，那赶路可得快点。”

“自然要快些赶过去。”席多谨慎地说，“只是有那么多本领高强的大人们出阵，凭我们三人微末的力量，恐怕派不上什么用场啊。”他没有掩饰此刻浮现在他脸上的这个谄媚的笑容，“没准还没等我们赶到比萨，就已经传来大人们的捷报啦。”

每个人都各有用处，阿尔斐杰洛暗忖。“借你吉言。”他凝注席多片刻，把头转向脸生的那个小伙子。“你叫培尔特是吧？”

培尔特一直躲在两名密探同事的身后，如今勇敢地挪出两步，走到最前。“是的，尊敬的首席大人。”培尔特早已听德隆、席多说过现任的首席在乎名声，恭恭敬敬地献上他的致礼问好。

这个年轻人给人孱弱胆小的感觉。个子很瘦，相貌平庸，寒微的魔力显而易见，介于第三第四等级间。阿尔斐杰洛一双紫眸盯着他，“你今年几岁？”

“二十一。首席大人。”培尔特依然毕恭毕敬。

“很年轻啊。”眉头微挑，阿尔斐杰洛如此说。

“是的，首席大人，”培尔特小心谨慎地回答，生怕说错一句话。“我去年刚入这一行。”

德隆扭头看看席多，后者正在苦笑，显然是想起了当初在锡耶纳的时候被首席盘问的经历。二人不禁为即将受罪的培尔特担忧，但是这一回他们想错了。阿尔斐杰洛已经背过身，凝望一抹抹龙影如火红苍蓝的流星般划过天际，渐渐消失在远方碧空的帷幕。

“你们走吧。路上小心，别离那城堡太近。”

没想到阿尔斐杰洛轻易放过了培尔特。受宠若惊的德隆和席多赶紧屈腰朝他行礼，拽着培尔特的袖子快步离去。处在状况外的培尔特还来不及向首席施礼道别，就被拉跑。

送走三名密探，阿尔斐杰洛也该动身了。

龙图纹的六芒星召唤魔法阵铺满手背，闪起银光。阿尔斐杰洛低头凝视着魔法阵惨淡的光晕。紫眸垂下，又抬起，一瞬间杀气毕露。杀光他们。杀，杀。杀光那座城堡里的异族。一张有棱有角的脸孔浮现眼前，他认得他，那是异族的王，拥有着无上权力、被族众敬畏尊崇的阿迦述。周围再无一人，其他的龙术士都被他们的从者带走了。阿尔斐杰洛的目光越发森冷，体内体外的魔力好似玻璃碎渣流动在血液里那般刺痛，并且燥热。渴望着杀戮盛宴的神杖正在异世界里蠢蠢欲动。嗜血的紫罗兰色眼眸刹那间变成了妖冶的紫红。虹膜深处，群魔乱舞。

 


	56. 阿尔斐杰洛（37）

LXXIII

 

死水般的灰眸微抬，无机质的眼底终于渐渐有了一丝活生生的人应有的神采。收回远望东方山丘的神眼，深得阿迦述王重用和信赖的直属部下、被誉为“王之眼”的梵克，正如敌方带队者预测的那般，轻轻松松地就将恰好位于他方圆五英里监视领域内的卡塔特讨伐队伍的动向，侦测得清清楚楚。

前方的敌情被精准无比的千里眼一点不漏地窥伺到，悉数在第一时间呈上，回禀给了王。三位将军的大脑同时被王发布的集合命令入侵。接收到这一重大讯息后，他们以最快的速度集聚于城堡五楼会客厅，参与到商讨应敌之策的紧急会议中。三周前，王曾在这个房间接待了卡塔特的现任首席，寄希望于他能够向龙族高层转达己方意欲与卡塔特修好的信息，没想到盼来的却是截然相反的噩耗。阿茨翠德、欧蕾丝塔和安摩尔无一不为此大惊失色，深感愤慨。会客厅的气氛空前压抑。将军们齐聚一堂的头五分钟，没有一个人敢在王发话前插嘴。

阿迦述一如既往地端坐在属于他的宝座上。此刻在他刚毅不拔的脸颊，理性|交织的白云正在表面密布，感性叫嚣的乌云被积压在了心里。敌人的行动好似一个响亮的耳光迎面朝他扇来。尽管已经气愤到了极点，他却依然能以温和如玉的笑意不露痕迹地掩饰过去。阿迦述大海般幽蓝深邃的眼眸朝梵克望去，平静得看不见任何波纹。

“没有增援吗？”

站在王座旁的梵克，隔着阿迦述不过半身的距离。听到王的问话，他深深地俯下头，身子半屈，保持面无表情的样子恭敬地答道，“和先前探测到的没有变化，依旧是十人十龙的队伍。目前看来是打算一同起飞，朝我方所在地开拔过来。”

“该死的龙族是要背信弃义，与我们开战了啊。”愤怒扭曲了和其余人肩靠着肩站在台阶下的女将军那令人着迷的容貌，描画在眼角的黑色鱼尾纹样的眼线被挤压出一条条暴起的褶皱，欧蕾丝塔生气的模样好似一个玩具被他人夺走的童真少女，“太无耻了！”

“联盟从未促成，何来背信弃义一说？”安摩尔语气淡然地反问道。他就像任何时候那样，沉郁的脸上毫无表情，但是刻在左右颧骨处的两条短而直的刺青却散发出血红之光，让人深感害怕。“龙族高层不同意与我方和平共处也好，还是那个首席压根就没把话传到位，这些都已经不重要了。不必再去斥责敌人的狡猾和卑鄙，如何把这支讨伐队消灭掉才是当务之急。”

“但是啊，卡塔特未免也太不把我们放在眼里了吧。”阿茨翠德光洁得没有一根发丝遮挡的额头纠结起几处人字形和十字形的深青色筋脉，紫黑色的眸子汇聚着阴湿寒冷的气息，语调狷狂地说道，“就这点人马，也敢来征讨我军？争着过来送死吗？”

阿茨翠德态度狂傲的反问恰好是在场每个人都想不通的事实。达斯机械兽人族尽管能以放射性的天然电流能源为武器，但是飞翔的速度不及龙族迅捷灵活，身体的力量也不及龙族强大勇猛，达斯机械兽人族单打独斗的能力明显不如他们的夙敌，这一点阿迦述承认。但若要与两千名左右的兽人族军队周旋，卡塔特少说也得动员百头以上的龙。如今，仅派遣屈指可数的十头龙，连带着他们的主人，就浩浩荡荡地开往比萨，卡塔特的统治者老糊涂了吗？不过，从另一方面去想，通过仅有一次的接触，那个名叫阿尔斐杰洛的红发年轻人留给阿迦述的印象可不像是有勇无谋的莽夫。作为讨伐队头领的他，既然敢率领简直可称之为寒酸的小分队过来与他们较量，绝不是自寻死路的做法。敌人一定做了充分的准备。既然如此，就万万不可轻敌。

“和平的窗子是他们自己关上的。”又轻又缓、且略带沙哑的嗓音就如同一条蛇缓慢爬行于沙地，阿迦述的面容和语调都不带任何感情，“既然来了，就让这群无知而又傲慢的客人留下吧。”

比萨是阿迦述和他的族人在托斯卡纳地区的最后一个据点，再也无处可退。眼下，卡塔特的獠牙已然伸出。只有战——阿迦述作出决断。

将军们互相望着对方，近在眼前的熟悉的瞳眸深处，都在同一时间升起了三轮泛着阵阵血光的猩红之月。好战嗜血的天性因“禁食人令”的诞生压抑了太久，被长时间关押在牢笼里的野兽重获自由后，最想要的便是敌人的鲜血与鲜肉。不杀得尸横遍野血流成河，就无法填满三人苦苦抑制的暗黑欲望。欧蕾丝塔的樱唇裂开了一个几乎直达耳根的诡谲笑容，好像被抢走的玩具顷刻间失而复得。阿茨翠德微眯双眼，眼角有无数条细小的青筋盘踞着暴走，密集如老人的皱纹。安摩尔的嘴角微微抽搐，好似有一根连结着耳朵和嘴巴的神经在皮肤下嘣地断裂了，使半张脸颊的肌肉跟着坏死。三人外露的战意和杀意，如冲破火山口的熔浆滔滔不熄，过于清晰地泄漏在空气里，令人惧怕胆寒。

“来得太好了！虽然出尔反尔的行径着实可恶，但我还是要好好地感谢他们呢，居然真的打过来了，这下可以痛快地玩一玩啦。”轻佻的口吻里尽是愉悦，欧蕾丝塔舔着唇说道。

看着欧蕾丝塔越说越兴奋的脸颊上晕开的绯红，阿茨翠德无奈地苦笑了下，一言不发，但是凝望着她的眼神里无不透露着宠溺与纵容。

阿迦述仍旧泰然地坐在宝座里，身体后仰，软软地陷进椅背，对部下们几近失态的举止无动于衷。

“全军集结，歼灭敌人，一个不留。”微沉的眼眸倏忽间抬起，阿迦述每说一个字就停顿一下，“梵克，你留下来，给我的亲卫队传令。”

 

LXXIV

 

被讨伐的一方决定掌握主动。三将军的军团全员出击，迎向来势汹汹的敌人，列阵在离开海岸线足有三英里远的比萨城郊的上空，不给敌人奇袭的机会，同时也是为了保全大本营。蜕变为凶残丑恶的本来面貌的达斯机械兽人族部队，深沉的雷压汇聚在一起，犹如恶魔的吐息层层向天空扩散。阴晦的雾霭以惊人的速度将晴空笼罩起来，黑云以铺天盖地之势出现，更有惊雷在云间肆虐，黑压压的天空好像要下起暴风雨般昏暝暗沉。为了不惊动城里的普通人，达斯机械兽人族们飞到了连老鹰都难以企及的万里高空，三个军团从左至右依次排开，严阵以待。阿茨翠德军团在正中，欧蕾丝塔军团在左，安摩尔军团在右。每个人脸上都是肃杀的表情。

周边的景致逐渐被一层诡异的灰色模糊，但这不是群聚的达斯机械兽人族散发出来的雷压形成的雾霾，而是单纯的雾。弥漫的雾气，来自于龙术士的空间结界，他们见过太多次了。结界的开启昭示着敌人就快到来。许多好奇而警觉的目光跟着灰雾散开的方向搜寻着天际。由于迷雾的阻挠，所有人只能依稀看见遥远的山脉矗立在天边的轮廓。达斯机械兽人族用他们优异的视力向东远眺，没有看见任何人类和龙族的影子。但是不必担心，他们人多势众，根本用不着畏惧数量低微的敌人。三位将军分列在所属军团前，一个有着梯形巨塔般的身体，带状触手随身乱颤；一个半人半兽，长着人身牛蹄，左手持盾右手握枪；一个是没有眼珠、枯瘦如柴的骷髅。

“虽然才来了十个人，不过以前还真没看见过龙术士这样集体出动呢。”被黑线缝合住的嘴部没有开合，但周围的人都听得见她在说什么。欧蕾丝塔好像会腹语术一般不用张嘴就能传音，数不清的触手犹如深灰色的柳枝忽上忽下地晃悠。

“难得把声势搞得那么浩大，眼看着就要全军覆没啦。”阿茨翠德微笑着回应，双手的武器摩擦出刺耳的声响，“不过这可怜巴巴的人数也算不上军队吧。”

听了阿茨翠德的话，欧蕾丝塔噗的一声笑出来。安摩尔提醒两位平级的同伴，“不要轻敌。越是看似无谋的敌人就越要严加防范。”

“只要顶住第一轮攻击就可高枕无虞了嘛。”欧蕾丝塔说。

龙族的攻势向来雷声大雨点小，最猛的第一波吐息喷发完，要经过长短不一的调整是大弊端。历经三次“灭龙之战”的将士们，对敌人的优点和弱点太了解了。

弥漫着阴郁气息的天空突然毫无预兆地吹起了强劲的西风。这突如其来的西风几乎把欧蕾丝塔纤长的触手群吹起来，甩在列阵于她身后的士兵们的脸上。突然改变了风向的异兆，使这些沙场老将们立刻意识到情况生变。

“摆好防御阵！快！”安摩尔冲到部队的前方正中间，大声向左右命令，“每个军团都行动起来，布置好最严密的防御阵！”

一时之间，所有达斯机械兽人族都笼罩在无比的惊愕和困惑中，西风的猛烈度在安摩尔警告大家的同时还在不断地扩大，转眼间就从旋风提升到了飓风。达斯机械兽人族们看着依然不见任何敌影的天空，在惊呼中一起释放浓度惊人的雷压。

放射的雷压覆盖了整个天空。三个军团都架起了雷压墙，三面硕大的紫盾将发挥出和龙术士的魔法防御壁同样的威力。

遮天蔽日的雾霭被强风扫开，阳光照亮了天陲。在这难得的光芒下，眼前的景象已经一览无余。一群赤红苍蓝的巨影摇曳着出现了。

火龙倒竖的尖瞳中闪烁着愤怒的红光，海龙缝状的竖瞳里激荡着无畏的蓝光。喉部的光亮昭示着扑天盖地的龙息早已酝酿成型。伟岸的巨龙们各自深深吸了一口气，龙息在口中汇聚。敌军进入射程的第一时间，早已急不可耐地想要释放野性的巨龙们，就将破天裂地的能量朝着敌军所在的位置放射出来。

十张大嘴同时吐出龙息。翻滚腾跃的火炎能够焚毁一切，旋转咆哮的洪水能够冲碎一切。

“焱焰之息”和“海洋之息”，喷射出宽泛的锥形范围——

幽暗的战场上，火龙的烈焰宛如红热的黄金一般耀眼，海龙的海啸就像幽蓝的晶石一般亮丽。

防御阵早已就位。雷压高度浓缩后铸就而成的透明紫色巨盾，共有三面，每个军团身前各立着一面。卡塔特的讨伐小队从东方来，向西进攻，前不久西风突然大作，风势能助长他们的攻势。达斯机械兽人族的三个军团中，早有人料到敌人会在刚打照面的时候就将先发制人的优势掌握在手心里，因此作出了积极的防御。只要挨过第一波攻击就好。敌人无法再协调地组织下一波群体龙息大喷发。

时间短暂得不过只是一眨眼，一半滚烫一半寒冷的龙息直接与雷压盾相撞，余波从达斯机械兽人族的头顶肆虐而过。视野所及之内是冰火两重天的颜色，如溶浆般汹涌的红光和如洪水般泛滥的蓝光漫天肆舞，遮住了眼前的一切。达斯机械兽人族的部队在三将军的带领下不仅以巨盾防御，还一同放射出高压电流，想要在雷压盾万一承受不住碎裂后，以大面积的闪电将敌人的龙息逼回。像是无数个惊雷在一望无垠的天际一起炸开，隆隆不断的巨响撼动了整座城市上空。比萨的居民一边奇怪地朝天空仰望一边畏缩地躲进屋内。热闹的大街小巷一下子变得空空荡荡，前一刻还逗留在街上的人都争着跑回家，闭上大门，再也不迈出一步。晴好的天气从刚才起就骤然变黑，雷鸣不断，好像随时都会降下倾盆大雨。

火龙与海龙万众一心，齐射龙息。一击过后——

浩大的能量磅礴得几乎能翻云覆雨。逼得人不得不阖上眼睛的强光褪去后，歪倒的达斯机械兽人族部队如一大颗一大颗的灰色沙砾散乱在四处。

尽管将军们早就吩咐部下架起高密度的雷压盾抵御敌人的猛攻，还命令全军齐放出高压闪电，但不得不承认，他们还是低估了十头龙一起喷吐龙息的可怕破坏力。突然刮起的西风绝非偶然，那是龙术士们合力操控气流的结果。改变风的走向，从大自然的掌中偷取一丝权力，绝不是容易的事，能取得的效果只是一瞬，但也足够了。强横的西风蛮不讲理地吹起，助长了十重龙息的威力，呼号着刮向异族的军队。三面紫色的雷压大盾经不住这过于猛烈的冲击，出现了大片大片的裂缝，一面面宣告瓦解。即使是将军也不得不极力往后退，暂避龙息狂流的锋芒。

龙族的吐息不是单纯的大自然间的元素，因此水不能克火，火也不必怕水。力量相仿的龙息只会彼此吞噬、互相抵消，不会出现喷水的一方淹没喷火的一方的常见现象。如今，火龙与海龙一起喷发，友方间腾出的空隙是不会使龙息喷射的路径互相交叠的距离，他们目标一致，漫天的龙息喷得没有一点死角，不仅三面紫盾一个个沦陷，被保护在后方的异族释放的雷电也被吞蚀殆尽，失去了庇护的军团遭到了超常的打击。直接被烧死和淹没的不计其数，未被波及的人们也都疲惫不支地散落在四方，队形和防线完全乱了套。

气愤不已的三位将军在来袭的敌影中一眼望到了那个容姿非凡的红金色头发的俊逸男子。阿尔斐杰洛骑乘在机械龙背上，第一击的成果令他非常满意，脸畔流露出比阳光更炫目的笑容。敌人果然如他所料没有固守城堡，但他们的阵势，竟是一字形排开的松散阵型，而不是前后交叠在一起联防的紧密队形，很显然是方便于从四面八方包围敌人而展开的，却正中阿尔斐杰洛下怀。雷压墙的防御面虽然宽广，但因没有叠加起来，厚度明显不足，有限的防御力根本抵挡不住十发龙息在强劲的西风的帮助下掀起的攻势。

“人数好像有点不太对啊。不过先不管了，彻底掐灭这群恶魔胜利的希望最要紧。”望着敌方部队的阿尔斐杰洛轻笑起来。他轻微的声音当然不会传达给他的敌人。

薄弱的防线被撕碎后，达斯机械兽人族这边并没有气馁。那十头龙会在未来的两三分钟时间里陷入沉寂，冲过来近身搏斗的话，便要硬接对方的雷电，数量更是远远不及他们的对手。敌人的先手优势到此为止了。

将军们调拨大量的兵力，兵士们不顾生死地冲向前，想要以数量的优势打垮他们的敌人。四散的雷电交错成线网，达斯机械兽人族一呼而上。三将军中远程攻击能力最佳的阿茨翠德分裂了他射程极远的钢铁长|枪。大小粗细分毫无差的三十支锥刺拥有自律追踪的性能。长|枪自觉避开友方，只朝敌人射去。达斯机械兽人族的反击如此迅猛，却正好撞入了陷阱。

火龙和海龙竟然停止前冲，没有盲目地冲进敌阵。他们的身边赫然多出了十几道诡异的阴影——机械龙。刚才龙息大喷发产生的光芒太过强盛，异族竟没发现。

体积不亚于真龙的凶兽身躯如灰色的山一般硕大。它们的喉头乃至腹部在昏暗的环境中闪动着冷焰般的幽光，照亮了厚厚的机械皮。蜂拥而至的敌人早已近在射程范围内。不同于火龙和海龙的喷息已经濒临面门。异族的脸颊一片刺痛，耳边是突然大作的狂风。

在龙族吐息冷却的尴尬过渡期，是阿尔斐杰洛召唤的十六头机械龙大放异彩的时刻。体内安装了自发运转着的魔力熔炉的机械龙，能在嘴部喷射出魔力炮弹。威力虽不及真龙喷吐的龙息，但优点是，在内置的魔力炉没有耗尽能量前，就可以连续不断地进行喷射。阿尔斐杰洛恐怖的魔力储备确保着这群机械龙得到的能量绝不会在短时间内消耗完。这是扭转乾坤的秘密武器。

机械龙喷出的魔力光炮就像一颗颗彗星，头特别大，形似近乎于正圆的椭圆，身后拖着直直的、光芒逐渐黯淡稀疏的长尾。线条状的闪电哪里是饱满的炮弹的对手。炮弹吞没了达斯机械兽人族的闪电，阿茨翠德的长|枪也悉数被毁。达斯机械兽人族死伤无数，讨伐队身前瞬间清出了一片空旷的区域。

但是，还没有完。

十位龙术士一同奏起了破坏的序曲。称霸了整片天空的绯红星星，清一色是汲取了红色五芒星魔法阵中的“火之术”能量的火焰魔弹。火属性的攻击通常比冰更猛。无数颗火焰魔弹放出的强光，亮得连天空都因盛大的火光羞红了脸，失去了原有的颜色。

狂轰滥炸的火焰球从高空降下毁天灭地的大网，将位于低处的敌人罩了进去。火焰球如同放大了很多倍的赤色雨点不断坠落，残忍地呼啸而过，来回蹂|躏，夺去一条条生命。

机械龙的魔力光炮配合龙术士的火焰魔弹，开始了支配战场的无情扫射。四周尘埃飘舞，一片惨不忍睹的光景。达斯机械兽人族哀嚎不断，被降落的骤雨和迎面的光炮打得四散开来，再也组织不起整齐的队形。敌人的军队响起了一阵又一阵的哭号，但是卡塔特讨伐小队却没有扬起欢呼的笑声。

一双浅褐色的眸子里蔓延着程度越来越大的惊愕。休利叶猛然转头，提醒众人，“后方有情况。我们要被前后夹击了！”手中的测压仪简直要承受不住探测到的雷压的质量和数量，冒起了白烟。

休利叶的惊呼声使其他龙术士的目光变得凝滞，面容陡然担忧起来。但是阿尔斐杰洛却一脸胸有成竹。

乌云夹带着阵阵雷鸣从东南方急速飘来，灰压压一片的影子遮蔽了战场仅有的几缕阳光。龙术士和他们胯|下的龙纷纷回头，超常的视力使他们可以看到东南方的天际线被覆盖上了成群的灰雾。灰色太过浓烈，以致于成为一抹抹可怖的黑影。浩如烟海的达斯机械兽人族一路冲天高飞，向他们快速逼近。

龙族的视力不会出错，龙术士也都看得很清楚。异族的另一支部队乘着风势出现在东南，以这个数量来看，似乎阿迦述麾下的直隶部队都集结在了那里。这群亲卫队的士兵个个身材魁梧，灰暗的机械外皮锋利如刀。一天中太阳光最旺盛的这个时候，天色却看起来犹如夜晚提前降临。蔚蓝的碧空被层迭的阴云霸占，暗沉如墨。

抬眼望着天，阿尔斐杰洛脸庞浮出一个彰显着算计的浅笑，“我正愁他们不来呢！”第一眼看到迎战的达斯机械兽人族的数量时，他就通过对方一千五左右的兵力判断出，王的亲卫队还没有来。

逼近战场的奇袭军正是一直在暗处待命的阿迦述的亲卫队。以人身埋伏在城郊林子里的五百个士兵集体变身，支援友军。原本的计划是由三将军的军团正面迎敌，吸引住敌人的目光并将他们围住后，亲卫军借机绕到敌方背后，和友军前后围剿，左右包抄。而今，战局意外地没有照他们心目中的剧本走。安摩尔、欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德的三个军团不但没能给予敌人重创，反倒损兵折将不少。

但是现在包围也不迟。要在维持火焰弹攻势的同时，拨一部分魔力出去填充机械龙体内的魔力炉是极重的负担，区区十头真龙即使有机械龙的援助，数量也不超过三十头。而王军的兵力可是五百。

亲卫队紧贴在一起的灰色身体密密麻麻难以计算，才刚站稳脚跟，就开始以飞快的速度冲向敌人。狂野的吼叫使他们的气势更加势如破竹。纪律有序的整支部队就像一大股黑灰色的怒潮，暴|乱凶猛地一路狂卷，连阳光都穿不透这些怪物们鳞次栉比地排列在一起的身体。

红龙、蓝龙还有灰龙的身影越发近了。亲卫队的士兵众志成城，朝着敌人猛冲，共同流露出势在必得的笑。直到他们——

咣的一声，好像集体撞到了什么坚硬的东西。

五百名士兵奇怪地刹住脚步，一面透明的墙突然凭空出现，拦下了他们的去路。

无人注意到的地方，有一个柔和的男音在低声咏唱，“魔棱镜·铁壁。”

龙术士能将咒文压缩在一秒钟以内的转瞬之间，除了某些复杂的魔法外，其余的咒文在念诵时都可达到无人倾听的状态，完全不必担心咏唱的时间会被敌人利用。

面面相觑的王军士兵，嘴里发出嗤笑的同时，雷光已经在手臂和身体上闪烁。缠绕着的雷电猛地一齐甩出，对着阻拦在身前的那道墙。

落雷击打到墙的瞬间，发生了奇异的现象。一部分被收容进墙内，荡起轻微的涟漪，犹如雨水沉入大海；另一部分被墙面反弹，迸射的雷光炸裂开来，反向朝士兵们劈去。

亲卫队的成员漂浮在原位没有动，任由弹回来的雷电犁过身边。以放射性能源为食粮的他们不惧自身散发的雷电，但是冲击敌人的步伐却因墙的阻挠而延缓了。

试探性的第二击没有迟疑地放出。然而，众人的雷电依然没能撼动这道透明的墙体半分。

十人十龙的队伍里有一人和阿尔斐杰洛互换了个眼色后，便驾龙离开，飞向王军。乘着德文斯的柏伦格停在阻挡着敌人的墙面前。红软如草莓的唇勾起微笑的弧线，轻松地念道，“魔棱镜·反冲。”

被反弹的落雷四下奔窜，噼噼啪啪地在灰色恶魔身边乱舞，力量比射出时至少减弱了一半。就好像一个在地面弹起的球，每弹一次，高度都会减低。

虽然达斯机械兽人族不会被雷电击倒，但是任由时间浪费下去，可就要中了敌人的奸计了。

雷电不行就强行突破。在战斗中千锤百炼的将士们，一同做出了以物理冲撞击破墙面的决定。

一双双拳头、一条条触角，毫不留情地朝抵住众人去路的那堵墙砸去。

然而，眼前的景象让他们张口结舌。被施以了武力打击的墙面正在慢慢变软，变软，像是能无限凹陷下去的泥坑，把异族挥来的拳头和触角全部绞住。

无数个凹洞毫无规律地一个个出现，杂乱无章的漩涡，使原本光滑如镜的墙面变得丑陋异常，仿佛人脸上长出了许多粒凸起的麻子。大为惊诧的士兵不停挥拳。用力越是猛，涡洞就陷得越深，刚劲的铁拳好像不是打在墙上，而是粘糊糊的某种液体。一股有力使不出的挫败感，侵袭着企图以蛮力击垮玻璃墙的众人的大脑。同时，在铁拳、触角和身体触及墙面的时候，所有的士兵都感受到体内的能量正在逐渐离开自身。原本玻璃一样透明的墙面正在变深，逐渐显露出微微带紫的颜色——这是吸收了雷压的征兆。

“魔棱镜·包容。”

海龙德文斯停在距离被墙面阻挡的王军不远的地方，他的主人屹立在他的背上。高傲地仰起下巴，柏伦格又红又软的唇边挂着一抹轻蔑的笑意，望着无措的敌人们。

“魔棱镜”——凭借着这门不可思议的独家绝学，柏伦格在龙术士中得到了“吸魔人”的称谓。阿尔斐杰洛在出征前曾向奥诺马伊斯征询过各个龙术士的看家本领。凭良心说，阿尔斐杰洛想要掌握其他人最擅长的魔法，有出于满足私心的成分，但也是为了能让每一个人在战斗中发挥所长。从老师口中获悉了柏伦格“魔棱镜”秘密的阿尔斐杰洛，在战前向他布置了如果敌人设下埋伏、就由他出手牵制的任务。柏伦格的魔法大名鼎鼎，但他平时很少展示。或许是因为忌惮他这项魔法的同僚私下里给他取了个“偷盗者”的不雅绰号吧。还有人干脆直截了当地称他是小偷，是贼。

承受着雨点般密集的拳风的墙面变得越来越扭曲，颜色也越来越深，从淡紫加深到了紫色。敌人撞得越重，玻璃墙就拉伸得越开。柏伦格伸缩自如的“魔棱镜”，其本质堪比粘稠的胶状物。

不过，墙的逐渐增色，终于使想要突围的达斯机械兽人族对这墙展开的面积有了明确的认识。他们惊喜地发现，尽管长方形的墙看起来非常广阔，但也只是一个平面。左翼右翼，还有上路和下路，都是涵盖不到的空白处。

一头强壮的公海龙忽然飞到了德文斯身边，是没有和主人以人龙一体的姿态并肩作战的尼克勒斯。和他一起来的，还有许许多多的暗影。

这场战斗，卡塔特一方是由担任首席的阿尔斐杰洛全权负责指挥。他相当清楚，单靠柏伦格主从不可能阻止得了五百个敌人。在他的指示下，尼克勒斯被分配到了协助柏伦格抵挡突袭的王之亲卫队的任务。其余的龙术士和契约从者，以及十六头机械龙，还在与三将军的军队对峙。

柏伦格的魔法当然不可能面面俱到。特别是在面对人数众多的敌人时，墙体有限的覆盖面不可能把他们全都罩进去。

抓到敌人魔法破绽的亲卫队成员准备突围。成群结队的灰色恶魔们，欣喜地从墙的上下左右冲了出来。而在那里，早已潜伏着异世界的伏兵。在敌人涌出来后，它们立刻居高临下地以魔力光炮压制敌人。转瞬之间，光如雨下。每一枚光炮都没有落空，带着熊熊的怒火击碎敌人的身体。还未反应过来的达斯机械兽人族，被攒射的魔力光炮打成了蜂窝。一时间，天空洒满了异族的黑血。

能够自行发动魔法强攻的机械龙，阿尔斐杰洛另外召唤了十六头，封堵在魔棱镜围堵不到的四个方位。实体化的机械龙凶神恶煞地不停喷射出光的激流，严密地把守四方，不让任何人通过。

尼克勒斯被安排在右路。充满了自我表现欲的这头海龙拼命地喷射出攻击面宽广的“海洋之息”。汹涌的海啸携雷霆万钧之势从海龙的大嘴里涌出，寻觅“魔棱镜”空隙的异族放射出保护自己同时也是攻击敌人的闪电激流，却被海水冲刷殆尽。奔腾不歇的惊涛骇浪淹没了数目可观的异族，身体被冲得散架，尸骨无存。

好像是为了彰显自身的实力似的，即使陷入了哑火期，尼克勒斯也没有停止进攻。他毫不迟疑地冲入敌阵，仗着机械龙喷出的光炮的掩护，以游击的战术频频骚扰被打得七零八落、阵脚大乱的王军将士。需要异族放出闪电或飞身躲避才能化险为夷的魔力光炮，在接近能免疫一切魔法、自然连魔力炮弹也能轻松屏蔽掉的尼克勒斯的身体时会自动向各方弹开，偏离既有轨道，折射出令人想象不到的角度击向敌人。原本都已经看准了躲避危险的空档、准备闪身到安全区域的敌人，被胡乱散射的光炮搞得晕头转向，还没摸清正确的闪避方向就被狠狠地击落，在哀鸣中接受死亡。

每一个企图从侧面或上下方突围的异族，都被吞没在了机械龙大嘴喷出的魔力狂流、以及尼克勒斯和德文斯的龙息里。在他们的协力合作下，亲卫队的数量急剧减少，惨况令人不忍卒视。

王军的将士们正在受罪，但是阿茨翠德、欧蕾丝塔和安摩尔却只能眼睁睁地看着。要想解救被折磨的族人，除非他们能突破十六头机械龙列阵在最前的敌人小部队镇守的防线。达斯机械兽人族就算修炼到将军的等级都无法掌握瞬移的技巧。如果发生一下子近身到敌人身侧的情况，也只是因为他们身形灵敏移动迅捷。该走的路线还是得走，一米都不能少，无法像龙术士的“幻影”那般无视障碍物凭空出现，或隔开一段路程凭空消失。

一阵无差别的扫射过后，突围者几乎无人生还。王军人数锐减至不足满员时期的三分之二。

亲卫队迟迟没有就位，将军们的部队非常焦急，但是他们早已经无暇他顾。

第一波龙息大狂潮落幕后，安摩尔、阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔的军团被机械龙和龙术士齐心协力的炮弹扫射压制了差不多有三分钟。许多达斯机械兽人族已在猛烈的攻势下牺牲。正当他们好不容易恢复阵脚，低沉的龙吼又开始回荡在每个人耳畔。

静默了一阵子的龙息又一次卷土重来。

兽人族的部队开始慌乱，真龙吐息的狂潮又掀了起来，似乎比先前声势更大。

红光，蓝光，还有光炮的白光，几乎延伸至天的尽头。

生生受下了这波攻击的达斯机械兽人族，不仅再也无法组织联防的阵型，士气更是跌落到最低点。

两波龙息的摧残，彻底打乱了他们的阵脚。接下来，龙族就不再统一喷射。早一些蕴育好龙息的先喷，晚一些调整好的晚喷。期间有阿尔斐杰洛的机械龙军队援护。没有什么能逃得过。

三将军的军团在溃散，王的亲卫队同样面临危机。

柏伦格持有的秘法“魔棱镜”，是基于他天生就能伸缩的魔力极强的可塑性，从而开创出来的特技。初召唤时，仅是一面犹如玻璃般透明光滑、但要比玻璃坚硬得多，并且依稀能被肉眼觉察出的无色的固体墙。长方形的屏障以柏伦格全身的魔力在维持，能同时张开许多面，但是墙的整体表面积有一个上限值，因此在对付以军队为单位的敌人时，通常只能召唤一面。“魔棱镜”的墙体不是用比柏伦格更强的魔力强压回去就能打破的，亦不可用强硬的手段破坏。以魔法手段攻击，会被反弹一半的力量，吸走一半的魔力；以物理手段攻击，根本打不穿逐渐软下去的墙面，还会得不偿失地被吸走魔力。此外，还能吸取异族的雷压，反射他们的雷电。不过，反弹攻击也好，还是吸收能量也罢，又都不是重点，只是迷惑敌人的幌子。吸走的能量不是给柏伦格补给用的，柏伦格无法将异族的雷压转化为魔力，就算对手是其他术士，他也不屑于去融合别人的魔力化为己用。汲取敌人的能量，是为了爆破。当汲取到的魔力或雷压的量达到饱和的数值，“魔棱镜”的墙面就会爆炸。

已经彻底被染成深紫色的柔软墙体，从异族这边看，就如被砸出一个又一个深度惊人的天坑的狼藉土地，从柏伦格的角度看，却显现着一根根耸起的圆锥形长刺从紫色的海平面下穿透而出。

尼克勒斯、德文斯以及十六头机械龙将亲卫队压制得死死的。柏伦格没有参与进攻，他只是坐在德文斯的背上，悠然观赏着狼狈逃窜的敌人一个个死去。他全身的魔力都用来维持“魔棱镜”，已经没有闲余的魔力了。随着亲卫军人数的减员，原先呈一面墙的“魔棱镜”逐渐围成圆阵，左端与右端、上侧与下侧接合起来。收缩的空间越来越小，连空气仿佛都被抽离了一般，还活着的王军士兵们都感觉到了一阵呼吸不顺的窒息感。柏伦格嘴角的笑意，也越发甜腻起来。

看似棘手的这个魔法，破解的方法其实不少。“魔棱镜”不是空间魔法，墙内的世界并非异次元空间，即使柏伦格张开六面墙接缝组合成封闭的立方体，被困者依然能够施展“空间转移”逃出去。其次，修炼到最高等级的“魔力同调”亦可破除“魔棱镜”的囚禁。然而可惜的是，这两样绝学，达斯机械兽人族都不会，因此只能在无助中悲哀地接受被屠杀的命运。

“魔棱镜·天崩。”

重头戏即将上演。绵软的墙犹如一朵巨大的捕蝇草收拢它奇丑无比、满是沟壑和倒刺的叶片，包裹住大大小小的昆虫身体，向内挤压。亲卫队身处的环境正在逐步变小变窄，越来越小，越来越窄，任凭他们怎样猛力地挥拳也只是在墙面上徒增更多的坑洞。异族感到了危险，再这样下去，他们很快就会被压缩成一个无法容纳所有人身体的球体大小，最终粉身碎骨，连完整的尸体都不剩。

但是他们想错了。魔棱镜紧紧地贴合住敌人的躯体，只是为了在实施最后的爆破时能毁灭得更彻底。

填充的能量已到极限，裂开的墙面闪耀着寒烈的暗紫色光，把犹如困兽的亲卫队成员统统席卷进去。爆破的轰响，使听觉都仿佛出现了片刻的失鸣。紫光撕裂而过，恶魔的身体一起碎掉了。散落的机械碎片仿佛是一场燃烧过后的礼花余烬，纷降大地。

以敌人自身的能量击败敌人，这才是柏伦格创造这个魔法的最初目的。看着被献祭的猎物们凄惨的死状，红软的嘴唇泛起微笑。眼中流淌的溶金比太阳光还要耀眼。

亲卫队中还有数量较多的人健在，这些人是站位在比较正中位置的、离“魔棱镜”的墙面较远的王军成员。之所以还活着，是因为爆炸的狂流经过数重人肉墙的缓冲到达中央地带时，威力已经递减了好几个层次。

尽管如此，柏伦格防守王军的战绩还是给了讨伐队极大的鼓舞。所有的人都更加勇敢地作战。至于他们的敌人，那溃不成军的灰色食人鬼，斗志已经滑落到了无可挽回的深渊。

“——可恶可恶可恶！”欧蕾丝塔简直气得浑身发抖。唇角抽筋似的坎出一片崎岖的弧度，把嘴巴缝合起来的黑线好像随时都会断掉。她的独眼都快要瞪出来了。亲眼看到友方的军队被无情地蹂|躏，让她有一种被狠狠羞辱的感觉。

“没想到会这么被动啊……”阿茨翠德的目光专注地望着阿尔斐杰洛所在的方向，那个仅以机械龙为骑乘物，在敌我之间来回穿梭、手背的魔法阵不停变换颜色的男人，口吻是兴致勃勃中夹带着一丝懊悔，“那个男人在指挥着一切。我都感到有点后悔了，没有在上次解决掉他，让他知道了那么多我方的秘密。就算会被王处罚，也该把他杀掉的。”

“……”安摩尔仍然默不作声，但脸上沉思的表情，似乎是对阿茨翠德的话深有同感。

事先合计的两面包抄敌人的战术被彻底打乱了。原本对达斯机械兽人族一方绝对有利的战斗，愣是被拖入了不可预知结果的混战阶段。

时间慢慢地流逝，混乱的战场到处都是飞射的火花、冰屑和闪雷。不会被普通人所见所知的高空，处处都是小型战场。不是个位数的龙术士被异族军队合围，就是落单的达斯机械兽人族被群龙的魔爪和利齿凌虐。鼓吹的暴风在耳边回荡，嚣张而狂乱。呛人的焦味与吹过战场的冷风混为一体，怎么也挥之不去。

柏伦格又幻化出了新的魔棱镜，继续钳制着数量大减的亲卫队。在他的身边，有他的契约者德文斯和阿尔斐杰洛的十六头机械龙在帮他一起对付。觉得这项任务很是无聊的尼克勒斯，抛却了主人交予他的职责，大摇大摆地冲入了另一侧的乱军。

充盈的魔力聚集在指尖，张开的十指齐发魔力散射弹，一轮扫射过后又是新的一轮，派斯捷的双手俨然是两把能自由发射子弹的火器。

砰砰砰的一顿乱发，子弹大部分坠落虚空，偶尔击沉一两只异族，战绩完全不及利用身体的优势朝攻过来的敌人左冲右撞、还时不时以龙炎焚烧他们的亚尔维斯。

派斯捷的神情和战争的紧张氛围充满了违和，极其心不在焉。不知是早已洞悉到首席在战前讨论会上展露出来的攀比心，故意装得无能，还是受耶莲娜的冷漠态度所困。派斯捷的心思根本就没放在这场以少敌多的艰苦战斗里。

同一片天空下，不同的阵地，有人魂不守舍，有人异常紧张，还有人特别兴奋。

泽洛斯搭载着亚撒穿梭在电闪雷鸣的敌人堆里。普通的达斯机械兽人族，单体作战能力并不见得有多强，但是他们人数众多，依然保有不可小视的战斗力。不积极进攻，讨伐队早晚会被耗死在这里。因此，面对来势汹汹的异族，泽洛斯完全没有退却。他在敌兵中间左突右刺，杀得甚是开怀。他的主人亚撒却紧紧抓着他背脊的鳞片，只是在偶尔聚起火焰的魔弹，投射出去，配合从者。在这对主从半英里外的地方，是两个正在比拼杀敌数的龙术士。

“十七个！”

双手放出一枚枚魔导弹退敌，麦克辛自得意满地扭过头，找到了和高德李斯平行飞翔在空中的乌路斯的身影。挑衅的眼神却是看着他背上的那个人。

听见麦克辛的呼喊，波德第兹并没有马上应答。一个传令官等级的异族张开他散发着恶臭的利嘴，舞动着长长的利爪向他冲来。波德第兹抬手挥出的火焰弹击中了他的身体，但没能造成致命伤。失去了小半个身体的异族没有退意，转个弯再次飞来，想要还手。乌路斯的左前爪探了过去，捏爆他的头颅。没了头的异族从脖子里喷射出一阵冒着气泡的黑血，然后掉下去了。

“我十八个，正好比你多一个。”波德第兹回过头，笑着对麦克辛说。

“别耍赖！乌路斯干掉的不算！”

趁着战斗的间隙，麦克辛朝六百米外远眺。耶莲娜正和丹纳在那里与敌人激战。丹纳张大的喉中降下了无穷无尽的龙炎波，蓬勃的烈焰仿佛地狱的业火，赤焰所到之处，必有达斯机械兽人族凄厉的嚎叫。耶莲娜雪白的神杖闪闪发亮，拂晓的光芒从断开的三节新月牙形的透明晶石里散射出来，所有的惨叫全都愕然而止。在神杖攻击范围内的达斯机械兽人族一律被冻结成冰雕，再被丹纳的羽翼和爪子撕碎。主从二人配合得天衣无缝，她们飞越在云雾间的优美身姿犹如是含苞绽放的战场之花。

红棕色的眼底燃起了欲望。麦克辛驾驭着高德李斯横冲直撞，不但与身前身后的敌人厮杀，更是与一起鏖战的同伴进行着竞争。比血还要浓红的光芒在喉部聚集，周围的敌人都跌跌撞撞地倒退，唯恐避之不及。高德李斯向着四散的敌人飞身追去，不给他们逃跑的机会，喷射出打击范围比“龙炎波”更宽更广更深、温度更高，同时也是火龙族两大吐息中最厉害的“焱焰之息”。弹指间，被熊熊烈火触及的达斯机械兽人族尽数灰飞湮灭，葬生于火海。

分散在战场各处的龙术士和契约龙，彼此间相隔的距离并不遥远。高德李斯的同伴都可以感觉到那强大的龙息所造成的威压正在猛烈地震荡着空气。一手盖在毁容的右脸，那里的伤疤似乎在隐隐作痛。杰诺特默默地凝视着直冲上天的红光。看了一阵后，魔力的旋流在掌间凝聚，迅速化为专司火焰魔法进攻的红色五芒星魔法阵。配合着马西斯的冲刺，杰诺特无情地给予敌人火焰的制裁。

与世隔绝的空中战场，完全化为地狱。偶尔翻涌出红莲业火，偶尔肆虐过浪花碧涛。熔浆和洪水浇灌敌人的身体，烧灼之音鸣响不断，还伴随着肉体被撞碎的闷响和机械表皮被撕裂的穿刺声。火光恣意四溅，冰霜放肆旋舞。弥散的滚滚硝烟取代了白云，充斥着无垠的天空。

一双黄绿色的眼睛在游移，不急不徐地观察着场上敌我的动向。无论丁尼斯被几十个达斯机械兽人族追着到处跑，还是甩开敌人的围剿后回过身疾速狂冲发动还击，柯罗岑一概不管。其他的主从通常都会协同作战，骑在龙背上的主人注视着身下飞舞的从者顾及不到的地方，以魔法辅助他们。唯有丁尼斯必须独立和敌人斡旋。

一个外形能使人联想到某种浮游生物的达斯机械兽人族，在不死不休的进攻与还击中躲过了希赛勒斯的海龙波，飞到了离柯罗岑相距不远的地方。他是阿茨翠德帐下两员实力并列最强的先锋大将其中的一位，力量是先锋级别中的拔尖者，名字叫笛卡尔。

笛卡尔的外形就像一把灰色的伞，伞状体的长宽约为十二米，边缘长着一些须状的触手。没有五官的脸并不在它该在的位置，如凸出的泥块般嵌在身上，距离伞形躯体的顶部和尾端恰好一比三的比例。丑陋的脸上没有独眼、鼻子和嘴巴，只残留着三个窟窿。像极了水母的光滑肌体表面隆起一块块不规则的斑点，竖着一圈烟囱般的粗壮机械柱，共有六根，从空心的柱子里向外喷发出柱状的高压电流。

“沉沉长夜处处险恶，匆匆恶魔集聚而行。”

帽檐下油腻无光泽的灰发投下一片阴影，将柯罗岑的视线掩盖在晦暗中。黄绿色的眼眸灼烈地望着半空中的笛卡尔。一本非常厚的硬皮书突然出现在他手边。张合的口中念着一段繁复的诗文。

“白昼终尽吾将甦醒，敢问桑榆能奈吾何。”

书本自动翻开到某处，左边一页是拉丁文写成的段落，字迹凌乱，肆意飞走；右边一页画着美丽的菊海，以矿物中提取的彩色颜料绘制而成，是为左边的大段文字所做的配图。一个黑色的魔法阵突显出来，中间的图案是包含了封印之意的六芒星，颜色却黑如驱使邪术的极恶三角魔法阵。黑色的魔法阵静默地轮转在书页上的同时，漆黑的魔力从画中升起，以飞快的速度凝聚成如鞭如蛇的黑影，自动挥击而出，在空中飞行的时候拉长为条状，长出了头、颈、牙、尾，凶猛灵活好似毒蟒，目标是在云海与迷雾间跳跃的笛卡尔。

“恶枭齐飞蝙蝠群舞，寻觅吾能掠夺之物。”

觉察到黑蟒的袭来，是在它缠上伞型身体底下飘舞的触须状触角的时候。笛卡尔被逼着后退了好一段距离，试图甩开黑蟒的捕捉。毒牙扑了个空，没能咬住敌人的蟒蛇消失得无影无踪，松了一口气的达斯机械兽人族自以为闪身到了安全地带，殊不知柯罗岑的魔法不解除，大蟒就不会真的消失。它只是暂且匿行在了肉眼难见的虚无异界里。

“豺狼高吠毒蟒嘶鸣，渺小灵魂被吾带走。”

蟒蛇跟着先锋飞速移动，下一刻就已在他的身边重新生成。从现有空间之外的异世界陡然现身的大蟒，毒牙准确地咬住了笛卡尔的触须。笛卡尔奋力挣脱，雷电涌出两侧的机械柱，驱逐烦人的大蟒。空心的机械柱子里迸出的六道雷光，将大蟒蜿蜒的躯体轰散成一段一段，可是笛卡尔的表情却一点都没有放松。他轰碎的并不是真实的毒蛇，而是一股有形态有颜色的魔力。被打散的黑魔力很快又重组在一起，衍生出新的黑蟒。笛卡尔的柱状雷电与柯罗岑的魔力大蟒僵持不下，一时间，谁也奈何不了谁。

“恶魔狂啸饿鬼哀恸，痛诉自由离汝远去。”

就在主人指挥他的蟒蛇追捕笛卡尔的时候，丁尼斯也没有闲着。柯罗岑一心系在笛卡尔身上，全然不理会周遭一直在变化的战况。无论是敌人正大光明的围攻，还是暗施冷箭的偷袭，都早已不在他的神志里。达斯机械兽人族虽然折损了不少人马，却依然保持着远超讨伐队的数量。柯罗岑松懈了对周围的提防，灼灼的目光心无旁骛地追逐着笛卡尔。丁尼斯被迫强打起双倍的精神，抵挡进犯的敌人，死守住主人。幸好龙息还能喷发。丁尼斯深吸一口气，吐出的“海洋之息”扫空四方威胁，紧接着黏上去挥击双爪，消灭未被龙息波及的逃兵。

“饕餮盛宴永不停息，只因吾将索取更多。”

柯罗岑仍在持续吟诵，驱使着黑蟒紧追笛卡尔不放。由魔力幻化出来的大嘴中伸出长舌与利齿，在空中划过一道弧线，埋入了雷电射不到的间隙，再一次咬住了笛卡尔的身体。咬住的同时，倏地繁衍出复数的大蟒群。再想挣脱已是不可能。群蛇掀起了数重暗影波涛，疯狂地将笛卡尔死死缠住。不停扭着身体挣扎的先锋被生生扯离了逃跑的轨道。腾空而起的群蛇化为魔力狂流，将逃脱无门的笛卡尔吸入到柯罗岑的书中，成为画的一部分。

“菊海怒放莲瓣铺叠，铸造恶魔永久牢笼。”

随着末尾发音的落下，冗长的诗词至此咏诵完毕。同一时间，捕捉也宣告成功。身下的丁尼斯总算松了一口气。

于是，原本充满了梦幻气息的彩图就成了这般不协调的样子：朵朵菊花开满翠绿原野，宛若金橙色的汪洋浸浴在高悬于蓝天的暖阳下。一只胜似水母的灰色异形，脱离菊海悬浮着，但不是飘在画里的天空，而是对着书面。像是要挣脱一个牢笼般，笛卡尔死命地张开触角，几欲破纸而出。代表了嘴部的窟窿张得奇大，好像在怒吼，然而他的动作却被凝固成型，任何呼救的声音都无法传出。

“灵魂鞭笞”——柯罗岑自创的封印魔法。将捕捉到的猎物关在特定的囚室，经年累月地以魔力鞭挞他们的精神和灵魂，长期圈禁起来，喂养的饲料是腐败、孤寂和黑暗，使他们在被遗忘的异世界角落里苟延残喘，直到甘愿屈服于封印魔法的主人的管教下、成为他最忠实的奴仆为止。笛卡尔就这样被永远封印在了柯罗岑的书里。和其他龙术士召唤机械兽不同的是，柯罗岑能将捕获到的战俘们以原来的形态召唤出来。俘虏能保存之前的实力和毕生的杀招，为柯罗岑作战。

士兵级别，三年后就会变成柯罗岑的傀儡，传令官级别要七年，先锋十九年，将军还没俘获过，理论上要五十年以上，且必须是雷压的量换算为术士的魔力后、储备不如自己魔力的将军。王，就别想了。柯罗岑即使再自负，也不会认为自己的魔力高得过王这一等级的达斯机械兽人族的雷压。

翻过几页的书本再次定格，照样左边是字，右边是图。这一次画着的是生长在池塘里的粉色莲花。柯罗岑积极地寻找着下一个猎物。他手里的书不是魔导书，是他游历各洲后有感而发、自己记述下来的游记。以文字创作的同时，还配有大量的图片注解。绘制在内的山川河流、花草树木的风景图，成了他封印恶魔的一个个囚牢。至于他在施法时口里吟唱的词句，也并非是具有魔法效果的咒语，而是他当年第一次运用这项封印魔法时即兴创作的诗歌。

笛卡尔被抓的全过程，阿茨翠德麾下另一名先锋魁尔斯完全目睹。无奈刚才他被尼克勒斯牵绊住脚步，没能及时支援。现在，他费了九牛二虎之力摆脱了尼克勒斯，咆哮着朝柯罗岑袭去。

魁尔斯的体态很接近人，四肢修长，肚子却鼓鼓的，仿佛临盆期将至的孕妇。薄如蜻蜓翼一样左三瓣右三瓣的透明翅膀托起他十米高的身躯。

下一个目标确定了。柯罗岑浑浊的黄绿眸子一凛。

在丁尼斯蓝宝石般的竖瞳里，腹部鼓胀的异族的身影越来越近。他可不会让敌人得逞。和魁尔斯身高差不多的前掌带着劲风朝他拍去。

魁尔斯没有逃跑，显然是看准了丁尼斯下一发的龙息还没酝酿好的空档。缠绕着雷电的恶魔在空中飞驰，丁尼斯的前爪即将碰触到他的时候，侧身作出灵巧的闪避，却还是被呼啸的掌风拍飞了数米。魁尔斯不顾内脏震荡时翻江倒海般的痛楚，勉力地飞快翻过一个身，对准敌人的腹部陡然打开，机械皮被剖成一个圆，圆形的空洞里没有脏器，没有骨肉，只有紫光大盛的高压雷电。

数道链状的霹雳互相拧合在一起，形成一个表面粗糙的圆柱体。雷光从腹部的开口处向外扩张，横穿出来的圆柱形惊雷射向了丁尼斯。

卡塔特的龙族能在体内自行蕴育龙息。龙息不能持续喷发，冷却的时间，基本和血统的高贵低微、实力的强大弱小成正比。丁尼斯的血统在讨伐队的同族里算是比较出众的，但即使如此，他依然要花费一分半钟的时间完成酝酿。调整期间若强行发动，会极大地损害健康，使寿命缩减。

丁尼斯心里一惊的时候，快过行动的大脑已经驱使着他提前作出躲避。果断飞身闪开，丁尼斯完美地躲过雷电的劈灼，可是击杀敌人的机会也丧失了。

从者没能速胜对手的窘况，反而大大地满足了柯罗岑捕猎的欲望。描绘着睡莲的彩色画里漫开了深沉的魔力，黑影这一回幻化成蝙蝠。漆黑的蝙蝠突兀地出现，在魁尔斯的头顶飞旋，以极快的速度繁衍，贪婪地啃咬着他的翅膀和脚踝。魁尔斯开始惊恐地嘶吼起来。

柯罗岑的“灵魂鞭笞”瞄准的猎物，从来就没有溜走过的先例。但是这个魔法有一个必须遵循的定律，或者说缺陷。“灵魂鞭笞”会极大地消耗柯罗岑本人的魔力，随着魔力的递减，一次战斗中，越到后面擒获的猎物就越是弱小。因此，决定了之后捉到的猎物质量的第一只猎物的选择，就显得尤为重要了。

“唔……真是给老夫出难题。”柯罗岑低声自语着，“看来是无能为力了。”老气横秋的声音就如迟暮的残阳，没有任何活力和朝气。

散开的蝙蝠群飞回了悬在柯罗岑书上的黑色六芒星魔法阵里，消失不见。魁尔斯幸运地躲过了被抓捕的命运。他是阿茨翠德帐下数一数二的先锋，实力还要略微胜过已成为柯罗岑掌中之奴的笛卡尔。一个身影瞬间近身到尚未从害怕的情绪里平复下来的魁尔斯身边，摆出保护性的姿态，将他挡在身后。抬起的独眼惊愕地看着来人的背脊，魁尔斯颤抖着叫出声来，“……阿茨翠德将军。”

本应守护将军的先锋如今被将军守护着，魁尔斯深受感动。魁尔斯和笛卡尔二人雷压强，作战经验丰富，很得阿茨翠德赏识，唯一不足的是尚未开发出有别于普通达斯机械兽人族的特殊能力。如果他们俩能开拓属于自己的能力，理论上也可以位列将军。阿茨翠德虽然很重视这两名部下，但是在战斗中主动施予保护的情况可是前所未有。毫无疑问，柯罗岑御敌的手法激起了阿茨翠德想要与之一战的斗志，以及再也无法忍耐的嗜杀欲望。

右手扛枪左手持盾的阿茨翠德宛如是一个尽职尽责的骑士，微微眯起的独眼凝视柯罗岑。自己的一名先锋成了对方的俘虏，身为长官的他必须讨回公道。

明白了眼前这个敌人的来意，柯罗岑一边蠕动着嘴唇一边抬起右手，苍蓝色的五芒星魔法阵须臾间展开。手指朝阿茨翠德的上空一指，狂暴的冰球立刻像是骤雨般倾落而下，砸在敌人四周。

引火和制冰是术士最基础的能力。签订人龙契约的龙族种类，意味着在这两项魔法中，龙术士更偏重哪一种。热焰对比寒冰，自然是前者威力更加强猛。但是和海龙缔结契约的龙术士，其实和自身的火焰魔法相比，在冰系魔法上的造诣会更高一筹。

闪耀着蓝白色泽的冰弹就像一颗颗正圆的雪球，表层凝结着绮丽的雪花。看似轻盈的冰球实则有着不可小觑的重量。周围的温度骤降了许多，仿佛把人带去了一个寒冷刺骨的冰雪世界。

庞然一击的“冰之术”裹挟着强大的魔力，朝阿茨翠德袭来。

阿茨翠德的独眼变得和平常不一样了，像是苍蝇的复眼那般，众多紧密贴合在一起的六角形结晶体占据着他的眼球。始终被他握在左手的钢铁盾牌脱离他的掌控，腾空立起，一分二，二分四，眨眼间就分裂成三十块，自动排列组合到需要遮挡的地方，架起多边形的灰色屏障。

防御的同时，进攻也得跟上。右手的长|枪成倍地分裂，不过短短一秒，阿茨翠德的敌人就被排起长龙的钢铁锥刺群包围，其本身被几十面钢铁盾牌掩护在后。追踪型的锥刺长|枪统一瞄准了柯罗岑和丁尼斯的要害，势如破竹地齐射。

防护的钢铁盾在被冰弹打中后，瞬间裂掉了。可是柯罗岑丢出去的冰弹却没有因为击垮了盾牌而打中敌人，而是一次次地重新迎上新的盾牌。同样的情况还体现在击碎阿茨翠德长|枪的时候。柯罗岑不由得咬起了牙，感到有些棘手。

锥刺经过阿茨翠德雷压的强化，长达三十米，数量多达三十根，尖端锋利无比，还有紫白色的闪电紧贴缭绕在上面。被射中一下可不是开玩笑。丁尼斯首次露出了慌张的态势，摇摆起穗状的龙尾，背脊两侧的羽翼尽最大可能扇动，带动着庞大的身躯腾跃在高空，直接上升到他认定的不会被锥刺射中的距离。

丁尼斯本能地夺命而逃，惊慌失措的样子好像第一次感到死亡有多么临近。就在他的身后，敌人的锥刺群恰似狂舞的灰蛇。

丁尼斯扭转着他的长颈环顾左右，想要知道甩开了那些粘人的锥刺没有。他看到锥刺疯狂地从云海里叫嚣着涌出，始终不渝地猛追着自己，终于意识到不将这些锥刺消灭就会被追到天涯海角。

不顾身下的从者逃窜的身姿有多么慌乱，柯罗岑沉静地平举起手臂，释放冰弹。冰弹击落五六根锥刺，但是损失的锥刺下一刻就会补充出新的。不把它们的主人干掉，追逐戏就会没完没了。锥刺自觉地避开友方，只向着敌人发动追踪式的猛攻。在云霄间飞速行驶的丁尼斯且行且退，只能尽力做到不让敌人的锥刺近身。

直到一阵翻卷的波涛解除了他的忧患。

柱形的海龙吐息“海龙波”将三十根锥刺全部销毁。从落下的蓝色光晕里突显出希赛勒斯雄健的身体。

逃离了危机的丁尼斯立即返身回来，这时候他的龙息已经注满咽喉。幽兰的光辉和再度降下的冰球之雨一起猛烈地袭向他们共同的敌人。

阿茨翠德微微一笑，丝毫不感到惧怕。这次竟然是将自己的身体分裂成了三十个。身高、体型、面貌完全一致。他引以为豪的绝技——「千丝万网」，能将双手的武器及自己的身体不断分裂。没有真身假身的区别，要消灭他，除非是一口气杀死他全部的身体。

被丁尼斯“海龙波”和柯罗岑冰霜的魔导弹击破的盾牌，下一刻就得到补充，迅速地自我排列整合，横在阿茨翠德周围严密地保护着他。被粉碎了一根又一根的长|枪，也在炫耀着无穷尽的库存，屡屡地重新出现，明晃晃地游动着发射。

天空映着下方你来我往的冰球、锥刺、水柱。跳跃的蓝灰光亮在天际蔓延，不断变换鲜明的颜色。涌来涌去的浪潮、冰花还有劲弩般的钢铁在云层中此消彼长，孕育出无数转瞬即逝的影子。盾牌的飞屑四散开来，再度组合，又散开。碎片如群群蝇虫，在空中飞舞。

所有影响视线的障碍物散去后，丁尼斯、柯罗岑和希赛勒斯愕然发现，阿茨翠德的三十个身体、三十柄长|枪和三十块盾牌居然一样也没少。

柯罗岑持续发射“冰之术”的魔弹，一刻都没有停手。两头海龙怒吼着冲向阿茨翠德。盾牌、锥刺和阿茨翠德被冰弹触碰到后，瞬间凝成了沉重的冰块，坠落天际，碎裂开来。将军不断分裂出新的身体和武器，和他们僵持。许多个阿茨翠德在空中翻越。海龙无法一下子撕碎他所有的身体。

但是很快，阿茨翠德就觉察到袭来的魔弹密度渐渐增加了。希赛勒斯背上的休利叶将魔力浓缩成许多个小球，单手挥了出去，用以支援柯罗岑，小球在飞出去的过程中拉长成箭矢形态。初级“魔力同调”的运用得到充分的展现，同调术者自身的魔力，塑形为任意形状。闪着银色辉光的魔力箭矢和异族泛着钢铁冷芒的机械身体撞在了一起。

周身飞来的魔法弹越来越多，犹如流星雨一般炫目，让人渐渐招架不住。两头海龙追咬在身后，散落的冰球和箭矢更是直接迎面击来，砸落在头上、胸口、手臂，还有牛蹄形态的腿部。

“在乱军中要进行一对一的战斗真难呐！”同时与四个敌人对抗的将军，一边跳跃着躲避一边面带讥笑地看着他的敌人。这句话，不知道是出自哪个阿茨翠德之口。

“歼灭恶魔可不用讲究格调。”休利叶不带笑意地说。

阿茨翠德脸上的讥笑却是更深，三十只独眼在这一刻全部变成了由不定数量的六角形小眼组成的复眼。可怕的事情出现了。每一个阿茨翠德都能进一步分裂自己的武器。追击敌人的长|枪和保护自身的盾牌的数量，进行了二次分解，已分别多达百余。理论上的最大数值能高达九百。可惜在混乱的战斗中，留给他大展拳脚的战场空间并不宽裕，根本不容许他裂化出全部的枪和盾。尽管如此，所有与阿茨翠德交战的对手，还是被深深地震撼到了。

卡塔特一方开始有人领悟到解决阿茨翠德的紧迫性，陆陆续续地飞过来增援。

丁尼斯和希赛勒斯的吐息都有待调整。但是火焰忽然降临。“焱焰之息”直射而来，一路电光火闪，烧掉了盾牌和长|枪的集团。若是杀死一个将军就能士气大振。因此冲破敌人重重包围圈飞过来支援的不仅是亚尔维斯，还有一直在敌方与友方间乱冲乱撞的尼克勒斯。

热浪迎面，寒潮扑鼻。

亚尔维斯和尼克勒斯的龙息冲击波，还有派斯捷做做样子发射的几枚魔力散射弹，毁灭了阿茨翠德将军分裂成无数份的身躯。

“哈哈哈哈，有一个没干掉啊。”最后一个身体脚下生风似的逃过了两头龙的夹击，穿梭在几乎要被烧红映蓝的云海里，“我还活着！”

仰天大笑的阿茨翠德的身后，一股蓝色的幽光犹如地府阴冷的冥火，照亮了他的背。泽洛斯驮着亚撒朝这边飞来。虽然能再次分裂盾牌进行防御，但——

前来支援的不止是龙术士一方。在阿茨翠德仰起的视线里，许多熟悉的身影迎向了他。

欧蕾丝塔带领军团里的上百个族人，解救遭到围攻的同伴。挥击的长带状触手灵动如蛇，放出的闪电凌冽如瀑，逼得丁尼斯、希赛勒斯、尼克勒斯、亚尔维斯和泽洛斯赶紧散开。几番胶着之下，暂聚于此的众人众龙就因突变的战局再次被分割开来，如同散落在各地的碎花瓣飘零在战场的每一处。

柏伦格、德文斯，以及阿尔斐杰洛召唤的十六头机械龙，正严密地防范着还在尝试着突破“魔棱镜”的王的亲卫队。

阿尔斐杰洛作为这场战役的总指挥，必须做到眼观八路，耳听四方，哪里有难他就奔赴哪里，随时做到支援任何一方的准备。他一面以火焰的魔弹轰炸试图接近他的敌人，一面分出魔力填补战死的机械龙留下的防御漏洞。被他的魔力赋予了形体的机械龙有着其他龙术士召唤的机械龙的一切要素，唯独多了魔力熔炉在身体内部。不用术者操控就能自行发动的光炮仍旧令人生畏。很多达斯机械兽人族就是被能够无限制发射的光炮给击毁的。

尽管因人数的劣势而散落在战场各处，卡塔特的讨伐小队仍在进行力所能及的互帮互助。一只处在被亚撒和泽洛斯忽视掉的角落里的异族，准备从他们的身后发起偷袭，却不料螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。柯罗岑书本里升腾起的黑影化成的恶枭咬住异族的身体，把他拖进莲花满池开的图画里；杰诺特和马西斯周围的敌人越聚越多，他们的反抗越发无力，潜伏在阴影里的达斯机械兽人族突发暗箭，阿尔斐杰洛的机械龙猛摆的长尾，从一个诡异的角度命中了他。被龙尾大力甩中的异族，身体寸寸脱节，犹如被撕裂成无数瓣的残花，飞散得到处都是，风一吹，碎屑泯灭无迹。

欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德都在与敌人厮杀，但是他俩总的来说，还是以玩乐的成份多一点。安摩尔可从不以战斗为乐趣，他历来是实用主义者。在他眼里，己方的利益才是第一位。眼下，只有尽快取得胜利才能报效王的信任。

麦克辛、波德第兹和耶莲娜周身的达斯机械兽人族忽然没有任何征兆地四下散开，好像在躲避着什么令他们害怕的东西。

不解的三人三龙表情一变，感觉到来自上方的雷压剧变。下意识地抬起头，望向苍穹——

十颗紫水晶环成一个圈，高高地悬浮在头顶上空，形状宛若是放大了许多倍的泪滴。每颗水晶里都存放着静默的雷球。如此浓重的雷压气息，一看就是某个将军的把戏。

有耶莲娜在，麦克辛自然要好好表现。山羊胡子的大汉没有多想，就聚起一股银色的魔力在掌心，反手抛了出去。

魔弹触碰到紫水晶的那一刻，原本沉眠在水晶体里的雷球被惊动了，在同一时间苏醒了过来。坠落的雷雨冲涌而下，紫水晶一边放电一边下沉，只是短短几秒的功夫，就压迫在离三人的头顶不足十米的地方。

两头火龙和一头海龙当机立断地闪动着翅膀，逃离雷球下坠的范围。谁知紫水晶在下沉的时候加大了彼此相隔的间隙，雷电的覆盖面也是大大增加。

巨大的泪珠不停地下降，下降，唆使着雷球不间断地朝外四散出涌窜的射线。震天撼地的闪雷麇集在一起，把苍穹映成了浓郁的紫色。

心下顿时一紧，更多的魔弹从麦克辛手里抛出，波德第兹也做出了同样的举措。魔力球与雷电球发生碰撞，锵锵锵的声音不断回荡。可是，麦克辛和波德第兹的努力非但没有减缓十颗裹着雷球的泪珠状水晶下落的趋势，反而使所有水晶内的球形闪电更加激荡起来。眨眼之间，雷花乱坠。横横竖竖，里里外外，封锁三龙撤离的路线。

神杖稍稍向上提起了两公分，终于使坠落物在距离他们五米时停住了。前一刻还狂妄地舞动着雷电狂流的紫水晶顷刻间成为了冰冻的水晶。耶莲娜不费吹灰之力地冰封住了它们。失去了活性的闪电被冻结在半空，犹如冰蓝色的巨型蜘蛛网，又像倒置的繁茂大树的枝干。

虽然已经不止一次看过耶莲娜的神杖攻击，身旁的两个男人还是不由得一惊。他们惊讶的是，明明契约龙是火龙族的耶莲娜，在施展冰魔法时候竟如此顺心应手，除了这一层原因外，更是惊讶于仅仅受封龙术士不到五年，没出过几次任务、还算是个新手的她，在战斗中竟能表现得如此老练沉着。

神杖的顶端还有释放魔法过后残留的蓝色微光，耶莲娜朝两位同伴致去令人心安的微笑。

然而，他们到底还是小觑了紫水晶主人的真正实力。

一阵清幽的芬芳飘进三名龙术士和他们各自的契约龙的鼻子里，甜腻又不失清爽，不知是什么花散发出来的，却出奇好闻，让人忍不住地想要多吸几口。

吸入口鼻的香气仿佛活了起来，有了灵性，在体内的每一根血管里流动。全身的每一个细胞都在说，睡吧，睡吧。

不知不觉间，暗夜降临。被暗夜笼罩的人们也该休息了。

表情凝滞为无神的状态，眼眸中的神采如熄灭的烛光走向黯淡。三人软软地垂下了手，眼皮也疲乏地垂搭下来。眼睛虽没完全闭上，但也只是留了一条缝，缝里的眼神，一片空茫。三头龙的身躯亦在同时停止飞翔，羽翼不再扇摆，不受重力影响，诡异地悬停在空中静止不动了。

一个恐怖、庞大的灰影闪身到猎物们的所处位置。全身没有一块肌肉，瘦得只剩下皮包骨头。背后的双翅像是蝙蝠一样的巨大肉翅。发梢末端遍布着刺一般的利角。无表情的丑恶脸上，本应有眼珠的眼窝里空荡荡的，只是冒出了诡秘的暗光。他的身影带来了绝望与恐惧，手中霍然出现了一柄巨大的镰刀——安摩尔。

安摩尔真正厉害的是“毒”，他拥有稀世罕见的毒性雷压。他克敌制胜的法宝就是将他带有香气的毒挥发在空气里，让不知情的敌人吸入。就算是熟悉他能力的敌人也很难防御。捂住口鼻是没用的。

渗入人体的可怕香气——「灵魂香气」，其实是能够使人身体麻痹、直至沉睡的毒。毒素直接从肌肤传播到大脑，可以夺取敌人清醒的意识并抑制其魔力。无法用任何魔法或物理手段防御，即使架起无死角的防御环都无济于事，因为毒气可以渗透进去，通过皮肤直达大脑。就连能够抵抗任何魔法的龙都无法幸免。安摩尔的雷压散毒需要时间，被击打后不断下沉的封存着雷电球的泪滴状紫水晶只是掩饰，是为了吸引敌人注意力的手段。当敌人发现那都是幌子时，早已不可避免地中了安摩尔雷压的毒。

为了不被殃及，前不久还和三人交战的达斯机械兽人族才会迅速撤离，让安摩尔将军施展能力时不会有任何后顾之忧。

能强制催眠敌人的毒，完完全全发挥了它的作用。被网罗在毒性雷压扩散范围内的二男一女的龙术士，以及他们的从者，都陷入了难以被唤醒的沉眠深潭，如待宰的羔羊任敌人鱼肉。

不过，毒的催眠是有时效的，扩散的范围也很有限。龙术士的魔力普遍很强，安摩尔雷压的致眠效果早晚会丧失。过了时效，敌人便会苏醒。反复使用，沉睡的效力会递减，沉睡的时间亦会愈发缩短。因此，安摩尔在成功将敌人催眠后，会马上将其斩杀，永绝后患。

杀气露了出来。

被磨得尖细如针的杀气，终于在此刻流露出来了。

没有那种能遍及敌人全身的压迫感。安摩尔的杀气，锋利一如他手中之镰。

思虑片刻后，将军确定了最先收割的目标。

安摩尔的惯用杀法，是将镰刀坎进猎物的头盖骨正中心，朝下一直切到股间，真真正正地把人的身体以绝对对称的分割线切成两半。

死神般的身影移至母火龙身侧，将军骨瘦如柴的手臂高高举起由自身肋骨制成的镰刀，闪着银紫色寒光的尖刃，对准了覆盖着奶油色长发的头顶——

就从刚刚冰冻了水晶的女性龙术士下手。那个没有眼瞳的黑洞，与她半睁半闭着的空茫目光相接。

正在别处御敌的阿茨翠德，邪邪地笑了起来。在安摩尔放出他含毒的雷压麻痹敌人的时候，他就已经露出了笑意。欧蕾丝塔似乎也预感到敌方即将有人阵亡的状况，触手挥得比平常更欢快更振奋。好多达斯机械兽人族都在提前庆祝被安摩尔将军视为优先排除对象的那个美人的死亡了。但——

痛觉神经传来的讯息，让安摩尔不禁低下头。左臂的一根骨头突然折了出来，垂直地竖在被机械包覆住的关节上。右臂更是从手肘处与身体脱离，黑血满天飞。

空洞的眼睛余角瞟见的地方，有一头威风赫赫的公火龙。

使他左手骨折、右手断裂的是几枚银色的散弹。一阵狙击后，身中数弹的安摩尔被逼退了。

——将魔力以弹药般放出的直接干涉，派斯捷的隔空道具。击退将军的同时，僵在半空中的十颗冰水晶也被他的魔力子弹一并清扫。

“丑八怪！你敢动她一下试试！”

站立在亚尔维斯背上的男人厉声怒吼着。险些品尝到失去挚爱的痛苦，派斯捷出离愤怒的眼睛瞪到了最大，眼眶几乎是裂到了极限，面目极其狰狞。眼白的血管好像炸开，淡蓝的瞳孔一片血光。

亚尔维斯的龙炎刚刚在别处喷发过，此刻只能用挥舞的前爪攻向安摩尔。本能地体会到危险的迫近，安摩尔迅速后退了好一段距离。

看似行动艰难的骷髅轻巧地避开了这一击。爪子落空的亚尔维斯没有执着于继续进攻，敏捷地在空中转了一个弯，飞回依然诡异地静止在空中、全身的破绽都暴露在敌人眼底的丹纳，乌路斯和高德李斯身旁。

“耶莲娜——”派斯捷用热切、担忧、惊惶的声音呼唤着她。

单手还握着法杖，全身仍保持着被强制催眠前的动作，人却陷入无意识状态的耶莲娜，双眼呆滞地坐在丹纳的背上一动不动，犹如失去了灵魂的木偶人。显然，毒的时效还没有过去。

“可恶。”

任他怎样大声地呼唤，都叫不醒她，派斯捷急得简直要在亚尔维斯的脊背上跳脚，只能不顾日后被丹纳教训的风险，“幻影”跳到耶莲娜身边，用手覆着她的肩，大力地推她。

触碰被催眠者的身体，就可在催眠的效果仍未结束前解除安摩尔的毒性雷压掌控。好像是从一场最可怕的恶梦里挣脱出来，惊醒的耶莲娜猛然间瞪大眼睛。

“……”僵硬地扭转颈脖，雪青色的眸子看着将她推醒的派斯捷，发现他脸上的表情和自己一样，都书写着心有余悸。

派斯捷的肢体接触，使丹纳也于同一时刻从沉眠的泥沼中解放了出来。脚下的母火龙呼出了不满的鼻息，催促他快点滚下去。派斯捷没有说话，乖乖地瞬移回去了。

安摩尔在修补破损的身体。他的右胸、腰腹、手脚，破开了七个拳头大小的洞眼。雷压缠绕上断开的右臂、骨折的左臂以及身上的洞眼，化为肌理，骨骼。只用了短短一秒就完成了再生。新长出的手臂依然将镰刀紧握。

耶莲娜对于眼前的现状，恐惧盖过了惊讶。她迅速闭眼又迅速张开，发现自己完全看得见了。却不知，自己此刻的面色惨白得犹如冰雪筑成的雕塑。

耶莲娜的神杖，杖身用的是具有自产魔力之功效、且能够抵御负面的精神干涉的椰树，内芯用的是增强魔法抗性的龙神经，手上佩戴着休利叶战前赠予她的藓纹玛瑙戒指，魔力早已充足，抵抗疲劳、压制和支配的效用每时每刻都在发挥。照道理说，她的神杖和魔法戒指都具备使携有者不受精神控制的作用，对上安摩尔简直是克星般的存在，却仍然逃不过被「灵魂香气」强制催眠的命运。多么可怕的能力啊！

安摩尔就在距离她数十米开外的地方，骷髅般干瘪枯瘠的身影像是纯粹绝望的集合体。尽管浑身的杀气仍没有散尽，但他的行动却迟疑了，沉默地没有做出后续进攻。在她左侧不远的是在生死交关之际救下她的派斯捷。他滑稽的紫发随风乱舞，浅蓝色的双眸毫不退让地看着敌人。右侧稍远些的地方，是依然凌空不动的麦克辛和波德第兹主从。耶莲娜终于彻底从那绝望的沉眠中挣扎出来，雪青色的眼中盈满了泪水，因为自己的软弱和被派斯捷救下却无以回报的愧疚而无声哭泣。耶莲娜忍不住低下头，斑斑泪痕如线般横流在她的面庞，使回头凝望着她的派斯捷揪心不已。但随后她就在丹纳的鼓励声中抹干了满脸的泪水，把头微仰起来，哭过的面容终于有了些许缓和，微微带上了一抹静静的笑意。

“主人，现在不是哭鼻子的时候哦。”人形态下好听的嗓音由于变回了龙的本体而变得低沉沙哑。

“我会……坚强。”声音犹带着哭腔，和一丝哽咽。但是表情已恢复到往昔的平静，望着周围等待她解救的同伴。

圣洁而清濯的白光自她白皙的右手背上冉冉升起，如同清洗着黑夜的黎明之光。

圆形魔法阵有规律地缓慢旋转，中央印刻着十字架的线条。瞬间，魔法阵扩大为一个巨型的圆环，在沉睡着的高德李斯、乌路斯身下展开，洁白的光晕照亮了整个晦涩的战场。

一般而言，万能的银色六芒星魔法阵包含了空间、召唤、封印和治愈等大多数类别的魔法。不过耶莲娜却独创了一个白色十字架图案的治愈魔法阵——“光耀之庭”。

除了头颅被砍、心脏被掏走以及黑魔法诅咒外，其余任何肉体或精神上的病痛伤患都能在片刻间获得治愈。

纯白的水波悠然地从沉睡者身旁流淌而过，轻柔地打开他们半闭的眼。同时，抢在安摩尔毒性雷压发作前，清除了闯入到有毒香气扩散范围内的派斯捷身上的潜在危机。

“你的治愈魔法已经练就到这个程度了？”

听到派斯捷颇为讶异的问询，耶莲娜回眸朝她的救命恩人望去，想道谢却又说不出口，只能僵着脸不回答。

大口喘着气的波德第兹和麦克辛醒了过来。二人浑身冷汗层层，面色惨白。明白了是怎么一回事后，凶狠的目光一齐射向了险些取走他们性命的将军。

深知大势已去，安摩尔紧了紧手中的镰刀，收回往外释放的雷压，飘然退回军中。

安摩尔虽然暂且放弃了，但是欧蕾丝塔可不会轻易饶过这群敌人。她的带状触手多得数也数不清，一直进行着全方位没有一点余漏的发散性攻击。纤长的触手看似柔弱如柳条，却有着钢铁的力量和远胜火器的穿透力。敌人根本不敢近她的身。

在混战中，欧蕾丝塔发现龙术士杰诺特落了单。深暗的独眼亮起了狡黠的光，脸上布满了阴测测的笑意。

但是她的意图，早已被杰诺特的从者马西斯洞悉。

勇猛的火龙毫不犹豫地甩头喷火，欧蕾丝塔的触手迅速纠结在身前形成厚密的防御网，同时身体飞速向后撤去。马西斯的赤焰被几十重触手交织在一起的钢铁壁阻隔，尽管烧尽了她所有的触手，但她的身体除了躯干外，被打坏多少次都能迅速再生。

上当了。欧蕾丝塔成功地用她能够无限生长的触手，换取了马西斯三分钟喷发一次的宝贵龙息。新长出来的触手如风如蛇地飞来，洞穿了火龙右边的翅膀。羽翼是一头龙全身的龙皮最薄的地方。右翼被扎破了一个大洞，平衡性瞬间大减的马西斯飞翔的速度迟缓了下来。

匆忙之间，杰诺特放弃了施展治愈魔法替并不擅长自我修复的火龙疗伤，迅速抛出数枚魔弹，想要逼退来袭的女将军。仓促投出的魔弹石沉大海般地落向了虚空，避开杰诺特的魔弹，欧蕾丝塔正要给马西斯致命的一击，不知从何处袭来的“海龙波”却逼迫着她不得不急退。柱状的能量波从她的身体下方呼啸着过去了。一跃而起到上空的女将军看清楚了敌方支援者的身影。趁着尼克勒斯积聚能量发动下一次吐息之前的空隙，欧蕾丝塔延伸到最长的触手群在空中划过无数道夜的暗影，看架势想要从正面贯穿尼克勒斯。

身体转向侧面倾斜着飞舞出去的尼克勒斯，在刹那间的思考中确定了应对的方针。靠龙皮的硬度去防她的攻击，不去管擦过腹部的触角。痛意立刻席卷了海龙的神经。壮硕的身躯被击中五处，伤口都集中在尼克勒斯预想的腹肋部。由于侧身闪避得及时，触手只是平行着擦过他的身子，而非全盘洞穿。尼克勒斯没有给自己喘息的机会，当机立断地咬住了十几根敌人的触手。适中的力度没有将触手咬断，而是像鸟儿衔着树枝那般轻咬在嘴里。这样做的目的是——

身体的一部分被咬住的欧蕾丝塔无法逃脱。海龙乘势把头一甩，拖拽欧蕾丝塔到他身前。

千钧一发之际，只能在惊恐中咬牙自断触手。欧蕾丝塔以自残的方式逃离了海龙的血盆大口，然后一鼓作气地闪身出去一段很远的距离，抵达受伤的尼克勒斯暂时追不到的远方。

但是在其他的地方，仍有数双眼睛虎视眈眈地盯着她。

龙术士们早就觉得，这个总是在乱军中频繁地以无限再生的触手骚扰他们的将军非常麻烦了。欧蕾丝塔戏耍敌人的行为显然犯了众怒，何况她还伤害了尼克勒斯。休利叶、杰诺特，亚撒三人合计了一下，决定杀掉她。

马西斯右翼的伤，杰诺特趁刚才尼克勒斯拖住欧蕾丝塔的时候，已经给他治好了。伤势痊愈的马西斯怒吼着和希赛勒斯、泽洛斯疯狂地追逐目标，不顾从四面八方袭来的叱咤的霹雳，任何企图阻止他们的异族一律无视，眼底只有那个梯形身体的女将军穿梭自如的身影。

两蓝一红，三道疾速翱翔的身影在诡谲阴沉的乌云里，紧紧跟随着落跑的欧蕾丝塔，从战场的一端追至另一端。成了众矢之的的欧蕾丝塔在逃亡中凌乱了脚步，微微地晃了一下身子。就是这短暂的间隙，一股无名的力量突然将她撞飞了十米。

耳膜一阵嗡嗡嗡的乱音。还没搞清楚被谁撞到，魔力的光炮就暴涨而出，直直射向瞪大了独眼的女将军。

危乎存亡的瞬间，拼着最后一丝清醒，欧蕾丝塔忙不迭地放射出五十颗闪烁着明亮的粉色光晕的球状雷电，迎击刚才以长尾拦腰甩在她身侧的机械龙。

雷球与光球来回对射，前者的数量远胜后者。机械龙喉部的光芒逐渐变得朦胧，它的身躯也渐渐模糊起来，最后再也凝聚不成形体。

顺利击溃了阻拦自己的机械龙后，欧蕾丝塔的目光骤然一闪。

机械龙虽然阵亡，却使目标撤退的脚步暂缓了下来。

四道光芒降落在身后。追逐着她的两头海龙和一头火龙，正隔着汽化的机械龙逐渐散去的雾影，凶狠地凝视着她，喉咙隐隐透着光晕。还有一个是……

和消失的那头机械龙一模一样的身形。

崎岖不平、机械覆满的背上，伫立着一个红金色头发的男人。他早已注意到欧蕾丝塔向他投来的讶然的目光，对着她浅浅地勾起唇角。那张拥有着非人美貌的面庞，有了这抹笑意的点缀，更是俊美得惊心动魄。机械龙的缔造者阿尔斐杰洛，对着穷途末路的敌人，轻飘飘地抬起了手——

“你——们！！”

欧蕾丝塔留下了她在这场战役里最后的一次声音。话音才落，她巨塔般的身体就被四头龙的吐息合力封堵在不可能逃离的死亡漩涡里。

单手捂着肚腹，阿尔斐杰洛见证了当强烈的光逐渐退却后，敌人尸骨无存的下场。尼克勒斯的负伤通过契约传给他的感官，使他感受到一阵痛楚。但他没有在意。撇下黑烟滚滚的杀戮现场，驱使脚下的坐骑飞往他处，继续着未完的战斗。

欧蕾丝塔将军的死讯传遍了整个军队。被怒火冲昏了头的阿茨翠德拔腿就要去找那几头龙算账，一只干瘪的手按住了他暴躁的肩头。安摩尔轻松地将他制止。

愤怒而又不解的眼神转向安摩尔，阿茨翠德正要发火，就在这时，他突然惊疑地把头转向了城堡。

一股比大海还要深邃磅礴的、熟悉而又巨大的雷压，正从城堡的方位朝战场快速地涌来。

周围的达斯机械兽人族都散开了，仿佛在为什么而让道似的。场面看起来，就像是国王驾临要肃清道路。卡塔特这一方参战的龙术士和契约龙们，都注意到了敌人的异常，和那股异动着的、克制着怒意和杀气的雷压。

高空中，一个身披青袍的黑发男人背光漂浮。出尘的身姿和极具压迫力的气势，根本让人注意不到在他的身侧，还有另一个男子侍奉着。

烽火停歇了，硝烟落尽了。不管是谁，达斯机械兽人族也好，龙术士也好，龙族也好，全都停下了进攻和防御，不约而同地朝那黑发的男人望去。

——阿迦述，盘踞在比萨的异族之王。

悬浮在半空中的王，深蓝的视线游移着。血战到此为止，在他统治下的族人们，和出战前相比，已经有好多张脸看不到了。将军的军团和直属的亲卫队，尚存的战士个个都灰头土脸，忍受着不同程度的伤势，有些人的身体甚至还残破不全。他们早已疲乏不堪，丧失了斗志和勇气，但是因为王的出现，消沉的士气似乎又重新点燃了。他们愿意为王而战，为王而死。在友方的部队里，零星遍布着来自卡塔特的敌人。阿迦述的视线绕过这些人，找到了他此刻最想要看的那个身影。

对视的二人都以不带感情的目光望着彼此。

和阿迦述视线相接的瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛就在心里动了一个念头。侍立在阿迦述身侧的男子，正是监视着一切的那个侦察兵。

紫罗兰色的眼睛里有着暗藏杀机的决意。

收回凝视着红发首席的目光，阿迦述沉下眸子。神色变幻犹如阴晴难测的天空，最终凝固下来。阿迦述掩饰着内心的疲惫，抬起手，面目坚定。

战场上，每一个达斯机械兽人族的脚下，无端地卷起了人类手臂长度的黑影。一团团黑影拉扯着众人的腰身，仿佛是要将他们吞没。但是没有人反抗，他们都明白这意味着什么。阿迦述准备将所有的部下统统转移走。然而有一个人却在他完成前，展开了行动。

杀了他！想法才一浮起，阿尔斐杰洛就出手了。

一人一龙化作一道疾驰的光束，朝高空中的王者突飞猛进。

光芒万丈！被强大的魔力扭转的空间涡旋里，吐出了一把金光闪闪的神杖，握在骑龙冲刺的阿尔斐杰洛的手里。

相当于贵族的手杖长度的神杖上，镌刻着繁奢精美的花纹。尾部镶着一颗精雕细琢的绿宝石，顶端是比杖身直径略大一些的、便于手握的圆球。圆球下的装饰物，是仿佛雄鹰高飞时展开的羽翼。整个神杖都闪耀着无可比拟的金色光辉，让人误以为是天边的太阳。

阿迦述当然看得很清楚，那不是太阳，而是蕴含着无上威力的金色的魔力激流。

身下是嗷嗷怒吼着喷射出光炮的机械龙，身前是散发着钻石光辉的、六层防护的六边形魔法盾，身边是涌聚了膨大魔力的神杖。阿尔斐杰洛这一击，势在必得。

“居然敢挑战王？”阿茨翠德呼道，“找死！”

敌人不顾一切地冲了过来。在王的示意下，梵克及时躲避到了安全的位置。缠绕着他腿部的黑影，正慢慢爬上他的身体，优先护送他离开。

泰然自若地飘浮在原处的王，只是轻轻抬起了手。

手指一点，架在突击者身前的魔法盾顿时裂成飞溅的碎末，光炮的力量也在随后被瓦解。双脚踏着的触感从坚硬的机械皮变成了飘渺虚幻的空气。这说明机械龙也被莫名打落了。

阿尔斐杰洛完全不理解阿迦述做了什么。但是他杀伐的执念，并没有因为最强的防御盾和尽责的坐骑相继离开自己而衰退一分。他根本不去躲迎面飞过来的魔法盾碎渣，在机械龙被击沉的瞬间趁机跳开，以浮空术操纵气流悬浮着。神杖偏离原先瞄准的轨道，眼疾手快地挥落。其真实意图是——

金光避过阿迦述，射向了跟他隔着一段距离的高空。笼盖了一切的金光持续了很长的时间。有什么东西在破碎，响起了令人心悸的声音。

当空的万丈光华终于退去了最后的亮度，没有受到任何伤害的阿迦述惊讶地转过头——看到的，是被龙术士神杖迸发而出的金色的魔力狂潮彻底穿透了的、梵克支离破碎的躯壳。

在看到遍及了所有异族身体的黑影时，阿尔斐杰洛就明白了，阿迦述作出了全军撤退的打算。

超广范围的“惊密之扉”，能带走数以千计甚至万计的军队。但是要一次性转移那么多的人，难免需要准备的时间。阿尔斐杰洛趁还未完全开启的“惊密之扉”没来得及送走梵克前，将他杀死在了阿迦述的眼前。

所有的达斯机械兽人族都呆住了。佯攻？竟然在王的眼皮底下，杀掉了“王之眼”？！

卡塔特这一方的人也都呆住了。整场战役进行到现在，他们一惊阿尔斐杰洛召唤的机械龙能自行喷发魔力弹，扭转己方兵力稀缺的劣势；二惊他准确地洞察了埋伏在暗处的亲卫队的企图，指挥若定地粉碎了敌人的围剿计划；三惊他当众骗过了异族的王，杀死了王最亲近的部下。

脸部的肌肉在一分分变得僵硬。阿迦述被狂躁的怒火侵蚀，面庞蓦然狰狞起来。

和他相反，得手的男人却是迎着晖光，浮起了笑意。犹如闪闪发亮的稀世珍宝般璀璨绚丽的笑意。

赢了一局！赢了这个力量、地位和权势都超过我的异族之王！

凝固着面部惊愕的神情，被送入到王的“惊密之扉”内的达斯机械兽人族，一个个消失在天空的尽头。

眉梢在跳动，脸颊在紧绷，眼角在眦裂。阿迦述眼珠子一转不转地瞪着阿尔斐杰洛，想要将这张可憎的俊脸刻在心里。然后，视线变得模糊。空中的王化作点点星屑，消匿了踪迹。

 


	57. 阿尔斐杰洛（38）

LXXV

 

今天对比萨的居民来说，是一个奇怪的日子。

从中午开始，天气就不正常了。黑云压境的天空不再晴朗如旧，始终笼罩着暴雨的前兆，狂风呼号，雷闪不断，迷雾扩散，令人不安的景象就好比世界末日来了一样。躲回家的人们被吓得面色苍白，六神无主。他们在焦虑和惊惶中等着，等了很久，等待上天的忿怒，上帝的惩罚。此起彼伏的雷鸣持续了很长的一段时间，还伴随着闪光时不时地撕裂天际，可是等到最后，却连一滴雨都未有降下。人们不禁迷惑不解。就在有些人忍不住要走出去一探究竟的时候，纠葛在天边的乌云和灰雾渐渐散去了。暂别了一小时的阳光重掌天空，从云层的罅隙间射下，照亮了晦暗不明的大地。安坦下心情的人们纷纷打开房门，回到街上，海滨小城恢复了每日正常运作的次序。但是这些人根本不会知道，被他们不停眺望着的高空云海上，曾发生过一场足以令人胆寒心惊的、荡气回肠的跨种族战斗。

在确定战场不再有一个敌人了以后，阿尔斐杰洛把手头不便携带的神杖重新放置回异界。紫罗兰色眼眸仍一刻不放松地注视着阿迦述的大军匿去踪影的空间，然后，这个不依靠任何坐骑独立漂浮着的男人，就被骑着契约龙的龙术士围簇在了中间。这样的感觉相当好。

一直负责防守亲卫军的柏伦格也驾着德文斯，从离众人稍远的地方飞过来，停在阿尔斐杰洛身旁。德文斯适度地挥摆双翼，保持自身浮停于半空。

“首席大人您真是神机妙算。”柏伦格溶金的眼眸在微微蜷曲的铂金色刘海下闪闪发光，“自从我研发出魔棱镜以后，还从未取得过如此辉煌的成绩，连我自己都深受鼓舞呢。”他脸畔的笑甜而不腻，“是首席大人您，让它发挥出它最大的效用。对此，我深深地致以感谢——”

“哪里的话。千万不要这样说。”回望着柏伦格的阿尔斐杰洛，在脸上堆起了谦逊温和的浅笑，“若不是前辈您的魔法本身就很高强，我即使再会算，也没用啊。”

四周阴影憧憧，紧紧围绕着他的巨龙们的身躯，遮盖了阳光。阿尔斐杰洛环顾四方。视野里的同僚们不过是群见风使陀的小人。不，他们并非和我平级的同僚，只是没有任何职位的普通龙术士。经历过这场艰难的以少胜多的战役后，原本骄横高傲的前辈不得不藏起各自的妒忌心，露出献媚的笑容称赞他的足智多谋。大部分人都面怀憧憬地凝视着他，唯有麦克辛表情僵硬，面露忌惮。战前和众人嬉闹喧哗的派斯捷此刻异常安静，虽不说话，却合拢双手鼓起了掌，那铿锵有力的掌声让阿尔斐杰洛感觉自己恍然回到了红枫叶剧院。耶莲娜向来话少，但她双颊漾起的嫣然笑容已足够表达她的心意。柯罗岑默不出声，粗糙油腻的指头摸着收获颇丰的“灵魂鞭笞”封印魔法的书皮，浑浊的眼睛却没在看书，难得专注地盯着首席。最不合群的杰诺特死灰色的眼底，隐隐流传着一丝敬意和感激，向众人环绕的红发年轻人投去热切的凝望。阿尔斐杰洛看着一张张眉开眼笑的脸，那些粉嫩的牙床和蠕动的舌头互相摩擦，吐出的话语不外乎和柏伦格一样都在夸耀他，他虽微笑着一一作答，事实上，却没听进去半分。

这时，他听到了亚撒满含着庆幸意味的话语。

“真是做梦都不敢相信啊，我们这点人，竟然能力克数量在两千以上的敌军，”亚撒对周围人说，嗓音有些激动。那不是庆祝胜利的激动，也不是大难不死、劫后余生的激动。硬要归纳的话，阿尔斐杰洛倒觉得，那就是一种纯粹的期盼返乡的心情。亚撒松弛了战斗时始终紧绷的面庞，拍着胸脯说，“总算是不辱使命，能回去给两位龙王交差了。”

其他的人不禁跟着他欢呼雀跃。“亚撒说得没错。”波德第兹说道，“占据着绝对优势的敌人被逼着舍弃大本营，全军撤退的战绩，在龙族与异族的交战史上可是亘古未有啊。差不多歼灭了有三分之一的敌军人马吧？”他歪歪头向同伴确认，“此等荣耀的战绩，一定能让族长满意。”

他们或许会满意，但我不会。阿尔斐杰洛斜斜地瞥了一眼波德第兹柔柔发亮的青绿色眼眸。讨伐队赶跑了敌人，好像是战斗的赢家，但那只是表面现象。实际情况是，他们没有将这支异族彻底消灭干净，刚一打照面就二话不说地展开不容迟疑的猛攻，更是错失了刺探敌方情报的机会。那个男人就这么放弃了比萨，带族人撤退了。短期内很难再死灰复燃的阿迦述的军队，会躲到卡塔特不知道的暗处韬光养晦，静静地等待复仇的那一天。卡塔特必须吞下情报没有任何突破的苦果。而这，比起看似风光的歼敌数目，才是令阿尔斐杰洛最难以释怀的失败。

不过，撇开这些不谈，就他看来，赢下这一仗还是很有必要。通过敌人狼狈逃亡的悲惨下场，震慑众人。让他们知道我是首席，让他们明白要尊敬我，推崇我，畏惧我。让暗杀首席这样的恶事再也不会出现。

这些话却不能说出口。“敌人逃走了，不知所踪。”阿尔斐杰洛对左右说，“不过惊密之扉并不是很稳定的空间，连接的出口没准就在附近。这样吧，”首席吩咐，“柏伦格，柯罗岑，休利叶，派斯捷，还有波德第兹，麻烦你们几位到四处搜索，严查有没有异族的下落。如果发现，切忌马上交手，及时向我汇报，我们从长计议。另外，还有一件事很紧要。”下令对他而言是件必须尽快熟悉起来的事。阿尔斐杰洛尽量让自己的声音充满钢铁般的威严，“没报到名字的人尽快去海边，毁掉敌人的城堡。让他们将来即使返回也是无家可归。”保持着颈部以上不动，仅以眼神来回端详着看起来似乎没有任何异议的众人的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸最后落在亚撒的脸上，“还没到回去复命的时候。”

接收了首席略带训诫的关注性一瞥，亚撒羞红了脸，稍微把头垂下。载着亚撒的泽洛斯却是不买账地把他倒刺竖立的龙头傲慢地昂起，以示对主人退让举动的不满。

“说得有理。”休利叶接过话，稳重地嘱咐被分配到摧毁敌堡任务的几名同伴，“出手前要确保防御结界、防魔结界和隔音结界的运作。事不宜迟，大家即刻出发吧。”

“那我呢？”尼克勒斯着急地左顾右看，“我做什么？”他带膜的龙眼朝阿尔斐杰洛投去不满的视线，“你好像漏了我。”

“我弟弟恐不能带伤飞翔。”希赛勒斯边说边用他钴蓝的竖瞳看着尼克勒斯。五道长长的划痕刻在他左右腹肋，伤口边缘的蓝鳞全是结痂的凝血，暗红色的大疤让人触目惊心。

尼克勒斯迎向希赛勒斯的视线，“小伤罢了，一天就能好全。我还没那么脆弱。”哥哥满是关切和心疼的注视令尼克勒斯有些不自在。四下不定的目光转转悠悠地飘忽着，移至阿尔斐杰洛脸庞。“不用你替我治疗哦。”

我也没想给你治。痛的人也不止你一个。阿尔斐杰洛不带表情地看着他，感到身上的痛感正慢慢地舒缓。速度不快，但是几分钟前还有些疼痛难耐的腹部，现下已经不怎么痛了。对于苏洛曾告知他的海龙惊人的自我修复力，他渐渐有了体会。“你也去搜寻异族的下落吧。”说罢，他旋身背对自己的从者。

“我们都领受了各自的使命，唯独首席大人你自己好像一身轻松，什么事都不用做啊。”

质询声来自于麦克辛。阿尔斐杰洛将出奇平静的视线投注给粗眉紧皱的山羊胡大汉。

“我去接应密探。”首席说，“他们应该还在往这边赶的路上。我不确定异族将逃往哪里，但要是敌人的败军不巧让德隆他们碰上可就糟了。”紫罗兰色的眸底遽速掠过一道一闪即逝的精光，“我必须去确保他们三人的安全。”

瞅了一眼闭口不言的麦克辛，柏伦格软软的红唇撅起微笑，“首席大人很懂得体恤部下呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛没有回他的话，把脸对着众人，真诚地说道，“有劳各位前辈了。都行动起来吧。稍后重回这里集合。会有隆重的庆功宴等着我们，但在那之前，务必要做好善后的工作。”

 

LXXVI

 

吁吁吁——

一声恐惧的嘶叫，骏马惊退开来，高扬的前蹄凌空踢踏。德隆双手牢牢握缰，双脚紧踏马镫不离，勉强使自己倾斜的身体保持与马鞍的贴合。他听到了一声扑通的闷响，和细细的惨叫。安抚好受到惊吓的坐骑，德隆扭头一看，只见培尔特的马将他踢了下去。光秃无草的地面泥沙飞溅，粘在了不幸落马的年轻人瘦削的脸上。培尔特摔得四脚朝天，呜呜啊啊地在地上打滚呻|吟。要不是多几年骑马的经验，德隆险些就要落得和他同样的下场了。

身下的坐骑终于静默下来。屁股不安地在马背上挪动，德隆疑惑的视线探向前，大吃一惊。惊动了二人马匹的不是拦路冲出来的猛兽或达斯机械兽人族，而是突然从天而降的首席。

看清楚来人的面貌以后，德隆迅速下马，搀扶培尔特起身。这小伙子溅了一身的灰，面容污秽，不过并未受伤。

在德隆的帮助下，培尔特好不容易爬了起来。他反复打量双手，张开合拢十指，确保每个关节都完好无损，再摸摸脸，皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，但没有任何划伤，也没有血。经过这一摸，他本就被灰尘弄污的脸又脏了一层。再检查其他部位，没发现任何创口和疤痕，最担心的骨折情况也没有发生，培尔特终于放心地长舒了一口气。

“不要紧吧，培尔特？”阿尔斐杰洛快步跑向年轻的密探，充满歉意地问候道，“没摔到哪里吧？是我不好，吓到你们的马了。”

听了这话，培尔特赶紧像个老妇人似的弯腰驼背，给首席鞠了一个标准的九十度躬。

“啊，首席大人您不必介怀。”培尔特挠挠自己的招风耳，“是我自己骑术不精，让您见笑了。”

“大人，您怎么……”德隆半屈着身子迎向首席，“莫非战斗已经结束了？”

阿尔斐杰洛略略点头，“其他的龙术士正妥善地进行收尾工作。我担心你们不明白前方的状况，特地过来接应。”

德隆和培尔特从首席简略的描述中听出弦外之音，刚要拍手祝贺，歌功颂德一番，却被阿尔斐杰洛抬手阻止了。

“我没看见席多。他人呢？”阿尔斐杰洛提出他刚出现在密探们身前就深觉奇怪的问题，“他没和你们在一块？”

“哎呀，那个家伙啊，”黝暗的肤色爬满了突兀的红晕，德隆忽然有些不好意思起来，“他中午吃坏肚子了，这不，找地方拉屎去啦。”德隆试图让表情变得严肃，“他叫我们先走，说随后就到。”

听了德隆的答复，阿尔斐杰洛一时失语，木着表情站在原地，说不出话来。余光的缝隙中，培尔特正挥着手扇鼻子，好似要驱赶恶臭。阿尔斐杰洛感觉得到他扇动的微风，却感受不到一丝席多的魔力。他太弱了，首席不禁厌恶地想着。即使自己向周围主动释放出魔力，将感知圈覆盖至方圆一英里范围，除了近在面前的德隆、培尔特二人的魔力波动外，其余的气息，他竟毫无所觉——怎么会呢？

再弱小的术士也总有魔力护体。哪怕只是微不足道的削末残渣……

阿尔斐杰洛的指甲深深陷入手掌，掐出一个个半月牙形红印。眼前的现状完全偏离了他预想的计划。但，又是何其的美妙啊……

机不可失，时不再来。一定要赶快行动。这或许就是上天的安排。

“那就多给他些时间。拉屎被打断，比做到一半软了更难受。”他听见德隆的低声窃笑，和培尔特慢了一拍的傻乎乎的干笑。然后，两名密探的耳边，吹起了一股迫近的冷风，传出恶魔的低语，“培尔特，德隆，你们俩过来，我有要事相托。这件事，只有你们能替我办好。”

 

LXXVII

 

马车装载着沉重的货物，艰难地爬坡上去，行进的速度由于坡度的陡峭，始终很慢。车轮轧在地上，拉出一条条深陷的拖痕。随颠簸的马车颤动着全身的车夫，是一个外表沧桑的中年男子，抹了抹滚落下巴的汗，适度地挥舞马鞭。车夫不断地念叨着，再坚持一下，就能到达山顶。

菲利普·德洛卡伯爵近来不知何故，光临了建造在比萨海边山崖的这座城堡，似乎不再像从前那样只是游幸些时日就走，作出了久居的决定。随行的还有他的几个好友，和众多仆从。每周一趟的苦差，便是负责给伯爵的城堡运输粮食。沿着崎岖蜿蜒、险峻难走的山路爬到山顶可不容易。由两匹健壮的雄马才能拉得动的四轮带蓬箱型马车的大箱子里，堆满了能供应一周的各类烹饪的原料，还有酒，重量相当惊人。身负重物的马早已气喘嘘嘘，四蹄发软，就连坐着驱车的车夫也累坏了。

运送货物到德洛卡伯爵的城堡，并不是第一次。伯爵有时会来这里短住些时日。城堡的储藏室常年储备着够吃一年的谷物，但不知为什么，似乎一下子全吃光了。最近，伯爵征收粮食的频率逐渐变多，量也大大增加，运送周期缩短至一周一次，送货人逐渐感到力不从心，埋怨起来。但是不管怎么埋怨，该干的活儿还是得干。

对这份辛苦的工作非常熟悉的车夫，早已习惯了疲劳，然而此刻他却隐隐感到，今天的情况似乎和以往有些不同。一般来说，爬到这个高度，早该看见巍峨庄严的堡顶了。可是如今映现在眼前的，只有袅袅升起的灰烟，除此之外什么都看不见。透过漫天灰烟，他愕然地发现，整个世界仿佛都成了灰色。车夫的脸上充满了疑惑的表情，不久以后，脸上的疑惑就化为了惶恐。

“天呐……这、这是……”顷刻间好像话也不会说了。男人结结巴巴地呻|吟着，“怎么回事，怎么变成这样了……？！”

灰烬——

视线所及之处，只有和灰烬这词十分贴切的惨状。

占地数亩的城堡不知是何原因，莫名其妙地坍塌了。不——这可不是坍塌那么简单。神情恍惚的车夫，呆若木鸡地看着被夷为平地的前方。残破不堪的瓦砾之中，有灼烧的臭味在飘散，但是看看好像被巨人的脚掌踩扁的断壁残垣崩坏的样子，又不像着过火。整座城堡被破坏得异常彻底，以至于根本无法判断破坏者的手段和意图。就像是突遇了一场可怕的风暴，眼前的废墟，一点也看不出原来的痕迹。

就在这时，突然发现车轮还在不断向前滚的车夫，赶快手忙脚乱地勒紧缰绳，使马车停顿。车夫良久地注视着建筑物的残骸。就城堡遭到破坏的程度而言，对于灾难发生时仍滞留在里面的人们的生还，已经不抱任何希望了。大脑完全空白的车夫，想起来要伸手去捏捏自己的脸，痛意紧随其后地传达出来，终于意识到这不是梦。

“……难、难道是——”

能把那么大一座城堡毁得如此干净彻底的，只可能是天灾，绝非人力所为。原来中午连续咆哮了一小时的恐怖响雷，并非光打雷不下雨，它们残忍地劈落在伯爵的堡垒，把它毁灭掉了吗？上帝啊，德洛卡伯爵究竟造了什么孽，要这样惩罚他？

心脏几乎要蹦出嗓子眼的车夫惨白着脸色，惊叫起来。

 

LXXVIII

 

从战场败退的达斯机械兽人族残军，被安然送入到王紧急开启的逃难之门里。惊密之扉连接的出口，阿迦述将其设立在四百英里外，以此来杜绝敌人追击的可能。启动了规模甚是浩大的惊密之扉，将千余名族人转移至遥远的北方高地，阿迦述体会到了不常有的心力交瘁。但是，技能超负荷的运用并不能打垮这位意志强韧的王，会感到身心俱疲，归根到底还是因为精神上的劳累。

这一仗，达斯机械兽人族输得很彻底。卡塔特派出的讨伐小队，在战前做足了功课。原以为他们是在以卵击石，万万没想到，最后被狠狠羞辱的竟会是自己这方。这其中不乏包含着敌方的那个首席摸清了不少阿迦述阵营老底的因素。总兵力的多少，军团人员的配备，包括梵克监视本领的重要性……阿迦述邀请卡塔特的首席龙术士作客，给了他窥探这些秘密的机会。而那个男人，在战场上将他把握住的机会充分地利用起来，转化为胜机。阿迦述面容沉重地深思着，对轻信敌人的自己、对敌人表里不一的本质失察的自己感到愤怒，两眉间耸起了压不平的皱纹，好似一根粗糙的绳索坎进了皮肤里。阿尔斐杰洛……多么危险的一个男人啊！没有在他深陷重围的时候抹杀掉他，反而将那么多本族的机密与他分享，真是后患无穷。

一直到撤退前，阿迦述的军队仍然保有远超敌人的数量，在王的带领下坚持作战，说不定会有转机，但是那毫无意义。王不忍看见自己的族人再添伤亡，愈加凋零。

待在惊密之扉的达斯机械兽人族，忍受着身体的剧痛和精神上的压力，飘摇在安全的异世界里。一面在胸腔里翻滚着暴烈的怒火，一面在心底不安地揣测，王会将他们送往哪里呢？乱飞的星火，旋转的齿轮都在慢慢消失，不见天日的黑暗空间正在剥离它深沉的颜色，眼前的景象逐渐明朗起来。身体不再无依无靠地随处漂浮，而是实打实地与地面接触。重回现实世界的达斯机械兽人族，一双双怔大的独眼不可置信地望着眼前破旧的城堡废址。在想起来这是哪里后，他们脸上的惊讶无处可藏。

一个阔别了许久的地方，记忆逐渐变得模糊，却依然保留着一丝熟悉的印象。没有人会记错，因为这里是——

罗腾堡。王竟然将他们传送到了罗腾堡？

“所有的人即刻敛起雷压，变回人身。”

阿迦述浑厚的嗓音合着风声在四处回响着。王的命令一传达，族人们立刻收拾起震惊的情绪，纷纷照做。

将本性和真实形象重埋于虚假皮囊之中的异族，回归人类外形后，个个衣衫褴褛，头发散乱。略略扫视一下人数，三将军的军团曾分别整合了迭让的残部，出战前每个军团各有将近500名士卒，与王的亲卫队人数相当。经过此战的削减，1500的三个军团死亡人数约占两成，共计减员300。500的王之直属部队损失最重，仅存200人。抛开随处可见的伤者不算，目前阿迦述所能统领的军队，只余下约莫1400人。三分之一的惨痛损失，而敌人只有十人十龙，和几十头没有生命的机械龙。讨伐者一个都没有死。阿迦述愈发晦暗的眸底铭刻着深沉的哀痛。

在失魂落魄的人群里，站着一个有着洋娃娃般稚气面容的美貌少女，鬈曲得厉害的黑发打理成一个个弹性十足的卷，披落在后背。五官小巧精致的脸颊上，镶嵌着的迷人的大眼睛蓝得宛如一汪湖水。一袭明艳的石榴红绸缎裙包掩着她不高却极为匀称有致的身材，衬出她尤为白皙的肌肤。她就是三将军之一的欧蕾丝塔。

欧蕾丝塔当然还活着。在乱斗中，即使落入了敌人围攻的魔掌不幸阵亡，她也没有真的死去。阿迦述启动惊密之扉助族人逃脱的时候，欧蕾丝塔启动了自己「玩偶化妆师」的能力，及时唤醒了一个处于待机状态的替命人偶。要彻底杀死她，除非在一次战斗里消耗完她全部的三个人偶。欧蕾丝塔凭借着她特殊的能力存活了下来。

然而，在她美丽的脸上，丝毫看不见任何劫后余生的喜悦和侥幸的笑。

“该死的畜生！”黑发的少女就像一只发怒的猫惊叫起来，脸孔的表情满满的都是恚愤，湖蓝的眼底一片憎怒，“那群家伙毁掉了我们的城堡，我的另两个备用人偶也一起葬送了！”

欧蕾丝塔极度愤怒的话音一传开，立时掀起了一阵阵人声沸腾的巨浪。阿茨翠德惊讶地微张着嘴。安摩尔沉眉深思。其他的族人震怒不已，都在咒骂敌人的赶尽杀绝。只有阿迦述的表情最为平和。欧蕾丝塔之所以能最先知晓远在比萨的城堡惨遭敌人毒手，是因为她的三个人偶就安放在城堡三楼她的卧房里。就在不久前，她感应到了另两个尚未觉醒的人偶被毁坏的信息。

“无需惊讶。换我，我也会捣毁敌人的据点，彻底断其后路。”冷冷地这么说完后，阿迦述以没有一丝波折的声音安抚他的部众，“但亦无需悲伤，至少我们还有新家可以落脚。”

“要在这里安身吗？”葡萄石色的眼睛扫视了一圈周围的景致后，安摩尔走近阿迦述，低声请示。他记得去年秋天，王派过几个斥候到罗滕堡附近的区域勘察情况，只有极少人知道此事。最近一次派人侦查是在三周前，接待完卡塔特的首席以后。安摩尔早就隐隐觉察出，阿迦述有想过要将此地作为下一个根据地迁徙的意向。

阿迦述坦然地点点头。“虽然已经不止一次派人来看过，不过眼下这个时候，为保险起见，还是再谨慎地查一回吧。”这么说着，阿迦述对他的心腹吩咐道，“安摩尔，阿茨翠德，你们俩给我召集未在战斗中负伤的部下，去城堡各处仔细查探。如若发现异常，速来回禀。凡是伤兵，都留下来歇息。”

两位将军立刻领着人去了。因伤势而羸弱的族人都滞留在原地休息。他们分散地坐在广袤的原野，平复身体和心灵受到的伤痛。在稍矮的位置，一条逶迤的河流静静流淌着，将一望无边的田野一分为二。它被称作陶伯河，不宽不窄，像是一条陷进大地的碧绿曲线。河面上时不时荡起圈圈波纹，清风轻抚而过，留下一片片美丽动人的鳞波，旖旎的河滨美景令人看了心旷神怡。遥遥望去，可看见郁郁葱葱的陶伯河谷，两岸稀疏坐落着几个长满葡萄藤和瓜果蔬菜的小农庄。有人耕种，有粮食吃，意味着这里是理想的定居点。然而，刚吃了败仗的达斯机械兽人族却是无心关注这秀丽美好的风光，及周边城镇日新月异的发展。安摩尔和阿茨翠德迅速集合起一批身强力壮的健康兵士，撒开巡逻的大网到高地上的城堡旧址。搜查开展前，阿茨翠德对面带严肃的表情走在身旁的银发男子说，“真没想到啊，有朝一日，居然还会再回到这里。”山地的疾风将他拢于脑后的灰黑发丝吹拂到额前，带出他深有感慨的喟叹，“再回到这个……当年刹耶组织四王会晤的罗滕堡。”

“……”安摩尔若有所思，却是默然不言，垂落脸畔两侧的长发，将他内心翻搅不定的思绪掩盖在白银的碎影里。

建立于陶伯河上游高原的罗腾堡，曾是某个封建领主的封地。当年四王会晤的时候，规模还只是个小型的碉堡。九世纪时，罗腾堡的伯爵在这里建立堡垒，筑起高高的要塞，抵御其他领主的侵犯。直到有一日，居住在城堡里的人全部遇害，吞噬了他们的达斯机械兽人族军队在此集结，保卫从各自的根据地赶来共商族内大事的四王。四王会晤结束后，会议的启发者刹耶无心经营这个落后的边陲小堡，率军回到了地处匈牙利王国境内的大本营。其他的王也选择撤军离开。被岁月慢慢腐蚀的无人孤堡，随后因地震损毁了大半。多年后，罗滕堡伯爵的后人回到故地，在南面的开阔地修建起了更宏伟的新城堡。两百多年前，达斯机械兽人族的四个王——阿迦述、刹耶、库拉蒂德，济伽召开会议的旧堡，早已成为无人踏足的荒地。南面的新堡却逐渐发展壮大成城镇的规模。雄伟的城墙和坚固的城门拔地而起，保护着贵族的领土。日益崛起的商贸活动越来越繁荣，大大提高了罗腾堡的地位，使这座名义上归神圣罗马帝国统治的贸易小城，正逐步朝名副其实的自治城邦过渡。

和新生的罗滕堡完全无法比较，当年四王会面的旧堡，却是彻底地没落下去了。藤蔓植物爬满了每一块断瓦每一处残垣，荒废的古堡一片萧条，长满了比人还高的杂草，昔日恢宏的堡垒早就成了被人们淡忘的遗址，常年没有人来过了。可是，就因为它荒芜，破落，驻扎在这里才不会引人注目。断裂的墙砖瓦片还能重修，房子还能再盖，先把衰颓的军心稳定下来才是重中之重。而重振士气最关键的，就是要重觅一个值得长期经营的新据点。

带着跌宕的心情，逃亡到这片久违之地的达斯机械兽人族们的脸上，都充满了疲倦、不甘和颓丧的表情。但是当他们执行王的命令时，没有人懈怠，没有人偷懒。很快，阿茨翠德和安摩尔的部下就以超高的效率，将荒无人烟的城堡内外巡视完了。而就在这时，回来的人群里扬起了一声惊呼。

“王，有件奇怪的事。”阿茨翠德快步移到阿迦述身边，“魁尔斯说他发现了一个与周遭的环境不协调的现象。”

一个魁梧的男人大步走来，行礼之后恭敬地禀报道，“废弃的城堡空无一人，巨大的碎石阻断了很多通道，毁去了多数房间。厚重的灰尘铺得到处都是，角落里结满了大大小小的蜘蛛网。但是后花园的外墙竟仍未倒塌，以较好的面貌保存至今。”男人肩圆腰粗，身材高大健壮，一身厚实的肌肉。短短的头发又黑又腻，暗无光泽，有一些银丝密布其中。无神的死鱼眼黑如深夜的天空，眼色空洞虚无。他的脸颊很长，丝毫谈不上俊朗，并且布满了麻子，以鼻翼两侧和颧骨处最多。这即是魁尔斯目前盗用的人类形象。

“后花园？”阿迦述微微皱眉，“有什么情况？”

“奇异的花香吸引我过去查探。”魁尔斯的麻子脸没有一丝表情，但他汇报的态度却相当恭顺和敬业，“美丽的花卉开得非常茂盛，周围的杂草有被修剪和清理过的痕迹。我觉得很奇怪。”

接到魁尔斯禀告的阿迦述迅速赶往现场。留在众人眼里的，只是团散开的星屑。

“粒子旋转”——操控由自己的身体发散至空气里的、互相联系的雷压颗粒，将自身暂时化作一道放射性能源进行快速移动，看上去就仿佛是无数的小星星组成的一束游动的星光。阿迦述以常人看不见的速度瞬间闪身到魁尔斯怀疑的花园。这是只有王才能练成的高速步法，很像龙术士的瞬移魔法，移动的速度甚至比龙术士的“幻影”更加快捷，甚至超越光速，还具有短距离“空间转移”的功效。

将军们在十秒钟后赶到了花园，其余的族人则要再慢一些。阿迦述早已定身站立在花圃的围栏外，观察起种植在绿草覆满的泥土里的繁花。

花园里的色彩，一半绚烂毒烈，一半素净唯美。鲜红的花朵犹如妖异浓艳的血污，纯白的花朵宛若天使翅膀的羽毛。红花与白花以互不侵犯的界线、布局分明地生长着，大批大批地盛开，红得怵目惊心，白得安坦踏实。远远看过去，就像是两块紧贴在一起的血水和奶水铺成的地毯。花的形状非常奇特，狭长的花瓣向外翻卷，一根根花柱从旁伸出，朝天蔓延，细如刺。整体的形态像是被风吹翻的伞，被春雨夏阳秋风冬雪点妆过后，姿态更显妩媚妖娆。显而易闻的清香徐徐地挥发在空气里，柔柔地滋润着众人的心田。

艳红洁白的花朵开得煞是美丽，然而垂眉沉眼低头凝视的阿迦述，阴霾密布的脸庞却沉浸在阴晴变换的疑云里。

视线向四周环顾。不大的这座花园，虽然竖立着表面布满了裂痕的石墙，花田外的木桩护栏在阳光的照耀下却反射着洁白的光泽，看上去就好像有人刚刚在这里经过，把它们擦拭干净了一样。围栏里的花朵开得特别旺盛，不像别处杂草丛生，野花乱开，荆棘遍地，没有人悉心照料是不可能的。打理得井井有条的花园与周围格格不入的异状，引起了阿迦述的警觉。前几次派来的斥候没有发现这诡异的现象。或许他们只是确认过这里没人住以后就走了。

无暇在此刻去表扬魁尔斯心思的细腻和敏锐的观察力，阿迦述整个人都被一股莫名的焦躁感摄住了心神。

安摩尔靠近了他，“王，有哪里不妥吗？”

阿迦述始终看着脚边的二色花，看了很长时间才说，“虽然叫不出确切的名字，但是这些花不像是本地会有的，也不该盛开在这季节。之所以能长得如此繁盛，一定是有人从别处移植过来，精心栽培的结果。”他在心底掂量着，脑子里飞速转过几个念头，“……这样的话，是有人一直潜藏在这附近吗，又或者是——”

一边以低沉的声音阐述着自己的感想，阿迦述一边俯下身，伸手摸了摸一片殷红似血的花瓣。当他的手指碰到那片花瓣时，指尖极不自然地轻微颤抖了一下。

三将军和魁尔斯困惑不解地望着缩回手的黑发男子，发现他一脸倦容的面庞似乎比刚才更憔悴了。

“果然如此。”阿迦述面带凝重地闭上眼，“残余的雷压。”

“雷压？怎么会？是谁的？”欧蕾丝塔一口气问道。

“非常微少，无从判断源自于谁。”睁开的眼睛对着抚摸过的那朵花，一眨不眨。阿迦述已经做出了最大努力的感应。“不知是原本就如此得弱小，还是故意扼制所致。但……”一股恶寒在心中腾地升起，“总觉得有些熟悉啊。”

半晌之间，众人错愕地互相对视，不知如何是好。

面面相觑了片刻，无数道疑惑的视线重聚于阿迦述王严峻的脸庞——阿迦述却在似乎谁也没觉察到任何异样的时候，突然移开俯视花田的目光，射向了东方。一滴冷汗，自他额角沁出，沿高耸的鼻梁侧翼滑落，在他下巴处抖了抖，最终再也抓握不住刚毅的棱角，坠了下去。

从来没有人见过王流露出此等失措的样子来，大家不禁一个接一个地朝极东远眺。

“中计了。”如此说道的阿迦述，却是舒展了紧皱的剑眉，笑了起来。

“——？”王的断言令众人语塞。

东方有异动。一开始，他们还以为，那只是一道没经历过雨后放晴就突兀出现的彩虹。

但很奇怪，本该浮现在天边的彩虹，却是紧贴着地平线。

遥遥的远方，有一座隆起在平缓的原野上的小山冈。那道光彩耀目的霓虹，在阳光的辉映下，正横卧在那里，为青翠的大地洒下无数的亮斑。

等到那呈拱形的绚烂的光谱逐渐接近后，这群达斯机械兽人族才猛然发现，那根本不是什么彩虹。

一支服饰五光十色的军队，正浩浩荡荡地朝罗腾堡进发。以极快的行军速度，在原野的坡度较高的位置云集，整齐划一地布列好阵势，鸟瞰位于低处的阿迦述的残军。双方百米相隔，遥遥相望着。

“居然——”欧蕾丝塔的表情完全凝固了，震骇和惊怒笼上她的脸，让阿茨翠德担心她随时会把自己的牙齿咬断。

安摩尔冷冷地瞪着从东方疾行而至的军队，僵立的身形却浑如石雕。

魁尔斯无神的死鱼眼终于有了一丝微亮的光芒，不过讶异的程度和他的长官相比要微弱得多。

阿迦述这方的每一个人，都体会到大难临头的绝望，他们耷拉着肩膀，怔怔地望着那道刺眼的七彩虹光——刹耶的军队。

摆脱了凝滞的惊愕情绪后，阿茨翠德振臂一呼，“所有人听着，立刻排好队形，做好应战准备！快！”

众人终于从木讷的状态里幡然醒来，松散的站位开始向随时准备战斗的阵型演变，待命的伤兵也迅速归队。三位将军领头在队伍最前，王被族人团团围住，紧密地保护着。

前方是粗略估计为四千人以上的军队，浩如茫茫大海。除了为首的四人骑着高头大马，其余全是步兵。赤手空拳、不持任何武器的人影，堆积成一大片色彩错杂斑斓的云团。阳光自上照射而下，为他们洒下绚丽夺目的光彩。

“刹耶！是刹耶吗？！”阿茨翠德吼得唾沫横飞。眼前是一片陌生的脸孔组成的海洋，带着各式各样的笑容回望着他，“你这家伙藏在哪了？给我滚出来！”

刹耶，那只诡计多端、奸险卑鄙的狐狸，总喜欢把他的军队打扮得光鲜亮丽。可他们绝非虚有其表。他们都是能征惯战、杀人成性、嗜血如命的猛兽。

骑马的四人里，有一人回应了狂啸的将军。“哟，阿茨翠德，多少年没见了？六十年？一百年？两百年？我讨厌记数字。”他是个有着黝深的小麦色皮肤的中年男人，明黄色的头发披在宽厚的双肩，发尾剪得很平整，就如盖住他额头的齐刘海。一小簇浓密的金黄色胡须集中在他的下颚。他说话时，偶尔会用手指摩挲两下。闪光的银白、亮蓝二色的紧身丝衣裹着他庞大的体格，好像不很合身，绷得他的肌肉一块一块地往外凸显。

“没时间概念也不会数数的傻子。是你，”阿茨翠德逼自己笑，投出的视线却凌冽如冰，“文坎普达耳。”

“好眼力。”文坎普达耳用拇指捻捻他的胡须，一点也不生气。平刘海下，微眯的翡翠绿双眸带着笑意，“你还记得我，我感到很欣慰。”

歪头撇了撇嘴，阿茨翠德对黄发的男人故作亲昵的表现嗤之以鼻，“你这家伙啊，穿衣的品味还是那么差。即使变得和以前不是一个样子了，我也能轻易认出来。”

这当然不是真话。文坎普达耳如今的外貌和双方最后见面的时候完全不吻合，声音也变样了，阿茨翠德能认出他，完全是靠他周身散发的雷压，勉强分辨出他的身份。龙术士感知不到未变身之前的达斯机械兽人族的雷压，就好比达斯机械兽人族同样分辨不出龙术士的魔力一样。但是同族之间，则完全不存在这类问题。即使处于伪装的人类姿态，阿茨翠德仍然感受得出文坎普达耳隐秘的雷压气息。对方也能感受到他的。

“彼此彼此。”好像压根不在乎对方语中的嘲讽，文坎普达耳依然把笑挂在嘴边，“你现在的模样和你最后留给我的印象也是大不相同。”

“刹耶那只死狐狸呢？”阿茨翠德对斗嘴失去兴趣了。他终于挤出一丝笑容，紫黑的眼睛扫过带头的四人，及他们身后数量是己方部队好几倍的步兵，“我倒是闻不出他身上那股浓烈的狐臭味！”

换做平时，这句讥讽准能把大家逗笑。可是现在，阿茨翠德身旁和身后，却听不见一丝笑声。有的只是清晰而冷凝的呼吸。

回答阿茨翠德的是另一个男人，一个骑马停驻在文坎普达耳左侧的男人。“啊，我理解你对我王的思念泛滥成灾，”深绿色的眼眸潮湿闪亮，就好像常年浸泡在水里的海藻，“不过别激动，王没有来。他只遣了我们四个。或许他认为，对付残兵败将，没有亲自出马的必要吧。”

“你谁啊？”阿茨翠德斜眼打量着那人。

肆意乱翘的短碎发是透亮柔和的银粉色。是用什么涂料染上去的吗？颜色虽然别具一格，可是厚重的头发都已经结成一块一块的了。很久没洗过头了吗？男人的肤色苍白如死尸，脸上画着两道类似于泪痕的鲜红色油彩，从下眼睑一直延续到下颚。模仿野蛮人吗？再看那身装扮。边沿镶金的黑天鹅绒披风内穿着招摇的金丝上衣，装饰有珍珠母、红宝石和黄金。高腰的紧身皮裤滑亮如黑玛瑙。深驼色的带毛硬皮靴踩在马镫的金属扣子里，表面磨得发亮。阿茨翠德陡然升起一股冲动。要不是现在时机不对，他真想好好地取笑他一番。

水汪汪的深绿色眼睛布满了伤心的情愫，被敌人遗忘了的男人似乎流露出郁闷的表情，伸手摸了摸自己扎手的块状头发。

四人中间，扬起了沙哑的笑声。“嗨，奈哲，他们认不出你了，嗨，嗨。”说话的家伙，位置在最右。骑在马上的身形和其他三人相比，显得格外渺小。好像很怕自己摔下去似的，费劲地用两手抱住马脖子。那是一个外在的年龄不足十六岁的稚嫩少年。但是那股令人发寒的气息……

浑身的肌肤比年轻的女人还要细致滑嫩，毫无瑕疵。粉色的脖子长在枯瘦的肩膀上，悬吊着伸向前，模样好似小鸡啄米。他年纪很轻，人却瘦削驼背，形同行动不便的老人。纤薄如线的粉色嘴巴不停磨动，吸吮着空气的动作好像吃奶的婴儿。此人有一头卷曲的水红色短发，刘海左短右长，遮住他的右眼。露出的左眼睛是薄荷绿色，瞳孔硕大，闪烁着亲热的光芒。五官还算精致，唯有鼻子是败笔，就好像迎面被人打过一拳，往里面凹陷。

“嗨，嗨，也是啊。彼此都是新面孔，认起来比较费劲吧？嗨。”吃力地坐在马背上的矮小少年，似乎很喜欢在说话时停顿吞口水，尤其喜欢发出“嗨、嗨”的笑声，有时还会摇头晃脑，一半长一半短的刘海也跟着左右摇晃。不止阿茨翠德，连欧蕾丝塔和安摩尔都想起来了，这家伙是谁。

“沙桀，你身上的雷压还是一如既往地渗人啊。”欧蕾丝塔语带挖苦，表情却是强颜欢笑。能迷得男人全身的骨头软掉的美妙嗓音，此刻显得有些发闷。

“嗨，你们瞧，”一手扶住左脸，让左眼露在指缝间，深情地凝视着满脸鄙夷之色的女将军。沙桀难掩激动，瘦小的身体在马鞍上颤抖。“欧蕾丝塔小妹妹跟我搭话了，嗨，嗨。”他的笑容黏腻如同唾沫，目不转睛地望着欧蕾丝塔，却不看她的脸，视线从她深掩在裙裾里的细白双腿，慢慢地往上游移，那令人极度不舒服的淫邪眼神，好像正化为一根湿答答的长舌，舔舐着她胸衣下的乳|头。“唔啊啊，真讨厌啊，每次选的宿体都那么诱人，嗨，叫我如何忍耐得了啊。嗨。”

这个讨厌的家伙……欧蕾丝塔几乎窒息。即使有人皮掩饰，沙桀的雷压依然和任何时候一样充满了恶意。

“太露骨了啊，你的眼神，跟条鬣狗似的饥渴。给我放尊重点。”阿茨翠德冷笑着提醒他，“不过也罢，谁让你们的队伍里就没个女人，都被关在培育室里当母猪圈养着呢。”

“女人……嗨，嗨，有啊，当然有啊。货真价实的女人噢。”沙桀纤细的粉嫩喉头一凸一凹，“但是，她哪里比得上欧蕾丝塔小妹妹的美貌无双呢？嗨。”

“你在说南吗？”一绺头发被风吹得垂到额前，欧蕾丝塔不悦地把它卡到耳朵后，“一个不要脸的叛徒！”她切齿道。

沙桀对欧蕾丝塔的恶语充耳不闻，一心一意地用眼神啃噬着她红礼服下耸起的雪乳。

“收起你的口水，沙桀。”奈哲望着矮个子同伴的目光移至正前，对敌军中的欧蕾丝塔笑笑，“我说什么来着，女人一旦变心，可就再也追不回来了啊。”湿漉漉的深绿眸子仿佛能滴出水、流出泪来，“欧蕾丝塔，连你都不重视我，只顾着和沙桀叙旧，太伤我心了。”

“少来这套，奈哲。”女将军鼻孔微张，“你想被我多捅几个窟窿的话，我可以满足你。别装得好像跟我很熟。”

“不要急嘛，等下有的是机会捅。无论是我还是你。”银粉色短发的男人笑得很和蔼，“我记得你最享受被人蹂|躏的滋味了，不是吗？”他的声音非常悦耳，“可是，欧蕾丝塔，你要小心啊。”深绿的眼波撩动似水，“没有人偶可供你使唤了，也没时间制作新的备用品，你可千万要当心啊。”

欧蕾丝塔惊得脸色都变了，“你怎会知道……”这些家伙，跟踪了我们一路？

阿茨翠德如同一个守护着公主的骑士，挡到她身前，朝银粉色头发的男子掷去不屑的瞥视，“你想尝尝被长|枪洞穿的滋味，就尽管开口。我可以多赏你几根。”

“哈，阿茨翠德，我正要请教你呢。”奈哲明朗的笑容，在他脸颊上的泪痕油彩的衬托下，显得极其古怪，“你刚才将沙桀个人的道德品质问题，和军队里有无女人挂钩在了一起，是吧？这论调总觉得隐隐有哪里不太对啊。莫非你的意思是——”水盈盈的绿眸陡然间眯成两道直线，射出了充满猥亵和期待的暗光，“堂堂的欧蕾丝塔将军，其实是任你们这群臭男人随便轮的慰安妇？”那双湿得出奇的瞳眸又蓦地恢复到原来的尺寸，弯成笑眼。他自以为笑得和蔼可亲，在旁人看来却是挑逗的淫|笑，“但愿我想错了。真要那样，我可是会伤心喔。”

敌军的将士们哈哈哈地大笑起来，将沙桀“嗨，嗨，你说谁道德有问题啊”的小声抗议完全淹没了。如雷的笑声时高时低，此起彼落，延续了很久都没有结束。一轮红晕爬上了欧蕾丝塔的脖子，逐渐蔓延至脸颊，她感觉得到。在军中，从来只有她骑在别人的头上颐指气使。部下们顺着她，让着她，其他的将军惯着她，宠着她，也就迭让偶尔会和她拌拌嘴，但也只是小吵小闹的程度，从不会涉及对方的自尊。欧蕾丝塔此前可从未蒙受过如此令人颜面尽失的折辱。奈哲当众将她比作随军的妓|女，让她简直想要杀人！

还有一个人比她更生气。青筋在阿茨翠德平整宽大的额头的皮肤下根根暴出，怒目圆呲的将军几乎气结到极点。全无血色的脸颊抽搐了三秒，却是用力把嘴角一勾，微笑了起来。笑容里充满了凶狠的意味。

“逞一时口舌之利的小人啊，趁你还能张嘴说话时，就多说两句吧。因为我发誓我会把你打得满地找牙，拔掉你的舌头，再剖开你的心——”

对于阿茨翠德的恫吓，奈哲只是悠然地绾起一撮头发，夹在指尖里把玩，笑而不语。沙桀的视线穿过阿茨翠德手臂与身体间的缝隙，依旧直勾勾地停留在欧蕾丝塔的胸部。文坎普达耳抱臂在胸前，听他们口角。在敌方的四个将领中间，有一个人至今沉默。他叫卜朗彭，长着浓稠的橘褐色头发、身着绚烂的绯色外套的强壮男人。

“文坎普达耳，奈哲，沙桀，卜朗彭，”安摩尔眼眶里两颗满是寒意的葡萄石，不带一丝温度地冷视着骑马四人的脸，一一叫出对方的名字，“你们是正好路过这里吗？”

“哎呀，这是怎么了？”从欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德愤怒的脸上移开挑衅的眼神，奈哲看向银发的将军，对着他笑，“安摩尔，我对你的脑袋瓜子向来是很敬佩的。怎么连你都问出这种低级的问题来了啊？”

安摩尔不露声色地看着他，对敌人的讥嘲不为所动，“只来了四个将军对吧？”

奈哲的笑容丝毫不减，却是答非所问，“哈，你的耐力还没退化，依旧那么能忍。明明心里已经气到不行了吧，却还是一副没事人的样子，一丝杀气都感觉不到。不愧是安摩尔，真有你的。”他水灵灵的绿眼睛对着面无表情的安摩尔眨了又眨，“这要换作是我，被敌人如此嘲笑的话，一定会伤心啊。”

“你还真是脆弱啊，奈哲。”阿茨翠德语带嘲弄地插了一句。

“嗨，你别打岔，”沙桀制止了阿茨翠德后，转动着他的长脖子望着身旁的同伴，“我一直都说，安摩尔和阿迦述陛下的契合度最高，就好比内脏无条件地忠于大脑，嗨，不禁叫人怀疑他俩的关系哩。”水红色头发的小个子少年邪恶地笑了起来，抽搐的喉咙咕噜咕噜地吞咽着口水，如粉嫩的蛆虫在不停爬，“嗨，也许就像我王和华伦达因那样嘞，嗨，嗨。”

骑马的几人在沙桀说完后不禁互相对看，脸上都挂着似懂非懂、似笑非笑的表情。

与他们对峙的阵营里，有一人的面色渐渐变得难看了。

火药味十足的谈话进行到现在，刹耶的将军们始终无视着阿迦述。如今突然提到了他。

阿迦述沉顿着思绪和神情，严肃地审视着密密麻麻的敌军。压在心头的有千万重的怒火，却是一句话也不说。

他们称他“陛下”，看似比称呼刹耶还要尊敬。跟以前一点没变。可是这又有什么用？阿迦述很明了，他们此番过来的目的。

“少说废话。”安摩尔将眼睛眯成窄缝，危险地盯视着沙桀等人，“我方这边有三位将军，更有我王坐镇，你们也敢袭击？会不会有点自大过头了？”

文坎普达耳接话道，“论自大，我等可不敢当。依我拙见，也无人及得上你们的陛下。”能从他翡翠色的眼睛里瞧出他的轻蔑，“‘禁食人令’，多么伟大的改革。你们多久没喝过人血，尝过人肉了？八年？十年？十五年？我讨厌算时间，对数字也不敏感，但我很是好奇，人类的食物还吃得惯吗？”

无数道敌视的目光倏地朝他射来，以阿茨翠德最为凶烈。文坎普达耳对此却浑不在乎，仿佛根本没注意。

“得到这个消息的时候，我们全部都震惊了。”凉幽幽的语气带着显著的刻薄，文坎普达耳续道，“历史总是惊人的相似。你们呐，莫非是想要赴库拉蒂德王的后尘吗？”

弯动僵硬的手指关节咯吱作响，安摩尔无表情的脸庞露出凶光，“我王的深谋远虑，岂是你们这群猿猴能懂的。”

“嗨，不要突然发火嘛。”沙桀哑声叫了起来。他瘦骨嶙峋的手掌从装饰着黄金花纹的绣袍的长袖子里伸出，对着安摩尔摇晃了两下，活像一只鸡爪。“嗨，安摩尔，你这个样子，几乎要让我以为你是迭让了啊。嗨。不过说起来，怎么没见着迭让呢？嘛，算了，反正也不是多么要紧的事。嗨，嗨，至少我不会去缅怀一个四肢发达的蠢蛋。”

“……”安摩尔充满顾虑的浅绿色眼眸，与沙桀淫|秽的薄荷色目光交会。塌鼻子下，沙桀细薄的粉唇扭成畸形的笑容。

他们早就知道迭让死了。可是，迭让在与阿尔斐杰洛的战斗中败亡，时间是在同样被阿尔斐杰洛干掉的“斑”死去之后……

一丝怀疑从银发的将军微惊的面庞掠过。安摩尔头一歪，找到被拥护在人群中的王，与他短暂地互看了一眼。

阿茨翠德没发现安摩尔和阿迦述的对视。“哼，会不会步库拉蒂德后尘，日后自有定论。”他厌恶地瞪着文坎普达耳，“竟然将我方的动态掌握得如此清楚。假冒了斑的奸细看来泄露了不少事情啊？”

文坎普达耳只是笑笑，摸摸胡子，不说话。“啊拉，已经被发现了吗？”奈哲成竹在胸的面部表情和眸子里佯装的惊讶之色看起来极不协调，“你们处决了他？还是任他死在了龙王鹰犬的手上？无论哪种结局，我都会伤心。”

他们到底知道多少。阿茨翠德简直给惊呆了。“刹耶到底是刹耶，一点都没变，专干安插内奸此等下作的事！”他呲牙咧嘴地鄙视道。

“做自认高尚之事的结果嘛，无非就是跟卡塔特鹬蚌相争在先，再被我军坐收渔翁之利在后嘛。”奈哲湿湿的眼睛透着柔光，凝注着阿迦述的三位将军，“是何等的自信让你们认为，能与互斗了三次大战、结下六七百年仇怨的敌人握手言和？自以为是地觉得光凭十年没吃过人的坚忍意志和美好品德，就能打动卡塔特的老顽固们，得到整个龙族的原谅，也是天真啊！活该被人摆了一道。”

“——”三人带着被侮辱的尊严，冰冷地凝视着奈哲，凌厉的视线简直能将他的身体当场射穿。

“阿迦述陛下，”暗喻着戏弄的这一称谓，又一次响彻在这片两军对垒的土地上。这回念出它的人是始终保持沉默的卜朗彭。他的嗓音特别浑厚淳朴，给人一种成熟男人的安全感。橘褐色的碎发下，细小暗淡的银灰色眼眸正注视着敌军间，一个黑发蓝眼、青袍覆体的男子。方下巴上的嘴唇撅起淡淡的笑意，卜朗彭尊敬地向敌军魁首致意道，“我应该没认错。”

阿迦述王凝视着卜朗彭的脸，又看看在他两旁的奈哲，文坎普达耳和沙桀，思虑了一会儿，问道，“你们四人，能回去吗？”停顿片刻后他又说，“如果你们愿意即刻收兵，不与我方为敌，那么之前所有的明嘲暗讽，我都可以原谅，全当没听见。”

卜朗彭遗憾地摇摇头，回答得毫不犹豫，“我无权作出违反我王之命的回答。”

奈哲颇觉有趣地把话接过来，“我等若回答‘不行’，阿迦述陛下您预备如何料理回绝了您的我们呢？”

阿迦述王整整看了奈哲十秒。那种冰冷的沉静和迫力，能让对面与之相望的四位将军，不禁回想起他那丝毫不亚于刹耶王的恐怖实力。然而他现在的样子……

面容灰败而憔悴，额头被细密的冷汗占据，消瘦的脸颊满满都是疲惫之色。阿迦述正处在最低迷的状态，无外乎因为他刚施展了超大规模、超远距离的“惊密之扉”，消耗了过度的精力。倘若换做平时，任何视线触及到那双深蓝色眼眸的敌人，都会在那毫不动摇的眼神下无可遁形。不，敌人甚至都不敢直接对上他的目光。

轻轻叹了口气，阿迦述没有继续这个话题。“刹耶一直都没舍弃罗腾堡。”

“那是自然。”

得到了文坎普达耳肯定的回答。但是阿迦述却更加疑惑了。

“……不可能。”他轻吟的声音下意识地漏出嘴间。

阿迦述多次差遣斥候到罗腾堡查探，反复确认过此地是被遗弃的荒堡。敌人是从什么时候起，把目光重新放回这里的呢？

“您好像很疲倦。”奈哲善意地建议道，“要不然这样，等会两军打起来以后，您就到一边歇息，看我们厮杀如何啊？”

“放肆！”阿茨翠德吼完之后压低了声音，不知为何，忽然失去了说话的底气。“就凭区区四个将军……”

“我们也是会挑时机的呀。”奈哲和善地笑着，“换作阿迦述陛下精力充沛的全盛期，没有我王撑腰，我们几个哪敢来啊？”

“嗨，要怪就怪身为将军的你们太无能啦，竟要劳烦阿迦述陛下亲自开启‘惊密之扉’才能逃生。”沙桀蠕动着他细细的咽喉，“嗨，真是辛苦。消耗过度的阿迦述陛下已经不中用啦。嗨，不过对男人来说，只要两条腿中间的那玩意儿还能使就行。嗨，你们说是不是？”

“没有人能够随心所欲地挥霍力量，即使是王都不能免俗。”文坎普达耳耸一耸肩，饶有兴味地抚摸着胡须。

“乘人之危是可耻的。”卜朗彭面带敬重和惋惜说道。他的同伴还来不及插嘴，他便举手制止，“但请谅解，我只是忠于王命。”

刹耶的将军们接二连三地说话，就像嗡嗡叫的一群苍蝇。

其中有些人的话语刺激到了阿茨翠德、欧蕾丝塔和安摩尔的神经，但他们无话可说，只能带着仇视的目光，和这群分属于不同阵营、彼此之间势如水火了很多年的同族对视着。

被衷心爱戴着自己的将军们护在身后，阿迦述表面不以为意，对敌人乘虚而入的卑劣行径处之泰然，心里却早已经是怒火中烧。

眼前的这四个敌方将军，带领着约莫是己方人数三倍的军队。但是在阿迦述眼里，那只是群颜色光鲜的小老鼠。如果是精神饱满、状态最佳的自己，阿迦述也许会因为这些人的愚昧而发怒。要是在以前，他只会嘲笑这群送死的笨蛋，这群要不了多久就会全部没命的蠢货，嘲笑他们不称称自己的斤两就擅自跑来挑衅王的权威。可是现在，阿迦述吃不准。内心始终无法平息的怒涛，是因为……

他们对一切都了若指掌。知道他颁布了禁食人令，主张改善食谱。这不出人意料，阿迦述承认，虽然可恨，却并不奇怪，毕竟有个假扮成斑的眼线一直潜伏。但是内奸的死，迭让的死，卡塔特首席的两面三刀，双方在比萨恶战的过程，以及罗腾堡的花……阿迦述恍然发觉，有一张天大的网正从天而降，如黏腻的海草，从头到脚将他笼罩进去，死死纠缠，不管他怎么奋力挣脱都逃不了。

敌人的话虽然不堪入耳，但有一点他们至少说对了。

惊密之扉损耗的是开启者的精神力。一般来说，是只允许关押个位数的人。开启者也不会费心去管出口连结在哪。当然也就不会对自己的精神产生负面的影响。

阿迦述这次不同。转移以千为单位的军队，负担是极重的。阿迦述更是不惜以自身所能承受的最大程度的精神力的消耗为代价，完善了惊密之扉的异世界与现实世界连接点不可控的弊端，以强大的意念操控，将出口局限在一个指定的地点。把部下从比萨转移至罗腾堡，四百多英里的距离，完全拖垮了阿迦述的精神。精神力的消耗殆尽，连带着体能也冲破极限，如今的阿迦述，就好像刚死过一次一样筋疲力尽，四肢疲软，连维持笔挺的站姿都感到很勉强。在这种状态下，能不能坚持参加战斗都成问题，根本不可能再开一次惊密之扉保全他的族人。他必须休息，以求恢复到战力全盛。可他的敌人……

他们一定早就埋伏在附近了。算准了这个时候的阿迦述已经失去了战斗的可能，趁他虚弱之际，率军挺进。否则，只凭四个将军，对抗敌人的三个将军和一个王，刹耶未免也太乱来了……又或许，这就是刹耶的算盘。他其实没想过能在今天彻底消灭阿迦述的势力。他只是想趁火打劫！

“刹耶——刹耶何在？！”

阿迦述让声带剧烈地振动。足以使地壳颤抖的这声叱问，让麇集在王身前的人像是被一道晴天霹雳击中了似的，应声往两旁避让。亲卫队与三军团的兵士们纷纷退开，以便他们的王有足够宽的道路移步向前。但是鳞集在高处的敌军中间，却传出不以为然的笑声，犹如眺望着一只发火的病猫，朝移驾到军前的敌人之王投去不敬的瞥视。文坎普达耳轻捋着金黄的胡须，奈哲咧开嘴哧哧地笑着，沙桀不耐烦地用手捂着耳，卜朗彭一脸沉重地锁眉凝视。

深蓝色的视线刻着憎恶扫视前方。那个奸猾狡诈的东西，这一回又伪装成什么模样？！五彩缤纷的队伍，渐渐变得单调沉闷，已有人陆陆续续地变身，基本都是先锋，传令官和普通的士兵。骑马的四个将军仍是人类的姿态。阿迦述寻觅了好一阵，都没能感知到刹耶那强大得深不可测、同时又令人作呕的雷压气息。刹耶没有亲自前来，他当然不必亲自前来。然而阿迦述仍旧不依不饶。

“刹耶在哪里？”他尖锐地高吼，“叫他出来见我！”

文坎普达耳故意把语调放慢放柔，以突显阿迦述的暴躁和焦虑，“王说花园里的曼珠沙华和曼陀罗华开得还不够艳，嚷着要再去东方弄些品质更优良的种子。这会儿已经回去了。”

这话给了安摩尔、阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔大大的惊诧。

阿迦述的脸孔亦是随之一僵。那朵花上的雷压……他听见奈哲和沙桀二人在笑。

四将军里，唯有卜朗彭对敌人的态度最礼貌。但是他举过头顶的右臂，却做出了令人最为心悸的动作——抬起的手臂坚决地用力挥落，向军团的士兵发出进攻的信号。

两军隔开的百米距离逐渐缩短了，原因来自于众人霍然变大的躯体占去了空间。双方都让机械覆满全身，静寂无声的绿色原野上，浓厚的灰色雾霭弥漫开来。一阵冲天的灰光淡去后，遍地都是死寂沉沉、暗无生机的钢铁。达斯机械兽人族，与达斯机械兽人族互相怒目以对，吼出了誓不两立的雄叫。

雷压沸腾的灰色海洋里，所有的异族都开始高飞上空，远离南方的城镇。每一个人的机械钩爪都是寒光四射，弥绕着杀气。

几千个达斯机械兽人族同一时间变形，掀起的剧烈风浪抽打到欧蕾丝塔的脸上，但她不想避开。耳边传来阿茨翠德的话声。“又是一场恶战。”他语音不大，却充满关切，“你不要冲太前。这次可没有人偶给你替命了啊。”

这个始终以战斗为乐趣的女将军，不确定自己是否有点头回应，只觉得一股不常体会到的悲哀，在临近战斗的前夕油然而生。

然后，便是鸣起号角的、同族相残的剧目。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名中的多音字读法：  
> 卜（bo）朗彭，同萝“卜”  
> 柏（bo）伦格，读第二声  
> 刹（cha）耶，读第四声，以及那是“耶”——不是“那” @转酱
> 
> ↑↑为什么我会想到写这个_(:з」∠)_


	58. 阿尔斐杰洛（39）

LXXIX

 

厚重的花梨木门内，是嘈杂的噪音和炫丽的强光。金碧辉煌的宴会厅里，一排排蜡烛红光熠熠，与外界的阳光交相辉映，升起的絮絮火焰照亮了金灿灿的落地烛台，在室内折射出璀璨的光芒，犹如满天的星辰坠落凡间。

耳边充斥着让人鼓膜发疼的喧嚣声。因为这是狂欢宴，是庆贺讨伐队在比萨大获全胜的宴会，任何破坏宴席格调的高声喧嚷，恣意谈笑，在今天都能被破例允许。大厅处处洋溢着欢乐的气氛，没有一个角落是冷清而安静的。喧闹的交谈声在席间传递，使驻守在彩虹桥的杜拉斯特，甚至都产生听见了与之相隔大半个卡塔特之遥的龙神殿宴会厅欢天喜地的笑语声的幻觉。

宴会的主旨是犒劳慰问从战场凯旋而归的十位龙术士和十名契约龙族。斩敌六百余、己方没有造成任何损失的威武战绩，随着出战人员的回归，在短短数分钟内就传遍了卡塔特山。魔导团九长老听闻了这一喜讯后，惊诧得几乎胡子倒竖，笑得合不拢嘴。虽然依旧对用兵持谨慎的态度，但是战前曾激烈反对的门德松提斯等八人，也不得不对身为领队者的阿尔斐杰洛指挥的才能刮目相看了。庆功宴原本不打算请多余的人，不过长老们却认为应当让整个卡塔特都沾沾胜利的喜气，龙王采纳了他们的建议，决定举办两场。最近几日，除阿尔斐杰洛以外的九名龙术士被邀请住在“龙之爪”，每人都有一套独立的别墅，享受着堪比首席的待遇。第一场庆功宴的举办是在五天前，只有功臣有资格出席——三名密探并不在其列。今天的这场，规格就不再局限于任务的参与者了。除了极个别坚守在特殊岗位上的人——例如孤塔守卫，彩虹桥守护者，膳房的工作者；及不便参加的人——希赛勒斯与尼克勒斯的老母亲外，第二场庆功宴几乎是将全体的龙族和守护者都请了过来，场面直逼当年阿尔斐杰洛的受封仪式，足可与任何一位国王的加冕典礼媲美。

六个乐师坐在高台的左侧演奏乐曲，为狂欢宴增添光彩。他们都是龙族，红发飘逸，蓝发飞扬，身材苗条修长，容貌俊秀美丽。六人手持不同乐器，脸上携带着认真庄严的神色。横笛的轻鸣，竖琴的浅唱，小号的闷音，提琴的伴奏，长萧的低吟，圆鼓的高喝，每一件乐器都传出它独特的音色，共同编织了一曲抑扬顿挫的合奏。优美的音乐萦萦绕梁不止，缓缓飞升弥漫在空气里，堪称天籁之曲。但是，宾客们杂乱无章、此消彼长的喧哗声却将这动听的曲调完全掩盖了。尽管奏出的乐曲鲜有人欣赏，乐师们仍兢兢业业地保持着优美的乐声持续回荡。带着些许顾影自怜的忧郁表情，他们拨动琴弦，敲击鼓面，开闭音孔，已然是将外界所有的纷嚷都屏蔽在了意识外。

几十张圆桌陈列着的大厅座无虚席，人们举杯时难免碰到邻居。面积宽敞的宴会厅变得像集市般拥挤，室温很高，热量不仅来自于壁炉火烛，更是从宾客们的身上持续扩散，使周遭的空气变得窒闷温热，但是宴席的氛围却是一派热闹祥和。

负责端菜的十几位守护者扮演一日侍者，统一穿戴起黑白二色的贴身礼袍，在熙熙攘攘的大厅里穿梭。高台上的十一张宝座早已人去位空。原本在那里的两位龙王和九名长老，围坐在最靠近台阶的主桌。仅次于他们的两个并列放置的圆桌子旁，分别环绕着二十位有功之臣。龙术士与契约从者分坐两桌，而在诸位龙术士之间，阿尔斐杰洛坐在主席的位置，能够一眼望尽下方的席位间，龙族和守护者们的举动。宽大的圆台面上摆满了各种珍馐美食，桌子中央的水晶花瓶中，插满了刚采摘不久的红粉白三色的娇嫩蔷薇花。平日爱好素食崇尚节俭的龙族，和憧憬着丰盛佳肴的守护者，都在今晚一同享受了一顿包括甜菜、胡桃面包、樱桃馅饼、蘑菇炖鸡、乌鸫鸟派、草莓蛋糕、香芋派、鲫鱼汤、带血牛排和各式卡塔特传统的小糕点及美味拌菜在内的超级豪华大餐，用产自勃艮第的红酒暖肚润喉。筵席的压轴菜是一道气势磅礴的烤天鹅肉。膳房将一只只天鹅掏空，填上馅料烤熟，烤了好几个钟头，直到肉质酥软，油光发亮，再把羽毛重新插回去，放置在又大又圆的银盘子上。侍者端到每一桌，撤走蔷薇，将天鹅肉摆在中间。每个人都沉醉在芬芳的美酒和油香四溢的美食里。

一阵稀里哗啦的轻响钻入了亚撒的耳朵。在如此吵闹的环境，他依然敏锐地听到了这类似珠子滚落在地的细碎声。红褐色的头发直直垂下，当看清掉在地上的东西后，亚撒陡然扩张的墨绿色瞳孔立刻被惋惜的神色占满了。

“哎呀！哦——不不不！”

每个龙术士都听见了亚撒的惊呼声，疑惑地望过来。性格安静、甚至有些懦弱的亚撒，说话向来轻声细语，从不提高音量，何况是那么多人出席的场合。“怎么了？”休利叶面露关切地询问坐在他身边——此刻只看得到屁股的男子。

弯下腰，俯身捡起在地上滚动的珐琅，反复检查有没有裂痕。尽管没发现任何损坏，但是亚撒仍旧一副很沮丧的样子。“我的胸针坏了。”

亚撒的羊毛衫和长裤就如他缺乏立体感的脸颊一样平淡无奇，没有任何特别，但是在左胸的位置，佩戴着的一个小装饰物却是工艺极佳，非常别致。银色金属材质做成的丁香形胸针，似乎是几十年前流行的款式，花蕊处镶着的五颗珐琅已有些陈旧。就在刚才，一名侍者上菜的时候没注意周围的状况，一肘子撞到了亚撒的胸口，不偏不倚地将他胸针上嵌着的一颗珐琅撞得脱离了接口，掉落下来。如今，少了颗珐琅的地方多出来一个空格，使原本做工精致的胸针看起来不再完整。

“真是抱歉……亚撒大人，我也是不小心……”侍者连忙拍着后脑勺向亚撒认错，露出可怜兮兮的表情。

可是亚撒仍旧一脸提不起劲的颓废模样，把珐琅捧在手心里长吁短叹，眼见如此，大家都试着安慰他。“这是很贵重的东西吗？”波德第兹眨着他柔和的青绿色眼睛问道，“每次都见你别在身上。”

“也不是多么名贵的宝贝啦……”被波德第兹一问不禁有些不好意思，亚撒伸手摸了摸头，随后，逐渐正色的表情流露出一丝怀念的微笑，“但因为是家母当年的嫁妆，对我来说，还是很有纪念意义的。我准备把这枚胸针当成我的传家宝，如果将来能有个孩子，就传给他。”

麦克辛一听这话，差点把刚喝下去的一口红酒给喷出来。他擦了擦湿湿的胡子，咳了咳险些被呛到的嗓子，颤抖着声音，不可思议地朝亚撒问道，“你、你有对象了？？”

大家的兴趣也都随着麦克辛的问话被牵动起来，除了视线始终发愣似的往下看、不理会周遭的柯罗岑外，一双双关注的目光齐齐朝向亚撒。

“暂时还没有，”亚撒的脸有些红，“不过我会尽快寻觅。等找到有缘的女子，就马上结婚。”

“那么急啊？”柏伦格边问边咬一口馅饼上的樱桃。坐在他右面的阿尔斐杰洛也很好奇。

亚撒点点头，眼神异常坚定执着，简直有点不像他了。“必须如此。”他说，“我的母亲去年病故了，父亲年事已高，恐怕也是时日无多……”

在理解了亚撒略带沉重的话语背后隐含的深意后，这一桌的人沉默了下来。

亚撒1164年出生，今年刚满四十。龙术士里就属阿尔斐杰洛和耶莲娜比他岁数小。通过他的年龄推算，他的父亲应该已是两鬓斑白、风烛残年的老人了。龙术士随他们的契约从者，理论上能活到两三千岁以上，寿命高出常人太多倍。总有一天，亚撒必须含泪送别抚育了自己的白发人。亚撒想让父亲在他的有生之年抱上孙子或孙女，不留遗憾地离开人世。他深沉的心意，在座的每个龙术士都感受到了。亚撒的愿景，无疑引发了他们五味陈杂的沉思。

多数龙术士的父母早已成为枯骨。其中有像休利叶那样从小就被战争夺去双亲的孤儿；也有的人因年幼时表现出来的异能而被视作怪胎、孽种和灾星，遭到亲生父母的遗弃；有的人由于某些不能自控的客观原因，被迫与家人分开。然而在这群命运多舛的龙术士中间，还存在着一类人。他们的家庭幸福美满，生活和普通人没有区别。但是为了守住龙术士的身份，这些人却必须欺骗自己的至亲，隐瞒自身不会衰老的秘密。直到年老病重的父亲母亲，虚弱地躺在床上，伸出枯槁斑驳的、几乎没肉的手，颤颤巍巍地抓住那只永远青春无限、光滑如初的手，嗫濡着无牙的嘴，流着咸涩的泪，执拗地讨要答案的时候……即使到了亲人临终之际，这些龙术士也没能向这个世上与自己最亲最近的人袒露半句心声。“把我也变成你那个样子吧……！”恐惧死亡的老人甚至会如此哀求，并最终，在仍旧固守着秘密不回答的不孝子女面前，带着怨怼和唾弃的目光，撒手人寰。承受着、怀抱着父母一辈子的误解，被生养自己的人怨恨，也许就是龙术士这类人获得长寿和力量后，必须背负的代价吧。

由亚撒引出的话题，触发了众人的哀思。阿尔斐杰洛借机打量四方，紫眸的余光窥见了身旁的杰诺特那张触手可及的左脸。没有烧伤的左脸的表情一览无余，阿尔斐杰洛能从中读出沉重的苦涩。再看看其他人，柏伦格颔首低眉，手里捏着樱桃杆，好像在思考着什么。静坐在他左侧的柯罗岑依旧无反应，倒是再左面的派斯捷这一刻的表现似乎有点异常，神思恍惚地盯着桌布的花纹，较往常相比显得太|安静了。

龙术士这桌顿时静默得如同坟地，悲伤的气氛不像是庆功的宴会该有的。麦克辛感到了别捏，烦躁地磨磨牙，想要把沉默赶跑。于是他用粗粗的手指磨蹭着下巴的胡子，张口对亚撒说，“我们都听到了啊，你可得赶紧弄个子孙出来，说话算话！”

“喂，”波德第兹一边毫不客气地用手肘撞撞麦克辛，一边严厉地朝他挤挤眼，迫使他闭嘴，然后压低声线，“你说话倒是注意下气氛。”

并未在意麦克辛蹩脚的玩笑话，亚撒取下别在衣服上的胸针，放置在手心，另一只手依旧把脱落的珐琅捏在指尖，低头看着它们。

“但是你的配偶和子女可陪不了你多久。”就在这个时候，柏伦格突然毫无预警地开口，“到最后，你会孤独地看着你钟爱的人慢慢老去乃至死亡，被他们怨恨。”眼里流淌的熔金仿佛一下子凝固了起来，花瓣般红软的嘴唇，线条也变得硬朗。从来没有人看见过柏伦格如此严肃的一面。“为了满足一个愿望，却要制造出更多的遗憾，即使如此你也觉得无所谓吗？”

亚撒哑然愣在当场。孤独，是长生者逃不开的生命基调。柏伦格的这番残忍却理性的话语，揭示出来的实际问题，又一次让诸位龙术士沉默了。

最先从失落的情绪里挣扎出来的休利叶，像是给士气低迷的士兵鼓劲般拍打着手，“好了好了，不要谈这些事情了，就此打住！”环顾同桌的众人，休利叶朗声说道，“今天可是个千载难逢的好日子啊，是庆功宴。怎么开始探讨起人生哲理来了？能不能尽兴一点啊？”

一声声凝重的呼吸逐渐趋于缓和。不过亚撒依旧怅然若失地抚摸着亡母的遗物。

“不如让裁缝帮你补一下吧。”耶莲娜向她右侧郁郁寡欢的男子提议道。卡塔特不仅有优秀的工匠，花匠，还有裁缝。

被耶莲娜这么一提醒，亚撒晦暗的脸终于亮了起来，“好主意！”于是他忙将胸针交给了仍旧站在一旁满脸惭愧的侍者。

这位身穿侍者服饰的守护者小心翼翼地收起损坏的胸针，朝各位龙术士大人弯了弯腰，立刻脚底抹油般地一溜烟跑向大门。

伸长了脖子不停张望的亚撒念念不忘地关照匆匆离去的侍者要小心，麦克辛却已经把调回的视线转向他身旁的女性，眼珠子定定地黏着那张令人心醉的脸，“嘿，耶莲娜，”他尽量让这个笑容显得自然得体，“你刚刚说话的时候，我还以为你要替亚撒补呢。”

一股难闻的气味从左侧向耶莲娜袭来。由于麦克辛凑得太近了，耶莲娜闻到了他嘴里涌出来的酸味。不是口臭，只是酒气，可是修剪得如一弯月牙的细眉，还是在第一时间微微地蹙了起来。耶莲娜本能地想捂住鼻子往另一边避去，却被她良好的修养所阻。“我不会……”她犹豫了片刻，支支吾吾地说。

山羊胡大汉让自己的棕红色眼睛，直视着那双略带忧虑的雪青色眸仁。“你不会针线活吗？”

在麦克辛的迫近下，耶莲娜稍稍挺直了背脊，头却低下，眼睛看着交叉叠在腿上的十指，没有说话。在她看来，只有妻子才会给丈夫缝补衣物或别的东西。她其实真正想表达的是：我不会给亚撒做这些事情。但是略有些伤人的这句言语，她是不可能当众说出口的。

垂着头不吭一声的耶莲娜，羞答答的样子十分惹人怜爱。麦克辛凑得更近，已经到了彼此气息相闻的距离。即使耶莲娜不搭理他，他也不舍得移开紧咬着她的视线。“嗯？怎么不说话了？”他追着她问，语气尽是轻佻。

男人的靠近，通常意味着坏事将至……耶莲娜浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，心底噌地窜起了夺门而逃的念头来，却又不能真的这样做。搭在两腿的手指，从轻轻交握，变成了死死缠绕。互相纠葛的十指因藓纹玛瑙戒指凸出的硬壳，卡住了圈圈红印。

突然——“看，天鹅肉上来了！”只听见派斯捷一惊一乍地嚷了起来，“这可是今晚最美味的一道菜。快拿起你们的刀叉，多吃点！凉了可不好吃噢。”

天鹅肉烤得又香又酥，油脂四溢，惹人嘴馋。派斯捷轻易就将所有人的注意力引到了饭局上。

“麦克辛，来来来，特别是你。”派斯捷摆手向他招呼道，淡蓝色的眸子闪着恶劣的笑瞥向他，“这道菜可是专门为你准备的。”

“……”听出这矮个子意有所指，麦克辛的脸迅速沉了下来。可是他僵在那儿想了半晌，都没能琢磨出反击的语句，只得抿紧嘴巴，让牙齿来回碾磨。

他替我解了围。耶莲娜偷偷在心底舒了口气。雪青色的眸子飞快地朝派斯捷的下巴扫去一眼，不敢将视线再往上移。停留的时间比幻影还要短促，不到半秒就移开了。自然也就不知道，派斯捷正洋溢起甜蜜的笑容，朝她致意。

原以为总算盼到与耶莲娜对视机会的派斯捷，脸上展露出来的绅士般的笑容，在见到耶莲娜果决地移走视线之后，瞬时松垮了。本来，他对自己临场摆好的这个笑颜的英俊度，还是颇为自信的……茄子皮一般的乱发在空中摇摆。自己的存在被心仪的女子完全无视，派斯捷即使脸皮再厚，都觉得尴尬至极，连忙做贼心虚地左顾右看。幸亏周围没人看见，他很笃定，大家都被桌子最中间的烤天鹅吸走了目光。

“好吧，我也该尝尝天鹅肉了。”自嘲地嘀咕了两句，派斯捷抖擞起精神，撩起袖子管，朝银盘子上的一整只静态天鹅发起了冲击。

时光缓慢流逝，宴会进行到了高|潮部分。大家不再拘束地待在原位，开始四下游动，串门到别桌去。龙术士们所在的第二桌排起了长龙，众人纷纷走来，争着抢着给首席敬酒，向他道贺。他们多数是守护者，端着架子的龙族大都坐着不动，只是在与同族交谈的间隙，朝行为举止逐渐放纵起来的人类好奇地投去注视的目光。倒满了酒红色液体的杯子挨个凑到跟前。面对此景，阿尔斐杰洛早有预料，心里美滋滋的。即使是不胜酒力的他，今晚也必将以最落落大方的姿态迎合众人。和迪特里希碰杯对饮后，他感到对方的大掌摁在肩头的重量。迪特里希压低声音对他耳语，“干得漂亮啊！这下白罗加彻底没戏啦！”听到这话，阿尔斐杰洛非常讶异。难道我错怪他了？紫眸急急地瞅着迪特里希渐渐变小的笑脸，这个胡茬拉碴的大个子竟被其他人推搡着挤到后面去了。超过一半的守护者给首席敬了酒，阿尔斐杰洛逐一回敬，举杯的动作从热情洋溢到逐渐麻木。等克莱茵过来的时候，阿尔斐杰洛已有些微醺，两颊变红，头脑发晕。他没怎么听清克莱茵词藻华丽的大段祝酒词，只是弯起酸得发僵的嘴角，挤出一个自然的微笑，手里机械性地重复着干杯的动作。望着克莱茵优雅地缓步离去的背影，被醉意蒙上了一层水雾的紫罗兰色眼眸闪过一道顾虑的幽光。

大厅里人头攒动，群众互相推挤。一些守护者并没有马上返回座位，他们停留在龙术士这桌，向其他同样受人敬佩的功臣献上祝贺，酒杯相碰的次数以柏伦格最多。诛杀达斯机械兽人族越多的英雄，在卡塔特就越受崇拜。大家都说，这一次的比萨之战，柏伦格杀敌数可谓是首屈一指，勇冠整支讨伐队。面对不断袭来的敬酒狂潮，柏伦格始终维持着端庄和沉稳，将酒杯举到眼睛高度，嘴里说着漂亮的客套话，和每个前来祝酒的人愉快地碰杯。酒水的滋润使他的唇变得更软更红。几巡之后，柏伦格逐渐招架不住了，从一饮而尽变为适量地喝一小口，到后来，甚至开始把络绎不绝的敬酒者往首席那边赶。阿尔斐杰洛对此是又爱又恨，忙得不亦乐乎。但是在他看来，柏伦格苍白如旧的脸色并没有任何醉酒的迹象。

又招待了几个守护者后，阿尔斐杰洛终于能将屁股沾着座位上的绒布坐垫了。然而考验却远未结束，与他同桌的龙术士又开始了新一轮的祝酒热潮。阿尔斐杰洛和战友们彼此碰杯，互敬对方。麦克辛在与波德第兹干杯的时候甚是豪爽，酒水从面颊直流到胡须里，对象换了阿尔斐杰洛却有些扭扭捏捏，故作姿态，最后两人只是象征性地碰了下对方的酒杯，均是一滴未沾。阿尔斐杰洛倒希望此刻所有人都学他的样。柯罗岑满足了他的愿望。这位沉默的学者把书本摊在并拢的两腿上，以垂落至膝盖的桌布投下的阴影作为遮挡，不顾周围人的嬉闹，静静地阅读。阿尔斐杰洛脚底打飘地移步到柯罗岑身前时，他没有站起来，随意地拿起滴酒未少的杯子，举过头顶，就这么完成了他方式独特的敬酒。最后一关是杰诺特。他们四目相对，阿尔斐杰洛印象中，这似乎是第一次。杰诺特没有刻意地避开他烧烂的右半张脸，他用粗短的五指握住玻璃杯，稍稍勾起唇角，想展露一个笑容，可是微微见骨的下巴却撕扯得有些过，使嘴角抽搐起来。那一道道一扯动就会出现的肉红色裂缝，随着笑容的拉扯浮现了出来，将他的微笑扭曲成狰狞的笑。他烧毁的右脸在烛光的照耀下，更显丑陋可怕。阿尔斐杰洛早就做好了心理准备，带着与生俱来的笑意和杰诺特平视，互相轻碰酒杯。结束了与杰诺特的对饮后，感到两颊发烫、大脑昏沉的阿尔斐杰洛就歪倒地瘫坐下来，双手扒着桌沿，再也不喝酒了。

想要驱散醉意，阿尔斐杰洛尝了点已经凉掉了的甜菜，只觉得胃液翻搅，一阵恶心。和作战时威风八面的英姿判若两人，阿尔斐杰洛精神萎靡地趴倒下来，伏在桌上片刻，又觉得这样很失礼，勉强支起身体。红金色的发丝沿手臂的线条优美地垂落，白皙的五指插入其中，在红丝的细缝间半遮半掩。首席单手撑头、闭目养神的一幕被坐在他斜对面的休利叶看见了。深栗色头发的男子面露担忧之情，向恰好经过身旁的侍者要了杯温水。

“喝点水醒醒酒，确保自己没事。”

休利叶起身靠近阿尔斐杰洛，拍了拍他的背。若不是休利叶出声唤醒他，阿尔斐杰洛几乎就要以单臂支额的姿势睡着了。

“……啊，多谢。”一面点头道谢一面晕乎乎地接过水杯，阿尔斐杰洛让干燥发苦的舌头紧贴杯沿，深吸了一大口水。

把杯子递给首席，休利叶就回原位去了。走之前，他对满脸通红的首席开了句玩笑，“你战斗那么厉害，酒量可是有待加强啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛却当了真，神情迅速严峻起来。想想也对，会有许多场庆功宴在今后等着我。“我一直都很羡慕那些能千杯不醉的人。”他回答。

异常吵闹的后几桌，传来酒杯不断碰击的声响。那里的守护者开始比拼酒量了。阿尔斐杰洛不理解，这世上怎会有人喜欢拼酒。要拼也不该用红酒拼呀，他埋头想着，一丝嘲笑漏出齿间。守护者们的斗酒愈演愈烈，已有人喝得东倒西歪，趴伏在桌上失去战斗力了，但更多的人却是越喝越起劲，就好像明日卡塔特就会禁酒似的。杯底和桌面此起彼落的撞击声，让头晕目眩的阿尔斐杰洛觉得不适，好不容易得来的一丝醒意好像又被剥夺了。他听到了迪特里希雄伟的声带发出的浩亮吼声。他对饮酒的热衷，仿佛今天是他人生中最后的一顿酒宴。虽然位子离那几桌相距较远，阿尔斐杰洛还是觉得自己闻到了从壮汉打嗝的嘴里散发出来的酒臭味，和被汗渍弄湿的腋窝下的秽气。

守护者之间玩起了掰手腕的游戏，输掉的人要喝掉满满一杯酒。围观者用匙子和刀叉敲打银质盘面，为比赛者加油助威。迪特里希的对手被灌下了一杯又一杯。过五关斩六将之后，获得了胜利的迪特里希过于亢奋，竟当众脱去鞋袜，跳上椅子，看架势是要给大家高歌一曲。“唱歌！”输家和其他人一道起哄，“来唱首歌！”迪特里希已有些得意忘形，在大家的鼓动下，笑咧咧地扯开他的大嗓门准备献丑。周围霎时间安静了稍许，大伙期待着迪特里希一展歌喉。还真看不出来，这个总是顶着乱糟糟的深亚麻色头发、嘴边胡渣横生、言行举止粗枝大叶甚至粗俗鲁莽的壮汉，竟有着不亚于专业歌剧家的嗓音。阿尔斐杰洛对红枫叶剧院的歌剧表演仍记忆犹新，迪特里希的演唱令他想起了那段无法忘怀的时光。他豪迈粗犷的歌声和乐师们弹奏的音乐混杂在一起，产生了奇妙的组合。嘹亮、激越的鼓点和着高昂的歌声，在宴会厅里涌荡。守护者们大笑着拍手，打起震耳欲聋的节拍，吸引了在座所有出席者的关注。

迪特里希忘我地一曲唱完，大家全都开怀大笑，热烈地鼓掌，然后又逼着他再度献唱。这次是一帮人跟着他一起唱和。比起龙族的乐者演奏的高雅音乐，迪特里希唱的歌好比通俗易懂的酒馆小调，曲调朗朗上口，歌词也非常好记，大家很快就学会了。

杯盏和酒瓶互相交错，酩酊大醉的人越来越多，挥之不去的酒气飘散在空中。即使如此，也不能制止有人渐渐响起的抱怨。抱怨的人，称膳房对食物的供应虽然慷慨，饮品方面却极其吝啬。这群酒鬼醉汉！阿尔斐杰洛在心底骂道。可是膳房却听不见首席不满的心声，竟真的在稍后上了葡萄酒、蜂蜜酒和麦酒，为众人助兴。

不知是否受到了守护者的感染，与龙术士平排的、契约龙所在的第三桌，也掀起了喝酒比赛的浪潮。德文斯信心十足地和泽洛斯比酒，却不想首轮便惨遭淘汰。面红耳赤的德文斯拎起孔雀蓝的头发，把头低在桌子下干呕。泽洛斯顿时来了兴致，野心勃勃的蓝眼睛环视着围桌而坐的族人。亚尔维斯露出与他的形象不着调的憨笑，婉拒了泽洛斯的挑战。泽洛斯深觉不痛快，死缠着丁尼斯，两杯酒过后，就战胜了他。接着泽洛斯又对上乌路斯、马西斯和高德李斯，三人均败下阵来。一连拼倒了五人，直到遇上希赛勒斯，泽洛斯才出现败绩。置身事外的尼克勒斯在旁边窃笑，瞅着德文斯和泽洛斯松松垮垮地醉倒在餐桌上的模样，心里扬起了一阵复仇的快感。亚尔维斯和丹纳均滴酒不沾，从宴会开始的那一刻，两人就头靠着头凑近在一起，低声说笑。丹纳单手托腮，亚尔维斯比划着夸张的肢体动作，说着一个又一个笑话，丹纳捂着肚子，笑得前仆后仰，声音都发了抖。他们的主人虽然彼此间有着难以说清的隔阂，却不能阻止这对火龙族男女的交往。事实上，由于耶莲娜始终回避着派斯捷，也只有在卡塔特并不常举行的宴饮聚会上，亚尔维斯与丹纳才能稍聚片刻。

派斯捷坐在柯罗岑左面——后者正聚精会神地低头看着膝上的书——与耶莲娜之间只隔了休利叶和亚撒。侍者们端上更多的酒，暗红的葡萄酒和浅琥珀色的蜂蜜酒、麦酒，多得就跟龙海里流淌的剔透海水一样绵绵不绝。不过派斯捷却喝得极少。事实上整个筵席间，他都不太与人攀谈，不怎么吃菜，也基本不喝酒，而是掰着手指头苦算接连两场庆功宴的支出。算着算着，派斯捷觉得头疼起来，因此半途而废了。偷看美人总能使人心情舒畅，于是派斯捷便借由休利叶和亚撒二人的身体，卡准角度，悄悄去看隔着两个座位的耶莲娜。耶莲娜尽管性子恬淡，却是个地地道道的甜食爱好者。或许只是种巧合，不过派斯捷却很喜欢将她闪耀着奶油色泽的柔顺长发，与她对甜食的热衷度联想在一起。用餐刀切下了一块三角形状的草莓蛋糕放在碟子上，耶莲娜开始了享用。她一口口地把蛋糕送进嘴里，不忍有一丝浪费似的，恋恋不舍地吸吮粘在指间的奶油。吃完草莓蛋糕，她又把期待的目光落在香芋派上。即使是吞咽最喜爱的食物时，耶莲娜仍十分注重仪表，细嚼慢咽的姿态好似深闺千金，与她左手边——吃得满嘴流油、大快朵颐，好像饿了几辈子一样的麦克辛可谓是天差地别。看着耶莲娜品完甜点后一脸餍足的模样，派斯捷泛起了发自肺腑的笑意，彻底从沉闷的情绪里解脱了出来。数日前，因她对他的逃避和漠视而催生的低落心情，好似早已经不复存在。不过派斯捷还是相当机灵地瞄了两眼就不再多看了。在自己灼热的目光可能被心上人发现前及时移开视线，派斯捷伸手勾住了休利叶的脖子，和他闲聊瞎扯起来。

有些菜已经冷掉了，膳房替每桌加热了鲫鱼汤，又送上了一道新菜——酥软多汁的羊腿。大家痛快淋漓地大吃一通，纷纷攘攘的宴会厅里喧嚣不止。侍者进进出出，捧着巨大的银盘，将美味的羊腿端上桌面。人们摩肩接踵，挤来挤去。醉得最厉害的那些人手握酒瓶，摇颤着身子，跳起了不堪入眼的舞蹈。热闹的大厅逐渐变得乌烟瘴气起来。

即使是地位崇高如雅麦斯或布里斯，在今天这场为功臣们所设的宴会里，也不得不让道，坐在了第四桌。雅麦斯依旧身着他最常穿的黑袍。领口开到锁骨的位置，胸前有一排暗得几乎看不见的纽扣。一根紧束腰间、与长袍同色的带子，突出了他肩宽胸厚腰细臀窄的倒三角身材。袍子很长，盖住他身体的大部分区域，包括长腿，只露出他穿着凉鞋的几个脚趾头；唯独没有袖子，两条健壮有力、骨节粗大、青筋隆结的手臂暴露在外，是他浑身为数不多没有被长袍包裹的部位。虽然早就让裁缝补好了先前被尼克勒斯撕开的裂口，可是仅以常服出席如此隆重的宴会，说明他极不重视。布里斯身披的紫色印花长袍是由高档的天鹅绒织就而成的，对待宴席的态度和雅麦斯有着天壤之别。

狂欢宴的氛围活跃得过了头，时时处在失控的边缘。对于这一点，雅麦斯渐渐不堪忍受。低声用龙语喃喃念叨了几段不知所云的词句后，他就嗖的一下站起来，结实的腘窝猛力地带动座椅，把它往后弹开了数米。椅脚刺耳的拖地声惊扰了位子在他左边、正和海龙族的卡缪斯笑谈的布里斯。布里斯狐疑地向他投去询问的视线，雅麦斯看见了，便声称要去如厕。可是他明明没怎么喝酒……看着他大步大步地往门口疾走的背影，布里斯没多在意，转过头继续和卡缪斯交谈，此后就再没见到雅麦斯坐回他身旁了。一些族人也跟雅麦斯一样，受不了杂乱喧闹的宴会氛围，想偷偷溜走，但是两位龙王审视着下方的席位，没人敢付诸行动。一个细心的侍者早已将被雅麦斯踢开的椅子挪回桌边。布里斯守着身畔的空位半天，都不见雅麦斯返回，心想莫非他开溜了？他倒是真的敢。几番寻觅过后，布里斯环视四周的海蓝色眼眸，终于在一个极易被人忽略的角落，找到了倚柱而立的那抹黑袍裹体、略显寂寥的身影。

在刀叉碗盘的碰撞和席间的欢声笑语中，阿尔斐杰洛似乎听见了相距不远的主桌，传来了海龙王的声音。

“阿尔斐杰洛，尼克勒斯。”

斑斑点点的双掌一拍，海龙王呼唤首席和他的契约者。他的说话声虽然不响，却是底气十足，可惜周围实在太吵，除了与他同桌的老者们外，几乎没人注意。但是阿尔斐杰洛却听见了。他始终撑着头静坐在座位上，早已将刺激着大脑的噪音全都驱逐出境。即使大厅被人声、歌声、乐声充斥着，他依然听得很清楚。

“这仗赢得并不轻松。”海龙王的视线穿过重重阻碍，与首席盛满疑惑和醉意的紫眸相接，“经过此役，你们二人并肩战斗，彼此的嫌隙应该消弭了吧？”语毕之后，他又朝另一桌的尼克勒斯望去。

被问及了与从者相处的问题……这段日子以来，他最想回避的问题。见此状况，阿尔斐杰洛擦擦额头的汗水，竭力稳住摇晃的躯体，缓缓起身。膝盖撑起全身重量后的那一瞬间，仿佛天花板都在旋转。一丝参杂着害怕的担忧如溢出杯口的酒，牢牢占据着胸襟，而片刻之前，那里只有疲惫。窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣……阿尔斐杰洛几乎能听见奔腾的血液与血管壁互相摩擦的声音。

当海龙王这么问道的时候，尼克勒斯正在撕面包，沾鲫鱼汤吃。此刻，他的身子瞬间僵硬，如被惊雷劈中。而在目光寻找阿尔斐杰洛或是对准海龙王之前，他先扭动脖子，茫然地看着身边的兄长，无声地问他，怎么办？

面朝海龙王的方向，阿尔斐杰洛干咳两声，迟疑了一下后，答道，“我和尼克勒斯感情甚笃，不仅体现在战斗里，私下更是关系深厚。海龙王大人会有此疑问，想必是误信了什么谣传吧？”他的脑子胀痛得厉害，不知道这样的回复能否令海龙王满意。没什么，他试图安慰自己。但是思虑一定写在了脸上。他的表情，让一桌相隔的尼克勒斯也跟着紧张起来。

“但愿只是误会。”默默地凝视着阿尔斐杰洛一会儿的海龙王如此说道后，把视线偏转至别处。

屋子里站着的人极多，没几个人会留意他和海龙王的一问一答。只有火龙王和九位长老听见了，除此之外再无别人，他确信无疑。于是阿尔斐杰洛在自我安慰之中逐渐放宽心，缓缓地坐下。

“谣言仍没有平息。”希赛勒斯紧贴弟弟耳畔，“你和你的主人得找个机会好好谈一谈。”

尼克勒斯尽管满脸不情愿，还是虚心接纳了哥哥的劝告，闷着声音嗯道。与阿尔斐杰洛重修于好的必要性不难理解。关键是什么时候去做，以及对方会不会接受。尼克勒斯的心情被这些问题牵引，逐渐烦躁起来。他时而咬咬牛排，时而舀一勺鱼汤喝，时而握着羊腿啃两口，时而撕点鹅肉塞进牙缝，时而囫囵吞枣般地咽下一整个派。尽管看似吃了不少东西，心思却没真正放在饭局上。要找个时机，他想。而狂欢宴逐渐混乱的秩序，恰恰能提供好时机。

终于打定了主意的尼克勒斯，朝隔壁那一桌望过去，海蓝的眼睛就在这时怔住了。阿尔斐杰洛竟不在原来的位置。尼克勒斯睁大双眼，仔细寻找那头醒目的红金色头发，在一个令人意想不到的地方发现了它——阿尔斐杰洛被两位龙王邀请到了主桌。

恰逢门德松提斯内急，离座去上厕所。在海龙王的示意下，阿尔斐杰洛拣了门德松提斯的空位子坐下，左边是火龙王和海龙王，右边是特尔米修斯和奥诺马伊斯。

“战争最重要的便是知己知彼。”海龙王倾身越过火龙王，对首席说，“比萨之战在你的指挥下，赢得很漂亮。”说到这儿，他让满是疙瘩、皱纹和老人斑的脸庞，布满亲切慈爱的笑容，“今后希望你能再接再厉，争取搜集到更多异族的情报。”

五天前，他就这样关照过。阿尔斐杰洛回想起上一场庆功宴临近尾声时，这位海龙族族长的嘱托。心想着，也许海龙王并没有他表现出来的那么高兴。

阿迦述的军队逃离战场后，讨伐队最终还是没能侦测到他们的下落，摧毁了敌人的城堡后就回去了。尽管战绩彪炳，但却失掉了窥探敌情的线索。不要说海龙王，阿尔斐杰洛自己都对此不全然满意。

两只深陷在眼窝里的淡红色眸子，射出全神贯注的视线，谛视着阿尔斐杰洛。后者当然觉察到了那眼神给予的压力。

微微偏过头，眼睛在刘海的缝隙间朝火龙王探过去。阿尔斐杰洛视野的余光里，只见那位老者将严峻的表情覆满脸颊，凝神注视着自己，却是一直缄默不言。阿尔斐杰洛低头接受族长的训示，在此期间，始终都是海龙王一人在说。

那一天的场景跳入脑中。阿尔斐杰洛不会忘记，当他领着完整的队伍回到卡塔特，将比萨的异族一败涂地、落荒而逃的消息带回来时，火龙王有多么高兴。但没过多久，他的脸色就暗淡了下来。当时，海龙王看着火龙王，似乎透析了他的心思一般也跟着陷入沉思。尤其是当柏伦格对首席指导战斗的能力赞不绝口、将一切都归功于他的时候，他们脸上的忧虑似乎更浓重了。

为什么？阿尔斐杰洛忍不住想要张口询问。前阵子还支持他出兵的火龙王，如今看着自己的眼神却是那样奇怪，和五天前一样……就好像是提防小偷的眼神。

首席边犹豫，边偷眼打量两位龙王的表情。这时，奥诺马伊斯温和的话声如一场及时雨倾洒下来，清除了气氛的凝重。

“卡塔特对外已是许久不曾取得过大型战役的胜利了。”奥诺马伊斯让欣慰和赞许的浅笑爬满他严肃坚毅的脸畔，凝视着自己的得意门生，说出的话却是对着默默不言的两位龙王和其余的长老，“此战大捷，意义非同反响。既消除了比萨的异族忧患，为民除害；又是扬我军威，震慑各路蠢蠢欲动的敌人；还能激励自身，重振我龙族雄风。阿尔斐杰洛，你是个英雄，因为你救了很多人。”奥诺马伊斯看向他，“你若能一直保持不骄不躁的心态，沿着这条道路走下去，那将是最值得我骄傲的学生。”

“老师……”

能得到素来吝惜溢美之词的奥诺马伊斯的首肯，阿尔斐杰洛大受鼓舞。他忙不迭地起身给奥诺马伊斯面前半空的杯子添满酒，以最崇敬的礼节，举杯向老师致以敬意。

奥诺马伊斯也站了起来。老师与学生双双仰头朝天，一干而尽。然后，阿尔斐杰洛又把酒重新倒满，一一向族长和其他几位长老敬去。这时候已经顾不得头痛脑涨，只打算一醉方休。门德松提斯早已归位，和其他的老者一样，以说不清意味道不明情感的复杂表情，看着脸庞堆满笑容的红发年轻人。维持着身为龙族、身为长者的矜持和威严，他们分别接受了首席的敬酒。

雅麦斯站在毗邻宴会厅出入口的一根凸出墙面的半圆柱子旁，脊柱随意地倚靠着。从这里环视，大部分人的举止都尽收在他眼底。他打量着吵吵闹闹的大厅。空盘子越叠越高，桌上只剩下残羹剩菜，唯有美酒还在源源不断地上来。龙族基本都在聊天，偶尔咪两口酒，少部分人离开座位，四处逡巡，想找机会脱身，最终却只是在室内徘徊踟蹰。守护者或斗酒或唱歌或跳舞，已有不少人头枕圆桌，长醉不醒。龙术士们还在细嚼慢咽，谈笑风生。某个红头发的男人前不久还东倒西歪地半趴在桌上埋头小睡，此刻却被叫去了龙王那桌，振奋起精神，和诸位长者举杯痛饮。侍者如巡逻兵一般来回走动，给视野所及的任意空酒杯添满酒。有一个侍者注意到倚柱站立、冷眼旁观室内一切的火龙王后裔两手空空，恭敬地给他送来一杯葡萄酒。可是雅麦斯无心啜饮，又塞还了回去。虽然膳房提供了充足的酒饮，但是都不合雅麦斯口味。“怎么没有树莓果酒啊？”他拦住另一个经过他身旁的侍者。无人敢驳这位火龙王直系后裔的面子，侍者连忙慌慌张张地跑出去，到膳房找树莓果酒的存货了。可是当侍者为他奉上他想要的果酒后，雅麦斯又失去了兴趣。其实他并没有多少品酒的兴致，只是将装满了浓红液体的水晶酒杯随意地夹在两指间，任香味挥发至空中，靠着柱子发呆。

琴师、鼓手、笛手，小号手，以及萧的吹奏者换了一首曲子。可是他们配合默契的演奏，在沸沸扬扬的大厅里根本没人听得出来，唯独雅麦斯例外。

无论是席间嘁嘁喳喳的低声议论，暴躁如雷的高声喧喝，山呼海啸般的加油声，亦或是不绝如缕的音乐，雅麦斯都能听到一些。他专注地将听觉集中于后者。或抑或扬的乐音穿过人海的阻碍，不间断地在空中缓缓飘荡。尽管很轻，但是当那时而高亢、时而低回、时而文弱、时而激昂的优美韵律逐渐蔓延至耳际时，就连郁结烦闷如死水一潭的心湖都随之动荡，出现了抚不平的千层涟漪。绵延回转的笛音，琴音，鼓声，号角声，和箫声，携手编织出一段扣人心弦的乐章。婉约与豪放兼备的乐曲由远及近地轻轻飘摇，百转千回地在雅麦斯心间萦绕，泛溢出无尽的遐思与牵念。雅麦斯就这样心无杂念地纵入这音符的海洋。

还没回到座位，阿尔斐杰洛的衣袖就被拽得出现了变形的褶皱。歪头定神一看，拉他的人正是尼克勒斯。

经过海龙王的盘问及火龙王的眼神攻势，阿尔斐杰洛早已经清醒。尼克勒斯此时找他，其意图不难猜出。

阿尔斐杰洛听天由命般地凭他处置。尼克勒斯见他并不抗拒，便半拉半拽地把他带到了大厅靠后的一片相对宽敞的区域。

“有话不妨直说。”阿尔斐杰洛有点不耐烦。

“那好。你听清楚了，”身旁是乱哄哄的、半醉半醒的守护者。他们手搭着手，围成圈，扭着蛇形的舞步，在空地边唱边跳。尼克勒斯的主人必须屏气凝神地去听，才能勉强分辨他说了什么。“你是不是把我在锡耶纳偷懒的事说出去了啊？”

阿尔斐杰洛看他一眼，否认道，“从未说过。”平淡的语气仿佛一点也不在意从者相信与否。

尼克勒斯锁紧双眉，像是在估摸这人类说谎的可能性。如果他没说，那为何卡塔特的人都知道他俩关系恶劣？尼克勒斯想不出来还能有别的事。

“但是苏洛、卢奎莎都知道。”蓝眼睛端详着主人半晌。尼克勒斯让字句涌出口中，“会是谁在乱嚼舌根呢？”

“不会是苏洛。绝不是他。”阿尔斐杰洛断然说道，又补上一句，“也别信口开河诬蔑卢奎莎。”他压低音量，“既然说到这事，我也正想问你呢。你在前段时间有单独见过什么人吗？”

“你指谁啊？”尼克勒斯叉着腰，粗声道，“我每天见的人多了去了。”

“守护者，或龙术士。”他将句子的重音放在末尾，诱导般地说。

“哦，我要好好想想……”尼克勒斯嘴里咕哝着，痛苦地皱起眉头。焦躁和愤怒在不久后爬上了他的脸，“该死的……是白罗加。”

阿尔斐杰洛的心间突然翻涌起一股轻率而不可遏制的怒气。“尼克勒斯，你给我讲清楚了。”

即使被阿尔斐杰洛哑着声音冰冷地命令道，尼克勒斯此刻也是浑然不觉。“就在那天……开完会，你去人界的那天——你前脚刚走，他后脚就来了。”尼克勒斯暴躁以犬齿咬住下唇，惊恐得连浓浓的鼻音都变了调，愈发尖细起来，“你我不和的谣言难道是白罗加传播的？！”吼完这句，他不禁紧张地环顾四周。大伙还在唱歌跳舞，没人听见。然而尼克勒斯还是不安地感觉到似乎有几道视线在向他们望过来，来自于听觉比人类出色得多的龙族同胞。于是海龙懊悔地一拍脑门，把声音压低到悄悄话程度的耳语，“为什么我没有早点想到他啊。”

主人与从者互相对视，四只眼睛均透着寒意。

虽然这头海龙的脑子并不好使，可有些事，还得望他告知。

“白罗加在山上待了多久？做了些什么？”

“龙王邀他住一晚，但我隐约记得，他并没有入住，似乎有什么急事，提前下山去了。在去‘龙之爪’的路上，他主动搭讪我。”

阿尔斐杰洛神色怏怏，浑身冷颤。原来如此，他心想。这样所有的一切都讲得通了。白罗加的提前离开，费里切的刺杀……看来尼克勒斯是把自己下界后最有可能去的地方，全都透露给了那个男人。

忍不住把一口凉气倒吸进肺，阿尔斐杰洛久久不语。疑窦丛生的暗杀剧，其真相彻底大白。这并不出乎他意料的答案，简直就是醒酒的良药。

身前的男人始终不吭声，看得出来他十分不悦，满腹怒气。尼克勒斯有些发虚，静待了片刻后，苦恼地抓抓自己长长的卷发，悄声问道，“该怎么办？”

阿尔斐杰洛明白他担心的是如何解决谣言的问题。“该回答的，我刚才都已经回答海龙王了。”他冷峻地说道，“让时间见证一切。”

尼克勒斯不知该如何应对，只能勉强地点点头。他听见主人一丝起伏也没有的话声。

“以后说话前先过过脑子。”

扔下这句警告，阿尔斐杰洛就单方面地切断了与从者的沟通，大步离开回到座位。

一双带着火星的赤红色瞳眸，冷冷地注视着在大厅另一侧交头接耳、鬼鬼祟祟地交流着什么的主从，从他们谈话开始，到各自分开，一直全神贯注地看着。

宴会厅处处洋溢着充满激情和欢快的气氛，但是雅麦斯的脸庞却是乌云密集。有他在的地方历来是大众追随的焦点，可惜今晚的主角与他无关，今夜的庆功狂欢宴也不属于他。换了个姿势倚靠身后的柱子，雅麦斯表情里的烦躁尽显无疑。台阶上，六名乐师已开始奏响第九首乐曲。清脆婉转的音乐泠泠淙淙地在闷热的空气里流淌着，让人油然生出怅惘的心绪。不过除了沉醉于艺术中的奏者本人，曲子到底换了几首，好听与否，没有人会去在乎。宾客们不是吃喝就是闹腾，这些人莫非都是傻子、聋子吗？竟欣赏不来如此美妙动听的音乐。雅麦斯饮一口树莓果酒，面目阴郁地将视线飞速朝四周掠过。而唯有这不受大众关注的天籁之音，才能稍稍抚平他心烦意乱的情绪。

在斗酒中败给了泽洛斯的高德李斯和马西斯，醉得不省人事，现在好不容易酒醒了，便结伴来找这位将自身孤立在大厅一隅的火龙族男子，却不想对方全无聊天的心情，三两句话把他俩打发走了。雅麦斯几乎已经是退到了门口的位置，然而周围拥挤的程度仍旧让他非常厌恶。任何可能会撞到他的家伙，都被那猩红得简直要杀人的凶戾眼神给逼走了。

亚尔维斯整晚都在陪丹纳聊天，玩笑话一句接着一句，把她逗得笑个不停。后来，丹纳撇下他去找主人。亚尔维斯没了听众，觉得无聊起来，目光移来移去，不安分地寻觅能给自己带来乐子的对象。

雅麦斯情绪低落的状态，一直到亚尔维斯移步过来为止，才稍微发生改变。

看似毫无目的性地晃过来，亚尔维斯带着和雅麦斯全然相反的悠闲表情，靠到他身边。

“在想什么呐？一个人躲在这儿。”

跳过打招呼的步骤，亚尔维斯也让背脊倚柱。而在这之前，他先轻触了一下对方的胳膊。雅麦斯没有抵触，也没有回应，目光只在他的脸上停留了一秒，却是褪去了凶狠，带上了些柔和。

尽管态度较对待高德李斯和马西斯二人时要和善得多，但是雅麦斯仍然没有开口的欲望。

见他默然不语，亚尔维斯索性凑到他耳边，嘿嘿一笑，“今天多快乐啊。别皱着眉去想烦恼的事啦。”

雅麦斯目光深处流露出几分郁闷。他用左手的拇指和食指的指腹夹着鼻根部，使劲挤按了两下后，视线落在亚尔维斯身上，终于愿意搭理他了。“照此趋势下去，这场闹剧是要持续到午夜啊。”

“别着急，再等一两个小时就会消停的。”亚尔维斯绷紧脸颊，想要表现得严肃点，可是装了两秒就维持不下去了。“如果你想它现在就落幕，也行啊。”他瞅着雅麦斯，露出一个更贴合他本性的微笑，“只要你乐意。”

雅麦斯目视前方，看着享受狂欢宴的人们，没有一个确定的目标，因而眼色迷离。眼神更是因为蒸腾的热气而有些朦胧。犹豫半晌后，他语气沉重地轻问了一句，“这里的事什么时候因为我乐不乐意而有所改变？”

“干嘛突然那么严肃啊，我好不习惯。”亚尔维斯怪叫一声，摆了摆手，“不过啊，我更不习惯你的安静。”他不怀好意地看他一眼，“今天倒是意外得乖巧，一点也没有要闹事的心思。”

雅麦斯叹口气，喝口酒，依旧面对着哄闹不止的人群。“我做了那么多，奋斗至今，所取得的成果却是不值一提。不过暂时保全住自身而已。”苦笑如涨潮的海水漫过他脸颊。这样的庆典每举办一次，他就越发感到自己是在孤军奋战。“没准哪天，好日子就突然到头了。”

“喂，别说得跟有人逼你跳崖似的。”伸出一只手在面无表情的雅麦斯脸前晃了晃，亚尔维斯并不介意他的冷漠，带着通透的表情自顾自地笑道，“其实啊，你是感到寂寞了吧？战斗没你的份。”

眼睛眯成了一条缝，雅麦斯的神色有些迷茫。占据着眼底深处的赤色，犹如动荡的血红之海，不停翻涌着激烈的潮汐。

看着同族男子的脸色变化，亚尔维斯坏坏地噘嘴笑了起来，“你得快些给自己弄个主人。到那时就能随意地上战场耍威风啦。”

“我是不会有那种想法的。”雅麦斯却回答得斩钉截铁，眼神和语气皆冷了一分，“即使烂死在这儿，也好过命运必须与人类分享，不再受自己掌控。”

“别说得那么绝对。”亚尔维斯移开了端详他的视线，也朝人群望去，“和人类相处根本没你想得那么糟。”火红色的目光，准确地在靠前的几桌里找到了那个紫头发的矮子。亚尔维斯摊开双臂，伸了个舒舒服服的懒腰，感叹道，“还挺有意思的。”

“不，亚尔维斯。”毫无预兆地转过头，雅麦斯平视着与自己身高相当的同族男子，语调出奇得冷肃，“你什么都不懂。”

这句断言，语气如冰一般寒冽，气氛在陡然间变冷了。

对于别人的嘲讽，以亚尔维斯的性子，要么一笑置之，要么顶话回去，像现在这般脸色刷白、笑意全无、僵在当场的情况，是非常少见的。

过了好半晌，亚尔维斯才缓过神。“喂……那你倒是告诉我啊。”他让目光对上雅麦斯的侧脸，急切地追问，“你到底在想什么？要你说了我才懂。你不说我永远也不会知道。”

雅麦斯却已经别过脸，不再看他了。

说起来挺不可思议的，虽然二人的血统几乎有着天渊之别，却是从小玩到大的伙伴。火龙族的正统血脉始终都是直系相传，雅麦斯不像布里斯，有诸如许普斯和菲拉斯那样的旁系亲戚陪他玩耍。自幼以性情暴躁著称的雅麦斯，素来都是形单影只，同辈的火龙族人都因为他高不可攀的血统和目中无人的性格，不敢与他走得太近。唯有待人处事方面大大咧咧、随性率直的亚尔维斯愿意亲近他，经常找他玩。

对于天性好斗的火龙族来说，玩通常等同于打架。出身平民的亚尔维斯，家庭在卡塔特算是中等程度。吃亏于血统不如雅麦斯的先天不足，两个人打架，无论龙形人形，亚尔维斯从来就没赢过，战绩是全负。尽管如此，仍然阻止不了他们建立起牢靠的友谊。

亚尔维斯只比雅麦斯大五岁。在出生后的三百多年间，因地位的差别，他们没有获得相识相知的机会，对对方的印象，仅停留在互相知道有那么一个人存在的地步。二人友谊的建立，要从亚尔维斯某次擅闯了雅麦斯的领地说起。

当时，两头幼龙还远未成年。雅麦斯从小独立惯了，早已经和父亲分开居住。抑制不住好奇心的亚尔维斯来到他独居的山洞外，想要一窥传说中新生代的火龙王血脉传人那富裕豪奢的住所究竟华丽到什么样。尽管只是躲在离洞口有段距离的暗处偷偷看着，并未侵入，领地意识甚强的雅麦斯还是被激怒了。张牙舞爪的洞主气势汹汹地冲出来，狠狠地把胆大包天的入侵者痛扁了一顿。鼻青脸肿的亚尔维斯呜咽着逃走了，雅麦斯叉腰大笑，为自己在偷窥者面前树立的威信高兴不已。没想到过了几天，伤势初愈的亚尔维斯竟来到他的洞口大声叫嚣，声称要一雪前耻。雅麦斯嘲笑着不知天高地厚的挑战者，毫无悬念地又把他打跑了。类似的事在后来又发生了多次。尽管亚尔维斯每次的结局都是被揍得哭着跑掉，但他却绝不认输，总是在第一时间把伤养好，便又提着拳再来登门挑战。勇敢顽强的劲儿委实令人叹服。如是几次之后，雅麦斯渐渐敬佩起亚尔维斯百折不挠的毅力，产生了想要了解他的兴趣。时间长了，两人互成好友，情谊日渐深厚。年纪相仿、但是地位和气质截然迥异的两人，能够保持这样的关系长达几百年，周遭的人都甚感讶异。亚尔维斯是雅麦斯独一无二的玩伴，和当之无愧的、最重要的朋友。

年龄慢慢地增长，使好战的脾性亦有所收敛，二人很少打架了。亚尔维斯与派斯捷签订契约、跟他到人界生活以后，他们连见面的机会都越发稀少。曾经的亲密无间早已成过往，彼此间的距离，到底还是不可避免地渐行渐远了吧……就比如现在。

雅麦斯一句话不说，沉默如石。亚尔维斯受不住这份冷遇，竟在内心升起了想要离开他的念头来。这一刻的僵局，或许就是二者逐渐疏远的关系的一种最好的印证吧。

终于，亚尔维斯还是忍住了不辞而别的冲动。他转过头，重新在脸上挂起笑容。不是最常见的浮滑的笑，而是一抹苦笑。对着这个和自己地位悬殊的儿时玩伴，亚尔维斯笑了笑，自顾自地说道，“我是理解不了你的想法。”轻缓的语气由平静转为辛酸，“我越来越看不清你了。”

一双红眸微微一抬，雅麦斯眼神移了移。亚尔维斯略带沉重的话语，使他觉察到自己片刻前说得有些过分了。

“我喝醉了，别听我刚才的胡言乱语。”放缓了声调，雅麦斯如是说，笨拙地表达自己的歉意。

拱起鼻子轻嗅了两下，亚尔维斯没在雅麦斯的身上闻到任何酒气，有的只是他一如往常那般的、散发着阳光|气息的淡淡体味。

“啊啊，骗谁呢。”亚尔维斯歪着头，刻意避开他的目光，胸前立时感到一阵冲击，使他闷叫出来。

原来是雅麦斯用握拳的左手，轻轻敲击了一下他的胸脯，动作如同兄弟间的问候。这是他能想到的最诚恳的道歉方式。

亚尔维斯暗自惊讶，没忍住地朝他瞟去两眼，此时的雅麦斯目光平和，面容宁静，隐隐有一丝惆怅。以往的血戾之气杳无行踪。他以前揍自己的时候可不是这样。

“哎，真受不了你啊。”认输般地叹口气，亚尔维斯把目光重新对上雅麦斯忧愁不安的面容。

明明自己才是受委屈的一方吧，怎么现在看起来，反倒是他更需要安慰。亚尔维斯更是从未想到，雅麦斯有一天竟也会需要别人的慰藉。

于是，亚尔维斯也把手握成拳头，捶捶雅麦斯的胸，希望他能够打起精神来。他看见雅麦斯朝他微笑了一下。

“开心一点！”站直的身体不再贴着长柱，清晰地传达出亚尔维斯的离开之意。临走前，他转身指了指雅麦斯手里的酒杯。“别把杯子捏碎咯。”

雅麦斯目送亚尔维斯穿过人群，往龙术士那桌挪步而去，最终走向了他的主人——也就是那个为前后两场的庆功宴出资赞助的男人身边。看着亚尔维斯远去的背影，雅麦斯强装的笑脸终于维持不住。

被蒙在鼓里有时也是一种幸福。雅麦斯想着。一声叹息，最终化为嘴畔苦涩的一笑。

高台上的奏者仍在吹拉弹奏，专注于艺术，然而他们演绎的乐曲，却越发听不清楚了。

布里斯左边坐着卡缪斯，右边的雅麦斯早已人去座空。俄彼斯走了过来，挑拣雅麦斯的空位坐下。蓝发蓝眼的俄彼斯和布里斯、卡缪斯一样，皆是海龙族人。

裙裾擦着地板扬起的轻微婆娑声越行越近。布里斯和族人聊得太过投入，待他听见时，那人已在他身后站了有一会儿了。布里斯回头仰望，只见一名女性正站在他跟前盯着他瞧。她不是很高，身材轻灵纤细，玲珑有致。她容貌绝丽，笑靥明媚动人，只要看过一眼便会终生难忘。但是她的气质却又清新自然，宛如海的女儿。蓝发飘飘，直抵腰窝，如一泓碧蓝色的海浪，丝滑柔顺。这个拥有如花似月姿容的海龙族女性，视线穿过卡缪斯，穿过俄彼斯，不动一下地凝视着布里斯，目光深情款款而又坚定决绝。上扬的嘴角两边始终有对称的笑涡绽放着，然而布里斯却觉得，她微红的脸颊虽泛着笑意，眼睛却没在笑。“布里斯大人。”她如此唤他，声音仿若是能蛊惑水手的海上女妖。那双蓝如碧水的眸子焕发出美轮美奂的神采，和一丝奇异的晕光。她醉了。

布里斯霍地站起来。二人的身高差距，使视线的角度发生了转换。

“玛纳，”低头凝注着近在咫尺的蓝发女子，布里斯叫出她的名字，轻柔的声音犹如大人哄孩子睡觉时的耳语，“你喝太多酒了。”

“对啊。”玛纳没有否认。她仰起头，视线追随男人的脸，“确实是……喝过头了。”她的胸部起伏如海风抚动过水域留下的波浪，说话时有些微喘，“膳房供应了那么多……我平时没机会享用的酒，我怎么能不开怀畅饮啊？你看，把我都喝糊涂了呢……竟忘记要给族长掌中宝心头肉的您敬一杯啦。”她的心在胸腔里狂跳不休，只有她自己听得见。“现在特来补上，希望不会太晚哦……”

玛纳出身寒门，是个地位卑微的海龙族人，即使在平民阶层里，都属于末流。家境虽然贫寒，但是玛纳的家庭素来以家教严格著称。今日她打扮得非常体面，穿着比发色淡些的蓝色羽毛裙盛装出席晚宴，但她表现出来的与淑女南辕北辙的仪态，却令人不敢恭维。玛纳一脸皮笑肉不笑地瞅着布里斯，连卡缪斯和俄彼斯都注意到她的反常，想把她劝走。但是玛纳完全无视他们，镌刻着某种强烈的欲念的碧蓝色眸底只有海龙王的嫡系后裔一人。“布里斯大人，不知我是否有荣幸与您喝一杯？还是说……您因为我低贱的身份，而要拒绝我呢？”

布里斯没在意她话语中的讥讽，伸手去够桌上的杯子。

玛纳踉跄两步，颤巍巍的身子转了个方向，挡在桌子前，把手中盛满了红葡萄酒的水晶杯往前递。“喝我这杯。”

见她如此坚持，布里斯便面目了然地点点头，去接玛纳的酒杯，抓握到的却是空气。玛纳抽开酒杯，笑盈盈地看着他。在布里斯因满心困惑而想要启齿前，把酒结结实实地泼向他前伸的手。

飞溅的酒液淌满了布里斯的右手，化作一滴滴圆润的红珠，如血水汩汩流泄，沿指缝坠落而下。紫色天鹅绒袍的袖口也被弄湿了。

“玛纳，你这是做什么？”卡缪斯抓住她的袖子，压着声音问她。他有一头及腰的长发，两颊垂落的鬓角和背后的头发一样长。湛蓝色的缝状眼瞳透着微怒的火光。

玛纳完全不把卡缪斯瞧在眼里，用力甩开他的手，几滴残余的酒洒在他身上。

卡缪斯和俄彼斯好担心这头母海龙会得寸进尺，但是玛纳却已经就此满足。“很抱歉……我真是醉得不行了。请允许我告辞？”她冲着布里斯微笑，笑靥如花。

布里斯不紧不慢地抬起检查衣袖的视线，眸光一片平静，刚想说什么，突然，玛纳转过身走开了。

“她还是不肯原谅你啊。”俄彼斯无奈地摇摇头，深蓝的中长发随头部摆动，形状奇特的、末梢分成两节往上翘的眉毛微微皱起。

“要不要去换身衣服？”卡缪斯找了块干毛巾给布里斯递去。

“不要紧。”收回了凝视玛纳蹒跚而去的背影的目光，布里斯应道，“没往我脸上拨，我已经很欣慰了。”

侍者不停斟酒，确保席间没有干涸的杯子。与此同时，撤走空盘，再上新菜。人们早已经酒足饭饱，因此这会儿端上来的就基本都是水果了。生的有葡萄，草莓，龙心果；熟的有烤苹果，烤梨，炖熟后加盐、再撒上胡椒的李子。刚出炉的水果在每个圆桌子上都堆得老高。

大厅的另一头传来跑调的歌声和兴高采烈的叫嚷。守护者们又开始了新一轮的腕力比赛。突然一声污言秽语的叫骂响彻四方，守护者莫伊宁和守护者奎特尔梅为胜负大打出手，周围霎时哗然一片。他们弄翻了四张椅子。被打落在地的餐盘、碟子、酒壶，调羹，和盘子里的水果、糕点四处横飞，鲜红的酒水流满了石英砂地板，钻进镶金边的酒红色地毯的缝里。龙族列席的那几桌见此场景，不禁嫌厌地皱眉摇头，发出嘘声。醉醺醺的守护者们却是异常得亢奋，笑得前仰后合。看好戏的人群将双方围至中间，举着羊腿号叫喝彩，看着二人在地板上翻滚，拳打脚踢地攻击。最后迪特里希抛洒了一杯麦酒，对着扭打成一团的莫伊宁和奎特尔梅当头淋下，才把他们分开。趁着所有人都将注意力投向闹事那一桌的机会，派斯捷撇过头，正大光明地注视着耶莲娜，只见她好像受到了惊吓似的把纤柔的指头轻搭在微张的唇上，忧心忡忡地看着湿淋淋的守护者摇晃着躯体站起来。端坐在主桌的龙王和长老们个个面带愠容，无声地用眼神放出严厉的训斥。侍者赶紧拿着清洁工具，以最快的速度把被弄脏的地面清理干净。收回视线，派斯捷吮一口红酒，又和休利叶勾肩搭背地说笑起来。

狂欢宴已逐渐接近尾声，不过离真正结束恐怕还得等上一段时间。亚尔维斯走了以后，雅麦斯也是渐渐兴起了离开的念头。自己忍耐了整整一晚上不动怒不惹事，早已是仁至义尽，给足了两位龙王面子，他们不应该抓着他提前一时半刻退场的小过错不放，事后找他算账了。雅麦斯深信没人有胆量敢把他拦下。可是布里斯却突然来会他。

海龙王与火龙王的嫡系后裔，堵住了宴会厅大门口的去路。

“怎么，老家伙们要你来查岗了？”雅麦斯主动向布里斯招呼道，“放心好了，我早就答应过你，今晚连碰都不会碰那男人一下。”

“难道我就不能以个人的意愿来找你喝酒了？”布里斯没有把雅麦斯极不友善的口气放在心上，摇头笑叹着，举起手里的红酒。

“省省吧。”

雅麦斯没有回应，布里斯只好自个儿啜一口酒。这头火龙今天情绪不高，只要不是瞎子，谁都能瞧出来。

他们让沉默霸占了一会儿。

雅麦斯突然开了口，“我是不理解，人类到底有什么好的。”他目光带着挑衅看了看布里斯，“你主人离开卡塔特也有段日子了，他没想过要回来看望你，你也没去人界找他，不是吗？你们之间的感情也不过如此。”

雅麦斯的话给了布里斯的心窝一记重击。布里斯沉默了，心海起起伏伏。烛光在他的蓝丝间跳跃，使他的脸一半明亮，一半蒙在了阴影里。

等了很久，雅麦斯都没等到回答。布里斯虽然不还嘴，但是寒烈如朔风般的视线，却从前额碎发的缝隙间迸射了出来。双瞳幽幽泛着蓝光，蓝色筋脉在皮下骚动，愤怒已是到了临界点。

在布里斯的怒容面前，雅麦斯好像示弱一般闭上了嘴。

说实话，他一点也不想和布里斯闹翻。活那么大，他唯一不想与之交手的对象便是布里斯。跟布里斯打架纯属浪费光阴。雅麦斯为人好勇斗狠不假，但他的耐心却很有限。几天几夜都分不出胜负的战斗，雅麦斯自从尝试过两次后，就再也不愿意奉陪第三次了。不过，雅麦斯现在会显露出让步的态度来，也绝不是因为害怕。他是理解了布里斯悲愤交集的视线背后所隐含的深切感情，因此才选择了住口。

布里斯也不想气氛尴尬，半晌后，问，“你不去台上吹笛子助助兴吗？那样的话会觉得时间很快就过去了，好过站在这儿傻等。”

尽管雅麦斯的外表是一副孔武有余、文采不足的斗士形象，实际上他在音律方面倒是略懂一二，颇有几分造诣。说他略懂，是因为他只会、或者说只爱吹笛子。他有一根木雕短笛，但并非随身携带之物。大多在闲来无事、夜阑人静时——尽管卡塔特总是阳光灿烂——他才会吹上几曲。经过“龙之巅”右半山腰的人与龙，有时会听见高低起伏的笛声从雅麦斯的山洞里缓缓传出。

“没带在身边。”雅麦斯说。他只为纾解心中的烦愁而吹笛，从不公开表演。

“你的心也不在这儿。”布里斯指出这点。

“对。”雅麦斯坦言，“要不是你阻拦我，我这会儿早就到家了。”

“那真是对不住了啊。”

“不过呢，”雅麦斯两眉一挑，眼神中透着几分兴味，“我刚才可是看到了很有趣的一幕。”

“每个人总会有一两件麻烦事缠身的，你也不例外不是吗？”

布里斯似有深意地反问了一句。雅麦斯却是不上当，也不给布里斯岔开话题的机会。

“玛纳众目睽睽之下找你的茬、给你难堪也不是一次两次了。刚刚她泼你酒至少有二十个人看到，明天就会传遍整个卡塔特。要我说，你就算不狠狠地教训她，也该略施惩戒一下，叫她认清楚她招惹的是谁。”

“我是没办法对她那么做的。”无可奈何地叹息了一声，布里斯低垂的目光凝注着杯中残酒。眉宇间晕开一层凄怆，却是一瞬即逝。接连两次被雅麦斯戳中心事，布里斯的情绪也渐渐低落了。

雅麦斯仍然喋喋不休，“你的仁厚换来的不是她的知足，只会继续壮大她的胆量。你看着好了。”

布里斯眉梢微动，朝他虚弱地笑笑，脚底轻抬，步子往前移。

“布里斯。”

雅麦斯把他给叫住了。于是他又多待了些时间。

朝前凝望的红眼睛，和回头探去的蓝眼睛，两股视线碰撞在一起。

“早晚有一天，龙族会为人龙共生计划付出代价的吧？”周围的人在笑，在叫，雅麦斯的话声几乎轻不可闻。“等卡塔特不再需要龙术士的时候——”

始终郁结在心底的话，终于蹦离嗓子眼，漏出唇齿。雅麦斯顿觉轻松，可是布里斯却锁起了眉。

“够了。”他厉声警告，努力不让声音过大。

然而雅麦斯可不是会轻易被阻止的人。

“族长连自己的嫡亲后裔都能舍弃，何况是非亲非故的凡人？”惨笑浮现在他唇角，悲痛扭曲了他的声音。“等真的有那么一天到来时，就看看那些被囚禁在契约樊笼里的从者，会是什么下场吧。”

布里斯的眼神游离不定。“够了，雅麦斯，快闭嘴。”他走回来，紧贴着他，与他目光交接，“我叫你不要再说，能听明白吗？”他顿了顿，再次强调道，“这事儿不许跟任何人说起。”

我没有，雅麦斯想，连亚尔维斯我都没告诉。“记得那句话吗？”他咬紧嘴唇。任何与他的竖瞳近距离相对的人，都可以看出他眼神里的悲凉，“‘你和我不比别人特殊在哪’……”他用略带着酸楚的嗓音哑声说。紧握酒杯的那只手，指关节咯吱作响。

布里斯不假思索地抬起空着的左手扣住雅麦斯的肩。“那我再多告诉你几句。”他说，“谁都免不了一死。而死亡能让生命的价值更高。完成守望的职责，等待死亡的馈礼，这是我们的宿命。没有什么可抱怨的。”

不喘一口气地说完，布里斯调转身子，大踏步而去，顷刻间就没入了载歌载舞的人堆。雅麦斯用炽热的眼神注视着他远远离开，两脚杵在原地不动，忘记了不久前要早走的想法。

侍者将裁缝修好的胸针送还给亚撒。亚撒把胸针翻了个面，仔仔细细地再三查看，还用手指轻轻地抚摸钉回原位的珐琅。满意地微笑后，将它重新别在了毛衣上。

殿外的天空依旧亮如白昼。但是宴会至此已进行了数个小时，从黄昏到凌晨。阿尔斐杰洛酩酊的状态恢复得差不多了。总体而言，以吃为主的晚宴多少有些乏味，火龙王质疑的眼神、海龙王有所保留的态度，以及尼克勒斯的愚昧，让他既深感不安，又耿耿于怀，但是除了这些，晚宴还是有其可圈可点之处的。很重要的一点，就是雅麦斯没来找他麻烦。阿尔斐杰洛如今一战成名，功高盖世，那头逆势而行的火龙，日后怕是再也掀不起风浪了吧。

就在阿尔斐杰洛沾沾自喜地在心底窃笑雅麦斯的无能为力时，不知是不是看出首席的状态有所回升，柏伦格忽然手握半杯红酒，站起身来。

“首席大人，在今夜的盛宴即将结束前，您可愿意再同我喝一杯？”柏伦格真金一般的瞳孔闪现着诚虔的笑意。他细软的唇红如桌上烤熟的苹果，肤色却很苍白，好像不管喝多少酒，脸也不会红润。“让我们藉此歌颂您的功德，并祝愿您和卡塔特的未来更灿烂辉煌，您看如何？”

真是个马屁精，让他想起了克莱茵。阿尔斐杰洛经历过被他人的甜言蜜语欺骗，同样的错误他不会再犯第二次。虽然这么想着，阿尔斐杰洛绽出的笑脸却是无懈可击，“这是我的荣幸。也祝愿前辈您能够事事如意。”

二人仰头畅饮，直到透明的杯子再无半点酒滴。阿尔斐杰洛正要坐下，但是另一个人却在这时离开座椅，杯子向他递来，大大出乎他的意料。

“首席。”杰诺特脖子微弯，向他致意。一双浓眉之下，他的眼睛就像两个灰洞，“也让我与你共饮一杯，以感谢你之于我的救命恩情。”他没有用敬语，眼中的眸光却微微泛着钦佩，和一丝难以觉察的感激。

我没听错吧？阿尔斐杰洛暗暗思忖。我竟然听见杰诺特说话了？比起这男人言语间的内容，反倒是第一次听到对方的声音这件事，更让阿尔斐杰洛惊奇。

紫罗兰色的眼眸专注地看着毁容的男子。一粟阳光透过天窗射了进来，刚好映照在他脸上。杰诺特灼伤的右脸布满了麻点和凹坑，肌肤硬如皮革，被阳光照亮后，愈加狰狞可怖。就他吓人的外貌而言，他的声音却异常好听，就像石缝间的水滴坠入清泉时发出的声响。只是在酒精的作用下，略显粗浊了些。

呆愣了几秒，阿尔斐杰洛这才想起自己该作出回应。这丑陋的男人似乎提到了救命之恩，但是阿尔斐杰洛完全不明白他在说什么。

“前辈，这话要从何说起？”

“叫我杰诺特吧。”杰诺特铁灰色的眼眸直直地看着首席。隐约见骨的下巴，一条条红润的裂缝随他口部开合的幅度时松时紧，让人好怕它们会突然断掉。他的脸庞全无表情，仿佛生来就与严肃为伍，和笑容绝缘。“你也许不记得了，但我永世不忘。”他没有多说，“干杯。”

“干杯。”阿尔斐杰洛表面笑得开怀，心里却很没底。在与阿迦述的军队交战时，莫非自己无意间救了他？阿尔斐杰洛没有头绪。他在那场战斗里支援过很多人，不止杰诺特一个。

但他不想追究，欣然接受了杰诺特的心意。水晶杯敲击的清脆声响了起来。

这是他当晚饮下的最后一杯酒。时间早已过了零点，人们都累了。要不是卡塔特的夜晚终年挂着一轮虚假的太阳，此刻一定能看见月亮正爬到天空最高的位置。桌椅渐渐空荡，群众陆续散去了。狂野的庆功宴就此结束，美好的时光也随之烟消云散，在每个人的梦里延续。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没战斗都能写那么多，我是有多啰嗦_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 龙术士那一桌的座位顺序是：休利叶、派斯捷、柯罗岑、柏伦格、阿尔斐杰洛、杰诺特、波德第兹、麦克辛、耶莲娜、亚撒（围成一个圈）
> 
> ↑↑到底为什么我会研究这个￣△￣！！


	59. 阿尔斐杰洛（40）

LXXX

 

天灰蒙蒙的，气温低得可怕。

抬眼望着眼前被冰雪覆盖的山谷，耶莲娜感到有些冷。岩石盖着厚厚的冰层，一直蔓延至河岸，使逶迤的河水失去了流动的自由，冻结为笨重的乳白色冰床。六角冰晶常年不歇地从清澄的高空飘散而下，洒满大地，积成淹没至小腿肚的厚雪。剔骨的寒风抽打在身上，吹起她摇曳至腰间的秀发。暖暖的奶油色长发结满了冰莹的霜花，将她恬静淡雅的容姿点妆得有些清冷。

“这是哪儿啊？”茫无边际的白色铺成在视野里，望不到尽头，印刻在耶莲娜雪青色的眼底。这地方，她并不认得。跨入到龙术士行列的五年间，她多次经由阿尔卑斯山去往龙族的栖息地，觐见龙王，可每次走的路都不尽相同。

“找不到路，那就用飞的嘛。”

如琴音般悦耳，又带着几分妖媚和多情的女声，笑着回应了踌躇不前的耶莲娜。就在她的身后，站着一个高挑的人影。

身姿窈窕的女性，绝色的容貌令人惊艳。两弯柳叶眉奔放地往上挑，纤薄的唇角挂着一抹柔媚的笑靥。撩眼抬眉之间，媚态万千。绯红的卷发长及大腿，仿佛流动的火纹，昭显着生命的蓬勃。

头发，眼睛，衣饰皆为红色的丹纳，是这幅美丽的冬日绝景中唯一鲜艳的颜色。漫天的落雪在她的身前身后洋洋洒洒地飞舞，却丝毫掩盖不了她热情似火的气质。

昨晚的宴会结束后，除首席以外的九个龙术士都回到了作为临时招待所的别墅，度过他们近来在卡塔特的最后一晚。

耶莲娜昨夜没怎么喝酒，因此她才能早早地起床洗漱，为下山做准备。当她坐在梳妆镜子前梳头的时候，那些醉得无以复加的男人们，恐怕还歪倒在床上呼呼大睡吧。在火龙族从者的陪同下，耶莲娜走完彩虹桥尽头，平静地纵身跳下。七彩的桥梁，蔚蓝的天空，红热的太阳，全都不见了踪影。强烈的闪光袭向她的视网膜，顿时一片茫茫白色。衡量不出长短、肉眼完全难辨，只能用魔力去感应的一条空间隧道，正在下方等待着她。

犹如是置身于一个失却了时间概念的奇幻空间里。总觉得流逝的时间似乎漫长得超过了一万年，又遽速短促得连一秒钟都没有。穿梭长长的空间隧道，两道倩影降落在了阿尔卑斯山的某处。

眼前是一片苍茫的景象。远处，晶白之瀑凝结于巉岩；身边，纵舞的雪花飞旋着降落。放眼望去，四周都是银装素裹的群山，没有葱茏的植被覆盖，光秃秃的岩石峭壁间，有的只是无穷无尽的霜雪。

茫茫雪峰之上，气候干燥严酷，衣着单薄的耶莲娜蜷缩着肩膀，赶紧把神杖隐去，十指交叉在一起贴近嘴边，时而呵两口气，时而揉搓几下，用来取暖。但随后，她就不觉得有多么冷了。火龙族的体温普遍比人类的正常值高——通常触及时才有感觉；而当他们一旦处于极寒的环境，体内的龙息便会自发地蒸腾起来，持续地朝外释放出热量用以御寒。丹纳的近身带来的温热气息，驱散了耶莲娜的寒意。

连接人界的隧道，出入口每天都在变，这是为了防范敌人所采取的安全措施。龙王的结界，将悬浮在近万米高空的卡塔特山脉群遮掩在重重的迷雾里。结界具备着障眼法的功能，等于是将卡塔特消抹了存在，还可抵抗空间魔法。要想上去，没有捷径可走，只能飞。然而卡塔特山脉令人惊悚的高度，就连龙术士都难以攀登，唯有依靠龙族的从者，方能直接从空中飞上山。极具欺骗性的空间隧道和龙王结界一样，严格地确保卡塔特平安无虞。因为那狭长的通道，一次只允许个位数的人通行。即使被敌人摸清了具体的方位也不要紧。龙族只需把伏兵安排在彩虹桥，等待着自投罗网的敌人前来受死，居高临下地将他们各个击破，就可以了。

抬起的脚踩进皑皑一地的积雪里，耶莲娜顿了一下脚步，再次环视四周。对这片山区并不熟悉的她，眼下要想离开，最快的办法便是搭乘丹纳。

“稍微坚持一下哦，等飞过这一带的雪山就不冷了。”

丹纳远远走开，双眸闪起红光，只待变身为龙形的本体，驮起主人，将她送至归处。可是耶莲娜却忽然停留在原地，止步不前。

回身向她望去的丹纳，一双美目迷惑不解。“主人，不走吗？”

心底涌动着纷杂的思绪，耶莲娜尽力不表现出来，一反常态地把脸板着，柔美的面容一片肃穆。但是她心里面的纠葛，丹纳在看见她这副与平常大相径庭的面貌时，就已经猜出了七八分。

“啊拉，在想那个男人的事？”

微微一惊，雪青色的眸子缓慢抬起，凝视着走回身旁的从者的笑脸，耶莲娜眼神一沉，轻声叹了口气。自己的心事向来瞒不住丹纳，没有必要再遮遮掩掩了。

“……又亏欠了他一次。”

音调轻如旋舞着而下的雪花。耶莲娜垂下眼，望着被白雪盖住的裙角，目光一片晦暗。

想起派斯捷曾在比萨的战斗里救她于危难之中，自己却找不到回报他的方式，耶莲娜就觉得非常焦虑。此生亏欠那个男人太多太多，自己已快要承受不住，无论如何都必须报答他。可是，该怎么做呢？这几天她反反复复地思考这个问题。想到最后，终于得出答案。“也许……只能用命来偿还了。”

轻喃出这句话的主人落寞的样子，几乎要掉下眼泪。见此情景，丹纳显得有点慌张了。

垂眉叹息的耶莲娜，忽而感到一股热气扑面而来。稍稍把下巴扬起，正对上一双红宝石般的尖瞳。丹纳已经近在眼前，手指轻抚着她颊边柔如奶油的发丝。

“我的傻主人啊，”丹纳轻叹一声，目光一片温柔，“他要的可不是你的命。”

“我又何尝不知道？”耶莲娜看看从者的眼神黯淡了几分，眸中蓄满哀伤，“可是，可是……像我这样的女人……”

想再次把头垂下，却是不能。有一股力量在阻止她。耶莲娜惊愕地发现，抬起她下巴的，是丹纳透着热度的指头。

拇指轻轻搭着主人优美的下颌，丹纳的红瞳流露出鼓励的神采，微微附在她耳边，银铃般的声线低沉下来，“不许妄自菲薄哦。”

微扬起头，耶莲娜凝视着高过自己的从者满是关怀的眼神，好似重拾了生存的勇气般，坚强地点了点头，随后又摇摇头，表示自己没事了。

丹纳这才放心地把手移开。“不过那个男人，也太没礼貌了。”收起了带着安慰性质的笑容，丹纳脸色一正，“总是在大家都在的时候，公开对您的觊觎之心，丝毫不顾及您的感受，被人讨厌也是必然。不要说您了，连我都受不了他。那种招摇过市的男人呐——最差劲了！”

丹纳语速之快，说话之唐突，好似冰封的瀑布刹那间恢复了它的本来功能，猛烈地沿着危崖绝壁冲涌而下。

微动的雪青色的明眸不解地朝她望过来，疑惑侵袭了耶莲娜清丽的脸庞，定格成一个惊诧的表情。对于丹纳突然间竹筒倒豆子般地坦白她看不惯派斯捷的原因，耶莲娜感到很奇怪。

“被最不喜欢的对象救的感觉很不好受吧？”丹纳仍在孜孜不倦地表明她厌恶派斯捷的态度，“不过那种不知好歹的男人啊，主人完全不必去在意他哦。”

耶莲娜面色一怔，沉默了。低下的目光落在雪堆上，眼神闪烁，不知道在想什么。犹疑了许久，终于还是说了出来，“其实，他也没你说得那么不堪吧。”

这么说了一句后，耶莲娜不觉为自己的想法感到好笑。是这样吗？她不确定。耳旁除了呼号的风声之外还有咯咯的笑声。耶莲娜心下狐疑，抬眼望向身前——

美丽的人形母火龙正拨动着她娇艳的大波浪卷长发瞅着自己。眉眼弯弯，一双绯红的美眸波光流转，唇边挑起的笑靥妩媚又愉悦。

“丹纳你……故意讹我的吗？”终于意识到从者是在说反话试探自己，耶莲娜稍有些不满地咬着下唇，蹙起细眉，想生气却又狠不下心肠，结果只能任尴尬的表情僵硬地留在脸上。

“你们两个啊，究竟要保持这种怪异的状态到什么时候？”丹纳说着，嘴角浮现出一个含义微妙的浅笑。

“不关我的事！”耶莲娜神情一凝，竟是脱口而出，音量从微微的惊叫到逐渐有气无力。“我早已将我的决定告知于他，是他自己不肯放手，自作自受，偏要……”话至一半，突兀地停顿住了，没有再说下去。

听完主人的话，丹纳的表情变了变，绯色的睫毛剧烈地眨动了一下，仿佛是红蝶翩飞的羽翼。睁大的双眼不可思议地盯着主人，满脸都是讶异。

耶莲娜不知第几次地低下了头，仓皇地避开她的视线。微染红晕的双颊，正在为自己适才推卸责任的说辞感到羞愧。想到那个男人为自己做过的一切，耶莲娜的心痛得近乎麻木，快要丧失站立的力量。

“也罢，”颓废地一声叹息，丹纳难得神态迷离，“彼此都是龙术士，有的是无尽的时间慢慢耗。故事总有结尾，问题也早晚会有解决的那一日。”顿了片刻，她侧过头，深深地凝注着主人的眼眸，灿烂的笑容在这一刻回归了。丹纳红眸闪动的光芒，恰似炫丽的烟花在空中绽放，“无论结局是悲是喜，我都会用这双眼睛，好好看着。”

“……”反复琢磨着丹纳的这番话，耶莲娜默默发神，沉浸在深深浅浅的思绪海洋里。直到一阵卷来的风，将几缕长发吹得飘扬起来。

抬手拢着乱舞的发丝，雪青色眼眸微微眯起往上看。在耶莲娜仰视的空中，有一双尖细的竖瞳正以充满了疼爱的眼神俯视着她。腾飞于天的火龙，其身躯庞大得遮蔽住了太阳，在地面投下一片深暗的巨影。与之相比显得太过娇小的耶莲娜的身体，完全被收纳在了那片龙形轮廓的阴影里。

掩去满面疲惫，陡然消失于原地的耶莲娜，脚尖在下一秒触及赤鳞。龙尾搅动空气，丹纳翱翔的身影，好似一条悬于浅蓝灰色天幕的红线，在雪蜂的上空灼灼闪耀。

向着极空呼啸而去的龙影，站在地上看，已小得看不真切了。因此，她们根本不会注意到，在千里以下的雪地上，有两个人驻足而立，朝滑过天际的红线投去远望。

无论锥心刺骨的冷风吹在身上，还是寒意透人的冰雪打湿满头乱发，屹立于雪地里的派斯捷始终纹丝不动。他的唇角含着一抹缱绻的笑意，望眼欲穿地仰视着那抹早已经消失在天边的红影，曾经停留过的空间。

不久前，静静地立在那里的倩影，是将他空虚的生命点亮的一束光。曼妙纤弱的身姿，乳白微黄的发丝，秀丽典雅的容貌，仿佛是与这片娴静美好的雪景融为一色。

只有在她不曾回首过的地方，遥遥地望着她，派斯捷才感觉，他是被她接纳的。不必担心自己轻佻的眼神带给她的伤害，不必担心会被那双逃移不定的雪眸排斥。随性地放纵着自己热烈而又深情眷眷的目光，流连于那道令他陶醉沉迷的芳影，派斯捷默默地在耶莲娜的背后凝注着她，享受这一刻的自由和宁静。

然而，即使用上了他最极限的远视魔法，她的身影还是不可避免地离开了自己。温柔又热切的眼神归于黯淡，微扬的嘴角挑起一个意义含糊的苦笑，派斯捷兀自轻喃，“下一次见面，又不知道是什么时候了。”

身后有脚步声在向他靠近。两腿扎进厚实又松软的积雪里，咯吱咯吱地响着，隐隐带了一丝溪水涓涓流动的清脆声。周围脚下的雪，居然开始消融了。

那是亚尔维斯。雄火龙体内龙息蒸腾时扩散的热量比雌火龙更旺。

炽烈的气息越来越近，带着温热的暖意，抚过肌肤，仿佛能融化世间最顽固的坚冰，却解不了派斯捷心头的寒冷。

站在派斯捷身旁的亚尔维斯歪着脑袋，看了看那张他并不熟悉的侧脸。主人此刻被寂寞拓印着的脸庞，宛如一尊老旧的石像，带着往常不会有的忧伤和哀愁。利用身高的优势，将派斯捷罕见的愁容收入眼底，亚尔维斯放弃了捉弄他的兴味，瘪着嘴，不知该说什么才好。

僵立在原地很久，派斯捷终于有了反应。看一眼戴在右手腕处、休利叶几天前赠送给他的表，时间刚过九点。紫发覆满冰霜的男人叹了口气。

出席宴会对派斯捷来说是家常便饭，与酒打交道更是习以为常，他早就练就了千杯不倒的海量。虽然没醉，不过派斯捷原来的计划，是打算至少睡到中午再走的。但是，在猜到一直有早起习惯的耶莲娜可能上午就会动身后，抱着再见她一面的想法，派斯捷克制住想要睡懒觉的欲望，当朝阳透出微明的曦色时，就起床把一切都准备妥当，静候她出门。为了掩蔽行迹，派斯捷使出了龙术士的独有秘技“魔力抑制”，拼命压制自己的魔力到近似于零的状态，并用瞭望的远视术确保自己和耶莲娜的距离。这样仍不放心，派斯捷还将亚尔维斯收进后颈的魔法阵，以免丹纳嗅到他的气味。任何想上前跟派斯捷问好的守护者，都被他勒令对方闭嘴的凶恶眼神给瞪得缩了回去。连做任务时都不曾如此卖力的跟踪狂，就这样鬼鬼祟祟地紧随在耶莲娜的身后下山了。

连结着彩虹桥与阿尔卑斯山的隧道，将派斯捷送到了与耶莲娜隔开一座山的地方。距离不远不近，不会跟丢也不会被发现。派斯捷没在意擅自闯出魔法阵的亚尔维斯，远远地望着似乎在和丹纳倾诉心肠的耶莲娜，那抹在白雪的海洋里静静绽放着的冰清玉洁的身影，直到丹纳变身，把她带走。

又叹一口气，派斯捷面向高空的眼神，逐渐迷惘了起来。双肩也是颓然下垂。

“你说我是不是特别贱啊。”他气阻声涩地说着。浅蓝色的眼眸对准的不是身旁的听众，依旧出神地望着天，“明知道会是这样的结果，却总是忍不住地屁颠屁颠跑来，只为见她一面。”

“嗯，是挺贱的。”亚尔维斯没有犹豫，大大方方地坦言道。

派斯捷愣了一下，终于朝亚尔维斯看去。脖子扭向一边的艰难度，如同生锈了的机械装置，“我恨你……”话说完，又僵硬地扭回去了。

主人的反常让亚尔维斯一时有些缓不过神，差点不知道该怎样和他交流。但是看着他颓废而郁郁寡欢的样子，又忽然觉得自己必须说些什么。亚尔维斯挪了两步，走到派斯捷身前，让他不得不正视自己。对视着派斯捷的眼神，隐约含着一丝宽慰的意味。

“我是不太懂感情的事啦。高深莫测，又玄乎玄乎的。”亚尔维斯俯视着身前的矮子，“尤其是你们人类的感情。”

压根没想到亚尔维斯竟会在这时给予自己安慰，而不是借机挖苦，派斯捷怔了一下，不由自主地笑出声来。

“也对噢，”以最不喜欢的角度，派斯捷抬头仰视高大的从者。可能正是亚尔维斯投下的这道视线，让派斯捷心底燃尽到枯竭的死灰，重新窜起了一丝微弱的火苗。他丝毫称不上俊俏的脸上，浮现出一个略带着嘲笑和同情的表情，声音也跟着明朗起来，“龙族尽是一群性冷淡。看你们幻化成人形时个个身板伟岸肌肉精壮，真是白白浪费了这项才能。没有爱情的滋润活到这把岁数，亚尔维斯，也是辛苦你啦。”

“混蛋……”尽管亚尔维斯看似很不高兴地咬起了牙，但是轻骂的口气却透着如释重负的感觉。派斯捷恢复了常态，他很欣慰。他还是更习惯面对能和他嬉皮笑脸斗嘴的主人。

不过派斯捷此刻的心情好转，只是类似于将死之人临终前的回光返照。

亚尔维斯的耳畔传来积雪被踩踏的吱吱声。前一刻仍僵直地伫立在侧的男人，穿过了他的身边，幽远的眼神，毫不斜视地遥望着无目标的远方。派斯捷径直朝着盖满白雪的崎岖山路，慢慢地走去。

“喂，去哪啊？”亚尔维斯下意识伸出的手在半空中虚晃了下，什么都没抓到。

“回家啊。”派斯捷拉高声调答复了一声，依旧款款前行，没有回头和停止的意向。

“没搞错吧，你打算徒步走回去？”

“就当是散散心。”

矮个子的主人走掉了。亚尔维斯目送他离去的身影越来越矮，越来越小。由于雪积得很深，每踏出一步，小脚都会陷进去一大半。把腿从及膝的雪里抽出来有些困难，派斯捷的身子随着艰辛的步履左右轻晃，远远望去，仿佛是一只来自北欧神话里的矮人。

派斯捷沿披霜戴银的山路不疾不徐地走着，一转眼就离开了几百米。其坚决而执着的背影，却始终没有在公火龙的视野里消失。

四排拖在雪里的长长脚印，如犁地的农具留下的深沟。亚尔维斯快步跟上前，保持距离跟在派斯捷身后，陪着他，共赴这场无言的旅程。

 

LXXXI

 

走回坐落于主峰“龙之巅”左半山腰的首席居所的路上，阿尔斐杰洛还能直起挺拔而高傲的脊背，保证坚实而稳重的步子不摇晃，在大庭广众之下，时时维持符合一个英雄人物的威仪。比起一些喝得烂醉如泥的守护者，他的神志还是很清醒的。但是当关上的房门隔离了外部的世界，舒适奢华的家居映入眼帘后，疯狂了一夜的疲劳感瞬间席卷了阿尔斐杰洛全身。参加一场以应酬和做戏为主的盛宴，简直比带队打仗还要累。

于是他拉上窗帘，在床边摆放遮挡阳光的屏风，调整好角度，爬上床盖好被子，昏沉沉地睡去了。

一夜无梦的睡眠太过舒坦。当守护者为他送来清淡的早餐时，只见睡得正香的首席把全身都包在被子里轻声打鼾，唯有凌乱的红发露在外面，勉强能辨认身份。眼皮睁开时，已近晌午。阿尔斐杰洛看见了整齐地搁置在餐桌上的杯碗瓢盘，却因宿醉醒来的头疼而胃口全无，只喝了牛奶。从书架里取出一本书，阿尔斐杰洛正准备坐到沙发上，安静地阅读一会儿，驱散头昏脑涨的不适。这时候，轻缓的敲门声响了起来。送午饭的守护者已经候在了外面。

午饭是一盘豌豆，一大块白面包，两个鸡蛋，一碗莴笋汤，和一杯蜂蜜水，由艾德里安负责送进来。菜式简单清爽，想必膳房也意识到昨晚吃了太多油腻食物的首席需要换换口味。可是阿尔斐杰洛仍被酒醒后的宿醉感所困，整个头部都胀痛难耐，实在没有食欲。一碟碟碰都没碰过的菜肴便被遗弃在桌子上慢慢变冷，直到一小时后，进来收盘子的艾德里安将它们一并拿走为止。

艾德里安一言一行间都对他恭顺至极，甚至有些拘谨。阿尔斐杰洛看得出来，他很尊敬他，但是更怕他。一个念头就这样偷偷地发芽萌生在阿尔斐杰洛心田。当艾德里安双手拿着沉重的银质托盘走向大门时，耳边响起了首席那仿佛金属互相摩擦的冰冷询问声。

“今天的晚饭是谁送？”

“奎特尔梅。”

恭敬的守护者报上了一个不是阿尔斐杰洛希望听到的名字。于是他要求道，“换克莱茵。”

每日伺候首席三餐的守护者名单，历来都是由魔导团九长老之一、同时兼任膳房主管的瑟兰崔斯制定的，即便是首席也无权过问。因此，在听到阿尔斐杰洛的要求后，艾德里安的眼睛迅速睁大了。从他变化的神情里，阿尔斐杰洛读出了窘迫。他忽然忆起了许多艾德里安和克莱茵混迹在一起的画面——至于迪特里希，那个说话做事从不绕弯子的大个子，阿尔斐杰洛思前想后，已将他的嫌疑排除在外。目前能确定的是，克莱茵肯定是白罗加的爪牙，那么艾德里安会不会也是呢？

不过，阿尔斐杰洛并不在意自己草率的要求有可能打草惊蛇，他只是目不斜视地观察对方的表情。

艾德里安勉强挤出一个笑容，深恐若是不从，便会遭殃。阿尔斐杰洛的凝视，让他很是不安，心里凉飕飕的。眼前对自己发号施令的男人，再也不是当年那个空有首席之名却无首席之实、因寸功未建而容易受人轻视的小子了。如果说，锡耶纳的任务，他是初露头角，那么比萨一役圆满落幕后的现在，他早已是声名大噪。守护者们争相歌颂他的功绩，传唱于卡塔特的每一座山每一片海，龙族纷纷对他另眼相看，昔日质疑过、羞辱过他的人，全部都闭嘴不言，甚至连趾高气昂惯了的门德松提斯等八位保守派的长老，如今见了他都要礼让三分，为当初抨击过他而自感惭愧。得罪一个如日中天的首席是何下场，艾德里安可不想体验，再迟钝愚笨的人，也必定懂得衡量其中的得失，趋利避害。乔贞是个厚道人，有着与世无争的处世态度，和循规蹈矩的行事风格，在近两百年担任首席的漫长岁月里，随遇而安地过着散澹苦闷的生活。艾德里安知道，在卡塔特要是有谁惹怒了乔贞，他或许会皱皱眉，警告你闭嘴，当他转过身走开后，事情也就结束了。但是，倘若换作阿尔斐杰洛……艾德里安可不太确定。尽管阿尔斐杰洛总是在人前展露真诚的笑容以礼待人，可是他骨子里的那股强过任何人的胜负心和企图心，任谁都能深深地感受到。克莱茵就时常告诫艾德里安，和阿尔斐杰洛这类人只可做点头之交，不能掏心掏肺。

“我明白了，首席大人，”艾德里安尽量让话讲得连贯，“我会将您的请求告诉长老。”他在首席满意的微笑中鞠躬告退了。

艾德里安走后，阿尔斐杰洛找了本书，坐在沙发上阅读。很快他就发现自己根本看不进去，于是移步来到屋外，背贴门廊的柱子坐下来，目视日晷仪指针变化的角度，心算时间。瑟兰崔斯拒绝人员调动的可能性，根本没在他思虑的范围。他忘不了的，是那把匕首，来自于白罗加精心为他挑选的刺客——刺杀未遂最后咬舌自尽的费里切。

前段时间诸事缠身，有一根神杖要制作，有一场硬仗要绸缪，阿尔斐杰洛根本无暇他顾。现在，他终于能够腾出手调查，或者说证实——触发这一暗杀事件的导火线了。

费里切的暗杀，是一道潜伏在比萨之战胜利的光环下的阴影。躲在幕后指使的白罗加，不仅筹划了这场阴谋，更气人的是，居然在出征前夕的关键时刻，大肆地散布阿尔斐杰洛主从失和的谣言，离间他与尼克勒斯的关系，萌发了龙王的猜忌。得胜归来后，踌躇满志的阿尔斐杰洛，还没享受几天功劳和威名被群众传颂于山间带给他的满足感，愉悦的心情就因面临了新的威胁而低沉下来。心里面像是有一把火在烧，阿尔斐杰洛不安地来回挪动，好像坐着的地方不是平整的石阶，而是一片会蜇人的荆棘丛，有芒刺扎进了肉里。那个男人……纵使自己礼数周全地对待他，他的害人之心反倒日甚一日。费里切的匕首即是白罗加的战帖。面对强敌，该怎样应对呢？身为龙术士里的元老级人物，白罗加在卡塔特耳目众多，自身实力也不俗，绝非等闲之辈。但，我会杀了你，拔掉这根刺。阿尔斐杰洛看着斜对面花圃里的一株铃兰暗暗发誓，等到了那一天，我不会给你留全尸的。

克莱茵在送晚餐的时间准时到达，双手端着又大又圆、盖着盖子的银质餐盘。一头黑绿色的短发比装饰露台的天竺葵的叶子要深些，眼珠的颜色呈现为茶金，犹如庭院里赋予植物生命和营养的泥土。五官圆润饱满，脸型方中带圆，有着丰腴的肉质，仿佛一件人面雕塑被磨去了棱角。他披在守护者银色铠甲背后的披风洁白犹如初降的雪，腰间佩一柄铁冶炼的长剑，由铸剑技术精湛的龙族的工匠锻造而成，颜色与铠甲一样是银色，连剑鞘都是银光闪闪，似乎受过魔法的加持。剑的把手部分是一个银球。

麻利地将食物一份份摆上，沉眼看着桌面的茶金色眸子至始至终都闪现着虔诚的柔光。克莱茵丝毫没有表现出任何对自己忽然接到传讯的惊奇或不满。他还是一如往常那样口齿伶俐，善于应变，同时又谨言慎行，牙床里蹦出来的全都是恭维阿尔斐杰洛的漂亮话。而阿尔斐杰洛的心思也不在香气四溢的佳肴美馔，带着审视的紫罗兰色眼眸的注意力，完全集中于克莱茵始终不离唇畔的笑容。

“您觉得昨天的狂欢宴怎样，首席大人？”仿佛对阿尔斐杰洛良久的凝视毫无察觉，克莱茵态度随和地笑问道。

“吵闹，无聊，必须不停喝酒。”阿尔斐杰洛微微一笑，直言不讳地回答，期间依旧看着克莱茵，目光近乎贪恋地黏在他脸上。

他的谛视并没有给克莱茵带来任何负担。“您有享受其中吗？”问这句话时，克莱茵已经摆完了最后一道菜。

“接近真相的过程吗？有。”

首席的回答与问题风马牛不相及。克莱茵仍旧笑不露齿，笔直地侍立在桌旁。谈话插入了一段耐人寻味的空白。

阿尔斐杰洛阻止了空白的延续，“有什么你想说的，或者需要让我知道的吗？”

“恕我实在想不出来，大人。”克莱茵神色自若，毫无异状，非常镇静地回答道，“不过，只怕在没等到我的答复前，您也不会同意我就此告退的，对吧。否则传我过来便失去意义了。既然如此，我能否讨要些提示？”

“可以啊。”必须承认，阿尔斐杰洛事先并没有料到，面对自己的质询，克莱茵竟能有如此临危不乱的气魄，对于自身犯下的过错，竟也能如此心安理得。不过这样也好。阿尔斐杰洛不打算再继续装腔作势，“你一直都在给白罗加办事，对不对？”也不再拐弯抹角，“你从我这儿听来不利于他的言论，转告给他，促使他对我起了杀心。”

太直接了，阿尔斐杰洛心想。不过没关系，因为稍过片刻后，他什么都不会记得。

“首席大人，您何出此言？”茶金色的瞳孔放大了，将克莱茵的震惊表露无疑，“我完全不明白您在说什么。”

“还真是个没创意的回答。”首席慵懒地歪着身子靠向椅背，对他笑笑，“事实恰好相反，我想没有人比你更明白。”

那一瞬间，仿佛血管突然在利刃下断裂，就在阿尔斐杰洛说出这句话的瞬间。

克莱茵知道，决定生死的时刻到了。

阿尔斐杰洛依然直盯着他，但那谛视的眼神，给人的感觉明显不一样了。仿佛一个无限深的紫色涡旋，能将目光触及到它的一切，包括人的神志，意识，全部贪婪地吸入其中。克莱茵完全避不开那双眼睛。

颤抖的左手无意识地搭在了腰间的铁剑上，紧扣的指头包覆着剑柄的圆球，像是溺水之人抓住了一根救命稻草。如今克莱茵的精神，就像一根拉开到最大限度的弓弦，随时都会崩溃。在他战栗不止的指间，银色的圆球正闪闪发光。

对于克莱茵疑似反抗的举止，阿尔斐杰洛却是哼声冷笑。他是要拔剑砍我，落实他暗相勾结白罗加谋害首席的罪名吗？还是假借虚张声势的劲头，准备夺路而逃，寻求他者的庇护？不管哪种，阿尔斐杰洛都不会让他如愿。

那注视还在继续，危险又神秘，深邃如大海。紫色的汪洋翻卷着诡谲多变的浪涛，变幻出怪兽的血盆大口，将克莱茵吞没。克莱茵不受自己控制的视线，在一股莫可名状的力量的干预下，被迫定格在了与紫罗兰色眼瞳视线相交的轨道上。无论心底阻止的声音怎样嘶喊，都移不开半分。

阿尔斐杰洛的求证也在继续。“回答我，你和白罗加的关系。”他的身子在不经意间往前倾，“你们暗通款曲了多久？他想除掉我想了多久？我和他一前一后错过的那天，你向他传达了什么？他暗杀我的计划，你又知道多少？”

一长串的诘问后，阿尔斐杰洛往后靠去，继续凝视着克莱茵。目光虽然沉郁，却透露出稳操胜券的把握。支着下颌的那只手，似有黑光在流转。

连续提问对阿尔斐杰洛没有难度，以他修炼得超凡脱俗的黑魔法水准，被魅惑的对象会如数家珍般地道出他企图掩藏的秘密。

眼前的那双紫眸散发出来的奇妙引力，强迫性地让克莱茵与之对视。克莱茵无法回避，只能直愣愣地盯着它，并且不受控制地开始了回答。

“我敬爱每一位龙术士大人，”克莱茵立刻说，“全心全意地爱着他们。”说得没有一丝犹豫，“所有的龙术士在我心目中都是惩奸除恶的大英雄，为世界的和平，作出了不朽的贡献。我崇拜这样的英雄。对战功赫赫的白罗加大人，我自然也是大为倾慕，极力膜拜，就如我敬仰任何一位龙术士。”克莱茵的语速快得吓人，但是语调却异常生硬，就像一件不会骗人的机器，失去了往日说话时的节奏，变得没有高低起伏，“白罗加大人和大部分的守护者都建有深厚的交情，这是众所周知的事。白罗加大人一直忌妒您的才能，嫉恨您夺走了他自认为归属于他的首席宝座，这同样尽人皆知。而我万万没有想到，他竟会对您下手。如果白罗加大人当真做了什么对不起您的事，那我自当为他的一时糊涂而扼腕叹息。”话至此处，他坚定地举起右手，握成拳状，放在心脏的位置，“我以我的生命发誓，我绝没有参与白罗加大人的计划，作出任何背叛首席大人您的事情来。请您无论如何也要相信我。”

洋洋洒洒的一番话结束了，被控制的机器也终于静默下来。克莱茵缓缓放下起誓的右手，同时尽量掩饰握着剑柄的左手的颤抖。他的神情有着强作的镇定，眼神里的畏怯却无法掩藏，几乎是求饶般地看着首席，犹如等待审判的罪人。眼前，那无止境的注视仍没有消退。

就算先前的情况停留在可信度极高的猜测阶段，但是当这席话过去后，一切都不同了。

座位上的红发男子，嘴角别扭地撇了一下，视线扫遍克莱茵全身。这个完全刨除了游刃有余，只剩下惊愕和猜疑的眼神，证明阿尔斐杰洛丧失了对局势掌控的信心。几乎是以能把人穿透的眼神，不敢相信地侧目。

我猜错了？不是克莱茵告的密？与白罗加共谋的另有他人？！

还是说……白罗加连克莱茵也不放过，用处理费里切的方式篡改了他的记忆？

亦或者说……整个刺杀事件——包括白罗加是主谋的推断，都只是自己一厢情愿的臆测？实则另有隐情？！

阿尔斐杰洛长久地盯视着克莱茵，不说话，那杀意刻骨的目光，仿佛是要把他的皮一片片扒下来。黑魔法的魔力依然在释放。

就在克莱茵因为忍受不了这目光施加的压力而快要弯腿跪倒时，阿尔斐杰洛突然疲惫地沉下了眼。

“忘记这番交谈。”一秒后，他再次对上笼罩着惧意的茶金色眼睛，“记住，你今晚只是给我送了饭，其他什么都没发生。”

在看见克莱茵动作僵硬地点了点头，确保他遗忘了他不该记住的事情后，阿尔斐杰洛挥挥手，示意他离开。静静轮转在手背上的黑色三角魔法阵，黯淡了最后的一丝光晕。

被凝视的压力渐渐解除，可是呼吸却反而急促起来。耳边吹拂的风声，树叶摇摆摩擦的稀疏声，鸟儿歌唱的鸣叫声，铠甲的靴子踏着台阶的响声，快步疾走在铺满落叶的山路上的琐碎声，全部都听不见。只有越来越激烈的喘息声在颅骨间回荡着，愈发清晰可辨。求生的意志，和化险为夷后连自己都无法置信的喜悦，支持着腿脚机械性地迈动。眼前的视线忽明忽暗，多数时间是黑暗的，忽然一阵白光将黑色剥离，显露出真实的景致——

此刻的克莱茵，离开首席的居所已经有数里之遥。他发现自己不停地在山上绕，不知不觉拐进了一个葱葱茏茏的树林，距离通往其他龙山的大道所在的方位早已不知偏离了多远。

无数巴掌状的树叶在他头顶飘荡。叶片缝隙间透过的点点阳光，跳跃在他的脸上，将他淌满了整张面颊的汗珠照得一片花白。

“哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”

无人踏足的隐蔽处，克莱茵放肆地任喉咙发出了嘶嘶的笑声。他抖着手摸索腰间，把佩在腰带上的守护者光剑解下，用热诚到极致的目光注视着剑柄上的圆球。光滑的银球反射阳光，一时之间仿若星辰降落。克莱茵双手捧着光剑的柄，紧贴在唇边，虔诚地吻了下去，仿佛它是自己倾注了此生全部情感的至爱。

成功了！

他好想高声尖叫，让整个卡塔特都听到，但他不能这么做。

他好想告诉他们——他成功地骗过了那个男人！那个机智过人、精细入微的男人！告诉他们，他抵抗了世间最厉害最伟大的龙术士的催眠术！

克莱茵弓着身子，不停地亲吻他的剑柄，难以自制地一边癫狂又沙哑地笑着，一边淌下激动的泪水。

感谢火龙王！感谢海龙王！

他胜利了！

 


	60. 阿尔斐杰洛（41）

LXXXII

 

浩瀚无垠的沙海里，一阵阵干燥闷热的风卷动着吹起。风与沙的搏斗，遮蔽了碧蓝明净的晴空，将大地的原貌拆扯得面目全非。激涌四起的沙尘狂澜，忽而高吼怒咆，忽而喘息哀号，给广袤的荒漠印下一道道流畅的痕迹。无数层荡开的沙纹，仿佛是波花旋卷过后的海滩一般，布满了层层叠叠的褶子，如梦似幻，变化多端，一如沙漠里既漫不经心又狂躁不安的风。

前仆的风才刚刚沉寂少顷，后继的风又开始由缓至疾地吹来拂去，轻描淡写地就将前一刻沙土的留痕抚平难寻，重新堆叠起新的纹路。火红的太阳遥挂在万里无云的天际，倚恃着它令人酷热难耐的高温，贪婪地夺取这片土地的勃勃生机。火热的阳光洒在一条条蜿蜒的弧形沙纹上，反射出刺眼的金色光芒。又一阵强风骤起，浩浩渺渺的黄沙蔓延得遮天蔽野。翻卷的浮尘给沙漠换上了新衣，骆驼的蹄印和行人的脚印统统不复存在。狂野的风一刻也不愿停歇，迫使着大漠的波纹不断变换形状和踪迹，搅动起来的沙砾更是无孔不入，携迅雷不及掩耳之势，一窝蜂地钻进了某扇正正方方的窗子里。

“……又来了！”

狂风裹挟着千万颗沙粒肆意涌了进来，不过须臾功夫，就在地上积起了薄薄的一层沙尘。欧蕾丝塔赶忙快步走到窗边，伸手去拽帘子。可是轻如鸿毛的纱帘在风的鼓动下，就像一匹失控的野马般胡乱飞舞，根本无法阻挡风沙的入侵。双手拉扯着上下翻卷的帘布的欧蕾丝塔，只能干巴巴地站在原地，等这阵风停下。湖水般清澈碧蓝的眼睛，带着嫌恶远眺窗外的景致。

双目所及的范围内，是由万里黄沙构成的恢宏画卷。平展的沙漠一直铺到天与地接头的远方，如镜面般光滑平坦，彰显着大漠的无疆。金色的沙粒映照着淬蓝的碧空，无情的烈日喷吐出火焰般的高温，炙烤着色彩单一的大地。地平线上流动着的海市蜃楼，在热气的氲氤下时隐时现。视线所能目测到的尽头，一座座金字塔轮廓的沙丘凸起于地面，环绕着高大雄伟的神庙。遥远的古老建筑物都渐渐隐没在扬起漫漫黄沙的风浪里。

绵延起伏的沙漠就像大海中的波浪，壮阔无比。但是在欧蕾丝塔看来，眼前的一切只不过是令人备受磨难的荒地。寸草不生的沙漠干旱贫瘠，时刻沐浴着烈日的酷热，滚烫的空气简直能把人蒸熟。随处可见的动物白骨半埋在沙子里，另一半曝晒在毒辣的艳阳下，描绘出一幅生命绝迹的画面。狂作的剧风频繁四起，将千百层的沙浪拂拭得面目一新。强风把沙土卷离地表，打着转在半空飞跑，一股一股地怒号着呼向欧蕾丝塔白净的脸庞，顷刻间天昏地暗，热浪灼人。

不由得紧闭双目，欧蕾丝塔一手仍拉着窗帘，一手遮挡住嘴鼻，躲避沙尘的侵袭。肆虐的旋风经过烈阳的烘烤，蒸腾起滚滚的热涛，吹打在脸上时，几乎使她难以呼吸。耐着性子等待狂风呼啸而过、渐渐静默下来以后，欧蕾丝塔小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，把纱帘放平整。其实这样做也只是无用功，风沙依然能够畅通无阻地入侵室内，怪只怪这栋房屋虽有窗户和窗帘，却无阻隔风沙的玻璃。所谓的窗子，不过只是沙漠里的建筑物用来通气和照明的口子，没有掩上石块的部位。事实上，这阴沉的屋子本来连窗帘都没有，是欧蕾丝塔后来嚷着要装上去的。

书写着焦躁和烦闷的蓝眸，透过轻薄的纱帘朝北方的海岸望去。只有在眺望波光潋滟的海面时，欧蕾丝塔糟糕透顶的心情才会稍稍好转。

离岸边不远的近海，有几艘零散漂泊的渔船。安摩尔军团里的两名传令官山铎和葛烈果，坐在最近的一艘船里，正顶着火辣辣的太阳捕捉用来当晚饭下锅的鱼。不过，族人辛劳捕鱼的身影全然不在欧蕾丝塔的眼里，她只是思慕地望着那片碧波粼粼的大海，仿佛一眼就能望见海的另一端。

地中海的彼岸，是她来的地方。欧蕾丝塔可以看见瑰丽的教堂、壮美的塔楼和巍峨的城堡高高耸立，由各色大理石砌成，并配有五光十色的玻璃；可以看见高品质的布料裁剪而成的礼服裹在一具具丰满的身躯上，衣着华美的贵妇人，尽情地在互相不屑的眼神中竞相斗艳。欧蕾丝塔不禁有些想要斥责自己，为什么在拥有时没有好好地珍惜那段逝去的时光——再瞧瞧如今的自己，居住着低矮简陋的石屋子，穿着极具当地特色的破烂衣裳，在时不时呼哮的风沙中苟延残喘。

沙漠地带的方砖石瓦砌成的房屋普遍修得不高，在骄阳映照里形成一坨坨黑色的翦影。黄沙堆成的街道和石块垒成的石屋比邻而居，矮小的灌木丛修剪而成的绿化带穿插其中，给单调乏味的沙漠点缀了一抹不一样的色彩。视线往东，一块苍翠的绿洲呈现在视野的最远方，犹如镶嵌在沙漠边缘的绿宝石。与死气沉沉的此处相反，那里一派生机盎然，有滋养万物的尼罗河沿途经过，河两岸坐落着该地最发达的几座城市。但是这一切都与欧蕾丝塔毫无关联。自己和诸多同胞被陷在了似乎永远走不出去的荒漠里，她不得不接受现实。

旋身回到石床边的凳子坐下，欧蕾丝塔拿起自制的针笔，继续刚才被打断的工作。石床上并列躺着三个躶体的黑发少女，外貌和欧蕾丝塔别无二致。她们是依照制作者为原型造出的人偶。其中两个已经完成，如睡美人般静静地闭目仰躺着；另一个睁着蓝蓝的眼睛，面无表情地看向天花板。现在只需要给未完工的那只人偶纹上鱼尾眼线，就算大功告成了。然而，经过先前那一阵风沙的肆虐，原本洁净的人偶，身体每一寸的肌肤都被蒙上了一层灰。

“讨厌死了！”欧蕾丝塔恨透了这片沙漠。

把抹布放进装水的木桶里沾湿，欧蕾丝塔开始清洁她的备用人偶。沙漠恶劣的环境之一便是水源稀缺，好在这里靠海很近，取水并不困难，但还是得省着点用。对她来说，取来的海水不仅要清洗身体，还要当作日常必需的饮用品拿来解渴。脆弱娇气的人类或许受不了苦涩难咽的海水，比人类强韧得多的达斯机械兽人族则完全没有这方面的顾忌。咸涩的海水也好，还是人类的美酒佳酿，喝在嘴里都味同蜡油。对阿迦述治下的族人而言，不习惯也得习惯。

动作温柔得仿佛陈列在面前的是一件件价值连|城的稀世珍品。仔仔细细地擦拭完三个人偶，使她们恢复干净如初的面貌后，欧蕾丝塔用她特制的针笔，给未完成的人偶刺上鱼尾纹样的眼线。认真描画的黑发少女脸畔怜爱的神情，好似慈母给爱子缝补衣裳，和昨晚大发雷霆的模样完全判若两人。

深陷大漠已经半年有余，而在这之前，族人迁徙的脚印还曾踏足过多个地方。尽管所到之处换了又换，欧蕾丝塔还是能在脑海里清晰地拼凑出过往的光景：刹耶的四个将军带领着三倍于己的军队，和他们在罗腾堡上空决战。她不记得有多少族人丧命，但是身边和自己一同在母星长大的同伴一个个黑血淋漓地惨死的景象，她绝不会忘记。奈哲、沙桀等人龌龊的笑脸浮现在眼前，欧蕾丝塔愤怒的触手划过那一张张面容可憎的脸，却没能伤及他们的性命分毫。族人们殊死拼搏，奋力反抗，使敌人折损了一些兵力，也造就了己方异常惨重的损耗。一双双失去了光彩的独眼不甘心地睁着，看着自己的身躯碎裂成即使缝合起来也挽回不了生命的残片，最终于天际泯灭。

惨烈的内战进行到最后，欧蕾丝塔、阿茨翠德和安摩尔以及军团里依旧坚|挺着的兵士们，凭借着保卫阿迦述王的坚定信念，杀出一条血路掩护王撤退。敌军的四位将领没有下令追击，眼睁睁地看着他们狼狈逃离，似乎这样的战绩已足够让刹耶满意，好回去交差了。

在那之后，他们开始了流亡的岁月。从罗腾堡到西欧的布列塔尼半岛，再到加龙平原，接着到南欧的伊比利亚半岛，后来又渡海抵达北非。王带领着幸存的族人四处流浪，漂泊无依，寻觅合适的定居之所。每每踏足一个地方，跟随的族人就越发稀少。往往定居不到一个月，还未扎稳脚跟，就会遭遇敌人的来袭。刹耶的追兵总是紧迫在后。内奸不除，永无宁日。

逃亡后的三年时间里，直至迁徙到埃及以前，他们与纠缠不清的刹耶军队共计交手了十一次。刹耶本人始终未曾现身，他派出的将军倒是换了一拨又一拨。文坎普达耳，沙桀，奈哲，卜朗彭，米竺勒夫，霏什……轮番上阵，唯独刹耶最为宠信的近臣华伦达因和变节者南没有露面。刹耶的将军们没有与恢复元气的阿迦述硬碰硬的勇气，采取了游击的战术，突袭完就撤。他们用“陛下”的称谓消遣阿迦述，屠戮他的部众。近三年间频频骚扰，战果斐然。两军最近的一次交锋是在七个月前，而后阿迦述率军离开伊比利亚半岛的南端，继续亡命奔逃。这一次干脆漂洋过海，逃到了以前从不曾涉足的非洲大陆。敌人紧追不舍的脚步，终于被甩在了海峡的对面。猫捉老鼠的游戏，看来刹耶是玩腻了。

为躲避敌军的侵扰，几番迁徙的阿迦述阵营最终隐居在了北非的海岸，小心谨慎地蛰伏起来。

统治这里的是从曾经盛极一时的阿拉伯帝国分裂出来的一个伊斯兰教逊尼派王朝——阿尤布王朝。现任的统治者是王朝的开辟者萨拉丁的弟弟萨夫丁。

初来乍到的第二周，这群以人形伪装的异族就被萨夫丁苏丹巡逻边境的弓骑兵包围了起来。作为头目被带到苏丹面前的阿迦述，声称自己是被法王腓力二世流放的贵族，携包括家眷及卫队在内的六百号人跨海来到此地，寻求强大势力的庇护。六百人……是的，三年间屡遭刹耶军队侵袭的阿迦述军队，如今只剩下这些人了。

萨夫丁苏丹乐于接待被法王驱逐的菲利普·德洛卡伯爵及其家眷随从，允许他们在王朝的偏远地带建立自己的定居部落。会做出这个决定绝非头脑一热。事实上，看似强大的阿尤布王朝可谓是华而不实，徒有其表，内忧外患不断。曾几何时，幅员辽阔、国力雄厚的阿拉伯帝国在历经了几世纪的黄金时期以后，逐渐江河日下。激烈的人民起义和教派矛盾彻底耗费了原有的强盛国力，各地行省的总督先后脱离帝国的控制，宣布独立。这些人手握重兵，拥有大片的土地和税收权。封疆大吏的纷纷独立，促使一个个地方军事武装政权如雨后春笋般蜂拥而出，前后创建了大大小小几十个王朝。如今，阿迦述依附的阿尤布王朝深受各方威胁，内有萨拉丁后裔支系的虎视眈眈——尽管萨夫丁在哥哥死后打败了他自相残杀的儿子们，却仍然担心诸位侄子的势力某日会突然复辟；外有极端恐怖的阿萨辛派时不时的刺杀——盘踞在波斯西部山区的刺客组织，在神秘的山中老人的统率下从事各种暗杀哈里发、苏丹及伊斯兰教逊尼派政界达官贵人的活动。除此之外，还有与十字军国家之间旷日持久的纷争。在如此盘根错杂的局势下，萨夫丁苏丹自然希望能与敌人的敌人结为朋友。欧蕾丝塔明白萨夫丁打的什么算盘。通过今日的这份收留之情，笼络手握一支军队的落难伯爵。等他日西方的十字军重振旗鼓再次侵犯王朝的疆域时，萨夫丁知道被法王驱逐出境的德洛卡伯爵不会忘记过去雪中送炭的朋友，定会助他一臂之力，抵挡曾参与过一次十字军东征、极有可能再度挂帅出征的法王。

尽管已经在开罗以西的这片沿海区域定居了半年多，然而时至今日，欧蕾丝塔依然适应不了这炎热干燥的沙漠，尤其讨厌动不动就卷土重来的沙尘暴。无论她怎么悉心防范，见缝就钻的沙粒仍然如无孔不入的虱子般掺进她的头发丝，紧贴她的肌肤，黏着她衣服布料的每一个细缝。她每天要洗头沐浴三次，方能涤尽粘人的沙子。然而第二天，它们又会如约而来。这股有心无力的挫败感，使她回忆起了被刹耶的部队穷追猛打的那段屈辱的岁月。昨夜，欧蕾丝塔越想越气，急怒攻心之下，将人偶全都撕成了碎片。事后，她为自己一时冲动的行为懊悔不已，于是很快便着手于重制的工作。欧蕾丝塔今天一整日都足不出户，忙着制造自己重要至极的替命人偶。就这短短的一会儿，她祈祷着，就这一小会儿，希望屋外的风沙不要再来打扰自己。

这时，门上响起了一阵轻敲。欧蕾丝塔看向紧闭的房门，能感受到对方的雷压。“进来。”她提高声音说。

风沙没有来，到访的是魁尔斯。“欧蕾丝塔将军。”魁尔斯低头行礼。恰逢欧蕾丝塔缝制完毕，人偶自动闭合了睁着的眼睛。

“什么事？”

“王有要事召集各位将军相商，请您过去。阿茨翠德将军和安摩尔将军已经先行一步了。”

欧蕾丝塔蓝色的眼瞳里闪现着惊奇。以往，阿迦述王传召他的将军们，历来是以隔空传音的方式直接对他们的大脑发布命令。派其他人通报的情况着实罕见。王这么做的目的是？

“我知道了，马上就去。”欧蕾丝塔说道，眼神带着关切意味地上下打量，“你的眼睛怎么样了，还疼不疼？”

魁尔斯瘦长的麻子脸没有一丝变化，但那双黑如永夜的死鱼眼如今却是炭灰色的。无机质的灰眼睛，让人不禁联想起已故的梵克。

魁尔斯微微低头，“已无大碍。多谢您的关心。”

“视物什么的也逐步正常了吧？”

“这自然是没有问题的。不过……”向来无表情的麻子脸，此刻在嘴际扬起了细微的笑意，魁尔斯耸耸他宽厚的肩，“视野太过宽广，画面太过清晰，我倒是有些不习惯。就好像一个失明多年的人突然间拥有了鹰的视力。很多场景，我并不想看到，却还是不受我所控地闯入我的眼中。”

“也许你还未完全掌握其中的窍门。”欧蕾丝塔似懂非懂地说道，眼神忽然流露出惋惜的成分，“雷压似乎减弱了一大截呢。”

魁尔斯正色道，“这是必须支付的代价。”

“是啊，成为‘王之眼’的代价……”

梵克被卡塔特的首席杀死后，选拔新一任的“眼”便成了迫在眉睫的事。刹耶的追兵紧紧相逼，组织需要一个眼睛锐利的人负责监视工作，防范敌人的袭击。忠诚心和胆识无人能及的安摩尔曾提出愿意担任“王之眼”，但是要得到窥伺远方空间的神眼，必须改造眼球，代价是牺牲一部分的自身雷压，扭曲眼球内部的空间。所以历代的“王之眼”，实力普遍不会出彩。安摩尔是迭让死后阿迦述仅存的三员大将之一，倘若他为获得神眼的力量自损雷压，其实力必将大打折扣。梵克原属于先锋级别的实力在接受眼部改造的手术后跌落至传令官一档，由此可见，到时候安摩尔的实力必定会远低于其他同水平的将军。这个结果是阿迦述不愿见到的。没有合适的人选，再加上那段时间被紧追不舍的刹耶军逼得太紧，重选“王之眼”的计划便暂时搁置了下来。

解决这一难题的关键，是魁尔斯的自告奋勇。雷压底蕴深厚的魁尔斯，其基础能力直逼将军，原本很有希望在开辟出特殊的技能后，成为填补迭让空缺的第四位将军。阿迦述在罗腾堡之战后，曾多次召集他的将军们商议培养新人才的事宜，阿茨翠德也多次举荐自己的这位能干的下属。谁都不会想到，极可能荣获将军之位的魁尔斯竟会在这时挺身而出，不惜折损自己修炼多年的雷压，为组织解决“王之眼”后继无人的忧患。阿迦述深受感动，当众表彰了魁尔斯的深明大义，批准了他的请愿。

魁尔斯在一年前接受了手术，担任起新一代的“眼”，至此他便不再隶属于阿茨翠德的麾下，而是作为阿迦述的贴身近侍，听从王的调令。若非魁尔斯提前洞悉到刹耶部队的动向，阿迦述的族人恐怕还要多被他们洗劫一两回。没有使颠沛流离的族人进一步被敌人削弱，魁尔斯可算是立下了汗马功劳。

凝视着魁尔斯改造后的灰色双眼，感受着他现如今退化至在传令官等级里也属于二流的低微雷压，欧蕾丝塔的胸中充满了愤怒。都怪卡塔特的首席，让他们痛失梵克。欧蕾丝塔对那个叫阿尔斐杰洛的男人的恨意，绝不比对刹耶少。

王召集爱将议事，恐怕也是为了改变近几年接连受挫的颓势吧。事不宜迟，在魁尔斯的陪同下，欧蕾丝塔出门了。等回来后，再将三个人偶放置到大箱子里，藏进石床底下数月前挖好的地窖。

沿途所见的景象都是风格相仿的破烂建筑物，毫无美感的石块堆积起来的垃圾山，充满了令她神经不愉快的感觉。欧蕾丝塔完全没有任何兴趣去欣赏或了解当地的风俗民情。她只想把眼睛看到的一切全都拆毁。

德洛卡伯爵的定居部落是一个由闲散分布着的百来个石屋组成的小村落。其中以阿迦述的石屋修得最高，有两层楼，离欧蕾丝塔的住处并不远，步行仅三四分钟的路程，却意味着她必须在这段时间暴露在歇斯底里的沙暴中。情非得已之下，欧蕾丝塔出门前戴上了一条包裹住整个脑袋的白纱头巾，将自己打扮成一个标准的穆|斯|林妇女，只露出眼睛，抵挡狂躁的风沙。

王的居所就在眼前。依然是岩石堆成的矮房子，破陋得完全衬不上屋主的身份，相较于自己住的地方，唯一的不同便是面积更宽敞些，楼稍微高些。一阵风从海上刮过，锐利如刀锋，充满海洋的气息，但依然携带了不少沙尘。沙子渗进宽大的衣袖，化作一粒粒蠕虫，贴着肌肤爬行。好痒啊，欧蕾丝塔夹紧交叉抱着的胳膊，穿过软软的沙土道路，来到入口的石阶。魁尔斯为她打开厚重的石门。

阿迦述的客厅是一个方形房间，没有任何装饰品。墙壁由厚重的石头垒起来，留了四个通风的洞，时有风沙穿洞而入。客厅仅有一张座椅，此时无人使用。欧蕾丝塔和魁尔斯进来前，阿迦述正在眺望窗外的景色。

解开头巾，甩了甩粘着细沙的秀发，露出鼻子和嘴巴呼吸新鲜空气，欧蕾丝塔朝阿迦述的方向弯腰行礼。阿茨翠德和安摩尔早已等候在那，望着迟来的同伴，不过欧蕾丝塔的视线，却完全被站在窗边的阿迦述吸引住了。

阿迦述和其他人一样，入乡随俗地穿着一件从头颈遮到脚面、能有效防晒防尘防风的宽大长衫，布料是质朴的粗麻，颜色是吸热性较差的白色。他没有戴头巾或尖顶帽，没有束发，令人吃惊的是，他同样没有穿鞋。罔顾部将们不解的眼神，阿迦述赤脚站立着，与地面相触的脚趾已经沾满污垢。

“人都到齐了吧。”二人一进来，阿迦述就回过头。他的脸上有着不怒自威的深沉。魁尔斯站到他身边，就如当年的梵克还健在的时候。“你们都是值得我信赖的老部将，早在流落至这颗星球前就追随我。”王的口气初听之下不带丝毫感情，欧蕾丝塔却觉得他又平又缓的语调尽显疲惫。“有些话就无需避讳了。”

细究之下不难发现，敌人安插的内奸决不止“斑”一个。三年前，与刹耶军在罗滕堡打了一仗后，阿迦述和他的部下们便知道了。因此，但凡召开重大的会议，确保出席人员的忠诚度和可靠性就变得尤为重要。此刻在场的三位将军和新晋的监视者，都是阿迦述绝对信得过的人，不必担心消息会走漏。

“是要把该死的奸细抓出来吗？王，请恕我直言，您早该作此决断了。”揣测阿迦述极有可能是为这事召集诸人，阿茨翠德愤恨地低吼道，“刹耶那个狗东西，耍起卑鄙的手段来还真是不计代价，不嫌麻烦啊。”他嘶吼出这个名字，好似舌尖涂上了毒|药。“内奸的存在，使得刹耶的军队总能提前一步掌握我方的行踪，屡次三番地偷袭我们。这口鸟气如何咽得下去？等把这吃里扒外的渣滓揪出来后，一定要处以鱼鳞之刑！”

阿茨翠德怨气冲冲地说完后，阿迦述除了垂眉深思，全无其他反应。于是安摩尔说道，“查出内奸确实已到了刻不容缓的地步。刹耶的步步紧逼迫使我们跋山涉水远渡重洋。不过照理说，在未重创我军到彻底一蹶不振的处境前，他们应该一直追下去才是。然而最近半年，敌人的攻势一再收敛，不知是何缘故。”

“这多亏了魁尔斯。”阿茨翠德扭头看向昔日的部下，“否则损失还会继续扩大。”

“我只是做了分内之事。”新任的王之眼谨慎地回答，“只可惜七个月前在伊比利亚半岛的战斗，若能第一时间预见到，族人就能免遭一次横祸了。”魁尔斯惭愧地低下头，“我要是做不到更眼明心细，该如何辅佐王呢？”

“你的眼睛还处在适应期，”阿茨翠德说道，“以前梵克手术后花了整整两年，才学会如何屏蔽多余的信息，提高侦测的效率，并与我们分享他窥见的情报。你能做到目前这地步已经很不错了。”逝去的名字让阿茨翠德心生怒气，“啊，梵克……”他悻悻地压低嗓音，吼了一声，“诅咒、诅咒那个天杀的男人！”

阿尔斐杰洛在千余名达斯机械兽人族的注视之下，挑衅般地杀死了梵克。此事虽已过去三年，可依然伤得阿茨翠德很痛。不过，要追究起这股屈辱的感觉，恐怕不只局限于此刻捶胸顿足的三位将军。受刺激最深的当属对梵克保护不周、致使他惨死在自己面前的阿迦述。许多个辗转不眠的夜里，阿迦述都会因想起那一幕而痛心疾首。梵克支离破碎的躯体，对比阿尔斐杰洛洋洋得意的笑容，这样的画面一遍又一遍地闪回在他的脑海里，难以忘怀。

“王，您有像当年识破‘斑’的伪装者那样，觉察到我军有什么雷压异常者吗？”恭敬地面对着安静寡言的阿迦述王，安摩尔敦促道。

阿迦述皱眉思索，不作回答。他的缄默代表了答案是否定，安摩尔便不再追问。

沉默的王在五秒钟后说话了。“缉查内奸这事有待商榷。今日召你们前来，是想谈谈别的。”

众人面露讶色，等他继续，但是他忽然止住了话声，又一次沉默了。在疑惑不已的湖蓝、紫黑、浅绿和炭灰的视线里，阿迦述赤着脚移到窗边，看着外面。午后的阳光斜射进来，将他拉长的影子拖曳在石地上。他伫立沉思，心事繁重，过分严峻的侧面凸显出雕刻般的轮廓，深蓝色的眼眸望着浪花朵朵的大海、明明近在咫尺，却又遥不可及的彼岸。没人知道在他平静的侧脸下，究竟隐藏着怎样凶猛激烈的思绪。

“定居部落建成的那天，苏丹曾派人过来视察，让我统计并上报最终定居的人数。”阿迦述回忆着，“他的探子们总是装作和颜悦色的客人不定期地拜访，三岁稚童都知晓他的意图。但这些我并不在意，我心中牵挂的另有他事。”缓缓道来的声音低沉无比，如屋外喘息呻|吟的风，“就是从那天开始，我养成了一个习惯。每天我都会默数一遍住在这儿的族人有多少，每次都希望数字能涨一个，再涨一个。昨天我又数了数，还是608人，与当时的数据完全一致。”将话音停顿于此，阿迦述扫视着他的部下，“你们跟了我那么些年，可曾还记得最初掉进时空裂隙、被抛弃在这颗星球时，我手握多少兵马？”

安摩尔、阿茨翠德和魁尔斯都有所顾虑，不敢随意回答。欧蕾丝塔看看左右，轻声嘀咕了一句，“一万二？”

“对！”这声认同和“啪啪啪”的拍手声一同响起。“欧蕾丝塔，你记性不错！”阿迦述转向她，洪亮地称赞道，嗓音一反之前的低沉和沙哑。“一万二。是的，是这个数字。”他有些自言自语，“滞留在母星的族人不算，这还不是我最鼎盛时期的兵力。”不明意义的苦笑浮上了阿迦述此刻略显激奋的脸，他的声音消沉下来，愈显低落颓废，“然而……”

将军中间有人跨前一步。似乎洞察到阿迦述王不稳的情绪和接下来的话题导向，安摩尔有些不安地凝视着他。

“将原本雄厚的兵力挥霍到608，”阿迦述大喝一声，张开的双臂伸向虚空，好似在责问苍天。“一个人究竟得有多昏聩无能，才会将基业败落至此啊！”

“请您千万不要总揽责任。天灾不可抗拒，何况还有人祸。这一切都是因为刹耶他——”

从没有人在这双欠缺感情的葡萄石色的眼睛里，看到如此浓墨重彩的惊讶。安摩尔恳切的话语，后半段还卡在喉咙里，就听见扑通一声，他的王居然——下跪了？

完全没想到事情会这样。不仅安摩尔怔住，其余三人也都呆怔在那。“王！”他们齐声惊呼。

双膝下跪的阿迦述，白袍沾满了污浊的灰尘。从不曾屈服于敌人的王者，高傲的头颅低垂着。一头青丝顺着脸颊两侧如瀑布般倾盖下来，垂落于撑在地上的双臂，将脸庞深掩在浓重的阴影里。无人得见阿迦述此时的神情。能看到的，只是跪地谢罪的阿迦述坚决地扬起一只手，阻止他们的叫声。

“在重大的决策上接连犯错，使无数将士为此折命，连累了你们跟着我吃苦受罪，身为领袖的我难辞其咎。”

“王，您先起来说话……”阿茨翠德手足无措地央求道。

“不要那样叫我。”阿迦述打断了他，依旧俯身跪在那里，依然深深地低着头。埋在阴影之中的脸颊始终面朝地板，成为光线照不到的死角，“现在的我和你们一样。不——我谁也不是，我只是一个普普通通的达斯机械兽人族。”

像阿迦述这样的男人说出这种话，大概是其他人无论如何也不敢想象的。三将军和魁尔斯大惊失色，呆呆地愣在原地，一时间竟然完全调动不起语言的功能。

屋外狂风怒吼，又是一阵昏天黑地。飘扬的沙土大部分与石屋的外墙猛烈撞击，灰飞烟灭，受眷顾的一些得以从窗户窜入室内一游，在地面留下它们曾经存在过的印迹。

这一刻，在阿茨翠德等人的心里，恐怕都盘旋着这样的想法：王屈膝在地，作为臣下岂可置若罔闻。见阿迦述不肯起身的态度甚坚，众人便一个个双膝着地，陪他长跪不起。阿迦述对此却浑不在意，海蓝色眼睛始终看着前倾的身体投在地上的暗影。

“从流落到这个世界的第一秒起，我从来都没有停止思考我族的未来。”阿迦述空茫的声音穿透隆隆的风声，直抵他人的心灵，“每一次的决策都是从我族的长远利益出发，冷静而透彻地分析局势，权衡利弊，下决定时绝不夹带私情。”不知谁影响谁更多一些，人的悲鸣混合着风的哭号，使双方都更显苍凉和凄楚。“在将自我冰封进入漫长的休眠期以前，前后约有四千名族人因无法适应这颗陌生的星球，成为被环境淘汰的牺牲品。数百万年后，完成进化的我们破冰而出，渡海北上，飞越过一块炎热、荒芜的大陆，最终在东罗马帝国的西部建立起第一个根据地。”阿迦述以伤感的口吻回顾着种族变迁的辛酸史。“628年初夏的某日，龙族的大军突然出现在伯罗奔尼撒半岛上空，来势凶猛，直逼我的领地，‘灭龙之战’的序曲由此拉开。尽管我以举国之力抗击敌人的一千头龙，但我还是小看了龙族的骁勇。近两千名同胞与我们诀别，血洒地中海。这一仗引起了其他王的警觉。龙族的杀伐之心日盛一日，已经危及到了所有流落到此世的达斯机械兽人族的存亡。刹耶虽然为人阴险狡诈，心狠手辣，但我却不能否认他巧舌如簧，颇具谋略。在刹耶的里外周旋下，诸王同气连枝，促成了反抗卡塔特的大联盟。704年的第二次‘灭龙之战’，整整十日的鏖战，我族取得辉煌的战绩，重创了不可一世的龙族，当年之仇算是报了。可是我永远不会忘记，打着结盟旗号的刹耶暗地里施展的那些伎俩。”

“我等也绝不会忘记。”双膝触地、陪王一起跪着的安摩尔，抵着膝盖的两手握成了拳。

阿迦述仿若根本没听见他的话，自管自地说下去，“刹耶恩威并施——不，应该说是威逼利诱地怂恿我和库拉蒂德的军队打头阵，自己的部队则躲在后方，用尽各种手段降低他的兵力损失。那次战役后统计的死亡数目，我军竟高达三千，在诸王中间名列第一。从那时起，我就看穿了刹耶不仅要消灭龙族，更是妄图兼并其余达斯机械兽人族的势力、一家独大继而统治世界的野心。事实上，他的本质我又怎会不知道？成天把达斯机械兽人族的整体利益挂在嘴边，实则笑里藏刀，心口不一！”积灰的地面出现了几条清晰的粗短直线。阿迦述收拢扣在地上的十指，捏了一把沙尘握于掌心。微沉的目光，始终注视着自己的手。细细的沙子里，隐隐可见血迹。地面亦有淡淡的血痕。“可是凭心而论，当时便脱离诸王联盟，独力与龙族抗衡无疑是不明智的愚行。我只能继续在刹耶虚伪的笑脸下忍气吞声。848年的第三次‘灭龙之战’，诸王最后的合作，我族最后的辉煌时光。胜利来得太过轻巧，险些就能查获龙族的老巢。此后再未见过这样的壮盛阵容。战争结束后，我毫不犹豫地脱离了刹耶创建的同盟，发誓再也不做他的附庸受他摆布。从此之后我与刹耶交恶，走向决裂。刹耶以我毁约为由，借机攻打我们，但是在库拉蒂德的调解下，他也只好暂敛锋芒。正逢卡塔特日渐式微，诸王的纷争尚未浮出水面，算是度过了一段难得安生的岁月。”

同盟解除后，达斯机械兽人族之间便是一盘散沙，不成气候。阿迦述和刹耶更是矛盾激化，同族操戈的惨剧屡见不鲜。三次“灭龙之战”铺垫的优势，顷刻间化为虚有。虽有库拉蒂德在中间调停，然而敌我间此消彼长的实力对比，依然在缓慢地发生变动。垂死挣扎的卡塔特龙族，在达斯机械兽人族忙着内斗的一个多世纪时间里，一面坚持不懈地抗争敌人，一面潜心研究扭转乾坤的人龙共生计划，终于，栽培出了一群被称作龙术士的征战机器，从根本上颠覆了整个局面。

撒落掌心的尘埃，阿迦述的眸子盯着地面。“然而和平的日子注定不会长久，不甘寂寞的龙族又开始蠢蠢欲动，几十年间，断断续续地派出小股部队与我军作战。甚至包括后来，以肖恩为首的龙术士卓然问世、带动着整个卡塔特死灰复燃的时候，每次受尽磨难的都是我的族人。我一直在想，为什么龙族的爪牙眼里只有我们？为什么刹耶总能免遭不幸？他们看不见他吗？我有反复琢磨过这个问题。”右手抬起，阿迦述用覆满灰尘的拳捶打着胸口，一遍遍、一阵阵地敲。咚，咚，咚，声若雷震。“是刹耶，当然是他！只会是他，在背地里捣鬼！刹耶忌恨我，恨我到不惜将我方的行踪出卖给达斯机械兽人族的死敌！”

拳头撞击胸膛的节奏逐渐轻缓下来，咚咚声慢慢消退。或许就是这个原因，才让阿茨翠德听到了一阵不寻常的声音。在越发微弱的敲击声中间，穿插了时断时续的、好似女童发出的幼细的呜咽。跪伏在地的五人里，已有人低声抽泣起来。欧蕾丝塔两眼通红，一吸一顿地抽噎着鼻子，哭得梨花带雨。抬起的手颤抖着抹过哭红的眼角，泪水却止也止不住地流淌得更多，哭到最后竟是涕泗横流。

怜惜地朝伏面悲泣的女将军满脸的泪痕看去一眼，阿茨翠德忍不住唉声叹息，“抛砖引玉。这手段刹耶那个狗贼可是屡试不爽啊！”他的表情又憎又愤，语气却充满了无奈，“老实说，有时候我会不自觉地产生一个很可笑的念头……要是我们也尝试着去学习刹耶的某些做法，或许今天就不至于落到这般田地了吧。”

征集因常年的战争而变得身体虚弱、或者天生就体质羸弱多病、再或者年龄大到已不适合战斗的族人，让他们暴露在龙族密探的视线里，以此吸引卡塔特的注意。等龙族的统治者派人追捕时，这些弃子一般的老弱病残便会将讨伐者带往阿迦述统治的地盘。因年老体弱而无力战斗、被他们的王抛出去充当诱饵的族人，被授予了“绿色祷告者”的荣誉称号，寓指在交|配的过程中顺从地让母螳螂吞食掉自己的公螳螂，为了后代的繁衍而无私奉献的精神。派出“绿色祷告者”干扰龙族的视线，诱骗敌人死咬着阿迦述的势力不放，多年来成效颇佳。刹耶成功地以抛砖引玉的计策，借龙族之手削弱了他的对手，一点一点地蚕食阿迦述的兵马。

阿茨翠德透露着悲愤的自嘲式话语，阿迦述依旧听而不闻。欧蕾丝塔越发令人心疼的哽咽啜泣，他也全然不顾。好像俯首跪在身边的部下们的心情、举止，甚至自我的存在，都已被他置之度外。他的思绪跳跃得太快，不知不觉间掉入了又一个不堪回首的噩梦。

“909年的隆冬，罗腾堡，四王会晤……一场由刹耶编织的迷梦。我是由衷地希望诸王能够摈弃前嫌，重组联军，团结一心地为我族在这颗星球的将来奋战。哈，那个野心勃勃的刹耶，那个不择手段排除异己的刹耶……我竟然真的信了他的鬼话，跌落到那不切实际的迷梦中，没能识破他的诡计！”

“刹耶注定会被钉在历史的耻辱柱上。”唇线微微一紧，安摩尔低声道，带着些发狠意味的语调隐隐抖出一阵颤音。

对于部将的断言，阿迦述依旧不予理睬。“其实，我又有什么资格评判刹耶呢？”稍稍抬起的目光恍惚无神地望着虚空，轻扬的语调里透露出强烈的自我嘲讽。“能和刹耶那样的家伙狼狈为伍的我，也绝非善类啊……”

下跪的将军们和“王之眼”愣在一边，不知该怎么回答。

“过去的我曾与刹耶亲密无间，志同道合。”阿迦述呵呵笑了起来，来藉以减缓内心的羞愧。“我们结伴屠戮一整个村落，拿死尸的头骨当酒杯；我们肢解人类，分享到嘴的肉，吃完后再把四分五裂的尸骨拼合起来；我们在丈夫的面前吸干妻子的血，再将他们剁碎了一起吃……太多太多的荒唐事。我也是反思了许多许多年，才逐渐有了今日的觉悟。经过无数辗转的黑夜、幡然悔悟的我，曾经和刹耶同等邪恶。”

“我们亦是满身罪孽，不可饶恕。”阿茨翠德以惭愧的口吻说，晦涩的表情露出了一阵微小的忏悔。

匍跪在地的阿迦述的头再次低下了，“我彷徨迷茫了好长的时间，一直不知道应该怎么做才能振兴我族。卡塔特的讨伐者紧紧追着我。我累了。‘禁食人令’，包括后来的‘食人食令’，都是万般无奈之下诞生的举措。过去的强盛已不可复制，诸王共进退的盛况已不会重来。是时候该醒醒了。我想要休战，可是卡塔特却不给我痛改前非的机会。库拉蒂德再也帮不到我，济伽又指望不上……我必须同时对抗卡塔特和刹耶。一万二，六百，昔日追随我的部将们，二十个里面只活下来一个。结盟，背盟。合作，单干。每一次的决定都不掺杂任何私情，每一次做出的抉择都是为种族的未来考虑。我发誓这是真的。然而现实……却一直在扇我这个自诩为族群造福的变革者的耳光，扇得好响亮，好痛！”语调稍高地怒吼道，阿迦述震耳发聩的嘶喊在客厅里回荡，“为什么，现在……为什么会落到这等地步？告诉我，我究竟哪里做错了？！”

“您的心血绝不会白白耗费。”安摩尔回答。

“为什么不会？”阿迦述语气尖锐地反问，“你们还是把我看作王，认为我生来就该高高在上，永远正确？”他的口吻渐渐消沉，“对外，我不够强硬，缺乏应变；对内，我又过分铁腕，疑神疑鬼。事实胜于雄辩。我不是一个合格的首领。”

阿迦述话音落下后，谈话陷入了空白期的室内霎时鸦雀无声，唯有欧蕾丝塔仍然持续着的哭泣声，始终回旋在充满哀伤的空气里。

众人低头沉思，不再回答。他们知道，王要的不是回答。此时，再花俏的语言都将失去效力，能平复情绪的只有时间。

阿迦述和刹耶，“被流放者”的两位王。论势力，曾经的阿迦述能与刹耶分庭抗礼。论兵力，全盛期的阿迦述亦是绝不落后于刹耶。论实力，谁也不比谁逊色一分。论抱负，两个人都志存高远，胸怀天下，所见略同。库拉蒂德虽也是一方霸主，但是不喜争斗的她向来没有争雄的野心。刹耶始终跟她保持着松散的关系，平时互不相犯，战时结成盟友。阿迦述的志向，刹耶一眼就看出来了。这正说明二人是同类。太过相似的人往往容易互相吸引，更容易相互厌恶。对于阿迦述，刹耶一方面是不遗余力地拉拢示好，另一方面又是竭尽所能地处处打压，手段高明巧妙又刁钻难测。经过持久而复杂的纷争，双方的实力差翻天覆地地扭转着。现如今的阿迦述，再也无法与刹耶相匹敌。

“还记得吗，我怎样对待你们的同伴。”阿迦述死气沉沉的脸庞，短促地闪过一丝迷人但脆弱的笑容。“我真的好后悔啊……”他续道，“为了那份虚幻的、不足为虑的怀疑，自断臂膀，放任卡塔特的鹰犬杀死了迭让。”痛苦和懊悔扭曲了他棱线分明的脸。“我坐在宝座上，看着他们在惊密之扉交战，看着那个男人的机械龙一口把他吞下。”声音再也不复往日的沉静和稳重，被深切的悲恸晕染着，“得知迭让的死讯，刹耶那边该有多高兴啊！”额头贴合地面，阿迦述的双肩轻微发颤，喉头里发出了古怪的声音。过了一会儿，阿茨翠德、安摩尔、欧蕾丝塔和魁尔斯才意识到他哭了。“我最倔强，最牢靠，最不羁，最果敢，最愚钝的部下……”

无可遏制的泪水一下子涌出眼眶，尽管阿迦述强忍着不发出声音，却依然清晰可闻地传到了周围人的耳里，这种因强忍失败而抽搐的细微哽咽声，进一步加深了他的悲伤。在众人眼里，那个从没有流过一滴眼泪的王者，就这么一发不可收拾地失声恸哭起来。

一阵强烈的悸动划过三人胸口。终于，阿茨翠德、安摩尔和魁尔斯再也支持不住地，在阿迦述这番声泪俱下的追悔之言过后，泫然而泣。

他们彻底理解了眼前双膝跪在地上、向着他们赔罪认错的男人此刻走投无路的心情。如今的阿迦述十分脆弱，完全超出他们的想象。卡塔特的首席当众夺走梵克的性命时，他默默容忍。在罗腾堡被刹耶的将军们狠狠嘲笑时，他极力克制。之后被刹耶军的十几次游动战术骚扰得不得安宁时，他亦是隐忍不发。即使被逼到无路可退的境地，也能一以贯之地保持着理智和冷静的王，本以为他不会为任何人任何事影响，即使忠心耿耿的爱将死去，他都不会感到痛苦。正因为他是肩负着族人所有希望的王，所以他必须变得异常坚韧、坚忍，随时随地以冷酷无情的形象示众。也正因为他身处高位，所思所想高于旁人，他最亲近的部下才会因误解了他的为人而觉得他冷酷无情。被抛弃到异乡的痛苦，被迫与同族自相残杀的痛苦，被龙族欺骗的痛苦，被追杀得亡命天涯的痛苦，数百万年以来，心底积压的情感在一瞬间爆发。如果不是今天的请罪，或许安摩尔、阿茨翠德、欧蕾丝塔和魁尔斯根本不会有接触到阿迦述真实一面的契机。这一刻泪流满面的阿迦述，才是真正的他，有血有肉的他，也是他们首度认识的他。

王与臣下潸然落泪，纵声大哭，彼此都是最脆弱、最无助的一面。他们痛哭流涕、浑身颤栗的模样与作战时铁血勇敢的形象相差甚远，让人根本想不到，这群哭得好似受伤无助的孩童般的“人类”，是一群曾犯下过滔天重罪的食人鬼。

因过度悲痛而放纵的哭声，从层层回荡到慢慢平静，不知过了多久。先擦干眼泪的是安摩尔，再来是阿茨翠德，魁尔斯。最早哭出来的欧蕾丝塔最后一个收拾起哭腔，又长又翘的睫毛始终悬挂着泪珠。他们的心中痛苦万分，看着他们那悲伤的、可怜的王，看着他为前途惨淡命运未卜的族群忧心不已，为所有的失误和过错内疚不已、不断地谴责自己，看着他饱受煎熬，却是爱莫能助。

但是啊……您不知道我们有多么爱慕您吗？难道您不知道不管发生了什么，我们依然会对您信赖有加、誓死相随吗？我们为您而活着，我亲爱的王——您知道吗？没有什么能磨灭掉我们追随您的决心。哪怕与敌人拼到最后一兵一卒，哪怕残酷的命运终将把我们吞噬，我们的追随亦无怨无悔。

如果说作为臣下的四人有什么力所能及的事情的话，那就是默默地守着哭泣的王，让他可以得到短暂的宣泄，祈祷这微薄的宣泄能尽量治愈他心灵上的痛楚。在他们的王重新振作前，静静地等待着。

再坚强的人，也会有累得想要屈服的时候，再坚强的王，也需要一个能排解感情的突破口。

而悲痛到几近失声的哭泣，在蓦然站起来的同时，消失得无影无踪。

“——欧蕾丝塔。”

沉稳地念出女将军名字的男人，瞬间恢复冷静的语气让其他人一度有些不适应。阿迦述王的白袍，一半不染纤尘，一半黏满沙土。他遥望窗外的脸颊亦是半明半暗。冷峻的面容少了些忧郁，添了几分严肃，将自己重新笼罩在“王”的面具里。泪水曾经纵横过的痕迹，在那张脸上一点也看不见。

部下们也跟着站起来。在他们的眼前再次浮现出了身为王的阿迦述充满威严的面容。欧蕾丝塔不作声响地颔首低眉，静候他的吩咐。

“有一项任务，在我看来你是执行者的不二人选。”以略带试探的眼神，王看着疑惑的黑发少女，“我记得你和哈拉古夏是竹马之交？”

听了这话，安摩尔和阿茨翠德都是微微发惊，极快地对视了一眼。

欧蕾丝塔也有些惊讶。“是的，”她连忙回复，“哈拉古夏与我自幼相识，在各奔前程以前，一直都是很要好的朋友。”

哈拉古夏，前后侍奉过库拉蒂德王和济伽王的一员猛将，和欧蕾丝塔在幼年就是闺中密友。

不禁笑了起来，秀美的脸畔因怀念而浮起了一丝鲜有的柔情。欧蕾丝塔犹记得她们含泪挥别的那天、抱在一起痛哭的情景。她和哈拉古夏虽是无话不谈的密友，思想理念却是大不相同。二人年纪很小时就表现出超乎常人的战斗天赋，拥有卓越的雷压储备，立志要当上将军。适逢整个达斯机械兽人族群雄并起，十三位王都在招兵纳将，意欲争夺天下，开创威震四海的霸业。欧蕾丝塔欣赏勤于开疆扩土的雄主。她同时在阿迦述和刹耶的身上，看到了她所渴望的势不可挡的锐气以及开拓进取的雄心，但是后者的身上多出来的一分桀骜之气，让她望而却步。与欧蕾丝塔相反，哈拉古夏不喜杀戮及血腥，向往平静和安宁。寻得一位能让族人过上安居乐业生活的贤主，便是她此生最大的心愿。最终，青梅竹马的二人作出了完全不同的决定。欧蕾丝塔决意投靠到雄心万丈的阿迦述王麾下，哈拉古夏选择了睿智贤明的库拉蒂德王。共争天下的十三位王为了夺得至高王的头冠，展开了激烈的较量。直到那日，灾难降临。欧蕾丝塔也好，哈拉古夏也罢，都未能实现辅佐各自的王成就王业的理想，而是阴差阳错地落到了地球。

“这些年还有来往吗？” 阿迦述适时地将欧蕾丝塔沉浸于回忆的思绪唤回来。

“差不多三百年没见过面了吧。自从四王会晤结束后，就没再……”边眨眼睛边想，欧蕾丝塔无不惋惜地说道，而后，表情流露出一丝憧憬，“不过哈拉古夏最大的优点便是极重情义，一定很乐意跟老朋友重聚。对此，我也同样期待着。”

即使诸王同盟破裂了以后，阿迦述和库拉蒂德也没有干预这两名感情甚好的女将军的私下交往。库拉蒂德一直都是平衡阿迦述与刹耶的第三股力量，在两者间更偏向于阿迦述。刹耶好几次打击阿迦述而不得手的一个重要因素，便在于库拉蒂德是站在阿迦述背后的有力支持者。尽管彼此尽忠的王素来友好相处关系融洽，但毕竟属于两个不同的集团，立场不可能永远保持一致。欧蕾丝塔和哈拉古夏明白避嫌的重要性。为了不落人话柄，因而斩断私情，从此要想碰面便只有在军事外交等重要场合。哈拉古夏成了济伽王的将军后，她们更是再未见过一次。而今，阿迦述突然问及二人的交情……

“又要向济伽求援吗？”

“让欧蕾丝塔只身一人去是不是太冒险了？”

安摩尔和阿茨翠德一前一后发问。

欧蕾丝塔的眼神落在后者脸上。“阿茨翠德，你是不相信我的实力吗？”她皱眉嘟嘴道，“我好歹也是一名将军，还和哈拉古夏是旧交，所以王指派我去是再合适不过的。”

“这我知道。我并不是在质疑你。问题在于……”安抚完欧蕾丝塔，阿茨翠德有些不太满意地撇撇嘴，“我们讨论的可是那个济伽啊！”

这位灰黑色头发的将军猛地摇摇头，带着渴求认同的眼神环顾同伴。与提到刹耶时情不自禁流露的愤恨之情不同，阿茨翠德在谈及同为王的济伽时，语气和神态竟有些瞧不起。

“成天封闭在狭小的领地里，切断和外界的联系。那个一味抱残守缺的家伙啊，我都怀疑他快成野人了。”阿茨翠德环视他的同伴们，又看看王，“他会帮我们？我可不这么看。即便有欧蕾丝塔和哈拉古夏的这层关系。他若肯施以援手，恐怕母猪都得去学爬树。您曾两度遣使，苦口婆心地劝说他，给他讲解利害关系，剖析形势，他可有接受过哪怕一次吗？不是籍口推托，就是直接拒绝。到头来还不都是一场空，只能靠我们自个儿对抗刹耶！”积蓄了多年的不满，如今一股脑地发泄了出来，阿茨翠德丝毫不掩饰他对济伽的蔑视，“有一个共同的死敌摆在眼前，我很惊讶他竟完全不懂得唇亡齿寒的道理。难道等我们灭亡后，刹耶还会因他的袖手旁观而饶过他的贱命？”

阿茨翠德会如此愤怒，也是事出有因。阿迦述在两年前最走投无路的时候，曾经派使者去见济伽，寻求他的庇护，让他们能够暂寄篱下，度过危难期 ，然而济伽的态度却依然如往常那般，对阿迦述的求助置之不理。阿迦述的使者甚至连他的面都没见着，就被撵走了。

虽然阿茨翠德的话峰极端粗鲁，一点也不留情面，安摩尔还是不得不承认他说得有道理。“确实如此。”他稍微停一会儿，“济伽这人，太顽固不化了。”

“我看是孬种才对！”阿茨翠德尖刻地说道，“他自立为王本身就是一个错误！他根本不配。”

“可那是经得库拉蒂德同意的呀。”欧蕾丝塔试着打圆场。

“库拉蒂德，”阿茨翠德笑得好讽刺，“济伽对得起她？”

“说到底，我族最大的隐患还是心不够齐。”魁尔斯开口道，“我想济伽算是一个代表人物吧……”他没能再说下去。

阿迦述王右手微抬，周围瞬间安静了。“你们的想法我都已知晓。但是这里无人能替济伽作答。”

“王，您决定了吗？”安摩尔把身体探向前。

回应银发将军的，是阿迦述坚定不移的眼神。他将双手背在身后，一手紧扣另一手的手腕，如永垂不朽的雕像般昂然站立着。尽管这样的阿迦述看起来异常刚强，但是求助于固步自封的济伽，证明他其实已经无计可施。

他没有回答安摩尔，转头看向欧蕾丝塔，“有多少成功的把握？通过哈拉古夏说服济伽，助我们一臂之力？”

“凭我跟她的交情，传话不成问题。再者，哈拉古夏也是济伽的老部下了。我不信他不念旧情。”不经大脑思考，欧蕾丝塔立即回答道。其实欧蕾丝塔自己都觉得这番话并不可信。只不过是为了坚定心中的那个虚无缥缈的希望，才会脱口而出。

怀着同样的心理，阿迦述与她四目相交，眼带忧虑，却是极重地点了点头。好像用力重些，就能扩大希望似的。将族群的命运压在欧蕾丝塔与对方阵营的一名将军的私交上，以此争取盟友的做法，就好像一个倾家荡产的赌徒，在输光最后一枚钱币前的最后一次下注。阿迦述已经别无选择。上天仅留给他的这丝渺茫的希望，无论如何也要抓住。

纤瘦的肩膀担负着全族复兴的重量，欧蕾丝塔感受着这股重量，终于体会到了阿迦述王平时的心境。她坚强地挺起胸脯，脸上闪过一抹明媚又脆弱的笑容，好似屋外逐渐沉落的太阳。

王和臣子们整个下午都在共商大计。等散会时，太阳已经西下了。欧蕾丝塔和阿茨翠德相约而去，魁尔斯也在王的示意下离开。安摩尔最后一个走，走到门口又止住脚步。窗外的夕阳鲜红如火，仿佛一团燃烧的龙焰，正以肉眼可辨的速度沉入地平线。橘红的暝色染遍云霞，天空迅速地暗下来。阿迦述点了根蜡烛，给昏暗的室内增添一丝亮度。跳动的烛光闪耀在他略带着倦意的脸畔。视线微沉的海蓝色眸子眼角的余光里，可见安摩尔正向他靠过来。

说话前，安摩尔先吸了一口气。“自断臂膀确实会痛，但若是中毒腐烂的臂膀，该断还是得断。”他看见阿迦述朝他露出说下去的表情，便继续道，“迭让的死或许是有冤屈，但我依然认为他死不足惜。领袖的尊严必须高于一切。迭让多次忤逆您，绝不能容忍。”

阿迦述面颊微敛，看着烛芯上努力燃烧的那簇火，“但如果领袖的决策有误呢？现实不就印证了这点？”

“我不认为您哪里错了。”安摩尔马上说道，语气不容辩驳，“战争绝非长久之计。您的决策很英明，是敌人不识时务。经年累月的战斗只会将我们和敌人一同拖入深渊。龙族内部虚亏已久，却依然坚持对外不停地用兵，无疑是在加速自己的灭亡。现在只不过时机未到罢了。”

“他们有龙术士这群利器。”王说。

“刹耶有近万的虎狼之师。”将军答道，“原本只消一句应答，就能取得我方的支持。如今却是前路漫漫。携手消灭刹耶的机会是他们亲手断送的。等卡塔特度过无尽的悔恨先于我们灭亡的那一日，我也许会跳支舞罢。”

阿迦述王沉默了一会儿，想笑，却又笑不出来，便轻拍了一下安摩尔的肩。“现在，我只求能保全这最后的608人。”满怀忧戚的视线对着窗外的残阳，“其余的……都不重要。”

“那么，内奸的事……？”安摩尔凑近他耳根。

“我实在没有头绪，只能严防细查。你给我多留意着。但记住，这次不能再错杀无辜。”阿迦述的眼神陡然一冷，“使我军蒙受劫难的元凶，一经抓获，我断不会轻饶。”

“是。”安摩尔躬身退下了。

出了门，欧蕾丝塔又将头巾戴上。阿茨翠德笑着看她把脸蒙得严严实实，仿佛风沙是她这辈子最大的敌人。

不断涌动着的旋风，仿佛风神伸出的一只无形的巨手，掀起一重又一重的沙浪，将沙漠的外衣层层揭去。一盘浑圆的红日紧贴遥远的沙丘棱线，衬得明亮的黄沙暗沉沉的。落日的余晖给大地涂上了一片沉重的深红，给动荡的沙浪平添了几分诡异之色。徐徐拉开的暗紫色天幕随即取代碧蓝的晴空，笼罩了整块大漠。灼人的热气一点点消散，唯有风还在不停不停地刮。

“什么时候出发？”宽大的长袍衣角被吹得翻飞了起来，阿茨翠德侧头问身边的少女。

“越快越好。”欧蕾丝塔想了想，“明早就动身。”

“不要踏入刹耶的地盘。”低头凝视着她的侧颜，阿茨翠德柔声叮嘱道。

“真是多余的担忧啊。”她回头看着他，稍稍把遮住口鼻的头巾往下拉一点，面带笑意的脸庞被打上了一层血红的暗光，“济伽的部队都集中在‘缓冲地带’，离匈牙利可是十万八千里远。除非我把方向完全弄反，才会拐到刹耶那边去。”

“你好像一点也不担心任务会失败。”

“哈拉古夏会替我在济伽面前美言，这毋庸置疑。”

她的语气里含着些许激动，无疑是在盼望着与久别的密友重逢。阿茨翠德不想破坏她的心情，目光越过她的脸庞，看向了那轮挣扎在沙漠尽头的迟暮落日。

“见到济伽，替我骂他两句。”他唇角一歪，咧着嘴说道。

“可以噢。”她笑得好像一个调皮贪玩的孩子，“不过得等他答应联手，再不反悔了以后。”

沙漠广阔得好似永远也走不出去。留在茫茫沙海中的两排清晰的脚印，在一阵横扫四方的强风肆虐过后，立即被抹得干干净净。附近连一棵树也没有，一座座低矮的石屋伫立着。那饱受风沙摧残的石墙充满了古朴的气息，在夕阳的晕染下泛着深红的晖光。成片成片的黄沙在风的吹打下满地翻滚，激涌起犹如浪涛的皱褶，呈现出一派暗色调的金红。狂放不羁的风自由自在地起舞，唱着孤独寂寥的歌，回旋在他和她的耳畔。

“欧蕾丝塔。”半晌之后，他叫着她的名字。过于轻柔的嗓音几乎要被呼啸的风沙声盖过去。

得到她疑惑的回眸，阿茨翠德移开眺望天边的视线，把头侧回来，重新凝视着欧蕾丝塔的脸。

“明天我送你。”

“最好不要。”欧蕾丝塔把头巾拉至下巴。“天不亮我就会走，而且是不露声息地悄悄溜走。这样等内奸发觉我不在了，还来不及跟主子通报时，我就带着佳音往回赶了呢。”

“啊，说得我竟无法反驳，还真叫人火大。”他将她送到石屋门口。“不管怎样，记得要尽快回来啊。”

二人停下脚步，互相陪对方站一会儿。“虽然很想回答你‘不说服济伽我就赖在那儿不走了’，不过，”残阳的最后一小段圆弧彻底没入了地平线以下。傍晚的沙漠有一种苍凉悲壮之感。欧蕾丝塔脸上的暗光也从妖冶的血红变幻成阴冷的普蓝色，“我答应你，一定会尽快回来。”

阿茨翠德伸手替她拂去卡在头发丝里的沙粒，紫黑色的眸子深处闪烁的光芒出奇温柔，一如他手头的动作。他本想抱一下欧蕾丝塔，又觉得这么做有些好笑，毕竟以达斯机械兽人族的脚程，往返“缓冲地带”只不过几天功夫。于是就改成帮她整理头发了。但其实有的时候，离别和距离的远近无关。

“保重。”对着她露出浅笑的美丽脸蛋，他提前说出这句话语。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来笔者一直好纠结把达斯机械兽人族的人数设定得太多了，不过回头看了看古罗马军团，瞬间释然……  
> 唯一纠结的是那么多异族，饮食（人类）哪里供应得上啊，嘛，这个问题还是以后再说吧……
> 
> ===================  
> 前阵子无聊之下的产物，给文中的人物名配上了相应的外文~  
> 1，主角配角龙套皆有，可能会有遗漏，等哪天笔者又无聊了再补全吧。  
> 2，为什么现在贴出来呢，是因为笔者认为这是一部有生之年系列的文，半路坑掉的几率很大，原计划等到完结的那一天再奉上的设想不一定能实现，So……还是早点放出来吧！  
> 3，笔者外语废，翻译水平很渣请见谅  
> 4，达斯机械兽人族的本名是外星语种，不在其列←_←  
> 5，龙族人名的后面那个是（冒牌）龙语←_←
> 
> 乔贞·塞恩斯伯里 Jorgen Sainsbury ；肖恩·格里芬 Shawn Griffin  
> 礼查 Lichard  
> 芙兰 Fran  
> 歌蕊雅·巴彻利 Goria Bacheley ；歌蕊雅·博林 Goria Bowlin  
> 约舒亚·巴彻利 Joshua Bacheley  
> 惠斯勒·巴彻利 Whistler Bacheley  
> 萨福·黑德利 Saffer Headley  
> 修齐布兰卡 Hewchiblanca ；修齐·巴彻利 Hewchi Bacheley  
> 沙卡西尔特 Shakehearte  
> 阿尔斐杰洛·罗西 Alfeigelo Rossi ；阿尔斐杰洛·孔蒂 Alfeigelo Conti ；安杰洛 Angelo  
> 朱利亚诺 Giuliano  
> 萨尔瓦托莱·比安奇 Salvadore Bianchi  
> 达里奥·卡德拉佐 Dario Cadrazzo  
> 安东尼奥·曼奇尼 Antonio Mancini  
> 伊凡 Ivan  
> 苏洛 Sullo ；吉安 Gian  
> 卢奎莎·戴尔蒙德 Lucriza Delemondo  
> 白罗加·图鲁士 Bruka Trussia  
> 派斯捷·德·吕尼基昂 Pesgane de Luguychon  
> 耶莲娜·卡梅斯基 Yelena Cameski  
> 杰诺特 Gernot  
> 贾修 Juhugh  
> 波德第兹 Porderdith  
> 休利叶 Helliyeh  
> 柏伦格 Brengh  
> 柯罗岑·提瑞尔 Kohlozen Tyrer  
> 麦克辛 Maksheen  
> 亚撒 Atha  
> 菲利普·德洛卡 Philippe de Locard  
> 嘉西娅·埃斯波鲁蒂 Garcia Esporruti  
> 毛里奇奥·帕济利佐 Maurizio Pagimrizo  
> 卡萨珀·隆巴迪 Casparre Lombardi  
> 亚力山卓·盖洛 Alessandre Gallo  
> 迪特里希 Dietrich  
> 艾德里安 Adrien  
> 克莱茵 Klein  
> 莫伊宁 Minen  
> 奎特尔梅 Quetlme  
> 杜拉斯特 Duraster  
> 费里切 Felice  
> 德隆 Deron  
> 席多 Thedo  
> 培尔特 Peert  
> 【以下是龙族】  
> 布里斯 Bris ；BRiiS  
> 雅麦斯 Emes ；EMeiS  
> 许普斯 Hypus ；HYPUS  
> 菲拉斯 Firas ；FIRaaS  
> 托达纳斯 Thodanas ；THODahNaaS  
> 希赛勒斯 Cisselas ；CISeiLaaS  
> 尼克勒斯 Nicholas ；NICHOLaaS  
> 亚尔维斯 Alvis ；ahLViiS  
> 丁尼斯 Dinnis ；DINNiiS  
> 乌路斯 Ulus ；ULUS  
> 泽洛斯 Zelos ；ZeiLOS  
> 德文斯 Devons ；DeiVONS  
> 高德李斯 Goudelys ；GOUDLiiS  
> 马西斯 Massys ；MahSiiS  
> 卡缪斯 Camus ；CahMUS  
> 俄彼斯 Epis ；EPiiS  
> 奥诺马伊斯 Onomaes ；ONOMAeiS  
> 门德松提斯 Mendsohnthys ；MeiNDSONTiiS  
> 特尔米修斯 Termitreus ；TeiLMITREUS  
> 胡戈蒂斯 Hougotis ；HOUGOTiiS  
> 瑟兰崔斯 Selentris ；SeiLENTRiiS  
> 冈督伊斯 Ganeduils ；GahNEDUILS  
> 康德奈斯 Condenas ；CONDeiNaaS  
> 赛克斯图斯 Sextus ；SeiKSTUS  
> 努美索尼斯 Numensonis ；NUMeiNSONiiS  
> 卡翠纳 Katrina ；KahTRINaaL  
> 吉芙纳 Janverna ；JahNERNaaL  
> 丹纳 Danna ；DahNaaL  
> 玛纳 Mana ；MahNaaL  
> 伊丽丝 Elise ；ELiiS


	61. 阿尔斐杰洛（42）

LXXXIII

 

一个膀大腰粗、体壮如牛的男人从阳光未照射到的阴暗处冲出来，手里握着的木制长剑带着凶猛的气势送上前。

他的剑被另一把与之相同的木剑准确地架在半空。斗气卷起的风吹散了一头格外耀眼的红金色直发。

宽阔的训练场中央耸立着当年奥诺马伊斯驯服龙术士贾修的参天石柱。有两个人围绕着柱子进行比武，剑与剑互击的声响不绝于耳。攻守位置的互换，使阳光投在各自脸上的光影也在随时改变。迪特里希褪下了守护者的银铠，和阿尔斐杰洛一样穿着羊毛外衣，手持练习用的木剑。有剑柄，护手，和装饰剑柄的圆球。除材质外，与守护者常常佩戴在身上的光剑没有大区别。

两人过招，时而分开，时而纠缠。两把长剑互相缠绕，都在寻找攻破对手的机会。迪特里希力大如牛，阿尔斐杰洛身轻如鹞，他们对战多次，对方的套路，彼此都很熟悉。在众多被阿尔斐杰洛软硬兼施地要求对练的守护者中间，迪特里希算是奉陪次数较多的。别看他个子大，步法倒挺灵活，出手迅如闪电，力量十足，不是好对付的家伙。他们至此已对战了四小时有余，打打停停，胜负在四六开，阿尔斐杰洛胜得较多。在没用上强化魔法或幻影瞬移的情况下，每次阿尔斐杰洛都是以技巧取胜。

掌心越来越多的汗使剑柄的触感变得滑腻，但是丝毫没有影响到阿尔斐杰洛的发挥。他甚至能在挥剑的同时轻松地说话。“你到底是什么来路，迪特里希？又擅于唱歌，又精通剑法。”

“我会唱歌是因为我天生有一副好喉咙。”迪特里希一面继续着张弛有度的攻防一面开口，看起来也是毫不费力，“会使剑是因为我是个守护者。”

阳光反射在木剑上，阿尔斐杰洛看到闪闪发亮的尖头探了过来。迪特里希忽而晃到他的右侧，目标直指他右手的剑。被阿尔斐杰洛灵巧地闪身避过去后，迪特里希稳重地后退一步，须臾间便重摆好架势，再度挥来一剑。

“你上山只比我早两年。”保持格挡的动作，阿尔斐杰洛游刃有余地说，“你的剑法的确颇受奥诺马伊斯影响，但你在接受他训练前就已经独树一帜，练就了自己的风格。我看得出来。”

“你的屁话还挺多。”迪特里希吼了一声，剑起剑落，“看招！”

“到现在还对我遮遮掩掩吗？”阿尔斐杰洛用适当的力道架开劈来的剑，凌厉地回击。

“你真以为我瞧不出来？”迪特里希毫不费劲地抵住他的攻击，“你是为了对抗白罗加而在争取同盟。”

“我喜欢你的直率。”首席笑了。

“我还会让你喜欢被我砍！”守护者大喊。

阿尔斐杰洛被迪特里希势大力沉的攻击逼得一度处于守势。他不停晃动脚步，把来剑荡开，用跑位弥补自身力量逊于对方的弱项。交战至今，双方的体能均消耗不少。迪特里希渐渐有些气喘不定，每挥出一剑都伴随着浓重的呼吸。阿尔斐杰洛虽也喘息不断，表情却比狰狞的迪特里希要轻松些，看似在体力的保存方面略胜一筹。迪特里希如牛蹄般坚实的双腿往前踏开一大步，从正面用力劈砍，被阿尔斐杰洛灵敏地低身闪躲过去。比起猛攻个不停的迪特里希，阿尔斐杰洛更侧重于防守，将更多的精力花费在寻找对方的破绽上。

迪特里希的体力已经被消磨得差不多，阿尔斐杰洛发动进攻，挥剑劈砍对方的左下肢。迪特里希似乎对此早有准备。但这一剑只是引诱对手的虚招。成功地将迪特里希的重心骗得往左下沉了以后，阿尔斐杰洛立刻改变攻击路线，瞄准迪特里希伸直的右腿。木剑的尖端传来命中人体的触感。因疼痛而弓背的迪特里希重心已经不稳，却仍想反击。阿尔斐杰洛闪身到他背后，反手一挥，剑刃横着打在了他肌肉厚重的背脊上。这一轮的对决以迪特里希的落败告终。

“又他妈输了！连续三盘！”别扭地把手伸向后背摸着伤处，迪特里希呲牙咧嘴道，“我说你也太狠了吧。我的腰都快直不起来了。”

“我可以替你消除疼痛，免费的。”阿尔斐杰洛未拿剑的左手伸向他。

“哈，开玩笑。真当我跟个娘们似的弱不禁风？”

他虽然头晕目眩，却不愿在首席面前承认。但是嘴上说得再强硬，其实迪特里希的每寸肌肉都已经因劳累而酸痛不已。于是他将木剑随手一扔，皱眉咧嘴地背靠柱子坐下来休息。木剑啪嗒一声掉在地上。

“我当你是个朋友。”阿尔斐杰洛也有些累了。他拾起迪特里希丢掉的剑，放还到他腿边，然后倚柱而坐，与他半肘之隔，两手握着剑柄上的球，垂直的木剑尖端抵着训练场粗糙的石头地面。

清凉的微风吹在身上很是舒爽，但显然对迪特里希来说还不够。他脱掉了上衣，袒露他那身堪比城墙的肌肉。粗厚的手背掠过额头，面颊，下巴，抹掉腻人的汗珠，挠着被汗水浸湿的乱发和胡渣。

“我每天不流点汗就会觉得浑身难受，你觉得呢。”阿尔斐杰洛侧头一笑，用手指把衣襟往前拉，撑开一条空隙，让风有更多的机会直触肌肤。

“然后花双倍的时间泡澡？”

“我能怎么说。就算泡一整天也行啊。”

“别抱怨了。你也该习惯这儿的清闲生活了吧。”

“那你也别抱怨被我拖出来练剑还连输。”

迪特里希哈哈大笑，转动脖子活动筋骨。“下盘和后背被攻击，说明我的反应跟不上你。”他摸了下胡渣，“你确定刚才没用魔法作弊？”

“绝对没有。”首席正直地回答，“我唯一的一次比剑时耍赖，是在四年前的最终试炼险胜老师奥诺马伊斯。”迪特里希刚要夸他，却看见他狡黠一笑，“不过呢，魔力可以自发地为我驱赶疲劳，减缓体能的消耗，这我可阻止不了。”

“哈哈，”抹了抹腋下的汗，迪特里希粗声笑道，“要是我没来卡塔特，我会把你这类家伙看成是卖弄巫术的江湖骗子。”

阿尔斐杰洛不在乎地耸肩笑笑，“那现在呢？”

“你是大家公认的、当之无愧的首席龙术士。”

说这话时，浑身臭汗的守护者特地板起了脸孔。正是他刻意敛容的表情，引起了阿尔斐杰洛的怀疑。

“你也这么看？”

“要不然呢？”用手搔着肘关节的痒处，再挠挠满是汗水的亚麻色乱发，迪特里希明确地指出，“乔贞可没有‘假期’。”

“但他有显赫的战功和无上的荣誉。而我……”阿尔斐杰洛晃着手中木剑，叹道。

“你比他爽多了。不用干活，酬劳照领。”

“却被闲置了三年。”阿尔斐杰洛立时说道。

“风平浪静不是挺好的。”

“那我就实现不了自己的价值了。”

“唔，你还真是一个好战分子啊。”迪特里希咕哝着，“不过这么一说也是。一晃三年过去了啊……你从比萨回来。”

他边说边瞥一眼身旁的男子。阿尔斐杰洛俊秀的脸庞像是戴着面具，冰冷而安静地望着晴空。蔚蓝的天空仿佛被水洗过似的明净澄澈，就像他平静得不露出任何情绪的脸庞。

真难想象，阿尔斐杰洛就这么允许自己过了三年庸庸碌碌、无所作为的生活。

“白罗加那家伙也是三年没见到了嘞。”

听到迪特里希的喃喃，阿尔斐杰洛垂眉沉思。至今仍没有任何证据表明白罗加是策划那次暗杀的主谋。阿尔斐杰洛在缺乏证据的情况下，认定费里切的行刺源自白罗加的指使，是他与苏洛通过动机和受益做出的主观推断，也可说是他对白罗加的厌恶生出的产物。但是自从在被催眠的克莱茵口中得到毫无帮助性的、且完全出乎意料的答案后，阿尔斐杰洛的猜想被全面推翻了。他虽难以释怀，百思不解，然而那段不愉快的记忆，终究还是随时间的流逝慢慢淡化了。但是渗入骨髓的那股恨意，却不会轻易消散。费里切死不瞑目的面容深深烙印在他的脑海里，至今依旧清晰。

白罗加在那次事件后不知什么原因，一连三年没有再回卡塔特，使得阿尔斐杰洛连调查真相的机会都没有。不过他的从者倒和他想法相左。菲拉斯约在两年前返乡归来，从此便久居在他位居“龙之血”的领地里。这位身份尊贵的海龙王幼弟后裔的回归，并没有引起其他龙族的关注，相反，菲拉斯的族人似乎都在有意无意地避开他，完全没给予他应得的尊重。看看血统略胜菲拉斯一筹的布里斯，雅麦斯……他们无不是在众人的追捧下昂首阔步。布里斯的身边时常有卡缪斯和俄彼斯等人相伴，雅麦斯也有高德李斯和马西斯等多位心腹经常跟随——倒是他的跟屁虫尼克勒斯对他的态度不比以前，近来不怎么和他热络了。反观被族人冷淡对待的菲拉斯，阿尔斐杰洛实难理解，血统高贵的菲拉斯，为何会受到冷遇。在他的观察下，也只有隔三差五回卡塔特住一段时间的许普斯，和这位不招人待见的堂兄弟略为亲近些。而菲拉斯似乎也早就习惯了旁人的冷待。他就像一个身处于卡塔特又不属于卡塔特的局外者，听天由命地活在自己的世界里。阿尔斐杰洛听到过一些风传，据说菲拉斯的祖上失德，有不光彩的事迹。但是当他问遍每一个在背后这么说的守护者，大家对此却是讳莫如深，不愿详说。菲拉斯被族人疏远的理由，至今仍是个谜。至于唯一肯善待菲拉斯的许普斯……还是那副平白无故敌视着自己的样子。许普斯的敌意是如此唐突，完全不同于雅麦斯，阿尔斐杰洛常为此困惑不解。

“他可是从没超过一年不上山的。”——忽然，他听到迪特里希又低又粗的嗓音。这大个子的话似乎还围着白罗加转。而自己的思绪实在飘得太远——“三年没见着那家伙，倒让我有点不太习惯了。”

“做贼心虚。”阿尔斐杰洛把木剑平放在膝上，视线颓然垂下，语气却充满了不屑。

“嗯哼？”迪特里希好奇地抬起粗眉，“你和他是不是发生了什么？”

“我只是防患于未然。”

“你把他压制得三年没脸露面，还不够啊？”

刺杀首席未果，他当然没脸露面。阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地在心底发笑。“你觉得克莱茵和白罗加的关系怎样？”问完后，他一语不发地凝视着迪特里希漆黑的眼睛。迪特里希对克莱茵的态度，以及他对自己而言究竟是敌是友，这对阿尔斐杰洛很重要。他很想知道迪特里希会如何评价。

“应该还行。”爽朗的壮汉耸肩回答，“克莱茵是个善于左右逢源的人，一嘴漂亮话，谁也不得罪。你说他攀附任何一个龙术士，我都不会觉得意外。”

“除了我。”阿尔斐杰洛笑得一脸微妙。

“还有我。”迪特里希也笑了。

他的潜台词，阿尔斐杰洛自然很清楚。他仍对自己心存防备，有所保留。阿尔斐杰洛试着替他想完他没说出的话：别指望我会拍你马屁，也别把我当作朋友。于是阿尔斐杰洛索性坦承，“你想要什么，迪特里希？收买你的机会，你总得给我。”

“你试过了，可惜力度还不够。”

几十顿饭确实不够。阿尔斐杰洛起了一个心思。年底的“假期”就快到来，或许该带他一起去……

“你知道君士坦丁堡吗？”两手按在膝盖上，抓着裤子的布料。迪特里希的语气飘忽而朦胧。

话峰的突变让阿尔斐杰洛毫无准备，他愣了一秒，才想起来回答，“当然知道。尽管我从未去过。”

“那可是一座举世无双的城市啊。”仰起粗壮的颈脖，视线穿过训练场的高墙，望向远方，迪特里希叹道，“建在雄伟的岬角上，就好像海底升起的明珠。黄金之城。”由衷的赞美之词从看似粗鄙的壮汉口中流溢而出，“城墙巍峨壮观，坚不可破。恢宏的建筑在城内星罗棋布。随处可闻钟声和赞歌，虔诚的信徒遍布大街小巷，美女更是如云如海。皇宫，教堂，贵族府邸，藏着无数的奇珍异宝。随便偷一件卖掉，都能让你的财运像鸡|巴那样一飞冲天。”他笑着撞了一下阿尔斐杰洛的肩膀。“财富使人腐化，皇帝也不例外。他靠暴民动乱上位，生活骄奢淫逸。他花钱铺张了一场为期一周的比武大会，只为了寻开心。一打打的邀请函像雪花片一样飞往帝国疆域的每个角落。受邀的贵族纷纷响应。一场规模庞大的骑士比武大会就这么闹哄哄地开始了。”

“你也出席了？”阿尔斐杰洛忍不住问道，“你是贵族？”

“我何德何能，有幸生在富贵家？”迪特里希摇摇头，歪嘴笑笑，“我爸是个铁匠，我妈在我刚学会走路的时候就死了，我对她没什么印象，我爸也极少提到她。我仅剩的童年记忆，便是我爸用打铁挣来的钱喝酒嫖|娼，我拿他打的铁兵器自学武艺，等到他再也养不起我，把我卖了换钱的那天截止。”以拳击打地面，迪特里希嘶哑的嗓音里带着些许怒气。“我几经易手，买主和住处一年换好几个，最后一站到了君士坦丁堡，在一个贵族的家里做苦力，顺便教他的笨儿子练剑。比武大会举办前，我的主人染上了痢疾下不了床，儿子又太不中用，我便成了他家的代理骑士。优胜者的报酬能让我买到一辈子也喝不完的酒，睡遍每一家妓院的每一个妓|女，把脸埋在她们白花花的奶|子里。哈，不愧是我爸的儿子。”此刻他怒气已消，脸上只剩自嘲。任谁从他的话音里都能听出伤感。“我的主人宣称若我赢到最后就还我自由，还赠予我十分之一的奖金。我自然大为振奋。连续三战告捷后，我的第四个对手是皇帝的亲戚，一个毛都没长齐的十六岁小鬼，靠着前几轮对手的故意放水才没出局。噢，或许我不该嘲笑这小子，我也不过虚长他两岁。但我的身板却是他两倍，也没人谦让我。重获自由的美梦到头了。虽然我很想大展身手赢下比赛，但即使没有主人的指示我也明白这场只许输不能赢。可惜戏没演好，我一不留神就打断了那废物的一条腿，让他这辈子都注定只能当个瘸子。比赛结束后我就被带到皇帝和大臣面前，接受处罚。他们逼我穿上小丑的衣服，要我唱歌。我当时已经不长个了。你看我这块头，也该知道小丑服穿在我身上有多么不搭调。当我穿上了鲜艳五彩的小丑服放声高歌，所有人都哄堂大笑，我的命也保住了。从此以后我就成了宫廷里的一个弄臣，每天的工作就是唱歌，跳舞，说笑话，取悦那群有权有势的肥佬傻蛋。这活儿我干了足足七年，皇帝都换了一任。直到那天，我听见了龙族的召唤。”

终于要讲重点了。阿尔斐杰洛提起精神。尽管迪特里希的遭遇让他多有感喟，但还是和卡塔特相关的部分更能提起他的兴致。

“那天夜里我做了一个怪梦，梦见自己失足掉进了海里。那海深得不见尽头，但我可是游泳健将。我拼命地划动双手双脚，身体却越沉越深。当我以为自己就要溺毙时，幽深的海水刹那间杳然无踪，眼前被强光照得睁不开眼。原来，海的另一头是一个世外桃源。那里有山有水，花红柳绿，傍山而建的宫殿比君士坦丁堡的皇宫还要华丽百倍。我走向那片桃源，流连其中久久不可自拔。梦醒后，我已经不在仆人房的床上躺着了，而是被丢在了一条狭小阴森的街道，陪伴着我的只有惨白的月光。我感到身体仿佛不再属于自己。后来才知道那是龙王在召唤我。但当时我真以为自己中了邪，那感觉就好像……我的身体被别人的意志操控着。”

“这是你体内潜在的守护者天赋忽然觉醒的征兆？”

“捡好听的说，是这样。后来接应我的人也称我被龙族的王选中了，命运安排我在这一天觉醒能力。其实说穿了，就是龙王觉得我这块料还能凑合着用用，招我过来给龙族打工。他们选人也真是随心。”迪特里希朗声笑着，“等我的神志清醒过来，我已经逃出宫廷，抢了一匹马，一袋钱，不眠不歇地策马狂奔了几天几夜，赶到庞特巴峡谷了。我甚至完全不记得，也不理解自己是怎么做到的。”

“卡林西亚境内的庞特巴峡谷？”

“对。有一个满身银铠、腰间佩剑的武士模样的男人在那等我。我也不知道怎么回事，竟然一点也不怀疑地跟着他走了。来到卡塔特以后，我发现这就是我梦见的那个美如仙境的地方。从此我再也不认为君士坦丁堡是天府之城，也不再相信什么狗屁上帝，狗屁真主。因为我见到了龙啊！龙，传说中的龙！记录在史诗神话的龙！还有统御着龙族的龙王！”

阿尔斐杰洛看见迪特里希兴奋地边说边拍着大腿，而后突然安静了。等到再开口时，眼里的兴奋消失得杳无行迹。

“但是啊，凡事总有两面性。我只是换了个地方被囚禁，一个遗世独立的世外桃源。再没人逼我穿滑稽的服装跳滑稽的舞了，我只需替龙族看家护院，就有享不尽的寿命。我虽然很羡慕你每天三顿的美味佳肴，但其实守护者的伙食，和我以前吃不饱的日子比起来已经好上太多。我想我应该知足了。可是不行，不行，我做不到！我只是待了八年啊，八年。克莱茵，艾德里安，莫伊宁，奎特尔梅……他们哪一个不是被困在这儿几十年，几百年。我的手上没有镣铐，脚上没有枷锁，可我却被囚禁了。卡塔特环境宜人，没有战乱，只要异族不打上山端了龙族的老窝，我就能一直永享太平岁月。可是这些顶个屁用！我依然很愤怒，依然很不满足。为什么我没法安于现状？告诉我，首席？”

阿尔斐杰洛握着剑，面目严峻，半晌不接话。只听见迪特里希又说：

“还是我告诉你吧。因为我就是个没用的、不求上进的、完全继承了我爸花天酒地习性的种。”迪特里希自嘲地笑着。他不知道方才他大吼大叫的时候，阿尔斐杰洛就已经架起了隔音结界，确保他们的交谈不外传。“卡塔特没有女人，没有女人啊！”迪特里希拿起木剑，反复翻转，“奥诺马伊斯指导了我一年的剑术。随后我就被派去做‘那事’。你知道的吧？每个守护者都必须完成一件对人界有贡献的事，从此便要舍弃过去的身份，专心侍奉龙族，和人界再无瓜葛。我接到的指令是辅助白罗加完成在康斯坦茨的任务。跟那个家伙同行的一路把我气得够呛。我必须随时忍受着他明摆在脸上对我的蔑视。任务完成后我便和他分道扬镳，在人界滞留了足足一个月才回去。老家伙们派了四五个守护者下界找我，我就从这个妓院逃到那个妓院，整个康斯坦茨的妓院都被我光临了一遍。哈哈，没准凡间还有我不少的种呢！”

阿尔斐杰洛点头微笑，迎合自鸣得意的迪特里希。就目前听来，守护者的觉醒之谜，以及被称作“有益于人界之事”的任务，对他毫无帮助。迪特里希和白罗加私下交好的嫌疑，也早就被他排除。于是他决定从其他方面入手。“我听说守护者皆能永生？”

“此言不虚。”说到这点，迪特里希可是骄傲极了。“两位龙王赋予了我们永生不死的祝福术。”

真有这种法术，为何龙术士还要与龙族签订契约？阿尔斐杰洛想不明白。

“这里年纪最大的守护者就是杜拉斯特，他比乔贞还要老。”迪特里希说，“他在925年就觉醒为守护者，算是迄今为止最长命的人类，至少在我认识的家伙里。莫伊宁和奎特尔梅也是老资格，就因为这个才总是互看对方不顺眼。”

阿尔斐杰洛露出思索的表情。“守护者作战全凭剑技？”

“对。光剑。每个守护者都有一把。平时和普通的铁剑无异。启动能量时，剑身就会被凝聚成固定形状的光束代替。”

“被束缚成剑刃形态的光束？这可奇了。有什么用？”

“顾名思义，光剑的‘光’能保护持剑者，抵御一切黑暗力量的侵蚀。听起来很厉害吧？其实也挺玄的。”迪特里希在直视自己的那双紫罗兰色眼眸里看到了浓烈的兴趣，“噢，但你别以为我会拿给你看。这可是我的秘密武器。”

阿尔斐杰洛点点头，按耐住想要一窥守护者光剑奥秘的欲望。今天找这个大家伙练剑时，他把铠甲和武器都留在了宿舍里，没带出来。如今，既然迪特里希已经把话挑明，那他也不便再要求了。

“不过啊，我也算幸运。”半晌后迪特里希又说，“你刚才听够我的抱怨了吧？其实被召唤到这儿也有好处。起码我避过了战乱。”他低头凝视着木剑，“我是听一个密探说的。就在三年前的春天，你带领讨伐队打败比萨异族的几个月前，君士坦丁堡沦陷了。据说这次的十字军东征，原本是要去攻打埃及的阿尤布王朝，但是威尼斯商人从中作梗，诱使十字军改变目标。那群好骗的笨骑士攻占了君士坦丁堡，烧杀抢掠整整三天，鬼知道有多少人为了他们的利欲陪葬。要是我没有觉醒成为守护者，一定逃不过这场惨绝人寰的飞来横祸，没法在这儿跟你说长道短了。”

阿尔斐杰洛惊讶地看着他。君士坦丁堡留给迪特里希的应该只有被奴役、被愚弄的痛苦回忆，但此刻他的语气在阿尔斐杰洛听来竟有些心酸。

而他更为惊讶的是，自己对这些事竟完全不知。阿尔斐杰洛一脸悲苦地望着天，“再这么闭塞下去，就要跟不上世界变化的节奏了啊。”

“习惯就好。不过你好歹有‘假期’。”

阿尔斐杰洛回过头，发现迪特里希挑眉瞅着自己，一脸意味深长。

“迪特里希，下个月你和我一起到人界去。”他深知这个好色的大汉绝不可能抗拒他的邀请。“一个人度假实在没意思。”

“噢，如此诱人的条件，叫我如何拒绝。”迪特里希果然坦率地承认。“龙王会答应？”

“这就不劳你操心了。你只管在温柔乡里享受。我自有办法。”

“算你公道。不过别指望我会卑躬屈膝，满口‘首席大人’地叫。我可懒得拍马屁。”

“尽管你将你我间的友情看作粪土，我还是会将其视如珍宝。”

迪特里希似乎很开心，笑个不停，阿尔斐杰洛也是满脸堆笑，可是心里却感受不到半分喜悦。自从比萨大捷的第二年起，他就获得了一项初代的首席乔贞所没有的特权。每年年底，龙王赐给他一周的假期到人界活动。阿尔斐杰洛理所当然地将全部的假期都用来和苏洛相聚。可是苏洛果真就如他以前告诉阿尔斐杰洛的那样，常常携卢奎莎外出旅游，音讯杳然。已经两次了，阿尔斐杰洛差使机械鸟到佛罗伦萨城内传信，自己空等在郊外，七天后无获而返。见不到苏洛，所谓的“假期”对阿尔斐杰洛而言便形同虚设。

忽然……腹部的剧痛将他从悲哀的遐思里拉回现实。

在迪特里希眼里，身旁倚柱而坐的男人挺着的背脊好似折断的树干，突然间向前弯曲。阿尔斐杰洛扔掉了他一直握着的木剑，神情很痛苦。

“喂，你怎么了？”壮汉大叫起来。

这感觉就好比有人狠狠地用铁锤砸中了自己的腹部，阿尔斐杰洛喉咙里不由发出一记闷哼，手捂着不知何故突然剧痛不止的肚子。紧接着是右胸，腰窝，下颚……无端的痛意接二连三地传来，身上挂彩的部位越来越多，痛楚叠加在一起，使阿尔斐杰洛的表情好像受了很重的伤一样满脸扭曲。可是周围明明只有他和迪特里希，再无旁人……

“……是尼克勒斯。”依靠迪特里希的扶持勉力站起来，阿尔斐杰洛艰难地吐出话声，“尼克勒斯出事了。”

等迪特里希穿好上衣，带阿尔斐杰洛赶到事发地点——毗邻“龙之血”龙海的龙山“龙之骨”时，已经聚集了十来个手足无措的守护者围在那里。尽管人数颇多，却无一人有勇气介入两头人形龙族的争斗。

这场斗殴的主角，一个已经被打得遍体鳞伤，俯身趴在地上吐血。另一个却是毫发无损，黑袍纤尘不染，表情游刃有余。

身前是倒塌的树木构成的狼藉一片的现场，身后是围观的守护者。“雅麦斯！”阿尔斐杰洛见到尼克勒斯被打倒在地俯首呕血的模样后，大声怒喝，“你怎么敢——？！”

雅麦斯其实早就注意到阿尔斐杰洛的靠近，但还是在他出声喝叱的时候让手上的动作延迟了一下。额角乌青、嘴唇破裂出血的尼克勒斯踉跄地扶着胃部剧烈咳嗽，趁雅麦斯分神去看阿尔斐杰洛的间隙，咬牙挣扎着站了起来。紧握的右拳挥向了雅麦斯的侧脸。

啪！一声清脆的响声回荡在充满紧张氛围的空气里。雅麦斯眼疾手快地拍打掉尼克勒斯逼近的手臂，以拳反击，打得尼克勒斯的脑袋偏向一边。一颗银白魔力弹挣脱阿尔斐杰洛手掌，飞向火龙的后背。雅麦斯连闪躲也不屑为之。强力的魔弹如一缕缥缈的轻烟，在触及他肌体的那一刻湮没。

毫发无伤的火龙示威般的回眸朝阿尔斐杰洛露齿一笑，随后又一巴掌把尼克勒斯歪向一侧的脑袋抽回原位。他下手的力道非但没有丝毫收敛，反倒在阿尔斐杰洛加入到围观行列并向他施以魔法攻击后愈加猖獗暴虐起来。尼克勒斯被这一掌掴扇得眼冒金星两耳嗡鸣，雅麦斯伸腿一勾他的脚踝，满身淤青的海龙修长的身子顿时向前倾倒，雅麦斯紧跟着一脚踢向他的腰腹，完全错失重心的尼克勒斯再也无法站稳，狼狈地仰面跌倒在地。将尼克勒斯踹翻后，雅麦斯仍然没有罢手。凉鞋踢踹在肉体和骨头上的闷音再一次响起。尼克勒斯的身体滚着弧线在地上打转，滚了十米终于停下，如死物般平躺着不动弹了。

守护者们看得心惊肉跳，无人敢上去劝架，阻止雅麦斯对尼克勒斯的凌虐。阿尔斐杰洛的身体随从者伤势的加重愈发痛苦不堪。龙族私斗他还是第一次遇到，如果是达斯机械兽人族，他早就抡起神杖杀过去了。然而，那可是尼克勒斯和雅麦斯……龙族根本不惧魔法，在场也没有人制止得了那个力大无穷的火龙。阿尔斐杰洛只能任自己在无助中颤抖，怀着侥幸的心理希望雅麦斯不是真的要尼克勒斯的命……

打上了瘾的雅麦斯狰狞着面目追过去，仍不肯放过绝无翻盘可能的尼克勒斯。一些人看到他凶神恶煞、不依不饶的模样，似乎已经预感到尼克勒斯接下来的命运，紧闭起双眼转过头，不忍再看。

眼睛被浓红的液体浸污得失去了明亮的视野，尼克勒斯吃力地睁开几乎要黏合起来的沉重眼皮，血红一片的视野里，那个强大得自己完全敌不过的火龙已经近身到他身边。“住手！”雅麦斯听到尼克勒斯主人的尖叫，“快住手！”唇边裂开残忍的笑容。

单手抓着尼克勒斯的领口不放，雅麦斯捡起地上的一根断树枝，让别人以为他要用它去捅尼克勒斯。眼看雅麦斯毫无收手的意向，阿尔斐杰洛只得采取行动。他忍住剧痛，瞬移至一名满脸呆怔的守护者身旁，在对方还未反应过来前抢过他的光剑。阿尔斐杰洛想要趁雅麦斯不备，“幻影”冲过去砍倒他。然而他才将光剑拔出剑鞘，就听到了迪特里希撕破嗓门的高喊。阿尔斐杰洛扭头望向雅麦斯，一阵迅急的风就在这时撞上了他的面颊。急速飞掠的树枝如长矛一般被雅麦斯脱掌抛出，朝阿尔斐杰洛劲射而来，险险地擦过他的脸畔，留下一条利落的血印。毫厘之差，便是生与死的距离。下破了胆的守护者急急忙忙地退开，阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地僵在原地，满脸怒容，瞪着雅麦斯，眼睁睁地目睹他将疲惫不支的尼克勒斯的身体拎了起来。

围观的人越聚越多，高德李斯和马西斯早已经闻询赶来，挤开守护者来到最前。他们和尼克勒斯一样都是雅麦斯一党，在看见这名受害者的惨状后，不由得心颤了颤，虽然满脸同情和无奈的样子，但是并没有上前劝解。而且就雅麦斯目前打疯了一样的架势，就算真准备出手相助，他俩也要考量再三。

与逐渐失去神采却依旧迸发着愤怒的海蓝色眼睛近距离对视，雅麦斯轻蔑地嘲笑着尼克勒斯，又透过他满是污尘的蓝发间隙，朝百米外的一棵龙心果树瞥去。令人不可置信的一幕就在随后上演了。右手把黑袍几乎垂地的衣角往上一提，左臂肘关节勾住尼克勒斯的脖子，雅麦斯猩红一片的竖瞳与满脸惊愕的海龙的脸庞面对面相望，仅仅停顿了半秒，尼克勒斯虚脱的身体就被他携带着拖走了。

支点是被紧勒在雅麦斯臂弯里的脖子以及拖行在地面的双脚。雅麦斯强有力的左臂带着尼克勒斯的躯体在奔跑。尼克勒斯难受地喘着气，十指胡乱地抓住雅麦斯的臂膀，反抗着抵在自己咽喉的手。可无论他怎么挣扎，都无法使那只手肘移开分毫。尼克勒斯死死地瞪着雅麦斯俯视自己的脸庞，发现他在笑。施加在左臂的力量简直弱如蝼蚁，雅麦斯保持着蔑视的冷笑朝前冲刺，迫使尼克勒斯的后脚跟在地面撕扯开两条笔直的拖印。拖印在五十米的位置消失。尼克勒斯凌空飞过剩下的五十米，就像扯断线的风筝一般被突然停顿住脚步的雅麦斯抛了出去，在众人害怕的惊叫声中，与粗壮的龙心果树的枝干猛烈相撞。

六颗龙心果刷刷刷地滚下来，散落四周，有两颗被倒地不起的海龙压碎，喷溅出乳白的汁液。撕心裂肺的痛楚使尼克勒斯重重地摔下来后，当场眼白一翻昏厥了过去。他的伤痛通过契约传达到阿尔斐杰洛的痛觉神经。在众人眼里，首席毫无预兆地单膝下跪，抢来的光剑脱手掉落。一双结实的手臂伸到他两腋，扶他起来。若不是迪特里希及时托住他，他恐怕就要一头栽在地上昏过去了。

两手撑住地面，仅凭最后的一点清醒强撑着不使自己失去意识，阿尔斐杰洛抬起头怒视前方。眼前仿佛被罩上了一层迷雾，视野模糊不清。他知道，是自己伤重眼花所致。

“啊，看啊，”——透过朦胧的迷雾，他看见雅麦斯利如刀锋般的微笑——“这个人类终于学会了在卡塔特应有的礼节，知道要向龙族屈膝下跪了。”

紫眸霎时间怒火横生，阿尔斐杰洛又气又痛，一句话也说不出口，半跪在地上浑身打颤。尽管看起来异常痛苦，但由于他受到的是间接伤害，才没有像尼克勒斯那样直接昏迷。

雅麦斯下手之狠，给人一种他要把尼克勒斯置于死地的错觉。迪特里希知道放任事态恶化下去的后果，顾不得会受牵连的危险，朝呆立在周围噤若寒蝉的守护者们大喊，“你们还愣着干什么？快去叫人！请布里斯大人过来！”

许普斯不在山上，菲拉斯……被族人排斥的他绝无出手相助的可能，血统低于他们的龙族更是指望不上，现在只能寄希望于布里斯。几个守护者瞬间被点醒了一般慌慌张张地去了。

迪特里希的动员，雅麦斯并没有在意。他迈着胜利者的步伐，不疾不徐地朝满身疮痍、躺倒在地，连微弱的喘息都已经没有了的尼克勒斯走去。雅麦斯半蹲在他身侧，伸出的手拽着他的衣领向上提，使他的后脑勺与地面相离了几寸。

“看到了吗，尼克勒斯？当着那么多人的面出丑，就是你背叛我的下场。”

雅麦斯用旁人听不见的声音，轻缓地对一动不动的尼克勒斯说。他没指望能得到回应。尼克勒斯早就昏死过去，即使衣襟被狠狠地揪着，脑袋也因重力的缘故往下倾，无反应的样子就像具任人摆布的尸体。

但是那双眼睛却蓦地睁了开来。

“还、还没有结束……”透着恚忿的眼神，执着地瞪视着眼前不断给予他重击的红发男子、这个他曾经无比仰慕的火龙。尼克勒斯呻|吟着嘶吼出这句话。话声非常弱。这大概是他用目前全部的力气发出的声音了。已经既无法站立，也无法反击的尼克勒斯，由于撞击大树时造成的多根肋骨骨折，而在呼吸时痛苦地从肺部挤出咕咕咕的声音。蓝色的血管在他额头的肤下微凸，内里跳动着灼烈的恨意。

“不得不说，你让我吃惊了。”

无视尼克勒斯满是恚意的目光，在微微的震惊和满面的狞笑中，雅麦斯放开他的衣领站了起来，居高临下地瞅着他。逐渐放大的鞋底，侵占了尼克勒斯全部的视野。雅麦斯缓缓地抬起右脚，决定给他肋骨被粉碎的胸口最后一击——

一头好似浑身镶嵌着数不胜数的蓝宝石的健壮海龙，带着强劲的气旋飞了过来，利爪朝雅麦斯探去，张开的大嘴发出怒吼。即使是刚愎自用的雅麦斯，也知道用人类的姿态与一头以本体现形的龙对抗划不来，所处的场地也不容许他变回龙形，因此极快地估量了一下，做出了及时抽身的决定。雅麦斯退开后，海龙变成人形拦在尼克勒斯身前，将对面的火龙隔开在远离伤者数十米外的位置。

“哼，菲拉斯，胆子不小。”雅麦斯红眸中冒出点点火星。

众人皆惊。原来是住在这附近的菲拉斯听到骚乱的动静，赶过来解围。这头向来被他的族人隔离在交际圈外的海龙……

“不许你再胡作非为。”面对雅麦斯跋扈的态度，菲拉斯毫不示弱地紧蹙眉头，面容冰若寒霜，直视他血红的眼眸，“雅麦斯，并不是所有人都惧怕你。”

“噢？”火龙颇觉有趣地挑动眉梢，“那你可得快点出招。”

看来又一番较量是不可避免了。

阿尔斐杰洛对逼退了雅麦斯的那个身影并不陌生。疼痛令他紧咬牙关，他撑着站起来，神色复杂地看着这个隶属于白罗加的海龙族从者，不确定菲拉斯是否有能力阻挡得了野性大发的雅麦斯。就在这时，救星来临。布里斯的厉声高喝划破了冷凝的空气。

“雅麦斯，给我适可而止！”在卡缪斯和俄彼斯的陪同下赶到现场的布里斯，对雅麦斯发出强烈的谴责，“虽说卡塔特没有明令禁止族人间的私斗，但是你也不要太过分了！”

“不是私斗。单方面的管教罢了。”雅麦斯说得很轻巧。

“尼克勒斯可不是你的部下。”布里斯如炬的蓝眸紧盯着他，冰冷地宣言道，“即便他有错在先，你也无权私设公堂。”

雅麦斯的眼中再次迸射出炙热的火星，令大家以为他要以一敌众，独身对抗布里斯、菲拉斯、俄彼斯和卡缪斯四头海龙。马西斯和高德李斯应该会站出来支持雅麦斯，众人都在担忧中猜测事态的走向。然而这一次，雅麦斯却松弛了眉头，笑着摆了摆手。当众惩戒尼克勒斯，他的目的已经达到了，何况还有令阿尔斐杰洛失态地下跪这项额外收获。

闹剧最终以布里斯的出面迫使雅麦斯收手画下休止符。傲慢的火龙在众人惊悸的视线里扬长而去。守护者不知从哪儿弄来了担架，布里斯向菲拉斯点头致谢，和卡缪斯、俄彼斯一起将伤重不起的尼克勒斯抬走。阿尔斐杰洛也被人搀扶离开，由迪特里希护送他回去。

在回首席居所的路上，阿尔斐杰洛坚持要自己走。迪特里希随了他的意，似乎还在为刚才的险情感到后怕，一副心神不定的模样。“你真的没事吗？”他严肃地询问首席，凑近他身旁以便他站不稳时能有依靠，“雅麦斯差点把你的从者打死。”

“哼，不服输的表现罢了。这是他投降的信号！”阿尔斐杰洛艰辛地忍痛走着，艰辛地开口，“他已经拿我没辙了，只能靠殴打尼克勒斯来抒发他的怒气。”

回答迪特里希的态度无比强硬，可是他压根没想到，面对雅麦斯，尼克勒斯竟毫无还手之力，只有被动挨打的份。刚才，尼克勒斯领受的那顿痛打，吸走了他几乎所有的力量，让他软弱得像只小猫。阿尔斐杰洛一面在心里咒骂尼克勒斯的无能拖累了自己，一面又坚信雅麦斯打败的只是他的肉体，而他的意志和信念，绝不会被轻易摧垮。矛盾的想法始终萦绕在阿尔斐杰洛心头，跟了他一路。不知举步维艰地走了多久，他终于看见别墅的轮廓出现在眼前。和迪特里希告别后，他像个腿脚不灵便的老人，摇摆着走进卧房，爬到床上。柔软的床铺舒适如同女人的胸怀，让他恍然以为自己身处在乐园。

只有尼克勒斯的伤好了，遍布阿尔斐杰洛全身的痛意才会解除。第二天，他和尼克勒斯都安分地待在各自的住所养伤，大门不出一步。到了第三天，尼克勒斯已经能够生龙活虎地到处蹦跶了。海龙的自愈力确实惊人，但是更让阿尔斐杰洛大跌眼镜的是，当他出于好意，去“龙之力”探视尼克勒斯询问他的伤势时，他那忘恩负义的从者居然选择了回避。余光刚刚瞄到阿尔斐杰洛靠近的身影，尼克勒斯就远远跑开，往别处奔去，甚至动用了龙形。望着尼克勒斯飞走的背影，阿尔斐杰洛目瞪口呆，傻傻地愣住了。这头不知感恩的海龙……亏自己还偷偷地、以低缓到绝不会被他发觉的功率，给他施加了一些简易的治愈魔法，好让他能够尽快恢复！

事实就是这样大大地出乎阿尔斐杰洛意料。之后一连好几天，尼克勒斯都躲着他。这个胆小鬼！阿尔斐杰洛简直不敢相信。难道他就这样向雅麦斯的淫威屈服了吗？我到底有多倒霉，才会摊上这么个没骨气的从者！

其实自打从比萨大胜而归的这三年来，阿尔斐杰洛和尼克勒斯几近破裂的主从关系已经有了一定程度的改善。阿尔斐杰洛虽然受不了从者的笨脑袋，却也知道和他维系表面和谐的必要，使别有用心之人没藉口落井下石。尼克勒斯也渐渐推卸了雅麦斯交予给他的监视任务，不再像一个鬼鬼祟祟的监视者那样时时盯着他的主人，给雅麦斯跑腿了。二人的关系是既冷淡又和平相处的微妙模式，争吵的现象没有了，取而代之的是见面互相点头，分开互道再见。有时碰在一起还会聊上几句，尽管这样的条件并不多，而且往往鸡同鸭讲，但总赛过形同陌路，被心怀鬼胎的家伙利用。或许……这就是雅麦斯不惜诉诸武力的原因。阿尔斐杰洛的地位扶摇直上，早就无可撼动。比萨之战后鲜有建树，也不过是因为异族近三年来犯案的次数大大减少，安分守己地蛰伏了起来。龙王给了阿尔斐杰洛每年休假一次的特权，尼克勒斯也慢慢离开了他昔日追随的偶像。龙王对阿尔斐杰洛的宠信，以及尼克勒斯的疏远，带给雅麦斯的打击有多大，从他的反应便可洞悉一二。三年间，工匠不知修缮了多少被雅麦斯踢烂的木床和木椅。通常修好后没几天又被毁坏，再进行重修，如此往复了许多次，最后工匠不得不为他重新置办了一套新家具。一直受尼克勒斯拥戴的雅麦斯，之所以会突然翻脸不认人、毒打他的追随者，一定是出于他害怕尼克勒斯最终会彻底背弃他、远离他，倒戈向他敌视的对象所产生的危机感。

龙王对于雅麦斯专横而野蛮的施暴行为，自然也不会坐视不理，在斗殴事件过后的隔天早上，火龙王便把雅麦斯宣进了他的寝殿。

“我很不高兴，雅麦斯。你可是我的传人啊。竟然干出这等好事。”座椅上的火龙王老而弥坚的脸庞充满了疲惫和失望，“说，你无故殴打尼克勒斯的理由。”

“族长，您不经过调查就将这事定性为私斗，恐怕有失公允吧。”昂首挺胸地站立着，雅麦斯强硬地回答。傲慢的脸上看不出半分悔改之念。

“那你倒是说个合理的解释。”火龙王皱眉道，“我需要给海龙王一个交代。”

他的后裔昂头道，“我跟尼克勒斯向来走得很近，海龙王大人又不是不知道。小打小闹什么的也只是为了增进感情，不至于这样大惊小怪吧？谁让你们把亚尔维斯弄去当人类的奴仆？”

“小打小闹？你有脸说！你这是狂悖啊！”火龙王愤怒地一拍扶手，斥道，“海龙王告诉我尼克勒斯总共受了十九处伤，八处骨折，丢了半条命。要是你害阿尔斐杰洛出事——”

“那人类不是照样活得好好的？”雅麦斯双臂怀抱胸前，轻笑出声，“真要是就这么死了，倒省去了我不少麻烦。”

“你就不怕希赛勒斯报复？”火龙王脸色阴沉，用苍老的双手握着座椅的扶手，以稳住身子，“谁都知道希赛勒斯最看重他的弟弟。”

“让他尽管放马过来，”雅麦斯脸上的神情轻蔑得无以复加，“我正愁没人给我解闷。”

“简直不可理喻！”火龙王又愤怒又无奈地摇摇头，伸出手指按住太阳穴，“卡翠纳为小儿子的伤哭了整整一夜。她是个坚强的女性，一位英勇的战士，伟大的母亲，为卡塔特哺育过四位龙裔，其中两个已经就义。她早已年老，眼睛半瞎，耳朵半聋，行将就木，没几年可活了。看看你都做了些什么，雅麦斯。她是卡塔特巾帼的典范。而你让她伤透了心。”

尼克勒斯的老母亲……雅麦斯松开抱在胸前的手臂，倨傲不逊的神情忽而变得迷离起来。他听见长袍拖地的声音。座位上的老者已经站在了他的身前。

“自阿尔斐杰洛从比萨回来，你就一再到我这儿打小报告，称他一直欺压尼克勒斯。但事实上，我看他们俩处得还不错，至少这三年还行。你自己对阿尔斐杰洛不敬的表现，倒是省去不提。你的无端指摘我已经听到反胃了。只因你是我的后裔，我始终迁就着你。没想到如今竟发展到公然殴打和你同为龙族子民的尼克勒斯的地步，危及首席的性命！”火龙王冷酷地警告，“我不会容许这种事情的。”

“您要惩罚我吗？”雅麦斯倔强地脱口问道。

“你什么时候能让我省省心？”火龙王质问的口吻严厉而疲倦，“永远自行其是，不谙为人处事之道。学学布里斯吧！否则终有一天你会自取咎戾。”

受了一通训斥后，雅麦斯沉郁地看着他老迈的祖先，不吱声。

“我不想谈了。给我回去好好反省，这几天不许出门。”老者一脸严峻地勒令道，“再有下次，我绝不会轻饶你。”

直到火龙王驱赶他，他才有了反应。“我还有话要说，希望您能纳谏。”雅麦斯跨前一步，“不要老是放那个男人下山。会让他的心变野的。您就不担心他勾结其他的龙术士，或者密探？”

火龙王深思片刻，严厉地表示，“这事可轮不到你过问。雅麦斯，我把丑话说在前头，倘若你再对我和海龙王的决定指手画脚，管你不该管的事，可别怪我把你打发到孤塔闭门思过。”

孤塔……雅麦斯瞬时脸色发白，抿唇不语，握成拳的两手指骨磨动出阵阵钝响。

“如果我没记错，那里有你最不想见到的人。”火龙王还这么雪上加霜般地补充了一句。他目送雅麦斯紧紧地抿着唇，悻悻然走开了。

私斗风波后的第五天早上，一个身形清癯、面容瘦削的男子——守护者莫伊宁伺候首席早膳。

“究竟是怎样的家伙，想出一人一龙共生共死这样的馊主意的？”

想起近几日尼克勒斯躲躲闪闪的态度，阿尔斐杰洛对着虚空无意识地轻喃。他自己都没想到会发出这样的感慨。莫伊宁狐疑地看着他，安静了半会儿后回答了，“是沙卡西尔特大人哟。”

阿尔斐杰洛并非没有听说过这个名字，但它对他而言也仅是个名字。

“您想知道他吗？”莫伊宁低头问。

“你说说看吧。”紫罗兰色眼眸惨淡无神地盯着桌上的南瓜甜汤。

“沙卡西尔特大人是‘人龙共生计划’的始发者。他在999年向两位龙王大人提议依靠人类术士的力量对抗异族，奠定了卡塔特如今对异族整体战局占优的基石。”莫伊宁好像背书一样地答道。

说了跟没说似的。不过阿尔斐杰洛却听出了蹊跷。“这男人也是龙术士？”他明知故问。

“他是普通人，不会魔法。目前在布鲁塞尔神厅任厅长一职。”

阿尔斐杰洛怔了一下。神厅，政治上服从于罗马天主教会、但又不受教会直接管理和干预的下属机关，负责传播神的福音，宣扬教义，有独立的自治权和监察权。

“那他凭依着何物存活至今？”

“这我就说不准了。也许和守护者差不多吧。”

两位龙王给予契约创始人和守护者的永生赐福……为什么龙术士偏要和龙族缔结契约呢？“你们真的能永生不朽？”

“您可以猜猜我的岁数。”

迪特里希说过莫伊宁在守护者之中资历颇高。“两百？”

清瘦的守护者笑了，“297岁。”

还真是人不可貌相。这么个普普通通的小人物，竟然比白罗加甚至乔贞活得还要久。“你倒是无需借助任何外力，便能永葆青春和力量。”首席在心里粗算了一下，又瞥了眼莫伊宁佩在腰间的光剑，“你下去吧。”

两天后的中午，希赛勒斯回卡塔特。他看望了尼克勒斯，尽管后者早就痊愈，身上一点受伤的痕迹也找不到。希赛勒斯听弟弟叙述完纠纷的过程，面目凝重地冲到雅麦斯的洞穴外讨要说法。雅麦斯以火龙王罚他闭门思过不便外出为由拒绝见客，同时也警告希赛勒斯，若不想拳脚相向，就别再靠近半步。一些龙族忐忑不安，生怕又要掀起另一阵波澜。不过后来，雅麦斯竟隔着石窟向他道歉了。希赛勒斯虽然盛怒，处事还算冷静。他接受了雅麦斯的道歉，这事就算结束了。

希赛勒斯会在这个时候出现纯属偶然。他并不是听到了弟弟挨揍的风声，他是跟着休利叶上山的。密探侦查到有少量的异族在非洲南部流窜，疑似逃难的流亡者。龙王将这项任务委派给了休利叶，让阿尔斐杰洛惊讶并羡慕之极。当然，他有猜测过龙王是特意将此交由休利叶处理，好让希赛勒斯有机会探望弟弟，逼迫雅麦斯认错。

这是三年以来龙术士接到的第四桩任务。之前的三件任务分别交给了波德第兹、耶莲娜和柏伦格——三人都圆满完成——没有阿尔斐杰洛，因此他只能在山间无聊度日；也没有白罗加，这给郁郁不得志的阿尔斐杰洛的心理带去了一丝含着幸灾乐祸意味的平衡感。达斯机械兽人族最近几年好像忽然变乖了似的极少出没，其中的原因谁也猜不透。

休利叶出了龙神殿，和等候在外面的阿尔斐杰洛聊了两句。他的腰带上别着根雕刻了精致花纹的短木杖，阿尔斐杰洛一眼就注意到了。

最初的龙术士们作风朴实，惯于徒手施法。虽然有例如白罗加和耶莲娜这样的特殊情况，但真正将华丽的元素引进并引起潮流的人，还是要属二代首席阿尔斐杰洛。他在敌军中如探囊取物般消灭阿迦述王近侍的那一击，以及他召唤的机械龙喷出宛若彗星般璀璨美丽而又致命的魔力光炮扫射敌人，使他的战斗风格不仅充满了毁灭性的力量，更是赏心悦目得如同表演，将实用性与观赏性完全地契合。当他带领讨伐队从比萨大获全胜后，他的威信迅速竖立了起来。守护者争抢着巴结他，龙术士也竞相模仿他。先辈们以往朴素的形象和作风开始发生变化了，有两个龙术士同僚学他制造神杖——柏伦格和波德第兹。他们爱不释手地将神杖日日插在腰间，逢人便拿出来夸炫一番，尤其是柏伦格。如今，第三个效仿者出现了。不过在阿尔斐杰洛看来，热衷于发明的休利叶应该只是做着玩玩。一来他没有劳烦龙族的工匠，自己独立制作，二来，他选择的杖芯材料只是寻常的牡鹿角。

休利叶和希赛勒斯仅在山上逗留了一个下午。他们走后的当晚，阿尔斐杰洛躺在床上，想着这样那样的事，一时难以入眠。忽然，一阵鞋底在路面拖行的细微噪音传入了他灵敏超出常人的耳朵。声音听起来离屋子有段距离，却因渐行渐近而愈来愈清晰。阿尔斐杰洛惊呆了似的吸了口气，倏地翻身下床，穿过卧房的门，往客厅走。屋外逐渐靠近的那股气息是……

片刻之后，脚步声停止了。阳光从客厅的高窗外透进来。那里站了个影子。阿尔斐杰洛能听到他不规律的呼吸，似乎在为用词而犹疑不决。

“我不会向他屈服。”说话者的鼻音极重。

影子变小了。与此同时阿尔斐杰洛听见对方走远的声音，赶紧移步到大门。

门打开后，尼克勒斯早已大步离开。

望着那抹深邃如海洋的长卷发飘逸而去的背影，阿尔斐杰洛悬着的心终于安定下来。他感到脸颊的肌肉在往上扬。就这样对着空气，毫无理由地笑了。

 


	62. 阿尔斐杰洛（43）

LXXXIV

 

灰色的机械躯体被一阵忽蓝忽绿的光照亮了。

那是极光，闪烁在苍茫的星空，颜色从浅到深，在空中呈现出各种形态，既像螺旋形的彩色丝带，又好似炫舞的礼花从天而降，几乎举手可触。

马上就要到“缓冲地带”了。在见到极光的那一刻，欧蕾丝塔就心里有数了。飞行的速度已然提升到最快。漂浮在冰冷海水上的巨大的苍白浮冰，连绵成茫茫一片的广袤冰原，陈列在她的眼前。随着冰原的不断放大，胸腔里升起的责任感也越发沉重。

此番出行可谓是路途遥迢。从北非出发的欧蕾丝塔，以她全速行进的速度在空中飞驰，花了两天的功夫才接近目的地。“缓冲地带”在另一个半球。要翻越茫茫的非洲大陆，和一片汪洋大海才能抵达那片永冻不化的冰原。

人类的双脚踩在冻土上发出脆响。为了不引人注目，欧蕾丝塔变回人身。周围的气温远低于零度，不过寒彻骨髓的冷风和严酷恶劣的环境都不会对达斯机械兽人族构成威胁。至少这里刮风时不会掀起沙子。欧蕾丝塔边想边走。绚烂的极光始终在天上闪耀。

这里的一切都是由冰筑成的。刺骨的海面漂浮着大大小小的冰山，冻原上更是耸立着高矮不一的峭壁。当年她和族人沉睡的冰川是哪一座呢？白茫茫的冰冻山川看起来都差不多，一时间无法分辨。

但是那股由于吸食不到放射性能源而遍及全身的匮乏感，她怎样都难以忘却。在将自身封存进冰川，延缓衰竭、躲避死亡的过程中，随着身体的逐渐变化而触发的饥饿感，如同阵阵席卷向海岸的浪涛，越来越强烈。那种先前从不曾体会却又挥之不去的感觉，欧蕾丝塔也不会忘记……还有更久以前，掉落到这个星球时的那股无助感。

天空破开一个足够容纳数万人的大洞，一瞬间仿佛被扔进了失却重力的时间之流。族人惊恐万状的尖叫，陨石撞击地壳的巨响，传入听觉系统……被吞噬进时空大裂隙的身体，就好像被生生撕裂又粗暴地缝合起来一样痛苦。以往熟悉的一切迅速地离自己而去，不复存在。等缓过劲儿来时，他们才发现自己被丢在了一片完全陌生的土地。

在冰川里完成进化，随阿迦述王和大部队南上之后，欧蕾丝塔就再没有回到过这片让她既深恶痛绝又有些惦念的土地。即使已分别了数百年之久，她也非常熟稔周遭的地形。欧蕾丝塔提着白袍的下摆，走在狂风怒吼的冰原上，蓝色的眼睛带着警惕和一丝感怀朝前仰望，一眼就看到了悬浮在空中的“那个东西”。椭圆形的巨型漩涡，仿佛是天空被打碎的一块伤口，在冰冻的危崖上空汨汨泣血。漩涡内的空间深不可测，神秘而辽远，仿佛直接和宇宙相连接。不规则形状的碎石零零散散地飘浮着，每块石头上都盘踞着青色的火焰。偶尔有璀亮的蓝色星光从空间的内部飘逸而出，与外界五彩缤纷的极光互相争辉。这便是两百多万年前，与地球南端发生碰撞的陨石撕开的时空裂隙，经过漫长的岁月形成的大空洞，也就是被称作“缓冲地带”的地方。

大空洞的直径和当年离开的时候相比似有缩减。欧蕾丝塔没放在心上。她只顾往前走。

济伽的部队藏得很隐蔽，欧蕾丝塔找到他们的驻扎地花了一些时间。

他的族人就定居在这片被冰雪环绕的永冻大洲，紧邻“缓冲地带”——这个达斯机械兽人族最初漂流到异乡星球的降落点。

酷寒、干燥，不停刮风的莽原上，建造着许多圆顶的房屋。以雪砖垒砌而成，一半陷入冰原，半球形的构造就像一口大锅扣在地上，门上挂着诸如海豹皮之类的兽皮。规格统一的雪屋多得不计其数，影影绰绰地散落一片，显示着济伽军队的数量。他们常年在此避世。从四王会晤后的几百年以来一直都销声匿迹，过着无人知晓的归隐生活，不管族内发生怎样轰动的事都一概不顾，无论与龙族的战斗多么激烈都不闻不问。不过基本的饮食还是要保障的。他们每过一段时间就会集体外出狩猎。所以，欧蕾丝塔才闻到了飘散在空气里的人肉味道。已经许久未尝过人肉的女将军不禁心痒难耐。那一间间的雪屋子里，一定储藏了相当数量的日常食品。

再走近就会被济伽的部下发现，欧蕾丝塔控制距离在能遥望那一片雪屋的同时又不会被察觉的适当范围，停下了前进的脚步，再次抬头凝视空中的涡洞，感受到一股不寻常的能量。

果然，大漩涡的表面有一层阻止他人进入的能量膜，横断在“缓冲地带”的异世界与茫茫冻原的现实世界之间。极薄却极其坚固的能量膜，呈现为微弱的蓝白色，有星光和极光的掩盖，因而暗淡无奇，欧蕾丝塔才没有立刻发现。想必是济伽为防止刹耶进犯而铺设的。从它几乎忽略不计的能量波动判断，现在正处于休眠期。也许济伽会在敌人侵略他的领地时，召集所有居住在外面雪屋子里的族人隐匿到“缓冲地带”避难，启动这层保护膜的能量吧。

济伽宁可花力气在能量膜的运转上，也不愿和阿迦述王两路出兵讨伐刹耶，一劳永逸地解决忧患，他脑子里到底在想什么？突然，欧蕾丝塔的思绪中断了。一股雷压的迫近，使她惴惴不安地迅速闪身到一座三人高的冰丘后面，屏住呼吸躲藏起来。

风霜中凸现出一个女人的窈窕身影，驻足在雪原里眺望。“错觉么？”感应到的那股久违的雷压，就在她寻出来的时候消失了，或者说，被压抑了起来。女人摇摇头，正要转身——

熟悉的雷压又一次充盈在她周身。激动的呼喊和寒风一起响彻耳畔。女人的身体被一双纤细的手臂一把抱住，浑身的骨头仿佛都要被拆散了。

“哈拉古夏！”

把脸埋在对方的颈项间蹭了好一会儿，欧蕾丝塔才把头仰起来。眼神在与近在咫尺的那张脸庞相接的时候微微惊怔了片刻。欧蕾丝塔放开怀里的女人，上上下下地将她扫视了好几遍。

“怎么选了这个宿体？”

与她几步相望的女性身材高挑，有一双长腿和一对丰胸。黑色的短发像男人似的清爽又干练，中间偏右的几缕刘海染成艳丽的朱红。光滑细腻如黑珍珠般黝深的皮肤上，隆起娟秀的五官。欧蕾丝塔犹记得上次见到哈拉古夏，是298年前的四王会晤。那时候的她，还是一个金发碧眼白肤的美人。

“为什么这样问？觉得丑？”哈拉古夏淡淡地问着，茶色的瞳眸专注地凝视着容貌同样大变的友人，声音清冽如甘泉。

“怎么会呢，”欧蕾丝塔咯咯笑道，“你变成怎样我都不会嫌你丑。”

“你的样子也变了。不过还是只挑选高品质的美人呢。喜欢在眼睛四周描画浓厚眼线的习惯也是一点没变。”

与一上来就热情似火的欧蕾丝塔不同，直到这会儿，哈拉古夏才对她展露微笑。虽然笑容里含着阔别重逢的喜悦，但是她极淡的眼神，却好像眼前的黑发少女只是一介不足为道的过客。

“我只希望你我间的友谊恒久如常，永远不变。”

“欧蕾丝塔，你……”

话没有说下去。欧蕾丝塔忽然紧贴哈拉古夏曲线起伏的玉体，给了她一个好像失散多年的姐妹般的拥抱，同时吻上了她的唇。热烈的深吻堵住了喉舌，将语言吞噬。待二人分开时，冻得发紫的脸颊都已经被羞涩的红晕占据了。

“我好想你啊。”欧蕾丝塔说。虽然希望能有更多的时间和哈拉古夏重温旧情，好好说说分开的这些年以来的奇闻轶事，再和她大战个三百回合，尽情地抒发重逢的快意，就像从前的她们经常做的。但是欧蕾丝塔却不敢忘，自己背负着攸关存亡的使命，也明白哈拉古夏终究是济伽的将军，而不仅仅是她的朋友，身怀重任的自己决不能惊动她的族人。

于是她半强迫地将哈拉古夏拉到了冰丘后。

“济伽把库拉蒂德留下来的军队保存得不错。”她朝她露出童真的笑容。

“欧蕾丝塔，”哈拉古夏叹了口气，面带忧郁，看着无事不登三宝殿的好友，“你不该来这里。”

“这话什么意思？”欧蕾丝塔疑惑地歪歪头，问她。

“你此时出现必定有事相求。”哈拉古夏一脸淡然，“你我都很清楚，你是来替阿迦述当说客的。”

造访的目的被揭穿的欧蕾丝塔，非但没有任何慌张，还笑吟吟地挽起哈拉古夏的手臂说道，“我更喜欢称其为指引。”

“性质一样。”哈拉古夏板着脸回应友人的笑脸。

欧蕾丝塔考虑了一会儿。“我希望你能和我并肩作战。”

“这事儿免谈。”哈拉古夏坚决地摇头，“我的选择很久以前就做出了。”

她的身上一直有股浑然天成的正气，欧蕾丝塔就是喜欢她这一点。

“我当然知道。我从没有为此责怪过你。我只是为你的处境感到悲哀。”欧蕾丝塔往前跨一步，紧紧地握着她的手，“想当年库拉蒂德执掌兵权的时候，连轻狂傲慢的刹耶都不敢随意轻视她，与她相争。如今，济伽却让库拉蒂德的子民深陷在这荒凉死寂的地方，在刹耶的恫吓下瑟瑟发抖。你跟着济伽，真有出路？”

哈拉古夏的眼角有些抽动。她缓缓地拿开欧蕾丝塔的手，动作礼貌而疏离，“你质疑我的王，就是在质疑我本人。你不该这样。”

欧蕾丝塔恍然之间，觉得她的话有点可笑。可是平常敏感的笑神经，如今却完全调动不起来。

也许不能刚见面就一板一眼地谈正事。要用感情来打动她的心，再循序渐进地把话题引导过去，才更有效果。

欧蕾丝塔将她的想法付诸行动。“你怎么忍心这样冷待我？”她委屈地眨着眼睛，“你和我可是两小无猜的密友。我一直将你视为知己……”这些话不全是做戏，至少一半反映了她此刻的真实心情。

“知己又如何。”哈拉古夏反问，“当日我劝你跟我一起投靠明主，你死不听从，便有了今日的热脸贴冷屁股。”

“我要是投奔库拉蒂德，今天还不得因为济伽的软弱被活活气死。”

“你再说一句……”

“你知道我不是有意的。我们都不要再用这种口气说话了，好吗？”

她的声音透着哀求，听得哈拉古夏好心酸。就在这时——

“苦情戏还是到此为止吧。”一个男人的声音蓦地从上方传来，语气怡然地说道，“不打声招呼就把哈拉古夏拐走，我可是会生气的啊，欧蕾丝塔。”

欧蕾丝塔眉头一皱，忙往上看。从冰丘上陡然冒出来一个男人的脑袋，微笑着对她们投以俯视。

“你是……”欧蕾丝塔仔细地分辨这人的雷压，“澈尔？”她认出对方的身份，心里却气恼自己竟没在第一时间觉察他的靠近。

“不错，你还记得我。”男人一跃而下，挺立在哈拉古夏身前，强制性地把她们分开。

“那当然。”欧蕾丝塔由于他的站位后退两步，目光不悦地斜睨着他，“要属谁拥有将雷压的气息切断、隐形在暗处做偷窥狂的能力，恐怕也只有你了。”她边挖苦边朝他抛去一个白眼，“好久不见了，澈尔。”

“我可不想再和你碰面啊。”

与哈拉古夏一样也是济伽的一名将军的澈尔，人类的外皮是个体格结实精干的年轻男子。如火焰般耀眼的橙红色及肩长发分成两瓣，沿中分的头路垂落两颊，衬托出他修整干净的脸庞。那双蓝中带紫的眼眸，正好与他深蓝近黑的连体铠甲的颜色相映成趣。

澈尔略带嫌厌的视线，在对上哈拉古夏问询般的眼神后，立刻转为柔情蜜意的微笑。“看你跑出去那么久没回来，有点担心。”他作出简短的解释。

“还是和以前一样啊，像条跟屁虫似的整天黏在哈拉古夏的身后。”见到澈尔果然流露出不满的神情看过来，欧蕾丝塔的蓝眸里升起了愉悦的光芒，“不过你放心好了，今天我不会霸占哈拉古夏太久的。我只是来找她叙叙旧，很快就会走。可以给我们点独处的空间吗？”

“好没水准的谎言。”澈尔悠然地抱着胸，蓝紫色的眸子流淌着不屑的笑意，“虽然漂亮的女人撒谎时很有魅力，但你最好还是实话实说。”

这家伙在场，感情牌可没什么用。欧蕾丝塔索性坦言，“只要你们带我见一次济伽——”

“这个请求……恐怕不能接受。”澈尔面露难色，摆出故作扭捏的姿态。

“有哪里不方便么？”欧蕾丝塔望向哈拉古夏。

黑发黑肤的女人想了一下，答道，“澈尔说得对。我应该一开始就告诉你的。”

“拒绝得那么干脆？你们甚至都没听我说完。”

“你想表达的，在你之前的两位使者表达得都很清楚。”澈尔斜视着她，说。

欧蕾丝塔的视线在二人的脸上来回移动。“哈拉古夏，你就不肯向我坦白吗？至少得给我个理由，让我知道我为何无功而返。”

哈拉古夏沉默不言，澈尔回头朝她看了一眼，代替她回答。“因为我们不想掺和阿迦述和刹耶的纷争。”

“掺和？”欧蕾丝塔的双眼燃烧着愤怒的烈火，“哈哈，直接说出来好了。直接承认，你们没胆子为库拉蒂德报仇！”

她的这声吼，给了两人极大的震动。

欧蕾丝塔紧盯着哈拉古夏和澈尔的眼神，在里面看到了挣扎和羞耻。这给了她继续逗留、继续尝试的勇气。她减缓了语调，以柔和而理性的目光对着哈拉古夏，循循善诱地说，“诚然，在济伽另立门户后，你从原来的先锋擢升为将军。济伽的奋发自强使你获得升迁，但是别忘了你也是库拉蒂德的旧部。还有你，澈尔。”她又看向橙发的男人，“你们先后效忠两任王，刹耶却杀了一个伤了另一个。这样的奇耻大辱，深仇大恨，你们也能忍？”

“正如你说的，现在我和澈尔侍奉的对象是济伽王。”哈拉古夏拒绝去想故王的音容，“王早就给了我们将阿迦述的说客一律驱逐的命令。只是我没想到，这次来的会是你。”

“济伽下了这种命令？真的吗？”对面的一男一女皱眉不语，欧蕾丝塔又问，“为什么不向他进言而要盲从他？”

“身为王的将军，服从是我的天职。”哈拉古夏凛然答道，“欧蕾丝塔，你我确实是相识于孩提时期的挚友，但是私情不能凌驾于公事之上。这道理你不会不懂吧？请你谅解。”

亲耳听到这一答复，欧蕾丝塔的心凉了半截，却依然不肯放弃。“济伽拒绝我王的理由？我不信他真是个懦夫。”

“无可奉告。”澈尔干脆俐落地表示。

“你呢，哈拉古夏？”欧蕾丝塔愁眉紧锁，看着她的挚友，“你也不肯回答我？”

她的追问，哈拉古夏没有理会。

“你我曾经无话不谈，可你现在却不愿对我吐露真言。”

欧蕾丝塔紧咬下唇，焦虑缠身，窝着一肚子的火。她从刚开始耐着性子地晓之以理动之以情，到如今明里暗里地嘲讽激将，可以说已经使出了浑身解数。可是那两人却依然像顽石一样针插不进，水泼不进。

她不断游移的视线最终落于哈拉古夏的脸畔。显然济伽已经彻底掳获了她的心，使她背弃了她曾向库拉蒂德发出的誓约，失去了以往的判断力。

“多年盲目地追随济伽，还真是让你感染了他拘泥不化的劣性啊。”她提高声调，对着这个不仅容貌令她完全陌生、整个人由里到外更是让她捉摸不透的密友说道，“论过去的交情，我王与库拉蒂德在‘灭龙之战’中数次同舟共济。论现在的目标，我们双方都和刹耶有着不共戴天之仇。睁开眼睛把这附近瞧个清楚吧！当年我们一起掉落到这颗星球的地方，回想起来只有悲哀，痛苦和耻辱的地方。如今你们的王弃昔日最牢靠的盟友不顾，跟胆小鬼似的带着族人窝在这鸟不拉屎的冰原苟且偷安，一点要报仇雪耻的勇气都没有。这样毫无血性、懦弱无能的家伙，也值得你们效忠吗——”

大气不喘一口地说完，欧蕾丝塔直视着哈拉古夏，观察她面部的表情，心里期盼着她能够回心转意。

哈拉古夏置放在大腿两侧的双手，手指似有颤抖，但是依然紧绷着脸、压着声音回答了，“我存在的唯一价值便是向我王奉上我的忠诚。至于旁人的偏见，从来都影响不到我。”

“这就是你所谓的忠诚吗？”欧蕾丝塔怒道，“如果是的话，那我真庆幸当年和你分开，不使自己堕落到你这个地步。”

澈尔鼻孔一张，瞪着她。“居然敢用这种口气对哈拉古夏说话——”

“你也一样。你们都是一丘之貉。”欧蕾丝塔冷着脸打断他，“你们和济伽都曾是库拉蒂德的下属，如今全都背叛了当初尽忠于她的誓言，躲在冰雕的破屋子里，颤抖地祈祷杀人凶手不要来攻打你们。”

“反正不行就是不行，你要我说几次才听得懂？”澈尔不耐烦地咆哮起来，“你最好快走。否则我可要对你不客气了。”

“要我走，除非我见到济伽，听他亲口对我说！”

欧蕾丝塔气势猛烈的宣告，随着另一股比它凌厉十倍的喝声的响起戛然而止。

“你要擅闯我王的领地吗？！”

质问声来自于哈拉古夏。现在的她，冷若冰霜的脸上没有一丝笑意。即使拔高声音质询，表情都十分漠然，仿佛面对的是一个与自己毫无瓜葛的陌生人。

“我这边有两人，而你孤身一人。”以近乎冷酷的口吻，哈拉古夏提醒蠢蠢欲动的旧友，“我还可以叫墨里厄和渥兹华出来。到时候就是四对一了。”

“以多欺少的行径，你向来鄙视。”欧蕾丝塔不可思议地瞅着她，“我不信你会……”

“指望我对一个企图硬闯我军驻地的敌人遵守荣誉吗？”哈拉古夏冷哼道，“你大可以尝试突破我和澈尔。但我保证你一定会悔不当初！”

敌人？她这样看我……受伤的孩子般的不安笑容，浮现了出来。欧蕾丝塔怔怔地看着这个黑皮肤的女人。她虽维持着人形，然而密集在她周身的雷压却逐渐朝着危险的变身临界点增长。同样的情况还出现在澈尔身上。很好，他们真的是把我当作敌人。

“袖手旁观与为虎作伥没有区别！”欧蕾丝塔冷冷地宣示，“你们背叛了库拉蒂德，比南还要不可饶恕！”

澈尔气得脸孔涨成紫色，好像已经忍不住动手的冲动，但是比他更早作出反应的，却是平静着面庞的哈拉古夏。

还来不及伸手阻挡，欧蕾丝塔的头就往侧面偏转了九十度。一个鲜红的掌印浮现在她左脸颊光滑的雪肤。哈拉古夏扇摆的力道，凶猛得使她踉跄地后退了一步。欧蕾丝塔缓缓地转过头，满脸错愕，却没吭半声，伸出纤细的手指抚着脸。上面已经因浮肿而凸显出手掌的轮廓。摩挲着脸颊的指尖，跳动着灼热的、烫得吓人的温度。

湖蓝色的美眸刻着强烈的震惊和更多的冷静，凝视着给予她这一巴掌的女人。“我会把这当成你我友情的尽头。”她昂首宣告。

哈拉古夏茶色的眸仁，一瞬间添了丝不易觉察的颤栗，但是她紧抿的嘴唇和冷漠的表情依旧宣示着态度的不变，使欧蕾丝塔对她彻底断念了。在号声不断的寒风中，哈拉古夏不吱一声地注视着满脸失望和愤怒的少女甩头而去。

“费路西都应该还隐没在苏黎世附近一带。”忽然，澈尔没来由地对着欧蕾丝塔还未走远的背影说道，“他……一直很会藏身。”

“费路西都……”欧蕾丝塔的脚步顿了片刻，凉凉地默念着这个名字。“库拉蒂德昔日的部下里，也只有他还有点铮铮铁骨。”她转回来的视线迫切地寻找哈拉古夏的眼睛，后者却已经背过了身。“至于你们这些叛徒，变色龙，就在这该死的地方慢慢发烂吧！”

狠狠地丢下这句话，欧蕾丝塔头也不回一下地快步走掉了。她的步子迈得极大，速度极快，仿佛不愿意再多逗留一秒。纤瘦的身影弹指间就被呼啸而过的风雪模糊得渺然无痕。

现在只剩下澈尔，和悲伤的哈拉古夏。澈尔试着说些什么，然而身旁的女人却始终伫立在原位不动，凝视着旧友离去的方向。她看了很长时间，直到澈尔失去耐心，走到她面前，把手搭上她微微发抖的肩膀。

“真是的，让我扮恶人不就行了吗？你看你都哭了。”

双手轻柔地扳过她的身子，让她面对自己，澈尔低着头凝视哈拉古夏的脸，在看到她淌满面颊的泪水时，并不感到惊讶。

缓缓落下的泪滴犹如晶白的珍珠，在她黝黑的肌肤上闪闪发亮。哈拉古夏甩甩头，让眼泪在冷彻骨髓的空气中蒸发。“没什么。只是些水而已。”

“别撒谎，哈拉古夏。”对着言不由衷的女人，澈尔收敛了表情，看起来很严肃，“我最听不得别人对我撒谎了。尤其是你。”这么说着，他执起了她的手，捏在掌心里，轻轻地挤压了一下。

哈拉古夏没有反抗，不过低垂的视线却也始终不看他一眼，茫然无神地对着地面的厚冰。沉默了许久，方才开口，“真不敢相信，我竟会对她恶语相向……甚至动粗。”她低头看着自己的手，仿佛不明白那是什么东西。“为什么要让我左右为难？”这句诘问与其说是对身边的男人问的，更不如说是在问自己。

“你是为了保守秘密，才不得已为之。”他审视着她的面容，表情变得温和了些。“心情好点了吗？”

“我能有什么事。”哈拉古夏立刻说，“容我告辞，我还要将这消息呈报上去。”转身就要走。

“还是交给我吧。”澈尔把她拉回身边，“你需要一个人静一会儿。”

“我可以。”回应他的，是哈拉古夏故作坚强的眼神。

“才说过的话怎么转眼就忘了？”澈尔盯着她逃避的眼睛，“我不喜欢你对我撒谎。”说完之后，他在她的眼里大步走开。

哈拉古夏多留了一会儿，视线留恋在早已经不见友人的身影、只余下皑皑冰原和蓝蓝海水的远方。翻涌在心间的所有情感，最终只是化为了一声颓然的叹息。

岑寂冷清的冰原上空，极光依旧闪动着夺魄勾魂的色彩，时而变幻出千姿百态，时而久久不动，如漫天光柱，高耸在她与她的头顶。

 

LXXXV

 

横在“缓冲地带”外的蓝色能量膜，是被称作“封印之墙”的保护屏障，由济伽王亲手铺设。

他的子民都住冰原上的雪屋，他本人则久居在墙后的旋涡状大空洞里。除了经常探视他的将军们，只有“王之眼”埃克肖不分昼夜地侍奉在他身侧。

身体飞升到半空、穿过“封印之墙”的瞬间，澈尔若有所思地停止了脚步回过头，望着单调荒凉的冰原。

从属于自己故乡的那个世界飘零到这里有多久了？

不禁苦笑着摇了摇头，澈尔杜绝自己滋生出任何懦弱的念头。还是觐见济伽王要紧。

迈开的双脚凌驾在空中，澈尔的身躯飘着进入了漩涡的中心，好像空旷虚无的大空洞里有一条无形的道路。

身后薄如蝉翼的“封印之墙”在济伽王雷压的庇护下牢不可破，微微泛着蓝白光芒。身前是笼罩着星光的、深邃而又满目荒凉的空间，让人犹如身处在浩瀚壮阔的宇宙。腾空漂浮着的碎石形状各异，没有一块重复，就像小行星的残骸分散开来。有一块特别硕大，也特别平坦，虽然表面依旧遍布着凹凸不整的坑洼，但是和其他千奇百怪的碎石相比，已经很有模有样了。为了让统治者居住，这块平整的浮空巨石上，盖起了勉强算得上宫殿的简易居舍。

这时候的济伽一定还在床上，只会在床上，倒也省得七绕八绕，直接往寝宫走即可。卧房的门口站着一个驼背的男人，看见澈尔将军来了，朝他深深地一鞠躬。

“王的精神怎样了？”澈尔问，“好些了吗？”

“今天连床都下不了。”埃克肖轻声回答。

两人都把声音压得很低，避免吵醒屋里沉睡的王。

蓝紫色的眼眸在听到意料中的回答后，还是黯淡了些许。澈尔了然地点点头，轻轻推开门，留埃克肖守在外面。

宽敞的房间里只摆着一张石质大床，显得有些空荡。他的王静静地在床上睡着，就像一具尸体。一头白中微微渗蓝的月白色长发，沿仰面躺卧的身体，垂落在边缘掉于床下的厚毛毯上。王的双眼紧闭着，眉心浅浅地皱起，似乎正在他美丽、虚幻而又易碎的梦境里徜徉。沉睡中的王浅淡的睫毛在动，他的嘴角也在动，只是没人知道他想要说什么。

他梦见了他最想梦见的人，不过这个梦没能持续多久。他慢慢从梦中醒来，微闭的眼睛撑开一条缝，却仍旧像在梦里。

济伽——谁能想到，统御一方的这位达斯机械兽人族的王，是一个终日与床榻为伴的病殃子。他普通的相貌，若不是他一脸的病容，恐怕让人看了转过身就会忘记。那双宛如盲人般的青白色瞳孔，给人很深的印象。虽有掺着银丝的长刘海遮住他凹陷的黑眼圈，却没有东西可以掩盖他憔悴的面容和苍白到几近病态的肤色。尽管看起来年纪轻轻，整个人的面貌却是一副病体沉疴、精神不济的疲态，让任何与他接触的人，都发自内心地感到惋惜和怜悯。

他面朝躬身在床边的澈尔，端详他的脸。每次进来谒见的时候，这名老部下的面色似乎都很沉重。

“……我听埃克肖说，阿迦述又遣了使者过来。”济伽的语速极缓，声音极轻，如棉絮般无力，“情况怎样？”

“已经打发走了。”

“好，好……做得好。”病榻上的王淡淡一笑，双臂撑着身子坐起来。毛毯彻底滑落在了地上，但他没有反应。“决不能让他们看到……我如今的样子。”他斜倚着床背喘了会儿气，过了半晌才想到要问，“这一次来的是谁？”

“欧蕾丝塔。”澈尔告诉他。

“欧蕾丝塔……”他默念一遍，惆怅的情愫在唇齿间百转千回地盘旋，“难为你还有哈拉古夏了。”

“这是我们应尽的职责。”澈尔把毯子给他盖好。“事不过三。我想阿迦述应该死心了。”

济伽苍白如纸的脸上浮出感谢的浅笑。其实有没有盖毯子对他而言根本无所谓。这副早已经不会被心目中的阳光惠及的身子骨，就算盖上再多再厚的毛毯，也不会感到温暖。

“希望他能够尽快打消这个……可能会致我于死地的念头吧。”

“……”澈尔惊愕地注视着他的王，看到的是一张平静无波、毫无愧色、只是略带些倦意的脸庞。

他真的决意永不理会阿迦述的求援，对刹耶的罪行视而不见？

死寂的沉默就这样突兀地降临，让人不堪忍受。病床上的济伽王打量澈尔将军的表情，看了一阵，说道，“你退下吧。”他的声音很静，“我要再睡一会儿。”

还睡不够吗？澈尔缄默不语。

济伽每天只能保持清醒三五个小时，时常在自己意识不到的时候突然陷入昏睡，醒来时往往不知道自己是何时睡去的，也不知道具体睡了多久。他在四王会晤中身负重伤，至今已过了近三百年。这段绵长难熬的岁月里，济伽的身体日渐消瘦，睡眠时间平均以一天数秒的增幅缓慢延长，而且是毫无规律可循地睡着、醒来。

族内经验最丰富的医者，对此却检查不出任何症状。济伽日益加重的病情，让他们束手无策。王的臣民都很担忧他的健康。

然而他身体常年抱恙的处境虽然让人很同情，却不代表他处理族中大事时的昏庸和失责，也能获得大家的认可。济伽执意不延续库拉蒂德在世时支持阿迦述的传统，坐视他与刹耶二虎相争，走向衰弱，自己则在世界尽头的冻土消极避世。这样的作法，不仅让他的盟友和敌人匪夷所思，自己这一方的族人也同样无法理解。现在，阿迦述的军队已经被刹耶杀得元气大损。今后若再想联手阿迦述抗击刹耶，可就基本无望了。

族内对济伽王的质疑声这两年越来越大，全靠澈尔和其他三位将军强行镇压。在军队哗变前，真不知道这样动荡不安的太平日子还能持续多久。

澈尔不再说话，也停止思考，曲着腰倒退着出去了。睡榻上的济伽，不知不觉中又已睡去。睡梦中似乎感到有些冷，浅淡的双眉微微紧锁……

 

LXXXVI

 

欧蕾丝塔不记得自己是怎么来到这里的。

她只知道，她体内的每根血管都快要裂开，就在哈拉古夏猛地扇了她一巴掌，逼得她不得不走之后。等她的怒气稍稍平复下来，她发现周围的环境已经从荒芜的极地冰原，变成了同样荒芜的灌丛草地。

看来自己已经飞越了汪洋，来到陆地上了。视线朝四周环顾一圈，满目尽是干燥贫瘠的土地，生长着枯黄的野草。这应该是非洲南部的某个荒野。看样子，自己是在极怒的状态下飞了一天。

稀稀拉拉的灌木被夜风吹得翻舞。一盘圆月从鱼鳞般的云隙间浮出。在月色的照耀下，周围的景致都被印上了一层阴冷的深蓝。天已经亮过，转眼又到了晚上。而她漂洋过海时竟浑不知觉。

欧蕾丝塔收敛起愤怒的雷压，从丑陋的真面目变回少女的身姿。

下意识地伸手抚摸左半边脸颊。浮肿早已经消退了，也没有任何痛感，但是这一击造成的心伤，一时半会儿却好不了。

旧友的背叛，任务的失败……欧蕾丝塔不能就这样耻辱地舔着脸回去，对阿迦述说“济伽太顽固，实在劝不动”这么报告一通就算交差了。

要做些什么弥补自己的过失，而澈尔在她临走时的暗示……

往事就在这时候叩响了她被忧愤的情绪淹没的大脑。费路西都将军手里的部队应该还有几百号人，与目前阿迦述王仅存的兵力大致相当。这个在库拉蒂德死后独自带领着军团里残余的兵卒，在苏黎世的荒郊野岭潜行游荡的男人，一定很辛苦吧。昔日和他一同效忠库拉蒂德的同僚，全都转投向窝囊的济伽麾下。只有费路西都一人还在苦苦地坚持。他不仅要控制他士气低落的部队不使他们外逃，还要以隐蔽、游动和伏击的方式反抗刹耶的势力。其高超的潜伏本领，连刹耶都无法彻底消灭他。

其实早在1204年的秋天，就有五十余人离开了费路西都，转而投奔当时还很有声势的阿迦述。欧蕾丝塔怎么会忘记，那些人还在赶往锡耶纳的路上，就被一头游荡在人界的火龙误打误撞地碰见，杀得七零八落，死的死逃的逃。卡塔特的统治者随后派龙术士白罗加等人调查这桩离奇的事件。阿迦述领着族人迁移到比萨，使他们颗粒无收。又过了一段时间，第二任首席阿尔斐杰洛接手了这项任务，从锡耶纳追到比萨，引发了之后一连串恶劣的连锁反应。

如果能够说服费路西都，让他心甘情愿地将他的士兵纳入阿迦述帐下……这样，多少能回报王对她的信任吧。

所以啊，还没到气馁的时候。去联系费路西都——至少这点我能做到！

下此决心的欧蕾丝塔，决定在无人的旷野上重新让雷压缠遍全身。刚准备这么做，致密的雷压倏忽间从四面八方向她拢来，却不是她的。

就是这些莫名其妙闯入她感知范围的雷压，暂缓了她的变形。

由远及近的雷压，感觉有些熟悉，但并非友方。什么人？欧蕾丝塔稍感疑惑。

二十米外未被月光照到的阴影处，突然出现了一抹不是很高、好像在哪里见到过的身影。

“嗨，嗨。”

——她听到这古怪的笑声，条件反射地吼道，“沙桀？！”

“被你发现了啊。嗨。”如她高喊的那样，水红色头发的少年——沙桀，迈着缓缓的步子，从不见光的阴暗处走到月下，摆动着他瘦如鸡爪的手向她打招呼，“欧蕾丝塔小妹妹，一个人走夜路可是会撞到危险的噢。嗨，嗨。”

“你怎么……”她怔怔地盯住突然出现在对面的敌人，一动也不动。

“嗨，你是不是想问，我怎会知道你在这里？”沙桀每说一个字，粉嫩的喉咙就会猛烈地抽搐一次，“去问那个至今都没抓获的内应吧，嗨，如果你还有机会问。”他笑眯眯地盯着满脸惊诧的黑发少女，眼中有一丝讥讽，“先提醒你，我可不是独自前来的噢，嗨。”

知道自己的处境越发危险了以后，欧蕾丝塔立刻左顾右盼。三道身影就在这时飞闪而过。

欧蕾丝塔全身的神经都在一根一根地死去。就在她下决心去苏黎世见费路西都的这个时候，却……

刹耶的将军们——沙桀、奈哲、文坎普达耳，和另一个尚不明确身份的男人，此刻正站在她的面前，拦截了她的去路。他们一定是在她刚出发后不久就实施跟踪了。

欧蕾丝塔紧握着拳的双手有些颤抖，但她强作镇定。阿迦述王的将军绝不能害怕。她竭力稳住内心逐渐扩大的不安，正视前方的沙桀和奈哲，同时还要时刻提防身后的另两人。身着鲜艳华服的四人中间，有一人的背后罩着深蓝色的披风。那是欧蕾丝塔唯一没在之前见过的家伙。

“又见面了，欧蕾丝塔。”奈哲两眼放出兴奋的光芒，“分别的这七个多月，有想过我吗？”

欧蕾丝塔嫌恶地盯紧他透着湿意的深绿眼睛，不理会他的殷勤话语，转而面向沙桀，又微微侧身，余光朝身后的文坎普达耳瞥去，“我倒是挺好奇，这几年你们的模样都没怎么变啊。什么时候开始洁身自好了？”

沙桀和文坎普达耳笑笑不说话。奈哲轻浮地吟道，“还不是怕你忘了我，所以不敢变。”

欧蕾丝塔还是不理会他，谨慎地把头偏向后方，对着文坎普达耳身旁的那个不明身份的男人，“你是谁？”

那人笑了。他的笑，迷人中带点阴邪之气。

四人中属他最俊美。个子颀长，面容清秀，嘴上总挂着令人温心的微笑。过肩的直发往左右两边梳，在脑袋顶上分出一条缝儿。以头路为分界线，左半边头发为古稀老人般的苍白，无半点光泽，右半边则是光鲜亮丽的绯红，好似鲜血在流淌。他柔亮动人的眸子，也如鲜血般赤红。听到欧蕾丝塔的提问，他不回话，微微把头歪向一边朝她微笑。那头又长又直、半白半红的头发，在夜风中旋卷着飘扬。

好奇怪的头发，让她想起了罗滕堡的花——刹耶亲手种下的曼珠沙华和曼陀罗华……

回想就在得到答复的那一刻结束。

“我是华伦达因。”男人说，温柔的微笑萦绕在唇瓣上。

对于这个名字背后代表的含义，欧蕾丝塔并不了解。华伦达因是刹耶最宠爱的贴身侍从，从不离开他的王半步。即使欧蕾丝塔跟随阿迦述与刹耶的军队交战了那么多年，她和华伦达因见面的次数也是寥寥可数，且每次都是不同的相貌。

“华伦达因，连你也来了吗？”欧蕾丝塔咽了咽口水，“对付我一个居然要劳烦那么多人，看来是你们太没用了啊。也难怪刹耶缺乏信心，总要让他的将军们跟虫子似的成批成批地出动。”

她强势的挖苦，却让他们笑得更欢。

“显而易见，一打四毫无胜算。”文坎普达耳捻着他金黄的胡须，郑重地宣告道，“只要投降，便可免受屠戮。”

傻子。你们能杀死的只是我的一个分|身。欧蕾丝塔虽然没有全身而退的希望，却有活命的把握。“绝不。”她理所当然地表态。但是她的额头，却不知为何沁出了冷汗。

“看来，你选择了‘死’。”华伦达因有些惋惜地说。

“是吗？”欧蕾丝塔挺起胸脯，挤出一个嘲讽的笑，“那要试过才知道！”

面对态度依然强硬的少女，华伦达因在一瞬间露出了敬重的神色，又在一瞬间恢复了微笑，朝奈哲、沙桀和文坎普达耳挥出代表了攻击的手势。

身为刹耶近臣的他，虽然和其他三人同是将军，却似乎因王的垂爱而享有指挥权。

而在他挥手前，欧蕾丝塔就已经完成变身冲了出去，不在原来的地方了。

巨硕的梯形身体，弹指间就小得只见一个灰点。然而刹耶的将军们却悠然地站着不动，看着欧蕾丝塔逃走的轨迹。在他们眼里，那不过就是一头必死无疑的亡命羔羊，根本不需要急着追赶。

等到欧蕾丝塔消失得连影子都没有了，接收到追击指令的三将军才终于有所行动。磅礴的雷压带动叱咤的闪电在身边炸响。三人同时迈出一小步，飞身跃起。三道灰影瞬间消失在原地，冲向他们的敌人。

 

LXXXVII

 

夜晚的沙漠褪尽了白天的高温，显得不那么令人难以忍受。天空月明星稀，银白的微光倾洒下来。

趁着夜色、偷偷溜进石屋子里的潜入者，在月光的映照下，身体的轮廓投射在墙上，成为一个被拉长的恐怖鬼影。

“欧蕾丝塔将军在里面吗？”男人的询问声从窗口传进了室内，压低的嗓音颤抖地波动着，有些嘶哑，更糅合着焦急，紧张和惊惶。

“不在。”屋里的男人回答他，“这里没有人，除了我。”

“真的不在？”

“你不相信，就进来自己看。”

在他们不说话的时候，周围一直都很安静。但是却始终有几阵微微的声响在空气中流动。它们难以听闻，轻柔而缓慢，却极有规律，就像少女的呼息。

LXXXVIII

 

最终，欧蕾丝塔还是被刹耶的将军们追上了。

纠缠在一起的四个灰影，在半空中进行着异常激烈的交战。看不清的残影在各个地方频繁地闪现，根本无法算清到底打了多少个回合。

斡旋于多个敌人之间的欧蕾丝塔，密集的触手不知被打坏又再生了多少次。她在多数时间只能闪躲和防御。偶尔组织起来的还击，也慢慢地从拼尽全力到逐渐失去力量。沙桀、奈哲，文坎普达耳并没有全力以赴，要不然胜负会在极短的时间内分出，而不会形成看似僵持的局面。但即使他们只是抱着玩弄的心态戏耍欧蕾丝塔，能让她逃走的生路也已经被全部扼断了。到后来，她只能在敌人的围攻下奋死抵抗。

互相缠斗的将军们的机械躯体，俨然已化身为数团闪电。难以估量的高压电流，使死斗场的空间仿佛是要完全崩溃掉一般，不断地轰鸣，振动。

“三个男人围攻一个女人，实在是很没有风度呢。”——在刺耳的风浪和雷鸣中，她听到了始终没有出手的华伦达因的声音——“虽然我族的体质，男女间不存在差异，不过还是太不像话了啊。从现在开始，我和你一对一。”

三个将军竟真的同时跳开，留欧蕾丝塔给华伦达因一人对付。内心惊讶不已的欧蕾丝塔正欢呼着时来运转，然而——

胜负，就在华伦达因的话音散落的下一秒，揭晓。

完全不存在抵抗的余地，甚至连他到底对自己做了什么都不能理解。余光中，只见那个男人的手指朝她一点——

一道血红的半弧划过暗蓝的天际。弧的一端，是蜕回人形跌落在荒地上的欧蕾丝塔。

神经崩断、血管破裂的痛楚席遍全身。身子软如泥浆，连维持本体的力气都没有了的黑发少女扑倒在冰冷的荒野。

仅此一击就将她重创到无力再战的地步。湖蓝的眼眸睁得很大，被难以言表的惊愕充满。欧蕾丝塔脆弱的身躯软软地瘫在地上，失去了站立甚至爬行的力量。但她的头却勉强抬起，目不转晴地看着变回人形的三个将军站在华伦达因的身侧，仿佛拱立着北极星的星群。

皮肤滚烫得像在发烧。流的血太多了，她想。

身体的每一处都在不明所以地出血，好像有数不清的伤口。欧蕾丝塔躺倒在自己的血泊里，身体不受控制地抽搐着，几乎痛得昏死过去。素雅的白袍被染得鲜红。

过度的失血令她娇容憔悴，面色惨白。她摸了摸自己的前胸，肚腹，发现身上密布着众多大小相近的血窟窿。在短暂的思考过后，她终于明白了，自己的身体是被无数道雷压射线射穿的。只是他出手太快，她看不清。即使看清，也躲不掉……

那男人的力量是多么可怕啊，那个华伦达因——

他的雷压，欧蕾丝塔自始至终都没能感应到。而这说明，他远强于自己。

奄奄一息的欧蕾丝塔，愕然的脸庞由于参透到了什么，顿时变得极度阴沉，对着那个向她款款走近的男人。

给予她重创的华伦达因将军缓缓走来，停在离她几步之遥的位置。凝视着少女的眼神里，有着不忍与怜惜。

所有的人都在注视着她，但她的眼中却只有一人：一半红发，一半白发，赤红眼眸，还有那噘起淡淡微笑的薄唇。

“伤成那个样子，躺着也很累吧？想不想就此闭眼，让烦恼全消呢？”仍然保持不变的微笑，华伦达因从齿间吐露出宛如毒蛇之吻的话语，“至少，作为同族，我会给你一项优惠，不让你多受苦难。”

话音刚落，他再次举手，朝她一指。

她听见沙桀的喉中传出无比激动的、嗨嗨嗨的颤音。

她听见文坎普达耳像雄狮咬断猎物咽喉一样地吼叫着。

她听见奈哲愈渐兴奋的嘲弄声持续不绝地回响。

却唯独听不见，破损的心脏发出的尖叫。

被雷压射线从正面洞穿胸膛，如今的欧蕾丝塔只剩下最后一口气，完全是敌人的玩物。

但是……她毕竟还有保命的护符。藏在地窖里的三个人偶。

华伦达因又朝她走近两步，怜悯地俯视着她。然后单膝跪地，半蹲在她的身旁，捧起她的脸，让她依偎在自己怀里。

欧蕾丝塔本能地厌恶他的碰触，想要推开他，勉力举起的手却顿在了半空，呆怔的表情也一同静止。

伴随着张口呵出的热气，轻柔的话声吹进了她的耳膜。“感受到了吗？”华伦达因低下头，脸颊与她的脸颊相贴，语调平静而温和地道出令人绝望的话语，“你的人偶，一个接着一个离你而去。”

装在箱子里、埋藏在她屋内地下的三个人偶死亡的噩耗，就在华伦达因张口的那一瞬，准确无误地传了过来。

欧蕾丝塔难以置信地张着嘴，却说不出一句话。不禁疑惑地望着华伦达因的红瞳，看到的依然是那个无比温柔的眼神。

早已经虚弱得脱力的手，忽而抓住了华伦达因深蓝色的披风一角。欧蕾丝塔的眼眶骤然扩大，望着破皮流血的手指。指尖的触感既厚实又刺痛，只因她触及到的东西是龙皮。粗糙如石、锋利如刀、布满钩刺和鳞片的龙皮。海龙的皮制成的披风。

“别害怕，凡人皆有一死。”悲天悯人的神情，温和沉稳的声线，就好像慈祥的神父。“保持美丽的容颜，在恰当的时候死去，也是一种幸福。”华伦达因一边柔声安慰她，一边拂去她唇角的血污，理顺她凌乱的黑丝，将半遮住她眼睛的散发拨到耳后，清晰地袒露出她满含恚恨的眼神。“差不多是时候了。马上为你解除痛苦，把死亡的权利赐予你——”

他的目光透着仁慈，仿若给予了她莫大的恩惠。

左胸因异物的侵入猛然间紧缩。男人的右手，精准地从肋骨的缝隙间穿过，飞快地探进她的胸腔，又飞快地探出，快得好像什么事都没发生。当她低下头查看自己被掏空的胸口、又抬眸朝他投去不解的视线时，他的掌心已被热血浇灌成鲜红，一颗还在扑通扑通跳动着的、血管被扯断的桃形器官，正乖巧地躺在他的手里。

心脏被雷压射线破开针孔般的洞，其实并不能彻底终结达斯机械兽人族的生命。因此华伦达因干脆地剜出了她的心脏。

也许是他动作太快，下手太利落，使神经和感官都来不及跟上，而她又太过惊讶，浑身的痛意又太过麻木，她竟然没发出任何惨叫。

只有鲜血从口中溅出的喷涌声，盖过了她模糊的呻|吟。

她的身下，血流成河。

“已经丧失了以本体现形的力量的你，根本没办法再生了吧？”用仿佛恋人间爱抚的动作，华伦达因的左手抚摸着她染血的发丝，右手依然握着她的心脏，口中溢出轻柔的低语，“况且就我所知，你再生的能力，在平级之间一直都很平庸。”

胸口破开的血洞，抽空了她说话的力量。无法维系本体、再生器官的现状，也完全被华伦达因说中了。无论是语言还是理由，欧蕾丝塔都无从反驳，只是带着毫无生气的、茫然的表情对着天，嘴巴一张一闭地吸气、吐气。

眼前的画面越来越黑，越来越暗。欧蕾丝塔渐渐感到困倦了，差一点就要把眼睛阖上。但是一个念头突然使她的眼神凝聚了起来，止住了意识继续涣散下去。

布满血痕的嘴唇艰难地张张合合，仿佛有什么重要的话必须交代。

华伦达因垂下头，耳朵贴着她血糊糊的嘴。

“你……不是……”每说一个字，都要停顿一下，“……华伦……达因。”欧蕾丝塔的声音轻不可闻。她尽最大的努力嘶吼出来的话语，稍远的沙桀三人根本就听不见。但是双手扶着她的肩，将胸膛借给她依靠，把耳朵凑近她不断流出鲜血的唇边的华伦达因，却听得很清楚。

“我不是。”仿佛是要满足她死前的愿望，男人微笑着坦白。

“你……是……”涌上喉头的血腥，阻塞着她的发音。但是她依旧强忍住剧痛，说完了她想说的，“……刹……耶！”

无需切换到达斯机械兽人族的本体形态，以人类之姿就能战斗，还能将无形的雷压化作有形的实物，放射出强大的雷压射线一招制服一个将军……只有“王”可以做到。

而刹耶，一直都是个极擅伪装的人啊。

被拆穿了真身的男人不置可否地微笑着，把捧在右掌的欧蕾丝塔的心脏小心地放到一边，双臂环过她的腰，将她抱得更紧。

欧蕾丝塔的体温越来越冷，眼神越来越涣散，脉搏越来越微弱。面对这令人伤感的场面，三个将军只是静静地观赏，嘴角勾起残忍的笑意。而假借华伦达因之名的刹耶王，却面露忧伤，时不时地为她擦拭从嘴里涌出的血块。

干裂的嘴唇被血红的泡沫浸濡，欧蕾丝塔的呼吸已然虚弱得似有似无。她的身子分明痛苦至极，然而不愿向敌人示弱的她，没有再发出任何呻|吟。血珠滴滴答答、持续不断地从她的嘴角淌落。她的视力迅速衰竭，眼前的世界迅速地灰暗下去。刹耶近在咫尺的脸，早就已经看不真切了。但是她仍然怒目呲裂，即使是死也要记清这个男人的相貌。

头发半白半红的男子微微皱眉，好像欧蕾丝塔诅咒般的凶狠眼神让他很苦恼，但是没过一会儿，又重新笼上温馨的笑意。

“你我来自同一族类。我一直都很欣赏你，欧蕾丝塔。这是我的真心话。”刹耶抱着她，和她一同沐浴在身下的血海中，“我一直都好想你能来到我的身边为我所用。可是为什么，会走到今天的地步呢？我想，只能怪你侍奉的那个对象了吧。”

视线垂下的赤红色眼眸，柔和地凝视着怀里的少女逐渐失色的瞳孔。刹耶的脸庞映在阴冷的月光中，仿佛是个幽灵。地上的少女移开与他四目交投的视线，仰望天空，目光淡得出奇。颤抖的唇角慢慢凝成坚毅的弧度，等待死神的款待。

阿迦述王，安摩尔，魁尔斯，所有的将士们……还有……哈拉古夏。她默默地和他们一一道别。阿茨翠德……阿茨翠德……对不起，原谅我遵守不了尽快回来的诺言了。

“你唯一的过错，就是跟错了人。等回到属于我们的那个世界，可千万别怨恨我呀。”

刹耶的话声，听在她的耳中，邈远得犹如天边传来的幻音。

“……我的……选择……是……正、确、的——”

尾音落下，黑发的少女头一沉，跌入刹耶的臂弯里。

血点洒在她白皙的脸上，冰冷而妖艳。明澈的湖蓝色眼睛望着天，始终没有闭合。

她的脸庞依旧美丽，容颜依旧动人，只是眸中的光芒，已逝。

 


	63. 阿尔斐杰洛（44）

LXXXIX

 

当这件事真的发生时，几乎没有人相信所见所闻的一切。

风沙肆虐的空地上，几百人包围着几十人，全都是阿迦述的兵士。惨白如蜡的月光轻晒在空旷寂寥的沙漠。被围困在中间的人群，一张张面容诉说着战栗，在惨淡幽暗的银光下，如梦如幻地映入其他的族人被怒气氤氲的眼帘。

“能追回来的差不多就是这些人了。您看……？”

耳畔边清晰地飘进了安摩尔的询问声，阿迦述却没有一丝反应。从天而降的朦胧月色，在他眉眼间描绘出诡秘的青光。他纹丝不动地矗立在所有族人的身前，好似石雕。凄厉呼嚎的夜风，弄乱了他披散在肩头和身后的漆黑长发。

阿迦述觉得自己就像是一个被抛入海底，正在不断下沉，等着溺毙的人。何必吃惊？他凄凉地想。刹耶将他的部队蚕食得只剩下六百多人，既然如此，自己的手下又何必冒死追随一个气数已尽的王？他们集体潜逃，为自己谋求后路，本也是无可厚非。想想看，三年前暗中联络上自己的那些同族人，库拉蒂德的残部。那时候的费路西都不也无法控制住自己的部队，才导致那批潜逃者在来锡耶纳的路上遇袭，被一头火龙打得失散各地了吗？如今，这种事降临在了自己的头上。那些未经阿迦述的允许，擅自逃离定居部落、又被安摩尔和阿茨翠德连夜追回来的逃兵，正站在透着冷意的月光底下，为他们未知的命运浑身发抖。阿迦述虽然能理解这些人逃亡的动机，然而他们背叛他的行径，他却无法原谅……

被族人围在中间的逃兵约有五六十个。他们计划周详的奔逃，没能避过“王之眼”的侦测。得到魁尔斯报告的两位将军一起出动，尽最大努力抓回了超过半数的叛逃者，另一些，则早已没入夜色遁入黑暗，不知去向。

“您打算如何处置这些企图背弃您而去的逃兵？”安摩尔征询王的意见。

“慢着！”阿茨翠德吼出了雷响般的断喝。他怒意丛生的紫黑色眼睛睥睨着面色发白的叛逃者们，又越过阿迦述，用仿佛看待仇人一般的眼神，恶狠狠地瞪着安摩尔，表情分外狰狞，“还有一件事更要紧！”

银发的将军垂头站立在离阿茨翠德有点远的地方，不说话。或许是因什么事而惭愧和不安，安摩尔总是不露表情的脸上，此时正被难以启齿的羞耻感和歉意笼罩着。

阿茨翠德一挥手，有两个人立刻被押到了最前。他们是安摩尔军团的传令官，山铎和葛烈果。

与此同时，一个深色的大箱子，从欧蕾丝塔的石屋子里被两个族人抬了出来。留在黄沙上的脚印附近，滴了一路的斑驳血迹亦步亦趋地紧紧相随。箱底的缝隙垂挂着还在不停往下滴的黏稠血珠。打开箱子一看，里面装着的三个娇美的少女，早已变为被分尸成面目全非模样的残骸，无法再给主人保命的废品。

带着满满的苛责意味的凶狠视线，终于不再瞪视着安摩尔。阿茨翠德侧头转向缄默的阿迦述，快走几步，来到他跟前。“王，魁尔斯目睹了全部的经过。就是这两个家伙，摧毁了欧蕾丝塔安置在房间地窖里的三个人偶！”

阿迦述冻结着表情侧过头，朝他的“眼”投去一瞥。魁尔斯立即成为众人视线瞩目的焦点。

接收到阿迦述求证的眼神，魁尔斯抿紧双唇，好像很懊恼又很气愤地答道，“我看到山铎和葛烈果溜进了欧蕾丝塔将军的居所，挪开她的床，把箱子从地窖里拖了出来。等我意识到他们要做的事、想冲过去阻拦的时候，一切都已经太迟。”

“你看清楚了吗？”为保无疑，阿茨翠德质问他的旧部下。

“在下亲眼所见，绝不会错。”魁尔斯忧伤而又愧疚的眼神里透着笃定。

“安摩尔，看你的手下做的好事！”

听到阿茨翠德迁怒般的吼声，安摩尔两眉紧锁，低着头一言不发。阿茨翠德又把视线对向那两个安摩尔管教不严、犯下大罪的传令官。

“你们认不认罪？”

无人回话。随着阿茨翠德将军怒气冲天的一吼，后方的逃兵，身子全都颤颤巍巍地抖了抖。少数几个人交换着眼神。至于被押送到人群前方的山铎和葛烈果，则如同浑浑噩噩的幽魂僵在原地，强撑着不肯张嘴。

这两人都是安摩尔的部下，虽然阿茨翠德主观上并不认为他们背后的指使者是安摩尔，但是作为长官的他，客观上依然难脱干系。似乎也是自觉到了这一点，安摩尔才会在阿茨翠德审问时没有任何异议。

“趁你们还没死，给我说话！”大步走到二人面前的阿茨翠德，罔顾阿迦述的感受和存在，严厉地发出命令，好像他才是这里的决策者。

比起沉着脸、闭嘴不说话的山铎，葛烈果至少还知道脸红。“……我等临阵脱逃，确实有罪，”葛烈果怯生生地说道，嘴唇抖得相当厉害，“可是销毁对欧蕾丝塔将军至关重要的保命符，这种十恶不赦的叛逆之事……我们绝对做不出来啊！”

“都当逃兵了还不是叛逆吗？”阿茨翠德眼里含着杀意盯着满脸惧意的葛烈果，和他身旁似乎因害怕而一声不响的山铎，“你们想在事情败露前远走高飞。回答我，摧毁人偶的动机。”

余光瞥向身边和自己同样罪行难恕的山铎一眼，葛烈果用几乎要哭出来的表情，惊恐万分地说道，“绝……绝没有做过这种事……”他被眼前凶煞的目光紧紧逼视着，不由得埋下头，看着自己不停打哆嗦的双脚。

“死到临头还不肯承认吗？”阿茨翠德钳住他的下巴，硬让他抬头面对自己，“最好不要有任何侥幸的心理，以为能给自己洗脱一个罪名，我就会饶过你们。”捏着葛烈果下颚的手指不断施力，好像有着能徒手掐死熊的力量，葛烈果在阿茨翠德铁掌的钳制下咿咿呀呀地惨叫。“不老实交代，就鱼鳞处刑伺候！”

阿茨翠德松开了手，使葛烈果终于能够正常呼吸。“可是……欧蕾丝塔将军的人偶为何被毁，我等确实不知啊！”

身侧的狂笑声突然惊吓到了他。

“啊啊，葛烈果，真难看啊。你还要装到什么时候？”一直不说话的山铎霍地开口，神色露出鄙夷狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你这个一直幻想着能占有欧蕾丝塔将军胴体的好色之徒！”

葛烈果扭过头，倒抽了一口气。“山铎……？”

“阿茨翠德将军，是我和葛烈果一同潜入了欧蕾丝塔将军的屋子。他负责寻找人偶，我负责在门口望风。”山铎吞了吞口水，诚惶诚恐地回答，“我亲眼看见他把欧蕾丝塔将军存放的三个人偶残忍地杀死并进行了碎尸，在做这些之前，甚至还……”

“山铎，你他妈的到底在胡说八道些什么！你——”

愤怒的吼声戛然而止。葛烈果根本来不及伸手遮脸，阿茨翠德就抡起右拳甩了他一掌。两颗带血的牙飞出他的嘴中，掉在地上埋进了沙子里。葛烈果的半边脸顿时没了知觉。他不记得自己有摔倒，但等他回过神来，一只膝盖已经与黄沙相触。押着他的族人把他拉起来，让他重新在将军的身前站好。

阿茨翠德的面色含着重重怒火，右手指节处有丝丝血迹，把脸对着山铎，“说下去。”

山铎忽然在这个时候犹豫了起来。一旁的葛烈果痛苦的呻|吟，他听不见，倒是身前正对着他的几张熟悉的脸孔，他看得很清楚。默许了阿茨翠德的审问的阿迦述，表情沉静又冷漠。长官安摩尔被银白的长发衬托的脸颊，刻着无尽的失望和自责。再有就是魁尔斯。山铎审视着他的面孔。阴阳难测的麻子脸上，找不到除焦急以外的其他情感，有的只是一种急欲知道真相的迫切感。

“山铎，把你知道的全部如实招来。”魁尔斯说，“只有这样，才有望得到王的从宽处理。”

山铎眼中的犹豫，在魁尔斯提醒的话声落下后，慢慢消退了。

“葛烈果一直病态地痴恋着欧蕾丝塔将军，因此在行动前，对酷似欧蕾丝塔将军真人的人偶进行了猥亵！要不是他做出这种令人发指的兽行，我们早就完成毁尸灭迹的工作，逃到天涯海角去了。”

所有的人都因为山铎的这席话大惊失色。阿茨翠德更是赶紧回头找到魁尔斯，目光紧迫地追着他。

“我怕您听了这个会生气，所以刚才……才没敢说。”魁尔斯面露愧色，不禁垂下了头。

阿茨翠德和欧蕾丝塔之间深厚的感情，是大家有目共睹的。即使是从前在阿茨翠德的军团里深受他信赖的魁尔斯，在说出有可能会激怒他的话语前，也要先掂掂分量。魁尔斯一点都不想拿这种事情去刺激他，因此善意地做出了回避。

几绺灰黑的发丝在风的鼓动下逃逸到眼前，阿茨翠德将它们重新扫上额头。脑门上的青筋就这么暴露在了苍白的月光下。

这回他一共揍了葛烈果八拳。先打左脸，再反手一抽右脸，再来是鼻子，下巴，肚子……一下比一下用力。周围的族人为避免波及纷纷散开。山铎的耳边惨叫连连。他伸手一摸脸颊，指尖湿湿的，都是葛烈果嘴里喷出的血。双膝跪地的葛烈果不停地干呕着血块，既无法起身也无法说话。原本并不肥胖的脸如今像猪头似的完全肿了起来，鲜血从鼻孔和裂唇一直流到下巴。

与完全丧失了冷静的思考能力的阿茨翠德不同，安摩尔的大脑仍旧保持着高度的清醒，所以他才能从山铎似有隐瞒的话中听出端倪。“你们二人毁去欧蕾丝塔人偶的行动，是自作主张，还是在执行刹耶的命令？”

“……”山铎逃避的眼神不断游弋，怎么也不敢回答这个问题。然而他安静得过了头的表现，却好像是在不打自招，证实了安摩尔的质问。

“刹耶的内应居然是你们俩？”魁尔斯愕然地瞪大了灰炭般的眼睛，“山铎，葛烈果，你们怎么会这样糊涂，犯下里通外敌的大罪？”

暂且把山铎晾在一边，稍后再收拾他，阿茨翠德如一个巨人般站在俯身呕血的葛烈果身前，拽着他的衣领，把他从地上提起来，“刹耶许诺了你什么？”

双脚被提离地面、不断踢踏着空气的葛烈果面如死灰，知道自己难逃这一劫了。但是在死前，他还有好多话想说。但不知是被阿茨翠德恶鬼般的气势震慑住了，还是颈部压迫的力量实在太重，葛烈果的嘴巴为了呼吸而张得大大的，话却是一句也说不出。被阿茨翠德扼着喉咙悬在半空中，葛烈果的呼吸越发困难，昏沉沉的大脑如今只被一个疑问占据。他完全不明白，一直跟他称兄道弟的山铎，为什么要那样说。

就在这两日，一个号称欧蕾丝塔将军叛逃的谣传逐渐在军队底层扩散开来。葛烈果和山铎起初不信，但是谣言越传越盛。渐渐地，开始有人效仿行踪不明的欧蕾丝塔，做起了逃兵。怀着证实的念头潜入到女将军屋内的二人，在发现谣传确凿无疑之后，也动了逃跑的心思。如今连阿迦述的将军都背弃了他悄悄离开，士气本就低靡的军队顿时军心大散。葛烈果、山铎和一些兵士约定一起出逃，却没算到他们的一举一动，都躲不开魁尔斯锐利的眼睛……

得到魁尔斯紧急汇报的安摩尔和阿茨翠德立刻出动，抓获逃兵。为了避免被抓回去，众人兵分数路，往不同的地方跑。然而最终，他们俩还是没能逃过将军的追捕。

自己确实辜负了阿迦述王，犯下了难以被宽恕的重罪，然而山铎的诬告……

“无所谓了。说也得死，不说也得死。”

突然，好似铁钳般紧束着喉部的手松开了。葛烈果咳嗽着从半空跌落下来，双脚触及地面，踉跄了两步。

耳边传来阿茨翠德将军冷酷的声音。“请恕我无礼，王。”

下身的剧痛蹂|躏着意识，葛烈果呆呆地低下头。裤子的前襟破了一个血淋淋的口子，里面是包括阴|囊和阴|茎在内的男人生殖器被完全撕扯下来后，留下的血肉模糊的残迹。一个边缘毛糙的血洞显露在阴|毛密布的皮肤上，如瀑的血泡还在不断往外冒。葛烈果被这一幕彻底惊呆。木讷着表情抬起头，再往前看，那一截被粗蛮的暴力卸下的、脉络突出血丝密集的男|根，就抓在阿茨翠德沾满血污的手心里。

好像丢弃掉一件肮脏不堪的秽物那般，阿茨翠德将葛烈果的生殖器远远抛开，根本没给他反应的时间，在他凄惨的叫声响起的那一刻，伸直的右臂穿过了他的前胸，牢牢抓住心脏，如捏烂一只苹果般在胸腔里捏爆。简单明快地结果了葛烈果后，阿茨翠德没有任何迟疑，五指合拢成手刀状的左手在半空中划出夺命的轨迹，从一个意想不到的角度挥向了山铎的头。

“等等，阿茨翠德——”

安摩尔还来不及把后面的“先留他一命”说完，压根没想到自己会死的山铎的脑袋，就滚落在了黄沙之上、处刑者的脚旁。沾满沙土的面部，仍旧刻着惊讶的表情。

“阿茨翠德将军你……”对于自己的老上司不由分说地将奸细轻易处决掉的草率作法，魁尔斯表示很震惊。

闷闷的撞击声在四周回荡，卷起沙尘的狂风似乎也在遥相呼应。失去了心脏的躯体，和另一具没有了头颅的躯体同时倒地，溅起了一阵尘埃。阿茨翠德毫不犹豫地杀死了两人的举动，镇住了所有的族人。尚未被处置的逃兵们全都在风中心惊胆战地发抖，生怕下一刻便会步上死者的后尘。但是和阿茨翠德同为将军的安摩尔，可不会畏惧他。

“阿茨翠德你什么意思？你居然略过了王，自行处决了犯人？”安摩尔走上前。

“是内奸！”阿茨翠德回头纠正他，不容置喙地说道，“这事还没完，安摩尔。看你教导出来的好部下！”他大步流星地迎向朝他走来的同伴，染血的双手如蛇头般探出。

皱巴巴的领口顿时血红一片。面对一把攥住自己衣领的阿茨翠德，安摩尔也是毫不相让，伸出手掐住他的手腕。双方各自让肘腕用力，压制着对方，短时间内僵持不下，谁也挣不开谁。

“还没有细审，你就把他们杀了？”安摩尔为阿茨翠德的冲动感到非常生气。

“你希望那两个狗东西把你的名字供出来？好让王杀了你，满足刹耶的挑拨离间之计？”阿茨翠德比他更愤怒。

“……”看着这个情绪已处于失控的边缘，却依然对自己没有半分怀疑的同伴的双眼，安摩尔忽然沉默了。

“要是欧蕾丝塔出了什么事——”恼怒地瞪着安摩尔的紫黑色眼睛里，如有烈火在熊熊燃烧。阿茨翠德的脸因暴怒而涨得通红，沙哑的语气就像爬在沙地上的毒蝎摩擦它的钳子。他手上的力道又重了几分，话却说到一半卡在了嗓子眼，再也续不下去。

指示内奸摧毁了能给欧蕾丝塔替命的人偶的刹耶，其真正的意图，根本不用猜测也能想象。破坏阿迦述与济伽可能达成的同盟，斩断阿迦述的一条臂膀……孤身在外的欧蕾丝塔的生死，怕是凶多吉少了。

安摩尔与阿茨翠德对视的眼睛里，凝结着深重的愧意和决意，“我会帮你把她找回来。”在一阵阵袭来的内疚就快将他彻底吞噬掉前，他慢慢地松懈了紧握住阿茨翠德手腕的力量。

“不必了！”阿茨翠德把手放开的同时，啪的一下猛推安摩尔的胸口，使他后退了好几步，“要杀死欧蕾丝塔，不出动两个以上的将军可办不到。倘若欧蕾丝塔真的遭遇不幸，你该知道我的能力在混战中比你更容易存活。”

谁都知道阿茨翠德的能力是武器和身体的分裂。在被多个敌人围攻时确实更有活路，对此安摩尔无法反驳。敌人安插的奸细出现在他执掌的军团里，而他身为长官竟然毫不知情，讽刺的现实也不允许他再作争辩。现在，哪怕阿迦述王愿意相信他，恐怕族中还是会有不少的人质疑他吧。

阿茨翠德走近阿迦述，向他请示，“希望您能够准许我去找欧蕾丝塔。”

从叛逃者被追回，到阿茨翠德审讯，到内奸被诛，再到两位将军争执的这段时间里，一直都没有表态的阿迦述，此时依然站在原来的地方，不出声也没有任何行动。轮廓深刻的脸孔铁青着，一双深蓝的凌眸默默地看着叛徒鲜红的污迹渗进沙地，还有被围困着的、不断在风中栗栗发抖的几十个族人，眼眸的深处尽是疲惫。阿茨翠德已经近身到他的面前，细密的沙土被那双愤怒的脚踢得阵阵飞扬。阿迦述把头抬起，朝这名情绪愤慨的部下看去，沉思了一会儿，点了点头。

“魁尔斯，你跟我走！”征得阿迦述同意的阿茨翠德呼唤“王之眼”。在寻找欧蕾丝塔的漫漫长路中，他需要魁尔斯的眼睛为他指明方向。

以眼神请示阿迦述王、并得到应允的魁尔斯，欠身朝王还有安摩尔将军道别，随即跟在了健步如飞的阿茨翠德将军身后，迅速地退出了众人的视野。

阿茨翠德离去后，周围顿时静得连掉根针都能听见。阿迦述在风沙中长衣飘飘。安摩尔略侧过头，迷惑地打量着他。王的侧脸好像是被刀子削出来似的，硬朗的线条在清冷无比的月光里，晕染了一层惨白。黯然的眼神中夹带着的一丝愠怒，仿佛能将安摩尔的疑虑撕成碎片。

“一直将我方的情报出卖给刹耶的叛徒终于伏诛了，也算是个好消息吧。当然，这个代价……”总是头脑冷静、思路缜密的安摩尔，而今竟有些语无伦次，“不过欧蕾丝塔……兴许还有救。”

呓语般的最后这句话，恐怕连他自己都不相信吧。

伫立在旁的阿迦述仍旧片语不出，没人知道他所思何事。或许他正在为生死不明的欧蕾丝塔担心，为有可能付之东流的联合计划担心。然而，他心里装着的事又岂止这一件。身为王，他要考虑的是全族的子民，而不是局限于单一的某个人，某件事。

“逃跑的兵士共有多少？”寒月的冷芒映在阿迦述无表情的颊边。

他丝毫没有问及那两个叛徒的事，他还信任着我？安摩尔踱上一步，僵硬地低头，“您不惩罚我吗？”

“倘若连你都背叛我，恐怕太阳也得西升东落了。”王无比淡然、自信又稍显疲惫地说，“心中的不安消除了吗？那就回答我的问题吧。”

王的肯定勉励着将军，让他重拾往日的冷静。“是的。据统计，总共91人。追回来的包括已死的葛烈果、山铎在内，只有59人。”

安摩尔说出的数字，阿迦述无法接受。59人，占了军队人数的近十分之一，这实在太多了。擅逃者按军法理应处死，然而这次却不能这么做。眼下就当葛烈果和山铎二人的死是杀鸡骇猴，以儆效尤之举，再澄清近两日族内盛传的欧蕾丝塔出逃的谣言乃是无中生有，告诉这些质疑了他、决意背离他，因渺茫的生机而六神无主的人们，她是为了执行他交托的任务才离去的。

在这个想法的驱使下，阿迦述面向他的族人，深蓝的眼眸严峻而锐利地审视着他们，用低哑但依旧不失威严的声音，向他们宣布他的赦免……

 

XC

 

一份份晚餐递到面前，侍者揭开盖子，下面是装在银盘里的碎肉块，还透着腥气。

一杯杯饮品同时送来，粘稠的液体从透明的酒杯里射出暗红的光，宛如新鲜的血。

进餐的厅堂是一个没有窗子的圆形房间，中央有一张巨大的、用黑石精心雕刻而成的长桌，微泛着亮漆光泽。正对大门的主席，位于隆起一格台阶的高台之上，可将桌面的一切尽收眼底。坐在主座的人，一头直发半红半白，一双眼眸赤红似血，身上裹着碎银般的狐皮大衣，椅背上挂着色泽深如海洋的龙皮披风，他是刹耶。围坐在桌旁的是他的将军们：华伦达因、霏什、文坎普达耳、卜朗彭、奈哲、沙桀和米竺勒夫。烛台上点满了红黄的烛火，使整个大厅都流光溢彩，然而从四周的墙面、脚下的地板渗透出来的气息却依然非常阴冷，就好像是在地下。

餐盘和杯子边配有精致的刀叉，不过文坎普达耳还是更喜欢直接用手拿着吃。“唔，瞧这细皮嫩肉的，”他抓起一块肉，细细地品尝，话声因咀嚼而变得模糊，肉上溢出的血汁把他的胡子滴得黄里透红，“应该是个女人吧？”

“可不是么。还是个稀有的大美人呢。”奈哲透着湿气的深绿眸子里折射出一抹愉悦，“前天刚从城里掳来的。驯兽师的女儿。折磨了两个晚上才舍得杀掉。”沉浸在无穷回味中的奈哲的眼底，仿佛升起了一轮猩红的圆月，“这女人的性子可烈了，就像她家园子里的野兽一样野性难驯。明明被我压着连动都动不了，两条腿还是不停地踢我，指甲把我背上的皮都抠破了。像这种又漂亮又泼辣的女人啊，实在是让我欲罢不能。”他越说越兴奋，声音却如轻风般温和，“我一遍遍地在她的嘴里射|精，直到她再无抵抗的力量，眼中再无期盼获救的光芒。雪白的咽喉被我的肉|棒捅破的样子，尤其的可爱呢。”

任何是非观念正常的人，在听到奈哲这番残忍至极的话语后，都会强烈地提出抗议吧。然而群集在此处的显然是一群衣冠楚楚、道貌岸然的恶魔，他们对奈哲的话非但无动于衷，甚至细细碎碎地发出了嬉笑的声音。坐在离主座较远位子的米竺勒夫，更是因分到的肉不合口味而不满意地摇起头来，酒红色的头发随之摆荡，“我的是大腿肉。”他在其他人的盘子里左看右看，“胸脯肉在谁那儿？跟我换。”

“嗨，胸脯肉有什么好吃的？全是脂肪，一点嚼劲都没有，嗨。”粉粉的咽喉蠕动着把肉吞下，沙桀尖细的声音就好像女人在抽泣，说起话来时不时地停顿，“嗨，你该庆幸你盘子里的不是头颈肉，”他蓝绿色的眸子闪着恶意朝米竺勒夫瞟去，“不然你可要满嘴的腥臭味啦。嗨，嗨。”

“其实最美味的肉，当属十四五岁青涩的男孩子吧？”好像是要挽回面子似的，米竺勒夫抛出一句问话。

“那是你的口味，”文坎普达耳端起桌上的人血小酌了一口，不太同意地摇摇头，“我更倾向于年轻的女人。”

“说起女人啊，我现在最想吃欧蕾丝塔。”光是在脑子里想象那样的画面——扒光黑发少女的衣服、一条条地撕扯下她裸|露的尸身上的肉——奈哲就难抑兴奋。潮湿的舌头不停地舔着下唇，“虽然严格意义上讲，她不算人。”

“不过是围攻一个女人得手罢了，就那么高兴吗？”一个醇厚的声音插话，吸引了在座大部分人的视线。卜朗彭说道，眉目间有些凝重。

“不爽我们以多欺少吗？”奈哲把头扭向他，语气中有一丝嘲弄。

“如此不公平的卑劣行径，可不值得夸耀。”卜朗彭的声音如无波的枯井。

“哼，杀个敌人还讲究公平。”奈哲的语气时而尖锐时而平稳，“你真是耿直到骨头里去了啊，卜朗彭。”

“嗨，嗨，你们两个烦死了。”沙桀伸出他皮包骨头的手，好似在驱赶蚊虫一般地挥舞着。

华伦达因坐在刹耶的右手边，是在场地位最高的宾客的位置。他是个银发银眸的美男子。当奈哲和卜朗彭发生口角的时候，他正和刹耶耳贴着耳说笑。听到将军间起了争执，华伦达因推了推刹耶，这才使那双笑意满满的赤红色眼睛朝下方的席位致意了过去。注视到王的目光，所有的人都立刻闭上了嘴。

“卜朗彭，”刹耶的视线越过奈哲，凝视着这个面容肃穆的橘褐色头发的男人，“今后有的是公平对等的战斗需要你为我出马。荣耀任你采摘，切莫心急哦。”刹耶对这名部下的为人太了解了。卜朗彭是个崇尚公平战斗的男人，对某些原则甚至到了死心眼的地步。因此在出击围剿欧蕾丝塔的时候，刹耶才没有带上他。

“是。”以坐着的姿态，卜朗彭向前微倾身子以表恭敬。

刹耶满意地微笑着，转过头继续和华伦达因说话。气氛再度回归轻松，其余的人也都放开吃喝。随着一声轻响，门忽然打开，进来的却不是侍者。

席间的噪音顿时静下。“王。”一个冷漠中透着傲气的女音传来，引得所有人都朝她看去。

垂落至腰间的翠绿色长发在女人的身后无风自动。她的长相平庸无奇，但是母狮般的金褐色眼眸却极其自负。虽是一席干练的银色戎装裹身，颈中却戴着金银相间的璎珞，两个又大又圆、泛着光芒的鎏金耳环坠在耳垂上。将军——南，在晚餐氛围渐佳的这个时候，不请自来地出现在了门口。

“我就知道，不管有没有叫你，你都会来。”

这话极其意外地出自卜朗彭之口。他的声调里饱和着毫不隐瞒的厌恶。在这个房间，不欢迎南的不止他一个。奈哲、沙桀、文坎普达耳的眼里也流露出不同程度的讥讽。向来如此。对于这些人不友善甚至视她为仇敌的态度，南早已经能做到面不改色，根本就不会放在心上。

“不要这么刻薄嘛。南早就是我的将军了，和你们一样。”刹耶以他标志性的微笑迎接绿发女子的到来，视线随后朝左下方离自己最近的席位移去，“霏什，你怎么忘了通知南今晚要开会呀？”

“我的过错。”低着头站起来的霏什面有愧意，“请王责罚我。”他是一个留着犹如枯叶般的、黄绿色短发卷曲着的男人。两根粗实的眉毛像绳索似的连成一线。硬朗如钢铁筑成的雕像般的面庞，有一张苍白、细薄而紧绷的嘴。他此时庄重严肃的表情，凸显出他五官的轮廓更加深刻。桔黄色和沙棕色相配的丝绸服饰穿在身上，与他赭色的双眸非常相称。

“责罚就不必了。”刹耶笑着挥挥手，让他坐下，“不要破坏了进餐的气氛呐。”

米竺勒夫这时从椅子上站起来，“王，就让南坐在我旁边好了。如果她愿意的话。”

“好吧。”没有询问南也没有去看米竺勒夫，刹耶又和华伦达因交谈起来。

南缓缓绕过长长的桌子，金属的长筒靴在地上敲出既清脆又沉闷的声响，脸上特有的冷傲表情仿佛能将所有人嘲弄的视线全部都逼回。米竺勒夫见她来了，马上调动起一个和善的笑脸。他发如红酒般丝滑，眼如黄玉般璀璨，身上裹着层层海绿色的上衣，配粉紫色的披肩和金橙色的披风，全都是高档次的雪纺织物，颈项和手腕还各戴着金饰珠宝。只可惜所有的这些精致华美的外部装饰，都弥补不了他平凡的长相。

傲气十足的金褐色眸子环顾室内，将所有的质疑、嘲笑、鄙视和不屑屏蔽出去后，南看见除了米竺勒夫，就只有刹耶身边的华伦达因朝她粲然一笑。南的视线与之碰撞，在他的身上多逗留了一会儿。他挑选的人类外貌是那么美，比多数女人都要美。连身为女性的南和他同处一室，都不禁自惭形秽。华伦达因的额头中间偏右的位置有一根又短又细的青筋，只要他大笑或发怒就会浮现。银色的短发蓬松如云，犹如一个光环把他笼罩着。厚重的斜刘海如雪狐的皮毛覆盖在他肌如凝脂的前额，正巧露出那根青筋，随着和刹耶交谈时笑容幅度的增大逐渐显现。与头发一样均是亮银色的眼瞳里，仿若盛着耀眼的晨光。他有着尖下巴和高颧骨，容姿妖艳，透着性感。四肢修长的身材非常高挑，从坐姿就可看出。宽大的貂毛大衣白如霜雪，将他的细腰和长腿这些优点掩盖了起来，却与他的发色和眸色相映生辉，使他整个人都充满了漠然而又典雅的气质，就像一只安静地隐没在雪地里的银狐，慵懒、高贵。

这么一比，倒是身披盔甲的南的衣着最俭朴了。在这样的场合里，俭朴得甚至有些不合群。

无视米竺勒夫笑脸的南入座于他身旁的空位子。侍者不久也给她上了一盘肉，一杯血，规格和其他的将军完全一致。

可是自从她来了以后，餐桌上的气氛就变得拘谨了起来。除了始终低声密语的刹耶和华伦达因，其余的将军们全都一言不发地坐在位子上，麻木地吃着人肉，喝着人血。

霏什将军突然抬起头。“王，既然人都到齐了，您有何吩咐就请直言吧。我等自当洗耳恭听。”

这可并不是简单的晚宴。刹耶王召集八位将军出席的场合，自然是一场重要的会议。

“现在谈？似乎不妥吧。”文坎普达耳粗率地摸了一下胡须，指尖的动作有些不自在。

“南是自己人。”刹耶再次重申。语调虽略带强硬，绽开在唇瓣的微笑却是丝毫不减。

听到王的肯定，一抹得意的笑容掠过南的嘴唇。“是的，当然是。”而当文坎普达耳无力地回答后，埋头进餐的将军们都抬起了头，神色一凛。

刹耶王的声音犹如轻盈的羽毛悬在半空。“我昔日的老朋友和老对手阿迦述如今孤苦伶仃，身边人才凋零，拿得出手的只剩下两个将军。不过我今天并非是要缅怀他曾经强盛的军容。事实上，我很疑惑，为我们今后的敌人。”他扫视了一下桌边的众人，轻缓地说道，“三年前，阿迦述军在比萨败于卡塔特一支由十龙十人组成的讨伐队。十个龙术士，和他们的契约者，外加几十头机械龙，横扫了两千名左右的达斯机械兽人族。这事仿佛就发生在昨天一般历历在目，大家也都很清楚吧？阿迦述的军队可不是临时杂凑起来的乌合之众，相反，他们纪律严明，训练有素，战力并不逊色于我军。”王环顾下方，“告诉我，阿迦述遭此败绩的原因是什么？”

“追本溯源，他们还是轻敌了。”卜朗彭率先说道，“谁会料到那样一支小队伍，会发挥出如此巨大的能量？”

“打仗要是能靠数字定胜负的话，那统治世界的就该是数学家了。”奈哲面对他的王，“而且不可否认，那队伍有一个优秀的指挥官。龙族的老头子提拔的第二任首席，那个叫阿尔斐杰洛的男人，绝非寻常之辈。他召唤的机械龙威力无穷，自带光炮，我可是记忆犹新。还有那个仅凭几面墙就困住了阿迦述亲卫队的龙术士，也是关键人物。我记住他了。”他用指甲敲打了一下桌面，“以后要是让我碰上他，我会在他发动那诡异的吸收魔法前，一招将他杀死。”

刹耶安静地听二人发表看法，等奈哲讲完，他又问，“阿迦述已经废了，给他再多的时间也难以重整河山。济伽乖乖地窝在‘缓冲地带’，很识趣地没有露面。接下来该怎么做呢？”

“问题的答案只有一个。”文坎普达耳抓起酒杯，吮了一口，“接着打阿迦述，直到他彻底完蛋。”

“乘胜追击？”刹耶挑眉，“是不是欺人太甚了？”

“这条大鱼的肉已经被啃得差不多了，但是作为底子的鱼骨头还在。留着这些刺，难免有一天会磕到喉咙。”

“我不同意。”米竺勒夫说，“文坎普达耳，穷寇莫追的道理，你莫非不知道？”他转脸面对明黄色头发的男人，“被逼入绝境的敌人情急之下要是玩命地反扑，那可就不好收场了啊。”

“我只知道斩草要除根。”文坎普达耳表示，“三次‘灭龙之战’，王以高压与怀柔并施的手段，使阿迦述不少的兵力葬送在对抗龙族的前线。之后‘绿色祷告者’建立，王借龙族之手，进一步地削弱了阿迦述。比萨之战我方全程监控，阿迦述败走罗腾堡，三年间被我军的游击战杀得抱头鼠窜。现在，阿迦述根本已经不足为虑。彻底铲除他的势力只是时间问题。再怎么着，他那可怜巴巴的六百号人也不会增长。”

“既然不足为虑，又何必再穷追不舍？”卜朗彭指出文坎普达耳话里的矛盾处，“与阿迦述长年累月的斗争中，我军的损失也并非为零。济伽多次驳回阿迦述的使节，不必担心他们会订立同盟对我方不利。我们借此机会休养生息，岂不是更好？”他浑厚的嗓音使他言语中的说服力更增添了一层。“再瞧瞧阿迦述想要什么。他想要的是融入人类的社会，跟食物打交道，跟食物和睦共处，甚至还想要进化成‘人’。在他的潜意识里，他已经抛弃了达斯机械兽人族的身份。最不想和敌人走上玉石俱焚之路的，其实是他。”

这段分析极其精妙。文坎普达耳的脸逐渐沉下来，只能不断地抚着胡须，以掩饰他的词穷。眼见卜朗彭与自己意见相投，米竺勒夫瞬间有了底气，趁机说道，“兔子急了也会咬人，何况阿迦述。他好歹还是一个王，底下仍有两员大将。假如他们真被惹毛了，不顾一切地采取极端行为，血洗这间屋子里的人还是绰绰有余的。当然，前提是王不庇护我们。”他坐着向刹耶欠了欠身，“我们若是与阿迦述同归于尽，不就白给济伽做嫁衣了吗？”

“嗨，嗨，在济伽敢于插手，和我们集体吃素的选项中间，哪个可能性更大？”沙桀捧腹而笑。

“啊，那个济伽啊，”一边用长长的指甲挑着牙缝里的肉，一边深情地沉吟，奈哲讥笑的视线蓦地飘忽到南的脸上，“那条靠女人登上王之位的小狗，确实没那个胆量，也没那个能力。”

他暗讽的口气和明嘲的眼神，南装作没听到也没看到，在一旁自顾自地享用人肉晚餐。

主座上的刹耶一边默不作声地倾听着将军们的自由发言，一边从华伦达因递到嘴边的酒杯里啜一口鲜血。会议正式开启没多久，他就不再说话，不以王的权威主宰会议，让将军们能够直言不讳地各抒己见。不过，当话题导向济伽了以后，刹耶好像忽然有了一丝发言的兴趣似的，赤色的瞳孔倏地一亮。

“我赏识阿迦述，也敬重库拉蒂德，但我不承认济伽是王。”他缓缓道来，表情很平静，嘴边挂着淡笑，“说起阿迦述，我很欣赏他那份不亚于我的雄心和敢于脱离我掌控的勇气。库拉蒂德，我也非常欣赏她在注定没有结果的道路上，即使磕得头破血流也要尝试的那份执着。可是济伽，我从来只当他是一条狗。恬不知耻地在女人的膝下摇尾乞怜，眼巴巴地求欢，不顾自己的身份，更是完全没有负起作为一个王的责任。我看不起他。”

即使以批判的口吻谈及济伽，刹耶的脸上也始终带着春风般和煦温暖的笑。但是对于那个和自己同位列于“王”之座的男人的蔑视之情，依然能通过字里行间的讥嘲，表述得淋漓尽致。

除了南以外的其他将军全都笑了。

达斯机械兽人族的王原本共有十三位王，流落至这个世界的是刹耶、阿迦述和库拉蒂德三位。原属于库拉蒂德座下一名将军的济伽自立为王，和其余三王并称四王，是在第三次“灭龙之战”爆发前夕。在刹耶最初的印象里，济伽就是一个匍匐于库拉蒂德脚下的仆从。他和女王之间虽为君臣，却常年保持着连敌对势力都非常清楚的肉体关系。他近乎疯狂地迷恋着库拉蒂德，族内无人不知无人不晓。刹耶曾为了促成诸王同盟，在第一次“灭龙之战”后数次登门拜访库拉蒂德，商谈联合进攻龙族的事。那时候的济伽还是个将军，但他的表现，却丝毫配不上将军之名，称他是最卑贱的奴仆都不为过。刹耶记忆最深刻的，便是济伽半跪在女王的御座下，捧起她赤|裸的玉足，亲吻她脚踝的那一幕。

尽管在库拉蒂德面前的济伽，卑贱得好比一条没有尊严的狗，然而在觉察出刹耶联合的建议暗藏要挟的性质后，济伽毅然地向库拉蒂德进言，要她来当诸王同盟的盟主，不受刹耶的掣肘。当时的济伽是多么有血性，对刹耶敌视的态度，完全超过了库拉蒂德其他的将军渥兹华、墨里厄、费路西都，还有南。但是他却甘愿在他的女王面前，谦卑地弯曲他高傲的膝盖，低下他的头颅，用痴迷而狂热的眼神仰视着宝座上的她，亲吻她裸|露的足尖，仿佛她就是他的全世界。事后每每念及这一幕，刹耶都不禁感叹，就是这么个男宠一类的货色在反对自己。刹耶无法理解，这么个胸无大志、只顾儿女情长的匹夫，怎么会在日后立志要成为王呢？济伽此人，其存在的本身就让刹耶感到极度不愉快，杀机也就在这张温床上慢慢升起。

受刹耶邀请，三王率军在属于中立地带的罗滕堡会面。刹耶出其不意地袭击库拉蒂德将其杀死，还给予为库拉蒂德挡招的济伽毁灭性的重击。在部下们拼死的保卫下捡回一条命的济伽，从此便将自己放逐到缓冲地带，再也不过问族中的事，任仇人逍遥法外。这么一想，济伽如今的一蹶不振倒也解释得通了。因为在库拉蒂德香消玉殒的那一刻，他的整个世界就已经崩塌。

“南，曾经同和济伽在库拉蒂德帐下共事的你，认为济伽这人怎么样啊？”忽然说话的是米竺勒夫。他暧昧地眨了眨他黄玉般的眼睛，凝视着身旁始终沉默的女性。

南仰起下巴，不看米竺勒夫也不看任何人，视线停留在虚空中的一点，无表情地说道，“我对他的看法和王一样。”

发誓效忠的库拉蒂德王被杀后，根本没考虑过要去复仇的南，直接倒向了杀人凶手的阵营。这一令人唾弃的变节行为，刹耶的将军们没少尝试着挖苦。但是女将军那面由刚强的自尊砌成的城墙，他们却始终攻不破。得到南无懈可击的回答，米竺勒夫也只能僵着脸，像傻子似的笑笑了。刹耶也在笑，但却是带着喟叹的迷人微笑，“你们就别老是自讨没趣啦。不管活多少年，论斗嘴，男人也是斗不过女人的。”他比划了个继续讨论的手势。

插曲告一段落，会议继续进行。霏什起立，说，“我们目前的头号敌人是卡塔特。”刹耶从三年前的大战切入，展开会议的讨论。他旁敲侧击的意图，霏什早就领会了。

“百足之虫，死而不僵。”卜朗彭指出，“卡塔特的力量虽已衰颓，但也不是那么容易对付的。阿迦述就是个现成的教训。”

“所以我建议，先剪除龙族的外援，即龙术士。”霏什沉静地说，“等一个个清除了这批人以后，率大军攻上卡塔特山，灭亡龙族，指日可待。”

这段话省去了一个很重要的信息。不过在座的人却是心中有数。因此在听完霏什的提议后，都不明意义地弯起了微笑。

唯有刹耶在霏什起身发言后，表情变得认真起来，似乎格外重视这名部下的报告。

“那群和龙族共建契约的不死者，始终是心头大患。之前我将精力都投注在了阿迦述身上，让他们轻松了好一阵子。是时候该给龙术士点颜色瞧瞧了。霏什，你有什么想法就直说吧。”

“遵命。”朝刹耶王微微鞠躬，霏什将军展开了叙述，“龙术士以往接受任务指派，负责追捕的猎物类型，我大致将其分为三种。第一，自由民，即因战乱、理念分歧等因素脱离诸王控制的流民，这里就不赘述了；第二，外出狩猎者，包括寄宿在人类家中的那部分；第三，我方的‘绿色祷告者’。前两类不可控，不予讨论。现在着重谈谈第三类。”在众人的注视之下，直直站立着的霏什，以四平八稳的语调说，“过去我们一直有派‘绿色祷告者’引导卡塔特的讨伐者，骚扰阿迦述的人马。今后还要继续沿用这个方法吸引龙族的探子。龙王派龙术士讨伐我族，一直都遵照人数这一定律。如果侦查到的达斯机械兽人族数量稀少，普通的术士又无法摆平，他们便会调遣单个龙术士出马。观察到这个规律，事情就好办多了。”在大家豁然开朗的惊笑声中，霏什继续说道，“下面是剪除龙术士的具体实施方案。首先，定好交战的地点。其次，派出‘绿色祷告者’，人数控制在符合单个龙术士出动条件的恰当范围，引蛇出洞，再请君入瓮。然后，我们就可以事先在指定地点埋下一支伏兵，将出任务的龙术士予以歼灭。这对拥有佛熙特的我方而言，操作性并不难。”

“嗨，以少量的‘绿色祷告者’的牺牲，换取单个龙术士的击杀，如此重复下去的妙计吗？”沙桀欢快地笑了起来，“嗨，嗨，霏什，亏你想得出来。嗨。”

“如此一来，佛熙特可是肩负重任了啊。”在雀跃的笑容的点缀下，奈哲的眼瞳变得比以往更湿润了。

“佛熙特……确实必不可缺啊。”刹耶口中呼唤着这个名字，手里握着的却是华伦达因的手。

“此计成功与否，可就看他的了。”霏什说。

念及此时遥在千里之外的那名部下，刹耶露出又担心又欣慰的笑容，“佛熙特一个人在外面奔波，为我尽心尽力地做事，一去那么多年，实在是辛苦啊。”

“能为王效力是他的福气，况且他也不是独自在外呀。还有瓦连京。”米竺勒夫的脸上喜笑逐开，“我们现在就享受着瓦连京带回来的成果呢。”他笑着拿起手边的银叉，对准一块安躺在盘子里的肥嫩多血的人类女性大腿肉，把叉子狠狠地插|进去。一瞬间，血汁溢出了裂口。

米竺勒夫把肉吞进嘴里，响亮地咀嚼着，又将叉子上的血吸吮干净，一滴不剩。秘密也就在这时从中泄漏。

开会时，每个人的面前都摆着一份人肉大餐，时有人吃两口。然而吃过之后，他们的样貌却维持了原状，没有变成那个被奈哲折磨至死的女人……

安插在敌营的内奸充分发挥着作用，刹耶对他们取得的成果非常满意。“佛熙特和瓦连京都是大功臣。等他们光荣完成任务回来，我一定要好好地予以褒奖。”

刹耶的情报网遍及各地，手下的眼线们监视着他所有敌人的动态。卡塔特，济伽，阿迦述……尽在他掌握。最先落败的阿迦述，受到的关照自然最多。刹耶不光派人监视了北非，监视了罗腾堡，监视了比萨，还监视了锡耶纳……刹耶曾经动过一个念头，招降费路西都叛逃的部下，将他们纳为己用。于是他带着几名亲信，等在可以鸟瞰锡耶纳的基安蒂山。但是现实最终让他打消了这个念头。“库拉蒂德死后，她的手下怎么越来越不中用了啊。济伽如此，这些流亡者也是如此。”——当时，屹立在山巅的刹耶将下方的战况看得很清楚。他没有驰援，事不关己地看着那五十多个费路西都的部将在火龙的凌虐下狼狈逃窜，这么评断道——“被区区一头火龙杀得落荒而逃，这样的人被投放到战场能有什么作为呢？胆小鬼在我方没有栖身之地。”靠着谍报人员捎来的秘密和情报，刹耶的行动总能比他的敌人提早一步。

“不过，属下的这项建议有一个弊端。那便是损失会比较大。”当人们几乎都要忘了之前谈到哪儿的时候，霏什及时抓回了他们的注意力，一丝不苟地宣布，“截止上个月，历年所有牺牲的‘绿色祷告者’总数已达到676人。其中被卡塔特消灭的共有540人，占了八成，余下的136人是在接近阿迦述的领地时，被阿迦述的部下斩杀。”

“呜噢噢，该死的数字，听得我头大！”好像吃到了腐败的食物似的，文坎普达耳的表情一下子难看起来，连他小麦色的肌肤好像也变得更暗沉了。这个体格庞大、极具力量和安全感的男人，一听到数字就很烦躁的反应，经常让他的同伴们忍俊不禁。

“能以残弱之躯为王献身，是这些牺牲者的荣幸。”卜朗彭有板有眼地说。

奈哲立即抓住机会反驳他，“虽然引诱敌人中伏是个不错的计策，但那归根结底也是以多欺少呀。卜朗彭，怎么这会儿你反倒支持了？”

卜朗彭的嘴角扭曲了一下。“他们是弱者。弱者团结起来对抗强者，有何不可？况且上不了战场的无用之人若想收获荣誉，就只能出此下策。无论如何，随时随地献身于王，是我们所有人必需的觉悟。”

“那到时候是要身为将军的我们出马充当伏兵吗？”米竺勒夫探出头，“还是交给先锋？”

南噌的一下站起来，盔甲碰击座椅传出的剧烈震颤声，压过了米竺勒夫微弱的询问。

“请派我出战！我渴望龙术士的血。”她的声音犹如长鞭破空，下颚微抬的样子傲慢无比，“等我摘得第一个龙术士的头颅，这里的人可都得把臭嘴闭紧了！”

一双双恼怒的视线纷至沓来，射向南的脸。始终不参与议论的华伦达因，白皙的额角鼓起一根肿胀的青筋。南的狂言惹得所有人都很恼火。她几乎可以听见他们的心声。这头背主忘恩、卑劣下贱的母兽，凭什么？我们还没表现，哪轮得到你这个出自敌方阵营的后来者霸占鳌头？

在一张张由愤怒、不屑，鄙夷交织而成的脸谱的海洋里，只有一个人脸上的表情最为平静。刹耶往后倾倒，粘着椅背，懒懒地审视着南一脸傲气的面容。他了解这个女人的天性就是如此的快人快语，说话做事从不拖泥带水，有时比一些男人还要有效率。

“不急，这方案现在只是起草阶段，还须从长计议。”刹耶面带微笑抬起的手，既遏制了众人的不满，同时也是在安抚求战被拒的南，“消灭龙术士可不是一朝一夕间就能一蹴而就的。慢慢来，我有的是耐心和时间可以等。”

显然，急欲建功的南可没有耐心。只见她眼神一灰，扑通一声坐下去。甲胄在椅子上磕出带有怒气的声响。米竺勒夫偷偷朝她瞄去一眼，怏怏不快的神色十分明显地占据着她整张面庞。

“还有一件事要向您汇报。”霏什依然站着，黄绿色的一字眉因严峻而稍稍拧起，“我军的粮食库存已快要见底。下个月恐怕就会进入缺粮的状态。”

沙桀正要把盘子里的最后一块肉塞进嘴，听到霏什这么说，动作忽然停止不动。

这确实是困扰着刹耶阵营的一大问题。近来日子一直过得很拮据。否则他们今晚也不用那么多人围着桌子共吃一个女人了。

“确实啊。没有足够的食物保障，这才是最头疼的问题。”奈哲似乎很烦恼似的挠搔着他结成块的银粉色头发，“我的军团里，有些士兵已经饿了一两个月了。可不能让他们饥肠辘辘地作战啊。”

“能供给我们吃的人类，附近的几个城镇都越来越少了。”霏什严肃地对着王，“捕猎行动太频繁势必发生动荡，还会吸引卡塔特的讨伐者追逐而来。在没有彻底消灭掉阿迦述和济伽的势力以及龙族之前，还远没到和这个世界摊牌的时候。”语毕，他终于坐下。

这就是军队扩充太快的弊端了。最早流落到地球的时候，刹耶的兵力和阿迦述大致相当，在一万二左右。经过环境的淘汰、灭龙之战的洗礼，尽管刹耶的军队仍旧保持着一万上下的傲人数目，但是立志要在将来铲除库拉蒂德、济伽和阿迦述三家、并且将龙族斩尽杀绝继而独霸这个世界的刹耶，还是被一股强烈的亏虚感笼罩住了心。这点人马，是不足以成就上述的大事的。刹耶还需要更多更多人，为他打江山。一个狂念就在这样的情况下袭上了他的心头，使他做出了几乎令他的部下、盟友和敌人全都咋舌的决定。

达斯机械兽人族是雄性与雌性的力量不存在任何差异的种族。但即便女人能代替男人打仗，男人却代替不了女人生育。刹耶命人修建了容量巨大的地下培育室，用以安置军中的女兵。承担着繁衍后代的重任的这些达斯机械兽人族女性，从此失去了在战场上和敌人真刀真枪拼杀的价值，而是单纯地作为生育工具存在着，和军队里的男性轮流发生关系，直到怀孕产子。这一切都是在刹耶的授意下进行。男人们时常光顾培育室，与关在里面的女人们交|合。诞下的后代由他们的母亲抚养到一定的年纪后，男性充入军中成为战士，女性则继续留在培育室成为新一批的母体。虽然将女兵全部收押的作法，一度使刹耶的军队锐减至不足六千人，但是积年累月的大规模强制性生产，已经让数字渐渐回升到了鼎盛期的水平。如今，不算上“绿色祷告者”的正规军人数是9000人，其中三分之一是近三百年来诞生于培育计划的新兵。如有需要，还可以再将所有的女兵召回。就算其他的王联合起来，刹耶也有傲视群雄的资本。

不过目前看来，这项计划的坏处也正在慢慢显露啊……一个个新生儿嗷嗷待哺，有那么多张嘴要喂饱。后勤补给跟不上，养不起那样一支庞大的军队，始终是困扰着刹耶的一大|麻烦。

“先暂停培育室的生产吧。”思虑过后，刹耶吩咐道，“现在的确不需要那么多人。”抢在将军们应答前，他又说，“这话对你们也同样适用。”他朝华伦达因抛去一个凝视，“房间里的人实在太多了。”

心领神会的七个将军以令人惊叹的速度，在五秒钟内完成了擦拭嘴角、手指，起身行礼等动作，在敞开的大门尽头消失得无影无踪。半分钟后，几个侍者进来撤走餐具，清理桌面，很快也走了。

“终于又到了你我独处的时候了。该做些什么呢？”轻轻调笑着，刹耶把手抚上华伦达因的胸膛，隔着厚实的貂毛轻轻按压。

银眸微闪，华伦达因向刹耶王回以迷人的微笑，额角的青筋蔓延出温柔的曲线，语音带着甜腻，“当然是由我陪着您共度良宵了，我亲爱的王。”

“我可爱的华伦达因……”凝注着银发的男人绝伦逸群的美貌，刹耶忍不住长吟，“刚才的会议，你片语不说，一点都不用心呢。”搜寻的指尖准确地找到了胸前的凸起，刹耶稍稍发力，捏了一下。

“心？”指头与乳|头的摩擦使华伦达因微喘起来，嗓音变得沙哑，“我的心在您那儿，我还要什么心？”

“到上面去。”刹耶笑着拍拍桌面。

“谨遵您的旨意。”

华伦达因顺从地躺到空无一物的干净桌面上，解开宽松的大衣，让自己袒露在王的眼前。

翘腿坐在高台之上的主席位的刹耶，脸畔的表情似乎很享受他的赤|裸。

摇曳的烛光焕发出迷离的光彩跳动着，给华伦达因柔银的睫毛镀上了一层薄金。绝美的笑靥在他的颊边悄然绽放，只为了博得俯视着自己的那个人开心。

站起来，让身体贴着桌沿，刹耶伸出的手，将华伦达因敞开的双腿往下拉，直至二人的私|处紧密相贴。身下的华伦达因开始喘息，脸颊绯红。刹耶的呼吸也有些急促了，但是却连外衣都没有脱掉，着装完整，充满了威严，只是扯开了裤结便于进入。

慢慢探下身，刹耶一手穿过银发男人的背脊与桌面的空隙，扶住他的腰窝往上抬，让他的头和胸尽量后仰，一手抚摸他突出的锁骨，柔中带重、由上而下地一点点抚过胸膛，腰腹……持续往下摸。他的身体缓缓俯下，一边白一边红的头发随之滑落肩膀，搔弄着华伦达因白净的肌肤。心底的欲望如冒出土壤的嫩芽，只是沾到了一滴雨水便不停疯长。刹耶在情不自禁的喘息中，压上了那具无比诱人的躶体……

 

XCI

 

旷野之上，血流成渠。

阿茨翠德恍如深陷于噩梦之中。

喧嚣的风吹得他的头发大乱，好几簇发丝垂到额前。但是这个向来很注重仪容的男人，这一回没有整理。

夜晚的风其实并不冷。这应该是非洲大陆的南部，虽然说不清是什么地方，但即使到了深夜，气温都不太低。何况达斯机械兽人族本就不怕冷……

然而，当看见那个头发如洋娃娃般卷曲、容姿俏丽娟秀的少女，像一个坏掉的洋娃娃那样浑身浴血地平躺在地上时，他的身子不由得打了个寒颤。

耳边静默得只剩风声，除此以外什么都没有。鼻腔嗅到血的腥气。皮肤被一股阴寒的气息渗透进来。阿茨翠德吸了吸鼻子。

——死亡的气息。

高空中阴冷的暗蓝和旷野上浓厚的血红交织着。鲜血，欧蕾丝塔的鲜血，汨汨地流淌在枯黄的大地，晕红露出地面的石子，又深深地渗入泥土。

阿茨翠德的眼睛既亮得吓人，又暗得出奇。她就这么被丢弃在那里，衣衫不整，满身伤痕，鲜血淋漓，心脏掉落，双目不闭……

敌人故意如此，仿佛料定他会找来。但是这一刻的阿茨翠德，根本没有一点去调查或者追踪凶手的心思。就算他有，他也觉察不到。被肮脏的血污浸染的荒野，只有他和魁尔斯两个人。

作为沿路以“神眼”的侦查力帮助阿茨翠德寻找欧蕾丝塔的向导，魁尔斯此刻就站立在他的身后。布满面颊的麻子在月光的映照下格外清晰。整张脸毫无半分表情，这才是魁尔斯应有的样子。

脚步艰难得仿佛走的是雨中泥泞的洼地。阿茨翠德皱了皱他的眉头，似乎怀疑自己的视力是不是出了问题。亦或者是他希望它出了问题。

恍惚着意识往前挪动了两步，在双脚即将踩到鲜血的时候停住。

这一刻，他的心像是死去了数千次，数万次。

如果自己早来一步，如果叛徒早点暴露……

双膝原本死死地绷直，现在却铮然跌跪在地，跪在少女的身边。

颤抖地伸出一只手，握起她的一只手，把它攥在手心，攥得很紧。阿茨翠德木然地凝注着那张安详得过分、却始终不肯瞑目的脸庞，嘴巴颤抖得厉害。

太阳穴像是被无数根针在戳，涨得刺痛。胸口也好痛，仿佛万箭穿心。“欧蕾丝塔……”他唤着地上的人，却无应答，只有他孤独的回音震荡在空旷的荒野。

他忽然抱住了她。

她的血玷污了他的衣服，但是他全然无所谓。

现在，他只想抱紧她，让她再也无法从他的身边离开。

即使那是早已经失去了生命的活力的她……

即使那是被刺出很多很多的伤口、连心脏都遗失在一旁的她……

他抱得很紧，紧得她细挺的鼻子在他的胸前来回摩擦。她的面容被隐藏在他的臂弯下，所有的表情都无从得见——即使现在的她永远只可能做出一种表情。

死去时的表情。

阿茨翠德不知道自己抱了她多久，只觉得自己的手臂发麻发酸。

阿茨翠德不清楚自己有没有流泪，只觉得眼缝难受得睁不开来。

周围很静，静得让人讨厌。怀里的人更静，而这，却让他害怕。偶有魁尔斯安慰的话语断断续续地从后方飘来。他左耳进右耳出。

当他终于舍得放开她了以后，所做的第一件做事，便是合上那双始终看着天的眼睛，让她得以永眠。

第二件事……

口舌间有冰冷的血注入。阿茨翠德垂下头，反复亲吻着她又湿又红的唇，直到自己满嘴都是她的血水。吻了一阵，他慢慢移开，感受着口唇和齿间的寒冷，紫黑色的眼眸放射出奇异的光芒，谛视着她伤痕累累的身躯。

“我们会永远在一起。”对着尸体，他这样说。

心底的决意被激起，十指颤抖而又坚定地附上她的肉体，沿着左胸伤口粗糙不平的边缘，将皮肉往两旁掰，剖开破损的胸腔，露出里面丑陋的血红世界……人体内部的隐秘世界，器官，骨骼，神经，肉与血，共同映红了阿茨翠德泪流满面的脸庞。那张被欧蕾丝塔血水浸濡的嘴，衔起她早已经停止运作的内脏，一口一口地啃食……

 


	64. 阿尔斐杰洛（45）

XCII

 

一家外表装潢得酷似古罗马时期的浴场，内里实则是供嫖客们享乐的风月场所的建筑，今日上午光临了两位不一般的客人。

夕阳斜下时，带着满面春意和满足感的迪特里希终于从里面走出来，浑身都沾满了浓郁的脂粉味道。

晚饭的时候差不多到了。从街对面的小餐馆飘溢而来的面包、肉酱和蜜酒的香气，被嗅觉灵敏得像长了个狗鼻子一样的壮汉嗅到了，饿得他肚子咕咕叫。伸了一个大大的懒腰后，出了妓院大门的迪特里希右拐上街，准备找些好吃的。这时，他见到了与他同行的阿尔斐杰洛，正无事可做地倚着墙看几个破衣烂衫的懒汉玩掷骰赌博。从他略显烦闷的表情来看，似乎已经等在那儿很久了。

“你什么时候出来的？”在看见阿尔斐杰洛的时候，迪特里希小小地吃了一惊。尤其是看见他的发型丝毫不乱，整洁的服装就跟分别时一样完美，好像根本就没脱卸过。而自己与之对比，却是一副着装不整的样子。不仅头发翘得乱七八糟，上衣还不知在什么时候被扯掉了一颗纽扣，裤子的绳结还是边出房间门边系紧的。

“你别管这个。我现在饿得要命。既然你完事了，就找个地方吃饭吧。”三两句话堵上守护者的嘴，阿尔斐杰洛抬脚从他的身边走过。几根红金色的发丝，随他转身的动作飘舞在半空，拂过迪特里希微张的嘴边。

食欲早就因妓院对面的小餐馆飘出来的肉香味而大振的迪特里希，提出要就近吃饭，不过头也不回地笔直朝前走的阿尔斐杰洛却似乎另有想法。他就像领路者般走在前方，带着迪特里希穿过四五条街道，直到一家生意兴旺的酒店浮入眼帘，好像特意要离之前那家两人光顾过的妓院远远的。

对于阿尔斐杰洛的固执己见，迪特里希也不能抗议。他心里明白，自己能到人界快活逍遥，全靠阿尔斐杰洛愿意和他分享龙王赏赐的“假期”。离开卡塔特前，阿尔斐杰洛告诉他，“我们只有七天。介于有你随行，我不能使用魔法。和往年一样，米兰、都灵、诺瓦拉或者克雷莫纳这些临近的城市和小镇，是最好的选择。”迪特里希心属于在所有的选项中最繁荣富足的米兰，度过一周的假期。二人以最快的速度直奔米兰，从第二日起，就开始沉湎于城市里的各大娱乐场所。不过说实话，迪特里希并不太满意他们消磨了大半天光阴的那个妓院提供的服务。他对吃喝和穿戴可以不讲究，但是在交欢对象的选择上，眼光却非常挑剔。除了一个享有“蜂后”外号的、既年轻貌美又经验老道的妓|女颇得迪特里希的心意外，其他的那些在他眼里，都是技术乏善可陈的庸脂俗粉，实在是和米兰这座繁华的独立大城市所应有的性服务业水平不相称。想象与现实不符的落差感，使迪特里希产生了很强的倾诉欲望。如果换作和他共进晚餐的是其他的守护者，他早就把这些牢骚发出来了。迪特里希不仅个人嫖妓的经历非常丰富，还是个有着喜欢和他人分享桃色故事怪癖的人。可是作为玩伴的阿尔斐杰洛，却甚少有探讨这类话题的兴趣。他对迪特里希绘声绘色的描述总是很不耐烦，不是默默地听他一人口若悬河般地说个没完，就是冷冰冰地打断他聊别的话题，即使偶尔愿意应答两句，态度也通常很敷衍，每次都搞得迪特里希相当沮丧。就比如现在。看着坐在对面的那个只顾埋头吃饭、对自己的存在视若无睹的男人，那张闪动着烛光光芒的安静而又冷漠的脸庞，迪特里希觉得自己深埋在心底的话匣子再也关不住了。

“我今天终于知道，你为什么总端着副对妓|女很不屑的架子啦。”拿着猪肘肉在嘴里大口啃咬，迪特里希朝面前的男人不怀好意地笑笑，“看不出来啊你，居然有那种癖好。我以前是真没往那方面去想。”

迪特里希开启了阿尔斐杰洛最反感的话题，倒也不是他故意要挑战对方的底线，实在是因为他在不久前，看到了让他下巴几乎脱臼的事情。

上午，吃完早点的二人结伴来到了那家看似浴场的妓院。迪特里希率先挑选好两个钟意的人选。阿尔斐杰洛却磨磨蹭蹭的，看了半天都没拿定主意。迪特里希等不及了。就在他左拥右抱地搂着妓|女们进房、回头和同伴暂别的时候，他的余光瞥见了站在男妓的队伍前的阿尔斐杰洛，由于不知道该如何抉择而踟蹰不定的那一幕……

迪特里希突如其来的话语，终于让始终低着头细嚼慢咽的阿尔斐杰洛有了一丝反应。他缓缓地将抬起的视线迎向对面，却是无话可说。迪特里希脸上的坏笑，在阿尔斐杰洛的眼里逐渐恍惚了起来。只要让他看到那种靠出卖肉体谋生的女人，他就会想起自己那个同样是娼妇的母亲。

“……你还是快吃饭吧。吃完就去睡觉。明天我们还要赶一整天的路。”

“喂，干嘛这样见外啊。”对于阿尔斐杰洛不解风情的催促，迪特里希有点埋怨般的，用手里的猪骨头敲了一下桌面，“我又不是要批判你。我这人最大的优点就是思想开放。对同性恋没有歧视心。”他把他粗壮的身子往前凑，一身的肌肉紧贴桌沿，“快说说，你最后要了几个男妓？”

“闭嘴。”

阿尔斐杰洛抬高了声音。不过真正让迪特里希闭嘴的不是他的警告，而是忽然变化的环境。

一阵不亮也不暗的幽蓝色光芒突然如流水般倾泻而出，笼罩了坐在酒馆角落里的两人。尼克勒斯高大的人类身姿被这阵蓝色的光晕衬托出来，显现在他们眼前。卷曲的蓝发末端在烛光的照耀下，被映上了一层迷幻的橙色。

“我说你也该疯够了吧？”尼克勒斯一出现就沉着脸面对他的主人，以教训的口吻说道，“你要在明晚回到卡塔特。延误了时间，小心被族长责罚。”

迪特里希的表情完全呆滞，和他相反，阿尔斐杰洛却很沉着。

“你说的我当然知道。不过尼克勒斯，你也太鲁莽了吧。也不看看这是哪儿，二话不说就冒出来。”

“首席的胆子什么时候变得这样小了？”海龙轻蔑地翘唇笑笑，俯视着一脸紧绷的红发男子，“不用担心。我也是瞄准了没人注意这个角落的空档才出来的。”

“那就趁别人还没发现你以前，再进去吧。”

“啊，知道了，知道了。”尼克勒斯没有再说什么。他消失的速度就像他出现的时候一样，快得让人咂嘴。

一直到海龙的身形完全隐去，迪特里希才慢悠悠地开口，“我可不知道你的契约龙也来了。”他的脸上充满了与他壮硕的体型和粗犷的外表极不协调的畏缩感。

“怎么了，好像见到毒蛇猛兽似的。”阿尔斐杰洛对他的震惊和害怕很不以为然。

“他是来监视你……还有我的吗？”

守护者半吞半吐地说出他担忧的问题，被首席极快地摇头否决了。“尼克勒斯从不思考，总是想到什么就做什么。不，应该说是等做完了再思考吧。我看他也只是一时兴起罢了。”

“噢，”迪特里希犹豫地挠了挠胡渣，试探性地说，“你们俩关系似乎不错啊。什么时候转变的？”

对此，阿尔斐杰洛却没有详细告知的兴趣，“马马虎虎，这几年过的……”

不顾迪特里希郁闷的心情，阿尔斐杰洛让思绪飘远。

和尼克勒斯关系的好转，还是要起源于那桩由雅麦斯挑起的私斗事件。那次事件结束后，尼克勒斯就下了决心和雅麦斯划清界限。对于武力的惩戒非但没能使尼克勒斯服软称臣、反倒将他彻底推向了阿尔斐杰洛身边的结果，那头气焰熏天的火龙也是想不出任何补救的办法，只得愤恨地接受事实，任天由命了。就这样，从订立契约的那一刻起，就始终困扰着阿尔斐杰洛的主从不和睦的问题，终于获得了解决。

迪特里希会认定他俩关系不错，其实也是看出了尼克勒斯的突然出现和消失，是因为他往来于阿尔斐杰洛脖子后方的魔法阵。换成以前，这头傲慢不驯的海龙可不肯乖乖地待在象征着人龙契约的这个魔法阵里头。而今，尼克勒斯就安静地躺在那里，作为他主人的阿尔斐杰洛能够清晰地感觉到。

尽管主与从之间的感情日趋深厚，不过有两件事，尼克勒斯是死也不肯做的。一是他不愿当主人的跟班，二是他不愿让主人骑乘自己。后者，一度是让阿尔斐杰洛相当介怀的心病，不过前者，却给阿尔斐杰洛在交际方面带来了便利。没有尼克勒斯的干扰，他总能无所顾忌地和任何人来往、交流。

同样，还有一件事也是得益于当年轰动了整个卡塔特的私斗风波。就在雅麦斯殴打尼克勒斯之后没几天，阿尔斐杰洛趁机向两位龙王提出准许他带迪特里希一起下界的请求。火龙王正因为不肖子孙的暴行而感到羞愧，出于宽慰和补偿尼克勒斯的心理，便答允了这项请求。就从那一年开始，迪特里希每到年末都会跟随阿尔斐杰洛下界一周，寻欢作乐。这样的事发生，如今已是第七次了。

碍于要和迪特里希一起行动，阿尔斐杰洛很少有时间抽身到他真正想去的地方。七年里，从指定的度假地拐道去其他城市的经历只有两次，一次是佛罗伦萨，一次是布雷西亚。借助“幻影”的长途奔袭，往返两点之间，等回来后，沉醉于温柔乡里的迪特里希往往不知道他中途离开过。

去佛罗伦萨自然是想要和苏洛见面。然而运气却似乎总不眷顾阿尔斐杰洛。

事情发生在五年前——

没有再慢吞吞地派机械鸟传信。将容貌和身体遮掩在自己最不喜欢的斗篷之下，仿佛是个久经风霜的游侠，阿尔斐杰洛穿梭在佛罗伦萨傍晚的街道，凭记忆中的地址找到了卢奎莎的服装店。烛火阑珊的屋子里，一丝魔力的气息都察觉不出，阿尔斐杰洛有些心灰意冷。然而，当穿着真丝睡袍的卢奎莎为他敞开大门时，门里门外的两个人都愣住了。

“苏洛不在吗？”他一开口就问。

“答对了哟。”她一见他就笑。

“真的？”

“你不信还问我。”

“因为没察觉到你和他的魔力，但你却给我开门了，还……”

“还穿成这样？”卢奎莎替他说完。薄薄的睡袍下，娇艳诱人的玉体若隐若现。

看她衣衫不太整齐的模样，还以为她在和苏洛亲热的阿尔斐杰洛，只得轻咳一声含混过去。“所以我想，他应该在里面。”

“没有哦。要是他在，也应该是他来开门吧。我可是衣冠不整呢。”

卢奎莎懒散地倚着门框，耸了耸她袒露在红发男人视线里的雪肩。阿尔斐杰洛尴尬地侧过头，尽量不让目光触及她的身体。

“好啦，不跟你开玩笑了。真实的情况是，苏洛抛下我到波西米亚快活去了，前天刚走，不知道几时才能回来。一个狠心的男人呢，是不是？不过还好有你来看我呀。阿尔斐杰洛……你是来看我的吧？”

正在为自己和苏洛的失之交臂无奈叹息的阿尔斐杰洛，瞅了瞅这个对自己同样有着举荐之恩的女人，听着她语气轻佻又略带孩子气的调侃，只能生硬地岔开了话题，“你怎么没一块去？”

“我要照顾店里的生意。”卢奎莎假装正经地回答，脸上戏谑的笑意却愈加深刻，“不过啊，还真是叫人恨得牙痒痒啊，你的成长……连我都不禁要嫉妒了呢。”

她指的是无法读取我的魔力吗？弱者感应不了强者是必然。可是阿尔斐杰洛却一点也高兴不起来。因为她的魔力，他同样读取不了。

卢奎莎收敛了笑意，“你看，我要是就这么把你晾在外头罚站，苏洛知道的话一定会怪我的。你也别傻站着了。既然你敢直接在整座城都判你死刑的佛罗伦萨现身，不进来坐坐怎么行呢？”

被请进只有女主人在的屋子里的阿尔斐杰洛，仔细地感受周围的气息，还是没有半点魔力流动。这诡异的现象该怎么解释呢？

照卢奎莎说的，长时间居住在这里的苏洛既然刚走不久，就应该留下淡淡的、尚未完全挥发掉的魔力气息才对。还有卢奎莎……看着她披上外衣、领他上楼的窈窕身姿，阿尔斐杰洛不免有些阴郁。在他理所当然的概念里，自己比卢奎莎只强不弱，可是她的魔力自己竟然也感知不到，实在是毫无道理。疑惑和失意的心情笼罩着阿尔斐杰洛，他本想立即就走，不过后来还是决定稍作停留，以免落下话柄让卢奎莎有理由再次讽刺他只为苏洛而来。在卢奎莎盛情难却的款待下，他陪她吃了顿晚饭。趁卢奎莎做饭的时候，阿尔斐杰洛在百般聊赖之下，晃进了她当年传授自己初级催眠黑魔法知识的地下室，故地重游一般地参观了一番。

从未真正黑暗过的这间狭小的地下室里，壁炉中的火昼夜不熄地燃烧着。一尘不染的地板上，放置着点燃的兽脂蜡烛，围成一个巨型的五角星。五角星的中央摆着一张大方桌。一颗泛着紫光的水晶球，一堆看起来很陈旧的护符，一些阿尔斐杰洛不知道名称的草药，还有从达斯机械兽人族身上千挑万选刮下来的机械碎片，这些物品林林总总地排列在上面，都是龙术士能使用的道具，似乎和八年前见到的一模一样。不过变化还是有的。许多阿尔斐杰洛以前没见过的瓶瓶罐罐，和那些物件一同放在桌上。那一个个玻璃小瓶子里，有些盛满了无色的液体，有些则是粉白色的霜状粉末，在烛光和炉火的辉映下，宛如一颗颗光彩夺目的宝石，让人无法轻易移开关注的视线。

凝注着那些神秘的药剂，阿尔斐杰洛小心翼翼地越过地上的蜡烛走到桌边，把手伸向它们，想要一探究竟。屋子的主人就在他拿起一个瓶子时，飘然来到他的身后。

“这里面的粉末是什么？”不避也不躲，阿尔斐杰洛十分坦然地晃动着手中的玻璃瓶，向她发问。

“壮阳药。”卢奎莎淡紫色的眸子里笑意丛生，轻佻的表情中带着羞怯，指了指桌上其他的瓶子，“另一些是催|情药。”她连额外的问题也答了，“你那么感兴趣，是想要试试吗——和我？”

这是玩笑话。如果换作别的女人对他举止轻浮，阿尔斐杰洛只会嗤之以鼻地警告她自重。不过卢奎莎是知道自己曾经和朱利亚诺之间有过一段情……因此，这理所当然是她故意开的玩笑。尽管在他的潜意识里，总是希望苏洛选择的女人能够更稳重些。

不过，玩笑部分究竟是前两句的回答，还是后一句的挑逗，阿尔斐杰洛却分辨不清。直觉告诉他，能让这个女人花心思研制的药物绝不简单。就在阿尔斐杰洛想要追问下去而启齿时，卢奎莎打断了他，告诉他菜烧好了，要他快些上楼。对于瓶子里的秘密，不说只言片语。阿尔斐杰洛也只好把瓶子放回原位，跟着她上去了。

卢奎莎的厨艺十分精湛，把阿尔斐杰洛的胃口照顾得相当满足，终于让他感叹，这一趟至少没有完全白来。饭后，心想着要快些赶回迪特里希身边的阿尔斐杰洛，在卢奎莎殷勤的送别声中，离开了她和苏洛共同生活的地方。

对一个人的爱，能持续多久呢？这并没有标准的答案。其实，爱常常是一种误会，执着占了大部分。见苏洛一面都难的痛苦，深深地折磨着阿尔斐杰洛，同时也让他在这场单方面的苦恋泥潭中越陷越深。单方面……是啊，以前怎么就没想到呢？阿尔斐杰洛终于开始慢慢地正视起这个很可怕的事实：或许苏洛根本就不在乎我。他无法阻止这悲哀想法的诞生，但他却拒绝承认这个等于否定了自己的想法。他唯一输给卢奎莎的劣势，在他看来，只是在于性别。

如今，对苏洛的相思之苦，一定化作了超过爱的范畴的某种东西，也就是所谓的执念吧。阿尔斐杰洛不知道这样的发展是好是坏。总之，在下一次与苏洛见面前，这股执念都会如蛆噬骨地伴随着他。在它的支配下，卢奎莎有意隐瞒的秘密，也已经不重要了。

五年前的佛罗伦萨之行，阿尔斐杰洛没能如愿以偿地见到苏洛。而另一次的布雷西亚之行，则是为了德隆。时间在两年前。

似乎患了很严重的病，那段时间，德隆常待在家，大半年都没有工作。阿尔斐杰洛就用了一次假期到布雷西亚探望他，见到了他正值花季的两个女儿。德隆的妻子早年病故，留下了两个相差一岁的女儿交给她们的父亲抚育。如今，女儿们都已长大成人，出落得愈发美丽。她们的父亲却老了。棕色的头发里夹杂着越来越多的灰白，集中在两鬓和头顶。时光正在德隆的身上缓慢流逝。他的衰老以及病中的倦容，急剧地改变他的外貌，差点让阿尔斐杰洛没认出来。德隆卧病在床，他的女儿招待了客人。她们是德隆仅有的亲人，同时也是卡塔特胁迫德隆卖命的对象。卡塔特从不雇佣没有弱点的术士。深知其中内情的阿尔斐杰洛，很是同情这个跟了自己两次重大任务的密探，因此竭尽所能地施展了治愈魔法帮助他。虽然根治不了德隆的肠胃病，不过好歹能够给他舒缓痛苦。阿尔斐杰洛在德隆的家吃了顿简易的便餐，随后就在父女三人感激的眼神中与他们道别。

两个月后，阿尔斐杰洛得到了德隆重新回到密探岗位上的消息。不过德隆虽然安然无事，达斯机械兽人族的活跃度却在沉寂了好些年后，慢慢有了抬头的趋势。德隆和他千千万万的同僚们，又要在凶险的第一线进行侦查工作了。

战况有好有坏。有些密探为了保命，往往侦测到的敌人可以尝试着自行解决，也要回禀卡塔特让龙王派遣龙术士。这种现象一直都比较普遍。不过即使如此，七年间还是有累计八名的密探在与异族接触时死亡。所幸阿尔斐杰洛的老搭档德隆、席多，还有在比萨任务新认识的小伙子培尔特尚在。阿尔斐杰洛见过一次席多。似乎是柯罗岑完成任务后懒得回来打报告，便让和他联络的密探代劳。席多较之德隆倒是不怎么显老，外貌和前几年没有大的改变，依然是脏兮兮乱糟糟的烟灰色头发，精气十足好似恶狼的黑眼睛。一看见首席就如捣蒜般地点头哈腰，一凑近距离就会闻到他身上散发的体臭。

任务方面，阿尔斐杰洛接到三件，比其他龙术士都要多。龙王仰仗首席，给了他多于他人的表现机会。但是只有一次获得了协助者的随同、另两次都是阿尔斐杰洛一人出马的状况，则说明那些都只不过是不值一提的小任务。没有研究的价值，也没有收获新情报。阿尔斐杰洛渐渐担心长此以往会失掉龙王的宠信，不过当他获悉白罗加在说长不长说短不短的七年时间里只分配到寥寥一件的任务，所有的担心又全都烟消云散了。白罗加偶尔会趁阿尔斐杰洛下山度假的期间偷偷上山觐见龙王。他并不是来讨要任务的，也知道自己讨要不到，可是恩宠总要人在才不会淡却。不保持联络，就无法维系感情，白罗加深谙这个道理，但他却拦不住别人向首席报告。白罗加畏头畏脑的作法，让阿尔斐杰洛是既感到可笑又觉得可怜。

三件任务中，唯一让阿尔斐杰洛有点印象的是他和麦克辛合作的那一次。当然，剿灭一小群在巴塞尔作乱的异族的任务没什么难度可言，连骑龙作战都不必——尼克勒斯也不同意——就轻轻松松地完成了。阿尔斐杰洛觉得完全可以由他独自出战。这样的话，他也就不用忍受麦克辛的冷嘲热讽了。

自己和这个山羊胡大汉还真是八字不和，偏偏龙王的胡乱调遣，让他们做了回拍档。二人在短短四日内的相处，多数时间是冷场，偶尔的对话，也基本是麦克辛话里带刺，阿尔斐杰洛反唇相讥。两位龙术士一路拌嘴，随行的两个密探也都非常无奈。麦克辛说得最过分的一次，是他将苏洛比喻成公胡狼，把卢奎莎比作母鬣狗，用以表达他对这两人的鄙视，顺带刺激一下经由他们推荐的首席。真是个讨人嫌的家伙。他将苏洛和卢奎莎侮辱成这样，可是阿尔斐杰洛却不能揍他。和龙术士私斗会得到什么下场，被关押在孤塔已逾二十年的贾修就是个活生生的例子。尽管阿尔斐杰洛并不知道，贾修伤害的龙术士究竟是哪一位。

首席本人完成的任务虽然平淡无奇，但是并非所有的龙术士都没有收获。从非洲回来的休利叶，带来了一个让阿尔斐杰洛特别吃惊的消息。那是在七年前。

对于同僚们执行任务的来龙去脉，阿尔斐杰洛总是怀有超出一般的关心。每次有人上山，他都又兴奋又坐立不安。那天，他也和往常一样假装在龙神殿附近闲逛，眼睛时不时地飘向殿外高高的台阶，好想进去听一听休利叶和龙王的交谈。不过这一次，休利叶倒是在无意间迎合了首席的探知欲。刚出龙神殿大门，他就把徘徊在下方的阿尔斐杰洛拉进了花园的深处。

“正好你在这儿，省得我去找你了。”

“前辈有什么急事找我吗？”

“都说了，我不是前辈啦。”休利叶嘟囔了两句，决定说正事。他面色复杂地看着首席，“你猜我在非洲遇见了谁？”

这个省略了太多内容的问句，让阿尔斐杰洛有些不知道该怎么回答。

“一共有17个异族成群出没。”休利叶说，“在我找上他们前，似乎就已经因为什么事而乱了阵脚，就好像是在逃亡、避难。因此，剿灭这群丧失了战斗力的恶魔没什么难的。可是在回程的途中，测压仪感应到一股庞大的雷压向我逼近。携带着那股雷压的家伙……我们在比萨见过。”

红发的首席若有所思地眯起了眼睛，第一个想到的是阿迦述。

休利叶急切地表达，“身体半人半兽，可以分裂。射出的长|枪能无限追踪，让人生厌。”

是那个将军！阿尔斐杰洛恍然大悟。“为什么不对他进行跟踪呢？查明阿迦述的部队逃去了哪里，这可是个千载难逢的机会啊。”

“跟踪啊……这实在难办。”休利叶拉了下束发的麻绳，再松开手指，让它弹到额头，发出声响。不管是在研究机械模型还是和异族战斗，每次他碰到难以解决的挫折，他都会这么做。“说出来也许会吓你一跳。其实我是被那家伙给缠上了。好不容易才摆脱他的追杀，逃出险境。”

阿尔斐杰洛吃惊地看着他。虽然自己在解决迭让的那场战斗中，几乎费尽了心力，不会强过自己的休利叶对付不了一个将军也是可想而知的。但是他和当年孤身迎敌的自己可不一样。他怎么着也有希赛勒斯帮忙啊。

休利叶面色沉重地说出他的发现，“那只异族，有着双倍将军的雷压。要不是希赛勒斯在我身边，我铁定回不来了。”

阿尔斐杰洛惊讶得半天没说话，一时间千愁万绪。阿迦述的将军为什么会在非洲出没？他和那些被休利叶杀死的异族是什么关系？阿迦述难道逃去了非洲？“双倍将军的雷压？”

休利叶僵硬地点点头，“所以啊……我也只能逃了。”

他并没有把这件事禀告龙王，而是先找到首席，想听听他的意思。

卡塔特虽然雇了很多普通的术士当作密探，但是能控制的范围基本也就在欧洲和西亚，对其他的区域鞭长莫及。休利叶会接到远在非洲的任务，他本人非常意外，阿尔斐杰洛最初知道时也很吃惊。

异族的内部一定发生了什么大事。从比萨战败的阿迦述或许渡海逃到了非洲，士兵的不满导致军心涣散，部分异族叛变出逃……唯一的疑点是那个雷压翻倍的将军。不管怎样，既然能通过休利叶提供的线索推理到这一层，那么就很有必要搞清楚最先侦查到那些逃亡在外的异族的密探是谁。但是阿尔斐杰洛曾打听过，是个他并不知道的密探，名字叫科雷斯波。怎么不是席多呢？他想。为什么龙王派休利叶而不派自己呢？这是一件能够挖掘出阿迦述军情报的任务，本该大力调查，却没有受到应有的重视。休利叶在敌人的情报和自身的性命中选择了后者。这就注定了他是个成不了大事的庸才。如果任务的执行者换作阿尔斐杰洛，他一定不会让这机会白白溜走。他相信，自己一定能够再次抓住阿迦述的命门。

休利叶走后，经过百转千回的思考，阿尔斐杰洛还是把事情隐瞒了下来。现在再去汇报已经晚了，调查的最佳时机也已经错过了，还会被龙王怀疑自己和休利叶的关系超出了一般的同僚。在功劳和龙王的宠信之间，还是后者更重要。

但是，有一个人却根本不管和首席龙术士太过亲密会犯忌讳。柏伦格只要每次觐见龙王，都会顺道拜访一下阿尔斐杰洛。他将他追随首席打造的神杖像宝剑一样佩在腰部最显眼的位置，从来不将其隐形。杖身颜色净白，是魔法加工过的槲寄生，内芯镶着白猫头鹰的羽毛。他会和阿尔斐杰洛分享他的见闻，还有个别龙术士的秘密。这男人莫非把我当朋友了？还是想要寻求靠山？每次柏伦格找阿尔斐杰洛闲聊时，他都不禁思考。柏伦格不常提及自身，但是言语间似乎透露出他以前有过一段婚姻。“其实这没什么意外的。你一定不知道白罗加和柯罗岑曾经都有过家室。”他有次告诉阿尔斐杰洛，“白罗加怎样我不太清楚，不过柯罗岑的婚姻完全是毁在他自己手里的。”柏伦格笑如暖阳，金子般的眼眸里有种兴味十足的讥讽，“嫁给那种爱书库里的书胜过自己的男人，柯罗岑的妻子也很可怜呢。不幸的婚姻勉勉强强地维持了五年，备受丈夫漠视的妻子终于愤怒地和他离异了。你瞧，那女人也算幸运，不是吗？”他给了首席一个意味深长的凝视，“她不必在自己人老珠黄的时候，面对那个永远年轻如成婚当日的丈夫。”柏伦格最后的苦笑，阿尔斐杰洛无论如何都忘不了。

虽然一年中的大部分时间，都只能待在与世隔离的卡塔特山脉优美而一成不变的宫殿庭院和小桥山道间懒散度日，不过阿尔斐杰洛一有守护者陪练剑技，二有龙术士和他分享各种消息，三有一年一度的假期到人界解决生理需要，日子总还能凑合着过。不过最近一段时间，练剑的场地被其他人征用了。卡塔特在上个月迎来了一位新的龙术士候补生，曾短暂地掀起过一阵热议。阿尔斐杰洛有十五个前辈排在他的前头，现在，终于轮到别人喊他前辈了。

脑海里慢慢浮现出那个叫做英格利忒·帕蒂芬克的晚辈的模样，但是手上的小股痛意，突然让阿尔斐杰洛从遐想的汪洋掉回了现实中的酒馆。

定神一看，是迪特里希用骨头敲了下他的手背。

这个壮汉已经吃完了所有的猪肘肉，又要了一大盘牛杂和更多的酒。桌上被啃得不见一点肉丝的骨头堆得像座小山。他的两手指头和小半张脸都被油脂蹭得发亮。似乎很不满意阿尔斐杰洛的神游，迪特里希大声地嚷嚷起来，希望对方能够给予自己尊重。

“喂，你有没有想过，自己以后会怎么死？”

眼前的那双眼睛饶有兴致地闪着光芒。红金色的眉毛皱了起来。死这种问题，阿尔斐杰洛可从不考虑。“你设想过？”他反问迪特里希。

“我想死在爱我的和我爱的女人怀里。”舔了舔手上的油脂，迪特里希仰头朝高处望去，面目由于沉思而变得比平常严肃了一点，“不过结婚那种事，还是算了吧。我是骨子里特别不想对女人负责任的那种混蛋啊。”

也许出身于残缺家庭的孩子，或多或少都会沾点类似的想法吧。阿尔斐杰洛也特别害怕担负起家庭的责任。现实及自身因素也不允许自己成家。他要苏洛不假，但是得到了以后呢？他从未往深层考虑过这个问题。况且还有卢奎莎横在中间呢。

不过在龙术士这一特殊人群里，还是不乏有些人向往着美好的婚姻，和注定要经历生老病死的凡人缔结终生相伴的誓言。亚撒——终于在两年前抱得美人归，和一个他苦苦追求了六年的女性步入了婚礼的殿堂。阿尔斐杰洛不了解具体的情况，只听说亚撒的妻子在去年生下了一个男孩。新婚夫妻喜得贵子三个月后，亚撒老迈的父亲带着欣慰的笑容去世了。

抽离思绪，回到目前的话题，阿尔斐杰洛以带着戏弄的轻松口吻说道，“守护者不都是光棍吗？而且，我还以为你会想些更刺激的死法呢。”

“哈，刺激要放在活着的时候。死时还是平淡点吧。”迪特里希咕噜咕噜地仰头喝酒，蠕动的喉结正对着阿尔斐杰洛。把杯子喝得见底后，他停了下来，打了一声响亮的嗝，望着对面，“该你说了。你选什么死法？”

“反正不是死在什么人的怀里就是了。”把身子歪歪地靠着桌沿，单手托着腮，阿尔斐杰洛心不在焉地说。

“唉，那你可是要错过好多乐趣了啊。”

“人生总得安一个好结尾。”首席的表情稍微认真了些，“起码要死得轰轰烈烈，让人们在提起我的名字时，想到的是与之相称的光辉的荣耀。”

“那么麻烦。”壮汉咂了一下嘴，“我就不在乎我死后人们怎么评价我。”他举起酒杯，“人生苦短，要在今朝享尽快乐！”

紫罗兰色的眸子斜斜地瞟了一眼兴奋地叫喊着的守护者。你有龙王的庇佑，一定能活得很长很长，何必要找这种烂借口？一个甘于平庸、混不出名堂的小人物，自然没有人会为你谱曲写诗，传颂你的事迹。

迪特里希对阿尔斐杰洛不屑的瞥视却是浑然不觉。他伸出温热潮湿的舌头舔舔嘴边的酒液，沉浸在几小时前的风流韵事里。“那个她，噢，叫什么来着？哎哎，不重要了，反正他们管她叫‘蜂后’！”他热切地说道，“那女人可不简单啊。有一对巨|乳，能把人的脸埋进去闷死。想要和她睡一觉的男人多得就像蜜蜂，排着队候在她的房门外，哪怕舔她的影子都觉得开心。蜂后——啧啧，你说这绰号取得妙不妙？”他豪放地大笑，“今天我也算是有幸当了一回雄蜂，和‘蜂后’缠绵。不过这只雄蜂在交|配后可不会死，还要继续干他的女王，直到满意为止。哈哈！”

迪特里希红光满布的脸上，增添了一抹得意的神采。他语言粗俗的描述，好像有一个场景活灵活现地展开在突然把身子坐直的阿尔斐杰洛面前。但是后者的吃惊，却和迪特里希的描述无关。就像是受到了什么启发似的，阿尔斐杰洛忽然间茅塞顿开，微张着嘴巴愣了很久。

“我怎么这样笨呢。”

红发男人泄气般的喃喃自语，和指骨敲弹额头的举动，让迪特里希觉得很奇怪。“你说啥？”

“没什么，”阿尔斐杰洛给了他一个冷绝的凝视，“只是顿悟了一个道理。”

“噢？说说看？”

迪特里希目光向前，看到紧锁着双眉的阿尔斐杰洛顷刻后又将眉头松弛开来，随性地朝他笑了笑。但是那抹迷人的笑容却并不温和，反倒给他一种森然的感觉。

“我想啊，对女人来说，能不被要求她脱衣服的男人视作玩物，就算是被爱着的吧。”略显生硬的笑容绽放在阿尔斐杰洛歪斜着吊起的唇角，他的声音冷如冰霜，“但是，对男人而言，能相信枕边的女人永远只忠于自己，就会为之而幸福了。”

 

XCIII

 

回到卡塔特是第二天傍晚。和迪特里希分开后的第一件事，就是到训练场寻找老师。

这时候，一天的训练就快要接近尾声。天空依旧明媚，时有清风吹拂。阿尔斐杰洛站在训练场的门外，看着奥诺马伊斯向他的新弟子宣布今日的训练到此结束，下令解散以后，才踱步上前。

“老师。”

奥诺马伊斯转过头来，“你终于回来了。”

“我并没有晚归呀。”阿尔斐杰洛表示。

“行事还是谨慎些吧。”老师说，“不要让龙神殿的两位老人家不高兴。”

这话该从何说起？因为自己带上了迪特里希？阿尔斐杰洛心里有些困惑，却没有追问此事。“新学生的资质怎样？有让您受累吗？”

英格利忒·帕蒂芬克已经走得相当远了。他似乎没有注意到阿尔斐杰洛来了训练场，瘦小的身影朝紧挨着武器库的浴场方向去了。一天的劳累唯有洗浴才能解除，阿尔斐杰洛以前没少那样做。

奥诺马伊斯用他淡蓝色的眼睛仔细审度阿尔斐杰洛。这个弟子攀比心重的毛病，好像不管过了多久，都不会被岁月磨去。他强烈的好胜心使他接受不了比他更强的人出现。不过奥诺马伊斯没有回答倒不是因为不满。一股低微的魔力源朝他们靠近。回头一看，英格利忒又从远处走了回来，碎步在地上踩出频率颇高的声响。

“首席前辈～”尾音故意拉长的问候声和他的人一起到来。英格利忒踩着小碎步，走到老师和首席身前站定。

二人的注意力投注于这个长相阴柔偏女气的青年。柔软的头发宛如金丝雀的绒毛，石青色的眼睛又大又亮。英格利忒长得非常清秀，就是有点太清秀了。和迪特里希简直走了两个极端。一张樱桃小嘴血色红润，小巧的鼻子让人忍不住想要捏一下。他的身材纤细，不高不矮。走路时的脚步非常轻盈，就像快活地漂浮在水上游泳的小鸭子。在与首席视线相碰的时候，他的脸甚至泛起了小小的红晕。

阿尔斐杰洛还是头一次在这么近的距离和这名晚辈面对面相处。虽然在英格利忒刚到卡塔特山的时候，就有不少关于新来的候补生行为举止异于常人的议论传入他的耳中。但是当亲眼见证了以后，阿尔斐杰洛还是暗暗地吃了一惊。

“英格利忒，你不是要去洗澡吗？”奥诺马伊斯平静地问。

“啊，本来是这样子的啦～”被老师这么一问，英格利忒好像吃东西噎住了似的，神态和动作立刻变得不自然起来，“不过看见首席前辈过来了，我想……我应该打声招呼再走？”

他的语调和发音仿佛小鸟的啁啾声一样，带着嗲气。说话时的面部表情非常丰富，透着忸怩。最让人受不了的是他的那双手。那双仿佛永远也不知道该放在哪里的手，要么紧紧地十指相扣，要么像一根根鸡毛似的张开翘起。现在，他的两只手就交握在身前不停地搓，就差把手上的皮给搓下来了。

“没关系。你先去吧。”阿尔斐杰洛和老师一样，也显得很平静。

“啊，也是呢～”金发的青年继续搓着手，“身上一股臊味，我都快被自己熏死了～”他瞅瞅首席，又瞄了瞄奥诺马伊斯，确定他们没话对自己说了以后，便像扇翅膀的母鸡一样摆动着双臂，做出告别的手势，“那你们聊吧。我去洗澡啦～”

他又一摆一摆地、迈着他独一无二的、零碎的小鸭子式的步伐，离开了二人身边。

当看到英格利忒活脱脱跟个大姑娘似的扭扭捏捏而去的背影，恐怕在阿尔斐杰洛和奥诺马伊斯的心中，都不约而同地浮现出了一个被称为娘娘腔的词吧……“英格利忒”——是啊，就连名字都很女性化。“要是这阴阳怪气的小子毕了业，卡塔特也算是有第三个女性龙术士了！”私下这么调侃的守护者可是不少。就连火龙王都说出了“给他配头母龙，会比较有共同语言”这样的话。

虽然英格利忒的模样让人怎么瞧怎么觉得滑稽，但是望着他的背影消失在浴场的大门，阿尔斐杰洛忽然回忆起了许多年前自己受训时的画面。蓦然回首一看，在奥诺马伊斯手下学习魔导的日子，竟已过去了十三个年头。换言之，自己首席的位置，也已经稳稳当当地坐了十一年之久。

“下周就要给英格利忒决定契约对象的人选了。”奥诺马伊斯说。

“这么快？”阿尔斐杰洛抬了抬眉。

“虽然受训还不满两个月，但是也已经基本定型，能估摸出今后的大致发展了。”奥诺马伊斯颇显遗憾地说，“要论天赋，算是比较平庸的那种。和贾修半斤八两吧。”

听完老师的评语，阿尔斐杰洛心里感到可惜的同时，又不禁升起了一阵「就该是如此」的优越感。“龙王大人对此会满意吗？”

“即使英格利忒能荣膺龙术士之名，也很难获得两位族长的青睐。”奥诺马伊斯的语调有些沉痛，随后话峰一转，看向身为首席的弟子，“阿尔斐杰洛，你有空多辅导辅导他吧。”

眼皮不住地跳了起来，不过阿尔斐杰洛还是致以了礼貌而优雅的答复，“作为首席龙术士我自当义不容辞。我会倾尽毕生所学好好地指点他，助他成材。但……”话至此处，他也是话峰一转，“如果我自己都有不懂的问题呢？”

“嗯，果然是有目的才找上我的啊。”奥诺马伊斯望着他，用眼神叫他说下去。

首席惭愧地笑了下，“有没有能把魔力消除掉的药？”

年长的海龙族男子将眼睛眯成缝，“这个问题，我可是爱莫能助了。魔导团之中，就属特尔米修斯最喜欢研究各类仙草灵丹，对魔法药剂的研制也最为精通。我建议你去请教他，一定能找到一两种符合你需要的药水。”

“这么说，理论上是存在这类药物的咯？”

“消除魔力的药，是的，有。”凝视着这位爱好广泛、才高八斗还不忘继续深造的弟子，奥诺马伊斯抱着胸点了点头。他不喜欢刨根问底，干涉他人的隐私。既然阿尔斐杰洛对魔药学富有兴趣，那就由他去研究就是了。

“谢谢您，老师。”只要确定有就好了，阿尔斐杰洛暗想。他可没打算真的去请教跟自己并不熟的特尔米修斯。

 

XCIV

 

龙神殿的议事大厅，难得招待了几位不常有的来客。将在今天诞生的决策，引起了卡塔特不少人的关注。

当事者之一的英格利忒站在纵贯了整个大厅的红毯上，好奇地左顾右盼。他时而伸手拨动一下头发，时而按按额角，时而摸摸脸，两只手一直到听见两道重叠的脚步声踏进殿内，才终于安分下来，紧扣交握着，掌心慢慢地渗出了汗。

这是从严苛的训练中偷来的一个上午。也许只有短短的几十分钟。虽然“最终试炼”还远在两年后，受封仪式连影子都看不到，但是今后和英格利忒相伴一生的龙族从者人选，将在这个上午定夺。

面对两位龙王站立的英格利忒，灵活的大眼睛略略地瞟向后方从大殿正门进来、此刻停立在他身后的两个人影。

虽说是人影，但实则是拥有人类女性外形的龙族。大家原本都以为火龙王那句话是说着玩玩儿的，想不到他竟然真的和海龙王商量，决定给英格利忒选择一位母龙做他的从者。

龙王对英格利忒过于普通的魔法素质和潜力并不满意。如果是不够格作为龙术士培养的人类，在密探的误判下上了山，与龙族接触过，那么龙王会让他们喝下由特尔米修斯调配的、掺杂了迷魂黑魔法之效的“白罂粟花奶”，让他们遗忘在卡塔特的一切经历。这种情况并不多见。而且英格利忒不管怎么说，还是属于勉强达标、符合成为龙术士条件的那类人。可正因为他只是勉强达标，龙王本不想为这种货色献出自己的一个子民，但是最近异族的出没率有慢慢复苏的迹象，兵器还是要多多益善，也只能硬着头皮给他找一个对象建立契约。因此，留给英格利忒的候选者的血统和地位在卡塔特处于何种水平，不用问也能知道了。

表面上以端正的姿势保持站立、仰视着宝座上的两位老者的英格利忒，身体因激动而暗暗发抖。或许在场唯一被蒙在鼓里的人，就要属他了吧。

大殿里只有火龙王，海龙王，英格利忒和两名候选者五人。一些龙族聚在龙神殿门外两边的长廊，等待选拔的结果。高德李斯和马西斯凑在一块儿用龙语窃窃私语，好像有说不完的话。俄彼斯、卡缪斯也在悄悄交谈着什么。尼克勒斯挤在最前，探出长长的脖子，就差推开用身体拦着他的两位当值守护者冲进去了。周围到处都是犹如蚊子叫一般的低声细语。菲拉斯没有来，这不奇怪，但是雅麦斯竟也不在其中。这出好戏他怎么会错过呢？不过不管怎样，雅麦斯的缺席还是让人群里的阿尔斐杰洛舒了口气。虽然这头火龙近七年安分了不少，不再公开找他和尼克勒斯的麻烦，可是那副总当别人是弱智白痴的神情，阿尔斐杰洛可不想多看一眼。听着周围人交错在一起的细声密语，阿尔斐杰洛安静地伫立着。对于英格利忒最终会得到怎样的从者，他也非常好奇。

玛纳在走进敞亮的议事大厅时，觉得头有点晕。

殿内的装潢大气磅礴。通向龙王宝座的阶梯足有三百格，阶梯中间的平台足有十个。龙王的宝座就安放在最最高的平台上。一条酒红色的地毯平铺于如明镜般平滑光亮的大理石的地板，好似一道顺着台阶奔流而下的红瀑布。洁白的云朵宛如棉花，在画着龙族历史的彩色半透明的巨大天窗之上不疾不徐地漂浮，钻在云罅间的阳光透过玻璃洒下，使整个大殿又辉煌又神圣。

以玛纳的身份，平时没有资格进入龙神殿。龙王也从不召见她。她只能在她住着的龙海远远地向“龙之巅”望着，憧憬着那份美丽和荣耀。

但是今天……她并不想在此情此景之下被宣进来。然而讽刺的是，她从来都没有选择的权利。

低垂的视线始终不敢抬得太高，也不能光明正大地向四周扫视。玛纳的身体紧绷，隐隐还在发颤。这与英格利忒内心的激动情绪不同，玛纳之所以全身都在微微地发抖，是因为气愤。

有幸被邀请到她每天做梦都想要参观的龙神殿内……但这不是荣耀，而是耻辱，奇耻大辱。是她血统低才会来这儿。

碧蓝色的眼睛带着一丝难言的、荒谬的恨意，直视着站在身前背对着自己的那个青年的背脊。那是有百分之五十的概率会成为她主人的人类。玛纳并不认识他，只知道他叫英格利忒，年方十八岁，别人都嘲笑他是个娘娘腔。

想到这，玛纳不禁面颊发红。不是害羞，还是因为气愤。事情不该这样的。她想。她上千次梦见将来要和自己共享生命的主人，梦见自己的主人强壮而挺拔，像一座巍峨的高山站在她的面前，保护她，也受她保护。即使不像乔贞、阿尔斐杰洛那般出类拔萃，至少也该有修齐布兰卡或白罗加的水准。为什么要我把自己托付给一个资质三流的娘娘腔呢？

而她今天的“竞争对手”，和她争夺这么一个可笑又滑稽的丑角青睐的另一位候补者，是和她来自同一族群、血统同样卑微的尤兰纳。

玛纳悄悄地歪了一下头，往左边看。尤兰纳就站在几步之外。

蓝发如海，蓝眸似水，身材和相貌俱符合美人的标准。尤兰纳虽然美，但是她的血统，并不比玛纳高贵一分。

在两个出身低贱的人选里，挑一个侍奉并不被大家看好的龙术士候补生的行为，这在玛纳看来，和贱卖商品有什么区别？这到底算什么呢？她想不通。当她们是奴隶还是牲畜？亦或真是商品？可是商品再廉价也不会有感情，她们有啊……

然而为什么，在玛纳的视线里，静静地站在那儿、视线向上凝注着两位龙王的尤兰纳，嘴边居然会挂着甜美的、感激的微笑呢？就好像是在……期盼着什么似的。她想要被选上？

这个和自己同属海龙族底层的女性，的确曾在过去和玛纳谈心时，流露出想要到外面的世界看一看的念头，就如玛纳向往着龙神殿。玛纳能够理解她。血统的低劣，使尤兰纳从小生活在旁人漠视的目光下卑微地长大，所以才想离开这里吧。既然她有当选的意愿，那我就成全她。

精神矍铄的两位老者坐在宝座上，俯视下方。海龙王轻甩衣袖，做了个开始的手势，示意英格利忒可以挑选了。

两名海龙族女子立刻成为在场的焦点。

英格利忒转过身，迈动着他特有的步伐，一晃一晃地走到她们面前，脸上挂着羞怯、尴尬的笑。尤兰纳与他目光交汇，鼓励般的朝他投以微笑；玛纳却面带凶光地瞪着他，露出仿佛要将他扒皮抽筋的气势。与后者的视线碰撞时，英格利忒马上化作了一只小猫似的抖了抖肩膀。

三人其实都很紧张。尤兰纳温柔的笑意全是假象。她早已紧张到了极点，心脏狂跳不止，生怕自己会落选；玛纳的紧张丝毫不输给她，但她害怕的是自己会被选上。至于手握决定权的英格利忒，此前可从没被赋予过在两名美貌度不相上下的女性中间自由选择的权利。他的紧张也就可想而知了。

把食指放嘴里衔着，又拿出来，和另一根食指的指尖对碰，点了好多下。英格利忒在作出选择前，犹疑不决了整整两分钟。

“我要这个～”终于，青年磕磕绊绊地挤出言语。微微翘起的手指，朝相较之下态度更和善的尤兰纳指了过去。

“确定吗？”海龙王问。

“嗯！”英格利忒好像突然间有了男子气概似的，相当肯定地点了点头。

一双带着喜悦的眼神落在玛纳身上。身旁的尤兰纳望了她一眼。若非场合所限，她几乎就要旋身雀跃，拉起玛纳的手庆祝了。英格利忒的抉择遂了她的心愿，她自然心满意足。她朝他咯咯娇笑，英格利忒也以一个灿烂的笑容回应她。

望着相互对视的、未来的主与从，玛纳感到一阵奇妙的晕眩。我也满足了，她想。不必跟随一个注定不会受器重的人类，不必将自己的性命交给他。这一切都留给尤兰纳享受吧！可是，同样称心满意的玛纳却笑不出来。她只想哭……为自己被踩得一钱不值的尊严大哭一场。

两位龙王正在向英格利忒和尤兰纳交代着什么，已经没有落选者继续留着的必要了，也没有人会在意她的去向。

玛纳走了，整个脑袋浑浑噩噩，内心充满了被羞辱过后的绝望。但是，这都过去了，她安慰自己，事情总会好的。只要离开大厅，穿过走廊，走下台阶，走上山道，回她栖身的龙海，刚才的一切就和她无关了。她强迫自己一步又一步，强迫自己不要和围在殿外的任何一个人交换视线。等在走廊上的人们分立两旁，她在他们让开的小路间如梦游般缓慢地行进。

“玛纳。”

在麻木中，她听见了这声平静的、亲切的呼唤，立即震惊地抬起头。这个声音……是他。只会是他。

从人群中脱颖而出的布里斯迈步上前，近得离她不到半米，彼此都能听见对方的呼吸。玛纳的目光完全呆滞住了。她居然完全没发觉他也在殿外？

略显僵硬地朝他的方向侧过身，玛纳发现布里斯正低着头，嘴巴抿紧，担忧地凝注着她。他没有再说什么，但是那双忧心忡忡、隐约透着关怀的眼神，却始终不离开她的脸庞半寸。

而她却倔强地撅起嘴巴，假装不去在意。但是那双眼圈发红的碧蓝色瞳眸，却始终流连在他的脸上，暴露了真实的情感。

这个身份地位和自己判若云泥的男人，为什么要来呢？她想。来看热闹的吗？还是看我的笑话？可为什么他的眼神如此忧郁……他是在担心我吗？

金色的光芒从空中温柔地洒下，映在他们脸上。玛纳眼里隐隐含着的泪花被打了一层柔光，在阳光的照晒下无所遁形，也在布里斯的心间烙下了一笔难以抹煞的印迹。

“玛纳……”

他又唤了她一声，声音轻柔如风。朦胧的泪眼中，她看见他倾身向前，右手缓缓抬起。

正当他的手就快要贴近她泪水斑驳的脸颊时，玛纳也把手抬起来了。想要替她拭泪的那只手，与之在空中重重一触。

恍然间，她为自己的顽固感到一丝羞愧。但是结果已成定局。布里斯的手，被她十分不领情地拍开了。

她紧紧地咬住嘴唇，才缩回了那些不争气的泪水，没有在他的面前决堤。

布里斯脸上的神情一瞬间变得非常苦涩。被拍开的手悬在半空，犹豫了半晌，终究还是放弃了，缓缓地放下，垂在身侧。

“你挡着我了。”

生硬地扯开沙哑的嗓子，玛纳推开他，腕骨狠狠地打在他的胸口。布里斯不躲不避，结结实实地挨了这一下，没有发出任何吃痛的声音，没有倒退一步，依然用担忧的眼神看着她。二人的身旁，响起了一些人的碎语。听声音是卡缪斯，还有俄彼斯，她心想。然而，他们抗议得再厉害也没用。布里斯在这儿呢。只要他在，就没有人敢欺负我……

眼眶又开始湿润了起来，泪珠不停打转，却怎样都掉不下来。玛纳再次感受到胸腔里的羞愧。这位无颜以对的蓝发女子，抿着唇，含着泪看了海龙王后裔最后一眼，如风般地擦过他的身边，连跑带颠地离开了，紊乱的脚步好像一个撤退的逃兵。

玛纳匆匆离去的身影在布里斯的眼中迅速地变小。留给他的，只有胸口被她的手掌狠狠撞击后，萦绕于心的痛楚。

……

得到了尤兰纳后，训练场上的英格利忒投入在学习中的形象，比以往更用心也更卖力。最后的试炼越来越近了。

阳光拂去了一切黑暗，始终高悬在天空，耀眼夺目。卡塔特四季如春，日子显得那么安谧，闲适，祥和。时间仿佛停止了奔跑，却又实实在在地以一秒、一分、一天，一月的节奏不急不慢地流逝，从指缝间无声地划过它的痕迹。平淡的岁月腐蚀着灵魂。所有的人都安逸，茫然又麻木地活着。而真正让安居在山间的人们体会到久违的恐怖的，则是两年以后发生的事了……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名多音字：  
> 佛（fó）熙特
> 
> 梳理一下时间线：  
> 目前这一章，1214年（年底）  
> 阿尔斐杰洛的故事初始，1201年（夏天）  
> 阿尔斐杰洛毕业当上首席，1203年（秋天）  
> 比萨之战，1204年（年底）  
> 阿迦述军流落北非，1207年，休利叶执行的任务也在这一年  
> 阿尔斐杰洛去佛罗伦萨只见到卢奎莎，1209年  
> 阿尔斐杰洛去布雷西亚看望德隆，1212年，同年亚撒结婚  
> 阿尔斐杰洛和麦克辛出任务，没有具体交代年份，但能确定的是在1209年后  
> 此章结尾处提到两年后，即下一章将跳跃至1216年
> 
> P.S：白罂粟花奶，向冰与火之歌的罂粟花奶致敬


	65. 阿尔斐杰洛（46）

XCV

 

那是一个黄昏。

空气里不断传出打斗声的回音，就好像晴朗明亮的卡塔特忽然间打起了雷，马上要下雨一般。

训练场正上空的云飘走了，被遮蔽的碎石瓦砾在阳光的照射下，显露出它们经过了一场魔法对战的破坏后，残存下来的真实模样。

“奥诺马伊斯出界，作败北判定！英格利忒·帕蒂芬克通过了最终试练，获得龙术士资格！”

四周回荡着空有音量却无激情的一阵高吼，海龙王起身站立，向在场的众人宣布。人们象征性地为胜利者送上参差不齐、稀稀拉拉的掌声，祝贺他顺利毕业。

英格利忒的“最终试炼”并没有吸引太多双眼球，远不比当年阿尔斐杰洛那一次的盛况。龙族只来了四分之一的人。就好像早已预见到场面的可看性不高似的，布里斯、雅麦斯、许普斯和菲拉斯，卡塔特青年才俊中地位最尊贵的这四人一起缺席，让整场试炼的含金量降低了不少。来凑热闹的守护者也只是寥寥十几个，看台后几排的站席空空荡荡的，人都没站满。

缺乏技术含量的师徒竞技，在胶着了令人烦躁的半小时之后，总算分出了结果。最前排看席的两位龙王及魔导团的八位长老是本场的裁判。他们有的抚须，有的支颚，大部分面容沉重，脸上带着对这一结果并不信服和满意的表情。身为首席的阿尔斐杰洛坐在第二排的中间位置，在认真观看的过程中，不断地听到尼克勒斯在边上啧着嘴哼哼唧唧的，一会儿质疑英格利忒丝毫不起效果的打法，一会儿对奥诺马伊斯只守不攻的谦让表示不满，犀利的评论就好像自己是个精通魔法的高手。稍后位置的龙族也在评头论足，牢骚满腹，言语中尽是对英格利忒的嘲笑，以马西斯、高德李斯和德文斯为代表。一些没得到坐席的守护者站在最后几排，由于离得远，周围声音又杂，阿尔斐杰洛倒是听不清他们的议论。不过那些举止言行比龙族粗俗好多倍的家伙，会用怎样的话语去形容一个被他们公认的娘娘腔的不堪表现，其实大体也能够猜到。

将盐以弧形洒在地上画成一个整圆作为分界线，比试场地的边缘站着今天的主人公英格利忒。他的对手、同时也是指导了他两年魔法课程的训练师奥诺马伊斯在离他五米远的地方，一只脚位于白线外。海龙王的宣告落下后，奥诺马伊斯露出严峻的微笑走上前，拉起弟子的手，向天高举，这才让场边稀稀疏疏的鼓掌声稍微响亮了一些，逐渐有了力度和节奏。英格利忒粉白的小脸蛋微微发红，胸口如波浪般起伏，额头布满细汗，被抓握在奥诺马伊斯宽厚的掌心里的那只手也全是汗。他又紧张又高兴又有些不可置信地仰望着看台，在众人的注视中寻找尤兰纳的身影。不出意外的话，他很快就能和尤兰纳正式签订契约。

掌声逐渐沉寂下来，海龙王再次宣布，将受封仪式的日期定在了三日后。周围慢慢地扬起一阵哗啦啦的声音。一些人已经站了起来，准备离席。“哎！”尼克勒斯仰面打了个哈欠，也打算走了。他放下翘着的二郎腿，身子歪向阿尔斐杰洛，贴着他的耳朵对他轻哼，“你不是一直有对那人类进行课外辅导吗？他怎么还打成这样？”

“普通的石头和美玉终究有差别。”阿尔斐杰洛朝边站起来边伸懒腰的从者翻了个白眼，又把视线调回场上，“事实证明，并不是所有的石头都能雕刻成器。这古理我可扭转不了。”

他的海龙在带着鼻音的嘿嘿嘿的笑声中，和散场的族人们一起离开了。

就像尼克勒斯说的，阿尔斐杰洛在这两年始终遵照奥诺马伊斯的吩咐，尽可能地在业余时间给予英格利忒辅导。然而取得的成果，经过这一次的登场亮相来看，实在是不尽如人意，让阿尔斐杰洛的脸上很没有光彩。首席不觉感慨，人与人的差距怎么就这样大呢。

奥诺马伊斯留下英格利忒一人，清理现场去了。空落落的看台上，阿尔斐杰洛四周的人除了几位长老，已经走得没剩几个了。红发的首席仍坐在原位。他注视着英格利忒，这场较量的胜者。那双闪亮的石青色眼睛的主人也恰好看过来，和他的首席前辈对视了一眼。英格利忒先移开视线，羞怯得宛如怀春的少女。但是当四目相交的对象换作阿尔斐杰洛斜后方的尤兰纳，神情立刻自然了不少。尤兰纳朝他笑着，好像她未来的主人是个英雄。傻愣愣地站着的英格利忒像小鸟一样挪动了两步，不好意思地挠挠头，在尤兰纳笑颜的鼓励下，马上振奋起精神，把身子站正，颇感自豪地昂起了头。

可怜的傻孩子，阿尔斐杰洛心想，他莫非看不出来吗？若不是奥诺马伊斯有意让着他，就凭他那些三脚猫功夫，怎能战胜一个化解了他所有魔法攻击的龙族？他发动的魔导弹虽能掀翻地面，可是那种程度的冲击，对奥诺马伊斯根本起不了作用，阿尔斐杰洛在自己的试炼中早就体会过那种有力无处可使的绝望了。但是，奥诺马伊斯却假装被英格利忒击退，故意踩线让他赢。如果不是这样，这场试炼恐怕战到深夜都不会以英格利忒获胜的方式告终。他甚至都没能力在老师的身体上再添新伤。观看英格利忒的试炼是对过去的自己的一种回顾，也等于是在提醒自己，花费在英格利忒身上的时间和精力，全部都付之流水。阿尔斐杰洛忽然有点想笑。老师输在学生的手里，这样的情况已经发生过十六回了，今天是第十七次。但是阿尔斐杰洛却第一次为老师感到不公。输给英格利忒，就好像男人扳手腕比不过女人一样丢脸。

阿尔斐杰洛站了起来，快步走下看台，来到两位龙王还有老师的身边，和他们一起修补破损的场地，希望能够借此尽快忘掉这场令人不痛快的比试。

火龙王和海龙王神情肃穆地闭着眼睛站在碎裂的训练场中央，朝天伸展双臂，一起在口中念诵龙语，地上的石头碎渣就像受到了巨大的吸引力一样，迅速地无缝拼接在一起。小石头拼成大石头，犹如雨点连成水洼，拼合起来的石块填充进原来的凹坑，重组为完整的石质地面。龙王施法的效果立竿见影，不过一两分钟，脚边的碎屑就统统不见了，倒塌的墙壁重新被扶正，恢复原貌的训练场内再也看不出一丝曾遭到过破坏的痕迹。阿尔斐杰洛带着神奇的表情看完了全部，完全不懂这项奇异的魔法的运作原理。对于那些超出他掌握和理解范围的魔法，他总是很感兴趣。

魔力的消耗还是给两位老者带来了一丝疲倦，眼窝下方的半弧形眼袋好像加深了些许。阿尔斐杰洛和准备去清扫武器库的奥诺马伊斯分开，自告奋勇地护送打道回寝殿小憩的龙王，走在通往“龙之巅”的山路上。一阵凌乱的脚步声打破了安静，仿佛骤雨急急地打在玻璃窗上。龙王和首席奇怪地回过头，踏着密集而又慌乱的脚步的两名守护者，已经小跑到三人身后了。

“族、族长——大事、大事不好了！”一位守护者结结巴巴地说，惶恐不安的模样就好像撞见了鬼，险些没刹住脚步，一头朝两位族长撞过去。

“慌慌张张的，成何体统？”火龙王摆出很轻视的表情叱道，“什么事那么急？”

守护者的惊慌失措不仅让龙王非常不满，就连阿尔斐杰洛也把眉头皱了起来。但是更值得他注意的，是躲在二人身后、面色惨白如鬼一般的那个人。那是个身着密探装束的、阴森森的黑衣男人。他混沌不清的眼睛是暗红色的，黏着头皮的脏乱毛发是灰褐色的，两眼瞪得老大老大，在近半分钟的时间里都没有眨一下。他的怀里似乎揣着个什么东西，隐藏在斗篷里，阿尔斐杰洛看不清楚。不管那是什么，他死死抱住的模样，就好像那东西是一件极其重要的珍宝。死也不让别人碰的那股架势，恐怕上几个五大三粗的汉子跟他抢，也很难令他放手吧。那个男人，以及他怀里的物品，应该是让这两名领他过来的守护者真正惊恐的原因。

“他是谁？”

从守护者的口中，阿尔斐杰洛才了解到，这男人就是名为科雷斯波的密探。

科雷斯波用他暗红的眼睛，不明所以地紧盯着前方，眼里没有任何人的影子，“魔鬼，”他低声道，“为什么要让我看见……”他的嘴唇软得像蠕虫一样不停抽搐，鼻子开始抽泣起来，裹着黑斗篷的肩膀不住地发颤，像是面对着一场极恐怖的梦魇，“魔鬼，魔鬼，魔鬼。”他不停不停地重复，好像他生来就只会说这个词。

科雷斯波的样子极其反常，嘴里不断念叨着“魔鬼”，真让人担心他会随时将自己的舌头咬下来。龙王见此状况，马上命人把他送到了特尔米修斯的住所。特尔米修斯给他服下了具有安神镇定效用的“菩提之泪”，终于让他的精神稳定下来，紧紧抠住怀中之物轮廓的指甲也慢慢松开了。始终被科雷斯波怀揣在斗篷里的物品，也终于曝露在众人的眼里。

容积颇大的玻璃罐子，装满了红、白，灰三种颜色的物体。白色的应该是一些碎骨，大大小小，残缺不齐，好像是把不同物种的骨头堆叠在了一起。灰色的东西毫无疑问是骨骼焚烧后留下的余烬。无机质成分的灰屑，确切的说法应该是骨灰。惨白的碎骨半埋于炭灰的碎屑，安静地躺在透明的容器里，以及血，血，血……仍遗留在白骨上、渗入灰烬之中的残红……

火龙王、海龙王、阿尔斐杰洛及特尔米修斯四人中，后者稍微别开了脑袋，心底好像早已有了答案。阿尔斐杰洛一双紫罗兰色的眼眸目不转睛地盯着罐子里的骨与灰，一秒不离。海龙王面容复杂而凝重，轻声地磨着牙。火龙王沉默了一会儿，呼出不悦的鼻息，倾身靠近科雷斯波，像老鹰捉小鸡似的一把拽他从座位上站起来。两位守护者接过罐子不让它掉落。只听见火龙王急切地问道，“这东西是什么，科雷斯波？”

科雷斯波笑得像一个痴呆，“吃掉了，统统都被吃掉了，一点也没剩。”他发出一连串沙哑的笑声，又开始重复之前的话，“魔鬼，魔鬼，那帮魔鬼。”

一个鲜红的掌印随着啪的一记重响突显在密探的侧脸。火龙王的掌掴终于使科雷斯波恍惚的神志彻底清醒了。

“……一开始只有五个敌人，”他哭了起来，脸孔扭曲得奇丑无比，“我随大人追到一处深谷，可不知为什么，敌人一下子多了起来，漫山遍野，把我们死死包围……”

“异族。”火龙王恼怒地吼出这个词，两眼发红，死瞪着罐子。

“大人被打败了，但好歹还活着。啊，这也许便是那些魔鬼的用意……”科雷斯波的脸上涕泗横流，眼泪鼻涕全都流到嘴里被他咽了下去，但是他全然不顾，“一边吃，一边慢慢杀死……他们喜欢吃活的东西呢……”

玻璃容器里封存着的，是早已经不成样子的、一部分的人类骨骸，和一些龙骨的残渣。大小不一的骨头混杂在一起，充满了违和感，却是让人的心像被浇灌了一桶冰水那样凉彻透骨。即使是刚强坚毅如两位龙王，此刻都不禁被一阵深深的恐怖感攫住了。

阿尔斐杰洛听到特尔米修斯发出干呕的声音。两位守护者也是一阵恶心，不禁弯下了腰。海龙王停止了磨牙，如冰冷的石像般沉默不语。火龙王也不再说话。

“领头的敌人有两个。”断断续续响起来的、科雷斯波时有时无的颤音，回旋在冷寂的空气里，犹如丧钟的歌鸣。密探呆板地说道，“其中一个本想把我也一块宰了吃掉，但是另一个阻止了他，说我必须活着……”

龙术士和龙族的尸骸，被敌人特意收集了起来，装在罐子里，由可怜的目击者科雷斯波送回卡塔特。而这阵子在人界做任务的龙术士……

紫眸因想起了某件事不禁倏地圆睁，阿尔斐杰洛记得很清楚，上周有个龙术士来卡塔特领受任务。他是——

火龙王忙转头看向海龙王，问道，“最近谁在外面出任务？”

还没等蹙眉思考的海龙王回答，科雷斯波就双手颤抖地从怀里掏出了一样很脏的物件，完美地解开了火龙王的疑惑。

“——”阿尔斐杰洛张开嘴，却发不出声音，感到有什么东西哽住了自己的咽喉。

精致的胸针泛着光芒，沾有凝固的鲜血，躺在科雷斯波的掌中，慢慢地递上前。珐琅上的血迹早已干透，红色蜕为褐色。

那枚胸针，是亚撒的贴身之物。十二年前，阿尔斐杰洛在比萨之战后的庆功宴上见过！

显然，两位龙王对那东西也有印象，毕竟亚撒时常把它佩戴在胸前。瞪着亚撒的胸针整整十秒，火龙王突然变得无比震怒，揪住科雷斯波的领子，“泽洛斯和亚撒……他们两个死了？你就是想说这些吗？——嗯？！”

“啊哈哈哈……不仅死了那样简单。” 这个故意被敌人饶过一命、负责将亚撒主从的尸骨运回卡塔特的密探，不禁回想起了那些他亲眼见证的、怎样都抹灭不掉的恐怖记忆，喉咙里发出了阴测测、冷冰冰的痛苦笑声，“尸体、尸体上的肉，全都、全部都被吃光了呀……！”

温暖似春、永如白昼的卡塔特，顷刻间变得比凛冬的寒夜还要冷。

 

XCVI

 

亚撒、泽洛斯双双罹难的消息一传出，就如一石激起千层浪。

这还是“人龙共生契约”开发后的二百多年以来，卡塔特历史上第一个丧命的龙术士。在执行任务的过程中，被异族活捉并残忍地杀死。

魔法渡鸦犹如黑色的雨点撒落凡间，将这一噩耗带给死者生前的同僚。

山风舞动，吹拂起阿尔斐杰洛的红金色头发和长长的礼袍。为了参加葬礼，他穿上了一身黑色的长袍。虽然在细节处镶着金线，但依然改变不了黑色与他相克的事实。不仅让他看似是个裹着斗篷的偷盗者，还让他想起来，雅麦斯最喜欢穿的就是黑袍。

走了一条直通彩虹桥的捷径，来到七彩桥梁与山道的相接处，阿尔斐杰洛静静地伫立着，眺望千米之外的远方。在桥的另一端站岗的守护者杜拉斯特的身影并不在他的眼里。他望着的，是将要从彩虹桥的尽头出现的人们。

日晷仪的影子指针还未走到七点，阿尔斐杰洛就已起床，洗漱更衣。他在前一天夜里入睡前，就决定今天要出门迎接所有被召集上山的龙术士。

龙族要为亚撒举行葬礼，哀悼这首位牺牲的龙术士，以表彰和纪念他在对抗异族的战斗中无私地为卡塔特奉献、乃至捐躯的事迹。泽洛斯的葬礼也在同一时间进行。这是两位龙王在得到噩耗后的当晚便定下来的事。

亚撒……尽管只是个能力不大、实力不强，也没什么突出表现和影响力的小人物，然而阿尔斐杰洛却不会忘了他。遥想当年，比萨之战的战前会议上，自视甚高的前辈们普遍不服自己的时候，第一个挺身支持他的龙术士，就是亚撒。谁知上帝如此残酷，竟在十二年后让他一命归西，惨死在异族的獠牙下。而且不是简单的、痛快的死亡，是虐杀，活活地被虐待致死，毫无疑问这是达斯机械兽人族向卡塔特赤|裸裸的挑衅。

四年前亚撒结了婚，儿子刚满三岁。据说，安抚亚撒的家人费了龙王不少的功夫。他们专门派了甚少到人界的门德松提斯和特尔米修斯，在两名守护者的护送下，到亚撒的家抚慰他的未亡人，足可看出龙王对此事的重视。不知道长老们会怎样告知亚撒的妻子，讲述她丈夫的死。不过有一点是肯定的，那个年纪轻轻就守了寡的可怜女人，绝不会因为丈夫的死悲痛得萌发出轻生的念头来。卡塔特会编一个容易让人接受的死法。亚撒的妻子永远也不会知道自己的丈夫是龙术士，惨死在食人的恶魔手上的事实。

比起善后的工作，阿尔斐杰洛更关心的是，对亚撒和泽洛斯下毒手的异族势力究竟是哪一派。生吃活人的作法，不像是出自多年不食人的阿迦述阵营之手。既然如此，这令人发指的罪行，是除开阿迦述以外的其他的王做的吗？但是现在，也不能草率地将阿迦述蓄意报复的可能完全排除。还有待进一步调查。

异族不光利用和亚撒通讯的密探科雷斯波，送回一部分的尸骨，还留下了能够辨识死者身份的重要物件。如此挑衅的作法，就好比一个狂妄自负的罪犯，杀人后特意留下线索方便办案人员侦查，还真是让人细思极恐。阿尔斐杰洛想了好几夜，每天晚上都难以入睡，脑子里不停在想杀死亚撒的凶手到底会是谁。事实却令人无奈。达斯机械兽人族其他的几位王，阿尔斐杰洛不要说见面了，他根本就连他们的名字都不得而知。这真让人恼火。如果当初在急着打响比萨的大战前，能先从阿迦述的嘴里套出点有用的情报，也不至于像现在这样困窘了。

阿尔斐杰洛孤单地守在彩虹桥，而大多数的人都聚在“龙之角”半山腰搭建着的祭坛。隆重的丧葬仪式将在那里进行。葬礼渐近的步伐，仿佛使山间的风声都变得哀怨起来。而实际上，卡塔特早在好几天前，就被悲伤的气氛充斥着了。龙山龙海间，悼念泽洛斯的龙族随处可见，每个人脸上的表情都非常哀痛。“那个家伙，小时候没少和德文斯合伙欺负我。怎么就突然间死了呢？一点也不给人心理准备。”当日，尼克勒斯在得知泽洛斯的死讯后，曾如此对他的主人吐露，“他每次欺负我的时候，我都会在心底发誓，等将来他死了，比我先死的话，我一定要在他的尸体前裸着跳一段舞，再扮十张不同的鬼脸……可是为什么，现在愿望成真了，我却一点都提不起劲道呢？”

想着想着，阿尔斐杰洛也不禁有些伤感。但是突然接近的一道魔力，立刻将他的悲伤扫荡成灰。

魔力不是从彩虹桥的尽头飘来的，而是从身后。转身之前，阿尔斐杰洛在嘴角调动起一个温文尔雅的微笑。

英格利忒瘦小的身影映入眼帘，迈着旁人学不来的碎步向他走近，就像只蹦蹦跳跳的小鸟，同行的还有他的女性海龙族从者。“首席前辈，您怎么一个人站在这里呀～”阳光亲吻着他金色的发卷。他的声音也像鸟儿一样轻快，但是眼睛却又红又肿，脸上还留着没擦干净的泪痕，好像刚刚哭过。他是为亚撒和泽洛斯伤心吗？阿尔斐杰洛可不能确定。英格利忒明明就不认识他们啊。

“今天有很多龙术士要来。”阿尔斐杰洛正色地看着英格利忒明亮硕大、微微含泪的石青色眼睛，“他们都是我的前辈，我自然要在此迎接。”

“那我陪着您一起等吧～”

“这倒不必。我建议你去‘龙之角’。那里和这里都要有人守候。”

英格利忒把手指含在嘴里想了想，听话地在尤兰纳的陪同下离开了彩虹桥。阿尔斐杰洛微笑着目送他们，心里却讶然，才签订契约没过几天，这两人就感情好到形影不离了？

英格利忒受封为龙术士的典礼，由于亚撒和泽洛斯突如其来的死讯，在“最终试炼”结束后的第二天提前开启。出席的人除了两位主角，就只有族长、九长老和首席。简陋而又寒碜的受封仪式，只进行了不到十分钟就草草地结束了。可悲的小子，你不但没什么才能，运气还差得离谱。阿尔斐杰洛心想。英格利忒在仪式完成后并没有立刻离开，龙王给他在“龙之爪”安排了住处，叫他等葬礼结束了再走。

远处飘来了梦幻般的歌声，仿佛能够穿透重重云层，直抵天际。是龙族，他们在“龙之角”齐声歌咏，歌词和声音里透着无尽的悲伤，将人缠绕。守护者们也在往那里赶，个个面容严峻。阿尔斐杰洛远远地看见克莱茵、艾德里安和迪特里希在前往“龙之角”的山道上前后行进的身影。

十几个龙术士走过彩虹桥，阿尔斐杰洛和他们一一举手招呼，极个别的人除外。白罗加最先到达，走得飞快，好似早就注意到首席站在桥边等着他。与阿尔斐杰洛擦肩而过的时候，白罗加刻意摆出高视阔步的姿态，仿佛根本就看不见对方的存在。阿尔斐杰洛板着脸回头，只看到白罗加的后脑勺。算了，就由失败者闹脾气吧！首席想。反正我也不是等他而来的。之后抵达的是柏伦格，波德第兹，休利叶。他们在二十分钟内先后到来，对阿尔斐杰洛的态度则要友善多了。

“首席大人，这歌声好悲伤，是不是？”柏伦格一手搭在腰间的魔杖上，对阿尔斐杰洛说。

“的确。”

“但是别以为龙族是真的打心眼里为亚撒难过。”一丝忧郁从柏伦格苍白的脸上掠过，他用红软的唇挤出一个微笑，“卡塔特的生活太空虚，能凑热闹当然谁都乐意。龙术士阵亡，这可是百年难遇的大事啊。就是苦了泽洛斯了。不过，”他收起笑容，摆正表情，金眸深处闪着意蕴丰富的光，“死了一个就会有第二个，第三个。我有预感，这会是异族崛起的标志。”

阿尔斐杰洛简直给惊呆了，尽管脸上仍表现得很平静。他直勾勾地看着柏伦格远去的背影，很意外这男人的想法竟和自己如此相近。

麦克辛过桥的时候，十分明显地顿了一下脚步。见他来了，阿尔斐杰洛立刻强颜欢笑，慷慨地向他致意。首席不计前嫌的举动有了回报。麦克辛也立刻强装严肃地对上他的目光，从他的身边经过，没发生任何冲突。耶莲娜，杰诺特，柯罗岑，这些人随后也来了。阿尔斐杰洛表面对他们非常友好，心里却毫不在意。他焦急地等着，直到等来了那个最令他心花怒放的人。苏洛——在卢奎莎的陪伴下，出现在卡塔特山脉的入口。

终于等到了他。不如说，阿尔斐杰洛就是专程为他而来的。

二人缓步走近，脚下焕发着七彩虹光的桥梁仿佛是为他们的婚礼铺起的地毯。阿尔斐杰洛拒绝这么想下去，专注地凝视着苏洛渐行渐近的身影。瞧他今天的打扮，厚实的深蓝色粗呢衣料裁成的上衣，搭配银色的腰带，沉静的色彩对为人低调又隐约透着丝孤傲之气的苏洛而言再合适不过了。今天所有出席葬礼的人，都褪下了绮衣华服，穿着深色调的服装，悼念他们逝去的同伴。但是简朴的衣着穿戴在苏洛的身上，却散发出不可言喻的气质。阿尔斐杰洛相信只有他能做到。他黑炭般的头发梳得非常整齐，蒙着一丝水雾的灰绿色的眼眸仿佛刚从睡梦中醒来，使他整个人都散发着诱惑，紫罗兰色的视线牢牢地黏着他，完全没空去在意他身旁的女伴，还有他们身后的许普斯和吉芙纳。和苏洛分别已过去了十二个春秋。在阿尔卑斯山许下的“还会见面”的约定，那么多年以后才终于兑现。

阿尔斐杰洛正要上前，卢奎莎抢先给了他一个不松不紧、深表哀悼的拥抱。阿尔斐杰洛一下子懵住了，觉得对方占了先机，却想不出拒绝的理由。“我们来晚了吗？”耳根有些痒。卢奎莎放开他，轻声询问。瞳孔深处的紫薇花丛安静地绽放着。

“葬礼在九点开始，还有少许时间。”阿尔斐杰洛带着些许庄重的笑意回答道。

“那也够紧巴巴的了。”她好像赌气一样撅起嘴，回头看了眼男伴，把脸转回来的时候，又已是笑容可掬，“苏洛一直用他的魔爪纠缠着我，不肯放我下床呢。”她悄声说，“不然我们保准能第一个到。”

阿尔斐杰洛的脸绷紧了，笑容也完全凝固，面色复杂地盯着这个女人。

苏洛将一只手放在她的肩膀上，把她勾回身边。“我和卢奎莎先过去了。”他对首席说，“稍后找机会再谈。”二人的气息越来越远。

阿尔斐杰洛回头看了看，目光落在那只挽起苏洛胳膊的卢奎莎的手上。无论怎么看，那两人都像是一对令人羡慕的爱侣，即使是阿尔斐杰洛都不得不承认他们郎才女貌，非常般配。但那是以前的想法了。紧盯着卢奎莎手臂的紫色眼睛，视线愈发晦暗阴冷。以前看到这情形，他只会觉得那女人碍眼。现在……他却为苏洛感到悲伤。

一阵敲响了阿尔斐杰洛感知警钟的魔力，打乱了他所有的思绪，让他的双脚顿时像长出了树根，钉在了土壤里。

充盈的、膨大的，透着攻击性的魔力……尽管魔力的主人极力地压抑着，但是那股强烈的攻击性，却无论如何都掩盖不掉。

谁？乔贞吗？不可能。阿尔斐杰洛马上否决。这魔力给他的感觉相当陌生。会是谁呢？不禁在脑子里逐一回想至今仍未见过的龙术士……

“修齐布兰卡大人，托达纳斯大人，二位好。”

听到杜拉斯特的声音，阿尔斐杰洛立即眯起了双眼，视线追寻过去。

他听过有关那个男人的传闻。据说修齐布兰卡拥有着可随意夺取首席之位的实力，曾经是龙王心目中代替乔贞的不二人选。他拒绝担任首席龙术士，不参加阿尔斐杰洛的受封典礼，比萨的任务也缺席，而素来雷厉风行、独断乾纲的龙王，竟从不对他进行任何处罚，难道真是爱惜他的才能吗？可就算他再有本事，他的那些作法也只能证明，这就是个才高气傲、目无法纪的家伙，什么都不被他放在眼里。

修齐布兰卡过来了，用他银色的眼睛四处张望，像在找人，脸上并存着没找到的安心和找不到的失落。他穿着样式简易的僧袍，袍子漆黑如夜，将他头颈以下的部位遮得严严实实，不留一点空隙。银色的十字架像是夜空中的一颗星辰，坠在他的胸前。虽然柯罗岑也经常穿着僧侣的服饰，但只是像而已，他本质不是僧侣。而这个男人，却是地地道道的圣职人员装扮。他是个神父吗？可是他的那头长发……哪里的教堂或修道院会容许神父留这种发型？

张扬、璀璨、醒目而又妩媚的银蓝色长发覆盖着背脊，微微蜷曲，弯成一个个天然的、松松垮垮的发卷，随步伐甩动着，就好像男人留着女人的头发。斜分的刘海偏长，只要稍稍低下头，那双能媲美银月光亮的眼睛就会被遮住。苍白俊美的脸庞隐匿在这头过长的卷发下，如果不是他线条硬朗、高大修长的身材和体魄，简直就是英格利忒的翻版了。当然，他的气质和英格利忒那种不男不女的小子完全不同。尽管长相非常俊美，但却是个目光倨傲、表情冷漠、浑身透着禁欲气息的男人。

修齐布兰卡一步一步走近了，身后跟着他的从者。然而阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛里唯有他一人。

这个男人不简单。一面感受着他巨量的魔力，阿尔斐杰洛一面暗想。昔日奥诺马伊斯几番言及此人，确实有他的过人之处。阿尔斐杰洛好后悔今天才得以和他一见。看来龙术士里卧虎藏龙，要提防的家伙岂止白罗加一个。

人已经近到五米，是适合搭讪的距离。阿尔斐杰洛跨前一步，微微低头一笑，“修齐布兰卡前辈，幸会。您的大名我可是倾慕已久了。”他头虽然低着，眼神却直直向上，透着骄傲的气魄，“我一直都盼望着能一睹您的风采呢。”

修齐布兰卡好像刚刚看见他似的，顿时止步。那双银色的眼眸冰凉地斜睨着首席，“他的继任者吗？”声音含着刻意装出来的老成和冰冷。

提到乔贞，并没有超过阿尔斐杰洛的预料。答案也很明了。因此首席淡淡一笑，不作回答。

他看见修齐布兰卡将他从头到脚打量了一番。那明显带着审视的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛并不觉得反感，反而很高兴他在观察自己。好好地感受吧，感受我和乔贞的不同，感受我超过乔贞的地方。自己处在这个位置，就不可避免地要被所有人拿来和乔贞作比较。

银色的眼睛忽地一冷，目空一切的眼神像是在打量角落里的一只耗子，修齐布兰卡缓慢而清晰地开口，“你比不上他。”

此话一出，空气仿佛凝结成了玄冰。一口气血猛地涌上喉头，巨大的惶恐几乎要将阿尔斐杰洛压垮。修齐布兰卡的一句话，顷刻间摧毁了他所有的自尊。好像有一双无形的大手扼住他的咽喉，将他推入了万丈的深海。这男人的意思是我比不上乔贞？他竟然这样说——

不行，必须反击。可是修齐布兰卡没给他这个机会。话音刚落，他就甩了甩长发，擦过阿尔斐杰洛的肩。

愤怒地转过身，紫罗兰色眼眸对上的，是托达纳斯的脸庞。“好极了，又成功树了一个敌人。真叫人不省心。”他苦笑道，“才第一面，说了两句话。我也是佩服他啊。”

托达纳斯已然步入中年，头上的蓝发渗着不少银丝，留着稀疏的蓝胡须。唇边始终挂着笑意，让他看起来像个慈祥的人，比他的主人容易亲近多了。

回望了一眼修齐布兰卡疾行的背影，这头目测和奥诺马伊斯差不多年纪的海龙，好像很没有办法似的耸了耸肩，对阿尔斐杰洛笑叹道，“请别在意，首席。我的主人天生说不来好话，易怒又冲动，这也许是家族遗传？”托达纳斯的笑既苦涩又自嘲，“他要是能改改性子，我也就不必拖着这把骨头整天围着他转悠喽。先告辞。”他在首席无言的凝视中远去了。

还剩个别龙术士没来，不过阿尔斐杰洛也没心情继续等下去了。而他糟糕透顶的情绪，一直蔓延到了葬礼开始。

“龙之角”山腰的一处缓坡，以山石搭成的平台上，耸立着一座巨大的台型建筑，呈对称的六边形。祭坛的周围，吊唁者囊括了所有和卡塔特相关的人。火龙王和海龙王站在高出平地三米的祭坛上，和伴随在他们周围的九长老一样，个个身穿简朴的白袍。死者的遗物和尸骨放置在祭坛的中央，龙王施加了“增重之术”，不让它们被风吹走。龙族在祭坛下默默地哀悼，有的人泪眼汪汪，失声恸哭，有的人面容沉痛，低声吟唱，也有的人虽然悲痛万分，却不愿意将脆弱的一面袒露给他人。

人群靠前的位置，德文斯耷拉着肩膀、身体前倾地站立着，看上去有些驼背。飘逸的孔雀蓝色的头发好像失去了光泽，随意披散着。尼克勒斯慢步上前，犹豫了一会儿，将一只手搭在他的肩膀，立刻得到德文斯惊讶的回眸。转过头来的德文斯脸色白得吓人，面颊憔悴，干涩的眼眶里却硬是连一滴泪水都没有。他和尼克勒斯互相凝视了三秒，在露出一个脆弱的、带着感激的苦笑后，把脸转了回去。

几百个悼念者将祭坛四周围得水泄不通。尼克勒斯往后退的途中，眼睛瞥到了和休利叶一起站在重重人群外围的兄长。用身体把所有挡着自己的人挤开到一边，尼克勒斯来到希赛勒斯面前。这对外形相似度惊人的兄弟，互相以右手肘勾住对方的脖子，手指陷进对方的头发，紧紧地拥抱了数秒，然后分开。彼此的脸上都挂着淡淡的忧伤和重逢后的欣慰。

孤塔的守卫今天也得空前来。他们身负着看守被关押在孤塔里的犯人的重任。而作为铁面无情的看守者，最重要的职责便是防止犯人越狱。因此，他们并非全员出席，只派来了一位代表。

那是个女人。妖艳性感，长腿丰乳。柔顺的火红色长发显示着她属于火龙族。上翘的丰唇和上挑的拱形眉，突出了她不受人约束的个性。一双齐腿高的皮质长靴，一袭能突出身材的连体紧身皮衣。鞋子和衣服都是黑中带红，绣着鲜花和树叶图案的纹饰。阳光给她的红发涂上一层金色。她的头发又长又直，脑袋两侧各分出一簇头发，编成细细的麻花辫，再将麻花辫和其余的头发一起梳到脑后，扎成大马尾辫。走路的时候，长长的马尾甩来甩去，再配上她干练的着装，更显英姿飒爽。

龙族中人一旦成为孤塔的看守者，没有龙王的批准，就不得擅离孤塔半步。这个女人的突然出现，让丹纳非常惊讶。“芭琳丝？你怎么也来了？”

听到来自丹纳的呼唤，名字叫做芭琳丝的火龙族女性偏过头，心不在焉地朝她瞟了一眼，敷衍道，“泽洛斯是我的同胞。我来吊唁他有哪里不对？”

丹纳的美目流转着不可思议的光芒。她暂时离开了耶莲娜，朝芭琳丝走去。“可你是孤塔守卫，还是队长呢，怎么能擅离职守？你又什么时候真正在意过泽洛斯了？”

芭琳丝有点不耐烦了，但是仍不忘要在公共场合维持形象，因此深吸了一口气，压制住情绪，“我想你是误会了。我已经征询过火龙王大人。族长给了我破例离开孤塔的殊荣，我感到很荣幸。别往我头上乱扣帽子哦。”她冷笑着回答，语气和神色都透着傲慢，“有金荻斯和陶瑞斯留在孤塔，就算我稍微走开一会儿，也不会有事的。”

瞧她神气活现的模样，哪里有一点点在为惨死的同胞伤心。“可我怀疑，你不是诚心来缅怀泽洛斯的哟。”丹纳慵懒地撩拨着红红的卷发，嘴角露出娇笑。

“注意说话哦，丹纳。”孤塔守卫队长冷冷地瞪了她一眼，阴笑道，“我即使只用一只手，也能把你打趴在地，吃一嘴的土。”

“……”丹纳不禁语塞。这个仗着血统和火龙王沾了一丝边就瞧不起别人的女人，和她爱慕的对象还真是绝配。丹纳从小就看不惯她。

这时候，好多人都纷纷朝两位针锋相对的火龙族女性瞩目。芭琳丝来了？马西斯、高德李斯、吉芙纳、丁尼斯、乌路斯，俄彼斯和卡缪斯等人全都讶异地转过头，看了她们一会儿，又一起把头扭向祭坛下的一个人，动作无比整齐。

“放轻松，芭琳丝，”眼角的神经抽动了两下，丹纳用力挤出一个勉强算得上微笑的表情，“我又没打算跟你抢。”

“你这贱种也没资格跟我抢。”芭琳丝双臂环胸，尖刻地回敬。

丹纳的柳眉立刻皱了起来，无论如何也咽不下这口恶气。“在做什么呢？”但是她所有想要冲上前和芭琳丝争辩的决心，都在耶莲娜轻柔的话声抵达耳畔时融化了。“快回来。要开始了。”

整理了一下裙子的褶皱，丹纳顺从地回去了。芭琳丝见她被主人唤回，得意洋洋地冷哼一声，唇角勾起轻蔑的笑意，“可悲的东西。”她不再关注丹纳，火红色的眼睛看向周围，目光带着急切和盼望，在拥挤得好似嗡嗡叫的苍蝇般扎堆在一起的人群里，寻找她渴望的身影。视线穿过好几重人墙，终于在找到他的那一刻凝住了。

六边形的祭坛上，长老们围站在灰白的骨骸旁，高声地用龙语诵读了一段悼词，祈求泽洛斯的灵魂能够安息。念诵完毕后，所有的人都开始咏唱哀歌，那是每逢族内的子民去世后，都会在丧葬仪式上咏唱的、表达哀思的抒情歌曲。认真唱的基本都是龙族和龙术士，不熟悉龙语的守护者大都只能滥竽充数地跟着哼唱。哀歌共有五首，唱了近三十分钟。每个人都浑如石雕，机械地唱着。

歌咏完毕后，到了集体追念死者、节哀沉默的时刻。说话声和哭声，在此期间都不被允许。人们谨慎而呆板地站着，直到膝盖酸痛。整个卡塔特都阒然无声，静如荒谷，偶有一两阵山风鼓动起大自然的歌声缭绕而过，给死寂的现场添了分活力。忽然，修齐布兰卡从僵硬站立的人堆里走了出来，提出要为死者念诵祷词。这并不符合龙族传统葬礼习俗的环节，龙王起先有些抗拒，奥诺马伊斯进言，提醒他们亚撒是人类，这才准了修齐布兰卡的请求。在众人的注目下，修齐布兰卡走到祭坛前，转身与吊唁者们相向而立。他就像是个主持葬礼的司祭，虔诚地背诵起他熟悉的宗教经文，以求上帝的慈悲。

“主啊，你世世代代作我们的居所。”嗓音低沉有力，神情庄严肃穆，修齐布兰卡旁若无人地背诵起来，“在你看来，千年如已过的昨日，又如夜间的一更。我们因你的怒气而消灭，因你的忿怒而惊惶。你将我们的罪孽摆在你面前，将我们的隐恶摆在你面前的光中。我们经过的日子都在你震怒之下，我们度尽的年岁好像一声叹息……”

爱表现的男人。冷冷地注视着银蓝色长发的神父，阿尔斐杰洛不快地暗想。他念的东西和今日的主题有任何关系吗？怎么听都像是自我忏悔，而不是在追思故人。

胸前的十字架闪烁着银光。修齐布兰卡的声音随风飘至空中，悠扬而邈远。“我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。在我敌人面前，你为我摆设筵席。你用油膏了我的头，使我的福杯满溢……我这皮肉灭绝之后，我必在肉体之外得见神。”

有人认真聆听，就必有人开小差。阿尔斐杰洛在诸多重叠的人体的间隔中，寻到了苏洛的所在地。但是从他的角度，看到最多的却是卢奎莎的侧影。她始终勾着苏洛，将他的身体模糊在她长发、长裙的阴影里。阿尔斐杰洛能看到的，只是苏洛的半个脑袋。

烦闷地偏了一下头，阿尔斐杰洛脖子往后仰，正巧看见派斯捷猫着腰、同手同脚地溜进拥挤的人群。找了个稍微空一点的地方，派斯捷将自己矮小的身子塞进空隙，装作自己没迟到。他在往里面挤的时候，始终把食指竖起放在唇上，嘴里嘘嘘嘘，叫所有被他超越的人别出声，就这样一直从外围挤到中间。但是这个位置仍不够理想。人类形态的龙族人高马大，多数龙术士和守护者也都高过派斯捷，身高远在平均线以下的派斯捷根本就看不到祭坛。紫发蓝眸的小个子握着拳，心里盘算着要再往里挤挤。

修齐布兰卡终于将冗长的祷词念完了，大家都松了一口气，为他让道。修齐布兰卡原路返回，发现自己刚才待着的地方莫名多出来一个派斯捷。派斯捷的注意力却没在这名神父的身上，试图趁大家都让开时，往内再挤两步。深掩在头发下的银眼粗略地扫视了一下左顾右盼的矮个子，修齐布兰卡一个华丽的转身，卡准站位，挡住派斯捷的去路。小个子一抬头，视线对齐身前比自己至少高出十五公分的男人银蓝色的卷发，无力地“喂”了一声，伸手推推他，可是对方毫无反应，也不退让。派斯捷只好无奈地止步于此，歪着头踮起脚，在缝隙间朝祭坛的方向眺望。

和派斯捷一起来的亚尔维斯也学主人的样，挤开沿途阻挡着自己的人，站到第一排的雅麦斯身边，故意肘击了一下他的肩膀。

“你来晚了。”慢悠悠地转过头，雅麦斯看着脸部肌肉抽搐、好像在努力憋笑的亚尔维斯，用脚趾头都能猜到他想要说什么。

“先别说我，担心担心你自己吧。”果然，亚尔维斯马上幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，“她在偷看你呢。”由于不能笑得太大声，亚尔维斯必须拼命地压抑着。听起来仿佛树叶摩擦一般的低哑声音，从他颤抖的喉中挤漏出来。“噢噢噢，说错了说错了。”他又道，“那眼神，相当光明正大啊。就差没冲过来往你怀里扑了。”

对此，雅麦斯一副完全在我所料之中的表情。从丹纳和芭琳丝斗嘴的时候他就觉察到了，有一股炙热的视线锁定在他的背脊，好像不需要接触就能舔舐他的身体，露骨得没有一丝遮掩，让他厌烦。因此，他一直都假装没看见，远远地站在人群最前方，不往后面看一眼。他会将这个状态维持到葬礼结束，芭琳丝离开卡塔特回孤塔以后。

“好不容易见上一次，别提让我不爽的事。”雅麦斯面无表情地说。

“好，好，满足你。”嘴上虽然答应了，但是亚尔维斯脸上的贼笑，却一点也没有消退。

将这对好友的谈话听在耳里，布里斯回过头，视线扫过乌压压的人影。他看见目光正对祭坛的阿尔斐杰洛；和首席一起朝前凝望的柏伦格；斜着视线不知道在看谁的白罗加；偷偷看书的柯罗岑；低头祈祷的耶莲娜；满脸悲伤的休利叶；以手拭泪的英格利忒；一边和波德第兹耳语一边偷瞄耶莲娜的麦克辛；倚靠着彼此的苏洛、卢奎莎；视线不与任何人接触的杰诺特；默默发神想心事的修齐布兰卡和被他完全挡住身子的派斯捷……忽然，玛纳的脸庞进入了布里斯的视野。就如他看着她，她也正看着他。碧蓝色的眸子一动不动，似乎凝视着他很久了。隔开好几十米的距离，布里斯向她微笑。这微笑猛然间点醒了玛纳，让她突兀地把视线偏转到别处。可能是觉得这么做实在太生硬了，玛纳画蛇添足般地撩起了一撮头发，检查末梢的分叉，就这么把头埋下了大约十秒。布里斯见她避开自己，也把视线挪开，在人堆里又寻觅了一会儿，却没见到想要见到的，最终只能将目光失望地收回，背过身去。等玛纳再把眼睛抬起来的时候，看到的又只是海龙王嫡系后裔宽大的背影了。在她假装摆弄头发的那段时间，那个理应是她所要憎恨的男人是否一直注视着自己，玛纳当然没有机会去求证了。

“增重术”解除，一直摆放在祭坛中间的物品升到了两位龙王和众长老的身前，无视重力漂浮着。火龙王皱巴巴的掌中出现了一团燃烧的龙炎，迎了上去，将胸针熔化，烧得又黑又脆。残缺不整的遗骨，也在龙炎的灼烧下化为了更细更小的灰烬。亚撒和泽洛斯遗体的最后一部分，告别了世界。慢慢地，风刮了起来。没有一个人出声，大家都静静地抬头看着。很长时间里，唯有飞屑在空中无尽地盘旋。

从这一分一秒，到许久后的未来，再也没有被冠名为亚撒的人类了。他不是以一个对抗邪恶的英雄形象被铭记的。过往的功绩随着龙术士身份的消逝一笔勾销。妻儿记忆中的他，不再是完整的他。没有人会为他谱写诗歌，记述他的事迹。他的家人，朋友，所有认识他的人，都只会记得他最平凡的一面。多么可悲啊！阿尔斐杰洛以后可不想得到这样的结局。

“好讽刺啊。”柏伦格的轻言细语从耳边传了过来，“两者的遗骨融为了一体，好像他俩生前很合得来似的。”

他说得对。阿尔斐杰洛默然点头，无法不认同柏伦格的看法。亚撒懦弱，泽洛斯强势，这对主从的关系其实并不好，但是他们却死在了一起。

无数微小的、细碎的颗粒，在风的涌动下仿佛被赋予了生命。它们逐渐升空，肆意飞翔，到了一定的高度，又旋转着纷降大地，坠落山谷。

亚撒，很不起眼的一个人。然而这一刻，每个龙术士都切实地感受到了他的存在。

望着如残雪般逐渐散尽的碎屑遗骸，阿尔斐杰洛满面的愁容多了几分严峻。精准的直觉告诉他，暴风雨前的宁静可能要结束了。

 

XCVII

 

站了一上午的人们摩肩接踵地离开，但是阿尔斐杰洛没有走。同样没走的还有白罗加。苏洛和卢奎莎被堵在蜂拥而去的人群后方龟速慢行，阿尔斐杰洛边打量他们，边犹豫搭话的措辞。忽然，他留意到白罗加朝雅麦斯走了过去——离祭坛最近的雅麦斯退场时自然也最慢了。这家伙要做什么？阿尔斐杰洛疑惑地投去视线。只见白罗加凑到雅麦斯跟前，轻触他的胳膊，嘴巴刚刚张开，还没说两句话，就被暴躁的火龙蛮横地推了出去，由于没站稳，摔了个跟头跌倒在地。“滚开！”雅麦斯大喝，“低贱的人类！”白罗加脸色刷白，冷冷地从地面爬起来，朝菲拉斯吼道，“我先走了！”说罢转头离去。一个扎着马尾辫的女性火龙族在人堆里穿梭，似乎也是冲着雅麦斯去的。阿尔斐杰洛听到有守护者喊她芭琳丝大人，但是她听而不闻。看见与周围的人反向而行的芭琳丝一副势在必得的表情，亚尔维斯明白她的来意，拍了拍满脸不高兴的火龙王后裔的肩膀，说了句“祝你好远”，机灵地调头就走，不知道是去追主人派斯捷，还是和耶莲娜一道离去的丹纳。雅麦斯还在气头上，一点也不想和芭琳丝交谈，趁她还没开口，就飞快地闪身离开。芭琳丝下意识地伸手去抓他的衣袖，动作快如灵猫，可惜雅麦斯穿的长袍没有袖子。她的指尖凭空划过空气，连他的皮都没碰到。羞愤的红晕爬上了芭琳丝的脖子，她全身僵硬地愣在那里，望着甩她而去的雅麦斯，靴底使劲地蹬了下地面。阿尔斐杰洛还在心里琢磨这到底是怎么回事，当他再调回视线寻找苏洛时，他和卢奎莎的身影，早已经不在阿尔斐杰洛能够搜寻的范围里了……

时间已过晌午。太阳懒洋洋地洒下晖光，照在好像被轻盈的云海托在高空的狭长石道上。

淡蓝色的眼睛倦懒地环顾四周，没找着亚尔维斯。那个见色忘友的家伙，按派斯捷的估算，八成是缠着丹纳去了。尽管他严格说来并不是我的朋友，是从者，派斯捷心想。不过，从另一个角度说，两个年龄、身份、地域、种族全然不同的人，能以双方都认可的模式联系在一起，保持长久的亲密关系，其实也算是朋友吧。

龙术士和契约从者，既是战友，亦是同伴，更是没有血缘的连接、却有着深刻羁绊的家人。尽管受惠于“共生契约”的人们都能理解这一点，但是主与从真正关系要好的，在全体契约者中间所占的比重可不高。想来，自己和亚尔维斯的契合度已经算很不错了。虽然这样的想法多少能给派斯捷的心灵提供一些安慰，但是在想起某件事情后，派斯捷还是忍不住在心里直犯嘀咕。为什么亚尔维斯能够轻而易举地亲近丹纳，而我却连和耶莲娜说上一句话都那么难呢？难不成我得靠亚尔维斯那个家伙帮我牵线搭桥？派斯捷一边出神地想着，一边缓缓地走在去往彩虹桥的山路上。休利叶在他后面，似乎也被从者抛弃了。不用猜也能知道，希赛勒斯一定和弟弟、母亲在一起，没有跟着主人。

“真安静啊。每个人都各管各地走着，话也不说。”

休利叶的声音听起来太过悲凉，派斯捷把脚步停下，等了等他。

虽然并排走着，但是在最初的一分钟内，两人都没有说话。有派斯捷陪同，耳朵永远都不会清净，因此老实说，休利叶觉得现在的情况有点微妙，让他感到无所适从。在三条山道交叉的丁字路口，他们走上了右面那条，还需徒步十分钟才能到达彩虹桥。本来以为，剩余的路会在无言的沉默中走完，下山后分道扬镳，但是派斯捷突然毫无预兆地开了口。

“我总觉得，亚撒还在。”口吻一反常态，严肃又略带僵硬，派斯捷这么说着，马上又改口道，“不对。我会有这种感觉，大概是他在与不在，都一样吧。”

悲痛的情绪随着派斯捷凄凉的话语，从休利叶的内心涌现出来。亚撒在卡塔特没有朋友，从者并不尊敬他，和其他的龙术士也都关系一般，从没听说有谁和他特别要好。这个普普通通的红褐色头发的男子，过不了几个月就会被人们遗忘。一想到这儿，休利叶就不禁黯然神伤。

“想来身为龙术士的我们，是心肠多么硬的一群家伙啊。”派斯捷短促地怆然一笑，转瞬间又调整为自嘲的面目，“被吃得只剩几片骨头，被龙焰烧成灰，再被风刮跑，真的太惨了。坦白说，我不想死在和异族的战斗里，更别提这种死法。在一片死寂的葬礼上，灰飞烟灭。我不希望人们看见我最终是以这个样子离开的。至少要留一具全尸，能够得体地入殓。不破相的那种。”他强调般地加重语气，停顿片刻，惆怅地望向天空，“但是谁能够真正得偿所愿呢？谁又能逃得过命运？”仰天长叹的派斯捷，突然把头歪向栗色头发的友人，“你说我哪天要是真就这么没了，那些我所谓的同伴们，会为我流泪吗？”

认真地听完这番肺腑之言，休利叶肯定地点点头，“至少我会。”回答得没有任何犹豫。

“噢，休利叶，”派斯捷推推他，脸上依然严肃，不过能看得出那下面的喜悦之情。“你这话让我甚感欣慰。”

友人的心情转变，仿佛也给予休利叶的心灵些许慰藉，让他暂时抛却了哀伤，回以一笑。

“你呢，”派斯捷问，“你希望我为你哭泣吗？”

“我只求今后别让我碰见顶着亚撒脸的异族。”休利叶轻声说。

敌人在杀死亚撒前，啃光了他的肉，让他在强烈的剧痛和恐惧中步入死亡。这么做既可以震慑卡塔特，又能夺走亚撒的魔力，将其转化为雷压，使雷电带上火属性，增强自身的战斗力，对异族而言，外表应该是最没有用的一件东西了。虽然他们同样也吃了泽洛斯，不过龙族的外形和能力不可复制。

“那群贪吃鬼，祝愿他们全得胃病！”

这么叫骂了一句后，派斯捷安静下来，二人间又恢复到了最初的沉默。

他们所走的这条路下山最快，因此身前身后聚满了龙术士。派斯捷再次朝四处眺望，这一回，想要搜索的人影被他发现了。所有的忧愁顿时都被抛诸脑后。就在前方，派斯捷一眼就看到了那头显眼的银蓝色长发。

于是他拍了拍休利叶的肩，与之暂别，迈开短腿，三步并作两步地小跑了过去。

“哎呀，你小子，给我站住！”他叫住对方，丝毫不去管二人的年龄差距，“真没想到，竟然来了啊你。今天刮的是什么风？”派斯捷摆了个特别夸张的造型，以突显自己的震惊。托达纳斯也不在，他注意到。

修齐布兰卡停止脚步，从他之前盯着的小石子上缓缓抬起眼帘，用看待傻子的眼神，微微俯视着突然跑到他身前、动作神态无比造作的矮个男人。“干嘛？”

“我的脚趾头和脖子酸死了，都是你害的。”

他在为先前被修齐布兰卡无情地阻挡在背后、看不清葬礼过程的遭遇控诉着。不过修齐布兰卡说出的话比他的行为更无情，“与我何干。是你自己太矮了。”

只可惜，这句讥讽没起到任何效果。“男人嘛，命根子长就行。”派斯捷厚着脸皮说道，语气欢快而骄傲，“你有没有听过一个说法啊？那玩意儿的长度通常是和身高成反比的。”

“这完全是胡扯！”男性尊严受到了严峻的挑战，修齐布兰卡不服气地低吼道。

“嘿，那么激动。”派斯捷的嘴角歪斜地绽开一抹有点讨人厌的轻浮笑容，“看来你太爱我了。”

修齐布兰卡眉头猛跳，不理会他的俏皮话。“真见鬼。”

“见鬼？哦不不，见你一面简直比认识个处女还难。”

“少跟我贫嘴。我又不像你，整天到处鬼混。我有正业的。”他看见派斯捷用摆明了不相信的眼神瞅着自己，立即解释道，“我是个神父，记得吗？我要主持弥撒，为人祷告，听人告解，有时还要负责驱魔的事务，外加侍奉上帝。”

整个卡塔特，大概也只有派斯捷能让修齐布兰卡耐住性子、滔滔不绝了吧。

听他七七八八地说了一通，派斯捷愣了一愣，相当怀疑地问道，“你不就是个小小的修士嘛，什么时候升级了？”

“三十年前！”修齐布兰卡很不满地叫了一声，随即沉声道，“我的时间可不像你的那样廉价。”

“三十年，啧啧，”瞅了瞅这个外貌不过二十多岁的男人，派斯捷似有深意地笑了笑，“你的同事该去治一治眼睛了。”

“哦，这就是你频繁换情人的原因？”修齐布兰卡斜睨着他，“怕被人拆穿自己其实是个披着嫩皮的……95岁糟老头？”他停顿了两秒计算对方的年龄。

“有女人缘的绅士可不好当。”派斯捷拨弄着刘海，自鸣得意地浅笑。

“迟到大王倒是好当得很，你也当得很好。”

银色的眼眸俯视着他，言语里似乎积累了超级深的怨气。虽然修齐布兰卡不如亚尔维斯那么高，但是那视线往下的倨傲眼神，也够让派斯捷受的。不知为何，一贯能言善辩的派斯捷顿时接不上话。

休利叶经过时，在他们身边停了一会儿，不过一点也没有要上前插话的兴趣，脸上挂着对二人幼稚的争论深感无奈的表情。事实上，每一个路过派斯捷和修齐布兰卡身旁的人，都抱有差不多的想法。苏洛、卢奎莎牵着手走了过来，古怪地朝堵在路中间的两人看了一眼，脚上的步伐也和眼神一样默契，没有任何停留，超到他们身前。卢奎莎的身后跟着好像女保镖一样的吉芙纳。许普斯不在，他选择陪伴族人。

“等等等——迟、到、大、王？”派斯捷举起一只手，搁在半空，手指一下一下地点着，配合一字一顿的说话节奏，“谁允许你给我乱取绰号的？还取得那么烂，水平臭到家了。完全没有柏伦格的‘吸魔人’，乔贞的‘屠夫’有气势啊！”

紫发的矮个子双脚跺地，双拳紧握在空中挥舞，滑稽的模样看得修齐布兰卡内心相当愉快。“但是很贴切。你哪次准时过了？”银瞳的视线斜下，瞄了眼派斯捷的左手腕。“亏你还戴着手表。这玩意儿给你用简直是暴殄天物。”

“啊啊，你很羡慕吗？”派斯捷炫耀地抬起左手，在对方眼前晃了晃休利叶赠予自己的手表。

“谁稀罕。”修齐布兰卡哼道，“我干嘛要羡慕一个迟到大王。”

派斯捷试图争辩。“迟到——这没什么，至少证明我在场，只不过稍微晚来了那么一丁点而已！”他伸直右手的食指与大拇指，让它们保持平行，留出一条缝，比划“一丁点”的手势，并让眼睛看着细缝，透过它望向修齐布兰卡，“而你呢？”他抬起头，“一碰到大事就玩失踪，已经快成为你这个人的标志了啊！你真有你所说的那么忙吗？缺、席、大、王。”

“缺席大王？”修齐布兰卡神色忽地一变，白着脸嚷道，“你说我吗？难道今天来的是我的鬼魂？”

“阿尔斐杰洛的受封仪式来的是你的鬼魂，比萨那次也是，我能肯定。”派斯捷甜蜜而毒辣地说，心里想着，尽管那两次我都迟到了，但是别指望我会告诉你。

让银色的瞳眸掩在长发的阴影下，修齐布兰卡沉默了一会儿，冷笑道，“来不来全凭我个人的意志。能主宰我意志的家伙，这个世界根本就不存在。”

派斯捷有点惊讶地侧目，“你这态度可不对。”他昂起头，对准他隐在发丝间的目光，“无聊的受封仪式倒也罢了，比萨的任务何等重要啊，你也好意思缺席？”

修齐布兰卡想了一下，低声问，“你先告诉我，来了哪些龙术士。”

派斯捷一一说给他听。

“就这些？”他睁大眼睛。

“吃惊吧。”派斯捷轻笑道，“讨伐一个王，才动用这点人手。要不是我极力地把我自己跟杰诺特推荐出去，会更惨不忍睹。还好最后赢了。但是过程也够惊险的。”

不过，修齐布兰卡惊讶的原因，却不那么与派斯捷相吻合。他真正在意的事，也只有他自己所知。银蓝色卷发的男子垂下头，银眸掩在刘海的碎影里。

“你要注意点了，我行我素也得有个限度。”派斯捷捏捏修齐布兰卡的胳膊，为避免被旁人听去闲话，而把音量压低。两个守护者恰巧从身旁经过，他立刻噤声，直到他们走远了才继续说，“再这么任性妄为下去，会被老人家讨厌的。你要是我的封臣，我保准列个黑名单，把最想要收拾的前三名全都写上你。不，前十名。”

“前提是你得有封臣才行。”

“别打岔。激怒龙王对你有什么好处？”

“他们能拿我怎样？杀了我？”

“龙王舍不得托达纳斯，对你可不会客气。贾修一个人待在孤塔很寂寞，正缺个伴。”

尽管内心承认派斯捷说得言之有理，但是修齐布兰卡既不想听，更不愿改变。“这里还是和以前一样无聊，我连一秒钟都不想待。”他就这么把话撂下，借故走掉了。

派斯捷沉默地注视着他离去的背影，淡蓝的眼睛里千愁万绪。休利叶没有走远，此时挪回来两步，朝原地不动的派斯捷看了看。就交情而言，修齐布兰卡和派斯捷的交情要更深一些，他俩认识的时间也更久。

郁闷地趋步向前，派斯捷跟在了休利叶身后，刚走两三步，突然感到一股冷意扑向了后背。

一阵带着尘土的旋风飞掠着，快如闪电，在宽度约能让六七个人并排的山道上急速穿行，直直地撞向以普通人的正常走速行进的派斯捷，差一点将他掀翻。

“长眼睛没有？”

紫发的男人不自觉地吼了一声，狂暴的风停了下来，正确的说法是——以“幻影”如风一般飞驰的白罗加。

“你自己跟傻子似的杵在那儿挡我的道，还怪我吗？”白罗加厉言道，火气竟比派斯捷还大。

见此状况，不远处的波德第兹和麦克辛交换眼神，心想这家伙疯了吧？“有好戏看了。”麦克辛棕红色的眼睛里金光闪闪，低声对波德第兹说。

派斯捷不慌不忙地在原地站定，整理了一下乱蓬蓬的头发，“急着走？又丢下菲拉斯？不过这样对他而言，或许是最好的。”

气氛刹那间充满了浓浓的火药味。正欲离开的白罗加，听见他的嘲讽，忿然回首，如豹子般锐利的眼睛瞪着他。“管好你自己，派斯捷。”

视白罗加的警告为耳旁风，派斯捷耸耸肩，“我这个人啊，最大的优点就是心肠太好了。看别人犯错误，就忍不住想要提醒一下。”他痞笑道，“这条路不通‘龙之爪’，不要走错咯。”

听他这样说，白罗加几乎想要抽他一巴掌。周围的人都听见了派斯捷的挖苦。停下脚步的休利叶，一旁站着的麦克辛，波德第兹……还有回头看了一眼的苏洛、卢奎莎，吉芙纳……就连几个在其他山道走着的守护者都听见了声音，脑袋往这边探……龙王不再优待自己，过去的努力尽付流水。听说那个刚毕业的黄毛小子都受到了龙王的特殊照顾，近几天住在“龙之爪”，而自己为卡塔特效犬马之劳近两百年，却落得今日的下场。昔日最受宠的龙术士如今失了势，全卡塔特的人都知道。白罗加只觉得好像有火在灼烧自己脸上的皮肤，真想立刻冲过去杀了派斯捷，割下他的头，撕烂他的嘴，让他死无全尸。但最后，这个愤怒至极的男人还是让理智主导了思想。白罗加什么都没有做，甩了甩袖子，直奔彩虹桥。

数双眼睛看着白罗加离去。柏伦格不知从何处冒了出来。其实他一直都没走，也不说话，从刚才派斯捷和修齐布兰卡交谈的时候就在一旁观察。这时，他忽然站出来说，“原谅他吧。他刚才好像挨了雅麦斯的骂，一时间难以自禁。”

“不用你替他开脱。我们有眼睛，自会判断是非。”说这话的，是听到吵闹声、半路折回的修齐布兰卡。

“对，对，”柏伦格笑答，“您说得对极了。”他是第四顺位的龙术士，而我是第五位。这名铂金色头发的男子歉然低头，“前辈的眼睛自然是雪亮的。”

修齐布兰卡抬眼看看他，银眸闪着锐光，“你知道我想说什么吗？”

“请指示？”

“过度自谦就是自傲。”——这话和柏伦格的询问一同响起。修齐布兰卡声音里透出的寒意，几乎能冻掉对方的耳朵。

“……”柏伦格一听这话，笑容顿时消失，面部僵冷下来，金眸闪烁不定。红软的嘴唇细微抽搐着，直到勉力挤出礼貌的笑容。他在诸人沉默的目送下旋身而去。

“哎，龙术士果然不是铁板一块啊。”朝修齐布兰卡挤弄了两下眉眼，派斯捷抬头叹道，“好像不闹点事就不合传统似的。”

修齐布兰卡没搭话。休利叶抿紧嘴巴，无可奈何道，“不是我说你，你跟白罗加置什么气啊？你第一天知道他的为人？”

“不管，”派斯捷抱拳叫嚷，“那家伙撞乱了我的发型！”

“你几岁了，还跟小孩子一样。这种事就不要放在心上了！”

派斯捷无视了休利叶后面的劝导，针对他前面的问题，自恋地吼道，“95岁！风华正茂！”

“你是白痴吗？”休利叶无奈地摸了摸额前的发带。

派斯捷对此充耳不闻。“说到这个……”白罗加不在了，苏洛已经走了，乔贞压根没来。某双淡蓝色的眼睛露出精光。“其实这里最老的，难道不应该是他吗——”派斯捷遥遥一指，“你觉得这小子有大人的样子？”

休利叶可不敢乱说。尽管他早就觉得，修齐布兰卡能和派斯捷这只活宝拌嘴斗气，互取外号，本身就是件既让人惊叹、又让人深觉幼稚的事。但毕竟他和修齐布兰卡不熟，再回想这男人刚才一言半语就把柏伦格逼退的气势，全身的皮肤都竖起了汗毛，只好把嘴巴闭紧了。

至于被派斯捷一手指着的修齐布兰卡，更是岿然不动地站在那里，只言片语也不说，直接飞给他一记白眼。

重重叠叠的脚步声朝诸人靠近。“哟，还没走远啊。”是托达纳斯的声音。“难得这样好心，没丢下我先走。”他看着年龄远远低于自己的主人，又朝闭口不作声的休利叶、麦克辛，波德第兹看去，觉察出气氛不对，心想，自己才走开这会儿时间，这小子就把周围的人都得罪光了？

来的人除了托达纳斯，还有奥诺马伊斯与丁尼斯——他们一个是托达纳斯的至交，一个是他的侄子——以及在稍后位置低声絮语的英格利忒和尤兰纳。

前一秒，修齐布兰卡的脸上还挂着不屑一顾的神情，斜视着派斯捷，仿佛把他当成白痴。在看到从者的那一刻，表情立刻变了。修齐布兰卡泰然自若地伸出一根手指，对着托达纳斯，向众人宣示，“他比我老。”

派斯捷、休利叶，和再远些的波德第兹、麦克辛全都目瞪口呆，好像受到了惊吓。“在玩什么游戏？”托达纳斯一脸莫名，不过还是顺手朝身旁的奥诺马伊斯指了指。

通过主从二人的举动，以及大家的反应，奥诺马伊斯早已经猜到这群人在做什么了。身为所有龙术士导师的这名海龙族男子，冷静地抬起手，指向了远方的一个凉亭。卡塔特的每一座建筑都饱经风霜，起码有数万年的历史。

面对这令人哭笑不得的一幕，休利叶的眉毛不断跳动着，看了看这出闹剧的带头者——某个紫褐色头发的矮个子，掩面叹道，“原来白痴真的会传染。”

“你们的一位同伴故去了。”奥诺马伊斯收敛起表情，眼神带着一贯的坚毅。但是浅蓝的尖瞳里，细看能发现血丝。弟子和同族晚辈的不幸惨死带给他的悲痛，正在他的身上慢慢体现。“不过，龙术士的精髓会一直传递下去。”

奥诺马伊斯显然在说英格利忒。在场诸人都朝金发的青年看过去。趋步慢行的主从停在数米外，还不知道自己已经成了视线的焦点。英格利忒在葬礼结束后，心急火燎地冲回住处。尤兰纳微笑着等在屋外，整个人看起来光彩四射，对即将迎来的人界生活充满了期待。整理好行装的英格利忒，执起了尤兰纳的手，就像一对好姐妹似的，踏着轻快的步伐往彩虹桥走。半道遇见奥诺马伊斯等人，便与他们同行。一路上，英格利忒都在和尤兰纳聊天，两颗脑袋挨在一起，好似两只小鸟叽叽哝哝地说个不停，一直聊到现在。感受到聚焦而来的目光，尤兰纳面带尴尬，轻轻地连哼三声。后知后觉的英格利忒眼睛眨了眨，带着稀里糊涂的表情转过头，终于意识到所有人都在看着自己。

“上周新册封的龙术士，就是他吗，老师？”休利叶审度英格利忒，友好地向他问候。

面露羞涩的笑容，英格利忒仰起头来，“前辈～请多关照。”

他甜腻腻的口吻好似柔软的蛋糕，让大家都吃了一惊。不过，有一个人的反应，却更是出乎意料。

嘴巴张成椭圆形，派斯捷眼睛发光，不可置信地盯着这个和他的女性从者相处得意外融洽的青年，好像被他吓住了似的，往后倒退了好几步。双手突然捂着鼻子，仿佛那里正在流血。“唔唔，好羡慕！”嘴中发出激动叫喊的颤声，“卡塔特史上第一对异性搭配的契约者！”

派斯捷吼完，周围一片静默，只有英格利忒轻微的、好似挣扎的否定声。“哎呀，这么说还真是让人怪不好意思的呢……”他苦恼地挠了挠头皮，“我和尤兰纳不是你们想的那种关系啦～”一边解释一边让翘起的手指伸直，左右食指在半空亲密接触，指尖相碰，离开，又相碰，反反复复。简单的几个动作，就将卡塔特有关他的传闻彻底证实了。

亲眼见识到这个极度欠缺男子气魄的青年、种种恰如传言所描述的异常举止，麦克辛先是傻眼地愣在那里，等反应过来以后，立马自豪地摸了摸下巴浓密的胡子，好像这么做能体现自己的优越感。

“我靠，”一群人里，派斯捷看起来最郁闷。他猛烈地挠着头发，抗议道，“我当年要是也这样装一下的话，没准就能抱得美人归了，而不会摊上你这家伙啊！”

亚尔维斯不知何时出现在派斯捷身后。听到主人不甘心的呐喊，忍不住以手捂面，把脸上该有的和不该有的表情统统遮了起来。不过，从亚尔维斯不断颤动的肩膀就能得知，他其实是在偷笑。

“喂，派斯捷，能有点出息吗？”休利叶忍住想踹他屁股的冲动，恨铁不成钢地说道，“人家都喊你前辈了，你好歹也拿出点前辈的样子来啊。”

“当然，当然。”派斯捷立刻清了清嗓子，严肃地把脸对向英格利忒，这个长相举止皆女里女气、却依然比自己高出半个头的青年，视线对齐他的脖子，“有这么可爱的后生晚辈，我绝对会好好照顾的。”

“啊哈哈～”这边，英格利忒傻傻地抱头笑着。那边，休利叶皱眉嘀咕道，“不要给新人太大压力啊。”

奥诺马伊斯走到修齐布兰卡面前，把手放在他的肩上。“修齐布兰卡，很高兴你能来。”他没有再说什么，浅蓝色的竖瞳温和地凝视着学生的脸，仿佛一切尽在不言中。

“嗯。”银蓝色头发的男人微微低下头，眼睛藏在刘海下，喉中闷闷地咕哝了一声。

离别的时光到了。丁尼斯的丹凤眼透露着忧郁，向托达纳斯道别，“保重了，叔叔。”

“哟。回头见！”托达纳斯重重地用手掌拍了拍侄子的背，眼睛却往修齐布兰卡的位置瞄了瞄，调侃道，“记得吃胖点！”

奥诺马伊斯也向他的挚友流露出珍重的表情，最后环视了一圈他的弟子们，“你们都是我倾注心力培养的学生，就像我身体不可缺失的零件，在我的心中同等重要。失去任何一个，我都会痛心万分。我得承认，这是我的软弱之处。我不希望见到你们如亚撒那般苍凉地陨落。可我同时也知道，你们面对的是世界的公敌，以残暴狡猾著称的恶魔。正因如此，你们一定要团结互助，切莫在共同的敌人还未覆灭前，置大局于不顾，自己先面红耳赤地争斗起来。”这么说有用吗？弟子们会听取我的箴言吗？我只是教他们魔法，传授他们知识，交集的时间不过两年，在彼此的生命里都很短暂。而他们又是龙术士，骨子里多少带点傲气，会打从心底里敬佩我这个被他们打败、被他们超越的老东西吗？奥诺马伊斯不想知道答案，但他还是说了这些，并试图用和蔼的语气，“我们还会重聚，现在就暂且告别吧。路上小心。”

十三座龙山中的“龙之颈”，是最挨近彩虹桥的一座山，与之相隔一英里距离。山间耸立着的危崖，站在上面，只要稍稍用魔力把视觉加强，就可以很清楚地俯视下方的所有景物和走动的人群。离开的龙术士和契约龙移出视线范围，消失在桥的尽头的七彩光晕中。留下来的送行者返身回去，人影在浮空山路间移动。矗立在高高山崖上的阿尔斐杰洛，红发于风中飞舞。

 


	66. 阿尔斐杰洛（47）

XCVIII

 

清晨凉爽的空气之中，一个穿着简朴的男人的身影，出现在了卡塔特山脉进出口的彩虹桥。

他的手上拿着一捧紫白交加的花束，是他途经阿尔卑斯山某处原野时采摘下来的。紫红色的高山玫瑰和素白的雪绒花的花瓣上还沾着露珠，在晨光的映衬下更显娇嫩。男人向杜拉斯特询问葬礼的举办地，确定了前行的方向。在踏着坚实的步伐去往“龙之角”的途中，每一个看见他的守护者都主动向他靠拢过来致敬慰问，比对待首席的态度还要尊敬。

男人在许多人的簇拥和欢送下来到山脚。他站在通往祭台的小径前，停下脚步转过身，感谢众人的随同，希望他们能让他独自上山祭拜。守护者们尊重他的意愿，渐渐散去了。但是布里斯却忽然从退开的人群中现身，将自己那突如其来造访的主人拦截在了山路前。

还没有开口说一句话，乔贞就注意到了布里斯的变化。

无论什么时候都以冷淡的目光注视着一切的布里斯，那双蓝水晶般的竖瞳里，此时竟闪过一丝惊喜的神色，好像在为乔贞的出现感到高兴。

上一次二人见面，是阿尔斐杰洛受封为首席的仪式结束后。乔贞被遣回人界，布里斯则奉海龙王之命留在卡塔特，不得跟随。二人分隔两地，粗算下时间，一晃眼已经过去了十二年。因此，尽管对从者的变化有点始料未及，但是布里斯眼睛里的欣喜，乔贞在确切地看到之后很快就理解了。

只有两人的山脚下，静静地站着十多年不曾相见的那抹身影。看着他微微渗灰的齐肩黑发，毫无生气的严肃面庞，和那一身久经沧桑的墨绿斗篷……时间仿佛倒退回了199年前，眼前熟悉的身影唤起了布里斯的记忆。

最初的相遇是在1017年的某一天。乔贞被密探带到卡塔特山脉的龙神殿，接受两位族长的面见。布里斯和雅麦斯也在场。就是在那样的情况下，布里斯见到了自己日后的主人。

那时候的乔贞全家被杀，逃亡到陌生的小镇。艰难的新生活好不容易才走上正轨，妻子就死在了血染的产床上。丧妻之痛，夺走了乔贞生命中的最后一丝欢愉，使他彻底失去了生活的目标和活下去的勇气。承受着家族含冤而死、爱妻难产而亡的悲楚的乔贞，想要了断残生，却在酒馆里激发了龙术士的潜力，失手杀死了几个混混。他抱着一星半点复仇的渴望，跟随发现了他潜能的密探上山，学习杀人的本领，准备等将来出师之日，对仇家展开激烈的报复。但是那时候的布里斯并不知道他的经历。在布里斯的眼里，那个穿着破旧不堪的衣服、两眼眸光黯淡、整个人都弥漫着一股死气的男人尽管还有呼吸，却根本和一具会走路的尸体无异。“那家伙居然会是龙术士的适合者？”当时的布里斯实在是对密探会选中这样的男人，感到非常的不可思议。而当他如此询问身边的雅麦斯时，原本面对龙王的宝座茫然站立着的乔贞突然回过头，递去凝望的视线。那隐隐藏着复仇的欲|火的双眸掷来的目光，没有落在听了这话后轻轻嗤笑起来的雅麦斯脸上，而是直直地射向了发出这一询问的布里斯，让他完全地困惑了。直到现在，布里斯仍无法忘记乔贞的那个眼神。

如今，他的衣物依然陈旧粗陋，外露的气质依然死气沉沉，给人的感观就像许久以前初次见面的时候一样。唯一变了的是眼神。和布里斯互相对望的蓝灰色眸子里，再无半点愤世嫉俗的目光，满满的都是怀念的笑意。透过那蓝灰瞳孔中留下的倒影，布里斯能够想象，或许在自己的脸上，也有着同样的眼神。

“有人向我通报，说你来了。我起先还有点不相信呢。”布里斯微笑着说，“怎么在溜上山之前也不先知会我一声，尽做些偷偷摸摸的事？”

“不愧是海龙王大人的后裔，消息总是那么灵通。”乔贞也在微笑，“不过你错怪我了。就算我有心想要提前通知你，也得能见上你一面，不是吗？”

“多年不见，连我的名字都不会叫了？”海龙提高声音。

“布里斯。”乔贞轻唤，“你我的确是多年不见了。”

从者的面容缓和了一些。“你是来祭奠亚撒的吗？”

低头看了看手里的花，乔贞脸上的笑意微微变得苦涩了。自己虽然做了很长时间的首席，对一部分龙术士的印象却很淡薄，其中就包括默默无闻的亚撒。可以说，乔贞连对方的长相都有点记不清了。但是不管怎么说，也要亲自来祭拜一下这位惨遭异族杀害的同伴，尽管双方几乎不认识。“就当是吧。”乔贞如此回答，眼里全是蓝发从者的身影。

因为听出了他的话外音，布里斯低下头去，发出了噗嗤的轻笑。“那你应该昨天来。”

乔贞无言地点了点头，过了一会儿说，“你知道原因。”

布里斯凝视着那张苦笑的面庞，“他昨天来过了。”

乔贞脸上突然浮现出来的痛苦表情，让布里斯倒吸了一口凉气。

“所以，我今天来。”低声应答了一句后，乔贞迈开腿往山上走，走了两步又停下来，犹豫着回过身，“布里斯，你带我过去吗，还是……”

望着乔贞转过来的双眸，凝视了片刻，布里斯微微地叹了口气，然后肯定地应道，“当然。跟我走吧。”

在布里斯的带领下，二人登上了“龙之角”山腰的祭坛。亚撒仅存的尸骨早已经随风而去，但是空旷的祭坛中间依然摆放着各种鲜花，用以纪念他的亡魂。

将手中的花束摆在地上，乔贞默默地凝视着被各色鲜花环绕的地面良久。那里曾是亚撒和泽洛斯的骨骸停留过的地方。虽然乔贞没有在昨天亲临葬礼现场，但是残留着的亡者的气息，他总觉得还能依稀感受到。

清风吹拂着二人的发丝和衣角。布里斯陪他站着，直到他挪挪脚步，流露出离开的意图，他们便按上来的路下山。乔贞一路都很安静，仿佛全然忘记了身畔还有另一个人存在。布里斯跟在他的身后，途中，问出了本该在见到他的第一时间就问出的问题。

“这些年你在人界是怎么过的？”

乔贞前一秒看着地上凸出的石子的视线，移到了快步走到自己身侧的从者脸上。“你真想知道？”

“告诉我。”

得到布里斯坚持的态度，乔贞好像很无奈地叹了一口气，说，“我在巴黎住了段时间。做任务积攒的闲钱还有一大笔，正常的生活开销不成问题。”

“没有找份工作？”

“找工作？饶了我吧。除了杀人，我还能做什么？”乔贞自嘲地笑了起来，“都是被卡塔特惯出来的，我早就习惯饭来张口的生活啦。”他苦笑的声音宛如脚底与石路地面擦出的摩挲声，“事实上，我租了间房子，就在塞纳河畔。每天睡到下午，在对面的酒馆解决晚饭。喝着酒，吃着肉，和地痞流氓胡聊瞎扯，批判政局，屁股往长凳上一坐就超过午夜。偶尔赌赌小钱，逛逛妓院，日子过得还挺滋润。”

“你是认真的吗？”布里斯伸手重重地按住他的肩头。

“你指哪个？”

“所有的，”布里斯突然有些结巴起来。他稍微用了点力气，掰过他的肩膀，让他看着自己，“……以及找妓|女。”

对于布里斯在提到妓|女这个词时候的纠结的表情，乔贞觉得很有意思，挑起眉毛看着他，“我都是付钱的。”他回答得很诚实，“只要客人的荷包足够鼓，她们就会争先恐后地宽衣解带。”

一个人的影子毫无理由地撞开了布里斯的大脑。他忽然想到阿尔斐杰洛。那个抢夺了乔贞的位置、将他赶下山的男人，经常和一个叫做迪特里希的守护者结伴到人界作乐。他们在欲望的海洋里尽情地驰骋，只因他们内心空虚，没有追求。可乔贞他是不同的……对此布里斯始终深信不疑。“我不理解，你明明……”他下意识地看了看垂在乔贞锁骨下方的伤口处、半掩在衬衣底下的银色吊坠。看起来已经相当老旧的坠子上的光泽，似乎比先前更黯淡了。

“不然要怎样？再找个妻子结婚，生个畸形儿？”

乔贞惆怅的话语里，透着令人感伤的情愫。然而布里斯却在听了他的话之后，露出了不快的表情。

“整夜在破烂的酒馆里借酒浇愁，抱怨命运残酷的醉鬼懒汉，不是我认识的乔贞。”布里斯看着这个将自我放逐的男人的眼睛，摇头说道。

“残酷的不是命运，是时间啊。”他的主人略显沉痛地接口道，随即露出了一个比哭更难看的笑，“真正的乔贞，在他32岁那年就死了。”

布里斯好像很讨厌乔贞说出这种否定自身的话语，也很反感他总是带着一股自厌的悲观情绪看待一切，因而眉头紧紧地皱着。但是对于这番自暴自弃的言论的反驳，布里斯却连半个字都开不了口。

名为乔贞的男人所有的生存动力，都随着那场瓢泼的大雨消逝殆尽了。尽管守护弱者的信念为他延续了近二百年的生命，但是这个男人的本质，不过是一具心脏还在跳动的残骸罢了。而当卡塔特都不再收容他了以后，他在这个偌大的世界，还能找到安身立命的去处吗？

“让我帮你。”布里斯的语气郑重得宛如誓约，“你没法留在卡塔特，我就向族长请示，跟你去人界。”

乔贞却笑着摇了摇头，回应布里斯的决意。

“拜托了，布里斯。在我享受酒和女人的时候，我不希望总有个人露出一副说教的嘴脸对着我啊。即便那人是你。”

布里斯听完，两眉紧皱起来，步子赶超到乔贞身前，对他投去严厉的瞥视，眼角因怒其不争而不断地翕动。

“你就打算这么一直过下去，直到死吗？”

“你觉得悲哀的事，在别人眼里或许是另一回事呢。”迎面对着布里斯愤怒的脸庞，乔贞尽可能让表情变得亲和，“我不会老死，不会轻易生病，羡慕我的人在这个世界多得数都数不过来。为什么要为我烦恼？”他试图用绕圈子的说话方式安抚从者，“我再问问你，以你作为龙族的嗅觉，你有在我的身上闻到任何酒气吗？”

布里斯盯着他，眼珠子一转不转，只是转动了两下脖子。

“看，所以还不算太糟，不是吗？我不会喝得烂醉如泥，也不会没日没夜地扑在酒徒的赌桌上和妓|女的胸怀里。我懂得控制。或许自制力是我唯一值得夸耀的东西吧。”

耳中尽是这个男人用一脸正直的表情说出来的歪理，布里斯只能无奈地把视线探向了路边一团茂密盛开的野花丛。不过接下来传到耳边的话声，似乎稍微认真了一点。

“早知道我目前的生活状态会让你如此耿耿于怀，我就不应该对你说实话的。”

“你试试看。”布里斯面色凝重地直视着他，以半威胁的口吻说道，“你胆敢对我撒谎，我保证会让你后悔。”

乔贞闻言，眯着眼睛笑起来，“对此我毫不怀疑。”他的唇角噙着一丝怀念的笑意，“对于你差点把我打死的那段经历，我可是记忆犹新啊。”

“那次是你自己找死。”冷冷地瞪了他一眼，布里斯不再阻挡他的路，身子往一边让了让。

“好吧，我承认。”看着脚下崎岖的道路，乔贞用有些低沉的声音，发出令人揪心的感慨，“我和你有着诸多共同的记忆。你是少数愿意善待我、包容我，接纳我的人，我也愿意为你敞开心扉的大门，将我的心事毫无隐瞒地对你和盘托出。可即使如此，布里斯，你依然帮不了我。”他用流畅的语速和坚定的眼神阻止布里斯打断自己，“你应该比任何人都要清楚。我是人类，而你是龙族。我们终究是不同的。”

惊讶地对身边的男子投以凝视的目光，布里斯稳住内心的动摇。在一段时间里，他就像戴着面具一样面无表情地走着。虽然被这些话引入了深思，不过布里斯似乎很快就从烦闷的思绪中跳了出来，接受了乔贞的说法。

“这样的话也是没办法了。”

“是啊。还真是无可奈何呢。”

乔贞爽朗地叹气道，话声里没有半点惋惜之意。今后的路还很长，但是脚下的山道却即将到达尽头。

走在逶迤曲折的小道上的二人快到龙山底部时，布里斯警觉地发现有一个自己不想见到的男人，好像在等待着他们似的站在那里。

穿着灰白的麂皮绒长袍的阿尔斐杰洛，面朝乔贞和布里斯转过身来。他至少在半分钟前就听到了他们的脚步声。不过真正促使他回头的，却是那股久违的、逐渐靠近的魔力气息。

“抱歉，能向您借用几分钟吗？我有事要找乔贞大人。”

在卡塔特从来只接受他人顶礼膜拜的现任首席，以无比恭敬的神情和口吻面对布里斯。布里斯却把脸冷冷撇开，不愿将视线逗留在他的身上。阿尔斐杰洛询问的眼神于是转向了乔贞。

乔贞静静地颔首示意布里斯暂避片刻。他身边的海龙王后裔只能独自攥紧了拳，默默走开。

“借一步说话。”

在阿尔斐杰洛的请求下，卡塔特的两任首席来到了一个顶部缠绕着紫藤花的长廊凉亭，在那里进行重要的交谈。

微风挟着春天般的暖意拂过身畔，将浓郁的花香送入鼻中。不同品种的花在卡塔特不分季节，可以同时盛开，永远不会凋谢。翠绿的藤蔓错落有致地纠缠着象牙白的廊柱，高高的亭子上方，一串串沉甸甸的紫色花朵如瀑布般密密匝匝地往下倾泻，几乎要碰触到二人的头顶，让人恍如身处于一片高贵典雅的紫色海洋。然而，周围美不胜收的景致对乔贞的吸引力，却远不如将他领到此处的那个红金色头发的男子。

在透着芳香的风中，乔贞的皮肤感触着植物的香气，和身边的那团气息。不用费心刺探，那股磅礴的魔力便如同层出不穷的海浪般无止境地朝外扩散着，冲击着乔贞的感官，使他不禁感叹道，“奥诺马伊斯将你训练得很出色。”

阿尔斐杰洛一听，眼眶因惊讶而怔大，“您这话何意？”但他的心底却是另一番想法。在我通过最后的试炼、被授予龙术士资格后，你才离开卡塔特。他想。当时你就该知道我有这般实力。而这些年我的成长，也与奥诺马伊斯无关。更大的原因在于我本就是块值得精心雕琢的璞玉。

不知乔贞是否了解阿尔斐杰洛的内心活动。他凝视着这个将过去曾属于自己的首席宝座据为己有的男人，语气中没有一丝一毫玩笑的意味，“你的存在，让所有庸俗之辈都不禁自惭形秽。”

听到了吗，修齐布兰卡？你推崇的对象是如何评价我的。尽管这么想着，阿尔斐杰洛却流露出不敢当的表情，以无比仰慕而又谦逊的口吻说道，“在战火纷飞的修罗场上建下彪悍战功的您，才是令我等无可企及的存在。”

“那都是些过眼云烟，不值一提。”乔贞极其淡然地摇了摇头，注视着地面的蓝灰色眼睛，眸中的眼神是一片不带半点成就感的虚无，“战功也好，借此取得的荣耀也好，我从来就没有真正在意过。”

这就是个毫无进取心的男人。几番你来我往的对话，已经让阿尔斐杰洛完全确定了这点。既然如此，困扰着自己多年的谜团也就没必要再去证实了。乔贞与异族交战的次数远远高过其他龙术士，却没有给卡塔特带来任何撇开杀敌数以外的实质贡献，既然连他本人都不把过往的战斗放在心上，他在情报方面的零贡献也就没什么奇怪了。

不过，还有别的事必须确认。阿尔斐杰洛依然面不改色，“尽管您视名利为粪土，但我仍希望您能同我分享经验。”

“也是啊。你找我的目的肯定不是为了闲聊。直说吧。”

点了点头的阿尔斐杰洛不再绕弯子，直奔主题，“龙术士被分配任务都是以密探侦查作为前提的，对吧？”

“将龙术士误打误撞自己发现的个例抛开，大多数任务都是由密探负责第一手侦测，再上报给卡塔特让龙王发落的。你说得没错。”谈话省略了一切寒暄和应酬的步骤，乔贞明快地回答了阿尔斐杰洛的问题。

龙族的密探，是实力跨度为第二、第三、第四等级的术士。他们在前方侦查敌情时，若遭遇的异族实力弱小，一般都会直接处决掉。解决不了的那部分就将消息回报给卡塔特，交由龙术士处理。了解到这最基本的情况，阿尔斐杰洛就能展开他的猜测了。

“单独或群体寄宿在人类家中的异族，行踪被查到后不改换栖身地也不奇怪。但如果是在外流动的异族，从密探回卡塔特禀报再到龙术士出发，少说也过去好几天了，为什么往往还能有所斩获呢？这问题始终让我很困扰。您有没有从以往的经验中发现任何规律或可疑处？”

乔贞微怔了一下，“我接的任务太多，记不住每一桩。”

“您是卡塔特的栋梁，挑的重担最多，谁都无法比拟。”阿尔斐杰洛先笑着夸讲了他一番，随即用严谨的语调说道，“但是从我有限的几次任务中，我看出了疑点。行踪暴露的异族遭到龙术士的追杀，此乃天经地义的事。但即使我们能对其进行制裁，却不能逼迫他们不逃命吧？当生命受到威胁时，四处逃窜可是生物求生的本能啊。”

“他们当然会逃。没理由自缚手脚任我们屠戮。你从白罗加手中接管的锡耶纳任务，全城的异族不都逃往比萨了？”

“我想这才是特例。以往的任务成功率实在太高，让我不得不产生怀疑。异族本应在密探向卡塔特回禀而龙术士还没追到的这段时间就溜之大吉，可那些家伙……就好像是故意等在被发现的地方让我们杀一样。”

阿尔斐杰洛的说法，狠狠地冲击着乔贞以往相信的、从不怀疑的一切，让这个驰骋战场杀敌无数的男人陷入了沉重的思考。

“密探也并非总是单独行动，有人报信就必有人监视跟踪。”乔贞好像在极力否认着什么似的说道。

“不排除您提出的这个可能。但是据我所知，单独行动的密探仍然占半数以上的比例。”

听了阿尔斐杰洛信心十足的判断，乔贞先是安静地背靠长廊的柱子，而后又心事重重地抱起了胳膊，眼里有极深的阴影，“我想你应该有结论了吧。”

首席的紫眸闪烁着智慧的光芒，“结论先放在一边，我还有其他发现。”

科雷斯波将亚撒和泽洛斯的部分尸骨送回卡塔特的当天，阿尔斐杰洛在龙王的准许下，曾对他进行了较为细致的盘问。这个魔力气息薄弱到连阿尔斐杰洛都几乎感应不出来的第四等级的密探，由于被迫见识了达斯机械兽人族最黑暗最邪恶的一面而受到相当大的刺激，在回答的过程中，精神始终处于极不稳定的状态。因此，阿尔斐杰洛只是在科雷斯波的嘴中问出了一些零星的残片。但就是在这些蛛丝马迹中，他获得了宝贵的、足以将自己的猜测进一步证实的信息。

阿尔斐杰洛始终都认为，科雷斯波是解开这盘迷局的钥匙。他不仅作为异族向卡塔特宣战的递话者，极其幸运地活了下来，还在九年前参与过一次非常特殊的任务。那个时候，极有可能是阿迦述军的残部流亡在非洲的消息，就是由科雷斯波捎回来的。如果不是龙王将那项任务交给了实力平平的休利叶，一定还能深挖出不少异族的秘密。

撇开内心的不快，阿尔斐杰洛冷静地说道，“负责剿灭个位数异族的亚撒，在出征的途中遭到突然增援的敌人的埋伏，被蹂|躏而死，这样的事前辈您应该也有所耳闻吧？”他没等乔贞作出表示，就继续说，“如果敌人连龙术士都杀得了，那么区区一个密探又为何能幸免于难？”

“籍由亚撒的死，传递开战的信号，他们需要有人做这件事。”

“从表面看确实如此。但如果从另一个角度考虑……”

这件任务，在阿尔斐杰洛看来真的很不寻常。原本在死亡名单上的异族，都是些没什么实力的小角色，数量也不多，否则任务也不会落在亚撒——这个龙术士中间最弱魔力储备拥有者的男人头上。然而一旦追上那些既弱小又稀少的异族，就立刻有强援出手，扭转了亚撒原本稳操胜券的局面，就好像是被那些异族牵着鼻子走似的。落入敌军包围圈的亚撒寡不敌众，最终和从者双双惨死。如果这不是巧合，那只能说是敌人的一种刻意安排。看来在异族的势力中，有人急于调整策略，决定向龙术士开刀了。

“亚撒在一件难度系数不高的普通任务里遭到围攻。据跟随他的密探说，带头的两个家伙，实力符合将军的级别。这与最先侦查到的情况严重不符。如果将恰好有一支异族部队活跃在战场附近的这一解释排除掉——”

阿尔斐杰洛后面的话几乎要呼之欲出，意识到其中危险的乔贞不禁站直了身体，神色忽然变得极度严峻。

“也就是说，敌人故意设了个圈套？”

“正是如此。亚撒便是死于敌人陷阱下的第一个牺牲者。”

听到阿尔斐杰洛用冰冷而清澈的声音作出的回答，乔贞不禁浑身打颤，但是他仍然竭力地稳住动荡的情绪，压低声音问道，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“我们被算计了。”阿尔斐杰洛就像是一台没感情的机械，语气平平地说道，“以往您和其他前辈们包括我完成的任务，很大程度上被敌人操控着。”

乔贞闻言瞠目结舌，过了很久才续上话，“倘若事实真如你所言，为何之前从没有人质疑过？”

这要问你啊，为什么你偏偏想不到呢？阿尔斐杰洛几乎想冲他发笑。但是首席的身份所应具备的素养不允许他不能这么做。“并不全是这样的套路。被暗箱操作的任务也只是其中的一部分吧。”带着些许暗嘲的意味，阿尔斐杰洛失声笑道，“我还能说什么呢，他们伪装得很好。那些狡诈的食人鬼，向来善于欺骗和隐藏。”

乔贞眉头不皱一下地注视着对方带有冷笑含义的紫色瞳孔，“你有证据吗？”

“抱歉。这是目前我唯一拿不出手的东西。”

“你通过一步步的诱导，把我带入这危险的想法中，却提供不出任何真凭实据？”

“我相信自己的直觉。”回想起某张令人厌恶的面容，阿尔斐杰洛警惕地断言道，“寄生虫就潜伏在我们中间。”

乔贞眯紧了他蓝灰色的眼眸，以疑问的口气说道，“在你心底一定有确切的人名了吧。”

这回，阿尔斐杰洛仅是点点头，不说话了。

乔贞不禁向对方投去怀疑的目光，但是阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞却平静至极，似乎并不打算再多说什么而和他对视着。最初恳求布里斯给他们独处机会时的殷勤表情消失了。英俊的红发男子如今的沉默足可说明一切。

很难想象，像阿尔斐杰洛这样心比天高的男人，会全然信任被他夺走了首席的桂冠、堪称龙术士最高实力拥有者的另一个男人，将自己参透的一切源源本本地告知于他。

说到底，眼前的这位用淡然的表情注视着自己的继任者，还是对自己有所保留的。但是经由他的嘴传达出来的讯息，依然让乔贞感到不可思议。就算那些都只是缺乏证据的臆想，还是给乔贞的心带来了极大的震动。

乔贞不会知道的是，阿尔斐杰洛之所以对自己的态度不完全坦诚的原因，和他原本打算倾诉的对象是苏洛而非乔贞有着密不可分的关系。遗憾的是，阿尔斐杰洛没有在昨天得到太多和苏洛长谈的机会。而对象换作乔贞，他是不可能百分百吐露的。

尽管彼此间敏感特殊的身份，注定了他们不可能无话不谈，但是阿尔斐杰洛想要表达的意思，其实已经相当清楚了。

“龙王知道吗？”乔贞好像忽然泄气了一般，始终保持紧张的语调松懈下来。

“我也是不久前才将这些事串联起来。虽然有着很强烈的预感，不过说到底，也只是很片面的个人臆断罢了。我想先听听您的看法再做打算。”

“虽然还只是在猜测阶段，不过呈报给龙王是必须的。”注视着首席的双眼，乔贞严肃而麻利地说道，“就算日后有事实证明你的猜测错误，也是日后的事。至少现在必须给两位族长一个警示。不过，此事也不宜大肆声张。对其他人还是不要透露太多，以免打草惊蛇。”

阿尔斐杰洛再次展露殷勤的微笑，“真不愧是前辈，能作出如此周到的考虑。”他顿了顿，等待乔贞的反应。但见对方始终沉默，他便接着说道，“其实我也正有此意。不如您和我一起去龙神殿走一趟，向龙王汇报吧？”

“这是不行的。”忽然变得消沉起来的目光，移开了凝视着的那张可与日月争辉的美貌容颜，转而望向了垂落在身旁明丽优雅的紫藤花。乔贞用有些低沉的语气回绝了阿尔斐杰洛的请求。

“有什么难处吗？”阿尔斐杰洛歪了一下头，眼神从侧面窥伺他的表情。

“实话告诉你吧，我今天来虽然唐突，但不管怎么说也算待了一会儿了，也不见龙王传唤我呀。”乔贞特意用比较轻松的语气进行说明，来掩盖内心的情感，“更不要说我已经十几年没做过任务了……”

听起来，似乎从阿尔斐杰洛本人做上了首席以后，这个解甲归田的男人就不再受龙王重用了。“不公平。”阿尔斐杰洛面露哀容，带着点责备的口气说道，心里却很复杂，既想偷笑又不免对他有点同情，“他们何必要这样对您？”

“想必他们认为，稀疏的星光再多再亮，也衬不上独霸天际的太阳吧。”

乔贞的手伸了过来，在阿尔斐杰洛的肩上给予了一个重量适当的按压，脸上尽量露出鼓励他的笑意。

“荣耀，胜利，尊重，任你采撷。阿尔斐杰洛，很高兴能有今日和你密谈的机会。你一定会大有作为。至于我嘛……接受被遗忘的命运是我的本分。”

虽然用好像很庄重的表情，对红发的晚辈说着祝福的言语，但是乔贞那明显缺乏热情的眼神却暴露了他心不在焉的状态。阿尔斐杰洛理解了那个眼神的含义。他没有兴趣再谈。他要离开这个凉亭，离开这片龙族的栖息地。

拥有这种空虚到极致的眼神的男人，即使他曾经功勋卓著、实力超群拔类，如今也已经对自己毫无威胁，是个根本称不上敌人也不必防范的家伙吧……这样的感慨只在心中一闪而过，阿尔斐杰洛像是等待着告别的那一刻，眼睛直直地凝视着乔贞的脸。

“既然谈完了，就容许我先走一步吧。我还欠布里斯一个道别。”

嘴角带着一丝倦懒的笑意转身离开的乔贞，其身姿由于衣饰的破旧而略显颓废，这样的背影在阿尔斐杰洛的视线里越来越小。

直到乔贞完全背对自己的这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛才终于能够肆无忌惮地用眼神观察他，扫遍他的全身。这个实力被奉为至高无上的男人，有史以来最厉害的龙术士，如今看来也只是泯然于众人罢了。十多年没有领到一项任务，他的钱够用吗？能确保他在人界丰衣足食，享受几无尽头的人生吗？当他在孤寒的深夜回想起昔日辉煌时刻的时候，会怨恨身在卡塔特享尽荣华的我吗？

深藏意蕴的紫罗兰色瞳孔的目光，久久地停留于逐渐消失在视野里的那道孤独的背影。脸上的表情透着感慨的意味，不知道是在可怜失势者的悲哀处境，还是为自己确保了永久的稳固地位而高兴着，两股截然相反的念头在阿尔斐杰洛的心里交锋。

首席是一个时代的象征，是所有龙术士中的最强者，有着其余龙术士望尘莫及的至高地位，担负在肩的责任自然也更重。阿尔斐杰洛坚信，自己一定会做得比乔贞更好，也比他更适合这个位子。

仿佛化身为紫藤花开的凉亭的一部分，阿尔斐杰洛毫不动弹地伫立在原地，面朝乔贞离去的方向看着。不知过了多久，他深有感触地叹口气，坚定了决心后，将认真起来的视线移向了坐落在遥远的卡塔特主峰之上、只要稍加抬头便能清楚地眺望到的那座高耸入云的宫殿……

突来的一阵剧痛，切断了阿尔斐杰洛此刻所有的念想。左手小指头好像烧了起来一般地剧痛不止，连稍稍弯曲一下都觉得无比痛苦，很快又变得毫无知觉，完全麻痹住了。而他的后背似乎也随着痛意的产生僵硬起来。

“这种感觉，难道是……？”微微弓着背依靠在紫花与绿叶交织而成的象牙白色柱子的边缘，阿尔斐杰洛朝剧烈疼痛起来的小拇指投去检查的目光，“竟然在这个时候？”

小指的根部从外面看起来没有任何损伤，好似皮肤被灼伤一般的痛楚也慢慢地消散了，但是那股借由痛意传来的警示，却非常真实。

会触动埋在手指里的机关的情况只有一种，然而事情的起因和由此引发的结果却是多种多样的。分不清现在到底是哪一种原因和结果的阿尔斐杰洛一时间有些不知所措。而在惊讶之前，首先感到的是焦躁感。毕竟，自己为这一刻的到来已经等待了太久太久。

“哈哈哈……”

阿尔斐杰洛低沉地笑着。苦苦守候多年终于等来了一丝能见到成果的希望，胸腔内狂涌的焦躁感没过一会儿又被由此衍生而出的一阵暗喜完全替代了。阿尔斐杰洛的内心无比欣悦，俯视的眼神牢牢地盯着因痛意绷直的小指，用另一只手紧紧地按住它。

“终于要收网了。那条惺惺作态的大鱼——”

溢出喉咙的话声里按捺着难以掩饰的狂喜。比起将刚才和乔贞研究的疑点禀告给两位龙王，如今还有更优先要处理的事务在前方等待着自己。

……

犹如雷点般飒飒作响的噪音由远及近地袭向耳畔，紧接着一阵飓风朝身上撞了过来。

好像是感受到了这异常躁动的声响绝不是简单的风声，杜拉斯特疑惑地转过了脑袋。“首席大人？您怎么……”

站在身前的这个俊朗无比的男人，毫无疑问是启动了“幻影”高速奔跑模式，朝彩虹桥直冲而来的现任首席。杜拉斯特几乎天天都可以和他碰面。然而为什么，在看到那张露出淡淡微笑的脸庞时，内心却涌出了一丝不安？

“您要过桥吗？”这位深棕色短发的守护者用有点戒备的眼神审度着首席，手指放在腰部闪着银光的佩剑柄上，“可是没有族长的命令，恕我无法……”

正要向阿尔斐杰洛解释自身的难处、表明自己不能放行的态度的杜拉斯特，沉稳的话声突兀地暂止了。

阿尔斐杰洛的眼神深邃得仿佛暴雨前波诡云谲的天空。眼睛深处怒放着的紫罗兰，似乎在周围不知何故渐渐升起的一阵奇异黑光的渲染下，颜色变深了些。

杜拉斯特的注意力无法自拔地陷进了那抹诡异的黑色光芒里……

在卡塔特是不能使用任何空间系技能的。龙王设立的结界，令再强大的异能力者都不可能在结界范围内自由传送。既然唯一的办法便是通过彩虹桥出入，那么负责守桥的杜拉斯特就无疑是个障碍了。

距离一年一度的“假期”还有不到两个月。然而事情紧急，阿尔斐杰洛可等不了那么久。只要搞定杜拉斯特，即使自己离开一时半刻，也不会有人知道。他只要在别人发现前尽快赶回来就是了。

似乎是掉进了一场被强罐进脑中的梦境，杜拉斯特保持单手搭住剑柄的姿势，僵硬地站在桥上一步也不动。他睁大的眼睛在好长一段时间里都没有眨动一下。当他眼皮的酸胀度几乎要突破极限的时候，他似乎终于清醒了，开始急促地喘息起来。彩虹桥的守护者怔怔地扭过头，望着蔓延在桥下的广大云海。曾与自己四目相望的红发首席的身影，无论自己眨了多少下眼睛确认，都再也看不见，就好像从未出现过一样。

 

XCIX

 

白里泛灰的长袍迎风招展，面料依稀有些肮脏。阿尔斐杰洛意气风发地重新站在彩虹桥时，发现杜拉斯特用充满忌惮和顾虑的眼神迎接自己。阿尔斐杰洛以惊讶的目光回视着他，好像他的存在很不合常理。这位常年驻守在此桥的守护者，他的住所有别于他的同僚们，不在“龙之腹”，而在“龙之颈”山麓的一间独立居舍。会作出如此的安排是方便他能在任何时刻比旁人更快赶到他的值勤地点。在卡塔特生活多年的阿尔斐杰洛，早已经摸准了杜拉斯特的作息规律，知道他每晚都会在十点回住处安歇。那么现在，他在超过十点的这个时候依然逗留在彩虹桥迟迟不走、好像专门在等自己回来的行为就很奇怪了。

果不其然，杜拉斯特带来了两位龙王大人的急召。将内心的怀疑和纳闷搁置一边，阿尔斐杰洛立刻动身，抄了条最快的路去龙神殿。弥漫在龙山龙海之间的气氛有点诡异，一些还没睡觉的守护者对快步穿梭在山路的首席指指点点，嘴里唧唧咕咕的不知道在议论些什么。他们投过来的眼神暗含着深刻的意蕴，让阿尔斐杰洛心中疑惑丛生。龙王知道了？没可能的。自己不惜用了三次“空间转移”，将离开的时间控制在一天以内。唯一有可能泄露秘密的杜拉斯特也已经被迷了魂，遗忘了自己强行下桥的事。他是绝不会出卖自己的。

今晚在龙神殿门口值夜班的两位守护者，迪特里希站在左面。听到鞋底敲击台阶响起的急促脚步声，亚麻色头发的壮汉转过头来，迎上首席问询的视线。

“两位大人在召唤我吗？”

“是啊，已经等得有点不耐烦了。”

阿尔斐杰洛心里一凉，“都那么晚了，到底有什么急事，非要现在……”

“别跟我墨迹，”迪特里希打断他，“他们找你找了大半天，早就气得七窍生烟了。还是把想要解释的话留着进去说吧。”他用劝诫的口气告诉首席，“不过别指望编一个好借口就能蒙混过关。只有实话才管用。”

错愕地看着迪特里希异常严肃的脸，阿尔斐杰洛的心好像沉入了一个深渊。

被发现了吗？被龙王发现我不守规矩，私自下山了吗？可是我明明已经将杜拉斯特……

纰漏究竟出在谁的身上？阿尔斐杰洛在放慢脚步走进议事大厅之前，脑中不停地思考。最先跳入脑海里的莫过于守护者。虽然守护者每天都要侍奉首席用膳，但其实他们送饭时阿尔斐杰洛不在屋子里的情况也是非常多见。几乎每个卡塔特山的居民都知道阿尔斐杰洛比起窝在“龙之巅”的首席居所，更喜欢到“龙之腹”的训练场找人切磋，经常一待就是一天，甚至会忘记要回去用餐。所以，送午饭和晚饭的守护者应该不会因为没看见自己就认定他下山去了。阿尔斐杰洛走之前还特意打听过今天侍候自己的是哪些守护者，了解下来后非常放心，知道那两个并不是管不住舌头的家伙……可就是这样，自己偷偷下界的事，龙王还是知道了。到底漏洞出在什么地方呢？阿尔斐杰洛冥思苦想了一番，依然没有头绪。殿内的光亮越来越盛。他一边穿过长廊一边说服自己稳住情绪。还是先不要想太多，自己吓唬自己了。接下来就看龙王是怎么说的……

等他走进大殿，发觉宝座上的火龙王和海龙王的神情时，侥幸的心理瞬间荡然无存。两位老者脸上的神态异常冷肃，仿佛是爆发前夕的火山，可以清清楚楚地感受到空气里飘散的怒气。

还没等阿尔斐杰洛摆出谦卑的姿态行礼，海龙王就质问道，“阿尔斐杰洛，身为首席的你，应该很清楚你必须随时守护在卡塔特，确保我族的安危吧？”

“首席的职责我一刻都不敢忘。”

海龙王并不满意阿尔斐杰洛带着沉重和表情所做的回答。“既然如此，为何要擅自离开？”

还是没能逃过他们的眼睛。阿尔斐杰洛由于最后的一丝侥幸被打破，无力地垂下了头。

“上午你和乔贞谈话结束后就消失了踪影一直到刚才。”火龙王高喝的回音在空旷的议事厅里旋转，无论是语调还是神情，都要比海龙王咄咄逼人得多，“不在卡塔特的这段时间，你去了哪里？”

“我去布雷西亚探望德隆并给予他适当的治疗。他的胃病近几年一直反复发作，我很担心他的病情再这样恶化下去，会有生命危险。”

谎言说得近似真话，语调和情绪没有任何起伏，阿尔斐杰洛很满意自己的状态。但是在他平静而流利地说完后，火龙王却露出了更加不满的表情。

“德隆，当然，当然是他。”嘶哑着声音反复念叨的火龙王，眯起由于愤怒而变得混浊起来的浅红色尖瞳瞪着阿尔斐杰洛，“在锡耶纳和比萨他都跟着你。我记得你曾经在我的面前点名要他协助你。你跟他走得那么近，也难怪你会为了他而明知故犯地擅离职守了！”

阿尔斐杰洛面对火龙王的高声责备，不禁显露出狼狈的神色，内心为自己寻找的这个借口懊恼不已。族长最反感底下的人暗中建立私交，如此重要的事自己怎么就忘了？

坦白的机会稍纵即逝。火龙王的断喝阻止了在他眼里企图申辩的首席。“你骗取德隆信任的手段，也给我们解释一下吧！”

“手段？”阿尔斐杰洛有些丧气地摇着头，“我不太明白您的意思……”

“哼，还装什么！“火龙王声色俱厉地说道，“德隆的大脑早已被检测出有中过黑魔法的迹象，而且还是不可医治的深度催眠。黑魔力已经腐化了他的大脑长达十二年，算时间刚好是你带着他奔赴比萨之战！难道你要说你对此一无所知，和这件事半点关系都没有吗？”

这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛仿佛听见了体内血管爆裂的声音，被完全超乎自己预料的事态彻底震住了。好像有一双手蒙住了他的口鼻，剥夺了他的呼吸，以往巧言善辩的红发男子此刻竟然无话可说。从来就没想过会有这种事。阿尔斐杰洛这时候才知道，原来龙王一直都会对不但要与异族打交道、还要和龙术士接触的密探们的身体状况进行检查，确保他们没有被人操控……

“即使是黑魔法水准出神入化的你也不可能做到天衣无缝的程度，在施法后完全不留下任何痕迹。除了德隆，同样深受催眠术伤害的还有和德隆一起参与过比萨任务的培尔特！以禁断的催眠黑魔法侵蚀密探的大脑，妄图借此操控他们，这样恶劣的事难道是能被允许的吗？！”火龙王的手用力往下一拍，扶手发出了惨叫，“你真以为自己可以瞒天过海？”

阿尔斐杰洛始终低着头，对于火龙王狗血淋头的怒骂，他只能咬紧牙关默默地忍受着。

“这十二年间也不见你有任何悔过之念主动向我们坦白，现在更是背着我们擅自离开卡塔特私会密探，接二连三地犯下不可饶恕的错误！”火龙王继续大声责问着连一句辩白都说不出来的首席，“你就这样迫切地想要和那些密探交朋友吗？说，你到底有何居心？”

前一刻还充满了不服和倔强的眼神，彻底涣散成了害怕和恐惧……再这样下去，难保不会被扣上谋反的帽子。阿尔斐杰洛与生俱来的美貌顿时扭曲起来，脸颊惨无人色。

在怒气冲冲的火龙王和一脸不满的海龙王眼里，背脊始终挺直的首席突然间弯下腰，双膝与地面重重地碰撞。

“……两位族长大人，我确实有错在身，但是请你们无论如何也不要怀疑我对卡塔特的忠心。”

在强权的压迫下，几乎是以瘫倒的动作跪在地上的阿尔斐杰洛，英俊的脸庞由于悲痛而扭曲，双肩剧烈地颤抖着，这似乎意味着他在为自己以前做过的错事切齿悔恨。

审视着因为羞耻而失态的阿尔斐杰洛狼狈的模样，海龙王用比火龙王稍微缓和但同样不容人反驳质疑的尖锐语气说道：

“你的忠心，我们自然看在眼里，所以才给了你连乔贞都不曾有过的待遇。可是看看你是怎么回报我们的？你又什么时候真正反省过自己的错误，进而有所收敛？藐视身为首席的自己理应恪守的准则，为了收买心腹不惜用上了禁忌的黑魔法，行事如此不计后果。你利用假期到人界做些了什么，我看也不是简单的享乐吧！阿尔斐杰洛，你让我们太失望了。”

海龙王浅蓝色的瞳眸里原本就很细长的眼黑，由于愤怒，变得愈加尖利如针。他以苛责的目光凝视着匍匐在地上的男子，眼神里隐隐有些无奈的意味。其实在过去，对密探使用催眠手段的龙术士又何止阿尔斐杰洛一个。如果真要细究，真正清白的人恐怕也是屈指可数吧。就连为人忠厚老实的乔贞都曾经犯下过这样的错误。但是与为了追查仇家而催眠监视自己的密探、延长在人界逗留时间的乔贞相比，只是单纯的以勾结密探为目的而滥用黑魔法的阿尔斐杰洛的行为，则更让人无法原谅。

当然，龙王也不能光凭一己之见就治阿尔斐杰洛的罪。尽管他涉嫌催眠德隆和培尔特，但是当年出征比萨的龙术士有那么多，根本没有十足的证据表明这件事就是阿尔斐杰洛所为。一旦阿尔斐杰洛拼死抵赖，哪怕独断专行的龙王强制给他定罪，也很难使众人信服。所以，只要不承认就可以了。

但是那样一来，反而对阿尔斐杰洛更加不利。怀疑的种子已经埋下，间隙已经生成，阿尔斐杰洛即便真的无辜，他在龙王心目中的印象，也必定会大不如前。同理，既然他们不可能完全消除对自己的怀疑，那么现在再作辩解也只是枉费口舌，没有一点必要。阿尔斐杰洛骨子里的骄傲，也不容许他为了求得别人的原谅而低头解释。他根本就不屑于为自己开脱。

而若要追究起让始终压抑着不满的两位龙王彻底爆发的导|火|索，则是阿尔斐杰洛这一次妄图以黑魔法修改守护者杜拉斯特的记忆、以便自己能自由进出卡塔特的恶劣行径。这项过错是毫不存疑的。

可是从愤怒的程度来说，比起因失望而怒不可遏的龙王，阿尔斐杰洛反倒更胜一筹，甚至到了恼羞成怒的地步。他天生骄傲自负的性格，使他对自己原本隐瞒得很好的秘密竟然早就被人获悉这一点难以做到释怀，不仅如此，他们还好像是在施舍自己、给自己面子似的故意不在第一时间戳穿。现在阿尔斐杰洛内心的愤怒，简直已经达到了令人恐怖的程度。

并不是以自己的意志俯面跪在地上的红发男人，一双怒火滔滔的双眸死死不动地盯着地板，凶光尽显的眼神恨不得在铺着红毯的大理石上射出洞来。无数的想法灵光乍现般地来来去去，剧烈地冲击着他的大脑，无论如何也想要为自己的落网找出合理的解释。

关键的人物还是杜拉斯特。在龙王罗列的黑魔法受害者名单中，这个男人被忽略了。谁都知道，往返卡塔特与人界必经彩虹桥，作为守桥者的杜拉斯特明显应该是被重点照看的对象。既然有了德隆和培尔特的例子作为警告，难道早已经看穿一切的龙王就没有对杜拉斯特的大脑进行检查吗？如果他们没做，那么此事被查出来也只是时间问题；如果已经做了，又为何从头到尾都不见他们提及？

“不替自己辩解两句吗，还是准备俯首认罪？”火龙王用好像对待工具、傀儡一般的眼神，冷酷无情地看着屈膝跪地的阿尔斐杰洛，“充其量只不过是一个人类而已。不管怎么说你只是受了我族的庇护才得以苟活至今。没有我们龙族对你的提携，你什么都不是。你所谓的荣誉和成就，全都是拜我族所赐。竟然狂妄到藐视我们定下的法则、恣意妄为的地步，你未免也太不自量力了！”

“——”

凝视着地板的紫色双眸，涣散的视线瞬时凝聚起来。阿尔斐杰洛将低垂的头缓缓抬起，目光平稳地朝遥遥在上的台阶探去，直到他看清火龙王的眼神。

和当时一模一样的、提防家贼般的眼神。最早接触这眼神正是在那一年、作为指挥者的自己带队从比萨全员无恙地回到卡塔特的时候。忆起往事，阿尔斐杰洛的脸颊泛起了苍白的微笑……他们那时候就知道了。他想。德隆、培尔特等密探跟随龙术士们回来的那时候他们就知道了。但是他们却隐忍不发整整十二年。难怪火龙王当时会用那样的眼神看着我。

阿尔斐杰洛不辩解也不推诿地跪在那里，看似愿意将一切的罪过都承担起来。对于火龙王的痛骂，他也没有任何表示，依然沉默着。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你应该知错了吧？”海龙王的声音在大殿里响了起来，“数次挑战龙族制定的规矩，按个人的意志率性而为，作出让我等大失所望的事，使自己的名誉蒙羞。尽管如此，你仍然是我们非常重视的人才，为我族作出了杰出的贡献。我们不会放弃你，也很愿意给你重获荣耀的机会，但首先，要让我们看到你有痛改前非的觉悟和行动。而在那之前，你必须接受处罚。”海龙王以不温不火的口吻，向跪地等候裁决的首席进行严肃的宣判，“有功则赏，有过必罚。从今日起，收回你使用假期的特权，其他待遇照旧。这段时间你就不要出门了。”

一句话，就能左右他的命运。既能将他捧上天，也能让他狠狠地跌到地里。

阿尔斐杰洛自始至终都沉默着。这时候的他根本已无暇顾及自己暴露的原因到底是什么。不过，上午和乔贞探讨的有关任务疑点的线索，就在海龙王宣判声落下的那一刻，彻底熄灭了诉说的意念。就好像赌气般的，将自己掌握的情报咽进了肚子里。阿尔斐杰洛用平静到可怕的眼神，看着那两个只需努努嘴就能将自己的权利轻易剥夺的长者，无言地接受了他们加注给自己的相当于禁足的惩罚。

长时间的沉默之后，无声地凝视着彼此的人中间，终于有一方忍受不住了。火龙王突然烦躁地拍了拍扶手，挥袖驱赶失宠的首席。

阿尔斐杰洛缓慢地起身。才跪了这么一会儿，两腿就已经发麻到失去了知觉。胸腔里的那颗心更是冷得好像不属于自己。他不清楚自己有没有在退下前行礼，只觉得脑子一片空茫，什么也感受不到。他的视线垂下，盯住大理石地板的纹路慢慢往前移，那是他很长一段时间里一直看着的东西。他拖着双脚往殿外走，仿佛花了好多年。圣洁的光从穹顶的彩窗投照下来，映白了他的红发，却连一丝温暖都给不了。

一位守护者和他擦身而过，径直奔向了大厅内，好像有急事要汇报给龙王，因而步履急切，连向首席鞠躬施礼都忘记了。

麻木地迈着脚步继续往神殿外面走，恍惚间，阿尔斐杰洛只听到失踪这个词，和培尔特、席多这两个人名。之后，他就什么也听不见了。

 

C

 

他梦见善良的女仆为他端来牛奶，杯口蒸腾出白雾般的热气。他喝了，甜美的味道在喉中流转，随后就不省人事。

昏沉沉的大脑始终没有苏醒的迹象，刺激着脑膜和头皮的噪声却越来越响，令人焦躁难耐。鞭子猛力抽打后背，腿脚粗暴地踢踹肉体，还有男人粗声的吆喝与怒斥，所有的苦难都深深烙印在他的脑海里。

现在，也有人给他送来了热牛奶，以及更多别的东西。“首席大人。”从暗处响起一个带着礼貌的轻柔男声。

他听出这是克莱茵的声音，却不知道对方是什么时候进来的。

床上的那团东西全无反应。“首席大人。”克莱茵又叫道，语音加重了一些，“该吃早餐了。”

阿尔斐杰洛呻|吟着睁开眼睛，眼前却不见任何人的影子，只有浓浓一片的黑暗。

床单乱作一团，皱褶遍布。用力夹着它们的脚趾，已经发麻到没有了知觉。

“要我扶您起来用膳吗，大人？”

这个曾受到过阿尔斐杰洛催眠黑魔法盘问的男人，虽然用他的实际言行证明了他和白罗加并无勾结，阿尔斐杰洛却依然无法信任他。

“放到桌子上。”他轻声说。即使隔着裹覆全身的被褥，他也能嗅到牛奶的香气。“你可以出去了。”

恭敬的守护者按阿尔斐杰洛的吩咐照做了。他将餐盘就近放在了床头柜上，而不是客厅的餐桌，以便闷头大睡的首席一起床就能享用。阿尔斐杰洛却没有领下克莱茵的这份好意，一直侧躺在床上，没有一点要起身进餐的意向。

克莱茵离开后没几分钟，一阵重拳砸在了门上。这一次来的人可不像克莱茵那样有礼貌，不仅没打一声招呼就推门进入，直冲卧房，还大力掀开了盖住阿尔斐杰洛全身的被褥。

失去了庇护后，大面积的阳光瞬间如洪水般涌了进来。早已经习惯黑暗的阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛，一时间有些不适应刺眼的强光照射，痛苦地紧闭起来。红金色的睫毛犹如两瓣合拢在一起的枫叶，轻微地颤抖。

“喂，起床了！”

床边站着一个属于尼克勒斯的高大身影。他的鼻音在头脑混沌的阿尔斐杰洛听来有些发闷。

将充当遮蔽物的被子掀到一边之后，尼克勒斯看到了他。他就像个躺在母体子宫里的婴儿，蜷缩着手脚，闷在封闭的房室，看起来那样的脆弱无助。一直到尼克勒斯推了他的肩膀，他才终于舍得动一下，从双臂抱膝的侧卧姿势慢慢坐了起来。

睡姿一整夜没换，阿尔斐杰洛浑身的骨头又酸又痛。他撑起僵硬的身子靠住床背，脑袋歪斜地枕在上面，微微张开的嘴巴呼出较为紊乱的气息，眼睛从垂到前额的纷乱发丝的间隙里斜睨着尼克勒斯。

曾经横行在战场上的霸气早已经无迹可寻。无论是他无力垂落的肩膀，还是失魂落魄的眼神，和平日里的那个英姿勃发的首席形象相差甚远，根本看不出一点点英勇和自信的痕迹。现在的阿尔斐杰洛就仿佛一个失去了灵魂的躯壳，倾斜着坐在那里看着前来探望自己的从者。看到他这副丧家狗般落寞颓废的样子，尼克勒斯很不满意地皱起了眉。

“你昨天干嘛去了？”

“连你也要管我。”

阿尔斐杰洛用好似醉鬼一般的微熏的眼神看着逼问自己的从者。眼眸深处的不信任感和敌意被尼克勒斯捕捉到了。

“现在就我们两个，你该对我说实话。”

“照我说，你也该走，就像克莱茵。”阿尔斐杰洛的语气有点厌烦。

“你怎么像全身长了刺似的。”尼克勒斯轻声咒骂。

“以后再说。等我想谈的时候再说。”阿尔斐杰洛的态度稍稍让步。眼中的紫光闪烁不明。至少现在，他无法面对尼克勒斯。

“这可不侯你的心情，总不能让我白跑一趟。”尼克勒斯全身溢满了几欲爆发的怒气，向前走了一步，“要谈就今天谈。现在，马上！”他高大壮硕的身形给白鹅绒的四柱床投下了一大片阳光无法穿透的阴影，将阿尔斐杰洛的身体团团裹住。

自己的从者向来很没耐心，这个特点和他曾经拥戴过的对象雅麦斯真是像极了。阿尔斐杰洛犹豫了一下，终于将自己的猜测说出口，“你出卖了我。”暗哑的声音有点发狠。

他的话让尼克勒斯的大脑停止工作了三秒。“你睡糊涂了吧？”

怒吼的海龙，听到主人在床上冷笑。

“能感受到我的气息的人只有你。”

尼克勒斯好像吃东西噎住了一样顿时哑然。愣愣地瞪大蓝眸对着阿尔斐杰洛，看了他好一阵子，尼克勒斯才总算摆脱失语的状态，调动起语言功能。

“你该不会怀疑是我告诉龙王你不在的吧？就因为我是你的契约者？”觉得对方的断言十分可笑的尼克勒斯失声笑了起来，“我脑子坏了才会这么做。”

“你的脑子就没好过。”

阿尔斐杰洛毫不客气地出言讽刺，差点让尼克勒斯愤怒地当场离去。但是一想到就这么走了太对不起自己此番过来的决心，尼克勒斯还是忍住了郁结在心底的怒火。不管怎样也不能白来。而且就他的性格来说，他也非常讨厌别人拿他没做过的事冤枉自己。因此，澄清是必须的。

“这么告诉你吧，与你契约相连的我，的确是唯一能感应到你去处的人。但我没有那样做的动机。”他把双臂抱在胸前，尽可能用平和的语气对床上的男人说，“如果是在战场上失联，那我会找你的。可我又不是先知，预料到你昨天会溜出去。你告诉我，我干嘛要费心感知你的气息在哪儿呢？”

尼克勒斯脸不红心不跳地说着在他看来很有道理的话。不过，他并没有撒谎。昨晚早早就睡去的他，直到不久前醒来才知道阿尔斐杰洛出事了。他在两个悄声议论的族人嘴里听了个概况，才发现事情早就传得沸沸扬扬。虽然对身为阿尔斐杰洛从者的自己竟然最后一个知道的窘况有点惭愧，但是一听说这件事，他就飞也似的往主人这边赶了。不过说起来，龙王在阿尔斐杰洛外出期间没有询问尼克勒斯也是挺不可思议的。看来他们是想测试阿尔斐杰洛究竟要过多久才会有所醒悟、自己回来吧。

或许是在心里认同了尼克勒斯的说法，阿尔斐杰洛敌视他的目光渐渐柔和了下来，警惕地自问一句，“那会是谁？”

“某个多嘴的守护者呗。”床头柜上的水果糕点看起来秀色可餐，尼克勒斯随意地在床沿坐下，拿起一块糕点啃了起来。

“不可能。”阿尔斐杰洛极快地否认。

“话别说得太满。”嘴里塞满食物的海龙说道，“你虽然搞定了杜拉斯特，但是在下桥的时候，难保不会有其他的守护者看见你。”

阿尔斐杰洛眯紧紫眸，回想了一下。“我已经确认过周围没有人。”

“事实证明你看漏了。”尼克勒斯吮了吮手指头上的黄油，觉得有点口渴，又把牛奶给喝了。等杯子见底后，他轻巧地说道，“你过份高估了自己。”

阿尔斐杰洛前一刻好转的态度，在尼克勒斯这句话落下后，再度变得恶劣起来。

“走开，”他的手暴躁地挥舞在空气中，就像被狂风刮得胡乱摇摆的树枝，“如果你是来羞辱我的话，还是再过几年吧！”

回头望着不可理喻的主人，尼克勒斯愤怒地用牙齿咬住下唇，“我真是疯了才会来看你！”

说着，他从床上跳起来，宽阔的身影抽身往大门移去，脚步在地面踏出重重的声响。阿尔斐杰洛的身边瞬间腾出一大块空白，让他惴惴不安的心忽然产生了一个巨大的空洞。

“尼克勒斯……”阿尔斐杰洛迟疑地叫道，语调有些生涩，臀部往床边移动了两下，身下的床单更显凌乱，“我、我有点不对劲……”

他口齿不清的呼唤推迟了尼克勒斯离开的脚步。

“……外面怎么样？”视线不停游移着，最后停留在了止步于卧房门口的从者脸上，这名地位不稳的红发首席带着求助的表情，问道，“人们怎么说我？我要知道现在情况如何。”

观察着这个无端猜忌自己、怒斥自己的主人此刻惊魂不定的模样，尼克勒斯叹了口气，回答，“雅麦斯似乎很高兴。他的死党也都落井下石，尽说奉承话讨他欢心，一副小人得志的嘴脸！”尼克勒斯撇嘴冷哼，努力不去想刚刚高德李斯和马西斯等人在他过来的路上拦截他时对他说出的挖苦。“你催眠杜拉斯特到人界和密探私会的事，已经传遍了每座龙山每片龙海。同情你，鄙视你，嘲笑你的人都有。有人对你的行为感到不解，也有人满嘴风凉话，巴不得你倒霉。大多数人持观望态度。最郁闷的当属那个一直跟着你下界玩耍的守护者了。”他适当地提出，“你好歹也当了十几年的首席，积攒的威望还有点用，能让一部分质疑你的人暂时闭嘴。不过关禁闭的时间一长，我可就吃不准了。”

“龙王打算什么时候解除对我的责罚？”阿尔斐杰洛关切地问。

“没听到风声。族长是真的生气了。恐怕得有一阵子。”

“外面那些声音呢，又是怎么回事？”门外始终有杂乱的脚步声来来回回。凭借比常人优秀的听力，阿尔斐杰洛早就觉察到了。听起来离屋子有点距离，但是一直不间断地回响着，难免让人心生烦躁。

“六个守护者正在巡逻，堵住了你所有外出的通道。”尼克勒斯告诉他，“据说他们会不分昼夜地轮班执勤。未经族长的许可，任何人都不能靠近这里。正因为我是你的契约者，那些家伙才没敢拦我。”

换而言之，现在的阿尔斐杰洛等于是被关在了这栋豪华的居所里，强制性地和外界断绝了联系，连一步都不能离开了。

如今所受的待遇和过去相比，简直就像是划开了一道不可逾越的鸿沟。才不过短短一日光景，阿尔斐杰洛就从威风八面的首席变成了一个被软禁起来的犯人。所有的人都知道自己的境遇……雅麦斯——他当然乐于见到自己陷入低潮期，也许正躲在某个角落偷偷地祈祷自己再也无法翻身吧。整个卡塔特恐怕他会是笑得最开怀的一个。一想到这里，阿尔斐杰洛就愤恨得咬牙切齿。很快，用不了多久，其他的龙术士也都会知道。白罗加，修齐布兰卡，乔贞……这些人都会知道。阿尔斐杰洛只觉得脸颊滚烫，他再次想起火龙王用看着一个贼的眼神冷视着自己的场景，再也无法克制的怒火在胸中激荡着，这股怒火迫使他吼道，“他们以为凭几个守护者就能困住我吗！”

尼克勒斯一声仰叹，“神啊，你睡醒了没有？什么时候才能有点悔悟的态度？你快反省吧！”他让拔高的声音趋于轻缓，“还有，我刚才就想说了，纠结于谁出卖了你根本没有意义。错了就是错了。你必须让两位族长看到你在忏悔。”

头脑简单的从者腰身一变，好像一个理智的长辈似的劝说着情绪失控、发起小孩子脾气来的主人，角色的互换带来的强烈反差感，让尼克勒斯忍不住无奈地苦笑了一声。

似乎也是意识到不能再任由内心的狂躁感支配自己的情绪了，阿尔斐杰洛安静地自行住口，让呼吸平稳下来。对他而言，自己竟会落到要靠尼克勒斯这个神经大条的家伙劝告的地步，也是让他感到很屈辱的一件事。

“他们不应该关我。我对卡塔特有大功。”阿尔斐杰洛目光执拗地盯着墙上的一点。

“也有大错。”海龙走回来两步，“现在告诉我吧，你找德隆、培尔特到底是要干嘛？”

“……”紫罗兰色的眼眸朝从者看了过去。虽然阿尔斐杰洛很快就恢复了以往的处事态度，但是对着尼克勒斯的那双眼睛，仍旧充斥着戒备的光芒。

会认为他会对自己推心置腹的自己也真够蠢的。看着阿尔斐杰洛投注过来的视线里那抹无法拭去的疏离感，尼克勒斯恍然明白过来，他们之间所谓的信赖，也不过就是那么回事儿罢了。

嘴角挂上一丝苦笑，尼克勒斯准备离开，刚往外跨出房门，又似乎想起还有些话没说，步子停顿下来。

“对了，还有一件事也一并说给你听听好了。”尼克勒斯清冷的语调里挂着淡淡的鼻音回旋在室内，“你很关注的那个叫培尔特的密探，已经和卡塔特失去联系。不知道被异族杀了还是怎地，就好像人间蒸发了一样不见了。还有一个叫席多的家伙也在差不多的时候失去了音讯。这家伙似乎和你搭档过不止一次吧？”他特地停在这儿，朝坐在床边的男人看了看，希望对方能给点反应，可是他缄默不言的主人没有回应他的愿望，始终不吭一声。尼克勒斯只好自讨没趣地抬手刮了刮鼻翼，耸肩说道，“不过比起那两个失踪的小老鼠的下落，在卡塔特还是你的事更引人关注。”

阿尔斐杰洛一句话不说，将面颊裹进了一个冷漠的面具。但是他的手却握着床柱，发力的指尖隐隐有些颤抖，看起来就像个无助的小孩。

“我要走了。没那么多时间和机会再来看你。”尼克勒斯撇着嘴，“你最好给我赶紧振作起来，越快越好。”他望了他最后一眼，在果断地抬脚离开之前，这么宣示道，“我向你保证，你要是再这样跟瘟鸡似的自怨自艾，我就倒向雅麦斯身边，和他握手言和，再一起嘲笑你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总感觉好像又把乔贞和布里斯写得有点基，这一定是笔者的错觉(￣_,￣ )
> 
> 以及，总感觉整个卡塔特好像就只有阿尔斐杰洛一人在干实事啊(￣△￣ )


	67. 阿尔斐杰洛（48）

CI

 

无窗的阴暗房间里，光照全靠点缀在四角的烛台，和天花板悬着的、竖满蜡烛的吊灯。每一根蜡烛都竭尽其能地发光发亮，徐徐燃烧着，可即便如此，都无法将屋子里的阴冷驱赶。

在硕大的山体内所建的巨型地下要塞，刹耶王静静地坐在这个被烛火的热度所包围的房间的宝座里。他以单手支撑下颚，坐姿松松垮垮不太正经，衣裳有点凌乱，解开的领口一直敞开到肚脐，白皙的肌肤暴露在外，被绯红的烛光染上了一抹绮丽的颜色。随空气微微颤动的串串火苗，同时还将他一半的白发映得无比浓艳，另一半的血色头发更是红得入骨。他的双腿稍稍分开，左膝盖上趴着一个人。带着一丝慵懒的笑，刹耶王最美的将军华伦达因跪坐于地，倾倒向王的身子略微歪斜，就像一只倦怠的银狐，一点也不讲究垫在地面的貂毛大衣是否会染上尘埃。华伦达因把双手交叠在刹耶王的腿上，脑袋枕着自己的手背，眼睛轻轻闭着，嘴角挂上淡笑。完美的侧颜有了烛光的映照，更显动人。

温柔地抚摸着依附在自己膝下的华伦达因的银发，刹耶也是眼睛微合，静静地闭目养神，享受着和心爱之人这一刻的独处。他的指尖在华伦达因柔滑的发丝间打转，他的心则飘荡在悠远而宁静的思绪海洋里。

即使如今回味起来，那也是让刹耶阵营上下都极为振奋的一次成功。采纳霏什的建议，启用“绿色祷告者”，出动由将军带领的部队，通过严密的部署，在与卡塔特斗争的数个世纪里，终于斩断了龙王兵器库中的一件——龙术士。

刹耶的“绿色祷告者”是一支身负特殊任务的突击队。明明是由一群年老体衰、犹如残次品般战斗力较差的人组成，却好像不怕死的勇士一样，在敌我交手中充当迷惑敌人的佯兵，牺牲自己成全王的计划。那一年，刹耶在“绿色祷告者”的队伍中亲自挑选了五个族人。他们没有强大的力量，也没有除了逃跑和欺骗以外的其他本领，但却是为出击者量身定做的地狱领路人。他们在阿尔卑斯山以北兴风作浪，袭击了一支商队。眼看有异族在自己的眼皮子底下明目张胆地作乱，卡塔特果断派遣猎手出击。五人装出无法抵抗的模样一路遁逃，在折损了三人后，终于将紧追不舍的龙术士及其龙族从者引到了一个三面环山的低谷。而在那儿，早已经埋伏好了由文坎普达耳和沙桀所率领的部队。为数过百的异族如水淹山谷的灰色瀑布般乌压压地从山顶倾泻而下，等意识到上了假装溃逃的敌人的当时，早就为时已晚。在以两名将军为首的异族部队的夹击下，名叫亚撒的龙术士和他的契约海龙泽洛斯失去了招架之力，成为瓮中之鳖被制服住。参与围剿的所有族人分食了他们的肉。在将这对主从成功料理掉以后，就如事先说好的那样，将军们放走了密探科雷斯波，把亡者的骨骸装进玻璃器皿交给他，让他回去报信。

使卡塔特两员大将殒命的骗局，其中每一个环节都可谓之精妙。不过，如果没有一个核心人物的帮助，是不可能完成的——佛熙特。几乎可以说，没有佛熙特，刹耶就无法顺利地取得他预期中的成果。

沉浸在胜利之中的刹耶，唇角不觉往上抬，带出了一丝含着喜悦的微笑。不过刹耶也不是个只知道沉湎于过去的怀旧者。翦除区区一个龙术士，只不过是朝最终的目标迈出很小的步子而已，接下来他还要沿着这条道路继续杀下去，一直到所有的龙术士都被消灭。为此，刹耶的部下们早已经演练了多年。如果能将这项极富欺骗性、也很便于操作的计谋贯彻始终，一定就能实现这个宏伟的目标吧。然而现实，却给刹耶出了个大难题。

感受着指缝间冰凉顺滑的触感，刹耶让华伦达因的一缕头发在他的小指上缠了一个卷。闭目沉思的王依旧懒懒地坐着，好像永远也不会改变姿势，但是他的唇却忽然轻启，对着虚空发问，“多久了？”

跪坐在他身下的华伦达因依然闭着眼睛，银色的睫毛紧密地贴合，给白玉般光洁的脸颊投下了两道半弧的阴影。对于王的问话，这名安静地依偎着王的银发将军，居然没有任何表示，仿佛知道王询问的对象并不是自己。

被烛火环绕的房间里，响起了一个持重的男人声音。“您指的是……？”

霏什将军的身影移步到光亮处，躬身朝宝座上的王行了一个礼。他早已守候多时，但始终没有出声，仿佛不愿意打扰刹耶的沉思，以及他与华伦达因二人相处的时光。

刹耶从口中轻缓地吐出话语，“与佛熙特失联。”

“唔，已经一年零七个月没有他的消息了。”反应过来的霏什马上低头报告，表情很沉重，“恐怕他失踪的日子还远不止这个数。”

赤红色的眼睛睁了开来，刹耶看着霏什，眉头因疑惑而微皱。他感到腿上被施与的重量减轻了。华伦达因在听到这个不利于己方的消息后，缓缓地抬起头，也朝霏什投去视线。

就是这个大|麻烦，使刹耶的计划受阻了。“佛熙特就这么消失了？”

“是的，毫无音讯。”霏什拧起一字眉，严肃地答道。

嘴角总是挂在微笑的刹耶，如今的面容显得非常冷峻，低头沉吟着，“被敌人除掉了吗，还是……”

“如果没有佛熙特……”一根好比嫩绿的幼芽的青筋，浮现在华伦达因雪白的额头。华伦达因扬起下巴，目光带着忧色朝刹耶看去，“把龙术士诱骗出来逐个铲除掉的行动，难度可就要大大增加了。”

“这倒毋需担心。”霏什的面色很从容，“我已在所有将军的军团里广招下一任‘眼’的适合者。相信假以时日就能找到并委以重任。王，希望您不要介意。”

“你做得好。”刹耶赞许道，“瓦连京那边的情况呢？”

“瓦连京和我方时有通信，隐藏得非常完美。”

霏什郑重的回答使刹耶肃然的面容有所缓和。

“济伽的警觉性不怎么样嘛。”略带讥嘲的语调也掩饰不了内心的失落。刹耶轻轻叹息着，有点灰心丧气地说，“以瓦连京的经验，必然会吸取佛熙特的教训，比以往更谨慎地行事。至于佛熙特……那样的男人竟也会暴露，我至今都觉得宛如做梦一般。真是可惜啊。”

“他们知道自己接的差事有多么危险。”华伦达因挺直腰脊，把手轻轻地伸进刹耶的衣服里，朝唉声叹息的王投去抚慰的笑容，“在决定为您效力前，他们就有所觉悟了呀。”他边用安慰的口吻低语着，边用好像在安抚受伤的动物般的温柔动作轻抚刹耶的胸膛，“恕我说句不好听的，如果佛熙特的失利给我王添了烦恼，那就是他的不对了。”

宝座上的王饱含着怜爱微微一笑，抚摸华伦达因的秀发。王的爱将知道王所有的苦恼。他风华绝代的笑容，完完全全地排解了刹耶心中的苦闷。他所给予的激励，也比任何东西都管用。

“无论如何，要保证‘眼’后继有人。”刹耶看向霏什，“总有一种预感在我的心间缭绕。”他又叹了口气，随即目光邈远起来，“真正的麻烦，恐怕才刚刚开始。”

 

CII

 

温和的阳光下，阿尔斐杰洛静静地站在山道上眺望着彩虹桥。

偶尔会有三两个守护者经过他的身边，亲切地唤他首席大人。他也都一一回应。

从表面看，一切似乎并没有发生改变，还和以前一样。不过，会引起阿尔斐杰洛发出这略带忧伤的感慨的那件事，他是无论如何都无法忘怀的。安心地感受着阳光洒在身上的温度，阿尔斐杰洛静静思考，那究竟是什么时候的事情呢？

在那之后过了四年。

与历时九个月的禁闭之灾挥手告别后，阿尔斐杰洛的生活重新走上了正轨。

回想起来，这实在是很重的处罚。

身为卡塔特第二任首席龙术士的自己，被幽闭在居所的范围里不得外出，也不能受人探视，这样毫无尊严的日子居然持续了大半年。

最初的一个月最难熬，阿尔斐杰洛几乎天天站在窗边向外眺望，看见不同的守护者在屋子外不停地巡逻。

从第二个月开始，他数次产生了想要闯出去的念头，最终都被尼克勒斯劝止了，才没有酿成更大的错误。但是尼克勒斯也不能常来。龙王严格限制了他探望主人的次数。人身自由被剥夺的阿尔斐杰洛，每天能接触到的，只有为他送达三餐的守护者。而在这些人中间，和他关系最好的迪特里希，他始终都没有见到。

随着时间的迁移，阿尔斐杰洛的地位愈发岌岌可危。在他被关押以后的第三个月，人们见龙王迟迟没有原谅阿尔斐杰洛的意向，都开始猜测他们是不是打算要更换首席。这样的传闻传到阿尔斐杰洛耳中，距离它最初诞生已经过去了两个月。因为恐惧而颤抖的阿尔斐杰洛，只能在被温暖的阳光守护着的卧室里，裹着被子在床上瑟瑟发抖，一遍遍地念着那些会对自己形成威胁的龙术士名字。即使外界盛传的谣言始终没有落实，他的胸腔也时时盘踞着悲凉的冷意，每一天都是在担惊受怕中度过。

等到过了半年，阿尔斐杰洛已经对龙王会释放自己不抱什么希望了。

每天都面对着同样的房间，家具，和摆设。

每天眺望窗外，看到的都是那一小块同样的风景。

阿尔斐杰洛用他提升至极限的魔力朝外远眺，却看不穿阻挡住视野的龙山厚重的岩石躯体。把脖子伸出窗子向上仰望，高远的天空只有那一片纯粹的蓝，和时不时变换的云彩，没有任何活物。天空看多了，眼睛都仿佛失了明。恍然间，他竟怀念起很久以前看到的那只飞越卡塔特山的雄鹰。

一个人睡很孤独很冷，阿尔斐杰洛常常不能安眠，日夜颠倒地处在半梦半醒的状态。他有时会梦见过去在人贩子的剥削和毒打下度过的那段日子，也会梦到自己第一次在红枫叶剧院登台表演的光辉时刻，甚至还会梦到儿时和患病的母亲在贫民窟相依为命的艰辛生活。梦境中的画面不断交替不断闪现，与印象中略有偏差的那些脸孔出现了又消失。但是成为龙术士之后的经历，他一次都没有梦到过。阿尔斐杰洛掰着手指头数日子，翘首以盼解禁的那一天。就这样在浑浑噩噩之中，时间缓慢地流逝了。

而当他已快要被绝望的想法彻底吞噬时，龙王解禁的命令终于到来。

就好像是一个刑满释放的犯人，被封锁于居所中的阿尔斐杰洛在无比煎熬的九个月后，重新出现在众人的眼前。

不论是以往敬重他，依附他，巴结他，反感他，仇视他，还是与他没有往来的人，都感受到了失去自由的那段日子给他带来的改变。

脸上骄傲的神采不见了，举止间自信的锐气似乎也一下子淡去了，就像棱角分明的宝石被磨平了尖角，阿尔斐杰洛的个人气质，比任何时候都更加深沉了。但是紫罗兰色眼眸中的光芒并没有完全消失。也许他只是将自己的棱角隐藏了起来，只在自己认为恰当的时候才会显露。

对于龙王施加的惩罚，他没有任何怨怼，没有一点不满，仿佛什么事都没发生，如以前那般照常生活。龙王仍然对他委以重托，首席的地位没有被颠覆，这让那些痛恨厌恶阿尔斐杰洛、恨不得他尽快身败名裂的人，都因为伤害不到他而感到非常受挫，郁闷不已。

在龙王的授意下，迪特里希重新被掌管膳房事务的瑟兰崔斯长老编入了为首席服务的名单之列。一切都仿佛回到了从前。唯一的例外是“假期”。龙王始终不肯再授予阿尔斐杰洛每年到人界放松一次的权利。而卡塔特的敌人似乎又进入了蛰伏期，包括阿尔斐杰洛在内的龙术士们大都无事可做。因此在那以后，阿尔斐杰洛一直待在山上，每天都重复着一成不变的生活。慢慢地，沉溺于回忆中的时间也就越来越多。

想想，距自己来到卡塔特，过去了多少年呢？

十九年。他自我问答。

当年初来乍到、还不满二十四岁的自己，转眼已是个四十多岁的中年人了。

但是他的外貌，却因共生契约的存在而没有任何改变。阿尔斐杰洛的时间被定格在与尼克勒斯建立契约的那一刻。由于寿命得到龙族的加护，自身衰老的速度大幅降低，几近停滞。如今的阿尔斐杰洛看起来仍很年轻，和刚从奥诺马伊斯的手下出道时几无区别。

但是，其他人呢？那些在阿尔斐杰洛生命中匆匆走过的、注定属于人类世界的人呢？

最近两年，阿尔斐杰洛已经隐约意识到自己的父亲死期将近的事实。虽然他并不知道父亲具体的年纪，但是最后一次和他见面，阿尔斐杰洛还是个十岁的男孩。自己的那位冷酷无情的父亲，应该已经没剩多少时间了吧。

阿尔斐杰洛曾经以「看望年老病重的父亲」为借口，态度恳切地央求龙王放他到人界几日，并称之前的假期，他经常去佛罗伦萨和父亲见面。介于阿尔斐杰洛近几年的良好表现，应允了这一请求的龙王没有派守护者和他一同前往，只是吩咐了尼克勒斯好好跟随。

但是他们根本不会想到，阿尔斐杰洛此行并没有去佛罗伦萨。他真正去的地方，就和当年获罪时一样，仍旧是布雷西亚。另一方面，尼克勒斯也并未履行监督的职责，一下山就和主人分开，借此良机到小镇洛桑和兄长希赛勒斯相会去了。阿尔斐杰洛的确曾利用过假期前往佛罗伦萨，不过根本就不是去看望老父亲的，甚至就连那个对自己全无半点父子情感的男人到底是死是活，他都不知道。因此，他完全是想要糊弄龙王，才想出这个借口。阿尔斐杰洛的母亲早已病逝多年，总有一天，那些留在人界、和他相关的人，都会先他而去，彻底在他的生命中消失。既然如此，阿尔斐杰洛便以孝道来打动龙王，取信于两位老者。而他们也果然不出所料地被阿尔斐杰洛的真情所感动，成全了他的恳求。

回来以后，尼克勒斯可不想让龙王知道自己辜负了他们的嘱托，因此也愿意替主人遮掩。阿尔斐杰洛的出行没有受到任何怀疑。他继续安稳地待在卡塔特，过着清闲的日子。

时间过得说快不快说慢不慢，被封闭在世界之外的卡塔特似乎没有任何变化，但是真实的一切都在悄然改变。

席多和培尔特离开众人的视野已经四年之久。没有人知道他们失踪的原因，也不会有人再抱着他们或许还活着的希望。就连二人的存在，也早已被人们淡忘。

如果没有「这件事」，或许阿尔斐杰洛会继续麻木地在山上度日如年吧。但是有一件事突然发生，打破了他原有的宁静生活。就在上周，德隆病故的消息传到了卡塔特。

使德隆以53岁的高龄辞世的原因，归根结底还是他常年缠身的肠胃方面的疾病。对于一个第二等级的术士而言，德隆不仅长寿，也很幸福。和他寿终正寝的结局相比，他的同事们可就没那么走运了。

卡塔特的密探们所做的都是高风险的工作。大多数人不是在搜集情报时被杀，就是因经年累月地行使魔法而使身体透支衰竭，往往正值壮年便不幸早逝。与这些密探们相比，德隆能安安稳稳地在床榻上断气，的确算得上是一种旁人不敢奢望的幸福了。所以，大家都说这是一个奇迹。

然而德隆的死，对阿尔斐杰洛却是一个始料未及的打击。他马上动员起全部的脑细胞，思考应对之策。

欺骗龙王的借口，可不是使用过一次就丢掉了。阿尔斐杰洛利用了德隆的病逝，找到龙王，称德隆的死使自己感到世事无常，因此以「送父亲最后一程」为由，骗龙王再次放他下山。早在上一次从人界回来，阿尔斐杰洛便谎称父亲已经病入膏肓，在那时就给自己铺了后路。

不费吹灰之力就获取了龙王的批准，阿尔斐杰洛如今站在彩虹桥，抬头眺望着太阳的光晕。结束了所有的回想，在炫目的阳光下，他缓步登上了杜拉斯特守护的桥梁。

彼此间没有多余的交流。守护者朝首席鞠了一躬，就侧过身为他让开道路。只要有龙王的口谕，过桥者就不会受到任何阻挠。在杜拉斯特的目送下，阿尔斐杰洛的身影消弭在了七彩斑斓的光芒里。

 

CIII

 

一阵清脆的敲打叩响了大门。

不得不说，在开门前，苏洛完全没想过这个可能。

灰绿色的虹膜上，映刻着那个人的轮廓。红发紫眸、嘴角带着一抹淡淡浅笑的俊朗男子，虽然全身都被密不透风的斗篷包裹着，但他毫无疑问是——

“阿尔斐杰洛……？”

在心理全然没有准备的情况下突然相逢，连一贯处事沉静的苏洛都不禁愕然地止住了话声，愣愣地瞥视着门外的男子。

最初相望的一段时间里，二人谁都没有开口说什么。

遥想上一回相见，还是在亚撒的葬礼上。当时，他们匆匆一见，连话都没时间说就彼此错过，随后一别又是四年。

如今对方的身影，在自己的印象里，都已经有些陌生。

眼角噙着怀念的笑意的红发男人，此刻心里所想的，会是什么呢？苏洛盯着他默默发神。

背对着令人目眩的阳光，阿尔斐杰洛也在静静地凝视苏洛。

他的声音，他的容貌，无论过去多久，自己也绝不会遗忘。

他就这样站在自己的身前，触手可及的地方，什么也不用做，只是这么站着，都能给阿尔斐杰洛带来无上的鼓励与希望，让他能够鼓起勇气去直面接下来要做的任何事情。

重逢的滋味是如此美妙，好希望，时间能永远停留在这个瞬间。

这样想着，他不由自主地念出了他的名字，“苏洛。”

不是激动兴奋的呼喊，而是克制着喜悦的、柔声蜜语的轻唤。阿尔斐杰洛面朝苏洛微笑着。

苏洛还未应答，屋子里飘出了一个婉转动听的女声。“苏洛。”那女人也这么呼唤道，“谁来了？”

阿尔斐杰洛听出来，那是卢奎莎的声音。以她分布在室内的魔力判断，她的人应该在里面的房间。感知她的气息，对于阿尔斐杰洛来说简直易如反掌。

转过身去的苏洛刚要向卢奎莎说明，他就感到自己的手腕被人扣住了。抢在苏洛开口前，阿尔斐杰洛就使力将他拉到了外面，嘴唇附上他的耳垂。

“我带你去见一个熟人。”

如此说道的阿尔斐杰洛放开了苏洛，轻推着把门关上，紫罗兰色的眼中跳跃着一丝调皮的光芒，无声地笑了起来。

 

CIV

 

……漆黑的梦里，什么都看不见，什么都摸不到。唯有皮肤在密度惊人的黑暗的重压下瑟瑟发抖的恐怖触感，越来越清晰，就好像有一头看不见的怪兽，正伸长舌头，舔舐自己的全身。

这里，是哪里？虽然看不真切，可总觉得有种熟悉的感觉。

视野里的画面时断时续地转变，一会儿是人流攒动的街道，一会儿是荒无人烟的郊外，一会儿又是幽深静谧的树林。相同之处在于，那轮闪烁着血光的太阳，始终悬挂在天际，仿佛怪兽滴血的眼睛在望着自己。

不知流逝了多少时间，浓雾聚成的影子忽然浮现在“他”的眼前，仿佛是从地底升起的一团瘴气。而四周的场景，也已经定格在了那片深邃的密林。

光线暗沉的林子里舞动的浓密黑影，逐渐凝聚成人的形态，和周围左摇右摆的树影一样，不怀好意地蠢蠢欲动。

在那团瘴气聚成的人形雾影中，“他”看到了一张人脸——培尔特的脸。

“真受不了啊，为什么你总是跟着我呢？”

“他”听见自己向那褐发灰眼，长着一张马脸和一对招风耳的瘦个子黑影埋怨。

“有人关照我这么做。”影子乖巧地回答。

“有趣。是谁关照你的呢？”

“这个，我……”影子的肩膀紧绷着，眼神充满焦虑，犹犹豫豫地说道，“……我想不起来。”

聪明的作法。“他”暗想。也就是说只有当本人询问时，这家伙才会说实话。“你为什么要替他做这件事呢？”

“我必须听命啊。”影子的嘴角挂着一抹哀伤的微笑，随即表情坚定起来，一字一句地说道，“因为你是达斯机械兽人族！”

“他”不安地叫起来，看见与他对峙的影子双手高举，调动魔力，在地上画出魔法阵。五芒星在圆内闪烁。火红的魔法阵好似鲜血在地面流淌。

一阵旋卷着火焰的暴风猛地吹来。树林变得像炼狱。

眼前断断续续地闪现着一片鲜红。火红，血红，金红交织而成的血之瀑布，排山倒海朝“他”扑来，与身前的影子交错在一起。

红色将“他”包围，不断地入侵，撕扯“他”的身体。被疼痛与恐惧搅乱的意识，逐渐模糊起来。

在梦境的最终时刻，“他”听见自己挤出了仅剩的最后一丝力气，以最大的声音发出了尖叫……

“唔——唔——”

随着悲鸣醒来，他发现自己仍置身黑暗。还在梦中吗？他不禁怀疑。

但是毫无疑问，这里是现实世界。冰冷潮湿的空气里散发出来的腐臭味，刺激着他的鼻腔，让他想起了自己仍身处地狱一般的事实。

手和脚迟钝得连一点感觉都没有。他知道，自己的手长期戴着镣铐被吊在石壁上，脚已经被齐膝砍断，悬空垂荡在空中。大腿断肢处，被插入了四根覆满机械的长锥形钢铁柱。套在镣铐里的两手只剩手掌，十根手指不翼而飞。他的身躯没有任何一个部位能与地面接触。因此，承受着整个身体的重量、被高高吊起的双肩，就好像脱臼了一样剧痛难忍。但是这份疼痛，却因时间而渐渐淡化了。长年累月的折磨，早已经麻木了他所有的知觉。就他目前的身体状况而言，就算被斩成四分五裂的状态，也不会产生任何痛感吧。

然而，将他禁锢在这里的人，显然并不希望他能有半点轻松。仔细观察的话，会发现他腿部的伤口正以极缓的速度在愈合。尽管不可能再长出完整的小腿，但是被钢铁柱捅出的四个血窟窿的地方，确实正在愈合。而这，恰恰体现了施暴者的用心险恶。

为了不让他的痛觉麻痹，而给他施予了治愈的魔法，让他在腿部的伤口缓慢愈合的同时，体会着肉体被撕裂、被斩断所带来的痛苦。漫无边际的痛苦刺激着他的大脑，使他保持清醒的时间要远大于陷入昏睡的时间。如此残忍的手段，一定只有铁石心肠的恶魔才干得出来吧。

他艰难地扭了一下身体，立时荡起了一片叮叮当当的声音，在空旷幽深的山洞里不停回响。不光双手被钉入石壁的镣铐缠绕着，他整个人都被施加了禁锢咒语的锁链紧紧束缚住身体。将他关押在此地的人，进行了非常周密的布置。为了能将他长久地困在这里，甚至动用了封印魔法。就在他的下方，一个银色的六芒星魔法阵在不平整的地面上闪耀着光辉，是这个漆黑阴暗的山洞里唯一的光源。封印魔法形成的银色脉络犹如藤蔓，蜿蜒地爬在他的身上，和禁锢咒一起发挥着作用，其目的是阻止他变身逃跑。就算不这么做，他变身的能量也早就在多年的折磨中被消耗殆尽了。而以人身，是无法战斗、无法逃跑也无法再生肢体的。

绝望袭上心头，令他想要尖叫。然而封锁住嘴部的铁面罩，却明明白白地在提醒他，现在的自己，已经连出声尖叫这样简单的事都不可能做到了。敌人强制给他戴上了防止他自杀的金属护具。就和身上的镣铐一样，铁面罩也被魔法加持过，根本挣脱不了。这样既能让他无法出声求援，又能阻止他咬舌自尽。最后，他只能从喉腔里发出近似于哭泣一般的“唔唔”声。

其实，就算没有铁面罩的干扰，他也是无法逃脱的。洞口设立的防魔结界和隔音结界，完全熄灭了他求助于外人的希望。

因此，现在所能做的只有认命。被敌人剥夺自由，关押在这里，就如一头畜生苟且地活着，这样屈辱而又充满悲剧的日子究竟过去了多少个年头，他早已记不清了。体内所剩无几的雷压就快要枯竭。他清楚地感受到，如今就连轻轻地吸气吐气这样的动作，都在消耗着自己的生命力。

很快，自己就要死了。他想。在死亡来临前，自己这副残败的身子，究竟还能支撑多久呢？

与其这样苟活，还不如去死。然而他的敌人，却连他死亡的权利都无情地夺走了。

如果有什么事能让自己分心，使他暂时忘却自己正在遭受的一切，也只有刚才的那个梦了吧。

不过，尽管大脑早已被剧痛和绝望所支配，意识变得混沌不明，席多依然能够分辨，自己先前做的根本就不是梦。至少，一部分不是……

自从比萨的战斗结束后，席多就发现，培尔特和德隆这两个人的行为很诡异，经常会莫名其妙地跟随自己的脚步，出没在各大城镇。

他们很少一起行动，通常单独跟踪居多。他们的这一做法，令席多百思不得其解。难道他们奉了什么人的命令吗？

席多是一个能力极强的谍报高手。无论是潜行追踪，制作陷阱，刺探情报，还是反制敌人的跟踪，在密探这一群体里都无人能出其右。德隆和培尔特二人在这方面的技巧，与席多比起来实在是相形见拙。所以他们对他的监视，他早就看透了。

但是席多始终没有拆穿二人的把戏。他利用技术的优势，将追踪者甩开。

自己和那两人无冤无仇。他们如此针对自己，必然是受人指使。既然想明白了这一点，那就更不能露出马脚，让背后操控着二人的家伙得逞。对于总是出面妨碍着自己的、名义上是同事的那两人，席多始终默默地忍受着，假装什么都不知道。最初的几年来一直如此。

然而，屡屡失利的德隆和培尔特非但没有收敛，反而变本加厉。

后来，碍于自身所患的顽疾，德隆出马的次数逐渐减少了。监视席多的重任，基本落在了培尔特一人的肩头。

纽伦堡的小巷，布拉格的郊外，维也纳南面的树林……培尔特坚持不辍地以他在席多看来非常蹩脚的追踪手段，跟在席多的身后追逐他的脚步。

数年的积怨，在一瞬间爆发。那一晚，将培尔特从城中引到城南的密林，席多心底的怒火再也不可遏制，也不想忍耐了。

但是在下手前，他依然想要给对方一个机会。

“躲猫猫的游戏就到此结束吧。”树影摇曳晃动的密林里，席多站在阳光照亮的地方，朝周围说道，“你的意图早就被我看穿了。我也早就发现你的行踪。别躲了。”

伴随着踩踏树枝的声音，培尔特从一棵树后站了出来，在席多面前现身，颤颤巍巍地回答道，“既然如此，那我就没有继续掩藏的必要了。”

他的眼神闪躲不定，面色如乳汁一般苍白，但是他的身躯却站得笔直，仿佛有一把无形的刀架在他的脖子上，硬逼他出面与席多对峙。典型的受人控制的凭证。

“真受不了你啊，为什么一定要跟着我呢？”席多笑问，“明明已经被我甩掉过无数次了，也不见你知难而退。我想不明白你干嘛要跟我过不去。培尔特，你的妹妹可不是由我监管的啊。”

培尔特有一个小他五岁的妹妹，是作为卡塔特胁迫他为龙族办事而控制的人质。密探之间互相制约，不同的人质交由不同的密探监管，就是卡塔特用来控制这帮人的手段。但是对培尔特妹妹负责的密探并不是席多。因此，对于培尔特为何总找自己的茬，席多感到非常费解。

以往一直很爱护妹妹的培尔特，却没有理会这个问题，而是毫不犹豫地断言道，“我必须盯着你。因为你是达斯机械兽人族！”

席多听了这话，噗哧一声笑了出来。心底的杀意，也随着笑声逐渐蔓延。像是觉察到四周空气的变化，培尔特的胸中悄悄掠过了一阵不安的风。

看着态度颇为强硬、脸上却莫名露出害怕的表情的培尔特，席多像哄孩子般轻声细语地说，“我啊，对你和德隆的骚扰一直都视而不见，任由你们这两只跳蚤随意瞎闹，也算是很有耐心了啊。连我都不得不佩服起自己啦。”

培尔特的脚下，缓慢地显现出五芒星魔法阵的红光，想要先发制人，以火焰魔法攻击席多。“终于等到这么一天了，”他努力使自己用平静的口气说道，“你要将你丑恶的真面目展露的这一天了！”

听到培尔特的宣示，席多别有深意地笑了起来，随后又叹了口气。他的笑容，便随着这声叹息慢慢地剥离了。

“是啊。这就是我将你引到这片树林的用意。”

树林里毫无预兆地刮起了一阵旋风，一个灰色的巨影在旋风平息后凸显了出来。

席多刚刚还善解人意地试图劝培尔特离开，但现在，他就轻巧地将他的真身展示在培尔特眼前。

——来自异世界的灰色食人鬼。

像培尔特这种等级的术士，完成魔法阵描画的速度，席多太清楚了。他抢先发动强攻，锋利的灰爪顷刻间就延伸到培尔特眼前，快过魔法阵的形成。

见到利爪逼近的这一幕，目瞪口呆的培尔特本能地抛下未完成的魔法阵，想要转身逃走。冰冷的触感就从后背靠近，狠狠地揪住了他的衣襟。

腿脚在无力的踢踏中悬空离开了地面，喉咙被锁住的培尔特瘦如竹竿的身体，被机械手臂十分轻松地提到半空、与眼前的那双令人恶寒的独眼对视的位置。

那才是名为席多的密探的真面容。那双如炬的独眼深处，翻滚着因饥饿而疯狂的杀念。

“这是你自寻死路——！”

冷冷地宣示完毕，席多二话不说地将身体被固定在半空的培尔特拉近自己，张开血盆大嘴，闪着寒光的利齿嵌入了他的颈动脉。

培尔特因剧痛而惨叫起来，但是席多丝毫没有停止吸食的动作。涌入嘴中的血液流转在味蕾之上，美味至极，加深了他掠夺的欲念。

怀里的人挣扎的力量，从奋尽全力，到逐渐失去力气，到最后彻底不再动弹。狂暴的达斯机械兽人族贪婪地吸食着从培尔特头颈里溢出的鲜血，咕噜咕噜地咽进喉中，直到被索取的人变成了一具面无人色、枯槁可怕的干尸。

席多将被吸干的尸体扔到一边，满意地回味着人血在喉管里流淌的余韵。

他已经很久没有品尝过人肉的美味了。但最后，理性还是稍稍占了上风，没有使他头脑发热地将培尔特吞下肚，尽管他很想那么做。达斯机械兽人族一旦吞食人肉，就会变成对方的样子，等到那时，实力介于第三等级和第四等级术士间的“培尔特”，身上的魔力却呈现出几乎为零的“席多”的水平，就会使他的身份变得可疑。卡塔特死掉一个密探根本算不了什么。守住自己的身份才是最重要的。于是，席多在遗憾中，退而求其次地选择了吸血。

沉浸在满足感之中的席多，舔了舔嘴唇，将脸上的血渍擦干，然后开始着手掩埋培尔特的尸体，在林间的隐蔽处挖了一个坑。

可就在他准备将尸体放进坑内时，根本不应该出现的一个男人，却有如天降的神兵一般，突然出现在他的眼前，让他方寸大乱。

没有任何废话，来人出手不凡。火焰的波动席卷而至。

从空间转移的银色魔法阵光辉中一跃而出的阿尔斐杰洛，一击就将席多击倒。

明白自己根本不可能做出抵抗的那个瞬间，在席多的脑海里频频闪现着的，是他的同胞、上级，以及王的面容。

最终，自己确实被击败并被抓获了。然而结果却不像梦中揭示的那样，俘虏他的人也不是培尔特。自己会有如今的下场，都是阿尔斐杰洛干的好事。死去的培尔特和因卧病在家而侥幸免除一死的德隆，都只是在这个幕后黑手的策划下被操纵的傀儡。

虽然梦境的结尾并不真实，但是一点也不影响最终的结果——自己被关在暗无天日的山洞里，遭受肉体和精神的蹂|躏。在长达四年的、作为囚徒的凄惨岁月里，无法逃脱，亦无法将自己的困境告诉族人，席多的心中充满了绝望。他在被囚禁的这段日子里滴水不沾、粒米不进，饥饿感一天比一天强烈，还要忍受身体上的痛楚，内心更是对自己的命运深感惶恐。所有的内忧外困加在一起，使席多日日夜夜在煎熬中挣扎，恨不得自己能够速死。

在这四年，负责看管他的人是德隆。德隆只要一得空就会过来，不和他进行交流，只确定他是否还在。阿尔斐杰洛极少会来探视自己。除了将他抓捕的那天、以“空间转移”带他到布雷西亚北面山谷的这座山洞外，四年间就只来过一次。但是那绝无仅有的一次，却充满了令席多最不愿回想的惨痛记忆。他曾经发誓要以生命为代价效忠自己的王……但最后，还是没能承受住考验。在令人不堪重负的严刑逼打中，被迫无奈地将己方的秘密泄露给了对他施以重刑的阿尔斐杰洛。没能坚守底线到最后的这份屈辱和惭愧，比起身体的痛苦，更加折磨着席多的心，让他日夜难安，无时无刻不在羞愧和内疚中度过。

“唔——唔——”

从干涸的喉咙深处，席多用仅存的力气愤恨地嘶吼着。可是戴在嘴部的金属面罩，深深嵌进了他脸颊的皮肉，固定住他的牙床，钉入他的舌头，使他连半个字都说不出来，只能无助地发出呜咽的声音。

他的呜咽声突然被一阵脚步掩盖了。

随后，一个似乎有点熟悉的男声，传入了他听觉逐渐衰竭的耳中——“阿尔斐杰洛，这就是你要我看的人？”——席多一下子竖起了耳朵。

能够感觉得出来，说话者的脚步就停在身前的不远处。席多甩甩脑袋，从脏乱的头发里露出一只眼睛，朝前方那抹高挑强壮的身影看去。来客不是别人，正是自己从前合作过的龙术士苏洛。

“不要被这家伙的人类外衣所迷惑了。”

另一个男人的声音及时回响在山洞里，飘飘然的语气中带着不加以掩饰的雀跃和得意。

“我早就警告过你了，苏洛，从这家伙第一次出现在我眼帘的那一刻起，我就怀疑他的身份没那么简单。事实证明，我的想法没错。这个家伙，真名叫佛熙特，是达斯机械兽人族。真正的席多，早在三十年前就成了一缕亡魂，被他替代了。”

像是在展示某件展品一般，对苏洛耐心介绍的阿尔斐杰洛，眼下的心情似乎格外好。即使在昏暗阴冷、散发着恶臭味道的洞穴里，他俊美的容貌依然不受环境的折损。那张侧头望着苏洛的脸上满是笑意，隐隐带着丝恶作剧的意味。

假借“席多”之名的异族男子抬起视力因伤势而衰退的眼睛，看着和苏洛一起走进山洞的那个男人。深暗的眸底，那犹如恶狼的精光早已经不复存在了，艰难地睁大的眼睛里一片混浊，只能看到一个大概的轮廓，连看清对方脸畔的表情都很困难。

听了阿尔斐杰洛的话，苏洛无法掩饰他的惊讶。眼前的光景让他的脊梁骨窜起了一股寒气。受刑者面目全非的惨样，更是让他差点没认出那是席多。

“……席多不叫席多，也不是术士，而是达斯机械兽人族……怎么会呢？”

“一开始的确很难接受。这家伙的雷压已经耗尽，没法变身向你证明。不过，这四根包覆着机械外皮的钢铁柱，是我从他的本体上拆下来的。”

佛熙特不想再听阿尔斐杰洛炫耀的话语，垂下脑袋，将满是鲜血和污垢的脸颊重新掩盖在乱发的遮蔽中。右腿忽然袭来一阵剧痛。阿尔斐杰洛握着插入佛熙特右腿的钢铁柱，用力拧了一下。刚硬的圆柱体在人类的肉体里转动的痛楚，在顷刻间如触电般地刺激了全身的神经。既没有挣扎的力气也无法张嘴怒骂的佛熙特猛然抬头，用带着憎恨和杀意的眼睛，死死盯住阿尔斐杰洛那张写满了邪恶笑容的脸庞。光是这样瞪着对方，就已经使他筋疲力竭。

“醒醒。来拜见老朋友吧，佛熙特。”

呲，一根机械棒突然被阿尔斐杰洛拉扯出来。治愈魔法立即奏效，忠实地修补起佛熙特腿上的血洞。阿尔斐杰洛的魔力给佛熙特破损的皮肤填上了粉红色的新肉和新皮，伤口的疼痛也在慢慢解除。就在佛熙特疑惑对方的意图时，那根被拔出身体的钢铁柱，猛地刺进了佛熙特才刚刚长好的新肉之中，重归原位。

“唔——唔唔！”佛熙特痛苦地扭动着躯体，缠在身上的锁链发出猛烈撞击的声响。

“说老实话，我一直没想到你竟能撑到现在。该问的都已经问得差不多了，你唯一还能活命的价值，就是让苏洛见到你这张丑恶的脸。”

听到佛熙特哀鸣的惨叫，阿尔斐杰洛高声嘲讽道。苏洛却仿佛不愿意见到这血腥的场景而把头扭开，对阿尔斐杰洛投以颇有微词的瞥视。佛熙特模糊的呻|吟既不刺耳也不钻心，却让苏洛听了心里无比难受。

似乎是注意到苏洛的不满，阿尔斐杰洛马上将表情调整为温和的笑容对着他，“苏洛，我一直想让你看看这个场景。看看这个当年在锡耶纳跟在你的身边，虚伪至极、满腹心机的家伙，被我揭穿后的真实模样。”

“我看到了。有什么值得你得意的地方吗？”

或许是阿尔斐杰洛刚才的残忍举动令苏洛有些反感，因此，当他这么询问的时候，眼神和语调都极其欠缺热度。阿尔斐杰洛不禁对他的反应大感意外，但是依然很认真地回答了他的问题。

“从这个家伙的口中，我可是得知了不少宝贵的情报呢。可惜一直看管他的德隆前不久病逝了。我希望你能接替德隆，隔三差五地来看一看，确认他没有逃跑。当然，这只是个保险一点的作法，你不愿意也没关系。我布置的封印魔法和禁锢咒语，一般而言不借助外力是不可能被打破的。防魔结界的隔绝使这里从外部看起来只是个普通的山洞。除非他的同伙打破封印，把他救走。这个概率几乎可以说是微乎其微。”

“之前看管他的是德隆？”

“对。”

得到阿尔斐杰洛肯定的回答，苏洛不由得将这一切和首席私会密探被关禁闭的事联系起来。那件事曾经轰动了整个龙族，苏洛自然也是有所耳闻。

将比萨的阿迦述大军打跑后，阿尔斐杰洛去和密探会合，却只找到德隆和培尔特，席多并不在场。阿尔斐杰洛趁机用催眠黑魔法操纵了两人，使他们一直以调查席多的底细为己任，追踪他的下落。在实施这一手段后，阿尔斐杰洛还采下了附着二人各自魔力的头发丝，施了共享知觉的咒语，然后将它们分别埋进了自己左手的小拇指和无名指。小拇指表示培尔特，无名指表示德隆。埋在阿尔斐杰洛手指皮下组织里的头发，会在它们的主人受伤时激发，其表现为阿尔斐杰洛的手指会产生犹如被针扎了一下的轻微刺痛感。这只是一般的伤害。而当对方处于濒临死亡的状态，头发丝就会在阿尔斐杰洛的皮肉里燃烧，以强烈的痛感提醒他，对方已经危在旦夕。

得到危险的警示是在四年前。阿尔斐杰洛的左手小拇指好像烧起来一般痛苦的那个时候，他便知道培尔特出事了。所以他才会不顾一切地离开卡塔特。凭借培尔特的头发丝提供的信息，“空间转移”至佛熙特行凶的树林。将这个欺骗了卡塔特多年的达斯机械兽人族击倒并掩埋了培尔特的尸体后，阿尔斐杰洛毫不犹疑地再次施展“空间转移”，带失去抵抗力的佛熙特到布雷西亚。他和德隆找到了适合藏匿的这个山洞，把佛熙特封印起来。在进行了初步的拷问后，阿尔斐杰洛当夜第三次开启“空间转移”的传送大门，装作什么事都没发生回到卡塔特，将看管佛熙特的任务，全权交给了对自己言听计从的德隆。

在阿尔斐杰洛抓捕“席多”的计划中，德隆是一枚忠诚的棋子。他的安危，阿尔斐杰洛必须保证。曾有一次，阿尔斐杰洛在度假的中途偷偷背着迪特里希前往布雷西亚，探望病中的德隆，并为其医治。这倒不是阿尔斐杰洛多么关心德隆的病情。他只是不能放弃这枚还有利用价值的棋子。

一想到自己识破了佛熙特这个潜伏在卡塔特内部多年的奸细、并将其生擒的成绩，阿尔斐杰洛本人也是觉得相当自豪。他暧昧地朝苏洛凝视过去。

“如果你感到厌烦，不想看到他的这张脸，随时都可以捅他两刀。”

与红发男子的热情刚好相反，苏洛回答的话声里充满了冷漠。“既然如此，为何不直接给他一个痛快呢？”

“虽然这家伙死守的秘密，已经差不多被我掏空了，不过留着他的命还有用。”

“满足施虐心的用处吗？”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛充满迷惑地注视着苏洛的双眸，看到他紧锁眉头的脸庞似乎隐藏着一股怒气。由于不明白他生气的原因，阿尔斐杰洛只能保持沉默看着他，一时不知道该说什么才好。

陷入僵局的龙术士们此刻的沉默，终于能让佛熙特安静地喘一口气，休息一会儿了。他的头无力地垂了下来，再次沉入到意识不清的幻觉里。

由于达斯机械兽人族的大脑构造和人类不同，即使处于人形态也不会轻易被催眠术控制，因此最初的审讯进行得异常困难。要想撬开佛熙特的嘴，唯有依靠重刑。阿尔斐杰洛逼供的手段其实并没有多么特殊，只在于他的心比一般人狠，下手更狠。

“痛苦分两种，”有着堪比恶魔般残酷笑容、和天使般光辉容貌的男人，曾对他耳语，“一种能使人坚强，另一种则毫无助益，只会徒增更深的痛苦。而我对有价值的东西，向来很有耐心。你不肯说，我们俩就慢慢耗。”

当两条腿被平整地砍下时，这个活跃在敌我交锋第一线的异族男子，首次体会到了恐惧的滋味。当手上的皮被一点一点剥掉、十根手指一根根地前后离开自己时，他开始醒悟，自己若想平平安安地躲过这场浩劫，就必须付出点什么。意志力随着肉身的痛楚被无情地削弱、消耗乃至瓦解殆尽，渐渐失去了抵抗的斗志的佛熙特不想继续受刑，只能屈服于心狠手辣的施暴者的淫威，将本族的秘密告知于这个不断用酷刑虐待自己的魔鬼。佛熙特的心里流淌着血泪，只有他自己知晓。

为了保命而将本阵营的情报出卖，换取存活的希望。等佛熙特意识到阿尔斐杰洛根本就没打算要饶过自己时，一切都没有回头路了。阿尔斐杰洛非但不是一个容易被欺骗的人，他还曾在阿迦述的口中得知了一小部分异族内部的秘密，所以佛熙特交代的事情，大致都是真实的。

每当佛熙特被迫接受拷打式的审问而在心底感叹阿尔斐杰洛的聪颖和冷酷时，他都忍不住会想，这个男人，到底是怎么看穿自己的呢？难道我有什么把柄落在他的手上？佛熙特对于这个问题，一直是既好奇又感到非常不可思议。他想破了脑袋也想不明白，自己究竟为何会落网。

“……你为什么会……盯上我呢？”当时，奄奄一息的佛熙特向对方发问。

“还记得在锡耶纳你是怎么教导我的吗？”阿尔斐杰洛似乎很乐意回答他的问题，“识别达斯机械兽人族，直接心理压制。所以我告诉德隆和培尔特，只要你一旦问及他们跟踪你的目的，就让他们直接公布你是达斯机械兽人族。显然，这招马上让你起了杀机。”说着，阿尔斐杰洛十分开怀地笑了起来，“你没能过关哦。”

“……你只是解答了如何引我上钩……”佛熙特痛苦地干笑道，“可是一直以来，我都隐藏得相当完美啊……！”

“就是因为藏得太好了，才让你露出了马脚。作为一个术士，身上却连一点魔力都没有，这不是最大的败笔是什么？”

阿尔斐杰洛的讥笑刺痛了佛熙特的耳膜，使他流露出既狼狈又震惊的表情。

答案显而易见。达斯机械兽人族吞噬术士，术士的魔力就会被雷压替代。而只要异族不展示真身，雷压就不会外露。因此，在阿尔斐杰洛看来，自认聪明的佛熙特犯下的完全是个低级的错误。

佛熙特始终认为，自己已经做到了万无一失。精心挑选了一个原本就很弱小的、曾经是一名偷猎者的第四等级的术士“席多”掩饰身份，在之后的三十年时间里，始终没有再吃过一个人类，采取阿迦述阵营的策略，以根本不合达斯机械兽人族胃口的人类食物维持生命，兢兢业业地完成王交予的使命。伪装成席多的佛熙特充当着一个窥伺敌情的完美间谍，表面与卡塔特的势力交往，背地里将数不清的消息带给己方阵营，不仅如此，就连其他异族势力的动向也都尽在他的掌控。他完全没有想到，自己竟然在起跑线上就输了。

“不过，你也不要气馁。对于你自不量力的勇敢，我还是持高度赞扬的态度的。”阿尔斐杰洛暧昧地耸肩朝哑口无言的佛熙特笑笑，“说来也真是奇了。其他的王总把‘眼’带在身边，深怕有一点闪失。你们的刹耶王却把‘眼’派出去当间谍使，实在是很有意思的一个人啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛无时无刻不在嘲讽着佛熙特。对此，佛熙特除了拿眼睛狠狠地瞪视着他以示抗议之外，也是别无他法。

培尔特和德隆的跟踪行动，实际上并没有干扰到佛熙特多少。因为他是刹耶王的“眼”，所以总能提前觉察二人的动向，让自己能够顺利地摆脱。而且其作为“眼”的能力，要远超于阿迦述阵营的梵克。支付出去的雷压越多，得到的能力也就越大。佛熙特本体的战斗力，是比传令官还要低一档的“士兵”级别。但是他的监视能力却大大高于梵克。探测的范围和梵克同样是方圆五英里，不过和梵克是以自己为中心点向外发散的五英里圆形范围不同，佛熙特能将自己的侦测地带不受限制地定在任意区域。只要是他曾经踏足过的地方，就都可以被他的“神眼”窥探到。

这一出众的监视能力，帮助佛熙特完成过数项艰巨的任务。阿迦述军在比萨战败后，撤退到罗滕堡的消息就是由他传送给刹耶军的。包括之后刹耶军追赶一路溃逃的阿迦述军到达北非，都少不了佛熙特从中策应的功劳。甚至就连亚撒和泽洛斯的死，也是他和另一个同僚共同合作的结果。

“……我效忠的王自然非同一般。”好像非常不服气似的，佛熙特沙哑地低吼起来，精光乍现的黑眸迸射出带着骄傲的戾气，直视一脸悯笑地看着自己的阿尔斐杰洛，“而且我告诉你吧……在我们那里，眼睛比我尖，耳朵比我利的人少说也有七八十个。意志比我坚强的……更是车载斗量，多如毫毛！就算被你知道了一些秘密，你也是不可能打败我们的！”

“哼，虚张声势。”阿尔斐杰洛不屑地冷笑，“不过有一件事，我也很好奇啊。那个装有浑浊河水的瓶子里的盐，是你放进去的吧？”

听到他悠然自得的询问，佛熙特不由得浑身战栗，仔细地注视着这个聪明到狡猾地步的男人脸上的表情。

在最早出马的锡耶纳的任务里，想出要以研究水质的方法追查异族下落的阿尔斐杰洛，曾命令德隆和席多在整个托斯卡纳地区的流域提取水样。在一只装着阿尔诺河下游的浑浊河水的瓶子里，佛熙特急中生智地将随身携带的食盐混了进去，称其中的雷压沉降物只是普通的盐沉淀在里面，误导了阿尔斐杰洛的判断。虽然无法从根本阻拦阿尔斐杰洛的脚步追至比萨，不过佛熙特为了妨碍他，也已经算是非常尽力了。真没想到，就连他当初甩的这个小把戏，都逃不过这男人的眼睛。

“你为什么要阻止我调查阿迦述的逃逸路线？他不是你们的敌人吗？”

“虽然他是敌对势力的王，但他毕竟仍是我的同族。让同族葬送在人类的手里，我不忍心啊！”放声大叫的佛熙特显得无比狂乱，好像情绪失控了似的冲着阿尔斐杰洛高吼，“何况有资格消灭他们的只有我王！记住了，我们达斯机械兽人族才是这个世界的新主宰者！总有一天，我王将统率你们，奴役你们！至于你们人类，只配做我们的盘中餐、腹中食！我怎么能容忍‘食物’凌驾于我的同族之上呢！”

“嗯，只可惜到了最后，你还是败给了你最看不起的‘食物’啊。”

面对双手被铁链向上吊着、全身用施了禁锢咒的锁链绑缚住，却仍然不断前倾身体朝自己怒吼的、犹如困兽一般的异族，阿尔斐杰洛悠然地狞笑起来，给他戴上了剥夺他说话权利的铁面罩。

钢铁扎进了两边的脸颊，刺穿脸皮，卡住骨头，仿佛嘴里硬吞进了一只浑身都是倒勾的刺猬，猛烈的痛感暴走般地从佛熙特的口腔向外蔓延，冲击着他疯狂跳动的心脏。从铁面罩被固定的那一刻，嘴边的肉就烂得不成样子了，然而阿尔斐杰洛的治愈术却始终一丝不苟地治疗他溃烂的伤口，让他永远也无法真正地习惯痛楚。

痛不欲生的佛熙特只能兀自苦笑。是啊，他再清楚不过了，被逼到这一步的自己，只是一个没有尊严的失败者。已经没什么能再被利用的了，也已经不需要自己再开口了。被戴上面罩的现状，意味着自己彻彻底底地失败了。嘴硬只会令人贻笑大方。昔日，他的确为了刹耶王荡平夙敌立下过汗马功劳。然而如今的自己，只是个自私自利的、不惜背叛王和族人也想要拼命活下去的叛徒啊。

沉浸在痛苦回忆之中的佛熙特，涣散的意识好像变得清醒了一些。他没有抬起头，但是耳边传来的那两个人类令人厌烦的交谈声，他虽然并不想听，但他却阻止不了。

“确定这是异族混进来的奸细固然是好。可我不能认同你的手段。”

苏洛明确说出口的话语，让阿尔斐杰洛愣在了当场，心里对苏洛竟然不是对自己刮目相看反而怪罪自己的这一点，怎样都无法平静地接受。在他的心底，隐隐升起了一团怒火。

从见到“席多”的第一面起，阿尔斐杰洛就长了一个心眼。他在四年前对乔贞作出的「部分任务受异族操控」的结论，究其溯源也是出于对“席多”身份的质疑。

冷静地分析一下，卡塔特派出龙术士，完成消灭在世界各地作乱的异族的任务，但是任务的走向，却被他们消灭的对象实际操纵着——基本不会有人认同这荒谬的想法吧？然而阿尔斐杰洛却有着如此相信的直觉。这同时也是达斯机械兽人族诸王内斗的体现。打个比方，如果有某位异族的王能在一定程度上影响龙术士任务的走向，那么就值得将计就计，利用龙族的力量打击其他的王。虽不能说全部，但是至少有一部分的任务，是在卡塔特控制之外的。而异族若想左右任务的进程，就只有在密探的身上下功夫。

阿尔斐杰洛常常会想，其他的龙术士在和类似“席多”这样的敌人眼线接触时，警觉性为什么会那样差呢？当他切实地俘获了佛熙特以后，他的这个想法就更加强烈了。只不过因为自己对苏洛有某种特殊的感情，他才不忍心也把苏洛一同看扁。可是现在，苏洛却明确地表达出对阿尔斐杰洛的不理解来。果然，伟大的人都是孤独的啊。

其实，阿尔斐杰洛也是误会苏洛了。对于这个男人充满智慧的头脑，苏洛自然是非常赞赏也极其叹服。然而对于阿尔斐杰洛血腥残暴的手段，他却无法说服自己接受。因为暴力和强权，历来都是令苏洛深恶痛绝的东西。

灰绿色的眼睛朝前方的石壁看去，看着那个被蹂|躏得皮开肉绽、肢体不全，浑身没有一块平整的皮肤的异族，胸中涌起了一股莫名的悲楚。苏洛亲眼见识过白罗加是如何折磨异族的。在他看来，白罗加的疯狂，不过是粗鲁而又肤浅的恶犬，张开散发着臭味的大嘴向人咆哮。然而阿尔斐杰洛的疯狂，却像是一座寒彻刺骨的冰山。浮在人们眼前的只是其庞大身躯的一小截，真正令人恐怖的是那潜伏在海平面以下无法被人窥见的部分。在苏洛的眼中，他甚至觉得冰山正逐渐向巨兽衍变。阿尔斐杰洛如今给他的感觉，就是一头在黑夜中藏身于冰冷海面下的深海巨兽。只是露出了背脊上的鳞片在空气里，就足以让岸边的人从内心深处感到毛骨悚然。

“真没想到，我会惹你不高兴。”好像是要缓解气氛似的，阿尔斐杰洛小声嘀咕了一句。

虽然阿尔斐杰洛语气中的颓丧让苏洛暗自吃惊，但有些话他却不得不说。

“你为了抓捕这个家伙，不惜对德隆和培尔特用上了深度催眠的黑魔法，这个代价太大了。要是你一开始就赌错了怎么办？那样的话，不就冤杀了席多吗？还白白葬送了那两人的人生，让他们终其一生都只能违抗自己的本心，为你不停地奔忙。”

“做大事者不拘小节。损失几个平庸的术士有什么大不了的？”阿尔斐杰洛抬高声音，用非常怪异的语调反问道。

他狂傲不羁的语气，以及丝毫不觉得自己做错的傲慢态度，使苏洛不由得冲口而出，“混蛋！你作出如此恶劣的事，和那些恶魔有什么分别？”

“我就知道你会这么说。”阿尔斐杰洛蓦地开口，堵住苏洛的气势，“你无非就是想警告我，我采取的手段比达斯机械兽人族还要不如，早晚会变得比他们更肮脏，对吧？那我就告诉你好了，”他面无表情地看着苏洛，用不容对方打断自己的激烈态势说道，“我所做的一切都是为了大局，为了卡塔特！我是在以我自己的方式效忠卡塔特。我不奢望能够被你理解。”

苏洛默然地注视着振振有词的阿尔斐杰洛，表情非常阴沉，一时间找不出任何驳斥的理由，因而沉默着。此时在他的眼前不断重现的，也许并不是佛熙特体无完肤的悲惨画面，而是一座堆积在血泊和火焰中的尸骸之山，以及尸骸们望着自己的怨怼目光。

与苏洛对视的阿尔斐杰洛在看见情况竟发展到二人对立的地步后，不由得轻叹了一口气，为了舒缓僵冷的氛围，面容变得稍微开朗了一些。

“这家伙的耳朵还没废。没必要让他听见你我的争吵。”

他示意到外面去说。苏洛领会了。于是暂且按捺住不悦的情绪，跟着他走出山洞。

两个龙术士离去后，周围再度只剩下死寂。银色的六芒星封印魔法阵闪耀着冷艳的辉光，微弱地映照着阴暗的山洞和佛熙特憔悴的脸庞。在一片冰冷的洞穴尽头，这位刹耶阵营的“王之眼”独自无声地哽咽起来。

 


	68. 阿尔斐杰洛（49）

 

 

穿过结界，来到洞口，阿尔斐杰洛马上对苏洛坦承。与其等苏洛劈头盖脸地质问，还不如自己先说。

“现在，达斯机械兽人族的大量情报都已经被我套出来了。敌人每个势力的概况，全在我的掌握之中。将来的战斗，我们可是占据了巨大的优势啊。苏洛，你还有什么不满意的？”

“看来俘虏了那个叫佛熙特的家伙，你是收获颇丰了。”

苏洛随口说了一句，态度还是不怎么友好，不过阿尔斐杰洛也没有当真，顺着他的话说了下去。

“那个家伙在被捕前，已经潜伏了26年。”

阿尔斐杰洛的话，牵引着苏洛的思绪，使他暂时抛却了之前的争论。

“那么，异族岂不是早就知道……”

“对。佛熙特侍奉的王名叫刹耶。相信这个刹耶一定掌握了不少卡塔特的秘密吧。”

“但是他们并没有采取行动。”

苏洛所说的行动，指的是异族集结大军进攻龙族的老巢卡塔特山。阿尔斐杰洛当然很清楚。

“因为他们在忙别的事。异族的三个王之间互相争权夺利。等解决了内部纷争，再将歼灭龙术士的工作完成，就会把矛头指向卡塔特。”

“……”

趁着苏洛沉思，阿尔斐杰洛又说，“说到这个我倒是想起来了。敌人安排的眼线，可不止佛熙特。还有一个家伙，我暂时没法动他。把亚撒的尸骨带回卡塔特的密探科雷斯波，也是个披着人皮的寄生虫，本名叫米考内，和佛熙特是效命于同一个王的伙伴。”

“亚撒的死和那人有关？”苏洛脸色一怔，紧张地眯起眼睛自语起来，“真是个骇人听闻的消息啊……异族居然藏了那么多奸细在我们身边。”他朝阿尔斐杰洛看去，用有些低沉的声音问道，“如此重大的事，阿尔斐杰洛，你和其他人商量过吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛一脸泰然地回视着苏洛，不否定也不做任何表态。原本就有所怀疑的苏洛，这下基本确信了——很明显，阿尔斐杰洛在决定对佛熙特下手前，并没有知会任何人。看来这所有的一切，都是他的个人行为。

“为什么要自己偷偷地做这些事呢？有龙王的支持，不就能光明正大地展开调查了吗？还是龙王密令你暗中见机行事？果然，你根本没有禀明龙王吧？”

面对苏洛一连串的诘问，阿尔斐杰洛仍然面不改色，连眉毛都没动一下。

“曾经有过那样的机会，但是现在再去说，已经晚了。”四年了，阿尔斐杰洛心想。自己拖延了那么久，迟迟没有坦白，龙王必定会怀疑他怀有异心，那样只会对自己更加不利。

不过在阿尔斐杰洛的心中，其实另有打算。他一直自认为自己对卡塔特有着突出的贡献，因为他第一次出任务就带回了不少阿迦述阵营的消息，但是龙王在他犯了十分微小的错误而决定关他禁闭的时候，也是照样不留情面，一点都不念及他往日的功绩。既然这样，还不如将今后获得的任何情报都藏在心底，等能够作为砝码向龙王索要某些权力的时候再公布出来。

如此包藏私心的秘密，阿尔斐杰洛说不出口。他想要给苏洛看的，是自己最美好的一面。他无法将这种丑陋的理由袒露在苏洛面前。

不知道苏洛是否能察觉阿尔斐杰洛的这一想法，不过他略显敷衍的答复，却让苏洛非常不满。

“你早点坦白不就没事了。为什么要隐瞒？”

“他们剥夺了我的假期。”

阿尔斐杰洛不假思索的回答，让苏洛顿时有些哭笑不得。

“就为了这个而赌气吗？”

可是阿尔斐杰洛脸上却一丝笑意也无，“那是属于我的东西！”

“这算什么？”苏洛怒了，“你记得自己是卡塔特的龙术士吧？”

“我说过了，我在以自己的方式报效卡塔特！”阿尔斐杰洛以僵硬的语气重申，红金色的眉毛紧紧地揪起，刻薄地对朝自己怒吼的苏洛说，“你不出力也算了，竟还要干涉我吗？”

“……我会帮助你看守佛熙特。但是我不喜欢你对我虚与委蛇，有所隐瞒！”

苏洛额头的青筋暴动起来，仿若纠结的绳索。他愤慨的话语，将欣喜与羞愧一同带进阿尔斐杰洛心里。

“是否告知龙王，在我看来都一样。”阿尔斐杰洛端正了表情，开始认真地对苏洛坦白自己心底最真实的想法。“异族必须消灭，不管他们有什么难言之隐。等把那些家伙消灭干净了，我也就不再是一名龙术士了吧。这样我就能回到人间，凭我的能力行侠仗义，除尽天下的恶人，扫尽天下的不平事。我要让世人仰慕我，铭记我，争相传唱我的事迹。”

苏洛不发一言地凝注着他，这个从来没有真正地放弃过自己理想的男人，感受着他渴望扬名立万的心。

“所以啊，根本没必要让族长烦恼。和哪个王合作，和哪个王交战？去想那样的问题实在太麻烦了，直接把他们全部杀光就行了。我会按我的方法将所有的异族全部铲除。老实说，撕碎那些灰色恶魔的身体时，真的有一种快感呢。”

话至结尾处，阿尔斐杰洛用干涩的声音轻笑了起来。听完他的内心独白，苏洛反而比先前更疑惑了。

“你是为了出名而帮助弱者？只是单纯的追名逐利？”

“别人崇拜的目光，更能给予我前进的动力啊。”在苏洛略带狐疑的眼神的注目下，阿尔斐杰洛尽情地阐述自己的理想，“野兽猎杀完了，弓箭也就没有用处了。只有在战斗中，我才能找到自己的用武之地。我救助人们，人们赞美我，拥戴我，大家各取所需，不是很完美吗？”

“说到底，不还是为了一个英雄的名声？”

“当然不是。”红发的男子严肃地摇了摇头，“你不要误会我，苏洛。”他续道，“击败敌人的成就感，能够充实我。人们投来的感激和仰慕的目光，能化作我奋进的动力。看着自己一步步地迈向理想的终点，更能使我感受到无上的欣慰和满足。我是一定要干出一番大事业的。明明拥有强大的力量，却不善加利用，那才是愚蠢。”他的眼神变得犀利起来，视线射向辽远的天际，“默默无闻地走完一生，无疑是对自己的背叛！”

阿尔斐杰洛一点也不隐瞒自己的欲望，在苏洛面前也用不着隐瞒。自从被解除禁闭，他这些年已经足够小心谨慎，压制自己的本性以求自保。在和苏洛独处时，他不想再那样压抑。而从他豪迈的样子可以看出，他高声表达的决心，正是这个名为阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的男人毫不虚伪的肺腑之言。

苏洛长叹一声，仿佛看到了年轻的阿尔斐杰洛在红枫叶剧院的舞台上独占鳌头的风姿。“你依然还是那个充满了欲望和野心的男人。”

“说起这个，我真的觉得很愚蠢。”阿尔斐杰洛露出不解的表情，歪着头朝苏洛看过去，“难道人类不是因为欲望和野心才发展到现在的吗？只有不懂事的小孩子会对那些东西嗤之以鼻。”

苏洛面对阿尔斐杰洛偏激中不乏真实的话语，似乎有了认真回应的意思而转过身来，对他投以凝望。

“就算是这样，你也——”

才起了个头，苏洛就忽然自己住口，把后面的话声吞没进了咽喉。他正要说出自己的想法，却猛然发现自己心中对阿尔斐杰洛的复杂感情已然发生了转变。他这时才意识到，或许自己愤怒的并不是阿尔斐杰洛利己式的行事风格，他真正愤怒的对象完全是自己。

最后，苏洛还是改变了主意，用极其虚弱的声音说道，“不管怎样，都不能偏离正道。”这一刻，他注视着虚空的昏暗眼神，露出了因为羞愧而畏缩的感情。也许他想要说服的人，并不完全是对方吧。

“这是自然。”并没有在意苏洛异状的阿尔斐杰洛重重地点了点头，神色缓和的脸庞流露出开朗的笑容，“有你在我的身边提点我，真是太好了。”

他过于明朗的笑容使苏洛满含愧疚的胸腔里催生出了更深的歉意，但是那个男人却依然对他微笑着。

“苏洛，我一直都很感谢你。你对我有知遇之恩。是你给了我施展抱负的舞台。”

现在的阿尔斐杰洛只是暂时受挫罢了。私自下山的事件东窗事发后，尽管龙王惩罚了他，也原谅了他，但是总有一些东西在谁也看不见的地方悄然改变。这种不现形的改变，使阿尔斐杰洛清楚地感觉到，自己已经不如以前那般受龙王的信赖了。而要扭转这局面，除非自己能再建新功。以阿尔斐杰洛骄傲倔强不服输的性格，他绝不会因一时的挫折而气馁。如果自己经受不住考验，那就说明装在他胸中的理想，也就是那种普通人随时会放弃的程度。

斜斜射向洞口的夕阳映红了阿尔斐杰洛白皙的脸庞，使他的笑颜带上了迷样的光彩。他明亮的紫罗兰色眼睛一直静静地看着苏洛。但是苏洛却好像无法承受他凝视的目光，把脸别开，同时岔开了话题。

“出来很久了，是时候该回去了。你的结界很牢固。暂时不用我守在这里。”

对于苏洛的催促，阿尔斐杰洛却小声地抗议起来。

“不用这样着急吧？你我好不容易才聚上一次。你那年到波西米亚怎么没见你急着赶回来。还是说，才分开了这些时候，你就开始想念卢奎莎的体香了吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛好像闹别扭似的嘟囔道。苏洛想不出该说什么，干脆沉默以对。

“苏洛，这漫长的四年，你有想过我吗？”望着眼神恢复了以往给人的孤傲感觉的苏洛紧绷的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛用带着忧伤感慨的声音说道，“哪怕只有一瞬间。”

“这不需要回答吧。”

“……是吗？是肯定的答案吗？那我能理解为你想我吗？”

苏洛没有回答阿尔斐杰洛焦急的追问，也不理解他颤抖的话音里夹杂着的欣喜，只好假装眺望远方的山。

阿尔斐杰洛却不打算就这么简简单单地放过他。

“一次，还是两次呢？”他翘起嘴角傻傻地笑起来，语气略有些颤抖地轻吟道，“我可是每日每夜都在想你啊。尤其是……失去自由的那九个月。”

“那段日子，你一定过得很辛苦。”

虽然这么安慰着，但是苏洛依然没有将这个正向自己倾诉心肠的男子看在眼里，目光仍旧眺望着远方。

“啊，都过去了。”带着些许顾影自怜的情感，阿尔斐杰洛轻叹道，“话说，你我相识至今，也已经快二十年了吧。可是真正见面的次数却少得可怜。”

“尼克勒斯呢？他怎么没跟你一起来？”苏洛忽然扭头一问，眼神看着阿尔斐杰洛脚下的杂草，“我倒是忘记问你了，你这次是怎么说服龙王放你出来的？不会又……”

此次阿尔斐杰洛来到人界也是由尼克勒斯一同随行。但是立志不做主人跟班的尼克勒斯，就像之前一样依然没有跟着他。阿尔斐杰洛也没空去管他究竟身在何处，总之，一定又是闲逛到休利叶居住的城镇找哥哥去了吧。

“你放心吧。那样的错误我不会再犯第二次了。”阿尔斐杰洛坦率地回答，直视苏洛的眼睛，“尼克勒斯这会儿应该正和希赛勒斯在一起吧。”

苏洛点了点头，再次眺望远处布雷西亚的风景。但是眼角的余光似乎告诉他，阿尔斐杰洛仍目不转睛地看着自己。

他是在担心我吗？阿尔斐杰洛观察他。还是不好意思接受我的表白？然而那双灰绿色的眼睛，却始终不敢和自己对视……也许他刚才只是想转移话题。

阿尔斐杰洛突然明白，苏洛并不爱自己。他和他不过是两个互相认识的、只比陌生人要热络一点的普通朋友。他对自己没有任何特殊的感情。对他来说，自己从来都只是个可有可无的人。

带着郁闷的情绪叹了口气，阿尔斐杰洛也假装眺望苏洛目光触及的远方城镇，以苦笑掩饰悲伤的情感。

“是要尽早回去呢。不过还有一件事，我必须问你。”

在表述疑问前，阿尔斐杰洛忽然非常用力地深呼吸了几口，让苏洛莫名地紧张起来。

等苏洛将视线调转过来，看到的是一张含着哀悯笑容的英俊脸庞。

“为什么要纵容卢奎莎？”从喉中挤出的声音沙哑而轻微，阿尔斐杰洛直直地望着苏洛问道。

苏洛本能地抵触这个问题。“我不明白你要说什么。”

阿尔斐杰洛的神情，不知为何，竟带上了一丝不忍。

“这些话，我知道不该说，但我们的时间有限，不能随心所欲地见面，作为你的……朋友，我必须提醒你。”

抛开了内心最后的一点犹豫，阿尔斐杰洛清晰地吐露出话语：

“——卢奎莎，和其他男人有染。”

然而对于阿尔斐杰洛惊人的言论，苏洛听完以后的反应居然是无动于衷。

“你说完了？”

苏洛漠然的反问令阿尔斐杰洛大惊失色。

“等等——你这反应……不太对啊。”

他没有惊讶，没有质询，甚至没有生气。难道他——

“你早就知道了，对不对？”

阿尔斐杰洛的断言给予苏洛的打击，几乎令他心脏的跳动都好像当场停止了一拍。苏洛惨白如鬼的脸庞僵硬地转向对方，直视他执着的紫眸。即使面临最困难的战斗，他都没有像现在这般惊慌失措。

“别再说了，好吗？请你不要再说了。”

低沉的、充满了疲惫和虚无的嘶哑声音。苏洛近乎哀求地低吟着。

听起来，他似乎也是默认了阿尔斐杰洛的结论。事实确实如此——此刻的苏洛，早已经没有心思去想阿尔斐杰洛究竟是怎么发现的、什么时候发现的。他在阿尔斐杰洛指出卢奎莎出轨的行为后，第一个念头竟然是让他闭嘴。对于苏洛这异常到简直有些不合常理的态度，阿尔斐杰洛无论如何都无法理解。

伴侣不忠，是每个男人都难以启齿的大辱，阿尔斐杰洛当然明白，没有哪个男人愿意承认自己的女人与别的男人有染。但是苏洛并没有愤怒，而且还是在他明知道卢奎莎具有偷情|事实的情况下，即使被旁人当面点出，他都没有表现出任何愤怒。这个现象实在太奇怪了。阿尔斐杰洛心中的疑问和不解，也因为苏洛诡异的反应而逐渐攀升。

“你太傻了，我难以理解。”瞪着眼前最为喜爱的男人那张带有明显的逃避意味的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛不甘心地大声问道，“为什么要放纵她到处偷情？”

“……她会这样，全都是我的错。”苏洛的声音是如此空虚，就像一阵吹过洞口的、冷寂的风。

“说什么鬼话！明明你才是受害者吧。难道是你唆使卢奎莎和别的男人苟合的吗？”阿尔斐杰洛激动地叫道。

苏洛用冰冷的眼神盯住他，勒令他住嘴。“这问题，我不想再谈……！”

就在忿忿不平的阿尔斐杰洛握紧双拳还想靠近他与他争辩时，苏洛陡然转身走开了两步，用绷得僵直的背脊对着他。

“你还是快点走吧！不要每次一得到外出的机会就浪费在我身上。你早点回去，龙王也会开心。”

苏洛的这席好似逐客令一般的话语说得没有任何破绽，堵住了阿尔斐杰洛想要辩解的嘴。可是好不容易得到和苏洛单独相处机会的阿尔斐杰洛，也不是那么容易就放弃的。

然而，一个意想不到的人的出现，却中止了朝苏洛跨前一步的阿尔斐杰洛开口。

虽然尼克勒斯不在身边，给他提供了一个能够无所顾忌地和苏洛畅谈的机会。但是志得意满的首席，显然忘记了一个人。

之前一直藏匿在苏洛头颈后方的人龙契约魔法阵之中的许普斯，骤然出现在二人眼前。

“首席，你请回吧！”

与他高大强健的人类形体相比，他严厉的话声更是抢先一步到来，好像一阵剧风吹进了阿尔斐杰洛的鼓膜。

“许普斯……？”想一想，这头海龙最近确实没待在卡塔特。阿尔斐杰洛正愁满肚子的怨气无处宣泄，许普斯的出现使他原本沉稳的语调变得尖刻起来，“我在跟你的主人说话。轮不到你插嘴。”

即使是性格沉稳内敛的苏洛听了这话，都不免小小地惊诧了一下。但是冷静地接受了阿尔斐杰洛狂妄之言的许普斯的表现，却是沉着至极。

“我明白了。”许普斯冷傲的脸庞像是结起了一层霜，他的声音却非常平静，“既然这里不欢迎我，那我就只能回卡塔特去。我可以马上动身。但我可不能担保，等见了族长，是否会把你在布雷西亚的消息说漏嘴。”

瞪视着以面无表情的姿态说出如此恶毒话语的海龙，阿尔斐杰洛表面不动声色，内心的怒火却已经沸腾到了极点。这头身为海龙王旁系后裔的海龙可不是能随便招惹的。如果自己再不退让，没准他真的会回去报告两位龙王。那样一来，自己费尽心机琢磨出的借口不但会被拆穿不说，恐怕龙王又要把自己关起来，限制外出的自由了。

阿尔斐杰洛从许普斯身上移开的视线，落在他身旁一言不发的主人脸上。

“记得我拜托给你的事。后会有期。”

他一面提醒苏洛监管佛熙特，一面催动魔力画出“幻影”的银白色魔法阵，使之在右手背上闪耀起光辉。

苏洛无言地目送阿尔斐杰洛化作一阵快速奔驰在平地上的旋风离开。红彤彤的残阳余晖洒落在他身边，将咫尺内许普斯冷若冰霜的脸庞照得一片通红。

“为什么要插手？”苏洛遥望阿尔斐杰洛消失在远方的背影，看了一会儿低下头，淡淡地问道，“你向来不喜欢管闲事的。”

这个和自己共享生命已经近两个世纪的从者，从来都不会干涉自己的私事。苏洛对此再清楚不过了。可是这一次，他却在苏洛因无法面对阿尔斐杰洛而深感发愁的时候，出面帮助他把对方打发走了。许普斯对自己的态度，或者说保护意识，似乎变得比过去稍微积极一点了。这头素来不喜欢与人类交往的海龙，以前可从来不懂得维护自己的主人。即使主人的生命受到了威胁，他都可以事不关己地悠然站在一边看着。当年，因任务失利而陷入暴走的白罗加，就曾经在锡耶纳郊外的基安蒂山险些取走苏洛的生命。这其中固然有许普斯相信以苏洛的力量，不可能会被白罗加一击放倒的因素，但是许普斯的不作为，仍然是在场的众人都看在眼里的。一直到实在看不下去的希赛勒斯出言提醒以后，许普斯才总算有了一丝护主的决意，上前制止白罗加的疯狂行为。许普斯对待苏洛的态度，一直就是这样不咸不淡。而苏洛也早就习惯了他的冷漠。

不知是不是因为感受到了苏洛的疑惑而有些困扰，许普斯故意撇开视线，冷冷地答道，“随手帮你一把而已。不用如此大惊小怪吧。”

“啊，是这样吗？”得到许普斯冷淡回应的苏洛，像是要给自己找台阶下似的无奈地叹了口气，“那倒是我多心了。”

会有这样淡漠的主从关系，其实也没错。

苏洛作为契约名义上的主导者，其力量和寿命远低于许普斯。虽然是主人，却无时不在依靠着从者。他人类的身份，注定了他很难真正获得龙族的尊敬。就算撇除许普斯海龙王胞弟后裔的高贵身份，他也是一个龙族。而让自尊心强烈的龙族屈尊为一个人类的仆从，简直和异想天开没什么两样。

从龙族那里得到了寿命和力量的龙术士，要想让自己的从者乖乖听话，除非龙族本人愿意，否则绝不能强求。但是——

回忆叩开了苏洛的心门，让他想起来，第一次和阿迦述势力在比萨交手的十六年前，当阿尔斐杰洛从海边的城堡出来时，许普斯看着他的眼神充满了戒备和不信任。在此之前，他从未用那种眼神看过阿尔斐杰洛。

其实许普斯对苏洛态度的转变，确实可以追溯到十六年前。自那以后，许普斯只要一有机会，都会阻止阿尔斐杰洛过度亲近自己的主人。只不过后来苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛两人见面的次数越来越少，苏洛才没有感觉到许普斯的改变。

如今回想起来，或许就是从白罗加在锡耶纳欺辱苏洛的那时候起，许普斯就对这位与自己缔结契约的人类，产生了越来越浓厚的保护意识。

苏洛的猜想是正确的。

起初，许普斯对自己的这个主人确实抱着不以为然的态度，对他很不在乎。即便是菲拉斯在他那蛮不讲理的主人白罗加被大家合力打压时挺身而出，看到这一情形的许普斯也没有太多感触。然而忠贞的因子，或许就在他不曾察觉的时候，被一点一点地呼唤出来。菲拉斯未必多么喜欢自己的主人，但他在白罗加众叛亲离时，仍然选择了出手。菲拉斯的奋勇相救，给许普斯留下了难以磨灭的印象。

告别首席之位的乔贞被赶回人界，滞留在卡塔特的布里斯非常想念他。布里斯虽然嘴上从来不说，但他内心对乔贞的思念之情，明眼人的许普斯可是看得一清二楚。就是这种质朴的情感，在潜移默化中影响了身为旁观者的许普斯，使他坚硬的心慢慢有了一丝动容。

为了接近苏洛，阿尔斐杰洛无所不用其极，使原本就对这个人类持有强烈警戒心的许普斯，和苏洛的关系反而变得紧密了起来。他十分迫切地想要弄清楚阿尔斐杰洛总是缠着自己主人的原因，但是又不能直问，因此只好增加陪在主人身边的频率，企图将二人隔开。

但是这些话，许普斯不可能说出口。他只能借其他的事旁敲侧击，让苏洛认识到和阿尔斐杰洛继续发展友谊的危险性。

“既然你觉得我在多管闲事，那我索性就管到底吧。”许普斯靠近苏洛，语气平板地说，“你和那个男人走得这么近，真的没问题吗？”

苏洛颇感困惑地看着似乎话中有话的从者。“许普斯，你想表达什么？”

从者与主人的头互相交错，目光直视着彼此。许普斯反复斟酌着埋在心底的那些自己早就想说、却始终克制至今的话，等翻滚的思绪平复下来之后，用平静的口吻说，“那个男人表面温文尔雅，宽容大量，实则心胸狭窄，气量狭小。以他眦睚必报的脾性，他会容忍曾经伤害过他、欺骗过他的人吗？难道你真有这样的自信，认为他会对你的所做作为不计前嫌，以德报怨？”说到这里，许普斯特意放慢语速，斜睨着一脸木然的主人，清晰地传出低语，“别忘了当年，你和卢奎莎做过什么。”

许普斯极其平淡地指出问题的症结。苏洛垂下眼睛，胸膛起起伏伏，找不到任何话语回应他。

落日的余晖在眼前摇曳不定，给大地披上红衣。苏洛紧紧地闭上双眼，仍然能感觉到那片被眼睑屏蔽在外的血红。照拂在身上的阳光无比柔和，但是一股寒气却突然窜上脊梁。阳光好像化为了一条锐利的鞭，锁住他的脖子，越来越紧……

 

CV

 

孤高的银月深埋在天边的云絮里。带着不堪忍受的倦意，苏洛独自一人回到卢奎莎在佛罗伦萨的服装店。

沉重的脑海里似有千军万马奔过。只要一去想过往犯下的罪孽，他就难以自平，头疼得厉害。原本没有心情去进行睡前洗漱，清洁身体，但是他在轻手轻脚地上楼进入卧房、反手把门关上前，还是坚持将自己乏力的身子弄得干净些，好与那个香馥馥的人同床共眠。

屋子里一根蜡烛都没点。从床的方向传来均匀规律的呼息。

疲惫地爬上床，钻进被窝，以苏洛不畏黑暗的视力，身边的女人一丝|不挂地背对自己侧躺的姿态，能够非常清楚地看到。

苏洛和她稍稍隔开一些距离平躺下来。他不忍搅扰她的美梦，也不想再去思考那些无意义的事，干脆两眼一闭，希望自己能够快些入睡。

瘙痒的感觉触动了触觉神经，好像一根羽毛拂过皮肤。被子里传来一阵骚动。优雅而纤细的指尖划过仰面朝上的苏洛的胸口，探入他的内衣。捏搓着乳头的手指既温柔又猛烈，力气恰到好处。

“终于回来了啊，苏洛。总是让我独守空房呢。”黑暗中，卢奎莎笑着抚摸他手感极佳的胸膛，惺忪的睡眼逐渐变得明朗起来，迷离而妩媚。

“啊……还没睡吗？”苏洛没料到她会醒来。他的呼吸随着她指尖的挑逗，逐渐紊乱了。“……还是我吵醒你了？”

床板发出吱嘎的声响。卢奎莎把被子一掀，翻身而起，分开双腿跨坐在苏洛的腿上，替他宽衣解带。没多久，苏洛身上仅有的衣裤也被剥光，扔到了床下。卢奎莎柔软的手掌在他的身上轻缓地游移，按住他宽阔的肩，自己则慢慢俯身而下，用双臂搂住他的脖子。枣红色的卷发披散在苏洛的肩膀和前胸。她高耸的胸脯慢慢贴近他，直到乳尖接触他的肌肤。

然而，被心爱之人的香气从四面八方拥住的苏洛，面对近在咫尺的诱惑，却是面容苦涩，无力回应。倘若换作平时，他早就抱住她，享受她柔软芳香的身体了。

“你的身子紧绷得像岩石似的。”卢奎莎低声喃喃，呵出的热气萦绕在他耳畔，“怎么啦？现在没兴致？”

她边问边腾出一只手伸向他的双腿交接处，在一丛粗厚的体毛中，准确地摸到了她想要寻找的东西，沿着它粗长的轮廓揉搓了几下。她感受到它渐渐挺拔了起来，可是才硬了半截，又变软了。

功亏一篑的卢奎莎，将视线从下方移开，困惑地仰起头俯视苏洛，发现他正苦着脸回望自己。那双灰绿色的眸子里闪动着饥渴的欲念，却埋藏着更多也更深的疲惫与忧愁。

“眉头又皱起来了呢。”假装做出不悦的表情娇嗔道，卢奎莎轻柔地抚摸起苏洛的脸颊。她的动作如此温柔，好像是要抚平床单的皱褶一般，轻抚着他一边的眉毛，脸上的微笑犹如慈母，“认识你的时候，就是这样。我花了那么多功夫才让它们平整。怎么这会儿又皱起来了呢？”

苏洛的眼睛随她的动作时闭时睁，茫然不安的心也在心湖里起起伏伏。

“抱歉，总是给你添麻烦。”

他尽可能装出若无其事的样子，用郑重的口吻对她说，想要以此抹消她的担心。其实这完全是多此一举。因为在看见他满是倦色的忧容的那一刻，卢奎莎就领会了。这个痛苦不已的男人，他的内心正在强烈挣扎，为当年的黑暗秘密煎熬着。

“不用担心的，苏洛。”

她的声音柔和得就像一阵温煦的春风，给他的感觉却如萧瑟的秋风扫过胸口。

跪坐在上面的卢奎莎凝视着身下的男人，慢慢弯下腰，香软的樱唇凑近他的耳旁，“我已经把当年没解决干净的麻烦解决掉了。你啊，回来得太晚了，都没赶上好戏。‘神圣的事业’的爪牙们，之前可都在街上集体狂欢庆祝呢。”看着忽然瞪大双眼的苏洛，卢奎莎笑得宛如一个天使，“瞧瞧，”她吐吐舌，扮了个鬼脸。“我为爱情做了些什么。”

苏洛被她的这席话惊得立即坐起了身。

“卢奎莎，你竟然……”开口说话令他疲惫，听到的东西更令他震惊。苏洛努力嘶吼出不可置信的低语，“做了那样的事吗？”

卢奎莎原本下俯的身子，由于苏洛的突然坐起而被稍稍往后震开。但是她没有任何慌张，保持着脸部的微笑，轻轻扑入他的怀里。

“阿尔斐杰洛以前不敢进城，现在却一点都没有顾忌了。我怕迟早有一天会被他发现呢。”依偎在苏洛怀中、把手搭在他肩上的卢奎莎，温柔地解释着，“为了我们俩的美好生活，我必须这么做。”

她完全了解苏洛心中所想，早就为他除去了后患。她的善解人意，让苏洛不知道是该心生感激，还是更加自责痛苦。

“所以，不要再愁眉不展了哟……”

她一边呻吟一边仰起头，唇瓣触及苏洛紧抿的嘴，咬了上去。然而苏洛却别过头，下巴稍稍错开，让她的吻落了空。

忧郁笼上脸庞，不知道卢奎莎带来的究竟算好事还是噩耗的苏洛，颓然垂下双肩，陷入了深沉的哀思。卢奎莎面露委屈地推了推他，他却满腹沮丧地一头瘫倒在床上，再也不想动弹一下了。

“我现在不想谈这事儿。”

“好。那就不说了。”

淡紫色的眼眸恢复笑意，凝注着身体全然放松地仰躺在床上的男人那健美的躯体，卢奎莎重新趴伏下去，将自己娇软的双乳压在他身上。喘息声随即从苏洛的齿间流溢出来，轮廓突出的喉结有节奏地一鼓一鼓。

没穿衣服的二人扭成一团，主动方是骑坐在男人大腿上的女人。苏洛闭着眼睛，呼吸急促，感受着卢奎莎温热潮湿的唇从他的锁骨一路往下亲吻。细小微弱的呻吟逐渐在房间中传播开来。

“噢……卢奎莎，跟了我以后……你有后悔过吗？”把手埋入女人散开的秀发里，这时候她正用舌尖探进他的肚脐，滋润着那片狭小的空间。男人一边喘息一边艰难地低吟，“对不起……很多你想要的，我都没能给你。”

好像压根没有听见，也没有任何埋怨，卢奎莎的嘴又往下移了少许，一心一意地舔起苏洛男根两边的球。

空气里有种细小而濡湿的声音。男人的下体慢慢湿润了。

卢奎莎把它放进嘴里，完整地含住，时重时轻、时急时缓地舔舐起来。口中分泌的津液将它团团包围。可是不管她怎么努力，它始终软软的，无法被她唤醒。

双手撑起身子，朝不在状态的男人抬头看了一眼，卢奎莎没有放弃，再次往下探去。就在这时，他伸手制止了她。

“嗯？苏洛，你不想要我？”

看着卢奎莎满脸狐疑的表情，苏洛毫不犹豫地伸出手。粗壮的双臂轻松地抱起她纤细的身子放在床上，瞬间就让两人的位置互换了。

“还是让我来吧。”

仰视着逐渐接近的苏洛认真的脸庞，卢奎莎红润的脸上羞涩地扬起小小的期待。她嘴角的笑靥，让苏洛的心忽然变得很不平静。

这个女人一旦欲火上身，在没有得到满足前，就不会停止索求。与她同居超过七十年的苏洛非常清楚这一点。

不过，他会在这个时候欣然表态要满足她，也许是胸中顿时涌起的愧疚感使然吧。

脑袋埋在卢奎莎的大腿间，扶住它们的双手，指甲抠进雪白的肉里，苏洛的舌尖放肆地舔舐着她全身最敏感的部位，直到她的口中传出一声又一声欢喜的呻吟。

等一切结束后，苏洛在她的肚脐处印下一个吻，然后把头枕在她扁扁的、空虚的腹部，双臂环住她的腰，就这样一直抱着她。

激情退散的屋内，时间无声地流逝。

眼睛对着天花板发呆的卢奎莎，突然用平静的口吻轻声地问，“要听我唱歌吗？”

躺在最爱的人腰腹间的苏洛，用压抑着某种情感的声音应道，“要。”

卢奎莎唱了那首她忽然忆起的歌。它曾经驱散了苏洛的噩梦，使他在无数个黑夜里得以安眠。那么长的一段岁月过去了，如今再次听到她的歌声，就如同当年第一次聆听时那样美妙。苏洛的嘴唇痉挛，喉咙因干涸而发堵，埋头哭了起来。当他注意到从眼角漫溢出来的泪水时，已经无法再做任何掩饰。颤抖不止的那双手，好像要抓住再也无法得到的东西，紧紧地抱住她的腰，手指轻轻地压着她的小腹。

自己一定是犯了某种无法被原谅的致命错误……直到这一刻，苏洛才痛切地领悟到。然而，终究觉醒得太晚了。他悲苦地想着。一切早已经无可挽回。实在不知道该对她说些什么的苏洛，只能咬紧嘴唇，默默地哭泣。

卢奎莎在听到他哽咽的哭声后，从平躺的状态慢慢坐起。她温柔地张开双臂，拥抱着因痛哭而不断颤抖的男人，捧起他的头，替他抹去满脸的泪水。

“我从来都没有后悔过哟。”她静静地、怜悯地弯起唇角，苍白的笑颜弥蔓着无边的落寞，长吟道，“别忘了，我的心永远只属于你一个人啊，苏洛。”

 


	69. 阿尔斐杰洛（50）

CVI

 

据术士之间的某项不成文的定律，魔力相对较弱者无法感应到魔力高于自己的术者的存在。

这个定律，对龙术士似乎同样适用。只不过龙术士的魔力储备值的差距普遍比较小，即使是稍强一些的龙术士，也不至于夸张到让别人感知不到魔力的程度。

不过，如今这一现象，却切实地发生在了卡塔特的龙术士之间。

是谁第一个指出来的，现在已经无从知晓。总之，不知道从什么时候开始，因这样那样的事前来觐见龙王的龙术士们，都渐渐感应不到阿尔斐杰洛的魔力了。无论是阿尔斐杰洛有意识地上前和某些前辈攀谈，还是他恰巧从他们面前走过，这些阅历和经验都在阿尔斐杰洛之上的龙术士，都不禁感慨自己竟完全没发现对方就在身边的气息。这样的事已经越来越多见了。

术士之间等级森严。相差一级，实力便是云泥之别。弱小的低阶术士，在龙术士眼里就像蝼蚁。但如果在龙术士这一群体间作横向对比，差距就不会那么明显了。

可阿尔斐杰洛无疑是个例外。代表了龙术士最高实力的他，和他的同僚之间仿佛有一条无形的天然分水岭。这不禁让人们想起了当年同样叱咤于顶点的另一位首席，阿尔斐杰洛的前任——乔贞。

当然，这两个人是不同的。最大的区别就在于气质。尽管阿尔斐杰洛与年少轻狂的那个自己相比，已经沉着内敛了很多。不过，那只是他暂时屈服于龙王的权威而摆出的一种低调姿态。一个人的真实性格，很难发生根本的转变。乔贞与阿尔斐杰洛二人截然不同的气质，甚至影响到他们的力量。乔贞的力量深邃而沉稳，犹如大海那般具有包容力。阿尔斐杰洛的力量炙热又炫目，就像一颗耀眼的流星。当它划过天空时，瞬间爆发的光亮能使任何物体都黯然失色。

不过，阿尔斐杰洛本人却不喜欢这个说法。当他听到有人拿自己和乔贞做此比喻时，他非常不满那些人竟将自己比作短命的流星。阿尔斐杰洛心目中最钟意的化身，是那轮日夜称霸于卡塔特的太阳。在他看来，乔贞不过就是被遮蔽在太阳炫目光芒下的小星星罢了。

但是这个明显带有偏见的看法，阿尔斐杰洛也只能放在心里想想。他并没有十足的把握称目前的自己已经超越了乔贞。撇开乔贞不提，甚至连修齐布兰卡都是他无法轻易甩开的、强有力的竞争对手。

就在去年十二月，阿尔斐杰洛又见到了那个一身僧袍的长发男人。他依旧是那副目空一切的样子，冷着脸出入龙神殿。他的嘴苍白、细薄而紧绷，任何轻柔的问候声和令人舒心的微笑都与那张嘴无缘，仿佛他天生就不懂得以礼待人也不会微笑，忘却了快乐，更不知开怀为何物。当他走出龙神殿，沿台阶一格格离开的时候，那双冷淡地注视着地面的眼睛，突然从长发的阴影中射出了凌厉的视线。在他冷冷瞥视的数百米外，恰好站着首席的身影。为了刺探这男人的虚实，而假装路过附近的阿尔斐杰洛，由于这一瞥顿悟了。自己并没有领先这个魔力量与自己不相上下的男人多少，他想。虽然极不愿承认，不过修齐布兰卡的真正实力，看样子是和自己属于同一档次的。难怪龙王曾对他另眼相看。

修齐布兰卡的威胁，始终是让阿尔斐杰洛非常耿耿于怀的一个心结。不过只要他保持他惯有的态度，对首席的位子嗤之以鼻，那么他的存在，尽管注定会让阿尔斐杰洛感到很不愉快，但也还是能够容忍的。乔贞也好修齐布兰卡也好，只要他们不像白罗加那样觊觎自己的地位，阿尔斐杰洛还是愿意和他们维持表面的和谐，不把脸皮撕破。

真正让阿尔斐杰洛甚感忧虑的另有他事。自己已经强大到连舆论都拿他与乔贞比肩了，然而最近的任务，落到他手上的却连一件都没有。首席的位置好像形同摆设。阿尔斐杰洛不禁担忧，难道自己要沦落到和落魄的乔贞同样的地步了吗？

他的声音在房间里机械地默念着。低沉的语调里，听不出任何情感。

“去年十月份，白罗加。十二月，修齐布兰卡。今年一月，柏伦格。三月，柯罗岑。五月，白罗加……”

念诵的声音突然断开，卡在了这里。阿尔斐杰洛的声带出现了振荡的波动。

“又是白罗加。白罗加竟然两次……？！”

愤怒的因子逐渐在房间蔓延。阿尔斐杰洛胸中的忧闷不断扩大。

他刚才默念的名单，是近一年来所有执行过任务的龙术士。从这些人回来复命时的描述判断，他们处理的似乎都只是些琐碎的小事务。虽然可以用不足挂齿的小任务根本不必劳烦首席出马这样的理由来说服自己，可是阿尔斐杰洛的心还是久久不能平静。

距离擅自下山那件事的风波已经过去了那么久。自己在五年期间没有任何不良的表现。两位龙王究竟要将他雪藏到什么时候呢？

埋头苦想了一阵，阿尔斐杰洛说服自己振作起精神。他在昨天就得到了消息。听说又有一桩新任务，将由苏洛接手。这会儿苏洛应该刚到龙神殿接受委派。阿尔斐杰洛决定立刻出门。

最后，二人在“龙之巅”山脚的一条小径相会。阿尔斐杰洛感应到苏洛的魔力于是停止奔驰，苏洛止步却是因为他听到了对方的鞋子踢在石头上的声响。会有这样的结果，其实并没有出乎苏洛的意料。一年前阿尔斐杰洛突然拜访时，出来开门的苏洛就没有发现任何属于他的气息。卢奎莎也多次向苏洛表明，阿尔斐杰洛的魔力深不可测。苏洛不是一个嫉贤妒能的人。这个男人早晚会超越自己的觉悟，从他决心将阿尔斐杰洛推荐给两位龙王的时候就已经有了。可是双方的差距到底是从什么时候逐渐被拉开的，苏洛却想不起来。他专注地观察着眼前的男人。

每次见到自己时总是会流露出喜悦神色的那双紫色眼眸，此刻却显得非常忧郁，好像在担心自己。对于阿尔斐杰洛眼神背后的含义，苏洛稍微想了一下就理解了。

“目标是基辅，共有八人。与我同行的密探是瑞肯。”苏洛一开口便直奔主题。

阿尔斐杰洛点了点头，陷入思考。这时他听到苏洛又补充道：

“我在来的路上先去了一趟布雷西亚。你放心，那家伙还在。”

“他当然得乖乖的。”阿尔斐杰洛不想把难能可贵的时间浪费在佛熙特身上。他直视着苏洛的眼睛，面露担忧，想问话又不知道如何开口。

苏洛看出他的忧虑，坦言道，“这事许普斯还不知道，我也没告诉卢奎莎。”

对于必须连那两人都要隐瞒，苏洛也感到很不痛快。虽然卢奎莎告密的可能微乎其微，可是许普斯如果知道得太多，他一定会在替人类守口如瓶和报告族长的选项间毫不犹豫地选择后者。即使是对阿尔斐杰洛知情不报的作法非常不认同的苏洛都明白，坦白者必须是阿尔斐杰洛自己。

首席嗯了一声，表情转为安心，“这次的任务你觉得怎么样。”

“看似没什么异常。瑞肯应该是个可靠的家伙。”

“那可未必。佛熙特那个杂碎并不一定会把全部的眼线都告诉我，谎报或遗漏的情况也是有的。而且他的失踪肯定会促使敌人安插新的眼线进来。就算这次给你带路的密探不是‘科雷斯波’，也不能掉以轻心。所以，千万不要恋战。一见到有异常状况，宁肯放弃任务也要撤退。许普斯比泽洛斯强大得多。他一定可以保护好你。”

阿尔斐杰洛说得如此严重，让苏洛不得不开始考虑自己有可能遭遇的危险。自从阿尔斐杰洛领他到关押佛熙特的洞穴参观，苏洛才意识到达斯机械兽人族原来一直在试图插手龙术士的任务。知道这个可怕消息的，整个卡塔特除了乔贞，大概只有他们两人。这也让苏洛在听完阿尔斐杰洛严肃的警告后，感到困扰起来。

为了避开耳目，他们边说边移步到僻静的花园。

“你还是什么都没说？”苏洛问，“究竟要瞒到何时？”

“我上次跟你解释过原因了。”

“那你就太蠢了。”

阿尔斐杰洛无法反驳苏洛的责备，有气无力地叹道，“我承认，我被逼到了两难的死角。”

这是实话。因此他才会叹气。就算现在如实地将自己得知的一切秘密都禀告给龙王，也已经晚了。龙王究竟会因为自己提供了有利的情报而感到高兴呢，还是会因他的拖延行为而对他产生更多的不信任？就目前阿尔斐杰洛并不稳固的地位，他一点也不想去挑战龙王的耐心。

尽管阿尔斐杰洛对卡塔特并无二心，可是站在龙王的角度，自己因赌气而故意隐瞒重要情报的举动，忠诚度怎么看都是值得怀疑的。阿尔斐杰洛自己都常常感到心虚。

红金色的头发带着花香在风中晃动。首席猛烈地摇了摇头，“现在说更会被怀疑忠心。但我也不傻。我会在今后慢慢把那些事告诉龙王。但前提是，我得接到任务。一旦有了新任务，我就能将它们伪装成我的新发现，循序渐进地透露出去。”

望着阿尔斐杰洛略显无奈的脸庞，苏洛沉思起来。

这是一个自己应当敬而远之的男人。他想。许普斯的警告也恰逢在这时浮上他的心头。尽管从者的劝诫和自身的理智都在提醒自己远离这个男人，然而苏洛却依然想要帮助他。至少，在这件事上，尽其所能地帮他渡过难关。自己欠下的债，没有要他人背负的道理。

“倒也不必那么麻烦。”苏洛说道，“如果我这次真的会遇上害死亚撒的那拨人，就可以利用这个机会向龙王坦诚。就算只是件普通的任务，我们也可以借题发挥。”

“嗯……也不是不可以。让我再想想。”

苏洛把手搭在了低头沉思的阿尔斐杰洛肩上。

“总之，别把那么多的秘密藏在心里。这样太沉重了。”

说这话时，苏洛发现自己的声音竟比想象中更低沉苦涩。说服阿尔斐杰洛的这些话语，可能同样也是在劝诫自己吧。

不过在阿尔斐杰洛看来，苏洛的一席话就像是照亮了一潭死水的光，来得如此及时。苏洛的鼓励，在无形中壮大了阿尔斐杰洛的勇气，使他在谈及某方面的事情时，变得更为大胆了。

“苏洛，上次你说，卢奎莎的放荡是因为你的错？我想知道原因。”

前一刻还在探讨的公事瞬间就被阿尔斐杰洛抛弃。话题突然倒向了自己的私生活，苏洛一听，眉头马上皱起。他完全没想到阿尔斐杰洛会问得如此直接，也很生气他竟然从没放下过对这件事的兴趣。

“你何必旧事再提。”

苏洛的声音夹杂着愠怒。他的冷漠，并没有阻止阿尔斐杰洛刨根问底的决心。

自己深爱的男人，却为了一个根本不珍惜自己的女人伤心，他怎能忍受。

“苏洛，不得不说，你哪里都好。可是你选女人的眼光实在太差劲了。”阿尔斐杰洛尽量摆出心平气和的态度对他说，“我拿你当我的至交，所以必须对你知无不言，言无不尽。不管你会不会生气，我都要说。你喜爱的那个女人，只是个搔首弄姿的婊|子。你值得更好的。”

阿尔斐杰洛原本以为，自己说得如此过份，苏洛应该会揍他一拳，或者骂他两句，为卢奎莎辩护——至少得有点反应。可是苏洛却像僵尸一样站在那里，唇角因痛苦而翕动，一句话也不说，就好像他完全默认了阿尔斐杰洛对卢奎莎的评价。

很久以前，苏洛就从白罗加的口中听到了风声。当他回到佛罗伦萨，愤怒地前去质问时，卢奎莎却意外坦诚，非常配合地将她偷情的对象无一保留地全盘告诉了苏洛。苏洛被她从容的态度惊呆了，更让他愕然的是，卢奎莎竟将自己的身体出卖给了某些龙术士。

然而，只要一想起她对自己无微不至的照顾，使自己那颗被伤透的心，重新相信人世间还有美好和真情，还有美丽善良的事物，还有人爱着自己，让他重新接纳了这个世界……只要一想起这些，苏洛就不由自主地脱口，“卢奎莎对我很好。我有她就够了。”

“你所谓的她对你的好，就是一次次地和别的男人交|媾，给你羞辱吗？就是不停地伤你的心吗？”

咬牙低声吼道的阿尔斐杰洛，毫不掩饰地露出愤怒不平的神情，可以从他洋溢着苛责和同情的眼神里清楚地窥见他对苏洛有多么在乎。

苏洛低下头，避开他灼热的视线。“那也是我有错在先。但我不想谈。”

“她到底哪里让你不舍得放下？情愿自己受伤害？回答我，你为什么要对卢奎莎的滥交视而不见？”

对于阿尔斐杰洛情绪激动的质问，苏洛却是听而不闻。

在沉默中等待了很久也没能盼到回应，阿尔斐杰洛无奈地苦笑起来，含有一丝忧郁地低语，“你不想回答。”这是个陈述句。

“对。”苏洛毅然应道，直视阿尔斐杰洛的眼眸说，“以后也别问了。”

感受到苏洛保护卢奎莎的决心，红发男子的心里流淌着愤恨的激流，郁闷地低下了头。

从前的阿尔斐杰洛一直以为，卢奎莎和苏洛是真心相爱的一对情侣。从苏洛当初回忆二人相识的场景时对卢奎莎的种种描述不难看出，他也希望阿尔斐杰洛能够对这一点深信不疑。如果卢奎莎真如苏洛所言，深爱着他，照顾他，那么阿尔斐杰洛也只能心服口服地接受自己不如她的现实。可是……不对！不对！当初听苏洛说故事的时候，他就觉得不对劲！卢奎莎这个女人，打从一开始就是用卑鄙的手段接近苏洛的！

“——我不会原谅她对你的伤害。”

从齿缝间嘶吼出来的话语，好像翻滚着对卢奎莎的刻骨恨意。因此，苏洛在听到阿尔斐杰洛的这句宣告后，原本冷漠的面庞立刻铺满了怒意。

“你想要做什么？”苏洛青筋暴起的右手扣住阿尔斐杰洛的手腕，好像揪小鸡一样把它提起来，“你要是敢伤害她，我绝对饶不了你！”

毫不反抗的阿尔斐杰洛无言地望着苏洛的怒容，任由他将自己的手腕勒出一圈难以褪却的红印。互相凝望了一会儿后，阿尔斐杰洛的态度似有软化，示弱般地低下头。

“你把我想到哪儿去了……好吧，我为刚才的过激言语向你道歉。”

苏洛重重地甩开他的手。“不需要道歉！只要你别再提起这件事就好。”

阿尔斐杰洛心底憋着一股怒气看着苏洛转过身。不过他紫罗兰色的眼睛最终注视的地方却偏离了苏洛离开的方向。同时，苏洛也感觉到了进入花园的来者的气息，暂停了脚步。

斜眼盯着接近而来的许普斯，阿尔斐杰洛的脸上写满了警惕。

带着一如既往的冷淡表情，许普斯快步走到二人之间停下。最近这阵子，他都待在卡塔特。听说苏洛被派了任务今天谒见，立刻就过来见他。没想到还是晚了阿尔斐杰洛一步。

“看样子，我真是连稍微不在一会儿都不行啊。”

虽然是句充满了调侃意味的话语，然而许普斯凝视阿尔斐杰洛的眼神，却依然如往常那般冷如寒冰。

这个总是妨碍自己的海龙的到来，令阿尔斐杰洛有些不快地撇了撇嘴，本能地想要移开目光，但最后，还是强迫自己抵抗住他带有敌意的冷视。在那双冰一般的蓝色尖瞳的压力下，说完了足以令面无表情的二人吃惊的言语。

“许普斯，替我照看好你的主人。”

对于首席祈祷般的话语，许普斯先是惊讶地挑了挑眉，随后凛然颌首道，“根本不用你提醒，我也会那么做的。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。”

在前方等待着他们的是未知的敌人。阿尔斐杰洛无法随同出战，因此只能嘱托许普斯好好保护苏洛，以免他们落得和亚撒主从同样凄惨的下场。

许普斯用稳健的步伐快速走出花园。比他晚一步离开的苏洛无表情地朝阿尔斐杰洛冷淡地瞥了一眼，才迈开脚步紧跟而出。他最后望向阿尔斐杰洛的表情好像面对的是一个陌生人，和之前为自己出谋划策的模样完全判若两人，看来他还在为刚才有关卢奎莎的那个话题生气。苏洛的态度转变，让阿尔斐杰洛的心顿时一片冰冷，也让他几乎是在瞬间就作出了一个冲动而情绪化的决定。

他去了尼克勒斯经常出没的龙海。宽阔无垠的“龙之力”静谧的海面，在明媚的阳光下，闪耀着鱼鳞般的光辉。海的正中央，趴着一头青壮年的海龙，把脑袋缩在翅膀的下面，懒洋洋地享受着阳光的温度。他巨大的身躯随起伏的波浪轻微摇摆，一半沉在水下，一半露在外面。厚重的眼睑紧紧闭着。全身的龙鳞都处于放松状态。麦穗状的尾巴忽上忽下，在海面上时隐时现。

阿尔斐杰洛足足喊了三声，睡梦之中的海龙才总算有了反应，浑身的鳞片竖立起来。尼克勒斯紧张地晃了一下头，睁开眼睛。朝声源望去的钴蓝色瞳孔里，浮现出半海之隔的阿尔斐杰洛向他招手的身影。缓缓地磨了几下牙，尼克勒斯极不情愿地飞向岸边，以人形的姿态降落在阿尔斐杰洛身旁。

“找我干嘛？”被极少会来寻找自己的主人吵醒的尼克勒斯感到有些烦躁，“真是的……我睡得正香呢。”

“我要出去，你必须帮我。”只有他们二人所在的山道上，阿尔斐杰洛开门见山地说道。

“你又要去人界啊？你老爸去年不是死了吗？”

如此嚷道的尼克勒斯突然停口，好像意识到自己的无礼，尴尬地挠了挠头。

“这次是为了别人。”完全没在意从者的口无遮拦，阿尔斐杰洛用异常坚毅的口吻宣称，“是我爱上的一个姑娘。”

尼克勒斯闻言，顿时有了兴趣，把脑袋凑过来，“谁啊？从来没听你提起过。”

“是谁根本不重要。因为这一次见面，我打算和她分手。”面对尼克勒斯一脸不解的表情，阿尔斐杰洛面不改色地将谎话继续下去，“分隔两地的交往实在太痛苦了。你认为龙王会允许我把一个普通的女人接到卡塔特居住吗？”

“绝对不可能。”

尼克勒斯回答得如此干脆，以至于他不禁为自己的主人感到遗憾。

“所以我必须和她断绝来往。而这些话必须当面谈。可是我最近一直接不到任务。只能拜托你给我争取一个下界的机会。”

听到他隆重的请求，尼克勒斯为难地皱起眉头。“可我该怎么做呢？”

“谁都知道你母亲身体不好。”阿尔斐杰洛为了使对话显得不那么沉重，故意用轻松的语气对他说，“你就宣布她又病了，要通知希赛勒斯上山侍疾。龙王应该不会驳你母亲的面子。一定会答应你去找哥哥的。”

面对阿尔斐杰洛信心十足的样子，尼克勒斯疑惑地说道，“……这样的话，就算族长答应了，也与你无关啊。”

“你就假装自己不认识路，要我带你过去。”

尼克勒斯忍住对阿尔斐杰洛翻白眼的冲动，看着他急切的面庞。当他理解了阿尔斐杰洛作出的痛苦决断，喉头不禁涌上了一阵苦涩。

“好，我试试吧。”

望着毅然点头的尼克勒斯，阿尔斐杰洛态度暧昧地微笑起来。虽然他的笑容里或多或少地装着对从者的蠢笨而哀叹的成分，不过更多的却是感激。激荡不已的胸腔，渐渐被即将要去完成的那个目标和为此涌起的决意牢牢占满。阿尔斐杰洛目送尼克勒斯前往龙神殿的背影，看了一会儿，移开的视线突然笔直地射向远方，仿佛能够穿透托起整座卡塔特山的厚厚云海。

 

CVII

 

我这么做是对是错，会有怎样的后果呢？

尽管内心无数次纠葛不断，阿尔斐杰洛的步伐仍然停在了那道熟悉的门前。

此时，月亮正静静地躺在柔软的云絮织成的暖床间。寂静无人的街道剥离了白日的喧嚣，大地铺上了一张银色的巨毯子。淡淡的银光笼罩着身穿斗篷的阿尔斐杰洛，使他成为月光下投照在门上的一抹黑影。他在深呼吸之后伸出手，敲打了几下，然后怀着复杂的心情，等待女主人的出现。

也许是因为时间太晚，屋主已经睡下了，在门打开前，阿尔斐杰洛等了近两分钟。

终于，熟悉的魔力飘然而至，熟悉的脸庞浮现在眼前，已经等得有些不耐烦的阿尔斐杰洛顿时正色。

出来迎接他的是穿着白色睡袍的卢奎莎。她见到他，先捂嘴打了一个哈欠，接着伸了一个小小的懒腰，丝毫不顾这样的动作会使胸|部前凸，暴露在男人目光下。她身上的睡袍穿了跟没穿一样，大半个肩膀完全|裸|露，深刻的乳|沟在月光下非常晃眼，布料透明得几乎可以将她娇嫩诱人的身体一览无遗。

“哎呀，我想是谁呢。”收起脸上略带着的惊讶表情，转为讨人喜欢的端庄笑容，卢奎莎纤细的身躯倚靠着门框，娇声说道，“真没想到深夜的访客竟会是你。”

“让我进来。”半张脸遮掩在兜帽下的阿尔斐杰洛若隐若现的目光平静至极，说话时嗓音低沉，却掷地有声。

上下打量了他几眼后，卢奎莎歪头一笑，侧过身让他进屋，然后轻轻把门关上。

“吉芙纳呢？”来到室内，阿尔斐杰洛一边翻下兜帽，露出完整的脸庞，一边问道。

卢奎莎指了指自己的后颈，对他展露微笑，“专程来找我的吗？真是少见。”

阿尔斐杰洛惊讶地瞅着她。他的表情使她脸畔的笑意更深。

“阿拉，怎么了，这不是显而易见吗？趁苏洛和许普斯外出做任务，半夜孤身前来，还问我吉芙纳在不在……说吧，有什么我可以效劳的呢？”

卢奎莎一边调戏般地问道一边把手抚上阿尔斐杰洛的胸膛，探进斗篷，在他的胸口轻轻摩挲。

“啊，你是在勾引我吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛这么问道后，卢奎莎干脆小鸟依人般地扑进了他的怀里，调笑道：

“你是在装傻吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛用炯炯的目光瞪视着举止轻浮的女人，捏住她细细的手腕，阻止她继续抚摸自己。

“你该不会是只要苏洛不在，就对任何上门的男人都来者不拒吧？”

在阿尔斐杰洛凌厉目光的逼视下，卢奎莎让脸上的表情变得庄严一点，嘟起嘴哼道，“没意思，一点玩笑都开不起。”

当她把手放开，往后退了两步后，阿尔斐杰洛微微地松了一口气。他用充满阴郁的目光，从正面凝视着那双好似在微笑的淡紫色眼睛，在里面看不到任何羞怯或悔意。

犹豫了一阵后，他说，“我今夜来也不想空手而归。我有一个问题，只有你能给我答案。”

“我听着呢。”她耸肩一笑，催促他快说下去。

“光有你的人还不够。”用异常坚决的口吻，阿尔斐杰洛说，“能为我解惑的东西，在你的地下室里。”

意外地，卢奎莎没有任何迟疑。“对于顾客的要求，身为店主的我自然会大方地满足。那就过去吧。”

为什么？他茫然地想。这充满了暗示性的要求竟然会被接纳，阿尔斐杰洛感到极度的震惊。但是既然这女人没有任何异议，那么自己也没有退缩的理由。

下楼梯时，阿尔斐杰洛的视线牢牢锁定走在前面的女人。盯住她隐秘在睡袍下的窈窕有致的曲线、从裙底露出来的娇嫩大腿……这些散发着女性诱惑力的部分。即使是有着某些特殊癖好的阿尔斐杰洛，都必须承认卢奎莎是个魅力四射的女人。也正因为她掌握了足可利用的先天优势，她才能轻而易举地做出令苏洛蒙受耻辱的丑事。

阿尔斐杰洛直到片刻前仍在犹豫不定的心，随着目标的越来越接近，愈发变得坚硬|起来。

封闭的地下室烛火通明，和前两次来访时看不出任何区别。卢奎莎停立在蜡烛堆围成的五角星外，转身朝阿尔斐杰洛看去。只见目光炯炯的红发男人经过她身边，径直走向中间的方桌，在众多物件中拿起了一个装有粉白色粉末的瓶子。

“今晚似乎没有使用秘药把魔力隐盖起来呢。”轻嗅着卢奎莎的体香和流泄在她周身的重重魔力，阿尔斐杰洛对她露出恶作剧般的微笑，“要是我没猜错，上次没能感知到你的气息，就是这些粉末的缘故吧？”

当瓶里的物质被轻晃起来时，卢奎莎的嘴角似乎出现了一抹转瞬而逝的邪笑。阿尔斐杰洛眨了眨眼睛，定神看去，呈现在眼前的依然是那张宛如圣女的庄重脸庞，不禁怀疑自己刚才是不是看花眼了。

“答错了。”卢奎莎轻盈地移步到桌前，拿起一瓶无色液体的药水，告诉他，“这瓶才是。把它喝下去，就能消除自身的魔力。类似于‘魔力抑制’的把戏。不过效果要过一阵子才能体现。这是唯一的缺陷，有待改进。”她一边解释一边拿过对方手里的玻璃瓶，摇晃里面的霜状粉末，“至于你拿的这瓶，是用来把挥发在空气里的魔力痕迹抹干净的清除剂。”

在阿尔斐杰洛紧紧的注视下，卢奎莎打开瓶盖，往虚空中轻洒了一些粉末。清除剂很快就见效了。阿尔斐杰洛惊愕地感觉到，他和卢奎莎发散在空气中的魔力渐渐消失了。不过，由于二人并没有将持续发散的魔力抑制住，也没有服用消除魔力的药剂，因此，二者的魔力气息不消半会儿又重新冒了出来，混杂着布满了整间狭小的地下室，一如片刻前。

“将魔力一点不漏地完全遮掩掉，两者缺一不可哟。”

房间内充盈的魔力流已经恢复到她泼洒粉末前的状态。阿尔斐杰洛安静地看着坦然道出答案的女人。

多年前的一天，他前来拜访。屋子里没有半点魔力在流动，但是卢奎莎依然为他打开了门。她衣衫不整的样子，仿佛才和男人亲热过。可是店里除了她再无他人。无论是卢奎莎的气息，还是出远门到波西米亚的苏洛残存的魔力痕迹，他都感应不到。原来答案就在这些瓶子里。当时，一定存在着某些她想要隐瞒的东西，或人，因此她才会动用这两种药剂，将房子里的所有魔力气息连根拔除掉。之前还只是半信半疑的阿尔斐杰洛这下完全确信了：这女人背叛苏洛。趁他不在，邀请其他男人到家中上|床。而且，还不是普通的男人……

“你用这些药水掩盖谁的魔力呢？龙术士？”

阿尔斐杰洛问得直截了当，将玻璃瓶放回桌上的卢奎莎立刻回过头。

“有些女人总喜欢在表面端着架子，装矜持，装高贵，其实骨子里不给男人侵犯就浑身难受。而我天生就具备看透这类女人的眼睛。”说到这里，阿尔斐杰洛情不自禁地笑了起来。他的笑就像春风拂面，给人的感觉却是寒意凛凛。

“那真是个不错的天赋啊。”卢奎莎神情自若地笑道。

“哼，还在装？那不妨换个再直白一点的问题好了。”一个森冷的笑容忽然浮现在阿尔斐杰洛脸上。在烛光的映照下，笑容更显妖邪。“卢奎莎，你和龙术士里的哪些人睡过？”

换做其他人被如此盘问，早就柳眉倒竖地发起脾气来了。然而卢奎莎却根本毫无所谓，只是耸了耸肩。

“你可以猜猜。”她轻笑着表示。

“那我就不客气了。”阿尔斐杰洛平稳地说道，“白罗加？”

“真失礼，”卢奎莎不可思议地抬眉，“我情愿打造根神杖自|慰。”

“那么——是麦克辛吗？亦或者是柏伦格？”

说到这儿，阿尔斐杰洛发现卢奎莎的表情像是凝固了起来似的变得有些僵硬，但是很快又恢复了以往的笑容，甚至比平时更愉快。

“一共就十几个家伙。把所有的名字都报上一遍，总会猜中的。”她用轻松超过平常百倍的口吻，好像在给对方加油鼓劲似的说道，“不过，看在你我交情不浅的份上，你既然那么想知道，我还是可以告诉你的哟——和我睡过的龙术士的大名。”

她忽而轻灵地来到他身畔，贴近他的脸，几乎是咬着他的耳朵呻|吟出声：

“——阿尔斐杰洛。”

她充满致命引诱力的语气，仿佛是怂恿伊甸园的亚当和夏娃偷尝禁果的毒蛇。

表情瞬间僵硬的男人，凝视她的眼神突然变得极度复杂。纠结的眉宇间好似盘踞着一股拨不开的阴霾。

他的表情让她觉得有意思极了。

“难道不是？”

卢奎莎嗬的一声笑了起来，脚尖点地，在阿尔斐杰洛身前转了个圈。舞动的裙摆宛若一朵冰清玉洁的莲花。

当她停下来时，不安分的手再次滑进了他的斗篷，四处乱摸的五指犹如蜿蜒爬行在他胸前的一群小蛇。

“看你，紧抿的下唇，深锁的双眉，多么愤怒啊。”她的手划过他的下颚，优美的指尖温柔地摩挲它精致的轮廓，“让我猜猜，你一定和苏洛摊牌了，但是他压根就不愿搭理你，对吗？就是他的无视让你如此愤怒。”薄唇弯成月牙，卢奎莎开心地道出阿尔斐杰洛内心暗藏的秘密，“你今天来的目的，真以为我不知道吗？这可比你猜我的情夫要容易多了呢。”

紫罗兰色眼眸冷酷无情地盯着紧贴在自己身前的女子。抿紧的嘴唇表达出阿尔斐杰洛此刻的心情。她的呼吸脉搏和心跳，通过身体的接触传达到他的心口。

“啊啊，你承认了？”阿尔斐杰洛的眼皮在细微跳动，语音有些艰涩，“你背叛了苏洛。”

卢奎莎笑而不答，态度暧昧，没有明着表态，也不询问对方查出真相的原因。她知道他是个聪明人。既然已经被他识破，那就没什么好问的了。

可是阿尔斐杰洛却忘不了令他辗转反侧不停思考的那次对话。

和麦克辛共同执行的一次任务中，麦克辛曾在阿尔斐杰洛的面前大放厥词，将苏洛和卢奎莎两人分别比喻成公胡狼和母鬣狗。阿尔斐杰洛把麦克辛的那些侮辱性质的话语，理解为他们是靠敬献首席来巩固自己的地位，因此给人好似狼和鬣狗一样贪得无厌、精明狡诈的印象。但这只是最浅层的含义。当深入思考麦克辛如此称呼二人的原因并想透了以后，阿尔斐杰洛简直觉得恐怖。

胡狼是在婚配方面严格维持一夫一妻制度的动物。公胡狼一生只会有一个配偶；而母鬣狗为了繁衍后代，通常会和族群内不同的公鬣狗|交|配，配偶无数。再联想柏伦格曾在比萨之战打响前的讨论会上说过的一句话：“她的指甲很利。”这令人不禁遐想的话语，出现在当时的场合下，是那样的唐突……因此，阿尔斐杰洛才会将柏伦格和麦克辛列为与卢奎莎有私情的对象之中。而他之所以能够参透这一切，又都得益于迪特里希睡过的一个妓|女的启发——蜂后。和母鬣狗一样，每个蜂巢的蜂后也都有众多的配偶。

卢奎莎的手隔着衣服，仍在不停地骚扰他的身体，马上就要摸到他的下半|身了。再也忍受不了怒火的阿尔斐杰洛一把将她推开，对这个不知廉耻的女人怒目以视。

“你不怕承担后果吗？”他喝道。

“你要杀了我？”她一边微笑一边摇头，“不，不。你绝不会用这种方式惩罚我的。”

卢奎莎紫薇色的眸子里迸发出快乐的光芒。她的笑容，不知为何竟让阿尔斐杰洛的内心骚动起来。

眼前的这个女人，以往的形象始终被遮掩在一层薄薄的轻纱之后，很朦胧，很捉摸不透，阿尔斐杰洛很难把握住她。但如今，他揭开了轻纱，看到了真实的卢奎莎。而她的真实一面，早已经无药可救。

空气泛起了涟漪。阿尔斐杰洛抬手一挥，地面上，摆成五角星形状的数十根蜡烛瞬间一同熄灭，只留下壁炉里的火焰仍在喷吐着热量。

刚才还将她大力推开的阿尔斐杰洛，如今却粗暴地把她拉回了身边。

探手到她腰后，根本不需费力，就将卢奎莎用来蔽体的单薄睡裙撕开，一把扯烂扔到地上。呈现在阿尔斐杰洛眼前的，是苏洛最在乎的那个女人惹人怜爱的躶体。

黯淡的地下室里，她白玉般的肤色像月亮一样皎洁。细密的枣红色卷发披散在她的肩上、胸前，一直垂到腰间。男人的目光只要稍微触及她的身体，就会忍不住地想要将她拥有。

心底的欲火在一瞬间被点燃。因激昂感而充血扩张的男根，已经充分屹立起来，顶着裤子。现在再想打退堂鼓已经来不及了。阿尔斐杰洛轻推卢奎莎到桌前，让她双肘支撑在桌上。她顺从地靠上去，将后背及臀部对着身后的男人。由于所处的角度，阿尔斐杰洛看不到背朝自己的卢奎莎染上嫣红的脸颊，但是她越来越急促的呼吸声，他却听得很清楚。

虽然有壁炉里的火焰温暖着室内，但是在除了苏洛以外的男人面前赤身露体，还是让卢奎莎轻轻地打了个冷战。

她至少还保留了一份女人的羞耻心，他想。然而阿尔斐杰洛理应保留的那份负罪感，却已经遗失在了某个黑暗的角落。

鼓起的下身紧贴裤子，顶住卢奎莎光滑雪白的臀，阿尔斐杰洛也开始喘息，却连斗篷都没有脱掉，更别提里面的衣服。他把裤绳解下，又扯开衣服上端的领口便于呼吸，就这样准备进去了。

被按压在桌前的女人，和压住女人身体的男人，整个画面充满了胁迫的意味。阿尔斐杰洛把手探到卢奎莎的小腹，手指紧贴肌肤，把她前屈的身体往上抬，迫使她的臀部高高翘起，以便自己能够深深地插入。

剧烈的动作使桌子震荡起来，上面的水晶球、护符、机械残片先后掉落下来，乒乒乓乓地砸出一阵乱响。

女人的下体犹如被捅进了一柄湿热的利剑。阿尔斐杰洛双手按住卢奎莎的蜂腰，狠力抽送。桌角摩擦地面，响个不停。卢奎莎手扶桌沿，香汗如雨，忍受着下身的痛意，任由身后的男人摆弄自己。穴中的蜜水渐渐多了起来。肉壁里一片黏腻。不断出入的男人生殖器粗糙的轮廓，在体液的润滑下渐渐变得柔和，不过冲劲却是越来越盛。抽送带来的感觉，有了逐渐滋生的淫水作为缓冲，比先前舒服多了。

当这个男人进入自己身体的那一刻，在卢奎莎眼前浮现的，不是忽然间好像变得一上一下不停晃动的墙壁，而是那遥不可及的、越来越清晰的过往……   

那个时候，她多么年轻，就像夏天的嫩草。收留她的那户人家，一对兄弟疯狂地追求她。她任他们追逐，眼里只有那个消沉寡言的邻居。他是什么时候爱上自己的？在黄昏幽静的巷口擦肩而过时？从窗户偷看她和那对兄弟玩耍时？敲响他紧闭的房门时？默许她为他打理家务时？为了接近他，她费劲心机。当他赶她出住处、冷了她整整一周的时候，她知道，他强装冷酷的心已经产生了动摇。或许就在某个令人心动的时刻，他便不可救药地爱上了自己。  

他们的第一次，是在正式认识后的四个月，卢奎莎22岁生日的当晚。  

当苏洛用他拙劣的技巧进出她的时候，卢奎莎非常惊讶。这男人看起来饱受风霜的磨砺，但是在男女之事方面，并没有太多的经验，技术也很生疏。

“之前没有过女人吗？”

在她直率的询问下，他竟然脸红了。

“只在极度需要的时候，逛过几次妓院。”

苏洛坦诚地回答之后，卢奎莎笑了。而苏洛也从她的笑容中，看出她的经验比自己丰富。     

她好怕他会因为这个而嫌弃自己，只能尽力装出害羞的模样。她将指尖放在唇上，阻止自己越发不堪入耳的吟叫，不想将任何不好的形象展现给他。苏洛却把她的手从唇边拨开，手腕捏在自己掌中，扣压在床上，欣赏她拨去伪装之后最真实的那一面。

完事后，卢奎莎静静地侧躺在苏洛搂住自己的臂弯里。 

“你经常和男人做吗？和那对追你的兄弟？”

当他这么问的时候，她突然无比紧张，只觉得心都快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。 

“不是的。”她极力澄清，“我跟他们是清白的，我发誓。”在他忧郁的眼神下，她决意坦白，“我有过一段婚姻。但是我的丈夫在我嫁过去的第二天就病死了。我的第一个男人，是我刚离家不久时，在博洛尼亚遇到的一个富裕的商人。离开他之前，他收留了我两年多。你也知道，女人若想求得陌生男人的援助，不付出点什么是不可能的。最大的本钱莫过于献出自己的身体。”

听完她的诉说，苏洛的脸上充满了怜惜。“以后你的安全，由我负责。”他抱她抱得更紧了些，把她的头按在胸前，“跟我在一起了以后，你不能再让其他的男人碰你。从今天起你只能和我睡。和我一个人睡。”

“当然，”她极快地点头，“当然是这样。我永远都是你的。只有你才有那资格。”她急促地喘着气说道，紧紧地抱住他，亲吻他，“我爱你，苏洛。我会一直爱你。直到我生命的尽头——”

……从过去的记忆片段里回过神，卢奎莎发现，他们做的姿势改变了。

视线里的不再是上上下下的墙壁，而是近距离内的那张拥有天赐般容貌的俊脸。她和他所在的位置也改变了。

不知何时，阿尔斐杰洛已将桌子推到墙边。卢奎莎被放置在桌上坐着，背脊的一部分无力地抵住墙壁，没有退路。阿尔斐杰洛勾住她的腿弯高高抬起，向外拉开，指甲掐进她的小腿肚。双腿被固定在两侧的卢奎莎就这样全身赤裸，完全敞开在他面前。而眼前的男人是那样着装完整，充满了胁迫感和侵略性。一阵不该有的羞怯突如其来地袭向她，使她双手颤抖地抓住他的肩膀，俯头在他胸前，发出破碎的、讨饶般的喘息。阿尔斐杰洛腾出一只手扯住她的头发往后拉，尽量让她后仰，凸显出她纤细的脖子和丰满的胸部；另一只手搂住她的纤腰，双唇贴近她仰倒的身体，交替着亲吻她的一对乳房，下身忘我地、持续地冲刺。卢奎莎体内的羞怯感愈发强烈，几乎要将她狂跳不停的心脏吞噬。

肿胀到极限的下体急欲喷发，阿尔斐杰洛忙把她推开，想要拔离她湿漉漉的蜜穴。然而卢奎莎的双腿却结实地缠绕着他，使他无法抽身。阿尔斐杰洛控制不住射精的冲动。粘稠的体液尽数喷射，注入了她的阴道。

终于结束了。卢奎莎从桌上跌下来，浑身脱力地俯身跪爬在地上，娇|喘连连。阿尔斐杰洛站在不远处，整理着装和发型。

“很开心吗？都不舍得让我射在外面。不如说整个过程你都非常享受啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地俯视着趴在地上的那个污秽不堪的女人，想起了母亲。他虽然并不歧视女性，却非常厌恶那种不自爱的下贱女人。当他发现卢奎莎的本性和他身为娼|妇的母亲并没有本质上的区别后，他就对这个女人的存在无法忍受了。

“哈……干嘛一副苦大仇深的样子。”卢奎莎翻过身，一边背靠墙壁继续喘气，一边用带着怜悯的微笑直视着好像在为什么事而苦恼的男人，“你放心好了。我可不会因为这点小事就对你纠缠不清哦。”

“表现得很潇洒啊。”用压抑的语气嘲讽道，阿尔斐杰洛难以掩饰心中的苦闷，皱起眉头，“真是怪了，为什么我遇到的尽是你这种女人呢？”

“不过是和你睡一觉而已，你也太多愁善感了吧……”卢奎莎在呻|吟声中缓缓地坐起身子，懒懒地拨开眼前的枣红发丝。将呼吸平复下来后，她开始悠闲地用手梳起打结的头发。“情|欲是人类最基本的欲望。享受鱼|水之欢，有哪里不对呢？”

无言以对的阿尔斐杰洛，反而不知道该如何反驳她了。一直到卢奎莎整理好头发靠墙站起来，他才组织好驳斥她的词句。

“就为了享乐，所以你背叛了苏洛？”阿尔斐杰洛恼怒地谴责道，“置他的颜面于不顾，让别人在背后笑话他？”

“哈哈，背叛……这样的事你不也在做吗？”她把双手交叠，放在腹部，全身赤|裸地挺|立在他面前，“你上了他最喜欢的女人——也就是我哟。”

“我是为了惩戒你、给予你警告，才——”

高亢的怒喝蓦然止声，尾音一路冲到楼梯口。没有继续说下去的阿尔斐杰洛，自己都觉得那些荒谬的理由站不住脚。不管怎么说，卢奎莎都是苏洛最在意的人。他宁可被自己误解，也要维护这个女人。而自己，却和她发生了不正当的肉|体关系，在她长长的偷情名单中占有了一个席位……

就在阿尔斐杰洛止住话声、因油然而生的懊悔而满脸惨白的时候，卢奎莎忽然双手捧腹，大笑了起来。此刻，由于身前的男人脸上的神色愈发难看，她的笑声也更加狷狂。

“什么啊，就为了警告我而和我发生|关系，你是白痴吗？用这种方式替他打抱不平吗？平时看你一副聪明的样子，怎么到这个问题上就那么笨啊！你的所作所为，才是最令你深爱的那个男人痛心的啊！哈哈，你不信的话，就和我一起到他的面前说出这一切好了。看他最终会选择谁、离弃谁！”

卢奎莎好像啰嗦的老妇人一样说个没完。这在平时，根本是无法想象的。此刻她肆无忌惮的样子，完全摈弃了以往的端庄和贤淑，实在让人怀疑这猖狂的一面是否也属于她的本性。

然而，阿尔斐杰洛根本无力去思考这个问题。卢奎莎听似疯狂的一番话语，完全击中了他的心坎，让他的大脑陷入死寂。

突然沉默下来的地下室里，过了很久才响起说话的声音。阿尔斐杰洛的表情没有丝毫动摇，但是他喃喃自语的声调却莫名颤抖，显示出他不安的心境。“……被你看穿了吗？”

卢奎莎闻言，立刻向他投去轻蔑的冷笑。

“你表现得那样明显，我想看不见除非装瞎。不过你大可放心，我是不会拿你单方面迷恋苏洛的这件事去烦他的。”

“……你这女人，对自己不检点的行为有过一点点悔意吗？你对苏洛还有爱意吗？”

他的咆哮声似乎显得很平静，但是真正的情绪，却从他的行为中显露出来。

卢奎莎虔诚地回答了这个仓皇地将话题岔开的男人所提出的质疑。“有悔意，只能说明心还不够坚定。我是不会有那种东西的。至于爱意嘛……那可是很多呢，毫无疑问。绝不亚于你哦。”

“竟然还不肯悔改？也是啊，从一开始你追求苏洛所采取的下作手段，就能知道你是个怎样的货色了！”

出乎阿尔斐杰洛意外，回应他的，却是卢奎莎洋洋得意的笑声。

更让他惊讶的，是她话语中的内容。

“下作的手段吗？哈，倒不如说，是他先用他那独一无二的气质，蛮不讲理地侵占了我的心呢。”

卢奎莎的声音里饱含怜爱与渴望，让阿尔斐杰洛不禁在心中卷起疑惑。

“从看到他的第一眼起，我就爱上他了。后面做的那些，不过是为了让他注意到我。他眼底的那份孤独，那种不被世人理解、仿佛被整个世界遗弃的眼神，还有颓废的气质，都深深地吸引了我，让我不择手段也要得到他。像他这样的男人，我怎能错过？”

她突然用一种从来没在阿尔斐杰洛面前展现过的、异常痴迷的眼神望着他的脸，仿佛站在她眼前的人是苏洛。

“我深爱着他的一切。他的笑容，他的忧伤，他的喜悦，他的愤怒……看他高兴我也会高兴，看他痛苦我会更高兴。呵，这才是极致的爱，不是么？”

原来如此——阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地咬住嘴唇。

这就是个根本不知爱为何物的蛇蝎女人！

“你配不上苏洛！如果你真心爱他，你就会为他着想，而不是特地去制造让他难过的事满足自己的心理。你每和一个男人好，就是伤他的心一次。你是否想过你伤了他多少次？你口口声声说你爱着苏洛，其实苏洛不过就是你的一个目标，是你达成永生心愿的一块踏板！所以，你要不计一切代价地得到他，即使这段感情充满了欺骗和背叛！可为什么你得到他了，却不好好地珍惜？或许你根本就没办法给予他珍惜。因为你是个连爱的含义都不明白的女人！从头到脚都配不上他！”

说到最后，阿尔斐杰洛已经是声嘶力竭。

“——”

直到刚才，卢奎莎看阿尔斐杰洛的眼神，仍包含着胜利者般的微笑以及优越感。然而这一刻，在这通将她批判贬低得体无完肤的训斥过后，这个枣红色头发的女人美丽的脸上，首度出现了与笑容无关的表情。她工整的脸庞肌肉紧绷，纤柔的双手紧紧握成拳，牙齿把下唇咬得一片通红，一下也不肯眨动的淡紫色眼睛里迸发着火星，更有疑似眼泪的东西在隐隐闪烁。或许是火光在她剧烈上翘的睫毛上形成的反射，亦或许是他看花了眼。

“啊，被我不幸言中了吗？你的本质——”

阿尔斐杰洛嘲笑过后，她没能马上回答。这突兀的停顿，明显表示出了她心中的纠葛。

回忆起曾经失去的东西，卢奎莎的心不由得揪痛起来。

“阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，”她当面叫他的全名，绝无仅有的一次。“你什么都不懂。”

看着对方因疑惑而木讷的表情，卢奎莎平静地擦过他的身边，捡起被他撕坏的睡裙捧在胸前。在走到楼梯口的时候，她好像想起了一些尚未坦白也无需隐瞒的话，因而回了一次头。

“我杀死了我身体的一部分，为了我最爱的男人。他爱我吗？爱。但是这个爱很有限。既然如此，我又何必交出自己完整的爱？分出一点点爱自己，不更好吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛的目光立即落在了卢奎莎一手搭着的平坦腹部，心底翻涌起冰冷的猜想。

但是在他听来，那些借口不过是苍白的狡辩罢了。数秒过后，他失声笑了起来，笑声落下后又是一番责问。

“他深爱着你，屡次被你伤害，却蠢到不愿放手。你要怎样才肯放过他？卢奎莎，你想吊着他到什么时候？”

他会问出这样的问题，倒是让渐渐难以自控情绪的卢奎莎一下子变得镇定了。

“不需要跟我谈判吧。就算我和他结束了，也轮不到你。阿拉，接受不了吗，可这就是现实。”

心中涌起的阴沉情绪，让阿尔斐杰洛的表情变得苦涩。但是他既没有说话也没有动怒，极力保持着平静审视她。

“而且，要是让他知道我的身体里储藏着他曾经很看重的男人的精|液，他一定会疯掉的。我因为敌不过你而被迫就范，这样的说法非常合理吧？我可是很会装可怜的哟。想去告我的状，就去试试好了。就让我们来赌一下，他最后会信谁。”

卢奎莎直视对方的眼神里，没有半点恐慌和怀疑。苏洛和她相识的时间远超过他接触阿尔斐杰洛。她太了解苏洛了。他会在她和天底下的任何人中间无条件地选择自己。对此她有充分的把握。

阿尔斐杰洛用无底的阴郁眼神，凝视着卢奎莎。在他眼前的，又是那个爱笑的端庄女子。

“所以，不要再这样敌视我了。就让我们一直保持和谐的关系，那才是最好的结果呀。彼此心照不宣，谁也不要戳破。你也不忍心看他受伤对吧？只要你愿意保守秘密，那么我也绝不会多嘴。以后，我们三个可以做永远的朋友。”

让今夜发生的事，成为二人间心照不宣的一个秘密——在理解了她话中的深意后，阿尔斐杰洛深深地垂下了头。

在他的内心深处，再次涌起了愤怒。但现在的愤怒和之前完全不同，是他胸中逐渐扩张的负疚感的体现。

凭一时之气，侵犯了自己最爱的人心爱的女人。做出这种荒唐事的自己……今后该如何面对苏洛呢？

而他的背叛，苏洛又怎么会原谅他？怎能不对他产生更大的抵触？

卢奎莎的提议，是唯一可行的办法。尽管欺骗苏洛让阿尔斐杰洛觉得很不好受，可是眼下也没有别的选择了。

把心头繁复的思绪扔到一边，阿尔斐杰洛重新用冷静的目光，审视眼前的女性。

她和苏洛相遇，少说也有七八十年了吧。那么长的一段日子里，维系着二人情感的，绝不可能是简单的谎言。阿尔斐杰洛也不是没产生过这样的想法。存在于这个女人心中的，毫无疑问，是对苏洛的爱。这是他无法否认的。只是那份曾经无穷的、完整的爱，在岁月和现实的打磨下，逐渐走向了消亡……

在愤怒的焦点即将从眼前的这个女人转移到自己身上前，阿尔斐杰洛疲惫地发出一声叹息，走到与她近距离对视的地方。

虽然看不出他有任何同意的举动，甚至都没有点一下头，但是他同样也没有拒绝。这足可证明在他的内心已经趋向于接受和她共同保密的态度。只不过他太过骄傲，因此对自己留下的烂摊子要靠对方解决的事实难以面对罢了。

“去找件像样的衣服穿上吧。”他说，“你早就在数不清的男人面前脱光了。可你应该清楚，最初让你心甘情愿为他除衣的那个男人是谁。还想得起来的话，当下次再有别的男人脱你的衣服时，要对他说不。”

阿尔斐杰洛吐出沉重的一口气，与她擦身而过，上楼离开了。没过一会儿，卢奎莎听见他打开并关闭一楼店门的声音。当他的脚步声彻底远离龙术士的听觉后，卢奎莎放任自己的身体倾斜下去，坐在楼梯最下面一格的台阶上，把破烂的睡衣放在膝间。

与冰冷的台阶轻触的下|体，仍因为刚才阿尔斐杰洛剧烈的动作而有些疼痛。但在疼痛萦绕的同时，还有一股微微的湿意。他在她的体内洒下了种子。但是它们不会发芽，她想，更别提开花结果。

紫薇花凋零的眼睛，空虚地凝视着昏暗的空间，卢奎莎终于还是扶起了被推|倒的蜡烛，把桌子摆回原位，收拾好掉落的东西，然后离开地下室，回到二楼的卧房。她把坏掉的睡衣随手扔在一角，找了件干净的睡袍重新穿起来之后，爬上了床。她躺在自己平常躺着的那一侧，把被子盖到下巴，伸手在苏洛睡过的那半边床单上轻柔地抚摸。孤寂的深夜里，她安静地闭上双眼，就如每一次和不同的男人交|欢结束后那样，逼迫自己睡去。

 

CVIII

 

奥诺马伊斯转过身，看着从视线尽头匆匆走来的阿尔斐杰洛。在他头顶上空的是海龙希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯，如两道蓝色的彗星闪烁在苍穹下，朝卡翠纳栖身的龙海“龙之寿”飞去。

假戏真做把希赛勒斯请了过来、与这对兄弟分别后，阿尔斐杰洛迈着沉重的步伐快速往主峰走。他似乎不希望别人看见他回来的身影，避开与任何人眼神交汇，浑身都浸透着拒绝交谈的气息。这从他赶路的匆忙就可以看出来。然而，奥诺马伊斯出现的位置，正好是去往“龙之巅”必定会经过的地方。阿尔斐杰洛自然也就明白，他不可能是碰巧路过那里的。

“老师，您怎么在这儿。”

干涩的声音和迷茫的眼神，这是阿尔斐杰洛此刻留给奥诺马伊斯的直观印象。他并不是真的想知道答案，只是一种极其无力也无意义的寒暄词。

奥诺马伊斯打量着他，眼睛也不眨一下。“在我诸多的学生里，你大概是头脑最出色的一个了。”

这明褒暗讽的说辞，让阿尔斐杰洛的心条件反射地揪了起来。难道我的谎言又被揭穿，我又要受罚了？

“您如果是来传达两位族长的指令，就请明示吧。我已经做好心理准备了。”

“傻孩子。”

严厉的师父此时说话的口吻以及凝视他的目光，就像是一个希望儿子能够争气的父亲。

紫眸灰暗的眼神，在奥诺马伊斯伤痕密布的斑驳身体上发呆。阿尔斐杰洛低头不语的姿态，仿佛是一个知道自己做错了事的孩子。

“先说好，这是我个人的揣测。”奥诺马伊斯说，“我认为他们接受了尼克勒斯提供的那个说法。但是接受不等于相信。”

阿尔斐杰洛听着他说。

“即使是我也知道，从中获益的人是你。”

刚一听完老师的这句断言，阿尔斐杰洛的眼神立刻变得非常空虚。

奥诺马伊斯的声音听在他耳里就像一阵苟延残喘的风。“我不想追究你离开后去了哪里，做了什么。那根本没意义。但是既然你选择了这条路，就应该坦然接受，再苦再累也要坚持走完。绝对不要忘记，这是哪；也不能忘记，你是谁。”

我是谁？我是龙族的首席龙术士阿尔斐杰洛·罗西！他的灵魂在怒吼，在悲叹。不……或许，该去掉那名存实亡的前缀……

阿尔斐杰洛死水般的脸庞没有一点情感，深暗的眼底空无一物。

随即他笑了。“啊，也是啊。”他的笑容同样空虚，给人的感觉像在强颜欢笑。“那老师您觉得，我应该怎么做呢？”

“你那么聪明，如此简单的事怎么就想不明白？”观察着弟子强作镇定的面部表情，奥诺马伊斯继续说，“龙王的心情就好比天上的流云，喜怒无常，难以琢磨。你要是以为，倚仗功劳就能得到他们永远的垂爱，那你就太天真了。你是他们谦卑的、忠诚的仆从。这才是你应该时刻摆正的位置。”

奥诺马伊斯甚至还没有把话说完，他就注意到了阿尔斐杰洛神情的变化。那种依靠伪装和压抑才能展现的镇定完全消失了，取而代之的是绝望、空洞，和一丝隐隐的逃避。就像一个人发现自己掉入了深渊无法得救，不得不接受自己无从左右的现实的时候，流露出来的那种思绪停滞的表情。

以一副好像在指引迷途之人的智者的形象，对自己展开说教，望着这样的奥诺马伊斯，阿尔斐杰洛简直在肚子里发笑。

龙王要的是「首席」，而不是「某个特定的人」——如此浅显的道理，他怎么会不明白。

首席可以是乔贞，可以是修齐布兰卡，可以是今后任何一个被他们认可的人。阿尔斐杰洛只不过是这些提线木偶中并不特殊的一个。

如果说，在自己之前的乔贞，就是靠不停地委曲求全、对龙王唯唯诺诺来维系近两百年的首席地位的话……难道我也要——

可即使这样，乔贞都曾数度退位，赋闲多年，最终依然没能逃过被人替代的命运。

晦暗而模糊的负面情感在首席的脸上膨胀开来。阿尔斐杰洛没有回答，奥诺马伊斯也没有催促。他在等。很明显就能看出，他的弟子正在和自己的情绪做艰苦的斗争。

“如果我能再立奇功，龙王对我的不满会有所改观吗？”

提问的语调，简直比背诵台词还要生硬。如果用这种状态登台表演，恐怕满场的观众都会埋怨买来的票子物非所值吧。

“他们是绝不会妥协于人类的。”奥诺马伊斯表现出旁观者的冷静，“企图以功劳来和龙王讲价，如此不明智的作法，你还是趁早死了这份心吧。最好连想都别去想。卡塔特的未来，从不取决于某个人是否多杀了一个异族、或者多做了一件任务。千万不要让他们觉得，一切非你不可。”

“……”

眸光一沉，阿尔斐杰洛始终紧贴在腿侧握成拳的右手忽然抬起，在颤抖中放到嘴边。从奥诺马伊斯站立的角度，他不一定能看见他用牙齿啃咬了一下指甲盖边缘。但是那望着地面的躁动而充满怨愤的眼神，却一点也不加以掩饰地呈现在了奥诺马伊斯的眼前。怒火攻心的阿尔斐杰洛，早已经没有空闲去注意自己的行为是否合宜。

早该想到会是这样了。龙族对自身存在的优越感，以及对除自身以外的其他种族天然蔑视的排外性，阿尔斐杰洛早就深有体会。火龙王与海龙王就是其中最具代表性的两位。

选拔首席，力量的因素确实非常重要，否则龙王对首席的要求也不会如此苛刻了。但是和力量相比，更最要的是能够被百分之百驾驭的忠诚。太有个性、太自我的首席一旦失控，后果不堪设想。忠诚度才是龙王考虑的第一要素。在这方面，乔贞一直让两位龙王感到很放心，阿尔斐杰洛却始终徘徊在勉强及格的水准线附近上下不定。首席对龙王来说就好比工具，甚至连工具都不如。工具坏掉了，理所当然就要换掉。如果用得不顺手，或者伤了自己，工具也就没有存在的意义了。龙王怎么会容许手里的工具自作主张，和身为操纵者的自己讨价还价呢？

从阿尔斐杰洛分外凝重的表情中，奥诺马伊斯知道他已经有所领悟，于是重重地拍了拍他的肩膀用来宽慰和鼓励他之后，朝训练场的方向去了。

彷徨从内心深处像侵蚀建筑物的青苔一样泛溢上来。阿尔斐杰洛没有去看老师远去的身影。他拾起磕在鞋底的一粒石子，把它抛向远方的云海。

四天后，苏洛和许普斯回来了。阿尔斐杰洛听到消息，是既欣慰又有些害怕。

苏洛顺利地完成任务，轻松消灭了任务的目标，将八个盘踞在基辅的异族一网打尽。然而，当他回来时，衣服上却带着新鲜的血渍，是异族的黑血留下的斑斑点点的痕迹，好像不久前刚刚经历过一场恶战。和他一起回来的只有许普斯，不见密探瑞肯跟随左右。主从二人面容严肃，一身血污，任何人看了都明白，他们遇到了麻烦。

果然，在议事大厅回报情况的过程中，苏洛透露了重要的信息。他称，任务完成后的回程途中，遇上了一支移动的异族部队。人数约莫两百，指挥官是一名先锋。敌人的部队包围了三人，不过有亚撒和泽洛斯的前车之鉴，苏洛多留了一个心眼，因此没有恋战。只可惜撤退的时候，在敌人凶猛的追打下，二人没能保护好瑞肯，使他不幸牺牲。

尽管苏洛一直强调，是在偶然间才和异族的部队遭遇的，不过情况如此异常，还是让龙王感到不安，于是传召了阿尔斐杰洛过来旁听。

苏洛说完后，龙王又让许普斯叙述经过。许普斯说的和苏洛几无差别，除了一条。许普斯补充了异族部队出现的地点，是在阿尔卑斯山东北的斯蒂里亚地区，好像是要把守住上山的隘口一样，比起碰巧经过更像是预先埋伏。趁许普斯和龙王交流时，苏洛将目光投向了在一旁不发一言的阿尔斐杰洛，眼神示意他快点说些什么。

但是刚把视线调转过去，惊讶之色就占据了苏洛灰绿色的眼睛。

消沉了——他一眼就瞧出了不同。阿尔斐杰洛的脸上蒙着一层无法排遣的不安，好像因为什么而纠结，特意不理会自己。

对苏洛来说，这或许是件好事。这个总是可以无所顾忌地亲近自己的男人如今的冷淡表现，恰是苏洛一直期盼的。

可是，好不容易创造的契机，难道要让它溜走吗？他明明答应过自己，一有机会就会向龙王交代实情……

对于阿尔斐杰洛令人难以理解的缄默，苏洛用疑惑的目光询问着他。

终于，感受到那股充满了暗示性的眼神持续朝自己传来的阿尔斐杰洛，有了一丝表态的意向，微微倾身。

“那应该是对我们很不友好的一支势力，很可能是阿迦述的死对头。”他说，“他们是异族中主张用强硬的手段扩张势力的鹰派。很明显，这些家伙的魔爪已经朝我们伸了过来。”

火龙王听了阿尔斐杰洛的话，沉吟起来，“异族竟然出现在了我族管辖区的边境……难道说——”

从卡塔特去人界，最先的降落地就是阿尔卑斯山。这片绵延数千里的巨大山脉群，可以说是龙族的管辖区。

龙族和达斯机械兽人族已有近八百年的交战史了。敌人常有迁徙的习惯，而龙族的栖身地千万年来都没有变动过。敌暗我明，要想完全守住领地的秘密是不现实的。事实上，龙王早就设想过敌人可能会采取某些卑劣的手段对付卡塔特，譬如培植奸细。因此每隔一段时间对密探的查验工作，就是为了防止敌人使用诈术的一种措施。不过，从许普斯摆脱追杀后，异族的部队没有后续动作的情况看，他们会出现在斯蒂里亚，看样子也只是误打误撞罢了。

阿尔斐杰洛仿佛看穿了火龙王的心思，围绕着他的想法进行了回答。如果轻易就将知道的一切一股脑地全盘托出，那么自己私自抓捕并关押审讯“席多”的一系列丑事就将全部曝光。由此引发的恶果，势必会对阿尔斐杰洛目前不太稳定的地位造成冲击。奥诺马伊斯数日前的教诲仍言犹在耳。要想重获龙王的赏识，在卡塔特站稳脚跟，绝不能急于一时，也只能再忍一忍了。

“以后该怎么办？”海龙王问。这并不是真的在询问阿尔斐杰洛的看法，只是用微妙的口气探查他的态度。

“如果敌人再派小部队伤害我的同伴，我就替您将其消灭。如果敌人带领全部的军队来攻打卡塔特，我就替您尽全力抵挡。”

首席一丝不苟地说完，火龙王刺耳地笑了起来。“斗志昂扬虽好，不过要是连敌人来自何方，会从哪打来这些事都不清楚的话，也只是耍嘴皮子的空谈罢了。你仍须努力的地方还有很多啊，首席。”

在议事厅的大部分时间里，苏洛一直都在帮助阿尔斐杰洛，将目前所能揭示的情报融入到猜测中，逐步公开，与两位龙王分析形势。二人一唱一和，搭配得非常默契。然而阿尔斐杰洛却全程都在回避苏洛的视线。每次作答时，从不用正眼看对方的脸。离开龙神殿后，他的这个表现就更加明显。

“喂，阿尔斐杰洛。”

苏洛叫住了在前方麻木走路的男人。在他出声之前，沉默就像从井口爬出的苔藓一样束缚住三人的嘴。

阿尔斐杰洛停下脚步，撇过头，目光凝固在虚空中。

碍于许普斯就在后面紧跟着，苏洛不能明说，只好用眼神表示刚才在殿内配合得不错。

尽管没有与那双眸子正面交汇，但是阿尔斐杰洛眼睛的余角仍然感受得到苏洛的视线。为什么要在这个时候对我如此热情呢，而当我表白时，态度却那样冷漠？阿尔斐杰洛无力思考。现在，他只要目光一触及苏洛的脸，卢奎莎光着身子的画面就立刻浮现在他的脑中。这让他更觉心中有愧，没有脸面和苏洛眼对眼交流。

出于报复、泄愤及嫉妒的心理，他用一种奇妙而古怪的方式惩罚了那个背叛苏洛的女人。会这样做全是因为他深爱着苏洛。可因此而染指了苏洛最爱的女人的身体，从逻辑上讲怎样都讲不通。阿尔斐杰洛此举不但不能为自己或苏洛出气，事情一旦败露，只会对苏洛造成更深的伤害，自己在他心目中的那一点轻微的分量，恐怕也会彻底保不住。这是阿尔斐杰洛最不希望看到的。尽管他固执地认为自己之所以会侵犯卢奎莎完全是事出有因，但在心里，他早已经下定决心要将这个秘密和卢奎莎一起死守到底。这即是他内心的惶恐、愧疚及懊悔情绪的真实体现。

时常会在睡梦中出现的那张面容，如今近距离看到了，他却没有直面的勇气。这样的状态，在今后的很长一段时间也许都会持续吧。放在以前，光是苏洛朝自己随意瞥来的一个眼神，都足以令阿尔斐杰洛疯狂、沉醉。现在，他竟然变成了让自己感到胆怯的对象。

“一共遇到了两百号敌人，将军倒是一个都没见着。”不知什么原因，苏洛将之前在龙神殿向龙王陈述的话又重复了一遍。

为了不要变成让人尴尬的冷场，阿尔斐杰洛只能硬着头皮回答，“即使这样，能安然无恙地逃脱也已经非常不容易了……”他想偷瞄他的脸，结果还是放弃了。“你没有受伤吧？”

“我没事。多亏许普斯相助。否则难免要进行一番恶斗。”

“……真不愧是许普斯啊。不是泽洛斯之流可以媲美的。”

不敢直视苏洛的紫眸，目标换成许普斯时，倒是没有任何尴尬。

“别拍我马屁。”

许普斯对阿尔斐杰洛的夸奖不以为然。在他轻叱过后，苏洛把视线转向了这头与自己患难与共的海龙，眼底带着深深的感慨。

“话说回来，如果追击我们的敌军是由将军级别的家伙带队，可能你我也终将难逃一死。”

“死战不可避免。不过也别太小瞧我了。”许普斯摇头否定主人的说法。“保你一命的信心我还是有的。就是逃的样子可能会比较难看。”

这话结束，三人继续沉默。亦步亦趋在后的许普斯很快就对二人的墨迹感到不耐烦，加快脚步走到前面。

现在，视线里只剩下和自己肩并肩缓步慢行的苏洛。阿尔斐杰洛感觉自己就像只受惊的猫。直到现在，他的眼神仍然在逃避。

“以你的头脑，我想你应该察觉到了什么吧？”

苏洛压低声音对阿尔斐杰洛说。不知道前面的许普斯有没有听到。不过看他没有放慢脚步、反而越走越快的样子，对被甩在身后的那两个人类的对话应该没怎么在意。

阿尔斐杰洛没有勇气去看那个让自己感到怯懦的人，面对苏洛询问的眼神，逃避般的把眼睛转向了虚空。

“那些在回程的路上撞见的家伙，已经很靠近龙族控制范围的边界了。他们没有在基辅诱导我进行追赶，直接埋伏在阿尔卑斯，企图将我和许普斯截杀在上山之前，行动远不如了结亚撒、泽洛斯的时候那样诡秘，瑞肯更是被他们干脆利落地杀死了……真的是同一伙人做的吗？”

苏洛说话时，时刻注意前方许普斯的反应。为了躲过龙族的听力，他已将声音压到最低，听起来就像是沙哑、低沉而又微弱的空气振动。

但是苏洛洋洋洒洒的一番话，阿尔斐杰洛却没有任何回应。

似乎已经对他一反常态的冷淡有所适应，苏洛既不问也不觉得奇怪，自顾自接着说道：

“令人玩味的是，敌人的兵力并不多，也没有将军坐镇。我怀疑他们将部队分成了好几股，把守在各个上山的隘口，与我相遇的只是其中的一支。由于兵力分散，领军的将军八成在别处。也就是说，他们根本就不确定我会走哪条路，只是在碰运气罢了。”

“嗯，我知道。”始终没有把视线转向苏洛的阿尔斐杰洛，终于有了想要回复的欲望，用压抑住感情的冰冷语调小声地说，“如果不是这样就不对了。”

佛熙特曾经说过，每一代的“王之眼”不可能同时存在。只有前任阵亡，族中才能诞生新一代的“眼”。这也是阿尔斐杰洛始终留佛熙特性命的一个次要原因。刹耶方或许已经默认佛熙特死去，兴致勃勃地准备寻找下一个适合者了吧。如果真是这样，阿尔斐杰洛倒想看看当他们失败时，脸上会流露出来的表情。目前的情况是，即使刹耶指定了接班的人选，由于佛熙特本人仍旧尚存，他所做的也只是徒劳。不仅无法在短时间内获得新一任的“眼”，佛熙特的失踪，更是使刹耶方失去了一个能够监控大陆的情报高手。没有“眼”的接应，勉强组织起针对苏洛和许普斯的捕杀行动，自然也就显得有些粗制滥造了。

敌人或许得到了苏洛外出执行任务的消息——毕竟潜藏的奸细远不止佛熙特和米考内——但因关键人物佛熙特的缺席，他们无法做到准确无误的实时跟踪，来不及定点设伏，只能把军队带到阿尔卑斯山的各个山口守株待兔了。

真身是刹耶部下的密探的具体数字，目前仍不确定，不过那个死于非命的倒霉鬼瑞肯，应该只是个寻常的术士。龙族外部到底混进了多少敌人的眼线，还有待日后的进一步调查。这也是佛熙特还能活命的另一个价值。

苏洛和阿尔斐杰洛慢慢地都不说话了，若有所思地慢步在浮空山路上，共守着同一份沉默。

还有一件事，超出二人所能知道的范围。他们不确定这次刹耶总共出动了多少人马。不过说起来，即使已经离龙族的大本营如此之近，刹耶的部下们也没有鲁莽地对卡塔特发起进攻。看来在想出破解龙王结界及彩虹桥隧道的方法前，他们都不会轻举妄动吧。

沉默的两人心有灵犀地想着同一件事，但是除了枯燥的公事外，在其他方面，他们是否也能心意相通呢？

阿尔斐杰洛连贯的思路，由于在脑中一晃而过的那道倩影，如同拉满的弓弦突然断裂。

“总之不管怎样，你可以完整地回到卢奎莎身边了。没有什么会比这更令人高兴了吧。”

生硬地说完这些话，仿佛是拒绝与苏洛进行任何后续的交流一般，阿尔斐杰洛加快步伐，超到他身前，在最近的路口拐了个弯，踏上另一条山道，将自己的背影留给对方。

 


	70. 阿尔斐杰洛（51）

CIX

 

——死镇。

展示在三人的视野中的那座小镇，确实可以用这词来形容其存在。

几个世纪前曾由穆|斯|林统治的伊比利亚半岛，现已由基督教诸国逐渐收复失地。卡斯蒂利亚王国与葡萄牙王国的交界处、布腊加城东北三十英里的这个地方，四周被绵延的丘陵所包围的一座无人烟的孤镇，其诡异的状况，早在半个月前就引起了卡塔特的注意。

关于这块土地的记录，除了罗马人的统治以及摩尔人的迁徙以外，几乎一无所有。连这种荒芜且人迹罕至的地方也会被列为调查对象，则要从镇中的居民一夜间全体失踪说起。

“除了零星的原住民以外，这种落后而荒凉的鬼地方，真的有人居住吗？”如此嘟囔着的，是个身披黑色斗篷、右眉骨有一条伤疤的中年男子。在小镇南侧的山上透过稀稀疏疏的树木向镇中眺望的他，看似是在对着空气发牢骚，其实他滔滔不绝的对象是站在背后的另一个男子。“连正式的名称都没有的这座小镇，其发展在数百年间可谓是处于完全停滞的状态，实际上算是被抛弃了吧。你怎么看呢，科雷斯波？”

于是，被叫到名字的男人离开了他倚靠着的大树，用略带悠闲的声音回答自己的同伴，“对于这地方的历史，我没有兴趣。比起那种事情，调查此镇人口失踪的原因才是我们此行的目的啊，鲍勃。”

伤疤男子鲍勃侧目看了一眼逐渐向自己走来的科雷斯波，用包含了怀疑的声音反问，“依我看，这种规模的小镇，能容纳的居民数大概在五六百上下吧？能让那么多的居民好像人间蒸发一样眨眼间没了踪迹，除了那些家伙能够做到，难道还有其他的可能吗？”

当心底的疑惑被同伴点明的时候，科雷斯波把视线从鲍勃的脸上挪开，带着一丝敬畏向远方望去。“哎呀呀，那还真是不好办了啊……”

“唔，那个……科雷斯波，你也这么认为吗？”

从上方传来略显颤抖的声音。在此处监视小镇的除了鲍勃和科雷斯波，还有另一个满头黄发的雀斑男子。他从距二人大约五米远的树上跳下，迈着哆嗦的碎步向同伴们快速靠拢。

对于看起来好像非常害怕的密探甘迪，鲍勃一边摇头一边吐出了混杂着怒气的叹息，对这个胆小的同伴非常鄙夷。

“如果能让人忌惮到这种程度的话，看来集体出动算是走对了棋。”鲍勃先是面露讽刺地对甘迪进行挖苦，然后用笃定的语调将自己的判断说出口，“实在太明显了。居民的集体失踪和那群恶魔脱不了干系。”

“不过，一次性失踪几百个人的案例，实属罕见啊。即使是在敌我交锋最激烈的时刻，也从没出现过这种情况……”

科雷斯波煞有介事地嘀咕过后，流露出不屑之色的鲍勃继续保持嘲讽的口吻。

“哼，所以我才不得已跟你们一起来呀。最近这段日子可是不怎么太平呢。就连强大的许普斯大人半年前都差点在阴沟里翻船，被异族干掉。和你们在一起行动也是迫不得已啊。”

尽管只是个无名的小镇，但是作为粮食的一整个镇子的居民却在刹那间失去踪迹，侵略的异族就绝不会是小数目。正因如此，比起集体出动更喜欢独来独往的密探，这一次选择了结伴出马，对这座坐落在布蜡加城东北的空镇进行实地考察。

“确定是失踪而不是被吃掉吗？那些无端消失的居民……”眼神避开强势的鲍勃，甘迪胆怯地咽了咽口水，对着科雷斯波，将心底的疑惑问出口。

“没发现任何厮杀的痕迹，整个小镇都非常整洁。由此看来，应该是被敌人劫掠到驻地去了。看样子那群恶魔还有把猎物储存起来慢慢享用的习惯呢……” 科雷斯波流畅地回答完毕后，又把目光转向了远方空旷无人的孤镇。

在持续对小镇观察了五天后，密探们发现，镇中并没有可疑的血迹，没有建筑物毁坏，没有任何被屠杀得鸡犬不留的迹象，凭空不见的人们简直就好像是在睡梦中遭到了成批的绑架似的。因此，在居民被活捉劫走和被吞噬殆尽之间，科雷斯波才会倾向于前者。

“总而言之，不管消失的镇民去了哪里，这也算是令人惊奇的大案子一件了。像这种程度的任务居然会落在我们几个手里，真不知道该算倒霉还是幸运啊。”

科雷斯波用开玩笑的口吻叹息过后，甘迪说道，“既然现场已经确认完毕了，那我们应该要尽快将这消息呈上去吧？”

“哎呀，还真是令人意外的话呢。”鲍勃的目光逐渐变得贪婪起来，露出了似乎是嘲弄的笑容，以混杂着不屑和威胁的声调对着甘迪说，“这种任务绝不是一个龙术士就能解决的。要是我们一起上报，在出任务的名单里可都要占一个名额了。有人如果害怕的话，现在退出也不算太迟哦。”

对于鲍勃挑衅的言词，甘迪非但没有辩解，反而惭愧地把头低下去一些。倒是科雷斯波在沉默了几许之后开了口。

“要甩下还在镇子里勘察的昆汀吗？”科雷斯波用毫无紧张感的语调咕哝着，把头转向鲍勃，“不等他回来就走，似乎不合适吧。”

“对于前方的情况已经掌握得非常清楚了。再傻等下去也只是浪费时间。”鲍勃的语气很急躁，“我可没空去管某些做事拖拖拉拉的家伙。”

“了解了。”科雷斯波露出诚服的眼神，淡淡地说道，“看来你已经做好独自将消息传递回去的打算了吧。”

对于用陈述句的口吻如此反问自己的男子，鲍勃严厉地吐出了毫不掩饰鄙夷之情的怒喝。“科雷斯波，你说这话是在暗示什么吗？”

但是被叱责的那方，脸上的表情并不为其所动，依然用平淡的口味应对着。

“说实话，我没有介入其中的打算。这项任务的危险性不言而喻。明哲保身才是上策。”

在密探之间，分享侦测到手的情报，或谦让给其他的同伴，甚至掠夺他人果实的情况都常有发生。既然有不愿意冒险的密探将手握的资料透露给他人，那么自然也存在着为了争功而从同伴的手里抢夺资源的家伙。这都是稀松平常的事。似乎这一次，科雷斯波和甘迪由于对全镇的居民集体失踪的事件感到恐惧，采取了前一种作法。也正因为科雷斯波和甘迪一样流露出退却的意思来，鲍勃对他的态度也就更轻蔑和傲慢了。

“既然如此，回禀的工作就交给我好了。等昆汀来了以后，该怎么做我想你应该很清楚。”

科雷斯波尽管笑而不答，但是深红色的瞳孔里却压抑着一丝难以形容的情感。

为了不使那两人的谈话演变为斗嘴，甘迪小声地插了一句，“我记得西南的布腊加城，似乎是杰诺特大人的故乡？”

“无所谓。”好像是觉得甘迪的想法非常幼稚似的，鲍勃含糊地冷哼了一声说道，“指派哪位龙术士要看龙王大人的意思。又不是谁的家离得近就让谁过来处理。而且对我来说，我能和任何一位龙术士大人愉快地合作。不管派谁，我都没有异议。”

似乎是认为没必要再和这两个家伙啰嗦了，鲍勃说完之后便转身而去。

你在乎的也就是功劳罢了。对着鲍勃逐渐变小的后背，科雷斯波心想。这时，听起来好像松了一口气的声音跌跌撞撞地传入了他的耳中。

“终于走了啊……”是甘迪的叹息声。

看着这名同伴的脸上带着的疲惫和轻松共存的表情，科雷斯波好像觉得很有趣似的微微耸了耸肩。

“和这样的家伙共事，也是一种负担吧？”

“是啊……”甘迪点点头，一边擦拭额头滚落的汗，一边轻声回答，“鲍勃那个人最见不得被别人领先。眼看我们有跟他抢功劳的嫌疑，当然不爽了。”

“也是呢。”科雷斯波也点了点头，“不过，甘迪，以后你再也不用面对那种讨厌的家伙了哦。”

一股不协调感，随着这句话落下后，陡然游走过甘迪的后背。

同时，嘎吱——令人毛骨悚然的声音，渗入了他的耳朵，使他不禁歪头看去。

“嗯？你为什么这样说……？”

甘迪纳闷地看向了身边笑而不语的男子。虽然很想大声地询问他这话是什么意思，但是这样的想法，却被对方突然变冷的眼神制止了。

科雷斯波的表情里多了一丝阴暗的色彩，嘴角像是具有惊人的口裂的野兽似的歪曲起来。

“等等！科雷斯波，你——”

嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱，这样的越来越响，淹没了甘迪惊恐的叫声。而且还是从科雷斯波的背脊骨发出来的。

全身的神经都在告诉甘迪，留在这个男人的周围很危险。

“你这家伙，到底是什么东西？！”

甘迪边吼，边往后大跳一步。对于他惊惶的质问，至少在二十年前就已经不是他所认识的那个同伴的男人，一边往他的位置踏出一步，一边用消除了感情的声音怡然地回答。

“——我是‘甘迪’哦。”

说话者的嘴巴就像被拉扯的绳子，一直裂到耳根。拥有这样的嘴型的男人，已经算是半变异的状态了。

积攒了多年密探经验的甘迪，在一瞬间就把对眼前的男子的认知从同伴切换到敌人，同时迅速将身体的重心调整为便于奔跑的姿态。甘迪已经想好了在逃跑的时候召唤机械兽、以此节约时间与对方抗衡的策略。

已经没有多费唇舌的必要了。科雷斯波暗红色的瞳孔因杀意的暴增而变得血红一片。接受到敌人准备攻击的危险信号，甘迪撒腿就跑。

但是一阵突然大作的狂风卷起了四周的落叶和沙土，将奔跑中的甘迪围在了中间。为了保护眼睛，他不得不抬手遮挡，跑步的速度也放慢了。

等风浪退去、睁开眯起的眼睛瞧清楚周围的景象后，侵占了甘迪整个视野的，是滴着唾液的一张大嘴。

变形者的嘴部边缘伸出了蚯蚓一样令人作呕的触须，一面蠢动一面延展，在迅速张开形成了锋利的网状刀刃群之后，对着木讷的猎物一口切下。

雀斑男子的头颅遭受到一股力的冲击，在顷刻间就失去了一大半。

呲呲呲，清脆刺耳的撕裂过去后，一切就在那一瞬间终结了。

轻松刺穿甘迪头盖骨的触须，伴随着飞溅的脑浆、碎肉和血液收缩回去，随后又好像鞭尸一样再次展开了破坏。

喀嚓喀嚓，令人心悸的响声在山间持续不断地回旋。

在红色血沫的背景下，如同被无形的线操纵着身体的木偶一般的尸骸，正活蹦乱跳地在半空中旋转着摇摆四肢，配合科雷斯波利爪穿刺的节拍，一边抽筋一边跳着死亡的舞蹈。

看似是在对早已经断了气的密探追加攻击的异族，实则正陶醉地趴在散乱着肉糜的血泊之中，疯狂地进食。

组成尸体的肉块在一点点减少，猎食者脸上的旧皮也在一寸寸褪去，由重新长出的皮肤构成崭新的轮廓。

几分钟后，外貌彻底改变的“科雷斯波”站在一半血肉一半白骨的亡骸前，慢慢地伸手摸了摸自己的脸。

不仅自己的外形变成了“甘迪”，就连周围的空气都与刚才完全不同了。

一个长着屁股下巴的男子在“甘迪”的面前逐渐靠近。在他的身上同样穿着和其余的密探完全无差别的黑斗篷。

“啊啊啊！”男人一出现就捂着脸尖叫起来，“科雷斯波，你居然对甘迪下了毒手？！”

“别演了，昆汀。这儿就你跟我两个。”站在残缺的遗体前的异族男子，揶揄的口吻和来者紧张的态度形成鲜明对照。“还有哦，从这一刻起，你得叫我甘迪啦。”

听了这话，被称作昆汀的男人惊恐的神情立即消失得无影无踪，神色缓和的脸颊浮现出了阴险的笑意。

“嘿嘿，科雷斯波也好甘迪也好，都无所谓。”昆汀慢慢走近亡者的遗体，带着淡淡的微笑俯视了一会儿说道，“不过你还真是乱来啊。”

“饶了我吧。”甘迪把身上的肉渣抖落到地面，用柔和的声调纺织出语言，“你知道我是没办法在吃饭时还能保持优雅的。”

“不是指这个。”昆汀摇了摇头，“对你这家伙的吃相我已经不抱希望了，不过好歹挑个隐蔽点的地方啊。”

“可是鲍勃早就走了呀。这里也没有其他人。”对昆汀的说教不以为然，甘迪蹲在曾经是同伴的残骸前，空手抓了一块像是上肢部分的肉块扔给了对方。

面不改色地把残肢接了过来的昆汀，看了看手里的肉片，心底翻涌起强烈的食欲。但是比之更强烈的自制力，使他按捺住了欲望，将肉块原封不动地抛还给了面带恶作剧笑意的同伴。

“我暂时没有换宿主的打算。倒是你，胃口似乎不太好啊？”

对着摇头谢绝的同伴，甘迪提起残肢放进嘴里，津津有味地啃咬了起来。将卡塔特的密探杀死后，必须做到毁尸灭迹。因此，他将剩余的肉块全部搜刮一尽，直到尸身只留下潮湿闪亮的白骨为止。昆汀全程保持淡定的姿态抱胸看着，并仔细观察四周，随时堤防外人靠近。等甘迪把白骨挖坑埋了以后，二人才开始后面的交谈。

“所以，是什么促成了你突然想要改变现有的身份呢，米考内？”

看着平静地唤出自己真名的同族男子，“甘迪”好像在说别人的事一样，口气悠然地阐述起来，“佛熙特杳无音讯那么多年，本以为他早就必死无疑，可是‘眼’的继任者始终得不到他的力量。显而易见，敌人将佛熙特秘密控制了起来。不排除他被严刑逼供的可能。在厄运随时都会降临的情况下，换个肉身保命是必须的。”

听了同伴的话，昆汀讶异地皱眉。“难不成是那个首席搞的鬼？”

“除了他，也没有别的人了。”米考内坦然地说道，“你最好也小心一点，谢迩登。那家伙的眼睛厉害着呢。”

“唔，我说你到底怎么得罪他了啊？”

凝视着本名被揭露的同伴略显不安的脸，米考内露出了和迄今为止完全不同的、发自内心的微笑。

“在我把亚撒的尸骨带回去的那个时候，那家伙可是征得了龙王的允许，对我进行过一番盘问呢。其实也就是些关于亚撒和泽洛斯被抓的经过这样的普通问题罢了。当时的我没有多想，随便回答了他的问询，不过事后回想起来，总觉得有些不妥。后来又发生了佛熙特的事……让我更确信那个叫阿尔斐杰洛的男人一定觉察到了什么。虽然近几年来他一直没接到任务，没机会对我下手，可是为了安全着想，‘科雷斯波’这个已经受到他质疑的身份，必须弃除掉。在完成王的大业前，我们可不能被任何敌人盯上啊。”

“原来如此。”谢迩登听他说完，不禁愣了片刻，随即换上了一副了然的表情，看着一脸成竹在胸的同伴，“这也就是你放任鲍勃独吞情报的原因吧？”

“啊，这次的任务我们没必要介入。”

如此断言的米考内，忽然用一副冷冷的表情看着谢迩登。

他太清楚鲍勃好大喜功的性格，所以他才会顺水推舟地任其独揽任务情报而不发一句怨言。鲍勃一定会声称这些情报全都是他自己发现的。这样阿尔斐杰洛即使再神机妙算，也不会怀疑到米考内和其他潜伏者的头上。一个镇的人口莫名失踪，绝不是单个龙术士就能摆平的小任务。若能借此引诱一群龙术士上套、又能避开首席的目光，倒也算是绝妙的一石二鸟之计了。

“狩猎的牢笼已经准备就绪。”站在不久前还堆积着人类残骸的土地之上，米考内俯瞰在万里的晴空下安静地耸立在远端的孤镇，很满足地嘟囔起来，“就让可怜的龙术们跌落死亡的深渊中，哀嚎悔恨然后死去吧。”

对于米考内露骨的祈求报以微笑，谢迩登静静地颔首。

弥漫着邪恶色彩的两双眼睛，将愉悦的目光交织在一起。同是达斯机械兽人族又一同假意委身于敌方阵营的两人，彼此交换了笑容。

 

CX

 

龙神殿里集聚着沉闷而紧张的空气，时不时还有叹气的声音。

使气氛变得凝重的原因主要有两个。一个是密探鲍勃从伊比利亚半岛的一座无名的小镇带回来的令人惊骇的情报，另一个则是阿尔斐杰洛与白罗加矛盾激化的对立局面。

不知道是谁把消息泄露出去的，总之，在得到具有重大出战价值的情报后，远在大马士革的白罗加就兴致冲冲地携菲拉斯赶到了卡塔特。高调的样子让人一看便知，他想要取得这桩任务的统领权。

如此重大的一个立功机会，阿尔斐杰洛当然也不会轻易放过。于是在议事厅狭路相逢时，二者都表现出了对另一方坚决抵制的态度，好像无形中有火花在双方间碰撞。他们将彼此视为头号竞争对手的态度并不是现今才有的，而是在日积月累之后变得比从前更明显了。对于这个现象，宝座上的两位龙王自然看得非常透彻，也非常无奈。

白罗加自信满满地来争取任务，一副不得手就誓不罢休的样子，倒也有他底气足的理由。近阶段，龙王对白罗加非常器重，曾在一年半的时间里多次交予他任务，大有重新启用他来打压首席的态势。如果在这次的角逐中阿尔斐杰洛再输给白罗加的话，那他在今后就真的很难再抬起头了。

两名龙术士都表达出誓将敌人踏平的决心。龙王难以抉择，因此数度叹息。

为了把凝滞的气氛冲淡，在他们的要求下，鲍勃又开始讲述有关那座孤镇的情报。

一个镇子的人就这样凭空没了踪影。这可是自从与异族开战后，前所未闻的特大任务。没有直接吃掉而是将猎物转移到别处，作为粮食储备，这样的举动尽管和达斯机械兽人族以往的习性相悖，但是阿尔斐杰洛在刨除了内心的倾向性之后，依然如此判定：不是阿迦述，是刹耶。

听完鲍勃这个力量约为第二等级中流水平的术士详尽的叙述，阿尔斐杰洛朝两位老者深深地鞠了一躬然后说道，“我以我的名誉起誓，这一次的敌人一定是此前追杀许普斯和苏洛未果的那支势力。对于犯下了将一整个城镇的居民劫掠一空这种滔天大罪的魔鬼，一定要狠狠地给予他们打击，让那些猖狂的家伙知道跟卡塔特作对的下场！火龙王大人，海龙王大人，请你们下令吧，将这项任务委派给我。我绝对不会辜负你们的期待。”

“只可惜对敌人了解的程度，你并不比我深多少。这样看来的话，我们的起跑线是完全一致的。”

听了白罗加以轻巧的口吻道出的挑衅话语，阿尔斐杰洛隐藏起发笑的冲动，微笑着摇了摇头。

“前辈也有意出战？虽然你说的话基本真实，不过有一个决定性的差距，横在我和前辈的中间。”

既然是对白罗加说的，那就该面向他本人。可是阿尔斐杰洛在进入议事大厅以后，自始至终都没有正眼瞧那个黄白色头发的男人一下。在缓缓地说出同样挑衅的言语时，眼神依然高高地射向上方的台阶，不是看着龙王就是看着虚空，总之根本不屑将目光施舍给与自己并肩而立的那名男子。

“哼哼，是吗？”白罗加冷笑起来，眼神朝昂然站立在身边的红发男子瞥去，“那倒要请首席赐教了。”

“不敢当。前辈的赫赫战绩我自然是非常佩服的。”阿尔斐杰洛展开无比从容的微笑说道，语调不急不燥，甚至相当随和。“不过嘛，首席龙术士依靠的并不是资历，而是实力。即使前辈成为龙术士的时间比我早得多，离首席的位置仍然非常遥远啊。”

两位龙王、密探鲍勃和白罗加的脸上都在瞬间没了表情，无一不将视线集中到阿尔斐杰洛身上。语言大有寻衅之嫌疑的阿尔斐杰洛却假装没看见众人的目光，执拗的眼神一动不动地面向虚空。

初识白罗加的时候，自己对他多么恭敬。他心想。可这男人又是怎么回报他的？阿尔斐杰洛从来没指望过这个一心想要做首席的男人会真心对待自己，他只希望能和对方井水不犯河水，一直维持平淡的同僚关系就可以了。可是看看白罗加做了什么？派人暗杀自己，并操控凶手自尽，使案子死无对证。阿尔斐杰洛蒙受了巨大的委屈却是有苦难言，无处申辩。不但如此，他还几次三番地争抢不属于他的东西，使自己首席的地位一落千丈。阿尔斐杰洛对那个男人的容忍度，在这一刻已经突破了爆发的极限。因此他才会出言不逊。

与仅仅是大吃一惊的龙王和密探不同，白罗加听到阿尔斐杰洛的这席话之后，牙关咯吱一响，简直气得瞠目结舌。

“给我闭嘴啊啊啊，阿尔斐杰洛！你这个不知天高地厚的小子，你有什么资格——”

“够了！都少说两句吧！”

性情向来较为温和的海龙王厉声一喝，阻止了白罗加的破口大骂。正准备卷起袖子管朝阿尔斐杰洛冲过去的白罗加不得不噤声，放下指着对方的手，僵硬地停在原地。尽管他最终没有作出任何出格的举动，但是他的脸却好像涂上了一层水银，始终绷得紧紧的。瞪着阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛，眼黑凝聚成针的形状，就如一头发怒的猎豹。

制止了白罗加后，海龙王不满的目光转向了将他激怒的那个男人。

“首席龙术士必须谦逊，大度。决不能骄傲自满。不要认为占了这个位子，就能处处超过和压倒别人。在你的前方就有榜样。向乔贞看齐吧，阿尔斐杰洛！如此傲慢、无礼且有失身份的妄语，以后不要再让我们听到。”

在海龙王的高声怒斥之下，阿尔斐杰洛也只好默不作声，把头低了下来。但是对于被深深刺痛的白罗加而言，可不是简单的一通训斥就能让他满意了。他今天来的目的，便是要将这件前所未有的任务揽到自己怀里，并且要坐到统领的位置。也正是因为绝不能让他得逞，阿尔斐杰洛才会和他相持不下，争得不可开交。

卡塔特最能干的两个龙术士，互相之间却是水火不容的状态，要怎样才能够让他们一起同心协力地侍奉卡塔特呢？只要思虑至此，两位龙王就忍不住发出叹息。

“对于这次的任务，你们有什么看法？”火龙王隐去满脸的不悦，朝恭敬地站立在台阶下的两位龙术士问道，“如何保全镇民的性命？又如何击破下落不明的敌人？”

对于火龙王严肃的提问，觉得有必要夺得先机的白罗加抢在阿尔斐杰洛之前答道：

“镇民失踪的时间最晚可追寻到半个月前。时间已经耽误了那么久，就算敌人不急着对他们下口，估计也早就死伤无数了吧。而且必须承认，我们并不知道这支割据势力确切的根据地在哪。想要寻找被他们掳走的镇民也就非常无力。因此我认为，消灭罪魁祸首才是最重要的任务。能把那些恶魔除掉的话，也算是替牺牲的镇民报仇了。”

真不愧为白罗加。说话的时候，始终保持着淡然甚至悠闲的口吻。这个男人既没有人类的道德观也没有作为龙术士的骄傲。他只是一件纯粹因执行任务而诞生的狩猎工具，一头铁石心肠的猎犬。

“不是想办法把那些人拯救回来，而是对他们的生死不管不顾吗？你要放弃无辜的镇民？”

比起听完白罗加的话沉默不语的龙王，阿尔斐杰洛的情绪显得极为激动，简直有点不像平常的他了。他一改至今为止对白罗加的漠视，用忿怒的眼神直视着对方的脸。

“救？”白罗加好像觉得对方的问题很可笑似的，抱胸笑了起来，“怎么救？上哪里救？麻烦你倒是告诉我啊。”

“白罗加，你竟然说得出这种话？几百条人命在你的眼里就如同草芥一般吗？你这个人究竟要冷酷到何种地步？！”

白罗加对阿尔斐杰洛此刻表现出来的多余的怜悯心嗤之以鼻。他那好似正义使者一般的姿态，更令他厌恶不已。

“哼，大圣人，你觉得对敌人的巢穴一无所知的我们还有其他的选择吗？”

“你是在侮辱龙族，侮辱龙术士！”首席大义凛然地吼道，“就是为了避免血流成河，我们才会和异族作战。背负所有人类的命运，与异族抗争，才是龙术士应该做的事！”

对于阿尔斐杰洛暗藏嘲讽的斥责，白罗加当然不会置之不理。他无所畏惧地说出反驳的话语。

“说得好听，可那不过是理想主义者不堪一击的梦话罢了！用一个镇子的血换取胜利，已经是尽可能地把牺牲降到最低了！”

在二人展开激烈的唇枪舌战期间，静坐在位子上的两位族长始终没有说话，一直保持着冷淡的沉默。但在这时，海龙王忽然提出的一个很关键的问题，扰乱了二人的争论。

“如果连被掳走的镇民的踪迹都不知道，那么击溃敌人为他们报仇，只怕也是无从谈起吧？”

“很简单。”将身子面向族长后，白罗加的语气和神态立刻褪去了与阿尔斐杰洛争辩时的暴烈和狂躁，变得恭敬无比，“被清除了所有妨碍者的那座空城就是异族最佳的埋伏地点。只要两位大人给我配备足够的助手，并认命我为统帅，我发誓，一定不会空手归来！”

白罗加一席豪言壮语过后，龙王将视线转向了阿尔斐杰洛，看着他气愤得浑身颤抖的样子，不知是不满白罗加不近人情的行事准则，还是为即将错失的一次建功的良机感到可惜。龙王的心中一时间升起了千丝万绪。

虽然他们竭力想要回避二人的矛盾，可是白罗加志在必得的表情，好像对自己即将挂帅充满了信心。他的得意恰恰反衬出阿尔斐杰洛此刻的窘迫。无论如何选择，这两人的决裂看来是不可避免了。

“如果是这样的话，那确实有必要将这次的事件视为另一场比萨之战的程度来对待了。”

仿佛等待判决一般，白罗加和阿尔斐杰洛在火龙王话声落下后都不再说话。鲍勃缩在一边不敢吭声。议事厅又一次沉寂了下来。

尽管这两人都很有能力，可他们毕竟不是同一条心，一起出战不但不能事半功倍，只怕会出现不好的效果。二者间必须要舍弃一个。

龙族的统治者互相交换了眼色后，由海龙王宣布他们的决定。

“白罗加，你到殿外等候吧。阿尔斐杰洛你留下。”

“——！！”

两人的表情同时大变。白罗加十分愕然，而阿尔斐杰洛也是大为惊诧。

“先等一下，族长大人，难道你们要——”

白罗加往前跨了两步，叫出声来。当了解到两位龙王的心意后，这位自视甚高的龙术士不禁惊讶得瞠目结舌。

“对你，我们另有安排。”海龙王强调的口吻虽然平静，却透着不容挑战的威严，“你先下去吧，到外面等候。如有需要，我们会再召唤你。”

白罗加沉着脸，默默地点了点头。虽然他最终还是照龙王的命令乖乖地退下了，但是在经过阿尔斐杰洛身边并朝他看去的时候，那双瞪大的利如豹子般的眼睛里，却充满了深刻入骨的妒意和憎意。

将片刻前佯装的惊讶收起来，面无表情地半屈着身体站在原地，阿尔斐杰洛的目光沉静地盯着地板，连看一眼落败者的身影都没有。荣辱不惊的模样，仿佛对龙王的选择没有任何感想。

当然是选择自己了。他想。

虽然阿尔斐杰洛对那座小镇离奇的失踪事件毫无头绪，也不会无端同情素未谋面的陌生人，但是他抓准了一点。龙王素来以“神的代理人”和“世界的守护者”自居，在消灭异族的同时还身负保护人类的重任。如果连仅仅是依靠数量的优势并在龙族的庇护下繁荣壮大起来的那个低等级的种族都保护不了，还谈什么资格去守护整个世界？即便龙王的心里很清楚目前已经无法对那些不知所踪的弱者进行救援，他们的尊严也不容许他们把这些话直接说出口。公然将舍弃镇民的这个态度表明的白罗加，一定会引起他们本能的反感吧。

正像阿尔斐杰洛揣度的那样，龙王确实是因为这些原因，才会倾向于对苍生怀有一丝悲天悯人情怀的阿尔斐杰洛，厌恶白罗加的自私和冷血。但是在龙王的心里还藏有另一番想法。那就是他们感到，利用白罗加对阿尔斐杰洛形成的压制局面做到这个程度已经够了，是时候该见好就收。

“阿尔斐杰洛，这件任务就托付给你了。”海龙王一边观察对方的神情一边与其对话，企图捕捉到那张好像面具一般的脸上细微的表情变化。

“非常感谢两位族长大人对我的信任。”阿尔斐杰洛略略低头，淡然地回应。既没有表现出露骨的喜悦，也看不到任何骄傲的神色，有的只是因肩负的重担而随之衍生的敬畏心和沉重感。

“多余的话就不必说了。这次的任务非常凶险，必须要有人辅佐你。你属意谁呢，说来听听？”

尽管火龙王看似大方地征询他的意见，不过阿尔斐杰洛非常清楚，有几个人是决不能提的。

理所当然先把乔贞和白罗加排除掉。出于私心，将修齐布兰卡也划出了考虑范围外，阿尔斐杰洛在剩下的人员里仔细地斟酌起来。

随后，他以严谨而谦恭的态度，试探性地说道，“老实说，就这么跑去挑战的话，有点送死的感觉。敌人极可能将伏兵安排在那座小镇，像诱杀亚撒前辈那样对付我们。因此，恐怕得有经验丰富的前辈协助我，才能度过这一关。”

“啊，你指的是谁呢？”

火龙王的口气带着些质问的意味。对此，阿尔斐杰洛依然保持着非常谨慎的态度。

就在龙王认定他会提名那两人的时候，阿尔斐杰洛却出其不意地报上了他们不曾想过的另两个名字。

“柏伦格前辈具有能够牵制住一支军队的特殊能力，休利叶前辈手握先进的侦测装置。有他们俩在我的身边，无疑等价于千军万马的相助。”

深深地低着头、用严肃的声音如此说道的阿尔斐杰洛，注意到龙王稍感意外的眼神，心底缓缓地松了一口气。对于龙王并不喜欢自己和苏洛、卢奎莎建立过硬的私交这一点，阿尔斐杰洛再清楚不过了。有趣的是，就目前双方尴尬的关系，阿尔斐杰洛必须暂时疏远那两人。他奇妙的选择让龙王感到很安心，倒是个意外收获。

短暂的沉默中，阿尔斐杰洛的视线蓦地飘忽到一旁的鲍勃身上。“另外，我听说杰诺特的家乡就在那附近吧？”

即使是经常对其他的密探指手画脚的鲍勃，面对首席也顿时收敛了平时的傲慢劲，老老实实地回答。“是的，首席大人，您说得没错。杰诺特大人就出生在布腊加。离目标只有三十英里。”

“那么他对那一带应该很熟悉。”阿尔斐杰洛自我咕哝了一句后，再次看向了宝座上的龙王，明确地表示，“两位族长，我的队友已经选好了。”

“你只要三个人？”火龙王的声音由于惊愕而放大，“如果与敌人的大军相遇，就凭你们几个怎么抵挡得住？”

“与敌人厮杀并不是我的首要目的。”感受到两道疑惑的目光朝自己射来，阿尔斐杰洛露出稳重的表情，坦然回答，“很抱歉，我还是将营救镇民放在优先考虑的位置。如果一味地对敌人以杀戮的方式进行制裁，而忽视对受困群体施以援手的必要性，那就是把目的和手段本末倒置了。既然确定是以救人为宗旨，那么兵不在多而在精。杰诺特是向导，休利叶是哨兵，柏伦格是救场的后援。人少目标就小，不仅有助于调查，还会遭人轻视，这样更容易使敌人探出头，借机刺探他们的虚实。即使遭遇到数量庞大的敌军，有柏伦格在，也能保障全身而退。随行的密探也不宜太多。有鲍勃一人就足够了。”

这个家伙应该是可靠的。闪着警惕的光芒的紫罗兰色眼眸趁无人注意的间隙朝鲍勃瞟去一眼。对方的魔力，他能够极其轻松地感应到。对于达斯机械兽人族安插进来的内奸的判断，阿尔斐杰洛始终停留于魔力微乎其微的第四等级的术士。鲍勃显然并不在适合异族附身的范围。所以，他虽然是个会拖后腿的累赘，但不至于是个奸细。与之相比，倒是前不久传来的科雷斯波失踪的消息，让阿尔斐杰洛心里很不安。莫非那家伙找到了新的宿体……

显然，阿尔斐杰洛是想在弄清楚事情的来龙去脉前，避免与敌人正面交锋，然后想办法救出被困的居民。事实上他自己都不一定有十足的把握。充分了解了他未能直说的难处后，就算是精悍老练的海龙王，现在也无法像平时那样气定神闲了。

“还是回到了老问题上。你怎么调查异族藏匿镇民的地点呢？况且，在难以估计数量的敌人的威胁下，就带这些人出战，怎么看都有些太莽撞了。”

对于抱有疑问的海龙王，阿尔斐杰洛回答得非常干脆。

“不亲眼去看一看那座被洗劫一空的小镇，所作的任何猜测都没有意义。就让那个镇子为我揭晓答案吧。就算尽出我龙族的精锐，在确定敌人的真实意图前，也是有力无处可使啊。”

隐藏起心中所想，阿尔斐杰洛毅然答道。从他严肃的表情，龙王看出了他强韧的决心和深沉的情感。

为了守护弱者，去争取那一丝渺小的希望——就算是曾在战场上风光无限的阿尔斐杰洛，目前也只能做到这种程度了。

正襟危坐于宝座之上的两位老者再一次交换眼神。短时间的思虑过后，火龙王拍板决定，“既然你这样说，那就让柏伦格、休利叶、杰诺特还有鲍勃随你而去。考虑到有可能发生的险情，我允许你随时回来请求增援。”

 

CXI

 

“——嗯？”

缓缓地转过头，看着从路的尽头走来的那个人影。这是当白罗加走到去彩虹桥必经的道路交叉口的时候发生的事情。

他刚从龙神殿出来。就在不久前，议事厅的争论进行到一半，龙王将他逐了出去。难道我就这样败给了那个男人，和任务失之交臂了吗？他当时反复想道。无法战胜首席的受挫感，和根深蒂固的恨意，持续地让这名在殿外等候的男子煎熬。当他明显地感到自己就快要被焦灼、惶恐和绝望吞噬的时候，阿尔斐杰洛走出龙神殿扬长而去，同时龙王召见了他，非但没有食言反而寄予了他深切的期冀，在密谈中向他下达了一道密令。终于使白罗加愤懑不已的心增添了一丝平衡感。

如今，他打算离开了。可却在下山一定会经过的路上，碰见了似乎特意守候在这里等自己过来的那个男人——他最痛恨、最不想见到的那个男人。

三条山路在此交错，通往不同的远方。互相将对方看作死敌的两个男人，在沉默中邂逅，凝视着彼此。当然，这看似不期而遇的巧合，是阿尔斐杰洛主动追寻的结果。

白罗加的表情在看见红发的男人修长身影的那一刻僵硬起来。原因在于，他对那男人是在何时靠近的，居然毫无所觉。这在无形间又给了他一个打击。

之前和他在龙神殿相遇时，白罗加就对自己好像突然失灵的感知力大为惊讶。为什么对近在眼前的那个男人，自己竟一点都觉察不到他的魔力流动呢？这下，白罗加终于确定，自己先前的怀疑没有错。可如果真是这样，还不如错了呢。

其实早在前两年，他就隐隐感到，自己对阿尔斐杰洛魔力的感应度似乎在慢慢减弱，越来越迟钝了。感知这男人的魔力脉动，一次比一次变得困难起来。白罗加自身引以为傲的索敌能力，在这男人面前越来越不管用，难道是要被他超越了吗？就像横在自己和乔贞之间的差距？对于死也不想面对的、却会在不远的将来避无可避实现的噩耗，白罗加曾无数次安慰自己，早晚要正视这铁一般的事实，因此必须早作心理准备。没想到，这一天终究还是来临了，还来得那么快。

也是因为这个原因，始终有一种悲愤的苍凉感压在白罗加心里。不过即便如此，和之前在殿内针锋相对的时候比较，白罗加的表情也已经算是有所缓和，看起来这家伙的心情似乎好转了。到底龙王对他说了什么呢？

当然，阿尔斐杰洛明白就算自己问了，这家伙也不会据实相告。何况，他会等在这里，本就不是为了去刺探龙王召唤白罗加的秘密。

“刚才过来的路上，我看到了菲拉斯。”阿尔斐杰洛微笑着停在离对方三步的位置，“他似乎没在殿外等候前辈，自己走掉了呢。”

“噢，这样啊。”白罗加同样微笑，微抬下颚与他对视着，眼神既阴沉又高傲，“比起压根就没陪你觐见的尼克勒斯，菲拉斯对我也算很忠心了。”

“也是，毕竟是前辈嘛。不过看他去的方向，应该是‘龙之血’吧。他不准备跟你回大马士革吗？”

白罗加的手捏着腰间神杖的边缘，看起来很用力。“管好你自己的龙吧。”

“当然。而且比起我听到的一些趣闻，这根本就不算什么。”

看着沉默不语、只是用眼睛冷冷地斜睨着自己的男人，阿尔斐杰洛回以微笑。

“我早就听人说了，菲拉斯的祖上犯了点事。可每当我想问得再详细一点，大家就都半吞半吐的，说不出个所以然。”

白罗加很想知道这男人干嘛要打探这些，但是他并没有真的问。转念一想，或许这只是他准备切入下一个话题的方式……

“你问的是谁呢？”

“差不多每一个守护者我都问了。”

“呵，”白罗加带着鄙视的鼻音哼了一声，然后慢悠悠地说道，“看来他们并不爱戴你啊。”

“啊，毕竟连喜欢搬弄是非的守护者们都讳莫如深……一定不是能随便透露的小事情啊。难道是谋反吗？”

这次白罗加没有任何回答，但是注视对方的眼神比前一刻更冷了。

他能感到缠绕在阿尔斐杰洛发丝间缓慢流动的空气。这是在把心静下来之后就能慢慢觉察到的。可是有关术者能量的感应，却连一丝回馈都没有。周围瞬间静了下来，他能听见的只是自己轻微抽动的鼻息。

眼看阿尔斐杰洛并没有就此离开的意思，这让白罗加感到很焦躁。他干脆往边上迈开一步，想要绕过去，可他刚准备这么做，立刻发现阿尔斐杰洛挡在了自己身前，离他更近了一些。

看着准备抬脚溜走的白罗加，阿尔斐杰洛拦住他，笑了一声说道，“他们只肯告诉我你的事。你是为了要洗刷菲拉斯的污迹才那么拼命地建功立业吗？甚至不惜和自己的同伴抢夺任务。”

听到阿尔斐杰洛静静的质问，白罗加的眼神立刻转化为冰冷的蔑视。

“哼，还以为你要说什么。你的这些无聊透顶的胡言乱语，我可没有兴趣再听下去。”

大概是把红发男子此刻不依不饶的行为理解为发神经吧。白罗加的齿间传出了失笑声，再一次准备从他的身边走开。

但是听到下面的发言，他的脚步就嘎然而止了。

“——费里切。”不知是突发奇想还是有意蓄谋，阿尔斐杰洛突然说道，“这个名字是不是有些熟悉呢。”

刹那间回眸的白罗加琥珀色的眼睛里，抛弃了阴沉、焦躁和压抑的傲慢，具有了除此之外的感情。好像是极度沸腾的愤怒。他的整个呼吸机能更是在顷刻间紊乱了。

就是这短暂的迟疑，使他没能避开与阿尔斐杰洛的相峙。

“难得和前辈见一次面，有个特别有意思的故事，我想要和你分享。”

从正面凝视白罗加焦虑的表情，阿尔斐杰洛边笑边饶有兴致地叙述起来。从那个看似甜蜜的微笑中，白罗加感到的却是一阵阴冷。

“故事的主人公名叫费里切，是个普通的猎人。被邪恶的巫师蛊惑，去刺杀巫师憎恨的王子。猎人的匕首划过了王子的头颈，却连皮都没有割破，自己就被打倒了。很奇怪吗？当然不。因为王子本人的法力比那个巫师还要高强呢。不仅如此，还是个很仁慈的人呢。他非但没有处决这个技艺不精的猎人，更没有去追查那邪恶巫师的下落，以及他谋害自己的原因。甚至在心软放掉猎人前，为他驱除了被加注的邪念，将平静自由的生活还给了他。猎人得知真相后，从此对巫师失望透顶，断绝了与他的来往，带着一颗受创的心回归故里。十多年过去了，老迈的猎人最终死在了家中温暖的床上。不知道在他弥留之际，会不会感激曾对他以德报怨的王子，而将怨恨给予昔日利用他的那个狠心的朋友呢？”

虽然阿尔斐杰洛的语调十分平和，但在他那迷人而优雅的紫罗兰色眼睛里，却充满了深沉的恶意。他故意说得断断续续的，时不时停下来看对方的反应。

在他编故事期间，白罗加没有说一句话，只是用固执的眼神长久地瞪着他。任何人在这样毫不动摇的眼神的谛视下，都会心生惧意而想要逃走。但是这次不一样。因为固执的本身就带有一种挫败感。

第六感告诉阿尔斐杰洛，这男人的内心并不如他外在表现得那样平静。他相信自己的直觉。于是他自信地走向前。

那张光辉璀璨但却令人讨厌的脸孔又一次放大了。白罗加感到，阿尔斐杰洛又往前跨了小半步，离自己更近了。

“对我刚才叙述的故事，前辈就没有任何感想吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛缓慢而有力的呼吸，扑向白罗加的脸。每一次吸气吐气，都直触他的皮肤。白罗加突然有些恶心，下意识地闪躲了一下，把头偏向一边，立刻发觉这是示弱的行为，于是又转了回来，再次与对方对视。

“我一个字也不信。”

白罗加气愤地回答后，阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸突然发亮，好像真正有了一丝神采。

“哈！你凭什么不信？你有什么理由不信？还是你想不打自招？”

在这一刻，白罗加知道，两人之间那勉强维持着平稳感的交流，终于走到了崩溃的边缘。接下来的一切，都将转换成无法控制的混乱。他在最危险的战场上都不会有任何畏惧，但是现在，他却仓惶地将目光移开瞟向四周，希望立刻能有人过来解围，随便是谁都好。

白罗加无措的眼神急急地掠过附近在他眼里毫无欣赏价值的景色，连半个人影都没能搜寻到。这边，阿尔斐杰洛悠然的话语再一次刺伤了他的心。

“曾有人告诉我，前辈找乔贞决斗，也就是所谓的以魔术战进行一对一较量吧？最初听说的时候，虽然得知您落败了，但是对于您的勇气，我还是相当的佩服呢。可是现在，怎么就变了呢？年纪渐长，胆量却越变越小，简直就好像活到龟壳里去了。竟然要靠一个不入流的蹩脚刺客搞暗杀？噢，我说错了，连刺客都算不上，只是无用的人养的一只小虫子罢了。无用的人就算敢于单挑，也只会输得一败涂地。”

“——”

白罗加脸部的肌肉狠狠地抽搐，好像脸皮下的每根神经都在跳动。但他就是不说话，始终僵硬地、恶狠狠地笑着。面对阿尔斐杰洛接二连三的侮辱，白罗加始终不发一言。

一丝阴森森的笑意，爬上阿尔斐杰洛的脸颊。白罗加也不会想到自己的黑魔法会练得如此炉火纯青吧。如果阿尔斐杰洛没有窥视费里切的记忆库存，而是按部就班地质问下去的话，早就被耍得团团转了，根本不会发现费里切的记忆已经被人篡改。

微笑地看着眼前的男人这一刻强忍住怒意的表情，欣赏了一会儿后，阿尔斐杰洛逼近对方到鼻尖就快要碰触的距离。

“给我记着，我不是好欺负的软柿子。如果你愿意放弃对我的仇恨，这一页我就翻过，只当从没发生。可你要是再对我心存不轨，意图谋害我，并抢夺属于我的东西的话，那么我保证会让你在接下来的永生之年悔不当初。我是老鹰，而你是蛇。老鹰吃蛇。我会报复。”

脸颊、双肩甚至全身都在剧烈颤抖的白罗加，瞪大的眼睛动也不动，眸中闪动的光芒甚至夹杂着一丝激愤的泪光。这个既是同伴也是死敌的男人，此刻无话可说的狼狈模样，让阿尔斐杰洛看了以后非常舒畅。

“走吧，前辈。”在难以抑制自己情绪的白罗加面前，阿尔斐杰洛后退两步，用胜利者的姿态和语调说道，“我已经取得了龙王的信任，永远安居于此，而你则要下山。如果我是你，我会仔细斟酌与一个首席为敌是否明智。”

前一刻还注视着白罗加的眼睛，此时已经转向了虚空，仿佛对方的存在根本就不在自己的眼里。阿尔斐杰洛从白罗加身上移开视线，头也不回地朝“龙之巅”首席居所的方向走去，将一语不发的那个男人像垃圾一样扔在那里。

“呼……呼……”

至少一百秒后，白罗加才逐渐发现，自己好像又能听见声音了。

刚才在阿尔斐杰洛不留情面的语言打击下，他好像把所有的声音都屏蔽出了自己的意识。

而今，在他空虚的脑海里，他想起了很久以前被乔贞击败的那个场景。

从一开始他就知道，自己不如乔贞。无论他多么努力，他总是差乔贞一截。

那一晚，他提前得知了乔贞执行的任务，埋伏在对方路过的地方，坚定地等了好几个小时。见到乔贞后，软磨硬泡地要求他与自己对决。可最终，收获到的却是失败。

在公平的对决中输给乔贞后，白罗加无可辩驳，咬牙接受了现实，敦促自己继续努力，等待日后的转机。

幸运女神不会总是眷顾一人。终有一天，龙王会冷落乔贞。而到那时，最有资格继任首席的人就是自己。只要耐心等待下去就可以了。

可是那个男人的出现毁了一切。

白罗加是继乔贞之后的第二位龙术士，拥有无比显赫的地位。对于这重身份，他是有骄傲感的。他一直以自己是龙术士为荣，一丝不苟地为卡塔特效力。白罗加也希望被阳光笼罩，享受众星捧月般的爱戴。之所以会被乔贞压制，无缘首席之位，一方面是自己确实技不如人，略逊于乔贞，另一方面则是自己运气不好，没能早来几年。

可是命运的捉弄，却让他只能永远地活在首席光环的阴影下。乔贞走了，白罗加日思夜想的宝座，落在了那个炙手可热的新人手里。

虽然被指定为候补首席的修齐布兰卡也是个障碍，但他还算识相，一直拒绝龙王的提携，白罗加倒也能原谅他。

然而，那个突然插足的阿尔斐杰洛算是个什么东西。他凭什么？！

近两个世纪的漫长等待，最终却是这个结果。白罗加的内心从那一日起，就被刻骨铭心的悲哀和憎恨占满了，再也容不下其他的情感。

那个男人就是元凶，是他夺走了自己的一切。自己错失首席的位置，全是因为他的错。只有将他的肉体从这世上彻底抹消，自己才会有出头之日。

克莱茵的告密，成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。白罗加在悲愤中开始了行动。

毫不费力地从尼克勒斯的口中套出话，掌握那个男人的去处。然后，对于以“幻影”往返于人类城镇间的阿尔斐杰洛，白罗加直接使出“空间转移”将其赶超，监视他的一举一动，远远地看着他和苏洛比剑。

在阿尔斐杰洛离开佛罗伦萨城郊前，白罗加就掌握了他的目的地，先行一步，和旧友费里切团聚，以催眠术将其掌控。

而在他完成这些事情的时候，阿尔斐杰洛还奔跑在半路上。

自己处处领先于那个男人，没理由会失败。费里切决定在他熟睡时实施暗杀，也是极为明智的选择。

可是他千算万算，到头来还是功亏一篑。白罗加无论如何都想不通，自己精心布置的暗杀到底失误在哪？为什么那个男人还能活下来，带着功勋从比萨的战场返回，继续在自己的面前耀武扬威？这难道是天意吗？

孤身一人站在空中的三岔路口，白罗加回忆起了友人被黑魔力侵蚀、吞噬的光景。费里切失去自我前最后刻在脸上的表情——那一眼就能够望穿的惊愕、痛苦、失望和伤感，深深地扎根在他的脑海里。

无数的情感纠结下，他疲惫地闭上眼睛。这时才察觉到睫毛的湿润，不敢相信自己竟然哭了。

怔怔地把泪水捧在掌心里看着，白罗加的目光充满了呆滞。

这些脆弱的、转瞬间就会干涸蒸发掉的东西，也许是内心后悔的写照吧——这样的感慨只在心中一闪而过，接着白罗加又陷入了一阵仿佛肺腔被人抽干的空虚感之中。

已经没有回头路可走了。他也不想收手。只要是能够摧毁那个男人，任何工具他都会拿来用。如今阿尔斐杰洛已经下达了战书，那么自己就更不会退缩，必须奉陪到底。

走着瞧吧，小子，你这备受命运恩宠的幸运儿。

心中翻滚着的是炽热的战意。此刻他终于明白，自己真正追求的，就是这憎恨的宣泄。

你我都是永生，有的是时间慢慢来。心底有个声音在指导自己。

屈辱和失败只是暂时的，强与弱也只是相对的。没有任何事物能够永垂不朽。

而你，最好祈祷自己能永远光芒万丈，永远备受宠爱，永远长盛不衰。不然的话，只要让我逮着一个机会，我白罗加·图鲁士定要你万劫不复！

山风在耳边呼嚎盘旋，化为死斗场上的热浪抚拭着男人的脸。

心情越发振奋，这个不愿向命运低头的男人擦干了眼泪，挺起胸膛，默默地、昂扬地前进。

就在这时，远方忽然闪过的一道人影引起了他的警觉。白罗加猛然止步，抬头一望，看到了——在风中飘逸的火焰色红发。

“……雅麦斯。”

凝视着那身躯伟岸的火龙，白罗加仿佛见到了命中的救星一般，欣喜地狞笑起来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正所谓女女撕逼，男男扯屌。看到阿尔和白罗加两个大男人吵架，不知为何笔者竟有种快感……
> 
> PS：好多章没理时间线了，现在来理一下吧
> 
> 英格利忒毕业、亚撒葬礼、佛熙特落网、阿尔斐杰洛被关禁闭：1216年（九个月后阿尔斐杰洛被释放）  
> 德隆病故、阿尔斐杰洛带苏洛去看佛熙特：1220年  
> 苏洛与许普斯出任务遭追杀、阿尔斐杰洛与卢奎莎发生关系：1221年  
> 至于本章，则是“苏洛与许普斯出任务遭追杀、阿尔斐杰洛与卢奎莎发生关系”的半年后，应该是1222年上半年
> 
> PPS：梳理时间线的时候笔者愕然发现，之前有几章出现了时间上的BUG，果断改之。果然一疏于整理时间线就会出问题啊……


	71. 阿尔斐杰洛（52）

CXII

 

“喂，醒醒！”

沉闷的踢踹声落下后，被绑缚着的俘虏的头稍稍动了动。

艰难地睁开沉重的眼皮，朝前看去，佛熙特用了少说十秒钟的时间，才把踢醒自己的人看清楚。那双在黑暗中幽幽发亮的紫色眼睛，正出奇认真地盯着自己。

“唔——唔——”

在视线聚焦到对方脸孔的瞬间，嘴部被金属面罩扼住的佛熙特发出了呜咽的吼声。这副有气不能出的模样实在太过滑稽，阿尔斐杰洛被逗得大笑起来。

“啊，不好意思。在和你对话前，得先把这玩意儿取下。”

拢起因刚才的发笑而抖落在额前的头发，阿尔斐杰洛体贴地拆下了将佛熙特说话能力剥夺的面罩。

顿时吸入到嘴中的空气，让嘴部被封印了很长时间的异族呛了一下。加注在他身上的治愈术开始自发地替他修补好破损的伤口。他的脸看起来虽然又脏又乱，污垢和血迹比比皆是，不过皮肤却非常完好，再也看不到任何烂开的迹象了。

头顶的石缝里每隔一会儿就会渗下肮脏的臭水，滴落在他的身上。潮湿的石壁上，令人作呕的白色虫子缓慢地摆动着肥硕的身子在蠕动。从昏睡中逐渐恢复神志的佛熙特悲哀地发现，自己依然深陷在这个抬头不见天日的山洞里。如今的他，愿意付出任何代价，来逃脱这地狱一般的囚笼。为了换取自由，哪怕要他交出性命，他也在所不惜。

但只要有这个男人的封印在，自己就不可能打破束缚住全身的桎梏逃出去。他还要利用自己谋求更多的利益，是绝不会让自己轻易死去的。既然如此，这个稀客现在会找过来的目的，也就不难猜出了……

阿尔斐杰洛观察佛熙特，确认他的精神和身体状况并无大碍后，抱胸说道：

“碰到了一件有趣的任务呢。应该是出自你服侍的那位王的恶作剧吧？他把一个镇子的居民全都转移走了。”

阿尔斐杰洛曾在比萨见识过阿迦述是如何挽救部族的。王级别的异族施展的“惊密之扉”，似乎能传送数量广大的对象。不过现在，还无法得知刹耶采取的手段。而且比起手段，他更关心刹耶劫如此高调行动的背后目的。因此他才会在出发前单独赶到布雷西亚，向这位跟随了刹耶多年的老仆人征询答案。

在佛熙特坚持以充满血丝的眼睛瞪着自己的过程中，阿尔斐杰洛粗略地将鲍勃提供的情报说了出来。

“我很奇怪，”他说，“你们的王为何不就近选择，而是要跋山涉水地劫掠远在伊比利亚半岛的一个不知名的小镇？那样的小镇，在匈牙利当地也有不少吧。就算是为了躲避卡塔特的耳目，也不必横穿大半个欧洲，跑那么远呀？”

据阿尔斐杰洛所知，上世纪四十年代立国的葡萄牙王国统治区域的北方边境，是一块贫穷而落后的土地。敌人之所以会舍近求远，将目标选定在那里，想必是他们认为卡塔特对那地方了解的程度有限。而且因其地域偏远，就算大肆用兵，也不会引人注目。不过这只是阿尔斐杰洛自己的初步猜测。现在，还是要听听这家伙的看法。

“哼……居然来问我这种事。”在发出微弱呼吸的同时，佛熙特开口了。空虚的眼神由于伤势，视力明显减弱，但他混沌的双眼依然布满了恨意的怒火，直视着敌人，“我王的深谋远虑，我怎么敢随意揣测。我已经有些年没听到王的声音，看见王的面容了。你居然会问我这个早就被边缘化的人物吗？”

即使已经连说话都非常困难了，但是他语气里包含的憎恨的气势，仍然强烈得令阿尔斐杰洛皱起了眉。

“啧啧，还是这么一副不合作的态度啊。丧失自由的你，确实已经闭塞了很多年。但是你可以发表自己的看法啊。”

“哈，那你就听好了。纯粹作为处决敌人的杀戮场，自然是越偏僻越不引人注意越好了。这实在是小孩子都明白的道理……倒是你，还是赶紧想想对策吧。就凭你和其他三个龙术士，要怎样在我方雄壮的军队的践踏下活命？哈哈哈……”

佛熙特哑声嗤笑过后，前一秒还满脸从容表情的阿尔斐杰洛，此时就像喉咙里被塞进了一块岩石，呼吸阻塞起来，还猛地眯起了眼睛。

“……为什么会知道这种事？我可没有告诉过你出战的具体人数。”

在他眼前，佛熙特的眼球霎时变成了无机质的灰色后又变回原样。

“哼哼，有那么意外吗？”异族嘲笑道，“你也太迟钝了吧。要是连这点小事都发现不了，我怎么担得起‘王之眼’这一职呢……”

言外之意，卡塔特的出击行动，他早就提前知道了。

佛熙特的眼睛，是只要他去过的地方就都会纳入他的监控范围。这一范围非常宽广，表现为半径五英里的一个圆。想要看的时候，可以随时移动并切换画面。如果不是有龙王结界的屏蔽，一旦他将窥伺的目标锁定在卡塔特，那里的全貌大概也能尽收其眼底吧。这样看来，此时应该在圣伯纳德隘口等候自己的队友的情况……

“原来如此。”看到对方眼球一瞬间的变化，又听完他语带讽刺的解释，阿尔斐杰洛恍然大悟地重重点了点头，随后露出了笑容，“是我太过藐视你了。对于这一点，还请你谅解。”他的笑容带着残忍的意味，透着邪恶的色彩，“嗯，不得不挽回一下过去的失误了啊。”

干燥的皮肤突然有一种裂开的感觉，在这个随处都滴着水的潮湿山洞里，显得很不可思议，就好像空气中的水分顷刻间骤减了不少。这份感觉，使佛熙特极度不安起来。但是当看见浮现在眼前的景象后，他又觉得一切都是那么的理所应当。

被抽取的水分在龙术士男子的指尖凝聚成固定的形态。阿尔斐杰洛熟练地制作出一把长度和匕首相近的冰刀，在佛熙特的眼前一划而过。

那张可憎的英俊面容，就在顷刻间不见了。

“啊啊啊啊！！”

肆意横流的鲜血，溅得佛熙特满脸都是。光明被剥夺，他的世界只剩下一片黑暗。

阿尔斐杰洛轻松地剜出了令这个男人最倚重也最自豪的眼睛，扔到地上，吧唧一声踩烂了。

看着无法反抗的佛熙特因剧痛而扭曲的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛又露出了之前那种邪恶的微笑，“把你抓来的时候就应该刺瞎你的眼睛，那样就能阻止你这个偷窥狂偷窥自己不该看的东西了。不过你也是太可怜啊。明明自家驻地的情况，每时每刻都能看见，却无法通知你的族人来救你。”

不仅失明、连眼珠都被人挖出的异族男子痛苦地哀嚎了一阵，渐渐变得安静了，好像彻底心死了一般无力地垂下头，两个恐怖的血洞对着地面。他再也不能用愤恨的目光瞪着自己了，阿尔斐杰洛居然因此感到了一阵空虚。不过看他悲惨的样子，阿尔斐杰洛终于觉得完全发泄出了先前由白罗加挑起的怨气。没想到折磨人也能使自己如此愉快。

一边转动手中的冰刀，阿尔斐杰洛一边用仿佛在教导做了坏事的孩子一般的温柔语调，说道：

“听说你们异族只要心脏不被挖走，脑袋不掉，就算身体被切得零零碎碎的，也能苟延残喘。而我只是砍掉了你的手指和小腿，毁去了你的双目。想来，我是一个对敌人多么宽厚的男人啊。佛熙特，你还是配合一点吧。你也该知道我马上就要出征了，没时间在这儿跟你耗着。不要再挑战我的耐心哦。”

好像死尸一般的佛熙特，忽然抬起下巴，朝阿尔斐杰洛“看”了一眼。那对空洞的血窟窿是那么可怕，但是他脸上露出的一个笑容，却让阿尔斐杰洛感到迷惘。和他之前不是嘲笑就是苦笑的笑容全然不同，是凄怆的、挟着一丝释然，甚至惬意的惨笑。阿尔斐杰洛看着，不禁惊愕了半晌。这个眼球被毁、已经彻底丧失了侦测能力的家伙，为什么会流露这样的笑容呢？脑子不清楚了吗？

心底的迷惑也仅停留了一瞬，阿尔斐杰洛重新在脸上笼起露骨的得意之色，逼近对方。比起纠结于敌人不明其意的异常之举，现在还有更急需解决的事。

“有个你始终回避的老问题，如果愿意现在交代的话，或许我会发发慈悲？”

一面说着，一面用冰刀抵住对方。佛熙特的下颚被尖利的冰刺顶着，被迫抬起，受力点周围的皮肤一片冰冷，被挤压出带着血迹的凹陷。现在只要阿尔斐杰洛随便用点力，就能洞穿他的头颅。

为了不让对方有机会利用迫近的利器自杀，能够对魔力实体化的物品任意塑形的阿尔斐杰洛改变了冰刃的外观，使尖端稍稍变得圆滑了一点，然后用平稳的语调向束手待毙的敌人宣告——

“把你方每个将军的能力，都一五一十地说出来。如果你还是不愿意配合……那我只能把你身上的肉一片片刮下来了，你看好吗？”

 

CXIII

 

呼啸的山风中，尼克勒斯感觉到一阵熟悉的气味，鼻子不自觉地轻嗅起来。那股气息正从东面向隘口靠近。没过多久，所有的人都察觉到了。就算只是乘坐机械龙在空中低调地飞过，那个男人也毫不掩饰身上释放出来的充满威势的压迫感。只可惜在场的龙术士没有一个能确切地感应到他的魔力，都是通过声音来判断的。

阿尔斐杰洛控制坐骑稳稳地降落后，切断供应给机械龙的魔力，使那灰色的庞然大物暂且消失，在众人视线的迎接下朝他们靠近。

“你又来晚了啊，让我们傻等了你那么久。真不愧为‘总是迟到的首席’啊！”

当看到马西斯带着嘲讽的咆哮朝自己踱步而来的时候，阿尔斐杰洛的内心首度流露出懊悔的念头。

马西斯是个身材中等、样貌平常的火龙族人，唯一值得注意的是他那双颜色淡得出奇的、不同于他同类的怪眼睛。他是雅麦斯忠实的维护者。虽然论外形，他和雅麦斯没有半点相似之处，但他眼神中的桀骜，却和对方如出一辙。

阿尔斐杰洛在事先就有想过，马西斯可能会对自己不善，但是对方在他刚来的时候就给了他一个下马威，还是让阿尔斐杰洛有些诧异。

虽然沉默寡言、不喜纷争的杰诺特不足为虑，可是他的从者马西斯，却是雅麦斯的狗腿子。他不像尼克勒斯那样脱离了对方的掌控，至今依然是雅麦斯的心腹。阿尔斐杰洛必须十分小心地对待他。只希望此行，马西斯能够以大局为重，别给自己添乱。

说起自己和这头火龙的交集，除了今天，就是十八年前的比萨之战了。那一次自己也曾不小心来迟了一会儿，不过当初是为了打造神杖，而现在……阿尔斐杰洛是不会告诉他和其他人，自己在集合前先去了一趟布雷西亚审问“席多”的。

“你不给我们个解释吗？要是错过了时间——”

“喂，别揪着这种小问题不放了。无不无聊啊你。”

不是杰诺特，而是尼克勒斯制止了马西斯。他用小指掏出耳屎弹飞，看似吊儿郎当的样子，却站到了马西斯和阿尔斐杰洛的中间，好像要将后者庇护在自己身后一样。希赛勒斯不禁为弟弟的举动侧目。

迫于挡在身前的尼克勒斯的压力，马西斯沉默了，但是依然用鄙夷的眼神看着这头海龙的主人。那种眼神，阿尔斐杰洛曾在雅麦斯的脸上看到过。可是马西斯终究只是马西斯，没有他追逐对象的那股目中无人唯我独尊的魄力。如果换作是雅麦斯在这里，只怕敢于跟他顶撞的尼克勒斯又要遭殃了。

即使想到了不开心的往事，阿尔斐杰洛也没有要和那头火龙的走狗较劲的打算。明白事情轻重缓急的人们，也知道不能再傻傻地站在这里为这种小事浪费时间了。

“马上就要和未知的敌人展开新的较量了啊。”

柏伦格走上前来，这样说道。他的话开启了战前的临时会议。阿尔斐杰洛与他带有温暖笑意的金眸对视了一会儿，表情严肃地点了点头。

“这次面对的应该是一支不同以往的新势力。即使我们曾经与这支势力打过交道，现在也分不清楚了。不过可以确定的是，他们比之前在比萨交战的阿迦述阵营要狡诈凶狠得多。”

阿尔斐杰洛意简言赅地说完后，众人在片刻的沉默中互相对视了一下，德文斯提出疑问。

“首席大人，要如何迎敌呢？参考比萨的经验吗？”

龙族一般不会有人对阿尔斐杰洛采用敬称，因此德文斯的话怎么着都有股暗讽的意味。马西斯听出来了，冷哼着笑了一声。不过柏伦格却不像杰诺特那样任凭从者对首席无礼。他皱眉朝德文斯摇摇头，表示对从者的不满。

好歹柏伦格还能影响德文斯——那个一脸倨傲的海龙稍微收敛了气焰——不像杰诺特和马西斯之间，根本就是无交流。马西斯会来，完全是出于为卡塔特而战的义务。

不过在阿尔斐杰洛看来，德文斯说得倒也没什么不对。毕竟自己执行过的大型任务，也就刚出道时接下的那两件拿得出手。虽然这么说，但是这一次和当年的比萨之战有着决定性的不同，那就是阿迦述没有以全城的人做要挟。这也能看出阿迦述和刹耶在对待人类问题上的不同态度。

“比萨之战是少数战胜多数的一次幸运的个例。”希赛勒斯在这微妙的氛围中开了口，“倘若敌人的数量远超我们能应付的范围……”

“虽然这么说有点泄气，但是在敌军大举的侵犯压迫下，我们也只能撤退。”如此接口道，阿尔斐杰洛用真诚的眼神望向柏伦格，“到时候就要仰仗前辈为我们断后了。”

“不必客气，我自当尽力。”柏伦格沉稳地应答道，与首席对视，“所以你是以营救人质作为主要目的接下这项任务的吧？还是说，你有其他的考虑？”

他的目光仿佛看穿了一切。阿尔斐杰洛放弃了隐瞒。

“我老实跟你们讲吧，我对救援失踪的镇民并没有任何把握，只是为了在白罗加的阻挠下取得任务的掌控权，不得已的托词罢了。”

如此大胆的论调，阿尔斐杰洛选择坦言相告也是担了风险的。如果一个团队是在互相猜忌的状态下运作，那么一切就会在还没开始前失败。

但是不管怎样说，阿尔斐杰洛的这席话，还是太具有冲击力了。除了杰诺特，所有人听后都不免一愣，无比吃惊，休利叶尤甚。“阿尔斐杰洛，你不打算救人吗？”他连忙问道。

“也不是说一定怎样。”首席严肃地摇摇头，“如果能找到镇民，哪有见死不救的道理。只不过我对敌人选定的那个镇子有点在意，必须亲眼目睹了以后，具体的对策才能应运而生。在那之前，见机行事吧。”

虽然很想带着大部队浩浩荡荡地直捣敌人的老巢大干一场，但是以卡塔特目前的军事力量，是不足以撼动刹耶的势力的。直接冲到敌人的领地，无疑于找死。不过，佛熙特供出的情报的准确性仍旧存疑，也不能单凭他的一面之词就妄下判断。正因为这样，阿尔斐杰洛才更要通过这一次的行动来亲自验证敌人的实力。

掩去思绪后，阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛逐一扫过眼前的龙术士和契约从者们，心想就是这些人即将和自己远赴凶险未知的旅途。在出战的名单中，如今唯独鲍勃不在。没有龙族的从者也无法召唤机械龙代步的他，早就在阿尔斐杰洛把任务从白罗加贪婪的爪子中夺过来的那一天，就已启程前往伊比利亚半岛。他将在目标城镇等待和众人的会合。而在剩余的人中间，对那片区域最熟稔的，就只有——

“杰诺特前辈，你对那座小镇的情况了解多少？”

直到被当面提问，这位因其孤僻的性格而显得非常不合群的男子，才终于说了他来到这里之后的第一句话。然而内容却出人意料得简短。

“并无了解。”

就在大家吃惊地望向那张半毁容半完好的脸庞时，杰诺特的脸上露出了一个奇异的表情，似乎想要说些什么，却无法说出口。

“可是杰诺特，你不是布腊加人吗？”尽管龙术士间的大多数人并不互相熟识，不过这件事，休利叶还是听到过的。因此，他才会迷惑地嘀咕道，“据我所知，龙术士里面就你的家离那里最近了呀。”

杰诺特深灰色的眸子一片暗淡。见这位似有心事的男子自卑地低下头默然不语，休利叶只好选择尊重他的隐私，不好意思再问下去了。

但是杰诺特也不想由于自身的原因造成同伴的困扰，更不希望因此影响到任务，于是在短暂的犹疑后，表情转为坦然。

“我在十几岁的时候就被迫离家，成年后再也没有回去过。给你们带路估计没问题，我能凭印象想起来。不过其他的事，恐怕就爱莫能助了。”

杰诺特用低沉的嗓音说道。他被灼伤的半边脸，褴褛的皮肤随着他说话时面部肌肉收缩的幅度轻微抽搐，看起来好像为什么事而有所触动。

比萨战役后的庆功宴上，这个男人曾在宴会接近尾声时给自己敬酒，看他当时的表现，阿尔斐杰洛就隐隐觉察出，杰诺特平常那看似不带任何感情也不爱与人相处的模样，应该不是他的本来面貌，是他想要隐瞒什么而伪装的假象。年轻时真正的杰诺特，绝不是后来呈现在人们眼里的那个样子吧。

这位历来不受龙王重用的龙术士说到最后，看了眼阿尔斐杰洛，仿佛猜到对方推荐自己的原因，因此流露出遗憾的表情。

看到杰诺特眼里的歉意，阿尔斐杰洛不介意地摇了摇头。就在他由于杰诺特的无能为力而陷入思考的时候，休利叶拍了拍他的肩膀。

“接到指令后，我通宵赶制了一批新型测压仪。”休利叶从兜里拿出早就准备好的仪器递给对方，然后详细地解释道，“经过改良，这些新款在测量异族的雷压时会比以往更精确，灵敏度也更强。本体形态的异族的雷压进入侦测范围后，会在仪器盘上显现出紫光。当他们由人身过渡为本体的时候，散发的光则略微偏蓝。上面的指针和数字我就不解释了。”

阿尔斐杰洛手捧魔导器端详起来，随后休利叶又拿出了两个分给柏伦格和杰诺特。柏伦格诚心地向他道谢，杰诺特面露感激地点点头。几个人研究了一阵后，都觉得很有益处也很好用。

趁龙术士们挨头在一起研究装置的时候，希赛勒斯来到弟弟的身边。

“你就别再使性子了。和阿尔斐杰洛一起战斗。”

“……”就是因为明白兄长话里所包含的意思，尼克勒斯才不接话，带着有点不高兴的样子把脑袋歪向一边，故意躲闪他的视线。

“真不知道你在坚持什么。”看着直到现在仍死要面子的同胞弟弟，希赛勒斯语气带着责备和无奈，叹道，“机械龙的速度比我们慢。等阿尔斐杰洛再被马西斯讥讽为‘总是迟到的首席’，你大概才会心满意足吧？”

“呃……”

这话激得尼克勒斯马上朝马西斯看去。只见和幼年玩耍的时候总爱欺负自己的德文斯站在一起的马西斯，此刻看着自己的表情反倒比德文斯还要不怀好意。可能他是将自己视作背叛雅麦斯的叛徒而感到生气吧。对于马西斯的态度，尼克勒斯并没有理睬，只是喉咙里发出了一声带有鼻音的闷哼，然后转向了希赛勒斯。

“我知道了。不过必须是达到一定标准的任务才能够让我屈尊哦！平常的小事情，就让他自行解决吧。”

虽然面对的是兄长，不过尼克勒斯这段略带些闹情绪感觉的别扭回应，其实是对阿尔斐杰洛说的。听到兄弟间的交谈，阿尔斐杰洛转过头来，视线落在为了改善他和尼克勒斯的关系出过不少力的希赛勒斯脸上，眼神里带着感谢，心底更是升起了对于前方的任何困难都能够克服的信心。

“别高兴得太早，你可要注意了啊。”尼克勒斯装作若无其事的样子，提醒他身为首席的主人，“我的背可没龙术士造出来的赝品那么稳当，也不是平凡小辈能待的地方。只有配得上的人有资格站或者坐哦！”

“……”

阿尔斐杰洛忘记了契约建立后每一次的争吵、不快，今天以前的所有隔阂，以及双方本性、种族间的差异所带来的立场上的矛盾与冲突。

至少，在这一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛能够心无杂念地单纯以微笑的表情与自己的从者对视了。

出发前，众人又进行了一番讨论。在其他人发表见解的时候，唯有杰诺特始终保持缄默，但是又好几次露出欲言又止的神态。阿尔斐杰洛发觉后，感到匪夷所思。不过考虑到杰诺特本就是个极端孤僻且不愿以真实的一面示众的人，阿尔斐杰洛便不去在意也没有问。

终于，启程的时刻到了。隆隆风声下，天空仿佛被撕裂，迸射出蓝与红的光芒。闪耀着盛大之光出现的——是四头龙术士们非常熟悉的巨影。

德文斯、马西斯、希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯四头巨龙的真面貌，从被撕裂的虚空中显露出来，犹如真实记载于神话之中的“幻想种”。突破人类外壳来到主人身边的海龙和火龙飞驰在空中，发出雄壮的鸣叫。

阿尔斐杰洛要发挥出身为龙术士的自己全部的骑乘本领，最适合的地方莫过于尼克勒斯的背上。铺满了深蓝色龙鳞的宽阔背脊映入眼帘，那便是他的坐席和指挥台。在感慨和欣慰中，阿尔斐杰洛以站立的姿态登了上去，潇洒地站稳。尼克勒斯扭了扭头，鼻子里呼出粗犷的低吼。这对交换契约十九年的主从，终于第一次实现了真正意义上的并肩而战。

以天蓝的苍穹为布幕，四头巨龙振翅高翔。

 

CXIV

 

会议室内的气氛空前压抑。凝滞的空气里，仿佛散发着凭吊和哀悼之意。

“佛熙特为我族鞠躬尽瘁，吃了那么多苦，想不到晚景居然如此凄凉啊……”

刹耶说道。他坐在主座，仰头发出哀叹。听到他的叹息，侍立在他身旁的华伦达因摇了摇头。

“虽然遭受了非人的折磨着实可怜，可是他泄露机密的重罪，绝对不会原谅。”

连性情一直都很温和的华伦达因的语气里，似乎都掺杂着挥之不去的怒气。刹耶听出来了，微微抬起左手。看到他的举动的将军，立刻温顺地低下头。

刹耶轻轻地抚摸了一下因愤怒而膨胀在华伦达因前额的青筋，稍稍压平了之后，把视线对着室内的另两人。

早在1216年就和自己的族群断了联系的佛熙特，目前的生存状态是被敌人囚禁了。确认这件事是在今天的早些时候。佛熙特将自己储存的影像还原呈现给了刹耶。“王之眼”可以用取出眼球捏碎的方式，将他看到的信息传输给自己的王。坏掉的眼睛可以通过自己的意志再生，前提是恢复本体。不过以佛熙特目前的状况，暂时不具备再生的条件。他被敌人剥夺了一切行动的能力，关在与外界切断联系的山洞里。

确定佛熙特仍然没有死去的刹耶，在信息自动传回后立即组织了会议。不过出席的将军却只有霏什、华伦达因和南。

通过脑电波侵入部下的大脑，完全无视距离的远近，将信息送达。充分展现了自己超凡统御力的刹耶不仅召集了霏什等人出席会议，如今，远离据点的部下也已经收获最新的消息了。

领命在外的将军们会有什么感想，刹耶不得而知，不过眼前的三人，表情都蒙着阴影。虽然对佛熙特的不幸早有预见，但被捕的佛熙特没能守节到底，而是为了活命，不惜向卡塔特的首席妥协，这是每个人都没想到的。或者该这么说，他们可能想过，但还是在怀疑中否决了，心想佛熙特再不济，也不至于真的背叛刹耶吧。所以，在确切地知道了佛熙特的背叛事实后，每个人都表现得义愤填膺，无法原谅他。

不过，三人气愤的原因却不一定相同。比如霏什，在为秘密泄漏后的损失而深感不安。华伦达因气愤的是佛熙特的不忠会给刹耶带来忧患。不知他们有没有想起，还有一个叛徒也在这个房间里，因而有所迁怒。至于南，促使她愤愤不平的并不是跟她没有任何瓜葛的佛熙特，而是宝座上的那个人。

“对于知道了我方机密的龙术士，一定要将其杀死。”

霏什没有表现出内心的情感，用秉公行事的口气说道。看着他神情庄重的脸庞，刹耶肯定地点了点头。

“我终于知道，一直使我不安的源头，原来就是那个被认命为第二任首席的男人啊。”刹耶王说，“当年给了阿迦述当头一棒的是他，如今抓走佛熙特、破坏了我铲除龙术士大计的也是他，真是战绩斐然呢。”他以一副轻松的样子笑道，“这个男人的存在对我们就好比是芒刺在喉。确实需要尽快摘除掉。”

“既然您也这么认为，那么您为什么不将参战的责任交给我？”

南突然放声高吼，往前跨出一步，超出所有人的意料。

对于南带有质问意味的请愿，刹耶只是微笑，没有回答。但是他暧昧的态度非但没有平息对方的不满，南反而因为他的不表态，心中憋着的怒火更盛了。

“沙桀、文坎普达耳他们都被您赐予了证明自己的机会，可是您却始终将我束之高阁。王，难道您对我的身手有所怀疑吗？还是您根本就不信任我？！”

南的声音就如一头猛兽发出渴望战斗的嘶吼，大胆而充满野性。霏什和华伦达因不悦地注视着列席会议的这个女人，觉得她的言行实在太不知好歹。这个从曾经的敌对阵营投奔而来的女人，在如今的场合会被允许出席，全都是因为刹耶的宽容。她竟然还——

不过这两人对自己的偏见，南根本就不屑一顾。她傲然直视着具有决定权的那位王的双眼，金褐色的眸子里全是自负。

“说的什么话。”刹耶一直保持着脸上的淡笑，好像她的激烈言语只是一些无关痛痒的东西。“没有你布下的陷阱，我们可是没法引诱龙术士上套啊。”

“——我渴望的是鲜血。”她直言不讳地说道。

“不愧是南，斗志比任何人都旺盛呢。”这样说着，刹耶好像觉得很满足似的暂停了一下，赤红色的眼瞳深处尽是愉悦，看着南迷惑地皱起眉头的表情，隔了一会儿后继续说，“不过，也不是只有双手沾染了敌人的鲜血才能体现一个人的忠诚。而且，造出如此庞大的幻象的你已经很辛苦了。比起战斗，还有更简单更轻快的事需要你处理。”

刹耶不慌不忙地说完，视线忽然瞟向了角落。

在这个会议室，还有一个男子，与阴影为伴，站在房间的角落。他叫宾，是霏什将军为刹耶王精挑细选出来的佛熙特的继任者。即使眼部的改造手术早已经完成，宾至今仍没有得到任何实际的侦测能力。会出现这一现象，皆因现任的“眼”依然健在。

对于王话里有话的指示，南非常讶异。倒是霏什和华伦达因不约而同地露出了冷笑。笑中带着讽刺和怜悯。

彻底洞悉到王如此指派的用意后，南愤怒地紧咬着嘴唇，盯着脚下的地板。可是她再不甘，最终也没有违抗王的意志，毅然地接下了任务。

“我即刻动身去布雷西亚，将叛徒处置。”她用异常刚毅果决的态度表示。

如此骄傲的自信心，和这个女人很相衬。其实刹耶并不讨厌南与生俱来的自负和高傲。因为她本身就是个极其优秀的战士，具有和这股高傲相匹配的力量。

“嗯。那就等你的好消息了。”

刹耶用观望风景的眼神，注视着一脸坚忍的女将军离去，然后站起身来。华伦达因和霏什随着他的移动，亦步亦趋在他身后。

王看着虚空。明明只是个没有任何称道之处的阴暗房间，但是在那双升起愉悦笑意的赤色眸子深处倒映着的，却好像是遥远的狩猎场的全景。

现在，那里还很沉寂，不过很快就会热闹起来吧，并堆满敌人的尸首，饮尽他们的鲜血。

“落入虎口的小羊羔们，究竟会为我献上怎样的舞蹈呢，就让我静静欣赏吧——”

 

CXV

 

从被投影了小镇全貌的河面上，阿尔斐杰洛抬起眼帘。

夜幕早已降临。藏身于杂树林河边的阿尔斐杰洛的周围，没有一点自然光。现在，整片欧洲大陆都已经完全陷入了星光朦胧的夜晚。对于带领同伴奔赴到战场的他来说，不可避免的战斗时间越来越临近了。

小河在不宽不窄的河床间涓涓细流，上面浮现着作为目标的可疑小镇。四通八达的街道和林立的建筑物等零件构建成缩小版的小镇整体。站在河岸边的阿尔斐杰洛反复地观察通过魔法的手段投影在河上的画面，不漏过任何细节。

远方丘陵之中的那座镇子看似近在咫尺，其实是超视距远望魔术带来的错觉。阿尔斐杰洛选择潜伏的杂树林，和目标间还是有相当远的一段距离的。不过也就是龙族全速飞行最多一分钟就能到达的距离而已。

为了不打草惊蛇，四人四龙的小队选择在镇外八英里左右的一个树林降落。所有的巨龙都恢复人形，以便之后的潜入。

而在进入目标小镇前，首先必须确定周围是否确有敌人埋下的伏兵。完成这个任务依靠的是远望魔法和休利叶分发给大家的测压仪。

互相碰擦的树叶在耳旁飒飒作响。带着如杀意般寒气的凛冽夜风让人感到不安。这种不明来由的紧迫带来的恐惧感，只要是在战场上出生入死过的人，就能敏锐地体察出来。

然而，侦测到的情况，却和感觉完全相反。

眼睛所看到的，是检阅了许多遍的场景。无论怎么查看，都没有任何人类或者达斯机械兽人族在这一带活动。

受到异族的指引赶赴而来，然而迎接他们的却是一片阒然的寂静。夜是如此安宁，只有风的低吟在耳边回荡，以及触及肌肤的死一般沉寂的空气，没有任何不寻常的气息，阿尔斐杰洛不禁为此感到满心困惑。他时不时用质询的眼神看着守在一旁的密探鲍勃。鲍勃被他冰冷的眼神震慑住，吓得不敢出声。

就在离阿尔斐杰洛不远的树下，从者尼克勒斯正在和小飞虫作搏斗，恨不得立刻变回龙形，把这些惹人厌的小东西一口喷死。

“我说你啊，把放哨的地点选在这个鬼地方，就是为了和我作对的吗？”因为皮肤的瘙痒，尼克勒斯一边手脚并用地驱赶叮咬自己的蚊虫，一边头冒青筋地嚷道，“到底查到什么眉目没有啊？我快被咬死了！”

“别吵。”

尽管摆出一点都不在意的样子，但是尼克勒斯的抱怨却在无形中加重了阿尔斐杰洛内心的烦躁。他一会儿操纵远视术切换画面低头仔细地查看，一会儿又漠然地抬头注视着远方夜幕下的真实场景。空无一人的孤镇没有任何可疑的地方，却又哪里都值得怀疑。因为在画面里，竟然真的连一个人都没有。无论是应该得到援助的镇民，还是必须诛除的敌人，都看不到。

自己这一边毫无进展，就只好寄希望于其他人能有所收获了。阿尔斐杰洛看了眼宁愿和虫子斗争、也想不到要用他身为龙族的非凡视力为自己分忧的那个从者，叹了一口气。虽然他终于在前不久征服了这头倔强得不肯让自己骑乘的海龙，满足感仍未完全退去，但是现在，阿尔斐杰洛却被煎熬着心肺的焦灼感控制住了。

就在他监视小镇的时候，负责对环绕在小镇周边的丘陵与树林进行勘察的柏伦格和休利叶，也在别处努力着。

二人各占据着一颗高大的栎树，站在便于瞭望的置高处。

“柏伦格你看，那些山啊树啊什么的，是不是特别容易藏匿伏兵。”休利叶指着下面。

延绵不断的低矮山丘铺满了绿色的植被，犹如一幅画摊开在眼下，环绕在小镇周围。如果能悄悄地把军队带到那里面去，确实是用来设伏的最佳场所。

“你说得没错，这里的地形确实很适合隐蔽。但是……”柏伦格严肃地盯着毫无反应的仪器盘，“没有一点发光的迹象啊……说明附近毫无异族的踪迹吧？”

在他手里握着的是休利叶在旧款测压仪的基础上加工过的新款，侦查的范围从原有的五英里经过提升，几乎翻了个倍，完全能够将这整片区域涵盖在里面。可如果没有目标，再精密的仪器也会失去它的价值。

“即使用远望的魔法也没看到任何一个人类、或者形似人类的影子。真是服了。”

柏伦格边确认着测压仪的反应，边眺望远方，用无所谓的口气说着。在另一课树上的休利叶却是一张好像快要哭出来的脸。

“啊啊，怎么会这样呢？明明准备得那么充分……”

如今的现状，让这位发明家有股小小的挫折感。虽然没有大规模的异族出没会更好办，可是这样的话，好像白熬夜了。而且如果不知道敌人的具体方位，就无法将任务继续下去。难道敌人根本就不在这里？他们所有的判断都是错的？

“那个……希赛勒斯，你那边呢？”

“很遗憾，没发现任何情况。”

面对主人哀怨而苦涩的疑问，希赛勒斯神情严峻地回答。休利叶毫无办法，伸手拉起发带在脑门上弹了一下。

“恐怕有那种想法的，也不止我们吧。”柏伦格指出，“异族最狡猾了。也不会真蠢到躲在容易被人识破的地方。”

“所以你认为，异族的伏兵其实在镇子里，不在外面？”休利叶看到对方默默点了点头，只好无奈地叹道，“那就要看阿尔斐杰洛的了。”

用来侦查敌情的时间已经超过了一小时，马西斯和德文斯的耐心正在逐渐丧失。尤其是前者。以一副威严庄重的表情坐在石头上的马西斯早已经做好战斗的准备，如今却只能干等在黑漆漆的树林子里，就像一颗哑火的炸弹。就在他身边，德文斯无事可做到已经开始整理起分叉的头发的地步了。马西斯看了看他，心中的急躁越积越多，脸色也越来越难看。

不久之后，有几个熟悉的气味触动了这两位龙族的嗅觉。

阿尔斐杰洛和尼克勒斯跳跃着从树影中出现，鲍勃跟在后面小跑，竭力追上二人的脚步。看到他们，马西斯、德文斯立即站了起来，柏伦格和休利叶也从树上跳下。

“怎么样？”

休利叶面有愁色地看着首席。阿尔斐杰洛苦涩地摇了摇头之后，众人皆陷入沉默。

“我有个感觉，不一定正确。”为了打破现场的死寂，柏伦格开口道。

“是什么啊？”

面对德文斯有点不耐烦的询问，柏伦格整理了一下思路，把心里的想法确定后，公布道：

“总之，虽然没什么根据，但是这地方总给我一种不协调感。怎么形容呢，就好像进错了房间一样。我以为这是我自己的屋子，其实却是我误入了很像我的房间的一个……别的地方。”

柏伦格的感想，使红发的首席微微张开嘴，陷入思考中。

实际上，他也有怀疑过他们是不是踏进了某种幻境。龙术士中间就不乏有精通幻术的高手，说不定敌人之中也会有熟稔掌握这方面技巧的家伙。可是要欺骗龙术士，也并非是件容易的事。毫无疑问，他们所在的地方确确实实是属于真实的世界。硬要说的话，也就是有点怪异罢了。

阿尔斐杰洛轻轻点了点头，没有追问。总觉得，掠过肌肤的夜风好像饱含着杀意，但是周围的环境实在太过于平静了。这股只可意会的奇妙感觉始终困扰着他。他想不出任何解决的办法。

再度沉默下来的众人面面相觑，谁都不知道该怎么办。马西斯郁闷的心情，就在这个时候爆发了。

“你们的魔法到底行不行啊，费了半天的劲儿，连个屁都没查到。”火龙哼了一声，蔑视着龙术士们，尤其是作为四人代表者的那个红发男子，“要我说，与其在这儿浪费时间，还不如直接到镇上看看。”

“我确实是没发现任何异常。可是你锐利的龙眼又看到了什么呢？”阿尔斐杰洛露出夸张的、讥嘲的微笑回答着。

“就是因为什么都没瞧见，才更要深入虎穴。”马西斯先是咽了口唾沫，而后摆出双臂抱胸的姿态，凉凉地斜视他，“真正有胆识的人，不会躲避任何一场战斗。”

那双奇特的、微红中泛白的尖瞳，正默默地诉说着对眼前这个人类的鄙视。那种否认的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛自然不会坐视不理。但是没等他说话，就响起了一个弱弱的声音。

“……那个，马西斯大人，您的主人杰诺特大人到哪儿去了？”

也许是希望杰诺特能够管束一下自己的从者，将剑拔弩张的气氛化解吧，鲍勃勇敢地打断了火龙和首席的争执。直到他提出这个问题后，大家才发现，杰诺特竟然不在周围，好像不知去向很久了的样子。

就在每个人都默认杰诺特遇到了危险而紧张起来的时候，阿尔斐杰洛及时稳住了局面。

“别慌。杰诺特前辈正往这边赶。”

仅靠从远处传来的魔力的气息，阿尔斐杰洛就准确地判断出杰诺特过来的方向，朝那看去。

黑夜中，一张经受了重度烧伤、令人深感可怕的糟脸出现了。杰诺特来到众人眼前，接下数道疑惑的视线。

“我去了趟布腊加。”他说。

“那里有什么情况吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛跳过了询问原因的步骤，直接这么问道。杰诺特并没有正面回答他，说了一件听起来貌似和对方的问题毫不相关的事情。

他在迟疑三秒后，终于肯定地抛出具有颠覆性的观点。

“我认为——那座所谓的镇民被掳走的小镇，并不存在。”

就在这出人意料的发言响起之后，几乎每一个人的呼吸声都凌乱了。阿尔斐杰洛紫色的瞳孔里闪出一丝忧郁的阴霾，紧迫地追问着令众人大惊失色的男子。

“您何出此言？前辈。”

“我也是刚刚才确定的。”

这一刻，再也不去避讳自己毁容事实的男人，任由丑陋的脸庞袒露在皎洁的月光下以及所有人的视线里，用坚定的眼神环视着他们。

“我去布腊加，是为了寻找少时离家的感觉。当年离开时，差不多就是朝这个方向走的。于是我沿许久前走过的路再走一次。但……”

在屏住呼吸的众人凝重的注视下，杰诺特眯起眼睛远眺了一下孤镇的方向，等到再度回过头来的时候，清澈的左眼和浑浊的右眼里，充满了深深压抑着的愤怒和痛苦。

“——在我的记忆里，从没有过那样的一座小镇。可以确定了。这一切，全都是敌人玩弄我们所作的把戏！”

处于惊愕状态下的人们，目光一致地对丘陵上的小镇眺望过去。足以使常人失去目标的距离，根本不能对龙族的视力造成影响。不过，龙术士的视觉即使经过魔力的强化，要看清至少八英里以外的物体还是有点吃力的。因此他们边讨论，边往阿尔斐杰洛选择的那条河飞奔而去。

漂浮于河面的景象，显示出屹立在地面之上的建筑群，没有一间民房有光亮。如今已是深夜，而且据说全镇的人都已经不知所踪，所以即使看上去没有光会很怪，但也是说得过去的。可是，在众目睽睽之下的小镇，莫非真的是迷惑敌人的一个幻觉？这怎么可能？

围在岸边的人都紧锁眉头，注视着河中的影子，认识到事情的蹊跷。

“所以杰诺特，按照你所说的，这东西是假的咯？完全就是个敌人造出来的假货？”

休利叶提出的问题同样也让阿尔斐杰洛困惑不已。具有能制造假象的能力的将军——这样的事，他并没有从佛熙特口中获知。难道说……

就在他思绪飘摇之际，从身边传来了杰诺特的回应声。

“这个问题，不在我能解答的范围。最有发言权的当属曾经亲自对那地方进行过勘察的人吧。”

“啊……”感到所有人都把目光投注过来，鲍勃不得不站出来解释，“我确实进去看过。特别是镇中心广场周围的民宅，我都搜查了一遍。有的民宅里，桌上还放着没吃完的面包，点着快要燃尽的蜡烛。所有的陈设都在，唯一缺少的‘部件’就是‘人’……实话实说，怎么看都不像假的啊！除非我的眼睛出毛病了……”

这个欺软怕硬的密探，吞吞吐吐的声音里透着恐惧。虽然并没有说出全部的实情，但他除了将和他一起搜查的甘迪、科雷斯波、昆汀做过的事全都归功于自己外，其余陈述的部分还是基本属实的。

听完鲍勃的讲述，阿尔斐杰洛看向杰诺特。即使只看到他的侧脸，也可以看出他异常坚决的表情上，透着对自己的判断坚信不疑的态度。

“也许不是你的眼睛出了问题，而是敌人以假乱真的本领太厉害了吧……”

阿尔斐杰洛的语气仍存有犹疑，说明他还不能在杰诺特和鲍勃二者迥然不同的说法中作出最终的判断。

“幻术再厉害，伪物和真物之间也是有区别的——不过，若要区分的话，也必须得身临其境才行。”

听到柏伦格的话，休利叶理解地点点头。

“换而言之，是要把对手引到他们指定的决战场吧。“

希赛勒斯怀着征询的神情看着主人。“这么说，所谓的下落不明的镇民，其实从一开始就根本不存在？”

“应该是这样吧……”休利叶用谨慎的语气小声嘀咕道。总之，在这事仍未获得证实前，回答的时候难免会缺少底气。“不管怎么说，为了请我们过来，敌人还是下了不少功夫啊。”

“以虚幻之物对我们进行引诱的敌人，就好像在说，‘有意见的话就来这里’一样。”

希赛勒斯的这句补充，让尼克勒斯皱起眉头。

“这算什么，当卡塔特没人了吗？竟然如此藐视我们。”

在这件事上，马西斯和他的态度倒是达成了一致。

“如果真是那样的话，简直就是对龙族赤|裸裸的挑衅！”

想到敌人偷鸡摸狗的举动，马西斯就控制不住咆哮。在他的身边，德文斯神情严肃地把手握起拳头放在胸前。

“说起挑衅，早就不是第一次了。泽洛斯之死……难道你们已经忘记了吗？”德文斯的嗓音充满了怨恨。想起失去友人的悲哀，这位有着孔雀蓝长发的海龙清澄碧蓝的双眸里，有愤怒的光芒在闪烁。“我不想再失去任何一个族人了……”

悲痛的声音静默了下来。希赛勒斯轻轻地把手搭在德文斯微颤的肩上，对他庄严地点了点头。“泽洛斯他不会白死的。”

德文斯的悲伤感染到了尼克勒斯，使他不禁恻然。互相间存有芥蒂的几位龙族，抛开了过去的恩怨，互相对视着，胸腔里都有激荡的情绪在流淌。受到敌人如此的挑衅，没有一个人会按捺得住。这群因失去的痛苦而斗志高扬的龙族，已决定要追逐敌人的身影到天涯海角，直到他们血债血偿为止。

尽管龙族从者这一方都表现出了为泽洛斯报仇的决心，然而就这么冒然地冲到敌人特意准备好的决战场之中，就等于是把自己送给敌人支配。哪怕是头脑再简单的人都不会做出这样的愚行。

“怎么说呢，”看着急切地想要展开行动的从者们，休利叶苦恼地发出了带着制止意味的感叹，“明知是陷阱，却还要往里面踏进去吗？这实在是……”

“不然要怎样？”马西斯不屑道，“在这里傻等，然后灰溜溜地返回，向族长报告我们什么事都没做吗？就因为一点点的障碍而不敢前进？”

休利叶无奈地闭上了嘴。就在他语塞的节骨眼上，出人意料地，响起了杰诺特调解的声音。

“让首席决定吧。”

他用特别低沉的语调清晰地说道，并与从者对视。马西斯看了看他，最终什么都没说，视线瞥到一边去了。

听到杰诺特的呼唤，阿尔斐杰洛清了清嗓子。

“柏伦格前辈，您的‘魔棱镜’制约敌人的上限是——？”

虽然绝大多数的控法者都很避讳将自身魔法的原理、作用、优点或局限性透露给旁人，但是到了这个时候，柏伦格也不打算再进行遮掩了。

“在比萨之战对上的那支部队，差不多就是我的极限了。超过那个数字，就会变得很勉强。”

“这么说的话，是五百人吗……”

当初，在德文斯、尼克勒斯和众多阿尔斐杰洛创造出来的机械龙的帮助下，柏伦格成功牵制住了阿迦述的亲卫队并给予其重创。但是亲卫队中的异族，最高的阶级也只是“先锋”。而这一次带队的，至少也是“将军”等级吧。

这么看来，阿尔斐杰洛在战前逼迫佛熙特说出刹耶王手下每个将军的能力，就很有必要了。虽然佛熙特刻意隐瞒了一部分，但是在敌营的将军中，确实存在着某个极擅隐蔽、还能让同伴共享其隐蔽能力的家伙……

敌人的伏兵一定就藏在附近的某个地方。对于自己那无法用语言来描绘的、超乎常理般精准的直觉，阿尔斐杰洛从不产生一丝一毫的怀疑。现在，超强的直觉再次向他提出了类似于谏言一般的警告。

之前，无论是自己，还是休利叶、柏伦格监控的区域，都没有发现任何敌影。这多少让人感到灰心丧气，但是却恰恰证明了，佛熙特在自己的威逼下透露的信息是具有一定参考价值的。连鬼影都不见一个的伏兵，一定是被敌人用某个手法藏起来了。

反观自己这一方，虽然人数偏少，但是好歹有四名龙术士和四个契约龙压轴，以及阿尔斐杰洛随时都可召唤的机械龙大军作为前锋，不但如此，从佛熙特口中套出的情报更是秘密的王牌，局势其实并没有想象中那么悲观。

“敌军的数量如果维持在千人以下，就可与之一战。超出太多则必须撤退，另想他策。无论哪种情况，各位都要听从我的指挥。没问题的话就向小镇前进！”

首席的眼睛环视各方，目光所到之处，大家都默默地点头答应。以往总是和阿尔斐杰洛唱反调的马西斯，这次也只是眼神严厉地对他一瞥。尽管心中还有不服，但是也没有公然表达反对。

“行吧。”

如果是连代表了龙族立场的希赛勒斯都欣然允诺的话，那么龙术士们就更不会提出异议了。

“首席大人，那我呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛斜着眼睛朝发出轻微咕哝声的鲍勃看了一眼。

“你就留下来好了。好好躲起来，不要让敌人发现。至于其他人，全速飞往目标，在广场集中。切忌不要落单，更不可擅自行动！”

“那么就由我第一个开路吧！”尼克勒斯用高亢的吼声回应他的主人。

蕴含在体内的龙之力挣脱束缚，撑开外在的躯壳，在耀眼的闪光中化为智慧和力量的结晶降临。跳跃到龙背上的人们，乘着四头疾驰的巨龙，向裹着神秘面纱的远方决斗场飞去。

 

CXVI

 

再一次地，佛熙特从充满悔恨的噩梦中醒来。

吵醒他的是铠甲敲打石头的响声。全身裹着闪亮的银铠的女人，正缓缓向被吊在山洞尽头的那个肢体残缺的物体走近。她翠绿色的长发非常柔顺，金褐色的眼眸傲慢无比，身上散发的雷压气息，给人的感觉就如同一根根长鞭猛烈地拍打皮肤。佛熙特尽管看不见她的容貌，却依然能透过那股暴烈的气息识别出对方的身份。

那不是别人，正是包括原库拉蒂德王的旧部、如今济伽王所拥有的势力，甚至己方的阵营都厌恶唾弃的对象——这个当卡塔特的首席逼问自己说出将军们的能力时，他下意识排除在外的叛徒……

“……啊，是你……”

在对方为他摘下脸上的面罩时，衰弱的佛熙特发出了轻微痛苦的呻|吟。即使早就没有了怒骂的力气，但是他的语气仍然充满了憎恶。

“……”

受刹耶王之命，连夜从匈牙利赶到布雷西亚寻找窝藏着叛徒的洞穴的女将军没有回答，只是静静地注视着这个饱受摧残的所谓的同伴。

能找到这儿，是她接收到刹耶传给她的信息，那些都是佛熙特的眼球被破坏后送回基地的情景。因此，即使有防魔结界在洞口忠实地工作，南也没有受到任何迷惑。防魔结界是为了遮掩掉现场真实的模样，迷糊外人的眼睛，其本身就和消除声音的隔音结界一样，并不具备任何防御力。南身为一个将军，突破这两道脆弱的结界，完全是轻而易举的事。

唯一超出她意料的，是她原本早已经做好了要和敌人战斗的准备，却意外地发现这个关押着对敌人而言非常重要的告密者的死寂山洞，竟然没有一个看守者。她没有受到任何阻拦，相当顺利地就进来了。

仿佛被夺去了所有的注意力一般，南目不转睛地看着眼前那个悲惨的身影。只要将作为叛徒的昔日“王之眼”处决掉，自己就能获得刹耶王全部的信任了吧？

南会出现在这里的原因，根本不用听她说，佛熙特也很清楚。或者说，这就是他期盼的结局。只是其中的过程，稍稍出乎了他的预料。

“……没想到啊……王竟然让你这个叛徒，来为我送行吗……”佛熙特吐字艰难地向站在身前、也许下一秒就会结束自己生命的刽子手发问，然后又莫名地笑了起来，“……哈哈，这真是太讽刺了……”

不知是不想搭理对方，还是根本就不屑于为自己辩解，南依然守着沉默，一个字都没有说。

在她视野里的那个浑身血肉模糊的男子，忽然说到一半，停止了控诉。

他清晰地回想起来，在夙敌的淫威和欺压之下，出卖自身的灵魂及尊严，用来换取一个卑微的、能够活命的机会——这样的自己，不也和南一样，是个不折不扣的背叛者吗？既然如此，自己又有什么资格去取笑对方？

两行清泪从沾满血污的脸颊划过，佛熙特有些茫然若失，不受控制地哭了起来。

尽管失去了眼球，但是泪腺仍然在运作，在悲恸的情感支配下释放出了眼泪。

不过，即使结局充满了屈辱，注定会受到万人唾骂，如今的佛熙特也能够问心无愧了。他用最后的尊严进行了赎罪，避免自己一错再错下去。

为了防止佛熙特利用“神眼”的能力向同伴求救，阿尔斐杰洛戳瞎了他的双眼。这正中佛熙特下怀。果不其然，引来了处刑者。

或许在得到他传回去的信息后，王的心情一定是既愤怒又失望吧。但是这一刻，佛熙特释怀了。他放弃辩解，也不再与那个离经叛道的女人沟通。痛苦不堪的身子突然间变得无比轻盈，内心也变得轻松起来，好像知道自己就快要获得解脱一样，好像是在庆祝即将和六年的囚徒生涯告别一样。在这样的心境下，他甚至笑了。

满脸的血水与泪水混杂在一起，看起来无比诡异。南盯着他，对于他又笑又哭的丑态，根本就毫不关心。她思考的是，控制着佛熙特的封印魔法和禁锢的咒语应该如何破除。

打量了一阵，南确定了，显然敌人布下的魔法，是只有当囚犯反抗的时候才会发挥功用。也就是说，这些封印的法术或咒语，只是为了要限制被束缚者的行动，并不能阻止外部的打击。对外人而言，它们是没有任何约束力的。南要做的，也不是解开封印，而是杀死他，那就没什么困难的了。只需用蛮力强行破坏掉就可以了。

“啊……你怎么了，为什么还不动手？”

对于佛熙特焦急的呼唤，南依旧置若罔闻。

以山洞的高度，假如变回本体，整个山洞恐怕都会崩塌。南眯起眼睛，看了看插在佛熙特双腿、几乎要和他的身体融为一体的柱状物，像是觉得这方法太麻烦似的微微摇了摇头，不过下一刻，她的眼神就凝聚起凶烈的杀气。

令人烦躁的沉默终于结束了。听到鞋底与地面摩擦的声音，佛熙特的脑袋动了动。南似乎忽然前进了几步，与他拉近了距离。

“……给我一个痛快吧。”佛熙特的声音由于欢喜而颤抖。他忘我地低吟着，“如果是你的话，一定能……”

这句祈求的话语未能说完，就永远地终止了。南徒手捏爆了他的头。

 


	72. 阿尔斐杰洛（53）

CXVII

 

龙术士们乘着契约龙，仅用了一分钟，就从隐匿的杂树林赶到了被认为是幻境的奇异小镇。

飞进来的那一刻，本以为会冲击自身的错乱感或异样感，并没有如期产生。每个人的感觉都非常真实，就像来到了一个再平凡不过的地方。

深山里的小型城镇，房屋陈旧，路面狭窄。位于整个地区最繁华热闹的广场，也只是由简朴的石路铺成的一片休憩的空地。

在夜空下安静地沉睡着的小镇，除了好像是外来入侵者的八人小队外，没有一个居民，也没有诸如猫、狗、猪、牛这样的小动物或家畜。农场的栅栏和木门全都敞开，鸡毛粘着粪便黏在地上，但是饲养的家禽却早就逃得不知去向。仅有的几个畜牧场也都门户大开，找不到一匹马或一只羊，只有未吃完的饲料和早已硬化的粪便随地都是。

整片区域，俨然就是一个拒绝生命的大坟场。

从者们暂时减慢速度，从极速飞驰变为好像在湖上悠闲地划船，一边慢慢地飞过一边和主人一起观察下方，在掌握了大致的情况后，降落在镇中心的广场。

“这个镇子，真的是作为诱饵被制造出来的吗？逼真得简直有点过分了啊……！”

对广场周边一圈的民宅彻查了一番后，休利叶有些不敢相信自己的感官似的，在和同伴们重新回到广场的途中，发出了好像很钦佩敌人一样的叹息。

“你不相信我的话也在情理之中。毕竟正常人只会将此视作一个离奇的集体失踪案件，而不会怀疑环境的本身是否存在问题。”

听到杰诺特沉闷的低语，休利叶急忙摇摆起双手作否定状。

“啊啊，我不是这个意思啦。”

“太小看那群只对放电的机械怪物了……”本来很镇定的柏伦格，这一刻，声音里也透出了好像有些忌惮的寒气，“没想到在他们中间，居然也存在着擅于操纵幻术的家伙，差点就迷惑了我们的眼睛。”

如果不是有杰诺特的切身经历作为判断的依据，恐怕龙术士们根本就不会往“假物”这方向进行联想吧。

夜晚的空气贴着皮肤，非常舒爽，宁静的四周没有任何喧嚣，一切都是那么祥和。不过，紧锁着眉头审视周围的阿尔斐杰洛却隐约感到，这个镇子上出现的气息，正在发生着变化，从沉重而抑郁的紧迫感变成了混沌的骚动。然而始终在侦查敌人雷压的魔导器上面，却是一片黯淡。

“下一步该怎么……”

柏伦格把脸对着时而环顾四周时而低头检查测压仪的首席。他的话还没有说完，站在阿尔斐杰洛旁边的休利叶的脸上就露出了惊恐的表情。与此同时，“啊啊啊”的惊叫声从口中爆出。柏伦格不禁觉得奇怪，能让历经无数次战斗千锤百炼的一个龙术士，如此惊慌失措的原因，到底是——

“柏、柏伦格，你身上的这些——”

休利叶的叫声回荡在空荡荡的广场。感觉到自己的身体迅速变得麻痹、坚硬起来的柏伦格，愣愣地低下了头。

毫无征兆——艳丽的橙红色结晶如同包覆着墙面的藤蔓，在宿主的身上生长起来。

最先感染的部分是四肢。当休利叶发现时，柏伦格身上奇异的结晶状物质已经逐步蔓延并扩散到了他的胸口。

呼吸一下子就变得非常困难。面临这过于唐突的事实，所有人都显得同样惊愕。柏伦格本人更是难以置信地瞪大眼睛。但是留给他反应或挣扎的时间已经不多了。

阿尔斐杰洛还来不及提醒其他的人小心中招，现实就已经扇了他一个巴掌。他呆呆地凝视着从指尖蔓延到整个手掌的闪亮剔透的橘色晶体。不止是他，每一个身处在广场上的人，早已经被不明的晶体所侵蚀。

“喂，这是什么东西啊啊啊……？！”

尼克勒斯发牢骚一般地脱口大喊，看着自己逐渐染上了橙色的双脚。结成块的水晶附着在他的下肢，不断往上堆砌，将他的人固定在了地上。想要伸手挠一挠头皮，手却僵住不能动了。他的喊声，把令人恐慌的局势推向了更加混乱无序的地步。

“是敌袭！敌人一定就在附近！”

和尼克勒斯一样，马西斯的四肢也无端冒出了许多异物。最初出现的时候，就好像颜色鲜艳的珊瑚礁一类的东西。酷似无数的橘色小虫子的尸体，纠结融合在一起，短短数秒间就形成了光滑透亮的晶状物。与它们接触到的地方，身体的灵敏度正在慢慢丧失。

“在哪呢？敌人！”

马西斯不停晃动着还能动的脑袋左顾右盼。骁勇的他由于晶体的逐步扩大，失去了往日的敏捷，在橙色异物的侵蚀下，除了不停在原地扭动着越来越迟钝的身体并叫嚣着恐吓未知的敌人外别无他法。

这份令人不快的触感，阿尔斐杰洛也在品尝。被感染的地方就好像是被冰冻起来一样僵硬。双手麻木得仿佛不再是自己身躯的一部分，再也抓握不住测压仪的手颓然松开。但是现在，阿尔斐杰洛也已经顾不得去捡起掉落的测压仪。为了要尽快清除掉这些能够夺命的结晶，他的大脑高速运转起来。

粘人的珊瑚礁如同病菌，呈燎原之势快速地蔓延开来，在众人的皮肤上堆积成厚度十公分左右的块状物，这骇人的情形，就好比是中了某种“诅咒”。块状物堆积得越多，表面越是平滑，大有将中招者的身体包裹进一个完整的橙色水晶里的趋势。对于这突如其来的变化根本毫无预料，每个人都陷入了惶恐不安的情绪中。

“啊……”痛苦低吟着的休利叶切身体会到一股阴寒的气息，心脏莫名地紧缩起来。体温开始持续变冷，使他瞬间就意识到事态的严重性。“这些奇怪的结晶，正在抽取我们的能量……！”

就在他痛苦喘息的时候，已经爬满了他手脚的晶状物体还在不断向未感染的其他部位扩散。如果任由这些东西继续蔓延而不想办法打破它们的话，所有受到侵蚀的人都会死。不仅会窒息，体内的精气更会被持续吸食，最终变成一具干尸或骷髅吧。

和休利叶慌乱的叫喊相比较，至少阿尔斐杰洛还是很沉着冷静的。

“赶快用魔力！在全身聚起魔力，消退它们！”

抱着试一试的心态，阿尔斐杰洛高声提示之后，率先展开了挽救的行动。

盘踞起膨大的魔力时，周围激起了猛烈的飓风，如同海啸一般撞击着空间的障壁。阿尔斐杰洛身上迸发而出的魔力卷起了强劲的气流，其惊人的密度已足以把入侵的结晶体逼回原形。

块状的晶体被分解成零散的珊瑚礁状，不再连接成一体。就像是用水在洗刷污垢一样，高浓度的魔力慢慢地将身上的异物冲走，直到它们完全褪去。阿尔斐杰洛将聚拢的魔力包裹在周身形成无死角的保护屏障，用来防范敌人诡异招数的反扑。

在首席的示范下茅塞顿开的龙术士，为了抑制块状晶体的生长，也开始凝聚起全身的魔力。平时，龙术士的魔力只是呈发散状的颗粒飘散在他们周围，不到非常时期根本不会去费心操纵。现在，阿尔斐杰洛要他们做的便是将其“燃烧”。

“太好了，结晶正在慢慢消散！”

休利叶激动地叫起来的时候，橙色结晶犹如退潮的海水，慢慢松开了它们吞噬人体的大口。解除了束缚感的人们顿时一阵轻松。当麻痹、阴寒的感觉随着逐渐散去的晶体消失的时候，休利叶、杰诺特立刻想起，他们的从者还没有度过险境。

作为一种高等级的魔法生物，即使是从未学习过魔法的龙族，也是天生携带着魔力的。可无论是魔力的量，还是对魔力的支配能力，都显得非常低微。因此，龙术士所能使用的方法，对他们并不适用。

尽管被凝结的四肢在活动时动作非常死板，但毕竟还没有彻底丧失行动力。尼克勒斯双手暴起青筋，最大限度地使出如今的自己所能运用的力量，扯掉身上的结晶块扔在地上，试图以此脱险。可是，这一边刚刚扯掉，另一边又立刻重新堆叠。拿手去扯的效率远远比不上结晶体扩张的速度。撕出的空白很快又被新的结晶填满了。

“可恶……！”

重复着无用功的尼克勒斯恨得呲牙咧嘴。这么做的成果，最终也只是徒劳地看着两手被紧缚起来，再也无法动弹。看到弟弟的努力全然无效，希赛勒斯灵机一动，凌厉的竖瞳闪烁起苍蓝的光芒。

“只能这样赌赌看了！”

身形在一瞬间成倍增长的希赛勒斯，以龙族巨大的本体上升到空中。原本粘合在人类皮肤上的晶体由于目标表面积的突然增大，瞬间出现了无数细小的龟裂，变得脆弱了。赫赫生威的海龙一鼓作气地撑开吸附力和强度都大打折扣并且表面出现裂痕的结晶，使它们分崩离析成一块块宝石般的碎片洒落人间。

看到这一幕，尼克勒斯、马西斯和德文斯纷纷效仿，先后挣脱了束缚。“幻影”消失在原地的主人们准确地飞身来到粉碎晶体后的从者的背上，一边稳住身体一边展开厚如城墙的魔力屏障保护各自的契约龙，以免敌人作出后续攻击。等解除了忧患的众人反应过来，他们才惊愕地发现，最先受到攻击的那个人早已是性命垂危。

“柏伦格！！”

包括休利叶在内的每个人都在为柏伦格的处境感到担忧。阿尔斐杰洛的视线也专注于那个浑身被晶状物包裹得严严实实、至今仍滞留在地面的男子，因此根本没有注意到，掉落在地上的测压仪清楚地显示出了位于东方的两个紫色圆点。

正在这时，数股庞大的雷压突然降临，掀起了狂风。

“哈，今晚的夜色真不错……虽然很想诚心地和你们打个招呼，不过看来，现在并不是适合寒暄的时候呢。”

敌人似乎是为了要见证柏伦格的结局，在更高的空中显现出身形。最先开口的是奈哲，正悠然自得地在阿尔斐杰洛团队的正上方漂浮着。

“——！”

听到极不恭敬的问候声，主人和从者抬起头。早已经完成了由人形向本体的转变、陡然出现在高空的敌影——奈哲、文坎普达耳，正向着下方惊慌失措的人们投去带着讥讽笑意的注目礼。

“这，怎么会的……”

休利叶之所以如此惊讶，是因为敌人所在的位置，原本只是空无一物的虚空。现在，却凭空出现了两道身影……

视线逐一扫过外形千奇百怪的敌影。一个巨大的橙色八面体水晶占据了非常显眼的位置——它就是奈哲将军的本体。

凭外形就能看出，刚才展开大面积的突袭、使众人的身体结晶化的，就是这家伙。

“来了两个将军吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛不慌不忙地向那素未谋面的两位敌方将领投去瞥视。气氛紧张到了极点。

就在互相照面的敌人还在观察对方的时候，突然响起的德文斯的吼叫打破了死寂。

柏伦格的情况非常危急。侵蚀别人的晶体刚涨到腰部时，他就几乎全身沦陷，彻底丧失了行动的能力。为了拯救没有任何防备地暴露在敌人眼中、已经无法依靠自己的力量乘坐上来的主人，德文斯巨大的躯体从半空垂直地俯冲，在眼看就要一头扎到地上的时候用力一弯，划出一道近乎于直角的轨道。腹部紧贴着地面飞过的海龙伸出前爪，抓住柏伦格沉重的身体往背上一扔，在翻开路面掀起了一阵沙土之后，毫不犹豫地向上飞越。

尽管德文斯重新飞回了空中，但是情况却依然不容乐观。柏伦格的金眸几乎没有了光彩，面部的表情空虚呆滞，以头部朝前的姿势恹恹地俯倒在德文斯背上，好像昏死过去一样没有了反应。又硬又亮的结晶已经覆盖到他的下巴，将用于呼吸的口鼻半掩起来。

很明显——之前藏在暗处的敌人，对他们发动了无差别的奇袭，并且把柏伦格当成第一消灭对象。

与柏伦格连结着共生契约的德文斯，在主人昏迷的时候感到了窒息。临近的死亡预感使他升起了逃离小镇的念头。

“想跑吗？有没有获得我的允许？”

真身为橙红色水晶的奈哲话音刚落，放射出数道夹杂着火花的线形雷电，击向拍打翅膀准备逃跑的海龙。

被称为「死亡珊瑚」的能力——奈哲不仅能让物体表面凝结起晶状物，一旦目标被他的闪电击中，结晶化的过程就会加快。只要中了他的招，猎物就会在致命的窒息感和被吸走精气的煎熬中痛苦地死去。

能够将被命中的物体结晶化的闪电，即将要打在受主人濒死状态的影响而使飞行速度减慢的德文斯的尾部时，另一头海龙突然介入了战局。

蓝光在空中一闪而过，希赛勒斯挡在德文斯身前，完全承受了奈哲的攻击。碰撞到希赛勒斯周身的魔力防护墙的闪电，短暂地在无色的屏障上结起了一层薄薄的晶体，随后就崩裂开来，散成一颗颗硬块。

幸免于难的德文斯发出了含着感激的鼻息。他的身上没有致密的魔力防护罩，以他目前的状况，被命中一下都将是非常沉重的打击。深知德文斯困境的希赛勒斯为了掩护他撤退，毫不犹豫地调转角度，怒吼着朝上方的敌人挺进。

“有意思！”

文坎普达耳暗自发笑，抬起他巨大的右掌。不知用了什么手段，在间不容发之际使急速突进的希赛勒斯诡异地停在了半空。

趁这难得的间隙，奈哲再次释放闪电，瞄准背对着自己的落跑者射去。紫红色的闪电呈发散状朝敌人包抄而去，就像是线与线织成的一张大网。失去了护卫、避无可避的德文斯无论往哪个方向闪躲，都已经逃不出席卷而来的密集闪电了。

“怎么回事，刚才那阵感觉——”

被迫停留在半空的奇异感只持续了短短的一瞬。终于从这莫名其妙的状态中恢复自由的希赛勒斯扭转长颈，看到了令他心跳加快的一幕——

五发蕴涵着火焰能量的魔弹紧凑地射出，迎向追击德文斯的网状闪电，将其斩断成数截后一起爆炸。

随着绽放在空中的巨大的红莲之花慢慢散开，奈哲、文坎普达耳惊讶地转过头，只见一个红发的男人正傲人挺立在他海龙族从者宽阔的背脊上，英俊的脸庞被魔法发动后的红色光辉所映照。手背上仍闪烁着五芒星魔法阵的残光。

默默地瞥视着那个男人的奈哲等人似乎在盘算着应敌之策，因而没有再次出手。另一方面，尽管德文斯获得了阿尔斐杰洛的救助，但是虚弱的他在受到魔弹与雷电撞击的余波之后，无力地被吹飞了出去。

“啊……”

德文斯眼睛一黑。如果不是为了避免自己重伤昏厥的主人有任何闪失，他差一点就要当场睡过去、从天上坠下了。他拼命地稳住失去平衡的身体，不使柏伦格跌落。就在这时，身边涌起的一阵魔力涡旋将他的目光吸引了。

不是濒死的主人在集中魔力进行自救，突然爆出的魔力洪流来自外部。德文斯在惊愕中，睁大眼睛朝尼克勒斯的主人望去。

从极不寻常的魔力释放以及周围空间变形的程度来看，毫无疑问，阿尔斐杰洛正在施行某种将空间扭曲的魔法。

打破次元的障壁，割划出一个独立的异界空间。德文斯眼前的空间裂开了一道口子，迅速展开成漩涡状。裂口内部一片黑暗，从外表看就像是一个深邃的黑洞。

“德文斯，快带你的主人进去！”

阿尔斐杰洛对已经无力战斗、随时都会被敌人当成众矢之的的德文斯大声喊道。

“没办法了……！”

虽然并不想受这男人的恩惠，但是德文斯也明白性命攸关的现在不是去纠结那些事的时候，于是连看都不看对方一眼，就在敌人作出任何阻挠的行动前，驮着昏迷的主人飞进了避难所。

德文斯消失后，阿尔斐杰洛用被忧虑充斥的眼眸望着关闭的空间，祈祷他们能在不受外界干扰的情况下想办法疗伤恢复，然后，视线射向了漂浮在上方的异族。

只差一击就能彻底消灭掉的敌人逃走了。尽管如此，奈哲并不感到气馁，甚至还有点高兴。没有五官的他无法用面部表情来表示自己的喜悦，之所以能判断出他的心情，是因为他无比愉快的声音。

“这位就是卡塔特的首席大人吧，欢迎你。对我送予你的见面礼还满意吗？”

那颗硕大的八面体水晶一边发出人类的说话声一边欢快地翻转身体，每一次面向敌人的，都是与之前别无二致的另一面等边三角形。上面非常平坦，光滑如镜，找不到任何人体的特征，只有缠绕着的紫红色闪电不停发出摩擦撞击的声响，将身旁的大气向上卷起。攻击德文斯的时候，他放射的闪电带着火焰。不用多想，那是吞食过术士的证据。这个曾吸收了数个术士能量的异族没有停止他的笑声，情绪似乎相当亢奋。这副场景，即使是见惯了光怪陆离景象的龙术士，都觉得无比惊悚。

“能盼到你的驾临是我等无上的荣幸。”同伴在一旁笑个不停，接口的是文坎普达耳。“刚才那一幕真叫我印象深刻。早知道能碰上那么厉害的对手，我就早点出场了。”

和奈哲相比，文坎普达耳的外形起码还像个人。他的两肩特别强壮，高高耸起。身体略微驼背，显得脑袋好像是垂在胸前。还有一个不协调的地方，就是他手脚的长度完全相同。文坎普达耳是个巨人，身高轻松超过了二十米，深紫色闪电不停闪现着它那蜘蛛网般形状的细长光柱，紧密地团结在他的周围。在他壮硕的胸口正中，镶着一颗与粗砺的机械皮肤格格不入的红宝石般的物体。刚才他用诡异的招数停住了希赛勒斯的行动，看来也是个不可小觑的敌手。

瞪着那两个怪物殷勤的丑恶笑脸，理解了自己的身份早已经被对方获知的阿尔斐杰洛，紫色的瞳孔中燃烧起克制住情绪的怒火，刚要还嘴，就被又一阵造访战场的雷压打断了。

就在奈哲、文坎普达耳的身边，接连出现了三个身影，分别是沙桀、米竺勒夫和卜朗彭。这样，率军潜伏在镇中的五位将军聚齐了。

一个个敌人随着轰鸣的雷压风暴显出真身，卡塔特这边的人不禁呆住了。这些家伙，难道一直都在附近监视着自己吗？

看起来，他们似乎原本就在那里，但其身影却被某种东西掩盖住了。拥有这种隐蔽能力的，一定就是五人中的某个家伙吧。

没想到刹耶王竟然出动了超过半数的将军，也不怕后方的守备空虚……虽然很想这么挖苦一下，不过阿尔斐杰洛也不愿意在其他人面前暴露自己知道得太多，只好暂时忍耐了。不过，确认他们的身份却很有必要。

“来的是什么人？不打算报上大名吗？”

“介绍一下倒也无妨。我是文坎普达耳。”巨人抬起手，一一点过，“他们是我的同伴。奈哲，沙桀，米竺勒夫，卜朗彭。至于死人的名字，我没兴趣知道。”

“哼，”瞪视着敌人，阿尔斐杰洛的眸光变得锐利起来，“这下终于到齐了吧，隐藏在暗处突发冷箭……真是一群卑鄙的家伙啊。你们还准备耍什么花样？”

“嗨、嗨、嗨……”压抑不住的笑声从沙桀的喉咙里震荡出来。因为激动不停颤抖的他飞到了离敌人更近的位置，完全离开了米竺勒夫设下的保护环的范围，带着满脸邪恶的笑容回答红发的首席，“嗨，我等准备了死亡的饕餮盛宴，如果你们肯赏光入席的话，我等将会无比欣悦，嗨。”他的头有点像花苞。机械皮层层叠叠，保护着他的大脑。没有上肢的身体极其狭长，用两条鞭子状的触手替代双手。不过，和他具有恶意的雷压相比，他奇怪的外形根本就不算什么。

围绕在沙桀周身的气息，仿佛是要否定人们希望的诅咒一般，令人感到不安。而他本人，更像是恐怖和憎恶的化身。不知为何，当沙桀散发出他的雷压气息时，就如同漫长的黑夜将永久持续下去、不会迎来黎明的曙光一样。盘踞在与之对视的杰诺特心头的焦躁感，渐渐地加深了。

“哈，都已经重创了我的一名同伴了，竟然还大言不惭地发表战前宣言吗？”

尽管在沙桀黑暗气息的压迫下有点喘不过气来，阿尔斐杰洛依旧尽可能装出若无其事的样子，嘲笑他的敌人。

“毕竟那个男人的魔法有点麻烦呢。不优先处理掉的话，实在是不安心。”

到了这个时候，奈哲也毫无避讳了。经过对比萨一战的全程监视，已经充分领教到“魔棱镜”厉害的奈哲，为了不使战斗重蹈阿迦述军的覆辙，早已将柏伦格视作第一清除目标。因此，柏伦格结晶化的速度最快。在其他人还能燃烧魔力进行抵抗时，整个身体都已经坏死的柏伦格陷入了生命垂危的重度昏迷之中。

“柏伦格和德文斯……阵亡了吗？！”

尽管休利叶尽量不流露出动摇，不过疑问声实在是显得很苦涩。

“应该还没有，但也……”

阿尔斐杰洛模糊了尾音，没有再说下去。共享契约的柏伦格和德文斯双双身负重伤，已经不可能再战斗了。就是为了避免这对濒临死亡的主从再被敌人所害，阿尔斐杰洛才会割划出一个空间，将他们传送进去。

不管生死如何，总之柏伦格牵制军队的“魔棱镜”是指望不上了。接下来只能靠三人三龙去对付那五个将军。看情形，实力对比并不悬殊，反而自己这边还占有优势。但是，敌人真的只出动了这些人吗？他们刚刚提到的盛宴……

“真不愧是以狡诈著称的达斯机械兽人族啊……不仅制造了一个假镇欺骗我们，还躲在暗处偷袭！”

阿尔斐杰洛露出了惨淡的苦笑。为了麻痹敌人、套出情报，故意装作无助的样子。他极具欺骗性的演技，至少在一定程度上取得了效果，使敌人松懈了戒备。

“看来这地方的秘密，已经被你们看穿了啊。”

漂浮在中间的米竺勒夫毫不顾忌地说道，似乎是觉得胜券在握的现在已经没有隐瞒的必要了。

众人一愣。这件看似史无前例的任务，原来其真相是——

注视着阿尔斐杰洛呆怔的表情，米竺勒夫笑了起来，“嘛，虽然做这件事的我的同胞……也能够创造出生命，但是作为屠宰场建造的这个小镇，本身所能容纳的生命体数量是有限的。”

话说到一半，在对某人的称呼问题上，米竺勒夫犹豫了一下。这奇妙的停顿，显示了他对那个女人所怀有的某种细微的、复杂的感情。

不知是惊于这个敌人透露的内容，还是对他奇异的形象感到胆寒，每个面对他的敌人都顿时说不出一句话来。

那是形态像未孵化的蝴蝶幼虫、大小如哨塔一般令人生厌的怪物。米竺勒夫的形象，让人看了不由得倒吸一口冷气。他的头部长着两根昆虫的触角。脑门上的独眼格外硕大，眼珠有种粘稠的质感。他虫蛹一般的身体和眼睛同样黏滑，长出相当于手足的六条粗壮的触须，不停地互相摩擦、蠕动。覆盖了整个躯壳的灰色机械皮表面上，共嵌有大小不一、总计为十八颗的宝石般的绿色晶体，背后扑闪着一对散发出黄绿色荧光的蝴蝶翅膀。

在场还有一个男人，至今没说过一句话，默默地静候事态的发展。他初登场时，是以人类的形态降临的，事不关己地待在一旁，摆出不想介入的样子。现在，他变了身。他的身材异常高大魁梧，略胜于文坎普达耳。肩膀无比宽广，肌肉健美得犹如层层翻滚的海浪，全身均被微微泛白的浅灰色的机械皮肤覆盖，遍布着砂岩的纹路。除了头颅的容量小得不成比例以外，其余的部分没有任何异常，是这群异族中外形最接近于人类的。粗壮的下肢踏着虚空，被雷电与火焰缠绕。就好像一个缄默的思考者，卜朗彭的独眼严肃地盯着他的敌人，脸上没有同伴们的那种轻率或不屑的表情。

阻挡在身前的异族无疑都是组织内部的精英，但是不管怎么说，一共也只有五个人而已。

尼克勒斯轻蔑地用鼻子一哼，斜睨着在他眼里的虫子们。“很有限是吗？的确是一目了然啊！”

“不，等等，难道说……”

从这几个敌人特别轻松的表情，阿尔斐杰洛感觉到了异样，下意识地想要去寻找遗失的测压仪。就因为这个举动，他瞥见了令他不敢想象的一幕。

躺在地上的测压仪竟然冒起了白烟。仪表盘内，指针好像失灵了似的胡乱旋转。数字疯狂跳动，越跳越大。紫光的亮度更是耀眼夺目得宛若绚烂的烟花在燃烧。

紧贴着地面，吹来了一股雷压的洪流。周围好像刮起了一阵阴森森的寒风。

“那是……”

阿尔斐杰洛不敢有丝毫大意地盯着出现骚动的发源地。在龙术士和契约龙目瞪口呆的注视下，广场——不，应该说是只要在小镇范围之内的地面，全都像翻起泡沫的湖泊一样摇晃起来。

这并非假象。原本由石子铺成的路面，在顷刻间化为了幽暗的河水。瞬间破水而出的达斯机械兽人族一齐伸出了钢铁的触手，犹如水草一般连成一片。

测压仪暴动的原因就在于此。急剧膨胀的雷压在到达峰值后终于不再加大。测压仪再也承受不住，嘣的一声，自己烧了起来，不到三秒就彻底报废。

不断涌现的异族把水面拱了起来，掀起令人震撼的水帘。众人感到浑身战栗。在他们眼里，集聚的敌人数量还在不断增加，就好像灰蒙蒙的巨型乌云降临在了这里。

麇集的异族部队集合完毕后，不断冒泡的水面逐渐变得平静下来，恢复成街道的原貌。耸立在黑暗中的异形之影，形象古怪丑陋且具有强大的压迫感，卡塔特这一方的人们不禁吸了口凉气。

尼克勒斯体会到了一种自尊心受到伤害的感觉，气得大叫一声，“竟然把军队藏在地下！”

“哈哈哈，都说了，是盛宴嘛。”欣赏那一张张因吃惊、困惑和害怕而发愣的脸庞，奈哲放声大笑，“我方增援的军队会一直源源不断地赶来。为了不被你们这些家伙事先侦测到，我等可是煞费苦心，把伏兵安置得相当远呢。算算时间，应该已经到了吧。就在离这儿不远的地方，等待着上场呢。”

“他说得对……”

从掌心的测压仪显示的数值和光芒中，休利叶确定了奈哲的话完全属实。

“消耗战吗？”

杰诺特很快洞察了敌人的意图。他低头查看了一下，同样满脸苦涩。从测压仪中显示出来的绝不是乐观的情形。可以说，小镇的外围都已经被异族包围了。他们所置身的这个地方，顿时成为了充满恐怖与绝望的战场。

“区区三百人，没什么了不起……”

阿尔斐杰洛用好像在给自己打气的声音，轻轻嘀咕着。他一边不敢有任何大意地警戒着敌人，一边不动声色地在脑中分析局势。

敌人的总数并不多。这本就是个很小的镇子。虽然是创造出来的伪物，但无疑参照了真实的比例，因此，能容纳的敌人也不会很多。经过目测，埋伏在镇内的敌军也就三百上下。多数都只是杂兵。真正需要警惕的，是那五个实力强劲的将军。其他的小卒只是干扰者罢了。

由于此镇能容纳的生命体数量有限，只要是在这里被杀死的异族，就会腾出空缺让援军弥补。战场上的敌人将永远维持在三百。

然而，由于奈哲的偷袭，使阿尔斐杰洛一上来就损失了最重要的那枚棋子。己方仅有的优势，随着柏伦格的离开荡然无存……

“说得轻巧，但还是吓了一跳吧？“奈哲用轻佻的口吻揶揄道，“说起来，和预想的有点不一样啊。你们是要照顾文坎普达耳的数字障碍症吗？竟然只来了四个人。真是意外，又有点可怜呢。因为——除了先退场的那一位，你们都要死。谁都别想活着离开！”

随着这声暴喝，奈哲的雷压开始成倍剧增，将其缠绕的闪电不停地互相劈灼击打。他的同伴也随之振奋起来。所有的异族都一起发出了冲天的怒吼。

将军们渴望着鲜血。深埋在体内的杀戮欲望必须要用人类的血来平复。那些主动送上门的敌人，即将成为最合适的祭品。

不过，对于异族暴涨的斗志，马西斯却表示鄙夷。

“哼，谁能笑到最后还不一定。再说，杀鸡焉用牛刀。对付你们这群歪瓜裂枣，用得着出动龙族的大军吗？我们几个就够了。”

尽管在看到敌人的阵仗后，就连马西斯的心里都有点犯怵。可无论怎样，气势上绝不能输。何况在他看来，比起在比萨战斗时的艰难处境，现在面临的这些都只是小场面。

“哈，真是头只会说大话的笨龙呢。”

米竺勒夫的笑声被突然吼出的海龙的咆哮压下去了。

“要我看你们才是废话连篇！”

阿尔斐杰洛身下一阵躁动。尼克勒斯猛然间的加速使他差点没站稳，小小地踉跄了一下。

“先等一下，尼克勒斯，不要自作主张——”

“不管怎样，战斗的秘诀就是要抢占先手！不得不说，暴露在我的喷射范围的你们真是太蠢了！”

锁定了攻击目标的尼克勒斯没有理会主人的意愿，开始向高高在上的那五人突进。从咽喉处一直到腹部都渗透出蓝光，在他厚厚的龙鳞上缠了一层又一层。体内蕴涵的龙息需要一个喷发口。

不用说，米竺勒夫等人不敢有丝毫大意，立即摆出防御的架势。

沙桀后退到同伴们身边。同时，在众人的眼里，高空中的五个将军突然一起消失了。

“什么……呀？”

阿尔斐杰洛咬牙切齿强忍怒火，觉得十分可疑。但是现在，他已经没法制止尼克勒斯的攻势。

含在张开的大口之中的蓝色能量波就快要溢出，认为那只不过是类似障眼法的小把戏的尼克勒斯，在停顿了半秒后，依然无畏地向敌人隐去身形的地方喷射了龙息。

海水被拧成粗实的长柱。来势凶猛的“海龙波”如怒涛般冲向敌人。尼克勒斯的吐息，几乎要把夜空横断。

这一击，使战斗的序幕正式揭露。

无数的触手像蛇一样展开，击向龙背上的龙术士。看异族们疯狂的架势，就好像是要为长官报仇似的。一击得手的尼克勒斯发起了仿佛胜利号角般的兴奋的吼声，战意高昂地冲向袭来的敌人。可是阿尔斐杰洛的心底却埋着怀疑的阴云。胜利真的会来得如此容易吗？

在他带领的团队中，还有人和他抱着同样的想法。

“呃，把他们干掉了？”

休利叶忙里抽空地查看测压仪。在将军们消失的时候，上面闪烁的紫色圆点就少了最明亮的五个，根本就无法判断他们是否被尼克勒斯消灭了。

不过，现在也没空再去管那种事了。异族正在步步逼近，如浑浊的潮水一般，仿佛要把他淹没。

慎重地决定暂且将龙息省下的希赛勒斯，穿梭在灰色机械和紫色闪电之中，与包围过来的敌人进行肉搏。尽管休利叶大部分的魔力都用来保护自己和希赛勒斯不被结晶侵蚀，但还是能挤出少许的魔力。休利叶左手拿着测压仪，右手指尖闪起银光，准备制造魔力的箭矢。

正在这时，一个声音好像要打断休利叶一般，在西面的高处振荡着空气。

“那东西还真是碍眼。交出来吧。”

在嘀咕的同时，文坎普达耳原本应该空着的宽大手掌，捏碎了不知什么时候拿在手上的测压仪。一直到零件残渣从天空四散飘落的时候，休利叶才意识到自己的测压仪被敌人抢去并且毁掉了。随后，杰诺特的测压仪也莫名飞了出去，文坎普达耳伸长只有三个指头的爪子，把它击碎。

数道惊愕的视线立刻追寻答案。原来，消失了的五个将军并没有死去，再次出现了。不知为何会现身在那个位置，总之，双方的距离比之前要近得多。

感觉到周围有雷压在流动的杰诺特确定了敌人尚存的事实以后，立即领悟到消灭他们的重要性。根本不需要他发令，马西斯就甩开了周围的小卒，调转马头朝那五个长官发起冲锋。

马西斯没有因为和主人恶劣的关系而在战斗中公私不分，二话不说地从刚才与之缠斗的喽啰堆中脱身而出，冲向高空中的将军们，喉头涌出的炙热灼炎显示着马西斯誓要将敌人铲除的决心。

轰鸣声震动了空气，“龙炎波”的强烈火红色闪光似乎要扫清整个夜空。

马西斯的吐息具有非常巨大的破坏力，因此让人难以置信的是，经过这一击，那原地不动的五个将军居然还在。

为什么？因为马西斯根本就没有喷中任何人。最后造成的效果，也只是扫荡了空气而已。

如此不可理喻的结果，到底有几人能清楚地洞悉呢？至少马西斯本人完全无法理解，刚才究竟发生了什么事。

就在龙炎喷发前的那一刻，原本对准敌人的马西斯偏离了目标。他的脑袋被无形的力量硬生生地掰到仰视天空的方向，于是保持惯性的身体也朝错误的方向冲了出去。这时候，已经阻止不了龙息的喷发。能够将那五人烧得非死即残的“龙炎波”就这样遗憾地喷射到了天上，浪费掉了。

杰诺特、休利叶还没反应过来时，阿尔斐杰洛就已经展开了绯红的火焰魔弹群。二十颗火焰球在空中疾飞。

配合他的攻击，休利叶也迅速在手心聚起一团魔力，一口气制造出十六支银光闪耀的魔力箭矢，将清除小卒的任务交给疾速飞驰的希赛勒斯。

错失目标、并冲出百米不止的马西斯的身体终于脱离了令人错乱的失重感。他在空中拐了一个大弧度的弯，极快地朝下飞去，迸发出凶光的眼神对准文坎普达耳。在耳边狂啸的剧风猛烈地吹乱了杰诺特的头发，但是双手摊开、从容投射出银色魔导弹的他，即使乘坐的火龙是以垂直向下的陡峭角度俯冲，他也没有一丝伏倒、滑落或者被吹飞的迹象。高速朝地面俯冲的火龙以及笔直站立着的龙术士，其动作完全超脱了物理法则。

三位龙术士共同掀起了进攻的浪潮。火球、箭矢、魔导弹的光辉覆盖了所有的视野。尽管多数魔力都消耗在抵御奈哲结晶化的致命招数上，但是威力依然很猛。光是亮度就已经让人无法睁眼。

这一次，文坎普达耳没有对那一枚枚、一根根魔力创造物作出阻挠。仿佛能量波一旦离手，成功地投放出来，他就没辙了。但是对米竺勒夫而言，这却是十分草率的投掷。

龙术士们屏住了呼吸。铺天盖地的攻击过后，以米竺勒夫为中心浮空而立的那五人仍旧屹立不倒——不，他们根本就没有移动过半步。

所有投过去的如雨点般密集的魔力弹或魔力箭矢，都在一个地方中止了它们歼灭敌人的旅途，瞬间烟消云散。这情景，就如同鸡蛋撞墙。

目睹自己的攻击被瓦解，杰诺特和休利叶顿时哑然。

投入了那么多魔力，却连一下都没有打中敌人。此时，抵御奈哲将军能力的“魔力铠甲”松动了。橙色的晶状物从猎物防御的缺口中撕扯出一片立足地，再次卷土重来，不停地在二人身上扩散，连马西斯、希赛勒斯也不能幸免。最先冻结的是翅膀。奈哲的结晶正在一点点消磨龙族的机动性。

“真浪费啊，那么多魔力……用来保护自己多好呀。”

米竺勒夫面带怜悯的微笑，欣赏着由于魔力不足而在身上重新浮现出晶体的龙术士们狼狈的样子。奈哲也笑了起来。

休利叶和杰诺特立刻聚起魔力，让死灰复燃的结晶物退散。阿尔斐杰洛虽然没事，但他端正的脸庞无法掩饰凝重的表情。这样下去的话，就意味着魔力的投放受到限制了。

“可恶啊……你们这些恶魔，难道是不死的吗？！”

瞪着那只丑陋的、未完全孵化的“蝴蝶”，尼克勒斯惊讶地喊了出来，根本就没弄懂从自己的龙息失败之后所发生的一连串怪事到底是怎么情况。阿尔斐杰洛却一脸淡然。他迅速将亲眼所见的真实一幕和佛熙特的介绍拼接起来。明白事情缘由的，只有阿尔斐杰洛以及那两个将军了。

光听人说，得到的只是一堆空洞的理论，必须亲眼见识那些能力在实战中是如何运用的。现在，阿尔斐杰洛在惊愕的同时，已经彻底明白了那两个将军能力的真面目。

在敌人周围，有一个看不见的三维球体的“环”。魔弹发射出去后，被某个界限阻挡了。

但那不是简单的阻挡，而是屏蔽。那个背着蝴蝶翅膀的虫蛹模样的异族，能够屏蔽魔力，或者说，使魔法无效化。

当然，这也不是从根源上破除魔法，而是让单纯的由魔力构成的投射物，在远未碰触到米竺勒夫之前就化为乌有。

虽然所能做的只是将魔力屏蔽在他张开的保护圈外，但是任何魔法的前提都是建立在魔力的支持上的。米竺勒夫的“环”能将魔力、或由魔力形成的能量体完全屏蔽掉，如此不合情理的事，对他来说都只是小菜一碟。他的能力，能对任何一个施法者构成相当大的威胁。无论多强的龙术士，在米竺勒夫面前，估计也只剩望洋兴叹的份了。

不过，屏蔽魔力的“环”的范围是有限的。所以他才会在尼克勒斯喷出吐息后，在离敌人较近的地方出现。而只有当魔力接触到“环”的表层时，屏蔽的作用才能生效。如果离米竺勒夫太近，阿尔斐杰洛等人就会连魔法都放不出来，魔力筑成的防护罩也会马上变成废品。所以，必须测定其范围。

虽然那五名将军形状各异，但有一个共同点，就是体型都很大。如果要将如此庞大的巨物收纳在一个区域还要让他们在活动时有所空余，米竺勒夫“环”的直径没有200米恐怕不行。之前魔弹砸过去的时候，也是在接近那家伙大约百米的地方消失的。以米竺勒夫为圆心展开的宽广范围，完全可以称之为不容许一丝魔力侵犯的「绝对领域」。

正确的过程是——米竺勒夫在近距离发动了“绝对领域”，数量加起来足有五十的魔弹、火球和箭矢撞到“环”的外壁的一瞬间，能量自动消除。这既不是「防御」也不是「吸收」，魔力根本就不被允许进入到那个领域。按照能量守恒定理，阿尔斐杰洛不知道消失的能量去了哪里，然而本就不属于这个世界的达斯机械兽人族的能力，显然并不能以常规的物理法则来衡量。

这还不是全部的过程。米竺勒夫曾带着被他的“环”保护起来的同伴在阿尔斐杰洛眼前消失过，其隐形的能力同样令人惊叹。

几个龙术士的群体攻击没有任何效果，使异族军队的士气更加鼓舞。灰色的怪物蜂拥而上，组织起比先前更凶猛的攻势。

阿尔斐杰洛始终注视着悠然悬浮在高空的将军们，而不去管任何逼近的小兵，任由与他们搏斗的尼克勒斯带着自己飞翔于天际。由于思考而沉默着的阿尔斐杰洛，不再急着进攻，冷静地回想之前的情景，以求侦破敌人所有的秘密。

米竺勒夫的“绝对领域”，至少有三项功效：屏蔽魔力、掩盖雷压，还能使处于“领域”内的异族隐形，其雷压就连龙术士的感知力和休利叶的测压仪都不管用。

这项能力非常重要。刹耶之所以能如此轻松并且不为人知地监视比萨之战、以及游荡在人界的一头火龙与费路西都叛逃的部下在锡耶纳郊外交战的原因，除了只要是碰触身体就能将眼中的画面与同伴分享的“王之眼”佛熙特外，能够制造出将雷压完全切断、身体完全隐形的“绝对领域”的米竺勒夫同样功不可没。

之前，米竺勒夫等人一直都藏身在能隐没身形、遮断雷压的“环”里，阻挠了阿尔斐杰洛团队的战前侦测工作。而当“环”隐形时，内部的人就能在异世界里进行高速移动。尼克勒斯喷出的龙息，就是因为这个原因错过他们的。

破解了米竺勒夫的秘密的话，那么另一位……

那个肩膀高高耸起的巨人——文坎普达耳，同样是令人头疼的敌手。夺过测压仪并将其破坏掉的举动，看起来就像是凭空招来物体。静止了希赛勒斯的动作一次；扭转马西斯的躯体，使其龙息喷发的轨迹改变……被抛到天上的马西斯以及飞离休利叶、杰诺特手掌的测压仪，就好像在刹那间失重了似的。

大胆推断，使物体静止是其能力的初级表现，而使物体失重才是最终的效果。这个敌人操控重力的本领，就连强壮威武的龙族都很难抵抗。对于小质量的物体，更是能轻易地召之即来挥之即去，效果犹如隔空取物。不过，文坎普达耳所能控制的，必须是实体化的物件，对纯粹的能量体比较苦手。但是有了米竺勒夫“绝对领域”的相辅相成，这小小的瑕疵也就变得无关紧要。

“我懂了……我全部都明白了，你们俩的秘密！”敌人的强大，使阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地咬牙低吟，“隔绝魔力以及改变重力！”

为了对抗卡塔特驱使的战士，某些高阶级的达斯机械兽人族，竟然演化出了如此具有针对性的能力。

“原来是这样吗？”听到首席的呼喊，休利叶咕哝了一句，“也就是说，不能离他们太近了……”他的额头不知何时渗出了焦躁的汗珠，连麻绳发带都浸湿了。

和龙术士的窘迫截然相反，被看穿了能力的米竺勒夫和文坎普达耳却非常清爽地眯起了独眼。

“既然明白了，那就来玩老鹰抓小鸡的游戏吧——”

阿尔斐杰洛不禁被米竺勒夫的笑语牵动了神经。在他的视野里，那只巨丑无比的蝴蝶渐渐放大了。

随着米竺勒夫的接近，无形的“环”将诸位龙术士归纳进了范围。从者身上的魔力护甲都开始剥落。

“快离开这儿！”

意识到魔力被屏蔽的那一刹那，阿尔斐杰洛立刻命令尼克勒斯尽快远离。

三头龙马上遵照首席的吩咐，趁结晶重新浮现前的间隙，飞出魔力屏蔽的范围。

突然，三位主人的身体不自觉地压低，以极不自然的姿势蹲了下来。

“啊？！”尼克勒斯惊惶地叫了一声。

不断加大的重力形成一股强大的阻力，妨碍了龙的飞翔。毫无疑问，是那个叫文坎普达耳的家伙又在改变周围的重力了。

原本根本不会让人有任何感觉的、虚无缥缈的空气，突然间获得了令人难以忍受的重量。艰难飞行的龙，好像身处在一片密度比水银还要大的海洋。

“只不过是小试牛刀的程度而已，就已经受不了了吗？”得意地低语着的巨人发出了阵阵嘶吼。

文坎普达耳操纵重力的招数「轻风重舞」的第三重表现——与“失重”相对应的“增重”。本来，任意调节重力的大小就是他的独门绝技。

米竺勒夫和文坎普达耳的超能力真可谓是绝妙的组合。但也有一个缺点。

所有异族的行动和他们的敌人一起迟缓了下来。好像在天上划水一样，以慢动作追赶逃离的三龙，让人看了忍不住想笑。

“哎！我早就说过了，文坎普达耳，这样不行。”看到那滑稽的一幕，米竺勒夫对同伴埋怨道。

“嘿嘿，有什么好担心的？”尽管奈哲也多少受到了一些干扰，但是他的话音依然游刃有余，“现在我们什么都不用做，静静地等待敌人的灭亡就可以了。很快，无法使用魔力的龙术士们就要被我的结晶吸成骷髅啦。”

奈哲说得一点都没错。如今，阿尔斐杰洛三人的手上连一点魔力都凝聚不起来，无法阻止橘色结晶的肆虐。从者们也难以第一时间逃开米竺勒夫的屏蔽圈。在这个节骨眼上，能扭转局面的只有龙族吐息的反击了。

“——让我来吧。”

希赛勒斯毅然说道。为了让直径两百米的“绝对领域”的屏蔽之力奏效，将军们随着米竺勒夫一起靠近到与敌人相隔百米左右的地方。如此之近的距离，等于是将一举拿下他们的好机会拱手送给了自己。带着必杀的决心，希赛勒斯不顾越来越沉重僵硬的身体，开始蓄力。体内翻滚的激烈能量，转瞬就涌到了喉咙口。

“注意，那头龙想要突袭。”突然说话的是一直都很沉默的卜朗彭。瞥视到希赛勒斯喉中闪动着蓝色的光亮，这位苍白兽人的表情顿时一僵，“快阻止他！”

“哎呦，稍微有点棘手啊……”

和厉声叫喊起来的卜朗彭相比，文坎普达耳的样子显得更加困扰。基本上说，他调节重力是在一个区域内。即便同时对上百个目标施压也完全不存在问题。现在，友方的军队也在被重力撕扯。受影响程度是级别越低的异族越大。虽然对于同是将军的其他四者来说，身体被重力压迫的效果并不非常显著。但即便如此，文坎普达耳还是不能用力过猛。其能力由于周围的同伴太多而被限制住了发挥。对同伴的照顾，反过来就等于是在对敌人手下留情。因此，他没能马上扭转希赛勒斯喷射的角度。

抓住这个机会，希赛勒斯毫不容情地在正前方的锥形范围内吐出“海洋之息”。

“唔，没有办法了。”

咬牙嘀咕的米竺勒夫，终于发觉让军队过早现身是一个失误，但是现在已经没有抱怨的时间了。

又一次，五个将军一齐消失不见。这一回，米竺勒夫干脆将领域移动到离战场很远的高空，在那里出现。

情况非常惊险。就在五人消失的一瞬，海龙的吐息爆发了。

轰轰轰——碧光滔天。海水拍打搅碎钢铁的声音响彻不断。不过，趁敌人不备发动的这次强攻主要是冲着将军去的，被卷入巨浪漩涡的杂兵数量只是很少的一部分。

希赛勒斯遗憾地错过了杀死将军的机会。即便如此，他的贡献仍然很大。龙术士们终于能够喘一口气，重新调动魔力了。

“啊，游戏那么快就结束了吗？”阿尔斐杰洛重新架构起满是疮痍的魔力护甲时，还不忘对撤到上方的敌人进行挖苦，“老鹰最终还是没能抓到小鸡呢。”

“看来你还没搞清楚状况啊，卡塔特的首席。你马上就要被撕得粉碎了！”

无数的爪牙响应了文坎普达耳将军充满战意的吼声。线状闪电四处飞溅，交错成蛛网形态。收缩自如的钢铁利爪从四面八方袭来。耀眼的雷光几乎将黑夜的外衣都剥离了。

重力虽然恢复了正常，但是好不容易克制下去的结晶还是给三头契约龙留下了后遗症。尽管向他们冲过来的只是一群靠数量堆叠在一起的杂兵，但在其中，也有一些等级为先锋的高手。希赛勒斯、尼克勒斯和马西斯的敏捷性在结晶体的多次反弹之下有所减弱，不如以往那般矫健灵敏了。力量上的优势还在，速度却受到了限制。在敌军的猛攻下，他们只能一味地防守。渐渐地，撞碎机械的身体，击爆丑陋的头颅，变得越来越难；闪避斩落的钩爪和劈下的闪电，一次比一次躲得惊险。

“一群卑贱的爬虫也敢那么嚣张。全部给我溺死吧！”

觉察到尼克勒斯意图的阿尔斐杰洛立即出言制止。“如此珍贵的机会，不要随便用！听我指挥。”

“切。不就是难得让你乘上来一次吗，竟然对我发号施令了？”

看来从者心意已决，阿尔斐杰洛也只能闭嘴不说话了。

其实，尼克勒斯何尝不想把龙息攒着用来消灭将军们，但是敌人的爪牙已经逼近，只好提前使用。而且在无法突破米竺勒夫能够隐形移动的“环”之前，也不能乱用宝贵的机会。马西斯和希赛勒斯的吐息还没准备好。看敌兵的数量，即使是魔力尚有充裕的阿尔斐杰洛，也无法靠一己之力将他们消灭。

“受死吧——！”

尼克勒斯开始不断升空，扇摆的龙翼带出非常强劲的气旋，扫开最近的追兵。极个别体型较小的异族直接被搅拌进风暴里，四分五裂。转眼间，尼克勒斯就来到离地面少说五百米高度的空中。任谁都知道这头雄壮的海龙接下来要做什么。

称霸在黑夜上空的巨龙之影，形象威武且具有强大的压迫感。敌友的目光都被他吸引过去。达斯机械兽人族这一方的人不禁吸了口气。尼克勒斯也吸了口气，但这不是忌惮和恐惧的情感体现，而是龙息爆发的前兆。

陡然间明亮起来的咽喉，迸发出苍凉的蓝色辉光。冷冽的“海洋吐息”，如同当头降下了一片倾盆的暴雨。

无愧于「龙」这种称谓的高级魔法生物携带的威力，噩梦般的广范围扫荡开始了。

作为龙族长久的死敌，达斯机械兽人族早就充分领教过龙族这一秘技的厉害，知道要立刻避开，不能与之硬碰。不过，想法和行为是两码事。尽管有些异族及时跳开，远离海水凌虐的范围，没有受到直接攻击，但并不是全部的异族都能够这般灵活和幸运。没能逃离的异族，统统去了鬼门关。

广场的路面蒙受了洪水威力的冲击，在碎裂的状态中凹陷下去，积水足有十数米深。往低处流的水不断寻找任何能够钻入的空隙，厚度慢慢变得稀薄起来。尽管如此，在完全散开之前，积水依然翻滚流淌了很久。尼克勒斯仅此一击，就吞没了半数以上的异族部队。如果异族是不能飞行的生物，剩下的那些幸存者恐怕也早就被淹死了。

“真是惨烈的景象啊……”

米竺勒夫的“环”携他的同伴飘移至远离战场的高空后，又慢慢地飘回来，浮现在离地面七、八百米的高度，俯瞰下方的洪水炼狱。

尽管部队受到了重创，将军们却没有任何慌张。倒是他们的敌人有些乱了阵脚，一点也没有为尼克勒斯的战绩高兴的样子。

雷鸣般的声响划破天际，阿尔斐杰洛面色凝重地一望。

漫天的紫光，比星星还闪耀。伴随着紫光到来的雷鸣，是涌入小镇的敌人援兵。自东南西北飞来的灰色恶魔，犹如几片乌云迅速聚拢在一起，形成更大的乌云，遮天蔽月，将整个夜空都掩盖住了。

陆陆续续聚集的灰色恶魔连绵不绝。就好像刚才尼克勒斯的攻击，连一个人都没有杀死似的。

休利叶等人惊呆了。敌人损失的兵力，眼看就在几秒间获得补充，再次组成了三百人的军队。

虽然并不是多么值得夸耀的数字，然而对现在的三人三龙讨伐队来说，被拖入车轮战是最不利的局势。

其实从一开始，这就是场充满了无奈的战斗。

尽管三个龙术士都是当世之杰，但他们的力量却被大大限制。

奈哲启动的结晶化效果是持续不断性的。只要他持续放出他的雷压，他的敌人就会一直处在全身都被凝结的危险之中。接连数次被结晶反复侵蚀，无论是龙术士还是他们的从者，都已经很疲惫了。

虽然现在，奈哲操控的晶状物质的攻势看起来好像暂时平息了，但实际的影响没有任何减弱。只要稍微停止向紧贴着皮肤的“魔力铠甲”注入魔力，身上的结晶就好像寄生虫一般马上就会从四肢涌现出来，慢慢侵占全身，等身体全部凝结时，就是生命的终点。因此，所有的龙术士都在不停燃烧魔力，给自己和从者建造起没有死角的防护性屏障，抵抗那烦人的能力。这就等于龙术士在战斗中只能充当辅助者。时间不断推移，休利叶和杰诺特慢慢地连维持现有的魔力护甲都有些吃不消了。

主要的战力是作为从者的三位龙族。然而战局，却越来越朝绝望的方向发展。

当然，这并非从者们作战不力。凭空降临在荒凉大地上的这片狂野的战场，到处都是飞溅的钢铁残片，以及在烈火和大水中嚎叫挣扎的濒死者。撕裂机械怪物的钩爪，撞碎雷电缠身的躯体，勇猛的火龙和海龙兄弟把任何胆敢逼近的异族都打得血肉横飞。

可是三龙的携手攻击，并没能扭转形势。他们陷入了不断与小兵颤斗的僵局。远在上方观战的将军们，根本就撼动不了。

会变得如此被动，一来，是由于异族的兵力损失很快就被进城的新兵填补。二来，从者们也有自己的苦恼。

三龙的龙息间隔时间不一。希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯相近，但他们第一次喷发的时候就错开了，导致之后也很难统一步调；马西斯要等得更久些。单凭一头龙的吐息威力，不足以将狡猾的异族部队一举歼灭。

更何况，不断削弱主人架起的“魔力铠甲”的结晶，也无时无刻不在干扰他们的发挥。龙的速度逐渐减慢，被击中的次数随着失误的增多在不断增加，相比之下，就好像异族的虾兵蟹将忽然间变得越来越强了似的。

“……这样毫无止境下去，早晚会被杀。”

并不是杰诺特丧失了信心。他只是极其坦然地说出了真实的情况。

偶有怒焰和怒涛朝最应该优先消灭的敌人飞过，可是有文坎普达耳和米竺勒夫的古怪能力作祟，火龙的龙炎与海龙的龙啸不是被偏转了方向，就是喷过去的时候“环”消失了。而且总觉得，每当三龙中随便谁打算对将军们发起突袭，攻击的意图和轨迹都会被提前预知，所以怎么努力也打不中。

达斯机械兽人族的士气正在倍增，他们敌人的气势渐渐被打压下去了。

甚至，已有人隐隐想到了撤退。休利叶在上一轮的集体魔弹大轰炸之后，就没有再使用魔法了，目前暂时能抵住敌人，依靠的完全是希赛勒斯的英勇。可是看身为决策者的阿尔斐杰洛至始至终都坚决不疑的侧脸，休利叶为他的坚持感到迷惑。

与尼克勒斯一起在密布的闪电空隙中艰难躲避的阿尔斐杰洛似乎是要保存实力，使用魔法的频率大大降低。只有当尼克勒斯分身乏术、遗漏了一两个敌人时，他才会出手。尽管眉头紧皱、一脸凝重，但他威风凛凛的气势，就和任何时候一样没有一丝减退。无论被逼至何种困境，都没有流露退却的意思，毅然地与敌人对决。

“……不撤退吗？”

在某次海龙兄弟接近的时候，休利叶抛出了这沉重的疑问。

“撤退？开什么玩笑！你没有破釜沉舟的决心吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛条件反射地回绝道。正巧这时候从头顶落下一道闪电，为了不被劈中，尼克勒斯加大了速度。在阿尔斐杰洛尖锐地吼出这句话时，就已经和对方拉开了五十米的距离。

远远地望着交错而过的红发男子没有任何动摇的脸部表情，休利叶深深地垂肩叹息。那偏激的样子，不顾一切也要拼死战斗下去的决心，休利叶能够理解，却无法认同。

战局丝毫看不出获胜的趋势。他明知天时地利人和都不在自己手里，即使这样，他仍打算顽抗到底吗？现在就应该及时撤离，等调整完毕后找机会重新杀回来。龙王曾说过，他们可以随时回卡塔特请求支援。最起码，也应该先确定一下柏伦格的状况吧……向来精明强干的首席，难道会不懂得变通？

“这和一开始说好的可不一样……！”

就连阿尔斐杰洛自己都曾经在战前表示过，无法取胜的话就要撤退。可是他显然早已经把先前说过的话全都忘记了。面对首席的一意孤行，休利叶的内心尽管非常无奈，但是除了在行动上勉强地坚持下去与异族继续抗争外，也没有别的法子。

奋战在另一端的杰诺特似乎感受到了同伴们的意见不合，发出了力不从心的喟叹。但是留给他感叹的时间很短。马西斯每击破一个敌人，就要花更多的力气去杀退下一个。杀敌的难度变得越来越高。在这稍不留神就有可能送命的艰难处境下，杰诺特不敢有一丝怠慢，警惕地环顾四周。异族死后、冲进战场并填充包围圈漏洞的同伴数量，到现在依旧没有任何减少。

“怎么办……不打败那五个将军，战局就不会改变。”

既然决定了要和敌人血拼到底，那就得付诸行动，而且不能硬来，必须要讲究策略。如果能召唤机械兽、让它们去对付那些小兵小将的话，龙术士们就能专心地把目光对准领头的将军了。休利叶苦恼地嘀咕自语了一番后，呼叫遥远的同伴。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你能召唤出机械龙，让它们喷射炮弹吗？”

听到相隔两百米之遥的急切呼唤，阿尔斐杰洛朝休利叶所在的方位看了一眼，用意味明显的沉默代替回答。

如果是平时，这种程度的事情根本就不在话下。但是对于陷入魔力紧缺状态的他来说，却是个相当大的困扰。

之前，在一起对将军们发动魔法进攻后，阿尔斐杰洛之所以没有落得像另两个龙术士那样被重现的结晶体反扑，是因为他的魔力储量高于那两人。可这并不等于他能够肆意挥霍仅有的魔力。现在，就能稍微松懈一下聚拢魔力的意念都不行。

编织魔力形成的防护屏障，就像一副无形无质的盔甲。要覆满一头龙的身体，并时刻抵抗敌人结晶化的能力，每一秒耗费的量都非常庞大。虽然抑制奈哲的能力很有效，但是成本太高昂了。

作为超出常规的人造猛兽，同时亦是能独自喷射光炮的强力杀手——机械龙，阿尔斐杰洛硬要召唤的话，也还是能勉强做到的。可即使召唤出来，也会因为必须分出大量的魔力去维持“魔力铠甲”的召唤师本人的匮乏，而无法填充魔力光炮，成为普通的机械龙。而要想机械龙不被结晶侵蚀，就必须为它们也盖起一层厚厚的魔力防护罩。阿尔斐杰洛已经无暇他顾，根本不可能再浪费魔力去保护机械龙的躯体。

平时魔力充足的龙术士们，都陷入了魔力时刻在燃烧消耗的窘境，施展魔法时，再也不能像往常那样随心所欲了。愈发艰险的战斗看不见一丝希望，不知还能支撑多久。

漆黑的夜空中——五个将军待着的地方，距离地面少说也有千米。鸟瞰着下方一团乱的战场，他们从容不迫地嘲笑着抵抗越来越无力的敌人。

“我的军团，损失得最惨重啊……”

处于安全圈内旁观战斗的奈哲轻笑着地说道。埋伏在镇外，等待填补空缺的援军，是由每个将军在自己的军团中抽调一部分兵力后组成的联军。经过一段时间的观察，奈哲麾下的将士伤亡的数目是五个军团中最高的。不过也只是小数字，玩玩的程度而已。奈哲一点都没有感到惋惜，也不觉得难过。作为游离于战场之外的一名观战者，他不仅泰然自若，还非常兴奋。

现在和敌人战斗的不是他，而是他无穷无尽的、具有极强腐蚀性的结晶。奈哲根本不需要直接参与战斗。他只要不断地消耗龙术士的魔力，让他们行使不出魔法就可以了。

“不过，能在如此不利的条件下抵抗到现在，也算是挺顽强了。我差一点都要刮目相看了呢。可惜，如果只能一味地靠毅力负隅顽抗，而不会随机应变的话，充其量也就是个夸夸其谈的花架子吧，首席大人？对于远比当年比萨的阿迦述军数量要少的我军，看来连你也是无计可施啊！如果再不给我点惊喜，对于你的表现，我只能打负分了哦。”

不知道远在数百米外的阿尔斐杰洛有没有听到来自奈哲的这番讥讽。与下方紧张凝重的氛围正相反，“绝对领域”中的五人都显得非常放松。

“沙桀，让你的部下进城支援吧？”

在米竺勒夫询问的声音中间，插|进了一阵古怪的、时断时续并且颤抖的笑声。

“嗨，嗨，不需要那么麻烦。嗨，不要再添无谓的牺牲了，嗨，暂时让我们的部下到外面待命吧。嗨！”

鞭状的触手好像通电了一样无序地挥舞起来，战斗的意志随着杀气在不断膨胀。沙桀开始大规模地向周围放射雷压。他的雷压过于惊人，犹如一团污秽的气体云紧密地围绕着。当然，在米竺勒夫能将雷压隐蔽的领域里，再恐怖的雷压也不会给外面的人带来任何异感。

沙桀一副兴奋难耐的样子，就好像男人射|精前的那一刻。他的同伴看了，不禁流露出对即将被恐怖和绝望压垮的敌人深表同情的笑容。

“啊，你是要亲自出马了啊……那些家伙，真可怜。”

米竺勒夫克制不住地发出了幸灾乐祸的笑声。没有人回答他。一秒前还在他身旁的沙桀已经冲了出去。

“……”五人中唯一没笑的卜朗彭，把关注战场的视线转向周围，冷淡地注视着众人爆笑的脸庞。他的独眼如冰一般湛蓝，如海一般深邃，最终他的目光落在了沙桀身上，用溢满思绪的眼神目送冲出“绝对领域”的沙桀化作一道暗影朝下方飞去。

 


	73. 阿尔斐杰洛（54）

 

明亮的皓月和满天星辰共同见证着龙术士们越发凄绝的战斗。尽管在这个鲜血淋漓、充满了死亡阴影的战场，几乎看不见胜利的曙光，但至少从天空照下的月光和星光，能给坚强不屈的人们聊以慰藉。现在，所有的光芒却开始黯淡下来，夜空中仅存的光线被完全遮蔽，一时间，黑暗笼罩大地。

“——”

历经无数次战斗的人们，一瞬间就捕捉到了从高空降下的杀意的锋芒，蓦然抬起头。

“嗨、嗨、嗨——！”

如一颗灰色的炮弹般，一边狂笑一边俯冲的将军滑稽的身影，迅速映入了三人三龙的视界。

那个身体极端狭长的异族将军，全身缠绕着云团状的黑色能量波。在几乎密不透风的能量波的“云层”中，必须很仔细地看，才能发现还有一阵阵绿色的电光闪烁着。

令人在意的是前者。其他达斯机械兽人族的雷压，即使高到将军级别，也很难看见颜色或形体。可是这个将军，从他体内涌出的雷压竟然是黑色的，还具有好似乌云一般的形状。

不仅如此，沙桀的雷压具有极强的恶意。光是抵抗它带来的压迫感，就已经要费心尽力，如果是精神脆弱、意志力弱小的人，大概还没等沙桀本人出手，就会在交手前先被他的雷压击垮吧。

正是敏锐地觉察到这股雷压的危险，龙背上的人们立即摆好防御的姿态。然而疾速进入战场的将军并没有降落在和他们乘坐的巨型坐骑差不多高度的水平线上，俯冲的步伐在离他们一百米时唐突地停下了，悠闲地飘在稍高位置的半空。

沙桀出现的时机，正好是尼克勒斯、希赛勒斯和马西斯龙息调整的时候。显然是他事先算好的。

就在众人为他的意图感到疑惑、犹豫着要如何击落他的时候，缠绕在沙桀身上的雷压就像一团浓厚的气体尘埃，开始向四周扩张它的疆域。

肮脏的、漆黑的气体云骤然间笼罩了整个战场。敌人雷压的气息愈发浓重，但是值得注意的并不是那令人惊叹的密度。

“……”

喉咙渐渐干涩起来，杰诺特焦躁地咽了两口唾沫。

一股不知为何会出现的恐惧感，在龙术士们的心底悄然升起，就好像沙桀的身影吸走了他们所有的希望。

那个敌人周围缠绕的黑暗无疑是“负波动”，从中孕育出来的只有纯粹的杀气，令人毛骨悚然。

而正是他扩散的雷压，遮住了月光和星光。挥之不去的黑暗笼罩着这座被创造出来的空镇。

异族们开始往后退缩。这反常的行为令人捉摸不透。三龙的周围浸满了充足的“负波动”雷压。群聚在他们身旁的异族前一刻还在狂冲乱扑，现在却已经逃到了很远的地方，有些寻求建筑物的庇护，还有些干脆飞往了小镇外。

“不好！”在极短的思考中明白过来的阿尔斐杰洛好像预知到即将发生的事情一般，放声朝休利叶他们吼道，同时向身下呆住不动的从者下令，“赶快离开，决不能靠近这个家伙！”

这次尼克勒斯没有违抗，回应了主人的要求。就在飞身离开的海龙身后，沙桀不慌不忙地将雷压汇聚成纯黑的能量球。鸡蛋大小的能量球粗看约有几百个，每一个都裹挟着极强恶意的黑暗波动，它们自动脱离沙桀身边，像是被设定好了程序一样根本无需瞄准，同时朝分别逃往三个方向的巨龙飞去。

能量球自我投掷的速度超过了龙的飞行，在瞬间将三位主人的身体穿透。如此令人咂舌的速度，连反应的时间都不给予，大概能和光速相媲美吧。被能量球全盘贯穿的三人连恐惧或害怕的感觉都来不及生成，就中了敌人的招数。就因为太快，甚至给了他们一种什么事都没发生的错觉。

“……为什么如此轻易就穿透了我设下的屏障？还那么快！这到底是——”

休利叶因为惊愕而说不出话，过了半晌才惊叫出来，声音里充满了恐惧。难道我要死了吗……

可是他还能说话，而且露在外面的皮肤上找不到被洞穿的痕迹，身体感觉不到任何疼痛。当他愣愣地低头查看是否有伤口时，一下子惊呆了。

能量球看似是实心的，实际上却稀薄得犹如气体。即使被贯穿全身，强度也不会超过迎面被一阵风吹过。没受任何伤的休利叶不禁为之困窘。

“精神攻击……”

阿尔斐杰洛压抑住内心的愤恨，用轻缓的声音给出了断言。听到他的低语，沙桀拼命摇晃着触手，笑了起来。

“嗨，嗨，你们心中的恐惧，将化作我的食粮。嗨，就让我好好品味一下吧！”

沙桀喜悦的模样意味着某种不同寻常的事情将要发生。但是他的敌人们对此却连一句反驳或疑问都没有。

飞往不同方向的三头龙停了下来，不知所措地互相对视着。他们的主人在同一时间好像死了一样陷入沉寂，没有任何动静，仿佛背上驮着的是一具还在呼吸的尸体。但这显然不可能。共生契约中的从者存活的话，就代表另一方也不会有事。

怎么了？百思不得其解的从者们翅膀翻动起来，决定先集合到一处，再商量对策。就在这时，陷入短暂沉睡的主人清醒了。

三个人发生的不同变化，在他们苏醒后的第一时间，就清楚地传呈了出来。

杰诺特重重地倒伏在马西斯背上，身体微微痉挛，变得像婴儿一样脆弱，一瞬间就跌入了昏迷状态。虽然这点冲击的力道对龙族来说只是蚍蜉撼树，却给马西斯的心理带来了极大的震撼。

看到马西斯主人昏倒的那一幕，尼克勒斯感到一阵心焦。在担忧中，他听到了喘息声。阿尔斐杰洛弯腰屈膝地跪了下来，一手紧紧地抓住尼克勒斯背部的一块鳞片，一手撑着头，非常痛苦。

“主人，你要不要紧？请给我确切的答复——”

亲眼目睹了另两位龙术士遭遇的希赛勒斯惊讶得目瞪口呆，赶紧弯着长颈向上看去。低沉沙哑的嗓音充满了恐慌。

“……啊，除了有点心慌，其他都还好。“

看来三人中间，似乎休利叶的情况最好。除了捧着胸口发出细微的喘息外，没有其他的不良反应。

“真的吗？”

“是的，你放心吧，希赛勒斯！我没有大碍。不管怎样，我还活着。能活到你寿终正寝的那天……”

休利叶还能流利地说话，和自己开玩笑，希赛勒斯安下心来。然而，敌人的狂笑声就好像一个否定众人希望的诅咒一样响彻着夜空。

那令人听了心里发毛的声音来源者，正是沙桀——

“嗨，嗨，嗨……稍微有点意外呢，嗨。虽然是敌人，但你是我迄今为止碰上的心灵最纯洁的人……嗨，嗨，明明也曾遭遇过不幸，却从不怨天尤人，对残酷的命运之神、或生命中的任何一个人，都没有过一丝一毫的恨意。嗨，微笑地面对挫折，即使身处逆境，也没有任何抱怨或者不满。嗨，嗨，真是个有趣的人类哩，嗨！”

不要说立刻瞪大眼睛的休利叶了，沙桀的这番带有嘲讽意味的话语，就连单手支额痛苦跪倒着的阿尔斐杰洛听到以后，注意力都被牵引了过来。

他匍匐在一片犹如荆棘丛生的平地上的尼克勒斯背部，痛苦地喘息着。唇色发白，满头冷汗，眼神里尽是平常不会有的恐惧。此时他想起了，在那失去意识的短短瞬间，敌人呈给他看的场景。那是他青少年时期的不幸遭遇，他最不愿回想起来的、不堪回首的过去。

母亲的堕落，父亲的冷酷，养父的绝情，爱人的背叛……所有的痛苦都在折磨他，如蛆虫噬骨。悲痛的回忆仿若无情的海水，一浪一浪地朝他袭来。

他知道，那都是敌人制造的把戏。幻觉和现实，他分得很清楚。那些都是很久以前的陈年往事了。

那个敌人在不停对自己耳语，试图引诱出他内心的黑暗，并将之放大。阿尔斐杰洛早已知晓那是敌人卑鄙的攻击手段，告诫自己绝不能上当。可即使做出拼死抵抗的觉悟，最终依然还是失败了。这是无需质疑的结果。阿尔斐杰洛输给了自己的心。

尽管他并不清楚另两人看到了什么，现在的情况也已经是一目了然。与受到的精神刺激程度最轻的休利叶完全相反，杰诺特的精神完全崩溃了。至于自己，则介于两者之间。

即使从小被战争夺去了双亲，历经人生磨难，尝遍世态冷暖，却依然保留着那颗最初的赤子之心，在健康成长的道路上，孤独而又坚强地一路走来……拥有这样的经历的休利叶，此时被空前的怒气支配了情绪。脾气向来随和的他，突然露出了凶相。

“竟然对我发动了精神攻击？企图用我的记忆来打倒我吗？”对于扰乱他的心神、揪住他心结的敌人，休利叶放出凄厉的怒喝，“你这家伙，有够卑鄙的啊！”

“嗨，嗨，虽然能够淡然地面对过去，不过脾气也真是暴烈啊。”沙桀并不为他的怒气所动，仍然闲闲地摆动着触手，“嗨，没办法，这就是我的能力嘛，嗨。”

名为「梦魇心树」的精神干涉——

最纯粹最有效的精神攻击，能使敌人心中的阴暗面无限放大，直到产生出连自己都无法承受的幻觉，以此将敌人的精神摧毁。雷压聚成的黑暗能量球，只不过是“恐惧”具现化的一个形式。所以，它们才能跑得像光一样快，并且不可闪避、不可防御。这是因为每个人都会有恐惧的事物，每个人的心中都会藏着自己无法面对的、也不愿承认的邪念。

这招非常厉害。对于意志力薄弱的敌人，几乎可以一招制敌。沙桀能够轻易地看穿敌人内心的秘密和思想经历，找出对方心灵上的弱点，加深他们内心深处的恐惧，造出比之强过数十倍的可怕幻觉，不断地进行精神打击。中了“精神干涉”的人，顾名思义，精神将会受到极大的折磨，乃至崩溃瓦解。要想幸免于难，除非是内心真正纯洁的人。即使意志高强、信念坚定，内心若不纯洁，也是抵抗不了的。

沙桀的“精神干涉”会使敌人陷入痛苦的漩涡之中无法自拔，杰诺特就是最好的例子。与当场昏死过去的他相比，阿尔斐杰洛遭受的精神伤害都算是轻的了。

三位龙术士，一个直接崩溃，一个几无受损，一个中等伤害。喜讯传给了在上方观战的将军们。

俯瞰下方的数只眼睛里弥漫着愉悦、淫|邪的色彩，仿佛看着的是由于迷路而彷徨的小白鼠。单纯地欣赏陷入险境的人们脸上显露出的烦恼和恐惧，或许就是一件能够使他们感到愉快的事。

“成功了啊。”将下面的战况尽收眼底的文坎普达耳扭动了两下强壮的双腕，骨骼发出一阵清脆的响声。他用充满激情的声音回应同伴创造的条件。“虽然没清理干净，不过也好，就让我来玩玩吧！”

文坎普达耳如一颗音速炮弹冲了出去。不仅是他，藏在“绝对领域”内的将军们几乎倾巢而出，从“环”的安全地带里出来了，只有米竺勒夫本人还留在原处。这时候，在沙桀将军发动精神干涉时撤离现场的异族，也慢慢地开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

“可恶，真是一波未平一波又起啊……！”

休利叶抱头叫道，立刻驱使希赛勒斯躲避。沙桀目光炯炯地看着他们。他着迷于休利叶的目光，让人以为他会马上冲过来对他展开猛攻。但是——

“嗨，嗨……虽然没能摧垮你的意志，多少让我有点受挫折的感觉，嗨，可惜我暂时不想对你动手。正所谓，柿子要拣软的捏嘛——”

沙桀的话锋突然一转，布满露骨杀意的眼神对准了因杰诺特的突然昏迷而手忙脚乱的马西斯。

“喂，醒醒啊！现在不是睡觉的时候，你给我振作一点！”

马西斯狂乱地大吼着，在敌军中穿梭。虽然杰诺特处于极度萎靡的状态，看似无法再战斗了，不过他所受到的是精神层面的伤害，而不是能对身体产生痛感的物理伤害，因此即使与杰诺特连接着契约，马西斯也没有感到任何不适。

然而，有一点却让他始料不及。

“精神干涉”看似只是对身为人类的龙术士有效，无法干涉龙族，但其实，实际的影响正在慢慢浮出水面。

杰诺特短时间内恢复神智无望。现在的他，连正常人的机能都无法保持，已经不再拥有作为龙术士的力量了。他不再履行为马西斯提供魔力保护的义务。失去知觉的同时，对防护罩的魔力供给也停止了。

杰诺特昏迷后，仅过了几秒钟的功夫，马西斯马上感到了一阵冰冷的束缚感，歪头一看，呆住了。珊瑚礁一般的物质再度浮现，从翅膀的边缘开始蔓延。奈哲的结晶在他不停手前可不是会失去效力之物。好不容易遏止住的结晶化的过程又开始反弹了，这就说明原本牢靠的“魔力铠甲”出现了防御的漏洞。杰诺特现今的状态，已经无法再集中精力维持它的运行了。

随着结晶的重现，马西斯的速度被进一步拖累。在半空中挣扎着飞翔的那个火龙，沙桀用带着怜悯目光的独眼瞄准了他。

那个身怀恶意气息的敌人，以极快的速度朝无助的火龙冲过来。身侧随风摆荡的两条长鞭放出荧荧绿光，上面缠满了高压雷电。

马西斯立刻觉察到被那两条鞭状触手打中的危险性，调转方向朝小镇边境飞去，想要甩开沙桀的追赶。这不是一场公平的追逐战。马西斯不敢飞得太快，也不敢做任何剧烈的动作，甚至都不敢拐弯，否则如植物人一般躺倒的主人一定会跌下去。双方的距离在一点点缩短，结晶在一块块蔓延，死气沉沉的杰诺特仍然毫无反应，越来越慢的马西斯陷入了绝境。

依然能够飞速翱翔的希赛勒斯抱着要替他解围的想法冲了过去。希赛勒斯还能如此矫健，完全取决于休利叶的状态。然而面对沙桀的精神攻击，就连阿尔斐杰洛都深受其害，难受地半蹲着大口喘气，连站都站不起来。尽管尼克勒斯的身上暂时还没有结晶物出现，但是他也不敢任性妄为，再朝敌人横冲直撞了。

喉头填满了蓝色龙息的希赛勒斯紧追在沙桀身后，在拉近距离到确定能将其收纳进发射的范围后，准备行动了。

突然——

“嗯？怎么……！”

希赛勒斯一声惊诧。先是一阵飘飘欲仙的感觉，仿佛处在真空地带，身体不自觉地飘了起来，然后紧随而来的，是一阵强烈的拖拽感。希赛勒斯的身体就像一块受神秘力量吸引的巨大铁石，坠了下去。

受此影响的岂止是希赛勒斯，就连尼克勒斯和马西斯原本平稳的飞行轨道也在顷刻间变得七歪八扭。

“是那家伙！那家伙又在捣乱，想把我们拽过去！”

趴在希赛勒斯背上的休利叶面色惨白地仰望着空中的敌人，声嘶力竭地吼道。突然加重的引力让他整个人都好像和龙背贴附在了一起似的，单凭膝盖的力量根本就无法站立。他在须臾间明白了导致这一切的元凶是谁。那个灰色的巨人，已经近身到足可发动雷电射击的距离了。

两头海龙使劲撑住四肢和双翼，竭力反抗着重力的吸引。身体好像被栓上了扣在地上的锁链，然后被不断收缩的铁链往下拖拽似的，怎么飞都飞不动。

“哈哈哈，沙桀，你可是欠了我一个人情啊！”

文坎普达耳兴奋地大笑，看着三头龙狼狈到以狗刨式的动作扭动着往前飞，想要挣脱重力的束缚。以往的天空霸者、飞行能手，如今变得跟初学飞翔的雏鸟一样笨拙。

在同伴的帮助下摆脱了追兵的沙桀没有回答，他的独眼只有猎物的身影，眼底燃起杀戮之火，盯着已被逼近到避无可避地步的、半橙半红的火龙。他的速度在重力的影响下，也比平常慢了一些，不过要赶上如今比他更慢的马西斯，仍然是绰绰有余。

即使步入了半个身体硬化的绝境，马西斯也没有放弃。他坚强地在喉中酝酿龙炎，寻找能够喷中身后之敌的角度。趁他调整动作之际，沙桀敏捷地翻身来到他看不见的死角，闪着眩光的鞭子突然伸长，如流星般拖着绿色的光影击向马西斯。

巨龙飞行的速度大幅降低，相比结晶，对马西斯而言“增重”才是最致命的打击。尽管离文坎普达耳最远的他受到的限制最低，但是龙族最为自豪的飞行技巧及飞行速度带来的优势如今却荡然无存。想要救援马西斯的希赛勒斯连自保都非常勉强，就在沙桀延伸长鞭的下一秒，他看见了马西斯的尾部被抽中溶解的惨烈景象。

“嗨！嗨！嗨！”

火龙强壮的尾部如冰雪般融化了。沙桀狰狞地大笑着，盯着敌人冒烟的尾巴，仿佛在说你死定了。

两根鞭状触手分别击中马西斯一次。第一击切掉了尾部最末端的一节，第二击斩断了他的半条长尾。

沙桀几乎全身的闪电都集中在这两条充当手臂的鞭状物上面，其灼热的能量可以将接触到的任何物体溶解。尽管对马西斯来说，断掉的只是半截尾巴，但是火龙的尾巴可不像壁虎那样可以自行再生，修复的能力也远远比不上海龙，想要恢复如初，必须依靠治愈类的魔法。但这却是现在的马西斯最不敢奢望的。

完全顾不得形象了，马西斯一面惨叫一面逃命，然而尾部的受损使他无法再维持身体飞行时的平衡。在敌人和友方的眼中，这头红龙开始不受控制地坠落。现在，已经没多少时间可供他喘息。

沙桀并没有满足。他紧紧追在马西斯身后。眼看双方间的距离就要化为零了。不亲手杀死对方，他不会罢休。

“这样下去不行，马西斯会死的！主人，你快想想办法！”

尽全力不被敌人吸过去的希赛勒斯一面挣扎一面艰难地大吼起来。

“我知道！我清楚得很！”

休利叶咽下牢骚，怀着祈祷的心情关注着持续追击着马西斯的沙桀，又将目光投向了悠然飘在空中看他们挣扎的文坎普达耳。

归根结底，还是要干掉那个操控重力的巨人。

阿尔斐杰洛自从受到了沙桀的精神攻击后就一直陷入了萎靡，尼克勒斯不停地呼唤他，甚至连骂人的脏话都用上了，还是无法使他振作起来。现在，能够正常行动的人只剩下休利叶自己。虽然魔力已快要被掏空，但在这危急关头，他必须尽其所能挽救同伴的生命。

休利叶的指尖翻滚着魔力的脉动。瞬间出现的二十支箭矢，他将它们每十支合成一支长度与粗细是平常数倍的巨箭，一支逼向沙桀，另一支朝文坎普达耳射去。为了支援马西斯和杰诺特，休利叶已是竭尽全力。

一道银光射了过来，沙桀立即捕捉到它的轨迹，果断闪避，冲出了箭矢形成的弹幕，任其射向虚空。文坎普达耳则更加干脆，胸前的红宝石打开圆形缺口，射出了强力的雷压大炮。他的大炮不仅携带着闪电，更有火焰的属性。休利叶早就想到这些异族个个都吞噬过术士了，然而文坎普达耳的雷压大炮完全盖过了巨型魔力箭矢，仍然让休利叶大为震惊。

文坎普达耳的雷压炮弹威力无穷，但是和龙族的吐息一样，每启动一次都要有大量的时间做准备。不过这个缺陷，文坎普达耳本人并不在意。他是一个比起花哨的技巧更喜欢以单纯的武力战胜对手的勇士。看他的体型，就能知道他极擅肉搏。

本来，照文坎普达耳的算盘，是准备把那三头龙用强大的引力吸附过来，再用拳头送他们归西的。当然，既然沙桀先看中了那头火龙，那么文坎普达耳也不会抢夺他的猎物，把眼光放在了另两头海龙身上。可是，增重的效果却没有事先设想得那么美好。海龙虽然被困住了，却依然能以极缓的速度远离文坎普达耳。尽管那速度慢得比浮空原地踏步快不了多少，但毕竟没有被他拖到身边。

“真不简单，不愧是龙族啊。即使将重力加大到这个地步，也无法完全对你们管用。不过，矫健的鹰如今变成了两只飞不高也飞不远的鸡，也是很郁闷吧。”文坎普达耳魁梧的身躯，正因欢喜而颤抖，怀着激动的心情朝敌人冲去。“狩猎的游戏又要开始了。我就勉为其难地亲自来料理你们吧！”

卜朗彭用观望一般的冰冷眼神，看着这个疾飞而去的刚猛的同族。崇尚与敌人公平竞技的他，是直到现在为止唯一没有出过手的将军。

沙桀追杀火龙，文坎普达耳向海龙兄弟发起进攻。两位将军同时发威，周围的异族都不敢靠近，以免受到牵连。战斗似乎进入了收尾阶段。稍远一些的奈哲、卜朗彭和米竺勒夫三人所要见证的，只剩下敌人走向毁灭的过程罢了。

休利叶的攻击，只是暂时延缓了沙桀追击的步伐。沙桀毫不费力地再次追上马西斯，如今二者相隔的距离已不足五十米。

“嗨，不要逃啦！就这样被我的鞭子溶解掉，也算个不错的结局嘞，嗨，嗨！”

沙桀不停笑着，急速飞向还在垂死挣扎的马西斯。高温的长鞭再次划出夺命的弧度，这一次伸向了马西斯的脖子。

足以致命的一击——击中的，是一个黑暗的、迅速打开后又迅速关闭的空间。

不用想也知道，这是谁做的。

“嗨，嗨，竟然多事？”

沙桀惊讶地怪叫一声。文坎普达耳也非常吃惊，顿时停止在半空。

“你很了不起嘛，首席。都已经自顾不暇了，还能为队友着想！”

正因痛苦而扭曲着表情、半跪半蹲着的阿尔斐杰洛全然不理敌人的挖苦，用燃烧着憎恨之火的、如同恶鬼的眼神瞪视着视野里的一切，所有妨碍他完成任务的敌人……

在杰诺特和其从者濒临死亡的最后关头，阿尔斐杰洛故技重施，用之前挽救柏伦格、德文斯的方法救了他们。切割封闭空间的魔力消耗使他顿时脸色一白，脱力地双膝跪倒。脑子里的蛊惑之声还在嗡嗡嗡地叫，不断不断放大，想要诱导出他的脆弱和邪恶，没有一刻不在扰乱着他的心。只要稍有失神，就会被可怕的幻觉再次掌控。

“阿尔斐杰洛……太好了！你缓过来了！”

休利叶兴奋的呐喊，阿尔斐杰洛同样没有理会。他紫罗兰色的双眸，逐渐染上狂热之色。眸中只有他的敌人。

“嗨，嗨，没道理。绝非善男信女的你，嗨，为什么能抵抗我的精神攻击啊？”

“……你叫沙桀是吧？就让我告诉你吧。对我而言……那些事情，都只是过去的影子，根本就迷惑不了我！”

阿尔斐杰洛从前额到太阳穴都处在令人难熬的胀痛中，使他无比艰涩的话声断断续续的，但是他高声宣示的气势，却不输给任何时候。

“能抓住每个人的弱点散播恐惧的你确实厉害……可是你，根本就不懂人心！也不会明白人类的极限！”

在惊讶旁观着的沙桀、文坎普达耳等人面前，阿尔斐杰洛边说边抬起直到现在仍无法停止颤抖的手，努力集中精神。随着手里聚起的魔力，一个银白色的六芒星魔法阵闪耀出光辉。清濯的光芒虽然微弱，但却是充满了绝望的这个地狱般的战场唯一的希望之光。魔力的因子解开束缚，被赋予了好似生物一般的形体。构成生物的灰色脉络在阿尔斐杰洛的双手指缝间优美地流动。

斩断旧情，挥别过去，与那个软弱的、还会受过去的记忆摆布的自己永诀……阿尔斐杰洛此刻终于明白，或许——这就是自己来到这个战场的原因！

魔力块纵横交错，形成复杂的轮廓。阿尔斐杰洛一口气编织出三头机械龙。在魔力极度紧张、不能有半点浪费的这个时候，阿尔斐杰洛的举动就连作为友方的休利叶都哑口无言。

不过令他更为哑口无言的，是召唤物的模样。

作为龙族仿制品的机械龙，个体的大小基本取自雄性龙族的平均值。可是阿尔斐杰洛现在召唤的那三头，个子缩水到只有正常水平的一半。从质量看只能算作发育不良的残次品。这也就是阿尔斐杰洛魔力稀缺的明证吧。

他既无法给机械龙装备魔力光炮，也无法赋予它们足够的大小。让这样的不及格产品去对付敌人到底有什么用呢。它们能发挥的作用，连断后都称不上。

尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛依然晏然自若，指挥三头瘦弱的畸形机械龙向将军发起冲锋。

质量不及龙族一半的失败之作，在连健康强壮的雄龙都大为头疼的重力错乱的情况下，盲目冲向敌人的结果显而易见。

“噢，一连召唤了三个机械龙啊。还好只有三个。要是太多的话我可数不过来，真要谢谢你了！”文坎普达耳的话似乎有庆幸的意味，好像在为敌人的留手表达感谢。其实，这只是对自己的一种自嘲。“可惜啊，它们只配被我凌虐！”

文坎普达耳激动地摩拳擦掌，张开双手六指，开始了对机械龙的压迫。

结果没有任何悬念。三头畸形龙的命运很快就揭示了。

如风一般朝沙桀飞舞过去的机械龙被悬停在了空中。沙桀扬起鞭状触手冲向它，在两秒种内对无法动弹的那团灰色物体连续抽打了十四下。被切割溶解成四分五裂状态的机械龙哀嚎着脱离了现世。

作势要冲向“绝对领域”的机械龙还没飞完所有的路程，就被文坎普达耳移到了奈哲身前定住了。蔓延的结晶疯长着。奈哲一面狂笑一面放出数道闪电。闪电准确地命中了机械龙的头颅、双翼和小腹，加剧了结晶扩张的速度，迅速将其吞噬。华丽地成为一坨闪亮的橙红色结晶雕像的机械龙能量枯竭了，身体机能停止，垂直从空中坠落。

冲向文坎普达耳的机械龙，受到的打击就更加暴力了。文坎普达耳利用重力将被改变了飞行轨迹的机械龙拉近到自己上方，毫不犹豫地挥出一拳，直接击中了机械龙的长颈与肢体的连接处。

轰——震耳欲聋的响声使阿尔斐杰洛张口结舌。

受到重击的机械龙飞了出去。重达十吨的这个巨物，弹飞在空中的样子就好像只是一团没什么质量的灰雾，完全不理解怎么会有生物能够把它打飞。文坎普达耳用风驰电掣般的速度追上它，拿出比第一击猛烈数倍的力道，接二连三地进行猛击。每一拳打下去，都会让不断悲鸣的机械龙的身体出现巨大的裂痕，剥落掉一层外壳。呲咧呲咧，阿尔斐杰洛听到了令他背脊发凉的破裂声。构成召唤物身躯的厚重机械物质对文坎普达耳来说就像是脆弱的布匹。清脆中带着沉闷的打击声一次次地回响，让人胆战心惊。文坎普达耳全力击打着肢体越来越残缺不齐的畸形物。随着最后的一声巨响，机械龙发出最后的哀号，碎裂成渣。它的头颅直到头颈的部分被整个扯下。在它消散的地方，文坎普达耳若无其事地用双手拉紧早已是死物的机械龙的长颈两端使劲扯断，残骸抓在手里，向面色苍白的红发召唤师展示他的战利品。

三头机械龙同时覆灭。如此轻易地被粉碎，让人不禁怀疑自己的双眼。就实际情况而言，这根本不可能。就算只是残疾的次品，它们也要比达斯机械兽人族更大更威猛啊！

文坎普达耳以怪力击垮机械龙的那一幕，绝对是让休利叶难以磨灭的记忆，给他的冲击远比沙桀的精神打击还要大。

“我不管你怎么想，阿尔斐杰洛，我们现在必须马上撤退。”休利叶静静地吐着气，对身处左侧两百米位置的首席说道。

最后的手段都失败了吗……机械龙的败亡，使阿尔斐杰洛产生了强烈的脱力感，跪坐下来。即使他再不愿接受也必须承认，这场战斗不可能胜利了。再不走，就会把命丢在这里。本来阿尔斐杰洛就不对任务能圆满完成抱有希望，只希望多取得一点成功是一点。可如果连一个将军都没有杀死就空手而归……那便是彻彻底底的失败。此前，在阿尔斐杰洛出战的记录里，还从没有“失败”这个词的容身之地。

“快一点！不要再磨磨蹭蹭的了……我就快要承受不住那股越来越重的力了！”

尼克勒斯焦急地嘶吼着。文坎普达耳将附近的重力调节到正常数值的数十倍不止，尼克勒斯的体重成倍增长，光靠两扇翅膀，根本无法维持身体进行抵抗重力的飞翔。苦苦支撑了那么久一直到现在，没有直接坠落就算不错了，根本不可能飞离小镇。事实上，趁刚才阿尔斐杰洛的机械龙与敌人周旋的短暂间隙，尼克勒斯和希赛勒斯都在全力以赴地摆动双翼，想要离开战场。但是他们挣扎着飞出去的距离实在不值一提，凭达斯机械兽人族的速度，想要通行根本不需要多久。生与死就在一念之间。以秒为单位的思想博弈，每耽误一刻都有可能丧命。一旦被文坎普达耳那样的巨型兽人拖拽到身边，机械龙的悲惨结局就要在他们身上重演了。

阿尔斐杰洛充分理解从者的难处。在超常规重力的压迫下，他根本就无法从半跪的状态直起身子。但是尽管处境已经如此艰难，他依旧没有要撤退的意思——不，应该说，是去是留，早已不是他们能决定的。

“你还不明白吗，休利叶？现在的我们已经跑不掉了。”

正如阿尔斐杰洛所说的，面对再努力一步就能彻底击溃的猎物，猎人们当然不会收手。

“不要走啊，首席。擅自逃离战场的罪，是很重的！”文坎普达耳用恫吓般的阴沉声音说道，随即又露出了一个和善的笑容，“既然还有召唤机械龙的余力，就证明你还是能够继续战斗的，不是吗？奈哲终究没能把你的魔力彻底榨干啊。罢了，就让我瞻仰一下你所夸耀的‘人类的极限’吧！”

文坎普达耳这次没有选择肉搏。他打开胸前的圆形缺口。能量填充完毕的红宝石焕发出浓艳的血光，一瞬间暴涨而出的雷压炮弹在震天的怒号中喷射出来，令人眩晕的柱形光束足以使昼夜颠倒，其威力完全不亚于龙啸。

阿尔斐杰洛对逼近的威胁嗤之以鼻。他动员起魔力，唤出闪耀着钻石光辉的、六层防护的六边形魔力盾牌立于空中，将横穿过天际的炮弹挡住。

在因剧烈的碰撞而晃动的海龙背上，威风赫赫的红发首席就犹如不败的战神一般。他凛然的样子点燃了所有将军的斗志。

“嗨，嗨，有意思……太有意思了！嗨！”被漆黑的雷压波动缠满全身的沙桀，提高音量笑起来，尖利的声音近似女人的尖叫。

趁那个说话不断停顿喘气的异族慢悠悠地发表战斗宣言的空档，休利叶立刻呼唤另一侧的同伴。

“施展空间转移！不要再耗下去了。你就听我一句，快走吧——”

休利叶没有一丝犹豫地说道，声音几近哀求。听完休利叶诚恳的建议，阿尔斐杰洛看似没有反应，但他的右臂平举了起来，好像是要画出“空间转移”的魔法阵。果然，就在下一秒，他的手背上亮起了一个魔法阵。

然而，最关键的构成元素——阵中间的图案，居然不是空间魔法的银色六芒星，而是冰系魔法的苍蓝色五芒星……看到这样的场景，休利叶的心头顿时窜起了一股怒火。

“你——为什么要那样固执啊！”

休利叶气不打一处来地吼着，不停捶打希赛勒斯的背。他是个过于善良的人，做不出撇下同伴不管自己逃走的事情来。于是便急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，因进退两难而抱头挠着头发，无法决定该怎么办。

“嗨，嗨，很久没有这样玩过了啊。”依然保持着自己独特的说话节奏，沙桀面带由衷的笑容说道，“嗨，我要对你致以感谢，卡塔特的首席。嗨，已经精神错乱的你，竟也能让我如此尽兴，嗨！”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛凝视着沙桀癫笑得近乎疯狂的脸庞，不慌不忙地扭转目光，视线投向了比自己略高位置的东南方——能将魔力无条件隔绝在外的“绝对领域”的开启者米竺勒夫的位置，紫眸中的精光微妙地颤动了一下。

“嗨，我一定要让你——”

唰的一声，一个凄厉的声音响过。仍在絮絮叨叨的沙桀，忽然感到一阵凉气扑向了颜面。

那是无数晶莹的雪花。

“——呀？”

根本不让这个啰里吧嗦的家伙把话说完，阿尔斐杰洛直接在空中展开魔法阵。

漂浮在将军们头顶超过一百米处的巨型苍蓝色魔法阵，中央的五芒星高速地顺时针旋转。它覆盖的面积如此之广，将位于“绝对领域”中的米竺勒夫，和稍远的奈哲、卜朗彭，以及更远位置的、离敌人最近的沙桀、文坎普达耳在内的五名将军全都囊括了进去。五人抬起头，感到头顶慢慢升起了寒冰般凉飕飕的怪异之气——接下来的瞬间，闪耀着冰蓝光芒的雪球突然造访，出现在庞大的魔法阵里。

冻结着零度杀意的冰弹，表面闪亮夺目，每一个都蕴含着无法估量的魔力，如一颗颗放大的星辰闪耀在原本空荡荡的天空下。

二十，四十……数量不断膨胀。卜朗彭怔住了。沙桀、奈哲和文坎普达耳屏住了呼吸。在远处监视着的米竺勒夫不可思议地张开了嘴。

身为指挥者的阿尔斐杰洛，双眸中燃起狂热的火焰，视线里蕴涵着的强大意志力没有一点衰退的迹象。只见他右手微抬，在虚空中漂浮的数十枚冰弹就在一瞬间争先恐后地向敌人抛洒而下。

这些敌人也会喷火，他们的高压雷电中就带着火焰，因此阿尔斐杰洛选择了“冰之术”。如果能幸运地击中一两人，在造成伤害的同时还能使他们的速度减弱。

被这么多冰属性的魔力球包围，绝不能硬碰硬。在冰弹一起砸下的瞬间，除了卜朗彭外的三位将军，迅速向米竺勒夫靠拢，进入他绝对安全的领域之中，享受着庇护。远处，仍旧被文坎普达耳的“重力”压制着的那两头海龙，由于背对着将军们，即使体内的龙息早已经准备就绪，随时都可以喷发，也无法对他们构成威胁。

就是因为一直有文坎普达耳限制着那两头龙的动作，使他们连简单的转身都做不到，以及米竺勒夫切断魔力的保护环，拥有双重保障的将军们才能高枕无忧。

在微笑中，他们用欢迎的眼神看着头顶的冰球重重落下。

嘭嘭嘭，撞击的声音回荡在周围，振动了空间。

阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹群，不如以往魔力充沛时那般壮丽了。可是他的猛攻却没有停止。银光素裹的冰霜炮弹如落雷般砸下，那气势好像要把五人所处的位置甚至整座小镇都埋进雪崩之中。

“嘿嘿嘿……白费力气。”处于领域正中心的米竺勒夫邪恶地微笑着，迎接卡塔特首席龙术士的挑战。

碰触到“绝对领域”外壁的魔弹，没有任何挣扎余地地化解为一团又一团气体。这一过程实在太过简单粗暴，让人无法接受。可是不管阿尔斐杰洛如何不甘，所有的冰弹都如同泡沫一般，消散在了从容淡定的米竺勒夫等人的周围。阿尔斐杰洛的进攻完全失败了。

未被“绝对领域”吸收的流弹划着散乱的轨道，飞向了从头到尾都没有参与群战、只是在一旁观望的卜朗彭。面对袭来的冰弹，他毫无怯色地挺起胸膛。这个比文坎普达耳还要略高略壮的巨人，什么事都不做，也不摆出任何防御的姿态，只是挺起了原本就强壮得不像话的两块胸肌。他的胸肌刹那间好像被吹足了气的气球一样涨得鼓鼓的，所有被冰弹砸中的地方都长出了幽蓝色的冰晶。冰晶在他无比壮实的躯体上不断形成，看上去像是被敌人的雪球打中了很多次，然而卜朗彭本人却始终屹立不倒，任凭敌人的催命弹蹂|躏自己。他浑身的肌肉都鼓了起来。仅凭肌肉的力量，就弹开了阿尔斐杰洛饱满而强劲的冰弹。

投放了那么多冰球的狂轰滥炸，效果却不尽如人意。米竺勒夫完美的防护，以及卜朗彭恐怖的肌肉力量，成为了两个阻挡阿尔斐杰洛成功的最大障碍。

尽管袭遍全身的亏空感使阿尔斐杰洛咬紧了牙关，但他却毫不屈服，攻击没有间断，反而变得越来越激烈。

覆满手背的魔法阵依然在飞速旋转，与笼罩在敌人上空的那一个遥相呼应。高空再次降下了冰冷的暴雨。新的冰弹群在一轮投掷结束后，掀起了第二轮进攻的浪潮。

浮起在魔法阵光晕之中的华丽冰球，个个都像月亮一样耀眼，滚动着无法测算的魔力，用比之前更猛烈的气势朝敌人直扑过去。

“好可怕……竟然还有那么多魔力？！”

不要说完全愣住的敌人了，就连休利叶看了以后，都不禁为之汗颜，不由自主地低吟出声。

阿尔斐杰洛的潜力真可谓是无穷无尽，超出任何人所能预见的范围。米竺勒夫的“环”完全将冰弹的连续射击屏蔽在外，可他没有想到敌人竟然启动了比上轮多一倍的冰弹。已经被逼到必须时时消耗魔力阻止结晶化过程的地步了，那个敌人居然还能够轻松地调动魔力。不得不说，奈哲低估了他的能耐。

“那个蠢蛋……”

好像看不下去了一样，奈哲不小心咕哝出这句话，随后就因惊讶而陷入沉默。

阿尔斐杰洛歇斯底里的、无止境的投放，使跨种族对峙的场面具有了无比冷凝的紧张感。每一个人都不发声音，不再说一句话。

将军们一面怔怔地目睹阿尔斐杰洛不断耗费魔力，一面又由于他徒劳的作法而感到莫名的可怜。

不知是什么原因，阿尔斐杰洛摆出了要将魔力挥霍一空的架势，好像疯了一样。强烈的偏激，使他紫罗兰般的眼眸染成紫黑色。从眸中迸射出来的光，具有无比疯狂的色彩。

明明早就知道是不会有结果的攻击，却仍在坚持……多么愚蠢啊。

仔细想来，能让阿尔斐杰洛不惜一切代价地浪费自身的魔力，一定不是为了单纯的发泄。那就只剩一个可能。现场有几人能发现呢？

不断爆炸撞击的冰雪闪光，好像比之前黯淡了一些。某个红发的狂人好像到达了极限。

密集的冰弹稀疏下来的那一刻，将军们听到了一阵呲裂声。和冰弹砸下的隆隆轰鸣相比，这声音显得那样微不足道。

夜空突然出现了一个丑陋的裂口，从中吐出了令人心悸的身影，就在紧密龟缩在一起的四名将军的身后。

唯一没有待在米竺勒夫“环”内的卜朗彭猛然回过头。他对危险有着极强的感知力。此时，脑中骤然响起的危险信号，促使他拔高声音朝尚不知道灾祸即将临头的同伴们大吼：

“快逃——！！”

被冰弹的寒气统治的区域，突然间，热气降临。

周围有异动的气息——就在身后。

“——嗯？”

当回头看清占据了整个视野的景象后，四个将军完全怔住了。

一张孕育着红色能量波的大嘴，早已经近在眼前，朝他们夸耀着毁灭的力量。

站在冲出空间大裂口的火龙背上的男人，铁灰色的瞳孔怒气满盈。沙桀一眼就认出来，那是他的手下败将。

“——到此为止了，恶魔！”

为了回报阿尔斐杰洛的救命之恩、并向敌人讨回公道，精神受到深度创伤的杰诺特如今所能做的，就是将保护自己和马西斯的魔力防护罩重新架起来，让马西斯能够毫无后顾之忧地释放出足以毁灭敌人的力量。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！”

马西斯怒火中烧的竖瞳直瞪着敌人，嘴部张到最大。立刻，从他喉中涌出了代表火龙族的生命力量。闪着光芒的“焱焰之息”发出足以使人耳鸣的巨响，冲向正前方扭转着身体的机械怪物们。

“你、你竟然——？！”

愕然转身直面那一片强烈红光的米竺勒夫，完全无法找出逃避龙炎洗礼的退路。

即使有卜朗彭的提醒，想要让“绝对领域”立刻隐形已经完全来不及。空间的接口就在领域的内部。

对于魔力有着绝对防御力的米竺勒夫的绝技，根本防不了火龙的突进，以及——火龙嘴里的那团东西。“绝对领域”对龙息无可奈何。

“呜哇哇哇哇！！”

就像一个被烤焦的丑陋蝴蝶，无计可施的米竺勒夫被火焰的波流卷走了。

仍没有终结的龙炎毫不停歇，在极短的瞬间扩大到最大范围，化为焚毁一切的热流向周围扩散而去。

离米竺勒夫稍远一点的文坎普达耳和沙桀狼狈地避开了这一猛击，但是与“绝对领域”的主人处于一条直线的奈哲却完全被收入了破灭之炎的范围，根本不可能逃开。

奈哲的真正厉害之处，并不在他的能力。他是一个纯粹的水晶体，没有脏器，没有要害，自然也就没有弱点。他的外形可以说最接近于达斯机械兽人族的原始姿态。然而，再没有弱点的身体构造，一旦遭遇到能将其一击摧毁掉的无敌能量时，也会变得像最寻常的身体那样脆弱不堪。即使是奈哲，也承受不了近距离的龙族吐息。肆虐的龙炎将他和米竺勒夫一同带走了。

因身处远方而幸运地躲过一劫的卜朗彭严峻地注视着两名同伴消失在灼热的气流中。接触到龙炎的刹那，他们俩便不见了。当场死亡了吗？

这时，在火光的照射下，卜朗彭注意到了出现在闭合起来的空间前的那两个敌影。

之前他能够出声让同伴逃命，是因为他体会到了一种突如其来的不祥预感。好像他的大脑里天生装着一个能预知危险的警钟。直到这一刻，在漫天的火光之中，卜朗彭才真正看清楚那名立于火龙背上的龙术士。

“杰诺特！”

休利叶欣喜地朝同伴大喊。杰诺特的突然回归带给他的诧异感，绝不低于他的敌人。

重新回到战场的杰诺特，终于从往日的幻觉中挣扎出来了。涣散的眼神凝聚起来，再次恢复到龙术士所特有的那种敏锐。先前还煎熬着心肺的那种虚脱感，完全消失得一干二净了。

被送到异世界的空间避难后，经过短暂的休憩和调整，这个精神一度崩溃的男人终于重振起来，将他的心意传达给空间的开启者。

阿尔斐杰洛带着欣慰和敬佩朝杰诺特望去。他在刚才感受到处于异界的杰诺特准备出击的意念，将划开的空间嫁接到米竺勒夫的身后。由于马西斯的出现来得太过突然，根本没想到危险会在这时降临的将军们，连一点防备都没有。

刚才阿尔斐杰洛的冰弹射击，完全是佯攻。其目的就是为了要让将军们龟缩在一个地方，便于马西斯将他们一举消灭。

可惜还是差了一点。由于卜朗彭的干扰，沙桀和文坎普达耳幸运地避过了灾难。

灼热的龙炎慢慢地降温下来。几乎达到沸点的空气跟着冷却了。

对于胜利，杰诺特没有任何感慨，只是冷淡地注视着米竺勒夫和奈哲消失在灼流之中，然后将视线聚焦在自己紧握的、因莫名的激动而发颤的右拳。

“差一点就输给了自己……我实在太懦弱了。竟还会在意那些过往，被敌人钻了空子。”

杰诺特的面容难掩惭愧，但很快就变得坚毅起来。

为自己骄傲的理由，已经足够存在了。他会站在这里，就是因为他战胜了内心的黑暗，战胜了曾经软弱的那个自己。这即是阿尔斐杰洛讴歌的“人类的极限”。

没时间感慨，战斗并没有完结。还有三个将军，和广大的部队需要解决。

“……”

被龙炎的热浪彻底包围的米竺勒夫在最后时刻隐去了“环”。由于“环”将他和奈哲的雷压切断，让人不确定他们是否还存活。文坎普达耳等人第一次感受到了恐慌。

不知道米竺勒夫究竟是躲在他的领域里和奈哲一起疗伤，还是已经阵亡，三个将军一时间哑口无言地面面相觑。

奈哲退场了。不需要再燃烧魔力来抵挡结晶的龙术士们顿觉非常轻松。这一带的重力似乎也暂时回复到正常水平。似乎是文坎普达耳的出神使他松懈了对希赛勒斯、尼克勒斯的控制力。

敌人的迷茫便是反扑的大好时机。三位龙术士互相使了个眼色。

突然——三道逼来的身影，打乱了还未组织好的反攻大合奏。

“嗨嗨嗨嗨呀～”

在因惯性而保持前冲的马西斯身前，陡然靠近了一个熟悉的身影。恼羞成怒的沙桀，此刻面容早已卸下了所有的表情，只保留着纯粹的杀意。他怒不可遏地尖叫着，对准马西斯，挥出闪耀着绿光的灼热长鞭。

马西斯的伤口还在隐隐作痛。杰诺特立即施展治愈魔法，帮助他修补断裂的尾部。接受杰诺特治疗的马西斯让身体急速上升，远离文坎普达耳所能影响的范围。沙桀亦紧紧咬在其后。两者冲上夜晚的云海，没过多久，就脱离了众人的视野。

沙桀追随马西斯而去，文坎普达耳也在同一时间采取措施，重新掌控周围。突增的重力拖动着准备朝他发起冲击的海龙兄弟的躯体，扭转那两张隐隐迸出蓝色能量波的大口，让他们头朝上对着天空，确保龙息即使喷发出来也不会危及自己。

在文坎普达耳作出这些事情前，还有一个人比他更早行动。

始终认为围攻敌人是胜之不武的表现的卜朗彭，直到刚才一直都袖手旁观。但是奈哲和米竺勒夫生死不明的现在，他也不能坐视不管了。

卜朗彭轻轻哼了一声，猛然朝希赛勒斯冲去。他就好像是昔日阿迦述麾下的迭让将军的放大版。握起的拳头足有成年的公象那么大。身体已经被压迫到几近动弹不得地步的海龙，在他眼里根本不足为惧。

面对突击的苍白巨人，休利叶流着冷汗，匆忙架起一道防御壁。不远处的阿尔斐杰洛却没有丝毫畏惧。在他的周围又出现了魔弹群。这一次是温度高到令人难以接近的火焰弹，呼啸着向卜朗彭倾泻而去。

接下来发生的一幕令人难以想象。在火焰弹的猛击下，卜朗彭根本没有闪躲。正因如此，所有的火焰弹都砸在了他的身上，没有一发遗漏。火焰的激流完全包围了卜朗彭，却没能烧毁他的身体。仔细观察的话，不难发现，每一发火焰弹打中的地方，都会蔓出一层酷似冰晶的物质。阿尔斐杰洛的进攻是全方位的，卜朗彭身上的冰晶也就一块又一块地出现，铺满背部以外的所有皮肤。在冰晶的覆盖下，俨然成为了一个冰霜巨人。

“那些冰晶……原来如此。”

阿尔斐杰洛恍然大悟。没想到这个敌人的抗击打能力竟然强得那么离谱。之前还以为他的身上会浮现冰晶，是自己的冰弹造成的伤害。原来，他能扛住阿尔斐杰洛之前几轮的猛攻，是因为他硬化出来的这些冰晶硬度极高，能保护他免受物理伤害。由此看来，光凭魔弹的物理冲撞力，是无法击穿他的。

卜朗彭的身体强度超出了常规。面对阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹猛攻，他没有丝毫让步。在那么多次连续的攻打下，他庞大的身躯居然连一丝歪斜的迹象都没有。闪着湛蓝色冷芒的独眼只有希赛勒斯的身影。卜朗彭一边顶着敌人的火球轰击一边前进，只用了短短两三秒的时间就逼近到适合发动肉搏攻击的距离。阿尔斐杰洛完全阻止不了他。气势浩大的火焰弹攻势，在卜朗彭冰晶外壳的防护下一无所获。

这不在预料的范畴内。休利叶惊愕的表情定格住了，眼睁睁地看着卜朗彭接近之后，巨拳挟着惊天动地的威势击碎了防御壁，朝希赛勒斯直呼而去。

“唔啊——”

伴随着极端凄绝的惨叫，和腹部被击打出一个浅浅凹陷的希赛勒斯一起受到了剧烈震荡的休利叶，身体后仰着飞了出去。光是拳劲的余波，就令他受到难以忍受的冲击。希赛勒斯的负伤更是使他的身体好像被铁锤正中胸腹一样，感受到和从者的伤势相呼应的剧痛。从喉中咳出的鲜血在空中挥洒出一条颤抖的血带。

一拳就将一头比机械龙强壮得多的真龙、并且是正当壮年的雄龙打飞出去，几乎当场分出胜负，这是怎样恐怖的力量。虽然没有直接让希赛勒斯毙命，但是卜朗彭强大的肉搏能力也已经毋庸置疑。

“你这家伙你这家伙你这家伙你这家伙！！”

一阵强烈的惶恐袭向尼克勒斯心头。看见哥哥被重拳击倒的他，除了对卜朗彭大发雷霆外，什么事都做不了。无论他怎样摆动着爪子和翅膀挣扎，都难以逃脱文坎普达耳的重力压迫。

目送希赛勒斯呈抛物线坠落的卜朗彭没有追击。他击落对方的右拳在剧烈的冲击下，受到了不小程度的破损。五根手指全部折断，手腕上的机械皮和用来强化肌体的冰晶也纷纷脱落，看起来惨不忍睹。但是卜朗彭连眉头都没有皱一下。极其出色的自愈能力帮助他迅速再生。把受损的右手修复成完整的样子后，卜朗彭握起拳，活动了一下筋骨，眼神移向朝自己怒吼的另一头海龙。

冷淡地一瞥之后，苍白的兽人正要冲上前，一个灰色的巨影冲在了他的前头。

“卜朗彭你让开——把他们留给我！”

文坎普达耳杀敌心切，朝被他控制住行动的尼克勒斯冲去。后者面临前所未有的危机。

“太天真了！”

阿尔斐杰洛叱道，让手上的红色五芒星变成蓝色。目睹过文坎普达耳暴打机械龙的他，当然不会允许敌人有机会接近自己发动近距离攻击。而要拯救相当于一座无法移动的司令塔的尼克勒斯，就只能借助于火力的压制。文坎普达耳不具备卜朗彭的坚硬体质。要击碎他，应该是相当容易的。

十发冰弹挣脱术者的手，奔驰于虚空之中。就在即将要把移动中的目标击穿的时候，文坎普达耳身前的空间发生了不可思议的变形，仿佛被打扁的人脸一般凹进去了一大块。

“你以为只有你会摆弄空间技巧吗，首席！”

冰弹好似飞蛾扑火，一颗颗撞入突然裂开的空间中，犹如被黑洞吞噬了一样不见了。这下连阿尔斐杰洛都愣住了。他猛然意识到那是和当年交手过的迭让制造出来的超强力磁场完全一样的东西——每个将军等级的达斯机械兽人族都掌握的技巧。

文坎普达耳打开的磁场空间犹如一个停在半空的漩涡。里面电闪雷鸣，深不可测，不断有滋滋滋的噪音往外传，密度仿佛能够压碎一切。

尼克勒斯不受自己掌控的身体，在磁场空间的强力吸引下，离文坎普达耳越来越近了。一旦被吸进磁场，等待他和阿尔斐杰洛的命运就将是浑身粉碎。

“死吧！”文坎普达耳怒吼着，忽然声音微弱了下来，“嗯？”

原本在海龙背上的那个红头发的男人，不见了？

“——在你后面！”

卜朗彭大吼的同时，立即迎头而上，想要击溃准备发动奇袭的敌人。

卜朗彭对于危险的预知极为精准。在危急时刻，他总能敏锐地预判敌人的攻击路线。他好几次提醒同伴在龙族喷吐时避难，这一次也依然判断正确。

不出卜朗彭所料，文坎普达耳的身后出现了金光。阿尔斐杰洛在电光火石之间瞬移到他背后。

神杖已经取出，里面蕴含着存放了多时的浩瀚魔力。

黄金之杖在旋风中现出真身。杖身的粲然光辉犹如宇宙中的恒星一般扫空周围的黑暗。顶端的镶金雄鹰高高伸展双翼的姿态，仿佛预示着胜利的到来。

“——做个了断吧！”

以浮空术抵抗着重力飘在半空的阿尔斐杰洛身子在慢慢下降。他抿紧嘴巴，充满斗志地举起神杖，奋力朝眼前的敌人挥动。

光在咆哮，光在奔流，疯狂地暴涨着，在怒吼中向敌人索要性命。

唏嘘之间，文坎普达耳根本来不及打开红宝石缺口发射雷压大炮，只能射出一颗带火的球形闪电当作反击。

他才一转身，就正面撞上了神杖的金光。仓促间组织起来的雷球被贪婪的光束毫不留情地吞没。失去了最后一道防线的文坎普达耳的身体，几乎要融化在那道由魔力编织起来的金黄激流之中。

这盛大的光束不仅将文坎普达耳整个人覆盖进去，连卜朗彭也正好处在攻击线上。敌军最健壮的两个巨人，双双被神杖收入在攻击的范围。

这一击直接命中。两个巨型兽人的躯体面对这山崩般的威力，就好比脆弱无助的两颗小石子。

金色的光芒实在太强，最后，不仅消融了他们的身体，就连痛苦的叫声似乎也被金光一并冲刮殆尽，慢慢听不见了。

让异族大为忌惮的力量，对尼克勒斯却没什么用。龙族不惧任何魔法。因此，阿尔斐杰洛的神杖攻击产生的余波到达尼克勒斯身边时，除了将他稍微震退十多米外，并没有造成实质性的伤害。

趁此机会，尼克勒斯远离了差点将他吸食进去的磁场。阿尔斐杰洛在磁场的前方割划出一个崭新的异界空间，让它们彼此碰撞互相吞噬。

解除了尼克勒斯的性命之虞后，阿尔斐杰洛马上跳回他的背，怀着激昂的心情关注被神杖一击贯穿的那两个将军的下场。

尼克勒斯展开双翼，腾飞在金光逐渐散去的天空。他不再受超乎寻常的重力的压制。这预示着文坎普达耳死讯的事实，让阿尔斐杰洛大为雀跃。

马西斯仍在与他的老对手沙桀缠斗。希赛勒斯被击飞后下落不明。五个将军中已有四个被消灭了。异族的大部队还未集结的现在，是先去了结独木难支的沙桀还是寻找希赛勒斯呢？

冷静思考着状况的阿尔斐杰洛，眼睛忽然往某个地方一瞥——

“这、这是……”

不仅是他，就连尼克勒斯也被这光景惊得无言以对。“……你们这些家伙为什么死不掉？！”

阿尔斐杰洛兼备物理和魔法攻击力的神杖，全力一击能将一座山整体破坏，却——

“哈……哈……”

尽管硬吃了几乎全部的力量，然而他们还是没有死。

歪斜地漂浮在离地面不远的低空的文坎普达耳，残破不堪的身体犹如被削去了好几层皮肉的水果。脏器暴露在外面，七成以上的骨架和肌肉被轰成碎片，少量的碎屑连着筋脉随风摆荡。只有脑袋保存得较为完整。但是也遭受了毁容般的打击，跟等死没什么两样了。

与之相比，卜朗彭伤势要轻一些。原因还是在于冰晶。当文坎普达耳的雷球被吞没后，赶来救援的卜朗彭急中生智地释放出带有火属性的雷电球密布在二人周围，一共五十颗，并在全身结起冰晶。他离阿尔斐杰洛稍远，准备的时间相对充足。结果，雷电球缓冲了一小部分金色魔力的狂流，凝结在肌体上的冰晶硬壳也提供了一些有效的防御。两个将军这才没有立即死去，但依然受到了严重的创伤，又悲惨又恶心的样子让人深深捏一把汗。

文坎普达耳重伤濒死，卜朗彭受到中等程度的伤。总算在神杖强大威力的蹂|躏中撑了下来的两位将军，立刻集中雷压进行再生，接起残肢断臂，长出新肉新皮，把遍及全身的大大小小的伤口全部修补好。以文坎普达耳的伤势，所要花费的再生时间和代价非常高昂，几乎会耗尽他目前所剩无几的所有雷压。然而另一个家伙——

只用了区区几秒，卜朗彭就愈合了九成的伤口。抢在敌人的攻击打中前，在身上硬化出来的冰晶坚硬度高得吓人，能全方位保护他的身躯，将物理伤害降到最低限度。

气喘吁吁的文坎普达耳看起来似乎已经无力再战了，卜朗彭却依然保留着相当的战力。这下连阿尔斐杰洛都忍不住哑然失声。要让这两个家伙彻底完蛋，看来不再次施展打击不行。阿尔斐杰洛坚定地举起了光彩熠熠的神杖。神杖在一击过后已经完成了充能，随时可以再度解放。

“什么？”

就在神杖的杖身再次灼灼发亮、准备将毁灭性的力量倾泻于眼看就要修复完身体的卜朗彭和身负重伤的文坎普达耳的时候，阿尔斐杰洛立时觉察到来自周围的威胁。

只听见一阵响彻云霄的喊杀，异族的三百人部队一起冲了过来。雷压形成的灰雾愈发浓密，弥漫了整座镇子的上空。

领头的人是沙桀。在看到几乎要撕裂了整个夜空的金色极光的那一刹那，他就觉得不妙，果断放弃了与马西斯的追逐战，调动隶属于自己军团的士兵进来支援。

“嗨，你们，准备好受死了吗！”

沙桀翻着白眼朝敌人嚷道，长鞭一挥，指挥他的部队，把尼克勒斯和阿尔斐杰洛死死地围了起来。

一些异族将敌人与负伤的两名将军隔开，让文坎普达耳有充裕的时间慢慢再生。已经恢复到无伤姿态的卜朗彭则浮在沙桀身旁，直面被困的敌人。

尽管大敌当前，但阿尔斐杰洛并没有任何惧色。他只是用沉静的目光凝视着已属于强弩之末的敌人。

现在的阿尔斐杰洛心中无所畏惧，因为他知道，自己并不是一个人。

从高空俯冲而下的马西斯加入了战斗。随后，浓稠的灰雾中出现了一个深蓝色的轮廓——他就是曾被卜朗彭一拳打得坠落到地上的希赛勒斯，如今也振作起精神，重新回到了战场。

杰诺特和休利叶也都在。他们都很疲惫，身上带着不同程度的伤，忍痛坚持到现在，但是他们怒目瞪视敌人的眼神，却比任何时候都更坚定执着。

“希赛勒斯！”

听到弟弟激动的呼唤，希赛勒斯朝他看去一眼，没有多说废话。尼克勒斯也不再多说什么。彼此都知道，现在，正是一决雌雄的时刻。

三龙很久没有喷发过吐息了。原本有先有后的步调早已经趋于一致。

喉中就快要漫溢而出的能量早已亟不可待，急需释放，咆哮着要将敌人轰杀殆尽。

异族对龙息是没有招架之力的。所以他们才要想方设法地阻止那股近乎于无敌的能量爆发。文坎普达耳用重力压迫诸龙，米竺勒夫的“绝对领域”隐形移动，甚至包括奈哲封锁敌人身体的结晶，都是为了阻止龙息爆发的方式。这就证明他们非常畏惧。因为龙息是无法防御的。它能摧毁任意有形的物体，吞没任何无形的能量。

现在，米竺勒夫和奈哲已经被打倒了，文坎普达耳也已经丧失战力。没有任何人能够阻止希赛勒斯、尼克勒斯和马西斯雄伟壮观的三重奏。

三龙的合击令异族始料未及。到了这一刻，他们才发觉自己已是穷途末路。卜朗彭再怎样高声警告都没有用了。

“海洋之息”和“焱焰之息”的配合——这绝对是完全无法反抗的力量。

三重龙息的巨大威力撕扯着达斯机械兽人族的身躯，将以三名将军为首的广大部队编入这破灭之力。

阿尔斐杰洛的神杖倾其所有地织起耀眼的光束，大力一挥，为了加大三龙喷发的力量而拼尽全力。光束横断了整个漆黑的天穹，直击浮在半空的沙桀、卜朗彭及文坎普达耳。

“额啊啊啊啊啊！！”

异族在惨叫中目睹红蓝金各股不同光辉的扫荡之力奔流而出，焚毁洗涤冲尽周围有形无形的一切。所有的物质都在这无与伦比的力量下分崩离析。

伴随着直冲云端的呼喝声，火龙灼烈的赤炎，海龙沉稳的碧浪，和人类希望的金光，终于完成了它们的使命。

 


	74. 阿尔斐杰洛（55）

CXVIII

 

仿佛要毁灭一切的光芒逐渐柔化了它的亮度后，原本充斥着污秽生物的空中战场，立刻被清扫出一片空旷的区域。

虚假的小镇，顷刻间好像只剩下了最后的六人。

站在苍蓝背脊上睥睨前方的阿尔斐杰洛，见到所有的灰色怪物们消失在天的尽头之后，脸上不禁浮现出了难抑激动的笑容。

“赢了……”

胜利来得如此不易，使他的声线都有些发抖。他让尼克勒斯静止在空中，目光直直地望着远方盛大的光芒逐渐淡去。

“虽然是这样，但此地不宜久留。我们还是赶快离开这个是非之地吧。”

在愈渐轻微下来的轰鸣声中间，响起了休利叶缓慢的说话声。他的声音里听不到任何喜悦，反而有股紧迫的意味。阿尔斐杰洛不禁朝他望去。

另两名同伴的契约龙就在离自己不远的空中，扇摆双翼漂浮着。

经历过一场殊死搏斗的人们都很疲倦。休利叶的嘴角至今仍余留着没擦干净的血迹。他曾被卜朗彭的拳风扫到，整个人从天空坠落。在粉身碎骨前好不容易用浮空术使身体稳住才没有摔死。回想之前惊险的那一幕，苍白巨人的拳击打到的是希赛勒斯而不是自己，实在是太幸运了。希赛勒斯所受的伤，如今正通过拥有“共享痛觉”特性的人龙契约传递给他，让他每时每刻感受着刀剖胸腹般的剧痛。能将一头体魄强健的海龙击坠的力量，要是直接灌注在身为渺小人类的休利叶身上，恐怕会被轰碎成肉糜吧。对现在的休利叶来说，能活下来就已是万幸了。

杰诺特的身躯正因为痛苦而半跪着。他单手捧头不停喘息的模样，证明他还没有完全从沙桀精神打击的阴影中解脱出来。这导致他无法专注地为马西斯疗伤。马西斯断裂的尾部尚未痊愈，恐怕也会给杰诺特的身体带来无法忍受的痛感。这对主从之前能够与阿尔斐杰洛作出巧妙的配合对敌人发起突袭，并在最后时刻与海龙兄弟联手扫荡敌军，其实只是在强打精神勉力硬撑罢了。和战友们一同将敌人击溃的决心，帮助他们暂时克服了困难。而在战斗告一段落的现在，从紧绷的精神状态中松垮下来的杰诺特和马西斯，立刻就被漫无边际的痛苦笼罩住了。能从他们的面部表情中清晰地窥见他们正在忍受的痛楚。

其实阿尔斐杰洛自己也面临和杰诺特类似的问题。总感觉，脑中还遗留着沙桀散布的黑暗物质的残余物。在弄清楚真实的情况前，他需要休息。这里的每个人都需要休息。

“这座假镇就算放着不管也不要紧，敌人早晚会自己放弃的。”用征求意见般的眼神望着阿尔斐杰洛，休利叶声音微弱但是坚定地说道，“并没有任何需要救助的镇民，我们的任务也算是完成了。先离开吧。在敌人的伏兵杀过来之前——”

与勉强站立在龙背上的休利叶充满忧郁的眼神对视了一下，面目严峻的首席默认般地点了点头。

“到杂树林和鲍勃会合！”

阿尔斐杰洛话声落下后，巨龙马上飞离小镇，向先前作为放哨点的树林驰去。

敌人埋下的伏兵曾经把战场围了好几圈。将军们败亡后，原本等候在镇外准备上场的异族似乎意识到冲进来与敌人死磕很愚蠢，默默地遁逃了。那么敌军在撤走时会不会发现潜藏在密林的鲍勃，并将他杀害呢？那个独自留守在后方的密探，该不会已经身首异处了吧。

阿尔斐杰洛装在心中的这番忧虑，在一分钟后，消失得干干净净。

“大人们！你们回来了！情况怎么样？打赢了吗？”

足以将树干拦腰截断的剧风冲击着鲍勃的鼓膜。他伸手遮住双耳，步履不稳地向前进，迎接挨个降落在林中空地的三位龙族。

龙术士们纷纷跳下，没有一个人回应鲍勃热情的呼唤。遭到冷遇的鲍勃觉得有点奇怪，就着月光观察众人，在发现他们个个都是面容惨淡、身负程度不同的伤之后，忍不住大吃一惊。

尽管这场战斗，似乎是卡塔特获得了最终的胜利，但也只是惨胜的程度而已。因此，幽深静默的杂树林里，没有任何庆贺或欢呼的声音。所有的人都被低气压一般的糟糕心情笼罩着。

一接触地面，回复到人形态的希赛勒斯就挑了块不太脏的大石头坐下，再也不想站起来了。遭重拳击打的地方疼痛难耐，腹肌瘪下去一大块，浮出紫黑的淤青，内脏可能破损了。每呼吸一次，伤处都会因腹部肌肉的收缩而感到一阵强烈的抽痛感。

“你怎么样？”

尼克勒斯赶紧跑到双手撑在膝盖上、低头静坐着的兄长身边，紧张得不得了。希赛勒斯挤出一个微笑，朝他摇摇头，额头密集的汗珠却将他的痛苦暴露无遗。

马西斯没有变回人形。他巨大的身躯以腹部贴地的姿势张开四爪趴伏着，喉中传出咻咻咻的喘息声。已经受到过初级治疗的断尾一动不动地陷进松软的土壤里，最末的一节仍旧缺失。他吃力地歪了一下头，瞅着坐在不远处地上的主人，鼻孔一张一闭，发出好像是希望他关注自己的粗重鼻息。

“呼……”

半张烂脸隐藏在黑暗中的杰诺特心力交瘁，还没有彻底摆脱幻觉的困扰。注意到马西斯的眼神后，他喘了口气站起来，走到马西斯尾巴放置的地方坐下，手背上慢慢出现了银色六芒星治愈魔法阵的微光。杰诺特双手捧起厚重的红色断尾，让银色的魔力在露出白骨的创口处如溪水般温和地流淌，注入需要修复的残肢。虽然专注于治愈从者伤势的杰诺特看起来一丝不苟，但他每过一段时间，都要停下来歇口气再继续。如此循环往复，使治疗的效率大大降低。马西斯的伤为何愈合得格外缓慢，也就不难理解了。

看到杰诺特开始认真地治疗起马西斯的尾巴后，尼克勒斯露出了嫉妒和气愤交加的眼神。他感到不可思议。休利叶竟然扔下希赛勒斯不管，捂着肚子、步履蹒跚地朝阿尔斐杰洛走过去了。

“喂，快给希赛勒斯治伤啊！”

虽然哥哥的伤放着不管，也会在一天内自己好起来，可是尼克勒斯不希望哥哥再多受哪怕一分钟的苦。

“啊，稍等一下，我马上就过来。比起这个——”

休利叶回头，看着和自家从者长得一模一样、性格却完全两极的尼克勒斯，抱歉地笑了笑，然后继续朝阿尔斐杰洛走去。

看到逐渐靠近过来的深栗色头发的男子恍然间好像换了一个人的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛马上就理解了。

仿佛是在回应休利叶那深深忧虑着的眼神，一道炫目的银光闪现在二人面前，在虚空中切割出一条缝。随后，休利叶和阿尔斐杰洛的身边出现了空间的漩涡。那是开启异界的征兆。

从打开的空间中缓慢飞出来的身影，立刻使所有人的身子都僵直了。

德文斯一出来，就全身脱力地趴伏在地上，歪头喘着气，连方便行动的人类姿态都懒得变了。休利叶看到他，马上跑了过去。

在他们身边，异世界的空间合上了闪烁着银光的缝隙。

那个翻身滑落到海龙平铺在地面的右翼上的男子，熟悉的面孔由于逆光而有些看不清楚。

“柏伦格，你振作一点！”

“咳……”

柏伦格用微弱的声音发出一阵呻|吟，艰难地把眼睛睁开一条缝，发觉呼唤自己的是身为同伴的休利叶之后，由于安心而放松全身，再次闭起了眼睛。

“不要睡！”

休利叶惊慌地喊道，赶紧摸了摸他的人中、胸口和手腕，确认他还有心跳，脉搏也算正常。虽然又陷入了昏迷，不过没有生命之忧。

附着柏伦格全身的橙色晶体看似消退了，然而他僵硬的身体使他的睡姿显得极其不自然。他被结晶吸走了大量的精气，只剩下半条命了。但不得不说，目前的结果比休利叶预想的还是要好上太多。本以为柏伦格绝不可能撑下来的……

休利叶看了看德文斯。虚弱地趴在地上的德文斯已经用光了所有的力气，再也飞不动了。

“原来是这样，”轻声低语的休利叶紧皱的眉头舒展下来，用欣慰的眼神朝阿尔斐杰洛看去，“有德文斯在，真是万幸啊。”

“这么说来，是因为海龙族的体质吗？”

虽然早就有所听闻也亲眼见识过了，不过海龙族神奇的恢复能力，依旧让人惊叹。到阿尔斐杰洛将德文斯送进异世界为止，柏伦格毫无疑问还处于危笃状态。现在，他呼吸平缓，面容安详。这绝不是回光返照。柏伦格无疑已经脱离了最危险的时期。

被奈哲重创的柏伦格，依靠德文斯作为海龙族的惊人恢复力，这才免于一死。奈哲阵亡后，结晶也都全部退散了。尽管昏迷在德文斯翅膀上的样子看起来狼狈至极，但总算捡回了一条命。

可即使如此，阿尔斐杰洛还是因为柏伦格奄奄一息的现状而咬紧了嘴唇。如果他的契约对象是不擅长处理伤势的火龙的话，恐怕他和德文斯就会成为继亚撒、泽洛斯之后第二对死在异族手上的契约者了。而且还是在自己领导的任务里……

二人小心翼翼地抱起柏伦格放在地上，让他能够安稳地平躺着。曾经被晶状物质侵蚀的肌肤硬得就像石头，但除此之外，找不到半点受伤的痕迹。

阿尔斐杰洛凝视着柏伦格的睡脸。被死神拒收的他，虽然脱离了险境，但确实属于重伤。他还无法凭自主的意识苏醒过来，但他昏睡的面孔上没有任何痛苦或扭曲的表情，就好像平常睡觉一样。可是只要一想起那些如珊瑚虫般让人作呕的物质曾寄生在他全身皮肤的可怕场景，阿尔斐杰洛就不禁再次体会到敌人的恐怖。

轻轻喟叹着，阿尔斐杰洛又把视线转向杰诺特那边。看见独力为马西斯治疗的杰诺特一副非常困难的样子，不禁面露忧色。

“首席大人，任务到底完成得怎么样了？为什么每位大人都弄得那么惨……”

鲍勃打断了阿尔斐杰洛的思绪。后者有点不高兴地把头转向他，审视着。

“说起来，你是个第二等级的术士吧？”

“啊，正是。”

“虽然你的战斗力没什么指望，但是简单的治愈魔法你应该会吧？”不等对方回应，阿尔斐杰洛就继续说下去，“你协助杰诺特前辈为马西斯治疗。让他能够尽快恢复。”

“……好的。”鲍勃僵着脸接受了首席的吩咐。

休利叶也来到希赛勒斯身边，着手替他解除腹部的伤痛。他的手只是触摸了一下希赛勒斯伤处的肌肤，淤青就瞬间变淡，慢慢和肌肤同色了。丧失的体力也在迅速恢复。看着希赛勒斯遍布着冷汗的苍白面容逐渐恢复了健康的红润，尼克勒斯总算舒了一口气。

可是他的主人在尝试着治疗柏伦格的时候，却显露出狼狈的神色。

“……奇怪了。”

阿尔斐杰洛听起来很苦涩的低声叨念，让休利叶好奇地偏过头。

“怎么？”

“按理说，柏伦格前辈现在的状态应该是完全治愈的。可为什么……”

身为首席龙术士，阿尔斐杰洛的治愈术毫无疑问是一流的。跟随奥诺马伊斯的两年魔道修炼时的认真劲自不必说，阿尔斐杰洛经常会花大量的空余时间进行练习，以求魔法上的突破。以阿尔斐杰洛钻研的精神，练习的密度和强度自然是可显而知的。他在使用治愈魔法给自己或他人治疗时，绝不可能出任何差错。因此，像现在这样罕见的情况，还真是从来没碰到过。

“常规的治疗手法不行。结晶附着在柏伦格前辈的皮肤上太久，已经深入骨髓了。看来，果然是要寻求长老们的帮助啊。”

第一个在他脑中闪过的是擅于制药的特尔米修斯。九长老中，不乏有在治愈方面比阿尔斐杰洛更出类拔萃的人。现在，必须优先把柏伦格送回龙山，好好治疗。

“各位，我们走吧，回卡塔特复命。不管怎样，杀死了敌方的五个将军，总算是不辱使命了。”

听到阿尔斐杰洛这么说，已经完成了对希赛勒斯的治疗的休利叶站了起来。他从上衣口袋里取出最后的一个备用测压仪探测一番，想要看看周围是否安全。突然，他就好像是下巴掉了一样张大了嘴。

“不，恐怕并没有……”

休利叶还未说完，就因惊讶而说不出话。

测压仪上仍闪耀着紫光。无数的紫色小点朝东方移动，其中五个最为明亮。这根本不应该出现的情况，使休利叶的呼吸频率完全被打乱了。

这也就是说，本以为肯定已经阵亡的五名将军，一个也没有死……

阿尔斐杰洛飞快地夺过休利叶的测压仪，紧紧地捏着钢质圆盘的轮廓在手心里，目不转睛地看着。最初的十秒内，他什么话也没有说。

“哼……看来那个叫米竺勒夫的家伙已经精疲力尽了吧。没力气再把自己的领域隐藏起来了啊。对于猎手来说，这简直就是指路的明灯。”

他压抑着怒气的话音尚未落地，休利叶就已经因为了解到他的意图而大吃一惊，露出为难的神情。

“等一下。听你的意思，你难道要……”

“追击敌人，将他们斩尽杀绝。必须如此。”

阿尔斐杰洛笃定地表态后，把这最后一个测压仪当作自己的东西塞进了口袋。

“不行，简直是胡来！”休利叶并不在意测压仪的归属。阻止他是理所当然。“敌人还有那么多，凭我们目前的状态，说是送死都一点不过分。”

“我不会强迫任何人的。如果你们不想去的话，那就留在这里尽快恢复，带柏伦格前辈回去。我基本没受什么伤。追击敌人的话，我一个人就可以。”

阿尔斐杰洛昂首回答的时候，眼睛的余角瞥见了一个人影。杰诺特将治愈的任务暂时交由鲍勃，自己站起身径直朝意见不统一的两名龙术士走来。

“虽然你救过我很多次，但这并不能成为我提出反对谏言的借口。首席，我认为你不应该那么鲁莽。”

杰诺特用他令人胆寒的脸庞，和阿尔斐杰洛正面对视着。马西斯安静地趴在一边观望二人。他虽然对这个过分自信到刚愎自用程度的首席非常反感，可是一想到这人类不久前救过自己，也不好意思多说什么。但是杰诺特却毫不保留地将自己反对的态度表达了出来。他冷淡的铁灰色眸子里，有种鲜少能见到的执拗和狂热的神采。从来都很寡言的他，此刻突然像一个能言巧辩的演说家一样滔滔不绝起来。

“在之前的战斗中，你始终在走险棋，好几次都险些犯下大错。只要走错一步就会酿成惨剧。如果我醒不过来，如此凶险的战斗你预备怎么收场呢？”杰诺特蹙起眉头，逼视着作为首席的男子，“恕我直言，你要考虑的应该是我们这个团队的整体利益，而不是你个人的功劳得失或者胜负心。如果今天是乔贞在这里的话，我敢打赌，他绝不会——”

直到刚才都一直沉默地注视着杰诺特的阿尔斐杰洛，眼神忽然变了。像是眼前的人让他感到难以忍受似的，他开始用极度厌恶的目光瞪着那个容貌尽毁的男子。

“你的唠叨让我心烦。你再怎么拍乔贞马屁，他也听不到。乔贞的时代早就结束了。现在做主的人，是我！”

会如此出言不逊的男人，不是休利叶、杰诺特等人所了解的首席。他们不禁向他投去了怀疑的目光。

其实，阿尔斐杰洛自己也对自己的行为感到不解。

他似乎隐隐觉察出在自己的心底具有对乔贞的极强恨意。刚才，他将全部的恨意都倾注在了言语里。凭心而论，阿尔斐杰洛确实对乔贞怀有极其复杂的感情。可不管再怎么讨厌他，平时的阿尔斐杰洛都能够用首席应有的素养和与生俱来的演技将之掩饰过去，完好地埋藏在心底，不会让任何人看到。为什么现在……他却毫不保留地当众说了出来呢？

在他的心中还隐藏着沙桀留下来的黑暗种子。这一点阿尔斐杰洛也是有所了解。沙桀的精神干涉能够引导出人们的恐惧。其实阿尔斐杰洛最恐惧的，不是从幼年起在佛罗伦萨的所有悲惨经历，真正让他恐惧的是得不到认同，害怕现有的一切会再被他人夺走。那个敌人放大了他对乔贞的妒意，也放大了他对荣耀和权力的渴望，以及极度害怕失败的心……他明知道这是敌人的陷阱，却还是无法阻止自己被负面的情绪支配。现在的阿尔斐杰洛变得十分脆弱，光是为了保存自我就已经精疲力尽了，根本就没有余力去照顾别人的心情，顾及别人的看法。

阿尔斐杰洛不禁失声一笑。

基本上，他一这么说完，就差点自己先发笑了。

——做主？在龙王的权威支配一切的卡塔特，他能做得了谁的主？哪怕他是首席。他能调动军队吗？能让人对自己惟命是从吗？大部分的人，守护者也好，密探也好，再譬如这两个反对自己的同伴，在他面前表现出来的谦卑和礼貌，也只是对他力量的忌惮罢了。只是如此而已。

阿尔斐杰洛的表情就像是一个坚决不改正错误的小孩，强忍着怒火，一言不发，僵硬而固执地站在原地。休利叶看到他的表情，不禁觉得有些手足无措。他已经做好与那双流露出冷酷感情的紫眸对峙的心理准备了。

“太危险了！能从战场返回到这里已经是走大运了。现在不宜出击，先回去再说吧！”

即使阿尔斐杰洛会因此怨恨自己，休利叶也必须劝阻。不管怎样都不能让他一个人去。

“危险？休利叶，你怎么会这样想呢？”与满脸担忧和紧张的休利叶截然不同，阿尔斐杰洛的表情非常镇定，“那个丑蝴蝶已经连隐形的技能都放不出来了。看他们跑了那么多时间都没有离开测压仪的监控范围，就知道他们已经元气大伤，耗尽了力量！现在的时机非常成熟，正是一雪前耻的大好时候。”

阿尔斐杰洛不仅镇定自若，充满了自信，表情里还带着些狰狞。一个将军都没有杀死，只是击杀了一些喽啰，还使自己这一方的同伴受到了重创——阿尔斐杰洛可不能带着这样的败绩回去。

必须追击。在敌人逃回大本营之前将其截杀。虽然代表那五个将军的小点已经很接近仪器盘的边缘，很快就要看不到了，但即使失去踪影，阿尔斐杰洛也知道他们逃离的方向是东面，也很清楚地了解他们最终的目的地。敌人身负重伤，速度不会太快，乘龙飞翔的自己完全有可能追上。

“……”希赛勒斯不知道该说什么好，愣愣地看着那个似乎要与自己的主人闹翻的红发男人。他好像从那个男人的眼神中理解了他走投无路的心情，知道他被自身的骄傲逼到了无处可退的绝路。

说到这里，至今一直避免和尼克勒斯视线接触的阿尔斐杰洛，突然朝对方看了一眼。

“尼克勒斯，你怎么说？打伤你的兄长，杀死你同族的家伙，你能放过他们吗？”

虽然尼克勒斯的陪同，有可能会让他听到某些不方便的事……可如果就这样驾着机械龙而去，那头海龙完全可以集中精神找到自己，不顾一切地追过来。与其这样，倒不如一开始就让他陪自己一起去。

“带上我！”几乎没有任何犹豫，尼克勒斯不假思索地说道，“我绝对饶不了他们！”

“好。”三两句话就把从者的积极性煽动起来的阿尔斐杰洛满意地点点头，“你我可算是达成共识了。”

“喂，尼克勒斯——”

对于意料之中的希赛勒斯的阻拦，尼克勒斯用坚决的眼神凝视着他并作出回应。

“不要老是把我当作小孩子，希赛勒斯！那样我会不高兴的！”尼克勒斯回想起了当年泽洛斯的葬礼。接着，他凝视着倒在地上一动不动的德文斯和马西斯那副闭着双眼微弱呼吸着的痛苦模样，说道，“我已经长大了。足以向杀害泽洛斯、并打伤同伴们的元凶讨回血债！”

咣的一声，海龙的后肢在地上踩出一个大坑。那声响震动了大地。

从骤然卷起树叶的狂风中，出现了一个浑身蓝鳞的巨大生物。趁其他人为了避免被强风掀翻而紧紧地拉住衣物维持站姿的时候，只见阿尔斐杰洛翻动大衣往上一跳，骑上了那头海龙。

转眼之间，他们便化作一道蓝光飞向天际。

“笨蛋——回来啊！你们两个！”

休利叶破音的吼声被大风无情地吞没了。在他的心中，不由得升起了后悔把测压仪上的情报告诉阿尔斐杰洛的情绪来。

“唉……你说，接下来该怎么办啊，杰诺特？”休利叶面带惨淡的苦笑紧盯着眉头紧蹙的同伴。

“你带柏伦格回卡塔特。我留下来等首席。”

杰诺特利落地回答后，休利叶点了点头，把脸转向仍在眺望着天空的希赛勒斯。

“你没意见吧，希赛勒斯？凭德文斯现在的状态，柏伦格只能与我共乘一骑了。你看怎样？”

“……也没有别的办法了。”

希赛勒斯想了一下后，爽朗地答应道。休利叶于是来到柏伦格的身边蹲下，呼唤他。

昏迷中的男子眼皮微微一动。他的眼睛没有张开，不过片刻前还一副病怏怏样子的德文斯已经不在原来的位置趴着了。消失的他，暂时寄宿在了主人后颈的魔法阵连结着的异世界。

希赛勒斯变了身。他让四肢贴地，放低身体重心，方便其他人把柏伦格抬上他的背。休利叶先坐上去了。随后，杰诺特抱起即使在龙术士中间身材也算枯瘦的柏伦格，轻轻地放在休利叶身前。休利叶张开双手环抱着固定住他的身体，让他以最舒服的姿势躺着。等确定不会有任何问题之后，希赛勒斯缓缓地起飞了。

“暂别了，杰诺特！我们先走一步！”

默默地仰视了一会儿渐渐离去的同伴的身影，杰诺特把视线调转回来，朝一直在为马西斯治疗的鲍勃看去。

“你也走。他的伤交给我处理。”

等不再有任何人打扰自己了以后，杰诺特开始专心治愈马西斯满是创痍的尾部。

 

CXIX

 

凌晨的夜晚漆黑而静谧，和平常一样。但分布在仪表盘上的紫点痕迹仍旧清晰可见，明明白白地告诉追击者，前方正有一支异族的军队在亡命。

海龙犹如一阵疾风，在离地面两千米的高度飞驰。

紫色的五个圆点出现了。尼克勒斯带着阿尔斐杰洛往东飞行了十英里后，就让原本已经脱离显示范围的目标重新浮现在盘面上。这说明双方的距离正在慢慢地被拉近。

随着距离的接近，阿尔斐杰洛原本还能保持住平静的心湖，也开始渐渐朝狂怒的大海过渡，翻起了波涛汹涌的浪花。

他十分清楚，自己仍迷失在沙桀制造的幻觉里。在沙桀的刺激下被激发出来的求胜欲望，越来越强烈了。但这对即将和敌人展开最终较量的阿尔斐杰洛来说，或许是件好事。此刻，他已经无暇顾及与休利叶、杰诺特的争执。再次踏上战场的临战感，早已将他的心磨砺成一把剑。那是一把锋利无比的、不见血就决不回头的剑。

不过，驱使着阿尔斐杰洛追击的并不是激昂的心情。如果说，愿意和自己一同涉险的尼克勒斯是为了替哥哥和同伴们讨回公道而前进，那么阿尔斐杰洛就完全是为了自己。

体内渴望杀戮的血液在翻滚，前所未有的猛烈。阿尔斐杰洛无法忍受失败。他必须打倒那五个将军。只有敌人的尸体才能消除他的愤怒和憎恨。

这样的举动是否有欠考虑？当然。即使他的团队最后一次性消灭了三百个敌人，在交战过程中也清除了一些，然而剩余的敌人仍然是由一个庞大的数字组成的军队。这从仪器盘上的紫光分布图就能得出结论。

追击路线上的紫色小点实在太多，已经糊成一片，难以判断具体的数字，少说也有几百名。阿尔斐杰洛不得不承认，就这么和尼克勒斯冲入敌军追杀那五个垂死的将军，实在是缺乏慎重的作法。被休利叶和杰诺特指责为行动轻率也是无可厚非的事情。可是阿尔斐杰洛必须打倒那些敌人。这与任何人都无关。即使会有生命危险，阿尔斐杰洛也要亲手降服那些恶魔。这是首席龙术士肩负的使命，不可逃避的责任和义务——对人类，对这个世界。

一定要杀了他们。使自己在成为龙术士以来初尝败绩的家伙，阿尔斐杰洛是绝对不会放过的。

“还有多少路？”

突然传来尼克勒斯带着鼻音的询问声。被允许乘坐着他的阿尔斐杰洛看着手中的仪器，神情严肃地回答，“不超过十英里。你就保持目前的方向继续飞。”

“哈，这点距离的话，最多一分钟就能搞定。不过等追上后，你有什么策略吗？总不能硬冲吧？”

从者能知道要讲究策略真是太好了。阿尔斐杰洛笑着在心里想道，也不忘立刻回答他的问题。

“我有个想法。直取重伤的将军。我会空间转移到他们身后，在他们作出反应前一击击杀。你可以冲过来发射一次龙息掩护我。等长官一死，剩下的喽啰就会不战自败，随我们蹂躏。”

虽然这个战术听起来不错，不过尼克勒斯还是颇为不快地撇了撇嘴。

“你又要浪费我的寿命了啊！真讨厌。你就不能再用一次切割次元的方法，把空间的出口连接到敌人的身边吗？”

“空间转移的速度更快，不容易被敌人防备。我会借用水星的引力。休利叶已经计算过了。88天而已。这个代价，换取胜利很划算。”

“虽然这么说，可总还是觉得不爽……”

尼克勒斯的抱怨声轻了下来。在他具有四层眼睑的瞳孔表层，浮现出一大片灰色的颗粒。它们越来越大，形状也越发鲜明。

“我看到他们了！”

“那就安静点。别打草惊蛇。”

阿尔斐杰洛不再理会尼克勒斯，专心地检查测压仪上的紫点。能感知到的雷压气息越发浓重。在阿尔斐杰洛身前，一片灰色的雾霭正飘荡在空中，并以一定的速度在移动。那雾霭并非大自然的气象所致，而是由成群结队的达斯机械兽人族充足的雷压形成的。

阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛紧盯着前方。以尼克勒斯全力飞行的速度，追上敌人也就在这最后的几秒钟时间。

终于，敌人在视线的正前方出现了。空间魔法的银光开始在阿尔斐杰洛的手背上浮现——

“怎么？”

雾霭中的敌影骤然消失，毫无半点先兆。阿尔斐杰洛焦急地紧锁着眉头，低头一看，仪表盘上一片空白，好像之前侦测到的紫点全部都是幻觉。

“哇！怎么回事，敌人好像一下子全都不见了啊。”

尼克勒斯夸张地叫了一声。阿尔斐杰洛心里想着不用你提醒，嘴上说的却是“停下来。”

尼克勒斯急停在空中，和阿尔斐杰洛一起警惕地观察四周的动静。广袤而空旷的天空，根本就不可能存在藏身之处。尼克勒斯看不到任何异族的影子，阿尔斐杰洛也感受不到任何雷压的流动。

“难道是那个会操控隐形环的家伙？”

“不是。”阿尔斐杰洛一边严肃地否认一边眯起眼睛巡视四周，“先不说那家伙的伤势，即使他能让自己的领域隐形，也根本藏不下一整支军队。”

其实仔细回想的话，就会发现当异族消失的时候，在他们的腿上缠绕着大量的人手形状的黑影。那是“惊密之扉”的暗物质。多年前，见识过异族大规模消失的场景是在比萨，阿迦述转移他的军队。

“那他们到底藏到哪里去了啊？”

在尼克勒斯吼叫过后，出现了一阵耀眼而又分散的星光。

那过于虚幻美丽的光，犹如星星的残屑。尼克勒斯狐疑地惊叹了一声，但是阿尔斐杰洛的心中早已经没有了惊讶和迷惑。此时在他们正前方的空中现身的，无疑是与阿迦述具有同等力量的异族——王。

“这个家伙，是谁啊？一副很气派的样子……”

一个身穿银白貂皮大衣和深蓝色披风、头发半红半白的人类外形的男子出现在二人眼前。尼克勒斯在看到那张面带浅笑的英俊容颜后，不由得屏住了呼吸。

“果然和我想的一样。是那些家伙侍奉的‘王’吧？”

由于种族间的天然差异，阿尔斐杰洛无法在对方处于人皮伪装的状态下感知他的雷压。然而那股无形的庞大力量，正通过不断翻卷着衣角和披风，向阿尔斐杰洛炫耀它的存在。

不止如此，周围所有的云和雾气都好像在自觉避开那人似的，在风的作用下朝四方散去。盘踞在那个异族身边的雷压，形成了犹如“真空带”一样的密致的气罩，将自身和环境隔绝开来。此人雷压的密度之大，足以改变周围的风向。

对于那个给人以如此强烈印象的异族之王，虽说多次在他人的描述中得知其存在，但是当他亲自驾临在阿尔斐杰洛面前时，所带来的震慑感依然超出了想象。不会出错的——高高的虚空中悠然而立的那个男人，一定是和用压倒性的力量将部队安然送走的阿迦述相同阶位的达斯机械兽人族统治者，既是阿迦述的死敌更是卡塔特的头号敌人的刹耶。

“开启了‘惊密之扉’掩护自己的残兵败将撤退……堂堂的刹耶王居然会亲自出马！”

与阿尔斐杰洛那充满警惕的神色相反，刹耶王的脸上却是笑容无限，毫不掩饰自己的从容。

尼克勒斯的竖瞳射出厉光，朝那个大衣飘飘的男人投以敌视的眼神。“这家伙就是策划了这次骗局的异族的首领吗？”

“恐怕是。”阿尔斐杰洛的眼神没有半分移动。回答从者时，紫瞳依旧不敢有一丝放松地锁定着漂浮在百米之外的敌人，“看到部下被我们打得一溃千里，丑态百出，狼狈逃窜，所以急着出来收拾残局了呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛故意用尖锐的挖苦口吻，毫不虚张声势地讥讽道。刹耶静静地凝视着他一会儿，红玉般的眸子里升起了有伪装之嫌疑的惆怅的色彩。

“不好意思啊。他们虽不中用，好歹也是追随了我许多年的爱将。我不能眼看着你欺负他们不管啊。”

刹耶王堂堂正正坦言后，发觉刚才的嘲讽没起什么作用的阿尔斐杰洛让口角暂止，沉着脸深思了起来。刹耶的话透露了一个信息。

“策应的工作衔接得不错呢。”

在轻声自言自语的阿尔斐杰洛心中，比起如何打倒这个敌人，还装着另一件事。就关心程度而言，他最在意的，是对方能够在此时出现的原因。

刹耶会在这个时机现身，绝不是偶然。佛熙特被南处决后，宾继承他的衣钵，获得了“神眼”的力量。由五名将军领衔的己方部队和龙术士们较量的战况，远在匈牙利的刹耶就好像亲眼看到一样清楚。

战斗临近尾声时，冲出异世界的马西斯发动的强攻令人措手不及。仅凭一发龙炎就几乎断送了米竺勒夫和奈哲的命。不过，看似被完全吞噬的二人其实并没有死。在一瞬间席卷而来的龙炎彻底吞没自身前，米竺勒夫尽全力展开领域，并让它在隐形的状态下高速移动，使自己和奈哲免除一死。之后，三龙连同阿尔斐杰洛的大反攻，依旧是米竺勒夫力挽狂澜。冒着生命危险，在乱军中开启隐形的“绝对领域的他，无力挽救所有的将士，所能做的只是把另外三名将军带走。等逃出小镇后，米竺勒夫就再没有维持领域正常运转的力气了。

尽管有米竺勒夫最大努力的拯救，以及数百个士卒充当的“肉盾”的缓冲作用，卜朗彭等人都没有死，然而龙息造成的伤害却是屏蔽不了的。五个将军遭受的是几乎当场丧命的重创，短期内绝无再战的可能，其中受伤最重的是米竺勒夫、奈哲和文坎普达耳——米竺勒夫甚至差点活不下来。

所以，当从宾共享的画面里看到卡塔特的首席居然对重伤的将军穷追不舍时，刹耶没有任何犹豫就出马了。精疲力尽的将军们被王的“惊密之扉”安然送回大本营。要想自由活动，还需要相当长的恢复时间。

说句题外话。至少奈哲和米竺勒夫二人是非常幸运的。他们碰到的是在卡塔特的龙族之间实力平平、并且由于负伤的因素而不在全盛状态的马西斯。尽管被毁去了身体的绝大部分，依然可以凭借不俗的再生能力，在日后慢慢地恢复过来。如果那发龙息是出自全盛期的上位龙族之口，两人恐怕会连渣都不剩一丝。恐怕他们还没有过多地感受到痛苦，就会在一瞬间被蒸发成虚无，连一片灰尘都不会留下。

“阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，卡塔特的首席阁下，我很早以前就想见见你了。我听闻过你的不少事迹呢。你的存在，就好像是专门要和我作对似的。介于你对我的部下们做过的种种伤害，我可不能轻饶你啊。”

凝视着那个用暴力的手段将佛熙特控制在手，从而得知了自己不少秘密的红发男人，刹耶微笑地说出模棱两可的话。

好像从刹耶的话语里看透了他背后的顾虑，阿尔斐杰洛露出不屑的笑，然而视线仍然没有从对方身上移开。

“刹耶，我也早就想会一会你了。你是阻碍这个世界和平的毒瘤。我所作的所有努力都是为了要除掉你。”

在前后打起哑谜的首席龙术士和异族之王中间，唯一插不上话的就要属一脸迷惑的尼克勒斯了。

互相间交战了数百年的夙敌，通过谍报战掌握到一些对方的情报，是件极其正常的事。可是现在的情况却无比微妙。立场完全相反的两人本来不应该为对方作掩饰的，现在竟然心照不宣，都不把话点破。阿尔斐杰洛自然有隐瞒尼克勒斯的考虑，刹耶也不愿意为了争口舌之快而使自己的颜面受损。要是他怒声斥责阿尔斐杰洛折磨佛熙特、阻碍自己的计划，只会被人耻笑。在他的心底，恐怕早已经默认卡塔特全面掌握了阿尔斐杰洛所获悉的情报了吧。这倒是给阿尔斐杰洛省下不少麻烦。

尼克勒斯对不明底细的刹耶王仍有相当强的戒备心。他有些踌躇地看着那个男人，没有插嘴，摆出和平常大不一样的严肃姿态来，听他们对话。

“嗬嗬……既然你早就知道我是谁，还不把我放在眼里，可见你是个多么不知天高地厚的男人。”刹耶绽开无邪的笑容，从容不迫地说道，“我让你享受了谒见我的荣耀。接下来我就会把另一项荣耀赐予你。也就是‘被王处决’。”

虽然刹耶脸上挂着的微笑使他看起来风度翩翩，但是举手投足间透出的高傲之色以及言语中的内容，还是惹火了目不转睛地与之对视的阿尔斐杰洛。

“处决我吗？”首席瞪了一眼刹耶，轻蔑地说道，“所谓的王，就是连说大话都不会脸红的家伙吧。”

“即使你出言不逊，也没有关系。对于将要死的你，我已经没什么可说的了。”

听了刹耶王略带威胁的宣言，再也不想保持沉默的尼克勒斯好像很不痛快似的狰狞地磨着牙齿。

“啊啊，异族的王你听好了，你的奸计早就被我们识破了。现在不但自己送上门来，还屏退了所有部下，真是愚蠢！”

“哈哈哈……”刹耶嘴角一吊，原本斯文的微笑顿时转为带着嘲讽含义的狞笑，“只身前来的你们俩妄自尊大到向我挑战，才是真正的无谋之举啊。”

“那就试试好了。”

从空镇南面的树林一个劲地追赶溃败的异族一直追到这儿，即使被敌人的首领出面阻挠，阿尔斐杰洛也不打算就此放弃。不如说，刹耶来得正好。如果能够趁机擒王，倒是比收拾其他的小兵小将更能彰显阿尔斐杰洛的功绩，并且把任务失败的局面扳回来。

看到和自己正面对峙的主从不放弃追击而是打算和自己一较高下，刹耶没有回避，表情优雅地微笑着，迎接他们的挑战。对于从公事的角度必须毫不留情处理掉的对手，他并不讨厌亲自动手。

站在海龙脊背上的首席，看着尽管被佛熙特多次提及、但是仍不清楚其确切战力的刹耶王，双眼燃起了杀戮的欲|火。想要洞悉甚少有机会能够相遇到的“王”这一级别的达斯机械兽人族的真正实力，用自己作为诱饵也是一计。阿尔斐杰洛和刹耶正面对峙着，目光互相交错，无言地宣战。

直视着彼此眼睛的两人，都察觉到了炽烈的杀意，于是同时确定了一个结论——

这一刻的相遇，就是为击倒眼前的敌人而存在。

分析一下局势。以“惊密之扉”送走数百人的刹耶，雷压储备方面略有一些无伤大雅的消耗，根本不会影响战斗。反观他的对手阿尔斐杰洛，却由于连续作战而使魔力有非常大的耗损。但是从者的协同作战，足以保证胜利的天平不会被倾覆。二者的对决不但堂堂正正，相对来说还是比较公平的。

二人睥睨着彼此，各自思量交战后的第一步行动。几秒钟的时间被拉长得好似有几百年那么漫长。在这令人呼吸都要停止的紧张时刻，随时会出现有一方突然展开袭击的状况。胜负往往就在弹指一挥间。因此，双方都让神经高度集中，观察对方的举止神态及动作，不再需要交流的语言。

阿尔斐杰洛的表情很严肃，其实他的心里却是胸有成竹。他的自信并非凭空而来。作为最强的龙术士，他对于必胜的战斗向来是信心满满。

双方的距离维持在百米以上，以龙为骑乘物进行的战斗，这个距离相当近。作为拥有空中霸者的巨龙这张王牌的驯龙者，阿尔斐杰洛当然不会舍弃自己在脚力上的优势。如果尼克勒斯飞翔的机动力能够发挥到极限，百米多的距离只不过是在眨眼间。那个悠然腾空而立的刹耶，会在根本没反应过来的情况下被尼克勒斯碾碎。

“——撕碎他吧！”

回应阿尔斐杰洛嘹亮的宣告声，尼克勒斯飞了起来，探出脑袋和两只前爪，拼命朝前猛冲。

王与首席的对决，无声地拉开了帷幕，唯一伴奏的是龙的怒吼。

在飞速前进的方向上，那个始终在微笑的敌人好像并没有被龙的气势所压倒，但是夺走他的命只在旦夕之间。为了抢占先机，疾飞的尼克勒斯拿出了最快的速度，并在喉中酝酿吐息。

疾驰而上的海龙，能使百米多的距离瞬间减为零。只需眨一下眼，海龙波的威力就将展现在刹耶的眼前。

赢定了。阿尔斐杰洛一面坚信不疑地暗想着，一面在嘴中默念只有自己听得见的神秘咒语，等待下一秒敌人肝脑涂地的画面。

看到敌人冲过来，没有任何帮手也没有任何防护装备的刹耶一点也不慌张，保持面部的笑容，把右手抬了起来。指尖的准星瞄准了乘风逼近的影子。

突然刮起了一阵奇怪的风，就在猛进的海龙才一起步之后。

逆卷的旋风猛烈地向外迸放。好像为了显示王者的霸气，雷压在刹耶的身上不停地翻滚，搅乱了周边的大气。

“啊？！”

尼克勒斯毫无预兆地停下。只是一阵不知道从哪儿刮来的疾风，就阻止了他的突进吗？

不——

比玻璃锋利无数倍的碎渣闪着剔透的光芒划过尼克勒斯鼻尖，在他厚厚的鳞片上留下印子极淡的刮伤。

以海龙的自我修复力，这连治愈术都不必施展就能马上愈合，但是尼克勒斯仍然负伤了。

尽管只是受到了如同挠痒一般的小伤，尼克勒斯还是紧张地睁大眼睛。击中自己的碎片仍在飞舞。在看清楚那是什么东西后，尼克勒斯忍不住惊讶地吼了出来。

“魔力盾的碎片？怎么砸在了我身上？”

碎裂成无数片细小残骸、犹如一颗颗小钻石在四周纷降的，无疑是阿尔斐杰洛的六边形魔力盾，尼克勒斯在不久前的战斗中见过。为什么他要在胜利唾手可得的时候展开魔法盾在自己身前呢？

“噢，反应很快啊。这就是身为首席龙术士的素质吗？”刹耶笑了起来，没有在意一脸迷茫的尼克勒斯，带着笑意的眼神完全落在了他面目凝重的主人脸上。

刚才，将一共六层的魔力盾牌瞬间全部射穿的那个东西，引领着阿尔斐杰洛的思绪飘回到比萨的战场。

“是那个时候的……”

突击梵克时，阿迦述王曾经相当轻松地摆平了阿尔斐杰洛的魔力盾和机械龙。当时，他没有时间思考。现在他终于明白，是阿迦述随手放射出来的无形的雷压，形成了类似激光或射线一类的东西。其恐怖的威力，能一击击垮阿尔斐杰洛的最强防护盾和一头庞大的机械龙。

刚才的那阵风就是刹耶手中的雷压造成的。那不是普通的风。而是密集到足以形成风压的雷压射线。

“将自己的雷压压缩成无数的线，瞬间释放出来吗……好险啊。”阿尔斐杰洛压低嗓音叹道，“不过似乎当利用雷压展开进攻时，就能被我感应到了呢。”

眨眼间的一瞬，就完成了一个回合的较量。你来我往的双方，均因自己的杀招未能完成预期的目标而稍感意外。

先是阿尔斐杰洛企图在尼克勒斯冲锋时将刹耶周围的空间固定住。普通的禁锢咒术，只是相当于定身的程度。被禁锢者的身体，局部区域还是能小幅度动弹的。而“空间禁锢”则是将被划定的一个范围从内部凝固起来、彻底剥夺身处在这个范围内的敌人的行动力的“牢笼”。尽管持续的时间通常都很短，效果却是极好。半径两米的区域如果能完全封锁住的话，刹耶就会连一点闪避的机会都没有。这样，尼克勒斯的龙息就能准确无误地喷中他，让他葬身于堪比海啸的威力之中。

可是阿尔斐杰洛很快就发现了，自己念诵的禁锢咒语对刹耶根本无效。曾经短暂封锁过迭让将军的空间禁锢术，刹耶王完全免疫了。虽然他没有移动，也没有躲闪，但他非常轻松地抬起了右手。

随后就是刹耶的反击。无法计数的雷压射线直接朝尼克勒斯正面射来，引起了剧风，其数量非常惊人。

由于计划被打乱而产生的恼火很快就消失了，危险立刻敲击阿尔斐杰洛脑中那根时刻绷紧着的弦。与自己内心的情感完全相反，阿尔斐杰洛冷静地召唤魔力盾牌架在空中。他就好像被设定好的机械一样，仅凭直觉就作出了正确的、保证自己和尼克勒斯化险为夷的措施。

最坚固的防护盾的铜墙铁壁，遭遇到曾一击就将侍奉阿迦述王的欧蕾丝塔将军击溃到再无还手之力的雷压射线，虽然被完全击沉并被撕裂了，但是刹耶的雷压射线在将其破坏之后也无法进一步击伤尼克勒斯，攻击被迫中断。宛如坚硬的钻石一般熠熠生辉的魔力盾在及时发挥了阻挡的效用后散裂成无数块，迎面飞来的碎片割伤了尼克勒斯。这就是阿尔斐杰洛和刹耶第一回合较量的全过程。所有的一切都是在倏忽间发生的。

“被你的魔力盾牌挡下了吗……”刹耶优雅地抬起刚才放出射线的手指，拨动了一下垂在脸颊边的头发，“算了，本来就没指望能第一下就把你杀死。就是这样才有意思。下面我会用比刚才稍微认真一点的态度。反应不够快的话，会死哦。”

听了刹耶的话，尼克勒斯的脸色大变，开始重新估算双方目前的距离是否安全。

刚刚牺牲盾牌防下敌人的射线，已经非常惊险了。阿尔斐杰洛不可能每次都启动魔力盾牌去挡。而比较印象中敌人的雷压射线从发动到命中所需要的时间，以及尼克勒斯自身的加速闪避，无论怎么看，都是前者更占优。现在双方所对峙的距离只有百米，实在是太危险了。

“如果能看见那些射线的话，我就能用龙息把它抵消掉了。”

尼克勒斯的声音透着不安。他一边这样对主人嘀咕一边缓慢地摆动双翼往后倒退，想要拉开和刹耶的距离。

“所有的雷压射线在未射击前都聚集在他的那根右手食指上。在他准备发动到射中我们前，看你的速度是不是能够利用那极短暂的间隙避开。现在，让我们赌一把。”

阿尔斐杰洛的分析，让尼克勒斯露出了有些狼狈的表情。

“话是这么说，可是我感知不到……”

令尼克勒斯苦恼的是，龙族没有针对达斯机械兽人族天然携带的雷压进行感应的能力。哪怕是强到王级别的雷压，他也不会有任何感觉，只能勉强通过风向来判断。

“没关系，我会告诉你的。”

当刹耶将原本储存在周围的雷压用于进攻时，阿尔斐杰洛就能捕捉到它们的气息。但即使这样，没有超过神经反射的速度也是不行的。尼克勒斯马上猛烈地摇了摇头。

“根本来不及——”

风又来了，比先前更为强劲。猛烈的暴风无情地打断了尼克勒斯还未说完的话。

刹耶微动的右手像是在空中轻按乐器的键盘。这次他用除了拇指外的四根手指，对着敌人的位置点了四下。

如线虫一般细、但比它长得多的射线，又多又密，穿透性极强，朝尼克勒斯和他的主人射来。更可怕的是，它们就和某些无法用肉眼窥见的辐射一样，即使龙族的眼睛都很难看见。

「一点钟、四点钟、七点钟和九点钟方向——」

就在四倍于第一轮的雷压射线发动的那一刻，尼克勒斯突然感觉到有个缥缈的声音在脑颅内响了起来。阿尔斐杰洛的念话声直接传到了他的脑中。

被契约捆绑在一起的主人与从者的心灵感应，使阿尔斐杰洛的话音直接传入尼克勒斯的大脑。在如此近的距离下，旁人听不见的意识沟通只需一瞬就能奏效。主人刚刚有了一个想法，从者就接收到了。这远比声音提示要快。

在敌人的攻击即将命中之时，得到阿尔斐杰洛提醒的尼克勒斯扇动双翼和尾部，以物理学上不可能做到的回避动作躲开了致命的雷压射线的锋芒。这一幕就好像一头巨龙在空中撒欢一般地乱舞。尼克勒斯两次、三次，四次地重复着摇摆和旋转，使所有射线的追击全都落空。剧烈的闪避动作让原本非常淡定的骑手都不禁有些头晕目眩。不过，这小小的代价换来的成果却非常值得。无数条错过目标的射线交汇于一点后，朝着各自不相干的轨迹在空中散开，没有一根击中过它们的敌人。

将致密的雷压射线的进攻完全回避之后，尼克勒斯完成了强行扭过身体、以脑袋对准刹耶的高难度动作。这时候的他离刹耶比之前远了三百米。就在他暂时停在空中的时候，从鲜红的五芒星魔法阵中汲取了力量的二十发火焰弹喷出火舌，像回礼一样朝远处的刹耶飞去。

即使是在与刹耶麾下的将军们的战斗中，也只有卜朗彭能够以冰晶强化身体在阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹轰炸下作出抵抗。其他身体硬度不如卜朗彭的异族，如果不躲进米竺勒夫的庇护圈，都会被强劲的魔弹洞穿。阿尔斐杰洛此时掷出的火焰弹没有因为他魔力的损耗而使威力减弱一分。携带着无穷之魔力的真红魔弹，每一发都具备了毁灭性的力量。

“不知深浅……”

鲜艳的红色闪光，使黑夜像白昼一样明亮。面对来势凶猛的热浪，刹耶微微一笑，拽过身后的披风往身前一遮，让炽热的火焰弹直接与之相撞。

顿时，弥漫在空气中的黑烟扑鼻而来。大多数砸向刹耶身体的火焰弹被披风阻隔，晃动着湮灭成一缕青烟挥发殆尽。四颗没被披风防住的火球朝刹耶暴露在外的脑袋和双脚直冲而去，只要命中就能将他烧得面目全非，甚至直接洞穿都有可能。然而，阿尔斐杰洛设想之中的情景没有出现。在刹耶满不在乎的笑容中，所有的漏网之鱼都被他周身致密的雷压形成的气罩拒之门外。

刹耶的嘴角弯成月牙的弧度，任由热气抚摸自己的肌肤。他的笑容在他敌人的心里留下了不安。阿尔斐杰洛惊愕地扬了扬眉毛，从头到脚把刹耶细细打量。这才猛然发现，那件被刹耶拽到身前、几乎遮盖了从脖子到脚踝的身体绝大部分面积的深蓝色披风上，酷似瓦片的粗砺物质鳞次栉比地排列着。

“火焰魔法伤不到他，难道说……”

自己的魔弹被对方如此轻易地遮挡，阿尔斐杰洛的心情难以平复。撇开刹耶王浑厚的雷压不说，被他披戴在身后的披风，就好像能够自动驱散火焰弹的防具一样，在它的保护下，阿尔斐杰洛紧凑而威力十足的魔弹进攻，完全无法奏效。

“如二位所见，想要用魔法的手段战胜我是不可能的。”刹耶王用赤红色的双眸傲然注视着愁眉不展的阿尔斐杰洛，“我的这件披风，选择的材料是第二次‘灭龙之战’得到的海龙族龙皮的战利品。这是能够使任何魔法无效化的宝物。即使被剥了皮的那头海龙早就已经死了，他的恩泽也在时时刻刻护佑着我，使我不受任何魔法的伤害。”以洒脱的口吻这么说着，刹耶把龙皮披风往后一甩，让它自然垂落在背后。

“你——”

听到敌人用光明正大的态度和依然很悠闲的语调道出的答案，尼克勒斯的脸蓦地僵硬起来。

静静地凝视刹耶王的阿尔斐杰洛双脚伫立着的背脊似乎有所抽动。他感觉得出，从者的怒气已经飙升到了最高|潮。

第二次恶魔降伏战……尼克勒斯在希赛勒斯之上的另两个哥哥殒命的惨烈大战。

那个时候还没有进行六百岁成年礼的尼克勒斯未获得出战的资格，尚不知杀戮与死亡为何物。但是在已经参加过数次残酷战斗的现在，他知道战场是怎么回事。

尸横遍野，血流成河。那里埋着他的长辈、亲人，朋友以及同族的尸骨。很多人连全尸都未能留下。血肉成为敌人腹中的食物，皮肤成为敌人炫耀的武装。

短暂的呆愣之后是暴怒。处于极度恚愤情绪中的尼克勒斯，锋利的牙齿发出咯吱咯吱的碰擦声。眼前的那个家伙，不管他是王也好还是别的什么东西，对尼克勒斯而言他只是个不可饶恕的敌人。无论如何都不能原谅他。

“你这个杂碎，我绝对饶不了你——！！”

发出冲天怒喝的海龙猛然间朝他憎恨的对象前进。阿尔斐杰洛默许了从者的冲击。如果魔法对刹耶不管用，那就只能依靠物理的手段击败他，或者——

聚集体内全部的能量，提到咽喉处。蓝光无限凝聚。尼克勒斯在朝敌人猛冲过去的轨道上加速前进，想要以完全酝酿成熟的龙息直取那个敌人。

刹耶王依然漂浮在那里，盯着正面突进的深蓝巨龙和他喉中几欲喷薄而出的海浪，似乎并不急着进攻，但是他的右手再一次抬了起来。

阿尔斐杰洛的双眼，被视野中那个敌人的一举一动牵动着——在连一秒钟都不到的时间内，刹耶的脸突然放大了很多倍。

自己近距离与对方直面，也就意味着，和他之间的距离被拉近了。

然而，能够将他整个人包括那张含着淡淡笑意的脸瞬间摧毁掉的那股能量，始终都没有爆发。

隔着大概有十多米的距离，阿尔斐杰洛发现一路冲到刹耶面前的尼克勒斯，现在却莫名其妙地停止了冲锋。不远处的刹耶，双眼里溢满了因杀戮的欲望而升起的喜悦。他用摄人心魂的目光注视着满腹疑惑的阿尔斐杰洛。

急欲爆发的龙息被第二次阻止了。这次不再是雷压聚成的疾风，而是刹耶的手。

尼克勒斯的鼻尖有一只全然放松的手搭在上面的触感。刹耶好像在抚摸孩子的头一样把手轻轻放在他疙疙瘩瘩的龙鳞上。经过他的接触，不知为何尼克勒斯原本张大的嘴居然闭合了起来。

现在的情况是，浮空而立的刹耶伸出右手，点住尼克勒斯的鼻子，把这头发狂的巨龙停在身前。悬停在空中的双方互相对视，仿佛周遭的时间在一瞬间停止了。

尼克勒斯满嘴的牙齿都在摩擦，为了让这发龙息能够喷出去，企图用蛮力撑开无端合拢的嘴。但是一切的努力都是徒劳的。刹耶的手指好像成为了他身体的一部分似的黏在他吻部的鳞片上面，将他的嘴闭合得紧紧的。

不仅冲击的力量被完全化解、连嘴巴都无法张开的尼克勒斯只能用愤恨的眼神瞪着刹耶。喉中的龙息根本威胁不到他，只要一挥击就能将他撕裂的两只前爪也都不听使唤。

在极其短暂的冷彻思考中，阿尔斐杰洛明白了一个道理。在尼克勒斯到达最后一步前，刹耶王抢先展开了攻击。这个结果反映出己方的失败，同时也意味着凭借如今的自己不可能在今晚击杀那个王的事实。

刹耶的四周又开始起风了。在这么近的距离下，射出来的雷压射线能够将尼克勒斯及他背上的阿尔斐杰洛全面贯穿。

了解到这个事实后，阿尔斐杰洛没有任何迟疑。

“哈哈，你的勇气不过如此嘛。被誉为最强龙术士的卡塔特的现任首席，也没有我原本想得那么难对付。”

刹耶用有点责备的语气，保持面部的微笑说道。直到这个时候，尼克勒斯才留意到自己的位置发生了变化，不再和那个敌人在互相能碰触到的距离下面对面了。

被迫闭牢的嘴巴能够正常活动了，四肢和双翼也不再像被静止住行动那样僵停在空中了。用眼角的余光瞟向周围，能感受到两侧一片黑暗，只有前方是有星云陪衬的夜空，就好像待在一个深邃的山洞向外眺望。终于重获自由的尼克勒斯扭了扭脑袋。现在的他，正漂浮在一个早已打开完全的异次元空间里。

哔哔哔，连续的清脆嘶鸣回荡在周围。刹耶的雷压射线被扭曲，擦过海龙的躯体，完全击打不到身处在空间深处的敌人。

看着战斗进行到目前为止，发型和仪态始终保持不乱、以逸待劳地浮在远处、连位置都不曾挪动一下的那位王嘴角的从容微笑，阿尔斐杰洛感到了刺眼。

“……我果然还是把能战胜你这件事想得太简单了，刹耶王。没想到你比我想象中还要厉害。”

濒临死亡线的那个瞬间，明白了自己失败的阿尔斐杰洛没有犹疑地施展“空间转移”，和尼克勒斯一起闪现至数百米外的安全位置，并用强大的、被压缩了的魔力使时空歪曲。带着被人龙契约相连的从者移动不需要念咒语，割划空间的技术对阿尔斐杰洛而言也早已经练就得犹如呼吸一样简单。两个步骤都是在瞬间完成。就这样，阿尔斐杰洛将尼克勒斯放逐到他造出的通往异界的空间，在千钧一发之际从刹耶王细密的射线攻击下逃脱了。虽然逃离的一方看起来似乎一点事情也没有，跳跃时空的动作非常轻盈，然而将时间回溯到当时，阿尔斐杰洛和尼克勒斯真可谓是九死一生。

两眉间竖起的深深褶皱，使阿尔斐杰洛美好的容颜变得无比狰狞，透露着凶残的意味。这个红金色头发的男人脸上的屈辱和不甘，让悠然漂浮在数百米相隔之处的王笑逐颜开。

“哦？你我之间的差距，你事到如今才察觉出来么？”

“……”

面对刹耶的挖苦，阿尔斐杰洛完全无法辩驳。短短两个回合，这位当今世上最强大的龙术士就知道，凭目前的自己绝无战胜对方的可能。

自己这一方用尽任何手段，都没能让那个王挪动一下脚步。与此败绩相对应的是，刹耶用一根手指就瓦解了像尼克勒斯这样的精壮雄龙的进攻。

望着由于失败而一脸凝重的阿尔斐杰洛脸上的表情，刹耶好像想起了某些往事，赤红色的眸子一闪，流露出兴致勃勃的模样。

“告诉我，你能代表卡塔特龙术士的顶峰吗？”

战场的另一端、异界空间的庇护所内，阿尔斐杰洛稍微沉默了一会儿，然后悻悻地问道，“你这话是什么意思？”

“在你们那里，就没有比你更厉害的人了？还是你不想提到他？”

“……”瞪视着刹耶的阿尔斐杰洛的眼神尽管很镇静，但他的双拳却握得异常结实，甚至到了颤抖的地步。

似乎从对方的表现中察觉到他现在骚动的心情，刹耶笑了，沉浸在回忆里。

“——初代首席肖恩，那个光是报出假名就能在血腥的战场上让敌人闻风丧胆的男人。从某种角度上说，他算是我假想的朋友吧。我诱导过包括他在内的龙术士不止一次去攻打阿迦述。肖恩完成的业绩最令我刮目相看。只要是他所到之处，所有的障碍都会被扫除。尽管如此，我本人却连当面和他聊天的机会都没有，想想也是有点可惜啊。但那是在今天以前的想法。现在，我已经不感到可惜了。因为与你相遇并交战，让我对那男人完全不再抱有期待了。”

刹耶的话好像寒霜制成的刀一样割过阿尔斐杰洛的心。这番话音落下后，可以看见的是，那双紫眸里布满了怒火，但是仍然能够以坚定的意志力强装出平静。在阿尔斐杰洛沉默的注视下，刹耶也不禁佩服起他了。

“貌似我开启了一个令人相当不愉快的话题呢。”刹耶假装出苦笑的样子，慢悠悠地说道，“我也真是不会聊天。唉，要怎么说呢，总之是被你恨到家了吧。”

红发的首席强忍住怒火不发作的抽搐表情让人看了很快乐，刹耶静静观赏一番后，开始把关注的眼神投向他的坐骑。

“身为主人的你虽然知难而退了，不过，你的这位从者还是很不服气啊。”看到尼克勒斯的眸中充满了杀意，刹耶笑着甩动了一下红白分半的秀发，然后高傲地昂起了下巴，凝视着磨牙擦掌的海龙，“你打算怎么办？还要继续用武力宣泄你的愤怒吗？”

“我会马上撕烂你这家伙的臭嘴！”

尼克勒斯怒叱过后，不满地把头扭向了将自己传送到次元空间之内的主人。因魔力而扭曲的这个空间正在缓慢收缩。当揣测到他想要撤退的心意后，尼克勒斯的肺都快要气炸了。

“我还能战斗呢，为什么要这么做？在战场落跑的话，只会让敌人笑掉大牙！”

“不。尼克勒斯，你听好，我也不想错过时机。但如果硬要和他打上一场的话——”

阿尔斐杰洛说到一半，自行静默了下来。无处发泄的怒气，使他握紧拳头，指甲扣入掌心，掐出一个个深刻的红印。但他还是在极度沸腾的愤怒中，拾回了因沙桀的精神干涉而险些遗失掉的冷静判断力，作出最正确的抉择。他对“王”的能力还处在很陌生的认知阶段，硬拼只会万劫不复。撤退才是上策。

“原来如此，在和我的部下战斗时留下的精神创伤，似乎逐渐恢复了呢。”

用好像在宽慰病人的口吻如此低吟，刹耶凝视着远方空间中的敌人，露出无邪的笑容。阿尔斐杰洛没有搭理，尽管内心早就恨不得把对方杀死一万遍。他紫色的瞳孔深深地镌刻着对方的轮廓。即使见证了刹耶强大的战力，阿尔斐杰洛也是连冷汗都没有流一滴。

“下次再见分晓吧。你我的对决，想必会影响到龙族与达斯机械兽人族战争的最终结果吧。下次见面，你我之间可必须要死一个了！”

阿尔斐杰洛用维持着尊严的强硬语气说道。听到他这样说，刹耶勾起唇角，带着他惯有的微笑作出回应。

“何必说得如此冠冕堂皇。没关系的，我允许你逃走。虽然摆脱了负面的情绪影响，不过消耗掉的魔力一时半会儿还是恢复不了的。以我为对手，目前的你恐怕也会力不从心吧。对我来说也是一样。如果不在你万全的状态下将你击溃，我也会不满意的。”

当看到敌人漂流到次元空间的内部时，刹耶就明白了，今晚是不可能杀死这个男人的。因此，他摆出大度的姿态，默许对自己束手无策的敌人狼狈地逃跑。

“——”

那个家伙就好像在看待蝼蚁之辈一样注视着自己，嘴里说着故意放自己一马的漂亮话。他优雅的气度和举止中所透露出来的身为王者的傲慢，和脸上始终不变的那抹好像在可怜自己的微笑，都在一点一点蚕食着阿尔斐杰洛的骄傲和自尊。这种程度的侮辱，已经超出能一笑置之的范围了。虽然没有叫骂也没有像尼克勒斯那样不停地在喉咙里发出充满敌意的嘶吼，但是阿尔斐杰洛冰冷的脸却是极端的面无表情。在旁人看来，那绝不是心服口服的表情。

看着刹耶，阿尔斐杰洛紧闭的嘴角扭曲地挤出一个冷笑。并没有结束——他立即用坚强的意志赶走失意的心情。早晚有一天，我会来取走你的命。

虽然不再进行真刀真枪的战斗了，可是迟迟不肯离开的双方，好像在进行互相瞪视的比试，谁都不愿意比对方先走一步而丢失尊严。高空的战场一时间鸦雀无声，紧张的氛围叫人窒息，在这个时候也许稍微有一方再做挑衅，被打断的战斗就会重燃烽火吧。

不过，任胸中的怒火再怎样翻滚，阿尔斐杰洛也是绝不会因为感情而丧失冷静的。在以瞪视比拼耐力的比赛中，他先于刹耶败下阵来。

阿尔斐杰洛把用魔力撑开的空间缓慢关闭，不顾尼克勒斯的反对，将决斗抛在脑后，选择了撤离。

根本没有在敌人面前露出破绽，闭合的空间从椭圆的旋涡状缩小为一条缝并最终化为虚无。乍看之下，似乎是将处在内部的两人吞噬了一样。阿尔斐杰洛和尼克勒斯的身形被彻底关闭的空间消除了。

夜空中的那道“伤口”渐渐不见了踪影。附近的空间恢复到平常的模样。原本还在那里的两个敌人，一眨眼的功夫就从视线里消失，连尼克勒斯不甘心的吼声都好像是幻听一样，一点也听不到了。

身边不再有一个敌人的刹耶，对着他一直聚精会神凝视的虚空，露出会心的笑容。

“——名为阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的首席龙术士哟，我刹耶随时奉陪你的挑战。”

灿烂而朦胧的星屑消失在夜雾里，只留下愉悦的笑声久久地回荡。

 


	75. 阿尔斐杰洛（56）

CXX

 

凌晨，咽下了愤怒和屈辱从战场败退的阿尔斐杰洛、尼克勒斯重新回到空镇南面的密林，惊讶地看到杰诺特仍坐在原来的位置。

他没有点火，周围也没有任何照明，只是铺上了一层能够遮盖住真实场景的防魔结界，避免行踪被敌人发现。但无论是龙术士还是龙族，视力都不受黑夜的阻碍。明净的星光下，杰诺特一半的容貌刚毅冷峻，另一半则是火焰烧灼后留下的大块扭曲的疮疤。恐怖的疤痕从发根稀疏的脑门一直蔓延到未被上衣覆盖的脖子，其惨状令人不敢直视。

“前辈，你还没有离开吗？我以为你早就回去了。”

杰诺特还在这里，有些出乎阿尔斐杰洛的意料。刚才他和尼克勒斯追出去遭遇到刹耶的地方离这个树林并不远，返程只花费了他们几分钟的时间。抱着或许还有人没走的心态回来看看，没想到真的会碰见在原地等候自己的杰诺特。

“我想你大概会回来，所以就在这里多留一会儿。休利叶已经带柏伦格返回卡塔特。还有那个密探，我也让他先走了。”

平时很少说话的杰诺特，不知为什么忽然变得话多起来。大概是为了能够自然地引出接下来自己要问的问题吧。

“看到你安然回来我就放心了。”他低声说，“碰到敌人了吗？”

“别提了！都快气死我了！”压制不住心头的怒火，尼克勒斯以几近疯狂的口吻喊道，“好不容易追上敌人的王，却眼睁睁地把打倒他的机会放跑了！”

杰诺特的视线越过双手叉腰、激愤不已的尼克勒斯，朝情绪相对稳定的阿尔斐杰洛望去。

在那追问般的视线下，阿尔斐杰洛知道避不过，于是淡淡地答道，“是我轻敌了。虽然追上了敌人的败北之军，逼那个叫做刹耶的王现了身，但是却找不出打败他的方法。他把所有的部下都传送走了。”

首席坦然说完后，众人沉寂了许久。阿尔斐杰洛觉得很尴尬，又担心杰诺特会趁机拿这事教育自己，赶紧寻找能够转移话题的身影。

马西斯闭着眼睛，趴在不远的地上静静地呼吸。看被他压在身下的泥土的痕迹，似乎从阿尔斐杰洛离开后他就没再挪动一步。他缺失了最末一节的断尾至今仍没有长全。都过去好一会儿了，他的主人竟然还没有完成治愈？

“马西斯的伤还没有好吗？”

在阿尔斐杰洛带着关切和疑惑的眼神下，杰诺特似乎有些不好意思地把头别了过去。过了一会儿才说话，但却是反问。

“你受了敌人的精神攻击，现在觉得怎么样？”

“已经没有大碍了。”这么回复道，阿尔斐杰洛似乎明白了杰诺特不正面回答的用意，深深地叹了口气，“前辈，难道你——”

“……实在无法集中起精神。”犹豫了半晌后，杰诺特低头注视着自己紧握的拳头呢喃道，“讨厌的片段总在我的脑中回旋不去。”

“早晚会好起来的。”阿尔斐杰洛用鼓励的眼神直视着杰诺特，朗声说道，“不妨让我来吧，如果你们不介意。”

“又要麻烦你，真让我过意不去。你已经不止一次救我了，现在居然还……”

杰诺特的脸上充满了羞愧，好像在抱怨自己。看到他自我责备的样子，阿尔斐杰洛毫不介意地摇摇头。

“你也太见外了。同伴之间，要互帮互助才是。”

马西斯抬头面向朝自己走来的阿尔斐杰洛，无声地看了他一眼，又把脑袋重新搁在地上，好像放弃了拒绝一般作出什么也不管的姿态。阿尔斐杰洛蹲下来，把手搭在马西斯的伤口。流转着魔力银光的指尖抚过的断裂处，不到十秒就长出了穗形的尾端，仿佛之前的创伤都只是错觉。

痊愈之后的马西斯毫无痛苦地变回人形起了身。他仍对阿尔斐杰洛心存抵触，没有道谢，但是看着他的眼神也不像以前那么凶狠了。在之前的战斗中，马西斯受伤不轻，多次被结晶侵蚀，感觉身子骨都好像老化了。他需要休息，便找了块干净的空地坐下来闭目养神，想稍微歇息一会儿再上路。

尼克勒斯自从脱离了雅麦斯的团体后，就被马西斯、高德李斯等人视作叛徒。尼克勒斯知道自己和对方不对盘，便离他远远的，背靠一棵大树发呆。

杰诺特也安静地坐着，目光无神地垂下。没有人知道他在想什么，能确定的是他一定还在和内心的阴影作抗争。

众人中唯一有防范意识的阿尔斐杰洛伫立在较远的一棵树上，拿着休利叶的测压仪，严密地检查周围有无敌人的动向。

在好几分钟内，没有一人说话的周围一直都很寂静，甚至能听到虫鸣的声音。

趁无人打扰的机会，阿尔斐杰洛对这一夜在空镇的战斗进行总结。这次的任务从头到尾就是个骗局。只是被引诱出来和敌人打了一架。虽然没能取得足够辉煌的战绩，不过敌人也没吃到好果子。五个将军重伤不说，还损失了几百的兵力，挫败了王的锐气。如果将差点损失掉柏伦格这个小小的瑕疵排除的话，几乎可以说是完美。阿尔斐杰洛在龙王面前应该能够挺起腰板了。

可为什么，在他的内心，总有一股闷气无法排解呢？

能够慰藉自己的理由有很多，但每次这么想，眼前都会浮现出刹耶的笑脸。

摇摇头，从思绪的苦海中脱离出来，阿尔斐杰洛跳下树，朝杰诺特走去。想了一会儿后，他选择打破沉默。

“前辈，你看到了什么幻觉？”

阿尔斐杰洛终于把他从之前就很奇怪的问题提了出来。杰诺特被沙桀精神污染后，竟然毫无抵抗就崩溃了。

杰诺特极缓地抬起头，视线与团簇在十米外的粗壮树木下的野花丛平视。对于这个问题，他早就料到了。但是，他无法为自己辩解。面对沙桀的攻击，连一点反抗的余地都没有就当场昏死过去的表现，实在是叫人大跌眼镜。虽然杰诺特最终清醒了，但那也是后来的事。而且很明显，他至今仍深受幻觉的影响，连治愈马西斯这样简单的事都做不好。

再这么遮遮掩掩终究不是办法。杰诺特沉着脸，低声说了一句，“以前的一些事情。”

“如果你不想说的话……”

“我只怕你不想听。”

“唔，为什么这样说？”

“因为是平凡普通到无趣的，没有任何称道之处的故事。”

杰诺特如此深信不疑地说完后，安静地低了下头。仔细观察的话，能发现此时他露出了一种与以往不同的奇特表情。微微抿起的嘴角似在微笑，但是用笑来形容的话又有些牵强。只不过与他一贯的冷峻相比，稍微显得柔和一些罢了。

那是一种包含了无奈和伤感的苦笑。阿尔斐杰洛注意到。

不知是不是发现了那双充满魅力的紫罗兰色眼睛投注过来的窥探眼神，杰诺特把脸稍稍避开，让毁容的半边脸始终处在不被对方看到的角度，尽力闪躲他的视线。

在黑暗的保护下，不用担心会泄露脸上的情绪，杰诺特感到很安心。在这个对自己有过数次救命之恩的男人面前，他终于卸下心防，开始思考述说的措辞，苦涩地说起自己的故事。

出生于即使是在布腊加这样的小城镇都十分贫穷的一户人家的杰诺特，是家中的次子。与身为正常人的哥哥弟弟不同，从小就怀有让人惊叹的异能。

他能将火焰燃烧在手上。毫无疑问，那是拥有术士之资格的、无可争议的天赋。

大约是在十岁吧。对自己的超能力充满好奇和骄傲的少年，没想过要隐瞒。因此，亲生儿子的这份与众不同，很快就被父母获悉了。

起因是那一年寒冬，家里买不起柴火。不希望家人生病的杰诺特在空空的炉子里点燃了火焰。

从那一刻起，父母看着这个孩子的眼神，就再也没有往常的疼爱了。杰诺特至今仍记得，那种眼神，就好像在看着一种自己不理解的生物。

发生在杰诺特身上的怪事很快传了出去。时间久了，邻居家的孩子不再带他玩耍，就连自己的兄弟也都疏远他。只要有杰诺特在的地方，氛围就会变得非常诡异。

杰诺特曾哭着质问父母，为什么要这样对我。对于如此哭诉的儿子，面露为难的父亲和母亲只是一个劲地摇着头，重复着苍白的安慰。但等到次日，他们照样是那个态度。

他们从不会当面对他说，也不会对他施以任何打骂。对待儿子，只是单纯地将他视为可有可无的东西，提供最低级的衣食保障。至于儿子的心情和他异于常人的原因，一律不管不问。

这样难熬的日子前后大概持续了六年。在青春期那样最敏感最需要关爱的时候经历了亲人的冷暴力，杰诺特比同龄的孩子更快地成熟起来。十六岁的他，外貌上已经褪去了少年的青涩，看人的眼神阴郁而又冷漠。

杰诺特的父母都是非常淳朴且没有任何学识的社会最底层平民，宁愿相信迷信的歪理，也不相信自己亲生的骨肉。

他们认为会诞下怪胎，是神所降临的惩罚，因而被恐惧攫住了。如果能平息神的愤怒，哪怕是大义灭亲也在所不惜。

“……所以，在彼此都再也忍受不了的六年后，亲生父亲拿着铁锄对着十六岁的我，逼我在死与离开之间作出选择！而我的亲生母亲和哥哥弟弟们，则用看待怪物一样的冰冷眼神，无言地对我进行驱逐……”

由于自身的异能而被周遭所有人包括至亲排斥的杰诺特，最终没能逃过被逐出家门的命运。后来，每当有人问起他的这段往事时，他都会宣称当年是自己要离家出走。难以将家人抛弃自己的事实向他人启齿的杰诺特，也只能用这种方式来自我安慰了。

之后的几年，离开布腊加的杰诺特的归宿，不是在陌生农场的草堆里，就是在残破的墓地之中。露宿街头更是家常便饭。每天都过着流浪汉一般居无定所的潦倒生活。

等到二十岁，杰诺特结识了一名年龄比他翻一倍的、在巴塞罗那以航海保险赚钱的商人奥尔扎克·阿方索。

在摩尔人的治理下发展成一座巨大港口的巴塞罗那，时常有商船往来于地中海进行贸易活动。奥尔扎克从中嗅出商机，从青年起就开始投身于冒险事业。他担保出海者的人身安全，向他们收取低额的保险费。这样，冒着高风险出海的保险人如果遇难，家属就能得到抚慰。赔偿金的金额大小按伤亡的程度决定。最高昂的赔偿金可保死者的家属一生衣食无忧。接的单子越多，奥尔扎克累加的保险费也就越多。随着一个个兑现的承诺，奥尔扎克的信誉也逐渐攀升，凭借这项生意成为富甲一方的企业家。

不过，只有保险人平安回来，奥尔扎克才能每次都赚到钱。有时候，难免也会失算。

当巨额赔偿金超过承受的范围时，为了赖账而不择手段的事例也曾经发生过。避免受骗的保险人家属上门闹事，奥尔扎克雇了一群打手保护自己。杰诺特就是其中之一。

已逾四十岁的奥尔扎克对年纪轻轻的杰诺特可谓是礼遇有加。那之后，安稳度过的岁月，宛如在梦中一般。年少时渴望得到的尊重、关怀和平等，这些名为正常生活的一切，自从十岁后就再没享受过的东西，竟然在一个毫无血缘关系的男人那里得到了。这样的幸福，让杰诺特忘记了心中的创痛，在心里叫着奥尔扎克“父亲”。

作为回报，所有奥尔扎克的仇家，杰诺特都会出面替他摆平。

越是被压抑的东西，就越无法克制住向往。对于自己的天赋，杰诺特其实是相当自豪的。他喜欢舞火。在以奥尔扎克贴身保镖的身份奔波的日子里，他常常会在暗中偷偷锻炼自己的能力。一切虽然都是在绝对不能被旁人窥探到的情况下进行，然而该发生的事，最终总是会发生的。

当自己的秘密被奥尔扎克的另一个保镖发现并捅破给老板后，杰诺特感到前所未有的慌张。

但是奥尔扎克的反应，大出他所料。父亲和母亲当年流露出来的恐惧眼神，在那张和蔼的脸上并没有出现。

“你的本事相当棒。”他对他说，“你注定要非同凡响。这点事根本就无需对我隐瞒。杰诺特，你是芸芸众生中的神。”

原以为会被疏远的杰诺特，得到了更多的关怀和肯定。奥尔扎克是第一个承认他的人，甚至鼓励他开发自己的能力。

在奥尔扎克的大力支持下，杰诺特开始半公开化地自学起操控火焰的技术。周围的人都调侃他是个玩火的魔术师。所有害怕和不认同的声音，都平息于奥尔扎克的威势之下。杰诺特由此成为奥尔扎克手下最凶猛的猎犬。

沾满鲜血的日子就在随后到来。不再满足于仅仅做好手头上的生意的奥尔扎克开始向政坛进军。杰诺特被更多地派去解决阻碍奥尔扎克拓展势力的反对者。陷入了深深的矛盾情绪之中时常责备自己的杰诺特，逐渐萌生了退出之意。可他每每想要开口，奥尔扎克总能提前觉察他的心思，尽一切可能地说服他挽留他。而每一次，杰诺特都必定会在那温和的笑意中屈服。

那些从小被夺走的、无法得到的东西，会成为人终其一生都想去追求的心魔。对杰诺特来说，他固然喜爱魔术，但这只是他实现自我价值的一种手段。而这种手段，能让他获得他所期待的「别人的关注和首肯」。奥尔扎克对杰诺特的支持甚至纵容，满足了他的原始梦想。

但是坐拥这么一件普通人无法匹敌的兵器的奥尔扎克，逐渐滋生的自负和傲慢使他疏于防范。他不知道杰诺特不仅是一个能够操控火焰的魔术师，其感官也敏锐得胜于常人好几倍。某一天，当喝醉了酒的奥尔扎克搂着情妇在房间里说笑时，致命的秘密也就从那张散发着酒精气息的嘴中泄露了。

奥尔扎克会收留并照顾杰诺特，并不是将他当作自己的养子，只是当成帮手或仆人那样使唤。其实奥尔扎克早就知道杰诺特拥有的超能力。就是为了能使他为自己所用，才把他留在身边。奥尔扎克对误将自己看作养父的杰诺特的嘲笑和鄙视，通过粗俗不堪的语言传播到房间外，被正巧经过的杰诺特没有一丝余漏地全部听见。

再一次被自己所看重的、也是自己最为亲近的人否决。从没有将杰诺特真正看成一个「人」的奥尔扎克，从根本上否认了他的存在。

杰诺特没有怨恨，没有报复。除了毅然地、悄无声息地离开奥尔扎克外，他没有做出任何过激的举动。

“我的一生，就是一个不断被误会、被否定、被物化的过程。为了假装自己没有受伤，我必须时时刻刻戴着面具生活。接触的人变多了，脸上的面具也就越戴越多。到后来我终于发觉，所有接近我的人都不是真心待我。他们只想从我这里得到他们必须付诸暴力才能获取的舒心和优越，为自己谋利罢了。我渐渐明白，在非同类之中，我是不可能得到真正的认可的。这让我一度非常憎恨自己拥有的力量。‘假如我也能生为一个平凡人就好了’经常这么想……”

对于寡言少语的杰诺特来说，能够像现在这样真情流露的时候并不多见。

虽然他的语气充满苦楚，但是里面却听不出半点悲伤的情绪。简直就好像在说邻居家的孩子打碎花瓶的琐事一样，平缓的语调里只有满满的疲惫和无奈。

“……”仿佛在认真倾听低着头娓娓道来的杰诺特的话语一般，阿尔斐杰洛从始至终只是默默地看着地上枯朽的落叶。

不意间，杰诺特感到一股很强烈的窥视目光。这没有半点含蓄的眼神将他从思绪中带回了现实。

之前还在远处靠着树的尼克勒斯已经蹲在了他的面前，两手托着腮帮子，好像很认真地在直盯着自己。

自己的那个从者还是那副不爱理人的死样子坐在一边。杰诺特一点也不觉得奇怪。可是尼克勒斯脸上因期待而泛起的红晕算是怎么回事呢。杰诺特被他看得有些无所适从，突然不知道该怎么继续了。

“别理我，你管你说。”尼克勒斯催促着。

杰诺特收起惊讶，正色起来，轻轻“嗯”道。决定继续说下去不是因为尼克勒斯莫名的鼓励。既然已经说到这个份上了，再竭力隐瞒也没什么意思。

“这个世界没有我能容身的地方。很长一段时间里，我总是这样消极地看待一切。但是龙族的密探发现了我，为我指名了一条新的道路。”

最终杰诺特走上了一条和常人完全不同的、也无法更改的道路——成为龙术士。他再也不把自己和那些过着日常生活的普通人看作是同类。他的选择，使自己的人生注定要在无可抗拒的孤独中度过，无法再回头了。

即使是不被看好的人生也要活得有价值有意义。贯彻实现自身价值的道路，便是将所有祸害世界的异端，一个不剩地全部杀掉。杰诺特毫不犹豫地投身于这条充满荆棘的道路中。

“一方面想要尽自己的微薄之力守护这个世界，一方面又实在是很怨恨这导致我所有不幸的超常的力量。所以，即使得到像奥诺马伊斯那样优秀的老师教导我的机会，最后还是因为疏于学习而在受封的龙术士之间只能排在末流。资质平庸的我却号称要守护世界，怎么看都是在夸海口吧。得不到龙王的喜爱也是理所当然。而且我也实在是一个很难相处的人吧。身边的人只要扫我一眼，就会觉得我是个阴沉的家伙。”

成年以前的经历造就了名为杰诺特的男人的孤僻性格。不愿意接触陌生人的他，一直躲在不被阳光照及的暗处，冷眼旁观着旁人的喜怒哀乐。正因为性格不讨喜，因此从未获得过龙王的正眼关注。

“对，你还蛮有自知之明的。”

依旧以极其不文雅的姿势蹲在杰诺特面前的尼克勒斯毫不避讳地点头应道。坐在离他们较远位置的马西斯没有说话。阿尔斐杰洛则用严肃的表情凝视着杰诺特若隐若现的右脸。

他的话语不觉间撞进了阿尔斐杰洛的心坎，让他重新审视这个男人。

这不是一个天生就冷漠阴沉的人。阿尔斐杰洛想。他是被迫戴着面具过活的。

少年时，由于不符常理的力量被排斥。

青年时，由于令人艳羡的力量被利用。

出师后，由于不够突出的力量被冷落。

甚至，由于破损的容貌而遭人歧视……

从此这个男人学会了虚假和伪装，戴上一张张面具来掩盖一切。阿尔斐杰洛若有所思地凝视着他无表情的侧脸。

杰诺特的叙述落下帷幕后，周围归于沉寂，只剩下空虚。

沉默片刻，阿尔斐杰洛忽然问道，“那——这个呢？”

“什么？”

杰诺特不解地抬起头，看见视野里那个容貌俊逸的红发男子指了指自己皮肤光滑的右脸。

“是在战斗中留下的吗？”

“……”

杰诺特轻轻用手在丑陋的右脸上放了一下——对他而言，那是另一段痛苦的回忆。

袒露在众人视野里的那只完好的左眼，微微闪动着清澈而宁静的光。阿尔斐杰洛以为他已经做好了坦白的准备，但当杰诺特把手放下、正视前方的虚空后，却很果断地摇了摇头。

“我知道你想问什么。你很想知道我这烧伤是怎么来的吧。相信我，十个看到我的人十个都会想要知道。不过你还是自己琢磨吧。”

得到他拒绝的回答，阿尔斐杰洛便兜着圈子说道，“龙术士应该是有魔法抗性的。很难会被带火之物伤到。”

杰诺特也明白，光凭几句话不可能让对方死心。直到得出想要的答案前，阿尔斐杰洛一定会不厌其烦地问下去吧。

“魔力决定一切。”杰诺特也绕着弯子说，“譬如乔贞的魔法就能伤到我。”

听到这个一夜间出现过许多次的名字，阿尔斐杰洛的眉头皱了皱。自动略去心中的不快后，转而把心思放在杰诺特反复回避的问题上。

龙术士不如龙族那般对魔法具有绝对的免疫性，但也有被称为抗魔力的能力。与魔力有高有低、因人而异的特点相似，每个龙术士抵抗魔法的能力也是强弱不一。的确是有理论上被比自己强大的龙术士以火焰魔法伤及身体的可能。但……谁会去伤害杰诺特呢？

龙术士之间严明禁止私斗，违反戒律者要被关进孤塔——等等，孤塔？！

答案呼之欲出。阿尔斐杰洛轻声叫起来。“是贾修害你成这样子的？”

当听到这个名字时，杰诺特忽然把目光偏转向一边。只是这一小小的举动，便完全可以证明阿尔斐杰洛的猜测。

“杰诺特前辈，你的脸是被贾修给——？”

在阿尔斐杰洛追问默不作声的杰诺特的时候，马西斯不悦地努动了一下嘴，牙齿发出摩擦的声音，表情一脸阴霾。尼克勒斯也好像沉思起来一样抿了抿嘴唇。看这两人的表现，好像对这件事早就知道了。

“果然只有我被蒙在鼓里啊。”注意到二者表情的阿尔斐杰洛叹了一声后，凝视着杰诺特逃避的侧脸，“也是啊，龙术士私斗的事当然不会是秘密。只是这个话题被禁止了。”

片刻的踌躇和心里挣扎后，杰诺特把脸转了过来，与首席对视着。

“常听守护者说你是个一点就透的人。的确很有头脑啊。但是你的话太多了，多得叫我头疼。”

这个男人平时不会那么具有攻击性。果然，受精神攻击的后遗症仍没有完全退去吗？

真正的杰诺特，应该是个正直、善良的人吧。正是因为他太过正直了，才会落得那悲剧性的下场。

忍不住感叹的阿尔斐杰洛的心中，还装有一个不解的谜题。压抑不住的探求欲使他不顾杰诺特抵触的情绪，说道，“我听老师说过的，贾修的魔法造诣非常低。我猜他的实力应该也很差劲吧。就凭他怎么可能伤到你？”

“——真是扫兴啊。”马西斯突然打断道。虽然仍旧坐在原位，但他的眼睛明显地朝两个人类看了过来，“听了你们够多的废话了。现在是准备谈论那个已经被族长剥夺了龙术士资格的贾修吗？”

“你怎么看？”毫不介意马西斯的不满，阿尔斐杰洛直视他淡红色的尖瞳，直接抛出疑问。

马西斯被他问得不禁震惊了下，随即将表情调整为平稳的模样，对着空气说道，“还能怎么看，一个屠夫罢了。”

阿尔斐杰洛刚想接着问，不料尼克勒斯突然用鼻子发出不愉快的哼声。

“像贾修那样的家伙，是没法跟他心平气和说话的。”

“什么意思？”

“他不像正常人，能够通过言语交流。只是个不可饶恕的混蛋罢了。”

将刨根问底的阿尔斐杰洛交给那两个龙族对付，旁听的杰诺特逐渐神游起来，思绪再一次飘回到久远的年代……

从未试着和自己的主人彼此了解、也从没有和他建筑过信赖关系的马西斯，至少说对了一句话。

贾修是个屠夫。

会这么评价，是因为他以杀人为乐。在人们看来，完全就是个无法沟通的对象。但凡认识他的龙术士都对他的行为深恶痛绝，但是也无人会真的出面制止或开导他——除了初生牛犊的杰诺特。

杰诺特能和贾修说上话，主要原因是他俩的出生地和受封的时间都非常接近，可以算作半个老乡和师兄弟。

在所有人都放弃了对贾修的救赎时，只有杰诺特愿意和他交流，在他作恶的时候，经常善意地规劝他，试图将他引往正道。

这也就筑成了杰诺特日后被毁容的悲剧先兆。

在一次二人搭档的任务中，受够了被说教的贾修觉得自己找到了除掉对方的机会。

那是杰诺特成为龙术士十五年之后的1188年冬天。他永远也不会遗忘的那个冬天。

魔导战水平比并不突出的杰诺特还要差一截的贾修，施了一个诡计。他成功地将无法消除的烙印，烙在了杰诺特的脸上。并在他痛苦地俯身惨叫时，紧紧地扣压住他，任由他不停哀嚎。杰诺特就这样错过了最佳的治愈时间。

对于犯下如此恶行的贾修，龙王自然绝不会姑息，毫不容情地将他投进了孤塔的监狱，让他在黑暗和悔恨中煎熬，至今已有34年了。

人们对身为受害者的杰诺特致以慰问。可是在短暂的怜悯结束后，歧视和疏远也随之而来。

第一个就是马西斯。他对主人的败绩感到丢脸，而不顾贾修恶意加害的事实。

无论是通情达理的休利叶、广结善缘的派斯捷，还是其他的同伴，都没有真正地关心过身心受创的杰诺特。

杰诺特用脸上的面具将自己和世界上的其他人划分开来，「愚昧之人不值得你对他们托付真心，和他们是无话可说的」——用欺骗和暗示加以提升营造的自信心来巩固自我。

长时间的隐藏和躲避，使他成为了人们口中那个性格乖僻的男人，就连和他最紧密联系在一起的从者都不理解他的苦处。

不过，即使如此也不要紧。至少不会再有人伤害自己。大不了这辈子就在无尽地被人误解的孤独中走完。

但是，那个敌人——沙桀，带着他恶意的诅咒出现了。

杰诺特从十六岁起，建立了六十余年的自信心，在沙桀给他重现的年轻时所有磨难的那一刻，全部都崩塌了。

“……嗯？”沉溺于痛苦之中的杰诺特回过神，发现阿尔斐杰洛正在端详自己。那双紫罗兰色的眸子，不知何时细细地打量起他来。

细看之下，是个清秀而不失男子气概的脸。阿尔斐杰洛看着杰诺特人不人鬼不鬼的烂脸，忽然为他感到可惜。抛开占满了整张右脸的被烧伤的疮疤不算，单从他的脸型和五官判断的话，他也算是个相貌堂堂的男子。

杰诺特用阴郁的目光看向观察自己的阿尔斐杰洛，仿佛在抗议他对自己的怜悯。

“我从没把脸上的伤当作耻辱。”面容尽毁的男子说，“它让我看清了这个世界。除了嚼食物的时候有点困难，大部分的时候我还是挺感激它的。”

“是吗？”望着直到这一刻仍在划着无形的分割线将自己保护起来的男人，阿尔斐杰洛小声地嘀咕了一句。

“不过啊，如果不是有我的这些伤疤作证明，大概我也会被关到孤塔吧。因为我没有达到龙王心目中的预期值呢。”

“怎么这样说，挑起争斗的人明明是贾修啊……”

阿尔斐杰洛还想琢磨些安慰的话语，对方却换了一个话题。

“虽然你我除了几次交集外，基本算是陌生人。但是我注意你很久了。”杰诺特边思考用词边断断续续地说道，“有一件事我一直没搞懂，就趁现在问你吧。你为什么在战斗的时候，要如此不遗余力呢？到了几乎把命都要舍掉的地步。”

不久前的那场壮绝的大战中，阿尔斐杰洛孤注一掷的表现让杰诺特匪夷所思。

在他质疑的眼神下，红金色头发的首席挺起胸膛，面露骄傲之色。无论何时，他心中那无比鲜明的理想都不曾失色过。

“我想要成为拯救人类的英雄，像耀眼的北极星那样举世瞩目。我要改变龙族和异族的战争局势，把所有危害世界的敌人都清除干净。”

尼克勒斯和马西斯全神贯注地倾听他的吐露，不禁流露出震撼的表情。不过杰诺特却轻叹了一口气。

“果然是这样啊。”叹息之后，他郑重地说道，“看在你多次救我的份上，我就告诫你吧。你怀抱着的理想是不切实际的。趁还没有陷得太深，早点放弃吧。对卡塔特不要抱有期待。”

“这算什么啊。”阿尔斐杰洛闻言大吃一惊，平稳的语气发生了变化，“曾经憧憬着没有战乱的未来的你，抛弃了以往的理想吗？”

“是有点遗憾。”杰诺特叹了一声，然后坚决而严肃地说道，“但是人总要看清这个世界的。我如果能早点认识到就好了。”

“登顶为龙术士后所有获得的荣耀，以及胜利的鼓舞，你都忘却了吗？”

四人间的气氛突然变得很奇妙。虽然阿尔斐杰洛和杰诺特一直在不停用言语交锋，但是——场面冷了下来。

“那种苍白无用的荣耀，我不会再需要了。”

杰诺特的说法太过干脆，阿尔斐杰洛难以接受。

“不需要？龙术士这类人不就是为了消灭异族、平息战乱，实现和平的梦想而奋斗的吗？”

“怎么可能，只不过不小心变成了那样罢了。”杰诺特失声笑道，直视着阿尔斐杰洛严厉的目光，“龙术士没有思想上的自由。以自己的意愿战斗的，在我看来大概只有你一个吧？”

“只有我？”

回答阿尔斐杰洛的，是杰诺特渐渐深沉起来的话音。

“归根结底，大部分的龙术士只是为了逃避早夭的命运而交由他人意志支配的傀儡而已。被龙族召集，用完就扔的工具。像圣人那般不求回报，发自内心地豁出性命战斗，你真的相信会有那种崇高的家伙存在吗？就连你也是怀有私心的吧？首席。别告诉我你是单纯地想要为人类无偿献身，从来没想过要出名，博取龙王的宠爱。”

本想高声反驳的阿尔斐杰洛沉默了一会儿。在他看来，杰诺特的怀疑简直是对他莫大的嗤笑。但是从内心深处来说，阿尔斐杰洛最不能接受的倒不是杰诺特看穿了自己的真实想法。他只是不能容忍这个男人的轻言放弃。

“这种话竟然会从你这样的男人口中传出来，真是不可思议。”无法再抑制住情绪了，阿尔斐杰洛厉声吼道，“难道就因为龙王不够重视你，你就放弃了当初的理想，对一切都丧失信心了吗？就因为现实辜负了你，所以你就遗忘了战斗的意义了吗？”

针锋相对的二人唰的一下起身站立，对峙着。双方的交谈开始被剑拔弩张的气氛支配了。话题的敏感使马西斯也站起身，有些不悦地注视过来。但是在争执不下的两位龙术士之间，却无法轻易插上话。

“龙王……”杰诺特短暂地停顿了一会儿后，再次开口，语气更加坚定。“听着，龙术士不过是龙族兵器库里的一件兵器，有需求的时候拿出来，收拾完残局就没用了。我们只是一群永远被龙族使役、自我意志被剥夺的清洁工罢了！当然，你也可以自我麻痹为正义的使者，或救世主……称呼再怎样改也无所谓。龙术士这玩意儿的本质我早就看透了！尤其是像你这样的居于首席位置的龙术士——”

阿尔斐杰洛浑身震颤，已经愤怒得不行了。这下，连尼克勒斯都一脸沉重地挺身站了起来。

与自己的价值观截然相反的理论，大刀阔斧般地落下，冲击着阿尔斐杰洛的大脑，让他情不自禁地产生了极强的抵触情绪。

自己的抱负和追求，以及上升之路，都被杰诺特轻易推翻。龙王嫌厌这个男人的原因，此刻阿尔斐杰洛终于明白了。

“但即使到了这个地步，我依然有自己的选择权！我不想做的事没人能强迫我。”

看着仍旧一脸倔强的阿尔斐杰洛，杰诺特好像在可怜他似的摇了摇头。

“你拒绝得了吗？试想一下，一直到死前都要被龙族呼来唤去的感受，甚至连怎么死都无法遂自己心愿……为获得永恒的生命以及超常的力量，我们亲手埋下了永远的悔恨和遗憾。”

“够了没有。你不但自己违背了初衷，还要怂恿我也放弃吗？”阿尔斐杰洛锁起双眉，用锋利的语调吼道，“杰诺特，不管怎样我也算喊你一声前辈，没想到你却是一个如此胆怯的小丑！”

被呵斥的杰诺特立刻瞪大了眼睛。他混浊的右眼里似乎压抑着非常深的怒意。

“还不明白吗？根本不会有人赞扬你的付出！做得再多他们也只会觉得那是理所应当。奥尔扎克?阿方索是这样，龙王也是这样！”

面对朝自己猛泼冷水的杰诺特，阿尔斐杰洛必须捍卫自己选择的道路。他坚毅地否定道，“如果仅仅是没有追慕的目光就不再努力的话，那么所谓的梦想也不过就是嘴上说说的程度！就算没有人为我喝彩，我也会坚持走到底的。”

自从邂逅了刹耶王并被他狠狠地挫伤自尊之后，阿尔斐杰洛原本参杂着太过功利心的想法就似乎发生了微妙的转变。现在的他，是以无比纯粹的动机在战斗。诛伐异族已经无关道义，而是更偏重于解决私人恩怨了。

但是杰诺特却耸了耸肩，失声笑道，“背负着常人难以负担的重任，为了那一点点遥不可及的认可而绞尽脑汁，窃喜所获得的宠爱……拥抱着这种畸形的生存方式的你，实在是可悲至极！”

“我不会止步不前！”阿尔斐杰洛傲然开口道，脸上充满了不可遏制的愤怒，“即使是对自己说谎也好，我也不会回首昨日。困在过去的阴影魔障之中作茧自缚，为自己的颓废和堕落寻找借口，那样的事我绝不会做！只是因为不被人理解而将曾经的理想弃之如敝履的家伙……早知道是这样，我根本就不会救你！”

在这连松口气呼吸一次都让人觉得是一种奢侈的紧张时刻，马西斯和尼克勒斯只能怔怔地看着互相怒斥对方的两人。

“后悔了吗？”丝毫不介意阿尔斐杰洛的怒火，杰诺特只是怜悯地看着他，转过了身，“随便吧。我们要说的话都已经说完了。”

往前走了两步后，杰诺特平静地转过头，又看了一眼充满火药味的首席。

“你早点从幻想中走出来吧。”左脸颊的酸楚和右脸颊的嘲讽在杰诺特的阴阳脸上奇妙地统一。他用真诚的口吻奉劝道，“不然总有一天，你会大失所望。你所谓的理想之路，只是惨痛的虚想、幻梦罢了。不，那就是给自己下的一种诅咒！”

“……”

阿尔斐杰洛仿佛在思考对方的话语一般沉默着，脑中的纷杂思绪在激烈交战。

“你不走吗，马西斯？”

在这令人难受的死寂气氛下，杰诺特突然呼唤在一旁听呆了的从者。两秒后，得到对方的反问。

“你直接回你待的破修道院不就好了？”

看来马西斯不愿意载他的主人回卡塔特。理解到这层意思的杰诺特没有生气，平淡地把目光对向气愤得颤抖不已的首席。

“如果是这样的话，那我就不回去面见龙王了。相信我们忠心耿耿的首席会把这一战的情况如实向上禀报的。”

杰诺特毫不在乎阿尔斐杰洛随即投来的敌视的视线。这最后的话语一落，他就化为一道闪光，以加速的“幻影”消失在幽深的树林，将阿尔斐杰洛的制止抛在身后。

“等等，我还没——”

即使在叫出声的下一瞬间，就连一点影子都看不见了，阿尔斐杰洛还是执拗地望着杰诺特离开的方向，怎样也不愿移开视线。他的心久久都不能释然，无法就这样将那男人的话语当作简单的笑谈遗忘。总有一种要让他收回那些话的执念——正是如此，才使得阿尔斐杰洛由于杰诺特最终没给他这个机会而耿耿于怀。

“你没必要听他的。坚持自己觉得正确的道路走就是了。”

落叶被踩出清脆的咔嚓声响。马西斯忽然来到气愤不已的阿尔斐杰洛身旁，戏弄般地对他一笑。

这头没少给自己找茬的火龙，竟会莫名其妙地鼓励自己，对此，阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地反问道，“马西斯，你是在假借奉承之意来挖苦我吗？”

“当然不是。你所阐述的理想无比正确，没有任何差错。我个人非常赞同也非常欣赏。”马西斯一面认真地说道，一面用令人捉摸不透的表情嗤笑了一声，“遵循着自己的信念向前进发，人类术士中能有你这样高觉悟的人可不多。要好好保持，继续努力下去哦。”

从马西斯极淡的浅红色目光里，猜不透他有什么企图。但那目光中也读不出任何善意。阿尔斐杰洛仍在思考，耳边却只留下了轰隆隆的风声。化身为火龙原形的马西斯飞驰上天空，变成一个红点然后消失了。

“切，别理他。”尼克勒斯向默默伫立着的阿尔斐杰洛靠去，仿佛打抱不平似的哼道，“马西斯那个家伙无非是因为你的无偿奉公能使龙族获利，才会那么说罢了。真是个圆滑的家伙！”

“我自然明白他没安好心。”阿尔斐杰洛转过身回应从者，“想想刚才，真是让人不痛快的一场谈话……！”

“你们能争那么久，也是够无聊的。”

“你不认同我吗，尼克勒斯？你也认为我做的一切都是徒劳？”

与阿尔斐杰洛对视着，看着他急切地希望得到认同的表情，尼克勒斯遗憾地耸了耸肩。

“不。我无法与你共鸣只是因为，我不需要靠巴结龙王来获得宠爱。”

“哈，那还真是让人扫兴呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛看似不动声色地喃喃自语道，语气却有点颓丧。

被杰诺特从头到尾否认，被马西斯借机嘲弄，会有憋屈感是理所当然的。但此刻最让阿尔斐杰洛放不下的，却是胸中蓦然升起的一份不明原因的焦虑。

“……也许杰诺特是对的。”

他垂下头，无力地这样嘀咕道。那种忧郁的自省表情，在一瞬间占据了阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞，和他的整体气质是那么的不搭调。

“怎么说？”

“我想起来了——‘给你食物，你就吃。甘心供人驱使是做狗的首要条件’。被我视作父亲的那个男人曾这么对我说。那些被我遗忘的记忆，我全都想起来了。”

对着尼克勒斯，容貌端正的这名男子露出了一脸自嘲的苦笑。在他的脸上，找不到一丝与他的性格相符合的自信。

“喂，你怎么突然……？”尼克勒斯有点不安地皱起眉头，注视着他。

“算了。追问过去是得不到答案的。”

阿尔斐杰洛不想把脆弱的一面显露给尼克勒斯看。他高傲地摇摇头，甩走忧伤的情绪。当把头重新抬起时，紫罗兰色的眼睛还是像以前一样明朗和神气，洋溢着自信的光彩，一如他闪烁着骄傲光辉的神杖。

“现在，该回去向龙王大人禀告任务的结果了。”他对从者说道，“回去吧。我们回卡塔特！”

 


	76. 阿尔斐杰洛（57）

CXXI

 

休利叶坐在床边，看着昏睡中的男子醒来。

“你终于醒了。”

意识朦胧的柏伦格听到这熟悉的声音，把眼睛完全睁了开来。

无神的金眸定定地对着天花板看了好一会儿，在稍微扭过脖子后，才看到他。

“……这是哪？”柏伦格喘息着问。从窗外逃逸进来的阳光非常明媚，照在他脸上，给他带来了温暖。“我还活着吗？”

“我护送你回来后，龙王大人安排你在这栋别墅疗养。长老给你用了魔药治疗，你目前的伤情已经趋于稳定了。”休利叶回答了很多额外的问题。“现在觉得好些了吗？你昏睡了差不多四个小时呢。”

我脱险了。这里是龙之爪。仰卧在床上的男人想道。

他转动了两下脖子，收缩了一下手指，原本被结晶侵蚀得好似要瘫痪的身体终于恢复知觉，能活动自如了。不过皮肤仍然硬邦邦的，还没有完全恢复弹性。以往敏锐的感官现在似乎也暂时退化了少许。他感到脑海里总有阵阵令人头疼的噪音在盘旋，直到这会儿他才听见，在这间安静的屋子内，还有其他很细碎的声音。

长老特尔米修斯正在桌旁整理他的木制药箱，把未用完的草药和一些医疗工具放回箱子里。

“我已经用水蛭给你吸掉了死血。再给你服下混合了七种活血化瘀效用的草药调制而成的轻灵之水。这药用来解除石化的效果再好不过。你身上的结晶不会再反复发作了。”

柏伦格听到视野之外响起的老者声音后，慢慢转过头朝对方看去。

希赛勒斯载着休利叶和柏伦格两人回来的途中，柏伦格一路昏迷。过去的四个小时内，他在半梦半醒间接受了特尔米修斯的医疗。

“桌上的药记得在晚餐后按时吃。”特尔米修斯伸手朝桌子指了指，进行必要的关照。“每天早晚各服用一次。静养半个月应该就没事了。我明天早上再来。”

“啊，长老……”柏伦格抬起头，勉强笑了笑，“实在是太感谢您了。”

特尔米修斯摇了摇枯瘦的手臂，严峻地看着床上的男子因虚弱而显得非常病态的苍白脸庞。

“不必谢我。我只是做了必要的善后处理。希赛勒斯和休利叶把你送到我面前的时候，你全身的肌肉几近坏死，连脏器和神经都有不同程度的损伤，没当场死简直就是奇迹。由此可见，你们遭遇的敌人，手段也够歹毒的。”

特尔米修斯平淡的话声中带着一丝忌惮，柏伦格听了，满头晕眩。

“啊，这到底是……”我有伤得那么重吗？

他只记得他和同伴一起到空镇的广场调查敌人的踪迹。对于之后被敌人攻击的事情，他的记忆已经模糊不清了。

“不管怎么说，你能在得到救治前保持活着的状态全是托了德文斯的福。感谢你的契约者吧！”

“对了，德文斯……”柏伦格在长老的提醒下，意识似乎变得清醒了一些。

“他在家中静养。他也要好好休息一段时间。等他痊愈了，你也会感觉好起来的。”

“真是太感谢龙族的馈赠了。”

“嗯。”特尔米修斯好像很满意柏伦格谦卑的态度一般，庄严地点了点头，“好了，对于病人来说，安静的休养环境和放松的心情是最重要的康复药剂。其他的事你就别操心了，养好自己的伤要紧。”话到此处，他的语气变得微妙起来，“和能够安逸地躺在这里的你相比，某个人可就没这么舒服喽。”

留下这句暧昧的话语，特尔米修斯胳肢窝夹着他的医药箱离开了房间。

门关上后，柏伦格稍微撑起上半身，想要坐起来。平时再简单不过的动作，现在操作起来却非常困难。还没等他完全撑起身体，休利叶就把手轻放在他的肩膀上，示意他躺下。

“你应该多睡一会儿。”

“可是阿尔斐杰洛……”

“是他把你从险境里救出来的，还记得吗？”

柏伦格簇着眉头想了一下，缓缓地摇了摇头。“给我说说我昏迷后的情况吧。”

“异族围攻我们，把我们打得很惨。不止是你，很多人都受了伤。虽然最后勉强击退了敌人的部队，但是两位龙王大人还是对任务的结果不太满意。现在这个时候，阿尔斐杰洛应该正在龙神殿接受问询吧。”

听完休利叶的简述，柏伦格梳理了一番脑中的混乱记忆。

“不要紧吗？”他不禁担忧起远在龙神殿的阿尔斐杰洛。他很清楚，致使龙王不满的其中一个原因就是自己和德文斯的重伤事实。泽洛斯死后，不想再看见族群有任何损失的龙王，一定会迁怒于表现不佳的首席吧。

“这我可说不准。”休利叶不想加重柏伦格的忧虑，只好含糊其词地敷衍道，“我们是无法左右龙王的决定的。所以，还是别想了。”

“是啊……”

充分理解休利叶话中含义的柏伦格看了看窗外洒进来的阳光，神色惆怅起来。

 

CXXII

 

“阿尔斐杰洛，你还有什么要补充的吗？”火龙王生冷地问道，声音里夹杂着难以掩藏的怒气。

“没有了。”台阶下的首席低头回答。在火龙王的目光逼视下，他的态度显得很拘谨。

“其他人呢？有什么要说的？”

火龙王的眼睛一一环顾阿尔斐杰洛周围的人。气氛紧张的议事大厅内，希赛勒斯，尼克勒斯，马西斯和鲍勃这些任务的参与者全都在场。

“首席冒进，害我们险些全灭。”马西斯跨前一步说，“我们就不该进到那个镇子里去的。严重的判断失误，作为领队者的首席难辞其咎！”

“马西斯，你这话就不对了。”希赛勒斯站出来表示反对，“是否要向小镇进发是我们全员一致通过的。谁能料到敌人会躲在看不见的地方偷袭我们？如果因为害怕陷阱就不敢和敌人交战，那我们何必出来做任务。”

“你的意思是我冤枉他了？”马西斯眉毛微抬，稍稍震惊了一下，紧接着对居然会帮阿尔斐杰洛说话的希赛勒斯怒目斜视道，“他可是好几次在该撤退的时候执意不走呢，差一点就酿成大祸！难道这不是事实？战斗到最后我们几乎全部都受了伤，以至于连追击的力气都没有了。任务就这么以不了了之的结尾收场，其根源就是首席的冒进！如此显而易见的错误你也要包庇吗？就因为他是你弟弟的主人？”

“我只是在说公道话……你也不要太咄咄逼人，胡乱给我扣帽子了。”希赛勒斯虽然仍在坚持，但他一时也想不出适当的辩驳理由，只好语气生硬地这么说了一句后沉默了。

希赛勒斯无法替阿尔斐杰洛掩盖失误，因为阿尔斐杰洛在这次战斗中的指挥确实大失水准。行事激进冲动而又身为领队者的他，理所当然负有不可推卸的责任。实际上阿尔斐杰洛自己也在内疚自责，对受伤最严重的柏伦格怀有很强的歉疚感。

可是那样的感觉，却在马西斯无情的喝斥声下逐渐消失了。即使自己曾对这头蛮横的火龙施以救助，还是免不了被他反咬一口。这已经不在漏算的范畴了。阿尔斐杰洛就是为了堵住马西斯的嘴，才会在杰诺特无力治疗他的伤势时主动提供帮助。没想到最后得到的竟然是恩将仇报。

但是，阿尔斐杰洛没有任何辩解，面对马西斯刁难性质的控诉，他一语不发。他清楚地知道马西斯背后站着的是谁。

他和尼克勒斯是一行人中间最晚回到卡塔特的。刚回来的时候，阿尔斐杰洛曾无意间看见雅麦斯出现在马西斯的身边，还给了自己一个意味深远的笑。现在想想，马西斯突然态度大变也就合情合理了。至少原先他还假意支持自己……

这个家伙只是雅麦斯的代言者罢了。现在，其实是雅麦斯在和自己较量。阿尔斐杰洛愤恨地想着。

更何况，现场还有比雅麦斯更具有权威的人。坐在宝座上满脸愠怒的两位龙王，他们对自己的态度明显是责备多于宽容。被雅麦斯的爪牙欺凌的阿尔斐杰洛，再气愤也只好选择隐忍。

海龙王沉默地审度众人，淡蓝的眼睛里厉光闪闪。审视了一番后，他把视线对准首席。

“你在接受任务离开前，我等告诉过你如果任务很棘手，随时都可以回来请求增援，毕竟我们不知道敌人到底在玩什么把戏。可是看看现在的结果。德文斯几乎丧命！幸好特尔米修斯处理得当，否则损失又一名我族龙裔的罪，我看你也是担当不起的。”

“我的确是太鲁莽了。”阿尔斐杰洛忙说。

“为什么在战局不利的时候要一意孤行？”火龙王问。

“我以为能反败为胜，但……”

阿尔斐杰洛忽然不说话了。他似乎意识到一味寻找借口只会令龙王更不满。于是他放低姿态，任凭他们训斥。

“之后你们去了哪？”海龙王朝尼克勒斯看去。

“我们在追击敌人败军的时候巧遇他们的王，试探性地交了一下手，”尼克勒斯试图用委婉的说法解释，来缓解族长的不满，“可惜暂时想不出打败他的办法，所以就……”他皱起眉头，不知道该如何说下去。

火龙王把话接了过来，“总之，是将自己的无能为力展示了一番后撤退了吧？”他用恶毒的口吻讥嘲道，面庞对向首席。

阿尔斐杰洛把手握成拳，但是依然没有说一个字。

他们沉默了一会儿，火龙王又问，“我没有看见杰诺特。怎么回事？他为什么不回来？”

“由于首席急功近利，对同伴保护不周，因此我的主人不想再与他为伍。”马西斯连忙张口回答。

这好像是在怪罪阿尔斐杰洛把杰诺特气跑了一样的荒谬指责，让希赛勒斯听了非常无语。虽然他并不了解杰诺特无缘无故离开的原因，但他至少明白一点。现在的龙王宁可相信马西斯的说法，也听不进半点为阿尔斐杰洛开脱的说辞。如此明显的偏袒态度，希赛勒斯自然也都看在眼里。

杰诺特……这个名字在阿尔斐杰洛心间狠狠地划过，给他的感觉就像吃了只苍蝇那般恶心。那个男人掏心剖腹的倾诉以及那场关于理想的争执就发生在数小时前。如今，二人争论到最后的高声怒叱声仿佛依然缭绕在阿尔斐杰洛的耳畔经久不息。倘若杰诺特能将他的守护之念贯彻到底的话，阿尔斐杰洛必然会无比钦佩他。可是……那只是个在自己抉择的前进之路上半途而废的男人而已。由于自我信念的崩坏，而丑态毕露。

对于马西斯的信口开河，沉浸在飘摇思绪之中的阿尔斐杰洛依旧默不作声。但是尼克勒斯可忍受不了。从马西斯屡屡针对阿尔斐杰洛的时候起，他就憋了一口气。

“虽然这一战确实打得挺狼狈的，可是你和你的主人能保住小命全都是靠阿尔斐杰洛的功劳哦！这么说起来，德文斯在被敌人追击得走投无路时，也受过阿尔斐杰洛的救命之恩呢！”

尼克勒斯没有像他沉默的主人那样拘束而严谨地低头站着，而是挑衅地站出来一步，大声对马西斯嘲讽。马西斯震惊地把头转向他，刚要驳斥，就被火龙王喝止住了。

“被异族挫败到险些回不回来，你把这当作一件很光荣的事情吗，尼克勒斯？”

虽然这位拥有锐利的淡红色竖瞳的老者是火龙族的族长，但是其威严和权势在卡塔特仍然是无人可以侵犯。被喝斥之后，原本如雄狮般咆哮的尼克勒斯马上像乖巧的小猫咪一样安静下来，往后退了一步。在火龙王绝对的权威下，平时趾高气昂惯了的鲍勃更是连动一下都不敢。

“哼，一定要追究的话，你家主人接管这项任务的本意就不是那么纯粹得一心为公呢！”见尼克勒斯的气焰被打压下来，马西斯随即反驳道，“为了私欲而和白罗加抢夺任务，却做得那么难看——”

“马西斯，你也适可而止吧。”海龙王不悦地掌击了一下扶手，“你们都给我少说两句。”

“那么，杰诺特主要是受了精神层面的伤害吗？”火龙王转向马西斯，把话题错开，“有没有机会痊愈？”

柏伦格留在卡塔特接受治疗，杰诺特却没有回来。虽然火龙王并不见得会发自真心地担忧他的伤情，但是现在也必须装模作样一下了。

“应该没问题。我相信他能度过难关。”马西斯随口说道。

“嗯。”火龙王点点头。

随着这声敷衍的应答，议事厅再度迎来沉寂。恭立在台阶下的人们，几乎每个人的脸色都不太好看，尤其是被训诫后始终低着头不吭一声的那名红发的人类男子。火龙王的气还没有消，不知道他接下来会怎样针对阿尔斐杰洛。海龙王虽然心里也动了怒，但他还是觉察出气氛的死寂，决定试着打下圆场。

“无论怎样，能生存下来就是一件好事。而且还粉碎了敌人的骗局，歼灭了不少敌军。虽然没有大功，对卡塔特来说还是很有鼓舞意义的。”

“可是指挥者的莽撞，使我族的血脉差点折损，这也是事实。”火龙王马上说，“总不能不追究吧？”

“战败当然要问责。”海龙王沉稳地表示，“但这回算是小胜。”

两位龙王似乎产生了意见分歧。

阿尔斐杰洛只能听着，无法对接下来的事作出预测。不知从哪句话开始，他发现自己渐渐听不清高台上两位老者的争论了。所有的声音好像都不再被自己的感官接收，鼓膜中只剩越来越急促的呼吸和心跳。阿尔斐杰洛忽然体会到了一种非常陌生的无力感。上次有这样的感觉，是在“假期”被剥夺的时候。

“——这次的敌人是什么来路？”

当他暂时失灵的听觉不知何故又慢慢恢复了以后，最先听到的是火龙王这句充满力量的质问。

“不知道。”

在被质问的那个瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛不禁脱口而出，让人一下子就能感觉出来，他是在怄气。

众人看着阿尔斐杰洛的眼神里荡满惊诧。他自己也知道自己的态度也许有点凶过头了，但是他的忍耐力几乎已经到了极限。

问题其实不完全在于马西斯，或者在马西斯背后撑腰的雅麦斯。问题在于龙王。

现在这种对话形式，与其说是阿尔斐杰洛向龙王回禀战况，不如说是龙王借机质问甚至训斥自己更加贴切。

只是因为他未能把任务漂亮地完成而已，只是这样而已，他们就对他大加斥责。也许龙王早就想这么做了吧。

对于这一点，阿尔斐杰洛已经隐隐有所察觉。那么此番任务的失利，的确就是最好的借口。

“阿尔斐杰洛，我问你的问题你一定要老实回答我。”火龙王尖瞳里的光芒鲜红无比。“你究竟有什么企图？”

“我不明白。”阿尔斐杰洛微怔道，“您指的是什么？”

“你是卡塔特的龙术士，自然是发过誓要永远效忠我们龙族的。而且作为首席龙术士，你的责任比起其他人更大。为了助我族获得最后的胜利，你必将全力以赴，对吧？”

“是的。当然是这样。”

“哼，那你为什么如此不认真呢？”

火龙王的语气突然低沉下来，给人一种危险的感觉。对于这个问题，阿尔斐杰洛没有回答。

从旁人的角度看，或许会对阿尔斐杰洛的骁勇善战赞不绝口吧。在己方处于绝对劣势的局面下，依然能带队剿灭敌军的不少人马并重创将军们，迫使不可一世的敌人的首领都不得不亲自出面化解危机，解救自己的部下。可是从龙王的角度来考虑，他们对阿尔斐杰洛寄予了非同一般的厚望，早就因为这种过份的依赖而使内心产生了分裂。可即使他们对首席无比期待，不惜摈弃了同样骁勇善战的白罗加也要扶持他做任务的唯一指挥者，阿尔斐杰洛却没有回报给他们衬得上那份期待的东西。他空有骁勇善战的素质却不能从根本上解决问题，无法给予卡塔特有价值的、足以改变敌我形势的情报。实际的结果和预期中的理想值天差地别，龙王当然不能原谅无法给他们带来胜利的阿尔斐杰洛的过错。不过这些事，和另外一个问题相比，又根本不值一提——阿尔斐杰洛对龙族的忠诚总是欠缺那么一点，这才是最让龙王无法容忍的。

“你对我们没有隐瞒什么吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛依然没有回答火龙王，只是缓慢地、沉静地、面无表情地摇了摇头。

火龙王不再逼问了。尽管始终面露严厉之色凝视着态度消极的阿尔斐杰洛，但也只是用眼神苛责他而已。火龙王没有宣布任何处罚。看来刚才的争论，是海龙王说服了他。

“实在非常抱歉，如果族长大人没有其他训示的话，我想先行告退了。”阿尔斐杰洛垂下头，深深鞠了一躬。红金色的发丝落下，盖住了他此刻的面部表情。“坦白说，我也受到了敌人不怀好意的精神攻击。经过这一战，身心都已经非常疲倦了，极度需要休息。”

虽然看不清阿尔斐杰洛的表情，但是依然能注意到他请示时语调中稍带的怨气，海龙王心领神会后，用稍微温和一些的口吻慰问道，“辛苦你了，你好好休息吧。有空记得看看柏伦格。”

海龙王说完后，倾身看了看身旁的那一位。火龙王怏怏不乐地在宝座上动了动，朝下方挥舞衣袖表示准奏。

“我会心怀歉意去看望柏伦格前辈的。”

对着两位龙王回以恳切的、略带倦意的微笑后，阿尔斐杰洛在众人的注视下缓缓退出了大殿。

……

休利叶听到声音，抬起了头。这时候，朝他迎面走来的阿尔斐杰洛已经走完了一半的台阶。

围簇在殿外的人其实有很多，不过休利叶是唯一主动迎上去的那个。

离开柏伦格静养的地方来到龙神殿的他，虽然知道自己并不能帮上什么忙，但是总有一种感觉驱使着他必须过来看看。如果不是休利叶上前把阿尔斐杰洛叫住，恐怕后者会直接将之视为空气，从他的身旁擦肩而过吧。

“你怎么样？”休利叶一见到对方就问，“没事吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛虽然停下了脚步，但却没有回答，无视了休利叶的关怀。

休利叶走近他，直视他的眼睛。“告诉我，阿尔斐杰洛，你没遇到什么事吧？”

“没有。我很累了，想回去休息。”

阿尔斐杰洛把身子转向休利叶，轻声回答，但没有看他的脸。迷离的紫眸始终面对着虚空。

捕捉到他落于别处的眼神后，休利叶大吃一惊。这个男人的眼睛从来不会像现在这样毫无生命力，就像是一片覆盖着浓雾的死水。

休利叶还想说什么，但是阿尔斐杰洛已经走出了正常交谈的范围，留给他飞快离去的背影。

麻木地从神殿所在的山顶沿路而下，阿尔斐杰洛朝半山腰的住所走去。

占据着眼前视野的，是那冷清的龙山和龙海，和一张张漠不关心的脸庞……克莱茵，艾德里安，莫伊宁……这些人都在其中。他们远远地观望，脸上的那副表情完全揭露了他们早已知晓一切。还有迪特里希……平时大大咧咧、说话百无禁忌的他，现在却是欲言又止，似乎站在了与阿尔斐杰洛对立的位置。连你也急着与我划清界线吗？这一刻，曾被阿尔斐杰洛所不齿的杰诺特的心情，他忽然觉得能够理解了。

这就是我拼死效忠、保护的东西。

大部分人看到首席过来了，都会自觉避开。对于他们或冷淡或猜疑的目光，阿尔斐杰洛全部都无视了。但有一个身影，却让他觉得非常刺眼。

“你看，让你从云端跌落下来一点也不困难，对吧？”

——雅麦斯，当然是雅麦斯。除了他，在卡塔特还会有谁那么张狂。

他的身边依旧跟班如云。除了高德李斯外，还有火龙族的费扬斯和翁忒斯也和他一起阻拦了阿尔斐杰洛的去路。在这些人脸上，洋洋得意的神色显而易见。

“主要还是他自己不争气啊。”高德李斯侧头对雅麦斯说。旁边的费扬斯和翁忒斯在笑，同时混合着对这句话的赞同和对阿尔斐杰洛的嘲弄。

雅麦斯和高德李斯的挑衅言语，没有得到任何回应。阿尔斐杰洛努力让自己几乎要咬断的牙齿不发出一点声音。紫罗兰色的眸子里只有雅麦斯一人，再无其他。

那个家伙的脸上充满了傲慢和鄙夷。那表情仿佛在说：我都不需要亲自出马，就能让你受罪。你能拿我怎么样呢？

他抓准了龙王的心理。阿尔斐杰洛不得不承认，现在是他的势力压过了自己。

“怎么，太过害羞，所以不敢说话了吗？”雅麦斯用满是戾气的血红色眼眸直视阿尔斐杰洛，看着他屈辱的表情，喜不自禁地哈哈大笑，“没关系，我给你时间回去琢磨对策。一下子把你整死也没什么意思。龙族的生命实在太漫长了，我还要靠你陪我解闷呐。”

围绕着他的三位火龙族人也跟着他哄笑起来。

阿尔斐杰洛的眸子，瞬间染上了憎恶之色。

这个要是扔到人界连一天都活不下来的混蛋，在没带跟班的时候，他还能那么嚣张吗？

可是，这样的想法只在阿尔斐杰洛心中停留了一秒。或许自己对雅麦斯太过低估了。这家伙以前就有过为了躲避履行人龙契约的责任而在人界游历一整年的经历。他作为火龙王的嫡系子孙，在卡塔特的根基是那么牢固。只要有他出面的场合，往往只需要一个眼神，或一个动作，就能让一些人主动顺从他的意志做事，根本就不必刻意交代或者收买笼络。这种影响力，是担任了近二十年首席的阿尔斐杰洛望尘莫及的，哪怕乔贞都不具备。阿尔斐杰洛不会假装不知道以往和自己交好的守护者为何一下子全都不再靠近自己了。艾德里安、莫伊宁等人，从他出了龙神殿以后都不敢上前跟他多说两句话，就连向来和自己最热络的迪特里希也离他远远的……其中的原因，用脚趾头想也能明白。

就在此时，一个危险的念头闪过阿尔斐杰洛的大脑，如同突然降落在旷野的一道惊雷——

要打败在龙族现有政权中占据重要位置的雅麦斯，除非是将这个政权粉碎。

为什么自己会突然有如此荒诞不经的想法呢？阿尔斐杰洛想不明白，也不打算深究。不到万不得已的地步，寄希望于依靠为卡塔特而战的龙术士的身份来实现理想的他，都是不会选择这个选项的。

阿尔斐杰洛没有和他们说什么。在雅麦斯等人戏耍般的视线下，他走远了。晴空洒下的阳光，将他孤独而去的身影拖长。

 

CXXIII

 

还没有进到洞里去的时候，在洞口停顿了一下脚步的苏洛就感到出事了。

他不仅在少年时从过军，还拥有近两百年的龙术士经验，对死亡的气息非常敏感。即便对方是从本质上来说完全不同于人类的异世界种族。因此，当他在静寂的山洞深处看到那具无头的身体时，他没有一点震惊的感觉。

“果然是死了吗？……感觉不到一点异常的气息，看来我来晚了一步。”

垂吊在眼前的是早已僵硬的尸体。苏洛保持淡然的表情注视着，将周围任何细小的空气流动收入自己的感知圈内。他瞒着卢奎莎、许普斯和吉芙纳，找了一个外出的借口，独自来到布雷西亚郊外的山洞探视这名阶下囚。不过现在看来，他答应阿尔斐杰洛的看守任务算是结束了。

双臂被铁链悬吊着、早已经感觉不到一丝呼吸的那个死者，死相甚惨。嘴巴以上的部分完全看不见了。地上，死者的尸骸上，黏满了闪亮的、逐渐干透的肉末。这粗暴的手法，就好像人在盛怒之下捏爆一只苹果出气一样。

阿尔斐杰洛布置的结界和魔法直到俘虏早已经气绝身亡的现在仍然在忠实地运转，无论是防魔结界、治愈魔法、封印魔法还是施加了禁锢咒语的铁链，都没有被打破。可惜失去脑袋的死人是不可能救活的，也不会张口告诉苏洛之前发生的事。

从冷却的体温判断，佛熙特死亡的时间距现在并没有多久。能够看破龙术士设下的防魔结界，并且在封印魔法完好无损的时候强行对佛熙特施以暴力，一定不会是简单的人物。普通人根本不可能发现藏在这个山洞中的秘密，凶手必定是和龙术士交战过的家伙。层层分析下去，佛熙特遭到同族灭口的几率，就非常高了。

从现场看，敌人没有尝试突破封印魔法，也没有粉碎禁锢咒语，直接对佛熙特的大脑进行了破坏——会是谁做的呢？据说佛熙特侍奉的是一个名为刹耶的王。那么，是那个刹耶指派部下前来清除背叛者的吗？他又是如何获知这个关押地点的呢？

不管怎样，都必须想办法通知阿尔斐杰洛。苏洛凝视着佛熙特头部爆裂的尸体，如此想道。

 

CXXIV

 

柏伦格住在“龙之爪”接受治疗已经有段时日了。即将离开卡塔特的前一天夜里，熟悉的访客再度来到他的房间。

望着挺立在门槛外的阿尔斐杰洛，柏伦格忙展露欢迎的笑容。他在两周内共来过三次。自柏伦格入住这套奢华宽敞但却死气沉沉的别墅以来，今晚是他第四次登门拜访了。

空镇的任务以不甚明朗的结尾收场后，阿尔斐杰洛就一直在卡塔特闲着，大部分时间窝在首席居所里，很少出门。柏伦格参照特尔米修斯的药方调理了半个月，目前已经完全康复，明天终于要下山了。

刹那间，阿尔斐杰洛的出现让柏伦格不知该说什么好。倒不是因为对方那稍微有些令人招架不住的热忱，而是他本身的变化。

憔悴了。柏伦格想。其实回想起来，阿尔斐杰洛这段时间似乎一直都是这样。他眼睛下的黑眼圈就像是两弯灰黑色的月牙，在他白皙洁净的脸上涂抹下难以拭去的晦暗印迹。难道他连续半个月都没有睡好觉吗？

“首席，你怎么又来了呀？”抛开脑中无趣的猜测，柏伦格热情地招呼道，邀他进屋。

阿尔斐杰洛进来后，在他熟悉的座椅上坐下。“前辈明天就要走了，下次见面也不知道是何年何月。所以我想，应该来看一看。”

柏伦格坐在他对面。“你该不会是因为海龙王大人的一句戏言，就三天两头往我这儿跑吧？”

这个男人三番五次地来看望自己，柏伦格吃不准是何原因促使他这么做。他是在为自己被敌人重创而自责吗？或许有一点，但也不会来得如此频密吧？而且说句公道话，柏伦格会在战斗中负伤是因为敌人的狡诈奸猾和自己的疏忽大意，不可能去怪罪阿尔斐杰洛。就算是队长，在险象环生的战斗中也没有一定要保护队友周全的义务。

其实柏伦格有这么想过，也许阿尔斐杰洛是想要挽回龙王的欢心，才会如此频繁地前来探望吧。

不知道是否怕自己真实的想法会在那双仿佛能洞察一切的金眸中暴露，阿尔斐杰洛把柏伦格的这句话当作玩笑，没有作答。

看到阿尔斐杰洛顾虑的表情，柏伦格掩着嘴笑起来。“哎呀，你瞧我说的什么话。你来看望我那么多次，我真的非常高兴，都有点得意忘形了呢。”他稍稍正色，“忘了我刚才的玩笑吧。我很感激你，首席大人。以后你如果有空到人界，一定要来我家坐坐。”

阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己应该微笑，于是他一改深沉的表情，笑了。“如果有那样的机会，我一定来。”

“噢，那太好了。”柏伦格抚掌而笑，似乎很期待那一天的到来。“当然前提是不能给你添麻烦。你可不要为了来看我，不顾两位龙王大人的情绪啊。”

尽管柏伦格对他是如此的和蔼亲切，可是，阿尔斐杰洛却希望，是苏洛在身旁陪着自己就好了。

离开佛罗伦萨的那个夜晚，沦为通缉犯的他答应苏洛和卢奎莎，跟着他们前往卡塔特，一晃这已经是二十多年前的事情了。近来，阿尔斐杰洛时常在深夜里惊醒，思索当初的决定是否明智。

但既然作出了这影响一生的抉择，就不能辜负自己的初心。阿尔斐杰洛也不是心灵脆弱到受到一两次挫折就会放弃的人。杰诺特对自己理想的抨击也好，两位龙王尤其是火龙王的指摘也好，还是雅麦斯及其死党的落井下石，以及守护者们的冷眼旁观，都动摇不了阿尔斐杰洛的心。奋斗还要继续。

“首席大人？”

在柏伦格的呼唤下，阿尔斐杰洛终于回过神。看见对方凝视自己的眼神里透露着迷惑和一丝担忧，阿尔斐杰洛立刻挫了挫脸，清清嗓子，微笑了一下。最近他的意识经常恍惚，和他人交谈时大脑总会忽然被别的事物侵占。前几日和奥诺马伊斯在一起练剑时，阿尔斐杰洛也神游了，致使失误频频。最后奥诺马伊斯只能中止对战，严肃地询问他是否哪里不舒服。对于这个问题，阿尔斐杰洛只好报以苦笑。这应该和那个叫沙桀的敌人无关，精神干涉的影响早就完全解除了。根本原因还是自己这阵子的心情太过苦闷了吧。

“我给你倒杯水吧。”

“谢谢。”

阿尔斐杰洛看着柏伦格起身倒水的背影，默默发神。

这个男人在自己面前没有任何拘束感，能够极其熟稔和自然地进行交谈。两人在一起时就好像是相识许久的好朋友似的，尽管这种态度只是柏伦格个人的一厢情愿。而且这个男人总喜欢采用敬称呼唤自己。阿尔斐杰洛曾多次向他提出，不需要那么客气，可是他总改不掉这个习惯。以后也只能由他去了。

“要加蜂蜜吗？”

“好。”

柏伦格把蜂蜜水的杯子递了过来。阿尔斐杰洛喝了一口，感觉味道无比甜美。蜂蜜的芬芳萦绕在苦涩的咽喉中，久久不去，就连空虚的心都被一种充实感填满了。

“最近我看你好像总是心神不宁呢。还在想那天龙神殿的事？”柏伦格坐下后，很自然地抛出疑问。

他在事后听休利叶和希赛勒斯说过。守护者们也都议论纷纷。龙王严厉斥责首席的事根本不可能藏得住，柏伦格很早就知道了。只是想要顾及对方的面子，前几次见面才一直避而不谈。

阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己无话可说，于是默默地看着杯中的晶莹液体发呆。

“龙王大人看问题的角度和我们是不一样的。”柏伦格以平缓的、令人感到很舒心的语气说，“他们作为统治者，着眼点要高于我们。他们在乎的不是一次任务的得失，而是整个战役。有时候我们会觉得根本就无法和他们沟通，其实真正愚蠢的人说不定是我们自己呢。”

这些冠冕堂皇的说法实在难以抚平阿尔斐杰洛受伤的心。其实，奥诺马伊斯也在数天前对练结束后开导过自己，可是阿尔斐杰洛照样听不进去。要想重振起来，除非是依靠他自己的意志。

“荣耀和失败对我来说都是必须熟悉的东西。没什么好抱怨的。”他淡淡地说，“我不会因为一场战斗的大胜沾沾自喜，也不会因为偶尔吃了一次败仗就郁郁寡欢。龙王大人对我的鞭策很有激励作用。只要他们说得在理，我都能虚心接受。”

这只是必须堵住外人嘴的说辞。阿尔斐杰洛即使这么说，也不一定会真的相信。

“其实我们也没吃败仗呀？”柏伦格瞅着他。

阿尔斐杰洛也是这样认为的吧，所以才不说话，闷闷不乐地喝了一口水。

黯淡的紫眸随即盯着放回桌上后逐渐从摇晃变平稳的那一小片杯中的水面。经过这件事，阿尔斐杰洛虽然深刻领教了龙王的冷酷和善变，但也收获了经验。他充分认识到挑选队友的重要性。以后做任务不能再和信不过的人联手。即使主人靠得住，他们的从者也依然有可能加害自己。特别是火龙族的从者。

“我对这次的任务还抱有一丝怀疑。”柏伦格打破沉默，自管自说道。他好像已经习惯阿尔斐杰洛动不动开小差的恍惚状态了。“敌人对我的攻击力度特别大，好像一开始就把我当作了目标。”

阿尔斐杰洛缓过神来，回答，“他们应该是对比萨的战斗进行了监视，了解到前辈你的‘魔棱镜’魔法的恐怖之处吧。”

一提起刹耶阵营，阿尔斐杰洛就感到肚子里窝着一把无处宣泄的怒火。此刻，他又想起了刹耶在那个凌晨带给他的羞辱。

凭心而论，刹耶的势力绝不是那么容易对付的。他和他的爪牙们比阿迦述阵营更狡猾，做事也更没有底线。他们才是卡塔特真正的敌人。

在这个房间知道那些内|幕的只有阿尔斐杰洛。和那位总是在微笑的王之间的斗智斗勇，或许会持续很久很久吧。卡塔特的很多情况都被他们掌握。他们的内奸源源不断地将情报送达王的御座。就在阿尔斐杰洛带队出战前夕，米考内曾经寄宿的密探科雷斯波失踪了，也可能是采取了某种手段造成死亡的假象。总之为了躲避自己调查的视线，刹耶的爪牙们绞尽脑汁。今后的斗争将日趋艰难。阿尔斐杰洛已经有此觉悟了。

坐在对面位子上的红发首席又露出心事重重的样子。柏伦格伸手在他面前挥了挥，使他从呆愣的状态中获得解放。

“那还真是叫人苦恼啊。”这么凉凉地低吟一句后，柏伦格带着感激的浅笑面对阿尔斐杰洛，“首席大人，我的这条命是被你所救的。无论如何，我都不会忘记你对我的恩情。”

“啊，哪里。”阿尔斐杰洛勉强应道，“你值得拥有生命的美好。”

杰诺特也曾感激我，他想。可是看看他们现在闹到了什么程度。阿尔斐杰洛想到这里，忽然为自己的思绪过于天马行空而想要苦笑。柏伦格和那个半边脸庞烧烂的男人怎么看都没有任何相似之处。比起阴沉消极的杰诺特，柏伦格不仅更容易相处，也更明事理，还有，让人看得顺眼。

“对了，有件事我想要问你，但不知道合不合适。”

阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，发现柏伦格正端详着自己。

“前辈既然都开口了，就问吧。”

“好。我听说前两天苏洛来找你了？”

“嗯，是有这么回事。不过他不是来找我的。”阿尔斐杰洛在回答前愣了半秒。胡诌的字句拼命从他的口中涌出，“我只是碰巧看见他，想着有段时间没见到他了，就顺便跟他聊了聊。他毕竟是将我指引过来的人。我总不能因为现在位子坐稳了，就和他切断关系吧。”

柏伦格蹙起双眉，一脸狐疑。“可是龙王并未传召过他，他手上也没有任务，来这干嘛呢？”

“这我真的不知道要怎么回答你。”阿尔斐杰洛只能装傻装到底了。

苏洛无缘无故地来寻找自己，引起许多人的关注。普通龙术士和首席公然勾结在一起，藐视龙王定下的法则，怎能不让那两位专横的老者又一次大发雷霆呢？这早就在阿尔斐杰洛的意料之中了。虽然自己暂时没受到惩处，但是宠信度的进一步下滑看来是无可避免了。不过，阿尔斐杰洛理解苏洛有必须这么做的理由，也没有埋怨苏洛。作为极少数知道内情的人，苏洛独自上山和他见面，是要交接一件重要的事。阿尔斐杰洛的情报来源者——借用密探席多的身份在人界行事的异族佛熙特，已被证实在看守地点死亡。时间恰好就在阿尔斐杰洛率队到伊比利亚半岛执行任务期间。苏洛提供的消息，阿尔斐杰洛自然是高度重视，很多原本想不明白的事也都随着佛熙特的死亡一下子明了了。

新的“眼”已经诞生，并继承了佛熙特的力量。刹耶王一定是洞悉了那一晚战斗的全部过程，才会突然出现在他和尼克勒斯面前阻挠他们的追击。

“在这个时候，不要紧吗？虽然只是私自见面这种小事……但也会激怒两位龙王大人的吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛听到柏伦格的话声，从游走的思绪中脱离出来。

“接下来你有什么打算？”

“今后的事，谁知道呢。只能走一步看一步了。”

阿尔斐杰洛已经没有那种一定要怎样的执念或决心了，完全是以顺其自然的态度在应对一切。

“我想龙王对你的冷落也只是一时的。”柏伦格鼓励道，“他们很快就会重新念及你的功绩。”

“会吗？”阿尔斐杰洛惆怅地咕哝道。

“活得越久的人越容易念旧情呢。”

柏伦格好像真心希望阿尔斐杰洛能获得他所希望获得的一切似的，满怀真挚地笑了起来。

阿尔斐杰洛不知道他的微笑背后到底是什么。人是可以对自己讨厌的另一个人微笑的生物，是随着年龄的增长就会变得越来越虚伪的生物。就看那些守护者吧，平常对自己恭恭敬敬，可是到了关键时刻，连一个人影子都没有了。那一张张虚假的笑脸，有时候是那样的让人恶心。

那么这个男人呢……

阿尔斐杰洛朝前看去，望着坦然地接受他谛视目光的柏伦格，好像第一次把他瞧了个清楚。即使已经恢复健康，他的肌肤依然苍白得好似病人一般没有血色。可是那张薄薄的嘴唇却无比红软，活像熟透的苹果皮。他的双眼则是溶金一般的颜色，仿佛生来就会微笑，让人看了心里暖暖的。一个念想悄然升起。对着这个自己并不熟悉但也不觉得讨厌的男人，阿尔斐杰洛忽然感到自己充满了一股古怪而草率的勇气。

“前辈，你为什么会和卢奎莎有一腿？”

柏伦格平静的神色一分分剥离了。他怔怔地望着阿尔斐杰洛，好像面对的是一个口出妄言的狂徒。“你在胡说什么？”

“别装了。我对这事非常清楚。卢奎莎也已经向我承认过了。”

虚张声势说道的阿尔斐杰洛的耳畔，传来柏伦格倒抽一口寒气的声音。对面的那个男子，看起来比任何时候都要焦虑。

“苏洛他……”

“相信我，苏洛要是知道，你早就没命了吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛面不改色地说着半真半假的话。他虽无法确定苏洛是否百分之百知道。但是那根本不在乎的态度，却是肯定的。

然而柏伦格并不能探知阿尔斐杰洛的心中所想，从而了解苏洛的态度。自从阿尔斐杰洛准确地指出他的秘密后，他就开始忐忑不安起来。

阿尔斐杰洛眼里的那个男人，心虚地缩了缩肩膀，仿佛是一个暴露在光天化日之下的小偷。以往总是用带着善意和憧憬的眼神注视着自己的金色双眸，此刻看起来充满了焦躁。阿尔斐杰洛看见他一会儿把手探向腰间摸一摸神杖，确定它还在；一会儿又伸出手指挤弄一下鼻翼，或按按太阳穴。当所有排解情绪的肢体动作全都停止后，那双飘忽不定的眼睛终于和始终看着他的紫眸对视上了。

“成为龙术士之后，我一直都在钻研魔道。对男女之事，从小就兴趣不大。等我从经年累月的苦修之中醒过神来打算娶个妻子时，我已经和那些将死的垂暮老人一样岁数了。当然，外表在契约的作用下，依然光鲜亮丽，保持着年轻小伙子的样貌。我记得初识卢奎莎的那个时候，跟了我三十余年的妻子刚刚过世。我过于悲痛，就在伤心欲绝之下和她发生了关系，权当慰藉……”铂金色头发的男人慢慢将思绪从回忆中抽离出来，脸上流露出惭愧之色，轻声说道，“她很会安慰男人。”

她安慰你的时候，有一个男人在流着血泪。阿尔斐杰洛暗想。

“就那一次。我和她只犯过那一次错。是……嗯，让我想想……”柏伦格好像很费力地想要把太过久远的记忆从脑海里捞出来，最终还是没能如愿。“哎，反正是六七十年前的事情了。”他满脸悔悟地叹道，“那次之后我就和她断了。我很怕苏洛发现。那段时间，一直都惴惴不安。”

看着不断忏悔的这位卢奎莎情夫之一的男子懊悔的表情，阿尔斐杰洛怀疑地眯起眼睛。

时间对不上。假如柏伦格所言属实，那么卢奎莎曾用药物掩盖魔力的那一次，又是在和谁偷情呢？

阿尔斐杰洛没有想下去。还是算了吧。他说服自己。当事人苏洛自己都不在意，我又何必追究那么多呢？更何况……阿尔斐杰洛忽然间感到心绪不宁。更何况他自己也有对不起苏洛的地方。

想起前两日的那次碰面，一直极力地避开苏洛眼睛的那个自己，阿尔斐杰洛就不免心生厌恶。那明明是自己恨不得时刻注视着的对象……

“您能替我保密吗？”柏伦格身子朝前微倾，鼓足勇气与神情迷离的首席对视着，“拜托了！”

“哎？”

迷茫的神色爬上阿尔斐杰洛的脸颊。他从未想过要拿这件事当作把柄来威胁对方，会谈到这个话题纯粹只是突发奇想。因此，柏伦格忽然改用敬语作出的郑重其事的恳求，反倒让他有点不知所措。

“不知道为什么，秘密被揭穿，倒是比自以为无人能知的时候感觉轻松多了。好像心里一直悬着的那块石头终于落下了似的。”柏伦格正襟危坐，尴尬地笑笑，“但即使这样……最好还是别让苏洛知道的好。您看呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛恍惚地望着如此请求自己的那个男人恳切的表情，忽然不知道应该为谁悲哀——为实际的受害者苏洛吗？还是自甘堕落的卢奎莎？亦或是一时失足的柏伦格，甚至是……犯下致命错误的自己。

他把视线沉下来，在半分钟内一直凝视着泛出橙黄色的、略显浑浊的那杯蜂蜜水。

水太清澈就不会有鱼生存，人太苛刻就不会有人亲近。凡事不能过于苛求啊。

单方面的沉默不断延续下去，阿尔斐杰洛仍在观察眼前的男人。过了一会儿，他站起来，绕过彼此间的桌子朝前走去。柏伦格也马上起立，但却站在原地不动。阿尔斐杰洛已经来到他身前，伸手找到他的肩膀，放了上去。

“我不会告诉他的。”他悄声对他说。

柏伦格面露感激，抓握住阿尔斐杰洛搭在自己肩上的手，紧紧攥着。“感谢您，首席大人。”他温驯地说道。

得到了一个不错的收获呢……阿尔斐杰洛想。作为受封时间排在修齐布兰卡后面的第五顺位的龙术士，柏伦格资历老，力量强，性格好。更重要的是，对自己一如既往的友善。阿尔斐杰洛顿时有种奇妙的感觉，就好像一个孤独绝望的人突然间交到了新朋友的那种感觉。这理应叫人欢欣雀跃。可是阿尔斐杰洛扪心自问后发现，自己的心中竟无半分欣喜。

这并不是能够真正推心置腹的朋友。柏伦格还没有资格做自己的朋友——充其量只是因利益被迫结合在一起的盟友罢了。

在未来不得不面对的与雅麦斯、或与白罗加的纷争中，获取盟友是必须的。尽管并非完全出于本愿，但是现在的阿尔斐杰洛就已经有那种强烈的预感了。始终紧逼着自己的雅麦斯，以及彻底摊了牌的白罗加，都不会放过自己，阿尔斐杰洛也无法轻易饶恕他们。残酷的派阀斗争，不可避免。

回程途中，柏伦格恭送了阿尔斐杰洛一小段路。他们在一片寂静中穿过连接着“龙之爪”与“龙之巅”的山路，偶尔微笑着交谈几句，最后分别于两座龙山之间汇聚着四条山道的岔口。只要是在那附近的守护者，都看到了他们结伴而行的身影。

虽然那只是些阿尔斐杰洛并不放在眼里的小角色，但是人言可畏，在龙王对自己的信任不复往日那般深厚的这段期间乃至以后，阿尔斐杰洛都必须夹紧尾巴做人，绝不能给那些想要看自己笑话的混蛋任何可乘之机。

龙王不会给予一个人类不受期限制约的特权和照拂。他想。或许自己应该尽快学会忍受这一点。

目前的感觉还不错。柏伦格是个值得结交的家伙，不过好像不太有心机，否则也不会这么容易就被我招募到麾下成为我的人了。

可利用的工具怎样都不嫌多，阿尔斐杰洛还需要更多的支持者。

总有一天我会重新取回我的荣耀。就从下一次的胜利开始。

至于这一次，阿尔斐杰洛粉粹了刹耶企图诱杀龙术士的计划后，刹耶是不可能善罢甘休的。在他卷土重来前必须做好充分的准备。

但是……佛熙特死了，这让阿尔斐杰洛很苦恼。

苏洛已经埋葬了他的尸体。他的秘密不会暴露给任何人。随着他的死亡，阿尔斐杰洛能取得的情报会在今后日趋减少直到完全停止。

阿迦述阵营那么长时间没动静没声音，阿尔斐杰洛对他们目前的情况一无所知。最近一次能找到有关他们的蛛丝马迹还是休利叶在非洲执行的任务。那都已经是15年前的过时的消息了。阿尔斐杰洛完全不知道阿迦述王和他的族人现在在哪，下一步准备怎么做。唯一能肯定的是，他们没有重回锡耶纳或比萨。曾经是异族巢穴的托斯卡纳地区这些年一直都很太平。

阿尔斐杰洛一脸沉重地望着远处云雾间的青色群山。

盘踞在匈牙利王国境内，誓要吞并卡塔特势力的刹耶王；藏身在世界南方的尽头，对卡塔特的态度神秘莫测的济伽王；以及不知具体隐匿的方位，也不知道何时会对卡塔特施以报复打击的阿迦述王……

距离战争全面结束，还有很长的路程。不知道能否实现在自己的手上做到终结。

忽然，一张漾满嘲弄笑意的脸庞跃然眼前。

头发像是火焰在流动。黑袍如夜在风中飘扬。

那个自阿尔斐杰洛来到卡塔特以后就从未善待过自己的火龙，在视野的正前方具现出他固有的倨傲形象。阿尔斐杰洛的拳头下意识地握紧了。

周围有重大的阻力妨碍着自己。在进行对外战争之前，或许会先面对内部的敌人。

与雅麦斯或白罗加的厮杀，那是迫不得已的选择。自己和他们总得较量一场，或者两场，这个避不了。他明知内斗的受益者必然是卡塔特的敌人，但是他没有办法。

会输吗？赢得了那两个敌人吗？

阿尔斐杰洛不知道。

 


	77. 阿尔斐杰洛（58）

CXXV

 

八年后——

雪停了。空气中渗透着清凉的味道。

厚实的云团逐渐剥离了阴沉的气息，宛如一朵朵轻盈的白色棉花糖漂浮在高空。久违的太阳探出脑袋，释放着热量。尽管如此，寒风吹来时仍旧如刺刀拂面。即使是夏日，阿尔卑斯山的气温依然很低。

高低起伏的大地铺满了素净的银霜。咯吱咯吱，极有规律的声音每隔一会儿就会响起。这是人脚陷进积雪里走路时发出的响声。

“找到了吗，艾德里安？”男人响亮的询问声传播在空气里，显得那样空灵。

在他的回音外，还有另一个男人的声音在周围回荡。“除了雪，还是雪。”

“再找找。据说就在这一带。”

“唔，据说？”艾德里安的语气凉凉的，显露出他的情绪，“克莱茵，你在说那个……”

“别怕。”走在前面的克莱茵回过头，面含微笑安慰着一脸不安的同伴，“那小孩又不在这儿，吃不了你。”

“虽然这么说，可是奎特尔梅才见了他没几分钟，就病倒了。”

艾德里安环抱住胳膊，两只手掌分别插入腋窝。他哆嗦地在雪地里行走着，紧跟前方男子的脚步。尽管雪已经停了，风没有刚才那么大，太阳也出来了，但是他戴着手套的双手以及在铠甲内穿着厚厚羊毛内衣的身子依旧冻得厉害。那似乎是心理上的恐惧引起的寒意。

“你说怎么会有这种事情啊？收留那样的小孩在卡塔特真的可以吗？我可不想像奎特尔梅那样遭殃啊……”

看了看啰嗦个不停的艾德里安，克莱茵笑叹道，“唉，说不定还没等把他培养成能够上阵杀敌的人才，就先把我们给整垮了呢。”

“对，对。我就是这个意思。”艾德里安点头如捣蒜，“你说我们该怎么办？”

“离他远点咯。还能怎样。”克莱茵尽管也有些担心，但还不至于像身后的同伴那样吓得失魂落魄。

“你说得倒轻巧。”艾德里安眨眨他游离不定的眼珠，喘着气应道，“相比之下我还是更喜欢阿尔斐杰洛大人。真希望龙王大人不要换掉他。”

“艾德里安，你的话太多了。”如此提醒的克莱茵，表情褪去了往常的温和，变得有些阴森，“我平时没少教诲你，你怎么还是这样天真呀……你真需要一双能够看清形势的眼睛。”

他半是警告半是玩笑地说，语气中尽是挖苦的意味，噎得艾德里安不知道该如何接话，脸都憋红了。

“好了，现在别说废话。快找。我们不能空手回去。”克莱茵催促道，“这条路不会错。”

艾德里安喉中呜鸣一声，不再说话。

在这个天气晴朗的下午，阳光中渗透着清淡舒适的风。这本该是美好的一天，然而两名守护者却接到了一项令人惊恐的命令。

巡逻和搜查工作已进行了超过一个小时。他们进入当事人描述的地方，仔细检查要寻找的东西是否在这。

克莱茵眺望着眼前的山谷。放眼望去，视野所及的一切都铺盖着刚刚下过的新雪。艾德里安自从出了那件事以后就一直魂不守舍，看来是指望不上他能给自己帮忙了。

正这么想着，突然——三十米外的雪堆里埋着的一团乌七八糟的东西映入了克莱茵的眼帘，看起来就像一块盘成团状的黑色抹布。

卡塔特的守护者对这东西再熟悉不过——那是密探的黑斗篷一角。

“艾德里安，这里！”

听到克莱茵的叫唤，艾德里安马上向他靠去。厚重的雪堆被他踩得吱嘎吱嘎。

前不久刚降下的一场夏雪，把那东西掩埋了起来，只露出一部分衣物留在外面。克莱茵刨开压着斗篷的雪，与艾德里安协力拖出死者头部朝下的躯体。

把它翻一个面，一张比老人还要枯槁消瘦的脸立时展现在二人眼前。

“唔唔……”艾德里安忍不住伸手捂住嘴鼻，悲鸣起来。鼻腔里突然冲入的气味让他打了好大一个恶心。这明明是刚死不久的尸体，还埋在低温的环境里，却已经发出了馊菜一般的臭味。

这具新鲜的尸体没有任何外伤，也没有一点缺失，保存得相当完好，但是它的外貌却发生了惊人的转变。

死者埋在冰雪中的皮肤苍白无比，布满褶皱，干瘪得犹如百岁老人，又像断裂的冰层，仿佛生命力被一下子抽干了。

不光是死者的脸，其他部位的皮肤也是如此。那僵硬的身体瘦得就好像是数天没有进食的饥民。胳膊细得都能瞧见骨头了。艾德里安惨无人色地缩在克莱茵身后低头观察。如果不是眉骨上的那一道疤，他根本就分辨不出这人的身份。

就连以往总是能不露声色地面对一切的克莱茵，现在都是一副彻底惊呆的样子。那个人他认识。就算没有龙王的指示，他也知道那是谁。而且在接到指令的那一刻他就做好心理准备了。可即使如此，死者的惨状仍然超出了他的想象。

“……鲍勃。”

望着视野中的那个瘦如骷髅的面容，克莱茵拖长好像被冷冻起来的声音，低吟。

 

CXXVI

 

“如果你能按耐住情绪，就不要为接下来发生的事作出任何不满的表达。”

无论想多少遍，阿尔斐杰洛都不明白奥诺马伊斯在今天上午对自己说出的这句话是什么意思。

表面的含义他当然懂。可是有什么事会让自己产生不满的情绪，以至于老师要如此奉劝自己呢？阿尔斐杰洛无法理解的地方是在这里。

一定有什么是奥诺马伊斯不方便告诉自己的。事实上，阿尔斐杰洛曾经追问过。就在上午一听到这话以后。可是老师不愿意多说，直奔龙神殿而去。随后阿尔斐杰洛看见其余的长老们也都在往龙神殿赶，一副急着要商量大事的样子。他们脸上的凝重表情，只有在面临最不利的战局时才会出现。

这究竟是怎么一回事？

长久以来，阿尔斐杰洛是多么努力地在遵循卡塔特的游戏规则行事。他在这些年一直都乖巧听话，学会更小心地隐藏自己的情绪。难道即使如此，仍不免在自己未曾留意到的时候惹怒了两位龙王吗？

日复一日的谨慎，早已使他养成一有风吹草动就立刻反省自身的习惯。阿尔斐杰洛开始回想。

孤镇的骗局被揭穿后，刹耶王似乎暂停了从亚撒之死开始就一直在实施的诱杀龙术士的计划。密探在那一战结束后的第二周到伊比利亚半岛进行勘察时，那座被某种神秘的力量创造出来的小镇，就在一望无际的丘陵上不见了。这显示出敌人放弃作战的态度。从此，卡塔特的龙族和他们的敌人陷入僵持阶段，谁也不先出手。除了一些游荡在荒野或人类城镇的异族流寇需要解决外，在这八年里没有任何重大的事件发生。

在大多数人眼里，能得到休憩或许是件好事。但也有少数像阿尔斐杰洛这样由于局势的停滞不前而急坏了的人。异族在忙碌些什么呢？莫非这是又一个暴风雨前的宁静？前方会不会又有精心布置的陷阱在等待龙术士们自投罗网？

从未停止过担忧和怀疑的阿尔斐杰洛曾经找龙王谈过话，试探性地询问他们是否有联合一方打击另一方的意向。在他看来，刹耶的势力太过庞大，凭龙族现今残破的军队，想要将他们铲除干净难度颇大，需要联合阿迦述的势力进行制衡。他非常希望龙王能派人寻找阿迦述族人的下落。而他认为自己就是执行这项任务的不二人选。

不过，阿尔斐杰洛并没有直接了当地向龙王表述自己的看法。其实他经常在为如何把阿迦述军曾流亡非洲的事告知龙王而发愁。当他找了个他觉得恰当的时机诚恳并委婉地向龙王询问和异族合作的可能性后，当场遭到了两位统治者的否决。高傲自负的龙王并不打算为了消灭一个异族的势力而向其他异族妥协。他们严厉地批评了如此建议的首席，驳斥的根据还是当年比萨之战前阿尔斐杰洛舌战众长老时的慷慨陈词，弄得他很没有面子。从此以后，他再也没有提过相关的建议。刹耶阵营不明其意的沉寂，以及销声匿迹的阿迦述阵营的情况，就这么成为了他心底的一个解不开的谜。

而那次谈话，就是这八年时间里阿尔斐杰洛唯一所能想到的一次大胆的言行。

在表现方面，龙王对他总体还是满意的。他们委托了他四次任务，每一次他都想到非洲去看一下。可是因为总有不同的密探跟随，他最终咽下了寻觅阿迦述军的念头，避免节外生枝。连这样重要的事阿尔斐杰洛都能舍弃，在其他方面自然也不会给任何巴不得他尽快犯错误的家伙留下一点口实。

洗脑密探虽然易如反掌，但是不可能避得过龙王每隔一段时日的检查。一旦被发现，龙王定然降罪，这行为无疑于自己撞上反对者的枪口。

由于诸多因素的限制，阿尔斐杰洛干事时难免会缚手缚脚，不过现在还是稳住地位最紧要，管不了其他那么多了。和雅麦斯、白罗加等人的争斗能避免就尽量避免，否则只会是两败俱伤，甚至自己更吃亏一些。

八年了。雅麦斯那个家伙迟迟没有行动，白罗加也不曾对自己发难。那也是当然。阿尔斐杰洛处处小心，时时警惕，根本就不给他们留下抓自己把柄的机会。

那么问题又再度转了回来，老师的那句话究竟想表达什么？

豪华的首席居所被温暖的阳光所包围。这本是一个富有生机的晌午。然而现在，坐在桌前面对着丰厚午餐的阿尔斐杰洛却在遭受最大的折磨，一点胃口也没有。

思虑一阵后，他认为自己有了答案。想来想去都只有一个可能。这或许是那个新来的家伙引起的骚动吧。

一个在昨天初次来到卡塔特山的新人，如今霸占着守护者们胡聊闲扯时的九成话题。阿尔斐杰洛倒是有些兴趣想知道，自己当初上山前，在卡塔特有引起过那么大的轰动吗？

不过这样的比较实在有点荒唐，甚至是贬低自己。围绕着那个新人的话题，多半是负面的。尽管守护者们嘴里的消息，有时会传得非常夸张离谱。比如说菲拉斯祖辈犯下的过错，就流传着至少两三个版本。但是那么多守护者一致在说那个少年不详，阿尔斐杰洛也不能不信了。

目前为止唯一能够完全确定的信息，是那个少年的名字——雅士帕尔。

“如果你能按耐住情绪，就不要为接下来发生的事作出任何不满的表达。”阿尔斐杰洛在只有他一人的房间里，低声重复了一遍奥诺马伊斯之前的话语。

真是突如其来的威胁。恍然大悟之后，阿尔斐杰洛开始这么想。他从没有往那个方面考虑过。一直到刚才，他都只是把雅士帕尔当作第二个英格利忒。

那个孩子的年龄未免也太小了。如果他能在奥诺马伊斯门下顺利毕业，那将会是有史以来最年轻的龙术士吧。

那个据称天赋异禀的少年会不会就是我的障碍？阿尔斐杰洛决定去问个清楚。

 

CXXVII

 

临时聚集九长老召开的会议结束后，门德松提斯和奥诺马伊斯两人走在通往山脚的路上。

“龙王看起来决意甚坚啊。”门德松提斯捋着长须，在九人中最为年轻的奥诺马伊斯面前连看他一眼都没有地说。

“是啊。”这位为首的火龙族长老向来目空一切，奥诺马伊斯也只好干巴巴地应了一声。

“你又要开始忙碌起来了。”

“我倒是充满期盼。否则这把骨头都要生锈了。”

门德松提斯轻抚胡须的动作缓慢而优雅。他的眉头却不曾舒展。“可是，那个人类小孩有点难办。”

奥诺马伊斯点了点头。“守护者都不敢靠近他。他昨天在‘龙之爪’落脚后，他们连给他端茶送水都不乐意。还是我亲自给他把晚饭送过去的。”

“你近他的身没事？”门德松提斯眸子微闪，斜斜地看了奥诺马伊斯一眼，打量他赤|裸上半身的目光有些警惕，“那小孩，对我们龙族有害吗？”

“目前来看，应该是没有。”奥诺马伊斯直视着对方异常严肃的面容，慎重地表示，“昨晚我跟他聊了很长时间。他并不能夺取我的魔力。”

“唔，但是也很头疼啊。难道他都不能和普通的人类接触了？以后要我族的人伺候他？”

原来门德松提斯烦恼的是这事儿。

“我所担心的是，那孩子和其他龙术士在一起会不会发生冲突。”奥诺马伊斯说出自己的看法。

“力量，还是地位？你指哪个？”

极其轻松的一句话，就把话题完全导向了另一个方面。

奥诺马伊斯叹了口气。“您放心，关于这事我已经劝过他了。”

“哼，希望他能听得进去。可不要因为经受不住刺激，想不开啊。”

奥诺马伊斯没有接门德松提斯的这句话。他知道，魔导团的其余长老对阿尔斐杰洛的态度历来都不太友好，应该就是这位长者向其他人作出的表率。

“不管怎样，奥诺马伊斯，我看你最得意的弟子人选很快就要换人了，这恐怕是注定的。”

门德松提斯的声音已有些刺耳。作为魔导团长老之首，他根本就不必惧怕自己的话会被别人听了去。

“长老，您这话的根据是——？”

“嗯？”手指僵在胡须上。门德松提斯愕然转身，“噢，首席，你的脚步轻得就跟小猫似的。”

他嘴角虽然在微笑，心里却在气恼自己居然没发现他的到来。

阿尔斐杰洛出现在两位长老面前，表情带着一股急切，却勉力用沉稳的面具压抑住。这时，二人已快要走到“龙之巅”山脚。奥诺马伊斯不确定弟子跟了他俩多久。对于自己竟没有察觉到这一点，奥诺马伊斯也是暗自惊讶。

“你们师徒俩聊吧。”门德松提斯故意摆出大方的姿态说道，“反正也是早晚的事，没必要再作隐瞒。”他双手背在身后走掉了。

阿尔斐杰洛没在意离去的门德松提斯，他的眼眸一动不动地盯着果然有什么事情不肯跟自己明说的奥诺马伊斯。

“老师，您把我看得未免也太脆弱了吧。认为我会承受不住？有话请直接告诉我。那个叫雅士帕尔的少年，他——”

“克莱茵他们刚刚找到鲍勃了。”

老师开启的话题稍稍出乎他的意料。“是吗？怎么样了？”

“被吸干了。”奥诺马伊斯晦涩的表情，大约是说着等同于死的话语吧。

阿尔斐杰洛在问话前先呆愣了五秒。“……是那个雅士帕尔置鲍勃于死地的？”

谁能想到，杀死鲍勃的不是异族，而是新来的龙术士候补生呢。当看见奥诺马伊斯沉重地点头后，阿尔斐杰洛的心底涌起了一阵森凉的紧张感。

“那孩子，会掠夺他人的魔力。”奥诺马伊斯庄重地说道，“他将自己的魔力拼命压抑，仍然和发现了他的鲍勃的魔力相当。不然，像鲍勃那种程度的术士根本就感应不到他的存在。”

阿尔斐杰洛吸了吸鼻子。

据说，雅士帕尔就是鲍勃发现并推荐给龙王的。八年前阿尔斐杰洛等人从伊比利亚半岛灰头土脸地回来后，鲍勃就经常发牢骚，言语中表达出对首席能力的质疑。阿尔斐杰洛不想把精力放在这种小角色身上，对他的抱怨始终充耳不闻。看来他为了邀功，才会向龙王敬献雅士帕尔。只是没想到最后却要了他的命。

“雅士帕尔是因为将他人的魔力占为己有，才会如此出众的吗？”阿尔斐杰洛问。

“恰恰相反。是他天生携带的魔力的量太过巨大，且具有极强的侵略性和兼容性，才会对周遭的人造成威胁。他能将术士的魔力一点一点地抽取过来，融合成为自己的。如此性质的魔力可谓是稀世罕见。鲍勃只和那孩子在路上相处了十几天，就因魔力尽失而变成一具干尸。这还是在雅士帕尔本人极力压制自身魔力的情况下。”

鲍勃领着雅士帕尔从北欧卡特加特海峡西岸的村庄往南赶路，起先并未发觉有任何异状。但是在接近阿尔卑斯山脉北部时，已经忍耐到极限的雅士帕尔慢慢地控制不住体内贪婪的魔力了。数小时后，鲍勃就浑身抽搐地倒在了雪地里，失去了生命迹象，直到两小时前被克莱茵、艾德里安发现尸身。

雅士帕尔由于指引人的猝死而迷茫不知所措，又怕卡塔特的人会追究自己的罪，于是想要逃跑。他并不知道鲍勃在事先早已经给卡塔特送过信，龙王早就派守护者奎特尔梅等在附近了。下山接应的奎特尔梅在两英里外找到了落跑的少年，把他带了回来。

这些事都是昨夜奥诺马伊斯去给那个少年送饭时，从他口中得知的。

阿尔斐杰洛的眉头危险地紧蹙起来，望着神情严峻的老师。“能影响的范围只有术士吗？还是……”

奥诺马伊斯叹息一声。“这才是最令我感到忧虑的地方啊。”他说，“雅士帕尔上山还不到一天，是否能够掠夺龙术士的魔力，暂时无法估测。但是奎特尔梅的病情证明了他同样能抽取普通人的魔力，也就是精气。”

“奎特尔梅怎么样了？”

“身体乏力，轻度昏迷，是精气被外力抽取过多的症状。要好好修养一阵。好在他和雅士帕尔接触的时间短。否则就连特尔米修斯只怕也要回天乏术了。”

“就连像守护者那样不曾开发过魔力的普通人，都逃不出他的掌心……竟然能做到这种程度？柏伦格前辈的‘吸魔人’外号看来是要另属他人了啊……”

故意用轻松的口吻拂去心中的焦虑，阿尔斐杰洛叹了一口气。要被替代的又何止区区一个称号呢？他无力地想着。

“那孩子身上的魔力让人不安。”奥诺马伊斯停顿了一下，继续说，“但是龙王仍然决定大力栽培他。你明白我的意思吗？”

噩耗降临，大局已定。第一个跳进阿尔斐杰洛脑海里的词就是：完了。

“我想我能够明白。”但是接受又是另一回事儿了。这句话他没有说出口。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你是很敬业，很努力。但是你的理想是背在身上的一个过于沉重的包袱，早晚会压垮你。再看看周围。人们对你越来越刻薄，越来越高要求。你孤苦伶仃地守在卡塔特，实在让人不忍心。虽然我的建议和你真实的心意相违背，可我还是觉得，你应该过些更轻松自在的生活。那才是你应得的。”

这大段真情劝告的潜台词是什么呢？阿尔斐杰洛不可能不懂。他用指头搓着自己的指甲盖。“老师，您是第一个向我说这些话的人。”

奥诺马伊斯再次叹息。“你会听取我的谏言吗？你总是那样富有主见，甚至有点固执。”

阿尔斐杰洛对这个问题避而不答，反问道，“即使是身为训练师的您，日子也过得很清闲呢。您是如何忍受寂寞的？”

“寂寞？不，我们龙族的想法和人类是不同的。”奥诺马伊斯说，“在你看来会觉得卡塔特的生活节奏缓慢，发展几近停滞。可对龙族而言，那才是常态。所以，龙族衰退，人类兴盛。但即使明白这个道理，我们也不会改变。”突然，他话峰一转，“让你跟着我们常年生活在这死气沉沉的氛围里，会有怎样的感受完全可想而知。这种滋味，不能总让一个人品尝。”

在这个瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛突然觉得有种心被刀刃刺穿的感觉。

摆在眼前的是他已经无数次假想过的、极力逃避的未来。终有一天，会有其他的龙术士取代自己，成为居住在卡塔特山脉的第三任首席。作为离任者，阿尔斐杰洛将成为又一个被驱逐下山的乔贞。

也许自己最害怕的事，终于要到来了。

这个骄傲自负的男人无数次地在夜间在床上偷偷流泪，希望自己的担忧永远不会实现。但是，现在——他却灿烂地微笑着。

尽管正品尝着心如刀割的痛感，但是这个红金色头发的英俊男子却露出了令人目眩的笑容，朝给予自己建言的导师点了点头。

“谢谢您的建议，”他笑着说道，“我需要些时间缓一缓。或许……最终我会接受吧。”

奥诺马伊斯看着他走出两步，又突然停下，回过头。

“那孩子什么时候开始训练？”阿尔斐杰洛无法假装自己不关心这个问题。

“他还在和高原反应做斗争。等他完全适应后，就要到训练场报到，拜师学艺。估计就这两三天了。”

听着奥诺马伊斯诚恳而又从容的回答，阿尔斐杰洛感觉时光好像倒退回1201年的夏秋之际，自己忍着高原反应的不适、初到卡塔特山脉的时候。

二十九年的时光就这么一去不复返，再也追不回来。自己在这近三十年的时间里所做的一切努力，得到的一切成果，对龙族而言意味着什么？

“他会成为伟大的龙术士吗？”阿尔斐杰洛忽而问道，想要说些别的事赶走纠结在心中越来越深的愁闷。

“这么说吧，我不会为了要照顾你的情绪而怠慢对雅士帕尔的训练。我希望他能成才，成为独当一面的龙术士。”

这个耿直得过了头的回答，让阿尔斐杰洛苦笑了下。“啊，感觉确实像老师会做的事呢。”

为什么要对我说这些？在心里，阿尔斐杰洛却无法平静。明知道我会胡思乱想……他是在劝我放手吗？

虽然自己截止至今依旧是首席，可是这些年却当得很不愉快。所以奥诺马伊斯才会郑重地说出刚才那番话。感觉他许久前就打算说了。

离开吗？好残酷的现实。但那也有好处——阿尔斐杰洛这么想。为何要执意追求一个空有美名而无实权的头衔？离开卡塔特到人界去，可以逃离雅麦斯及其爪牙的监视，放开手脚，做自己想做的事。等把异族的背景调查清楚，彻底杀个干净，权力和荣耀到时候不还是自动向我靠拢？

“可是那孩子……也有自己的问题。”

从片刻的失神中醒来，阿尔斐杰洛忽然听到奥诺马伊斯的话声。他都快忘了他们正在谈的话题了。

“其实他的体质，并不适合携带如此庞大的魔力。身体的负担已经超过能承受的范围。为期两年的魔导修行，对他而言会异常艰苦吧。”

“……”

“资质方面，确实是上佳。在八岁那年就已经发现自己不可控的力量会对他人造成危害，从而慢慢学会了‘魔力抑制’的方法。对于他人的魔力感应也是非常娴熟。”奥诺马伊斯依旧有条不紊地说着，“成为我的弟子后，完全可以少浪费时间在基础知识的学习上。这也是拜他特殊的经历所致啊。”

换而言之，依靠自学逐渐掌握了魔力操控、魔力感应、魔力抑制和初级魔力同调这些基本功的雅士帕尔，比阿尔斐杰洛当年的学习进度领先了差不多有两个月。他已经可以直接向五花八门的魔法课程发起冲刺了。

因此，阿尔斐杰洛无话可回，只能呆呆地注视着鞋边的泥土。

向来守口如瓶的奥诺马伊斯，居然也会透露得如此详尽。以前想从他嘴里挖出点秘密简直比登天还难，现在却……果然是在激我早下决心。

“真是个特别的孩子。”他敷衍一句。

“别难过。有什么想法，你都可以和我聊的。”

“啊，您还能说出什么我没听过的话呢？”

弟子的眼神就如一片弥漫着浓雾的沼泽一样毫无生气。有的——望着那样的眼神，奥诺马伊斯想。但是那些话，他却不能说。

要他怎样告诉弟子，其实龙王早就有另选首席的打算了呢？

十四年前英格利忒被密探相中送上山，龙王对他大失所望，其中最至关重要的原因，就在于他过于平庸的资质辜负了龙王对于一个首席的期待。

认为阿尔斐杰洛不好控制的两位族长，早就想要更换首席了。当年见到英格利忒前，他们就已经起了要再选拔一个预备首席的心思，无奈英格利忒的能力达不到龙王的标准，才最终作罢。只有处在卡塔特权力最核心位置的极少数人知道这件事，作为龙术士训练师的奥诺马伊斯就是知情者之一。

首席必须要听话，必须容易控制。阿尔斐杰洛很能干，但是他太有主张。而且，即便他不做首席，他也能继续为龙族效力。除了他那无聊的自尊心，让他让位并不会妨碍到任何东西。离开龙族的栖息地，不代表就不受重用了——白罗加就是个例子。这便是龙王美好的设想。

虽然当年没有做成，可一旦寻觅到新的人选，龙王就会将作为现任首席的男子如破布一般抛弃吧。那样的事，他们早就对乔贞做过了。

面对不明真相的弟子，奥诺马伊斯总觉得有股亏欠感。但是最终道歉的却是阿尔斐杰洛。

“非常抱歉，请原谅我的不礼貌。我的口气太差了。”

“我可以理解你目前的心情。”

望着总是谅解自己、开导自己的老师，阿尔斐杰洛微微笑了笑。

“现实就是这样，很糟糕，但我要学着适应。”

随着落下的话声，师徒间的谈话也就终止了。太阳的晖光像淡淡的金色海潮覆在忽然沉默下来的二人身上。阿尔斐杰洛稍稍俯身朝奥诺马伊斯鞠了一躬。然后，他就离开了，走向通往半山腰住处的小道。树影在他的头顶摇曳不定。隐没于稠密树叶间的阳光照在他红金的发丝上，留下斑驳的印迹，仿佛一张能把人绞死的网。

 

CXXVIII

 

雅士帕尔稍微抬起脑袋，朝无边无际的晴空望去。在已经结束一天训练的这个傍晚，这里的天空依然高挂着太阳。在那个位置应该是月亮的。他想。清冷的银盘，现在却被明亮温暖的火球完全遮蔽。这到底施了什么魔法？或是结界？但幸亏它们远在天边，自己够不到。不然那些盘踞在无形外壁上的魔力，可都要逃逸到自己的身体里了。

除此之外，这座训练场的中央耸立着的高大石柱上，纠结着紧紧缠绕的铁链，在那上面也流动着魔力。虽然很微弱，但确实有，雅士帕尔轻轻松松就能将其感知。这又是干什么的呢？他想不明白，也不敢找人问。也许有什么重要的作用吧。他想。这个地方稀奇古怪的东西真是太多了。穿银色铠甲酷似骑士的守卫者，能变成人类模样的火龙和海龙，还有这样那样的魔法。宏伟的群山浮空而立，其上建造着富丽堂皇的宫殿。清澈透明的海水好像云一样漂浮在空中，美得让人心醉。各种仔细修葺的山道穿插在群山之间，远远望去，分外别致。雅士帕尔才来了一个星期，就常常为这些光怪陆离的事物和景象叹为观止。现在，为了慎重，他不敢太靠近那根散发着魔力气息的石柱。要是不小心把覆在上面的魔力吸走，破坏了它的作用，难免会挨骂。因此每次上课时，雅士帕尔都会刻意远远地退到一边。就连课后休息，他也会在离它很远的地方倚墙而坐。

澡已经洗好了。现在身上香香的，闻不到一点异味。但是在回到住处前，他还需喘口气。他的临时住所被安排在“龙之爪”，一座依傍山崖而建的二层楼别墅。雅士帕尔从没有住过那么华丽舒坦的大屋子，可是他总觉得，那些蜿蜒而上的数百格石阶好像对自己特别不友好。要回到高山上的住所享受其中舒适的设施，必须爬上雅士帕尔不愿细数的层层阶梯。身强体壮的人一次可踏那样的阶梯两到三级，几分钟就可到达终点，然而对身体羸弱的自己来说，那漫长的山中石路，简直就和酷刑无异。其实这问题要想解决也有办法。奥诺马伊斯刚才离开训练场的时候，就问过他要不要帮忙，被雅士帕尔婉言谢绝了。过去几日都是奥诺马伊斯一直在旁扶持自己，雅士帕尔已经非常感激，不好意思再麻烦他。通过一周的观察，雅士帕尔已十分确定自己无法抽取龙族的魔力或生命的精气，但还是离他远一点比较保险。

训练很累很辛苦。浑身酸痛的雅士帕尔好几次爬不起床。平时慈祥好说话的奥诺马伊斯一到训练场，就化身为一个严格冷峻的老师。对雅士帕尔来说，每天最开心的时光就是训练结束后回去享用晚膳，然后躺在柔软的绒布床上，美美地睡上一觉。他在原来住着的村子，从没有吃过这样精心烹饪的食物，已经非常感动了。可是那些本该为自己送膳的守护者，却委实对他极不友善。一开始两天都是奥诺马伊斯亲自替他把饭送达，后来膳房总管瑟兰崔斯长老特意找了十几名海龙族和火龙族人专门负责给雅士帕尔送膳，弄得他非常难为情。他在昨天提出是否能自己到龙神殿膳房用餐，但是瑟兰崔斯没有理会，照常安排。似乎除了将他供养起来以外，这里没有人会在意他的想法。

“唔……”

雅士帕尔不安地揉揉左臂，觉得有些痛，小声地闷叫了一下。昨天晚上，送饭的是火龙族的翁忒斯。他用他刚劲的右手抓住雅士帕尔的左腕，说是为了测试自己到底能否危及他的安全。如今那白净的细手腕上，只剩下一片丑陋的乌青。雅士帕尔今天训练时，只得把袖子管尽量往下拉，遮盖手上的淤青，避免被奥诺马伊斯看到；同时心里祈祷着，如果能早点学习治愈魔法就好了。

对于被漠视被排斥被驱逐甚至被视为怪物的待遇，雅士帕尔早就习以为常。能有地方愿意收容自己，已经非常幸运。即使守护者们集体躲避着他，他也知道那是为了他们的安危着想。相比之下，卡塔特山脉稀薄的空气以及极不明显的昼夜交替，倒是让雅士帕尔一开始有些不习惯，头两天始终胸闷不顺，作息时间非常紊乱。现在，经过数日的调整，他终于完全适应了。

这一路走来还算平稳，只是将自己带出那个冰冷死寂的家乡的鲍勃，枉死在了接近目的地的最后一段路途上……

“……”

突然感到一阵目眩的感觉，坐在地上倚靠着训练场围墙的雅士帕尔闭起眼睛，把手搭在额头上，揉按了几下。

只要一想起鲍勃，思维就无法集中。就好像不知高度的悬崖正横在自己身前，决不能再走一步。虽然这里没有任何人追究雅士帕尔的过错，好像失去一个鲍勃根本就不成任何问题，但是只要回想起那个把自己解救出来的男子的死，强烈的愧疚感就几乎要把雅士帕尔吞噬。自他出生以来，被他的魔力坑害的人具体有多少，他已经数不清楚了。

因自己而死的人实在太多，雅士帕尔早已经记不清他们的脸，本能地逃避着自己的罪孽。凡是任何接近他的生物，都会慢慢枯萎衰亡。邻居饲养的家禽、牲畜，偶尔经过身边的小动物，甚至人类，无一例外。

雅士帕尔睁开眼睛，再次看向天空。这里铺设着结界，隔绝任何外来生物接近半步。主宰这里的龙族是强大的高等生物，能完全无视自己的掠夺之力，雅士帕尔感到前所未有的安心。就连守护者们对他避之不及的态度，他也乐意接受。卡塔特对雅士帕尔而言，就是天堂。

两年的魔导训练即使再艰苦也必须走完。他想。这样自己孱弱的身子就能得到锻炼，不会再因阶梯的过长而发愁了。

训练结束后并未马上离去的雅士帕尔，似乎忘记了腹中的饥饿感，默默地坐在原地想心事。没有人接近自己。这很好。可是等他回过神来一看，一名从训练场大门进来的男子已经近在眼前，把他吓得不轻。

“不要、不要过来……”雅士帕尔手足无措地扶着墙站起身子，看着忽然近身而来的那个男人，两片嘴唇一颤一颤，“够了，已经够了。请不要再靠近了！”

由于他的叫喊，训练场的造访者阿尔斐杰洛顿时停止脚步。

“我惊扰到你了？”面部的肌肉好像抽筋似的动了一下，阿尔斐杰洛尴尬地笑笑，“真是抱歉。我不是有意的。”他没想到，这个少年竟会对自己抱有如此大的敌意。

不过他想错了。现在的情况与其说是雅士帕尔不想让他靠近，倒更像是因为他的靠近而惊慌失措。

“不是的……”雅士帕尔低头望着地面上自己的倒影，两手轻轻握拳，一副很无可奈何却又想要表现出坚定的样子。“有什么事要和我说的话，请待在那边就好。绝对不要走得太近……拜托了！离我远一点。”

就在阿尔斐杰洛思考如何回答的时候，原本暴露在感知范围内的充沛魔力突然急剧下降，仿佛湍急的河流一下子变得干枯。根本不必深思就能知道，是眼前的这个少年正在收敛自己的魔力。

“我明白了。”阿尔斐杰洛按耐住惊讶，点点头，“抱歉，刚刚是我误解了你的意思。”

雅士帕尔的情绪平稳下来，摇了摇头，依旧靠着墙。尊重他的要求，阿尔斐杰洛始终与他保持十米左右的距离。

那是个容貌如宝石一般高贵的俊朗男子。少年用余光观察他。紫罗兰色的目光和微笑熠熠生辉，脸上神采飞扬，只是因为自己的拒绝靠近的言词而显露出略有些犹豫的神色。他是谁？

“……你有什么事吗？”

那个怯懦的十四岁少年，微微抬起头。他深色调的金色秀发短俏而飞扬。一对青绿而灵巧生动的双眸给人精灵的感觉。阿尔斐杰洛观察他，发现他就像诗歌童谣里咏赞的少年英雄那般英气逼人。

那就是鲍勃用命带回来的龙术士候补生、将要接替自己的雅士帕尔……

脸上的轮廓精致无比，具有非人的美貌。再过几年，他就会长成足以让任何一名怀春少女倾心的白马王子。有这么个美得不像人类的少年在自己眼前，连阿尔斐杰洛都不禁看呆了，默默地发愣了许久。唯一美中不足的，是那病态的苍白皮肤和过于瘦弱的身子骨。真叫人担心，他日后骑乘在自己龙族从者的背上时，会不会被高空中的疾风刮跑。

雅士帕尔想抬头看对方一眼，发现那双紫眸中的炙热后，立刻羞怯地把头低下。“……你到底有什么事？”他再次问道。

回过神来的阿尔斐杰洛短促地笑了笑，“这该怎么说呢。来看看我的晚辈吧。”

雅士帕尔噢了一声低下头，迟疑一会儿，以嘀咕的微弱音量说道，“我知道你。你是首席大人。”

“暂时是吧。”

这句话有什么深意吗？简短而利落，可为何听起来那样苦涩？雅士帕尔有些迷茫地看过去，注意到对方正朝他微笑。

“你也来了好几天了，怎么样，还习惯这里的生活吗？”

“嗯，挺好的。”雅士帕尔一直低着头，眼睛对着脚边的影子。

“有什么不便之处，或者在训练中遇到困难，都可以跟我说。没关系的。”阿尔斐杰洛尽力展露亲切的微笑。对于这个恬静寡言、似乎不太擅长与人交流的少年，他所要做的便是通过循循善诱让他放下对自己的戒心。

雅士帕尔稍稍抬了抬头，随后又低下，像啄米的小鸡似的，“……这里除了老师，没人喜欢我，也没人愿意跟我说话。”对着地面，他挤出一个凄苦的浅笑，“不过，这对我来说，算是再正常不过的事情了。我不该抱怨，应该去习惯。”

“是这样吗？”

这个过于腼腆的少年，眼睛里的光芒清澈无比，却是不知道沾染了多少条人命。

“外面的传言那么大，你应该知道我的事啊。”他偷偷瞄了对方一下，“所以，不需要我解释吧？”

“……”这倒让阿尔斐杰洛有些接不下话了。

留意到男人错愕的表情，雅士帕尔立刻就像个犯了错的孩子一样局促不安起来，不停搓手。

“对不起，我对于和人相处这件事不是很在行……在我的老家，所有人都当我是瘟神。”

作为一个能够轻易夺取他人性命的异能者，阿尔斐杰洛完全可以想象他从小被人们排挤的场景。

“我们就这么站着也是太拘束了。我看你好像也很累。不如找个地方坐下来聊吧。”

雅士帕尔不解地眨着他浑身唯一有朝气的青绿色眼睛，瞅了瞅提出善意建言的首席男子。“呃……还要谈什么？”

也许是把少年的疑问理解成拒绝交谈的信号吧。阿尔斐杰洛侧过身，作势要走。

“噢，是我耽搁你时间了。你还没吃晚饭吧？也许我该离开。”

“不，不，我不是那个意思啦……”

虽然雅士帕尔马上摇摆起双手焦急地澄清道，可是酝酿了半天词句也说不出个所以然来，只好郁闷地站在那里。

阿尔斐杰洛延缓脚步，看着他。他依然如同乖巧懂事的孩子一样低头站着，单手扶墙。他好像还没有从长途跋涉后的憔悴中恢复过来，脸色不太好，连日的训练也使他产生了劳累之色。可即使这样，也丝毫未损他惊人的美貌。只是由于萦回在心头的忧戚，而使低垂的双眸光芒看起来有些暗淡。

虽然外表看上去只是一个俊美得不像话的男孩，没有任何特殊的地方，可是……

阿尔斐杰洛并没有听当事者亲口诉说自己的身世，他在最近听到的只是些无法证实可靠性的风传。即使这样，他也能预感到在这个少年背后有着极为凄惨的过往，因此，他完全理解得了雅士帕尔忧心忡忡的原因，也完全能够理解束缚着他小小心灵的枷锁。

然而，不会有人知道，雅士帕尔现在的内心有多么快乐。被世人唾弃的自己也能得到善待，雅士帕尔过份白净的脸上不住地洋溢起一丝喜悦的神采。这个男人的魔力一定极其浩大吧，他想，不然自己怎么会无法准确地感应也无法实施掠夺呢？雅士帕尔从未感到如此安心。在阿尔斐杰洛面前，他不必蜷缩在角落，不必每时每刻揪着心，不必再担忧什么，不必再背负着那些沉重的心理包袱。只有这个人类男子，是不会因为敌不过自己的力量而倒下的。

于是，他第一次露出了符合他自身年龄段的男孩子所应有的灿烂纯真的笑容。这个笑容和他之前展露的表情完全不同，让阿尔斐杰洛惊艳了一下。

“那就坐下来聊好了。”他说。

两个人都靠墙坐下，阿尔斐杰洛始终注意和少年保持相隔十米。雅士帕尔没有松懈压制自己的魔力，使它们无法扩散到阿尔斐杰洛身边。如此小心翼翼且认真不苟的态度，真让人心疼。

“奥诺马伊斯教到你哪里了？”

“今天刚学习浮空术。我已经可以飞了。”

言下之意，他才用了一天就将浮空术完全掌握了。这还只是训练开始后的第三天。望着雅士帕尔无邪的笑脸，阿尔斐杰洛的心情有些复杂。

“你的进程比一般候补生要快，能空出很多时间参透魔道的奥秘呢。不过轻松一点也好。你完全可以提前把一天的功课学完早点回去歇息的。毕竟你的身子……好像不太有精力的样子呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛有点担心自己这么说是不是太直接了，不过雅士帕尔爽朗地点了点头，没有任何抵触。

“嗯，我同意。但是我不想偷懒。而且老师准备从下个月开始给我加一门新课程。”

“噢？是什么？”

“体能训练。我的体格过于瘦弱了。不锻炼不行。”

“那你得好好养精蓄锐了。饭要吃饱，觉要睡足。”

“我会的。”雅士帕尔自我鼓励一般点点头，随即陷入沉思，“我的身体从小就比其他的孩子弱一些。我常常想，如果我的身体能够再结实一点就好了。所以老师的加课对我很有意义。”忽然，他的眸光不再如刚才那般坚定了。“哈，我也真是贪心呢。已经有了比普通人更强的力量还不知足，想要十全十美。”

真是个没有任何心计的少年。阿尔斐杰洛暗忖道。处在他这个位子上，他理应知道自己的到来意味着会有一个人被他挤下去，所以，他理应对阿尔斐杰洛这个身份敏感的男人怀有警戒心才对。可是雅士帕尔居然当着对方的面，说着毫不虚伪的话语。

“怎么这样说自己呢。谁都想要变得完美无缺呀。”阿尔斐杰洛的口气就好像在抚慰自己的孩子，“这没什么错。”

“嗯，可我，其实……”少年欲言又止。

“什么？”

“不，我想去吃饭啦。”雅士帕尔天真地笑着，仿佛人世间所有的美好都汇聚在他的脸上。“你肯陪我聊天，我已经很感激了。”

他还无法对我打开心扉。可是阿尔斐杰洛也不能抱怨什么。他接近对方的理由本就不是那么单纯。完全是抱着试探的目的，才和他搭讪。

阿尔斐杰洛起身之后，朝雅士帕尔走近两步。他没有忘记这个少年对维持自己和他人间的距离有一种堪称执拗的坚持，可是看他不扶着墙好像就没力气走路的柔弱模样，还是忍不住想要搀扶一下。

“请——请不要过来！”雅士帕尔立刻像受到惊吓全身毛发竖起的猫一样叫了起来。尽管在用最大的声音发出制止，但依然轻柔得好似棉絮。

“好，好，别紧张。”阿尔斐杰洛后退两步，把手摊开以示诚意，“可是你不想要我送你一程吗？”

“……不必了。”

“我的存在让你感到厌烦吗？”

“这是怎样的误解啊……”压根没有意识到对方这么问是在欲擒故纵，雅士帕尔满脸通红地解释道，“我一点都没有厌烦你啦。”

“嗯，那太好了。”阿尔斐杰洛很满意地笑了笑，“那我们改天再聊吧。这里要是有人欺负你，你都可以告诉我。”

“真的吗？”少年用不确定的口吻问着，“……首席应该是很有权势的人吧？”

“这要看对谁了。”

得到阿尔斐杰洛模棱两可的回答后，雅士帕尔似懂非懂地点点头，伸手碰了碰自己被勒出黑印的左手腕。直到现在，翁忒斯弄出来的伤依然有点疼。虽然说起来也只不过是普通的抓握，然而龙族的手劲可不是雅士帕尔这样身体娇弱的少年所能承受的。雅士帕尔不明白那位火龙族人对自己极度敌视的原因，不过，他并不打算将之告诉首席……

眼光毒辣的阿尔斐杰洛敏锐地注意到雅士帕尔右手搭着左手的不自然动作，关切地走上前问道，“你的手怎么了？那印子——是被谁掐的吗？”

“请别过来！”雅士帕尔又叫了，“我没事。绝对、绝对不要靠近我……”

阿尔斐杰洛只能僵在原地。“不用担心成这样吧。其实你的魔力暂时还不能威胁到我。”

“即使你是对的，我也不想冒险……”雅士帕尔不知第几次把头低下来，“太多了。”他呢喃，“被我夺走生命的人，实在太……”

对于这句强忍着泪水说出来的、尾音模糊的坦言，阿尔斐杰洛用一如以往的平静表情点头表示理解。

“那我不送你了。你自己当心点。”这么关照着，阿尔斐杰洛一脸正经地伸出双臂，假装是翅膀，在身体两侧挥动了两下，“实在吃不消的话，可以用飞的。”

雅士帕尔被逗得失声笑了。先前的失落心情终于好转了起来。

“嗯，我会的。”

礼貌地应了一声后，少年在阿尔斐杰洛的目送下，步履缓慢地向训练场外走去。

“真是个柔弱的孩子啊……他真的能胜任首席吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛的胸中充满了怀疑。他没有用魔法加强视力。以他现在所能眺望的范围，至多能看到一个人行走五分钟后的身影。可是雅士帕尔走了足足十分钟，跳跃到围墙上的阿尔斐杰洛的视野才最终失去了对那细瘦身影的捕捉，看不见他了。

对雅士帕尔的感情很复杂。那只是个太过天真，少不更事的孩子而已。他是那样文弱，说话的时候柔声细语。但是这和英格利忒给阿尔斐杰洛感到不舒服的忸怩完全不同。这个少年的气质就像是一颗不堪风吹雨打的小幼苗，让人不由得催生出怜惜感。对于那样的少年，阿尔斐杰洛是无法长久地维持理应维持的厌恶感的。即使被龙王推上首席的宝座又能如何？羽毛未丰的这个少年，哪里斗得过在卡塔特呼风唤雨的雅麦斯或者资格阅历皆远在他之上的白罗加？他只适合当龙王掌心里的乖宝宝。

自从知道自己将被调换的消息后，阿尔斐杰洛就再也没有到龙神殿向两位龙王请过安了，自然也没有因为反对而抗议过。双方心照不宣地等待雅士帕尔通过最后的试炼，毕业并荣升为首席的那一天的到来。

虽然自己再过两年就要被那个少年取代，但是纵观卡塔特，如今最郁闷的人绝不是自己。雅麦斯的好日子终于要到头了。如果不出意外，他将成为雅士帕尔的契约龙。这足可说明两位龙王对这名少年的重视。

怨愤和不甘当然有，可是经过奥诺马伊斯悉心开解后的这几天，对这一残酷的现实已经能逐步接受的阿尔斐杰洛慢慢地没有先前那么难过了。经过这番近距离的接触，雅士帕尔比自己想象中要好上太多，阿尔斐杰洛现在更期盼看到的，反倒是雅麦斯气急败坏的嘴脸。

朝早已经看不到雅士帕尔踪影的遥远山道望了一眼，阿尔斐杰洛从高高的围墙顶部一跃而下。

不仅没有把自己扳倒、反而自陷囹圄的雅麦斯脸上的表情究竟会怎样呢？阿尔斐杰洛抑制不住想象的冲动。

 


	78. 阿尔斐杰洛（59）

CXXIX

 

自那日和雅士帕尔初次长谈之后，阿尔斐杰洛几乎每天都往训练场跑。勤快的模样，就好像接受训练的人是他自己。他会在午餐过后的下午来到“龙之腹”的某个山头看雅士帕尔训练一直看到结束。数数日子，距他养成这个古怪的习惯开始已经二十多天了。

大多数人都看不懂即将退位的现任首席如此关心雅士帕尔训练状况的殷勤之举究竟意欲何为，认为阿尔斐杰洛是在妒忌这位新来的竞争者，想看看他有没有哪里做得不对的地方好向龙王打小报告。可是那么多天下来，龙王的御座前始终没有收到任何关于首席嫉妒或欺负新人的消息。对待雅士帕尔，阿尔斐杰洛没有挑刺，没有排挤，也没有打压，相反，态度可谓是极好。每次见到阿尔斐杰洛等候雅士帕尔结束一天的课程、有说有笑地坐在训练场聊天、似乎真的相谈甚欢时，大家都没方向了。碍于雅士帕尔身上带着的恐怖魔力，没人愿意与他来往，卡塔特几乎每一个人都躲着他，但是阿尔斐杰洛却敞开胸怀接纳了这个被守护者们看作不详异类、同样也不被龙族喜欢的少年。二人亲密愉快的相处，成为卡塔特短期内的一大奇观。赛克斯图斯长老甚至还对阿尔斐杰洛豁达的心胸当众予以了表扬。

可是，事情真如表面显示得那样简单吗？背地里持阴谋论看法的人依旧不少。不论是阿尔斐杰洛的支持者还是反对者，以及态度暧昧不明看似中立的人，全部都在观望。

虽然一些龙族和守护者逐渐被阿尔斐杰洛的胸襟和雅量所折服，但是不理解他亲近雅士帕尔作法的人仍然占据着很大的数量。而对这个现象最不能理解的，就要属尼克勒斯。今天，为了搞清楚阿尔斐杰洛葫芦里究竟卖的什么药，他特地跟随准时到达龙之腹的主人，在一个适合眺望的山崖，观察正在下方宽广的训练场进行“幻影”魔法练习的雅士帕尔。

“尼克勒斯，你怎么来了？”余光瞥见从者贼头贼脑凑过来的身影，阿尔斐杰洛转过身来叫住他。

“我看你最近老往这儿跑嘛，就跟过来看看到底什么东西那么吸引你。”

尼克勒斯站在他身旁朝山下望去。在训练场的范围内频频闪现的雅士帕尔，已经将“幻影”的高级表现方式——隔空瞬移，练就得非常纯熟了。

“你觉得怎么样？”阿尔斐杰洛问道，紫罗兰色的眼睛依旧从高处俯视着雅士帕尔的身影，片刻都不曾离开。

“很普通啊。感觉和其他候补生没差。”尼克勒斯摸着下巴，以一副品评家的口气说道，“就是看他闪来闪去后停下来的样子，好像特别累。整个人歪歪扭扭的，连站都站不稳。”

阿尔斐杰洛点了点头。他们谈论的对象此刻正坐在地上休息，并不停地用手擦拭自己的脸。从二人的位置，刚好看不到少年的面孔，只能看到他深色调金发的背影，可是连续观察雅士帕尔训练近一个月的阿尔斐杰洛，却几乎能够想象豆子大的汗珠正滑落他惨白面颊的画面。仅凭这点，就可以充分证实尼克勒斯的说法。

每次雅士帕尔一停下来，奥诺马伊斯都会为了照顾他的身体而破例让他短暂休息，等体力恢复了再继续。光是并不需要消耗体能的幻影魔法的练习，就已经把他累得气喘吁吁。等将来训练体能时，该怎么办呢？尽管雅士帕尔的悟性极高，许多魔法一看就会，可是他身体的承受能力总是让人放不下心。

“雅士帕尔的体质太差了。这似乎是他唯一的软肋。不把身体锻炼强壮的话，还真让人担心他今后的战斗。”

“你好像很在意那个小鬼啊。”

对着一脸暧昧的尼克勒斯，阿尔斐杰洛轻轻地叹息一声，把眼神转过来。

“如果我回人界常住，你会跟我一起去吗？”

“唉？”

自己那心比天高的主人居然已经开始思考离职的问题了，这倒是尼克勒斯绝对想不到的。不，他能够心甘情愿地接受不公的安排，更让尼克勒斯觉得不可思议。阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞沉静至极，尼克勒斯望过去，从中窥探不出一丝怨气或者不满。

“这个问题还真是难倒我了。”用指头敲了两下脑门，尼克勒斯嘀咕起来。

“你好好想想吧。请考虑清楚再回复我。”

阿尔斐杰洛说着，又把视线转向下方的少年。尼克勒斯瞅着他，好像很没有办法似的叹了口气。

“哎，算了，我现在就可以明确地告诉你。虽然在人界生活拉近了我和希赛勒斯的距离这一点很有诱惑力，但是我不喜欢人类的那种忙来忙去的生活节奏。最近母亲的病也越发沉重了。我暂时不会离开卡塔特。”

尼克勒斯忽然变得忧愁满面。他年老的母亲卡翠纳正逐渐走向衰亡。她已逾五千岁，身体各方面的机能早已衰竭，能存活至今全靠特尔米修斯的药物和兄弟两人的轮番照顾。她即将如燃烧殆尽的蜡烛那样离开世界。寿命也只剩这最后的几年了。

阿尔斐杰洛知道尼克勒斯的心里并不好受，于是不再说话，稍微沉默了一会儿。两分钟后，从地上站起来的雅士帕尔向奥诺马伊斯走去，接受下一轮的训练指示。尼克勒斯的心情也在这个时候转好了。

“最近，雅麦斯他——”

以不知道该怎么说下去的表情沉默了两三秒后，尼克勒斯用指甲抠了抠头皮。阿尔斐杰洛转过头，看着开启话题后又突然噤声的从者。

“他怎么了？”

“好像快要气疯了。”尼克勒斯像是要吓唬对方似的咧开嘴说道。

“可以想象。”一脸冷静的阿尔斐杰洛却是不为所动，又慢悠悠地朝雅士帕尔的方向看过去了。

“喂，你好像很有自信啊。一点都不担心的样子。”

“等我离开卡塔特，不就可以避开那家伙了吗？就让他和自己未来的主人斗一辈子去吧。”

虽然没能亲手搞垮雅麦斯，心里多少有些许不爽，可是阿尔斐杰洛也不能总是把目光拘泥于解决私人恩怨的问题上面了。还有太多的事等着他放手去做。

是的——现在的阿尔斐杰洛，正由于找到了另一条实现自我价值的道路，而昂扬起斗志。

“哈，这么说来，还真是不由得让人替那个小鬼感到可怜啊。”在好像心情很舒畅的阿尔斐杰洛身旁，尼克勒斯坏心眼地含笑说道，“不过在雅士帕尔毕业前的这两年，你还是得小心应付他哟。”

“那么多年都扛过来了，还差这一点点时间吗？雅麦斯根本没什么可怕的。”

听到阿尔斐杰洛好像很有把握的宣言，尼克勒斯无奈地摇摆了一下手臂。“不要太过自负哦。”他把步子往下移。“好了，我先走了。这场面一点看头都没有。你就慢慢待着吧。”

觉得继续观看雅士帕尔训练没什么意思的尼克勒斯跳下山，很快就消失在阿尔斐杰洛的视野里。阿尔斐杰洛斜着眼睛看了看他飞走的背影，心里想着总比你回去闷头睡大觉有劲吧。

因这头海龙谈及的事而使思维发散，阿尔斐杰洛虽然仍旧看着场上雅士帕尔疲惫不堪的身影，大脑却恍然陷入了回顾的思绪里。

如果说，还有谁痛恨被雅麦斯控制的话，那么除了尼克勒斯，就只有迪特里希。

不得不说，阿尔斐杰洛曾经错怪了迪特里希。从那个大汉近几年到首席居所侍奉自己时的表现判断，阿尔斐杰洛已经完全确定，迪特里希私下里曾被雅麦斯指示的爪牙所威胁，因此只好装作和阿尔斐杰洛疏远。虽然阿尔斐杰洛能够体谅他的苦处，早已经在暗地里和他重修旧好，不过要想指望人微言轻的迪特里希在复杂的派系斗争的局面中发挥作用，也是异想天开。现阶段，阿尔斐杰洛唯有等待。只要雅士帕尔顺利地与雅麦斯签订契约，那头最痛恨被人类约束的高贵火龙可就再也傲不起来了。到时候，光是处理和雅士帕尔的关系都足以令他焦头烂额，哪里还有空闲再管其他的事。阿尔斐杰洛要等的就是那个时候。

把位子腾出来暂且让给那孩子只不过是权宜之计。雅士帕尔生性那么仁弱，注定他只能成为被龙王提在手里的一个漂亮的木偶，不可能干出轰轰烈烈的事业。而阿尔斐杰洛却可以在人界自由行事，即使接不到任务也可以利用手中的情报自己创造机会。只要能够扫除达斯机械兽人族的势力，让所有人大开眼界，那么到头来，最高的荣耀仍将归属于自己。

今后要注意的，就是那个曾欺压苏洛、暗杀自己的白罗加。失去首席的桂冠后，阿尔斐杰洛将与那个经验老辣的男人平起平坐，那是唯一令他不称心的地方。不过，乔贞当年何尝不是如此？一时的跌倒实在没什么可感到丢脸的。而且，白罗加本人恐怕根本就高兴不起来吧。因为阿尔斐杰洛一旦被雅士帕尔取代，意味着白罗加将又一次和他朝思暮想的首席荣誉失之交臂了。这样一分析，用阿尔斐杰洛个人一时的忍辱负重，换取他最厌恶的那两个敌人必将延续很久一段时间的悲剧处境，也是很划得来的。此外，常住在人界还有更多别的好处……一想到今后能有大把的机会改善并增进和苏洛之间的关系，跟他一同冒险，一同游历四方，阿尔斐杰洛的心几乎都要飘走了。

曾经几百次几千次在梦里祈祷、甚至诅咒自己的后继者永远也不要出现，现在，阿尔斐杰洛却实实在在地感受到了自我心境的变化。之后，所有的一切都将取决于那个少年。他就像是一个能够打开命运宝盒的按钮。按下它，众人的命运都将发生转变。

感慨万千的紫眸再度朝雅士帕尔疲惫身影的彼方眺望而去。阿尔斐杰洛看着深金色头发的少年在阳光下挥洒着汗水艰苦奋斗的身姿，不禁感叹起来，仿佛许多年前乔贞造访训练场视察作为候补生的自己的那一幕，仍然历历在眼前。

 

CXXX

 

瞬移类魔法的学习结束后，奥诺马伊斯专门给雅士帕尔制定的、为期一月的体能训练就要正式开始了。

雅士帕尔渐渐习惯于每日清晨小跑着上课、并在中午绕“龙之腹”的山脚慢跑一圈的日常行为。为了增强雅士帕尔弱于常人的体质，奥诺马伊斯想出很多花招。他特地用木头制作了训练假人放置在训练场角落，好让弟子闲暇时戴着拳套与之搏击。除此之外，包括扛铁块在肩上绕场慢走、俯卧撑以及仰卧起坐等在内的基础项目，也都在按照合适的强度同步进行。

或许，雅士帕尔早已习惯每天与汗水为伴的艰苦锻炼，但是他脆弱的身体却始终在发出拒绝的信号。循序渐进的训练已经持续了半个多月，雅士帕尔的体力仍没有见长。最开始进行训练时有多么痛苦，如今依然还是那个样子。

在这段时间，阿尔斐杰洛照常每日下午来到训练场，对雅士帕尔的训练情况依旧十分关心。一连十多天看下来，作为这位少年最铁杆的关注者，阿尔斐杰洛赫然发现了一个严峻的问题。雅士帕尔原本就差强人意的体能经过连日的训练，不但没见到任何提升，反而因休息时间的不够而有逐渐下滑的趋势。据雅士帕尔本人说，他结束训练后回到住所，往往连饭都吃不下就昏睡过去。激烈运动后霸占着全身的酸痛感，又极大地削弱了他的睡眠质量。本来就很瘦小的少年，一天天更加消瘦了。

服侍雅士帕尔用餐的依然是那轮流值班的十来个龙族。马西斯、高德李斯、翁忒斯和费扬斯等这些雅麦斯的心腹都在其中。他们大多是平民阶级的火龙族人，因此瑟兰崔斯才能使唤得动。只要碰见固定的这几人给雅士帕尔送饭，态度的差异就会立刻突显出来。他们不会对脸上的傲慢和蔑视之色有一丝遮掩，那种怀有敌意的感觉，隔着皮肤都能直抵雅士帕尔心间。虽然像翁忒斯那样把雅士帕尔的手腕捏出黑印子的粗暴行为只出现过那一次，但是这几名火龙族敷衍和冷冰冰的态度却比任何守护者都更突出。雅士帕尔在卡塔特无亲无故，对于翁忒斯等人的恶意对待，也只能有怨而不敢言。这么一对比下来，阿尔斐杰洛的善解人意就显得极其珍贵了。

对于本该被自己讨厌的那个对象，阿尔斐杰洛彰显出最大的善意，在雅士帕尔困惑于某些魔法的原理时为他讲解示范，在他心情失落时陪他聊天解闷。慢慢地，雅士帕尔习惯了阿尔斐杰洛的陪伴。两人相隔十米的距离席地而坐、望着晴空闲聊的光景，每天都会上演。

在这个黄昏，天空依然明朗。雅士帕尔从浴场出来，坐在门外的长方形石凳上。尽管已过傍晚，阳光却依然充足，直视时，会刺痛双眼。少年把眼睛微闭起来，修长的柔金色睫毛的影子投在他白皙的脸上，充满了梦幻的气息。背部微微往后仰，靠着浴场外墙的雅士帕尔，好像在等人一样一直坐着，静静地呼吸，似乎在迈开双腿沿长长的山路回去之前，还要好好地恢复一下丧失的体力。

“在想什么呢，雅士帕尔。”

被熟悉的声音叫醒，长凳上的少年睁开眼睛。

“我在想，你今天好像晚了一点啊。”

天天见面的二人所进行的是再简单不过的问候。原本羞涩的少年，如今已经能与对方随随便便地交谈了。对他而言，等待阿尔斐杰洛的到来已经成为他很期盼的一件事。

听到雅士帕尔这么说，有点惊讶的表情僵在阿尔斐杰洛脸上，不过很快就转为微笑。他刚刚找奥诺马伊斯谈了会儿话，因此比平时耽搁了一点时间。为少年量身定做的体能训练没有带来一丝良好的效果，雅士帕尔身体的强韧度不增反减，最先意识到这个问题的除了阿尔斐杰洛，精明老道的奥诺马伊斯自然也看得一清二楚。刚才，他们谈论的就是这件事。

“我觉得老师您应该调整一下训练雅士帕尔的方式。再这样下去的话——”

只怕雅士帕尔还没等到和雅麦斯建立契约，就先没命了。

虽然后半句话，阿尔斐杰洛没有明说，奥诺马伊斯也完全想得到。事实上，他早就在考虑这个问题，准备将负担对雅士帕尔而言可能过重的训练项目减少一些。

直到现在，阿尔斐杰洛仍然一点都无法去憎恨这个弱不禁风的少年。对他，只有盈满胸膛的怜惜和同情。

“今天觉得怎么样，有没有适应一点？”

阿尔斐杰洛坐在另一边的长凳上，与雅士帕尔保持恰当的距离，看着他苍白无血色的脸庞问道。

“就这样子呗。”在红发男子关切眼神的注视下，雅士帕尔老实地回答，“两条腿一点力气都没有了。好希望这里有张床，能让我倒头就睡。”

虽然是略有点调侃的说法，可是口吻和表情却带着苦涩。阿尔斐杰洛对雅士帕尔的话语感到非常无奈，为了不让他难过，于是决定开开玩笑。

“每次我要送你，你都不肯。你看，那么多天观察下来，我们的魔力相处得很融洽呢。所以，背你回去什么的，完全可以做到哦。”

阿尔斐杰洛不知道自己百灵百验的直觉这一次是否还能如以往那般精准。总觉得，雅士帕尔的魔力似乎没之前刚相遇时那么具有掠夺性了。他们每天都在一起，已经超过一个月，诸如鲍勃被吸干魔力惨死那样的事始终都没有发生。这固然是因为阿尔斐杰洛本身的魔力非常雄厚，并且极擅支配魔力，他的魔力不是那么容易能夺走的。但是他也没有像奎特尔梅那样病倒。似乎一遇到阿尔斐杰洛，雅士帕尔吸食魔力的本领就变得越来越弱了。

虽然内心满是曲折的想法，但是阿尔斐杰洛却在嬉笑。好像很不服气，又好像很疲惫，在这样的阿尔斐杰洛面前，雅士帕尔鼓起脸，嘟嘴叹了口气。

“才不要呢。我还不至于沦落到要你背我的程度吧……”

“嗯，这才是小男孩该有的样子。平时的你啊，一直把眉头皱着装大人。”

阿尔斐杰洛从雅士帕尔嘟嘴回话的表情中，窥见了他平时很少显露出来的符合他实际年龄的纯真，不禁笑了起来。看到他那样，雅士帕尔想要发火也发不出来了，只好又叹了一声。

“哪有这样的事……我说，这没有什么可笑的吧。”

自从被带到这个好似世外仙境的地方以来，大部分的龙族子民和人类守护者一次也没有和雅士帕尔说过话，将他彻底当作空气一样的存在来对待。

虽然自己也只是到这里修炼，和旁人的确没有太多瓜葛。但是这种漠视的态度，雅士帕尔就算没有表现出不满，心里一定也是非常难过吧。因为在这个诺大的地方，只有阿尔斐杰洛和奥诺马伊斯愿意和他视线相交地说话，愿意耐心回答他提出的问题，彼此之间没有巨大的隔阂。这也难怪在其他人面前，雅士帕尔总要装作一副少年老成的模样来保护自己了。

“抱歉，我在想你是不是还在介意别人对你的态度。”

“有一点。不过有阿尔斐杰洛在的话，我也不会再感到难过了。”

对着身为自己的前辈、以及所有龙术士表率的这个对象直呼其名，不采用任何尊敬的称谓，而且还是出自这么一个小小年纪的少年之口，这在卡塔特着实罕见。自从他俩第二次见面，雅士帕尔出于礼貌喊了阿尔斐杰洛一声大哥哥、却被告知对方的年纪足以做自己的伯伯后，他就绝口不再那么叫了。有什么话就直接开口说，而不去纠结称谓的问题，就像最熟的朋友那样；过了几天又开始亲切地直呼对方的名字，就这么一直延续到了今天。相处的时间一久，阿尔斐杰洛也就欣然接受了雅士帕尔对自己的亲昵叫法。

“可是，真的很怨恨呢……”

雅士帕尔忽然苦涩起来的话声，使阿尔斐杰洛看着天空的视线移到了他的身上。

“怎么啦，刚刚还说不会难过的？”

面对反问的阿尔斐杰洛，雅士帕尔有些难以启齿地别开了脸庞，望着地面。

“我是说，我的这具身体。”

“噢，这个嘛，那也是没办法的事情呢。”

“不，我觉得是神在捉弄我。”少年绵软无力的声音，从这时候开始，渐渐增添了一些硬度。

“哎？”阿尔斐杰洛好像没听清，又好像没听懂。

“你有没有这样的感觉，神在按照祂的喜好书写剧本，给我们每个人制定了专属于自己的命运。其实，名为人类的这个物种的命运，就是神即兴创作的一部浩大的历史故事。而我的结局，也早已经在我被创造出来的那一刻，完成于神的笔尖之下。现在，只不过是要向着那个早就编写好的结局行驶过去而已。”

雅士帕尔用深信不疑的表情，说着令人完全匪夷所思的断言。一时间，阿尔斐杰洛想不出任何话语去回应他。

“我的不幸，所有与我接触之人的不幸，都是因为我的力量。而我之所以会被赐予这力量，完全是神的恶作剧。”

雅士帕尔所抱有的力量，到今天为止还从来没有被任何人理解过。

“村子里的人一个接着一个病倒，死去。年幼且身体孱弱的我被指认为灾厄之源。不管我怎么做，都不可能使死去的人复生。所能做的唯有远离人群，孤独地生活。虽然人们由于不敢接近我，不能将我赶出村落，但是那种将我视为异类的目光，我却无法面对。为什么神要赐给我这种受诅咒的力量呢？我宁可自己只是一个没有任何异常能力的普通人。”

少年无数次流泪，诅咒自己，可是却阻止不了自己持续地剥夺任何接近者的生命。

掠夺他人的生命力，转化为自己的魔力。累积的财富伴随着少年的成长越积越多。就在这永无止境的吸食过程中，少年的身体却越来越衰弱。

“我曾经无数次向神祈祷，希望能有一副强健的身体。而当我明白自身的衰弱是由于吸收了太多的能量后，我变得非常厌恶自己。真的很痛恨呢。恨着这副害人害己的身体。”

凝注着雅士帕尔缓缓诉说的清秀面孔，阿尔斐杰洛更加深刻地感受到这个少年背负着的沉重的过去。

一个多月以来，这还是雅士帕尔首次在他人面前直述自己的经历。其实，他很想要一个能耐心听完他倾诉的对象吧。

“说到这里，我又想起来一件事呢。啊，不如说，那件事一直积压在我的心底。”雅士帕尔忽然侧过头，给了阿尔斐杰洛一个惨淡的笑，“为什么这里没有任何一个人责怪我呢？明明是我害死那个叔叔的。”

对于话题突然转向死去的鲍勃，阿尔斐杰洛并不觉得意外。

眼前对自己苦笑的那个少年，在他稚嫩的外表下，潜藏着不受他主观控制的黑暗力量。如此深重的愧疚感，穷尽一生都无法消散。

“如果不是那个叔叔找到我，我在老家都要活不下去了。我和他说过好多次的，让他离我远些，他却认为我要逃跑，总是一刻不放松地紧盯着我。如果他肯听我的，应该就不会死吧……哈，作为凶手的我，却好像在扮好人一样。就算被怨恨被咒骂，我也完全没有为自己辩驳的资格吧……可是，阿尔斐杰洛，神明大人究竟要愚弄我到何时才肯放过我，放过我身边的人呢？我想过自刎，很想就此解脱，想过成百上千次。可每当我真的打算一了百了时，勇气都会离我而去。总是怀揣着或许今后情况会不一样的想法，忍辱偷生……”

隔开两张石板凳距离，望向阿尔斐杰洛的碧色双眸，美丽得就像一对宝石。但是眸中的光芒，却充满了名为悲伤的乌云。

雅士帕尔在咽唾沫。他知道阿尔斐杰洛正在注视自己，但他没有勇气和他对视。看得出来，他是下了好大的决心才会坦言这些话。

他原本还很犹豫，不知道该不该说。事实上，他自己都没想到自己一开口就会滔滔不绝。

对于雅士帕尔来说，他从一开始就没有自主的选择权。

埋藏在体内的名为魔力的宝藏，六岁时觉醒了。这魔力亘古罕见。在他周身，不会有留存的、飘散着的魔力分子。所有的魔力都被他吸进了体内。他能够吸收外界能量的原因，连卡塔特身为大魔导师的长老们都无法说出一二。这看似天才的稀有资质已经超出了所谓奇迹的范畴，根本不能称之为天赋或者才能，而是等同于诅咒。

这样的力量，注定会招来灾难。可叹的是，这不是受雅士帕尔本人的意志所能控制的。少年拥有的尽管是无比纯洁的心灵，他也必将由于自身的力量而背上骂名，被世人厌弃。把这种堪比恶魔的力量加注在一个心地善良犹如天使一般的少年身上，或许真的就如他本人所坚信的那般，是神的恶作剧呢。

如果把携有此等力量的人放逐在人界，恐怕会卷入各种各样的怪异事件，并且被当作异端处理掉吧。违背常理而又身负突出力量的人，就应该远离常理运转的世界。因此，针对雅士帕尔的问题，应对的方法有且只有一个——找一个与世隔绝的地方隐居。也许经过在卡塔特的系统的魔导修炼，雅士帕尔最终能够处理蕴藏在血液中的这种“魔性”，将自己恶性的掠夺之力转变成不会再主动伤人的良性力量。就算做不到改善，那么远离人群也未尝不是一件好事。从这个意义上讲，渴望建功的鲍勃算是在客观上解救了少年。

从刚才开始，阿尔斐杰洛就不说话了，始终安静地倾听雅士帕尔的倾诉。雅士帕尔奇怪地把头微抬，向似乎在思考着什么的沉默男子瞥去一眼，正好与他紫眸的目光相接。

在那份目光中，是理解和鼓励。

“你的诘问，或许只有造物主能够回答。但我觉得，人是可以跳出神所制定的道路的哦。”

“哎？那种事，能做得到吗？”

听到阿尔斐杰洛轻松语调的断言，雅士帕尔不禁露出迷惑的表情。但是阿尔斐杰洛的口气却更加坚决。

“当然没问题。如果说过去的十几年是在沉重暗郁的黑夜中度过的话，那么现在的你来到这龙族的栖息地，遗世孤立的卡塔特，就是为了遇见你命中的晨星。他会点亮你的生命，给予你无尽的赐福。在不远的前方等待着你的，是取之不尽用之不竭的命数和力量。即使是全知全能又爱拿人们的命运开玩笑的神，到时候也会变得拿你毫无办法呢。”

“我能变得和你一样不老不死吗？就好像被施了某种魔术。”

“可以。而且我已经和奥诺马伊斯谈过了。他会想办法修正训练模式的。”阿尔斐杰洛稍微停顿一下，再次以热烈的声音凝视着惊讶不已的少年说道，“一味地苛责自己、哀叹过去的日子很快就要结束了。挺起胸膛来，接受新的命运吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛用清澈的嗓音毅然说道。他坚定的态度和眼神，忽然令雅士帕尔仓惶的胸中溢满了坚韧。

“……阿尔斐杰洛指的改写我命运的人，是……雅麦斯？”稍稍踌躇了一会儿之后，雅士帕尔用特别小心的态度问道，仿佛这个名字是禁语。

阿尔斐杰洛极快地点头应道，“就是我上次跟你说过的那头火龙呀。”

雅士帕尔已经在卡塔特住了一个月有余。如果不是阿尔斐杰洛说给他听，他或许现在连雅麦斯是谁都不知道。他对龙族诸多事物的认知，都是基于阿尔斐杰洛的介绍。奥诺马伊斯不会说无关紧要的事，其他人更不会。

“嗯，阿尔斐杰洛说过的话，我当然都记得。”接受了首席的祝福，雅士帕尔开朗地笑着颔首道。但是紧接着，又露出仿佛不相信幸运会降临在自己身上的表情，困惑地呢喃，“只是……我真的能和他签署那个人龙共生契约吗？”

“现在就差当众宣布了呢。两位龙王的心里早已经敲定他了。大家也都知道。”

族长在这个月内，已经多次召唤过雅麦斯。雅麦斯架不住火龙王的劝说，每次从龙神殿出来都灰着脸，好像对将来要成为雅士帕尔契约者这一事已经认命了。

“可万一他本人不愿意呢？”

“这你又是听谁说的？”

雅麦斯当然不会心甘情愿，但是阿尔斐杰洛从没对雅士帕尔说过。这个除自己外从不和他人往来的闭塞少年，从其他渠道得知这件事应该也是不可能的。

“他自己呀。”

听了雅士帕尔怯生生的回答，阿尔斐杰洛的心里产生了不好的预感。

“雅麦斯对你说的？”

“嗯，昨天晚上……他来找过我。”柔柔弱弱的少年，用断断续续的语调说道，“他似乎很讨厌我。比任何人都更强烈。可我不知道自己哪里得罪他了。”

雅麦斯那家伙，竟连雅士帕尔都不放过？阿尔斐杰洛太惊讶了。“他对你说了什么？没做什么过分的事吧？”

“如果说，叫我滚出卡塔特不算过分的事，那就没什么了。”

“他带了几个人找你的？”

“哎？”一直低着头、小心谨慎说话的雅士帕尔狐疑地眨了两下眼睛，有点被惊到，“就他一个人。怎么这样问啊？”

“不，稍微有点惊讶。没想到他会去找你。”

雅麦斯独自找到雅士帕尔要求他离开，完全可以想象是处在怎样的心境才会作出这种事。看来他已经被逼得走投无路了。雅麦斯的绝望，使阿尔斐杰洛的内心荡满了快感。但是他不能表现出来。至少外人在场的时候不能。

“我估计他只是一下子没能把心态调整过来吧。”阿尔斐杰洛说道，“没事，龙王会搞定他的。”

“可是他不愿意呀。”

“他再不情愿也不能忤逆龙王呀。而且啊，你换个角度想，雅麦斯那么直的性子，有什么想法就表达出来，其实是一件好事。因为根本就不用猜测了呢。今后相处起来，会比较不累。”

“是这样啊。”雅士帕尔迷迷糊糊地点了点头。阿尔斐杰洛的一番言辞，让他不踏实的心逐渐安定下来。

“在最终试炼前好好听从奥诺马伊斯的教导。以后就努力朝一位伟大的龙术士的方向修炼。如果是你的话，一定能够成功的。到时候就能为人类造福了哦。”

阿尔斐杰洛的目光，满满的都是信赖与期盼。在他的目光下，雅士帕尔脸有些发烫了，双颊像有两片红霞晕染着。

“是吗……”他梦呓般地开口，“那样，就能偿还迄今为止的所有罪孽了吧。”

从没有被温柔对待过的少年，在孤独的人生中盼来了第一道光。那是比任何东西都要珍贵的宝物。自诞生那日起便与幸福无缘的少年，开怀地微笑起来。

已经不需要再痛哭流涕，哀声叹息了。就这样带着那份宝贵的期盼，朝前迈进吧。

有数双眼睛在远远地关注畅谈的二人。尽管听不到他们的声音，但是脸上的表情仍可大致确定。

在“龙之腹”西南位置的“龙之牙”山上，和四位追随者站在一起的雅麦斯，正凝重着表情，望向露天训练场旁边的浴场外坐着的那两个身影。

虽然并不知道他们具体谈了什么，但是那两人的表情充分说明他们谈得很愉快，起码达成了共识。这时，雅麦斯看见他们从浴场门口狭长的石板凳上站了起来。阿尔斐杰洛走在后面，护送那个总是不让人靠近的少年回去。大概又要像往常那样跟一段路然后各自道别了吧。雅麦斯眯起眼睛，他锐利无比的龙眼，看到了雅士帕尔回眸对阿尔斐杰洛一笑的表情。昨晚被自己下通碟时的那种惹人可怜的惊惶之色，现在一点都看不到了。他把那事告诉了那个男人。那个男人挑动他不要害怕自己。如今已经可以完全确认了。

没有人敢出一下声音。雅麦斯愤怒的因子明显充斥在周围。甚至依稀可以听见他在磨牙。在这股压力下，高德李斯、马西斯还有翁忒斯、费扬斯都不说话。

凝视着那两人一前一后远去的身影看了一会儿，雅麦斯松开始终紧攥的拳，把手探向了一根胆敢在这时悬在自己头上的龙心果树的树梢，使劲往下拉。臂膀粗细的树梢在他的手里就好像婴儿柔软无骨的指头，被咔嚓一声折断，扔在脚下了。

“那个人类真狡猾啊，”在震怒的火龙王后裔的背后，忽然传出了带有讽刺意味的话声。翁忒斯贴在雅麦斯的耳边说，“竟然扮作一副无害的嘴脸，假模假样地跟那小子套近乎。这么做真是一点都不会脸红呢。论脸皮之厚，放眼整个卡塔特都找不出第二个。”

“哼，一只臭不要脸的狐狸罢了。只会惺惺作态。”接着传来又一个声音，在雅麦斯身后。这次是高德李斯说道，“我从来就没把他当回事儿。”

“你别说，这只臭狐狸还挺难对付的。”费扬斯紧接着说，“完全抓不到他的把柄。不仅如此，口碑还相当不错呢。真是见鬼了。”

这几名火龙幻化而成的人类外貌与体型都各有区别，但是脸上的嘲弄和不屑却毫无二致。无疑都将那两人当作敌人在看待。

紧紧捏住粗糙的碎木屑在手心里摩擦的雅麦斯没有回答。无论是三人表面怨气冲天实则安慰自己的话语，还是掌中皮肤被割破的痛感，对现在的他而言都是微不足道之物。

“族长大人找你谈得怎么样了？”还算沉得住气的马西斯问道。

“——闭嘴。”

雅麦斯终于有反应了，他用异常冷涩的声音低吼一句。得到这个回答的马西斯顿时咂了咂嘴。

诸人面面相觑，互相摇了下头，不再开口。周围一下子变得非常寂静。无时无刻不被阳光充分照耀着的山间，霎时如同笼罩在永冬的寒夜之中。

 


	79. 阿尔斐杰洛（60）

CXXXI

 

之后的岁月，依旧在缓步流逝。似乎每个人都很忙碌，唯独阿尔斐杰洛过得很空闲。领受到出战保加利亚帝国清除异族任务的白罗加匆匆上山，又急急下界——据说这桩任务，龙王原本属意的是耶莲娜。菲拉斯和许普斯来来去去，不定期地回家住段时间。苏洛依旧难以相见。对他的思念之情正在逐渐淡化，阿尔斐杰洛已经习惯接受这样的事实。五天后，白罗加意气风发地凯旋，仿佛又回到当年极盛时候的英姿。然而，当他不知偶然还是刻意拐过训练场，看到勤奋练习的雅士帕尔时，却也是满面发愁和焦虑。阿尔斐杰洛仍记得他站在另一座山崖，许久都默默不言的落寞样子。雅麦斯除了在自己独居的山洞拿家具出气外，就是和他的几个拥戴者混在一起，鬼知道他们成天都在窃窃私语些什么。希赛勒斯上周回来了，决定常住一段时日，照顾病重的母亲。尼克勒斯也三天两头往母亲身边跑，阿尔斐杰洛很少见到他。不过，这些事都与自己无关。最让他挂念的，还是那名羸弱的少年的身体。

每天坚持训练的雅士帕尔，紧凑的日子却在他来到卡塔特的第四个月，开始松散下来。原因在于，他生病了。

即使没有阿尔斐杰洛的提醒，奥诺马伊斯也早就察觉到调整训练方式的迫切性。所以，在那次谈话后不久，他就减轻了雅士帕尔的训练负担，以便他的身子能够适应。五花八门的项目，最后减少到只留下跑步。

可即使降低了训练的强度，在一次绕山慢跑的过程中不幸拉伤了大腿肌肉、导致数周不能活动的事依然发生了。充其量只是施加几条治愈的咒语就可恢复到无碍的程度，然而雅士帕尔却在伤势治好后不久发起了低烧。病情时好时坏，症状是间歇性的低热，总是前一天退烧过两天又复发。特尔米修斯的草药和其他长老的治愈术都做不到根除。这才是雅士帕尔一连数周无法下床的真正原因之所在。

拥有着比绝大部分候补生更为庞大的初始魔力值的雅士帕尔，体质却不及寻常十四岁少年的一半。看来神明在创造凡人的时候，真的是时而给予时而剥夺的存在呢。阿尔斐杰洛常为此感慨。

他仍不忘天天去看望雅士帕尔。地点却从训练场变成了病床。阿尔斐杰洛会坐在离床远一些的位子跟雅士帕尔聊天，给予他安慰。从拖着病躯招待自己的雅士帕尔的透露中，阿尔斐杰洛深切地体会到了这位少年的坚韧品质。

雅士帕尔必须时刻收敛魔力。除了睡觉时，他的精神始终都处于高度紧绷的状态。这样非常不利于修养。同时也成为导致他一病不起的一个次要因素。这个惹人怜爱的少年，始终都在以他的虚弱之躯与自己的力量做抗争。

其实，雅士帕尔早就料到自己会有这么一天。尽管奥诺马伊斯做了诸多措施确保他不会被累倒，可是每天要完成的跑步训练课程依然让雅士帕尔感到非常辛苦。没有一秒不是在强撑。终于，不堪重负的少年就如他所预料的那样病倒了。

“为什么不说出来呢？”阿尔斐杰洛曾痛心疾首地质问他，“明知道自己坚持不下去。”

“不想给你和老师带来麻烦呢。”拥有苍白美貌的少年如此回答，“而且啊……我是真的很想确定一下，自己的极限到底在哪里。”

连续不间断的低烧在缓慢地削减雅士帕尔的生命力。他时断时续地休息在住所，其坎坎坷坷的体能训练之旅，从最初计划好的一个月的时间，硬是被拉长至将近三个月都未曾结束。奥诺马伊斯常常因此感到烦恼。虽然，就雅士帕尔令人惊愕到咂舌的魔法天赋来说，他能以快过别人五倍的速度掌握他还未习得的那些魔法，所以即使浪费了几个月，后面的时间还是很宽裕的。可是，雅士帕尔差劲的体质在连续数月的锻炼下仍不见一丝提高，一生病就好不起来的状况，令奥诺马伊斯感到十分忧虑和愧疚。

原本出于好意，想要添加一项针对体能的训练用以增强弟子的体质，结果却事与愿违，起了完全相反的结果。雅士帕尔的身体因劳累过度而变得愈发虚弱。自从病倒后，接连低热，还伴有呕吐和腹泻。奥诺马伊斯为弟子的命运深深地担忧。这一次，他不再改变自己制定的训练模式。问题的症结，在于必须尽快举行人龙契约缔结的典礼。事情已经刻不容缓到务必借助龙族强大的生命力，给予雅士帕尔健康保障的程度。

奥诺马伊斯赶到两位龙王面前，向他们提出了一个惊人的要求。

“你要马上让雅士帕尔和雅麦斯缔结契约？他还只是个学徒。”

火龙王如此吃惊，是因为在毕业前就先与龙族签约，是完全颠倒的手续，有史以来从未出现过先例。

虽然被送到山上的候补生基本都有出任龙术士的资格，但如果不接受正规的修行，那么就和流落在民间仅靠歪路子自学成才的杂牌货没什么区别。与龙族子民签立共生契约，就等于卡塔特认可了该名候补生的龙术士身份，如果在学业结束前就这么做，尝到甜头的龙术士是否还会努力地遵从教导进行训练，就不得而知了。自从像贾修这样不学无术的反面教材出现后，对于龙术士候补生的教育，卡塔特的态度已经越来越趋于严格。让雅士帕尔现在就和雅麦斯举行签约仪式，怎样都说不过去。

深知两位龙王顾虑及现实阻力的奥诺马伊斯，坚定地回答：

“本来我的看法，是加强雅士帕尔的体质就能提高训练效率的。然而，事实证明我错了。雅士帕尔的身体一日差过一日，只有人龙共生契约能够拯救他。只要获得我族的赐福，他便能具备足够强健的体魄。任何强度的训练，就都不再话下了。”

海龙王看着一脸沉重独自觐见的奥诺马伊斯。“那孩子现在的情况怎么样？”

“没有任何规律地不停发烧，就快要消耗掉所有的能量了。特尔米修斯等多位长老每天都来探视，从早守到晚，阿尔斐杰洛也一直在照料他。我们尝试过许多法子，用了不计其数的魔药和多种不同的疗法，可雅士帕尔的病总是不见好。”

“确定是自然生病吗？”

对于海龙王意义微妙的问题，奥诺马伊斯微微怔了一下，但是他很快就摇了摇头，否认了这个可怕的猜想。

“如果有人敢使出那种手段，那只能说可恨！但实际情况是，虽然查不出病因，不过我等的眼睛也不是能随意糊弄的。对于雅士帕尔的保护已经到了密不透风的程度。只能说，我们对围绕在这孩子身上的诸多谜团知道得太少了。包括他稀有魔力的成因，危害的大小，防御或解除的办法等等。但这些都是次要的。雅士帕尔的病情已经到了不能再耽误的地步。请你们不要迟疑，早作决断吧！”

解决问题的关键在于火龙王。不仅奥诺马伊斯始终正对着他，就连坐在身旁另一张宝座上的海龙王都把视线投注了过来。火龙王面色有点难堪地捻了捻胡须，喉中发出一声模糊的低吟，明白自己必须给个说法。

“虽然雅麦斯早就知道这次与雅士帕尔缔结契约的人选必然是他，但是我还没和他正式深谈过。在说服他之前，我需要几天时间。”

奥诺马伊斯听了这个回答，多少有些失望，但他还是态度谦和地点了点头，然后表示道，“那么请允许雅士帕尔休息一阵。未完成的修行等雅麦斯这边彻底敲定了再继续。什么时候能够重启训练，完成学业，就要看您的了。”

火龙王有点不满意地盯着语气强硬的奥诺马伊斯。“非这样不可吗？”

“必须如此。”奥诺马伊斯再次点头，而后抬起虽然已有些混浊但是依旧如年轻时那般锐利的浅色双眸凝视着火龙王，“而且恕我直言，希望您能够管束一下雅麦斯。据说他曾跑到雅士帕尔的住处进行过恐吓。对那孩子的心理无疑是一种摧残。”

不知该如何解释的火龙王，有些难以启齿地移开视线。对于奥诺马伊斯提出的这件事，他实在没有立场辩驳什么。雅麦斯自然有错在先，但其实会出现这样的结果，最根本的原因还是在于两位族长——主要是火龙王自己——更换首席的急切而执着的心理。对雅士帕尔抱有不满意见的人根本不止雅麦斯一个。对于深居在龙神殿内的火龙王与海龙王来说，想要听到民众的呼声并不难。那个少年恐怖的魔力，始终让人惶惶不安。守护者没有一个肯侍奉他，背地里早就因龙王对他的收容产生过很大的抱怨。龙族对他的态度更是史无前例的冷漠。完全可以这么说，龙王一意孤行地想要提拔雅士帕尔，是不得人心的举动。所以，阿尔斐杰洛与雅士帕尔结下的所谓的友谊，在他们看来做戏的成分非常高。早晚要被撤职的阿尔斐杰洛，是不可能真心对那个少年怀有任何善意的情感的。

不过，奥诺马伊斯那样的男人，绝不会因为龙王的作法是否受大众欢迎来决定自己对弟子投入多少感情。既然接受了培养雅士帕尔的任务，他就一定会尽心尽力。他对雅士帕尔的关怀，虽然在龙王眼里是一种感情过剩的表现，但是他们却无法对奥诺马伊斯的这种过度关怀进行任何指责。

“你的意思，我等已经非常清楚了。”用略显干涩的表情和语气，火龙王说道，“就让那孩子安心养病吧。我会尽快做通我那不肖子孙的思想工作。”

 

CXXXII

 

孤高的山崖上，茂盛的树林环绕着别墅，在宁静的阳光下生长着。

等在屋外的阿尔斐杰洛感受到熟悉的气息，对着沿曲折山路上来的奥诺马伊斯小跑而去。

“龙王同意了没有？”

“他们要先让雅麦斯同意。”

“……什么？怎么会有这种事？”

骤然睁大的紫眸显示出阿尔斐杰洛的震惊。看到弟子激烈的反应，奥诺马伊斯没有任何表示，只是暗暗叹息。

“那样的话，还要等多久？”

“你在问我雅麦斯答应火龙王的时间？我不知道。”

“真该死。难道现在卡塔特是雅麦斯说了算的吗？”阿尔斐杰洛朝屋子的方向看过去，感觉体内有某种感情在升温，为正在里面养病的少年不平。“龙王大人为什么一点都不关心雅士帕尔的病情，任由雅麦斯胡来？”

“他们只需要雅士帕尔尽快上位，并不在乎他的身体究竟怎样。”

“可恶，他们就这么迫不及待吗。”

对于阿尔斐杰洛咬牙切齿的嘶语，奥诺马伊斯好像并不在意。他只是忧郁地垂着头。

“我也是太过苛求了，应该早点发现这个问题的。这样他也不至于病得那么重了……”

看来奥诺马伊斯正在为自己对雅士帕尔的训练过于严格而感到自责。这名向来刚硬的训练师会有如此柔情的一面，也是非常罕见的。

见他这样，阿尔斐杰洛心有不忍。“老师，这不是你的错。”

奥诺马伊斯默默地低着头，片刻后，他终于说道，“阿尔斐杰洛，你会真心实意地对雅士帕尔好，我是真没想到。”

阿尔斐杰洛每天都陪着雅士帕尔。他的善举，奥诺马伊斯全都默记在心底。

“也许别人会认为我是在博名声吧。但其实那个少年并不让我讨厌。”

阿尔斐杰洛只说了一半理由。在卡塔特的日子，就好像一直处在浑浊的空气里。只有和雅士帕尔独处的时候，他才感到能呼吸一口新鲜空气。阿尔斐杰洛想要帮助雅士帕尔，这种话他说不出口。但即使这样，他的心意奥诺马伊斯还是充分地感受到了。

“特尔米修斯连着两天都没有来，看来对能够治好雅士帕尔的病，也已经是放弃了吧。”奥诺马伊斯继续低着头，严肃地说道，“眼下只能等龙王的消息了。我会再给他们施压。”

 

CXXXIII

 

沉重的脚步声迈入室内，面对窗子的老者转过身。

“你终于来了。请你过来简直比肃清异族还难。”

火龙王边说边使了个眼神，示意奉召而来的雅麦斯把自己寝宫的门关上。

“我知道您要跟我谈什么。”雅麦斯定神看了他一眼，相当怨愤地嘀咕一句后，老老实实地照做了。

“所以你就故意避开我了是吗？”火龙王踱步过来，直视着这位叛逆后辈的眼睛，“对于我的召见令，你可是不止一次地无视啊。”

雅麦斯对火龙王的高声呵斥故意装聋作哑，阴郁的目光对着窄窗边的一株盆栽。

“那么，你的态度是——”

“我的态度，您应该早就清楚了啊。”

对于火龙王直截了当的问询，雅麦斯用不太积极的、又好像理所应当的口气回答。

听到他这样说，火龙王马上用逼人的目光盯着他。“我迁就你太多次了。可是这一次，绝不。”

雅麦斯沉默了，眼睛始终幽怨地看着别的地方，不与老者对视。过了一会，他才道，“为什么要给我弄一个病殃子？良禽择木而栖。还不如当年把乔贞给我。”

“哼，现在说得好听。当年你可是第一个跳出来反对。”

雅麦斯对长辈的指责置之不理，愤愤道，“那小子不配当我的主人。”

火龙王似乎同意这点。他的眼神给了雅麦斯这样的感觉。但他却强硬地表态，“雅士帕尔如今的身体状况不用我告诉你你也能知道。有的是耳目飞奔到你的面前传递新的消息给你。现在，只有与龙族共生这样的奇迹才能够使他痊愈。而你要做的就是给他活下去为我族效劳的机会。”

不知道是想不出反驳的理由还是默许了火龙王的说法，雅麦斯漠然不语，始终低垂着头，目光非常灰暗。

看见骄傲自大的后裔如今异常乖巧的表现，火龙王趁热打铁一般地说下去，“工具做事前想尝点甜头，给他们就是了。我又不会真的把你派到险恶的地方去战斗。你还有什么可担心的？”

“——啊啊，是这样吗？”

好像在一场胶着的战斗中终于盼到了对方的一个致命破绽似的，略有些狰狞的笑容忽然落在了雅麦斯歪斜的嘴角。

“我就在等您这么说呢。”雅麦斯抬起头与火龙王对视，“那我的父亲是怎么死的？”

火龙王若无其事地承接下他逼视的眼神，惋惜地苦叹一声。“你还在为这事怪我。”

“您敢正面回答我吗？这个您回避了许久的问题。”

“你一直都在纠结这件事，倒让我有点意外。”

与预料完全相反，看起来既镇定又平静的火龙王没有任何慌乱，反倒是等待着答案的雅麦斯的呼吸急促起来。

“你母亲奈洛丝从小就体弱多病。生下你以后，身体就越发不行了，甚至到了再怀孕就会有生命危险的地步，因此没能给你生出一个本该成为你新娘的妹妹。不久，奈洛丝果然因病早亡。而伊耿斯他，终其一生都未能真正地走出那段悲伤。”

“撒谎！”一开始，当火龙王沉静地叙述起幼年的雅麦斯早已经淡忘甚至根本不知情的过往时，雅麦斯还一脸忧郁，静静地倾听着。现在，他却好像被激怒了一样叫起来，“父亲从没对我提过母亲的死。没有哀悼，没有缅怀，没有回忆，好像他根本就不在乎！”

“怎么可能。他是不想让年幼的你早早就沉浸在悲痛之中。”火龙王的神情逐渐沉重起来，“你的父亲就是太在意了，才会在第二次恶魔降伏战之前向我请愿。”

在火龙王说出无比确信的宣言过后，雅麦斯终于缓缓地侧过身子，别过头凝视着虚空。火龙王把视线追寻过去，讶异极了。他没想到，此刻雅麦斯的眼中竟含着晶莹的泪光。虽然这样难得的感伤仅是稍纵即逝，但是雅麦斯确实在那短暂的片刻回想起了那段他最为悲伤、也最难以理解的回忆。

那时候，父亲在出征前，曾经抚摸着死拉住自己衣袖、不停挽留哭泣的儿子说道，「好好生活。」

“可是您没有阻止他。”雅麦斯重新转过视线，恨恨地说道。

“我一直都在劝他放下。我好怕他会过度悲伤而死。伊耿斯因为对奈洛丝的思念，放弃了生命，将成为孤儿的你托付给了我。”

“这不是真相。”雅麦斯正对火龙王，用力摇了一下头。

“真相？呵，试图寻求真相的人不是蠢蛋就是傻瓜，没想到你也是其中之一。但是雅麦斯，我没有骗你。”

火龙王一甩长袖，站到窗边，斑驳的老脸投影在璀璨的窄窗玻璃上。雅麦斯走向他，但没有靠得很近。

“该告诉你的，我已经说完了。我没兴趣说服你相信我。”

“而我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。”

火龙王回了一次头。“没必要多说。这事对现在我们要解决的问题毫无裨益。”

雅麦斯再度沉默了，低垂着看向地面的双眼犹如一滩毫无生机的沼泽地。这次，他的沉默持续了很久。

“还是不肯答应吗？就那么不愿意委身于人类，即便只是暂时的权宜之举？”良久之后，火龙王折回来两步，望着雅麦斯昏暗的双眼，简单明了地问道，“雅麦斯，我就问你，你想要当族长吗？”

“您为何突然……”把话挑得如此之明还是第一次。雅麦斯完全愣住了，不太流利地开口，“这样问？”

“回答我。”如此要求的老者脸部肌肉紧绷，瞳孔中迸发着火光，“你我的血缘最亲近。在你父母死后，我有多照顾你，在你犯错的时候庇护你，你也不是看不见吧。你我之间倘若还要互相打马虎眼，那我算是白疼你了。”

在火龙王压抑着真实情感的眼神逼迫下，雅麦斯稍稍沉默了一会儿，然后，怀着对这位年迈的祖先的一丝感恩之心，说道，“我发誓，我从未觊觎过族长的位置。我只想安静地过我自己的生活。”

表明心迹后，雅麦斯偷偷地瞄他，看见火龙王已经转过头重新对着窗外，但是那张倒映在玻璃上的脸孔，原本绷得非常紧致的脸部肌肉已经松弛了下来。

“我猜你也是这么想的。”火龙王注视着窗外的景色，轻哼道，“但你执意不肯与人类签订契约，可是会让我产生不好的联想呢。如果你要证明自己确无贪欲，那就接受宿命，成为雅士帕尔的契约者！”

被火龙王如此怀疑，如此试探，雅麦斯的内心早就气愤得不能自己，险些就要说出不该说的话。好在他忍住了。等努力把心情平复下来之后，雅麦斯接着最先的话题，以有点委屈的口吻轻声嚷道，“绕了半天还是为了把我卖给人类。我可是您嫡亲的后裔啊！”

“是的，所以我理所当然有权力要求你履行为火龙族延续香火的义务——”

“不，绝不！”雅麦斯气炸了，倏地一下跳起来，就好像有人拿了一盆滚烫的水泼在他脚上。

仿佛早就预判到雅麦斯的反应，火龙王望着玻璃上的倒影，得意而又残忍地笑了笑。

“那你就选择吧。在成婚和接受人龙契约这两件事之间，你必须做出选择。”

“为什么要对我如此威逼？”雅麦斯非常恼火地急步走到窗边，火龙王的身侧。

“威逼？雅麦斯，你确定要用这个词吗？”火龙王侧过头，僵硬地说，“我起码对你还有一丝盼望，一丝耐心。否则我哪里会召你夜谈？直接差人转告你我的决定了事。”白花花的眉毛原本顺着眉骨自然垂落，现在却震颤了一下。火龙王眉头紧紧皱起，望着窄窗。见雅麦斯没有任何回嘴，他便接着说下去，“我要以最低廉的代价保全我族仅有的兴盛，没有义务迎合你的心情喜好。你很倔强，雅麦斯，这点完全传承于我。问题是你总会对一件事执着到入魔。你看不惯的东西，你会一心反对到底。对于你想要知晓或者得到的东西，在没让你称心如意之前就绝不会罢手。总有一天，你会为这份过度的执着后悔不迭。”

“我今夜来这里，不是听您深度剖析我的缺点的吧。”雅麦斯面色看起来有些奇怪。以前从没有如此焦虑和烦躁。好像火龙王的判断切中了他的要害。

“当然不是。”老者的话音透露出他相当自信，“我想我们已经谈清楚了？”

“要让每样工具都最大限度地发挥其专门用途，对吧？这可是您的行事准则呢。龙术士，守护者，密探，他们一个打猎狗，一个看门狗，一个巡逻狗，全都任凭您使用。可您现在把这一套用在我身上了。给我说说，我又是哪种狗啊？”

火龙王扭过头，嘴巴抿成一条薄线，对雅麦斯讥讽式的俏皮话嗤之以鼻。

“真是无聊。你怎么像个人类君王宫廷里的小丑？你要不要穿上五彩礼服给我唱一段走音的小调？”

“您成天都待在这龙神殿，最远也只到过彩虹桥，几乎没有下过山，怎么会知道人界的事情啊？”

“让那该死的迪特里希闭嘴，别老是说些不伦不类的闲话，我或许会少取笑你一次。”

雅麦斯满不在乎地耸耸肩，“那个杂碎，这几年嘴巴可是一直都闭得很紧呐。”

“我知道。你在中间做过不少事。”火龙王斜睨着自己的后裔，眼神意蕴深邃。

“您看，我整治了那个整日插科打诨的聒噪守护者，省得您头疼烦心，您是不是该对我有所奖励？”

火龙王点头表示，“我给你的奖励，就是让你体面地做一个首席的契约者。”

雅麦斯简直要崩溃了。“过个几十年再把他一脚踢开，好让卡塔特的人都耻笑我，非常好！”从即将要滚蛋的阿尔斐杰洛的在位时间看，他可不认为今后的首席在这方面能超过乔贞。

“乔贞下台，可没人耻笑布里斯。要是有人敢对你那样，那你煞费苦心经营的威信也算是笑话了。”火龙王冷冷地表示。在雅麦斯提出反驳前，他忙道，“雅士帕尔又乖巧，又孤立，非常便于控制，还有极高的天资，能同时达到上述条件可不容易。据说你曾经威吓过他？以后不许再这么做。那小孩符合我心目中对于一个首席的全部标准。只要不出什么岔子，我保证他不会被别人夺走首席的地位。你的面子也就能一直保全。”

“说得真棒，我几乎要被您说动了。”雅麦斯讥笑道，忽然把脸色沉下来，“可是您不该拿婚事来逼我。”

“关于你的婚事，我早就跟你讨论过无数回。你何曾接受？”一提起这事，火龙王就气不打一处来，“芭琳丝从小就爱慕你，眼里心里只有你一个。就血统来说，她虽然不纯，但也是目前唯一有资格与你成婚的、退而求其次的对象。真搞不明白你为什么偏偏对她毫无感觉。”

“她老是缠着我，没事就跟在我的后面，烦得要命。”雅麦斯一脸不耐烦，用力说道，“她越是这样，我就越讨厌她。”

“也许她追求你的方式是有点问题，但你拒绝她的时候居然一点也不留情面？”

“我不喜欢说模棱两可的话，把情况搞复杂。就是为了要让她彻底死心断念。那样对谁都好。”

火龙王斜斜地瞪着说得头头是道的雅麦斯，胡子都被气得吹了起来，“你知不知道，有多少火龙族的男子，求芭琳丝正眼瞧他们一下？”

“我不在乎。”双臂抱胸的雅麦斯，用特别悠然的、恨不得叫人扇他两个耳光的口吻讥笑道，“就让您说的那些家伙去追求她好了。只要他们受得了她那脾气。”

“每次你都这样说。”火龙王越发不满起来，“原本多么美满的一桩姻缘啊，可你却狠狠地挫伤了芭琳丝的自尊心，把她逼到去当孤塔守卫，发誓你若不娶她，自己便永不再嫁的地步！”

听了这话的雅麦斯笑得更得意了。“啊，我会好好看着的，看她是否真能守住除了我就终身不嫁的誓言。”

“你可真是身在福中而不知福啊！”火龙王不断拔尖的嗓音渐渐低沉下来，最后，他疲惫地摇了摇头，“罢了，对于让你接受芭琳丝，我早就不抱幻想了。我强迫不了你的感情，也不想再谈早已经磨烂嘴皮子的破事。你爱怎样就怎样吧。”

雅麦斯火红的眸子瞬间一亮，如同窜起了一团希望的烈焰，“如果我同意与那小子签署契约，就可以彻底断了你撮合我跟芭琳丝的念想，让我自由选择的话，那成！”

“自由选择？不，我绝不容许我火龙一族的至高血统被平民的贱血玷污。”

虽然严厉反对雅麦斯与平民女性|交往几乎成了火龙王本能的反应，但其实，雅麦斯从来就没有真正属意过的对象。一方面自然是他自视甚高，瞧不上身边的异性，另一方面，在情感问题上，自己的这个子孙似乎特别不开窍。火龙王心里有数，知道雅麦斯只是在为自己争取一个渺小的挣脱契约牢笼的机会而在拖延时间。

“就是因为你们搞近亲通婚，才弄得我族现在龙裔凋零。”

瞪着突然批判起自己的雅麦斯，火龙王激将道，“假如你能早点开窍，倒是快给我选一个对象，生一双儿女出来啊。我火龙族的血脉还等着你延续呢。”

雅麦斯把头一歪，高傲地看向天花板。“那你就得让那个病殃子等我的儿子出世了。”

“够了，我忍够了你的狂妄。你不要不知好歹。”火龙王可不吃这一套。“雅士帕尔等不了那么久。奥诺马伊斯不断提醒我，把我给烦透了。”

“哼，您竟然还会纳谏了。”即使到了就快要屈服的这个时刻，雅麦斯都不忘反讽一句。“别忘了，”他正色道，“那个男人和奥诺马伊斯是一条战线的。”

“这我倒是想不通。”火龙王急促的语气转折了一下，变得缓慢而深沉，“阿尔斐杰洛竟然对此事大力支持。实在太反常。”

“哈，连他都急着要逃出您的手掌心呢。”

“那也没什么值得惋惜的。”

“看来在舍弃他之前，您已经将他的剩余价值都榨干了。”雅麦斯的口吻阴阳怪气的。

“就此打住。”火龙王轻喝一声，“我找你来不是为了净说这些废话的。”他把双手交握，放在背后，“乔贞和阿尔斐杰洛这样级别的人才很难寻求。但如今，雅士帕尔就快要继承他们了。”

“让一个人们避之不及的异端镇守卡塔特，常住在‘龙之巅’出任首席，早晚会成为祸害！能保证我的安全吗？”仿佛一个宁死不屈的战士，雅麦斯还在做殊死抵抗。

“哦，原来这才是你害怕的地方啊。”对雅麦斯心里的算盘了如指掌的火龙王故意挖苦了一句后，续道，“凡是生物都有对危险规避的本能。那小孩一直在吸收别人的力量，只是为了壮大自己而已。他是绝不会伤害和他共生共死的身为契约者的你的。况且，这几个月伺候他的族人，其中就有不少是你的党羽，他们可是一点事情都没有啊。”

这话有点道理，雅麦斯勉强承认，但他不会投降。

“我没资格质疑您的决定，族长大人。但是我看不到人龙共生计划存在的意义。我们的周围充斥着人类，甚至比我们自身的数量还要大。虽然他们原本脆弱得不堪一击，但是在我们分享了寿命给这些家伙之后，您不觉得被他们环绕着是一件特别危险的事情吗？”

他将卡塔特所有长生不老的人类都说了进去，不止龙术士，还包括被龙王赐予永生的守护者。不过火龙王回答时，自动略去了那部分。

“那些人类为我们战斗前要讨些便宜，我们就给，然后坐视他们扫平我族的敌人。”老者眯起他浅红的瞳孔，阴沉沉地看着雅麦斯，用厌恶的口气说，“虽然会费些时间，但也只是迟早会到来的既定结局。”

“恶魔猎杀完了，还留着武器做什么？”

“我什么时候说过我会任无用的武器留着生锈发霉了？”

火龙王反问的语气充满了恶毒，就好像是在嘲弄雅麦斯。但是让雅麦斯越发用激烈的语调提出抗议的，却是其中蕴含着的深意。

“您会处理吗？可到时候遭殃的将是所有的契约龙，包括我！”

“你如果真以为我和海龙王不会有后续措施，那你就真的太傻了。”

听到这话，雅麦斯警觉地眯起双眼，刚要问，火龙王抬起一只手制止住他。

“但这事现在连起草阶段都算不上。不到正确的时机，我不会和你谈。我只能告诉你，等条件成熟，我会先让你从枷锁中解放出来。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是你不要胡思乱想，管不住自己的嘴巴。别忘了，雅麦斯，在所有的子民中间，我总是最优先关照你。”

我没有忘，可是您不该放弃我的父亲。您应该劝他留下来，活下来。雅麦斯心想。

“既然您这么看得起我，我也无话可说。”他的态度虽然已有些服软，但是口吻却依旧辛辣。“毕竟在告诉了我父亲的死亡真相后，还希望我会乖乖配合的您面前，我是没有任何反抗余地的，对吧。”

 

CXXXIV

 

一开始，雅士帕尔仿佛没听见阿尔斐杰洛的推门声，以及踏进来的脚步。

不知道是何原因，他的步伐仿佛在跳舞，充满了欣喜的节奏感，让仰躺在床上的少年有点诧异。

“现在是什么时候？”雅士帕尔撑起身体，后脑勺抵住床背，微笑着对红发男人问道。雪白的薄薄被褥盖住他瘦削的身子，掖在他两腋下，犹如洁净的裹尸布。

这里没有安置日晷仪，阿尔斐杰洛只能凭感觉估算。“快六点了吧。”他在与对方仅四五米相隔的床对面的椅子上坐下，看似漫不经心地回答。

“啊，时间过得真快。差不多……该吃晚饭了呢。”雅士帕尔笑笑，轻咳了两下，说话有点大喘气。但他洋溢着的笑容却叫人看了入迷，仿佛他从未笑得如此开心。

今天的侍者是费扬斯。阿尔斐杰洛刚才来的时候碰见他了。二人在门口相遇，互看了一眼之后各自分开。费扬斯是雅麦斯的心腹，阿尔斐杰洛感觉不太好。于是他在进卧房前，偷偷地把搁在客厅餐桌上的菜全都试吃了一遍，确定无虞后，这才放心。虽然雅麦斯等人还不至于明目张胆到对食物动手脚，但是多留一个心眼总不会错。尤其是现在这个最关键的时刻。明后天将是海龙族的俄彼斯和卡缪斯为雅士帕尔送来一日三餐，阿尔斐杰洛已经提前打听到排班表了。虽说那两头海龙和雅麦斯不是一路的，而是布里斯的死党，不过阿尔斐杰洛还是认为必须小心提防。

“晚餐都已经送过来了，看起来还不错，放在客厅里一口都没动。你不吃吗？”

“啊，中午好像吃得太多了……现在肚子涨涨的，有点不想吃呢。”

屋子里很温暖，可是雅士帕尔的嘴唇却在颤抖，好像他身处在寒冷的冰窖。阿尔斐杰洛看见了，但是他早就习以为常。这个体弱的少年自从生病后一直都是这样，好像精神饱满面容有神才是不正常的。

“今天的胃口似乎不错？”

“嗯，稍微好了一点。吃了些前段时间根本吃不下的油腻食品呢……“少年边说边喘息两口，好像力气不济，只是唇角的微笑始终不减，“烤鹌鹑，还有炸洋葱圈。”

“没有呕吐吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛之所以如此问道，完全事出有因。雅士帕尔的体力早就被病魔折腾得濒临极限。他的食物应该以清淡少油水为准。不过龙神殿膳房对首席以及龙术士候补生供应的伙食标准历来都很高，也是不争的事实。丰盛可口的佳肴对其他人无疑是种享受，但是对病中身体各项功能衰退的雅士帕尔来说，却成了负累。上吐下泻的情况屡屡发生。雅士帕尔仅存的那丝体力被抽走了。起先，大家还以为是食物出现了问题。下毒之类的闲言碎语开始从角落里的私下议论传得漫山遍地都是。直到膳房的负责人瑟兰崔斯长老和制药高手特尔米修斯长老逐一查验了雅士帕尔吃剩下来的食物，才发现会出现呕吐腹泻不止的症状只是因为饮食中荤腥太多，品种太繁杂，形成了不易消化的搭配。根源查出来后，流言蜚语随之散去，雅士帕尔主要的餐饮从此便由各类容易消化的粥、蔬菜瓜果以及特尔米修斯调制的营养液组成。如此调养了一段时日，见雅士帕尔消化不良的情况有所好转，这两日膳房便在原有的清汤寡水中稍微添加了一点荤食，让雅士帕尔得以吸收不同的营养，来增强身体的抵抗力。

现在，看见雅士帕尔轻快地摇了摇头，消化功能已完全恢复正常的样子，阿尔斐杰洛感到很欣慰。

“太好了。吃得进食物的话，就表示病愈有望了哦。”

“可是，会不停地反复呢。”病床上的少年不再微笑，叹了一声，“我这连长老们都差不出原因的怪病……”

“别担心。龙王的命令已经下来了。”阿尔斐杰洛喜上眉梢，无比兴奋地宣布。他一接到这个好消息便飞奔过来，想要与幽居在别墅静养早已不外出走动的少年分享。阿尔斐杰洛此刻兴高采烈的样子，简直比自己当年参加首席册封典礼时还要激动。他不断把身体往前倾，只有小半个屁股还黏在座位前沿。“三天后，将举行你和雅麦斯缔结契约的仪式！”

“啊，真的？”雅士帕尔迷糊地呢喃，恍然如梦中初醒，“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。很受鼓舞吧？在最后的试炼前就取得龙族契约者，这可是自从龙族培养了龙术士这群战士后，开天辟地的头一回哦。”

“哇……”或许是激动，或许是惊愕，总之，雅士帕尔一时间竟无法言语。能听见的只有他重重的喘息声。

看到他高兴到说不出话来的模样，阿尔斐杰洛更是眉飞眼笑。“这几天，你就安心地休息吧。很快，病痛就再也无法折磨你了。”

“病？”雅士帕尔呆呆地摇了摇头，轻声说道，“不，这或许不是病。”他的绿眸突然凝聚起一股特别奇特的光芒，穿过阿尔斐杰洛的身体，凝视着不知界限的虚空，“那些幽魂……是那些死去的亡魂在惩罚我。他们对我发出了集体诅咒……”

“怎么这样说呢？”阿尔斐杰洛表情一僵，劝慰道，“不是告诉过你，不要再唉声叹气了吗？乐观一点。”

听到他这样说，雅士帕尔笑了。他优美的嘴角微翘，勾起一弯月牙的弧度，静静地笑着。那既是对阿尔斐杰洛的鼓励所表达出的谢意，却又不止如此。阿尔斐杰洛不禁被这抹无法用言语形容的笑颜吸引住了目光。一定要描述的话，那是一种特别空虚寂寞的、带着些自我怜悯意味的笑容。

“还不想吃点东西吗？”阿尔斐杰洛甩开脑中的怪想，问道。

“不想。”雅士帕尔轻声拒绝。

“没关系。等你想吃的时候再吃。在你临睡前，我会一直陪在这儿的。”

“嗯。”

深金色头发的少年微笑着点了点头，然后微微把头歪向一边，朝窗外被朦胧阳光笼罩的景色看去。树叶缝隙间的阳光顺着敞开的窗射进来，投洒在他的面颊。感受到宁静的温暖，雅士帕尔嘴角的笑意更胜。那笑容使他英气勃勃的脸上更添一份美丽，阿尔斐杰洛不禁为之一愣。

“这里好亮啊，一直都很亮……太阳永远都不会下山，黑暗和寒冷好像永远不会到来……”

“是啊，我刚来的时候也觉得很不可思议。”

这时的阿尔斐杰洛，还未能感悟雅士帕尔笑中的含意。只觉得他皮肤好白，如雪般闪耀。不是平时的那种病态的苍白，而是好像雪人就快要化开。

雅士帕尔玲珑的美貌在白皙肌肤的衬托下更显卓越，嘴角始终挂着迷离的微笑。

“能来到这么美丽的地方……直到现在，都觉得好像身处在一个妙不可言的梦境里面呢。可是……”

虽然乍一听好像是承接着阿尔斐杰洛的话说下去的，但其实雅士帕尔完全是在朝空气自言自语，表达着感慨。

凝视着好像屏蔽了周边事物的存在、沉浸在自我哀思之中的少年，阿尔斐杰洛觉得有点说不出来的奇怪。内心的担忧之情，渐渐地被触发了起来。

“雅士帕尔，你在想什么呐？”

阿尔斐杰洛迷惑的问话，雅士帕尔不知是存心不理会，还是没有听见。

“梦……总有一刻是要苏醒的。尤其是，如此美丽的梦……”

总之，他低吟的话语并不是在回答阿尔斐杰洛，根本只是不顾听者的自我呓语。

被暖阳所保护的卡塔特，似乎隔绝了尘世间任何的绝望与不幸。雅士帕尔的生命里从未出现过期待。自己无差别地夺走他人的性命，是一个注定不会被幸福惠及的人。能在自己短暂的生命中有幸来到这里，他已经非常满足了。

但是，他同时也很清楚，自己所处的世界，没有暖阳在照耀。这所有的一切，不过只是神为了继续愚弄他而赐给他的南柯一梦。

虽然无法理解雅士帕尔古怪的话语，以及他暧昧的态度，但还是从中感觉到某种不祥意味的阿尔斐杰洛，表情显得很僵硬。

“不说这个了。有些事不告诉你，我可放心不下。因为等你继位以后我就会离开这里，所以必须要对你有所交代。”

歪头凝视着窗外的雅士帕尔终于回过神，迷离的视线落在阿尔斐杰洛脸上，微笑着听他说下去。

“成为雅麦斯的主人后，介于你受伤他也会痛，他是不敢对你动粗的。如果只是口头上的纷争，你记住，不要和他正面冲突。告诉奥诺马伊斯，让族长训斥他。”

这个少年今后要学习的东西还有很多。虽然是个魔法奇才，但是对人情世故却知之甚少。阿尔斐杰洛滔滔不绝起来，将自己从多年的实际经验中提炼出来的卡塔特生存法则传达给这位后辈，包括如何处理与龙王、长老、从者、普通龙族以及所有守护者等卡塔特各阶级之间的关系。阿尔斐杰洛抓住重点，逐一交代。但是雅士帕尔的表情却始终游离，好像他一点都没有要认真倾听的意愿，不知道在想些什么。

他现在的样子好奇怪，一直在微笑，从未见过他如此喜悦。阿尔斐杰洛无法不去在意。自己说的话有那么好笑吗？

“雅士帕尔，你有没有在听我说话？”

望着皱起眉头好像有点不太满意的阿尔斐杰洛，雅士帕尔轻轻地点了点头。

“嗯……在听。所以我才会有这样的感觉呢。”

“什么感觉？”

“阿尔斐杰洛真是，太温柔了……”沙哑的、有气无力的嗓音，如同垂死的陨石摇曳过天际。

“……”阿尔斐杰洛无言以对。这究竟是对自己怎样的一种误解啊。

自己对这个少年的关切度，确实很容易让他产生那样的看法。不过阿尔斐杰洛可不是对谁都是如此的。这种和实际情况严重脱节的误解，可能要伴随雅士帕尔一生了吧。阿尔斐杰洛有时候想想，甚至会觉得有点不好意思。他对这个不经世事的少年露出无可奈何的微笑，心里想着要不要做出些许解释。但就在这时，他突然觉得，自己想明白为什么会从刚才开始就一直觉得雅士帕尔很古怪的原因了。

有某种东西正在少年的身边悄然降临——凭自己百发百中的直觉，十分轻易就能感知到。

所以，当理性的、甚至冷酷的警告从脑海的缝隙中源源不断地溢出来的瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛突然觉得紧贴大脑的头皮一阵发麻。

“我啊……能和你相遇，真的……很高兴……”伴随着连续不断的喘息小声地嗫嚅着，少年如此说道，“你是我……唯一的朋友。”

蜷缩在被褥里的小小身影，浅到几不可闻的呼吸声，已经慢慢闭起来的、无力再撑开的眼睛，让人从心底感到难过。

带着某种确信的疑惑，阿尔斐杰洛不顾少年的反对，趋步移到床边。他坐在床沿，将手穿过雅士帕尔后脑与枕头的空隙。就这样，几乎要陷入昏睡的雅士帕尔的脑袋滑进了他的臂弯，眼睛立即睁大了，里面装满了不可置信。

雅士帕尔会如此吃惊，实属正常。他自己也是第一次想起来，过去的自己从来没有被别人温柔地拥抱过。

但是拒绝早已经形成一种本能。为阿尔斐杰洛的举动感到困惑，雅士帕尔咬紧了嘴唇，用力摇着头。

“……不行，你不能靠近我……快松开。这样，不行的——”

少年的这种反应完全在阿尔斐杰洛的预料内。但是，他没有放手。雅士帕尔的魔力早已伤不到他，因为它们正在逐渐涣散——关于这一点，自己不也早就有所察觉了吗？

因此，阿尔斐杰洛更加收紧双臂地拥住他。

怀中的少年，体温异常高热，但是让他觉得真正危险的，却不是这再度发作的、甚至恶化了的高烧。

那具纤细得不能再纤细的、如少女般盈盈一握的躯体，轻微得感觉不到应有的重量，仿佛是让人感到虚幻的残雪。

是的，将这样一个脆弱的生命环抱在双臂中，和捧起一团雪花的手感无异，仿佛自己轻轻一晃，他就会裂成碎片，零散着凋落。

一边是薄唇一张一合、竭尽全力地保持呼吸，一边是慢慢冷却、不再鼓动着心跳的胸膛。阿尔斐杰洛感觉雅士帕尔的体温在逐渐变冷，如同遇热消融、即将化成死水的雪花。这微妙的过程甚至让他体会到了恐惧。

整个背脊都紧贴在身后男人胸前的雅士帕尔，知道自己的阻拦对方不会听，于是，不再重复诸如不要靠近的话语。他把头往后仰，空洞的目光四处游移，搜寻拥住自己的男人脸庞。

“……早就知道，会变成这个样子呢……”

随着艰难的低语，雅士帕尔的嘴唇轻轻震动。胸口微弱而努力的起伏，已经逐渐分辨不出来了。

“……”

任何抚慰的话，都不再有实际作用。阿尔斐杰洛不知道该跟他说些什么，只能呆呆地坐在那儿抱住他，不断抽搐着嘴唇。

“啊……”

被完全拥抱在怀里的少年，那逐渐消失神采的双眸，一直静静地看着视野里早已经被朦胧黑暗遮蔽住的脸庞，对着他面带微笑地摇了摇头。

“人，终究还是，战胜不了神明的……”

少年缓缓地合上了眼睛。但他嘴角余留的笑容却是那样欣喜。他笑得很甜，脸上一点忧愁和烦恼都看不到。因为已经没有硬撑下去的必要了。

不必再忍受痛苦，不必再继续煎熬，很快就能得到解脱，可以把一切都放下了。

只是有点可惜，没能等到命运轨迹被颠覆的那一刻，去见一见阿尔斐杰洛给他指明的崭新之路。只有这件事让人觉得无可奈何。

然而比起溢满胸口的释怀，这小小的遗憾根本就微不足道。

带着些许遗憾，燃尽了所有掠夺而来的生命力的少年，安详地离去了。

放弃反抗，屈从于命运——那双完全闭上的眼睛，好像在如此对亲眼目睹这一切发生的男人诉说着。在阿尔斐杰洛看来，这是最无法原谅的懦弱。

“喂，你绝望并且放弃了吗？你忘记要对抗命运以及神的愚弄了吗！”

凌厉的质问声冲出喉咙口。撩开被褥，拍打着这个不遵守诺言的少年的脸颊，使劲摇晃他的身体，敲打他的下颚。阿尔斐杰洛好像失去了理智。

“人是可以战胜命运之神的。只要你再努力一点，再撑一会会儿……！”

除了歇斯底里的尖叫，空旷死寂的屋子里没有任何声音回应他。

“只有三天啊，雅士帕尔……再等三天，你就可以脱离苦海了！你听到了没有，回答我啊——”

没有回应。一切都已经迟了。阿尔斐杰洛臂弯里的是已经冰冷的尸体。他束手无策地看着少年的生命从躯壳中消失、终结。

完完全全的突发状况。只是像往常那样来看望久病不愈的少年而已。阿尔斐杰洛浑身颤栗起来。怎么会碰上这个意外呢？到底为什么会变成这样？大概就是因为陷入了深深的无措和迷惘，他才没能在更早的时间注意到远方隐隐约约传来的急促的脚步声。

“首席大人！您在干什么？”

一声大喝从近处传来。阿尔斐杰洛的脖子扭过一个奇异的角度，望过去。

他这才注意到，最外面的豪宅大门竟不知何时已经被打开，披甲佩剑的两个守护者的人影冲到了自己和刚刚断气的少年所在的卧室。

艾德里安与克莱茵的身影印入了他呆怔的眼中。

结伴在附近巡逻的这两名守护者听到屋中传出的阵阵尖叫，急匆匆地赶了过来，用身体撞开锁住的门，闯入室内。

发出质问的艾德里安，神情非常惊恐。克莱茵站在他身旁，怔大的眼眶之内燃烧着冰冷的火焰，陌生地注视着坐在床边的男子。

这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛忘记了回答，就像一个无处藏身的贼，尴尬地呆在原地。心脏咚咚咚，仿佛正经历有生以来最剧烈的跳动。

房间里弥漫着死亡的气息。映现在眼帘之中的景象根本已是一目了然。把视线转向直挺挺地仰天倒在阿尔斐杰洛怀中一动不动的少年，艾德里安气喘不定，“这——这——”

克莱茵的面颊短暂地僵硬了一会儿，瞬间变色，“是您！竟然是您！”脱口而出的呼喊显得正义凛然。他在刹那间下了结论，“真不敢相信。快，艾德里安，快去叫人！不要耽误一刻时间。这个男人竟然谋害了我们的预备首席！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用了三章的篇幅，把雅士帕尔给弄死了，笔者仿佛看见了自己嘴角上扬的弧度—_,—
> 
> 创造雅士帕尔这个角色的作用主要有三：
> 
> 一，自然是为了推动剧情。（终于把阿尔君整惨了，笔者好开心）  
> 二，纯粹想要刻画他。（感觉雅士帕尔的设定是非常具有主角特征的一个角色，可惜在这里却成了龙套）  
> 三，为将来某人的出场铺路。（雅士帕尔在笔者心目中，就是男版某人，二人间有很多相似的地方）
> 
> PS：写到这里笔者才赫然醒悟，原来本文最大的反派不是别人而是雅麦斯这货啊，尼玛= =！  
> PPS：笔者觉得有必要教育一下阿尔君，你要记住你的大本命是苏洛，不能因为人家病怏怏的少年长得好看惹人怜爱你就爬墙啊=皿=！
> 
> 自言自语完毕 _(_^_)_


	80. 阿尔斐杰洛（61）

CXXXV

 

塔顶的龙翼在阳光下伸展，好似天空的布幕中凭空撕扯出来的几道不规则伤口，在勃朗峰莹白的雪地上投下深色的暗影。

高山上的飞雪四处飘扬，舞得漫天都是。但它们并不是被风吹动的。

一个面容干净的人形态雄性火龙，伫立在斗气怒吼的雪地里，注视着正前方。有两名同伴就在他的数米外，一位是火龙族女性，一位是海龙族男性，正在以拳脚功夫相拼。肆舞的霜雪被一层一层掀起，从身处在漩涡斗气中间的两人脚底向上盘旋、飞升，再随着刚劲强烈的旋风，纷纷零落于四周。远远望去，就好像冰雪有了生命力一样，在自己翩翩起舞。

不过，和雪峰中的奇景正相反，就观战者的角度而言，这绝不是一场赏心悦目的较量。激斗的双方实力相差悬殊，一方始终压制着另一方，只要是稍有格斗经验的看客，都会知道结局毫无悬念。

尽管最终胜利的归属，金荻斯早就猜到了，但是他的注意力仍然不可自拔地沉浸在同伴们的对战之中，兴趣浓厚地观看着。如烈焰般耀眼的红色尖瞳始终充斥着赞赏和怜爱的情感，随那位火龙族女性灵巧的身形移动。

“唔哦——”

在被对方的重拳打中小腹之前，陶瑞斯就已经大汗淋漓，逐渐抵御不住了。他的喉中因吃痛不由得发出一串不自然的闷哼，但是却连凌乱的步伐都没有调整，就抬起拳准备还击。

“太慢了！”

女人高亢的断喝，夹杂在呼嚎的风声中响起。当发现挥出的右手打到的只是轻盈的雪花时，陶瑞斯才意识到自己的动作被对方完全看穿了。这时候，早已经闪身到他背后的芭琳丝，用浮现出青筋的手，准确地抓住了那只袭向自己的拳。

痛苦的尖叫从陶瑞斯嘴中溢出。芭琳丝将他抬拳的右手拗到身后，使力一掰，然后丝毫不给他喘息机会地抬脚踢中他的后背。在此期间，陶瑞斯只能不断地扭动身体挣扎。

一拳一脚的二连击得手之后，芭琳丝一甩宛如红鞭的马尾，飞身追上，抓住陶瑞斯重心不稳往前倾倒的破绽，以闪电般的速度黏上去继续进攻，每一击都命中他的肉体。

在芭琳丝毫不留情的攻势下，陶瑞斯终于彻底丧失抵抗的能力。芭琳丝行云流水的动作让人应接不暇，眼花缭乱的攻击又稳又准，招招凶狠。真难想象身材如此曼妙的女性，其体术竟强悍到这等地步。

没过多久，二者的对决便以陶瑞斯倒在雪地里为最后一幕结束了。身为败者的海龙族男子后仰倒下时，芭琳丝随身体猛烈晃动的马尾辫还重重地扇在了他的脸上。

“陶瑞斯，你真没用。”

扭了扭头，把逃逸到肩前的辫子甩往背后，芭琳丝站停在离陶瑞斯两三米的位置，抬起下颚傲视着他。经历过刚才的一番激战，这头强悍的母火龙连气都没喘一下，仿佛陶瑞斯所有的攻击都只是隔靴瘙痒。打量了几眼手下败将滚落得满身是雪的滑稽摸样后，她歪过头，把视线对向了置身在战局外的另一位同伴。

“一个一个收拾好麻烦。喂，金荻斯，你也加入进来吧？”芭琳丝明艳锐利的红眼睛得意洋洋，弯成峨眉月状，挑衅般地望着两个男人，宣示道，“你们两个一起上！”

“哈，口气好大啊。芭琳丝，你也太小瞧我……”

金荻斯话音还未落，一阵艳丽的色彩便急速朝他逼近，在茫茫一片白的环境里显得尤其出挑。

纷飞的白雪之中，红色的马尾划出蜿蜒的弧线。芭琳丝闪身到金荻斯面前，右臂挥出，正对他腰部。当注意到女人纤长的手臂拦腰朝自己袭来时，已经根本无从躲避。腰腹被抽中的金荻斯在那股怪力下，整个人都离开地面，飞了出去，完全无法避免和陶瑞斯同样被撂倒在地的下场。

“芭琳丝，你……”以极其狼狈的姿势仰面摔倒的金荻斯，被芭琳丝出其不意的一击完全打懵了。直到听见对方不可遏制地大笑起来，才总算有了反应，半是困惑半是无奈地发问，“哎，你做什么啊，还没开始呢？”

芭琳丝收起笑容，走过来两步，“教你一课。”她居高临下地看着他，“战斗的时候，永远都不能放松警惕。”

“可现在只是打着玩啊。”金荻斯爬起身，一会儿揉揉腰，一会儿又拍拍身上的雪花。虽然表情充满了埋怨，但语气里却带着一丝不易察觉的宠溺。

“活该。”芭琳丝不客气地白了他一眼，侧过身，“下次要是再让我逮到你盯着我看超过十秒，我就把你的眼珠抠出来。”

“那我就太冤枉了。你跟陶瑞斯在切磋，我的眼睛不朝你们看怎么可能？”

金荻斯一脸委屈地为自己辩解，然而芭琳丝却不为所动。见这两人又要闹起来了，陶瑞斯苦笑了一下，过来解围。

“芭琳丝，你每次都说要挖金荻斯的眼珠，可没有一次真的付诸行动。”

“多嘴。”芭琳丝冷哼一声，“你还嫌被我揍得不够惨吗？”

听到她的警告，陶瑞斯下意识地伸手摸了摸至今仍有些痛的脸颊。那里也和身上一样挂了彩，但却丝毫看不出受伤的痕迹。

“这点伤，根本就难不倒我海龙族的自愈力。不过，你那么野蛮，我和金荻斯是没办法再跟你对练了。恐怕要让雅麦斯来治你！”

在陶瑞斯看来，这只是一句非常普通的玩笑话，但是芭琳丝的脸色却突然暗沉下来，之前连胜两局的昂扬感一时间荡然无存。在她赤色的尖瞳里，原本就十分细长的眼黑顿时紧缩成针形，变得比以往更细了。

金荻斯留意到芭琳丝的面部表情变化，看见她双瞳激荡着愤怒的火焰，立刻对懵然不知的陶瑞斯挤挤眼。看到金荻斯对自己示意过来，陶瑞斯才感到后悔。所幸，在二人想着打圆场的措词时，忽然出现的一个身影打破了僵硬的气氛。

最先觉察到来人气息、转过身的是芭琳丝。一名雄性火龙从远处靠近，同样也是人类男子的形态。他体态轻盈，步履坚定，刘海很长，几乎盖住了双眼。但一阵夹带着霜雪的风正好在这时吹过，稍稍掀起了他的刘海。遮掩在红发下的眼睛和表情，还是能够依稀看见。他就像平常那样面目冰冷，溢满肃杀之气。

“桑契斯，”芭琳丝喊出他的名字，“你要不要也跟我打一场？”

“我没这份闲心，就不奉陪了。”桑契斯透过刘海的缝隙看着她，声音就如他的身姿一样孤冷，“我过来只是想告诉你，有人探监。”

“知道了。”她瞅他一眼，冷淡地回应，“我早就闻到人类的臭味了。”

对于芭琳丝蔑视的话语，桑契斯没有任何回应。不如说，在说完报告的那一刻，他就已转身离开，隐入风雪中。

“这个家伙，简直比冰还要冷。”望着桑契斯清冷的背影，金荻斯闷闷地嘀咕道，“真不像一头火龙。”

芭琳丝的关注点却不在桑契斯身上。对于这个同族的冷漠，她向来不以为然。此刻，她最感兴趣的是对方带来的消息。

这位孤塔守卫队长挑动了一下眉眼，朝隐没在雪中的高塔眺望过去，随后又把视线转向身旁的两人，唇角微微一翘，“你们俩跟我走。我要去看看，是哪个家伙敢来探监。毕竟，那可是一个罪大恶极的犯人啊。”

 

CXXXVI

 

当身为队长的芭琳丝及她的两名部下一同回到驻地时，一个似乎早已经在塔前站立了一会儿的男子立即转过身，朝快步返回的三名孤塔守卫微笑。

虽然是个仅有着几面之缘、从未往来和了解过的人类，但是芭琳丝一见他红润的薄唇和铂金色的头发，便认出他来。“竟然是你。”她有些惊讶地审视他。

“芭琳丝大人，您好。”孤塔的来访者柏伦格朝她点了点头，显得很尊敬，带着虔诚的金眸凝视她的同时，还不忘朝她身边的另两人致意。

来者的礼数非常到位，让人无法诟病，然而芭琳丝还是能挑出刺来。“你的消息倒灵通嘛。”她上下打量他几眼，语气带着刻薄，“那男人才收监两天，你就献殷勤来了。由此可见，那个男人私下和其他龙术士拉帮结派搞小团体的传闻，果然是真的啊。”

陶瑞斯和金荻斯互相对视一眼，显露出看好戏的表情，好像遵循着某种惯例似的，任由芭琳丝尽情挖苦对方。

柏伦格温润如玉的脸颊上，一点表情变化都没有。“您教训的是。能不能带我过去呢？”他谦卑地请求，低头鞠了一躬。“请您谅解，但我必须看到他，确保他没事。”

这个人类竟然就这么恬不知耻地承认了，倒让芭琳丝顿时哑然。以不知该如何接口的表情愣了几秒，她最终甩甩头，僵冷地表示，“你那么想跟一个犯人为伍，我当然成全你。随我来吧。”

柏伦格轻轻点头，跟着她向大门走去。然而就在踏进入口的那一刻，一阵奇异的不适感瞬间攫住了他的心神。大脑突然晕眩起来，眼睛看东西出现叠影，迫使柏伦格抬腿的动作停顿了一下。刚想发问，这种奇妙的感觉就消失了，恍如梦中的幻觉。柏伦格放下疑问，若无其事地继续走。他探视的心情太过急切，完全没留意到在他失神的那一秒，几名孤塔守卫对视的眼神。

塔楼进出的大门形似巨龙的大嘴。从入口往里走，柏伦格一直都紧跟在芭琳丝后面。金荻斯及陶瑞斯走在最末。四人一起登上塔内的盘旋阶梯。

龙族安置罪犯的孤塔，共有东、西两座塔组成，屹立在终年积雪不化的阿尔卑斯山最高峰——勃朗峰之巅。东塔是守卫的住所，西塔是犯人的关押地。高塔垂直向上，塔身修成龙形，由黑石砌成的墙壁外，雕刻着群龙腾飞的装饰。两头贴地躺卧、仿佛在沉睡的石雕巨龙正好处于东、西两座塔底层的大门，人们从它张开的巨口进出。塔顶设计成扁圆形，一头蜷缩成团的巨龙停立在东塔，西塔顶端的龙则好似在乘风高飞。龙尾形状的桥梁在空中拱起，连接着东、西二塔。巨大的黑翼装饰翻飞在空中，时常能够将阳光遮蔽。塔内的楼梯狭窄而曲折，采光不佳，终年昏沉阴暗，特别是西塔，空气里总有股难以挥发的酸臭味。粗糙的石墙上伸出龙爪和龙牙模样的火炬台，给阴森的监狱带来一丝明亮和温暖。

囚禁罪犯的西塔内，每一层只建有一间牢房。牢房经过巧妙设计，每一间都是半圆形房间。除铁栏密如蛛网的牢门外，仅有一面狭长的窄窗开在高墙上。上面有两位龙王亲自施予的魔法附着。粗实的窗栏和铁门上的栏杆，其硬度堪比最强壮的成年龙族的龙骨，想从那里逃脱，根本就是天方夜谭，更不用说石墙上还有龙王铺下的无数道结界。卡塔特该有的结界，这里几乎样样俱全，甚至还有额外的加码。就算没有这些精密的防越狱措施，也无人能够突破由四名龙族的守卫以及八名守护者共同镇守的孤塔牢笼。

沿阶梯往上攀的四人，已走到相当高的楼层了。除了交替的步伐和壁台火炬的燃烧声，塔楼内一片寂静，无人说话，就连之前恶意讥讽自己的芭琳丝都默不出声，仿佛变成了哑巴。柏伦格不问她要带自己去哪儿，或者犯人囚室的具体方位，只顾埋头走路。身后的金荻斯、陶瑞斯也是异常安静。正因如此，突然传出的一阵持续的声响，就显得非常突兀和容易听见了。

噪音刚响起时，柏伦格便仰起头，朝塔顶望去。那声音起初还很遥远，随着距离的接近逐渐变大。仔细听，那是从最顶层传来的摩擦声。嗞，嗞，嗞，就好像在用指甲抠石头一样，让人有股难以忍受的钻心之感。柏伦格凭借龙术士优异的听力，能勉强分辨。他回过头，看看四周，在他前后的三人仍无动于衷地走着，好像对这刺耳的声音早已习惯。难道是他……柏伦格不禁暗忖。他才在监狱待了两天，就已经受不了这里的重重高墙、冰冷的铁窗、密致坚硬的栅栏、污浊的空气还有冷酷刻薄的看管者了吗？龙王这样对他，好残忍啊。

嗞，嗞，嗞。不知不觉，在断断续续传来的摩挲声的陪伴下，众人所处的高度已上升至从塔顶往下正数第二层的位置。就在柏伦格心里猜测还要走多久时，终于，前方的守卫队长把脚步停下了。

尖锐的摩擦声就在这时戛然停止。“到了。”芭琳丝说，语气带点微妙。她红色的眼睛在火炬的光辉中闪烁，显现出邪恶的色彩。

顺着她不怀好意的目光，柏伦格寻过去，视线穿过栏杆，在一片昏暗中看到了他。

一个人影低头蜷缩在圆形牢房的暗处，靠墙而坐，不动一下，身上朴素的灰毛衣和黑马裤已有些脏。他红金色的头发紧贴肌肤往下垂落，将面部的表情保护起来。柏伦格突然感到一阵哀伤袭上心头。若非那头显眼的红发，哪里瞧得出这颓废的罪犯有一点点首席的影子。

囚室依傍弧形的塔身石壁而建，开门处砌起围墙，因此房间呈现半圆形。墙并未砌全，留下两扇大门宽度的空隙，竖满铁栏。其上有魔法的章纹，闪动着微弱的银白光晕。从铁栏之间向内望去，可将里面的设施一览无余。柏伦格还是第一次踏足孤塔监狱。在他的观察下，发现占地宽敞的囚室内空空如也，没有床，没有桌椅，除了一个散发着异味的木制便桶放在角落。

“谢谢你，芭琳丝大人，我可以进去吗？”柏伦格走向栏杆，压抑住心中的感伤，问道。

领柏伦格到阿尔斐杰洛所在的囚室后，金荻斯和陶瑞斯就离开了，唯独芭琳丝没有走，留了下来。

“哼，我还以为，你只是看一下就走呢。”她将双手抱在胸前，毫不犹豫地摇头否决了柏伦格的请求。“念你初来，我就不追究你不懂这里规矩的错了。听清楚，想要通过铁栏进到牢房里与犯人接触是不被允许的。有话就在这儿说。就算隔着一点距离，也没什么不方便。”

“首席为何会被囚禁？”柏伦格态度诚恳地询问。

“首席，哪来的首席。”芭琳丝用古怪的眼神打量他，抬手指向里面的男人。“噢，你说这个男人吧？”她的嘴唇向上一卷，笑容恶毒，“被废除的首席根本就不算首席。名号被褫夺的现在乃至以后，他都只是个罪孽深重的囚犯。在没得到族长的宽恕前，就得一直烂在这里。”

“他犯了什么罪？”

“这个男人嫉妒即将要取他而代之的雅士帕尔，抢在雅士帕尔与我族子民缔结契约的仪式前将其谋杀。你对族长的判罚有哪里不满吗？”

牢房深处阴影中的男子没有任何反应，不说话，也不抬头看看他们，但柏伦格知道他不是聋子。可不管芭琳丝说出怎样恶毒的言辞，他都一动不动，毫无所谓。柏伦格总有一股奇怪的希望，期待他能为自己辩解点什么，但最终还是只能靠自己应对那头刁钻的母火龙。

“芭琳丝大人，你刚刚说，阿尔斐杰洛谋害了身为预备首席的那个少年。请问，这是官方的说法吗？”

“三场审判，铁证如山，”芭琳丝斜睨着他，抬高声音，“你竟敢怀疑？”

“万分抱歉，是我多言了。”柏伦格低声致歉，“那么犯人俯首认罪了吗？”

“他在审判会上态度狂傲，公然咆哮，至今仍旧执迷不悟，对两位龙王心怀怨恨。不管对他说什么，他都不予理睬，完全看不到反省的态度。我看，他就等着把牢底坐穿吧！”

尽管这女人一如传闻所言那般目中无人，但她的头脑似乎不怎么灵光，很容易因为对方的示弱而大意，被套出话。柏伦格决定顺着她说。

“族长的判罚自然有他们的道理。阿尔斐杰洛犯下不可饶恕的重罪，如果方便的话，我想单独和他谈谈，规劝他早日认罪悔过。”他礼貌地笑着，用恳求的眼神注视她，“我记得，孤塔应该没有禁止探视者与犯人谈话的规定吧。”

沉默了两秒，芭琳丝眼珠一转，“好，我就给你十分钟时间。”她的态度有所缓和，声音却依旧尖锐，“有悄悄话可得快点说。我耐心有限。”

幸好，这头傲慢的母火龙只想在嘴上讨些便宜，挖苦两下就心情顺畅了。她抛给柏伦格一个兼有妩媚和凌厉气息的飞眼，脑后大马尾一甩，撇下他走掉了。

柏伦格目送她下楼的背影，前一刻彬彬有礼的凝视已转为凉凉的一瞥。这个女人对雅麦斯的迷恋可谓疯狂，她所交代的事情的可靠性，柏伦格不会轻信。不管怎么说，自己认识的阿尔斐杰洛也不是个心浮气躁、有勇无谋之人，会做出直接谋害下任首席的蠢事……有关雅士帕尔离奇死亡的真相，还得亲自向他问个明白。

柏伦格的金眸透过栏杆打量他。阿尔斐杰洛保持蜷缩的姿势从刚才起就没变过，似乎在很长一段时间里都是如此。这时，柏伦格惊讶地发现他露在外面的两只手上，没有灰尘没有血，指甲也没有缺损。这是理所当然的，柏伦格暗想。虽然自由被夺走，一身的本领却没遗忘，或许阿尔斐杰洛听到有人来的脚步，早就用治愈魔法把伤治好了吧。可是再往地面看去，黑石地板上根本找不出一丝被尖细之物抓挠过的留痕，柏伦格不禁狐疑起来。

不过，他还是决定先把这些小事放一放，直奔主题。“阿尔斐杰洛，我们没多少时间。”

他叫唤他，提醒他时间紧迫，希望他能有所回应。可是森冷的囚室里只有自己的回音。坐在那里的男子依旧纹丝不动。

从被人仰望的云端跌下来，沦为阶下囚遭人羞辱，不论阿尔斐杰洛是否杀害了雅士帕尔，他都必然无法接受这突来的打击，所以他才会拒绝一切，自暴自弃吧。阿尔斐杰洛此刻的心情和他拒人于千里外的态度，柏伦格完全能够体谅。

“现在这里只有我们俩。我觉得芭琳丝还不至于派人监听我们，但她只给了我们十分钟。”柏伦格往前跨出一步，“长话短说。你把事情的经过告诉我。”

沉默。

“我知道你听得见。不要假装无视我。这一点都不好玩。”

沉默。

“我一直以为，在黑暗中待得太久的人会特别害怕寂寞，渴望听到声音，渴望跟人交流。”柏伦格的口气极有耐心，“你不想吗？”

沉默。

“好吧，既然你什么都不想说，我就陪你坐着。等时间一到……”

“多说无益，”阿尔斐杰洛终于开口了。他打断对方，语气却出乎意料地平静，只是头依然低着。“事情已成定局。”

“这只是暂时的境遇。”柏伦格同样平静地答道，仿佛他俩还在卡塔特的长桥或庭院里闲谈。

“暂时？”阿尔斐杰洛沙哑地低吼，“不，我已经完了。龙王不信任我，剥夺了我的首席龙术士身份，把我当垃圾一样处理，任我在这儿自生自灭。”

柏伦格声音一低，“这是冤案。”

“噢？”阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，抖落额前碍事的碎发，充血的紫眼睛紧盯对方，似乎这两天都没有合眼睡过一觉。“你这样觉得吗？”

“对，冤案。”柏伦格毫不犹豫地确认。

“你不信我杀了雅士帕尔？”

“我不信你是个轻易犯蠢的人。”

“就凭这个下判断吗？那你简直比判我入狱的老东西还要蠢！”阿尔斐杰洛掩在发丝缝隙间的双眼迸发出极恶的凶光，整个人突然暴躁起来，毫无一丝征兆。他用指甲死死地挠着膝盖，手掌不断倾轧，浑身的骨头好似都在打颤，“他们应该防范我。可是他们漏算了一点，只把我扔进监狱还不够。因为我要报仇！为自己洗刷冤屈，用他们的血！我要——”

阿尔斐杰洛的喉结有节律地脉动着，声音却愕然终止，凶光尽露的眼眸亦在同时黯淡。这停顿来得太过唐突，柏伦格不禁侧目。或许他害怕被潜伏在暗处的守卫们听见，亦或许他知道这只是一时的气话，因此及时收住了声，阿尔斐杰洛未尽的咒骂终结在一片突兀的空白里，仅留回音在周围沉淀。

柏伦格伸出手指抓住牢门栏杆。五指缝间银光流动。这栏杆握起来有点硬，看似非常坚固，柏伦格暂时分析不出这上面结界的成分，但是再牢固的东西也能用魔法摧毁。片刻之间，他起了劫狱的心思，不过这冲动的邪念仅在他的脑内滞留了半秒。有四个骁勇善战的龙族和八个守护者守在孤塔，稍有动静就会引出大乱，对方人多势众，柏伦格可不想尝试与他们同时为敌。

“我明白，你很生气，你的胸中被怨恨充满，这些我都理解……”他轻声抚慰，“我不会用大道理要求你坦然接受这样的处罚，但是咒骂对问题的解决毫无助宜。我想听经过。阿尔斐杰洛，无论如何，请你冷静地回忆一下事发前后的疑点。”

“经过，经过……”怒气和恨意一下子就不知去向，仿佛先前的情绪失控都是一场幻觉。阿尔斐杰洛无神地望着地面，缓缓地说，“那日，雅士帕尔在我去看望他的时候，就已经性命垂危。我应该早点注意到他的状况，这样就能避免后面的事情了……”

“后面发生了什么事？”

“艾德里安，还有克莱茵……他们俩指认我是凶手，就因为暴毙的雅士帕尔躺在我怀里。”

“那个少年死去时，你恰好在他身边？”

阿尔斐杰洛低头凝视地面，一眨不眨地看了很久，又变回之前不说一句话的状态。

柏伦格叹了口气。“我明白了。族长并没有确凿的证据判你为杀人凶手。”看到红发的男子略一点头，他便接着问，“那个少年是怎么死的？难道是……中毒？”

“不是中毒。他是自然死亡。”

“饮食，还有服的药什么的，没问题吗？”

“没有。雅士帕尔的饮食一切正常。特尔米修斯反复检查过。药是特尔米修斯亲自开的，更不会有误。”阿尔斐杰洛目光黯然，“这也是我最想不通的地方。”

“你觉得，会有人在背后操纵这起命案吗？”柏伦格眼睛微闪，仿佛在暗示什么，“我知道在侍奉雅士帕尔的龙族侍者里，有几个雅麦斯的狗腿子。”他见阿尔斐杰洛没有接话，便继续道，“他们要想搞小动作，只能在食物或药剂里下功夫，不可能明着来。”

阿尔斐杰洛一听，倏地抬起头瞪视对方，吼道，“我已经说了雅士帕尔是死于自然。这是我亲眼所见！你既然不相信我，就不要问！”

受到惊吓的柏伦格脸色一白，无措地僵在原地，正准备解释的时候，阿尔斐杰洛却又像刚才那样自己住了口，不再嘶喊。他反常的情绪波动使柏伦格倍感诧异。印象之中的这个男人，不会那么脆弱的。难道这一次的牢狱之灾给他的刺激真有那么深？阿尔斐杰洛曾因催眠密探被罚软禁在住所九个月，不应该这样承受不住打击啊……

“不是食物的问题。”阿尔斐杰洛的声音轻了下来，低头这么说了一句之后陷入沉思，过了一会儿又道，“雅士帕尔是全身魔力散尽而死。我没有撒谎，但这很容易被心怀叵测的家伙添油加醋。”他猛地仰起脑袋，样子一惊一乍，“你明白吗？”

柏伦格再次叹一口气。“原来如此。我以为两位族长都是明察秋毫、公私分明的统治者，可是他们不调查清楚就草率判案，实在是把人命当儿戏。”

只有一种可能。他们不想查明真相。这份心里的疑虑，柏伦格没有说出口。阿尔斐杰洛已快到崩溃的边缘，现在，绝不能再刺激他。

柏伦格收敛了心思，转移话题，“那两个守护者，为何会一口咬定你是凶手？他们是刚巧从雅士帕尔的居舍路过吗？那天的巧合未免也太多了吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛经他一提醒，神情立刻认真起来，望着虚空的眼睛转来转去。思索一阵后，终于还是惘然摆手，“我不想再回忆那天的事情了。”

柏伦格略略颔首，深表理解，“对你而言那是最糟糕的噩梦。我也不逼你。”

“既然如此，”团缩于地面的男子，被激愤之色充满的紫罗兰色双目犹如火炬一般炯炯发亮，一直盯着柏伦格，仿佛望进他的灵魂，“你走吧。”

“在芭琳丝不差人催赶我之前，我不会走。”

“那你就是个蠢货！”

“嘘，小点声。你不想把他们都引来吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛的视线再度低垂，执着地盯着厚重的黑石地面，好像试图穿过去，看看另一端会有什么。“我不管龙王是有意让真相埋没也好，故意拿我做替罪羊也好，还是早就有了把我废黜的打算，我不管这些……总之，如今说什么都晚了。”他的嗓音始终沙哑，嘴唇一直绷得紧紧的。“我已是戴罪之身，要在这暗浊阴冷的地方度过余生，长满青苔，被蛀虫环绕……你如果还有点脑子，就该远离我。”

“我确实听到不少闲话，所以我才会执意前来探视。”柏伦格坚决地表态。

“……闲话。”阿尔斐杰洛轻声呢喃，却不敢问。

“他们说你嫉贤妒能，说你辱骂从者，”柏伦格面露担忧，缓缓道来，“还说你巴结龙术士、收买守护者，勾结密探，满肚子阴谋诡计。”

“他们，”阿尔斐杰洛喉头一缩，“他们是谁？”

“我碰见的每个人都这样说，谁第一个讲的反而不重要了。可我认为，他们全都在胡扯。”柏伦格的双手握紧铁栏，“你的荣耀早已超越前任，连龙王都忌惮你，怕你功高震主。现在，我不能向龙王进言，以免进一步激怒两位老人家。我必须装作对你漠不关心。我相信龙王只是一时被蒙蔽，以他们的老练和精明，迟早会把一切都想透。又或许，他们心里比谁都清楚，只是迫不得已才将你囚禁。毕竟死了人，而你又是疑凶，一定要有人承担罪名。如果力排众议为你担保，难免会被人非议他们的昏聩。于是他们只好出此下策，暂且把嫌疑最大的你推出去以平息众人的议论。等风浪过去，再找个理由释放你。不管哪种情况，我敢保证，你都不会在孤塔终老。所以，阿尔斐杰洛，你记好，要想得到龙王的仁慈，你就得先服软。你必须向这儿的看守流露出你请求宽恕的态度。不用明着告诉他们，申辩也好恳求也好，都不会有人理睬，只需要忏悔的时候让他们听见就可以了。总会有人把你的忏悔带给族长，只有这样，你才能获得被赦免的希望，重回卡塔特。这里的队长芭琳丝绝非善茬，我就算有心帮你，也不能来得太频密。你自己一定要调整心态，管住情绪。未来还长着呢。”

大概是意识到谈话进行到现在已经耗去了不少时间，柏伦格的语速忽然加快，洋洋洒洒地交代着。然而他的劝慰，阿尔斐杰洛却不打算领情。

“为什么要对我说这些？柏伦格，我不是叫你走吗？”

“我柏伦格不是那种见风使舵的人。你救过我的命，对我有恩，我是你永远的追随者，直到你哪天愿意当我是一个真正的朋友。”

即使没有抬头，阿尔斐杰洛也能够想象，此时在柏伦格的脸上，一定挂着他往日最常露出的暖阳一般的笑容。

这个男人在自己入狱后那么短的时间就横跨半个欧洲赶来慰问。他对自己是敬畏也好，感激也好，欣赏也好，总而言之他是真心的。这份真心对众叛亲离的阿尔斐杰洛而言，比任何宝物或者赏赐都要珍贵。阿尔斐杰洛不禁有些后悔，过去的自己对他存有太多的猜疑了。事实上，他并不想放柏伦格就此离开，哪怕只有几分钟的陪伴也好……毕竟，在自己锒铛入狱、彻底失势的现在，还肯靠近自己的人，已是寥寥无几。

“如果我刚才说的话你听进去了，就请尽快振作起来。”柏伦格隔着铁栏，激励道，“无论未来怎样，无论今后发生什么事，我都会一直站在你的背后支持你的。”

“可是我……已没有值得你支持的资格。”

深陷囹圄的这几天，阿尔斐杰洛反复思索，假如自己不是首席，就不会遭遇现在这场劫难。然而直到这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛才忽然发现，不当首席至少会有一个损失。他再也听不到这男人亲切地尊称自己为首席了。自从柏伦格探监见到自己为止，就没再喊过他一次“首席大人”。

“不要这么说。”柏伦格劝道，“不必如此悲观。你还能出去，重新得到族长的赏识。会有那么一天的。”

红发的罪犯拂去身上的灰尘，将坐姿改变为双臂抱膝之后，心灰意冷地朝地面摇摇头，“我不再是首席，也不会再是了。”

“那可不一定。没准你能重获首席龙术士的殊荣呢。”柏伦格笑了一下，“有没有兴趣跟我打个赌？”

“妄语。”阿尔斐杰洛皱紧眉头，“你要我如何相信你所说的？”

“雅士帕尔死了。族长没有可用的人才。能担任首席的，只有你。”

“乔贞，修齐布兰卡，备用的家伙多的是……”阿尔斐杰洛无力地摆摆手，目光愈加灰暗，看不出一丝能够振作的迹象。“甚至，连白罗加也……”

“你列举的三人，都有缺陷。我看不行。”柏伦格神秘地笑笑，一副很有把握的样子。他捕捉到阿尔斐杰洛眼中细微闪过的一丝关切和好奇，深知他颇为在意，便娓娓道来，“乔贞是龙王要求他退位的，而且已经是数次退位了，这证明龙王早就厌倦了他，想启用新人。修齐布兰卡，我虽与他来往不多，对他的脾气还是有点了解的。这家伙从不把两位龙王放在眼里，对龙王的提携拒不从命，龙王心里非常嫌恶他。那个白罗加，就更不用放在心上了。他根本就没有与首席相匹配的才能。龙王只会轻视他。要真想提拔他的话，早就给他机会了，根本不会等到现在。所以啊，再把身负命案的你算上，你们几个都有欠缺。老实说，大家都在同一条起跑线上，以后公平竞争，各凭本事，谁的机会都一样。但我依然看好你。”

“你说得不对。”阿尔斐杰洛认真听完后，摇了摇头，“我的‘欠缺’最大。”他消沉地说道，“我杀了人……”

“哎，”柏伦格无奈地叹口气，“怎么连你都开始把自己当凶手了啊？”

楼道里传出越来越清晰的脚步声，打断了二人的对话。听脚步的轻重，不像女性。铁栏内外的两人都明白，一定是芭琳丝让手下的人过来催赶了。

这里的空气格外污浊，让人很不舒服。脑袋显得非常笨重，眼前往往出现重影。守卫就算不来，柏伦格也有离开之意，只是不便启齿。

“你憎恨卡塔特，憎恨龙王大人，但你曾为之效力、奋战，或许将来还会继续效力。”柏伦格迅速组织好语句，对阿尔斐杰洛庄重地说，“请好好斟酌我之前的嘱咐。”他微微一笑，移步到楼梯口下去了，很快就踏出对方的视线。

离别来得非常突然，阿尔斐杰洛立刻站起来，却什么都来不及讲。不一会儿，他听见牢房外的楼下有说话声。柏伦格在向守卫致谢道别。随后便是两阵方向截然相反的脚步。突然，楼梯位置探出一颗脑袋。金荻斯上来察看了一下，确认没有异常之后旋身离开。阿尔斐杰洛背靠石头墙，聆听了一会儿他们嘈杂的脚步，仔细分辨哪个属于柏伦格。没过多久，声音渐渐消失，只有老鼠窸窣翻爬的响动仍然余留。阿尔斐杰洛默默地回到冰冷的石地板重新坐下，双手环住膝盖，呆怔的目光，眨也不眨地盯着楼梯口墙壁上摇曳闪烁的火炬。

柏伦格走后，他再次感受到孤独的可怕之处。他把头埋在膝间，呆滞地注视火炬良久。凝视火光的眼睛始终睁大，不闭一下，看着火焰摇动变幻。过了一会儿，瞳孔开始酸涩起来，一些眼泪不受控制地流出。

阿尔斐杰洛放弃了。他疲惫不堪地合起双眼，回忆就在他最困顿时乘虚而入。黑暗中，熟悉的面庞依次浮现。孱弱的雅士帕尔微笑着，脸上血色渐消，在他的臂弯里安然离去；白罗加的身姿霍然出现在山崖上，阴郁地注视着训练场，神色几度变幻；艾德里安踢开房门，呼吸急促，大声朝他质问；克莱茵面容紧绷，眼里迸出火星，用手指向自己……他还看见尼克勒斯的眼睛，迪特里希的嘴巴，想起审判会上雅麦斯邪恶的笑容……无数张脸孔和无数个场景忽而叠加在一起又忽而分离，在阿尔斐杰洛眼前变化莫测，晃来晃去。他很绝望，空虚的脑海里，不断地闪回接受审判的那一幕幕……

第一次审判，始于两名守护者推开案发地点的房门、发现阿尔斐杰洛抱着死去的少年以后。艾德里安叫来几个人看护雅士帕尔的尸首，维持房间原貌。克莱茵将阿尔斐杰洛送到龙神殿大门外，快步进去通报。

在去往龙神殿的路上，已有不少人感觉出气氛的诡异。被惊动的龙族和守护者们自发聚在“龙之巅”山顶远远观望，面目沉重地注视着好似在罚站一样的首席。太好了，阿尔斐杰洛苦涩地想，坏事传千里。雅士帕尔才刚死，他们就知道了。传播的速度可真够快的。是谁那么多嘴？

很快，从殿内出来的克莱茵返回阿尔斐杰洛身旁，要他在门口等候，自己则在他身前站岗。他是第一个将雅士帕尔的死与阿尔斐杰洛联系在一起的人，自从他在少年尸体边高声宣布结论的那一刻起，他对阿尔斐杰洛的态度就变得格外生分。阿尔斐杰洛瞥他一眼，仅看到他侧脸的一部分。克莱茵面朝大殿，无法完全看清他脸上的表情，尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛还是能够窥见，他的侧脸写满了冷漠和疏远。

在龙王召唤前，他等了将近一小时。特尔米修斯正在验尸。阿尔斐杰洛能做的，就是用还能够维持不颤抖的两条腿站好，耐心等待结果。克莱茵陪他一块站着，却像僵尸一般不说话。周围的人越聚越多，已逐渐有纷杂的议论声涌起。

阿尔斐杰洛精神低迷地站在神殿大门外，苦恼于该如何证明自己没有杀害那个病弱的少年，尽管身边的这个家伙还有艾德里安亲眼目睹我抱住他的尸体……

这时，他的眼角瞥到了一个体格特别强壮的男人。

迪特里希站在人群里。今天不是他当班，但他却赶到了龙神殿。雅士帕尔的死讯，看来已经传遍了卡塔特上上下下。这下，每个人都知道我跟雅士帕尔的死脱不了干系了。

“迪特里希，你的同伴说是我干的。你认为呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛淡淡地问道。健谈的大汉犹豫着低下头，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的，试图回答，最终却只挤出了一排模糊的低语。

看到他的反应，阿尔斐杰洛在心中长叹一声。他认为是我做的。龙王大人会怎么看呢？

特尔米修斯神色匆匆地赶到，去见族长和早已经在殿内聚齐的其他长老。艾德里安跟在他后面，脸上写满不安。也许是走得太急，特尔米修斯直接无视了阿尔斐杰洛的存在，进入大殿。长老到齐了，对我的审判即将开始。还好他没叫人把雅士帕尔的尸体抬过来，阿尔斐杰洛苍凉地想。

在克莱茵和艾德里安的护送下，阿尔斐杰洛进入他来过无数回的大殿。但只有这次，他想返身就跑。议事大厅依旧庄严肃穆，他却感到很冰冷。明亮的白光从头顶的天窗射下来，照在红毯与大理石上。平时圣洁的光束，此刻却给人一种刺痛感。阿尔斐杰洛稍稍把眼睛半闭起来。

璀璨的宝座上，火龙王与海龙王依旧居于其间，和往常几无变化。但是他们眼底的怒火……长老们也都坐在侍者搬来的一张张座椅内，包括他的恩师。可是那八人的眼神都好陌生。视线移到奥诺马伊斯的时候，阿尔斐杰洛干脆回避了。他不敢再四处张望，生怕见到任何对自己失望的眼神。就让一切都快些开始，早点结束吧。

“阿尔斐杰洛，是你杀死了雅士帕尔吗？”火龙王单刀直入的问询宣告初审的开始。

“不是。”阿尔斐杰洛干巴巴地回答，“我没有杀人。请族长明察。”

“没有哪个犯人愿意主动认罪。好在我们有专业人士。”火龙王朗声道，“特尔米修斯，你在医学方面的学问是最权威的。你都查验妥当了吗？”

特尔米修斯应声站起，谦恭地朝族长作揖行礼之后，答道，“雅士帕尔死亡的时间确认在一小时前，也就是阿尔斐杰洛探望他的时候。”

“死因呢？是正常死亡吗？”海龙王问。

特尔米修斯正要回答，阿尔斐杰洛却急不可耐地踏前一步。

“是他一直不见好的病要了他的命。族长大人，我很确定。”

“我要先听取特尔米修斯的报告，随后再由你陈述辩词。”火龙王不悦地斥道，“没有我的允许，不得打断在场任何人的发言。给你一次警告。”

阿尔斐杰洛只有遵命的份。

努美索尼斯长老气贯长虹的高音忽然横穿大殿。“那小孩死得这样突然，莫非中毒了？”

“他虽死得离奇，但没有中毒的迹象。”特尔米修斯慎重地回答，“我解剖了他的身体，内脏里都是正常的食物残渣，没发现任何奇怪的东西。”

瑟兰崔斯听了，立时松一口气。他是膳房的管理者，龙术士候补生的一日三餐皆由他负责。如今撇清了责任，他也安定下心来。只见他捏捏胡须，语带轻松地说道，“那就是自然死亡咯？”

“也不是。”特尔米修斯斜眼看了一下阿尔斐杰洛，好像在顾虑他的感受。

长老们陆续发言的声音好似有铜钹回荡在阿尔斐杰洛耳边。每个人都能插嘴，只有我不行。阿尔斐杰洛只能咬紧牙关听下去。

特尔米修斯停顿了片刻，才往下说，“雅士帕尔的尸体在半小时的时间里就已经萎缩得不像样子了。皮肤枯槁，呈碎片状，到处都是褶皱。我可以断言，他是在极短的时间里，迅速丢失了所有的魔力，衰竭而死的。”

“噢？”康德奈斯长老一惊，“和那个密探鲍勃的死状一样？”

“世事无常。”门德松提斯轻吟一声，好似在说风凉话，“雅士帕尔吸干了鲍勃的魔力，没想到自己最终也落得相同的死法。这真是极大的讽刺啊。”

“……”奥诺马伊斯掌心按住座椅把手，表情一脸忍耐。

“特尔米修斯，我不是太明白你的结论。”火龙王要求，“你再说得清楚一点。”

“我已经说得相当清楚了。”这名验尸官在众人的注视下，再次行了个礼，“雅士帕尔是被人迅速吸走了体内全部的魔力……”

“特尔米修斯！”阿尔斐杰洛不顾两位龙王和诸位长老的权威，厉声质问道，“你莫非想说，是我吸走了雅士帕尔的魔力？”

特尔米修斯惊得一愣，立刻平静下来，凉凉道，“有这种可能。你是最后见到他的人。对于有你这种本事的龙术士来说，抽取别人的魔力并不难。那是连柏伦格都能做到的事情……”他又一次向族长深鞠一躬，“雅士帕尔的病情已有所好转，不可能走得如此仓促。他下午还好好的，怎会突然之间就暴亡呢？除非……有人恶意加害。”

“一派胡言！”阿尔斐杰洛实在无法忍耐，怒道，“我根本没做过那种事。雅士帕尔的魔力是自己耗尽的！”

“你有行凶的能力和条件，更有动机。”

“我与雅士帕尔素来交好，绝没有伤害他的想法，更别提杀死。”

“这是你故布疑阵，用来迷惑我们大家的。”

“不，这是众所周知的事！你不要信口雌黄诬蔑我！”

“哼……那才是你的真正狡猾之处啊！”

两人争锋相对的这段时间，龙王没有再对阿尔斐杰洛加以斥责，好像默许他与特尔米修斯唇抢舌战。二人越说越急，争执越来越激烈。特尔米修斯为了打压嫌疑犯的锋芒，不惜拿出阴谋论来巩卫自己的阵地。阿尔斐杰洛觉察到自己难以在一时半会间推翻对方的污蔑，只好另辟蹊径。

“如果你当真精通医理和魔导，就应该很清楚，雅士帕尔是自散魔力身亡。他的尸体就在现场，完全可以查验。就算是手法再高明老道的术者，也不可能在剥夺完他人的魔力后不留下一丁点施法的痕迹。哪怕只是非常细小的差别，以你的能力也应该能轻松分辨吧？”

专业素养受到质疑的特尔米修斯面孔一红，支吾了一会儿后，用比之前更强烈的口吻说道，“他为什么要自寻短见呢？他马上就能与雅麦斯签订契约，迎来灿烂人生，在这个时候最应该耐心养病才对！他是不可能自取灭亡的。”

“他也不想。”阿尔斐杰洛眸色一暗，辩驳的语气依旧坚决，“可是他病危的状态根本无法再支撑他将夺取自他人的庞大魔力稳住。归根结底，会有今日的猝亡，实在是因为他的身体素质太弱了。”

“阿尔斐杰洛，”海龙王呼叫疑犯，“你坚持自己没有杀人，那么你是不是对雅士帕尔说了什么，导致他自己放弃了生命？”

“绝没有。我一直都在安慰他，鼓励他，就和往常一样。雅士帕尔会突然死在我的面前，连我自己都始料未及。但我确实有错。如果我能早点发现他的异状，及时禀报的话，悲剧或许就能避免了。”

海龙王介入进来后，特尔米修斯瞪了阿尔斐杰洛一眼，坐回到座位上。他感到有股带着重压的视线在注视自己，扭头一看，才发现是隔着几个位子的奥诺马伊斯。他不情愿地与一脸怀疑的奥诺马伊斯对视了一会儿，直到响起火龙王强硬的话音。

“阿尔斐杰洛是最后一个见到死者的人。而且他有行凶的一切条件和动机——”

奥诺马伊斯终于忍不住了。没等火龙王说完，他就嚯地一下站起来。“族长，不能就这么断定他是杀人凶手。”

火龙王眼睛一斜，“但起码他有最大的嫌疑。”

“就凭嫌疑定罪？”奥诺马伊斯皱眉道，“阿尔斐杰洛若想保住首席的地位，何必如此冒险，在这时杀人。事情很容易就会败露。他就不怕被所有人怀疑百口莫辩吗？”

“那你说是谁杀的？”火龙王已有些不耐烦，“雅士帕尔就死在他的眼前。只有阿尔斐杰洛在场。”

“那也无法证明就是他所为。卡塔特什么时候变得这样不讲求真相了？”

“真相？你的弟子可不会告诉我们真相。”火龙王略略想一想，又道，“奥诺马伊斯，我提醒你一点。出事的两人都是你的弟子。我不清楚你更偏爱哪一个。但此事，你最好避嫌。”

奥诺马伊斯一时僵住，正要大声反驳之时，突然看见高台上的海龙王对自己摇了摇头。奥诺马伊斯紧抿双唇，双拳紧握，闷闷不乐地坐下了。结实的座椅发出充满怒气的声响。

见他火气这般大，火龙王也不想使场面过于难堪，态度有所退让。“就这么断案确实仓促了点。但也不能放过任何身怀嫌疑之人。雅士帕尔是我与海龙王钦定的首席接班人，如今却在我族的庇护下惨死，我一定要给他主持公道。此案涉及现任首席及预备首席两位重要人物，兹事体大，宁枉勿纵！但是现在证据仍不足……”火龙王特意看向阿尔斐杰洛，看到他神色黯淡，无精打采。“把嫌疑人关在住所里，严加看管。时候不早了，明日再审。”

当天晚上，阿尔斐杰洛孤零零地躺在住所卧房的床上，心中彷徨不安，不知这套属于首席荣耀的豪宅还能住多久。门外的守护者通宵达旦地巡逻，不放一只飞虫出入。没有任何人过来探望自己，一切又回到了从前被罚软禁的状态。阿尔斐杰洛彻夜未眠。

第二天的审判，参与者的规模扩大了。雅麦斯、布里斯、许普斯和菲拉斯，这几名血统高贵的上位龙族都来到议事厅。但他们不得入坐，位置在诸长老的座椅之后。一看雅麦斯在场，阿尔斐杰洛就料定大事不妙。可是许普斯怎么也来了……他会把自己狼狈的遭遇带给他的主人吗？阿尔斐杰洛害怕地移开视线。

殿门外的走廊有几名守护者等候，刚才进来的时候，阿尔斐杰洛就看到了。他们理应没资格出席，为何会出现在此，难道是谁找来的证人？

阿尔斐杰洛猜得完全正确。首先上殿作证的是尸体的发现者克莱茵、艾德里安两人。他们绘声绘色地描述了阿尔斐杰洛在雅士帕尔断气时是如何对他的尸体进行捶打、侮辱的。

“雅士帕尔是族长大人指定的预备首席。我们虽不敢靠近他，但也不能对他有所怠慢，所以时常会在他的住处附近巡视以确保他的安全。那日我和艾德里安刚刚巡视到屋外，就听见里面传来吼声和打斗声。破门而入后发现，嫌疑犯正拼命地用拳敲击捶打死者的遗体，好像对他怀有强烈的憎恨。雅士帕尔死时甚至都没有瞑目，是我们俩把他瞪着天花板的眼睛合起来的。”克莱茵严肃地陈述道，艾德里安沉痛地点头附和。

守护者奎特尔梅接着上场。他的病早已痊愈，此时面容红润，一脸神气，银铠打磨得光亮无比。他此前因下山接应雅士帕尔而大病一场，险些丧命，理应对少年怀有仇恨，但他却在众目睽睽之下揭露了阿尔斐杰洛的一桩丑事，声称他经常滥用首席权利，干涉膳房的侍者名单。“有一回本应由我当差，为首席送去晚餐，”奎特尔梅面向龙王，声音洪亮，表情镇定地作证，“但是首席大人……嫌疑犯临时叫克莱茵代替我。”说罢，他瞅瞅克莱茵。

“是有这回事。”克莱茵上前，“我没记错的话，大约是在比萨之战的庆功宴后。”

“噢？真的吗？”火龙王挑眉。

“是的，”瑟兰崔斯长老轻抚胡须，为两人的发言做了补充，“他们俩一说，我也想起来了。我记得，的确是有这么一件事。阿尔斐杰洛让艾德里安递话给我，换克莱茵伺候他晚膳。我念他指挥比萨之战有功，就准许了他的要求。如今想来，是我太纵容他了。”

“只不过是打胜了一仗，建立了一点成绩，就自恃有功，越俎代庖，干预本该由长老执掌的事！”海龙王怒喝道，“不像话！”

当初为了测试克莱茵的忠诚度，阿尔斐杰洛授意瑟兰崔斯临时调换了侍者，却不想这件陈年旧事如今被抖落出来，害了自己。他见两位龙王的脸上都挂满了恚愤之色，也只能把怒气压在心里。

奎特尔梅之后，又陆续进来了几个作为证人出席的守护者。他们有些是以往阿尔斐杰洛忠实的崇拜者，有些则与阿尔斐杰洛来往甚少。他们纷纷提供证词，说阿尔斐杰洛表面与雅士帕尔缔结友谊，背地里却总有妒忌之语，常常诋毁对方。还有一两名守护者说得更为夸张，宣称自己曾听见阿尔斐杰洛威胁死者。他们对各种细节都描绘得极其丰富，好像他们当真亲耳所闻。由于证人太多，他们讲了整整两个钟头，效果颇为显著。火龙王不住地点头，时而愤怒地看向阿尔斐杰洛；海龙王以手抚摸眉心，眉头的皱纹几乎没有松弛过。阿尔斐杰洛对此气愤惊愕至极，不明白为何转眼间这些人全成了自己的敌人，自愿出庭作假证。我嫉妒、威胁雅士帕尔？他们是看我陷入困境于是墙倒众人推，还是集体被人收买？

阿尔斐杰洛竭力稳定住情绪，为自己申辩，“昨天不就已经证实膳房送出的食物没有问题了吗？就算人员的安排有变动，又能如何？”

“对呀，对呀。”瑟兰崔斯悄悄嘀咕。

“其实，完全可以在食物离开膳房后动手脚。”克莱茵冷静地开口，“具体的销毁证据的手法，就要问凶手本人到底耍什么把戏了。”他极短地停顿一下，而后用提醒的口吻继续说道，“嫌疑人每天都出入死者的房间。在雅士帕尔用完膳到侍者们收回餐具前有一段充裕的时间，他完全可以利用那段时间清理掉残余的毒|药，使我们无从查证。”

“你真会编。”阿尔斐杰洛狠狠地瞪着他，“但你别忘了，侍奉雅士帕尔的那些人，是瑟兰崔斯长老集结的龙族子民而非守护者。龙族我是使唤不了的。而我要布置那么精密的局，没有帮手接应根本办不成。可是从你们如今连成一条心咬我的情况看，”他苦苦一笑，“我是不可能会有帮手的啊……”

在阿尔斐杰洛的瞪视下，克莱茵除了一双茶金色眸仁折射出嫌厌的光芒外，几乎面不改色。

“的确，”他朝红发男子眨眨眼，“但这改变不了事实。我敢肯定你是以这种毒辣的手段来对付病中的预备首席。你就别再狡辩了。坦白地承认罪过，请求龙王大人宽恕吧。”

“我没做过的事，要我怎么承认？我也能诬陷说是你们的想象力杀了他！”

“呵，我的想象力可杀不了你。”

克莱茵幽幽地低吟一句。看他那阴阳怪气的样子，阿尔斐杰洛气得直想发飙。

“你住口。”火龙王呵斥住他，对殿外呼唤，“传下一个。”

在等又一个骗子入场的时候，阿尔斐杰洛陷入了深沉的思考。这场审判对他越来越不利了。再不设法调整策略，证明自己的清白，就要淹没在这诸多骗子的口水里了。可是，该怎么做才能扭转乾坤呢……

他忽然觉得，在这充斥着窸窸窣窣议论声、闹剧接连不断上演的现场，有一个人异常安静，安静到不合情理。

雅麦斯没有冒头。审判进行到此，他一句话也没说，让阿尔斐杰洛深感怪异。不过，有那么多守护者顺着他的心意说，也够他事先忙活好一阵子的了。

阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己已经识破了他的奸计。失算的是，除了火龙族的马西斯、高德李斯等那几个家伙，他没想到雅麦斯还在守护者中间培植了一群狗。

然而他更没想到的，是接下来登场的这名证人。

迪特里希表情沉重地步入大殿，铠甲长靴在地面踩出沉闷的声响。他边走边瞧阿尔斐杰洛，粗犷的脸颊肌肉绷紧。他一来到议事厅中央就止住脚步，站在同僚们的身旁，用他向来中气十足的嗓门问候道，“火龙王大人，下一个作证的是我。”

只消看他一眼，阿尔斐杰洛就知大事不好。这个大大咧咧的壮汉，此刻恭谨得仿佛身体里换了一具灵魂。怎么他也来凑这趟热闹？

“迪特里希，”火龙王面目严肃地审视这位壮汉，“你有什么证词要向我等阐明？”他微妙地停了一下，“你知道的事应该不少。在嫌犯还握有‘假期’特权的时候，你每年都跟随他外出。想必，是他的心腹吧？”

“我对首席大人也就是如今的嫌疑人十分尊敬，但我忠于的永远是两位族长大人。”迪特里希规规矩矩地应道，“我发誓自己绝对诚实。”

“很好。”火龙王不再质询，“那你开始吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛不可置信地看着这个即将送自己入地狱的大汉，好像头一次才把他瞧个清楚。这家伙一向精打细算，看来为了彻底把自己扳倒，雅麦斯下了大功夫。阿尔斐杰洛用恨不得将对方拆骨煎皮的眼神瞪向雅麦斯，看到他露出一闪而逝的邪恶微笑。

迪特里希开始了他的长篇大论。“嫌犯经常带我到人界。我们喝酒，逛妓院，寻欢作乐。他把我当作他的心腹，对我言无不尽。但我的忠心永远只献给龙王。”他向来是个话多的家伙，又啰嗦又聒噪，此时，他厚厚的嘴巴一刻不停地阖动着。“嫌犯是个贪图享乐的人，早已把龙王给予的一切恩赐视作理所当然，认为那是自己该得的。他对自己的首席身份充满优越感的同时，还怀揣有一份蠢蠢欲动的寂寞，时常在我面前言及对现状的不满，渴求龙王赐予他更多特权。”

为什么他要编造这些莫须有的事？他是见自己大势已去、迫于压力才说，还是他早就成了雅麦斯的走狗？不管真实情况属于哪种，阿尔斐杰洛都不能够原谅他。

接下来，迪特里希开始作证阿尔斐杰洛早就拥有杀人动机，把他描绘成一个善妒而凶暴的恶魔。当迪特里希说出“嫌犯曾在酒后吐露真言，告诉我，说他永远不会让其他人取代自己。只要是敢抢走他首席桂冠的家伙，他都不会放过”时，阿尔斐杰洛的理智彻底被怒火压倒了。

“迪特里希，连你也背叛我！”他移动两步，冲向对方，“你这无耻之徒，我要杀了你——”

周围人见状，连忙冲过来拉住阿尔斐杰洛，不让他伤害迪特里希。

自从在大厅中央、红发嫌疑人不远处的地方站停之后，迪特里希就没再朝这名慷慨好施、昔日他曾效忠的对象看一眼了。此刻对于他声嘶力竭的咆哮和失控的举动，自然也全不理会。

阿尔斐杰洛的手臂被人轻松一拽，拖回到原来的位置。“别动。”有人低声警告他。他诧异地扭过头，看到将自己控制住的人竟是许普斯。阿尔斐杰洛一时间羞愤难当，慢慢停止挣扎，别过了脸。

“看到了吧，两位族长，这男人究竟是个多么凶残的东西。”雅麦斯满脸得意，却假装很紧张，语气重重地说道，“为了安全起见，我建议给他拴上铁链。”

“不需要那么严厉，”火龙王抬了抬手，“但你必须安静！”他大声训斥嫌犯，“再肆意咆哮公堂，威胁证人，我就把你的嘴堵起来。”

阿尔斐杰洛咬牙切齿地闭上嘴巴。许普斯松开钳制住他的手，但始终不离他左右，以防止他再次失控。

海龙王在阿尔斐杰洛沉默之际开口，“指向你有杀人动机和手段的证据有很多，”他温和地询问，“你还有要为自己辩护的吗？”

“证据”是有很多，可没有一个是真凭实据。他们拿不出我杀人的确切证据，只好借其他事审判我。但是这些话说出来没人信。面对孤立无助的现状，阿尔斐杰洛无声地惨笑了一下，默默不语，好像放弃了辩解。

“事情已经很明显了。”雅麦斯催促，“还望两位族长早做定夺。”

雅麦斯，果然是他。他见大局已定，终于把狐狸尾巴露出，翘上了天。阿尔斐杰洛阴郁地想。来卡塔特的第一天，我就该把他推下陡峭山路，让他摔成烂泥！

布里斯看了一眼迫不及待的雅麦斯，脸上充满怀疑，但他并无话说。阿尔斐杰洛知道，布里斯由于乔贞的缘故，从来没待见过自己，只是不如雅麦斯那样明显。这种时候，他不对自己落井下石，就已经很够意思了。

在长老座位上听审的奥诺马伊斯满脸凝重，为雅麦斯设下的骗局而窝火。他紧压扶手的指头微微发白，好像要极力忍耐着心中的怒气，才能使自己不马上离席而去。尽管如此，他却没有像昨天那样，向被冤枉的弟子施以援手。阿尔斐杰洛顿时明白了，并非老师也和那些作伪证的家伙同流合污，只是他的分量并没有自己想得那么重。

“此事还有疑点，恐怕不能草率地下结论吧。”这是菲拉斯的声音。他泠然而立，神情恬淡，眉宇间散发着正气。“我听到现在，也算听明白了。除了不能直接证明阿尔斐杰洛下杀手，其他的情况倒全都一清二楚。可即便这样，也不能因此治他的罪。”

阿尔斐杰洛茫然抬眼，朝他看去。事先完全没有料到，菲拉斯会替自己说情。自己栽倒以后，远方的白罗加应该乐见其成才是。难道他的从者跟他不是一条心？对了，自己怎么就忘了，这头海龙曾在雅麦斯殴打尼克勒斯的时候出手相救。由此看来，菲拉斯要比他那狼心狗肺的主人通情达理得多。

海龙王听了那么多证人的发言，早已有些倦怠。他揉揉前额，缓解头疼，侧过身对着火龙王，“不如今天就到这里吧。”

火龙王接纳了。“指证阿尔斐杰洛是杀害雅士帕尔的凶手的证据仍然不足，的确不能妄作判断。不过，我也不想再拖太久时间。”他最后说，“明天进行终审。大家退下吧。”

好极了，闹剧还将继续。阿尔斐杰洛心里默念，好想狂笑。

然后，他又在守护者的监视下回到了那个熟悉的、冰冷的牢笼，蜷缩在床上，发了一下午的呆。到了晚餐时间，一名守护者端来了培根煎蛋，炸面包片，外加一碗清炖鸽子汤放在桌上。他麻木地把它们送进嘴，感觉胃里胆汁翻涌。一小时后，守护者回来收走餐具。

阿尔斐杰洛木然地听着银质餐具被一个个摆上餐盘的清脆声音，不对焦的眼睛里全是桌子的虚影。当开门声传来时，他下意识地呼唤道，“等等。”

手托银盘的守护者在门前停步，回头看着他，面无表情。

“人不是我杀的。”他急切地表达。

守护者没有出声，望了他一眼，把门关上。

阿尔斐杰洛精神颓靡地回到卧房床边，让身子慢慢地、一点一点地倒下去。

他想起了那个精灵般美貌的少年，惊讶地发现自己竟对他毫无恨意。明明他没选对时机的猝死把自己连累得那么惨。

雅士帕尔……他轻声念他的名字，沉浸在哀思里。他是那样年少，一生都未享受过快乐的滋味。眼看就能盼来崭新的人生，却匆匆夭折，撒手人世，就连他的死都被奸险的小人利用成扳倒自己下台的阴谋。

思及审判，阿尔斐杰洛就不禁灰心。两场审判进行到目前，已经对自己非常不利了。照雅麦斯网罗“证据”的速度，恐怕等今夜过去，我就要被判罪了。阿尔斐杰洛当然竭尽全力地否认一切，然而所有的证据都指向自己。作为雅士帕尔死前最后与之独处的人，自己确有最大的嫌疑。会出现奇迹吗？他苦思哀叹。自己被关禁闭，自由受到局限，而他的敌人却得以在外舒舒服服地召集爪牙做人证。阿尔斐杰洛咽不下这口气。龙王摆明了是要借机整自己。可是除了等待明日审判的到来，现在又能怎样呢？无论内心有多抗拒，还必须忍受第三场审判大会。

阿尔斐杰洛渐渐失去清醒。昨日夜里的失眠让他困倦难当，他在思绪恍惚间昏昏睡去。梦里，一片黑暗。

第三天的审判一大清早就开始了。族长高高地坐在宝座上，长老和几名上位龙族仍位列于高台下。十几个龙族和数十个守护者围在殿外观看。阿尔斐杰洛的耳边时有细碎的议论声，还有轻浮的窃笑。

证人与龙王、长老及嫌犯间的问答毫无新意，都与前一天审判差不多。实际上，菲拉斯早就总结过，证人准备的内容虽然详细，可是并不能直接证明阿尔斐杰洛杀人。全程听下来，都是些带猜测性的推论罢了。

审判过程无比枯燥，时间又长，听得人昏昏欲睡。你就这点能耐吗？阿尔斐杰洛与雅麦斯几度对视。你就这点手段吗？他死死地盯住那双傲然凝视自己的血眸。尽管你只手遮天，但你摧毁不了我。

他看见雅麦斯走前一步，朝火龙王和海龙王行礼。

“两位族长大人，还有一个重要的证人没上庭。请通传。那将是决定性的证据。”

“是吗？”火龙王顿时来了精神，挥去脸上的疲倦，抬起手作个手势，“叫他进来。”

阿尔斐杰洛感觉人们对他的注视全都移向了门外。他也看向大门，胸中莫名不安，纳闷雅麦斯在搞什么鬼？

证人进入议事厅，龙族和守护者们纷纷为他让路，然后把头凑一起窃窃私语。

阿尔斐杰洛的目光黏在他脸畔，浑身冷颤。

——尼克勒斯。自己被软禁的这两日，他都不见踪影，此刻却忽然现身于此。难道他也……

想一想，这段日子，他和希赛勒斯一直都陪在病重的母亲跟前伺候，和自己许久都未碰面了。所以说，他并不能证明什么呀。

尼克勒斯走上连接高台王座的长地毯，全场目光集中在他一人身上。他僵硬的脸上带着刻意维持的镇定。即使数次调整呼吸，都不能掩盖他的紧张。

他一路走来，目光和大厅中央的嫌疑犯主人数次交汇。那双纯蓝的眼里装着的是什么？阿尔斐杰洛试图瞧清楚。是愧疚，是歉意，还有些许恐惧，明明白白，真真切切。

阿尔斐杰洛绝望了。一阵寒冷瞬间揪住了他的心。尼克勒斯出卖了我，他心想。不，是雅麦斯要挟他。可他从前还奋力反抗，发誓要与他划清界线。难道他早已重投旧主，再次唯雅麦斯马首是瞻？亦或许他从未背叛过雅麦斯，这些年的行为都只是在欺骗自己？该死！事实到底是怎样？阿尔斐杰洛试图劝自己冷静，且听听他如何说……

“我的主人一直在暗中密谋，除掉雅士帕尔。他不甘心被那个少年夺走地位，因此起了杀意。”尼克勒斯逐字逐句地陈述道。蓦然静下来的大厅里，只有他一个人清晰可闻的声音。“我的主人嫉妒比他有才能的人。凡是有能力与他争夺首席之位的对象，他都憎恨，将其视为死敌。我深知他狭隘善妒的个性，时常苦口婆心地劝诫他。可是他不但不知悔改，还对我恶语相向，责怪我不为他考虑，称我不配做他的从者。而比这更过分的是，他还在心中怨恨定下这门契约的族长，经常在背地里污言秽语辱骂。我见他始终执迷不悟，便渐渐跟他疏远了关系。这一次，自从雅士帕尔被带上山后，他就深感威胁，如临大敌。打听到雅士帕尔携带的魔力使他被所有人疏远，我的主人便采取与他假装交朋友的策略，趁他麻痹大意的时候痛下杀手。我敢打赌，如果乔贞没有离开，或修齐布兰卡答应继任，恐怕他下一个谋害的目标就是他们。幸好这次事发，他的魔爪再也无法伸向那些无辜的人了。”

厅内一阵骚动。当所有人都因尼克勒斯的指控震惊到互相对望、碎声嘀咕的时候，只有一个人最冷静也最为安静，他就是作伪证者的主人。

阿尔斐杰洛的双眼直直地凝望自己的从者，眼神没有任何掩饰，透彻得仿佛要穿过他的皮肤，射入到内脏，看看他的胸腔里究竟装着怎样一副黑心肠。

“你怎会知道得那么清楚？”胡戈蒂斯长老询问，“嫌犯为何要向不受他信任的你透露他的计划？”

“他不得不求助于我。没有我从旁协助，为他处理餐具及残羹剩菜上的毒|药，他根本完成不了毒杀雅士帕尔的心愿。他知道我必然会反对，但他同样知道身为与他同享契约共生共荣的我，即使被他摆布也无法将他出卖。用我，总比用外面的守护者来得靠谱。”

听完尼克勒斯犹如念书一般机械化的回复，海龙王的脸色阴沉得无以复加，“雅士帕尔的死，你也有份？”

“海龙王大人，尼克勒斯是被胁迫的。”雅麦斯站了出来，如此及时，“他是在那男人的要挟下才会鬼迷心窍，铸下大错。看在他良心未泯、举报有功的份上，请饶恕他。再怎么说，他也是海龙族的子民啊。”

“那你呢？”火龙王用冷傲的浅红眼瞳望向首席，“事到如今，你还有何话说？”

“满口谎言，漏洞百出！”阿尔斐杰洛大叫，“特尔米修斯早就证实雅士帕尔的体内没有毒，何来毒杀一说？！”他的情绪虽已近疯狂，头脑却依旧清楚，“还有，尼克勒斯最近不是一直跟哥哥、母亲在一起吗，哪有时间做这些事？为何不把他们一同传进来问话？”

“希赛勒斯没有参与密谋。他毫不知情，怎么作证？”尼克勒斯义正词严地回答，没有半点耽搁，“母亲重病在身，就更不可能了。”他的气势不再如先前那么足，声音渐渐轻微，“你别乱咬人，把他俩扯进来。”

“哈，证词准备得好充分啊。”阿尔斐杰洛只看他一眼，就把视线转向举座震惊的大厅，嘶吼道，“你们都瞎了吗，看不出来这是有人蓄意栽赃陷害，在光天化日之下演戏吗！”

阿尔斐杰洛的声音覆盖了议事厅的每一处。他美好的嘴型在悲愤中扭曲，双唇打着颤，唾沫从口齿间飞溅出来。

“你们不能判决我！我是卡塔特的功臣——大功臣！”为了打动他们，他将声音提高一倍，痛心疾首地呼喊，“我拯救过你们所有人！我在锡耶纳和比萨以寡敌众，拼死奋战，为你们抵挡异族的铁蹄。我救过卡塔特和你们每一个人的命！”

议事厅内和门外走廊的数十人中间，但凡参与了审判大会、听到阿尔斐杰洛痛诉的，都陷入深思。有的人面色苍白，有的人默默低下头，还有些人流露出羞愧的神色。尼克勒斯不安地攥着拳，目视大理石地板，视线始终不敢上扬。奥诺马伊斯十指紧紧缠握，面露哀痛，连连摇头叹息。两位龙王端坐在高处，如岩石一般沉默。寂静仿佛瘟疫四散传播，直到整个龙神殿比鬼屋还要静。

阿尔斐杰洛还想再说些什么，唤起他们的良知。“族长大人！”他高喊。突然间——

“阿尔斐杰洛！”雅麦斯一声断喝，压下他的声音，紧接着流露出愤怒与痛苦并存的表情，向阿尔斐杰洛发出强烈的控诉，“你这混蛋，破坏了我即将履行的契约！你就那么恨我吗，要把怒气发泄在我未来主人的身上？就算你为卡塔特立下过战功又如何？怎么能抵去你如今戕害雅士帕尔的罪？！”

雅麦斯三言两语，便将先前众人几乎要向阿尔斐杰洛倾倒的怜悯心理一下子冲淡了。

“哼，雅麦斯说得对极了。”火龙王顺坡下驴地说道，“功与过不能相抵。不要再妄想着倚仗过去的功劳跟我们谈价码。你以为我们会和人类讲条件吗？”他重重地拍打扶手，“到了现在，你还要抵赖？”老者已快没有耐心，“快招供。别说我不给你这最后一次机会！”

阿尔斐杰洛彻底心死了。“好！”他应道，随即猛冲上前，狂乱地抬手对着尼克勒斯挥舞，“让这个畜生滚，”他大喊，“我认罪！”他边挥边吼，好像疯了。许普斯再次过来拉住他。这回，他全然不顾。

海龙王保持沉默，火龙王白眉紧蹙。倒是门德松提斯挑眉一问，“你承认了？你承认自己毒害了雅士帕尔？”

“不，这一项我永远否认！你们休想把这盆脏水泼给我。但是现在，我已经不在乎你们信不信了。因为我要认的是更可怕的罪！”

“不要故弄玄虚。如实交代罪行即可。”

“我有更大的罪！”阿尔斐杰洛对门德松提斯的要求置若罔闻。他不顾许普斯的拖拽，不顾匆匆擦身而过的尼克勒斯的去向，不顾雅麦斯的嘲弄，以及余光里那片由惨白构成的海洋，决绝的眼神自始至终都直视两位龙王，“我最大的罪，就是来到了这里！这个充满了虚伪和罪恶的地方！你们号称世界的保护者，可我却在这儿得不到公理和正义！”

“荒谬！”海龙王的脸庞刷的变白，恼怒得几乎无法言语，“你、阿尔斐杰洛，你疯了吗！”

“不。”阿尔斐杰洛挺起胸膛，昂首宣告，“我前所未有的清醒。”

半晌间，海龙王的怒意如此高涨，好似海上的风暴正团绕在他周身。他“砰”地一拳砸在宝座坚实的尖角上，把手上的老皮都磕破到流出血来。看到他的反应，雅麦斯简直不能更开心了。

原本还算平静的议事厅气氛被彻底打破了。骚动声响起，顷刻间就发展成震耳欲聋的程度。火龙王马上举起手来，却没能让周围立刻安静。最后，海龙王不得不起身离开座位、作势要从高高的阶梯上下来，才使躁动声渐渐平息。

“我们自然会念及你往日的功劳，以此为考量，慎重地作出判决。”海龙王站在高高的平台上俯瞰下方，对恢复平静的大厅宣布，“但不要以为，我们的宽容便是你有恃无恐的资本。”他在人群里找到阿尔斐杰洛，给了他一个冷绝的眼神。

阿尔斐杰洛带着异样的平静，无所畏惧地与之对视着，一个字也不回。对如今的他而言，无论被判了什么罪，都已无所谓。

海龙王回座后，与火龙王低头商议。鸦雀无声的大殿里，每个人都屏住呼吸，等待最终结果。令人难熬的片刻时间过去后，他们站了起来，走到阶梯前，俯视下方众人和在人群中间最为醒目的嫌疑犯。火龙王稍微站在海龙王前面。

审判的结果由火龙王宣布。“先不追究你在此大放厥词的过错。”他洪亮的嗓音震荡在空气里，“嫉恨同僚，居功自傲，越权干涉膳房事宜，即使位居首席仍欲求不满，贪得无厌，甚至公开谩骂诽谤我族，每一项都是可恶至极！如今，胁迫从者，毒害预备首席，更是罪恶滔天，不可饶恕！”他说出那天留在阿尔斐杰洛记忆里的最后一段话，“你首席之名即刻废除，剥夺龙术士身份，关押到孤塔，立刻执行！”

……从痛苦的回忆里抽离出来，阿尔斐杰洛环顾四周高墙，看着火炬在墙上留下的晃动阴影。

龙王没有判他死。那是意料之中的事。他们总要顾及尼克勒斯。因此自己才捡了个便宜，沾了那无耻从者的光。而这，让阿尔斐杰洛最为痛苦。

如今他已非常确定，尼克勒斯重新投靠了雅麦斯，再度成为他的鹰犬。审判会上的种种闹剧，都是雅麦斯一手促成的诡计。龙王默认了他布下的局，借他的手铲除了一个被他们猜忌的首席。以往对自己没有好感的长老逮着机会推波助澜，共同将阿尔斐杰洛逼至万劫不复的悬崖边。这就是三场审判大会的真相。

然而雅士帕尔殒命的真相，至今依然困惑着他。雅麦斯在这事上干净吗？他在第一场审判结束后展开行动，居然在一夜间火速聚集了那么大一批证人对付阿尔斐杰洛，效率之高着实令人惊叹。难道说，少年会不偏不巧地死在那个时候，果真是他从中捣鬼？

其实阿尔斐杰洛心底有个角落，一直都藏着这样的怀疑，总想着事情还不至于会那样巧。他与雅麦斯之间的积怨如此深，因此事情一出，他就自动将对方代入到幕后凶手的角色里，认为是他设计害死了雅士帕尔。然而这几日在监狱里反复追思回顾，阿尔斐杰洛不得不承认，雅麦斯根本就没有犯罪的机会。他只是在雅士帕尔死后坐享其成，顺手把“杀人”的罪名推到自己身上而已。慢慢地，阿尔斐杰洛想清楚了，雅士帕尔会暴毙身亡，多半还是他自己身体的缘故。他死的那天，中午吃了些前段时间吃不下肚的荤食，阿尔斐杰洛当时还以为他的病情好转有望，由衷地为他高兴，如今想来，竟是回光返照的征兆。

如果说，雅士帕尔自然死亡的结论已经确定无误，那么另两人的行迹就十分可疑了。克莱茵和艾德里安，这两人关系向来不错，经常在一起行动。可是这解释不了他们出没在雅士帕尔居所附近、还死咬阿尔斐杰洛不放的原因。他们会在出事后的第一时间就赶到现场，只能解释为他们早就在那监视。他们究竟是抱着碰运气的心态守在那里，等雅士帕尔什么时候猝死，还是雅麦斯早就算好雅士帕尔会死在那段时间，派他们过来误导？然而雅麦斯再神通广大也不可能未卜先知，把时间掐得那么准，除非他是凶手。可是这样，不就又出现前后矛盾之处了吗？事情到底是——

“啊……”

阿尔斐杰洛沉吟一声，双目紧闭。又是这种感觉……自从踏进孤塔监狱，在这间囚室落脚后，这种诡异的不适感便开始伴随他，每隔一段时间就要发作，如今已是越来越频繁。阿尔斐杰洛艰难地伸伸手，抵住脑门。好像头颅里有根筋绷开一般的剧痛，紧密地将他环绕。他用掌心适当揉按痛处，以求缓解不适。

只要一分析案情疑点，头就会不自觉地疼起来，仿佛有千万虫蝇在脑中嗡嗡飞旋，扰乱自己的思考。他的大脑瞬时空无一物，所有的线索尽成碎片。现在不能凝神去想，那样做，头只会更痛，阿尔斐杰洛对此深有体会。

“哈——哈——”他背靠石墙，无助地喘息一阵，仿佛刚经历过一场生死大战。等稍微舒服一些后，他才敢放下按住额角的手，缓缓把眼睛睁开。

连这不详的监狱都阻碍我，跟我作对！但是，阿尔斐杰洛这样的男人，绝不会轻易就折腰屈服于命运。

柏伦格说得对，我要设法出狱。但我出去不是为了重获什么重用和赏识。狗屁赏识。我要宰了雅麦斯，杀了两个老东西，迪特里希，克莱茵，所有该死的守护者，和那些趁我虎落平阳时跳出来欺辱我的家伙……杀光他们，血洗卡塔特，让龙族圣洁的神殿在鲜血与烈火中哀鸣，就好比当年将萨尔瓦托莱的家付之一炬——

阿尔斐杰洛逐渐染上复仇之光的眸子暗了下来，神色由狂热变为木讷。

每次一有报复的念头，就会被一股莫名的力量所安抚，无端地平静下来，好像有人给自己打了一剂麻醉药。身体软软的，提不起一点精神，脑中思绪被完全清空。复仇的欲望，也在霎时间随之散尽。

他抓抓头，搓搓脸，驱走困倦，决定想些别的事。

恍惚之中，少年的脸再次晃到跟前，犹如一片枯朽的残叶。他在自己怀中气绝的样子，阿尔斐杰洛至今无法忘怀。在那个号称要守护世界的卡塔特，有人真正地关心过他吗？有人真正在意他的死吗？尽管目的不纯的自己并不比其他人高尚一分，但……

思绪再一次被截断，被那个声音。嗞，嗞，嗞。顿时让阿尔斐杰洛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

那是阵阵粗糙的、尖利的摩擦声，来自于楼上。粗听之下，会被误认为是老鼠在细缝里到处啃咬。但是阿尔斐杰洛知道，那绝非如此简单。然而他也不愿意浪费心思在这上头。

距离上次睡觉有多久了？阿尔斐杰洛有些记不起来第三场审判完毕后的晚上，自己有没有合眼。这两天反正是没有好好睡过，所以现在，他才会身心俱疲，一会儿头痛难忍，一会儿又精神不振。无论憎恨还是思念，都是极费心力的事。不知期限的监|禁生活有的是漫漫长夜任他挥霍。现在，该闭眼，睡个好觉。只有养足精神，才有精力忏悔，复出，报仇。

那声音吵个不停。阿尔斐杰洛叹口气，让自己尽量不去在意它。然后，他双手环膝，侧躺下来，抛开所想的一切，在它有规律的节奏中渐渐失去意识。嗞，嗞，嗞……就连梦里都在回响。

 


	81. 阿尔斐杰洛（62）

CXXXVII

 

暖风拂过鬈曲的长发，温柔而和煦，透着花草的芳香。鸟儿在树桠上鸣唱，河流在山野间脉动，围栏里的家猪咀嚼着饲料，放养的鹅摇摆着身体在狭窄的泥路上行走。在这平凡的小镇里逛了这么久，尼克勒斯感觉世界是如此陌生。他能清楚地感受到周围令他不习惯不舒服甚至厌恶的一切。浑身汗味的工匠经过他身旁，挤撞了他一下，粗鲁地向他道歉。尼克勒斯没心思去管这人在嘀咕什么，他必须小心翼翼地侧身躲开，才能避免被迎面走来的一个农夫肩扛的工具碰到头。商贩唧唧喳喳地在街头叫卖，妇女躲在深巷之中，对他的穿着评头论足，满嘴都是他听不懂的异乡话。狗看他脸生，沿路冲他吼叫，还有马房传出来的粪便气味，尼克勒斯几乎要晕过去。

若是平常，他绝不会离开安静祥和、美如仙境的卡塔特，到人类居住的地方受罪，可他不得不来。虽然也不是头一次来这里了，尼克勒斯却总也记不住地址，没有气味的引领根本找不到正确的路。就在这令他嫌厌的镇子里，有他最熟悉的气味。尼克勒斯循着那股气息，终于在心情彻底变得焦躁前抵达了目的地。

房子的外观不经修饰，看不出任何可取的地方。屋主是个在这方面不讲究的人，显然兴趣不在此处。尼克勒斯有时真想提些关于改善环境的建议，他自顾自地想象门口种上鲜花、铺盖地毯、再把掉漆的墙面重新粉刷一遍会是什么样，尽管他自己的住所，自己从不装点，也没什么好装点的。

尼克勒斯陷入发呆的状态，盯着门上的木纹。我感应到了他，没理由他感应不出我。可是门依然闭得死死的。郁闷地思想斗争了片刻，尼克勒斯一咬牙，把手探向木门，急促地敲了两下，好像在做一件最棘手的事。

门打开的那一刹那，尼克勒斯往后退了一步，犹如受惊的飞鸟。一张和自己毫不相像的脸浮现出来。

“唉，怎么是你啊……真是稀奇。”

认出来者的身份，休利叶一时有些手足无措。他立刻挤出笑容，可那里面总有种埋怨的意味，好像巴不得跟自己拉开距离。他会有这反应，再正常不过。尼克勒斯咳了一声，清清嗓子，假装不把休利叶脸部不欢迎自己的不自然表情放在心上，在一片寂静中与他对视。

休利叶对于尼克勒斯的意图十分清楚。他搓了搓手，礼貌而尴尬地笑一笑，表示道，“他在房间里，我去叫他。”

就在这时，稍里面的一扇房门被推出极重的声响，仿佛一阵能轻易将房屋拆毁的暴风突然席卷而至。

“不必了，叫他走。”——说话的吼声就如同真正的暴风——“我不想见助纣为虐的家伙。”

休利叶歪头瞅了瞅咆哮后甩门关上的希赛勒斯一闪而逝的影子，又无奈地看着屋外一脸阴沉的来访者抽搐的眉角，不知道该怎么办。尼克勒斯吞咽了两下口水，通过他的身边，轻手轻脚地往里走，生怕一个不小心又惹怒屋里的人。

门没有反锁，尼克勒斯拧动门把，把它轻声推开。哥哥站在窗边的背影毫无遮拦地进入眼帘，阳光勾勒出他微微颤动的身体线条，好像从头到脚都盘踞着一股无形的怒气。

“那么不欢迎我。”被那股怒气所慑，尼克勒斯轻轻关上门，不敢靠得太近，话声里不但有鼻音，还带了些讨饶和撒娇的意味，“我可是难得来一次啊。”

“你该看望的，是你那含冤入狱的主人。”哥哥没有回头。即使尼克勒斯作出示好的姿态，也没有使他的怒火有一丝消减。

“我当着那么多人的面指证他，早就没脸再去见他了。”

弟弟不自在的口气让希赛勒斯颇为在意。“噢，你也知道羞耻的吗？”他回过头瞪了他一眼，语气相当怨愤。“你的主人深陷牢狱，你却有心思到人界瞎转。”

“我是来找你的。族长罚我在母亲家里思过十天，不得外出。我刚出来，就想到找你。”

“闭门思过真是太便宜你这‘帮凶’了。他们该砍了你的脑袋！”

希赛勒斯得知尼克勒斯在审判会上指证阿尔斐杰洛杀人的消息后，当天就发了好大一通脾气，愤愤地下山去了。尼克勒斯在家中一连待了十天，眼看哥哥还不回来，只好亲自来洛桑请他。希赛勒斯如今对自己的态度，尼克勒斯早就做好思想准备了。他只是一时气结才会如此，不会真的为了一个外人要自己死的。毕竟，血浓于水。

“我是你的孪生弟弟。”尼克勒斯强调。

“我没你这种甘心被人摆布的蠢弟弟。”

希赛勒斯用那张像极了自己的脸庞，做出一个怒火万丈、同时带着刻骨失望的表情，仿佛尼克勒斯自己在冲自己发火。笑容远比皱眉更适合那张脸，他苦恼地想。

“啊，想骂我，可得抓紧喽。也许哪天，我就突然不在了呢。”

尼克勒斯声音渐轻。他自嘲的语调充满了心灰意冷的情感，让希赛勒斯听了十分在意。

“你这话是什么意思？”

“阿尔斐杰洛要是想不开，在牢里自尽，你说，我是不是也得跟着去啊？”

“别来这一套。”

“我刚和那男人断绝主从情谊，现在，难道你也不打算理我了吗？”

“自作自受。也不想想是谁的愚蠢造就了如今的结果。”朝面露委屈的尼克勒斯怒吼完，希赛勒斯的视线再度转回窗外，对身后的弟弟不管不顾。

很好，我和阿尔斐杰洛之间再没有和好的可能，这事我认了，可是连你，我最亲近的家人，一母同胞的哥哥，都对我这般无情。尼克勒斯拼命压抑住因希赛勒斯的话语不断从心底翻涌而起的怒火，提醒自己今天不是来吵架的，绝对不能控制不住情绪。

但是，自己已把姿态降到最低，无比谦卑恭逊地与之对话，依然看不见希赛勒斯有半点态度转好的趋势。尼克勒斯也不知道该怎么做了，于是皱着眉头在哥哥的房间里走来走去，什么也不说，偶尔伸长脖子，看看他是否愿意搭理自己。

尼克勒斯的踱步声让希赛勒斯愈加烦躁。他喝止了一声，然后走到弟弟跟前，如同上级命令下属一般地说道，“我问你，你在审判会上说的什么鬼话？”

“噢，那个啊……”尼克勒斯与他面对面，不太利索地低吟道，“我可能说得夸张了点。”

“夸张？你是在帮着外人陷害自己的主人！真受不了。你脑子里装着的到底是什么？”

“不是稻草，不是浆糊，更不是肌肉。我很确定。”

尼克勒斯只想调节一下气氛而开了句玩笑，可是他的油嘴滑舌在希赛勒斯看来，却是完全认识不到错误的表现。

“每次都这样，每次都做蠢事还不跟我商量！”他粗重的声音饱含怒火，“你被雅麦斯骗得团团转，替他顶包，成了阿尔斐杰洛的契约者，现在又挑唆你去害他，你居然也会听命！你那么服从雅麦斯，干脆去当他的弟弟。”

“当不了。我是你弟弟，一个娘胎里出来的。这点毋庸置疑，你想赖都赖不了。”

“你给我闭嘴，别油腔滑调的。”希赛勒斯怒冲冲地喝斥了一句，随后脸上的激愤转为怀疑，“是不是雅麦斯对你说了什么？”

“没……没有。”尼克勒斯的肩头抖了一下，眼睛往下移，恍惚地看着地面，“他哪会跟我说什么啊。我早就不和他来往了。”

撒谎的水准就同他傻乎乎地给雅麦斯跑腿的蠢举动一样。觉察到尼克勒斯胆怯的心理，希赛勒斯的眼神锐利起来。他按住弟弟的肩，丝毫不给他逃避的机会。

“告诉我，雅麦斯威胁了你？”

动摇只存在于一瞬间。“是我自己做的主。我历来看不惯那男人。”尼克勒斯像磐石般顽固地回答，“那男人经常发表对现状不满的闲言碎语。我没完全冤枉他。”

希赛勒斯不再说话。那双刻满了失望的蓝色眼睛一直安静地望着咫尺之间的弟弟，眼神冷酷而愤怒。他盯着他至少超过一分钟，才缓缓地放开压住他肩膀的手。

正当尼克勒斯以为事情会以彻底的冷场宣告完结时，一阵强烈的震荡突然使他倒退了好大一步。属于脸孔的一部分皮肉顷刻间失去知觉，半张脸好似坏死了一般麻痹无感。他无法相信，希赛勒斯给了他无比结实的一拳，使出了这个形态下几乎全部的力量，把他的左脸打得扭向一侧。尼克勒斯的心随着痛感的降临冰冷下来。他绷紧面部，鼓了两下腮帮子，嘴巴微微蠕动着，从充满血腥气的口腔里吐出一颗牙，把歪斜的头颈慢慢转回来。

哥哥的脸颊就在前方，鄙夷与忿怒共存其上。“尽管你有男人的力量，你的勇气却不及小女孩。”

尼克勒斯隐忍的表情瞬间被暴怒所取代。“滚开，希赛勒斯！”他大吼一声，但没有还手。

希赛勒斯在没说完想要说的话之前不会罢休。他试图抓住尼克勒斯的衣领。“你的主人成了杀死预备首席的杀人犯。从此，他会被卡塔特所有人鄙视，臭名昭著，你也会跟着受其影响，在族人面前永远抬不起头。你们的荣辱是一体的，这么浅薄的道理你都不懂吗？”弟弟的衣服在他手中被扯得变形。“这回，你真是犯了天大的错误！”

尼克勒斯顾不得回嘴，全部的精力都放在挣脱希赛勒斯双手束缚上面，直到希赛勒斯吼出接下来的质问。

“母亲怎么会生出你这么个不成器的东西？”

他的手被尼克勒斯粗暴地甩开。“我再差劲，总比负气离开的你要强！我才是她的好儿子！”

希赛勒斯原本就已显露出狰狞之色的瞳孔如今瞪得更大，仿佛眼眶就快眦裂开来。他的脸色如此难看，差点让尼克勒斯以为他又要给自己一拳。

“你在我族的圣所、诸多族人面前公开作假证，冤枉无罪之人，难道要让母亲为你这卑鄙的行径骄傲吗？”希赛勒斯滔滔不绝的怒骂，就如雨季泛滥的雨水那般丝毫不见停止。“你从不用脑子。如果阿尔斐杰洛将来出狱——”

“你说对了！”被哥哥批评得体无完肤，尼克勒斯彻底爆发，破罐子破摔般地高吼道，“我蠢，我没脑子，我不成器，我犯了大错，你全说中，说得对极了！”他面红耳赤，咆哮得声嘶力竭，整栋房屋都好似在震动，“没错！我就是这个样子，死也不会改。所以，别说教了，省省吧！”

希赛勒斯的脸急剧阴沉下来，仿佛喝下了一瓶毒|药。他注视弟弟的眼神充满了悲凉和不可思议，脑袋情不自禁地摇着，好像面对的是一个无药可救之人。

“真不敢相信你是我弟弟。”他背过身，挡住窗户透进来的光亮，“我以与你是兄弟为耻。你走，我不想再见到你。”

此话一出，尼克勒斯慌了，怒气顿时全抛，惊诧非常。

“喂，别吵了。”休利叶的劝架声穿过紧闭的房门，声音里满含担忧和急切，却如同一阵沙哑的微风。“有话好好说。你们别吵。”

尼克勒斯犹豫着走前两步，望着哥哥背光的脊柱，嘴唇无声地蠕了蠕。“一码归一码。你不认我，这没问题。可是别连累母亲。你再生气，也不要把母亲扔在一边吧。”他尽全力思考让他回心转意的理由，“你什么时候回来？她早上还问起你呢。”

一提到年老病重的母亲，希赛勒斯的态度明显有所软化。“我明天就回去。”可他依然目视窗外，对空气说道，“但是你，最好快些走。”

“好，好。”尼克勒斯有气无力地呻|吟，朝死也不肯松口的哥哥瞥去一眼，“那你记着，母亲搬到‘龙之魂’北面的那栋房子住了。你别走错地方。”

“龙之魂”北面的大房子，希赛勒斯对其有印象。他记得那是一座三层楼的奢豪别墅，有独立花园，排水系统最先进的舆洗室和淋浴房，以及超大的地下酒窖。围绕在主卧室床上的帷幔足有三层。阳台正对美丽的龙海“龙之魂”，时时刻刻都可眺望海景。别墅外的环境同样令人心旷神怡，周边的每块岩石每棵树都能摆成瑰丽的奇景，特别适合养老。布里斯的曾祖父德米提斯、昔日尊贵无比的海龙王后裔最后的岁月便是在那栋大房子里度过，活到4780岁高龄寿终正寝。

卡翠纳早已没有力量维持海龙的形体，不再适合居住于露天的龙海，就和当年的德米提斯一样。因此，兄弟俩在“龙之寿”南岸为她搭了一座单人木屋，用长长的细杆子支撑在海上，供她安度晚年。为什么她会突然搬到尼克勒斯所说的那个风水宝地去呢？十天前，自己离开卡塔特时还没听说过此事。况且，那地方虽已闲置许久，然而没有龙王的恩赏和准许，血统平凡的龙族绝不可以随便入住。

希赛勒斯深觉事有蹊跷，赶紧放下姿态转过身，正欲询问，视野里却已没有那个混账弟弟的身影了，只有敞开的房门和望向自己的休利叶。

“他已经走了。”休利叶遗憾地告诉他这个显而易见的、令他悲伤的事实。

希赛勒斯朝这位与自己相识共处了百余年的男子看了一眼，惆怅的神情如爬出井底的枯叶，遍布他的脸颊。那片空白就留在身前，尼克勒斯走后的空白。希赛勒斯的视线慢慢偏转过去，长久地凝望着它，仿佛要站成一座望穿山崖的枯石。他们从诞生之初，便依偎在同一子宫，共享生命源泉，彼此之间最为亲密。在这一刹那，弟弟不见的这一刻，希赛勒斯感觉有某种东西永远地离自己而去了，犹如风雨交加的寒夜里跌荡着的一艘孤独的小船，带着再也不可能被打捞上岸的预感，坠入海底。

……

尼克勒斯离开洛桑，返回卡塔特。侍奉卡翠纳服药休息后，他没有回平时栖身的龙海，而是来到母亲旧时的木屋，在四处转了转。

左脸持续疼痛。他伸手摸了一摸。浮肿的皮肤下，被打落的牙正在缺口里重生，很快就会从牙床中长出完整的新牙，代替被哥哥打掉的那颗。

尼克勒斯静静感受着伤口愈合的酸痛，怅然若失地面对龙海站了一会儿，然后登上房顶，在那里坐了一晚。

一个声音侵入他空白的大脑，不断回旋。尼克勒斯任其肆虐，始终目视远方天际的白幕，眼底一片虚无。

“尼克勒斯，你母亲的身体最近怎么样，好些了吗？”那天夜里，雅麦斯找到他，如此开口问道。

应该是最终审判的前一天。尼克勒斯因阿尔斐杰洛的事心绪不宁，希赛勒斯便叫他早些回去休息。尼克勒斯先走了。不料，雅麦斯竟独自一人等候在他回家必经的路上。

“还是老样子，下不了床。整天喝苦药。”他古怪地望着将他拉到无人偏僻处的火龙男子，犹豫片刻后，还是回答了他的问题。

“长老们还像从前那样，每天都去看望，关心她的病情吗？”

“特尔米修斯没以前来得那么勤了。母亲也不愿劳烦他。”

“噢？该不会放弃了吧？”

“你又不是不知道，我母亲得病只是因为衰老，不可能治好的。现在，能拖一天是一天。”

“真让人无奈。”

“是很无奈，可这就是常态啊。生老病死，就算强大如我们龙族都不能避免。”尼克勒斯本想简短地回答，尽量不与他多话，可是一想到奄奄一息的母亲，就不免悲从中来，向这头火龙吐露心声。哪怕他的关心是出于假意，尼克勒斯也感到很珍贵。只不过对于他出现在此的目的有点怀疑。“你今天怎么想起问这事儿来了？好像很在意我母亲的病情似的。平常可没见你那么热心。”

“哼，看你跑前跑后，端茶送药，一副孝子的模样，有感而发罢了。”即使是回忆中的雅麦斯，也依然带着他平素令人讨厌的桀骜。“不过这样拖下去可不是办法。尼克勒斯，你想不想为你的母亲续命呢？”

“续命？”尼克勒斯着了魔一般地复诵一遍，疑惑不解地望着他，“要怎么做？”

“别再让你的母亲挤在原来的老房子里了。那地方太简陋，根本不利于养病。我可以向火龙王申请，让卡翠纳搬到当年德米提斯的住所。那里山明水秀，屋舍敞亮。居住的环境好了，心情也会跟着好起来，说不定还能多活几年。”

卡翠纳由于年老，无法变回龙形本体，只能以人类的姿态生活。她常年住在两个儿子为她搭建在“龙之寿”南岸的木屋子里。虽然屋子清净雅致，但是地方偏远，冷冷清清的，房间也相当拥挤。卡翠纳久居在那里，难免病气缠身。事实上，尼克勒斯和希赛勒斯早就想改善母亲的居住条件。

“我会说服特尔米修斯每天给你的母亲诊治，用最名贵的药材，同时提供比现在好上一百倍的豪宅给她住，安心养病，度过最后的时光，怎么样？”

雅麦斯深夜孤身前来、拦截自己的意图正在逐渐显露。尼克勒斯浑身都充满警觉。“说得那么好，你肯定有什么条件吧。”

火龙无声地笑了。“很简单。动动嘴舌的小事。只要你照我的话去做，明天出席审判会，指证阿尔斐杰洛是杀害雅士帕尔的凶手。用你母亲最后几年的安稳生活作为交换。”

“不行！我做不到！”在听到这危险交换的那一刻，尼克勒斯当场回绝，不带半分迟疑。

“我知道你有所顾虑。”雅麦斯牟然一笑，“但是，我可以保证，你绝不会有任何危险。我会向火龙王求情，只把阿尔斐杰洛收押在孤塔长期监|禁即可，不会要了他的小命的。”他的笑容中带着一丝冷意，说话充满狠劲，“至于他人的闲言碎语……只要有我给你撑腰，看谁敢给你脸色。”

“不是这样那样的问题。”尼克勒斯焦躁不安，猛摇着头，“我不可能帮你诬陷阿尔斐杰洛的，你放弃吧。”

“其实，这对你没什么为难的啊。”雅麦斯嘴角微挑，冷笑道，“尼克勒斯，不要告诉我你是真的和那个男人诚心相交了。你从以前就对人类存有偏见，否则我也不会把你收作亲信。我是最了解你的。你以为你真能和一个人类成为知己？你以为那男人真的会对你推心置腹？我明白，你只不过一时被那个男人哄骗，才会离开我。这点小错我原谅你。”

“你说完了？”尼克勒斯凉凉地斜睨着他，“阿尔斐杰洛如今那么凄惨，被众人背叛，我早就怀疑是你干的了，只是苦于无法揭穿你。你现在竟然自己把马脚给露出来。”他横眉怒目道，“我要向两位龙王大人检举你，收买假证人陷害现任首席！”

“哈哈哈哈，”听完他大义凛然的话语，雅麦斯狠狠地仰头笑了一阵，说道，“尼克勒斯，你应该明白，以我在卡塔特和火龙王心目中的地位，要让一个风烛残年、久病不愈的老人提前离世，且做得天衣无缝不使任何人起疑，不管她对卡塔特有多么忠贞，有多少功劳苦劳，都只是一句话的事。同样，我若想救她，让她得到最高的医疗水平和最舒适的养病环境，幸福快乐地颐养天年，也是易如反掌的事。两种结局，都只在你的一念之间，你可要想清楚啊。”

“你、你——”尼克勒斯简直气得怒火攻心，语无伦次起来，“好啊……雅麦斯，好啊。你竟然、拿母亲的生命要挟我！你好歹毒的心啊！”他用颤抖的手指住对方的鼻子，瞋目切齿地怒斥道，“你就不怕我告到龙王那里去吗？就算火龙王大人包庇你，海龙王大人也是绝不会任由你胡作非为的！”

面对尼克勒斯的指责，雅麦斯只是冷笑，“你别天真了。给我动动你那生锈的脑袋瓜子，好好想想。雅士帕尔在上任前突然死亡，一定要有人为此负责。阿尔斐杰洛入狱之后，事情就此了结，两位龙王绝不会追查下去。他们早就想找人取代你的那个主人，现在又出了雅士帕尔暴毙身亡的事，他们一定会想方设法让阿尔斐杰洛顶罪，借此机会顺理成章地贬黜他。顺应两位老人家的心意，才是识时务的作法。”

“你这个卑鄙的家伙……”尼克勒斯惊恐得连说话都破了音。他想不出任何词汇来形容雅麦斯的无耻。“明明是在陷害无辜，还说得如此理直气壮！你……一定逃不过天理报应！”

“天理报应，哈，你真会引我发笑啊。”雅麦斯抓住尼克勒斯的手腕，捏在手心里，几乎要折断它。“我从不信那些虚幻之物，我只信我自己！”他用力攥住海龙的小臂不让他挣脱，把他拉近自己，“尼克勒斯，你已经头脑发昏，不知道自己在说什么了。我劝你还是慎重考虑吧，否则……”雅麦斯的声音倏地低沉下来，莫名恐怖，连没有知觉的人都能触及其中的阴冷，“连卡翠纳的最后一面，你也会见不到！”他如此宣布，“你如果真是个孝子，就为病榻上的老母亲好好着想吧。”

话音落下，雅麦斯便把他推远。那股大力使他踉跄了一下。意外地，尼克勒斯没有任何反抗，也不再咬牙谩骂。他在倒退的过程中用脚缓冲，站稳之后，整个人都静默下来，如死尸一般僵僵地待着。

虽然母亲已经无药可治，可是作为儿子的尼克勒斯，总希望她留在人世的时间更久一点。尼克勒斯的这一心愿，雅麦斯再了解不过了。

半晌之后，尼克勒斯终于抬起头来，正视雅麦斯，说道，“所以，那小子的死，果然是你在幕后操纵着的吗？”一双蓝眸死盯着对方，“告诉我，你如何害了他？”

“你不需要知道答案。”雅麦斯冷酷地警告他，“你只需照我的指示去做。”

尼克勒斯一瞥身旁的树丛，澹然而笑。他突然浮现的笑容给了雅麦斯很大的惊奇，不得不开始认真注意他的举动。

他看见尼克勒斯背过身去，走了几步，又把脚步停住，背脊挺得笔直。

“雅麦斯，我有句话想对你说。”

这是他就快屈服的信号。雅麦斯心中大喜，望着他的背影，愉快地催促，“说吧。”

“我为你感到可怜。”尼克勒斯如此说。

“哼，”这话让雅麦斯深感刺耳。他反讽道，“我看你是在为那个男人可怜吧。”

尼克勒斯没有应答，也没有离去，雅麦斯干脆走到他面前，拦住他，发现他的脸庞面无表情，唯有眸子里隐藏着一股淡淡的忧伤。

“为什么难过？”他不理解那些忧伤的含义。“高德李斯讨厌他的主人，长期与麦克辛分居两地。马西斯也早就跟那个毁容的男人分道扬镳。翁忒斯和费扬斯都不承认共生契约，不想做人类的随从。你和阿尔斐杰洛分开，就那么不能接受？”

尼克勒斯神色恻然地看着他，眼神无比清明，“我难过是为了你。你知道吗，你要是不磨灭你支配的欲望，这辈子都不会得到真心待你的人。那些追随你的人只是臣服于你的淫|威。神的宠爱不会一直眷顾你，总会有你失意的时候。等有朝一日你的威势锐减，你就什么都不是。”

之后，纠缠难解的树枝便将他的背影撕碎。他飞快地遁入树丛间的阴影，消失在驻足原地的雅麦斯眼前。他最后的那番话仿佛说进了雅麦斯的心里，使他露出难得一见的沉思、自省的神情。他还有救，尼克勒斯幻想着，事情还能有所转寰。或许我根本不必背叛自己的主人。至少当时，他那样认为。可自己终究还是在异想天开。因为到了第二天，一切照旧按雅麦斯的计划在进行。阿尔斐杰洛被剥夺首席身份，失去了所有，声名狼藉地下了大狱。而雅麦斯却为自己的杰作洋洋得意。

手臂、脑袋下一片冰凉，尼克勒斯这才惊觉，坐了一宿的自己不知道什么时候已经躺了下来。他冰冷的双手搁在屋顶的木板上，酸胀的眼睛望着一成不变的晴朗高空。他看见了，因云层的遮挡而变得不完整的那轮朝阳。他看见，在如涨潮一般涌动着的厚密云雾间，太阳放射出护佑生命的淡金色光芒，宽广而无垠。他听见了，阳光的脚印落在卡塔特广阔的土地上，在墙桥廊庭、树影花团间穿梭，迷失。他听见，一声声尖啸从那温暖柔和的、却又沉重得好似要将大地倾覆的光芒中逃逸出来，抵达他的耳畔。

他大约知道，在他耳边不断盘旋的尖啸是何物。它们是恐惧，是愧疚，是怯懦。

害怕雅麦斯以母亲性命相要挟，因此，他出面做了伪证。这事使他对阿尔斐杰洛产生了难以磨灭的负罪感，而他又因为太过胆怯而不可能向希赛勒斯坦白。

尼克勒斯清楚，自己不会被人谅解。纵使他有千般苦衷万般隐情，阿尔斐杰洛也不会给予他原谅和宽恕。尼克勒斯不仅失去了自己的主人，还失去了希赛勒斯，那个他最亲爱的兄长……

 

CXXXVIII

 

雅麦斯听到不寻常的脚步声，直起仰躺着的身子，跃下床。

山洞外有不该靠近的人。警惕的火龙从深不见底的洞穴中猛然冲出。在阳光的反射下，他看到了她，身姿绰约，一袭皮衣皮靴，颜色黑中透红，绣满树叶纹饰，长靴的前沿已踩在洞口的草上。玉树花和栀子花在她的脚边随风轻摆。

“我想是谁。”雅麦斯瞥她一眼，声音暗哑，“你竟然擅离岗位？”语气带着责备和不满。

对于他的质问，芭琳丝完全不放在心上。她痴痴地看着他，眼睛在阳光的照射下如血红宝石般闪耀。

她很了解，雅麦斯只是在借故埋怨自己闯进他的领地。“好没心肝的人啊，就知道给我胡乱扣罪名。”她噘嘴娇嗔一句，和平常的个性大不一样，“还是你最近做这事做上瘾了？”

爱慕她的火龙族男子或许会由于她偶尔展露的柔媚欣喜若狂，然而雅麦斯见到她这副反常的模样，却是眉头不展，大感不悦。“你来做什么？”

芭琳丝痴迷的表情稍微正经了一点，但灼热的视线依旧紧紧粘着他，“两位龙王召我今晨觐见，要询问我犯人的情况。”

“那你报告完了吗，如果没什么事，就赶紧回去吧。”他想调头就走，因为她的视线过于露骨。雅麦斯感到她正用那渴望的目光舔舐自己。但是作为这片领地的拥有者，得先把她赶跑。

“我还没去呢。”芭琳丝对他露齿一笑，连眼睛都不舍得眨一下。

她选择先来看我，再去龙神殿接受召见。雅麦斯内心的烦躁感正在逐步累加。那贪婪地盯着自己的眼眸更是让他极为反感。

她身上的火龙王血统已经非常稀薄，混杂了太多平民的贱血。不过雅麦斯瞧不上芭琳丝绝不单单是因为她血统的不纯粹性，而在于这女人火爆得好似自身翻版一样的脾气，和她那毫无半分技巧的死缠烂打，让他的耐性一次比一次减少。雅麦斯可不想要一个惹人厌烦的复制品，整天围在身边晃悠。

然而，芭琳丝却似乎对心上人的情绪毫无感应。他们难得见面，此时此刻，她只想和他多独处一会儿。因此，她大胆地靠近了一步。

“那个男人落入了我的手里。我会特别关照他的。”

“我可没求你。”他皱皱眉，垂头看向地面。

“算我自愿帮你。”她靴子的边扣擦过栀子花瓣，留下一道浅浅的刮痕。

“不必了。”雅麦斯眉头的褶皱更深了一分，眼睛冷漠地望着芭琳丝的靴边。“再怎么说，也要顾及尼克勒斯的感受。没必要对那家伙斩尽杀绝。族长的结界会折磨他。”

“说得好。”她平稳的声音从前方传来，却夹了丝令人诧异的伤感，“你说得头头是道，却不敢直视我的眼睛。”

雅麦斯终于抬头，正视着她，但拒绝的态度依然坚定。“如果没有别的事——”

“等我说完。”芭琳丝仓皇地叫住他，有些气愤地说，“你除了躲我、赶我，还会什么？这些年，我一直控制住自己不去烦你，已经称了你的心意。我久居孤塔，你又甚少出门，我们现在见一面比登天还难，你好歹让我把话说完了再走。”

“你要说什么？”雅麦斯按捺住情绪，沉声问道。

“我有点好奇，你整垮那男人的手段。”芭琳丝稍稍正色，“所以想来问问你，你到底是怎么把那男人给陷害的？”

如果只是这件事，倒不妨跟她说说。“我没有陷害他。”雅麦斯若无其事地回答，“事实如此。他就是凶手。”

“你大概是把我当作无知的小女孩，才会这么说的。”芭琳丝幽幽地叹口气，“在我面前你就不要装了。你应该很清楚，如果这世上有谁能做到不计回报地永远忠诚于你，那便是我了。”

雅麦斯斜眼瞅着她，“听你的意思，你认准这件事是我从中作梗了？”

“我是真的不知道啊，所以才要你对我坦言。唉，雅麦斯，你就告诉我吧。”

她努力装出困惑的模样，靠近他一步。她的足尖已经碰触到洞门口精心打磨过的粗厚石地板，那里是雅麦斯心中划分的洞穴与外界的分界线。如果换了平常，雅麦斯绝不会轻饶侵入自己领地的擅闯者，但是对于芭琳丝不知有意还是无心的越界举动，雅麦斯选择了忍耐。

“这个也是，那个也是，”他不耐烦地叫嚷，“你们每个人都找我要答案。”

“看来在我之前，已经有别的人问过你了。”

火龙王问过，布里斯问过。阿尔斐杰洛入狱后，好多人都跑来找他，寻求答案。最早问的是尼克勒斯，就在第三场审判会前的那个夜里。他们问他如何害了雅士帕尔。对此，雅麦斯全部一一否认。如今，芭琳丝的好奇并没有让他感到意外。可能最想知道真相的，还应该算上被禁锢在监狱里的那个男人。

“可是，我真的没动过任何手脚啊。”雅麦斯说，“特尔米修斯早就检查过那小孩的饮食汤药，什么异情都没发现。那小孩只是在恰如其分的时间，如我所愿地死掉了，死在那个男人的身边。”他的语调刻薄如毒蛇，“毕竟凭那个小鬼当时的状态，本来就性命危笃，活不了多久。”

芭琳丝摇摇头，马尾辫左右晃动。“我不信，怎么会有这种巧合。”

“哼，你就那么希望我去做伤天害理的事？”雅麦斯转过身去。

芭琳丝的胸膛微微起伏，正如她波动的声调，“就算你做了，我也不会改变对你的看法啊。”

听到她饱含爱恋和热情的话语，雅麦斯冷淡地回眸朝她看了一眼。那不带任何感情|色彩的目光，穿过他不动的肩膀投向身后的女子，仿佛把她的整个生命都照亮了。

然而，就是注意到芭琳丝突变的眼神，以及那仿佛盼来希望的神情，雅麦斯才会在顷刻间涌起逐客的决心。

“好奇心就此打住吧。我没有义务要满足你。”他低沉下来的声音，就如勃朗峰的飞雪那般冰冷，“你走吧，我还要给我的花浇水。”

“我可以帮你。”芭琳丝往前挺了一下身子。

“不用。”雅麦斯不再说话，沉默地站在一旁，似乎心丢在了别处。

“你还是不信任我，什么都不肯告诉我。”僵持了少顷后，她用发誓般的庄严口吻说道，“如果我泄露了你的秘密，你就剖开我的心。”在这个霸道的家伙面前，不能用强硬的手段。过去追求他的时候就是这样。她越较劲，他就越不理。因此，只能依赖女性的某些长处以柔克刚。可芭琳丝同样知道，即使用上她并不擅长的女性撒娇的手段，对雅麦斯也是不起任何作用的，所以，她索性用上了激将法。“你不肯说，是不是你用了什么见不得人的手法啊？比如，毒杀？”

她心爱的男子立刻反驳，“我还没蠢到直接下毒。芭琳丝，你也把我想得太下三滥了吧。”

她为他的中计高兴，但也因他给出的回答沉思起来。没有人能瞒过特尔米修斯的眼睛，对预备首席的食物下手。所以，饮食绝对没问题。可这样一来，那小子也不会就那么容易突然死掉的。难道这真是一宗意外？芭琳丝偏不信。

“那你可以适当地控制用药的剂量，或者只在某一种食物里下药，再弄成吃完的样子，不被特尔米修斯发现啊？那样的话，就能一点一点地消磨那个少年的生命力了。有高德李斯他们帮你掩护，善后的事自然也能完美处理。不管怎样我都不信，那小子会正巧病死。”

看着她索要答案的固执劲儿，雅麦斯那双比鲜血还浓红的尖瞳里荡漾起一丝恶趣味的光芒。“你错了。我非但没有加害雅士帕尔，还格外关照他的生活呢。”

“什么意思？”她催促。

“那小子迟早要跟我签订契约。可就凭那副随时都可能有生命危险的德行，怎么够格做我的主人呢？所以，我特意嘱咐膳房，给他准备了许多美食。鱼、肉，动物内脏，全部都是最新鲜最好的。甚至还把他的膳食标准提高到我的规格。本来盼望着可口的佳肴能令他的病好得快一点，可是他太没有福气了，吃了那么多山珍海味，病没有好转，反而朝上吐下泻的症状恶化，在仪式举行前的三天，就奄奄一息、支撑不下去了。你说，我有什么办法呢？”

芭琳丝僵住了，张口结舌，“这——”

雅麦斯为她的震惊好笑，“那小子，自己不争气也就罢了，还连累了与他交好的那个男人，死都没选对时候。这都是天意啊。”

自从雅士帕尔因拉伤腿部肌肉停止训练后，雅麦斯就嗅到了机会来临的气息。他吩咐膳房一定要优待自己未来的主人。膳房的管理者瑟兰崔斯历来愿意讨好这位火龙王所看重的后裔，给雅士帕尔准备的食物可谓奢侈到极致。虽然最终的目的是为了害他，可表面上的关怀掩盖了雅麦斯这么做的动机及背后的深意，因此，从来没有人怀疑过雅麦斯。对于一个已经被连续发烧折磨得只剩半条命的病重少年，这可是能加速他衰亡、同时亦不会落人口实的绝妙手段。雅麦斯就是利用这种手段，使雅士帕尔吃下了过多油腻荤腥的食物，最终因消化不良、成天呕吐腹泻，导致他在举行仪式之前便耗尽了气力。

“阿尔斐杰洛正好出现在那小鬼病逝的床前，见证了他的死亡时刻，芭琳丝，你不觉得，这都是神的安排吗？”雅麦斯沉浸在胜利和自满之中，骄傲地说道，“我原本只是想摆脱和那小子的契约，想不到老天给我送来一份额外的大礼，我怎能让机会溜走？那男人自己把自己送进罪恶的大网，省去了我不少功夫。这么一来，我只需稍微动点心思，就能把罪名轻而易举地往他身上推了。”

就在雅麦斯公布他邪恶计划的时候，芭琳丝的表情从惊愕、了悟，逐渐过渡到赞赏和欣喜，仿佛在为雅麦斯成功除掉了他的眼中钉而感到高兴。恐怕在她的心目中，根本就不存在基本的善恶观和一丝一毫的正义感，凡事都以雅麦斯的心情为基准。

“这么听下来，确实是神的旨意呢。”她微笑着眯起眼睛，“那么那两个发现尸体的守护者，也是你指示他们去巡逻的吧？”

“我要求他们要时刻留意那屋子的动向。而他们果然不负我所望。”

“我太意外了。”她赞叹道，“没想到你在守护者中间也有那么铁杆的心腹。真没看出来啊。你明明最不屑和那群低贱的短命种打交道了。以前连收买他们，你都嫌烦呢。”

“现成的棋子罢了。”雅麦斯冷哼，“我只是借来用一下。”

“这怎么说？”芭琳丝非常好奇，恨不得立刻把身子挤进去。但是摄于他的威严，她不得不停留在原地。

雅麦斯的表情似笑非笑。“你远离卡塔特，到孤塔当差这么多年，很多事当然不知道，也不必知道。”他的耐心渐失，“我已经透露了那么多，你也该知足了吧。既然如此就快去汇报，汇报完就乖乖回你的驻地去，别再乱跑。”

“你又要赶我走。”她露出受伤的表情，嗓音打起颤来。“我会去孤塔，还不是因为你一直拒绝和我的婚事，让我颜面尽失，在卡塔特待不下去。”

她颤抖的声线促使他凝视过去。他看到，芭琳丝的眼角闪烁着晶莹的光芒，好似在诉说她的委屈。片刻后，雅麦斯移开视线，返身没入洞中的阴影。类似的眼神，他看过的遍数，早已经数不清楚。

“那你又何必再让我拒绝一次，自找没趣。”站在山洞阴影处的火龙王后裔回了一次头，“或者，你想要我把你打跑？以前也不是没这么做过。”他威胁般地笑笑，“如果你想鼻青脸肿地去见族长，那就试着来挑战我吧。”

从不知退让和收敛为何物的芭琳丝，突然像是只族群里臣服于雄狮的母狮，顺从地垂下头来，倒着往后退了一小步。

阳光被洞穴顶部伸展而出的檐形巨石所阻。雅麦斯大半个身体隐蔽在黑暗中，一片黯淡，另一半也因身上的黑袍而显得暗如深夜。尽管走进洞穴的他，已成为一团巨大的黑影，看不太清楚，芭琳丝却依旧想要奔上前，紧紧地拥住他。可是一旦她如此行动，这位心高气傲的火龙一定会用激烈的严词拒绝自己，就同他以前千百次做的那样。所以，她只好忍耐。

雅麦斯见她还算识相，决定郑重地给予一些警告，好让她以后再不侵犯。“我这里从来就不欢迎你。”他说，“快些走。我已经容忍你的脚踏进我的洞口。”

“可我本该是这儿的女主人，在你的住所进出自如。”她恨恨地丢下这句话，甩头而去。

芭琳丝终于走了，谢天谢地。只要和她相处的时间一久，呼吸就会不通畅，有她在的地方，就连周围的空气都好像变得不清澈了。她炽烈的目光总是不顾雅麦斯的感受，肆无忌惮地抚摸他肌体的每一寸。都说龙族清心寡欲，对情爱的需求非常淡薄，不到交|配期绝不会对异性产生向往。可雅麦斯却觉得，芭琳丝绝对是个异类。他不禁担心，早晚有一天，她会为了自己“恢复知觉”。可是，她真的理解什么是爱吗？雅麦斯可无法确定。在他看来，爱是虚妄而偏执之物，就如一张即将拉坏的弓，一团终将熄灭的火焰，不但没多大用处，还只会徒增负担和痛苦。雅麦斯自己的父亲就是因爱而死。如果由他选择，他宁可一辈子都不沾染。

温和的晨曦洒在缓步走出山洞的雅麦斯身上。时间尚早，还可再睡一会儿，但是他已无睡意。芭琳丝突袭式的拜访令他充满了不痛快，一天的好心情就这么毁了。干脆不睡了。雅麦斯决定把不愉快的事情统统抛掉，转而去料理被她弄乱的花。

 

CXXXIX

 

这是一间漆黑的囚室。

塔身圆形的横剖面，一半是牢房，一半是供人上下的楼梯。楼梯墙上的壁台里插着火炬，长期有橙红的火焰在其中燃烧，可由于楼梯和牢房之间存在着一片空地，等摇曳的火光透过密集的铁栏杆射进来时，光芒已经很微弱了。所以，牢房的后半部分——也就是阿尔斐杰洛常待着的地方，仍旧沐浴在一片黑暗之中。此外，构成墙壁的零件是黑石，古老的铁栏也早已发黑，唯一的窄窗又开得很高，外面的日光和月光难以照射进来。因此，牢里终年昏暝潮湿，滋养了一群赖此为生的老鼠，没日没夜地撕咬翻爬，有些还长得特别肥壮。

但是阿尔斐杰洛不惧怕黑暗。最普通的夜视术足以帮助他驱逐黑暗。他也无法抱怨寒冷。每当觉得冷的时候，他就把火点燃在指尖，热量慢慢传播，身体很快便能感受到丝丝温热。他更不怕老鼠。有任何肮脏污秽的东西敢接近他，他就把它们烧掉，烧成只剩下灰为止。

然而，藏匿在身上的虱子，他却无从清理。它们钻进衣物碎缝，藏在毛发深处，与自己难分难舍。厚重的污垢已经积成块，覆满皮肤，为大大小小的虱子铺盖滋生的温床。阿尔斐杰洛经常会想起上次洗澡的日子，是在雅士帕尔临终前一天的晚上。他会花好多时间去怀念回味其中的细节，想象现在就有一个浴桶放在眼前，盛满干净清澄、温凉适中的水。被热水环绕躯体、洗涤肌肤的舒爽感，已经好久没享受过了。其实，黑牢里也有个桶，但却是便桶。每当它散发出恶臭的异味时，阿尔斐杰洛都会惊恐地瞪着它，然后尽最大可能坐得离它越远越好。

每日的食物由守护者送来。阿尔斐杰洛一共见到过四张面孔，猜测他们便是这儿除开龙族之外的守卫总数。他对他们的模样很陌生，似乎在卡塔特举办的每一次宴会都与他们无缘，因此，他完全叫不出他们的姓名。牢饭大多是些没什么味道的稀汤或稀粥，有时候会放几片咸咸的鱼肉，或掺一些蜂蜜。守护者把餐具从栏杆的缝隙中斜着塞进来，经常会有一些汤汁洒落在地上浪费掉。他们一日只送来一餐，量很稀少，仅能勉强维持温饱。这大概就是孤塔犯人正常的待遇。

阿尔斐杰洛不担心饥饿。他最难忍受的是那股不管坐到哪儿都躲避不掉的臭味。整个楼层只有一扇窗子通风，气味根本传不出去。阿尔斐杰洛这时才发觉，每天只供应一顿饭也有好处。需要排出体外的排泄物不会太多，因此，他尽量不使用那个桶。这里的守护者每晚都会来清理一下，把桶拿出去倒掉秽物，简单地冲洗。他们来取桶的时候必须由阿尔斐杰洛帮忙把桶拎到铁栏边，否则他们就不换。铁栏的缝隙不足以让桶通过，他们就拿钥匙稍稍把门打开，这是阿尔斐杰洛最接近自由的时候，但他一次也没有试过攻击他们，逃离监狱。阿尔斐杰洛对于自己的这种异常古怪的乖巧感到惊讶，更让他惊讶的是，守卫从没想过要给他拴上铁链。他们对自己的身手就那么自信吗？他常常怀疑。

守护者出现的时间没有规律，工作除了给犯人送饭、倒马桶外，还包括每日调换一次楼道里的火炬。他们绝不会同时到牢房来，每次只出动一人。同一个人有时连着出现，有时又跳开好几天，似乎是这儿的守卫队长芭琳丝有意随便指派，以防止犯人推算出他们换班的时辰。他们从不跟犯人说话，甚至连名字也不告诉他。好在囚室厚厚的黑墙上开着窗，洒下零星的光，阿尔斐杰洛根据它们推测昼夜更替，艰难地数日子。

到目前为止是第十天。现在，月光从窗栏细缝间射入室内，在地面滴下点点银光。就在上午，阿尔斐杰洛的左脸颊突然迎来一股剧痛，折磨了他好一会儿功夫。自己的那个混账从者又跟人打架了。把我害进监狱还不安分！他记得自己曾这么咒骂过。难道雅麦斯又揍了他？阿尔斐杰洛胡乱猜想道。可那个畜牲明明把事情办得很漂亮啊，他的主子还有什么不满意的？

尽管尼克勒斯似乎只挨了一拳，阿尔斐杰洛的左脸还是肿了很长时间，最后不得不用治愈魔法把肿块消除。这种感觉很奇怪。他凝视自己流窜着魔力的双手。自己身怀一身本领，还能随心所欲地行使魔法，可却连一丝试图逃出去的念头都没有过。莫非自己已渐渐习惯了与这孤独冰冷的黑牢为伴？

偶尔，他会听到那个声音，从窗户传来。嗞，嗞，嗞。不分昼夜，随时都可能响起。有别于老鼠在墙缝里窜来窜去的窸窣声，那是某种尖细物划过坚硬的石头发出来的。阿尔斐杰洛有充分的理由直接怀疑，是有人用指甲在割划墙壁或地面。

在我楼上另有犯人，就关在塔顶的房间。因为每当守护者带来难以裹腹的粥或者汤，都是手拿两份，一份塞给阿尔斐杰洛，再把第二份送到楼上，然后离开。

半小时前，那尖利的摩擦声又一次响起。共计九十一下，忽快忽慢，偶有停顿。阿尔斐杰洛不明白自己为何要去数。最后一声落下后，周围沉寂下来，再度变得阒然无声。他等了一会儿，确定对方不再继续后，便侧身躺倒准备睡觉。阿尔斐杰洛并不想尝试跟对方说话，为自己解解闷。因为那人也从来不会和自己交流……

“喂，你是聋子吗？”

意料之外的状况来得如此突然。阿尔斐杰洛不禁睁开眼睛，耸起眉毛，从冰冷的地板上唰地一下翻身坐起。

他听到一个男人粗声说话的声音，很奇怪怎会有声音能穿透这厚重的石墙？随后他发现声音是从高处的窄窗传过来的，于是他马上起身，站到那里。

来到稀疏月光射入的高窗下，阿尔斐杰洛使劲屏住呼吸，想再听一次那个声音。半晌间，只有老鼠吱吱叫的细声回荡在静悄悄的高塔里。就在他怀疑刚才那只是自己的幻觉而打算移步回去时，对方却慷慨地遂了他的心愿。

“喂，你说话呀。”那人喊道，嗓门颇大。光凭声音，似乎就有一张满脸横肉、凶悍无比的脸孔呈现在眼前。“难不成那两个老不死的弄了个哑巴当首席？”

得益于龙术士的听觉，这回，阿尔斐杰洛总算听清楚了。他通过这又粗又哑、好似用石头磨刀一般粗重的男人声音，判断出他年纪不轻，但也不老。然而，凡是与卡塔特扯上关系的人，又哪里能用常理去推断呢？

“你是……”尽管对搅扰了自己十天之久的摩擦声的源头，阿尔斐杰洛始终不以为然，但是当对方主动找上他后，他几乎没怎么多想就猜出了对方的身份，“贾修？”

孤塔不仅收纳犯了罪的龙术士，有时也会惩戒龙族和守护者。但是龙族往往关不了多久就会释放，守护者之中罪大恶极到需要长期囚禁的人也不多，所犯的错不过是私溜人界，喝酒赌钱这些，因此孤塔监狱的常客，据阿尔斐杰洛的推理，目前除了自己，就只有贾修一个。

“什么？”那人听后，反倒疑惑起来，“贾修？”随即用奇怪的口吻反问。“贾修，”他重复着低吟一阵，好像这读音给了他非凡的乐趣。“贾修。”就这样不停不停地念诵。

接着，他喉咙里发出了一阵又一阵不明意义的低语。他咕哝的词句，阿尔斐杰洛一个字也无法分辨。他没喝酒，却像个醉汉，说话颠三倒四，不知所谓。

阿尔斐杰洛没有耐心再听下去，正想抬高嗓音发问，突然，男人又笑了起来。

“哈，贾修。哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”他的笑声异常放肆和刺耳，如同用磨石刀锯一根达斯机械兽人族身上的机械铁柱，在这空旷的监狱里，听得人毛骨悚然，不禁叫人担心他会把守卫引来。

接下来很长的一段时间里，男人一直嘿嘿笑着，不知疲倦，即使喘起气来也不见停止。阿尔斐杰洛让耳朵紧贴墙面，仿佛能感受到他的人正在上头的墙边前仰后合。

“对，是这么个叫法。”终于，他停歇半晌，恢复到正常情绪。“哈，在这鬼地方待太久，”男人用调侃的语气说道，“我都快忘记自己的名字叫啥啦。”

 


	82. 阿尔斐杰洛（63）

 

看样子，这好似得了癫狂症一样的家伙终于笑够了。阿尔斐杰洛用极轻的不屑声哼了一下。“你我素不相识。怎么会知道，我当过首席？”

这话问得有点别扭。我早已不是首席，他无数次地提醒自己，等待对方这次会有什么样的反应。

“你当我白痴？”楼上的男子噗哧一声，对他发出嘲笑，“上回你跟柏伦格的对话，我可是听得毫无遗漏，一清二楚！”

我低估了这男人，阿尔斐杰洛想。他毕竟是个龙术士，耳聪目明。而这里的结界并没有隔音的效果。阿尔斐杰洛自打进来的那一天，就通过铁栏上微微浮动的魔力流，感应到这里铺设着的结界非比寻常，十分复杂。虽然魔力很稀，但无疑有着多重强力的结界混合在一起。从日月光能不受妨碍地透射进来的样子看，这里并未设置卡塔特山脉的那种使时间错乱、好似永远定格在白日幻觉一类的结界；外面的虫子能轻易翻爬进来，因此也没有隔绝外部世界的结界。尽管较为常见的这两种结界在这座孤塔都不存在，但却多了些别的东西——某种更紧要更关键的、阿尔斐杰洛说不清的东西……

“你就是新首席？”见对方不搭理自己，贾修突然发出一阵几乎要让阿尔斐杰洛厥倒的高吼，声音洪大得仿佛能扫荡整片楼层的灰尘。“你是第几任？犯了什么事被关进来？我记得柏伦格叫你阿尔……阿尔斐杰洛。喂，你怎么又不说话？”

在这近乎封闭的囚室里，只能闻其声，无法见其人。阿尔斐杰洛只好全凭想象去猜测他的模样，他这一刻在做的动作。他一定踮着脚尖，一边用手捶打墙面一边对遥遥在上的高窗吼叫。厚重的黑石墙壁正发出啼哭，震颤通过阿尔斐杰洛倚靠着的石墙传到他身边。

自己若不回答，他就会一直这么吵闹下去。可阿尔斐杰洛已有些后悔跟他交谈。

“你该回答我。”贾修声明，“我比你年长得多。无论是当龙术士的年头，还是被关在这里的岁月。”

“如此算来，我也该喊你一声前辈。”阿尔斐杰洛尽量使自己的口吻显得有礼貌。

“前辈？不，你心里铁定在想，一个臭名昭著的囚犯，哪配让首席开尊口敬称一声前辈？”他肆无忌惮地笑了起来，安静后，又开始用那好似能锯断铁栏一般的粗犷声音说道，“可你现在跟我一样沦陷在这里。你就说实话，你是为了什么事进来的？”

阿尔斐杰洛咬了咬牙，不说话。周围短暂地陷入了一阵令人难堪的死寂。

贾修坐不住了。“我知道，大多数进来的人都选择回避这种问题。其实我也听到个大概。不妨换个问题好了。”他粗哑的声音通过窗口清楚地传来，“现在是哪一年啊？”

哪一年。阿尔斐杰洛估摸他这么问的意图。他想算自己被困在这儿多久。也许我也应该早做准备。

“我的计数不灵了。”在阿尔斐杰洛回答之前，贾修便旁若无人地嘀咕起来，“他们给我换过六次牢房。之前刻的数字都白刻了。从关进来的第三年起……也许是第四年，我的记忆就混淆不清。”

“你不记得自己被关了多少年？”阿尔斐杰洛用略带了些幸灾乐祸的语调问。

关在他楼上的囚徒猛叹了口气。“哈，早记不清咯。我服刑的年头，比我做龙术士还要久。”

或许我会是下一个。阿尔斐杰洛神色恍惚地看着自己按在黑墙上的手。“记着，现在是1230年。”

“噢。”

男人粗率地应了一下，就没了下文。阿尔斐杰洛还在等他计算的结果，却听到手指摩擦头皮的声响。

“说了也没用。”贾修猛挠了一阵头，好像在和潜伏于毛发底下的虱子们较量。“我连我哪年进来的，都没啥印象了啊。”

颓丧地说完后，贾修再度毫无征兆地狂笑起来。他粗重的嗓音使那震耳欲聋的笑声更显可怕，犹如山洪爆发，堤坝决裂。阿尔斐杰洛感到整座西塔都在剧烈晃动，仿佛危楼一般摇摇欲坠。

“那你就慢慢想。”阿尔斐杰洛不得不为他浑厚如钟的嗓门感到苦恼，“说来也是奇怪。塔墙的石头那么厚，你的声音我却听得如此清晰。”他掩耳盗铃般地用手遮一遮发胀的耳朵，好像这样做，住在东塔的守卫就不被惊动。

“哈，因为在我的脚旁，有一个小孔。”贾修止住笑声，愉快地回答，情绪里充满了战士得胜而归的那种喜悦，“这个角落的墙已经被我削薄了，中间打了一个深深的洞，现在，就差最外面的那块石头。只要把它推开，我就能重见光明。但眼下不宜打草惊蛇。”他的声音转为沉痛，依稀带着一丝隐忍，像在怜悯和鼓励自己，“这双手的指甲断了又长，用魔力催生了五十次不止，终于胜利在即。”

“你在刨地？”阿尔斐杰洛听完，惊奇地问道，不禁想象他那样做的姿势。奥诺马伊斯曾经介绍过，贾修是个胖家伙。他无数次地趴伏在黑牢隐蔽的墙角，用他脆弱的指甲割开坚硬如铁的黑石，企图凿穿它，浑身的赘肉都因发力而颤抖。阿尔斐杰洛尽情地在脑中描绘出贾修徒手凿石的场景，差点被逗得发笑。原来，这就是搅扰着自己多日好梦的尖锐摩擦声的真相。

“傻子，是凿墙。”贾修粗声更正，“我要打穿这堵墙。外面就是雪山。虽然能把人的卵|蛋冻掉，也总好过这里！”他的声音忽远忽近，在他下面一层的阿尔斐杰洛猜想，可能是他的身体太过肥胖，受不住他长时间俯身趴在墙角，嘴巴对准小孔与自己说话，所以时不时地坐起来缓两口气。“上帝一定体察到我的辛苦，才让我成功的。”

一个屠夫，竟也会赞美上帝，阿尔斐杰洛差点笑出来。而且要想打通塔身的墙逃到外界，得把洞挖得多大才能让一个胖子通过？你就不怕尺寸没算好，卡在石头缝里动弹不得，在进退两难之中被哄笑的守卫们捞回去？

他想提问，贾修却仍在自顾自地唠叨。柏伦格曾对他说，人在黑暗中待久了，会变得寂寞，害怕孤独，渴望交流。阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己应该耐得住寂寞。然而贾修此刻的喋喋不休，恰恰验证了柏伦格的说法。

“第一次花了我两个多月才打通。每天只干一小会儿时间，积少成多。守卫来的时候，我就坐在它前面盖住它，一直没让他们发现。可惜啊，有次守卫要倒粪便，叫我把便桶递给他。那时候，洞已有十公分宽。我一离开，就暴露了！当晚，芭琳丝那臭婆娘就派她的跟班把我辛辛苦苦挖成的洞填补起来，整修得比我动手前还要坚固。我换了牢房，继续挖，可总是挖不了多久就被发现，每次最多只能挖成拳头大小。该死的看守！”贾修用他跌宕起伏的声音，狠狠敲击着牢房内的每一块黑石每一根铁栏。“我知道他们卯准了我，只好收手作罢，消停了一段时日。今年春天，我重操大业。为避免重蹈覆辙，进展一直都很缓慢。他们看见了，也没当回事。不过，我也该停手了。再这么挖下去，只怕到不了明年，又要换牢房喽。”

阿尔斐杰洛仰头看着铁窗，寻找月亮的身影。“这个洞直径多少？”他的询问声就如透进来的月光一样淡。

“直径？”贾修煞有介事地低吼，“你可别小看我。我已经吸取上回的教训。这次打的孔，就跟我的大拇指一般粗细。守卫绝不会看到。”

“你指望从这拇指粗细的小洞逃出生天？也许它只够你的卵|蛋逃命。”

“这——”

阿尔斐杰洛不管话音停滞的贾修，继续发问，“你是要打通塔墙，逃出监狱吗？”他把声音压低，面颊离墙壁更近，小心翼翼地问道，“那你何不使用魔法？”

“傻子，傻子，”贾修嘶声咒骂起来，“自大的傻子。”

“可是龙术士的魔法更快捷更有效，不是吗？”对于贾修的咆哮，阿尔斐杰洛回以冷冷的干笑，“虽然龙族传授给我们魔导是拿来防身御敌给他们卖命用的，可是他们遗弃了我们，我们也不必再墨守成规，替他们做牛做马了。”

“你要我用魔法越狱？居然……这么教唆我。”这个策划过无数次逃亡大业的男人，忽然用一种特别不可思议的语气问道，好像阿尔斐杰洛开了一个不得了的玩笑。

“总好过徒手打洞穿墙。”他楼下的狱友为他的反应而笑，“你失败了那么多次，脑筋怎么就转不过弯来呢？”

阿尔斐杰洛话语刚落，上方的墙壁便发出了雨点般的悲鸣。

“我没想越狱！”贾修大声否认，使劲捶打着墙面，“我怎么会想要逃跑呢，”他刺耳地质问空气，激烈而又快速的语调仿佛是要让自己信服。“我这么做，纯粹只是无聊……无聊……”

“可你刚才还说——”

“我说什么了？你懂个屁！”

贾修的吼声如此粗蛮嚣张。一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛竟觉得自己在跟迪特里希说话，只不过是疯子版的迪特里希。

可是，如此叫骂了一声后，贾修又突然敛声息语，好像失去了语言功能的死人一般，半晌间不说一句话。阿尔斐杰洛听见他扑通一声跌坐在地，好久都没有再动一下。

他被这暗无天日的鬼地方折磨得疯了，被无边无际的孤独和黑暗弄得精神失常思维混乱了。阿尔斐杰洛只能这么想。就在他因悲哀的思绪摇头叹息的时候，贾修粗野的声音又开始传来。

“唉，我真的是在这里住得太久了，糊涂了啊……”他重重地一拍膝盖，语气竟柔和了一分，“我怎么会想要越狱呢？好犯人就该老老实实地待在牢里，不让龙王和看守操心，你说对不？”

这话听在阿尔斐杰洛耳中，简直就跟哑巴说笑话一样。怎么可能会有不想逃走、不想要自由的犯人呢？阿尔斐杰洛低头望着自己模糊在月光中的倒影，静静思量。或许是他尝遍了不计其数的方法，皆以失败告终，因此彻彻底底地绝望了？

“那就要问你破破烂烂的指甲了。”阿尔斐杰洛也坐在地上，身体微倾，避免后背碰触到冰凉刺骨的墙壁。

“哈哈哈哈……”贾修又一次笑了，不过这一回要比之前收敛了许多，笑声和正常人无异。“逃出去，”他低沉地说道，“对，这就是我的目标。可我不该有这种危险的想法。”他停顿须臾后又道，“孤塔监狱没人逃得了。”

沉闷的话声逐渐停息在空气里，二人的谈话首度出现了中断。到这时，都没有一个守护者或者龙族过来探探究竟吗？阿尔斐杰洛为此深觉讶异。难道他们真的对孤塔的防御工事信心满满？不管那些冷酷无情的看守怎么想，他都已经受够和这个说话前后颠倒矛盾的家伙沟通交流。

阿尔斐杰洛凝视斜射进牢中地面的月光，黯淡的紫罗兰色眼眸深处一片虚无。时间的溪流在黑夜里缓步流淌。楼上楼下紧挨为邻的犯人，坐在相近的位置上，彼此间除了一片既作天花板又为地板的厚重黑石相隔，还有巨大的沉默横亘在中间。

初步接触下来，贾修已经被长时间的监|禁生活折腾得半疯半傻，被望不见尽头的等待逼得快要崩溃。可在阿尔斐杰洛的前方，何尝不是被同样的黑暗和绝望所笼罩，看不到任何获赦出狱的希望。他好害怕长此以往下去，自己终有一日也会步他后尘，变成这副疯疯癫癫、又痴又呆的样子。阿尔斐杰洛必须排斥他。于是，他本能地厌恶贾修身上每一个令他厌恶的部分。但其中有一个原因，或许是他对这个男人感到厌恶的根本。

阿尔斐杰洛依旧望着月光流连在地上的晕影，淡然出声，“贾修，你为什么要与杰诺特私斗？”

这句问话悬在空中，直到十几秒后才被贾修接起。

“嗯？”他用他粗厚如石磨的嗓门狐疑一声，“杰诺特？”

“你已经不记得他了？”

“杰诺特、杰诺特……”贾修不理会对方的询问。他又像之前回忆自己的名字那样反复念诵起来，最后，恍然一拍脑门，“是啊，杰诺特。”

“你烧烂了他的脸，还能想起来吗？”

“当然。我怎么会忘记那个混账东西呢。”贾修的语气充满敌意，“我被关在这屎臭熏天的脏地方等死，他却在外头的花花世界自在逍遥。该死的畜生，多年以前我就该宰了他。”

“你们之间有什么积怨？”

“积怨？不，去他妈的，我就是看不惯他。那副自诩正义的嘴脸，看一眼都想吐！”如果说，刚才的贾修像是个神志一半清醒一半糊涂的瘾|君子，那么现在的他，无疑已经变成了一个被切断毒|品供给后彻底发狂的暴|徒。“烧他！耶稣在上，我要烧他个够！让他尝尝被火烤熟的滋味！我早该那么做了。”

贾修语调中的偏执与错乱，让阿尔斐杰洛背后升起了一阵无以名状的恶寒。眼下，他只能尽量保持住镇定。

“我还是不明白。杰诺特与你无怨无仇。我听人说，你们年纪相仿，出师时间很近，家也离得近。不仅是同龄人，还算同乡。”

“没错，他是布腊加人，而我出生在阿马兰蒂，离他的家不过二十多英里。我比他早受封四年，他一直把我当师兄看。可那又怎样？”贾修发出一声暴喝，“卡塔特的每一个人见着我都要让我三分，就他偏不。他最喜欢用那副大义凛然的样子教训我，管这管那，对我的喜好指手画脚，每一次非要说得我哑口无言没法还嘴才肯罢休。那个白痴，想把我培养成圣人嘞！”

一只老鼠窜入阿尔斐杰洛眼帘，灰溜溜的身子甚是肥大。它在月光照耀得到的地方贴墙爬行，而后飞快地没入便桶下的阴影。阿尔斐杰洛目不转睛地盯着它灵活地在木桶盖上来回攀爬。“我还听说，你酷爱杀人。不管老幼|男女，贫贱富贵，异族还是人类。”他的声音平稳无波，像一片不流动的死湖，“甚至还有守护者说，每次任务执行完，你都要杀几个人庆祝，犒劳自己。”

“哈，首席，你知道得倒多啊。”贾修笑了。他就连笑声都好似咆哮，“平常向你溜须拍马的臭屁虫一定很多吧？整日围着你叩拜行礼，低头哈腰，一口一个首席大人，哄得你飘飘欲仙。可惜，今时不同往日咯。”

阿尔斐杰洛厌恶他的说话方式，包括他讥讽自己的语调，尤其讨厌他的笑声，总是那么钻心刺耳，怒火冲冲，带着一股子杀气。

“我对杰诺特做的好事，有没有人告诉你啊？”他讪笑道，“那次，绝对是我的毕生杰作。我总想再听一次那家伙的皮肤被烤得脆脆发响的声音。”

老鼠滋溜一下钻入墙缝，消失了踪影。阿尔斐杰洛沉着脸，一声不吭地听凭贾修呶呶不休，陶醉地叙述着那段往事。

“那个白痴，瞄准与我结伴做任务的机会，又想对我说教。我早就准备好对付他的办法了。我把他按在炽热的火焰里，不松手，就那样紧紧按住，任由他惨叫不停，直到那张令我生厌的俏脸跟烤乳猪一样香得流油。要不是我的那个混蛋契约者及时赶到，阻挠了我，我已经要了他的小命！”说到最后，贾修几乎是在呼喊。他的声调异常凶恶，带着兴奋，情绪无比激昂，阿尔斐杰洛几乎可以看到他的唾沫正从齿间飞溅。“老天有眼，烧它，烧掉那张说教的嘴脸！”他狂啸道，“不自量力的家伙，会有这下场完全是他咎由自取！”

老天确实有眼，把你送进了孤塔。而传言果真丝毫不虚，贾修就像他人描述的那样穷凶极恶，不可理喻，就连尼克勒斯那个缺心少肺的家伙都评价他难以用正常人的逻辑进行沟通。对有些人而言，伤人害人根本无需缘由，只凭个人好恶，贾修便是这类恶棍中的一个。就阿尔斐杰洛所知，杰诺特虽然正直高尚，但也有固执的一面，甚至是一个在精神领域有着严重洁癖的人。伊比利亚半岛执行任务期间，杰诺特曾试图改变阿尔斐杰洛对于理想的追逐，连自认彬彬有礼、宽宏大度的阿尔斐杰洛都被他惹得火冒三丈，遑论粗鲁蛮横如贾修这样浑身戾气的莽夫。可即使再怎么气恼，毁坏他人的样貌也着实太过歹毒，何况若不是贾修的从者及时出手阻拦，他原本是打算取了杰诺特的性命。杰诺特虽然识人不明，交友不慎，但他的俊脸总算没有被白白烫坏。贾修如今落到连自己入狱多久都已忘却的地步，才真是咎由自取。

阿尔斐杰洛强咽下对这男人的厌恶，冷静地指出他话里行间的疑点，“普通的火怎么伤得了龙术士？就算杰诺特不慎中招，也不至于留下那么大一片难以愈合的疮疤。”

“我用的是龙火。我封存起来的、我那个从者的龙火！”

贾修回答得格外豪爽，口气中渗透着无以伦比的自豪感。听到这个答案，阿尔斐杰洛却感到浑身发凉。

“火龙族的龙炎？这一手真够狠的。”

龙炎能够焚毁万物，没有东西可以抵挡，何况人皮。龙炎造成的创伤通常很难愈合，即使是最优秀的治愈高手，都无法将伤疤完全去除。贾修用他封存着的龙炎打在杰诺特的脸上，然后紧紧地按住他。杰诺特因而错过了最佳的治愈时间。龙炎就此在他的脸上留下了永恒的丑陋烙印。

这在阿尔斐杰洛看来无比毒辣的报复手段，到了贾修这里，却成了足以令他骄傲的战果。

“因为我恨他。我从不隐瞒自己的真实情感。你呢？你又藏了什么心思，要为那个白痴打抱不平？感激他平时拍你马屁，当你马仔？”

杰诺特会那样待我？那个把我的理想贬得一文不值的家伙？恐怕我们彼此都不想再见对方一面。然而，就在这一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛确实想为杰诺特叫屈鸣冤。“你觉得杀人很令你愉快？”

“这就是真实。”贾修坦然告之，“你想怎样批判我都行。那些正人君子的大道理，我听得够多了。但最好别在我的面前故作虔诚。还是你准备告诉我，堂堂的首席大人从没杀过人啊？”

“我确实手染鲜血，为了生存而杀戮。但我从没有喜欢过。我不像你，是个嗜杀成性还为此自鸣得意的屠夫。”

阿尔斐杰洛没能一下子控制住情绪，怒骂道，言辞颇为激烈。贾修听了也不生气，只是嘲讽地笑笑。

“那你真是个呆瓜。要不就是装腔作势、道貌岸然的伪君子。你以为杀过人还能回得了岸？”贾修再次大笑，“就让我来告诉你这世界的真谛吧。杀戮是一门艺术，是世上最妙不可言的事。我自幼就将屠宰猪狗牛羊视作家常便饭，十一岁便开始杀人，刀下之鬼早已数不胜数。你觉得我恐怖？不，我很诚实。强|权和暴|力统治着这个世界，你若狠不过别人，就是死路一条。你觉得我造了太多罪孽，死后该下地狱？那你就蠢透了。恐怕你得跟我去同一个地方。慈悲有什么用？弱者生来就要被强者践踏愚弄！”

我怎会落入这般田地，和这样一个疯子关在一起，成为楼上楼下的狱友。听完贾修的歪理邪说，阿尔斐杰洛不禁愤恨地感慨起来。

这一切都是卡塔特的错，是他们让自己蒙冤受辱。阿尔斐杰洛灰暗的心底再次涌起了要让卡塔特付出代价的决意，可是安抚的清风就如解救大旱的雨露那般来得恰逢其时。并不陌生的那股力量，扫空了他满腔的复仇烈火，将宁静与祥和带入他的胸中。残破不堪的心再一次得到抚慰。所有的决意都在顷刻间消逝无痕。

阿尔斐杰洛感觉自己正被一股奇异的力量支配着大脑，主宰思想，可他无法抵抗。“你没下地狱，但是无限期的监|禁处罚跟这没什么分别。”他无力地张嘴，轻声说道，心中倦意满满。

贾修开口咆哮，“我早该把那群腐朽的龙族都杀了！”

这话倒很符合阿尔斐杰洛的心意，但是他却怎么都回想不起来方才在胸中熊熊燃烧的复仇之火。昔日的梦，也早已破碎。阿尔斐杰洛压下心头的郁闷，疲惫地伸出手，轻揉自己胀得酸疼的额角，但只揉了两下，手就僵住了。猛然抬起头的阿尔斐杰洛，陡然凌厉起来的视线朝楼梯的方向直射而去。促使他这么做的，是一阵从塔底传来、逐渐扩大的脚步声。

阿尔斐杰洛立刻拂去衣裤上的灰尘，谨慎地站立起来。声音越来越大，他离开墙角，走到栏杆旁，敛容屏气地等待守卫的到来。这会儿时间已过午夜，根本不是送饭的时候，也没有人会挑半夜给囚犯倒马桶，来的人会是谁呢？

楼上的贾修忽然变得焦躁起来，不安分地在宽敞的牢里踱来踱去。不一会儿，一头外表年轻的火龙族男子，手拿一串繁杂的铁钥匙出现在楼道里。他高壮的身形投在墙上，放大成一片黑影。这头面容冷肃、气质寒冽的火龙，阿尔斐杰洛对他非常陌生。他经过阿尔斐杰洛的牢房外，但显然不是为他而来。他沿曲折的楼梯攀向塔顶，在格格阶梯上踏出结实而急促的步伐，迅捷得就像一阵疾风。又过了一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛听到贾修粗重的喘息声，知道他俩碰面了。

咔嚓，龙族守卫把铁钥匙插|进锁里一拧，拉开牢门。沉重的铁栏门尖锐地叫喊着。

“你又来？”贾修的声音。“你打算教训我？”

“你惊扰了守卫们的休息。”火龙的声音。“我不得不教训你。”

“你敢？”

“有何不敢。如果没有契约的阻碍，我早就打死你无数次。”

“亏你还知道我是你的主人啊！”贾修厉声的叫唤几乎要刺穿阿尔斐杰洛耳膜，“混蛋桑契斯，在契约名分里，我可是占据着主宰地位！”

贾修看似气焰熏天，但他的叫骂却不怎么有底气，隐约带着一股悻然，与之前宣扬那套杀戮哲学时的模样判若两人。阿尔斐杰洛甚至从他的鞋底与地面发出的摩擦声判断出，他实际上是在退缩。

“你是懦夫，是骗子，是魔鬼，唯独不是我的主人。”

桑契斯压着嗓音回复期间，贾修一直都没插嘴。与此同时，阿尔斐杰洛头顶的天花板上，响起了一阵混乱的脚步声。他据此推测，桑契斯已把贾修逼到了墙角。为了更清楚地知晓二人的动向，阿尔斐杰洛干脆移步到高窗下，关切地抬头仰望。

“你又开始挖洞了。”桑契斯愤怒地夺口而出，无疑发现了贾修留在墙上的秘密。“冥顽不灵。”他哑声嘶吼，“你逃不出去。我会看着你发霉发烂！”

沉重的响声嘎然划破监狱的空气，听得人为之心悸。那是拳头捶在肉体上的击打声，偶尔还糅杂了几次踢踹。贾修沮丧的叫喊充斥塔顶。桑契斯第一拳打在他的肚子上，第二下是脚踢，踢中他的大腿。之后的重击，阿尔斐杰洛就再难判断了。

“停手，停手啊！你、啊！你这头长翅膀的臭蜥蜴——”

石壁隆隆作响。看来这头嚎叫的肥猪完全招架不住，已被揍得撞上了墙。桑契斯毫无停手的意向。他总共揍了贾修多少下，阿尔斐杰洛根本数不过来，只听见他落下的拳头犹如倾盆的暴雨一般密集，每一拳都没有打空。他狠狠地对贾修暴揍一顿，听得阿尔斐杰洛浑身的血液都要凝固了，让他几度担心，贾修会被他活活揍死。

突如其来的打斗来得快，去得也快。不到两分钟，单方面的蹂|躏就宣告结束了。但在这短短的时间里，阿尔斐杰洛完全不知道贾修究竟挨了多少次拳脚猛击，只觉得，他至少丢了半条命。

“你是……白痴吗？！明知道自己也会痛……还要这样做！”贾修一边痛苦地咳嗽，一边用颤抖的话音发出控诉，仿佛只剩下这最后一丝吼叫的力气，“早晚有一天，我要杀、杀……杀了你。”

桑契斯没有任何回应，维持着骇人的静默。片刻后，他拖着沉重的步伐跨出牢房，把铁门关上，牢牢扣好。门锁发出铿铛的响声。

再次经过阿尔斐杰洛的牢门时，桑契斯用他透着凉意的红眸，朝试图窥视自己面目的红发犯人递去一瞥，眼神寒彻入骨，然后在阿尔斐杰洛带着忌惮和疑虑的注视下，闷声不吭地沿螺旋的楼梯下了楼。阿尔斐杰洛发现他的步履相较之前略显蹒跚，不再如来时那般迅捷如风。至于楼上惨遭暴虐的贾修，几乎已经没有了声息。

桑契斯离开后，阿尔斐杰洛回到他经常待着的空地上，远离便桶，静静地坐了很久。

又是一对不睦的主从。他想。互为契约者的桑契斯和贾修，彼此对另一方的仇视度，简直史无前例。阿尔斐杰洛已经无暇去猜想二人反目的缘由，只觉心中有阵阵悲风吹拂。人龙共生契约究竟造就了多少悲剧？对捆绑在契约牢笼中的另一半的憎恶，恐怕唯有到死亡的那一刻方能解脱。

上下楼之间，两名至今都未曾谋面的犯人，首度的交谈就以这样的方式终止了。尽管贾修被他的契约从者揍得气息奄奄，但是当阿尔斐杰洛朦胧入睡时，他似乎又听到了贾修骂骂咧咧的自言自语。指甲深深刺入墙洞缝隙，顽强地抠在坚硬石块上的声响，又开始在寂寥的塔楼里响起，经久不散。

 

CXL

 

夜晚，天空蒙着轻柔的云雾。月亮高挂于天际，洒下温柔而皎洁的银光，照耀大地。夜空无比晴朗。僻静的乡间，空气既清新又舒爽。一切看起来是那样的美好。

可若仔细嗅闻，能发现空气里其实弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥气，丝丝入鼻。再把视线转到茂密纤长、随风轻摆的杂草丛，会看到斑斑血迹黏糊在野草和泥土上。横陈在草丛里的尸体，流淌着未干的黑血。有些尸体是一招致命，保存完整，有些则被切碎成难以辨认的肉块。巨大的机械残片散落在四周，昭示着不久前这里发生的事。无疑是有人与达斯机械兽人族激烈地战斗过。

一身蓝袍的龙术士白罗加，望着堆积在月光下的异族尸体，棱角分明的方形脸上挂满了轻蔑的笑意。他将逐渐退去魔法光亮的白桦木神杖收回，固定在腰间的裤带上。只有散发出迷雾的空间结界的魔力依旧维持，对剿敌的现场进行封锁。

“干得好，白罗加前辈。”用明朗的声音称赞道的，是白罗加在此项任务的搭档，龙术士波德第兹。“经过这两日的肃清，科西嘉岛的异族祸患算是彻底解除了。”

白罗加身体没有动，只是微微偏了偏脑袋，用冰冷的目光回望着身旁同伴的脸，不屑道，“无聊透顶。每次都尽做这些不值一谈的蠢任务，一点挑战性和趣味都没有。”

“有你出马，再难缠的敌人也是手到擒来。”波德第兹保持微笑，在强势的白罗加面前，他不慌不忙地说道，“你作为龙术士的力量，在卡塔特几乎已经无人能敌了。”

看到他臣服一般的姿态，白罗加得意地笑了笑，然而脸上的神色很快就垮了下来，“可惜龙王的眼睛瞎了。”他没好气地埋怨道，“他们究竟还在犹豫什么？难道要等那个男人改过自新，放他出来继续委以重任吗？”

波德第兹闻言，手指立刻放在嘴前嘘了一声。他感到他的海龙族从者乌路斯靠近了过来，用不太满意的眼神瞥视着抱怨连连的白罗加。

“玩笑可以随便开，这种话可不能随便乱讲。”乌路斯用平缓的语调对白罗加作出警告，“强求无用。该是你的东西，早晚会让你得到的。你再这么怨气冲天，出言不逊，可就跟牢里被废的首席一个样了。”

这头海龙的话多少让白罗加感到一丝不痛快，但是在包括了菲拉斯、波德第兹、乌路斯、还有作为联络员的密探甘迪及昆汀在内的这支小队面前，身为统帅者的白罗加也只能把态度端正起来，作出友好的样子。

“我只希望我的努力，龙王能够看到。”白罗加庄重地回答，表情带着些许忧郁，“希望他们能早日醒悟过来，我才是卡塔特不可或缺的栋梁。”

就在阿尔斐杰洛因雅士帕尔的死而被剥夺首席名号后不久，龙王特意召见过白罗加一次，要他今后好好干。转眼，阿尔斐杰洛堕入孤塔已快半年。这段时期，白罗加非常活跃，到处为龙族奔波忙碌。凡是涉及到重要的大任务，龙王基本都会交予他处理，并授他队长之职。数月间，这已经是白罗加出面平息的第三件任务了。尽管自己在阿尔斐杰洛倒台后，重新获得龙王的垂青，可他总觉得，这种程度远远不够。

白罗加情绪里流露出的不满，波德第兹自然能够察觉，因此，他温和地对这位自认为怀才不遇的男子进行宽慰，“这根本无需怀疑。龙术士现在群龙无首，就等着像前辈这样的能人带领我们。族长对你的安排，也确实是有些大材小用了。”

“是么？”白罗加看他对自己如此顺从，倒觉得他孺子可教，可以聊聊，便话多起来。“波德第兹，你最近听到什么风声没有啊？”

但是，在波德第兹看来，应付白罗加却是一件异常痛苦的事。只怪自己运气不佳，抽到与白罗加一同出战的签。这两天，他不仅身为白罗加执行任务的辅佐者，还一直承担着他发泄不满时候的倾听者，早就听够了他的各种指示和唠叨。尽管白罗加从不懂得照顾别人的心情，但是碍于彼此间的同僚之谊，波德第兹也不愿与他交恶，只好有一句没一句地迎合他。现在，任务已经完成，在分开之前，只须忍耐这最后一会儿。于是，波德第兹堆起笑容，低声问道，“风声？关于谁的？”

“还能有谁？”白罗加为他的迟钝感到嫌恶，冷眼瞥了瞥他，高傲地反问。

“阿尔斐杰洛吗？”波德第兹并没有为对方突变的态度所影响，依然和善地笑着，摇了摇头，“并未听闻。”

“那你真是太不关心身边的事情了。”白罗加先是嘲讽一句，随即展开绅士般的风度微笑起来，“这些年，阿尔斐杰洛跟他的老朋友苏洛还有苏洛他女人的关系慢慢淡下来了，倒是和柏伦格那家伙热络起来，交往甚密，不知道在作什么怪。”

他对我透露那么多，是想借机拉拢我吗？可是对于派别之争，波德第兹从无兴趣。整天忙着和假想的对手斗智斗勇，争名逐利，还不如跟麦克辛相处来的惬意。尽管自己的那个留着山羊胡须的友人怎么都改不掉的暴躁脾气，总是让波德第兹感到非常头疼。

“我不太过问其他龙术士的事。”他诚恳地答道，”当然不如白罗加前辈那样耳目灵光了。”

对波德第兹陪笑的窝囊样不屑一顾，白罗加冷傲地移开视线，望向夜空，继续说着令他深感不悦的事，“柏伦格去监狱看过阿尔斐杰洛三次了，也不知道避避晦气。”

“据我所知，柏伦格为人一向随和，左右逢源，和大部分龙术士的关系都不错。他会去看望落难的阿尔斐杰洛，并不稀奇。”

“话虽如此，可是那个家伙，都已经被驱逐出卡塔特，罢免了龙术士首席的身份了，居然还像从前那样死性不改，勾结朋党，在牢里待着还不知道老实……”白罗加用力按住腰间的神杖，愤怒地转头对波德第兹说，“他还嫌自己的罪不够大，名声不够臭？”

“前辈不用费心。”波德第兹顿了一顿，“阿尔斐杰洛……八成是出不来了。”

锐利如豹的眼睛扫过波德第兹神情中的不忍，白罗加听了这话，始终紧绷的脸庞终于有了一丝笑意。

“也是啊。大家好歹同袍一场。一想起他要永远被困在孤塔，总有些伤感呢。”

白罗加假模假样的姿态让乌路斯看了浑身不自在。“你们聊完了吗？”他再次介入进来，望着白罗加，“我实在没有像你这般的雅兴，对着一堆血肉模糊的尸体赏月谈心。你若喜欢，就继续吧。”

一瞬间，白罗加眼中的阴影是那样谲诡不定。只见他带着一脸的怒气朝乌路斯瞪去，一副就快要发作的样子。看到这个状况，之前始终在原野间警惕四周的菲拉斯忽然来到几人的身旁。

“乌路斯说得对。现在不是闲聊的时候。在离开回去前，我们必须把异族的尸体处理干净，直到不留痕迹。”菲拉斯面无表情地望着自己的主人，从容道，“再说，除开这些，你应该还有别的事要做吧？”

冷淡地看了一眼向自己提出警醒之语的从者，白罗加点了点头。想起龙王的重托，他就不免得意。可是这样仍不够。

“我心中有数。”白罗加的心情略为平静下来，神态却依旧高傲，对波德第兹吩咐道，“我有要事在身，就此别过。善后的工作就麻烦你了。”

波德第兹笑着应道，“小事而已。”

白罗加顺畅地叹一口气，转而回头朝始终默默无声待在一旁的两个密探望过去，神色凝重起来。双方视线接触。两人间，甘迪一脸雀斑，头发枯黄，浑身上下都透着股懦弱的气息。昆汀年纪较长，屁股形状的下巴惹人瞩目，眉眼之间看似精明，模样却很老实。他们半低着头，服从于白罗加的权威下，对这名战功卓越、备受龙王器重的龙术士还以谦卑的回视，等候他的嘱咐。

在片刻的静默中，白罗加仔细地端详了两人一会儿。“你们不必去了。”他说，“有菲拉斯替我复命。”

说完，他将投放在结界中的魔力撤回，召唤出一头机械龙。四周雾气散尽，月光和星空更为明晰。波德第兹忙接过他的工作，重新布置起结界。

“等忙完后，”白罗加最后说，“我会亲自到龙神殿向龙王详细禀报。”然后便乘上机械龙，腾空远去。

 

CXLI

 

烛火冒着热气，缭绕在室内。无窗的地下房间里，刹耶王接受了他忠心耿耿的部下米考内和谢迩登的觐见。

自己的这两个忍辱负重的手下，已打入敌人的内部，作为探子潜伏多年。平时甚少得见的二人，一直在外为身负的使命奔走，今夜忽然回到建立在匈牙利王国东部边境喀尔巴阡山脉之内的地下大本营，一定是有重大的情报要向他们的王禀告。刹耶接见了他们。他就像往常一样慵懒而歪斜地坐在主座上，双眼微闭，面带微笑。他贴身的爱将华伦达因一如既往地跪坐在他脚下，脑袋靠着他的膝头，眼睛同样闭着，仿佛和宝座上的王同享一片美梦。这一任的“王之眼”宾，站在不被烛光照及的角落，沉默不语，只有当王需要他开口的时候才会开口。

二人的报告，王和将军始终闭目聆听。近来的局势非常明朗。刹耶早已了然于胸。

“预备首席枉死后，二代首席阿尔斐杰洛·罗西被判入狱。两位龙王为此大为震怒。照目前的情况看，他重获启用的可能性很低。”米考内平稳的叙述声振荡在空气里，“初代首席不受信任，目前龙术士中间，是白罗加主持大局。不过龙王也没有要扶植他做第三代首席的打算。如今的卡塔特气氛萧条，人才出现断层，内讧使他们的士气变得低迷，或许我军可以趁此机会展开行动。王，您看怎样？”

“不合适。”这么说道的刹耶王依旧闭着双眼，面带淡然宁静的微笑，只有薄唇微启，用好似梦语一般的轻柔声音说，“食物的来源还没稳定。对我军而言，这才是最重要的问题。眼下，还是以休养生息为主。”

“卜朗彭大人在外面筹粮，为我军解决生计问题，已经好久了。”谢迩登小心地指出这一点，静待王的反应。

“那也不是一时半会儿就能做好的。”刹耶一边冥想一边开口，“要保障具有如此庞大数量的我军每一个将士都能填饱肚子，又不能引来卡塔特追捕的目光，同时办到这两者可不容易。再给卜朗彭多一点时间。”王指示道，“你们回到自己的岗位上，小心蛰伏，不要做任何多余的事。”

“谨遵您的吩咐。”米考内卑微地一鞠躬，表示遵命，“不过说起这个……”

向来精明能干的这名手下，此刻言语中竟有股直达内心的恐慌。察觉到这一异常的刹耶王，把眼睛张开一条缝。

“有什么难事？”

“是这样，”米考内恭敬地回答王的诘问，“龙术士白罗加似乎被龙王授予了某项特殊任务。”

“特殊任务，”刹耶重复道，眼睛完全睁开，“是什么？”

“我和谢迩登怀疑，他可能在暗中调查所有被卡塔特雇用的密探的身份。”

似乎是感到了威胁，刹耶王赤红的瞳孔微缩起来，“确有此事？”

“对，我听好几个密探说过。”谢迩登点头应答，“白罗加近几年行动频繁，经常和底层的密探接触往来，总觉得，好像在刻意调查着什么。”

“虽然暂时还没查到我和谢迩登的身上，但是龙族已经有了提防内奸的戒心，这是确凿无疑的。”米考内接话，“长此以往下去，真有点担心我和我的同胞们会露馅。”

“米考内，”谢迩登突然叫唤同伴，一张略显慌乱的脸庞对准他，语调渗着担忧，“你瞧白罗加这次任务结束后看我俩的样子，会不会已经怀疑到我们头上了？”

“应该还不至于。”米考内虽然也是满脸的愁容，但还是比谢迩登稍稍冷静几分，“要是他真有把握，直接就把咱们抓起来审问了，怎会放你我安然离开？”

“嗯，你说得也是。”

谢迩登听了这话，觉得有点道理，放心地摸了摸头，但在场有一个人却为此着急起来。

“返程的归途中，你们两个确定没有人跟踪吗？”

青筋在俊美的华伦达因将军洁白如玉的额角猛烈跳动。前一刻还匍匐于刹耶王脚下、好似乖巧宠物一般的这位将军，此时早已站立起来，死盯住身前的两人，美丽的银瞳充满凌厉的气势。

华伦达因虽然容貌俊美性格温柔，可一旦发起火来，绝不是一般的恐怖。平日里，他不喜多事，很少会直接过问他毫不感兴趣的政务军务，甚至连直领的军团都没有，尽管如此，他的地位却十分崇高，仅次于王，凌驾在其余每一位将军之上，能随意调动任何将军的兵力——虽然他几乎从不那样做。所以，当听到作为王的近侍兼情人的华伦达因发出严厉的质问时，米考内和谢迩登立刻吓得浑身发抖，两腿互相磕碰，直打哆嗦。

“绝对不会。”米考内努力稳定情绪的同时，坚决地表示，“如果连这点事情都办不好，那我们根本就不配接这份重要的活儿，该马上以死谢罪。”

“我们特地等了五天才敢回来报信。”谢迩登立刻接话，边说边用手擦拭额头的汗水，“华伦达因将军，请您放心。”

刹耶军混入卡塔特麾下的耳目众多，即使龙王有意派人调查，这也绝不是一朝一夕就能查出结果的差事。华伦达因对此非常清楚，但依然不免感到忧心。

“那你们现在有什么打算？”将军凝视着身为己方内应的两名密探，语调冷涩，“是要立即脱身，寻找下一个宿主，还是？”

“现在就此脱身，只会更加引人注目。”米考内忙说，“不如按兵不动，静观其变。这副躯壳目前还能用。等无法隐瞒下去的时候，再作打算。我和谢迩登都已经换过数任宿主了，不会掌握不了动手的时机。”

“那你们可得加倍小心。”耐着性子听完他的话，华伦达因额角的青筋再次凸显，“如果暴露身份，把我方的秘密外泄给敌人，让王烦心的话，我绝不饶你们。”

“是，是。”二人颤抖地应道。

被橙红的烛光围绕着的这个房间，除了一直都很安静的宾，有一个人已经许久未说过话了。对于三人的谈话，刹耶王始终没有理睬，心思仿佛飘到了别处。几人间，只有华伦达因觉出王的异样。他回到刹耶的身边，虔诚地跪坐在王的宝座下，用他那媲美银月光华的眼眸，深情地望着好似神游了一样的刹耶，指尖轻抚他的大腿。

“王，看您神色游离，只怕在想心事吧。”华伦达因白雪般修长的手指抚过刹耶的绣花绸子长裤，把上面的褶皱弄平整，“是关于那个卡塔特的首席吗？”

华伦达因轻柔的低语，终于使刹耶从失神中回过神来。

“知我者，果然只有你啊，我亲爱的华伦达因。”主座上的王歪了歪头，甜蜜地笑了，“实在……令人可惜。那个总是妨碍着我的男人，怎么就被关起来了？”

 

CXLII

 

白罗加在群山间找了好一会儿，才终于在一处偏僻的凉亭寻到目标。

“噢，大家注意啊，”费扬斯闻声转过头来，对周围的伙伴嬉笑道，“乞丐来祈求施舍了。”

白罗加僵硬地走上台阶，好似什么都没听见。他看到，雅麦斯正与费扬斯、翁忒斯、高德李斯、马西斯在一起。五头闲来无事的火龙在爬满藤蔓的亭子里一边小憩一边聊浑话，发现白罗加后，用讥讽的微笑迎接他的到来。

“哟，是你啊。”雅麦斯背靠凉亭柱子、身体歪斜地坐着，样子看起来颇为悠闲，对来访者招呼道。

白罗加面容严肃，不作回答，执着地看着被拥护者簇拥在中间的雅麦斯，无表情的脸上既不表示对他的尊敬也没有任何愤怒。看到这个人类显露的神色，雅麦斯对他的来意已猜出八|九分，于是他屏退左右，满足了对方想与自己单独会面的意愿。

“雅麦斯大人。”等无关者全都离去，白罗加才对依旧坐在凉亭长凳上的火龙王后裔行礼，“科西嘉岛的任务圆满完成，”礼毕后，他抬起头，凝视对方，“我正要到龙神殿把这一喜讯带给两位族长大人。”

“好威风啊。劲敌消失，连说话都变得硬气起来了。”雅麦斯语带机锋，“如果我没记错，复命这等小事，菲拉斯不是早就替你代劳过了？”

“菲拉斯做事我怎能放心。”白罗加讪讪道，“任务的进程及结果，我是一定要向龙王大人亲口禀明的。”

“我当然知道，你是最用心的。每次凯旋，都必定会不辞辛劳地亲自上山复命。”雅麦斯的赞许给人的感觉更像嘲弄。“可是白罗加，你未免也太忙碌了吧。任务已经结束了十多天，你怎么这会儿才想到要回来。”

“我有要务缠身，才会……”

白罗加话到一半停顿了。他不想再与这头吹毛求疵的火龙纠缠下去，尽做这些无意义的斗嘴，索性抛开这个问题。

“雅麦斯大人，我此番前来的意图，想必您早已看穿。既然如此，我们也不必再打哑谜。”欲望在体内沉积了太久。现在，已然到了爆发的时候。白罗加盯着雅麦斯的脸，咬紧牙关，“我是为夺回我应得的东西而来。”

“什么东西？”雅麦斯眼色一闪，要他说下去。

“首席的桂冠。”白罗加毅然宣告。

这意味着，他要我助他登上首席之位。雅麦斯脸上的笑意顿时全无，一双含愠的血眸冷冷地盯着眼前提出这一要求的人类。

承受着雅麦斯极富重量的凝视，白罗加挺起胸膛，没有流露出任何胆怯。“最近局势不稳，首席龙术士不能后继无人。”他铿锵有力地说道，“卡塔特虽然在您的维护下平息了内部纷争，拔除了自身的毒瘤，可是凶残狡猾的外敌却始终潜伏在暗处，犹如一柄空悬在我们头顶的利剑，随时都会落下，直|插|我们的咽喉。以往各行其是的龙术士们必须团结在龙王所指定的唯一合法领导者，也就是新一代首席的统领下，与异族战斗。现在，必须推举出一个新的首席。”

听完他激动而强烈的请愿，雅麦斯哂然一笑。“看来这一回，你是志在必得。”

“惭愧。”白罗加一改之前气势汹汹的态度，突然变得恭顺起来，无论是脸上的神态还是动作举止都充满着一股委婉的献媚意味，语调更是无比恳切，“如果缺了雅麦斯大人在两位老人家面前的美言，我恐怕还是稍欠火候。”

比起满面期待的白罗加，雅麦斯的表情却显得非常淡漠。

“现在是敏感时期。”雅麦斯的目光落在象牙白柱子上蜿蜒缠绕的绿藤，偶尔瞟一瞟身前的男子，“阿尔斐杰洛失势不久，龙王大人早就料到你会冒出头来，为自己争取首席的地位。这种莽撞无谋的举动，势必会引起他们对你的反感。你是聪明人，干嘛要明知故犯？”

“阿尔斐杰洛入狱已经有段时间了。”

“才半年不到而已。你现在发力，冲击首席的位置，未免也太操之过急了。”

白罗加神色一垮，眉头皱了起来。“可他们早就有了撤换首席的心思。”

“是的，”雅麦斯斜睨着他，笑里藏刀，“但我必须提醒你，他们属意的是雅士帕尔。”

“雅士帕尔已死。”

“即便如此，你也变不成他们想要的人。”

白罗加咬紧下巴，内心一阵恼怒。明明现在是自己居高俯视着对方。可在目前的情况下，他不但没有任何处于优势的感觉，反而陷入了深深的受挫感之中，仿佛一个只能被动地接受他人施舍的乞讨者。

“您是火龙王大人的后辈子嗣，是他心尖上最重要的人。”白罗加毫不气馁地用他豹子般锐利的凌眸对准雅麦斯，“您的建言能起大作用。”

“也许能，也许不能。”

“到底能不能？”

“二者皆有可能。”

“您这是在敷衍我。”

“我已经把情况分析得很清楚了。”

“雅麦斯大人，”白罗加声调一变，右手使劲地摁了一下别在腰带上的神杖，手背上有银色的脉络凸起，“您当初曾许诺——”

“那我现在告诉你，不行。”雅麦斯粗暴地把话堵住。“从来只有龙王主动授予恩赐，而没有向龙王讨要恩赐的道理。”他凝视这个人类，杀气乍现的火红色竖瞳啜饮着鲜血的光。“况且，首席最讲究的是真才实学。白罗加，你欠的火候又何止我的美言？”

一道视线倏地劲射过来，凌厉得犹如一把刀。雅麦斯面带轻松的微笑接下它，毫无畏惧。白罗加瞪着安逸地坐在长凳上、看起来没有任何防备的火龙。那眼神，仿佛想把他掐死。

在被愤怒和憎恨充斥的心底，白罗加早已把眼前的火龙诅咒了一万遍，更是杀死了一万遍。自己这一身傲人的魔法虽然伤不到他，但偷偷用强化魔法加持过的双手已足够迅猛，足够强壮，足以掐他的脖子，尤其是他那样毫无防备的脖子……

恨不得将其挫骨扬灰的敌人就在不远的前方，凝视着自己。那双血红的眼睛轻蔑而专注，傲慢又沉着，充满了危险和侵略性，犹如一头渴望杀戮的猛兽，静静地观察着猎物。它不主动出击，而是伺机待发，等眼前的猎物犯错送死。那种仿佛能将一切掌控的气势，让人感到恐怖。

面对这样的眼神，白罗加仿佛再次想起被雅麦斯当众羞辱的痛苦，记起来，在亚撒和泽洛斯的葬礼结束后，他仅用一只手就将自己掀翻，四脚朝天地摔在他脚下，轻易得好似捻起一片树叶。我可以攻击他，但他的手会先到。

“你竟然过河拆桥！”除了强烈地谴责，白罗加什么都做不到。

“我劝你，最好不要惹怒我。”

雅麦斯发出的警告虽然严厉，但他站起来的动作却极为缓慢，举手投足间都透着对眼前那个人类的轻视。他以游刃有余的姿态走向白罗加，擦过他的身边。

“想荣登首席宝座，得靠你自己，旁人帮不了。努力修炼，壮大自己，那才是更稳妥更正确的作法。”雅麦斯的话语里含着无尽的嘲讽。他在悠然离开前这么说，“等你能摸到我皮毛的那一天，大概就能稍微够得着那顶桂冠的边角了。”

 


	83. 阿尔斐杰洛（64）

CXLIII

 

顺直的红金发丝纠结成一根根长条，布满尘埃，犹如油腻发黑的枯草。落在肩上、与脖颈接触的每一秒都是痛苦的折磨。身体上的污垢凝成块状，好似一个个斑点，肆意地散落在皮肤上的每一处，发散的气味几乎让人晕厥。到了现在，已经连一丝痒的感觉都没有了。

离开温暖干净的洗澡水，与肮脏秽物作伴的日子，不知不觉已享受了半年。无论是散发出臭味的头发、身体，还是许久不曾更换的衣物，都已经成为虱子们休憩的暖巢。也许它们正在以我躯体搭建的舞台上嬉戏跳舞？阿尔斐杰洛避免这么想下去。

时间过得真慢啊。他想。日子一直都在坚持数，可他的神志却在逐渐失去，对昼夜往替的感觉不再如进来前那样敏锐了。之所以还能记得个大概，还要多亏楼上狱友贾修时不时的提醒。

在这半年左右的日子里，柏伦格来过三次。除开第一次不说，第二个月他又来看他，第三个月也来过。每次他都温和地开导阿尔斐杰洛，向他说明俯首认罪的种种好处。最近柏伦格不怎么来了，阿尔斐杰洛还有些挂念他。毕竟，只有他肯在自己最落魄困难的时候，施以他的绵薄之力劝慰自己。昔日对首席恭恭敬敬的龙术士们，早把他忘得干干净净。一群攀高踩低的混蛋！然而阿尔斐杰洛的痛心之处，并不来自于那群他从未真正在意过的家伙。他不曾料想，苏洛居然也会是他们中的一员。自从阿尔斐杰洛身陷孤塔，苏洛一次都没有露面。可是，自己又能责怪他什么呢？

阿尔斐杰洛日渐消瘦憔悴，同时也变得越来越沉默寡言。偶尔，他会在守卫送来每日一顿的稀汤稀粥前自言自语。他遵照柏伦格的嘱咐，诚心地悔悟自己的罪过。但不管他说什么，态度有多么真诚，结果都是那样。守护者们从不理会犯人的忏悔，尽管有时候会露出嫌恶的眼神瞅他几眼。阿尔斐杰洛知道他们既非聋子也不是哑巴。可无论他怎么说，他们都不会给予任何反应。在这些家伙眼里，我不是人，只是一块整日吃喝拉撒睡的臭石头。有时候，他会想摸后背。那里的鞭伤早就好了。可他却觉得，痛意在逐渐返回，排山倒海般地袭来。守卫对他的漠视好像人贩子抽打在他身上的皮鞭，使阿尔斐杰洛感到屈辱至极。想当年我还是首席的时候，你们哪个敢怠慢我？

如今，所有驻留于孤塔的守护者，阿尔斐杰洛已经全部接触过了。他们共有八人，每人轮流负责全天的事务，但是值班没有任何规律。八人里，阿尔斐杰洛目前唯一知道姓名的是守护者霍兰特。原因在于他不仅是个看守，更是这里的主厨。每天咽下肚的那些粗劣食物，都由他烹饪。霍兰特心情好的时候会多烧些带油水的菜，但大部分时间只供应清淡的稀汤。平时，他跟其他看守一样为犯人送饭，再有就是打扫楼道，更换火炬，清洗便桶。芭琳丝将粗活脏活扔给这八名守护者，把更为轻便的任务委托给除她以外的另三名龙族看守——金荻斯、陶瑞斯和桑契斯。那三人不常出现在西塔。通常是来巡视犯人的情况，确保他们安然无恙。阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己比较喜欢金荻斯。他会哼歌，虽然总是跑调。每当沉闷的塔楼里响起欢快的小曲，他就知道是金荻斯来巡逻了。陶瑞斯也还凑合，至少会用与守护者相比稍微和善些的眼神看待自己。他们基本不与犯人说话，但起码当他是人。他们的名字是在一次偶然的楼道交谈中被阿尔斐杰洛窥听到。至于桑契斯，则从来没有好脸色。他是孤塔最冷漠最古怪的看守，总是忽略阿尔斐杰洛，往楼上跑。因为桑契斯另有使命——隔三差五地揍一顿他的主人。

这对主从之间的仇恨，阿尔斐杰洛通过与贾修数月的相处，已经有所了解。贾修从身为火龙的从者手中骗取了一团龙炎，封存起来，以备不时之需。借口是自己学艺不精，消灭达斯机械兽人族时总有压力。结果，被主人谎称拿来御敌而借给他保存的龙炎，成为了他报复杰诺特的制胜法宝。遭到欺骗的桑契斯从此深深地记住了主人的残暴。他主动向两位龙王请命，到孤塔担任守卫，作为禁锢野兽的镣铐，坚定不移地看管自己的主人。贾修因情节恶劣的私斗行径，被剔除出龙术士的行列。龙王判处他无期徒刑，将他终生囚禁在孤塔服役。自那以后，桑契斯就一直留守在这里，半步也没有离开。

岁月并不能抚平所有伤痛的痕迹。桑契斯对主人的虐待就是明证。他愤怒的拳使贾修负伤累累，也使得自己沉没在无边的、与主人同等的痛苦之中。他是无法释怀贾修对自己的欺骗？还是为了偿还容貌被自己的力量所毁的杰诺特？那个身心均受到巨创的男人，一定也从未忘却过那团直触肌肤的炙热龙炎吧。否则，他绝不会时刻注意着要回避他人试图窥探自己脸上伤疤的眼神。那件事彻底改变了两对主从。桑契斯看透了主人的本性，而马西斯则认为主人没用。但是对于这桩理应让听者义愤填膺的真实故事，阿尔斐杰洛得知后，并没有发表任何看法。事实上，他始终都很沉默。随着入狱的天数一日日累计，阿尔斐杰洛与贾修的对话愈渐稀少。贾修是他在这座仿佛与世界隔绝的孤塔里唯一的交流者。尽管大部分时间，都只是他单方面地表达热情。楼下的狱友变得一天天寡言起来。贾修常常感觉不到那里有人存在的迹象。

“我明白，你现在开始陷入到我当年的那种情绪了。”有次，贾修忽然说。那时候，他刚吃好饭，精神倍增，桑契斯也有两个礼拜没教训过他。“黑暗，阴冷，恶臭，寂寞，还有饥肠辘辘的胃。每天感受到的只有这些。期盼自由，但希望日渐远去。周围尽是群冷血动物，不理你，更不拿你当人看。你在他们眼里就是头猪，还是头吃不饱饭的猪。但你该庆幸，至少还有我陪你说话。”

我难不成还要感谢你？阿尔斐杰洛把嘲弄的疑问压进心底。他迟迟未能将摆在眼前地面上的鱼汤喝完。每天都只吃重复的、食不知味的东西，他早就想吐。

“刚关进来的头一年最难熬。”贾修好像对始终不给自己回应的阿尔斐杰洛的反应早有预料，因此丝毫没有在意，继续兴趣盎然地往下说，“所有能打发时间的办法，我都试过了。抛开为了逃亡大计而进行的钻洞挖墙不说，我特别期待虫子从外头爬进来。看见蜘蛛，就数它结网的时间，数一张网有多少个结头，多少分叉。看见耗子，就看着它爬墙、觅食，甚至还让我瞧见好几回公老鼠跟母老鼠颠来倒去地交|配。墙上、地上的石头，我都数了个遍。耗子、蟑螂的老窝筑在哪，我也全都了然于心。我还数自己拉的屎。马桶里的粪便堆积如山，味道再臭都闻不到。最长的一次，我坚持了九天才把马桶拿过去让他们倒！有那么一段日子，我觉得时间仿佛静止了下来，不再流动了。整个世界只剩下我一个人，好像外面的人类都已经灭绝了。到了第三年，我开始想，自己可能一辈子也出不去了。”

贾修诉说那段难熬岁月的全程，阿尔斐杰洛都只是麻木地听着。他一言不发，任对方尽情倾泻肺活量，黯淡无神的紫罗兰色眼眸目光凝滞，盯着沉在汤里的咸鱼肉。

第四个月起，守卫陆陆陆续续带来了几个新犯人，关在较低层的监牢里。他们都是守护者，其中不乏有在审判会上指证自己的畜生。他们犯了罪？雅麦斯怎么不保你们呀？阿尔斐杰洛恶毒的猜想和由此而生的快乐往往持续不了多久。因为那些人总是关不了几天就能出狱，最多的一个也只待了一星期。他们犯的错实在太小了，他想，小到根本不值得龙王劳心费神地提防。

慢慢地，阿尔斐杰洛意识到，他们不要我死。那些统治龙族的腐朽老者不要我的命。他们要我活下去，以便长久地折磨我。而他们折磨我的方式……

阿尔斐杰洛开始逐步确信，这里有某种魔法，能消磨人的心志，夺走他们的希望。或者称妖术更合适。它藏在哪里？在时有微微银光飘浮闪烁的铁栏上？厚不可测的黑石墙壁里？还是监狱中的每一粒空气尘埃，都已染上那邪恶的魔法？那应该是种结界，他想，施法者应当是两位龙王。就是这股结界的力量，渐渐消磨了贾修的越狱念头，也使得自己的精神恍惚萎靡，情绪消沉低落到不愿多话，更让那抹向卡塔特复仇的决心土崩瓦解。

为了医治好像得了抑郁症一样孤僻少语的阿尔斐杰洛，贾修动起了脑筋。比起听人讲述大段冗长的故事，人们往往更愿意回答疑问。于是，他开始问问题，期望其中的某一个能引起对方开口的兴趣。“龙族和达斯机械兽人族的战斗进行到哪一步？”他问，“这些年有什么收获？”“你第一次出任务去了什么地方？”除此之外，贾修还会问起龙王，询问他们的身体，还有杰诺特。“那个白痴怎样了？”他问，“死了没有？”

对于贾修锲而不舍的搭讪，阿尔斐杰洛没有一次理睬。他就像看守此处的守护者那样无视着贾修，仿佛自己是个不需要跟他人沟通的死人。直到某次，贾修突然问他，“你是怎么当上龙术士的？”阿尔斐杰洛虚无涣散的眼睛里终于聚起了一丝活人的色彩。“你不可能自己找上卡塔特。是谁举荐的你？”贾修的提问，终于撬开了阿尔斐杰洛的金口，将久远的记忆从混沌的头脑里唤醒。

“苏洛……苏洛，还有……卢奎莎。”

吝惜口水的前任首席终于说话了。他坐在高窗下，用生涩的语言回答贾修。声音断断续续，充满了违和感，就连咿呀学语的婴孩都讲得比他流畅。

“哈，那两个人，”贾修听清楚后，发出了一阵干哑的笑声，“他们怎么找上你的？”

“苏洛到剧院看了我的表演，把我引出去……在一个雾气缭绕的巷子里。”阿尔斐杰洛大致叙述，脸上显出痛苦的神情，“卢奎莎……假装被人抢了钱包……”

“他们设计认识你。”贾修替他总结。

“他们游说我，叫我放弃剧团主演的地位……和我即将接手的铁、铁皇冠老大的宝座。我没有答应……”

急性子的贾修出人意外地没有催促。他耐心倾听，仿佛一条健步如飞的猎狗，等待被甩在身后的蜗牛缓慢蠕动。

随着叙事的深入，阿尔斐杰洛的话语逐步艰难起来。倒不是因为他很久没有开口说话。实际上，他的声音早已趋于平稳，变得和平常一样流利。真正艰难的，是回忆。

对于一个眼光永远朝前看的男人而言，回想过去的事是个极其痛苦的过程，尤其是如此遥远的旧事。阿尔斐杰洛的头犹如宿醉一般痛。他继续费力地在自己枯朽干涸的脑海里进行挖掘。“……后来，我的养父萨尔瓦托莱准备将他一把手的位子传给我的那天，在他的宅子上，苏洛出现了。他原本是萨尔瓦托莱的死对头安东尼奥雇的打手，却突然转投于我父亲的麾下。萨尔瓦托莱临时变卦，反悔传位于我……不，那本来就是他为了诱骗我布下的圈套。一把把匕首朝我刺过来。我浑身浴血，几乎发狂，突然间手上舞起大火。火焰回应我的意志，冲向敌人。除了达里奥，我父亲的副手，我把他们全部烧死了。苏洛看着我与他们厮杀，在我快死的时候，治愈了我身上的伤。我自知处境危险，必须尽快逃命，于是赶到剧院，向爱人道别。本想等风头避过再和他团聚。可是朱利亚诺，那个我深爱了七年的男人，居然背叛了我，投向他人的怀抱……”他低哑的嗓音里逐渐带上哽咽，随后是一阵只有被狠狠伤过心的人才会发出的咆哮，“他早就背着我和别的男人偷情了！”

“你是同性恋？”

贾修无法遏制住震惊的情绪，嚷叫一声。阿尔斐杰洛对他语气里潜藏着的一丝排斥的意味浑然不觉。

“我被全城通缉，走投无路，在一家酒馆喝酒，想一醉方休。卢奎莎找到我，为我解开心结。随后……我就听从她和苏洛所说的去往卡塔特山脉的建议……他们一直在暗中保护我，让我看清了父亲的真面目。如果没有他们，我早成枯骨。”

尽管阿尔斐杰洛陈述的故事支离破碎，听起来不着边际，但其中最关键的意思，贾修还是领会了出来。

“不用说了。我已经听得非常明白。”他嘲弄般地哼了一声，“黑魔法。”随后吐露出这个词，异常嘶哑的嗓音仿佛破损的沙漏，“卢奎莎酷爱制毒炼药，研究邪门法术，对迷魂术最为在行。那个女人虽美，但却是一朵毒花，千万别被她的外表迷惑。我对她实在太了解了。”

你凭什么了解她？难道你也跟她睡过？卢奎莎的脸庞，她唇边令人匪夷所思的邪笑，她诱人的、酥软的乳|房，逐一晃入脑中……阿尔斐杰洛颓然摇了摇头，脸庞阴雨重重，为当年因冲动而犯的错误失声苦笑。“我也曾那样怀疑过。”他说，“所以，在跟他们离开前，我要求他们立刻教会我催眠黑魔法，从那场火灾里唯一的幸存者达里奥嘴中问出了真相。”

“结果怎么样啊？”贾修把嗓门吊起，用刻意拉高的声调问道。语气中的嘲笑尽显无遗。

“是萨尔瓦托莱。”阿尔斐杰洛生硬地说，“所有的一切都是他布置的。他早就起了杀心，想要除掉我！既然他这样无情，我杀了他也没什么关系——”

“傻子。”贾修一边拍打大腿一边笑道，“你这十足的傻子。”

“你也觉得我傻？是啊。曾几何时，我是那样的信任他……”

“白痴。”贾修再也受不了了，用仿佛对待弱智一般的态度骂道，“你养父真可怜，收养了你这么个蠢蛋。”他用特别嫌厌的口气喝叱出断言，仿佛舌尖流转着剧毒。“你被苏洛和卢奎莎耍得团团转，还以为他们是在帮你。要我说，这从头到尾就是一个局。从最初他们结识你到最终你被他们说服，处处充满了阴谋。”

“不可能。”阿尔斐杰洛摇摇头，矢口否认。

“你曾是首席，龙术士中的佼佼者。在人脑中植入思想的深度催眠的要理，你应该比谁都懂啊？不需要我这个差点不能在奥诺马伊斯门下毕业的平庸之辈教你吧。”

嘀，阿尔斐杰洛咬破了自己的嘴唇。微量的血沿着他优美的唇型往下滴。这一刻，他浑身都战栗了。尘封的记忆从僵硬的脑子里跌至而来，将一个个早已模糊的人影送到他眼前。突然改变主意的萨尔瓦托莱，和突然背叛自己的朱利亚诺……他心想。而费里切死前流在脸上的血泪……

“不会的，”阿尔斐杰洛双手抱着头，牙齿重重地咬住下唇，极力否认，“苏洛……不会那样对我。”

“看来你是真蠢。”贾修再次笑起来，“蠢得没药救了。”

“你这条毒蛇——”阿尔斐杰洛从没感觉自己像现在这般语穷词尽。他大吼一声，喉咙火烧一样的疼，仿佛里面腐烂了。“狗杂种！”他破口怒骂，火辣辣的嗓子又痛又干燥，“凭你也想挑拨我跟苏洛的关系？！”

“哈哈哈……骂吧，骂吧。”贾修几乎笑得喘不过气，缓过来后粗声说道，“好了，首席，今天就先聊到这里。你不敢面对真话，而我则受不了你自欺欺人的固执和愚蠢。”

阿尔斐杰洛以往的巧言善辩好像全都被孤塔的结界吸走了。突然变得拙口笨舌的他，为自己无法对贾修的妄语提出反驳而恼怒不已。不过，把阿尔斐杰洛气得浑身冷颤的贾修，最终也没能得意多久。他被自己洪亮的笑声所害，屈服于闻声赶到的桑契斯拳脚相交的武力下。桑契斯用一顿他完全抵抗不了的暴打将他收拾得服服帖帖，算是替阿尔斐杰洛出气了。然而这一次，阿尔斐杰洛却全无半点心思去关注他们。那一晚，贾修在昏迷的状态下睡死过去，阿尔斐杰洛则在彷徨和不安中彻夜无眠。

龙术士的治疗术缓慢消除着贾修身躯所受的创痛。他对魔法的运用早已生疏，因此，治愈进展得非常不顺利。等彻底恢复到无碍，已经过去了三天。这三天里，无论他说什么，唯一能给他解闷的那个人连一句都不回答了。

令人无奈地，贾修没能用问问题的方式解决楼下狱友的“抑郁症”。阿尔斐杰洛的“病情”不可避免地一日日严重下去。虽然已经对这个挑拨离间的小人厌恶到极点，但在有的时候，阿尔斐杰洛倒也会认真地思考贾修所谓的真话。只不过每次，他都会在这么想的第一时间强迫自己停止。他知道，自己是受了结界的影响才会变得脆弱敏感，对任何事都疑神疑鬼。无论现实有多么令人绝望，我也决不能被龙王的结界支配。那样，就正中他们的下怀。

阿尔斐杰洛入狱后的这段时间里，贾修似乎在慢慢变得理智和清醒，而自己的变化却与他大相径庭，正逐渐朝混沌的深渊坠落。结界让他昏昏沉沉。渐渐地，他似乎习惯了与臭味共存，在老鼠出没时小寐。黑牢里没别的事可做，要么呆坐要么睡觉，再或者学贾修用手刮墙。可惜阿尔斐杰洛舍不得自己的指甲。

他时常在深夜里就着月光，观察自己的手。他早已断绝与任何人的交流，不再忏悔，不再理睬贾修，也不在乎守卫的态度。对着自己的手发呆，好像成了他唯一的爱好。

眼前的这双手，他几乎认不出来。不仅肮脏消瘦，还很苍老。粗糙的皮肤因受冻而裂开。指头弯曲的地方，骨节凸出，看起来尤为可怖，犹如老巫婆的枯爪。最关键的是指甲。得不到修剪的指甲长得过长，顶端早已变形，向内凹，内测遍布污垢。莫非这也是贾修要不停磨指甲的道理？

看着属于自己身体一部分的这双手，阿尔斐杰洛哭笑不得。它们砍过敌对帮派的杂鱼，灼烧过「铁皇冠」成员的心脏，取走过养父的生命，抚摸过爱人的脸颊，挥舞过剑刃，握紧过神杖，绽放过绚烂的魔法，撕烂过异族的铁皮。坏事好事，它们全都做尽，但它们从来干净整洁，一尘不染。这真是我的手吗？阿尔斐杰洛惊悚地盯住它们。我怎么当初没问奥诺马伊斯讨教些带有奇特功能的魔法呢？比如自动清洁，自动去垢……

外在的变化不仅局限于双手，还体现在其他地方。阿尔斐杰洛觉得，自己的体重至少轻了十分之一。他摸摸胸腹，手指能轻易勾勒出肋骨的形状。它们在枯槁的皮囊下骚动，好像根根长矛，随时要戳出来。伴随自己数月的灰毛衣和黑马裤已显得很大，松松垮垮地搭在瘦骨架上，里面空空荡荡，能塞进两件棉袄。他抬手拈起两股头发，看了看。璀璨夺目的红金色已褪显成惨淡的深色调，拧成一股一股僵硬的死结，垂在肩头。再碰碰脸颊，好似在摸骷髅，手感让他感到恐怖。阿尔斐杰洛突然好想照镜子。

在黑暗、阴湿、异味和心灵煎熬中虚度光阴，与不断地消磨削减着自我意志的结界做抗争，这样的日子，又过去了六个月。这一年里，阿尔斐杰洛不停回想从前。当年，他挫败阿迦述王的军队于比萨，龙族的掌权者们以满载赞声和鲜花的宴会欢迎他。现在，却用阴谋和陷阱将自己囚禁。阿尔斐杰洛默默忍受着审判会之后遭到的所有冷遇和白眼，只有柏伦格的善意能给他些许慰藉。

可是，柏伦格在连续三个月都前来探监后，终于无法避免地接收到了来自守卫队长芭琳丝的威胁。此后，狱中的阿尔斐杰洛再也没见到他。阿尔斐杰洛感到，自己被彻底地抛弃，遗忘了。他想起苏洛，觉得他对自己好无情，好残忍，但其他人对我不也很无情吗？曾经，他全心全意地为卡塔特尽忠，对提携了自己的龙王感激不尽，结果他们回报他的，却是冷冰冰的监狱。

许久以前，自己被佛罗伦萨通缉，是卡塔特的龙族收留了他。如今，他报效卡塔特的满腔热情，却被龙族统治者自身的傲慢和冷漠浇灭。他们就像萨尔瓦托莱那样舍弃了自己。所经历的一切都仿佛是一个轮回。只有身为被抛弃者的这件事没有改变。

拥有如此腐败政权的卡塔特，值得龙术士们前仆后继地效忠吗？那些或因向往、或因现实所迫，而奔赴卡塔特壮美龙山的人，有几个能得到善终？他们怀揣着改变命运的想法，最后，仍难免被命运所毁。

偶尔的孤夜里，阿尔斐杰洛会想起那个由于劳累过度而病死的少年。

虽然身体远弱于常人，但却是个一心想要寻求、突破自我的极限，愚笨可笑又惹人怜惜的小家伙。

「……我是真的很想确定一下，自己的极限到底在哪里。」

他说过这句话，阿尔斐杰洛想起来。那时，他躺在床上，迟迟不退的低烧吸走了他的生气，但当他如此告诉阿尔斐杰洛时，眼里的迷茫顿时清空。

阿尔斐杰洛至今还记得雅士帕尔死前的呓语，记得他最后的微笑，还有他如何暗淡了目光，离开人世。在他临终的床前，阿尔斐杰洛瞪着他暗沉而了无生气的脸庞，拼命质问他，为什么不能再坚持一下。他记得自己紧紧地抱住他失去体温的躯体，怎么也不愿放手，嚎叫着，期盼他能够回来。最后是艾德里安和克莱茵将少年的遗体从他手中夺走，阿尔斐杰洛自己一片茫然。

你的极限在哪里，你已经看到了。可我的呢？我的极限又在哪？

近来，自己梦见雅士帕尔的次数逐渐增多。他在梦中对他说话，声音绵长而悲戚，充满哀伤和思慕，仿佛他尚在人世。阿尔斐杰洛时常觉得他就在身边，无论梦境还是现实。少年的声音回荡在塔楼里，身影出现在铁栏外。那是真人？还是鬼魂？他几乎能听清雅士帕尔的每一句话，看见他生动的微笑。这种感觉太过真实。仿佛受到了某种引导，阿尔斐杰洛想要回应他。而当他终于因按耐不住心中的想念而开始自言自语地与少年交谈时，他忽然意识到：我没救了。

尽管雅士帕尔的幻影时常光临阿尔斐杰洛空虚寂寞的梦境，却无法给他带去一丝慰问。频频出现幻觉的症状，是理智在慢慢丧失的证据。我抵抗不了，他想，我失败了。龙王张开的大网正在将他吞噬。有谁，能够帮帮我？

哀恸的心声，无人聆听。阿尔斐杰洛绝望地环抱膝头良久，低声呜咽，啜泣起来。

 

CXLIV

 

今天又是这样。在看到铁栏前的汤碗时，守护者不悦地啧了一下嘴。

里面的稀汤一点没少，保留着原样。器具摆放的位置一点没动，仍旧处在原位。深觉自己的活儿白干了的守护者嫌弃地瞪了一眼拒绝进食的犯人，把手伸进两根护栏之间，准备拿走原封不动的汤碗。就在碗底刚刚提离地面时，一阵悠扬的小调将他的注意力勾走了。

“金荻斯大人。”这名守护者赶紧把碗放下，站直身体，回过身唤道，声音里透着敬意，“您怎么来了？”

就在这样一个普通的下午，金荻斯哼着歌从楼下走来，“我过来巡视一下。”他看向地上的碗，疑惑道，“咦，犯人没吃东西吗？”

“是的，这两天一直都是这样。不肯吃饭。”

“那你们就能省点力气，少关照一份便桶了。”金荻斯语气幽默地打趣道，然后用稍微认真起来的声音进行吩咐，“把吃的留着。你先下去吧。”

无论是守护者的离去，还是金荻斯的靠近，牢里的阿尔斐杰洛都漠不关心。他敞开四肢，躺在冰冷的地上，沉重的天花板悬在头顶，朝他压迫而来。四壁将他围困于此，而在外面，广大的世界正等着他，但他不能出去。

“你想把自己饿死啊？”

绝食是有点麻烦，但是金荻斯知道，这是龙王的“宁神结界”改造犯人的必经过程。结界散发的力量会瓦解人的意志，在此期间，信念被弱化，快乐被剥夺，所有正面的、积极的情感一点点丧失，包括求生的意志，但与此同时，仇恨和任何逃脱、反抗的念想也会跟着离开。绝食最容易发生在这个阶段。而再过一段时间，犯人的神志又会慢慢恢复。他们会把黑牢当成一个只是有点狭窄的屋子，用这样的心态毫无怨言地居住。两种情况会不断循环。等阿尔斐杰洛的意志彻底屈服于“宁神结界”的威力下，他就不会再对审判他入狱的龙族怀有任何恨意了。

“我知道孤塔供应的东西是挺难吃的……嗯，主要是霍兰特那家伙的手艺太差劲了。”金荻斯一面用轻松的口吻调侃起身兼孤塔掌厨的霍兰特，一面带着不解的眼神望向仰躺在牢里沉默不语的红发男人，“但是你又何必跟自己过不去呢？每天的口粮本来就少，你再不吃，可不就得饿死了嘛。”

在几个龙族的看守者中间，金荻斯向来是最好说话的。不过阿尔斐杰洛仍然对他关心起自己饮食状况的殷勤程度感到讶异。今天他是哪根筋搭错了，到底有何贵干呢？自己如果没记错，这名火龙族男子对芭琳丝尤其言听计从，可谓是她最贴心的臂膀。

金荻斯站在铁栏外踱步，时不时往里面瞟上一眼。仰面躺在地面的男人，凝滞的目光对着天花板，就好像一个痴呆症患者。金荻斯想要再次询问，就在这时，始终不理睬自己的阿尔斐杰洛突然旋身坐起，动作快如猛禽。

他听到了脚步声。不是龙族，不是守护者，不是任何人。

“耳朵倒挺机灵的嘛。”看到阿尔斐杰洛跪坐在地、背脊挺得笔直的模样，金荻斯不禁觉得他的反应有点夸张，于是抿嘴轻笑起来，“有位稀客来看你。”他忍住笑下去的冲动，说，“芭琳丝貌似放行了。”

这头火龙的话，阿尔斐杰洛仿佛根本没听见。他就像一只钻出洞中的土拨鼠，竖直身体，机警地分辨四周的植被里是否潜伏着猎手。愈加临近的步伐，完全吸走了他的心神。

孤塔结界的成分里应该包含了切断外界魔力的效用。阿尔斐杰洛从未感知到贾修的魔力，就是这个原因。现在，来者的魔力，他也完全读取不了，全凭声音进行判断。

那不紧不慢、沉稳至极的脚步声，听起来，就快要到达这一层了。

金荻斯对于这家伙会理睬自己实在不抱什么希望。他无趣地挠了挠脑袋，眼神往地上分毫未动的稀汤瞥了瞥，再凝视犯人，说道，“我把这给你留着，最好吃掉。别跟自己的肚子较劲。”这么说完，金荻斯迈步下了楼。

阿尔斐杰洛的注意力完全不在他身上。压抑着惊讶和激动的紫罗兰色眼睛朝楼道壁台上的烛火望过去。原本平稳燃烧着的烛火因一抹人影的掠过轻晃起来。被一股莫名的欣喜所牵扯，阿尔斐杰洛的心好似跳到了嗓子眼。

“这里的规矩，噢——不，芭琳丝订下的规矩。探监只能有十分钟哦。”他听到金荻斯这么对上楼的人交代。

“我知道了。”回答的声音带着久违的熟悉。

并不吵闹的楼道间，金荻斯吹起小调，脚步渐远。另一个人的脚步却在扩大。

对于他的到来，阿尔斐杰洛并非完全没有想过，却也从不曾抱有过度的期望。

然而，就在脚步声停止下来的那一秒，他突然害怕了。本该起身相迎，可他却呆滞地坐在原地没动。连站起来的勇气都没有。

直到他在自己逃避的视线中，看到那个人……

苏洛清晰的身影浮现在视网膜上，人已站在栏杆外。被剥夺了一切名号的红发男子费了好大的劲，才抑制住自己颤抖的身体和鼓动不已的心跳。

他所深爱着的男子就在眼前，身穿紫灰交加的斜纹外衣，系一条普通的黑皮带，佩着长剑和匕首。守卫没有没收他的武器？但这并不能让阿尔斐杰洛的惊讶保持太久，因为每逢柏伦格前来探视时，也没有一次被拿走挂在腰间的神杖。

“阿尔斐杰洛？”带着确认的表情，苏洛沉吟道。

被叫到名字的男子怔怔地、出神地望着他，思念的烈火像要从两眼中喷射出来，似乎要凝望到天荒地老。但是，在下意识地想到什么之后，又果断地、怵然地移开视线。“你，你怎么……”阿尔斐杰洛干哑的喉中好不容易挤漏出了一丝声音。可只说了这一断句，舌头就没办法再转动了。

他声音之微弱、沙哑，以及其中含着的闪躲意味，让苏洛吃了一惊。“我来看看你。”他答道，专注地凝视对方。

眼前男人急剧的外貌变化让他大为惊愕，几乎认不出来。比起初识于佛罗伦萨浓雾密布的深夜，离开比萨海边的城堡，持剑酣战于林间空地，参加亚撒的葬礼，走出囚禁着佛熙特的山洞，以及八、九年前执行完基辅的任务回卡塔特复命的最后一次相见时，现在的阿尔斐杰洛看上去至少老了十岁。垂落在肩的红金色直发遍布着灰色的脏物，曾经明亮得好似盛了星光的紫眸如今晦暗无神，眼中血丝云集。脸孔变得消瘦，眼窝凹陷，眼圈乌黑，外加从未有过的细纹。整个人更是瘦削得不像话……

感觉到苏洛的眼神中似乎带了些不敢相信的意味，一抹尴尬的微笑霎那间掠过阿尔斐杰洛唇角。“……这不是个重逢的好地方。”他低沉地说。

“的确不是。”苏洛蹙了蹙眉，左右环顾了一下牢里的环境。

在心爱的男子那双扫视全场的灰绿色眸子的目光下，阿尔斐杰洛的第一个反应是羞怯和逃避，“我现在的样子，看起来……”他垂下眼睑，瞥向地面，硬邦邦地说，“很可怕是不是？”

“不可怕。”苏洛的视线转回来，凝固在他脸颊，“和印象中没怎么变。”

“撒谎。”阿尔斐杰洛脱口而出，急着把他的话堵住。“我一定又邋遢又丑陋，让人厌恶。”虽然说着自我贬低的言语，但阿尔斐杰洛没有哭诉，更没有怒吼。他反而在笑，仿佛要用笑掩饰着什么。唯有视线不敢与苏洛碰撞。“你也看见了，”他的目光晃向周围，呆怔地看了一圈，“这里连厕所都没有，只有一个臭气熏天的便桶。洗澡……就更不可能了……”

“这里的环境确实很差。但你的样子好憔悴。”与红发男人游移的视线正相反，苏洛的眼睛一直盯住他，“阿尔斐杰洛，你有好好睡觉吗？这里应该最不缺时间睡觉了。”

为了不让自己如今的模样暴露在那双眼睛之下，阿尔斐杰洛尽量把头压低，始终蜷缩在原地。“就像你所说的，我有的是时间睡觉。这事随时都能干。可是，其他的就……”

“你想要什么？”

“我现在最大的愿望，就是能舒舒服服地泡个澡……”阿尔斐杰洛笑了，骨头在皮下颤抖。许久都没有饱餐过一顿的处境，使他被饥饿感折磨得病恹恹的，加上他长时间不见阳光，肌肤变得格外苍白。因此，哪怕他在笑，也只是一抹带着倦态和病气的惨笑，“哪怕溺死在水里，也能含笑瞑目。”

看到他惨淡的笑容，苏洛揪心不已。他苦涩的诉说更令他感到一阵哀戚。以前，这是个多么骄傲，志向多么高远的男人啊。“真抱歉，”苏洛的话声透着深深的担忧和遗憾，“拖到现在才来。”

阿尔斐杰洛摇着头，轻笑起来。一年了，整整一年。贾修前几天刚给他算过日子。距离自己被冤入狱，已时隔一年。苏洛这才后知后觉地想起，在监狱里还有这么一个昔日的旧交。他出现得那么晚，可是阿尔斐杰洛无法责怪他。窥伺的目光从垂落在眼前的刘海间微弱地穿透过去，阿尔斐杰洛发现，苏洛的眼神与平常不一样了。那双灰绿的眸子里闪烁的目光不再是孤傲的、不可亲近的感觉，而是为难。也许，他早就想来看我，只是被什么事绊住了……

“最近，我总会想起以前。那三场审判……”阿尔斐杰洛不再埋怨苏洛的姗姗来迟，反而因他的到来感到受宠若惊。他有好多话想对他倾诉，但他记得金荻斯的告诫，明白他们时间不多。于是，他尝试着担当起这场得来不易的见面会的主导者，将话题带往他期盼的方向，“苏洛，是许普斯把我的事传给你的吗？”

“最开始是他告诉我的。但到后来，流言碎语不断地高涨蔓延，我就算捂起耳朵都能听见。”苏洛好像对此很厌恶似的皱着眉。

“你信吗？”阿尔斐杰洛问他。

“我信与不信早已不重要。这次的风波实在闹得太大，众口铄金。卡塔特到处都是贬损你的闲话。至今仍旧如此。”

“随他们乐意吧！”再多的诋毁都比不上苏洛看向自己的一个眼神。“我只想知道，你信不信我？”阿尔斐杰洛执着地追问着，眼睛时而扫过地面，时而偷瞄他的脸，“还是说，在你的心目中，我就是一个恶劣的杀人犯？”

“我相信你。”苏洛在持续凝视他五秒之后终于表示，“你不会轻易杀人。这一定是个误会。”

“能听到你这么说，真是……太好了。”阿尔斐杰洛整颗心都飘了起来。苏洛的信任比什么事都重要，也只有这个男人能安抚自己逐渐抑郁的心，使他变得比之前略微开朗了一些。“你一个人来的？”阿尔斐杰洛稍稍抬头，问道。

“还有卢奎莎和吉芙纳。她们在外面等我。”苏洛坦诚相告，“这里被不祥之气笼罩。卢奎莎有些忌惮。”

“她发现了这里的结界。”阿尔斐杰洛不太痛快地咕哝了一下。

“卢奎莎曾经制作过具有类似作用的药物，所以一靠近结界的范围，就觉得不对劲了。”

“那个无论对什么都抱着游戏心态的女人，竟也有害怕的东西么？”

苏洛对阿尔斐杰洛的表述颇有微词，不过考虑到他目前的状况，便不与他计较，解释道，“这道结界应该是两位龙王设下的。就连刚刚踏足这里的我都已经感到不适，你一定受了不少苦。经我和卢奎莎的推测，它会夺走人的快乐。这是卢奎莎最不能失去的东西。”

“快乐？不仅如此。丢失的东西还有别的。我感到脑中所有的理想都被掏空了。”

“……”苏洛流露出很不好受的表情凝注他，却不知道该如何安慰。

眼看苏洛没有回答，阿尔斐杰洛以为他没听明白，便进一步说，“龙王把我扔在这儿，就是为了这个目的。”他一字字说下去，并用手敲打膝盖，“他们只想要一件没有想法的兵器。消除我的斗志，使我遗忘自己是谁。而我绝不能让他们得逞。我……必须反抗。”

“阿尔斐杰洛，别这么做。你越倔强，越容易适得其反。”苏洛面目凝重地说，“还是好好地自我反省吧。不管有错没错。给自己挣一个早日获释的机会。”

阿尔斐杰洛倏忽间站了起来，用下肢的力量支撑自身的震惊，“……你要我遗忘？原谅？”他瞪大了眼睛望着他，声音破碎而朦胧，“要我忘记他们做的一切？”

“为自己的将来打算，更是为了自己的命。”抵抗住那股逼问的眼神，苏洛坚持说道，“你的命，早已经交付在不可违逆的共生契约之中了。而尼克勒斯……”

苏洛甚至还没有说完，就看见阿尔斐杰洛别开视线，愤恨地咬住下唇，磨着牙喘息起来。不知是他不敢相信苏洛竟会如此劝说自己，还是他难以面对现实的残酷，那双紫色的双眼里充满了悲愤。看到他无法接受的样子，苏洛无奈地叹了口气，可是规劝的说辞依然没有停止。

“龙王并不打算启用白罗加。他们陷入了筛选首席人选的困难期。首席的位子到现在仍旧空缺着。可见他们的心还是向着你的。也可能，他们已经对把你驱逐至孤塔的这个决定感到后悔了。”

苏洛语重心长的劝解，和他满怀关切的话语，没能引起阿尔斐杰洛的一分兴趣。这个对权力有着极强欲望的男人，此刻却表现出对龙族政局的近况不屑一顾的态度，把视线转向一边，仿佛苏洛说的只是些与自己毫不相干的小事。

苏洛为阿尔斐杰洛的反常感到奇怪，但是也不想再难为他。要他放下对龙族的恨，全当什么事都没发生，也实在是过份苛求了。像他这样骄傲自负的男人，心伤不是那么容易治愈的。现在，苏洛只能静静地在旁边守护他。

沉默在阴暗的牢房里称霸了一会儿。阿尔斐杰洛慢慢移步到墙边，手指轻轻划过粗砺的岩石表面。射入铁窗的阳光洒在他侧脸。

“我不明白，为什么我会遭此一劫。”他望着代表自由的高窗，喃喃细语，“是否只要我来到卡塔特，就注定逃不过这一劫难。”

“你并没有做错什么。你只是太优秀了。”苏洛保持平稳的语调说，“太优秀的人往往遭人嫉恨。”

阿尔斐杰洛的心忽然咯噔了一下，回过头，“你当年选择我的时候，就是看中了我的优秀吗？”一股突来的念头促使他如此询问，“为什么偏偏是我呢？苏洛，你我那时素昧平生，想必你在暗中窥察了我不少时间吧？”

对于到底为何邀请自己加盟卡塔特的理由，阿尔斐杰洛从没有停止过对这个问题的猜测和好奇，然而苏洛始终不肯说。

这次，依然是这样。

“你这里连被子都没有。也没有换洗的衣物。我下次给你带来。”苏洛忽然用一种带有补偿意味的语气说。那语气，竟有些温柔。

阿尔斐杰洛被绝望笼罩了。心坠落悬崖。但他还是脚步蹒跚地朝苏洛的方向走去两步，带着些许的期盼，问，“你还会再来？”

紫罗兰色的明眸专注而执拗。苏洛略微避开他的目光，眼睛极快地扫视了一下别处，才转回来与他对视。

“我大概不能常来。”苏洛沉重地喃喃，“但只要有机会，我必定会来看你。”

“啊，类似的话，好像听到过呢……”

阿尔斐杰洛的感叹，引起了苏洛的好奇。

“是谁？”他略略挑眉，“听起来，似乎有人比我先到一步。”

“柏伦格。”阿尔斐杰洛明快地回答他，凝视着他的眼神别有意味。“你没有听到风声吗？他比你早得可不止一步。”

“不，其实……”

映刻在阿尔斐杰洛视线里的那个男子，嘴角有些不自然地扭了扭。

“怎么了，苏洛，你对我和他的交往，持什么看法？”

“我觉得挺好的……”苏洛停了一会儿。他无法假装自己听不出对方尖酸语气里的弦外之音。“柏伦格应该是个不错的人。”

“是啊。至少不是个爱骗人的控制狂吧。”

话音突兀地落下，却仿佛仍旧顿在半空中。

苏洛惊诧万分，错愕地瞪着他，急切的神情显露出他很想解释，可他脱口道出的话语却完全不是阿尔斐杰洛预测到的或者想听到的。

“时间差不多了。”他低声说道，只当自己全然没听见对方的讽刺。“你缺什么，都可以告诉我。任何你需要的。”

除了答案？阿尔斐杰洛僵硬地看着他。“私带东西进来不合规矩。我不想再生是非。你也不能被我拖累。”

听到他这么说，苏洛于是借坡下驴，点了点头。“那么至少把这碗汤……”

“我会吃的。等只剩我一个人的时候。”

“……”苏洛把手搭在腰带上，握住剑柄的轮廓，低头看着自己的脚。手指有多么用力，就表示内心有多么挣扎。

“或许，你是该走了。”阿尔斐杰洛尽量使自己用轻描淡写的口吻对他下达逐客令。尽管如此，滚动着某种激烈情感的眼睛仍旧目不转睛地盯牢他，眼神无比执着，“但是在分手之前，我想请你亲口告诉我一件事。我只希望，你至少能够回答我。”

阿尔斐杰洛咽了咽口水，重新整理一下自己的情绪。但他并不知道，与他隔栏相望的苏洛，比他更为忐忑，更为不安。

“苏洛，”昔日红枫叶剧院的王牌演员，眯起他深邃的紫瞳，向着那个对自己怀有知遇之恩的男人深深地望过去，“你有没有做过……对不起我的事？”

一个可怕的问题，早在预料之内的问题，希望他永不提出的问题，苏洛心想，但却坚决不回答。

有些旧伤永远都无法痊愈。再怎么努力掩埋，复发也仅需简短的几个字。深藏在心海深处的那道伤，在这一刻崩裂了开来。伤口汩汩流血，将苏洛的心浇得一片冰冷。

而沉默，就好比溃烂的伤口那样无可救药。

随着沉默的时间越久，阿尔斐杰洛心中的懊悔和退缩亦越来越旺盛。他战战兢兢地看着面前的那张脸。苏洛巍然不动地屹立在那里，自己几乎唾手可得，可又似乎离他很遥远。指名要他回答的问题，他始终没有回应。可是阿尔斐杰洛从来没看过他的脸如此透明，如此苍白，仿佛承载着全世界所有的悲伤。他想，自己一辈子都不会忘记这个表情。

那张阿尔斐杰洛所迷恋着的坚毅冷傲的脸庞，被漫无边际的苦涩和沉痛包围。也许是不忍再看见自己在乎的那个男人流露出这样的神色吧，阿尔斐杰洛竟然抛开了寻求答案的执念，叹了口气。

“抱歉……竟问出如此不知好歹的问题，让你难堪了。”不仅如此，他还主动道了谦。

阿尔斐杰洛态度的骤变不禁吓了苏洛一跳。他看见他用颤抖的手按住额头，表情流露出痛苦。

“你……没事吧？”

“没什么。”阿尔斐杰洛躲过苏洛的目光，摇了摇头。必须承认，自己会有如今这般过激的反应，很大程度上与贾修灌输给他的某些危险的思想脱不了干系。“别在意我前面说的。我有点神经过敏……”他尽力微笑，希望能找回以往冷静的那个自己，“忘了刚才的事吧……都是结界惹的祸……”

苏洛迟疑地看着他，随后点点头，“等离开这里就会好的。”

“对，对，不管我还能不能出去，但只要离开了这里，就会好起来。”阿尔斐杰洛慢慢朝他走去，一只手从铁栅栏的缝隙间伸出，搁在苏洛的左手肘上，轻轻拍了拍，“倘若我真有那份运气能离开这里恢复自由身，我和你，还有卢奎莎，我们三个就能继续做朋友了。一辈子的朋友。”

阿尔斐杰洛的手穿过牢房护栏，落在他的小臂上。即使碰到的仅是衣物，苏洛也能感觉出那只手的温度。他看看视野里的男人，那张苍白、萎靡但轮廓依然鲜明英俊的脸，一时之间，心中充满了一种风云突变、山雨欲来的恐惧。监狱的空气被他吸进肺腔，好像雪花结在心口生长，萦绕着无尽的凉意。他隐约可以感觉得出空荡荡的四周有诸多目光从身旁射来，注视着他们。他知道它们正侧耳倾听。他知道那是亡魂。

 

CXLV

 

一个人影的轮廓在白雪茫茫的视野里逐渐放大。卢奎莎听到脚步声，回过头。

她在吉芙纳的陪同下，等候在西塔之外。周围素白的景致，将她枣红色的卷发衬托得格外妩媚。山巅的空气让她裸|露的手臂皮肤有些凉，但是吉芙纳的存在足以抵御寒冷。火龙族特有的龙息始终朝外发散，形成了一道看不见的天然屏障，阻挡着能把人冻僵的刺骨寒风。只要在吉芙纳的身旁，就能受到庇护。

苏洛脚步沉重地拖在地上，缓慢地走着。看到他终于从龙口形状的塔楼大门里出来，卢奎莎立即拎起裙摆，靠了过去。

“苏洛！”她美丽的脸颊扬起了一抹灿烂的笑靥，来到苏洛身边后，温柔地挽起他的胳膊，“见到他了吗？”

可令她诧异的是，苏洛并没有回答。他眉宇间盘踞着极深的阴影，满腹心事的样子仿佛整个人都丢了魂。卢奎莎又叫了他两声，他才看她。

“当然。”

苏洛心不在焉地看了她一眼，简略地回答之后，视线再度变得迷离，思绪陷落在自己的精神世界里。觉得他的行为极度反常的卢奎莎有点不开心了。她噘起嘴，伸手掰过他的脸，硬要他看着自己。

“怎么回事？脸色这样难看。”

苏洛深知不该瞒她，在做了一次深呼吸后，终于鼓足勇气对她说出实情。

“他怀疑我们了。”

苏洛眉头深锁，无比艰难地说道。卢奎莎的嘴部微微张开，笑脸瞬间僵住。这说明她一下子就领悟了他的意思。

“怀疑？难道——”热气呼出卢奎莎微启的樱唇，遇到冰冷的空气，立即化为丝丝白雾。

从苏洛口中得到的这个消息，是连吉芙纳周身的热流都不可能抵消的真正的寒冷。既然连总是面带微笑的卢奎莎都冻结住笑意，一脸紧张，足可看得出事情的紧急。

“怎么会突然……”

“也许是孤塔结界的副作用，牵引出了他内心的疑惑。”苏洛低下头，用仿佛欣赏景观的眼神看着地上的雪。可即使做出这样的动作，也难以掩饰他的心情。“也可能是别的原因。我说不准。”

“那我们该怎么办？”

卢奎莎无措的话声落下后，只有风的呼嚎回应她。苏洛的心已经被后悔和愧疚占据了。她完全看得出来。

“不管怎样，这情况不妙。”眼看苏洛没有答话，卢奎莎便说，“虽然我有安排过后续的措施，但如果阿尔斐杰洛真动了怀疑的心思，就讨厌了。”在始终无言的苏洛面前，她稍微用力摇了摇他的身体，“所以我才坚决反对你来见他啊。早就跟你说过，不要来的。”她半是撒娇半是埋怨地嗔道，张开纤秀的五指，放在他的胸口，紧紧按住，带着规劝的语调，郑重地说，“苏洛，不如就以此为契机，断了与他的联系吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛落难的这一年，苏洛多次想要探望，每次都被卢奎莎劝阻。她告诫苏洛与一个卡塔特所厌弃的犯人扯上关系的各种弊端，推延了他前往孤塔的脚步。所以，她会在现在提出要他彻底与阿尔斐杰洛断绝关系的要求，完全没有让苏洛意外。或许自己是应该尽快与他断交。他们早从一开始，就失去了做朋友的缘分……

“听我的吧，苏洛。不要再跟那个男人——”

“这件事你不要管。”他僵硬地打断她，“我自有主张。”

“可是……”

卢奎莎所有的疑虑都溶解在苏洛陡然投向她的凌厉视线里。虽然在生活上，是她资助苏洛多一点，不过二人通常遇到大事，基本还是由苏洛拍板做主的。因此，在被苏洛这么吆喝了一声后，卢奎莎的气势被削弱了，话音变得有些艰涩起来。

“……你有什么主张？”她轻轻拨开在风的鼓动下黏在嘴边的一缕秀发，幽幽地望着苏洛，不太流利地出声，“难道，你想要弥补过去的错？”

真不愧是陪伴了苏洛近一个世纪的枕边人，一眼就瞧出了他的心思。苏洛的脸立时变得凝重起来。

尽管卢奎莎固执地要他答应自己，可是他始终不肯松口。他紧皱眉头，看着地面，屈服在不断徘徊于心中的内疚感之下。

看到他优柔寡断、甚至有些六神无主的样子，一旁的吉芙纳看不下去了。

“要么就下定决心，绝不留情地一刀两断，要么就坚持站在他的身边帮助他。没有折中选项。”

苍凉的火焰从吉芙纳芍药红的双眼迸出。苏洛感受到她的敌意，把头抬了起来。

性格既寡言又冷静的这头母火龙，此刻居然会疾言厉色地朝主人最心爱的男子发出喝叱，真是一件石破天惊的稀事。只听见她一点面子也不给他留地继续叱道，“既然当初选择欺骗，现在又何必于心不安？脸上的愧疚又是演给谁看？”

“吉芙纳——”

觉察到从者的言辞会激怒苏洛的卢奎莎立刻叫住她，却没能阻止吉芙纳嘲讽的话声继续下去。

“无论同情还是所谓的后续补偿，都是一种伪善。明明做了对不起别人的事却要装成很难过，对于这种行为，我完全不能理解。”

吉芙纳用她燃起冷焰的尖眸睥睨着苏洛，仿佛是要用惹怒他的方式激他早做决断。她是当年事件的见证者之一。可是她冷漠无情的铁面上，毫无半分苏洛所携带的那种情感。吉芙纳行事的基准，是只要对龙族有利的事，都绝不会犹豫一分地放手去做。因此，她才会对当年的事采取放任的态度，没提出一丝反对的意见。卢奎莎无法苛责她那透着冷酷气息的忠诚，何况现在这个时候，苛责也没用。那是她和苏洛的债。

“吉芙纳，拜托你，不要再说了。”

卢奎莎对从者摇摇头，用眼神恳求她住口，终于制止住了一场可能爆发的冲突。她能感到，自己的手碰触着的那具躯体，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。

苏洛紧握双拳，一脸惨白，心乱如麻。在吉芙纳厉言奚落他之后，他虽然射出了尖厉的视线睨视着她，但是却没有说出半句反驳的话语，仿佛吉芙纳激烈的严词命中了他的死穴。

在令人心悸的沉默中，苏洛与从属于卢奎莎的这名契约龙对看了一会儿，尽管眼神凶狠得好像要把她杀死，终究，也只是拿开卢奎莎的手，踩着重重的步伐经过吉芙纳身边，往下山的路走去。

望着他慢慢变小的背影，卢奎莎胸中一时千头万绪。不知道为什么，她不敢立刻跟上前。

“似乎麻烦了呢。”

听到她轻声颤动的呢喃，吉芙纳走近到她身前。

“假如任由那股罪恶感生根发芽，确实是麻烦了。”

“可他就是这么一个耿直、好心肠的男人呢。”卢奎莎的唇边带上了一抹别样的笑意，眺望着苏洛消失在皑皑白雪中的身影，淡紫色的眼瞳里满是热烈的倾慕和爱意，“而我，最喜欢他这一点。”

“就这样放任吗？”吉芙纳用不认同的目光看着主人，“和他一样，让感情蒙蔽理智？”

“那当然不会。”这么说着，卢奎莎卸下了柔情似蜜的笑意，眼神刹那间狰狞起来，“我绝不会允许任何人横在我和苏洛的中间。”

离开前，卢奎莎仰起头，回望孤塔。在披着雪衣的山巅拔地而起的这座建筑，已经倔强地在寒冷的风霜中耸立了千年万年。它虽古老、陈旧，但从远观之，外墙依然坚实稳固。塔顶的石雕巨龙傲然俯视四周，舒展的飞翼爬上灰色长空，彰显出长盛不衰的气魄。沧桑的岁月和大自然险恶的环境无法侵蚀它们，一如那里面的人。卢奎莎面色复杂地望着孤塔，第一次感到被打败的滋味。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有木有看到一丝阿尔 & 苏洛CP的可能呢_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 题外话：果然文章太长、更新时间太久，难免有时候会顾此失彼，忘记最先预定好的某些情节呢。在写本章苏洛探视阿尔斐杰洛片段的时候，笔者无意间发现大纲中有一处被笔者遗漏的地方，写着阿尔对苏洛的一句怒吼，大意为：“只不过是狮子陪绵羊玩耍时不小心用力过猛罢了！”此话原本是阿尔入狱后唯一一次对雅士帕尔死亡事件的回应，也就是说在笔者最早的设置里，雅士帕尔的死法与现在呈现出来的完全不同，不是死在病床上，而是他带病坚持训练，阿尔好心给他演练魔法时猝死的。尽管最根本的原因都是由于雅士帕尔的身体早已经到了油尽灯枯的边缘，但似乎还是原先的情节设置更好一点呢≥﹏≤（唯一可以安慰自己的是，以雅士帕尔的悟性，让阿尔教导他似乎也有点多余呢…… ←_←嘛，就抱着这样的想法将错就错吧）


	84. 阿尔斐杰洛（65）

CXLVI

 

只有深陷黑暗，才能看清真正的自己。在监牢里苟且度日的阿尔斐杰洛，渐渐地感悟出这句他所认为正确的真理。

如今，他就独坐在纯粹的黑暗之中，身边是老鼠屎、蟑螂粪和蜘蛛网，饥寒交迫。

这天夜里，当他快喝完软烂得如泥水一般的稀粥时，突然感到一抹不应当在黑暗中出现的绮丽色彩朝他掠来，占据着监牢的外围。他抬起头，看到芭琳丝站在铁栏外看着自己。她大红的马尾披在肩上，同色的尖瞳闪耀着血的色泽，浑身的红黑皮甲在火炬光辉的衬托下显得浓艳而鲜活，仿佛整个人都沐浴在一片红晕之中。

黑暗不仅吞噬了时光，蹉跎了岁月，还麻痹了他的感觉。直到芭琳丝已站在外面对他微笑，他才反应过来，停下吃粥的动作。

“阿尔斐杰洛，”这位在孤塔享有着最高权力的长官，此时的声音出人意外的柔和，“你近来还好吗？”

凝视着面前故作亲昵的火龙族女子，阿尔斐杰洛尽量放松自己紧绷的面部表情。“不好，但也不会比这更坏。”

“你缺什么东西？”

“什么都不缺。你是来羞辱我的？”

“好奇怪，嘴怎么还是这样犟啊？”她轻笑一声，“明明守护者向我传话说，你最近这阵子几乎每日都在牢里潜心忏悔，就像一个虔诚的教徒似的。难道那一切都只是你的虚情假意？”

阿尔斐杰洛推开汤碗，花了五秒钟的时间，哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，走向栏杆。尽管表面仍维持着沉静的神色，藏在心底的淡淡的惊讶和一丝兴奋却无法消抹。从前的某段时候，听取柏伦格建议的阿尔斐杰洛也曾诚心地悔悟过自己的罪行，日复一日地面壁自省，并为远在卡塔特山脉龙神殿的两位龙王祈福。可他虔诚的举动，却仿佛泥牛入海，没能引起任何反响。随后，他就因结界的腐化而变得抑郁寡欢，封闭自我，丧失了与外界接触的欲望。苏洛来看过他一次后，阿尔斐杰洛听从他的箴言，抱着试试看的心态，将荒废多日的忏悔仪式重拾起来，趁守护者每晚路过清理便桶时低声叨念，跪地悔罪。总算没有让努力白费，今天芭琳丝竟然亲自过来巡视，而没有支使其他人。这种破例的情况，还是阿尔斐杰洛自打被关押到孤塔监狱以来的头一遭。

他想，她应该是来试探自己的。于是用平静的口吻答道，“我有罪，族长赐罪是应当的。但我也有怨气。”

“我知道，我都懂。像你这样渴望着名位与荣耀的男人，无法忍受自己被围困在黑暗中，和老鼠、蟑螂，还有楼上的那个疯癫家伙为伴。”

阿尔斐杰洛无目的地朝左侧看了看。这个好像为了要避开自己目光的举动，让芭琳丝心里的优越感高涨了起来。

“这孤塔虽然是处罚犯人的囚笼，但同样也是引导罪徒向善的重生之地，你明白吗？”

沉默了一会儿后，阿尔斐杰洛望着她的眼睛，微微颔首，“我明白。”

“很好。”得到他顺从回答的芭琳丝，嘴角泛起了一丝嘲弄的笑意，睥睨着身前低眉顺眼的男人，“但是，永远不要试图在我的眼皮子底下耍花招。我听到了你的忏悔，可你觉得我会轻信你吗？你想得到龙王的赦免，那就记住这个词：真心。”她加快了语速，“我们要的是你发自肺腑的反省，而不是为了逃离囚笼所进行的欺骗。”

芭琳丝转过身，甩动脑后粗重的马尾辫。她转身的幅度极大，发梢的尖端几乎要与他的脸颊相碰，让他感觉她是要刻意破开他伪装的假面。

低头看着芭琳丝走后留下的空地，阿尔斐杰洛一动不动地呆站了很久。靴底与石阶碰撞的声音远去后，周围再度只剩下黑暗。

两周后的一个晚上，芭琳丝又来找他。这次，阿尔斐杰洛马上就听见牢房外的脚步声，在她出现前就站了起来。

“芭琳丝……队长。”

阿尔斐杰洛试着让自己的舌头卷动起来，对她致以尊敬的问候。听到他难得这么乖巧地呼唤自己，芭琳丝有些别扭而又好奇地斜睨着他。

“好几个守护者向我抱怨，说你没日没夜的唠叨让他们很是心烦，无法专心致志地做清扫工作。”

“有那么夸张吗？”

“你说呢？”

“那也是没办法的。”无奈地笑过后，阿尔斐杰洛用请示的眼神望着她，“您需要我闭嘴吗？”

“我确实有这个需要。”

芭琳丝把双臂抱在胸前，朝他点点头，然而阿尔斐杰洛却对她摇头。

“那真是太抱歉了。惊扰到守卫绝非我的本意。但即使是芭琳丝队长你也阻止不了我抒发自己满腔的愧疚。我应该比现在更真心诚意地忏悔。”

“以前还真没看出来，竟然是这么一个固执的男人啊。”虽然说着好像在指责他的话语，但是芭琳丝意味深长的语气却听不出半点贬斥的含义，反而对他的表现很满意似的。她用特别认真的神情打量他，“你好像比我上回见到你的时候更瘦了。”

阿尔斐杰洛低头，看着脚下，“节食虽然是一件很受折磨的事，但也是鞭策自己的一种方式。”

“这样啊……”芭琳丝仿佛是要推卸责任似的笑了一笑，漫不经心地踱了两步，然后停下来，正视着他，“毕竟你也是做过首席的人，不能与普通的囚犯划上等号。没能给你提供应有的待遇是我的疏忽。我会考虑提升你的伙食规格，改为一日两餐，并供应足够的饮用水。从明天开始。”

望着这个本应该帮着雅麦斯盘剥、欺压自己的女人，阿尔斐杰洛的心底涌起了无尽的猜疑。他看着她离开，在只剩下自己的原地站了好久，才退回到墙边慢慢坐下。踉跄的脚步，仿佛遇到了有生以来最不可思议的事。

在这连正常计数都变得越来越困难的孤独与黑暗中待得太久，阿尔斐杰洛早已经记不得自己究竟虚度了多少光阴。他只记得，柏伦格没有再来，苏洛也是一样。如今，倒是芭琳丝成了光顾阿尔斐杰洛囚室的常客。

之后的三个月内，芭琳丝又来过好几回，频率从两三周一次发展到一周一次。“你为龙族效力的初衷是什么？”她总是这么问他，还包括“你觉得龙王对你杀死雅士帕尔的处罚恰当吗？”这样的问题。她展现给他的，完全是一个善解人意的知心者的形象，不再是那个尖酸刻薄的看守队长。“你有没有觉得龙王对你很不公平？”每次问到最后，她都会大方地表示，“如果你有申诉的需要，我可以帮你转达。”而每一次，阿尔斐杰洛都会婉言谢绝她的好意，并称自己将会继续忏悔。

就在几分钟前，芭琳丝又带着她老掉牙的套路盘问了阿尔斐杰洛一阵之后离开了。最近，阿尔斐杰洛已经被她问得烦了，但是又不能表露出情绪，只好装作谦卑的样子机械性地回答她。每当她离开后，阿尔斐杰洛总忍不住猜想，她不断地搅扰自己，反复提那些千篇一律的问题，究竟有什么意义呢？消磨我的耐心，好让我露出本来的面目，向龙王汇报我是个彻底无法被救赎的恶人吗？芭琳丝确实改善了他的待遇，可也只是这种程度而已。自己所期盼的解禁依旧遥远得无法企及，仿佛它从一开始就没有出现过，也永远都不会到来。这段时间，阿尔斐杰洛时常被芭琳丝的意图所困扰，痛苦地揣度今后的人生是否将永远与黑暗密不可分。就在他思绪游离之际，楼上的贾修突然发出了一顿爆笑。

“哈哈哈哈！你啊，你——真不简单啊！哈哈哈哈哈……”

这个讨厌的男人，一定又像他当初偷听柏伦格、苏洛探监那样，把最近芭琳丝与自己对话的情况全部都了解得一清二楚吧。阿尔斐杰洛难以忍受地把耳朵用手紧紧地捂起来，直到他狂乱的笑声停止了才略略移开。

“我猜，你还能出去。”贾修忽然用一种沉静得根本不像是他的声音，说出断言。

活见鬼，阿尔斐杰洛想。柏伦格从前这么说过，这家伙也这么说，连苏洛都觉得我应该想法子争取释放。为何他们人人都觉得我还能出去？

可是比起这些人，阿尔斐杰洛自己却是最没信心的那个。他日日夜夜的忏悔，已经数不清多少个夜晚了。尽管芭琳丝每周都会来，可每次无外乎都是差不多的套路，对他问东问西的，仿佛要在他的心底种下一株经过暗示的幼苗，让它发芽、成长，缠绕自己。除此之外，没有一点实际的成果。

分析一下，也应该这样。龙王既然把他遗弃在孤塔，没道理再让他出去。那样无异是放虎归山的无谋之举。他们会任他烂死在这儿，与此刻喋喋不休的贾修扔在一起。

“你比我好运，还有机会离开。”贾修在暗不见光的空旷监牢里自言自语，嗓音中有一股嫉妒的情感，“我真是羡慕你啊……换作我，完全不行。要我向龙族妥协，装孙子，赔罪，我做不到啊！所以我才会落此下场。”

阿尔斐杰洛默默地听着。

“不说话？哈，心里正在窃笑吧？”由于迟迟得不到回应，贾修的声音大了起来，“阿尔斐杰洛，你可要努力把握这得来不易的机会啊。为自己而活，别再当龙族的傀儡了！”

贾修说完，重重地躺倒在地上。周围很静。在贾修不说话的时候，塔楼里一直都出奇的安静。不到一分钟，阿尔斐杰洛就听见了响亮的呼噜声。只当贾修刚才的胡言乱语是说梦话吧。

呆坐了一会儿后，阿尔斐杰洛也躺了下来。但他不像贾修，倒头就能睡着。即使有令人头脑晕眩的结界的“帮助”，都无法催使他尽快跌进梦乡。阿尔斐杰洛不想用自我催眠的黑魔法摧残自己，想要自然入眠。不知道把眼睛闭了多久，翻了多少下|身，阿尔斐杰洛才开始感觉自己的意识逐渐变得模糊了。他知道，自己正经历半睡半醒之间的梦境，可能会看见现实中并不存在的东西，但是却无法阻止。不出预料，他看见了雅士帕尔，恍惚地觉得这个少年似乎好久都没有光临过自己的梦境了。在梦里，他依然是那样美貌，带着恬静的气质，向他展露苍白而美丽的笑颜，无言地看着自己。

阳光照了进来。天亮了。阿尔斐杰洛紧闭的眼皮在晨曦温柔的摩挲下慢慢揭开。苏醒过来后，他回想起昨晚的梦。同时想起来的，还有另一个场景。病床上的那个少年对他说，想要追寻自己的极限。他强迫自己坚强的那张脸，无比清晰地浮现在梦中初醒过来的阿尔斐杰洛的眼前，真实得几乎就像是昨夜刚发生的事。在无尽的等待中陷入绝望的男人不禁理解到，如果连孱弱多病的雅士帕尔都能做到，那么远比他健康强壮的自己，就更应该坚持到底，去突破自我的极限。

无论黑暗还将包围自己多久，都绝不能被打倒。无论是龙王企图挖空自己思想的妖法，还是芭琳丝充满暗示性质的诱导，都必须去战胜。自幼以来，走过荆棘坎坷命运的这个男人身上，被灌注了无比坚韧的顽强。他骄傲地缅怀着昔日辉煌的荣光，固执地铭记着自己逐渐褪色的回忆，不使它们被时光磨灭。只有这些珍贵的记忆，才能证明自己曾轰轰烈烈地活过，并将在今后夺回属于自己的一切。

在寒冷与孤独的漫长煎熬中，阿尔斐杰洛全力抵抗着结界对他灵魂的腐蚀，在黑暗中，苦苦守候着一个机会。或许不是重回卡塔特建功立业，亦或许不是杀回卡塔特颠覆它的政权。阿尔斐杰洛并非明确地认识到，只是模糊地感觉——那是一个连他自己都不确定的、也不知意味着什么的机会……

 

CXLVII

 

“芭琳丝。”金荻斯猫着腰，从楼道里火炬无法照到的阴影处探出身，向她招手，“这边。”

“你来做什么？”看见这个身为自己下属的同族人等候的身影，结束了已经成为惯例的盘问工作的芭琳丝感到有点烦躁，朝他抛去了一个尖锐的白眼，“我不记得有安排过你今天出勤。”

“我来等你呀。”

金荻斯绽出一个充满了喜悦的笑脸，可芭琳丝却丝毫不领他的情。她板着脸，急急地走下楼，脚步连停顿一下都没有，把这名热情的同伴甩在身后。

对于热脸贴到冷屁股的现状，金荻斯好像早就习惯一样，满不在乎地刮了刮鼻翼。他跟在完全漠视着自己的芭琳丝的身后，甘愿扮作她的跟班，让她领导自己。他们一前一后的样子，仿佛芭琳丝是某个大领主的千金，而金荻斯是负责保卫她的随从一般。当他们走到连接西塔与东塔的桥梁时，金荻斯忽然把身子往前探了探，挤到她的左后方。

“还是老样子啊，芭琳丝。每周一次的例行问候，你还真是不嫌烦啊。”

“你说什么蠢话。”感觉到金荻斯呼在自己脖子上的热气，芭琳丝扭过头，嫌厌地对他吼道，“要不是族长嘱咐我，我才懒得搭理那个男人呢。”

说完，她目视前方，加快脚步，皮靴在地上敲打出嗒嗒嗒的迅疾音律。

尽管一下子被甩开十几米远，金荻斯还是毫不在意地按原来的速度走着，双手放置在脑袋后面，眼睛漫无目的地望着雪山上的高空。

“这话听了真叫我舒心。比起我，总算有一个人让你更讨厌的了。”

听到他诙谐中略带落寞的语调，芭琳丝几乎要突破人形态最快走速的步伐终于放慢了少许，但是头依然没有回。

“有话直接说。你到底来找我做什么？”

急躁的询问声从前方传来。芭琳丝无法忍受沉默，更反感自己不喜欢的人和自己太亲近。深知这一点的金荻斯干脆不去追赶她，保持被拉开的距离，随她走到桥的末端，从龙口模样的大门进入守卫们居住的东塔。

“很简单，为你分忧嘛。”金荻斯守护着她的背影，陪她上楼，返回住处，“如果你真的那么不想看到他，那就别去了呗。从下次起，由我代劳帮你问话，你看好不好。”

“这是族长交予我的工作。”芭琳丝冰冷地回答他，言语中透露出不许他插手的态度。

“好吧。”得到预期的答案，金荻斯小声叹口气，“不过这项工作，让人有点摸不着头脑啊。你觉得族长是怎么想的？”

说话总是昂扬坚定、充满自信的芭琳丝，这次稍稍犹豫了半晌，“……族长的心意，最好不要随意揣测。”

“这话没错。可是，你真的信得过那个男人吗？”

近来，金荻斯已经搜集到不少人的报告。与阿尔斐杰洛接触过的守护者们，都把这位被废了尊号和龙术士资格的前任首席描绘成一个一心一意反省错误、悔不当初的犯人。可是金荻斯对他们出奇一致的评价，总有股说不上来的疑惑和忧虑。尽管对待囚犯，金荻斯向来比较随和，但在原则性问题上，却是说一不二，绝不马虎。就是因为他具有这样的品质，还经常站在芭琳丝的角度为她着想，芭琳丝才从没有在公事上轻慢过这个对自己存有非分之想的讨厌鬼。

“我从不信任人类。”

芭琳丝言简意赅地回答后，金荻斯摇了摇头。

“先抛开你对人类的成见，单论这件事。你每次得到的都是同样的答案吧？就好像他真的认识到了错误似的。但你怎么确定那家伙不是在撒谎呢？”

终于，芭琳丝在蜿蜒的螺旋楼梯的某一节停止脚步，回过头面对金荻斯。站在稍高一节阶梯的她，用带着怀疑的俯视眼神看着下方的男子。“你觉得那男人所有的行动，都是在演戏？那些反省、懊悔——都是为了蒙骗我们？”

“说实话，他给我的印象就跟颓废的痴呆差不多。光靠眼睛，我无法分辨出真伪。”金荻斯仰着头，凝视她的脸庞，“可是哪个犯人不想要自由呢？为了给族长留下好印象，以求某一天能被释放，即使委曲求全地装一下，对那个男人而言也是在所不惜的吧？所以啊，在不确定他改过自新的具体诚意前，千万不能让他有隙可乘。”

金荻斯直率坦荡地说出自己的看法，希望芭琳丝能够听取。然而孤塔守卫队长心中原本装满的隐忧，却随着部下的某一句话慢慢消散了。

“不，金荻斯，你只说对了一半。”芭琳丝将胳膊交抱在胸前，右手手指在左手手肘上悠闲地敲打着，对他讪然一笑，“每个犯人都向往自由。唯独孤塔的犯人不想。”

 

CXLVIII

 

火龙王躺在床上，准备入睡。最近，由于心事繁重，他的睡眠质量一直不太好。因此，他特地焚了一炉安神助眠的檀香。在盘旋升起的袅袅烟雾中，疲惫的老者微微闭起眼睛，意识慢慢剥离现实。但是寝殿外突然传来的呼喝声，把来临路上的睡眠之神吓跑了。

“雅麦斯大人，您请回吧。火龙王大人已经就寝了。”

“让开，我有非常要紧的急事。”

“那也请明天……”

“滚！凭你们也想挡我的道？”

“雅、雅麦斯大人——”

由于不孝子孙的打扰而被完全惊醒的火龙王烦闷地坐了起来，用拳重重地砸了一下自己的大腿。从寝殿大门边的窗子往外看，两名守夜的守护者阻拦擅闯者进入的影子，很清晰地投影在半透明的玻璃上。

“让他进来！”

一声断喝过后，门外的守护者不得不放行。在老者的视线中，雅麦斯眉头深锁地进入了起居室。他踏进来的脚步分外沉重，挟着焦躁的愤怒和勉强维持的自制力，仿佛是要警告脚下光滑平坦的拼花地板，一个能践踏它的人到来了。

“你们俩下去。没有我的允许，不准靠近。”

“遵命……”

守护者噤若寒蝉地关门离开，让二人独处。

“你太不像话了。”火龙王很不满意地摇了两下头，用严厉的眼神审视自己年轻的后裔，下了床。“怎么不说话。不是号称有急事吗？”

刚才还对守护者粗暴无礼的雅麦斯，这会儿倒是安静下来，仿佛换了一副脾气似的不吭声了。但是他周身盘踞的怒气，却犹如一团大型的风暴般，前所未有的沉重和强烈。火龙王上次见到他这副模样，还是在人龙共生契约刚准备在族内推行的时候。即使在最初反对与芭琳丝的婚事时，都没到现在的程度。

“看来，你已经知道了。”

火龙王来到摆放香炉的桌边，拿铜制的香箸挑动了两下熏香。得到充分焚烧的香料释放出更浓郁的气味。薄烟袅绕在室内，香气清幽而甜腻，让人闻了神清气爽，却赶不走雅麦斯心底郁结的不快和胸闷感。

“我不明白。三年了，你们不立白罗加，不召回乔贞，不倚重修齐布兰卡，就是为了把首席的位子给那个男人空着，等他回来继续胜任？”

在听到雅麦斯带着斥责意味的质问后，火龙王留着长长白眉的眉骨隐隐有一丝颤动。

最近，族中开始盛兴起有关两位龙王有意召回阿尔斐杰洛的传闻。得到这个令人震惊的消息，雅麦斯会在深夜丝毫不顾火龙王的颜面冲进来，也就不足为怪了。

“您难道就不怕他萌生反叛之意？”

“哼，你以为整个卡塔特就你思虑最周全，别人都是蠢货吗？”

“我知道您把赌注压在什么上面。”雅麦斯脸部的肌肉不自然地抽动着，“但即使有您和海龙王的‘宁神结界’，我看还是悬。那种虚无缥缈的东西，只不过是镜花水月罢了，根本靠不住。我更相信能切切实实捏在手心里的东西。”

“呵呵，雅麦斯，你竟然说出这种话。”火龙王把细长而又坚固的香箸刺进盘状的香料中。碎裂声让人心脏发麻。“你要是个人类，我就把你丢进孤塔，看看在我和海龙王法力的折磨下，你能坚持到几时。”

“族长大人……”

“你学识浅薄，因此口出狂言，我不怪你。你一向对法术不感兴趣。否则作为我的子孙，我必然会点拨你一二。也就不会让你说出这种无知而又愚昧的话了。”

“……”由于被火龙王说中软肋，雅麦斯顿时吃瘪了，只好闷声不响。

看着他老老实实尴尬在原地的样子，火龙王的心里波动起一阵莫名的快意，抚须道，“‘宁神结界’释放的效果以三到五年为最佳，持续时间过长反倒不妥。龙术士怎么说都是一群有着优秀抗魔力的人，如果在那个环境下待太久了，会慢慢对‘宁神结界’循环的侵蚀作用产生抵抗。这就和长期服用一种药物，身体会产生免疫系统一个道理。虽然也并非完全免疫，不过正如我刚才说的，三到五年，效果最好。阿尔斐杰洛是新犯，他对结界的抵抗力还没建立起来。他会被逐渐改造成一件最理想的兵器。没有自我，甘愿奉献。而不像那个贾修——他这辈子都别想重见天日。”

雅麦斯原想打断滔滔不竭、一副胸有成竹表情的火龙王，但还是选择静静地听他说完。平静的苦闷和暴躁的焦虑同时浮现在他阴晴不定的眼瞳里，“我不想听这些原理。您越解释，我就越不放心。”

“哼，你太过盲目地相信自己的判断力了。雅麦斯，你向来有这个毛病。”

“盲目自信的人是我吗？”

“你真该听听芭琳丝的报告。”

“我干嘛要听她的报告？”

“呵，还是这副死硬的样子，一点都不识趣。”对改变雅麦斯的想法深感无力的火龙王，甩动了一下睡袍的袖口，“也罢，我不会再巴望着你回心转意。我答应过你，不再干涉你的婚姻自由。但是作为我尊重你的回报，你必须给我知道点好歹！我已和海龙王商定，两年后释放阿尔斐杰洛。”

“你们早就背着我——”

雅麦斯目露凶光，愤恨地嘶吼道，但话到一半，突然停住了。他知道再这么肆无忌惮说下去的后果，只会让过去曾一度怀疑自己有觊觎王位之心的火龙王对自己产生极强的不信任，于是赶紧在出格的言语即将从口中泄漏前咬牙闭嘴。但是，胸腔里翻滚着的不甘心的情绪，雅麦斯却怎样都无法说服自己把它放下。

“只关五年吗？那个男人犯了大罪！只是这种程度的惩罚吗？”

“这个时机最好。我和海龙王为此事已经商榷了许久。”

“一个在大庭广众之下以杀人罪接受审判的犯人，实在无法再堪当重任！阿尔斐杰洛谋害预备首席的事，早已经在卡塔特的群山浩海之间传得沸沸扬扬，族人尽知。即使是你们两位族长，都不能罔顾民意！”

“所以我们才定下五年有期徒刑。五年的时间，能让众人的议论逐渐冷却，不会再内外鼓噪，上下沸议。等阿尔斐杰洛出狱，我希望你能够停止对他的一切迫害行为。”

火龙王的决意让雅麦斯有一种百爪挠心的感觉。他用缺乏敬畏感的眼神，盯准刚愎自用的老者，眼中射出的厉光，几乎能将无色无质无形体的空气刺穿。

“有他，没我！”

“我不指望你能够放下往日的成见，包容他。实在不行，你就把他当成空气那样对待。这应该不算什么难事吧？切记，不要把事情做得太绝。”

仿佛是在提醒雅麦斯他以前做过的好事似的，火龙王用特别嘲讽的口气勒令道。雅麦斯的脸庞立刻抽搐起来。

“我没有做错！我是在为我族除害！像他那样的害群之马——”

“阿尔斐杰洛固然犯下过许多错误，但雅士帕尔的命案与他无关。”

火龙王的这句提醒，语气之严重，让雅麦斯不禁一愣。他何尝不明白，其实族长从没有真正要除掉阿尔斐杰洛的打算。他们只想挫挫他的锐气，而且他们早就知道当年的冤案是雅麦斯在幕后捣鬼。他们认为结界已经削减了阿尔斐杰洛的毅力和斗志，对此信心十足，自负到听不进任何质疑的意见。但是雅麦斯绝不会放弃。

“难道他当众诽谤咒骂我族的事就这么算了吗？正因为你们总是纵容他，不及时地对他小惩大诫，才导致他越来越放肆，以至于完全不把给了他长寿和力量的我族的威严放在眼里！”

“那些，我都可以原谅。阿尔斐杰洛虽然有很多毛病，毕竟还是个可用之才。芭琳丝向我报告，说他每日都在潜心思过。我想他应该已经尝到教训了。”

“——不，他在骗我们。”

对着如此轻信那个人类的火龙王，雅麦斯激烈地摇了摇头。他对阿尔斐杰洛的恨，已不仅仅停留在某种简单的层面上了。他仇视人类，究其根本原因，还是在于人龙共生计划的诞生。没有这项计划，栖息于与世隔绝的卡塔特山脉的雅麦斯，这辈子都不会接触人类。过去，他曾将阻止不了共生契约推行的恨，转嫁到以初代首席乔贞为代表的龙术士群体的身上，自然而然地对继任的阿尔斐杰洛没有任何好感。他那盲目而又轻率的恨，催使他疯狂地迫害阿尔斐杰洛，甚至连年幼的雅士帕尔都不放过。但是，时间一点点流逝，雅麦斯的想法也一点点跟着变了。无关种族歧视，亦无关个人恩怨纠葛。现在，他必须堵塞住一切让阿尔斐杰洛危害到龙族的可能。

“那男人是个绝不能被轻视的家伙，不会因为你们的宽容而忘记仇恨的！留着他，后患无穷！”雅麦斯尽全力进谏。

“看样子，我前面都白说了。”火龙王重重地吐出一口气。用力那么猛，连徐徐盘绕在他身前的烟雾都被他吹散了。“我不想再跟你重复，也不想再听你没完没了的聒噪。雅麦斯，我不准你再兴风作浪。这是命令，不是请求。”他冷冷地盯着自己的嫡亲子孙，眼神险不可测，“你若继续横行霸道，肆意妄为，别怪我不顾念舐犊之情。”

雅麦斯察觉出火龙王的话外音里有着想让他马上消失的意思。在他的观念里，从来只有他对别人发号施令，颐指气使。无法忍受被人驱赶的雅麦斯几乎是以飞奔的速度朝寝殿的大门挪步过去。但在彻底离开前，觉得有些话必须直说出来的雅麦斯，手指在被他猛力拉开的房门上按了一下。

“阿尔斐杰洛不是乔贞。他是个贪得无厌的人，一头永远也喂不饱的狼。对这种人，我绝不会看错。他最想从我们这儿得到的，并不是足够长久的生命和足够强大的力量。您曾经疑心过我，却对那男人暗藏的狼子野心一无所知。还是说，您对于‘宁神结界’的威力能将那头包藏祸心的野狼驯服，就那么有把握吗？或许我的话不中听，但我还是要说，您错误地高估了自己的手段。”

“雅麦斯，我从来没有真正地相信过人类这种低等而下贱的生物。但是，你对人类的仇视，居然已经可怕到无法化解的地步。”满心疲倦的老者背过身去，漠然道，“我没有话要和你说了。你走吧。以后最好别再擅闯我的寝殿。”

“没问题。反正继续呆下去，也只会让我觉得是在浪费时间。我刚才就说过了，阿尔斐杰洛不是乔贞。他早晚会成为龙族的祸患。等未来证实了我的预言，我希望您永远都不要想起今日对我的驱逐。”

门在雅麦斯的手中，以十分悲惨的姿态被关上了。哀嚎的余音萦绕在房间里，久久都没有散去。

 

CXLIX

 

咔嚓。

阿尔斐杰洛站起来，呆滞的目光渗透着一丝疑问，迎向那个站在牢外的熟悉的人影。

看此情形，芭琳丝又准备拿那些问题来烦他了。他情愿来的是雅士帕尔的幽魂。但是，今天的芭琳丝与往常看起来似乎有所不同。事实上，真正引起阿尔斐杰洛惊疑的，不是早在她上楼时就传到他耳中的脚步声，也不是她脸上杂糅着警惕和如释重负的神奇表情，而是那扇不再有钢铁栅栏阻挡视线的牢门。

只有在守护者拿取便桶时才会略微打开一条缝的铁栏门，此刻完全敞开在他的面前。

“你为龙族效力的初衷是什么？”芭琳丝看看红发男人的眼睛，用最平静的语调提出疑问。

这个开端太过熟悉，阿尔斐杰洛几乎倒背如流，随口就能完美地作答。“保护人类，为龙族荡平危害世界的异端。”

“你觉得龙王对你杀死雅士帕尔的处罚恰当吗？”

“我的罪行太多了，远远不止这一项。龙王对我太慈悲。我恳求他们给予我真正的惩罚。”

“你有没有觉得龙王对你很不公平？”

“我的命属于龙族。龙王无论想怎样处置我，我都没有怨言。他们已经给了我无上的地位，荣耀，我绝不该存有其他的贪念。”

“如果你有申诉的需要，我可以帮你转达。”

“我不需要申诉。我将在此永远忏悔。”

一切进行到这里，显得相当顺利，不过，当芭琳丝准备问出后面的问题时，连贯的话声却有了一丝不易察觉的停顿。

“离开孤塔后，你有什么打算？”

新加的问题。只有这个与以前不同。和芭琳丝的询问声一同撞击他耳膜的，还有楼上的犯人发出的绝望叫喊。

打算？阿尔斐杰洛暗自观察他与眼前女人间微小的距离，觉得妙极了。她没带武器，没带帮手，形单影只，赤手空拳。重要的是，她亟待一个答案。这个时候的人是最紧张而不会有任何防备心理的，绝对不会料到，他接下来要做的事。阿尔斐杰洛有一百种方法可以打中她，而要真正杀死一头相较于本体形态而言略为脆弱的人形态的龙，只需动用最单纯的武力。贯穿她的胸膛，或拧下她的脑袋。是时候摆脱掣肘，让这群该死的看管者见识首席的愤怒了。用他们的鲜血祭旗，奏响复仇的序曲。但是，杀死芭琳丝和其他守卫，明显得不偿失，弊大于利。一时的泄愤所带来的快感必须为长久的谋划和打算让道。是的，我的打算——这时候想象火龙王与海龙王那两颗老朽的脑袋掉地实在煞风景。但是阿尔斐杰洛已期待了太久，并盼望得到更多。我还得杀了雅麦斯，杀了克莱茵，杀了迪特里希，好多好多的人……不能把尼克勒斯一并杀死真是太可惜了。但我不会让他好过。有一个他相当看重的人，若是不幸枉死，无疑能令他永世痛苦。阿尔斐杰洛心潮澎湃地将卡翠纳的名字添加上他默念许久的杀戮名单。等答完这道题，完成最后的考验，我就能返回卡塔特那片罪恶堕落的地方，慢慢实施我的复仇大业……

他发现，芭琳丝笑了。她给了他双方认识以来最灿烂的一个笑容。谁能猜到我会那样回答呢？当那大段大段漫长得仿佛跨越一整个世纪、实际上只过去了半秒钟的磅礴想象、伟岸宏图在阿尔斐杰洛的脑海中落尽尘埃时，他已经把那一刻在他心灵深处最真实的感想说了出来。

“我会全心全意地侍奉卡塔特，侍奉龙王。”他庄严地宣誓，“直到我为此献出生命。”

 


	85. 阿尔斐杰洛（66）

CL

 

阿尔斐杰洛闭着眼，把身子埋在温水里，双手搁在木头浴盆的边缘。

一阵敲门声响了起来，之后是门把转动的声音。守护者莫伊宁端着餐盘进入客厅，伸头朝视线尽头那个大门微开、有丝丝白雾和水气冒出的房间探了一眼。

他负责送达今天的三餐。这会儿，已经是第三次朝那儿观察了。毗邻卧房的淋浴室，从早晨开始就一直飘散出蒸腾的热气，显示着房间里的人一整天都没有出来，一直在里面泡澡。

将可口佳肴一一放在桌上，然后关门离开的过程中，莫伊宁一句话没说，淋浴房也未传出任何话声。双方都默默遵循着这种怪异而冷漠的相处模式，不打破由沉默所维持住的微妙的和平。

在芭琳丝的亲自护送下回到卡塔特前，阿尔斐杰洛得到准许，在孤塔守卫们居住的东塔的浴室，从头到脚地进行过一次针对个人卫生的清洗工作。他终于褪下了一身臭哄哄脏兮兮的衣裤，修剪了过长的指甲和干燥枯黄的头发，如愿以偿地浸泡在温暖的洗澡水里。等把全身都洗得干净利落一丝不苟了以后，换上芭琳丝备好的崭新服饰。

现在的自己算什么呢？实际上，在涤尽积攒了数年的污秽，以崭新的面貌穿越彩虹桥隧道登上卡塔特山脉后，两位族长并没有召见他，让他直接回首席的住所。

他们释放了他，却没有赦免他的罪，因为阿尔斐杰洛首席龙术士的身份始终没得到恢复。他们只是将他丢回过去的住所。或许懒得再给他布置一个新住处。

这栋花费了阿尔斐杰洛当年不少心思装潢的豪宅，和印象中的样子几无差别。每一个房间都打扫得半点尘埃也不染，所有的摆设都和离开前一样。时间仿佛倒流回那三场审判大会前，自己从未被定过罪，雅士帕尔从未到过卡塔特，也从未死过。

变化当然有，毕竟时间曾切实地流淌而过。但变化不在于那些无感情也不会表达感情的家具和陈设，而是人。服侍他用餐的依旧是那群被瑟兰崔斯写在排班表上的守护者。他们为他端来每天的吃食，见到他，全都避免和他说话，有些人甚至丧失了与他视线接触的勇气。

那些叛徒，服从雅麦斯的指示把我推向深渊的畜生……阿尔斐杰洛曾经恨他们恨到入骨。可是现在，他慢慢发现，自己的内心竟无比平和。在看到他们的时候，他觉得自己并不恨他们。就好比今天为他送来膳食的莫伊宁。这名守护者当年并没有直接参与到出首阿尔斐杰洛的恶毒行列当中，但在第三场审判会上，众人联名揭发他罪行的时候，却也是确确实实地站在了他对立面的那一方。阿尔斐杰洛理应连同莫伊宁和其他人一起憎恨的，可他发现，自己空虚的内心，没有比冷漠更激烈的情感了。他只是不想见到莫伊宁，仅此而已。因为他对他根本连一点感觉都没有。对他来说，莫伊宁只是个「东西」。

好像不管对方怎样伤害过自己，自己都能将对方当成「东西」一般对待。这种冷酷得近乎于机械程度的漠视，在比莫伊宁可恶百倍千倍的某些特定者的身上，同样奏效。

五天前，阿尔斐杰洛重回卡塔特，再一次看见了那座屹立在山峦之巅的辉煌殿宇。

由淡金色宫墙砌成、散发出神圣气息的龙神殿，组成它的真实部件是残酷和霸权。能一掷决他生死的龙族统治者时刻端坐在那里的宝座，从不轻易为他人挪动他们尊贵的脚步。而受他们奴役摆布的守护者们，则三三两两地聚集起来，来到各个山道，观望那位被废的首席。

多数守护者都躲他远远的，因当日的落井下石而感到无地自容。少数人则丝毫不见羞愧，啾啾唧唧地在一起低声议论。随他们去吧，阿尔斐杰洛嫌恶地想，只要别再恬不知耻地凑到他跟前尊称他“首席大人”就好。他不会再相信他们中的任何一个人，也知道他们并非是来迎接自己。只因耐不住寂寞，无法抵抗一窥这桩特大新闻的好奇。他们嘴里的碎语，眼底的窃笑，对阿尔斐杰洛而言实在不值一哂。从他们蠕动着舌头的牙床里，他才确定，原来龙王并没有再立首席。可是，这与我又有何关系呢？就在这毫无一丝感想的麻木心境中，阿尔斐杰洛跟在芭琳丝身后，沿浮空的山路朝正中间巍峨耸立着的主峰走去。

在盘踞于“龙之颠”山脚的人群里，他只消一眼就看到了那四个紧挨着的身影——奎特尔梅、艾德里安，克莱茵还有迪特里希。他与他最憎恨的那几人逐一打过照面。在他看来，艾德里安只是盲从克莱茵的胆小鬼，奎特尔梅则是个无脑的蠢人。真正令他可恨以及无法原谅的，是另两个家伙。克莱茵和迪特里希，他们对他阳奉阴违，把他当蠢猪般愚弄。由于这两人的出现，阿尔斐杰洛跟随的步伐停止了。

“怎么了？”芭琳丝回过头，不满地催促他。

“芭琳丝大人，”克莱茵圆润的脸上显露出严谨的表情，往前跨出一步，迎向二人，鞠躬道，“族长吩咐您送到这里就可以了。接下来的路程，由我和艾德里安护送。”

做完说明后，克莱茵面向阿尔斐杰洛。他看他的眼神毫无感情，仿佛不记得他曾作伪证陷害他的事。

艾德里安挤出人群，走到阿尔斐杰洛面前，唯唯诺诺地说道，“阿尔斐杰洛大人，请您……跟我们走。”

将已是自由之身的男人交给两名守护者之后，芭琳丝迈步离开。但阿尔斐杰洛却始终站在原地，无动于衷。尴尬立刻降临。一时间，仿佛有寒冽的风拂过四季如春的山间，把每个人的心都包裹在一片凉意之中。

周围又开始有人窸窸窣窣地议论了。“大人，”克莱茵看着他，“您是在拒绝吗？”

“如果我拒绝，族长有没有吩咐你再把我重新扔回孤塔？”

“从未接到过这样的指示。我必须将你完好无误地送回。”

“送回哪里？”

“首席的居所。”克莱茵抬起下巴，乖戾地问，“您预备遵从吗？”

看着他挑衅的神情，阿尔斐杰洛有一瞬间好想疯狂发怒，让他血溅当场，但下一秒就将心中的愤怒抛掷到九霄之外，平静地对他说，“我将谨遵两位龙王的旨意。”

阿尔斐杰洛看见，艾德里安听了这话，面孔从颧骨一直涨红到耳根。奎特尔梅似乎觉得这场面很好笑，齿间不小心侧漏出笑声。迪特里希粗鲁地撞了撞他的肩膀，警告他闭嘴。唯独克莱茵什么表情也没有，因为他毫不在乎，根本就没有羞耻感。

“我也是。”他回答。

阿尔斐杰洛将目光从那张死人脸上挪开，投给后方的壮汉，“你呢？”

“别问我。”迪特里希的眼神四下游弋，始终都没能聚焦在提问者的脸上，“这不是我的差事！”他低吼道，沙哑的嘶声就如金属和石头摩擦，仿佛是在痛恨自己的无能。

阿尔斐杰洛毫不在意那压抑在言语中的复杂情感，“是的，永远不要做多余的事。”他冷冷地说道，“你我皆应遵守这条准则。”

这男人在影射什么？众人的议论声犹如涨潮的海水不断漫溢，却随着一个人的出现泯灭无踪。

“这里的人好多啊。”奥诺马伊斯踏着阳光的脚印来到诸多守护者集聚的山脚，稳重的声音回响在阿尔斐杰洛耳畔，“我今天没事，也来凑凑热闹。”

“老师……”阿尔斐杰洛的舌头僵住了。

一出马就控制住局面的奥诺马伊斯，与一脸讶然还有些感动的弟子对视了一眼后，立刻对以克莱茵为首的几名守护者说道，“阿尔斐杰洛不是犯人，不需要押送。行个方便吧。”

“这恐怕……”迟疑了片刻，克莱茵低了低头，恭谨地表示，“好吧，我明白了。如果族长问起这事儿，就说是您接走了他，可以这样答复吗？”

“无论什么事，照实说即可。”奥诺马伊斯冷淡地目送克莱茵一干人等离开，伸手按住阿尔斐杰洛的肩头，坚毅的面容流露出一抹浅笑，欣慰道，“阿尔斐杰洛，终于看到你了。”

“是的，老师。我回来了。”阿尔斐杰洛想给恩师一个微笑。可脸部的肌肉却僵硬得不听使唤。他不清楚自己究竟有没有挤出笑容。或许孤塔的岁月早已经使他遗忘了如何微笑吧。

奥诺马伊斯安静地凝望了他一会儿，手掌在他肩上重重地按了两下，然后抽开。“如果你觉得累了，可以向族长请辞。”他温和地对他说，硬朗的脸颊略有些沉痛，“你不是非要做囚鸟不可的。”

“不，不……还没到退缩的时候。”阿尔斐杰洛嗫嚅着说出并非违心之论的话语，“我已经决定了，要好好干。”

听了他的表态，奥诺马伊斯先摇了摇脑袋，而后又点头道，“如果这是你的选择，我会尊重。”他本以为会得到回应，但弟子始终沉默，于是他问，“龙王有传召你吗？”

“没有。”他垂下眼帘。

“既然这样，”奥诺马伊斯的记忆里，闪过了这位勤奋好学、刻苦耐劳的年轻人无数次缠着自己陪他练剑的画面，不禁感慨起来，“走，去训练场，让我瞧瞧你的剑术生疏了没有。”

“这……”面对师父诚挚的邀请，阿尔斐杰洛却显得相当犹豫，最终，颓然地摇了摇头，“……不必了。老师，陪我散步吧。”

弟子这会儿兴致不高，因此委婉地谢绝了自己。尽管如此，奥诺马伊斯还是非常大度地点头表示理解，“也好。”

他们特地绕了条远路，多花了点时间用来攀山。期间，静默始终主宰着这个总喜欢拿各种问题向奥诺马伊斯虚心求学的弟子，连树上欢唱的鸟儿都比他活泼有趣。。

阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛只看得见脚下的路，沿途的一切美景都无法吸引他抬头看一眼。熟悉的建筑物的轮廓慢慢浮现出来。阳光跃动着落在墙头，别墅的砖石在金灿灿的光束的照耀下闪闪发亮。当注意到目的地已经近在眼前，这名呆板的红发男子终于做出了一个除了埋头走路之外的动作。

他侧过头，望着安静地陪了他一路的导师，问出当年监狱里的贾修给他留下深刻印象的一句话，“现在是哪年？”

奥诺马伊斯看看他，平静地回复道，“1235年七月。”

原来如此，阿尔斐杰洛愣愣地想了一想，合起双眼。力道很重，仿佛要把眼珠子压碎。他静静地祭奠自己逝去的五年光阴。过了半晌，睁开眼睛，看到的依然是那片不变的光景。

与老师分别后，回到与自己相伴了三十年左右的高档住所的阿尔斐杰洛，放下床边的帷帐，拉上每一扇窗的窗帘，阻隔卡塔特终日不褪的阳光，让一个个宽敞的房间沉寂在只有微弱光源幸存的黑暗里。

守护者们送来食物，他一概置之不理，因为在做完上述的事情后，他就把自己锁进了浴室。

一碟碟碰都没碰的饭菜在客厅的桌子上越堆越高，最后发臭发酸，守护者不得不将之收走。在这段日子里，陷入禁食状态的阿尔斐杰洛仿佛要挑战自己的饥饿极限似的滴米不进，仅以自身的魔力滋养自己。孤塔的生活已使他有了些营养不良的症状，但他依然固执地什么食物也不吃，只是偶尔喝点水。饿了，就用魔力填充胃部的空虚感。

即使已经在回来前清洁过身体，阿尔斐杰洛仍觉得，那点分量的水，不足以将黑牢里沾染的秽物彻底抹除殆尽。于是，在某种执念的催动下，他开始了连续五日的疯狂清洗。

从起床开始，就将自己掩埋在洁净的温水中，一直到爬上床睡觉为止。水凉了，就一遍又一遍地反复加热，使它永保热量。有时，他会精疲力竭地睡过去，直到被冷醒，浑身颤抖不已。身上的皮肤经过那么多天，早已经泡得过于柔软、又皱又浮肿了，但他依然纹丝不动地坐靠在浴盆的弯角，情愿它们泡烂也不想它们被沉积的脏东西布满。

在东塔洗澡的那次，待他刮尽满身的脏污后，留在木头澡盆里的水有多恶心，他简直不愿回想。而今，洗剩的水，一铺比一铺干净。最近两日，已经清澈得能看清盆底的纹路了。

感受到胳膊的凉意，阿尔斐杰洛移开暴露在空气里的臂膀，把它们放进水中。呆坐了不知多久，他慢慢下潜，以鼻尖为分割线，除了半颗脑袋，身躯其余的部分都在水下，几乎是以蜷曲的姿态团缩在木盆深处，祈求直触肌肤的柔弱液体保护自己。原本还有些波荡的水面渐渐平稳下来，变成一种沉着、死寂，仿佛要与他的脉搏同化的节律。

静静地待着、不动也不说话的男人，他的思绪和他的身子一同沉浸在死水里。

将自己彻底投入到黑暗中，与外界隔绝，不想跟任何人接触，也害怕听到任何非议自己的声音。阿尔斐杰洛在洗澡盆里或睡或醒，脑中所思所想的，或者做梦梦到的，必定与那五年的牢狱生活，以及更早时候的审判大会有关。

那些背叛他、嘲笑他、冷眼目睹他获罪的人的脸，在他的眼前几度闪烁。可不知怎地，他就是无法去恨他们。胸腔中的恨，躲哪儿去了呢？阿尔斐杰洛试图寻找。可是它们，就如同周围环抱着自己的温水那般平静，静得他几乎要忘掉它们的存在，仿佛它们从未正式出现过。他很茫然。因为他发现，自己居然不恨那些守护者，不恨雅麦斯、尼克勒斯，甚至连至今都不曾召见过自己的龙王，也不恨。

就在这一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛突然深切地体会到，龙王的结界摧毁了他的恨意。再也没有比这更令人悲哀的惩罚了。作为一种负面情绪，恨，纵然偏激，但也属于人类的感情范畴。一个人如果连基本的感情都不再具备，那么他，还算是一个「人」吗？

自身情感缺失的现象，本应是个令人不安的问题。但是现如今的阿尔斐杰洛，却比之前在黑暗里绝望地苦等出狱时平静了许多。行动不再受到牢房的限制，是最让他安心的收获。他愿意舍弃任何东西，来求得解放。即使牺牲掉自己憎恨的能力……

在不连贯的思绪中，他昏昏沉沉地睡去了。他的睡眠非常浅，做了一个又一个梦，等醒来时，却什么都不记得。整夜的梦使他筋疲力尽，甚至比合眼前还要累。局限在并不宽敞的空间里，浑身的骨头更是僵化得又硬又痛。阿尔斐杰洛翻出浴盆，抖落水珠，擦干湿漉漉的身子后裹上浴袍，回到卧房柔软的大床一头栽倒，想要再睡一会儿。

一阵节奏颇快的声音响起来了。那是一种鞋底与石头摩擦的噪音。有人正一步一步朝他的住所靠近。阿尔斐杰洛蜷缩在毯子里，听它越来越响。他感到，那熟悉又有点陌生的脚步，应该在哪里听过。疑虑了片刻后猛然想起，一定是自己那该死的契约从者。

在梦里，他可以尽情想象自己怎么宰了那个雅麦斯的帮凶。他记得他一边起床一边用寒冰制成长剑，手握在身后，当房门缓缓打开时，冰剑的尖端穿透门缝，结识地戳进尼克勒斯的肉体……

等对方当真找上门的时候，阿尔斐杰洛最先听到的，却是帷帐被扯开的撕声。强光突现，他连忙把毯子拉过头顶遮挡。等眼睛适应了周遭突变的环境，微微撑开一条细缝后，他才发现闯进他屋子里的人。虽然同样是海龙族男性，但并非尼克勒斯，而是他的老师奥诺马伊斯。

奥诺马伊斯立在床边，背向晨光的身影显得有些暗淡。“别睡了，阿尔斐杰洛。”他眉头微皱。显然，弟子的消沉令他不太满意。“不要再封闭自己。该起床到外面走动了。”

“老师……”阿尔斐杰洛惊起之后，在床上虚弱地挪动着，从包裹全身的毛毯中探出小半个头，“您怎么来了？”

“我知道守护者叫不动你，只好亲自跑一趟给你传话。”奥诺马伊斯拉开他的毛毯，“龙王要你到龙神殿议事。你必须在九点前赶到。”他说，“快穿衣服，洗漱吃饭。桌上的早餐都凉了。”

“是……任务吗？”阿尔斐杰洛眨了眨眼睛，不可思议地颤声问道。

“我不清楚详情。但似乎是挺棘手的事情。你想知道，就自己去问吧。”

说着，奥诺马伊斯捉住他的手腕，拎他坐起来。毯子滑落地面，露出只穿了一件浴袍的弟子缩成一团的身影。他侧身躺在床上，双臂怀抱住屈膝的腿脚，犹如紧缩在母体里的一个胎儿，那样无助和软弱。

“真不敢想象，“看到他颓靡不振的模样，奥诺马伊斯怔了一怔，“你竟把自己关在屋子里睡了整整五天。听说你连饭都不吃？快起来穿衣服，打扮得有点人的样子。”

在老师的强拉硬扯之下，阿尔斐杰洛只能痛苦地撑起身体。他低头看着床单，面色苍白，一脸消极。奥诺马伊斯的训斥听得他头疼难捱，大脑嗡嗡作响，一片乱音。他颤抖地伸出一只手，摸了摸由于睡得过多而有些发沉的额头。这些天，他一直没吃东西，只喝过水。如今，空虚的胃部不停抽搐着。绞痛感几乎要搅翻他的肠子。

“我知道了，”他有气无力地说，“我照您的话做就是了。”

“你这么说，并不会让我高兴。”奥诺马伊斯用好像很失望的表情，敛容看着他，“那天，你曾向我表示，要继续为龙族效力，好好干下去。我本以为你已经走出了阴影。”

“我确实那样说过。”阿尔斐杰洛声音凄楚，“可族长……并没有恢复我的身份。”紫罗兰色的眼眸之中闪露出失落的暗光，“现在的我，不是首席龙术士。恐怕连普通的龙术士都算不上了吧……”

奥诺马伊斯神色一凛。“你很在乎这个？”

“没有他们的认可，我怎么在卡塔特立足呢？”阿尔斐杰洛颓丧地垂下头，“而且，我实在不明白，他们……到底想让我怎样？请您告诉我。”

“他们要你规规矩矩地当他们体面的首席，而不是一个自暴自弃、毫无用处的懒汉。”奥诺马伊斯用无比严格的语气告诉他，“他们要你既能上阵杀敌，又要受制于他们。”

似乎是从老师的话中听出些苗头，阿尔斐杰洛的精神稍稍振奋了一丝，将自己侧躺在床上的身子坐直起来，发神地看着他。

“听着，”这位健朗刚毅、威严如山的中年海龙族男子，用自己的拳头在床柱上轻轻捶打着，每说一个字就捶打一下，仿佛是要将所说的话都加以确认一般。“你若一心离开，就趁早向龙王表明心迹。你若执意留下，就收起你的自哀自怜。虽然龙王企图掌控你的人生，可你并非全然没有选择。无论你选哪条路，我都会在背后支持你。”

阿尔斐杰洛听了这席话，本想回应些什么，不过又咽了下去。在他面前，老师的浅蓝色眼睛好像充满了沉痛和伤感凝视着自己。

几秒钟的沉默之后，奥诺马伊斯出声了，“我当然知道你所受的苦难。”他的声音有着些许苦涩，但语调依旧心平气和，“我也绝非铁石心肠之人。可我真的见不惯你如今的这副模样。阿尔斐杰洛，你变得不像你了。”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛注视着这位不仅辅助自己成才、还教育了自己许多为人处世之道的授业恩师，而自己却从未真正发自内心地崇敬过他，对他的爱戴和仰慕都只是做表面功夫而已，想着想着，似乎觉得他的存在太过耀眼，自己这辈子都难以企及，而越发地感到羞愧。

现在，再也不会有人帮着自己了。守护者全都是阿尔斐杰洛的冤家对头，龙族也从来不与他一条心，在他经历了首席身份被废的剧变后，自命高贵的他们只会更加瞧不起坐过监狱、背负污点的自己。而本应与阿尔斐杰洛相辅相成的从者，胳膊肘也总是一个劲地朝外拐，帮衬着外人对抗自己。偌大的卡塔特山脉，竟无阿尔斐杰洛的立锥之地，只有奥诺马伊斯还愿意站在自己身边。而他的话，无疑是由衷之言。

于是，阿尔斐杰洛点点头，表示会听取老师的忠告，以最饱满的精神到龙神殿谒见。

“……变得不像我自己了吗？我很明白。”望着奥诺马伊斯关上的门，这名红金色头发的男子咕哝自语地说着，“在孤塔待过之后，我就一直是不正常的。”

奥诺马伊斯离开后，他用十分钟的时间喝完一杯蜂蜜柠檬水，一碗黑芝麻粥，吃下两片白面包，三块煎饼，让翻江倒海的胃舒服一点；然后花费五分钟，穿上缝有精工金线的宽松丝质紫袍，和系有交叉鞋带的轻便皮革凉鞋，打扮得犹如一个最普通的龙族子民，精神抖擞地出门了。

 

CLI

 

这是自从五日前回到卡塔特山脉以来，龙王的第一次召唤。

省掉了阿尔斐杰洛原以为会进行的慰问和寒暄的步骤，两位神情严峻的老者一见到他便直奔主题，说出他们召他前来的原因。

“还不错，”看见阿尔斐杰洛神采奕奕的脸庞，海龙王白须密布的嘴唇掠过一抹短促的笑意，“看来五天的休息把你精神气都带回来了。”

他们记得自己把我关进了监狱吗？他们对孤塔，对审判会，对雅士帕尔的命案只字不提，仿佛那一页已经翻篇，但是阿尔斐杰洛也没什么可抱怨的。他不想回顾那些事。此刻，心脏鼓动着昂扬的节奏。他只想知道，他们想让他做什么。

“是的，族长大人。”阿尔斐杰洛温顺地应道。为表忠心，他单膝下跪，“如果你们需要，我即刻就可以出战。”

“闲话短说。”火龙王拿起手中的一份羊皮纸书信，向他示意了一下，“这是凌晨收到的求援信，出自波德第兹之手。他在东欧执行任务受到困阻，急需支援。我们决定派你去。”

几小时前，彩虹桥的尽头飞来了一头只比信鸽大一点的神秘的游龙，通体银白，闪烁着皎洁的光芒，由魔力块相互交错、结合而成，就好像复杂的藤编工艺品一样。照道理说，龙王铺满卡塔特山脉的结界是不会让寻常动物闯进来的。因此，由魔力编织成形、熟知彩虹桥隧道的这头魔法游龙，一定是与卡塔特密切相关的人制作并且投放过来的。最关键的是，它的嘴中还叼着一小张卷起的羊皮纸。守护者杜拉斯特判断出这是某位龙术士大人的急信。取下后，游龙的魔力散尽了，在他的面前消失。杜拉斯特看完信件的内容，不敢有半分耽搁，立即将之送达龙神殿。

从火龙王的三言两语中，瞬间理清楚了思路，阿尔斐杰洛立刻进入状态，果断地问道，“具体在什么位置？”

“黑海以南，一个叫帖必力思的城市。”海龙王说，“我们已经给你备好了地图。”

“任务的难度？”

“根据密探侦测到的情况，有一支异族小队在东方的游牧民族依靠武力征得的土地上犯案，最近一站是在波斯西北边陲的古城帖必力思。虽然是连环作案，但充其量也只是十名左右的异族罢了。然而奇怪的是，波德第兹和乌路斯在这项任务中已经投入了一个星期，到现在都没能得胜归来，实在是可疑。信上称，活跃于那一带的异族，近两日有逐渐增多的趋势。”

“是援兵吗？”听完海龙王的陈述，阿尔斐杰洛惊疑道，“难道，敌人又用上了当年设计杀害亚撒和泽洛斯的那套把戏，想要诱杀波德第兹前辈？”

“不是。”火龙王的断言否定了敌人故技重施的可能，“目前还不知道那群异族聚众在那片地区的理由。但如果是为了引诱捕猎者上钩，恐怕乌路斯他们的死讯早就传过来了，而不会拖那么久。我想，波德第兹也不至于连这点状况都判断不出来，把自己和从者置于危险之中，死赖着不肯走吧。”

火龙王用相当苛刻的语气说完后，海龙王接过了他的话。

“越来越多的异族现身，一定有什么事吸引了他们。现在，事态正逐渐朝失控的边缘发展。与波德第兹联络的密探泰勒，已经在昨天打探进一步的消息时阵亡了。”

海龙王叙述时，阿尔斐杰洛始终恭敬地听着。这时候，他发现火龙王向他投来了一道目光。

“这件事愈发扑朔迷离，说不定能调查出某些重要的结果。”抚了抚胡须，火龙王用好像要测试什么东西的奇妙眼神，凝视着台阶下的男子，“阿尔斐杰洛，你能受此重任吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛马上就明白了。龙王让他重新做任务，是给予他将功赎罪的机会。就从这一次开始——

“如果能把这件任务摆平，你就能重新建立威信。”似乎是觉得没有遮遮掩掩的必要，海龙王直接将彼此间心照不宣的事情点穿，说道，“把握住这次的机会吧！不要辜负我们对你的信任啊。”

听到海龙王隐含着殷切期盼的命令，单膝跪地的红发男子，这位渴望着重返顶峰、东山再起的前首席，高昂地回答道，“感谢两位族长。我绝对不会叫你们失望的！”语毕，他深深地埋下头，让脑门抵到膝盖。

 

CLII

 

从彩虹桥光怪陆离的隧道出来，双脚碰触到地面，阿尔斐杰洛站在阿尔卑斯山的某个山头，眺望着远方一成不变的素白景致。

流云在灰色苍穹的布幕中，被风吹动着疾走。雪山上的温度依然低得让人忍不住狂打哆嗦，但是在他的心底，却涌动着一股任何寒意都无法侵蚀的欲望及斗志。如果能交上任务顺利完成的答卷，自己就可以苦尽甘来，重获荣耀和龙王的青睐了。

为了尽快赶到远在东欧的战场增援波德第兹与乌路斯，阿尔斐杰洛吟唱了借助火星引力的空间转移法术的咒语。

从手法来说已经熟练到随手拈来的地步了。“空间转移”的秘术是消费施法者的寿命来换取超远距离的瞬间穿越，而龙术士的寿命又是依托于他们的从者，可以说，不是每个契约龙都愿意支付这笔代价的。何况龙术士们本来就有着超高速的交通工具。但是，阿尔斐杰洛在施展这项法术时，却没有任何犹豫。一方面固然是因为情况紧急，不过更深层次的原因，却好像是要存心报复尼克勒斯似的。

欧洲东部边境青翠而苍凉的广袤平原取代了阿尔卑斯山的雪景，在眼前铺展开来。阿尔斐杰洛花了点时间确定自己的所在地和应该前进的方向，恍然发现周围的环境竟有些似曾相识。

这里的位置，再往东一点就要算中亚地区了。地貌与风俗和欧洲其他地方有着非常悬殊的区别。远处空洞的地平线上露出凄凉的微光，阿尔斐杰洛朝那个方向看了看，一片平摊在视野尽头的黑色大湖，顿时勾起了他的回忆。心中涌出无限的感慨，他记得，自己多年前曾有幸来到过这里。是在什么时候呢？

对啊，自己怎么就忘了呢。那是他刚当上首席没几年，比萨战役的前夕，为了寻找神杖杖芯的材料而来的。自己和苏洛曾在这片咸水大湖南岸的高原守候过玉带雕，一同度过了两周快乐的时光。而现在，任务地点在湖的西南。阿尔斐杰洛将在那里支援陷入险境中的波德第兹，剿杀围困他的敌人。既然不是来旅游的，那就该抛却任何杂念，专注于眼下的事。

空间转移并不能精确到立马定位波德第兹和乌路斯的位置，其中的偏差必须靠机械龙的飞行来弥补。虽然并不确定波德第兹他们是否还身在帖必力思城，但还是决定先去那里一探究竟。阿尔斐杰洛粗略地扫了眼地图上的城镇标记后，把它塞进衣服口袋。手背上闪现出一个发着银光的六芒星。他的身前出现异动。巨型的怪物，正在异世界的空间里撕叫鸣响。

在机械龙响应召唤前，陪在他身侧的，只有自己在高空下的孤影。今天的天气不怎么好，太阳始终不肯露头。空旷的天空除了一片灰色和偶尔飘过的几片云，就没有别的了。在找到波德第兹主从前，这是他一个人的旅程。尼克勒斯没有相随，原因是阿尔斐杰洛压根就没去找他。回归卡塔特的这五天里，不知道尼克勒斯躲到哪里去了。或许他在陪伴母亲，也可能厮混在雅麦斯的团体里和那几个臭味相投的火龙族败类称兄道弟。阿尔斐杰洛对于尼克勒斯这个人的存在的容忍度，已经降低到不能再差的地步了。他不会再去拜托他任何一件事。从今往后，所有的困难都要靠自己单独解决。阿尔斐杰洛已经做好一个人面对所有战斗的觉悟。

被召唤而来的以龙族为原型的庞然巨兽，身披机械铠甲，在轰鸣的旋风中现出了硕大的形体。身为骑手的男子驾驶它飞升到高空，朝西北方向的帖必力思城疾驰而去。

可是不管有多么迅速地抵达了任务地点，对于现在的阿尔斐杰洛来说，也已经足够让他焦急了。他的心中充斥着莫名的焦虑。不禁伸手压压胸口，发现整颗心都狂跳不止。出道了那么多年，历经大小战斗无数，不至于会因一件任务而紧张，可要如何解释如今折磨着他的焦躁感呢？

担心失败？为前程感到迷茫？不放心龙王的承诺？还是因为刚才……不经意之间想起了苏洛？

就这么在烦躁情绪的折磨下，阿尔斐杰洛的眼前终于出现了他并不了解的古代波斯人建立在苍茫高原上的辉煌城池。城中的建筑以白色为主色调，屋顶大多设计成好像帽子一样的圆形。宏伟的王宫矗立在最显眼的位置，是一座盖着红顶的洁白建筑。在它的衬托下，连周遭耸立的数座高塔都显得很渺小。城中人的装束，与平时阿尔斐杰洛所见到的大相径庭。在他眼里穿着奇装异服的人们，完全没有留意到，有个不属于这里的外人，悄然无息地入侵了他们的城市。

占据着城中视野最好的一座塔楼，阿尔斐杰洛在周身扬起一阵能够折射光照的旋风，作为遮挡普通人视线的屏障。居高临下的视野，可将王宫、民房、城墙，包括城外的军营全都收入眼中。弓箭手正在军营里搭弓射箭，勤奋地操练，飕飕的箭声几乎能传到阿尔斐杰洛的耳畔。骑兵在营帐外的空地上策马驰骋，移动的身形仿如群虫，比起练习更像在巡逻。城内的卫兵装备齐全，在城墙通道上阔步行走，左右眺望。可以非常清楚地发现，民风彪悍、军纪严明的这座王城，明显处在高度警备的状态中。街市上游走的居民非常少，倒是腰佩弯刀、背挂箭袋的巡逻队随处可见。他们的身影，全部被阿尔斐杰洛一一看在眼底。但是同伴的身影，却始终都不得见。

阿尔斐杰洛为此深深地困惑了。“……竟然不在这里吗？”

情报有误，说明战况有变。他闭上眼睛，将大脑中的思绪放空，屏蔽掉外界事物的干扰，静静地集中起心神。体内储备着的庞大魔力，霎时间聚集起来，听从他的调遣。阿尔斐杰洛充分释放自己的感知力，将感知范围扩大到不仅能覆满全城、连驻扎在城畔的大军都不会有遗漏的程度，小心翼翼地甄别同类的气息……

术士感知魔力的途径有两种。一种叫被动感知，是在以不释放自身魔力的前提下进行的感知；另一种就是像阿尔斐杰洛现在所操作的主动型感知。这种方法的好处在于感知的范围会大大增加，却存在着容易暴露术者自身方位的缺陷。不过，波德第兹的修为，必然是远逊于阿尔斐杰洛的。那个不入流的同伴，或许根本就感应不到强如阿尔斐杰洛这般超一流的高手吧。

以阿尔斐杰洛所在的高楼为中心圆点朝外扩散的魔力，如透明的湖水涟漪，一层层向外扩张，毫不收敛，仿佛极度盼望着能与其他术者的魔力源接触。阿尔斐杰洛一边张弛有度地控制魔力的流动，一边等待信息的反馈。搜索了一阵后，紫罗兰色的眼睛倏地睁开，微眯起来。所要寻找的目标，终于被他发现了。

在心里记下大致方位，阿尔斐杰洛收起魔力，保留风的屏障在身边。他的脚底在砖墙上一蹬，身体在“幻影”魔法的加速下几乎化为一道闪光，瞬间冲向天空，又飞掠直下，朝着认定的方向驰掣而去。

 

CLIII

 

为了不让敌人注意到自己，波德第兹今天仍然选择潜伏在他构建的坚不可摧的结界要塞里。

阴沉沉的天空见不到一丝阳光。虽然还是白天，天幕却呈现出灰暗的色调。而且野外的天总是黑得特别快。也许要不了几个小时，自己所在的这片密集树林就要被暮色笼罩了。

在前方至少离开半英里远的空旷低地上，有一座占地广大的军营。军营由十多个白色营帐构成，少说能容纳几百个士兵。现在，透过迷蒙的天色，波德第兹看到营地里升起了袅袅炊烟，与旺盛的营火一起飘向空中，仿佛开饭的时间到了。但他很清楚，那其实是一座“无人”的大营。

之所以说无人，是因为聚集在营里的家伙都是达斯机械兽人族。原本的活人，也就是驻扎在此地的蒙古军士们，都已经成为了异族锋利口齿下的冤鬼。

杀死他们的家伙，这会儿全都是人类的姿态，但是在之前恢复成灰暗冰冷的真身进行杀戮时，叠加起来的雷压总量高得吓人。

处在波德第兹密切监视下的这座营寨，是近来活跃在附近的异族袭击的第三座。异族将营里的人残杀殆尽。在这群怪物的利爪下，以强悍与威武著称的蒙古人的虎狼之师，几乎是以引颈受戮的姿态被屠杀一空。满载战利品的异族开起了狂欢宴，将尸体堆积在营火前享受烧烤大餐。半小时前，波德第兹追踪到这处军营时，就已经是这副惨状了。

乌路斯在看见异族令人发指的恶行后，当即表示要出战，却被波德第兹以敌人数量太多为由拦了下来。尽管乌路斯因为主人的优柔寡断而生了一场闷气，但事实就像对方说的那样，敌人的队伍，比最初情报上提到的数字足足翻了十倍，已经超出波德第兹主从所能应对的范围。

到目前为止，暂时没有其他事发生。充满激情、野性与血腥的狂欢宴总会过去。今夜也许能在平稳中度过。可是想起昨天，波德第兹就觉得非常可恨。协助自己的密探泰勒，在外出刺探敌情顺便寻找食物时，被异族发现遭到围攻，悲惨地死去了。

积压在心底、使他郁郁不闷的，还有一件事。作为信使的法力游龙带着自己书写的信件离开，已经过去了大半天，到现在仍然音讯全无。波德第兹不得不按兵不动地待在结合了防魔结界、隔音结界与防御结界的三重壁垒的掩护中，强打起精神，苦等援手的到来。

坐在地上、透过草丛的缝隙时不时打量一眼营地的情况的波德第兹的身边，是一脸凝重地板着脸、倚靠住大树的乌路斯。为了查清楚敌人的意图，他陪同主人躲藏在与异族小部队隔开绝对安全的距离的隐蔽处默默守候着。但是对于这种已经不能用谨慎形容而是该批判为懦弱的作法，乌路斯的忍耐力算是到达极限了。

“还不出击吗？趁他们吃饭，顾不上防范周围的机会，发动奇袭是最好的选择吧？”

“话是这么说没错，可是……”

“主人，您还在犹豫什么？”

面对乌路斯的质问，波德第兹只是无奈地叹了一声。

“你也不是不知道吧，我向卡塔特寄出了求助信。在没等到回音前，最好不要随便行动。”

主人的回答一点都没让乌路斯意外，却无法使他满意。只见这头海龙耷拉着脸，带着不敢苟同的表情摇了摇头。

“您确定那封信一定能传到族长的手上？”

“我给信使预设的路线绝不会错。”波德第兹用无比认真的态度向从者保证，“用这种手段与卡塔特通信也不是第一次了，还从没有过失手的先例。”

“万一半道被人截了……”

“不会的。没有那种可能。”波德第兹打断乌路斯的语调异常生硬，一边否定一边轻晃着脑袋。然后，绷紧了表情对从者发出告诫，“不要贸然出手，乌路斯。也许敌人的行动都是在麻痹我们，正等着我们露陷呢。你的同胞泽洛斯被异族的伏兵诱杀的事，难道你已经忘记了吗？千万不能鲁莽啊。”

乌路斯一面在心中感伤多年前的惨案，一面用沉重的眼神凝视着畏首畏尾、始终在找借口推脱出战的主人。

“可是，您想过没有，这么一来一去的折腾，又不知道要浪费多少时间。就算您的信能安然送达，族长也得花时间召集合适的人选。现在卡塔特没有首席坐镇，召集别的龙术士上山起码要一天。不可能马上跟我们会合的。”

从者的提醒，让波德第兹懊悔地嘟囔起来，“我承认，我确实有欠考虑。哎，我真是太傻了……应该直接寄给麦克辛，干嘛要多费周折地绕那么大一个圈子啊！”他一边提醒着自己，一边胡乱地把头发揉乱在因焦躁而颤抖的手掌里，“都不知道他们究竟会派谁过来。”

“我们也不是一定要干等下去——”

“不行。既然已经送了信，就不能擅自行动！”

波德第兹吼叫的嗓门出奇大，仿佛在为自己耽误了最佳的出手时机而懊恼地咒骂着。只要一想起目前的窘况，他就觉得自己好像沉入了无底的黑暗之中，被一阵阵恐慌不断撞击。越是思考解决的良策，大脑就越是空泛。结果只能变得更加焦躁不安。

朝低着头无奈思考的波德第兹凝视了一会儿，乌路斯深深地叹了口气，抬起头环视了一下敌人的方向，过了半晌，又回望着自己的主人。

“那些异族的欲望是无止境的。随时会转移到别处大开杀戒。”乌路斯低沉而严肃地说着，“现在浪费的每一秒时间都有可能造成更多的伤亡。而那些原本是可以避免的。难道我们要眼看着下一个军营遭殃吗？不但被杀，还要被吃掉。看他们那饥渴的样子。未来还将发生怎样的惨剧，几乎是可以预见的吧？”

这下，波德第兹再也没话反驳了。他茫然地向升腾着浓浓炊烟的军营望了一眼，经由魔力增强过视觉的眼睛，看到一个年纪虽然很轻、但却是光头的男子正在给手里的一具似乎烤得很香脆的尸体涂抹酱汁。

“饿疯了吗？”异族一口接一口把烤肉往嘴里送，吃得优哉游哉还不忘添油加料的样子，让波德第兹看了一阵反胃，不由得捂住腹部，抽搐着嘴唇低声骂道，“那些混账……该适可而止了吧！”

屠杀得异常彻底的军营，帷帐本是雪白色，现在却是血迹斑驳。所有的人类士兵的躯体似乎都被风暴碾碎了一样，歪歪斜斜地躺在篝火旁，无声地排着队，被送上烤肉架。

“别做得太过分了……！！”

目睹了这令人触目惊心的惨状，波德第兹的眼眶不禁红了起来，强忍住恸哭的冲动，向吃着人肉大餐的恶魔怒视着。

对这支行动张扬、并且一直在频繁更换袭击目标的异族的观察工作已持续了一周。每次波德第兹想要出击，最后都下定不了决心。因为那里的敌人每过一天就会增加一点，增加一点，拖到现在，已经壮大成百余人的规模了。恐怕他们认准了与亚洲交接的这一片区域是卡塔特的势力很难触及到的盲区，才敢在光天化日之下如此大胆地胡作非为吧。

尽管死者是与自己毫不相干，并且民族、信仰都截然不同的异乡人，可是波德第兹仍然被强烈的自责笼罩着，陷入了自我怀疑的泥潭里。

出于体谅情绪低落的主人，乌路斯暂时不再吵他，给他恢复的时间，自己则站到依旧处于结界的范围但是更接近军营的地方，专心地远眺那群杀人狂的动向。

“主人，”一段时间的沉默后，乌路斯突然用冰冷的声音呼唤波德第兹，“大事不好。有新的情况。”

“……什么？”

“有人接近，与营地里的异族接头了。”

就算是用魔法加强了视觉与听觉的龙术士，在感官方面还是远远无法和龙族相比的。听到乌路斯的话声后，波德第兹立刻紧张地惊叫起来。

“居然……又来人了？”忍不住用手背揉了揉眼睛，波德第兹忧心忡忡地眺望着一支十几人的小队加入到军营的情景，感到浑身都软了，“那些怪物，究竟要增援多少人才肯罢休啊……”

带头的是一个留着浓密的橘褐色头发的高大男人，骑着一匹黑如墨汁的骏马。十多名部下跟在他后面，也骑着马，但没有一个像他那么具有压迫力。藏身在秘密结界之中观望的主从二人，眼看着这群人从营寨的正门进入，还看见篝火边欢歌笑语享受大餐的异族们，顿时像被雷电击中了一般，集体扔掉了手里的食物站起来，纷纷朝领头的男人鞠躬，施以最恭谨的大礼。

“那个男人，好像是个大人物。”乌路斯说。

一阵战栗爬上了波德第兹的背脊，“晚了，晚了。这下更不好出手了。你说呢，乌路斯？”

面对主人求助般的询问，乌路斯沉顿着，没有说话。异族的军马又一次扩张了。他们究竟意欲何为，实在让人摸不着头脑。乌路斯已经完全被他们搞晕了。

就在这时，波德第兹虚弱的惊疑声划过了虚空。“等、等等。”

光顾着注意那个身为头领的男人，从而忽略了跟随在他身后的其他异族，这一刻波德第兹才终于意识到自己的失误。呆呆地看了一会儿，当彻底确定眼前的景象不在是做梦后，他被深深的绝望击垮了。

“旁边……那个男人旁边的家伙……”波德第兹口齿不清地呻|吟着，但他的眼神却仿佛被定格在了某条轨道似的，一动不动地盯着异族中间的某一个人，“乌路斯，你看——”

感到纳闷的乌路斯，用怪异的目光顺着他凝望的方向看过去。结果与他的主人完全一样。由于亲眼目睹了那不可思议的光景，乌路斯彻底怔住了。人们在见到幽灵或者鬼魂，这些只存在于人类恐惧的内心、而真实的世界里根本不可能会有的东西时的表情，大抵就是这个样子吧。

“这，这，这……”波德第兹瞠目结舌，声音里透着惊恐的意味。从地位上看，极可能是领头男人的副官的那位男子，他的头发是红褐色，一双瞳孔是墨绿色的。这些特征，再加上一张扁平的脸——拥有如此相貌的男子，勾起了波德第兹深远而痛苦的回忆。“难道是……”

话还没有说完，周围的结界突然发生了剧烈的震动。

灰尘，还有被截断的残草飞舞了起来。眼前瞬时弥漫起一片厚重的尘土。波德第兹呆滞地望着扬扬洒洒落下的飞屑，不敢相信自己设置的结界，竟然崩塌了。

周围的树木一棵棵倒下。伴随着轰鸣的巨响，无形的结界彻底碎裂，让他和乌路斯的位置暴露了出来。

疑惑比起恐惧，更早占据了波德第兹的大脑。看起来正在军营里商议着什么大事的异族，这时候不可能发动进攻。如果是敌人通过斥候进行探知的话，防魔结界是可以将他们偷窥的视线阻挡掉的。那么多天以来，波德第兹一直都埋伏在异族活动的地方小心翼翼地隐藏着踪迹，而异族从来都没有发现。那么现在，到底是谁能如此准确地找到自己的藏身之地？

至于这股突袭的力量……

波德第兹所设下的三种结界中，能够将一定程度的物理干涉力轻松化解的那道防御结界，自然是最牢固的。虽然它难以被摸出形体，可一旦遭到外力攻击，就会立即发挥相当于铜墙铁壁的作用。然而，仅仅一次的碰撞，防御结界就因为承受不了冲击的力度而粉碎了。这个现实，简直超出了波德第兹的理解。

从撞击声判断，使结界崩溃的，似乎是某种威力强劲的炮弹。不过，究竟是什么级别的炮弹，才能够做到仅凭一次冲击就完全突破龙术士的防御结界这样恐怖的事情呢？

如果真有如此不得了的力量的家伙试图突入进来的话，那么凭借波德第兹的能力，估计是无法与之抗衡的。不过，考虑到侍立在不远处的乌路斯这份不可小觑的战力，总算还不至于彻底乱了手脚。

就在轰鸣声响起的那一刹那，乌路斯便飞速赶到波德第兹的身前，为他抵挡冲击的余波以及不知道什么时候会再度袭来的后续攻击。而波德第兹也在那一刻迅速切换到战斗状态。右手紧握住他效仿阿尔斐杰洛所打造的橡树杖身、海龙龙鳞杖芯的神杖，左手的指尖散射着即将孕育成形的火焰魔弹的光辉。主从二人的目光变得如刀刃一般尖锐，等待敌人的下一步举动。

“你？”

骑着机械龙、正准备降落到二人所在的树林阴影处的那个男子——

看到他，波德第兹不禁陷入了短暂的错乱之中，连叫声都憋在喉咙里发不出来。

“终于找到你了，波德第兹前辈。”男人用让人略感怀念的声音发出问候，“没想到你们竟然躲在这么个隐蔽的地方。叫我好找啊。”

解散了机械龙来到地面、伫立在还没有完全降下的灰尘之中的那个一头红金色秀发飘扬的英俊男子，正在前方约十个身位的地方凝视着两人。他就是龙王派遣过来的支援者阿尔斐杰洛。

确定来的人不是敌人而是称得上同伴的友方，波德第兹和乌路斯才稍稍从紧张的状态中松弛下来。但是对于他的出现，仍然感到很不可思议。

“你，你怎么——”

波德第兹出任务早于阿尔斐杰洛出狱两天，所以，他自然不知情。

“前辈你还不知道吧。”阿尔斐杰洛走近他，“我已经重新获得自由了。”

“噢，看来确实是这样啊。”如果是这个曾被委任为首席的男人的话，那么他丝毫没有被防魔结界迷惑、并且仅用一发魔弹就突破了自己的防御结界，也算是说得通的事情了。波德第兹对于这个男人的实力已经全方位超越自己的事实感到无可奈何。他隐去心中小小的失落感，露出一个安慰的笑容，“真是苦了你了。”

阿尔斐杰洛比波德第兹上次见到他的时候，起码瘦了一圈——而他的身材从来都很匀称。在牢里吃了多少苦，不用他明说，也能从他消瘦的模样推测出来。

接受了波德第兹的慰问，阿尔斐杰洛神情不变，淡然地回答，“卡塔特收到了你的信。龙王委托我帮助你。”

“对了！”经他这么一提醒，波德第兹立马不安地左顾右盼。这名前首席刚才对结界的打击实在太粗暴了。动静闹得那么大，只怕是瞒不过异族。波德第兹赶紧朝兵营的方向望过去。

看出他是为了这件事慌张，阿尔斐杰洛简单地笑了一笑，“放心。我的全身都有风魔法的屏障，包括那头机械坐骑。突入进来的时候，顺便修补了一下前辈的隔音结界和防魔结界。敌人不会知道我们的碰面。”

波德第兹放心地点了点头，可随后又因为对方孤身一人的状态而感到困惑。“你一个人来的？”

直到被波德第兹这么询问，阿尔斐杰洛这才想起，龙王派给他的密探，还在阿尔卑斯山的某处等着接应他呢。而自己，居然完全把对方抛在了脑后。

不过在波德第兹的心里，其实真正想问的是尼克勒斯。虽然他知道阿尔斐杰洛与他的契约龙之间矛盾重重，可如果多一头海龙助阵，就能多一丝把握……

阿尔斐杰洛点了点头，平淡地询问，“任务很棘手吗？我刚过来，不是很了解。给我说说情况吧。”

不管怎样，同伴的到来还是让波德第兹很宽心。尤其还是那么强有力的一个支援者。他慢慢地向他说明，“我追踪了这群异族一周。他们在这个国家四处作乱，每到一处，人数就会增多。就在刚才，还有人加入。据我的观测，这是一支精兵。达到先锋水平的，起码占三成以上。”

“原来如此。怪不得帖必力思全城戒严。”在赶来的路上，阿尔斐杰洛就瞟到了那群集会的异族。只是暂时没办法窥测到他们的雷压罢了。“没有试着对他们进行骚扰吗？最初的兵力应该很稀少吧。”

“说起这个，我很惭愧。”波德第兹愁苦的脸上显露出一丝歉意，“为了查清楚他们到底想要干什么而一拖再拖，把破敌的良机一个个都错失掉了，导致异族的部队不断集结，甚至还来了一个……”

察觉出波德第兹语调中的凝滞，阿尔斐杰洛朝远处的兵营张望着。超视距魔法将一个他不敢置信的画面带给了他。

“亚撒？”由于过度惊愕，阿尔斐杰洛一瞬间呆住了，仿佛面前出现了一个让人毛骨悚然的幽灵，随后又立即恢复冷静。“亚撒前辈复活了？”

“不，”乌路斯紧咬着牙，低声道，“只是个吞食过亚撒血肉的异族杂碎！”

“是啊……”阿尔斐杰洛模糊地应了一声，调回远观的视线，对准波德第兹，“难怪你会迟疑。”

波德第兹对于阿尔斐杰洛轻易就误解了自己始终束手束脚不敢出战的原因感到一丝羞愧。

现在，被他们眺望着的那个红褐头发、墨绿双眼的家伙，毫无疑问是披着亚撒外皮的达斯机械兽人族。但是真正将阿尔斐杰洛的注意力全盘吸走的，却是另一个男人。

波德第兹听到了他阻塞住的吸气声。

“那个家伙，为什么会出现在这里——”

阿尔斐杰洛的质问，没有特定的对象，只是在宣泄自己的震惊。不过，在听到他语调颇为不稳的这句问话后，波德第兹还是非常警觉地看了过去。

“谁？”他发现，阿尔斐杰洛正目不转睛地盯着那个身材高大魁梧、拥有着稠密的橘褐色头发的男人，也就是刚才来的十几个异族的领军者。“你认识他？”

稳住呼吸，阿尔斐杰洛沉静地点了点头，“那年，在伊比利亚半岛的一座无名小镇，我与柏伦格、休利叶还有杰诺特一起执行的任务里，见到过那个男人。一番激烈的交战后，本来可以杀掉他的，结果还是让他死里逃生。”红发男子的表情严肃而冷酷，宣布道，“他是——那个名叫刹耶的异族之王手下的将军。”

“将军？”

乌路斯有些讶异地瞪大眼睛。在他身旁，波德第兹露出一脸愁色。

“我们怎么办？”

没有回应前辈的疑问，阿尔斐杰洛还是保持原来的姿势看着远方的将军，只是眼中透出了一种嗜血的暗光。

“值得将军出马的，一定不会是小事。如果我们静观其变，说不定能得到什么重要的情报呢。在战斗前，就让我们耐心地等待吧。”

虽说现在只是旁观，但是阿尔斐杰洛的魂，已经飘向了战场。被孤塔的围墙和铁窗牵绊住太多岁月的这个男人，急切地渴望一个能够重新证明自己的机会。他有预感，不需要多久，他就能回到巅峰，重现过去的奇迹。

 


	86. 阿尔斐杰洛（67）

CLIV

 

此地荒无人烟，四下死寂。白色帐幕上撒满的鲜红血渍尚未干透，鲜肉烧灼的气味蒸发在空气里，浓烈得呛鼻。除了地上套着盔甲的残肢无言地宣告它们曾属于一个个生龙活虎的军士，这个地方，早已经连一丝人类的气息都难以寻觅了。

作为屠尽一整座军营的元凶，一百多个达斯机械兽人族站在漫漫浓烟中，一双双眼睛出奇一致地睁大着，紧张的样子仿佛在接受某种训诫。他们当中，有不少人的嘴边还滴着油脂来不及擦抹，残羹剩肉仍卡在牙缝里没有挑除，但是原本愉快的进餐气氛，已经随着一个人的出现终止了。营寨内部突然间变得森冷起来。不是因为别的，而在于那个亲自带兵赶来的将军。

“卜朗彭大人，”恭敬地立在将军的身侧，副官冦尔夫微微低头，请示道，“您看这事该怎么处置？”

脚步慢慢朝前踱去，离部下们更近了一点，卜朗彭似乎没有开口的欲望，只是站立着，一一打量部下们在敞开胃口大吃特吃之后所得到的崭新外貌。虽然他什么话都没有说，但光是那双野兽般锐利而狂野的银灰色眼睛中射出的冷光，就足以令人胆寒到无法动弹的地步了。

视线扫过隶属于自己军团的部下们，沉默的将军静静地观察他们焕然一新的面貌。多数人具有独立的人身。极个别人由于分食的是同一具尸体，竟好像多胞胎一样得到了完全相同的外形。至于依旧保留着之前模样的人，则一个都找不到。

“卓哥，给我出来。”凝视了一会儿，卜朗彭终于提起声音，喝叱道，“不要以为你变了样子，我就认不出你了。”

这声严厉的勒令落下后，面面相觑、惊惶无措的达斯机械兽人族中间，有一个光头男子犹豫着站了出来。

知道逃不过责罚，卓哥艰难地咽了咽口水，微微屈腰应道，“大人，我在这里。”

卜朗彭慢慢走向他，一步一顿，停在他的面前。“你可知罪？”

卓哥用超强的意志力承受住将军的谛视，做了个表示迷茫的姿势，“我何罪之有？”

卜朗彭宽阔的脸上没有一丝表情，安静地看着对方，但是他的怒气，却让人感到脊背发凉。“就是你吧，卓哥。”他说，“藐视我的军令，带头怂恿其他人进行屠戮！”

“如果您指的是这件事……”卓哥略有颤抖的声音里充满惶恐，但他依然用强硬的态度点头承认，“没错，是我做的。”

卜朗彭并没有因为这个部下坦白的勇气感到赞许，而是将他视为绝对不能容忍的一颗毒瘤那般瞪视着。“此等严重违抗军令的行为，我不会袖手旁观。”他威严的目光，蒙上了一层让人感到危险的暗流。“你破坏了军队的纪律，使我卜朗彭军团的名誉蒙羞，给我做好觉悟吧。”

“我不明白，我所做的只不过是为了满足最基本的食欲罢了！”卓哥开始用激烈的言辞反驳起来，“大家都饿了那么多天，我带大家出来找点东西吃，到底犯了什么罪？”

“胆子好大啊，卓哥，”另一个男子的话声从斜侧方传来，带着强烈的斥责意味。卜朗彭的副官冦尔夫沉着一张脸，对这名反抗将军的族人痛诉道，“你明知道这里所有的粮食都是要运回本部培育室的。可你却提前把它们挥霍一空！”

“闭嘴，冦尔夫。”卓哥偏过头，看了一眼批评自己的那个男子，眉头非常不快地拧起来，“你与我同是先锋。别摆出一副自认为凌驾于我的模样教训我！还是你想拿你的职务来压人？”卓哥目光轻蔑，嘴角挂着冷笑，“说起来，今天的事恐怕也是你告发的吧？”

“……那又怎样，至少我没有犯错。”冦尔夫表情阴沉，低吟声有些吞吐，差点因言辞的匮乏而难以续话，“一直以来我都恪守卜朗彭将军定下的铁律，从未做出任何藐视军法、僭越妄为的举动来！而不像你——”

“是啊，谁能做到像你这样呢？”卓哥冷不丁地嗤笑一声，打断了他的滔滔雄辩，“到现在都保留着那个龙术士的皮囊不舍得换。你要做什么呢，寇尔夫？彰显自己的高洁吗？”

周围有人发出了窃笑，但更多的人则是害怕。因为在卓哥羞辱冦尔夫之后，卜朗彭的脸色已经变得非常难看了。

“够了。”将军压低嗓子，喝止住言语嚣张、毫无半点悔意的部下，“冦尔夫说得很清楚，你的罪是违反军纪。我对你的狡辩和借口毫无兴趣。跪下，接受处罚。”

迫于上司的威慑力，卓哥没有办法，只好伏膝半跪下来。但是他紧咬的牙关和嘴里的念念有词，却显示出他实际的情绪极为不忿。

“我没有罪！”他大叫一声。所有身在兵营里的人，都能听到他不甘心的哀吼，“您如果就凭这事儿定我的罪，我无论如何都不会服气的！”

“事到如今，仍然死不悔改啊。”冦尔夫借机教训道，“你辜负了卜朗彭将军对你的信任，如今竟还敢公然顶撞他。仅此一条罪，就足以让你万死！”

没有理会冦尔夫回敬卓哥的挖苦，卜朗彭对于直到最后时刻都不愿认罪的那名部下的固执，既感到痛恨又感到无奈。他缓慢地阖上双眼。

十三年前，在伊比利亚半岛被敌人挫败、没能完成刹耶王诱杀龙术士计划的五个将军，带着残兵和一身的重伤逃回基地。在之后颇为漫长的一段时间里，都没有再组织行动。他们身上的伤早已好全，但心灵上的愤恨和屈辱，只有品尝到敌人的鲜血才能愈合。想要一扫失败之耻的将军们数度向刹耶王请求出战，但是王一一拒绝。并不是惧怕卡塔特，对于刹耶阵营而言，比起消灭外敌，还有更迫在眉睫的要务急需解决。多年来，积极鼓励生育、不断扩军的弊端，终于爆发了。粮食短缺的局面，使饥饿开始在军中蔓延。刹耶王不得不提高重视，将所有的精力优先投入在这件头等大事之上。

从1222年下半年起，卜朗彭就受刹耶王的嘱托，负责给数以万计的己方军队解决粮饷问题。所能想到的最快捷、最便利的办法就是劫掠人类。于是，很自然地，卜朗彭将劫掠的重心放在卡塔特的势力照顾不到的区域。他率领他的军团来到蒙古帝国西侵的辽阔大地，袭击了一个又一个毫无防备的城镇，往返于帖必力思，玉龙杰赤，撒马尔罕，布哈拉等人口较多的都市之间，最东曾到达喀什噶尔，一路上，命令部下小心翼翼地掳走一定人数的居民，活捉回基地。卜朗彭主持这项工作，一次都没有让卡塔特发现，至今已有十三年之久了。

每次劫掠，都要求绝不能出现流血事件。杀死或直接吃掉储备的粮食，更是不被允许。掳走的居民数量，通常都有定额，必须控制在不会引起当地人恐慌和怀疑的范围内。卜朗彭严令所有的部下都务必要遵守他所制定的铁律，并且安排了一旦劫掠成功，就消停一段时间再出动的计划。无人敢违抗将军的命令。发生人口失踪的地方都在欧洲以东，脱离卡塔特的掌控，就这样，卜朗彭军团的劫掠行动，平稳地度过了十三年。没有外力的干扰和阻挠，进行得异常顺利。对于远方的异情，卡塔特广撒的侦测大网，居然没有一次有所察觉。

然而，干扰却在内部出现了。

以空镇作为舞台进行的那场战斗结束后不久，就一直在为刹耶王庞大的军队筹集粮饷而忙碌着的卜朗彭，近日接到了几乎要让他气极的报告。就在他掌管的军团里，竟然发生了他所看重的劫掠对象在运回基地前就被残杀吞尽的恶劣事件。被卓哥他们吃掉的，恰恰是原本卜朗彭将军打算送回大本营敬献给刹耶王的粮食储备。

那三座军营，早在半个月前，就已经被卜朗彭的军队控制住了。但是以卓哥为首的那群为非作歹的家伙，却将上司的命令置于脑后，提前享用了本属于全体族人的大餐。如此败坏军纪的举动，卜朗彭断不会容忍。

再抬眼时，这位身躯魁梧的将军，眸中的色彩被森冷的凉意填满了，“我在外奔波了那么久是为了什么？”他面含愠色，对着跪在身前的光头部下，悲愤地低吼，“为了让我王治下的每一个族人都能吃饱肚子，我接受了这项使命。既然如此，就不能只考虑我自己的部下。我军粮食紧缺的困境，难道还要我赘述吗？那些人类的用处，你也不是不懂。可你还是让一时的快感凌驾于我军整体的利益上，破坏了我的劫掠计划！如果军队里都是你这种只考虑自己享乐而不顾大局的家伙，那也只是一群任性散漫的乌合之众罢了。”

卓哥的双手紧紧地攥着，握成拳。“卜朗彭将军，”他抬起目光，看向了满脸愠怒的上级，“您是要将违反了您命令的我们全部都处决吗？”怀着最后的一丝侥幸心理，他生硬地说道，“王不会答应的……”

“不，”看着他乞求的眼神，卜朗彭的话音十分平静，几乎没有任何波澜，“只处决你。”

卓哥听完卜朗彭的宣布，双眸瞪大，抬起了头。脸部抽搐的肌肉带动着皮下的神经一阵痉挛，让他的脸庞被极度的震惊所扭曲。

在这一刻，他坚信，自己会被杀掉。

刹耶王麾下众多的将军，每个人都有着与众不同的性格和特点。华伦达因最清高，霏什最睿智，沙桀最狡黠，文坎普达耳最勇猛，米竺勒夫最谨慎，奈哲最暴戾，南……没人承认那个叛徒是将军。而若要数其中最富有正直感的，莫过于卜朗彭。他是一个铁面无私的军人，最不能容忍违抗他军令的家伙。他一定不会轻饶带头违纪的自己。

想通了这一点之后，卓哥放弃了辩驳，始终沉默着，脸上的表情数次变化，最后定格为一个听天由命的苦笑。

周围没有一个人敢出面为这位同伴求情。每个人都看出来，卜朗彭是要用卓哥的命整顿军纪。

尽管内心依然有股不平，但卓哥紧握成拳的双手，最终还是软软地垂落了下来。“我接受死亡。”他俯首说着。

卜朗彭微垂着眼帘，目光俯视着跪在身前、终于准备从容赴死的部下，脸上写满了痛惜的神色。尽管如此，他的动作不带任何犹豫，在一片死寂中，果断地抬起了右腿。

卓哥的身体依旧好端端地跪着，但他的头已经不翼而飞。在死亡临近的那一刻，卜朗彭的脚踢掀起了一阵风。遭受到风的洗礼，卓哥的脑袋与躯干迅速分家，像是被风刮跑了一样不见了。脖子的断裂处，舞起散射的血花。瞬间被切断了所有知觉的尸体，再也维持不住下跪的姿态，在手脚经过了一阵短促的痉挛后，沉重地倒下了。渗出的血液，顿时染红了一地。

惨烈的处决在一瞬间结束了。卜朗彭眼看着那颗脑袋飞出去，滚着弧线停在地上。在自己猛力的踢击下，脸颊凹陷了下去，血肉模糊。注视着卓哥的尸体，卜朗彭脸上的表情有些不忍，好像在为失去了一名先锋级别的部下感到惋惜，但他的伤感只停留了一秒，紧接着就化为了坚毅，眼神一凛，对准其余的部下。

“主犯已经伏诛，协从不咎。”在众人眼前的，再度是那个冷静刚强的将军。就在大家以为事情就这么过去了而松了一口气的时候，卜朗彭忽然又说，“都过来。我要你们吃掉卓哥的肉，一片不剩。”

“什——么？”

“这是我对你们的处罚，就用同胞的血肉让你们长点记性。希望你们能够吸取卓哥的教训。在下次还想要违背我的命令时，想起今天的这一幕吧。”

“——”所有的人，包括寇尔夫，都僵僵地定住身子，处在一片木然的状态中。

“你们不是埋怨肚子饿吗？来，吃了他。”卜朗彭冷冷地环视着身前一片震惊、呆呆杵立着的部下，作出了一个邀请的手势，“怎么，都不动？鱼鳞处刑最后的步骤就是要分食被处刑者的肉。只不过刚才没空一片片地把卓哥料理掉罢了。”

寂静得可怕的这座军营，渐渐传出了轻微的、吞咽口水的声音。木讷地站立在原地、一动也不敢动的族人里，慢慢地，开始有人挪动起脚步。

“——吃掉他。”将军下令的回音，震荡在大地上，“让他的血肉，壮大你们的力量！”

最后的这道命令发出后，众人纷纷抬起头，眼睛迸射出烈火一般的欲望。

他们咆哮着，争先恐后地扑向了卓哥断头的尸身，张开局部变形的大嘴，啃噬他的身体，咕噜咕噜地吞咽。一些人生怕分不到属于自己的肉，直接伸出变形的手臂，狠狠地对着遗体拉扯。众人饥渴的眼中泛起了一阵一阵嗜血的光芒，彻底沦丧了理智，任由野兽的本能主导自己。在他们齐心协力的搜刮下，卓哥的身躯被尖锐的獠牙和利爪洞穿出大小不均的窟窿，渐渐变得不似人形。

卜朗彭注视着眼前部下们争食的场景，嘴角挂起一抹苦笑。即使面对的是曾与自己并肩作战的同族，都可以毫不留情地将他吞食殆尽。由于环境的变迁，原本依赖着天然放射性能源生存的达斯机械兽人族，彻底退化成离不开人肉的怪物，由此暴露出来的劣根性，让卜朗彭深深地扼腕叹息。这也就是跟随卓哥作乱的族人越来越多的原因吧。

亡者的尸骸被一块一块地撕咬，身躯愈发残缺，最后，连骨头渣子都不剩下一片。冦尔夫吃下倒数第二口之后，将最后一口留给了卜朗彭。卜朗彭面无表情地接过这最后的一块肉，放进嘴里，省下咀嚼的功夫，囫囵吞入腹中。

“那么现在，是要即刻返回吗？”寇尔夫走到将军身旁，附在他的耳边，询问着。

“接连的屠杀，想必已经引起了当地的警觉吧。再不走，只怕会……”卜朗彭缓缓诉说的声音，突兀地停住了。然后，不明缘由地叹了口气。

寇尔夫眸光一愣，充满了疑惑，用求教的眼神望着他。

“——还是说，已经被发现了呢？”这么让人不知所谓地嘀咕了一句，卜朗彭把视线转向了远方的一片并不特别的树林，朝那儿聚精会神地看了一会儿。等再把视线面对寇尔夫的时候，他的脸上，露出了混杂着佩服和自嘲的浅笑。

一旁的副官越发不解。“将军，您在说什么？”

“寇尔夫，你不觉得，那片树林的‘气’有些奇怪吗？”

“奇怪？”老实说，那片生长在半英里以外的茂密树林一点都不起眼，但既然卜朗彭将军有所怀疑，就一定有它的特殊之处。寇尔夫投以凝望的视线，最终还是什么门道都没看出。“哪里奇怪？”

“太浓重了，浓重得简直过了头。”卜朗彭目光微冷，再次远望过去，“虽然看不见具体的东西，但似乎有种令人不自然的异物呢。”一边低声说着，一边在嘴角扯开一个带着狰狞的笑意，“就好像……有人躲在一个受到庇护的地方，偷窥我们啊。”

听到这惊人的话语，寇尔夫身躯一震，赶紧指挥所有在场的族人，“快，给我把那片树林围起来！”

巨量的雷压在旋卷。蒙蒙雾霭里，一个个丑陋的灰影凝结起来。接受了寇尔夫命令的众人一同化为本体跃入空中，一瞬间就飞到了作为目标的树林之上，乌压压地悬停着，看起来比树林本身繁茂的树叶还要浓厚。

卜朗彭默许了部下们的包围，却还是冲着敌人藏身的方向发出高吼，“别躲了，小老鼠！”他声音嘹亮，仿佛能穿透重重叶片，“再不出来，就让我的部下将你们撕碎！”

高亢的吼声落下了，结界中的窥探者——阿尔斐杰洛、波德第兹和乌路斯，终于解除了所有的伪装，从树林的阴影里走了出来。

被众多现出原形的异族牵制着，再加上不远处看破了一切的将军，实在没有办法再继续潜伏下去了。

虽然能够在离开结界的时候召唤机械龙或者直接让海龙乌路斯冲出，一边骚扰敌人一边投射魔弹，以求达到脱身的目的，但那样无疑会使局面陷入混战之势，而阿尔斐杰洛自信地认为，敌方的将军一定是有什么话要说，才会在手下们包抄过来时发出好像在邀请他们的高吼。

因此，他说服想要立刻战斗的乌路斯，冒险地舍弃了结界的保护，将自己暴露在树林上方的敌军围困下。

上百名异族全身都劈劈啪啪地缠绕着雷电，对海龙和两名龙术士虎视眈眈，仿佛距离漫天的落雷降下、击垮他们的敌人，只缺长官最后的一句定夺。

身为达斯机械兽人族的卜朗彭，即使实力强劲到位列将军，也应该不具备能感应龙术士魔力或结界的能力的。也就是说，他会判断出树林中藏匿着敌人的影子，不是依靠别的，仅仅是灵敏如野兽般原始的直觉。

他准确无误地察觉出附近有偷窥者的气息，同样的，阿尔斐杰洛也判断对了他的意图。似乎是不打算这么快开战，卜朗彭依旧维持着人类的姿态，移步到离他们稍近点的位置。

正因看透了他在说完想要表达的话之前，不会轻率地让部下攻击自己，阿尔斐杰洛才没有选择突击，而是大大方方地将自己这一方袒露在敌人的视野里。

双方相隔百米的距离。卜朗彭不动，阿尔斐杰洛也没有任何动作。

“是你啊，卡塔特的首席。幸会了。”卜朗彭的嘴角，裂开了一个有些感慨的笑容，“这次是你藏在阴影里偷窥我们，是要回敬当年我方以空镇为诱饵的行为吗？”

刹耶王的将军……阿尔斐杰洛静静地看着他。

对于自己如今不伦不类的身份也好，被囚禁的生涯也好，阿尔斐杰洛一概不提。他看卜朗彭的眼神异常平和，简直有些太平和了，不像在看一个人，而是在望着一具白骨。

“你的样子还是和当年一样，没变。”

心里涌动着对于这个现象的迷惑，阿尔斐杰洛的脸上却没有表现出来，依然沉静地看着对方。要他相信这家伙不再吃人，就好比要他相信妓|女从良一般，打死他也不会信的。就连那个有着亚撒容貌的异族，也不可能那么多年过去了都不进食吧。

卜朗彭对这个话题避而不谈，他笑了笑，眼底一片波澜不惊，“你变了，首席。不得不说，虽然外表还是年轻人模样，但给人的感觉却像个老头。”

五件的刑囚改变了他的整体面貌。阿尔斐杰洛默默地伸出手，碰了碰自己的脸。

卜朗彭的眼里只有他所认定的首席，根本就不在意另一个龙术士和那头海龙。他上上下下扫视了一遍红金色发的男子，眼神里充满了兴味。

被晾在一边的波德第兹与乌路斯倒是没有闲着，他们有足够的时间环顾四周，通过雷压来估算敌人的具体实力。百余个达斯机械兽人族浮在上空，将他们团团围住，目光不善。其中属于精英的先锋，雷压个个不俗。他们张大嘴，发出磨牙一般的躁动声，想要出击。但将军始终都没有下达进攻的指令。波德第兹紧张的神色也是有所缓和。

“我为我王办事，碰巧到此。没想到竟和你相遇。”卜朗彭的手指磨蹭着下巴，带着打量的神色看向阿尔斐杰洛，“昔日一别，已经过去了十三个年头了吧。别来无恙啊？首席。”

“你说你是碰巧过来的，我不信。”阿尔斐杰洛嘴角微扬，勾起一个讽刺的笑，“你是来追拿犯错误的部下的，对吧？你的部下提前享用了本该供应给整支军队的美味大餐。说吧，这次又准备在哪里设宴，款待我们？”

“你想要从我的口中套出情报，只怕是痴心妄想了。虽然你我也算是彼此交战过的故人，不过立场终究还是不同的。我没有义务要向你透露我军的事情。如果理解这个道理，就别耍嘴皮子了。还是动真格吧。”

“我们之间免不了一战，我当然理解。不过，论起不能透露的事情啊……其实我这边也算听得差不多了。”

听到阿尔斐杰洛得意的宣告，卜朗彭表情不变，但是身旁的寇尔夫带着浓重的呼吸声嚷叫起来。

“那真是对不住了！不能放你们活着离开！”

大概是寇尔夫的视线太过刺人，始终与卜朗彭对视的阿尔斐杰洛，无法不去分心在意这个恭立在一旁的副官的存在。

仿佛将这位副官的叫喊当做是将军所发布的进攻命令，所有变身悬浮在空中的异族都发出了摩拳擦掌的声音，已经准备好要俯冲了。

波德第兹、乌路斯的脸上布满惊讶，倒不是害怕随时都可能攻下来的异族。他们一半的惊讶，是因为那个扬声说话的寇尔夫。纵使性格和周身的气场完全不同，但是与红发绿眸的冦尔夫面对面对峙的这一刻，仿佛看见的是亚撒挡在他们身前。

但是，没时间再去感叹过去的悲剧了。乌路斯凝视前方，观察那个将军。表面上乌路斯似乎一直都在冷眼旁观，没有要打扰阿尔斐杰洛与卜朗彭寒暄的意思，但他尖细的蓝色竖瞳，这时却朝在他身侧的波德第兹使了个眼色，好像是要提醒主人，趁卜朗彭沉默着的间隙，抓住这个机会先发制人。

指尖泛着魔法的微光，阿尔斐杰洛摆出了随时可以战斗的姿势，目光灼灼地望着周围的异族。这时，他看到卜朗彭高抬起一只手，举止中透露出要部下们稍安勿躁的意思。

“我要和这位首席单打独斗。”强制性地压下军团士兵们的杀气，卜朗彭如此说道，面容肃穆得仿佛神祗一般不可侵犯，“任何人都不准搅扰！”

“一对一？为什么要做这种事？”

波德第兹深感不解。同样惊愕的还有寇尔夫和天上漂浮着的异族。

“大人——”

卜朗彭挥了挥手，示意寇尔夫闭嘴。“其他人，都给我散开，”他张开手，仿佛要将天地都拥抱在怀里一般，昂然说道，“在我和首席过招时，不许攻击那位龙术士和那名龙族。真正的勇者，绝不乘人之危。”

他是想要一报当年在伊比利亚险些被杀死的仇吧。若非如此，阿尔斐杰洛实在想不通，这个将军为什么要放弃自己这边的数量绝对占优的大好局势，提出与自己单独较量。

“首席，我与你打个赌约。”卜朗彭银灰色的双眸中，闪烁着发狂一般强烈的光，如同向往着鲜血与战斗的一头猛兽，“我若输了，你就带着你的同伴安然离开，我的部下绝对不会为难你们。若我赢了，我会让部下立即杀死你的同伴。甚至，会让他们成为我们的口中之食。”

“很公道的条件。”听到卜朗彭隐含着狂热激情的邀战话语，阿尔斐杰洛的眼眸露出敬佩的神色，严肃地点了点头，“好，我应战！”转过身对波德第兹说，“前辈，请你和乌路斯不要插手。”

波德第兹和乌路斯怔怔地互相看了一眼，思虑了片刻，没有提出反对。依目前的情况来看，也只能接受了。不管怎样，先让阿尔斐杰洛拖住敌军的主将，自己这边再见机行事。将军的目光被阿尔斐杰洛吸引走，总好过他让部下们一窝蜂地猛攻过来。

寇尔夫的雷压急剧膨胀，恢复他具有六条钢铁手臂的达斯机械兽人族的本来面目。尽管他在敌人面前显露了原形，但他并没有任何要对敌人攻击的举动，而是飞向上空，加入到与其他族人一同观战的队伍里。

首席与将军的对决看来是不可避免了。波德第兹、乌路斯也都退到一边，腾出一片空地，留下卜朗彭和阿尔斐杰洛两个人对峙而立。

“这里没什么人烟，我们可以畅快地战斗。”还未变身的卜朗彭爽朗地眯起双眼，对百米外的红发男子微微一笑。

“是啊。不过，一对一的较量，有什么条件呢？”阿尔斐杰洛平静的目光，越过百米的距离，落在身材魁梧的将军脸上，“你应该知晓，我有的是以逸待劳、让你疲于奔命的方法。”

“无妨。你想要召唤机械怪物或者别的什么，就召唤好了。我都不会有意见的。”具有与龙术士丰富交战经验的卜朗彭，马上就理解了对方的意思，“毕竟，我的身躯要比你庞大得多，这本身就是一种不公平。而且我观察了一下，你没有携带你的龙族契约者，对吧。”

“既然你如此的诚恳，我答应你，仅以一己之力与你较量。绝不让任何脏东西妨碍这场属于勇士间的荣誉之战。”

“好！”达成了共识，卜朗彭非常高兴，拍打出赞许的掌声。

阿尔斐杰洛凝视着斗志高昂的将军，脸上挂着认可他的笑意。但是在心底，却对这个异族渴望堂堂正正战斗的执着和他所拥有的荣誉感不以为然。

广袤的空地上翻腾起剧烈的风。卜朗彭爆发出来的雷压，席卷着大地的根脉，掀起阵阵浩荡的风浪。

眼前是一头身高二十余米、极具压迫感的巨人。全身机械皮的颜色极淡，浅灰中泛着白色微光。苍白色的躯体，肌肉发达紧致，尤其是那两块胸肌，格外壮硕，让人不得不注目。

这家伙就是佛熙特所说的，刹耶军队中拥有最坚硬身体的将军……在看到卜朗彭化身为记忆中的那个熟悉的形象后，阿尔斐杰洛不由得想起了当年他与尼克勒斯并肩对抗刹耶王的场景。那次合作，应该是他俩心意最相通的时候吧。眼下，他却必须独立与那位王的将军展开生死决斗。

扔掉内心的愤懑，阿尔斐杰洛仰起目光，认真地遥望屹立在前方、如山一般威猛无比的将军。自己所站的位置，正好迎面对着半掩在云层中的太阳，可是卜朗彭的存在，却几乎将那微弱的阳光彻底遮蔽住了似的，使阿尔斐杰洛处于一片混沌之中。为了弥补体型差异巨大的缺点，阿尔斐杰洛操纵气流，借助浮空术升入半空，到达差不多能与卜朗彭的独眼平视的高度。

红发龙术士让身姿停在空中，与苍白的将军对视。似乎以此作为开战信号，卜朗彭决定出手了。

巨人的右臂举了起来，高高抬过头顶，然后落下，做出了挥拳的动作。拳峰对准敌人的身体。

就在这瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛觉察到，周围涌动的风出现了异常。轻柔无害的风顿时化作刀锋，喝出冲击大气的高音，嗖嗖嗖地朝他刮来，一道接着一道，打乱了他怡然浮空而立的姿态。

猛刮的风刃犀利地割断了阿尔斐杰洛翻飞的衣角。判断出不能硬吃风刃后，躲避的措施马上跟进。一秒钟的短促时间里，前半秒，阿尔斐杰洛画出银光闪动的魔法阵，后半秒，他就乍然闪身到离卜朗彭更远的高空，拉开与他的距离。一道道风刃发出索命的尖啸哀嚎着斩过空气，冲向无人的远方。

阿尔斐杰洛利用瞬移躲开了风刃的攻击，但是卜朗彭没有罢手。他再度举起了鼓满肌肉的粗臂，猛力一挥。手臂落下后，又是一阵风刃如密集的剑雨般挥出。

这头刚猛的巨人，随便抬手挥出一拳，都能带动周身的气流形成利刃。它们颇具穿透力，稍稍碰触一下，就能割开阿尔斐杰洛身上的衣服。那么切割人体娇嫩的皮肤这种小事，也一定不在话下了。阿尔斐杰洛总不能每次都依赖“幻影”进行闪躲。必须对敌人压制他的攻击作出回应。

耳边传来风声的异动。面对又一阵风的利刃，阿尔斐杰洛毫不慌张，以近乎优雅的姿态闪离原地。等风刃一一掠过时，本该飞溅出血花的地方早已经没有了红发男子的身影。一次又一次地展现瞬移的本领，在空中来去自如地飞驰，一会儿出现，一会儿消失，阿尔斐杰洛完美地避过了每一道足以割裂肌肤的旋风。

趁他全神贯注地躲避风刃，卜朗彭已经飘到空中，用达肆机械兽人族能够飞行的特点，浮空推进到离阿尔斐杰洛越来越近的地方，一面接近一面继续挥拳。

唰唰唰，尖锐的风撕扯着大气。阿尔斐杰洛神情肃然，视线捕捉风刃劈来的方向，不知为何稍稍迟疑了一下。尽管仍然保持飞驰的动作高速移动，使数道风刃落了空，但是这次的躲避，却显得略微仓促。

大概是担心自己的失误会被敌人抓住吧。阿尔斐杰洛在躲闪的间隙，不忘回头瞄一眼卜朗彭目前的位置。忽然，一抹自信又讥讽的微笑从唇边浮显。

这个笑容实在太诡异了。就在他的身后，卜朗彭趁他刚才迟疑的空隙，眨眼之间就追上了他，双方相距不足十米。

苍白巨人伸长右臂，举起了他的拳。这回调动的不仅是四道直线形的风刃，更带有最纯粹的蛮力。那只能将人类的躯体如蚂蚁般轻松捏死的巨拳，包裹着致密的雷压，袭向了阿尔斐杰洛脆弱的后背。

“上当了……”

阿尔斐杰洛兴高采烈地在心里默念着。但是他的心声，却好像泄露出去了一般。在后方追击、正准备一拳砸向阿尔斐杰洛的将军，眼睛突然流露出疑惑，本能地想要定住动作。然而，剧烈的惯性让他根本来不及收回自己的铁拳。即使倾尽全力改变前冲的轨迹，也只是做到了稍稍扭转了一下身子的程度。

身前——与那个敌人相距的空间，发生了剧变，仿佛出现了真空一样的空洞。虽然丝毫不能被眼睛察觉，但是空间给卜朗彭的感觉，确实不一样了。

再这么鲁莽地追逐下去，难免会有血光之灾，可能性命都将不保。当卜朗彭被脑内的警钟告知这一点的时候，一切还不算太晚……

哗啦啦——

四道血帘从卜朗彭宽厚的身上划过，犹如锋利的尖刀，在他肌肉结实的胸前破开了四条狭长的伤口。随后是沉重到让肋骨尽断的钝击，直接将鲜血淋漓的胸口被击打得凹进去了一片弧形的大坑。

卜朗彭前冲的庞大躯体，当他确切地负伤了之后，终于脱离惯性停止了。冲刷着苍白肉体的血痕，还有爬遍浑身的痛楚，让他一下子明白过来，无论是风刃，还是拳劲，没有一下击中敌人，全都报应在了自己身上。

“太可怕了，那个男人……”

当围观的异族集体愕然到说不出话来的时候，波德第兹已经理解了刚才那一幕发生的事。他抬着头，直直地仰视着浮空在高处的红发男子，神情近似于迷幻，带着惊讶和微微的一丝憧憬，仿佛在眺望一座难以逾越的高山。

“什么？”乌路斯撇过头，看了看兀自低吟的主人，又抬眼望着天，一脸迷惑。

“空间的置换。”波德第兹用陶醉的嗓音呢喃，“阿尔斐杰洛对于空间的支配技巧，竟已经纯熟到这种地步了？”他望向对方的眼眸中，满满都是佩服和不可思议。反问的话语不像是在发出疑问，开口的目的也不是在向从者解释，反而像是在说服自己相信。

事实确如波德第兹所言，刚才，阿尔斐杰洛身后的空间，瞬时被切割下来一块，调换了位置，嫁接到卜朗彭的侧面。凌厉的风刃和刚劲的拳风，由于所要通过的空间被置换了，于是在半途改变了行径的路线，猛然拐了一个弯道，从侧面袭向卜朗彭自己。将军企图击碎敌人的手段，最终打中了他的本人。可以这么断言，阿尔斐杰洛深不可测的空间能力，使他足以称霸于龙术士这个群体，在他们中间，立于最拔尖的地位，完全对得起“首席”的名号。

抚摸了一下受伤的部位，卜朗彭的手掌立时被溢出胸膛的黑血沾满了。伤口那么深，仿佛全身的血液都要流光了似的。就连皮厚肉糙、还有机械物质保护的这具躯体，都被割裂出如此恐怖的伤痕。如果风刃真的劈中了阿尔斐杰洛的身体，铁拳真的击打到他，估计会将他拦腰斩断，或者整个碾碎吧。

“真是讽刺啊，居然被自己的招数伤到了。”粗壮的手臂在空中随意地挥动一下，撇干净一手的血水，停立在半空的卜朗彭朝前凝望，眼底深埋着敬佩的色彩。

视线中的敌人，正悬浮在他身前一定的距离。刚才，他佯装出破绽，诱使自己突进。如果不是被自己历来的原始本能所提醒，躲避得及时，只怕那四道风刃中间，起码有一道会割上自己的咽喉，拳风也会直接拍向自己的脸面。就算是包裹着层层机械防护的喉咙，也是要比胸膛来得脆弱的。恐怕到那时，卜朗彭的脑袋会被击飞吧。

理清楚导致自己负伤的来龙去脉以后，卜朗彭更加感觉到，自己所挑选的这个敌人，果然是不好对付的。

但是让卜朗彭颇觉棘手的阿尔斐杰洛，却也笼罩在一阵失意的心情中。向来自信的他，如今鼓动着灼灼战意的胸腔里，丝毫感受不到能够轻松将对手击溃的笃定。

“我也震惊了。”阿尔斐杰洛眯了眯眼睛，紧紧蹙起的两眉间勾勒出一道道崎岖的褶皱，“光靠直觉就避过了致命伤，将我瞄准你咽喉颈动脉的必杀一击化解。没能斩下你的头颅，实在是太可惜了。”深感无奈的同时，阿尔斐杰洛也不得不拜服了。连之后苍白巨人所展示的再生能力，都没给他带来更多的不可思议。

“你想一开始就将我击杀？未免也太瞧不起我了吧。”卜朗彭目光微敛，语调带着十足的狠意，又突然话锋一转，声音明朗了几分，“不过，比起用摆弄空间的方法借力打力，还是当年的那个蛮横地调动魔力进行狂轰滥炸的你，更让我兴奋啊！”

雷压在周身汇聚，缠绕着破开裂口的胸膛。卜朗彭感受着伤处一寸寸愈合的轻松感，兴致盎然地盯着阿尔斐杰洛，说话的口吻好像在闲话家常。

“如今，对于魔力的投放，如此节省，总觉得不像是你的风格。”在卜朗彭看来，不计后果地投放魔力，造出浩大的声势和华丽的魔法效果，才是最符合那个男人的战斗方式。“还是说，首席，你的身手经过这些年，有所退步了呢？”话还没有说完，喷流的黑血就已经止住了，可怖的伤口也已经痊愈。胸部瘪下去的肌肉好像填充了气体似的重新鼓起，两块大大的胸肌，补满了片刻前的塌陷。卜朗彭无恙地袒露在敌人面前。

“那么久没有上战场，与像你这样厉害的对手认真较量一番了，我需要找回点手感啊。”阿尔斐杰洛撇了撇嘴角，露出一个挑衅的笑，“别心急，正戏才刚要开始。”

“哦？”独眼的将军眼神一亮，露出些许好奇，“你想说，刚才只不过是热身一般的前|戏吗？”

“对于你所期待的那份‘蛮横’，我自然是会满足你的。”

阿尔斐杰洛挑逗性质的扬言，让卜朗彭的眼底，充斥着难以言表的亢奋。

“有意思。”平常沉稳内敛的这位将军，只有在遇到旗鼓相当的强者、并与之进行单独的较量时，才会流露出自己的真性情。渴望战斗的狂念，被压抑在心底太久了。现在，尚武而又嗜血的这头猛兽，就要被放出牢笼。卜朗彭的怒吼几乎突破天际，“就让我领教一下你所谓的正戏吧！”

扯开嘴角狞笑了一下，卜朗彭收缩周身的雷压，一个个球状物出现在他前后左右。本来，他就没指望风刃的试探性攻击能够奏效。

闪烁着灼亮光芒的雷球，无需碰触，就自动朝敌人丢了过去。卜朗彭快速制作了大量的球形闪电。它们就和巨人的肌肤一样是苍白色的，边缘处泛着忽略不计的微弱蓝光。

被聚拢成球形的高压电流，在空中驰骋，朝目标呼啸而去。望着它们，阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角轻蔑地勾了勾。再多的雷球，对他来说根本就不算威胁。

回应将军的豪情，阿尔斐杰洛在掌心凝聚起魔力的旋流，顷刻间就繁衍出数量远胜于雷球的银色魔弹。

对付那些根本不可能到达自己身边的雷球，只需动用最简单的魔力输出就可以了。结果完全在阿尔斐杰洛的预料之内。浩瀚的魔弹与广大的球状闪电发生撞击，前者吞噬着后者，有的被抵消之后化为硝烟，有的则成为漏网之鱼。最终，数量庞大的魔弹群压过了那一枚枚闪电球的气势。多余的魔弹，反倒向卜朗彭呼嚎过去。

卜朗彭连片刻的思考都没有，就立刻采取行动进行防御。躯体表面凭空出现的冰晶，加强了肉身原有的硬度，当作盾牌抵抗来袭的魔弹。

阵阵强光扑向颜面，比阴天里的太阳都要刺眼。视线中的一切，都被雄壮的魔弹群散发出来的炫目光华冲刷着，看不到别的东西了。魔弹迎面而来，狠狠地冲击着卜朗彭，在他健壮的躯体上，轰炸出一片浪花般的冰屑微粒。

卜朗彭轻轻哼了一声，高傲地抬起下巴，保持浮空的架势留在原地，任由敌人华丽的魔法凌|辱自己。魔弹砸到哪里，冰晶就生长在哪里。足以让其他达斯机械兽人族焦头烂额、疲于应付的魔弹，对卜朗彭身体所造成的伤害，只不过是蚊虫挠痒的程度。以「冰轮之铠」作为防御的卜朗彭坚不可摧的身体，根本打不穿。

阿尔斐杰洛不再满足于仅是从正面发动进攻。火焰色彩的五芒星魔法阵在他手背上出现，旋转着。把手指向敌人所在的地方，一个顺时针高速旋转的巨大魔法阵顷刻间展开，悬浮在高空，与手上的魔法阵对应。磅礴的魔力洪流中，一颗颗魔力导弹分化而出。卜朗彭的上方，光芒大盛。一时间，所有人都能感觉到来自高空的剧变。

头顶笼罩着卜朗彭的巨型魔法阵，闪耀着纯红的光辉，在一瞬间降下了不计其数的火焰球。滚烫的火焰球纷纷扬扬地零落而下，看似只是由一团团比气体致密不了多少的稀薄能量包裹起来的物质，实际上的威力，却强劲得犹如从天际砸向地面的陨石。

骤然坠下的无数的火焰弹，如暴雨倾落，从卜朗彭的身上气势汹汹地碾压而过。为了抵御这浩大的攻势，不失时机出现的冰晶几乎覆盖住了将军身躯每一处的肌肤。霎时间，将卜朗彭由苍白巨人包装成为一个冰霜巨人。

火焰球咚咚咚地砸过来，前仆后继地炸裂、爆破。狂风卷起浓烟，遮蔽住视野，灰蒙蒙得让人看不清场上的局势。阿尔斐杰洛将魔力附着在视网膜上，加强视觉到极限，仔细地查看敌人被袭之后的状况。透过厚重的烟尘，卜朗彭安然无损的模样展现在他的眼前，使他认识到，再多的魔弹轰炸都是毫无意义的无用功。

“哼，果然还是不管用啊。”阿尔斐杰洛颇感无趣地努了努嘴，凝视着那个屹立不倒的硬汉，“那些冰晶，实在太碍事了。”

浑身上下结起冰之结晶的将军，生生地挨住了龙术士的攻击，防御下来后，再用肌肉的力量将火焰球的余波尽数弹开。早在伊比利亚半岛的战斗，他就向阿尔斐杰洛展示过他无敌的肌肉力量了。即使是魔力充裕的阿尔斐杰洛的魔弹，也打破不了卜朗彭强悍的防御。

尽管如此，固执的狂人依然不肯收手，让火焰球持续喷射。一波一波的炽热火球扑向敌人，不死不休。

卜朗彭也不想在气势上被敌人压下去。像是要宣告我的雷压储备量不会比你的魔力差似的，毫不畏惧地凝聚起数十颗球状闪电作为回敬。

绯红的火焰弹从天而降，苍白的雷电球冲天而起，交错着碰撞彼此。光芒亮起又暗去，再亮起。残影不断闪现在空中。不过几秒的功夫，就已经互相攻防了好几轮。

谁都占不到上风的局势，让场面变得异常凝重。彼此互为敌手的两人，身姿悬浮在盘旋的斗气中，周身汇聚着膨大的能量。他们的攻势太过凶猛，以致于周围没有人能够靠近一步。

为了让阿尔斐杰洛没有后顾之忧，波德第兹在他们交战前就架起了数道各司其职的结界，将战场和外界隔绝开来。现在，随着二人相斗的激烈程度，结界不断受到冲击，早已经破碎不堪。波德第兹一面观察他们的战斗，一面源源不绝地向结界注入魔力，修补这道保护战场的屏障，使之保持完整。正因如此，他的注意力必须牢牢集中于激斗的战场，不能有一点分心。

战局胶着，呈现出极不明朗的态势。在斗气外围观战的众人中间，终于有人开始按耐不住，要打破开战前双方一致同意的规矩了。

“——！”本能地感觉到有一股凉风猛烈地吹来，乌路斯瞳孔微缩，向他感觉到异变的地方瞪过去。

六条手臂以迅雷不及掩耳的速度伸了过来。就快要到达敌人面前的时候，像是疯长的树枝一般急速延展。长度惊人的钢铁臂膀，灌注着达斯机械兽人族独有的高压电流，喷射出如蛛网般的数道线状闪电，朝波德第兹的方向掠去。

大概是想要尽早结束战场上的焦灼局势吧，寇尔夫蠢蠢欲动起来，不顾将军战前与龙术士许下的约定，发动了偷袭。

波德第兹一心扑在阿尔斐杰洛与卜朗彭的战斗上，松懈了对周围情况的提防。但是始终眼观着各路警惕四周的乌路斯，却立即捕捉到这突来的威胁。

来不及变回龙形，情急之下，乌路斯只能在掌中压缩出一道蕴含着海龙族龙息能量的微型“海龙波”，如风一般地丢出，朝那六条飞速而来的长臂反攻过去。

海龙波在半空中划过一道亮丽的蓝线。寇尔夫的突袭没能占到便宜。即使是仓促间投出的小规模的海龙吐息，都藏着不可小觑的力量。战绩是不仅将呈发散状的雷电尽数淹没，还带走了寇尔夫的两条手臂。

不过这点伤，寇尔夫还是能做到迅速再生的。黑血斑驳的断臂之处，只用了一秒就长出完好的手臂，缠满闪电，然后再次伸展，袭向敌人。

“杀了他们！”

寇尔夫的牙缝之间狠狠嘶吼一声，不仅自己展开猛烈的攻势，更是在顷刻间叫动了数十个族人。在他的示意下，躁动的异族一齐出手了。

刚才乌路斯与寇尔夫一来一往的互攻，已经让波德第兹察觉到了危险，想也不想就扬起手头的神杖，挥洒出一道激流进行还击。

暴躁的闪电，喷涌的魔力漩涡，激起四溅的火花。彼此倾轧的能量波盘旋着直上云霄，照亮了周围。将军与龙术士的战场之外，顿时风起云涌，形成了又一个新的战场。太阳半沉、昏暗无光的天空，眨眼间亮起了刺目的光芒，被几乎要撕裂空间的强劲气流覆盖了。

还在与卜朗彭的雷电球斡旋的阿尔斐杰洛，眼睛朝发生异变的战场外瞟去一眼，嘴角扬了扬，笑中添上了一丝嘲讽，“卜朗彭将军，为何不遵守承诺？不是说好不让任何人介入到你我战斗中的吗？就算你的部下急着要品尝我同伴的滋味，也除非是我败给你吧？”

听到敌人的揶揄，好像面子上挂不住似的，卜朗彭苍白的脸颊顿时陷入了一片暗沉的阴影，独眼中闪动着寒星一般的冷光。

刚才还在以雷电球与敌人对攻的卜朗彭，暂停了雷电球的生产，用最快的速度移动到寇尔夫的背后。阿尔斐杰洛默许他离开，也将壮丽的火焰魔弹包括盘旋在空中的大型魔法阵收了起来。

随着一声让人几乎要怀疑听觉是不是出错了的轰鸣声，寇尔夫的左边半个身体，如飞扬的沙粒，在空中四散开去，整个人更是在一股剧烈的震动下无力地飞远。

自己身体的一部分，就这样不明不白地消失了。冦尔夫彻底呆住，惊讶得发不出一点声音。待他好不容易定住后仰着飞出去的身体后，一阵难以形容的剧痛瞬间侵占了所有的意识，让他爆出了比恸哭更凄烈的惨叫。

这一拳，卜朗彭最多只用上五成的力，然而，造成的伤害却依然非常恐怖。尽管将军的留手，使寇尔夫的伤并不致死，但要想恢复到痊愈状态，恐怕要静养好一段时间了。

见到寇尔夫的下场，其余的异族皆是背脊一凉，终于彻底了解到将军对待这项对决的认真，纷纷与波德第兹、乌路斯休战，没有一个人再敢妄动半分。

看异族们全都识趣地停止了动作，像暴动前那样浮立在半空，波德第兹和乌路斯也罢了手，目光森森地监视着他们的举动。

教训完抗命的部下后，卜朗彭飘然回到战场。他的回归，宣示着战斗的重启。

“真是不好意思，让你见笑了。”卜朗彭隐去不快，单手向前一伸，再次发出邀约，“来，不要让刚才的事给我们的战斗蒙上阴影。”

阿尔斐杰洛眼眸一敛，微微点头。两位棋逢对手的强者，还将继续交战。不到哪一方彻底倒下，就绝不会终止。

不再依靠雷电球作为辅助，卜朗彭捏紧了他的拳。想要以雷电球赢下对方，是完全不可能的事。

龙术士虽然法力高深，运用的魔法变幻莫测，但毕竟是个在达斯机械兽人族眼里弱不禁风的人类。他们将过多的精力浪费在魔导的钻研上，对身体的锻炼必定会懈怠。卜朗彭非常简单地判断出这个敌人应该并不擅长肉搏战——不，应该这么说，他所具备的肉搏能力，最多只能跟人类比划比划，打在达斯机械兽人族身上，也就是挠痒罢了。

所以，只有近身攻击，才有战胜他的可能。

卜朗彭立刻将心中的计划付诸行动。为了夺得先机，拔腿就向敌人的位置猛冲过去。

巨人毫无预兆地在空中狂奔。看到他如一颗灰色的炮弹般笔直而来的气势，阿尔斐杰洛顿时一愣。就在他晃神的时候，卜朗彭的身姿迅速放大，侵略的拳风已近在眼前。

光是被那个铁拳引起的风压扫到一下，就够他受的了。阿尔斐杰洛急忙瞬移出去，逃离拳风的范围。尽管已经用最快的反应实施了躲避，身体还是莫名地飞了出去。卜朗彭呼啸而过的掌风狠狠地把阿尔斐杰洛拍飞，在空中不受控制地狂舞了一大段距离，才艰难地停下来，差点就因为没能及时稳定住身子而要遭受到第二拳的摧残。

卜朗彭并没有要停手的意思，但是一拳落空的他，却因为没有受力点，只能调整了一下飞行的轨道才又保持住平衡。

暂时摆脱了威胁的阿尔斐杰洛，正要抬手扔出魔弹，逼退巨人，却发现他早已是浑身覆盖着透亮的冰层。

为了防止狡猾的敌人又把空间切割、调换，卜朗彭动员起全部的冰晶，将防御的任务全权交给它们。大面积的冰晶闪烁出阵阵寒光，进一步增强了硬度，变得更加牢固，能充分防御来自任何方位的攻击。就算阿尔斐杰洛再使出置换空间的把戏以牙还牙，或者干脆祭出龙术士的神杖强攻过来，以冰晶的硬度，挨一下也不会死的。现在的情况，反倒是阿尔斐杰洛倘若被敌人的拳打中一下，就会粉身碎骨而死。

调整完了步调，卜朗彭的足尖踏着空气向后一踩，脚下用力，再一次冲了上去。他的战斗理念无比坚定，就是要用近战死死地纠缠他的敌人。

对于阿尔斐杰洛力量的轻视，使卜朗彭完全不必采用任何格斗技巧，仅用蛮力就可将他击倒。重复着拳击，卜朗彭的动作一次比一次连贯。拳与拳的挥出不再留有停顿，不停追咬着敌人，不给他任何喘息的机会。

这个家伙，曾经一拳就把海龙形态的希赛勒斯从高空击落，挣扎了半天才重振起来。如果那股能够将龙族都短暂制服的恐怖力量，倾泻于作为人类的阿尔斐杰洛的身上，结局一定是必死无疑。

“幻影”发动，阿尔斐杰洛将移动的速度提到最高。踏着天空中看不见的道路，一路且战且退，尽全力阻止卜朗彭近身。

卜朗彭抓住敌人体型与力量上的弱点，紧追不舍。但每一次拳头击中的，都只是敌人瞬移后留下的虚影。

雁过留痕。阿尔斐杰洛凭借速度上的优势，一次次地避开那足以将空气撕裂的拳风。

那个巨人，光是张开五指的巴掌，就能阿尔斐杰洛的人涵盖进去。而自己又在战前答应他绝不召唤任何一头机械生物。在这种力量差别悬殊的情况下，要怎么做才能取胜呢？

不禁想起了当初，被迭让威逼的窘状，也是像现在这般狼狈。阿尔斐杰洛尽力闪避的同时，调动起全部的思考能力，寻找破敌的对策。

如果在一个他料想不到的角度，直接召唤出一头机械龙吞了他……且不说卜朗彭的体格比迭让巨大得多，机械龙奈何不了，更有那么多的异族围在战场四周，只怕他们一定会马上提醒长官，并由于自己的违约，对一旁的波德第兹和乌路斯群起而攻之吧。

冰霜巨人毫不气馁，紧咬着猎物，努力狂冲，咆哮声直冲天际。不得不说，现在卜朗彭坚定实施的战术，是最令阿尔斐杰洛感到头疼的状况。

虽然知道魔弹的射击派不上什么大用场，但好歹还是能骚扰一下。

魔力高度浓缩过的魔弹再次开始了狂扫。启动它们，根本就无需酝酿的时间。阿尔斐杰洛饱满的魔弹，好似银光闪闪的陨石，砸在巨人的头上，胸口，腰腹，手臂，逼得冰晶不断加厚，遍布他的躯体。仿佛是在欢迎敌人的施|暴|行径似的，卜朗彭丝毫不顾忌袭向面门越来越多的危险，迎着绚烂的魔弹群飞身而上，目光死死地咬住飞驰在前方的阿尔斐杰洛的身姿。

被无尽的魔弹蹂|躏着，卜朗彭只是在嘴里发出轻微的闷哼，便带着一身的杀气继续朝阿尔斐杰洛闪身逃离的方向前进。早已经覆满全身的冰晶，稳定地发挥着庇护的效果。卜朗彭时刻保持最高规格的防御，为的就是无效化阿尔斐杰洛的任何魔法攻击。只有保障自己不会被击退，才能完美地近身到他身侧。

数不胜数的魔弹，给将军造成的伤害几乎为零。不仅如此，阿尔斐杰洛苦涩地发现，自己甩不开对方追随的脚步。与执着的冰霜巨人之间的距离，无法再拉得更大了。

往往是阿尔斐杰洛刚刚闪身离开，那个敌人就已经快速出现在他的身后。对于并没有瞬移技巧的异族而言，几乎就快要追上阿尔斐杰洛的成绩，已经非常值得人敬佩了。卜朗彭不断膨胀的战意早已突破了临界点。灼热的战意推动着他猛力追赶敌人的步伐，并不断抬拳挥出风刃，阻断阿尔斐杰洛逃跑的路线。短时间内，阿尔斐杰洛竟被他逼得没有了退路。

只要被击中一拳，就将是灭顶之灾。阿尔斐杰洛费力地一手投掷出一颗颗魔弹，一手凝聚起一层无形的防御罩保护自身，勉强防下了风刃。他容貌端正的脸上看不到一丝轻松的惬意。每避开一次拳击都显得无比惊险。

为了拉开距离，阿尔斐杰洛开始将周身的魔力更多地加注到腿部，提升“幻影”的速度到极限，在风刃和拳劲的缝隙间，躲过卜朗彭凌厉的攻势。

广阔无垠的高空，任凭阿尔斐杰洛如矫健的雄鹰一般尽情地驰骋。所到的地方，早已远离了波德第兹设下的结界范围。

一红一灰，一小一大的两道影子，起起落落地闪现在空中，仿佛是两颗急掠过天际的星辰。卜朗彭紧跟着阿尔斐杰洛，不离不舍地追逐他渺小的身影。

疾速飞驰到远方的两人，瞬间就没了踪迹，扔下了一地的旁观者，转移到另一个空中战场。

“跟上他们！”

乌路斯的竖瞳一凌，发散出一阵蓝光。光芒之中，人形的躯壳被拉长，还原成雄伟的海龙姿态。乌路斯带着发出喝令的波德第兹腾空而起，飞速追了上去。

原本包围着他们的异族，也没有半点犹豫，甚至包括重伤的寇尔夫。一百多名异族集体腾飞，乌拉拉一片地蜂拥而去，围追堵截那对远去的主从。

以龙族的超高飞行速度，要想追上驰骋向远方的阿尔斐杰洛，并不算难事。红发男子乘风翩飞的身姿，渐渐出现在了波德第兹的视野里。

“那个笨蛋！”龙背上的波德第兹对着同伴逃离的身影，忍不住骂了一句，“真的……连一只机械兽都不打算召唤啊？”对于阿尔斐杰洛坚决不违反与那个将军的约定，铁了心地遵守游戏规则的做法，波德第兹感到又生气又无语，“怎样都不理解。为什么要放弃掉自己一部分的战力呢？”

“主人，”保持着全速飞翔的乌路斯，用略有些深沉的声音，冷静地叫唤波德第兹，“要不，我们帮帮他？”

从者的意思，是要介入到二者的战斗中。如此一来，周围跟过来的异族，也绝不会罢手。双方将在高远的云端直接展开空战。

就在波德第兹作出决定的时候，他发现，前方的战局似乎发生了变化。

得到最大限度开发的“幻影”，瞬移的速度还是要优于达斯机械兽人族的飞行速度的。阿尔斐杰洛躲闪时还能够腾出手，适当地进行还击。

不过现在，也差不多到了该收尾的时候。

身后，卜朗彭依旧穷追不舍地粘着他，决意将持久的追逐战进行到底。阿尔斐杰洛回了一下头，对着来犯的巨人，露出一个转瞬即逝的讥笑，开始酝酿胸中的计策。

无法从外部摧毁掉他，那么，就只有从内部着手……

对于卜朗彭这样的硬汉来说，碰到阿尔斐杰洛，也算是他最不喜欢的一种对手吧。卜朗彭崇尚的，是像山林间的野兽一样的肉体相搏，是最纯粹、最原始的武力比拼、激情角力。用比敌人更胜一筹的武技将敌人制服、杀死。那才是最能够抒发卜朗彭战斗欲望的方式。可那个男人，偏偏滑溜溜得跟条鱼儿似的，灵活矫健，不与他正面对抗，而自己连摸都摸不到他的皮毛。与这种类型的对手的战斗，卜朗彭很难收获到最纯正的喜悦。

但是，面对必须消灭掉的敌人，没有中途放弃的道理。只要让卜朗彭逮到一个机会，那个敌人就将万劫不复。

阿尔斐杰洛好像被逼到了穷途末路。胜利之音，马上就要为卜朗彭鸣响。振奋的将军一路突飞猛进，很快就要追上他的敌人了。

眼前陡然闪过冰蓝色的光芒，十杆锋利的冰枪迎面嗖嗖嗖地射过来。根本无须躲避，卜朗彭无畏地坦|身|露|体，接下它们。

冰枪撞到冰晶之后，立即碎成数段，唰啦啦地从高空掉下去了。不过，冰枪只是一个掩饰而已。

虚空中划开的裂口，带出了黄金鹰头神杖的身影。阿尔斐杰洛紧握住它，斜摆在胸前，回身面对将军。璀璨的杖身泛起金色波光，魔力蓬勃而出。阿尔斐杰洛高举急欲喷发的神杖，对准就快要赶上自己的卜朗彭，迎头就是一记痛击。

一阵泛滥的金光，溢满了视野所及的范围，犹如决堤的河水汹涌不绝。撕天裂地的毁灭一击，眼看着就要爆发了。然而，卜朗彭没有任何犹豫地持续狂奔，一边估测神杖全力解放的破坏力，一边强化身上的冰晶。在战意的驱使下，他大步前冲，直直地迎上那抹几乎要将天穹撕断的伟大光芒。咫尺外的猎物就要到手，他岂能放过？

“老把戏了！”

对于龙术士的魔杖轰炸，卜朗彭嗤之以鼻，手脚的动作不变。双方的距离在逐步缩短。卜朗彭提起覆盖着冰晶的钢铁之拳，以巨快的速度朝阿尔斐杰洛招呼过去，拳风如剑，直指他的背脊。

“是吗？真是自大啊。”在挥出神杖的那一秒，阿尔斐杰洛就已经使出“幻影”的高速奔跑模式配合瞬移，一口气远离了卜朗彭二百米。染起阵阵杀气和血光的紫眸，目送被编入到宏大的魔力光束之中的那抹残影，用只有他自己听得到的、悄悄话一般的声音，这么说了一句，“很快就让你尝尝真正的绝望。”

大步狂奔、没有任何闪避的将军，独眼发散出渗人的视线，紧紧黏在阿尔斐杰洛的身上，心中暴动着狂热的斗志。

神杖席卷而出的狂流，挟惊天动地之势，冲刷着将军的躯体，转眼间就将他吞没了。看似软弱的薄薄冰晶，顽强地接下了这股毁天灭地的力量，守护将军的身体基本保持完好。卜朗彭如风般地冲出广大的光芒，但是下一秒，视野再一次被更盛于之前的金光覆满了。

无比刺眼的光芒，远胜过太阳。面对它，眼睛都无法完整地睁开。丧失了目标的卜朗彭，巨大的身躯稍微晃动了一下。那个矫健的敌影，全身都已经消融在了光束里，看不见了。

神杖汲取施法者的能量，刹那间注满魔力。阿尔斐杰洛一面操纵气流进行急速的倒退，一面无比轻巧地朝追击的将军挥出第二下。

携有无穷破坏力的金色魔力狂潮，势不可挡地倾泻于冰霜巨人的身体，终于迫使他锲而不舍的脚步停留下来。冰晶纷纷裂开，破碎的声音不绝于耳。金色的光晕退去后，在场的所有人都可以清晰地看见，失去了冰晶防护的卜朗彭，健硕的身躯一瞬间皮开肉绽，机械外衣被迅速绞碎，露出破损、断裂的骨骼，错位的内脏，混合着腥味的、碎片般的肉渣。污血狂撒，瞬间玷污了天空，降下一片黑雨。

惨烈的这一幕，让异族们惊惧地张大嘴，忍不住叫出声来，“卜朗彭将军！！”

波德第兹见到这触目惊心的画面，也不禁有些被震动，心想那个异族绝对活不了了。乌路斯倒是表情很淡定，看不出有什么异样，一面停在空中，静候阿尔斐杰洛获胜的佳音，一面警觉地注意周围异族们的动向。

身为当事人的卜朗彭，却对自己的伤势毫不在意，冷淡地用尚能转动的眼珠，看了一下受伤的部位，然后调动雷压，进行着再平常不过的修复。

裂成千百万碎片的身体又重新粘合。雷压淌过的地方，长出骨骼、神经，合上血肉，覆盖上机械表皮。卜朗彭近乎变态的再生能力，让支离破碎的他，在短短两秒之内就恢复成原来的苍白巨人，一点影响都没有。

真是个麻烦的敌人。他不但对危险有极强的感应力，在危急时刻，能敏锐地预判出敌人的攻击路线，还能抢在敌人打中自己前，在身上硬化出一层酷似冰晶的膜。而且那些看似脆弱的晶状物，实则比他的机械皮还要坚硬，能有效地保护他的身体免受物理伤害。即使冰晶防御不住，他也能倚仗着本人出类拔萃的自愈能力，迅速完成再生。卜朗彭简直就像是一座阿尔斐杰洛无法跨越的大山。

看起来，阿尔斐杰洛即使用上最强大的、一连两发的绝技，都难以撼动将军坚实的肉体。然而，卜朗彭再生的举动，却正中阿尔斐杰洛下怀。不如说，他如果不这么做，反倒不好办。

将士们都在为卜朗彭将军的重生而雀跃欢呼。唯有阿尔斐杰洛一人无动于衷。

毫不惊讶地欣赏着卜朗彭修补身体的过程，红发的龙术士悄悄地将覆灭的种子埋入他的体内——

种子已经准备好，就等着吸取土壤中的养分，迸出嫩芽，然后茁壮地生长了。

“你的神杖攻击，包括你的魔导弹，对我都是毫无用处的。”无伤的卜朗彭豪迈地叫着，“要打倒我，除非你拿出更强的魄力来！否则，你这所谓的首席，也只是个徒有其表的鼠辈罢了！”

但是他挑衅的话语，没得到任何回应。飘浮在远处的那个男人，突然毫无预兆地把手伸向脑门，紧紧摁着，好像身体很不适的样子，头微微低垂，竟看也不看他的对手，满身破绽地暴露在卜朗彭面前。

无人知道，阿尔斐杰洛为什么会这样。在他的眼前，世界迅速地暗淡下来，犹如被拉上了一片黑色的幕布。他扶着额头，微微眯起了逐渐变得无机质的紫罗兰色眼睛。这种感觉实在太不可思议了，竟然让阿尔斐杰洛出现了短暂的失神。

无边的黑暗中，闪过一个声音。阿尔斐杰洛感觉到，那股声音，正狠狠地撞击自己的脑膜，仿佛有什么东西在脑子里爆炸了一样。

侵入他头脑的异样声音，仿佛是从灵魂深处响起来的。不属于自己思想的耳语，从那张无形之口传出，被加诸在他的脑内。阿尔斐杰洛眉头一蹙，表情僵在脸上，慢慢地垂下视线，眼底一片幽暗。他清楚地听见，那个声音在说——

「放过他。」

犹如是梦魇的低语，对自己施以蛊惑。

对此，阿尔斐杰洛几乎是条件反射性地回以冷哼，“凭什么？”

「就凭这一刻开始，由我接管你的身体。」

听到这里，阿尔斐杰洛意味不明地干笑了一下，自语似的念着，“休想！”

“怎么了，首席？你在做什么？”卜朗彭的声音，与脑内的谜之音重叠起来，越来越清晰地回荡在阿尔斐杰洛的耳畔。“竟然把这么大一个破绽留给我？”

那个古怪的声音，顷刻间消退了，仅留余音还在挣扎着回绕。阿尔斐杰洛努力屏蔽掉它，拼命地找回理智。

敌人的自言自语，让卜朗彭非常不理解。他怒吼着，“你是在轻视我吗？”而后，终于想明白了。“哼，原来如此。果然是你这家伙的手法啊。”他的面容染上了一丝莫名的恨意，极度不满地仰起头，瞥向了一个不知在哪里的虚点，“滚出我的意识，霏什，不许你再插手！即便你是出于好意，也不会使我有一丝高兴！”

悬停在一边的波德第兹、乌路斯的神情骤然一变，下意识地环顾各方。难道眼下这个战场，除了周围的异族外，还潜藏着其他的敌人？

似乎是听到了卜朗彭的怒喝，陷入混沌的男子终于缓慢地抬起了头。四周的世界恢复了明亮。失去色彩的紫色瞳孔渐渐变得清澈，视线对上那个一脸疑问的苍白将军。

清醒的瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛顿时反应过来，他的思维，刚才被某个人入侵了。

但是，任何性质的催眠魔法，都不会对龙术士产生一丝一毫的影响。迷惑判断力的幻术，也很难起效果。那么到底是什么人……

留给阿尔斐杰洛思考的时间并不多。他还身处战场，敌人还未解决。

“我要向你道歉。”喘息了两下，阿尔斐杰洛的面色似乎有所缓和。手指插|进头发，往脑门后捋了一下，视线无比清明地看着将军，“为我先前的失态，向你道歉。”

“不，是我的同伴在捣乱。你不用在意的。”卜朗彭掩饰性地咳嗽了一声，说道，“如果你已经没事的话，我们再来打过。”

阿尔斐杰洛望着至今都不知道大祸即将临头的将军，轻声笑了一下。

这个骄傲的巨人，没有趁自己精神恍惚之际补上攻击，而是痛斥施以援手的同伴，可见他是真心向往着公平的荣耀之战吧。如果他刚才乘虚而入，给自己致命一击，至少能挣到一个同归于尽的结局。可惜啊，虽然正直，却着实愚不可及。这样的他遇上自己，是他最大的不幸。

“不用再打了。”一面在内心感慨着，阿尔斐杰洛一面凝注他，作出颇为遗憾的样子，轻缓地摇了摇头，“已经没有那个必要了。”

“什么意思？”卜朗彭的独眼迸发出冷澈的寒光，面容无比震怒，“你想要退缩吗？”

“不是的。”薄唇冷笑着勾了勾，纺织出轻柔而恶毒的低语。“我没有鞭|尸的嗜好。实在没兴趣，再去凌|辱一具尸首。”阿尔斐杰洛手指朝他一点，无比平静地道出了一件事实，“毕竟，你已经死了啊——”

在场的众人，还无法参透这句话的奥秘。下一秒，伟岸的巨人，就如坍塌的大厦一般，在空中四散。

怎么回事？所有人都骇然地转过头，第一眼看向他的对手。

阿尔斐杰洛笑了。机械兽人浑身粉碎所发出的声响，与他低低的、清脆的笑声相得益彰。

所有的异族都屏住呼吸，祈祷奇迹的又一次发生，希望卜朗彭将军能重新修补好身体，站在他们面前。然而这一次，回应他们的，是一声嘶哑的高吼。一头比巨人的身型更为庞大的生物，在卜朗彭身体粉碎的地方，缓缓地张开原本收拢的巨翼，仿佛在庆贺自己的降生，朝苍穹放出震天的长啸。

——通体灰色的龙形生物，名副其实的机械龙。

它的身上仍挂着肉渣，滴着粘稠的黑血，零散着苍白色碎片，仿佛刚从母亲的产道被拖出来，浑身血淋哒滴，污秽不堪，却蕴含着蓬勃的力量。

“你莫非不知道，阿迦述的将军迭让，就是死在我手上的吗？”阿尔斐杰洛持续他低沉的笑声，望着漫天飘摇的残骸灰屑，一顿一顿地说道，“对付你们这些一味施展蛮力的大个子，我可是相当的富有经验啊。”

就在卜朗彭因神杖的第二击全身毁坏的时候，阿尔斐杰洛悄悄地将自己召唤到现世的机械龙胚胎，放进了一个未知而又隐蔽的、肉眼不可见的空间，然后将空间，偷偷地置换，嫁接在卜朗彭浮空站立的位置。这一切，都是在卜朗彭进行再生时、那极短促的时间里布置好的。

还未成形的胚胎，避过卜朗彭敏锐的知觉，随着他再生身体，融进了他逐渐增长起来的血肉里。说得通俗些，卜朗彭就好比是一个“母体”。在他的“子宫”中，躺着阿尔斐杰洛掩埋的炸|弹。

对遭受了神杖的超常打击、濒临死亡的将军而言，再生是一种本能，并且是唯一能够活下来的手段。阿尔斐杰洛正是利用了这一点，悄无声息地将那颗亟待发芽的种子植入了他的体内。

然后，加大魔力，使胚胎迅速成型。寄生于将军肉渣之中的幼小机械龙，猛地长大。完全没发现体内有异物入侵的将军，由于机械龙的觉醒，被撑开了身体的轮廓，一瞬间碎裂成灰，爆体而亡。

最终，阿尔斐杰洛还是没能将战前的约定坚守到底，违反了公平的竞技，用非荣耀的方法，战胜了卜朗彭。

一切发生得太快，根本不给人反应的时间，死者几乎是连惨叫声都未能发出，就覆灭了。

战斗结束，阿尔斐杰洛满意地欣赏着自己的杰作。一抹微笑点缀在他的唇角，笑得像是一个喜欢恶作剧的魔王。

凭借着最后的一丝神志，想透了敌人所使用的卑劣手法，卜朗彭在彻底化为碎屑离开的最后时刻，用游离在空中的半颗独眼，瞪着对方。想要嘶吼出话声痛斥他，但是嘴巴早已经不见了。即使是再生的能力优秀到令人咂舌地步的卜朗彭，都不可能在仅留下半颗眼珠子的情况下，把身体重新完整地长出来。如此残破的自己，现在，就连发出声音这样的事情，都做不到。

啊啊，那个死不瞑目的家伙，大约是有什么遗言要向自己倾诉吧。虽然看他的样子，已经不可能说得出话来了，但是想要与自己交谈的临终愿望，阿尔斐杰洛还是决定满足他。

就在那颗残破的眼睛彻底化为粒状物质、零散着飘落前的一秒，阿尔斐杰洛闪现到它身旁，贴着它，迎上那哀怨而愤怒的复杂眼神，勾唇冷笑一声，“荣耀归你，但赢家是我！”

这句话之后，亡骸消失了。带着不知道是悔恨还是别的心情，彻底离开了人世。

不禁轻笑着思考了一下那玩意儿还有没有听觉这种无趣的问题，阿尔斐杰洛悠然地偏过头，视线瞥向了周围那一个个仍处于呆滞状态的异族。

卜朗彭将军……死了？当认清到这个现实后，所有的达斯机械兽人族都懵住了，不知道该怎么办了似的面面相觑。失去主心骨的队伍，瞬间陷入了一阵不安的寂静中。

不要说异族不能接受了，就连波德第兹和乌路斯都不曾想到，会是这样的结果。

比起战胜迭让时候的艰辛，阿尔斐杰洛如今的实力比当年精进了不少。让波德第兹望而退却的将军，在他的手里，只是一件稍微有点烦人的玩具。

但也正是在这一刻，波德第兹认为，自己终于能够明白过来了，龙王将这个男人放出孤塔的原因，就是舍不得他那足以令异族闻风丧胆的可怕战力被埋没啊。

见证了卜朗彭将军因狡诈的敌人违约而惨死的一幕，一群达斯机械兽人族目瞪口呆，短时间里，诡异的沉默笼罩着危机潜伏的战场。然后，族人的表情从震惊、害怕逐渐过渡为愤怒和仇恨。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊大人！！！！！”

寇尔夫好像管理不住自己的表情一样，厉声尖叫起来，面色无比的惶恐。眼眶四周凸起了暴动的筋络，情绪癫狂得眼睛都快要瞪出来了。

这位重伤在身的先锋，对造成这个结果的敌人，投以了憎恨的目光。失去了所有的理智，带着为将军报仇的念头，他撇下了机械龙，也不顾波德第兹和乌路斯，疯狂地朝高空中的阿尔斐杰洛发起冲锋。在他的身后，是和他行动保持一致的异族部队。

一道道狂躁的暴雷从异族的身体挣脱出来，化为复仇的激浪，袭向那个红发的仇敌。

带着轻蔑的笑容，阿尔斐杰洛微微抬起手，盘踞在手背上的魔法阵瞬间出现，银光乍射。正中间描画着六芒星的印记。

“一个不幸的消息。”不屑地凝望着群体出动的蝼蚁们，俊美的男子在风中亭亭而立，宛如是一个俯瞰众生的死神。“我的感觉，彻底回来了。”

阿尔斐杰洛身畔，呈圆环状发散开来的魔力旋流，猛然间涌现出来，撞击着大气壁，震开了蜂拥而至的异族。看不见的魔力仿佛被赋予了生命，向上席卷而起，凝聚着组成一个个灰暗的影子——拥有龙的身躯的机械巨物。

数量不多，仅仅八头。加上撑破卜朗彭身体诞生的那一只，也只有九头而已。但是它们的喉中，都装备着由阿尔斐杰洛提供魔力的光束大炮。就像是统领着天空的霸主，九头威风赫赫的机械龙飞到高度凌驾于异族们的上空，用它们眼黑细长的兽类尖瞳，冰冷而热烈地俯瞰着大地。

机械龙一同张开吻部，对准敌人。巨口之内，光炮迸射。

乌路斯酝酿许久的龙息早就迫不及待了。配合机械龙的进攻，乌路斯洒下了雄厚的波涛。

此地荒无人烟，四下死寂。在绝望与不甘中，达斯机械兽人族的身影，越来越小……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，打得真欢。于是，又特么的字数爆炸，超出原先预定的篇幅了有木有！(＞﹏＜)
> 
> 2，顺带吐槽一下。文写着写着，就会偏离最初的轨道！本来顶着亚撒脸的异族的梗，是打算用在波德第兹与异族战斗时由于那张脸的出现呆愣了一下险些被杀死，阿尔出场营救来着的！结果写成了现在这副样子，真的是好无力啊(o_ _)……波德第兹被笔者描绘成了一个不敢出战的窝囊废有没有QAQ……感觉那应该是亚撒的人设才对啊！虽然是不怎么要紧的小人物，但还是深深地觉得自己坑了波德第兹，哎，笔者对不起你啊(>_<)……先是雅士帕尔死亡的方式，再来是亚撒脸异族登场的缘由，接连与原本定下的计划偏离，笔者越发地感到了心有余而力不足╥﹏╥
> 
> 3，防止有人抓BUG。笔者声明一点：异族吃异族的肉，是不会改变容貌的。以上。


	87. 阿尔斐杰洛（68）

CLV

 

“王，”收回纵观战场的视线，宾那双无机质的灰眼睛恢复成能力发动前的蓝色，微微屈身面向宝座上的刹耶王，“124名族人，无一幸免，全部遇难。”

情况非常明了，没有什么好隐瞒的。虽然被敌人全力压制住的族人，十分顽强地抵抗了一阵，但最终还是没能逃脱全军覆没的命运。监视完远方战场的动态后，这位褐发蓝眼、性子沉静不喜多言的“王之眼”立刻将发生的一切告诉了在场的人。但是他的报告，无疑狠狠冲击着听众们的心，使每个人的脸都变得刷白了，僵硬地站在那里，浑浑噩噩得好似毫无生气的僵尸。

“……”所有将军到场的会议室里，被彻底的沉默统治着。王不发声，没人敢先行插嘴。

歪斜地倚坐着，刹耶王听完了宾简短而又直接的汇报，好长时间都没有做出一丝表态，白皙的脸上布满了诡谲的阴影。

宾报告完毕之后，就静静地站在王座边，不再多话了。华伦达因站在王座的另一边，把手搭在刹耶王的肩上，轻轻爱抚着，以表安慰。霏什、文坎普达耳、米竺勒夫、奈哲、沙桀则站成一排，与刹耶王面对面。南离得最远，目光远远地留意着会议室内的一切。

过了好久，刹耶王身子微微地向椅背靠去，伸出一只手，摸了摸华伦达因的手，然后缓慢地扶上额角，一副心倦意懒的样子。“失败了吗？”他轻问一句，目光有些黯然。嘴角虽挂着习惯性的浅笑，但脸上的神色却出卖了他的心情。看起来，似乎为手下的一员大将的逝去感到非常无奈和不舍。

谁都知道，这句话询问的对象是霏什。所要问的事，也不是壮烈牺牲的那一百多个族人，而是他们的长官。

“王，请治我的罪！”恭敬地站立在刹耶王身前的霏什将军，用力鞠了一躬。他背部的皮肤早已经与衣服相贴，浑身都可说是冷汗涔涔。

“我不怪你。”唇角泛起一抹黯淡的笑意，王抬头看着请罪的将军，说道，“远距离的精神同调，通过卜朗彭的意识，操控与他对峙的敌人，本身就已经是高难度的任务了。还要你支配那男人的意志，是我太不体谅你了啊。”王座上的刹耶，十分落寞地抿嘴一笑，“控制像卡塔特的首席那样厉害的男人，只怕是你也会有心而无力吧？”

“不，不是的，”霏什颤声回答的口吻除了恐慌，更多的是歉疚，“虽然那男人的意志力非常坚定，但如果我强行发动能力，还是能让他的精神与我同步的。只不过效果不一定很好罢了。但不管怎样，救下卜朗彭应该还是绰绰有余。”他的表情十分复杂，混合了自责，惶恐，不甘心，还有一丝深深的困惑。“可……”

“怎么了？”

“那个男人的大脑，似乎被某种物质侵蚀过，不，或许该称之为‘加护’更合适。若想突破那道防线，绝不是一时半刻就能做到的事！卜朗彭……显然等不了那么久……”

霏什将军的拿手绝活——「崩坏大脑」。同质化他人的意志，即与他人精神相通，得到掌控的效果。他能将自己的意识潜入他人的精神，不但可以和友方联通，交换信息，还能够借此达到对敌人的控制，让敌人按他的意志行动。前不久的战斗，霏什以卜朗彭为载体，悄悄联通上了与之面对面的阿尔斐杰洛的精神，入侵了那位首席的思维意识。不过，就算是霏什，想要将能力成功地发动，也必须在肉眼可企及的范围里。离自己太过遥远的家伙，他是够不到的。而他之所以能捕捉到远在伊朗高原的卜朗彭，则要依赖于“王之眼”宾的能力。

凡是与宾的身体碰触的人，都可以目睹他脑内显现的影像。而只要是宾到过的地方，就都能被他的眼睛收纳进侦测范围。他曾经是霏什将军军团中的一名斥候，长期深入敌后，以侦察各种敌对势力的动向为己任，闯荡过大半个欧洲。所以，霏什才极力推荐他继任“眼”。不仅如此，宾还曾作为刹耶王的特使，到东欧、中西亚等地区巡察过卜朗彭的工作。因此，他监控的区域特别宽广，完全不输给他的前辈佛熙特。

得益于宾的能力，霏什由此看到了处在远方战场的卜朗彭，悄无声息地与他的意识进行同调，几乎没让他发现，通过他，企图支配阿尔斐杰洛的思想。

可不管怎么努力，霏什终究还是没能在那个龙术士的手里把人救下。

“有某种东西加护？”刹耶王神色一变，把眼睛眯成一条狭长的弧线，挑眉看着他，“怎么回事？”

“我也不太清楚。”霏什咬了咬下唇，肩膀疲惫地下垂着，仿佛第一次品味到心有余而力不足的挫败感。虽然说不出个所以然来，但还是这么补偿了一句，“不过从这个情况看，怎么也不像是他自己弄的。”

那个敌人的大脑里，有某种神奇的东西对他的精神进行了防御加护。看在霏什眼里，就好比是一堵不可侵犯的“墙”。要想彻底掌管阿尔斐杰洛的意志，就必须突破那堵墙，使其崩裂。然而，霏什强大的精神力，短时间内竟然敌不过那东西对阿尔斐杰洛的保护。任他再怎么努力突破，也只是使“墙”的防护罩细微地松动了一分而已，除此之外就再也没有其他建树了。

霏什是这方面的行家，最精通如何控制人的精神。沙桀虽然能诱导出人最脆弱的一面，但他只是粗暴地用他充满恶意的雷压鞭挞敌人的精神罢了，干涉完毕之后是福是祸，敌人是直接崩溃还是毫发无损，沙桀可管不着。所以，对于操控敌人的精神力，只有霏什最具权威。既然他这么说，刹耶也就没有不相信的理由。但就算他接受了霏什的说法，如此令人遗憾的结果还是无法马上就能接受的。

“如果能再早一点发现卜朗彭的败迹，让你快些干预他们的对决，那样就好了啊……”

王沉痛地叹息着。哀愁的情愫仿佛化为了一条忧伤的小溪，流淌在他黯然神伤的赤红色眼睛里。尽管听不出任何责备的意思，但霏什还是相当郁闷地低下了头。

“是卑职的疏忽。”

“话说回来，那个被关在孤塔的男人，龙王竟然将他放出来了啊。”奈哲轻声哼道，湿漉漉的深绿色眼睛一片幽深，表情也是难得的严肃，“即使有那么多同胞的监视，在他身上，依然还存在着我们破解不了的谜团。”

“我们布下的眼睛，恰恰无法窥探到孤塔。”霏什将军的语气低缓而沉郁。

“龙王放他出来，就是专门跟我们作对的吧。”米竺勒夫带着局促的笑，把头扭向了一边，环顾身旁的将军们。他的表情犹如在作梦一般，似乎还沉浸在同伴惨死的景象中，难以释怀。

“他是个大威胁。”霏什微蹙着一字眉，声音又低沉了几分。

“可不是吗，竟然一出山就击杀了我王的一位重要臂膀。”奈哲撇撇嘴，自嘲性地冷笑一声，“而且，还是用那样的方式……”

在场的这些人，既然能拼搏到成为“将军”，那么就一定是游走于战场的老手。战场上充斥着无情的屠杀，狡诈的伎俩。与战死的同伴分别更是无法避免的事。将军们早已经将战场上所发生的任何事都看得很淡了。因为对他们来说，再血腥再残酷的画面，都是平日里常见的情形。但是就算如此，卜朗彭身体被机械龙撑破的惨烈一幕，还是给他们的心灵带去了巨大的震撼。当卜朗彭的死讯借由监视着远方的“王之眼”宾传输给他们观看时，每个人几乎都是脸色大变。

“那个首席，绝不是省油的灯。”文坎普达耳面色十分凝重，连捻胡须的动作都显得很僵硬，显然是还没有完全接受同伴的死亡。

“亏他想得出那种卑鄙的方法，也真是难为他了。”奈哲的笑容染上了几分凄厉的色彩，“没想到做了五年的牢，居然没使他的力量有任何减弱，反倒变得比以前更强大了。我真想会会他。”

“嗨，嗨，”沙桀挥舞起他干瘦的鸡爪，在奈哲面前摆了摆，“千万不要像卜朗彭那样，犯了轻敌的毛病啊。嗨。”

“不管怎样，卜朗彭也算是与我们肝胆相照的同胞。在还没有飘零到这个世界的时候，我们就一同战斗，一同御敌。”文坎普达耳悻悻地说道，不禁握紧了拳头，摆在胸前，凝神看着，“如今，他被敌人算计，以如此凄惨的方式死去，想必也是含恨而终的吧……这个仇，我是一定要替他报的。”

其余的将军，也都从文坎普达耳咬牙低吼的誓言中体会到了一股深入灵魂的悲凉感，各自低下头来，默默不语。突然，被哀伤氛围笼罩着的会议室，一个女声冲破了沉默。

“哼，竟然为了一个墨守陈规的傻子伤心难过吗，哀悼一个蠢货？”开口的是南。她金褐色的眼底，涌荡着激烈的怒炎，仿佛火山的滚烫岩浆。嘶吼的话音，既轻蔑又充满愤怒，“是卜朗彭自己不中用，非提出与敌人单打独斗，结果又没能力战胜敌人，白白断送了自己的命！”

女将军夹枪带棒的语气让人听了格外不爽。几乎是所有人，都向这个远远站在角落、不分场合乱说话的绿发女人投以了厌恶的眼神。

“嗨，嗨，南，”沙桀边说话边时不时地喘气停顿，让人觉得他很搞笑，但是此刻他的语调却极其阴冷，简直比深夜里野猫哭嚎的声音还要渗人，“现在这个时候，嗨，你最好小心点说话哦。”

“说真话也得小心吗？”南斜睨着沙桀，眼神里满是不屑，“如果卜朗彭直接带领他的部下一路碾压，让敌人还来不及抵抗就被彻底击溃，那他的小命也就能保住了！”

“不，南，这话错了。”尽管很不赞同南的说法，不过米竺勒夫反驳的声音却没有什么大的起伏，“你说的那个家伙，可是卜朗彭啊。”

“那又怎样？”

没在意南桀骜的态度，米竺勒夫凝注她，直直地看进她的眼眸深处，“如果换作是你，你应该懂啊？”他不紧不慢地说，“与强大的敌人尽情地战斗，正是渴望着鲜血与雷鸣的卜朗彭最向往的东西，不是吗？在这方面丝毫不亚于卜朗彭的你，更应该理解他才对。”

南的表情一片漠然，带着嘲弄和蔑视的口气，冷酷地讽刺道，“但是在对于荣誉和战斗格调的追求上，我可不像他那么没脑子，迂腐到把整支部队的命都给玩进去了！”

米竺勒夫目不转睛地凝望着南，一字不漏地听完她的话。然后他的脸上，浮现出一个深情款款的微笑。“是啊，所以你是集其所长，避其所短嘛。更令我青眼相看。”

南的神情滞住了，然后极快地扭过头，对上米竺勒夫染着笑意的黄玉瞳孔。也不知道是被他说中了心事还是不满于他的调情，南的眼神冷了几分，死瞪着他，像是要把他吃了。但终究也只是做到这样的程度，既没有反驳也没再开口说话。

霏什将军没搭理那两人的拌嘴。他忐忑不定的心一直悬着，为不久前的那场战斗所引发的各种问题而担忧。“王，”他稍稍靠近宝座上的男子，“恐怕我军寻找粮食的秘密，就此泄露出去了。”

“那倒没什么。”沉默许久的刹耶微笑着抬了抬目光，看向霏什，“就算知道了这些，又怎样呢？卡塔特有魄力与我们全面开战吗？何况，佛熙特被那个首席囚禁了那么多年，几乎把所有的事情都吐了个干净，即便如此，卡塔特都没对我们采取任何举措。这个问题，一直都让我很疑惑啊。”

“难道那个首席……什么也没有向上面报告吗？”文坎普达耳被王的言语吸引了，十分在意地投来视线，“还是佛熙特坚守住了我们最重要的秘密？”

刹耶王眼底的神色微微一动，“不管哪种情况，都很有趣。”他仰起目光，环视了一下眼前的将军们，用充斥着王之威严的口吻，对众人交代，“劫掠行动不要停。让那些人类在培育室繁衍后代，作为我军永久的粮食来源。不过，也不宜马上重启。经过这次事件，卡塔特不可能再无所察觉了。所以，先暂时避一避吧。等风头过去后，必须把眼光放在离卡塔特更远的地方。这些，不用我说你们也应该很清楚。”一长串干脆简洁的嘱咐过后，刹耶王放柔了声调，减缓语速，懒懒地扶上眉心，按了按额角，看上去疲惫而又无奈。“我真正在意的，是卜朗彭离我而去。那才是最令我感到可惜的地方。”

卜朗彭对组织的重要性，不言而喻。他是十三年来劫掠行动的总执行官。失去他，整个行动都要向后搁置。刹耶必须将卜朗彭军团剩余的人马分配到其他将军的麾下，还要重新选举出代替卜朗彭职务的人选。尽管能做到平稳的交接，但损失的战力难以弥补。

“真叫我心痛啊。”刹耶微微抿嘴，闭了一下眼睛，等再睁开时，嘴角虽在微笑，眼底却哀伤一片，“失去他，就好像在割我自己的肉。”

王的哀叹让每个人都很不好受。会议室的气氛，一时间静默得可怕。

一直沉默的华伦达因突然插话了，“您心痛的根源，在于那个男人。”他移步走到刹耶面前，屈膝跪下，抬头仰望他的王，“只要是让您伤心的家伙，就不配活在这个世上。”青筋在他薄薄的前额肌肤下暴动，使他绝美的面庞变得狰狞无比。杀气几欲从他翻滚着雷压的周身爆裂而出。他的话声，凶狠得仿佛在下一道诅咒，“我会为了您亲手将他击杀。请让我出战！”

听到华伦达因主动请缨的严词，其他将军的表情只能用惊愕来形容了。长久以来，华伦达因从没有向刹耶王请求出战过一次。他一直都安安静静、本本分分地陪伴在王的身侧。即使是数百年前的那三次壮烈的“灭龙之战”，在刹耶没要求他之前，他也是绝不会出击的。现在竟然……

“噢，华伦达因，你的话让我失意的心宽慰了不少。”刹耶王把手伸向绝美的银发将军，示意他站起来，“我最爱你了。”

王的唇边，绽放着一朵笑涡。他动情的告白，消弭了华伦达因额角的青筋，使他恢复了往日的温柔和恬静。

“可是啊，先不要贸然出动。”刹耶拉住回到他身边的华伦达因的手，对他轻微地摇摇头，“对于那个卷土重来的首席，我另有计划。”

“什么计划？”霏什前倾身体，看着王。所有人都洗耳恭听。

“我会告诉你们的。”刹耶王嘴角撕扯开的狞笑犹如昙花一现，顷刻间又恢复成微笑的样子，“事实上，我需要和你们所有人探讨一下，它的可行性。”

 

CLVI

 

处理完遗留在战场的残渣后，波德第兹提议，立即回卡塔特山脉，向族长交代任务的情况。

阿尔斐杰洛同意了。于是他们一个骑乘机械龙，一个以海龙族从者为代步工具，飞驰在回程路上的高空。

天色已经彻底黑了下来。巨龙翱翔在星空下。以乌路斯最快的飞行时速，从帖必力思城矗立的高原往西飞，抵达阿尔卑斯山的中段，只需三至四个小时。不过，为了体谅龙族从者不在身边的阿尔斐杰洛，乌路斯并没有拿出全力，而是以飞在右侧的机械龙为参照物，控制自身的速度，让它不至于被自己甩开距离。

一路上，阿尔斐杰洛都很安静，与先前战斗中那个张扬狡猾的形象判若两人。波德第兹偶尔朝右侧的红发男子送去瞥视的目光，偷眼打量着他，琢磨这个侧脸被月光照耀得无比清冷的男子此刻所想的心事。他在前不久与卜朗彭的殊死决斗中，用计骗取了对手的信任，最终毫不留情地葬送了将他的伪装信以为真的敌军将领。他击杀敌人的手段，包括他使诈的全过程，都是在绝对冷静的情绪下不动声色地完成的，直到胜利的那一刻才揭露出真面目。这个同伴的冷酷，波德第兹回想起来，到现在仍有些后怕。可若不是他的鼎力相助，自己根本就不可能完成这桩任务，能不能活下来还是个问题。

“刚才在战斗中，你好像突然……很不舒服？”终于，波德第兹忍不住打破了夜的宁静。他看着坐在与乌路斯位置和高度基本持平的机械龙背部的男子，用非常随和的口吻开启了话题，“现在觉得怎样，没事了吗？”

“已经没事了。”目视着前方，阿尔斐杰洛顿了两秒，用同样很随和的语调回复他，“一定是那个家伙的同伴想要偷袭我，不过没让他得逞。”

“对你来说，好像是不难解决的一场战斗啊。一开始，是故意装作苦战的样子吗？”

“我已经好久都没有行使过魔法了。总得让我热热身，找回点感觉吧。”

听了这话，波德第兹心里的震惊，远大于面子上表现出来的。大家同是龙术士，可彼此间的差距却远远超乎了他的想象。“你是特意拿那个将军练手吗？竟然……”波德第兹自语似的呢喃，“能做到这种程度？”

这次，阿尔斐杰洛选择不作回答。他的脸颊一片淡漠。眼睛在夜色的映衬下，颜色略微加深，显现出蓝紫色调。如今，那双眼眸中的神采异常平静，就像万里无云的夜空，亦如没有任何波动的海面。

波德第兹侧目凝视他的眼神，充满了敬畏感。等了一会，他说道，“那件事真遗憾。”随着话题的转变，波德第兹的语气也是忽而一变，好像载满了愤愤不平。

“你是指，我入狱的事情吗？”阿尔斐杰洛凉凉地开口，眼睛依旧正视着前方。

“实在是帮不上你什么忙。”

“啊，你还想帮我？”阿尔斐杰洛勾起唇角，却没有笑，“波德第兹前辈，你没有趁机踩我两脚，说我坏话，已足够让我心存感激了。”

“哎呀，怎么这样想呢。”波德第兹被他呛得只能干笑两声，立即把尴尬的表情调整为欣喜，“不过现在终于可以扬眉吐气了啊。你圆满解决了这桩麻烦的任务，不仅杀敌众多，还窃取了有用的情报，可谓是战果累累啊。龙王大人一定会嘉奖你的。”

这个男人得到龙王再度的垂青，是时间早晚的事。眼下，必须要跟他搞好关系。

但是，波德第兹迎奉的话语，阿尔斐杰洛仍旧没有回答。

“还有一件事，让我很过意不去。”偷偷窥探了他两眼，波德第兹认为时机铺垫得差不多了。“无论如何一定要跟你当面道个歉。”

“为什么？”阿尔斐杰洛突然转过头，回望着他，一脸不解。“你又没对不起我的地方。我出手支援你，也是在尽我的职责。”

“不是指这个……”波德第兹吞了吞口水，终于坦然说道，“我是为了麦克辛。那个家伙，总是口无遮拦。但他并没有什么坏心眼。是个嘴贱但热心肠的家伙。”

阿尔斐杰洛回应他的，是依然不解的眼神。“我有些年没碰到你所说的那个男人了。”

“嗯，也是啊。毕竟是蛮久以前的事情了吧。”带着歉意，波德第兹微微抿嘴一笑，“在那次你们一起出任务的时候，他似乎当着你的面，说了很多不好听的话呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛的目光凝了一凝，面容陡然严峻起来。公胡狼，母鬣狗……是啊，他怎么会忘记呢？

风的呼啸，海龙与机械龙扇动翅膀的巨响，还有两者的回声，冲击着阿尔斐杰洛的耳膜。他感到，有某种情感，似乎要在一汪死水的心田间，被唤醒了。感觉像是有一个猛兽，将要被放出囚笼。

所有的噪音中间，插入了波德第兹平和而又悠扬的话声，“麦克辛是与我相识多年的友人。我俩还没被推荐到卡塔特的时候就认识了。”发出一声叹息，波德第兹似有感慨地说道，“他这人啊，最喜欢争强好胜。性子急，说话冲，嘴不饶人。但这不代表他对你怀有恶意。”

“啊，这算什么？”尽管对方的态度真诚无比，阿尔斐杰洛却好像根本不领情一样，生冷地压下他的话音，反问道，“替那个事后向你吹嘘炫耀这件事的好友辩护吗？”

“我已经骂过他了。真的！就是一直碰不到你，没法表达我的歉意。等以后有机会，我一定让他亲口向你赔罪。”

波德第兹十分笃定和恳切的致歉，只是引起了阿尔斐杰洛的一声嗤笑。

“不必了。我不在乎。”

“你是不是怪我，行动得太晚了？”

“我说了，我不在乎。你又何必为了许多年前的一桩我几乎快要忘却的旧事介怀呢。”阿尔斐杰洛嘴角不快地一撇，整个人都处在烦闷的情绪中，目光直接转向了天空，“老实说，我觉得你有些多此一举。况且，如果你真的那么有诚意，早该在麦克辛口出狂言之后就向我解释的，而不是拖到现在。”

他认为我是假惺惺的人。波德第兹瞥了他一眼，略有点沮丧地想。红发男子如今的眼神像是在否定一切。好像世上没有任何能让他相信的东西。

“也是啊……”苦笑了一下后，波德第兹无力地叹口气，“我实在是个非常差劲的人啊。”

“不过，我还是不会怪你。”阿尔斐杰洛突然变了个态度，朗声说道。他的目光恢复了平静，唯有脸孔依然紧绷着，透露出严肃的模样，“我反倒有件事要拜托你。”

波德第兹稍微愣了一下，随后马上出声询问道，“是什么？”

“两个选择，”视线极缓慢地转向一旁的同伴，阿尔斐杰洛一双紫罗兰色的眸子，盛着星光，与漫天的星斗交相呼应，“要么你自己回卡塔特，要么在一个地方等我。”

对方只是这么草草地说了一句，波德第兹就立刻听懂了，连忙惊呼道，“你要去哪里？”

这时，沉默至今的乌路斯突然说，“最好马上回卡塔特，不要有一分耽搁。你也不想再被族长怪罪吧？”对于阿尔斐杰洛刚才讽刺主人时显露出来的强硬态度，这头海龙早就感到不满意了。

“也就是说，你选择了前者。”阿尔斐杰洛仍旧望着波德第兹，而不去理睬他的从者。

“这……”波德第兹面露为难的神色，“乌路斯说得也有道理。你好不容易才得到重新抬头的机会，行事还是不要太过招摇了。回去交差最要紧。”

“我有比这重要百倍的事！”如此坚定地宣告了一句后，阿尔斐杰洛又好像要作出解释一样的补充道，“当然，我会竭尽全力地替龙族铲除所有的敌人，这点毋庸置疑。但是，我并不在乎龙王对我的看法。同样的，我也不在乎你们把我的话原封不动地传递给他们。”

“哎，我和乌路斯，也不至于像你说的那样吧……”不知是出于歉疚的心理，还是害怕他半威胁性质的警告，对着这个似乎有什么私事要急着处理的男人，波德第兹最终还是点了点头。“好吧，我们约在楚格峰会合，你看怎样？我和乌路斯会在那儿等你。”波德第兹用征求的眼神望着他，“但是，你必须给我个准信。你需要多久——哎？！”

阿尔斐杰洛没有回答，直接操控身下的巨型机械坐骑掉转龙头，朝地中海的方向飞远。

 

CLVII

 

冰冷的月光，让深夜空无一人的街道更显孤寂。虽是夏季，但夜里的风一旦刮大了，还是会带着些冷意的。徘徊在路边的野狗停在倒有食物残羹的垃圾堆旁，哆嗦着身子低头嗅闻，听到有人接近的脚步后，马上夹紧了尾巴躲进房屋的暗处。

一个人影在街上游走，毫不在意四周的一切。被吓跑的狗也好，还是吹乱发型的风，什么都不管，只顾埋头走着。蹒跚的步履，恍然是一缕游荡在人间的孤魂。

想要搜寻的地方终于找到了。几经周折，阿尔斐杰洛在一扇紧闭的门前停下了脚步。

眼前的屋子，只有门牌号，没有店的招牌。不过从窗户探进去，能看到清一色挂在衣架上的女式服装，款式各异，五颜六色，琳琅满目。

这座简洁的房屋，也是二层楼，也是装修成私人小店的样子。一楼是店面，二楼是住人的房间。外观和以前的那套房有些像，地段却从接近市中心的位置换到了城南的边远地区。

屋子里有两股熟悉的魔力。没有它们，他就找不到这里。

手放在门上，不重不轻地叩了两下。原以为自己至少会犹豫，或者颤抖的。可是他的心中，竟然一片安详。这种异常的状况，连阿尔斐杰洛自己都有些不理解了。

一个男人出来开了门，在阿尔斐杰洛等待了一分钟以后。那是个头发黑如炭、身材健美，每次出现都必定会让他欢喜的男人。他穿着轻薄的睡衣睡裤，上衣领口开得很低，仅用绳结松散地扎着。没被遮蔽住的颈部肌肤，两条锁骨，半个肩膀，还有隐隐约约的胸肌线条，都曝露在月光下，无比动人。刚从睡梦中醒来的迷离双眼，更是散发出充满致命诱惑的魅力。但是，将这一切尽收眼底的阿尔斐杰洛，却发现自己并没有怦然心动。那些足以令他发狂、属于心爱之人的新鲜肉体，如今，连他的一点兴趣都唤不起。

“……怎么是你？”为他开门的男子——苏洛，灰绿色的眼睛荡满了惊讶的神色。一看就知道，他还没收到最新的消息。“你出狱了？”

“是啊，我出狱了。”直视着他，欣赏他满脸的诧异，阿尔斐杰洛回以温和的微笑，“大概有五六天了吧。”

苏洛定神看向他，与他的目光相汇，看了一会儿移开了。半晌后，仿佛发觉无处可避似的，又逼着自己看向他。“噢，这听起来……”他停顿了一下，“真是不错。”

“可我怎么觉得，你好像很意外？”目光不似苏洛那般躲闪，阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸始终凝视对方，“是不是希望我永远都不要出来？”

“为什么这样说。”苏洛压抑着嗓门，语调有些严峻。

“你没有再来孤塔看我。你说过的，会抽空再来。”阿尔斐杰洛轻笑道，“所以我想，你大概很讨厌见到我吧？”

“我……有点事。”

“什么事？忙着搬家？”

他们隔着已被打开的门，沉默了一会儿。这段时间里，阿尔斐杰洛一直凝视着他，眼神炙热，似有一团火焰在燃烧。

“说到这个，”苏洛生硬地岔开话题，“你怎么会来？龙王允许？”

“外出做任务，刚刚完成，正要回去复命，突然有点想你了，就顺道过来拜访。”阿尔斐杰洛维持脸上的笑意，十分轻松地耸了耸肩，“去原来的住处找你，却发现早就换了屋主，变成了一家奶酪店。”他凑近苏洛一些，微微抬高了声音，“你什么时候搬家的啊，苏洛？”

苏洛打量着阿尔斐杰洛，觉得他和往常有点不同。视野里的，是一张历经极度的疲惫和折磨的憔悴面庞，仿佛一个旅人，在沙漠中孤独而又绝望地进行了一段无法言说的旅程。可是他却故意笑得像一个流氓无赖，吊起嘴角，一脸痞气，眼睛里时不时乍现出一丝轻浮的光。

这份不对劲，让苏洛没有将自己与卢奎莎早在1222年就从原来的住处搬到这里的事情详说出来，只是这么简单地答道，“有些年了。这是我跟卢奎莎在佛罗伦萨的第三次搬家。让周围人看出我们不会老就麻烦了。”

算起来，该是自己和许普斯出任务到基辅之后没多久的事吧。苏洛没告诉阿尔斐杰洛，一来是觉得没必要，二来是他们相聚的机会甚少，没功夫谈起。搬家这事儿，是卢奎莎的提议。虽然看似是在无意间漫不经心地提起来的，不过态度却甚为坚决。苏洛没怎么多问，便应了下来。对他们来说，这也不是头一回了。时光在流逝，他们二人却青春不老。每隔一段时间搬家，是防止邻居起疑的必要措施。至于经常光临卢奎莎服装店的常客，则由店主本人亲自负责催眠，洗去她们的记忆。

“原来是这样啊。还以为你们故意躲着我呢。”虽然言语里多少有点泄气，但是阿尔斐杰洛却好像笑得更开心了，“一直以来，都是我单方面地认为我们的关系很亲密呢。”

古怪而又直白的话语，实在让人不好接口。苏洛正为此发愁，突然——

“苏洛，谁来了啊？怎么去了那么久……”

一个女人的声音响了起来，解除了苏洛的忧患。也许是感觉到床上的冷意，希望离开的男人能快些回来陪自己睡觉吧，从楼上的房间传来了卢奎莎娇滴滴的询问声。虽然听起来像是半梦半醒间的轻柔呻|吟，还有楼层和墙壁的阻隔，但是传入到感官敏锐的龙术士耳里，清晰得就好比有人站在身旁正常说话一样。

“啊，罪过罪过。这下不只是你，连卢奎莎都被我吵醒了呢。”阿尔斐杰洛用夸张的肢体语言道着歉，朝里面张望了一下，然后瞥向苏洛，“既然都已经这样了，不介意邀请我到你们的新家坐一会儿吧？”

苏洛抿着嘴巴，似乎是在犹豫该不该尽地主之谊。片刻后，他点了点头，“你进来吧。”

在苏洛的带领下，阿尔斐杰洛走了进去。底楼的房间摆满了服装，有一个收费的柜台，和两三把椅子。往里走，经过又短又窄的走廊，他看到一条分别通往楼上和楼下的楼梯。楼梯的两侧是厕所和厨房，上面应该是卧室。蜡烛的光，把楼梯照亮了一部分。阿尔斐杰洛闻到了药水的气味，也感觉到一些微量的魔力，感觉像是附着在某种护符、或者水晶球上面发散出来的。他往下看，地下室的门虚掩着，细小的门缝里显现出摆满一地的兽脂蜡烛，一个小方桌，和杂乱堆在桌上的各种魔法道具。看来，这里的女主人，还是改不了营造一个地下室进行某些神秘仪式的习惯。

不大的这套屋子里，似乎只有男女主人居住着。许普斯最近都留守在卡塔特。吉芙纳应该在这里，不过阿尔斐杰洛没见到她。可见，她正一如既往地休憩在卢奎莎后颈的契约魔法阵里。没有多余的人打扰，真的是再好不过了。

阿尔斐杰洛在二楼的客厅找了张椅子坐下来，苏洛去了里面的房间，和卢奎莎说话。过了不久，两个人一起出来了。卢奎莎在柔美的白色睡裙外裹了一件大大的披肩，遮蔽住身体，伸手掩着嘴打了个哈欠，一副好梦被吵醒、无精打采的样子。

但是，在视线接触到阿尔斐杰洛的那一刻，这个两眼朦胧的女人，立刻打起了精神。

“都那么晚了，你来做什么呀？打扰人家睡觉。就不能白天来吗？”

卢奎莎对这名稀客的到来迷惑不解，半埋怨半发嗲地朝他提出抗议。尽管用的是娇嗔的口气，但她的眼神却暴露出她此刻真实的心思。她盯着座位上的阿尔斐杰洛，幽幽地看着。那眼神，就像是要把胡乱闯入自家花园的顽劣小孩赶走。

接下那好似要将自己放逐掉的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼底，缓缓地升起了一丝落寞的笑意。虽然卢奎莎很快就将面部表情调整为热切的欢迎，但是那一瞬间的嫌恶和抗拒，阿尔斐杰洛是不会看走眼的。

“苏洛，怎么没给阿尔斐杰洛倒杯茶呢？”卢奎莎若无其事地朝对方微笑着，然后瞟了一眼苏洛，嗔道，“你啊，样样都好，可就是太不懂得待客之道了。”

这么说着，卢奎莎留苏洛接待客人，自己到厨房沏茶去了。她转身下楼的动作宛如燕子般轻盈，无论是做家务还是做饭，永远都保持着一副音乐家指挥乐队一样的姿态，让人看了，感到无限的舒心和愉悦。

但是被留在客厅里的两个男人，却全然感受不到任何的舒心。阿尔斐杰洛等待卢奎莎上茶，安静地坐着。苏洛在他对面坐下，头低着，一句话也不说，眼睛不知道在看哪里。阿尔斐杰洛观察他，看他像是没睡醒，眼神略涣散，没有焦点。苏洛不出声，他当然也不说话。二人间，始终流淌着一股奇怪的气氛。

看似无意要插入男人之间的谈话，但是在厨房烧水热茶时，卢奎莎却始终留意楼上的动向，平心静气地窥听屋内的声音。虽然感受不出阿尔斐杰洛的魔力，不过他的说话声还是可以听到的。结果让她非常意外，一直到她端着热乎乎的奶茶回到客厅前，坐着的那两人竟然连只言片语的交谈都没有进行，诡异地沉默着。

最终，僵局还得靠卢奎莎来打破。

她把刚出炉的一壶热奶茶摆到桌上，倒了三杯，一一放好位置，把其中的一杯推到阿尔斐杰洛面前，朝他微笑，“请用。”

“真是的，卢奎莎，”望着对自己笑脸相待的女人，阿尔斐杰洛竟有些不好意思地脸红起来，“我们认识了那么久，也不用这样客气吧。”

“既然不准备客气，那就趁热喝。”卢奎莎在苏洛的身边坐下来。

“你调制的奶茶，味道一定是极好的。”芳甜的奶香味飘散在空气里。阿尔斐杰洛拿起陶制茶杯，望着里面醇厚的液体，鼻尖凑上去闻了闻。“不过，我今夜唐突拜访，不是为了来喝茶的。”

“那你是——”

阿尔斐杰洛抢在她问完前，说，“你那么冰雪聪明，应该懂我的意思啊。”

“我还没睡醒，头昏昏的，实在猜不出来啊。”卢奎莎樱唇微启，粉面含笑，一双淡紫色的桃花眼凝注阿尔斐杰洛，眸中有烟波在流转，看起来十分勾魂。“我还真以为你是惦念起了我的手艺，专程来讨茶水喝的呢。难道不是吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛不接话了。表情慢慢地冷下来，笑容一分分地剥离，似乎因为卢奎莎的装傻充愣，而流露出兴致败坏的样子。

屋里瞬时变得很安静。苏洛把胳膊放在膝盖上，仍然低着头，但是阿尔斐杰洛能感觉到他投向自己的视线，就像蜷缩在晴朗白天下的星星的微光，虽然无法辨明，却难以让人忽视。

“明明是曾经最信任的人，现在也只能把真话掩藏起来。满嘴的虚情假意，说客套话……世事的变迁真让人感慨啊。”阿尔斐杰洛轻轻笑了，笑得明朗而清雅。笑声渐止后，神情慢慢地黯淡下去，缓缓道，“不过，也可能是我一厢情愿地把自己在你心里的地位看得太重要了吧，总觉得你会像我信任你那样信任我。现在觉醒，还不算太晚吧。你说对不对呢，苏洛？”

即使听到了阿尔斐杰洛的这番真挚中暗藏着危机的倾诉，苏洛还是连一眼都没有看他，更没有回应。

卢奎莎似乎有些焦虑，身子不安分地在座椅上来回挪了挪。但是阿尔斐杰洛只当她不存在，满眼的目光只留给苏洛一人。

我们之间，已经无话可说了么？他看着苏洛。这个男人对自己彻底冷漠的表现，已经让他不能再继续忍受了。心肠在一瞬间刚硬下来。终于，阿尔斐杰洛放弃了做戏，决定直抒他今夜前来的目的了。

“既然大家都是熟人，就不必再兜圈子了吧。”轻轻晃了晃手里的茶杯，看着杯中荡起的微纹，阿尔斐杰洛身子往前倾一点，放低了声音。“有件本应在踏往卡塔特山脉的当初、命运被改写的第一时间，就该问清楚的事，需要你们为我解答。”盛开着紫罗兰花的眼睛，以透彻的目光凝注面前的这对男女，“你们俩，是如何把我骗去做龙术士的，我想知道这件事。”阿尔斐杰洛一字一字地说，“好好地，告诉我一下吧。”

 


	88. 阿尔斐杰洛（69）

 

这种惊讶，就好比被人拿了杯冰水浇在头上。

阿尔斐杰洛的问话，一瞬间搅乱了苏洛和卢奎莎的思维，让他们睡意全消。

“……你在、说什么啊？混蛋。”卢奎莎略略蹙起细眉，表情惊疑而恐惧，原本就很白皙的脸庞更是一下子变得煞白，嘴中不自觉地发出一声轻叱。

“啊，你没听错。”阿尔斐杰洛用一副笑里藏针的表情面对她，“我要你们一五一十地向我交代，你们究竟使了什么手段，骗得我甘愿去做龙术士的？”

沉默了数秒，卢奎莎的神色逐渐趋于缓和。她比苏洛更早缓过神来，也很快想好了应对这个男人的对策。

“你找过来的目的，就是为了问这个？”

阿尔斐杰洛笑得很无辜，“监狱里呆久了，难免会想起过去的时光，想着想着，总觉得哪里不对劲。扪心自问以后，发现是开头出了问题。也算是我突发奇想吧。”

卢奎莎满眼含笑，眯成两道弯弯的月牙儿，先是展露出一个倾城绝色的笑容，而后语带责备地说道，“那你真是太失礼了！”

“此话怎讲？”

“也不知道你是从哪里听到了什么闲话，竟然会提出这种问题。”卢奎莎把手掌放在桌面上，紧紧按住，“记着，我和苏洛可是你的救命恩人哦！不会忘了吧？从缉拿你的家伙手里，我们救下了你的命。”

“啊，是吗？”听完这女人的说辞，阿尔斐杰洛嘴边的笑意愈发浓艳了起来，“原来我辜负了你们的良苦用心？那真是罪该万死啊。不过你可不要冤枉我。你们对我的大恩，我自然是铭记于心，终生莫齿难忘的。”

他悠然地坐在那里，咪了一口奶茶，然后把杯子放回桌上，身体往后靠去，翘起二郎腿，好整以暇地看着她。阿尔斐杰洛看向卢奎莎的目光，好似一只老练的猫蹲在高处观察一只偷油的老鼠，准备展开狩猎似的。也许是他的态度过于悠闲了吧，卢奎莎有些被激怒了。

“如果明白的话，就不要再说那些不着边际的话了。”骤转了态度的女人开始下达逐客令，“时间已经很晚，我和苏洛都很困了。赶紧离开——”

“卢奎莎，停止吧。”

很疲惫的叹息声从她的身侧传来。

“哎？”卢奎莎愣了一下，偏过头看向身旁，“什么？”

“不要说了。”苏洛打断卢奎莎后，突然朝阿尔斐杰洛望了过去，“他……已经知道了。”

阿尔斐杰洛邪恶地笑了。先前，他所伪装的姿态，全部都消失无踪。那张脸上，如今只剩下怀有深深恶意的微笑。

“苏洛，”阿尔斐杰洛湿濡的舌尖轻吐出对方的名字，最深的情意流转在他的齿间，“相比之下，还是你比较懂我啊。也不枉我对你痴心一片了。”

“……”苏洛一动不动地看着他，面庞紧绷。

让自己感到奇怪的，不就是这个男人态度的转变吗？之前，阿尔斐杰洛从未对苏洛如此强烈地透露过他的心声，一直极力压抑着自己的感情，即使思念成灾，也绝不把最后那层窗户纸捅破。阿尔斐杰洛一直以来都是那样的隐忍。但是，从苏洛开门迎他进来再到现在的这一刻，这个男人的表现，让苏洛大跌眼镜。他居然非常从容而又直接地向自己表达了他的想念之情，行为坦率，表情轻佻，言语则更是大胆。

“说吧，你想问什么。”

苏洛极力压抑着情绪，声音沉闷而凝滞，仿佛年久失修的摇弦琴拉奏出来的破音。听到他如此表态，阿尔斐杰洛的眉毛几乎要飞舞起来了。

“啊，听你的意思，不管我问什么，你都会坦诚相告的，对吗？”

“苏洛！”

卢奎莎的尖叫，无论是苏洛还是阿尔斐杰洛，都无视了。

“可是要我怎么确定，你不是在编织另一个谎言呢？”

苏洛始终凝视着这个笑得狡猾异常的男人。“问吧，我会回答你的。得到我的答案后，和你心中已经获得的答案作比较吧。”

“既然你这么说，那我就不客气了。”阿尔斐杰洛在桌上敲了两下弹指，“你们使用了黑魔法。”

陈述句而非疑问句的形式，证明他早已掌握了他想要知道的事。

苏洛没料到他会用这种方式，犹疑了半秒，默认地应道，“对。”

尽管早就知晓了八|九分，但是在答案得到确切证实的这一刻，阿尔斐杰洛整个人都怔在了当场。良久，才痴痴地说，“你们控制了萨尔瓦托莱的思想，要他假装传位给我。”

“对。”

“随后，你们又暗示他我有夺位的野心，让他设伏杀我。”

“对。”

“你们催眠了达里奥，让我即使问到了答案也是错的。”阿尔斐杰洛的话一次比一次更容易脱口。

苏洛依然简洁地回答，“对。”

还有一个人……阿尔斐杰洛忽然感到一阵心慌，仿佛心被人揪起来。“我觉得烦了。”他胡乱地揉了揉额头，“你自己交代吧。”

“你既然都已经知道，又何必再问呢？”

“哼，对于我早就看穿了你们的谎言这一点，你好像也早就作好思想准备了啊。”

“那个时候，你识破了白罗加操控刺客的手段，将他施加在刺客脑内的黑魔法破除，进而得知了他暗杀你的真相。”苏洛低垂的眼睛，填充着晦暗的光芒，“从那个时候起，我就猜到会有今天。”

“可你却对我隐瞒至今！”阿尔斐杰洛的双眸迸发出厉光，“为什么要对我做出这种事？玩弄我到如此地步？！”

愤怒扭曲了那张风华绝代的脸，让红发的男人看起来好似地狱的恶鬼。那样的表情，苏洛似乎无法面对，微微俯下了头。胸膛中有某种熟悉的情感狠狠地撞击，一次又一次地在他的心湖掀起惊涛骇浪。他深知，那是愧意。

屈服于那股愧意，苏洛静默下来，半天都没有说话。他心中的滋味，也只有卢奎莎最为清楚。

自从与阿尔斐杰洛做了犯禁忌的事之后，卢奎莎总觉得心里不太踏实，就撺掇着苏洛要搬家。想不到，这个男人还是寻了上来。她和苏洛的魔力，早已经弱于阿尔斐杰洛，看来无论怎样，都避不开他的侦测了。

该来的，终究还是躲不过啊……

“我和苏洛在一起，本来就是不被允许的。”卢奎莎悦耳的声音，插入到死寂的谈话空白之中，代替苏洛，不急不缓地诉说起来，“龙术士之间私交最频密的，非我们二人莫属了。卡塔特山脉关于我和苏洛的来往，始终流言如沸。尤其是白罗加那个混账，总拿这事儿做文章，借机打压苏洛。”

阿尔斐杰洛一听，瞬间来了兴致，好奇地打量着卢奎莎，“只是这样？只是这个原因？”

“你以为呢？”

“我以为，会有更深刻或者更阴暗的理由呢。”

“不，就只是这样。因为我和苏洛的亲密关系，让两位龙王很不满。背地里有不少嘴碎的家伙在龙王面前告发我们。我们当然要将功折罪啦。”

“所以就找上了我？”

这种答案，阿尔斐杰洛怎会没有想过？困扰了他多年的疑问，竟当真是如此的简单？曾几何时，阿尔斐杰洛一度忘记了，他在苏洛借用吉安的假名对自己进行离开佛罗伦萨的游说时，自己有多么纠结；也忘记了，自己当初是抱着怎样一颗赤诚的心，执意要留在朱利亚诺的身边。曾经，阿尔斐杰洛沉迷于卡塔特首席龙术士的角色，其中很重要的一个原因，正是此刻坦然地道出真实企图的这个女人身旁的男人。苏洛的存在，使阿尔斐杰洛忘记了自己被诱骗过来的事实，反而沉浸其中，沾沾自喜。

但是现在，一切都已不同。

“你们就是为了这种理由……”阿尔斐杰洛端坐着的身体，莫名其妙地颤抖起来，“为了不受约束地在一起，而把我拖下水……”

“别这样说。你能想出比这更好的法子吗？”卢奎莎婉转的声线，夹杂着几分得意，“是我们将你从一个走投无路的通缉犯的身份解放出来。对拯救自己的人，应该抱有一颗感恩的心。”

“愚蠢。”愤恨的视线怒瞪着她，阿尔斐杰洛连连冷笑，“你们推荐了我，而我们三个的关系一度还算是不错，难道龙王会真的放心吗？他们只会更加地防范你们罢了！”

“如果你懂这个道理，就不要再到佛罗伦萨来。”

“说得好轻巧啊，让我当作什么事都没发生过吗？”阿尔斐杰洛的声音，撕裂得像是喉咙被玻璃割破了一样，“我会成为通缉犯，全部都是拜你们所赐！受你们俩的挑唆，我和萨尔瓦托莱才会自相残杀！最终害死了那么多人……难道别人的命，对你们而言只是蝼蚁？”

“少装蒜了，”卢奎莎鄙夷道，“你杀过的人还比我们少吗？你给那老头卖命做走狗的那几年，被你干掉的家伙，也是多得数不过来了吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛没有马上回答。他斜睨的目光，凉凉地投向了从刚才开始就默然不语的苏洛。只见苏洛因二人激烈的争执皱起了眉，手指放在他一口都没喝过的奶茶杯子边，粗短的指甲扣住桌子的边缘，微微发力；但是眼帘始终微垂着，让人看不清他深藏的目光。

香甜的奶茶，渐渐脱离了温暖的热度，变得冰冷了，正如阿尔斐杰洛的心。

“那个老头很碍事啊。”眼见阿尔斐杰洛无话可说，卢奎莎美艳的脸上，挂起了胜利者的表情，连嗓音都带上了几分愉悦，“要是那个帮派的一把手宝座真的落到了你的手里，你就会贪恋得到的权力，一心留在佛罗伦萨发展，经营那老头子的事业，而不会跟我们去卡塔特了。”

“到底是你们两个中间谁做的？”进行任何的辩论都已经毫无意义了。阿尔斐杰洛瞥向她，直接问道，“这一切的阴谋。”

卢奎莎眉眼弯弯，眼神迷离，媚态毕现，“人是我催眠的，”她一边悠闲地拿起陶杯喝茶，一边说，“局也是我布下的。”

“那么苏洛呢？”阿尔斐杰洛瞥瞥黑发的男人，再看向她，“苏洛做了些什么？”

“他？”卢奎莎把杯子放回去，“监视你，外加默默地支持我。”

阿尔斐杰洛又瞧了一眼苏洛，发现他还是低垂着目光，一声不响。

那边，卢奎莎美妙的话音仍未消退。“老实说，我才不信龙术士们都会乖乖遵守不滥用催眠黑魔法的规定呢。能随意操纵别人的行动，为自己所用，这是多大的诱惑啊！只不过所有违反规定的龙术士都选择互守秘密，不公开戳破罢了。”

“苏洛，你可是好几次在我催眠别人的时候提出抗议的。”

带着讥讽的紫罗兰色目光射过去，阿尔斐杰洛对苏洛灿然一笑，得到的依然是对方的漠视。

“他是个过于善良、温柔的男人。冷面热心，嘴硬心软……不喜欢使用卑劣的手段。”卢奎莎依旧端着一副胜利者的姿态，深情地朝苏洛望去一眼，紫薇花盛开的眸子深处，藏着从未有过的温柔笑意，再转过头来，对着阿尔斐杰洛，眼里的神色立刻转变为不屑，“兴许是跟我一同策划了那起阴谋，让他的神经有点过敏了吧。”

“啊，能如此坦然地说出自己做的坏事，还一点没有负欠的感觉，”阿尔斐杰洛的眸中，缓慢地升起了一轮猩红之月，“你也是不简单啊，卢奎莎。”

没有任何预兆的，银色的光撕裂了空间，顷刻间亮起，又顷刻间暗去。巨大的轰响震动了周围，混合着陶器碎裂、木头折断的声音。等一切平复下来后，客厅一时间变得鸦雀无声。

卢奎莎裹在身上的披肩莫名掉在了地上，原因是坐着的她突然站了起来，但她站起来的动作并非本意，而是苏洛的拉拽。

三个陶制茶杯，三人间的木桌，还有男女主人所坐的椅子，都在一瞬间被掀飞，砸烂在地上，毁得干干净净。洒出的奶茶，溅湿了两人的睡衣。

卢奎莎站立在零乱了一地的液体和碎屑之间，怔怔地看着用整个身子庇护住自己的苏洛，和依旧翘着二郎腿坐在原位朝自己微笑的阿尔斐杰洛，神情一片呆滞。这个男人，他竟然对苏洛下手——不，他最先瞄准的目标，应该是……

就在刚才，阿尔斐杰洛射出了一颗魔弹。原本这个攻击打向的是卢奎莎，但是苏洛及时闪身过来，把她拉开，并为她扛下了这一击。由于苏洛完全将魔弹的力量承受了下来，屋里的其他陈设，包括他身后的卢奎莎，才没有遭殃。

阿尔斐杰洛扬起了低沉的笑声。又一阵银光，已经在他的掌中闪烁了起来。几乎与此同时，苏洛的喉咙闷声哼了一下，身体随之一震，脚步踉跄着退后了几步，连带着卢奎莎也一同往后倒退。尽管如此，苏洛依旧坚持遮挡住身后的女人，保护她安然无虞。

由于惊愕，卢奎莎一瞬间呆住了，随后惊愕立刻全消，回过神来。这第二击，毫不留情地打在了苏洛的胸膛，让他的呼吸在那一瞬间都有些停滞了。

“我想呢，到底要做些什么，才能打破你的缄默。”轻松地坐在位子上，阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼眸泛着嗜血红光，面对身前狼狈的男女，“果然，沉不住气了啊。”

“苏洛！”卢奎莎的瞳孔急剧紧缩，整张脸因愤怒和惊惧而扭曲得让人觉得可怖。想要挤上前检查他的伤，可是苏洛始终用全力把她阻挡在身后。

“好矫健啊……竟然一招不落地挡了下来。”无视了女人涨红着脸发出的怒吼，阿尔斐杰洛凝望着苏洛，语调里丝毫找不到一分抱歉，只有愉悦，“你的身手，我一直是很佩服的。”

“你、竟敢——”

即使知道彼此间的实力差距，卢奎莎还是没有犹豫地出手了。

几不可见的丝线，脱离操控者之手，在虚空中划出夺命的轨迹。但是比起座位上被袭击者的悠然，线的走向更是让她不可思议。

对阿尔斐杰洛的攻击不避也不反抗、只是单纯护着卢奎莎的苏洛，马上做出了反应。仿佛早已经洞察水晶线的轨道似的，猛然伸出右手。

“苏洛，你做什么？”

卢奎莎的武装，是放在卧室梳妆镜前皮包里的针线，通过术者的操纵，穿墙射到客厅。现在，袭向阿尔斐杰洛的那一端，正被身前的男子牢牢攥住。锋利得能轻易剖开人体、甚至能直接穿透墙壁的水晶线，坎进苏洛右臂的皮肤，撕扯出惨不忍睹的凹陷。

“快放手！”

卢奎莎用力抽出水晶线，苏洛却愈握愈紧。丝线纠缠着他的手，印出几道渗血的痕迹。为了不使自己的身体被切割，他已将全身的魔力聚集起来并提升至极限。燃烧的魔力足够与卢奎莎全力倾注在丝线上的魔力相抗衡，因此水晶线只是深深地坎进了他的肌肤，除了割出数道勒痕，并没有造成严重的伤势。但即使这样，卢奎莎依然对苏洛顿时变得鲜血淋淋的右手感到心痛。

那对男女，彼此牵挂着对方。遇见危机，优先想到的是对方的安危。眺望着他们，将这一幕看在眼里，阿尔斐杰洛没有任何感想，只是冷冷笑了两声。卢奎莎的慌乱，成功激起了他的施|虐|欲。不过，他并没有再进行攻击。

“卢奎莎，收起水晶线。”苏洛不仅不肯松手，反而对她严厉地要求道。

“可是——”卢奎莎不想伤他，可又劝不动他，反倒放弃了。突然把目光转向阿尔斐杰洛，大口呼吸着喊道，“你敢打伤苏洛！”

“现在，是你的水晶线伤了他。”阿尔斐杰洛目光阴狠，表情非常恶劣，“他硬吃我的攻击，也全是因为你哦。”

被那险恶的语气一震，卢奎莎不由得身子一抖，神情呆愕起来，但很快就回过神瞪视着他，“我还是更喜欢你在佛罗伦萨当演员的样子啊。就像雏鸟一般稚嫩，多么的容易被我摆布啊！”她凶神恶煞的眼神，仿佛要把他撕碎，“不像现在，连我的水晶线都打不穿你！”

刚才在瞬间发射出去的水晶线，数量有好多根，并没有全部被苏洛俘获在手。其中有一条逃过了苏洛的捕捉，飞快地掠到阿尔斐杰洛跟前。但是保持着原来的坐姿迎接致命一击的红发男子，仅凭周身致密浑厚的魔力，就抵挡住了它的穿透。

“经你一手调|教，我自然是要青出于蓝了。”阿尔斐杰洛恶毒的口吻，足以刺痛这个曾传授黑魔法给自己的女人的自尊心。话中更是带着旁人不可领会的深意，“你的绝活，我今天终于见识到了。要是被这些线刺穿心脏，就会留下针孔般细微又很难被人察觉的致命伤口吧。可惜啊，也不过是如此的程度。”

“你——”

卢奎莎一怔，面孔通红，气得简直想要用粗口辱骂他，并且冲过去把他的嘴撕烂。觉察到她的狂躁，苏洛赶紧用自由的左臂拦下她，不让她靠近那个危险的男人。

“卢奎莎，别再做无用的争辩了。”

不顾苏洛的制止，卢奎莎怒目咆哮道，“他弄伤了你！”

她发狂的样子，将她美丽的容颜完全扭曲了，半点也瞧不出平日里的端庄与娴淑。看着仪态尽失的卢奎莎，阿尔斐杰洛忽然彻底确定了一个事实。这个女人，尽管身体背叛了苏洛，但是她的心，却一直都在苏洛这里。若非如此，自己早就容不下她了。

“把水晶线收起来。听我的话。”

当苏洛再一次强硬地要求她之后，卢奎莎终于服软了。她恼怒地瞪了一眼阿尔斐杰洛，极不情愿地按照苏洛的吩咐，撤回投放在所有水晶线上的魔力，让它们蜷缩回原来放置着的地方。

“你以为不还手，我就会原谅你吗？”阿尔斐杰洛对苏洛的制止充满了不屑。望向那两人的眼神，满满的都是仇恨，“肆意玩弄我的人生，只是为了把我骗上山，举荐给龙王。龙王许诺了你们什么好处？允许你们自由恋爱？还是上|床？”

听完这无比刺耳的话，苏洛默默低首，一脸惭愧，而卢奎莎立刻面向他，瞪着他的眼神，尽是怨毒之情。纤柔的手指揪住睡裙，揉出深刻纠结的褶皱。卢奎莎拼命克制住内心对那个男人的憎恨，努力地思考逼退他的办法。

三人的关系，就好比是舞者在纤细的钢丝上起舞一般，表面和谐，暗里却充满了凶险。多年来勉强维系的安定，经过这一闹，算是彻底告吹，不可挽回了。彼此间的脸面已经撕破，阿尔斐杰洛既然选择在深夜冒昧地造访，就不可能轻易放过他们。在没出完恶气前，他绝不会离开。而他头一个不会放过的人，就是卢奎莎自己。单凭卢奎莎的一己之力，必然敌不过这个男人，但如果与苏洛联手，也未必会输给他。可眼下，最要命的就是苏洛的态度，似乎不愿意对阿尔斐杰洛动手。难道要任由这男人在他们的家撒野吗？到底该怎么办……

忽然，卢奎莎躁动不安的表情变了。仿佛是一个苦恼了多年的难题终于得到解决一样，整张脸都亮了起来，神采飞扬。只听见她欣喜地呼唤了一声，“吉芙纳！”

被屋子里不该刮起的一阵旋风吹拂，卢奎莎的头发飘扬起来，掩藏在脖子后面的魔法阵迸出红光，带出了从者的身影。

阿尔斐杰洛的瞳孔瞬间瞪大。原本压制着二人的局面，由于吉芙纳的出现，彻底被颠覆了。骤变的胜负几率，促使他再也不能安心地保持镇定坐在位子上了。阿尔斐杰洛立刻如临大敌一般地站起来。

冷若冰霜地伫立在主人的身前，吉芙纳眼角的余光疾速地瞥过主人凌乱的衣服和苏洛胸口、右臂的伤，马上就明白了当前的状况。“龙术士之间不准私斗！”她朝红发的男子走近两步，将两人庇护在后面。

阿尔斐杰洛面带讥嘲，好笑地看着呵斥自己的母火龙。“你以为我还会在乎这条破规矩？”

吉芙纳与他对视，神情丝毫未变，冷冷地对他说，“你是被邀请居住在卡塔特的贵客，不同于普通的龙术士。你如果违反规矩，则罪加一等！孤塔的大门将再次为你敞开！与两位龙术士为敌，是利是弊，你自己掂量吧。”

“哈，贵客。”他狠狠地冷笑，“我的地位，是牺牲了多少的鲜血和欺骗才换来的？”

阿尔斐杰洛看着吉芙纳的目光，满是戾气。他溢出体外的杀气，几乎笼罩了整个房间，吉芙纳更是能通过敏锐的嗅觉感受出来。但是，她丝毫没有退却。

“这条路是你自己选的。不要怨天尤人。”

“是我自己选的吗？不是在你们的胁迫下被误导走上这条不归路的吗？这么说起来，你也算帮凶之一啊！”

吉芙纳毫无所畏地承受住阿尔斐杰洛排山倒海的怒气。

“你再执迷不悟，我就助主人一臂之力把你击溃。尼克勒斯不在这里。你毫无胜算。”

正是算准了阿尔斐杰洛不会召唤尼克勒斯，因此，吉芙纳平静地说出这几乎是要宣判胜负的断言。被她的话深深地刺激到了，阿尔斐杰洛的眸子顿时掀起了一片猩红的血光，浑身上下都填充着杀意。但是在吉芙纳近乎无情的提醒下，他再气恼也没有办法，恶狠狠地用眼神瞪视了一阵后，终于收敛起了一身暴动的魔力。

“苏洛，让你的女人叫她聒噪的从者退下！”受到困阻的阿尔斐杰洛，好像一个撒气的孩子那样冲苏洛叫起来，“我虽然没想过要杀你，但是你把我骗得那么惨，我打你几下又怎样了？”

苏洛灰绿色的眸中，有着难掩的疲惫和无奈。他回头望向卢奎莎，示意她让吉芙纳退下。但即使接收到他眼神的讯号，卢奎莎还是没有动。阿尔斐杰洛的力量，让她颇为忌惮，到现在都由于他刚才的突击惊魂不定。如今，许普斯不在，要对抗那个男人，惟有依靠吉芙纳。吉芙纳一旦离开，阿尔斐杰洛撒起野来，可就再也不会有任何顾忌了。怎么能让这个家伙如愿呢？

阿尔斐杰洛闭了一下眼睛，再睁开时，面对卢奎莎的目光变得柔和了一些，“我想和苏洛单独谈谈，能回避一下吗？我保证绝不再动手。如果违背，就让吉芙纳把我打死，给你的苏洛赔命。”

卢奎莎还在犹豫，苏洛转过头来，低声对她说，“我来应付他。你和吉芙纳暂且避一避吧。”

视线停在苏洛坚毅的脸上，看了许久，卢奎莎满怀担忧，却也改变不了他的决意，终究只能无力地应下，“你……要小心。”

目送卢奎莎围上披肩，和吉芙纳离开客厅，下了楼，直到她们的脚步踏出这栋房屋，阿尔斐杰洛终于满意地把头转向苏洛。褪去了一身的杀气，他的嘴角重新挂起一丝浅笑，专注地瞅着房间里仅剩下的那个黑发男人，看了看他身中两发魔弹后留在胸口的乌青。那发黑的淤伤，如同玷污了一件完美的艺术珍品的污秽斑点，深深烙印在苏洛胸前的皮肤上，那样突兀和吓人。紫罗兰色的目光注视着它们，阿尔斐杰洛感觉到自己复杂的心态。

“你受伤了。还是坐下来比较好。”

伸手邀请了一下，阿尔斐杰洛率先坐回座椅。苏洛沉默着没吭声，却听从了他的话，搬来一张完好的椅子，坐在他对面。

集中魔力，罩下一道隔音结界，阻断室内室外。确定不会被偷听之后，阿尔斐杰洛开始了问话，“我要听完整的版本。我要你将诱骗我的前后经过，毫无保留地告诉我。”

早就料到会被仔细地盘问，苏洛的表情非常淡然。

“第一眼见到你的时候，我就知道，你是一个未来不可限量的人才。借用吉安这个假名，我游走在佛罗伦萨的两大帮派之间，寻找说服你跟我们离开的时机。我主动找到安东尼奥，要他雇我。你是萨尔瓦托莱秘密武器的消息，也是我散布给他的。在我加入‘神圣的事业’前，我和卢奎莎观察了你五个月。看你每天都和谁接触，做什么事。交际圈和爱好什么的，全都打听得一清二楚。我本来想找个机会与你结识，慢慢改变你的想法，让你自愿到卡塔特当龙术士。可是卢奎莎嫌我这样做太慢。她是个没什么耐心的女人。她为了加快进程，给一些人的脑子做了手脚。”

“……”

“一切都在她的算计之内。”感受着自身五味繁杂的心情，苏洛不快不慢地陈述下去，“萨尔瓦托莱的确有意提拔你做下任首领，但不会那么快。你刚刚在打击安东尼奥的势力时失手，他怎么可能马上表露出要将‘铁皇冠’的头把交椅过继给你的意向呢？按他的原意，是还想考验你几年，等你再立几次大功，再把基业名正言顺地托付给你的。卢奎莎给萨尔瓦托莱的脑部加了些暗示，使他加强传位给你的信念，就当做催化剂看吧。所以就有了那一晚他和你的彻谈。但是没多久，卢奎莎又给他植入了其他想法，要他对你的能力及野心产生质疑。所以就有了那个黄昏对你的诱杀。就连你向达里奥求证所得到的‘真相’，也都是卢奎莎事先灌输给他的说辞，用来继续欺瞒已经对我们有所怀疑的你。”

一口气说到这里，苏洛不再继续下去，呼了口气，把嘴唇紧闭起来。房间里的烛光映照着他的面庞，将他刚硬分明的脸部轮廓勾画得格外迷离，甚至让人觉得有些柔和。他的表情不能用笑来形容，但是却暗藏着安心和轻松，仿佛是在感慨自己终于做成了什么，终于解决完了一件事。无论那是光荣还是邪恶的事，都不重要。他只是为自己终于将积压了许久的这件黑暗秘密说出来而感到解脱。

苏洛的每一句话，都给了阿尔斐杰洛沉重的打击，就像是一把没开刃的刀子，来来回回插在心上，带给他一阵又一阵敏感的钝痛。他瞪了苏洛一眼，恨恨地说，“她那晚一直跟我在一起，教我催眠黑魔法。她根本没有去找达里奥的时间。”

看着他的怒容，苏洛的眸光深沉不定，“她早就预见到你会去求证，在那之前就展开了行动。她每一步都走在你的前面。你当然查不出真相。”

“那么，她为什么还要对朱利亚诺下手？”阿尔斐杰洛的心忽然一阵发酸，喉头忍不住发出了一声哽咽。这个尘封多年的名字，时至今日仍能给他带来痛苦。“为什么连他都不肯放过？”

“因为那个男人，同样也是你的负累之一。不拿掉他，你就不会抛下一切，心甘情愿跟我们走。”

阿尔斐杰洛顿时敛容，吸了一口气，“让我从天堂瞬间落入地狱？”

曾经，有一段好时光，摆在他眼前。萨尔瓦托莱真诚地许诺，要把整个帮派交给他，朱利亚诺也善解人意地声明，不会再干涉自己的选择。原来，这些都是卢奎莎故意为之，为了让自己无法承受心理上的巨大落差感，加深离开的信念，而营造出来的假象！

“这个女人……为了迫使我放弃人间的一切，居然想出这些阴招，做出如此混账的事情……！”他怒不可遏地对着虚空嚎叫了一番，等把视线射向苏洛的时候，眼神却变得极度复杂，“还有你！”

阿尔斐杰洛感到自己的胸口隐隐作痛，分不清楚究竟是憎恨这个男人无情的欺骗，还是痛恨自己爱错了人，爱上这样一个无耻的家伙。窗外，干燥又略带凉意的夏风吹拂了进来，打在他脸上。回忆起自己与苏洛的初识，也是如现在这般的夏季。34年前，这个男人设下骗局，诱使自己踏入。为此，阿尔斐杰洛生命中最重要的两个人，一个被他杀死，一个被他厌弃。而他在过去那么长久的一段岁月里，竟始终抱着错误的想法，坚定不移地认为是他们对不起自己。

“你也不是什么好东西！”他朝苏洛吼，“——伪君子。不仅暗算我，现在居然为了撇清自己的罪，而把全部的事都推到你女人身上！”

“我绝无此意。”苏洛的眸光渐深，略带了几丝忧悒，“要怪就怪我吧。我也对你的情人出过手，唆使他放你走。我知道卢奎莎的全盘计划，非但没有加以制止，反而乐见其成，间接地推动它走向卢奎莎和我向往的轨道。没办法，谁叫我爱她呢。”他耸肩笑了笑，面容遍布苦涩，“你不要恨她。她只是……缺乏耐心。”

“缺乏耐心？”阿尔斐杰洛暴喝一声，猛地起身，一脚把地上的碎片踢到远处，“缺乏耐心？”

感受着眼前的男人即将失控的情绪，苏洛不急不慢地站起来，肃立在他身前，深邃的目光落在那张悲愤交加的脸上。

“你不能对她下手。上次只是被一群帮派喽啰追杀，就险些把你逼到绝路，这次你要对抗的，是整个龙族！如果你杀了同样是龙术士的卢奎莎——”

苏洛郑重的警告，让阿尔斐杰洛不禁轻笑了起来。

“啊啊，适可而止吧。”眉头皱成一团，紫色的眸子中，满是蔑视和自嘲。妒火中烧的阿尔斐杰洛用极尽嘲讽的语调说，“我知道你爱她，爱得要命！我早就想通了。没有任何人能在你们中间插足，即便她是个身体如此肮脏的贱|人。”

由于阿尔斐杰洛使用了侮辱性质的词汇，苏洛的态度变得不客气了。

“你保证不会加害卢奎莎。”踩着木屑和陶片碎渣，苏洛站到离对方近一点的位置，“你可以恨她，但你不能动她。一根毫毛都不行。”

“哈，难道要我一笑泯恩仇吗？”阿尔斐杰洛哑然失笑，“不过你放心好了。我还没发疯到要乱杀人。”

“我要你发誓。”

“这种誓言我绝不会发！还是你觉得占据着我的爱，就可以叫我无条件地为你妥协吗？”

苏洛表情一变，不太痛快地别开了视线，眼里装满了化不开的忧郁。

“又是这样啊，”他的表现，那种略带尴尬和嫌弃的表情，再次刺伤了阿尔斐杰洛千疮百孔的心。“又是这副死样子！每次到了这种时刻，你总是装傻。只要我向你表白，你就不再搭理我，做出这种无动于衷的表情！”

阿尔斐杰洛用一种近乎疯狂的眼神盯着苏洛，一把扯过他胸前的衣襟，拉近他，强制性地让他与自己对视。苏洛保持着面无表情的样子，任凭他发怒发狂，除了稍稍把头别开，看不出一丝一毫的反应。

“给我说话，苏洛！我要你明明白白地告诉我！”

阿尔斐杰洛的神情悲恸异常，怒火已然到达沸点，连声音也染上了凄厉和凶狠的味道。此刻的失态，只为求得一个辗转反侧折磨着他的答案。

在他近乎威胁的迫令下，苏洛终于有了动作。他慢慢地转过头，用一种无比平和的眼神，近距离地凝视着眼前的男子那双猩红一片的紫瞳，嘴角艰难地牵起一个带有遗憾之情的浅笑。

“抱歉，我无法回应你的感情。”

这样的答案，苦等了数十年的答案……虽然早有预料会被拒绝，但阿尔斐杰洛的手指，还是猛然地颤抖了起来。有那么一段时间，他的大脑一片寂静，什么感觉也没有了。沉默良久，终于缓缓地放开了他的衣领。惨淡的紫眸里，有某种感情，在一点点消散。

“即使你对我如此绝情，我依然要告诉你，我不杀卢奎莎，不是害怕被龙族追捕。”语调比先前平静了一些，阿尔斐杰洛作出明确的表态。“我不杀卢奎莎，是因为你偏偏瞎了眼喜欢那个婊|子。”他的眼底，装满了无尽的妒意和恨意，“没有你，她什么都不是。”

“你不会伤害她？”苏洛期盼地抬起目光。“你能保证？”

能让你在意的，果然只有那个女人吗……阿尔斐杰洛一面悲痛地想着，一面疲惫地给出回应，“我已经承诺不会那样做了，还不够？所有的一切都算我倒霉。是我自己太没用，被你们玩弄得背负了一身罪孽，手刃养父，抛弃爱人……我认栽了！可以了吧？”

显然这样还不够。阿尔斐杰洛脚掌的后半端，因一股莫名的力量，与地面腾空了几分。这次是苏洛使劲揪起了对方的衣领。

“要是你敢动她分毫，”苏洛灰绿色的眸子溢出凶光，“我就杀了你。”

“好啊，你果然是一点都不在乎我呢。”阿尔斐杰洛惨然一笑，既没有推他，也没有反抗，“苏洛，你不爱我，我不怪你。但是对你来说，我究竟算什么？一个敬献给龙王的礼物？巩固你和卢奎莎地位的基石？”

“我曾经想过拿你当朋友。但或许，我们一早就失去了做朋友的缘分。”轻缓地说着，苏洛慢慢地松开扼住他领口的手腕，“从我插手干预你命运的那一刻起……”

苏洛坦然的话语，使阿尔斐杰洛感到心被戳穿的痛楚。胸腔里，一片冰冷。鲜血顺着心上的破口，汨汨流动。

“是啊，连朋友都算不上啊……”眼中一瞬间逼出了苦涩的泪。晶莹的泪水滚滚而下，冲洗着阿尔斐杰洛的面庞，“我好恨啊！”他死死地咬住下唇，直到渗出血珠。“我想恨你的，”哀恸的哭吼渐渐化作一声声抽泣的呜咽，“我应该恨你的……可是我，好像遗失了憎恨的能力……”

捂着脸，半蹲在地上，低下高傲的头颅，埋进颤抖的两臂之间，红金色头发的男子哭得泣不成声。苏洛不知道该说什么，愣在一旁，看着哭泣的男子，满脸茫然无措。

时断时续的恸哭，回响在寂静的房间里，听了叫人心碎。当他重新站起来的时候，苏洛看清楚了他的脸。这个从来都很自负、坚强的男人，脸上斑斑泪痕如线，鼻子一顿一吸地抽搐着，就像个懦弱的孩子。

“我不会原谅你的，你们俩……”声音犹带着一丝哽咽，阿尔斐杰洛一把抹干净肆虐的泪水，仅余下少量的泪痕，如干涸的河床铺展在脸上，静静地在空气中晾干，“你们两个，毁了我一生。为了自己的幸福和快乐，毁掉了我的一生！”说出口的话语，足可表明与对方彻底决裂的态度，“一个伪君子，一个臭婊|子，真是绝配。”

一瞬间快步冲出了这个令人不想再多待一秒钟的房间，下楼时，脚掌把台阶踩得不断发出吱吱嘎嘎的求饶声，然后，轮到底楼的大门被粗暴地踹开，再重重地关起，力气大得几乎要把它拆掉。

一直到阿尔斐杰洛愤怒的脚步完全听不见，苏洛直直杵立着的身体方才有了一丝动的迹象。他吃力地、默默地坐在地上，不顾洒满地板的残渣有可能刺痛他的身体。月光照进窗栏，给他颓唐的背脊镀上一层孤傲的惨白。安静地呼吸着，苏洛不感到忧伤，不感到难过，不感到胸口痛，也完全不害怕。埋藏在内心深处三十余年见不得人的秘密，终于曝露在了阳光下，这种感觉，就像他打开一扇密封的门，将门里被困着的自己释放了出来。他的确是得到解脱了，但也并非真正的解脱。因为滚滚而来的愧意，正如爆发的山洪，在下一刻将他淹没。

虽然回答了很多阿尔斐杰洛想知道的秘密，但是苏洛自己想知道的事，终究还是没能在那人离开前问出口。

诸如「你是怎么会知道的」这类问题，苏洛没有问，阿尔斐杰洛也没有主动言明。今后，都没必要再去问了。彼此都很清楚，他们的友谊——如果真有那种东西的话——已经走到了尽头。

 

CLVIII

 

卧房里，寂静无声。苏洛坐在床上，双臂搭着膝盖，低着头一言不发。卢奎莎也坐在床上，陪在苏洛身旁。吉芙纳则抱臂倚墙站在不远处，目光警惕，时不时地朝他们看几眼。

返回家中的第一件事，就是给苏洛医治右臂的勒伤，还有被阿尔斐杰洛魔弹命中的地方。卢奎莎替苏洛脱下衣服，使用治愈术，抚慰他的身体。手伤已经治好了，接下来是胸前的伤。纯净的魔力缠绕于指尖，如涓涓细流般流淌而过，落在苏洛胸前的大片瘀伤处，缓解他的疼痛。

“你也真是的。”右手抚上男人的心口，卢奎莎嗲声嗲气地说，“呆坐在一堆垃圾里，也不知道给自己治一下伤，还要我来。你就那么依赖我啊。”

发着微光的魔力，在卢奎莎的指尖跃动着。芊芊玉指按在苏洛赤|裸的胸膛，温柔地轻抚他的伤处。卢奎莎一边治愈他的身体，一边用开玩笑的口吻打趣道，希望能冲淡气氛的凝重。当然，她没有期求苏洛能很快就给予她回复。因此，在说完后，她便低下了头，继续处理他的伤情。因为她知道，再等也等不到苏洛积极的回应。

在治愈的整个过程中，苏洛始终沉默着。卢奎莎试图猜测他在想什么，猜他会不会怪自己，当初埋下了后患无穷的祸根。也可能在想为什么阿尔斐杰洛会发现这个秘密。更有可能的是，他什么都没有想。

两人长久地沉默着。苏洛情绪低落，卢奎莎也不敢多话。

十分钟之后，苏洛开口了，“你不是说，都已经解决了吗？”他没有把目光对准卢奎莎，依旧低着头，“你到底是怎么善后的？”

卢奎莎一惊，急忙抬头，按住苏洛胸口的指头微微一抖，“虽然收拾了那个叫达里奥的黑帮老大，但是那个化妆师，我始终没找到他的下落呢。而且，事情过去这么多年，本以为那个家伙早就死掉的。”她的声线也有些抖，“他一定是找到了那个化妆师，破解了我的黑魔法。”

高等级的催眠暗示类的黑魔法，可操控受害者按照催眠者预先设定的思路行事，并保护受害者的大脑，防止被人查出端倪。卢奎莎曾分别在萨尔瓦托莱、达里奥和朱利亚诺三人的脑中植入了她希望他们记住的事情。即使阿尔斐杰洛日后疑心，彻查旧事，窥探到的也只会是卢奎莎修改过后的记忆。三人中，萨尔瓦托莱早在当年就被阿尔斐杰洛杀死，达里奥也已在十多年前被卢奎莎灭了口，自然是死无对证了。然而，朱利亚诺却是下落不明。想来想去，纰漏只会出在这个化妆师的身上。

一定是这样没错，卢奎莎越想越肯定这个揣测。一定是阿尔斐杰洛找到了那个不知道藏身在什么地方的老情人，窥视了他的记忆。这么一来，今夜的事情便能得到合理的解释。

但即使有这个纰漏存在，她和苏洛原本也应该是高枕无忧的。卢奎莎早就做好了万全的准备，根本不惧朱利亚诺被阿尔斐杰洛找到。可是，阿尔斐杰洛还是知晓了当年的事，看穿了她和苏洛的阴谋，气愤地登门寻仇，找他们算账来了。这也就证明，他解开了卢奎莎加注在朱利亚诺大脑中用来遮掩罪行的“安全锁”，看出他的记忆被人篡改。卢奎莎真正失算的，是阿尔斐杰洛远远超乎她想象的、高深莫测的黑魔法造诣。

“我早就跟你说过了，阿尔斐杰洛侦破黑魔法的能力很强，连白罗加设下的圈套都骗不过他。”苏洛转过头来看着卢奎莎，“你这是在玩火吗？”

“苏洛……”卢奎莎百感交集。

苏洛的表情有些狰狞，眼睛里像有火星朝外喷溅，声音更是带着埋怨和责怪的意味。他以前从不会这么凶自己的。被他一训，卢奎莎心里一阵委屈，视线在屋子里飘忽着兜了一圈，才又小心翼翼地落回到他的脸上。

在那次决定拔除掉达里奥这个隐患时，她就已经对朱利亚诺起了杀机。不过虽然这么说，其实按原意，卢奎莎本来是打算放他一条生路的。要下定决心杀掉朱利亚诺，让卢奎莎做了好一番思想斗争。因为在当初布局的时候，她不仅对朱利亚诺施以催眠术洗脑了他，还享用过他一次。那个男人的技术非常棒。怪不得阿尔斐杰洛会对他留恋不舍，不想离开他。而当她终于决定要干掉朱利亚诺时，情况早已经不受她掌控。卢奎莎翻遍了佛罗伦萨全城，都没能找到那个化妆师。算算岁数，猜想他可能早就不在人世了吧。时间一长，她就把这事儿抛在了脑后。对阿尔斐杰洛的防范，卢奎莎自认为做得足够周到。说服苏洛不去探监是一项措施，搬离之前的住处又是一项措施。没想到聪明绝顶的阿尔斐杰洛，竟还是查到了当年的真相，实在是给了卢奎莎一个措手不及。

她之前的预感果然没错，不该让苏洛再和那个男人有瓜葛的。现在可好了，事情就如她所害怕发生的那样发生了。即使她处心积虑地想要切断阿尔斐杰洛和他们之间的关系，却还是没能阻止今天的祸事，难怪苏洛会对她发脾气。

其实，卢奎莎怎会不知，苏洛之所以发怒，只是在气恼他自己罢了。这个历来纯朴、耿直的男人，从未停止过对自己的责难和鄙视，一直以来，他都在为自己使用下作手段的行为感到不齿。苏洛真正痛恨的，是同意了卢奎莎的邪恶计划、颠覆了阿尔斐杰洛整个人生的自己。

“我没料到，他会强到这个地步啊。”

眼色迷离地看着沉默不语的苏洛，卢奎莎轻叹了口气。苏洛的伤早已经治好了，淤青全消，痛意也得到了解除。不过卢奎莎没有把手抽走，一直轻放在他的前胸，适当地揉搓着，为他按摩。

“说起来，我也是有点小小地受挫折了呢。催眠术是我最拿手的黑魔法种类。我专攻了数十年，从未失败过。凡是经我之手接受催眠的家伙，真实的记忆将会被永久地冻结起来，不可能出现暴露的情况。怎么到了现在，会有例外出现呢？”卢奎莎自问了一句，转过头望着苏洛，一脸忧心如焚的样子。放在他胸前的手，力道重了几分，“我们亲手栽培了这颗致命的毒果。凭你我的力量，恐怕很难压制住那个男人了。以后，该如何是好啊？”

苏洛没有转过眼来看向她，只是紧紧地握住了胸前她放着的那只手，出口的话语有如誓约，“我不会让任何人伤害你的。”

简单的一句话，却仿佛有着让万物脱离沉寂、重新复苏的力量。卢奎莎终于不再感到担心，浅浅地勾唇一笑，笑靥宛如初春的风。突然，她注意到苏洛眼神的变化，见他眉梢微动，灰绿色的眼眸半眯起来，目光有些怪异和不自然。倚在一旁的吉芙纳似乎也有些不对劲，靠墙的身体稍微站直了一点。

随后，卢奎莎听到一阵悉悉索索的脚步声，正朝他们靠近。没过多久，她听到对方开门，上楼，来到屋外。卢奎莎的心跳顿了一顿。就在这时，房门被打开了。

许普斯的身姿出现在卧室门口，满面肃容，眉眼间尽是散不开的郁气，一双钴蓝的缝状瞳眸中有沉重的目光闪过，一进来就大步迈向主人所在的床边，用质疑的眼神来回扫视着他的身体。

一片寂静中，最先感受到从者气息的苏洛并未朝许普斯望去，只是低声一问，“你怎么来了？”

“我怎么能不来？”许普斯眉头深锁，声调起伏，带着急切。他在不久前，感受到两股力量极重的冲击袭向胸膛。剧烈的闷痛，使他立刻判断出主人有危险。确定这一点后，他用最快的速度从卡塔特赶到了佛罗伦萨。“是谁伤了你？普通人不可能做得到。”许普斯满目疑惑地问，“是哪个龙术士干的？”

被他的目光紧紧盯着，苏洛稍稍抬头，看了他一眼，然后视线一沉，“你多心了。”

很明显，苏洛不想将实情透露给许普斯。所幸的是，许普斯并不知道阿尔斐杰洛早已经完成任务，只当他还在外面援救波德第兹未归，因此将他的嫌疑排除了出去。

在主人这里问不出结果，许普斯只得看向卢奎莎，目光中带着审视，用眼神表达询问。卢奎莎保持缄默的状态，没有反应，许普斯便移动目光，停留在与自己同是龙族的吉芙纳脸上，寄希望于她能够坦言相告。吉芙纳早就被再三叮嘱过不能将此事声张，此刻也只能僵硬着脸，与许普斯对视了一眼后，就转回目光，冷冷地撇过头不发一言。

许普斯憋着嘴，视线重新望向床上的主人，“你不肯告诉我吗？”

苏洛保持着平静的面色，正对上许普斯的目光，语调淡然地说道，“起床上厕所的时候，没看清脚下，不小心摔了一跤，撞伤了。”

“你觉得我很好骗？竟然用这种话糊弄我。”许普斯有点生气了，“你还当我瞎了，看不到外面狼藉一片，有激烈的打斗痕迹吗？”

苏洛的目光只在他不悦的脸上停留了片刻便移开，镇定地望着地面。从许普斯的角度看过去，能看到他的侧脸一片冷漠。

尽管内心充满了疑惑，许普斯也没有再追问下去。看得出来，主人保密的态度非常坚定。任凭他如何逼问，想必也是问不出什么结果的。而吉芙纳，明显已经被卢奎莎收服。既然如此，就不必再白费力气了。

“我留下来，住一段时间。”淡淡地说完，许普斯走出了卧室。

“你……”

望着那个背影，苏洛的话声滞住了。虽说许普斯这么做是为了保证自己的安全，可是现在的苏洛，却无法在从者的善意之举中感到一丝快乐。

卢奎莎听到这个消息，倒是露出了明媚的笑容，脸上有难掩的惬意和欣慰。有许普斯在，等于多了一重保障，她自然无比欢迎。可即使这样，卢奎莎还是由衷地希望，那个男人再也不要来找她和苏洛的麻烦了。与阿尔斐杰洛为敌，不是明智的做法。但是阿尔斐杰洛也应该知道，残害与他同为龙术士的苏洛和卢奎莎，一定会受到严惩。如果他懂得这个道理，那就该明白怎样做才是对双方都有益处的。最好就这么借着今日的纷争，彻底了断彼此间的关系，老死不相往来吧。

 

CLIX

 

“你终于出现了。”乌路斯的语调里，积累着相当大的怨气，“我们等了你一天一夜。”

楚格峰山顶，乌路斯和波德第兹终于等到了与他们相约在此会面的阿尔斐杰洛。

坐在机械龙背上的男人，带着冰冷的表情，俯视着下方的同伴。不知何故，他周身萦绕的气息，给人一种杀气腾腾的感觉。那锐利的、如夜枭般阴鸷的眼神，简直比刀子还要刺人，仿佛是要将与他对视的人们都逼退似的，让任何看到的人都会心生不快。

“没想到，你们还真的在这儿等我啊。”见到他们，阿尔斐杰洛态度冷傲地笑了笑。

“你不是也来了吗？”似乎是了解到从者不满的情绪，波德第兹只好打圆场，“虽然你并没有直接答应我们，不过还是在这里试试运气吧。”

“主人，不必对他那么客气的。”面向阿尔斐杰洛，乌路斯冷冷地哼了一声，“看来五年的监|禁还是判得太轻了，根本就没让你得到教训！”

冷着一张没表情的脸，阿尔斐杰洛远眺星空，根本不把乌路斯的训斥当一回事。这头海龙越是护着主人，阿尔斐杰洛就越不想理他。

乌路斯的一副好脾气，几乎要被他磨光了。像现在这样威胁别人，对他来说还是第一次。“要是让龙王知道你任务完成后不回卡塔特，而是私会其他龙术士的话——”

“你猜到了？”阿尔斐杰洛的注意力，这才投向乌路斯。他根本无意隐瞒，于是邪邪地挑挑眉表示承认，“想告发我，尽管放手去做。我不在乎。”他的语气里没有愤怒也没有嘲讽的感觉，只有一种让人很不安定的沉静，“趁做任务的机会去人界处理自己的私事，确实有罪。龙王想罚便是。我绝无怨言。”

“你、你好傲慢啊！”乌路斯惊叫道。

“算啦，不要吵了。这都是小事。”波德第兹赶紧息事宁人，“还是先回去吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛没有再说话，驾驶庞大的机械龙飞走了。

对于这种什么都不在乎的人，是没话可说的。乌路斯也不再生多余的气了，立即变回海洋巨龙，让波德第兹乘上去，追赶红发的男子。

在乌路斯即将追上领先于前方的机械龙之前，波德第兹望着阿尔斐杰洛的背影，心底感到很困惑。

到底发生了什么事呢，在这个男人身上？明明才分别了这点时间，可他却发现，现在的阿尔斐杰洛，比之前残暴地杀死异族将军的时候更为可怕了。

 

CLX

 

和煦的阳光透过天窗射进来，把议事大厅照得如往常一样明亮温暖。

“做得好！”

得知阿尔斐杰洛大破敌军，还斩杀了一个将军后，火龙王喜不自禁地抚掌笑起来，欣悦的情绪溢于言表。天还没有亮，他就和海龙王急着召见了凯旋的三人。

“这是我应该做的。”平淡而坦然地回应着，阿尔斐杰洛毕恭毕敬地屈着身体，在铺着红地毯的大理石地面上单膝下跪，深深地低着头，刘海的阴影遮蔽住脸颊。

他恭谨而温顺的态度，与之前在楚格峰相会时的态度比起来，简直像换了一个人。他的表现，在乌路斯的眼里只能算作异常，绝对不是他的本来面貌。在族长面前，装作谦恭的样子，隐藏起自己的真实一面，在乌路斯和波德第兹的心里，一定是这样的想法把。然而，他们即使再看不惯，现在也不能表露出来。

“异族近些年活跃在我们触及不到的东方，是为了要解决他们粮食不够的难题。这个情报对我族很有用。”火龙王说话的口吻虽然很严肃，却是难掩满心的喜悦，“阿尔斐杰洛，你没有辜负我等对你的期望。”

对于老者的赞扬，阿尔斐杰洛依然保持着十分恭敬的态度，低头倾听着。

“今后要将照看的重点放在那片区域，”海龙王的声音里也透着欣喜，“也许会有额外的收获啊。说不定能打破目前的局势。”

“那样当然是好的。可我担心，异族不会让我们得逞。”阿尔斐杰洛既没有激动也没有骄傲，只是以无比谨慎的态度说出他的看法，“这次惨痛的教训，应该会让他们提高警觉吧。今后还能不能顺利地斩获那么多敌人，就未可知了。”

“那是自然。”火龙王浅浅的眼瞳里，闪过好似在苛责臣下的目光，“不过，加强对那片土地的管理是必须的。一直以来，我们对于管辖区范围外的地方，还是太过疏忽了。”

注意到火龙王语调波动的阿尔斐杰洛，把手握成一个松松的拳，放在胸前。

“如果有需要，我可以随时到那里勘察敌情。”

“不，这件事还是交给你的同僚们吧。”火龙王如此吩咐后，看向了肃立在一边的另一名龙术士，“波德第兹，你在任务地点逗留了许多天，一定没少进行侦查工作吧？所有龙术士中间，你对那一带应该是最熟悉的。就由你为我们守护边疆吧。”

“是的，”波德第兹俯首鞠躬，庄重地应承下来，“我很乐意。”

“今后，要多多注意那边的动向。有任何异状，都要及时向我等禀报。不过，切不可打草惊蛇，可以让信使传信回来的同时对异族进行追踪，查出他们老巢的位置。”

“我记住了。”

波德第兹听从火龙王的指示，严肃地点了点头。但他的心里却装着一个疑惑。对于族长不准备让阿尔斐杰洛出动的疑惑……

“其实这件事，我等已经思虑过一段时日了。”轻轻拍了一下扶手，示意下跪的阿尔斐杰洛抬起头，海龙王的目光与他相汇，不再绕圈子地说道，“你现在很像乔贞。经过逆境的打磨，终于使你具备了首席应有的风范。”

“能得到您如此的谬赞，是我的荣幸。”即使心中已经涌起了某个预感，阿尔斐杰洛也没有显示出半分露骨的喜悦，就像一位最谦卑的臣子那样接受着龙王的赞许。

海龙王的激昂声传播在空气里——

“为我们重新披挂起战袍吧！”

意料之内，又可说情理之中，龙族的统治者恢复了阿尔斐杰洛首席龙术士的身份。

即使到了这一刻，那张俊美而憔悴的脸上也没有一点得意或雀跃的表情。阿尔斐杰洛恭恭敬敬地低着头，依旧保持下跪的姿态，从容地接受了任命。

最终，对于首席延迟行程这件事，波德第兹和乌路斯一字未提。

 

CLXI

 

回到首席居所，阿尔斐杰洛所做的第一件事，就是将自己投入浴盆的怀抱。

蒸汽缓缓升腾，充塞在四周，仿佛山间袅袅浮游的烟云，氤氲了整个浴室。他懒洋洋地躺坐在椭圆形的浴盆里，眼睛似闭非闭，看起来像是睡着了，连思想都好似停止了一般。脖子以下的躯体都浸泡在热水中，被雾蒙蒙的水汽模糊了棱角。红枫叶般妖冶的头发|漂浮在静止的水面上，湿漉而瑰异。

他做了一个梦。

在梦中，他就像从前那样，在人贩子的皮鞭抽打下，做着超过自己的年纪所能承受的各种重活。每天睡在茅草堆里，睡不足三小时，天不亮就要被鞭子抽得爬起来干活，吃的饭不是馊的就是分量严重不足，干活效率低了，又免不了要挨鞭子抽。和自己同样受苦的奴隶每隔几天就有人死去，像垃圾一样被草草埋葬。若不是自己身体底子好，根本熬不到救星的出现。

由苦难和折磨构筑起来的记忆，对他来说，曾如昨天刚发生一般刻骨铭心。可是记忆仍然被岁月吸走了颜色。梦里殴打自己的奴隶贩子只剩一道暗影，犹如浓雾聚成的灰色幽灵。然而，一张中年男子的脸却冲出浓雾的笼罩，愈发清晰。那是一个充满富态的男子，戴着银边眼镜，嘴里镶有一颗金牙。是的，他就是阿尔斐杰洛的救星。

「即使是最下贱的人都有可能平步青云。你没发现他眼中燃烧着一股谁都无法抵挡的炽热的火苗吗？没眼光的人当然不懂如何点燃它。」——男子指着不屈的少年，对人贩子说出的这番话，都是日后激励着他不断向上爬的动力。

睡着的他醒了过来。

雾气缭绕的浴室里，那张熟悉的脸庞慢慢显现在眼前，随浮动的水雾变来变去。萨尔瓦托莱的脸庞，曾经他最敬爱的养父的脸庞……

痛苦狂奔着涌上心头，怎么也抑制不住。心痛难耐的阿尔斐杰洛，伸出手使劲地盖住自己的脸。

如果没有查明一切，恐怕自己会带着对养父的怨恨，一辈子误会下去吧。原本以为，自己才是受害者，萨尔瓦托莱是不折不扣的刽子手，自己击杀他，不过是正当防卫，是他应得的下场。而今，真相就如同一艘埋在海底多年的沉船，被打捞了上来。刮开掩盖住真相的泥土，阿尔斐杰洛愕然发现，萨尔瓦托莱同样也是一名受害者。事实与以往的认知完全相悖，沉重的打击使他几乎要崩溃了。如果没有执着地去追寻真相，如果永远不知道那些见不得光的黑|幕，自己会不会活得快乐一点呢？可是，贾修的言论，在阿尔斐杰洛心中留下的印象太深。他虽然在孤塔极力地怒斥贾修，但是阴影和猜忌已然种下。这团猜忌，就像是无法被水漂白的墨点，形成一颗黑暗的印记，烙在他心上。

阿尔斐杰洛在前往帖必力思城执行任务前，想起过苏洛；在任务结束后，又与波德第兹谈论到麦克辛。心底对于那对男女的猜忌，犹如一团滚滚的烈火，终于再也不能被包裹在纸里了。猜忌心驱使他，踏上了前往佛罗伦萨寻找真相的道路。

昔日在萨尔瓦托莱的治理下称霸一方的「铁皇冠」，在与老对头「神圣的事业」的对抗中，输得一败涂地。所有地盘被抢走，生意被垄断，就连帮派成员也都被吸纳。「神圣的事业」收并了「铁皇冠」，在佛罗伦萨的黑帮势力中一家独大，转折点在于十多年前作为萨尔瓦托莱继任者的达里奥毫无任何先兆的暴毙身亡。之后接连两任的掌门人，才能和魄力都严重欠缺，被竞争对手打败，也是在情理之中。「神圣的事业」的现任领袖，有着与当年的安东尼奥如出一辙的野心、傲气，及臃肿的体态，不过阿尔斐杰洛无意去过问那些凡人间的俗事。

他调查下来，发现达里奥死得很蹊跷。表面上的死因是深夜睡觉时心脏病突发，猝死在床上，但是阿尔斐杰洛催眠控制了一个帮内人士，得到的结论却是截然不同。那名曾跟随在达里奥身边的近侍，悄悄看过首领的尸体，在死者的心脏处，发现了一个细如针孔的洞。这人不敢宣扬自己的发现，而帮众们由于找不到凶手，便只好认定达里奥是病死的。虽然凶手尽可能地避免留下伤口，但是这个线索还是暴露出了身份。达里奥的身边时常围簇着众多会拳脚功夫的保镖，普通人的身手再厉害，也不可能轻易潜入被重重保护着的达里奥的卧房实施暗杀。可对于龙术士，所谓的守卫，在他们眼里也只不过是暂时还会呼吸的尸体，哪怕人数再增加十倍，也是枉然。带着这份疑虑，阿尔斐杰洛决定继续追查下去。

能够为他解开谜团的目标，随着达里奥的离世，只剩下一个。即使阿尔斐杰洛再怎么不情愿，也不得不去见他了。

背井离乡已有三十多年，萨尔瓦托莱的豪宅失火，早就成为一桩无头的悬案，被人淡忘在记忆的长河。不会再有人记得自己这个臭名昭著的通缉犯。阿尔斐杰洛在佛罗伦萨的街道上抛头露面，不会有任何危险。

红枫叶剧院仍在营业，生意却早已大不如前。自己最早的剑术老师伊凡去世许久。剧院里的杂役、管事，还有演员，阿尔斐杰洛一个都不认识。无意义地转了一圈，终于，他意识到，与某人的相会，就像是命中注定一般，避免不了了。

通过熟悉的街道，阿尔斐杰洛来到初恋情人的住宅。门打开后，迎接他的却是衣着暴露、举止风骚的一个浓妆女人，而不是意想之中的那个男子。难道，那个人也已经不在世上了吗？

用手背遮掩住鼻子，不让女人的脂粉气熏到自己，阿尔斐杰洛往屋内瞅了瞅，看到三四个女人懒懒地躺在床上朝他媚笑，这才发觉，不知从什么时候起，这个地方竟沦落为娼|妓们蛇鼠一窝盘踞着的花柳之所了。

把殷勤招待自己的女人狠狠推走，阿尔斐杰洛满怀失望地离开，在城中无目标地逛了好几个钟头，不断猜测朱利亚诺尚处在人世间的可能性。

一个人影踉跄地撞到他。默默出神的阿尔斐杰洛没能避开。转过头，朝对方看看，发现是一个白发苍苍、皱纹多如纵横交错的小溪般布满一脸的老人。老人正要道歉，目光缓缓地对上来，接触到阿尔斐杰洛年轻俊美的脸庞，木然顿住了。

“天呐……这怎么可能？”颤颤巍巍地抬起枯瘦无力的手，指向红金发头发的男子，老人斑驳一片的脸上，书写着震惊和狂热，浑浊的眼睛已然睁到了最大，“你、你……你是——我认得你。瞧我这记性。我一定……在哪里见过你。”

这不是阿尔斐杰洛认识的人，但是他看向自己的目光，却让他感到心里发毛。阿尔斐杰洛只觉得这人莫名其妙，不想搭理他，正要抬脚离开，突然一阵狂烈的叫声，震荡在这条几无人流的深巷子里，拖住了他的脚步。

“我想起来了……！”在记忆中搜索了一会儿后，老人痴狂地叫出声响，“你是——红枫叶剧院的王牌演员！安杰洛！”他的手一直悬在半空，神经质地戳向面前的男子，眼神里全是怔忪，“太不可思议了……你竟然，完全没有变老？岁月在你的脸上，竟一点痕迹也没有？！”

阿尔斐杰洛的眸中划过淡淡的错愕。被认出来了？他感到茫然，怔怔地站在原地，望着虚空发神。一道微弱的力量就在这时从小臂处传了过来。

“就是你！你杀了……自己的老板？！”用尽最大的力气，老人颤抖地扯住他的衣袖，嗓音惊悚地嘶吼起来，“你这个杀人犯——”

这一蔑称，让阿尔斐杰洛从片刻的迷茫中清醒过来。他用力推开老人，什么也不顾不上了似的，落荒而逃。

一连狂奔着离开了九个街角，才终于停下来歇口气，阿尔斐杰洛感到胸口火烧一般的疼，痛苦地抚摸了上去。

体内激烈翻滚的情感，在逐渐瓦解着他一向保存完好的理智。老人叫唤出他的艺名，给了他极大的心灵震动，也让他苦涩地认识到一个逃避至今的事实。

至少今天，还有人记得安杰洛。可是，我，真正的我——阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，还有谁记得？

可即使如此，即使这个事实令他无比的心酸和怅惘，即使没人记得他……但是，属于我阿尔斐杰洛的人生真相，必须去求证！

朱利亚诺的身上没有魔力，要在茫茫人海中找寻到他，比大海捞针还要难。何况，尚不能确定他是否还活着，这份焦虑，让阿尔斐杰洛刚刚提起的决心又慢慢磨灭了。不过，脑海里总有那么一段记忆，一直在咆哮，企图脱离理性的束缚，撞击着他的心房，让他无法遗忘。

是啊，还是有那么一个地方，能试着去碰碰运气的。

出城往西北方向过去六七英里，一片平淡得不能再平淡的原野上，盖着一座独立的二层楼石屋，质朴清新，简单而别致，被爬满野蔷薇的篱笆环绕在中间，屋前种植着两棵几乎对称的杨树。绿幽幽的爬蔓植物探上石墙和屋顶，姹紫嫣红的花花草草缠绕住窗棂和门楣。普通的石屋子，在各式鲜花的烘托下，美得像一副描绘风景的蛋彩画一样让人心醉。

屹立于草地上的这幢石屋，将阿尔斐杰洛的回忆大门轻轻叩开了一条缝。慢慢地走近几步，凝视着它略显老旧的、被岁月熏黑的外墙，那种感觉，仿佛走进了一条光阴的隧道。时间倒流回少年时期，那片令人感怀的悠悠时光，阿尔斐杰洛清晰地记起了那段往事。

那时，自己只有十七岁，在铃铛响剧团，还只是个不起眼也不受重视的替补。好不容易盼到与朱利亚诺一同休假，怎能放过这难得的幽会时光，二人便相约出城郊游。怎料，在骑着马一路嬉笑奔驰了六七英里路后，天突然下起了大雨。空旷的原野上，就只有这座独栋的房屋。怀着希望屋主能好意收留的心，二人敲响了门，意外地发现这套房子是座空宅。里里外外简单清扫了一下后，他们住了下来，在一起睡了七天七夜，每天都过着神仙眷侣般的生活。空落落的屋子虽然没人住，但是锅碗瓢盆还算齐全，肚子饿了，就外出打猎回来烧，就这样，度过了充实而又不失情趣的一周假期。这个地方，对两人有着特殊的意义。不仅是他们约会过的地点，就在这座古朴美丽的石屋，他们第一次肉体结合，完整地拥有了彼此。

距离屋子还有一段距离，但是阿尔斐杰洛挪动的脚步，无法再靠得更近了。屋子里隐约有一道烛光在闪耀。还有外面种着的野蔷薇，看起来似乎也有人经常打理。这不寻常的现象仿佛预示着，里面有人……

怎么可能呢？即使是他和朱利亚诺，当年也不过是想要避雨才会投宿这里的。那个时候，他们就发现这地方有段时间没人居住了。似乎是原来的屋主为了躲避战乱，或者别的什么原因，携家眷搬离了这片地区。阿尔斐杰洛和朱利亚诺在交往的七年中，来这栋屋子也只是那么一次而已。怎么会住着人呢？

为了搞清楚到底什么情况，阿尔斐杰洛说服自己再靠近一点，就这样慢慢移步到了篱笆外。就在这个时候，他听到屋里有点动静。仿佛是从另一个时空穿越而来的、炸响于灵魂深处的一个男声——

“谁？”门内传出一个人的询问，“谁在外面？”声音干涩低哑，有着老年人特有的沧桑感。

阿尔斐杰洛顿时僵住了腿脚，全然不知所措。

“是谁在门外？”

门里的人又一次问道。那声音极其沙哑，像极了用粗粝的石头摩擦一张羊皮纸，仿佛是个风烛残年的老人。

随后，等不到回应的屋主，咔喳一声把门打开了。阿尔斐杰洛胆怯地险些像先前那样拔腿就跑，最终，还是拼命地忍住了遁逃的念头。

一个清瘦而单薄的老人，身穿陈旧的粗麻衣，伴随着轻微的咳嗽声，跌跌拌拌地缓步而出。

此时此刻的这一秒，阿尔斐杰洛可以很清晰地感受到，心湖中的那一缕波动。

岁月无情地在那俊朗如雕刻般的脸上刻下一道道深深的皱纹，稀释了那双堪比黑曜石般深邃的眸仁的光彩。那干裂的、粗糙的皮肤，褶皱而松弛，宛如门前种着的杨树的皮。一瘸一拐、艰难走路的模样，就像是个腿脚先天不灵便的残疾人。纯黑的头发好似被蒙上了一层灰，斑斑白白，枯萎而易折。背有些驼，身高也缩水了，挺拔的身姿更是不复存在。与自己面对面凝望的这个人，只是个身架瘦瘦巴巴的嶙峋老头。

这一眼，他看到了——老年的朱利亚诺。

“阿尔、阿尔斐杰洛？”

仿佛磨破了的羊皮纸一般的声音，带着一丝不敢确定的惘然，轻轻地唤着这个快要被忘却的名字。

他那迷人的嗓音也变了，就像许多年没上过油的机器，衰老无力。

“朱……”阿尔斐杰洛的唇齿间，传出一阵不明其意的咕哝声，轻得好似梦醒时分的耳语。“朱利……”尾音模糊一片，终究还是没能把他的名字念完。

“啊，啊……”听到对方的回应，朱利亚诺露出了一个不算好看的笑容。说不好看，是因为脸颊的皱纹相互挤撞在一起，将他满是深壑的脸衬托得更丑陋了。像是个牙牙学语的婴孩般，年老的朱利亚诺欢喜地叫着，发出带有微弱喘息的呻|吟，“啊……我，是在做梦吗？”

“你搬到这里住……是为了要，纪念……我们的爱情吗？”

舌头终于能转动起来了。这一刻的阿尔斐杰洛，感觉自己就像个笨嘴拙舌的男人。

“插曲。”朱利亚诺努动着干瘪的嘴，目光眷眷而忧伤，声音更是悲怆，“是插曲。”

“那是……”干涩的喉咙，像是被无形的双手死死扼住了。阿尔斐杰洛的声带，颤抖而又嘶哑，只能吃力地发出悲吟，“那是我这辈子说过的……最错误的话。”

霎那间，两人泪眼朦胧，各种回忆从脑海里纷至沓来，击碎了他们为逞强而筑起的理智。

阿尔斐杰洛的泪潸潸而下，如同深海贝壳中孕育的透亮珍珠。朱利亚诺也留下了泪水，却只是将要枯竭死去的小溪的支流。

“啊……我的爱人哟，”呆呆地望着容颜不改的男子，朱利亚诺不再年轻的心，突然涌起了近乎惆怅的感慨，“你还是那么的美，美得那么动人心魂，就像……”他的声音无比低沉，充满了怀念、爱恋的情愫，犹如是在念诵着一首古老得失传了的诗歌，“就像……神的作品。”

他还是自己记忆中的那个男子。天赐般的容貌，彰显着造物主的偏心，发丝如艳丽妩媚的金红枫叶，眼中盛开着优雅而妖异的紫罗兰。肌肤光滑白皙如流水，嗓音曼妙动听如清泉。虽然完全弄不懂他为什么不会变老，但是眼前的这个人，无疑是自己曾托付过真心的毕生挚爱。

“可是我啊，已经提不起化妆笔了。”微微扬起枯瘪的嘴唇，艰难地挤出一个还算能看的笑。朱利亚诺的眉目一片温柔，盈满泪水的双眼，蕴藏着太多太多的感情。

无言以对。阿尔斐杰洛别开脸颊，不敢承受他情意缱绻的目光，和脸上哀痛的泪水。能做的，只有埋着头，抽噎地啜泣。

他知道，自己无法长久地暴露在那样的眼神，和那样的表情下。在朱利亚诺锐光渐失的眼瞳里，他看到的，是永远也回不去的曾经。再与他相处下去，胸腔里疯狂奔涌的愧疚感，迟早会将他撕碎的。

还有很多很多想跟他说的话，想要询问的事，自己无法想通的事，统统堵在喉头，不知该从何说起。阿尔斐杰洛抹去泪水，微垂着视线，走到朱利亚诺身边，搀他进屋。被自己勾在臂膀里的那只手，太过孱弱枯瘦了。紧挨着自己的那具身体，走起路来更是摇摇摆摆，极不稳当，像是患了严重腿疾的病人。

将年老体衰的朱利亚诺请上床，扶着他躺下，帮他掖好被角。从头到尾，朱利亚诺都温驯地接受着，浅浅地对他微笑。为他盖好被子后，阿尔斐杰洛抬起视线，正好对上他的笑容，在那双失去了黑曜石光泽的眼睛里，看到的是一往情深。阿尔斐杰洛原本哀伤的脸庞，也同样绽放出笑颜，凝望了过去。画面仿佛静止在了这一秒。橘红色的烛光下，朱利亚诺的双颊泛着微红，眸中含着眷眷深情的光芒。就是在这个时候，阿尔斐杰洛确信，他是爱着自己的。朱利亚诺对他的爱，或许自始至终都没有变过。

即使只是无声地这么对视着，却仿佛恩爱多年的伴侣一样，具有不可言传的默契。二人慢慢地回味起了彼此间的那段感情，那段平淡而真挚的、早已逝去的感情。

安静地望了他一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼眸，渐渐染上了晦暗的色彩，比对方更早移开视线。伸出一只手，手心向下，隔着些微距离，放置在仰躺着的男子脸上，用羽毛抚动肌肤般的力道，轻轻摸了摸他的额头。仿佛中了一道咒语，朱利亚诺保持脸部的神态，平静地阖上了双眼。

释放出黑魔法的力量，刺激他的大脑抽取记忆，是身为普通人的朱利亚诺难以承受的。最终，阿尔斐杰洛不忍心把这种痛楚施加在昔日旧爱的身上，只是使用了一下最浅层的催眠术，放出安神的魔力，轻柔地安抚他的太阳穴，让他沉沉地睡过去。

散发着黑气的魔力，潜入熟睡者的人脑，窥探肉眼不可及的记忆。并非强制读取，仅仅是查看脑内有无黑魔法痕迹的程度。阿尔斐杰洛用最轻的力量，小心翼翼地检查着朱利亚诺的大脑，果不其然，得到预料的答案。有人给他洗过脑，并且使出的是最厉害的催眠术。朱利亚诺脑子的某一部分，已经彻底坏死了。在他年老死去前，他都不可能记起来，自己当初背叛阿尔斐杰洛的举动，并非出自于他的本心，而是被人强加了想法之后犯下的过错。

确定朱利亚诺的脑部存在着被黑魔力侵蚀的迹象，证实完这一点后，他就收手了。微明的烛光映照着床上之人的睡颜。望着双目紧闭、沉浸在梦中的老人，阿尔斐杰洛微微低下头，哀叹了一口气。

“不能陪你慢慢变老，我很抱歉。”情绪虽已恢复平常，但语调仍满怀伤感。阿尔斐杰洛如此叹息着，把手放在他的腿部，轻轻抚过。治愈的魔力隔着被子融进他的身体，为他饱受病痛折磨的双腿驱赶痛楚。

其实，朱利亚诺的腿脚并不残疾，只不过因为年纪大了，患上了老年病，因此关节常年疼痛不止。阿尔斐杰洛的治愈术算得上是一流的。在他的医治下，朱利亚诺的腿疼，自然得到了舒缓。

“这是我能为你做的，最后一件事。”

……

记忆的火种熄灭了。神志回到浴室，阿尔斐杰洛感觉水有些冷。

没有人与自己共浴。现实里，只剩下自己。而那个人，再也不会陪伴在自己身旁，用痴迷的眼神注视着他，提醒他给水加热了。

重见朱利亚诺，所带来的心潮涌动，只有阿尔斐杰洛自己才能体会。

鼓足一生的勇气，他终于再一次见到了，那段在他生命中占用了七年的插曲。

曾经被他所认定的、不值得回味的插曲，如今回头去看，他发现，那无疑是他一生中最快乐、最真实的时光。

直到再次见到老年的朱利亚诺，阿尔斐杰洛才真正想通一件事。其实三十多年来，他一直都没有真正地放下过去。他只是把过去，抛弃掉了。

那个看不出半点年轻时代风貌的花甲老人，无疑是自己的挚爱。

他的发丝，眼眸，面容，手指，胸脯，腰腹，四肢，全部都珍藏在自己的记忆里。

但是，他老了。

静静地坐在水中，阿尔斐杰洛始终维持着一个不动的姿态。忽然，他感到，脸上有股异样的感觉。于是伸出双手摸一摸面颊，才意识到，那里早已是泪流满面。

想来，自己都已经快六十岁了。能保证容貌不衰，不过是受惠于人龙共生契约的恩典。既然如此，比自己还要大四岁的朱利亚诺，自然已经成为了一个年过花甲的老翁。早该想到的，早该在见面前就想到的。他会变成那个样子是理所当然，岁月正常消逝留下的痕迹。

然而，自己终究是再也回不去了。

骄傲的首席，抽咽地低下头，把脸埋进屈起的膝盖中间，贴在湿漉漉的皮肤上。

时光撵走了爱人。他羞耻地发现，自己不爱他了。对于朱利亚诺，或许有愧疚，或许有怜悯，或许有思念，或许有懊悔，也已经不再怀有埋怨和恨意，但是，唯独找不到爱。

是的，自己确确实实对他没有半分爱意了。原因非常简单。因为他老了，不再像年轻时那样好看了。由于外形的衰败，自己竟对他有些嫌厌。

这肤浅的、过于现实的想法，让阿尔斐杰洛清晰地见识到了自己的无情。无可名状的哀恸深深地抓住了他。泪水瞬间狂下，怎么也控制不住。一眨眼工夫，英俊的脸庞涕泗横流。

七年的时光，在眼前一瞬间流转。过往的场景，犹如一个个画面，不断闪烁在雾气弥漫的浴室，快速地回放。阿尔斐杰洛的胸膛里，好像长出一截截荆棘，一遍遍地刺痛他的心。愈发冰凉的洗澡水，仿佛化身为一根根利针，狠狠戳痛他的肌肤。此刻，想起无数次与年轻的爱人共浴时的场景，浸泡在水里的男子，几乎是以跪伏的姿势深深地拥抱自己，紧紧搂住双臂，失声痛哭。

低低的抽泣声，逐渐一发不可收拾，扩大得越来越响，越来越支离破碎。红发的男人，哭得像一个孩子。

朱利……朱利亚诺……

对不起，我辜负了你。是我把你扔在了佛罗伦萨，跟着那个欺骗了我的男人，头也不回地离开，让你一个人沉沦在痛苦的回忆里。

现在，即使明白了过去的一切，我依然什么都做不了。不能带你走，不能给你美好的晚年，不能弥补当初的遗憾。在你极尽温柔的目光下，我唯有逃离，逃离。

所以啊，朱利亚诺，请你一觉醒来，看到身旁不见了我的身影后，就将你我此番的相见，这最后的诀别，当作是一场迷梦吧……

滚烫的泪，逐渐变得冰冷。心，由于太痛，而变得麻木。

平复着起伏的心绪，不知是痛苦还是欣喜，阿尔斐杰洛的喉中，无预兆地鼓动起一阵桀桀怪笑。

从一开始，那对狗男女就处心积虑地愚弄自己。逼他和养父自相残杀，与爱人反目成仇，把他害到众叛亲离的地步。

萨尔瓦托莱从没想过要抹杀自己，朱利亚诺也从未三心二意地看上过其他男人。所有的一切，都是那对男女使出的奸计。然而自己，竟错信了他们34年。

掌握真相后，来到苏洛、卢奎莎的新家，与他们摊牌，整个过程中，阿尔斐杰洛的情绪，经历了震惊，到暴怒，到悲痛、到忿恨，再到现在——这分不清究竟是无奈认命还是麻木接受的冷静，亦或是——最终疯狂前的冷静。

阿尔斐杰洛感到非常非常累。过去的困难时光，没有一刻能与现在相比。

水冷了下来。雾腾腾的浴室里，他在凉意中慢慢睡去了。梦里，一个个被他伤害的人，还有一个个伤害过他的人，全都出场，露了一次面，扮演着他们各自的角色。这绝非一场好梦，却道尽了人间百态，世事万象，一如他阴晴圆缺、有遗憾也有美丽的人生。阿尔斐杰洛接受了它。因为他终于明白：你可以选择忘记过去，但过去永远都不会将你遗忘。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为阿尔被苏洛拒绝默哀一分钟_(:з」∠)_  
> 为阿尔与茱莉娅永别再默哀一分钟(*￣(エ)￣)
> 
> 本章的主要部分是第一段的三人摊牌及最后一段的阿尔洗澡时回忆与朱利亚诺重见，由于这两段字数太多，而笔者又想把所有的段落都压缩在一章，导致中间几个段落篇幅简短，有偷工减料之嫌疑，因而比例失衡，使整体不太协调，也是没办法的事了！实在是不想分割成两章啊(￣_,￣ )
> 
> 阿尔目前的年纪应该是58岁，朱利亚诺差不多是62岁，前后误差在几个月内。
> 
> 最后说一下，卢奎莎灭口达里奥的剧情是在【阿尔斐杰洛（49）】这一章，没有正面描写，仅是台词叙述。以上。


	89. 阿尔斐杰洛（70）

CLXII

 

刀剑相交，仿佛在唱一支歌曲，亦如在跳一支舞蹈。

金色的阳光攀上阿尔斐杰洛黏在颈脖的发丝，给他挥洒在半空的汗珠投射出光亮。体内的血液仿佛在高唱，叫嚣着要战斗，要宣泄。只有这个时候，阿尔斐杰洛才能抛弃任何烦心事，感受到生命的意义。

提剑往前冲，在必经的道路上，是同样手持着练习木剑的奥诺马伊斯。阿尔斐杰洛不断进攻，每挥出一剑，浑身的骨头都震颤一下。他用怒涛般不间断的攻击逼得对手喘不过气。面对他，奥诺马伊斯则左右闪避，亦步亦趋，有条不紊地逼回他的每一剑。两柄木剑，撞击、分开、撞击、分开，亲密无间，又势不两立，每每互碰在一起，就发出冲天的巨响，震耳欲聋。

上上，下下，迎头一击，火花星星点点；左左，右右，侧身一砍，光影明明暗暗；前前，后后，回身一刺，疾风沥沥飒飒。横向劈，纵向斩，不断逼近，不断压迫，撞击，撞击，撞击……

剑在阿尔斐杰洛的手中宛若活物，如舞动的灵蛇，如摆荡的芦苇，如曲折的柳叶，忽快忽慢，变幻无常，刚柔并济，收放自如。招与招之间看似虚实难分，却满满的都是攻击性。

激荡的剑气，肆意冲刮着训练场的一砖一瓦。在阿尔斐杰洛暴风骤雨般的攻打下，奥诺马伊斯守得扎扎实实，招架了数百个回合。刀剑交击，时间流逝，二人难分胜负。对战至今，已不知持续了多久，每一盘都能打上几十分钟。奥诺马伊斯毕竟早已不再是巅峰的年纪，数小时的纠缠后，他逐渐体力难支，速度慢下来了。阿尔斐杰洛见他动作不再灵活，以为机会来临，便将木剑高举过顶，从正面向他斩去。如果是真剑，那么防不住这一猛击的人，势必会被劈成两半。谁料奥诺马伊斯单膝触地，斜剑护身，“咚”地一下，化解了弟子的剑轰然劈下的攻势，随后手上长剑狂舞，顷刻间攻守易势。

哒哒，碰撞，哒哒，火花。木头在哀鸣。攻，守，攻，守。歌舞不断继续。

到后来，两人的眼皮逐渐沉重，肩膀酸痛不止，手腕麻木得只能机械性地挥砍。剑失去了灵性，每一击都是那么笨重，力道越来越沉。

直到最后，师徒俩都耗尽了体力。高频的心跳让他们难以呼吸。口渴难忍的喉中充斥着血的腥气。双眼晕眩，四肢疲软，连木剑都举不起来，出现了体力透支的症状。二人被迫休战，将剑扔到地上，稍事休息。

“你最近很拼啊。”深吸一大口气，奥诺马伊斯调整呼吸，使其保持匀称的节奏，眼睛盯着弟子，“你这架势，连我都有点抵不住了。”

“老师，让您跟着受累了，真过意不去。”阿尔斐杰洛同样也是喘得上气不接下气，连赔罪的笑声都显得断断续续，“可我找不到除了您以外，还肯陪我切磋的人。”

“没关系，我随时接受你的挑战。”

注意到老师鼓励自己的眼神带上了些忧郁的感觉，阿尔斐杰洛马上撅起嘴唇，略微笑了笑。

“那太好了。总算不用闲着了。除了跟您对练，我也找不到其他还能做的事情了。”

回顾这段日子，阿尔斐杰洛慢慢产生出一个可怕的想法。他过去从不敢、也绝不会往这方面想的，可是现在，他时常觉得，自己并不属于卡塔特。或许当初，就不该来这里的。会成为龙术士，从一开始就是个错误。

纵使龙王重新擢用他为首席，阿尔斐杰洛的心态却早已回不到从前。有种东西在偷偷变质，旁人无法从外部窥见，只有他本人最清楚。以往组合成阿尔斐杰洛·罗西这个男人最重要的那一部分，直面困难的勇气，多年信奉的哲理，勇于攀爬的上进心……都随着真相的浮现，慢慢熄灭。

所以，他只能不断地挥剑，挥剑挥剑挥剑挥剑，锻炼剑技，倾泻汗水，消磨体力。只有把身子累得筋疲力尽，才没有精力去思考那些让他动摇的问题，借此来稳固住自己那就快要分崩离析的信念。

从他的眼神当中，奥诺马伊斯读到了一缕忧闷和颓丧。这个弟子在仕途上总是那么不顺心。被软禁，被诬告，被刑囚，被废除，灾难频现。他不断地受到打击和折辱。一个人哪怕再坚强，接连遭遇到那么多的挫折，恐怕早就心如死灰了吧。

奥诺马伊斯走到弟子跟前，手掌拍拍他的肩。“最近闹起来的风波，你不要发表任何声音，只当什么都没听见，等事情自然而然地过去。”

两个月前，阿尔斐杰洛再次被龙王授予首席的荣誉。原以为他会在坐牢后一蹶不振的人，自然是坐不住了。白罗加联合多位守护者，发起舆论攻势，企图将阿尔斐杰洛赶下首席的位子，所用的调调无非就是重申他在昔日审判会上的罪状，把他描述成一个品行不端、不堪大任的人。对此，龙王的态度十分耐人寻味，既没有严厉地驳斥和反对，也不表示赞同。不过，即使是这样一个态度，也还是说明龙王并不打算动摇扶阿尔斐杰洛上位的想法。领悟到这一层意思的白罗加，只能退而求其次地提出其他的方案。一个令人感到可笑的法子。

“我当然懂。”阿尔斐杰洛点点头，“可是，要忍住笑真的很难。”

“那就尽量忍吧。”奥诺马伊斯望着他的眼睛，忽然往别的方向一瞥，“噢，柏伦格来了。我看他大概有话跟你说。”

阿尔斐杰洛回头看了一下，柏伦格颀长的身影出现在训练场的门口，温和的面容正绽放着向他们致意的微笑。柔和的阳光衬得他一双金眸更加温暖，仿佛他的眼睛里本身就藏着两轮旭日。

其实没有奥诺马伊斯的提醒，阿尔斐杰洛也早就感受到他的魔力。“那我先去了。”他朝老师鞠了一躬，转身离开了训练场。

虽然在先前的对战中，阿尔斐杰洛的体力几乎耗尽，但他的魔力如此充盈，保证他很快就从疲倦的状态中回复过来。迎向柏伦格的脚步，依然稳健有力。就算从训练场徒步走回住所，也完全不成问题。

“前辈，你回来了。”

“我刚从龙神殿过来。”

“一切还顺利吧？”

“异常顺利。把异族打得落花流水。”

柏伦格唇角微微上扬，露出他最标志性的笑容。阳光穿透过枝叶的缝隙，在他的脸上落下点点光斑，折射出美得奇异的光彩。印象中的这个男子，总是携带着令人舒心的笑意。即使心情差到极点，也难免会被这样的笑容所感染。

“也是啊，有你出马，不会有搞不定的任务。”阿尔斐杰洛跟着他微笑起来，“正好我午饭还没吃。不如你陪我一起吧。”

回住所的路上，两人话声不断。多数时间是柏伦格在说，阿尔斐杰洛在听。其实柏伦格讲述的，基本都是他这次外出做任务的事情，并没有什么特别，不过阿尔斐杰洛仍然听得很仔细。不远处有几名守护者窃窃耳语，视线朝他们这边张望过来，其中好几人的眼神和首席那瞬间变得锐利无比的目光交汇时，不是把手里的光剑手柄握紧了些，就是立刻转开脸，当作什么都没看见，急急忙忙地跑开了。

白罗加的党羽，对自己当然没什么好感，阿尔斐杰洛对他们毫不在意。至少还有人重视自己，陪着自己。

回到住所，由于忍受不住身上的汗臭味，阿尔斐杰洛便让柏伦格先坐，桌上的餐食随便吃，自己到浴室快速冲了个澡。

等他冲洗完毕后出来一看，柏伦格正端坐在桌旁，抬起头朝他微笑，似乎是要等他来了再开动。阿尔斐杰洛在他对面坐下，和他一同分享了桌上的烟熏羊肉、甜菜汤、鳕鱼片、苹果沙拉、荠菜猪肉馅饼和甜李子酒。

手拿精致的纯银餐具，享用丰富的可口佳肴，对柏伦格而言，也算是不多的体验。他用优雅的动作啃咬沙拉中的水果，舀一勺汤送进嘴里，咀嚼松脆嫩滑的羊肉。调味肉汁滴在他的嘴上，使那两片薄唇看起来比往常更柔软更红润了。

“外面人多嘴杂，有些事还得在这样的环境下才敢跟你说啊。”

柏伦格用他红软的嘴唇，撅起一个微笑。类似于恭贺阿尔斐杰洛重获龙王重用这样冠冕堂皇的话，柏伦格觉得，以目前他和阿尔斐杰洛的交情，已经没必要再进行这种虚伪的寒暄了。于是，他决定说些实在的东西。

果然，听到他这样讲，阿尔斐杰洛的神情认真了起来。

“我刚才觐见的时候，发现两位龙王大人的心情似乎不错呢。”柏伦格说。

“是吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛用淡淡的口吻，随意地咕哝着。龙王是否还对他信任如初，他的态度是既不表示担忧，也没有任何怀疑。因为那两名性情喜怒无常的统治者，他早就看透了。他丝毫都不在乎他们对自己的看法。

“你说好不好笑？”柏伦格自然不可能知晓阿尔斐杰洛的心声。他清朗地笑着，用这句话作为开场，转换了话题，“白罗加竟提出要在‘首席’之后再设立一位‘次席’，由他担任。听到这样的笑话，族长的心情能不好嘛。”

“我也是没想到，他竟会这么做。吓了我一大跳呢。”也是觉得很好笑吧，红发的首席不由得摇了摇头，“对族长提出这种要求，恐怕不太合适吧？”

“说出去的话就如拨出去的水，就算他再后悔，也已经收不回来了。”柏伦格举起手边的甜李子酒，和对面的人轻轻碰杯，“白罗加的脸以后往哪儿搁？这不是公开承认自己斗不过你吗？”

“我不在意的东西，旁人却深以为然。”阿尔斐杰洛小小地啜饮了一口酒，轻声叹道，“世事总是这样阴错阳差，叫人感慨。”

被那话声中的消沉情绪所迷惑，柏伦格定神朝他凝望了过去，然后拿起银叉敲打了一下餐盘，用明快的声音扫去他的忧郁。“我想，龙王应该是不会搭理他的。”

“你如何肯定？”

“有件任务，白罗加想争取。但是龙王好像并不属意于他。我离开龙神殿的时候，听他们提到了卢奎莎的名字。可能会交给她处理吧。”

“卢奎莎……”首席的紫眸中掠过一丝阴翳。真是冤家路窄，他想。“什么任务？”

“你有兴趣？”柏伦格热情地介绍道，“那不勒斯的一个案子。几名劫匪把一个富商的家属绑架了，索要高额赎金。但是据密探的调查，此案似乎涉及到异族。你要不要争取一下呢？没准龙王会派你去。如果像上回支援波德第兹那样顺利地完成，你的首席宝座就能坐得更稳了。”

“我不想抢夺别人的功劳。特别是对我有恩的人。”阿尔斐杰洛郑重地说，“不过听起来，这件任务不好解决啊。剿灭异族的同时还得营救人质……一个人忙得过来吗？”

“所以龙王才交给了卢奎莎。你也知道，每次只要是卢奎莎领受的任务，苏洛都必定会跟过去保驾护航的。这已经是个惯例啦。”

话到这里，柏伦格的脸明显红了一下，脑袋低垂下来。毕竟以前做过亏心事，因此一提起那对男女，也是觉得有点尴尬。不自然地咳嗽了一声，撇开之前的话题后，柏伦格把身体往前倾，离阿尔斐杰洛稍稍近了些许。

“其实，有件事我要告诉你。这才是我今天找你的目的。”

听到他的语气变了，阿尔斐杰洛稍微把身体坐直，投去凝望的视线。面前的那位铂金色头发的瘦削男子，已经把刀叉搁置在一边，抱拳放在桌上，表情比刚才严肃了许多。

“白罗加和雅麦斯，早就勾结在了一起。”

这个结论，顿时让阿尔斐杰洛整个人一惊，原本沉静的面容完全僵住，好像有一团危险的龙卷风正在逼近他。

望着红发男子不敢置信的表情，柏伦格慢慢开口，继续说了下去，“你还记得亚撒的葬礼吗？葬礼结束，白罗加本想找雅麦斯借一步说话，却被雅麦斯推开，狠狠地摔了一跤。那一幕你不会忘记了吧？其实从那个时候起，白罗加就有了要与雅麦斯结盟的意向。只不过那一次，被雅麦斯拒绝了。”

如果是那个不把任何人放在眼里的火龙王后裔，拒绝一个有意投靠自己的人，根本没什么奇怪的。原因就在于雅麦斯具有比任何龙族都更加高傲的脾性，骨子里根本瞧不上人类。他是不可能向人类妥协，跟这群他所认为的低级生物合作的。

不过，雅麦斯最终还是没能坚守住高贵的尊严到最后。为了尽快整垮阿尔斐杰洛，他弃自己的脸面于不顾，接受了白罗加的投诚。从柏伦格透着笃定的话音中，阿尔斐杰洛多少猜到了一点他之后要叙述的事。

“自打你获罪被关进孤塔，我就一直在暗暗地调查这一系列事情背后的秘密。”柏伦格金色的眼眸里充满了镇定，仿佛什么事都在他的掌握下。“我受封龙术士已久，在卡塔特混了这么些年，自然也有一两个和我亲近的守护者。但是为了此人的安全，我暂时不能将报信者的姓名透露给你。你所要知道的是，有人曾在你赢得伊比利亚半岛那件任务的指挥权后，看见雅麦斯和白罗加二人偷偷聚在一起长谈。所以，龙王判你到孤塔，想必也是那两人一起作用的结果。”

“怎么一起作用？”

“雅麦斯虽然在卡塔特一呼百应，但他最主要的拥趸者，是一群与他理念一致、并且排外性极重的火龙族子民。而白罗加收买笼络的对象，清一色都是守护者。我估计白罗加曾经把自己收入囊中的一些守护者借给雅麦斯使用，充当眼线，日日夜夜监视你与雅士帕尔的来往，最后，抓到了雅士帕尔死亡时你恰好在场的这么一个绝佳的栽赃机会，陷害了你。”

“这话说得通。我也一直纳闷，克莱茵和艾德里安出现的时机实在太蹊跷了。还有第一场审判会结束，一下子冒出那么多证人……雅麦斯几乎是把卡塔特所有能动员的守护者都收买了一遍。原来……”

阿尔斐杰洛捏着杯脚的手指微微用力，内心一片愤慨。他低估了克莱茵。他确实怀疑过克莱茵是白罗加的走狗，相信费里切一案与这个家伙的告密有关。但是当克莱茵通过了自己的测试后，他就没再把那个小角色放在心上了。想不到克莱茵竟然没说出实话，隐藏得那么深。自己用催眠术试探盘问他，他却根本没交代出他与白罗加的关系。怎么会失误呢？自己的黑魔法应该是百发百中的……

“前辈，你为什么到现在才告诉我？”阿尔斐杰洛的眸光变得尖厉了。

在他的审视目光下，柏伦格的眼睛没有眨一下，更没有丝毫退缩。“我也是前不久才确认这件事的。而且，芭琳丝是雅麦斯的爱慕者。在她掌管的孤塔，到处都是她的耳目。我还没胆大到在她的势力范围内，向你透露那么重大的事。”

想起柏伦格曾在连续探视自己三个月后受到了芭琳丝的要挟，阿尔斐杰洛也就不再追究这小小的过错了。“你有你的难处，我能理解。”露出一个带着安抚和歉意的微笑后，他稍微思考了一下，说，“白罗加最近这么折腾，雅麦斯好像从不过问，一直都装聋作哑。”

“那只能说明，白罗加做了赔本买卖。”柏伦格答得很流利。“可能他们在合作前达成过某项协议，比如‘你把眼线借给我用，事成之后我助你登上首席的宝座’之类的。但是不知什么原因，雅麦斯事后没有兑现，撕毁了与白罗加的约定。其实，白罗加又何止这阵子闹得欢呢？你还在孤塔服刑的那几年，他就三番五次地上山向龙王自荐，还不停地暗示雅麦斯助他一臂之力了。那时候，雅麦斯照样没理会他。”

“还能有什么理由？”阿尔斐杰洛不停冷笑，“那个家伙讨厌的龙术士，又不止我一个。”

白罗加冲击首席之位失败，看来确实和雅麦斯有极大的关系。本来，阿尔斐杰洛被害入狱，坐了五年的牢，是白罗加出头的一个天赐良机。可是，就连他自己都没料到，那头骄纵的火龙会临时变卦吧。盟友的出尔反尔，使白罗加功亏一篑，积极筹划了那么多扳倒阿尔斐杰洛的阴谋，却还是无法得到自己想要的东西。现在，阿尔斐杰洛不仅没有彻底出局，还死灰复燃，在龙王的提拔下重新得势。白罗加一定很不甘心吧。为了与首席长期分庭抗礼，他竟愿意自降身份，抛却尊严，提出当一个屈居于阿尔斐杰洛之下的“次席”。可惜啊，即使是这样谦卑的愿望，龙王也不会施予。

“不管怎么样，他们之间的联盟算是破裂了。”柏伦格笑得非常儒雅，充满了谦谦君子之风。“虽然曾一度把你逼到进了监狱，但是龙王的眼睛是雪亮的。他们知道你的好处。”

“无所谓了。”阿尔斐杰洛一手托着下颌，一手拿叉子拨动盘子里的羊肉，却没有品尝的欲望，完全是一副百无聊赖的样子。“他们看重我也好，还是像厌恶白罗加那样厌恶我，我都不会有任何感觉的。”

“哎，阿尔斐杰洛，你不像是个会说出这种丧气话的男人啊。”柏伦格稍稍挪动椅子，更仔细地看向对方，这个在他眼里宠辱不惊的首席。

也算是两人友谊渐深的一个侧面证明吧，柏伦格对阿尔斐杰洛的称呼，已亲近到直接呼唤名字的程度，而不再采用带着恭维尊敬之意、同时又有些冷冰冰感觉的“首席”或“首席大人”的叫法了。

柏伦格观察阿尔斐杰洛，觉得他目前的状态太平静了。这个男人，明明从前把荣宠看得比什么都重的，现在，却好像看透了一切。不知道是不是这些年经历的大风大浪太多，使得他渐渐地磨去了那股一往无前的锐气，和那颗耐不住寂寞的进取之心。现在的阿尔斐杰洛，给人的感觉与乔贞近似。功名利禄皆被抛开，也不再计较个人的得失与荣辱；对于劲敌的挑战，更是淡然置之，丝毫不放在心上。这样的阿尔斐杰洛，仿佛世间没有任何事可以影响到他，让他产生兴趣。

“最近见你没什么干劲的样子。”柏伦格凝视他的眼睛，感叹着，“没想到，连你也会有心灰意懒的一天啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛十指交叠在桌面上，没有看柏伦格的脸，“热情总有消散的一刻。你不能指望时时都有高|潮。”

深深地理解这个经历过人生大起大落的男子内心的苦处，柏伦格仿佛有所触动一般，温和的金眸里充满了宽慰的笑意。“嘛，也对。平凡才是福。”他把手中的甜李子酒举高，伸向对方。“来，让我们为平凡却并不单调的人生，干一杯。”

在举杯前，阿尔斐杰洛迟疑了一会儿。

也不知道从何时起，这个男人就来到他的身边，成为他人生中不可分割的一份子，最后的支持者。阿尔斐杰洛默许他待在自己身边，接受了他的辅佐。无论是作为龙术士的资历，还是实力，柏伦格都算上佳，更有着属于自己的消息渠道。柏伦格与他的关系，维持着一个总在必要的时刻出现、但是又不会被误解成亲密的程度。阿尔斐杰洛很少谈及关于他为什么要帮助自己的话题。他总有他的理由，不管是丑陋的，还是美好的，阿尔斐杰洛都不打算知道。他需要知道的是，柏伦格在旁协助自己，而白罗加失去了雅麦斯的支持，虽然还能调动起一定数量的守护者聒噪一阵，但他们没有话语权，这么一对比，独木难支的白罗加，恐怕再也翻不起风浪了。尽管对现在的阿尔斐杰洛来说，他并不能够准确地找到继续争斗的理由。已经没有理由值得他再跟白罗加、或者雅麦斯斗下去了，也没有任何值得他关心、能提起他兴趣、让他急着要去做的事情，除了一件。

“干杯。”望着那双含着暖意的金眸，阿尔斐杰洛流露出浅笑，端起酒杯，让它与柏伦格的杯子碰撞在一起。

 

CLXIII

 

风和日丽的下午，送别柏伦格后，阿尔斐杰洛独自出门，飞快地小跑在通往“龙之巅”山顶的路上，直到龙神殿壮美的轮廓浮现在眼帘中，才放慢脚步。一个裹着黑袍子的年轻人等在台阶下，正好转过身来，差点撞到他身上。

对方的接近没有一点预兆，也没发出任何声音，这位年轻人吓了一跳，又想起来要道歉，立刻手舞足蹈地站定脚步，怯生生地瞟了阿尔斐杰洛一眼。“啊，真不好意思。我没看到你。”

这个有着纯金的头发和砂色眼珠的年轻人，看上去还不到二十岁，个子比阿尔斐杰洛矮上一大截。和他的身材相比，他携带的魔力倒还算充实，应该是第二等级的术士。他好像并不认识阿尔斐杰洛。看样子是个新人。

“你是哪位？”阿尔斐杰洛用那双令人目眩神迷的紫罗兰色眼眸望着他，把他打量一遍，“之前从没见过你。”

“我叫强尼。请问您是……？”

“龙术士。”

说实话，强尼确实不认识这个男人，只能根据他的穿着打扮，以及出现在这里的原因，猜测性地问道，“莫非您就是首席龙术士……阿尔斐杰洛·罗西大人？”得到对方的点头应答后，强尼立刻用崇拜的眼神看着他，害羞地摸了摸脑袋，“失、失礼了。”

以一种对待不懂事的小辈一样的眼神，严厉地扫了强尼一眼，阿尔斐杰洛试探地说道，“你是那不勒斯任务的密探。”

故意放慢的语调，给人一种无形的压迫感。在强势的首席面前，强尼有点胆怯地弯下了脖子。

“对，我正在等候卢奎莎大人。龙王大人中午前就发出召集令了。从佛罗伦萨赶过来应该很快。她大概马上就会到的。”

这个年轻的密探，想通过不停地说话把自身的紧张感冲淡。看出这一点，阿尔斐杰洛不着痕迹地笑了一笑。

“苏洛也会一起来。你要与两位大人一同完成那任务。”

在答话前，强尼的表情稍稍显露出一丝疑惑。“那样更好。有两名龙术士出马的话，我也能早点交差了。”

“看得出来，你刚做这行不久。没接过几次任务吧？”

“这是第三次。”

“我本来不想告诉你，但是作为首席，同时也是你的前辈，我必须声明。你将要协助的那两位大人，是当年举荐我投奔龙族的恩人。正因为这个原因，我把这项本该由我独揽的活儿让给了他们。现在，我需要从你这儿得到一些情报。”

阿尔斐杰洛把嗓音放低，全程直盯着对方的眼睛，目光充满了胁迫感，仿佛是在提醒他想清楚该怎样做才是正确的选择。

“是这样吗？”被那可怕的眼神震慑住，强尼矮小的身子缩了一缩，好像变得更矮小了。虽然不经大脑思考地轻轻低问了一句，但紧接着就激烈地摇起头来，把自己的疑问否定了。“噢，不不，我的错。我并非怀疑您的说法。”

阿尔斐杰洛收回逼视他的眼神，悠闲地看向周围，风轻云淡地撇开了他的疑虑。“我听说，这件任务非常棘手。”

“是的。”强尼露出难堪的神色，深深地低下头，等待这位大人的下一句问话。

“一件并不离奇的绑架案，怎么会跟异族扯上关系的？”

实在是不敢得罪这名地位远高于自己、又非常强硬的男子，强尼看看左右，确定没人，于是自行壮了一下胆，“很离奇。”他说，“一个由五人组成的犯罪团伙，为了谋得钱财，绑架了那不勒斯当地相当有名的一位香料商膝下最宠爱的一对儿女。表面上看，似乎是富商遭人勒索，但真正的人质却是那五个匪徒。”他又环伺了一下周围，然后贴上阿尔斐杰洛的耳朵，“如果我的观察没出错，富商的那对子女，包括其他的家属亲眷，甚至是宅子里的保姆佣人随从，都是达斯机械兽人族。这群异族自从三个月前来到那不勒斯后，就一直潜伏在富商的住宅，一点一点地将他们的势力渗透进去，直到吃光了他的一家子。”

阿尔斐杰洛略微转过头，让自己的脸完整地对准强尼，以一种赞许的眼神看着他。“很有趣。那群异族，才是真正的劫匪。”

“嗯，是这样的。”强尼吞咽了一下口水，继续说，“他们依靠富商的财富，维持奢靡的生活，所以一直没对富商下手。八成是抱着玩乐的心态，故意被那些绑匪劫走的吧。说起来，那五个家伙也真是倒了血霉啊，竟招惹上这么一群恶魔。”

“事情发生距今有多长时间了？”

“勒索信是前天晚上收到的。”

“时间不短了啊。劫匪为什么还不撕票？我是说，那两个被‘绑架’的异族。”

“好不容易寻觅到一个能提供优渥生活的窝藏点，我想他们也不愿意就这么把正在使用的人类身份给抛弃掉吧。在没有享受完足够的乐子前，他们是不会轻易杀人的。”

“那个富商愿意花钱赎回他的孩子吗？”

“事情就僵在这里。偏偏富商犹豫不决。绑匪狮子大开口，索要的金额太离谱了。他们一边做着一夜暴富的白日梦，一边恐吓被劫持的人质，丝毫意识不到自身性命堪忧的现实。我看，这事儿拖不过今晚，最迟明早。那五个劫匪，随时都可能被‘人质’吃掉，这是其一。另外，盘踞在富商家里的那一大群异族，更是威胁着周边地区治安的隐患。”

“你的感官很敏锐。能侦破他们是异族。”

阿尔斐杰洛眼神直直地看着强尼，好像在欣赏一件奇珍异宝。听到首席龙术士的夸奖，这位年纪轻轻的密探，不太好意思地抱头憨笑了一下。

“但是这件案子，还是完全超出了我的能力范围。哎，只能靠龙术士大人们的力量了。”

“若没有身为密探的你的细心观察所获得的情报，我们龙术士也只是空有一身本领，而无处施展啊。”伸手附上强尼的肩，阿尔斐杰洛用一种充满玩闹意味的眼神，直视着他砂色的双眸，真诚地说道，“强尼，你是个很有前途的小伙子，该知道自己真正要做的是什么。”

“是、是的？”

这个男人的眼神，好像在怂恿自己做一件坏事一样。移不开视线，连眨眼睛都做不到。强尼怔怔地望着他。

“我对你的要求很简单。”阿尔斐杰洛听见自己带有恶趣味的笑声，“你务必要拿出全力，助我的那两个大恩人完成任务哦。”

 

CLXIV

 

龙神殿的正厅，是龙王平时召集他人议事的地方，此刻安安静静的，没有任何觐见者。大殿的装潢虽然精美，但布置却非常简单，显得空荡荡的。能容纳数百人的空间里，台阶占去一半。一层又一层的阶梯一路向上攀。最上方的平台，搁着两把雕刻得豪奢繁华的宝座。

两位龙王端坐其上，时而抚动一下胡须，时而让掌心在扶手上来回挤按。他们脸上的表情很相似，都携带着未消完的怒气，只是程度有所不同。仿佛在考虑很严峻的问题似的，两人谁都没有率先出声。

平静的空气泛起了微波。终于，长久的死寂过后，有人发话了。

“你我一直以来担忧的事情，终于还是发生了。”海龙王用手在鼻根处挤压两下，一副非常疲倦的样子。此刻，他的面庞显得格外憔悴，仿佛顷刻间老了好几岁似的。“刚才苏洛他们的报告，让人放不下心啊。”他轻缓地说着，“许普斯在场，看到了一切。如果连他都那样说，就一定不会有错了。”

听完海龙王的话，火龙王很明显地恼怒了。但他生气的原因，并不是因为海龙王的言语有什么问题，仅仅是出于对事实的不能接受。

“自从构架起以密探作为工蜂的蜂巢般的情报系统，我们一直都小心防范着。严格把关、定期审查，确保每一个密探的可靠性。都已经做到这种地步了，怎么还会让敌人的奸细混进来的？！”

一时间怒气勃发，火龙王猛力朝地面跺了一下脚。沉闷的巨响骤然在空旷的大殿中炸开，不断回荡。

等回声平息下来后，海龙王把脸庞稍微偏向身旁的老者，一脸阴沉地问，“要召回白罗加吗？”

“现在这个时候？”火龙王白眉一挑，瞳孔中显露出焦躁的神色，“会不会让他产生某种幻想？”

这两个月，白罗加联名了诸多守护者，指使他们弹劾首席。本人虽没有直接出面，但背地里却是小动作、小花样不断。两位族长对此事，一直是故意拖着不表态。如果在这时候召见白罗加，委以重任，确实会让他误以为，他们在给他机会。所以，火龙王才会一时有些拿不定主意。

火龙王的忧虑，海龙王自然能够理解。不过，他也有再给白罗加一个机会的理由。

“白罗加也算是仅次于乔贞的股肱元老。拿他抗衡阿尔斐杰洛，是最合适的。我们不必对他太过苛刻。那样，难免会寒了他的心。不管怎样，还是给白罗加一个证明自己的机会吧。”

将白罗加与阿尔斐杰洛两人的实力比，控制在互相抵消过后、首席稍胜一筹的水平，而不能让首席一人独大。这就是海龙王的看法。

火龙王沉默了一会儿，随后微微点了点头。“如果是作为制衡首席的一枚棋子，当然可以。不过，‘次席’这种东西，是不允许出现的。”

龙术士，是最高一等的术士。一般而言，在龙术士这个群体中，是不存在先后排名的。普通的术士，不与龙族签订契约，地位自然在龙术士之下，分为第二等、第三等和第四等。而之所以要在龙术士中间设立“首席”这个高级职位，是因为卡塔特需要一个能长时间镇守在山上的人。即使要再多加一级，也应该由两名族长拟定，轮不到人类提意见。有关术士的等级制度，还从来没有让人类自作主张的先例。

“我也有此意。多余的名号就不必给了。”海龙王面容肃穆地说，“让他领悟到，只有脚踏实地才有机会达成梦想的道理吧。”

“是啊。”火龙王轻蔑地讥笑着，“他从事针对密探的检验工作，也已经有些年头了吧。可是，到现在都没取得半分成绩啊。”

在两位族长看来，白罗加该算是办事不力吧。与能干的首席比起来，他完成任务的效率，实在是有点低。这也是他们对他很不中意的一个原因。虽然让白罗加执行如此机密的一件任务，本身就体现了龙王对他忠诚的高度认可。然而，如果不能拿出点成绩回报龙王对他的倚重，也算是大罪一件。

“虽然调查的工作一直没什么进展，不过，和其他的龙术士相比，还是要数他用起来最得心应手了。”海龙王始终维持着表面上的公正态度，说，“把这件任务继续交给白罗加处理，也没什么不妥的。”

紧按住扶手的力道松懈了几分，改为用指尖轻轻地敲击，火龙王重重地一点头，“那就找个时间，召他上山吧。”

 

CLXV

 

老师走了多久了？超过半小时了吧。阿尔斐杰洛在心里无趣地估算着。

他不会知道，自己从半小时前，就一直呆呆地盯着训练场的门口，眼神里带着寂寞，好像舍不得奥诺马伊斯离开。

今天依然像之前那样，每日找老师切磋剑术，打发用不掉的时间。

只有沉浸在对剑技的磨炼、武道的追求中，才能证明在这个纷扰冷漠的世界，还有一个微小的角落是属于自己的。在死气沉沉的卡塔特山脉，也只有练剑，是阿尔斐杰洛唯一还可以用心投入进去的事，大概能被划分为介于正事和兴趣爱好之间的区域。其他的那些，不过是茶余饭后的谈资和笑料。

就在今天上午，一个消息席卷了卡塔特。苏洛、卢奎莎，以及两人的从者，执行任务失败。两位龙王为此大为不满。他们接下的任务，名义上是要解救两个遭到绑架的人质，真正的目的，是铲除寄宿在作为被勒索者的富商家中的异族团体。最后，不仅劫匪的人身安全未能保障，连潜伏的异族都逃得无影无踪。没得到任何收获的任务，可以说完全失败了。

虽然任务失利的例子以前也不是没有，但是这一次，龙王不满意的程度几乎是空前的。

本来任务名单上就没有苏洛的名字，是他擅自做主跟过去的。结果增加了一名龙术士，却还是把事情完全搞砸，龙王怎么能不生气呢？他们在龙神殿对苏洛及卢奎莎的训斥，响亮得几乎要震碎宫殿的墙壁了。

虽然很想欣赏一下那对男女被怒斥时脸上流露的表情，不过阿尔斐杰洛还是按捺住了前去观望的冲动，乖乖待在“龙之腹”的训练场，小心翼翼地避嫌。其实，吃过早饭后，他就精神振奋地找到奥诺马伊斯比试，一待就是大半天，到现在都还没吃午饭。

被龙王如此训斥，那两人以后的日子，一定很不好过吧。啊，这原本就是他们该受的。况且，只是这种程度的话，还远远不够，根本不足以让阿尔斐杰洛泄愤、解恨。谁叫你们使诈，把我骗来这里……

嗓子里不禁鼓动起一阵沙哑的、得意的笑声，听起来，好似声带在喉腔中剧烈地震动。阿尔斐杰洛无意识地笑了一会儿，忽然把头抬了抬，看向四周。虽然从漫游的思绪之海中回到了岸上，但是现在也不着急着回去。

阳光和浮云之下的龙山龙海异常壮美，令人深深向往。阿尔斐杰洛的目光，迷失在了这片美丽中。

众多雄壮的峰峦云集在“龙之腹”四周。它们高高隆起，山底被云海吞没，不断滚涌起浓雾，看不见任何依托物，好似腾空飘浮。青草的嫩绿，古树的苍翠，百花的缤纷，和数不清的山洞，散布在每一座龙山上。从阿尔斐杰洛所在的位置望出去，能看到西面的“龙之翼”，西南方向的“龙之牙”，西北方向隐没在薄雾中的“龙之角”，还有卡塔特最雄浑壮观的主峰、巍峨地屹立于东北方向的“龙之巅”。至于其他的龙山，因距离太远，只依稀见得到一些静默在阳光下的剪影，远远地半掩在云纱里。

恢弘大气的群山之间，是一眼望不到头的龙海。以迷幻闻名的“龙之魂”飘在“龙之腹”山的左侧，一派云蒸霞蔚的奇观，令人倾心。面积在七片龙海中最大的“龙之泪”则飘在右侧，烟波浩淼，为厚密的云层铺上了无尽的轻盈海水。它们晶莹通透，亮如水晶。周边的龙山仿佛是受到了这两片龙海的哺育和滋养，才显得格外壮丽宏伟。

挺拔的龙山，与柔美的龙海，彼此贴合、交接在一起，充满神奇和梦幻的气息，形成刚中带柔、柔中带刚的绝美之景。不管从哪个角度欣赏，都是一个瑰丽万分的局部。然而，却缺乏了最重要的一项部件——龙。

即使是最高大的山峰“龙之巅”，和最辽阔的大海“龙之泪”，平时都甚少能看见有巨龙在飞舞。其他的龙山和龙海，能遇见龙族出没的概率只会更少。浩大的卡塔特山脉群，被称为龙族栖身之乡的这个地方，终年冷冷清清，凄凄楚楚，龙裔的数量已骤减到不足百头。这样的卡塔特，也只能用悲哀来形容其现状了吧。然而住在这里的龙族，却是夜郎自大，甚至到了认不清事实的地步。没有人类的协助，他们拿什么资本去对抗达斯机械兽人族，继续在这飞速发展的世界上苟延残喘？这样愚昧狂傲的龙族，为何还不灭亡呢？

龙族萧条的现状，就像盖得金碧辉煌、美轮美奂的龙神殿。豪华却空虚，富丽堂皇的背后是无限的衰败。外表装饰得再华美，也掩不住内部的虚弱。

如果是一个长期被封闭在高山上的人，恐怕不会因为能欣赏这独领天下的风景而感到喜悦吧，充其量只是个蒙昧无知的家伙，与坐井观天的青蛙没什么两样。

我本不该来这里的。望着四周的美景，阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地想。我根本不属于这里。龙族衰弱的样子，让他觉得可笑。快点毁灭吧！或许，它早该毁灭了……

但是无论在心底多么激烈地诅咒龙族，无论怎样抒发对龙族的不满，阿尔斐杰洛的内心仍无法获得一丝一毫的释放感。他对自己摇摇头，说不出为什么当年的自己确信来到这个地方就一定能出人头地，得到他想要的东西。他怀疑，自己是不是从一开始就误解了什么。

思绪飘至此处，一张苍老的脸一点点在眼前浮现。不是朱利亚诺，而是那个辨认出他是演员安杰洛的老人。

阿尔斐杰洛逼它滚出自己的思绪，但是那张脸，却更加清晰地占据了他的脑海。如一粒粒细砂，迅速拼接成一块完整的浮雕。

当时，急着寻找朱利亚诺的心，使阿尔斐杰洛来不及把纷乱的心情理清楚。现在，他开始回味与那个老人遇见的画面，心中感到无比的愤怒和惶恐。

让他愤怒，或惶恐的，并不是老人认出他是谁，称他为杀人犯。他气愤、或恐惧的，是被人遗忘。真正的那个自己，被人遗忘。

当他是演员安杰洛的时候，他被大众熟知。即使背负着骂名，这个代号好歹也在人们的印象中留存了几十年。可是龙术士首席阿尔斐杰洛这一名号，却永远都不会流传于世。

做演员，佛罗伦萨人人都能记住自己；做首席，却要被世人遗忘。他不该来这里，做一名龙术士。他应该留在家乡，等养父退休，接管「铁皇冠」。他应该留在爱人的身边，陪他一起变老……

我就要在卡塔特山脉待到死——被囚禁到死了。他想。这个地方与孤塔没有分别，只是宽敞些，明亮些，舒适些，能吃饱饭而已。自己只不过是挪到了一个更华丽的牢笼，继续过着囚徒的生活罢了。

他越来越后悔走进这片雄伟、古老的龙山，但又做不到立刻离去。龙王在控制他。他们不会放自己走的。

视线在两手掌面上来回驻留，阿尔斐杰洛把手握紧成拳，然后松开，再握紧，再松开，重复了好几轮这样的动作，来打散自己无稽的思绪。

站起疲乏的身子，把木剑放回武器库，阿尔斐杰洛准备回住所吃点东西。他踏出训练场的大门，视线再次朝周围望去，一览那气壮山河的绮丽景色。

这时候，他感受到一阵很熟悉的魔力，然后耳朵听见前方传来了一个很熟悉的声音。

“是你做的。”

苏洛站在与他保持一定距离的地方，用他刚刚好能听到的声音如此说道。阿尔斐杰洛望了他一眼，看见他整张脸都被愠色充斥着。

哈，竟然找来了吗？你这家伙，上午不是就已经在龙神殿挨了一顿批评，灰头土脸地回去了吗？难道你撇下了许普斯还有卢奎莎，偷偷地跑上山？

阿尔斐杰洛尽管什么话也没有说，但事实却跟他的想象相差无几。回到家中的苏洛，越想越觉得事情可疑，便寻了个借口溜出门，关许普斯到契约魔法阵里，留卢奎莎在家。他声称自己又想起了一些先前任务中的细节，早上忘记回禀，现在来向族长补充，用这样的借口应付了彩虹桥守护者杜拉斯特的盘问。了解到训练场是阿尔斐杰洛最常待着的地方后，二话不说地直奔了过来。

“是你做的，对不对？”见他不答话，苏洛又重复了一遍。

“我们之间，早就没话说了。”不动如山地站着，阿尔斐杰洛的目光飘向四周，眼睛里，带着对现状——不得不与这个男人独处——感到烦闷的情绪。

“你用黑魔法，控制了强尼的大脑。”苏洛语速极快地说。

“练了一天的剑，我的午饭还没吃呢。”阿尔斐杰洛眼里的烦闷变得更明显了。

两个人自顾自地说着各自的事情，也不管对方说了什么，话题始终聚不到一起。

“你在报复我？”

终于，当苏洛问出这句话后，阿尔斐杰洛飘忽的眼神回到了他的脸上。紫罗兰色的瞳孔深处，闪出一点兴趣来了。

“啊，你是想告发我吗？”

明知答案为“否”，但可以讽刺一下他。

苏洛默然无语。眼前的这个男人，用一副若无其事的神态说出极尽嘲讽的话语——他是在故意惹自己发怒？还是对一切都已经不在乎了呢？虽然只是一句试探性的反问，不过阿尔斐杰洛的这个答复，已经明确地证实了苏洛的猜想。

“手段太拙劣了，阿尔斐杰洛。即使是为了不让我们完成任务……”苏洛注视了对方十几秒之后说道。

“哈，你都已经把那家伙逼得自杀了，怎么能叫拙劣呢？”

“你……”

嘴角浮上一丝苦笑，苏洛从阿尔斐杰洛带着笑意的眼神中读出恶毒的含义，心里一阵酸楚。

密探，不仅要时刻与自己监督的龙术士保持联络，还必须为他们提供便于完成任务的各种情报。作为一个辅助龙术士的情报传递员，强尼是非常不合格的。与这位年轻的密探接头后，每当苏洛、卢奎莎问起和任务相关的问题，他就会说一些无关的琐碎事情，好像一直在藏掖着什么。起先，了解到强尼是第三次做任务的苏洛和卢奎莎，将他的反常举动归结为紧张，认为他是个还不太专业的新手。但很快，他们就觉察出不对劲了。强尼的表现，总让人感觉他是在故意拖延时间。可他这么做是出于什么动机呢？实在是说不通。而后，与总是含糊其辞的密探辛苦地进行交涉，在吃完一顿根本没必要的晚餐后，强尼终于答应领他们到那不勒斯的任务地点了，但是，却花了比正常时间多上一倍的功夫。从这时候起，一个危险的想法就窜入了苏洛的大脑。强尼的行为太过诡异，已经体现不出正常人的思维了。根据行为来判断他的想法，就只能得到一个结论。表现成这样的人要么脑子有问题，要么不愿意让他们尽快赶到任务地点把事情办完，因为他自己是异族——出于包庇同族的心理，故意绕远路拖时间，千方百计地妨碍出任务的龙术士。

苏洛不禁想起了阿尔斐杰洛曾告诉自己的秘密——密探的群体里，混有达斯机械兽人族的内奸。苏洛由此推断，“强尼”根本不是强尼。他是刹耶的奸细！

其实，有一个很矛盾的地方，被苏洛忽略掉了，直到事情结束后，他才想起。如果强尼当真是异族假扮的，那么他为什么要在一开始揭露那不勒斯潜伏着的同胞呢？如果那些异族与他效忠的不是同一个阵营，那么他又何必要竭力地阻挠龙术士，保全他们呢？当时的苏洛，满脑子都被“强尼是异族派来的内鬼”这样一个可怕的猜想侵占着了，没能深入地想到这一点。

当苏洛终于按耐不住地质问强尼是不是内奸，致命的按钮，也就在这时被开启了。

在苏洛、许普斯、卢奎莎和吉芙纳的面前，强尼果断地咬舌自尽。他的死意如此决绝，让人连阻止的时间都没有。那是一行人刚来到那不勒斯的事。

众人被这出乎意料的场景所惊，一时间全都哑然无声。但是任务不会因为密探的死亡而中止。意识到时间紧迫感的众人，压下复杂的心情，立即展开补救行动。

苏洛和卢奎莎在全城巡逻，从行人嘴中问出富商的住址，再通过富商，找到了勒索信中约好的交易地点。为了不让藏身在富商家里的那群异族发现，他们决定先解决那两个被当成人质的异族，再回来收拾这一群。他们曾到过那不勒斯度假，对城内的街道格局略有了解，几乎是用令人费解的速度，迅速抵达了绑匪监|禁人质的地点。

然而悲剧的是，等他们找到那个犯罪团伙窝藏的仓库时，五个绑匪已经死亡，被吃得只剩零星残肢，两名异族“人质”则溜之大吉；再返回富商的家，所有的异族消失得无形无踪，整栋豪宅都没有人烟了。这群狡猾的家伙与龙术士们打了一个完美的时间差，趁苏洛等人扑向仓库的时候果断撤走，逃跑前还把一家之主的富商杀死了。最终，苏洛和卢奎莎什么都没做成。凌晨惨白的月光，见证了他们的失败。

“那个叫强尼的密探，他反常的表现一定会让人觉得他很有问题吧。”阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸闪耀着奸猾的光芒，逼视着苏洛，眼睛里仿佛有种不可抗拒的力量。他没有喝酒，但他的眼神却好像微带着醉意，透着醉汉专有的那种狂热。“你怀疑他是通敌的奸细。嗯，正常人都会这样想的。因为那也是我计划中的一环。”不等苏洛回答，他又嘲讽地问道，“我都设定好了。只要你提出质疑他身份这方面的问题，他就会立刻寻死。怎么样啊，苏洛，我现在的黑魔法水平，能和你的女人并驾齐驱了吗？”

“你未免太狠毒了。”苏洛瞪大的眼中射出讶意和一丝愤怒，说出来的话却极为苦涩。

阿尔斐杰洛设计让苏洛怀疑强尼对龙族的忠诚度，逼他在苏洛质问时自尽，把整个局布置成内奸身份暴露后、自知敌不过两名龙术士于是畏罪自杀——这样一个合情合理的场面。但是，强尼的异常举动引起苏洛对他立场的怀疑，这本就是阿尔斐杰洛布下的局中局。苏洛自以为识破了强尼的真面目，却是把他逼向了死路。

“别这样说呀。我是在向我的老师学习。”微醺的目光直视苏洛，阿尔斐杰洛冷哼一声，“果然啊，算计别人的时候，完全一副理直气壮的样子。等事情发生在自己身上，就觉得不爽了？”

“你就算要报复，也不该以这种方式。”苏洛稍稍抬高音调，语气异常坚决，“任务不是儿戏。”

“我不在乎。”阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地干笑着，眼也不眨地说，“有种就去龙王那儿把我揭发出来好了。大不了再去蹲一次大牢。反正尼克勒斯是我的保命符，他们不舍得杀我的。我也不在乎是不是还当这个首席。因为从一开始，我就不应该来到这里。”

苏洛猛地蹙起眉毛，正要高声驳斥，话到口边却犹豫了一下。

这男人不仅毫不知错，还鼓励对方去揭发自己，言语中暴露出豁出一切的态度来，更隐隐夹藏着一丝恨意，对造成他被迫留在卡塔特这件事的始作俑者的恨意。强行压制住心头的震动，苏洛故作镇静地朝他望过去，完全不知道该说什么了。这男人确实有很多罪。隐瞒敌人的情报、干扰同僚执行任务……每一项都足以令他万劫不复。难道真要向龙王把这一切统统揭露出来吗？不，这样的事，苏洛做不出来。那是白罗加喜欢的勾当。除了用眼神发表抗议外，苏洛根本想不出任何对付这男人的法子。

留意到苏洛略带寒意的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛给予安抚性质的表态，“放心，我绝不恨你们，也不会对你们动手。我还是很体念你我之间的那份同袍之情的。”虽然这么声称，但语气和神态都不带任何感情。

苏洛先是一怔，随即苦笑着说道，“你费尽心机地在强尼身上花那么多心思，只是为了阻挠我和卢奎莎把任务完成？”

“对啊。不过更明确地说，是想看你们出丑。”阿尔斐杰洛话中带刺地说。

“那你的算盘打错了。”苏洛咬了一下嘴唇，努力平复着翻涌起伏的心情，低声回应，“龙王再恼怒，也没有关系。我们本来就不指望能得到龙王的赏识。”

“既然你这样说，我就只能与你们继续作对下去了。”阿尔斐杰洛态度更加猖獗地笑道。

“你疯了吗？一定要如此地进行破坏吗？”苏洛死咬着牙，拼命不让声音扩大，发出冰冷而低沉的质问，“阿尔斐杰洛，你对龙族效忠的立场改变了吗？”

“这只是私人恩怨。”阿尔斐杰洛用无不嘲讽的口气说着，悠然地把双臂抱在胸前，“我会忠于龙王。尽管我并不在乎他们怎么看我。可是你们不一样。你和卢奎莎不是最在意龙王对你们的看法吗？否则当初也用不着要把我献出去，来平息他们的不满了，不是吗？既然如此，就深刻地感受一下，他们的震怒吧。除非，你们的手上还准备了另一份礼物。”

讥嘲的话语一入耳，苏洛的脸色立刻变得阴沉了，但随即又迅速恢复到原先的神情。“你想怎样报复都可以。尽情地发泄你的恨意吧！也许我没有资格再让你听我的。但有一点……”他略微迟疑，而后凝视着那一对闪着阴险笑意的紫眸，坚毅地说道，“你要永远记住，你是一名卡塔特的龙术士。这条底线你绝不能越界。不该到这里来的那种丧气话，不要再对任何人提起。”

苏洛说完，直接转身离开。身影只消几秒钟就没入炫目的阳光里。

虽然作为唯一证据的强尼已经死去，即使苏洛把阿尔斐杰洛做的龌龊事揭示出来，也不一定能取信于两位龙王。但是为了挽回他和卢奎莎的声誉，不管有多困难，也总得尝试一下吧。然而，苏洛身影消失的方向，却是去往彩虹桥的。这也就是说，他完全放弃了向龙王解释的机会。

阿尔斐杰洛远望着他的背影，不由得笑了出来——不过这一回，是自嘲的笑。

确切地说，是对于那男人不但不准备告发、反而由衷规劝自己的这种古怪的补偿行为，而感到不可理解的笑。

 

CLXVI

 

走进卧房，苏洛一头栽到床上，仰面躺着，眼睛微闭，很长时间都没有动一下。当卢奎莎推门进来时，他才坐起来，但没有抬头看她。

“你回来了。”

卢奎莎说着，在床边坐下，伸手抚摸苏洛的脸，感觉他的面颊绷得像石头一样紧。

等了半晌，苏洛也没给回应。微感泄气的卢奎莎，用含着小小失落的眼神，看着冷漠地坐在身旁的男人。

“你在怨我，是吗？”她浅紫色的眼眸里闪着朦胧的情意，“别不说话，也不要骗我了，我已经猜到你下午去了哪里。”她的声音也带着梦幻般的朦胧，却极为平静，“你到卡塔特，见了阿尔斐杰洛。”

苏洛摁住床沿的手猛烈地发了一下抖。像是掩饰似的，他急忙抬起颤动的那只手，把流窜到眼前的几根头发捋到脑后。

“当初，我同意了你的计划。”苏洛头也不抬地说，“我也是祸首之一。何必怨你。”

他的语音时断时续，又低沉又生涩。说话之时，脸上没带任何表情。苏洛的嗓音一旦低沉下来，会显得特别富有磁性。但是现在的声音里，听不出任何让女人为之心动的韵律，只有深切的、令人不堪重负的疲惫。而那双灰绿色眼瞳中闪烁不定的流光，又让人完全无从揣测他的心思。

“是么？”卢奎莎的声音和刚才一样朦胧，按住苏洛肩膀的动作却十分坚定，“可你连抱我一下都不肯了。”

“……抱歉，”苏洛闭上眼睛，声音轻微下来，“我实在没有心情。”

“他还是不肯放过我们，对吗？”卢奎莎吁了一口气，轻问。

答案非常明显，因此苏洛没有回答。一切都是他们自作自受，怨不得阿尔斐杰洛报复。

他冷淡的反应，并没让卢奎莎露出失望。她反而更加贴近他。柔软的手掌从他的肩膀处滑至胸口，如往常那样，给予轻柔舒缓的按压。

苏洛睁开眼睛，略微偏过头，朝她望去。他原本是想推开她的，不过最终没有那么做，反而将自己的身子稍微侧了侧，几乎正对着卢奎莎，让她很容易就能依偎到自己怀里。

“听我说，苏洛。”卢奎莎抓住他胸口的衣襟，就这样顺势倚靠在他的身前，“如果我们终将无法逃避厄运，那为什么要用疏离和冷漠来度过最后的时光，而不是好好地把握今朝呢？”

她虽眼色迷离，但渴望的目光却浮露出来。

“卢奎莎……”忍不住低头凝视她的脸庞，苏洛原本淡漠的目光，慢慢变得柔和了。

卢奎莎用相似的、只是多了几分忧戚的目光与他对望着。“你再这样消沉下去，许普斯也会有所怀疑的啊。我们就快瞒不住他了。”

下午，苏洛制造借口，离开佛罗伦萨去卡塔特与阿尔斐杰洛对质，之所以能那么顺利，少不了卢奎莎为他打掩护的功劳。卢奎莎特地当着许普斯的面，露骨地向苏洛表达要跟他亲热的意向，这才让许普斯主动退下。苏洛自然是没有回应她的渴求。因为这本来就是做戏给许普斯看的。不然，以那头海龙最近对苏洛的保护程度，是几乎连上厕所都要跟着的，根本不可能把他甩开。

“不要忧虑，不要逃避，也无需惧怕、烦恼。”卢奎莎抬起头来，仰望苏洛，双手环抱住他的头颈。“所有的苦难，我都会和你一起承担的。”

竭力压制着心底的情|欲，苏洛摇了摇头，勉强挤出一丝笑容。笑中透着拒绝的意思。

“我本以为，走遍天南地北，尝尽人间冷暖，看透世间浮华的自己，早就把一切都看得很淡了。这样的自己，一定能活得潇潇洒洒吧。”苏洛的表情和语气一样颓废，“结果却还是……”

卢奎莎挺直腰肢，让自己的嘴到达恰好能亲吻苏洛唇瓣的高度。淡紫色的眸子闪闪发亮，眼中洋溢的笑容，既有少女的纯真，又蕴含着成熟女人的娇媚。

“你天生就不是一个洒脱的人。”她抬起下颌，温柔地对他说，“你是为了逃避你不敢面对的过去，才把自己放逐出去的。这样的你，需要我的陪伴。不要拒绝我。”

卢奎莎的话语，就如一把温柔的刀，慢慢刺进他的颈椎。但是这一刻，苏洛已经无暇去顾及自己身上的痛意了。他的眼睛，看到的是怀里的女人那半掩在枣红色波浪卷下的颈脖曲线。苏洛的眼中，急速地飘过一丝欲望，一时间有些意乱情迷。卢奎莎借势让整个前身都贴住他胸膛。闻到怀中女子的体香，苏洛怀念起她的胴|体，几乎是无法自制地、用力地抱住她。

整个身子被死死地搂着，但是卢奎莎并没有叫疼。配合他的动作，她把下颚仰得更高，嘴巴覆上他的唇，挑逗地啃咬着。从克制的轻吻，到疯狂的深吻，卢奎莎吸尽了苏洛口腔中所有能用于呼吸的空气。

长吻结束后，终于有了能够喘息的机会，苏洛用力挣开缠绕住自己的纤细手臂，倏地一下站起来，把卢奎莎抱上|床，紧跟着俯下|身。苏洛紧紧按住她的肩，让她仰躺下来，不断地亲吻并爱|抚她，动作果决，甚至有一丝粗鲁，不容她反抗。

洁白的床单卷起了没有规律的纹路。他们翻滚在一起，仿佛一切如旧。但是，细节透露出了与往常的不同。其中的差别，卢奎莎感受到了。

苏洛给予她纵情的撞击，动作粗暴而简练，拒绝任何语言及眼神的交流，只是低垂着头，一味麻木地律动着。好像一个自知命不久矣的人，在含笑饮下毒|药前，寻求最后一点安慰和寄托。

双腕被握住举过头顶，好像用绳子捆绑着一样，苏洛牢牢地扣住卢奎莎的手腕，使她的肌肤浮出两圈淡淡的肉红色勒痕。被禁锢的双手有股微疼的感觉，连带着整个身体都沉醉在刺激的快感中。卢奎莎无法反抗地接受苏洛对她的索取，剧烈地喘息着，喉中不断漏出富有节奏的娇|吟。黑发的男人，额角慢慢凝结出炙热的汗珠，滴落在她的脸上，睫毛上。卢奎莎眼眸半睁，入神地望着他，目光一片痴迷。这样一个不肯把一丝主导权放给他身下女人的苏洛，仿佛一个主宰她生命的暴君，在终将陨落之前，霸道而绝望地进行着残酷的征伐。

那一晚，双方都很投入。苏洛暴虐地掠夺。卢奎莎则倾力配合他，扮演一个被凌|辱的弱势角色。两人就这样做做停停一直到深夜，缠缠绵绵，难分难解，仿佛预知到下一次的激情会很遥远。苏洛留了很多精华在卢奎莎体内。数轮云雨后，大汗淋漓的二人仰躺在床上，静静地喘着气。在盖起被子入睡前，他们没有拥吻，亦没有任何温馨的情话和问候。房间里很安静。夜风徐徐，拍打着窗栏。朦胧的月光像雾一样照在床头，染白他们的睡脸。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔者描绘的渣地图，卡塔特的13座龙山和7个龙海的大致分布位置↓↓  
> http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/6f9f4e5ejw1f0p49yipbhj21kw16o0yq.jpg  
> （不排除以后会作调整的可能）


	90. 阿尔斐杰洛（71）

CLXVII

 

周围的空气凝滞不通，有股闷热的感觉。这地方，应该是一个处于地下的房间吧。

不，如果从形状和构造进行判断的话，它更像是一个挖空山体之后，开凿出来的巨型巢穴。

空气虽然没什么流动的迹象，却也没有狭窄空间的压迫感。周围并不黑暗，而是被柔黄的烛光充分照耀着。

总之，这无法简单地以房间来形容的巢穴，无疑是一项几乎不可能靠人力完成的神奇建筑。恐怕就连创造了古埃及的法老金字塔、或古巴比伦的空中花园，这些堪称为世界奇观的古代充满智慧的工匠们，都很难将这一工程复制吧。

穴内的空间异常广阔，分割成数以百计的小房间。犹如数百颗石榴籽，紧密地堆叠在一起，形成完整的圆形大空洞。其高超的建造工艺，令人叹服。

遍布着密密麻麻房室的巢穴，在每一个独立的小房间里，都居住着三到四名女性。她们睡觉的床榻，梳妆的镜子、桌椅，照明的烛台，以及所有的家具，全都由金子打造，显露出豪华奢靡的气派。房间没有门，只有微微透明的金色薄纱互相交织着，充当门帘，将室内与室外隔开。重重的帷幕漫天飞舞，遮掩住一个又一个房间，使里面的一切都处在半遮面的状态下，引人遐想联翩。

不过，房间内的真实场景，却一点都没有外表所呈现出来的那般浪漫和唯美。洞穴的空气中，不断地飘散出糜烂而甜腻的香料气味，仿佛是一片充满了堕落气息的欲望之所。

时常有呻|吟声穿透过薄薄的帷幔，传到外面来。此起彼伏的淫|秽之音，流动在空气里，层层叠叠地散播开来。光是听到一点点这样的声音，都能让人催生出无限的渴望，忍不住把脚步踏入进去。

而那些慵懒地躺在床上的女人，不就像是等待着嫖|客光顾的娼|妇吗？可若是计算她们工作的时间和招待客人的频率，那些趴在她们身上的男人们，仿佛也像是这里的住客，长期与她们被迫同居在一起似的。

赤|身|露|体的男男女女相互交缠，成群地进行交|配，好似不知廉耻为何物的动物。

在这个地方，能感受到的，只有人类最原始的肉|欲。除此以外，再没别的东西了。

因此，眼前上演的种种景象，就是一副堕落的长画卷。

双手背在身后、挺拔地站立在洞穴进口的男子，正带着欣赏的表情，观看眼前的迷情画面。他的神态和举止非常淡然，仿佛是一个检察官，在查看试验品完成指标的效率。如果说，一定要从他的神情中捕捉到某种超出一般情感的异样的话，那也绝不是因为这些足以刺激他感官的画面给他带来了愉悦。那暗含着兴奋的眼神，只是纯粹地等待着一盘盘惹人嘴馋的美食尽快烧熟、端上桌面的那一刻吧。

这名男子，就是刹耶王。而他所在的地方，正是他一手创立的“培育室”。

千百男女，日日夜夜地在这个建于地下大空洞的培育室中挥汗如雨。男人频频出|入女人的体内。灵与肉的交融，带来销魂催|情的呻|吟。整个洞穴，都被各种不堪入耳的声音充满了。

伫立在培育室入口，刹耶想起从前在这里上演的场景，与现在有着惊人的相似。曾经，云集在他麾下的女性军士，都被禁锢在这一个个环绕着纱幔的房间里，好似慰|安|妇一样，仅仅作为给男性军士泄|欲的工具生存着。他偶尔会来看望她们，而她们，则会朝他伸出手，作出邀请的姿态。尽管被首领无情地对待着，但倘若能与刹耶王共度一夜春宵，那将是无上的光荣。不过，带着温柔笑意凝望着她们的男子，却从未牵起过其中的任何一双手。

而今，被奴役在培育室的长住客，调换成了另一批人。数量近千，有男有女。这些人对刹耶可没有任何崇拜的感觉，而是深深地惧怕着他。因为，他们连生育的工具都算不上，只是果腹的食物而已。

“人类还真是麻烦的生物啊。从受孕到出生，每一胎就要用上近一年的时间。成长为能被搬上餐桌的重量，要浪费掉好几年。而要等生下来的下一代性成熟到能够循环利用的程度，又要再等上数年。更不要说，大部分的女人，一次只能产下一胎……这漫长的过程，等起来真让人心焦啊。”

充满闲情逸致的口吻，简直就好像在品评一道菜美不美味似的。

“这也是没办法的事情呀。”

与“王之眼”宾站在一起，依旧侍奉于刹耶王身侧的将军华伦达因，在听到王的叹息后，朝他跨近了两步。

“不管怎样，只要能缓解我军的饥饿问题，再长的等待也是值得的。”

刹耶移开关注实验品的目光，回过头，朝他微笑。“啊，华伦达因，你总是这么有耐心。”

对于王的评价，华伦达因却好像有所不满似的，略略皱起了两条银色月牙般的细眉。“我这人，向来没什么耐心。您应该了解啊。”用一种近似于邀宠的口吻，美丽的银发将军呻|吟般地说着，“我啊，最喜欢八岁以下的男童了。完全没办法耐着性子等他们长大。青涩的果实，最美味，让人忍不住想要咬上几口，然后整颗吞噬。”只见这位美男子，像品评大餐的美食家一般舔了舔嘴唇，“当然，如果没有这样的货源，男婴也能凑合。不过啊，还是维持在六七岁左右的状态最好了。一旦超过岁数，肉就会显老。我就不要吃了。”

每次华伦达因提出他的这个观点，刹耶都觉得很有趣。总是一面忍不住地在内心感慨八岁男童的肉怎么会老呢，一面用讨好的口气哄他开心。每当与华伦达因调情时，刹耶从来不介意放低姿态。

“尽管你很挑食，不过你的口味，还是最容易满足的。六七岁的小男孩很快就能长大的，不是吗？哪像奈哲、沙桀那些人啊，偏偏喜好有风韵的成熟女人，还有钟情于花季雨季少女的文坎普达耳。要达成他们对食物的条件，可得等上好多年呢。”

宠溺地凝视着银发的爱人，再看向培育室里被不断侵犯的女人们，刹耶王满含笑意的赤红色眸子里，看不出任何险恶或淫|邪的光芒，真诚得仿佛在欣赏一副高雅的画作，口中所言及的话题，就好比是在与周边人探讨画里姑娘的长相一样。

“这么说起来的话，还要数米竺勒夫的口味与我最相近了啊。”

随意地用仿佛品酒一般的口吻这么说着，华伦达因脸上天真的表情，好像一个还没长大的孩童。虽然总是对周遭除了王的一切都漠不关心，不过其他同伴对食物的偏好，他还是有点了解的。据他所知，最能引起米竺勒夫食欲的，当属尚未发育成熟的男孩子了。不过这段日子，米竺勒夫能享用的美食种类，应该是五花八门的吧。一想起正在执行外勤工作的那个同伴，华伦达因就不免有点羡慕。他把目光倾注在指派米竺勒夫出去做任务的刹耶王脸上，不由想起来，他深深爱慕着的这位王，对任何年龄段以及不同性别的食物，倒是来者不拒。

虽然对华伦达因的个人喜好，刹耶从不干涉，不过，还是有对他进行嘱咐的必要。

“你的这张嘴啊，是所有人里面最挑剔的。可是谁叫我如此深爱着你呢，所以，完全不舍得让你饿着呢。对你的食物供给，总是快过其他人。但是啊，我也不想把你给宠坏了。”刹耶的手，轻轻划过华伦达因优美的下颚，用一根手指抵住它，半强制性地迫使他把头抬起，对上自己的目光，“在享用男童的时候，要记得把他们的神经纤维挑干净哦。”微微附在将军的耳边，王低沉的声线，犹如在吟唱一首情诗。“我虽然对任何食物都不会有所抗拒的，却唯独不喜欢与幼童做|爱呢。”

“唯有漂亮的男人，能让您动情。这我当然是知道的。”

遵从般地回答道，华伦达因的眼中闪着迷离的光彩，像一朵娇羞的花儿似的，把头垂搭下来。看着如此模样的爱人，那张惹人怜惜的俊俏脸庞，刹耶王不禁被牵动起疼爱他的欲望来，于是满脸笑容地搂住了他的肩。

房室内，生命受威胁的苟且男女，与洞穴外，彼此相拥着的甜蜜恋人，形成诡异的鲜明对比。凡是看到这样场景的人，所能感到的，只有深入皮肤、直抵骨髓的恐惧吧。

这些年，一直致力于解决族内粮食紧缺问题的刹耶，在爱将卜朗彭逝去后，将这项重任交给了米竺勒夫。放弃东方的诸国，把眼光投入到更为偏远的地方。在一些卡塔特的势力难以触及的穷山僻壤的村落里，米竺勒夫诱拐成批的年轻男女，把他们运回基地，囚禁在培育室，就这样，构成了这一副副淫|秽不堪的画面。

原先，用来扩军的生育计划，早已被刹耶王终止了，改为如今的这项培育食物的新计划。他让被掠来的年轻男女们生活在一起，迫使男人不断地侵犯与他们同住的女人，确保她们每一个人都怀上孩子。培育室里的人质被强制结合，维持着一年至少一胎的生育率，批量生产用以解决军粮短缺危机的食物。这项计划，在族内已开展了近二十年。从最初启动到现在，已经为刹耶军囤积了相当数量的粮食储备和新一代的生|殖工具。

人质间的交|合，是非常频密的。一天内，除了睡觉和吃饭，几乎没有休息的时间，过着比牲口更为低贱的生活。一些男人由于高频率的性|行为，身体长时间处于亢奋的状态，因此纵|欲过度，逐渐丧失了正常的性|能力。这些不能再使女人受|精的无用者，和年纪渐长、超过生育期的女人们，卸下了繁殖的任务，被送出培育室。然而等待他们的，却是更为残酷的命运。所有的弃子，都将作为食物被送上餐桌，供给族人们分享。在哀嚎与剧痛中，迎接丑陋不堪的死亡。

宾孤单地在一旁站着，视线低垂。在互相说着情话的王与将军中间，他的存在好像显得很多余。这么算起来的话，刹耶和华伦达因有时候确实会在培育室的香艳场合下，与作为背景的男男女女们干起同样一件事情来。宾在犹豫，是不是应该退下。突然，他蓝色的眼睛微微一闪，眸色变成了一片深沉的灰暗。眼底的画面，变幻无穷，好像一眼就眺望到了远在无数英里以外的场景。

对于突然观测起远方动向的宾，王和将军仿佛压根没注意他的存在。他们拥抱在一起，动情地接起吻来。尽管浑身的欲|火都已被点燃，不过理智依然尚存，还没有要就地发泄的打算。拥吻了一阵后，他们分开了，继续欣赏培育室里的放纵之景。男女交|欢的画面，虽然激情四射，但是看多了，也难免会觉得千篇一律，没什么意思。随意地视察了一会儿，两人感到无趣，挪了挪脚步，准备离开。就在这个时候，庞大的培育室洞穴，迎来了第四个探访者。

绿发金眼、带着硕大的金耳环、一身银色戎装的女将军南，踏着充满节奏的步伐来到洞口，单手抚心，屈腰朝刹耶王行礼。

这个见面的地方有些微妙，接受女将军拜见的王，与拜见王的女将军，心里都盘旋着同样的想法。

以往，刹耶的军队，只以男性作为战力。虽然达斯机械兽人族的男女之间，在力量方面并无差异，但是女性在刹耶阵营的地位一直都很低下，通常只是以负责繁殖的容器般存在着。

投靠刹耶王之后，南就成为了这个阵营里唯一不需要被送进培育室的女性。也就是说，刹耶承认了作为一名女性的南的身上，具有除了生育之外的其他品质。这在以男性占据绝对主导地位的刹耶军队中间，也算是特殊的恩待了。

刹耶王给予投奔了自己的这名女将军的待遇，向来是非常宽厚的，甚至到了连追随刹耶王的嫡系亲信都感到不满的程度。霏什、文坎普达耳等人时常向王进谏，劝他务必要对降将加以防范，但每次都被刹耶用微笑化解了。多年前，刹耶王解散了培育室里的所有女兵，把她们编成一支队伍，交给从不统领军团的华伦达因和南这两位将军共同管辖。腾出来的培育室，如今住进去的都是由卜朗彭、米竺勒夫先后劫掠而来的人类男女。

对于刹耶的优待和信任，南自然是能够深切地体会到。不过，在归属刹耶阵营后，她一直都无法接受培育室这个地方。尽管自己可算是唯一的例外，不必堕入这羞耻的繁殖场，侍奉男人。然而，刹耶对他麾下女性兵士的安排，总是让南感到强烈的不舒服。至于另一项不满，就是刹耶王虽然给了她不俗的待遇，但是却极少派她出战。现在，她就是为了给自己争取出战的权利，才会到这个她从不肯踏入半步的肮脏之处，来寻找刹耶的。

“南，今天怎么有兴致来这里？”

刹耶转过身来，朝她递去饶有趣味的目光。虽然早就知道她来的目的，不过还是假装惊讶地问候了一声。这个女人来到自己的身边也有好多年了，却一次都没有来培育室看过。对于刹耶把全部的女兵都投入到生育计划之中的作法，南始终持着排斥的态度，这一点，他是能够觉察到的。

南略略俯首，然后抬起头，尽量让眼睛的高度保持在与刹耶王平视的位置，一脸刚强地表示道，“我是来请求出战的。”

“出战？”刹耶把眉一挑，做出一个不解的神情，“现在，局势那么平静。哪里需要战斗啊？”

南的目光十分专注，动也不动地盯着悠然问话的首领，“连米竺勒夫都接受了外派的任务，而我却要时时留守在大本营。”感到被冷落的女将军，露出愤懑的表情，“王，我实在无法接受。”

“你能时刻保持如此高昂的斗志，我很欣慰。在这一点上，你几乎是全军的表率啊。”夸讲了一番后，王的神情，回归他最经典的微笑。“但是，筹粮的工作，只需一个将军就够了啊。”

望着好像在装傻般搪塞自己的男子，南依旧不依不饶。“您曾经说过，要对卡塔特的首席采取措施的。可是您空有想法，却毫无实际行动。为什么到现在，都不做决断呢？”

这番气势凶猛的问话，让侍立在王身侧的华伦达因有点不满，斜睨着南的眼神带上了一丝嫌恶。这女人对任何人说话，都是一副咄咄逼人的腔调。就算在王的面前，也时常不知道收敛。但是，对于南急躁的脾气，刹耶却似乎很有耐性。即使感受到南略有些发冲的语调中流露出来的不满，他依然笑得宁静而优雅。

“霏什军团里，有个叫柴科夫的老兵，你听说过吗？”

话题的转向，让南暗自吃惊。虽然觉察到王话中有话，可是南完全不明白他为什么要忽然提到这个人。

“我没有印象。”她僵硬地摇了一下头。

“那你可得记住他。因为这个家伙，可是个不得了的人物啊。”刹耶歪着头，慢悠悠地说道，“据说，他已经1689岁高龄了。当然，这是扣除掉冰封假死的那段岁月之后的数字。需要注意的是，这不是孤例。与柴科夫年岁相当的老兵，在每个将军的军团里好像还存在着不少。霏什曾详细地统计过我军老龄化的程度，前两天刚跟我汇报过。听完他的调查，我几乎是不敢相信。”

王慢条斯理的回答，使南的情绪显露出毛躁的迹象。“可是，这与我的请求有什么关系呢？我实在不懂。您能明示吗？”

“柴科夫等人的存在，说明一个道理。”刹耶的眉梢不经意地挑动了一下，用玩味的眼神注视她，“我们进化了啊。”

“什么？”一脸惊愕的女将军，忍不住叫了一声。

脸上挂着温文儒雅的笑容，刹耶好像在教导无知的孩子似的，对她说道，“从前，还以能源为食粮的时候，我族的寿命普遍维持在1000岁到1500岁的范围里。一旦超过巅峰期，身体就会慢慢衰弱，直到能量枯竭而亡为止。而现在，来到这个世界之后，经历了极为漫长的演化，我们的寿命随着习性的改变，逐渐增长了起来。或许我们并不会像阿迦述坚信的那样，最终退化成人，而是进化成为永生者呢。照目前的趋势发展下去，很可能只需要保障长期摄入足够分量的人肉，就能延年益寿，保持永生的状态。所以啊，为什么要如此着急？我有的是耐心和时间慢慢等。”

听完这段不可思议的论调，南的表情有所变化，好像一个愚笨的学生，经老师提点后突然开窍了一样。瞪大的金褐色眸子里，是震惊中带着不甘心的复杂神色。看到她似乎领悟了自己的意思，刹耶王带着满意的笑容走到她面前，伸手按住她的肩膀，拍打了两下。

“而且，说起对那个首席下手，也实在有点难度啊。”他知道南不可能轻易接受自己的那个说法，决定把更直白的原因透露出来，“我吩咐过米考内他们密切注意那男人的动向。不过，这阵子龙王似乎一直没派他外出做任务。探子们见不到他呢。另一方面，龙族对密探的防范力度，似乎也在增加。我方的勇士们，在龙术士白罗加的盘查下，每个人都顶着巨大的压力，稍不留神就可能露出马脚。严峻的情况，很让人揪心啊。”

刹耶王展开述说的时候，南正竭尽所能地压抑着心中的沮丧和失望。以米考内、谢迩登为代表的己方侦察兵，潜伏在敌人的阵营中，时刻进行着监视工作。据说他们近两年已换了好几次新的寄宿体。既要躲避白罗加的追查，又要想办法窥探到深居在卡塔特山脉的首席的近况，几乎是不可能的。事实就如刹耶所表述的那样，眼下最头疼的，就是没办法把那个男人引诱出来。

对于刹耶提出的难题，南也是想不出任何解决的良策，只好冰冷着一张脸，默不作声了。

华伦达因瞟了一眼南的表情，然后走到王的身边。“龙王没对那男人委以重任吗？”回忆起自己对杀死卜朗彭、惹得王伤心难过的那个人类的厌恶感，华伦达因额头的筋脉就开始挣扎着凸显出来，不停地跳动了。

“看这情形，似乎是要将他长久地养在山上呢。”略微叹了口气，刹耶王恢复平常的笑容，望向银发的爱人，说道，“龙王恐怕也觉得那个男人极难驾驭吧，一定要让他身处在自己目所能及的地方。”

“那就引蛇出洞。做一件惊天动地的大案子。”华伦达因语气森凉、异常肯定地说。他很少为与他不相关的事情操心，也很少向刹耶王出谋献策。但是，如果能尽快拔掉这根刺，让王开心起来，他自然是无比乐意。“王，在‘绿色祷告者’之中，挑一些合适的人选，让他们为您排忧解难去吧。”

忽然间沉静下来的刹耶，心事重重地抱起了胳膊，似乎在考虑这计划的可行性。时刻留意着二人讨论的南，闷闷不乐的脸颊也顿时掀起了一阵期待，快速地把视线投过来。不过，就在刹耶王准备回话的时候，一直沉默着的宾突然插嘴了。

“这次或许不需要折损我军的兵力。有现成的诱饵为我们办这件事。”

说这话时，宾灰暗一片的眼睛已恢复成平时最自然的颜色，证明他对远方的观测已经结束了。

“宾，你观察到了什么？”

在问询的刹耶面前，宾礼貌地弯腰行礼，平静地作出报告。

“一支流窜在北欧哥得兰岛的我族同胞，共有35人，都是我们以前见过的。虽然他们的模样变了又变，但习性和行事作风还是和当年一模一样。不过，王，您可能对这帮人没什么印象了。”

“是哪里的流民吗？”

“据我的判断，是从阿迦述的军队中脱离出来的。应该是第一次‘灭龙之战’爆发后不久的事情吧。”

在宾所提及的那次战役中，阿迦述王的势力，遭到龙族的大举进攻，人马损失严重。一些族人恐惧战争，为了生存，他们背弃了自己效忠的王，在战后脱离他的掌控，逃到无论是王还是龙族都找不到的地方，躲避了起来。大量逃兵离开阿迦述的军队，变成不再为任何一位王尽忠的自由民。这些人四处迁徙，寻觅栖身之地。漫长的数百年过去了，他们有的早已经身死魂灭，彻底消失在世界上，有的依然坚|挺在风雨中，过着提心吊胆、居无定所的生活。

士兵不断流亡的现象，一直到龙族在第二次“灭龙之战”中大大受挫、与达斯机械兽人族之间的局势发生逆转了之后，才有所缓解。

“那些家伙，还活着？”南看向宾，极感兴趣地问道。

宾的脸庞始终正对着刹耶王。“他们为了躲避卡塔特以及他们背叛的阿迦述的追杀，多年来，一直辗转迁移，频繁更换住地。”

“真好运啊。”华伦达因挖苦道，“竟然到现在还逍遥法外。”

“这不是我第一次观测到他们。”宾语气平淡地说着。

五年前，他曾经捕捉到那支流民小部队的行踪，并向刹耶王简略地报告过一番。因为是不怎么重要的情报，刹耶并没有过多在意。现在，出于身为“眼”的责任感，宾觉得有必要再进行一次讲述。

“那是五年前的事情了。他们当时在那不勒斯寻到了一个好住处，寄宿于当地一名商人的豪宅中，长达三个月之久。行踪被卡塔特发觉后，遭到两名龙术士的突击，最终有惊无险地逃离了出去，一个人都没有损失。卡塔特对那次失败似乎总是耿耿于怀，这几年一直在追踪他们的下落。我刚才看到的，就是卡塔特的密探在哥得兰岛跟踪他们的画面。估计龙王很快就会得到报告的。”

华伦达因闻言，银眸闪过一丝光亮。“如果是连两个龙术士都没能解决的任务，交给首席的几率，应该会很高吧？”

听了这名将军的话，宾认同地点了点头。“我猜也是。因为那两个龙术士，正是那位首席的举荐者。”

“那就说得通了。为了弥补恩人的过失，亲自出马，这不是很好的理由吗？”

“如此说来，真是天助我也啊。”刹耶王愉快地笑了起来，带着浅浅宠溺的目光，凝视着银发的爱将。再转过头来，对着宾，“与米考内、谢迩登联系上，让他们高度关注此事。就照华伦达因的说法，从中斡旋，鼓动首席接任务。”

“遵命。”

领到命令的“王之眼”，恭敬地点头行礼，步子朝外跨去。宾正要走，又被刹耶叫了回来。

由于之前听到了某个久违的名字，刹耶的心情也是涌起了一片小小的涟漪。

“宾，我的那个老朋友阿迦述，这些年倒是一直没什么音讯啊。”王用充满期待的眼神看着他，“对于阿迦述以及他手下那六百号人的行踪，你可要抓紧时间查出来哦。”

“我很惭愧。”宾胆怯地垂下头，声音闷闷地答道，“您嘱咐我的这项任务，我自然不敢怠慢。对阿迦述残军的追踪，一直都在进行。但……”

“如果连你都查不到……”

“是我的历练不够。”宾一脸惭愧，“还有很多无法探测到的空白区域。”

从王与“眼”的对话中听出问题来的华伦达因感到很惊奇，连忙问，“为什么我们安插在阿迦述身边的家伙，不再与你通信了？难道，暴露了？被阿迦述处理掉了？”

“不知道是个什么情况。对方与我切断了联系。”

垂眼思索了须臾，刹耶对宾摆摆手。“算了，你先去吧。”

宾恭顺地走出培育室。南面无表情地用眼神送了他一程，脚步朝刹耶移了一下，一副要开口说话的表情。显然是希望诱出卡塔特的首席后，能由她出面与之进行较量。

但是，王却突然举起了手。

“好了，南，你也不想在这地方多待吧？”

虽然有信心驾驭这个女人，不过现在的刹耶，根本不打算再听取她的情愿，作出了明确的决定。理解了他话中的含义，南的眼眸闪动着羞恼的色彩。咬紧下唇沉默了片刻后，她应了一声，然后调整着急促的呼吸，屈身退下了。

解决了一桩始终困扰着自己的难题，刹耶的心情好像格外畅快，在两个部下接连离开后，换上了一副轻松的表情，看向华伦达因。见他恢复了以往的笑容，华伦达因也是由衷地为他高兴。

“来，我亲爱的华伦达因。”一只手伸向银发的男子，刹耶好似一位诚挚的求爱者，“没有多余的人打扰。就让我们开始吧。”

周围尽管充斥着杂乱的喧嚣，但他邀请的话语，却清晰地传达到了对方的耳畔。

华伦达因面带羞怯地点了点头，迎向刹耶。在一片呻|吟声中，王与臣子加入了欲望的海洋，忘情地拥有彼此。

 

CLXVIII

 

柔和的阳光温暖着龙神殿的外墙。进入大殿前，阿尔斐杰洛在台阶上驻足停留了一会儿。

好久没做过任务了。松弛了许久的神经，突然间紧绷起来，让他有些不适应。五年了，终于要再次披挂上阵，为龙族扫除敌人了。

任务的大致情况，他已经了解到一些。据说，瘟疫袭击了北欧哥得兰岛的一个村庄。村里的居民，在不到一周的时间内，陆陆续续地死去，最后，全部遇难丧生，就连尸体都消失不见了。

说不怀疑是骗人的。阿尔斐杰洛一听到这个报告，就很自然地将这件事与刹耶联系了起来。

虽然并不知道那家伙确切的军队数量究竟有多少，不过，无论是在伊比利亚半岛的空镇，还是钦察汗国境内的军营，阿尔斐杰洛见到的，应该都只是刹耶王庞大军队的一小部分。如果是连阿迦述本人都颇为忌惮的对手，那么他的兵力，一定是非常雄厚的，绝对远超于阿迦述的军队。

既然如此，要养活这样一支军队，后勤补给将成为一个巨大的隐患。刹耶军可不像节制欲望的阿迦述军。他们是一定要不停地抓捕人类，作为军粮的。光是每个士兵的口粮，一天就不知道要消耗多少新鲜的人肉。而刹耶的军队，明显出现了断粮的状况。所以卜朗彭才会奉命到外面筹粮。或许所有被劫走的人类，都被他们豢养起来了吧。

那么，这件任务，会不会和刹耶扯上关系呢？

还是先进去听听族长怎么说。阿尔斐杰洛停止思考，不疾不徐地攀上台阶。在值班的两名守护者的目送下，走进了议事大厅。

“村民在数日内离奇地消失，也不知道是死是活，像是被集体掳走了一样，彻底找不到踪影了。”海龙王的声音，如同溪水一般，静静地流泻着。“邻近的几个村落以为是瘟疫突然爆发，纷纷避难，逃离哥得兰岛。这些流民，也许很快就会成为异族们袭击的下一个目标。所以，一定要尽快把那群盘踞在岛上的食人鬼消灭掉。本来涉及到这类任务，是准备交给波德第兹去平息的。不过，他必须时刻注意着东方，脱不开身。所以，我们就把这件任务交给你。虽然是个只有十户人家的乡野村落，不过考虑到任务的特殊性，你要不要带个助手？”

叙述完任务的情况，海龙王询问他，要哪位助手。阿尔斐杰洛思忖片刻，报上了一个名字。

“我希望，是柏伦格前辈。”

“你确定你们两个就能摆平吗？”火龙王不太放心地问道。

“是的。我想应该够了。”

受害的区域，只是一片很小的村庄，村民不足六十人。也不知道是哪个密探把任务夸大到比那不勒斯未解决的那件还要厉害的程度，让龙王下决心启用首席。但是仔细听下来，还是比阿尔斐杰洛想象的简单多了。

尽管这几年，龙王一直没让他接任务，不过，对于协助者的人选，他早就有过设想。若是碰到需要协作完成的任务，理所当然要选择与自己关系最好的柏伦格当助手。一来是因为柏伦格确实对阿尔斐杰洛有着雪中送炭的恩情，二来，契约龙的可靠性，也在阿尔斐杰洛的考虑范围内。从者是火龙族的龙术士，他一概不选。介于和尼克勒斯关系变差，向来热情好说话的希赛勒斯的主人休利叶，他也不会选。柯罗岑脾气古怪，排除。波德第兹，又跟阿尔斐杰洛不熟，何况先前与乌路斯曾发生言语不和的冲突，也必须排除。所以怎么看，都数柏伦格最合适。还有一些人，包括乔贞、修齐布兰卡，都被他潜意识剔除出去了。至于苏洛……在阿尔斐杰洛心中，已经变成和白罗加没差别的死敌了。

海龙王阴郁地沉默了一会儿，难以掩饰苦恼似的皱起了眉头，表情像是遇到了难题一样，变得忧心忡忡。“尼克勒斯他……上回支援波德第兹，你就没让他跟去。这一次，依然不准备让他陪同吗？”

尽管内心充满了对这个名字的抵触，不过为了不引起海龙王的疑心，阿尔斐杰洛还是极快地回答了，“尼克勒斯母亲的身体状况，最近特别不好，昏睡不醒了很长时间。可能也就剩这几天的功夫了吧。我想，他应该很希望能守在母亲的身边。”

海龙王凝视着阿尔斐杰洛平静的脸庞。见他把卡翠纳搬了出来，也就不好再说什么了。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你现在很好。遇事沉着，不骄不躁。这几年你的变化，我们都看在眼里。唯独一点，就是与从者相处得不太完美。还是不要和尼克勒斯闹太僵了。有空好好沟通一下。”

听完海龙王的训示，阿尔斐杰洛带着非常认真的神情点了点头，“您的教诲，我记住了。”

“我们会挑选两个绝对可靠的密探，拨给你和柏伦格使用。”火龙王说道，“等你们的好消息。”

 

CLXIX

 

“龙之魂”的岸边，黑压压聚集着许多龙族。每一张脸上，都挂着悲伤的表情。

今天早上，在梦境中迷失了整整十天的卡翠纳，终于进入了真正的、无法醒来的长眠。希赛勒斯与尼克勒斯这对双生兄弟，他们那连本体形态都维持不了的老母亲，以超过五千岁的高龄与世长辞。确定母亲彻底失去了生命的迹象后，两兄弟决定，以海葬的方式送别他们的母亲。

龙族一旦丧失生命力，身体浸湿在龙海的海水里，就会被慢慢消融。因此，这是在龙族平民间较为盛行的一种传统的丧葬仪式。

双眼紧闭、以安详的面容滑进“龙之魂”宽广无垠的怀抱，在碰触到晶莹得几乎透明的海水时，卡翠纳瘦弱的身躯一点一点地蒸发，沉了下去。

把母亲送进大海，看着她逐渐模糊不清的面孔，希赛勒斯矗立在海边，双臂悬垂在身侧，一直都没把沾着海水的手擦干。尼克勒斯蹲在岸边一块凸出的石头上，位置在希赛勒斯的斜后方。他用手指按住脚下的地面，指甲深深地坎进去，剖出一把湿润的泥沙，紧捏在掌心里。

这次海葬，所有身处在卡塔特的龙族，都前来吊唁。一些跟随主人在人界居住的龙族，听闻这个消息，也都第一时间赶来，准时出席了卡翠纳的葬礼。甚至两位龙王和九名长老也都亲临了现场。德文斯、菲拉斯不在，因为他们在外做任务。除了他们俩，缺席的就只有孤塔的守卫，和雅麦斯。

卡翠纳生前，不仅是一名伟大的母亲，更是一位英勇善战的女战士。她在族人中间，享有极高的声誉和口碑。每一位出席葬礼的龙族，都为她流下了惜别的泪水。

希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯，也流了少量的泪。在很久前，他们就对这一天有所准备了。他们一起出面，主持了葬礼。除了商定仪式相关的事宜，其余时间都异常安静地沉默着。他们象征性地用眼神表达了悲痛的情绪，却连一句交流的话都没有说。已经很久不再来往的这对兄弟，只是在近期预知卡翠纳即将不久于人世，才聚在一起，轮番照顾母亲。兄弟之间形同陌路，不明真相的人们都为此感到奇怪，也十分惋惜。

长久地伫立在海岸边，注视着越飘越远、逐渐变得残缺的死者的遗容，一直到她的遗体完全地消失了，两人也没有挪动脚步。龙王和长老们先离开了。一些族人走过兄弟二人身边，嘴里说着悼词，拍拍他们的肩膀，希望他们不要过度伤心。凭吊的族人渐渐离去了，只有兄弟俩始终动也不动，浑浑噩噩地待在原来的地方。

母亲化为了泡沫，与大海融为一体，成为卡塔特的一部分。希赛勒斯站着，尼克勒斯蹲着，无言地聆听海水流淌的声音。略略侧过头，凝视着弟弟掩藏在刘海阴影下的脸庞，希赛勒斯的心底涌起一阵苦涩。他的主人正在外面做任务，但他却留在了这里。虽然是为了见母亲最后一面，才没有跟随，但是据希赛勒斯所知，阿尔斐杰洛出狱后，到现在和尼克勒斯之间，始终维持着冷战的局面，就像自己和他那样。希赛勒斯听族人说，弟弟与首席，关系僵到甚至连一次面都没见过，尽管同住在卡塔特山脉，却彻底断绝了联系。这个情况，让希赛勒斯完全惊愕了。因为阿尔斐杰洛出狱，已经过去了五年。难道在这么长的时间里，这对主从都没能解开心结吗？

但是，在这方面数度规劝过弟弟的希赛勒斯，也不想再进行又一次规劝了。对于弟弟的固执和死脑筋，他感到非常厌烦，早就不想再与之进行没有结果的争辩了。

不知道是不是感受到哥哥的目光，尼克勒斯透过长发的缝隙，朝他偷瞄了一眼。当他看过去的时候，希赛勒斯已经偏转过头，把目光收了回去。尼克勒斯看到的，仅是哥哥长发飘飘的背影。

若非搬到这环境宜人的大别墅，又有特尔米修斯等长老的细心照料，卡翠纳的病根本拖不到现在。尼克勒斯为母亲延续了近十年的命，可在他的心中，却没有丝毫的快乐和自豪感。因为，他失去了他最重要的兄长的理解。

母亲走了，雅麦斯对她生命的威胁，也就自动解除。没有任何东西，能再牵绊住尼克勒斯，让他产生动摇。与希赛勒斯的冷战，已经没必要再坚持下去了。然而，这头倔强的海龙，天生具有的强烈自尊心，使他无法向希赛勒斯低头，道出他内心的苦衷。所以，面对始终怨怒着自己的哥哥，他只能固守沉默。

忽然，尼克勒斯动了一下。他慢慢站起身，挺了挺背脊。之所以改变了一直保持的姿势，是因为他看到希赛勒斯的脚步动了起来，似有离开的迹象。

希赛勒斯走在他前面，把背影留给弟弟。尼克勒斯在他的身后，下意识地跟了一小段路，然后停留下来，默默地站着。

弟弟停止跟随的那一刻，希赛勒斯吐露出了话声，“我回人界去了。”

他没有再说什么，也没有回头。他身后的人，也没有回话。

 

CLXX

 

哥得兰岛——

风光秀丽的岛屿，生长着大片茂密的针叶林。在这里，主要的城市是维斯比。定居的人不多，但却是附近海域最重要的商业中心。岛上其他地方，与维斯比城并不属于一个管治体系。虽说名义上的领主是瑞典国王，但岛屿北部的几个村落，很少有人管理，基本处于被遗忘的自治状态。

绿树掩映的村庄，静悄悄地躺在被波罗的海养育的这片土地上，看起来幽雅而安宁。但其实，之所以会呈现出如此的面貌，是由于村落里的居民，早已经失踪得不知了去向，成为捕食者排出的粪便了。

而在村庄的南面，有一片地方，透着和周围很不协调的气息。

那里的景物看上去隐隐约约的，像是披着一层纱。明明是一个大晴天，但太阳却好像收敛了耀眼的光芒，使周围处于一片混沌不明的阴影中。不过，会导致这样的现象，也是理所当然。因为在这片雾气蒙蒙的地方，布有龙术士的结界。

追逐戏、以及随之而来的审问、屠杀，和尸体的销毁工作，都已经结束。这群长期颠沛流离在外的异族，无疑磨练出了超高的逃跑本领，对于如何在被追赶的险境中全身而退，具有相当丰富的经验。但是，在比他们脚程快得多的龙术士——特别是有着“魔棱镜”绝技、能将空间由魔力所筑的墙无缝链接起来的柏伦格面前，要逮捕他们简直就像拍个手那样简单。最终，仓皇逃离的异族们退路尽失，越是挣扎，网住他们的“魔棱镜”就越变越软，死死地将他们缠绕。为数35人的团体落网了。在为首的带头大哥投降后，一同接受了来自首席的严格盘问。最后，招架不住肉体的疼痛，把实情一五一十地交代了。原来这群人，是在第一次“恶魔降伏战”后背叛了阿迦述王的逃兵。无论是这次在哥得兰岛袭击村民，还是五年前在那不勒斯扮演富商的家属，都只是率性而为，与阿尔斐杰洛所想的刹耶王的阴谋，没有半点关系。

“终于把这群狡猾的家伙收拾清楚了啊。”欣赏着被绞杀的敌人可怜的死状，柏伦格把战斗时被风吹乱的头发整理服帖。

“虽然没什么有价值的收获，不过能处理掉苏洛和卢奎莎留下的烂摊子，也算不错的结果。”阿尔斐杰洛一边说着，一边在掌心聚起一团烈焰，随意地丢向地面。

火焰在异族的尸体上烧了起来。周围顿时浓烟滚滚。被烧灼的机械兽人的碎片，带着刺鼻的烟味，在火光中慢慢湮灭。除了两位龙术士和德文斯，在结界里的，还有两名身穿黑斗篷的密探。如果不是用魔法及时护住了自己的呼吸器官，把嗅觉遮断，他们此刻肯定已经被浓烟呛到窒息了吧。

本以为难倒过苏洛和卢奎莎的敌人，至少要经历一番激斗，才能把他们制服。结果，对阿尔斐杰洛和柏伦格而言，这件任务不过是小菜一碟的程度。两名密探不仅折服于两人的默契配合，同时也为首席的审讯行为感到一丝害怕。

焚毁了异族的尸体后，龙术士们解除结界，准备考虑回去了。

他们让密探先走，随后，柏伦格登上德文斯的背脊，阿尔斐杰洛则召唤出机械龙，跃了上去。

飞行的方向是西南面。德文斯接到主人的暗示，以保证机械龙不会被甩开的速度，在空中翱翔。朝那飞了没多久，大约在岛屿南岸的一个地方，正在飞翔中的德文斯忽然扭过了脖子，朝下方投以凝望。

空气中流动着只有身为龙族的德文斯才能嗅到的味道。以目前和对方相差的距离，柏伦格和阿尔斐杰洛是察觉不到的。

“主人，下面有一个熟悉的气味。”德文斯说出自己的发现，“是同族的气味。”

“同族？”柏伦格不禁问道，“是谁？”

大概是考虑到首席在场吧，德文斯调动起罕见的谨慎语气，说，“应该是菲拉斯。”

听到这句话，乘坐在机械龙背上的阿尔斐杰洛果然一下子把视线探了过来，“什么？”

“要立刻走吗？”德文斯的速度有些减缓，仿佛在等待主人的回答，“我发现了菲拉斯，菲拉斯没理由发现不了我。”

柏伦格在做出决定前，偷偷瞄了一眼阿尔斐杰洛的表情。沉默着的他，正用超远视距魔法，对下方被德文斯注意的区域进行观察。

那地方也有一团迷雾，和之前他们铺设的空间结界浮现出的雾气很相似。看来，菲拉斯的主人就在那里。

“别多事了。”柏伦格摇了摇头，对减速飞翔的从者说，“还是快走吧。”

接到指示，德文斯振翅一飞。但柏伦格话刚一说完，脸就抽住了。他不禁又瞄了瞄阿尔斐杰洛，看到他脸部的表情有些不自然，似乎是和自己想到一块去了。

白罗加的魔力，正在急速膨胀。凭柏伦格的能力，还是能勉强感知到的。他虽没有靠近他们，可那股如喷泉般不断朝外面迸发的魔力，却无时无刻地发出挑衅的信号，朝两名龙术士传递过来。

“哼，看来他想会会我。”用征询的眼神望了柏伦格一眼，阿尔斐杰洛咧嘴冷笑道，“接收到示威的信号，却掉头就跑，传出去实在是有辱我首席的声誉啊。你说对吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛让机械龙找了个适当的位置，放自己下去。看着他一跃而下的身影，柏伦格来不及发出异议，只好跟随，让德文斯降落。

在踏上地面时，鞋底踩出了水声。有某种温热的液体，飞溅到阿尔斐杰洛的裤子上。冲入鼻腔的血腥气告诉他，这绝不是普通的水。

越靠近结界，就越能闻到鲜血的恶臭，浓稠得几乎要把人熏昏。阿尔斐杰洛屏蔽掉嗅觉，毫不在意地踏进结界。阻碍着视野的迷雾，浓度有所降低。终于，阿尔斐杰洛、和随后跟来的柏伦格，还有变回人形的德文斯，看到了眼前的场景。

“——嗯，白罗加前辈，你的兴致可真高。竟躲在这么个荒僻无人的地方玩乐吗？”行进在满地血污中的首席，用取笑的口吻嘟囔着，仿佛呈现在自己面前的，只是一出蹩脚的话剧。

白罗加用一副欢迎客人的姿态站立着，脸上布满了热情的笑容。在他的身后，有一具未穿衣服的尸体，从新鲜度来看，应该刚死不久。伤处的血沫还没有堵塞住，依然朝外流动着。血淋淋的眼眶里面，什么都没有。脸颊非常平整，毫无一点起伏——因为唯一有坡度的鼻子已经被削掉了。遭到同样待遇的，还有被割下来的两个耳朵。深红的血液浸没了整张脸，如同一泻千里的瀑布，一直漫溢而下，在两腿中间的位置，出血量达到了顶峰。尸体在死前，不仅遭到了挖眼削鼻割耳的蹂|躏，还被施以了类似宫|刑的虐待。最为关键的是，它没有被随意丢弃于地面，而是被绑缚在一个崭新的十字架上的。

这件作品的制作人，特地削了两根树枝，做成“X”形状，插在地上。死者的手脚被尖冰刺穿，钉在这临时制作的十字架上，仿佛受难的殉道者一般。在他的身上，虽然遍布着无数的血痕，但也只是表面的皮肉被刮下来的程度，瞧不出致命伤在哪里。也就是说，这名令人同情的死者，是在剧痛中，由于出血过多死去的。透过这些细节，不难看出来，作者对于酷刑的热衷度。

被结界遮蔽住的隐秘现场，是独立于外界的、归属于白罗加个人的血腥领地。即使看惯了残酷杀戮的柏伦格，都觉得无法接受。他刚才还亲眼见过阿尔斐杰洛是如何用威胁的手段逼问异族的，但是跟现在看到的场景比起来，首席严酷的审问所造成的皮外伤只不过是九牛一毛，甚至让他觉得有几分仁慈。

如果只是单纯地把人的身体毁坏得七零八落，也不过是分尸的行径罢了。但是，这一作品的主人，显然没有任何肢解活人的兴趣。他给死者留下了较为完整的躯体，但是，一片片地割下他皮上的肉，让他痛不欲生；剜掉眼珠，让他变盲；割下鼻子，让他闻不到血的气味；砍掉耳朵，让他听不见声音，包括流血声，割肉声和自己的尖叫……甚至还阉|割掉了生为男人最重要的部分……每一项折磨，都使受害者的心理防线遭到致命的摧残。白罗加比起肉体的痛楚，更追求心灵上的恐惧。用这种非人类的手段，对受害人进行了拷打。

坦白说，如果是破坏到这个程度的话，那么要想把死者的身份辨识出来，几乎是不可能做到。不过，受白罗加残害的人，也并非都已死去。在他的脚边，蜷缩着一个颤抖的人影，身上也没有穿衣服。这人右手五指的皮已经被剥掉了，掌心被冰刃刺穿，钉在地上，无法逃脱地被迫趴伏在白罗加脚下，呜咽地啜泣。在被蹂|躏的过程中，应该进行过声嘶力竭的哭喊，现在，连嗓子都哑了。

白罗加暴虐的行为，不仅引起了柏伦格的震惊，同样让德文斯感到不适，甚至厌恶起和他交谈。德文斯把脸对向远远地倚靠在一棵树下的菲拉斯，对这名同族的漠不关心表示愤慨，“菲拉斯，你们在做什么？为什么要虐待这两个密探？”

他还能认出他们是密探，是因为在死掉的那个家伙的尸体不远处，有一件黑色的斗篷躺在地上。那个还活着的家伙，被剥离的斗篷也掉落在一边。两件斗篷很眼熟，一看就知道是卡塔特的密探最常的装束。应该是白罗加觉得碍事，施虐的时候扒下来扔掉的。

“密探？难道他们是……”柏伦格的眼睛里闪过淡淡的惊讶，看了看一死一伤的那两人，愣了片刻。随后，他的视线豁然凌厉起来，朝那个残酷的同伴发起质问，“白罗加，你脑袋发昏了？”

白罗加闲雅地站在那里，喉结震动，笑了起来。他的笑声给人清新的感觉，就好比他又整齐又洁净的衣服一样。即使对两个密探实施了别具一格的酷刑，他的衣服还有双手仍旧干净得没有一丝血污，连半点秽物都不曾沾染。

“不必大惊小怪。”首席出声，截断了白罗加的回答，“次席大人的嗜好和品位，自然不是一般人能理解的。”

与德文斯、柏伦格不同，阿尔斐杰洛的神情里，没有惊愕，也没有厌恶，非要总结的话，应该是一种危险的好奇心，和十足的恶意吧。

白罗加不再笑了，脸颊渐渐地抽搐起来。他感到鼻子侧面有些痒，仿佛有根看不见的钢丝，埋在皮肤下，连接着他的鼻子和耳朵，把半张脸的神经都牵拉了起来。白罗加一时分不清楚，这究竟是杀完人留下的余韵，还是对即将掀起的又一场腥风血雨的预感。不管怎样，在被阿尔斐杰洛狠狠地嘲笑后，他瞬间阴沉下来的脸上，已经连任何能被称为笑容的表情都没有了。

冰凉的气息缠绕在白罗加周围，一把冰刃突然出现，被他握住手里。以为白罗加要动手的柏伦格，顿时警觉性高涨。不过，事情还是出乎了他的意料。白罗加将冰刃穿过匍匐在他脚下的那个密探的左掌，保证他不可能逃跑，随即抬起脚步，向阿尔斐杰洛走了过去。

“我承认，我不如你。只是个无名无分的败者。”白罗加的声音意外地没有动怒，反而用轻缓的语调如此说道。他的语气太平静了，简直与密探凄厉的惨叫形成对比。他以适当的步伐走向阿尔斐杰洛，停在能同时兼顾他和密探的位置，“不过，身为首席的你，千万别骄傲过头，丧失掉防范的意识哦。否则，稍有不慎，说不定连自己这艘大船翻在哪条小阴沟里，都不知道呢。”

白罗加已尽量让情绪保持平稳，但他与阿尔斐杰洛的对话，却好像总有股火花在激射似的。

“防范？”阿尔斐杰洛一脸警惕地皱了皱眉，“你是说这两个家伙？”

“是啊。”悠闲地回应着，白罗加稍微往回退了两步，来到双掌被刺穿、跪在地上哭泣的密探身旁，抬起脚，鞋尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸，“比尔，你如实地告诉首席大人，你和韦斯利为什么要跟踪他呀？”

“不可能。”德文斯不禁朝低头哭泣的密探比尔看了看，又转过头，审视着密探韦斯利挂在十字架上的尸体，目光最终凝在白罗加脸上，“我们并没有发现任何人的跟踪。”

“哈，你们来这里做任务，又不算什么秘密。这两个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，早就窝在这附近，等你们过来了。”

柏伦格凝注白罗加，在那双锐利而又尖细的眼睛中，看到了得意和笃定。“你是奉命调查他们的？”

“我会如此行动，自然是龙王的授意。这两个家伙形迹古怪。我早就怀疑他们心怀鬼胎，不忠于卡塔特了。”

“你有什么依据吗？”

面对柏伦格的质询，白罗加的态度倒是颇为配合，几乎没什么保留，把自己的怀疑说了出来。

“对于他们的追踪，早在两年前就已经开展了。虽然一直抓不到什么把柄，但是我并没有放弃。当我了解到之所以你们被分配了这件任务，是韦斯利背后鼓捣的结果，我就知道，我必须出手了。而这个家伙，”白罗加朝比尔的下颚猛力踢踹了一脚，“经常和韦斯利在一起。”

通常，白罗加检验密探的忠诚，也就是采取问话或跟踪的形式而已。不过在最近，他发明了一种很极端的方法，希望能给始终都没什么大进展的调查行动寻找到一丝突破。他会用迷魂术操纵被他盯上的家伙，让他们伤害自己的身体，再帮他们治疗，最后洗去他们的记忆。这种手段，自然要动用黑魔法，而龙王对于违反禁令的龙术士，是深恶痛绝的。不过，自从强尼的事情发生后，两位老人家就松了口，默许了他的作法。白罗加想出这个手段，是因为达斯机械兽人族是不会被催眠术迷惑住的。除非是毅力绝佳、演技超好、忍耐性超高的异族，愿意靠自残的方式骗取白罗加的信任。他坚信，一番折磨下来，不可能存在不肯吐露出实情的家伙。这几年来，白罗加就是用这种近乎残忍的方式，排除掉了很多被他怀疑过的对象。不过，现在看来，“韦斯利”和“比尔”这两个家伙，口风颇紧，不愧是异族的首领精心挑选的奸细。

早在阿尔斐杰洛与柏伦格到岛上做任务前，白罗加就算准时间，抑制魔力到最低限度，远远地守候在小村庄南方的树林中。他发现，韦斯利、比尔二人也早就来到了这里，小心翼翼地潜伏起来，好像有所图谋。他们没有察觉到有人在后面监视着他们，因此，在被白罗加出其不意地抓住时，连挣扎的余地都没有就被带走了。白罗加先拷问了韦斯利，使他同时成为了一个瞎子，聋子，和嗅不到气味的人。这一切，都是被催眠的韦斯利自愿做的。最后，白罗加把他钉上了十字架，一刀刀割他的肉，甚至砍断了他的生|殖|器。之所以这么做，是因为这个闭口不言的家伙，比白罗加想象得骨头更硬，意志更坚定。白罗加因为得不到答案，而感到恼怒。为了让比尔有所觉悟，他让韦斯利饱受折磨，并最终杀死了他。其实，韦斯利只是一个让比尔就范的“榜样”，白罗加本来就没打算放过他。他把希望寄托在接下来的比尔身上。如果能让比尔开口，顺藤摸瓜把其他的内奸、还有他背后的势力全都挖掘出来，那白罗加就算是立下了旷世奇功了。到那时，不愁得不到首席的宝座。

要不是德文斯嗅到了菲拉斯的气息，带柏伦格他们过来，打断了白罗加的审讯，恐怕比尔也早就像韦斯利那样，悲惨地死掉了吧。

如果是身份可疑的密探，那么白罗加对他们进行追查，也确实讲得过去。虽然龙王发布的是密令，不过这些年，白罗加与底层的密探接触得如此频繁，任他再怎样掩饰自己的行踪和动机，也早就有密探觉察出他的企图了。所以这事儿，一些龙术士也已是略有耳闻。而消息灵通的柏伦格便是知情的人之一。

趁他们交流的功夫，阿尔斐杰洛默默地探知了一下两个密探的魔力。死掉的那一个，魔力已经感觉不出来了。但是另一个家伙……阿尔斐杰洛没从他的身上感受到半丝魔力。一个能力低下的第四等级的术士吗？和“席多”一样？

阿尔斐杰洛的神色瞬间由沉思切换为沉静。“那么，那个叫作韦斯利的密探，在死前对你屈打成招了吗？”问出这些话时，他的表情，完全被恶劣的笑意填上了，“看你在韦斯利死后，还不肯放过这个叫比尔的家伙，说明你之前的严刑逼问没什么效果啊。”

“只不过嘴硬罢了。”听着首席嘲弄的低语声，白罗加竭力维护着自身的矜持，冷哼道，“我的感觉是不会错的。”

“这样不太好吧。”柏伦格边叹气边说，“如果只是怀疑的程度，而错杀好人的话——”

“没错，比尔是冤枉的。”阿尔斐杰洛在柏伦格话音落下后说道，“白罗加前辈，你就放他一马吧。”

所有人的表情都因这句话而变。白罗加眸中的诧异，则要胜过任何一个人。

“你的意思是——你认识他？”

“很奇怪吗？我可是私下勾结过不少密探的人啊，不是吗？您联合守护者向龙王告我状的时候，不就有结党营私这条罪名吗？在我结交的密探里，比尔就是其中的一员。”

阿尔斐杰洛说得振振有词，但脸上完全是一副恶作剧的神态。这下，每个人的表情都变得更加诡异了。就连手掌被利器固定在地上的比尔，都困惑地仰起了头，带着满脸的泪水，朝出言袒护自己的首席望过去。

不过，周围人的疑惑，阿尔斐杰洛完全不放在眼里。他的视线中，只有与自己面对面的那个黄白色头发的男子。由于听到了令人惊异的事情而发愣，白罗加完全呆滞住了。见他这副模样，阿尔斐杰洛愉快地咧了咧嘴，仿佛很享受他目前的状态。

“放他走吧，”他对呆若木鸡的男人说，“你把我的朋友吓坏了。”

在片刻的失语之后，白罗加总算回过了神。“啊啊，你承认你的罪行了吗？！”他突然高声吼叫起来，朝首席发出严厉的怒叱，“你要背叛龙族吗？身为首席，你竟然里通外敌！”

“别搞错了，我怎么会与达斯机械兽人族有来往呢？不要以为龙王赋予了你一点点特权，你就能滥用。我奉劝你最好尽快收回对我的诬蔑。否则，我就只能诉诸于武力了哦。”

即使与这个乱扣自己罪名的家伙对峙着，甚至向他宣战，阿尔斐杰洛的态度依然是平静得不像话。大概他早就想和这个男人一较高下了吧。

气氛突变，双方矛盾激增。这片染血的拷问现场，好像随时都要变成真正的战场。发现气氛不对，柏伦格立刻跨出一步，横在两人中间。

“不要随便就动肝火啊，你们两个。”柏伦格抢在白罗加之前说话，想阻断他几欲爆发的怒气。“白罗加，阿尔斐杰洛是不可能勾结敌人的。”

“到底有没有，得问过我手里的神杖才能知道！”

非常可惜，柏伦格的调停毫无效果。就在高喊出来的那一刻，白罗加猛地从腰带里拔出了神杖。

正准备先发制人，突然，白罗加的身前，冲出来一个人影。德文斯的身躯如同猛禽一般疾走着，将他进攻的路线拦断了。

“你们把我和菲拉斯当作空气吗？”德文斯高声怒骂道，“如果是犯了私斗之罪的龙术士，不管是谁，都等着坐牢吧！”

白罗加激烈地喘着气，愤怒地瞪了这头海龙一眼，紧握神杖的手放了下来。虽然没做什么过激的事情，但仍以战斗姿势手持武器，死瞪着阿尔斐杰洛。这时，他感到菲拉斯周身的气息有点紊乱，不如刚才那般沉稳了。通过契约连接的因果线，白罗加马上就感觉到从者的情绪波动。就在他刚才想要出手的时候，不仅德文斯跳了出来，连菲拉斯也是打算出手阻止的。两个龙族掣肘的力量，使白罗加再生气，也只好把怒火强压下来。倒是那个挑起纷争的男人，仍站在原来的位置看着自己，一副无忧无虑的样子，让白罗加看了，忍不住想淬他一口。

场面从失控的边缘被拯救了回来，柏伦格紧张的神色稍微松弛了些许。“依我看，你们俩各执一词，谁也不肯让着谁，不如直接把这家伙带回卡塔特，让族长发落吧。”

在他谨慎地劝诫过后，一个呜咽的声音响起了起来。

“呜呜，冤、冤枉啊……”跪在地上的比尔，承受着生理上的剧痛和巨大的心理压力，他的身体不住地颤抖着，疼得皱巴巴的脸上满是鼻涕和泪水，哭得毫无形象。“我没有任何罪……”他死命地摇着头，想为自己申辩，却又想不出合理的解释，只能不停地哭，“白罗加大人，求您放过我。”

听到比尔的乞求，白罗加朝他逼视过去。“你和韦斯利如此关注阿尔斐杰洛的原因是什么？为什么一定要让他接下这桩任务？”

比尔不敢抬头，直视那双猎豹般锐利的眼睛。他低泣着，颤声回答，“关注首席，也不算什么弥天大错吧……不瞒您说，在我们底层，有好多人都崇拜着阿尔斐杰洛大人……我们也坚信，这件任务只有他能完成……”

这避重就轻的回答，难以令白罗加满意。但现场有一个人却笑了起来。

“白罗加前辈，你已经冤杀了一名无辜者，难道还要将错误延续下去吗？”阿尔斐杰洛很自然地接过话茬，就好像事先和比尔串通过似的。

“哎，你这么说的话，”柏伦格流露出苦恼的神情，转过头朝首席看去，“难道不仅比尔，你还要替死去的韦斯利作担保吗？”

“我不管那么多。总之，人给我留下。”

不再像之前神色悠然地进行讥讽，阿尔斐杰洛此刻的表情出奇认真，显露出无畏无惧的气魄。他面不改色地直视着白罗加的眼睛，看到他脸上凝固了的表情。

“如果前辈不肯，就打一场定胜负好了。我不介意再去孤塔报到。”阿尔斐杰洛的脸上挂满了恶意而怜悯的笑容，用令人毛骨悚然又透着轻松惬意的戏谑声，像玩弄白罗加似的说道，“因为这一次，会有前辈陪我一起呢。”

“你——”

感受到莫大的屈辱，白罗加表情一变，大口喘着气，整张脸都气歪了。他想用漂亮的讥讽回敬那个男人，然而惊愕、愤怒，以及头脑的混乱，使得他言语尽失。他至此都没将神杖放回腰间，目光满含杀意，看起来随时都可能发狂。

沉默在蔓延。最后，白罗加面向阿尔斐杰洛，竭尽声音嘶喊，“你的位子坐不长了！”

吼声震天，却透着退怯的意思。白罗加连看也未看身后的从者，直接施展“幻影”魔法，在原地消失，瞬移到高空。菲拉斯的动作没有任何拖延，迅速变回海龙的姿态，好似护驾一般跟随他飞走了。直到身形隐没于蔚蓝色的天幕，白罗加的怒火都依然在空气中传播，久久萦绕于这片满是血污的大地。

白罗加被气走了，阿尔斐杰洛不禁露出了得意的笑容。柏伦格对着他，使劲摇了摇头。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你真是——”在大声质问前，柏伦格顿了顿，调整了一下呼吸，把心情平定下来，“你何必要强出头，为一个与你根本没什么交集的密探？你就算再不满意白罗加，也不要拿自己的名声开玩笑！”

一抹自嘲的笑在阿尔斐杰洛的嘴角悄然绽放。被看出来了啊……他想。他之所以执意阻拦白罗加的调查工作，是源于对这男人强烈的憎恨之情。这情况，就和五年前他妨碍苏洛、卢奎莎做任务完全一样，都只是个人恩怨罢了。

就算责备了首席，如果不把白罗加稳住，事情就不算完。柏伦格表情严肃地对阿尔斐杰洛说，“既然已经这样了，除了把白罗加劝住，也没有其他的办法了！只好由我去。”

“那种不可理喻的家伙，怎么可能听得进你的劝。”阿尔斐杰洛的神情转换为不屑，“柏伦格，做和事佬也要有个限度。”

“不管怎样，要是让他到族长面前嚼舌根就不好了。我会尽量让他改变想法的。虽说没什么把握，不过，我从没和他交恶过。希望他能够听取我的建言吧！”柏伦格说着，朝德文斯使了个眼色，然后与首席暂别，“我先走一步。至于这家伙，你自己看着办吧。”

柏伦格并不会轻率地断定比尔是敌人的奸细，但也不相信他与阿尔斐杰洛是朋友关系。他将白罗加撇下的这个密探，交给阿尔斐杰洛处理。而他要处理的，是负气而去的白罗加。

德文斯一眼望向面无愧色的阿尔斐杰洛，严厉地瞪了他一下，便跟着主人离去。

巨龙载着龙术士飞远了。寂静的空气中，如今只剩下比尔抽鼻子的声音。阿尔斐杰洛朝还没有停止哭泣的比尔看过去。

逆着阳光的阴影中，那双盯着满手是血、跪伏在地上的密探的紫眼睛，看起来奇异得无法用语言描绘。

那个眼神，透露着什么呢？揭示伪装者的命运？宣告死亡的来临？比尔一时无法确定。他只知道，这是他人生中最关键的一个时刻，不仅将决定他的生死，还意味着其他更为重要的事情，能不能达成……

阿尔斐杰洛没有说话，眼睛直直地俯视比尔。比尔受不了被他盯着，但是又不能屈服，只好在继续抽泣的同时，强装镇静地与他对视。比尔的一大希望就是，既然这男人保了他的一条命，折腾得几乎要当场开战的程度，那就应该是不可能再出尔反尔，对他下手的。否则，他花了大代价把自己从白罗加手里救下来，就等于是在自扇耳光，没有任何意义了。

“我问你的问题，你可以不回答，点头或摇头即可。”

这个话音，扫去了令人不安的寂静，让比尔紧张的面目奇妙地松弛了下来。但紧接着，就让他陷入了更加胆战心惊的恐惧中。

“你是‘科雷斯波’？”

毫无根据，却依然问了出来。阿尔斐杰洛相信自己的第六感。

比尔沉默了。一个太过久远的宿主，使他皱眉想了一会儿。他换过太多的人类身份，导演过好几次密探死于任务的戏码，吃了一个又一个第四等级的术士，弄到新身份，保证完美的潜伏。科雷斯波……是的，自己确实杀掉过叫这个名字的家伙。但那已经是很多年前的事情了。

当比尔记起来的时候，他甚至都不确定自己有没有点头。他只是意识到，自己暴露了。那双紫罗兰颜色的眼眸，投出了无止境的注视，说明这个男人在等，在观察自己。

大脑空白之际，他听到，阿尔斐杰洛又问了一个问题。

“你服务的王是刹耶，对吧？”

一股莫名而来的勇气，使比尔这一次没有再遵守阿尔斐杰洛制定的应答规矩。他不点头，也不摇头，而是大胆地丢出了一句反问。

“如果我回答你了，你愿意真的跟我交朋友吗？”

“——”

阿尔斐杰洛别扭地撇了撇嘴角。比尔话中的含义，他听出来了。正因如此，他立刻敛起表情，目光带着冷厉的审视，比刚才看起来更可怕了。光是与那个眼神接触，比尔就感到一阵没来由的恶寒。

“不简单，你的胆子好大啊。”带着一身的杀意说出来的冷语，足以让对方的血液凝结。

“……”比尔的身体在颤抖，勉强抬起头来，正对上首席的眼神。阿尔斐杰洛对他的凝视，使他的脊背惊起一片冷汗，身体完全僵住了。即使没有穿刺过掌心的冰刃，就凭他现在战栗的内心，也是一点动弹不得。

然而，令人瞠目的事情，就在下一刻发生了。阿尔斐杰洛突然蹲在了比尔的身边，拔掉钉住他的那两根冰刃，然后起身睥睨着他。

“你走吧。”收敛起杀气，阿尔斐杰洛的口吻陡然一转，竟温和了不少。

比尔有些混乱地看着这个男人往后退了一步，移出空位让自己离开。

摇摇晃晃地站起来，警惕而又不解地望着卡塔特的首席大人，比尔面色苍白，喉咙咕噜咕噜地吞咽着口水，感到思维完全错乱了。我活下来了，在一个……拆穿了我伪装的龙术士面前。不可思议……

手心的痛意也好，起伏跌宕的心情也好，活下来的喜悦也好，都顾不上感受。尽快离开这个岛，如今只有这一个想法。

捡起衣服，比尔用颤抖的步伐，朝远离那个男人的方向跑去，生怕他会反悔。在他身后，阿尔斐杰洛没做出任何追击的举动，就这样把他放走了。

 

CLXXI

 

一个只有自己的、绝对安全的地方。

太阳正在落下。这片覆满深褐色土壤和焦黄色野草的大地，带着敬畏结束了对阳光的朝拜，欣然地迎接夜幕的统领。

黄昏的山坡上，有人在靠近。不过，无需慌张，也不用逃跑，那是同族的气息。

双脚软绵绵得没有一点力气。逃走的时候跑得太猛，甚至连小腿的肌肉都拉伤了。可是再疲劳，也不能继续坐着休息了。米考内离开屁股下的大石头，晃晃悠悠地站起来，回过了头。

“宾，”他叫对方的名字。声音朦胧而缥缈，好似在梦游一样。“你相信吗？我竟然……活下来了。”

来人停在他面前，眯着眼睛打量了他一下。

“你很走运。”宾对着好像被吓坏了的同伴，说。

“是啊，算我命大。毕竟，你可没事先告诉我，白罗加会追到这儿来。”米考内压低的声音中，有些奇异的震荡，仿佛在责怪宾的疏忽。

“他用了‘空间转移’，突然出现在岛上。我来不及跟你通气。”宾用略微生硬的口吻，一板一眼地回答。

听完他的话，顶着“比尔”外形的达斯机械兽人族男子——米考内，安静了一会儿，然后沉痛地说道，“谢迩登死了。”

想起“韦斯利”被白罗加残害致死，米考内就无法平静。自己的那名同胞，抵住了龙术士的催眠魔法。但是为了消除白罗加的怀疑，依然遵照他的吩咐，弄残了自己的身体，希望他能放自己一马。只要白罗加饶他不死，放他走，所有失去的部位都是能再长出来的。可是到了最后，谢迩登还是低估了那男人的心狠手辣，难逃被杀的宿命。而米考内自己，也险些与谢迩登同赴黄泉。若不是那个首席出手相救……

“我简直不敢相信，那男人会不对我的底细彻查到底。撇开佛煦特不算，这是他离真相最近的一次。”

米考内眼睛瞪得奇大，但却完全没有焦距。此时，他的眼神如此空洞，仿佛根本就不相信发生在自己身上的事情。潜意识里，本以为自己绝对没救的。

“龙族一直以来都渴望查清楚我族当年被迫迁徙的原因，我们的弱点，老巢，内部权力的构造，所有的秘密，从而把我们从这个世界赶尽杀绝。可是那个首席，竟阻挠白罗加审问我！难道他……”

沉默地听到这里，宾冷静地说道，“王的观察，果然没有错。这是个好消息。”他对同伴表达了赞赏，“米考内，你不辱使命，完成得很好。”

“对啊，对，”仿佛如梦初醒似的，米考内的眸光亮了起来，“龙族内部绝对藏着怀有异志的家伙，和龙王不是一条心。我怎么没想到呢？”

这样的家伙，米考内试探过他。对方虽没给出明确的回答，但是放跑敌人的举动，本身就是一种背叛。

“如果真像你说的，宾，”情绪恢复了稳定，米考内吊起的嘴角一直开裂到耳根，带着森然的笑意说，“那就再好不过了啊。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整理时间线：
> 
> 雅士帕尔上山学艺，四个月后死去，阿尔斐杰洛入狱，这些事发生在1230年；  
> 阿尔斐杰洛坐了五年牢，在1235年7月出狱；  
> 出狱后五天，接到援助波德第兹的任务，杀死卜朗彭，紧接着与苏洛、卢奎莎闹翻；  
> 再过两个月，操控强尼自杀，阻止苏洛、卢奎莎完成任务；  
> 本章的情节发生在1240年。
> 
> 整理时间线结束。  
> 笔者对于时间的快进，已经近乎于丧心病狂的状态了。什么“八年后”啊、“五年后”啊之类的国产电视剧经常使用的字眼频频出现……都怪前期的节奏太缓慢，写得太臃肿了有木有QAQ！
> 
> =====================  
> 给人物名配上相应的外文【第二弹】：  
> PS：【第一弹】在“阿尔斐杰洛（41）”这一章
> 
> 英格利忒·帕蒂芬克 Ingrit Pattyfink  
> 雅士帕尔 Yashpal  
> 科雷斯波 krespo  
> 鲍勃 Bob  
> 甘迪 Gandy  
> 昆汀 Quentin  
> 瑞肯 Rickon  
> 泰勒 Tyler  
> 霍兰特 Horrand  
> 强尼 Johnny  
> 比尔 Bill  
> 韦斯利 Wesley
> 
> 貌似龙套密探居多= =+
> 
> 以下是龙族：
> 
> 尤兰纳 Yolanna ；YOLahNaaL  
> 芭琳丝 Balinse ；BahLINS  
> 金荻斯 Kimdis ；KIMDiiS  
> 陶瑞斯 Torres ；TOReiS  
> 桑契斯 Sanchis ；SANCHiiS  
> 费扬斯 Fians ；FiiANS  
> 翁忒斯 Unthes ；UNTHeiS  
> 伊耿斯 Aegons ；AeiGONS  
> 奈洛丝 Naerose ；NAeiROS  
> 德米提斯 Demitis ；DeiMiiTiiS
> 
> =====================
> 
> 下一章将进入新的篇章，时间线继续推进，如果不出意外，会有一个久违的角色登场哦～


	91. 阿尔斐杰洛（72）

CLXXII

 

天边晚霞渐浓。绸缎般的云朵被黄昏的阳光一层一层染红，显得艳丽无比。

在云霞的渲染下，规模宏大的万神庙、古罗马斗兽场、悬空教堂，大剧院，都被镀上了一层瑰艳的玫红，不仅气势雄浑，更添了几分雍容和华贵。

夜色很快降临了。一座难以用词汇描述的贵族府邸，坐落于川流不息的市中心繁华地带。夜幕无法将这栋华丽的建筑物染黑，相反，由发光材质建成的豪宅反衬出奢金色的光彩，将周围的黑夜照得比白昼更加璀璨。

整栋私人宅邸，精致得就像是一个庞大的首饰盒子，从里到外都塞满了主人的收藏品。依次陈列的绘画，雕塑，各种艺术珍宝，无一不是用大价钱搜罗而来的。流光溢彩的大理石地板如江河般铺展着，望不到头。富丽堂皇的走廊又宽阔又敞亮，高不见顶。每一寸墙壁，都镶满宝石。每一件装饰物，都是那样精美绝伦，彰显着这座华宅的主人无懈可击的财力的品位，让人一深陷其中，就会被各种绚丽的名贵品迷花双眼，不舍得离开。

这举世罕见的华丽之所，在今天齐聚了无数受邀而来的贵客。平民要想征得允许，进入这金子般奢华的殿堂，是有生之年都难以实现的奢望。

金碧辉煌的大厅正中央，悬挂式的分枝水晶吊灯，从高高的天花板垂落而下，将整个舞厅都映得灯火通明。被蜡烛鲜花环绕的长桌上，摆放着精雕细琢的纯银餐具，上面是用之不尽的美食佳肴，蛋糕，水果……清芬馥郁的花香，点缀着贵妇们的香水味。这里是贵族的社交场所，此刻正进行着一场热闹非凡的舞会。悠扬的古典乐飘荡在室内，打扮华美的贵族男女跟着曲子的节奏跳起优雅的舞，一边摇摆身体，一边在脑袋交错时，说着咬耳朵的情话。

至于那些没参与进来的人们，则一股一股地围在大厅四周，品尝美食，观赏舞蹈，相互闲聊吹捧。贵妇们争奇斗艳，嘴里纺织出礼貌谈吐的同时，不忘记时刻向同伴炫耀自己新裁的时髦服装，和新买来的名贵首饰。闺中密友们坐在金丝织就的躺椅上，用扇子掩住浓艳的唇，津津有味地分享着最近听来的桃色消息，谈论的话题无外乎是别人的私生活。衣着考究的男士，捧着美酒走向心仪的女性，口上献着殷勤，目光却在飘移闪烁，寻找适合过夜的对象。

这就是贵族们的日常生活吧。光鲜靓丽的背后，充斥着肤浅可笑的虚荣、浮夸和糜烂。在脚步踏进大厅的那一瞬间，卢奎莎就闻到了他们腐败的灵魂。

她今天化了特别的妆。红唇娇艳欲滴，眼影浓墨重彩。枣红色卷发盘起，梳成时下最流行的一款发式。低胸的红裙美艳无双，镶红边的黑色斗篷在胸前打了一个结。一来到温暖的室内，她便脱下罩在外面的斗篷，交给候在身旁的一名侍者，把凹凸有致的身材坦露出来。

并不属于罗马上流社会一员的她，会来到这里，自然不是因为收到了主人的邀请函。她用迷魂术魅惑了府邸外的管家和守卫，才被放行进来，获得参加的许可。这样一场隆重的舞会，将在何时何地举行，卢奎莎早就在数周前打探到了消息。为此，她特地赶制了一套端庄大方又不失贵气的裙子，并准备好昂贵的首饰佩戴在身上。尽管她的精心准备，使她几乎能以假乱真，让人误以为她是一个有着良好修养和雍容气质的贵族女性，但毕竟是一张生面孔，从未游走在上流社交圈。一些认出她并非宴会宾客的人，诧异于她的来访。作为一名不请自来的平民，还是外乡客，卢奎莎感到越来越多的目光在往自己身上聚，心底一阵冷笑，但脸上绽放的笑容却始终庄重得体。她虽是一个圈外人，却生得一副宛若交际蝴蝶一般的姣好容颜，打扮得不输于任何一名出席晚会的名媛，因此，她的出现，自然而然引来了周遭男士们的瞩目。大家都想要试着追求一下这名窈窕淑女。这时候，一曲舞罢，在下一首曲子奏响前，会有片刻的休憩时间。有的人便借故抛下身旁的女伴，凑到落单的卢奎莎身边，邀请她共舞下一曲。

第一个上前尝试的，是一位衣冠楚楚的中年男子。头发有些秃，肚子有些肿。周围人叫他某某男爵，恭敬地为他让开道路。不过，他那尊贵的身份和封号，卢奎莎却丝毫不把它放在心上。面对男爵热情洋溢的邀请，和那恨不得当场写出一篇文章来的溢美之词，卢奎莎只是不紧不慢地敷衍了一声，便不再搭话，显然并不领情。受挫的男爵面色一改，殷切的神态顿时垮了下来，扭着那即使勒紧裤带都无法遮掩住的丰腰肥臀，闷闷地摇着头走开了。但是男爵的被拒，并没有使男性宾客们对卢奎莎的兴趣有半分减少。这一下，反倒勾起了越来越多的搭讪者，自告奋勇地带着征服的欲望踊跃而来。

然而，无论是彬彬有礼的贵族绅士，还是风流倜傥的富豪名流，都被卢奎莎一一谢绝。众人不禁议论起这位自视甚高的女性，抱怨她挑选男伴的严格，批评她眼高于顶，目中无人，还有的人猜测她是不是来存心捣乱的。就在这时，一位年轻的军官穿过潮水般拥挤的人流，自信地朝停留在餐桌旁的卢奎莎走去。他的举动，吸引了众多的目光，大家纷纷投去了好奇的视线。

那是一名二十岁出头的青年军官。品级虽不高，但长得一表人才，令人怦然心动。所穿的军服上，镶着耀眼的章纹。就设计而言，卢奎莎觉得，那套银黑相间的军装，不仅颜色搭配得不够好，式样未免也太不合身了，但是，却架不住穿戴者自带着一副无以伦比的好身材。毕竟，能把这套并不出彩的军服，穿出质感的男人，必定有着一具惹人浮想的完美身体吧。不过，假如穿的人换作苏洛，说不定会更迷人。

一面幻想着苏洛穿起军服的模样，卢奎莎一面动作轻盈地转过身，凝视着眼前男子含情脉脉的双眼，接受他的问候。

在经过了一番简短明晰的自我介绍后，这名自称克劳德的年轻军人，开始展露他的攻势。“这位美丽的女士，不知能否透露您的芳名？”

抛开了先前对其他男人伪装的矜持和冷淡，这一次，卢奎莎十分慷慨地报出了大名，“卢奎莎·戴尔蒙德。”

“噢，原来是戴尔蒙德家的千金。”用吟诗般的悠长语调，好像套近乎一样地附和着，克劳德心中大喜，觉得有了把握，进而直截了当地问道，“能有幸邀请您与我共跳下一支舞吗？如果您愿意赏脸，那将会是我一生的荣幸。”

卢奎莎微笑着，对这位仪表堂堂的年轻男人点点头。“我会考虑的。”

名花被摘，周围排队的男人们感到一阵沮丧，各自散了开来。就在这时，下一首舞曲奏响了。大厅热烈的气氛，再度被点燃起来。

男女舞伴携手入场，亲密地互搂住对方的肩或腰，伴随着节奏翩翩起舞。克劳德一边牵着卢奎莎的玉手，一边拥住她的纤腰，在铺着豪华地毯的舞台上，荡起如风如云般的碎步。两人配合得天衣无缝，舞步相得益彰，时而慢移，时而急转，惹得周围赞叹声不断。卢奎莎曼妙轻快的舞姿，将她婆娑的魅影衬托得更加优美，犹如一个步步生莲的仙女，一跃而成大厅里最亮眼的风景。不长的一首曲子，她与身前的男伴，几乎时时刻刻都在眉目传情。明明是刚认识不久的搭档，却好像天生一对的恋人一样，羡煞旁人。

跳完这支舞，二人暂时分开，去寻觅各自的下一个目标。卢奎莎并没有过多地在意花心男伴的离开。说到底，她本来就是为了找一个能陪伴自己一夜风流的美男子，才会从佛罗伦萨赶到罗马，参加这场贵族间的盛大晚会的。如果能找到比克劳德更为出众的对象，她当然不会拒绝。苏洛冷了她这么些年，也该给自己找找乐子了。

卢奎莎退回餐桌，饮用了一些酒水和甜点。淡紫色的眼睛时不时扫过大厅内的宾客，记下每个男人的面貌和身材。

无人留意的角落，灯光显得有些昏暗。在这片阴影地，有两名手捧酒杯的侍者，紧挨着站在一起。他们刚给经过身边的一对贵族男女斟完酒，趁这会儿稍微空闲下来的功夫，便把头凑在一块，热络地交流起来，好像十分投缘的样子。他们的视线穿过重重人海，望着那个光彩照人、在舞会上出尽了风头的女性，眼里有精光乍现。他们用掩藏在暗处的目光，肆意地观察着独自一人待着的卢奎莎。眼底流露的神色不是欣赏，也不是着迷，而是仿佛要将这个秀色可餐的女人吞噬掉一样的炽烈欲|火。

“看，那女人，就是埃克肖大人此前侦测到的一个龙术士。”

“哇欧，居然真能碰上她。瞧那脸蛋，那对奶|子，好正点啊……真想把她给吃了。唔嘿嘿，我还没试过变女人呢。”

“你这笨蛋，她的用场不是给我们塞牙缝的。”

“就尝一口……”

“一口也不行。现在不是考虑自己的时候。把你的口水缩回去，别嘴馋了，干正事要紧。”

“当然，当然。我知道该怎么做。既然她自己撞进我俩怀里，自然没理由放她溜走啦。”

“一定要把她抓回去，献给王。”

黑暗中，窃窃私语的声音落下了。而身子慵懒地倚靠于餐桌旁的卢奎莎，仍在物色人选，眼光迷离不定，在一个个男人身上跳跃。忽然，她感觉左肩被一只力道不大的手掌敲打着。有人轻轻碰了她一下，好像要引起她的注意。

太受欢迎也不是什么好事啊，没想到连这样的货色都敢来搭讪。当卢奎莎慢慢地把头别过来，看向眼前的那名深棕色头发的侍者时，两片抹得极艳的唇，正咬着一颗娇嫩的樱桃。

“嗯，你有事吗？”

接到问询，这位装点着热切笑容的侍者，将手里端着的一杯纯正的红葡萄酒，朝卢奎莎递过来。

“有位先生给您送了这杯酒，并让我传达邀请您到别处一聚的意愿。”

卢奎莎接过酒杯，轻笑道，“你说的那位先生，在哪里？”

“正在隔壁的房间等着您呢。”

“我第一次来这儿，还不太熟悉。”望着一脸真诚的侍者，卢奎莎艳冶无双的脸上，露出了一个满含着期待的笑靥。“不如你带我过去吧。”

侍者领她离开歌舞升平的大厅，往外面相对冷清的过廊走去。卢奎莎跟着他，余光似乎瞟到有一抹乌黑头发的人影出现在自己的身后。虽然伪装成出去拿东西的样子，可脚步却一刻不离地紧跟着身前的女人。对卢奎莎而言，直到目前为止，今夜与自己共度良宵的对象都还没有着落，不过看样子，似乎有比这更好玩的乐子在等着自己呢。

在林立于走廊之间的柱子阴影底下穿梭，侍者一边暗暗嘲笑着身后毫无警戒的蠢笨女人，一边故作认真地将她领到了建筑物里的一个露天的中庭。这地方，离举办舞会的大厅有点远，没有一个人影。簌簌风声吹拂，给卢奎莎的肌肤带来一丝微凉的寒意。修剪整齐的花木在她的身畔轻轻晃动着。天然的月光，还有遥远房间里的灯光，根本不足以照亮这个僻静偏远的中庭。

“你说的那位先生，似乎不在这里呢。”

在好像很烦恼的卢奎莎身前，传来颇为轻松的嗓音。

“啊，真是麻烦你跟着我跑这么多路了。接下来，就让我们好好相处吧。”

棕发男子的嘴中发出咬牙的声响，好似磨刀一般，眼睛里更是闪动着猥琐的光芒。作出回答的时候，他的同伴也现身了。就是刚才跟踪卢奎莎的另一名黑头发的侍者。

“真过分，原来是在骗我啊。”缓缓地娇嗔出这句话的时候，卢奎莎的表情已经完全调整为充满邪气的微笑了，“果然，要是信了男人的那张嘴，这世界恐怕真的会出现鬼魂吧。”

“现在意识到危险，已经太迟了哟。”一边计算变身的时机，一边吐露出胜券在握的话语。黑发的侍者静静地对被围困的这位女性龙术士微笑，“就是这样，不要动，也不要反抗。乖乖地束手就擒，站在那里——”

就在黑发男子说到一半的时候，顿时发现自己对话的目标，居然——不见了？

但并非是卢奎莎意识到危险突然离开，而是男人自身的平衡感出了问题。

“咕呜——”

好像自己的身体不受大脑控制了一样，他被一股怪力猛地抛向了空中，接下来背部与庭院角落的柱子猛烈相撞。奇异的痛感让他的神经几乎错乱，咽喉深处嘶吼出悲鸣。

就在他被袭击的那一刻，一阵刺目的光从眼前一划而过，紧接着，耳旁传来肌肉撕裂的声响。那几乎要穿破鼓膜的怪声——是丝线从精致的小皮包里弹出、扎进人体的穿刺声。

等男人从浑身颠倒的混乱感中找回神志，他的棕发同伴，也已经以差不多的姿势被绑缚在了对面的石柱上，同样发出痛苦的叫喊。

比说话声传播的速度还要快，在顷刻间制服住两个成年男子，把他们的身体固定在庭院四周的石柱上面的，是卢奎莎随身带着的韧度十足的缝纫线。

一根根闪耀着水晶光彩的丝线，在那瞬间鱼贯而出，搅拌着空气，看似柔弱，却有着意想不到的怪力，三两下就将敌人摆平了。

“唔……怎、怎么回事！”

两个侍者均是面目惊愕。他们几乎在同时被看不见的丝线洞穿了四肢，脚掌诡异地离开地面，整个人被掀翻起来，仰面朝天，然后悲惨地背部撞柱。遭到重击的脊椎发出破碎的哀鸣，应该有骨头断掉了。手和脚更是血流不止，凭空多出来数不清的小孔。而后，水晶线像是受人操纵的绳索一样，把他们紧紧地缠绕起来。等觉察到被五花大绑、挂在了柱子上，意味着两人彻底失去了对身体的控制权以及翻盘的希望。会遭遇到突袭，代表他们的把戏已经被猎物识破了。不过，头脑过于混乱的两个男人，显然还没认识到这一点。

“嗨，吓到你们了吗？”望着在惊愕之中面部呈现出僵硬状态的那两人，卢奎莎剥离了乔装出来的一无所知的面具，露出一个充满调皮意味的邪笑，娇声娇气地说，“达斯机械兽人族阁下？”

“——？！”

在剧痛之下缩起肩膀的异族男子们，不可思议地瞪大眼睛，紧张到接不上话。填写着愕然的瞳孔里，映照着枣红色卷发的女人微笑的面容。

“也许你们不应该那么大声讲话的，漏算了在那堆被你们看作食物的人群里，可能有听力非凡的家伙哦。”以十分镇定的姿态抿了一口手头的葡萄酒，卢奎莎依旧邪邪地笑着。

“可恶！你……早就看穿我们了？”

棕发的侍者——名为皮耶尔的异族，勉力挤出声音。他的黑发同伴鲁卡，拼命强忍住身体被贯穿的剧痛，逼迫自己去直视对方的面孔。

“哦，在你们的敌人中间，我算是比较厉害的那种吧。”卢奎莎的视线在两根柱子间移来移去，左看看皮耶尔，右看看鲁卡，“所以，识破两个笨头笨脑的异族蠢货，只是不足为道的小把戏罢了。”

“不愧是龙、龙术士……小看你了！”

敌手脸上的笑容，攫住了二人的心脏。身躯被丝线控制的异族男子，顿时就像萎缩的残花似的，一下子蔫了。他们直喘着气，试图挣脱，并大声呼救。但是吼了好几声都不见任何人来，就好像这个庭院与外界隔绝了似的。

意识到那女人已经铺下了绝对不容许外人入侵的结界，被俘的皮耶尔和鲁卡终于心死了。抓获龙术士的行动，至此以彻底的失败而告终。

“你想怎么样？”从皮耶尔的嘴里溢出模糊的声音。

“咦，这不应该是我要提出的问题吗？”卢奎莎悠然而立，唇角上扬呈新月形，“听起来，你们似乎想活捉我呢。这到底是为什么呢？”

皮耶尔立刻闭嘴不言，死咬住唇。鲁卡也是一副死硬的样子，好像完全忘记了自己的生命还掌握在对方手里。

见他们好像很坚决地不肯坦白实情，卢奎莎顿时露出了苦恼的神态，好像是一个恋情失败的女人。

“啊，不肯说？算了，我也不想过多追究。别担心，并不是每一个龙术士都有着强烈的责任感，见到异族就杀的。”忽而，她又笑了起来，发出银铃般动听的笑声，“也许你们可以为我的研究做出点贡献哦——用你们的身体。”

“你说的贡献，是……”鲁卡声音颤抖，吞吐了半天，都没能把话说完。

在他面前，已经由猎物转型为猎手角色的女子，安静地对他笑着。

“因为有种龙术士，喜欢将被抓的异族用于魔法试验。而如今在你们面前的我，就属于这种。”卢奎莎笑得邪魅而文雅，“就用你们俩的血肉，让我高兴高兴吧！”

嘶嘶嘶，水晶线出击。随后响起的是咯啦咯啦的骨头弯折的碎音，并伴有血花喷溅的声响。被龙术士轻易掌控的线，卷起了残风，伴随着深沉的恶意，对敌人进行无情的绞杀。就在线的主人手腕微微一动的时候，从皮耶尔、鲁卡的嘴里瞬间溢出了亮丽的血花。强韧的水晶线，拗断了他们的每一块骨头。

“真是对不起你们哟，我改主意了。”对着浑身骨骼尽断、生命在一瞬间被剥夺的男人们，卢奎莎吐出轻松的话语，“舞会还在继续，今夜那么美好，我还没享受够呢，暂时没功夫收集你们的残片带回去。所以，还是果断收拾掉好了。”

幽静的庭院里，无人回应她的话，唯有哀怨而透着腥气的风鸣动着。束缚住异族尸首的白色石柱，涂抹着诡异的血痕。

“阿拉，已经听不到了吗？”

浓妆艳抹的女人噘起红唇，觉得有点无聊。直到轻松葬送了两个达斯机械兽人族的命，卢奎莎手上的红葡萄酒都没有一滴撒漏，仍被她优雅地夹在指间。

红色的五芒星闪着妖异的光，轮转在女术士白瓷般细滑的手背上。从魔法阵中跃动而出的红莲，蜿蜒地扑向死状凄惨的亡者。那数秒前还鲜活的生命，如今已然化作了飘逸在半空的飞灰。余烬落在地上，看起来，就像是一堆仆人没清扫干净的垃圾。

用火灼烧柱子，使上面的血迹被烤焦的黑印遮住，做完焚尸灭迹的善后事务，卢奎莎收起结界和水晶线，稍稍整理发型和衣饰，若无其事地离开杀人现场，穿过无人的长廊，重返舞会。

然而，等她穿着高档皮鞋的双脚刚踏进大厅，她就发现气氛不对劲了。贵族们仍沉醉在被歌舞和笑声环绕的聚会里，但蔓延在周围的气息，却带着深不见底的寒意，提醒着她，危险正在逼近。大厅的正门打了开来。外面的守卫仍在放客人进入。毫无违和感地站在门前的数道身影……卢奎莎强化了一下视力，老远就看见那四个人也在朝自己这边看。一个中分的头路把橙红头发分成两瓣的男人，一个墨绿色短卷发的男人，一个留着憨厚可笑的蘑菇头发型的男人，和一个将几缕刘海染成朱红的黑发黑皮肤的女人……

四人堵在大门口，好像要截断她的退路似的。尽管在他们的身上察觉不出一丁点雷压，然而丰富的杀敌经验告诉她，那四人绝非泛泛之辈。怎么回事呢？异族接二连三地出现在这个地方？难道说——

脑中的一根弦绷紧了起来，卢奎莎立马意识到情况的凶险。想想刚才那两个不自量力的狂徒对自己怀有不轨企图。如果真是以抓捕自己为目标，那么就不能再继续逗留下去，把自己置于险地了。卢奎莎眼睛四处游移，望着那大片大片透亮的玻璃窗，寻找撤离的时机。

 

CLXXIII

 

阿尔斐杰洛一个人坐在龙神殿外花圃的凉亭中，表面看起来无所事事，但脸上的神色却无时不透露出焦虑。

等待的过程很磨人。像是为了打发时间，他一会儿搔一搔被花粉沾到的痒处，一会儿站起来，在百花齐放的园子里徘徊一圈，再坐回去。说实在的，他不知道自己为什么要来，可他还是来了。这里离龙神殿很近。如果有人从那里头出来，只需要往花园门口跑几步，就能把人在下山的路上拦下来。

无法否认，阿尔斐杰洛曾经幻想过那对他最最痛恨、但却情比金坚的罪恶男女，是如何在外力的作用下被拆散，然后倒霉，遭殃，受罪的。但如今，当一切意外成为现实的时候，他却丝毫感受不到开心和满足。

不久前，当他路过通往“龙之腹”的山道、准备去训练场找奥诺马伊斯的时候，有两个私密交谈的守护者从他的身边经过，旁若无人地讨论着什么。从他们的嘴中，阿尔斐杰洛听到了令他震惊的消息。

他拉住那两个他并不想与之搭讪的守护者，一通盘问后，事情的大概被他了然于胸。

坐在凉凉的石质长凳上，阿尔斐杰洛默然地将视线投注于蔚蓝的高空。

蝴蝶翩飞、蜜蜂奔忙的花圃，景致美丽如画。周围鸟语花香，美不胜收，然而举头仰望天空的红发人，却沉浸在极为复杂的心绪里。最终，在打听到守护者们热议的消息后，他放弃了去训练场的念头，选择等在这里。紫眸朝阳光照耀着的宫殿眺望过去，又移开，落下，转回园子里。阿尔斐杰洛仍在等待。

噩耗已经传得卡塔特人尽皆知，就好比花粉被蜜蜂携带着沾染了整座花园。龙神殿外，早已围堵着很多族人和守护者。阿尔斐杰洛知道，苏洛正在里面，为挽救心爱之人而努力着。

自己到底为什么要过来呢？搞不懂。就算不去训练场，也该待在首席居所，一步也不要踏出来。在这个敏感的时候，更应该如此的。啊对了，对于苏洛的求助，龙王会怎么表态呢？

不禁叹了一声，阿尔斐杰洛一面斥责着如此关注这件事情的自己，一面抬起头仰望龙神殿矗立的方位。而他所等待着的人，终于在此刻出现了。

身后跟着许普斯和吉芙纳，苏洛大步流星地从殿内走到外面，步履狂躁而急切，宛如暴风，在台阶上落下。通过加强视觉的眺望，阿尔斐杰洛看到他走下台阶的身影。为了观察得更仔细些，他站起来，从人群的遮拦中看清他。

近似黑炭的头发，隐藏在刘海阴影下的灰绿色眼瞳，荡漾着孤傲之气的冰冷面庞——什么都没变。十五年的岁月，没在他的身上留下一点痕迹。只是那急躁步伐中显露的情绪，说明他已走到崩溃的绝境。

阿尔斐杰洛一边咬着嘴唇，一边忘我地凝视昔日他无比倾慕的那个男人的容姿。那个让他背叛养父、遗弃爱人的男子，此刻的脸色差得出奇，比病人更为憔悴，仿佛熬了数天的夜。可是这一切与我何干？阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地想着。在那里的，是自己憎恶的家伙，而他要救的对象，则是更加可恨的仇敌。

在摇曳的花影中，阿尔斐杰洛无言地抬起了脚。

从龙神殿出来，苏洛快步下了阶梯。有一些守护者贴上前，关切地询问情况，被他统统撇在了身后。看起来，他正被深深的恐惧和绝望笼罩着，步子迈得极大，与紧跟着自己的许普斯、吉芙纳之间没有一句交谈，不过三人的步调却非常一致，飞快地往直达彩虹桥的捷径疾走着。

光从这三人行色匆忙、面有郁色的样子判断，就知道情况并不乐观。所有沿途遇到他们的人，都止住问询的欲望，用祝福和祈祷的眼神，望着他们匆匆离开的背影——除了一个人……

“——苏洛。”

一个清晰的嗓音，从急急赶路的男子身后传来，打乱了他的脚步。

苏洛被吸引了似的回头一看，顿时木然，定住了视线。许普斯和吉芙纳也是非常震惊，没想到自己竟如此大意，不知不觉被人跟在了后面。

瞬移到心绪不宁的三人身后、以天蓝色晴空作为背景立在那里的，是红金色头发的首席充分照耀在阳光下的昂然身影。

“好久不见了。”阿尔斐杰洛微笑着打招呼，“什么事那么着急？”

苏洛并不打算和他交谈。“现在不是时候。”冷冷地低语一句，然后背过身。

“我都已经听说了。卢奎莎失踪，被异族抓走了。看你急得跟无头苍蝇似的，似乎说服龙王施救，进展得不太顺利啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛的话语，将苏洛的目光再次吸引过来。

“既然你知道了，就别说风凉话，也别来烦我。”

近乎实体的逆风，朝转身而去的苏洛迫近，猛烈地刮散了他的黑发。望着再一次施展瞬移的魔法紧逼过来的男子，苏洛大为诧异。那个男人，已经又带着假惺惺的笑容，站在自己身前了。

“不要那么急，听我说完再走嘛。”满面带笑的红发首席，对一脸愕然的苏洛细声说道，“这十五年，我过得可是很不好啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛这些年的日子很难过。一直无事可做地游荡在山间，形同软禁。但是阿尔斐杰洛这次没有抱怨任何人，他知道会有这个结果，是他自作自受。十年前，他谎称比尔与韦斯利是自己的朋友，为两人担保。白罗加好像得到了一件宝贝似的，兴冲冲地回卡塔特说他的坏话去了。虽然中间有柏伦格极力周旋，使白罗加并没有把事情说到很夸张的程度。但尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛至今都没改掉与密探私交的不良习惯，仍然让龙王感到很不满。意外的是，两位族长并未削去他的首席名分，也没再对他进行剥夺自由的处罚，可是，也已经不再信任他了。白罗加的风头逐渐盖过自己，多次出动，为龙族立下汗马功劳。事实上，不仅意气风发的白罗加，每个龙术士分配到的任务都比阿尔斐杰洛多，毕竟，没有再比零更小的正数了。不过，以往总是对同僚们所得的任务非常关心的阿尔斐杰洛，对自己被雪藏的处境倒是一点感觉都没有，也毫不在意别人比自己更得龙王的喜爱。即便龙王一件任务都不赏给他做，也没关系。不必付出任何努力，就能轻轻松松地被供在山上好吃好住，倒也乐得清闲。

浮现在阿尔斐杰洛脸上的，是无法判断出善恶的笑意。不明白这家伙要做什么的苏洛，内心感到急躁，不过，现在也没时间去管他的近况了。

“我没有与你叙旧的闲工夫。有事下次再聊。”

苏洛想要超过他，赶到彩虹桥，驾着许普斯，和吉芙纳一起满世界的去寻找被异族掠走的卢奎莎。他隐约记得……在阿尔斐杰洛要他看管“席多”的那个时候，曾对他提到刹耶军的驻地在……在……

一时间有点想不起来，也无法放下面子向这男人求教。但是，大致的方向是东欧的某个地方。即使把沿路的土全都翻过来一遍，都不能放弃。虽然就这么带着两个龙族闯过去，是非常鲁莽的行为，但眼下，卢奎莎的安危凌驾于任何人之上，已经没工夫担心自己了。

然而，心急火燎地想赶去救人的苏洛，迅速离开的意愿却再一次流产。这回阻止他的，是吹向耳畔的那充满恶毒的反问。

“下次？在龙族为卢奎莎举办的葬礼上吗？”

“你——！”

苏洛的表情近乎于呆板，然后在瞬间化为了憎恨。对于如此程度的恶语，必须做到回敬。但他正要发出怒斥，又突然因为想不出词，而冻结住了话音。望着张口结舌的男子，阿尔斐杰洛的笑意更深了。

“挚爱被人夺走，你很痛苦吧？但是啊，你的痛苦，根本就不及我的万分之一。”

“别理他。”许普斯大步上前，拦住发出哀叹的首席，深蓝的尖瞳里刻着无尽的嫌恶和冷意，然后对苏洛低语，“我们管我们走。”

“就你们三个去救卢奎莎？”阿尔斐杰洛用平静的话语，调回三人的注意力，“上哪里救？”

苏洛的凶相在被问及这个问题时，立刻转换成呆怔的面目。那空虚迷茫的视线，证明他根本就没有线索，早已是方寸大乱。

“随便哪里。”苏洛挣扎着张开嘴，总算成功说出了完整的话，“就算跑断腿，也要让她重回到我的身边。”

“说不定在你把腿跑断的过程中，她就死掉了呢。不过这样也好。这个黑暗的世界，从此就能减少一个恶人了。也许能变得美好一点呢。”

“适合而止吧，首席！”吉芙纳芍药红色的眸仁迸发出凶光。

感受到这灼烈的视线，阿尔斐杰洛轻巧地把目光投送过去，泰然自若地说着，“唯独有一点蛮可惜的。子嗣凋零的卡塔特，怕是又要缺损一位龙裔了啊。”看着吉芙纳苍白的面庞，阿尔斐杰洛摆出一副严峻的样子来，“怎么？难道我说得不对？龙王没打算派兵救援，是已经将你们主从舍弃掉了啊。”

苏洛出离愤怒，他的表情，离彻底爆发仅一步之遥。不过，在听到这近乎无情的宣判后，似乎多少清醒了过来。大脑中的滔天怒火被驱逐，逼着他开始思考起无比残酷的现实。苏洛紧握的手垂悬在身体两侧，神经质地抽搐着，像是癫狂症发作的病人。阿尔斐杰洛用眼角余光，瞥见他的反应。

卢奎莎从昨夜失踪，到现在已经快一天。苏洛和吉芙纳急着上山，哀求龙王发兵救人。但龙王没给出任何有意义的答复，反倒让他们碰了个钉子。苏洛对卢奎莎的营救之心有多么急切和强烈，两位龙王自然是深深了解的，但是，对此却表现得有些冷淡。不仅是因为他们对卢奎莎被何人掳走、如今身在哪里这些问题毫无头绪，更在于这对龙术士的交往，在族内一直被龙王定性为不应该出现的丑事。此外，那桩苏洛、卢奎莎没能解决、最后靠阿尔斐杰洛和柏伦格力挽狂澜的任务，始终压在他们的心头。多年来，龙王一直恼怒于这对眷侣。

此刻，苏洛感到无比后悔，后悔用冷暴力对待卢奎莎那么长时间。他应该无微不至地对她好，体贴她，关爱她的，可是却……

如果不是在自己这儿受了委屈，她也不会一个人跑去罗马散心的。这一切，都是自己的错。

苏洛的心很冷，感觉被千百柄剑刺穿。忽然，他又愤愤地望向阿尔斐杰洛。

龙王给出的答案，是让苏洛、吉芙纳他们自个儿想法子救人。虽然吉芙纳危在旦夕，让龙王感到很痛惜，但还是对苏洛、卢奎莎的厌恶感，占据了上风。甚至说出“怎么会这样不小心”的苛责话语。会得到两位龙王如此的冷待，何尝不是因为这男人当年的算计，使他们把并不困难的一件任务搞砸。从那以后，苏洛不仅失去了龙王的信赖，与卢奎莎的关系也慢慢出现了裂痕，变得空前紧张。在对待阿尔斐杰洛的问题上，以往感情甚好的二人，意见产生分歧，已经打了十几年的冷战。虽然不光是因为阿尔斐杰洛的缘由，还有其他与之无关的因素……但是这个男人，无疑是自己与卢奎莎的灾厄之源。

苏洛对自己射来的怒视，阿尔斐杰洛很明显地感受到了。这一刻，他脸上浮现的感情，究竟算什么呢？他在恨我？阿尔斐杰洛试图分析清楚。

对满口风凉话的男子投以怒视，吉芙纳喝出了冰冷的话语。

“主人暂时没有生命危险。我时常能感觉到一些袭遍全身的痛感，证明敌人在审问她。在没问出结果前，是不会对她——”

话声至此，自觉地收住了。吉芙纳本来是为了打消阿尔斐杰洛的挖苦，才会出言反击，但是她发现，在听过她的叙述后，苏洛反而流露出比先前更为痛苦的表情。

“那真是不幸。不管她能不能经受得住敌人的拷问，都不能再拖延时间了。”阿尔斐杰洛用有些斥责的口吻，对吉芙纳发问，“说起来，你这个从者当得也太不称职了吧。有契约连接着你们，只要静下心来，感应主人的气息，不就能找到卢奎莎的所在地了吗？”

“如果真能如此简单地把问题解决，我何必求助于外人。”

“莫非，感知不到？”

在狐疑着出声的阿尔斐杰洛面前，吉芙纳带着无奈和恼恨的表情低下头。

“不知道为什么，就连与主人签订契约的我，都无法探知出她的存在。敌人一定用了什么诡计把她藏了起来，某个能与外界切断联系的地方。”

“与外界切断联系……”首席的眼色蓦然一凛，脱口自语起来，“我八成知道是谁干的了。”

“你知道？”

像一只被|操纵的人偶似的，苏洛的脖子扭动着，弯起一个奇异的角度，对准低声呢喃的阿尔斐杰洛，目光执拗地望过去。

那张脸上，不光是期盼和激动，还藏着更复杂、甚至有热度的情感。苏洛像抓住了最后的一根救命稻草那般，一动不动地凝视着红发的男子。在那双脆弱的灰绿色眸子里，阿尔斐杰洛看到了自己苦笑的脸庞。

果然，时间是可以泯灭一切的啊……说起自己倾注于这男人的感情，并非像对待白罗加或雅麦斯那般，只有满满的厌恶。充其量，只是因爱生恨罢了。

感情这种东西，是由不得自己做主的。越是去压抑它，它就越渴望释放。阿尔斐杰洛苦笑着接受了这一事实。当他从苏洛闪动着脆弱光芒的眼眸里看到自己的那一瞬，他就知道，他败给了那个眼神。

“给我点时间，我要说服两位老人家。”

从矛盾的思想斗争中脱身，阿尔斐杰洛大力地深呼吸一次，咽下苦涩的唾沫，如此说道。

被这突来的妥协信号所惊，三人面面相视，随后统一将目光投向了态度似有转变的这名男子。苏洛激动得言语尽失，喉咙里挤出颤抖的呼吸声。代替语塞的主人，许普斯仿佛要加以确认似的，拉高声调问他。

“你把话说清楚，说服——这是什么意思？”

“意思很明白。”脚步慢移，朝龙之巅的方位走了一段路，阿尔斐杰洛忽然停下来，回头望着急待答案的三人，目光稍显柔和，落于苏洛脸上，“我要加入营救卢奎莎的小队。”

……

龙神殿内，气氛很冷肃。

“也好。”听完阿尔斐杰洛执着的请求，火龙王终于首肯。宛如浅红色玻璃珠的眼眸，俯看着台阶下跪着的男子，“卢奎莎也算于你有恩。你去救她，是天经地义的。这同样关乎吉芙纳的生死。”

接收到那威严而疲惫的低沉话声中的指示，首席确认般的点点头。“我这就出发。”

“但是，阿尔斐杰洛，你有方向吗？”海龙王的声音凝聚着焦虑和迫切感，问道，“如果只是乱摸乱撞……”

望着长者忧愁的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛坚定的表情并没有改变，只有平稳的声音如此回答：

“哪怕寻遍天涯海角，我也要避免龙族再添损失的情况出现。”

 

CLXXIV

 

“呼，呼……”

好像很痛苦的、来自于女人的柔弱喘息，回荡在空旷的黑暗里。

极缓慢地打开眼皮，勉力撑起一条缝隙，让外界的景象投映到视网膜。从昏迷中暂时醒过来的女人，看到的是一面宽大而漆黑的石质天花板。

慢慢朝侧面扭过脖子，望向周围，才惊觉自己被一团乱七八糟的链条捆绑并托举着，腾在半空。无法着地的失衡状态，让她充满了不安全的感觉。皮肤与肌肉更是好像坏死了一样僵硬，仿佛自己是一个患了麻痹症的病人。身体的不听使唤，带来的恐惧，直抵人心。而周边直触肌肤的黑暗，则好像在啃噬她的肉身，一点点把她的人腐蚀消化。

无尽的黑暗，在慢慢吞并自己所处的空间，但是，一阵强光骤然出现。在刺目的光芒亮起的那瞬间，浑身仿佛通电了一样。刺骨的痛意，沿神经游走，从脊背直冲大脑。女人喉头一阵腥腻，眼睛一花，纤弱的身体不受控制地开始了长达一分钟的痉挛。

被锁住的囚徒，痛得哇哇惨叫。嗓子几乎被撕裂，五脏六腑都快从口腔里呕出来了。在让人心神紊乱、大脑放空的剧痛中，沦落为阶下囚的卢奎莎终于明白过来，自己被幽禁并被迫接受拷打的处境。明亮的电光终于黯淡了，周围复原到平静死寂的状态。在黑暗中，卢奎莎急促地喘着气。承受着巨大折磨的她，体力已然大大丧失，但魔力尚有少许。她艰难地挤出一点魔力，运用夜视术增强视觉。法术被顺利施放出来的那一刻，黑暗被剥离，清澈的光溢满视野，让她看清楚自己所在的这个地方，有着怎样的环境。

空旷的地下囚室，是由粗粝的石头堆砌起来的，仿佛与世隔绝的一座孤城。十二根被削尖的柱状物破地而出，直上屋顶，犹如顶天立地的支柱，围成一个硕大的圆，矗立在最外围。圆环状散开的粗壮石柱，越往上越尖，无数根锁链盘绕着它们，穿过彼此的间隙，在漆黑的地下室里纵横交错，形成比蜘蛛网更复杂的形态，覆满整个空间。四周凹凸不平整的石壁中，有四根更为粗实的链条，如蟒蛇般捆缚住卢奎莎的双腕和双足，将她凌空拉起，托在空中。由于受力点只在四肢，她的身子重心略微往下沉，正巧与身下的不规则网状锁链相触。正是这异常繁杂而又牢固的链条束缚，让卢奎莎无法逃离。触及身体的锁链一旦亮起强光，就代表里面的能量被激活，到那时，它们就会像发电的钢丝床一样，把依附在上面的卢奎莎电得死去活来。

半空中，被锁链紧缚的卢奎莎仰面朝天且四肢舒展。偌大的地下牢笼里没有旁人，只有她自己。因此，负责拷打她的，自然也不是别的，而是缠满锁链的高压电流。一身漂亮的晚礼服，在不断的电击之下，早已成了碎片。盘起的精美发髻，也全都零散开来。枣红色的乱发，在地心引力的作用下直直垂落。柔顺的头发丝变得毛毛的，上面分布着触电后留下的焦黑痕迹。鞋子在挣扎的时候被踢掉了，双脚和身体一样赤|裸着。但是，对于自己凌乱的仪容，卢奎莎已经没有心力去管了。为抵抗每隔一会儿便会卷土重来的电流，同时也为了遮掩住那份女人的羞耻，卢奎莎解放了“夜羽衣”的武装，替代破碎的礼服。

层层黑丝缠绕住她受创的躯体。惊人的密度，使它们好像真实的布料一样，给予她安全的遮蔽。夜羽衣可根据主人的需求改变外形，这一回，并没有撑开圆圆的大裙摆，而是紧贴着肌肤，覆盖卢奎莎头颈以下的全身，酷似一条严实的黑长袍。然而，埋藏在锁链中的电量，还是超过了夜羽衣所能抵抗的范畴。虽然这件消耗了卢奎莎巨量的魔力编织而成的武装斗衣，多多少少挡掉了一部分雷电的侵袭，却依然使主人喘息在直抵心肺的痛楚之中。也是啊，毕竟那是由敌方的四个将军同时注入进去的超强电流。

就这样，不断地被电晕，再被电醒，循环往复的过程，已经不知道有过多少次了。这一次，卢奎莎醒来后，开始利用浮空术的技巧，让身体与锁链构成的“床”稍稍拉开了一点距离。但是直接捆绑住四肢的锁链，却层层缠绕着她，时时刻刻与她的肌肤相贴。光是这四根链条发散出来的电流，就让她疼得几乎要当场死去。

唯有保持清醒，才能让浮空术的效果不中断，减少与锁链接触的面积，使被电击时候的苦楚降到最低。如今，被残酷对待的女人，脸色已然煞白。为了与折磨自己的雷电相抗衡而显现出夜羽衣，卢奎莎的魔力已经被大大消耗，连带着体力不断流失，甚至出现了脱水的症状。可是算起来，自己被俘至今，也才过去了一天而已。这绝对称不上漫长的时间，就已经让她丧失抵抗力了吗？也不知道为什么，自己的身体会衰弱得那么厉害。难道是吉芙纳在战斗中受了伤？

关键是，那些手臂粗细的链条上，到处都缠满了雷电。就像被设定好了的机器一样，每隔一段时间就会对她进行全身的电击。四将军合力储存在锁链里的电量，稍稍超出夜羽衣的防御范围，但是又不足以杀死她。看来在真正的审讯者出现前，自己还将受欺凌很久。

如今的遭遇，难道是一种惩罚吗？对于出席舞会、寻觅男人过夜的自己，不忠于苏洛的惩罚？

卢奎莎突然觉得自己很愚蠢，竟然在考虑这种事情。与其在囚笼里后悔，还不如思考要如何才能脱身。将可笑而无稽的联想逼出大脑，卢奎莎稍稍扭转着颈脖，让视线再次扫向四周。一段时间的小憩，使她恢复了一些力气。她微微挪动身体，扭转手腕，想要挣脱束缚，从铁链的枷锁中把手抽出来。然而，这只是无意义的动作。又是一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，就在这时候向她发起了突袭。

“嗯啊……啊……”

周身的锁链，又一起在发电的过程中暴动起来。沐浴在清亮的雷光之中的卢奎莎，柔软而颤栗的躯体，又开始剧烈地抽搐着。

当电流袭来时，身体仿佛被切割成无数的小块那样痛苦。四将军投放的高压雷电，突破夜羽衣的防护，同时潜入卢奎莎的体内，化作一根根尖利的针，扎穿每一条神经，游走在躯壳内的每一处。

整个身体都上下颠簸起来，像狂犬病发作一样不停抽筋，并且愈演愈烈。卢奎莎感觉不到手与脚的存在，甚至连自身、包括整个世界，在深入骨髓的苦痛下，都完全消失在意识之中了。短暂的一分钟，感觉却像永劫一样漫长，恒久。

卢奎莎被震得不禁侧过头干呕起来。一些秽物，从嘴唇边缘漏出，淤积在锁链镂空的洞眼里。支撑着浮空的最后一丝力气也都消失殆尽。浑身虚脱的女人，无力地顺着托住她后背的锁链网躺倒下来，颤抖的身躯滑落网中，像一具失去了生气的尸体，再也不动一下。

虽然现状距离脱险还相当远，但是在接二连三遭受重创后，女人好像习惯了触电的感觉似的，慢慢安定了下来。卢奎莎沉下心来，整理头绪。理性找回了些许，混沌大脑中关于被抓捕过来的一段记忆，被慢慢地牵引出来。她渐渐记起来，与四名将军相遇的场景。那些达斯机械兽人族制服住了她，把她抓来这里。而自己，就是他们进行某项邪恶计划的试验品……

打破玻璃翻窗而逃，动静未免太大，卢奎莎不想引起人们的注目。于是，她重返走廊，来到之前侍者带她去的露天中庭。轻盈的身子，如一抹幻影飞移到屋顶。脚下仿佛生出了一颗颗流星，踩踏着矫健而轻灵的步伐，卢奎莎在一幢幢灯火黯淡的楼房上穿梭，然后降落到地面，行走在罗马夜间的街道。

自以为甩开了异族的追踪，卢奎莎好似散步一般，安逸地走在人流稀少的马路上，为没能与克劳德那样高质量的货色睡上一觉而感到惋惜。

然而，这过于轻佻的判断，实在是大错特错。深夜里，除了黑暗，始终有一种无法形容的、仿佛能侵蚀皮肤的寒意，紧紧跟随着她。静寂的黑暗中，传来细微的声响，听起来是复数的脚步声。当那四人再次出现的时候，卢奎莎愣了一下，心里涌起一阵自责的情绪，为自己没能迅速地撤离、以及轻视敌人的傲慢而懊恼不已。但是，她很快调整好身为一名龙术士应有的稳重状态，谨慎地观察他们。

两人在前，两人在后，宛如不祥的幻影，在寂寥的街道上，把目标包围在中间。卢奎莎必须同时戒备着他们四者。

“竟然没马上逃跑，很自信啊。”风声携着男人的轻语，传至卢奎莎耳畔，语气像是在邀请她重回大厅，共舞一曲。“既然这样，龙术士小姐，就请你留下来好了。”

短短的深绿色卷发在夜风中飘舞。对男人而言有点浪费的白皙皮肤上，划开来两道极为狭长的口子，里面镶嵌着琉璃珠一般的瞳孔。说话时，面庞始终在笑。笑起来的时候，眼睛如弯月般半眯着。可卢奎莎却觉得，这男人并非真的想笑。那样的笑容展现在那样的脸庞，是如此的虚假，让人心惊肉跳。

“渥兹华，你可不能小瞧她。”绿发男子的同伴，是一个面色沉郁的男人。留着略显滑稽的发型，好似有一个黑中带黄的大蘑菇罩在他头上。头发虽然怪异好笑，表情却极为严肃，说话的时候眉头不展。“毕竟是个龙术士，很不简单。”他用不敢相信的口气说，好似是在苛责敌人。“居然如此轻而易举就把我的部下放倒了。”

“这也没什么稀奇的啊。”第三个男人说道，声音带着打趣的意味。“一个刚入门的先锋，外加一个传令官，怎么能对龙术士构成威胁呢？”他的头发是橙红色的，在脑袋顶部分成两瓣，宛如两片光滑的橘子皮。他用那双含着玩味的蓝紫色眼眸，斜睨着刚才开口的那名同伴，话声却是对着卢奎莎，“就凭皮耶尔和鲁卡那两个家伙，要想把你这等级的猎物抓到手，只会是白白送命。竟然不事先知会我们一声就擅自行动，实在太没脑子了。”

这些人聒噪个不停，卢奎莎被他们弄得有点晕，脖子左转右转。至此，唯一没说过话的，就只剩那个黑皮肤的女人了。

“能意识到自身判断力的错误，还算有救。”终于，卢奎莎插上话了。她将目光投给了那个抱怨部下失手的男人，“听你的口气，大概是将军吧？”视线向其他人环顾过去，“你们四个，都是吗？”

“不错。”渥兹华将军抢先回答，薄唇微微撅起，维持着脸上那张永远在笑的假面。

“哈，为了抓我一个，竟劳烦了四位将军。”卢奎莎声音软软地说着，眉眼笑如弯月，好像在嘲讽敌人，“你们还真是兴师动众啊。”

“如果真的只有一个人的话，倒也轻松不少了。”顶着蘑菇头发型的将军墨里厄，斜眼望着被当成猎物的女人，用依旧带着责怪的语气，一脸阴郁地说着。

听出他语气中的忌惮，卢奎莎美艳一笑。自己当然不会是独身一人。如果还窝在那个人潮拥挤的舞会厅，是有些不方便把吉芙纳召唤出来。但现在，在这条无人的宽阔街道，可就没有任何的顾虑了。

后颈光芒一闪，一个原本并不存在于此处的高大女人，伴随着旋风出现了。作为卢奎莎最坚定的后盾，火龙族的吉芙纳以充满凌然之气的姿态，屹立在敌人面前。

“哈，就等你了！”橙发的将军大吼一声。看到龙术士的从者现身出来，澈尔并不害怕，反而露出兴奋的神色，朝身旁的黑肤女子眨了一下眼。

虽然叫喊的人是澈尔，不过真正出手的，却是他身旁的哈拉古夏。

“怎么回事？”刚从契约魔法阵里面出来的吉芙纳，还来不及让人类的样貌还原成龙形，身体就突然伏倒在了地上。

“吉芙纳，你怎么了？”

就在卢奎莎狐疑地发问时，却发现她的身影消失在了自己的眼前。不，不仅是倒地不起的吉芙纳。就连那个黑皮女人，和刚才叫喊的将军，都不见了人影……

“我的主人，去了哪里？”注意到这个诡异的情况，吉芙纳狼狈地发出呐喊。

“真是一条忠心护主的乖乖狗。不过，现在这种情况，不如担心一下自己的安危吧？”

这讥讽的话语，出自澈尔。整个前身都紧贴地面的吉芙纳，奋力把头抬起，瞪向他。她感到一阵强烈的耳鸣，仿佛脑袋里被按上了一个无比吵闹的大钟，连耳旁的空气，也好像在尖啸，在嘶鸣。自己之所以直不起身子，一定是被敌人给制住了。扬起视线，吉芙纳看到现场只留下两个敌人，而且是已经完成了变身步骤的将军。

雷压漫涨，在消失的人类身形之后，本体的形态展露了出来。哈拉古夏的模样，就是一个全身被深灰色的机械厚皮附着的、巨大而妖娆的女人。和别的达斯机械兽人族不一样，她长着两只眼睛。脑袋也并非光秃秃的只有机械硬壳，而是覆盖着一层过耳的浅色毛发，颜色是近似于白的淡黄。唯一令人感到奇诡的地方，是她没有双手。就像是一个断臂的巨型雕塑。

另一位澈尔将军，则是四肢健全，手长脚长。他体型高大，浑身肌肉精瘦，身段看上去好像很柔软。肩膀两旁长着漆黑的、好似野兽皮毛一般的羽毛。头顶也被粗硬的毛皮覆盖着。一只独眼深埋其中，在黑羽的缝隙间放射出寒光，冷冽地注视着吉芙纳。

那个无臂的女人，表情肃穆，双眼半闭，嘴巴微微开阖，默念的样子仿佛在用意念操纵着什么，看起来像是一个专注于施法的巫魔女。

音波攻击，一种连龙族的听觉都能避开的特殊音波。这是哈拉古夏的绝技「沉默的螺纹」。

直接刺激人的中枢神经，利用声音干扰他人。初级阶段能够使敌人头晕目眩，高级阶段能直接对敌人的身体进行操控。每个物体都有其自然频率。声音是以震动表现的。哈拉古夏可以自由操作声音的音调，去迎合任何物体的自然频率。一旦频率相吻合，物体就能被她随意地操控，成为她提线的木偶。

吉芙纳的动作受到哈拉古夏的封锁，被逼迫着趴伏在地上，起不了身。无名的力量压迫着她人类的躯壳，使她的四肢不受自我控制地团缩在一起，一点都无法伸展。这种情况下，想要变身也很难做到。

哈拉古夏拿出她的杀手锏，全力压制着吉芙纳，正是要防止她变成龙形。蜂鸣的空气，疯狂刺激着吉芙纳的耳膜，脑颅内更是激起了一片乱撞的噪音。由于忍受不住，吉芙纳几近崩溃，眼皮一掀，翻起了白眼，短暂地陷入了失神的状态。

“注意力度，别把这母龙弄死啊！”

听到澈尔的提醒声，哈拉古夏只是淡然地张开了眼。

“别吵，我自有分寸。”

在放出音波攻击的高级效果时，需要操控者时刻保持精神力的高度集中。心神稍有松怠，就可能前功尽弃。深知哈拉古夏不能分心，澈尔也就识趣地不再打扰了。这场战斗没他什么事，让他感到无趣，于是，便把挖苦的话语扔给了蜷缩在地上的敌人。

“委屈你一下。要是放你顺顺利利地变身，可就麻烦了。”埋在黑羽下的独眼，幽幽地望着吉芙纳，澈尔像是在逗一条小狗似的，语带嘲弄地说道，“由此可以看出，你的血统很一般呐，连这点控制力都挣脱不了。这要是以血统高贵的公龙为对手，就算哈拉古夏用尽全力，都不一定能保障绝对的成功。”

额头挂着细密的汗珠，吉芙纳紧紧咬住牙齿。她的血统是不高，从未得到过族长真正的关怀，可是，还轮不到达斯机械兽人族妄议。被敌人看扁的愤怒，使吉芙纳一向冷如冰霜的面庞变得有些狰狞，但却又不知道该如何回应。虽然一副对敌人的戏谑无能为力的样子，然而眼中的火星却迸了出来。那两个将军，到底还是对龙族的能力太过低估了。即使变不回本体，依然可以喷洒出龙息。而被称为龙息的、所谓龙族最纯粹的原始能量，可没有什么频率。

拳状的手掌舒展开来，食指与中指微微伸直。在敌人的压制力量下，吉芙纳竭力反抗着，勉强为两根手指争取了自由。当释放龙息的意识刚从脑中生成出来的时候，一枚不大的火球，就已经带着热浪，向敌人呼啸过去了。

“竟然——”

仍专注于意念操作的哈拉古夏，全身心都扑在调节吉芙纳的自然频率上，让它与自己释放的音波的频率相吻合，根本没料到那头被制服住的人形母火龙，会突然用手把龙炎发射出来。

超高的热量，蒸发了沿路的空气。龙炎直扑而来，蹦向女将军的颜面。被收入攻击范围里的哈拉古夏来不及躲避。然而，没等她把话说完，就受到一股突如其来的力量的牵扯，被拖着带走了。

身为局外人的澈尔，在火龙反击的那一刻迅速判断出形势，带着陷入危机的同伴侧身一避。在移动中，哈拉古夏的精神力松懈了。敌人的控制一解除，恢复自由身的吉芙纳就立刻站了起来。

然而，无数道好似人手的黑影，却突然在她的脚下升腾起来，以极快的速度攀上她的双腿。在这些诡秘黑影的背后，好像连接着一个未知的世界。眼前一黑，吉芙纳还来不及乘势攻击她的敌人，就被迅速淹没了自身的黑影，强行拉着坠入到一片无穷无尽的黑暗。

“澈尔，你……”

被拽着脱离了险境的哈拉古夏，神情稍稍镇定了下来，压抑住胸中的感激，扭过头望向救下自己的同伴。

“还是这样简单明了嘛。”澈尔摊开他长长的手臂，对着哈拉古夏，爽朗一笑，“就让她在‘惊密之扉’里横冲直撞吧。”

身体好似被整个从原地消除掉了似的，掉进“惊密之扉”空间中的火龙，一瞬间消失在两位将军的眼前。而在她看不到的另一个空间，正同时上演着另一场战斗。

这是，什么样的地方啊……

一片蓝紫色调的荒漠，土地贫瘠，万物死寂。淡紫色的天空好像一个大大的圆罩，网住深蓝色的地表。天与地广阔得望不到边。风暴搅动着稀薄的大气，卷起一个又一个巨型漩涡。高空频频有闪电劈灼至地面，好似天神震怒所降下的神罚。而地面则以强烈的震动作为回敬，每一处都在发生小型的地震，根本没有一片完好的立足区域。苍茫的荒土上，到处可见被震塌的山石和裂开的鸿沟。整个空间都动荡着，摇晃着，好像下一秒就会毁灭。这个雷电交加、地震不断，环境相当恶劣的地方，究竟是哪里呢？卢奎莎被深深地震惊住了。在她眼前所展现的，是一个前所未见的星球。

还没有进一步对周围的环境进行观察，一阵沉重的压迫感，就袭向了被送到这诡异地方的卢奎莎。

“啊……”

从牙缝中漏出一声痛苦的轻吟，卢奎莎倏地匍倒在地，好像给敌人下跪似的，与先前猛然间趴伏在地上的吉芙纳一模一样。

但是，导致她无法起身的原因，却与吉芙纳遭遇的情况相去甚远。其中的答案，恐怕在于这颗神秘的星球。

“为什么我会……站不起来？”跪着趴伏在惨不忍睹的地表上，坚硬的岩石坎进了卢奎莎的掌心，划开她细腻的肌肤。微量的鲜血渗透进蓝色的土壤。“这到底是什么地方？”她目不转睛地凝望着前方的两个将军，生怕他们在她不能动弹的时候，做出什么举动。

“这是我创造出来的心象世界，模拟的是我族诞生的母星。”

回答她的，是早已完成变形的墨里厄将军。他的头颅，仍旧是蘑菇形状。灰色的表皮，泛着蓝紫光芒，长得活像一个全身疙瘩的孢子。分化而出的四肢又短又粗，个子较其他将军矮小些。这形象，倒是像极了这片紫色天空、蓝色大地的荒凉之处所能孕育的生物。

“母星？”口中不断喘着粗气，卢奎莎勉力抬起头，朝他看去，脸上浮现出一个疑惑的神情，嗓音嗄哑地问，“你们以前生存的地方？”

“当然，是仿造的。只是与母星相似度极高的一个空间。”独眼射出冷厉的光，墨里厄的眼神，落在气喘连连的女人身上，“对人类而言，这儿的艰苦环境很难习惯吧？也是辛苦你了。”

将烙印在心中的世界展开，形成「至高光荣之乡」的空间。墨里厄将军能具象化自己的心象风景。

这个空间的环境，模拟的是达斯机械兽人族魂牵梦萦的故乡——尤古斯星球。其质量，要比地球大上数倍。因此，引力自然也是非常之大。立足在这颗星球的人，体重成倍增加。原本体态轻盈的卢奎莎，仿佛瞬间变成了一堆质量巨大的重金属。现在的她，只能勉强趴在地上，连直起膝盖站起来都难以做到。与那两个将军轻松站立的模样相对比，卢奎莎显得相当狼狈。

很显然，从卢奎莎举步维艰、寸步难行的状况看，墨里厄的能力对龙术士非常管用。太过依赖于地球的安逸和舒适，一旦外界的环境急剧恶劣起来，他们的身体就难以承受了。被墨里厄的能力所困的这个女人，宛如一朵离开了温室就不能生存的娇花，行动力被极大地克制住了。

虽然脱离母星球数百万年的达斯机械兽人族，在身体变异后，已经不太能适应原来的生存环境了，但是，至少比人类要强得多。更何况，这是墨里厄制造的世界。在他的地盘上，一切皆由他做主。星球的重力，他能自动调节到对自己而言最舒服的数值。而那数值之高，以人类娇弱的躯体，是无法承受的。

如果在这时候被他们攻击，自己无疑会惨败……这股危机感，促使卢奎莎忍住剧痛，直起身体。她想使劲把弯曲的双腿往上撑，从而直立起来。然而，只听见咔嚓一声，无法抵抗重力的女人，膝盖颓然弯下，与地面发生的猛烈磕碰，痛得她眼前一阵发黑，叫出了声响。卢奎莎不得不放弃了。比起其他的事，还是尽快用治愈魔法把折断了骨头复原更重要。

欣赏着龙术士无力抵抗的姿态，在她身前的敌人嘴中，传出了不知是鼓励还是讽刺的笑声。这阴冷的笑声不属于奇异空间的创造者墨里厄，而是渥兹华发出来的。

这家伙的本体，难以用语言形容，根本就是一个异形。庞大的身躯，看不出一点点对称的样子。身高约是墨里厄的两倍。犹如深海巨怪的脑袋侧面，酷似鱼鳃的耳朵向外伸展。一张过于夸张的血盆大嘴，几乎占据了整个脸庞，连达斯机械兽人族最醒目的独眼，都找不到在哪里。大口内，鳞次栉比的牙齿锋利如鲨鱼。肩膀、后背乃至腰部，都生长着结实的触手，形状看似乌贼柔软的触须，实则利如刀片，肌肉敦实而厚重。下肢仿佛像虾类生物与节肢昆虫的结合体，分成六七条，如树根般扎进破碎的岩石地面。人类模样的男子如一块宝石，嵌在异形的胸前。那张白净的脸上，琉璃珠子般的眼睛眯成一条弯弯的缝隙，从中投射出极为刺人的视线。

语气一半骄傲一半忧伤，墨里厄带着感怀，诉说起来，“我们的故乡，距离地球很遥远。但到底有多遥远，要如何在星际中航行才能到达地球，这些问题，就连我们自己都无从解答。因为我们这群被流放者，本来就是在一场突来的浩劫中，被抛入到这里的。”

“不明白。闻所未闻……”

卢奎莎听得云里雾里。被无尽的痛苦包围着的她，正在渐渐失去对理解敌人话中含义的思考能力。她扶着心口，艰难地咳嗽着，浑身都被难以估量的重力压得生疼，快要喘不过气来了，连内脏都几乎因受到了剧烈的挤压，而要缩成一团。治愈魔法缓解着膝盖骨破裂的疼痛，不消几秒就把骨头接好了，可是，却无法帮助她起身迎敌。

还有一项新的危机，也在这时被她沮丧地发现了。自己所面临的挑战，绝不止不能站立的问题。她大口大口地喘息着，却吸不进一点空气。但这儿并不是真空环境，只是稀薄的大气中缺少人类赖以呼吸的氧气。

虽然能暂且用魔力代替一下，但长此下去，对卢奎莎非常不利。为了抵抗超级重力的倾轧，她的体力几近透支。然而那两个将军……无论是氧气缺失的危机，还是重力增大的问题，对达斯机械兽人族好像都没什么太大的影响。

“嘛，具体是怎样一个情况，也懒得多费唇舌向你解释了。”渥兹华将军笑了起来，用好像看珍禽异兽的眼神，直直地凝视地上的女人，“龙术士小姐，烦请你跟我们走一趟。”

原来如此。一次简单的绑架。卢奎莎心想。他们应该不会马上要她死，那样没什么益处。一定是想从我的口中套出些东西。

这两个将军，在对付她。而另外两个家伙，则在外面料理吉芙纳。他们把我和吉芙纳分开，看来，是只想带走我一个人。

现在，她与吉芙纳分隔两地，不在同一个空间。因此，对于和自己关系密切的那位契约者，卢奎莎不但感应不到她的气息，就连召唤她到自己身边来，都难以实现。

被困在这个达斯机械兽人族得天独厚的战场，卢奎莎的神色越发焦躁起来。虽然难掩畏怯，但她并没有泄气。对她来说，就算到不了敌人身边，也能打到他们。这样的事，连手指都用不着挪动的。只需要调动一下魔力就可以了。

清亮的声音响了起来。轻巧而强韧的水晶线，犹如群舞的蛇，灵活地出动，不过，却达不到将军的身前。直到自己引以为傲的水晶线，如一条条笨重的铅制锁链般沉甸甸地掉在地上，压出一道道下沉的痕迹时，卢奎莎才终于察觉出问题——就连它们的质量，都无法避免地被加重了。

“终于明白过来了？”对她的攻击，墨里厄一屑不顾地说道，“这里，是我们的天然战场。你是没办法反抗的。”

在他身旁的渥兹华，一边笑着，一边伸长了鱿鱼般的钢铁触手，朝呆愣住的卢奎莎探过去。目标并不是龙术士本人，而是趁机将她的皮包抓住，抢夺而来，随后大力一捏，并放出数道闪电进行劈灼。被整个劈碎的皮包连同里面的缝纫线，发出令人不快的声音，被全部毁去了。

“不会就这样结束的！”

卢奎莎强迫自己冷静下来，保持着龙术士该有的迎战态度，勉强直起上半身，手背上亮起银光闪耀的六芒星魔法阵，开始召唤她藏在庞大储备库之中的宝贝宠物。

奇形怪状的魔兽一个个现出实体。有狮鹫，有双头蝙蝠和翼龙，还有好多分辨不出物种的怪物，都是卢奎莎搜集了大量达斯机械兽人族碎片后组装而成的藏品。

然而，已经有了水晶线的前车之鉴，这些魔兽的下场，也很快揭晓了。

在这个具有超强重力的空间，凶神恶煞的机械魔物们，根本摸不到敌人分毫，全都呆立在被召唤出来的位置，失去了战斗力。一些体积过大的机械兽，由于太重，身体被直接压垮，碎成一地的烂铁。卢奎莎的攻击，还没开始就失败了。

“哦呀哦呀，好有斗志啊。”看着无谓挣扎的女人，渥兹华发出讥笑。

周围仍然是电闪雷鸣。雷电与风暴不断嚎叫着。一道不规则的霹雳打向地面，照出的光芒，晕白了卢奎莎惊骇的脸。在外力的倾轧下，她的面色已憋得越来越红。皮肤下，一根根毛细血管如细小的红线逐渐浮显，好像要随时崩裂开来似的。闪现出痛苦之色的眼睛里，更是血丝密布。眼球没当场被挤出眼眶，就已经算万分幸运了。因难以吸到氧气，卢奎莎的嘴抖动着，呼吸愈加急促，嘴唇由于牙齿的啃咬而显得无血色。苍白的唇色被闪电的光芒一照，顿时变得比鬼魅还要惨白。

最后的尝试，是火系魔法。龙术士能施放真实的火焰，也能施放出法术拟态的火焰。其质感，与前者几无差别。换言之，就算没有氧气，也能点燃。

然而，就在红艳的五芒星魔法阵乍现出光芒的那一秒，卢奎莎的双手，突然颤抖着移向了自己的脖子。施法被中断。火红的光晕随之湮灭。

“唔……”

呼吸阻塞的女人，伸出手，扼住咽喉。并不是要把自己掐死，而是赖以生存之物在顷刻间失去，生理上产生了极大的不适感，因而本能地把手放在那里。

一向带笑的美丽脸庞，如今面如土色，被惊恐和痛苦占据。为了得到氧气，不停地张嘴闭嘴，那样子简直像是刚从河里钓上来的鱼一样。双手一直一直挠着头颈。

两位将军依然是雷打不动地站在一边，凝望着举止失态的女人。渥兹华的触手在嘴边摇晃着，掩嘴笑了起来，似乎很享受她的痛苦。

这女人的抵抗太无力，渥兹华终究还是丧失了兴致，决定让战斗早些结束，因而发动了能力。

“我很想知道啊，被这个不同于地球环境的空间压垮到无法呼吸的你，当前对你来说最多余的东西，是什么呢？”嵌在异形胸膛的人脸上，那双琉璃色的眼中，闪过一丝惊喜，嘴边带着顽皮的笑容，好像是得到了最期待的一件礼物的童真孩子，“收获到了。原来，是恐惧和焦躁啊。”

无法打败他们，也跑不了。无边无底的恐惧和焦虑感，伴随着卢奎莎，彻底将她吞噬。敌人的话是什么意思，她已经辨别不出来了。意识开始涣散。现在的她，甚至已经失去了最基本的理性和判断力。

这个领域，是独立于外界的。而且不会像“惊密之扉”那样存在着被龙术士突破的危险。因为在这个环境与地球有着千差万别的世界，一切都失序了。要想逃脱，就连“空间转移”都无效。必须拿出比这更复杂、难度更高的空间魔法。

对卢奎莎来说，这时候再考虑逃跑，已经完全来不及。就在渥兹华话声落下的后一秒，卢奎莎的身躯软趴趴地垮了下去，失去了知觉。

“很痛苦吧？这是自然的。”对着厥过去的女人，渥兹华邪恶地笑着，静静地诉说，“因为你此刻最需要的东西，已经被我夺走了啊。”

「不平等交易」——简而言之，就是物质的交换。

将目标当前最需要的一件物品，并且是目标本身拥有的一件物品，暂时置换为目标当前最富足、但也最无益处的一件物品。物品可以是具有确切形态的真实物体，也可以是掌心抓不住肉眼瞧不见的虚幻之物。这能力一旦用得巧妙，就能产生连拥有者本人都意想不到的奇效。

运用它，渥兹华成功地瓦解了陷入末路的龙术士此刻最需要的东西——魔力。

将卢奎莎的魔力，与她当前状态的焦虑和对未来的惧怕进行调换。生生被夺走了一身的魔力，彻底无法呼吸的龙术士，被扑鼻而来的强烈窒息感打败，一下子昏倒在粗糙的地面上，一动也不动了。在失去意识前的那段痛苦时光，所能感受到的，只有怎样都散不开来的恐惧……

……一阵身体被贯穿的疼痛，将卢奎莎从记忆国度中拉回现实。

锁链再次通电。电网中心的俘虏，麻木地承受着。纤长的睫毛，在淡紫瞳孔上洒下一片扇形的影子，随着不断闪烁的雷光，忽明忽暗。

之后发生的事，不用想也能知道。敌人把昏迷的自己抓回基地，关在这不见天日的地下室里，恣意地凌虐。

被禁锢着的卢奎莎，看起来就像是一只被玩坏了的木偶娃娃，任人宰割鱼肉。无数次呼叫吉芙纳，可是都毫无结果。自己是不是又一次坠入了一个与外界斩断了联系的空间？刺眼的雷光渐渐暗下来。卢奎莎在微弱的喘息中休息着，疲惫地闭上眼睛，等待电流下一次的肆虐……

嗙铛——

也不知道是怎么回事，一声巨响，惊动了黑暗而死寂的空间。卢奎莎只觉得，自己的身体落了地。摔落造成的疼痛，让她一时半会儿还搞不清到底发生了什么。只有锁链断开的清脆声，杂乱无章地撞击着四周的墙，传进她的耳朵里。

总之，是一系列难以辨明的声音，错杂在一起。开门声。脚步声。金属的悲鸣。锁链断裂。肉体与地面的碰撞。

最先的声音，是笨重的钢铁门从外面被打开的声音。大门开启的那一刻，一股阴风冷飕飕地灌了进来。

落到地面的卢奎莎，双手支起上身，慢慢爬起来。身前赫然站着一个面色严肃、皮肤像黑珍珠一般发亮的女人，离她不到五米。一阵脱力感立刻贯穿了膝盖，卢奎莎还没站稳，就跌倒下去，麻痹的双腿一阵抽搐，怎么也不听使唤。所有记忆被带回，恐惧又涌了上来。那个女人，毫无疑问是劫掠她而来的四个将军之一。

在黑女人的身后，还有两个侍女。一人手上捧着条略有些旧、但是洗得很干净的裙子和一双平跟鞋，另一人端着盛有奶酪、面包和一杯凉水的托盘。她们把东西放在了地上，就离开了地下室。

卢奎莎忍痛跪坐在地上，谨慎地观察留下来的那个女人。一天水米不进，她早就又渴又饿；能有蔽体的衣物，也使她非常欣慰，终于不用再开着“夜羽衣”浪费魔力了。但她不想在敌人面前屈服，让她看到自己软弱的样子，硬是强忍住内心的些许激动和渴望，与女将军沉默地对视。

静静地看了龙术士一会儿，哈拉古夏终于开口，“把这些食物吃了，再把自己弄得庄重些。”她茶色的眸仁被地下室昏暗的光染上浓重的阴影，深邃得宛如两个黑洞，“等你准备好了，我会来接你。”

“接我？”卢奎莎拉高声调，急切地一问，嘶哑的嗓音好像喝了哑药，“去哪？”

“去见王。”哈拉古夏的声音倒是听不出一丝起伏，就如无波的湖面。一张冷艳无双的脸上，神情更是淡漠。

王？什么王？带我去见异族的王做什么？这回，卢奎莎没能问出来。她精心护理的指甲卡着地面的石缝，手指因用力而发颤。一双眼睛执着地盯着那异族女子，心底一阵狂乱。

哈拉古夏的双眸带着一股透彻感，仿佛一眼就望到了身下女人的心底，“别试图做任何无用的事。这里守备森严，隔绝于外界，不管你耍什么花招，都是不可能逃走的。”

然后，她的身影一瞬间离开了，就像来时那么快。

轰隆一声，大门被关上，周围复归平静。卢奎莎稍等了一会儿，确定那女人不会再返回后，站起身，赤着脚走向放置着鞋裙和托盘的地方。每走一步路，脚底都像被刀扎一样，痛意从大腿一直传到头顶。她再次无助地伏下身，没有去取手边的食物，也没有立即穿戴那件衣服，而是合上眼帘，屏蔽掉这陌生残忍的一切，然后紧紧地抱住双臂，幻想苏洛在抱着自己。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章的时间为1250年。是上一章的十年后。快进得略夸张，不过接下来的时间线应该不会一下子拉那么大的跨度了。  
> 阿尔之所以在台词里说“十五年”，是因为上次他和苏洛见面的时候是1235年。  
> 描写异族原形的外貌，简直要让笔者崩溃了好么，一个比一个怪是什么节奏( ﹁ ﹁ ) ~→  
> 脑子一抽，给这几个将军的绝招编写了名字，是不是意味着从前没编的那些人也得全部补充起来啊，又凭空多出来一份工作量，嘤嘤嘤，自作孽不可活/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
> 给渥兹华塑造的能力，似乎搞得太玄乎了，总觉得今后要是运用不当，会出现解释不通的BUG呢……  
> 卢奎莎好久没展现她经典的邪笑了，结果刚一浮现，就被狠虐了一通呢╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> 虽然是笔者挺喜欢的一个角色，不过善恶终有报，既然你做错事了，那么笔者就要代表月亮惩罚你(￣_,￣ )  
> 上章最后提到过，有一个久违的角色即将登场，现在也不需要再卖关子了，这位角色就是济伽王。不知道还有几个读者记得他。按原计划应该在这章就要放他出来溜溜的，但是看看这章现在的字数！也只能拖到下一章了_(:з」∠)_


	92. 阿尔斐杰洛（73）

CLXXV

 

由共和制过渡为帝制的罗马帝国，在它诞生初期，就像任何一个新崛起的国家那样，有着强烈的扩张欲望。

与帝国北部边界为邻的日耳曼部落，被他们当作征服的对象。以血为代价的战争开始了。高高飘扬的雄鹫战旗，插向了北方蛮族定居的腹地。

在艰难的征服道路中，装备精良的罗马军队，遭到了被他们蔑视为野蛮人的日耳曼各部落的顽强抵抗。每赢得一次胜利，都必须付出昂贵的牺牲。每向前推进一次，背后都落满了一地森白的骸骨。

然而，闲散的蛮族部落，大多各自为战，没有联合行动的意识，装备更是远远落后于进犯的侵略者。经过旷日持久的斗争，一盘散沙的日耳曼众部族被敌人的军团陆续击破，无奈地成为向帝国称臣纳贡的依附者。

遗憾的是，连年不停的大规模军事征伐，使帝国投入了超乎预计的兵马，没精力再去占领蛮族领土广大的居住地。将整个日耳曼尼亚地区并入版图的野望破产，帝国的奥古斯都不得不放弃原先的计划。最后的决定是，把用武力征讨所得的土地，划分为两个日耳曼行省，并以莱茵河为依托，建立了确定帝国疆域线的界墙，将战败的蛮族驱赶至莱茵河以东的大地。这意味着，罗马帝国对日耳曼人的征服战争结束了。

在帝国无力管辖的、被统称为大日耳曼尼亚的地区，曾起起落落出现过数十个骁勇的部族。战败的屈辱，使日耳曼人领悟到必须改变以往部落间各行其是的涣散状态。于是，众多分裂的氏族联合起来，转变为紧密团结的大宗族，彼此互结联盟，与帝国形成长期对抗之势。

结为盟好的最佳方式，莫过于通婚。在这一时期，日耳曼人的一个个宗族集团之间联姻频繁。各宗族首领的女性亲眷及后代，也就成了必不可缺的外交礼物，作为联系着各大势力的桥梁和纽带。而其中有着绝色容姿的翘楚者，往往是最稀缺最贵重的资源，谁都想将之抢夺到手。

有一个女人，很美很美。即使时光飞逝，物换星移，在广袤的大日耳曼尼亚的土地上，依然流传着她的传说。

这个以美貌远近驰名的女人，是某位宗族领袖最小的女儿。虽是幼女，却是父亲的掌上瑰宝，从一出生就拥有了一切，一举一动都是万众瞩目的焦点。

她是造物主的宠儿，天生携美丽的光环降落人世。她有着即使在日耳曼人中间都堪称稀少的银金色长发，和透着易北河潋滟波光的银蓝眼睛。其卓越的风姿，赛过最美丽的女神。凡是有幸目睹她芳容的男子，都情不自禁地视她为性幻想对象，挖出心肝，掏出财宝，乞求能与她一度春宵。仰赖于先天的优势，无数的男人接近她，连呼唤都不必，身边就自动聚集着众多的情人。然而，也许正因为爱慕者太多，她的婚事被耽误了，一直到二十四岁都没有嫁人。原因自然脱不开她挑剔的眼界，更在于她的身高。她比大部分男人都要高，身材高大修长又异常性感。而她理想中的夫婿，既要有能与她门第相当的地位，又要英俊潇洒，家产丰厚，更重要的，是要身材高过她。能同时符合这些标准的对象，自然是寥寥无几。

她的微笑，能倾倒众生。她一勾手指，就会有数之不尽的男子，带着丰厚的彩礼，排着队成为她的裙下之臣。甚至连罗马帝国的潘诺尼亚行省总督都倾心于她的美貌，频频托人送来象征着永结同好的信物，只求与她一见。

到了最后，将诸多求爱者玩弄于股掌之间，肆意撩拨挑逗着他们的女人，她那高不可攀的手指，却伸向了身为她仰慕者之一的济伽。

“啊，济伽，你终于来了。我等了你好久。”

婉转的女音，从黑暗的对面飘荡过来。那一刻，济伽感觉心脏在瞬间停止了跳动。不，停止的不仅是心脏，还有声音、记忆，甚至时间……

女人赤脚从房间的阴影中款款而出，纤薄而唯美的裙裾拖曳于地，遮掩着身体的曲线，唯有双|乳间的夹缝若隐若现。济伽本是个清心寡欲之人，但是在这个女人面前，他却充满了渴求。欲望如同深邃无底的沟壑，怎样都填不满。

而在女人那张绝代风华的脸上，也弥漫着同样炙热的渴望。

“我的大腿，因你的靠近而变得湿润了。”

充满了妩媚的声音，乘着房间里流动的微风，朝他传达过来。身前的女人，媚眼如丝，仪态万千。她的身姿婀娜曼妙，亭亭玉立，高贵而庄重。望着美艳不可方物的女人，济伽满是迷恋和狂热的目光，愈发加深了起来。

“我会让它们更湿润。”

脚步带着喜悦和肯定，几下走到她跟前，济伽停在适当的位置，半跪下颀长的身体，把藏在背后的礼物递到身前。虔诚而紧张的样子，像极了一个等待心上人给自己答复的求婚者。

“你手里拿着的是什么？”春波荡漾的笑容，飞扬在女人唇边。一双银蓝光泽的眼眸情意绵绵，带着期盼和微微的疑惑，凝望着下跪的男人和他往前举起的双手。

一串工艺精湛的珍珠项链，蜷缩着躺在济伽宽大的掌心。纯洁无瑕的颗颗宝珠，高雅而瑰丽，凝汇着微微透明的浅白色光芒。在珠子的缝隙中，有温热未干的液体流淌着。殷红的鲜血勾画着珠宝的轮廓，焕发出格外妖艳的色彩，既美得动人心魂，又令人不寒而栗，就如眼前的女人。

“微薄的礼物，献给我心目中的维纳斯。”济伽抬起头，近乎迷离地望着那个高瘦的女人。眼睛深处，全是她的倩影。

“很有趣的说法。”女人笑得更加动情，两眼弯弯如月，眼波撩动似水，唇边是一抹魅惑的笑靥，“那你就是普里阿普斯了。”

济伽与她对视，眼神充满侵略性，脸色却因受宠若惊而有些微红，“我应该还不至于到这个地步吧。”

看他脸红的样子，似乎真的很懂。女人迎着他的目光，笑容愈加甜美，“你啊，平常狩猎的时候，只知埋头杀戮，从来不屑跟猎物打交道的……没想到，人类的那一套倒学得挺快啊。”

慵懒地伸出手，牵起半跪于地的男人，让他给自己戴上战利品。染血的珍珠垂荡在女人隆起的前胸，将她微微沁出汗珠的红润肌肤，衬托得更加令人心动。然后，她拉着他，带他进到自己的闺房，一层层褪下衣服，袒露自身，与他嬉戏于朦胧的重重帷幔间。

仿佛天生就是一体的，却被打碎成两半，如今，咬合着彼此相对应的缺口，紧紧地贴附在一起。以无比融洽的姿态互相交缠的二人，享受着云雨之欢，在床笫间颠来倒去，不知天地为何物。亲吻她的唇，感受她的体温，聆听她忘我的呻|吟，是世间最幸福的事，犹如做了一个最最美妙的梦。

是的，梦……

微凉的冷意，逼着济伽从遥远而虚幻的梦境国度中脱离。

有人轻凑在耳旁，关切地向他询问，“王，您醒了。感觉怎么样？”

慢慢把眼睛撑开的济伽王，沉淀着翻涌的心潮，没有马上回应。又做梦了。他苦涩地想。只有在梦里，方能与她短暂相逢。而这残忍的清醒却在提醒他，团聚的时光结束了。被独自一人留下来的济伽，再度回归到令人绝望的现实。

“……我睡过头了吗？”按着由于睡眠太充足而有些胀痛的额头，床榻上的济伽王试图改变自己原本平躺的姿势，艰难地支撑起身子，想要坐起来。厚实的毛毯顺着他的身体滑下。未被温暖庇荫的地方，顿时更冷了。王的眉心，不由得皱了一皱。“现在是什么时候？”

有一双手，为他重新盖上滑落的毛毯，还扶了一把他虚弱的身体。“太阳刚落山。”轻声作出回答的，是侍奉在床边的驼背男子、这一任的“王之眼”埃克肖，“渥兹华、墨里厄和澈尔大人集聚在寝殿外，等候已久了。”他谨慎而低缓地开口，仿佛不愿搅扰王的思绪。

借着埃克肖的助力，济伽王几乎没怎么使劲，就坐了起来，倚靠着身后的床背作为支撑。想起坠入睡梦前自己发布的命令，初醒的王微微朝身旁偏过头，对埃克肖轻声吩咐，“叫他们进来吧。”

寝殿的大门打开后，精悍干练的将军们一起走了进来，停立在离床五六米远的地方，屈膝半跪，对他们的王致以崇高的问候。

济伽转动视线，朝三名部下看过去，抬起瘦弱的手，微微一挥，示意他们起身回话。

“王，我等来向您汇报抓捕工作的进展。”渥兹华声音明朗地说道。狭长的琉璃色眸子里，有得意和兴奋的光在眼底流转。正要继续报告下去，忽然轻浮的神情一变，转为关怀，朝济伽注视过去，“啊，您的身体好些了吗？”

“无碍。”倚靠床背的王摇摇头，语调坚硬，却透着疲惫，“你说吧。”

渥兹华神色轻松地说道，“龙术士已经被我们控制起来，关在地下室。我们对她使用了电刑，基本消磨了她的体力。您要见见她吗？”

“做得好。”王用轻柔而沉顿的声音，对部下表达赞许，随后问道，“没出什么岔子吧？”

渥兹华侧头，望了一下身边的另一名将军。感受到同伴视线中的玩味，澈尔丢去了一个白眼，抢在渥兹华添油加醋前，回答王的问题。

“没有，除了……被她的契约龙突破‘惊密之扉’，飞走了。”略微顿了顿，澈尔的眼神暗淡了几分，有些为难和不甘心地说道，“我本想把那母龙一同掳来，和她的主人分开关押的。谁知道……”

王的表情微微一愣，视线落在澈尔将军脸上，“龙族竟然能逃离‘惊密之扉’？”

“估计在那里头疯狂地喷涌了好一阵子龙息，才勉强撑破空间，逃出去的吧。”澈尔挠了挠头，闷声作答，脸上挂着无奈的表情。

惊密之扉，是族内用来惩戒犯错误的下属而专门设立的一个异世界监狱。虽然澈尔与龙族交手的时间也是够漫长了，不过把这一招用在与外敌的战斗上，还是头一次。无论是他，还是其他将军，都小觑了那头血统非常平庸的母火龙拯救主人的心情。

一个空间所能容纳的物质，终究是有限的。而龙族的吐息，恰恰也算是一种物质。如果龙术士能释放出膨大的魔力，让空间破开裂口，那么龙族自然也可以效法。

那头火龙，一定是不顾自己的健康，连续地进行喷发，硬是用龙息的能量把整个“惊密之扉”的空间撑开，从而逃了出去。只不过，要使一整个空间都填充满龙息，也是要花费一番功夫的。等她重获自由后，被另两个将军围攻的卢奎莎早已是下落不明。对事态的发展已经完全明了的吉芙纳，知道光凭自己是救不了主人的。只有撤退，求得更有力的支援，才是对主人最大的帮助。带着这样的信念，吉芙纳在抽身出来的那个瞬间，就立刻以火龙之姿，箭一般直指天空而去，毫不在乎被旁人偷窥到的危险和周围被掀塌的低矮建筑。在一脸惊诧的澈尔、哈拉古夏面前，龙术士的契约从者如一道反弹回天际的红色彗星，横空高飞，其踪影在眨眼间就捕捉不到了。由于守候在“惊密之扉”外的两名将军，早已经还原成人类形态，面对夺命而去的火龙，既阻拦不了，也追赶不上，只能眼睁睁地看着她逃脱自己的掌心。

“如果让那女人的契约龙逃走……”墨里厄咬咬牙，冷哼了一声，话语间满是对同伴疏忽大意的苛责，“无疑会搬来不少救兵。”

“啊，就算真是那样，也不用在意的。”渥兹华的神色依旧很轻松，“即使连接着契约，那母龙也不可能感应到身处于‘缓冲之地’的主人。”

“你们关了她多久？”济伽注视着虚空。

“从昨晚接近午夜时开始的。”墨里厄严肃地低下头。

“在这段时间里，一定是滴米不进，并承受着非人的痛苦吧？”王的表情肃然，看了看三个将军，“让她休息一下，准备点吃的东西。稍后，我要独自接见她。”

“我们早就做好了准备。”渥兹华稍稍颔首，微笑地说道，“不久前，确定那位龙术士小姐已经不可能再进行有效的抵抗，我们便把她放了下来。现在，哈拉古夏正在监视她吃饭换衣。随时都能把她带来见您。”说到这里，渥兹华眸光稍变，露出平时不多见的正经模样，带着确定般的眼神，朝满脸憔悴的王看过去，“不过，您确定要这么做吗，王？真的有必要走这条路吗？”

听到将军认真的问话，济伽缓缓地合起双眼，沉默了半晌，点了点头。

“我是个相当糟糕的王吧。不顾臣民的心情，执意地做着自己认为对的事情，放纵仇敌在外面逍遥。软弱而又自私……”苍白的唇角不禁浮出一丝自嘲的浅笑，济伽王张开眼睑，木然地抬起头，凝视着悬挂在宽广天花板上的吊灯，“难怪费路西都和南，一个情愿漂泊在外，承担着被抓的风险，也不愿臣服于我；一个不惜身负背叛的耻辱，也要离我而去，跟随被她认定的真正的强者。”

这席话，在众人之间掀起了不小的波澜。听到王的嗟叹，每个人的脸色都在瞬间一僵，表情变得极为复杂。

脸上微笑的面具丝毫没有改变，但是渥兹华周身的杀气，却几乎要集聚成实体，撞击着空旷的王之寝宫里的空气。浑身蔓延着杀戮欲望的将军刚想表态，却被突然前跨一步的同伴抢了先。

墨里厄往前移了一大步，穿着靴子的双脚响亮地与地面碰撞，站定下来。“费路西都虽然不在，但我们是您的盾，您的剑。无论您做什么决定，我们都将义无反顾。”黄黑色蘑菇头的将军，面容无比庄严，起誓的姿态充满了凛然之气。“至于南那个不要脸的女人，就暂且放她在刹耶的庇荫下舒服几年吧！只要让我见到她一次，我就一定会要她知道背叛者应得的下场。”

对着墨里厄微微一点头，当作感谢，济伽苦笑的表情稍稍瓦解了，但还来不及说什么，就响起了澈尔插嘴的声音。

“不好意思，王，请原谅我说话直。南那个叛徒姑且不论。说起费路西都迟迟不肯归附的原因，我觉得并不是您说的那些。而是……”在此处微妙地停顿一下，澈尔坦然迎接众人的目光，一点也不觉得尴尬和难为情，反而非常淡定地继续说道，“在他眼里，您可是抢夺了他爱情的敌手啊。有哪个男人愿意给自己竞争的情敌卖命的。”

渥兹华和埃克肖听完后，不禁左看右看，表情十分奇妙。倒是被揶揄的济伽本人，始终维持着淡然的模样，没什么大反应。

自己的那个在情场上的劲敌……费路西都，对她的爱意，绝不比自己少一分。可这应该不是他拒绝效忠自己的全部原因。就在这个房间内，还有其他深爱着她的人。济伽这么想着，稍微撇过头，打量了一下墨里厄的脸色，发现他低头缄默着，沉静的面目看起来好像没什么变化。但是，他的内心，一定没有表面上那么平静吧。墨里厄对她的一片深情，别人可能没察觉出来，济伽却一直都心知肚明。否则，他也不会开发出那样一个迎合她心愿的能力。这男人的爱掩埋得太深，太隐秘，默默无闻并且不求回报。他纯粹的爱不掺糅任何杂质，丝毫都没有因为嫉妒济伽，而减少对他的忠心。可是费路西都，却与墨里厄正好相反。

“澈尔，或许你说得对……”收回窥视的目光，济伽垂下眼帘，凝视手边毛毯的暗纹，轻声叹了口气，“可是我，又得到了什么呢？女王她从未爱过我。给予我的，只有怜悯，以及……”这既像包袱、又像枷锁一般沉重的，却必须实现的梦想。

沉吟着的王，将后半句话转为内心的低语，半闭上眼睛，朝将军们挥手示意。

“不谈这些事了。去准备吧，把那位龙术士带来见我。”

三位将军不约而同地点点头，对济伽王行了一个告退的礼，然后动作整齐地转身朝门外退去。与他们踏出大门的方向正相反，有一个族人恰巧从外面进来，尊敬地对三人点头致意后，擦过他们的肩膀。

“王，是时候该喝药了。”看到法夫涅出现的身影，埃克肖对闭目养神的济伽说。

法夫涅是族内经验最老道的御医，从还是年轻小伙子的时候就伺候库拉蒂德王。在她离世后，便继续服务于济伽王。先后服侍过两任王的他，就像墨里厄、渥兹华等将军那样，可谓是族中的元老级人物。只见他穿一身宽敞的白大褂，手里捧着一个圆圆的托盘，上面放有一碗棕褐色的药，和一盘看上去香嫩十足的生肉，步履稳重地走了进来。虽然他头发稀少，身体也很瘦瘪，但饱满的脸庞却是极为光润，看起来精力旺盛，与倚靠在床上的济伽王给人的感觉完全相反。他带着一脸的肃穆，径直走向床边。

肉质鲜美的晚餐先放在一边，冒着热气的汤药被递送到跟前。埃克肖从法夫涅手里接过来，先喝了一口，试了试温度，确定不烫嘴之后，把陶碗交给了济伽王。这是每天王喝药前，他都必做的步骤。倒不是对法夫涅存有什么怀疑，只是济伽身患顽疾多年，几乎寸步不离王身边的埃克肖，早已经养成替他尝药的习惯。

济伽闻了闻过去喝过许多次的汤药，只觉得阵阵苦涩直扑口鼻。一双淡眉不禁皱了起来。还没下嘴，就忍不住一阵作呕。

“味道还是一样，那么苦。”济伽王好像无法尝试一样的摇摇头，“吃在嘴里，只怕会让心变得更苦。”

从王的话语中听出婉拒的意思，法夫涅稍稍欠身，劝慰道，“良药苦口。只要有利于身体，味道再差也要喝啊。我已经特地掺了些能使药水变得清甜一点的红糖在里面，去掉了些苦味。如果加太多，只怕会破坏药效。”

“法夫涅说得对。您还是喝一点吧。”埃克肖也向他进言，“否则，雷压会有暴走的迹象。”

虽然部下的话句句在理，但济伽还是没有动，眉头皱得更紧了。苍白而虚弱的手指，抓住身上的毛毯，用力一攥。然而，一次再正常不过的抓握，王的手掌却控制不住地震颤着，短时间内怎么也停不下来，就好像患了一种神经系统崩坏的绝症。

看他疑似病发，埃克肖赶忙把他另一只手上的陶碗在被他打翻前接了过来。

济伽心里很清楚，吃再多的药，都是白费功夫。能起到的作用，也就是稍微缓解雷压暴走的程度罢了。在夙敌的手撕碎他胸膛、把他半颗心脏掏走时，他本应伤重不治而死的。战后，是法夫涅拼尽一身的医术，才把他救活。法夫涅及时制造了一颗机械心脏，植入济伽的胸口，给他破碎的心脏作为代偿工具。虽然保住了性命，却也为他留下了后患无穷的病症。达斯机械兽人族的表皮是粗糙不平的机械物质，不过重要器官依旧由肉组成，用机械心脏进行移植手术，会出现激烈的排异反应。它使济伽的雷压长期处于躁动状态，稍不注意控制就会暴走。济伽的身体因那次重创迅速地衰弱下去，能勉强压制住体内的雷压不会因暴|乱而反噬自己，已经耗费了他全部的心力。现在，他就是个离不开药罐子的废人。

他必须每天服用法夫涅研制的药物，并保证充足的休眠，方能把体内每时每刻都在暴动的紊乱雷压给压制住。但即使如此，也只需每天睡足十个小时，就应该足够的。不知道是不是自己依赖的药物带来了副作用，济伽嗜睡的症状越发凸显，到了现在，至少要花费一天的绝大部分时间用来安眠，才能稳定住体内狂涌不止的雷压。清醒的时间只有三到五小时左右，除此以外的光阴，济伽王都会陷入到好像死去了一样的昏沉睡眠里，不省人事，没有任何知觉。虽然听起来也只是睡觉这样的轻松事，可是这里面并没有能让人感到幸福的地方。济伽的睡眠非常浅，而且多梦，总会在突然间惊醒。不仅是因为体虚，也与他平时忧思过度有很大的关系。他会忽然苏醒，忽然昏睡，没有任何预兆。刹耶的偷袭，给他造成难以治愈的伤，使他为了缓解创痛，而不得不经常进入并非自己意志能够操控的休眠期。如果一定要从这悲哀的处境中找到一丁点儿值得他高兴的地方，那就是他有时能在梦里遇见他昔日心爱的女王，只有这一点，算是唯一能给他绝望的心聊以慰藉的好处了。

“三百多年了……我这副身体，怕是好不了了。”

终于控制住双手不再抽筋般的发抖，济伽瘦长的身子更加后仰，无力地倒在床背上，口中细微地喘起气来。无血色的脸庞暮气沉沉，像足了一个随时有生命危险的病入膏肓者。

“请别这样说。”见到他萎靡不振的样子，法夫涅非常难过地垂下头，“怪只怪我医术不精，调了那么多秘方，都没能把您彻底治好。”

济伽王眼神一动，有晦暗的光在眸底沉淀。一想起长年累月伴随于自己的这身重伤，就会有一张令人可憎的面庞迸进大脑，冲破他极力维持的理性。济伽的心，一点一点地冷了起来。

不想在这个问题上多纠结，王倦怠地抬了抬手，作出屏退的动作，“把药放在这里，我稍后再喝。待会儿被抓来的龙术士会来访，有埃克肖伺候着就够了。法夫涅，有劳你每日为我端药送饭了。你先退下吧。”

王的专属医师鞠躬告退后，“王之眼”把药碗试探性地举了起来，向济伽示意。

“让这药冷一冷吧。”满脸困倦的王摇头表示，“我要再睡一会儿。记得到时候叫醒我。”

埃克肖的回应，隐没在王朦胧的意识里。把手掌抵住额头适当地按了按，济伽王携带满脸的倦意平躺下来，把眼睛闭起，听着部下的脚步声逐渐从寝殿远离，忧伤的思绪再度飘回邈远的过往。

梦里，有他最珍贵美好的回忆……

 

CLXXVI

 

铺在视野之内的景致，连一生中少说有一半的时间过着漂泊生活的苏洛都很少见到。而许普斯和吉芙纳两位龙族，在与人类订立契约前，从没离开过卡塔特山。即使成为龙术士的从者，许普斯也甚少游览人界风光，终年居住在本族的故乡；与他有所不同，吉芙纳陪伴在主人身边的时间比较多，但即使如此，平常活动的范围，也不外乎是在亚平宁半岛的几个城市之间，再远一点的地方，就很少踏足了。因此，当他们展开对卢奎莎的救援行动、快马加鞭地一路飞过来，暂时在这片高耸于汹涌大海之上的危险岬角稍作停留，讨论接下来搜寻的方向时，他们不禁为眼前之景的陌生感到惊奇，一齐朝领路的男子投去疑惑的目光。

“这是什么地方？”停立在峭壁边角的许普斯，锋利强健的四爪扣着山体的轮廓，双翼收拢在身侧，一双凌厉的竖瞳朝不远处的那个人类射过去，“从出发后，你就引领着我们一路狂飞到这片大陆，毫不停歇的样子，就好像你对所要抵达的目的地早就心中有数似的。但是几小时过去了，这段时间里除了让我们跟着你瞎摸乱转之外，不管问你什么你都不说。你带我们围着大陆的海岸线飞了整整一圈，现在又走到死路。首席，你真想救人吗？该不会在耍我们吧？”

一头让人烦躁的海龙，阿尔斐杰洛想。如果不是苏洛的从者，真应该叫他去死！即使过了这么多年，这头尊贵的海龙王胞弟后裔，对自己的敌意还是一点都没减少。但是，对于许普斯的质问，阿尔斐杰洛却依然笑得从容而优雅。

“竟要让你如此的高看我，还真是怪不好意思的啊。”回答海龙的声音，冷淡而微带讽刺。身下的机械龙拍打着双翼浮在半空，掀起的剧风不停吹拂着阿尔斐杰洛的头发。离开山崖上的许普斯五十米远，阿尔斐杰洛端坐在由自己提供魔力现界的灰色机械造物的背上，伸手拢了一拢随风舞动的乱发。“真实的情况是，我迷路了。”他平静地解释着，视线朝海天一线的远方遥遥望去，“看，这里是悬崖，前面只有大海。道路已断，我不知道该往哪里走。”

非洲西南端的岬角，是众人此刻所在的地方。陡峭细长的山脊从暗蓝的海水里凸起，其形状，好似潜伏在海底深渊的一头巨兽，厌倦了深海幽闭的环境，抱着想上岸呼吸的念头让身体慢慢上升，背部竖立的鳞片浮出了海平面一样。它的存在，中断了众人的寻找之路。前方是飞溅着雪白浪花的大海，辽阔得就像头顶的苍穹一样，根本看不到在它的尽头会有什么东西。苏洛试着把魔力凝聚在眼睛上，然而天色已暗，超视距魔法看见的，只是闪着青黑色光芒的海平线。在龙族的眼里，远处的景致也只是团模糊的暗淡光影。就算是行踪诡秘、能上天入地的达斯机械兽人族，也总不至于把劫来的俘虏藏身在海里吧。

如果是现存认知以外的土地，那么即使用上了“空间转移”的秘术，也不一定管用。而且，阿尔斐杰洛可不想被许普斯和吉芙纳看出来，自己其实一早就瞄准了目标，便带着他们在非洲大陆上转悠了一大圈。消磨掉好几个钟头后，才到达目前这个在漂洋过海前短暂歇息的位置。

尽管已经做了周全的安排，却依然阻止不了许普斯生起疑念。这头海龙对阿尔斐杰洛好像有一种天然的敌意，从来就没有停止过防范他的戒心。

“迷路？那也是来到这儿之后的事情吧。”许普斯斜睨阿尔斐杰洛的表情，仍然是一副不信任他的样子，“你好像很确定这片大陆是必经地？从一开始就带我们过来。”

阿尔斐杰洛忽然嗤笑了一声。“啊，你不知道吗？也对，当时阿迦述只接见了我一个人，在比萨海边的那座城堡里。”他斜眼瞧了许普斯一下，脸上尽是傲慢和不屑，然后，把视线转向摊在下方的广阔海域，“不过，你的不合作态度让我很为难，我也不想再热脸贴冷屁股给你解释了。想想我会跟你们一块来救人，还真是头脑发热的决定啊。”

盯着他，呼出一声不快的鼻息，许普斯暂时沉默了一会儿。这时候，阿尔斐杰洛又把远眺的视线收回，朝他背上的那个让自己爱恨交织的男人凝视了过去。

“苏洛，我不遗余力地说服龙王，帮助你拯救卢奎莎，可你的从者却总是针对我，好像我是他的敌人一样。这让我很难办啊。”

任凭强劲的海风肆意吹拂着头发，苏洛接收到阿尔斐杰洛责备的语气，绷紧着面部的表情，低下头，用恳切的声音劝他的从者，“许普斯，阿尔斐杰洛与异族的首脑接触过，所知所闻自然比我们多。在找到敌人禁锢卢奎莎的地方之前，你就听他指挥吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛看到许普斯猛地僵住了，不太痛快地翻了翻眼皮，把脑袋僵硬地别到一边不再说话，终于满意地微笑起来，再次开口。问询的对象，是停在海龙身侧的火龙，“吉芙纳，你觉得怎样？还能感受到痛意吗？”

“在一小时前就没有了。”吉芙纳摇晃着她沉重的大脑袋，闷声回了一句，盯着海面的眼睛，目光看起来相当晦暗。

时不时浮现的痛感，已经好久没再出现了。但是吉芙纳丝毫做不到放松。虽然隔三差五的痛感，让她颇为难受，但起码证明卢奎莎暂时不存在生命危险。一旦连续发散着的存活信号突然间断开，带来的心理恐惧几乎是致命的。

敌人不再拷打卢奎莎，是放弃对她的审问了吗？要把她处理掉？还是……接下来等待着自己和主人的，难道是不知何时会突然降临的——死亡？

毫无疑问，吉芙纳被低落的心情压倒了。然而，她的痛苦和纠结，却让阿尔斐杰洛感到很畅快。之所以答应帮着营救卢奎莎，只是为了表明一个态度。天晓得，阿尔斐杰洛有多么希望那女人彻底消失。卢奎莎死掉的话，尽管苏洛免不了要难过一阵子，但迟早也会从心伤里走出来的。等到那个时候，他不会再迁怒阿尔斐杰洛，反而还会对自己摒弃掉旧时仇怨的态度表示感动。唯有这样，才可能使阿尔斐杰洛争取到一丝独占苏洛的机会。

吉芙纳有气无力的回话，似乎预示着情况十分危急。听到这个消息，苏洛又惊又恐，面目完全怔忪住，脸色惨白得好似他的整个世界都已经坍塌，随时都会经不住打击而彻底崩溃；许普斯同样也是忧心不已，一副惆怅的样子。在场几人间，只有阿尔斐杰洛的心中无比雀跃，巴不得异族尽快结果卢奎莎的命。他带着他们在非洲大陆上乱兜乱闯，有着既要拖延时间、同时防止许普斯怀疑他不忠的双重打算。如果马上就摸索到目的地，不就等于明明白白地告诉这头极不友好的海龙，自己对龙族知情不报吗？

不过，还是不能过多地延误时间下去了，有必要象征性地表达一下自己救援的决心。

“卢奎莎被抓的时候，你在场吧？”阿尔斐杰洛用一种仿佛能穿透石壁的通透眼光，假笑着朝一脸阴沉和焦急的火龙盯视过去，“能再回顾一下当时的情况吗？”

“该说的，我都跟族长说过了。”吉芙纳的声线非常不稳，嗓音止不住地颤抖，“主人参加罗马贵族举办的舞会，中途发现达斯机械兽人族跟踪她。撤离现场的时候，被四个应该是将军等级的家伙缠住。我被丢到一个漆黑诡异的空间里去了，不清楚主人那边的情况。但很明显是因为对抗不了敌人的联手，才……”她省略了让她懊悔的过程，继续道，“等我费劲全力冲出那个空间，主人早已经不知去向。”

作出这番回答时，吉芙纳正极力压抑着满身的痛苦。她在敌人的“惊密之扉”中，喷发龙息过度，受了严重的内伤。从外部是看不出来任何异样的，唯有身体各处偶尔抽动的鳞片，揭示着她有多么煎熬。逃脱敌人的掌控后，她使出最快的脚力飞往佛罗伦萨通知苏洛，随后一起上山，请求支援。从族长同意阿尔斐杰洛加入营救的任务后，他们一刻也没有歇息地奔波着。得不到修养的吉芙纳，每一秒都在强撑。自己不惜堵上生命力耗损的代价，突破敌人的空间，是为了尽快拯救被围攻的卢奎莎，可是，免不了会影响到主人作战的状态吧。不知道卢奎莎的落败有没有这个因素。

阿尔斐杰洛观察到吉芙纳的表情有些不对劲，但也只是把这看作她是在自责，因此没有过多在意。

“那四个家伙长什么样？”

在首席的求问下，吉芙纳言简意赅地形容了一遍。听起来，不像是之前打过照面的家伙。

将军有四个，一定不会是阿迦述。阿迦述的手下没有那么多将军了；活捉龙术士而并非即刻杀掉，也不太像是刹耶惯用的手法。无论是诱杀亚撒、苏洛的那两次，还是在伊比利亚半岛布置空镇的陷阱，刹耶对龙术士采取的从来都是斩草除根不留后患的方式。刨除这两位王的嫌疑，余下的结论，也就非常明显了。

“先把以前交战过的敌人易容成新面貌的可能排除掉，从吉芙纳叙述的情况看，掳走卢奎莎的敌人，应该是未知的。”

听到这个结论，苏洛颓丧的目光瞬间对向阿尔斐杰洛，眼神认真起来，看样子总算拾起了必要的理性。“是除了阿迦述和刹耶之外的其他王干的好事吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛朝他点点头，“阿迦述曾对我说，达斯机械兽人族来到这个世界后，在地球最南方的永冻大陆自我封印过相当漫长的岁月。”像是为了给其他人一点提示，他有些突兀地看向景色模糊而朦胧的远方，眺望天地相交成一线的海之尽头。“我猜那个地方应该能找到我们需要的线索。”

面色坦然地说着真假参半的谎言，而没有一点心虚的感觉，阿尔斐杰洛为自己的伪善默默冷笑。

得到这具有突破性的答复，吉芙纳凝神倾听的神色呆怔了一瞬，随后笼罩起希望的光芒，“如果朝着这个方向一直往前飞，会不会看到陆地？”

“停在这里浪费时间也不是办法，不如去试试运气。”许普斯紧随其后说道，“最南方的永冻大陆……应该是朝那边前进没错。”

只要让这两个家伙自个儿做决定，他们就不会再对自己的忠心疑神疑鬼的了。看着准确地抓住了自己抛出的线索的两位龙族，阿尔斐杰洛平静无波的脸上，悄然露出来一个不易察觉的冷笑。

“做好准备。”一边凉凉地笑着，一边适当地做出提醒，阿尔斐杰洛的声音盛着恰如其分的担忧和紧迫，“不管怎么说，也算是偏霸一隅的势力。敌军的数目肯定不是闹着玩儿的。”

“已经不是顾忌这个问题的时候了。”回应他的，是苏洛震动在风声中的坚决叫喊，“先过去再说！”

 

CLXXVII

 

“王，我把龙术士带来了。”房间外，传来富有礼节的敲门声。在一声通报后，大门被打开，一个性感的黑肤女人站在了门口。在她高大的身形后方，似乎还跟着另一个女人。

一身略显陈旧的麻布裙，包裹住卢奎莎纤长娇弱的身体。她的脸色有些发白，显然是还没有彻底恢复康健，看起来，要回到能正常战斗的状态，似乎还需要一段时间。不过，在安心地吃了一顿还算像样的简易晚餐、并进行短暂的休整后，卢奎莎终于能够支付治愈魔法所需要的大量魔力了。被电刑榨干的体力有所回升，手脚的麻痹感也在慢慢消失，正常下地走路已经没有大碍。

当然，仅仅只做到把痛意消除，还是不够的。她有想过要逃。被抓到敌穴，醒来后，偷偷摸摸地使用“空间转移”一共三次。第一次是在昏迷中刚睁开眼，第二次是哈拉古夏给她松开锁链离开之后，第三次便是从地下室出来，在一言不发的哈拉古夏的带领下，去往王的寝殿的过程中。她用左手按住右手，盖住魔法的光辉，不让走在前方的女将军发现她的举动。这项空间法术的施展，对卢奎莎这等级的术者而言，不过是勾勾手指的小事。然而，成功画出来的六芒星图案，直到彻底散去了光晕，都没能把卢奎莎送离这里。而她施展魔法的手续是不可能出错的，可结果却是白费力气的徒劳之举，自己所在的位置没有丝毫改变。为什么魔法没给她该有的回馈？莫非这埋藏着众多谜团的地方，就像被龙王保护着的卡塔特山脉那样，任何妄想借助于空间技巧的移动都不会奏效？带着满心的疑惑，卢奎莎强做镇静地跟在敌人身后，悲观地想象见到敌军魁首之后将会发生的事。

所要前去的地方，位于整栋建筑物在地表部分最中心的位置。就着窗外稀疏的光，卢奎莎看到了令她怀疑自己眼睛的景象。如宇宙般深邃浩渺的夜空中，千姿百态的碎石失重漂浮着，如一颗颗被撞碎的小行星遍布各方。星屑的辉光，给这些纷繁芜杂的碎石披上一层铠甲般的冷银光华。它们有的是暗淡的白灰色，有的是紫中渗蓝的冷艳颜色，诡谲的青焰犹如冥火在它们周身燃烧。它们四处散落着，以极其不可思议的方式，在空中缓慢地旋转飘移，每一颗都有着各自环绕的圆心。满是坑洼的身躯，偶尔擦过宫殿的顶端，几乎要碰撞过来，但每一次，都遵循着固定的轨道慢慢飘远。如此近距离地观察这数量庞大的碎石，仿佛置身于壮观的宇宙之中，身临其境地感受着天体运行的奇观。

虽然算算时间也该是晚上了，可这令人难忘的场景，还是让卢奎莎感到一种不协调的怪异感。以宇宙空间为幕布的夜空，诡异漂浮的行星碎片……都不像是一个正常的空间所能拥有的正常零件。不过，卢奎莎没时间进一步细想。即将见到那位王的紧张感，取代了对周遭奇异事物的好奇。卢奎莎的心，随着哈拉古夏频率稳定的脚步，开始砰砰乱跳起来。狂躁的不安和强迫自己镇定下来的冷静交杂在一起，带着极为复杂的心情，她怔怔地看着哈拉古夏叩响了寝殿古朴的大门。

门的打开，让她看清楚里面的场景。房间极其宽敞，却不经装饰，只在尽头的墙前摆着张宽大的石床，似乎有点浪费这面积巨大的场地。空旷的寝殿里，暗暗涌动着一丝丝湿冷的气息，紧贴皮肤，让人很不舒适。在正当中的空地上，搁置着一个高而圆的老旧火炉，炉口喷吐出燃烧得颇为旺盛的红焰。向上窜的火苗激烈地跳动着，发出噼啪的声音。火光虽然耀眼，却仅仅将明亮惠及到火炉四周极小的范围，并没有给透着冷意的房间和床上的人带来多少温暖。

听到哈拉古夏的通报声，睡榻上的男子，只是微微抬眸，半闭的眼瞳闪露出一丝尖锐的光芒，眼尾向大门探了一眼，又垂下眼帘，整副心神都放在服用埃克肖递来的汤药上。

然而，这看似随意的一眼，却让进入到室内的卢奎莎的双脚瞬间像是被灌了铅一样的沉重，无法再往前一步。

只是一瞥，就有一股无形的威慑力扑面而来。眼前的这个男人，不愧为异族的王。卢奎莎从来都是笑意满满的脸上，露出了非常难得一见的紧张表情。

喝完汤药，埃克肖又递过来一碗鲜美多汁的肉块。济伽没什么胃口，便摇摇手，让他拿下去。看起来，像是久病缠身，食欲不振的样子。

低声对埃克肖嘱咐了一些事，济伽王的眼睛，瞥向驻足而立的那位女性。发现他朝自己看了过来，卢奎莎的身子，顿时小幅度地震了一下。

哈拉古夏先告退了。“王之眼”随后离开。过了一会儿，他又重新返回，搬来一张座椅放在房间中央，把火炉往左边挪了挪。埃克肖再度离开时，顺手带上了房间的大门。沉重的声响落下后，宽大而阴冷的寝宫里，只留下了卢奎莎一人面对异族的首领。

将卧房当作会客室，济伽王接见了龙术士卢奎莎。取暖炉里跳跃的火光，给一身白衣、病气缠身的他平添了一分活人的气息，却无法将他胸腔里冷却了数百年的那颗心重新变暖。

济伽王在观察眼前的女人。趁这间隙，卢奎莎也小心地对他投去观察的目光。那个王，有一头微微泛蓝的月白色长发，以及毫无神采的青白色瞳孔，还有一张坚毅而憔悴的面庞。当他看向你的时候，你会觉得他其实并没有在看你。那双宛若失明者的眼睛，寻不到半点光的焦距。从里面，折射不出任何人的倒影。

沉默蔓延许久，济伽王终于缓缓地张开口，“你是名为卢奎莎·戴尔蒙德的龙术士。”被俘者的名讳，他早就知道了，因此，并没有等她回答，就继续把谈话进行下去，“你知道我是谁吗？”

卢奎莎将自己置于离济伽王少说二十米的位置，视线逃避似的跳跃在他的周围，最后才终于说服自己拿出勇气，不能在面子上输给对方，于是，摆出慎重的表情，把目光定格在他的脸上。

“一个残酷至极却不自知的男人。”她用一种极其拖沓的语调说，声音分外沉静，又莫名透着股埋怨和惧怕的意味。

明白她是在婉转地控诉他对她的折磨，然而济伽并不生气，只是淡然地微笑着，“坐吧。”他朝她所在的方向伸了一下手，“我知道你吃了不少苦头。现在，一定很累吧。”

卢奎莎没有马上照做。她审视的目光带着毫不掩饰的防备，望着请她入座的男子。一直僵持了近半分钟，卢奎莎终于回应了他超乎常规的敬意，默默地走到敌人为她准备的座椅旁，微撩裙摆坐了下来。

“那些刑具是先人留下来的。我是延续其遗志的继承者。”眼睛微沉，王浅浅笑着，面孔平凡得令人过目即忘，却有种难以言喻的温厚气质。“伤害你绝非我的本意。这几天我不太舒服，没法早点接见你。我也是不久前才知道部下们先斩后奏地把你关起来，进行了拷打。对于这无礼的行为，我代表他们向你道歉。”

有没有搞错？这个统御着一批机械怪物和冷血杀人魔的王，竟然向我道歉？卢奎莎不得不再次审视这个男人。

从他刚才喝药及吃不下饭的模样，她就已然了解到他的身体情况，必定是非常虚弱衰竭。一个弱不禁风、常年抱疾的王，待人接物时，却散发着从容、淡定的气质。举手投足间，都是那样的沉稳。甚至看起来……还有点平易近人。

表面上是个温柔宽厚的男子，可掩藏在伪装面具下的本性，谁知道呢？

掩盖住内心的警惕，卢奎莎不动声色地打量着眼前的男人。“兜了半天圈子，你还是没说自己到底是何方神圣呢。”

男人微微眯眼，语调平淡地说着，“我是济伽。”

“济伽，”卢奎莎轻念了一声，好似在回味一道美食，“我记住这个让我受尽苦难的名字了。”

仰靠着床背的王，脊柱稍稍一挺，为她镇定的表现略微惊讶了一瞬，“你倒是一点也不紧张。”

而他的客人，则微仰起头，笑着直视他的眼睛，“在没做完你要我做的事情前，我应该是很安全的，不是吗？”

“很好，你的这个状态。”济伽王似乎很满意地抿嘴笑了一笑，“如果只是一味地惧怕我，做事的效率也会变得低下吧。”

听了他的话，卢奎莎明显松了一口气。紧张感自然是有的，不过，她正在努力调节。在获得自由前，她必须先知道，这男人到底要她做什么。

“我需要你为我完成一项具有价值的研究。”济伽正色道，“这件事对我很重要。如果你完成不了，我无法保证不会对你的无能做出惩罚。”

“什么研究？”卢奎莎挑起眉毛，“等等，你要我留下来？”

“很明显，不是吗？”济伽不为所动地说，“未来的很长一段时间，你可能都要住在这里了。什么时候能走，取决于你什么时候完成任务。”

这男人的话，简直让卢奎莎的心里窜起了一把火，不过她很快就掩饰好自己的情绪，只是僵冷地说道，“不可能。我的契约龙逃了出去，她会叫人来救我的。”

她的语调异常肯定，无疑对同伴的施救充满了信心。不过，济伽倒是出奇地平静。

“你呼唤过她吗？应该试过不少次了吧。那么我问你，她有回应过你吗？”观察到女人似有动摇的表情，济伽更加直接地说，“她确实会找人救你，但是她叫的人，到不了这里。”

卢奎莎眼里的那种确信的光芒淡了一点，愣了一会儿，问道，“这里究竟是什么地方？”

“我们称它为‘缓冲地带’。”济伽正视着她，一字一句地说，“一个你不可能与外界取得联系的地方。同样的，外面的人，也找不到你。”

缓冲地带，彼世与此世撞击时留下的大裂口。这个奇妙的空间，存在于现有世界之外。卢奎莎与吉芙纳之间的联系，就是被这个虚无的时空切断了。任何空间魔法在此地都被杜绝使用。不但如此，在这个奇异空间的入口，济伽王布下了以他的雷压作为防护罩的“封印之墙”，隔绝一切外力的窥看和侵入。就算敌人找到了这里，只要济伽王不解开他的防护系统，就没有任何一个外来者能够进来。

“缓冲地带？”卢奎莎目光微变，眼底多了几分沉思。这男人应该不是在诓骗自己。她无数次呼唤吉芙纳，却得不到任何响应。吉芙纳的气息，微弱而缥缈，让她完全无法感知。卡塔特不会有任何援兵。自己将被永远囚禁。“我不太明白。”她止住内心的惶惑，试图从他的嘴里套出点有用的东西来。“如果你是要我替你做事情的话，是不是多少也该透露一些信息给我呢？”

然而，济伽并不想在这个问题上牵扯太多。“请不要试图跟我谈条件。”他郑重地发出警告，语气却依旧轻柔，“除非你能完成我需要你完成的研究。”

“所以，到底是什么研究？”微微抿起嘴唇，卢奎莎觉得，紧张的感觉再次包围住了自己。“先说好，虽然我是一个龙术士，不过每个龙术士专攻的魔法种类都是不尽相同的。我不一定是你所要找的人。”

“那是自然。我委托的事，也不是能一蹴而就的。至少在你之前抓来的家伙，没有一个能让我满意。”济伽王细微的说话声，在异常安静的房间里清晰地扩散着。“普通的人类除了被吃，对我毫无用处。但是术士不同，尤其是龙术士。以龙术士为目标进行的抓捕还是头一次。你是我第一个看中的对象，最好别令我失望。”

“……”明明他才是希望获得帮助的一方，可在卢奎莎心里，却丝毫没有一点点能将此作为筹码拿来利用的侥幸。这男人不是一个合适的交易对象。若我满足不了他的需求，他一定会把我重新丢回地下室，用那些带电的锁链狠狠蹂|躏我。而吉芙纳……还有苏洛，他们找不到我。

“我听说你们龙术士能在任意空间内自由穿梭，来去自如，对吗？既然如此，就把难度加大一点吧。”

即便是用软绵绵的声调说出来的轻柔话语，却依然凌冽得犹如盘旋在冰川之上的寒风一样，充满着刺骨的冷意。

无言地望着济伽，卢奎莎露出一副欲言又止的表情，忐忑地等他说下去。

“我要你帮助我的族人，重回到属于我们的世界。”如此宣告的济伽王，眼神带上了一丝与他的气质格格不入的狂热，“我要你发明穿越时空的魔法，让我们能在漫漫的星辰大海中穿行……‘星际穿越’！”

即使情绪渐渐地激动了起来，但是他的声音，依旧轻软得好似棉絮，仿佛他早已遗忘了如何大声怒吼。

重叠的回音落下后，寝殿的气氛，一时间变得非常冷寂。

“……星际穿越？”半分钟后，卢奎莎终于接上话了。她不安地坐着，双眼圆睁，觉得自己好像听到了梦话一样，不由自主地嘀咕，“真是个……新颖的名词。”

无视她的震惊，济伽王缓慢地说道，“我们来自遥远的星球，不属于人类统治的这个世界。远古的某一天，一颗陨石与地球相撞，撕开的裂隙把我们抛入到了这里。那是奇迹，亦是灾厄。一定发生了某种难以用常理解释的现象，才会让两颗并无交集的行星的时空，在一瞬间短暂地叠合。在这个‘缓冲地带’，遗留下不少当年撞击时放射的宇宙物质和我族母星的碎片，可供你提取，进行‘星际穿越’的研究。听清楚了，龙术士。我要你重现当时的那项奇迹，把我们送回原来的世界。”

聆听的过程中，卢奎莎淡紫色的眼瞳，始终在变化眸底的神色。不过，当听完济伽王天方夜谭般的诉说，她的表情，竟然变轻松了起来。

还以为他会说出什么惊人之语——尽管这男人的诳语，已经够让她大脑混乱的了——但是当济伽王说出他派人绑架自己到此的目的后，卢奎莎的心反倒奇妙地安坦了下来。如果只是这样的请求，倒也不用担心之后的事了。

在了解到异族侵略这个世界的内情后，卢奎莎朝着对自己寄予了厚望的王，轻巧地摇了摇头。“对不起，我办不到。”

“所以我要留你下来，做我长期的客卿。”济伽王举起苍白的手，比划数字，“五年，五十年，五百年。不管多久，我都愿意等。”

“就算给我再多时间都不行。”卢奎莎用颇为消极的口吻说，“凭我的能力，是不可能打开时空之门的。”

“——”济伽松垮下来的面色，一瞬间将他的失望显露得任谁看了都会觉得非常刺眼。

缠绕在周围的空气，似乎冷了几度。卢奎莎放置在大腿上的双手，莫名抖了一下。指甲死死地攥着麻布裙，在粗糙的布料上留下一条条抓痕。他想杀我。卢奎莎知道，这个异族之王生气了。那顷刻间变得森冷的眼神，明明白白在告诉她，他想要她的命！只不过因为谈话还未完，而在极力地忍耐罢了……

济伽的杀气，像一把悬在卢奎莎头顶的铡刀。在稳重气质的掩盖之下，缓慢流动的杀气，几乎微不可察。然而卢奎莎还是察觉出来了。隐秘的危机感，像是具有实体的刺一样，戳在她的脊梁上，扎得她每一寸肌肤都阵阵发麻。

卢奎莎真恨不得立刻逃离。只要能让她避开这男人的眼神，去哪里都好商量。然而，在这插翅难飞的敌人大本营，就算做好了折寿的觉悟，施展“空间转移”，也无法逃开他的掌控。现在面临的问题，并不是逃跑，而是要设法安抚这个男人。为了让他接受事实，卢奎莎觉得，必须好好地解释一下。

抱着绝不能束手待毙的想法，她小心翼翼地开口，“如果要达成那个宏伟的心愿，只怕是要在空间魔法中，掺入‘时间’的要素。然而，不幸的是，我在空间魔法上的造诣，在龙术士中间只是平均水准，对时间类的魔法，则更是从未产生过涉猎的兴趣。所以，我必须做出这个令人遗憾的宣布，你抓错了人。”

虽然她平时喜欢骗人，但这次，她说的是真心话。她的心跳在慢慢加速，口舌一阵干燥，焦急地等待着男人的反应。

济伽没有回答，仍在盯着她看。那双盲人般无焦点的浅色眸子，此刻射出凌厉的目光，牢牢定在一脸紧张的女性龙术士脸上。被他凝注的感觉是如此的令人窒息。那冷冷审视的眼神，仿佛能洞穿她脆弱的身躯。死亡的威胁就摆在面前。这个男人对于杀死一件毫无价值的东西，一定不会有任何手软。绝望中，卢奎莎甚至做好了当他对自己发起攻击时、挺身迎战的准备……

而这时的济伽，已然敛去了刚才一瞬间不慎泄露出来的真实情感。平和的目光，再度回到微蓝发色的异族之王脸上，填塞进他青白的眼瞳，仿佛是一件与生俱来的装饰品。

“那你擅长的领域是什么？”

济伽隐去了杀念。平淡的语气，好像刚才施加给卢奎莎压迫力的是别人一样。

唯有说出真话，才有一线保命的希望。卢奎莎咬着唇，看向对方的眼神惊恐未定，却还是迅速调整好情绪，回答道，“能让人痛苦的黑魔法。”

“果然是与你相称的爱好。”一瞬间看穿了这个女人的本性，济伽微敛起表情，平静而冷酷地说道，“可是，如果你不能交给我满意的答卷，恐怕就要换你感受痛苦了。”

尽管他的神情还是很严肃，但是毫无疑问，他隐秘的杀气已然散去。卢奎莎总算可以稍稍缓一口气了。

“我知道，你很气恼，由衷期盼着能达成的夙愿，却完全被人浇了冷水。我充分理解那种仅有的希望破灭掉的心情。但是，真的不行。星际穿越……那种高深的法术，不是我力所能及的。就算我穷尽一生，都无法实现这堪称奇迹的伟大秘术吧。”卢奎莎颓然而自嘲地苦笑了一下，“坦诚自己的不足，也没什么实际损失。我确实在龙术士这群人里面不算最拔尖的。所以，我也搞不明白，你怎么就盯上我了？明明有比我更符合你条件的目标等你猎取啊。”

济伽王缄默着，好像在思索这究竟是真话，还是为自己争取脱困的机会而进行的诡辩。他不再想要杀死她，而是渐渐产生了先分辨情况再作打算的想法，至少，这是个好信号。卢奎莎暗暗长舒了一口气，注视着沉思中的男人。但她没想到，在短暂的思考后，那男人居然又换了个话题。

“那么……让死去的人活过来呢？”济伽王将全身由失望引起的怒火，和压抑着的受挫感，汇聚成全新的期待，“至少你得为我做成一件事。”

“复活亡者？”又一次被他惊到了，卢奎莎瞅着他，好像拿他很没有办法似的无奈地摇了下头，“你真是……太会给我出难题了吧。”

济伽像是没听到她的抱怨，目光一动不动地盯紧她，“做不到吗？没有借尸还魂的魔法吗？”

“有是有，但……”卢奎莎的神色，霎时间变得很为难，不知道该怎么向他说明。

死灵术，又称通幽术，与死亡世界沟通的法术。让死尸还魂，重回人间。黑魔法的一种。

其实，被划为禁忌范围的黑魔法，根本就不止催眠类和诅咒类这两大项，还有涉及到灵魂层次的“死灵术”与“吸魂术”。死灵黑魔法，把死者自冥界唤醒；吸魂黑魔法，将灵魂从躯壳抽离。不过，二者早已失传，仅仅收录了一些残缺的细枝末节在卡塔特大魔导师们书房的秘法卷宗上。就连奥诺马伊斯对龙术士候补生开讲魔导课程时，都会因深深的忌讳而特意对相关的话题避而不谈。即使是酷爱钻研黑魔法的卢奎莎，也只是偶尔听闻过关于这类黑魔法的一两个真实性不明的传说罢了。

这项超自然的法术，操作性非常之难，不仅难在活人本就不易与亡者的世界建立联系，还在于它的性质和一旦被成功研发出来所将产生的影响。毫无疑问，这项极恶的法术，会破坏生态平衡，违反自然规律，影响世界正常法则的运转，因此，理所当然被批判为最丑恶、最令人不齿的禁断的黑魔法。若有人向往着让亡魂复活、占据生者世界，那必将是心灵极度扭曲的人，会受到同行的一致排挤和讨伐。然而，在这个世界上，从来都不缺对危险的事趋之若鹜的人。越是危险，越是丑陋，越是被严禁，就越会有人为之憧憬、奋斗。在魔法诞生之后的漫长岁月里，将毕生精力投入到死灵术研究的术者可谓是不少。他们为此着魔，孜孜不倦地探索如何让死人重生的方法，自创了一个又一个为此衍生的法术。尽管多数人取得的成果，是仅能将死尸作为傀儡驱使、或者召唤亡灵的劣质程度，但依然存在着一定数量的术士，在被同伴唾弃的同时，荒废大量的时光，乐此不疲地将研究持续下去。一旦这些人中间出现成功的案例，后果无疑是灾难性的。每个有良知的术士，都有义务围击这些同行之中的败类，把他们丑陋的欲望掐灭在摇篮里。所以，尽管总有人企图颠倒常规，但亡魂真正复活的先例，几乎从来没有出现过。

“我听说过那魔法。”心底怀揣着对于这男人提问动机的猜测，卢奎莎思忖片刻后，终于还是说了出来，“它被称为‘死灵术’。但那是失落的黑魔法。古籍缺失严重，几乎不可能还原，要想掌握这邪门的法术，就好像让普通人学习飞翔一样，难度太高了。不仅无法凭今人之力重现，就连历史上都从未出现过完全成功的例子。”

这名女性龙术士的话，犹如千斤铁锤，击碎了济伽的胸膛。“即使我拥有那人的身体碎片？”他幽幽地问道，声音绵软而又无力，如沙哑的琴音，随时都可能断气。

“对，即使你拥有那人的身体碎片。”卢奎莎用陈述句，肯定地重复了一遍。

济伽在刹那间哑了语言。不过这一次，他倒没有因为失望而出现动怒的迹象，好像知道自己提出来的，只是近乎于痴想的奢求。

“是你爱着的女人吗？”看着沉默的男子，卢奎莎试探性地一问。

济伽望着她，没吭一声，但他隐忍而坚定的表情，却好似在说“是”。

微微侧目，朝他看去，卢奎莎的脸畔，聚起一个了然的笑意，“没想到，你还是情圣呢。为一个人执念成魔，这样专情的男人，我是非常钦佩的，也很想回应你的求助。只可惜……”

“我想回到过去。”济伽冷不丁地低吼一声，把她的话截住。他的心底积压着疯狂的欲望，忍不住向敌人直抒胸臆，“如果能穿越到过去，如果能让时间倒流，那么无论是被流放到这颗星球，还是失去她，就都能避免了！”

果然是这样。我猜得完全没错。卢奎莎的心头，划过一丝放松的惬意。在她面前的，只是个攀爬在名为绝望的悬崖边缘的一个执拗者。如果这就是他最真实的心愿，倒是不用再担心他了。

仿佛把谈判桌上的主动权抢夺到了自己的手中似的，卢奎莎交涉的底气，变得渐渐充足起来。她伸出两根手指，对济伽摇了摇，用一副给无知者普及知识的口吻，说，“人力不可及的两件事，一是时间，二是生死。流失的时间怎样都不可追回，逝去的生命怎样也无法挽救。偏偏你两样都撞上了。不管你是要穿越时空回到过去，再见那个女人，还是想直接把她复活，都是在做梦啊！反正，我是办不到的。”

深陷敌人的巢穴，被迫与一个比自己强大的敌人首领对峙，将性命交在对方的手里，在如此危险的情况下，还敢这么说话的人，委实不多。

济伽王直直地盯着她，仿佛要在她的身上穿出一个洞。

这女人把自己说得如此不堪，是故意的吗？想想这么做会带来的结果。济伽会当她是一件没什么价值的东西，失去对她的兴趣，最后，她将得到释放。

如果她打的是这种如意算盘，那么济伽会让她后悔的。

然而，结束了思绪酝酿的男人，却没来得及说出想要说的话。率先开口打破沉默的，是坐在那一头的女人。

卢奎莎乘胜追击般地说道，“结论出来了。时间跨越的魔法也好，还是使亡者复生的魔法也好，在这个世界上没有一个人能够办到，即便是龙术士中的首席。至于‘星际穿越’……也许可行。但我不会。”

济伽再一次坠入沉思。青白色的双眸，映着火炉燃烧的烈焰，直勾勾地凝视着身为囚徒的女人。两抹浓红的火光，摇曳在他的瞳孔里，幽幽闪烁。王的眼底，变换着深深浅浅的颜色。

“你反复在强调一件事，就是‘你不行’。如此贬低自己的能力，是想让我放弃扣留你的决定吗？”

“我当然希望你能够释放我。可依照目前的情况，生杀大权不还是掌握在你的手里吗？”无辜的淡紫眼眸，渗出暧昧的光彩，肆意舔舐着济伽，卢奎莎寥寥数语便说进了他心底最深处，“即便我对你实话实说，你照样能把我杀了。对一件没多大价值的废品，你一定不会有什么耐心的，对吧。”

价值，或许还是有的。王的眼睛眯起来，拉长成一条窄缝，严肃地审视着对面的女人。交错的思绪，在脑内百转千回。

“如果是比你更优秀的龙术士？”

他情不自禁地开口相问。放在平时，他绝不会把自己置于如此被动的境地。只要是敢跟他谈条件的家伙，他都会不眨一下眼睛地把他们杀死。然而这一次……

听到他的问话，卢奎莎微张着嘴，没能说出话来。但她的心中，却在为话题被成功诱导至她所期盼的方向而感到狂喜。

“说三个名字，三个地点。”济伽竖起三根手指，随火光晃动，“三位能实现‘星际穿越’这一奇迹的龙术士的名字，以及能找到他们的地址。”弯作细缝的眼睛倏地睁大了，王的目光深了几分。放射出激烈视线的眼眸，首次具有了鲜活的热度，“只要你说出来，我便还你自由。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久违的济伽终于再度亮相啦～鼓掌～撒花～
> 
> 这货在本文中，除了这一章，之前只正式登场过一次，而且是极其遥远的年代，篇幅也非常短，所以在写本章时，差点不知道怎么提笔，好在真正写出来后，也没什么太大的脱轨之处。不过，反倒是澈尔的性格和初登场时相比有点变味了啊，感觉有一丢丢往逗逼的方向靠拢了……嗯，是错觉吧～错觉～（麻蛋，后面一定要调整回来=皿=）
> 
> 济伽此人，说他是女王的男宠，毫不过分。并非生来就是王，所以，给人的感觉似乎不太强势呢。不知道是不是自带病弱体质，在谈判中，气势竟短暂地被卢奎莎压制了下去，也是蛮作孽的啊。其实，笔者想象中他的样子，应该是类似于《天国王朝》里的那个麻风病国王鲍德温四世吧，从容淡定坚毅隐忍。
> 
> 说起男宠的话题（为什么要自说自话地谈这个话题←_←），似乎每一位王都有着自己的男宠呢，笑。倒是阿迦述显得一副清心寡欲的样子，却也蛮符合他提倡的节欲方针。不过呢，其实在笔者原先的设定里，曾有过给每一位王都配备一个性伴侣的想法呢（说难听点也可以称为性|奴→这段括弧可以划掉）。而阿迦述这边，本想着让欧蕾丝塔姑娘担任王的性伴侣什么的。当然笔者也就是自个儿瞎想想，反正，正文里没这一出。如果真有的话，估计阿茨翠德会把我劈死吧╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> ===================  
> 其他相关：  
> 普里阿普斯，嗯，相当邪恶的神。懂的人，请自己high，不懂的人，请不要随意百度_(:з」∠)_  
> 阿尔斐杰洛带苏洛他们到达的地方，是非洲的好望角。为防止年代穿越的雷点出现，名称不能提及。  
> ===================  
> 人名的多音字问题：  
> 费路西都（du），第一声 （←不记得之前有没有提过）  
> ===================  
> 借着本章的内容，说说笔者设定魔法的几条标准：  
> 1，时间魔法：人力不可及。不会出现类似于某某人用时间魔法把某某人的招数或生命还原回去；某某人把时间停止救了某某人一命；或某某人把时间倒流见到了过去的某某人这样的剧情。时间魔法确实存在，但使用的结果是1：目的达不成；2：自己还会死。也就是说会有术士研究时间魔法（这个世界上总有人不到黄河心不死嘛），但最后他们都嗝屁了，而且死也没能完成。时间是宝贵的，并且追不回来的。  
> 2，死灵魔法：同样也是人力不可及。不会出现某某人复活某某人这样的剧情。死灵魔法确实存在，但能达到的最佳效果，仅是召唤亡灵作战的程度，复活死人是甭想了。人死如灯灭。把死人复活，是践踏生的美好。  
> （这么一说，觉得济伽好惨呢！不过星际穿越什么的，还是有望实现的，我支持你哦！）  
> 3，空间魔法：必须支付代价。穿来穿去的（穿的是空间不是时间）哪儿那么容易啊，要么拿寿命来换，要么拿别的东西（目前暂未提及，后文会说）来换。  
> 4，至于其他的魔法，爱咋耍就咋耍，只要魔力够。虽然因为笔者懒，没怎么设计太多的魔法=。=  
> 5，会如此设定主要是不想把龙术士的实力搞得太BUG，好像能上天入地神挡杀神魔挡杀魔一样。  
> 6，最后，笔者反复强调过一点，魔力才是根本。所以招式再华丽，也只能排第二位。


	93. 阿尔斐杰洛（74）

 

卢奎莎正面临着人生中最不好解决的难题。这个异族的王，竟然提出只要她说出三个名字，就放她走的条件？

济伽看向她的眼神带上了几分催促的意味，“你要我另请高明，那就把你认为适合做这项研究的对象说出来吧。三个名字，会星际穿越的龙术士名字，以及在哪能找到他们。”

但卢奎莎还是不说，屏住呼吸，眼睛一眨也不眨地看着他，坚定地与对方进行耐力的比赛。

会有这么便宜她的好事？她不信。这男人怎么可能真的放她走呢？他就不怕我把他的据点、他的秘密，全都泄露给龙族吗？

仿佛看出她的顾虑，济伽用更加认真的声音说道，“既然你帮不了我，我就不会留你作客。我有办法让你遗忘你在这儿经历的一切。”

心思被看穿，卢奎莎体会着窘迫的滋味，面容完全怔住。

“我有说过我不喜欢动刑，但前提是你得配合我。”济伽深吸了一口气，“说名字。”

一个个熟悉的龙术士名字在脑中旋转，而卢奎莎所要做的，就是从中筛选出三个人。

柯罗岑？那是个博览群书的男人，用功的书呆子。但他喜欢研究的方向，似乎是历史、文学、哲学和艺术——在卡塔特组织的寥寥不多的几次集会里，卢奎莎每逢见到那个背着书袋的怪人，总会好奇地瞄一下他书皮的封面——好像都是和魔法不怎么相关的书籍。而且据她所知，柯罗岑最擅长的应该是封印魔法。

休利叶？一个出色的发明家，手工制作机器装置的狂人，不过魔法水平一般般，没什么特别令人称奇的地方。

白罗加？说真的，卢奎莎非常希望这男人去死，也很想报出他的名字，让济伽把他抓来，关他个五百年。但他有可能创造出“星际穿越”这样的奇迹吗？他是一条忠心的猎犬，一名无情的酷吏，一个善于挑拨、令人作呕的小人，但绝不会是富有浪漫色彩的空想家。

混乱的大脑，随着一个个不合格的人名被过滤掉而变得清晰起来。确定了答案后，卢奎莎稍稍挺起了胸膛。

“乔贞，修齐布兰卡，还有……”她呢喃的声音，几乎轻不可闻，却透着坚定，“阿尔斐杰洛。”

得到答复，济伽浅淡的眉毛微微一蹙。“后面两人是谁，我知道。不过这个乔贞，”他用批判的眼光审视她，“龙术士里有这号人吗？”

坏了。卢奎莎脸孔一僵。习惯问题，使她一不小心曝光了那个男人的真名，忘记改口了。想想那个乔贞，还算是个厚道的男人，和自己还有苏洛从未结过怨。卢奎莎完全是出于保全自己，才无奈地把他供了出来。至少要给他做点掩饰。

“是假名。他在人界活动时，经常会自称乔贞。”她说，“他真实的名字叫肖恩。”

“原来是被誉为‘屠夫’的初代首席啊。”济伽似乎没有怀疑，“阿尔斐杰洛是继承他的第二任首席，他的大名也早已是如雷贯耳。他在比萨重创过阿迦述的军队。我虽然长久在‘缓冲地带’避世，也还没到耳聋眼瞎的地步。那个修齐布兰卡……”

也不知道怎的，卢奎莎竟鬼使神差地把那个她从未做过了解的男人给说了出来，而放弃了原先准备“出卖”白罗加的计划。她对修齐布兰卡的认知，只停留在他曾被龙王提名过要接替乔贞，还有就是他在布鲁日做神父。

只要济伽的话音稍稍停滞下来，开始细细打量她，卢奎莎便难以心安。“怎么了？这个名字，你没有听说过吗？”她强作镇定地问。

王微微一笑。“他的名气，不比那两位首席低。别看我整天过着深居简出的日子，我了解的事情远比你能想到的多。只不过，那些都是我族以血作为代价换取的经验。”

在与龙术士长期作战的“被流放者”中间，一直流传着这样一个看法。他们最恨肖恩，因为他杀敌最多；他们最厌恶白罗加，因为他的手段最毒辣最凶狠；然而最可怕的敌手，却是修齐布兰卡，因为他行踪飘忽不定，出手不按常规，随意出现消失，使达斯机械兽人族完全无法防范他。肖恩和白罗加一旦执行起任务，就会变成杀戮狂人——区别在于杀的方式不同。肖恩会痛痛快快地了结异族，白罗加却更热衷于折磨够了再给予解脱。对异族而言，最后的下场都是死路一条，不存在任何悬念和侥幸。不要妄想在遭遇到这两个家伙之后还能有存活的几率。但是修齐布兰卡不同。他接的任务其实很少。死在他手里的，往往都不是他任务名单上的目标。他不像前两者，见了异族就杀。他实施杀戮，全凭他当天的心情。而被他盯上的猎物，可不会每次都猜中猎人的心思。跪拜讨好、乞求饶命的过程，有时候比死还要痛苦。更糟糕的是，修齐布兰卡还是个玩心很重的猎人。他喜欢用恶作剧捉弄异族，甚至还发明了一种先标记猎物，放他逃命，慢慢再杀的玩法——尽管他经常会忘记要进行最后的收网。不难想象那些被他遗忘掉的猎物，必定是恐惧得惶惶不可终日，活在不知哪一天会被突然夺走性命的阴影里。

结束奇妙的联想，济伽的笑容淡去了。“我原以为，你至少会给白罗加留下一个位子的。”他冷冷地望着卢奎莎，“不过，倘若你真的那么做了，就证明你对我的请教毫无诚意，只是在随口糊弄我。那样的话，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你。”

那真是太棒了。一念之差，竟救了自己一命。卢奎莎不由自主地把手放在小腹前，轻轻地按着，想把不安的情绪平复下来。应付这男人可不是件容易的事。显然，他对龙术士的了解程度，比卢奎莎想象得要深。他一定是暗中下了不少功夫，对他企图抓捕的对象进行过调查。否则自己也不会落入他的圈套。

“你说的三人，符合我提出的标准吗？”济伽发问，“有可能带领我的族人重返故乡？”

这种问题，卢奎莎怎会知道。她只是将前任和现任首席，以及曾有机会担任首席的提名者告诉他而已。但是为了自己的安全考虑，她还是稳重地点了点头。

“他们在哪？”

“阿尔斐杰洛是首席，自然和龙族住在一起。任你本事再大，你也是不可能派人冲到卡塔特山把他抓过来的。肖恩……”卢奎莎逃离了他的注视，目光移到别处，不太流利地说，“自从这个男人卸任首席之职，就回到了人界，我不知道他住在哪儿。”

“你说你不知道？”

济伽射来的视线非常刺眼，卢奎莎不得不望向他。

“是的，我发誓。我又不怎么认识他。”

济伽王的耐心好像已经所剩无几，“第三个人呢？”

“修齐布兰卡那个男人，常年生活在布鲁日。他是个神职人员。你可以去那儿的教堂找找。”

“换言之，你给我提供的有用信息，只有一项。这与我们先前达成的协议可不相符。”

济伽声音冰冷，就连目光都染上了语气中的凉意。感受到他的怒火，卢奎莎的脸一下子变得无比惨白，但却一声不吭，强迫自己正视着他。她知道，自己令他失望了。在这个时候，只要稍微暴露出一点点胆怯，就有可能真的因此丧命。

盯着面色发白的女人，王无神的视线，却好像没落在她的身上，而是直接穿过了她。

幽远的目光，穿透卢奎莎的身体，遥望着远方。济伽仿佛看到了一个令他沉醉痴狂的魅影。

伴随着那抹迷幻的身影，空旷的大殿响起一阵阵只为他而来的柔和女音，如清风般吹拂至他的心头：记住了，济伽。但凡让你感到失望的人，就决不能轻饶。一定要不客气地对他们做出惩罚哟。

时间、记忆，似乎都停止了。那婉转动听的女音，仿佛是从他的灵魂深处响起来的。济伽颓然一笑，伸手按按额头，压抑住从心底升起的欲望。

“曾有人对我说，要严惩让自己失望的家伙……”

男人收回邈远的目光，黯淡下来的眼睛里，现出卢奎莎的脸庞。当他发现眼前的女人与他为之向往的那抹幻影有着极大的出入时，他立刻暴露出无底的失望和唾弃。

摇头苦笑了一下，济伽彻底清醒过来，刚才的那一幕，只不过是他思念的映射，使他产生了幻听罢了。“但你该庆幸，我不是她。”他定住神，望着龙术士，“她会食言杀死猎物，而我会遵守许下的承诺。不过，得做一个小小的改动。”

这么说着，济伽王掩住了眼底泄露的一丝杀意。然而，他的眼神太凉薄，表情好像在面对一个令人生厌的东西，导致卢奎莎错误地理解了他的言下之意。

她激动地喘着气，叫喊起来，“我已经照你的吩咐出卖了我的同伴！我不可能做到无所不知。超出我能力范围的事，我也是没有办法的。你不能因此撕毁你答应我的承诺！”

卢奎莎辩解的话声，在济伽听来，还没有突然响起的开门声来得激烈。

在一阵震荡着寝殿墙壁的吼声当中，无预兆地传来一声咔嚓的轻响。卢奎莎蓦然回头，惊慌失措地朝着大门望过去，看到一个驼背的男子。

埃克肖出现在门口，神情极为严峻，张口就是一句，“王，在我军驻地外，侦查到龙术士的身影。”说完之后，才想到目前的场面，“非常抱歉，打扰了您会客的时光。”

济伽为这个报告小小地惊讶了一瞬，就立刻恢复镇静，对埃克肖做了个眼色，然后朝发愣的卢奎莎看过去，“嗯……恐怕你得多待一会儿了。”

龙术士？卢奎莎的眼睛亮了，心底涌动着惊喜的情绪，压根没注意济伽的话。刚要欣喜地叫出来，却感觉有一阵令她不舒服的风在迫近自己。

领悟到王眼神中的深意，埃克肖伸出他的手掌，盖在了龙术士的肩头。卢奎莎抬眼望去，正巧看到这一幕。

“做什么？”

突然占据了脑海的神奇景象，使惊疑的叫声瞬间顿停。她猛然站了起来，眼神一片专注。能够将勘察到的画面，分享给肢体触碰的对象观看的“王之眼”，所呈现给她的景象——

埃克肖的神眼，透过空间的阻碍，无视距离的远近，阴森地俯在被窥探的目标上方。一望无际的苍茫冰原，终年不化的霜白之瀑，雪原之上的冰筑碉堡，堡垒内外的异族男女……埃克肖传递过来的片段在她眼前浮现。

在与定居着的异族隔开一片海水的茫茫冰原上，有一道作为掩体的巨大冰墙，藏在墙后的四个身影，无一例外地暴露在“眼”的视野里，分别是吉芙纳，许普斯，阿尔斐杰洛，还有苏洛……

眼前是一片令她惊喜的景象。卢奎莎高兴得难以自制。他来救我了，是的，他不会抛下我，一定会来救我的！他们是如何找过来的？但这并不重要。重点是，苏洛——她的爱人，来接她离开了！上帝啊，她等不及要去见苏洛了！

满心雀跃的女人，一时间太过激动，就连身边埃克肖冰冷的话声都没听见。

“他们渡海而来，在五英里外停止了前进，似乎在商量突袭的对策。王，您看……？”

在敌人突入过来前，还有一段时间可以让济伽王思索应对的办法。

一双始终保持着淡然神色的青白色眼睛，从容不迫地看向卢奎莎，济伽冷静的话语唤回了她的神志，“是来营救你的家伙吧。火红发色和苍蓝发色的那两个，应该是人形态的龙族。另外两个男人，包不包括你透露给我的那三个龙术士呢？”

卢奎莎换上庄重的表情，回答得非常诚恳，“那个红金色头发的男人，正是第二任首席阿尔斐杰洛。”

毫不犹豫地指证了那个男人，卢奎莎的心里没有一丝负累或愧意。如果能借由异族的手除掉那个威胁到她和苏洛的家伙，倒也算是此次被俘以来，唯一能让她心情好一点的意外之喜了。

从龙术士的回答中得到印证，王和他的贴身近侍悄悄互换了眼神。埃克肖曾经侦测到卡塔特的现任首席，知道有着那样外貌特征的男人就是阿尔斐杰洛。济伽会进行询问，只是要测试卢奎莎是否诚实。

确定了这女人所言不虚后，济伽的心情，被完全对立的放松感和警惕感同时笼罩着。

“竟然自己送上门来了？‘缓冲地带’的存在应该是个秘密。他们怎么可能找到这里来……难道是——刹耶那个混账，故意把情报泄露给龙族，让他们对付我？”济伽王平静的表情在隐去，脸上笼起了一丝阴狠的神态。一番低沉的自语落下后，无力地摇了摇头，“算了，不是纠结于这个问题的时候。”

结束了怀疑的低语，济伽王的视线突然朝对面站着的女人射过去。

被他这么一瞪，卢奎莎神色一凛，附着在视网膜上的那个男子的人影，竟然——变大了？

当觉察到危险的时候，她的双脚已经脱离地面。像是受人操控的一只布偶，抽搐的四肢胡乱地踢踹着空气，整个人更是莫名其妙地腾空起来。

直到完全不听大脑调令的身体，飘舞着移动到济伽王的床前，卢奎莎才终于发觉，男人的身影之所以变大，不是他靠近了自己，而是自己主动迎着他飞了过去。

卢奎莎的心跳骤然加快，不明白自己的身体为什么会出现如此离奇的反应，甚至连听觉都出现了片刻的失鸣，不断有蜂鸣的噪音刺激她的鼓膜。脚底无法着地，在半空漂浮着，像是被定在了。这难以形容的感觉，与水晶线操控敌人的情形很相像，但她的身体并无任何痛意，也没发现哪里受伤。唯一肯定的，是无论她怎么反抗，都无法挣脱这诡异的状态。她的嘴张大着，想要惊叫，却硬是说不出一个字，发不了一点声音。呈浮空之姿悬停在济伽王身前的卢奎莎，目光惊恐地盯着他无表情的面孔。

在直抵心脏的恐惧中，她看到济伽掀开毛毯，不紧不慢地下了床，第一次以站立的姿态来到她身前，距离近到离她不足两米。

直到这一刻，她才发现，他虽然因长期卧病而显得有些清瘦，身材却是异常高大，即使自己腾在半空，那双青白色的双眸依然能微微俯视自己——库拉蒂德的择偶标准，其中就有一条是对方的身高必须超过她，因此，济伽选择的寄宿体，无一不是高大挺拔，格外雄伟。

卢奎莎淡紫色的瞳孔，清晰地映出屹立在她身前的王此刻的表情。他异常认真地凝视她，眼神冷漠而从容。眼前的光亮被遮蔽住了——一只宽大的手掌朝她压迫过来。济伽伸出右手，五指撑开，紧密地压住她的头盖骨——光亮再度浮现，但卢奎莎却更加惊惶起来。紧贴着头皮的那只手，无比冰冷，没有一丝活人的温度，彻骨的寒意透过掌心与头顶贴合的部位，倏忽间传遍她全身，引得她娇弱的身躯一阵冷颤。

恐惧，从四面八方拥住了无力挣扎的女人。就在这时，王扣住她的右手，亮起了炫目的雷光。超强的电流顺着那冰凉的掌心，导向卢奎莎的头颅。那是比四将军施加在囚室锁链里更强劲的电流。然而，被蹂|躏的女人却没有一点痛苦的感觉……只是徒然瞪大的双眼，变得越来越空茫，连求生的意志，好像都愈加涣散了。被电流袭遍大脑的卢奎莎，她的生命并没有受到任何侵害，失去的，只是与异族之王接触的一个个画面……

“啊……”

伴随着一声嘤咛，女人柔软的躯体，终于从男人的掌中得到解放，无力而颤抖地倒了下去。眼睛一闭，卢奎莎昏死在济伽的脚下。

不同于龙术士以催眠黑魔法对敌人的大脑记忆进行必要的净化，电击的手段同样能修改人的记忆，使敌人遗忘不该记住的事。轻而易举地剥离了卢奎莎来到此地的记忆后，济伽带着些微的喘气和一脸的疲累走回床边，慢慢坐下来，侧脸一片冷漠。

“王，那几个敌人无疑是龙族的首领派遣过来的救兵。他们明显已经查到了我军的据点。要怎么处置呢？”埃克肖咬着嘴唇，请示道。

“没想到会那么大意。”济伽看着虚空中的一点，“既然我们的秘密早已暴露，就算邀请他们过来，像对待这女人一样如法炮制地修正他们的记忆，也只是多余的举动。”王目光晦暗，露出别无选择的表情。

“您说得对。”埃克肖俯首听命，“如果真是这样，除了那位首席，其余的家伙不如直接杀掉，一了百了。”

部下的建议，济伽像是没听到一样，一直注视着虚空出神。

看出他正在为传达命令而凝聚精神力，埃克肖便默默收声，不再打扰。

此时的济伽，正用脑电波向留守在冰原上的将军们发布命令。千里传音——身为众人的首脑，王的话声能任意传到每一个族人脑中，连召见都不必，直接把指令带给他们。

十多秒的沉默过后，济伽的身体突然往后仰倒下去，寻找床背的依靠。歪斜着躺卧的样子，像是在漫长的旅程中耗尽了最后气力、急需休憩的旅人。埃克肖立刻快步走到他身旁，帮他扶正姿势，并把毛毯盖好。

“……给我时刻监视交易的动向。有异常的情况，叫醒我。”

吩咐完毕，在埃克肖担忧的注视下，跌入休眠期的王，仰面闭上了眼睛。

 

CLXXVIII

 

所在的区域，尽是皑皑一地的霜雪。在这个冰冷的花白世界，固态水以各种形状呈现出它们神奇的面貌，形成一个个天然屏障。气候严寒的极地大陆，满目都是冰雪铸造的艺术品。自然界的鬼斧神工在这里体现得淋漓尽致。巨大的冰雪高原，奇丽的镂空冰洞、拱形冰川，被云雾缭绕着的连绵雪山，覆满霜花的小岛……就连邻近冰层的海水，都冻结着重重叠叠的薄冰。大大小小的冰块在宽阔的海面上荡来荡去，舞动出一弧又一弧波纹。美丽的极光如彩色的飘带在夜空绽放，用绚烂的光彩照耀着略显平淡的大地。置身在这一片雪白的世界里，能切身感受到一种清澈而纯净的美，但是，却少了一点生命的气息。

光滑的冰原上，除了些许斑秃秃的苔藓，几乎没有植物覆盖，动物的行迹也很罕见。不过，在几个小岛上，还是能依稀看见一些水生鸟类的身影。它们体态肥胖，以双足在冰岛上直立行走，左顾右盼地寻觅食物。除此之外，还有一些身体呈流线型的海兽，裹在自身厚实的粗皮毛下，慵懒地趴在雪地里打盹儿。此处所有的生物，都是那么陌生，无法分辨它们属于哪个品种，自然而然也就不知道该如何称呼。因为这片不毛之地，正是人类尚未发现的一块大陆，所以，肯定不会有正常的人类定居在这里。能抵达这块不为人知的神秘大陆，阿尔斐杰洛等人也是非常惊诧。他们从海的对岸一直一直向南飞，直到发现了这片永冻的大洲。

阻挡在身前的，是一面高高的冰墙，不愧为大自然建造的天然掩体。现在，四人暂时躲藏在冰墙后方，观察敌军的动向。

他们瞄准的这群达斯机械兽人族，在人类绝迹的冰天雪地里，建造起既是军营又是定居地的建筑群。清一色全都是圆顶的低矮堡垒。他们藏身的位置是如此隐秘，充分利用了周围的地理环境。降落在冰冻大陆上的阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛、许普斯和吉芙纳，足足寻找了两个小时，才终于发现敌人的踪迹。

闲荡在房屋周围的类人怪物们，仿佛是雪原上的原住民一样，无拘无束地生活着。白雪给他们披上新衣。他们大都衣衫单薄，并不为寒冷的气候所累。他们有的在交谈，有的在散步，还有的在吃饭——啃食肉块。他们吃的肉，大多摊在血迹斑斑的雪地上，也有人把食物盛在碗里。原以为只是群粗鄙不堪的野兽，但他们进食的时候，却似乎很看重某种规矩，一丝不苟地遵循着。这个古怪的现象，被阿尔斐杰洛发现了。只要是在吃饭的异族，几乎人手一个工具。那既像针又像镊子一样的东西，不知是用来削骨还是刮肉的，被他们拿捏在手中，时不时地翻搅在肉里，好像很认真地要把什么东西剔除掉似的，不弄干净就不下嘴。这群好像饿死鬼一样的怪物，竟也会有着如此讲究的规矩吗？觉得这个情况很有趣，阿尔斐杰洛仔细地侦查起来。在他眼中，人数庞大的异族子民，悠然自得地按照平常的节奏维持日常生活，对于远处有敌人在偷窥他们这一点，似乎完全没有察觉。

“不妙啊。那些人模人样的家伙，肯定都是达斯机械兽人族，不会有误的。”纵舞的雪花落在阿尔斐杰洛肩头。他的视野，在魔力的加持下，已经达到最宽广最深远的程度。一双紫眸一动不动地查看眼前的画面，同时与同伴分享情报，“虽然没法准确地统计数量，不过建在雪原上的冰堡，少说也有七八百个，简直在和这地方土生土长的动物们公然抢地盘啊。就算每个屋子只住着两三人，这军容也足够壮观的。何况那一个个冰雕的圆屋子，完全能塞进更多的人。”尽管这么说，但是阿尔斐杰洛口吻中的调侃，证明他并没有被敌人的阵势吓倒。

“周围尽是规格差不多的冰屋。”接话的是苏洛。他同样也在用超远视距的魔法，对密密麻麻的敌人进行侦查，“敌人有很多，但找不到卢奎莎的身影。”

“既然对龙术士采取活捉的手段，就一定会交给‘王’来定夺她的生死，而不会随随便便地处理掉。”首席说，“卢奎莎一定在异族之王的手里。”

“你说得对。但是，这支异族军队的首领究竟在哪里藏身，完全看不出来啊。”

听到苏洛焦急的低语，许普斯手指天空说道，“八成在天上的那个大洞里。”他清冷的目光带着警惕，视线投向上方，“没有比那更可疑的地方了。”

深夜里，云层遮盖着月亮，把月光稀释成薄薄的银色，然而，却无法掩盖住那道夜空的伤口。正如许普斯所言，在这个冰雪漫天盖地的陌生大陆，最显眼的，莫过于天空中撕裂出来的一个大涡洞。事实上，他们最终能找到敌人的藏身地，很大一部分原因正是受到了这个大涡洞的指引。

其直径，远胜于高悬的月轮，犹如一环死亡的魔眼，森冷地俯瞰着广袤的大地，以及所有试图窥察它的人们。

“先别急，看一看再说。”伸手做出抵挡的姿势，阿尔斐杰洛屏气凝神地眺望着天上的涡洞，感觉到有股能量。

许普斯自然不会鲁莽到没摸清敌人的底细就往里面冲。他仰起头，观察那诡异的大空洞。裂口与天空接触的地方，能隐约发现有一层蓝光在微微闪耀，发散着它低调的光芒。许普斯眯起双眼，勉强辨别出那是一层附着在涡洞边缘的薄膜。可是再往里看，就无法观察得更清楚了。每当想要仔细地观察大裂口的内部，总有好几重模糊不清的叠影阻碍他的视线，就好像施加了某种障眼法。

“这巨大的涡洞，到底是什么？完全看不清里面的东西。”许普斯的声音透着一丝狼狈，不禁皱起眉头，朝苏洛凝视过去，想看看他有没有瞧出什么名堂。

“什么也瞧不出来。超视距魔法穿不透那层能量薄膜。越想看清楚，就越模糊。”苏洛苦涩地低语。这绝对是他一辈子都无法忘记的诡异景象。

不止许普斯和苏洛，还有守望在一旁的吉芙纳也同样毫无办法地摇了摇头。无论怎样聚精会神地观察，都无法准确地窥探到里面的东西。

“就因为敌人花了大功夫阻挡外部窥探，才更加可疑。”阿尔斐杰洛确信地说，“如果这群异族的王不在那里面，为什么要保护得这样严密呢？总之，在那道发着蓝光的薄膜之后，一定有我们要寻找的东西。”

首席的话点醒了众人。“要怎么进去？”许普斯侧头一问，“你们试一试空间转移？”

“试过了。”苏洛告诉他，“空间魔法不管用，无法突入到那个洞里。”

“那要怎么办？”吉芙纳的声音插了进来，“这么等下去的话……”

那不断颤抖的声音，简直要让人怀疑是不是那个冷傲坚毅的同胞在说话。“吉芙纳，你不要紧吧？”觉察出她有点不对，许普斯走到她跟前，眼神飞快地打量她一番，发现她的脸颊汗水如注，好像一个身体很虚的病人，“你是不是不太舒服？难道……你受伤了？”

虽然吉芙纳始终强打着精神，装作毫无异样，但是她苍白的脸色，空虚游移的视线，和不断沁出额头的汗珠，还是暴露出她的痛苦。许普斯不禁涌起了一个猜测，心想她是不是在之前的战斗中过度使用了龙息来解围。因为她的身上没有任何外伤，却依然一脸痛苦，那么，就只剩下这个可能。

“没事。我不要紧的……”

不希望被看作是一件会拖累到同伴的包袱，因此，吉芙纳一直在试图隐瞒自己的身体状况。但随着时间的推移，她似乎越来越力不从心，终于被同族瞧出了问题。就连她的辩解，都显得空洞而无力。

许普斯正想进一步询问，突然，天空中传来震耳的嘶鸣。而就在这时，阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛同时感觉到一阵不自然的空气流动，来自于敌人膨胀的雷压。

突来的噪音，震荡着空气。听声音，能判断出那应该是机械物在空中飞翔时，身体与触角互相磕碰发出来的噪声。那种咯咯摩擦的脆响，钻心刺骨，传入四人的耳中，无异于鸣响的丧钟。

破空的撕裂声来自于正前方。在那瞬间，捕捉到雷压的龙术士，和听闻到噪音的龙族，都一下子抬起头，不约而同地朝声源望过去。灰暗的异形从天而降，携疾风之势飞驰而来，在一阵比来时更扰乱人心的巨响中刹住庞大的机械躯体，占据着半空中的制高点。

来者共有四人，但不应该称其为人。他们在飞行的途中就已然恢复成丑陋的本体，只是一群机械物质堆叠而成的怪物。

没有半分犹疑，在与敌人视线相触的第一时间，许普斯、吉芙纳就迅速变回龙形，做好迎敌的准备。身为骑手的阿尔斐杰洛也召唤出一头机械龙，与苏洛双双就位，挺身站立在巨龙的背脊。

“无论是感官还是身手，都很灵敏啊。”墨里厄将军用他一贯的苛责语气，不太情愿地对敌人表示赞赏，“那么快就摆好了战斗的姿态，真不愧是龙术士。”

还来不及想出救人的策略，就被敌人发现了吗？不过，让阿尔斐杰洛感到气恼的问题，带给苏洛的，却是另一番完全不同的滋味。

“卢奎莎——”

不由得发出一声激动的叫喊，苏洛望着前方的敌人，怔怔地瞪大眼睛。

背对月色漂浮的四个将军，有一个人的身体完全是毫无规则的异形。他有很多条触角，比人的手臂更为粗壮，上面分布着大小不均的吸盘，好似乌贼的触角。无论何时何地，苏洛都无法错认那容貌。寡淡的星光下，在敌人蛇群一般的触角里，浮现出一个昏睡女人的轮廓。

“噢，这位龙术士小姐是你的恋人吗？”

渥兹华注意到苏洛的反应，非常愉快地轻笑起来。他紧紧地用触角卷住了作为人质的卢奎莎的腰，把她控制在自己手里。但是被挟持的女人，却双目紧闭，毫无知觉地沉睡着，一点也感受不到随时会降下的危险。束缚着她的触角，围了一圈又一圈，包裹住她柔软无力的身体，只要再收紧一分，卢奎莎纤细的腰肢就会在瞬间被剪断，死在睡梦之中。

虽然嘴边黏着的一缕发丝轻微地震颤着，是她仍在呼吸的证明，然而，死死昏睡着的卢奎莎，憔悴的面孔显示出铁青的颜色，无疑诉说了她的痛苦。腰间的衣服上，已隐隐渗透出一些血珠，应该是有一些钩刺扎进了她的身体。晕红了衣裙的血色泡沫，昭示着敌人还会加大束缚的力量。看到主人惨状的吉芙纳，心里顿时一紧，顾不得身上的痛楚，摩拳擦掌地想要冲上前，咬断敌人的触手。

“别乱动。”墨里厄将军用冰冷的警告声，提醒躁动的火龙，“不想让这女人丧命的话，就乖乖待在原地。”

上去生夺硬抢，只怕会坏事。吉芙纳再心急如焚也只能暂且压抑住怒火，僵僵地停留在远离敌人的半空。

在苏洛和吉芙纳陷入恐慌之际，阿尔斐杰洛的理性仍没有丧失。看目前的情况，似乎敌人在了结卢奎莎的性命前，还有着其他的打算。敌人让他们确认卢奎莎平安无事，显然是想要达成某种更深的企图。

“看到了吧，她还活着。”用微带讥讽的语调说着，渥兹华的双眼眯成弯月形的弧度，挑衅地凝视苏洛，“不过能不能继续活下去，就要看你们是不是听话了。”

“……不许你伤害她！”苏洛惨白着一张脸，两眼被激烈的情绪染得通红。“你敢动她一下，我发誓就算神阻止我，我也要杀了你！！”远超过愤怒的绝望感，使他嘶喊的嗓音无比沙哑。现在面临的，无疑是自己所能想到的最糟糕的发展。自己深爱的女人，被敌人挟制在手里，而自己的任何一个想要解救她的举动，都可能使她丢掉性命。

“哈，你是真的很担心这位小姐的安危啊。”确定这个男人即将崩溃的心情，渥兹华反而笑得更加开怀，“不过，暂时还不能把她还给你。”他对苏洛失去了兴趣，目光移开他的脸，转向另一个男人，嘴边浮现出愉悦的笑意，“我王仁慈，决定饶她不死，但必须要以一个人的性命，换取她的生存。”

阿尔斐杰洛明显感觉到这个浑身触手的将军，那带着兴味的目光是朝自己看过来的。他的心底，顿时涌起一阵冰冷的凉意。

“交换人质吗？”听明白敌人的意思，许普斯的眼神寒冽如冰，冷酷地反问道。

“一换一。再也没比这更公道的条件了，不是吗？”丝毫不把海龙凌厉的气势放在眼里，澈尔将军相当悠闲地反问回去。

不等他们回答，哈拉古夏的目光落在红金色头发的男子脸上，从容地说，“卡塔特的现任首席大人，请移步到王的宫殿相聚。王点名要你留下，作为人质，换回那个女人的自由。”

苏洛、吉芙纳面露惊讶，而阿尔斐杰洛听了这话，则更是不可理喻地吼出声音，“要我留下来？”

“想让这位龙术士小姐完整地离开，自然要做出点牺牲。”渥兹华笑得宛如一个绅士，琉璃般清澈的眼眸却抛出丝丝猩红的血光，不断刺激着他的敌人，“否则，我现在就扯掉她的两条腿。这么漂亮的女人，如果失去双腿，后半生的日子会怎样呢？”他语带轻松地发出威胁，毫不在意被敌人恶狠狠瞪着。“虽然是龙术士，可毕竟是人类的身躯。让残肢复原这种事，还是做不到的吧？”

“把我带去你们的领地，是想要做什么呢？”阿尔斐杰洛冷笑了下，“你觉得我会那么蠢，听凭你们的摆布？只要踏进那个大涡洞一步，就出不来了吧！”

“哎呀哎呀，我们谈崩了？”渥兹华颇为惊讶地挑了挑眉，轻飘飘地让一条触手飘移到昏迷着的女人咽喉旁，轻触她的肌肤，恫吓般地抖动着，“看来你的同伴，要为你的决定哭泣了啊。”

苏洛的眼眶几乎眦裂到极限，脸上惊惧的神色藏也藏不住。卢奎莎危在旦夕的状况，令他跌入到无底的恐惧中。他僵直的脊背，好像全靠一根钢钉在身体里支撑，才没有在巨大的压力下就此跪倒。扭过头，瞥了一眼正在怒视敌人的红发同伴。虽然不知道异族的王在打阿尔斐杰洛什么主意，但他身为首席，的确比自己更有价值。可从他的态度看，应该是不会答应交换人质的。而如果想保障卢奎莎平安，就必须做出牺牲。

微仰下巴，深吸一口气，苏洛终于抑制住自己的情绪。他朝渥兹华狠狠地看过去，态度却表示出愿意服从对方的意思。“如果一定要献出一个人，才能换她回来，”苏洛声线嗄哑，几近于嘶吼，“那就让我去吧。”

“什么？！”

为了挽救卢奎莎，主人竟决定把自己交出去？许普斯被深深地震撼到了，不禁扭动身体，粗长的头颈往后歪，用疑惑和惊愕的复杂目光看向主人。

那四位将军，在得到苏洛妥协性的回答后，有三个人立刻流露出颇感意外的表情，为他舍己救人的勇敢行为赞叹不已。只有渥兹华一人，对苏洛的作法嗤之以鼻。他并不像澈尔、哈拉古夏和墨里厄那样，感慨于苏洛的牺牲精神。相反，这个男人甘愿为爱情舍弃自我，在渥兹华看来只是一出能让他兴奋的好戏。都已经把敌人逼到不得不放弃生命的绝境了，还有比这更令人开心的事情吗？

而与将军们的反应截然不同，阿尔斐杰洛这一方的人，脸色都无比惊惧，不知道该怎么办。

简直是遇到了有生以来最棘手的难题。一边是自己的命，一边是自己最在意的男人的命，这两样无价之物，俨然已经被放在了天秤上，而自己必须去衡量它们的轻重。无论哪一个，阿尔斐杰洛都不愿放弃。

如果直接来硬的，难保敌人不会撕票。可是，真的要遵照异族的要求坐以待毙吗？阿尔斐杰洛咬着牙，陷入苦想之中。

“我很想为你的无畏送上几句溢美之词……”墨里厄的视线游移着，划过苏洛写满坚定的脸庞，朝另一边的阿尔斐杰洛望过去，“可是，非常遗憾，我王要见的人是首席。只能用这个男人进行交易。”

“哼，果然是这样吗。”扫视敌人，阿尔斐杰洛的目光满是嘲讽，“被一个不认识的家伙惦记着，也是很让人困扰的一件事啊。”

现在问他们劫掠龙术士的目的，想必他们也不会说。敌人共有四个，都是将军级别。相当麻烦的局面。如果许普斯刚才对吉芙纳的怀疑是正确的，自己这边恐怕会少一份战力。明显不在状态的吉芙纳，正被伤病的痛苦吞噬着，已经不适合战斗了。难道要靠我和苏洛、许普斯与敌方的四个将军交手？问题是，苏洛愿意抵抗吗？先不说他目前的情绪极端不稳定，满脑子都是如何换回卢奎莎，就算他有心消灭敌人，可在四将军后方的辽阔冰原上，还有几千个达斯机械兽人族盘踞在那里。只要他们的长官一声令下，就能调来无数的后援。

事实正像阿尔斐杰洛所担心的，留守在冰屋子周围的兽人族，都在蠢蠢欲动，恨不得一拥而上，将进犯的龙术士与龙族撕碎。王同时派出了所有的将军去处理紧急事务。附近有敌人入侵的消息，自然已经在全军传开了。

“首席，明白你逃无可逃的处境，就不要再抱着侥幸的心理了。”一句话点穿那男人越来越危险的困境，渥兹华唇角的笑意更深了几分，“应该屈服于命运，而不是反抗它。奉劝你乖乖跟我们走。否则，我这边可是要强取豪夺了！”

发出恐吓的将军，探长四五条好似八爪鱼的触角，想逼阿尔斐杰洛就范。柔软而锋利的触须盘绕着幽绿的雷电，如急速生长的树枝暴涨而出，直直刺向龙背上的首席。

阿尔斐杰洛的视野，随着触手的临近，被灰色与绿色占据。他的指尖闪起魔法光亮，正要应战，突然，被塞满的视野空了出来。飞向身前的钢铁触角纷纷断裂。

然而，阿尔斐杰洛不变的手势，说明他的攻击还没有挥出。

“咦，没道理啊……”身体的一部分被莫名切断，连带着整个人都歪斜地颤了一下。这突如其来的负伤，让渥兹华不由惊呆了一秒。他不解地望向被齐刷刷砍断的椭圆切口，好像很不理解自己的身体为什么会流血。

几乎是同时，哈拉古夏的喊声响彻天际，“渥兹华，你——快逃！”

钻心的穿刺声，还有血液的飞溅声，与同伴的惊叫交叠在一起。渥兹华的周身，舞起了漆黑的血花。那零零洒洒的姿态，如倾盆而下的雨点般汹涌，好像天空忽然下起了一场黑色的大雪。在纵舞的血花中间，将军本人的灰色躯体，顿时四分五裂了。

本能地感觉到，在渥兹华身体碎裂的时候，某个隐秘的角落里，涌动起一股令人畏惧的雷压。阿尔斐杰洛试着判断方位，朝西南方的黑夜远眺——

冰原的上空，升起了一弯猩红的血月，遮蔽住周围的星芒。逼人的压迫感，覆盖着冰冷的冻土，仿佛是来自地狱的死亡使者。绯月照耀下的西南高空，突然升腾起一阵旋风，将漫天旋舞的飞雪清扫开一条空旷的道路。雪花散落时，一个男人的身影清晰地突显出来。随风狂舞的长发，一半是滴血的艳红，一半是淬银的亮白。红与白纠缠如线，在他的脸上任意缠绵，稍稍掩住了他的面貌。但是浮露在发丝间的嘴唇，却微微一弯，扬起安静的微笑。

那个突然降临在冰原战场、光是其存在就极具威慑力的男人，毫无疑问是……

“刹耶！”对着夜空，阿尔斐杰洛高喊出这个名字。

“哟，首席，你还记得我。”

浮空而立的男人身姿绰绰，赤红的眼眸朝首席致意过来。他的神色宁静而悠然，但那只危险的手却抬了起来。白皙的指尖，凝聚着足以令一个将军在瞬间溃败的高密雷压。

渥兹华的迅速落败，只在眨眼之间。其他三位将军，虽未受到波及，但是在看见同伴全身被贯穿、分裂成数块的惨状后，无一不露出惊恐的表情。

令将军们惊愕和畏惧的突发状况，对苏洛而言，却无异于希望之音。阻挡他拯救爱人的障碍物，终于消失了。

一击粉粹掉渥兹华身体的雷压射线，并没有打在卢奎莎身上。与异族庞大的躯体相比，被触手捆绑住腰部的人类女性，只相当于宽敞的房间里摆着的一件不起眼的小装饰品，所占的比例实在太小。雷压的射线虽然密集，毕竟是点射的状态。在它们贯穿作为目标的渥兹华的时候，竟十分奇妙地避过了被挟持在身边的女人。

钳制住身体的触手断裂成数节，松了开来。无意识的卢奎莎，虽然幸运地避过了被分解的厄运，然而，由于失去能攀附的支点，她的身体在半空乘着风，跌落了下去。

在三个将军带着渥兹华的残躯躲避攻击的空隙，苏洛不管也不顾地冲上去，踏着无形的空气，脚下生风似的追逐卢奎莎落下的身影。

“苏洛，危险！”

下意识地大声喝止了一下，然而身旁的男子早已如离弦之箭，横穿天空而去。阿尔斐杰洛回头一看，只看到苏洛疾驰在空中的残影。

有比那四个将军更可怕的家伙出现了。战场上的每个人，无论哪一方，都可能遭到不测。但是，苏洛在意的第一件事，居然是趁敌人无暇自顾的机会去救卢奎莎。阿尔斐杰洛的叫声，淹没在了呼号的风声里。

几下瞬移到准确的地方，苏洛瞄准头顶的天空，放出一道魔力，融入卢奎莎周身的气流中，减缓她下坠的速度。

如一只翅膀折断的蝴蝶，卢奎莎轻盈的身体飘然而下，被早有准备的苏洛一把接住，拥入怀中，随后安然降落在飞身赶来的许普斯背上。毫无意识的女人歪着头，倒在他的臂弯之间。苏洛扯掉搭在她身上的敌人残肢，拨开黏在脸上的乱发，检查她的伤口。即使刚才的战况如此动荡，怀里的人还是未能苏醒，软软地躺在他胸前，毫无动静。她的脸色异常惨白，双眼紧闭，看起来就像一个死人。经过检查，苏洛确定了伤痕的位置。腰部有数道刺伤，不过幸好伤势并不严重，没有殃及到性命。只需要用治愈魔法悉心调理，就能化险为夷。

两道身影闪到苏洛身边。阿尔斐杰洛驱使机械龙，和吉芙纳一起飞向许普斯，停在他们主从身旁。数双眼睛，一动不动地盯着来袭的方向。用治愈术的魔力愈合了伤口，确保卢奎莎身体无忧之后，苏洛终于抬起头来，阴沉地看向敌人。

澈尔修长的钢铁臂穿过触角的缝隙，扶住渥兹华残缺的身体。墨里厄和哈拉古夏则护在二人身前，好让重伤的伙伴能抓紧机会再生。

惊恐过后，将军们条件反射性地摆出迎敌的姿态。尽管遭受了沉重的打击，整个身体都碎裂了，但是凭借着惊人的耐力，渥兹华还没有丧生。他在同伴们的庇护下，无力地喘息着，接好残肢断臂，恢复被打残的身体。

看清楚来人的面貌，澈尔的眼睛都直了。虽说是以前没见过的陌生男人形象，但那股熟悉的雷压，无疑唤醒了他的记忆。“刹耶……”眉峰死死地拧在一起，澈尔朝那悬浮在半空的男人瞪了半天，才终于从齿缝间吐出这个名字。“你这家伙，为什么会出现在这里？！”

“这得问你们了。”刹耶王轻轻地哼笑了一声，指尖对着济伽王帐下的将军们，“也该反省一下自己在罗马搞的动静，是不是太大了一点吧。”

“你擅闯我军的领地，有什么企图？”生硬地发出质问，墨里厄将军的独眼，冷冷地注视着红白头发的男人。

“这是当年所有的被流放者遭遇时空错乱灾难的坠落点，一起度过漫长冰封期的故地，凭什么让你们的军队独占呢？”刹耶轻笑着反问一句，表情很是游刃有余，“看你们紧张的样子，真让人心疼。不要慌，我一个人来的，没带任何部下。趁现在搬救兵还来得及。不叫人过来的话，就让济伽等着给你们几个收尸吧。”

看见是王之敌来了，大涡洞下方的冰原，瞬间杀声震天。一个个群情激奋的机械兽人，纷纷蜕去人皮，成群结队地往数方势力对峙的战场涌过来。

从来没有人踏足的永冻之地，顿时风起云涌。阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛，还有两位龙族，都是面目紧张，不敢有一丝懈怠。

“不行！撤回去！”墨里厄回身大吼，“没有我们的命令，不准随意出动！”

将军制止住横冲直撞而来的族人，将他们逼回驻地。刹耶王的突袭，绝对是一个意外。对将军们来说，暂时还没做好与其争锋的准备。即使来再多的军团，都没有什么意义。

四将军麾下的兵士们，带着满肚子的不甘心，一拨一拨地退了回去。刹耶临风而立，连看都没看那群蠢蠢欲动的喽啰一眼。那压根不屑的眼神，仿佛在宣告无用的杂碎不配得到王的制裁。他的目标，从一开始就盯准了这四名将军。

“你们想逃回缓冲地带？”瞧出他们的心思，刹耶冷笑出声，“没门。”

尖厉的弧光，划破了宁静的夜。第二波攻击，不再只针对某个将军，而是将四个人全部收纳在广阔的范围里。

在空中腾跃的密集射线，覆盖了全方位的区域，铺天盖地涌向四个将军。

时间短暂得不过是一眨眼的事情，密密麻麻的射线就已近在咫尺。澈尔立刻伸展开机械外壳之上的黑色羽毛。拉长的黑羽轻抚过三名同伴的身体，在触及到他们的瞬间，身形在原地被消除，无端消失在夜空中，仿佛刚才的存在全是假象。

见到这奇异的画面，阿尔斐杰洛不禁怀疑自己的视觉，但是刹耶却连哼都没哼一声，纵身而上，身影如鬼魅般在空中穿行。

“喔，能完全把自己和同伴藏起来，很了不起的能力啊。但是，你们的气息太浓烈了。不管躲在哪里，我都能找到。”

身后海龙皮制成的披风，在半空中划过一道蓝线。刹耶疾行的身体瞬间变得透明起来，好似一道涣散的星光。

粒子旋转——将自身粒子化，并且飞速移动的绝技。移动时，浑身会流泻出星屑的碎光。速度胜过龙术士瞬间移形的秘技“幻影”。

不过，这次他遇见的对手，是在济伽王的四个将军中，一向以敏捷著称的澈尔。

澈尔将军“无影者”的特点是来去无踪。不仅能让自身完全透明化，还可以穿透任何物体，更能让任何物体穿透自己。隐形时，能带同伴一起受益。只要是被他的羽毛触碰到的对象，就都能获得隐形之效；穿透物体时，则需要主观快速发动，并且只有自己才能享受。

来无影去无踪的澈尔将军，用上他隐身的绝技“无影者”，把战友带离危险区域，一瞬间飞驰到半英里外的远方。然而，他错误估计了自己的实力。即使他的速度再快，行动再隐蔽，照样还是避不开王的眼睛。当隐形的四人在远方的高空现身时，一道星屑从他们身侧闪过，从中浮现出追猎者的身影，拦断了逃兵的去路。

“这群恶魔竟然窝里斗？看来他们之间的积怨颇深啊。”

对于异族乱斗的局面，吉芙纳表达出难以掩藏的惊讶。她和许普斯密切关注着战斗的走向，跟随敌人移动的身形飞过去，停在适当的观看位置。

“如果这两群异族能两败俱伤，互相抵消，就是最好的结果了。”许普斯啧了一下嘴，“只可惜，那四个家伙，似乎不足以撼动王的权威。”

之前还叫嚣着威胁龙术士的一方，转瞬间成为被同族追杀的一方，局势的彻底反转，倒也着实有趣。在局外观战的两名龙术士，也都同意许普斯的看法。任何旁观者都能看出，刹耶王的力量是压倒性的。时间极为短促的战斗，可能才刚开启就要落幕了。

将军们在隐形空间的庇护下拼命奔逃。抓准他们气息独特的雷压，刹耶王迅速飞身迎上，再次袭来。以“粒子旋转”瞬间移动到四将军后上方的位置，刹耶低垂着头，看着无人的虚空，瞳孔泄漏出一丝杀戮的红光。

一声巨大的轰鸣，席卷了整片天空。炸响的雷电从天而落，照得周围一片煞白，仿佛在丈量天与地的距离一般，将幽深的夜空与冰冻的大地连成一线。

尽管隐去了身形，让人摸不到位置，然而刹耶王还是借助着优异的感官，判断出将军们的逃亡路线。不但如此，他攻击的速度完全快过澈尔的反应，致使“无影者”穿透的功能彻底失效。抵挡不了物理的干涉力，澈尔、哈拉古夏、墨里厄及重伤的渥兹华还来不及反应，就被漫天的电光穿透，从隐藏的空间里被揪了出来。为了不使一人逃脱，刹耶发动了全方位的攻击。

身体像是活生生被肢解了一样，揉烂在一望无垠的落雷里。达斯机械兽人族虽天生不惧雷电，然而被狠狠抽打的将军们，还是受到了严重的贯穿伤，喉中低低地发出哀嚎，逃命的态势越发狼狈。

不顾身上的剧痛，澈尔的羽毛再次从四方展开，包裹住受创的同伴。隐形的众人，在看不见的空间里快速穿梭，狂奔着飞往“缓冲地带”的方向。

叱咤的星尘粒子，如影随形地紧咬着夺路而逃的将军们。明明面对的是一点影子也摸不到的敌人，却仿佛完全掌握了他们逃亡的路径一样。刹耶疾行的身姿快如闪电，在夜幕中撕开一道又一道炫丽的光弧，丝毫不给那四个亡命之徒喘息的机会。在王的面前，猎物从来就没有能逃脱掌心的先例。

刹耶王好似戏耍耗子的一只大猫，全程紧逼逃跑的猎物，抢断他们正确的退路。澈尔羽毛延展的距离，毕竟是有一个范围的。限于这一弱点，其他的三个将军不能离他太远。抓住澈尔招数的弊端，刹耶贴身紧盯着四人，逼到他们跑错方向。为了逃避王的追袭，将军们在空中急躁地绕过一个又一个弯，反而离缓冲地带的大漩涡越来越远。

根本摆脱不了追踪，被反超只是眨眼之间。被逼无奈之下，意识到一味的逃解决不了问题的澈尔，解除了隐形之姿。虽然他和墨里厄、哈拉古夏都受了不同程度的伤，但好歹还能再撑上一会儿。可重伤的渥兹华如果再被打中，恐怕就真的性命垂危了。

唯一活命的办法，就是要么分头跑，分散刹耶的注意力，要么留人掩护，把刹耶的目光引到一人身上。

危急时刻，澈尔挺身而出，庞大的躯体在空中旋过一个方向，正面迎接疾驰而来的刹耶王。

“我留下断后，你们三个先——”

话还没说完，闪烁着死亡光芒的星屑，已然乍现在他背后。

澈尔的背脊，由于被人凝视而一阵发凉。糟糕的是，有同样的感觉的人不仅是他。透过气息，判断出强敌就在身后。四个将军慌乱地回身之时，正对他们的刹耶王，已经微笑着悬浮在十米外的半空，截断了他们的退路。

一个看起来和人类无异的男子，将四头体型硕大的怪物逼到绝路，怎么看都是非常滑稽和讽刺的画面。但是王与将军之间的差距，从来就是这样悬殊。

嘴角扬起胜利的微笑，刹耶一挥手，就是无数道绞杀的射线——

仿佛是高空降下的一道道惊雷，死亡之线织成一张无死角的巨网，扑向目瞪口呆的将军们。

然而，迅猛而锐利的射线在距离四人不到两米的时候，突然停住了势头。无形的防护罩拦下重重的雷压射线，仿佛雨滴没入湖泊。空气被震荡得发出悲鸣。刹耶王威力强劲的攻势在顷刻间瓦解。防御的湖面泛起微微的波纹，随后又恢复宁静。

与此同时，澈尔伸展他漆黑的羽毛，抹掉同伴们的身影，送他们到安全的位置。

足以致命的一击，还没能打在将军们的身上，就被不速之客拦下了。干扰自己的家伙，究竟是——

刹耶环视四周，感到身后有异样的空气流动。磅礴的雷压洪流，化为一道道细密的射线，从头顶的高空骤然坠落。透过气息判断出位置，在敌人的射线到达前，刹耶轻巧地侧身一避。

一阵绚丽的荧蓝光亮，如破碎的星星般聚在一起，凝结成一个异常高大瘦削的男人身影。月白色的发丝在风中猛烈摆荡，遮住了满带怒气的双眼。

“你是……”盯着来人，仔细地看了几秒，刹耶的目光像是一把锋利的刀子，“济伽？”

与刹耶疑问的轻喃一同响起的，是众将军惊讶的呼喊。“王！”

听到这个称谓，一旁观战的阿尔斐杰洛眸光一变，立刻朝突然介入到战事之中的那个男子望过去。这就是抓捕卢奎莎，随后又要我与她互换的那个王？

从敌人的手中救下四名将军，悬在半空的济伽王，躬着背脊，透过长发的缝隙朝刹耶望去。与憔悴的容貌毫不相称，那双青白的眼睛，在看到仇敌的那一刻，炯炯有神地发出了利刃般的光芒。

对这条总围着库拉蒂德打转的忠犬，刹耶非常鄙夷，从来就没有瞧得起过。一见到他，总会不自觉地露出轻蔑的讥笑。

“哈哈哈哈！你这条狗，躲了我多少年？现在竟舍得离开狗洞，在我的面前现身了？”舌尖舔过薄薄的上唇，刹耶用欣赏玩物一样的眼神，望着满面愤恨的对手，“胆小如鼠的济伽，女王的跟屁虫，终于敢堂堂正正地当一回男人了！这可真是百年难遇的奇闻啊！”

刹耶恶毒的讥笑乘着风声而来，无情地冲击着济伽的耳膜，在脑海中不断回荡。摇晃着身体，济伽猛然抬起头来，憎恶地盯着他。盲人般空洞无神的眼里，蔓着一片猩红的光，清晰地显示出刹耶的倒影。

“刹、耶……”

听到埃克肖的呼唤，从睡梦中逼迫自己苏醒，拖着病躯赶到战场，济伽王为了解救部下而来。他摇摇欲坠地拦在刹耶面前，无论是凝聚起高密度的雷压防御墙挡下敌人的杀招，还是投射出与刹耶王别无二致的雷压射线发动还击，似乎都显得很费劲。就他目前的身体状况，连保持浮空的状态都很勉强。然而，仇敌的名字，济伽却念得格外用力，仿佛要将之刻进自己的灵魂。

时间调皮地停下脚步，驻足回眸，默默俯视着济伽。这一秒，他仿佛再一次看到那抹美丽的身影，拨开时间的夹缝，朝他缓步走来。头顶的极光，散射出彩色的光芒，看久了，仿佛会出现幻觉。济伽突然想起，四王会晤的前一夜，库拉蒂德对他说过的话——

「我的梦结束了。它将在你的梦里，延续下去。」

那个时候，银金色头发的女王微仰起头，侧身对着自己，让人看不清她的表情。只有一抹苍白的浅笑，泄露在嘴角。那张永远静静微笑的脸庞，带着从未有过的绝望笑颜。他永远也忘不了那个表情。

「济伽，你一定要活得比任何人都更长久，将我未尽的事业——完成。」

女王香消玉殒之后，无论族众怎样误解他，质疑他，济伽都没有动过一分一毫找刹耶寻仇的念头。顶着族人的怨气，坚持在世界的尽头放逐自己，三百多年来没有再与仇人见一次面。而今，那个仇人却堂而皇之地出现在他的领地，让自己重新见到那张丑恶的嘴脸。他是在藐视我吗？想要惹我发怒？激我与他搏命？

以济伽病弱的状态，硬撑着与刹耶死斗，只怕没有好下场。倒不是说他的实力与刹耶相差太多，主要是他的身体每况愈下，早就过了最辉煌的时候。他依靠超强的毅力，使休眠期提前结束，挣扎着亲临战场。本来这个时候，他应该睡在床上，平息体内暴|乱的雷压的。

所爱之人的脸庞倒映在青白色的眼眸中，对他微笑后，消失不见。所有的痛苦，都在刹那间回来了。他不自觉地抚上心口。胸膛内那颗机械化的破损心脏，似乎在隐隐作痛。想到库拉蒂德，想到自己背负的伤，气质温厚的男子完全抛弃了往日的风度，抽搐着嘴角，重重地吐着字，“你、要、杀、了、你——”

“哼。”对他的威胁充耳不闻，刹耶只是不屑地笑笑，“自取灭亡！”

话音刚落，恐怖的惊雷突然降临，震醒了沉睡的大地。远方雷声乍响，一道闪电亟亟掠过地平线，把壮阔的夜空一划为二。

极地的海岸，顿时风云突变。铅灰的阴云飞快地聚拢过来，互相挤压在一起。不到两秒的功夫，轰鸣的闪电越来越多。鲜明而夺目的雷光，比天际的极光耀眼百倍，点亮了月色朦胧、群星暗淡的夜空，呈现出一派威赫的景象。

能量难以估计的高压电流迸涌而出，席卷了大地的脉络。四周狂风大作，鹅毛白雪被吹得零零散散。风雪交加的战场上，刹耶王与济伽王在地动山摇的轰鸣声中同时跳起，奔向对方，爆发的能量汇成巨大的冲击波，震得四处山崩地裂。周围人根本来不及有任何反应，就被迫卷入到二王相斗的战场之中。

整个空间疯狂地动荡起来，连飞翔的巨龙都感到环境的剧变。空中不断涌起高速旋转的漩涡，肆虐的气流重重地撞击大气壁，顷刻间就达到飓风的程度。站立在龙背上的人，身体止不住前摇后晃，稍有不慎就会被起伏不定的狂风扇落。为防止猛烈的气旋伤及怀中之人，苏洛把昏迷不醒的卢奎莎拥得更紧，并在周围升腾起一道保护性的魔力屏障，护住她不再受到伤害。

高空中，厚厚的云层旋转着，翻搅出一个个巨大的涡流。只要是有漩涡的地方，就会落下无尽的闪电。王的力量震天撼地，随手一击都能让冻原闷闷地沉下去几分，连大自然都被迫折服于他们摧枯拉朽的力量之下。蓬勃的雷压碾过大地，平原顿时千疮百孔。深邃的凹坑，宽大的裂缝，接连出现。一座巍峨的冰山，往往坚持不了多久便被击沉。一块宽阔的冰原，在短短数秒的时间里就碎裂成无数份，摇摇欲坠地陷落海底。双方的身形化作炫亮的星屑，移来移去，让人捉摸不透。平坦的雪原，全是坑洼。星光所到之地，必是一番无情的破坏。

无穷无尽的天雷回应王的攻势，从卷动的云层中轰然降下，打在静止不变的荒原冻土上，将周围的地貌完全摧毁，丝毫看不出原来的痕迹。星屑的残影胶着在空中，飞速变换着位置。雷压的射线如狂乱的群蛇一般涌出，咆哮着、翻滚着撞在一起。两股力量互相倾轧，纠缠不休。浩大的能量，搅起旋涡状的斗气。而斗气中心的王，早已经看不到半点身影。二人一路电光火闪，从这块雪原打到那块雪原，再从那个岛屿打回这个岛屿。一道道锐利的电光，伴着嘶哑的鸣叫，划破荒无人迹的冰霜大地。刹耶与济伽时而纠缠在半空，时而落回地面，时而又飘到海上。纷纷扬扬的雪花，洒在高速运动的二人周身。急切而杂乱的脚步，激起水花四溅。

围观者的视线，完全跟不上他们的速度。须臾之间，就已交手了数百个回合。从雷压储备的比拼，到闪电的互攻，再到速度、力量的较量，甚至是近身肉搏，都是难判高下，无法在短时间内分出雌雄。即使如此，二人的攻防也不见任何停止。执着的样子，好像要战到至死方休。

弥散的蒙蒙硝烟，充斥着战场的每一个角落，迷糊了众人的视野。然而，令人惊讶的是，即使打到这样激烈的程度，所有的雷电和射线的光弧，都完美地避开了四个将军、两名龙术士和两位龙族。双王的战斗，从来就没有殃及到任何一个无关的旁观者，倒是让阿尔斐杰洛、苏洛临时架起的防御结界显得有点多余。

无休无止的激斗，不知何时才到头。眺望着滚滚气旋中血战的二人，围观的队伍里，渐渐有人忍耐不住了。

“不行的！这样下去，王的雷压会暴走的！”

哈拉古夏焦急地呐喊。毫无疑问，如果继续不死不休地缠斗下去，身体虚弱的济伽王，无疑会先于他的对手败下阵来。

驾驶机械龙一路追赶那两道疾速移动的身影，阿尔斐杰洛紧紧跟在二人身后，不放过这个绝好的观摩机会。刹耶和济伽，共同搭建起华丽的战斗舞台供他观赏。“王”的实力，是极有价值的研究课题。

初步观察，得出“王”这一等级的达斯机械兽人族，可以不变成本体就进行战斗。他们平时的雷压就像其他阶级的达斯机械兽人族一样，是感应不出来的，可一旦转为进攻状态，雷压就会暴露出来。当他们射出雷压射线时，龙术士对他们的感应力能达到最敏锐的状态。不过，也必须得是强大如阿尔斐杰洛这样的龙术士。至少在这个战场，苏洛对两位王进攻走向的预判，还是有点吃力的。

这时，狂风骤雨的攻势，令人费解地慢慢减缓了下来。率先收手的人，是济伽。

呼啸的雷鸣终于停止了。在一层露出海面的浮冰上，济伽王站定脚步，腰背弯成虾状，摇晃的身体几欲倒下。骤然一疼的心脏，让济伽的呼吸都几近停止。苍白的右手突然捂住嘴，不由自主地咳嗽起来。体内气血翻涌不息，一阵腥味涌上喉头，冲口而出的鲜血，顺着指缝往下流。摊开手心，看着它们，济伽的瞳孔遍布血丝，眼底流露出难以言表的迷茫。

“王，您受伤了吗？”澈尔急切地迎向他，“请您回寝宫休养，把战事交给我们！”

面对这名老部下的关心，济伽王没有任何热切的回应。只见他横手一挥，表示不许任何人靠近。现在的情况很危险。那个狡猾而又阴险的家伙，一定会乘虚而入，展开后续的进攻。

意外的是，在距离济伽百米之遥的另一块浮冰上，他的仇敌停了下来。济伽喘息的时候，刹耶竟没有乘人之危，补上攻击，而是悠悠地抱起双臂，欣赏他痛苦的样子。

“热身还没结束，就已经不行了吗？”刹耶意味深长地看着济伽，适当地送出讥讽的低语，“虽然不再当缩头乌龟，可是你我间不断拉大的差距，要想弥补起来也是相当困难的吧？”他这么说，已然是看出济伽的颓势源自于哪里。“别白费功夫与我对抗了。你的身子早已大不如前。也不想想，当初你花了多长时间，才勉强保住这条贱命的？”

制止澈尔的那只手，软软地垂下来。对于仇敌的讥讽，济伽无力回答，只是冷冷地笑了一声。

其实，刹耶的攻击并没有伤到济伽。他的攻势，济伽全部都遏制住了。真正让他口吐鲜血的原因，是身体素质的衰退。三百多年前那穿胸一击留下的贻害，总是在济伽最需要力量时，显现出它的威力。他如今全身的雷压都处于随时会暴走的不稳定状态。刚才的激斗，让长期处于休眠状态的他，一时间还不能适应身体激烈运动的变化，因此积聚在体内的雷压躁动起来，有了要将宿主吞噬的迹象。现在需要做的，是静下心来，平复狂暴的雷压。所以，他不得不停手。

狂涌的斗气消散了。落雷也不再出现。旋卷的云层恢复平静。只有狼藉的地面和斑斑一地的碎冰，证明了刚才那场激战的存在。

“好了，你们看戏也看够了吧。”话锋与视线皆是陡然一转，刹耶王忽然看向了远远飘浮在一边的龙术士。赤色的眼瞳里，映出首席的俊脸。自现身之后，除了与对方打过一声招呼外，这还是刹耶第一次把目光黏在他的脸上。

阿尔斐杰洛没有答话，冰冷着面目，朝他回视过去。

风声中，传来刹耶的轻语，“我与这位同乡有点事要慢慢解决，没有卡塔特的龙术士们插足的余地。能回避吗？”

“什么意思？”不可置信地皱起眉，阿尔斐杰洛的惊愕和怀疑无法掩藏，“你要放我们走？”

他不会忘记那件事。那是烙印在他辉煌战绩中的一个污点。空镇之战的尾声，自己和尼克勒斯在追击落荒而逃的五个将军的途中，遭到这个实力高深莫测的王的拦截，并被他狠狠地挫败了一顿。即使过去了二十几年，阿尔斐杰洛依然没把握能战胜他。怎么看，这男人都是自己发誓要超越的、绝对势不两立的死敌。现在，竟然要……

“哈，”把暧昧的笑意挂在嘴边，刹耶王眼神不屑地看向一脸警惕的首席，“我又不是专门为了与你作对而生的，龙术士。别太把自己当回事儿了。”

他的表情，高傲中带着冷淡。提及谈话的对象时，用的是十分笼统的称呼。这模样，仿佛第一次与阿尔斐杰洛见面似的。他这么伪装，是出于什么目的？见识了这男人翻脸的本事，阿尔斐杰洛不禁怀疑起他在这个时候出面与同族的王战斗的动机，莫非是在故意阻拦对方的计划？

刹耶闲闲地抱住双臂，环顾了一下因震惊而哑然无语的众人，最后把视线定格在首席的脸上，“知道自己碍事的话，就赶紧消失。别再给我添烦。”他的眼神冷了一分，言语中带着强烈的催赶之意。

这个家伙竟越过王，擅自决定放龙术士离开，这个消息惊到了济伽的四个将军，连苏洛、许普斯和吉芙纳都觉得很不可思议，互相看来看去，不断变化眼色。

眼神带上了几分思索，阿尔斐杰洛直直地凝视刹耶，片刻后，像是想明白了他的用意，严肃地颔首说道，“正好，我也没有插手你们族内事务的兴趣。”他偏过头，看了一眼苏洛，眼神带着询问。

苏洛明白阿尔斐杰洛的意思，于是朝他点了点头。人已经救到，没必要再趟浑水。就由着这两帮异族内耗去吧。

交换人质、扣留首席的计划被打乱了。眼看到手的猎物就要飞走，在浮冰上喘息的济伽王突然瞪大眼睛，朝阻碍他的那个敌人死死地望过去，随后对准备离开的龙术士和龙族大声吼道，“一个也不许走！”

刹耶一脸蔑视的表情望着暴怒的济伽，脸上浮起悠闲的笑容，“先过我这关吧，你这自命为王的小丑。”

不给试图做出阻拦的异族留下他们的机会，红龙、蓝龙和灰龙如三颗流星迅速地腾飞升空，朝着来的方向冲天而去。

眼睁睁地看着那个伫立在机械龙背上的男子矫健的身姿越行越远，很快消失在深蓝的天幕中，济伽王胸口一紧，急怒攻心之下，又是一口腥甜的鲜血涌上咽喉，逃逸出嘴角。他痛苦地弯下腰，头颅低垂，双手紧按左胸。垂下的长发掩饰着他呕血的模样，叫人看不清他的真实表情，只听到一个沉顿的声音，失神地重复念叨着，不断不断地发出嘶吼，“刹耶……刹耶……”

听到他满含恨意的叫唤，刹耶王朝他偏过头。他虽然极力地想追回他的猎物，却没做出任何有效的阻止。济伽王过于劳累，好像一件机器耗尽了燃料，就快要停止运转。战斗还未结束，对手就已经失去了抵抗力，连输赢的悬念都没有了。看他如此不争气的样子，刹耶的兴致下降了不少。

“如果早知道你已经衰退成这个地步，我就不会拖到现在才过来了。”慢慢丧失掉欣赏济伽痛苦表情的兴趣，一脸失望的刹耶，掩去平常温柔迷人的笑容，神情变得阴狠而暴戾，“杀掉一个病入膏肓的你，应该是易如反掌的事情吧。只要你一死，你的部下自然统统归我管辖。我就能收编库拉蒂德留下来的庞大队伍了。”

即使被敌人如此轻视和挑衅，济伽王依然低垂着头，纹丝不动地站在冰面上，像灵魂出窍一样没反应。

“想让我们臣服你？”墨里厄怒声问道。

澈尔随后大喊，“简直是痴心妄想！你就做梦去吧！”

哈拉古夏和渥兹华也都向刹耶怒目而视。他们对自己的敌意，刹耶从来都不在乎。他反而笑了起来。

“哈哈，好乖的狗啊。”伸手轻抚一绾发丝，刹耶敛去眼中的暴戾，转为关切的笑，“先不要那么猴急地表忠心。济伽一死，军队就会陷入到群龙无首的混乱状态。早晚你们都将面临选择。是要学习费路西都亡命天涯呢？还是跟南一样，投奔我的怀抱？”

这个叛徒的名字，让将军们感到痛恨，眼底的愤怒清晰可见，瞬间激起毫不掩饰的杀意。

“别废话了。”哈拉古夏冷冷地咬牙拒绝，“我们是不可能投降于你的。”

刹耶惋惜地摇摇头，“忠心可嘉，但是太过盲目和迂腐。你们的王只是个病危的弱者，也许哪天就突然暴毙在床上了，根本不值得你们效忠。”他扬起双手，作出拥抱星空的姿态，豪迈地放声说道，“为什么要执意离开？为什么不跟着我吞并这颗星球，把它改造成我们的新家园？为什么要放弃身为食物链顶端的主宰者应有的权力？盲从于那个自身难保的废物，你们的前途将黯淡无光！”

渥兹华眯长眼睛讪笑起来，“啊啊，你就是用这套华而不实的征兵宣传词，骗取了南的芳心？”这名遭到过刹耶重创的将军，特地开起恶意的玩笑，用来表达自身的立场，“很遗憾，恕我欣赏不来你的迷人之处。”

缓缓地放下双臂，刹耶傲慢地笑了笑，“死脑筋的愚忠之徒，不值得我再浪费时间。不过，得先收拾掉这条臭狗。”他微微侧过头，眼光落在一旁。“来吧，济伽，像你心爱的库拉蒂德那样陨落吧。”眼角的余光，能清晰地看见济伽仍在低头泣血。那窝囊的模样，使刹耶露出怜悯的冷笑，“就让我送你最后一程！”

一道道身影降落在毫无反应的济伽王身前。四将军飞身赶来，像高大的围墙一样，把他紧密地保护住，每一个人都做好了死战的觉悟。在百米外的浮冰上，刹耶高声呼喊之后，昂然举起了手，就在这时，他得意的笑脸凝固住了。

“难道——”

不好的预感涌上心头，刹耶王的表情突然大变，不禁朝上方的高空回身仰望。

澄净的夜空中，一团悠远而零散的星辰，挣破夜幕探出头，在北方的尽头慢慢凝聚。细碎的星星一闪一闪，发出璀璨的光芒，与明艳的极光交相辉映，携着要将整个黑夜都照亮的气势奔涌而来，越来越接近众人所在的位置。

等到散射的星光彻底聚集在一起，在众人讶然的瞩目下到访的客人，终于显露出真容。

一袭朴实无华的青色长袍，裹住高大的身体，在呼啸的寒风中猎猎翻飞。长至腰身的玄发，柔滑得好似上乘的黛色绸缎，微微透着青黑的反光。男子的面部轮廓硬朗而分明，像是能工巧匠精心雕刻的古代神像。一双沉着坚毅的海蓝色眼睛，焕发出冷静和刚强的神采。

男人的及时出现，解了济伽的燃眉之急。济伽的将军们，通过雷压的识别，辨出他的身份。“是……是你！”猜到后，他们难抑兴奋地叫起来。

刹耶当然不会不知道来人是谁。“阿迦述？”他赤红的眼中划过一丝惊喜，好像见到了久别重逢的老友一样。惊喜之后，眼神转为嘲弄，“果然是你。”

飘浮在上空的阿迦述王静默着，回以冷视的目光。尽管一字未吐，但是他的存在，无疑能给人带来重压。济伽的将军虽然很高兴旧日盟友的到来，但是在搞清楚他的来意前，还是不能掉以轻心。

“我的老友，真没想到你会来。”刹耶王慢慢升空，来到与阿迦述视线持平的位置。“失去联系那么久，若不是亲眼所见，还真让人不敢相信会是你。”他用闲话家常的口吻，轻松地表达寒暄，“你我多久没聚一聚了？你来得太是时候了。恰巧满足了我想要与你一见的愿望呢。”

“别装作见到我很高兴的样子。我还活着，你一定非常失望吧。”与刹耶故作友善的眼神完全相反，阿迦述王的表情很是冷漠，明显带着敌视，“我和你之间只有仇恨，从来就没有朋友的情分。新仇旧怨加在一起，哪怕杀死你一万次都不会觉得解气。”

“如此不念旧情，真是既健忘又狠心啊。”脸上神色不变，目光毫无歉意，刹耶谈笑自如地问着，“阿迦述，我怎么没看见你忠心耿耿的部下呢？”

“和你一样，”直视他的双眼，阿迦述冷冷答道，“我也是一个人过来的。”

刹耶准确地抓住了宿敌的目光。这个家伙，自从多年前离开北非，就一直找不到人。跟着他的六百多名部下，在数十年间，完美地躲过了刹耶方的监视。现在，他却——

阿迦述出现的时机，不能不谓之巧合。刹耶顿时升起了无限的警觉。尽管阿迦述到现在都没有明确地说出他的来意，但他绝不会成为自己的朋友，必定是抱着阻挠自己的决意过来的。

以怀疑和戒备的目光，刹耶注视着阿迦述的一举一动。他会突然出现，应该是害怕济伽的势力一旦倒了，日后就再没有谁可以压制自己吧。刹耶的目光，变得越来越深邃和晦暗。虽然阿迦述不一定会真的与济伽联手，但他肯定不会跟我联手。他们俩肯定都拿我当作敌人。

和刹耶一样，墨里厄等将军也在琢磨阿迦述现身于此的目的。过去，这个男人与库拉蒂德交情匪浅，曾多次联合在一起对抗刹耶的威胁。作为库拉蒂德继承者的济伽，虽然不止一次驳回过阿迦述派遣的使者，但是念在过往交情的份上，总不至于跟他们翻脸，倒向刹耶那一边吧。

“你要保住这条狗？”刹耶笑意盈盈地看了一眼阿迦述，试探道。

阿迦述漠然垂下视线，望了望被部下护在身后、既不说话也没有一丝反应的济伽，观望了一会儿，再把视线转向他，“刹耶，我希望你能知难而退。”

他淡淡的话语，却如一阵风暴，吹得刹耶的胸膛一片冰凉。事情果真如此。阿迦述是来跟我作对的。表情一瞬间凝滞了半秒，而后，刹耶竟怒极反笑。

听出阿迦述弦外之音的将军们，仿佛得到了一个天大的喜讯一样，都流露出放心的神色，然后，一起怒对着刹耶。

维持笑容不变，沉默了近半分钟，刹耶才结束纠结的思绪。盘算出与这些人硬碰硬对自己只有不利，从而做出正确的选择。

“作为多年的老朋友，我就给你个面子。”

轻笑的声音落下了。刹耶王的身姿，在夜色中模糊了轮廓，散成一团星屑，随风而去。

默默注视着宿敌远去的地方，阿迦述转过头，正巧对上那一双双感激的眼神。众将军的眼中，有着名为感动的情绪。阿迦述没有说什么，面无表情地接下他们的谢意。

紧张的气氛，随着刹耶的离开得到了缓解。解除战斗状态的将军们恢复成人身。墨里厄扶着伤势最重的渥兹华，澈尔和哈拉古夏则搀扶住不断咳血的济伽。

那个俯身而立的男人，艰难的站姿，好像随时都要倒下。一身白衣带着还很湿润的血迹。暗红的血液顺着下颌汨汨淌落，一路流到冰白的地上，形成一条条蜿蜒的血河。雷压在体内暴|乱，使全身都无法自控地痉挛起来。额角爆出一根根青筋，好似线虫在皮下游动，与脸颊的神经一同抽搐。颤抖的双腿踩着厚冰，支撑住身体的重量，济伽以手抚心，浑身乏力地站着，甚至连满口的血迹都顾不得擦拭。在这个时候，王的尊严已经不再重要了，只能放下骄傲，接受部下们的扶持。

他是一个有着极强进取心的男人。本是效忠于库拉蒂德麾下的一名将军，却以称王为毕生目标，展开了艰苦卓绝的修炼。近乎于虐待自己一样进行着苦修，几百年来，日复一日挑战女王，提高自身的战斗技巧和素养。通过后天的努力，终于获得成功。在有了足够与阿迦述、库拉蒂德、刹耶三王比肩而立的强大实力后，济伽自立为王，与库拉蒂德开创了一个多世纪的二王共治的稳定局面。然而，曾经意气风发的那个男子，如今却像是一个垂死者，只是与刹耶稍稍相斗了几分钟，就疲乏到无力再战的地步了。济伽如今萎靡的面貌，让阿迦述大为惊诧。当年四王会晤遗留的伤，其严重的程度大大超出阿迦述的预料。济伽之所以带领军队躲藏在“缓冲地带”几百年，拒绝阿迦述使者的求见，想来也有着要对外隐瞒伤势的考虑吧。

“济伽，你该回去休息了。”

阿迦述微凉的话声，透着一股怜悯的意味，终于让济伽缓缓地抬起头，游移的目光寻找到他，与他长久地对视起来。

“阿迦述……你不恨我吗？”济伽的语调里，有难抑的痛苦。

漠然地闭了一下眼睛，阿迦述疲惫地开口，嗓音非常沉郁，“我和我的族人，现在过得很好，不希望再介入纷争。”

“……是吗？”

可你却为了我，逼退了刹耶。将阿迦述无比郑重的表情望在眼里，济伽忽然沉默了，不知道该说什么好。

难以想象，这个骄傲坚忍的男人，在被刹耶军狠狠打击的这些年，是如何度过的。强烈的不适感，使济伽难以说出完整的句子，心中更是装着对这男人深沉的愧疚，因而不敢发问。

不知沉默了多久，阿迦述目光一转，看向了站在济伽身边的黑皮肤女人。被盯着的哈拉古夏面色困惑，明显感觉到对方有什么话要对自己说，却又因为不好开口而显露出为难之色。不过，阿迦述王没有多看，微微沉下眼，掩饰了一下思绪，然后冷淡地看着济伽。

那双深沉的蓝色眼眸，犹如风暴来临前的大海，处处透露着高贵、坚韧和决然。济伽从来没有见过阿迦述如此认真的表情。

“这份坚持，对你而言究竟意味着什么？”

紧闭的心房在一瞬间被敲开，济伽抬起眸子，飘闪的眼神坚定地落在他脸上。

“宿命。这是我的宿命。”

阿迦述听闻，轻声叹了口气。“早点面对现实吧。”他的声音低得没有一丝温度，连面容都好像凝着冰霜，“从那个不合实际的梦里，醒过来吧。”

济伽听到这句话，蓦地昂起头颅，惨白的嘴角还挂着一串血珠。他吃力地挪了两步，又被迫停住了。只能费力地抬起头，仰望着那个只言片语便将他的努力全盘否定的男人。

自己追逐的理想，从来不被人正视，没得到过任何人的理解。他不会假装不知道，部下们的支持只是出于忠诚，而并非认同这个理念——毕竟已经失败过那么多次。至于刹耶那个死敌，则更是以尖锐的嘲笑眼光看待自己的选择。那条艰辛的道路上，只有济伽一人孤军奋战。阿迦述的不理解，并没有让他感到意外。

可是，希望仍没有破灭。济伽知道，一直有人在支持自己。那是他最有力的后盾。

银金色长发的女人，其绰约的身姿，穿越过时间的洪流，再次显现在济伽眼前。看见她，迷惘的心顿时变得坚定，让他有了回应阿迦述质疑的勇气。

“我没有——”

然而，济伽才刚刚张口，交谈的对象就已经侧过身，好似不屑听他的解释。

在迷离的星屑中，青衣的男人淡漠地回头看了他最后一眼，然后化作一道微光，消失了踪迹。

愣愣地看着阿迦述隐没的踪影，济伽从来都很混沌的眼睛，突然迸发出熊熊烈火一样炽热的情感。无焦点的瞳孔深处，闪动着异常清醒而执着的光亮。

济伽推开身边人的搀扶，勉为其难地朝前走了两步，拼着最后一口力气，朝空荡荡的虚空高吼，“你坚守的理想，最终又得到了怎样的结果呢，阿迦述？！你削尖了脑袋也要往人类社会钻，妄想与龙族递交和平的文书，作为这个世界的一份子，和人类共同生存。可是你忘了，这个世界从来就不属于我们！自诩高贵的龙族根本容不下像你这样的异类！回报给你的，只有他们屡屡对你发动的战争！而我……我早晚会向你、向所有质疑嘲笑我的人证明，我选的这条路——没有走错，是我们唯一的出路！”

最强烈和真挚的情感，在一瞬间得到爆发。随后而来的巨大亏空感，使紧绷在脑中的那根弦迸然断裂了。全身放松的济伽王站着昏倒下去，如一片归根的落叶，瘫在将军们的怀里。

“王？！您振作一点！”

什么都听不见。连耳旁担惊受怕的呼喊，都被屏蔽在了意识外……

 


	94. 阿尔斐杰洛（75）

CLXXIX

 

简朴的宫殿之外，夜色如墨。绮丽的星光散落在岩石碎片间，给深邃单调的宇宙空间增添了一抹不一样的颜色。几缕星辰的碎光透过窄小的天窗照了进来，使整个寝殿沐浴在比月光更美丽柔和的光芒之中。

室内，搁置在中间的火炉喷吐着热浪，温暖并照亮了周围，但是偌大的房间依旧寂静而冰冷。空旷的寝殿静到极致，仿佛连空气都凝结成了玄冰，而使气氛异常压抑的根本原因，莫过于始终不肯从梦里苏醒的病人。

墨里厄、澈尔、哈拉古夏和埃克肖安静地站在床的侧面，等待睡梦中的王醒来的那一刻。

就在四人身边的冰冷石床上，济伽王依然紧闭着双眼，仰面躺在毛毯里。被带离战场送回这里以来，他已经昏睡了一天一夜。担心他的部下们一直不离开他的床边，注视着他沉睡的侧脸。

许多年前，那名英姿勃发、神采四溢的王者，在战场上是那样的神勇威武，让敌人畏惧。但是就现在的情况而言，那似乎是非常遥不可及的过去了。如今，他瘫在床上，大部分时间，都沉睡在不知何时会醒来的梦境里。他做的梦，别人走不进，就连他坚持的梦想，都是那么可望而不可及。

法夫涅在济伽昏睡期间已经来看过数次，却是一点解决的办法也没有。诊断下来，济伽王一身的雷压早已稳定，人却迟迟不见苏醒的迹象，那就只有一件东西能帮助他渡过难关。现在这个时候，任何药物都不起作用，能不能缓过来，取决于他自己求生的意志。

他会不会在美丽的幻梦中流连忘返，不愿回归冰冷残酷的现实，面对永失挚爱的现状呢？

终于，在不安的猜测下，人们看到那覆盖住眼睑的月白色睫毛轻微地动了一下。在混沌的梦境中徘徊了十几个小时的济伽王，获得了苏醒。

“您终于醒了。”埃克肖立刻凑上前，关切地弯下腰询问他的情况，“身体怎么样？”

瘫睡在床上的济伽王缓缓睁开眼睛，用茫然的目光对着天花板，仿佛仍在梦中。随着王的苏醒，大家都簇拥到与石床稍稍隔着一点距离的地方，忧心忡忡地注视着他。鸦雀无声的房间里，听不到一点点说话的声音，所有人都静静地等待他恢复神志。过了好一会儿，济伽歪了一下头，和守护在身旁的人们对望着，没有焦点的双眼一直凝视了十多秒，才确定站着的那四抹人影分别是谁。

“啊，也不用每次我有点事，你们就扎推在一起等着我吧……”王的口吻透着一丝让部下们放心的轻松，神情却很疲惫。

“也不是全部。”澈尔小声嘀咕了一句。

在几个将军中间，墨里厄、哈拉古夏和澈尔都在，却唯独不见另一个人的身影。“渥兹华呢？”注意到这个情况，济伽脱口问道。尽管他恢复了清醒，但头脑却很凌乱。有关自己昏迷前的记忆，已经模糊不清了。

哈拉古夏平静地回答，“渥兹华伤得比较重，但也没有大碍。倒是您……”王的健康，一直是族人最关心的事。女将军的神色，渗了些担忧。

“看来……我让你们担心了啊。”济伽温和地对她和其他的人微微一笑，表示自己很好。“别在意。我已经没事了。”

“得知您一切安好，我等甚为欣慰。”哈拉古夏放心地点了点头，继续说明，“渥兹华目前正在休养，恢复到无伤仍需一段时间。如果您要见他，我会通知他稍后过来觐见。”

“这倒不用。让他安心静养就好。”

济伽微微摇头，铺在床上的浅蓝色长发有些凌乱。这时候，他似乎稍微想起了一点自己不省人事前发生的事。

他隐约记得阿迦述出现在缓冲地带之外的冰原，对他说了些什么，随后自己的记忆就中断了。现在，他骤醒过来，一下子有些难以判断时间过了多久。视线朝窄窗探去，外面一片黑暗，只有微弱的星光在闪耀。再往外，他就看不到了。

“现在是晚上。”从济伽王看向窗外的焦急目光领会到他的意思，埃克肖连忙说道，“您从昨夜一直睡到了今夜。”

“竟然过去了那么久……”济伽苦笑着叹了口气，感到绝望正一步步朝他逼近。

沉重的打击。自己最痛恨的那个死敌，竟突然现身在自己的领地外，成为破坏交易的妨碍者。刹耶重创了渥兹华，使他险些丧命，逼得济伽不得不出手。

愤怒，正在一点点吞噬自己。对刹耶的憎恨之情，随着混乱记忆的重组，一起涌进了济伽的大脑。他猛地攥紧毛毯，仿佛要将无法抑制的怒火扼杀在掌中。平躺的身体大幅度地往上扬，想要坐起来，但是铺天盖地的无力感及时将他制止，迫使他努力抬起的半个背脊重新跌回床面。前所未有的亏空感团团将他包围，好像所有的能量都被掏空。王仰面朝上，难受地呻|吟着，喘出颤抖的气息。只是坐起身子这样简单的动作，对如今的济伽王而言都是一件需要耗费极大体力的事。那根本不服从于大脑指挥、只能以不断的发颤和痉挛来作为回应的虚弱身体，充分地说明了这一事实。

如死人一样仰躺在床上，似乎是目前最适合济伽的修养方式。就像是一个放弃了挣扎的垂死者，在众人担忧的目光下，济伽王无奈地喘息着，声音有些颓丧，“有什么需要报告的事，就这样说吧。”

不想打扰王的休息，墨里厄将军沉着一张严肃中略带欣慰的脸，决定长话短说。“外面一切都很好。我军驻扎的区域一片安宁，没有任何敌军入侵的异象。无论是刹耶还是阿迦述的突击，包括龙术士的救援，看来都只是即兴的行动。请您安心。”

在多方势力前后到来，险些陷入混战的局面后，依然能维持安稳的状态，应该是值得庆幸的好消息。济伽听完墨里厄的话，点了点头放下心来。可是，体内汹涌咆哮的那股愤怒，却不断向他逼近。

让部队退守“缓冲地带”，派人秘密俘获能打开时空传送门的精英术士，为的就是有朝一日能带领部众回到原来的世界。普通的术士已经捕捉得够多，全都是无用的废物，根本帮不上一点忙，济伽便把魔掌伸向了龙术士。卢奎莎是第一个被他瞄准的对象。原本能用她，换来卡塔特最优秀的首席龙术士，为济伽研究星际穿越的秘法。可是这个计划，却被济伽最憎恨的那个死敌搅乱了！

三百多年前的一天，那个男人夺走了济伽此生所有的欢欣，而今，又来阻碍他的回乡之路！济伽无论如何也咽不下这口气。

看到王强忍着愤恨、怒而不发的样子，澈尔忧郁地垂下头。这名男子曾作为一名优秀的先锋，效劳于济伽军团，和哈拉古夏一样都是他最忠实的老部下。由于王的计划受挫，澈尔也不禁流露出忧愤的情绪。

“再安全又有什么用。这里一直都很太平。就算有外敌入侵，退到缓冲地带就可以了。关键是，我们的交易被刹耶搅黄了！”面向济伽王，澈尔将军咬着牙，非常愤懑地说，“是我太无能。虽然有试着进行追踪，却什么都没捞到，让他们顺利逃回了卡塔特。今后再想抓住那个首席，可就难了。”

在其他将军负责把晕厥不醒的王送回“缓冲地带”的宫殿时，众人间脚力最快的澈尔，曾带着部下追了很远的一段距离，企图对逃跑的龙术士和龙族发动强袭，结果连一个敌影都没发现。那群家伙，在成功把人救走之后，迅速撤离了济伽军控制的范围，逃得相当快。算算时间，这会儿估计已经回到了龙族的庇护所。

“计划泡汤了啊……”

这句消沉的低语，让每一个人都忍不住看向济伽王苍白瘦削的脸庞。

“我做的每一件事，都是为了实现她交付于我的嘱托。可是，在看到刹耶出现的那一秒，我的脑海里突然划过了一个想法。”济伽王睡在四人投下的阴影里，双手紧攥毛毯，狠狠发力。“如果当初没那么拼命地想成为王，或许她……”

“王，请您不要——”

凭直觉，大致猜到话题的走向，哈拉古夏立即小声喝止了一下，但是济伽压根没听见，毫无所觉地打断了她。

“是不是我想得到的东西太多？太不满足？”颤抖的质疑持续了下去。王自言自语，声音尖锐而嘶哑，“我应该安分守己地当一个默默守护她的将军。那样的话，就不会给她惹来杀生之祸。”

心底掩埋的歉疚实在太深。济伽一直在责备自己当年没能保护好库拉蒂德。时间越长，这股歉疚使他越发倾向于认定是自己做错了，将整件事会得到那样的后果全部归结于自己身上。所以，他才会说出这番自我苛责的话语。

“这是不对的。”墨里厄的反对声突然划破空气，让众人一惊。他顿了顿，犹豫了一会儿，咽下一口唾沫继续说，“您这是在颠倒因果。刹耶才是撕毁您幸福的祸首。他此番的出现阻挠了您的计划，更加说明了这一点。您根本就不需要把过错归咎于自己。”

“是吗？”不可否认，墨里厄的这番话完全说到了点子上。济伽不禁有些感慨，撇头看了看那张沉郁的脸。“是啊……他让我错过了一个极有希望能成功的机会。”

澈尔抬起目光，与王对视，在他青白的瞳孔深处看到了失望，不禁郁闷地低下头，沉默片刻后说道，“您如果需要，我们随时可以再为您献上更多的龙术士。虽然我不确定他们能否满足您的要求。”

“关于这件事，我认为不妥。”墨里厄摇摇头，再次提出反对，“我们对龙术士的动作最好不要太频繁，否则一定会激怒卡塔特。显然我们的据点已被他们获悉。如果龙族派大军过来围剿……”他减慢语速，看了看济伽王的表情，发现并无异状，于是确信地说下去，“抓捕行动不宜操之过急。还是要慎重些好啊。”

“墨里厄的话有道理。”哈拉古夏做出请示的模样，俯下身子，谨慎地询问，“王，您看，要不要先停止一段时间，把计划暂且搁置一下呢？”

“要我停止？”

尽管济伽此刻的表情淡泊到几乎没有表情，努力地想要维持声音的冷静，可是反问的言语中那股无形膨胀的怒气，依然不可遏制地泄了出来。

“不，绝不。”王浑浊的眼睛一亮，露出特别坚决的神色，语气中透着不容置喙的气魄，下定决心般地侧过头对部下们说，“我不要有一分钟停止。”他的嗓音凄厉而沙哑，“我的身体状况你们都很清楚，不可能再好转起来了。这副残缺的病体，不知道还能拖多长时间……必须要尽快完成！”

埃克肖、澈尔、墨里厄都沉默了。哈拉古夏更是崩开了她始终掩盖在脸上的冰冷面具，情绪有些激动地劝慰道，“请您不要说如此不吉利的话！”等心情稍稍平复后，她立刻冷静下来，接着之前的话题，以平缓的语气说，“况且首席远在天边，我们根本碰不到。而普通的龙术士……”

“那个女人向我提供了关于龙术士修齐布兰卡的情报。”

哈拉古夏的话声被打断。病床上的男子，显现出王才会有的决断力。

众人被惊得身体一震，露出微妙的目光，互相对看了半晌，最后，不太确定地齐声问道，“修齐布兰卡？”

“对。修齐布兰卡。”此时，济伽王的侧脸没有一点表情。从那张总是颤声喘息的薄唇里，清晰地吐露出铿锵有力的字句。“他是一个常住在布鲁日的神父。”

这个名字背后究竟意味着什么，在场每个人都很清楚。以那个男人为目标展开的捕猎行动，其难度不亚于与一个首席直接战斗。

“我从将军奋斗到王，全都是为了她。她不在了，王位也就没了意义。但我对你们依然存有责任。你们不想回家吗？”

说这些话的时候，济伽王平静的脸上，写满了坚毅、深情和忧郁。他望着天花板，仿佛在对一团虚妄的幻影说话。

任何回答在这个时候都显得很多余。将军们无言地点了点头。

“那个首席动不了，不如把眼光放在修齐布兰卡身上。鉴于那女人交代的情报，应该到布鲁日的教堂多找找。”克制住内心的渴望，王平静地转过头，对埃克肖做出吩咐，“今后你把侦测的重点放在那个地方。就算把整座城掀过来，也要逮住他，带到我的面前。”

“遵命。”

把埃克肖的应答作为谈话的终结，济伽对部下们挥挥手，表示想一个人静一静。

众人离开后，济伽继续在床上休息。床边的矮柜放着食物和汤药，他一口没动，只是躺着。身体里的雷压很安定，不再翻江倒海地给予他折磨了。济伽王度过了一段颇为安稳的休憩时光，却迟迟无法入睡。也不知道是否之前睡得太久，济伽难得没有一丝倦意，大脑异常清醒。也因为如此，他无法通过睡眠去暂时忘记一些事情，更无法通过睡眠去见他最想见的那个人。济伽从来不会知道，原来清醒对于自己，也会是一种痛苦。

等感到有点力气了之后，他稍微撑起身体，坐了起来，眼睛却轻轻阖上。浅淡的眉梢蹙在一起颤抖着，闭目沉思的王徜徉在冥想的海洋之中。

空寂的房间，简单得没有一点装饰，满目都是深色的石墙，只有一个暖炉孕育着瑰艳的火苗。但是四周原有的景象，却在一点一点被颠覆，发生了不可思议的转变。雷电四射、密云滚动的紫色天空慢慢突显出来，遮掩住沉闷的天花板。打磨得无比平滑的厚重地板，顿时变成了裂缝横生的蓝色岩石，摇摇晃晃地托举着石床。随着一声火山爆发般的巨响，床底突然裂开一条深不见底的天堑。宽大的裂缝歪歪扭扭地朝地平线的方向一路延伸。裂口所到之处，岩石稀稀拉拉地碎裂开来，四处滚动。深埋在地底的放射性能源喷出深邃的大裂谷，冲向高空，掀起异常耀眼的蓝紫光芒，如汹涌的波涛朝外飞溅。碎裂的岩石升空之后，又被抛落回地上。放射性物质沾染过的碎石，奇妙地重新咬在一起，结合成形状各异的山丘。寝殿的景致翻天覆地地变化着，连依附的地面都裂成了碎渣，然而石床并没有下沉，而是整个消失不见，原本在床上端坐的人，则诡异地以坐姿漂浮在原来的高度和位置，丝毫不为外部环境的剧变而有一丝反应。剧烈的动荡持续了半分钟，骤变的世界终于固定成型。厚密的阴云称霸了整片苍穹，旋转着搅拌出无数巨型的乱流，仿佛是造物主开天辟地以前的混沌世界。落雷怒吼着从涡流中降下，无情地击打在寸草不生的荒野上。岩石大地时刻都在震动，与天上的闪电一起纵情肆虐，绝不停歇。喧杂的环境，没有一秒是安静的。

等济伽王再睁开双眼时，眼前的世界早已不复他原来所见的样子。那是一个气候恶劣、土壤贫瘠、砾石与山丘遍布，而不见任何海洋踪影的荒凉世界。地震频发，雷鸣四起，风暴狂舞，每分每秒都在自我破坏。紫色的天空，蓝色的土地，与记忆中母星的影像重叠在了一起。而这，并非幻觉。

带着恍惚的神情，济伽环视四周，轻叹着发出一声感慨。这个奇妙习惯的养成，具体追溯到什么时候，他已经没有印象了。会做这件事完全是因为一个人。那个人常常孤独地站在心象世界中，孤独地想着心事。只有在这个时候，她才会露出平时根本见不到的哀婉表情。而济伽，通常都会一言不发地守在角落里，陪伴着她，留恋她静思的侧颜。相似的场景看多了，渐渐地，他也染上了这个习惯。

在偶尔清醒的夜里，济伽王会拖着病弱的身躯，坐在这片蓝与紫的世界里，回味那令人怀念的风景。连自己都是如此，更遑论归乡心切的库拉蒂德女王……

自他初到人间，懂事之后，他就为自己规划了今后的道路。心中没有任何疑惑和彷徨。生逢乱世，唯有栖身于一个值得他奉上全部忠诚的明主，才是最好的出路。为此，济伽不断地鞭策自身。体内被精炼的战斗之血，使他打败了一个又一个的对手，跻身为具有“将军”素质的强者中的一员。济伽冰冻的心，只为战斗而生。在他前半段以艰苦修炼为主的生涯中，他的心里，从未住进过任何一个能让他为之眷恋的人。

但是，在见到那个女人的第一眼，心底的寒冰就解冻了。胸腔里，有某种东西在狂跳。哪怕击败可敬的对手，斩落彼此竞争高下的敌人的头颅，都没有这一刻的心跳来得强烈。济伽知道，胸口的火热，是爱的产物。

那个年代，尤古斯星球的时局非常混乱，完全是一副兵荒马乱、动荡不安的形势。彼此称霸争雄的十三位王，都在广招人才，积极备战。实力足可担当起一位将军的济伽，毫不犹豫地投靠其中之一的库拉蒂德王，得到她的赏识，成为她麾下的将军。来到她身边的理由，效忠她的理由，都是源自于对她的爱。但是，在如此漫长的时间里，济伽没有一次向高贵的女王表明过心意。

库拉蒂德是一个理想之中的王。她贤明又聪慧，强大而谦虚，为人温柔仁慈的同时，又极具威慑力。她是非分明，礼贤下士，有着比亘古的大地更深远的宽广胸襟，因此甚得民心。对追随她脚步的族人来说，女王就是他们的信仰。不过，投奔她的男子，往往最先倾倒于她的美貌。依照达斯机械兽人族的普世审美观，库拉蒂德是一位标准的美人，而她又是女王，在她周围，自然聚集了不计其数的爱慕者。

济伽不吭一声地看着女王将一个个为她神魂颠倒的部下宣进她的寝殿。而他，从来就没有得到进入的允许。

对着女王美丽的背影，济伽暗暗发下誓言，一定要助她击败所有觊觎至高王位子的对手，登顶为统治整个星球的唯一合法女王。在达成那弘大的目标前，男女私情只能先寄放在心里。

可是，灾难降临了。

还没来得及大展鸿图，实现最终的理想，济伽和他成千上万的同胞，就被一股不可抗拒的力量卷入了错乱的时空旋流之中。

流离失所的达斯机械兽人族被母星抛弃，漂泊到异乡。无处安身的他们，失去了往日的荣光和信仰，在陌生的星球到处流浪，不少人因接受不了环境的骤变，被大自然淘汰，痛苦而心存不甘地死去。意识到再不做点补救的措施必将导致灭族危机的库拉蒂德王，与其他飘零到异乡的阿迦述王、刹耶王商议后，做出了一个无奈的决定。三王率领治下的子民，在坠落点附近的冰冻大陆自我封印，希望时间能为族人在将来的某一天赢得重生创造机会。在最艰难困苦的时候，济伽一直都坚定地伴随在女王左右，听从并支持她的每一个决定。

“尤古斯”一词，在达斯机械兽人族通用语中，是“荣耀始焉之地”的意思。而“达斯”则代表“充满荣光的”。然而，光荣的机械兽人族，在漫长而复杂的衍化过程中，身体发生畸变，退化成食肉吸血为生的怪物。数百万年过去了，他们被摧心蚀骨的饥饿感唤醒，被寻觅食物的本能带动，破开冰层，飞离了永冻的苦寒之地，前往丰饶富庶的大陆觅食。强烈的饥饿感翻涌着，带来了一种很本能的冲动。这种冲动使体质发生变异的达斯机械兽人族意识到，要想填满空虚的身体，就必须掳掠人类，撕碎他们，啃光他们的肉，饮尽他们的血。

诸王在原来的世界就有磕绊。流落到地球后，从冰川中甦醒的三王，各自带领族人找了一块地盘。而在所有飘零到地球的这群“被流放者”中间，库拉蒂德与她最信赖的亲兵是最早苏醒的，比其他两位王早了差不多四百年。西元一世纪初，她就带着她最亲近的一群族人破冰而出，飞往当时正值极盛期的罗马帝国的领地，凭心情和喜好捕杀人类，成为威胁到帝国边境安全的一股不安定势力。

不过，当时搅扰罗马帝国的机械兽人族，只是库拉蒂德身边少量的亲兵，影响力和破坏度有限，没有诱发大规模的伤亡，因此，并未引起龙族的警觉。在往后的岁月里打得不可开交的达斯机械兽人族和龙族，那时候还没有觉察到对方的存在。

库拉蒂德在位多年，受族人爱戴，具有明君的一切优点，但如果硬要从她的身上找出些瑕疵，那就是她进取的野心，没有刹耶和阿迦述那样强烈。库拉蒂德崇尚和平的秉性众所周知。但自从流落到陌生的世界，渐渐地习惯了与母星全然不同的崭新生活之后，一些从前绝不会去在意的事情，开始在她的心中落下了种子。

达斯机械兽人族依靠捕食人类在地球维持生计。虽然就天性而言是人类绝对的死敌，却也无法避免地被人类逐渐同化，无论生活的方式，还是审美，都慢慢潜移默化地向他们的猎物靠近。他们吃人，吃了人就会变成人类的模样，维持机械本体的时间越来越少。时间一长，他们对美的观念，发生了质的改变。

库拉蒂德就是在这样的趋势下，爱美的欲望一天天滋长起来。她频繁抓捕美丽的女子，用来挑选最适合寄宿的肉体。不管是身份显赫的上流社会贵族，还是平凡的农家女或低贱的奴隶，只要容姿出众，就都逃不过她的掌心。而作为她亲信的墨里厄、渥兹华、费路西都、南、济伽这些将军们，也非常乐意为她寻觅并奉上年轻貌美的女性供她享用。沉湎于养颜之道的女王，不断地更替她的寄宿体。被她杀害、吞噬掉的女性，多得不计其数。

有一个女人，非常之美。库拉蒂德第一眼见到她，就决定要永葆这份美丽。那是一个日耳曼女人，外貌光艳照人，有着能与日月争辉的银金色波浪长发。标致的脸上，镶嵌着堪比星辰光辉的银蓝色双眸，英挺秀美的鼻子和充满魅惑的薄薄嘴唇，简直能把任何一个男人的魂勾走。身材高大丰满，气质雍容典雅又隐隐带着一股野性，有典型的日耳曼女性的特征。其高挑的身材，使大部分男人都必须接受她的俯视。这个女人的外形，完全符合库拉蒂德对于一个美丽与威严兼具的女王的一切向往。

日耳曼诸部中，苏维汇族是最大、最英勇善战的一族，占据了日耳曼尼亚半数以上的土地。苏维汇族划分为多个小的部落，其中包括阿勒曼尼人，马克曼尼人，夸迪人，伦巴第人等。而那个女人，正是马克曼尼族首领最小也最宠爱的女儿，名字唤作伊蒂珂。

她的美貌远近闻名，登门求婚者多如过江之鲫，但她一个都看不上，终身大事始终悬而未决。库拉蒂德早就听过她的故事。当真正见到她的时候，就立刻决定要将她占为己有。

伊蒂珂和情郎私奔的谣传很快就传播开来了。这是在坊间流传的最逼真的一个版本。也有人说她被罗马人劫走了，甚至还有在河边洗头时失足落了水的谣传。总而言之，伊蒂珂消失在了人们的视线里，在另一个不为人知的地方，迎得“重生”。

自从占有了这具完美无瑕的躯壳，库拉蒂德投入在美颜之中的一切疯狂行为终于画上了句号。抢夺到最美丽的寄宿体，库拉蒂德感到无比的幸福和满足，发誓这将是她最后一个吞下的女性。往后的七百多年，她再也没有变成过其他的样子。

她带着部下回到坠落点，将其余族人唤醒，整顿大军一同北上，在罗马帝国的边陲比利时高卢地区定居。西罗马帝国崩溃后，先后潜伏在阿勒曼尼亚、勃艮第王国及法兰克王国境内，狡猾地与他们眼中的食物共存。

时间的转轴拨到西元五世纪。冰封在永冻大陆的阿迦述王、刹耶王，和他们的族人从长眠中陆续苏醒。与当年最先离开冰川的库拉蒂德王一样，他们被无法排解的饥饿感支配，血腥地肆虐过令他们感到无比新奇的欧洲大陆。探索新世界、寻找栖身之地的同时，怀着一颗危险的好奇心，满不在乎地对人类进行戏谑的屠戮。

经过一段时间的杀戮游戏后，阿迦述感到厌倦了，开始反思以往犯下的错。回忆起昔日荣光的王，不再放任自己屈服于低级的欲望中，决定思考并追寻族群的未来之路。对于阿迦述的自省，刹耶却不以为然。他的军队依旧保留着最野蛮的作风，以蹂|躏人类为荣。他们把自己看作地球的主宰，立于食物链顶端的至高者，暴戾地行使着他们自认为该得的权利，并且深信他们的王终有一天会征服这颗星球。

库拉蒂德的部队，不像刹耶那样嗜血，也不像阿迦述那样自律。他们对人类没有极端的残杀欲望，但同样也不排斥食用人类。对女王统治的族人来说，定期吃人是保障自己不衰弱的必要措施，日常生活的一个很普通的环节罢了。然而，他们的首领，却固执地进行着独自一人的绝食。

库拉蒂德十分爱惜自己借来的这副外貌。日益兴起的爱美之心，为她后来的灭亡埋下了伏笔。不舍得放弃伊蒂珂美艳绝伦的肉身，库拉蒂德开始了在部下眼里不能理解的、近乎于执着的绝食，七百多年里竟没有再吃过一个人类。

达斯机械兽人族很早以前就发现，一旦吃下一个人类，绝大多数情况下会变成对方的样子，只有极少数的时候会维持原貌——而后者的概率相当低。库拉蒂德曾被这一奇怪的现象深深吸引，开展过研究。每个人都是不同于他者的个体。即使性别相同，也存在差异。除去样貌，每个人的身材和体型都是与众不同的。为了研究食人后容貌转变的原因，库拉蒂德压抑欲望，不再把猎物整个生吞入腹，改为只吃一部分。吃一条胳膊，或一条腿，或只咬几块肉。她发现，多数情况下，她的外貌还是换掉了，只有极罕见的两次没有变化。库拉蒂德感到很奇怪也很苦恼，即使仅吃下一只手掌或一根指头，都有可能变成那个人的样子。由于这个原因，库拉蒂德害怕再进食会使目前绝美的容颜被替换，为了保住这副令自己称心如意的外貌，因而开始绝食。济伽不像吹毛求疵的女王那样，对寄宿的身体有一种近乎变态的完美主义的追求。他经常更替他的外形，但每一个都是人高马大的青年男子。他只会对高大而年轻的男人产生捕猎的兴趣，而他们无一例外都在身高上超过了库拉蒂德。济伽对女王的爱，便从他捕食的细节中慢慢泄露了出来。

对于这位在身后默默注视着自己的男子，库拉蒂德看得非常透彻，早就知道他埋藏在心底对自己的那份情。其他的部下觐见女王，会亲吻她的手背，唯有济伽与众人不同。他亲吻的是女王穿着罗马凉鞋的足尖。但是，他从来不说，绝口不提对她的渴望，这让库拉蒂德对他充满了关注的兴趣。她其他的爱慕者会主动献身，向她表白，墨里厄甚至摸准了她的心思，讨好般的开发出制造心象世界的能力。只有济伽，从来不做任何表示，一直在背后默默地看着他心目中的女神。只有不经意间浮现出来的嫉妒的眼神，暴露了他的想法。作为对济伽的惩罚，库拉蒂德会与渥兹华嬉笑调情，与墨里厄彻夜独处，邀费路西都上床，却从不选济伽单独侍候自己，只是在对视时，温柔而挑逗地看着他，尽情地欣赏他隐忍却醋意大发的表情。

尝够了被刻意冷落、忽略的滋味，终于有一天，济伽再也忍受不住，向他心爱的人表明了他隐瞒多时的心迹。

内室的宝座上，银金色长发散落一地的女子，看到部下朝她走来。那张脸上书写着的坚毅表情，好像下定了某种决心。他凝视她的眼睛仿佛能喷出火苗，含情脉脉又充斥着无法克制的欲望。她静静地坐着，一句也不打岔，在他表述完毕之后，朝他伸出手。他恭顺地接过来，亲吻上去。接着，她对他说，“做你想做的事。”于是他跪在王座前，脱下她的鞋，炙热而湿润的唇覆上她滑嫩的肌肤，沿脚趾、脚踝一直往上亲，在小腿、大腿上留下爱的痕迹。女王放松全身，一脸享受地闭上眼睛，双腿搁在他的肩膀，任他索取。然后，他们得到了彼此最想要的东西。

库拉蒂德接受济伽的求爱，是在她刚得到日耳曼绝色美女身体不久的事。那以后，她就很少再需要别人侍寝。济伽由此成为女王最宠爱的性伴侣。

在往后的岁月里，库拉蒂德有一次问过济伽，为何不向自己求婚。这男人尽心尽责地辅佐自己，深得她的信任，即使被她戏耍一样的故意区别对待，也没有片缕的怨言，始终默默承受着。也许她并不介意下嫁给这样一个无限包容她，并对她忠心耿耿的将军。但济伽显然有自己的打算。要真正得到一个人的爱，至少要跟她平起平坐。如果以将军的身份向女王提出婚约，自己永远都只是她身边被她召之即来挥之即去的一条狗。所以，济伽趁没有人注意的时候，一直在勤奋地进行着完善自身的苦修，增强自己的实力。

兽人族的捕猎越来越频密，神秘死亡的人类越来越多，察觉出异世界威胁的龙族，发动了意在消灭这个异端种族的战争。三王组织联军，顽强抵抗。残酷而持久的战争，使库拉蒂德感到厌烦。一个新的想法，慢慢地在她的心中酝酿起来。

一直守候着女王的济伽，对她内心的想法非常了解。他知道，她并不是一个真正意义上的和平人士。当龙族威胁到她的生存时，她也会审时度势地主动联络其他的王，共同御敌。库拉蒂德不是个合格的和平爱好者，尽管她并无野心，但是流淌在血液里的傲气，使她根本就不屑于和人类打交道，不屑于发动战争去侵略他们。高傲的女王，一心只想回到原来的星球。

那个年代，龙王还没有开展人龙共生的计划，因此，自然也不会有后世出现的龙术士。当时，术士等级的划分十分粗略。最强的那一档被称为高等术士，其余则称普通术士。高等术士里，不乏有实力强劲的拔尖者，完全能与现在这个时代的龙术士相匹敌。库拉蒂德的部下们渐渐发现，女王狩猎的目标，从普通的人类变成了术士。

库拉蒂德不希望她做的研究传到其他王的耳里，于是偷偷在被称作“缓冲地带”的大漩涡，打造了一座简易的宫殿。宫殿最底层的地下室，是囚禁术士的牢笼。在那里，女王和她的俘虏们，秘密地探索在星际中航行的方法。

无数个日日夜夜的寻觅过程中，库拉蒂德一路碰壁，一次次地失败。她抓了数不清的当世豪杰，能力强大的高等术士，逼迫他们为自己服务，可是，都开辟不出一条能够重回故土的道路。与库拉蒂德最亲近的济伽再清楚不过了，他心爱的那位女王，早就绝望透顶。

为了和女王联姻，必须成为王。为此济伽付出了极为艰辛的努力，在残酷的修行中使自己的雷压大增，到第二次“灭龙之战”结束后，终于成功，获得了与刹耶、阿迦述、库拉蒂德并驾齐驱的实力。仿佛受到上司的鼓舞一般，济伽军团中有两位实力直逼将军的先锋——澈尔、哈拉古夏，也进行了强度不下于上司的修炼。最终，库拉蒂德默许了济伽的壮大。第三次“灭龙之战”打响前，趁着龙族暂停攻势、恢复元气的间隙，济伽自立为王，并在原先的军团中选出实力最强劲的先锋澈尔和哈拉古夏，提拔成将军。作为库拉蒂德势力衍生物的济伽的势力，和他原来的首领长期保持共进退的同盟状态。库拉蒂德王和新晋的济伽王一同主事，地位并尊，被双方的子民亲切地称为二王共治。

然后，济伽就与自己苦恋多年的女王在一起了。双方的爱情，终于修成正果。族内甚至传出济伽王将要和库拉蒂德王联姻的传言。他得到了女王的一切，战胜了她所有的追求者，却唯独不确定，她是否真的爱着自己。但至少现在，他再也不会因自己低她一等而感到苦恼了。

然而，库拉蒂德的心愿，还没有实现。

“我要把星际传送的能力掌控在手，带领我的族人回到我们的母星球。”私底下，她不止一次这么对济伽说。

高等术士能够掌握空间。他们神奇的魔法能帮助他们打开次元，在不同的空间中自由穿行。库拉蒂德掳掠他们的目的，便在于此。

利用精英术士们不俗的空间能力，打开时空传送门，开辟出一条回乡之路。背地里，济伽一直坚定不移地支持着库拉蒂德的事业。

被电网重重环绕的囚室，是库拉蒂德为被掳而来的术士专门打造的。里面有数不清的人痛苦地哀嚎过，惨叫过，最终在女王无情的惩罚下，含恨离世。

就在这一瞬间，时间仿佛被按下了休止符，不再流动了。漂浮在心象世界里怀念着过去的济伽王，眼睛望着周围不断震动、不断打雷的大地，脑海里却清楚地忆起了那难以忘怀的一幕。

“啊——啊啊啊啊啊！”一阵阵尖厉的叫声回荡在空旷阴暗的囚室。那是一个男人凄厉的惨叫和绝望的咒骂，“你这只恶魔……下地狱去吧啊啊啊！！”

一个无比柔和的女声回应了他。“相信我，我们正在地狱。这里，这个残酷而陌生的世界，对我族而言就是地狱。”声音里的轻巧、傲慢和不屑，甚至给人她在微笑的感觉。只有一丝不易被人察觉的悲哀与忧伤，透露着她的真实心境。

男人没有理会那略显悲凉的话语，更没有求饶，只顾一个劲地嘶喊，仿佛早已预知到自己的末路。“你不会得逞的！你永远也得不到你想要的东西……死心吧！你们回不去！你会在无尽的彷徨和绝望中，度过你罪恶的余生！！”

然而，男人愤恨的骂声，对女人来说不过是清风拂面。美丽的女王一脸从容，不怒自威，目光沉静地看着不断怒骂自己的男人，仿佛他只是一个被困在蛛网中心的小虫。

“真叫人头疼。果然问题还是出在力量不够上面吗？”歪着头、呢喃自语的女王，芊芊玉指抵住雪白的前额，露出一副烦恼难消的样子，“达不到一定水准的术士，是没法帮助我们的。可这已经是那群术士中最优秀的一个家伙了呀。”

她那头不曾修剪过的银金色的长发，已然像绵长的瀑布般拖到了地上，在忽闪忽闪的雷光照耀下，发出璀璨夺目的光芒。她美丽的侧颜，就半掩在这头浓密的长发下。陪在一旁的济伽，痴迷地看着她。“这是最优秀的？”他侧身问。

“是啊。这男人的履历非同一般，在术士界是个响当当的人物呢。”库拉蒂德回过头，带着俏皮的神色，向济伽介绍，“他叫海林·巴杜尔·韦纳尼姆。喂，我没记错吧？”她拉扯了一下捆住男人的锁链，把他拉到离自己近一点的地方。男人被牢牢绑缚的身躯在她大力的拽动下悲惨地扭曲着。在得到他愤怒的瞪视后，库拉蒂德耸耸香肩，不以为意地笑了笑。“他从十八岁就开始了他辉煌的挑战之旅。他向当世所有知名的术士发出战书，用了两年的时间与他们对决，未尝一次败绩。成名之后，所有的术士又反过来挑战他，全部被他击败。他认为术士这个称谓已不足以衡量和涵盖自己的才能，便把自己誉为大魔法师海林。可是啊，等我抓到他的时候，他的巅峰期已经结束了。”

越是强大的术士，越容易短命早亡。缺乏人龙契约的支持，高等术士普遍活不长，往往在三十岁前最巅峰的黄金年龄就纷纷凋谢。海林今年26岁，一年前就发觉魔力在逐渐流失，身体机能随之衰竭，开始走下坡路。因此才会被库拉蒂德派出的将军轻易抓捕。海林清楚得很，自己已经命不久矣。

济伽的耳旁，回响着库拉蒂德妙曼的嗓音。“这男人从20岁就声名鹊起。现在，时间只过去了六年，他的生命却已经枯萎。照这个衰弱的速度，余下的日子应该不足一年吧。”

“快死了吗？”济伽打量男人厉鬼般惨白的面色，“看起来似乎不行了啊。”

“才折磨了一个星期，就成这副鬼样子了。抓捕他的时候，也几乎没怎么抵抗。研究不出我要的成果，也就不足为奇了。海林·巴杜尔·韦纳尼姆，你不是我能够寄予希望的人。”女王的口吻，好像在宣判一个死囚的命运。

济伽瞥眼看了看被折磨得只剩一口气的男人。在他的印象里，库拉蒂德最近对术士的需求量越来越高，抓捕的行动越来越频繁和疯狂，而她的耐心却流失得比任何时候都快，总是等不了多久，就把囚徒折磨至死。

“我是在寻找回去的方法啊。这个男人是最厉害的术士。他的能力在同行中间是最超群的。可即使是这样的男人，也无法创造并维持足以使大批族人穿越星际回去的技术。”库拉蒂德笑吟吟地歪过头，看着与她共掌大事的男子，“你想念故乡吗，济伽？盼望着有朝一日重回母星的怀抱吗？吸食能源，不必再沾染人类的血腥，只要能换回那样的日子，无论要我杀多少术士，我都不在乎。”

“您应该最懂我的心。”济伽充满柔情而又坚决地回应道。已经成王的他，依然保留着对她的最高敬语。“我会永远支持您的任何决定。”

他的话听在库拉蒂德耳里，就好像最动人的情话。银蓝色的美眸眯成月牙，女王开心地笑了起来。“你啊，不管我做什么，都毫无原则地支持我。无论我要什么，你都对我有求必应，毫无保留地纵容我，爱着我。我现在所有的暴虐和疯狂，很大程度都是被你惯出来的啊。”

济伽露出浅浅的微笑，回视她，深情款款的眸子里镌下她窈窕的身影。大家都夸她美，说她的容貌如神话中最美丽的女神般超凡绝伦。可是济伽却觉得，她一点也不美。她只是冰冷，凉薄，恐怖，就是不美。那根本就不是她最原始的样子。但济伽就是死心塌地地爱着她，爱她爱到迷失心窍，不可救药。

被高压电流蹂|躏的男人仍在痛苦地喘息，时断时续的谩骂声穿插在二人的情话里。库拉蒂德柳眉微皱，瞬间转移了目光，望向他，极尽妖娆的眼神里染上了一抹凶光。

“这男人以大魔法师自居，但是依我看，他就是个庸才。他对我说，他开启不了星际的传送门。”

库拉蒂德的眼神里，有调皮，埋怨，失望和残忍，唯独没有怜悯存在的余地。

“您准备怎么料理他？”

“他的寿命所剩无几，再拖下去也只是延续痛苦。我打算做点慈善事业，给他个干脆利落的了断，你看如何？”

不等济伽回答，她就轻轻拿起一根锁链，将人类不堪重负的电流导入其中。

无法承受剧烈的电击，男人的身体起了巨大的反应，几乎要被震坏一样的七歪八倒，上下颠簸，口中不断呕出白沫。

库拉蒂德用欣赏美景的眼光打量着垂死的男人，脸上尽是温柔的笑意。然而济伽知道，这个自己深深眷恋的女王，从来就不是一个真正温柔的人。

“记住了哟，济伽，”有着绝世容颜的女王眼波流转，对身旁的爱人嫣然一笑，“对付让你失望的家伙，就要用这种手段。”库拉蒂德平静地说着，口吻好像在教育晚辈。她的神情没有丝毫改变。仿佛一切都是那男人应得的。

男人不停地发出狂叫。他挣扎的声音，让库拉蒂德不胜其烦。女王红唇微启，放在唇前的纤秀手指，妩媚地比划了一声“嘘”。

“——我赐予你阿舒-樊拉之吻。”

阿舒-樊拉，尤古斯世界的万物之父，最负盛名的至高统治者。他被视作诸神之王，司掌战争、权力、智慧和雷电。这是达斯机械兽人族信仰体系中地位最高的一位神。他们相信他们生来能够释放雷电的力量，就是得到了阿舒-樊拉的赐福。

柔和的宣判声落下尾音，随风飘摇的生命之火发出最后的尖啸，熄灭了。海林抽搐的身体停止了抖动。一道能刺瞎人双眼的高热雷光，把他洞穿。

海林的死是一道分割线。在他死后，库拉蒂德孜孜不辍地研究时空穿越的计划，以一种非常突兀的方式暂停了下来，很久都不再提起。

三次“灭龙之战”落下帷幕，龙族攻势锐减，很长时间都没有行动。战事中止了，四王迎来一段较为安生的岁月。一个喜讯开始在库拉蒂德王和济伽王的军中蔓延。传闻揭示出双王治下的族人，正紧锣密鼓地筹划着二人的婚礼。

不过，刹耶却对龙族停止进攻的举动感到不安。他认为目前的和平只是暂时的假象，斥责库拉蒂德和济伽不该在这时放松戒备，提出要召开部族会议。

收到这个消息，济伽起先不愿答应。不过在得知阿迦述同意赴会，且刹耶选择的是一个中立地带后，终于勉强应允。会议的举行地点定在中欧陶伯河河畔的罗腾堡，时间是西元909年的冬天。刹耶邀请众人参加四王会晤，共商大事，决定部族未来的命运。在会议召开的前一夜，库拉蒂德曾对济伽说了些让他深感困惑的话，要他完成自己的事业，继承自己的衣钵。这些话，就好像今后不会再见面了一样，让济伽非常不解。

“我选择你。我选择你做我的接班人。”

那一夜，她对他说。这是束缚住济伽往后一辈子的魔咒。

诸王率军在罗滕堡集合。会议开了整整一个白天。当四王达成继续联合对抗龙族的协议时，城堡外的天已经漆黑。原先预计的不愉快矛盾没有发生，王的会面进行得异常顺利。准备联姻的库拉蒂德、济伽，收获到了来自刹耶和阿迦述的祝福。但是，在临近散场时，一直保持温文尔雅姿态的刹耶突然变脸，瞄准库拉蒂德的位置，发动了令人意想不到的奇袭。他的手，轻易地捅穿了女王的胸口，精准地抓住心脏的轮廓。鲜血喷涌，飞舞着撒落开来，仿佛要在地上开出一朵凄美壮烈的花。

就在刹耶展开第二击攻势的时候，济伽奋不顾身地扑了过去，挡在爱人的身前。

锋利的手刀，无情地穿透济伽的胸膛，爪子直插|进去，一直探入到要害位置。连接着桃形器官的血管和神经被尽数扯断。无处可藏的心脏，在破开一个大口的胸腔中呼之欲出。若不是济伽奋力挣扎了一下，按住刹耶的手，影响了他最舒服的拉扯角度，整个心脏都会被他挖走。

刹耶右手捧着一颗完整的心脏，左手是半颗破损的心脏。他染血的手指划过仍在鼓动的瓣膜，换上了一副与刚才谈判时全然不同的面孔，露出一脸的奸笑，然后当着众人的面，毫不留情地捏爆了它们。

血，血，血……

会场顿时大乱。双王的部下们，和刹耶王事先埋下的伏兵一起冲出。阿迦述王大惊失色，但随即就快步上前驱逐凶手，把刹耶逼离浑身浴血的二人身边。济伽颤抖地半跪下来，爱人柔软的身体倒在他的臂弯里，苍白带血的唇角，僵着最后的一抹笑意，是那样的满足和喜悦。

他不记得随后爆发的大混战，不记得族人拼死作战保护自己的过程，记不得部下们如何把死死抱住库拉蒂德逐渐冷却的身体不肯放手的自己从乱斗中救出罗腾堡，只记得她生命陨落的那一刻。

被刹耶打穿胸膛，心脏严重损坏的济伽，昏迷了很长时间。虽然在医师的救治下勉强捡回一条命，然而，此次事件的后遗症，使他全身的雷压处于非常不稳定的状态，稍有不慎就会失控。曾经，那些庞大的、强盛的雷压，是他作为强者的象征，如今反而成为了一种负担。济伽破损的躯体无法承受住这股暴|动的力量，时常在死亡的边缘徘徊。一直以来，他都依靠药物及充足的休眠维持身体的稳定，活动的时间非常有限。

自己虽被救活，然而库拉蒂德的生命，却无论如何也难以挽回。济伽受到巨大的挫折，人生被打入谷底。移植机械心脏的手术完成后，济伽王没有过多修养，匆忙整合了女王遗留的残军和自己的部队。但他这么做，并不是要率军远征刹耶一雪夺爱之仇。他放弃联合阿迦述攻打仇人的机会，放弃原先在东法兰克王国境内的驻扎地，带着族人撤往缓冲地带。一些人将这举动视为懦弱的表现，不愿再追随他。将军之一的费路西都，领导自己的军团从济伽王的势力中分裂出去。南更干脆。在女王惨死后，她直接倒戈向刹耶的怀抱。

严格说来，罗腾堡离库拉蒂德和济伽的领地最近，还有各自的军队保护着，所有人都低估了刹耶的居心叵测。因此，当刹耶揭开他虚伪的假面，对库拉蒂德痛下杀手时，根本没有人料到事情的发展。

事后，每每想起库拉蒂德在那一晚嘱咐的话，济伽就感到无尽的懊悔在啃咬自己。她是否早已预感到自己将遭遇不测？为什么她预知了悲剧，却仍要执意地踏上这条不归路？为什么要选在婚礼前离开，不给他迎娶她的机会？

她爱我吗？济伽经常会问自己。也许不爱。她表面善良，对部下仁慈，但她生性凉薄，和她朝夕相处那么多年的济伽最清楚不过。她唯一爱的便是她貌美的躯壳，她为之而死的躯壳。她连自己的命都可以毫不顾惜，又怎会在乎别人的心情和感受呢？她怀念故国，可是一道天堑生生隔断了她回去的道路。最后，她冷漠地接受了自己的死。

达斯机械兽人族原本依赖着放射性能量生存，后来变异为靠人肉维持生命的怪物。尽管他们不进食也能活很久，但长期的绝食还是带来了一个不利的影响——力量衰竭。库拉蒂德对寄宿体的维护，到了锱铢必较的程度，七百多年都忍住饥饿，拒绝进食。她的力量逐渐衰退，早已不敌其他三王。

反观刹耶，他的军队是达斯机械兽人族中的虎狼之师。他从不禁止族众吃人，他自己的手上更是血债累累。放眼四王各自的将军、士兵，就属刹耶手下的族人战力最强。他本人更是强大得不可想象。因此，在四王会晤的宴席中，再多的军队，也防不了刹耶的偷袭。连挣扎都没有，库拉蒂德就被刹耶轻而易举地杀死了。

可是，导致她不抵抗、甘愿受死的原因，恐怕绝不是这样简单。或许，她早就想到了自己的命运。

因为她绝望了啊。

所有的希望都落了空。穷尽数百年的光阴，都架不起一座回乡的桥梁。一次又一次的失败，使库拉蒂德早就绝望了。所以，她舍弃了她的人民，她的爱侣，她的一切。

而受她临终托付的济伽，当他想明白这所有的缘由，想明白她作出的抉择，想明白自己肩扛的重担后，也感到了满满的绝望。

他沿着库拉蒂德留下的脚印，一步一步走着，让自己的脚印与之相叠。龙族的领袖推行出一项计划，鼓励人与龙缔结共生契约，龙术士随之诞生。这是一群比高等术士更强大的角色，因为他们获得了长久的寿命，能不受限制地挥霍他们的力量。继承库拉蒂德遗志的济伽，经过漫长的寻觅，终于决定将捕捉的目标从普通术士转到龙术士身上。然而，每前进一步，都是往绝望的深潭近了一分。

手心再也抓不住那抹消散了的美丽背影。再也无法切实地追赶她的脚步。那张他深爱的脸庞，再也不会对他展露微笑。那是一种穿肠刺骨的痛。

341年前，宿敌的手停滞在胸腔、将心口掏空的感觉，至今仍留在济伽的记忆里。挚爱的血染遍大地，盛开成一朵凄绝的猩红之花……那样的生死场景，那样的剜心之痛，他永远也忘不了。

从一开始，他的目标便是得到他仰慕的女王。立志称王的缘由，是为了迎娶库拉蒂德，所付出的一切努力，都是为了追寻她的脚步。通过艰苦的修炼，最终自立门户。但是刹耶始终将济伽当作库拉蒂德脚下的一条狗对待着。刹耶对自己的蔑视，济伽太了解了。他痛恨在他联合库拉蒂德对抗阿迦述时，济伽进言表示拒绝；他痛恨当龙族进犯、诸王的联军需要一个盟主时，济伽偏偏推举库拉蒂德而否决由刹耶担任的提案；他痛恨明明是被他踩在脚下的蝼蚁，有一天突然实力大增，后来居上。对这条总是妨碍自己、围着库拉蒂德打转的狗，刹耶恨之入骨。而济伽与库拉蒂德的联姻，更让他无法忍受，最终起了杀心。

二人一旦成婚，势力彻底融合在一起，刹耶就再无可能取得在诸王间掌控全局的地位。所以，一定要不择手段地把他们拆散。

无止境的悔恨隐没在心底，如涨潮的海水翻涌不息，令济伽感到痛不欲生。他后悔自己犯下的一桩桩错事。没有规劝女王放弃绝食——尽管他进谏过无数次；没有更强硬地制止女王参加刹耶设下的鸿门宴；没能严格地防范刹耶和他的部队；没能早一点找出使寄宿的身体即使在吃下别的人类后、依然可以维持原貌的方法。

如果他至少能完成一件，库拉蒂德就不会离他而去。

“我啊，已经找到要怎么使同一副面貌永久保存的方法了。”在电闪雷鸣的心象风景里，对着只剩自己的虚空，济伽王兀自轻喃，“如果能早点开发出来，您就不会因绝食而衰弱，被刹耶一击得手……”

感叹的话声，藏着无尽的温柔，仿佛情侣间的私密之语。可是，任他说得再温柔，也得不到回应了。

“现在说这些，又有什么用呢？”带着满心的遗憾，他忍不住笑了一声。“您解脱了，可我还陷在这地狱里。对您来说我究竟算什么？一个仆人？奴隶？供您取乐的玩物？还是您爱过的人？真遗憾啊……答案永远也不会揭示了。”

眼神变得迷离，隐含着无限的感伤。济伽微微抬眼，目光遥望着远方的蓝紫天幕。青白的眼眸一片柔和，含着深深的眷恋，仿佛看到了一道美丽的光影。轻启唇瓣，说着只为她许下的承诺。

“我能做的，就是答应您，完成我所接过的这项使命。尽我全力，实现您的遗愿……”

打开星际传送门，送族人回到他们热爱的世界。她给他铸造的这道桎梏，也许自己永远也打破不了。但是济伽无怨无悔。

没有在四王会晤结束后率军与刹耶死拼，而是领着部下退往缓冲地带的理由，完全是为了达成库拉蒂德为之殉身的夙愿。如果拖着残躯与刹耶搏命，那么等待着济伽最好的结果也只是同归于尽的毁灭，那样一来，带族人重返故土的梦想，就再无实现的希望了。所以，他才忍耐了这么多年，始终没有找刹耶复仇。可是，这一次，终究没能保持住冷静到最后……当刹耶出现在他的面前，嘲笑他，威胁他摇摇欲坠的统治时，苦苦抑制的愤怒获得释放，济伽终于听从了内心声音的呼唤，力战刹耶，却是险些葬送了手上的基业……

苦笑、苦叹着，济伽对着虚渺的那抹倩影，抱歉地摇了摇头。

“我，会继续……”

咆哮的雷电不再鸣动，暴躁的大地停止了震颤，心象世界的奇诡之景慢慢消逝，周围的空间回归正常。雷鸣，风暴，地震都不再持续了。令人怀念的风光逐渐消退，所有熟悉的一切都随风而逝，离他远去，只剩他一人独自留下，感受着销魂蚀骨的孤独。从悠远古老的记忆中拔离而出，济伽王放低身体，躺倒在床上。他的眼神晦暗下来，带着安详的表情，又一次沉入睡眠。

 

CLXXX

 

他们降落在佛罗伦萨南郊的葱茏树林。拨开树叶，能见到繁闹的城市平摊在前方。回程的途中，他们没发现任何敌人追兵的踪迹。到了这里，已经非常安全。

降落下来之后，火龙和海龙立即变回人身。吉芙纳的面色惨白如纸，额头淌落着豆大的冷汗。连夜的飞行大大耗损了她所剩不多的体力。许普斯见状，赶紧上前扶住她，让她依靠自己站立。

解除与机械龙的骑乘状态，阿尔斐杰洛翩然落到地面，对凌乱的头发和衣物稍作打理，目光朝苏洛望过去。

他的眼中，只有怀里的人。卢奎莎仍未恢复意识，看起来非常虚弱。苏洛小心翼翼地把她横抱在身前，感觉抱着一个刚刚失去孩子的母亲。唯一令他安心的是，她的呼吸很均匀，表情也很安稳，是脱离危险的信号。

“这么长的时间，敌人都没有追过来，看来是放弃了。”阿尔斐杰洛望着苏洛，“这里很安全。我们就此别过。”他的嘴上虽然说着分别的话语，但专注的表情却透露出他的不舍，似乎并不想马上分开。

感觉到灼热的视线黏着自己，苏洛抬起头。“也好。”他粗略地回答，没能理解对方矛盾的心情。现在，他所有的心神都倾注给了卢奎莎，全心全意地祈祷她能够尽快苏醒。

“你就没什么话要对我说吗？”阿尔斐杰洛有点不高兴了，板着脸，急急地问道。

“我……”苏洛没能说下去。再多的感激之语，都没有必要在此刻提及。苏洛挺起胸膛，凝视这个男子，闪烁着激动之情的眼眸，无声地表达他的感谢。

接收到他的谢意，阿尔斐杰洛总算收起了不开心的表情，“我倒有些话想对你说。”

“是什么？”

看了一眼耸立在夜色中灯火辉煌的城市后，阿尔斐杰洛才慢慢地把视线转向苏洛，稍稍靠近他。“我会去救你的。”他喃喃的话语无比轻柔，好像在说给自己听。

灰绿色的眼眸微微睁大，苏洛带着一副没听懂的表情，怔怔地看着他。

与之对视，阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛一片深情，“你提出要拿自己的命换回卢奎莎，那我就拿我的命换回你。我虽然不想为卢奎莎冒这个险，可倘若对象换做你，我会毫不犹豫地选择救你。”他此刻的声线，低沉得充满磁性，仿佛在说情话，“我对你的心意，你应该最明白。我不能眼睁睁地看着你步入险境。”

苏洛掩藏住一瞬间流露出来的尴尬神色，犹豫了一会儿，郑重地向他表示，“不管怎样说，还是很感谢你帮我。如果没有你指明方向，我们根本找不到卢奎莎。”说着，他忽然低下头，温柔地朝怀中的女子看了一眼。

还有什么事比这更愚蠢？注意到苏洛凝视卢奎莎的表情，阿尔斐杰洛的心里一阵酸楚。他为了自己所爱的人，救了那人深爱的人。不，不，这根本不对。这两个都是欺骗自己的混蛋！而他居然为了一个骗他的人，去救了另一个骗他的人？这究竟算什么？阿尔斐杰洛自己都理解不了。

紫罗兰色的眼睛，远远地望着遥挂在天边云絮间的银盘，眼底有炽热的火焰在窜动。“我也不是白帮你的。我要你答谢我。”他突然用醉人的目光凝注苏洛。“而我要的东西，你不可能不懂。”

苏洛知道口头的感谢很无力。可是，他无法在感情上回应这个男人，只能无奈地说，“我知道。可我给不了。”

此时，苏洛的表情很复杂，混合着惭愧、忧郁和歉疚。阿尔斐杰洛默默看了他一会儿，脸上慢慢浮出自嘲的笑意，故作轻松地甩了甩红枫叶般的秀发。

“你想到哪儿去了。”阿尔斐杰洛对他微笑。笑容就如往常一样迷人。“我只求能换回我们的友谊。我不要再与你互相敌视下去了。”

苏洛看向他。一阵奇妙的情感，使他忽然笑着摇了摇头，“不，阿尔斐杰洛，我从来没有恨过你。”

这就够了。只要这一句话，就够了。俊美的首席，露出比刚才更深、更甜美的笑意。所有的恨，都消融在嘴角幸福的微笑里。

阿尔斐杰洛就站在自己身前，苏洛能清晰地看见他的表情。正因如此，苏洛才感到惊讶。难道他已经完全放下了仇恨吗？为什么如此轻易便将往日的苦难全部抹去。苏洛的心不由揪紧，感到更深的愧疚在涌向自己。为什么这男人可以如此平静地、甚至毫不在乎地面对这一切？

苏洛的思绪被打断了。许普斯冷冷地插话道，“不要耽误时间。你们还想让吉芙纳听你们讲多久的废话？她目前的状况很不好，要好好养上一段时间。快点回去。”

这话是朝阿尔斐杰洛说的。海龙眯起深蓝的竖瞳，微抬下颚，这让他看起来有些傲慢。刚才首席和苏洛谈话的内容，许普斯听得一清二楚。他的目光一下子变得很深邃，感觉到其中有巨大的隐情自己并不知道。

苏洛走向许普斯，“如你所见，我和阿尔斐杰洛已经和解了。你不用总跟着我。”

这段跳过了太多过程的话，让许普斯升起了无穷的警惕心。他瞥瞥苏洛，又看了看不远处一副坦然面貌的首席。被欺骗的愤怒在体内升温。

许普斯放开吉芙纳，让她自己站立，走到苏洛面前，厉声问他，“之前是这家伙伤了你？”

“对。”

当年发生在主人屋子里的神秘私斗，是一直留在许普斯心底解不开的谜。许普斯盘问过很多次，可苏洛始终不肯说。如今，他终于大大方方地承认了。

一脸震惊的海龙，深深地吸了一大口气，感觉像是龙族喷出吐息前做的准备。“事情都说开了？他知道了一切？你们曾经摊过牌？”许普斯雨点般急切的问话好像一阵肆虐过树林的龙卷风。他想压低嗓门，可强烈的愤怒使他的声音无法遏制地拔高。更何况在如此近的距离下，龙术士不可能听不见。

“是的。”苏洛轻点了一下头，淡淡地回答，“我不该瞒你那么久的。”

“可恶。”无法掩饰住怒气，许普斯悻悻地握拳吼了一声，“我居然一直被你蒙在鼓里？”

“阿尔斐杰洛他什么都知道了，当年的事……”苏洛的眼神有几分恍惚，“但是他依然选择用最大的善意帮助我救回卢奎莎。不管怎么说也是我先对不起他。有些事就别抓着不放了。”他顿了顿话声，调整完情绪后继续劝说道，“许普斯，我希望你能够收起你的猜忌，不要再那么刻薄。”

虽然让这头傲慢固执的海龙马上对阿尔斐杰洛有所改观，是几乎不可能的事。不过，在苏洛的请求下，许普斯的态度稍稍转好了一点。

“能解开彼此的嫌隙也算好事。我可以不追究你打伤我的主人。但我必须送吉芙纳回去休息。”他冰冷的眼珠子一动不动地盯着阿尔斐杰洛，“稍后我要觐见族长。还有很重要的事要向他们禀明。首席一定会配合我的，对吧？”

“当然。”阿尔斐杰洛点头。把那个叫济伽的达斯机械兽人族之王的情报告诉龙王，对他也没什么损失和威胁。

苏洛最后望了他一眼，眼神中带着道别的意味，“阿尔斐杰洛，再会了。”

吉芙纳向他投去感激的目光，在许普斯的搀扶下跟着苏洛离开。

三人朝开阔的道路走回佛罗伦萨，身影在目送者的视线里渐渐缩小。等到他们在郁郁树丛间几近消失，阿尔斐杰洛的目光都依然留恋着那里，仿佛要永无止境地望下去。

但是在心底，却没有任何依依不舍的情绪。阿尔斐杰洛的心，完全因一件令他琢磨不透的事深深地困惑着。

他们从异族的魔爪中救下被俘的卢奎莎，顺利离开敌人的地盘，回到佛罗伦萨，没有一丝一毫的损失。原本，在营救行动开展前，他们预计过很多必须面对的风险。能不能活着回来，能不能见到活着的卢奎莎，都是未知数。可是现实大大超出阿尔斐杰洛意料。简直就像奇迹一样……

装着复杂思绪的紫眸沉了一沉。能得到如今这个结果，全赖一个人的“帮助”。

刹耶介入了进来。他的出现，让他们化险为夷。连交换人质都不必，没付出任何代价，就在那群异族愤恨的注视下扬长而去。

当时，那个男人在没人察觉的情况下造访战场，完全可以趁众人不备，发动出其不意的无差别攻击。可是，他的第一轮进攻，只打向渥兹华一人，并且奇迹般地避过了被渥兹华挟持的卢奎莎。这很奇怪。

刹耶是一个对待龙术士毫不留情的恶魔，为什么要放过这样一个千载难逢的好机会？难道是想卖给我一个面子？可是，为什么呢？

阿尔斐杰洛曾做过和刹耶差不多的事。他没有杀死“比尔”，饶了那个被他怀疑曾假扮科雷斯波、真名为米考内的异族一命。刹耶不杀卢奎莎，或许有还他人情的因素，感谢当年阿尔斐杰洛对他的部下高抬贵手。可是佛熙特的帐，又该怎么算？刹耶居然是一个有债必偿的家伙？

阿尔斐杰洛眺望远方的眸子越发深邃，遍布奇诡不定的暗云。

如果能杀死卢奎莎，吉芙纳也将殒命。一人一龙的损失，总比一个探子划算。可刹耶还是选择了放弃。

不仅如此，他还对阿尔斐杰洛表现出一种不应该存在的“维护”态度。分明是绝无可能逆转的敌对关系，他却好像很关照自己。表面摆出一副初次见面的冷淡样子，行动却在替阿尔斐杰洛解围，直接粉粹了济伽王对他的不良企图。细细琢磨下来，阿尔斐杰洛不禁为刹耶此举背后的深意感到浑身发冷。

心中模糊的答案，渐渐清晰了轮廓。不过，其中的确切缘由，还是得问他本人才能知晓。唇线拉长，阿尔斐杰洛仿佛找到了人生新目标一样感到满足，由衷地微笑起来。

 

CLXXXI

 

天渐渐破晓。清晨的第一缕曙光钻入窗栏的细缝，给静悄悄的屋子涂上温暖的色彩。

卧室的床边，苏洛一直等待着。他已经守候了整整一夜，眼球遍布血丝，至今仍未合眼。压在心底的阴霾，随着时间的流逝愈发加重。

寂静中，忽然响起一声微弱的轻哼。床上昏睡着的人，始终紧闭的眼睛睁了开来。

“你醒了。”终于等到了这一刻。苏洛敏感地捕捉到身旁传来的轻微动静，迅速把身子凑了过去，轻轻握起她的一只手，“还好吗，卢奎莎？”

刚刚脱离深沉的睡眠，卢奎莎的神情还很木讷。但是，当听到这声熟悉的问候，她的目光立刻飘移过去。

眼前映出的人影，无疑是她最熟悉的那个人。卢奎莎又惊又喜，却又害怕这一切只是自己想象出来的幻觉。她不敢相信地闭了一下眼，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，再睁开，眼前男人的容貌更加清晰地浮现，正带着欣慰的笑，温柔地凝注自己。

“苏洛……”认识到自己确实回到了他的身边，回到了和他一起居住的家，卢奎莎的情绪再也控制不住，激动地轻喃出声，几乎是一下子就要坐起来扑向他，“真的是你！我以为我再也见不到你了……”

看来她记起了被掳走的事，神志应该是清醒的。苏洛露出一个如释重负的微笑。心底的担忧顿时云开雾散。

“别担心。我在这里。一直都在。”苏洛伸出手臂，扶住她的背，动作小心地微抬起她的身体，自己坐到她身后，让她可以用最舒服的姿势，把浑身的重量压靠在他胸前。

享受着苏洛宽广的胸怀，卢奎莎感到无比幸福，静静地埋在他结实的两臂间，感受他的体温和体味。时间仿佛停止了奔跑。流淌着淡淡情意的房间，笼罩在微熹的晨光中，静谧而温暖。

“对了，吉芙纳呢？”过了一会，她抬了抬头，问。

“她睡在隔壁的房间。目前还没有醒。我给她进行过治疗，不过好像没什么大作用的样子。只好等她自己恢复过来了。”

筋疲力尽的吉芙纳正处于昏睡的状态。作为主人的卢奎莎能感觉到她离自己仅有一墙之隔。只是完全没想到，她竟会受如此严重的伤。

吉芙纳负伤的原因，虽然苏洛没有详说，卢奎莎也已经猜到了大概。龙息的能量必须有节制地使用，否则就会危害到龙族自身的健康，而这是连龙术士的治愈魔法都无法解除的痛楚。现在，只能靠吉芙纳自己的力量慢慢调养。而火龙族的自我修复力，普遍不如海龙族优秀。要想恢复健康，自由活动身体，还需要相当长的回复时间。

“许普斯在陪她？”卢奎莎侧头，用探寻的目光仰望苏洛。

“不。”苏洛稍稍偏过了头，避开她的眼神，“他回了卡塔特。”

“哎？回去了？为什么？”

那头海龙，已经不离不弃地陪伴着他的主人十五年。他对苏洛严密的保护程度，一度让卢奎莎感到窒息，经常因为不自由而发出埋怨。可是这一刻，卢奎莎却有点被苏洛的回答吓到了，不禁朝他投去疑问的视线。

从她醒来后就一直温柔地注视着她的苏洛，此刻不知何故严肃了起来。为什么她竟会觉得他的表情有点微妙？好像因为什么事，而难以启齿。

苏洛没有答话，宽大的手掌叠在卢奎莎纤细的双手上，将它们整个包住，严严实实地裹在掌心里。粗糙的手指揉搓她柔软的手心，温柔地研磨。近乎宠溺的举动，带给她极大的满足感。

“我替你检查过身体。你的伤已经痊愈了。”苏洛呼吸的气息，轻吐在她的侧脸，“还有哪里觉得痛吗？”

“身体还是有点发麻的感觉。”卢奎莎皱起眉。一回想起被虐待的过程，她就觉得后怕。生理上切实的疼痛感，好像正一点一点回溯到她的体内。“那些异族……他们……他们不停电我。”

“他们为什么要抓你？”感到她的身体在轻微颤抖，苏洛担忧地低下头，找寻她的目光，“他们对你说了什么？”

“让我想想……我需要好好想想……”卢奎莎这么说着，表情出现了异样，突然痛苦地俯下身，挣开苏洛的双手，捂着发疼的额头，“我……啊，头，我的头好痛啊！”

“你怎么了？卢奎莎？”

她听不见苏洛焦急的叫喊。此刻的卢奎莎，脑海里一片混乱。一个个闪烁着画面的碎片在颅内回放，可是却少了最至关重要的一块。在罗马，她不敌异族的将军，被俘虏后，接受了严酷的电刑，但是再往后的记忆，却成了一片突兀的空白。记忆的断层令她充满困惑。她拼命地逼自己回想，都毫无结果。越想把丢失的记忆找回来，就越感觉有什么东西在阻碍自己，好像脑门上套着一只本就锁得很紧的铁箍，在牢牢地拴住她的额头，一分一分收得更紧。

身体的不适感，促使卢奎莎下意识地双目闭起，死摁住头，面容痛苦得几乎要挤出眼泪。强烈的头痛剥夺了她全身的力气。身体一软，歪在了身后人的怀里。嘴里不断念叨，“不、不知道……我……没印象了。”

苏洛瞬间慌了神，一边手忙脚乱地轻轻拍打她的背，缓解她的不适，一边亲切地询问道，“怎么会这样？”

“我只记得，他们对我用刑，削弱我的力量，好让我没法逃跑。但是他们对我说了什么，还有我对他们说了什么，全部都……”又是一阵剧痛猛地袭向她，简直堪比触电的痛感。卢奎莎还未说完，就难受地呻|吟起来，“痛——头好痛！”

“好，好，卢奎莎，不要勉强。”苏洛从后方抱住她，像哄孩子一样附着她的耳朵轻声劝慰，“想不起来就让它们去吧。这些都不重要。只要你能安然无恙地回来就好。”

可是卢奎莎却觉得难以释怀。“我一个龙术士竟然被人洗了脑？”她目光惊恐，不停摇着头，怎么也不愿相信这种窘事会发生在自己身上。

“那一定是非常重要、非常机密的事，所以才强制让你遗忘。”苏洛轻叹道，握起她抖动不停的手，嘴巴贴在上面，吹出一口热气，“不过再重要也及不上你的安危。”

苏洛的抚慰，使卢奎莎的身体停止了颤抖。然而，有一个疑惑始终萦绕在她的心头。她放松身体，有些疲倦地歪倒在他温热的胸口，轻声地问，“苏洛……你们是怎么找到我的？”

苏洛也不想继续逃避这个问题，清了清嗓子，决定坦白，“这多亏阿尔斐杰洛帮了大忙。他给我们指了一条路。我们找到了一块冰封的陆地。那是异族当年降落在这个世界的坠毁点。如果没有阿尔斐杰洛的帮助，恐怕你这会儿还落在那群恶魔的手里。”

“竟然是这样……”表情微微一惊，卢奎莎的脸颊冻结了。她用眼角的余光，瞥视苏洛的脸庞，“他竟然原谅我们了？”

“这是件喜事，不是吗？”苏洛抿着嘴唇点头。一个充满喜悦和感恩之情的吻，落于她的枣红秀发。“你重新回到了我的身边，阿尔斐杰洛也放下了对你我的恨。卢奎莎，我感到很开心，真的真的很开心。”

苏洛激动得难以自持，怀抱住她的双臂不断颤抖。龙族对于营救卢奎莎的不积极态度，曾让他大为失望，寒心到极点。但在这一刻，他露出了发自内心的灿烂笑容，完全沉浸在重拾挚爱的欣喜中。根本不可想象，这样一个孤僻的男人，也会有孩子一样的笑脸。

“嗯，那我也会开心的。”卢奎莎一边抬头冲他静静地微笑，一边在心中冷冷地掀起了一丝冰凉的感慨。

她最怕苏洛觉得亏欠了对方一个很大的人情债没有还，而想要竭尽所能地对他做出弥补。她太清楚苏洛的性子了。他的冷漠和孤傲从来只是表象。他的内心就像岩浆般热烈。如果有人给了他一滴能够救命的水，他毫无疑问会拿自己的整个生命去回报。何况他对阿尔斐杰洛，是有愧在先……

可是，卢奎莎不会忘记阿尔斐杰洛瞪视自己的那种眼神。那充满了刻骨恨意和厌恶感的、巴不得将她抽筋剥皮的眼神，她终生难忘。那种恨，是不可能化解的。虽然那男人出力救了自己，但是卢奎莎对他的戒心，仍然没有解除。恐怕这辈子都不会解除。

沉浸在烦闷的心事里默默发呆，卢奎莎一下子变得很安静，好久都没说话。苏洛弯过头，从侧面窥探她的表情。被他这么一看，卢奎莎小小地惊了一下，勉力挤出微笑。看她担惊受怕的样子，好像还陷在被掳事件的阴影里走不出来。卢奎莎的脆弱无助，激起了苏洛极大的爱怜。

“肚子饿不饿？要不要吃点东西？渴不渴？你昏迷了好久。想吃什么告诉我，我马上去做。”

印象里，苏洛主动向她献殷勤的次数寥寥无几。一方面是因为他性格内敛，不是个喜欢张扬的男人，另一方面在于二人同居了那么多年，像洗衣做饭这样的琐事，从来都是由卢奎莎一手包办。现在，他一口气提了那么多问题，对身体欠佳的爱人嘘寒问暖，好像一个根本做不来家务的男人，突然争着和妻子抢夺手里的扫除工具一样。卢奎莎两眼弯起来，不由得噗嗤一笑。

“可我不要你走。我要你一直抱着我。”前一秒还在笑的卢奎莎，忽然流露出恐惧的眼神。她团缩着身体倚在苏洛胸前，用力抓住他的手臂，希望他把自己拥得更紧。颤抖着蜷缩的样子犹如受到惊吓的孩子般楚楚可怜。“我好害怕。我怕你一离开，我又会陷入黑暗……”

迷离而又柔媚的声音，软软的，甜甜的，让男人沉迷。苏洛完全招架不住心爱女子的恳求。

“傻瓜。不会的。”他抱住因害怕孤独而撒起娇来的卢奎莎，柔声细语地安慰她。“没有人能把你从我身边夺走。你已经安全了。”

“可我还是怕……”

“好，我不走，不走。除了陪着你，我哪儿也不去。”

怀里的女人神情无措，尽量摆出自怜自哀的楚楚姿态，想引起苏洛的疼惜。苏洛便照她的话，更加紧密地把她搂在两臂间，一直抱着她，哄着她，给她更大的安全感。

其实，卢奎莎这么表现，是想堵住苏洛问那个问题。她很怕苏洛问她为什么突然跑去罗马。倘若她不去参加舞会，之后的一切都不会发生。

一阵咕咕的怪声，恰逢其时地响了起来，在安静的房间里，轻快地传播它的音调。苏洛听到后，摸了摸卢奎莎平坦的腹部。

“真的不需要吃点什么吗？”他忍住笑，问她，“听，肚子都提出抗议了。”

“啊，的确是有点饿了呢。”她腼腆地笑了笑，“也不需要太麻烦的东西啦。给我一碗乳粥就可以了。”

“好的，马上去。”苏洛慢慢抽离身体，扶她靠住床背，站在床边对她一笑。“从今天起，这些琐事都交给我来做。”他温柔地说出体贴的话语，仿佛要弥补过去那些日子对她的冷落。

“嗯哼，你会做吗？乳粥？”

打兔子，打野猪什么的，苏洛非常在行。可要把各种食材糅合在一起进行烹饪，做出一道美味的料理，在这方面苏洛可谓是毫无经验的新手。

感到棘手的男人听了女人的问话，不禁支支吾吾起来，“这么说还真是……”

“把麦片压碎煮熟。加入牛奶，鸡蛋，葡萄干烹调，再放点糖。食材家里都有。用量什么的你就自己把握吧。”

卢奎莎干练的现场指导，充分表现出她勤劳持家的一面。苏洛笨拙地点点头，应了下来。

“嗯，知道了。”

“很期待你的首份烹饪成果哦。”

听了卢奎莎调笑的话，苏洛的脸一红。他羞涩的表情让他看起来比实际的岁数年轻了一点，像一个刚进入恋情的少年。

他微微俯下身，伸出手去，抚摩她的脸颊，“抱歉，我习惯被你照顾了，总是让你那么辛苦。平时看你做了那么多，耳濡目染之下，多少也学会了一点吧。洗衣也好烧饭也好，都由我来。你呢，就负责把身体养好。”

在更多关怀的言语流淌出来之前，卢奎莎的神情突然毫无征兆地迷离起来。“真是贴心啊。”她眼神一灰，幽幽地说着，“孕妇的待遇也不过如此吧。”

卢奎莎冰冷的叹息犹如给了苏洛当头一棒，敲碎了刚才的温存时光。他的心跳骤停一拍，整个人完全僵住，脸上惧目圆睁，眼睛雪亮得可怕。此时他异常的表情，显然是想到了最令他懊悔痛心的往事。

深深吸了口气，努力控制住情绪，苏洛探下头，吻了吻她的颊边，说，“我先去做饭。”

他的嘴唇温暖而干燥，带给她怪异、陌生的触感。“苏洛。”卢奎莎异常冷静地从背后叫唤他的名字，用一种带着蛊惑的语调提醒他，“不要因此心软。”

“……”

大脑的运转停滞了。苏洛屏住呼吸回过头看着对面的女人，看到她坚定的淡紫色双眼燃烧着激烈的火光。卢奎莎不容情面的谏言，堵住了他所有的思绪流动，像一把锋利的剑，刺穿了他赖以生存、并托付信任的土壤。

“那你也答应我一件事。一件你口口声声答应我却屡教不改的事。”他僵硬地笑笑，没给卢奎莎插嘴的机会。颤抖而低沉的话音，抢在关门声响起前传了过来，“停止对我的羞辱。不要再和其他男人交往了。”

低声把话说完，苏洛头也没回地向外走去。

他知道……他都知道。他知道她去罗马做了什么。

呆坐在床上的卢奎莎，看着关上的房门，忍不住把一口凉气倒吸进肺腔。

他们的卧室并不寒冷，可她却控制不住地发抖。每一次背叛，都历历在目，每一段为此衍生的争吵，都清清楚楚地重现在眼前，让她重新回味了一遍羞愧的滋味。卢奎莎感到害怕。她愕然发现，自己这一生从未像现在这般胆怯过。

她深信，不管自己怎么胡闹，苏洛都会原谅自己。但是这一次，就在他们小别重逢之后，一起享受最温馨甜蜜的再聚时光，她却忽然不确定了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 济伽回忆的那段好难写啊好难写，快把笔者搞崩溃了……总之想到哪儿写到哪儿，感觉非常杂乱无章，已基本放弃整理……没错！就是这么任性_(:з」∠)_  
> 大魔法师海林，参考大法师梅林  
> 库拉蒂德占有的美女肉身伊蒂珂，参考“上帝之鞭”匈奴王阿提拉的日耳曼美女妻子伊笛可  
> 考据日耳曼部族证明笔者在作死，仅仅只是查名称就把笔者累得头晕眼花，你们还敢再复杂一点吗！笔者完全hold不住啊！惭愧的是苏维汇族这名称还是笔者在一款游戏里查到的……就不该为了一个龙套那么认真啊！如有错误，请温柔地轻拍，不要践踏学渣笔者的玻璃心(>_<)  
> 阿尔说，他会拿自己的命换苏洛的命，米娜桑，这话你们信么→_→  
> 下章见～


	95. 阿尔斐杰洛（76）

CLXXXII

 

开门时，苏洛叫了声对方的名字。

正在柜台边给衣服包装的卢奎莎听到这声叫唤，伸出脑袋朝门口探望了一下。

“哎，还以为博里奇夫人或她的仆人过来取货了呢，想想她也没那么勤快。”

打趣地说着，卢奎莎放下手里的包裹，朝门外的客人走过去。

“卢奎莎，好久不见了。你看起来恢复得不错。”阿尔斐杰洛手捧一束薰衣草站在二人面前，带着欣慰的笑意问候道，把花递给迎向自己的女人。美丽的薰衣草如一簇簇蓝紫色的小星星，团在狭长的叶片上，清幽的香味熏染了整座房屋。

卢奎莎脸上的惊喜一闪而过。“送给我的？噢，谢谢。不过我更喜欢鸢尾。蓝紫色的品种。”

“鸢尾，是的，更能衬托你的气质。”

“卢奎莎，不要那么刻薄。”

两个男人的声音重叠着响起，卢奎莎先是瞧了瞧身边的苏洛，再把头转向阿尔斐杰洛，用一种特别入神的目光盯着他看了好几秒，“你觉得我刻薄吗？”她边问边接过鲜花，转交给苏洛，要他找个花瓶插起来。

对于卢奎莎似有深意的提问，阿尔斐杰洛带着充满耐心的微笑回答她，“是我太记仇。”

“不好意思，你这是……”卢奎莎的眼眸微微睁大，露出迷糊的表情，好像她没听清。

阿尔斐杰洛瞥了苏洛的方向一眼，对着卢奎莎说道，“每个人都有自己的命运。除了接受它，我还能做什么？上帝这样安排一定有祂的道理。”

在卢奎莎脑中，眼前的这个温和笑意的男子，与记忆里那张面露凶光怒骂自己的脸庞重合了起来，难以判断究竟哪一个才是他的真面目。

虽然只是一些虚无缥缈的联想，但却占据了卢奎莎整个大脑的全部思维，使她的情绪变得苦闷了起来。她保持呆愣的表情沉默了两秒，然后很惊奇地歪起脑袋问道，“以前怎么没发现你是个上帝的忠实信徒？”

“你不信吗？”阿尔斐杰洛笑着反问，“不是我也不是苏洛救了你，是仁慈的上帝怜悯你的灵魂。祂宽恕了你的罪。”

这回，卢奎莎的表情连些微的僵硬都没有了，“有那么点道理。”她笑眯眯地说，“我确实感受到了神的护佑。可你这次下界一定是找到了某种借口，总不能什么事都推脱给上帝吧。”

两个人好像针尖对麦芒一样争辩起来。为了不使气氛闹僵，苏洛摆弄好鲜花，赶忙拿起柜台上的包裹，朝他们走过来。“你不是要送货吗？”他把东西塞给卢奎莎，提高嗓门问道。

“这就急着赶我走了？我的甜心。”卢奎莎侧过头，吻他的嘴。苏洛没有躲避。

“你要出门吗？”阿尔斐杰洛挑眉问。

“看，你多会挑时间。”虽然知道这男人在明知故问，卢奎莎还是真诚地回答了他，“我约了人。要把这两套衣服送过去。”她把精致包装的物件夹在腋下，露出颇为无奈的神色，无不惋惜地对他说，“老顾客了，我特别提供了上门送货收款的服务。现在没法招待你。”

“要留下来吃顿饭吗？”苏洛突然问。

这声邀请的话语，就像一阵春风吹进了阿尔斐杰洛的心坎。他顿时感到一阵欣喜，表面却不动声色，佯装淡定的神情，看着卢奎莎的眼睛说道，“不用那么破费吧。我也不好意思打扰你们。”

明显地感到那个眼神是在挑战自己，卢奎莎的内心一阵愤恨。但是既然苏洛都这么说了，再反对的话就显得小气了，只能顺水推舟地答应下来。“怎么会呢？”她扬起招待顾客的笑脸，单手放在阿尔斐杰洛的小臂上，轻轻拍了拍，“希望你能够多留一会儿，等我回来下厨。”

“好吧，如果你们不介意。”阿尔斐杰洛享受着苏洛的热情，假装不在意卢奎莎恼怒的情绪，微笑着接受了他们的晚餐邀请。毕竟，他现在可是他们的恩人。

“当然不。采购的活儿就拜托苏洛了。”卢奎莎吩咐道，“我需要鳟鱼，南瓜和鸡肉。还有洋葱，快吃完了，也买些回来。”

对苏洛嘱咐完之后，卢奎莎从门里走到外面。阿尔斐杰洛移开堵着门的身体，让她通过。她走了两步停下来，回了一次头，看到阿尔斐杰洛溜进她留下的空位，走向了苏洛。在看到这样的场景时，卢奎莎的心瞬间提起来了。尽管如此她还是甜蜜地对他们笑了笑，与他们暂别后离开了家。

苏洛回厨房拿了菜篮，随后和阿尔斐杰洛一同上街采购食物。最近的一个菜市场与卢奎莎要去的方向完全不同，因此，三人很快便分道扬镳。像这样陪同别人去买菜的经历，对阿尔斐杰洛来说算是特别新鲜的一种体验。不过，他对逛市场并没有什么特别的兴趣。他只想借此机会和苏洛说些话。

“你们一直这样？你负责买菜，她烧饭？”

一个身强力壮的大男人手拎菜篮子，来到妇女成群出没的市场采购食物，与商铺的小贩们讨价还价，这样的场景在阿尔斐杰洛看来实在充满了违和感。他很难想象苏洛会心甘情愿做这种事。

“本来我尝试着想学学煮饭的，但是我的作品都太难吃了，从来没得到卢奎莎的好评价。所以，我也只能做做购买的工作。”

虽然苏洛的表情很羞愧，阿尔斐杰洛却能从他的话语中感受到他对卢奎莎的爱。

“这样也挺好的。分工很明确。没几个男人愿意做这些事。你肯做，她一定感到很幸福。”

苏洛的眉宇微蹙成一小团，不知怎的，态度突然变得消沉了。阿尔斐杰洛正要问他怎么了，却听到他先问，“你为什么可以私自下山？别说是上帝叫你做的。”

“为什么不呢？也许是我找到了正当的理由。”

“不太像。”

“这里有谁认识我吗？”曾经引起街谈巷议的商业巨头兼黑帮总裁的萨尔瓦托莱·比安奇一家的纵火谋杀案，早已经成为历史，被人淡忘了。对着苏洛的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛耸肩一笑，“你都说了我是私自下山，当然不需要征得任何人的允许。”

苏洛的眉宇又蹙紧了半分，“你就不怕龙王——”

阿尔斐杰洛轻柔地打断他，“他们生气，就让他们贬黜我吧，反正已经做过一次了。”他的紫眸反射着花白的阳光，让人看不透他流露在眼底的情绪。“同样被他们猜忌冷落的你，应该跟我感同身受啊。”

听到他的慨叹，苏洛抿嘴不语，阿尔斐杰洛默默看了他一会儿，知道他一定在重温那些令他不痛快的往事，于是马上换了个话题。

“那些异族抓卢奎莎是为了什么？”

不愉快的记忆随着阿尔斐杰洛贴近的询问声被赶到意识之外，苏洛被这个问题吸引，扭头望向他，“你当年抓到的那个异族细作……佛熙特还是什么来着，没有告诉你南方那群同胞的事情吗？”

“对，佛熙特。那家伙说在最南端的大陆有一支同族势力，多年来一直置身事外，不参与任何争斗。我原以为他们是比阿迦述更向往和平的一群家伙。”

担心声音太响会引起别人的注目，他们在谈论这些常人闻所未闻的话题时，一直都控制住嗓音，不让穿梭在街道上的人们听见。

“那很遗憾，事实恐怕并非如此。”苏洛说，“但最遗憾的是卢奎莎不记得那一切了。那群恶魔消除了她的记忆，连同劫掳龙术士的目的一起抹掉了。”

阿尔斐杰洛为这话小小地吃了一惊。此刻，苏洛的声音不同于往常。那异常沉重的呼吸声显露出他的愤怒。

“你和许普斯向龙王叙述了所有的事，他们有什么打算？”

“在了解那个叫济伽的王准备做什么前，暂时按兵不动。这在他们看来是最稳妥的作法。”

苏洛脸一白，“你说什么？”

“是的，你听到我说的了。他们要先搞清楚那群家伙活捉龙术士到底是出于什么企图。”

“这绝对是推诿之词。他们根本连卢奎莎都没召见过，怎么能了解到情况！”

“我很同意你的说法。什么都不做，又怎么会知道呢？难道济伽王还会写封信告诉我们不成？可是，他们就是这样决定了。这里面也有门德松提斯那几个老古董力谏的功劳。”

“龙王不准备进攻？”苏洛越说越激动，“即使已经确定那群异族的存在，掌握了他们驻军的地点？”

阿尔斐杰洛好像要宽慰他波动的情绪似的，用解释的口吻对他说，“济伽的兵力挺强盛的。比阿迦述在比萨的时期还要多。而且他们一定会提高警觉。龙王觉得率性出击不是个明智的抉择。”

听完他的解释，苏洛不敢相信地皱起眉头，努力压低嗓音却又非常愤愤不平地骂道，“懦夫！”

“你知道这让我想起了什么？哈，当年讨伐阿迦述王的比萨之战。”这位首席龙术士自嘲地笑了笑，“如果没有我据理力争，那一仗根本打不起来。老家伙们会用各种理由各种手段把支持战斗的舆论风向掐灭。”

从阿尔斐杰洛尖厉的痛诉中，苏洛悲哀地领悟到他未能说出的话。这一次，他没有再进行争取。也许是他认为争或不争，结果都没什么两样。

“他们对你的信任不再如初。”苏洛用又闷又低的声音说。

“你说得不够准确。”阿尔斐杰洛摇头笑道，“他们从来没有真正地信任过我。”他望着苏洛灰绿色的眼睛，一直望进他心底，“因为我是人类，我们龙术士是人类。我，你，卢奎莎，对龙王而言都不值得信任。”

苏洛看了他一眼，然后下意识地避开他的眼神，相当怨念地叹了口气，“真没想到他们会这样。放任抓走卢奎莎的元凶，在远方继续作乱，威胁我们的生命！”

这个反应相当不错，阿尔斐杰洛很满意。他给了苏洛一点时间慢慢厘清情绪，然后再度把话题岔开。

“你们最近怎么样？卢奎莎她……”

话才说到一半，苏洛的声音就已经急切地将它淹没了。

“你之前关于她的判断是对的。她直到现在都在愚弄我。她去罗马是为了找乐子。你应该能想象她会采取哪种方式。”

受之前话题的影响，苏洛的情绪明显有些不稳。提着菜篮子的手死死地挤压着编织在上面的木藤，用劲大到摩擦出一阵又一阵咯吱咯吱的声响。

龙王对卢奎莎生命的漠视，对凌霸者不闻不问的处置态度，让他前所未有的失望。可是现在，他内心的愤怒却比任何时候都要猛烈。他对卢奎莎累教不改的愤怒，超过了异族将军拿她的性命相要挟逼他就范的那个时候，甚至比当初他慌张无措地赶到龙神殿请求援助，却被龙王当面拒绝时更加严重。

这完全出乎阿尔斐杰洛意料的情况，使得他有点不知道该为之高兴还是担忧了。“你们应该好好沟通一下。”出于朋友的立场，他劝慰道。

“沟通，”苏洛烦闷地摇摇头，驳回他的建议，“这玩意儿可不是百灵百验的仙丹妙药。如果光靠嘴皮子就能解决掉所有难题，这该死的世界也就不会有那么多争吵、纠纷和杀戮了。我也不用再为此发愁了。”

“……总好过不停的猜忌吧？”

苏洛的滔滔不绝让阿尔斐杰洛震惊。而更大的震惊还在后面等着他。

“这个问题无解。它已经积重难返到摧毁了我和她之间的信任。”苏洛像是要把所有堆积在体内的负面情感都发泄掉似的，用极快的语速说道，“我恳求她的次数我自己都记不清了。可显然她并没有放在心上，依然我行我素，每次答应我之后过不了多久就会再犯。我知道我也有错，一直都在尝试弥补。可我后来发觉无论我做什么都没有用，她根本就不是真心要改。而且男女之间的那种事……不需要眼睛去看，耳朵去听，就能觉察出不舒服的地方。有时候我真的快要神经过敏，感觉到一点点不对劲就会胡思乱想；更多的时候，我只能假装自己毫不知情。”

“她现在还会像以前那样……经常出去和男人玩吗？”虽然一提到卢奎莎对苏洛的不忠，阿尔斐杰洛就会忍不住生气，但是为了不让苏洛受到更深的刺激，他努力用最后的修养勉强控制住情绪，换了一种稍微委婉些的说法。

“不，没有。”带着满腔压抑的怒火，苏洛说，“最近除了正常的送货接生意，几乎没怎么外出。那是因为她感觉到我生气了。对，这回我是真生气了。”

不知道为什么，在听到苏洛发泄他的怨气时，阿尔斐杰洛竟觉得有些发虚，眼神不由得向路边的一家卖布料的店铺瞥了一下。

“她学乖了啊。不管怎样你应该高兴。”本想好好地开解他一下的，可不知怎么越说越没底气，最后发出来的声音更是低沉无力。

苏洛没有听出对方语调中的不自然，垂肩叹道，“但家里的气氛变了。变得很奇怪，渐渐地让人无法忍受。我也不知道要怎么形容。”他苦涩地停顿了一会儿。“虽然我很爱她，她……应该也是爱着我的，但……”

耳旁的话声没有继续下去。阿尔斐杰洛用余光瞄到苏洛正对着前方的街道发呆。

一直以来，他始终都认为苏洛根本不在乎卢奎莎在外面做了什么，对她的滥交甚至采取极为宽容的态度，直到现在他才发现，原来那是压在苏洛心里一直过不去的一道坎。他表面上的无所谓只是一种对自己的欺骗和麻痹。真实的情况是，他根本就做不到对此释怀。又有哪个男人能做到呢？

可为什么苏洛知道所有她想隐瞒的事，卢奎莎也早就察觉出他完全知情，为什么在这样的情况下，他们仍选择要勉强生活在一起，互相折磨，彼此伤害呢？

阿尔斐杰洛不知道该怎样处理自己这一刻复杂的心情。他惊讶地发现，当苏洛从异族的魔掌里重新寻回卢奎莎，美满地团聚后，两个人相处起来却比任何时候都更困难了。阿尔斐杰洛曾把他们二人世界的生活想象得很美好，殊不知原来有那么多的裂隙横在他们中间，看不到任何修复的可能。

“你们的爱情，要走到尽头了吗？”这声叹息之后，阿尔斐杰洛的话音和思绪也跟着沉寂了。在感情问题上，他不想随便发表他那具有强烈主观色彩的看法，去影响苏洛的判断，而是作为一个聆听者，守在他的身旁，看他自己决定。

等阿尔斐杰洛回过神来再想说话时，苏洛已经丢下一句“我看到南瓜了”，一溜烟挤进了购物者那拥挤嘈杂的人群，到不远处的摊位前询问价格去了。

原来，他们不知不觉间已经走到了市场。苏洛的眼睛专注地盯在卢奎莎嘱咐他购买的食材上，仿佛全然忘记了刚才所有的交谈。望着他渐渐被人群掩住的背影，阿尔斐杰洛自嘲地摇了摇头，跟在他身后挤了进去。

开放在往来行人最多、城市最热闹地区的这个菜市场，完全没有卡塔特山脉的那种宁静安逸的感觉，有点过于吵闹甚至喧嚣了。周围人头攒动，狭窄的小街道拥挤得水泄不通，四处充满了此起彼落的叫卖声。人声鼎沸、熙熙攘攘的菜场里摊贩聚集，摆货的小摊一个挨着一个，毫无次序地铺展着，里面的蔬菜和水果鲜嫩丰富，散发出扑鼻香味，每一个摊位都围满了人。蔬菜摊的环境还算好些，卖肉类和鱼类的地方，路面总是充满潮湿的泥浆，鞋子只要踩进去走几步就会完。午后温暖的日光照在那一张张大声喧哗的脸上。这样杂乱无章的环境，让阿尔斐杰洛有点难以忍受。但是苏洛却似乎很习惯也很适应，耐心地依照摆摊的顺序，买下卢奎莎提到的全部素材，好像是这里的常客一样。

没过多少时间，他就将烹饪晚饭需要的东西买齐了。赶在黄昏来临前，苏洛拎着满满的菜篮，和阿尔斐杰洛一同离开。两个人走在回去的路上，时断时续地交谈着。

远方的天边燃烧着层层橘红色的晚霞。街道上的一切，逐渐被越来越西斜的阳光笼罩在一片深沉的红晕中。眼睛能眺望到美丽的夕阳，身边有着最在乎的人陪伴，这实在是太过幸福的体验，阿尔斐杰洛感到心情无比舒畅。他沉醉在与苏洛独处的每一秒时光之中，静静地享受着，不想打破这美妙的气氛，直到身边传来对方的声音。

“再过一阵子，我们还得搬家。”苏洛开启了一个新话题。这个表面待人冷漠的男人，总会在意想不到的时候给阿尔斐杰洛带来惊喜。

“你不说还真不觉得，时间过得好快啊。”匆匆逃逸的时光，在指缝间如沙滑落。阿尔斐杰洛不禁感叹一声，然后好像想起了什么似的，带着不仅仅是怀念的复杂神色望向天空。“一晃又是好多年过去了。想起那次我在你们家大闹，都好像是上辈子的事情了啊……”

“这次打算搬离佛罗伦萨。”苏洛低声说。

听到他的话，阿尔斐杰洛的脸上有掩饰不住的喜悦。想起他上回搬家，是偷偷瞒着自己的。现在，苏洛的主动坦白让阿尔斐杰洛非常得意。“要搬去哪儿呢？”他很自然地问。

“目前还没讨论好。卢奎莎的提议是，去一个时尚气息浓厚的城市。我是没什么意见的。看她怎么选。”

“有爱人相伴，真令人羡慕啊。不管到哪儿，都会很幸福。”

“……”听到阿尔斐杰洛的叹息，苏洛不禁疑惑地歪了歪头，却看到这个相貌堂堂的红发男子带着和往常一样的迷人微笑，平静地看着自己，表情看不出任何奇怪的地方。“怎么突然发出这样的感慨？”

阿尔斐杰洛的微笑，在苏洛的眼里逐渐转为苦笑。“看看我，都一把岁数了，还是孑然一人，连个老婆和孩子都没有。”

因这话一怔，苏洛皱了皱眉，“……你是因为那个特殊的原因吧。”实在不知道要怎么说，也只能笼统地咕哝一句了。

“我不否认。”阿尔斐杰洛抿着嘴，无奈地笑了笑，“我这辈子是娶不了妻也没法成家了，可如果能有一个陪伴我的爱人……”

苏洛一时竟像做了亏心事一般低下头去。在体内翻腾的情绪具象化成糟糕的苛责前，他故意用开玩笑的口吻说，“就算那个化妆师还跟你在一起，你们也生不了孩子吧。”

仿佛猜到他的心思，阿尔斐杰洛的薄唇微妙地勾了勾，露出极为短促的笑容。“那你和卢奎莎为什么不结婚不要孩子？”为避免苏洛生出拒绝回答的想法，他尽可能把语调放得平缓亲切些，“你是因为她做的那些事，才不肯娶她的？”

“……是我的问题。不是她的。”

这个犹疑了半晌才低声道出的回答，让阿尔斐杰洛很自然地想歪了。难道他的身体有什么隐疾……

涉及到隐私，苏洛不便多说，沉默着咽下屈辱，放弃了解释。阿尔斐杰洛挺了挺眉毛，偷眼朝他打量过去，看到他侧脸的表情格外尴尬，各种神奇的想法立刻在脑海里蹦了出来。

潜心思索了一番，阿尔斐杰洛决定不再继续纠缠这个给对方带来困扰的问题。“算了，我记得我以前问过你这个事情。你叫我闭嘴。不管是什么原因，既然她回到了你的身边，那就好好过日子嘛。”

苏洛咬了咬下嘴，挤出一丝笑容，“我真的很感谢你帮助我从异族的手里救回了她。”

“你要感谢我，只需做一件事。”阿尔斐杰洛平视着他的眼睛，“帮我。”

苏洛立即问，“帮你什么？”

他得到的回应，仅是阿尔斐杰洛微笑的侧脸。这个视线始终没有离开过自己的男子，已经把脸转向了被霞光映红的天空。

身边人笑而不语的表情，带着狐狸的神秘和狡黠，好像在故意吊他胃口。虽说猜测的成分理应占得更多一点，可是从那个神鬼莫测的笑容中，苏洛只能感觉到不安。

一年前，他们在佛罗伦萨南郊树林里的对话，再次回响在苏洛的耳畔。在狠狠欺骗了自己的仇人面前，这样一个骄傲自负的男人，他的愿望竟然是想要换回二人间那段早已经消逝了的、极为扭曲不堪的“友情”，这听起来是多么愚蠢的行为啊。

到底是为什么？他要对苏洛——这个插足到他的正常生活中，将他整个人生轨迹都颠覆掉的家伙——付出真心？即使清楚自己永远得不到对方的回应？事实上之前他就曾通过导演密探强尼的死，报复了一下自己。

捏着竹篮的手指越发用力，苏洛看向阿尔斐杰洛的目光，带着期盼他能直接回答自己的紧逼感，“我知道你不可能白为我做这些事情的。帮一个愚弄过你的人？你没那么傻。”

理解了苏洛眼神中的含义，阿尔斐杰洛索性坦言，“我自然要你回报我。如果你一定想知道的话，那就用你作为朋友的忠诚，替我保守那些永远不能被外人知道的秘密吧。”

五味陈杂的苦笑，第一时间溢满了苏洛的脸庞。囚禁“席多”，动用私刑，隐瞒审问到的敌情……洗脑强尼，诱使卡塔特雇佣的密探走上自尽的绝路……阿尔斐杰洛铸下的大错，对龙族而言是无可抵赖的背叛，而在他每个忠诚受不住考验的人生节点上，似乎都有苏洛的身影。多年前，还曾经传出阿尔斐杰洛包庇疑似异族奸细的密探比尔。虽然谣言的传播者是白罗加，多少降低了它的可信度，加上有柏伦格替他辩护，龙王最终并没有听信，但是这个谣言仍然在龙族的高层激起了不小的猜疑声。阿尔斐杰洛在龙族长老们的眼里一直都是那样一个光芒与阴影并存的首席，而他做过的最突破底线的事，几乎都与苏洛有关。可是瞧瞧自己又做了些什么？他替他瞒下了一切，袒护他的罪。为了不让任何不利于他的消息走漏，他甚至在基辅的任务完成后和阿尔斐杰洛一起在龙神殿欺骗族长，就连他的契约者许普斯和他最亲近的枕边人卢奎莎，都没能从那张恪守秘密的嘴中获得知晓那些阴暗事情的权利。就在这一刻，苏洛终于猛然意识到一个危险的问题，那就是他从来没有揭露过阿尔斐杰洛的罪行。如果从危害龙族利益的角度进行审判，一直帮衬着这男人的自己，早就该被定义为“帮凶”了。

这个严峻的问题，苏洛早该有所醒悟，并且鼓励自己去揭发出来，就算做不到，至少也应该在阿尔斐杰洛找上门试图再拉他下水时，拒绝与他见面。但是他从来没有那么做，也很少往那方面思考。这就意味着他一直在逃避这件事，逃避自己去承认这一点，却又在潜意识中默认自己是阿尔斐杰洛帮凶的角色。

内心的惶恐还未消除，阿尔斐杰洛提醒的话音又开始源源不断地在耳边响起——

“龙族是不讲信用的，不可依赖的，说不定哪天就把我们如弃子般处理掉了。即使有首席的身份做靠山，也无法保障我的人身安全。因为我是比你们更容易控制的奴隶。苏洛，你是我最信赖的朋友，绝对不能出卖我。这既是为了我好也是为了你自己。”

阿尔斐杰洛说话的速度越来越快，语调越来越急促。可即使情绪再激烈，他都始终压抑着声音，防止来往行人听见他们谈论的内容。

然而，任他说得再轻，苏洛心底的怒火还是被一下子点燃了起来。那随着热血偾张的怒火，是对龙族在卢奎莎被掳一事上不作为态度的强烈抗议。

一年前卢奎莎出事时，龙族几乎放弃了对她的营救。若不是阿尔斐杰洛在两位族长面前极力争取，作为并非济伽王渴望的合格人质，卢奎莎很可能早就死在异族的魔爪下，与自己阴阳永隔了。

见苏洛完全走神的模样，阿尔斐杰洛敲了敲他的肩头，让他回应自己。

“那些事说出去没有任何好处。”苏洛克制住怒火，看向他，稍微抬高了些嗓音，保证道，“其中的利害，我自然了解。你放心。我不会向龙族吐露一个字。”

脱口说出的话犹如誓言，苏洛的声音在发狠，感到自己再度被暴怒的情绪掌控。就在这时，逐渐放大的住宅的轮廓，解救了这个狂奔在失控边缘的男人，将他从危险的悬崖边拉回平静的日常生活。

脚步加快，再从疾走变成小跑，苏洛拖着精神疲累的身体快步返回家，好像那是能躲开一切灾难和悲伤的安全屋。

晚餐在一片和睦却不自然的气氛中进行。卢奎莎献上她精湛的厨艺。装着南瓜烙饼、烤鳟鱼、甜香肠、葡萄干、香煎鸡肉和肉汁洋葱的碟子占满餐桌，诱人的香味四散开来，填充在房间里。

作为主人的苏洛、卢奎莎并排坐着。阿尔斐杰洛坐在他们对面。只见他不停给自己夹菜，敞开肚皮地享用着美食，觉得好吃时，会不住地点头发出赞许的声音。苏洛也在埋头大吃。唯独烹制了一桌佳肴的卢奎莎本人吃得最少。

阿尔斐杰洛从餐盘里挑起一颗蘸着肉汁的洋葱，一口咬了下去，鲜美的味道和松脆饱满的口感让他的眼睛不禁瞪圆，他心怀感激地赞美了卢奎莎的招待。“感觉真好。就像回到了从前。”他用憧憬的口吻怀念道，“那时候我还不知道你们骗了我，对你们真心相待，无忧无虑。”

自然，苏洛和卢奎莎察觉出他语调中暗藏的讥讽，瞬间停止了用餐。

“现在你知道了。”卢奎莎眼睛直直地盯着客人。

阿尔斐杰洛听出她防备的语气。“都过去了。”他边笑边说，洋葱在口中发出清脆的喀嚓声响，让他的笑声听起来更加爽朗，“我注定要成为龙术士首席。如果不是这样，我可是救不回你啊。”

他把这件事挂在嘴上，作为突显他慷慨与阔达的功勋章，以此让她羞愧。“你什么时候成了一个伟大而崇高的圣人了？”卢奎莎手拿餐刀，却不去挑拣食物，酸溜溜地问道。

面对女主人尖刻的态度，阿尔斐杰洛沉着冷静地应对着。他不紧不慢地用割肉刀叉起最近餐盘里的一根香肠，切下一小块，把它不停翻面，“我不是圣人。不可否认我这么做是为了讨好苏洛。”他用露骨的眼神看向对方，看到苏洛脸色的变化后，才稍作收敛，“啊，以后决不再讨论这个尴尬话题。我保证。”

卢奎莎必须承认他这招很高明。明确直接地表达出他的真实想法，没有一点隐藏和拐弯抹角，这样苏洛即使不接受他的爱恋，但无疑会因为他的直白和坦诚更加信任他。

苏洛尝了一口南瓜烙饼后，推开了盘子，把餐具放下。略钝的刀尖划出令人不快的声响，在房子里回荡。

“味道不好么，苏洛？”卢奎莎转向他，询问。

“没有。”苏洛奋力压抑不快，说。

“那为什么不吃？你不喜欢？”

这次，苏洛嘴巴抿紧，干脆不回答。

致使他不高兴的原因并非阿尔斐杰洛的示好，而是晚餐和谐的氛围因二人的斗嘴被打破了。这两个人只要同处一室，就必定要为过去的恩怨对抗起来，连吃个饭都不知道消停。但是，为了不添事端，苏洛也只能保持沉默。

阿尔斐杰洛继续漫不经心地摆弄盘里的香肠片，装作没看到苏洛恹然不语的表情。接下来的晚餐时间，在一片令人难捱的寂静中度过，桌旁的三人谁也没再说一句话，只有咀嚼和切割食物的声音在室内零零碎碎地回响着。桌上的餐盘一个个空了出来，等吃下最后一块鸡肉后，阿尔斐杰洛擦干净嘴巴，终于流露出要离开的意向了。

“我待的时间够长了。”站起来后，阿尔斐杰洛朝二人露出充满无奈的迷人笑容，“回去又免不了挨一顿批评啦。”

卢奎莎听了这话，竟油然生出荒谬的感激。她为他的即将离开舒了一口气，冲他微微一笑，“哎，好像有人拿刀架着你的脖子，逼你过来似的。”

“或许下次，你会对我和善一点。”阿尔斐杰洛毫不在意她对他的挖苦，露出道别的微笑，“只要能消除你对我的疑虑，要我遭受你多少次白眼我都愿意。”

卢奎莎的笑容顿时消失了。她不快地扭过头去，看着苏洛，而苏洛正阴郁地盯着桌面。“你不去送客吗？”她问。

“不必了。”抬高嗓音说这句话时，阿尔斐杰洛根本没看卢奎莎。“谢谢你们的招待。”他望了一眼苏洛，得到他含着保重之意的回视后，便下楼离开了。尽管没有人出来送他，他却感到很满足，上翘的嘴角始终洋溢着确定的、得意的笑容，仿佛打了一次精彩的大胜仗。

听到一楼的关门声，卢奎莎突然有一股如释重负之感，但是当视线转向苏洛时，立刻又严肃起来。她所身负的劝诫的责任，使她的面庞重新笼罩起忧郁的神情，“你吃饱了吗，亲爱的？”她朝他眨眨眼，问。

“还行。”苏洛淡淡道，“你好像没怎么吃。”

“听了一晚上言不由衷的假话，我怕吃太多会吐。”

苏洛听出她的不满。在她把满肚子的抱怨都发泄出来前，他就叠起桌上的空盘，转身往厨房走。“我去收拾。”抽身离开的样子，好像要躲避一场无谓的争执。

“别急着走。”卢奎莎追上他，挽住他的手臂拉回来，把盘子一个个放下，“下午他对你说了什么？”

“没什么，就随便闲聊。”

男人撒谎时是不是都这样呢？摇头晃脑，眼睛斜睨，不敢正视女人。“你应该远离他。”她挽紧他的胳膊，“难道没人告诉你，绝对不要和随时可能反咬自己一口的人来往的道理吗？”

苏洛似乎有点被说动了，至少他的视线对上了她的眼。“我懂你说的道理。你总把它们挂在嘴边。”

他语气中的不耐烦让她心好凉。“可你从来不听。”

苏洛僵僵地笑了下。“我告诫你，不要和其他男人搞暧昧，你也不听。”

听到他那不带任何感情起伏的声音，卢奎莎不禁迟疑起来。横在二人之间最大的分歧，便是如何处置阿尔斐杰洛，那个与他们的命运紧紧纠葛在一起的男人。但这并不是他们关系紧张的唯一原因。卢奎莎当然知道苏洛心里的想法，也知道如果对他和阿尔斐杰洛的事干涉太多，他一定会翻过去的旧账来堵她的嘴。他因为自己的某些不守妇道的表现，自尊心早已大大受伤。但是，如果放任他和那个男人继续来往下去……

“我已经有所改变了。为了你。你感觉不到吗？”卢奎莎用充满哀伤的语调恳求，“可我不明白，真的不明白，为什么要留一个对自己有企图的家伙在身边，维持这样一份畸形的关系？”

“畸形的关系，”苏洛犹豫地看向她，发出干巴巴的一声冷笑，“是啊，我们之间也是这样吧？”

这声冷笑换来的是卢奎莎的沉默。她的双眸充满哀痛，执着地凝视他，却一言不发。

苏洛知道自己的态度过分了，语气立刻变得委婉，“他只是来看看你恢复得怎样。”

“是吗？需要拖一年才来假装关心我的状况？”

卢奎莎也冷笑。苏洛的嘴巴紧抿着，不吭声。见他不搭理自己，她便推了推他支在桌沿的手臂，这使苏洛的内心莫名涌上了一股烦躁。

“你总是对他充满了敌意，简直和许普斯一样。”他用有些厌烦的口气说。

“因为阿尔斐杰洛会毁了你。”

“为什么会这样想？你的惶恐简直毫无根据。”

“到底怎么回事我也讲不清楚，但事情绝没有你所认为的那么简单。他早晚会毁了你，我有这种感觉。就算要报答他对我的援手，也不用把自己整个人搭进去呀。”

她极力哀求，希望他能够听进去。可是苏洛却越来越不耐烦。

“我到底做了什么让你敏感到这个地步，需要你这样危言耸听地恐吓我？我只是让他陪我去逛了一回市场，然后和你一起招待他吃了一顿饭，仅此而已！”

卢奎莎一时语塞，只觉得一口气堵在了胸口呼不出来。她突然发现说服他成了一件很徒劳的事。尽管卢奎莎不愿承认，但是自己对苏洛的控制力，确实已经越来越弱了。

“事情不会这样简单的。我有预感……”

她无力地摇晃着他的手。从她的动作中，苏洛感觉出她的恐惧。虽然这股恐惧在他看来是毫无缘由毫无道理的，但是她害怕的情绪是真实的，苏洛不能不管。

“别傻了。”坚硬的心在瞬间柔软。他捧起她的脸，一双温暖而厚实的掌心轻轻抚摸着她。“我爱的是你。你应该很清楚。即使……你做了那么多让我难堪的事。”

他们四目相对，仿佛好久都没像现在这般对视过。苏洛双掌有力的摩擦，给予了卢奎莎一些安慰，使她慌乱的心慢慢地安定下来。她把手叠在他的手背上，摸着它们的轮廓，以保留住那份安全。

“你不会离开我的，对吗？”她说，“不会弃我不顾……”

“当然。别胡思乱想了。我当然不会离开你。但我不喜欢争吵。”

“我也不喜欢，尤其是和你。”

他们拥抱在一起，吻了一会儿。苏洛一手搂着她的腰身，一手按住她的后脑。卢奎莎则倾尽全部力气抱住他的头颈。

“听我的，不要再提这些让你我都不开心的事情了。”分开之后，他抚摸她的头发，“你的担心完全是多余的。我可以保证，他会放下对你的恨。我会让他慢慢放下的。卢奎莎，没有人可以伤害你。”

 

CLXXXIII

 

走在最前面的马扬起它的脑袋，鼻子哼出一记响声。如果不是它的这个举动，后面的人也许不会发现，有一个男人突然出现在前方，正迎面朝他们走来。

男人有一头比秋天变红的枫叶更明艳的头发，面容白皙而俊朗。他像是从一个遥远的地方突然来到这里的。修长的身形似梦似幻，犹如缭绕在山麓间的一缕迷雾。男人朝他们悠悠然走来，已经近到离第一匹马的马头五六米的位置了。

无论是骑在马背上的人，还是走在路上的人，都不禁抬起头，微微诧异地朝他望去。贫瘠的山坡遍布着砂石和枯草。从保加利亚的斯雷德茨出发、往西方天主教国家前进的这支商队，已经在烈日和风沙里赶了半个多月的路，大部分时间走的是险峻山道。他们把一匹匹马用麻绳松散地牵成一条线，以此来拖运装载着贸易货物的小车。阳光把马儿们的鬃毛染成耀眼的亮黄，温热了它们背上挂着的水壶和干肉。马蹄与车轮轧过崎岖不平的地面，发出杂乱的声响。运货的马匹也好，还是驱车赶路的商人，都显得有些疲惫。他们只想在天黑前尽快找到落脚的地方歇息。所以，即使看到了这个游荡在山岭间举止奇怪的红发男子，也没有人真正在意他，带着观望的、漠不关心的眼神，目送他从身边走过。

现在他们途径的特兰西瓦尼亚地区，是由匈牙利王国的国王贝拉四世统治的。它与保加利亚王国相邻，但它显然不是一个良好的贸易对象，因为这里的人不够富有。商队要去的目的地，是更西边的意大利诸城。那里的商业繁荣兴盛，贵族富得流油，有钱的商人多得就像海滩上的细沙，平民也过着非常富足的生活。只要一想到白花花亮晶晶的钱币即将流进自己的口袋，劳累的感觉一下子就消散得无影无踪。

原本不想停留的，可那个男人却突然叫住了他们。他的脸上带着求教的表情，似有疑问要他们解决。在他的再三叫喊下，马队停了下来。

仔细瞅一瞅，这男人看不出攻击性，也没什么可疑的地方，无非就是想问问路。不过，他使用的语言，还有他讲话时天然携带的口音，听上去都很陌生，证明他不是本地人。他提了个问题，大家看来看去，没人听得懂他的表达。由于语言不通，双方只能用手势交流。商队的领头人打马上前，试图与男人对话。猜出这个英俊的红毛有可能来自意大利，那人叫来了翻译官。当男人报上一个城镇的名称后，翻译官立刻频频点头，咕哩咕哩地说了一通，举手朝东南方向猛指。一番还算顺畅的沟通下，阿尔斐杰洛终于确认了他想要确认的事情。

微笑着向他们致谢，阿尔斐杰洛往翻译官所指的远方眺望过去。等启程的商队彻底离开他的视线，他就跃下山头，身体如一道幻影飞驰在空中，冲往确定的方向。

昨天离开卡塔特山脉前，阿尔斐杰洛没跟任何人知会。逗留在人界快要两天。现在，已经没有人可以再约束他了。在接近自己需求的东西前，他不会半途而废，更不会让任何人阻挠自己。

山风习习吹过，四周野草摇动。等阿尔斐杰洛的双脚来到地面，身前已经是另一番光景了。放眼前望，南喀尔巴阡山脉绵延的曲线如一幅古老画卷，铺展在辽阔的视野里。高峻的群山向天延展，直刺苍穹。悬崖峭壁巍峨壮观，俯瞰着万丈深谷。小溪和瀑布点缀其间，川流不息。阳光透射出七彩光芒，普照着万里河山。呼啸在周围的风，传送着高山凌冽的寒气和江流的味道。远方，锡比乌的城墙堡垒坐落于披青戴翠的原野，成为视野中的一点。在它身后，高高耸立着的浑圆山体之上，拔山而起的古树幽绿成一片，老藤缠绕，连绵不绝，半掩住深山的地貌。树藤缝隙间，隐蔽的密道若隐若现。

“——嗯，就是这里了吧。”

整个喀尔巴阡山脉包围住的低势平原，都是匈牙利王国的领土。根据佛熙特泄露的情报，刹耶王军队就藏在锡比乌城附近的山区。他要找的目标，已经很近了。

浑身上下没有一丁点跋山涉水的辛苦，也感觉不到任何紧张，只有一种怪异的兴奋感堆满心间。

他决定直接到山上展开搜索。不久后，他杀掉了一个朝他接近的“人类”。那家伙应该是伪装成人类的机械兽人族巡逻兵，出山到附近查探情况，举止既像盗墓人一样偷偷摸摸，又充满了对周遭一切事物的戒备和谨慎，好像在寻找什么。阿尔斐杰洛本想躲着他，却发现他离自己越来越近，于是快速出手发动袭击。那人果然想要变身，可身体变形到一半就停止了。有了这个突发状况，阿尔斐杰洛更加确定，这里就是自己该来的地方。

将那半兽化了的异形尸体丢弃在原地，阿尔斐杰洛在一块石头上把手上的血抹了抹。那道鲜红的圆弧，好像一个人弯起的嘴巴一样。看着它，阿尔斐杰洛嘴角上扬，勾勒出一个与之相近的弧度，嘿嘿笑了笑。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章时间为1251年。  
> 阿尔哟，要是苏洛有那方面隐疾，你还会爱他么（￣▽￣）／


	96. 阿尔斐杰洛（77）

CLXXXIV

 

高山上，一道影子在快速奔跑。脚尖点住粗壮的枝干，身体借力飞越过翠色的树木，在林子上方一跳一跃地移动着。轻擦过的树叶随风摇摆，发出沙沙的声响，与耳旁的风声遥相呼应。跃动的身影亦真亦幻，犹如是一抹抓不住的幽魂。阿尔斐杰洛脚下踩着柔韧的树枝，在碧绿茂盛的树林间急掠而过。脚步保持不变的同时，一双利如鹰隼的眼睛在婆娑的树影间仔细搜寻。没花费多少功夫，他就找到了一条可疑的小径。

从洞口往里看，幽闭的小径深邃无比，不像是自然形成的风景，更像是人为打造的地道。然而，进口处却没有任何卫兵把守，仿佛在欢迎造访的来客。

望着没有任何防护力量和设施的洞穴，阿尔斐杰洛并不为守备的空虚感到惊奇，毫不犹豫地飞身踏入了通往敌穴的入口。

这暗道并非一条直线。在里面急速狂奔了十多分钟，七弯八绕地拐过了好几个弯道，都依旧不见终点。在山体内部会存在这样一条密道本就是极不寻常的一件事。如果能顺着它抵达洞穴的最深处，大概就能见到此地的统领者刹耶王了吧。目前为止还没有遇到敌军的阻挠，但阿尔斐杰洛也不能掉以轻心。他双眼紧眯，心中假设着敌人出现后即将上演的一幕幕场景，脚下的步子没有一点减缓。

刹耶不像阿迦述治军那么严谨，一定会有变成本体样子的部下在洞里晃悠。果不其然，阿尔斐杰洛捕捉到几缕潜藏在空气里的雷压气息。这足可证明他走对了路的信号，使他的心情越来越激昂和亢奋。

引导前进方向的气息越发明晰。保持这样的速度又跑了五分钟，狭小昏暗的视野终于变得开阔和明亮了。阿尔斐杰洛的步伐逐渐放慢，驻足停留下来，远远地望过去，观察这里的一切。

眼前的风光一览无余。阿尔斐杰洛的视线直直向上，看到一座奢华而又阴森的地下宫殿。那些异族在幽暗的洞穴深处建起气势不凡的宫殿，占地面积极为宽广，光一格台阶就能躺卧几十人，让人根本无法想象这是在山里。内部的装潢不输于世间任何一个贵族府邸，其恢弘的建筑风格令人震撼，仿佛置身于一座象征着无上权力的法老陵墓。宫殿的石料只有金与黑两种颜色，气派十足又给人森凉诡秘的感觉。

阿尔斐杰洛站在宏伟的殿宇前，望着那一层一层向上延伸的金黑色台阶和那扇刻着繁复雕花纹饰的巨大宫门，奇怪于自己已然到达了敌人巢穴的最深处，却依然不见任何一个敌兵。阿尔斐杰洛眼睛眯紧，定了定心神，正要径直跑上台阶，突然响起一阵持续的摩擦声，紧闭着的厚重大门敞开了。

宫殿的内部，一列一列的异族士兵纵队而出。他们尚未变回本身的形态，但每一个人的表情都是严肃而紧张，充分显露出对侵犯领地之人的敌视。阿尔斐杰洛能理解他们拖到现在才现身的原因。如果在刚才他通过的狭窄密道里对抗，这帮达斯机械兽人族显然会因为场地太拥挤而施展不开手脚。那么现在，他们成群结队地出现，一定就是为了要阻止自己继续前进了。

蜂拥而至的异族部队大约百来人，此刻已经列队完毕，严阵以待地注视着敌人。他们着装花哨，外表光鲜亮丽，一眼看去，宛如一道宽阔的彩虹横在前方。虽然打扮得有些浮夸，却是军容整肃，步调一致，展现出很强的纪律性和组织性。周围的空间足够空旷，完全不会阻碍他们变回本体。他们用激烈的目光，瞪视着入侵者。

“你是什么人！竟敢擅闯我王的领地？”领队的一位先锋提高嗓门，向他大声质问。

阿尔斐杰洛懒得跟他们废话，扬起泛着五芒星红色光芒的右手，抢在出动的达斯机械兽人族变身前的间隙果断出手。一道火焰柱携着冲天之势骤然降落。

变了身的兽人族还来不及看清楚那是什么，尚未变完身的兽人族还来不及还原成能够战斗的原貌，那道火柱就已经怒然绽开，迅速蔓延成庞大的扇形激流。

霎时间迸放的火焰波涛扫向宫殿的大门，朝异族的部队侵袭而去，一路电光火石，在坚实的台阶上拖曳出一大条笔直而宽阔的裂缝。肆虐的烈火给华丽的石料涂上一层漆黑的焦痕，在异族的身体上撕裂出弥漫着糊味的伤口。被阿尔斐杰洛火焰魔法的威力所逼，这支异族不自觉地连连却步。

“可恶！不能让他通过！”

领头的先锋带着一脸的冷汗，朝受压迫的族人焦急地呐喊。在他的鼓舞下，部下们集体放射出高压的雷电，试图将闯入者拦在门外。

望着那一道道激射而来的闪电，阿尔斐杰洛唇角勾起一抹冷笑。充沛的魔力迅速集聚起来，以他的身体为中心，瞬间爆发出一股惊人的魔力漩涡，扫荡了整个地下大空洞。膨大的魔力挤撞着异族们的身体，漫天的雷电全部被反弹了回去，没有一点遗漏。

被那强势的威力震慑，一队兽人族瞬间怔忪，身体无法自主地颤抖起来。阿尔斐杰洛轻蔑地嘲笑着他们的无措，进一步加大魔力的投放度。纯度和浓度达到最高，无色的魔力被附上了金灿灿的光彩。

阿尔斐杰洛手腕一扭，一抹抹金色破空而出。魔力构成的炮弹划过奢华而不详的暗影，复数的惨叫声紧跟着响起，灰色的机械怪物们应声倒下。

失去了给予败将们最后一击的兴趣，阿尔斐杰洛脚下一动，迅速朝敞开的大门冲过去，一下子就抵达了前殿。放眼望去，大殿内铺展着漆黑的玄武石路面和镶满金子的高墙。不过，阿尔斐杰洛丝毫不关心宫殿的奢侈装饰，眼神迫切地寻找着前进之路。但就在这时，他第一次迟疑了。开阔的大殿不止眼前一条路，四通八达的道路每一条都深不见底，仿佛来到了一个复杂难走的迷宫。矗立在四周的墙体镶满黄金，每一堵不仅宽阔，还异常高大，最矮的也要超过十米，简直有些浪费这片空旷浩大的空间。重重高墙阻拦住正确的去路。一时间，阿尔斐杰洛竟有些不知道该往哪个方向前进。

就在这稍微迟疑的时候，他明显感觉到弥散在空气里的雷压气息正急速扩大，朝自己所在的位置聚拢。灰色的迷雾升了起来，结成一张大网，散落在他的周围。等雾气褪去后，阿尔斐杰洛发现自己已经被包围在了敌人的中间。一道道移动的剪影向他靠拢。墙上、地下，都有密密麻麻的兽人族军队把守，人数是之前的三四倍。每个异族缠绕在钢铁臂上的雷电，都已对准了自己，随时都可以发动攻击。

望着如此骇人的场景，阿尔斐杰洛却露出冷笑，眼中弥漫着嗜血的光。既然他们如此坚决地不让自己通过，那就只有杀出一条血路了。

磅礴的魔力再次缠上施法者的手腕，脱离他的手掌，挥洒了出去。作为对入侵者进攻的回敬，激荡的雷电也在同一时间劈了下来。

疯狂的魔导弹以毁天灭地之势，从四面八方呼啸而过，冲击着兽人族的部队。降落的雷电在远没有触及敌人的身体前，就与魔导弹发生碰撞纷纷炸裂。几轮互攻之后，人数占优的异族的攻势，竟是被反向压了回去。

阿尔斐杰洛的手指仿佛抽筋了似的对着空气狂点。一个个魔弹就这样孕育而生，被赋予了形体，从术者的掌中分化而出，裹挟着撕天裂地的气魄，席卷了整座地下城。

绚烂的金光辉映着满墙的黄金，现出的强光冲刷着所有人的视野。受到魔导弹重击的达斯机械兽人族纷纷倒地不起。拥挤的道路被清扫出空白的区域。虽然有自身的雷电力量作为抵消，魔导弹的威力并不致死，但只要能逼迫这些敌人让出一条路，阿尔斐杰洛的目的便达到了。

趁着队形大乱的异族还无法重整旗鼓的空隙，阿尔斐杰洛就施展了瞬间移动的魔法，化作一道迷离的光影，飞速掠过懊悔着回头怒嚎的异族部队，朝大殿深处疾驰而进。

散乱的异族部队并没有被打垮。眼看着敌人顺利突破了防线，他们立刻爬了起来，不依不饶地追逐着远去的敌人。一道道雷电甩出掌中，扑向疾驰的阿尔斐杰洛，朝他的后背劈过去。但是奔流而来的雷电丝毫影响不到龙术士前行的步伐。凭借着优异的速度，阿尔斐杰洛拉开了与他们的距离，把追击的兽人族部队甩在身后。突破敌人的重重阻碍，他选择直接朝正前方的道路一路跑下去。

沿路不断有异族涌出，阻挠他前进。阿尔斐杰洛却是熟视无睹，手上不断射出魔导弹扫清障碍。被击落的异族却没有放弃，迅速起身追上他，紧咬着目标不放。

刹耶王的总部地下城，迎来了一位强大的不速之客，气氛异常肃杀。群集而出的异族部队，在敌人的打击下拼命地抵抗。然而，在卡塔特首席龙术士面前，他们简直不堪一击。

盛大的金光在半空闪烁，又是一群被打败的达斯机械兽人族歪歪扭扭地倒在了地上。有极个别人失去了声息，当场昏厥过去。还有些人丧失了维持本体的力量，蜕回到脆弱的人形。阿尔斐杰洛抓住其中一人的衣领，掐住他的脖子，把他提离地面。

“你们服侍的那位王躲在哪里？我找他有点急事。”眼角凸起的筋脉在皮肤下剧烈游动，给阿尔斐杰洛的目光染上了凶恶的意味。他冷冷地逼视着被胁迫在手的敌人，“不想死的话就给我回答。”

异族由于氧气的缺乏而剧烈喘息，面孔痛苦不堪地扭曲着。即使被如此要挟，名为柴科夫的这个兽人族也没有屈服。他的双拳暗暗握起，艰难地掰直身体，朝敌人发出尖利的冷哼，“做梦吧！我死也不会告诉你这个入侵者的！”

“哼。”阿尔斐杰洛露出不屑的冷笑，“不说实话是你的自由，闯进去找则是我|的|自|由了。”为防止这个家伙在挣扎中踢踹到自己，他在拽住他的同时，已经用禁锢术的咒语封住了他的行动。现在，柴科夫对他而言完全是个只能听任自己摆布的木偶，不可能不对他吐露真话。

明知道全身被麻痹，行动力受到封锁，柴科夫还是艰难地扭转四肢，想方设法要让身体动起来，脸色已然憋到发青的地步，“混蛋……快放开我！”他用丝毫没有颤动和犹豫的口气，喝道，“你没有瞻仰我王的资格，不许你再往前一步！”

龙术士端详着十指微微紧缩成拳头的异族，看着那张因憋气而发白的痛苦面容，眼中流露出一丝惊讶，“还有力气反抗？看来我下手太轻了啊。”阿尔斐杰洛带着赏玩的眼神，盯着这个不要命的异族，“劝你最好放弃抵抗。以你目前这副人类的身躯，想要强行突破我的禁锢术，很容易会丢掉小命哦。”

柴科夫大出冷汗，全身颤抖不已。他咬着牙，一边抽搐般地扭动着僵硬的身体一边大喊，“即使这样……我也不会同意你前进的！龙术士！”

然而，任他再怎样表现出无畏坚强的一面，真实的情绪还是掩藏不住的。即将丢失性命的恐惧感使他眼中暗藏的怯意暴露了出来，在那一刻不由自主地朝某个地方瞄了一眼。而他拙劣到不加以掩饰的神态变化，自然避不开阿尔斐杰洛的火眼金睛。

“喔，是那个方向吗？”眼中划过一丝惊喜，阿尔斐杰洛当即决定扔下这个家伙，朝他眼神“暗示”的方向突入。

看到敌人的举动，柴科夫懊恼地大叫起来，“不行！不可以往那里走——”

阿尔斐杰洛对这声无力的阻拦充耳不闻，但他抬腿的动作却突然中止了。左脚踝传来奇怪的重量感，他疑惑地低下头看去。

“哦？就凭你这样的家伙，竟也能做到这个地步？”像是发现新大陆一般，阿尔斐杰洛的嘴巴张成了圆形，神色中流露出刮目相看的表情。

趴伏在地上的异族男子痛苦的叫声与龙术士的惊叹声重叠。柴科夫的胸口像是被钝物重创过一般瘪了下去，鲜血顿时如泉涌般溢出嘴角。他的四肢无端飘起了白烟，身体各个关节也有类似的白烟冒出。这个反应正是他强硬地突破禁锢术封印的代价。瘫倒在地面时，柴科夫开始了剧烈的痉挛。

可即使如此，那只手依然没有放下。实在是过于轻微的、不值得注意的抓握力量，可还是让阿尔斐杰洛为此感到惊奇。满身疮痍的异族男子伸出衰弱、颤抖的手臂抓住了他的左脚。尽管握力非常弱，却明明白白地在警告他的敌人，不许再跨前一步。

“不——不可以——”

嘴角抽搐地迸发出最后一丝力气吼叫，对如今的柴科夫而言，像这样轻轻握住敌人的一只脚，似乎已经是他用尽全力的表现了。柴科夫觉得自己已经到达了极限，浑身的每一寸骨头都好像受到了无名之力的拉扯，快要断裂开来了。但是那双燃烧着憎恨的眼神，仍然毫不动摇地瞪着从上方凝视自己的阿尔斐杰洛。抓握住他脚踝的那只手，没有一丝松懈的迹象，就好像将要在河里溺毙的漂流者，死也不肯松开手中的浮木。

“……”看着这个宁肯把命豁出去也要拦阻自己的异族，阿尔斐杰洛紫色的眸子里黯淡地浮现出一丝敬意。

柴科夫想要立刻跑到敌人的前方阻止他——如果目前行动方便的话。意外地，就在这时，他突然发现自己恢复了行动力。大概是那个红发的男子精神力耗尽，无法继续维持法术了吧。于是他什么也不顾，趁着能动的时候，挣扎着想要站起来。

阿尔斐杰洛没给他起身的机会，抬起右腿，朝他的胸口猛力踢去。肋骨瞬间断裂的痛感，一下子蒙蔽了柴科夫的双眼。黑暗取代了任何光芒，急速降临在眼前。受到重创的这名兽人族男子眼皮一翻，连呜咽的惨叫都来不及发出就昏死了过去。主动解除了禁锢术咒语的阿尔斐杰洛朝他望去一眼，就扔下了这个尚有呼吸的敌人，朝瞄准的内殿方向突入进去。

宽大的走廊里，跳动的火烛被雕刻华丽的烛台包裹着，在闪耀着金子光芒的墙壁上吱吱作响。阿尔斐杰洛对目所能及的装饰物一概不关心，眼睛直直朝前，一个劲地往笔直的走廊尽头猛冲。

深入腹地的道路中，不断有更多的兽人族加入进来，干扰他的行动，都被他的魔导弹扫落，撇在了后面。阿尔斐杰洛的身后，一长串锲而不舍的灰色怪物紧紧跟随，数量相当可观。阿尔斐杰洛的耐心被一点点消磨，使他不再向之前那样出手有所保留，决定对阻拦者采取格杀无误的作法。

“这个也是，那个也是，谁都来妨碍我。不给你们点颜色瞧瞧是不行了。”

然而，就在他准备这么做的时候，一面奇怪的镜子忽然挡在了身前，底部挨着地面，顶端一直伸展到山洞最高处。猝不及防出现的障碍物让赶路的男子不由一惊，倏地停止“幻影”高速奔跑。若非阿尔斐杰洛反应快，脚步刹得及时，铁定会一头撞上去。

瞪向这奇怪的障碍物，眯眼审视了一下，他发觉其实那并不是镜子，而是一堵闪耀着橙色光芒的晶状物筑成的光洁墙面。阿尔斐杰洛不禁觉得这玩意儿有点眼熟，眼神朝周遭巡视了一番，果然看到在那面半透明的结晶高墙之后，悬浮着一个颜色与之一模一样的巨型八面体。

“——是你。”认出对方的身份，阿尔斐杰洛的眼神充满了警觉。

“对，是我。”漫不经心的笑声从前方缓缓传来。新的阻碍者——刹耶王手下将军之一的奈哲对敌人热情地招呼道，“真开心，首席，你还记得我呢。”表面光滑的八面水晶体看不出任何表情，但奈哲将军的笑声却时刻透露着喜悦。

阿尔斐杰洛眼睛依旧直视着他，余光却不觉朝手脚瞄了一下，仿佛在检查着什么。然而，即使确定了身上并没有生长出吸食人类生命力的结晶，紧绷的心还是不能有一丝放松。这个将军没有发动攻击，只是化出一面墙阻止自己前进，看来没有要开战的意思。他的意图，更加令阿尔斐杰洛产生了警惕的心思。

既然前面的那些异族对自己构不成威胁，也该是将军级别出马了。在这家伙身后，肯定还会有更多的将军等着自己。阿尔斐杰洛冷冷地盯着奈哲，静待出手的时机。

接收到这个人类锐利的目光射线，奈哲非但没有任何胆怯，反倒肆无忌惮地笑了起来。“竟然单枪匹马闯过来了啊，你可真是吃了熊心豹子胆。”

“这么说的话，你不也是一个人出现在这里阻止我吗？”阿尔斐杰洛不屑地驳斥道，“对自己能够战胜我，就那么有把握吗？”

在碰见奈哲前，这位龙术士已经顺利击倒了无数的族人。现在的地下城，能够阻挡他继续前进的，只有将军或者王。

而就连奈哲，假如与他认真交战也很难取胜。就算胜利了，也要付出很大的代价。

“哈，稍安勿躁。我不是来跟你打口仗的。”奈哲的语气染上了轻佻的意味，充满愉悦和兴味。

“是吗？”阿尔斐杰洛不禁提高了声线，眼神露出警惕，“那么是准备真刀真枪地比划咯？”

“也没那个空闲。”丝毫不把首席警戒的模样瞧在眼里，奈哲的声音淡定而又轻松，好像很欣赏他的样子赞叹道，“仅凭一己之力，就突入到那么深的地方。你真的很棒啊。你的力量依旧像当年那样让人望而生怯，丝毫没因为坐了五年的牢而有任何衰减，反而比上次见面时更加进步了。”

他那调侃的话语，阿尔斐杰洛并没有回答。因为在那称赞的声音之中，插入了一阵阵嘈杂的脚步声。正在这时，后面的军队赶到了。

前有将军拦阻，后有追兵堵截，阿尔斐杰洛的目光越发森冷，盘算着脱身之计。

从他谨慎的神态中，察觉出他的顾虑，奈哲愉快地放声高笑，然后对追赶到此的族人发出命令，“停止。像这样的男人，就算你们一起上，也难以伤到他分毫。”

周围的异族为这道命令感到奇怪，但还是选择了遵守。有奈哲将军亲自出马，任敌人再强横，都不可能再往前一步。既然将军发话了，那就把敌人交给他来处理。

异族大部队稍稍后退，留一片空地给互相对峙的二者。他们的举动，让阿尔斐杰洛紧张的神色放松下来。显然，奈哲并不想与自己交战。如果他真有那个意图，早就在刚才下手了，而不会拖延到现在。

“你杀死了我们的一个族人。”奈哲抬高声音，对隔墙而立的红发龙术士说道。

“我杀的异族太多，记不住。你指哪位？”阿尔斐杰洛压低嗓子，看着那颗硕大而又奇特的橙红色结晶体问。

“休。”面对擅闯者的挑衅，奈哲不慌不忙地回答，“就是在你进入到我军的驻地前，在山上杀死的那个。”

“你说那家伙啊……没错。”阿尔斐杰洛不否认这一点。“他鬼鬼祟祟地跟着我，还企图变身偷袭我。不怪我料理了他。”

“真会颠倒黑白。明明是你动手在先。”奈哲严厉地反驳，“休找你，还没说上话，你就攻击了他。他为了保命，自然选择变身，可是在巨大的实力差距下，被你轰成了碎片。”

“我该为我敏锐的警惕心和麻利的身手感到抱歉吗？”阿尔斐杰洛挂着人畜无害的笑容，挑了挑眉。

望着一脸得意的首席，感受着他语气中的自命不凡，奈哲放肆地大笑道，“你这家伙，真有意思。”

“你们的行为也很有意思呢。”

“噢？这话要怎么讲？”

“还在装蒜。”手指轻轻地撩过额前阻挡着视线的刘海，阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼眸弯成月牙，眉目间透着暧昧的笑意。“你们一直在监视我，还对我门户大开。就算我出手清理了那些阻挡我的家伙，你也不打算追究。”他把双手交叠起来，抱在胸前，俨然一副不准备交手的姿态，“你们的王，是在欢迎我的到来吗？”

听罢此言，奈哲突然旋转了一下身体，用另一面光滑的结晶层对准阿尔斐杰洛，大约是在用这个动作表达他的兴奋。

“我也有个问题要请教你。为什么面对妨碍你的家伙，你仅是敷衍地把他们击倒，而没有拿出真本领认真地战斗呢？”奈哲扬起的嗓音里，隐隐含着一丝玩味，“一路上，所有出动的族人都没有死。有些人只是受到了冲击，失去知觉晕了过去；有些人连这种程度的伤都没有，还能爬起来进行追击。你攻击了他们所有人，可没有一个人伤到要害。这究竟是为什么呢，首席？”

截止到目前为止，阿尔斐杰洛还没有对任何一个碍事的达斯机械兽人族下死手，所做的程度，只是把他们击退。但是在进入到这个隐秘的地下巢穴前，他曾经在山上杀了一个企图追踪自己的异族，也就是奈哲口中的休。那是他此行唯一杀死的刹耶王的手下。

面对这位将军耐人寻味的质疑，阿尔斐杰洛笑而不答。异族们左右看了看，视线望向远处，发现事情确实如奈哲将军所说，一路延伸着倒下的族人都只是暂时昏迷，没有一个人有生命危险。

脱离了昏迷状态的柴科夫，在同伴的搀扶下赶到了这里，听见他们的谈话后，震惊地向奈哲将军求证，“这个龙术士，没有对我们下杀手吗？”

“哎，我说啊，你们真是一点也不了解。”

“奈哲大人，请您明示？”

“就拿你举例子好了。柴科夫，你莫非真的以为，以你的力量，能突破得了首席龙术士布下的禁锢术吗？未免有些痴人说梦了吧。”

“怎么会——”

“是这个男人手下留情。无论是禁锢术也好还是普通的魔弹攻击，都减弱了力量。不要搞错了啊。”

得到意料之外的答案，柴科夫愣了一下。他仰起头，抹干嘴角的血迹，向阿尔斐杰洛发出质问，“你为什么这样做！”

“当然是避免你一命呜呼啊。”龙术士轻耸肩膀，狡黠地微笑道，“为了不让你在强行突破的过程中死掉，我放了点水。你虽然受的伤不轻，但好歹保住了命。看你那么快就醒了过来……嗯，我也是小瞧你了。以你的体质而言，在床上躺个三四天就能痊愈的。你的那些受伤的同胞，也都不会有事。”

听闻这些话，柴科夫默然不语。虽然表面上不想领他的情，但也不再怒目横眉地瞪视着他了。周围的族人也是一片惊愕，看着红金色头发的男子，不知道该说什么。在寂静的沉默中，只有奈哲带着心底愈发逼近的预感，肯定地开口，“你也知道你若是杀了太多我们的人，就得不到你想要的东西了吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛瞬间有一种被看透的感觉，但他依然交抱着双臂，不露出半点声色。“你有什么话，就直截了当地说吧。我听着呢。”

“哈哈哈……”

奈哲发出沙哑的笑声，身体从浮空的状态回落到地面。阻隔着他和阿尔斐杰洛的橙色透明墙体瞬间瓦解，散成颗粒碎片，随风而去。在洋洋洒洒的结晶残片中，一阵暗淡的光晕倏地亮起，在奈哲周身散开。褪去了晶状外壳，一个把头发染成银粉色的年轻男子，从缥缈的辉光中款款走出。变回人类形态的奈哲将军神色淡然地对上阿尔斐杰洛的目光，深绿色眼眸透着湿意，闪动出迷离的光彩，湿漉漉得仿佛能挤出水花来。两道鲜红的油彩自上而下，划过苍白的脸颊，宛若滴出眼睛的两行血泪。这还是他第一次把人类的模样展露给对方看。

抛却本体，变成人身，意味着彻底休战。阿尔斐杰洛胸有成竹地面对着这位将军，心底已经完全琢磨出敌人的意图。

“虽然挺不能理解的，但那个被你杀死的休，的的确确是我王派出去用来跟你接头的。”奈哲抱臂微笑，脸上是含义不清的表情。一双湿热的深绿眼眸对准红发的男子，抛出极其暧昧的光芒，“你的行踪，早就在宾的监视之下。那个休，正是迎接你的使者。可惜啊，他还来不及向你说明来意，就被你干净利索地结果了。你如果没那么心急，他可是会直接给你带路的呢。”

“将军，您要放这家伙通过吗？”终于有族人听明白二人的这番对话，上前问道。

“笨蛋，是王要见他。”

奈哲轻叱一声，问话的那人立即后退了一步，不敢再吱声了。

“原来如此。你们的王一直在恭候我的大驾啊。”望着这名将军，阿尔斐杰洛的手指轻轻抚过嘴唇，对他淡淡一笑，“不过，似乎不是所有的族人都知道他的决定呢。”

“哎，先说好，那是王个人的想法，并没有征得我们将军一致的赞同。”撇嘴叹了口气，奈哲浅浅一笑，湿润的眼睛温和地望着阿尔斐杰洛，然后眸光骤然一变，眼底闪过险恶的幽光，“我们中间不少人，都想要报当年在伊比利亚半岛的仇……连同卜朗彭的血债一起。”

奈哲露出阴狠的笑意，表情突然间变得阴沉了。然而，他的恫吓，并没有动摇到阿尔斐杰洛一丝一毫。

俊美的龙术士神色自若地面向对方，嘴角扯开讥笑的弧度。“可你们也得执行王的命令，不是吗？”

这句彰显着自信和从容的反问，顿时让奈哲的眉头拧了起来。阿尔斐杰洛假装不在意他投过来的愤恨视线，无声地与他对视着。

耐心地等了一会儿，见他没有下文，阿尔斐杰洛正准备再次开口。突然，奈哲的周身发出一道微光，轰鸣声震荡了地下宫殿。出乎所有人的意料，奈哲竟又一次变身成八面体的样子。

“真令人讨厌啊，你那无理由的自负与傲慢……”将军持续着低沉的笑声，声音细小且微微颤抖，仿若毒蛇嘶嘶吐舌。

“你要抗命？”阿尔斐杰洛目光极冷地朝他射过去。

“不算抗命哦。”无表情的八面体发出嗤笑，“王说要见你，可没说不能在你的身上留下伤疤。那副自大的嘴脸，就由我击碎它吧！”

奈哲宣战的话语，让阿尔斐杰洛惊讶至极，不过并没有动气。他看见奈哲的身影渐渐消失在灯火通明的走廊中。

“想偷袭？！”

随着一声高喊，阿尔斐杰洛闪亮的双眸猛地瞪大。将军那浑身散发着雷压的庞大身躯突然旋过一个方向，出现在他的身后。

感应到那股侵略性雷压朝后背逼近的阿尔斐杰洛立刻纵身一跳。等到奈哲飞溅出一道线形闪电逼向他的时候，他早已经转过身体正对着迎面而来的敌人，劲射出一颗银白的魔力弹。纯银的光辉吞噬了袭来的雷电，随后打中将军的残影。

周围的族人看到他们打起来了，顿时一片惊呼。很多人都对此拍手叫好，希望奈哲将军能够干掉这个龙术士。

感应敌人的雷压，以此来寻找他的身影，阿尔斐杰洛正要举手再次发动魔导弹，右手却僵硬得抬不起来。他困惑地低下头，愕然发现他的手上，浅层的橙色结晶早已悄悄地爬了上来，将他的五指和手背完全覆盖住了。

冰凉而熟悉的触感透过皮肤直抵骨髓，剥夺着右手的知觉，转眼间就蔓延到了小臂上。整条手臂的温度顿时变得冰冷彻骨，阴寒的感觉引得阿尔斐杰洛的身体一阵战栗。看来，那家伙是要动真格的了。

光滑的八面体在空中旋转飘移，并朝手臂被冻结的敌人释放闪电。阿尔斐杰洛快速运转的脑中瞬间孕育出数个应敌方案，冷静地对付着将军的攻势。他一面聚集全身的魔力，用来冲散侵袭的结晶，一面寄托于“幻影”魔法的快速移动，躲避肆虐的闪电，同时在左手背上画出红艳的五芒星魔法阵，喷涌的火舌对准了半空中的将军。

通过雷压的气息，判断出敌人所在的方位，火焰的魔弹开始了肆意的横扫。闪电四射，火焰狂舞。能量波交织在空中，纠缠不休，剧烈的碰撞激起了无数的火花。交锋的二人随着能量波的碰撞，在空中不断移动身形，变幻位置。丝丝闪电如蛇一般紧紧地缠绕上去，想要扼住怒放的火焰。然而，魔力充裕的阿尔斐杰洛射出的密集火焰弹威猛无比，丝毫不惧那波浪般的攻势，冲破了闪电的围堵。两股能量在半空不断撞击，一时半刻难分胜负。

像阿尔斐杰洛这样能力超凡脱俗的首席龙术士，其优异的感知力胜过古往今来所有的术士。对雷压的超强感知，让他能做到预判敌人的行动轨迹，从容地应付奈哲的一切攻击，掌握先机。然而，他意想不到的是，奈哲扔出的雷电只是佯攻。真正的目的在于——封住他的躯体。

正面的对拼并没有任何效果。移动身形的二者同一时间停了下来。在颠倒日夜的超强光芒中，阿尔斐杰洛率先落地。

他的对手，拥有着非常特殊的身体构造，每一面都是三角形的结晶墙，难以判断他的正面和背面。眼下，要想发动角度刁钻的奇袭，也只能碰碰运气了。

然而，阿尔斐杰洛的脚尖还没有站稳，一道橙光就在他的眼前迅速亮起，又迅速暗去。将军的身体乍然散成一粒粒碎片，离开了原来所在的位置，闪过阿尔斐杰洛身侧，在他的后方再度凝结起来。巨型八面体组装成原形降落之时，恰巧面对的是阿尔斐杰洛的背部。渗透着晶状物质的电流，袭向了他的后背……

「停手！」

突然响起的喝止声，震动了奈哲的大脑。他的身体偏了一偏，毫无预兆地顿停了一切动作，凝滞在原地。

“王？”将军快速地环视了一下四周，压着声音低吼，“不对……霏什，你这家伙。”

「现在，由我代王向你传话。奈哲，不准你打伤我的贵宾。我要他完好无损。」

命令的话音，冷彻入骨。本体不在这个地方，声音却很清晰地传送了过来，在奈哲的脑海里不断敲击。这不是王在对他发布命令，而是他的同伴霏什发动了“精神同调”的能力，侵入到他的意识层面，与他对话。很显然，这个声音，在这个地方，只有奈哲一人听得见。

阿尔斐杰洛站定后，看到奈哲异常的举动，嘴角浮出酒窝。“看来被训斥了啊你。”

这已经是他第二次听到霏什这个名字了。上一次，是与卜朗彭战斗的最后阶段。霏什出手企图救下卜朗彭，但没有成功。现在……

想明白来龙去脉的阿尔斐杰洛，不禁露出得意的笑容。奈哲同伴的干预，一定是奉了刹耶王的命令，让他觉得事情还有转机。

阿尔斐杰洛的猜想是正确的。此刻，奈哲将军的大脑里，刹耶王正用他极富磁性的嗓音对他说——

「哎呀，奈哲，早知道你会把持不住，我就换个人来接待首席了。能不能把你那颗报仇的心暂且放到一边？麻烦你，带这位长途跋涉而来的客人到会客室见我。」

奈哲无法争辩，只能遵从。看到这里，阿尔斐杰洛不怀好意地笑了起来。

“你的王发怒了。你该收敛一点了，奈哲将军。”

听到这刺耳的笑声，奈哲的雷压波动出现了紊乱。这个诡异的八面体，没有五官用来做表情，只能通过雷压的变化表达愤怒。而他身前的人，早已经凝聚起足以抵御结晶物质侵蚀的魔力。魔力笼罩之地，巨大的晶体表面出现龟裂，顷刻化解成碎块。轻而易举地阻断了结晶对右手的进一步寄生，阿尔斐杰洛顺势清理了整条手臂上的橙色异物，然后一个大退步，与奈哲拉开二十米的距离。

“我知道了……立刻将您传召之人带过来。”

对着虚空做出的回答，声音隐约有一丝颤抖，奈哲再次显现出人类的身体，坦露在阿尔斐杰洛面前。带着嘴角的抽动瞪了眼前的死敌一会儿，奈哲终于还是放弃了寻仇的念头，一脸抑郁地摇了摇脑袋。

“哼，只好由我代替休，给你带路了。”如此泄气地说了一句，奈哲向阿尔斐杰洛抛出一个眼神，示意他跟着自己，然后转身朝内殿的方向走去。

紫罗兰色的眼睛亮起一丝光芒。看来这次下界来到喀尔巴阡山，真是个不错的决定。

有奈哲将军亲自领路，自然不会再出现扫兴的家伙阻挡阿尔斐杰洛的脚步。每一道宫门都自觉敞开，没有任何阻拦。沿途遇到的所有达斯机械兽人族都十分配合地分散站开，为二人让出一条路来。

地下宫殿的格局非常宏大，装饰也异常华美，但内部却显得有些空落落的，大片大片的区域都没有摆设。他们经过一个个空置的大殿、楼台，穿梭在金与黑的长廊中。居室，过厅，仓库，层层的阶梯……阿尔斐杰洛一一过目。标志性的装饰物，过道的长短，门的数量，需要转弯的地方，他都默记于心。

走了大约二十分钟，在他们沿着下降的楼梯，准备前往更低一层的时候，阿尔斐杰洛遥遥看见右前方有一个占地面积特别广大的练兵场，里面堆满了兽人族居住的帐篷。眼睛快速扫过，进行初步的清点，那片开阔地带分布着的大小帐篷，数量比济伽王的族人在南方极地冻原搭建的冰屋子还要胜一筹。不难想象刹耶王的兵力有多么雄厚。

“你在记路吗，首席？”奈哲早就注意到阿尔斐杰洛左顾右盼的目光，偏过头朝他看去，调笑道，“不用那么麻烦的。你的行为毫无意义。既然我王给了你谒见的荣耀，你的下场便只有两种。要么死，要么成为座上宾，被允许随意出入这座宫殿。绝无第三种可能。”

阿尔斐杰洛沉默地看着他银粉色的脑袋，听归听，却不把他的话放在心上，依旧观察着这片异族大本营的一砖一瓦，不放过任何一处细节。等奈哲带他穿过一扇高大拱门，到了地下二层之后，走廊开始变窄，四周的光线也随之昏暗下来。

通过一扇结实的石门，来到一条烛火照耀的昏黄通道，遥望着王的会客室。终于，在步行了半小时后，阿尔斐杰洛与他想见的那个人之间，就只有这最后的距离了。

不远之处站了几个想看热闹的族人，朝这边拥过来，被奈哲冷冷一扫，顿时讪讪地退到了后面，让他们通过。

会客室的大门敞开着，显然是在迎接客人的到来。望着门扉的另一头，阿尔斐杰洛的心一分分地缩紧了。距离门后的世界只有几百米。远远地望过去，在不运用魔法加强的视野极限处，他看到了那个人。铺着纯白貂裘的宝座中，慵懒地倚靠着一个面带微笑的男子。随着两脚一步步靠近，那张脸庞也愈发清晰。

——这座雄伟地下城的主人，统领着流落到此世的达斯机械兽人族的四王之一，刹耶王。

“王之眼”宾，以及其他的将军们——霏什、华伦达因、沙桀、文坎普达耳、南，全都站在会客室，分立于王座两旁。唯一缺席的就只有接替了已死的卜朗彭留下来的任务、仍在外头筹集粮饷的米竺勒夫。

所有将军的目光随着来人的接近，都集中到了红发首席的身上。感受着那么多或冷或热的眼光，阿尔斐杰洛的内心浮起了不同于以往那股虚荣心的警惕感。他的眼睛一动不动地凝视着那个头发半红半白的男子，似乎在考虑接下来的开场白该怎么说。

带着天使般微笑的刹耶王，赤红的眸子朝阿尔斐杰洛的方向望过去。他没有说任何字，只是平静地遥遥望着他。纤薄的嘴唇向上微掀，展露的笑容恰似能复苏万物的春风。

这无言的对望，带给阿尔斐杰洛十分奇异的感觉，让他瞬间觉得自己的心脏被击中了。

并非慑于刹耶的力量，也不是害怕与他的碰面……而是本能地感到自己不应该出现在这里，想要落荒而逃。

前行的步伐骤然停止，驻立在原地，阿尔斐杰洛的身躯不由一晃，险些失去平衡跌倒在地。

“喂，首席，怎么停下来了？难道你反悔了吗？”在前方带路的奈哲为他的突然停步感到奇怪，回头看了他一眼。

阿尔斐杰洛对奈哲的问询置若罔闻。在所有看着他的人眼里，这位有着罕见容颜的美男子，白皙中透着红润的脸色迅速灰白下去。只看见他痛苦得埋下头，用大半张手摁住脸颊，留在指缝外的皮肤白得犹如死人一般。有神的眼睛变得混沌，那双恍惚的紫罗兰色眼眸，呆滞地对着虚无的空旷处，怎么也聚不起焦点。

虚幻的声音，重复着警告，像一道不可破除的咒语，死死地掐住了他的思维。此时，阿尔斐杰洛除了脑子里炸裂的杂音，什么都听不到。头脑肿胀到比宿醉难受千倍的地步。这种痛楚，仿佛有许多尖利的鸟喙，一直在凶狠地敲啄他的头皮。

倚坐在高座上的刹耶王，一向从容淡定的神情泄露了一丝讶异和疑惑。旁观他异常举止的达斯机械兽人族全都反应过来，这个男人的精神好像出现了问题，却不知道究竟源自于什么原因。为了搞清楚这个状况，离他最近的奈哲跨步上前，猛推了他一下，大声问他发生了什么事。阿尔斐杰洛想回应，可喉咙似乎被什么东西塞满了，一点也发不出声音。他呆呆地抬头看了看奈哲，仿佛不认识这个人，想不起来自己为何会出现在他的面前。

僵持了片刻，在无数道疑惑不解的视线下，阿尔斐杰洛忽然站直了身姿，茫然而坚定地转过头。他穿过身旁的将军，穿过围观的兽人族，目光看不见任何人，径直朝过廊的终端快步走去，速度越来越快，越来越快，好似一道狂躁的疾风。

数双眼睛圆睁，见此场景，王座边的将军们无不愕然。水红色卷曲短发的少年——沙桀将军伸长脖子，朝门外探去，干瘦的爪子挥了挥空气，“嗨，嗨，怎么走啦？”

“不要为明天忧虑，明天自有明天的忧虑。”薄唇掀了掀，牵起淡淡的微笑。会客室的主座上，红白长发的男子发出了几近呢喃的感慨。

沿着牢记的原路，阿尔斐杰洛迅速逃离了这座壮美的地下宫殿。步履之匆忙仓促，简直比来的时候快上一百倍。决绝而仓皇的背影，眨眼间就消失在众人的视野尽头，一点也看不见了。

收回目光，刹耶王支住下颌，嘴巴往一边翘起，微微一笑。清远的声音传到落跑者耳边，“等你想清楚的时候，再来找我！”

 

CLXXXV

 

一只雄壮的老鹰，拖着身后洁白的尾羽扫过天际，好似蔚蓝天幕上的一颗流星，矫健地飞驰在彩虹桥上空。

守卫在卡塔特山脉入口处的守护者杜拉斯特，独自矗立在吹拂着飒飒山风的七彩桥梁上，遥望着那头凌空高飞的老鹰，看着它转动那双精明锐利的眼睛，舒展着那身骄傲的美丽苍羽。

雄鹰直冲而来，如离弦的箭，看似就要朝孤独的守桥人所站的地方撞过来了。然而，在离他还很远的高空，一堵看不见的空气墙阻挡了它。雄鹰自由飞翔的节奏被打断，身体划出一道抛物线从高空坠落，消失在杜拉斯特的视线里。

可怜的小东西。杜拉斯特颇为可惜地摇摇头，心想。一头撞上龙王铺设的结界，被整个震飞，从那么高的空中坠下去，一定会摔得尸骨无存吧。倘若它能看到结界的阻隔，及时避开，往边上拐拐，也不至于落得如此悲惨的下场。也不知道它能不能在摔落的过程中调整姿态，再一次振翅飞起来。如果能做到这点，倒也可避免摔死的厄运。不过，从杜拉斯特站立的角度，是看不到它的结局了。

转回目光，杜拉斯特朝桥下稠密的浮云看过去，忽然，余光里似乎瞥见了一抹影子，立刻扭过了头。杜拉斯特的目光顿时一怔，完全被彩虹桥尽头突然出现的一个人影吸引了。比起生死未卜的鹰，那里有更加需要他关注的事物。

阿尔斐杰洛背光的身影出现在长桥的那一端。从隧道口出来的他，微微朝身边侧目，意识到自己被送回卡塔特后，步子并没有马上动起来，而是无反应地在原地呆站着。过了一会儿，他才抬起腿脚，开始低头慢走。那抹缓缓而来的人影，在守护者凝望的瞳孔里越来越大。

“首席大人，您……回来了？”

当对方离自己还有好几个身位时，杜拉斯特便主动迎了过去，朝他鞠躬问好。接到问候的男子停下脚步，抬眼看了他一下。这一眼，让提问的男子大为诧异。

暗紫的眼眸低垂着视线，表情麻木的脸庞布满了无法言明的疲倦感。出门时的意气风发和现在的萎靡形成强烈的对比。虽然俊俏的五官没有变，但是看人的眼神和精神状态已经完全不对劲了。比起两天前离开的时候，阿尔斐杰洛整个人的面貌都很不好，好像受了什么巨大的刺激，完全垮掉了一样。在这种状况下，杜拉斯特的疑问，自然没有得到任何的回应。

这沉默，究竟是为自己逾制的行为感到愧疚，还是不肯坦露实话呢？轻风吹拂过二人身边，彩虹桥的守护者默默地思索着，在对方抬脚离开前，再次开了口。

“您去人界了吗？能不能告诉我，是为了什么事？”

杜拉斯特不假思索地问，话一出口才觉得愚蠢。他怎会回答这些问题呢？即使自己提出关于他行程的疑问，以他目前的状态，必然会不屑置辩。何况自己作为守桥人的立场，一定会让他觉得背后真正的盘问者是两大龙王。无论从哪方面看，他都不可能搭理自己。

阿尔斐杰洛一副不置可否的模样转向身旁的守护者，瞳孔倒映出他的身影，却是目无表情，仿佛压根没在看他。

死一样的寂静中，响起一阵轻擦桥面的脚步声。阿尔斐杰洛一声不吭地跑开，没有给对方继续求证的机会。似有感慨地望着首席那背对自己渐行渐远的身影，杜拉斯特摇了摇头，无奈的叹息声在唇齿间流淌。

回居所的路上，阿尔斐杰洛正巧撞见了给他送早餐的守护者。看到首席是从外面过来的，还是在清晨，这位守护者大概也猜到了他的去向。不过，对于首席擅自离开的异常之举，守护者选择了保密。把豌豆燕麦粥、甜菜汤、白煮蛋和牛奶放在饭厅桌子后，他就屈身离开了。

桌上摆着的不仅有当天的早餐，还有前两天没吃的东西堆积着，也不见人把多余的食物收走。阿尔斐杰洛一看见吃的就反胃，好像肠子打了结。干脆什么也不吃，直接回卧房睡觉。

可是，愈演愈烈的头痛阻止了他进入睡眠，连片刻的安宁都没有，根本就无法休息。

从离开刹耶的地下宫殿，头痛便如附骨之疽，一直伴随着他，怎么也甩不掉。阿尔斐杰洛趴卧在床，身体蜷缩，感觉无边的痛楚攫住了自己。他不安地挪动身体，想踢开被褥却滚到了地上，只好撑着床柱站起来。蹒跚地走到盥洗间，拧开手把，将流下的水拍打在面部。阿尔斐杰洛先后洗了四、五次脸，反复让水浇灌在额头，以求大脑能够清醒一点。清澈的水花溅到他脸上，沿鼻梁滴落而下，带给肌肤舒爽的感觉，却驱逐不掉他的痛苦。疼痛从前额部分一直蔓延到两旁的太阳穴，仿佛有人拿针扎他，拿雷劈他，拿锯子锯他的脑袋。恍然间，阿尔斐杰洛倒希望自己掉进一个泥淖，永远都不要爬出来。至少那样，头痛再怎么发作，他也感受不到了。

两手死死地撑着洗脸盆，缓慢仰起视线，朝前看去。镜子里，一个和自己样子完全相同的男人的脸映现出来，笑容可掬地向他致意。阿尔斐杰洛目光惊恐，仿佛看到了某种可怕的、难以置信的东西。一瞬间以为自己眼花了，他连忙拿手背揉了下眼睛，再望去时，躲在银镜后面的男人，面容布满了惊愕，反应出他真实的表情。阿尔斐杰洛入了魔似的张大眼睛，瞪着那张熟悉的脸庞，所有的秘密都清楚明白地展示在那里。他憔悴，疲惫，病态，偏执。像自己，又不像自己。

身边没有一个人。那种空旷的感觉，随时随地都能把他吞噬。那张苍白的脸，那双紫色的眼眸，还在凝视自己。只有他，只有他陪着我……

“为什么我的头那么痛？为什么？”他问道，用手抠了抠自己的鼻翼。

镜子清晰地记录下阿尔斐杰洛说话时的神态和动作，随着他自言自语，里面的男人也跟着张口闭口，抠动鼻翼。

四周一片静默，只有回音空虚地摇荡着。

阿尔斐杰洛咬着牙，目光满怀愤怒和怨毒地瞪着镜子，很生气为什么对方不回应自己。他一手抚上自己的脸庞，指甲狠狠地掐进去，卡在肉里，另一只手的指尖掐紧了手心，刻出一个个半圆形的红印。

“为什么为什么为什么？！！”阿尔斐杰洛怒不可遏地厉声质问，手捂着胀痛的额头，失控地大叫道，“快停止！！”

哈——

有什么声音，在那一刻猝然响起，犹如欢愉的喘息，悄悄钻入他的耳缝，让人一阵发毛。

怒吼的男人停止了一切动作，眼睛怔怔地瞟向镜子，发现里面的那个男人，居然又在对他微笑。一直笑，一直笑……

不可置信地瞪大双眼，阿尔斐杰洛对上的，是镜子里的男人那双含着笑意的紫眸。

“因为你触响了‘警报’。”镜中的男人轻启薄唇，嘴角微微上扬，露出一种不可名状的古怪的笑。“他们在控制你。”他紫罗兰色的眼眸充满了惑人的魅力，目光中的深邃仿佛海水卷起的漩涡，能把人吸进去。

“……”阿尔斐杰洛呆呆地望着镜子许久，突然露出了惊喜的笑靥。前倾的身子慢慢凑近了那个男人，像是要确定刚才并不是自己的幻听，他试探性地问道，“他们？”

男人深深地凝视着镜子外的阿尔斐杰洛，语气轻松地回答，“你知道我说的是谁。”

有人在跟我说话。很好。阿尔斐杰洛并不恐惧，反而为此感到满足。他最怕孤单了。

“是的，我知道。我当然知道。”他神经质地猛点头，带着期盼看向对方，“可你呢？你又是谁？”

“我是你，真正的你。”男人古怪的笑意，平添了几分疯狂。语气在深沉与轻佻间切换，“但是，我被困住了。”说完后，他不明意义地笑了笑，抬眼打量对面的男子，又补上一句话，“你应该将我释放。”

阿尔斐杰洛伸出手，抚摸自己淌着水滴的下巴。镜子里的男人好像拿他当榜样似的，也跟着有样学样。

“你是真正的我？”

“没错。”

“你是我，那我是谁？”

男人选择了沉默，但依然持续地凝视着自己。那眼神中的阴冷和诡异，让人不禁寒从心生。忽而，眼神中的冷意转变为同情，和一丝隐隐的讥讽，好像在可怜他，把他当成一个无力抵抗伤痛的病人似的。那张熟悉得不能再熟悉的面孔，正带着意义不明的高深表情，怜悯而嘲弄地看着自己。阿尔斐杰洛突然咬了一下嘴唇。

“说呀，怎么不说话了？”失控的首席狂乱地拍打着银镜的金属框，把墙面震得嗙嗙乱响。“我是谁？我到底是谁？一个甘受摆布的傀儡？屈从于强权的弱者？还是一个人生无法由自己做主的可怜虫？！”

高吼着看向镜面，填满怒意的紫色双瞳对上近在咫尺的红发男人的面庞，发现他依然是那副不痛不痒的笑脸，阿尔斐杰洛的胸口顿时一阵燥热，毫无征兆地挥出一拳，砸向那张令人生厌的脸孔。

光滑的镜子从中间破碎开来。银玻璃裂开不规则的纹路，溅满了腥甜的鲜血。阿尔斐杰洛大口喘着气，不顾手上难忍的剧痛，凶狠地瞪向前方。残缺不全的破镜中，他看到的是自己分裂成无数瓣的怒容。

嘲笑他的男人已然消失。只剩一个渺茫的声音，在耳畔边不断重复——

“你要释放我。记住，你必须释放我。”

自那日起，他就把自己锁在了房间里，足不出户了。

拒绝与任何人交流，切断与外界的联系。伺候他的守护者，给他整修洗脸池镜子的工匠，他都熟若无睹。他将自己关进居所，蜗居在他紧闭的卧室里，甚至不再到训练场找奥诺马伊斯切磋剑技。瑟兰崔斯长老仍旧安排守护者定时给他送餐，他们进来后，却从来见不到他的人，就好像……他压根不在山上似的。

他在等，等待龙王的判罚。可是，一天，两天，三天……五天，一个星期过去了，依然没有任何动静。莫非龙王放弃了对他的教育？这可不像他们以往行事的风格啊。

在孤独中，他常常思考起自己的异常举动。他离开卡塔特整整两天，去了敌人老巢。在他打击敌人的时候，一切都很正常，但那是为了与敌人的首脑碰头而在清除路障。等到他真的见到了刹耶王，准备与他接触长谈时，有股力量硬把他拽了回来，逼他放弃了原先的计划。脑子里有股声音告诫他，不该那么做，不该做那些危险的事。是何等的力量，居然能控制他的行为？龙王的“结界”吗？

在他深陷孤塔重围的五年时间里，他们一直在试图控制他，为了惩罚他而给他加筑了那道“魔咒”。但是，“那个东西”好久都没有出现了，久得他几乎快要忘记它的存在。完全不曾想到，原来自己到现在都没有真正摆脱它的影响。

现在，阿尔斐杰洛终于确定了，他的脑子里长了些东西。他说不清具体是什么，但他知道那是龙王遗留下来监督他的玩意儿。他本以为离开孤塔，一切就会变得正常，可事实上他大错特错。龙王的结界留下了深深的后遗症，至今仍能发挥作用，在他决定背叛他们的时候——

从盘踞着龙族之敌的地下城匆忙逃开，行为与去之前判若两人，个中原因无外乎是当年龙王给他下的那道“咒语”。龙族的统治者希望他成为一个软弱而易于控制的人。他们要他湮灭自己的本性，要他忘记他是谁。或许他现在还可以抵抗，因为他还很强壮。可一旦他的意志力衰退，自控力减弱，他就会被彻底掌控。

美丽的卡塔特山脉，对龙族而言，是亲切的故乡，对不了解这里的凡人而言，是梦幻之所，但是对阿尔斐杰洛来说，它却像一座奴隶港。这里的生活永远一成不变，阿尔斐杰洛被困其中，却无法脱身。表面看来，他无异于平常的模样，一直伪装得非常完美；内心里，他却在反抗，在怒吼，只是从来没有人看得见。

他痛恨别人左右他的想法。他本能地想要逃离这一切。但首先，他得变得“正常”。可是，龙王施加的“紧箍咒”，却在束缚他的思想，限制他的行动。他感到自己正从陡直的山崖绝壁往下坠，即将掉入万丈深渊，勉强抓住了一棵枯树的枝杈，才没有马上坠落。他能体会到那种身体随树枝的断裂一分分下沉、却又无法阻止自己坠落的恐惧。而在危崖上方，根本无人伸出手拉他一把。

日子一天天过去，阿尔斐杰洛却坚持闷在房间里，死也不迈出门。他觉得自己没法出去见人。他的脑子里潜藏着病毒。不把那些病毒清除掉，他就无法外出，去面对周围的整个世界和周围的所有人。在刹耶王眼前表现出的那种失态的样子，他不想再让任何人瞧见了……

那天，像往常一样，守护者敲了敲门，没得到任何允许进入的许可，自己推门进来了。餐具和桌面发出亲密的接触，随后是重重的关门声，还有踩得很用力的脚步穿插其中，每个动作都好像积攒着相当大的埋怨。

许久以前，他初来这片世外桃源，受困于高原反应的折磨，整个人变得抑郁而暴躁。情绪反常之下，对服侍他用膳的守护者发了火，引起了全体守护者的抵触。当时的情况，也是像现在这样吧。

自己把自己困了太久，也该出去晒晒太阳，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气了。不过，让阿尔斐杰洛最终下决心出去的，却是从住处外的山路上传来的一阵不太正常的脚步声。它们重叠在一起，却又节奏不一，纷杂、响亮并且慌乱，听起来就像煮沸的热水把锅子炸开了。

阿尔斐杰洛居住的地方位于“龙之巅”半山腰，虽然去山顶的龙神殿，并不一定会经过这座深入山里的住宅，但如果有一群人结伴行走，踏在外面山路的脚步声还是不能够忽视的。以前，一有风吹草动，阿尔斐杰洛总能第一时间知晓。族内发生了什么大事，例如龙王传召长老们参加会议，或哪位龙术士得了个不寻常的大任务，他都能迅速得知，出门打听情况。他优于常人的听觉，如今再次帮助他听到了那一阵阵动荡的脚步。无可救药的好奇心驱使他打开大门，走向室外。

长时间的封闭，让阿尔斐杰洛的目光变得凝滞，皮肤因缺乏日晒而显得苍白无生气。他摇摇晃晃地走到岔路口，正巧看见魔导团的八名长老在眼前匆匆而去。前去的方向，明显是山上的神殿。这八人不住在“龙之巅”，是从别处赶过来的。顺着曲折向上的长长山路看过去，在一个凸出山体的高崖边建着的凉亭里，门德松提斯正站在那里等待其他长老，准备等他们到达后，一同进殿。阿尔斐杰洛透过他超凡的视力，看到了那位白发飘飘的老者的身影。

平静了数个月的卡塔特山脉，安宁的氛围被浇灭了。自我禁闭了那么长时间，恍如隔世一般。最近外面有什么动向，他一概不知。九位长老集体赶去龙神殿，面容紧张，步履急切，显然出了什么大事，不仅惊动了闭门不出的首席，自然也吸引到不少守护者的关注。余光瞄到，一些身着银甲的守护者偷偷摸摸地跟在长老后面，嘴里叽里咕噜地热议着什么事，但一看见首席就杵在不远处看着自己，立即像兔子见了狐狸似的露出惊吓的表情，闭嘴噤了声，步子半走半跳地后退了一段距离，往离他远一点的地方挪了挪。

“首席大人？真是活见鬼。他怎么会在这儿？”

有两个守护者发现阿尔斐杰洛后，立刻避开他的目光，小跑着躲到小丘后面，寻靠大树的遮蔽去了。自以为安全后，他们放大胆子，又开始叽叽咕咕地说起话来，却不想，这点距离根本就逃不开龙术士的监听范围。阿尔斐杰洛特意把魔力附着在耳朵上，加强了一下听觉，为的就是要搞清楚他们谈话的内容。

守护者托雷斯坦和阿鲁曼——紫眸眯着朝两人的位置眺望过去，视线似有似无地审视着他们半掩在树丛后方的身影——他们都参与了当年雅麦斯导演的审判会阴谋。阿尔斐杰洛对他们充满了厌恶，表面却装作若无其事的样子。

“他多长时间没露面了？”托雷斯坦小心翼翼地朝远处看了看，发现首席还留在原地，赶紧心虚地缩回身子，拿手肘戳了戳旁边的人。“七个月……还是八个月？”

“十个月。”阿鲁曼抱住双臂，透过树叶的缝隙观察了一下首席，然后收回目光，慢悠悠地回答，“要我看，谁知道他究竟是真的窝在房间里，还是偷偷溜下山去了。”

“也不能这么说。卡塔特那么大，咱们也没本事把每座山、每个龙穴都搜查一遍。上个月我给他送晚饭的时候，的确听见了房里传出来的呼噜声。”

“这我倒没注意。那间空屋子，就像给死人住的。”

阿鲁曼语带刻薄地说道。托雷斯坦听闻，朝他啧了啧嘴。

“喂，瞧你这话说的。”

“不过，我看他也不敢再不守规矩了吧。除非他想闹翻天。”

“或者怀念孤塔的日子。”托雷斯坦坏笑着补充道。

“对。”阿鲁曼哈哈一笑，“龙王大人不也没有过问，不是吗？我们也别管那么多了。保证被分配到的活儿干完就是了。”

听到这里，阿尔斐杰洛眼睛里的光芒微妙地闪了闪。难道我擅自离开卡塔特的事，没有传到龙王的耳里吗？想到这，突然又觉得可笑。这一切都是那么荒唐、可笑！为什么我要听他们废话，为什么想冲上去为自己辩解，为什么还要在意这群整过我的混蛋，还有舒舒服服地坐在宝殿里，蠕动一下嘴皮就能置我于绝境的那两个糟老头的看法？！

阿尔斐杰洛越想越气，整个人都在发抖，忽然他听到托雷斯坦的声音变了。

“龙王……他们哪有空管这些啊。修齐布兰卡大人的事，就足够他们头疼一阵子的了。”

修齐布兰卡？那个与自己相提并论的存在，让阿尔斐杰洛听了有一点不愉快。但他的两只耳朵，还是一下子竖了起来，越发好奇地听下去。

“这可不一定。”阿鲁曼耸耸肩，不以为然地说，“我看这一点都没啥奇怪的。你也说了，那可是修齐布兰卡大人啊。”

“呃，你觉得他在和我们闹着玩儿？”

“你去问问那些跟他搭档过的密探，就知道他们有多犯愁了。”阿鲁曼摆出一副教育学生的老师的姿态，不屑地对托雷斯坦说，“那位大人，向来以行踪不明著称。揪住他乖乖做任务，一直都是密探们最需要攻克的难题。玩失踪逃避任务的这种戏码，以前又不是没上演过。”

“这回不一样，是真的失踪。”托雷斯坦坚持自己的看法，毅然反驳道，表情却流露出恐慌，“已经两年零三个月了。此前失联的时间，从来没这么久。一定……一定是被异族掳了去。”

“就像卢奎莎大人那样？”阿鲁曼的声音微妙地滑高，“真不可思议。那位大人的力量，可是完全不输于首席啊。”

“阿鲁曼，你说，他还活着吗？”

下面的话，在阿尔斐杰洛的耳里变得模糊了。他的眉头猛然一蹙，不知道是因为守护者议论到了他，还是拿修齐布兰卡和他比较，眸光霎时变得犀利而阴暗了。

不过，最让他在意的，还是他们正在讨论的话题。修齐布兰卡失踪两年多，下落不明，生死未卜……怎么会？

如果确如两位守护者所说，自己已经逃避现实十个月的话……阿尔斐杰洛默默心算，把时间的转盘往回拨，算下来两年零三个月前正是1250年的初春，距离卢奎莎被抓的时间相当近。这也就是说，那男人最早失去与卡塔特的联系，应该在卢奎莎被掳之后了。

心里盘绕着各种猜想，阿尔斐杰洛慢慢垂下视线，眼底一片幽暗深长。难道潜伏在未知大陆的济伽王，又一次展开行动了吗？

缥缈的魔力，依旧在不停地送回守护者叽叽喳喳的碎语，一番细听之后，阿尔斐杰洛抬眼望向高高的天穹，晦暗的眸子亮起一丝光芒。卡塔特的群山沐浴着温和的日照。高悬于顶的晴日下，万里碧空如洗，澄澈而纯净。可不知怎地，他却感到一股阴冷的气息扑向自己，顺着微风传送过来，慢慢渗进他的肌肤。

被环绕于山麓的风吹动发梢，阿尔斐杰洛突然转身，回头遥望山顶上的龙神殿。那里的东南角，有一栋与主殿相连但相对独立的偏殿，与西南角的膳房遥相对应。阿尔斐杰洛的目光着了魔一样，盯着那散发着淡金色泽的富丽宫墙凝注良久。那个地方，正是九长老之首的门德松提斯的住所。

脑子里寄生的病菌开始复苏，在那儿低语，低语……

 

CLXXXVI

 

修齐布兰卡的无故失踪，彻底打破了龙族平静的生活，整个卡塔特都笼罩在一片不安定的气氛当中。

两位龙王为这事伤透了脑筋，好几天都没有睡好觉，眼睛下面有很显眼的乌青。他们已经在宝座上一动不动坐了半个小时。二人的沉默，使议事大厅的气氛一片寂然，连空气都好像凝滞不通。其实大殿的人并不少，九名长老都有出席，在台阶下排排坐着，只是气氛太过压抑，没有人率先开口，都在等龙王发话。

“大致的情况你们都了解了吧。”火龙王揉了揉发酸的两眉间，声音低沉而缓慢地流动着，“过去一个星期，我们先后派遣了十多个密探和守护者，到修齐布兰卡常去的几个地方奔走，试图与他取得联系，结果都无功而返。虽然搜寻的工作仍在进行，不过，已经可以基本确定修齐布兰卡消失了踪迹。就像一阵烟，说不见就不见了。”

火龙王叙述完毕后，海龙王进行了补充，“察觉出这个异况源于两件事。第一次是在二十七个月前，我们给他派了件任务，他没接。负责联络他的密探声称找不到他。当时，我们并没有过多在意，只当修齐布兰卡偷懒的老毛病又犯了，便另外派了龙术士。可是，半个月前又发生了同样的状况。密探把布鲁日里里外外彻底翻查了一遍，也没找到他的人。与他共事的司祭、修士都说起码有两年没见着他了。你们看……”

话的尾声停在此处，海龙王的视线环顾着下方的众长老，想听取他们有什么意见。

得到族长的准许，长老冈督伊斯没有一句废话，清楚明了地回应道，“消失得如此彻底，让我不得不怀疑，是异族抓走了他。”

赛克斯图斯点头附和，“之前他们掳走了卢奎莎，现在故伎重演，又对修齐布兰卡下了毒手。”

这两位长老一前一后的发言，让坐在一旁的奥诺马伊斯的表情严峻起来。

“说到卢奎莎……请原谅，”对着火龙王和海龙王的方向，奥诺马伊斯在位子上稍稍倾了倾身体，以半鞠躬的姿态表达对族长的尊敬，“我始终认为，你们二位当初放任异族的决定就是个错误。那群异族先挑了事，可你们却丝毫没有追究。早在卢奎莎出事后，我们就该采取行动的，而不是冷漠观望到现在，把自己置于被动的局面。”

谁都听得出奥诺马伊斯的语调带着怨气，似在责怪两位龙王当初袖手旁观的举措。议事厅里的压抑感更深了。

海龙王偏过视线，盯着似有怨言的奥诺马伊斯，“你的意见是……要大力打击那群筑巢在南方的异族？”

“当然。”奥诺马伊斯挺直背脊，斩钉截铁地回答，“劫掳龙术士的恶行，证明他们绝不是一股肯安分守己偏居于一隅的势力。他们此举，意在一点一点剪除我族的力量，对我们有极大的威胁。难道要对这群家伙的挑衅视而不见吗？修齐布兰卡杳无音讯已有两年多。而他实际失踪的时间，一定超过我们的计算。”提及弟子，奥诺马伊斯激烈的口气霎时间柔和了几分，言语里更是带着隐隐的心痛，就像一个慈祥的父亲在担忧离家不归的儿子，使声音都有些喑哑。“我们现在，连他是否还活着都不确定……再这么拖下去，恐怕连具完整的尸骨都找不到了。”

他会如此激动悲愤，除了师徒这重身份外，自然脱不开与托达纳斯的关系。奥诺马伊斯和修齐布兰卡的契约者托达纳斯的交情有多么深，在龙族可谓无人不晓。他此刻的心情有多么焦灼不安，在场每个人都能理解。

但即使明白奥诺马伊斯情绪起伏的原因，火龙王的脸色还是阴沉了下来，带着怫然不悦的表情，重重叹了口气。

“奥诺马伊斯，你一直都是个睿智冷静的人，不要让感情蒙蔽了你的双眼。”耷拉着一张老脸，火龙王不太痛快地说道，“况且，你的那套慷慨陈词，必须建立在你的宝贝弟子失踪确实是异族所为的设想上，才有那么点道理。”

“这还有什么疑问吗？除了那群恶魔，还会有谁？”奥诺马伊斯眼睛不可思议地张大，目光带着求助，转向另一个长老，“冈督伊斯，你我的看法不是很一致吗？”

没想到会被叫到名字，冈督伊斯受惊般地抬起头，回望着奥诺马伊斯，表情中的尴尬说明他根本没想好要怎样回应。

“不。”赶在冈督伊斯回答前，火龙王就抢白过去，抬了抬手坚决地表示道，“修齐布兰卡的失踪，不见得是异族在背后捣鬼。他有过太多欺骗戏耍我们的前科，这次依然有可能是那样。或许是他给我们开了又一个恶劣的玩笑也说不定。这件事是否与异族挂钩，还要等进一步调查。”

确实，过去曾有许多次密探被派去联络修齐布兰卡，却找不着他人的情况。火龙王的话也有道理。长老们不禁怀疑，会不会是那位任性妄为的龙术士在故意戏耍大家？他们在这里开会，而促使他们开会的那个男子，说不定正躲在暗处偷着乐，讥笑他们的紧张和无知；也可能对这一切都毫不在乎，仍旧自管自地享受生活。在座的长老们虽然对修齐布兰卡其人并无过多了解，但是他特立独行的秉性，离经叛道的作风，他们还是有所耳闻，对他的印象向来以负面居多。修齐布兰卡不仅懈怠于任务，还曾不知好歹地数次拒绝龙王的提携，不肯担当首席的重任。这样一个傲慢轻率、行事乖张，同时又极度缺乏责任感的家伙，往往是不讨长辈喜欢的。在这里，也只有奥诺马伊斯一人是真心为弟子的安危感到忧虑吧。

两位龙王对于修齐布兰卡的感情，是极为复杂的。他们不愿相信，那样一个实力强大到曾被他们指定为乔贞接班人的龙术士，竟也会遭到异族的暗算，同时又愤怒于他历来不服从管教的嚣张态度，因而在施救的积极心上表现得不情不愿，非常冷淡。何况，失踪了那么久，就算派兵去救，也为时已晚……那么，要直接向南面的济伽王开战吗？

即使存活的可能非常渺茫，但只要还有一丝希望，就应该尽全力去挽救。抛开修齐布兰卡所有的劣迹不提，他首先是一个对卡塔特有功的龙术士，托达纳斯更是海龙族老一辈的精英。若就此将之弃绝，实在是非常可惜。然而……

对于修齐布兰卡失踪一事的处理，两位龙王甚感纠结，好像怎么决定都觉得不妥。他们心里对修齐布兰卡既有厌恶，又不禁暗自惋惜。这样的人才，做首席不是很好吗？资历和实力都双双达标，为什么他始终不肯答应呢？不过，他若真坐上那个位子，以他的那种桀骜不驯的性格，估计也不会比阿尔斐杰洛省心到哪里去……

“进一步调查？”特尔米修斯的提问，填入了谈话的空白。

“是的，”清理了一下复杂的思绪，火龙王看向特尔米修斯，屁股在座位上焦躁地挪了一挪，“我们自有打算。”

奥诺马伊斯的视线停在他的脸上，顿了一会儿，说，“愿闻其详。”

火龙王眼睛斜斜地看了看他，“让龙术士调查他的下落。既然密探和守护者都拿这事儿没辙，就只有寄希望于龙术士了。”

“让谁去？首席？”康德奈斯长老仰头询问。

海龙王的神情有些难堪，在回答前犹豫了一下，“也不知道怎么了，他把自己关在房里已将近一年，整个人都变得颓废了。照目前这个状态，绝非适合的人选。还是另派他人去吧。”

“也对。”努美索尼斯长老摸了摸胡须，“龙术士里的能人也不止他一个。”

火龙王转过头，与海龙王交头接耳说了些什么，达成一致后，面向众人宣布，“我们会召柏伦格还有柯罗岑上山，给他们布置任务。”

苏洛不受信任，白罗加有要务在身，阿尔斐杰洛已被排除，乔贞？还是算了。作为第五顺位和第六顺位的龙术士，柏伦格、柯罗岑该担此重任。

最终商议的结果居然是这样，大大超乎奥诺马伊斯所料，他的脸色瞬间阴郁得好似结了冰。“我不能接受这样的安排。”

这名全体龙术士的老师，九长老中的最年轻者，似在公然挑战火龙王权威的举动，让所有人都为他掬一把汗。众长老纷纷用惊呆了的眼神望向奥诺马伊斯，有的朝他摇摇头，试图提醒他不要冲撞族长，还有的冷淡观望。

奥诺马伊斯完全无视了周围人的眼神警告，静静地抬起眼，依旧执着而坚定地面对火龙王，曲线硬朗的面容染上了一丝怒意，“为什么不先去一探究竟？到那个阿尔斐杰洛和许普斯描述的永冻大陆。”语气愤愤不平，显露出他的不满，“如果要排除异族的嫌疑，不是更应该到他们窝藏的地方查探吗？”

火龙王沉下脸，两眼盯着他，目光极冷，“我们会派人去的，但绝非现在，更不会在你的命令下。”身为统治者的威仪，使这位长者的眼神充满了压迫感。若非意志坚定的人，在那样的眼神下，一定会怯懦地避开，根本无法与之长久地对视。

奥诺马伊斯直愣愣地看着态度强硬的族长，想要辩驳，话却僵在嘴边，最后只能是认命地咬了咬下唇，选择了沉默。

解决了奥诺马伊斯的异议后，火龙王撇过头，目光恢复了平淡，神色泰然地说道，“现在，我所担心的是，倘若异族愈发地肆意横行，那么独自驻守在东方的波德第兹只怕会有危险。”

门德松提斯点点头，表示赞同，“他们一边绑架龙术士削弱我族的力量，一边劫掠人类充作食物。他们活捉龙术士肯定是为了搜刮情报，等得到有用的东西后再进行杀害。或许，该召见一下卢奎莎？听听她这个当事人怎么说。对其他龙术士防御异族的侵害也有益处。”

“可以。但还须做个保障。”火龙王扫视台下的人，“派遣麦克辛协助波德第兹。彼此间也好有个照应。”

“很周到。”胡戈蒂斯轻抚手掌。

“此外，我们会送出魔法渡鸦，带信给每一位龙术士，提醒他们在这段特殊时间加强防范。”海龙王对众人说，“现在是困难时期。在度过难关之前，我不希望再有任何人给我族添乱。”

听完这会议结束前最后的话语，奥诺马伊斯彻底失望了，感到一股疲惫正深入他的灵魂。他目光迷离地凝望着头顶的彩绘窗，远观那谱写了龙族一幕幕悠久历史的绘画长卷上焕发着梦幻光芒的图案，在它们圣洁的柔光照耀下，沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完后完全是一副“我的妈呀”的状态(￣_,￣ )  
> 阿尔打入刹耶宫殿的场景本想三千字左右搞定的，结果……  
> 废话不多说，进入时间线的整理：  
> 本章时间为1252年。具体月份什么的笔者懒得算了╮(╯_╰)╭  
> 有人抱怨阿尔反龙族的速度太慢太慢……话说离阿尔篇结束还有13章呢，当然不会一口气就做完这件事，所以，慢慢来。  
> 相信笔者，笔者比你们更想弄死他(* ￣︿￣)  
> 仓促更新，写得很乱，很多细节都不太到位，之后几天会慢慢持续修文，望见谅。


	97. 阿尔斐杰洛（78）

CLXXXVII

 

晴朗的晌午，阳光照耀着寂寥的小山村。快到午饭的时候，有人敲门。熟悉的气息透过门窗的缝隙飘荡进屋内。

“他们来了！”身在里屋的乌路斯，脑袋伸出门缝探了探，又缩了回去，把开门的任务甩给了在外面房间的主人。

听到从者的呼喊，心领神会的波德第兹放下了手里正拿着的饭碗，从桌边站起来，走到门前。

老旧的木门遍布着大小裂隙和刺手的木渣碎屑。敞开后，闪亮的阳光和渗透着泥土气味的风立刻往屋内涌入。站在门外的，是一个留着山羊胡须的高壮男子，在他身旁，还有另一个拥有鲜艳的火红色头发、身材异常高大的男子。

二人的衣物上，满是路途奔波留下的痕迹，风尘仆仆的模样，显然经过了一次不短的旅程。他们是麦克辛和高德李斯，横穿亚欧大陆，在说好的地点与同伴碰面，将在未来很长一段不确定期限的时间里，和波德第兹、乌路斯一同守卫于此，监视这一带兴风作浪、掳拐人类的达斯机械兽人族。

“嘿。”见到老友，麦克辛简单地打了声招呼，壮实的身体挤进屋里。他的身后背着一个沉甸甸的大包裹，似乎装了不少离家在外必备的物资。

波德第兹亲切地对他微笑，把他迎进来。两人进屋后，他谨慎地朝外面看了一圈，确定没有异状，才把门关上。

麦克辛的眼珠子快速转动，观察了一下屋子内部。这地方不太大，用眼睛看便能参观完毕。并不宽敞的空间里，整齐地放着最基本的几件摆设，但只站了三个人就显得有些拥挤了。吃饭的桌椅还有放东西的柜子都是又旧又破，全赖居住者的辛勤打扫才稍微像个样子。里面还有间卧室，不过从屋子整体的破烂程度看，情况八成不会比外面好上多少，实在无法对它的舒适度抱有什么希望。发现自己将要入住的地方是这么一个糟糕的环境，麦克辛感到非常郁闷，使劲摇着头，两条粗实的眉头紧紧地拧在了一起。

“这就是你住的地方？”他问波德第兹。

“我必须经常更换住地。简陋些也是难免。”

“虽然有想过可能会不太如意，但必须跟你挤一张床睡，还是让我有点意外。”

“别抱怨了。这地方可不比自己的家。能有个遮风挡雨的地方，就该庆幸了。”

“行吧。”麦克辛耸了耸肩，取下携带的包裹，摊在桌上，从里面翻出一个布袋，递给友人。“看我给你带来了什么。”

波德第兹接过来，打开布袋，看了看里面，眼睛立刻露出惊喜。“哇，山羊奶酪，牛肉干，太贴心了。我两年没吃过牛肉了。”

“但你吃过兔子肉和狗肉。”乌路斯的声音由远及近传了过来。他走出里屋，加入众人的议事，眼神与高德李斯互相问候了一下。

“你们来的时候没有很招摇吧？”波德第兹面有难色地看着麦克辛，表情有点坐立不安，好像很介意他和高德李斯的到来会引起某种不必要的麻烦，“这儿的村民可不太友好。”

“看出来了。见着陌生人进村，就跟防贼似的。”一路的奔波，让麦克辛觉得口干舌燥，拿起桌上的水壶给自己倒了杯水，一口气喝了个精光。在打了一声响亮的嗝后，对波德第兹说，“不过你放心，我们在很远的地方就降落了，徒步走过来的。”

“虽然这样说，但还是小心为上。”波德第兹拉出两张凳子，招呼他们就坐，“就目前的情形看，他们防着外人也是难免的。”

“最近有什么异族的动向？”高德李斯看了看波德第兹和乌路斯，找了张比较新的椅子坐下来。

“你觉得这村子怎么样？”乌路斯反问他。

“不怎么样。”高德李斯语带不屑，面露嫌弃的表情，毫无避讳地说出他沿途所见的一切，“我看见很多拆迁到一半的楼房。多数住宅空置着，不见人烟。果树成熟了也没有人采集，果实落在地上都摔烂了。废弃的农场里，土壤败坏，弥漫着烧焦皮肉的气味。还有无人劳作的磨坊。这地方就像被山贼洗劫过。”

“没错。”听完高德李斯的见闻，波德第兹带着叹息摇了摇头，“这村子原来的样子比你们看到的大五倍，仰赖着与布哈拉的粮食贸易维持生机。曾经，这里的农民热爱劳作，土地也非常适合耕种。可是，从我一年前来到这儿，至今离开的住户已超过一半。从事农务的人民都选择远走他乡，也没有行脚商人再来进行贸易，整座村子到处都充满了死气。”

“难道是……”尾音拖长，麦克辛红棕色的眼睛闪过警惕的光芒。

“跟你想的没差。”波德第兹点头说，“这地方遭受过异族的劫掠。我驱逐了那群家伙。”

“难怪你得到了不错的待遇。”麦克辛边说，边嚼起了牛肉干，“他们给了你食物、水，还有屋子。你是这儿的英雄？”

“算不上什么英雄。”波德第兹谦逊地摇摇头，脸色难掩尴尬，“食物是我打猎弄来的，水是从没人用的井里捞来的。屋子是现成的空房。屋顶在异族攻击的时候被掀飞，围墙也遭到了破坏。原来的屋主逃走了。我重新盖起来的。”

“还有我。”乌路斯及时补充道，“你做的那些事，每件都有我的份。”

“对，对。没你帮我，我可做不了那么多。”

他们所在的这座村庄，曾经被写在达斯机械兽人族劫掠的名单上，遭到突如其来的打击。村里的人，一个接着一个无故失踪，数量急剧消减。那是一群根本无视法纪、超乎人们想象的恐怖分子。他们有人类的外表，力量却比普通人强壮得多。不知达斯机械兽人族为何物的村民，只当他们是一伙从事人口贩运生意的贼寇。众人流离失所，陷入恐慌，就在他们最无助的时候，波德第兹和乌路斯及时出现，赶跑了肆虐的异族。可是，尽管生存的难题得到了解决，曾经繁荣一时的这座村庄在达斯机械兽人族到来后，还是迅速地衰败了下去。再后来，山贼也趁乱闹事打劫，不断骚扰村子里的人。眼看家园不复往昔的繁盛，居民们纷纷搬离，只剩少部分人选择留下。他们对外人表现出一种近乎病态的警惕，哪怕是帮助过他们的波德第兹和乌路斯也不例外。毕竟，能轻易收拾掉一群穷凶极恶的贼寇的家伙，本身就值得怀疑。但不管怎么说，他们还是得以暂时在这座没落的村庄住了下来，以此作为据点，监控往来于附近的可疑对象，成为震慑异族的一道防线。

从这对主从的对话中，得知现实与自己想象的全然不同，麦克辛不禁同情了一把对村民有恩却依旧不受待见的友人。“这儿的人就那么不相信你啊？”

“他们遭受的磨难够多了。我要是做得太张扬，村民会把我当作又一个怪物，或者揣测我是那群恶魔的同伙。我都是偷偷处理的。”

“你没杀光吧？”

波德第兹试着回忆，“那是一支人数不过百的小部队，领头的是一名实力平平的先锋。我和乌路斯趁夜色突袭了他们。没遇上特别难对付的级别，因此围剿起来还算顺利，除了……他们的嘴特严，以及特别会逃。最后我们只活捉到三个俘虏。我杀了一个，逼另两个开口，你猜结果怎样？”

乌路斯接过话，“他们受过严格的军事训练，知道保守秘密的重要性，这点很让人头疼。那两个家伙宁愿自刎，也不肯对我们吐露半个字。”

“哼，我早就料到这不是项简单的任务了。”高德李斯交抱着他粗壮的双臂，发表见解，“如此看来，我们能做的，也就是继续留在这破地方守株待兔，等到耐心被磨光为止。”

“恐怕没那么简单。”乌路斯否定了他的看法，“异族的活动范围非常广，并不局限于某个国家或某座城镇。为了追上他们的脚步，平均一年我们就得换一回住处。而最近这个阶段，我们已经有大半年没发现周围有哪里出现不正常的状况了。我保持每天一次巡逻，沿阿姆河北上至玉龙杰赤，东至撒马尔罕，西至图斯、马什哈德，南至卡尔施、莫夫，最远到过赫拉特，这么大的一片区域内，都找不着半点异族的影子。那群狡猾的家伙既然已经知道我们守在这里，肯定不会再犯同样的错误。他们又一次转移目标，不在这附近劫掠了。今后若想抓住他们，只怕会越来越难。”

乌路斯的话，意味着这将是一场旷日持久的拉锯战。不到彻底挖掘出这群异族线索的那一天，任务就不会完结。光是想想波德第兹接手这项任务的时间，麦克辛就觉得恐怖。他的友人受两位龙王的嘱咐，长期驻守在远离西方的亚洲大陆，其根源在于阿尔斐杰洛出狱后，协助波德第兹击败了一个叫卜朗彭的异族将军，获知了刹耶王军队粮食短缺的秘密。而那已经是好久好久以前的事情了。

今后，麦克辛也将过上和波德第兹一样劳苦的日子，如游荡在荒野的猎户般居无定所，在风雨中追寻异族的踪迹。一想到这无比艰辛的未来，麦克辛就忍不住挠头搔耳。他偏过头，无奈地望向老友，嘴里咕哝着发出埋怨的叫嚷，“这份苦差事还得持续多久啊？”

“没有答案。天知道什么时候是个头。”波德第兹告诉他。

 

CLXXXVIII

 

苏洛看着门外的阿尔斐杰洛，满眼都是惊讶。继十个月前的那次到访，他竟然又一次离开卡塔特，来到了这里。再看他脸上那抹含着微妙笑意的表情，无疑又是没得到任何人的批准，任性而为的举动。苏洛真不知道该怎么说他才好。

进屋时，阿尔斐杰洛说，“我没感应到卢奎莎的魔力。”

苏洛转身回答，“她不在。”

两个人一边上楼一边交谈。“你应该看住她。”阿尔斐杰洛走在前面，回头对他说，“不知道你听说了没有，修齐布兰卡失踪了，疑似被异族抓走，就跟那时候的卢奎莎一样。现在，卡塔特上上下下所有人都草木皆兵，人心惶惶，气氛紧张得不得了。”

“我管不住她。”苏洛声音低哑，“何况这次是龙王的传唤。”

“噢，是这样啊。”阿尔斐杰洛煞有其事地应了一句，心里却在暗喜。他就是算准了卢奎莎被支开的时间，才选择在这时候过来的。“你怎么没一起去？”

“只是去卡塔特而已，又没有危险。吉芙纳跟着呢。”

到了二楼的客厅，苏洛问他喝不喝茶，阿尔斐杰洛挥挥手说不需要，表示随便聊聊就好。于是，他们面对面坐在沙发上。

“龙王是想了解她在异族巢穴遇到的状况吧？”阿尔斐杰洛装作好奇的样子。

“他们召唤卢奎莎，假装很重视这个问题，可事实是直到又一个受害者出现，他们才想到要好好解决。”苏洛的语调里充满了讽刺，“结果恐怕要让他们失望了。卢奎莎的记忆完全被洗去，问不出什么具有价值的东西。你猜龙王会不会为此恼怒？不过，我早就习惯见他们生气和失望的嘴脸了。”

在自我嘲弄般地说完这番话之后，苏洛突然抿唇笑了笑。望着他的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛忽然觉得有一股冰冷的寒流骤然涌进心底。

“龙王决定对济伽王的势力用兵了？”沉默了些许时间，苏洛问。

阿尔斐杰洛看看他，简短而果断地回答，“没有。”

苏洛沉重地叹了一口气，好像在为自己仍存有侥幸的心态感到可笑。叹息声仿佛能穿透空气。“龙术士的命对他们而言就一钱不值？要我们卖命的时候就召唤，不需要的时候哪怕出事了也不在意？”

阿尔斐杰洛也跟着叹了一声，“现在还没有十足的证据表明修齐布兰卡的失踪和济伽王有关。其实我觉得那些事都不重要。济伽王真正需要的人是我，不是你，也不是卢奎莎。至少你们俩不会有性命之虞。”

“你的宽慰之语，并不能使我高兴起来。”

“但现在，我们也做不了什么。就让柏伦格和柯罗岑去烦恼吧。他们俩已被龙王命令去寻找修齐布兰卡。照我看，就跟水中捞月差不多。”

苏洛低垂着视线，默默不语，脸上的神情一片淡漠。阿尔斐杰洛盯着他，试图从他的沉默中窥探出他内心的想法。他所思何事？为什么闷闷不乐？在担心接受族长盘问的卢奎莎？还是在想接下来该进行的话题？

沉默持续得有点久，阿尔斐杰洛想要说话。“你们还没搬家？”

“再过段时间吧。”苏洛沉闷地应道，“地方已经选好了。搬去米兰。”

“米兰啊，听起来不错呢。能重新开始一段崭新的生活吧？”阿尔斐杰洛微抬起头，眯着眼睛，一脸向往的表情，然后转过头望向苏洛，用劝慰的语气对他说，“我觉得，就目前而言，修复你们的关系才是最重要的。”

“可能这辈子也好不起来了，”苏洛的唇边勾起一个苦笑，慨叹道，“在我犯下那个错误之后……”

“究竟是什么错？”阿尔斐杰洛定神朝他看去，“每次你都欲言又止。”

苏洛表情木然，沉默了半晌，突然站起来，“找点东西吃吧。我有些饿。”

用肚子饿作为借口岔开话题算不上聪明，不过阿尔斐杰洛也没什么可指摘的，跟着他走去了厨房。

苏洛拿出卢奎莎一大早就做好放在厨房桌上的甜面包圈、蜜汁烤鸡和腌牛肉，又打开矮橱，翻到几罐装在陶器里的小麦酒，好像得了件宝贝似的捧回客厅。阿尔斐杰洛帮他一起把食物和杯碗刀叉拿上去。

在餐桌上，阿尔斐杰洛有时候会看着他，而忘记要吃东西。苏洛的手很少会伸向松软香甜的面包圈、可口的牛肉和烤鸡，对小麦酒倒是兴趣很大，仿佛它才是这一顿的主食。他看着苏洛一杯又一杯地倒酒，好像下决定要酣睡一整个世纪。他想劝他喝酒要适量，最终还是没能开口，便陪着他小酌几杯。

喝醉酒的男人通常会成为饭桌上最容易滔滔不绝的存在，即使是酒量惊人的苏洛似乎也逃不出这个定律。酒过数巡之后，他的两颊飘起绯红，眼睛变得迷离和透着湿意，嘴里不清不楚地嘀咕着天马行空的醉话。酒水滴在他敞开到胸膛的领口，洇湿了柔软的毛料和底下的两条锁骨。阿尔斐杰洛出神地望着他，觉得这一刻的苏洛性感极了，不知道是酒精加深了自己对他的感觉，还是他本来就具有如此诱人的魅力。

存麦酒的罐子一个个空了出来。渐渐地，阿尔斐杰洛有些醉了。脸上一片燥热，脑袋变得沉重，听不进苏洛的话，喉咙到胸口都有些发闷，好像透不过起来。他知道自己已近极限。从小到大，他一直不怎么能喝酒，即使当了首席，有时需要在龙族举办的狂欢宴上应酬，都没能培养出良好的酒量。在仍不时灌酒、战斗力依旧满满的苏洛面前，他觉得自己无法再奉陪下去了。

“苏洛，我们是不是该停一下……”

正当阿尔斐杰洛一手扶着脑袋，一手拍击桌面，劝苏洛不要再喝的时候，苏洛突然坐直身体，正色看着他，说出了令他怀疑自己的耳朵是不是失灵的一句话。

“我曾经让卢奎莎怀孕。”

“……什么？”

“在她的腹部，曾有我的孩子。”灰绿色的双眸，带着醉意和异样的感觉，正视着阿尔斐杰洛，苏洛嘴角一歪，露出苦涩的微笑，“可我却害她失去了生育能力。”

被苏洛这样一说，阿尔斐杰洛顿时觉得自己混沌的大脑完全清醒了。

清爽的淡色液体滑进鼓动的咽喉。一口吞下整杯小麦酒，苏洛把杯子放下，嗫嚅着说了起来，“她是第一个女性龙术士。龙王不放心她，想考验她的能力，便在她受封后不久，把刚好调查到的托斯卡纳地区的任务交给她做。她在山上接受魔导训练两年，我也和她分开了两年。我很想念她，请求龙王让我随行。任务完成后，我们就过着四处飘荡的逍遥生活。一年后，她怀孕了，喜笑颜开地找到我，告诉我这个喜讯。她想要和我结婚。”

“喔。”装作若无其事地含糊应着，阿尔斐杰洛偷瞄了一下身边人的脸，看见他目光涣散，眼底潜藏着无底的忧伤，整个人显得憔悴而颓唐。

“你应该知道的，阿尔斐杰洛，她的父亲在她婚姻失败后，怪罪她断送了家族兴盛的机会，曾想要她的命。你听过那个故事吧？”

红金色头发的男子扶住发胀的前额，僵硬地点了点头。

苏洛没管他的反应，继续说了下去，“她满怀欣喜地告诉我有了我的孩子，以为我会娶她，可盼来的，却是我坚决要她把孩子打掉的噩耗。”

“苏洛，你为什么执意不肯要孩子呢？啊，是因为那个原因吗？因为你们俩都是龙术士？”

在术士界，人们无法通过家族延续的关系，发展成一个群体。也就是说，不会出现因为父母中的一方具有超凡的魔导素质，就能将神奇的基因遗传给子女的情况。两个龙术士互相结合生儿育女，后代倘若无法继承父母的能力，就是个注定会死在他们前面的普通人，既不能沿袭父母的魔法天赋，又无法常伴膝下，只会徒增伤悲。

“那是次要原因。我当然知道两个龙术士孕育后代注定是个悲剧。但其实，我压根没往那方面想。因为我根本就不想要孩子。而卢奎莎……”苏洛苦叹一声，嘴里咕哝着半清不楚的话，“她在被血亲背叛后仍渴望建立一个家，依然向往着亲情……她比我勇敢！”

听完这些话，阿尔斐杰洛忍不住叫了一声，却不知该如何往下说。他看见苏洛的杯子里又注满了酒。

“我没有做好建立一个家庭的准备。我不想成为某个人的父亲，更不想要家。这东西我毕生都在逃避。”酒精给苏洛的音色染上了几分浑浊。他缓慢地说着，嗓音厚重而压抑，还夹了一丝旁人不易察觉的微颤，“就这样，我做了这辈子最错误的一个决定。我叫她打掉了我们的孩子。虽然她照我的话做了，但我能够体会到她有多么受伤。卢奎莎那段由父亲一手操控的婚事是失败的。她内心最大的渴望，就是能按自由意志与她相爱的人结合，得到一段美满的婚姻，和一个完整、温暖的家。但是那种东西，我给不了。我和她相识那么多年，她一直是个爱笑的女人，第一次也是唯一一次流泪，就是在我要求她放弃生育的时候。后来，她不止一次怀孕。第二次，她瞒着我想把孩子生下来，直到被我发现才肯堕胎。又过了两年，她怀上第三个孩子。那应该是场意外，我完全没发现，而且我已经很注意不再往里面射了。但她还是有了身孕。那段时间，我和她的关系有点紧张，所以当她借口要出去散心，我完全没产生怀疑。分开了几个月，她突然回来，对我说已经把孩子处理掉了。由于怀孕的时间太久，落胎的过程非常凶险，差点因大出血而有生命危险，靠魔法才化险为夷。但她一直等孩子没有了以后才告诉我。她已经不哭了。可我哭了。她就抱着我，唱安眠曲给我听。她为我做的牺牲，极大地损伤了她的身体。那次之后，她从此不孕，即使万分艰难地怀上，也会早早流产。是我剥夺了她做母亲的资格。自从未出世的孩子被他的亲生父亲杀死的那一天起，我就在心里暗自发誓，哪怕她今后做了再多错事，我都要原谅她。必须——原谅。”

苏洛不知道自己的语言有多混乱，因为他并没有清晰地整理他此刻奔腾错乱的思绪，只是把急欲倾诉的东西，一股脑地宣泄了出来。

阿尔斐杰洛一言不发地注视着黑发的友人。把这个男人困在网中的，是他自觉没有资格获得幸福的自卑感。他应该把那些心结忘掉的，忘掉所有的悲伤和哀痛，重新开始他的生活。然而，这个被家族抛弃的男人，却懦弱地选择了逃避。至亲背叛的记忆，在他的精神意识里根深蒂固，使他对人生失去信心，固执地认为自己不配拥有幸福。怀持着这个错误的想法，他逃避过去，厌弃眼前的幸福时光，苛责甚至憎恶自身，最终，亲手毁掉了他与卢奎莎的爱情。

“她极度渴望要一个孩子，我却正好相反，用各种理由摧毁了她成为一个母亲的愿望。我与她虽然是龙术士，我们的孩子却无法像我们一样享受着龙族高寿的庇荫，总之，由于这样那样的顾虑，在子嗣问题上，我始终不肯松口。她没有忤逆我，可我知道，她恨我！尽管她没有表现出来，但是在这件事上，她恨透了我……”

阿尔斐杰洛没有说什么，一直安静地听着。紫罗兰色的眼睛充满迷惑地看着苏洛，内心在同情卢奎莎与坚定自身立场之间挣扎。

“虽然她经常和其他男人寻欢作乐，但她始终都没有离弃我。她已经是龙术士了，不老不死，她还图我什么？她有一千个理由离开我这个逼她放弃自己骨肉的混蛋身边，但她从来没有。我对她的纵容，都是建立在我知道她深爱着我的基础上。”苏洛的语调坚实而断然，眼中丝毫没有为自己辩白的神情，“关于这点，你无需同情我。”

终于，阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己能插上话了。基于礼貌的素养和朋友的立场，他都必须对这件事作出回应。

“嗯，其实呢，我猜到过这个答案。为什么一直不肯说出来呢？这也算不得什么特别……难以启齿的事吧。”

手里拿着酒杯的黑发男子低下头来，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，眼眸中闪露出惭愧的目光，对准杯中的酒液，迟疑了一会儿才道，“因为我做得很过分。说真的，我怕你鄙视我。”

他在这整件事中扮演的是一个极端自私的角色。他不敢承认那个丝毫不肯为卢奎莎的心情和身体考虑的男人真的是自己，所以一直都无法对阿尔斐杰洛坦明这一切。

“你因为自责，就无限包容她，放任她在外面乱搞？”阿尔斐杰洛说着，轻轻地摇了摇他那耀眼明亮的红发，“原谅我不能同意这个做法。你不能用一个错误去填补另一个错误。她和其他男人的交往，你有多少了解？”

“不知道全部，但也不少。我知道在与她交好的男人中间，有某些龙术士的身影。”

“我该称呼这为什么？大度？慷慨？你看到他们脸的时候，就不想揍他们？”

阿尔斐杰洛的语气似有不屑，又似带忧郁。他为难地朝这个自作自受的男人望过去。意想不到的是，在这个时候，他居然笑了。

“我尽量不看他们的脸。”苏洛淡淡地摇头笑起来。那表情，那姿态，仿佛在嘲笑自己的愚蠢。

可你看了我够多次了。无趣地这么想着，为掩饰心虚，阿尔斐杰洛赶紧啜饮了一口酒。

见苏洛没有要主动开口的意向，他便追问道，“你什么都懂，清楚地知道她背着你所做的一切，竟还能和她延续那么长时间的感情？我猜你心中一定有这样一个借口，这么多年你一直在催眠自己，觉得她是为了报复你才滥交的，对吧？”

苏洛听了这话，仿佛拒绝被动摇一样咬住下唇，嗓音有些许沙哑，“你说的没有哪里不对。”

“你还在为她辩护。”阿尔斐杰洛被迫无奈地叹了口气，“你想说，在失去孩子前，她还算是个品行端正的女人咯？”

苏洛沉默须臾，眉头微微皱起，好像在寻找合适的词汇。“她是天使和恶魔的混合体。”酒液的余波在他透着醉意的灰绿色眼眸里摇荡着。“她愿意为我付出，也藏有自己的欲望。”

阿尔斐杰洛的双眸闪耀着理性的光芒。他慢慢地、一字一句说出自己的看法。“凭心而言，苏洛，在她变成现在这个样子前，你应该娶她的。”

他的话让苏洛吃了一惊，脸上一瞬间出现了呆滞的神情，彷如一个迷茫懵懂、不经世事的少年。

如果连对卢奎莎厌恶的这个男人都如此表态，那就真的是自己错得太离谱了吧。苏洛无法藏匿住脸上堆砌的苦笑，他甚至能感受到面部的肌肉在不断挤压皮下的骨骼，无奈地发出颤动的感觉。如果能和卢奎莎组织一个家庭，生育一两个后代，即使龙王再怎样不认同他们的这段关系，他也不会在乎的。如果能完全不在乎外界的干扰，他就不必推荐阿尔斐杰洛，来试图稳固自己和卢奎莎的地位了。既然龙王反对他们的交往，那不如彻底反其道而行。可惜，人生没有如果。

“现在谈这些还有什么用。”平缓地叹了一声，苏洛阴郁的面色恢复白净，然后淡淡地笑了，“错误早就在那里了，余下的日子都将品尝当初铸成的恶果，还在乎什么娶不娶的。”说完，他又倒了满满一杯，然后一口气把麦酒灌了下去，喝得一滴不漏。

卢奎莎在苏洛心中的地位不可替代，但并非不可动摇。苏洛会在今天选择向旁人直抒胸臆，证明他已经无法再说服自己继续下去，继续这段千疮百孔的感情。否则，他根本不可能说出那么多有关卢奎莎的私密之事，铁定还会像从前那样，强装镇定地死守住这些秘密。

“你们的关系已经那么糟了，分开也许是一种解脱。”这些年来，早已经互生嫌隙的二人，心灵上的距离一定是越来越遥远了吧。既然如此，再强迫自己和对方在一起，无疑是一种精神折磨。它除了浪费时间，和缓慢消耗完他们最后那一点点感情外，就再无其他的意义了。阿尔斐杰洛是想要劝苏洛放手的，却碍于自己对苏洛的向往，不太好意思直接干预。“先说清楚，我并不想裁决你们这场纠葛不休的感情，以我的立场也没资格对此指手画脚，只想提出我认为可能是最好的一种选择。”

“我理解。或许你说得对。”

空空如也的酒杯在苏洛手里晃了晃，然后被摆在桌上。他微微点头，慢慢闭上那闪着朦胧醉意的双眼，却没有完全阖起，好像处在半梦半醒之间。

苏洛不说话，趴在桌前睡觉。阿尔斐杰洛也不作声，坐在一边默默发呆。没人陪自己聊天解闷，他只好一边吃盘子里所剩不多的腌肉，一边孤独地品尝麦酒。他喝的速度很慢，每一口都只是微微轻抿的程度，觉得呛嘴了就停下来喘两口气，好让头脑保持适当的清醒和醉意。

好长之间，苏洛都没有说话，安静地趴伏在桌子上，任凭睡眠之神轻抚身体。但是阿尔斐杰洛知道，他并没有真正睡着。于是，他尝试着看看能不能唤醒他继续交谈的欲望。

“苏洛，我能感觉到你心中的恨。”阿尔斐杰洛的指头玩弄着手边的酒杯，悠悠地对空气说，“不要企图隐瞒我。你必须承认这一点，你跟我一样，也是恨着龙族的。”

他感觉，身边的人似乎动了动。

苏洛调整了一下姿势，慢慢坐直了身躯，一回过头来，正巧对上阿尔斐杰洛那双荡漾着醉人光彩的眼睛。

本来，刚刚凭藉着酒意说了很多平常不可能坦白的话，长久以来郁积在胸的痛苦已经有所缓解，苏洛的心情也跟着舒畅了一些，可是，却又被对方带入到这个他不愿面对的话题。

“龙王赐予我首席的地位，却剥夺了我的自由。我只是龙王霸权下的一个忠实且有剩余利用价值的齿轮，一个必须依附于他们才能生存的傀儡罢了……以前我还唾弃过杰诺特，但是现在，我觉得我能理解他了。为什么要为一个根本不拿你当回事儿的政权卖命呢？实在太愚蠢。可惜，我错过了唯一能跟他交朋友的机会。”

在阿尔斐杰洛咕哝自语的时候，苏洛一直低着头，尽量不去看他的脸，眼睛大部分时间都在自己的膝盖和地面之间游移。

然而，当听完这番真挚却令人心绪不安的话语后，苏洛游离的眸光一瞬间凝聚起来，像是预知到凶险一般，眼里有了不一样的神采。

“你醉了，阿尔斐杰洛。”他带着一种旁观者特有的语调，冷静地提醒他。

“我没醉！”

阿尔斐杰洛低吼一声，侧过头注视着苏洛。那双眼里的恚怒和怨恨，让苏洛不禁汗毛直竖，感到寒气从背脊后方升起。

尽管为阿尔斐杰洛骤变的态度以及他开启的话题方向感到一丝惶恐，苏洛却依旧沉默着，只当他是在酒后说疯话。身边人的漠然，让阿尔斐杰洛极为不满。于是他伸手搭上苏洛的肩，用劲掰过他的臂膀。

“他们在卢奎莎性命交关的时候，选择了放弃。你难道忘记了吗？”

“还不是因为你从中作梗？你催眠了强尼，诱使他自杀，害得我和卢奎莎断了线索，把任务搞砸。否则龙王也不会那么厌恶我们。”

苏洛态度强硬，用非常不客气的语调怒斥阿尔斐杰洛。但是话一离口，他就反悔了。果然，身旁的男子马上翻出旧账反驳他，语气比他更为坚决和强硬。

“我作梗，是因为你们先对不起我！”

“这是又扯回去了？”

苏洛露出一脸的疲态和不耐烦的表情摆了摆手，不想再继续纠结这个问题，这下反倒刺激阿尔斐杰洛更加用力地紧抓住他的手臂。

“你应该帮我。这是你从一开始就欠我的。”

“不要把过去和现在混为一谈。”

“你永远欠我的。”阿尔斐杰洛的目光冒着寒气，一动不动地凝视苏洛的两只眼睛，“来这儿找你前，我先去了另一个地方。”

“去了哪里？”受他指引一般，苏洛脱口问道。

“我去看了朱利亚诺。”平静却略带伤感的话音，从红发男子的嘴中传了出来。“他孤独地躺在床上，早已死去多时，尸首都化成了白骨，却无人发现。”提起在荒郊野岭独自逝去的爱人，脑中不觉浮现出他死时的模样，阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞弥漫上一层忧伤。“我埋葬了他。”

苏洛立刻闭口不语，显露出窘迫的模样，惭愧地垂下头。随后，用几乎听不见的声音，说道，“我很抱歉，你们本来是一对。”

“谁让我抵不住诱惑，跟你离开了呢？”阿尔斐杰洛呵呵笑着，“我一直都是个容易被世俗之物吸引的人。”

他将过失归咎于自己。这让苏洛更加不好受了。

阿尔斐杰洛看向他，此刻他正低着头，额前的黑发柔软地垂搭下来，形成一片碎影，挡在视线前方。碎影之下，只能看到他迷离的眼睛。而他的模样，从没有像现在这般为难。

“沉默解决不了问题，苏洛。你必须帮我。”阿尔斐杰洛把手放在苏洛的胳膊上，温热的手心按着紧贴他皮肤的衣物，用劲有点大，好像要把自己的肉体融进他的灵魂里面似的，反复按了几下才拿开，“但是现在，我必须走。”

“你要去哪？”苏洛猛然抬头，高喊的质问伴随着推开桌椅的声音响起来，“回卡塔特吗？”

这简直有些多余的废话，被他脱口而出。可能在他的心里，已隐隐有了某些不好的预感，似有若无地盘绕着。

他的客人早已站直身姿，用那惑人的紫罗兰色眼睛目不转睛地注视着他，然后没有任何感情地将高挑的身子转了过去，朝门扉的方向大步移动。

“阿尔斐杰洛！”苏洛僵立在原地，大声叫他的名字，等待他的回答。

在门前停止脚步，回头望向苏洛满带忧色的面庞，阿尔斐杰洛坚定而决绝地答复道，“去能达成我愿望的地方。”语毕，头也不回地转身离去。

当他走后，苏洛为自己又倒上一杯酒，一个人坐在桌边享用，看着窗外的阳光逐渐笼罩上阴影，直到晚霞给所有的东西涂上浓浓的红色，就像一张血盆大口，要吞噬掉一切。那样相似的黄昏，仿佛只有他和卢奎莎在小镇艾克斯初次相见时才看到过。突然之间，他发现自己好怀念过去的时光。他忘不了那个黄昏，忘不了她迎面而来的笑容。可是，脑海中所有美好的场景，又一下子让一张泪眼婆娑的脸庞给占据了。

任他怎么努力，他都无法忘记那张深深扎根在脑海深处的泪脸。此后，她身上的香气就不再只属于他一人。这一切都是因为他谋杀了他们的孩子。

苏洛隐隐感到，体内涌起了一股突然升温的妒火。在他最悲哀最无助也最愤怒的时候，他会拉着她的手请求她，不要再让别的男人爬上她的床。每一次，她都严肃着脸向他保证，绝不再犯。然而，这样的保证对她而言并非承诺，只是句随口拈来的玩笑罢了。这很残酷，而她正是这么一个又爱笑又残酷的女人。苏洛看不透当她唱起优美的安眠曲哄他入睡时，脸上流露的那副说不清是怜悯还是慈爱的诡异笑容，只能沉浸在那悠扬又略带伤感的旋律里，傻傻地装醉。有时候，洗涤精神上的清醒不一定非得依赖酒精，女人的胸怀也可以。他一直都觉得卢奎莎的体香很好闻，丝丝清甜，仿如幽兰。正当苏洛这么想着的时候，他感觉自己好像又闻到了——那股熟悉而诱人的淡淡香气。

“亲爱的？”

在意识真正清醒前，他听到了这声呼唤，同时有一只手放在了他的背部，动作轻柔地摇了他一下。

卢奎莎于黄昏时分回到家，看见苏洛趴在桌上一动不动。杯子横着倒在他手边，残余的酒渍肆意乱流，沿桌角滴落在地。

“怎么睡在这儿？”

即使分辨出呼唤的声音来自于卢奎莎，苏洛仍旧闭着眼，双手交叉遮住面部，仿佛是为了避免清醒而做的最后抵抗。卢奎莎又拍拍他的肩膀，终于让他醒了过来。苏洛睁开眼睛，看见了那张熟悉的脸孔，并且听到吉芙纳啧嘴的声音。卢奎莎把手放在他脸上，像是要抹去镜子上的灰尘一般，使劲地从脸颊抚摸到颈脖，好让他尽快拾回神志。

苏洛眼色恍惚地看着眼前的女人，“你回来了？”他又看了看旁边的吉芙纳，再把视线转回面对她。“事情谈妥了？”

“我把我仅知道的都告诉了族长。”卢奎莎伸手放在口鼻前，掩住了扑面而来的酒味。

“他们有什么反应？”

“没什么反应，除了脸有些抽筋。”

“很好。”苏洛握拳抵住额头，自暴自弃地咕哝道，口齿含糊不清，脸上是饮酒过量者特有的那种潮红。

卢奎莎真不想看见他这副借酒浇愁的颓废样子。瞧他喝得一塌糊涂，一副醉醺醺的姿态，铁定是把家里囤积的小麦酒一次性挥霍没了。印象中，这男人一直都很节制，可从没有如此放纵自己呀。卢奎莎无奈地摇了摇头，把随身的小包交给吉芙纳，卷起袖管，开始着手整理狼藉一片的餐桌。扶起倒落的酒杯，把残羹剩菜归集到一个盘子，所有弄脏苏洛衣服的东西很快都被清理到一边，凌乱的桌面被腾出一片较为干净的空地。

在她整理东西的时候，苏洛一直低着脑袋，手指按住额头，嘴里呼出带有酒气的、不连贯的喘息。

“你在家做什么？一个人喝闷酒？”终于，看着明显两人份的餐具，卢奎莎忍不住问道，“似乎不太像啊。”

“来，”苏洛没理会她的疑问，只顾着去抱她，一双手臂如同粗韧且粘性十足的藤蔓缠住她的腰，“过来。”

“别这样。我要你回答我，今天谁来过了？”

“没有谁。”

“哈，一定又是那个男人吧。”

卢奎莎不太高兴地冷哼一声，挣脱开苏洛的怀抱，步子往旁边的一个摆着鲜花的柜子移，想要把花瓶底下垫着的干净抹布拿过来擦拭桌面。

一只苍劲有力的手阻止了她的步伐移动。“别走。不许你走。”苏洛朝她伸出手臂，像一个调戏女人的醉汉那样将她搂住，抱了个满怀。“到我这儿来。”

“做什么呀？”

卢奎莎被搂得一时有些站不稳，身体左右摇晃。她感觉有一股暖流袭向了自己的胸腹，在那里，有某件非常炙热的东西贴了上去。一张在酒精和情|欲的催化作用下显得有些发烫的脸庞。

苏洛埋首在她香软的胸口，闻她身上的气味，双臂紧紧地抱着她。“陪我睡觉。”他闭着眼，低声呢喃。

“可是这些盘子……”

“明天再洗。我要你陪我睡觉。”再次强调后，苏洛晃动着身体站起来，做出了一个出人意料的举动。他干脆果决地横抱起卢奎莎的身子，迈着不太稳健的步伐走出两步，把她放在客厅沙发上，粗糙的手指伸进她的胸衣。

“不行。”卢奎莎仰面躺在苏洛的身下，扭动着躯体不断挣扎，“不能在这里。”她想抓住他的手，阻止衣裙逐渐离开自己的趋势，却使得他的动作更加用力和粗暴。

随着一阵衣服被拉扯的细碎声，卢奎莎清楚地感觉到紧贴肌肤的冷意。破碎的衣裙下，一对雪白坚挺的乳房暴露在空气中。再然后，苏洛宽大的双掌如叶片般包覆下来。

急促的呻吟咔在喉咙里。抵抗不过男人的力量，卢奎莎只好屈服。她羞涩地扭过头，淡紫色眼眸无奈地瞟向吉芙纳，示意她退下。

吉芙纳早就领悟到要避开这尴尬的场面，没等主人的眼神望过来，身影就化为一阵红光，钻入她后颈的契约魔法阵，消失不见。

“真是的，做就做好了，干嘛弄坏我的衣服啊……”

四肢舒展在苏洛的身下，卢奎莎轻声抱怨了一句，以无比顺从的姿态迎合他，照他的节奏摇摆身体。接下来，她没有再说话，因为苏洛没有回应。除了极为情绪化地撞击着被他禁锢在两臂之间的女人，他什么话也不说，好像天生只会做这一件事。

身体被霸占着，任由上面的人支配。随着律动的加快，卢奎莎的口中溢出的呻吟越来越无法掩藏。紧贴住她的男人没有丝毫陌生感，但是那比任何时候都要激烈粗鲁的动作，却让她感到心神不宁，甚至有些害怕。下身传来被刺穿的疼痛，卢奎莎紧咬牙关，承受着毫无怜惜的掠夺。过去和他做这件事情的所有场合、时间、地点和方式，在她脑子里逐一闪过……

两人谁都没有说话。卢奎莎不敢发出叫声，更不敢与他视线接触，而苏洛打从一开始就没看她的脸。屋子里，只剩沙发脚在地面不断震动的声响。

 

CLXXXIX

 

雨下得太大了。绵绵密密的雨，像空中抛下的一根根晶莹水线。视野渐渐模糊。

积在睫毛上的雨点已经浸到了眼窝里，几乎看不清前方的路。伸手抹掉眼皮上的水，视野只清楚了一瞬间，马上又被密集的雨滴淹没。滂沱大雨猛烈地击打着林地上的泥壤和植物，轰隆隆的雷雨合奏声灌进耳里，无时无刻地响着，盖住了疾驰的脚步和身体碰擦树叶的声音。尽管有繁茂的树冠遮挡掉大量雨珠，身上的衣服还是湿得精光。然而，恶劣气候带来的困难，根本无法阻止阿尔斐杰洛疾行的脚步。他就像一头只想着要快些回巢穴避雨的野兽，以令人咋舌的速度，在满是泥水的林间小路中狂奔。

暴雨的浇淋，使一切物体都裹在一团气泡之中。以往安谧的树林顿时充满了许多不可预知的危险。烦人的叶片，挡路的藤蔓，绊脚的树根，以及掩埋在土里的岩石和动物碎骨，都被白花花的雨水遮住了轮廓，稍微有一点不小心，就会在全速奔跑时给身体添上伤口。但暴雨并非没有一点好处。至少阿尔斐杰洛微醉的大脑，在雨水充分的浇灌下变得清醒了。

通过枝叶的缝隙，在身体右前方的视线尽头，阿尔斐杰洛能不时地瞥见一座被闪电照亮轮廓的大山。那名为喀尔巴阡山的庞然大物，在阴雨天厚重的雾气衬托下，成为一团横着倒塌在地面的巨型青灰色雕塑，凸显于远方。为了看得更清楚一点，阿尔斐杰洛飞身跃上枝头，开始在树木上方奔驰。

保持“幻影”奔跑模式，全速飞越了三十分钟，与不停不歇的脚步相反，眼前漫溢的水帘渐渐变得稀薄。雨势随天边落日的西沉越来越小。狂风锐减，乌云散开，视野变得开阔了一些。阿尔斐杰洛脚尖轻点树叶，纵身落回地上，启动远视术朝前望去。南喀尔巴阡山的轮廓如幽灵船的船头般探出水雾，骄傲地展示着它魁梧壮硕的躯体，仿佛随时都会朝这边倾压下来。

刹耶和他爪牙们的藏匿之所，很早以前就被阿尔斐杰洛获悉到了。但是让佛熙特在威逼利诱下吐出的情报真正得到证实，还需追溯到去年阿尔斐杰洛趁下界之际对这一带进行的实地勘察。自从十个月前的那次探访以不太成功的结尾收场后，他一直没有遗忘这里，总想着要再次前来。现在，愿望终于实现了。

确认了一下身体的状况，觉得还不错。尽管如此，他仍然慎重地将步伐从快跑调整为探索式的慢步前进。阿尔斐杰洛可不愿提前拉响颅内的“警报”，不敢一下子就离刹耶的地下宫殿太近。倘若那个立场暧昧的王当真洞察了他的心思，意图跟他合作，会否再派一个使者来找自己呢？

带着各种不确定的想法，阿尔斐杰洛走上山。当他想着要寻找那条记忆中的隐蔽小径时，他感到腿脚开始不好使了。随着步子深入，走路的动作变得迟缓。脚掌颤抖着，僵在半空，竭尽全力地挪动。每跨出一步，都仿佛经历了极其艰难痛苦的心理挣扎过程，肢体才最终落实下来。他的主观意识是想要继续前进，身体却在扯他的后腿。体内的每一个细胞都在抗拒他的命令，让他远离想要去的地方。而控制身体的司令塔，毫无疑问是他的大脑。

现实令人沮丧。自从22年前的那场牢狱之灾，龙王结界对他的制约效果始终没得到根除。这回比上一次起反应更快，好像龙王预知了接下来的事，提前唤醒布置在他大脑里的抑制性物质，让它们散播开来，成为遏止他行动的力量。阿尔斐杰洛痛恨这种身体不完全听自己意志使唤的挫伤感，可事实不容他争辩。他没有办法再前行了。

一停下来，脚底就好像被糊在了泥地上似的，再也动不了一下。他又试着往前挪了两步，用了十秒钟的时间，而后，终于完全放弃了。心灵上的疲累，让他弯下腰大口喘气。脑子里的杂音又开始复苏，歇斯底里地叫唤着，一刻也不停止。头部的剧痛压迫着他，连正常呼吸都变得难以进行。

再次被无法忍耐的头痛打败的男子，无助地抱着头蹲下身子，待在原地不动。他唯一能做的，就是用双掌死摁着头，指甲紧抠上去，以制造痛楚的方式缓解痛楚。稚嫩的头皮被挠出一排排痕印，红发随之根根散落。

“哈……哈……到此为止了吗？”

他们剥夺了他“恨”的能力，培养他成为听话的鹰犬。他们剥夺他反抗的思想，让他在争取自由的道路上寸步难行。

在原地蹲了一会儿之后，阿尔斐杰洛慢慢站起来，掉头往回走。虽然无法靠近地下城的入口，但只要偏离原定的目的地，脚步就会变得轻盈，呼吸也不再艰难。于是，无计可施的阿尔斐杰洛只能保持缓慢的步伐走下山，想找个地儿歇息片刻。走出二十来步，他又不甘心地回头朝山上看了看，一阵溅开泥水的脚步声，就在这时奏响了它那不容忽视的韵律。

远处有一个人正在接近。从那微小人影身上穿着的绚丽衣服的颜色，阿尔斐杰洛辨认出来。等对方靠得更近之后，他看出那是一个满头灰发的男子。

纵使外貌几经变化，他都不会错认那人的身份。阿尔斐杰洛立刻转过身，露出惊喜的眼神。“让我猜猜。米考内？”

灰发的男人发出尖锐的咂舌声，不可思议地望着他，在离他十步的地方停住站定，“这样都能认出我？好眼力。”

两人隔着一段微妙的距离对视着。“你的外表真是千变万化。”阿尔斐杰洛说。

“拜白罗加大人所赐。”米考内耸了一下肩膀，“首席大人，我实在很好奇，我早已不是比尔的样子了，您怎么还认得我呀？”

“我记得你的眼神。和佛熙特很相似。精明，贪婪，谨慎，但也有不同之处。”阿尔斐杰洛下颚微抬，用手指摩挲下巴，“他给人的感觉像一头饿狼，你却像是……蛇？不对，蝙蝠？不对。狐狸？嗯……也不对。你的眼神像耗子，一只看似胆小、实质满肚子坏水和诡计、更擅长装无辜的耗子。所以我才能通过这股奇妙的违和感嗅出你身上的虚伪气味。但是，我也很好奇，你居然没有落网。”

“是的，我暂时卸下了任务，回归王的麾下。”

“你怕了？”

“在必要的时候我会复出，您无需挂念。”

“做间谍这份差事，就跟把脑袋别在裤腰带上似的，相当考验人。就算我有心替你说请，也难以护你周全吧。事后没有人审问你吗？白罗加？龙王？”

“他们倒想。可我没给他们机会。有您的庇护加上我在扮演方面的经验和才华，要是再被逮到，还不如当场就死掉一了百了算了。”

“很有胆量，也很有冒险精神。”目光审视着米考内，阿尔斐杰洛换了个站姿，把重心移到另一条腿上，双臂交叠着抱在胸前，“你我也算有缘。你的王派你过来接应，是怕我又误杀掉他的其他部下吧？”

“我不想揣测我王的心思。但他确实专门委派我给您带路。”

“我来过一次，记得怎么走，不需要你带路。”

“那您为何不走？您不想进去吗？”

“叫刹耶出来，到外面见我。”

听到意料之外的话，米考内眉头微蹙，咽了口唾沫，顿时陷入沉默。阿尔斐杰洛面带悠闲的笑容，好整以暇地看着他，感觉拍打在二人身上的雨点在逐渐减弱。

“他想找我合作，已经像盼星星盼月亮似的期待了很久吧。我会成全他。而你的犹豫，会使他错过这个机会。”

阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛闪烁着紫色的厉光。如果站在他面前的是米考内以外的异族，一定会紧张得不可言语，每一根神经都紧绷起来吧。

但是灰发的男子却面无畏惧，从正面直视对方，眼中丝毫没有退缩。这自然是米考内对眼前这个男人绝不会伤害自己有一种极高的自信。贵为卡塔特首席龙术士的阿尔斐杰洛，凭他的力量要杀死自己简直易如反掌，但是在达到他的目的前，他绝不会那样莽撞。米考内是在“王之眼”宾向刹耶汇报了阿尔斐杰洛的行迹后，受王的指派接下这项使命的。在离开地下城到山上寻找这位“入侵者”之前，他就已经料定阿尔斐杰洛不会像袭击休那样对自己轻易下手。他们虽是敌人，却有股非常古怪的默契存在。不过，这份默契解决不了米考内此刻心中的疑惑。使他稍感不安的，是这个男人的提议。他要刹耶王自降身份，离开宝座，走出宫殿，到这儿来见他，是想在之后的谈判中给自己争取些主动权吗？若要论起在这项合作中所能给予对方的帮助，这家伙显然处于劣势，除了可能携带着的卡塔特的秘密及他首席级别的战力外，孑然一身的他几乎没别的投诚砝码。可他却如此大言不惭地提出这条过分的要求，连丝毫的脸红和眨一下眼睛都没有……真是个有趣的男人啊。

米考内低下头，沉思了片刻，然后又抬起来。“我知道了，请您稍等。”话音落下后，他便转身返回，身影逐渐没入雨水的倾盖。

阿尔斐杰洛的视线没有多逗留在米考内身上。他朝天空望去。在等待刹耶到来的时候，雨势进一步减弱。终于，疯狂肆虐了一整个下午，瓢泼大雨停止了它的征途，顿时销声匿迹。然而，天空仍旧一片阴翳，灰云团聚着，看不到放晴的希望，浓雾也没有散尽。随着夕阳降落，没入遥远的地平线，最后一点亮光也从天空中剥去了。潮湿的大地，陷入了一片昏暗之中。月亮爬出云霄，静静地悬在天际，四周闪着柔白的月晕。深蓝色的天空幕布中钻出一颗颗星星的影子，若隐若现地埋在云缝间。狂啸不休的风静止了，周围一下子变得很安谧。只有空气里散播的阴寒而诡异的气息，使野外的傍晚显得不那么平静。

被大雨淋透的衣服黏黏糊糊地贴在身上很不舒服。以这样的形象会见刹耶，也实在不太光彩，阿尔斐杰洛决定用魔力驱赶这些给他带来不便的水珠。他很小就有能将冰冷的水升温的本领，烘干湿光的衣物，也只是小事一件，连手指头都不需要动。魔力燃烧起来，给身体带来了温暖。尽管烘干后的衣服还是有点皱巴巴的，但将就一下应该能行，不至于在见到刹耶后失了体面。更何况与这相比，刹耶肯不肯抛弃一位王者的威严屈尊来此地见他，才是最需要考验的事。

米考内已经离开了一段时间，阿尔斐杰洛有点等得不耐烦。他试着往前走几步，可还没走多远，就在一棵大树下顿停下来。还是跟之前一样，稍稍往“禁地”靠近些许距离，就会被一股无名之力所阻止。脑子里的“病毒”又开始活跃起来，叫嚣着，发出战锤拍击鼓面般的噪音。他弯下腰，双手按住头，望着自己颤抖的双脚，低声咒骂了一下。一直被这样折磨下去的话，意志力再刚强的人，也早晚会发疯或变成神经病吧。阿尔斐杰洛苦笑一声，忽然抬起头，朝身体左侧望去一眼，面容惊愕，嘴里不由默念出一声糟糕。十米外，刹耶已经站在了他的面前。

那刚劲的战鼓声原来是他的足音，沉着有力，虎虎生风。阿尔斐杰洛视线凝固在他看到的人影上面，面容完全怔住，顾不上脑子里嗡嗡乱叫的嘈杂声响，挺身站直。突然出现在这里的刹耶王，高大的形影不疾不徐向着阿尔斐杰洛走来，充满了压迫感和窒息感，将他的视线牢牢定住。即便是身为首席的这名男子，在看到刹耶王登场的那一刻，也感受到了强烈的敬畏与吸引。

阿尔斐杰洛不喜欢别人突然出现让他吃惊，但是更让他难以置信的，则是对方的样貌。

“你变了。”即使在缺乏阳光的环境中仍能正常视物的龙术士，望着独自赴约的刹耶王，尽可能不形于色地说。他轻而易举识破了米考内的身份，却几乎认不出眼前这个人。

“对。喜欢我的新形象吗？”刹耶轻勾嘴角，浮出他独有的温柔笑容，“我使用的寄宿体，普遍不超过一年。不过，上一个曾得到了华伦达因超高的好评，我就多留了一会儿。现在这副新面孔，你还看得习惯吗，首席？”说完，他拉长唇线到最大限度，让笑容更深更甜。

瞧他新得到的人皮伪装——银白色的长发被扎成马尾辫垂在脑后，但还留了一点头发没梳进去，和辫子一起披落在肩上。长发依旧半白半红，但并不像从前那般左右分明，而是在银白中间挑染了一些红色，如繁星散布在夜空。红色的部分不像绝大多数红发男人常显露的草莓红或橙红，倒像血液凝固了的暗红色。显而易见，这是由人血挑染而成。它们在月光的映照下闪闪发亮。他的面貌比之前添了几分阳刚气概，脸颊轮廓更硬。洁白浓密的眉，健康的麦色皮肤，挺如山峰的鼻，薄厚适中的嘴唇，和大大的赤红眼睛。向后集中的头发用一个简单的发饰束紧，固定在脑袋后面。发夹有着惨白的光芒，微微泛黑，看起来像某种生物的骨头。他身材高挺，脚踏犀牛皮靴，身穿暗金色条纹绸缎长衫搭配白如新雪的貂皮外衣，围着超大毛领，一身装扮贵气十足。披在身后的披风厚实而轻盈，呈现为深海的颜色，覆盖着光滑的皮毛。然而仔细去看不难分辨，看似柔软的根根绒毛，实则比石头还要粗糙，比刀刃还要锋利。那是遍布着钩刺和鳞片的龙皮。经由披风的材质，阿尔斐杰洛判断出，他固定发辫的发夹，多半是龙骨。

“对你的解释，我并不怀疑。但我怀疑的是你用的方法。”紫眸盯着他，“你不可能挨饿不吃人。就算一年都不行。”

刹耶王的赤色眼眸，反射出微微泛白的月光。“一张人皮而已，对我们而言想储存多久就多久。看厌了就弃，觉得不腻就继续用。你想问我怎么做到的？”他语气温柔，“我的同胞很早以前就学会了如何在食人后不改变容貌。而我，借鉴了他的成果。”

“窃取了别的王研发的秘方？”

“很聪明嘛。”

“难怪之前见了你几次，都是一个模样。”

“说正事吧。除非你今天来只想研究我的容貌。”刹耶轻笑一声，“米考内一给我报信，我就过来了。没让你久等吧，首席。”

“不。”阿尔斐杰洛神色忽然一变，疲惫地闭了一下眼睛，挺拔的身子微微有些弯曲。脑中寄生的“蚊虫”又在叫。“也许我该走。”脚尖轻抬，身体半侧过去。

王的眼眶放大，“刚来就走？”

阿尔斐杰洛刚抬脚，又定在原地。他的胸中涌起一团没有理由的焦躁，憎恶着自己的失态。而这副模样，恰恰展现在那家伙的面前——第二次。“我不该来这里的。”他别开头，接着又扭回来对上刹耶的目光。

刹耶仔细看了看他，把他全身上下瞧了个遍。淡淡的笑，外加猩红的眼，使得他看起来危险而深不可测。瞳仁中那抹纯粹的红，在闪闪发亮，可以看穿一个人灵魂中的虚弱和无助。“原来如此。你的身体不受你本人大脑的控制，好像由别人之手操控着。”

被识破了？红金色头发的男人笑了一下，精神上的颓靡使他的笑容失去光彩，显得空虚。“我的脑子里一直有个声音告诉我，我不该来。”他低头坦承，声音干枯而沙哑。

“可你还是来了。”刹耶回以微笑，然后走近一步，“有什么我可以效劳的吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛挺直腰杆，侧身正对着刹耶，望着那双平静无波的赤色双眼，突然咬紧嘴唇，无奈地笑了，“你得带上一个人，而不是独自前来。”他慢慢抬起目光，与刹耶保持平视。

“向自己的敌人提出要求，还一副理所应得的样子，你算是我碰见的最自不量力却最能勾起我兴趣的人类。”王的笑容，高贵而优雅。笑中带着通晓一切的神秘感，仿佛早已把全局掌控在手。“说吧，你需要什么帮助？”

自己还未明说，对方就已经心照不宣。那了然于胸的表情，充分证明刹耶王早就看穿他的来意，想等他亲口说出来。而阿尔斐杰洛也充分明白这一点。双方的第一次正式会面，却充满了默契，好像他们是相处很久的搭档一样，不必多说也能猜到对方的心思。

“我确实需要帮忙，但不是你。”

“没关系。说出你的困难。”

既然这家伙的态度如此爽快，阿尔斐杰洛也不必再兜圈子了。“我想要你们为我解决一个难题。如果不把那事儿解决掉，只怕我有心与你们合作，我的行为也会背叛我的心。”

“什么难题？不要有所顾虑，你可以直说……”

“我的大脑啊，被人动过手脚。”阿尔斐杰洛打断刹耶，口吻之中带着挑衅。伸手戳了戳自己的脑袋侧面，“这里面，有龙王遗留了‘病毒’。一种抑制我掌控自己思想的东西。”他嘶哑地说，“害怕我反抗的家伙，在我的脑颅里加上了一道‘紧箍咒’。我需要有人为我破除它。只有这样，我的思想才能得到真正的解放。”

他在叙述时，刹耶的表情几度变化，从微微的惊讶，到沉思，最后到惊喜。这个男人曾在去年突入到他藏在山中的大本营，暴走般地击退了无数族人，却在最后见着他的时候，表现得大反常态。明明已经到了可以坐下来彼此好好谈话的距离，他却突然变卦，往回狂奔，样子像极了一个情绪失控的疯子。那前后对比强烈、完全判若两人的举止，刹耶不可能忘得了。其缘由，他也早就猜透了七八分。现在这男人提出的要求，根本没超乎刹耶的预料。但他要阿尔斐杰洛说完。于是他耐心地听下去。

“我知道，你这里有能够帮助我的力量。在我与你手下的大将卜朗彭交战时中途阻碍我的家伙，也就是给奈哲传令的那个家伙……啊，是叫霏什吗？”阿尔斐杰洛声音桀桀地笑着，一只手平举着伸向前方，朝刹耶王探去，表情像一条讨赏的狗，“帮我解开吧。那个叫霏什的将军，能侵入人的意识。我要他帮助我。帮我……剔除掉它。”

用心听完，刹耶露出微笑。那是阿尔斐杰洛毕生所见最为温柔的笑意，仿佛能融化寒冰。“小事一桩。”他说，“霏什会乐意效劳。”

CXC

碧蓝通彻的高空下，有一座跨度长达千米的桥，一头架在浮空山石上，一头隐没于悠悠飘动的云海之中，像一条飞虹耸立着。

它便是连结卡塔特山脉和人类世界的巨大桥梁，通向龙族故乡的通道。仿佛铺在空中的路一样横跨而过，轻盈唯美，焕发出迷人的彩色光芒。

守桥人杜拉斯特握住剑柄的圆头，屹立在七彩斑斓的桥上。远方，一阵绚丽的光晕亮起来，吸引了他的注意。他转过身子，目光穿透光束，注视着桥的入口。在他守护的桥上，有人正在通过。

杜拉斯特面对过桥者，躬身行注目礼，显示出他对此人的尊敬。“欢迎回来，首席大人，”他恭顺地问候道，话锋忽然一转，“您最好不要再做这样的事情了。”

这家伙要给我下最后通牒？有点意思。我竟不知他那么有胆子。甚少有耐心搭理这位守桥者的男子，突然有了想回应对方的冲动。“什么样的事？”

“随便出入。”

“为什么不行？”

“因为……我是这儿的守卫者。您的做法，让我很为难。”

“我不明白哪里需要为难。”阿尔斐杰洛双手环胸，口气变得强势，“你是看守这座桥，而不是看守我。”

“冒犯到您我很抱歉，但我必须向您声明一件事，非常普通甚至您早就有所了解的一件事。”注意到首席怒气上升的杜拉斯特，放慢了语速，摆出谦和的态度，以退为进地说道，“您要过桥，必须向我出示族长允许您离开的证明。很显然，据我的了解，您最近并没有任务在身。”

“难道我没有支配自己双腿的权利？”从牙缝里挤出来的话语，隐隐带着怒意。阿尔斐杰洛的眼中冒出火光，表情有些扭曲，明显对这位守护者过分的干预有所反感。“脚长在我身上，我想去哪是我|的|自|由。”

“自由这东西，谁都喜欢。可是，自由也该有所限制。”杜拉斯特没有丝毫退怯，态度非常坚决，不卑不亢地说道，“人们总爱谈论自由，往往忽视了自身应尽的责任。而您是首席。只要您处在这个位置一天，就应该理解，首席的职责是守卫卡塔特的一方土地，不能随心所欲想去哪就去哪。然而，您三番五次未经许可离开，事后还为自己强辩，这不仅属于严重失职，更是不思悔改的表现。如此显而易见的错误，不能用自由作为搪塞的借口将其抹去。希望您能够三思而后行，切勿再擅自离岗，做出藐视龙族法度的举动来。我都是为了您好。”

杜拉斯特苦口婆心地说完，接收到的却是首席越发冰冷的眼神。狠狠地瞪了这个刻板的家伙一眼，阿尔斐杰洛不想再与他浪费口舌，咬着牙背过身去，走得飞快。然而，他才刚刚擦过他的身侧走出五六步路，却又把脚步停了下来。

阿尔斐杰洛回过头，意味深长地注视着这名尽职尽责的守护者，好像在探寻他内心的真实想法。他看着的人也在看着他，眼神堂堂正正，面容十分坦然。一股奇思妙想，突然钻进了他的大脑。“杜拉斯特，莫非……你在替我守密吗？”

他已经不是第一次破坏规矩了，但至少上一回，龙王没有追究。假如龙王得知他不经允许随意离去，从他们以前处罚他的力度看，他一定会遭到巨雷轰顶吧。可他却非常平安地度过了这两年。没有软禁，没有责备，没有惩罚。

杜拉斯特眼帘微垂，好像不愿意回答这个问题。于是他急切地又质问了一次，“是你瞒住了族长？”

回应他的，是守桥者平静的答复，“我只是一名守护者，奉命镇守此桥。我的能力有限，无法守住这个秘密太久。这两次我都替您瞒了下来。希望您能体谅我的苦处，下不为例。”

阿尔斐杰洛近两年下界，早已不再请示龙王，也不采取催眠的手段，每次都是光明正大地直接在杜拉斯特面前通过。其他守护者应该是没有看到的。唯独这位守桥人，他想避都避不过。早该想到，是杜拉斯特隐瞒了实情，没有汇报上去。

彼此之间并无过硬的交情，是什么值得他为我保守秘密？首席神色复杂地看着这个不顾被龙王责罚的风险包庇自己的守护者，无法忍住探求答案的欲望，“为什么做这种事？”

杜拉斯特不太自然地瘪了一下嘴，迟疑过后，终于选择了回答，“族长他们……待您太不公正。您没有杀害雅士帕尔。”

阿尔斐杰洛突然愣住了。

他想过千百种理由，猜测这个男人或许是慑于自己的地位不敢造次，也可能是不想招惹和自己有关的闲事，却唯独没想过这个。

微微叹了口气，杜拉斯特为秘密的释放感到轻松，唯有平静的语调依旧不变，“我没法出庭作证，也不了解您和雅士帕尔之间到底发生了什么。但我相信，您是被冤枉的。可是我的想法既扭转不了判决的结果，也无法改变您蒙冤入狱的事实。所以，我想尽自己微末的力量，让您少受一点苦。这是我仅能为您做的。但我不能永远帮下去。”

一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛为他的善意所打动，内心有了一丝动摇。但下一秒他就硬起心肠，坚决地稳住自己的信念。

“你是个好人。”诚挚的赞叹，绝无半点谎言的成分，深切地表达出对杜拉斯特良苦用心的感激。然而，道谢的男人却在心里念着，太晚了。

惨死的少年面容，轻晃进他的脑海。龙族把雅士帕尔强行带到这片陌生的龙山，改变了他的命运轨迹，却根本不在乎是谁真正害死了他。这结果让人愤怒，但我会推翻它，推翻这个黑暗的政权，让它在整个星球上消失。雅士帕尔一定会支持我的。

阿尔斐杰洛别过头，走得毅然决然。身后的七彩之桥离他远去，如同飘在空中的一条丝带。杜拉斯特的人影也在慢慢缩小，最终再也无法给予他遮挡。

龙王剥夺了他的部分思想，通过让他忘掉恨，化解他对自己、对龙族、对他所遭受的一切不公正待遇的怨怼。如果什么都不做，甘之如饴地平庸下去，阿尔斐杰洛的人生将毫无希望，毫无光彩。幸运的是，他终于找到了解决的办法。

我不需要去「恨」。没有那个必要。直接提起屠刀「杀」就可以。

阿尔斐杰洛感到前所未有的轻松。在黑暗中迷失方向的那个自己醒了，在光明中寻寻觅觅的那个自己睡了。而人生最不幸的，就是做一个有始无终的半吊子。

 


	98. 阿尔斐杰洛（79）

CXCI

 

空气里，全是盛夏的气味。

季节也好，还是气候，依旧如初见之时那般，好似时间从来就没有流逝。

美丽的佛罗伦萨，他魂牵梦萦的家。城市的格局，街道和建筑，离开了那么些年，他依然非常熟悉。但若不是要见那个人，他绝不会再回这里。

就在这个天气晴朗却让人略感燥热的上午，阿尔斐杰洛再一次拜访了苏洛与卢奎莎选址在远离城市繁华中心的家。对于他突如其来的到访，男主人早已经是见怪不怪。巧合的是，女主人和几个谈得来且经常光顾生意的小姐妹外出游玩不在家，这倒给关系紧张的主客双方省去了不少尴尬的寒暄过程和某些不必要的麻烦。

二人吃了顿简单的便饭，也饮了少量麦酒。“我有个想法，”借着酒劲，阿尔斐杰洛决定对陪坐在身旁的这名男子直抒胸臆，“很早以前，它便在我的脑中酝酿成形。”

苏洛抬起眼眸，露出欲言又止的表情看着他，仿佛早已知晓他的来意和他将要脱口的话。

“我要征服卡塔特！”阿尔斐杰洛迎着他注视的目光，昂首说道，“让那群自居正义、实则虚伪残忍的龙族臣服于我的脚下！”

听完这语调激昂的惊人之语，苏洛先是挑了挑眉，随即猛叹了口气。“这注定失败，没有一点点成功的机会。”

他并未痛斥阿尔斐杰洛，而是在短暂的惊愕过后提出质疑，证明他早就猜到会有今日的谈话，更是从侧面证明了阿尔斐杰洛向他表露的心迹，恰好与他自己的想法不谋而合。阿尔斐杰洛于是也不再隐瞒。

“如果只有你我，这事儿当然做不成。但如果我告诉你，我有强大的后盾呢？”

他暧昧地朝苏洛眨眨眼睛。这勾起了后者的兴趣。

“什么意思？”

“我有达斯机械兽人族做我的外援。实不相瞒，我已经与那位被唤作刹耶的王取得联系了。”阿尔斐杰洛直视苏洛，无比开朗地说道，神色中难掩骄傲，仿佛自己得到了一件举世无双的宝贝。

苏洛的眼睛却瞪大了。他甚至倒抽了一口寒气。“阿尔斐杰洛，这简直——”

见到对方的反应，阿尔斐杰洛相当随意地摆了摆手，好像通敌根本不是什么错误，只是不值一提的一桩小事。他毫无畏惧地说出以龙术士的立场听起来简直大逆不道的话语。“刹耶王是我的盟友，他的部队是我的援军。这个盟友的加入将对我的计划大有裨益。这段时间我想了很久，我觉得我们应该拉拢那些兽人族，而不要单纯地进行杀戮。为什么我们非得不辞辛劳不惜一切地替龙族猎杀他们的夙敌呢？”

“可这不正是你的理念吗？”苏洛神情错愕地望向他，“杀光所有的达斯机械兽人族，扬名立万，不正是你一直追求的吗？”

“啊，先声明，我的立场是很坚定的，不过想法和以前相比，稍微有些不同。可算作一种变通吧。”用轻笑掩饰自己的野心，阿尔斐杰洛昂然挺胸说道，“就像龙族利用我们龙术士那样，我要利用异族为我办事。这才是我的目的。”

听到这样的回答，苏洛却连连摇头。“你把这事儿想得太简单了。他们凭什么与你合作？”

“过去被我们滥杀的异族有多少？为什么不加以利用就杀掉？”阿尔斐杰洛轻声叱笑了一下友人古旧的思维和头脑，展开一连串的反问，“其中宁愿求饶背叛自己的种族也要活命的家伙一定不在少数，没把他们拉拢过来实在太可惜了。”

这种战略思想，客观而论，其实是非常高明的。打败外敌后，与其斩尽杀绝，还不如加以利用。既不用消耗大量资源和精力对付他们，又能借他们的力量增强自身，互惠互利。

阿尔斐杰洛的声音铿锵有力，神情慷慨激昂，用仿佛指点江山的语调说，“平心而论，异族的势力太广大了，靠龙族现存的力量，根本杀不完。倒不如鼓动他们助我推翻龙族，登上龙神殿的宝座，之后的事再慢慢从长计议好了。”

也许阿尔斐杰洛的胸中早已酝酿起好几个计划了吧。利用异族的力量为自己作战，在与龙族的争斗中消耗掉一部分，再利用异族诸位王之间存在多年的仇恨，挑起他们内部的争端，而自己则成为新世界的统领者，到时候再顺势剿灭因战争和内耗而虚弱不堪的异族。

尽管多少能猜出阿尔斐杰洛的意图，及他自认为宏伟且滴水不漏的计划，然而苏洛的面色，却越来越往晦暗的方向变幻了。

“告诉我，阿尔斐杰洛，你从什么时候开始疯了？和达斯机械兽人族的王勾结在一起？你怎么能肯定他们会帮助你而不是在背后耍花招阴你？”

面对苏洛的尖锐质问，阿尔斐杰洛却牵起嘴角，毫无所谓地露出了微笑。“因为我和他有共同目标。我们是被利益捆绑在一起的，在消灭龙族的大业没有完成前，他再想杀我也不能那么做。”

“你以为同样的目标能让你们心心相连，但他的身份决定了他是一个没有信仰、自私贪婪且冷酷残暴的恶魔，”苏洛如此断言，“他是不会被你操控的。”

由于友人的连番质疑和反对的态度，阿尔斐杰洛原本轻松的心情受到打击，神态变得严肃了。“和刹耶结盟，我尚有一线机会战胜龙族。苏洛，如果我要和谁结盟，那必定是出于我的意愿。”

意识到自己的反对声对阿尔斐杰洛毫无意义，苏洛颓唐地摇了摇头。“潜台词似乎是，你早已经和他达成一致了？”

阿尔斐杰洛无比自信地笑起来。“已经谈妥了大部分计划，只差一些待修剪的枝叶了。”

“我就是其中一片？”苏洛流露出不知是愤怒还是痛心的复杂表情，颤抖着声音说道，“你从前两年就一直下山游说我，现在你终于泄露出了你的真实意图，就是为了让我成为你宏图伟业中的一片枝叶？”

“别把我们的关系说得那么冰冷。”阿尔斐杰洛挪动身子，朝苏洛靠近过去，按着他搁在桌子边角的手臂，稳定他的情绪。“你是我最在乎的人，并且将作为我最可靠的朋友，帮助我推翻龙族的腐朽统治。我无法取得龙族的支持，但如果能争取到更多的龙术士站在我的身边，对瓦解卡塔特的抵抗力量将大有好处。”

“你说得头头是道，但你却忘记了最重要的一件事。现在，你终于说到点子上了。”苏洛不紧不慢地把胳膊从阿尔斐杰洛手中抽开，凝视那双炙热的紫罗兰色眼睛，说，“你也许能说服刹耶支持你，甚至能说服一两个龙术士，可是龙族绝不会允许你作出如此疯狂的事。而我们龙术士的契约者，就是最大的障碍。”

一瞬间，那张优雅惑人的脸庞上的光彩不见了，变得比任何时候都要阴沉，就像阳光躲进乌云，天空拉响起暴雨之夜的前奏。

敏锐留意到阿尔斐杰洛前后表情的变化，苏洛于是信心倍增地开始了劝说，希望他能够悬崖勒马。“看得出来你想要打倒龙族的想法也不是一两天形成的，你应该已经想得很透彻了吧。既然如此，你不至于会漏算我们的从者吧？人龙共生的计划太高明了，契约从者就是制约主人作乱的最有力的工具。就算是你，也必须承认这一点。所以，别傻了。”

保持不痛快的表情憋了好久，阿尔斐杰洛才艰难地张开口，进行无力的反问，“难不成他们还会为难自己的主人？”

“你千万不要低估他们维护卡塔特的忠心。如果龙王命令他们自刎消灭叛徒，我相信他们会做的。”苏洛无比确信地说，“龙族的契约者即是我们的半身。我们一有异心就得死！”

也许是被苏洛坚定的说辞噎得一时语塞，阿尔斐杰洛沉着脸默然许久，整个房子也跟着静寂下来。那张俊美的脸上找不到任何表情，让苏洛几乎判断不出他在想什么。

最后，阿尔斐杰洛终于褪去了令人不安的沉默，冷哼出声，“这事待会儿再说，我先得争取到你。没有你的支持，我什么都做不了。”

“这太危险，也太疯狂。”苏洛不住地摇头。

“危不危险得做了才知道。人生如果没试过一两件疯狂的事，那便是虚度光阴。”

苏洛迎上他的视线。一阵阵激荡的情绪，在这个拒绝平庸和碌碌无为的男人脸上浮现。

“刹耶一直想攻打卡塔特，却苦于找不到攻上山的方法。彩虹桥的隧道太窄，每天都在变化，刹耶和他的军队无法通过那里。卡塔特山脉终年笼罩在龙王的结界下，异族根本发现不了龙族所在的确切位置。他们有力没处使，为什么不让这股力量为我所用？”阿尔斐杰洛热烈地看向苏洛，声音越来越不受控制，“我可以提供他们情报，关于卡塔特山脉具体方位的情报。等他们对龙族发动强攻，我们便可以借机杀进去，把那两个对我不公的老头撵下宝座。所有不服从我的家伙全部杀掉，卡塔特将迎来前所未有的变革！”

苏洛怔怔地望着滔滔不绝的阿尔斐杰洛，在如此强烈的情绪支配下，他几乎陷入了忘我的境界，激动地一边高喊一边双手敲打桌面，使身旁的苏洛根本插不上嘴。

“你不恨吗？你不恨龙族吗？不想为自己的受辱讨回公道吗？你别忘了，他们在卢奎莎陷入危机时对她的死活不闻不问，是我帮你把她从异族手中救出来的！龙王三番五次苛待于你，为什么你从不反抗？如果说，达斯机械兽人族是绝对的邪恶，那么龙族难道就是善良的吗？为什么不推翻这个腐朽虚伪的政权？”

就在阿尔斐杰洛强调自己对卢奎莎的救助时，苏洛神情微动，露出些许踌躇，但是当听到阿尔斐杰洛否认龙族存在于世界的合理性，他便无法再任由身旁的男人胡说八道了。

“龙族虽非善类，但如果他们在这个世上消失了，将会出现抗衡不了异族的力量真空。到那时，世界将陷入一片黑暗。”

“有我在！”木质桌面因阿尔斐杰洛猛烈的拍打发出哀鸣。“我可以消灭达斯机械兽人族——作为新世界的奠基者！”紫罗兰色的眼眸燃烧着冷酷而炽热的火焰，“我们被压迫太久了，久到我们自己都没有了感觉，认为那是正常的。如今，我们必须反抗龙王，剔除掉那些依靠着龙术士奋战的血维持生存、思想狭隘的龙族蛀虫。那样，也算是对世界的一种净化。”

尽管眼神似乎很厌烦地盯视着狂说不休的阿尔斐杰洛，苏洛却依旧保持冷静的态度，一句一字地继续着徒劳的劝说，“我差不多猜到你的心思，也猜到会有今天这番谈话。可是，阿尔斐杰洛，你的狂梦是不可能实现的。你真该庆幸，许普斯和尼克勒斯现在不在这里。”

阿尔斐杰洛由于话题的转变，立时再一次沉默下来。他当然懂，如果不把从者这一方制约住，就永远不会取得对龙族的胜算，恐怕还没起兵就失败了。

“我问你，你有多久没见过尼克勒斯了？”

对这个问题感到抗拒，阿尔斐杰洛在座位上不快地挪了挪。“我为什么要无聊地算这个？”

“拉拢龙术士也好，拉拢异族也好，你的整套计划若想成功实施，必须有一个前提。显而易见，你务必要争取到契约从者的忠心，让他无法背叛你。可你我都很清楚，尼克勒斯的立场，是一定会倒向龙族那一边的。首先，第一关你就不合格。”

沉默数秒，阿尔斐杰洛点了点头。“你说得对。我虽然拒绝承认尼克勒斯是我的从者，却摆脱不了他对我的影响。啊，不如说制约更确切。”他的声音逐渐轻微，随后又慢慢扬起，“我当然知道共生契约的弊端在哪里。那些讨厌的龙族在监控我们。要成大事，除非先把他们拿掉。”

面对这个男人异常坦率的表述，苏洛倒有些愕然了。“你既然全都明白，那我们前面算是白谈了？”就在这时，他看见阿尔斐杰洛笑了。又是那种诡秘的表情——明知道答案，却故意揣着不说的表情。“还是……你已经找到行之有效的解决办法了？”

阿尔斐杰洛虽然在心底非常痛恨曾出卖过自己的尼克勒斯，但他毕竟还是保障自己长久生存下去的靠山。他希望尼克勒斯和他从此以后互不干涉，各过各的生活。但是随着摧毁龙族的念头开始在阿尔斐杰洛脑中滋生，这种由断绝交往所维系和平的病态关系，便不可能再继续下去了。双方冰冷而诡异的共存模式即将宣告终结。身为主人的阿尔斐杰洛，必须亲手解除这头海龙的威胁。

“吃了他们。”他这样告诉苏洛。

“什么？”

“既然你反复言及这件事，我也就不再隐瞒。对此我的解决方案是，吃了他们的思想。让他们成为绝对屈从于主人的傀儡。那才是‘人龙共生契约’最完美、也最应拥有的形态。”

“我不明白。”苏洛眉头紧皱，一脸不解。

阿尔斐杰洛邪邪地勾起嘴唇笑了笑，“你知道‘吸魂术’吗？”

“吸魂术？失落的黑魔法？”

“看来你听说过。”望着苏洛惊愕的脸庞，首席的笑意愈发加深，“为了掌握这项秘术，我潜入过门德松提斯的寝宫。”像是一个开导笨拙学生的老师，他带着满面的笑容，热切地介绍起来。

时间要追溯到这个男人结束自我封闭期的那一天。当时，由于对自己在刹耶王领地的失常表现感到惶恐，回到卡塔特的阿尔斐杰洛在很长一段时间里都将自己锁在空旷幽寂的首席居所，长达十个月之久。忽然有一天，他听闻到屋外传来的不寻常脚步声，好奇地走了出去。长老们齐聚一处，响应龙王的传见。一个荒唐而危险的念头，悄然炸开于他的大脑，使他作出了一个几乎与偷盗者无异的龌龊举动。

据阿尔斐杰洛多年与龙族居住在一起的心得，他知道卡塔特并没有专门设立收藏魔法典籍的图书馆，而魔导团长老们平时除了培育龙术士外的最主要工作之一，便是对各种魔法书籍分门别类，进行保管。那些重要的古代魔法文献、法典以及图籍，由诸位长老们各自珍藏，零散地分布在他们的居所中，其中以门德松提斯长老收藏的数量和类别最多。

自然，诸如记载“吸魂术”这样极为罕见的黑魔法典籍，如果连身为九长老之首的门德松提斯的住宅里都没有私藏，其他长老处就更不会有。

抱着查找失落黑魔法记录的想法，他趁龙王召集诸长老开会、门德松提斯住所无人的空隙，避过值班守护者的耳目，悄悄潜入了首席长老位于龙神殿东南角的宫殿，在依次横列着的高大书架那浩如烟海的典籍中，贪婪地搜索自己的目标。

“你找到相关记录了吗？”屏住呼吸，压抑住内心强烈起伏的情绪，苏洛发出了极为生冷干涩的声音，“可我相信，你一定为结果感到失望了。吸魂术早就是个不可能复原和实现的传说了。”

作为灵魂类黑魔法的一种，“吸魂术”早已失传多年。当世没有一个术士精通此术，连龙族的大魔导师们也未必能够演练。奥诺马伊斯当年授课时，只是匆匆一句话带过。翻阅魔法古籍，也只能找到寥寥片语的记载。古书上的记载太残缺，已经不足以使这个失落的黑魔法重现天日了。

“没错。关于‘吸魂术’的记载，那么多藏书里居然只查到几行字，让我感到愤怒和沮丧。但你必须佩服我随后的惊奇发现。”阿尔斐杰洛的声音与老气横秋的友人完全不同，充满了兴奋和激情。他握起双拳对苏洛说，“你绝对想不到事情有多么巧合。在那群丑恶的异族中间，竟有人开发出效果与之相差无几的能力！看来连上天都在垂怜我。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“为我高兴吧，苏洛！我要告诉你，我有办法实现它。把我的尼克勒斯，你的许普斯，所有被派来监视龙术士的契约从者，改造成没有思想、没有灵魂，只听从于主人的战争机器！其中的秘诀，就掌握在刹耶手下的一个将军手里。他叫华伦达因，同意为我效力。当然，那不是魔法，但它造成的结果却与‘吸魂术’惊人相似！我已经迫不及待想要看尼克勒斯臣服我的样子了！”

作为阿尔斐杰洛俘虏的佛熙特曾经透露，将军华伦达因能够吞食灵魂。但是对于这充满神奇和奥妙的超能力，佛熙特所知道的也仅此而已了。它具体能发挥怎样的效果，达到何种程度，必须阿尔斐杰洛看过了以后才能判断。上回与刹耶王接触后，他不单单接受了霏什的精神治疗，还亲眼见证了华伦达因的能力。

如果解决了从者掣肘的难题，那么反攻龙族的第一道难关，确实得到了破解，也使得阿尔斐杰洛对这场战争所幻想的胜利，有了一丝实现的可能。

然而苏洛却为此深感忧虑。他面色沉重地侧过头，看着越说越带劲的首席男子。

“如果异族出尔反尔呢？一旦达成他们自己的目的，他们就会甩了你！到那时你就成了孤家寡人！”

“那我也有第二手准备。”阿尔斐杰洛紧咬牙关，双手抱拳，显示出他不达目的不罢休的执着。“最全面的残片都收录在门德松提斯的书库里，我已经全部记住了。此外，我还亲自观看华伦达因演示过。我相信我可以重现它，重现这门黑魔法！”

“——”苏洛凝视着慷慨陈词的阿尔斐杰洛，紧紧抿起的嘴始终一言不发。那是一副眺望异类的眼神，仿佛面前的男人是一头自己完全无法理解的生物——或者说，怪物。

“我要统治卡塔特！我要奴役那些自命不凡的龙，抽取他们的灵魂为我所用！作为攻下龙族的报酬，我会让华伦达因抽取所有龙族的灵魂！……嗯？苏洛，为什么这样看着我？”

终于，注意到身旁那股刺人目光的阿尔斐杰洛，停止了喋喋不休的诉说。

“我眼前的这个你，不再是我认识的那个阿尔斐杰洛了，只是个热衷权力的野心家。”苏洛的声音无比悲凉，好像一个对残酷的现实无能为力的苍老之人。

然而，在那悲痛的叹息中，插|进了一个让人反感的嗤笑声。

即便是倾心于苏洛的阿尔斐杰洛，这次都毫不掩饰地发出刺耳的笑声挖苦他。“哈，苏洛，你当年为了让我离开佛罗伦萨，是如何费尽心机搬出权力那一套东西游说我的？你该不会说你达成了目的就不记得那些事了吧？这么看来，你可真是个健忘薄情寡义的男人啊。”

“……”在对方近乎无情的指控下，苏洛羞愤难当，说不出话来。

“而我，一直都是如此。”染着烈火的紫色双眸，坚定地凝视摊开的掌心，片刻后，阿尔斐杰洛旋身站起，走到窗边，背对这栋房屋的男主人，望着远方模糊的地平线。“我关心的一直都是如何在卡塔特提高地位，扬名立威。从一开始我的目光就瞄准了乔贞的位子，甚至有一天，我也可以坐上龙王的位子！”

苏洛闷头坐在原处，默默地看着这名男子的背影。阳光被他阻挡在窗外，他修长的身体也因此染上了一圈迷离的光晕，恍恍惚惚看不真切，好像随时都会飞升到天际。

“其实你一直都知道啊。”眺望了一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛回过头，看向苏洛，话音时而低沉时而轻佻，“怎么了嘛，在你和卢奎莎盯上我之前，你不是号称观察了我好几个月吗？你早就知道我是个怎样的人了。你只是不肯承认这就是我。从来都不肯。为什么，苏洛？为什么在心里把我美化？把我想象成你希望我成为的那种人？为什么总要纠正我？”

这个男人已经获得了力量。位于龙术士群体顶端、傲视群雄的力量。因为力量，他还获得了地位。

他从金字塔底层跃上云端，拥有了超然的地位，但唯独权力，至今都没有获得。

在卡塔特，真正能让他做决定的事情，很少。首席龙术士获得的，只是空有地位的虚衔。这一点，无论阿尔斐杰洛还是苏洛，都心知肚明。

“如果乐于争权夺利的人让人如此憎恶，造物主又为何要将这样的欲望植入人性？为什么不直接剔除？”阿尔斐杰洛低垂目光，再度凝视自己的掌心，然后把拳头慢慢收紧，一分分握起来，指骨发出嘎啦嘎啦的响声，“我曾有一个机会能当上‘铁皇冠’的龙头老大。四百多个人会膜拜我，环绕着我，任凭我调遣。我还能不断壮大组织的力量，成为托斯卡纳地区最有势力的帮派，参与并左右政治。而现在呢？”

“现在你是所有龙术士之首。卡塔特很多人都崇敬你。”

苏洛敷衍的话语，换来的却是异常响亮的怒吼。

“我——正在——被人——遗忘！”

从加盟卡塔特为龙族效命以来一直到现在，名为阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的这个男人，已经76岁了。他没有妻子，没有孩子，孤零零孑然一身，虽然一部分原因是他个人喜好使然，但是卡塔特剥夺了他的人身自由，将他禁锢在一片华而不实的桃源里。

“我不属于卡塔特。我在那里找不到归属感。我是一个人，我属于人类世界！隐瞒身份过着与世无争、消极而不为人知的生活，和我想象中的完全不一样！”阿尔斐杰洛极力寻找苏洛掩藏在刘海阴影下的昏暗眼神，想要从他的表情中窥见到一丝愧疚，“而且，苏洛，你没发现这里面的矛盾之处吗？我想要和你们一样自由自在不受限制，除非我把首席的位子交出来。也许我应该交出来，那只是个虚位……但如果那样做了，我这么多年的努力又该怎么办？你告诉我？”

“我无法替你回答。你很累了，休息一下吧。”

“没用！等我明天再把眼睛睁开，我还是会彷徨不定！有没有一个一劳永逸的办法？”

苏洛觉得无比悲哀。对于眼前这个人，他感到既可怜，又可悲，还可叹。“你如果真的觉得累了，那个位子不妨就不要了吧。追逐权位，给你的精神负担太重了。”

“可我喜欢追逐那些东西，我只嫌我得到的还不够！如果能得到至高无上的地位，那么所谓的规则也就统统由我来制定了。”说到这里，阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛仿佛被火焰点亮了一样霎时间变得锐利了，如同一条贪婪的毒蛇闪着精光，“没错，规矩是人定的。如果我能成为当权者，我就能自己制定一套游戏规则，向世人展示我们的存在！为此，我必须得到那顶宝座。把那两个伪善古板又专|制的老东西赶下他们的至尊王位！”

“我觉得我们还是该从实际情况考虑，不要总做一些一触即碎的梦。阿尔斐杰洛，我希望你能够重新考虑，想清楚再做决定。”此刻，苏洛的脑海里不断闪过昔日对这个男人的种种算计和迫害，隐藏在内心的自责使他的话语在最后的尾音处变得模糊不清。“龙族如果就此毁灭，人类就会失去保护的力量。你要把那些无辜的人类作为食物拱手相送给达斯机械兽人族吗？眼看着世界变成一个巨大的屠宰场？”

“我依然会保护人类，这点绝不会变。我可是相当享受被凡人尊为救世主的感觉呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛轻笑着，转身离开了窗边，此前所有神经质的表现，这一刻又重新被裹进平和的伪装下，就如这个男人初登首席之位时，那般从容和优雅。

“我所憎恨的只是龙族。我甚至……也早就不怨你了。”在缓步朝苏洛靠近的过程里，这个容貌俊美的男人深情地伸出双手，手心搭在仍旧坐在位子上一动不动的黑发友人宽阔的肩部，紧紧地按压下去，似乎是要将炙热的温度传递进他的骨髓，他的心里。“帮我。苏洛，帮我，得到权力。”

眼前的这个人已彻底陷进对至高权力的迷恋中，不可自拔。苏洛看着他，内心深深哀叹。已经没有劝说的必要。他知道，自己再也不可能让这个男人收手。没有人可以劝服得了一个疯子。

而在阿尔斐杰洛逐渐疯狂的岁月里，苏洛自己又扮演了什么样的角色？起到过怎样的推动作用？

只要做错一件事，走错一步路，就会一错再错下去，永远也回不了岸。从选择为阿尔斐杰洛隐瞒异族情报的那个时候起，他就已经没有回头路可走了。

自己早已经是阿尔斐杰洛船上的人，这是铁板钉钉的事实。自己为他犯了欺骗龙王的错，那些抹煞不掉的错，都是背叛的证明。

“有个条件。除非你答应我，我才会帮你。”

“什么条件？啊啊，快说吧。”

与苏洛颓丧的语气完全相反，阿尔斐杰洛的声音充满了急切和期待。

压在肩膀上的那双手其实没什么重量，却让苏洛感到心脏被压迫，整个人都无法喘气。他默默地站起来，移开阿尔斐杰洛的手，朝远离他的地方走去，在几乎快要离开客厅时，才定住脚步。他雄壮的身躯不动如山，腰杆挺得笔直，唯有脑袋微微低垂，满头黑发倾盖下来，遮蔽了脸上所有的表情，一点也看不出他的思潮正汹涌咆哮，狂奔不止。

认识阿尔斐杰洛已超过半个世纪。在造孽者携有的良知和龙术士应付的责任间搏斗的这几十年来，苏洛一直都走在悬崖的边界，徘徊挣扎，而现在，阿尔斐杰洛的一双手把他推了下去。

“绝不能让卢奎莎牵扯进来。”他颤抖着，道出他最后的底线。

得到苏洛的答复，卡塔特的首席龙术士一瞬间喜不自禁，甜腻的笑容占据了整张脸孔。“恭喜你，苏洛，你终于下定决心，要彻底与那女人一刀两断了。一直以来都是那个毒妇拖累了你。你早该让她滚了。”

说出那句话的那个男人，究竟是在保护他曾经深爱过的女人，还是真的厌倦了她，打算离弃她了呢？阿尔斐杰洛无法区分清楚，也不想深究答案。在苏洛给予他保证的那一刻，他开怀并且恶意十足地笑了。

 

CXCII

 

而今，他又一次站在了这里。

气势雄浑的喀尔巴阡山自北向南延绵不绝，仿佛一道难以逾越的屏障，横亘在他的眼前。但是对于一个龙术士而言，要攀上这种高度的山脉，实在太容易了。

之前，也是如此。每一次离开苏洛和卢奎莎的家，阿尔斐杰洛都没有尽快赶回卡塔特，而是像旅游一样，向东进入匈牙利王国的腹地。算起来，这已经是他第三次来到这里了——刹耶王广袤地盘的边境。

首席龙术士的到来引起了刹耶的重视。在“王之眼”宾侦测到这位稀客的行迹后，刹耶王立即派出米考内出城接应。接受过一次霏什将军的精神治疗法，阿尔斐杰洛上山的步伐已不再困难。虽然颅内仍有声音在不断耳语，企图阻止他的前进，但是龙王对他的精神控制已被削弱，他不会再因为踏入敌人的领地而被龙王的力量影响，举步维艰了。

将阿尔斐杰洛领到会客室之后，米考内就离开了。除米竺勒夫以外的六位将军和“眼”分列在王座两旁，其中以华伦达因和宾的站位离王座最近。而那张至尊宝座上端坐着的，依然是那个嘴角总带微笑的王。他的容貌，和上一回见到时没有变化。银白的发辫由龙骨发饰固定，垂在脑后。挑染的暗红发丝，渗透在稠密的纯银之中，浓厚如血。赤红的眼睛微微含笑，庄严地凝视着远道而来的客人，眼中的神色如流水般瞬息万变，却又静默如石，让人猜不透他的心思。

“首席阁下，我等你就像长夜期盼阳光，荒漠渴望雨露。你真是让我好等啊。”身着华服的刹耶王双臂搁于两旁扶手，一条腿翘在另一条腿上，姿态慵懒异常，寒暄的语气却是深情无比，就像一个独守深闺的少女，盼望着情郎的到来。“每年只能相聚一次，见面的时间根本不够呢。你我之间可是有着很多话题还没有谈。”

与丝毫不顾及形象和举止的刹耶王比起来，阿尔斐杰洛的样子倒显得有些严肃。紫罗兰色的眼眸时时带着警惕，与那双满带笑意的轻浮赤眸四目相对。“我没法离开太久。‘首席’这称谓说得好听，这道身份却是对我的约束。”

“从某种角度来说，的确是这样。即便坐到如你这般的高位，也有着旁人难以体会的苦处啊。”

这话好像是在暗示什么，又仿佛是在挖苦，让阿尔斐杰洛觉得很不顺耳。所以，他干脆什么话也不说。

在象征性地安慰了一下客人后，刹耶王的态度由戏谑转为殷切的关怀，“这次也像上回那样，先让霏什给你治疗吗？”

听到这个问题，阿尔斐杰洛不理解地皱了皱眉。“最近我的状态已经好多了，进入这座地下城也没感到有任何困扰，难道龙王留下的遗毒还没有根治吗？”

“恐怕要让你失望了，首席。”霏什将军站立在宾的身旁，此刻把身子稍稍往前探了探。谈话涉及到他的专业范围，他必须给出答复。“在两位龙王法力的加持下，那种程度的精神控制，是没办法做到一次性根除的。你的大脑被那些力量支配了五年，侵害已经很深了。按目前的情况，我希望你能配合我再进行一到两次治疗，只有那样才能彻底排除他们对你的操控。”

“哦？是这样吗？居然还需要进行治疗？”

阿尔斐杰洛怀疑的话声才刚刚落下，在他身前的人群里，奈哲将军发出了嘲弄的笑声。

“啊，首席大人莫非害怕了？怕霏什趁机在你的脑袋里加上一点私货，所以不敢答应吗？”

“可笑。那就来试试好了。”阿尔斐杰洛对这位昔日曾与自己交战过的将军投去了一个轻蔑的冷笑，随后以一副平静的表情断言道，“你最好祈祷你同伴的技术足够精湛，能彻底剥离我的思想，让我忘记你现在对我的挑衅。否则稍有差池，我可是会第一个向你出手，立刻让你血溅当场呢。正好，可以将那场被中断的战斗继续下去。”

“说得好！有魄力！只有这样的人才配得到我的垂青，与我共计大事。”刹耶王哈哈大笑，拍打扶手让双方停止争吵，转向他的将军们，“奈哲，你就不要自找没趣了。霏什，着手准备治疗事宜吧。”

“是。”

以精神连通的方式进行治疗需要绝对的安静，霏什将军把阿尔斐杰洛带进了会客室后方的一间密室，在那里为他检查脑中是否还存有龙王结界的残留物。

也许是考虑到这里的建筑必须能容纳达斯机械兽人族庞大的躯体，地下城的每一个房间，都造得又高又大。黑乎乎的密室非常空旷，只有一排烛火在闪耀。霏什拉来一张座椅，让阿尔斐杰洛坐下，自己则站到被治疗者身后凝聚雷压，为变身做准备。

烛光将霏什将军异化的影子投射在地面，映入阿尔斐杰洛眼帘。他的真身类似蜘蛛，共有八条爪子。达斯机械兽人族除了“王”这一最高阶级，都必须在战斗时保持本体形态，即使是将军发功也不例外。

不过，霏什并没有恢复完全体，仅让双臂蛛化，用这两根布满机械疙瘩的触爪，轻抵阿尔斐杰洛脑袋两侧的太阳穴，小心翼翼地揉按着。顶端呈倒钩状的触爪正好能充当人类的食指，就好像真的在给患者按摩一样。区别在于，触爪输送的，是霏什的雷压。

这真是个质朴的治疗手法，阿尔斐杰洛想，随后他便失去了知觉。

明明人还醒着，却好像在不断做梦一样。房内烛光消失，又复而亮起，如此几番，最终湮灭成烟。千万道光影在眼前闪烁，不知是月光还是阳光，忽黑忽白，忽暗忽亮。房间的四壁一瞬间不见行踪，前方变得无限宽广，空间一直在延伸。忽然，四面八方出现了无数的门，有木门也有铁门，装饰各异，无穷无尽，冷冷地耸立在阿尔斐杰洛周围，忽远忽近。

他的身体依旧坐在原地，思维却脱离了躯壳，仿佛灵魂出窍般，能任意飘荡。在他左前方，一扇冷肃的铁门伫立着。那很明显是一扇牢房的门，立刻吸引了他的注意。铁门自动打开，门内是阴气沉沉的空旷囚室。一位身穿陈旧毛衣的男人坐在冰冷的地面上，头低悬着，眼神黯淡。“我是一个罪无可赦的人。恳请族长将我永远关在这里。”他旁若无人地低语着，虔诚的态度，仿若在念诵经文。独自忏悔的声音，不断敲打着牢房的砖墙。

又一扇巨大的花梨木门出现在前方，比周围其他的门都要宏伟，阿尔斐杰洛不由得驻足观望。大殿里有很多很多人，但他统统看不清楚，唯有一个华服老者的身影异常清晰。在他身下，还有另一个男人，如教徒般虔诚地半跪着。老者把手伸向下面的男人，在他的头顶涂抹圣油。无色的液体浸濡男人的红发，好似清水渗进血污，闪耀着异样的光彩。

这个景象很快被另一个景象替代了。光影中，有两个男人。他们的手掌以不太协调的姿态互相交握，好似两条被迫拧在一起的麻花。两位老者站在他们身旁，其中一位庄重地宣布，“从此以后，我族子民尼勒克斯，与人类术士阿尔斐杰洛·罗西，将分享生死、快乐和痛苦，直到永远。”

浑厚的老者声音逐渐离他远去。一道雕刻精细华美的木门出现了。他认得它。当然认得。陪伴了他大半辈子的首席居所，里面的每一扇房门，都已深深镌刻在他的记忆里。浴室大门打开后，他看到一个男人上身湿透，满脸惊恐，对着空无一物的镜子大喊大叫。“我是你，真正的你。”周围响起一个声音，直入他的大脑。“你必须释放我。”然而透明的镜子里，除了不断咆哮的男人愤怒的倒影外，什么都没有。

不知走近了多少扇门，不知看过了多少不一样的光景，他感到倦了，回望身后，自己的躯体依然岿坐在原处。他慢慢变轻，化成一缕缥缈的青烟飘回身体，所有的大门尽数消失，如晨雾一般退散。密室墙壁的轮廓再次浮现。熄灭的蜡烛也重新亮了起来。

恰到火候的力量，从霏什指尖传出，刺激着阿尔斐杰洛的大脑，同时也滋润着受创的神经，并没有给他带来不适。当紫眸睁开时，精神治疗亦宣告结束。

双臂恢复正常的霏什走到阿尔斐杰洛身侧，声音飘进他耳里。“首席大人，这次的检查和治疗已经完成了。高强度的精神连通不能持续太久，否则你会失去心智。我建议你下次再来。我保证那将是最后一次。”

红发男子缓缓抬起头，看了对方一眼。他不知道这场治愈过程持续了多久。昏沉的睡眠让他的神志还有些迟钝。在理解了霏什的意思后，他点了点头。

“接下来，你若是想与我王密谈……请准许我告退。”

从密室出来，阿尔斐杰洛发现，其他人都已离开，会客室里就只剩下他和刹耶王，连华伦达因和宾都没有陪侍。

刹耶招待他在下方席位就坐，并命人上菜上酒，全都是符合人类口味的珍馐美馔。侍者摆弄着一件件餐具，清脆的叮当声下，阿尔斐杰洛的头脑慢慢清醒。在品尝了摆在最近位置的两道菜、稍稍抿了一口红酒后，他就对占据了满满一桌子的菜肴失去兴趣。彼此都知道，该到谈正事的时候了。

双方的眼睛互相对视。“你的部下个个都是能人呢。”阿尔斐杰洛以这句夸赞之语开启了话题。就算是敌人，霏什连通精神的能力，依然留给他非常深刻的印象。

刹耶王手指抚动下颌，微微一笑，“我的队伍里绝不容许混吃混喝、滥竽充数的家伙。要打败那几个宿敌，不加紧开发能力的将军，在我这里是无法生存下去的。”

“说起来……你在你的那个同族的熟人济伽面前，给我解了围。你们之间似乎矛盾颇深。”

“是的。我们很早就认识了。一两句话解释不了我跟他之间的渊源，我现在也不想多谈。不过，我确实不希望你被那条狗抓了去。”

刹耶言语里透露出对同样是王的济伽非常嫌厌的意味，也透露出希望这个话题就此打住的意思，这反而引起了阿尔斐杰洛极大的兴趣。如果能更深入了解他们间的仇恨，对将来铲除异族的后患，一定会有所帮助。一旦利用完刹耶的军力夺取了龙族的政权，阿尔斐杰洛便能对症下药，挑动这两拨异族互相残杀了。

“你好像不认为他具备做王的资格？”

阿尔斐杰洛小心翼翼地反问道。好像觉得这个问题很愚蠢，刹耶王一改至今为止的优雅笑容，表情变得轻蔑和傲慢。

“他是狗，生来就是狗，只配跟在主人身后摇尾乞怜，永远也别想翻身成为主人，更遑论‘王’了。一条妄想着从毛毛虫蜕变成蝴蝶一步登天的贱狗，早晚有一天我会亲自制裁他。就让他再苟延残喘几年好了。”

这话似曾相识，让阿尔斐杰洛感到耳根刺痛。萨尔瓦托莱的二把手达里奥，也曾对他存在这种根深蒂固的偏见，认为他一辈子只配做狗被人驱使，永远都出不了头，与刹耶对济伽的看法如出一辙。

阿尔斐杰洛啜了一口红酒，掩饰不悦的情绪。酒杯放下后，他提出一个要求。“我需要再次确定，那位华伦达因将军的能力。”

“呵，真是个行事谨慎的男人啊。”宝座上的王者眉梢轻佻，揶揄道。这个背叛了龙王的龙术士号称要成为龙族的掘墓人，却苦于个人力量太微小，寻求自己的协助，可直到现在，都还没有完全信任自己。不过，这也算不得什么苛刻的要求。刹耶点点头，予以准许。“我可以满足你。”

语毕，王开始向身在别处的将军千里传音，传达他不可违抗的旨意。

没过多久，华伦达因身穿狐皮大衣的优美身形出现在会客室大门外，与他一同过来的还有另一个人。

这是将军在接到王的命令后，叫手下从培育室带来的一个人类。此人是个年纪五十岁上下的男子，相貌极其平庸，像是出身贫贱之人。他有一身古铜色的皮肤，浓密的胡须布满半张脸，身材奇瘦，几近骷髅，不知道是长期劳动过量还是吃不饱饭。阿尔斐杰洛注意到被华伦达因押解进来的这个男子，面庞充满了畏惧，衣衫早已被汗水浸湿，在异族怪物的淫威下瑟瑟发抖。他的脚步比老人还要蹒跚，好似被拴上千斤镣铐，给人一种明知前方有危险等待自己，却因害怕受罚而不敢不走的感觉。一条可怜虫。阿尔斐杰洛想。

他并不知道，这个男人是卜朗彭当年主持劫掠行动时第一批抓获的人质，距今已为刹耶军服务31年。滞留在培育室每日每夜的辛勤劳作让他痛不欲生，极大地摧残了他的身体，对刹耶军已经不再具有价值。而今，他或许将得到一个脱离苦海的机会。

在刹耶的授意下，华伦达因将他纤细的手指，指向了这个男人。阿尔斐杰洛没听到任何念咒或者别的什么声音，只见一缕幽魂从男人被迫张大的口中如一道惨白的弹幕被剥离出来，聚合在华伦达因的掌心。下一个瞬间，瘦骨嶙峋的男人如一滩烂泥厥倒在地，骨头在地上砸得脆响。

阿尔斐杰洛不可置信地张大眼睛，仔细观察华伦达因示范的全过程。但是，任他再怎样绞尽脑汁回味，一切都已经结束了。

华伦达因把男人的魂魄温柔地捧在手心，好像一个母亲呵护着自己的孩子。灵魂恰似一团燃烧的火苗，颜色却非常纯净，投影在华伦达因俊美的脸上，散发出洁白的光辉。华伦达因欣赏着它，银色的眸子半眯起来，一道阴郁的光芒陡然从中闪过，紧接着，他毫不留情地掐碎了这抹灵魂。伴随某种东西破碎的声音，洁白的灵魂便如火焰般熄灭了。倒在地上的试验品瞬间没了声息，陷入被称为死亡的长眠里。这样的生死变化，阿尔斐杰洛不需要费心探知，就能感受到。

“可惜是个其貌不扬的老男人。要是换作年轻貌美的少年少女，我倒很乐意亲口品尝他们灵魂的美味。”

保持一脸淡笑模样，与目瞪口呆的阿尔斐杰洛对视着，华伦达因无所顾忌地说出炫耀的话语。就他取人性命之快捷与效率，确实有炫耀的资本。

这个将军从吸魂到杀死男人的全过程也不过一两秒。而最令阿尔斐杰洛惊奇的是，华伦达因居然始终保持人身，连达斯机械兽人族的真面目都未展示。由此可见，他的恐怖实力。

阿尔斐杰洛一言不发，近乎木讷地看着这个容貌美丽、体态纤长如女子的银发将军，对这个刹耶王的得利干将拥有如此奇诡的能力感到震惊。这男子看上去有着与世无争的恬淡气质，给人留下的第一印象，便是他举世无双的美貌。白皙柔滑的肌肤好似牛奶，银色的明眸犹如两颗不掺杂质的珠子。但没想到，他的招数居然如此阴狠和残忍，能够在顷刻间夺人性命。

「无餍的饿鬼」——足可与传说中的吸魂黑魔法相比较的可怕能力。如果世间能有术士成功还原吸魂黑魔法的“神迹”，应该就是以这样的形式所展现吧。在魔法史上，除了这个异族将军能完美地抽取灵魂之外，再也没有这样的奇迹了。阿尔斐杰洛感到一点点不安，但随后也镇定了下来。

宝座上的刹耶王露出赞赏的笑容，舔舐着上唇，兴奋和嗜血的神色，在华伦达因捏碎男人灵魂的那一刻，划过他赤色的眼眸。这样精彩的演示，这样美丽的杀戮，比任何珍贵的艺术品都更有价值，无论看上多少遍，都不会觉得厌。

“很棒的演习。不愧是华伦达因。”刹耶王情不自禁地为自己的爱将鼓起双掌，口吻充满了宠溺的意味，随后把视线转向下方的龙术士，“在我众多部下里，华伦达因的这项秘技是最让我着迷的。他用这招横行于‘灭龙之战’，吞噬了不少龙族的灵魂，使他们死无葬身之地。首席阁下，这下你放心了吗？”

在寻求与刹耶王联合的行动初期，阿尔斐杰洛就困扰于契约从者的潜在祸患。刹耶阵营为他想出了解决从者不合作的办法——吞噬他们的灵魂，让他们变成无脑的机械。

汲取灵魂是一种古老的黑魔法，由于其手段太过邪恶，加上古籍缺失等原因，龙族不允许将其传授给龙术士。但是在刹耶王麾下，恰恰就有这样一位吸魂高手。

华伦达因能将任何生物的灵魂牵引出躯体，对普通人类，能毫不费力地吞掉他们的灵魂，但若换作龙术士，效果往往欠佳，这得益于龙术士在卡塔特学习的“黑魔法防御”，能较大程度抵抗“吸魂术”的侵蚀，这和避免被华伦达因夺魂是同一个原理。

虽然龙是一种极其古老而长寿的魔法生物，对魔法具有天然亲和力，很早就开始钻研和运用魔法，但若要论起学习魔法的才能及天赋，可就比他们眼里弱小短命的人类差远了。他们能对魔法进行完美防御的特殊体质，仅能化解针对肉体的伤害，涉及灵魂或精神层面的攻击，是防不住的。因此，尽管华伦达因的能力对龙术士很难奏效，却能够吸收龙族的灵魂。这也正是这名将军最恐怖的地方。

出窍的灵魂会慢慢飘回躯壳，华伦达因也可凭自己的意志将其送还。而若在这期间把灵魂捏碎，生命就将流逝，就算是神都不可能救回。

“确实很完美。”即使是心高气傲自命不凡的阿尔斐杰洛，这次也不得不折服于一个异族的能力，发出由衷的感叹。他看向麾下人才济济，自身实力更是深不可测的刹耶王，“想必这位将军是你的秘密武器吧？”

“我是不会轻易让华伦达因出手的呢。”刹耶不置可否地微笑着。

“首席大人，如果你有所需要，我可以传授你如何抽食灵魂。”

华伦达因冷不防的一句话，让阿尔斐杰洛好像听到了某个玩笑一样，诧异地朝他看过去。

“对于这样的独门绝学，一般是不舍得外传的吧？”

“我无法拒绝。”将军肃穆地回答，“这是我王的指令。”

听罢此言，阿尔斐杰洛立刻挑眉瞅向刹耶，在他暧昧的笑容中，得到了答案。

“我记得你们曾经告诉我，这个能力对龙术士那样具有黑魔法防御知识的控法者，不一定能有显著效果。”

“的确如此。”刹耶王朝提出质疑的首席男子点了点头，“但是龙族的灵魂可以抽取哦。只需多付出一点体力。”

“对龙术士没用的话，教我也没用。龙族从者的问题，自然由你方解决。”

阿尔斐杰洛果断拒绝了刹耶的好意。他虽然同意与对方合作，但也只是迫于现实因素的无奈之举。问刹耶借兵、请求精神治疗，已经够让他感到屈辱了，现在居然要沦落到向一个被他轻蔑的异族学习讨教的地步，阿尔斐杰洛强大的自尊心无法忍受，哪怕这能力再诱人，他也必须拒绝。

“啊拉，热脸贴冷屁股了呢。”刹耶王轻抚颊边的秀发，自嘲地笑了笑，转过头对银发的将军说，“既然首席大人对你的能力不感兴趣，那就只好辛苦你了，华伦达因。作为奖赏，把这个男人拉下去，让你的部下分食吧。”

“这也叫奖赏吗？”觉察出刹耶王这话有要他退下的意思，这个每天都与王形影不离的将军，心里立刻窜起了一阵嫉妒的怒火，朝被允许与王独处密谈的男人狠狠地瞪了过去。每次，他都会在这男人拜访的时候被要求暂时告退，而之前一直都是自己有这项特权。但是他再不满，也不好在外人面前忤逆他的王，只要将怨气发泄在那具瘦弱尸骸上面。“这老东西瘦得不成人形，身上都没剩几块肉了。”

“你已经够挑食的了，可不要把这个坏毛病感染给底下的人啊。”

被王这么调侃着，华伦达因闹别扭般地撅起嘴，踢踹了一下男人的尸体，然后拎起他的一只胳膊在地上拖行，以这种十分不礼貌的模样退出了会客室。

对着爱将的背影凝望了数秒，刹耶王放下翘着的二郎腿，姿态优雅地离开宝座，视线重归红发龙术士身上，眼睛弯如明月，“我们也不要拘束在这里了。怎样？好不容易来一次，我带你四处逛逛？”

阿尔斐杰洛也随即起身，回以微笑。“由身为王的你亲自带路，我可是万分荣幸呢，哪有拒绝的道理。”

宾客跟着这座王城的拥有者出了房门，行走在烛火通明的长廊通道上，很快，视野便开阔起来。这是阿尔斐杰洛此生所见过的最为华丽壮观的地下建筑，即便不是第一次参观，也依然忍不住在途中停下脚步，啧啧称奇。

二人在路上时有交流，谈得很开心，明明属于不同的种族，却好像很熟的朋友一样。但直到现在，都只是在说客套话，还没到商谈联合细节的地步。

必须要有一方先打开话匣。而这个人，正是领路的刹耶。

“控制从者的问题已经解决了，龙王结界的影响也在慢慢消除，你想要多少兵，我都可以借给你。首席阁下，你打算什么时候动手呢？”

感受到王的诚意，阿尔斐杰洛也干脆把话挑明，“暂时不考虑动手。我这边还有其他准备工作没有完成。”

“是什么样的准备工作？”

“很显然，我必须争取更多的龙术士做我的队友。”

“我猜你的游说工作已经开展了吧？”

“稍有成果。我还需要时间。”

“那是当然。推翻龙族绝不是件努努嘴皮就能办到的事。无论你要筹划多久，我都愿意等。”走在前方的刹耶王并未改变双手背在身后闲庭漫步的姿态，只是略微歪过头，望向身后的男子。甜蜜的笑容流淌在他微露的齿间。“你这样的盟友，可是百年难遇啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛坦然地接受了王的溢美，不露声色地抛出了一个始终压在他心头的问题，“其实有一件事我很好奇，在我找上你的时候，你竟然毫不犹豫就决定与我联手？”

“我等你很久了。对于像你这样雄心勃勃的男人，竟甘愿臣服于龙族的统治者那么长时间，忍受他们日甚一日的控制欲，对于这一点我可是相当意外呢。”

“你好像很了解我？”

“你和你的前辈肖恩不同，是不会心甘情愿居于他人之下的。就连决定投奔我，对你而言也是个痛苦的抉择吧？而我，也非常需要身为首席龙术士的你的力量。你聪明，强大，又深知龙族的弱点。甚至就连那个秘密，都只有你发现。”

王的话语，让龙术士不由一惊，脸色都变了。本来，这充满试探和猜忌意味的谈话，就已经让阿尔斐杰洛感到浑身不舒服，好像衣服被剥开，赤条条地展现在对方面前，任他肆意剖析一般。现在，更是因为听到了这充满暗示性的后半段话语而表情大变。  
  
“关于龙术士任务被暗箱操控的猜测，果然是正确的吗？”

这个男人一下子就听懂了自己的话外之音，这让刹耶越发对他刮目相看了。

“龙族交予龙术士的任务，确实存在着一定的比例受我操控。我借用你们的手，削弱了不少我的宿敌阿迦述的力量。可你是怎么发现的呢？”

“也许我注定要成为你的克星。”

阿尔斐杰洛挑衅般地说道。刹耶王回望着他，赤色眼珠交织着愉悦的笑意。

“不过现在，我们联手了。”

“对，联手。但是啊，比起被别人掌控命运，我更喜欢掌控别人的命运。”

阿尔斐杰洛虽在微笑，语气却充满了火药味。可即便这样，身前的王都没有动气。

“你知道吗，我有点享受和你的交谈了。”忍受着龙术士三番五次的挑衅，刹耶王颊边的笑容始终不离。“一直以来，我接触的人类除了食物，就是被我耍得团团转的蹩脚猎手，我永远都比人类高一级，我从不在意他们的想法。但是你不一样。你有强大的力量，有自己的思想，不会屈服于我，我感到我们是平等的。”

这位异族王者的气度超乎阿尔斐杰洛想象。他不得不重新审视对方。刹耶王却已移开视线，使阿尔斐杰洛只看到他梳着发辫的后脑勺，无法窥探他的表情。而这个男人脸上的假笑，也总让自己难以摸透他的心思。他明明早就从密探奸细的口中得知乔贞真名，却仍然将错就错地沿用肖恩这个对外宣称的假称。刹耶王这个结合了精明、狡诈、智慧于一身的王者，让阿尔斐杰洛有些忌惮。

他们继续沿一条条壁饰华美的长廊缓步巡视，经过了一个又一个豪华的宫殿。但不知从何时起，阿尔斐杰洛发觉视野变得昏暗和狭小，空气里渐渐飘出糜烂的芬香，时不时传来一些不堪入耳的声音，好像男女之间的淫|乱。

刹耶王带他来到一个看起来很隐秘的地方，他们停下脚步，一个巨型洞窟赫然立于眼前。空气中的香味愈发浓厚甜腻。而那些此起彼落的诡异人声，也随着脚步的靠近越发清晰可辨。

阿尔斐杰洛环目四顾，在确定那是什么性质的声音后，两道剑眉不由得皱起来。“这是什么地方？”

看着龙术士窘迫的神情，刹耶王却露出得意之色。“培育室。”

“你们在这里豢养人类，用来充饥？”

“正如你所想，这里是我军的永久粮仓，这些人类都是我军不可或缺的重要部分。怎么样，是不是又解决了你的一桩疑问？”

离洞口还有段距离，填充洞穴的一间间房室，在漫天飞舞的门帘遮蔽下，显得若隐若现，不过，阿尔斐杰洛根本不需要增强视力，都能知道在里面发生的一幕幕。他不清楚被掳来的人有多少，感觉耳畔的糜乱之音没有一刻停歇，这才意识到刚刚被作为实验品牺牲的那名可怜男性，也是出自于这个肮脏污秽的地方。

对异族来说，这里的人类只是牲畜。他们活捉、圈禁人类，就好比人类饲养家禽。异族强迫这些人交|配，繁衍的后代被充作军队的粮饷和下一代交|配工具。而需要那么多人供应食物的军队，又该壮盛成什么样子呢？

心思仿佛被人洞悉，就在这时，在高低不一的男女混合杂音中，响起了刹耶王转身挪动的脚步，看来是要离开这里，带客人到下一个地点参观了。

“这其中的不雅景象，想必一定为阁下所不齿吧？”从阿尔斐杰洛厌恶的面部表情探知他的心理，刹耶王用轻声笑语化解气氛的尴尬，“那就走吧。接下来还有好长一段路。有更重要的东西在前方等着你。”

更重要的东西？尽管心里早已猜得八|九不离十，阿尔斐杰洛的兴趣仍然被调动了起来。

他们穿梭在巨大的地下城宫殿群之中，沿蜿蜒曲折的台阶走上宽阔的长廊，从透明高大的拱窗眺望出去，视野可将下方的军营尽收眼底。一些士兵在平坦的空地上练武，还有些坐在白色军帐外吃午餐。占地广大的军营在密密麻麻的士兵包围下，竟显得有些拥挤了。

将军文坎普达耳正好在训练他军团里的部下，一眼便注意到王的驾临。为了讨好王也为了震慑站在王身旁的那个刺眼的敌人，文坎普达耳开始阅兵。集结的达斯机械兽人族在将军的指挥下，井然有序地演练起早已熟记于心的方阵，脚踏地面的声音仿若万马奔腾。

尽管接受检阅的只是文坎普达耳将军的部队，其他的部队看到此景却也仿佛受到了鼓舞一般，随之挥拳呐喊起来。洪亮的高喝声响彻整座地下城，仿佛山外都能听见。

这是刹耶王第一次将真实的军力展现给阿尔斐杰洛。雄壮的队伍，整肃的军容，齐声的呐喊，深深地震撼着这个久经沙场的男子。一看望去，宽广的军营，满满都是人海。刹耶王坐拥的军队兵力之盛，至少比他在冰原上所见的济伽王的人马翻一倍，更不是当年比萨城阿迦述的部队所能比拟的。这样一支令人胆寒的劲旅，亦不是早已衰败的龙族所能对抗的。

在雄伟的地下城逛了一圈，两人再度回到会客室，就坐于各自的位子。阿尔斐杰洛的心情很复杂。刹耶带他游览培育室及军营并让他观看军事演习的意图，不用明说也能知道。

望着异常安静的首席男子那张若有所思的面庞，刹耶王抬起手，做了个请他不要拘束的手势。“事实上，我这边还有一位将军，你至今都未与他谋面呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛把头偏向刹耶，没有说话，等待他的下文。

“他叫米竺勒夫。接替被你击溃的卜朗彭，在东方主持劫掠行动，目前脱不开身，无法与你相见。”

“那个将军的继任者吗，”阿尔斐杰洛眉头稍动，心底揣测起刹耶谈及此人的目的，“你这么一说，我倒有点想会会他了。”

“啊，这是要下战书吗？米竺勒夫应该会苦恼于你的觊觎吧，而我，也在最近碰到个棘手的问题。”刹耶王勾唇一笑，偏转话锋，“你们龙王派了一个龙术士镇守在东方，现在，又多了一个。虽然要避开他们的监视并不难，可是这两个龙术士，就像两根鱼刺插在我的咽喉，让我很不爽快呢。有他们在，我们的劫掠计划只能在更偏远的东方进行。”

望着刹耶王那半眯着微笑的眼睛沉思片刻，阿尔斐杰洛给出了他的回应。“那就拔掉他们。”

而他的表态，也让那双赤红的眼眸，升起了更加愉悦的血光。

……

阿尔斐杰洛走后，刹耶举行了一次晚宴。

霏什、华伦达因、沙桀、奈哲、文坎普达耳、南这六位将军齐聚一堂，分坐在长长的餐桌两边。他们面前摆满了餐盘。米竺勒夫从东方新进贡来的人肉多汁鲜美，每个人都感到很享受。

然而，如此气氛愉快的宴席，却存在着不和谐的声音。尽管在刀叉碗盘的碰撞声中，席间的低语交谈显得零碎而细微，但是部下们的真实心情，还是逃不过王的观测。

“那个男人，已经离不开我了。”

刹耶用半玩笑半认真的口吻对部下说。他的话语立刻引起华伦达因不满的瞥视，但真正提出异议的，却是文坎普达耳。

“那个男人不可靠。他能背叛龙王，早晚也能背叛我们。我不看好与这种家伙合作的前景。只怕到时候我们会白白把军队赔进去。”

或许是看到了原属于卜朗彭的位子如今空着，一时心生感伤，或许是根本就不理解王笼络敌人的真正用意，早就想要反对，文坎普达耳语气强硬地表达出自己的观点。

但是，王却用更为强硬且信心十足的态度给予了回复。“自从卜朗彭离开后，我就决定要这么做了。你们该知道，龙族的两个王对首席的态度反复无常，时而宠信时而弃用，甚至为了一些莫须有的罪名，将他投进监狱，这样的仇恨正好能被我利用。那个男人反叛龙族之心已生。他的满腔复仇之火，将焚烧整个卡塔特。你们就拭目以待吧。”

在一接到阿尔斐杰洛被关进孤塔的消息后，深谋远虑的刹耶王便制定出从内部分化龙族的计谋——笼络阿尔斐杰洛作为盟友，借他的力量攻上卡塔特山。等事成之日，再把这座桥拆毁。

“可他知道了太多秘密。您就不怕他临时反悔，带着龙族的军队杀过来？”

文坎普达耳的疑虑，正是每个将军都拥有的，所有人都面容严峻地抬起头，静候王的回答。

“他不会的。因为他太贪心。”刹耶王露出自信的微笑，“他既想灭了龙族，又想吞掉我们。他无法单凭自己的力量同时做完这两件事。我邀请他参观我方的基地，不仅能赢得他的信任，卸下对我们的防备，同时还能震慑他，让他知道，光靠他是没法跟我们叫板的。”

“虽然这么说，但……”

与那个男人之间只是互为利用的关系，文坎普达耳当然不会不懂。也许王确实有十足的把握能够降服住他，而自己也不应该对王的手段和谋略有所怀疑，尽管如此，对于不得不与昔日的仇敌进行合作的事实，还是让这位勇猛果敢的将军无法接受。

“看来我的回答，还是不能让你满意啊。”

“嗨，嗨，文坎普达耳在为死去的卜朗彭愤愤不平呢，嗨。”

文坎普达耳瞅了一眼插嘴的沙桀，再次对准刹耶王。“恕我直言，那个男人杀死了我们的同伴，还企图利用我们为他打江山，那种不安好心的家伙怎么能相信他？难道您已经忘了卜朗彭的仇吗？”

王瞬间锐利的目光，落于将军耿直的脸庞。“真正的领袖，绝不会计较一人的生死。但就我个人而言，我不会忘记。不过，只有强者才有与强者对话的资格。”

他说着，环顾四周，阵阵凶光在他猩红的瞳孔中闪烁。听懂刹耶王话中深意的文坎普达耳立刻恭谨而顺从地低下头，不再发出异议。六位将军全都一言不发，接受了王的决定。

 

CXCIII

 

“啊，又是那个男人吗……”

卢奎莎回到家的时候，苏洛正一个人在客厅喝闷酒。看到桌上双人份的餐具和酒杯，她便猜到了一切。

“你回来了。”这句低语，比起打招呼，更像在提醒自己，苏洛面对桌面的目光动也没动，依然定定地看着原来注视的地方。“玩得开心吗？”

“我想，一定没有你和那个男人开心。你们之间，总有聊不完还不肯让我知道的话题呢。”

嫉妒和自嘲的话语，毫无悬念被苏洛无视掉了。抛下漠然不语的男子，卢奎莎卷起衣袖，懒懒地收拾起桌上的残局。等她收拾好，苏洛的酒也喝完了。她又把那只空杯子也拿去洗。

这时，一个异常冷静的话音，插|进了嘀嗒不停的水流声里。

“你一个人搬去米兰吧。”

虽然苏洛看似一直在喝酒，其实喝得并不多，没有醉酒的症状。他的吐字非常清晰，嗓音甚至比平时还要沉静。

因此，卢奎莎杵立着的纤细身子，才会在他说出这句话时不受控制地抖了一下。

“你呢？”

以为自己不可能发出声音，真实的情况却是十分平静和顺利地问出了问题，连头都没有回。卢奎莎这一刻的从容和淡然，连她自己都觉得不可理喻。

“非要问到底吗。”反倒是苏洛的语气，变得有些急躁了。

“你们的交往，我早就不干涉了。没想到那个男人竟然得寸进尺啊。”卢奎莎依然没有回头。酒杯在水中冲洗着。“是他要你跟我分开的？”

“别把他扯进来。我只是通知你。”

“看来你已经决定了啊。”

卢奎莎站在水槽前，眼睛看着手里早已数不清来回冲洗了多少次的酒杯。苏洛坐在桌子旁，视线低垂，看着被收拾得空无一物的桌面。两人都没有动。

屋里，沉默持续，只有水声，不断不断响。

“告诉我，苏洛，你要去哪？”片刻后，卢奎莎鼓起勇气，问。

“我会从你的生命中消失。”苏洛毫不犹豫地说。

“如果没有了你，新家也没有意义。”

“随便你吧。从此你这个人，你对生活的规划，都与我无关了。”

终于，卢奎莎把酒杯扔进水槽，转身跑向苏洛，并不是因为他绝情的话语，而是她听到椅子脚在地面拖动的声音。

“这就要走吗？那么急？”

她湿润的双手从后面抱住苏洛的腰，阻止他离开。紧紧按住腹部的掌心，几乎要揉烂他的衣物。水珠渗透进来。肌肤贴近之处，一片冰凉。

苏洛的身体被她强行掰回直到面对她。默默无言的二人对视良久。她平静的目光穿过死寂的空气，凝视着身前的男子，脸上的表情无法用任何积极词汇来形容，但也绝不伤悲。或许她对这一刻发生的场景有过无数次想象和预知，猜到苏洛早晚会向她提出分手，因此提前做好了心理准备。

然而有准备是一回事，接不接受又是另一回事。以卢奎莎的性格，她绝不可能就这样放任苏洛离开。

“我不会放你走的。”她死死地抱住她，“因为失去你，我就会死。”

“别说这种没意义的话。”

轻易挣脱开女人的拥抱，苏洛继续往前走，一阵魔力的潮汐忽然从他身后浮动起来。

卢奎莎掌中赫然出现了一把尖锐的冰刀。制造出锋利凶器的女子脸颊紧绷，眼中透着某种决意，举起冰刀，刺向自己的胸膛。然而，下一刻从伤口迸放出来的，却不是自己的血。

“哎？”手中的利器消失不见。卢奎莎不禁目瞪口呆，喃喃自语，“怎么会？”

她惊愕地看着自己的手，再看看倏然来到自己身前的男人。在他手上，有她刚才准备自尽的刀。

“你做什么，”女人柳眉竖起，面露愤怒之色，好像被抢夺走了十分重要的东西，对他大叫，“还给我！”

苏洛冷冷地看着假戏真做的女人，不顾伤口，用力折断了冰刃。被怒火笼罩的脸庞，使他看起来比卢奎莎还要生气。“不要在我的面前演这些幼稚的戏码，你我都很清楚你不是个会随便轻生的人。你舍不得抛弃你近乎永生的状态和永不衰老的美貌。”

“在你眼里，我就是这样一个贪婪自私的女人吗？”

“为什么不是呢？”

苏洛想也不想，直接冷笑着反问。他的冷酷彻底点燃了卢奎莎的怒火。

“啊啊，这算什么？分居吗，还是分手？永别？就因为他？因为阿尔斐杰洛？你要和我分手吗！”

面对卢奎莎疯了一样的连番质问，一直都很坚决的苏洛，态度反而软了下来。他注视她满含怒意的眼眸，在回应她的时候，流露出因为羞愧而畏缩的情感。

“我改变了他的人生。他本来……不用活得那么辛苦的。”

“改变就得负责吗？值得你这样做？”

刹那间，卢奎莎一改片刻前气急败坏的泼妇形象，声音颤抖起来，神情变得好悲痛，夹杂着愤怒和不甘，更多的是眷恋与不舍。也许从这一刻起，她才流露出自己最真实的情感。

张开双手环抱住苏洛，卢奎莎仰起头，看着他的双眼，想要做最后的努力。“求你了，苏洛，不要离开我。”

紫薇花颜色的双眸似醉非醉，带着几分梦幻和迷离，眸中的情意恰似绵长温柔的流水。面前的女人满眼楚楚可怜，让人不忍拒绝。她的声音好柔美，具有催|情剂一样的作用，是穿透男人的一件看不见的利器。

心碎的感觉在撕扯苏洛的胸腔，但是他早已经在事前叮嘱自己，决不能再屈服妥协。这次，他下定决心，要结束这段满是疮孔的感情。他不会再因为她或真或假的乞求和她所有挽留的行为而动摇了。

“那么多年了，我们在一起那么多年了……我是真的很爱你。”

她埋首在他怀里，在他耳畔轻语。她极力地挽留他，虽然知道希望渺茫，但始终不愿放弃。

苏洛沉默如石，用钢铁般的意志承受住卢奎莎的温柔攻势。无论她怎样哀求，他都不为所动。

这个女人如今的表现，让他不安地联想起来，她是否也会对别的男人这样甜言蜜语，说着情话，哄得他们迷失了方向？

当然，她爱过自己。卢奎莎对他的心意，苏洛不会不懂，也否认不了。自己是她这么多年来的感情藉慰，可也只是她众多目标中的一个。正因如此，她才要留住他，要不计一切代价。即使这段感情早已毁于欺骗与背叛，她依然要留住他。

“可是，我厌恶你。”

残忍的话语，打碎了她所有的希望。

苏洛不是个欲望强烈的人。自他得到了卢奎莎，他就过得很满足。可是卢奎莎却永远都不满足。

她不但和佛罗伦萨的王公贵族有染，在龙术士中间也有众多情夫。他再也不能假装无所谓，再也不能忍受下去了。

“我不想再欺骗自己了。我与你分开不全是因为阿尔斐杰洛。我厌恶你。你让我感到恶心。”

“是……这样吗？”忍住鼻腔里的酸涩，卢奎莎假装淡然地问。

“没有我，你依然会过得很精彩。”苏洛低哑的声音冷如霜雪，“而我，却不能继续忍受你对我的不忠。”

卢奎莎鼻子泛酸，木然点头，悲伤到极点反而笑了出来。“原来是这样啊。”

空气里好像布满了细密的针，不断刺激她的眼球，扎得她生疼。她的眼睛红了红，却倔强地始终都没有落泪。

她知道，今天会发生什么，知道他会抛弃自己。当一个男人想甩开一个女人时，会找各种各样的借口，会把所有过错推给女人。现在，苏洛正明明白白地向她示范这一点。而他寻找的借口，并没有让卢奎莎有任何惊讶。她只是感到很难过。

然而，在这临近离别之刻，原本激动起伏的情绪却反倒镇定下来了。卢奎莎安静地望着苏洛，想要最后再多看他一会儿。这个男人与她相伴超过一个世纪，发誓会永远和她在一起，如今却下定决心不再回头。

她深情凝望的样子，像是在送别他，而她欲哭无泪的面容，却仿佛在哀求他不要抛下自己。卢奎莎坚强而脆弱的表情，深刻地镌入了苏洛的大脑。尽管如此，他在转身离开时，仍没有产生一分犹豫。

他之所以表现得如此绝情，是希望能以最快最狠的方式打消她尚存幻想和侥幸的念头，让她下决心不再与自己有任何瓜葛，离开他——这个即将去往不归路的赴死者。

而男人痛苦的内心纠葛，女人可能永远也不会知道了……

苏洛离开后，卢奎莎对着他走过的房门站了很久。水槽里的水一直在流。缺少男主人的屋子一瞬间变得空空荡荡，就连心也被掏得空空的。

她的脸上没有一丝表情，找不到悲伤和哀痛，只觉脑中混沌异常，许多往事片段，如万花筒般快速闪过。

认识苏洛以前，她有过几个男人。用她两腿间的武器，换取男人免费提供安全的避难所，漂亮干净的衣服，和可口的佳肴。

她靠美色俘虏收买男人的心，但在被男人撕开衣服、坦诚相见的时候，她虽能感受到欢愉，但更多的却是无奈。

结识苏洛后，她首度有了“这是我男人”的归属感。或许是对苏洛的爱使她压抑住本性，又或许是她希望他眼中的自己完美无缺，自从与苏洛相爱后，她确实收起了所有放浪的心思，只因拥有一份简单美好的爱情而满足。

在苏洛固执地表示不想要抚育她腹中属于他们的胎儿时，她默默地打掉了他们的第一个孩子，随后，是第二个，第三个。苏洛拥抱着她，亲吻她，说愿意用任何一切来作为补偿。然而，在他不知道的时候，她开始为其他的男人打开双腿了。

女顾客的丈夫、舞会上认识的贵族名流或英俊男仆，甚至他们的同伴——龙术士……

她睡过柏伦格。他痛失爱妻，她在他最伤心最脆弱的时候乘虚而入。这个本该缅怀亡妻的男人，欣然接受了她的慰藉。

她睡过麦克辛。他长时间单恋着耶莲娜，可女神从不对他展露微笑。面对卢奎莎的主动献身，这个感情道路极为坎坷的男人几乎欣喜若狂。

她甚至还和贾修睡过。

陪同苏洛探监，却不进入孤塔的理由，有不想被结界折磨的原因，还有一个原因，就是她曾与贾修有过不为人知的一段。

她很好奇，一个嗜杀到连孩童都不放过的男人会是什么样，抱着探索贾修特别之处的想法靠近了他，结果大失所望。在她的诱|惑下，贾修就像任何一个男人那样全无抵抗力，无法抑制对她的渴望。她至今都记得，他臂膀和两条腿上有些肌肉，肚子却沉甸甸的，又大又圆像个钢球。在度过了三四个充满激情的春宵之夜，她便对他失去了兴致。说到底，也就是个好色的俗物罢了。

还有一个男人，也是她红杏出墙的证明，她至今都没敢让苏洛知道，怕他受不了刺激。那个男人正是苏洛的迷恋者阿尔斐杰洛。他扬言要为所爱的人挽回被摧毁殆尽的男性尊严，所用的方式却愚笨至极，冲动到不计后果，令人匪夷所思。他粗鲁地强|要了卢奎莎，用来惩罚她对爱人的不忠。卢奎莎没有拒绝，甚至还与他达成协议，要一辈子瞒着苏洛。

多数的偷情对象的确能给卢奎莎带来短时间的欢愉，可事后回想起来，她有时会觉得后悔。不是因为罪恶感，而是因为对那些情人，她没有爱恋的感觉，只有厌恶。她甚至鄙视过其中的某些人——他们没有一个比得上苏洛。

房间忽然亮起了一阵妖异的红光。吉芙纳修长的身影出现光芒之中，打破了她的回想。

“你们是不是又吵架了？”

从者出来的第一句话，居然问的是这个。看来吉芙纳偷偷关注了他们很久。

究竟什么时候起，她和苏洛留给旁人的印象，已经从琴瑟和谐的恩爱变成了总是在争吵呢？卢奎莎自己都想不起来。

主人依旧傻站在那里，对她的询问无动于衷，吉芙纳猛力叹了口气，走到水槽前，关掉了仍在不断喷吐的开关。

“本来你们的事与我无关，可现在我不能不管了。”她重新回到主人面前，拍了拍她的肩，“你们好像经常背着我争吵。这几年情况越来越严重。”

一贯冷心冷情的吉芙纳甚少干涉主人的感情生活，对卢奎莎与苏洛的交往，从来都是不闻不问的态度，现在她却一反常态，主动关心起这件事，让卢奎莎感到受宠若惊还有些愕然，她不得不怀疑，是不是自己的表现太反常了。

“呐，男女谈情说爱，哪有不拌嘴的。吵架这种事，也很正常呀。”卢奎莎于是打起精神，微笑着向从者解释，希望能将此事糊弄过去。

吉芙纳一直盯着她，“苏洛呢？”

“走了。大概怕你找他算账吧。”

“走？走到哪？什么时候回来？”

“吉芙纳，你是真的不懂吗？噢，差点忘了，你没有恋爱的经历，当然不懂。”

主人始终在回避问题，这让吉芙纳很恼火。“你一定要用讽刺来逃避我的问询吗？”

“不用替我担心。我不会有事的。换个口味而已嘛。”仿佛是要让这名忠实的从者不再挂心，卢奎莎特意用俏皮的语气说道。

“口味？”

“用了同一个男人那么久，早就觉得腻了呢，偶尔也想尝尝嫩草。”

“嫩草？”吉芙纳被她越绕越晕了。

“就是跟龙术士以外的普通人类交往哟。”

“……还能这样吗？”

“当然可以。这就是人类的爱情。不像你们龙族那般至死不渝。虽然令人敬佩，可是……太辛苦了啊。对我而言，能拥有过一段不悔的爱情，就够了。”

卢奎莎悲悯地笑着，嘴里轻声说着仿佛人生哲理的话语。为了解除从者的担忧，她踮起足尖，勾住吉芙纳的细颈，给了她一个安抚性质的吻，十几秒后方才移开。

接受长吻的吉芙纳还是像往常一样，平静地面对着自己的主人，没有任何反应。她看见甜美的笑意爬上主人的脸庞。那张美丽容颜上的笑靥，一如平常那般明艳动人，好像真的什么事都不曾发生。

 

CXCIV

 

一开始，人们只听见一阵又一阵的风声。

“起风了。”

波德第兹倚在窗边，看着夜色笼罩下的残败村庄。这个曾频频遭受盗贼侵扰的村庄，这个时间点已经没有村民在外面逗留了。安全隐患和突然刮起的大风，把每个人都赶进了屋里。夜风飒飒，呼喝在大街小巷之间，一阵阵一波波，不停怒号。树叶被吹得支离破碎，呜呜啦啦地在空中盘旋飘荡，波德第兹的头发也在随风乱舞。

“把窗户关起来。”

乌路斯打着哈欠，满脸困倦地坐在一张长凳上。看来他并不想钻回主人脖子后面的魔法阵休息，想要以人形态在现实世界人类的床上美滋滋地睡一觉。

不过，此刻波德第兹考虑的，并非从者的意愿，另一个问题正盘踞在他的心底，让他渐渐担忧起来。而今，外面又刮起了如此猛烈的风。

“麦克辛和高德李斯还没有回。”他不禁问出声，“他们离开多久了？”

“这么说起来，”海龙摸摸下巴，“好像确实蛮久了啊。”

麦克辛接受龙王的命令来到中亚地区，与波德第兹一同监视异族动向，已经一年有余。他们仍然以这栋波德第兹抢修的房屋作为据点，每天都会在周边巡逻。巡逻区域较远时，二人会结伴出行，而像现在只是去附近不远地带巡逻，通常是以轮流换班的形式。今天恰好轮到麦克辛。然而，自己的那个友人已经离开太久了。

窗外风声如涛，不停狂吹猛哮，把窗户刮得乒乒乓乓乱响，让人十分不安。波德第兹内心的忧虑随着时间的推移，慢慢扩大。

“情况有点异常啊。照道理说，半小时前他们就该回来了。”

经主人这么一说，乌路斯也觉得有点不对劲，走到窗边，探头向外张望，“风好大啊。越来越大了。确实很不寻常。”

这时，雷鸣般的响声划破天际，从西方传来，在没有任何下雨征兆的晴朗夜空，这个声音的出现显得非常突兀。波德第兹立刻打开大门，小跑出去，面色凝重地抬头眺望声音传来的方向。乌路斯紧随其后。

无光的雷鸣，并非闪电所致，而是某种非自然力量传播的余音。它从很遥远的地方扩散开来，抵达此地时，声音已然减轻了不少。但这不同寻常的状况，还是让波德第兹升起了某种预感。终于，在对周遭散布着的紊乱气息进行的分辨中，他捕捉到了令人震惊的信息。

“这究竟是——”夜空中，飘散着零星的雷压能量。凭借龙术士的直觉，波德第兹能够判断这些能量发动的具体方位，隐约感觉出那些混乱异常的雷压中，夹杂着麦克辛微弱的魔力。

不知道前方的事态有多糟糕，但既然同时探知出同伴和敌人的气息，就不能放任不管。波德第兹赶紧布下屏蔽旁人偷窥的结界，回身朝乌路斯大喊，“我们必须找到麦克辛他们！”

海龙载着主人飞到高空，向西赶去。在行进过程中，波德第兹感到雷压的能量在逐渐扩大，这说明敌人移动的方向正好与他们相反，在慢慢接近他们。

继续朝敌人靠近无异于自投罗网。雷压的能量很庞大，说明一定有数目不菲的达斯机械兽人族。但与此同时，波德第兹感应到麦克辛的魔力气息也越来越明朗。友人还健在的消息，让他欣慰不已。但是要怎样救出陷入敌人包围的麦克辛呢？

“马上就要跟异族遭遇了。数量有五六百个！”乌路斯用他视力非凡的龙眼看到了比主人更远的景象，立即向他说明情况，“如果不做好战斗准备就这么盲目冲过去的话，绝对是个愚蠢的举动！”

“我没准备要战斗。”波德第兹在来的路上，早已思考了各种可能性。听到乌路斯的警告，心里一阵发慌，但还是理智占了上风，“不管那些家伙有多少，都必须接应麦克辛和高德李斯。等接到他俩，我们马上就撤！”

敌人的踪影——在乌路斯全速飞行的接近下，越来越清晰，最终了然可见。

一股难以名状的恶寒袭向了波德第兹的后背，看到眼前呈现的恐怖景象后，他惊讶到说不出话。

真实的情况远比乌路斯侦查到的还要遭。敌人的数量少说也有七八百，甚至一千都有可能。大军行进掀起的狂风，连空中的云朵都被吹赶着飘走了。这种景象，只能用噩梦来形容。

“异族为什么会如此大规模出袭呢？集体狩猎？还是……”

来不及思考。是战是撤，波德第兹必须立刻采取行动。欣喜的是，在机械怪物们摊开的巨型灰色布幕中，他找到了一抹浓艳的赤色身影。

火龙——高德李斯也觉察到同伴的靠近，卯足全力朝乌路斯飞去。他的身后，成群结队的机械肉块疯狂攒动，不愿意放过到口的美食一般，对他紧缠不休。追击的达斯机械兽人族发出放射性雷电，数量多到编织成一张复杂而细密的大网。高德李斯就在这张雷电大网中艰难地穿梭。

麦克辛和波德第兹心有灵犀地同时发动了魔导弹强攻，驱逐了部分达斯机械兽人族，终于让两头龙成功在飓风涌动的空中相会。

“麦克辛！怎么回事？”波德第兹朝同伴大喊，“哪来这么多异族？”

“噢，波德第兹……谢天谢地，我还能活着见到你！”恐慌和惊喜同时涌进麦克辛狂跳不止的心，让他的话声既兴奋又颤抖，“你为什么现在才到？我早就用信鸽通知你了！”

“我并没有收到什么信鸽……”波德第兹一面督促乌路斯赶紧往安全地带飞，一面向同伴询问情况，“这些异族，到底为什么——？”

“我也不知道！”因为魔力信鸽没能及时传达而气上心头的麦克辛不开心地打断了波德第兹的话，小声咒骂了一句，“他们突然就来了！”

想起巡逻途中的遭遇，麦克辛至今都感到不可思议。接受戍边任务以来，他第一次撞见如此规模的异族，与高德李斯挣扎着抵抗了一会儿，最终因数量差距太大而不敌。他一面撤退一面派魔力信鸽传书给波德第兹，可始终等不到友人接应，无奈之下只能让高德李斯赶回村庄，口头通知同伴离开。一路上，异族始终跟着他们，形影不离。

虽然完成不了龙王交付的使命让波德第兹感到恼火，可眼下也顾不上那么多了，尽快撤离才是上策。“总之我们快走。不能和这些家伙正面对抗！”

他们不能回原来的村庄把灾难带给村民，只能另选撤退方向，而在撤退前，最优先考虑的，是如何在近一千个敌人面前突围。

眼看就快到手的猎物飞走了，还成功和同伴碰了头，达斯机械兽人族被激怒了，一个个深深嵌入脑门的硕大独眼，同时发出饥渴和嗜血的光芒，凝视着被视为猎物的两名龙术士和两位龙族。他们发出好战的咆哮，牢牢地追逐着企图逃跑的敌人。

乌路斯、高德李斯尽全力飞驰，却无法甩开太多距离。远看过去，紧随身后的灰色机械怪物们遍布星空，密密麻麻好似一只只蚂蚁，数目实在太多了。

迫不得已之下，两位龙术士只好采取非常规的撤退手段，决定用“空间转移”逃离现场。

就在二人集中心神念诵空间魔法冗长的咒语时，意识到猎物举动和目的的达斯机械兽人族，行动变得愈加疯狂起来。他们发誓要阻止龙术士逃走，不惜耗费巨量雷压，仿佛浪费财宝一样的连续发射出超高密集度的雷电。

形状各异的雷电闪现着白昼般的光芒，照亮了深邃的夜空，有线形，球形，网状形，全部射向敌人——

剧烈的震动摇晃着乌路斯庞大的躯体，在给主人争取吟诵时间而奋力飞翔的时候，这头海龙不慎被闪电击中了尾部与躯干的连接处，身体发生偏斜，出现了最致命的破绽。

一部分异族趁机追了上去，眼看就要赶超乌路斯将其包围，为了阻止敌人，波德第兹不得已放弃了咒语的念诵，把精力用在魔导弹退敌上面。

魔力编织的炮弹携带纯银的光华，打退了几只撕咬上来的异族，然而于事无补。前面的异族被击退，后面的异族立刻补上来，追赶并发射连续的闪电光束。

乌路斯为躲避敌人的进攻已拼尽全力，根本无暇顾及主人的窘况。波德第兹只得求助于同伴。他在满目铅灰的空中寻找麦克辛与高德李斯的身影，却什么都没发现。是走散了还是顺利逃脱了？

等波德第兹重新把注意力调回身边，他愕然发现，瞬息之间，战况已变得比先前更加不利。乌路斯刚刚喷射出一次龙息，消灭了追至前方的异族，但他无法应对来自侧面的危险，腹部再次被雷电击中。虽然及时稳定住身体，但所负的伤已经影响到飞行速度，被敌人包抄只是时间问题。

“可恶！”

友人不见了，自己仍处于困境。前所未有的焦躁啃噬着波德第兹全身。心乱如麻的这名男子，仿佛遗忘了作为龙术士的战斗素养，连最起码的反击都做不到了。

乌路斯的体力到达极限，无路可退的他，与数目庞大的机械兽人撞在一起，还来不及翻转方向，粗大而又密集的机械触角就缠住了他的嘴部，迫使它闭合起来。异族蜂拥而上，无法喷吐龙息的海龙被卷入令人绝望的包围圈，插翅难飞了。

“异族杂碎，离乌路斯远一点！”

从战场另一端拼命赶来的高德李斯发出怒喊。他和麦克辛并没有独自逃离，而是在敌人的追赶下，与同伴被迫分散了。异族的战术是将两对主从分而吞之，高德李斯觉察到乌路斯的危险，及时赶回战场，麦克辛也不能忍受扔下好友，自己屈辱地逃走。他放弃“空间转移”的逃亡策略，与从者一同奔赴同伴陷落的位置。

“救、救命……”

已经失去思考能力的波德第兹神情呆板又恐慌，好像一个找不到双亲的孩子，无助地在龙背上咿咿呀呀自语。视野里满目都是灰色的机械恶魔，如此绝望的时刻，恐怕他情愿自己的双眼瞎了，也不想目睹自己被屠杀的场面吧。

“再坚持一下，波德第兹！”

虽然看不清楚对方的表情，但好友的求援已经感受到了，麦克辛急忙在手边召唤了好几个魔法阵。

高德李斯喉头的厚皮被体内龙息的能量照亮了，准备以“龙炎波”一举歼灭包围乌路斯主从的恶魔。可是还没等他就位发射，看到他过来的异族就已经赶在他救场前，纷纷把魔爪伸向了被团团围困、逃无可逃的海龙。

随着双翼、四爪和尾巴被相继瓜分啃咬，形体残缺的乌路斯终于彻底丧失了抵抗的力量，最后，连头部都深深陷入了那一张张滴着恶臭涎水的巨口中。

波德第兹目睹了全部，却没有做出任何反抗或补救。他那早已全面崩溃的理智，注定他只能表情麻木地看着海龙的身体被撕碎而束手无策，甚至连身上由共生契约的特性所带来的切肤剧痛，也感受不到。

脚下的海龙被吞得只剩背上的几块肉，失去支撑的龙术士一个踉跄跌落夜空，在契约从者死亡的同时，消失了全部的生命体征，化为一阵飞烟离开人世，连遗言都未留下。

高德李斯和麦克辛冲开敌人的阻挠，奋力赶去他们身边，却只能眼睁睁看着同伴殒命。

“啊啊啊波德第兹——！！！”

麦克辛惊恐地发出了声嘶力竭的呼喊，然而，逝去的友人，再也无法听到了。

海龙的残骸被异族吞噬殆尽，见到这一幕，高德李斯瞬间在空中顿停下来，无法接受地看着死者遗骸消失后留下的空白。没能救到同伴的愧疚与愤恨，让他的双眼放射出激烈的火光。

“杀了——杀了他们。”

巨齿在火龙口中摩擦。低沉到极点的话语，透着阴森肃杀的寒意。

从者的心情，麦克辛能深深体会。他瞪视着敌人的棕红色瞳孔中，也藏着无穷无尽的憎恨与怒火。这对关系并不融洽的主从，在危急存亡的这个时刻，达成了共识。要为惨死的同伴报仇，把恶魔消灭，烧成焦炭。哪怕会因此送命也在所不惜。

就在他们决意与数量恐怖的敌人死战到底的时候，一个意想不到的状况出现，改变了战场的局势。前一刻还疯狂追咬敌人的达斯机械兽人族并没有扑向幸存的两人，一瞬间动作整齐地向四处退开，莫名其妙地让出了一个缺口。

“那是……？”

显然，敌人此举并非放他们离开，看上去更像是为了某个领军人物的登场而特意腾出一片区域。麦克辛以经过魔力强化的视觉对周围远眺，在数之不尽的达斯机械兽人族那奇形怪状的轮廓中间，看见了一个格格不入的东西。

——一头机械筑造的巨龙。它的背上，站着某个红金色头发的男子。

“骗人的吧？”眼神透出惊惧，麦克辛声音里掺杂着愤怒和不可思议的情绪，喊出男人的名字，“阿尔斐杰洛……”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半夜偷偷摸摸更新！  
> 失踪N久、懒癌晚期的笔者回来了！  
> 好长时间不码文，手生了不少，时间线也快管理不过来了，这一章应该是1253年吧……  
> 不过能控制住剧情的走向还是让笔者很欣慰，之前由济伽王绑架卢奎莎事件牵出的吸魂术终于派上用场了，阿尔起兵前要做的准备也完成了三步只剩最后一步了（不要再吐槽进展慢了，人家真的很快了啦＝。＝）  
> 作为一直活到现在都没死、本文最长命（？）的一对异性CP，苏洛卢奎莎终于被笔者因为阿尔这个小三拆散了！曾经用力量和权力诱惑阿尔奔赴卡塔特的苏洛，也终于品尝了自己种下的恶果_(:з」∠)_（所以这个故事告诉我们，做人不能太套路，要真诚=w= ←你滚）  
> 接下来将开启大杀特杀模式，杀到血流成河惨绝人寰为止（嗯，等人死光了就能完结了耶～）  
> 虽然不能保证今后按时交公粮，但阿尔篇会写完的！（等写完他的再坑？￣△￣）  
> 最后通告一下，让还在坚持追文的亲们心里有个底，阿尔篇不出意外，应该还有十章就能完结了～


	99. 阿尔斐杰洛（80）

 

容貌隽秀的首席龙术士，双手背在身后，仪态从容地伫立于机械龙背。

“麦克辛前辈，好久不见了。我一直都很想念你呐。”

那两瓣优美惑人的薄唇，轻轻挤弄出一个宛如月牙的笑容，向同僚致以再平常不过的问候，随意中带点热情的口气，好像朋友相聚时打招呼一样。可是，在这样的场景下……

“阿尔斐杰洛……”

不安，恐惧……这些在面对数量庞大的敌军时都没有流露出来的情绪，却在看到阿尔斐杰洛身影的那一刻，全部迸发了出来。

这个男人像鬼影一样站在身前，看着他，麦克辛深深地感到胆颤心惊。“你为什么会在这里？为什么会和这群家伙……”他剧烈颤抖的嘴唇蠕动着，不知该如何说下去，只觉得头脑一片混乱。

这个男人的出现，究竟意味着什么呢？

他的四周遍布达斯机械兽人族，可那些机械怪物却不对他发起进攻，非但不进攻还把他围绕在中间，好像他是个指挥官似的，注意到这个异常状况，麦克辛混乱的头脑好像清醒了些。

“他们……这些恶魔，为什么听你的话？”

“因为他是叛徒。”

高德李斯猛然发出低吼，仿佛提前预知到了真相似的，深沉的嗓音充满了鄙夷和愤怒的情绪。从者的这句断言，进一步加深了麦克辛的怀疑。

“你和这些家伙……是一伙的？”

麦克辛小心翼翼地问道，脸上充满了迷惑和不解的表情。望着山羊胡男子那张好似还心存幻想的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛不禁露出了冷笑。

“麦克辛前辈，你都已经亲眼瞧见我和身为敌人的达斯机械手人族站在一起了，而他们也完全没有攻击我的意思。对于这样的事实，难道还抱有什么疑问吗？”

“啊啊……你承认了？”

被残酷的事实冲击，满面惊愕的麦克辛眼睛不可思议地瞪大了，而在围观的异族队伍里，隐约传出嗤笑他的声音，证实了阿尔斐杰洛所言非虚。就在麦克辛大脑停止思考的时候，为了彻底击垮他的理智和复仇的欲念，阿尔斐杰洛举起自己始终背在身后的双手，一只从身体中间被截成两断的魔力信鸽，出现在了麦克辛和高德李斯的眼前。

“竟然、竟然是你——”

自己用来与友人取得联系的信鸽，麦克辛绝不会认错的，原来它早已经被这个男人给毁了！那么今晚的这一切，异族的大举进攻，也都是他的诡计……

“你的信鸽实在太扎眼了，我不想发现也难。”阿尔斐杰洛的表情已经变成完全的不屑和冷笑了。

“原来是这样吗。”高德李斯沉着地低语着，并没有像主人麦克辛那样情绪受到动摇。他赤色的竖瞳带着一如既往藐视人类的高傲，直直地盯着不远处与异族为伍的首席，眼中傲慢的神色甚至令注意到他目光的阿尔斐杰洛有些不快。“如果首席的叛变已经确凿无疑，那就没有多说废话的必要了。”

冷静的宣言落下后，这头火龙在丝毫没有跟主人商量的情况下出手了。目的非常明确，是要冒着被敌人围歼的危险，强杀阿尔斐杰洛。

“背叛卡塔特的罪人，以死谢罪吧！”

高德李斯如一发离弦的箭，朝认准的目标疾速飞驰而去。无论是突然起步的动作也好，还是起步后在空中的加速，都迅捷得完全超出在场人们意料。

勇猛的火龙不顾危险，以众人几乎反应不过来的速度冲向前方的异族部队，一面靠近一面聚起龙息怒焰，想要一举消灭他们中心的红发男子。可是，这堵上了高德李斯自身性命的突袭行为，却被一股怪异而神秘的力量阻止了。

就在火龙准备喷吐出红炎的威力时，他庞大的身躯突然停止了动作，一阵阵白烟从包覆住肢体的鳞片缝隙间冒了出来，瞬间弥漫整片夜空。

“怎么了！”

从者的身体四周莫名冒起了烟，这现象令麦克辛感到害怕——不，在看清楚那是什么东西之后，他发现这稀薄的白色物质根本不是烟，也不是雾气，而是某种类似于精气一样的东西。

脱离躯壳的不明烟雾渐渐凝聚到高空中的某一处，在那里，出现了一个之前不曾在战场露过面的男人。

阿尔斐杰洛早已发现那名男子的到来，歪头朝他投去敬佩的眼神，无言地表达谢意。

“首席大人，你不用客气。这只不过是举手之劳而已。”驾临现场的男子正是将军华伦达因。他奉刹耶王之命前来协助阿尔斐杰洛，此刻，正陶醉地把玩着掌中的火龙灵魂，根本不屑抬头去看对方一眼。

“就算你的援助不是出于自愿，我还是很感激你的。”

阿尔斐杰洛的致谢在华伦达因听来实在太虚假了，这名俊美的将军终于抬了抬眼，有些不耐烦地把视线对准他，“别说废话了，还是快点处理那个龙术士吧。”

“你这家伙又是谁？啊啊啊！”

新敌人的到来使麦克辛陷入了更加危险的境地，这名山羊胡大汉正要发声质问，高亢的尾音却毫无征兆地变成了尖叫，划过漆黑的长空。

原本给予他支撑的高德李斯突然坠落，连带着脚下踩空的主人一起跌了下去。千钧一发之际麦克辛赶紧调动周围的气流撑起身体，才勉强在虚空中保住平衡。

“高德李斯，你怎么了？”

依靠浮空术维持漂浮状态的麦克辛大吼着望向仍在不断下坠的火龙，为他不进行挣扎的举动感到古怪。前一秒他还斗志高昂企图杀死阿尔斐杰洛，现在却连被敌人击落都不反抗，傻傻地放任自己摔下去，好像失去了神志。

不用多说，麦克辛立刻施展“幻影”瞬移，解救即将与地面碰撞的火龙。

数道灰影闪身而过，赶在龙术士前面追了上去，其中一些人围住麦克辛不让他靠近高德李斯，另一些人追上高德李斯，无数触手缠住他的身体。

“做什么？！”

施救的脚步因异族的干扰被迫停止，麦克辛愤恨而诧异地怒吼起来。可是从他们出手的样子看，也不像是要伤害高德李斯，只是用触爪固定住他的身子，不让他跌下去罢了。

从者虽然没有生命危险，却不再受自己调遣了。之前始终摸不透敌人用意的麦克辛，终于意识到他们是要将高德李斯扣为人质逼自己就范。

然而，自己的那个暴脾气的从者，为什么面对敌人的劫持，会没有一点点反应呢？

麦克辛目光狐疑，时而看向四周不怀好意的达斯机械兽人族，时而朝上方的阿尔斐杰洛望过去，而就在他警惕地审视着昔日同僚的时候，余光恰好瞥到了那位后来才加入战斗的银发男子。

那名男子身着华贵的狐皮外衣，手上捧着一团火焰。那不是寻常的火焰，它洁白透彻，缥缈如轻烟，是麦克辛这一生从未见到过的东西，美丽而纯净。

山羊胡大汉静静地观察着银发的男人，观察对方手里的那团东西，脸上的神色从疑惑渐渐转变为不安。

是灵魂。

缠绕在那个男人周身的灵魂正在发出悲鸣，让那身一尘不染的貂毛外衣好似染上了比血腥还要恐怖的气息。那脆弱的灵魂，只要稍微用劲儿捏一下，就能使自己的契约者命丧黄泉。到时不光高德李斯，连麦克辛也将随之陨落。

“不——不可能的！不会的！”

拒绝相信这一切的麦克辛不断摇晃着脑袋，他的神色从未如此慌张，无措地望向被异族挟持的从者。高德李斯周身的烟雾早已消散，昔日无比刚强的这头火龙，此时此刻却化为了一具没有灵魂的躯壳。徒然圆睁的竖瞳空洞而硕大，揭露着他已经不受自己掌控的命运。

共生契约双方本该共同体验和承担对方身体所受到的痛楚，不过华伦达因造成的伤害并非肉体层面，所以即使高德李斯的灵魂被剥离，麦克辛的身体也没受到任何损伤，依旧可以如往常那般行动、战斗。

然而，在契约从者都被敌人彻底控制起来的现在，麦克辛已经成为孤家寡人，凭一己之力与异族及阿尔斐杰洛对抗，无疑是愚蠢且不现实的。

“麦克辛前辈，你该知道怎么做才是正确的吧。”阿尔斐杰洛的言语里充满了胜利在望的喜悦，用刺耳傲慢的语调冲击着麦克辛脆弱的心理防线。

眼中犹带惊悸，麦克辛愣愣地看向这名曾经的同伴，不知该怎么答复。

眼前的那个男人，究竟是谁呢？一个欺骗者，伪装者，还是向昔日同胞举起屠刀的恶魔？

“死，还是活命，我给你一个选择的机会。一个连你的友人都不曾拥有的机会。”

阿尔斐杰洛催促着麦克辛尽快作出决定，语气愈加得意起来。听到这居高临下的声调，麦克辛脸上呆滞的表情在刹那间凝结了。迷惘与惊愕从他的眼中完全地消失了，代之而来的是鄙夷和憎恶。

“……你要我向这些恶魔投降吗？要我向你投降？屈服于一个叛徒吗？”

“你现在除了投降，难道还有其他出路吗？对于你这个把同伴推向死亡深渊的祸首，饶你不死简直是恩赐啊。”

“波德第兹……我的那位挚友，不是你所投奔的这群异族杀死的吗？！”

“害死他的人，是你。”紫罗兰色的双瞳锁定一脸窘迫的麦克辛，阿尔斐杰洛微微一笑，眼神温柔而阴狠，“死的那个人本该是你，波德第兹才是应该幸存下来的那个人。本来他可以不用为你牺牲的，可是不敢与敌人独自作战的你却把敌人带到他的面前，让他陷入危机。是你的无能害死了他。就算我拦下了你的信使，你还是给他带去了死亡。”

“你……你胡说！”为什么他会说出这种话，得出这种荒谬的结论呢？难道会有现在的结果，真的是自己的错？麦克辛一时陷入沉思，不禁自我怀疑起来，但他马上意识到是这个男人在颠倒黑白，立刻扯开嗓门朝他怒吼，“明明是你这个叛徒勾结异族势力袭击我们的！”

“可倘若你不与波德第兹会合，独自逃亡的话，他就不会落得灰飞烟灭的下场了。”阴郁的光芒在阿尔斐杰洛眸中闪烁不定，“不要再逃避责任了。是你的软弱和无能判了他死刑——你最好的朋友，你却要了他的命。波德第兹也好还是高德李斯，全都是因为你才会遭难的。”

“不是的，不是的！”在对方不断的精神打击和威逼之下，麦克辛暴躁而绝望地否定着，“你再胡说八道，我就杀了你！”

尽管麦克辛似乎鼓起勇气反抗威胁自己的阿尔斐杰洛，但其实他只是在原地吼叫，并没有真的采取什么行动。阿尔斐杰洛或那个异族头领只需下一道命令，就足以让轻举妄动的自己像波德第兹和乌路斯那样死无全尸。除了屈服，麦克辛似乎别无选择。

“啊，那么现在，孤立无援的你，准备如何与我、与那么多敌人抗衡呢，麦克辛前辈？”阿尔斐杰洛边说边轻声笑了起来，那是令人深深惶恐的邪恶而病态的笑容，能让面对它的人们所有的情感都立刻溺毙在自己的不安里。“你的契约从者已经帮不到你了。你再这样执迷不悟，是不是要我把高德李斯的灵魂捏碎你才高兴呢？”

“混蛋！你们到底要对高德李斯怎么样！”

“高德李斯能不能活命取决于你。波德第兹、乌路斯都是因你而死，你使卡塔特折损一位龙裔，戍边任务亦宣告失败，龙王绝对不会原谅你。你难道要带着这样的屈辱回卡塔特接受处罚，与孤塔的高墙铁窗相伴终生？想想我曾经的遭遇。你不会比我更幸运的。”

阿尔斐杰洛望着麦克辛，以劝降的口吻对他说，语气竟有几分诚挚。此时这名红金色头发的男子脸上的表情是那样严肃而专注。至少，在劝服麦克辛归顺自己这件事情上，他确实是真诚的。

他答应过刹耶王除掉波德第兹与麦克辛，但是他也有自己的想法。

在与刹耶进行合作前，他们一直都是敌人，这段关系也许还将穿插很久。他在空镇击败刹耶的五个将军，之后更是直接杀死了卜朗彭，带着这样的污点去求刹耶方的支持，一定会遭到刹耶旧部下们的强烈反对。所以，刹耶才要他杀死波德第兹和麦克辛，作为交易的筹码。

效忠卡塔特的龙术士越少，阿尔斐杰洛攻破卡塔特的几率就越大。但是光凭异族的支持，而自己没有足够让他们重视自己的实力，他很难在刹耶军队中立足。因此，他必须争取愿意支持自己的龙术士到他身边。苏洛是第一个，麦克辛就是下一个他要争取的对象。

杀死两人中的一人，换取刹耶的信任，同时收服一人，增强自己的力量。阿尔斐杰洛此行势在必得，绝不会让机会溜走。而外强中干的麦克辛，显然更容易受人掌控。

“我……我……”

在阿尔斐杰洛罗织的大段理由中，有一个要点切中了麦克辛的软肋。他确实由于任务的失败而感到害怕，不敢回去接受龙王的重罚，可如果加入阿尔斐杰洛的反叛大军对抗龙族，同样也是死路一条啊……

“我说过，我会给你一个机会，一个活下来不受任何损失的机会。”阿尔斐杰洛决定给麦克辛最后一次施压，说话的口气变得强硬起来，不容他反驳和犹豫。“这个机会连波德第兹都不曾拥有。”

“……可恶！我到底该怎么做？可恶啊啊啊！”

毫无意义地仰天怒喊了一阵，无路可逃的这名男子，终于无奈地向敌人、向昔日的同伴垂下了肩膀……

“——真是个可造之材。”

一个缓慢低吟的男人声音，在被烛光笼罩的昏暗房间里响起。这个房间距离众人所处的战场非常遥远，却好像就在它隔壁似的，完全能够看到在那里发生的事。

远方，建造在南喀尔巴阡山的地下宫殿——

阿尔斐杰洛、波德第兹、麦克辛之间所发生事件的整个过程，正通过“王之眼”宾那双几乎能监控整块欧洲大陆的神眼，传输到刹耶王眼前。

宝座上的王兴致勃勃地看着部下展现的场景，仿佛在欣赏一场绝妙的话剧表演。“换作我是那个男人，也一定会这样做吧。”

挑起龙术士互相厮杀，以此削弱卡塔特的这条妙计，其结果稍微有些出乎刹耶的预料。阿尔斐杰洛没有按自己的要求将那两个龙术士赶尽杀绝，反倒活捉了其中一人，要把他带回自己的据点。然而，在得知这一情况后，刹耶非但没有一点不高兴，反而非常兴奋的样子，赤色的双瞳在烛火映照下折射出愉悦的光芒，对阿尔斐杰洛的表现赞不绝口。

“那我们就更不能让他的阴谋得逞了。”宾单手搭在王的肩头，保持这样的姿势继续传输脑中的画面，同时身子半弯，贴在王的耳边，用提醒的语气低声说，“那个男人，一定是想借机扩充自己的势力，才饶了那个龙术士一命。王，千万要当心啊。”虽然心里面知道英明睿智的王肯定比自己更早就揭破了对方的如意算盘，不过考虑到臣子身上的劝诫责任，他依旧选择了开口。

听完部下郑重其事的谏言，刹耶王笑容甜美，游刃有余地说道，“我连首席都能容下，还用得着担心那种实力的龙术士吗？”

“那个龙术士只是小角色。真正恐怖的是那个首席。收留那种男人简直就好像养了一头猛虎在身边，随时都会有被他反咬的危险。如何安置那个男人，我们必须早作打算。”

“怎么回事，宾，今天格外话多呢。”瞄了一眼平时沉默寡言的宾，刹耶王嘴角的笑容愈发甜腻，用轻佻的语气调侃着态度谨慎的部下，“类似的谏言，光是霏什那家伙就至少向我提过二十次了。”

“我只是担心……”

“我明白，我都明白。”刹耶点点头，把目光转向远方的战场，“不过嘛，游戏就是要这样玩才有意思。”

“游戏？”

“哈，真是越来越让我兴奋了啊。”

发出由衷赞叹的刹耶王，并没有接着宾的询问说下去。虽然屋子里只有这名部下陪伴自己，然而王的声音却仿佛穿越了时空的阻碍，直接与千里之外的阿尔斐杰洛对话起来。

赤色眼眸带着憧憬，痴痴地望着红金色头发的男子。

“首席……我会期待你今后的表现。”

 

CXCV

 

彩虹桥——

守桥的杜拉斯特与回程的阿尔斐杰洛在桥上相遇，尴尬的气氛瞬间铺陈开来，连周围的空气也仿佛静止了。

在他数小时前准备过桥去人界的那个时候，杜拉斯特就曾委婉地劝过他，不要再一意孤行。阿尔斐杰洛不但没有把对方的忠告听在耳里，还用挑衅的言语鼓励他去告发自己。如今，在见到阿尔斐杰洛回来的这一刻，杜拉斯特竟然一脸羞愧地低下了头，不敢与他四目相对。从那做贼心虚一样的表情判断，显然在阿尔斐杰洛离开的这段时间，发生过什么事情。

“怎么了，杜拉斯特，你这个样子，似乎有什么话要对我说啊。”

“……也没什么。想必您已经猜到了。”

“你把我擅自跑去人界的事告诉族长了？”

“对不起，我实在无法再替您隐瞒下去了……”

阿尔斐杰洛听后默默不语了一会儿，最终他既没有怪罪杜拉斯特也没有恼羞成怒，只是苦笑着摇了摇头，“你没有错。错的从一开始就是我。”

从首席堂堂正正的态度中觉察出他似乎愿意主动承担过错，杜拉斯特稍微放宽了心，轻叹一声后，鞠躬向他表示，“我陪您一起过去吧。”

“为什么要陪我？”阿尔斐杰洛不解地皱起眉，“难道在我接受处罚时，还要你在一边旁听结果吗？”

守桥者弯下腰，平静地回答，“是族长的命令。我将与您一同受罚。”

听到这样的回答，阿尔斐杰洛不再多说什么了，在杜拉斯特的陪同下，走最近的路赶向龙神殿。那座他已经无数次踏入的神圣殿宇，一如平常那般宏伟，孤傲地屹立于卡塔特大山脉群的至高处。阿尔斐杰洛端详着殿内组成这盛大景观的每一个部件，无论是精巧大气的装饰品，还是高高在上的两位老者严厉肃然的表情，都与往常没有分别，最后，他将目光落在台阶尽头那两张金光闪闪、象征着权力的宝座上。

“屡教不改啊，阿尔斐杰洛。”火龙王低沉的声音压抑着不快的情绪，敲响了议事大厅内由大理石砌成的墙壁，哪怕只是回音，都能让人感到有十分强烈的怒气积压在里面。“你什么都不用说了，也不必再解释了，杜拉斯特已经向我们坦白了一切。”那双深陷在眼窝深处的尖瞳一动不动地直盯着单膝跪在台阶下的阿尔斐杰洛，从中透射出来的厉光，则更能体现出他对首席的厌恶和不满。

“从孤塔出来的这些年，本以为你已经意识到自己的错误，不会再做出忤逆的事情了。结果你总是让我们失望。”海龙王缓慢地用手捋着从下颚一直绵延到胸口的白胡子，眼中的光芒却不像手上轻缓的动作那样温和。即使是在卡塔特住了那么多年的阿尔斐杰洛，每次在与他正面相对时，都依然会受不了这种极具压迫力的目光而想要移开视线。发起怒来的海龙王，有时甚至比火龙王还要可怕。“人界到底有什么迷住了你？最好老实交代。”

这一刻，终于来了。阿尔斐杰洛已经做好了觉悟。尽管摆出一副面无表情的样子，却始终毕恭毕敬地低头伏面，跪在地上，“我是一个人类。比起卡塔特，我更向往人类世界的风光。我想要归隐。”

听到这惊人的话语，两位龙王的面色立刻大变。

“居然提出这种要求——”

抢在火龙王大声喝叱之前，阿尔斐杰洛低声回答，“不是要求，是恳求。我愿意辞去首席的职务。恳求两位族长批准我这小小的心愿。”

听到这样的话，火龙王和海龙王忍不住瞪大双眼，口中发出细小的惊叫声，就连跪在阿尔斐杰洛身旁的杜拉斯特也一脸僵硬地抬起头，带着茫然的表情朝他望过去。

“就为了这个理由，你要离开？”

海龙王锐利的双眸中，闪现出将信将疑的光芒，严酷地盯视着阿尔斐杰洛。

这个人类如今给人的感觉，好像厌倦了追名逐利，想要回归故乡去过简简单单没有争斗的生活了。他究竟是什么时候从一个雄心万丈的首席脱胎换骨变成现在这副无欲无求模样的呢？当然，这其中肯定离不开孤塔结界对他的调|教和驯服，海龙王从来没有怀疑过这一点，不过，他想知道的是，这个男人会选择退位，到底是“宁神结界”驯化的结果，还是他内心深处原本就存在着这样的想法呢？

毕竟，自从设立首席龙术士一职以来，还从没有发生过首席主动辞职不干的情况。对首席的任命权，一直都牢牢掌握在两位龙王手里，提拔擢用也好还是撤职不用，从来都由龙王定夺，被选中的龙术士只有默默领受的份。多少人挤破头皮也想当一把首席龙术士过过瘾，享受站在顶点睥睨众生的快感，怎么会有人舍得放弃这份至高荣誉呢？

然而，面对海龙王的质问，阿尔斐杰洛只是严肃地点了点头，态度诚恳地回答道，“是的。我现在终于明白自己真正留恋的是什么东西了。我想回人界，过属于人类的生活。我从来都不是一个合格的首席。这个位子还是留给更贤能的人坐吧。”

“可你这样，岂不是违背了自己当初的承诺。你答应过会永远守护龙族，守护这片土地。现在说走就走，是不负责任的表现。”

海龙王这番苛责的话语，似有挽留之意，又仿佛是在试探他，阿尔斐杰洛听完，一脸坦然地摇了摇头。

“我的离开并不代表我会忘记身为龙术士的使命。就算不再是首席，我也一样能为龙族效力。”

火龙王眼里含着强烈的怀疑，审视着流畅作答的首席，“如果你心意已决……”

“我心意已决，但绝不是想要抵赖自己犯下的错才在这个时候提出辞职的。私自下界的错我绝不会逃避。只有一点，希望你们能够放过杜拉斯特。他是一个忠诚可靠的人，卡塔特需要这样的人。他是受我的威胁才没有第一时间向你们汇报的。”

“首席大人……”

完全没有想到首席会为自己开脱的杜拉斯特，惊讶地抬起脑袋朝红金色头发的男人瞄去一眼，越来越无法搞懂他到底想要做什么了。

“哼，我也很意外，他那样的男人竟然会选择包庇你。”火龙王冷冷地斜了杜拉斯特一眼，批评一句后再度把目光看向阿尔斐杰洛，“也许你的身上真有什么过人之处吧。至少你懂得急流勇退。”

“阿尔斐杰洛，感谢你对卡塔特所做的一切。我们尊重你的意愿。”海龙王庄严的仪态，完全不输于当年册封仪式上所展露的，但他说话的语气却显得很平淡，用仿佛秉公办事的口吻对请辞返乡的男人说，“过往的错误我们不会再追究了。在此我郑重宣布，从明日起你不再担任首席。你可以随时离开卡塔特。今后如果有需要你的地方，我们会通过密探与你联系的。”

“感谢你们。”

口中表露着感激，埋首跪伏于地的男子却在心里对龙王的宣判不以为然。

就这样结束了……他的首席之旅。

解除跪地的姿势慢慢站起来，朝两位龙王深深地鞠了一躬后，阿尔斐杰洛头也不回、毫无一丝眷恋地离开了龙神殿。

恐怕对他们而言，自己这个首席，很早以前就没有价值了吧。无法再为龙族提供敌人的新情报，不仅如此还总是传出嫉贤妒能的恶劣事迹，与从者长期不合，经常做出不恰当的行为，屡屡挑战龙王的权威。他们会在他提出辞职后的一瞬间就迅速达成共识抛弃他，这样的结果阿尔斐杰洛其实早就料到了。早在当初雅士帕尔被接上山，他们不就巴不得他把首席的位子让出来吗？

阿尔斐杰洛走出龙神殿，却没有立即离开卡塔特，而是慢慢沿下山的路返回首席居所。这条山路对他而言熟悉得就好比回家一样，然而走过那么多次，从来都没有出现过亲切或怀念的感觉，现在，他却觉得有些难以割舍，忍不住想要再回去看一眼。

无法舍弃的，究竟是首席的荣耀，还是自己成为龙术士这些年保卫卡塔特所付出的光阴和心血呢？明明之前充满了离开的决意，现在却又忽然踌躇不决起来，人有的时候就是这样矛盾。

回到居所，在门廊前停下脚步呆站着，阿尔斐杰洛看了看种植在四周的花草，慢慢在屋前的台阶坐下来。他既不想进屋，又不想走，就这么坐着，眼睛一直望向视野前方异彩纷呈的花坛，视线最终聚焦于自己亲手制作的日晷雕像上，默默出神。

阿尔斐杰洛不是个习惯于缅怀过去的人。但是，多年后的今天，当回头遥望时，那些在时光中迈过的脚步，却依然清晰可触。

在首席位置上体会到的悲喜，浮光掠影般萦绕于他的心头。自己在卡塔特耗费的数十载光阴，到底有多少意义呢？

许多年前，这名怀揣着梦想投身龙族而来的男子，经过自身的奋斗和磨砺，仅仅两年便取代了初代首席乔贞，就任第二代首席。

一直以来所向往的、无论如何都不肯放手的这个桂冠，这一次却由他本人亲手丢弃。回眸望去，五十年的首席生涯，前期风光无限，中间几度曲折，最后却是虎头蛇尾，缺了一个完美的结果。

比萨之战曾使他载誉而归，成为炙手可热的人物。那是他刚当上首席三年的事。他火得太快了，出道后极短的时间里，就迅速窜起成为挽救卡塔特的大功臣。然而成名太早，往往不是一件好事。之后的岁月，他在龙王无限的猜忌与提防中度过，成为一个劣迹斑斑、始终不得信任的首席。或许一切的根源，早在比萨之战的那个时候就已经埋下了。

阳光温柔地抚摩着这个呆坐台阶整整一天的男人，终于，在日晷雕像的指针拨到第二天早晨七点时，他站了起来。波德第兹主从遇害、麦克辛主从失踪的消息暂时还没有传回来，但也是迟早的事。必须赶在消息散播之前下山。

阿尔斐杰洛回头最后望了一眼拘禁了自己半个世纪的首席居所，决定离开。虽然得到这样的结局多少有些悲哀有些遗憾，但这全部都是由自己作出的选择所收获到的结果。一切就此终结。他释然地想。没有什么行囊需要收拾的，也没有任何东西可以带走，这儿的一切对他都不再重要了，这个男人决定远走高飞，像自由翱翔于天际的雄鹰一样，独自踏上前方的征途，倘若有生之年他还能回到这里，必定是以颠覆者的身份。

为了达成颠覆龙族统治的目标，他必须交出首席的位子。只有这样才能获得自由往来人界的机会和时间，向龙族复仇。

复仇的方法其实有很多种，不一定非得出走。如果他能模清守护者值班的情况，在夜晚悄悄潜入龙王的寝宫，趁他们入睡时进行刺杀，只要能做到谨慎行事和不拖泥带水，还是有一线完成的希望。但即使用这样的方法成功刺杀龙王，又有什么用呢？阿尔斐杰洛将要面对全体龙族和守护者凶残血腥的报复。独身战斗的他，就算再勇猛也无法抵挡那么多人的联手，必然会被愤怒的复仇者撕成碎片。

何况，仅仅刺杀龙王根本不能让阿尔斐杰洛满足，他还渴望更多的东西——从腐败的龙族政权中攫取最高权力。而要实现这一野心，他就必须在远离卡塔特势力之外的地方集结起一支足以把龙族埋葬的强大军队，反攻卡塔特山脉，摧毁龙族的文明。所以，他必须为谋求长远的利益做出牺牲，放弃首席宝座这块早已咀嚼无味的肉。

因此，阿尔斐杰洛并不为自己的决定感到悲伤和惋惜。短暂的割舍，是为了实现更伟大的梦想。

清淡的叹息慢慢飘逝于风声中。阿尔斐杰洛抬眸，坚定地望向前方。

脚下前行的路，还没有走到终点。而任何一场诀别，都少不了送行的人。

离开“龙之巅”，走在通往彩虹桥的大道上，阿尔斐杰洛注意到陆陆续续开始有一些人朝他的位置聚拢过来，却又不敢靠得太近，一双双眼睛远远地观望着赶路的自己。

首席请辞的消息肯定已经传遍了整个卡塔特，但是前来送别他的人并不多，只有一些爱管闲事的守护者的身影，几乎没看到一个龙族。

自己的这个首席，是不是当得太失败了呢？送行的队伍稀稀疏疏，完全无法跟乔贞当年卸任离开时相比。阿尔斐杰洛无法揣测是龙王有令不许人们送行，还是真正爱戴他、不希望他离开的人实在太少，无论是哪种原因，他都觉得不重要了。

不过，这样难得一见的场面，那个家伙果然是不会缺席的啊。

与自己长期对抗的夙敌突然主动提出辞职，就等于是投降一样。能够亲眼见证阿尔斐杰洛离开，雅麦斯自然到场了。在他看来，阿尔斐杰洛的举动和敌人在战场狼狈败逃没有什么区别，他当然不会错过如此精彩的一幕。而那抹刺眼的红色，阿尔斐杰洛也早就用眼角的余光瞥见了。

微微抬头，紫罗兰色的眼眸斜斜瞥向被马西斯、费扬斯和翁忒斯三人围簇在中间的雅麦斯。他和他的拥趸者特意站在遥远的高处，能够俯瞰阿尔斐杰洛所经之途的位置。那双仿佛在宣示自己胜利的眼睛，一直凝视着下方的男子。

雅麦斯的眼神，阿尔斐杰洛一直都很厌恶，此刻几乎能听见它发出声音，仿佛在说，“我赢了”。

“终于，还是我赢了。虽然中间出了些岔子，让你这好命的家伙又死灰复燃了一段时间，但那终究只是彻底失败前短暂的幻象罢了！这场较量的胜利者，只会是我，永远都是我！”

雅麦斯嘴里咕哝着大段龙语，看周围人附和的表情，想必在发表胜利的宣言吧。阿尔斐杰洛离他有些距离，听不见他的话，只能通过读唇辨别出大概内容。然而，他没有任何冲上去与之理论的兴趣。

就让这头狂傲愚昧的火龙先高兴一阵子好了。当那个家伙得知高德李斯的事情后，不知道还能不能像现在这样春风得意。不过也可能他压根就没当高德李斯是朋友，不会在意他的死活吧。话说回来，自己又何必去操心那些事，就当作没看见这家伙吧。总有一天，他会回来埋葬这个政权。在阿尔斐杰洛罗列的清洗名单里，雅麦斯必定首当其冲，排在前几名的位置。那个家伙笑不了多久了。

阿尔斐杰洛继续向前走，不顾周遭人们的视线和讨论声。来送他的人虽然不多，但有一个是任何人都无法替代的。在看到那个人的时候，阿尔斐杰洛的内心既感到欣慰，又有一股难以面对他的羞愧感在心底作祟，因此犹豫了一会儿，才鼓起勇气径直走向他。

“……老师。”无论什么时候都充满了自信和傲气的阿尔斐杰洛，现在的眼睛里竟闪过一丝紧张和羞愧的神色，好像无法直视奥诺马伊斯一样，不敢看向他的眼睛，“真抱歉，我终于成为您所教授的众多学生中，最让您失望的那一个了。”

听完弟子丧气的话语，奥诺马伊斯却一脸平静地摇摇头，否认的语气里透着坚定，“我不这么认为。”

“我要走了，要离开这里。”

“我知道。我都了解。”

奥诺马伊斯理解弟子的决定，早就猜到会有这一天。孤塔的铜墙铁壁早已经磨光了他的锐气，之前一直强撑着选择继续留在这里，只因为过于强烈的自尊心和想要重建辉煌的执念在作怪。现在，他终于把一切都看开了。不知怎的，奥诺马伊斯隐隐为弟子的决定感到欣慰。

也许是从老师脸上的表情感受到他的想法吧，阿尔斐杰洛终于不再躲避他的目光，抬起头和奥诺马伊斯互相对望着，接着惭愧地笑了笑。

“还有好多没完成的事。曾经夸下的海口，说什么要向世人展现作为英雄的自己，那种不切实际的幻想，恐怕再也没办法实现了。”

“不，已经足够了。你为卡塔特做的一切。”

没有抱怨弟子年轻时所做的狂梦，奥诺马伊斯微微笑道，脸上平淡而又轻松的表情，看起来根本不像在与人道别，仿佛进行的只是与平时完全一样的日常对话罢了。

这个表面严厉、内心却充满慈爱的长者，无条件地信任着自己的学生，而自己的真面目，恐怕只有等将来攻上卡塔特山、杀光所有龙族的那一天，才会在他的面前被揭示出来吧。一面这样想着，阿尔斐杰洛一面低下头，让额前刘海的阴影掩埋脸上的表情。“老师，真的很谢谢你。”

“不用谢我。”奥诺马伊斯伸出手去，轻缓地拍打着弟子的肩膀，“你我师徒一场，我是该送你最后一程。可你不应该只跟我道别的，不是吗？”

哎呀呀，自己怎么就把那个家伙忘掉了呢……直到被老师提醒，阿尔斐杰洛才发现在较远的角落还有一个人，好像也是来给自己送行的。尽管那人躲得远远的，然而他身上的气息，阿尔斐杰洛一探便知。那本该是自己很容易就觉察出来的家伙，因为他们俩连着同一根契约线，无论对方在哪，都能准确无误地感应出对方。可是在奥诺马伊斯示意之前，阿尔斐杰洛竟完全没有发现。他到底是有多么忽视这个从者的存在啊……连他自己都忍不住摇头轻笑起来了。

“你和尼克勒斯，都是很倔强和固执的人啊。”

是啊，那么多年都在赌气，谁也没有率先跟对方说话。哪怕是现在，自己要离开了，都依然没打算和尼克勒斯道一声别。一切早在那家伙背叛自己的那一刻就注定了。

“我没有什么可跟他说的。”

当阿尔斐杰洛朝尼克勒斯看过去的时候，尼克勒斯也恰好在看向他，二人的目光在空气中无形地碰撞。可能是彼此都觉得有点无法面对那个人，他们又在下一秒同时移开了视线。最终，这对断绝联系二十多年的契约者之间什么话都没有说，送行者没有过来，离别者自然也不会过去，关系的决裂被保持到了阿尔斐杰洛离开的最后一刻。

望着一脸坚持的弟子，奥诺马伊斯忍不住发出叹息，“就算你不说，我想他也是懂的。除非龙王有什么任务交给你，否则你再也不会回来了。”

“是的。”阿尔斐杰洛点了点头，“那么，我走了。”

“嗯，一路保重。”

道别的话语非常简短。阿尔斐杰洛与奥诺马伊斯擦肩而过，快步离去。

站在彩虹桥前的杜拉斯特早已重回岗位，继续镇守着进出人界的这个入口。他留意到有人过来的动静，发现是阿尔斐杰洛，便主动迎了过去。这一次，两位龙王表现出不常有的宽容和大度，免去了对杜拉斯特的惩罚。他想感激阿尔斐杰洛，却不知如何开口。

“首席大人，我……”

“别用那个词叫我。我已经不是首席了。最好不要再跟我扯上关系。”

阿尔斐杰洛的语气不带半点起伏，话音里的冷漠和疏离感，让杜拉斯特不禁倒抽了一口寒气。这还是昨天在龙神殿为自己向族长求情的那个男子吗？

“可是……”

杜拉斯特还没来得及再说些什么，想要答谢的对象就已经超过他的身侧，往桥的尽头去了。望着那决绝孤独的背影，杜拉斯特只能叹息。

本来，不会再有任何人任何事物能阻止这个男人离开的，意外的是，当阿尔斐杰洛准备跨出最后一步时，正好有人先一步通过隧道，出现在桥的末端，那两抹身影吸引了他的注意。

“哦，阿尔斐杰洛！好巧啊。”一个留着铂金色头发的男子站在他面前，用充满惊喜的声音把他叫住。

“前辈？你怎么来了？”阿尔斐杰洛瞬间转向他的双眸带着些惊讶，“的确是很巧。”

出现在他面前的人，除了柏伦格以外还有柯罗岑。他们从人界而来，会在这时候回卡塔特，一定是有什么消息要向龙王通报吧。阿尔斐杰洛记得龙术士修齐布兰卡被报失踪三年，正是这两人被龙王派去调查他的下落。或许能从他们的嘴里套出什么话。

阿尔斐杰洛和柏伦格互相对望着，但是谁都没有再说什么，了解到这两人有什么悄悄话要讲的柯罗岑无意打扰，拉了拉身上书袋的带子，扬长而去。他对社交这种事最没兴趣了，也不想管首席是不是有拉帮结派的嫌疑，此刻他只想尽快到龙神殿向龙王汇报完任务的进程就离开，有空经营无聊的人际关系还不如回家多读两本书。

柯罗岑“善解人意”的回避终于让两人有机会能单独交谈。

“前辈你来得正好，你不来我也会去找你的。”阿尔斐杰洛面带喜悦之色，朝柏伦格靠过去，丝毫看不出他刚刚失去了自己最看重的东西。

“你一直说要来做客，一次都没有来过。你这个大忙人就不要再说漂亮话了。”柏伦格嘴角露出一丝笑意，虽然在揶揄，笑容却透着温暖，如同这一刻当空照耀着二人的太阳。

听到这句抱怨，阿尔斐杰洛惭愧地摇了摇头，“不瞒你说，我已经辞去首席的职务，卸下了那份重任，不会再被束缚住手脚了。说不定哪天会突然敲你家的门哦。”经过一夜的思索，他已经彻底想通，说这些话时，脸上洋溢着如释重负的笑容。

“啊，你终于还是做出这样的决定了吗？”听到阿尔斐杰洛的话，柏伦格只是略略挑了下眉，“龙王也居然批准了？在没有后继者的情况下就这么……”他金色的瞳孔里闪现出饶有兴趣的光芒，“你猜下一个上位的会是谁？”

“不知道。我丝毫不关心。换做以前我肯定也会猜，现在却一点都不想知道。不过，我辞职的消息你好像并不吃惊啊。”

“毕竟我早已经有这样的预感了，觉得你早晚有一天会走。很多时候你虽然没有表露出来，但肯定是在强忍痛苦吧。这个地方对你而言充满了太多苦痛的回忆。告别这里，回到久违的家乡，开始新的生活，也许是疗伤的最佳方式呢。”

柏伦格这样说完，阿尔斐杰洛不禁露出困惑的表情，对这男人居然会如此体谅和了解自己感到有些惊奇。

“那么……前辈会因此疏远我吗？”

好像没想到阿尔斐杰洛会这样问，柏伦格眉头皱了起来，隔了一会儿回答道，“看来你也把我当成那种势利眼的家伙了，以为我靠近你是在巴结你？告诉你吧，我对你好是因为我觉得你这个朋友值得交。虽然这么标榜自己显得有些奇怪，可我柏伦格绝不是趋炎附势之辈。你如果再这样看待我，我真的会跟你翻脸的。”

先是假装生气的样子，然后笑着摇了摇头，柏伦格满面笑容地凝视着阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛，仿佛把对方当成最知心的朋友似的，毫无掩饰地表达自己对他的支持，眼角里洋溢着温暖的笑容，可以清楚地窥见他对阿尔斐杰洛的信赖。

“抱歉，我不该说那些扫兴话的。”

阿尔斐杰洛面色含着一丝窘迫，赶紧用言语含混过去。柏伦格摇摇头表示不介意，但表情马上就变得严肃了。

“离开卡塔特你要小心，自从修齐布兰卡出事后，我总觉得异族好像在针对我们。”

既然他自己提到了修齐布兰卡，阿尔斐杰洛就能非常自然地把话题过渡到那个方向了。“你和柯罗岑调查得怎么样？有什么结果没有？”

“我们到布鲁日进行了地毯式的搜索，几乎挨家挨户地找，凡是我们进得去的地方，都找了一遍……甚至惊动了领主的卫队。”

“我猜结果一定不好。”

“可不是嘛，这件事越调查越觉得不简单。一个龙术士消失得那么彻底，行迹被完全抹去，好像从来没出生过一样……太诡异了。我和柯罗岑准备向龙王进言，除非直接到济伽的领地去要人，否则不可能有什么结果。”

“你也怀疑是济伽掳走了他？”

“虽然其他的王也有嫌疑，不过济伽的嫌疑最大。我们也只有这一条线索。不过，我现在有些怀疑继续寻找下去是否明智了。”柏伦格带着一丝忧郁说，“可能……他早就不在人世了吧。”

“不管修齐布兰卡是不是还活着，龙王都不该继续高枕无忧地坐在大殿里毫不作为。这样的态度实在让人心寒。”阿尔斐杰洛一边叹息一边说，“我们龙术士替他们卖命，保护龙族的疆域，无偿奉献自己。现在，该是他们为龙术士付出的时候了。”话到这里，他停了下来，随后好像忽然想起了什么，又直视着柏伦格的金眸继续说道，“不过，那种事我已经管不着了。乔贞卸任首席后没接过一件任务。龙王没有再给过他机会。他们就是这样对待卡塔特的功臣的，以后也会这样对待我。也许我作为龙术士的战斗生涯，已经彻底落幕了吧。”

听到这令人伤感的话语，柏伦格不知道该如何安慰他，不过也确实不用再说什么了，阿尔斐杰洛已经转过身，走向桥的尽头。柏伦格无言地望着那个修长的身影消失自己眼前，金色的阳光照耀着空荡荡的彩虹桥，仿佛刚才的相遇只是一场梦。

 


	100. 阿尔斐杰洛（81）

CXCVI

 

“那么，我回去了。你自己小心。”

“我知道了。”

与德文斯分别后，柏伦格独自走在回家的路上。阴天里，太阳怠惰地躲进灰白的云絮，忘记了给万物带去光明的职责。镇子上，视野所及的一切都灰蒙蒙的，毫无生机。

自从被调去东方的波德第兹与麦克辛的惨案发生，为了主人的安全问题着想，每次任务结束后，德文斯都会把他护送到家门口，确保没有任何异情才离开。

在这位海龙族青年眼里，龙术士哪怕力量再强，都只是人类，与龙族相比算是弱者，所以，他经常关照柏伦格，不要单独行动。德文斯的举动虽然有些夸张，让柏伦格觉得有些小题大做，他还是非常感激地领下了从者的心意。只不过因为前面再拐一个弯就要到自己家了，才没让德文斯继续送下去。

修齐布兰卡，麦克辛，波德第兹……接二连三的悲剧，使卡塔特每一个龙术士都处于忧虑之中，唯恐同样的遭遇发生在自己身上。作为修齐布兰卡下落调查者之一的柏伦格，也时常因想到这些事情而感到心烦意乱。他在心情低落时喜欢独处，不希望被人打扰，哪怕再亲近的人都不行。他给人的印象总是那么友善、温和，实际上，也有不为人知的一面。比起和朋友或同僚三五成群聚在一起，柏伦格更享受一个人独处的时光。当只有自己一个人的时候，可以完全不用顾及别人的想法，也不用为了迎合他人而时刻保持乐观和健谈。他喜欢把大脑完全放空，任思绪尽情驰骋。只要这样就可以了。

他只希望回到家的时候，能有人给他热好一盆温暖的洗澡水，好好冲洗一下疲乏的身子。可自从妻子过世后，他就一直保持独身，再没有娶过女人，生活起居全靠自己。他无法在同一个地方住太久。搬家搬得多了，也就没兴趣再花精力和时间与邻居打交道了。过惯了独来独往的生活，街坊四邻对他而言完全是陌生人，这也许就是龙术士这类人需要习惯和忍受的寂寞吧。

总之，回家先洗澡，烦心事留以后再思考。六年多的奔波，只为调查一件事，找寻那对主从的踪迹，就像没头苍蝇一样跑遍了整个西欧大陆。柏伦格觉得自己至少蜕了两层皮，全身的骨头都快要断了。

任务终于告一段落。虽然结果不尽如人意，可柏伦格已经觉得万幸了。什么都比不上和一个脾气古怪的书呆子共事六年更折磨人。能与柯罗岑那张阴沉的脸庞说再见，就已经是莫大的运气了。

回到独居的小屋正要开门，柏伦格好像想起了什么，退回屋前的信箱，掀开盖子看了看。果然，里面躺着一封信。这次，他一共离家半个月，算算日子确实差不多了。

柏伦格所住的这个城镇，有一群专门替人跑腿送信的人。这是一种私人职业，不受任何机构管理。这些信差大多没有正经的工作，通过给人传递信件赚钱谋生。他们个个都有强健的筋骨，熟知周围一带的地形，能徒步在好几个城镇村庄里往来穿梭。

由于当地邮政业并不发达，加上信差大多徒步送信，因此，往往会有时间上的延迟，效率非常低下。大约每隔一个月，就会有人从一个固定的地方寄信给柏伦格，已经成为一种惯例了。作为业务上的常客，附近的信差对柏伦格家的住址非常熟悉，不仅会优先给他服务，运资上也常常提供优惠。碰到屋主不在家，信差就直接把信塞进信箱，等下次再来收费。这个信箱本来是没有的，自从与对方频繁通信后，柏伦格害怕遗失，于是特地安装了一个信箱在门口。

寄信者是同一人，信总在月末抵达柏伦格的家。就这样，柏伦格渐渐养成了看信的习惯。每到月底，都引颈企盼着对方的来信。

把信揣进怀里，进屋，点上灯，柏伦格搁置下洗澡的原计划，拉过一张椅子坐下来，拆掉信件背面的火漆，开始认真地默读起上面的内容。

这是一份出自前任首席阿尔斐杰洛手笔的信。自他退位，两人一直保持书信来往，距今已有五六年了。信的内容与之前寄来的没有太大区别，礼节性的问候结束后，是大段大段关于山川河流的叙述。离开卡塔特山脉的这些年，阿尔斐杰洛似乎一直在各地游山玩水，过着闲散惬意的生活。柏伦格有时不禁怀疑，这是准备把他在旅途中的所见所闻和心得都分享给自己吗？

信的末尾还是像以往那样询问了柏伦格最近的生活。柏伦格拿出纸笔，思考如何回信。通常他会在简述完自身的近况后，把卡塔特的时局动向也简要地写在信里。阿尔斐杰洛从不提及关于卡塔特的任何事情，仿佛他与龙族从无瓜葛，不知道他是故意避开，还是已经抛下了过去的宿怨。柏伦格把这视为一种矜持，认为对方是在保全自己的自尊心，因此在分享卡塔特最新情况这件事上几乎毫无保留。对于柏伦格多此一举的行为，阿尔斐杰洛一次都没有在回信中流露出不满。

寄信地址没有变化，依旧是马赛。柏伦格曾有一次偷偷找过去，想确定地址的真实性，结果不仅没见着人，还从屋内陈设品蒙灰的程度发现，这屋子其实根本没人常住。柏伦格不禁猜想那也许只是阿尔斐杰洛用来收信的地方。至于他本人平时究竟住在何处，没人知道，恐怕连监视他的密探都不知道。

湿润的笔尖，在羊皮纸上时而停顿时而划动，柏伦格开始回顾近阶段发生的事。卡塔特在阿尔斐杰洛卸任后，出现了许多变故。波德第兹、麦克辛及他们的契约者被发现死在与异族的战斗中。尽管现场找不到一具尸体，却留下了疑似高德李斯头部鳞片的红色破碎物以及灰黑色的达斯机械兽人族机械碎渣。这一切都揭示出他们在巡逻时遭遇异族部队，并发生惨烈的战斗。两位龙裔和两名龙术士遇难的消息，使卡塔特蒙在哀伤和绝望的阴云里，相比之下，修齐布兰卡和托达纳斯的事反倒搁置了。

起初，龙王还是抱有幻想的。他们多次派守护者到出事地点附近寻觅，希望能找到乌路斯等人的踪影。接连寻找数月无果后，终于放弃了希望。下落不明的四人，被正式宣布死亡。

围绕着首席位子的竞争及最终归属，也是柏伦格需要向阿尔斐杰洛说明的诸多问题之一。龙王在这件事上的处理出乎所有人意料，即使阿尔斐杰洛离任后首席之位出现空缺，他们都没有召回乔贞，也没有拔擢白罗加的打算，再加上修齐布兰卡也已经在不久前被龙族官方宣称死亡，恐怕在未来很长一段时间里，卡塔特都不会有首席龙术士坐镇了。

当书写到「首席」这个词，柏伦格执笔的手停了下来。这些由黑色墨水勾勒出来的字眼，让他回想起年轻时候的自己满怀憧憬来到卡塔特山脉学艺的那段时光。投身奥诺马伊斯门下，刻苦钻研魔导，曾经柏伦格也希望能超越所有前辈，登上属于首席龙术士的那个宝座，但是不管他怎么努力都做不到，因为总有人比他更强，挡在他身前。

迷失在记忆的海洋里，过了一会，柏伦格才回过神，想起手头还有未完成的事儿。他打算在十分钟内把该写的统统写完，然后去洗澡，于是加快了速度。静谧的房间里，回荡着笔与纸亲密接触的细碎声。柏伦格将自己对远方那个人的敬仰和思念，凝入那厚重的、一笔一划的字迹中。

 

CXCVII

 

在那团血红的火焰升起来前，他已经在积雪的荒地上不停歇地奔跑了一个夜晚。逃亡的这些天以来，除了啃过些树皮和野生的浆果，他没有吃上一顿像样的饱饭。但他觉得这些并不需要抱怨。什么都没有比逃命更要紧。

一小时前，他用火烧死了七个人。赤色的烈焰冒出他的掌心，仿佛炼狱之火被赋予了形态。一小队装备精良、身怀武艺的士兵被吞没在自身凄惨的悲鸣中。火焰烧尽后，在地面留下斑驳的黑印，被烧糊的人体散发出恶臭的焦味，掩盖住雪的清香。

火焰在指间熊熊燃烧的触感已渐渐习惯，杀人后留下的罪恶感却很难平复。他怔怔地站在原地不敢动弹，直到确认火海里没有人生还。这不是他的错，他不停安慰自己。这些人不分昼夜地追捕他，把他逼到绝路。如果再给他一次选择，他依然会烧死他们。不能让任何人阻碍自己回乡的路。

当他拨开烧焦的野草、检查那七个追兵的尸体时，他看见了褴褛衣衫下的真实画面。猩红色的精肉挣脱被烧烂的皱皮，无规则地堆叠在一起，溢出令人垂涎欲滴的肉香味。

他感到腹部一阵抽动，却不是因为反胃。喉咙也抽动了一下，却不是因为作呕。他一面痛斥自己，一面咽下口水，转身继续逃亡。尸体升起的浓烟在他身后逐渐消失。

饥寒交迫之下，他又累又饿又冷，尽管如此还是坚持跑了一个小时，直到前方再没有路。他喘着粗气停下来观察地形，发现身前是一座令人眩晕的断崖。从那儿往前看，只有茫茫一片的海水。

他连滚带爬往前跑。哀鸣的风，将海上的灰雾吹向崖边。银灰色的礁石露出海面，附近漂浮着遇难船只的残骸。望着波涛汹涌的海浪，他激动到浑身发抖，泫然欲泣。

那是回家的路。他不介意跳下悬崖游回去。与家人团聚的渴望一直是支撑着他亡命奔走的最大动力。只要过了这片海，就能实现这个愿望。

渡海以后，他或许会后悔自己为逃生所做的一切……

……苏洛从独租的小屋里醒来。从卧室的窗户往外，可以看见人群攒动的街道正被午后的暖阳笼罩着。

他又做了那个梦，却不是被它唤醒的。饥饿感促使他飞快地起床，洗脸，漱口。屋子里没有可供他填饱肚子的东西。当他打开门上街觅食前，不禁怀念起卢奎莎烤的面包。

苏洛在街上踽踽独行，身影显得孤单而落寞。往左拐过两个路口，有一家他最近常去的饭馆。这家店以奶酪干和黑香肠为招牌菜，卖得最好的却是自酿的黑啤酒，吸引着镇上最难赶走的一群酒鬼每天都来光顾。苏洛常常因为被误认为是他们中的一员感到苦恼。事实上，他并不贪杯。一杯啤酒足够他打发一下午了。通常他会点两块面包再要一根香肠。老板见他是熟客，有时会少收一只面包的钱。

起床后解决餐饱问题，是日常生活中一个必要的环节。每天都重复着相同的步骤。但是，在去饭店的路上，苏洛却感到今天的气氛有些不同寻常——

有人在跟踪自己。

苏洛的感官一直很敏锐，一旦出现这样的感觉，就绝不会错。甚至可以判断出对方在他刚出家门没走几步路，就盯上了他。

正思索着要不要按原定路线继续走，还是改道先假装去别的地方，试图把跟踪自己的家伙引出来，就在这时，对方似乎洞察到他的意图，先他一步行动了。苏洛觉察到危险，手指反射性地蜷缩成拳，眯起双眼。

一抹明亮的红发轻晃而来，划过他的脸畔。

红中带金，雍容而又明艳的这抹色彩，宛如秋日的枫叶。拥有这样一头艳丽秀发的男子，在苏洛认识的人当中，只有一个。

“不愧是苏洛。你好像早就发现我了啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛用热切的口吻说出开场白，言语中隐藏着一丝激动。他俊美的脸庞挂着喜悦的笑容，紫眸一动不动地凝视着这个身影寂寥的友人。

“我就知道是你。”看到是熟人，苏洛警惕的面色稍有缓和，但冰冷的表情始终不变。对于阿尔斐杰洛的突然出现，他感到有些烦躁。

丝毫没注意到苏洛的心情，阿尔斐杰洛自顾自地表达对他的思念，话中带着一丝挑逗，“自从你离开佛罗伦萨，行迹就越来越神秘了啊。不会是故意躲着我吧？”

“我躲你做什么。”

“没有吗？那最好了。我好不容易甩开粘人的密探来到这里。终于给我找着你了。”

听出阿尔斐杰洛话中的含义，苏洛有些无奈地摇摇头，发出一声冷笑。阿尔斐杰洛现在只是个没有头衔和阶位的龙术士。这样一个没有任务在身的男人，会有密探跟在附近，除非是出于监视的目的，没有第二种可能了。派密探监视曾经担任过要职的前任首席，像是龙王的作风。对于阿尔斐杰洛被龙王派来的监视者跟踪这一点，苏洛并不觉得奇怪，因此没有提出疑问。

在阿尔斐杰洛眼里的那个男人始终蹙着眉，眼帘低垂，看向别的地方，一副懒得搭话的样子。阿尔斐杰洛还以为他在沉思关于密探的事情，便安静地等待着，但随后他发现，苏洛似乎是真的不愿搭理自己。眼下只有一个办法能调动起他的积极性了。

“你是不是正要去吃饭？苏洛，难道你才刚起床？”

苏洛终于有了反应，鼓起眉头，一脸不悦地看着他，“如果不是你，我这会儿已经吃上饭了。”

“我也没吃。正好一起。去哪家好呢？”

在一脸笑眯眯的阿尔斐杰洛的邀请下，苏洛不好拒绝，便带他去了那家店。

老板见老顾客来了，还带了朋友，立刻热情万分地向他们推荐起这周新推出的菜——马肉馅饼。苏洛婉言谢绝，还是照平时的老样子要了面包、香肠和一杯黑啤酒，倒是阿尔斐杰洛想尝尝看马肉做的馅饼，点了新菜。

老板肥胖的身影灵活地穿梭在密集的人群中，挤回厨房。阿尔斐杰洛观察了一下店里的客流和环境，左顾右盼一阵后，视线转向对面的苏洛，好奇地望着他，“看样子你是这里的常客啊。一定就住在附近吧？”

“不管我换多少地方，你最终都会找到的。”用抱怨的语气，苏洛闷闷地说道。

“说得好像我在监视你似的。你根本不知道，真正被人监视是什么滋味。”

“那些苍蝇还老是跟着你？”

“虽然辞职是我主动提出来的，其实离被废也只差一步。以这种方式退出舞台的首席，会有这种下场再正常不过了。算起来，已经离开六年了啊……我都有点想不起来最后一次接的任务是什么了。”

“我记得我最后的任务。”苏洛目光紧紧地瞪着他，语气不善，“那次，你暗算了强尼。”

“哎，不要那么记仇嘛。那事儿已经过去好久了。”阿尔斐杰洛摆摆手，用不正经的痞笑化解苏洛的不满，“噢，我想起来了，我最后一票干的是刹耶的将军，那个叫卜朗彭的笨蛋！哈，之后就没再接到过任务了。”

阿尔斐杰洛的感慨，仿佛引起了苏洛的共鸣。尽管这个男人企图以自嘲的语气掩盖情绪，苏洛还是能感受出他心中的不忿。和自己一样，他彻底失去了龙王的青睐。

“我也没有。”

在其他菜还没上来前，服务生先送来了酒。苏洛拿起酒杯就往嘴边送，好像急着要把自己灌醉似的。

阿尔斐杰洛对酒没多大兴趣，他期待着马肉馅饼。等其他东西陆续上齐后，他撕下一片馅饼，塞进嘴里。

“我俩真是难兄难弟。”口中咀嚼着食物，让阿尔斐杰洛的声线听起来有些沉闷，“他们提防着我们，不再信任我们，或者……他们不愿面对你我的愤怒。”

苏洛没兴趣反驳阿尔斐杰洛，也不想插嘴，只顾埋头喝酒，一口又一口。酒杯眼看就要见底了。

“卢奎莎怎么样？你有她最近的消息吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛斗胆问出这句话。他对苏洛与卢奎莎分手后的情况实在好奇，冒着明知道会惹苏洛生气的风险，问了出来。

苏洛没有回答。与卢奎莎分开的这几年，他一直在控制自己、强迫自己不去见她。他即将跟随阿尔斐杰洛做一件必死的事。所以，他不敢去想象未来。而在他所能想到的未来里，不会有她的位置。

“你不会还记挂着那个女人吧？”把苏洛的缄默视为一种默认的态度，阿尔斐杰洛不禁猜测起两人藕断丝连的可能性，心里产生了一丝妒意。“你们这样，也算分手吗？也就是分开住而已。”

这个男人的再三试探，终于让苏洛不耐烦起来。“一定要写下书面证明才算吗？”

被他这么一吼，阿尔斐杰洛的气势反倒弱下来了，“好好好……我的错。你也不要这么郁郁不振啦。摆脱那种女人是好事。”

话音还未落，他就感到了懊悔。这个话题仿佛是一个死胡同，只要一提起来，苏洛就会像变了一个人似的，对他的态度特别冷酷，好像自己碰触到了他的逆鳞。不过，正因为苏洛异常的反应，才证明他根本没有忘记过卢奎莎，心里面一直为她留了个位置。都已经分开那么久了，他竟然还没有放下。

苏洛狠狠地瞪了一眼阿尔斐杰洛，便不再理会他，仰起头，咕噜咕噜把酒往喉咙里倒。阿尔斐杰洛一脸惊奇地看着他把一大杯酒就这么一股脑地灌了下去。

杯中酒被苏洛一饮而尽。过去他能品上一下午，今天不到五分钟就喝完了。红晕立刻爬上脸庞，占据着他的双颊，仿佛红色的墨水在纸上洇开，有一种别样的美感。

这家店的黑啤酒之所以销量高，除了味道好，还因为它的量非常足。店里的酒杯是特大号的，一杯啤酒能抵别人家三杯，酒量欠佳的人只需半杯就会醉得满口胡话，瘫成一团。苏洛虽然很能喝酒，但他喝得太快，因此才一杯下肚就醉了。

“喂，你都没怎么吃东西就喝酒，会伤到身体的。”

但他没有停止，也没有理会阿尔斐杰洛的劝告。他叫服务生继续上酒，这次不是用杯子装，而是容积更大的壶。阿尔斐杰洛劝他不要喝，却拗不过苏洛的坚持。

服务生很快拿来了酒，把陶壶放在桌上。阿尔斐杰洛无奈地看着苏洛把酒当成水一样一口接着一口喝，心里盘算着该怎样才能让他注意到自己。

于是他另开话题。“你对柏伦格这个人了解多少？喂，苏洛，有没有听见我的话？”

大概也是觉得自个儿一个人喝没意思了，苏洛终于放下酒壶，作出回应，“柏伦格？我从没和他建立过交情。你向我打探是白费功夫。怎么，突然问起他，你还跟他保持联系？”

“我和他的联系一直没断过。苏洛，你这么问，难道是吃醋了？”

苏洛听到这话，立刻扳起脸，眼神像刀子一样朝他瞪去，即使是满脸的醉意都无法掩盖他眼中的杀气。

在他的瞪视下，阿尔斐杰洛立刻屈服，满脸堆笑地打圆场道，“玩笑，玩笑，别生气。谈正事。不瞒你说，我和柏伦格一直保持私信来往。”

“你把你的计划告诉他了？”

苏洛眯起双眼，表情变得警惕起来。虽然头有些发昏，脑子还不至于完全糊涂。不管怎样，就算阿尔斐杰洛信任柏伦格，他们正在密谋的这件事，知道的人还是越少越好。

“只字未提。”阿尔斐杰洛说道，“别担心。只是在联络感情。”

苏洛听罢，放下心来，抿了一口酒。“你们交往那么多年，不会只进展到这个程度吧？不太像你平时的风格。你准备什么时候给他畅谈一下你的大业啊？”

不知道是不是自己想多了，阿尔斐杰洛觉得苏洛的问话虽然语气很平淡，却充满了怨念，仿佛在故意呛自己。他究竟是在挖苦阿尔斐杰洛没有用威胁麦克辛时那个简单粗暴的方式去处理柏伦格，还是在责怪自己把他拖入这趟浑水呢？亦或者两者皆有。

“你可不要低估我，苏洛。这种机密的事只能当面谈。不能让把柄落在信里。”

“我从来都没有低估过你。不过听你说的这些，似乎你和柏伦格的关系，也没我想的那么好嘛。”

这次是真的在挖苦。阿尔斐杰洛却没有辩驳。他想起记忆中那个铂金色头发的男人，反思自己对他的防备是否有些多余。

在他遭遇了这么大的人生起伏后，柏伦格都没有遗弃他。无论在他锒铛入狱，还是丢掉了首席的位子，这个男人对自己的态度始终不变。这是阿尔斐杰洛在别人身上很难体会到的温暖。

他有时不禁怀疑，是不是自己把事情想得太阴暗太复杂，也把柏伦格想得太阴暗和复杂了。

吞下一口馅饼以掩饰思绪，阿尔斐杰洛再次岔开话题。“之前他一直在执行寻找修齐布兰卡的任务，脱不开身。不过最近好像空下来了。看来龙王已经觉得没什么希望，彻底死心了吧。”

“修齐布兰卡还没有找回来？都那么多年了……”

“估计他真的死了。”谈论起那个曾被认为有实力威胁到自己首席地位的男人，阿尔斐杰洛的口气始终带着点幸灾乐祸的感觉，“卡塔特损失了三个龙术士，首席的位子又一直空悬，力量已经大不如前了呢。”

“离开权力中心六年多的你，居然会对卡塔特的形势知道得那么清楚。是柏伦格告诉你的？”

“对。他向我透露了很多。他说龙王既没有启用乔贞，也没有考虑白罗加。他们为是否对济伽势力用兵召开过多次会议，结果都不了了之。卡塔特颓败成如今这个样子，真是连上天都在垂爱我呢。”

阿尔斐杰洛沉浸在自我营造的美妙氛围里深深陶醉着，忽然，眼睛里闪过一道光。一股低微的魔力飘入他的感知范围。不仅他察觉到了，就连醉眼迷离的苏洛也顿时一惊，睁大了双眼。

一个细长的身影出现在店外，影子摇摇晃晃往里面挪。带帽的黑斗篷就像块破旧的船帆布挂在那人身上。

“哎呀，那家伙追上来了啊。脚上功夫还挺不赖的嘛。”紫罗兰色眼眸向店门外瞟了一眼后，又神色悠悠地转回视线，阿尔斐杰洛放下吃到一半的馅饼，拍打掉手上的碎屑。“苏洛，你看，该怎么办呢？”

对面的人已然心领神会，因此没有接话。

几乎是不约而同地把钱往桌上扔，他们迅速起身离开座位，赶在跟踪者进店前迈出大门，动作连贯快速得就像两阵风，店里的人根本没反应过来。

不管对方是第几等级的术士，其脚力都不可能追得上两名有心逃离、全速奔驰的龙术士。阿尔斐杰洛和苏洛灵活的身影穿梭在街上密集的人流中，左拐右转，最后跑出闹市区，停在郊外的一座石桥边。四周的街道非常清净，还有河水美景可以欣赏，不失为一个密谈的好地方。

“那个密探，是谁啊？”虽然确信对方不可能追到这里，苏洛还是相当厌烦地朝他们跑来的方向远远瞪去，“该不会是……”他话到一半，停止不说，面容严峻地看着阿尔斐杰洛，似乎意有所指。

“不会。”阿尔斐杰洛立即否定，“龙王比刹耶更渴望掌握我的行踪。看他这卖力的劲儿，一定是龙王派来的爪牙。不过连你都不认识他，我就更没有头绪了。反正这家伙最近一直跟着我，像个变态跟踪狂似的。”他耸耸肩膀，自嘲起来，“我也早就习惯了。这不会是第一个，也不是最后一个。”

“明明是来追你的，为什么我要跟着一起跑。”苏洛好像不理解自己的行为，摇头苦笑着了一下，“你看见他就躲，不会让那个家伙更加起疑吗？”

“哪管得了那么多。龙王不鼓励龙术士深交，被人看见我们这两个郁郁不得志的家伙聚在一起才麻烦呢。起码他现在什么真凭实据都抓不到，最多也只能说我行迹诡秘，而我完全可以用讨厌被人跟踪来解释——前提是，龙王愿意传唤我，给我辩解的机会。”

阿尔斐杰洛洋洋洒洒分析了一大堆，苏洛只觉得头晕耳鸣，想找个地方休息，于是他慢慢下滑身子，倚靠石桥，坐在地上。

阿尔斐杰洛在他身旁坐下来，这时，才注意到他手上的东西。“你怎么把酒壶带出来了。还没喝够啊？”

苏洛没搭理他。阿尔斐杰洛只好把话题绕回他们被打扰前谈论的柏伦格身上。不管怎么样，摆脱了跟踪自己的密探，转移到人流相对稀少的郊区，终于不用再担心被人监视了。可不能白白浪费这么好的独处机会。

“我总有一个感觉，柏伦格也想做首席。”阿尔斐杰洛的这句话，让苏洛的视线立刻落在他脸上。“他跟我说了很多事，尤其对首席的继任问题特别关注。从他回信的内容里，我能隐隐感觉出他很渴望得到那个位子。”

“他也算龙术士里的老前辈了，有点野心很正常。”

“你比他资历还老，你却毫不动心。”

“因为我有自知之明，知道龙王看不上我。”

“可是他不一样。他渴求着那份不属于他的荣誉，但同时又能将自己的野心藏得那样隐蔽，其城府之深，让人感到可怕。”

“所以你怀疑他别有居心，对你的示好全都是建立在想要麻痹你的基础上？你担心他接近你的真实目的是想挤掉你的位子？”

阿尔斐杰洛感觉到苏洛话里的嘲弄。他怪里怪气的说话态度，让他有些不满。虽然可能是因为他喝醉了，说话才会那么冲，但阿尔斐杰洛宁愿相信这不是酒精的作用。今天他已经不止一次这样明嘲暗讽了。

“……苏洛，你不要用这种口气对我说话。该不会是因为没了女人，就把气撒在我头上吧？”

被戳中心事，苏洛一瞬间露出受伤的表情，随即狠蹙眉头，死死地盯着阿尔斐杰洛，咬牙切齿地低吼道，“开什么玩笑！都过去那么久了，我早就已经……”他剧烈地摇了摇头，不愿承认自己的软弱，愈渐轻微的尾音慢慢模糊起来，消弭在仰头痛饮啤酒的流水声之中。

看到这样的苏洛，阿尔斐杰洛默默闭上了嘴，不知道该如何宽慰他。只有这件事他无能为力。恐怕只能借助于时间，让这个失恋的男人走出阴影了。

阿尔斐杰洛站起来，看着桥下的水，想等身边的人平复心情，但他等了好几分钟，苏洛都没有反应。他不说话，也没有再喝酒，只是坐着。

无奈地叹了口气，阿尔斐杰洛坐回苏洛身边，叩了叩他的肩膀。“不管怎样，我会想方设法把柏伦格也争取到我们这边。他不像麦克辛那样头脑简单，容易糊弄，跟我的交情也不如你我牢靠。在他身上我必须下更多功夫，才能彻底将他攻克。”

“啊，听起来不错啊……看来他就是你下一个瞄准的对象了。”苏洛脸颊红润，神色迷离，声音飘忽不定，带着轻喘，“但是，为什么要会选中我呢……为什么你们都要选中我……”

“你们？”阿尔斐杰洛狐疑地看着他，“苏洛，你喝得太多了。”友人的神志越来越不清楚，于是阿尔斐杰洛没收了他手上的酒。

即使酒壶被抢走，苏洛都没有反抗。现在，他反应迟钝得就像个老人。“是……吗？”

“是的，我非常确定。你看，你都开始说胡话了。”

完全没有在意对方说了什么，苏洛旁若无人地咕哝道，“最近，总是想起以前的事。”

“以前的事？”阿尔斐杰洛挑了挑眉，“你如果不介意向我倾诉，我也不介意做你的听众。在我面前，你什么都可以说的。”

就在这时候，他感到右肩被压上了某个东西。没有任何预兆的，苏洛脑袋一歪，枕在阿尔斐杰洛肩上，两眼微闭起来。似乎很中意被苏洛依靠的这个姿势，阿尔斐杰洛都不敢太用力呼吸，生怕他忽然醒来。

“你不是……早就知道了？”

苏洛还记得回话，证明他并没有睡着。不过阿尔斐杰洛也没有动，让他安稳地靠着自己。

“那是卢奎莎讲述的版本，我很希望听你亲口讲。只有坦然把过去的事说出来，才证明你真正放下了。”

“我承认，我没放下。”额头抵住阿尔斐杰洛的肩骨轻轻摩擦，蹭得他有点痒，苏洛边摇头边说，“一直都没放下。”

“喔，这样啊。”轻叹了一口气，阿尔斐杰洛抬头望着天。这个拒绝的理由，让他无法再追问下去了。

“但是……我可以告诉你。”

“哎？”

刹那间，阿尔斐杰洛感到欣喜若狂，激动得难以抑制身体的颤抖。直觉告诉他，等今天过去，他会和苏洛拉近距离。他们的关系将进入一个全新的阶段——不仅仅是共同推翻龙族的战友。

“你知道我那么多事，也不差这点儿了，不是吗？”

苏洛坐直身体，不再靠着阿尔斐杰洛，自嘲地反问道。当肩头的重量减轻的那一刻，阿尔斐杰洛的内心感到一阵空虚。他连忙转过头，看向苏洛。

当他们眼神交汇时，那双灰绿色眼睛里闪动着阿尔斐杰洛从未见过的情绪。是畏缩，还有怯懦。能让这个孤僻冷傲的男人心生怯意、想要逃避的过往，一定充满了无尽的痛苦和酸楚。

苏洛没给阿尔斐杰洛插嘴的机会，开始念叨起他的故事。“在我还是青少年的那个年代，波兰战争频频。当家作主的国王是一个惹事精，生活在他治下的人民非常不幸。终于，国王的自大招来祸端。波西米亚人和匈牙利人气势汹汹地入侵，想要瓜分我国的领土。战争在所难免，而我们没有足够的力量去抵抗。国王于是下令放宽征兵年限，要求全国十五到六十岁的男性全部参军拱卫国家……十三岁的我便这样应征入伍。”

“你没到最低年纪呀。”

“登记时，父亲谎报了我的年龄。噢……我应该先给你介绍一下家里的情况。我是父亲唯一的儿子，在我上面还有四个姐姐，父母亲生我的时候，年纪已经很大了，可以说是老来得子。父亲对自己的年龄超过征兵范畴，不能为国家服役感到遗憾，就把希望寄托在自己的独子身上。他觉得我们家至少得有一个人入伍，便积极鼓励我参军，对我寄予了极高的厚望。我的表现却比他消极得多。事实上我本想逃兵役。我不喜欢打仗，厌恶任何形式的暴力。但是我没有违背他。我知道，父亲企盼着我为家族带来荣耀。”

“可你才十三岁。也太小了。”

“我比同龄人高、壮，十三岁看上去像十五六岁，混在一群比我大不了几岁的孩子里完全看不出来。战争很快打响。而我们备战的时间只有可怜的半个月，可以说什么都不会就被推上战场了。我和我年轻的战友们被派到斯洛伐克，在那里阻截敌人的精兵，结果一下子就被打败了。所幸小命没丢，完整地撤了回来。可有些战友就没那么幸运了。国王战败，只能割地赔款，斯洛伐克被匈牙利人夺走。军队解散回家。父亲见到我非常生气，指着我的鼻子斥责我，哪怕战死也不该贪恋生命逃回来……我常常想，自己究竟是不是他亲生的。”

“冷兵器作战的战场是什么样？一定和我们与异族战斗见到的很不相同。”

“啊，我可以很确定地告诉你，那是我见过的最像地狱的地方。可能现在听我这么说，你身为龙术士早就身经百战，会觉得非常好笑。但当时的我只是一个十三岁的小毛孩，虽然驱赶过叼走家禽的野狼，但杀人却是完全不可想象的。”

“我想你父亲不会轻易放弃的吧？”

“你猜得没错。而我们那个爱惹是生非的国王，居然蠢到与神圣罗马帝国的皇帝结仇。这不，父亲又有盼头了。”苏洛故意用略显滑稽的语调，来掩饰他的无奈，“过了四年，噢，也就是1031年，我十七岁了，德国人和丹麦人又打了过来，一同起兵的甚至还有国王那不甘寂寞的兄弟和一大群企图独立脱离他统治的贵族。父亲再次催促我入伍，为国为家族争光。我所在的部队登陆苦寒的波美拉尼亚，开始了长达数月的艰难战斗。”

苏洛虽然整个人木木的，条理却很清楚，好像讲述的事昨天才刚经历。偶尔会有行人经过，奇怪地瞅一眼这两个坐在桥上的年轻人，却无法阻止他们继续攀谈。

“战场是地狱，没人真正想去。”他继续说，“荣耀和财富尽归国王。冲在前面的卒子全成了枯骨，没有人会谱曲写诗歌颂他们。尽管我们奋勇作战，最终还是不敌。那一晚，我们死的人真多啊。身边的同伴越来越少，尸体越堆越高，到最后，腿都泡在满是腥臭血水的泥地里拔不出来了。”

战场是地狱。阿尔斐杰洛想起他的第一任剑术老师伊凡对他说的话。“可你活下来了啊。”

“活下来？如果我能未卜先知，看到后面发生的事，可能会听从父亲的建言，选择直接战死吧……”

“别这么说。梅什科二世最后应该取胜了。”

苏洛麻木地点了点头，随后又摇头。“他从波西米亚公爵手里借来一支军队，艰难地击败了入侵者，把所有敌人都赶出国外，但却付出了十分昂贵的代价。战后回来的人不足军队总数十分之一。原因在于国王被迫将军队分成好几股去应对不同的敌人。而这么做的结果就是每一支部队都是孤军作战，面临被分化击破的危险。我所在的这支部队，就遭遇了这样的困境。我们没有后援，敌人的援军却越来越多。那一战，我们抵抗得非常顽强，而我们越是顽强，敌人在打败我们之后，就越是痛恨我们。”回忆使苏洛的胸膛溢满无名的怒火，他用干裂的唇发出暗哑的低吼，“我们与丹麦人周旋了四天，寒冷与孤独使士气降到冰点。战友一个接着一个倒下，死伤惨重。每天我都活在觉得自己撑不到第二天的恐惧中。丹麦人最终击破了我们脆弱的防线，数不清的人惨遭屠戮。最后他们杀不动了，就将剩下的人押解北上，渡过波罗的海，放逐到贫瘠荒芜、远离故乡的北地。你觉得他们没有将我们全部处决，是因为上帝教导他们要仁慈？不，他们简直是魔鬼！出于报复和羞辱，他们想出了一个游戏。你听说过十一抽杀制吗？”他把头歪向阿尔斐杰洛，咧嘴一笑。“那是古罗马人最早用来惩处逃兵所发明的一种手段。但是那群丹麦人可不会这么‘好心’，十个里头只杀一个。作为战后庆祝的余兴节目，他们把俘虏编成小队，十人一组，强迫这些人互相残杀，承诺每组最后的优胜者将被释放。地上的石头也好，腰上的皮带也好，或者靴子，拳头……都可以拿来当武器。我们当然不会遂他们的愿，可一旦有第一个家伙受不住诱惑先动了手，后面就全乱套了。”苏洛的声音逐渐轻微，话中带着强烈的喘息，叙事变得愈发艰难，“……为了让自己活下来，把他人排除出去，曾经是战友的我们扭打在一起，全然忘记当初并肩战斗建下的情谊。一些人打起自己人来毫不手软，甚至比与敌人作战时还要凶狠。局面完全失控……”

“为什么不反抗？用你的能力。”阿尔斐杰洛握拳怒道，气愤于友人曾经的遭遇。“你可以轻而易举杀死他们的。”

“你指的这个？”苏洛让火焰在掌上燃烧。眼睛一直看着。“第一次觉醒这能力，是在十三岁那年参军。有一次，我在营地外生火。我当时想，要是哪里有团现成的火就好了，就不用打火石了，然后，火就真的冒了出来，吓得我连忙把它扑灭，生怕被周围同伴看到。之后我偷偷试了十几次才熟练掌握生火的技巧，但始终不敢跟任何人说，也从不滥用，试图遗忘自己是一个怪胎。也许就是因为疏于训练，当我想起来我可以用这个超能力杀掉那群丹麦恶魔，摆脱被他们玩弄的命运时，火焰并没有回应我。”

红焰被赋予生命般，在术者掌心跳动着，变化出无数形态。二人隔火相望，脸颊被衬得一片橙红。火烧得很旺，苏洛的皮肤却一直完好。过了一会儿，他靠意念使火焰熄灭。

“如果我能灵活自如地操控火焰，我就能逃脱。可我当时连这能力是什么都不懂。我怕极了，又拼命想要活下去，再见家人！”他大叫一声，和怒吼相比更像哭泣。悲愤模糊了他的声音，“你说我活了下来，是啊，我确实活了下来，踩踏着昔日同胞的尸体，保存了卑微的命。我用拳头打烂同伴的脸，打断他们的手、脚，解开腰带勒住他们的脖子，直到他们的脸和熟烂的李子一个颜色……而周围的人哈哈大笑。阿尔斐杰洛，你一定无法相信，我简直有如神助，无人可敌！等我回过神，脚下已经躺着九具皮开肉绽、鲜血淋漓的尸体了。就这样，我杀光了那一组全部的人成为优胜者，获得被释放的权利。所有被俘的一百多个士兵里，只有11人脱围而出。那些和我在飘着狼烟的星光下一起吃着早饭，互诉衷肠，共同憧憬着回乡之路的伙伴们，全部都——”

“苏洛……”

阿尔斐杰洛刚刚出声，苏洛就语调僵冷地打断了他。

“但是，丹麦人并没有放我走。他们将11个优胜者手脚捆绑丢进沼泽，让这群畜生自生自灭，包括我。那片沼泽是只要一条腿插入就会一直往下沉。我听到凄惨的呼救声。潮湿的淤泥在不停把那些人拖下去。面对死亡的呼唤，我发挥出惊人的求生意志，终于燃起火焰。等我烧断绳子爬出来，周围已经连一个活人都没有了。我很悲伤，但我归心似箭，什么都阻止不了我回家的决心。我不知道该走哪条路，也因此走了很多弯路，但我告诉自己，只要找到那片海，渡过去，一直向南，就能回到家。”苏洛微眯双眼，聚起一束光，眺望着桥下的水流。“路过的丹麦士兵发现我成功逃脱，便一直死追着我不放。我啃树根，吃雪，嚼发馊的食物，一路往南逃，所有追杀我的人都被我烧死了。通过杀人，我的能力被锻炼得越来越成熟。过海之后，我终于彻底摆脱了追兵。等我历经千难万险回到家，我的追思会已经结束三年，连国王都换人了。”

“不管怎么说，你也算顺利回到家了。”阿尔斐杰洛苦笑着劝慰他，有些不忍再听下去。虽然他在卢奎莎那里了解到的故事，与当事者本人的说法略有出入，但他知道，即便是卢奎莎叙述的版本里，苏洛的父亲最终都没有接纳他，冷酷地把这个一心返乡的儿子拦在了门外。

苏洛面庞紧绷，冰冷得没有一丝表情。“战后，国王感激为国捐躯的士兵，慷慨地允诺给每户有男丁牺牲的家庭赠送一筐鸡蛋，三磅猪肉，并增添一头耕牛。鸡蛋和猪肉每个月就能领取一次。之所以如此慷慨，是因为幸存者非常少，国王承受地起。只不过这条施恩令在他退位后就废除了。当然，新国王的凉薄根本无法浇灭父亲那颗狂热的爱国心。哪怕抚恤品不再发放，宽裕的生活不再有所保障，他也不会因为把自己唯一的儿子送上绝路而感到一丝一毫的后悔。”

灰绿色的眸子直直向前，好像在盯着什么，但阿尔斐杰洛看不到。从他的角度望过去，只有另一侧的桥栏，和平铺在桥栏缝隙之中的远方的天。

苏洛的眼睛里，此刻如幻觉般闪现出一样东西。那道门，那道他压抑着狂喜叩响的门，那道父亲转身后紧闭起来的门，那道屏蔽了他所有希冀的门……

「你不是我的儿子。」

这句话，一直深深扎根在苏洛的脑海里，就像一块烙在皮肤上永远擦不掉的胎记。

长期的流亡生活使他变得黝黑精瘦，浑身污垢，形容憔悴，但他无疑是老人的儿子。然而，在见到亲生儿子活着出现在门外的那一刻，父亲老迈的脸上所流露的表情，却不是欣慰、激动或者惊喜。直到现在，苏洛仿佛都能看见那个表情倔强的老人，在风中颤抖，嘴唇发白，对他怒吼。

「我的儿子不会那么肮脏，那么懦弱。他是个英雄，干干净净，勇敢无畏，但是他已经牺牲，为理想而死，为国家捐躯。不是你这个假冒英雄的脏东西！」

不知名的情绪使父亲的怒吼显得十分费力，整个人直发抖，哆哆嗦嗦得话都说不连贯。那是害怕？还是愤恨？他到底怎么看待这个挣开敌人的魔爪、不惜一切从流放地逃回家来的儿子？

「我没有作为懦夫的儿子！我的儿子是个英雄，烈士，不是逃兵！」

绝望瞬间充满了他的胸膛。他本以为父亲会认识到自己的错误，以为父亲会后悔当初送他参军的决定，会激动地哭着接纳自己。

没有人敢违抗这个威严的一家之主，躲在门后面的母亲和姐姐，没有一个站出来替苏洛说话，像望着一个鬼魂那样望着他。

「你为什么还活着，为什么要回来？你应该死掉的！如果你死了，我们全家都会缅怀你，为你的灵魂祈祷，你永远都是我最骄傲最勇敢的好儿子。为什么要出现，破坏这美好的一切？！走，走。你不是我的儿子。」

父亲的话就像一道霹雳，对着苏洛的脑袋直劈下去，针针见血，刀刀入肉。在父亲咆哮着怒吼完所有拒绝的言语之后，苏洛彻底因失望而崩溃了。三年来，脑中紧绷的弦猛然断裂。他所有关于回家的念头，所有为回家做出的努力，瞬间烟消云散，如同他当真死在了那场战斗中。他被汹涌而来的情感淹没了。胸膛里好像装上了一个生锈的撞钟，一下一下地撞击，钝痛一次比一次清晰。在遭受那么多肉体和精神上的磨难，他本以为自己能不带任何感情地面对任何人的冷言冷语，可是他错了。父亲的话，摧毁了苏洛最后的希望。

「那你就当我死了吧，当我没有回来过，当我在天堂福佑着你们。对我而言，你们也已经死去。」

决裂的言语，自然而然地从唇间流淌而出。在那扇父亲重重叩上的屋门前，这个被至亲抛弃了的男人背身离开，再也没有踏回故乡一步。

离家的最初一段日子里，他无数次想过去死，但每一次都在厌弃自身的边缘挺了过来。他骄傲的灵魂不允许他这样自轻自贱。他要好好活着，比那个靠他的“牺牲”换来富庶生活的家庭活得更好。

尽管他发誓要坚强地活下去，他却将自己裹藏进伪装的面具里。这么多年，苏洛一直在掩盖他的伤口。这不是勇敢，恰恰是一种怯懦。他害怕自己在旁人同情或嘲笑的注视下再受伤害，从来都是静静地躲藏起来，在无人处悄悄地舔舐伤口，权当治愈。

被至亲之人背叛，苏洛离家远走，茕茕孑立，独行于世，拒绝任何人走进他的心。本以为这辈子就这样在悲伤和孤独中虚度，但在离家两年后，二十二岁的他遇到了龙族的密探。密探向他描绘了一个崭新的世界，引领他去探索。当余生里只留下绝望和寂寞，人世间已经没有可以让自己眷恋的东西后，龙族的召唤无疑成为了一个很好的选择。心想着新的环境和新的生活方式或许能给这黑暗的人生带来转机，苏洛果决地跟随密探登上卡塔特山脉，开启了他的龙术士生涯。但他又是一个不喜欢暴力的男人，他不崇拜力量，亦没有追逐名利之心，于是很快就厌倦了打打杀杀、靠战功争夺龙王喜爱的日子。

最终改变苏洛的，是爱。一直到卢奎莎出现在他的世界里，带给他前所未有的温暖，他才感觉这冰冷绝望的生命有了些许意义。然而，卢奎莎的爱，终究无法给予这个男人完整的救赎。家族的阴影，始终如一道诅咒时时纠缠苏洛。他抗拒不了自少年时期就终生刻在他骨血里的那道阴影，拒绝与卢奎莎成婚组织家庭，逃避身为一个男人的责任，最终失去了她和她的爱。

“其实，苏洛不是我的名字。”

突如其来的这句话，有些前言不搭后语，让阿尔斐杰洛感到迷惑。

“这是个秘密。我只告诉你一个人。”黑发的友人望着他，眼神迷离地笑着，“我不叫苏洛。苏洛就像吉安一样，是我给自己取的一个假名，一个用来埋葬过去的……符号。我早就将那个名字和那个舍弃了我的家一并舍弃了。”

他在阿尔斐杰洛耳畔低语，说出了一个名字。阿尔斐杰洛感到一阵晕眩，刚想回应，身边的人却把手指竖在他微启的唇前轻放着，摇了摇头。

“将它藏在心底吧，阿尔斐杰洛！记住啊……绝对不要在我的面前把它念出来。苏洛，我希望你依旧叫我苏洛。”

他突然那么认真地请求，说明他对旁人如何称呼他的这个问题很在乎。而从他的话里行间可以听出来的信息是，他真实的名字连卢奎莎都没有告知。苏洛的信任，让阿尔斐杰洛高兴得几乎说不出话。

“嗯！我保证！”他郑重而又难掩欣喜之情地回应道。

“好，好……”苏洛似乎颇觉满意，嘴角带着微笑闭起双眼，头慢慢歪到一边，安静地呼吸，任河畔的风吹拂着他的黑发。

“苏洛，”阿尔斐杰洛怕他就这么睡过去，轻柔地呼唤他，“老实说，我不知道该怎么安慰你，或许该给你讲讲我的故事？从某种意义上说，我们很像。我们都有个混账父亲。”

苏洛默不作声，脸庞埋在身后桥栏投下的阴影里，仿佛还沉浸在自己绝望的回忆中，阿尔斐杰洛也不管他是否愿意听，抱着安慰他的想法诉说起来。

“我的父亲是个道貌岸然、衣冠楚楚的禽兽！哈，太讽刺了。当母亲临死前说出她从未向我提及的生父姓名时，我感到非常震惊。因为那与佛罗伦萨当地一个巨商同名同姓。那个男人因时常接济穷人而在民间获得极佳的声誉，不仅事业圆满，在感情上更是忠诚专一，与妻子结婚十多年从没有传过桃色新闻，几乎是个完美的人，就连诸多同行都因为他既精于理财同时又品德高尚而嫉妒于他。我几乎不敢相信，自己到底几世修来的福，竟然能攀上那样的男人做父亲！可你猜，当我满心欢喜地找到他的宅子向他表明身份，最后得到了什么下场？那个披着人皮与华丽外衣的畜生，害怕我这个一夜风流降生的产物会影响他多年来在大众面前苦心经营的形象，在用迷药迷晕我以后，将我卖给了人贩子，想要我永远消失在他眼前！”

经过那么多年时间的稀释，他原以为过往记忆已经失去了伤害他的力量，但是却不然。阿尔斐杰洛胸膛还是被无处排解的怒气填满了，越说越激动。被他激烈的语气一震，苏洛的身体明显晃了一下。他睁开困倦的双眼，拿手背揉了揉，样子看起来仿佛睡觉被人吵醒。

“噢，是挺糟糕的。”

原以为苏洛听完自己的倾诉，多少会有点反应，结果他只是敷衍地回了一句。意识到这个男人此刻根本不在状态，阿尔斐杰洛只好故作轻松地笑一笑，化解尴尬。

“好吧，你就当我什么都没说吧。”

“不，我理解你。”苏洛摇摇头，用干涩的唇挤出苦笑，“可是我和你终究不一样。你没有背叛自己的同伴。相反，你才是被背叛的人。不像我……”

在他和卢奎莎的授意下，萨尔瓦托莱命令部下迫害自己的养子。阿尔斐杰洛被迫反抗。在苏洛看来，这与贪恋生命因而杀戮同伴的自己截然不同。

“我啊，杀死了那么多战友，双手沾满血污。而这次，历史又将重演。”

和卡塔特开战意味着什么，不用苏洛说，阿尔斐杰洛也很清楚。因此，他才会以沉默应对苏洛的话。

“果然，像我这种血债累累的人，已经很习惯干这种事了呢。”苏洛垂下双眼，看着自己的手。柔软的黑发洒下碎影，碎影后的眼睛闪烁着自嘲的流光。“又要继续充当残杀同伴的凶手了啊……”

“苏洛。”阿尔斐杰洛突然出声，制止了身旁那哀怨的叹息，声音无比清冽，就像流过高山的冰泉，“如果你想退出，我绝对不会阻拦和强迫你。今天，只要今天你和我说，你不干。”

苏洛略显惊讶地抬起头，看向一脸坚定的红发男人，然后轻笑着摇了下头。“你会错我的意思了。既然我答应了你，就绝对一诺千金。我只是……不说出来，心里很乱。”

“是这样吗？”阿尔斐杰洛并没有扭头看向他，只是微微侧目。

“就算我退出不干，你也不会停止。不如就帮你一把。”苏洛的声音虽然低沉，语调却十分肯定。

听到他的话，阿尔斐杰洛朝他望过去。那充满温柔和信任的回视，让苏洛吃了一惊。

认同的眼神，认同他是自己同伴的眼神，为什么他会相信这个背负着无数血债的凶手呢？

这个男人毫无保留地信赖着自己，把自己当成他真正的朋友。不管苏洛的过去有多少污点，不管苏洛做过多少对不起他的事，都动摇不了他的心意。也许，这就是他选中自己的理由。

既然如此，那便全力以赴吧。

苏洛观察了阿尔斐杰洛一会儿，说，“其实，卢奎莎早就告诫我你很危险，叫我不要靠近你了。”

紫罗兰色的眼中闪过一瞬间的惊讶。“她知道我们正在筹划的事？”

“不是这个。她一直警告我远离你。大概是女人的直觉吧，觉得跟你走太近会遭殃。”视线停留在自己逐渐握拳的双手，苏洛平淡无奇的口吻，仿佛只是在谈论天气。“但我没听她的。我会为你而战。”

这句承诺，令阿尔斐杰洛深受感动。“听到你这样说，我真的很高兴。苏洛，哪怕只有你一个人支持我也够了。”

“就我一个人肯定不行。毕竟我们要对抗的是整个龙族。”

“其实这件事也没有你想象得那么难。”手指拨动着鬓角的一缕秀发，阿尔斐杰洛自信昂扬地笑道，“卡塔特常年只有几十头龙和一百多个守护者驻守，而要把散落在四处的龙术士集合起来，至少需要一到两天时间，又没有首席龙术士镇守……如今的卡塔特只剩下个虚有其表的空架子。只要联合异族大军进行突袭，就可以把他们一锅端了。”

苏洛看着他的眼睛，思忖片刻后点了点头。“你已经取得我和麦克辛的支持，柏伦格也会在不久被你收入囊中。但我想你不会就这样感到满足。这些年你之所以没有行动，一方面是老有探子盯着你，一方面你也不想把事情搞得太密集，引起龙族的怀疑。卡塔特连续失去了三名龙术士，震惊之后也已经平静下来了。你想要在刹耶那里站稳脚跟，就必须拉更多龙术士入伙。现在，差不多该掀起又一场血雨了吧？”

“知我者，莫过于你啊。”见苏洛的态度变得认真起来，阿尔斐杰洛感到很欣慰。他把酒壶递到友人跟前，笑着问他，“还要喝吗？”

苏洛沉默地接过酒壶，大力抛出，扔到桥下，仿佛是要让河水发出的扑通声响回应对方。

“好。”满意地点了点头，阿尔斐杰洛从桥面上站起来，轻轻拉扯了一下略有些褶皱的衣物，拍打掉上面的灰尘以保持外观整洁，“我早已拟定了几个可以笼络的人选，接下来将继续招兵买马。一定要争取到更多的支持者！”

“下一个倒霉的是谁？”苏洛抬头仰视他。

阿尔斐杰洛对上他的目光，莞尔一笑。“你很快就知道了。”

 

CXCVIII

 

麦克辛慢慢抬手，将摇晃的杯子摆放在桌上，含着醉意的眼眸微微瞥去，看了看在杯中内壁左右回旋的液体。

他正坐在一张矩形桌子旁。他所在的这个房间被打造成室内酒吧的模样。不远处有两名身着白衬衫灰马甲的侍从，守在出入口，准备随时听候饮酒者续杯的吩咐。而在酒吧外还有更多人，他们穿着鲜艳的彩色服饰，打扮得相当浮夸，像是要参加化装舞会，丝毫辨认不出他们的士兵身份。由于酒吧并不是全封闭式的，可以清晰无碍地看到外面的景观，因此无论麦克辛将头转向哪边，都没办法将这些五光十色的家伙彻底赶出视线。

他摇晃了一下杯子，微颤的手指却不受大脑控制，使动作比预期来得猛烈。酒液在狭小的圆柱形空间里不停撞击，一小片水花最终逃逸出杯口，洒在他的袖子上。

他在想，自己到这个地方究竟坐了多久了呢？他觉得至少有一个下午了，但杯子里的酒只喝掉了一半。以前执行任务时，常常要追踪异族到无人居住的荒郊，为了使水袋尽量保持充盈，他会放慢饮水的速度。但现在，他不是要解渴，当然也不是为了品尝。他正在做的，是一种他早已经形成习惯、并且生存必须具备的事。

泡酒吧，品美酒，是麦克辛给自己规定的日常任务。每天他都会在固定的时间到这间酒吧消磨。他没有别的选择。从被设下陷阱带到这里的那一天，他就一直没有自主命运的权利了。

周围晃来晃去的都是些什么家伙，他当然清楚。而自己，是师承龙族大魔导师门下的龙术士，曾经为了维护世界的和平，从遥远的过去就开始与异世界的恶魔战斗。本来他应该毫不犹豫地杀掉任何出没在他面前的达斯机械兽人族，现在却与他们时刻混迹在一起，彼此间相安无事。

在这个地方看不到天色变化，每天接触的都是刹耶王军队的士兵。在被押送到这里的那个时候，他很惊讶这群异族居然没有蒙上他的眼睛。他得以记下所有回程的路。但这些根本派不上用场。在卫兵严密的看护下，一个大活人不可能凭空消失。尽管还有类似于“空间转移”这样的魔法可以使用，但作为人质的高德李斯却是麦克辛的死穴。考虑到从者的安危，麦克辛也只好放弃逃跑的计划了。

刹耶王在这座宫殿的内部装潢上挥金如土，把整个地下城造得极其大气磅礴，内饰无一不是以最豪华的规格进行装修的。可即使宫殿再怎样美轮美奂，也无法抹去那令人感到幽闭的窒息感。对麦克辛而言，置身其中，就好像整个人被扔进了一个大铁炉。见不到太阳、月亮，看不到天空和飞鸟，每天被迫与一帮人模人样的机械恶魔打交道。

因此，为了使自己忘掉残酷的现实，麦克辛只能继续浸泡在酒精之中。在这六年多的时间里，每一天他都必须进行这样的日常行为，在无所事事中浪费时间，苟全性命。

摇摇头，麦克辛打了个响指，呼唤侍从给他续杯。一名侍从走近了，手捧水晶酒瓶，把桌上半空的杯子注满。酒红色液体再次充盈，在杯中轻轻晃动着，与那双凝视酒杯的红棕色眼睛交相辉映。

这个异族侍从，包括其他那些人，虽然他们表面对他很客气，像贵宾一样招待他，但是背地里一定在笑话这个被囚禁在敌营的龙术士吧。本来，就算没有逃脱的希望，麦克辛也应该拼掉这条命杀出血路。可他却背弃了这个属于龙术士的责任，整日沉溺于酒精当中自暴自弃。对于这样的自己，麦克辛没有任何羞愧的感觉。酒精早已麻痹了他的羞耻感，他反而能心安理得地住在这个华丽的宫殿里。他能感觉出异族在背后嘲笑他，但他毫不在乎。

只要一回想起自己被阿尔斐杰洛“招募”的那个夜晚，麦克辛的心就沉入了冰冷的海底。为了远离那个时候的恐惧，他只有继续用酒精麻醉自己。

阿尔斐杰洛有时会出现，来见这里的王。王会把他迎到只有他们俩独处的会客室，避开所有人。就算麦克辛不在现场，他也能从他们慎重而神秘的表情大致猜到他们谈话的内容。他知道，阿尔斐杰洛想要毁灭龙族。

一想到自己沦为那个男人的帮凶，与一直以来效忠的龙族为敌，他就气得几乎要发狂，无法再保持清醒了。如今的麦克辛只是个不得不为一个疯子卖命的叛徒，一个连存活在世上的痕迹都完全被抹煞掉的“死人”，被束缚在敌人的巢穴里。如果想在这样的环境这样的际遇下继续保持正常的精神存活，唯一能依靠的只有酒。

波德第兹已经去了天堂。而自己却留在了地狱。或许阿尔斐杰洛说得没错，是自己害死了他。但麦克辛却忽然对命运阴错阳差的安排有些庆幸了。能厚着脸皮苟活在敌人的监视下，这种事恐怕只有自己这种贪生怕死的懦夫才做得出来。如果成为囚徒的人是自己的那位挚友，他一定会受不了这份耻辱而选择与异族拼个鱼死网破，同归于尽的……这也就是他与自己最大的不同。

如果死亡是种解脱，而活着却是痛苦的延续，那就让自己承担这份痛苦吧。

麦克辛晃动酒杯，想着今天的自己怎么还没有入睡。虽然看不见外面的天色，但若换作平常，这个时间应该早就陷入沉睡之中了。难道酒还喝得不够？明明想尽快忘掉过去那些事情的，却偏偏回忆起了那么多。往事在脑子里转啊转，越来越清晰。啊，要怎么办才好呢……

“嗨，还没喝完噢？嗨，真是好有闲情逸致噢。嗨。”

一个稚嫩的少女声音，唤醒了他的白日梦。麦克辛顿时受惊，立刻在座位上直起半瘫的身子，直到现在他才注意到那串走进酒吧的脚步声。

少女的步伐非常轻快，却带着很不协调的节奏，经常会十分突兀地顿停一下再继续走，和她怪异的说话腔调一模一样。

麦克辛满含醉意的眼珠转向那名少女，看着她一步一顿走到跟前。这是个让人看一眼就无法忘却的少女，目测十五六岁，美得罕见，天工地雕，日月失色。她身材不高，四肢修长，头戴蕾丝发带，身着蕾丝裙和系蝴蝶结的圆头皮鞋。深蓝色的长发滑如绸缎，垂落在白雪钩织的长裙上。深红色的眼瞳深邃动人，闪烁着透亮的光芒，仿佛两颗宝石。在那看似娇弱温婉的身上，隐约有一种与生俱来的阴邪气质，给她稚嫩的笑容添了几分神秘，但又让人说不出哪里不对劲。

然而，那样与众不同的美貌，麦克辛仅是斜睨了一眼，就将脖子扭转回来，露出满脸嫌恶和不爽的表情。

“啧，怎么又是你这个变态啊。”

会本能地流露出这样的反应，说明他对这个少女很熟悉。麦克辛的屁股在座位上左右挪动，手指一会儿抓抓胡须，一会儿又碰碰鼻翼，眼前少女的出现，令他充满了焦躁。

那不是别人，正是一个达斯机械兽人族目前使用的形象。那位名叫沙桀的将军，有一种麦克辛难以理解的女装癖好——不，现在的沙桀，根本就是个女人。

“嗨，嗨，你这样说，真伤我心，嗨，嗨，还是觉得我不够美呢？”甜美的声音从少女的樱桃小口里传出来。但她说话时故意留下的停顿，却让人听了很不舒服。“嗨，我特地把头发染成这个颜色的，漂亮吗？嗨，难道上个月那位阿拉伯少女更合你的口味？嗨，嗨。”

手指卷动着长长的头发，沙桀故意摆出不高兴的模样，对麦克辛娇嗔道。现在，不光是外表，就连他尖细的声音都已经完全是个女人了。除非是知道沙桀真面目的人，否则一定会认为这就是个惹人怜爱的妙龄少女吧。不过，就算声音再怎么具有欺骗性，其独特的吐字习惯却是任何人都模仿不来的。仿佛一个健谈的人劲头十足地唠叨着，每吐几个词都要停下来抽一次气怪笑一下，如此诡异的说话方式，非沙桀莫属。

“很有意思吗？这样的游戏已经玩了五六年了，就算你没有疲倦，我都看厌了。”

麦克辛抱怨的话声里，埋藏着一股深切而莫名和恨意。那份恨意不全是指向面前的少女将军。果不其然——在沙桀身后，他还瞧见了另一个人。

高大健壮的火龙族男子高德李斯，身穿白夹灰的侍从服装，乖巧地跟在沙桀身后。看到他的身影，麦克辛棕红色的双眼一下子变得灰暗了。

从者的表情木讷而顺从，仿佛把沙桀认作自己的主人，如一个侍卫保护着千金小姐那样对她呵护备至，眼睛在偶尔看向麦克辛时，丝毫没有那种见到熟人的感觉。

他丢失了灵魂，认不出自己了，麦克辛灰心丧气地想。

尽管在把这对作为俘虏的主从带回地下宫殿后不久，华伦达因就把火龙的灵魂交还了回去，然而灵魂附着到宿主的肉体后，并没有使高德李斯的理智和记忆恢复。刹耶王为阿尔斐杰洛提供的解决龙族契约者祸患的方案是非常完美的。这群狡猾的达斯机械兽人族，先是让华伦达因抽取龙族的灵魂，再让霏什与被抽取灵魂的龙族精神连通，夺取对高德李斯的思想控制权。那样一具丢失了灵魂、没有思想也没有记忆、宛如尸体的空壳，能任由霏什进行改造，灌输他希望高德李斯相信的事物和观念，即使将来把灵魂返还给肉身，高德李斯也不会清醒。他只会遵照霏什给他预设的命令，服从于刹耶王阵营。

高德李斯沉默寡言地陪伴在沙桀身旁，对自己真正的主人视若无睹。目前他认定的主人是那个异族“少女”，而只要沙桀不问他问题，他就一句话都不会说。

如今，沙桀高调地领着高德李斯来到麦克辛每日光顾的酒吧，不为了别的，单纯只是为了炫耀她对高德李斯的掌控权。类似的事情早已不是第一次发生了。她喜欢让高德李斯扮作她的侍卫，带他到处晃悠，刺激身为俘虏的麦克辛。

麦克辛灼热的目光凝固在高德李斯脸庞，目不转睛地看着他，即使这样，那个契约者都没有任何反应，全然把他当作空气，眼里只有他侍奉的那位少女。知道再怎样用眼神发出抗议也是无济于事，麦克辛郁闷地移开视线，拿起桌上的红酒。干脆再多喝几杯，让脑子快点昏睡过去，进入梦乡吧。

他大口大口往胃里灌酒。棕红的胡须洒满酒液，湿漉漉地垂在下颌，拖出一条印记，宛如血的瀑布。

“嗨，今天依旧像往常那样，打算在酒吧消磨一下午的时间吗？”沙桀一边朝麦克辛抛媚眼，一边走到离他更近的位置，身后，她的贴身侍卫亦步亦趋地跟着她。“嗨，嗨，昔日镇守一方身经百战的龙术士，嗨，如今只是个醉醺醺的酒鬼啊。嗨。”

麦克辛对沙桀的挖苦无动于衷，只顾喝酒。喝光之后又叫人续了一杯。现在他既逃不出敌人掌心，又无法唤醒高德李斯的神志，这样悲哀无奈的境遇下，他只能借助酒精的力量麻痹自己的大脑。其实，如果不考虑身边永远监视着他的卫兵，他这几年的生活，倒像是个因为犯了错而遭到禁足的贵族。异族给他山珍海味，给他独立的宫殿居住，美酒、女人随他享用，几乎像个领主一样把他供养起来，除了外出的自由，他应有尽有。

在连续干掉两杯红酒后，麦克辛终于把杯子扔到一边，眼睛瞪向沙桀。如果不回应这个烦人的家伙，只怕她会一直嗨嗨嗨聒噪个没完。“我什么时候可以离开这里啊！”他大吼，“我想回地面啊。不要待在这个破洞里！”

“嗨，居然还在做这种美梦。嗨，我劝你还是面对现实吧。嗨，龙王根本不知道你失踪，早以为你死啦。嗨！”

六年前，解决掉波德第兹和乌路斯后，阿尔斐杰洛故意留下了几条线索，指引龙族追查。乌路斯和主人化作飞灰，随风而逝，没能留下尸首，他便割下了几块高德李斯的鳞片，丢在战场附近，同时还把取自达斯机械兽人族身体的一些机械碎片留在现场。这些线索能引导龙族的追寻者得出麦克辛四人全员遇害的结论。只要寻找一段时间无果，龙族就会判定这四人都已在任务中死去。谋害者，当然指向了达斯机械兽人族。

果然，事发后不久，密探就发现了阿尔斐杰洛留下来的线索，确认波德第兹等四人与异族之间进行过惨烈激斗。卡塔特视四人一同阵亡。尽管现实里麦克辛仍然存活，但在龙族看来，他却是个六年前就已经阵亡的死人。也许就是从知道这个消息开始，麦克辛才不得不说服自己接受现实，夜夜买醉。

“嗨，光喝酒多闷呐，嗨，还是来和我玩游戏吧，嗨，”沙桀笑容烂漫，仿佛一个不谙世事的少女，用温柔而又恶意满满的话语，刺激着麦克辛的神经，“我嘛，自然是小姐，嗨，侍卫长由你的从者扮演。剩下的角色有，管家，厨师长，家庭教师，嗨，还有马房管理员，选一个吧，嗨？”

“不要再愚弄我了！”

被沙桀漫不经心的态度激怒，麦克辛剧烈起伏和放大的声音，就像煮沸的开水。他重重地一拳砸向桌面，酒杯被当场震翻，滚落到地上。

而他面前的少女，则依然面带嘲弄地看着他，镇定得一如既往。

“嗨，嗨，真无趣。嗨，看你的从者，多适应他的新身份啊？嗨。”

“混蛋……”麦克辛怒不可遏，想冲上去暴揍沙桀，打烂那张漂亮的脸蛋，但他喝得太醉，身体早已麻痹，沉重而绵软的双腿根本不听使唤，只得瘫在座椅上喘气，“阿尔、阿尔斐杰洛那个家伙呢？这几天怎么老不见他？”

“嗨，他可不像你那么好命，混吃混喝，受我们保护，还成天发脾气，嗨，嗨，他有好多事情要忙呢。”

“切，到底在瞎忙些什么啊？”麦克辛举起手，对着沙桀一阵乱挥，仿佛一个初学剑术的小男孩，拿着树枝在空中比划，“打过去，打过去，直接打过去……”他的声音很微弱，心灵和生理上的疲倦即将把他拖入睡神掌管的领域。他边说边慢慢瘫下去，最后完全趴伏在桌上，脑袋枕在两臂间，看起来像是睡着了。

沙桀却没有因此停止对他的羞辱。“嗨，嗨，幸亏不是你和我王筹谋呢，嗨，否则恐怕还没出兵，就已经失败了吧。嗨，那个男人就很聪明了，嗨，自愿放弃首席的宝座，赢取了很多宝贵的时间呢。嗨。”

有什么东西梗在麦克辛胸膛里，让他的心口一阵作痛。他一边咬着下唇一边摇头，身体不住地颤抖。

阿尔斐杰洛已经不再是首席，在麦克辛看来就只是个彻头彻尾的疯子。他在没有候补人的前提下向龙王请辞，以退为进，获得彻底自由的行动力。早晚他会在这群异族的协助下煽动麦克辛和他一起反攻龙族，踏平卡塔特山，等真的到了那个时候，自己能抗拒他的要挟吗？或许只要麦克辛稍微露出不合作的态度，异族就会抽掉他的灵魂，也把他洗脑成没有自主意识的傀儡吧。

啊，不过那些事，都已经不重要了……

“是，聪明，聪明，他聪明，”麦克辛双眼紧闭，低声自语，“这个世上，就我最蠢……”在苦叹声中，睡去了。

 

CXCIX

 

雨声弥漫四下，寒意刺骨。

时间是傍晚。磅礴大雨把广阔的田畦染成一片清冷的水色。夕阳的余晖被雨点遮蔽。田野尽头，荒芜的山岗更显孤寂。

狂雨敲打着大地，打折了山脚下生长的枯草。天气如此恶劣，附近应该不会有人出没。但在雨雾形成的朦胧帘幕里，却出现了两抹愈来愈大的人影。

按照信上的提示，英格利忒找到了一棵傲立在山岗下的老白蜡树。它很显眼，虽然饱经风霜，干瘪的树皮显示出苍老的痕迹，却无法埋没它又高又壮的身材，其主干直径比附近所有的树都起码粗三倍。

就约会地点而言，这个地方选得太荒僻了。但其实这片山岗离英格利忒住的田园小墅并不远，只有一英里多一点路。约他见面的人显然事先就打探到他的地址，才会选在这里。

雨势很大，雨伞难以遮挡大雨从各个角度侵袭。尤兰纳陪同主人前来赴约，一路上虽然撑了伞，手臂处的衣物还是免不了被淋得精湿。这名身形高挑的海龙族女子对必须在暴雨天顶着寒冷的狂风出行感到不满，柳眉挤弄出两条蜿蜒的细纹，轻声抱怨起来。

“为什么偏要约出来见面呢。有什么事不能上门说？我们都到了，也不见人来。”

他们刚准备出发，天就下起了雨，由于事先早已经约好碰面的日期和地点，英格利忒只好硬着头皮出了门。狂风和暴雨赶跑了勤劳的农民，人们纷纷收工回家。虽然周围的农田看不到什么人烟，但为了避免惹出麻烦，英格利忒还是谢绝了尤兰纳变身龙形载他过去的提议，选择徒步。路上，雨越下越大，几乎要把整片田野淹没。

“不要着急，我想不会等太久的啦～”英格利忒抬起手，在从者面前挥舞着，娇羞的口吻好像一个年幼的弟弟对自己憧憬的大姐姐发嗲。虽然语言是在安抚，可现在他只想快些回家，吃点暖胃的东西。但在那之前，他得先见一个人。

他们躲在粗壮的白蜡树下，在寒风中焦急地等待着。终于，凭藉着龙族的超级视力，穿越重重水幕，尤兰纳看到了那位邀请者的身影。

“他来了。就在那。”

听到尤兰纳的提醒，英格利忒立刻从伞下探出脑袋，朝对方过来的方向兴奋地挥手。邀他到这儿来的人——阿尔斐杰洛，正不紧不慢地朝二人走来。他步履轻松，神色淡然，随身没带任何伞具，干净整洁的衣服也没有任何被雨水打湿的迹象。

“噢，英格利忒，没想到你先到了。真不好意思让你们久等。”

“首席大人～啊，是阿尔斐杰洛大人～也不对……前辈？”

踩着小碎步朝阿尔斐杰洛身边靠过去，英格利忒一时间想不出合适的称谓，只好不停改口，白净的脸上逐渐浮出淡淡的红晕，想要摸一摸后脑勺，手臂却僵硬地停在半空，显出局促不安的情绪。

看着满脸羞怯的金发青年，阿尔斐杰洛几乎要被他逗笑，这么多年不见，他娘娘腔的模样半点没变，依旧喜欢拖长尾音说话，话音带着嗲气，走路姿势像个鸵鸟。

“没关系的，英格利忒，你想怎样叫我都可以。”掩住内心偷笑的冲动，阿尔斐杰洛面容和蔼，宛如一个宠溺弟弟的兄长。

“这样啊，您不介意的话就喊您阿尔斐杰洛前辈吧。”英格利忒紧张的心情稍稍放松，肢体动作也跟着自然起来，用崇敬的眼神望着曾辅导过自己魔法的男子，以一种与生俱来的柔婉语气，问，“那么，前辈叫我来有什么事呢？哎呦，好大的雨啊～”

“真抱歉，早知道今天会下雨，我就改天约你了。”这句话之后，英格利忒惊奇地发现，在自己和尤兰纳站立的位置，密集的雨滴不再被大风吹着斜刮到身上了。三人所在之处，似乎升起了一片能将外界事物屏蔽出去的结界。早在来的路上，阿尔斐杰洛就设下了一道随他移动的防御结界阻隔风雨，因此衣物才一点都没有湿。现在只不过是将头顶那一小片结界的范围扩大到把英格利忒他们也涵盖进来的程度。能将与敌人战斗时用来抵御物理攻击的防御结界灵活运用在生活上，也算是一种扩展和变通，体现了阿尔斐杰洛的魔法智慧。“这样就不会被淋湿了吧。”

“哎～我怎么就没想到呢？”英格利忒调皮地吐吐舌，用手敲了敲自己的脑袋，满眼钦佩地望着前辈，“我太笨了，学了那么多魔法，却还是只会像教科书那样死板地使用，感觉都浪费了～”

“怎么会呢，”阿尔斐杰洛摇头笑道，“是人就会有他的用处。哪怕成绩再平庸的学生，在老师眼里也同样是很珍贵的。”

英格利忒一脸不解，好像对理解这句话有些困难，只是习惯性地点头。阿尔斐杰洛说完，转头望向一旁的海龙族女性，一直看着不说话，眼神微妙，令人玩味。尤兰纳用警惕的目光回视他。雨滴拍打在结界壁上，滴答滴答，时间在沉默中一秒一秒流逝。

虽然没听懂阿尔斐杰洛刚才的话，但他这一刻所保持的沉默和注视，英格利忒还是能及时反应过来它们的含义。

“啊，我和尤兰纳就好像姐妹，不——亲人一样。不管什么事都可以当着她的面说哦～”

“即使你这样……”

“英格利忒，我还是回避吧。”

尤兰纳抢在阿尔斐杰洛前面把话说完，瞥了他一眼，抬脚准备离开。阿尔斐杰洛低头说了句不好意思，她权当没听见。英格利忒追上去，贴心地把伞交到尤兰纳手里，目送她走出五十步开外，才回到阿尔斐杰洛身边，等待接下来的对话。

“乡下的风光真不错啊。”阿尔斐杰洛发出感叹。似乎在进入正题前，他还想再寒暄一番，拉近彼此的感情。“可惜今天天气不好，不然会更美吧？”

英格利忒家住在图卢兹乡下，周围到处是农田。作为指导过他学习的半个老师，阿尔斐杰洛曾向他打听过住址。但是为了不让不必要的家伙插入到他们的谈话中，他选择离英格利忒家一英里多的这座山岗作为会面地。这座山岗幽静冷僻，以荒凉和危险著称，偶尔会有野狼群出没，侵扰农场叼走家禽，除了狩猎野兽的猎人，连附近的农民都不会靠近这里。

和阿尔斐杰洛独处让英格利忒感到有些拘束。比起这个男人，英格利忒还是更习惯和与自己朝夕相处的尤兰纳在一起。虽然这个人帮助过自己，但自从英格利忒毕业后离开卡塔特，他们就没什么交集了，也从无来往。因此，英格利忒对自己会在上周收到阿尔斐杰洛的信感到非常意外。他希望能尽快知道这个男人找自己到底有什么事，可他却在绕圈子。

“前辈，如果您喜欢这儿的风景，可以常来我家玩啊～有什么事也可以到我家说。怎么样？”

“不。也不是多复杂的问题。不会耽误你太多时间的。”

阿尔斐杰洛看着英格利忒因好奇而张得硕大的石青色眼睛。这不是个简单的问题，但他必须开口。

“我要做一番大事业。”他说，“英格利忒，我希望你能够支持我一把。”

“什么事业？”英格利忒的眼神更加好奇了。“要我怎么帮您？”

“征伐卡塔特，打败龙族，推翻龙王的统治。”

他感到，英格利忒在一瞬间暂停了呼吸，还注意到他不经意间瞥向尤兰纳，然后又立刻回到他面前的视线。

“为什么要这么做？这是不被允许的吧。”

“我坐过牢。英格利忒，我没有杀人，他们却将我监|禁。”

“他们无凭无据抓您是不应该，可谋逆这种事……”

“谋逆？我是要清洗这个政权，将它重建。”阿尔斐杰洛觉得喉头冲出了一股气。很多话憋在心里，花了他太长时间来开口。“卡塔特存在太久了，龙王统治得太久了。他们耳目闭塞却傲视一切，在他们治理下，卡塔特那衰老的躯体早就腐烂得不行了，不止外部，连里面都已经生疮流脓，急需清洗。”

阴雨天本就见不到太阳，现在，随着夜幕降临，天边唯一的一丝光亮也彻底不见了。黑暗慢慢侵染天空，浮现出夜色。

“哎呀，这，这——”

英格利忒两只手手舞足蹈，不知所措，最后抱住脑袋，从指缝里露出一双孩子般无辜的眼睛，小心翼翼地看着阿尔斐杰洛。

阿尔斐杰洛眼睛直直地与他对视。带着催促感的冰冷眼神，好似在强逼他做出正确选择。

“在你看来，你认为两位族长是怎样的统治者？他们是否对你大材小用？他们在轻视你，而我会改变这一切。”

“您的意思是，等您将来取代了族长，会给我高于现在的地位吗？如果我没会错您的意思……”

“没错。我不会把你随意丢弃在乡下。我会让你发挥所长，去见更广阔的天地。你有我的承诺。我已经准备好一支军队，需要你的加盟。跟我走吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛看见英格利忒低着头，沉思着，看起来似乎陷入了十分困难甚至痛苦的思索。这不是个容易的选择，因此他能允许自己给对方足够思考的时间。

但……

“不行。”

这个英格利忒只犹疑了一秒钟就作出的答复，简直令阿尔斐杰洛怀疑自己的听觉。

“你说什么？”

“我说不行。这件事我不同意。”他的声音很低微，却无比清澈。这个外貌清秀、举止女性化的青年，褪去了往日的柔弱，表情充满正气，像一个刚正不屈的硬汉。他郑重地朝阿尔斐杰洛半弯下腰，躬身致谢，“对不起。就算是对我有恩的阿尔斐杰洛前辈的请求，我也不能答应。”

“不，英格利忒，先别急着拒绝我。”阿尔斐杰洛逐渐加快的语速，映衬着他越来越急切的心情。“我保证事成之后，你将作为开国元勋在我的功臣薄里据有一席之地。我知道你处境艰难。龙王一直都不重视你。”

“和这无关。”英格利忒打断他，一脸耿直地说道，“龙王对我有知遇之恩，没有他们就不会有今天的我，如果不是龙族发现了我，我不可能还活在世上，更不可能结识尤兰纳。而且，谋反是不对的。前辈，请您放弃这个念头。如果您愿意听取我的谏言，我就当今天我们没见过面。”

阿尔斐杰洛眼睛张大，不可思议地望着他，仿佛认不出眼前的青年。这时，他注意到远方一个人的动作。

龙族优异的听力，使尤兰纳即便离两人很远，还是能听到他们谈话的大致内容。气氛凝滞的这一刻，嗅出英格利忒处境危险的尤兰纳从远处跑来，抱着解救主人的想法，快速接近他们。

“大人，我的主人已经给予您答复。请您不要再为难他。告辞。”尤兰纳护在英格利忒身前，如同母亲守护自己的孩子。她海蓝色的双眸射出冰冷的目光，朝阿尔斐杰洛投去一个凉飕飕的眼神，无言地对他发出警告，说完，拉起英格利忒的袖子就走。

以往待人温婉和善的这位女性，用那好似鹰爪一样的五指牢牢扣住青年的手腕，在她大力拉拽之下，英格利忒只来得及仓促朝红发男子点了一下头，就被拉走了，宽敞的结界空间里，留下阿尔斐杰洛一个人站在原地自言自语。

“真遗憾……真的太遗憾了。”

一直以来，在阿尔斐杰洛的印象中，这个长相女气的金发青年，从来都是个软弱没主见好利用的人。自己受奥诺马伊斯嘱托，指导他魔法，算是他的半个师傅了。原以为凭这层关系，可以轻而易举说服他答应和自己一同起事，最多也就从者这关麻烦一点，不过有华伦达因和霏什帮忙，控制区区一头海龙本也是十拿九稳的。没想到这小子居然有胆量拒绝自己！

毫无任何预兆，阿尔斐杰洛忽然爆发出一阵压抑的长笑。在寂静的雨夜，这串笑声听起来简直有如追魂索命的厉鬼。

这令人发毛的恐怖笑声，促使离开约定地点的二人加快脚步。此刻在他们心里，只有一个念头——尽快回去卡塔特，向龙王告发阿尔斐杰洛的阴谋！

“英格利忒·帕蒂芬克！”

突然，阿尔斐杰洛的高喝穿过稠密的雨点声，呼唤着金发的青年。

身旁尤兰纳揪住他的衣袖，示意他不要理睬。同时，碧蓝的光晕在她微眯的竖瞳中闪耀，宛若飞星。尤兰纳做好变身的准备，决定立刻带主人飞走。

英格利忒还是回了头。他看见阿尔斐杰洛露出惋惜的微笑，边用带着沉痛的目光凝望自己，边朝自己伸出手来，一时有些呆住了，好象全然忘记自己刚刚拒绝了他似的。

然而，就在阿尔斐杰洛抬起手臂的那一刻，一道阴郁的光芒倏地从他那对耀人的紫罗兰色眸子里闪过。

英格利忒心头一震，本能地想朝后退避，这时阿尔斐杰洛的魔力已经迅速在右手指尖集结起来，聚成一团能量波打向前方。然而，这发魔弹没有命中任何目标，只在半空划过一道光就坠地了。

危急时刻，在一股无名力量的带动下，英格利忒跳跃到海龙尤兰纳的背上，背部的鳞片紧紧扣住他的双脚，帮助他的身体保持稳定。巨龙眨眼间飞到了空中，避开了魔弹的追袭。

好不容易躲开阿尔斐杰洛的攻击，与那个杀气腾腾的男子拉开一段距离，英格利忒正想开口对搭救了自己一命的从者致谢，脚下冷不防传出剧烈的震动，差点因站不稳而朝前扑倒。

引起海龙身体震动的，是保守估计为二十颗的魔弹群。阿尔斐杰洛瞅准刚起飞的尤兰纳速度还不够快的空隙，右臂挥起一个险恶的角度，诡谲的银色光弧瞬间照亮黑暗的山岗，穿破雨雾，流矢一般直指目标而去。

仓皇之下英格利忒根本来不及布置防御设施。魔弹群击中了他们。其中有四颗正中尤兰纳腹部，那是龙族作为护甲而天然生长的龙鳞较为柔软、因而缺乏防护的地方。尽管龙族近乎无敌的抗魔性防下了这四颗魔弹，使尤兰纳并未出现皮肉伤，但冲击的力道如此猛烈，还是让她平稳飞翔的身躯产生了小幅度的颤抖。

受到冲击，尤兰纳猛低下头来，但没有减慢速度，咬着牙把身体扭转回原来的方向，振翅往高处飞。一股冰冷的触感突然袭上心头，包裹住她全身，仿佛霜雪降临。她只来得及在一瞬间目睹橙红色的“飞雪”爬上双翼，双唇就已被致命的结晶紧紧密封起来。

英格利忒初次见识到这一奇观，面对突发的状况，完全愣住了。凭空出现的结晶如凝结的雪花，堆积在身体各处，以惊人的速度向四周扩张，根本无法防御。英格利忒惊慌失措地四下张望，大脑完全混乱，早已将往日所学的魔法抛诸于脑后。他一面勉强将头转向尤兰纳脑袋的方向，一面发出微弱的求助声。就在他想要开口尖叫时，迅速疯长的结晶已经堵上了他的嘴。

整个身子被包裹得更紧，口鼻全部被封，无法呼吸，连出声喊救命的机会都没有，英格利忒和尤兰纳就这样不可反抗地接受了敌人死亡的长吻。

结晶汲取能量，身体迅速衰竭，在真正死亡之前，恐怕还将经历数分钟吸不到氧气的痛苦。

他们瞪大眼睛，鼻孔与嘴巴都张得很大，挣扎着想要呼吸，然而，他们非但吸收不到急需的氧气，反而因精气的不断流失而感到浑身麻痹和寒冷。这一过程持续了两分钟。在生命最后的时光里，即使是并不漫长的两分钟时间，都是极为痛苦吧。

这处荒凉山岗的残酷争斗，随着一方呼吸的静止而静止。然后，一个巨大的龙形结晶体从空中跌落，倒在了雨幕中。

被包覆在结晶内的两名死者已经停止呼吸，保持生前痛苦挣扎的表情，悲惨地离开人世。

阿尔斐杰洛慢慢走上前，嘴角绽出邪恶的笑容，抱胸欣赏了一会儿，随后在结晶物上方召唤出高速旋转的巨型魔法阵，降下火焰之雨，丧心病狂地蹂|躏着二者的尸体。在宛如流星般的火弹群猛烈的击打下，以海龙外观为基本形态、依靠二人生命力为养分生长起来的巨型结晶雕塑被轰然炸开，四分五裂。

“哎呀呀，居然不给昔日的同伴留具全尸，未免也太狠心了吧，首席大人。”双手拍打出一阵并不用心的鼓掌声，一个男人从树后的阴影走出，湿润的深绿眼眸凝望身前红金色头发的男子，对他暧昧一笑，“啊，都已经习惯这样叫你了，老是改不了口呢。”

“奈哲将军，”阿尔斐杰洛唤出他的名字，“你是来监督我的吗？”

“我在帮你排除危险。”奈哲慢悠悠地走到他跟前，“他们万一回去报信，会提前暴露你的阴谋，可就不好收场咯。”

阿尔斐杰洛保持微笑，望着这个口不对心的异族。嘴角从容镇定的笑容，证明他早已经发觉奈哲藏在附近，任由他出手截杀那对主从。这家伙说是来帮助自己的，实则却是在履行刹耶王交给他的监视使命——与龙王派密探跟踪他的动机如出一辙。

“你们的王对我还是不够放心啊……”

“别把话说得那么难听嘛。毕竟你孤身一人，对付一个龙术士还好说，可如果多一个龙族在旁边碍手碍脚的，就会变得有点棘手吧？”

“呵。”阿尔斐杰洛喉中发出一声冷哼，却没有回答奈哲的试探，不单单是觉得这问题很蠢——无法同时应对主人和从者的话，只需全力干掉主人就好——现在，他已经没兴趣去管一对死人了。

离开卡塔特的这几年，阿尔斐杰洛与刹耶势力频繁接触，已经不再需要米考内牵线搭桥，他能自由出入刹耶的宫殿，拥有麦克辛缺少的特权。他又找霏什精神治疗了一次，终于彻底根治了龙王的遗毒。刹耶王还特别在地下城为他置办了一套豪宅，方便随时接见他。为了自己征服龙族的大计，阿尔斐杰洛辞去首席，这些年一直辗转在外，与龙族的密探周旋，只有少数时候会在刹耶王赠给他的宅子里小住；其他大部分时间，他都行踪不定地漂泊在世界各地，好像一个浪迹天涯的旅人，在一个个风景优美、气候宜人的城镇村庄，留下他的足印。

这次说服英格利忒，本就没抱十全的把握。那小子答应最好，不答应就杀掉。阿尔斐杰洛从一开始就是这么计划的。阻碍自己的龙术士少一个是一个。要么屈从于自己，要么死路一条，没有第三种选择。

嘴角笑容渐深，阿尔斐杰洛扭头望向奈哲，丢去一个蕴含着深意的眼神，“既然你们如此诚心诚意地帮助我，那我就不客气了。不如再帮得更彻底一点吧？”

 

CC

 

雪山上的风暴已经过去了。阳光晒干潮湿的积雪，把地面照得闪闪发亮。在这晴朗的上午，金荻斯和陶瑞斯没有窝在阴暗的高塔房间，选择到室外活动筋骨。他们赤手空拳对练了一会儿，觉得累了，就坐在一块钻出积雪的大石头上歇息。身后，孤塔傲然高耸于白雪铺成的圣洁地毯上。阳光把顶端巨龙雕像的影子拖得老长老长，龙翼的阴影向外伸展，正好遮蔽住二人的身体。

金荻斯仰面躺在石头上，双臂交叉搁在脑后，陶瑞斯坐在他身旁。两个人的表情都很凝重，脸上愁云密布，却不是因为劳累。最近卡塔特动荡的时局，无时无刻不在牵动他们的心。就算被派驻到远离政权中心的这个地方守卫，他们依然时时关注卡塔特发生的每一件事。现在，龙族的生存可以说已经到了十分危险的境地。

“听说上个礼拜又死了一个龙术士。”金荻斯眺望天空，看着时不时钻出云絮的太阳，即使双目直面强光，他都没有因为觉得刺眼而把眼睛闭起来。“是那个叫英格利忒的娘娘腔。”

“尤兰纳也跟着去了。”陶瑞斯俯视脚下的积雪，声音低沉到几乎听不清楚。

“嗯。”金荻斯对着空气点点头，露出遗憾的表情，鲜明的火红双瞳弥漫着一层化不开的忧伤，“感觉像有一张大网在吞噬我们，把我们一个个拖向深渊。”

“托达纳斯，乌路斯，高德李斯，尤兰纳，”念着那一个个逝去的名字，陶瑞斯的手慢慢握起拳，蓝色的眼眸凝视凸起于手背的青筋，忧郁的面庞逐渐变得坚毅，“我真想立刻替他们报仇。”

“这份怒意和恨意，该向谁倾泻呢？”体会到身旁族人悲痛的心情，金荻斯翻身坐起来，把手放在他的肩上表达安抚，“我们甚至都不知道谋害他们的凶手。”

“族长和长老们早已讨论过很多次，目前嫌疑最重的依然是那个叫济伽的家伙，此外也不能排除刹耶阵营。金荻斯，你还记不记得，当年泽洛斯的死，事后证实就是刹耶王一手促成的，他甚至还想诱杀许普斯。依我看，现在这个局面，八成是那两伙混蛋共同作用的结果。他们都应该受到制裁！”

“好，那我们这就找上门去！”

“这……”背负在身上的责任，令陶瑞斯犹豫了。从成为孤塔守卫的那一天起，他就和其他守卫发过誓，将毕生都奉献给这一事业。在遥远的过去，龙裔还很兴旺的时候，很多龙族都把去孤塔服役看作是一种荣耀，鼓励子女前往孤塔，驻守这一重要的据点。曾经的孤塔也并非关押犯罪者的收容所，而是作为龙族在人界屯兵的一个地方。只是因为后来龙裔逐渐减少，军队全被调回龙族本部，孤塔慢慢荒废化，最终改变了它的用途。“也许报仇不是我们的任务。我们走不了。金荻斯，你就不怕芭琳丝责备你偷懒？她最讨厌你在工作的时候跑出去了。”

“她要是知道敌人在哪，保准是我们中间第一个冲过去的。”

“问题就在这里。首先我们不能肯定到底刹耶和济伽哪个才是幕后黑手，也无法排除他们联手的可能。其次，就掌握的信息，我们只知道济伽的地盘在南方尽头的冰封大陆，至于刹耶把老巢筑在哪，我们毫不知情。我想这也是族长迟迟下不了决断的一个因素吧。”

“真烦人！”金荻斯因为复仇的事情被各种因素阻挠而气上心头，嚷道，“我饿了。我去看看霍兰特午饭做好了没。”

说罢，他跳起来，迈开步子就朝孤塔走。正在这时，结束了巡逻的火龙桑契斯伴随着跑动时吹拂的劲风从远处靠近过来，出现在二人面前。

桑契斯神情严肃，一看到他们就压低声音，说道，“有情况。”

“呀，你回来啦？”金荻斯转回脑袋，困惑地瞅着他，“什么情况？”

“我亲眼所见，绝不会错。异族的军队在接近这里。你们快去通知芭琳丝。”

“什、什么……异族？”

陶瑞斯惊得声音都变了，还没等他反应过来，桑契斯的身影就如一道闪电般蹿了出去。

“做好准备！”清冷的声音远远传回来，“我们要战斗了！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，本章时间为1259年。在上章基础上又加了6年。跳跳更健康~  
> 2，苏洛回忆部分基本是笔者胡扯，不必考据史实。  
> 3，苏洛的真名笔者没有取，以后也不会出现，算是个和“风太大，我听不清楚”类似的梗。  
> 4，由于沙桀吃了女人，变成了女人，所以本章一直写作“她”，这货真实性别男，不用怀疑。  
> 5，本章内容较多，必须抓虫，之后查缺补漏慢慢修改^_^


	101. 阿尔斐杰洛（82）

CCI

 

吩咐八名守护者留在孤塔待命，守卫队长芭琳丝便带着三名龙族部下，追击进犯的敌人，追到两英里外，发现了达斯机械兽人族的踪影。

敌军正在一个低矮的山坡下集结，带队的长官还在给属下部署任务，完全没意识到自己的行踪已经暴露。危险在顷刻间降临。

这座由龙族建造在勃朗峰的军事高塔，此前还从没有被敌人围攻过的先例。过去，龙族的兵力如此强盛，达斯机械兽人族根本不敢踏上受龙族直接庇护的阿尔卑斯山脉与他们正面交锋。现在，这群恶魔居然打起了孤塔的主意，还是在大白天，让芭琳丝等人感到非常不可思议。他们体内好战的血，彻底被激发起来。抱着为逝去的同胞们复仇的决心，他们勇猛地吹响起战斗的号角。

火龙喷吐龙炎的巨响压下了山间猛烈呼嚎的风声。在敌人惊觉前，芭琳丝、金荻斯和桑契斯已经化身为巨龙，汇聚体内的力量，随即轰然一声，三张巨口吐出火舌。与此同时，由陶瑞斯倾洒出深海的吐息，围剿因受到猛击而向四周狼狈奔窜的漏网之鱼，作为收尾工作。

冲天的烈火伴随无垠的海浪，席卷敌方全体。达斯机械兽人族的身躯在惨叫中化为碎片四处飞散。剧烈的冲击，使无数积雪在漫天的烟雾中崩落下来。但是，这连续发动的二连击，虽然准头很完美，规模却不足，而敌军人数过百。四头龙形成的火浪水流，很难使敌人瞬间毙命。尽管距离较近的敌人被龙息的力量碾成了碎片，但仍有一些兽人族幸运且艰难地避过了攻击，在烟尘的遮蔽下逃离出来。

不过，由于突袭行动被整个打乱，计划受阻的达斯机械兽人族已不可能再对孤塔发动袭击，幸存者不得不考虑撤退问题。

“这群家伙中看不中用啊。”极清晰的冷笑声从金荻斯喉中传出，“居然就这样逃了？未免也太不经打了吧。”

“一个都别想跑！”芭琳丝怒吼一声，飞身迎上。她强壮的身躯扫过干瘦树桠上堆积着的白雪，升腾到高空，紧咬敌人不放。

三名部下紧跟其后。他们报仇心切，根本无需队长授意，也誓要将敌人赶尽杀绝。

四龙驰骋在雪山上空，前方是落荒而逃的数十名机械兽人。他们一面伸出前肢和龙尾不断对敌人进行骚扰，一面等待第二发龙息的酝酿。

异族部队不仅在遭遇战中一败涂地，就连逃跑的步伐都很凌乱。为了使追击者的力量分散开来，灰溜溜的逃兵只好选择分开行动。奇奇怪怪的灰色生物一股又一股地往不同方向飞，干扰了四名守卫。在追击过程中，金荻斯和陶瑞斯飞到了一路。另两名同伴的身影，渐渐消失在天空的巨幕中。

二人前方有十五个敌人，他们被直抵心肺的恐惧支配着，飞行的动作和步调越来越慌乱无序。双方距离被一分一分拉近。陶瑞斯揪准角度，喷射|出波涛汹涌的巨大海浪。轰隆隆的水流声响彻天空，敌人被击落了。十三人当场死亡，只剩两人没有丧命，但却坠落高空，惨烈地摔在雪地里。

有积雪作为缓冲，他们侥幸存活下来，然而力量的耗尽却使他们无法再维持本体。

金荻斯和陶瑞斯稳稳降落，恢复便于行动的人类形态。对付这两个失去变身力量的达斯机械兽人族，人类的身体已经绰绰有余。金荻斯本想立即杀掉他们，陶瑞斯却阻止了他，对他投去微妙的目光。金荻斯立刻领悟到同伴的意思，是想要拷问出敌人的幕后指使。

幸存者一个黑发方脸，左腿在坠地时摔断了，双手捂着伤处，痛苦哀嚎。另一个金发尖脸，表情刚毅不屈，虽然看不出外伤，但胸口剧烈的喘息却反映出他此刻的虚弱，只是在用强韧的意志力硬撑着不让敌人识破罢了。尽管二人都受了伤，却不愿就此屈服，他们口中发出不甘的叫声，艰难地爬起来，想要继续逃。

方脸男子拖着断腿，在雪地上一瘸一瘸地奔跑。灵敏性和体能都胜过对方的金荻斯迅速追上前，抬起脚用力踢向他没断的那条腿。伴随着一阵劲风，粗糙的鞋底强烈地扫过男人的右腿，响起撕心裂肺的骨折声，彻底失去行动力的男人痛苦地倒在地上，被金荻斯制服。

另一边，陶瑞斯扑向尖脸男子，将他重重压在地上，一只手紧紧扣着他的手腕不放，为了防止他反击，甚至拗断了他的手腕骨。男人吞下哀嚎，不断挣扎反抗，却被陶瑞斯用力压着，一动也不能动，憋红着脸僵持了十几秒后，终于放弃了逃跑的念头。

不费吹灰之力制伏住两个俘虏，他们开始了审问。

“说出你们的计划。你们集结军队到孤塔做什么？是谁指使你们的？”陶瑞斯继续压着那个男人，扯住他的刘海，把他脑袋往上提，逼迫他看向自己。

金发男人的脸上满是凄绝的表情。尽管性命被握在对方手里，他的意志力依然坚韧得可怕。

“去死吧，可恶的龙族！休想从我嘴中套出话！”只见他奋力朝陶瑞斯吐出一口唾沫。虽然海龙族男子敏捷地歪头避了过去，那双含着恨意的眼睛却始终怒瞪着他。

陶瑞斯为他的嘴硬而恼火。沉闷的声音响起，两颗门牙混着血水从男人口中掉出来。

“听好了，我是孤塔守卫陶瑞斯，审问过无数犯人，熟知几十种刑讯逼供手法，每一样都足以让人求生不得求死不能。我不介意向敌人展示我的愤怒和残忍，如果你想尝试，那就用你的身体好好体会吧，我保证你会后悔！”

“你最好相信他的话。我的这位同伴，有的是办法不让你死但可以一直折磨你。”金荻斯沉下眼睑，摆出一副令人畏惧的凶相，与陶瑞斯一唱一和，恫吓异族，“我也常常做出一些惊人之举。譬如把你的手指一根根剁掉，再喂进你嘴里……劝你最好别惹我们生气。”

“现在，给我张口说实话！”陶瑞斯逼问道，“为什么要攻打孤塔？你们到底服务于哪个王？”

“咳，咳……”被自己的血沫呛到，男人一边咳嗽一边呕血，模样悲惨至极，尽管如此，依然坚强地扭过头仰天长啸，“王，请您原谅，我们失败了！我这个无能的属下无法完成您交付的使命……要让这群杂碎下地狱可能还需要几年时间……”

“说什么鬼话！”金荻斯怒道，“就凭你们这种不堪一击的货色，也配跟我们龙族叫板？”

陶瑞斯打了他一巴掌。被揍的脑袋在地上不停晃动。金发的异族男子却好像感觉不到痛意似的，仍自顾自地咬牙低语，“是属下力量不够。属下这就向您赔罪……”

“糟了！不能让他死！”

赶在金荻斯大声呼喊之前，陶瑞斯就已经觉察到这个男人的意图，两手掐住他的咽喉，想要阻止他咬舌自尽的举动。然而，终究还是迟了一步。一心求死的尖脸男子下巴微微动了动，毫不犹豫地咬断了舌头。鲜血溢出唇角滴下来，染红了洁白的霜雪。

望着同伴那始终圆睁但却逐渐失去焦点的双眼，被金荻斯扣在地上的方脸男子流露出敬佩的眼神目送他离开，随即狠狠地朝敌人瞪视过去。

“呵呵，我们是不会白白牺牲的。”男人喉中发出一阵阵令人发毛的干涸笑声，喃喃说道，“终有一天我们会找到那个入口。一旦威武的大军登上卡塔特山脉，就是你们的末日——”

“原来这就是你们的目的？”陶瑞斯扔下手里的尸体走向他，惊疑地问道，“你们是来侦查地形的？想找到上山的入口？”

确实，在两位龙王升起的结界保护下，卡塔特山脉永远都是敌人无法攀登的一座奇峰。龙王的结界将达斯机械兽人族侵略的野心阻挡在外。藏在面纱后的卡塔特始终无法被敌人摸透它的位置。敌人纵然有心攻打龙族，最终也只会是徒劳而返。

由此看来，这些异族之所以神神秘秘地出现在孤塔附近，一定是奉了首领的命令寻找登山入口，既然了解到他们此次行动的目的，那么就只剩下一件事没搞清楚了。

“说，究竟是谁派你们来的？”金荻斯把脸贴近黑发男人的面孔，作势要恐吓他的样子，“非要吃点苦头，才肯老实交代吗？”

这些异族似乎个个不惧死亡，坦白讲，金荻斯威胁的底气并不足。谁知，方脸男子听了他的话后，突然仰起脑袋，什么都不在乎了似的大声爆笑起来。

“哈哈哈！说给你们听又怎么样，我军的防备是天|衣无缝的！不仅有王亲自设下的屏障，还有‘缓冲地带’这一天然防护空洞作为保护|伞，你们根本打不进来！”

“缓冲地带？”这个新鲜的名词，让陶瑞斯眼睛一亮，“难道说……”

“啊，我王……济伽王会替我们报仇的！”留下这句遗言，异族男子果断咬碎了自己的舌头，带着完成任务般的自豪笑容死去了。

“济伽王——果真是他！”放任那具尸体慢慢滑落到地上，得到了答案的金荻斯满心雀跃地叫起来，转头与同伴对视一眼。

就在这时，近处传出一阵轰鸣的声响。在他们注视下，火龙芭琳丝收拢羽翼，从空中降落。

她一落地就恢复人类女性的妙曼身姿，跑到二人身前。马尾辫在风中甩动。“我追到十多个，没留下活口，你们呢？问出来什么没有？”

“我们有重大发现。”金荻斯激动地告诉她。“主谋是济伽王！”

“干得好！”听到这个消息，芭琳丝大为振奋。

陶瑞斯也非常欣喜，但他忽然注意到另一个问题。“桑契斯人呢？”他转动眼珠，朝只身前来的芭琳丝望去，“你没跟他在一起？”

“没有。我和桑契斯在追敌人的时候分散了。我还以为他会找你们呢。”

“那他到底……”

陶瑞斯正要回答，一阵巨响突然传到他耳里。这骤然迸发的响声迅速向四周扩散，回荡在广袤孤寂的雪山上，不断撞出回音，比闪电还要让人惊心动魄。

“怎么回事——？！”

三人赫然转身，朝声源望去。那里，恰好是孤塔的方向。

冲击波一般的巨响，应该是类似火炮一样的东西瞬间爆炸发出的声音。他们为了追踪逃跑的敌人，离开驻地已非常遥远，怎么说也有五英里了，爆炸的声音依然这样响亮，证明孤塔受到了极其猛烈的攻击。

“不好，敌人在攻击孤塔！”金荻斯高吼的声音里充满了懊悔。

恐怕直到这一刻，他们才发觉自己被高涨的复仇心理蒙蔽住理智，忽略了整件事很多可疑的地方。

假如异族的目标是卡塔特，实在没必要先打草惊蛇进攻孤塔。就算他们有信心全灭孤塔守卫，也不该只派这些人来。真实情况是，这些达斯机械兽人族的战斗力并不强，几乎可以说是不堪一击，而且他们只有一百多号人，这样的兵力如果是正规交战，显然太少，如果是作为勘察敌情、寻找上山入口的侦察兵，又会因人数过多而容易暴露目标。除非他们另有任务。

“该死！真该死……”后院失火的焦躁感折磨着芭琳丝。她紧咬下唇，痛斥着直到现在才发觉敌人真正目的的自己。

敌人确实是冲着孤塔而来。若想袭击这座龙族设立在人界的前哨站，要么强攻，要么把守卫引诱到别处。孤塔最强悍的守卫就是四位龙族。而他们全部上当了。

显然敌人的兵力不止他们看到的这些。还有其他敌人在他们乘胜追击时，对后方空虚的孤塔发动偷袭。而若要说起孤塔里有什么东西能够吸引这些异族……

“——贾修！”以像是被狐狸戏弄了的表情沉默了两三秒之后，芭琳丝满脸通红地鼓起脸颊，朝同伴大喊，“他们的目标……是贾修！”

“快回去！”没有丝毫抱怨，陶瑞斯只是冷静地这么低吼着。

话音落下，三人立刻化身龙形，如一股旋风朝遥远山峰之上的孤塔疾驰而去。

 

CCII

 

头火辣辣地疼。

即使离开孤塔结界的范围，他仍感到那些嗡嗡乱叫的小虫在舔噬他的大脑。它们咬破头皮，钻进中枢神经，撕扯脑核，肆无忌惮地吸食着他的脑髓汁液。

他经常受伤。杀猪宰羊时，与机械怪物战斗时，甚至屠戮人类时，都会受大大小小不同程度的伤。但从没有一种痛苦比得上这令人发疯的精神折磨。

莫非我的生命，就只剩终日与脑袋里的小虫子作伴？他经常这么绝望地想。为什么在这里只有我深受其害，那些看管我的守护者、龙族，为什么他们却可以大摇大摆地站在牢门外，嘲笑我，对我颐指气使，丝毫没有一点痛苦呢？就因为我的罪孽？因为我杀了太多的人？上帝啊，难道这就是你对我的惩罚？

如果真是这样，那就更要活下去。将我承受的痛苦，十倍，百倍，奉还给这个世界。

不能等死。活下去，活着，战斗，复仇。向那些日日夜夜折磨他的家伙，复仇——

贾修睁开眼睛，最先看到的是一条溪流。

又长又窄的溪水蜿蜿蜒蜒伸展在河床上，如同一根孤独的琴弦镶嵌在大地。溪边生长着许多高大的树，结满丰盈的果实，树枝盘曲纠结向上延伸，好似要把天空拥进怀里。远处是重重叠叠的山峰。雾霭升起乳白色的面纱，把群山遮蔽起来，只留下迷蒙的碎影。青色的峰尖宛如一颗颗悬挂天际的小星星，遥遥漂浮于视野尽头。

他发现，眼前是一座山谷，然而四周的景致却不像是白雪皑皑的阿尔卑斯山。看来自己真的离开了孤塔。可这个地方到底是哪里呢？

他记得那几乎要劈开他脑袋的爆炸声。牢房铁门破开一个大洞，他还没能够看清楚，一双手就把他拽了出去。他被龙王的结界折磨得精神萎靡，整个人都神思恍惚，昏昏沉沉，又被拉扯着跑下楼梯，只觉得世界天旋地转。待他踏出孤塔大门，隐约记得自己踩中了某具守护者的尸体。

然后，他就坠入了一个黑暗的空间，空间里隐隐透出星系的背景在远处闪烁。就算大脑再迷糊，他也知道，那是有人在使用空间魔法护送他离开。再然后，他就来到了这里。

他把目光投到身侧。在他刚清醒时，他就感觉有人的气息。

模糊的视线慢慢清晰，视网膜上显出四个人影。一位是穿着雪色皮草大衣的银发男子，而他正要离开，贾修只瞧见他的背影；一位是黑发绿眼的男子，贾修一时间没认出来；另两位，都有着十分显眼的红发，区别在于一个红得非常纯正，犹如燃烧正旺的烈火，一个红中掺金，颜色娇艳得好似深秋枫叶。

空气凝固了。贾修木讷地定住了身子。他呆呆地望着那个纯红发色的男人，看了几乎有一个世纪那样久，突然，一脚踹向他的腰腹。

男人的身体顿时后仰，滚着弧线摔倒在地，麻木地侧躺着。贾修依旧不依不饶，追过去猛踢他的身体，一脚一脚，狠狠地踢在他的背脊上。骨骼受到猛击的清脆声回荡在山间，听起来是那样钻心刺耳，令人心悸。

男人承受的所有痛苦，最后都会还在他自己身上。即使如此，贾修也没有停止。此刻他只想宣泄心里积压多年的怒火，脚下的力道丝毫没有留情。

这个被贾修无情殴打的男人正是桑契斯。这样的场景，与当初桑契斯在孤塔牢房教训贾修正好相反，仿佛二人角色对调。

贾修肆意宣泄着满腔的怒火，暴戾地踢踹着桑契斯的躯体，一下又一下，动作一次比一次迟缓，直到没力气踢出下一脚，瘫坐在地上气喘吁吁为止。桑契斯全程没做反抗，仿佛他根本没有痛感。

“哈，哈，真蠢，真蠢，我真是个蠢货。”累到几乎连话也说不清楚，贾修抬起酸痛的胳膊，擦拭了一下额头的汗水，讥讽的口吻，仿佛在嘲笑明知道揍桑契斯只会徒增痛苦却还是不肯撒手的自己，“哈，以前还总说他蠢，没想到能痛揍一顿自己憎恨的家伙，感觉是这样爽快。”

“总算是出了一口恶气啊，贾修。你应该很满足吧？”阿尔斐杰洛冷漠地看完贾修单方面的殴打，没有劝阻也没有失去耐心，语气反而还好像在鼓励他。

“确实解气！可惜我杀不了他。要不是被这该死的契约束缚着，我保准砍下他的狗头！”

“我相信你会这样做。但你最好省点力气。待会儿还要靠你自己把他抬走呢。”

“为什么是我？”

“他是你的从者。难道还要别人为你代劳吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛的声音，含着嘲弄的轻笑。被他的话吸引，贾修转过头，出神地看向地上的男子。

桑契斯神情呆滞地平躺在那里，安静得好像一具尸体。数分钟前，他还曾双拳紧握，横眉怒目。那时贾修刚被带出孤塔大门，等待阿尔斐杰洛念完“空间转移”的咒语。他记得那个银头发的男人突然出现在桑契斯身后，伸出手指轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，就是这么个简单的动作，便迫使桑契斯放下了拳头。

对贾修深恶痛绝的这头火龙，一直都警惕地留意着主人的动向。这是他养成多年的习惯。就在不久前，凭借共生契约，他发觉自己的主人在移动，立刻领悟到这群败退的异族只是幌子，真正的企图是为了劫狱。但由于追击时与同伴走散失联，桑契斯只好独自回大后方阻拦。他飞回孤塔，恢复人形，刚要进入，就在门口遇见贾修和曾经是阶下囚的前任首席。几乎同一时间，华伦达因从背后偷袭了他。

现在，那双失去焦点的眼睛无神地面向天空，照不出任何人的身影，再也无法用充满愤恨的眼神怒视自己了。贾修突然觉得有些不习惯。

“他到底怎么了？”

“他丢失了灵魂，今后将任你摆布。”阿尔斐杰洛抬高声音回答。

桑契斯的灵魂已被华伦达因带走。等霏什与这副空壳精神连通之后，他就会变成高德李斯那样的傀儡。

“听起来不错！”贾修努了努嘴，吐出一口痰。无边的疼痛还在敲打他浑身的骨头，但一想到桑契斯获得的报应，他就觉得一切都是值得的。“我要把他抬去哪里？”

“我盟友的领地。翻过前面那座山就到了。你就坚持一下吧。”

贾修没有回话，维持着古怪的沉默，转过视线看向阿尔斐杰洛。这好像是他清醒后第一次正视起这个红金色头发的男人。

二人互相对视。彼此都是初次见到对方的模样。之前，他们被关在不同楼层的牢房无法碰面，只听过对方的声音，至于外貌，全靠自己想象。

阿尔斐杰洛曾无数次幻想过贾修的样貌，此刻他发现，贾修并不是自己原本想象的那种满脸横肉、凶神恶煞的屠夫或刽子手形象。他是一个圆圆胖胖的光头，有一双乌黑发亮的大眼睛，脸蛋有些婴儿肥，全身体|毛稀少，只有嘴巴周围密布着一圈长久未刮的胡渣，皮肤因常年晒不到阳光而显得苍白。不过，若要仔细看，会发现他身上的肤色其实深浅不一，因为有很多脏泥一样的东西堆积在上面。长时间没有清洗过身体的贾修，浑身遍布污垢，散发出来的巨大体|味，使他就好像刚从粪坑里爬出来一样，臭得让人想要避开。

贾修睁得圆圆的黑眼睛，一动不动地盯看阿尔斐杰洛，从头到尾把他瞧了个清楚，直到安静的四周，突然响起他疯魔般的狂笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈……首席，不简单，哈哈哈哈……真不简单。没想到你真的办到了！”

在他们还是狱友时，他曾经对有望重获新生的这个男人说，要他出狱后为自己而活，不要再当龙族的傀儡。想不到他真的照自己的话，摆脱了龙族的掌控。不仅如此，还做了远比这更了不得的事。这怎能不让贾修兴奋得放声高笑呢？

“哈哈哈哈！阿尔斐杰洛，你居然偷袭孤塔，把我这个终生监|禁的罪犯放出来，而且还是跟异族合作完成的！首席大人，你脑子里究竟装的什么啊？！”

他大笑的声音依旧那样狂放和粗哑，仿佛锯子与铁棍互相摩擦，让人厌烦。虽然阿尔斐杰洛很反感这个男人，但不管怎么说，在狱中，两人也算结下了一段特殊而古怪的友谊，也只好忍耐一下了。

幸好他们离刹耶的领地够近，否则他一直这样大笑不停，还真让人担心会被龙族的爪牙发现呢。不过，阿尔斐杰洛也不想再放纵他胡闹下去了。

“在你面前的我，早已不是首席。只是一个被仇恨驱使着的命运的抗争者罢了。”

“终于，你下定决心，要向迫害你入狱的龙族讨回公道了吗？”贾修黑色的眼眸透着狂喜与赞赏交织的色彩，饶有趣味地看向这个曾与自己做过五年狱友的男子，“可我真没想到，你居然会选择和我们的敌人联手。我是不会看错的，那个银色头发的男人，是达斯机械兽人族！我实在好奇，他就这么稍微抬了一下手，我那个张牙舞爪的契约者，就变成了一条挨揍也不叫的乖乖狗！哈哈哈哈！”

“如果我所看中的盟友连这点儿本事都没有，我又怎会选择委身于他们呢？”阿尔斐杰洛反问的语气里，满是不屑。

“太好了！我们什么时候动手？”

贾修一脸亢奋，忍不住摩拳擦掌，一副急着要行动的样子。一个钟爱杀人的狂躁型疯子，和一个冷静而有着周详计划的理智型疯子，这样两个人结合在一起，一定是这个世界最危险的组合吧。

阿尔斐杰洛用了近两周时间，做了两件事。他衡量了全体龙术士，觉得英格利忒和贾修最有策反的可能，于是把他们划定在自己试图招募的名单里。不料出师不利，英格利忒谢绝了阿尔斐杰洛的邀请，他便将他杀掉灭口，把希望放在贾修身上。接着，他与刹耶合谋，定下劫狱计划，决意救出贾修，游说他加入自己的队伍。现在，终于取得了一点有意义的成果。

“别急。”阿尔斐杰洛举起一只手，做制止状，“我要先把你们引荐给这群异族的首领。”

经由这句话，贾修终于将目光投向在场的另一个男子。这位黑发如炭，眼珠灰绿的男子，正是苏洛。他一直都在这里，只是贾修之前一直没在意他。

“噢，你是——你也是龙术士吧？”贾修走近苏洛，瞧了又瞧，好似早已不认识他。“哈，我应该见过你，可我想不起来了。”

比起贾修记忆错乱的问题，阿尔斐杰洛更在乎苏洛的心情。苏洛没有参与劫狱行动，一直等在这个会面地点。尽管他忠诚地等待阿尔斐杰洛的佳音，但他从没有赞成过他的作法。

阿尔斐杰洛见苏洛眉头不展，面容冷峻，隐隐猜出他对自己劫狱救出贾修感到不满。于是走到他跟前，开口解释。

“我们要想推翻龙族的暴|政，就必须打开孤塔，释放里面的囚犯。这样我就能争取又一名龙术士到我的麾下。而我们的胜算才会更大。”

“是吗？”苏洛神色幽怨地看向他，“你事先可没跟我这么说。”

“怎么了，难道你后悔了？”阿尔斐杰洛不禁怀疑。

“当然不是……”

苏洛压低声量，还想辩解些什么，话头却被对方打断。

“只可惜，把这个家伙弄出来的话，就没办法拉杰诺特入伙了。”

像开玩笑一样，阿尔斐杰洛说道，但他心中确有遗憾。

“未来的这场战斗，不仅要终结龙族，更是为了解放全体龙术士。那个男人早就看透龙族的本质，可我却没有及时领悟他的想法，不但如此我还怒斥他，死命维护把我们当作奴隶趋势的龙王，现在想想，真是蠢到家了。会得到如今这个讽刺的结果，也许正是命运的捉弄吧。”

曾经有一段时间，阿尔斐杰洛非常瞧不起杰诺特，打从心底鄙视着这个思想悲观态度消极的男人。只是因为受到了一点点龙族的冷待，发现理想与现实的不对称，就将一切全盘否定，丧失了过往的斗志，那种半吊子的家伙，是从前的阿尔斐杰洛完全无法忍受的存在。可到了后来，现实无情地扇了这个将全部希望都寄托于龙族的男人一个大巴掌，彻底将他打醒。在被龙族统治者一次次舍弃后，阿尔斐杰洛终于发觉，这个男人才是自己的知己。他有想过要在杰诺特身上下功夫，说服他跟随自己，加入这场神圣而又正义的战斗。可惜的是，杰诺特与贾修势不两立，而阿尔斐杰洛权衡之下最终选择了更容易控制也更恨龙族的贾修，这个做法，等于无形间葬送了与杰诺特合作的可能。

“杰诺特……杰诺特……”没有去管阿尔斐杰洛的大段独白，贾修的脑海里，只有这个名字一直在回荡。“那假惺惺的畜生！”

回忆起那个自己最讨厌的男人，贾修的身上突然迸发出一道杀气。他厉声咆哮着，肥厚的脸部肌肉好似癫痫了似的剧烈抽|动，呲牙咧嘴的模样就像条发狂的野狗。如果不是因为他不知道杰诺特人在哪里，看这个架势只怕会当场冲出去杀人吧。

“好了，适可而止。我知道你复仇心切，但最好别在我面前撒野。”

阿尔斐杰洛冷视贾修，用强硬的语言制止这头急不可耐的野兽。也许是顾及到这男人救助自己的恩情，贾修暴躁的情绪稍许收敛了一点，但眼里的桀骜却没有消散。

“切，先说好，我可不会听从你的指挥。而且，我这人喜欢单干。”他抬手指向苏洛，“绝不和这种不明身份的家伙合作！”

“真是的，就算要立志杀光龙族，也得先分清楚谁是自己的敌人，谁是自己的朋友吧。”

心想着这家伙的脑子八成被孤塔的结界弄坏了，阿尔斐杰洛不禁露出怜悯的目光，讥笑的语调中带着无奈。被他这么一顿嘲弄，贾修再次将狐疑的目光投向那个黑头发的男人，皱起眉头苦苦思索着，面容痛苦得好似分娩中的女子。这家伙是挺眼熟，可他就是想不起来。到底是谁呢……

“哦，对对，对了！”

一记清脆的弹指声，突然冲散了寂静的空气。光头大汉凝视对方的眼神，慢慢带上了几分淫|邪。

“你是苏洛！”一面说，一面露出猥琐的笑容，贾修舔舐嘴唇，好像尝到了美味的东西。“嘿，能与你再见面真让我愉快！你也被这家伙拉下水了？我一直以为你是个老实巴交的男人。哈哈哈……真引我发笑啊，没想到还有点血性！”

贾修挑衅般的举止，让苏洛内心的火一下子就窜了起来。此刻他真想立即掉头离开，不愿与这样恶心的男人相处超过一分钟。他冰冷着面容，浑身肌肉紧绷，双拳在腿边颤抖。其真正的内心纠葛，恐怕还是在于卢奎莎。一想到这头臭气熏天的肥猪曾经占有过他最爱的女人，他就气得几乎要杀了他。

洞察到苏洛的情绪，阿尔斐杰洛立刻站在二人中间，用催促他们行动的话语弭平气氛。

“废话少说。我们最好不要耽误。贾修，你负责背桑契斯。我带你们过去。”

贾修没有立即听从。透着讥笑的眼睛缓缓地瞟了苏洛几眼，欣赏完他的怒容后，才慢慢落到阿尔斐杰洛身上。

“我不得不说，你很厉害。你不但委曲求全赢得龙王的宽恕，让他们一时心软放了你，现在还骗取了异族的信任，让他们出力协助你，我真的太佩服你了。但是啊，首席，你就算再厉害，也不可能连续满足一百个妓|女。”

这话虽粗鲁，却直戳阿尔斐杰洛心窝。他觉得我不可能推翻龙王。但那只因说出这话的人无知，愚蠢。

“纠正你两件事。”紫罗兰色的瞳眸里燃烧起寒意十足的冷焰，瞪着光头男子。“第一，我已经辞去首席的职务，别再拿那个称呼叫我。”

“有意思。”贾修咯咯笑道，“那么第二件事是什么呢？”

“等你见到我的盟友，你就会自觉收回所有轻蔑我的妄语。”

 

CCIII

 

孤塔遭到异族袭击，贾修失踪。消息传遍卡塔特。

火龙王和海龙王当时正要用午膳，却见孤塔守卫队长芭琳丝踏着匆忙的脚步闯进膳房。他们心急火燎地来到议事大厅，静坐倾听，只觉怒气在胃里翻江倒海。腹中的饥饿感被遗忘在角落。

察觉到异族的真实目的是要劫走贾修，芭琳丝立刻带人回去支援。仔仔细细一番检查后发现，除了霍兰特当时正在厨房忙碌，没来得及出来应战因此躲过一劫外，其他七名反抗的守护者都被敌人杀死了。

芭琳丝留金荻斯和陶瑞斯驻守孤塔，命令他们不得离开半步，随后独身赶到卡塔特山，向两位龙王大人如实详述事情经过。虽然目前的孤塔已经没有敌人觊觎的目标，但是龙王在得到消息后，依旧派遣了火龙族的翁忒斯、费扬斯，海龙族的俄彼斯，卡缪斯以及二十名守护者前去加固防备。

其实，孤塔的守卫阵容，本就非常浩大。短期徒刑的犯人早已释放。那里的常客只有贾修一人。看管一个龙术士，用了四个龙族和八个守护者，都有些浪费人手的嫌疑了。照理说，孤塔的防护措施应该是相当完备的。

也就是说，在袭击孤塔的异族部队当中，有力量不可小觑的能人。

孤塔本身并没有被炸毁。龙王铺设的结界坚不可摧，保持这座古老建筑完好无损。但防不住贼从外面进来。

唯一出现损伤的是贾修待过的牢房。铁栅栏门被炸得粉碎，犯人不翼而飞，仿佛从来没这个人。龙王铺设在牢门上的多重结界，其中就有应对物理攻击的防御性结界，能将坚硬的牢门炸烂，一定不是寻常人能做到的。

可以很清楚地判断出袭击者用的是火焰魔法，但这个指向非常模糊。在达斯机械兽人族中间，本身就有不少人因为吞食过术士而使发射的雷电中含有火焰属性。初步判断，至少是将军级别才有能力打碎牢门上的结界。

令人欣慰的是，陶瑞斯、金荻斯抓获的俘虏，临死前供出了他们效忠的首领。当芭琳丝道出济伽的名字时，火龙王气得几乎要把扶手拍断。看来孤塔被袭一事，可以基本确定是济伽王派出的将军所做的。

这个处处与龙族作对的恶魔，究竟意欲何为？他捕捉龙术士的理由，突袭孤塔的理由，到底是出于怎样的目的？他要得到这些龙术士，却只选择活捉一部分，而将另一部分除掉——波德第兹、麦克辛、修齐布兰卡、英格利忒——为什么要杀这些人？难道他们知道济伽什么秘密？卢奎莎、贾修——这两人又有什么值得济伽留意的地方，使他没有痛下杀手？他要从他们身上拿到什么东西？龙王无法参透，识不破当中的规律，觉得济伽抓人杀人完全是看心情。难道这些龙术士和济伽之间真有什么不可告人的秘密？可惜死无对证。被济伽盯上最终还能保住性命的人，除了不知去向的贾修，只剩下卢奎莎。但她的记忆被抹得干干净净，什么都问不出来。

贾修是否还活着，目前尚不知晓，有待后续调查。但济伽王既然肯为他劳师动众地大闹孤塔，应该不会就这样简简单单杀掉他的。贾修对济伽王究竟有什么用途呢？龙王实在猜不透其中的玄机。

如果贾修还活着……

不管怎样，都不能排除最坏的可能。龙王感到忧心忡忡。他们共同释放的“宁神结界”，旨在消磨囚犯的意志力，让他们渐渐丧失自我，成为行尸走肉。其效力以三至五年为最佳，超过五年，力量就会越来越弱。因此，受“宁神结界”侵蚀越久的犯人反而越容易找回自己的意志。随着时间推移，贾修被吞噬的神志会慢慢回归他的大脑，他对龙族累积的仇恨与日俱增，已经没有任何东西可以化解了。贾修距今被整整关押71年，龙王早已打算要将他终生监|禁。而现在，一个疯狂憎恨着龙族的怪物，被放出了囚笼。

近几年发生的事，简直不可思议。仿佛原本井然有序的一首曲子，出现了越来越多失控的音符，演变成一篇狂乱的乐章。波德第兹、麦克辛在任务中被杀，修齐布兰卡凭空消失，英格利忒没出任务却离奇死亡，贾修更是被济伽王部下劫走，两位龙王感到莫大的危机，不能再坐视不管了。

尽管济伽王的所作所为让人捉摸不透，但他必须付出代价。火龙王高声呼唤殿外值勤的守护者。“快发出召集令！”他情绪激动地说道，“我要全体龙术士上山——立刻过来！”

 

CCIV

 

“来，让我们共饮此杯，庆祝白天的胜利。”豪华宽敞的宴会厅里，刹耶王端坐主席，拿起手边的红葡萄酒，邀请众人干杯。

从性质上说，这场由刹耶组织的宴会，等同于庆功宴，为庆祝孤塔行动大捷所设。他麾下的将军和阿尔斐杰洛招募的龙术士们齐聚一堂，分坐在餐桌两排的客席。这些平素分属于不同阵营、理应是仇敌的人们，今天都尽最大努力做出了礼貌谦和的姿态。他们纷纷响应刹耶，举杯抿酒后把水晶杯放回原处。不过麦克辛的反应却明显慢了一拍，直到耳边传出清脆的碰杯声响，他才如梦初醒般把酒杯缓缓举起。苏洛没有举杯，仰头就喝，列席的三位龙术士中间，就属阿尔斐杰洛最捧场。在这排最右，有一个空位，是为贾修准备的。他一进入地下城，阿尔斐杰洛就建议让霏什先给他进行精神治疗，清除龙王结界留在脑中的病毒。之后贾修便提出要洗澡，此刻还没有过来。

今天正好是耶诞节。似乎是为了迎合节日的气氛，地下城的大部分房间都布置得比以往更华丽。侍者们搬来更多的蜡烛台，把宴会厅照得璀璨而闪亮，给阴冷的地下宫殿增添了几分温馨。巨大的矩形餐桌上铺有红色桌布，摆满各种珍馐美食，精致的水晶花瓶里还装饰着馥郁娇嫩的鲜花。这本该是一个让人心情愉快的夜晚。

同时，这也是苏洛参与阿尔斐杰洛密谋那么长时间后，第一次亲临刹耶王的宫殿。在他身旁的两人中间，阿尔斐杰洛似乎很适应这场由异族操办的宴会，时不时与刹耶王和那些将军们交谈几句；麦克辛则陷入另一种状态，他沉默寡言，不关心旁人的交谈，沉醉于酒香之中，好像什么事都与他无关。苏洛无法像阿尔斐杰洛那样坦然地融入宴会的氛围，也不想学麦克辛靠酒精给自己安慰。他厌恶这里的一切，只想快些应付完这些异族，快些离开。可现实常常不遂人愿。

这时候，贾修踏着重重的步伐走进宴会厅。他原是个肥胖的人，然而数十年的监狱生活使他的体重急剧减轻，全身上下只有肚子微鼓，其他地方只剩精肉。他浸泡了足足一个小时，换了一桶又一桶水，直到浑身闻不到一丝臭味。清水洗尽污秽，好似被囚禁的岁月已成过去。

穿着刹耶事先备好的紫色丝绸长衫，贾修兴致勃勃地出席宴会，一坐下来，就像饿狼似的抓起鸡肉牛肉大口大口往嘴里塞，还没细嚼就咽下肚去。贾修饥不择食的吃相引得周围人纷纷瞩目偷笑。桌上的荤食，几下就被他风卷残云般消灭了。

就连一向从容淡定的刹耶王，看到那滑稽的模样也不禁掩嘴而笑。“今天真是个好日子。听说这是基督徒信奉的救世主降临人间的生辰。”他举起闪闪发亮的水晶杯，再次邀众人共饮，“在这里，我要恭喜我们又新得一位盟友。”

“哈，少来这套。你们这群家伙也信教？”抢在任何人之前，贾修张口说道。

空气一下子变冷。众人用餐的动作停下来，眼睛齐刷刷地看向他。他的嘴里塞满了还没来得及下咽的大块烤火鸡肉，使他看上去像个饿昏了头的乞丐。

也许正因为这强烈的形象反差，让这个大大咧咧的光头壮汉讥嘲的话语显得不那么刺耳，在场的诸位将军才没有立即翻脸。

“我们当然有自己的信仰，不过既然来到异乡，就要随俗嘛。”丝毫没把贾修的讥讽放在心上，刹耶王一如既往地微笑着，抬手示意众人继续畅饮。“今天难得大家那么高兴，不要让一些口舌之争搅了兴致。”

“王，此战我军一共损失‘绿色祷告者’66人。仅有44人逃出生还。”在一片欢腾的背景声中，霏什低沉的话音显得如此微弱，却又无比清晰，“我想您应该知道一下。”

从孤塔看守者手中救出贾修，误导龙族济伽王是主谋，把所有事嫁祸到刹耶的死对头身上，指引卡塔特去复仇，一切都是阿尔斐杰洛和刹耶的得意之作。他们俩是这一方案的总设计师，执行人是一百多位普普通通的“绿色祷告者”士兵。在他们通力合作下，一切都进行得几近完美。原本这是值得庆贺的事，可霏什却为同胞的牺牲感到心痛。他会挑这个时候提及伤亡人数，好像是为了要提醒刹耶不能因小小的胜利得意忘形。霏什始终认为，一个臣子对自己的君主负责，最好的体现便是在君主自得自满时进行劝诫，只有这样才不算辜负君主对自己的信任。这个一心奉公的男人，一直这么要求自己。哪怕他的进谏会惹王不高兴，他也不会改变。

充分理解霏什的心，刹耶眼神微敛，严肃地朝他投去一个充满敬意的凝视，“每一个牺牲的人，我都记得。”他慢慢把头转向右手边。那里是四位龙术士坐的方向。“为了实现战胜龙族的大计，龙术士大人们也都有所牺牲。”

“或许是赐福也不一定呢。”敏锐地觉察出话题的过渡方向，阿尔斐杰洛立刻接话道，“毕竟高傲的龙族大多数都不服管教。对了，桑契斯的灵魂，还安然无恙吧？”

“对对，我那个混账从者的灵魂，在哪里啊！”贾修突然一拍脑门想起这件事，抬头朝刹耶左手边第一个位置的华伦达因看去。

“灵魂，真美啊……不经过人工造作，是世上最纯净的东西。”完全没在意龙术士的逼问，华伦达因把刀叉放在一边，用指尖捏起餐盘里一块松软肥厚的肉，动作中透着慵懒。与刹耶特别为龙术士们准备的大餐不同，将军们今天依然以人肉为粮，以人血为酒。那肉还很新鲜，透着腥气，纹理遍布血丝，红得像要滴血。华伦达因尖长的指甲掐进去，抠入肉质中，渗出几丝血珠，把银制餐盘染红得好像掺进了杂质。“男童的肉虽然鲜美，让人欲罢不能，但我最喜欢吃的，依然还是灵魂啊。”银光闪闪的眼眸陶醉地看着淌血的肉块，将军喃喃自语，唇角绽放出纯真的笑靥，“而龙族的灵魂，相比人类的更加强大和纯粹，也更让我心动。真想忍不住咬上一口。”

“嗨，嗨，拿下那头火龙的话，我的侍卫队又可以扩充啦。嗨。”沙桀睁大那双深红的眼睛，朝麦克辛直眨，甜腻的笑容中带着兴奋，仿佛一个天真无暇的少女得到了她最喜欢的玩具。

“你也太贪心了，沙桀。好资源要大家分享嘛。”奈哲朝同伴轻笑，眼珠子却看向贾修，“我也想要个龙族当跟班。想想都爽。嘛，只要正主不介意……”

华伦达因故弄玄虚了一阵也没说出桑契斯的灵魂所在。贾修仿佛遗忘了这个问题，又一心扑在吃上面，这回把爪子伸向了美味的羊棒，全然没有理会将军们的调侃。倒是麦克辛低沉地嘟囔了一声，“混蛋。”

苏洛瞅了瞅他，看见那张脸面色阴沉得难看无比，五官都团缩在一起了。麦克辛口齿模糊地低声咒骂几句后，又低下头来喝闷酒。

只要一看见沙桀后面站着的那个男子，怎能不让他心情抑郁呢。苏洛目光瞥向高德李斯，他正守候在那位深蓝色头发的少女身后。其他人的酒杯或餐盘空了，侍者自会服务，沙桀的吃食却是由高德李斯负责为他添置。在场那么多人，他只关心沙桀，就像一条愚忠的狗，无条件地服从自己的主人。苏洛对高德李斯印象并不深，却还记得这头傲慢的火龙在卡塔特只臣服雅麦斯一人，连主人麦克辛都不怎么放在眼里的，现在居然会让一个异族凌驾于自己，就好像得了失心疯。

这群恶魔对龙族的意志操控，竟然能彻底到这种程度……看到真实发生在高德李斯身上的变化，苏洛不禁背后一凉。

“那位龙族的生命，与我的贵客相连。”刹耶王从容地化解部下们的胡闹。他眨动着那双宛如红宝石的迷人眼睛，朝银发的心腹爱将投去宠溺的目光，“华伦达因，你可不要贪吃哦。”

被王这么要求着，华伦达因只好不情不愿地龙术士们解释，“那头龙在我房间里，由我保管很安全。你们就放心吧。我只想多把玩一会儿，不会真的吃掉的。”

“要怎样才能控制他，还不使我丢命？”贾修停止啃咬的动作，问。

桑契斯现在正处于灵魂出窍的状态。只要灵魂不灭，躯壳就不会死亡，也就是所谓的行尸走肉。可一旦灵魂离开肉身太久，还是会死。贾修也不得不重视起来。

“只有灵魂的状态是最无防备的。”华伦达因说，“通常一天弃之不顾，灵魂就会消失，宿主的肉身亦走向死亡。不过，龙族的灵魂应该会比人类支撑更久吧。但也不能超过三天。”

“超过三天，我就会嗝屁吧！”贾修拍桌子嚷道，“这难道就是你们的计谋？”

“在我军地盘杀掉你们这几个家伙，用得着绕那么多圈子吗？”华伦达因微抬下颚，蔑视般地朝这个举止粗俗的男人抛去一个白眼，“放心好了，我会妥善保管那头龙的灵魂之火，等恰当的时机让它回归身体。”

“什么恰当时机？”

“等由我出马，接管后续工作的时候。”霏什说道。

贾修闻言，把脸转向这个不久前为他精神治疗的男人。他被孤塔困的时间远超阿尔斐杰洛，神经受创程度却轻于对方，因此仅一次治疗就宣告痊愈。现在他的大脑已经不再有残留的病毒，不会被龙王扭曲思想了。

“我会与你的契约者精神同调。”霏什一本正经地说，“灵魂如果被剥离的话，肉体也就成了无思想的空壳，同调他的精神简直就跟拍个手那样简单。最开始我可能要持续引导他的思想，充当司令塔给予他详细的指示，等过了一星期，他就会完全照我设定的模式思考、行动，到那时我也就完成任务，不必再干预了。”

原来如此，这就是他们控制高德李斯的办法！

感觉到身旁不同寻常的呼吸声，阿尔斐杰洛偷瞄过去，看到苏洛的侧脸肌肉紧绷，眉头紧蹙的弧度好似刀锋。他能感觉出来，苏洛在很用力地呼吸，好像极力控制着怒气。捏住刀叉的手指隐约传出倾轧的声响，嘎啦嘎啦。

“这算是威胁吗？把我们龙术士的命握在你们这群家伙手里？”突然响起的质问声，来源于麦克辛嘶哑颤抖的声带。他边吼，边打了一个响嗝儿，“真狡猾啊……呃！”

“嗨，一个变了心的奴仆，总赛过两具尸体吧？嗨。”沙桀无趣地朝山羊胡男子晃晃手，呼唤身后的侍者。

接受到她的旨意，高德李斯立刻拿来酒瓶，半躬身子，为她添满血酒。

麦克辛脸一沉，缩起肩膀，默不作声。看到同伴受辱的场景，贾修却兴奋得大笑出声来。

“哈！没有思想不是最好嘛。看那个混蛋还敢不敢揍我！不瞒你们说，我比任何人都希望那家伙死。只不过因为被迫和他捆绑在一个契约里，做不到而已！”

“先不要管那个火龙啦，我倒觉得，这里最狡猾的，是首席大人啊。”似乎总忘记阿尔斐杰洛早已不是首席的事实，又或者是故意不改口想要以此刺激对方，奈哲依然保持着对阿尔斐杰洛的敬称，“到现在都没见你献出自己的从者。你这样做，是想让其他人先当试验品吗？”

“你会说出这种话，不是装傻就是无知。”阿尔斐杰洛不仅没有生气，反而面带和善的笑容，望着故意挑拨的将军，“我的契约者一直待在卡塔特。我跟他向来不和，他是不可能到人界追随我的。一旦卡塔特发现他消失行踪，第一个就会怀疑我。所以，不到最后时刻，我绝不能动他。”

“最后时刻，就是指攻打龙族的前一天吧？”文坎普达耳翡翠色的眼睛眯起来，射出锐利的光，啧嘴道，“可惜啊，就只有这点龙术士支持你吗？你的人气也太惨了。”

阿尔斐杰洛接下他不屑的眼神，抬高声量，“稍后还会有一个。”

看来他对柏伦格是势在必得了。苏洛暗忖。

“阿尔斐杰洛，听起来你也不像是一时兴起，为了干掉龙族似乎已经筹备了不少时间，对吧？”贾修用粗野的声音说，在宴会厅响起重重的回音。“可要我说，太墨迹了！既然决定了就去干，犹豫不决只会延误时机！龙族那帮家伙也不是蠢货，早晚会从这一系列不同寻常的事件中觉察出问题。等他们一旦意识到外部的威胁，加强防备，你就会失去先手机会！”

贾修大胆的发言让阿尔斐杰洛十分诧异。他之所以如此激进，是因为在来的路上，领会到了刹耶王强盛的军容。盘踞在这座深山之下的达斯机械兽人族数量，远远超乎想象。刹耶并没有刻意绕路带他们游览军营，但一路观察下来，贾修被震撼了。这样一支无敌军队，羸弱的龙族怎么可能抵御得住呢。

以贾修的性格，想必会直接拉着刹耶的军队朝彩虹桥隧道碾压过去，发狂般地对龙族进行报复吧。可是对阿尔斐杰洛而言，颠覆龙族，不是玩命的赌博游戏，亦不是单纯的泄愤行为。他还有更多需要考虑的东西。

阿尔斐杰洛保持镇定的情绪，说，“恐怕现在，他们会认为所有的事都是另一个王干的。虽然不清楚两个老东西最终会如何决定，但绝不会查到这里。”

“既然如此，那就更不用顾忌了！趁早杀过去！”

“我同意。”一直沉默的南突然说。她虽面无表情，金褐色的眼瞳却燃烧着狂傲的战意。

“哼，一屋子男人，还不如这个女人有勇气。”贾修望她一眼，拨开座椅站起来。

“嗨，嗨，我也是女人啊。”

无视沙桀的抱怨，直起身子后，贾修圆滚滚的黑眼睛挑衅般地俯视着主座上的王，又歪过头看了看搭救自己的红发男子，“吃过了，也聊过了，是继续挥霍光阴还是在这儿纸上谈兵，都随你们便。我就不奉陪了！”

“你要去哪儿？”阿尔斐杰洛顿感不妙。

“出去开心开心。”光头男子摩擦他粗肥的指骨，嬉笑道。

这家伙指的开心，恐怕就是杀人吧。根据这男人留下的传闻，他是个连孩童和女人都能痛快宰杀的屠夫，生平最爱杀人取乐。所以卡塔特的人才会厌弃他。阿尔斐杰洛虽然对憎恨着龙族的贾修要比对麦克辛更放心，但就这么放任一个破坏力十足的杀人鬼到处胡来，就等同于扔了颗重磅定时炸|弹在外头，万一让龙族的人撞见，后果不堪设想。因此，阻止是必须的。

“等大事告成，有你找乐子的时候。现在还是忍耐吧，贾修。最好就待在这里，不要乱跑。”

阿尔斐杰洛压低嗓音说出的话语，是暗含着杀气的警告，为了彻底打压贾修的气焰。

然而这样的警告，根本无法让一个好不容易尝到自由是什么滋味的屠夫屈服。

“我做了七十一年的牢！”贾修团起双手，用两只好似锤头一样的拳疯狂地敲打餐桌，轻薄的银盘被拍得飞起，弹跳着落回桌面，发出一阵乱响。“七十一年！在一个阴暗潮湿、恶臭熏天的牢房里！食不知味，夜不能寐！每天看老鼠拉屎，蜘蛛结网，无聊得简直想死！现在，没有人可以阻止我做任何事！没有人！谁要管我，我就让他的脸变得和杰诺特一样！”

阿尔斐杰洛嘴角猛烈抽搐了片刻，身旁的苏洛几乎可以听见他没说出来的话：不要试图挑战我的耐心，傻子。如果你胆敢忤逆把你救出来的我，那就别怪我心狠手辣。

龙术士们居然闹起内讧来了，如此哭笑不得的局面该如何收场呢，餐桌对面的将军们纷纷抱着看戏的心态，等待闹剧发展，有些人的表情甚至相当露骨，恣意嘲笑着阿尔斐杰洛对贾修的脆弱控制力，就差没直接说出来了。

在这气氛凝滞的时刻，作为宴会厅的主人，刹耶王却表现得异常冷静，一副事不关己的态度。他注意到阿尔斐杰洛躁动的杀气，也听见了部将们的窃笑声，却依然面带微笑，按原来的节奏享用美餐。

“为什么要压抑自己的天性。”刹耶悠闲地说道，好像在自言自语，漫不经心地插入两名龙术士的对峙，“想做就去做嘛。”

“怎么能允许——”阿尔斐杰洛瞪过去。

“可以让他加入我们的劫掠小队，”即使被那强烈的目光瞪视着，刹耶依然带着轻松的笑容。他用小刀割下一块肉，轻咬一口，眼睛慢慢瞟向贾修，“如果他有兴趣，我可以马上通知米竺勒夫。”

阿尔斐杰洛暗自吃惊。想不到刹耶王老辣的眼光一下子就瞧出了这男人的嗜杀秉性。恐怕他是从自己和贾修相近的气息中，嗅出他俩臭气相投，故而提出了这个精妙绝伦的建议吧。

果然，贾修一听这话，两眼立刻发光。“劫掠小队？捕杀人类吗？”

“不是捕杀，是捕捉。我要活口。不准搞出人命。”

“那还有什么乐趣？”

“你可以随便玩弄捕捉到的人类，但务必让他们在回到我军粮仓时保持呼吸，啊……以及正常的生育能力。”刹耶笑眯眯地拿起方巾，轻轻擦拭了下嘴角的油脂。尽管动作十分优雅，举手投足间却充满了危险、沉着的压迫感，让人无法违抗他的话。“这是你能够行动的大前提。有时候，折磨活人远比直接杀掉更有趣。”

“粮仓？”贾修磨牙冷笑一声，斜眼朝刹耶扫去，“说得好听。也就是养殖场吧？”

“吃光一片草原的兔子，鹰就会没有活路。难道让食肉动物吃草吗？”

听了这个异族的话，贾修似乎很愉快的样子冷笑了一声，把手伸向吃剩一半的火鸡，撕下一块肥美的大腿肉送进嘴里。

他第一次听说刹耶军队用养殖人类的手段维持生计，但是与具有强烈道德感的苏洛不同，他没有丝毫愤怒的感觉，只用了短短几秒就坦然接受了这极不人道的作法。

“好！我接受！”贾修对刹耶的提议非常中意，兴高采烈地一口应下，终于不再闹事，乖乖坐了回去，“向龙族的老头子复仇前，就先让我找点别的乐子高兴高兴吧！”

他虽是个五大三粗的人，却还是有心思细密的一面，早就从麦克辛在宴会中的窝囊表现猜到他的遭遇。贾修不希望步麦克辛后尘，被异族软禁，也不愿受阿尔斐杰洛这个所谓救命恩人的管教。比起他的龙术士同伴，他反倒与这群达斯机械兽人族更加志同道合。与他们一起掳掠人类，获得一定程度的自由外出权，这份美差太对贾修胃口了，不管要他做什么，都是最好的归宿。

三言两语就把这头危险的野兽驯服住了，刹耶王御下的本领，不得不让阿尔斐杰洛拜服。能给贾修安排一个好去处，他也就不会再叫嚣着要立刻对卡塔特诉诸武力，破坏自己的大计了。阿尔斐杰洛顿时像服下了一颗定心丸，面色坦然下来，与刹耶王对视了一眼。

不过，真正让阿尔斐杰洛在意的人，不是贾修也不是刹耶。紫罗兰色的眸子看向苏洛。阿尔斐杰洛注意到，这个男人踏进刹耶领地后，从头到尾都没有说话，好像哑了一样。

苏洛被自身的焦虑深深笼罩。他正襟危坐，感觉宴会时间无边无止。在他身旁，一侧是与异族侃侃而谈的阿尔斐杰洛，另一侧是浑浑噩噩的酒鬼麦克辛。贾修与他隔一个座位，但那仿佛金属和石头摩擦的粗野嘶声，却时不时地闯进他的耳朵。对面有一双双眼睛在盯住自己，他们的目光或轻佻，或深沉，带着玩味和审视，而他始终坚持不与他们中的任何一人视线相触。时间过得奇慢。苏洛渐渐感到思绪神游，无法集中，而等他神游的思绪飘回来，却发现自己仍在异族的包围中。现在，只要宴会能马上结束，他愿意用任何东西交换。

这群人又拖拖拉拉耗费了一个多钟头，耶诞节夜晚举办的这场庆功宴终于迎来尾声。苏洛松了口气。刹耶王说完结束语后，他急忙逃离餐桌，快步走出宴会厅大门，谁料红发友人的身影早已等候在笔直的长廊尽头。一些人陆续经过他们身边。等其他人都走远了，阿尔斐杰洛才靠近过来。

紫眸从上到下，仔细地审视着苏洛。“怎么回事？刚刚一句话也不说。你的状态不太对劲啊。”

“疯狂，这一切都好疯狂。”苏洛好像在极力拒绝着什么东西似的摇着头，又求助般地看向红发的友人，眼睛直盯着他，整个人都陷入了焦躁。“你不觉得吗，阿尔斐杰洛？”

“在来这之前我就告诉过你的，要你早作准备。”阿尔斐杰洛用半责怪半命令式的口吻低语着，催促犹豫不决的苏洛，“你也看到高德李斯现在的样子了。很快桑契斯也将接受洗礼。一切都没有问题。”

“可我还没准备好。”

从苏洛纠结的面部表情窥出他的心理，阿尔斐杰洛能够隐约感觉出来，这男人似有后悔之意。但他宁愿相信这是自己的错觉。

“你不能犹豫了，苏洛。必须尽早控制住许普斯。”

“你要我怎么做？诱骗许普斯吗？”

“召唤他，装作你有危险。他一定不会拒绝。在这个随时都可能爆发战争的敏感时期，我相信卡塔特一定是人人自危，惶恐不安。召唤许普斯到人界保护你，龙族人是不会觉得有什么问题的。还是说，你有更好的办法？”

听到这个男人用平淡的口吻说出理所当然的话语，苏洛感到绝望正在向自己渐渐逼近。

虽然事先早已经劝服自己要对将来可能发生的一切做好心理准备，也无数次幻想过将来可能在刹耶阵营看到自己无法接受的场景，可现实的残酷依旧超出苏洛想象。

抵触与达斯机械兽人族近距离相处甚至合作，抵触贾修那样本性凶残的杀人狂做队友。这完全是种本能，也可看作是这名男子孤傲的性格里一种与生俱来的精神洁癖。尽管他不停告诉自己要为阿尔斐杰洛战斗，要补偿过去欠下的债，他孤高的灵魂却不允许自己堕落到与异族恶魔、与屠夫贾修之辈同流合污的地步。宴会的每一分每一秒，他都在怀疑自己的决定是否太过轻率的忧愁中度过。在亲眼见识到异族对高德李斯所做的事情后，苏洛彻底迷茫了。

之前曾听阿尔斐杰洛介绍过，异族内部有能够模拟“吸魂术”的人才，也很清楚这个邪恶的法术有多可怕，然而，真实见到的景象，却与道听途说得来的结论完全两种感受。见到高德李斯沦为异族将军的奴隶，侍奉曾经的敌人，苏洛的心狂跳不止，无法想象许普斯将遭受同样的精神毁灭。不管怎样，许普斯是无辜的，只因他是自己的从者，而要受到牵连。这样的心情，该如何向深刻痛恨着尼克勒斯的这个男人诉说呢？苏洛与许普斯的关系虽然平平淡淡，可签订共生契约并肩走来，已有两个多世纪，感情是会积累的。无论如何，苏洛都没法接受自己对许普斯的背叛。

“不行。我……”

苏洛话说一半，欲言又止，目光透露出不忍。他的异常反应，进一步加强了阿尔斐杰洛的怀疑。

“这个时候你想退缩？”紫色眼睛睁得大大的，好像完全不认识他。“我竟从没怀疑你是个立场如此不坚定的男人。”

“尽管你经过了精密的策划，可你有没有考虑过失败的可能？你做的每一件事都会让卡塔特越来越团结。而这里的人只会勾心斗嘴。”

“过去的我遭遇过无数强敌，陷入数不清的苦战，甚至连自己人都算计我，想要杀我，可每次我都挣扎着扛了过来。面对困难止步不前不是我的风格，不管前面的路有多难走，我都不会放弃。况且到了这个时候，我们已经不可能回头了。如果现在回头，一切就完了。逃避绝不是一劳永逸的办法。只有战斗。”

苏洛拼命寻找的借口，被阿尔斐杰洛一句句驳倒。最后，苏洛无计可施，只能不断摇着头，表达自己的态度。

“可我不该那样对许普斯。我不能……”

“……”阿尔斐杰洛失望地看着身前的友人。他早已将苏洛看成自己最重要的人，可他却不能忍受这个人的优柔寡断。

如果说麦克辛是因为被他威逼，不得已背叛龙族，立场不太稳定也算情有可原，可那个号称会全力支持自己的苏洛，现在却萌生退意，这让阿尔斐杰洛难以原谅。

剥离龙族从者的灵魂，让他们变成纯碎为战争而活的机器，这是达成整个计划的必要手段。难道他现在才有所觉悟吗？本来龙术士和契约龙就是各取所需的交易关系，没有什么无法舍弃的。

当然，造成他退缩的原因，可能还有一个：阿尔斐杰洛召集的龙术士，都恰好和卢奎莎有过关系。即使是将来要加入进来的柏伦格也不例外。难怪苏洛无法忍耐，想要出走。

这当然不是阿尔斐杰洛刻意所为，只能说是命运的巧合。但苏洛的过激反应却证明另一件事。这个男人目前思考问题的准则，居然仍是以那个女人为首要因素。他最最气愤的是这里。

“真的只是这样吗？还是你另有难言之隐？”紫眸直视苏洛，阿尔斐杰洛叹了口气，紧接着别有深意地笑了下。当这样的笑容爬上脸颊，心中对这个男人的温情也在一丝一丝剥离。“苏洛，看来你还是不明白。你可以拒绝我，我也可以要了卢奎莎的命。”

一瞬间说出这忌讳的话语，证明阿尔斐杰洛已经变成了一个冷酷到极点的人。

苏洛几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他在瞬息之间屏住了呼吸，动也不动地注视着这名红金色头发的男子。“你——”

“我知道那个女人还在佛罗伦萨。这些年一直都在。”

与心慌意乱的苏洛完全不同，面无表情的阿尔斐杰洛的语气和刚才一样沉稳，甚至冷静。但这份冷静却加深了苏洛的恐惧。

紫罗兰色眼眸凶狠地凝视着这名说不出任何言词的男子。“当初约定好的，只要你帮我，我保证不把卢奎莎牵扯进来。而且我曾经给过你机会退出，是你自己放弃的。现在既然你打算反悔，就意味着你不再需要她保持安全的状态了。那我就杀了她。相信你不需要我提醒，也该知道凭你的力量根本不可能制止我。所以，最好搞清楚惹怒我会招致怎样的后果。哪怕计划失败，我也要拉她陪葬。”

为了让苏洛坚守立场，留在自己身边，阿尔斐杰洛不惜用这样卑劣的手段胁迫他。虽然拿对方最珍视的人的性命相要挟，无疑是下流龌龊之举，但是阿尔斐杰洛已经被苏洛逼到了绝路。消灭龙族的大业，和自己对苏洛的感情，如果一定要牺牲一样，他会不眨一下眼睛地选择后者。一个爱人的分量，与自己追逐的梦想相比，根本微不足道。阿尔斐杰洛从来都是这样计算的。

“你可以怪我，阿尔斐杰洛，你可以因为我不信守诺言而责怪我……可是，你不能伤害卢奎莎！”苏洛哀求的吼声包含着愤怒、自责与害怕的情绪，“这是我们一开始就说好的！”

直觉果然没错。他真的依旧对那个女人念念不忘，到现在都还拼命维护她。

阿尔斐杰洛的内心妒火中烧，彻底恼怒的他，露出魔鬼般狰狞的笑容，冷酷地睥睨苏洛，好似这个人的哀求对他毫无意义。“无聊！我要挖一个大坟墓，一个埋葬全体龙族的大坟墓。才没有兴趣把时间浪费在一个女人身上！这都是你逼我的。我只是很遗憾，苏洛，之前曾有一刻我觉得我们心意相通，现在，我不那么肯定了。”

光凭语言不可能说动这个男人，而要让他收手，唯有遵守约定。认识到这一点，苏洛垂下双肩，有气无力地叹息一声。

“我也很遗憾。”他转过身来背对阿尔斐杰洛，擦过他的身侧缓步离开。低沉的尾音在空气中缓慢盘旋。“你不该拿卢奎莎威胁我。”

“你要去哪里？！”看他那颓废、绝望又心怀怨愤的模样，阿尔斐杰洛一瞬间以为他要去揭发自己，立刻警觉地对着他的背影大吼。

“地面世界。”苏洛停了一下脚步，但没有回头，用极低的声音说。抢在阿尔斐杰洛质问他做什么前，他补充道，“别忘了，我虽然答应为你而战，表面上还是龙族的战士，我要装作什么都没发生，继续正常生活。至于许普斯，我自会了结。”

苏洛一口气说完，大步离去。阿尔斐杰洛别过头，错过了那稍纵即逝的影子。等他再把目光望过去，那个男子已经不是他的视线所能够捕捉到的了。阿尔斐杰洛岿然站立，目光停留在空无一人的走廊尽头，静止不动地站了大约一分钟之久。虽然他们刚才好像失控了一样大声冲对方咆哮，但阿尔斐杰洛早已经预感到自己会控制不住情绪，在四周及时铺设了一道隔音结界，不让外人有机可乘。

不过，就算结界阻隔住了声音，还是可以从二人对立的表情看出事情端倪。因此，当刹耶经过他身旁，马上就判断出之前发生过什么。

“吵架了啊。”

“你……”

刚才与苏洛争执时全神贯注，完全没注意到周遭变化。这实在太不像自己了。看着出现在咫尺之外满面笑容的刹耶王，阿尔斐杰洛忍不住在心里痛骂了自己一万遍。

“被吓到了吧？”停在对方面前，王的两只眼睛好像充满了兴趣似的凝视着这位表情惊讶的男子，“啊，我本无意打扰，只是恰巧经过。虽然听不全你们谈话的内容，不过也是显而易见的事啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛默默收回结界的魔力。在几秒钟的沉默之后，他出声了。“没想到堂堂一个王，居然喜欢偷听别人的私话，太不像样了吧。”

“从大门出来就这一条路，你俩杵在这里，任何经过的人都能听到。怎么能怪我呢？”他见阿尔斐杰洛没有反驳，便继续说道，“看得出来，那群龙术士里，你最信任的就是那个男人。不，应该说你唯一信赖的就是他。在宴会上，时刻留意着他的心情呢。”

这回，阿尔斐杰洛没有再流露出惊愕的表情。他的眼里充满了然，带着试探和某种确信，似笑非笑地正视刹耶，“噢？这就是你任他自由离去而不加阻拦的缘由？”

虽是问句，语调却十分自信，好像他早就知道谜底。既然刹耶王看出他在意苏洛，那就不需要进行什么辩驳。阿尔斐杰洛非常清楚，苏洛正是因为受惠于自己对他的特别信赖与关心，才没有被这群异族扣留下来，如麦克辛那般作为人质。当然不能排除另一个原因，在还没有控制住许普斯之前，不能软禁他的主人。

始终面带微笑的王，在听到这句问话后，唇边的笑容愈加深刻起来。这个男人果然很懂自己。刹耶对他越来越欣赏了。“既然受了我的恩赐，就给我个面子吧。陪我走走？”他伸出一只手，邀请他。

这家伙又准备带我去哪里呢？阿尔斐杰洛心底虽已猜出七八分，依然若无其事地跟随刹耶而去。

豪华壮丽的地下王城，这几年已经出入过许多次，早就熟悉得和自己家里一般。他们沿宴会厅外的长廊走下去，走了十多分钟，一些武器碰撞和声音夹杂着激昂的叫喝声逐渐从远方传来。事情果然如阿尔斐杰洛所料，刹耶领他进入军营外的一座塔楼，从楼梯口登上塔顶，来到阳台位置。从那突出建筑主体的平台上，可以俯瞰下方整片军营。远眺过去，巨大的练兵场摊在下面，可以看到许多训练木人，武器架，箭靶，擂台。练兵场外是一座座白色营帐，多如天上的繁星；最多的是人，一个个人组成的雄伟军队。

二人并肩站立，俯视军营全貌。

“你看到了什么？”

刹耶的手并没有特别指向哪里，阿尔斐杰洛却很清楚他的意思。

“权力。”他回答，眼神带着向往，远望那雄壮的军队。“至高无上的王权。”

“权力可不是什么好东西。”眼角的余光瞥向对方，刹耶脸上的笑容慢慢消退，露出难得一见的严肃表情，“权力会招来极恶之人，会腐化极善之人。多少人因争夺|权力丧生。权力很危险。”

阿尔斐杰洛不同意。“你否定地轻巧，是因为你早已拥有。”

“我从未想过要获得权力。权力从来只会留给那些俯身准备捡起它的人。”刹耶眺望远方虚空，目光微微闪动，带着对往事的追忆，“我会得到权力，成为王，是因为我哥哥死得早。他才是理想的王。”

听了这话，阿尔斐杰洛似乎大感惊讶。“你是从哥哥那儿继承王位的？”

刹耶并未正面回答。“那是个权倾天下，受万人敬仰的男人。人人都歌颂他，人人都热爱他，先知们都说，他将打败十二个与他角逐至高王荣誉的敌人，最终统治尤古斯星球。人民对他的崇拜超越神明，以至于触怒天父阿舒-樊拉，降下神罚让他死于劲敌的暗算。哥哥的逝去，令举国上下为之悲恸，连敌人都不禁羞愧于自己卑鄙的行径。”他目光悠远，看向虚空中的一点，好像要缅怀过去的时光一样，带着满脸的怀念和憧憬。可即使他表现得再伤感，都完全无法给人留下一点脆弱的印象。也许这就是刹耶这个人作为王者的风范吧。“我一直在尽我所能模仿他。成为比他更优秀的王，这一动力始终在激励我。我不知道自己学会了几分哥哥的神|韵，总觉得好像偏离他的样子越来越远。我只知道，我要做得比他更好，让更多人爱戴我，向臣民证明我比他更强。但有一天，我突然发现，我做错了。一味的模仿是错误的。我根本不比他差，为什么要活在他的阴影里？哥哥让每一个人都爱他，我便让我的子民也爱我，但更怕我。”

尾音终结。说到这里，刹耶忽然停下，回头望向身旁的听众。阿尔斐杰洛这才发觉自己居然听得入了迷。

他注意到刹耶唇角那抹苦涩的微笑，周围的气氛仿佛都随之忧伤起来。然而这并没有感染到红发的男子。这个王的笑容，只能让人联想到一些不安的事情。真正让阿尔斐杰洛陷入沉思的，是那种奇妙的、似曾相识的感觉。

“有一个太优秀的前任，不是件幸事啊……我可以体会你的感受。”

阿尔斐杰洛刚才还纳闷刹耶究竟为什么突然对自己倾吐心声，现在想来，也许他早就觉得和自己有很相像的经历吧。刹耶终生受哥哥影响，让阿尔斐杰洛回忆起曾经被乔贞压制的苦闷。过去，他忠实而完美地执行龙族交予的任务，费尽努力，终于证明了自己的价值，虽然把事情做到最好本就是阿尔斐杰洛对自己的严格要求，但却不能排除内心想要超越那个男人的执念一直在无形中推动他前进。乔贞拥有其他龙术士望尘莫及的实力。即使被后生晚辈夺走了首席战士的荣誉，卡塔特依然流传着他的传奇故事，无论是守护者、龙族，还是身为敌人的达斯机械兽人族，都会在提及那个男人的时候不自觉地流露出敬畏。阿尔斐杰洛无法忍受一个离任的前辈永远挡在身前，压他一头，而自己永远只能做一个影子、一个替补，被人时时刻刻拿来和他作比较。超越乔贞的心，是激励着阿尔斐杰洛不断战斗和前进的源泉。

然而，即使付出再多的努力，他都从来没有真正战胜过那个男人。如果能在将来与龙族的战斗中和他对上，并击败他……那将是检验自己进步成果的最好手段。

看着若有所思的阿尔斐杰洛，刹耶轻轻哼了一声，唤回他的神志。“真是种奇妙的感觉啊。我猜你也有这样的想法吧。居然和原来的敌人产生思想上的共鸣……”明朗的笑容重回刹耶脸庞。他似乎又恢复到平常的状态，只是笑中带了点神秘的气息。“阿尔斐杰洛，就没有什么人用阴谋诡计对付过你吗？”

“我被欺骗过很多次。每次都是自己信任的人。一度让我产生怀疑，难道自己真的是个容易被糊弄、被利用的蠢人吗？”

“你会被骗是因为你在乎他们。你要是蠢人，那这个世界起码九成的人都不如猪狗了。”

阿尔斐杰洛微微低下头，再抬起时，眼里闪动着被背叛的愤怒凶光，“那个男人……苏洛，就曾经骗过我。”

刹耶王似乎很诧异地微张开嘴巴，然后带着看透一切的笑意摇了摇头。“人心难测。唯有权力不会背叛你。”

在轻声吐露肺腑之语的刹耶眼中，阿尔斐杰洛察觉到一阵令人不安的流光，不由得望向他，却只看到他凝固在唇角的那抹淡笑。

真是个不简单的家伙，一副能看穿别人心事的样子，还假模假样地装成根本没事。从一开始话题就被他一步步引导着。而且总觉得这家伙的话有前后矛盾之处，却一时品味不出来，阿尔斐杰洛表情不禁显现出迷惑。

望着皱眉思考的红发人类，刹耶淡淡一笑。“其实，像你一样，我也时常陷入迷惘之中。就如之前对你的同伴贾修所说的，吃光一片草原的兔子，鹰也会饿死。豢养人类只是饮鸩止渴。环境变了，只有改变自身、或改变环境两种办法。有时我忍不住想，难道要学阿迦述进行改革吗？推行吃人类食物那样的节欲方针？这种反思已伴随我度过相当漫长的岁月。而每次，我都找不出答案。”

“你在撒谎。”终于，阿尔斐杰洛抓住了刹耶的漏洞，可以酣畅淋漓地进行反击了。“你早就找到了答案。因为你选择改变环境。你想要把世界改造成适合达斯机械兽人族生存的畜牧场。”

“难道我错了吗？”赤眸眯起来。

“站在你们族群的立场，你没错，甚至是大英雄。”阿尔斐杰洛一脸认真地说。

对这样的话语倍感惊讶，刹耶却没有表现出来。

“身为人类的你竟然会这样评价我，我很意外。莫非向龙族复仇已成为你未来生命的全部意义，守护世界的理想早被你遗忘抛弃了吗？”

王城主人故意套近乎的说辞以及那蕴含深意的询问，并没有让这位被奉为王城贵客的男人的心产生任何颤动，只是鼻子里发出一声哼响，平稳地回答，“我什么都不会遗忘。只不过要换一种方式了。”

不再是守护，而是统治，是征服。这恰恰也是身边那名异族之王的理想。拥有同一个梦的两人，未来会成为敌手吧。这样的觉悟，双方早已经具备了。

“看来似乎是这样啊。”刹耶那赤红色的瞳眸闪出一丝欣赏的情感，望着阿尔斐杰洛，“你我虽非同族，但却彼此相知。这就是为何我们能成为盟友。”

可惜盟约无法长存。阿尔斐杰洛想。

几秒的沉默后，这座地下城的城主问，“你自认是个好人吗？”

似乎没料到他会问这个问题，阿尔斐杰洛愣了一秒，紧接着歪嘴一笑，坦然道，“我不配做好人。”

看着这个异常坦率的人类，刹耶似乎很愉快。“你啊，承认自己的内心腐坏了吗？”

“哼。”阿尔斐杰洛用自嘲的冷笑做掩饰，突然很想知道对方的答案，便问，“你呢？你怎么想？”

刹耶不置可否地抿唇笑了一下。“我觉得我是。当然，得看衡量的标准。是拥有一个美满的家，过着平庸却幸福的小日子？还是搅乱现有的秩序，建立足以流传于后世的伟业，开创一个新时代？”王的脸上带着意味深长的笑，瞳孔里放出妖艳的光芒。“前者我做不到。但如果是后者，我无疑是一个大好人。”

阿尔斐杰洛还在默默咀嚼这番话，突然，听到刹耶轻叫出声。

“啊，米竺勒夫回来了。”似乎对部下的到来有所感应，王迈出两步，意欲离开，“来接你那位叫贾修的同伴。”

“那么快？”

“刚刚在宴会上我就已经千里传音给他了。虽然驻地离这儿不太远，也算是用全速赶回来的吧。我要去犒劳他一下。”刹耶走到楼梯口，又停止不动，回望对方。“你有兴趣认识他吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛摇摇头。现在，他满脑子都是零碎的往事。有关乔贞，有关苏洛……以及自己为权力奋斗的一生。

看出他正被烦闷心事困扰，刹耶王没有强求。“耽误了你那么长时间听我唠叨真不好意思。阿尔斐杰洛，你自便吧。这座地下城，你想去哪里都可以。”

刹耶走后，阿尔斐杰洛单独留了几分钟，看着练兵场上的刀光剑影，脑子里想的全是同刹耶进行的古怪对话。

那个男人无疑是整个谈话的主宰者，但他表露的心声，又有几分真实呢。阿尔斐杰洛不愿承认自己的缺陷，但若论看穿人心的洞察力，阿尔斐杰洛虽然超过大多数常人，却还是及不上那个王者。

想着想着，阿尔斐杰洛感到无趣，决定离开王城回地面。他沿塔楼长长的螺旋楼梯往下走，所经路上的事物没有任何变化，唯一不同的就是在楼梯口位置旁若无人地倚靠着一位男性，好像等在那很久了。

“奈哲将军，你在这做什么？”虽然早就凭气味觉察出对方在附近，阿尔斐杰洛还是稍显吃惊地皱了皱眉。

“首席大人，”见他下来了，这个把头发染成银粉色的男人立即堆砌起甜蜜的笑容，迎面朝他走去。那双深绿色的眸仁依旧温柔似水，深情款款地望着对方，“您好像和我王聊得很开心。你们在说什么呢？”

这家伙怎么还是改不掉这个臭毛病，老喜欢用首席的称谓叫我呢？不知道奈哲来访何意的阿尔斐杰洛紫眸里闪出一丝阴霾，冷漠地说道，“我不记得有和你成为聊友。”

这话似在警告他，我没有义务说给你听，因此语气显得有些强硬。不过奈哲并没有在意阿尔斐杰洛的态度，只是喉咙里发出一声失落的轻叹，伸手摸摸鼻子掩饰尴尬。

“不肯分享吗，真伤我心。嘛，不过也算我多事。”

奈哲侧过身子，为想要离开这里的男人让道。阿尔斐杰洛毫不客气地迈开脚步，但是却在走了五六步路以后停住。

“他刚刚提到了他的哥哥。”他没有回头，站在原地问道，“那是一个怎样的王？”

就在这带着探索欲望的问话落下尾音，好像为了使空气不要沉寂，一个断断续续的笑声紧跟着奏响。那密如鼓点的曲调，就扬起在阿尔斐杰洛身后。

“你笑什么？”似乎感觉到对方笑声里有很强烈的讽刺意味，阿尔斐杰洛面无表情地转头盯着奈哲，问。

“哈，完全跟我想的一样。”无视对方锐利的目光，奈哲悠然说道，“又玩那个把戏了啊。”

这名异族将军的话还未说完，阿尔斐杰洛就感到后悔的因子在胸中蔓延。他从年少时起就非比常人的第六感此时忽然显灵，在他心底涌起了一个惊人的预感。难道说——

“根本没有你说的那个人。”奈哲愉快地揭露。

“……”由于片刻前预知到这个答案，阿尔斐杰洛并没有显出过多惊讶，然而僵硬的面部表情还是出卖了他阴沉的心情。

被耍了。

那个男人，果然是自己看不透的敌手，或许比龙族还要恐怖。而我居然轻信他了。

观赏了一会儿这名卡塔特的前任首席龙术士凝重的表情，奈哲好像戏弄欲望得到了满足似的失笑出声，擦过他的肩膀，带着欣喜的笑容赶在对方之前离开了这里。“先走一步了，首席大人。”

阿尔斐杰洛被独自留下，聆听练兵场传来的阵阵呐喊。

“真是只老狐狸。”不知过了多久，他在苦笑中咕哝了一句，然后优雅地抬手拢了拢遮住眼睛的头发。

与刹耶如此正面的交谈，即使在过去几年也并不多见。他们两人立场完全不同，谈话自然虚虚实实，充满了诡诈，不会让对方猜到自己的真实心意。让这两个本该是宿敌的男人携手在一起的，是埋葬龙族的心愿。一旦实现这共同的梦想，之后两个人的交流将不再通过语言而只能通过战斗，因为埋葬龙族只是第一步，统治世界才是二人的最终目标。无论阿尔斐杰洛还是刹耶，都一定会用尽任何手段排除对方。可即使面临这前所未有的严峻挑战，阿尔斐杰洛也不感到畏惧。在他内心某处，也许正深藏着渴望与刹耶一较高下的斗志。那将是男人之间、强者之间的对话。阿尔斐杰洛无比期待那一天的到来。

 

CCV

 

龙王的召集令将九名龙术士带到了龙神殿议事大厅。上一次有这样的盛景，恐怕要追溯到55年前的比萨之战了。

但是，除去已经无法出席的那几位，仍有两名男子不见人影。龙王唯二没有召唤的，是曾经做过首席的那两个人——乔贞、阿尔斐杰洛。其余龙术士都受到传召，有白罗加，苏洛，柏伦格，柯罗岑，休利叶，派斯捷，卢奎莎，杰诺特和耶莲娜。

尽管苏洛对自己会接到由魔法渡鸦递送而来的召集令感到颇为意外，这个被龙王冷落了多年弃而不用的男人，仍旧在第一时间启程去往对他而言已有些陌生的卡塔特山。苏洛的胸中徘徊着一种天命不可违抗的感慨。他知道这一次他将免不了与卢奎莎重逢，也会见到许普斯，而那将是他顺理成章带许普斯去人界的最好机会。

这些平素为维护人类世界的和平而在外四处征战的人们，今天齐聚在龙族最神圣的殿堂里，接受龙王的号令。他们每一位都是英勇的战士，发誓对龙族忠诚，贯彻着守护的信念，保卫这个脆弱的世界不受达斯机械兽人族侵害。

命令是同一项。由九名龙术士与各自的契约龙一同合作完成。

——讨伐济伽。将盘踞在地球另一个尽头的异己势力全部歼灭，为所有死去的同胞复仇。

能够下定这个决心，对龙族的统治阶层而言，绝不是一个简单的过程。之前，他们有怀疑过这一切阴谋的背后策划者，是在伊比利亚半岛以幻术创造的空镇为陷阱诱杀龙术士的刹耶王，也怀疑过曾有诱捕龙术士前科的济伽王是主谋，就连那个比萨城堡被毁后销声匿迹了许多年的阿迦述王都无法排除其蓄意报复的可能。敌人的身份，以及敌人的最终目的，都不明确，就像一件命案的真相笼罩在层层迷雾中无法解开。龙王难以做出决断，就这么一拖再拖，犹犹豫豫了近十年，反倒让异族的行动越发猖獗。

但现在，主谋终于浮出了水面。三天前，孤塔遭袭，重犯贾修被劫，其契约从者桑契斯亦行踪不明。所幸有两名异族在撤退时被俘，孤塔守卫拷问了他们，终于使真相大白。所有针对龙术士的暗杀，都是济伽王在看不见的角落偷偷编织的大网。既然一切都很清楚明了，卡塔特一定会粉粹他的阴谋。这个战略亦正好与龙族掌握的情报相吻合。

其实，自阿迦述败退比萨后，龙王一直暗中派人搜找这支残兵的下落。想起当年第二代首席阿尔斐杰洛在他第一次接受的锡耶纳任务中，为了找到阿迦述藏匿的军队可谓是搜山检海费尽周折，敌人在比萨战场兵败撤退后，一定会更加细心地躲藏起来。要找到阿迦述王和他的族人，只怕比大海捞针还要难。多年来，对于这群敌人的行踪，卡塔特一直没有消息。

刹耶那边的情况也是一样。龙族手里的有限情报，只容许他们率先对济伽发起进攻，以谋求之后可能会出现的额外收获。

暂时将捉摸不到夙敌的行踪而随之衍生的焦虑感丢在脑后，两位龙王下达了命令。九名龙术士交由白罗加负责，同时调回被暂派至孤塔的卡缪斯、费扬斯等人，组织一支全员龙族的精锐部队，协同龙术士作战。

讨伐队将于次年元旦出发，直指济伽领地。

在默默出神聆听龙王的布置时，苏洛数度阻止自己去看那个他苦苦想念的女人，尽管如此眼睛还是不受理智所控，好几次瞟了过去。正因为这个动作，他才发现原来卢奎莎也在时不时地偷看自己。和她视线相遇时，苏洛迅速移开目光，仿佛心里有愧。最后，只能借助刘海的遮挡，把眼神藏起来。

紧张的召集|会议结束后，龙术士们纷纷退下。他们被龙王特许在“龙之爪”山脉的一栋栋华丽别墅住下，度过最后几天的备战时光。

众人走出大殿，谁都没有说话，在寂静到唯有零碎脚步声环绕的凝重气氛下离开。无论是趾高气扬的白罗加，善谈的柏伦格，亲和力十足的休利叶，或者爱耍宝的派斯捷，今天都一反常态地维持着固执的安静。他们有的在追忆逝去的挚友，有的在回味重拾的荣光，也有的人感受到任务的艰巨，被压得有些喘不过气。

苏洛是这些人里面第一个走的，没给卢奎莎任何接近的机会。与他相识相恋多年的这个女人，充分理解这个男人的心情，不想彼此之间难堪，没有追上去纠缠，只是用留恋的眼神，默默注视他逃走。

巧合的是，龙王也在无意中帮了苏洛一个忙。

他们多留了卢奎莎一会儿，询问她被济伽王抹掉的记忆是否恢复，想了解敌人可能展开的行动。苏洛得以脱身，远离那座有她存在的宫殿。

但是，还有另一道难题，摆在他面前。

他与许普斯一前一后出了神殿大门。许普斯要回住处，便先走一步。现在，那个宽大高挑的背影，还在苏洛身前约十五米的位置。只要一声呼唤，就能让他停下。

“许普斯，你还是跟我走吧。”

低沉得如同守墓者般的声音从背后传了过来。这个熟悉的声音，和往常相比失去了韵味。

听到这句话，许普斯回过头，发现苏洛已来到他身前。

“走？”海龙的声音清冷空灵，一双星眸带着疑惑凝视主人，“去哪？”

“人界。”

“族长已经准备了住处，让你们留在山上。再过四天就要出发了。”

“我知道。”苏洛垂下双眼，疑似有难言之隐，过了一会儿他抬起头，目光却始终不与身边的从者交汇，“但是，她也在。”

“你要避开她？”蓝色的眼眸朝龙神殿的方向瞥去一眼，许普斯在瞬间就意识到苏洛说的人，正是留在议事大厅的卢奎莎。

与她分手后，苏洛就离开了佛罗伦萨，这几年里，行踪一直很神秘，好像是要独自疗伤似的。许普斯只在头一年找过他，后来也放任他了。

“既然你都懂，又何必再问呢。”苏洛含混不清地带过这个话题，“我们下山，找一个最近的旅店住几天。等到了集合时间，再回来。”

“好吧。”许普斯没有起疑。短暂的思考后，他点头答应了。

两人走在浮空大道上，一路都没有交谈。孤寂的风声吹打在他们身畔。

在离彩虹桥只有少许距离的时候，许普斯终于打破了沉默。“我问你个事儿。”

“你想问，我这些年有没有和阿尔斐杰洛见过面。”

“对，你有没有？”

“他早就原谅我了。你为什么还要在意他呢？”

“就算你们为当年之事和解了，我还是觉得最好不要和那种男人扯上关系。而且，你内心其实很厌恶被那种对你有不轨企图心的男人接近吧。”

“真不愧是许普斯……”

从者的这个回答，让苏洛的心有了片刻动摇。他微微低头，那闪烁着灰绿色光芒的瞳孔之中，带着忧郁的阴霾。

“你们都这么说。你和卢奎莎都这样劝我。可是我早已经和阿尔斐杰洛解开恩怨了。所以，不用为我担心。”

听着主人强调的话语，许普斯似乎作出了让步。

“真是这样，就最好了。”

他们踏上薄如蝉翼、微微拱起的天空之桥。缤纷的弧光给他们的身体涂上梦幻的色彩。通过时，苏洛的双眼始终凝注桥面。

守护者杜拉斯特上前问候，目送二人。

在被那温柔的光晕吞噬的那一瞬，苏洛忽然回了一下头，用耳语般的声音，感谢身旁陪伴着自己、直到现在都信任着自己的海龙。

“谢谢你，许普斯。谢谢你关心我。”还有一句话堵在心里，却怎样都说不出口。

七彩的光芒消失了，带走主人与从者的身影。

之后的事，全部都按计划上演。

彩虹桥隧道与人界的接口，由于龙王的魔法加持，每天都会变化。今天，变化无穷的出口开在了阿尔卑斯山脉偏东北的位置。

他们走出布伦纳山口，华伦达因将军如约出现，同来的还有阿尔斐杰洛。

许普斯满面惊讶，不可思议地望着那奇妙的组合，刹那间的失神，被敌人抢得了先机。

身为海龙王的旁系后代，许普斯远比一般龙族强壮。为了抽取这头海龙的灵魂，华伦达因用上全部的力量，细密的冷汗渗出他的皮肤，光滑的额头暴起恐怖的青筋，犹如一条条蚯蚓挤撞在一起，被牙齿咬住的下唇一片惨红，种种表现显示出控制这样一头上位龙族的艰难。许普斯不仅肉体力量远强于普通龙族，他灵魂的力量都很强大。此前，亲眼目睹高德李斯与桑契斯的灵魂被轻松抽取的阿尔斐杰洛，从没有见过华伦达因施展能力时如此痛苦。

许普斯的奋力挣扎，逼迫阿尔斐杰洛割划出一个独立的次元空间，把他关进去，才没有让那响彻天际的怒吼传递到外界。

最终，被逼入绝境的海龙，屈服在了敌人的力量下。

意识被剥离，那双钴蓝色的眼眸，正逐渐失去光彩，却在闭起的前一刻，望向了空间缺口外，那个缄默的主人。

他的灵魂一点点离开躯体，那个男人只是麻木地看着。

“你……”

抓住即将远去的意识尾端，许普斯硬是把头扭向了苏洛。睁大到几近呲裂的竖瞳里，迸放出激烈的光芒。那眼神里有憎恨和愤怒，但更多的是震惊，是失望。

海龙无力的手臂缓缓落下，僵在半空，微动的指头，用尽此刻全部的力气，颤抖地戳向那个男人。

“你，背叛了——”

嘶吼的声音没有持续下去。

当它消失的那个瞬间，苏洛的心脏似乎停止了跳动。他感觉自己的半身永远离开了自己。那种痛苦，犹如一双看不见的手，把他的一部分从他身上硬生生扯下。

原以为会不忍心看下去而将视线逃避，结果却非常坦然地承受住了那愤恨和悲痛的眼神，看完全部的过程。

只有心口越来越清晰的绞痛，怎样都散不去。

苏洛攥紧双拳，将一点一滴的温热握于掌心。鲜血顺着指缝垂直落下，把地上的白雪染得一片殷红。

他在许普斯挣扎时，毫无知觉地把手掌抠出伤口，留下一道道深刻血印。但这种痛，根本不能与胸腔里那锥心刺骨的痛楚相比。

“……对不起。”

终于，他吐露出积郁在心中的那句话。

面对早已经不可能回应自己的那个躯壳，他反反复复地、不停不停地道着歉。

最对不起的人，就是许普斯。对于卢奎莎，他已经用尽所有的努力，确保她不会受自己和阿尔斐杰洛的牵连。只有许普斯……苏洛无可奈何。他们虽然灵魂独立，可他们的生命无法分割。

“对不起……”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章前四个场景时间为1259年圣诞节。最后一个场景为圣诞节后三天。  
> 下章就要翻篇到1260年了哟。可以推算下，荷雅妹子还有六年就要出生了嗷嗷~
> 
> 似乎一直都没总结过龙族的龙息种类：  
> 海龙族：  
> 1，海龙波。柱状，海水  
> 2，海洋之息。锥状，范围较海龙波广，海水  
> 3，寒冰吐息。大范围的扇形，寒冰  
> 火龙族：  
> 1，龙炎波。柱状，火焰  
> 2，焱焰之息。大范围的扇形，火焰  
> 可以把1看作普攻，2看作大招，3为特殊攻击。技能有冷却时间，cd长短与血统纯正度挂钩，所有招数共享cd。按攻击力算，火龙族高于海龙族，不过海龙族多一项特殊攻击并且自愈力更强，所以总体是海龙族比较强？
> 
> 上章忘总结的苏洛履历表也丢在这里吧！对计算年龄笔者总有一种古怪的执着咳咳=。=  
> 苏洛1014年生，1027年13岁第一次参军，1031年17岁第二次参军，被俘，逃亡3年，1034年20岁回到家乡，被遗弃，1036年22岁被龙族密探相中，上山修行，1038年24岁与许普斯缔结契约成为龙术士，1147年结识卢奎莎（133岁的纯情老……爷爷？），1201年结识阿尔斐杰洛，截止1259年已与许普斯订立契约221年，目前245岁。
> 
> 对了，苏洛曾在很久很久以前阿尔君刚被他从佛罗伦萨诱拐后的一次谈话中回忆自己能力的初觉醒时间为11、12岁，而上章却改口说是13岁，此BUG可看作苏洛年纪大了记忆力衰退一时没记清楚或者他不想提起故意说错！总之不是笔者的锅！笔者也不想改了！【正直脸】
> 
> 然后说说剧情和人设方面的事……嗯，这个是笔者的锅，上章把阿尔&苏洛写得太温情了！反而衬得这章两人闹矛盾有点突兀了，其实这两只在笔者大纲里感情从来没正常过，阿尔对苏洛的爱，会越来越扭曲和变态，强烈的占有欲会让他变得不再顾及苏洛的心情，哪怕伤害到对方也要优先达成自己的目的，不用怀疑阿尔就是这样一个江山重过美人的渣攻一枚（也可以是受……笔者陷入沉思），然而文中这样的感觉还不是很明显……嗯，同样是笔者的锅，每次好不容易让阿尔黑化一点点了，结果又给硬生生掰成一个（身患中二病的有志青年←才不是这样！）只是上进心有些强烈的野心家，完全写不出疯子的feel，哎笔者好失败……总感觉阿尔君还是太冷静了，就像贾修吐槽的你特么都要作死了居然还耐着性子按部就班一步步计划，计划个鬼哦直接正面刚啊！
> 
> 咳咳，连绿字部分都那么多话，笔者颜面羞愧。差不多该收尾了。  
> 希望大家多多冒泡，不然笔者一个人唱独角戏好孤单，好寂寞~  
> 下章将有一位久违的角色登场（已经提示得很明显了），以及一位新角色登场，其中新角色是文案中提及的九人之一哦~


	102. 阿尔斐杰洛（83）

CCVI

 

今天，他终于要结束这段连自己都无法理解和相信的奇怪旅程了。

一个月前，他离开了那座根本不能称之为家的破落小屋，徘徊在荒凉的旷野，只因一个虚幻的声音在指引他。自出生以来第一次，他开始担心自己会遭遇某种不可预测的灾祸。比如露宿郊外时被饥渴的野兽袭击，或爬山时不慎失足跌落。不过，事实证明他的担心完全多余。离家的日子一天天过去，意外始终没有发生，好像被上帝护佑着，他克服了一个个不可能逾越的困难。

他很孤独，身边没有同行的伙伴，也没有在路过沿途的村庄时寻求任何人帮助。若不是有某种力量在冥冥之中帮助他，实在难以想象，光凭自己的一双脚，就能徒步穿越如此遥远的一段路程。他时常觉得，自己并不知道终点在哪里，但是除了必要的休息外，脚下的步子一刻也没有停止。他的表情虔诚坚定，犹如朝圣。那个声音在呼唤他，盘旋在脑海里，越来越急切，离他越来越近。只要有那个声音，他就能踏破万丈红尘，抵达命定的终点。

最终，他在一条狭长的山口前停下脚步，虽然他并不清楚，自己为什么要选在这个地方停下来。飘摇的风雪里，一个全身银铠、手握宝剑的男人向他款款走来，露出礼节性的笑容欢迎他，恭贺他的加盟。他茫然抬头望着对方，恍如大梦初醒。

男人自我介绍之后，问了他一个问题，他却想不起来要回答。“跟上我。”男人于是催促，“不要发愣。”

他拖着疲惫的双脚，跟在那人身后。眼前没有预兆地闪过一道光，那样突兀，让人心悸。随即周围黯淡下来，仿佛瞬间进入了黑夜。男人告诉他，他们正在通过彩虹桥隧道。他却听不懂这话的意思。这条深邃黑暗、无边无界的隧道，好像把他带到了另一个世界。时间不知过去多久，当他从隧道出来时，一阵神圣而耀眼的光袭向视网膜，几乎要把他的眼睛刺瞎，迫使他立即伸手遮挡。奇怪的是，他没感到任何害怕或担心，反而在那道强光照来时，产生了一股奇特的安全感。

疼痛的双眼逐渐适应了这个光亮的环境，他开始凝视周围。形同彩虹的浮空桥，钻出云层的仙山，还有海……眼睛见到的一切，仿佛是一则荒诞离奇的童话故事，充满了最颠覆常理的想象。

他做了好几次深呼吸，来调整自己逐渐紧张的心情。他正跟随接应他的人穿过一条完全悬浮在空中的道路。这太不可思议了。他一边感受心跳，一边让视线在两侧来回驻留，确定这条长长的路完全修筑在天上，没有任何东西在下方托住它。

来不及消化这离奇的场面，他情不自禁地放慢脚步，想更加仔细地观察这个崭新的世界，带路的那个男人却催促他不要停。几分钟前，那家伙似乎问过自己什么问题，但他顾不上回答。那个声音仍在脑中回响，几乎放大到就在耳边说话的程度，搅得他心烦意乱。

重叠的声音飘忽不定，时远时近。他记不清具体听到了什么，只觉得它属于老人。声音庄严，神秘，呼唤他过来，过来。一条看不见的线在牵引着他前进。而他，就像一只被线操控的木偶。难道从此以后我就要与脑子里的碎言絮语日夜相伴了吗？这里——究竟是哪里？

他正通过的这条山道，恰巧浮在“龙之影”上空，好似将下面的龙海割开成两半。万顷海水不受重力约束，神奇地悬于空中，优美轻盈，体积无比深广，却因海水几近透明，而能一眼望透其内部。晶莹透亮的海水里似乎沉睡着什么东西，听到附近传来的声音，慵懒地抬起头张望了一下。那巨物有一个深蓝色的大脑袋、两扇巨型蝠翼、类似蜥蜴或鳄鱼般覆满鳞片和棘刺的庞然躯体。它四肢强壮，尾部尖长，吻部突出，面容凶恶而又充满神气，威风凛凛。它巨大的身体舒展在海平面下，钴蓝色的针状瞳孔射出好奇的视线眺望了一眼从空中山道经过的路人，脑袋随后埋了回去，舒舒服服地继续晒着太阳，睡着懒觉。

他几乎不敢相信自己看到了什么。这漂浮在海里浑身鳞甲的生物，居然是一头——龙？

一阵此起彼伏的嘀咕声，打散了他的思绪。

“嘿，你们瞧。新来的。”

“还真巧了。前脚刚送走一拨大人们，又迎来一个新家伙。”

“怪不得莫伊宁一早就神神秘秘地出去了。”

“这小子，看起来很年轻啊，长得还挺秀气。”

“裤裆里的毛不知道长齐了没有。”

远处走过来一个同样全身银铠的男子，经过他的身边，用仿佛在鉴定货物是否合格的眼神打量他。他没有回应那人的眼神，因为他觉得被轻视了。

又有一个男人朝他走来。相同的装饰，相同的挑衅眼神。他感觉自己被那个包裹着铠甲的厚实肩膀撞了一下。一阵怒火顿时涌上心头，但他强压了下去。虽然对方的态度很不友好，他却认为没必要理会一个根本不认识的家伙。

欺压新人，树立威信，向来是这群以资历高深自恃的守护者们最热衷的事。然而，新人的冷淡态度令他们感到扫兴，却激起了众人更强烈的欺凌欲望。

“喂，你们别闹啦。”这时候，在前方带路的守护者莫伊宁停了下来，无奈地转过头，央求同伴不要恶作剧。“再怎么样，也不要为难我呀。”

看在这位老同事的面子上，围观的守护者们终于决定放这个初来乍到的新人一马，吹着一声声漫不经心的口哨散开了。

他很感谢这名男子的解围，尽管心里明白对方不过是想快点交差。他谨慎地跟在带路人身后继续走，眼目始终闪躲低垂。接下来的路途中没有再出现前来打搅他的人，所有人都视他作空气；远方休憩的巨龙也对他不理不睬，好似他的存在对这个世界微不足道。这里没有人会在意他，关心他，就像故乡的村民一样，每个人都对他投以漠然的眼神。但是，这样就很好。

他想，他一定是被什么人给选中了。虽然他并不觉得这是份荣耀，但或许是种幸运。

带路的男人之后没再说话。二人在沉默中沿逶迤的山路攀上峰顶。在一座宫殿前，莫伊宁驻足停留，目光示意他进去。

不过，促使他停滞不前的，并不是领路人的举动。就在这一刻，他的意识清醒过来，脑子里始终闪现不定的嘈杂老人声，终于如退潮的海水般隐匿而去了。看来这就是终点，他不禁抬起头，痴迷地瞻望着身前这座有史以来他所见过的最恢宏、最壮美瑰丽的宫殿，心底却翻滚起比之前更深的疑惑。

“快进去吧。两位龙王大人正在大殿里等着你呢。”引路人的声音，戳醒了他的白日梦。“对了，问了好几遍你都没说，你叫什么名字？”

名字？他愣了一会儿，皱眉摸索，数秒钟后，蠕动的薄唇颤抖出一个音节，“……T。”

“你说什么？”莫伊宁好像没听清，凑近脑袋再一次问。

“是的。”带着像是要让自己也对此信服的肯定，他用力点了点头，无比清晰地回答道，“我叫T。”

 

CCVII

 

两腿展开形如簸箕，一身放松地瘫坐在火龙亚尔维斯宽广的脊背上，派斯捷张大嘴巴，打了一个哈欠。

才刚到达战场没几分钟，他就有些困了。拿手背揉掉因哈欠流出的眼泪，他抬头看了看太阳，估计离午饭时间至少过去了一个钟头。就在他怀念起府邸里的山珍海味时，肚子不争气地发出咕咕叫的声音，像是在响应他的不满。眼下，不仅错过了一顿正餐，晚饭恐怕也不见着落，派斯捷不禁对自己嗷嗷待哺的胃深感同情，伸手摸了一摸，后悔早上没多吃点。他已经做好要滞留在这个鸟不拉屎的地方，与敌人军队死磕到底的准备，但他从未想到过，这片冰原的敌人，竟然没有迎战的勇气，一瞬间就逃匿得无形无踪，胆子简直比见了狼的羊群还小。

这次针对济伽王势力的讨伐行动，由于已经确定了敌军盘踞的地点，因此龙王没有派遣密探。他们动员了九名龙术士和九头契约龙参与到这项任务，不止如此，还用二十头龙组成一支精锐的龙族部队——海龙卡缪斯，火龙费扬斯，海龙俄彼斯，火龙翁忒斯，海龙库莱斯，火龙纽因斯，海龙克拉密斯，火龙阿布诺斯，海龙泰雷斯，火龙爱萨斯，海龙莫修斯，火龙福柏斯，海龙薇尔丝，火龙里欧斯，海龙法比丝，火龙黛安纳，海龙露雪纳，火龙夏纳，海龙缇纳，海龙玛纳——都是龙族正值青壮年的生力军。白罗加与卡缪斯，分别统率着两支队伍。理论上来说，这阵容一定能把圈地为王的济伽军队打得落花流水，不全军覆没也得扒一层皮。也许正是考虑到对手的强大，这群异族作出了一个审时度势的决定。

在派斯捷眼前，八头身披巨鳞的雄龙冲破天幕中的绚烂极光，飞快地滑翔过来，聚集在亚尔维斯周围。他们巨齿如箭，钩爪如矛，身躯如盾，双翼扇动的飓风，足以吹乱派斯捷额前茄子皮一般飘荡的头发。他立刻伸出双手整理发型，把脱缰的刘海聚拢起来，好让自己看起来像个外表体面的绅士，还动作浮夸地催促亚尔维斯靠边避让，不要被他们撞到。

这八头龙是龙族讨伐队的成员，职责是搜寻敌军的下落。结束侦查后，他们飞回集合点，与众人分享探索到的情况。

“你们回来了。”身为队长的卡缪斯焦急地询问道，“情况怎么样？”

“一无所获。”克拉密斯向他汇报，“一个灰色怪物都没瞧见。”

“怎么会？”

“卡缪斯，不是我帮异族说话，那群家伙实在太有效率了。”翁忒斯作出补充，口气中含着强烈的鄙夷，“我们已经把整块大陆都转了一圈。冰原上一个敌人都没留下，撤得干干净净。”

岂止是有效率，简直快到令人咂舌。听到这样的解释，在集合地等候消息的队伍里，顿时响起阵阵嘘声。众人不得不对异族大军撤退速度之迅捷感到叹服。

“太不可思议了。”德文斯惊呼，“我们来迟了？”

“我们已经用全速赶了过来，路上可没有半分延误。”丁尼斯也不禁感到奇怪。

“显然，敌人早就注意到我们的动向了。”费扬斯泄气地说，“我们的一举一动，都在那群家伙的掌握中！”

这话在人群间掀起一阵波澜。不仅在场的龙族，连一边的龙术士们都愣住了。众人目光惊疑，脸色煞白，左顾右盼。白罗加双手抱胸，低声冷笑；柏伦格抚摸下颌，轻抿起红如苹果皮的嘴唇；柯罗岑合上了他正在阅读的《列那狐》的诗歌；休利叶握紧手中的测压仪；杰诺特抽搐着烧蚀的半边脸；派斯捷捏了下鼻翼；耶莲娜停止搓手呵气的动作。背光的阴影中，苏洛目光微闪，低垂着眉眼，有意远离众人。身下的许普斯沉默如石，深蓝的眼眸凝着冰雪，面部表情写满了生人勿近的冷漠。离他们百米距离，一双紫薇花般的美眸，默默注视着一切。

“难道是什么人泄露军机……”俄彼斯伸长脖颈，四下张望。

“不要瞎猜！”在这人心浮动的时刻，卡缪斯用严厉的高吼压下周围细碎的讨论声，把局面稳住，“恐怕敌人的侦察兵在我们抵达前先发现了我们。”他镇定地说，“在王的身边，一定有那样的家伙，能够看清千里之外的东西。否则这片领地的主人，根本不可能完美抵御入侵的外敌，偏安苟存那么久。”

“如果是这样的话，敌人会如此迅速地全体撤离，也就不足为奇了。”结合实际情况，希赛勒斯抛出了一个大胆而合理的猜测，“我想济伽王一定掂量了敌我之间的实力，权衡利弊后，觉得与我们正面交锋没有好结果，才作出撤军的决定。”

“我猜也是。”菲拉斯语调严肃，“所以我们才会扑了个空。”

“那么现在最可疑的，就是天上的那个大洞了吧。”丹纳不由挑动眉眼，赤色尖瞳对上高空中的那个异物，拔高声音说道。

茫茫冰原，风雪萧萧，天寒地冻，人畜绝迹。听闻龙族来袭，济伽的子民匆忙撤离，给远征的讨伐军留下一座又一座空空荡荡、冷冷清清的冰雕圆屋。天空中，漂浮着一个宛如黑洞的物体，形状近似正圆，离地面大约千米。在铺满极光的巨幕中，那圆形的空洞非常显眼，仿佛天空破裂的伤口，面积那么大，好像在夸耀自身，骄傲地展示给敌人看。异族大部队躲藏的地方，只可能是那里了。

如此超脱常理的巨型空洞，大部分人都是第一次见，不知道它是人为创造出来的，还是大自然的杰作，不管哪种情况，它一定不是个能轻易涉足的空间。众人觉得很惊奇，纷纷研究起这个漂浮在高空的敌军庇护所。

“那个大裂口，就是被称作‘缓冲地带’的地方。”吉芙纳沉声说道。曾经为了营救被济伽王掳去的卢奎莎，她与苏洛、阿尔斐杰洛一同追寻到这片陌生的冰封大陆。吉芙纳比在场大多数人更熟悉这里的情况，如今义不容辞地担负起科普的任务，“那上面有层雷压聚集的防护罩，阻挡着视线，任何人都无法向内窥探。虽然看不见里面的东西，但我敢肯定，敌军一定躲在那个地方。”

“哇噢，居然挤在一个黑乎乎的洞里面，也不嫌闷得慌。”亚尔维斯粗长的脖子扭向高空，一面挤眉弄眼拼命朝里面探望，一面向吉芙纳提问，“那个洞能容纳多少人？”

“济伽统率的军队数量约在四千到六千的范围，既然全部都涵盖进去了……”

“哼，算他们识相。”马西斯急躁地打断她，发出轻蔑的鼻息，不屑地嘶吼起来，“大约是知道自己死期将至了吧？”

“——听我说，敌人是在自寻死路。”

周围突然扬起了一阵相当自信的男人声音，并有节奏缓慢但响亮的双掌拍打声相伴随。大家的目光立刻朝作出这一举动的白罗加看去。

白罗加琥珀色的眼睛带着倨傲和几分不屑睥睨四方。他早已猜出这群人叽叽喳喳讨论半天得出的结论，但他一直没有发声。现在，他用掌声吸引这群庸众，提醒他们欣赏他的表演。这是白罗加大放光彩的时刻。他作为龙王钦定的领军者，能全权指挥九名龙术士，而他绝不会放过任何向同伴展示自我的机会。

“所谓的‘缓冲地带’，充其量也就是个浮在天上的洞穴罢了。仓皇奔逃到那种地方，就跟往死胡同里钻没什么区别。无路可退的敌人，现在只是一群作茧自缚、任由我方屠宰的老鼠。只要攻破那道贴附在‘缓冲地带’表面的能量膜，把大洞整个破坏掉，就能把里面的敌人全部消灭！”

白罗加结束了激情的畅想，另一名队长卡缪斯扭过头，对上他满是自负的双眼。

“那么，是直接以火力进行压制吗？”

“正是如此。要想把那个足以藏纳数千名达斯机械兽人族的巨大空洞彻底毁掉，当然得拿出最强悍最猛烈的攻势。这不仅要全体龙术士齐心协力，你们龙族也必须倾力配合。”

“你的意思是，要我们所有人听你指挥？”阿布诺斯质疑道。

“喂，虽然你是讨伐队的头领，可也只能制约龙术士的部分啊。”泰雷斯边说边看向队长，“我们龙族部队用不着听你调遣。”

“还没开打就先闹起来，这样可不行啊。会被敌人钻空子的。”希赛勒斯试图调解。

“你怎么说？”白罗加丝毫不理会旁人，锐利如豹的双眼始终盯着卡缪斯沉思的脸庞。

“我明白了。”卡缪斯微微沉眸，思索片刻，终于一口答应。虽然对白罗加越权指挥的行为有所不满，这头性格沉稳的海龙还是决定让理智占据上风。现在没有什么事比联手抗击敌人更重要。待他日胜利了，再与这傲慢自大的人类算账。“那就找一个适当的位置，发动进攻吧！”

缓冲地带本应该是一个立体球形，但其大部分区域，都隐秘在肉眼不可见的异界空间里。从外部看，只有一个半径百米余的横截面非常突兀地拦在半空，好像要把苍穹一劈为二。裂口表面的能量薄膜浮动着浅而易见的蓝白光晕，内侧的深度却无法估量，外面的人既看不到任何物体也找不到敌人的身影。蓝光保持耀眼的亮度，粼粼闪烁，证明那道防护层如今正在运转，由神秘的铺设者供给能量。讨伐队若想赢得这场战争，必须从外面把它摧毁。

腾越而起的龙群飞向高空，停留的位置与大空洞的横截面保持平视。无法窥见侧面的话，就只能从正面进行强攻。为了让接下来的攻击充分喷射到防护层的每一个角落，近三十头龙叠罗汉一般分列成三排，依次展开，面向目标。

“能集合全员的战斗，好久没经历过了呢。”休利叶左手捧着测压仪，右手捏住希赛勒斯背脊的一块鳞片，俯身蹲下，压低重心，谨慎地迎接即将到来的战斗。“心情真奇妙，既兴奋又有些忐忑。”

“全员？”在他左侧的派斯捷听到这话，立刻用充满怨念的嘀咕声提出异议，“你是不是不会数数？”

“哎呀，那也是没办法的事情嘛。毕竟做过首席……”轻而易举就误解了友人抱怨的方向，休利叶轻轻咳嗽一声，掩饰尴尬的气氛。“乔贞和阿尔斐杰洛不能参战的原因，大家都很清楚嘛。”

“白痴，我说的不是他们！”

“哎？”

拔高的声音，在瞬间抹消，空留回声撞击着空气。从来不会朝旁人无缘无故发脾气的派斯捷，意识到自己的失态，立刻把尚未说完的话吞回肚里。他感到余光中不仅休利叶在瞥视他，几乎所有人的视线都集中了过来，甚至连耶莲娜也……

派斯捷不敢去证实，只觉得无地自容，羞愧的情绪使大半张脸在霎时间涨红。他面露歉意地朝休利叶看了看，弯起一个惭愧的笑容，却看起来比不笑还要难看。

耶莲娜默默低头，垂下眼帘，诧异于自己竟会去留意派斯捷的心情。额前刘海碎碎地落在睫毛上，给她白皙光滑的面颊涂抹出一层迷离的光影。她坐在从者丹纳镶满闪耀密鳞的背部，身体被阵阵暖流所包围。那是散发自雌火龙躯体内部的热浪。它残留在空气当中的热度足够温暖，隐隐带着微弱的灼烫，能让接触到它的人感到顷刻间充满了力量。耶莲娜比一般人更怕冷，但有丹纳的体温抚慰着，连极地的酷寒也变得不那么难以忍耐了。她将修长的法杖横放于双膝之上，两手握紧，收回窥视的目光，提醒自己专注战事，不要瞎想。

“我们能赢的。没有人会白白牺牲。”休利叶将轻柔而坚定的鼓励声传达给身旁的友人。经过派斯捷的这通胡闹，此刻他已经完全明白对方内心真正无法释怀的，是那些生命流逝的战友。

不过，派斯捷的多愁善感，在白罗加看来完全是一种伪善的作秀。他对于被达斯机械兽人族杀死的那些同僚没有任何眷念的情绪。会断送性命在敌人手里，只因他们力量太弱小，白罗加可没有时间去惋惜一群废物，他唯一关心的，只有龙王托付的任务能否顺利完成。那个空缺人选的宝座正在向他招手。如果能在这次战役中取得胜利，带领讨伐队拿下济伽，就再也没有什么搪塞的借口能让龙王不晋封他为首席了。

“不要再说废话，集中精神！”胜利的预感使白罗加胸中荡起激昂的情绪。他的菲拉斯停在最高的位置，使他能睥睨全部的队员。他微仰颈脖，目光居高临下，面对前方的黑洞，强势地向众人宣布他的愿望，“生擒济伽！全歼济伽的部队！”

临战的紧迫感让所有人身躯一震。闪光的魔法弹，雄浑的龙息，能量饱满的神杖，都开始运作。

白罗加抬起右手，用力挥下，“开火——”

 

CCVIII

 

一个坐落于半山腰的屋子。

木质结构的屋内，所有的陈设物都非常简单，充满了自然纯朴的气息，与屋主本身的气质有些相近。

风掠过木屋支脚下浅黑色的影子，呼啸盘绕，发出咯吱咯吱的轻响。高耸的山脉接受阳光慷慨的赐福，使覆盖表面的植物得以舒适生长，呈现出一张郁郁葱葱的画卷。龙王的魔法给予卡塔特最大的馈礼便是温暖宜人、四季如春的气候。除了山风比较迅疾和狂野，一点也没显示出高山气候应有的寒冷。

靠窗的单人床上，仰躺着一个看起来十七八岁的青年，一双紫眸霍然睁开，凌厉地看向天花板。眼睛下方的黑眼圈，似乎暴露了他整夜都没睡好的事实，却掩饰不了那年轻精壮的体魄中蕴含着的充沛活力。麻利地翻身坐起，一头紫发笔直而下，随意地垂落在肩膀。青年掏出一根发绳，在脑后扎了一个短短的马尾。

状态不算太差。除了眼皮略有点干涩的感觉，其他地方都很好。T抖擞起精神，下了床。他用了三天时间和高原反应作抗争，如今，终于能保证下地走路时不再大喘气，也不会腿脚发软摇摇晃晃了。

这个美如仙境的天上世界，空气清新，环境安宁，没有喧嚣，没有凡尘的污秽与浑浊，如果排除它致命的低氧缺陷，几乎是个完美的宜居地。三天前，他在龙神殿见到了这里管事的老人。他虽然状态萎靡，却仍记得他们对他说过的每一句话。面对那两位庄严如同神明的老者，他失却了言语。那绝对是令人终生难忘的一次谈话，而他居然对它们深信不疑。

初来的头两天，T根本无法忍受密度稀薄的大气对他发动的折磨，活动范围仅限宿舍，大部分时间都在床上度过。当他的身体逐渐适应这个全新的环境后，一个自称奥诺马伊斯的中年男人敲响了他宿舍的门，让他第二天早晨六点准时出现在训练场。

与此同时，他被分配到一套崭新的银铠，和一把没有剑鞘的铁剑。铠甲由一整块厚重的铁皮制成，表面镀上了一层银，比一般的皮甲或锁子甲坚固得多，也更难穿戴，要让它在身上贴服，得花费不少时间和耐性。他把它小心翼翼地挂在床头的木架上。佩剑看起来朴实无华，其硬度却高过纯铁，不知里面掺杂了别的什么金属。剑身修长锋利，剑柄雕刻精美。他从没用过如此趁手的兵器。

“龙之腹”成片的低矮宿舍楼专为守护者建造，T尽管仍只是一名训练生，也已经具有居住的资格。宿舍是单人间，一目了然的一室户型，带独立盥洗室。室内宽敞明亮，一个人住绰绰有余。这些天，除了送餐的守护者，没有别的人串门。但这无人打扰的时光却让T倍感心安。唯一的不足之处便是外面的光照太刺眼，连窗帘都无法遮挡阳光的突入，让人总睡不好觉。

为了遵守与那位剑术老师的约定，T前一夜早早打理完洗漱工作，爬上舒适柔软的羽绒床，盖好被子闭上眼。

但是，随着时间的临近，他的呼吸再次紧张起来。完全矛盾的兴奋感和逃避感在体内交战，令他整夜失眠。他盯着毫无变化的天色，心想再不睡第二天肯定没力气训练了。他强逼自己入眠，最终却只是让大脑越来越清醒。

宿舍楼区域内有一个面向守护者群体开放的食堂，但现在时间尚早，还没开始供应早餐，T便从自己的私房食库里取出两只面包充饥止饿。为了照顾新人饱受高原反应折磨的身体，T这三天的饭食全交由瑟兰崔斯长老委派的莫伊宁给他送来。他胃口不好，莫伊宁又总是很快取走餐具，他就把一些没吃完的食物储存起来，以备不时之需。现在他的食库还只是一个木盒子的规模，将来如果条件允许，T希望将这间宿舍改造成更为理想的房型，分离出一个小房间用作储粮室。

填饱肚子后，T身着便服，空手出了门——现在，还没到装备那铠甲和宝剑的时候。山与山之间的道路纵横交错，架在云海之上，如同蜘蛛结下的丝网。T要去“龙之腹”另一侧的训练场，却逐渐迷失方向。这会儿其他人应该还处在沉睡之中，寂静的卡塔特好像只有T一个人。他无法向人求助，性格决定了他即使见到有人经过也不会上去求助。当他终于找到奥诺马伊斯所指的那座训练场，他已经在蛛网般错综复杂的山路间七弯八拐了半个小时。

站在最外沿的围墙往内看，T愕然发现，奥诺马伊斯早就在那里了。他孤身一人，打着赤膊，露出伤痕累累的躯体，盘腿坐在地上，手拿一只小而精致的酒盏，腿边放着一只酒壶，正在对天饮酒。他喝得很慢，每啜下一小口，都要等上一段时间，深邃的目光远眺天边，似乎全然没发现周围有人靠近。

耸立在训练场外的高大塔楼镶刻着用于报时的日晷雕像，显示此刻的时间离五点还差少许。意识到自己来得太早了，T不禁有些后悔。好在奥诺马伊斯正想着心事，压根没注意到自己。T打算就这么偷偷溜走。

“来都来了，何必再走呢？”

一个浑厚低沉的男子声音及时响起，清晰得没有一丝醉意。

T在瞬时僵住脚步，片刻的犹豫后，从墙外走了进来。当两人四目相汇的时候，他已经来不及埋怨自己的大意了。

“我说你啊，该不会连早饭都没吃就来了吧？”奥诺马伊斯关切地询问起这个比规定时间提前一个多小时到场的学生，眼睛却依然望着天空。

“我随便吃了点。倒是您……”T的话音顿在这里，没再说下去。

“没什么，喝点酒而已。”独酌的男子摇摇头，语气平淡地回答，往浅浅的酒碟里咪了一口。

大清早喝酒？还是他根本没睡，像自己一样？T的眼珠里不禁透出疑问。如果这儿的天空挂着月亮，或许会更有意境，不失为一个欣赏风景的好地方吧。可是，这里永远只有太阳。

这名独自饮酒的龙族男子，究竟在怀念着什么呢？看他面容忧郁的侧脸，魂不守舍的表情，似乎在思念、或祭奠什么人？可能是亲人，也可能是好友，而那个人一定不在了。T太熟悉那种表情。那种自己关心的人被夺走的表情。他就曾夺走过这样的生命。

虽然心底思绪翻涌，但他只言片语都没有说，安静地陪在一边，张望着四周的风景。

新弟子寡言、冷淡的性子，并没有让奥诺马伊斯感到不满。事实上，他恰恰需要这样一个安静的环境，好让他思念亡友。

“不开始吗？”大约一分钟后，T终于忍不住寂寞，发问了。

“还没到时间。”奥诺马伊斯望向天空的眼神黯淡无波，“你如果觉得闷，就四处转转去吧。记得六点回来。”

“我还以为……”

“怎么了，莫非你以为早点开始就可以早点结束吗？会有这种想法未免太天真了一点。”

“对不起。”

T说出这句话的时候，神情很严肃，好像认定自己做了错事。终于，奥诺马伊斯偏转视线，朝道歉的青年看过去。

他很年轻，脸上带着正在消褪的稚气，五官清秀分明，是个能令女性过目不忘的青年。他留着一头不长不短稍微过肩的紫发，扎一截短如兔尾的小辫子在脑后，与头发同色系但是略深的眼睛犹如两粒紫葡萄，给人沉稳幽深的感觉，颜色若再鲜亮出挑一些，就能让人联想到紫罗兰。

这熟悉的色彩，使奥诺马伊斯想起了阿尔斐杰洛那双永远自信的眼睛。一个弟子离开了他的世界，世界又给他带来另一个弟子。

不过，眼前的年轻人，并没有卡塔特二代首席龙术士大人那种扎根到骨髓里的傲慢。从T天生携带的气质中，奥诺马伊斯能感受到这一点。

“也没有道歉的必要吧。”这么说着，他把酒盏轻放在地上，摸了摸下巴。

“我想我要是来得早一点，这里应该不会有别的人。”T的态度相当老实，眼睛几乎不敢与身前威严的长者对视，“如果打扰到您……”

“你不擅长跟人相处吧？”看到他紧张的反应，奥诺马伊斯不禁抿唇轻笑，“喜欢自己一个人待着，对吗？”

T一时没有说话，略略皱眉，似乎在纠结如何回答。“真的很抱歉。”他最终说，“我不是个会察言观色的人。”

奥诺马伊斯带着审视的目光看了他十秒钟。T没有再说话，头一直低着，表情淡漠不似真人。虽然那冷冰冰的面庞使他在任何群体中间都显得格格不入，但那双紫色的眼睛却是聚着神的，给人充满活力的印象。即使目光漫无目的地朝别处飘着，眼眸深处也是有光的。感觉这本该是个蓬勃向上、对生活充满希望的青年应有的眼神，却偏偏长错了人脸，被按在这样一个阴郁消沉的年轻人身上。

不过，奥诺马伊斯并不打算进一步窥探他的心理。毕竟，在不满二十岁、人生刚刚起步的时候，就被强行生拉硬拽，剥离原有的生活轨迹，去接受一个完全陌生的地方，不知道未来会发生什么，不知道自己的命运，大部分人都会选择用冷漠来武装自己。不止眼前的青年，许多和他同样命运的守护者，刚来到山上时也都是差不多的消沉样子。他们困惑于突如其来被强加在身上的使命，进而抵触卡塔特的一切。要让他们接纳新的生活，习惯新的生活模式，起码得花上几周或几个月的时间，有些人甚至要好几年才能适应。奥诺马伊斯已经接触过太多对前路感到迷茫的学生。身为长者和老师，他不仅要传授他们强身健体保家卫国的武艺，还必须用循循善诱的方式辅以心理疏导，好保证他们接下来与龙族休戚相关的人生尽快走上正轨。实际上，他倒觉得眼前这个对什么事都不闻不问的青年会有如此平静的反应，简直有点反常到不合情理。

“你知道自己为什么来这里吗？”奥诺马伊斯起身来到弟子面前，目光正视那双紫色的眼眸。

T没有马上回应，只是用虔诚的眼神，凝视着这名即将成为自己师傅的龙族男子。“知道。”过了一会儿，他说，“拜师学艺。”

“你该明白，我指的不止这个。”人形海龙的目光逐渐锐利起来，“族长给你安排的工作是什么？回答我。”

“用尽自己的力量，保卫龙族。”T似懂非懂地回答，“而现在，我还没有足够的力量，必须学习，接受训练。”

“似乎很安于现状啊。”

“待在这儿，不会比我以前过得差。”

这样的回答，有些出乎奥诺马伊斯意料。T的声音毫无半分颤动，脸上更是连一点犹豫或动摇的表情都没有。即使面对面，奥诺马伊斯都难以从那张裹挟着冰冷面具的脸庞捕捉到任何有助于判断的信息。这使他不得不放弃盘问弟子不愿明言的事。

“行了，干等着也是浪费时间。”他朝武器库的方向指了一指，示意T过去拿剑。

“老师？”

“既然你那么迫切地想要履行自己的职责，那就快点成长起来吧！到那边的武器库，取两把训练木剑。”一瞬间，奥诺马伊斯露出严师般苛刻的表情，却又在顷刻间瓦解了。他喝下最后一口残酒，捡起地上的酒壶别在腰间，短促地朝弟子笑了笑。“我回去放这个。很快过来。”话音落下，立刻化身为一头巨大的海龙。

那不露痕迹的浅笑，让人心暖。向着奥诺马伊斯远去的身影，T看了很久，目光痴迷，充满了敬仰。一直以来，他觉得自己只是一片随波逐流的浮叶，没有主宰江河涌动方向的力量。他对前路不明的人生充满了不安，却又用强装的冷漠和早熟，把这份不安极力地掩饰起来。不过，或许就是这一刻，他开始对自己在卡塔特的生活，有了一丝期盼。

 

CCIX

 

“今天依旧是老样子吗？”询问的声音里，似乎压抑着极深的郁闷。

休利叶坐在雪地上，把手伸向近处的火堆，慢慢靠过去。他不断翻动手心手背，隔着小段距离，让火炙烤自己冻僵发白的双手。火焰吐出的热量，化解了些许寒意，给予他烦闷焦躁的心灵一丝安慰。他转过身来，想听听派斯捷有什么看法，却见那个家伙用屁股对着自己，正专心致志地堆一个雪人。身体和头部的塑造已经完成，为了给雪人装点上足够合适的眼睛，派斯捷甚至拆下了两颗上衣纽扣。看他搭建雪人的认真劲头，好像在完成一件至高无上的艺术品，休利叶只觉得无奈。他叹了口气，撇下这个自娱自乐的笨蛋。

“还是那样，没有任何变化。”一个谦逊的声音回答了休利叶。柏伦格对他摇了摇头，沉下眼眸，掩住满脸的无可奈何，“藏身在那个地方的敌人啊，好像在说‘不必顾忌，有本事攻进来的话，就请便吧’！”

“哎，就是这样才气人！有力却使不出！”休利叶的叹息声，已经从郁闷转化为十足的抱怨了。

聚居在这片冰原的达斯机械兽人族，悄无声息地融入那巨大的裂口，神秘般地消失在追猎者们眼前，已有一个星期的时间。

以消灭济伽王势力为终极目标的任务，由于这个原因，至今没有半点进展。讨伐队不得不暂缓攻势，借用了几间敌人留下的冰屋子暂住下来。每天他们都会发动几轮进攻，尝试对“缓冲地带”的保护膜进行突破，但每次都是在做无用功。无论使上多么厉害的招数，那散发着蓝光的防护罩始终不见半点损伤，静默地横立在高空，简直让人怀疑敌人是不是躲在那里。

毫无对策的龙术士们，在寒冷中消磨时间。休利叶、柏伦格、耶莲娜、卢奎莎四人坐成一圈，挨着篝火取暖；派斯捷在不远处堆雪人；柯罗岑躲在屋里读书；苏洛离得稍远，靠着冰壁，一副万事与自己无关的冷淡；杰诺特出去搜集食物；九头契约龙在各地巡逻。进攻的任务，暂且交给龙族小队。

派斯捷的雪人即将大功告成。他特地从一个空屋子里找出两把扫帚插|进大雪球，充当雪人的手。现在，只差最后一步就能完工。他用手在雪人头部的雪团里画一道弧形，让它作出微笑的样子。

突然，高空中迸发出极为明亮的光芒。接着，激烈的轰鸣响彻万里雪原，犹如晴空中遽然落下一道雷，令人猝不及防。璀璨的火花在夜幕中盛开，燃烧的龙炎烈焰，激荡的海浪洪流，随爆炸声四散飞溅。

恰巧这时，派斯捷在给雪人画嘴，结果被那巨响一惊，手指剧烈地抖动了一下，笔直的线条倾斜着角度飞出去，画歪了的嘴巴呈现出十分滑稽的模样。

“我靠，搞什么鬼！吓死人了！”

眼看用心创造的杰作毁于一旦，派斯捷恼怒地抬起头，朝高空望去。

声音传来的方向，新一轮的轰炸又开始了。巨龙们从四面八方围住“缓冲地带”的出入口。白罗加和菲拉斯也加入了他们，坚持不懈地对目标狂轰滥炸。

但是，当刺眼的光亮褪尽，轰鸣声趋于平静后，雪原上抬头仰望的人们发现，那道防护罩依然毫不动摇，冷傲地面向企图攻破它的敌人，炫耀自己的存在。

“还是那样，没有一点效果啊……”喃喃自语的休利叶，苦闷地拉扯着额头的发带。

足以撕裂天际的龙息，全方位地喷射在裂口表面，来势凶猛，让人感觉不可抵挡，但却在接触防护膜的瞬间，尽数化为了尘埃。无论是鲜红的龙火，碧蓝的波涛，都在薄膜的蓝晕中褪去颜色，最终消融了能量。

这样诡异的现象，如今已无法震撼到在场的任何一个人了。因为不管展开多么猛烈的攻势，不管用什么方式去击打，都是一样的结果。任何碰触到“缓冲地带”的能量波，包括龙息、魔导弹，最终都会消散。换而言之，敌人赖以生存的那个东西，能吸收任何形式的能量。不仅如此，它还可以屏蔽空间魔法。讨伐队的每一个成员都因为对它无计可施而恨得牙痒痒。

魔法不起作用，就连龙息也攻不破那道横亘在眼前的天险。白罗加紧咬下唇，目光憎恨地望着那圆形的裂口，仿佛不愿意承认自己的失败。那薄膜还只是最外层的第一道防御，里面还有几千个机械士兵，还有济伽王……

身为龙族部队领头者的卡缪斯，组织了一轮又一轮的攻击。他根据部下们龙息恢复时长的不同，制定先后顺序，保证喷射不留下空白时间。

这群龙里，玛纳的血统只能算下游。出身低微、年纪轻轻的她，力量和战斗经验都很有限。连续的进攻让她感到疲累，体力在无形中一点点透支，尽管如此，她却一直坚持，希望自己能在第一次参加的战役中留下良好表现。海水的辉光映照着她不屈的面孔，玛纳神色坚定地注视前方，骄傲的头颅始终没有低下。

二十头巨龙轮番上阵，前一阵吐息刚停歇不久，后一阵便迫不及待地席卷而来。红与蓝的能量团在空中交相辉映，绽放出炫亮的光彩。火山喷发般的巨响此起彼落，不绝于耳。

“和往常一样，又是一成不变的强攻啊。”说出这番嫌恶话语的男子，与兢兢业业的讨伐队之间，只有一墙之隔。

身为济伽麾下的一员大将，澈尔兴致勃勃地来到前线，近距离观摩敌军的攻击态势。他的人类身体，与飘荡在周围的行星碎石一样，悬于缓冲地带的空间之中，蓝紫色的眼眸，厌恶地望向墙外的敌人。

将军身前薄如玻璃的防护罩，汲取自济伽王的力量凝聚起来，是他一手缔造的被称为“封印之墙”的雷压墙。济伽投放了巨量的雷压，以保证它夜以继日的运转。它紧紧粘附于“缓冲地带”的大裂口，接住了龙族一次次的进攻。无论威力多么强劲的能量波，只要一接触墙面，即刻都会像冰水一样融化，蒸发成气体消失。

受到不断击打的“封印之墙”，此刻正贪婪地吞噬着侵袭的能量，发出犹如小石子掉入河水一样的阵阵声响。由于墙的阻隔，外面的人根本看不到澈尔，但是澈尔却能清晰无碍地窥见外面的景象。这堵神奇的雷压墙，就好比一面镀膜的镜子。

“这群精力充沛的家伙，也太有毅力了吧！”

绝非赞赏，而是一种无奈的讥讽，澈尔凝视墙外，嘴里骂骂咧咧，胸中充满了烦躁的郁气。这支同仇敌忾、士气旺盛的讨伐军队已经围了他们一个星期，不知道哪天才肯死心罢手。澈尔真巴不得冲出去教训他们，但那样的举动无疑与王的命令相违背。

“将、将军……”忽然有人用谨慎而胆怯的语调呼唤他。一颗脑袋，从他身后探出来。“您说我们究竟要躲到什么时候啊？”

约有一千个族人，与澈尔一同飘荡在“缓冲地带”深广黑暗的空间，密密麻麻地扎堆在一起，好像是这个地方土生土长的浮游生物。

“你问我，我哪知道啊？”将军猛地回头，粗声喝退了那个提问的部下。视线随即转向那一张张充满哀怨神色的脸庞，澈尔只觉得弥漫在胸的郁气愈发沉重起来，终于决定放弃观看这毫无新意的轰炸表演。

恰好这时，哈拉古夏从宫殿出来，视线飘忽不定，望着聚集在封印之墙附近的人海。“澈尔！”找到对方后，她高声呼唤。

“我回来了！”

澈尔关照部下切勿妄动，随哈拉古夏返回宫殿。

自从济伽王病情恶化以来，他很少接见外人，偌大的宫殿总是冷冷清清的，孤寂地矗立在巨石之上，现在却变得热闹非凡，聚集了不下三千人。为了躲避敌人锋芒，原本驻扎在雪原冰城的大部队统统撤回这里，只有澈尔的军团因为实在没地方挤，被迫驻留在殿外。殿内到处都是人，每一个房间，甚至走廊和楼梯，都被塞得满满的。

就连济伽寝殿的门口，都已被数量可观的族人占领。考虑到王的身体需要静养，他们没有贸然闯进去，但是重重叠叠的议论声，仍旧让人心烦。

龙族兴兵进犯，威胁到扎根于这片土地每一个达斯机械兽人族臣民的生存，大军压境之下，身为首领的济伽却忍气吞声，命令全体族人弃家撤退，将筑造在辖区的广阔冰城留给敌人任意支配，逃到“缓冲地带”的避难所苟延残喘。济伽王的畏战之举，在部分臣民心里简直是奇耻大辱，龙族的大肆征伐不啻于一种赤|裸|裸的挑衅，此前，从来没有一个王的领地被龙族围困那么久而不出击，济伽王的隐忍几乎到了没有底线的地步，不过，也有部分族人理解王的选择，觉得不应该在这时与龙族大动干戈，徒耗兵力。不同意见的争论在这座古朴的宫殿中碰撞交锋，似乎永远都不会停息。

但是，王却用他的威严和宽容，将所有不满和积愤镇压下来，用那颗深沉的爱民之心，抹平了所有怀疑的声音。为了防范包括卡塔特和刹耶在内的所有外敌，济伽很久以前就布置了针对“缓冲地带”进行保护的“封印之墙”。这道稳固的防线，使广大族人免遭战祸，龙族的远征军时至今日都无法将其攻克，完全倚仗于王的守护。如今族人们更关注的，已不再是该不该打的问题了，而是转移到王的身体是否能永葆安康，带领他们度过眼前的难关。

“陛下今天的气色似乎不错呢。”

“脸很红润，看起来很健康，更重要的是没出现嗜睡症状。”

“不知道会不会中途倒下。如果能将这个状态一直保持下去就好了。”

“如果王倒下的话，我们都将失去庇护……”

“不会的。陛下看起来就跟没病一样。”

“如此看来，法夫涅调理有方，有大功劳啊！”

族人议论纷纷的问题，恰恰也是澈尔所奇怪的。但他决定先抛开这些疑惑。

寝殿充满微光，光芒不强烈也不刺眼，隐约有些灰蒙蒙。殿内温度偏冷，全靠搁放在中间的暖炉维持热量。王岿坐床榻，寂静如恒。将军墨里厄、渥兹华，及王之“眼”埃克肖，环绕在他的床前，一刻不离地陪侍着。

保持着以往的颓靡，济伽王浸沐在微冷的光芒中，身披一件淡蓝色的睡袍，盖一块薄毯。一只精致小巧的青铜暖手炉，静静地躺在他微握的掌心，轻吐出蕴含热量的雾气。他眼帘低垂，眼睛仅是微睁，如两瓣触碰在一起的树叶，仿佛随时都会睡去，却又倔强得不肯完全闭合。不管手下怎样议论，他都不说一句话。也许现在只要稍微泄一下气，他就会昏死过去。

是外面那些嘀嘀咕咕的家伙，把王吵醒的吗？澈尔忧郁地迈步进入寝宫，与哈拉古夏来到床边。最近，王用于沉睡的时间明显减少，以往每天仅能保持四、五小时清醒，现在却完全颠倒过来。莫非这是他身体有所好转的信号？如果真是这样，倒让澈尔的心感到一丝宽慰。

“王，防护墙的运转就由我们几个保障。不如把外面的大门关起来，您好好睡上一觉。”

四名侍立于床前的将军占据着济伽的整个视野，把远处臣民的身影遮挡在目光之外。当澈尔吐露出这番奉劝他休息的关切言语时，那些皮肤下埋藏着的血管在微微颤动，显示出他强烈的担忧情绪。

济伽经年累月将自身的雷压传输进“封印之墙”，以一己之力筑下了这道保境安民的防线。积攒了十分充盈的王级别的稠密而高质量的雷压，哪怕济伽本人陷入休眠，防护罩依然能发挥效用。不过，将军们并没有让任劳任怨的济伽王孤身奋战。为了分摊和缓解他的压力，龙族入侵的这些天，他们一直在鼎力协助济伽王，付出自己的力量，加固墙的防御。如今，沉淀在“封印之墙”防护罩内丰饶雄厚的雷压不止来源于济伽，四位将军均有贡献。

济伽坦然接受了部下们的好意，但是澈尔出于体恤他病情作出的劝言，他却没有听从。“不必。我还没到必须休息的时候。”他微仰头颅，眼睛始终半睁半闭，没有看向任何一个人，“门也不需要关。我不希望引起族人的猜忌。”

这时，王的专属医师法夫涅端着一碗汤药走进来。

碗里盛着的药水呈现透明色，似乎与济伽王平时所喝的看起来不太一样。渥兹华歪过脑袋，注视了片刻，随后，露出一个自以为优雅温和却让人感到深深凉意的笑容。“法夫涅，这是什么药？”

被渥兹华拦截下来，年迈的医师停步站立，欠了欠身以示尊敬，“只是些提神醒脑的药而已。”

“真的吗？”渥兹华的眼睛眯起来，这个细微的表情，让他本就十分狭长的琉璃色眼睛更具森冷的压迫力。“好像不对吧。”

一阵强烈的疑惑，在片刻之间涌上哈拉古夏的心头。她侧头瞥向法夫涅略带无措之色的脸庞，又看了看被他捧在手里的碗中那不同寻常的液体。刚才她还奇怪渥兹华执着于追问法夫涅这个问题的原因，现在却突然有种寒意遍布全身的感觉。“该不会……”

很快，墨里厄和澈尔也用怀疑的目光对准法夫涅。一时间，这位效力于济伽王为他提供医疗服务多年的老人只觉得百口莫辩，无奈之下不得不搬出挡箭牌。

“这是王让我做的。我无法违抗王的要求……”

就在法夫涅诚惶诚恐地回应诸位将军的疑惑时，济伽王伸出他枯瘦的手臂，无力地挥舞两下，示意他把药端来，于是法夫涅恭恭敬敬地走到床边，把药碗放置在埃克肖手上。

埃克肖照例尝药，微抿一口碗中的透明液体后，将其交给济伽。

数双眼睛以相当关切的角度投视而来，济伽掀动长长的睫毛，浑浊的青白色眼眸看着他们，透出肃穆之色，“难不成你们认为法夫涅送来的是毒|药？埃克肖都已经尝过了，还有什么问题吗？法夫涅只是忠实地遵照我的旨意行事罢了。你们呐，真该为自己的多疑向他道歉。”

严肃却并不苛刻的训责声落下后，墨里厄将军黑黄色的瞳光中闪烁出一丝透亮的星芒，仿佛对某件事豁然开朗。

“如果我猜得没错，这药应该能使人的精神长时间保持高度亢奋状态吧？所以您这些日子才会睡得那么少。”

听了墨里厄言之凿凿的判断，三位将军面目震惊地小声惊呼起来。被点穿了意图的济伽自知不可能继续隐瞒，没有进行任何辩解，带着默认的表情，将兴奋药剂一饮而下。

悲痛一瞬间填满澈尔的胸膛，使他情难自禁地咬牙握起拳，“居然要您拼命到这个程度……是我等太无能。不仅做不到在不借助您力量的前提下独立维持防护墙，就连您的信任都无法得到……”

“如果不能为您分忧解难，还要我们这些部下做什么呢？”哈拉古夏黝黑美丽的面庞充斥着内疚的情绪，她哀叹一声，耷拉下双肩，从她丰润性感如今却因惆怅和哀伤而颤抖的唇中发出苦笑，“在您睡熟期间，我们会献上全部雷压加强防御，决不让龙族有半点可乘之机。您无需如此辛苦，不要再服这种药了！”

济伽微微抬眸，环视了一下心怀忧虑的将军们，低沉而刚毅的话语从口中溢出。“你们的好意，我心领了。但我决定下来的事，通常很难改变。敌人正在威胁我族子民的生存，这种时候，我不能一睡不起。”

尽管部下们都表现出无尽的忠诚，可是济伽王却无法做到百分之百的放心。那道防护罩是整个族群的命门，一旦被敌人攻陷，全军都将面临危险。

虽然防护罩的释放者失去意识，留存其中的雷压也能保障其继续维持一段时间，但是为了尽可能让它全天运行，济伽向医师要来了使神经保持兴奋的药剂，刺激他萎靡不振的精神，把每天睡眠的时间压缩到四小时。

一周前，龙族来袭，带给济伽阵营火烧眉毛的危机。幸运的是，入侵者赶到的那个上午，济伽王恰逢没有处在昏睡状态。头脑和神志保持清醒的他，立刻激活储存在墙内的雷压，打开保护系统。

然而“封印之墙”并非万能，早晚会因为能量的饱和而不再具有防御效果，所以济伽才要服用药物，防止自己像过去那样毫无预兆地睡死过去。

现在，他已经在兴奋药水的帮助下熬过了一个星期。这样的痛苦还将继续伴随他，直到敌人收手。不灭的信念在支撑着他。只要侵扰他领土和子民的敌人一日不走，他就绝不倒下。

众人见王的态度如此坚决，不禁心有戚戚，对王身体的担忧，逐渐转化为对入侵者的憎恶。

“虽然这么说有点丧气，但是唯一能解除陛下痛苦的，就只有敌人大发慈悲的撤兵了。”渥兹华发出对现实感到无能为力且带着深深自嘲的冷笑，“希望他们能快点滚蛋。”

“龙族此番进攻，难道是为了那个男人？”墨里厄咬牙发出的疑问中，透着他一贯苛责的语调。

“现在说这些没用，不让那些家伙打进来才是正事儿。再说这里的秘密早在十年前就被第二任首席发现了不是吗？坦白讲，他们现在才找上门来，简直是不可思议。”

“正因为这样，我觉得有必要搞清楚敌人进攻的意图。寻仇？无端挑事？还是……”

“你们两个不要猜了。反正我们的老底已经被敌人摸透了。”澈尔抬高嗓门，打断这两位同伴的话声，“好好守护吧！”

服下药物后，济伽劳累过度的身体在短时间内似乎充满了活力，但那双依然微闭着的眼睛却透露出他精神上的疲乏，在将军们互相争论时，他静默得如同一尊古墓，没有精力再进行交谈。济伽王最得力的助手们于是不约而同地把嘴闭上，默默守候在他身旁。

宽大阴冷的寝宫一下子变得很安静，尽管如此，封印之墙那一头的混乱攻击，似乎依然能传播进来，让这里的人听到那横贯天空的轰鸣。

龙族部队在卡缪斯的指挥下，仍在喷射龙息。被那连环的轰鸣声吸引，龙术士们也不好意思再袖手旁观，纷纷与契约龙加入战局。杰诺特已然归队，就连柯罗岑都放下书本，驾驶丁尼斯赶了过来，但是有两个人，一直没有出现。菲拉斯的视线看向下方，注意到苏洛和许普斯仍在原地不动。这对契约者从头到尾都倚着冰屋墙壁，苏洛闭目养神，许普斯冷眼旁观，一点没有要出手相助的意思。

“菲拉斯，你发什么呆，轮到你了！”这时候，不甘于人后的白罗加大声咆哮，催促从者赶紧攻击。“继续喷射，不要停！我就不信打不碎那堵破墙！”

菲拉斯收回投注于堂兄许普斯身上的目光，看向前方的目标。不久前消耗的能量已再度填充他全身。他微微点头，回应了白罗加的要求。

海龙波在黑夜里划过一道蓝色荧光，流水的巨鸣连绵不绝，叫嚣着冲向天空的裂口。然而，白罗加偏执的坚持并没有换来任何收获。菲拉斯的吐息，被“缓冲地带”的不详阴影掩埋，隆隆巨响慢慢沉寂下来后，防护膜恢复静默的姿态，不但毫发无损，连些微颤动都不曾有。

除了许普斯，菲拉斯是这里最具力量的高位龙族。如果连他的攻击都没有用，那其他人再卖力也只是白费功夫。无谓的攻击不知道重复了多久，他们用尽各种手段，都无法突破敌人的防御。一群人打量着毫无损伤的防护墙，几次三番攻击都没能使它有一丝破绽，大家的耐心在一分分流逝。

费扬斯第一个发作，对着他无法看透的裂口发泄着怒火，“那群家伙到底要做什么？为什么不出来应战！是不是知道自己理亏，不敢出战啊？！”

面对这攻也不是退也不是的窘境，队长卡缪斯陷入两难，不由压低声音，意志消沉地说，“如果敌人始终坚守不出，只怕这次的讨伐会以失败告终啊……”

“现在就放弃的话，岂不是让他们称心如意了？”白罗加拔高音量大声反驳，嘴角下拉，勾勒出愤怒的弧度，“决不能放过这群鼠辈，让他们逃脱惩罚！要一直保持进攻！”

“这不是对我方有利的作法。”柏伦格委婉地劝说同伴，“不断进攻只会落入敌人的圈套。异族正等着我们耗尽力量，这样他们就可以出动将我们一举歼灭。”

“难道要停止攻击？”白罗加虽然怒气冲天，却无法否认柏伦格的话颇有道理，颐指气使的态度略微收敛。

“对于根本不上当的敌人，再有力也是无处使的。”杰诺特双手紧攥，插话道。

“强攻不如巧取。”卢奎莎左右张望了一下后，试探性地说，“想想其他办法吧？”

“空间魔法如果能用，倒是好办，可问题是……”柏伦格望她一眼，金色的瞳孔深处团聚着不乐观的阴影，忽然又转过头对准休利叶，眼里透出一丝希望的光，“休利叶，你有没有某种能突破那道雷压墙，到里面引起爆炸的装备？”

“这个……我造的机械装置也不是全能的啦。”休利叶摸了摸后脑勺，面露难色，“突破物理法则的事，我是办不到的。虽然能融进我的魔法，但……不管怎么说我的力量和创造出那种防御系统的王，还是差距太大了。”

“如果我们帮你呢？”耶莲娜温和地询问，“联合我们的魔力一起注入？”

“对对！”派斯捷立马张嘴，连声附和，“你就说有没有那种装置！”

“有是有，不过……”休利叶皱眉想了几秒，然后垂头丧气地摇了摇头，“首先，能量超过负荷会直接爆炸。其次呢，无法空间折跃就进不去那里。所以，结论是不行。”

“真不靠谱！”派斯捷听得烦躁，不禁抓耳挠腮。

“老夫有话要说。”柯罗岑手捧封印书，向众人告知，“历史是检验现实最好的一面镜子。历史上有无数战例是凭借毅力和耐性取胜的。两军对垒，相持不下之际，急于求成的一方往往是输家。明白这个道理，事情就很简单。为今之计，只有一个办法。分几波人，二十四小时轮流监视洞口，不让一只虫豕出入。”

“也就是所谓的耐力战吗？”丁尼斯总结的话声中隐隐传出一丝颤抖，似在压抑悲愤，又充斥着一种说服自己的坚定，“敌人一定抱着坚守待变的决心。我们也不能轻举妄动。”他虽然很想为叔叔托达纳斯报仇，但他认同主人的判断，只好劝自己暂且忍耐。

柯罗岑的提议，似乎是眼下唯一可行的法子。济伽王的机械军团铁了心地固守险关，坚决不与讨伐队交战，龙族这边也只能保存实力。

虽然这片大陆气候寒冷，但是龙术士们并不打算向大自然的严酷屈服。他们能自由行动于这座被敌人抛弃的冰城，享用敌人遗留下来的物资补给，比起拥挤在“缓冲地带”惴惴不安的异族，生存环境已经优越太多，完全可以效仿敌人采取以逸待劳的战术。接下来的比拼，是只要哪一方先沉不住气哪一方就是输家的耐力竞赛。考虑到各种因素，就连最无法忍受失败的白罗加也只能寄希望于这个赌注。

“那就耗着吧！看谁能坚持更久！”

白罗加勉强答应下来，与卡缪斯分配起监视人员的顺序。当被确切点到名字时，苏洛和许普斯才姗姗而来。为了惩罚这两人的消极怠工，白罗加特地安排他们做第一批值勤者。名单公布完毕后，众人渐渐散去，菲拉斯却停着不动，注视他的兄弟飞向高空。这让白罗加感到自己的权威受到了挑战。

“菲拉斯，你怎么心不在焉的。”

“没什么……就是觉得有点儿不对劲。”

“哪儿不对劲？你刚才怎么不说？”

“和那个防护罩无关。是许普斯的事。”

“许普斯又怎么了？”

“你不觉得他和平常有点不一样吗？”菲拉斯碧蓝的眼睛以一个隐秘的角度向远处的许普斯投去关切的视线，同时耐心地对自己的主人解释着自己心底的疑惑。“不爱说话，似乎一直在有意避开我们，不管什么时候都离我们远远的，你不觉得吗？”

“哼，我看是他的主人犯懒吧！所以我才安排他们第一个值勤。我这也是为了调动你那个堂兄弟做事的积极性。”白罗加摆出公正的模样辩解道，尽管这在任何人耳里都有着更多虚伪的成分，“而且我也不觉得许普斯那个样子有什么奇怪的。许普斯本来就不爱说话，性格孤傲清高，像极了他的主人！以他有限的智慧根本想不出破敌良策，自然知道该把嘴乖乖闭紧！”

如果说刚才的辩解只是为了给自己公报私仇的行为寻找借口，那么此刻白罗加的话语则完全变成了不留情面的挖苦。不过，菲拉斯对主人充满恶意的讥讽也只能听之任之。毕竟这位善妒又记仇的龙术士早在拜奥诺马伊斯为师后不久就认识了苏洛，与他结下梁子。在过去二百余年的岁月里，菲拉斯已经习惯了白罗加对苏洛的诋毁恶语。

“还是不对劲。许普斯比以前更孤僻了，而且变得特别依赖苏洛，整天黏在苏洛身边，反而和我们很疏远。”

他和许普斯的始祖是亲兄弟，虽然中间隔了八代，逐渐疏远的亲缘关系使他们的感情慢慢淡化，但菲拉斯还是比旁人更关注这位族兄。

“我听不出你的重点。”耐心几近极限的白罗加厉声叱道，“你到底想表达什么？”

“哎呀，不是我说你，依赖主人又不是什么坏事。菲拉斯，你也太敏感了吧？”抢在菲拉斯回答前，恰好经过他们身边的德文斯发出了带有嘲弄性质的轻笑，“难道只有像你和白罗加那样相处才算正常吗？啊，白罗加大人，你别多心，我不是故意针对你。”

处于盛怒中的白罗加，将冒出火星的目光转向一旁出言不逊多管闲事的海龙，但他选择忍下对方的挖苦，把满腔怒气倾泄于那位在他看来管束无能的主人身上，“柏伦格！带着这头狂妄的海龙滚出我的视线！”

柏伦格安静地看着，不作表态。听到这样的辱骂，性格高傲刻薄的德文斯岂能罢休，正要发火，话头又被菲拉斯截去。

“你们都不懂。反正我总有种说不出来的感觉。希望是我多心。”

这个感情深沉内敛的海龙族男子，似乎羞于承认自己对那位同族堂兄的重视，但他的真实想法，总是在一不小心就流露出的关切中突显无遗。然而，这样的情感在白罗加眼里，完全是无意义的浪费。

“真无聊！快走，菲拉斯！我不想再待在这里了！”

在龙王认命他统领龙术士讨伐队的时候，他希望能用一次酣畅的胜利，夺回曾经失去的荣耀。济伽军队土崩瓦解的日子，就是他登顶为卡塔特第三任首席龙术士的日子。他期盼着那个完满的未来，他的愿景，他存在的意义，他人生的目标，在不久的将来终将实现。对于这一点，白罗加始终笃信不疑。现在，只剩下完成不了任务的焦躁感撕扯着他。理想与现实之间的巨大落差，把他对未来的期盼驱散得一干二净。

在一个白罗加不知道的地方，监视者们带着隔岸观火的眼神纵观全局，将他的愤怒和讨伐队的毫无作为全部收纳眼底。

“已经七天了。”阿尔斐杰洛仔细注视着那些经由“王之眼”宾的触碰传递而来的画面，紫罗兰色的眼睛显露出一丝愤懑和焦躁，“那个济伽，莫非打定主意不出来应战吗……本来还指望他能帮我除掉些障碍呢。”

“看到了吧，他就是那样一条懦弱、卑贱而狡诈的狗，只配躲在狗洞里，根本衬不上王的身份。”会客室宝座上的刹耶王高昂起优雅的下颚，用他充满磁性的嗓音编织出恶毒和侮辱的话语，“对于如今这个状况，我一点都不意外。他要是拥有与那身份相称的胆量，我倒会对他有点改观。”

房间里共有四个人：阿尔斐杰洛、刹耶、霏什和宾。宾掌握的监视能力极其强大，但凡他涉足过的地方，都能被收纳进监视范围。在被选拔为这一任的“眼”之前，他就曾外出云游若干年，足迹遍布欧亚非大陆的绝大多数区域，而缓冲地带所在的南方冰冻大陆，则是达斯机械兽人族流落异乡后最先待过的地方，自然也在宾的监控之下。除了封印之墙背面看不到，雪域的任何情况，他都了若指掌。正因为有他源源不断地送回前线战报，互为盟友的双方，才得以针对南方极地的那场战斗，进行必要的详谈。

“你觉得济伽会一直拒不出战？”阿尔斐杰洛用某种试探的眼神，望着单手支额、翘腿而坐的刹耶王。

“否则你以为那贱狗霸占着‘缓冲地带’那么多年恋恋不舍是为了什么？要不是他刨了个绝世大狗洞，我早就灭掉他的军队，让那张令人厌恶的脸彻底在这个世界消失了。”

“是吗？可我却觉得你只是为自己的懒惰找借口。就算那个东西再坚固，也总有办法突破吧。”

“阿尔斐杰洛，你是在试探我会给你怎样的答案吗？你我身为盟友，我很高兴能与你分享情报。‘缓冲地带’不属于这个星球，而是当年那颗陨石与地球相撞扭曲形成的亚空间。那儿的一切都无法用常理推断。其中存在的许多物质就连我都说不清楚。不过，有关神秘学的研究绝非我族所长，倒是被称作术士的人类更感兴趣也更在行吧？既然说到那个东西，也许曾作为首席龙术士的你能给我个解释？”

仿佛受到启发，阿尔斐杰洛深沉的紫色眼睛忽然拨开云雾般迸发出闪亮锐利的光芒。“难道这就是济伽抓龙术士的目的？为了加固‘缓冲地带’的防御，研究不让别人进入的方法？”

如果他没有看错，那么刹耶王赤红如血的瞳光中此刻有了一丝诡谲和狡黠的闪烁。

“你们龙术士啊，是不是对‘缓冲地带’有某种误解？”

“什么意思？”

“那东西数百万年前就出现了。它确实可以吸收并中和一切能量，那是因为它本身就藏有极大的能量。任何传播进来的能量都会在那个领域内化为乌有，所以也能够使你们的空间魔法无效化。但是历经如此漫长的岁月，‘缓冲地带’内部蕴含的能量早就耗光了。要想进到那东西里面，其实非常容易，根本算不上‘突破’。”

“难道是因为……”

“对，就是你心中所想的。摒弃任何物理和魔法手段，直接走进去，就像步入一扇门那样简单。只要会飞，谁都可以进去。”

纵然再高超的演技也无法掩饰阿尔斐杰洛内心的惊愕。他视线冰冷，略微不悦地盯着这位说话总是避重就轻模棱两可带有几分虚假的刹耶王。对于济伽王那个无懈可击的防护罩的奥妙，他几乎在瞬间就参透了。

“所以真正碍事的，是那道薄膜一样的墙啊。”

由于“缓冲地带”早已经不具备阻挡外敌的作用，济伽在裂口的地方设立了一道墙。这道墙才是真正阻挡龙术士脚步的关键。

“那堵人为架起的墙，替代了原先的天然屏障。里面掺和了济伽几乎毕生的雷压。不瞒你说，就连我想突破它，也会感到棘手。济伽那个家伙，在还是将军时就以防御力高超驰名族群内外。他创造的屏障就如字面意思那样不但可以化解对方的攻击，还可阻挡一切超远距离的跨越，铺设在那个洞口实在太契合了。他虽然是条胆小如鼠的贱狗，好歹还剩几颗牙。即使是我，也不得不承认那玩意儿在战斗中具有奇效。”

“凭一个人的力量，就挡住了所有的威胁吗？果然是不可小觑的王的实力。”

“哼，但是也不要太过嚣张。我相信你的伙伴们早晚会打破那道屏障。否则可就对不起龙术士的名号了啊。”

对于阿尔斐杰洛的疑问，刹耶并没有正面回答。他没说出来的话是：“封印之墙”吸收能量到饱和状态，便会不攻自破。只要投入足够的能量，总有一天能将它瓦解。

尽管刹耶心中清楚济伽的防护罩并非全能，存在能被突破的弱点，但是出于多方面的考虑，在诸王纷争中，刹耶并没选择优先消灭济伽。虽然日益加剧的病情逐渐令济伽的身体虚弱不堪，接连不断给防护墙输送雷压的行为也将他体内仅存的生命力耗损得所剩无几，但他本人仍然有着不容轻视的可怕力量，加上他保存完好的军队，刹耶这边若要全灭他，起码会损失三分之一的兵力。在曾经三足鼎立的局面下，贸然进攻一方的行为无疑会让第三方势力乘虚而入，除了阿迦述外，还有强敌卡塔特在旁伺机而动，因此刹耶很少主动大规模出击。现在，济伽在一天天衰弱下去，一天天濒临死亡，刹耶有的是时间等待佳音，根本不必冲动行事。除非有什么特殊情况，否则他不会选择冒险。

“这场战斗无论怎么看都是一场耐力战。熬到最后的人获胜。”阿尔斐杰洛用他饱含怨愤的口吻向刹耶诉说着，“如果济伽让我们失望的话……等于是断送了进攻卡塔特的最好时机。”

“讨伐队久攻不下，应该会退兵吧。不确定龙王后续会展开什么行动，确实有点头疼，不过，就算现在出发，也还来得及啊。”一丝精光从刹耶王赤色的眼瞳当中逸出。他斜睨着阿尔斐杰洛，狡猾的眼神使他瞧起来像只使坏主意的狐狸，“卡塔特这次连老本都拿出来了。二十头壮年龙裔滞留在极地前线。卡塔特现有的守备力量应该薄弱到只剩下老弱残兵和被称作守护者的人类了吧？我族与守护者交战不多，但他们没给我难对付的印象。”

“对于他们的力量，我也不甚了解。”阿尔斐杰洛缓慢思考着，“他们力量的源泉应当来自于那把随身佩戴的光剑。解除那把光剑，所谓的守护者也只是区区凡人，一群剑技精湛、擅长白刃战却也仅此而已的剑士罢了。”

“照你这么说，守护者应该不难对付。如今龙族精锐尽出，留下来的只是些不足挂齿的小角色。趁你所憎恨的对象力量空虚，我们正好可以大干一票。”

受刹耶蛊惑而慢慢涌起的斗志和兴奋感，很快就在阿尔斐杰洛的胸膛中退却。源于内心的忧虑，使那张白皙英俊的面庞笼上了一层黯淡的阴影。

“不，龙王并没有你所想的出手‘阔绰’。就目前这个数字，应该还藏着一半精锐。而且你别忘了，两位龙王和九名长老同样是一股不可忽视的力量。除却这些人，两位龙王的直系后裔还留守在山上。他们个个能以一敌百，不容小觑。”

从这些话中了解到龙族的防御力量，满面微笑的王愉快地扬起颈脖，俯视下方客座上的男子。“你怕他们？”

“没有那回事。”阿尔斐杰洛否定的语气充满了坚决却又非常僵硬，“苏洛还在前线。我也还没有与柏伦格摊牌。”

“这样一来等于损失了两张牌。而且你还要搞定你的从者，的确是有点难以抉择呢。”刹耶抚摸下颚，看了一眼举棋不定的男子，“就看你何时下定决心了，阿尔斐杰洛。只要你向我诚心祈求，我的军队将随时听候你的调遣。”

对方居高临下的口吻，顿时让阿尔斐杰洛心生反感。这个被龙族长期奴役、压榨和利用的男人，对于任何形式的胁迫都相当厌恶。他愠怒的紫色瞳孔瞪视着向自己宣示强权的王者，盯着那赤红的眸子至少二十秒，胸中燃烧着滚滚怒火，然而，与生俱来的骄傲自尊这一次却作出了退让，妥协于寄人篱下的现实。尽管互相之间的尊敬只是逢场作戏，但考虑到与这个异族的合作前景，他咽下了这口气。

“这场耐力拉锯战不知何时落幕。你的部下能经受住这严苛的考验吗？”阿尔斐杰洛把目光从这位不友好的盟友脸上移开，目光转向此处的第四人。

刹耶顺势接过话题，用微笑掩饰着片刻前不合时宜的嘲弄，温和地回应道，“从目前的状态看，那头叫许普斯的海龙非常老实，一点也没出差错。霏什，我真该好好褒奖你。”

“这是我的荣幸。”始终没有参与讨论但一直在暗自观察着一切的将军欠了欠身。

在前线战场与族人一同攻伐的海龙许普斯，其心智正是由这位将军操纵着。他先是被华伦达因夺取了灵魂，而后又在无意识状态下遭霏什精神控制，早已没有自己的思想。霏什初步调控后，许普斯被暗示“哪怕与龙族同胞为敌也可以接受”的危险想法，如同一个完美的木偶人，按照提线者写下的剧本进行表演。不过，霏什并没有立刻让这头公龙单独行动。他远程操控着许普斯的意志，并让苏洛监控其言行举止，避免他犯错。就外人看来，许普斯比平常更冷漠和少话，便是基于这个因素。

“再缜密的伪装也总有露出破绽的一天。”阿尔斐杰洛的紫眸尖利地瞥向站在桌对面的霏什，“菲拉斯的怀疑就是危险的信号。”

尽管这名异族将军同步他人精神的造诣非常深，也不能排除失算的可能。并不以生性多疑著称的菲拉斯仅靠他对许普斯的了解，就似已看出端倪，因此阿尔斐杰洛有足够的理由怀疑，许普斯的伪装早晚会露陷。

面对这位龙术士同盟的质疑，霏什谨慎地低下头表示认可，尽管这个表现，在对方看来只是一种虚伪。

“让您产生忧虑是我的失误。我原本的打算是与那头海龙精神同调一周后就进行移交，任他自行其是的。但如果您实在为此感到困扰，那么我将延长控制期限，全权操控那头海龙的意志直到战争结束。希望这样做能解除您的忧虑。”

“但愿你那些小伎俩能骗过我曾经的同伴们，虽然在我心目中，它还不足以达到令我惊叹的程度。”

任谁都能从这暗讽的语气听出来，阿尔斐杰洛真正记挂在心上并感到忌惮的人不是霏什，而是不在此地的华伦达因。那位以生物灵魂为食粮的将军，由于刹耶这段日子天天接待贵客阿尔斐杰洛的亲昵态度而醋意大发，不再如往常那般陪伴爱人身侧，想必正躲在某个角落生闷气发牢骚，埋怨刹耶对他的冷落。即使华伦达因没有出现在这里，阿尔斐杰洛似乎依然能感觉到他所散发出来的那股令人胆寒的气息。

“刹耶王，你那位秘密武器不得不让我青眼相加。到现在我都不敢相信，他居然能吸收许普斯那样强大的龙族灵魂。这究竟是为什么？”

“华伦达因有‘王’的实力。”大概是为了震慑住这名不断挑衅的男子，霏什代替笑而不语的刹耶王，肯定地回答。

阿尔斐杰洛惊愕之余，视线立刻转向刹耶，从这位银发赤眸的男子神秘而自豪的笑容中，确定了答案的真实。“啊，我为什么要感到意外呢？他能保持人身作战，就是‘王’级别的最好体现。但是，他为什么要屈尊于你呢？”他故作好奇地凝视刹耶。

给予他答复的，却依然是霏什。“因为华伦达因深爱我王，愿意为我王奉献一切。而且就实力而言，他仅是‘王’这一级的入门级别，刚刚跨入那道门槛，离我王仍有不小差距。”霏什将军的声线低沉浑厚，说话像机械似的没有任何感情，让人无法揣测他的心思，“当然，夺走我的性命并无问题。对于这一点，我也唯有忍耐了。”

从霏什的话中可以推断，刹耶这边集合了两个王的实力，在与其他王的角逐中，优势非常明显。阿尔斐杰洛不禁感叹，自己果然没选错盟友。而这个盟友，势必要在未来将其清算。

“好了，针锋相对的交谈也该告一段落了吧。”久久不语的刹耶突然抬起眼眸，眼神高傲而又温和。“种种迹象表明，出征的龙族战士们打算与那条贱狗进行一场漫长枯燥的耐力较量，短时间内双方应该不会有激烈的军事行动。既然如此，我们这边也散会吧。我还是那句话，阿尔斐杰洛，作为我最得力和可靠的盟友，我会提供你任何帮助。等你需要的时候，再来找我！”

带着极为复杂的心情，阿尔斐杰洛来到一处具有古罗马风格的高大建筑，推开气派的大门，进入客厅。这豪华的地下宅邸，是刹耶王在他壮丽的王城里为客人置办的居所，其内部的装饰雍容典雅，精雕细镂，结合了浪漫和庄严的气息，彰显着宫廷的高贵感。然而房主的心思却全然不在这映入眼帘的华美画面上。他斜倚在盖着精致羊毛制品的大理石长沙发上，后背枕着靠垫，沉溺于他无力掌控的纷杂思绪。

遥远的冰雪战场，龙族的讨伐队与济伽王的势力互相对峙着。阿尔斐杰洛没有轻举妄动，暗自希望那群异族和他过去的同伴可以互相削弱对方的实力。几个傀儡中间，麦克辛依然郁郁不振，终日与酒为伴；贾修的情况则刚好相反，他与新交的朋友们相处融洽，此刻正随米竺勒夫的劫掠队伍进行着令他沉迷的杀戮游戏；至于阿尔斐杰洛最关心的苏洛……

他在任务名单之上，必须随军出征，如今孤身游离在外。虽然能通过与霏什连通着精神的许普斯这个传话筒联系到他，但眼下已不可能让他离开战场。与苏洛分隔两地的现状，让阿尔斐杰洛感到由衷的懊恼。

把一切阴谋栽赃给济伽，原本是为了洗清刹耶的嫌疑以便于自己这方行事，但却出现了一个弊端。龙王一改从前优柔寡断的态度，召集龙术士出兵伐贼，决策之快、行动之迅捷，超出阿尔斐杰洛想象。一道召集令，带走了苏洛，还使他错失与柏伦格碰面的机会。上个月底寄出的信，只怕现在还安静地躺在柏伦格家门口的信箱，未能送达他手中。

那个被他寄予厚望的男人，即将成为自己的得力干将，对此阿尔斐杰洛深信不疑。虽然就魔力的储备而言，柏伦格在同僚间只能算中游水平，与他第五顺位的资历不太相称，但他的独门招式“魔棱镜”对于牵制大军非常有效。如果无法将他纳入麾下，无疑是一个巨大损失。阿尔斐杰洛愿意花时间去争取这样一位能力出众同时对自己敬重有加的助手，尽管他隐隐怀疑柏伦格有着超出自身实际能力范围的野心。

此外，尼克勒斯的归宿问题也还没有解决。龙王此战派出一半精锐，留守卡塔特的龙族以老迈的长辈和低龄的未成年者居多，作为前首席的契约从者，尼克勒斯的失踪一定会引起众人瞩目。虽然诱骗他离开卡塔特，并仿照苏洛处理许普斯的方法把他控制在手，是绝对必要的一个步骤，但显然现在不是这么做的最好时机，阿尔斐杰洛还需等待。

这场仗对于卡塔特而言，不外乎两个选择：放弃，或者继续。龙王掌握着主动权，但他们会如何权衡取舍呢？倘若龙王意图与济伽势力决一死战，囊括了九名龙术士及二十九头龙的精英部队就将长期滞留在远离卡塔特领土的区域，无法拱卫力量空虚的大后方。如果龙王放弃作战，部队中的龙术士成员将会解散回家，因为龙王不会允许他们永留在山上；龙族成员毫无疑问会回到栖息之所，重新巩固卡塔特的防御力量，但至少，阿尔斐杰洛不必同时面对这群恼人的妨碍者的夹击了。

无论哪种情况，只要尽可能保证那帮处于阿尔斐杰洛对立面的龙术士同伴们不集聚在一起，接下来的行动就可以保障更大程度的胜算。如果这个时候能有外力替他剪除掉些许碍事的龙王走狗，那么结局将会更加美妙。

希望敌人不会让他等太久……

心底盘算着济伽出手的几率，阿尔斐杰洛因沉思而显得迷离的面庞上，一贯自信的眼神开始流露出焦灼的神色。

归根结底，把希望寄托在敌人身上，只是一种对未来捉襟见肘的妄想，一次泡沫般脆弱的赌博罢了。阿尔斐杰洛厌恶事情不受自己掌控。而在所有不确定的因素中，最让他揪心的，依旧当属苏洛。

单是想到这个名字，阿尔斐杰洛便感觉自己的心口有一阵闷痛掠过，犹如被某件钝物狠狠地重伤一般。

自过去到现在，两个人始终聚少离多，也就在阿尔斐杰洛辞去首席潜心对付龙族的近六七年时间里，与苏洛的接触才逐渐变得频密。最近，他经常会陷入该如何摆正自己对苏洛感情的思考。阿尔斐杰洛的确希望能一直保持这种亲密的关系，但有的时候，却又觉得对等的关系其实并不好。因为他对苏洛太过看中，而这种重视并没有对增进二人的感情产生任何助益，只会让苏洛渐渐有恃无恐，朝越来越不顺从自己的趋势走下去。就拿处置许普斯的例子来说，完全是在阿尔斐杰洛的软硬兼施之下苏洛才勉强屈服，甚至害他不得不搬出卢奎莎进行要挟，为此两人大吵一架。

究竟该把那个男人置于怎样的位子才合适呢？是辅佐自己成就事业的战友？彼此共享着珍贵友情的知己？亦或是像麦克辛、贾修那般纯粹用完就弃的工具？

长久以来阿尔斐杰洛始终怀抱着一种他自己都没意识到的骄纵心理，觉得只要对方是苏洛，就一定能理解自己。可真相却是，阿尔斐杰洛从没有得到过那份他企盼到几乎发狂的友谊。而这，还不是他真正所求的东西。

一个布满阴郁的想法忽然酝酿在阿尔斐杰洛心间。他焦灼的心情在那狂想的抚动下，逐渐兴奋起来。

既然得不到那份对于炙热爱意的回应，就用自己的这双手，掠夺过来吧。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奥诺马伊斯祭奠的是托达纳斯  
> 派斯捷发脾气是因为修齐布兰卡  
> ↑两对基友_(:з」∠)_  
> 再次向玛纳同学致歉：笔者当初给你取名太不走心了QVQ


	103. 阿尔斐杰洛（84）

CCX

 

舞台是训练场中心的石砖地面，主人公是以剑技模拟对战的师徒。

细长的弧光掠过半空，舞出一个个美丽的剑花。木头互相敲击碰撞的声音沉闷又清脆，仿佛密如雨点的擂鼓，响亮地回荡。

T挥剑的手臂展示着朝气蓬勃的力量，出击的速度几乎像闪电那样迅捷。为了更好地发挥进攻作用，他没有把剑当成斧头那样挥砍，而是采取针的用法快速刺出，同时非常注意下盘的动作，用碎步移动，确保攻击之间没有停顿。T的身形轻便灵活，每一剑都连贯到天|衣|无|缝，丝毫不给对方喘息。

这特殊却实用的战斗技巧使他能单挑比自己强大的对手，并在刚交上手的一段时间不落下风，但战局很快就会扭转。在远比自己年长、体能耐力及速度却分毫不差的奥诺马伊斯手中，T最好的战绩也仅是勉强撑过二十回合。

这已经是极限了。开局貌似占据着优势的是他，最后被敌剑打中身体被迫认输的也是他。每一盘都是同样的结果。

更为可怕的是，在T看来，奥诺马伊斯根本没用全力。他游刃有余的姿态仿佛逗弄老鼠的猫一样陪自己玩耍。但是T并没有因为巨大的实力差距而感到气馁。即使体力在高强度的训练中逐渐耗尽，那双目视对手的眼睛却始终装着高涨的斗志。老师的鞭策，化为无穷的动力，敦促他挥剑。

奥诺马伊斯从容应对T的招数并还以坚实的打击，一次次用他稳健刚强的防守瓦解弟子的信心，并以凌厉果断的还击鞭挞他的自尊。这个年轻人很有天分，也愿意付出辛劳的汗水，在他诸多同伴之间是个难得的可塑之才，但他太过年轻太过稚嫩，还需要不断历练，才能从青涩的幼苗蜕变为成熟的果实。

今天，师徒对战的训练场，也同往常一样吸引了众多围观守护者的目光。他们有的站在围墙外，有的直接堵住大门。离训练结束只有不到半个小时。显然，他们在等待双方停战的那一刻。

“最多五剑，我就能撂倒他。”人丛最前方的守护者奎特尔梅按住腰部光剑的手掌摩擦出清脆的声响，将他跃跃欲试的情绪表露无疑。

任谁都瞧得出来，他会找那个新人麻烦。大家不禁为即将上演的好戏发出窃笑。奎特尔梅是个经验老道、爱争强好胜的守护者，被他盯上的目标，结局可想而知会在极尽羞辱之后惨败下来。但是在现场，也并非所有人都同意他自我吹嘘的结论。

“奎特尔梅，你是因为T的体力快要透支了，才准备过去捡便宜吗？”

嘲讽声来自左后方。奎特尔梅猛然回头，看见守护者莫伊宁眼皮一翻，对自己扔来一个白眼。

“谁捡便宜了？莫伊宁，你把话说清楚！”被对方轻飘飘的话语激到情绪恼怒，奎特尔梅咬牙切齿地朝他瞪过去。

“正常情况下你要赢，起码二十个回合。连奥诺马伊斯都不能做到五剑击败的对象，你就更不要痴心妄想了。”莫伊宁的判断大部分基于他对场上形势的观察，但依然带有相当程度的偏见。他一直看不惯奎特尔梅的专横跋扈，不会放过任何一个讽刺对方的机会。

“那就试试好了！”奎特尔梅怒视了一眼与自己公然唱反调的老对手，视线随即扫视周围，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音威慑众人，“那小子是我看中的。你们谁都不许跟我抢！”

“我们不跟你抢，但你也得先过奥诺马伊斯那关才行啊。他不会同意你动那小子的。”守护者托雷斯坦一点都不想激怒这个脾气火爆的同伴，也并非怀疑他教训新人的决心，只是适时地提出自己的看法。

“等训练结束就说不定咯。”急着看好戏的守护者阿鲁曼用支持的眼神看向奎特尔梅，语气带着挑拨的意味，“好好教训那小子，搓搓他的锐气。”

阿鲁曼的话代表了大部分等候在这里的守护者的心声。虽然大家对T并不熟，但这样一个冷漠神秘、独来独往的新人，没几个人会看得惯。大家都希望能够选出一个代表，好好给T一个下马威。既然奎特尔梅自告奋勇，众人自然乐见其成。

这大约是T来到卡塔特两周以来，受到的第二次绝非善意的关注。在他上山第一天，曾有几个守护者出面“欢迎”他，但转过头就把他遗忘了。大家的关注点被前线的战事吸引。这次龙族发兵攻打济伽王，两位族长派白罗加担当龙术士讨伐队的领袖。守护者们为此议论不休，出现了各种有关战斗结果，以及第三代首席将花落谁家的预测。如果白罗加能从前方带回胜利的喜讯，那么卡塔特极有可能发生一场人事变动。阿尔斐杰洛辞职后留下来的位子已经空置了七年，眼看终于要有人继承那份尊荣了。八成以上的守护者都押宝白罗加能如愿以偿被龙王拔擢为首席。他们过于投入的讨论使他们忘记了T的存在，把这个初来乍到、默默无闻的小鬼全然抛到了脑后，尽管这个年轻人会在不远的将来成为他们的一员。不过，当一个消息在守护者内部渐渐传开后，大家对这位并没有多少存在感的新人的态度，发生了根本性的转变。

据说奥诺马伊斯不止一次亲口夸赞T的武艺，称这次新收的弟子天资极好，不出几日就能青出于蓝。新人的超凡实力于是吸引了许多守护者前来观摩他的训练。

然而实际上，奥诺马伊斯从来没有说过任何这方面的评语，就目前的情况，T显然也不是他的对手。但谣言却在极短的时间里把这个年轻人的剑术渲染得仿佛已经无敌于卡塔特，可能是某个想看他笑话的家伙恶意传出去的。

为了确定T是否真如传言中那样厉害，这群守护者已守在训练场外研究了好几天。T的进步有目共睹，尽管离奥诺马伊斯仍有不小差距，但他每天都在进步。短短两周不到的时间，这个初生牛犊的年轻人便向观看者展示出足以令人震撼的实力。而这无疑激起了那些守护者前辈们无限的挑战和打压的欲望。

T眼睛始终盯着奥诺马伊斯，随他的身形移动，丝毫不去理会围观者发出的噪音。奥诺马伊斯的严防紧逼，使他不可有半点分心和怠慢。奥诺马伊斯严厉的执教风格，亦使他不敢在战斗中一心两用。前天训练时，T就曾领教过老师的铁腕。他因场地外鼓噪不停的议论声走神片刻，眼睛朝人群飘忽了一眼，也就一秒钟时间，惩罚的利剑立刻敲打在他的背脊，好像被浸了毒|药的皮鞭狠狠抽过，淤青到现在都没有消退。

最近两天，随着谣言四起，总有人徘徊在他的宿舍外面窃窃私语，但是T一次也没有为他们开过门。除了训练时间，T总把自己关在房里，似不屑与任何人交际。因此，唯一能接近他的机会，就只有等他结束训练。

随着解散的口令，围堵在场外的人们开始蠢蠢欲动。奥诺马伊斯吩咐T放回训练木剑，径直朝那群不怀好意的守护者走去。

“你们是觉得我年纪大了不中用了，因此决定代替我检验学生的训练成果吗？”

强势直白的话语，让众人的身体不由一震。围观的人群里响起了相互推搡的声音，被大家公推为挑战者代表的奎特尔梅挪着步子前跨两步，吞咽了两下口水，试图调动自己因紧张一时失灵的语言功能。

“不，老师……只是友好的切磋，绝无他意。”

奥诺马伊斯尽管用严厉的怀疑目光望着心虚辩解的奎特尔梅，心里却很清楚不可能永远如母鸡保护幼崽般把T遮挡在自己的翅膀下。他知道，守护者之间私斗成风，好狠斗勇的人比比皆是。这些长期被困守在卡塔特不得返回人界也没有任务执行的人类男子，体内渴望战斗的热血必须有一个宣泄的出口。为了遏制这个现象，“龙之腹”这块为新人设置的训练场在无人训练时一直作为武斗场供守护者们使用。不过，这一措施也只能在一定程度上做到缓解，守护者私斗之风依然十分猖獗，所以才盯上了T。奥诺马伊斯虽禁止不了，但也不能轻纵。

“如果明天让我发现T的身体出现足以耽误我训练进程的损伤，奎特尔梅，我会处罚你。”

奥诺马伊斯冷酷的警告让奎特尔梅下意识地缩了缩脖子。他丝毫不怀疑这位言出必行的老师严惩惹事分子的手段，也曾亲自领受过他的惩罚，但奎特尔梅早已在诸多同伴面前夸下海口，也只好继续死硬着嘴皮，打肿脸充胖子了。

“我向您保证，绝对不会发生这种事。我会注意下手轻重，确保他明天——不，今后一直能正常训练。”

海龙族男子沉默片刻，浅蓝色的眼眸淡淡地注视着这个看似愿意手下留情的守护者。实际上，他并不担心以奎特尔梅的身手能打坏T的身体——尽管这是他所期求的目标。奥诺马伊斯担心的事，恰好与这相反。

“那你可得拿出点本事。”

奥诺马伊斯离开前，丢下这暧昧不明的话语。他走后，再没有人可以阻止这群如饥似渴的守护者了。他们如潮水般涌入训练场，拦住了T的去路。阿鲁曼为了尽快促成这场较量，趁大伙围堵时，他便快步跑进武器库拿了两把木剑出来，交到奎特尔梅手上。

木剑与石地碰撞的响声传入T的耳道。奎特尔梅将其中的一把扔到地上，走出二十多名守护者围成的圈与T对峙。

“来吧，小子，我俩打一场。”

T看了看抛在脚前的木剑，又看了看这位面目不善的守护者。他知道这所谓的比试意味着什么。他们要把他打倒在地，对着他出丑的样子纵声大笑。

“我不……”

T理所应当对奎特尔梅的邀战作出回应，但他才刚起头的微弱话语，却被某个响亮的反对声所替代。

“你确定要这样做吗，奎特尔梅？”莫伊宁从他薄薄的嘴唇中发出哂笑，“置奥诺马伊斯的忠告于不顾？”

奎特尔梅恼怒地扭过头瞪向这个处处与自己作对的宿敌。“是我先看上这小子的，莫伊宁，我警告你最好不要插手。还是说，我俩先斗斗？”

“来啊！你这个狂妄无知的家伙！”

两人一言不合吵了起来，不止语言互不相让，更伴随着肢体上的扭打。

见此情形，周围人赶忙上前劝架，场面顿时乱作一团。趁这帮人内讧之际，T身形敏捷地钻出人墙的空隙，绕开包围圈想要逃离。发现猎物的举动，以往水火不容的两人态度却出奇一致，突然间又好像讲和了似的停止争吵，带着一群人呼啦啦地冲过去把T拦下。

“没有我的允许，你不能走。”奎特尔梅仰起头颅，露出一个让人倍感狰狞的笑容，“把剑捡起来。快一点，和我一对一。”

“我不接受。”T冷淡地环视着阻拦自己的众人，最终把目光投向了这位带头者，“请你们让我通过。”

“啊啊，害怕了吗？”面容凶恶的守护者边说边举起剑，在空中比划着，傲慢的笑容中带着几分奸|邪，“我要给你那拽拽的小脸划上几道，让你时刻铭记再用那种表情面对我的下场！”

“我说了，我不想和你打。”

“你要是不答应，今天就别想离开半步！”

顽固的挑战者并不会退缩于这种程度的拒绝。奎特尔梅自恃人多势大，一再挑衅，而莫伊宁也适时地出言旁敲侧击，以点燃他的气焰。

然而，无论他们怎样叫嚣挑唆，T都一一拒绝。双方僵持不下。

最后，被逼得没有办法的这个年轻人忍不住张口大喊，“我为什么非得接受？难道因为你们是前辈，就可以对我提出无理的要求，而我也必须无条件满足吗？难道我没有拒绝的权利？”

“哎呀，不要互相敌对嘛。大家今后都是伙伴。不要为了一场友谊战坏了和气。”艾德里安及时出来安抚。

“我不想惹是生非，也请你们不要苦苦相逼。”目光对上艾德里安充满善意的眼睛，T缓和了一下紧绷的面庞，用平静的语调说道，“我不会接受任何人的挑战。”

“看来这出戏还没有开始就要收场了啊。”在人群稍后位置双手捧胸作壁上观的克莱茵发出讥嘲的冷笑，“好啦好啦，大家就不要为难新人了。他自知不敌前辈，毅然选择放弃，也算能认识到自己的短处。”

奎特尔梅正愁下不了台，听了克莱茵这番解围的话语，立即把木剑朝地上扔去，然后迈步走到T面前，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。这凶狠但很快移开的眼神，昭示着他已然不再对T产生兴趣，愿意放他一马。尽管内心充满了屈辱的感觉，T还是选择一声不响地默认克莱茵的说法，承受奎特尔梅轻蔑的眼神。如果可能的话，他一辈子都不想与这些自称他同伴的守护者发生冲突。

“好热闹啊！”被围得水泄不通的训练场大门外突然窜出一个相当魁伟的身躯。迪特里希从正欲散场的人群中挤身出来，“你们在这儿做什么？”他粗浓的眉毛微微揪起，目光无意识地飘向站在一侧面容严肃冷漠的新来者，用他一贯浑厚粗野的嗓音说道，“一个这个乳臭未干的小东西有什么可看的，又不是美女。”

“迪特里希，你要当护花使者吗？那你可走运了。”奎特尔梅透过人群回望这名同伴，“这小白脸不合我的口味，就留给你享用吧！”刻薄尖锐地回应之后，他带着尚未熄灭的怒气扬长而去。

大部分守护者也跟着离开，只留下少数不甘心的人簇拥在迪特里希身旁，寄希望他能够再次挑起战火。

眼前的壮汉以其高大强壮的身躯占据着T的视野。T想要穿过他的身侧，却马上被他追截堵拦。

“喂，你，就是你，我在叫你呢！”迪特里希暗如永夜的漆黑瞳孔来来回回审视着这位长相秀气的青年，不断用言语挑逗他，“我说你谁啊？怎么我从来没见过。”

令人遗憾的是T对此视若无睹，并对他的所有问题置若罔闻。

“他是新来的守护者训练生，目前还在奥诺马伊斯手下学习剑术。名字叫T。”艾德里安进行介绍。

迪特里希的眼神始终不离开T的脸庞。对他态度越冷淡的对象，就越能激发出他的勾搭兴趣。这是雄性生物与生俱来的征服心理，不仅对于女人，对自己看中的猎物也同样适用。

“我问你，你哪天上山的？”

“就在我上山的那天。”

青年简洁而又特别的回答，透着十足的拒绝配合的意味，使迪特里希对他的兴趣更大了。

“原来如此。就是讨伐部队出征的那一天啊。”他踱着步子绕T转了一圈，然后停在他的身前与他对视，“之前一直没留意你，真是不好意思。”

T也隐约听过龙术士出征的事。那一张张喋喋不休的嘴，使他不必费心打听都能知道最新的消息。守护者们对前方的战事表现出浓厚兴趣，没人有心思去注意一个无关紧要的新人，T却对众人的冷落安之若素。他喜欢那份孤独但令人心安的平静。假如没有人瞎传他的谣言，挑动好战的前辈们与他一争高下，对他而言，卡塔特的生活已经是过去十七年半的人生里最美好的了。

令他感到烦闷的是，这个与自己四目相视的魁梧男子，似乎继承了同伴的意志，想要领教自己的剑术。该怎么打发他呢？

“不需要道歉。能让我过去吗？”T微微侧身，表现出谦逊的样子，礼貌地询问着。

“回去做什么？睡觉，吃饭，练剑，还是自|慰啊？”迪特里希在讥笑中弯腰捡起奎特尔梅留下的木剑，“这才几点就回宿舍，多没意思啊。不如陪我玩一玩，怎么样？”

T断然拒绝，摇了摇头，“不怎么样。”

“喂，我说，你这个样子可不行啊。会遭人恨的哟。又厉害，又清高的家伙，最容易成为众矢之的。”迪特里希兴致盎然地望着对方，边说边舔起嘴唇，“就好比一个誓死不从的烈女……”

“我没有故作清高，我只想专心练剑，在不受任何人打扰的情况下。”T依旧一脸冷漠地注视着这个满嘴粗话絮絮叨叨的壮汉，只是表情中夹杂了一丝无奈。这时，他突然发现自己或许有应该满足对方要求的理由。不管胜负如何，只有答应这个家伙才能让他闭嘴。于是T问，“你在那些人里面算什么水平？”

“哈，你想试试看吗？”迪特里希喜出望外，两眼瞪得像桂圆一样，抡起持剑的胳膊甩了甩。

“我和你比。就一场。”

“这样才对嘛！让我瞧瞧你究竟学到了奥诺马伊斯几成功力。不管你认不认，我都是你的前辈，既然是前辈就有指导后生晚辈的义务。快开始吧！”

在壮汉充满亢奋的催促下，T动作利落地拾起地上的另一把剑。两人目视对方，挪动了几步直到拉开一定距离，而后，几乎同时出手。

在很短的时间内，这名少年老成的训练生就向前辈展示出令人生畏的力量与技巧。他在快速移动中刺出他的剑，剑尖如蛇头探向迪特里希。迪特里希也不甘示弱地把剑横跨身前，并把力量往手腕处积蓄，在扎实防御的同时伺机待发。双剑的剧烈碰撞足以使空气都产生振动。

前十个回合在势均力敌的攻防中很快过去了，在那之后，迪特里希发现T挥剑的速度无端慢下来，步法的移动也明显不如片刻前灵敏——这是体力不支的先兆。于是就在第二十个回合，迪特里希抓住了T在两次进攻间行动过缓、没能马上接起下一次攻击的破绽，沉重的剑身狠狠地劈在他握剑的那条右臂上。T被这猛力一击抽打得上身失去平衡，进攻的节奏完全紊乱。尽管划出的剑尖刮到了迪特里希右手肘的一块皮，却不足以造成任何实质性的伤害。

当T准备调整步伐作出垂死挣扎一般的补救性攻击时，他感到沉重的敌剑又一次蓄满力量压迫过来，手上的剑随之脱离掌控，划出一道抛物线远远地飞了出去。

观战人群中发出了恭贺迪特里希获胜的喝彩声。然而及时收招站停在原地的迪特里希横肉虬结的脸上却找不到一丝高兴的神采。在他身前被缴械了的对手用惊讶中混着警惕的眼神凝视他，见他没有再次进攻的打算，便默默走开捡回地上的剑。望着他的背影，迪特里希不禁摸了摸下巴，陷入严肃的思考。

居然用了二十回合，才赢下这个初出茅庐的小子，而这样的胜利，却又是建立在一场并不公平的竞技。迪特里希认为，自己能赢，完全是占了对方体力在训练中被大量消耗的便宜。如果不是因为T与自己交手前先被奥诺马伊斯折磨了一天，败北的人不出意外应该是自己。

这只是个跟随奥诺马伊斯学习剑技还没满两周的小子……

不管过程多么艰难，迪特里希总算维护住了身为前辈的颜面。换作其他那些爱斤斤计较的守护者，一定会继续和这个体力接近崩溃的青年缠斗以便于取得更多的胜利快感吧。不过迪特里希不是个小肚鸡肠心胸狭隘的人，虽然对早晚会被对方赶超的现实充满焦虑，他依然对眼前这个天赋惊人进步神速同时又极端沉默寡言的新人充满了结交的兴趣。

留在现场的守护者通过比赛的结果了解到T的实力，大饱眼福之后，一下子对他失去了兴趣。空旷的训练场，随着人们的离开，顿时只剩下他们两个。

“我输了。”

T拿回剑，低头朝身躯魁伟的前辈鞠了一躬，好像是为了让战斗就此偃旗息鼓，认输的态度显得相当老实。如此诚恳的表现，任谁看了都不会再接着纠缠不放了。

“厉害。你打得很好！”

令他费解的是，迪特里希却赠予了极为真挚的赞美。T无表情的脸庞不禁流露出一丝疑惑朝他望去，仔细地审视他。眼前的肌肉男子，一头深亚麻色的头发在风中凌乱，看起来好似干草和树枝搭建起来的鸟巢，睁大的双眼宛如黑亮的玛瑙石，投射着热切的视线。那张满脸横肉的脸上，此刻流露出欣赏的表情，看上去相当愉悦。

然而，这份超乎寻常的热情，却让T绷紧了全身的神经。迪特里希的笑容令他想要逃避。

“你这家伙可真行。也许将来你也能斩杀几个异族嘞！”迪特里希踱着轻松的步伐靠近对方，咧嘴大笑。对于T的心情，他似乎并不在意。

“异族？”这个说法引起了T的关注，“就是被称为灰色食人鬼的敌人吗？”

从那瞬间变得敏锐的紫色眼睛，迪特里希瞧出T的心思所在，似乎觉得很有趣似的耸了下肩膀。“很有干劲嘛，那么想替天行道？那你可来错地方了。”他骨节粗大的手指朝遥远的主峰指去，“那座伫立卡塔特山脉最高处的辉煌宫殿，你看到了吧？坐在那里面的两位老人家是龙族的王，火龙族与海龙族各自的族长。”

T正对他的视线，从一开始的认真，变得略微不耐烦，仿佛在说，你可以快点进入正题吗。

“龙王会选一些优秀的人类接上山，也就是你所见到的那些身披银铠手持铁剑的武士。他们和你我一样都是龙王选中的人，被称作守护者。守护者的职责便是捍卫龙族，不受外人侵略。”

“别往自己脸上贴金了。我看到的根本不是这样！”令人意外的，T突然大声驳斥起来，“所谓的守护者，只是一群成日耽于不劳而获的平稳生活，坐享其成却又好逸恶劳，灵魂空虚到极点的暴|徒！这样的人如果被放逐到人类世界的话，无疑会成为一群对社会充满危害性的蛀虫！罪犯！”

一向以冷漠外表示人的紫发青年，不带表情的脸庞终于出现了一丝不易见到的忿怒。不过，迪特里希不仅没有为自己激怒对方感到懊恼，相反还在心中发出了由衷的窃笑。

“你说得对！现实状况与理想中的场景存在巨大出入。对于这一点我完全不想反驳。但我要说，早晚有一天你也会沦为那个样子的。在被龙族长期奴役、身心俱受压迫之后……你的灵魂也难逃堕落！”迪特里希唇角绽开一抹心情愉快的狞笑，似乎是想彻底打击T的斗志，让他早点清醒，所言所语丝毫不具备半点遮掩的意思，“从此你会被禁锢在这里，直到生命终结。被隔离在一个永世不变的地方，生活条件再优越，也跟长期拘禁没什么分别。时间长了，你会变得空虚，最终无疑会变成和那群被你所鄙夷的恶徒一模一样的状态。不要怪我没有事先提醒你，只不过这儿没有人敢像我这样明说，也可能大家早对龙族的压迫习以为常，连自己都察觉不出自己是受害者吧！”

迪特里希粗犷的脸庞闪过一丝极短暂的忧郁。但很快又恢复成平常吊儿郎当的模样。

如果说刚才对这个男人还抱有强烈的反感，那么此刻，在听完他的讲述和那令人抵触的结论后，T握着剑柄沉默片刻，完全陷入了迷茫。

但很明显，他随后便驱逐了内心的迷茫，低垂的眼睛慢慢抬起，目光清澈，丝毫不见杂质。

“你不喜欢的东西，也许别人喜欢。”从沉思的状态中回过神，T缓慢地诉说起来，“对我来说，这里有我求之不得的安宁。我会倾注所有努力，阻止自身堕落成那个样子。”

他手握剑柄的劲道慢慢加大，宣示着他只想在这里专心致志学习剑法的心意。从他的表情迪特里希觉察出，或许他从未想过要融入守护者这个大家庭，也丝毫不在乎自己会被他人接受还是排挤，甚至自愿被大众边缘化、孤立化……

“哈，你这样的家伙，我活了那么久还是头一回见。”佩服地点了点头，迪特里希嘴角一歪，开朗地笑了起来，“但你要注意了，精神上的空虚很容易引起犯罪哟，所以他们才会用打架发泄过剩的精力。有些人甚至培养出那方面的癖好……你有没有想过那些家伙干嘛非要逼着你陪他们玩？如果你觉得只是这种程度的恶作剧那就大错特错了。像你那种细皮嫩肉的小东西，可得好好保护自己啊。”迪特里希继而向对面的青年展示出某种在他看来有些不太正经甚至色眯眯的笑容。

“你们刚才说的……护花使者，不合口味……原来是这个意思？”在那个笑容的点拨下，T恍然大悟。

并未在单挑中输给对方的迪特里希，不得不承认自己被那颗迟钝的大脑打败了，“我的天，原来你没听懂！”

T露出警觉，立刻后退一步。“那我更不可能与你为伍了。”

“喂，我说，你就是用这种态度回报救你于危难之间的前辈的吗？”迪特里希先是佯装生气，然后又歪着脖子咧嘴朝他微笑，“正所谓不打不相识，我们也算朋友了。我已经说到这个份上，你就老老实实坦白吧？”

被问的人显然明白他的意思，却对此不为所动，保持握剑的姿态站立着，恍然没有听到。

“我不跟你开玩笑。我就想知道，你到底叫啥？”迪特里希满溢自负的黑色瞳孔透过额前凌乱的发丝盯住近处的年轻人冷冰冰的脸庞，“别用那个代号唬弄我。我不信你真的叫T。即便再穷困偏僻的地方，父母也会给自己的子女取个正儿八经的名字。”

壮汉自以为是的猜测令T心生不悦，但他无法否决他的结论。他更不可否定的是，迪特里希充满痞气的笑容有一种神奇的感染力，能让周围人在不经意间被他打动。似乎受到这个男人的影响，T脸上堆砌的冷漠竟出现了一丝松动，这让他深深沉溺于苦恼的自省当中。

T过去的人生经历告诫他，太过信任一个人是种错误，哪怕彼此互为血亲，也难免遭到背叛。只有远离群体，才能独善其身，带给别人快乐。这便是他年纪轻轻却选择单独生活并不断通过习武磨练自身意志的缘由。然而，眼前这个大个子……

也许，正因为他对T的本质毫无所知，才会不断向他示好，没有任何顾忌地接近自己。

“你死心吧！”T用语气强硬的表态坚守自己的阵地。但这句冲出口齿的高喝却颤抖不已。在无意识地大喊一声后，紧接着又放低了声音，“就算你会为此憎恨我，与我为敌也没有关系。反正我本来就没打算交你这个朋友。”

“有意思。但是你这个朋友，我交定了！由不得你反对。”迪特里希对青年看似强硬的态度不以为然。他从那张与英俊丝毫无缘的面庞中挤出一个粗野但却无比爽朗的笑意，凝视着已被自己视作朋友的青年。“要不要听听我这个过来人的意见？给你三项忠告。不管你愿不愿意听我都要说。”说着，他竖起三根手指，“永远不要在任何场合迟到，永远不要过问不该过问的事，永远不要和首席攀上关系。只要做到以上三点，卡塔特永远都有你的立锥之地。”

“首席？”疑问从T口中脱出。

“哎呦，还以为你什么都清楚呢！”

“我知道。可现在没有首席。”

“你该为此感到庆幸。但是那种家伙，很快就会诞生的！”

听到壮汉笃定的话语，T顿时露出略带惊异和不相信的表情。这仿佛征询答案一般的眼神，满足了迪特里希说教的心理，让他立刻充当起指导员的角色。

“出征在外的龙术士大人们很快就会凯旋。”壮汉深信不疑地说，“等那一天到来，白罗加一定会登上他朝思暮想的那个宝座，成为第三代首席。千万记住了，但凡能当上首席的家伙，你都要离他们远远的。这便是卡塔特的生存之道！”

听完这名前辈所谓传授经验的教诲，青年懵懂地点了点头。虽然从不迷信预言的T并不认为这种近乎魔咒的忠告值得认真对待，但它们依然像一颗极具生命力的种子，落在他的心底。

 

CCXI

 

最终，迪特里希的某项“预言”以一种奇妙而错乱的方式实现。

——讨伐队回来了。但他们并没有带回功勋。换而言之，在与济伽阵营的较量中，龙族比敌人更早丧失耐心，被迫无奈地选择了退兵。

龙王派遣的使者当着众人的面宣布命令，卡缪斯统领的龙族部队暂留下来，监视济伽势力的一举一动。其余人马撤回卡塔特，等日后再作打算。

战事中止。当接到撤军命令时，苏洛七上八下悬着的那颗心终于获得了解脱。尽管脸上的神态各不相同，但多数龙术士都在为这场希望渺茫的战争的终结感到庆幸。唯有白罗加憋着满腹怒火，不愿相信龙王会轻言放弃。

可是他再不甘心也只能遵命。济伽王的军队坚守“缓冲地带”，死不应战，龙族讨伐军足足等待了一个月都未能迫使敌人出击，现在也只能撤退。

虽然极地舞动的风非常狂野，但是极擅飞翔的龙族能够驾驭自然界中任何风力等级的风。他们优美的身躯天生就是为了制霸天空而生，不可能被区区小事难倒。在这分别时刻，冷冽的寒风温驯地托起巨龙庞大的躯体，将他们送向高空。与留守部队道别后，九头契约龙伸展双翼，离开了寂寥苍茫的冰原战场。

讨伐小队返程时，苏洛的眼睛在龙群中望向了德文斯背上的柏伦格，目不转睛的眼神，透露出他急切地想要和对方攀谈的欲望。

机会稍纵即逝。海龙德文斯遮天蔽日的龙翼统御着剧风，驱使他深蓝色的身体飞快前行。虽然苏洛自信许普斯能追上他，可是就这样凑上去，未免太过扎眼了。何况他要交代的事，也不能让德文斯知道。

数天前，苏洛听到一个声音，出自许普斯之口。在进攻济伽阵营过程中始终以缄默对人的这头公龙，用毫无起伏的清冷声音，向他转达了一项代表远方刹耶阵营意志的命令。

对方要求苏洛找一个恰当的时机捎话给柏伦格，与他约定见面日期。显而易见这道命令真正的发布者不是操控着许普斯精神的霏什，而是阿尔斐杰洛的意思。

远在刹耶地下王城的那个男人，通过霏什，让许普斯传话苏洛，可见他对得到柏伦格的迫切。然而，苦于现实因素的妨碍，苏洛无法照办阿尔斐杰洛的嘱咐。德文斯对保护自己的主人有一种超过常人想象的坚持。无论何时何地，苏洛若想与柏伦格进行交谈都将不可避免遭到德文斯的窃听。以那头海龙好管闲事的性格，一定会刨根问底。与其冒这种险，还不如什么都不要说。

龙族倾尽全力飞行，返回卡塔特只需一个下午。还是等回去后见机行事吧！望着那对主从的背影，苏洛暗想。他们总会分开的。

讨伐队回到卡塔特已是当天傍晚。一些爱凑热闹的守护者堵在半道上迎接这支斗志涣散的部队，但更多的人则是漠不关心。

无功而返的耻辱和守护者们在背后的指指点点使白罗加脸上无光，但他并不打算就此放弃。对首席龙术士这份至高荣耀的向往注定了他不可能善罢甘休，一定会再去请战。他此番回来正是为了劝说龙王。在返程途中，他一直在思索如何回应两名族长的失望并让他们转变心意。当他率领其余龙术士踏进议事大厅，他的心底早已经酝酿好开脱的借口以及劝服龙王再战的说辞了。

敌人怯战的表现恰恰是他们暗藏祸心的证明。这群暗害了诸多龙术士、蚕食龙族子嗣、如今还阻挡自己升迁道路的恶魔，白罗加绝不会放过他们。

面对两位龙王的责问，白罗加先是谦卑地领受了一切责任，随即慷慨激昂地表示自己已想出对付济伽王的手段。

在他的判断中，缓冲地带的防护膜是只要吸收的能量达到饱和状态就能攻破。第一次出征的讨伐队规模太小，无法使防护罩吸收的能量达到临界点，需要投放更多的能量。因此白罗加建议另外增派二十头龙，组织更强大的军队进行第二次讨伐。

尽管这位实力非凡经验丰富的统帅对敌军的弱点分析得头头是道，龙王的心里却依旧藏有疑虑。白罗加求战心切的举动颇有为自己增添战绩借此铺路争做首席的嫌疑，对于他渴望增援的请求，龙王并没有轻率答应，只是邀请白罗加近几日暂住卡塔特，从长计议。

看出两位老者的忧虑，柏伦格和休利叶便自发请愿留下来，协助白罗加共商对策。急需更多技术型人才出谋献计的龙王应允了二人的请求，特许他们留在山上。未授特许的其余龙术士则各自打道回府，被要求随时待命听候召集。

事情再一次出乎苏洛意料。龙王的原意是仅留白罗加在身边，以便于他参加之后长老们共同出席的讨论会议，没想到柏伦格这家伙居然自告奋勇，使苏洛又错失了传话的机会。

怀着郁闷的心情，苏洛快步离开龙神殿，抄近道下了山，期间极力避免与卢奎莎接触。虽然现实充满了不如意的状况，但不管怎样终于能够从焦灼的心境中解脱出来了，苏洛感到很欣慰。过去一个月他都在害怕自己和许普斯早已背叛龙族的事实有可能败露的惶恐中度过。苏洛自己当然可以坚守秘密，许普斯却存在被人识破的软肋。幸好事实最终证明霏什的精神同调非常牢靠，没有让这头被剥离了原有思想的海龙在历时一个月的战争中间出任何乱子。

苏洛决定立刻启程去见阿尔斐杰洛，向他说明战事的进展以及传信任务失败的原因。为了不让从者与人接触，他把他一同带下了山。虽然在霏什的约束下，许普斯没有任何出格行为，然而堂弟菲拉斯的疑心终究是一个潜在的隐患，苏洛不能冒险。

御龙飞往包裹着匈牙利王国领土的喀尔巴阡山，只用了不到两小时。刹耶王的地下城堡，依旧充斥着各种令苏洛不悦的元素。封闭环境的窒息感，亦敌亦友的虚伪眼神……他让许普斯等在入口，自己独身进入，在人模人样的达斯机械兽人族暧昧不清的视线中小心谨慎地穿行，承受他们或好奇或警惕或嘲讽或不屑的眼神攻击。苏洛走过一栋栋华丽的建筑，最终在王城深处一座古罗马风格的别墅见到阿尔斐杰洛。装饰华美的别墅是城主为这名贵宾精心挑选的住处，走进去后，迎面扑来一股浓郁的宫廷气息。苏洛沉默地穿过客厅，到达布置得豪华幽雅的宽大卧房，所要寻找的人正坐在红丝绒沙发上等候他的到来。

阿尔斐杰洛选择在最里面的卧室接待自己，是一个让苏洛稍感意外的地方。更让他吃惊的是，对方没有身着正装。宽大的雪白长衣显然是浴袍，松松垮垮地搭在比例完美的人体骨架上，领口开得很低，露出精致的锁骨和少许胸肌，腰间用一根带子系住。浴袍的肩部与袖口处用白线绣着精美的紫罗兰花的图样，给色彩单一素净的衣料增添了一丝立体感。而浴衣主人那双凝望苏洛的紫罗兰色眼睛，正透着火山喷发前的躁动。

“我早就在这儿等你了。苏洛，今晚的你有些什么好消息要与我分享？”

阿尔斐杰洛起身迎接款款走来的友人。他特意压低的声线仿佛在念一首诗，带着深沉的回响敲打着卧室的空气。如燃烧着的火焰般的燥热眼神，使那双紫宝石一样的双眸闪烁出妖异的光彩。苏洛本能地感觉到这个男人今夜有些不同以往。被那种热情四射的目光盯视着的对象，所想要做的只有尽快逃离。

“白罗加对龙王派使者勒令撤军的举动有所不满，极力希望再战。他请求龙王调遣更多军队，称只差一口气就能突破济伽设下的防护。龙王没有贸然决定。他们邀白罗加在山上小住，与众长老一起商议战术另觅良策。如果前方的牵制部队未能传回新的消息，同时也没有更好的破敌高招的话，就听从白罗加的提议，增派部队再次出征。时间初定于两周后。”

内心对阿尔斐杰洛异常表现及穿着的疑惑逐渐化为不安，加上对这个机械兽人巢穴的天然排斥感，苏洛并不打算在此地久留，因此无论是报告的内容和方式都非常直截了当，没有半分拖沓。

“白罗加向龙王讨要多少兵力？”

“二十头成年龙。”

“几乎是余下的全部精英啊……”阿尔斐杰洛一边在宽敞的卧室内踱着沉重的步伐一边思考，过了一会儿转过身面对苏洛，“你认为龙王他们想得出什么新的战术吗？”

“龙王只是提防白罗加积极求战是为了谋取首席之位才没有立即拍板，而我认为，他们最终恐怕还是会按照白罗加的提议操作。”

“很好！我的那个夙敌将带走卡塔特所剩无几的守备力量，到那时就再也没有什么可顾忌的了！”巨大的满足感将阿尔斐杰洛之前苦等消息时的焦躁一扫而空，“天助我也。这真是最好的结果了！”

等待果然很值得。一切都在阿尔斐杰洛的判断之内。虽然他本想促使济伽王与龙术士互相厮杀两败俱伤的计谋没有得逞，但形势的走向依然没有逃脱他的预料。

讨伐队铩羽而归，暂作休整，留二十头龙驻扎在前线监视敌情。半个月后，龙王将抽调另外二十头龙奔赴战场。龙术士们也将一同前往。等到大部队出发的那一天，守备空虚的卡塔特山脉不可能再组织起有效的反抗力量，阻止阿尔斐杰洛带领他的爪牙横行肆虐了。

“这个价值连城的消息果然没有辜负我的期望。苏洛，相信你带回来的喜讯不止这一个吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛甜蜜明朗的笑容背后隐隐带着一丝威胁。苏洛一贯坚毅的眼神流露出慌乱的神色，一脸愧疚地低下了头。不知从何处涌现的畏惧感，令他在这位红金色头发的男人面前温顺得好似一只猫。

“如果你指的是与柏伦格约定会见日期……很遗憾，我无法摆脱德文斯的严密看管递话给他。令我万万没有想到的是，他竟然和休利叶一同提出留在山上，龙王也答应了。我因为要向你报告，只能离开，实在没有机会接近他。”

“你辜负了我——”得到失望回答的瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛满面堆笑的表情一下子阴沉下来，“我只求你办这一件事，你却把它搞砸了！”他张嘴撕扯嗓门，发出不可原谅的控诉，原本清亮的嗓音此刻听起来好似金属与金属互相刮擦发出的刺耳声响。

那冷冷的仿若冰刀般的眼神简直与片刻前热情似火的眼神判若两人。苏洛还在为阿尔斐杰洛的剧烈变化感到惊奇，那张惨白含愠的俊脸就已经在视线中放到最大了。

“现在我终于认清一件事，在这个世上，我只能相信一个人，那就是我自己！”

“——”

苏洛讶然的目光被迫对上近在咫尺布满杀气的紫眸。如今，他的后背紧贴冰冷的墙壁，双肩被一双火热而满含力量的手紧按着。刚才失神的瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛居然把他推到了墙角。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你究竟要做什么？”在这个无法预料事情后续发展的时候，苏洛只来得及从轻微喘息的口中抛出一个问题，企图干扰对方的注意力，“你怪我没把事情办好，可你自己又在做什么呢？为什么不趁着讨伐队与济伽对峙时出手呢？”

被狂怒冲昏了头脑的阿尔斐杰洛慢慢拾回理智，表情狰狞的脸庞减退了几分怒意。他轻轻把手放开，给予苏洛一定的自由，双臂却直直地撑着墙壁，把心爱之人包围在臂弯里。

“我在等你回来啊。”阿尔斐杰洛直勾勾望向苏洛的眼睛里，透出深切的渴望。

“……这显然是个错误决定。”苏洛被他瞅得心惊肉跳，后背发凉，边说边推开他的手臂逃往房间中央的空地。

阿尔斐杰洛阻挡了一下，在苏洛即将转身远离自己身边时握住了他的一只手腕。“不，这再正确不过了。”

右臂被对方勾住因而无法脱身拉开距离的苏洛面容窘迫，几乎是没过脑子就把反问脱口而出。“你真的希望龙族完蛋吗？为什么这样不认真？是不是你所期求的同盟并不愿意借兵给你？”

愤怒的火焰忽地窜上了阿尔斐杰洛的头顶。

“你以为凭刹耶那个家伙就能愚弄我吗？如果真这么想那你就大错特错了！”一想到被刹耶当面揶揄却只能强颜欢笑，阿尔斐杰洛就感到心里被一百只蚂蚁撕咬。这一刻，抛开了往日优雅形象的红发男人，歇斯底里地朝苏洛破口大骂，“如果要与卡塔特开战，一定是由我来做决定，其他人都不行。要是麦克辛、贾修、柏伦格或刹耶的援兵不按我的计划行事，我一个都不会放过！即便是你，苏洛，也不会例外，你最好谨记这点。一旦你爱的那个女人横尸在你面前，到那时，你也只有怪你自己了！”

毫不留情的训斥终于落下尾音，最初的几秒时间里，苏洛始终噤若寒蝉地不吭一声，愣愣地看着阿尔斐杰洛不断抽搐的怒容。发怒前满目深情的男子，与如今呲牙瞪眼、暴戾得宛如恶鬼一般的男子……前后的强烈反差使苏洛简直不敢相信这会是同一个人。他感到阿尔斐杰洛握住自己手腕的劲头在加大。若非苏洛本身也是练武之人，只怕骨头会被扭断。

“为什么旧话重提？”苏洛愣了些许，歪斜着头颅问道，“我已经答应你……”

“——那就拿出点诚意来。”

阿尔斐杰洛八爪鱼般粘人的双臂再次缠上了苏洛。这回虽然没把他逼至墙角，却在互相推搡扭扯的过程中离床越来越近。

华丽典雅的四柱床周围挂有深红的锦绣帷幔，显示出王公贵族享受的规格。现在是苏洛背对着左侧床沿。阿尔斐杰洛只需用力一推，就能把他压到床上。

“用你的身体平息我的愤怒吧！”

听到这话，苏洛瞬间僵硬住了身体，双眼圆睁，不可思议地抬头，正对那双紫罗兰色的眼睛。阿尔斐杰洛的视线充满了危险的魅惑力，仿佛能将他吸噬。

预感事情不妙的苏洛猛力反抗，用尽全身力气想把对方推开，却在下一秒清醒地意识到自己的失败。背部清楚地传来羽绒床柔软的触感。苏洛瞪大双眼，发现阿尔斐杰洛已经骑在自己身上的事实后，顿时惊恐无比。

把自己压倒在床的男人仿佛有千钧之力。两只手腕被他死死地压住，一点都用不上力。苏洛原是个英武的人，现在使出浑身解数都无法摆脱阿尔斐杰洛扣住自己双腕的手，简直就好像一个手无缚鸡之力的小孩在对抗一个大人。可恶！为什么我挣不开他的钳制？

得手的男子露出一脸欢喜的笑容，顺势低下头想要亲吻自己的战利品。在那两瓣唇即将碰触到自己的那一刻，苏洛紧迫地把脸别开，粗声喘起气来。

“不，不行。”羞怯和惊悸使他的面庞瞬间变红，“我可以把命给你。但这事不行。”

“我要你的命做什么？”阿尔斐杰洛咯咯咯地轻笑起来，把头低到足以逼视苏洛的距离，投出深情的谛视。那张把什么情绪都表露在外的脸，明明白白书写着对他的渴望，“我要你的人。”他在他耳边轻语。

经过刚才的几番拉扯，阿尔斐杰洛已有些衣衫不整，浴袍滑落肩膀，整个上半身袒露在空气中，晃入苏洛双眼。细腻平滑的肌肤如象牙一样白，肌肉线条却极为鲜明，可谓刚柔并济，完美无暇。

苏洛在惊惶中避开正对他的目光，把头扭向一边，这时才注意到对方手掌的异常。阿尔斐杰洛的两只手，包括手背与手肘，一条条细长的经脉凸显于皮肤，在灯光的折射下透出令人感到诡异的银色光泽。这正是强化魔法发动的标志。在擒获猎物的那一瞬，他发动了增强肉体力量与硬度的魔法，使自己的力气远远盖过了苏洛。

“不，停止……这件事，我不会答应的……！”在对方逐渐逼近的呼吸下，苏洛气息艰难地吐着字。

“你还在想她。”求爱被拒绝的阿尔斐杰洛受到嫉妒情绪的感染，眼睛变成浑浊的暗紫色。

“没有，与她无关。”卢奎莎的安危毋庸置疑是苏洛心中最为担忧的牵挂。不希望这男人把账算到心爱女子头上的苏洛立刻矢口否认，“我只是……”

“只是不喜欢男人？”阿尔斐杰洛替他说完，话语很是讽刺。腾出一只手拨开他额前被汗水微微浸湿的刘海，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“这真是一种巧合，上帝给了我们非常精妙的命运安排，苏洛，你不觉得吗？”

来自同性的爱|抚，使仰躺着的男子浑身打了一阵激灵。好在这时阿尔斐杰洛只有单手在控制他，他的左腕得到了自由。

“……你想说什么？”苏洛一边提问给自己争取时间，一边抓住阿尔斐杰洛控制力度减弱的机会努力支起身子，想要趁势摆脱他的钳制，把他推离自己。

哪知阿尔斐杰洛倏地把手放了回来，狠狠地压覆在身下企图逃离的男子的胸口。苏洛被这猛然落下的力道按得呼吸停滞了半拍，声音模糊地从肺腔中咳出一口闷气。等重新取得了对苏洛身体的控制权，阿尔斐杰洛再次把他的左腕捏紧在自己掌中，同时抬起右膝顶在他的两腿间，彻底将他固定在自己身下。

苏洛沉溺于自身的苦闷当中，知道自己再无力对抗这个把全身魔力都投放在双手用以加固强化魔法的男人。阿尔斐杰洛输送到手部的魔力已超过苏洛全身的储备，逐渐加重的束缚令他疲惫不堪，好像两只千万斤重的铁箍栓住他的手腕。

成年男子的体重压覆过来，落下的发丝摩擦着苏洛颈部的皮肤，温热的呼吸喷薄在他凸起的喉结。他几乎能够感觉到自己的血管在对方炽热舌尖的舔舐下跳跃颤抖。这让他惊恐万状。

双眼怒瞪着一边的墙壁，苏洛痛苦地在心中读秒并祈祷这一切快些过去。但他马上发觉，颈脖麻痒潮湿的舔舐感随着阿尔斐杰洛话声的响起消失了。

“你看，我是红头发紫眼睛，卢奎莎也是。”尽管苏洛始终执拗地转过头，不愿意正对自己，阿尔斐杰洛却坚持与他对视。这一刻，双方瞳孔的距离不到两寸，睫毛都几乎交错在了一起。“你把我想象成她，有什么难的呢？与我交欢，又有何不可呢？”

“……”苏洛的瞳孔露出怔忪之色，透过发散自强化魔法的银光，盯住用蛮力将自己压倒的红发男人。

这样一个心比天高、骄傲自负的男人，怎么可能甘愿做他人替身？低声下气地去乞求一份爱的回应？他会说出这种话，足可证明他对苏洛是痴心一片了。

就在苏洛因为这近乎哀求的话语深感惊愕偏转过视线的间隙，阿尔斐杰洛再度发动了攻势。他用力撕开苏洛的衣衫，轻易得好似那只是一层纸。

一阵倒抽凉气的声音，混在布料破碎声中间，震动着凝结的空气。但发出这个声音的人，却不是面露羞耻和恚愤的苏洛。

“你的身体好美……真是上天创造的最高艺术！”低沉的叙述声逐渐抬高为激动的赞美。阿尔斐杰洛一脸陶醉地说着几乎是世上最动听和醉心的情话。欣喜若狂的惊叹声落下后，他情不自禁地抚摸起苏洛去除衣物的身体。

眼前这个男人宽肩窄腰，骨健筋强，浑身找不到半分赘肉，无论横阔的胸膛还是紧致的腰腹，肌肉线条都非常清晰，透着男性独有的刚健气息，好似古希腊的人体雕塑作品一般，令人着迷。阿尔斐杰洛深深陷入了对这雄美肉体的向往之中，难以自拔。

但是对苏洛来说，阿尔斐杰洛的赞美只是一种令人窒息的精神折磨和负担。然而他所能做到的最大程度的反抗，也仅限于用茫然的眼神望着虚空了。

在肉欲驱使下，阿尔斐杰洛索性解开苏洛的裤绳，一不做二不休地把他的裤子也脱了下来。右手探向杂草丛生的私处，快节奏地揉搓几下，见证了那逐渐坚硬成型的尺寸后，俊美的红发男子露出了雀跃的笑容。

苏洛的内心毫无半点兴奋的感觉，只有被强逼的屈辱和羞耻满满地填在胸口。然而经过阿尔斐杰洛动作纯熟的不断揉捏，下体的忍耐力已达到极限，不受自己情感所控地膨胀了起来。

“快停止……”一丝含着快意的呻吟漏出齿间。苏洛勉力保住最后一丝理性，试图做最后的挣扎，“如果你还想得到我的支持……就停止！”

令人遗憾的是阿尔斐杰洛早已没有耐心对苏洛好言相劝。欲望侵占着大脑，将所有的理智都驱逐出去。

“那里没有进行清洁处理吧？”阿尔斐杰洛把苏洛翻一个面，让他脸朝下贴住床单，手指朝臀部探过去，继而用自己被情欲点燃的温柔嗓音自问自答道，“不过，就算是苏洛身上的污垢，也是我所爱之物。我会满怀喜悦和感激去接受它们。另外告诉你一个好消息，在你来之前我已经洗过澡了。所以，不用担心。”

不安分的指尖在苏洛私密部位来回游移，寻觅下手的地方。随着侵犯者愈加轻佻大胆的动作，苏洛喉中的闷哼声也逐渐急促起来。

“你太紧张了，放轻松。”阿尔斐杰洛以某种悲悯而又欣喜的眼神，低头望着咬牙不语的苏洛因羞耻心而微微泛红的侧脸，“一切都交给我。我会让你很快就舒服的。”

尽管苏洛心中清楚在这场灾难中自己的身体已经不可能有所幸免，但他不会被任何花言巧语动摇。他努力让大脑想些其他事情，靠意识封锁听觉，坚定自己听不到阿尔斐杰洛那令他厌恶的调情。他呆呆地望着近在咫尺的床单上精致的绣花纹理，如同等待处决的死刑犯，表情凝重而麻木。

可即使用尽一切办法来麻痹自己，有些感觉还是逃避不了。当身体被某件壮大的异物撕裂、撑开、入侵的那个瞬间，有种被迫吞下狗屎一样的耻辱猛然涌上了苏洛心头。

视野里只有不断震颤的床头。每抽动一次，苏洛的心脏就跟着紧缩一回。阿尔斐杰洛……他用饱含怨愤的口吻在心底不断诅咒对方。而此刻那具精悍的躯体就骑跨在他身上，用那根粗物不停搅动自己。

这只是一场噩梦。很快就会结束的。无可抵抗的境遇下，他只能借助于自我安慰的力量。噩梦不仅包括现在，是涵盖了投奔这个男人、背弃龙族后走过的所有岁月。这段时间里发生的一切事，都是噩梦。现在这个尊严尽失的时刻，只不过是这场绵长可怕噩梦的一小部分。而噩梦，早晚会终结。

因爱陷入魔怔的男人对苏洛几近崩溃的心情视若无睹，持续进行着下身的动作。他不是没注意到苏洛侧脸强忍痛苦的表情，但他没有因为他的痛苦而停止对他的侵占。在经历了被生父逐出家门以后的痛苦，一定没有多少事能再使这个对世界封闭心灵的男人感到痛苦了——卢奎莎的背叛算一件，但阿尔斐杰洛希望自己现在的行为也是其中的一件。他想让苏洛痛苦。

有节律的撞击声好似惊涛拍岸一般。阿尔斐杰洛能清楚地感觉到自己肉体的一部分在彼此贴合之处快乐地畅游，那些炽热的精华很快就会从肿胀的缺口流淌出来，送进心爱男子体内，成为他的一部分。

此刻阿尔斐杰洛心中没有任何负罪感，有的只是难抑兴奋的激动。在这张床上，他终于和自己苦苦追恋近六十年的男人结合在一起了。对苏洛肉体疯狂而又暴力的侵占行为，似乎诉说着阿尔斐杰洛求而不得的爱情之旅。他自以为爱这个人爱得发狂，并对他从不给自己正面的答复而怀有小小的怨恨，其实并不是。到了最后一刻，在这个地方，只留下了欲望，以及欲望催生的野蛮。爱情的真谛在于付出，欲望却在于索取。究竟从什么时候起，对这个男人的爱，已经完全转变为纯粹的欲望了呢。或许从一开始，自己就仅仅只是依靠着原始的欲望喜欢这个男人吧。

得不到回应的爱会慢慢枯萎，慢慢扭曲。而欲望一旦倾泻，便如决堤之水不可遏制。在过去，和苏洛做这样的事情是完全无法想象的，但在这一刻，他还可以做得更多，更久。用这个男人最厌恶的方式，惩罚他对自己的无情。

高潮来临。撒漏在外的浓浆粘液甜蜜地浸湿了床单。得偿所愿的阿尔斐杰洛停止了冲击，退后一步，愉悦地打量着苏洛俯趴在床的诱人姿态。一阵自豪感冲上他的大脑，强占这名男子所带来的欣喜简直比破处还要让他满足。但他仍没有尝够滋味，稍事停歇之后很快又重燃欲火。

床上的人喘息未定，那坚硬的柱状物又一次塞入后庭。

阿尔斐杰洛熟练地摆弄着，不停让苏洛更换姿势。一会儿让他俯身朝下，一会儿又让他仰面对着天花板。当他需要后一种姿势时，他会高高提起苏洛的双腿往自己肩上搁，这样，就能更加清楚地观察苏洛的模样。

冲击的痛感刺激着全身的神经。然而，苏洛面无表情的脸庞没有任何正面或负面的感情，朝天的双眼犹如死鱼。在激烈粗暴的抽刺下，他本该发出痛苦不甘的嚎叫，仅存的一丝尊严却逼着他死咬牙根，不发出半点声音。

但是，阿尔斐杰洛的兴致绝不会因为苏洛的不配合而有一丝衰减，此时的他已不可能再停下来，就算苏洛即刻背叛自己，就算苏洛怨恨他，也要与他缠绵到底。

今夜的放纵令阿尔斐杰洛精神振奋而舒畅。在今天见到从战场回来的苏洛前，他就明确打算过要与他做爱。上床是前提。征服他也是必须的。阿尔斐杰洛希望他的身心全都归属自己。在他看来，这才是所谓的支持。如果得不到他的心，那就退而求其次得到他的人。不过为了平衡缓解一下苏洛受辱的心情，阿尔斐杰洛卑微地把自己假装成卢奎莎的影子，算起来已经很照顾他的面子了。

不知往返摩擦了多少下，股间的压力蓦然消失，再也没有出现。终于……结束了吗？

体验了数轮高潮的阿尔斐杰洛心满意足地离开了苏洛的身体。苏洛呆滞地躺在那里，大脑空白一片。内心源于对同性性行为的厌恶而唤醒的生理性反胃使他全身感到一阵恶寒，不由蜷起身子，双腿朝侧面堆叠。就在苏洛感受着遍及身心的疲惫时，一个温暖的东西在他与空气接触的冰凉肌肤上覆盖下来。身旁的男人把手掌搭在他裸露的肩膀，用劲按了一下。

“换你感受我了，苏洛。”

一直占据主动的阿尔斐杰洛忽然自己躺到了床上。他想，也许苏洛早就习惯了支配女人，一时无法接受自己沦落为被动一方的事实，想要争取主动吧。抱着这样的想法，阿尔斐杰洛把浴袍全部脱下，在床上仰躺下来，自愿做躺在下面的那个，让苏洛攻掠自己。

空气沉寂了半分钟，苏洛才默默起身。他坐在床边，一直坐着，没有任何行动。在静悄悄的封闭环境中，阿尔斐杰洛几乎能听到他轻缓凝滞的呼吸声。

这个沉默的男人，究竟在想什么？他会怎样看待我？接下来他会做什么？是大发雷霆地怒斥我？狠狠地揍我一顿，还是选择让魔力暴走，与我同归于尽？

阿尔斐杰洛等了半晌，也没有等到结果。终于，他识趣地坐起来，亲昵地扶住苏洛的背脊，好似什么都没发生过似的。见他没有躲闪，阿尔斐杰洛的动作便更加轻浮和随意，展开早已经消除强化魔法效果的双臂从后面抱住苏洛，下巴枕在他的肩头，手指时不时玩弄着他胸前的凸起物。两个赤|裸的男人就这么依偎在一起。

“龙族很快将会覆灭。我要废除他们腐朽的政局以及繁缛的规矩，建立新的秩序！想想看吧，一个全新的、由我支配的时代就要开启了……当卡塔特的巨龙在炼狱业火中燃烧哀鸣，将会展现出怎样奇绝美丽的画面呢？噢……我几乎要为之陶醉了。”

宽大的房间里只有阿尔斐杰洛一个人唠叨不停。搂着怀中的一生挚爱，这个沉醉于美梦之中的男人，带着激动的神采对未来做出美妙而又缜密的畅想。

“可是啊，我一个人做不了那么多事情。我需要有人帮我。我必须精打细算走好每一步路，让每一件工具物尽其用。当然，我指的是麦克辛、贾修那些人。柏伦格的力量是整个战役的关键。无论如何我也要将他抢夺到手，至少不能为龙族所用。如果你明白这一点，就能够体会当我得知你没有把联络柏伦格的事务办妥时我有多么失望了。”

一声内疚的叹息从红金色头发的美男子形状极佳的薄唇当中逸出，几乎低不可闻，仿佛在为今晚的强|暴行径开脱。

无从判断这究竟是发自肺腑的真挚之言，还是笼络人心的蛊惑之语。失语的男子始终不发一言。或许从阿尔斐杰洛强迫他的那一刻起，在苏洛心里，就已经认定他是一个彻头彻尾的疯子。

怀中人冷漠的反应完全在意料之内。阿尔斐杰洛并不指望单凭三言两句就能挽回苏洛被深深伤害的心——他正是因为迟迟得不到他的心才会出此下策，并对自己的所作所为毫不后悔。苏洛可以报复自己，同样地，阿尔斐杰洛也可以把他杀了。他不会再让自己成为那个为了喜欢的人委曲求全的可怜虫。

阿尔斐杰洛从天生英俊的面庞中挤出一个稍显疲惫却无比柔和的笑意，侧头靠近苏洛的面庞，伸出舌头撬开他紧闭着的唇，给了他一个充满爱意和安抚的吻。苏洛想躲，最终还是没有动。

“贾修也好，麦克辛也好，甚至柏伦格，刹耶，那些机械兽人……在我的棋盘里他们只是我呼之即来的棋子罢了。但你不同。”

用温柔的语气这么说着，阿尔斐杰洛忽而站了起来，矗立在床前，朝坐着的苏洛作出一个邀请的姿势。周身散发出来的气魄就仿佛一位君主选中他最信任的贤臣，要与他共掌天下。

“苏洛，”他动情地念出他的名字，露出纯良无害的笑容，接着沉声道，“你是我最贴心的人。在我这里，我选择你做仅次于我的二把手。”

苏洛黑色的眉毛轻微揪起，目光透过阿尔斐杰洛肢体间的缝隙，游离到床对面桌子上放置着的果盆，坚决避开身前的男子。

欢喜的神色很快在阿尔斐杰洛因自我陶醉而兴奋的面庞上冷却。他弯下腰，把脸凑近无动于衷的苏洛，伸出两根手指托住他的下巴往上抬，直至那张脸达到与自己对视的角度。

苏洛毫无反抗地接受着阿尔斐杰洛带有强迫性质的挑逗。

“你会为了保全卢奎莎，坚定不移地待在我身边的，对吗？”

湿热的呼吸伴随着危险扑向苏洛的脸。在缄口不言的男人耳边，阿尔斐杰洛仿佛在教育犯了错的孩子似的，用轻松惬意的语调向他发问。听起来像是催眠思想一般的话语，却夹带着无法掩饰的胁迫。

“如果你背叛我……苏洛，那我只能把那个女人的头割下来，送给你了。”

虽说是没什么新意的陈词滥调，却能直击苏洛心灵。卢奎莎是他最爱的人，也是他最大的软肋，阿尔斐杰洛已经能够坦然接受苏洛不爱自己的事实。只要这个弱点存在一天，他就能百试不爽地使用要挟手段奴役苏洛到永远。

 

CCXII

 

如果没有意外情况，十天后就要又一次远征了。

在卢奎莎看来，随军队远赴南方极地征伐济伽，往崇高意义上说，固然是为了匡扶正义，拯救世界，消灭威胁到人类生存的异端恶魔，完成龙术士这类人自诞生伊始就背负在身的义务。可是究其本质，这场早已经被区分好正邪的战斗，并没有任何华丽的荣誉外衣，只不过是用来应付龙王的命令，贯彻两位老人家意志的一种手段罢了。卢奎莎从不期求能依靠龙族的施舍谋生立足，也不会为充满荣光和英勇传说的虚梦所蒙蔽。她是个脚踏实地、精打细算的女人。

以往从卡塔特那里得到的任务报酬，经年累月积攒起来，只是笔小数目。显然，被分配到的任务是多是少，含金量的高低，通常取决于龙王心目中对这名龙术士的重视程度。无论卢奎莎还是苏洛，在这方面都不占优势。苏洛离家时，对属于自己的那份钱分文未取，全部留给了她，尽管如此，两人多年来为龙族卖命换取的钱财加在一起仍然非常有限。若非卢奎莎经营的服装店收入不俗，早就不够养活自己了。

当然，此次攻打济伽王的战斗非同小可，规模之宏大，恐怕只有半个多世纪前的比萨之战能够媲美。若能取得这样一次重大的胜利，龙族赐予的丰厚报酬一定足够她享受很长时间。当年的比萨之战，卢奎莎已不幸错过，这次无论如何也要抓住机遇。然而，这并不意味着她愿意为龙族付出任何实质性的牺牲。再多的奖励也不值得自己豁出性命，为所谓的荣耀和虚名流血。无论怎样，命都比报酬和有名无实的赞扬更重要。

卢奎莎身子前倾，站在房间里侧一张长方形桌前，一手感受着掌心里顺滑平整的布料，一手拿剪子沿石灰笔标记的轮廓仔细裁剪。这块顾客送来的碧绿色高档绸缎，经过她灵巧双手的加工，即将变成一件精美绝伦的礼服。跳跃的烛火照亮女裁缝专注工作时微微低头的侧颜，给那张风华绝代的脸庞涂上橙红色的迷离光影。

年初的战事让她的店一整个月没有开张，以至于前几天刚回来就连续收到五张订单，而现实给她的期限却只有十天。再过十天又要去打仗了，卢奎莎不禁担心这遥遥无期的战争会不会赶跑本就为数不多的老顾客。服装店的生意是她最重要的经济来源，是凌驾于一切任务的正经事。只可惜照目前这个进度，手上的订单哪怕连夜赶工不睡觉都做不完。

不管怎样眼下也只能尽力而为。她将下午刚做完的女式睡衣交给吉芙纳出去送货，马上又投入到勤勤恳恳的工作中。

咔嚓咔嚓，卢奎莎一刀又一刀地进行着一丝不苟的剪切，希望能在今明两天完成锁边和缝纫的步骤。随后再装钉纽扣，绣上顾客要求的花边，这件订单就算功德圆满了。

裁剪完毕后，卢奎莎坐下来稍作休息，舒展略微发麻的肢体。她后背贴住靠椅，做了好几个向后仰头的动作，并左右转动颈脖，收缩双手十指，让自己的身体获得放松。互相碰触的手指上，优美的指尖因为自幼捏握缝衣针而长满厚茧。通常她解决这些碍眼老茧的方式，是拿小刀把茧子直接割除，再用治愈魔法催使血肉生长，消除切口的伤，不留下痕迹。现在，她为了赶进度，也只能等以后再处理了。

记忆毫无缘由地忽然撞进她的大脑。她记得苏洛的手由于长期使剑也长满了厚茧，只是分布的位置略微不同，在虎口、指间和掌心。那双手拥抱过她无数回，厚厚的老茧摩擦她的肌肤，每次都弄得她心痒难耐。

唇角溢满苦笑，卢奎莎摇摇头，伸手捏了捏酸胀的脖子，手指朝桌上放着的缝纫针盒摸过去。她打算用勤奋的工作转移对往事的回忆，然而上天却好像偏要揭开她的伤疤似的，和她开了一个大玩笑。

“……”一股不难分辨的魔力波纹，透过感知神经，穿透了卢奎莎的身体。须臾间，座位上的女子好像触电了似的浑身颤栗，取针的手瞬间僵停。像是意识到了什么，她不可置信地望向店门。淡紫色的眸中，翻转着千般情愫。

对着大门凝视了十多秒，卢奎莎脸上的震惊才慢慢平复。虽然内心充满了不解，但在是否为对方开门的问题上，她并没有过多纠结。把那个人当成一般的客人就好了。带着这样自我鼓励性质的想法，卢奎莎提起裙裾，快速移步过去。

一个面容憔淡的黑发男人出现在她的家门口。

服装店的女主人在这一刻屏住了呼吸，默默抬头仰望门外的不速之客，注视的目光直直射向那张熟悉的脸，好似穿透了他的灵魂。在那双凝视自己的灰绿色眼眸里，卢奎莎看到了自己如痴如醉的面容，仿佛坠身于一个美丽的幻境。

只是几秒钟的对视，却漫长得仿佛人的一生。与苏洛视线碰触着，卢奎莎感到双腿一阵发软，竟是忘记了要主动询问他过来的目的了。

“卢奎莎。”

比起打招呼，更像是确认什么的口气。男人轻声呼唤她，脸上露出安心的表情，仿佛是因为亲眼见到了对方而感到庆幸似的。

在弄清楚苏洛为什么会露出这种有些异样的表情前，卢奎莎先让双手交叉盘在胸口，佯装出一副凶恶老板娘的样子驱赶他，“如果你找我有事，就快说。如果你是来看我的，也已经看到了吧，那就请回吧。”

出乎意料之外的是，苏洛没有任何言语，直接把她推向一边，大踏步走进了屋子。虽然在推开这个阻挡自己的女人时表现得非常强硬，但手上的动作还是带着几分温柔。

面对这样的情形，卢奎莎又气又无奈，捏着裙角跟在他后头。“做什么！当初说再不见面的是你，现在闯进来的也是你。凭什么在别人的家里进进出出跟没事人一样。谁允许了？”

这个把许普斯留在城外孤身前来会见前女友的男子不吭一声，在一楼的房间四下看了看，又来到门口把门关上，同时布下一道结界隔绝声音。从他严谨的举动中，卢奎莎预感到似乎有什么事情要发生，两条细眉不禁揪起来。

她刚张口准备问他到底有何贵干，却不料苏洛先抢白了过去。

“我怎么没看见吉芙纳？”

“店里的事儿我一个人实在忙不过来，就让她负责送货。算算时间是差不多该回来了。”

“吉芙纳必须寸步不离地看护你，下一次不要再让她轻易离开。还有，你最好暂时别住在店里。去别的城市躲一阵。”

这话说得太不明不白，没头没脑，以致卢奎莎一下子没反应过来。苏洛不容反对的口吻宛如在下达一道铁令，笔直射来的视线带着冷酷与决绝盯视着她，但她却从中分辨出一丝担忧和温情。

“你要我放弃这儿的生活？为什么？”

“我不和你多说废话。听好了，卢奎莎，你没有拒绝的权利。我要你立刻搬离佛罗伦萨。什么都别问，什么都别说，只管照做就是了。”

卢奎莎搓着交叠的双手。在男人强势的要求下，面露不甘又无可奈何。

苏洛见她迟迟没有行动，再次用居高临下的口吻提醒她，“别发呆。你该去收拾行装了。给我在这座城市消失。去佛罗伦萨和米兰以外的任何地方，但是不要告诉我你的目标。我对你的选择没有任何兴趣。”

在滔滔不绝发号施令的男人面前，卢奎莎紧绷起敏锐的神经，抬高声音开始反驳，“什么嘛，像个一家之主似的对我吆五喝六。别忘了自从七年前你提出分手，放弃一切财产离开这个地方后，你就不是这儿的男主人了！”

苏洛满脸我和你说不通的表情，快步跑向二楼起居室，从衣柜底下拿出一个棕红色的大木头箱子，看来要亲手替她收拾行李。

卢奎莎一路追在他后面，用力抱住他的手不让他开箱，眼睛里透着一副誓要阻止他的决心。因为她的阻挠被推倒在地的箱子与地面发生碰撞，传出了极为沉闷的声响。

“阿拉，之前你死活要走，现在却找上门要把我赶走……苏洛，你到底什么意思？”就在她发出喝叱的声音质问时，一个念头突然闯进了她的大脑。“是不是出了什么事？”

对于卢奎莎的怀疑，苏洛只是蹙紧了双眉，低声道，“照我说的做。”

“我一直都在照你说的做。”

“除了和野男人睡觉。”

这压抑着深刻怨愤的话语，使卢奎莎的情绪出现了反弹。浅紫色的美眸透出凌厉的目光，冷冷地落在苏洛斜睨自己的脸上。

“你又不是我丈夫，凭什么约束我。”这么呵斥了一句后，她突然又洋洋得意地笑起来，纤柔的手指朝苏洛下半身探过去，隔着裤子抚摸那东西的轮廓。“说到这个，最近几年有好好跟女人做|爱吗？是谁在满足你？”

一向以端庄自持的女人做出几乎令男人眼眶裂开的放浪举动。当卢奎莎的手碰触到裆|部的瞬间，苏洛的内心猛然扬起一阵强烈的反感，抑或是……羞耻。

“反正不会是你。”男人的手像蟹钳一样利落而又牢固地掐住那只越轨的细腕，在被女人摸得有感觉之前，使其离开了危险区域，同时用含着愠怒的眼睛冷冰冰地瞪视她，“你一定不会亏待自己吧？”

“啊，吃醋了？”无视手腕的疼痛，卢奎莎为自己猜中了他的心思沾沾自喜，“苏洛，不要假装一副不在乎我的样子了。你就真的不想再要我了吗？不考虑与我重修旧好？你要是拒绝我的爱，那我就拒绝听从你的指示。我会留下来，等阿尔斐杰洛来杀我！”

“……”苏洛完全陷入呆愕。

“为什么这样吃惊？难道我猜得不对？你莫名其妙地要我从佛罗伦萨离开，除了躲避那个男人还会有什么理由？我非走不可的原因一定跟你追随的那个家伙有关。这很容易就能联想嘛。”

很明显，阿尔斐杰洛在拿她的命要挟苏洛做什么事。傻子都能猜到。如果苏洛自认能瞒过她并使她乖乖遵从，那就太过低估她了。

在持续无言的男人面前，卢奎莎的举动越发大胆。她抽开苏洛因失神而没有继续用力的手，继而整个人扑倒进他的怀里。一只手解开他衣领处的两粒扣子，准确无误地滑入衣服缝隙之中，在他逐渐坚硬的乳|头上尽情爱|抚。

“其实，我早就知道你会来找我的。你在龙神殿、在前线、在暗处无数次偷窥我的眼神，还有这颗依旧为我跳动的心，都明明白白地告诉我你无法忘记我。可是啊，虽然猜到你会回来，我却没料到你回来的目的。”

从目瞪口呆的状态中回过神来，苏洛神色复杂地看着这个聪慧灵敏的女人。她不愧和自己共同生活了那么多年，对他的心思琢磨得太透了。既然卢奎莎已经猜到苏洛要她离开久居的故乡是为了防止阿尔斐杰洛对她的加害，那么接下去也没什么可说的了。

但是有一点，他必须拒绝。

“不考虑与我再续前缘吗，苏洛？”

“不要胡闹。”在卢奎莎还想更亲密地拥抱他的时候，他突然发力挣脱开她纠缠不清的双臂，背过身去，“你我分开已成定局。我不是来跟你叙旧情的。”

“你今天出现时，我真以为我们能重新在一起呢，”卢奎莎看着他的背影，语气里透着淡淡的失落，“不过看起来，无论什么时候都是那个男人对你的影响更占上风啊。”

心思缜密的苏洛从卢奎莎吃味的话语中顿觉出她的本意。她不是要和阿尔斐杰洛争风吃醋，她是想挖掘他的秘密，想知道他们目前在做的事。或许她早就觉得这两个男人走得那么近，其中一定藏着什么不同寻常的秘密吧。

苏洛帮助阿尔斐杰洛反叛龙族的内|幕自然不能被她知道。无论是出于替阿尔斐杰洛保密的义务，还是为卢奎莎的安全考虑，他都不可能说。

“不要再为那些陈年旧事耿耿于怀了。”为了断绝她的念头，苏洛用冷酷到好像要和她撇开关系一般的口吻说着，“劝你早日放下那份自欺欺人的偏执，清醒过来吧！否则可不像那个我认识的卢奎莎。”

“是这样吗？”不仅没有套出任何话还被戳穿了真实想法的卢奎莎眼中闪过失望的神色。这个毫无破绽的男人，想要撬开他那张严防死守的嘴看来是很难做到了。但卢奎莎依然想要做最后的尝试。她步伐轻盈地靠近昔日的爱人，用带着困惑和眷念的目光仰视他，“那你为什么还要关心我？”

苏洛用他最擅长的方式对付这个锲而不舍想要窥知秘密的女人。他后退几步，不让她靠近，摆出一张冷面孔，默默看着她，却一句话都不说。

无计可施的卢奎莎在那好似向她诉说着无可奉告的冰冷的面容下屈服了。

“你要我马上离开，可以，我会答应你的。但我有一个条件。”

装出走路不稳弱柳扶风的样子，卢奎莎往前小步挪动，走到与苏洛只隔半臂的位置，摇摇晃晃小心翼翼地钻进他的胸怀，希望这样能引起他的怜爱。两只手安放在他宽厚的胸膛，除了轻轻碰触外，没有其余过分的动作。

“我要重新感受你的温度。我要你抱着我，进入我，与我重温旧梦。只要你答应和我共度最后一次良宵，我保证等天一亮我会在佛罗伦萨彻底消失。”卢奎莎望着他，轻呢的话语几近哀求，“就一次。苏洛，做最后一次。”

“我已经说了我今天不是——”

内心稍有动摇但仍旧死死坚定住立场的苏洛大声喝叱了一下，却被卢奎莎轻柔的话声打断了。

“错在你，苏洛，你不该回来，重燃我心中的爱火。你对我的关心，暴露了你的爱，也使我重新认识到你对我有多么大的吸引力。你不能就这么不负责任地离开。”

紫薇花丛盛开的眼睛，对上咫尺间那双弥漫着朦胧雾气的眼眸。灰绿色的瞳孔深处，好像连接着一个被绝望和痛苦侵占的深渊。

这番真挚动情、感人肺腑的告白拥有致命的杀伤力，戳进了苏洛的心窝。

理智筑成的壁垒在一分分坍塌。“不行……太浪费时间。”他侧过头，不敢正对卢奎莎的双眼。

“随你摆弄我多久。”她一边虔诚地祈求逐渐松口的旧爱，一边牵起他的手，放在自己心脏的位置。嘴角微弯，展露出一个梦幻般的笑靥。“一小时，或一分钟，都可以，全看你的！”

长满厚茧的手掌轻触女人柔软的胸脯，带来不可言喻的感觉。心底再也无法遏制的欲望，几乎要把他的身体撕扯成碎片。

下一秒，苏洛好像发了狂似的抱起卢奎莎的身子就往墙上推。无论是扒开她的双腿还是解开自己裤绳的动作都迅猛粗鲁得好似野兽。为了方便进入，他撕下了她的一片裙角，毛糙的手指滑过她裸露的大腿伸进内裤，急躁地摸了一阵，确定细缝的位置后，腰部随即一挺。

“啊……”

当他插进来时，卢奎莎的身子明显颤动了一下。

后背靠墙的女人双眼微闭，享受着许久不曾体会的舒爽感觉。长棒摩挲着她黏满蜜汁的穴壁。而他抽插的速率和幅度简直比动物交配还要野蛮。卢奎莎纤细的十指在苏洛背上拼命抓扣着，极力迎合他的冲刺。不一会儿功夫，她白皙娇嫩的脸蛋就被女人特有的潮红铺满了。

由于隔音结界的存在，卢奎莎没有任何顾及地从咽喉中冲出了羞人的嘤咛呻吟。过于惬意的快感，使她全身的骨头都变得酥软了，身体情不自禁地抽搐起来，两条腿慢慢抬高，如柔软的蛇一样缠上苏洛。苏洛见状，双手拖住她丰盈的两瓣臀，不让她滑落下去。于是卢奎莎更加使劲地用双腿紧紧夹住男人不断冲顶的腰，整个人像只黏糊糊的章鱼似的挂在他身上。

这个姿势能让男人插入得更深，下身穿刺的触感也变得愈加鲜明。卢奎莎感受着体内充实的摩擦感，身子像着了魔似的拼命扭动摇摆以配合男人抽送的节奏，好像一只随时都会坏掉的娃娃。

突然，苏洛喉咙里传出一阵闷哑的长啸，与此同时，一股湿热的水流注射进卢奎莎的身体。漏出的晶莹液体飞溅而下，弄脏了二人站立位置的地板。  

“哎……这么快？”

意犹未尽的卢奎莎显然还想继续，一边呼吸不畅地喘息一边向苏洛索要。苏洛也不满足于只得到一次的现状，还没等她说完，沾染黏稠体液的粗长之物，就又一次猛烈地刺进了她的下体。

那日遭受的凌辱直至今天都无法忘却。在被阿尔斐杰洛狠狠蹂躏尊严尽丧之后，他带着满身的郁火离开地下城，在旷野上迷茫徘徊了四天，恍恍惚惚仿佛找不到人生的目标。他需要一个出口来发泄自己心中积郁的怒火。眼前这个他曾经深爱过的女人，恰好能带给他安慰。

鱼水之欢带来的酥骨快感遍及全身，使女人发出绝非矫揉造作的愉悦闷叫声。苏洛的动作时而粗蛮有力，在霸道进出的同时撕烂她的衣裙，揉搓她的双乳，让她心甘情愿地臣服在他身下；时而又是那么温柔体贴，在她唇上轻舔啄吻，吸吮她嘴中的蜜汁，让她发自内心不由自主地奉献全部的自己。她喜欢被温柔呵护，更喜欢被粗暴对待。泛着迷离水色的紫眸带着深深的崇拜和依恋，凝视与自己紧贴在一起的男子。苏洛熟练优秀的技巧赐给卢奎莎全方位的精彩体验，满足了她对于性爱的全部幻想。

女人的胸口激烈起伏，呼吸的节奏不断加快，口中吟叫连连，意识越来越模糊。她感觉那条被爱液和男茎塞满的通道内仿佛有只小虫在钻来钻去，又像是有条鱼儿在水里嬉戏游走。当她由于缺氧而逐渐眩晕的大脑完全被幸福的感觉占据后，包裹在破碎裙服下的半裸胴体不可控制地开始了节律性的痉挛，仿佛通电了一般。

苏洛连要了她五次，将多日的积蓄全部播撒给了她。最后，这对旧时的恋人以一个舌齿交缠的激狂长吻结束了这段持久激烈的交合。当苏洛从卢奎莎体内拔离出来，他深切地感觉到一种身体被掏空了的疲乏，但他欣慰的是，还有一种感觉萦绕其间，甚至比前者更为强烈。

苏洛抬起颈脖往后仰，朝天大大地吐出一口气，抖落那紧缠自身的郁火。此刻，他终于找回了男人雄风，找到了主宰床笫的感觉。

离开苏洛托扶的手掌、整个人往下滑倒的女人酥麻无力地瘫在地上，几乎不能动了。与男人始终整齐完好的装束相反，卢奎莎蔽体的衣物在激烈的运动中被撕成了碎布条，枣红色的卷曲长发凌乱地披散在汗津津的肌肤上。她没有急着站起来像苏洛那样整理着装，而是让自己疲软的身体在地上趴着休息一会儿，双眼微闭起来，似在回味刚才欲仙欲死的滋味。

“啊……你看你，真是个口是心非的男人……”卢奎莎美丽的脸庞犹带着淡淡的红晕。她半睁开迷离的眼，凝注着站在身前给裤绳打结的苏洛，口中不断发出娇|喘，使她连说出连贯完整的句子都显得有些困难，“之前还推三阻四的，真正做起来，比我主动多了……”

苏洛系好裤绳，转过身来看着她，轻轻抿着嘴唇，没有说话。

“苏洛……”卢奎莎把额前蓬乱的头发理到耳后，接着慢慢从地上站起来，来到苏洛身前，“我不管你和阿尔斐杰洛在筹划什么，也不管我们是否还有在一起的可能，我只想让你答应我一件事。我希望你能够立刻离开那个男人。”

苏洛对卢奎莎郑重的请求置若罔闻。他默不作声地从裤袋里取出一张卷起的羊皮纸片，塞进她软绵绵的手中。

“这是什么？”

“这是我要告诫你的第二件事。等我走了你再把它打开。看过之后，记得马上烧掉。”

虽然苏洛这么要求，卢奎莎却没有任何迟疑，立即摊开细长的纸条，把上面的文字当场念了出来。

“‘在那一天到来前，把疑惑藏在心里’……？”

一字不差地念诵完纸上的话，惊疑之色瞬间爬满卢奎莎的脸。两弧卷翘纤长如蝶翼一般的枣红色睫毛猛然向上翻起。女人惨白的面庞显露出前所未有的惊恐。她怔怔地张大眼睛直瞪苏洛，好像突然知道了一件令她无比惧怕的惊天大秘密。

“你究竟瞒了我多少事？！”

仿佛在嘲笑她的歇斯底里，即使面对这风暴般的质问，苏洛依旧面不改色，保持着旁人难以理解的沉静。

“在你的心中已经有答案了吧。但是，要照我指示的做。”

狂怒几乎在片刻之间涌上心头。听完这不紧不慢的话语，卢奎莎好像疯了似的情绪激动地双手抓住苏洛的臂膀，在他衣袖上扣出一条条杂乱的褶子。手中的羊皮纸更是被紧攥成一团破布。

“你知道我有什么建议要告诉你吗？你最好马上与那个男人断绝联系！等他把你害死，一切就来不及了！”

果然，你是最了解我的……再次感受到这一点，苏洛心如刀割。

可是，他早已是飘零的浮萍，离岸太远。

尽管苏洛的内心翻涌起惆怅的感慨，但说出来的话仍没有半分商量的余地。

“这事儿我们讨论过，无需再谈！说好的只要我满足了你你就会立刻行动的，难道要出尔反尔吗？你最好现在就动身离开！”

面对苏洛怒吼着发出的勒令，卢奎莎没有丝毫退怯。这次她已下定决心要与他强硬到底。

“你究竟还要陷得多深？不要再和那个男人混在一起了！”

不知何故，卢奎莎一瞬间停止了怨愤的叫喊。她刚才还激烈捶打苏洛胸膛的手，忽然无意识地抚上他始终紧锁眉头的脸庞，轻柔地触摸着。

“你想拿命去偿还吗？苏洛……你想死吗？”

女人哀声叹息，悲伤地别开视线，看向地板，身体不住地颤抖。她原本以为，阿尔斐杰洛是因为垂涎苏洛，想要追求他，才会一直纠缠，而她对苏洛不可能回应的态度充满了信心，才会放任他们来往。但事实却是苏洛为了追随那个男人，不惜舍弃了与自己多年的感情。从今天苏洛的种种异常行为来看，以前是自己把事情想得太肤浅了。

既然觉察到那家伙的阴谋，卢奎莎怎能眼睁睁地看着自己深爱的男子踏入这自我毁灭的道路？

当她再次抬眼望向苏洛时，眼前熟悉的面容却突然被一阵黑暗所替代，脸颊随即紧贴上了某个很硬的东西。在刹那间的失神中醒悟过来，卢奎莎发现，那是苏洛的胸口。

苏洛粗糙的手指轻轻摩挲着她洁白裸|露的背脊，坚实的右臂用一个让人感到很舒服的姿势，把她搂抱进自己健壮而温暖的胸怀，左手按在后脑勺，以保证她更加紧密地贴住自己。

“卢奎莎，如果你曾向我宣誓的爱有一分出自真心，如果当初我们在一起的时光真的让你感到快乐，你就听我的话，不要再问了。”

一种心酸的感觉瞬间俘获住了她。苏洛真挚的企求，唤起了卢奎莎内心所剩无几的爱。

虽然由于角度的遮挡，她无法看到他的表情，但是不难想象，此时苏洛的脸上，一定带着最温柔的笑意吧。

被单臂拥住按在胸前的女人颤动着睫毛闭上双眼，胸口翻涌的悲伤和愠怒随苏洛温柔的话声抛至九霄云外，从内心深处感受到了欣悦。

“讨厌……居然用这种手段，简直是犯规……”

温柔的攻势，是她最不能招架的。这个为人孤傲不善言辞甚至有点冷酷的男人，从不会让人窥知他的内心世界，唯有在她面前才不吝展露自己的真性情。可就连他从不避讳的卢奎莎，都已经好久没见到他柔情的一面了。

她了解这个男人真实的为人，也深深了解将他死死捆绑着的心结所在。

——为了赎罪，为了还债。

如果当初没有他们二人的介入，使阿尔斐杰洛的命运发生翻天覆地转变的话，他原本会成为一个地方豪强，在佛罗伦萨奋斗他的帮会事业，而不是战战兢兢地为龙族奉献一生。在得知被戏弄的真相后，阿尔斐杰洛怨恨过，也报复过，用恶毒的手段去对待伤害自己的人。但是当卢奎莎被济伽王部下掳走，性命堪忧，龙族对此爱莫能助的时候，他却站了出来，向走投无路的苏洛伸出援手，拿出了他所能给予的最大善意。虽然苏洛不可能不知道阿尔斐杰洛这么做只是为了跟他达成一笔换取和解的交易，然而本性纯良的苏洛，却怎样都无法忘怀这份恩情。必须偿清——即使要他付出生命的代价。

卢奎莎当然无比企盼苏洛能够看清事实，能够重新回到正常的轨道。可他却一步步离她远去，堕入了更加沉溺的深渊。苏洛单方面的分手决定证明了他不允许自己插手。从这一刻起，卢奎莎终于彻底明白了他的用意，理解了他的心情。他想要一个人去偿还过去他们二人共同犯下的罪孽。

可是，要她如何心平气和地接受这一切呢？要她如何对这个单纯善良的男人用他愚笨、固执又让人心痛的方式作出的牺牲视而不见呢？

一个危险的想法突然划过卢奎莎心头。为了说服他放弃赎罪，放弃赔命给那个男人，卢奎莎险些说出了不该说出的话。

如果告诉苏洛，她与阿尔斐杰洛曾有过一|夜|欢|愉，告诉他，是阿尔斐杰洛逼迫自己的，或许能够促成这两个男人反目，让苏洛及时逃开那个即将要吞噬他的深渊……但是那样做的结果，一定会把这个遍体鳞伤的男人伤得更加体无完肤，对人生彻底绝望吧。卢奎莎喜欢看爱人因自己痛苦，却不想苏洛为此发狂。事情发展到这个地步，凭她的力量，已经不足以挽回。

苏洛会在今天赶来提醒自己，正是因为他早就预感到事情的凶险。可即使他已经有了不详的预感，他依然不肯背弃那个男人。

在无力改变的事实面前，卢奎莎所能做的只有牢牢抱住苏洛，祈愿时光能够就此停止，祈愿这一刻的温存能够持续得更久一点。

冰凉的气流窜向她前胸的皮肤。在安静相拥了近半分钟后，苏洛放下搂抱的双手，与她分开一段距离。

卢奎莎在自己美好的幻想中幽幽醒来。她抬头凝视着近距离间那双亮如灰绿色宝石般沉静的眼眸，以一种陶醉，迷恋而又深深不舍的眼神。

“去收拾东西。马上出发。”苏洛的语调低沉而冷静，双眼闪耀出刀刃般严峻的利光，透着一种不可违抗的迫力，“别等到天亮。今晚就走。”

在那眼神下，卢奎莎终于妥协。

“我、我需要先清洁一下身体，找件替换衣服。”她局促地说。

“想好去哪了吗？就先到……”苏洛话至一半，忽然又改变了主意，自己打断了自己的话，“不需要告诉我，你自己心里有数就行。快一点。记得烧毁纸条。”

这时候，他突然看到卢奎莎僵住了半|裸的身子，动作慌乱匆忙地扣好胸衣，把纸条塞了进去，再结合她望向窗外街道的紧张眼神，马上猜到是吉芙纳回来了。

苏洛不露痕迹地解开隔音结界。不一会儿，人类形态的雌火龙高挑的身姿出现在二人面前。

“你们这是……”

吉芙纳芍药红色的眼眸射出强烈的目光对准苏洛，脸上疑惑的表情仿佛在问：你为什么会在这里。她不了解这对男女的爱恨纠葛，却能通过他们分居的现状推断出他们一定在感情上出现了很大的裂痕。苏洛数年前离家出走，再也没有回来，卢奎莎尽管表现得非常乐观，偶尔还是会忧愁满面。吉芙纳每次询问她，她都微笑着摇摇头，含糊其词，让吉芙纳纳闷不已。

虽然说也不是不能复合，可他们如今紧张得好像做贼心虚被捉|奸在床的这副模样……到底发生了什么事？

“吉芙纳。”在一片尴尬的静默中，苏洛率先开口，“照顾好卢奎莎。”

这个从契约缔结初始就作为龙王防范龙术士的监督者、对龙族绝对忠诚的火龙族女性，立场无疑与苏洛截然对立，有很多话不方便向她明言，因此，他只能说到这个程度。

吉芙纳被这没来由的嘱托弄得一头雾水，这时，不想继续逗留的苏洛已然大步走到房门口。吉芙纳赶紧转身追问。

“苏洛，你是不是有什么事瞒着主人，瞒着我？”

然而苏洛对此根本没有理会。他冷漠的身形擦过吉芙纳的肩，踏出大门下了楼。卢奎莎快步来到窗前，拨开窗帘朝下眺望，默默注视他的身影消失在黄昏的街道尽头。

没得到答案的吉芙纳于是将怀疑的视线投向一旁头发散乱衣衫不整的契约主人。

“你和他发生了什么事？他刚刚那话是什么意思？”

“啊，吉芙纳，你终于回来了，”答非所问的卢奎莎一边说一边用手梳理打结的长发，“你再不回来，我都要以为你找不着路了呢。”

“我一个小时前就回来了。你们在房中欢爱，我难道要装作什么都没看见就这样进来吗？”吉芙纳不太高兴地回答。她早就送完了货物，但是还没有走进店门，她锐利过人的龙眼就透过二楼窗帘的缝隙瞥到了男女交缠在一起的身体，只好到城中漫无目的地瞎逛了一圈再回来。“你怎么又吃回头草了？”

“让你见笑了啊。真对不起。”

“上次你说想换换口味。现在又作何解释呢？”

“很明显嘛，我是在骗你。”卢奎莎美艳无双的容貌既能作清纯娇羞状，同样也非常适合被装点上魔女般恶作剧的邪笑。“真实情况是，我被男人甩了。不过说起来也只是男女间结束感情的一种很寻常的方式罢了。他今天是来把七年前没讲清楚的话讲清楚的。我当然也狠狠地勒索了他一笔，把他压榨得筋疲力尽。”

在这轻松洒脱的长段话语中，真正引起吉芙纳注意并使她发出感叹的，却是被卢奎莎一笑带过的苦涩事实。

“没有回旋余地了吗？”

“哈，我多么希望不要再与他相见。不管今后会怎么样，都希望永远不要再见到他。”

卢奎莎低吟自语的声调中，有着些许酸楚，一贯坚强的眼神不知为何流露出一丝哀悼的神色。视线瞟向窗外，对着昏黄天色中的一个光点，聚精会神地看着，好像望到了一个令人心碎的、血染的未来。

悲伤的波动在吉芙纳艳如芍药的红瞳深处摇荡着。卢奎莎怅然若失的话语，让一贯冷淡寡情的这头火龙族女子也忍不住伤感起来。

“真可惜。你们在一起那么久。”

没想到从者的一句安慰之言，却惹得卢奎莎突然失声大笑。

“真好笑！只不过不小心玩过火了而已。”悲伤褪去后，轻浮的笑容攀上这位美丽女人的脸颊，好似顷刻间变了一个人。“不用担心，我还会找到下一个男人，愿意陪我玩这个游戏的男人。”

主人的新奇说法总能让吉芙纳感到困惑。她歪头挑了挑眉，“游戏？”

“对啊，一场爱情游戏。”卢奎莎微挺胸部，丰润的红唇弯起一抹妩媚的、春风得意的微笑，“如果我能尽快意识到问题及时收手的话，那么我就还算正常。可结果却是我非但没有收手，反而变本加厉了。这样的我，真的是越来越面目可憎了呢。”

人形雌火龙眯起双眼望着侃侃而谈的主人，但她的笑容在她的眼里却逐渐模糊起来。正是那很容易就被解读为放|荡和恶毒的笑容，掩盖住了她真实的想法。即使是与她相濡以沫同生共死的契约对象吉芙纳，至今都不敢肯定自己看透了这个女人。

从记事起，卢奎莎的价值观就和世间普通人有非常大的区别。她背离任何传统条规，不受任何人们称道的妇女美德所约束。这个世界上没有任何理念可以被她称之为崇高，她也无法从任何孤独伟大的探索中获得乐趣和满足。她从小就是一个与众不同的女孩。

因为她有天生的人格缺陷，所以常常会迷上许多大家都说丑陋的东西。但这并非审美问题，而是她的感觉和常人存在偏差。她会被美丽的事物吸引，也会对丑恶的事物难以忘怀。她本人敏锐地察觉到了这一点，却从不对此感到忧虑，亦从未想过要进行矫正。

唯有爱，能照亮她空虚迷茫的生命，能让她注入全部的热情。然而，致命性的矛盾出现了，爱情助长的不是她积极的情感，而是深埋在她心底的另一层欲望。一旦她得到了爱情，她就忍不住想要将其摧毁。

她是个喜欢看人痛苦的女人。尤其喜欢看自己挚爱的人痛苦。

当苏洛因为家族原因拒绝与她结婚生子后，她就开始和其他男人幽会，来填补心中的缺憾。卢奎莎滥|交的举动让苏洛异常痛苦，可每每想起是自己先伤害了她，也只能尽量对她背着自己作出的偷情丑事故作不知。卢奎莎极度欣赏这个男人因为得知她红杏出墙的事实而受伤纠结的表情。她认准这个想要弥补自身过错的男人弥补过错的方式便是无条件地宽恕自己，因此才敢一而再再而三地玩火。她喜欢惹他妒忌、发怒，喜欢看他为自己伤心。他难过痛苦的样子，让她兴奋，他默默隐忍的神情，令她暗爽。忍耐和纵容总有一个极限，一旦过了极限，就会爆发。当这个男人要她发誓与情人们断绝往来时，她会严肃地板起面孔向他保证，事后却总是自食其言，依然故我。当苏洛因为她的不守信用忍无可忍地冲她咆哮发火时，她佯装出来的委屈模样，更是激了她心中无限的快意。

如果只是单纯地怨恨苏洛，为了报复他而采取过激行为与其他男人进行不正当的来往，那样的女人和怨妇没什么区别。美妙之处在于，卢奎莎的出轨恰恰契合她的本性。

想用尽各种手段让他对自己走火入魔；想要在家里扮演贤内助在外面扮演荡|妇；想一边欣赏他的痛苦一边给予他安慰；想尽情品尝背叛的罪恶感和由此而生的快感；想要将这个深爱自己同时又怨恨自己却舍不得离开自己的男人永远束缚在身边。

一方面是苏洛盲目到极致的爱和宽容，一方面是先天性的人格不健全，两个因素促成卢奎莎逐渐沦落为一个面目可憎的女人。但是对于自己和苏洛互相纠缠折磨的扭曲人生，她却相当中意。

“哎……”好像企图将自己从往事的追忆中解放开来似的，卢奎莎挺胸做了一次深呼吸，朝吉芙纳撅起嘴，“不说这些无聊的事情了。怎么样，客人对我的手艺满意吗？”

“这些额外的金币足够说明问题。”吉芙纳把货款放在桌上。

“好，这是我在佛罗伦萨做的最后一单生意。”视线仅在钱袋上停留了半秒，卢奎莎毫无留恋地别过头，朝衣橱下的大箱子指了过去，“吉芙纳，帮我一个忙。帮我把衣橱里的衣服塞到那个箱子里。挑最新最漂亮的。噢，还有，别忘记我储蓄罐里的钱，一分都不能少。我现在这个样子不太方便，得先去洗个澡。这些事就麻烦你啦。”

吉芙纳神情微妙，用斜视的目光瞅了瞅终于意识到自己的外表很不得体的主人。乱蓬蓬的头发，被暴力撕扯的褴褛长裙，足以证明之前那段不可描述的事。暴露在外的雪白肌肤上，隐约还残留了一些男人的体|液……吉芙纳纵然可以理解卢奎莎要自己帮忙的理由，却不能理解她突然做出的决定。

“好端端的怎么突然闹着搬家了？”

“之前就有想过要换个地方住啊，一直拖到现在。就当是出去散散心吧！既然游戏结束了，这片伤心地，也就没什么值得留恋的了。”

卢奎莎这么说着，走近了吉芙纳，在她怀里倚靠了一会儿，唇角带着释然的、酸涩的微笑。

被突然拥住的龙族女性稍稍歪过了头。并没有嫌脏，只是觉得有点难办。

在主人靠过来的时候，她分明看到那张绝美的面庞有一丝忧伤。这个女人把爱情戏称为游戏，看似冷血而又绝情，但吉芙纳宁愿相信那不过是她的自我欺骗。即使嘴上说得再轻松，表面装得自己毫不在乎，也掩盖不了她在这段为时一个多世纪的恋情里投入的真情。虽然这是一段病态的、不正常的恋情。

“快去吧。”

离开吉芙纳胸口，卢奎莎提起残破的裙角，径直往淋浴室走去。她身后的从者在默默注视了她的背影一会儿后，开始照她的吩咐收拾行囊。

拧开浴池的龙头，任倾洒的水声迷乱听觉。卢奎莎站在梳洗盆前一动不动，淡雅的紫色双眼无声地凝注着镜子里的自己。

一股热烈的思潮，使她想起一件至关重要的东西。她拿出刚才为避免吉芙纳发现因而塞进胸衣里的纸条，平整地摊开，将苏洛的字迹又认认真真地看了一遍。

「在那一天到来前，把疑惑藏在心里——」

那一天？到底是哪一天？

等盼到了那一天，就可以放手去做了吗？

写下这段文字的男人，对她有着毫无理由的信任。他相信自己一定能够理解它们的含义，也相信自己一定会遵从他的叮嘱。

为什么他执意要这样做？

明明早已打定主意，要抛弃一切，要一错到底，投身于没有回头路的荆棘之中……在这样的情况下，却依然不忘要保护自己。

宽敞的淋浴房里水汽缭绕，充满了炭火的味道，将卢奎莎的双眼熏得微眯起来。浴池底部不断加热的火灶慢慢燃烧，蒸腾的热气自宁静的水面盘旋飘拂，给清晰透亮的镜面涂上一层柔和的云雾。

镜中女人的影像逐渐变得模糊氤氲。苏洛曾经的爱人，在花白一片的银镜前伫立许久。

如云如霜的水雾之间，赤红的火苗突然裂空而出，如同绚烂的烟花炸然怒放，在卢奎莎眼前闪起明艳的光芒。

火焰从边缘迅速向内扩散，烧毁了枯黄老旧的羊皮纸每一寸纹理。紧接着，女龙术士右手背骤然出现的五芒星魔法阵在绽放出鲜红如血的亮光后黯淡下来。

哀愁与嘲讽交织的紫眸静静地注视着飞舞在空中的废屑残渣。直到羊皮纸化作一团灰黑相间的烟雾四散而去，卢奎莎胸口激烈翻搅的情绪也未有丝毫的消减。

“愚蠢，一如既往的愚蠢。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T，迪特里希：一对新基友诞生╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> 阿尔斐杰洛，苏洛，卢奎莎：三人间混乱的关系，瞧这一波未平一波又起的H……为苏洛的菊花默默哀悼一分钟……在这两个都想看你痛苦的恶男霸女面前你能活到现在也真是辛苦了←_←，拍肩！  
> 三人彼此之间都睡过也是没sei了！_(:з」∠)_


	104. 阿尔斐杰洛（85）

CCXIII

 

德文斯离开有一会儿了吧？朝从者离去的小巷尽头眺望片刻，柏伦格懒懒地收回目光，把钥匙插|进信箱盖上的锁孔。尽管德文斯不能理解主人坚持回家一趟的原因，一路上牢骚满腹唠叨不断，但他还是忠诚地履行了在这个特殊而又紧张的时期把主人保卫妥当的职责。

这天下午，返回家中的柏伦格打开竖立在门口已经快两个月没查看过的信箱。里面躺着牵动他心神的东西。当钥匙发出清脆的转动声响时，一阵莫名的激动划过他的心头。

上个月讨伐济伽的战争使他连续错过了十二月和一月的两封信。此前，他从没有错过任何一封。

年初的战争以没有结果的形式落下帷幕后，龙术士们动身返回卡塔特，自愿请命为龙王出谋划策排忧解难的柏伦格和休利叶在山上待了一个多星期，每天都按时出席如何攻打济伽军队的战术研究会议。尽管以门德松提斯为首的长老们希望用一个稳妥的、能将龙族的损失减少到最低限度的办法战胜敌人，然而连续十天的激烈争论却未能取得任何实际意义上的突破。想不出比增兵更简单有效的办法，白罗加的主张自然而然得到了广泛的认可。值得高兴的是，以往墨守陈规从不轻言动兵的长老们这次破天荒地统一了战线，抛弃了守旧的思想，主战的浪潮在卡塔特占据主流，没有任何人在以战争手段对付敌人的这个原则问题上提出不同看法。一场大战，在所难免。

抓住眼下这个机会，投入全部兵力，一举铲除济伽王的威胁。这样就能使一支敌对势力在龙族与异世界邪恶种族角逐的整个大战役中率先出局。济伽怯战的态度已证明他没有勇气和实力与龙族对抗。柏伦格所持的观点与主战派完全一致，认为卡塔特应该抓住这次灭敌良机。

前方由卡缪斯领导的牵制部队仍然驻留在冰雪覆盖的敌军窝藏点，受他们监控的敌人至今没有采取任何行动，好像等着被杀一样安安静静地躲在“缓冲地带”。很快，龙王就将派发集合全体龙术士的命令。龙族另一支精锐部队的征兵工作也在紧锣密鼓地进行。离出发只剩三天时间，柏伦格暂时辞别两位龙王，返身回家。他突然想起来阿尔斐杰洛前两个月的信自己还没有收。与前任首席互通书信保持联络，早就成为柏伦格生活中不可替代的习惯。

把两封未读信件揣进怀里，柏伦格开门进屋，点了两根蜡烛，分别置于窗台和床头柜上。本来，他身为龙术士，视力理所当然优于常人，甚至拥有比猫头鹰更为突出的夜视能力，在光线微弱的地方也能看清东西。如果是极端黑暗的低光环境，则可以通过把魔力集中在眼球释放夜视术来保障视物无碍。但是，柏伦格比起魔法手段，还是更偏好运用贴近常人的方式处理日常生活中的琐碎事物。柔和的橙红烛光轻轻摇曳，温暖着清冷的空气，给光线昏暗的独居房屋带来一丝生机，照亮了屋主人坐在窗前挑灯默读的孤寂身影。拆下封口的火漆蜡封，取出里面的羊皮纸，柏伦格按顺序开始阅读第一封信。虽然阿尔斐杰洛甚少在信中言及龙族的事，但柏伦格相信，这次他一定会忍不住对当前的战事发表看法。

咚咚咚，无预警的敲门声突然在这时响起，激烈又急促，好像一个人很用力地在击打鼓面。

被瞬间败坏了兴致的柏伦格目光凉飕飕地瞟向房门，极快地感应了一下周围的气息，没发现任何不寻常的地方，心想大概是某个邻居需要帮忙。由于私人时光被打扰因而满脸不悦的柏伦格很快恢复了往日热情温和的表情，装出好客的样子过去开门，却意外看见了一个他绝没有想到的访客。

“哎……怎么是你？”

眼前的这个人完全能被称得上稀客，以至于柏伦格惊喜地睁大了他金黄色的双眼。门外的男子正是阿尔斐杰洛。英俊的外表和洋溢着自信光彩的笑容与印象中的分毫不差，一点都未变。如果是寄信者本人亲自登门拜访的话，倒是可以直接和他对话，省下读信的功夫了。

柏伦格立刻把这名稀客迎进屋，从墙边拉来一张椅子招呼他坐下，倒了两杯蜂蜜茶放在桌上。

虽说一直保持通信，实际上他们已经快七年没见过面了。龙王果真如阿尔斐杰洛离别卡塔特时预感的那样不再派他外出执行任务。远征济伽的龙术士名单中，阿尔斐杰洛不在其列，柏伦格总觉得有些遗憾。此刻，与这个男人重逢的喜悦让他难掩激动的情绪，刚才倒茶时差点无法控制手指的颤抖，把蜂蜜洒出来。

二人分坐在桌子两侧。柏伦格凝视过去，发现对面的男子也一直在看自己。

“你这个大忙人，平时连影子都不见一个，今天倒想着来看我了。”

“前辈果然还是很在意这件事啊。实不相瞒，自我离开卡塔特，龙王派了不少密探盯着我，光是想法子应付他们就花费了我不少时间。没有经常来贵舍拜访是我的不对。”

“好了，我没有要责怪你的意思。我猜你今天来也不是闲谈喝茶的。与济伽的战斗就要开始了，想必你有什么见解吧？”

“确实与此事有关，但我不是来献计的。”阿尔斐杰洛喝了一口茶，把杯子放下，目光正对柏伦格，“如果是前辈的话，我也就不必再绕弯子说话了。首席的位子一直没有人坐，让我有点在意。听说目前呼声最高的依然是我的那个夙敌白罗加。你觉得他能堪当大任吗？”

“两位龙王对他很器重，他始终都是龙术士讨伐队首领的不二人选，就连增兵强攻的战术也是他提出来的。如果此次我军能大破济伽，白罗加必能胜任。”

“有什么办法能够阻止他一路高歌猛进的态势呢？如果有谁能想出优于增兵强攻的奇招，在战斗中抢到比白罗加更大的功劳，就能化解他的优势吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛紫罗兰色的眼眸闪烁出暧昧而微妙的光芒对准柏伦格。后者瞬间就听明白他的话中之意，不由张大嘴巴，露出一丝羞愧的、急于辩解的神色。

“你曲解我的意思了。我请命留在山上不是为了要争夺什么功劳，我是真心实意想要为龙王分忧，看看有没有更妥善更保险的办法用最低的消耗换取胜利。你总不能因为我智慧不够连我的人品也要抹黑吧？”

在解释的过程中，柏伦格身子不断往前移，显露出他的焦灼。也许正是他急着想要为自己开脱，才会遗漏一个重要的细节：远离政权中心的阿尔斐杰洛，怎么会对战后龙神殿发生的事了解得如此透彻呢？

“错了。”阿尔斐杰洛双眼放射出厉光，对柏伦格宣示道，“这不是你的目的。”

“没有人会像你那样想。谁都知道我对龙族有多么忠诚。再说你不要忘了，休利叶也和我一起留了下来。你这么胡乱猜测同样也是在诬蔑他。难道他也想当首席？”

“前辈，你这算承认自己垂涎于那个位子了吗？”

“这……阿尔斐杰洛，你不能这么套话。”

“就算这真是你的愿望，也没什么羞于承认的。男人嘛，没有志向才可悲。但是你不该一边隐瞒你的目的一边亲近我。”

这话说得直截了当，毫无遮拦，等于是粗暴地撕开了柏伦格一直以来戴在脸上的伪装假面。阿尔斐杰洛紧紧地盯着对面的男子，观察他的反应。他听到柏伦格用全身的力量叹了一口气，继而用更加确信的口吻说下去。

“一个很明显的事实就是，你在与我相处时，对你的真实目的隐藏了很多。这或许是你一贯的处世态度。我相信你的伪装不止面对我一个人，所有龙术士甚至包括龙王对你的野心都一无所知。也许你会问，我有什么凭据？坦白说，若你抵死不认，我确实拿你没辙。除了一个地方或许可以间接证明我的想法是正确的……那就是你的魔力。”

远在敲门进屋之前，阿尔斐杰洛就发觉了这个显而易见的事实。那份机警敏捷到不愧与首席身份相称的优秀感知力，使他清楚地感觉到柏伦格的魔力与自己的差距渐渐缩小，比起当年二人分别时有了长足进步。如果不是寄托于对至尊荣耀的渴望潜心修炼的话，凭这个男人的资质是不可能取得现在这个成果的。柏伦格通过艰苦卓绝的努力，使自身魔力在短短七年时间里提升到完全可以与白罗加平起平坐的地步。加上他的“魔棱镜”绝学，如果他能够在魔力上有所修为，确实很有希望与白罗加一争高下，甚至达到逼近首席的实力。这个看似与世无争的男人，果然一直对“首席”存有非分之想，仅此一条就足可见他的野心。

与自己同样不甘于屈居人下，想要一展雄心壮志，这样的男人阿尔斐杰洛本该杀掉他，为自己排除一个竞争的对手，但是阿尔斐杰洛即将要进行的是一场改天换地的变革，不会拘泥于某个具体的东西，去计较名利地位的得失。他需要助手，能为他效劳的强大而充满智慧的盟友，这样的人才越多越好，让他们来充实和壮大他的力量。

“我大概快十年没见过白罗加了，但他魔力的储量，我至今记忆犹新。这些年不管他再怎么折腾也不可能超越我。我大约能估摸出他目前的魔力处在什么水平。”阿尔斐杰洛还是首席时，偶尔会趁白罗加完成任务上山复命的机会躲在暗处探查其魔力。虽然两人多年未见，白罗加的魔力量势必会发生变化，如柏伦格一般得到增长，但是阿尔斐杰洛也变得比以前更强，因此根本不必放在心上。“毫不夸张地说，当前情景下你的魔力已经可以与白罗加匹敌——不，甚至领先于从前的那个他了。而我们上次见面时明显不是这个数值。前辈，你那么拼命地修炼是为了什么？不要拿追求魔道啦、自我突破啦那种蹩脚的借口糊弄我。我已经非常确定，你对那个我曾经坐过的位子极为向往。我有说错吗？”

被说中全部心事的柏伦格不禁语塞，稍微低下头，铂金色的碎发落下前额，盖住了小半张脸。为了掩饰内心的慌张，他拿起茶杯喝了一口，沉默了一会儿才出声。“既然你都知道了……那你预备怎么做？”

望着前辈紧张的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛也拿起杯子轻抿一口茶，却表现出与桌对面男子完全相反的从容，恣意地翘起二郎腿，身子慢慢往后靠，“我怎么做？这得取决于你会给我怎样的答案了。如果你还想装蒜那我就再说得明白一点。你和我做朋友是为了什么？单纯想要巴结我？还是假借关心我的名义潜在我的身边有所图谋？”

虽然看似毫不留情地对柏伦格发出控诉，但是在阿尔斐杰洛心底，却一点也没有被利用的愤怒感，反而充满了疑惑和不解。他对柏伦格的动机曾有过大胆猜测，觉得他是想踩着自己的身体当垫脚石借机上位才会一直留在自己身边。通过假意的关心，不断地麻痹自己，迷惑自己，一旦阿尔斐杰洛稍不受宠，他便会采取行动，夺取自己的地位。

可是，阿尔斐杰洛很快就否决了这个站不住脚的猜测。

自己曾被剥夺“首席”，放逐到孤塔。那段失势、落魄的黑暗时光，对这个以“首席”为奋斗目标的男人来说，无疑是最好的行动时机。可他后来的作法，却与他的目标南辕北辙。

很明显，让阿尔斐杰洛永远烂在孤塔监狱对柏伦格更有利，但他却帮助他的对手渡过难关，重新获得龙王的宠爱。如果无法合理解释这个充满矛盾的作法，阿尔斐杰洛就不可能相信他。

再换一个角度去想，就算自己被龙王弃用，再也当不成首席，那个位子也轮不到柏伦格头上。在至少有白罗加作为竞争对手的现实环境中，这份野心又该如何实现？

“你为什么不一开始就对我说实话呢，柏伦格前辈？”

“因、因为……”

被逼问的男子手指抽筋了似的揉捏着茶杯的外壳，一时间竟好像结巴了一样说不出话来，舌头僵硬得无法正常转动。从来没有人能把这个巧言善辩的男人逼到如此词穷的地步。

静静等候的红发男子一语不发地直视柏伦格，眼中闪烁着的紫色光芒幽雅、专注而锐利，好像埋伏在草丛里观察猎物计算狩猎时机的食肉猛兽一般，其中密布着如果答案不能让我满意就把你杀掉的高傲和冷肃。

“……也许在外人眼里，会觉得我是因为人脉和名望才对首席大人曲意逢迎、虚与委蛇吧……其实不是。”白净的脸颊憋成紫红、心虚到不敢正面迎视对方的柏伦格，在吞吞吐吐近十秒后，终于挺起腰杆，不再逃避那道直射过来的目光，有了向对方坦承的勇气，“我只是单纯地嫉妒你。嫉妒你比我优秀，比我强大。你的才华，你的天赋，都远胜于我……我太自卑了，在你面前，根本无法向你亲口诉说这些心事。虽然怯懦到不像话，但是我也没那么蠢，认为凭我的能力就可以取代你。我只是忍不住想靠近你，留在你的身边……”

“啊，也就是一种想要窥视我的心理吗？”在这个世上，总有庸人会好奇为什么别人比自己优秀，柏伦格的所言所行完全证明了这一点，也大大增强了阿尔斐杰洛作为一名强者对弱者的优越感，使他的嘴角不自觉上扬，“我不管你是出于嫉妒还是怎样，总之这些事我先不追究。我想知道，假如我能将白罗加的囊中之物授予你，你会如何报答我？”

“怎么可能？”

“我们可以试试看。这样好了，杀掉不给你出头机会的龙王，杀死所有反抗的龙族，收编愿意臣服我的龙术士，交给你领导，也就是说由我指定你做下一任的首席。这样能不能让你称心如意呢？”

杯底与桌面发生重重的撞击。柏伦格惊讶得几乎要当场站起来。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你究竟要做什么？”

“我要龙族灭亡。”斩钉截铁的话语，不掺一丝犹豫，说出这句宣告的男子，面容冷静而凄厉。“所谓的龙族，对龙术士而言只是群吸血虫、奴隶主。他们不应该存在。”

得到这足以冲击大脑的肯定回答，柏伦格果然沉默了，身子僵坐在那里，一动不动如同一尊蜡像。

阿尔斐杰洛喝了一口蜂蜜，然后放下茶杯，盯着他，双眼透着森冷而危险的幽光。柏伦格的一切神情变化，都在他的掌控下。

他会如何决定呢？

离挥师讨伐龙族只有三天了。眼看出发日期将近，一个未解的难题却始终横在阿尔斐杰洛心底，让他整日忧心烦恼。直到不久前传来的一个消息，扫除了他的不快。他从监视阿尔卑斯山脉动向的宾口中得知有一个龙术士下了山，而那人正是自己一直渴望求见的柏伦格。担心夜长梦多的阿尔斐杰洛立刻动身赶到柏伦格的家，抢到了这个宝贵的碰面机会。现在，距离他的目标实现只差一步。

说服这个男人服务于自己，这便是阿尔斐杰洛今天过来的目的。如果他不能做出正确的决定，那就让他消失，无法再被龙族所用，一如当年对待英格利忒。

柏伦格让双手叠在一起，十指互相交错，沉稳地放在桌子上，看样子经过短暂的思想挣扎，已经稍稍镇定下来了。

“你用什么来保障自己可以战胜龙族？”

他没有怒言痛骂这个误入歧途企图颠覆龙族的叛徒，没有任何反抗他的举动，连对他危险的思想进行劝解或纠正都没有，反而担心起战斗的胜率……柏伦格的这一问话实在太耐人寻味了。在阿尔斐杰洛看来，这恰恰证明了他怀有异心，对龙族当权者不满。

“我有个想法。”下颚搁在交叉拱起的手背上，阿尔斐杰洛向前凝望柏伦格，深邃狡黠的紫眸透着点点光芒，嘴角带着沉着冷静游刃有余的笑，“等龙族派出全部精锐到遥远的南方攻打济伽，我就从后面抄他们老窝，将这个老迈腐朽的政权连根拔起。”

“你一个人干？”

“我当然有我的盟友。相信我，这绝不是头脑发热的决定。为此我已经等待了太久……而你，柏伦格前辈，则是我最希望得到的助力。”

“那你为什么现在才找我？”

疑问的话声透着失望，阿尔斐杰洛听了出来，不禁喜上眉梢。

“听你的意思，你答应了？”他本以为会再花些功夫的。

“事到如今我也不用再瞒你了。我承认，我想当首席！”手掌猛力拍打了一下桌面的柏伦格用像是狠狠出了口恶气一样的嗓音大声说道，“我就坦白告诉你吧，以我的实力，虽然跟你、跟乔贞还有差距，但我自认与白罗加相比是丝毫不会落于下风的，甚至以我‘魔棱镜’的绝技，还能略胜他一筹。我日日夜夜地刻苦修炼，期盼龙王的眼睛哪天能注意到我，可不管我怎么努力，那两个老家伙的眼里只有他……我不想再这样等下去了。我决定跟你干！”

“我的直觉果然是对的。”阿尔斐杰洛拿手指着他，眼中放出锐光，“你企求‘首席’的那颗执着的心，完全不亚于白罗加。”

“谁不想？龙术士里头有几个不想风光一把，荣登那个位子过过瘾？我不觉得我哪里有错。哪怕这份执念被认作是一种丑陋的、可怕的东西也好，我也想体验一回高高在上独领风骚的感觉。再来看看吧，阻挡着我的家伙除了你以外说穿了只有那四个人！乔贞不可能再用，修齐布兰卡那个不知好歹的混账给他做他还不要，苏洛为人低调不喜争斗且实力并不出挑，至于白罗加，别看他一时受宠，其实他好大喜功目中无人的恶劣性格根本就不讨龙王欢心。除开他们四个，除开你，就只有我最合适！为什么——他们从来不给我机会？！”

柏伦格义愤填膺地高吼着，到最后甚至笑了出来，笑中同时混合着自嘲和对不理解自己的人们的鄙视。阿尔斐杰洛可以感觉到这个男人对首席的渴慕只是想借此博取名声和一种成就感，而并非长期霸占那个位置。像他这样的聪明人不可能不懂“首席”的坏处——失去自由，如同一只羽毛鲜亮的金丝雀，被永远禁锢在鸟笼里。他只想尝一尝攀至峰顶的那个滋味，那么最好的办法便是在体验够了之后找个由头全身而退。毫无疑问，阿尔斐杰洛当年借故向龙王辞职的作法就具备了非常可观的借鉴性。

“跟着你比较有前途。不必在毫无希望的空等中蹉跎岁月，眼巴巴地等着别人施舍。但是想让我答应你必须有个前提。我得先确认你一定能保障我得偿所愿。阿尔斐杰洛，你该明白我不能将希望寄托在一个不可能成功的人身上。”

“我已经与那个名叫刹耶的异族首领取得联系。他会以最大的诚意和实际力量支持我的行动。我还争取到几个和你同样对龙族失望透顶的龙术士的加盟。拿下那个只有老弱残兵守卫的龙族根本就好像捏死几只蚂蚁那样简单。你不必有所顾虑。”

要让柏伦格撇开一切心理负担心甘情愿地跟随自己去推翻他曾效忠的龙族，就必须让他知晓自己这一方有必胜的把握。现在的形势是，除白罗加和休利叶以外的多数龙术士都在各自家中，还没有上山。三天后，龙术士集结，赶赴前线，与他们一同离开的还将有另外二十头壮年龙族。等前方的战争一旦打响，讨伐部队忙着进攻济伽无暇分|身之际，阿尔斐杰洛就可以伙同刹耶发动奇袭。失去中坚力量的卡塔特不可能抵挡得了异族军队的铁蹄，到时候柏伦格只需在途中找个机会折返卡塔特，参与攻伐，就可享受胜利的果实。

“太好了。如果真如你所说的，简直是完胜！”

“放心了吗，前辈？”

“我会与你共进退！只有一点，我无法欺骗自己。”刚才还双手击掌笑容灿烂的柏伦格，欣喜的面庞慢慢被忧郁之色占据了，“阿尔斐杰洛，你早该找我的。”

“柏伦格前辈。”阿尔斐杰洛刚想解释，却被对方打断了话声。

“不，和我说实话就好。那样你才能赢得我的效忠。”牙齿咬住红软的嘴唇，柏伦格嘴角露出一抹苦笑，轻叹了一声之后问道，“你临近起事才告诉我，是信不过我吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛静静地看着那双总给人温暖感觉的金眸现在逐渐失去神采，仿佛感情受到了创伤一般，整个人都变得消沉了。此时，橙红的烛光映照在柏伦格脸上，将他失落的表情揭露得一览无遗。阿尔斐杰洛想了起来，这个男人在自己历经雅士帕尔死亡风波后的人生每一个困难阶段都力所能及地帮助自己，而他所求的回报只不过是一份信任。可是到目前为止，阿尔斐杰洛收服他的方法仍然是拿利益去诱惑他，用封官许愿的手段把他捆绑在自己这辆战车上。从刚才的对话中柏伦格也已经知道了一个令他心寒的事实：有其他龙术士比他更早被阿尔斐杰洛选中。所以他才能够在近阶段忙碌于前线战事的柏伦格没空写信的情况下依然把卡塔特的大事摸得一清二楚。那些个暗中偷偷为阿尔斐杰洛通风报信的人，无疑赢取了他的信任，而柏伦格自己却始终求之不得。可能正是觉察出这一点，才使得这个敏感聪慧的男人忍不住流露出落寞、哀伤的表情。

“虽然我知道自己没资格企求你的信任，但多少还是会有点在意……那些幸运的人是谁呢，阿尔斐杰洛？龙术士中间，谁是我的友军？”

“你很快就知道了。”

“到头来，还是不肯对我坦诚相见啊……”

听着柏伦格的叹息，凝视他的脸庞，阿尔斐杰洛一时沉默了。他无法为自己的多疑和无情做任何辩解。就算怀疑这个男人的动机也是近几年的事。在那之前两人曾相处得很融洽。可就连最没有隔阂的那段时光，他都始终对他抱有一份戒心。

“你在我沉浮之际给予我的帮助和鼓励，我都记在心里，你教给我的脱困复宠手段，我也非常受用，我真的很感激你。如果说我们中间有什么问题，那问题一定出在我身上，不在你。但是，今天见到你，我终于完全确信了。等我们打下卡塔特，杀掉那些奴役我们的家伙后，我会收编所有愿意向我投诚的龙术士，让那些归顺的人交给你统领。或者你可以与我共同治理新政权，分享胜利的荣耀和喜悦。”

听完阿尔斐杰洛郑重的话语，柏伦格却严肃地摇了摇头。

“这就不必了。我自认不如你。在你心里，也是不希望与任何人并立的，对吧。给我那个一人之下万人之上的位子，我就心满意足了。”

柏伦格的表情恢复了往常的淡定与温和，看样子似乎已经在极短的时间里调整好了心态，将内心的受挫感抛却到了一旁。现在他们商议的不是一件小事，必须认真对待，而不是让任何感性的情绪淹没理智。不管怎么说，若要追究本源，柏伦格一开始就没打算向对方坦诚。在察觉到他不纯的目的后，阿尔斐杰洛会有所提防也实属正常表现。他又有什么立场和理由去责怪他呢？

听完柏伦格的回答，阿尔斐杰洛嘴边扬起满足的笑意，从心底为这个男人能审时度势的聪明头脑感到愉快。“好，一言为定。”

达成合作的筹码是那个令人眼馋的首席宝座，双方都非常清楚，因此心照不宣地笑了。

“将来你该以何种名号自居呢？”柏伦格笑问道，“你又不是龙，不可能自称龙王吧？”

“我要让龙族化为尘埃，整个消失在历史之中，自然不可能做什么龙王，也不会再做首席。到时候就要仰仗前辈这颗睿智的大脑，给我拟一个震古烁今的名号了。”

“我自当尽力。希望他日你登顶成功，能记得我的好处。还有一个问题，也请你对我开诚布公吧。在你的计划中，准备怎么安置我们的契约者？我当然愿意全心全意地辅助你，可是德文斯……你该明白他绝无理由背叛自己的族群。我们的行动无论如何都不可让他参与，但是将他除掉又是万万不可能的。如果想不出两全其美的办法……”

“这个我早就想好了。前辈，我需要你召唤德文斯，让他接受灵魂的净化。等他成为完全服从于你的傀儡，‘人龙共生契约’作为主人的一方才算彻底名副其实。”

从对方悠然的话语中听出令人震惊的信息，柏伦格的眼眶不由放大。“真不敢相信……你居然学会了吸魂黑魔法？”

“不是我，但也差不多。”阿尔斐杰洛微微一笑，“我的盟友会提供相关帮助。不必为从者的问题感到烦恼。”

柏伦格放心地点了点头，眼神随即变得深远起来，“德文斯应该没走远……”他边说边缓慢移步窗边，无神的目光往外面天空看，双眉皱起，好像在紧绷神经仔细感受着什么东西。

旁人从他的侧脸望过去，或许会觉得他在发呆，但是身为龙术士的阿尔斐杰洛很清楚他在做什么。柏伦格已进入忘我的冥想状态，通过连接着契约的因果线，寻找从者的气息，即使双方之间隔着极为遥远的距离……

“不好，”确定了德文斯的具体位置后，柏伦格马上回过头对阿尔斐杰洛说，“他快要进入上山的隧道了！”

人龙共生契约有一个局限性。同一契约下的主从，若要其中一方穿越空间的距离立即出现在另一方身边，除非是两者中间有人处于性命攸关的濒死之刻。靠声音传唤对方，除非距离很近才有效，除此之外的情况是做不到的。

联络不上德文斯……摆在面前的这一难题，使阿尔斐杰洛都不免感到懊丧和发愁地站起来面向窗外焦急地眺望着，无法再维持洒脱从容的姿态。现在就算立刻使用“空间转移”去追，只怕也来不及了。

“交给我处理。我即刻动身返回卡塔特，找个借口引德文斯下山。”思忖片刻后，柏伦格急切的神色慢慢转为冷静，用平稳的语调向身边人发出建议，“我们约个时间和地点，稍后碰面。”

“那就定在今晚八点，在圣伯纳德山口见。”阿尔斐杰洛拍板决定。

“好。你带那位精通‘吸魂术’的朋友过来。”

“前辈，你搞得定德文斯吗？”

“虽然他那个性格确实挺招人烦……不过好歹也跟了我那么多年，我的话他还是能听进去的。再过三天讨伐队就要出征，我就算提前报到也不会有什么问题。”

“那就等你的好消息了。”

 

CCXIV

 

钦察汗国境内——

走进屋内的那一刻，米竺勒夫的脚步不自然地停了一秒。

当地牧民用白色兽毛围裹而成的毡帐，看似外形很小，使用面积却非常宽敞，站在门口，只消一眼就能将由于不设墙壁因而没有任何遮挡物的圆形室内空间看得一清二楚。

但是，当米竺勒夫踩在羊毛地毯上面时，脚下奇怪的触感使他忍不住诧异地低头看去。鞋底微微往下沉，踏出轻轻的水声，好像走进了一个小水塘，实际上是因为地毯经过某种液体的大量浸泡，已变得非常柔软。如果能够忽略掉冲入鼻腔的异常血腥气，怀揣着不明意图出现在这里的异族将军，也许会误以为这地方不是寻常牧民的家，而是一个充满腐臭味的沼泽。

室内铺着厚厚的毛毯，所有家具围成一个圈，腾出足够宽敞的区域用于走动。裹着三层羊毛毡的木架上，挂着各种民族气息强烈的饰物。红漆案桌和橱柜无一不涂有鲜艳亮丽的彩绘，最高的木柜上供放着神像、香炉和祭肉。生活在一起的五口之家，作为家主的父亲坐在矮腿的雕花木桌前，双手捧着马鞍，细心检查损坏的地方。毡帐中间的火炉吐出薄雾般的炊烟，使坐在火炉旁为家人蒸煮可口菜饭的母亲忙碌的身影变得有些模糊。在大门左侧奶桶前坐着的长女正在倒奶，为母亲分担辛劳。看似最悠闲的幼子躺在床上，身体却望着对面木柜上放着的神龛，双眼微闭，神情肃穆地进行祷告。一家人虽然没有任何交流，却是分工明确地各自忙着自己的事，呈现出一派其乐融融的气象，除了谁都静止不动这一点，根本瞧不出来有哪里不正常。

直到弄清楚四周的情况前，米竺勒夫始终一脸谨慎地在帐篷里踱着步。他走到长女身前，用手轻轻碰触她的脸颊，只听咕咚一声，女孩的头顿时离开她的身体，滚落到了地上。

毛糙的切口部位缓慢渗出暗红的鲜血，沿着雪白的半截脖子汨汨流淌。原有的脆弱平衡被打破了，女孩的身体很快如崩塌的高楼般瞬间散架，裂成一个个小块，零落在米竺勒夫脚下。

“真是个破坏的天才……”

如果只是杀死了数量庞大的人，或是把死者的尸身毁坏到看不出原来的模样，米竺勒夫都不会感到半点惊讶，更不会发出如现在这般的赞叹声。在他认识的同族中间，超过九成的达斯机械兽人族能做到面不改色地杀人碎尸，但是把肢解的身体重新组合起来，还原成生前状态用以观赏的家伙，却是屈指可数了。看似毫无意义浪费时间精力的这个行为，实则却是把杀人当成一门艺术，一种享受。

看得出来，这次的凶手就是这样一个纯粹拿杀戮当享乐的魔鬼。

米竺勒夫开始饶有兴趣地检查起刚才被他推倒的女尸。由于他的碰触，使原本四平八稳的结构遭到破坏，一个完整的人在眨眼间四分五裂，散落在地的断肢残骸就好像被打翻的染料，把毛毯玷污得斑斑驳驳。流出颈部的血液凝固成暗红发黑的颜色，掉出腹腔的器官触碰过去早已没有了温度，被一并拽出体内的肠子仿佛一条条被踩扁的红蚯蚓一样，可想而知牺牲者在临死前感受到的痛苦和绝望有多么强烈，哀嚎声有多么凄惨。

像这样在分割后又被拼凑起来的尸首不止一具。除了倒羊奶的大女儿外，修缮马鞍的父亲，煮饭的母亲，还有向神明祷告的年幼儿子也……

屋子里的死者全都穿戴完整，面容祥和，或坐或躺地留在他们本该待着的位置。保暖的冬衣虽然渗着大量血迹，却足以防止被分解的肢体四散开裂。靠近的片刻，米竺勒夫清晰地嗅到一股冲鼻的恶臭。这不是简单的血腥，像是伤口化脓的臭味。照这个现象看，不仅是肠子，就连部分脏器也被拖出体外，只因埋在衣物里，才没有从外部瞧出异样。

啪，啪，啪——米竺勒夫好奇的视线，忽然被床背面传出来的古怪声响吸引了。

未被阳光照到的昏暗角落，摆放着第五具尸首，亦是凶手唯一来不及改造的尸首。从身材判断，死者的年纪相当小，甚至比那个小男孩还要小，应该是这家的小女儿。

一根近半米长的木棍——扫帚的一部分，刺穿了幼女的下|体。从女性的角度而言，这样的死法实在过于惨烈。

还有一个光头男人，骑在那血肉模糊的尸体上，来回蠕动着，恍然不觉外人的靠近。当排泄出足量的秽物到死者被粘液和血污沾满的嘴部后，男人愉悦地往后仰了仰颈脖，伸展了一个大大的懒腰。

原本温馨淳朴的牧民之家，如今已成为了一个被血雾弥漫的游乐场。犯下这桩虐杀一家五口暴行的凶手，其真实身份是——

“玩够了吗？”即使面对满屋子血淋淋的惨状，米竺勒夫的表情都没有半点变化，抱着欣赏一部杰出画作的态度，嘴角带着淡淡的满意的笑。

“——！”仿佛从一场美梦中惊醒，男人提裤子的手指僵住了，圆睁着黑黝黝的眼睛，好像被吓了一跳似的紧紧地瞪着突然出现在身后的异族将军。

把支离破碎的尸体拼装起来，弄成依旧在正常生活的样子，以此为乐的杀人狂，正是与刹耶一派的达斯机械兽人族媾和的龙术士贾修。劫掠小队的率领者米竺勒夫将军，可以说是他目前阶段的玩伴。

“如果说刚才还有那么点意思，这会儿也全都被你搅没了！”

由于杀戮步骤被打乱而大感恼怒的贾修完全处于抓狂的状态中。他狠狠地瞪视这位玩伴，朝地面呸了一口，匆匆把裤绳绑好，离开了身下那位在奸|淫过程中被他活生生扼死的少女。所谓的娱乐，绝不是享受温热的尸体那样简单，更重要的是接下来的切割以及拼接。修复死者之躯，还原成未死之状，以完整的面貌展示在原来的生活场景中，重现他们鲜活的生命，贾修追求的是这种高难度的创作。与其说他在杀人，不如说他是在进行一种艺术创造的行为。米竺勒夫的出现显然破坏了专属于他的杀戮现场。

“别生气，我来找你也是迫不得已。能不能稍微节制一点，不要做得那么过分呢？”

与贾修的反应完全不一样，米竺勒夫的眼神带着无比的憧憬望向这位龙术士，语气里也完全没有责怪的意思，反而流露出无限的欣赏。

“你管不到我。”贾修蔑视着米竺勒夫，鼻孔张大，话声粗鲁，“我已经调查过了，这些家伙不是你们的目标。”

“这片草原能见到的牧民全是我军的目标，早晚要将他们掳到手，运回基地。”

“人我已经杀了，你想怎样？”

这声怒喝过后，贾修感到对方看他的眼神变了。

米竺勒夫优雅而阴狠地微笑着。这是一个暗藏杀机的、只有经历过腥风血雨生死搏斗的人才会读懂的微笑。

被那个眼神所挑动，意识到危险的贾修立刻解开原本平静的魔力，略微下沉的身子摆出战斗姿态，慎重地估计对方出手的时机。如果就此与这个异族将军战斗起来，自己这边可能会有点吃亏，毕竟他的从者桑契斯在被收割了灵魂后一直在异族的基地待着，接受他们的调|教。但是作为一名龙术士的贾修也不是吃素的——

米竺勒夫黄玉般的眼眸安静地注视贾修。被龙术士周身散发出来的强烈斗气所牵引的他，已经切实感受到了对方的杀气，正常情况下他绝不可能拒绝来自任何一个对手的挑衅，但现实却是他用理智把高涨的战意暂时压了下去。

“哎呀呀，真拿你没办法。都已经泄完火了，怎么还这样好斗啊？”米竺勒夫的话语熄灭了战斗的火焰。双方的较量还没有开始就结束了。

“这些人是我的玩具，不是你们的食物。”见对方的气势有所收敛，贾修趁势重申，“我还有活儿没干完。不要坏了我的兴致。”

“你真是个天才。”面对贾修的傲慢态度，米竺勒夫非但没有生气反而还夸奖起了他，“作为一个人类，居然能毫无怜悯之心地夺取他人生命，就连被龙族称作食人鬼的我都自愧不如。如果你不是人类，我都想说服我王把你招进我们的队伍了。”

这话至少有一半情感是真诚的。虽然米竺勒夫周围的同伴中间，也有一些人在杀戮时常常能想出具有惊人创意的点子，但他们本来就是毫无人性可言的异世界恶魔，残杀人类是他们的本能，哪怕做出再离谱再泯灭良心的事也在达斯机械兽人族的正常道德范畴。但是贾修这个人，给了米竺勒夫太多惊喜。一个人类能在实施杀戮时，没有一点羞愧和负罪的感觉，甚至抱着玩乐的心态把自己的同胞虐待致死。贾修的才华令人难忘。

苦恼于缺乏创作的激情，这个男人从前天夜里脱离劫掠小队，任性地单独在外面行动，以米竺勒夫的立场，无疑是应该被缉捕惩罚的对象。仅仅两个晚上，他就辗转了三个当地蒙古人的聚落，在屠戮了五户牧民后，终于因行迹被察觉而落网。不过，米竺勒夫并不打算惩戒他。

这个杀人鬼一样的男人，拥有不下于达斯机械兽人族的嗜血天性，崇尚着自己独到的暴力美学。在他手里，没有任何物件被浪费，一切被破坏的残骸都是他创作的素材。透过这些呈现在观赏者眼前的作品，可以看出作者独具匠心的风格和创作热情。米竺勒夫本身虽然嗜杀，却鲜少接触与自己如此臭气相投的人类。这个血债累累的杀人犯以人类的价值观进行审判绝对是十恶不赦，但是米竺勒夫对他却有点惺惺相惜。如果能将这个男人的才华施展到对龙族的战争上，一定可以取得比现在更丰厚的收获，也可以让自己欣赏到更多美妙的死亡画面吧。

“啰啰嗦嗦，没完没了的家伙！”

贾修对将军怒目瞪视，眼里激荡着火花。米竺勒夫为表诚意，后退一步，举起双手摊在胸前，表示自己绝无战斗的意愿。

“我没有要打搅你的意思。只不过嘛，劫掠小队可能要暂时解除，收归原来的军团了。我接到命令，要带部下们返回地下城。”

“那你就回去呗。”

“你还不明白吗，这是救你的那个男人指示的哟。”米竺勒夫眯起的狭长眼缝中抛撒着暧昧的光芒，仿佛品尝了美味的食物般伸出舌头舔了舔唇，“要与龙族干仗了。”

“啊……”听闻这句话，贾修缺乏热情的脸庞，蓦地鼓起了一个油腻的笑容，松垮的肥肉因为激奋抖动起来。

过去寄生于劫掠小队的这段日子，是只能用肤浅的小游戏调剂生活的枯燥时光，无论对抓捕到的俘虏怎样凌虐与蹂|躏，都无法找回深陷于孤塔监狱前体验过的那种自由和兴奋。如今，他等候已久的日子，能够点燃起他浑身每一个兴奋点的那一天，即将到来。如果说这个男人一直以来都是在没有规则和目标的杀戮中虚度，那么他此生唯一的信念，就是要杀光龙族，让卡塔特山脉血流成河，化为地狱。

“终于……这百无聊赖的日子终于要结束了。”贾修仰面朝天，目光痴迷地望着飞溅在羊毛毡上的斑驳血迹，沙哑的嘶吼声从喉咙深处鼓动而出，神情一片向往，似乎已深深沉浸于自我想象的各种血腥场景中。“我的大仇即将得报！龙族，龙王，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“再过不久，我们就要对卡塔特发动意在将其彻底消灭的攻击。而你——贾修，作为一名觉醒的龙术士，你会成为所有龙族的噩梦。跟我回大本营去吧！”米竺勒夫满怀热忱地说着，以求进一步鼓舞对方的杀意，“将那一头头残破零碎的巨龙拼接起来的画面，我可是万分期待哦。”

“我也非常期待——”

 

CCXV

 

苏洛低着头走在人潮攒动的敌营中。

临战的氛围，兴奋中带着紧张，能在每一个人形异族身上切实地感受到他们旺盛的斗志和踏平敌人的决心。

来的路上，他看见了贾修。近两个月的染血生活，使这个男人身上充满了苏洛讨厌的血腥气。苏洛极快地远离贾修身边，不和他有任何语言及眼神上的交流。麦克辛，高德李斯和桑契斯也在人群里。他们沉默而低调，安安静静地隐蔽自身，与周围热烈叫嚷的机械兽人族格格不入。军队的最高首脑刹耶王现身在军营，雄姿勃发地伫立于显眼的高处，一番不乏真情流露同时又极具煽动性的战前宣言博得了满堂喝彩，激起了每一个部下的必胜心。崇尚武力征伐的将军们，今天也都表现出最符合他们嗜杀本性的战意，纷纷挥舞手臂响应王的号令。那位同样英姿勃勃的红金发男子并列高台之上，与身边的王时不时交涉几句，聊得非常投机，假惺惺地维持着相处时候的和谐。此刻动员大会正进行到高|潮部分。当苏洛领着许普斯默默地出现在被嘈杂欢呼声笼罩的现场，阿尔斐杰洛几乎是一眼就在密集的异族队伍中发现了他的身影。

他没有挤进熙熙攘攘的军营，停在人群后方观看。唯有他的出现，方能够使一心扑在外交事务上面的这位男子把眼神从刹耶处移开。

紫罗兰色的眼眸朝停留在军营外围的苏洛微微致意，阿尔斐杰洛暂别刹耶王，穿过重重人流迎面朝他走去。

“你终于来了，苏洛，我有一周时间没见到你了。”

甜腻的笑容，令人心惊。与他相反，苏洛面容严峻，声音低沉，辨不出情绪。

“要行动了吗？”

“很明显。”

“我很惊讶居然没看到任何新面孔。你努力了这么久，还是只说动了这几个龙术士。”

“还有一个。”

“难道……”

“对，就是你脑子里出现的那个家伙。”阿尔斐杰洛嘘了一声，神秘地笑笑，“去我那儿说。”

苏洛看了他一眼，又垂下眼帘，眉宇之间隐隐表现出抗拒的情绪。“不必了吧，这边的家伙不都是你的伙伴吗？哪里说都一样。”

“你没有资格与我讨价还价。”

阿尔斐杰洛用高人一等的眼神瞥视苏洛，说罢，傲慢地背身而去，勒令苏洛跟在身后。

在令人窒息的沉默中，他们一同离开了热闹拥挤的军营，所经之路上没有任何交流，直到走进阿尔斐杰洛府邸的客厅。许普斯一直跟着苏洛，但没有被允许进入，留在了大门外。

“下午我与柏伦格见了面。”阿尔斐杰洛在铺着羊毛的沙发上坐下，挥了挥手让苏洛入座，接着又一连布下了隔音结界、防魔结界等多重结界，维持谈话现场的保密性。“不过，在聊这个前，我想你先告诉我，这段时间你跑到哪里去了？”

苏洛照他的意思坐在对面。“随便在外面逛逛。你知道我不喜欢被拘束在一个地方。”

“你在躲避我吧？”

“没有。”

“没有？傻子都不信。”

“那你就不信吧。”

阿尔斐杰洛暂不出声，眼睛盯着他看。从进屋到现在，这个男人始终没有与自己对视一眼。

“苏洛，干嘛不肯面对我？你曾经亲口告诉了我你的真名，这个秘密只与我一人分享，连你声称最爱的那个女人你都没说。噢，由此看来，在你心目中说不定我早就比她更重要了，只是你一直不敢承认。”

羞愤和畏缩同时在苏洛的心里纵横交错，他默默低头，将脸庞埋进灰暗的阴影。如果不是因为受制于人，他一定会起身就走。

透过观察，阿尔斐杰洛读出了他的心情。自从强迫他做了违背意愿的事情后，他就一直处于情绪难平的状态。阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己多少应该给予些安抚，同时他也渐渐失去了逗弄苏洛的耐心，决定进入正题。

“再过三天远征济伽的部队就会出发。等讨伐队一走，我们就起兵进攻卡塔特。苏洛，你要做好准备。找准时机，和柏伦格一起中途折返回来。”

“柏伦格答应为你效力了吗？”

“对，他答应了。”

“他什么时候来？”

“很快。”

“那你应该很高兴。”

“我当然高兴。因为我终于逼出了他的真心话，逼他亲口承认他对现状的不满。那颗温柔面具下长久隐藏着的蠢蠢欲动的心，终于暴露了出来。”

“即便如此，值得为此堵上性命吗？我想不通柏伦格为什么要背叛龙王，与整个龙族为敌。他一定和你一样疯了吧。”

“苏洛，说话小心一点。”

“一个正常人怎么会同意这种疯狂的计划？他一直都尽心尽力地为龙族奉献。”

“根本没有那种无私的人！”阿尔斐杰洛睥睨苏洛，发出同情而嘲讽的冷笑，“你误解了柏伦格，卡塔特没有一个人看透他的真实脸面。他投靠我是因为他不服。论资历，他是第五个龙术士。按照他的逻辑，你，乔贞，白罗加，修齐布兰卡，挡了他的道，而你们四个都有欠缺，最应该做下任首席的就是他。很愚蠢的执念吧？但我何不利用他的愚蠢和执着，让我的麾下多一份战力呢？我对他说，如果他能够助我一臂之力，夺下卡塔特，我就封他为首席。当然，我是不会那么做的。我心中的首席人选是你。”

苏洛没有对这个问题进行接话讨论，转而提了另一个问题，“我想你已经和刹耶谈妥出兵数目了吧？”

“除华伦达因和霏什外的将军都会出马，刹耶本人如有需要也会亲自莅临战场。兵力方面会出五个军团。大约五千。”

“那么……你打算如何处理这五千个机械兽人？或许战斗会消耗掉一部分，但也只是冰山一角罢了。等我们取得胜利后，你就不怕他们趁机反咬一口？在你身边只有几个龙术士，基本不可能守住战果。如果不解决这个问题，你所有的计划都只是空谈。”

听完苏洛不容乐观的形势分析后，阿尔斐杰洛只是轻轻抚摸着扶手上的羊毛，一副成竹在胸的姿态。

“哼哼哼……我的答案是，让讨伐队接手异族的围剿工作。听我说，我会给我的异族盟友们指明上山的隧道，那个隧道一次只允许个位数的人通过，但是在凌晨万物归于沉寂之时，杀死区区巡夜的守护者完全足够。想想看，那个时候，卡塔特的每一头龙都处在沉睡之中，而守护者交接班的情况，没有谁比我这个与卡塔特的子民朝夕相处半个世纪的首席更清楚的了。吃掉巡逻的守护者，获得伪装的异族先行部队就能一路畅通无碍地进入‘龙之巅’上的龙神殿，摸到龙王的住处，在睡梦中将他们杀死。接着是九个长老，雅麦斯，布里斯，这些障碍要依次清除。虽然我很遗憾不能亲手解决乔贞，但与此相比还有更重要的任务等我们去做。我的意思是，放刹耶的人上去暗杀的同时，放风给离开卡塔特的讨伐队。得到消息的讨伐队必定会立刻回师勤王，与刹耶军队相遇。双方兵力差距悬殊，讨伐队应该会全灭吧，但他们拼死保卫龙族的心一定会让他们重创刹耶军队，而我们要收拾的只是留下来的一个残局。等两败俱伤之势形成后，我便以弛缓者的身份出现，挽救龙族，将剩余的异族势力一网打尽。如此一来所有的罪恶都由刹耶军队承担，我们就有了巨大的功劳。龙族的力量消耗殆尽，剩不了几个生还者，不可能对我有所反抗。”

凭一己私心邪念搅动天下，致使生灵涂炭，世界不得安宁……听完阿尔斐杰洛详实而又周密的阐述，苏洛沉默良久。他充分见识到这个男人的癫狂，不敢相信这些年发生在他身上的剧烈变化。他的思想像极了一个病态而执拗的疯子，可他的外在表现，却又是那样的……正常。

“奥诺马伊斯也在你屠杀的名单上面吗？”苏洛问。

阿尔斐杰洛总算还知道感恩。他犹豫了一下，冷声道，“这也是没有办法的事。魔导团在卡塔特的影响非常大，必须铲除。等清理了两位族长、两位族长候补人和九位长老，卡塔特的主心骨也就不复存在了，剩下的平民可以慢慢解决。如果能想办法让还活着的家伙拥立我为首领，自然最好，如若不行，就用武力夺取！从此以后，我将成为新世界的王。等我们攻占卡塔特，我会开放那片土地，让它为外人所知。契约龙以外的龙族视情况处决，龙术士和守护者只要是愿意归降我的就让他们活命，不听话的一律杀掉。卡塔特永远成为我的领地，嗯，不过到时候得换个名字了。”

阿尔斐杰洛把身子靠往沙发背，换了一个更加舒服的姿势。要不了多久，他就将改写龙族的历史，推翻其腐朽旧政，开辟一个由他统治的新时代。激动之情跃然而上，阿尔斐杰洛已经无法抑制住双手的颤抖了。

“愿你拥抱成功，得到自己想要的一切。”

除了献上祝福，苏洛没别的可说的。但是他毫无生气的干瘪话语反倒使对面的男人有所不满。

“苏洛，别用这话糊弄我。你还没有对我据实相告呢。”阿尔斐杰洛双眉紧蹙，眯起的眼缝中透出苛烈的眸光，“我已经没有兴趣再和任何人进行绵里藏针的谈话，我们就开门见山吧。你去找过卢奎莎了，对不对？”

听到这句问话的苏洛，闪过脑海的第一个念头便是否认这回事，但他很快想到，既然阿尔斐杰洛问了出来，那就一定手握着真凭实据，否认也没有用，于是干脆低下头默不吭声。

“你真以为我会放任你的背叛行为？”阿尔斐杰洛恶狠狠地审视苏洛，企图从他的表情中读出一丝心虚。

苏洛知道卢奎莎的存在始终是这男人的一块心病，知道他早晚会对她下毒手，心里一慌，不禁脱口，“你对她——”

“放心，她没死。”红发男人翘起唇角，狞笑着，“我只是拜托宾监视她的去处而已。就连她现在搬到哪我都很清楚。”

稍微松了口气但仍旧十分紧张的苏洛立即声明，“我什么都没有告诉她。”

“你背着我偷偷跑去见她，现在告诉我你什么都没说，你觉得我很好骗？”阿尔斐杰洛发出激烈的哂笑。

“这是真的。”

“那她为什么离开佛罗伦萨？”

“还不是因为你……屡屡用她进行要挟。阿尔斐杰洛，你如果杀了她，就等于要了我的命。你会少一个支持者。不，两个，算上许普斯。”

阿尔斐杰洛别扭地撇了撇嘴角，“我当然知道你和许普斯的重要性。可是如果那个女人坏我的好事，我也绝不姑息。”

“她不是我们的障碍。你要担心的是你的计划能不能顺利实施，而不是与此毫不相干的一个女人。”

“假如在这个节骨眼出现告密者，我谋划得再好也只会满盘皆输，功亏一篑！要是卢奎莎跑到龙王面前乱说些什么揭发我，成为龙王的鹰犬，成为讨伐我们的一个前锋——”

“她不会！”

“你怎么知道她不会？！”

两个男人几乎在同一时间站起来，对峙，怒吼，互不相让。

阿尔斐杰洛眸中溢出无边的怒火，凶神恶煞般地瞪着苏洛。这个家伙到底明不明白自己犯了什么错！事到如今，居然还厚着脸皮为自己最厌恶的那个情敌做辩解，要他相信一个根本不可信的女人！

“要是她真想从中进行破坏，这些日子早就有动静了不是吗，还能让你安安心心地部署到现在？”

苏洛喊到一半，声音逐渐轻微。他猛然意识到阿尔斐杰洛质问的动机，并不是真想得到什么答案，只是为了试探他的忠诚。显而易见的结果是，这个男人监视了自己的行踪。如果他真的发现卢奎莎有什么问题，危害到他的布局，早就亲手将她了结，根本不会在这里浪费口舌。

意识到这个事实的苏洛瞬间放弃了辩白之念，懊丧地跌坐下来。对面的男人比他稍晚一步，在阴森森地瞪了他一眼后才坐回原位。房间里的空气沉寂了一会儿。

利用这段谈话的空白，阿尔斐杰洛长久地凝视苏洛。那张他所深爱的脸庞，正盘踞着愤怒和屈辱的乌云。他在想什么？那样复杂的、刺眼的表情，究竟是愤怒还是屈辱？阿尔斐杰洛不清楚。明明早就告诫过自己，不要继续在意这个男人的感受，把他当作一件工具用，可为什么自己总是不由自主地想要迁就他？

“就算你说得对。可我真的不明白，为什么你到现在还帮着那种女人？她根本不值得你对她那么好。她背着你不知道上了多少男人的床。你爱她不等于你要无止境地犯贱下去！”

“和别的男人好那是她的选择，永远不会辜负她那是我的选择，与你无关。你只需知道我会在今后的战斗中一直跟随你，助你实现那份心愿就可以了。坦白讲，我已经受够了围绕着卢奎莎所进行的一切争执。希望这是我们最后一次谈论关于她的事。”

抛出这听起来大义凛然、明摆着想要将话题扼止的宣告后，苏洛突然闭口不言，像是耗尽了能量的机械人似的，板着硬邦邦的身体一动不动地坐着。阿尔斐杰洛默默瞅着他，也不说话。

尽管苏洛一口咬定没有泄露秘密给卢奎莎，但他瞒着自己与她私会却是铁证如山的事实。有佛罗伦萨那家服装店的确切坐标，要想掌握卢奎莎近日的动向，对能够监控欧洲大部分地区的“眼”而言，不是什么难事。不过，阿尔斐杰洛之所以迟迟没有对卢奎莎下死手，是因为在被宾监视的这段日子里，她除了搬运行李、装修她在意大利东南海港城市巴里的新家外，确实没有任何异动。这说明她并不是真的掌握到了什么。苏洛会去见她，应该只是寻求心理……或生理上的安慰——在自己强行与他发生关系之后。

“好，我答应你。”静默半晌，阿尔斐杰洛说，“但你最好祈祷等我攻破卡塔特山脉后那个女人能在战斗中活下来并且屈服于我。只有向我下跪才有生路，要不然，她就死定了！”

只要那个女人不妨碍阿尔斐杰洛的大计，看在苏洛再三哀求的份上，他还是愿意暂时容忍她活在世上的这件事情的。

“我可以走了吗？”

苏洛的视线无意识地看向大门。他的这项请示遭到了阿尔斐杰洛的无情拒绝。

“不行。有件事一直横在我心里。不解开这个困惑，我难以心安。今后也没机会问本尊了，就在今天揭秘吧。”沙发上侧躺的美男子盈盈说着，手指缓慢地抚摸下颚，“我想知道菲拉斯的秘密。”

听到这个名字，苏洛眸光微闪，“你一定是听了太多守护者的闲话。”

“但是不可否认他的祖辈确实犯过错。身为海龙王么弟的后代，在族内却备受冷落，换谁都想知道这中间到底发生了什么。”

“这与我们现在进行的事有什么关系？”

“完全无关。纯属个人好奇。”

“那个被你痛恨着的白罗加操控的海龙，你为什么偏偏在意他？”

“被白罗加操控？真的是那样吗？菲拉斯的很多行为都说明他并非真心屈从于他的主人，也正因如此我才会产生疑惑。他在雅麦斯殴打尼克勒斯时第一个出手相救，在审判我的会议上是除了奥诺马伊斯外唯一站出来说公道话的龙族，他值得我注意的地方实在太多了。他身上的谜团，他做这些事的目的，都让我深感好奇。他能捞到什么好处？弘扬名声？作秀？赎罪？”

望着这位总是习惯于把事情带到阴暗和复杂的方面思考的男子，苏洛轻轻叹息，“也许只是本性趋势吧。”

“苏洛，你是真的不知道，还是不肯告诉我？你的契约者碰巧是他的堂兄弟，你就没从许普斯那里听到些什么？”

“许普斯没跟我说起过，我也没兴趣问。”

苏洛冷冷回答后，听到阿尔斐杰洛喘息般的笑声，不由望向他，发现他正用充满暗示性的眼神凝注自己。

“我有办法了。那么好用的一件工具，难道要放过吗？许普斯正在外面等候吧，叫他过来。”

提出这一要求的男人，固执又高傲，仿佛在宣示他对苏洛的主权。

“阿尔斐杰洛，有这个必要吗？”

“很有必要。就让我亲自检验普斯思想改造的完善度吧。”

自知拗不过阿尔斐杰洛，苏洛冰冷地瞪了他一眼，出门把许普斯叫了进来，然后回到座位。那名恭恭敬敬地走进华丽的大厅、精神早已不再与霏什连接的海龙族男子，侍立在主人身旁的躯体一如既往地高大健壮，气宇轩昂，但他低垂的眉眼却暴露出他的真实状态，仿佛一只被人驯化褪去了野性的宠物，看不到半点昔日的风姿。他从来不会用如此平和的眼神面对那个红金色头发的人类。

“许普斯，”阿尔斐杰洛目光直直看向他，“你会对我知无不言言无不尽的，对吧。”

“为您服务是我的荣幸。”人形海龙微微俯身，礼貌地鞠了一躬，一双钴蓝色的尖瞳透露出由衷的敬意望着对方，“您是主人的朋友。无论您问什么，我都会事无巨细地回答。”

他从没有对卡塔特的前任首席如此恭敬，从没有像现在这般听命于一个人类。高贵的海龙，变成了一个对侍奉对象一味附和的仆从，简直叫人怀疑他的真实身份根本不是许普斯，只是一个和许普斯外形相仿的幽灵，前后反差之剧烈，足可见霏什对其精神的扭曲有多么可怕。

如今，思想被重新塑造的许普斯，已经可以毫无任何困难地把达斯机械兽人族当作朋友，视自己的同族为敌人。他被灌输的其中一个观念，便是绝对服从于阿尔斐杰洛的命令。他不仅拥有苏洛这个福祸相依的契约主人，还多了好多其他的主人，就连对刹耶王和那些将军们，他都很恭敬。

余光映现出许普斯唯唯诺诺的身影，苏洛心不能平，干脆别开脸庞，不再看下去。阿尔斐杰洛故作关切地朝他凝视了一眼，暗地里却为海龙的顺从感到高兴。

“给我说说菲拉斯。”摆出虚心请教的姿态，俊美的红发男子弯起嘲弄的微笑，向许普斯忠诚的大脑索取自己想要寻求的真相。“你的那位堂弟，在海龙族内部的地位应该仅次于你和布里斯，但是与你们不同的是，菲拉斯鲜少与同族深切来往，也明显缺乏与其身份匹配的号召力。为什么他在卡塔特不受人尊敬呢？”

许普斯微微低头，皱了皱眉，没有马上回答。

“怎么了？难道是什么难以启齿的原因？ ”

“这是海龙族的一段秘史，本不应该外传，但既然您想知道，我就坦言相告了。菲拉斯会有如今的际遇是受他祖父所累。他的祖父拉刻西斯喜欢人类女子。”

许普斯说出的秘密让两名听众皆是一惊。就连身为龙术士元老的苏洛都很意外。

“第一次听说……”

“哇哦，许普斯简直是龙族百事通啊。”用调笑的口吻揶揄了一下，阿尔斐杰洛示意他继续说下去。

“这是绝对的丑闻。拉刻西斯作为海龙王同胞幼弟的嫡系子孙，身负为海龙族繁衍后代开枝散叶的使命，但他却放弃了自己的使命，在贵族血脉日益短缺的困难时期，与人类女子相恋，为卡塔特所不齿。祖上无德，祸延子孙，拉刻西斯一脉名誉受损，其后嗣弗拉西斯蒙受父辈的阴影，成长于苛刻、充满偏见的环境，承受着诸多白眼和辛酸，不讨海龙王喜爱。海龙王对弗拉西斯非常冷酷和疏远，久而久之族中也就没有人愿意与他来往。弗拉西斯诞下后嗣不久便郁郁而终，导致菲拉斯从小孤僻不合群，甚至有点自卑的性格。其实，当年拉刻西斯的丑闻在龙族内部是绝密，如果不禁止传播，势必会引起舆论哗然。因此，官方对外另有说辞，称其为病故，杜绝任何人公开议论。真正知晓事件原委的只有龙族上层。现在守护者们流传的那些故事大都是捕风捉影、牵强附会的谣言。事情过去了两千余年，早已衍生出各种荒诞离奇的说法。”

“我就曾听到过一个说法，说菲拉斯的祖父觉得自己的身体里也流淌着海龙族至高一脉的血液，想以小宗取代大宗，推翻太|祖父的长兄，自己当海龙族族长。守护者们把故事描述得绘声绘色的，我差点就信了。”阿尔斐杰洛用颇为逗趣的口吻调侃着这桩龙族内部的丑陋秘闻，内心却感到一丝空虚。一直困扰他的答案，原来这么无聊，只不过是一个庸俗老套的爱情故事罢了。不过，其中的某个疑点，倒是稍微提起了他的兴趣。“许普斯，你说菲拉斯的祖父爱的是人类女子，既然他拒绝履行繁衍的义务，又怎么会生下龙族的后代呢？”

“拉刻西斯原本有一门海龙王为他选定的亲事，未婚妻是他的堂妹伊纹纳，典型的贵族通婚，根本没有商量和转圜的余地。两人年岁相仿，从小一起长大，可谓青梅竹马，伊纹纳很爱自己这个堂兄未婚夫，但拉刻西斯对她并无一丝爱意，只有兄妹之情。拉刻西斯生性放荡不羁，酷爱旅行，不喜欢被束缚在卡塔特的狭小世界，就像个静不下心的大孩子。他数次去人界游历，一去就是好几年，后来在旅途中结识了一个人类女子，还爱上了她，就这样抛下早已订婚的未婚妻，长期住在人界和那女子相伴。海龙王多次召唤他回来，他都不予理睬。十年后，他回来了，但不是一人回来的，他带回了那个人类女子，并执意要她在山上居住。正逢拉刻西斯与伊纹纳发|情期双双到来，是完婚交|配的最好时刻。但是拉刻西斯死也不肯娶伊纹纳为妻，直到海龙王出面干预，才不得不妥协。双方达成的协议是，拉刻西斯与伊纹纳不婚结合，在为海龙族生下子嗣后，海龙王就不能再管束拉刻西斯和他爱人的生活。幸运的是，他和伊纹纳的繁衍过程非常顺利，很快弗拉西斯就诞生了。这对父子很少见面，弗拉西斯交由母亲抚养，拉刻西斯只负责锻炼儿子的身体，传授他武艺，除此之外的时间始终与人类女子生活在一起。十几年过去了，女人的健康由于年龄的增长逐渐恶化，某一天突然撒手人寰。当拉刻西斯结束与儿子的见面回到两人同居的洞穴时，女人的遗体已经冰冷。虽然明白自己深爱着的只是一个寿命短促的人类，可是还不满四十岁的女人身体一直都很健朗，唯一的古怪之处是她在死前一段时间常常噩梦连连，睡不好觉，精神恍惚。抱着女人业已死去的尸体整整一夜，对死因越想越觉得可疑的拉刻西斯愤怒地冲进海龙王的寝殿，向其询问真相。海龙王却闭口不言，只要求他将余生的爱给予为他抚育后嗣的堂妹。本以为这件丑闻会随着女人的死慢慢被人淡忘，但随后上演的一件事又将大家的目光聚焦在了一起。曾有族人亲眼目睹拉刻西斯怒气冲冲地找到伊纹纳，与她发生激烈争吵。就在争吵过后的第二天，伊纹纳居然一头撞死在‘龙之躯’半山腰，自尽了。消息再也不可遏制，迅速传播开来。当时就流传出好几种说法。最贴近事实的一个是，伊纹纳嫉恨那个夺走了她幸福的女人，在海龙王的默许下，将其毒杀。”

阿尔斐杰洛越发专注地凝视故事的讲述者，安静地听着。

“拉刻西斯全身心地爱着那个女人，甚至有传言称他为了那个女人恢复知觉。对此龙族有严格规定，恢复知觉的龙族必须受到重罚，但毕竟是海龙王亲族，碍于情面，海龙王包庇了拉刻西斯，可他不能容忍那个人类女子继续留在山上，时时刻刻提醒他这桩海龙族史无前例的巨大丑闻。他借伊纹纳之手秘密处置了那个女人，等于把一切过错，连同拉刻西斯犯下的那一份，一并归咎于她的身上。我听父亲说过，海龙王命人在女人每日的饭食中下了毒|药，那药剂量不大时，偶尔吃几次不会致人死亡，但超过一定剂量就会使人夜夜梦魇，最终心悸而死。伊纹纳是谋杀的具体执行者。阴谋暴露后，她羞愧难当，同时为了维护海龙王的名誉，只能自我了断。得知真相的拉刻西斯陷入无法排解的悲恸之中，郁郁寡欢，不到一个月便随爱人而去，哭死在‘龙之心’的山顶。海龙王强压下所有的风言风语，这件事从此在卡塔特再也没有人敢提起，成为一个永远的禁忌。”

阿尔斐杰洛伸手摸一摸下巴，这个凄美而又阴谋丛生的爱情悲剧，并没有使他有任何悲伤或哀悯的感觉。“恢复知觉是什么意思？”

“龙族的交|配都是在发|情期进行的。所谓的恢复知觉，就是指在发|情期外的时间对异性身体产生向往。”

“原来如此。但是堂兄妹交|配……那不是乱伦吗？”

“龙族没有乱伦一说。血统越高贵越接近，诞下的子嗣力量就越强。不要说堂兄妹，亲兄妹都可以共结连理。这在卡塔特是常态。自从火龙王首开先河，许多上位龙族都开始争相效仿。”

“说来听听。”

身子不由往前倾倒，阿尔斐杰洛像一个急着听故事的孩子似的瞪大眼睛，透露出强烈的求知欲望。许普斯则像个忠心侍候少爷的执事。如实解答阿尔斐杰洛的每一个问题，让他为自己呈上的结果感到满意，好像是他天生背负的一种使命。

如果从人类的角度看待龙族的繁衍史，一定会因为其愚昧落后的观念而感到难以理解。虽然龙族在面对杂交时显示出强烈的抗拒，杜绝任何跨种族的繁殖行为——火龙族只可与火龙族培育子嗣，同理，海龙族的交|配对象必须是海龙族，然而在同一种群内部，直系血统间的配种却大受欢迎，近亲结合的现象屡见不鲜，几乎可以用混乱来形容。为保障后裔力量强盛，贵族只与贵族通婚，极力避免平民的贱血染指自家的族谱。在龙裔昌盛时期，不平等阶级间的互相结合被视作耻辱。

为了确保血统纯度，地位尊贵的上层龙族一直都遵循直系亲属互相通婚的传统。姐弟，兄妹，堂亲与表亲……如果平辈无合适的结婚对象，就跨代寻找。由于雌龙绝育的年龄远低于雄龙，因此一般而言只能是高一辈的雄龙娶低一辈的雌龙，有时甚至会出现父女结合的极端现象。一旦遇到此类特殊情况，双方便无法形成婚姻关系，只是单纯地为完成传宗接代的任务而进行交|合。

贵族中间近亲通婚的代表人物，当属火龙一族的族长。

“远古时期，高智慧的强大魔法生命——巨龙，在这个世界觉醒了。巨龙的族群分火龙和海龙，生息于卡塔特山脉。在数之不尽的同类中间，最强壮聪慧的个体便是火龙王和海龙王。他们在龙族诞生之初便被推举为各自族群的领袖，得以将全族尽皆号令执掌，而他们对配偶的选择及之后的繁衍任务，也与龙族的命运紧密相连。”诉说这段历史时，许普斯无论是面部神情还是口吻，都丝毫显现不出他对自身种族的热爱，纯粹是想要完成阿尔斐杰洛交代的任务，流利而详细地进行叙述，“龙族子民按照力量的强弱被逐阶划分为若干等级，两位龙王的家族理所当然成为一等贵族。遗憾的是，海龙王的本家成员只有两个弟弟，火龙王则有一姐一妹。好在当时的龙族足够兴旺繁盛，巨龙多如天空的星星，有不少适婚对象可供两位龙王遴选。海龙王和他的弟弟们分别在海龙族内地位靠前的贵族女性里选定中意的妻子，与他们不同，火龙王不希望后裔血管中有外人的血液流淌，拒绝与其他火龙族贵族女性婚配。而在家族内部择偶的结果，便是同时迎娶自己的姐妹。自那日起，火龙族最显赫的嫡系传人始终带着近亲婚姻孕育而出的高贵血液，代代传承下去。”

由于谈话的内容逐渐过渡到阿尔斐杰洛向来厌恶的某头雄性火龙，那双紫罗兰色的眼眸开始阴晴不定地闪烁起锐利的凶光。但他没有阻止许普斯往下说。

“沿族长开辟的繁衍道路发展下去，奉行外人不婚的原则，就这样一直传了九代，终于无以为继。火龙王这一代的传人是雅麦斯，他的父母在离世前未能给他添一个妹妹，更糟糕的是频繁的战火导致卡塔特龙裔锐减，十不存一，加之始终不见起色的生育率，使火龙族其他贵族也大都绝嗣。能不能匹配到合格的婚姻对象都已成问题，更遑论血统的尊贵和纯正度。无论雅麦斯乐意与否，他都必须舍弃上位龙族的尊严，考虑与平民通婚。”

“就是那个呼声很高的孤塔守卫队队长芭琳丝？”

“芭琳丝是贵族与平民的混血，给予她贵族血统的祖先能一直追溯到火龙王与其亲姐的后代维比沃斯。尽管芭琳丝体内的火龙王之血掺进了平民的低劣血统，已变得相当稀薄，但她依旧是雅麦斯配偶的最佳人选。”

火龙族内部由于只剩雅麦斯一颗独苗而无法继续传递高贵的血统，直系继承者一脉的香火难以延续，无疑是卡塔特衰弱的一个缩影。但是，此等困境绝非火龙王后人所要面临，同样的噩耗还降临在子嗣昌盛的海龙族身上。海龙王和他的两位胞弟构成的三大贵族，这一代诞下的全是男胎。布里斯、许普斯和菲拉斯若要将血脉传承下去，只有一个选择：与平民女性结合。贵族之血一旦被稀释，将难以确保后辈的力量强大如初。如果连上层贵族的力量都逐渐呈现弱势，龙族的整体衰弱便是必然，无可挽回。

“真是蒙昧、野蛮而又不开化的种族啊……”歪斜地躺在被羊毛织物包围的温暖中，阿尔斐杰洛用手背垫着下巴，旁若无人地讥讽着，“自认高贵于世间任何种族的巨龙，其本质只是群下贱、愚蠢、闭塞，不知进步的野兽，难怪卡塔特始终停留在原始的氏族社会裹足不前。不知道你怎么想，苏洛，总之我越来越觉得自己举起的大旗是正确的了。”

与沙发上亢奋的男子不同，苏洛一言不发，自始至终都面露不忿地低着头。现在与自己生死相连的那位契约者，只是阿尔斐杰洛随意使唤的一只应声虫，尽管从许普斯口中，苏洛知道了很多不曾了解的奇闻，但是内心的愤懑让他只想尽快远离阿尔斐杰洛所在的这个地方，除此以外再无其他想法。

“谢谢你，许普斯，谢谢你告诉了我那么多闻所未闻之事，让我更加坚定自己的理念。你下去待命吧。噢对了，忘记告诉你，我很喜欢你现在的样子。”

因受到表扬而感到高兴的许普斯带着微微自豪的笑容倒退着走出房间。苏洛也想一同离开，立刻迅捷地从座位上站起来。

“如果没事了的话……”

对他的行动早有预料的阿尔斐杰洛动作比他更快，瞬移似的来到他跟前，双手扶住苏洛的肩膀两侧，让他无法走开。

“闲聊了那么久差点错过约定时间。我要去接柏伦格了，啊，还得叫上华伦达因。”两双眼睛近距离对视着，“你可以在附近随意走动，但最好不要离开这座地下城。等我办完事情回来，我还要再看到你。”

苏洛没有说不的机会，因为阿尔斐杰洛比他更早离开，心急火燎地出了屋。

被丢弃在原地的男人无趣地站着，过了好一会儿才挪动脚步，走出这座华宅，关上门。

从这儿看不见月亮，但此刻已经过了晚饭时间，苏洛知道，在外面的世界，月亮已经升了起来。

而在这个深暗的地下堡垒，代替月光给周围照明的是烛台里跳动的火焰。橙光照着远处的楼阁台榭，近处的精美壁画，照着苏洛在长廊移动的身影。

胸中积郁多时的苦闷仿佛化身为坚韧的藤蔓，死死地锁住心脏，挤压得他喘不过气来。担忧，畏怯，和焦虑纠缠在一起，如滚滚浪涛不断侵扰苏洛思绪的海岸，不让他有片刻时间安宁，连身后紧紧跟随的许普斯不断回响的脚步声都没有如此让人心烦。

死战的日子近了。这也就意味着在他授意下的某项行动已经迫在眉睫，很快就要实施。

那张留给卢奎莎的羊皮纸条……

苏洛必须这么做，为了彻底洗清她的嫌疑，只有这个办法。

两人密切的关系，卡塔特人人皆知。虽然苏洛痛下决心与她断绝来往，分手至今已有七年，可实在太晚，因为在更长的时间里，卢奎莎一直都是以苏洛女伴的身份出现于公众面前。在龙族看来，两个人是一体的。

这一死板印象会造成极为致命的后果。站在龙族的立场，苏洛自然是罪不可恕的逆贼，但是既没有参与叛乱也不了解叛乱实情的卢奎莎显然不是，她只是苏洛曾经的爱侣。

可以确定的是，即便两人早有分道扬镳的事实，两位龙王的判断也无法被撼动分毫。向来生性多疑的龙王的惯性思维一定会把卢奎莎视为谋逆者同党，与苏洛、阿尔斐杰洛一并治罪。他们根本不会关心事实真相，就像当年明明证据不足却依然鲁莽粗率地判定阿尔斐杰洛杀了雅士帕尔，在他们看来，事实是怎样根本不重要，只要结果符合他们的期望，就可以把任何事情歪曲成事实。不经调查，仅凭对卢奎莎的厌恶，视她为阿尔斐杰洛和自己的同伙，一定会是这样。而他们的这一判决，无疑将毁掉卢奎莎的人生。

她会被放逐，被处以重罚。下半生的光阴，极有可能要在暗无天日的孤塔高墙铁栏中度过。虽然还能活命，却是等同于死。

倘若卢奎莎受苏洛牵连被投入孤塔的结局已成必然，那么苏洛要做的，就是尽可能将自己造成的伤害降至最小。

确保卢奎莎后半生无虞，阻止那几乎可以预见的悲哀命运，同时又不能背叛阿尔斐杰洛，泄露他的行动，苏洛必须想一个折中的办法。

希望她能够领悟那些文字的含义，领悟他的苦处和用意，作出正确的判断吧。

 

CCXVI

 

白罗加走上长长的台阶，来到龙神殿辉煌的大门前，看到两名守夜的守护者恹恹地靠着两旁的廊柱，眼睛半闭半睁，头低了又抬，抬了又低，酷似两只啄米的鸡。

一直到白罗加用冰冷的哼声提醒二人，他已经在门口候了五六秒。

“怎么回事？”瞬间惊醒的守护者一时无法分辨这是梦境还是现实，伸手摸了摸惺忪的双眼，眼前慢慢浮现出一个男人的轮廓，“白、白罗加大人……！”

“马上就要打仗了，虽然战斗的事与你们无关，可你们肩负保护龙王之责，居然在值班时打起了瞌睡？就算我给你们的脖子来一刀，你们也不会有什么反应吧。”

唾手可得的首席宝座助长了白罗加的自信，备受两位龙王器重的他，说话的态度与气势比以往更加张狂。面对他盛气凌人的训斥，两位守护者好像丢了魂似的脸色惨白嘴唇发颤，恨不得就地挖个洞把自己埋了，口中发出模糊的讨饶般的悲鸣。

“真是罪该万死……我们一定注意，下次绝不会再犯了。”

“要时刻保持警惕。”

“遵命！可是，您这时候来，究竟……”

“噢，你们要阻止我？”

“万万不敢，但这个时间两位龙王大人已经歇下了。要不要我们通报？”

“没有那个必要。”

白罗加甩了甩袖子，踏进殿门。

神殿里没有点蜡烛，但外面的阳光依然能穿过任何足以钻透的缝隙不遗余力地撒落进来，保证每个角落都透着不同亮度的光。白罗加先去了海龙王大人的寝宫，行进到离宫门十米时，他从寝宫安静的程度判断出里面的老者已然熟睡。于是他改道去宫殿另一侧，在宽阔的长廊疾走着，寄希望于火龙王大人还未安寝。事情紧急，他已经做好即使被责骂也要将睡眠中的老者弄醒的准备。

“谁在外面？”

——令人欣慰的是，寝殿里传出了火龙王充满警觉的叫声。

“抱歉打扰您的休息，”急促推开的宫门中现出白罗加躬身行礼的人影，“是我。”

“你怎么来了？”床沿坐着的火龙王看向他，用严厉的眼神将他全身上下苛责了一遍。“不都已经谈妥，照你的方案去做了吗？”

“济伽的问题恐怕得先缓一缓了。”白罗加谦恭地抬起身子，眸中闪烁出锐利的光芒，“足够的证据表明，有更大的忧患需要我们解决。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间应为1260年2月  
> 为了给新的篇章做铺垫，本章塞进了很多与目前主线无关的内容（交|配啦，发|情啦=.=），已经很努力精简了，大纲里还有一大堆没忍心拖进来_(:з」∠)_  
> 补龙族繁衍史/算辈分关系/想龙族龙套名什么的快把笔者大脑掏空了……


	105. 阿尔斐杰洛（86）

CCXVII

 

时间已是夜晚。炙热的太阳依旧高挂于不见月亮的天际，维持着白昼的晖光，向广袤的卡塔特山脉喷吐出温暖却不乏闷热的气流。

宁静的龙海，徘徊于沉睡的边际，平稳如镜。“龙之力”轻盈透明的海面，也充分曝露在阳光的照晒下，反射出亮蓝色的粼粼波光。

忽然，不知从哪儿刮过来一阵风，推动着海面，吹起层层涟漪。风力越来越大，海上的波纹也随之越来越动荡，似乎在预示着一场暴风雨的降临。

尼克勒斯睁开双瞳，抬起埋在翅膀下面的脑袋，望了望无端兴起剧烈山风的天空后，视线立刻转向了自己的左前爪。

那个地方有不寻常的痛意，刺激着他的神经系统，就是这股痛意将他从睡眠中震醒。

惊疑之色爬上海龙面颊。尼克勒斯抖落身上的海水飞回岸边，恢复人形，摊开手掌检查自己的伤处。

虽说感觉到了一种被利刃刺穿的剧痛，但是平滑完好的左掌看不到任何伤痕。手心持续发散的痛意，无外乎一个可能——与他连结着契约的那个人类受伤了。

尼克勒斯当即作出了一个符合目前现象和共生契约特性的推断——主人阿尔斐杰洛，陷入了一场战斗，并且手部负了伤。

想起近几年针对龙术士的一起起事件，尼克勒斯猛然意识到济伽王将这次诛杀的目标指向了阿尔斐杰洛。仔细追寻他的气息，发现他就在阿尔卑斯山的某个地方。这时候大腿也感到了一阵剧痛，好像一根棒状物插了进来——达斯机械兽人族的钢铁柱！

如果连做过首席的那个人类都难以抵挡以至于手脚双双被敌人打穿，那就证明他遇到的绝不是一般的敌人，要么是实力极其强劲的对手，要么敌人的数量非常庞大，远超过他一人所能力敌的范围。

“该死的……”

忍受着袭遍神经的痛楚，面临艰难抉择的海龙猛地用牙齿咬住嘴唇，从喉间发出鼻音极重的咒骂声。

尼克勒斯不是没有幻想过，或许将来某一天，他和阿尔斐杰洛可以一笑泯恩仇。然而这样的幻想永远只出现在梦里。每次醒来，他都会苦涩地嘲笑自己。

雅麦斯毁了他一生。自己先是听从他的蛊惑，代替他给阿尔斐杰洛当了从者，之后又在他的命令下与自己的主人作对。世上还有比自己更愚蠢的家伙吗？

是的，真正害自己陷入这个境地的是自己的愚蠢。得不到主人的谅解，失去了最亲爱的兄长希赛勒斯的信赖，永远徘徊在痛苦的深渊悔不当初……真正毁掉尼克勒斯人生的，是他对雅麦斯愚蠢的盲从和对人类根深蒂固的偏见。事情不会平白无故地出现，如果不是因为尼克勒斯自身存在被他人攻陷和利用的弱点，外人根本找不到插足进来的裂隙，自己也就不会被雅麦斯牵着鼻子走。

但是后悔和埋怨解决不了问题。只有承认并改正自身的错误，才可以做到赎罪。并不是一定要获取某些人的原谅，而是让自己的心灵获得平静。在过去那么漫长的时间里，他都没有尝试这么做过。

尼克勒斯不禁为自己的愚笨摇了摇头。在迷茫、纠结中，自己错失了太多东西。只要回首过去，更正错误，不就足够了吗？也许现在就有一个改过自新的机会。

——援助阿尔斐杰洛。

这样，一定就可以重新得到哥哥的爱……

在不确定敌人的具体数量前，自己只身前往救援，显然有些冒失。但尼克勒斯的出击并不是为了与异族部队交战。把在这附近陷入重围的阿尔斐杰洛接回来，带到安全地带就已足够。

主人所在的位置离卡塔特并不远，只要暂且击退异族，载他上山，就能摆脱追兵的纠缠。当这个想法坚定地浮现在脑海里，化身为巨龙形象的尼克勒斯立刻振翅往彩虹桥的方向飞去。

“尼克勒斯大人，什么事这样慌张？”

望着掠过头顶的巨大黑影，很快就要结束一天值勤工作的守桥者杜拉斯特仰起脑袋，大声朝他叫唤。

“啧。”

不得已放慢速度的尼克勒斯朝下方的守护者磨了磨牙，有些不好意思又觉得烦躁地移开视线。要是让别人知道自己准备给那个男人帮忙，实在太丢面子了。卡塔特人尽皆知过去的二十多年自己一直躲避着阿尔斐杰洛，互为契约者的两人不仅没有任何来往还几乎把对方当作仇人一般。尽管尼克勒斯已经决定要与那个人类冰释前嫌，但这并不代表他愿意告诉旁人自己多年来的坚持是错误和愚蠢的。

倔强的自尊心不容许他向杜拉斯特做任何解释。匆忙赶路的海龙只来得及朝桥上的人回了句，“我有急事出去下！去去就来！”便快速离开对方的视野，一道烟飞走了。

 

CCXVIII

 

深夜的卡塔特，正处于一天之中最寂静的时间。挺拔的龙山，壮秀的龙海，都静幽幽地沉睡着。但是，没有声息的夜里，却忽然响起了一批不合时宜的脚步声，踏着山道上的石阶，显得格外杂乱和响亮。突如其来的纷扰打破了原有的宁静。一股不安的气氛，正在山间悄然蔓延。

“火龙王大人，海龙王大人，”一名守护者神色匆匆步履急切地走进殿内，在离台阶十米的位置半跪下来，乖巧地向两位族长汇报，“魔法渡鸦都已经出发了，没有一只遗漏。”

本应在翌日上午按时发布的召集令提前发布，紧迫的现实让端坐在高处的老者焦躁不安。他们没有回应，只挥了挥衣袖，让守护者退下。

宽阔到足可容纳百余人的大厅里，龙术士白罗加孤独矗立的身影被璀璨的灯光投射在铺着红毯的台阶上，与宝座上的两位龙王一起等待会议出席者的到来。

空气中飘荡着愤怒的因子，浓烈得几乎能碰触到人的肌肤。擅于察言观色的白罗加见此情景，始终一言不发地卓立着，微微低下的目光落在眼前的地毯，小心翼翼地保持静默，以免触动两位族长的怒火。

余光里可以看到，海龙王手抚眉心，饱经风霜的脸庞被苦恼和疲惫占据着，头颅好像不愿接受现实般摇了又摇，似乎还没有从先前听闻报告的震惊中缓过神来。

比他的反应激烈百倍，火龙王十指牢牢地扣着宝座扶手，肌肉紧绷的面庞好似干瘦的树皮，无数皱纹挤撞在一起，埋在枯瘠皮肤下的每一根神经似乎都在猛烈地暴动着。哪怕只用眼角悄悄地瞥视一秒，白罗加都会因为无法面对他的怒颜而心生胆怯地把头低得更深。

“说啊，”火龙王专横而阴沉的目光紧盯住下方的龙术士，低声怒道，“刚刚不是说得挺有理有据的嘛，现在怎么不说了？哑巴了？”

“火龙王大人……”

“接着说。”

“是的。”白罗加在继续报告之前，先哼了一声，清理了一下嗓子，“那男人勾结异族，意图谋反的迹象一早就有。那年我奉命审讯混入密探中间的细作，查到比尔和韦斯利，那男人却跳出来替他们说情。事情过去没多久，比尔就在随后的一次任务中被异族大卸八块，这也太巧了，铁定是自导自演的假死戏码。对于异族的奸细，那男人选择了包庇。”

“你那个时候的报告似乎不是这样吧？你说首席干扰你执行任务，控诉他和一些密探交往过密，却对他与异族勾搭成奸的事只字不提。可见你也是现在才把这些事串联在一起的。”

“那男人说得言之凿凿，多少动摇了我的判断。我还真以为……”

白罗加吞吞吐吐的回答，令火龙王更加不悦地昂起头颅。“你当时拿这件事做文章，撺掇不少守护者联名弹劾首席，原来连你自己也不相信首席是有罪的吗？”

“算了，追究过去的责任对解决当前困局没有一点帮助，就不要扯那些陈年旧事了。”海龙王有些强硬地插|入到谈话当中，给了白罗加一个凌厉的眼神后，转头对火龙王说，“当务之急是要阻止阿尔斐杰洛那个叛徒。我们必须召回乔贞。”

与阿尔斐杰洛实力对等的龙术士只有两人。杳无音讯的修齐布兰卡早已被判定死亡，眼下只有重新启用乔贞这一条路可走。

对海龙王提议深表赞同的火龙王带着意味深长的表情点了点头，心想着要即刻召唤守护者进来补发一道召集令，白罗加的辩解声却突然响彻大殿。

“我也可以平定叛乱，请给我一个机会！”乔贞的名字就好像一个魔咒般刻在白罗加的心头挥之不去，终生都要活在他的阴影下。在听到那个名字的下一瞬间，这位一直以“首席”为人生终极目标并不断向其发动冲刺的龙术士立刻敏锐地觉察出自身微妙而又尴尬的处境，害怕宠信度的下滑使自己失去竞争资格。他动作迅速地迈出双脚，往台阶的方向移了两步，神色焦急地表示，“乔贞离开卡塔特那么多年，谁知道他人在哪儿，一时半会儿不一定找得到他，而事发突然……”

“一些密探能找到他。”火龙王斜着视线，冰冷而敷衍地回答了下方失态的男子，都没拿正眼看他一下，显示出他对这名请缨者的不耐烦。

两位龙王充分表明了自身的态度，失去信任的白罗加只能将不甘的怒气藏在心里，暗自咬紧了牙。他本想继续进行申辩，但守护者的通报声阻止了他。

其余出席者也陆陆续续地到场了。

这一夜的龙神殿热闹非凡。如果考虑到目前的时间是深夜，这人声喧嚷的景象，简直有些不正常。

年高德劭的九名长老全体出动，带着满脸的困倦悉数入宫，紧急的召唤使有些人来不及换上得体的正装，就匆匆赶过来觐见。分两列排开的九张座椅，把议事大厅最中间的位置占得满满当当。给长老们让位的白罗加，自觉移动到座椅后方，与随后进来的菲拉斯、休利叶、希赛勒斯、布里斯、雅麦斯一起在较偏的地方站着，目光凝重地投向台阶。老当益壮的两位龙王身着朴素的长袍，沉默而严肃地坐在王座之上，使得整个气氛更加沉重。

“事情怎么样你们已经都或多或少听到风声了吧。”火龙王的目光朝列席的各位巡视一圈，停顿了片刻后，缓缓地说道，“白罗加，还是你负责说明吧。”

“是的。”得到允许的白罗加稍稍往前站了一步，“第二任首席阿尔斐杰洛·罗西与异族势力暗通款曲，意欲里应外合颠覆龙族的政权，事态已经很明了了。”

此话一出，原本肃穆安静的议事厅顿时掀起了轩然大波，在紧张和慌乱的议论声逐渐不可收拾地蔓延开来前，火龙王仪态威严地抬起手掌，压下所有的细碎声音，让白罗加继续说。

“叛徒明确说到与他合作的对象是刹耶王不是济伽王。不仅求得了异族外援，龙术士中间也早有人选择了背叛，投奔他的麾下。”

“济伽只是迷惑我们视线的一个幌子吗？”大惊失色的特尔米修斯激动地从口腔中喷出一股气流，吹歪了自己的胡子，“那孤塔遭劫的事……”

“贾修——那个重犯，难道被阿尔斐杰洛救走了？”瑟兰崔斯面色讶然，不停张望身边的其他长老。

“早知道他会被敌人所用，倒不如一开始就处决了他！”胡戈蒂斯愤怒地拍打着座椅两边的横木。

在龙族招揽的龙术士中间，贾修可谓是一个暴戾恣雎、丧尽天良的恶棍。虽然这样的人在整个群体中只是个特例，但卡塔特确实用人失察，在龙术士选拔问题上，背负着不可推卸的责任。贾修还是训练生时，屈服于严师的教棒之下，尚能克制自己的本性，大家只当他是个吊儿郎当的顽劣之徒，觉得奥诺马伊斯多教训他几次就会改好。直到受封为龙术士后，他才彻底暴露出他的劣根性，行事越发肆无忌惮。他对杰诺特做了十分可怕的事，致使其伤残毁容，破坏了龙王立下的龙术士不可私斗的规矩，极大地挑战了龙王的权威，本来是不可能宽恕的死罪。然而，倘若处决贾修，桑契斯作为他的从者也会死，这个损失是龙族承受不起的。所以他们只能把他关进孤塔，永远不给他自由，没想到他居然离奇逃生，还当了反叛者的走狗……

“那么英格利忒，波德第兹，麦克辛，修齐布兰卡，他们的死，也都是阿尔斐杰洛勾结刹耶王所为吗？”赛克斯图斯带着求解的目光看向白罗加。

“这些目前还不能确定。”白罗加眼神阴鸷，语带机锋地说，“可以确定的是，敌人的队伍里，恐怕不止贾修一个变节者，一定还有别的龙术士。也就是参与了此前讨伐济伽战斗的某些龙术士。否则阿尔斐杰洛不可能知道那么多与时俱进的消息。”

“和那个男人关系最密切的，不就是苏洛和卢奎莎了吗？”冈督伊斯发出苦闷的低吼，“那两人是他的举荐者。”

“混蛋！那个惺惺作态的叛徒，竟然戏弄了我等那么久……”切齿的愤恨从努美索尼斯口中溢出，诉说着在座众人的心情。

前任首席谋反的事实，让所有人都陷入了直至现在都难以笃信却又不得不去接受和面对的愤懑情绪中。联想到阿尔斐杰洛卸任前数次下山的异常举动，一定是想要寻觅同伙而在外奔波忙碌，为了让自己能够自由地在人界行动，铺陈结盟事宜，他甚至主动向龙王请辞……彻骨的冷意贯穿了魔导团首席长老门德松提斯的脊梁。不常有的惊悚表情此刻完全占据了他老而弥坚的脸庞。所有的碎片全都粘合起来，化为一个残忍的事实。只要一想到阿尔斐杰洛躲在幕后做出的种种，门德松提斯就觉得浑身发冷，连舌头都因恐惧而麻痹了，好像有一条用荆棘做成的鞭子勒住了他的颈脖，让他难以喘息。

“其实，所有的阴谋皆有迹可循……只是我们疏忽大意，才让他钻了空子。”门德松提斯艰难地从口中说出完整的字句，“一个被冤枉成凶手的人怎么可能再为我族献上忠诚呢？是我们纵容了他太长时间。一粒沙子很微小，总会被人自然地忽略掉，当一粒又一粒的沙子渐渐堆积成沙山，沉重地压覆在我们身上时，才会发现一切都已经太晚。放虎归山是一个错误。不得不说，我们太过相信孤塔结界对他的驯化。”

虽然并不知道是什么外因促成阿尔斐杰洛如此轻松地摆脱了“宁神结界”的掌控，但门德松提斯所说的话也算属实，因此两位龙王听到这露骨的言语后，只是不满意地揪了揪眉毛，没有任何反驳。

“就算阿尔斐杰洛蒙受了不白之冤，对我族心怀怨恨，可是叛变……真的能做到吗？”康德奈斯局促地摸了摸胡须，质疑道，“不要忘了我们实行人龙共生方案的前提。契约一方的龙族从者，始终是制约着龙术士的枷锁啊。”

谈话进行到这里，火龙王环视了一周列席的众人，寻找尼克勒斯的身影，视线中却只看到与他容颜体格相仿的兄长。希赛勒斯尽管身姿挺拔地面对台阶，眼睛却时不时地朝殿外瞟去，满怀敬意和肃然的面容依稀带着一丝焦躁，似乎也在疑惑弟弟何时到来。

“尼克勒斯在哪里啊？发生了那么严重的事，他身为阿尔斐杰洛的契约者难道要知情不报、逃避责罚吗？”火龙王厉声朝门外喝道，当班的守护者立即麻利地快步小跑进来，半跪在阶梯下，恭敬地听从他的吩咐。“快，去把尼勒克斯叫来！”

守护者领命退下后，众人继续接着之前的话题，讨论该如何应对这场由前任首席引发的叛乱风波。

“就算贾修已经被收买为阿尔斐杰洛的走狗，苏洛和卢奎莎也都成了那个贼人的心腹，就算这些都是事实，我奇怪的是，为何他们的从者不向我族示警？”康德奈斯提出了这个颇为关键同时也深深困惑在场众人的问题。“无论是桑契斯，许普斯还是吉芙纳，包括尼克勒斯，都没有及时向我等禀明阿尔斐杰洛的阴谋。意志薄弱的人类无法守住立场倒也罢了，但是我不相信我族子民中间居然也会出现叛徒，选择为敌人隐瞒！”

“在我得到的消息中，特别提到了这点。”突然张口的白罗加恰如其时地把话语权接管到自己手中，“据说是用上了抽取灵魂的方式，迫使他们无法传话，乖乖闭上了嘴。”

“抽取灵魂？”布里斯不可思议地问道。

“传闻中的极恶黑魔法，尘封于历史的记忆中，如今，重现于世了。那些与叛徒契约相连的龙族，灵魂早已泯灭，徒留下一具空壳，成为供叛徒随意摆弄的傀儡！”

“居然会做到这种程度？难道那个时候和我们一起出战的许普斯……”听了主人断定的话语，一向以沉稳慎重著称的菲拉斯此刻无法掩饰他的惊惶。他挺立的身躯微微发颤，被自身情绪苦苦煎熬，因为没能早点察觉阿尔斐杰洛对许普斯的贻害而感到彻骨的悔恨。即使发现许普斯的异常，他也没有做出任何实际的行动去挽救。“难怪我会有那种感觉，觉得那样的许普斯好像变了一个人。没想到就连他也……可恶！如果我能更加坚持自己的看法，帮助他的话，或许就可以避免……”

火龙王双耳被激烈鼓动的心跳声淹没，根本听不见菲拉斯自我责备的话语。这名高傲自负的老者，心口翻滚着巨大的慌乱与惶恐，但这些情绪很快就被愤怒所取代。

“与外敌勾连，劫狱，杀同伴，斩断契约从者的制衡，主动辞退，挣脱宁神结界……很好，很好。”不可宣泄的怒火漫溢出胸口，火龙王猛地抬起手臂，用力掌掴着自己的王座，因愤怒而高涨的力量变得比以往更加凶猛，摇摇欲坠的扶手几乎被拦腰拍断，“他用了好几年的时间精心策划，就为了报复我们！”

“他不但想要一雪孤塔之耻。他还想冲击权力顶峰。”如此断言的白罗加仅是轻轻努动嘴皮，却无疑吹起了一场猛烈的风暴，“生性贪婪的人永远都是欲壑难填。对最高权力的妄想，觊觎自己根本不应该得到的东西，历来都是这样。那个男人潜滋暗长的野心使他根本不满足于安分守己地当一个首席。他真正想要的是比首席更高的地位。等这份欲望膨胀到再也无法压抑的地步时，他就会举起叛旗，用武力实现自己的野望。”

这话听起来用心颇为险恶，但不可否认的是，白罗加所言确实切中了要害。龙王绝不会饶恕胆敢觊觎只有他们才可以掌握的最高权力的狂徒。

那个躲在敌人阵营招降纳叛的混蛋……

事情会恶化到眼下这个态势实在是让人无法忍受。白罗加不安好心的挑唆话语，使火龙王难以抑制的怒火进一步升温。只听见嘭的一声，这位老者猛然站立起来，视线在大厅里转了又转，忽然眼角瞥到了一个人，举起的手臂颤抖地戳了过去。

“你——培养出一颗毒瘤！！”

失去理智的火龙王疾言厉色地痛斥着，将全部的怒火悉数倾倒在从始至终没有说过一句话的奥诺马伊斯，这位深受龙术士尊敬和爱戴的恩师身上。

听到这个冰冷高傲且满含怨忿的声音，被狠狠责骂的这位海龙族男子眉宇间急剧划过一丝不悦，像是和火龙王对峙一样霍然离开座位站起来。

“是你们培育了它。你们。”奥诺马伊斯的话声很平静，却裹挟着暴雨将至的气势，“我给了阿尔斐杰洛坚实的技艺，让他足够御敌，给了他坚定的心，让他不会困惑于自己的使命。可惜他未能将高洁的信念贯彻始终，因为他被动摇了，被污染了。在他心中种下黑暗与邪恶幼苗的人，是你们。”

火龙王身边的海龙王已经站起来做好制止他冲下去叫骂的准备，但是听完奥诺马伊斯发人深省之语的火龙王却突然闭口不言，维持着死一般的沉默，十秒后方才坐下来。尽管没有再说什么，却一直用苛烈的目光冷冷地瞪着依旧在原地站立着的那位长老，怎么样也不肯撤移视线。

令人恐怖的死寂瞬间吞没了整个议事大厅。受够了火龙王责备的奥诺马伊斯又坚持与他对视了几秒，终于黑着脸转身出了大殿。

众人无言地注视他离去，没有人上前阻止，也没有人敢于发声。奥诺马伊斯离开大殿没多久，一位头盔上插着苍鹭羽毛、腰悬利剑身披银铠的魁伟男子从殿外小跑着奔进来。他不是别人，正是杜拉斯特。这位忠厚可靠、从不擅离岗位的守护者离开本应守护的彩虹桥，神色慌张地冲进龙神殿，实在让人惊讶他的出现，看来有非常紧急的事情要马上禀明。

“尼克勒斯大人一小时前突然离开，不知去向，到现在都没有回来！我担心他出事了。”

“坏了，”听完他的报告，白罗加不假思索地说道，“尼克勒斯的灵魂想必已经被夺去了！”

“什么……”恐惧淹没了希赛勒斯，几乎贯穿他的脊柱。

抽取灵魂，剥夺自由意志，让独立、高贵的龙族沦陷为一具具行尸走肉，这样的悲运如今降临在了尼克勒斯身上。

弟弟惨遭毒手，灵魂被夺走……意味着他不再记得我，不再记得他以往相信的一切。希赛勒斯手捧胸膛，感到心脏一阵绞痛。

从者的感觉，化为了一条密流，淌进主人心底。同一契约下的主从，本就心意相通，在如此之近的距离下，身旁的休利叶马上感觉到对方的异常。

“希赛勒斯，你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”

胸口的痛意是那样明显，连休利叶都觉得呼吸困难。这一刻他好像感受到了从希赛勒斯那里传达过来的切身痛苦，忧心忡忡地看向了他。眼前的海龙族男子身躯半弯，脸色苍白，眼神空虚游移，却又强打精神装作毫无异状，但任何人看了都会觉得他随时有可能晕倒。

“不行，去休息一下！”休利叶立刻上前扶住他的背，不让他倒下。从未发生过的这个状况让他束手无策，除了用空洞的语言去安抚为弟弟担惊受怕的希赛勒斯，休利叶一时间想不出更好的办法。“事情还没有弄清楚前，不要多想！”

就在大家都因为希赛勒斯的异样而投去狐疑和关怀的目光时，唯有门德松提斯视线面对的方向与他们不同。他带着寡淡而冷峻的表情，向两位龙王进言。

“很明显叛军决定在我族派出大部队第二次远征济伽期间乘虚而入。至今都无法查实刹耶阵营所在位置的我们不可能主动出击，除了严防死守以外别无他法。我们务必用最短的时间确保龙术士集结完毕，远方牵制济伽的那支部队也要在敌人进攻之前星夜兼程赶回来。所有人做好战斗准备，依靠彩虹桥隧道的优越性，给敌人迎头痛击，将阿尔斐杰洛的阴谋掐灭在摇篮里！”

个别长老深以为然地点点头，想要就此进行深入的探讨，却被白罗加抢白过去。

“敢问长老，苏洛、卢奎莎这对帮凶要如何料理？”白罗加双眼浮动出毒蛇般狠辣的光芒，身子向前一探，恭敬地请示门德松提斯。

“一定要封锁消息，千万不能让他们发现我们早已经有所准备。等他们上山，不管有没有叛乱的意图，都必须立刻控制起来，仔细审查。”

门德松提斯话音刚落，白罗加还来不及让得意的笑容绽放开来，门外，急遽的脚步声再次撞击着每个人的心房。简直是一波未平一波又起，又一名守护者不顾场合地朝议事大厅横冲直撞过来。

“龙王大人，不好……大、大事不好了！噢噢！”

在众目睽睽之下跌撞着奔跑进来的这名守护者由于重心不稳，踉跄着栽倒下来，铠甲护膝砸在大理石地板上，发出令人心惊的敲打声。他没有再站起来，好似被某种可怕的东西夺去了心魂，脸色一阵青一阵白，居然大失形象地在地面匍匐，手脚并用，往台阶的位置爬。

所有人都带着难以理解的目光望向他，就连海龙王都因无法容忍这名守护者魂不附体的窝囊模样而忍不住发出怒喝。

“把你的舌头给我捋直了！”

“是、是的……”跪在地上的守护者慢慢抬起下颚，打结的舌头艰难地转动着，说出了一个惊人的噩耗。“首席大人……不不，前任首席大人，打上山来了——杀人了！”

举座皆惊，满堂沸然。

始终一语不发的雅麦斯，瞳孔猛地一缩，凶暴的目光陡然凝聚起来，化为一条火蛇，朝殿外远射而去——

在遥远的卡塔特山脉的入口，温热斑驳的鲜血涂满了七彩的道路。

事态无须多问，一目了然。

敌人——出现在彩虹桥尽头绚烂缤纷的光晕中，翩翩走来的人影，其身形，其容姿，毫无疑问是第二任首席龙术士，阿尔斐杰洛。

第一个死者很快出现了。他是暂替杜拉斯特值勤的一名守护者。入侵的男子一上山就结果了他。

紧接着的第二个第三个第四个，他们是路过的巡逻人员，发现同伴被杀，赶来查看情况。阿尔斐杰洛同样没有手软，简单明快地解决了他们。

应对这个男人的深夜突袭，从别处巡逻的守护者们匆忙集结，最先赶到彩虹桥支援的仅有十人。他们中间，有阿鲁曼，托雷斯坦，艾德里安等。当他们赶到现场与阿尔斐杰洛相见时，那位款款而来的红金发男子脚下，已经躺着好几具尸体了。

不会是真的吧？

在守护者们心中，对这个男人已完全与龙族对立的事实还存有疑虑，认为他再不济也不至于真的叛变，和他们动真格吧。他曾是保卫卡塔特、战功显著的英雄，数次挫败达斯机械兽人族的大军于前线，根本没有人想过他会突然倒向敌人的怀抱，对自己人反戈一击。

可是当看到同伴全身沾满鲜血的身体，好像被扔弃的垃圾似的歪斜在地上时，这群对敌人尚存侥幸的守护者终于彻底醒悟了。

死者统统是被利器伤到要害部位。伤口之深、死状之惨不由得让人别开视线。或被割喉，或被洞穿心脏。虽是一招毙命，却又在得手后反复补了数刀，刀刀砍在同样的位置。

凶器是握于阿尔斐杰洛右手遍布血迹、长达一米的冰刀。从它捅得破受龙王魔法加持过的守护者铠甲的锋利程度判断，经由阿尔斐杰洛魔法制造的冰刀，足可与削铁如泥的钢剑比拟，甚至更加坚硬锐利。凶手没有采取他最擅长的魔法手段实施杀戮，反以利刃代之，并且刀刀凶残，绝不留活口，就好像在泄私愤一样。

聚集在眼前的只是群小虫子。从彩虹桥缓步而来，目睹对方集结的阿尔斐杰洛没有着急进攻，手持闪耀着微蓝光芒的冰剑，气定神闲地站在二十米开外。

有一条宽阔的浮空山道，与彩虹桥相连。它架在龙之心与龙之躯两座大山间，横跨龙之影、龙之泪、龙之血三片龙海，虽然中间几经曲折，却可以直通龙神殿所在的龙之巅。

如今，双方就对峙在这里。

如果死守这条山道，不让叛徒通过，倒是很容易让他的突袭计划破产。可前提是对方也必须和守护者们一样徒步留在这里。他们面对的是具有飞行能力的龙术士。比起在山道上纠缠，召唤飞行工具绕开防御的守护者直接飞往龙之巅，显然更能达成目的。守护者们脚力再好，到时也只能因为无法追上而放弃。

不过，在他们后方还有巨龙。虽然尚不知晓现在有多少龙族已经觉察到敌人的行动紧急联合起来，但只要阿尔斐杰洛敢越雷池一步，一定会遭到猛烈的阻截。就这样贸然冲向龙之巅，单枪匹马地与巨龙们战斗，简直和自杀没什么两样。这个曾做过五十年首席的男人，应该不会蠢到就这么去急着送死。

那他为什么敢孤身一人进犯呢？无论怎么看，在他身后都不像有援军的样子。

留给守护者们思考的时间着实不多。正前方，敌人有了异动。

阻挡自己前进的有十个人，之后还会慢慢增加，拿剑一个个去砍实在太费劲了，阿尔斐杰洛决定摒弃砍杀的战法，像是要提醒对手注意躲避似的，高调地举起了左手。

手背上，鲜艳的五芒星回路闪耀着血的色泽。

“不管是多么弱的杂碎，只要团结在一起就似乎有勇气了啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛眉眼弯弯，笑中充满了狰狞和残忍。面对在自己失势时肆意地嘲笑奚落、甚至屈服于雅麦斯的淫威诬陷自己入狱的小人，他不会留什么情面。

耳旁呼啸的山风，忽然变得炽热干燥起来，含着灼烫的高温，仿佛要燃烧一切。所有人都能准确嗅到一股焦糊的糟糕气味，就像是大火焚烧树林后留下的灰烬与尘埃的味道。

刺鼻的气味冲进嘴里，艾德里安连忙吞咽了一下口水。直到确确实实地感觉到空气中的燥热，这位矮瘦精悍的守护者才终于理解了阿尔斐杰洛的意图，是真的要置他们于死地。

一枚枚饱满的、炙烫的火焰魔弹破空而出，在耳边轰鸣。摇摇晃晃的守护者们张口结舌地凝视这令人不敢相信的夸张景象。十个，二十个，四十个……被龙术士魔力赋予形态的火弹越来越多，到最后计数已经失去意义。可以确定的一点是，阿尔斐杰洛没有任何保留。

随着火焰魔弹的不断增多，眼前的色彩也变得逐渐浓郁起来。曾经杀死了无数达斯机械兽人族的催命弹，现在要轮到这些为龙族而战的守护者品尝了。

“好了，祈祷的时间开始了。”

阿尔斐杰洛微摊开双手，微微一笑。在众人惊愕呆怔的目光中，烁烁闪耀的火焰魔弹开始了无情的碾压。

平时训练有素的战士们，此刻忘记了挥舞光剑，忘记了战斗，忘记了自身使命，在敌人压倒性的力量面前迷失了自我。所有人都瞠目结舌地呆站着，发不出任何声音。除了张大嘴巴接受事实外，没有别的选择。

凶悍的火焰横扫着阿尔斐杰洛目光触及的一切。面对大开杀戒的前任首席，临时纠集起来的守护者小队根本抵挡不了他的进攻。有人扭头逃走，有人茫然无助地叫喊，还有人自暴自弃地站在原地，认命地闭上双眼。不同反应的人们，迎来的是相同的命运。

所谓的守护者，在阿尔斐杰洛看来，不过是一群狗彘鼠虫之辈罢了。火之魔弹群所到之处再也看不见一个活人的身影。陆陆续续倒地阵亡的龙族战士们，都尽数化为了焦炭。

笔直向前的山道上，只看得到焦黑的痕迹和被风卷起的沙尘。空气中残留下呛鼻的浓重糊味，宣示着生命的逝去。

“真是一点意思都没有。”

消灭了这群蝼蚁后，阿尔斐杰洛若无其事地喃喃自语着，撤去了火焰魔弹和魔法阵，手提染血的冰剑继续前进。

一个头顶深亚麻色乱发的高壮身影晃进了他的眼里。

姗姗来迟的迪特里希一手捂住口鼻一手握着佩剑赶了过来，快速张望了一下周围的惨状。黑灰的浓烟下，显现出艾德里安，托雷斯坦，阿鲁曼等人难以辨识的焦糊尸体，把现场的气氛渲染得格外恐怖。

“不够聪明啊，迪特里希，知道是我来了，不应该躲得远远的吗？”阿尔斐杰洛用明朗的声音跟他打招呼。

刚刚脱离睡梦、连全副武装的铠甲都未能穿戴整齐的壮汉，从慢慢散开的烟尘中看清楚了那位容姿出众的红发男子，顿感五雷轰顶。

“你，这都是你干的？”

迪特里希质问的声音里，有着他自己都未能察觉的颤抖。阿尔斐杰洛没有回答，只是用怜悯的眼神凝视他，好像在看一具尸体。

他不会放过我！与他遭遇的现在，已经不可能再逃了！一想到对手可是那个曾经被誉为首席龙术士的家伙，迪特里希不由得咂了咂嘴。

他知道自己没有松懈的余地。唯一的活路便是先发制人，趁其不备一剑砍了他。

佩剑出鞘的响声犹如冰块滑入水面。迪特里希二话不说拔出武装，带着非生即死的觉悟全力冲去，以杀死阿尔斐杰洛作为前提挥动铁剑。

身前的人影没有任何动作，不避也不闪，好像等着被刺穿一样静静地站着。能赢吗？

铁剑顿停在半空的一幕，让这名精壮的守护者一下子傻眼了。

“怎么可能——？”

龙术士再怎样强悍，到底还是血肉之躯，因此迪特里希完全无法理解阿尔斐杰洛不用右手的冰刃，反而用什么武器都没有的左手去挡剑的这一行为。

银色的脉络仿佛伸展的树枝，镶刻在左臂的皮肤上。在强化魔法的加强下达到堪比钢铁硬度的手臂，不偏不倚地接下了砍来的剑，此举简直堪称神技。

空手接白刃的勇气和技巧已足够令壮汉发出惊呼，更让他震惊到合不拢嘴的，是阿尔斐杰洛不仅徒手承受住了这一击，还顺势拽过剑身，握在了手心里，而自己的剑，居然就在他紧握的下一刻融化了。

把热量通过肌肤的接触注入到人体内，烧烂其重要器官，在佛罗伦萨风起云涌的帮派斗争舞台上，以这样的方式杀死过无数敌对帮派成员的阿尔斐杰洛，忽然涌起了想要重新用这招玩一玩的念头。

受魔法加强硬度的刚拳足以抵住守护者的剑，更为美妙的是在紧握剑身后，将其汽化。

坚硬冰冷的钢铁顷刻之间如雪水般消融，蒸发成气体，吹散在了空中。守护者唯一能够依赖的武器就这样被销毁了。

由于烫手，迪特里希立刻扔掉余下的剑柄。他沉浸在深深的惊讶中，思绪停滞了片刻，就在这时，胸口顿时迸发出一阵痛意，冰凉和温热的感觉同时充斥心间。

阿尔斐杰洛的冰刃剑尖划开了他的胸甲。幸运的是，贴着胸甲轻轻掠过而非笔直刺入的这一剑砍得并不深，加上迪特里希本能地向后仰倒，才没有受到重伤。

但幸运之神并未眷顾他太久。手无寸铁的壮汉陷入了前所未有的防御危机。阿尔斐杰洛当然不可能给他喘息的机会。猛然探出的冰尖快得就像是出击捕猎的蛇头，一剑刺中了他的右眼。

“啊啊啊啊——”

猩红的液体炸裂般地狂撒，一时间血如柱涌。冲口而出的惨叫声犹如遭到屠宰的猪猡。

阿尔斐杰洛停止进攻，看着壮汉俯身在地痛苦地悲鸣，愉快地笑了起来。比起之前一刀毙命地砍死了好几名守护者，他没有对迪特里希下死手的原因看来是想要好好地戏弄他，出一口恶气。

就憎恨的程度，迪特里希可比艾德里安之流要深刻得多。他是阿尔斐杰洛唯一深交过的守护者，然而信任他的代价却是被无情背叛。

“该结束了。”

欣赏了一会儿迪特里希哀嚎打滚的样子，阿尔斐杰洛迅速调整姿势再次挥砍而来。完全能够夺命的一剑，足可削掉壮汉的脑袋，最终劈到的却是某个刚硬的东西。

利刃相碰的脆响回荡在狂野的山风中。透过彼此剑身隔开的距离，阿尔斐杰洛定睛一看，一双写满坚韧意志的紫眸正与自己对视着。

必杀一击被阻拦，阿尔斐杰洛顺势使出一记脚踢，逼退对方。突然闯入战阵的这名救援者，是他此前从未见过的一名青年。

从训练生服装的打扮上很容易就能判断出，对方是一个在阿尔斐杰洛卸任后报到的新人。但真正让这名前任首席龙术士感到震惊并为此暂停攻势的，却是青年手中的剑。

一束晨曦般缥缈美丽的白光，从剑柄处向上蔓延。在光束的笼罩下，完全看不到原本的钢铁剑身，却有着足以格挡阿尔斐杰洛冰刃的威力。

“噢，这就是光剑吗？”第一次见识到这项秘技的阿尔斐杰洛不由张大了眼睛，但也仅是好奇和惊喜的程度。

“不许你伤害他。”

持剑挡在迪特里希身前的青年——T，压低嗓音冰冷地说道。即使周围到处都是同伴惨死的尸体，他也没有在与眼前凶残的敌人对峙时有半点害怕和退缩的意思。

虽然还没有正式成为守护者，但在一个多月前就被授予光剑的T，经过奥诺马伊斯的传授，早已经深谙光剑的正确使用方法。

守护者所持的光剑，平时只是把普通的铁剑，只有启动了蕴含在其中的力量才能够无坚不摧。刚刚仓促进攻的迪特里希忘记了剑的要义，才会被阿尔斐杰洛轻易毁掉。

“初生的牛犊果然是无所畏惧呢。虽然我和你无冤无仇，但你想要庇护那个男人，我可就无法忍耐了。”红发的男子狞笑着举起了冰刃。他对守护者光剑之奥妙深感兴趣，也很想亲自领教这位新人的剑技。“就让我看看你的这把剑能不能阻碍我吧！”

在沸腾的斗志驱使下，T咬紧牙关，提着剑迎头而上。

虽然阿尔斐杰洛由于其精湛的魔法技艺声名在外，但在以剑相拼的白刃战中，他无疑也是一名高手。

十个回合。因为对手完全没有败迹，T的心中开始闪过焦躁。

二十回合。T明白了无法取胜的自己再坚持下去也是徒劳。

但如果能够阻止这个男人的屠杀，拖住他前进的脚步，那么也算大功一件。因此，T非但没有退却，反而加快了挥剑的速度。

守护者在现出光剑的真身后，可以藉由光束进行冲撞攻击，将力量如同激光炮一般从剑的前端发放出去。虽然能够借此斩断许多坚硬的东西，但必须蓄势才能发射。积聚力量的过程稍有外力干涉就会中断。现在，被阿尔斐杰洛贴身紧逼的T，根本没有机会使出这招。

三十回合过去了，这位年轻的守护者训练生逐渐力不从心。现在阿尔斐杰洛还没有施展他引以为傲的魔法，只是拿剑术与自己对战而已，可即便这样，T仍旧战胜不了他。一旦他失去耐心，拿出真正的本领，自己必败无疑。

一个身影极小的黑绿色短发的男子，忽然一闪而过——在阿尔斐杰洛视野的一角。能够一边保持挥砍的动作一边分散心神留意远处的动向，更说明他完全有余力击败与自己对抗的青年。

就在T清醒地认识到双方的实力差距，深感苦恼的时候，阿尔斐杰洛突然失去了交战的兴致，往后跳开了一段距离。

当紫发青年反应过来这位男子的意图时已然太迟。他像是一道划破天际的流星，自他眼前疾速闪过，一瞬间就不见了去向。

T调整步伐打算追过去，可是脚边的呻|吟让他的身躯猛然一震。迪特里希痛苦地捧着受创的右眼，暗红的液体从手指缝里流淌出来。T赶快跑到他身边，寻找遗失的眼珠掉落在了哪里。遗憾的是，先前被冰刃刺穿的那只眼睛早已经被阿尔斐杰洛拉扯出来踩得稀碎，成为一滩烂在地上的污泥，就算是医术高明的特尔米修斯长老也不可能让它还原了。

“啊，啊……”

“迪特里希，振作点！”T把扑倒在地的壮汉翻过来，在看到他右眼附近的伤痕时下意识地闭了一下眼睛。“我立刻送你包扎，没关系的。”

迪特里希用手抹了一下面颊上肆意横流的鲜血。紧闭的眼缝里空无一物的感觉让他惶恐不安。“我的眼珠，还在附近吗……”他嚅嗫着，“帮我找找吧……或许还能用呢。”

T不忍告诉他真相，只得安慰他，“你放心，我会拿着它的。”

“噢，那太好了。阿尔……那个家伙去哪了……”

“我也不知道为什么，他突然对我们失去兴趣了。似乎有别的东西吸引了他。”

如T所言，阿尔斐杰洛突然撤身离开的原因，是因为他与T战斗时，眼角看到了一个躲在远处避不出战的男人。

像一阵飓风一样狂跑着，锁定了想要搜寻的目标，一跺脚跳到了另一条浮空山道上，在那个男人企图逃跑前将他拦截下来。

“我还想呢，到底要什么时候才能见到你，原来躲在这儿不敢应敌啊。真像你的风格。”阿尔斐杰洛理好被风吹乱的头发，对身前的男子笑吟吟地说道。

“……”不到十米外的地方，强装镇定的克莱茵一时间不知道该怎样接话，沉默了半晌，憋出一个不尴不尬的笑来。

克莱茵原本也是今晚巡逻的一名守护者。他听到从彩虹桥传来的厮杀声，深知自己根本不是那个男人的对手，也已经意识到被他盯上后将要领受的悲惨命运，于是悄悄脱队跑开了。没想到还是躲不过。

既然现在被迫和他对上，那就只能力战到底。

克莱茵拔出佩剑在空中一挥，光之粒子挣脱束缚，在蜂鸣声中将银色的剑身完全包裹在柔和的白光之下。平素质朴的这把铁剑顿时变得无比璀璨，夺人眼球。

双手执剑的克莱茵发出嘶哑的吼声，无畏地朝对面的男人猛冲过去。

但他的对手实在太强。胜负从一开始就已经注定了。

冰剑散发出寒冷的死亡气息，仿佛手臂的延展，灵巧地舞动在半空，随持剑者的步伐飘忽不定。克莱茵完全捕捉不到阿尔斐杰洛的动作，却又不甘心地咬牙反击，可每次砍中的都只是对方移动时留下来的残影。与此相反，阿尔斐杰洛的攻击没有一下落空。神出鬼没的冰刃划过险恶而短促的直线快速闪来。破开厚重的铠甲，伤及下面的皮肉，留下一道道鞭痕一样的割伤，玩耍一般地不给予致命一击，却又不断地为他添去新的伤口。

直到冰剑削掉他的左臂，接着又砍去了他半个肩膀，身负重伤的守护者才终于停下了徒劳挥剑的动作，不再进行无意义的挣扎。

前后不过短短的十几秒，阿尔斐杰洛就砍瓜切菜般地重创了困兽犹斗的对手。如今克莱茵只能靠单手持剑，勉强保持站立。伤口的剧痛和庞大的出血量模糊了他的意识。生还的机会更是渺茫。

然而，在这生死关头，克莱茵却表现出超脱一个垂死之人的冷静。他眯起被血雾迷糊的双眼，近似于深情地凝视自己的敌人，喉中震荡出阵阵声音，好似轻喘般的桀桀笑声。

时机成熟了。重伤的男子用仅存的右臂，高高举起散发着白光的守护者之剑。

须臾间，光剑恢复了它应有的姿态。

光在凝聚，逐渐汇成一道耀眼夺目的光束。被这道纯洁而又清澈的光束照耀着，所有的东西都显得如此黯淡。

从剑尖喷薄而出的光束释放着强烈的光芒，如同炮弹一般撞向阿尔斐杰洛的面门。猝不及防的一击，寄托了克莱茵全部的希望。

然而……

“嘛，总觉得有什么危险的东西会出现。”穿透隆隆轰鸣响起的话音中，流露出一丝夹带着讥笑的赞赏，“这就是光剑的真正力量啊。”

激烈的闪光渐渐褪去颜色后，敌人的身影再次清晰地出现在克莱茵的视野。与发射者正面对峙在近处的那位男子，看那毫发无伤威风凛凛站立的姿态，说明光剑的能量波丝毫没有波及到他身上。克莱茵在原本高昂却又瞬间跌落谷底的失望心情中，终于确认了一个无比残酷的事实：这个男人并没有被自己击倒。

阿尔斐杰洛拥有绝对正确的第六感。“内在的声音”一旦发出某个启示，就一定不会出错。这种神奇的预感近乎于奇迹，却又虚无缥缈难以捉摸，连他本人都无法解释清楚。

刚才，在看到克莱茵的剑迸发出异样的光辉时，具有超强直觉的阿尔斐杰洛马上意识到即将发生的事，灵活的身姿瞬间跳到十米外的地方，成功地化解了一场危机。光的奔流，丝毫没有溅射到他，最终只打中了远处一块半人高的大石，碎裂的石块滚落下来，发出沙沙的声响，对阿尔斐杰洛所能做到的唯一损伤，也就是稍微吹拂了一下他的衣角。

光束炮是守护者的最大绝技，一次性消耗的光能在下次发射前无疑需要花费一定的时间重新积攒，理所当然地不可能进行连发。

已经堵上了最后的手段，都无法挽回局势。黔驴技穷的克莱茵，除了呆愣地瞪着眼前近似无敌的那个男人外，完全没有反击的余力了。

“为什么要出卖我呢，克莱茵？给我正确答案，我就给你痛快。”慢慢走向垂危的猎物，阿尔斐杰洛高傲冷酷地进行判决，俨然把自己当作了一个掌握生杀予夺之权的神。

“呵哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”一瞬间就明白了让对方至今耿耿于怀的心结所在的克莱茵后仰着残缺的身体发出狂笑。命悬一刻的他，抛弃了欺骗的手段，不再伪装自己，反而感到轻松了，没有任何顾忌和遮掩地纵情大笑起来，“为什么？哈哈哈哈哈，因为我是白罗加大人的狗嘛。”

知道自己必死无疑的克莱茵坦然地作出回答。这个答案没有超乎阿尔斐杰洛意料，因此他只是轻哼着笑了笑。

“果然是这样啊……”

“动手吧。白罗加大人会替我报仇的！”

失去了半壁身体的男人露出了自认得胜的笑容。但笑容却在下一秒僵住了，定格为一个颇为诡异的表情。被固定住的不仅是面部的肌肉，就连身体的行动力都被剥夺，简直就好像有人给他下了某种定身的咒语。

“他将步你后尘。”

阿尔斐杰洛清澈的宣告声，随着骨骼、肌肉纷纷破碎断裂的声音，一同占据了克莱茵的耳道。他身上仅存的银色铠甲因四溅的热血而呈现出艳丽的赤红色泽——同时代表了生命和死亡的色彩。

以禁锢术封锁克莱茵的行动，然后用魔力撕碎了他的身体，剖开胸腔，内脏掉出来，和他丑陋的灵魂一同破碎。阿尔斐杰洛满意地欣赏天空中的血舞。眼里，笑容里，满满都是陶醉。

舞动的鲜血飞溅到半空又落下。向来对衣着的整洁度有着完美要求的红发男子，明明可以轻而易举地躲开四散的血花，却没有任何动作，即使被溅得满身肮脏也依然一动不动地站着。紫罗兰色的眼睛痴迷地望向炫舞的血之阵，轻薄的嘴角微微一勾，伸手把洒在脸上的红沫放进嘴里唆了一口。

克莱茵的死亡让阿尔斐杰洛沉浸在无法自拔的欣喜之中。一个美妙的灵感恰在这时闪过他的大脑。他提起冰刃，用尖头在死者的脑门上即兴刻了一行字，然后把整颗头颅串在剑上。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不可饶恕！阿尔斐杰洛大人，您怎么可以——”

一阵急促的脚步声渐渐逼近这位专心于创作的男子。这个从远处跑来，并发出凄厉叫喊的人，正是从龙神殿赶来的彩虹桥守护者杜拉斯特。

尸身支离破碎地散落在地面上，如此恐怖的光景恐怕只有在炼狱中才能看到吧。受愤怒的情绪驱动着，杜拉斯特几乎没有任何犹豫地解放了光剑的力量，想要为惨死的同伴报仇。

阿尔斐杰洛注意到这名男子奋不顾身地冲过来，表情瞬间凝固了，但是下一秒，失神的目光立刻恢复冷绝。

嘭——猛袭而来的光剑，斩获到的只有空气，其攻势在远还没有触及对手身体的地方戛然而止。不仅如此，杜拉斯特自己的身体甚至飞了出去。

“真是个碍眼的家伙。可惜我没有时间与你纠缠。”

阿尔斐杰洛感到有些烦躁地抬起一只手，射出一道魔力的冲击波把他震飞，追上他沿着弧线滚远的身体，分别朝他的腹部和胸口踢了一脚。杜拉斯特口腔中溢出极微弱而颤抖的痛苦叫声，立时昏死了过去。

这名守护者的出现，预示着龙族高层已经知道阿尔斐杰洛的突击。后续的支援部队很快就要到来。不能再由着性子浪费时间和这群根本不堪一击的蝇虫之辈周旋了。

看了一眼昏迷在地的杜拉斯特，阿尔斐杰洛将视线转向主峰“龙之巅”的方位，饥渴地搜寻下一个猎杀目标，期盼能碰到个稍微有分量的对手。

突然——

两抹极淡的人影闪入他的视野。

虽然是能够勉强看到的目标，实际上对方离阿尔斐杰洛所在的山道非常远。但那扎眼的存在，却不是距离远就能忽视的。

周身浮动的气流温驯地托起阿尔斐杰洛的躯体，依靠浮空术飘至半空的同时，把魔力集中在眼部，加强视觉到最大限度，利用龙术士的超级视力极目远眺——

大概有七、八英里的距离……毫无遮掩地伫立在“龙之爪”一座二层楼别墅阳台上，看起来非常悠闲的两个男子。

一位有着高挺的身材和随风轻舞的孔雀蓝色头发，另一位则是体格瘦削，卷曲的发丝闪亮得犹如铂金。这两名男子，毫无疑问是德文斯和他的主人柏伦格。

两人好像诱敌深入似的，光明正大地出现在那里。阿尔斐杰洛将投入高密度魔力的视线专注于柏伦格。仔细看，隐约能瞧见他香软嘴唇卷起的微笑，仿佛在欢迎自己的到来。

阿尔斐杰洛突然感到手指有些发痒，接着是侧脸，心口……好像有一根看不见的丝线埋在皮囊下面，把全身的神经牵拉了起来。他知道这种感觉意味着什么。体内的血液，神经，乃至每一个细胞，都渴盼着一场屠杀。

但是阿尔斐杰洛没有任何轻率的举动。他平缓地移开目光，望向龙神殿。殿门口站着好几个人，其中就有他最憎恶的那个男人——白罗加。

渴望杀戮的感觉再一次袭上心头。与命中的仇敌四目相对，阿尔斐杰洛不动声色地解下冰刃上插着的战利品，拎在手中，慢慢提高到能被人看清的半空，示威一般的展示着。

“这是战书。”

狂舞的风，把阿尔斐杰洛无声念诵的口语传递给远方的白罗加。他相信，那个男人可以通过读唇领悟他的意思。

众人不禁为阿尔斐杰洛割下了克莱茵脑袋的疯狂举动感到诧异，目光纷纷被吸引。保存较好的头颅，完全能识别出受害者的身份，但最引人瞩目的，却是额头刻着的一排触目惊心的字样。

「拿回我的东西」——宽宽的脑门上，凝结的血痕赫然凸显出这行龙语。

刀痕很深，周围皮肉翻卷，看起来格外渗人。但是阿尔斐杰洛却将它奉为一项杰作。他面带微笑，远远望着白罗加，优雅的笑容透着残忍，好似魔鬼一般，让人从心底感到毛骨悚然。

“哈哈哈哈……”看清楚了遥远距离外的血字，也完全辨认出了由唇形传送而来的口语，白罗加喉中发出低哑的、持续的笑声，欣然点头，接受了夙敌的宣战。

确认他的答复后，阿尔斐杰洛把头颅丢弃到一边，飘然而去。

远处已有些龙族准备接近。不同方向的巨龙不约而同地将敌视的目光射向了入侵者。有菲拉斯，布里斯，雅麦斯，还有丁尼斯、马西斯这些与主人分居的契约龙。从他们所在的地方飞过来撕碎自己实在用不了多少时间。除了他们，还会有更多惊醒的守护者从宿舍赶来参与围剿。此地不宜久留。

快速在空中移动的阿尔斐杰洛犹如一道闪电划过晴天，眨眼间就不见了踪迹，好似刚才的存在只是一抹虚影。

所有目睹红发男子撤退的人群间，有一个人采取了行动。

狂风中猛然冲出来的一位男子，在空中摇身一变，成为一头通体赤红的雄龙。他——就是火龙王的后裔雅麦斯。

万丈怒火化作飞翔的力量延展到火龙每一寸肌肉中，暴怒驱使他浑身覆盖的坚硬鳞甲全部张开到最大角度，仿佛一只被激怒了的巨兽竖起它满布全身的棘刺。

以逃跑的阿尔斐杰洛为目标，雄龙威武地扇动双翼滑过天际，维持身躯平衡的尾部狠狠抽打着空气，用最快的速度向前飞驰。

雅麦斯悍戾的目光扫荡着卡塔特每一寸土地，寻找那个可恶人类的身影。一定要在他离开前将他截杀，决不能放过任何一个细微的角落。

很快他就发现了目标，一个高速疾跑并不断闪现的人影将雄龙全部的注意力吸引过去。红发男子灵动的身体在空中翩飞，马上就要通过彩虹桥下山了。

“阿尔斐杰洛——！！”雅麦斯昂首发出了几乎撕裂大地的怒吼。

然而坚定撤离的那个人类并未对他有任何理睬，好像压根当他不存在似的继续保持行进的高速，眼看就要消失在视野的尽头。

拢起双翼的火红雄龙凝聚起全部的力量朝阿尔斐杰洛撤退的方向疾速滑翔，但很快，一股海龙族特有的蓝色吐息突然自后方喷涌而来，使雅麦斯尾部的鳞片瞬间感受到了一股凛冽的气息。卓越的战斗天赋使他旋即在空中侧身回避，才没有被这口龙息波及。

“布里斯！你干什么！”

回身看到阻挡者是与自己齐名的那头海龙，雅麦斯无法克制的怒气几乎要当场化作锋刃向他劈去。

“不要上当。这是陷阱！”

体格雄壮的深蓝巨龙举手投足间透着一如既往的威慑之力。纵观卡塔特的两大族群，唯一有能力与雅麦斯势均力敌不分高下的对手，正是这头公海龙。

“就这样放他跑？！”不明白布里斯为何要阻止自己追击的火龙愤恨地张开利齿交错的巨口，威胁般地嘶吼。

“你莫非不知道尼克勒斯是怎么被抓走的吗！”毫无退意的布里斯用更加霸道的气势逼回他的话锋，刚烈地说道，“那个男人敢只身前来，证明他就是诱饵！除非你不想要自己的灵魂了才会图一时之快追下去。就像门德松提斯说的那样，我们只需在山上防守就可以了，这才是正确的应对之策，明白了没有！”

“……”被狠狠教训了一通的雅麦斯，内心非常不服却又无法推翻布里斯的说法，赤红的尖瞳中爆出愤怒的、无可奈何的火光。扭头望了一眼飘在远方的彩虹桥，那里早已经没有仇敌的身影，顿时泄了气的火龙只好悻悻地扑打着双翼，回身飞向“龙之巅”。

布里斯紧随其后，与他一同回了大殿。

得知叛徒撤离的消息后，长老们气色惨白地重回座椅，白罗加、休利叶等人也都从室外移步进来，各自归位。两位龙王面无表情地坐着。所有人都灰着脸，等待伤亡报告。

美丽的卡塔特已经变成了一个可怕的杀戮场。桥上，山道上，满目净是血迹和壮烈牺牲的守护者尸骸。原本光洁无暇的银铠被大火烧得焦黑，受银铠保护的人更是面目全非，一点也看不出活着时的原貌。一队队守护者踩着烧焦的碎石，匆匆赶来清理尸体。莫伊宁和奎特尔梅这对冤家由于敌人入侵时已经熟睡因而躲过一劫。此刻，他们加入到为同伴收尸的行列中，并深感庆幸地对视了一眼。现场除了搬运尸体的声音外，没有一个人说话。数分钟前还活蹦乱跳的人们，就这样被放进担架盖好白布运走了。

清点了牺牲者名单后，一名守护者连跑带颠地进了龙神殿。

“死了多少？”海龙王抢在他行礼下跪前问道。

“十五……十五名守护者阵亡。都死得好惨。受伤的人员有两名……杜拉斯特被踢折了两根肋骨，至今仍未苏醒。迪特里希没了右眼……”

议事厅的气氛趋于死寂。所有人都因陷入苦思而沉默。除了呼吸声和吞咽唾沫发出的细微响动，听不到其他声音。

那个宛如恶鬼一般的叛徒，早已经抛却了所有道德荣辱，背弃了曾经许诺的誓言，丢掉了他理应守护的东西，连自身灵魂都已放弃，哪怕披荆斩棘走遍尸山血海也要得到他想要的一切。

今夜他雷厉风行的突袭，只为了对卡塔特发出一个警告，接下来他会以更加癫狂和凶猛的态势，毁灭他强烈憎恨的龙族。

要怎么做才能够阻止他——

嘣，嘣，嘣。火龙王不断猛砸扶手的拳声，解除了人们数十秒钟的呆滞。

“快，召唤乔贞！我需要乔贞一天内出现在龙神殿！”

 

CCXIX

 

被黑暗环绕的密室里，微弱的烛火挣扎跃动着，艰难地给周围带去一丝光明。

“太美妙了——”

昏暗的烛光中映出一张对男人而言过于俊美的脸孔。他是阿尔斐杰洛。此刻好像在欣赏某种令他着迷的东西似的，从咽喉深处长吟着由衷的赞叹声。

房间中央，还有另一个男子，茫然地徒睁着双眼，站立在一片黑暗之中。他是阿尔斐杰洛的从者尼克勒斯。

他上身的衣物已被剥去。长长的蓝色卷发遮盖着的躯体，露出若隐若现、轮廓分明的肌肉线条。雄性龙族在幻化为人形时，无一不是高大魁伟的男子，散发着雄健阳刚的气息。虽然尼克勒斯肌肉发达的身材十分符合阿尔斐杰洛的口味，但是真正令他惊叹的东西，还不至于肤浅到这个程度。

“阁下，请慢慢享用吧——”

以恭谨的口吻说出这句话的人是霏什。完成任务的他，朝身旁的阿尔斐杰洛微微点了点头，随后大步走出密室。然而全神贯注凝视尼克勒斯的男子，根本没有在意他的离开。

阿尔斐杰洛用非常认真的眼神注视着站在身前的从者，伸出一只手摸了摸他的脸庞。修剪整齐的指甲慢慢发力，掐住人形海龙的双颊，逐渐扣入皮肤中，一丝渗出的血珠缓慢流淌，滑落在他的指尖。

蓝发的男子，即使被这样粗暴对待，都毫无反应。他没有说一个字，亦没有任何反抗。钴蓝色的眼睛并没有看向阿尔斐杰洛，而是无神地望着他身后的黑暗。

同样的皮囊，却没了内核，失去自由意志的尼克勒斯，如今只是阿尔斐杰洛豢养的温顺羔羊。

“你能想到有这一天吗，尼克勒斯？当你对我犯下了那不可饶恕的深重罪孽后——”

愤恨扭曲着阿尔斐杰洛的美貌，眉间皱起了难以抚平的深壑。激烈而又熟悉的情绪填充着他的心，一次又一次地激起那份不堪的回忆。

这世界上，有一些伤害能够被原谅，但也有一些伤害，一旦铸成，就再也无法回转。

尼克勒斯背叛阿尔斐杰洛，在雅麦斯的唆使下出席审判法庭，对自己进行的诬告，那份伤害，便是其中之一。

胸中的恨意，从来都没有褪色。这个被深深伤害的男人，一辈子都不会忘记尼克勒斯对自己做过的事。

打从签订契约的那一天，他就对从者不满。无论龙族也好，龙王也好，还是守护者，阿尔斐杰洛在卡塔特得到的评价，始终比不上乔贞，但他坚信那不是自己的问题，一定是因为尼克勒斯这个无能的家伙拖累了自己。乔贞得到的是海龙族最强的布里斯的支持，而与自己缔结契约关系的只是头实力平庸的劣质海龙。心比天高的阿尔斐杰洛，之所以会埋怨尼克勒斯，其祸根从一开始就种下了。

但在他的内心深处，还掺杂着其他的情感，某些不可言说的情感。

这些奇怪的情感，现在突然从不见光的黑暗角落里逃逸出来，潮水般涌向阿尔斐杰洛，似在诉说他的懦弱，揭示他性格中的劣性。

他无法否认，他对尼克勒斯的情感，是同时兼有羡慕、嫉恨和厌恶的复杂情感。龙不惧任何魔法，在以魔法为主要杀敌手段的龙术士面前犹如高山一般，是多么的强大而不可逾越啊。阿尔斐杰洛嫉妒尼克勒斯的实力，因为他是龙；却又不满于他的实力，因为还有远比他更强大的龙。对自家从者的感情，也许复杂到连阿尔斐杰洛自己都梳理不清楚吧。

“我会给你造一个独立的空间，一个专属于你的囚室。你的余生都将在那里度过。因为我实在无法忍受你这张让人生厌的脸孔，继续出现在我的面前。”

这次依旧是复制了操控其他契约龙的手段，先让华伦达因吸出他的灵魂，再交给霏什同步精神，同步完毕后，让灵魂回归肉体。虽然要完全掌握尼克勒斯的精神至少需要同调三日，现实留给霏什的时间却连一天都不到，但是根本没有担心的必要。阿尔斐杰洛已决定将尼克勒斯的肉体抛入一个异世界空间，一个与印刻在龙术士脖子后面的契约魔法阵相似的空间，永世封印起来，为此他将用上相当储量的魔力，来加固和维系这个封印魔法。被霏什改造了思想的尼克勒斯反抗的意识已经沦丧，终生都会被禁锢在异世界中，直到阿尔斐杰洛走完他漫长的龙术士人生前，封印魔法都不会迎来解除的期限。从某种意义上看，尼克勒斯名存实亡的生命，等于被烙上了“死亡”的印记。

强制封印自己的从者，不让他出现在外界面前，消除了尼克勒斯的隐患，虽然无法在未来的战斗中骑乘巨龙，留下了一些遗憾，但还是有其他好处的——尼克勒斯的消失，使阿尔斐杰洛今后再没有任何能被人拿捏的软处，已然是立于不败之地。

想起死在自己狩猎计划中的波德第兹和英格利忒，他们和他们的契约者之所以会死，都是因为共生契约的特性导致的。契约双方，一个死了，另一个也会消亡。可以说完全是被无辜拖累而死的。

尼克勒斯即是阿尔斐杰洛的半身。他要让这头海龙的肉体彻底消失在这个世界，封存于触不可及的异世界安全屋里。这样，他就再也没有任何后顾之忧了。

“好好享受我为你创造的囚笼吧！但在那之前，我还要做一件事。”

掐住海龙脸颊的手，慢慢移动到心脏位置，在那停顿下来。阿尔斐杰洛的双眸遍布凶戾的火光，手上的动作没有任何犹豫，坚定而准确地刺入那结实的胸膛。

深红的鲜血淌过惨白的肌肤，对比异常分明。不用任何锋利的锐器，而选择徒手剜肉，其难度和带来的痛苦可想而知。尼克勒斯喉间传出时断时续的闷哼，始终麻木的表情终于有了一丝变化，两眉间暴涨起深刻的褶皱，五官由于清晰地感受到胸前的剧痛而缩在一起。手指搅动肉体的声音渗入到寂静的空气中，听起来格外骇人。尽管尼克勒斯痛得几乎嗑断自己的牙，但他没有违抗阿尔斐杰洛的意志，始终咬紧牙关忍受着。

共生契约的另一个特性，也给阿尔斐杰洛带去了深切的痛感，手指数次颤抖着想要停下来，但他拼命忍耐住了。尼克勒斯左胸的肉在慢慢塌陷，不一会儿功夫就被掏出一个边缘粗糙的小口，充满腥气的黏糊血肉向四周不规则地绽开，露出内部丑陋的肌理。阿尔斐杰洛额头挤出豆大的汗珠滚落而下，带着轻微的喘息，满意地看着自己的成果。

虽然过程充满了艰辛与残忍，但真正割下来的肉，是连掌心都无法填满的很小的一块。

自愈能力不会因为持有者被封印而失灵。明天这个时候，尼克勒斯身上丢失的这块肉就会重新生长，填充的新肉会抹平缺口，使身体变得完整如初。作为他的主人，阿尔斐杰洛充分了解海龙族自愈的速度。

“说实在的，如果不是因为有契约相连，我真想剖开你的胸膛，把那颗黑心挖出来！”

一边恶毒地咒骂着，一边集中全身的魔力。魔力静静淌过阿尔斐杰洛的胸口，给他被沉重的痛楚所麻痹的身体带来一丝慰藉。治愈魔法虽能缓解肉体的痛，心灵上的创伤却要靠别的东西来修复。阿尔斐杰洛捧着尚在滴血的新鲜肉块，毫不犹豫地囫囵吞了下去。

嚼在嘴里的肉块——龙肉，充满血气与腥味，口感酸涩，远没有牛肉或猪肉好吃，更不要说还是没烹煮过的生肉。尽管这难吃的龙肉让阿尔斐杰洛忍不住摇头皱眉，充斥口腔的生腥味道更让他几欲呕吐，但他还是用超强的毅力吃完了所有。

口中的啃噬感是真实的，生吃所恨之人的肉由此诞生的快感亦是真实的。阿尔斐杰洛心中的怨愤，终于被完全释放出来，云消雾散了。他再次望向站立不动的尼克勒斯，欣赏胸前的破洞和那恢复麻木的宁静面容，享受这所剩无几的美妙时光。

捕捉他的行动，除了时间略有提前，基本与想象中的场景保持一致。不过，导致时间提前的原因，却与尼克勒斯本人无关。

数小时前，圣伯纳德隘口——

到了约定时间，柏伦格却没有出现。阿尔斐杰洛耐住性子，说服同行的华伦达因陪自己等候。头十分钟，他还能保持必要的理智；二十分钟，他开始编织出各种理由欺骗自己；半小时后，阿尔斐杰洛的理智像被洪水冲破的堤坝般一点点崩溃，身旁的银发将军不加遮掩的耻笑声，压断了他脑内紧绷着的最后一根弦。面对这令人心寒齿冷的现实，阿尔斐杰洛终于发现，自己是天底下最愚蠢的人。

脸上展露着让人心暖的虚伪笑容，嘴上说着漂亮却不坦诚的废话，接近自己的目的直到最后都解释得含混不清……口口声声答应效忠自己，却是一去不回。所有的事在一瞬间贯通起来。会被那样的男人算计，阿尔斐杰洛早就该料到了。

鲜有的气愤和害怕使这名容貌英俊的红发男子脸上的表情变来换去，最终泛出一个凄厉的狠笑，在华伦达因眼里，一把散透出阴寒气息的冰锥匕首突然出现在这名龙术士手中，下一秒，他便用自己制造出来的尖锐冰锥，自残似的刺穿了左手的掌心。

担忧主人安危的尼克勒斯果真被骗，匆忙赶到命中注定遇劫的地方，代替德文斯成为华伦达因的俘虏。

面对灵魂收割者的突袭，毫无防备的尼克勒斯只能是仓惶而狼狈地丢盔卸甲，被敌人不费吹灰之力地控制在了手里。阿尔斐杰洛让华伦达因运送他的身体回基地，自己则携带着遭柏伦格背叛的滔天怒气和杀意，对深夜陷入沉眠的卡塔特发动奇袭。事到如今，双方的脸皮已经彻底撕破，龙族获悉了自己的全盘计划。之后的战斗，就不必再纠结什么计谋或方略了。直接发动强攻，这样就好。

沉湎于翻涌不定的思绪海洋，默默发神的阿尔斐杰洛目光突然从尼克勒斯身上移开，快速地投向密室大门。室外，有他最在意的那个人的气息。

半分钟后，打开的房门中浮现出苏洛高挑而沉默的身影。他被要求留在刹耶的领地，不得离开半步，此时他听闻阿尔斐杰洛回到了地下城，立刻赶来见他。

来到室内，苏洛转动灰绿色的眼珠，看了看尼克勒斯胸前惨不忍睹的血窟窿，又看到阿尔斐杰洛嘴角的血迹，瞬间明白了一切。

“你竟然……阿尔斐杰洛，你吃了尼克勒斯的肉？”

“难道不行吗？”

“你疯了！”

“是！我疯了。我早就疯了！”原本还用微笑迎接苏洛的阿尔斐杰洛态度骤然一转，面目狰狞地冲到苏洛面前瞪着他，撕裂的声线像是用利器割划玻璃，“在孤塔的那五年就已经疯了！”

苏洛心中隐约升起了一股同情。唾沫横飞吼叫着的阿尔斐杰洛，似乎已经到了精神崩溃的边缘，在他眼中，看不到一丝理性的光芒，有的只是歇斯底里的发泄。苏洛明白他正处在情绪激愤的状态下，不管回复什么，都只会让矛盾升级。退避三舍是此时唯一的选择。于是苏洛默默后退一步，闭紧了嘴巴，不与这位暴躁的男子进行争论。

“是啊，我是疯了。今夜血洗卡塔特，屠杀守护者的举动，不正是疯子所为吗，哈哈哈……”喉结一颤一颤，嘶哑的声带震动出低沉的笑声，慢慢平息怒火的阿尔斐杰洛试着调节心情，视线重新对准尼克勒斯，把惹怒了自己的苏洛扔到一边，自顾自地说起来，“经我这么一闹，龙王一定会抓紧时间召回所有的战力严阵以待吧。乔贞也会回来。那样的话，我将会无比兴奋。”

看起来对于数小时前突袭卡塔特的冒失行为，阿尔斐杰洛还是有相当清醒的认知的。不过，自己与刹耶的联合已不再是秘密，既然事情败露了，也就没有必要再瞻前顾后了。唯一不曾想到的是，走漏这个消息的人不是阿尔斐杰洛百般防范的卢奎莎，居然会是柏伦格。这或多或少给了这位骄傲自负的男人一点打击。

战书已下。今后的绝命战斗中，不仅白罗加要死，柏伦格要死，很多人都要死。用残忍程度远胜过杀死十五名守护者的方法完成复仇——阿尔斐杰洛已许久没有像如今这般心潮澎湃了。

“好消息是，‘缓冲地带’沉淀着的二十头龙，尚不知晓卡塔特即将陷入的危局。龙王派出了召回他们的使者，在半小时前已经出发，理所当然被宾查获了动向。”一边说着，阿尔斐杰洛一边用手抹干净嘴角的血。

“使者是谁？”

“孤塔的两个守卫，陶瑞斯和金荻斯。刹耶王已经派人埋伏在他们必经之路上进行截杀。能成功最好，就算侥幸让他们逃脱，也必定会延误那只队伍的归程。总之要在开战时切断他们回援的可能。”

“我们出发的时间应该要提前吧？”

“这个嘛，我还没跟刹耶商量，不过我个人倾向于等天一亮就大举进攻。无论怎么看，我方的兵力优势都是压倒性的。斩落两位龙王的首级，对我而言不过是囊中取物罢了。”

“真像你说得这样，就好了。”

苏洛低沉的声音实在是有些颓废。他们的前方，正被诡谲不详的灰霾笼罩着。柏伦格的背叛，来得如此突然，令人措手不及，完全打乱了大军出征的脚步。多日的精心部署毁于一旦，以往阿尔斐杰洛所作出的一切努力，全都化为了泡影。因此，对于这个男人还能保持乐观的心态，苏洛感到很不解。从另一个角度说，这个突发因素不仅干扰了他们攻打卡塔特的节奏，苏洛用来保护卢奎莎的那个计划更是完全泡汤，到头来，自己竟是白忙一场。

阿尔斐杰洛眼神一凛，侧目对这名垂头丧气的黑发男子冷冷一瞥。“苏洛，为什么要泼冷水？你想让我正视自己的错？因为我轻信了柏伦格？”

“我没有这个意思。”

苏洛始终秉持不与这男人发生任何口角之争的准则。如今的阿尔斐杰洛，神经纤细而又敏感，绝不能有任何刺激他的行为。

可是，对方并没有因为他一而再再而三的退让而领受他的好意。

“你最好没有。”阿尔斐杰洛声音尖利地吼道，“如果你的存在只是为了要成心气我的话，还不如马上滚蛋——”

“啊，抱歉打扰到你们了吗？似乎我来得不是时候啊。”一句带着轻笑的问候，突兀地插|入到这场单方面的争吵。说话的人倚门而立，双手交抱于前胸，一副怡然观望的姿态。此人正是将军奈哲。

阿尔斐杰洛犀利的目光陡然望向门口窜出来的这位将军，但他没有一丝波澜的平淡表情，显示出他对来人的出现早有感应。“是你啊。”他沉声道，“有话就说，不必客套。”

“我觉得我有义务提醒你，哦，绝对是善意的提醒——你那位契约龙的精神同调事务，只有一个晚上的时间哟。”奈哲比划了一个手势，走近了两名龙术士，湿润的绿眸抛出丝丝暧昧的视线，凝在阿尔斐杰洛身上，“虽然是有些急，可实在没办法了嘛。想必机智过人的首席大人，已经想好该怎么处置这个问题而不留下后患了吧？”

这事无需隐瞒，阿尔斐杰洛干脆了当地回答，“我会将他封印起来。”

魔力在他手中聚集，强大到足以把空间压缩的地步，尼克勒斯周身的空间逐渐扭曲，凹出一个看不见的大口袋，将他纹丝不动的躯体吸了进去。被放逐的海龙迅速漂流到一个未知的、遥远的世界，再也不会搅扰主人的生活了。

望着眼前的空白，阿尔斐杰洛满意地解除魔力，让空间恢复平常。“从今往后，这个世上不会再有名为尼克勒斯的龙族。”

“啊，那样的话，明天早上就可以攻山了。抢在龙术士和监视济伽的那二十头龙赶回来前，把卡塔特杀个片甲不留。”稍微端正了一下懒懒散散的态度，奈哲一边拍出激情的掌声，一边用充满内涵的眼神凝视这个人类，“虽然中间出了些岔子，但好歹还有机会弥补嘛。”

“奈哲将军，还是说实话比较好。你是为某个人来探我口风的吧？”阿尔斐杰洛面色平和地望着他，一句话戳破了他的把戏。

不得不佩服于对方敏锐洞察力的奈哲耸起肩膀，掩饰性地笑了一笑。“我王诚恳地建议您趁早出兵，越快越好。我们几个将军也都同意。”

“哈，你们的刹耶王看来在宝座上呆不住了啊，居然比我还要着急。”阿尔斐杰洛带着果然如此的微笑转过头，看了一眼沉默在一旁的苏洛，张嘴说道，“明天，等明天第一缕晨光照耀在天边，我们就……”

话声毫无预警地终止了。

在苏洛、奈哲眼中，红金发头发的男子好似断线的木偶般，晕倒了过去。

 


	106. 阿尔斐杰洛（87）

CCXX

 

没有云也没有太阳的天空，是一片阴森诡谲的灰色。

一望无际的荒原，贫瘠的土地因干燥而开裂，仿佛布满裂纹的龟壳，枯槁而又易碎。

如此艰苦的环境，却培育出一颗根深叶茂的大树。探出枝头的重重密叶，都是幽暗而奇特的墨绿色。异常繁盛的树叶，几乎遮蔽了灰暗的天空。

与周围格格不入的大树，孤独而诡异地杵立在荒野上，形成一道独特的风景线。更为独特的是，粗壮的树干上，吊着一个全|裸的男人。

那是一个体格健壮、容貌英俊的蓝发男人。他紧闭着眼睛，双臂向上深埋在树干里，身上缠绕着层层树枝，一直从脚趾没到胸口，仿佛和树融为了一体。

「他」看见了那个男人，想解救那个男人。

可无论「他」怎样挥手叫喊，吊在树上的男人都没有回应，安安静静地沉睡在不知何时苏醒的梦境里。

一阵妖异的风吹过无垠的荒野，繁茂的树叶随之凋零，转眼间，大树没有了树叶——它们全都变成了缠绕着男人身体的枝桠。

妖风剥离了叶片，刺激着树枝狂乱生长。光秃秃的树上，疯长出来的枯树枝不断增多，勒住了男人的脖子，就快要将他的身体全部掩埋。

男人紧闭的双眼因为感受到了痛苦缓慢睁开。纯蓝的眼瞳朝「他」望过来，惊恐万分，透露出想要求救的信号。

“救我……”男人乞求道，“救救我……”

「他」来不及作出任何救援的举动。暴动的树枝，瞬间遮盖了蓝发的男人，以惊人的速度，将他完全吞噬，再也看不到一点点原来的痕迹。

汲取完养分的枯树，停止了暴走，舒适而优雅地伸展枝头，重新长出墨绿的树叶，在孤寂荒凉的旷野上，迎风飘扬……

穿过奇妙的梦境，希赛勒斯从熟睡中惊醒。想要掀开毛毯爬起来，却发现毯子边角被什么东西给压住了。

他飞快地扫视了一下布置典雅的房间，终于确认了这是主人最近居住的一栋别墅的卧室。压住毛毯的东西，正是休利叶的手臂。

似乎感觉到身边人的动静，在床边趴着睡觉的休利叶猛然一个机灵，抬起了头。

“希赛勒斯……你醒了，睡得怎么样？”

耳边响起了犹带着一丝迷糊和困倦的关切声音。视野之内的休利叶坐直了身体，拿手背猛揉了一下惺忪的双眼。

被惊惶与恐惧包围的希赛勒斯，脸上的神色实在不能用正常或没事来形容。他在昨夜召开的会议上突感不适，对弟弟的过度操心，使他整个人的精神都变得萎靡不振了。突然暴走的阿尔斐杰洛带着一身的鲜血离开后，紧张的会议继续开展着，考虑到希赛勒斯的状况，龙王准许休利叶携其回住处休息。长久跟随主人在人界生活的希赛勒斯原本的栖息地与弟弟一样在“龙之力”，但是不放心他一个人的休利叶却坚持要他回自己暂住的“龙之爪”别墅，把卧室柔软的羽绒床让给了他。

身心俱疲的希赛勒斯很快进入了梦乡。休利叶搬来一张椅子，静静守候在床边。他希望希赛勒斯可以好好地睡上一觉，醒来后把什么忧虑都忘掉，却不想他只睡了几个小时就醒了。看他的脸色，一点都不像得到安抚的样子，细密的冷汗沿颧骨滑下来，精神状态甚至比入睡前还要糟糕。

黎明的晨光射入阳台，透过卧室藕色的窗帘照进来，使希赛勒斯惨白的面容显现得一清二楚。休利叶不安的心被他牵引着。他把手放在倚靠床背坐起来的希赛勒斯的手腕上，在接触到他肌肤的那一刻，讶异于那冰冷的低温。

“你还可以再睡一会儿的，希赛勒斯，不要勉强自己。”

“外面的情况怎么样了？龙术士……都来了吗？”

记忆在某个地方中断，连接不上了。希赛勒斯只记得弟弟被抓，之后的事已经变得模糊不清。

“阿尔斐杰洛杀了十五个守护者后撤退了。死者的尸体都已清理，统一埋葬在‘龙之翼’的慰灵地。其他龙术士还没有上山。最快的也要中午才能到。”

“我的弟弟，在哪里……他回来了吗？”

直到希赛勒斯颤抖地蠕动嘴唇，吐露出这些字句，休利叶这才发觉，他真正企求的答案是这个。

不知道如何回答，又无法直截了当地告诉他真相，陷入两难的休利叶，烦躁地拉了拉额前束发的头绳。希赛勒斯对主人的这个动作太熟悉了，他知道每当休利叶为某件事情感到为难时，就会下意识地拉扯发带。

掩埋在这个肢体语言背后的答案是不言而喻的。希赛勒斯顿时心郁气结，感受到一股莫大的悲哀，颓然地垂下了脑袋。

“对不起。”

“哎？怎么突然……”休利叶被这没来由的道歉弄得有些懵，但他马上反应过来自己现在最应该做的事。“你没有做错什么，希赛勒斯。”他捧起从者的双手，真挚地鼓励着，“错的是那个家伙，那个用卑鄙的手段俘获契约龙，还残忍地杀死了诸多同伴的家伙。这份愧欠，不应该由你来背负。不管将来发生什么事，我都会和你一起承担，一起肩并着肩走下去的，不要……”

“我很高兴能听到您对我这么说。但是现在，请您先听我说，让我说完。”希赛勒斯一边感激地点着头，一边面露焦急之色地打断主人的话语，“能遇到主人，我感到很荣幸。和主人相处那么多年了，我是真的很喜欢你。”

休利叶眼神一凝，脸颊兀的一红，小小地受宠若惊了一下后恢复平静。“我也，我也喜欢你啊，希赛勒斯。要是被逼着和某些性格恶劣的龙每天大眼瞪小眼，我会很头疼的。”

“是的，我们的结合是幸运的。要是遇上那些不讲理的人类，我也会很为难吧。可是，可我还是……”

希赛勒斯迎着朦胧的晨光微笑着。微抬的面庞上，透露出深刻的痛苦。他的话声顿停下来，仿佛需要很大的勇气才能说出后面的话。

“怎么了？”看着他难过得几乎要哭出来的脸庞，休利叶感到有一股无端出现的恐惧，正渐渐向自己贴近。

“在我的心里，有比您更加重要的东西。”内心深沉的爱意和悔意喷薄而出，希赛勒斯深深地埋下头，眼里噙满泪水，终于自持不住地发出了小声的啜泣，“那个东西，已然逝去……把我的心也带走了。”

此刻，所有记忆和悔恨席卷而来，与弟弟在一起的无数画面，从这位海龙族男子的脑海里遽速闪过，泪水随之奔涌，咸涩的味道萦绕在喉头，许久都没有散去。

“希赛勒斯……”休利叶有些茫然无措地望着他。

“对不起。”被旧时的情绪所牵引，希赛勒斯像是要忍住哭泣似的眨了好几下眼，想继续说，却欲言又止。

“没有什么需要向我道歉的啊，就算在你心里，有排位比我更靠前的人也好。这样的事，我怎么会不知道呢？”面容黯淡的休利叶用一秒钟的时间调整了情绪，摸着后脑勺朝希赛勒斯咧嘴笑了笑，为了不让对方自责而表现出洒脱的样子。“尼克勒斯……毕竟是你在世上唯一的亲人。你在意他超过我，再正常不过了。”

说不失落是骗人的。但休利叶能够接受相较于自己，希赛勒斯更看中弟弟的事实。尼克勒斯自昨夜失踪，至今没有音讯，不要说身为哥哥的希赛勒斯了，就连休利叶都很担心他的处境。

始终低着头的希赛勒斯突然小幅度地抬起了下颌，过了一会儿又慢慢落下。趁他抬头的那个间隙，休利叶终于看清楚了他泪痕交错的脸庞。那双如大海般深沉的钴蓝色眼睛，因为泪水而眯成一线了。

“我真的，很抱歉……”希赛勒斯依旧坚持着道歉。此时，他笔直望向毛毯的眼神是空的。不是无情无爱的空，而是悔恨交织的空。显然他又身陷于那悔不当初的情绪中，哽咽的话声有些停顿，吸了一下鼻涕才继续说，“最后一次和你说话，说的竟然是那种混账的话。叫你快走，说不想再见到你，说以与你是兄弟为耻……这竟然，是我最后一次对你说的话……”

从者的声音，像融化的飞雪一样忧伤。休利叶双手紧紧按住床沿，一语不发地听着，眉间有深深的不忍和害怕。

就是从这一刻开始，他才猛然发现，希赛勒斯泪流满面的话语，不是对自己说的，他的歉意，也不是传达给自己的。他空虚的眼神穿过休利叶战栗的身体，望向了一个根本不在这里的人。

梦中令人骇然的内容，揭示出尼克勒斯的命运，让回归现实的希赛勒斯朦胧的意识一下子就清醒了。

下落不明的弟弟，灵魂的灭亡已经确凿无疑。虽然希赛勒斯没有亲眼证实，但他身为尼克勒斯一母同胞的兄长，与弟弟之间有一种天然建立的心灵感应，也无比相信自己的感觉。

在母体的苗床里互为依存地活着，彼此间有着罔顾生死的感情……那位最亲最近的弟弟，已经确确实实地离开了自己。

噩梦太过真实。在梦里，弟弟向他求助，可是他无法帮到他，眼睁睁地看着他被树枝吞没。令人恐怖的这一幕，让希赛勒斯深深地体会到，想让失却灵魂的尼克勒斯恢复原状，已经是件不可能回转的事情。今后，他再也不可能与那个笑容开朗、嚣张甚至有些欠揍，与自己有着同一片美好记忆的弟弟相见了。

心中的遗憾，悔恨，要如何才能传到他的身边，让他知道呢？

希赛勒斯无力地低着头，面部被大片阴影所掩埋。幽蓝的长发披覆下来，散落在胸前，完全遮住他的容貌。

忽然，他感到自己的身体变得轻盈了。被泪水、悲痛填充的身子越来越轻，人也跟着越来越自由……所有的悲伤和烦恼，都慢慢解开，离他而去了。

有一双隐形的翅膀，在带他远离这个只留下无边黑暗和绝望的世界。顿感轻松的海龙无比欣慰，眉头一舒，笑着抬起了头。

在休利叶眼中，忽然仰头对虚空微笑的希赛勒斯静谧的脸庞，被白茫茫的阳光模糊了棱角。他无法阻止希赛勒斯的意识跌落进死亡的深渊，正如梦境里希赛勒斯无法阻止尼克勒斯被吞灭的命运。在一阵莫名袭来的恐惧中，休利叶听见了他最后的心跳声，微弱到几乎不可耳闻，然后慢慢地滑向了静止的边际。与他共生149年的契约者，如一口耗完使用年限的大钟，坐在那里，不动了。

 

CCXXI

 

被阳光唤醒的城市——亚眠，今天依然披覆在名为日常的面具中。民舍、商铺的大门一扇扇打开，街道被来往人流和商贩占领。虽然才刚过早饭时间，整个城市却已经处在十分热闹的氛围里。

熙熙攘攘的人潮中，龙族的密探将自己隐藏于黑夜般的斗篷下，两颗脑袋凑在一起，互相交换情报。

“好久不见了，罗宾。长话短说吧，龙王想见乔贞大人的心情非常迫切，我实在没有耽搁的功夫。快告诉我，上哪儿能找到他？”

密探皮特带着恳求的目光望向身侧。接到龙王命令的他，日夜不休地赶到这里与同事罗宾接头。罗宾是这些年一直负责与卸任的前首席乔贞“打交道”的一名密探。这样的密探本来有好几位，但大多因年龄的缘故退休了。如今这个担子，落在了罗宾肩上。自他接任这项工作，已有十九个年头。要找到乔贞的踪迹，问他是最合适的。

“乔贞大人在巴黎住了九年，之后搬去了里昂，图尔，南特，在多个城市辗转。我最后一次见到他是三个月前，就在亚眠的一家剧院里。”

“三个月？会不会有点失职？”

被同伴如此询问的罗宾无奈地摊了摊手。“哎，实在是没有什么可查的。每次我跟踪乔贞大人，哪怕隐蔽得再小心，都会被他发现，但他一次也没有怪罪我，对我的纠缠更是毫不避讳，还经常请我喝酒。龙王要我每隔一个月报告一次。其实都是做做样子而已。”

所谓的“打交道”，只是换一个好听的词。罗宾身负监视离任首席的职责，他的工作势必会妨碍到乔贞的人身自由，但是这位心胸坦荡的男人从来没有刁难过罗宾，反而相当配合他的调查。罗宾听说第二任首席阿尔斐杰洛也有几个同行在紧盯暗访。然而那份工作，可要比应付乔贞难上好多倍。被愚弄被戏耍以致于最后空手而归，狼狈地接受龙王的训斥，几乎是常态。

“哇，看不出来你和乔贞大人的关系不错嘛。”

“可不是么，聊着聊着，他都快摸清楚我的三个女儿叫什么名字，分别几岁，还有我家住在哪了。”

两名密探心照不宣地笑了起来。

短暂的轻松，犹如是阴天贪睡的太阳，很快消失在云后。感受到任务重量的密探们，脸庞不禁染上了凄厉的神采。能够惊动初代首席的事情，是龙族有史以来从未出现过的动乱。卡塔特，莫非要变天了吗？

“在没有别的地方可去前，就先到你说的那个剧院碰碰运气吧。”皮特建议道。

罗宾点了下头，走在前面给同伴带路。

两条漆黑宽大的斗篷逆风飞扬，身着斗篷的人在街上奔走着，拐过一个又一个路口，终于在半小时后到达了目的地，一座被粉刷成象牙白色的屋子——

抬眼看看，皮特发现这是一家很小的露天剧院，兼有酒馆的性质，会给每一位前来欣赏演出的观众供应餐食和饮品。挂在门梁上的老旧木头招牌画着一个大胡子的小矮人，随风摇摆，吱咯吱咯地乱响。没有顶棚的屋子外，能时不时听到人们欢腾的喝彩声，显然已经开始了一天的表演。

闹哄哄的剧院里，有七八排位子，参差不齐地错落在舞台下，每个座位旁都配有一张放酒放食物的桌子。看见新的客人进了门，漂亮的服务生小姐热情地过来招呼，两人敷衍地打发走了她，目光仔细地掠过一排排座位——

“在那里。”罗宾朝第二排角落的一个位置指了指。

果不其然，在他指明的那个地方，有一个身披墨绿披风的男子背影。

乔贞翘起二郎腿悠闲地坐着，旁边的桌子上有两个空空的碟子和一杯黑啤酒。台上是一出喜剧，乔贞津津有味地看着，尽管他知道接下来的剧情是什么。这个讲述发生在三个平民家族间的浪漫爱情故事的喜剧，他已经看过两次了。

心想着就这样上去打扰会不会有些不礼貌的两名密探，已经悄然站在了他的身后，那位专注于话剧的观赏者，依然没有半点反应。罗宾只好伸手从后面叩了叩他的肩膀。

乔贞回过头，看到这张熟悉的老面孔，又把头转了回去，为了不影响周围观众而压着声音说，“终于等到接替你的家伙了，罗宾？真是个好消息。来，自我介绍一下吧。”

来访的目的被轻而易举歪曲的皮特不禁露出了苦笑，但随后就调整为严肃的姿态，微微屈身，“乔贞大人，我的名字是皮特，我是奉两位龙王大人的命令召您回卡塔特的。打扰到您我感到很抱歉。如果可以的话，请您立刻跟我走。”

“演出还没有结束，我需要一点时间。能不能过会儿再说？”

“我也不想这样的。帮帮忙，乔贞大人。龙王大人已经急疯了……”

“你们没买票子也没有任何其他的消费吧？既然这样还是到外面等我比较好。再过十五分钟左右，我就出来。”

卸下镇守卡塔特山脉的重任，离开龙族聚集地回到人界近半个世纪，期间从未被委派过一次任务的乔贞，拿起桌上的黑啤酒喝了一口。他的目光始终正对舞台上的演员，不与任何一个密探交汇，固执地不问他们找上自己的缘由。

“哎，这实在……”

皮特拿这位态度坚决的初代首席龙术士毫无办法，小眼神使劲儿朝一旁的罗宾飘，希望他能够帮忙劝说一下。

“乔贞大人，您打算违背两位龙王大人的命令吗？”罗宾果断地接过话茬，有点强硬地问。

“说实话，我有些生气了。”乔贞紧握酒杯的右手，指关节微微发白。在密探们看不到的角度，喉结猛烈地颤动了一下。“他们把我当什么了？没用了就让你们看着我，有用了就把我叫回去。难道我该为他们终于想起来还有我这么个人而感到欢喜，心怀感激地前去谢恩吗？龙术士有那么多，可以替代我的人也有不少。既然他们遗弃了我，不再任用我，我希望这个期限是永远。”

乔贞言辞激烈、充满恚怒的抱怨声，让皮特瞬间像株叶子萎了的植物似的耷拉下肩膀，怂到了一边，只有与他畅谈过很多次的罗宾，知道他是个内心柔软的男人，因此毫不气馁地挺立着。

“即使第二任首席发动叛乱，您也不愿意出山吗？”

“叛乱？阿尔斐杰洛？怎么可能？”

密探的话语，移走了乔贞蓝灰色眼睛里的颓废之气，随之而来的惊讶和困惑，占据着他突然转向对方的目光。台上即将演到有情人终成眷属的剧情，这是乔贞最喜欢的部分，但现在，他已经没有了继续往下看的兴致。

“罗宾，你把事情原原本本地告诉我。”

“我当然愿意即刻与您分享我所知道的全部情报，但恐怕这会延误我们不少时间。您疑惑的详情，还是等上路了以后再说吧。”

乔贞垂眼沉默了半晌。一阵微风吹进没有屋顶的剧场，好像一个心灵手巧的少女，轻柔地拂动着他微微渗灰的蓬乱黑发。乔贞双眸中忽而闪现出一道微亮的光，片刻后又恢复了常态。他将放松的身体埋入椅背的拥抱，对身后的密探们，用冰冷的言语进行驱逐。

“你们出去等我。”

“可是……”

对于这名赖着不肯走的执拗男子，皮特正要用狐疑的声音提出抗议，却被他严厉地打断了。

“出去。马上。”

一瞬间仿佛变成了两只遇到天敌的老鼠，两个密探胆怯地垂下肩膀，互相看了对方一眼，终于无可奈何地铁青着脸退出了嘈杂的剧院。

出门的时候，一个擦肩而过的熟悉身影，顷刻间俘获了他们的神志。这个身躯伟岸的男人，蓝色的眼眸扫射出示意他们安静的冷峻目光，随后大步流星地踏入室内，径直走向了第二排的位子。

乔贞安静地坐着，欣赏台上的话剧。他的身旁空无一人，但他却作出邀请的手势，把盛着清爽啤酒的杯子，倾斜着递给了身边的空位。

“要来点酒吗？”

“我对人类的粗质劣酒不感兴趣。你必须承认，论酿酒的工艺，还是龙族更好。”

布里斯高大的身影赫然出现在他的身旁。

“啊，这就是你拐骗我的借口吗？”收回酒杯，小小地啜饮一口，乔贞仰头朝布里斯望去的神情中，隐藏着思念的情愫。

“乔贞，跟我回去吧。我们需要你。”布里斯省去了热络寒暄的功夫，直接奔入主题，但他平静的话语，分明含有一丝压抑着的激动。

“真难以置信，你会亲自跑一趟，看来卡塔特确实发生了不得了的事情啊……”虽然心底的湖泊已经泛起了不小的波动，但是这个感情含蓄内敛的男子，并没有让喜悦的情绪过于外露，极力地保持镇静，“龙王竟然把你搬出来了，就这么怕我不给其他使者面子吗？”

“与他们无关。是我自己要过来的。”

“这样啊。”

胸前陈旧的银饰吊坠迎着阳光倏忽亮了下，把主人颊边的笑容衬得更加耀眼。在听到布里斯不假思索的话语后，乔贞忍不住让嘴角现出了微涡。

“如果是这样的话，那我就不得不出山了。”

 

CCXXII

 

晌午的卡塔特，一片碧空如洗。纯净的、淡淡的蓝色，带着些许忧郁，像是舞台剧的帷幕背景，铺满苍穹。太阳从云缝间探头出来，温柔地倾吐着暖流。光与影编织在一起，构成一幅梦幻的画面。

山间的迷雾，在阳光的照耀下逐渐蒸发，慢慢显现出来的冷峻龙山，仿佛一个个逐渐成像的幽魂。龙海仍在流淌，静默着不出声音，但倘若仔细聆听，会发现它们正在低声啜泣，好似在为逝去的生命哀悼。

从昨夜遭到阿尔斐杰洛突袭以来，龙王就明令宣布戒严。卡塔特的戒备提升到最高等级，各地巡护的工作不再交由守护者，而是巨龙。

每两头巨龙编为一组，在空中时不时地飞过，这在过去几乎是难以想象的光景。巨龙在龙山龙海间认真巡视，在阿尔卑斯山把守彩虹桥隧道。就连守桥人也换了。一个名叫扎杰斯的海龙族男子，代替胸伤未愈的杜拉斯特，镇守在卡塔特的出入口。

整个卡塔特，都沉寂在一片紧张和压抑之中。如临大敌的氛围，让所有人都不敢言语。

突然，寂静中传来一阵阵撕裂的破空声。

巨龙飘飞，冲破龙王结界的迷雾，急急掠过天穹，落地时化为人身。他们不是巡逻的龙族，是两头来自人界的契约龙。

丹纳和亚尔维斯一前一后降落于彩虹桥前的山道。宽阔结实的空中石路上，还留着一丝焦黑的痕迹。

收到渡鸦信号的人们，日夜兼程地赶来。他们发现这次龙王的召集令中加入了不同以往的紧急措辞，因此没有任何延误。短短一小时里，就有四名龙术士抵达。

引颈驻足而望的守护者们，像是见着了救星似的，用热烈和期盼的眼神欢迎他们。

接受两位族长的召唤，龙术士们赶赴到卡塔特山脉这个与世隔绝的龙族故乡，最壮丽雄伟的场所——龙神殿。

耶莲娜紧紧握住雪白的法杖，在丹纳的陪同下攀上长长的山路，来到神殿外花圃边上的空地。她今天的打扮格外靓丽，一袭蓝绿色的长裙清雅又温柔，细节处绣了几只红粉色的小鸟，一双宽大的水袖唯美迷人，与长至脚踝的大裙摆相得益彰。整条衣裙走动起来尤其飘逸，犹如翩跹起舞的仙子。

可即使是和耶莲娜始终保持百米距离悄悄跟随的派斯捷，今天都没有心情赞叹心上人的美丽。他与亚尔维斯并肩行走，在去“龙之巅”的途中，注意到一个现象。守护者们虽然很高兴他们能来，眉宇间却盘踞着消沉之气，亚尔维斯更是从几个龙族同胞哀痛的表情里发现了异状。卡塔特笼罩在一片令人窒息的气氛中。举目望去，每个人的脸上都挂着悲怆的神色。

两人拉来一个恰好路过身边的守护者询问缘由，这才知道了一个让他们难以相信的噩耗。

就在今晨，希赛勒斯和休利叶双双死去了。

最先发现这个情况的，是给休利叶送早餐的一名守护者。他在擅自推门闯入前，敲了五六下门，都没有人回应。他将餐具留在了客厅桌上，卧室半掩的房门中透出来的一束微光让他既好奇又不安，阻止了他离开的步伐。事后，在向旁人诉说时，这名守护者垂泪表示，这或许是他一辈子都会感到后悔的一件事。

“他们”就在那里。床上，床边的座椅上，都是“他们”曾经活在世上的证明。大片大片的粉末散落着，重合着，与肢体焚烧后留下来的骨灰一样破碎，在生命的终焉之地，开出了一朵凄绝的灰烬之花……

“明明是个大铁龙，却有着玻璃一般的心，怎能不叫人发愁啊。”

用讥讽掩饰悲痛，亚尔维斯嘴里低声咕囔着。他了解那对兄弟的感情。希赛勒斯与休利叶的猝亡，他虽然很伤心，却没有表露出过多的惊讶。一切都符合常理。这是只会发生在龙族身上的悲剧。

亚尔维斯挥了挥手，等守护者识趣地离开后，偏过头看向身边的主人。以往总是和从者嬉笑怒骂的派斯捷，现在却低头僵立，静静地一句话也不说，眼睛盯着殿前空地上的日晷雕像，好像丢了灵魂的人是他。休利叶……继修齐布兰卡之后，又一个友人离开了。派斯捷顿觉生命了无生趣。

后背贴上了一个热热的东西，亚尔维斯用手抚摩他，给予他安慰。派斯捷终于抬起头，望着比自己高出至少一颗脑袋的从者，勒令僵硬的面部肌肉做出一个微笑。

“如此一来，我们那位令人敬仰的前首席大人，身上又要多一笔血债咯。”

亚尔维斯的这句调侃，意在缓解派斯捷低迷的心情，让他重振精神，却将几十米外陪在耶莲娜身旁的丹纳吸引了过来。

“那个人类一直都尽职尽责，没看出来有哪里不正常，怎么好端端的突然跟我们作对了？”丹纳蹙起柳眉，美艳的容貌染上了一抹阴郁的色彩，语调中带着莫名的恨意，“我到现在都好像在梦里。”

“那只能说明，你看男人的眼光太差了。”亚尔维斯若无其事地嘲讽道。说完后，马上撇过了脸。

丹纳朝他瞪过去，眼中却没有怒意，反倒意味不明地笑了笑，声音轻微得只有自己可以听见，“确实是差。”咕哝了一句后，又恢复到正常音量，“曾经忠诚的仆人，原来是一个两面三刀，横生叛心的骗子，还真是让人不可小觑啊。”

一阵低哑的男音，由远及近地飘进了众人耳里。“火能烧毁森林，但是火烧不了石头。能点燃的，一定是本身就易燃的物质。”柯罗岑背着沉重书袋的孤单身影，朝同伴们靠拢过来。从者丁尼斯被编入到巡逻的队伍中，没空陪他一起来谒见族长。

派斯捷望着娓娓而谈的柯罗岑，一双淡蓝色的眸子透着迷惑的微光，“我说，这是你从书本里总结出来的知识吗？”

“是人性，人性。”这位脾气古怪的学者好似不愿多做解释，用他浑浊的黄绿色眼睛在眼前不学无术的公子哥儿身上瞅了一眼，拉了拉肩上的带子快步走开。

稍后赶到的杰诺特独自躲在远离人群的大树阴影里，头不自然地偏侧，好让旁人看不到自己被烧伤的脸孔。他安静地倾听同伴们的交谈，却始终没有介入。在看到那个怪人先行一步踏上龙神殿的阶梯，其他人也跟着进去后，杰诺特这才大大方方地让自己的身形袒露在阳光下，加入他们的行列。

“龙之骨”一处山崖上，有两个男人站立着，在暗中观察一切。

从这个高处，能俯瞰卡塔特大部分区域，数个龙山龙海一览无余，视野从“龙之巅”一直延伸到彩虹桥，能同时兼顾两头的情况。

“还有三个人没来。”说话的男子，低沉的声音分辨不出情绪。但他望向身边友人的眼神，却带着一丝奇妙的依赖感，而不像平常对待其他人那般居高临下。“除了那一位，另两个要时刻留意动向哦。”

“明白。”另一个男子点点头，用非常有把握的语调回应着，“人我已经布置好了，随时供你调用。你就放心吧。”

“啊，柏伦格，有你办事，我没有什么不放心的。”白罗加轻笑着说道，远远眺望同伴们进入龙神殿的身影，目光一片平淡。

“这回终于能安下心来了吧？”柏伦格与他望着同一个方向，脸上的神情无比安然，“我的潜藏总算没有白费。”

“还是稍微多绕了几个弯，让那男人又苟延残喘了一阵。”白罗加变幻着笑容，时而阴险时而得意，“不过，为了赢取他的信任，那些都是必要的。”

“不得不说，那个男人的运气真是太好了。一次次地化险为夷，反复被予以重用，就好像受了神的庇佑一样。明明天命所归的人是你啊。”视线转向身旁的男子，柏伦格金色的眸子，映衬着天边的暖阳，脸上谄媚之色尽显。

“真的是这样吗？可是，那个家伙……”白罗加目光偏转到彩虹桥，突然凝滞了，笑意僵在嘴角，凉凉的语气透着不忿，像是在控诉命运之神的不公。“那个家伙至今仍在阻挠我……！”

柏伦格注意到，他的视线凝结在了一个地方，于是立刻看了过去。

彩虹桥末端傲然伫立着一个风尘仆仆的男人，穿戴于身的白色麻布衬衣和深黑色长皮裤朴实无华，书写着白昼与黑夜的情怀，长筒软皮靴包覆着小腿肚，勾勒出精悍紧致的腿部线条，长及脚踝的墨绿色斗篷微漾风中，拍打出猎猎响声，脖间隐约可见的纯银吊坠微微泛着冷光，将衬衫下的锁骨遮蔽得若隐若现。这个男人，无疑是龙族的福音。

布里斯相伴乔贞左右，与他一起过桥。这时，彩虹桥的守卫扎杰斯叫住了这位海龙王后裔，表情露出一丝难色，似乎有什么事要告诉他。布里斯便让乔贞先去，表示自己一会儿就跟上来。

走过散发着缤纷炫光的弧形道路，穿行于直通“龙之巅”的山道，乔贞的身影成为了万众瞩目的焦点。

白罗加、柏伦格默默望着数英里外的那个男人大步移动的身影，竟是一时失了神。不止他们，所有人的眼光都亮了，不约而同地回过头。

卡塔特久违的风光，让乔贞满怀感慨，但脚下的步伐没有任何留恋，快速在浮空山道上走着，目标是两位族长久居的神殿。

如果不是有十多个守护者拥上来把他围住，按他的速度，早已经进入大殿了。

“乔贞大人，太好了！您终于回来了。”奎特尔梅用他庞大的身躯挤出人群，站在最显眼的位置，讨好般地朝乔贞行了一礼，“有您出面主持大局，我们心里就有底了。”

“圣母在上，卡塔特有救了！您一定要手刃那个叛徒。”莫伊宁边说边在胸前划了一个十字。

乔贞轻轻抬起一只手，阻止了那含着热切期盼的颤抖嗓音继续说下去，但是众人的热情显然超过了他的想象，其余守护者也纷纷向这位一去多年的男人倾吐出他们的怀念之情，团簇在他的周围，眼底闪耀的光芒，几乎有些狂热了。

哎，这可如何是好啊，要是让龙王看见你们这样拥戴我，会不会立刻把我轰下山去呀。乔贞俏皮地在心里想着。

接着，守护者们用凄凄惨惨的语调争先恐后地向第一任首席大人讲述起昨日夜里发生的可怕惨剧，好像在开一场诉苦大会，在言及杀死了诸多同伴之元凶的阿尔斐杰洛时，全都流露出深恶痛绝的表情。怪不得那两个老龙王如此心急如焚地召唤我啊……

这位赋闲在人界小镇多年无籍籍之名的男人，有些不太习惯像如今这样被人簇拥。别人崇拜和敬慕的目光，总让他感到无所适从，对于如何应付他人的恭维，更是非常无能，在眼下这个场合，只能是严肃着面目，装出很认真倾听的样子，一抹尴尬的笑容，若有若无地挂在嘴角。

这群家伙喋喋不休，足足说了有十分钟，俨然把乔贞当成了一个救世主，请求他为同伴报仇。听够了守护者们唠叨的乔贞咳了咳嗓子，透露出想要离开的意思。揣摩到他的心意，周围人立刻为他让开一条道来。

乔贞朝台阶远望过去，看到两个人类形态的龙族在殿门口站岗，看来不仅彩虹桥，连这里都撤换了人手，也难怪无事可做的守护者们来找他倾诉了。两个守卫尽量用平静的目光面对乔贞，显露在脸上的忧愁之色，简直与那位扎杰斯一模一样。刚才他与布里斯通过彩虹桥，扎杰斯支开了他，只单独和布里斯叙说。一想到这，乔贞不免好奇起来。

身边透着哀怨的风声，远方“龙之角”祭坛传来的悲歌，天空巡逻小队的窃窃私语……乔贞屏气凝神，静下心来，灵敏的感官接收着来自各方的讯息，几乎可以断定，除了十五名守护者的死讯外，一定还发生了其他的变故。但他不想给那群守护者继续聒噪的机会，也不好意思过去问那两名守卫，只好暂且按捺住心底的疑惑，直到他看见布里斯从远处快步走来。

彼此都是再熟悉不过的人，不需要过多言语，就能理解对方的意思。仅仅看到乔贞投视过来的眼神，布里斯就猜到他想要问什么。

“希赛勒斯于清晨溘然长逝，与他契约相连的休利叶，亦在同时消亡……”布里斯脸色发白，话到一半，不忍再说下去。他也是刚刚从守桥人扎杰斯那里得到的消息。

乔贞的心脏，几乎要从口腔中狂乱地跳出来。“怎么会发生这种事？”

“亲爱的孪生弟弟出事了，太伤心了吧。”布里斯白净的面庞慢慢恢复红润，露出一个接受现实的平淡笑容，“这更加说明尼克勒斯的灵魂已经被强行夺走了。希赛勒斯正是因为感应到弟弟的绝境，才会伤心过度，以致心碎而死。只是可惜了休利叶。”

在往卡塔特赶的路上，乔贞从布里斯口中得知了很多有关阿尔斐杰洛叛乱的事，包括投靠叛徒的契约龙被剥夺灵魂的这个细节。尽管早就有了思想准备，但他依然呆怔了好几秒钟时间，才续上话。“……这说不通。虽然我对希赛勒斯印象不太深，但我不记得他是这样一个脆弱的人。布里斯，你好像一点都不觉得这事儿不对劲？”

“希赛勒斯是龙。不要用人类的标准看待他。”

“弟弟不在了，做哥哥的是会难过。我没说希赛勒斯不应该难过。可我总觉得他的表现有些过头了。”

“在你的认知范围里，这种事儿是很少见，但不代表它是荒谬的。”布里斯语气变得有些激烈，但比起责怪乔贞，更像是为那些无法逃脱命运牢笼的同胞们愤愤不平。“为自己至亲至爱的人，付出自己的心，很多龙族都逃不过这个宿命。”

乔贞望着布里斯落寞的脸庞，再次切身地感觉到双方种族间的巨大差异。在人类兄弟中间，也会有相亲相爱的那一类吧，但还不至于像恋人殉情那样弟弟一死哥哥就要到活不下去的地步，更不要说还有很多貌合神离的兄弟，为了争夺家族财产的继承权而拼得你死我活。

“你是人类，所以很难理解吧？”布里斯叹息一声，声音放柔，似有感慨地说着，“对龙族而言，血缘高于一切。血亲的死是难以逾越的悲痛，有时更甚于爱侣的死。生产率低下的龙族，能一胞生出两胎绝对是非常罕见的概率。所以孪生兄弟都很珍视对方。希赛勒斯与尼克勒斯，是卡塔特硕果仅存的一对双胞胎。他们之间的感情，远远超过了一般亲人。”

“……”

“你若还是不懂，我就拿婚姻打比方吧！龙族双生兄弟的感情等同于夫妻。婚姻对龙族而言，是个严肃而神圣的话题。没有龙族会为了延续后代凑合度日而去勉强自己找一个终生伴侣。婚姻的契约一旦形成，除非死亡，否则永远不会解除，没有离婚这一说。我族历史上反复出现过不少龙，在另一半去世后自己也随之消逝的例子。希赛勒斯记挂胞弟的安危，心为之冰冷枯死，虽然令人悲痛，却也是那个规律的又一印证啊……”

“谢谢你，告诉我这些。”苦涩地感叹一声，乔贞用带着歉意的眼神小心翼翼地瞅了瞅布里斯，样子看上去像是一个认错的大男孩。“对于自己不知道的事物，应该怀有敬畏心，而不是随便质疑。我真是白活了这把岁数。”

布里斯沉静地回望了一眼自我调侃的男子。嘴角的一抹淡笑，证明他并没有放在心上。

“这笔账，姑且就记在我那位继任者头上吧！”乔贞调出一副庄重的面貌，对身旁的从者说，“走吧，布里斯。”

巧合的是，比他们先到一步的四名龙术士结束了觐见，正好从里面出来，看到乔贞的那一刻，所有人都吃了一惊。乔贞向他们挨个点头致意，脚下的步伐没有停止。

一直到这个男人的身影进入大殿，彻底看不见了，远方目不转睛的白罗加才终于冷冷地撤回视线。这时，他感觉到柏伦格在拽他的袖子。另一个需要紧盯的目标，出现了。

“让我来。你待着别动。”

将满肚子的负面情绪倾泻于新的到访者——卢奎莎的身上，白罗加抖落掉一身的不快，召唤出一头机械龙驱驰向前。

钢铁之靴重重踩踏的脆响，和远处越来越近的机械翅膀扇动的杂音交叠在了一起，同时撞进卢奎莎的耳膜。当接收到龙王提前发布的紧急召唤令，她就涌起了一丝戒心，如今看见卡塔特森严的警备，她就更加肯定了自己的猜疑。可就算意识到情况的反常，想要逃跑也已经不可能了。十几名守护者纷至沓来，手提光剑将她和吉芙纳团团包围，堵在彩虹桥上。为了不让她有机会逃走，身后的扎杰斯甚至抓住了她的手腕。

一名黄白色头发的男人，从魔力织成的灰龙背脊上一跃而下，出现在卢奎莎身前。围成圈状的守护者们腾出了一条让他通过的缝隙。指挥这些家伙堵截自己的元凶，看来终于出现了。

“白罗加，你怎么可以这样无礼？”侧头瞪了一眼扎杰斯后，吉芙纳向前跨出一步，对身为指挥者的那个人类发出质问。

白罗加没有理会这头面色不悦的母火龙，他锐利如豹的邪恶眼神，紧紧地黏着卢奎莎愠怒的面容，目光中满是小人得志的傲慢和不屑。

“哼，自投罗网的笨蛋，我倒是头一次见。”

听了这话，卢奎莎妖艳的脸庞顿时抽筋，但很快就调整为一贯的清甜笑容，浮现出宛如少女般纯真的容颜，“我有要事禀报两位龙王大人，可以通融一下吗？”

“你是在求我，还是在勾引我？”

对于这个喜欢扭捏作态的女人，白罗加唯一想对她做的，就是施以嘲讽的冷笑。虽然自己是因为和苏洛不睦的缘故才顺带讨厌了卢奎莎，白罗加也从没有回避过自己在心态问题上的缺陷，但他就是没办法原谅这种好以美色勾人的女人，因此几乎是本能地否决了她确有魅力的特质。

装出一副满不在乎的样子，卢奎莎面无表情地看着这个男人。

“你会见到他们的。”白罗加冷哼一声，双手交叉抱在胸口，“在这之前，先由我招待你。”

虽然没看见苏洛，但这个女人的落网，已足够令他心情雀跃了。满含欣喜的琥珀色眼睛带着令人不适的压力，不疾不徐地扫遍她全身，似乎在酝酿审问她的措辞与方式。

“搞清楚你的立场，白罗加。你有什么权利这么做？”

吉芙纳让愤怒的话语冲口而出，正准备上前理论，却被一只纤柔的手臂拦下了。

“谢谢你，吉芙纳，但这事儿与你无关。你也帮不了我。”

虽然诉说对象是自己的从者，卢奎莎的视线却始终正对白罗加，用远超一般人想象的冷静目光，望着那副得意洋洋的嘴脸。默默地闭了一下双眼，然后再睁开，卢奎莎的心底，已经有了觉悟。

龙神殿议事大厅里，两道重叠的脚步声停了下来。

布里斯引领着乔贞，一直走到距离台阶十米的位置。

看到那个屈身行礼的人类身影，颓坐在宝座上的两位老者灰暗的眼睛，顷刻间亮起了希望的光芒。

很快，在龙王的一番讲述下，将大致情况了然于胸的乔贞，终于感受到自己面临的是一场怎样严峻的挑战。

虽然龙族长期处于对外战争的漩涡之中，危机意识很强，但内部世世代代都维持着和平与稳定。最高权力一直由身为两族族长的龙王把持，其次是九名位高权重的长老，直系与旁系血统的大贵族，掺有贵族与平民之血的小贵族，再到平民，早期还有奴隶后来慢慢废除，如金字塔般的权力体系一节节由高而下，维持着四平八稳的格局。如今，阿尔斐杰洛揭竿而起，连同龙族的敌人反抗龙族，他叛逆的行为对习惯了安宁环境的卡塔特来说，不啻于一场惊涛骇浪。这个为了自己的野望不惜引入外敌挑起内战、意图将卡塔特的所有阶层用一股蛮横的外力一举清空的男人，无疑将被定为龙族历史上最臭名昭著的罪人。

“主犯自然不能放过。在战场碰见后，只要被我抓到，就立即诛灭。”乔贞低头伏面，避免与两位族长视线对碰，“但是那些被他蒙蔽的追随者……该怎么处理？”事关多人生死，他需要知道他们的底线，需要知道自己可以做到哪一步，于是谦恭地请示着。

“蒙蔽？我不喜欢你用这个词。”火龙王大手一挥，语气里透出不容反驳的强硬，“叛徒就是叛徒，不管是出于自愿还是被利用逼迫，都没有商量余地。既然他们选择追随那个逆贼，选择了这条毁灭的道路，那就必须自食恶果！”

“乔贞，我准许你杀掉所有企图与卡塔特对抗的敌人。”海龙王眼中闪现出好似诅咒一样的厉光，用寒冬般严酷的声音说道，“哪怕让他们抛尸荒野也无所谓！一定要消灭他们，一个都不剩——”

从两位龙王含着激烈愤怒和憎恨的眼神可以看出，他们极力地否认自己在教化阿尔斐杰洛问题上的失败，对于在大祸铸成后不得不依赖于乔贞这张王牌进行平叛又感到非常屈辱。这些内涵都可以通过他们的表情窥见一二。

名为阿尔斐杰洛·罗西的工具，尽管用途很大，功能很多，使起来却老是磕到手。为此龙王将他投入囚笼，希望“宁神结界”的侵蚀力能够打磨掉他的锐角，让这个迷恋名利权势、用心不专的人类，成为一个既忠实又强大的机器，成为一个完美的工具，成为一柄龙王刺向敌人的利剑。

但是在改造过程中，出现了致命的差错，最终酿成了一杯谁都难以预见的苦酒。工具顿开绳索，扯断束缚，有了比从前更危险更激进的思想，甚至还获得了龙族敌人的赞助。老鼠腰里别了杆枪，起了打猫的心思，那就不再是纠正的程度了。

要将他连人带命彻底摧毁。他的肉身，他的灵魂，所有的污垢，所有的罪恶，都不允许再留存于世！

两位龙王冷酷的命令，同时还暴露出一个重要信息。那就是，他们已不再将那些丢失了灵魂的契约龙看作自己的子民，从而作出了斩草除根的决断。

吸魂黑魔法是不可逆的。如果真有人使出这种恶毒的手段，那些中招的龙族即便还活着，也只剩一口气而已，和活死人没有区别，不可能再变回原来忠诚于龙族的样子。何况他们的另一半，都是反叛的龙术士。没有任何理由会得到宽恕。

不听话的首席也好，失去精魂和思想的龙族臣民也好，对龙王来说，都只是坏掉的零件吧。

乔贞内心一片冰凉。正因为明白深藏于族长命令背后的含义，他才会在给予答复前，微微侧头看了一眼身旁同样毕恭毕敬双眸低垂的布里斯。那位与他背负着相同使命的龙族男子，苍白得有些过火的脸上，有着深入灵魂的疲倦。

“明白了。”

简短的话语，透露出自断后路的决意。乔贞猛地低了一下头，额前碎发簌簌而下，遮住了双眼。这个走遍刀山火海，在无尽的杀伐生涯中锻炼得有如机械般精准而高效的杀手，一旦接受了任务，就必定会全力以赴去完成它。乔贞的心，不会再有任何动摇了。

在每一个龙术士心里，或许都有一个值得战斗的理由。

为他们各自珍视的人，为所有枉死的亡魂，更为了天下的大义。

那个夺走了他们生命中最重要的朋友，连累了太多无辜性命的逆贼，没有饶恕的理由。

不同的地方，不同的人，都在心中暗暗起誓。无论哪一个龙族的战士，他们所期待的结果都是一致的。

耶莲娜坐在一个爬满了藤本月季的花岗岩凉亭里。娇嫩的玫红花朵顺着亭柱攀援而上，覆盖了整个顶部，好似置身于一片花海。一颗富含魔力的精美戒指戴在她纤柔的左手中指上，在阳光下闪耀如星。耶莲娜低眉望向镶嵌其上的暗红色珠宝，长久地注视着。美丽的藓纹玛瑙，寄托了赠送者诚挚的心意，也将无尽的哀思带给了她。

派斯捷双臂舒展，仰躺在一个蒙着藕色窗帘的别墅阳台，双脚穿过护栏的缝隙，小腿垂吊在空气中，时不时地摆荡两下。数分钟前还环绕在他的手腕，那个被取名为手表的由金属和皮革构造而成的机械装置，如今已被拿下来放在一边。他紧阖的双眼颤动着，眼皮不断压迫眼球，连带着睫毛不住抖动。山风盘旋而起，贴面拂过，却只能吹起他茄子皮一样的刘海，带不走任何忧伤。

杰诺特站在“龙之怒”西岸，望着自己水中的倒影，伸手摸了摸凹凸不平的丑陋右脸。那些早已经与他的血肉盘根纠缠在一起、永远不会脱离的结痂，就像是一个时刻嘲笑他的小丑，一个对他的自不量力不胜其烦的提示机。这份无人倾诉的疼痛，无人理解的愤怒，他永世难忘。那个一手摧毁了杰诺特信念和尊严的男人，单是回忆起他的名字，遍布在右脸的扭曲疮疤就立刻撕裂般地灼痛起来。亲手斩下他的头颅，只有这样，才可以彻底摆脱旧日的阴影。

每个人都有参战的目的，和倾注于战斗之上的愿望。

杀掉自己讨厌的，憎恨的，视之为威胁的敌人，或必须清除的，任务列表中的敌人。

盛大剧目的各个角色都已就位。一场决定龙族和参战者命运的旷世大战，即将拉开序幕。

如果龙族胜利了，所有的叛徒都会一个不留地死去，献祭于罪魁祸首的狂念；如果阿尔斐杰洛联盟的刹耶势力胜利了，卡塔特的每一个人，都会沦为异族的腹中之食，失去龙族庇护的人类世界，终将迎来末日。

 

CCXXIII

 

“龙之心”山顶，是一大片绿意盈盈的树林。幽静的树林中央，有一片微凸的空地，百米之内都没有树，除了一棵高达八十米的参天巨树，独木矗立着。

树的顶端形似一只大蘑菇，又像一个巨型的龟壳，因其长寿和坚韧的特性，当地的龙族居民称它为亿年树。

火红色的眼睛注视着亿年树下的一抔沙土，雅麦斯一个人盘腿坐在林间的空地上，看起来已经待了很长时间。龙山上的风总是很大，将稠密的绿叶吹得猎猎狂舞，偶尔有几片叶子簌簌地落下来，飘到他黑袍的边角，陷在衣褶缝里。

无论周遭如何变化，这个男人始终静静地坐着，不为所动。无表情的侧脸，沉淀着旁人难以读懂的情感。

“哟～！”

随着一个有点夸张的招呼声，雅麦斯身后突然跳出来一个人，炫丽的赤红短发宛如一团燃烧的火炎，咧开成弯月的嘴巴里露出一口健康闪亮的白牙，带出了一个比阳光还要灿烂的笑意。

“在干什么呢，你这家伙，存心跟我玩捉迷藏啊。找了我半天。”

被人从背后这么喊道，雅麦斯转过头，看见亚尔维斯走过来半弯下腰，勾住自己的肩膀。

脸上露出了些许惊讶，但这毫无一丝顾忌的亲昵动作，雅麦斯却没有表现出反感。

“我说，你怎么一个人闷在这里啊。”亚尔维斯直起身子，两手插在腰间，看了看周围，“这可不是什么浪漫的地方啊。”

这个让亚尔维斯流露出深深忌讳表情的山顶，是菲拉斯的祖父、卡塔特迄今为止第一个也是唯一一个爱上人类的龙族——拉刻西斯为挚爱的女子殉情的地方。

那棵异常高大粗壮的亿年树下，埋葬着两千多年前那对悲恋男女的尸骨。古老的尸骨早已化作春日的淤泥分解消失，但那段跨越种族的爱情却绝非传说，尽管从来不被龙族认可，却是真实发生过的故事。

最亲密最重要的爱人，家人，朋友逝世后，有些龙族往往承受不住失去的痛苦，在反复的自我折磨后悲伤地死去，这才有了“心碎”这么个诗意的、忧伤的说法。类似的悲剧在龙族历史上少说出现过上百次，而且就像是抽签一样随机出现，好似高高在上的神明在自行决定供奉给自己的祭品，完全防不胜防。

望了一会儿四周优美却又凄婉的风景，亚尔维斯在离雅麦斯很近的地方坐下来，瞅了瞅身旁友人的脸。那好似涂了蜡一样的厚重表情，将他整个人都笼罩在深沉的气息下。这个向来霸道强横的家伙，会有此种表现实属难得，看来希赛勒斯为弟弟心碎而死的事，也给了他不小的触动吧。

“爱，到底是一种什么东西呢？”一直盯着大树的雅麦斯，忽然扭头看向紧挨着自己肩膀的亚尔维斯，眼底闪烁的目光非常迷茫，衬托出他渴望答案的心情。

亚尔维斯对他提问的目的感到很困惑，呆呆地愣了一秒，但很快就噗哧一下笑出声来，“喂，你该不会思春了吧？你想了解爱情这种东西，不妨去试着接受一下你那位狂热的追求者啊。”

雅麦斯脸上，有些许皱眉的僵硬表情，“亚尔维斯，千万——千万别说出那个名字。因为她不配。”

“喂喂，简直要死哦！你若是列举别的理由倒也算了，偏偏说人家血统低贱，我绝对要骂你哦。你这不是拐着弯儿地瞧不起我嘛。”像是为了回敬他对自己的“鄙视”似的，亚尔维斯大胆地念出了足以让雅麦斯心绪烦躁的那个名字，“芭琳丝的先祖可是火龙王大人和姐姐桑德兰纳的后嗣啊！那么尊贵，那么伟大。她发誓此生非你不嫁，当年追你追得多火热啊，你倒是对她不冷不淡，我几乎都可以看到火龙王把刀架在你脖子上了。”

“他除了逼我结婚，就是逼我委身于一个主人，除了这两件事，不会来找我。”

“别转移话题。我很确定我的主题是芭、琳、丝。”

亚尔维斯两手放在缩圆的嘴边，故意用朗读诗歌一般的悠扬口吻把音调拉长。事实上，对于雅麦斯坚持拒绝芭琳丝的态度，和他从小玩到——打到大的亚尔维斯，总是很不以为然。在他看来，那个仗着自己沾有皇亲贵胄的血，在卡塔特向来横着走路，不把其他的公火龙放在眼里的芭琳丝，无论是性格，脾气，还是为人处世的德行，都跟雅麦斯太像了。据说芭琳丝还发过一个毒誓，谁逼她和人类术士签订契约，她就自绝性命，抗拒人龙共生契约的态度，和她心仪的对象简直如出一辙，两人几乎是绝配。所以亚尔维斯实在搞不懂雅麦斯干嘛不肯接受芭琳丝。如果他不那么固执的话，两个人说不定连孩子都有了吧……

“我没有结婚的打算。”雅麦斯旁若无人地说出了十分平静的话语。眼窝深处，射出超人般理性的目光。“既然是注定多余的、纯粹充当摆设的后裔，为何不在我这一代断绝呢？”

将后裔当作仆从或道具一样的存在对待着，从未想过要移交手中权力的两位族长，他们的心思，雅麦斯早就摸透了。

虽说也不是真的要得到些什么，但雅麦斯的内心确实积压着不满。他与火龙王之间的巨大隔阂，由于双方各自所处的地位，是无论如何都无法消解的。

对于生长在平民阶层的亚尔维斯来说，雅麦斯刚才说的，无疑是一个相当具有颠覆性的观点，狠狠地冲击着他的大脑。“你怎么会这样想的？以前可从来没听你说过。”

“我自己也记不清了。啊，究竟从什么时候开始，有了这样的想法呢？”雅麦斯看了看自己张开的手心，自语似的呢喃。

亚尔维斯从他一脸苦涩的表情中，窥见了这位挚友在平时飞扬跋扈的姿态中不会流露出来的本性。

雅麦斯处理悲伤的方式和常人不同。确切地说，他不想让别人知道他正处于悲伤之中，想用别的事情来转移自己和别人的注意力。亚尔维斯明白他企图掩饰的东西是什么。从他提出爱为何物的那个问题时，亚尔维斯就猜到了。他想要掩饰的，是他对希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯这对苦难兄弟的愧疚与惋惜。他为他们的死感到悲伤，但他又不知道该怎样去弥补，于是陷入到非常恼怒的、连自己都憎恨自己的情绪中。他就像一团燃烧到极致的烈火，带着一股自毁的劲头，不给任何人退路。烧毁他人，也燃尽自己。

既然他想装傻，那么亚尔维斯也会奉陪到底。“你既然生在这个位子，早晚要为血脉的延续做打算。不可以总是这样任性下去啊。”

“我知道，我不可能追求个人幸福。但是就不能让我做一会儿梦吗？我不想订婚，也不想和人类建立什么狗屁契约。亚尔维斯，我们见一次不容易，能有一分钟不要提到这些破事吗？”雅麦斯朝对方射出了一道阴郁的视线。“比起这个，倒是有一件事，我还没问你呢。”

“问、问我什么啊。”亚尔维斯被他瞧得有些心里发毛。

“听说你和丹纳好上了？”

“我靠，明明还没有公开的，是哪股风把这事儿吹你耳朵里去的啊！”

对着这个消息过于灵通的男子，亚尔维斯很不服气地、又很无奈地抱头叹了口气。

“只要和卡塔特有关系的事，没有我打听不到的。”雅麦斯态度倨傲地强调。

这倒是真的。也只好先把这无伤大雅的受挫感甩到一边了。亚尔维斯嘴角忽而挤弄出一个不怀好意的叱笑，用手戳戳对方，“哼哼，是不是很羡慕我？平民的爱情，可没有你们贵族那样复杂哦。”

“嗯，听起来还不赖。”雅麦斯把头偏侧到一边，看着亿年树随风飘逸的树叶，漫不经心地回了句。这约莫是他表达祝贺的方式。

“可惜还有些麻烦事儿一时半会儿解决不了。”亚尔维斯一边眺望着远方的碧空，一边用有些苦闷的声音说道，“说起来也挺让人发愁的，我和丹纳确实有意向在一起，但我俩的主人之间……关系总是不见好啊。”

“无聊。”对于亚尔维斯的主人派斯捷追逐他心目中的女神那漫长而艰辛的旅程，雅麦斯没有任何兴趣，“毕竟是人类，变心就和变天一样快！”

“嗯，也许你说得有道理。”亚尔维斯嘀咕着，轻轻抚弄了几下脚边的青草。

现在的局面，不正是某些人类“变心”所导致的吗？

不知道雅麦斯有没有理解亚尔维斯感慨的深意，他扔下了眼前最需要应对的这个局面，又接着最初的话题，缓缓地问道，“亚尔维斯，你说身为海龙王后裔的拉刻西斯，到底为什么会爱上一个卑微的人类呢？”

“哎呦，都到了这个时候了，你关心那些早就过去了的事情有什么用啊？”亚尔维斯朝他丢去一个白眼。

完全没有理会友人埋怨的声音，雅麦斯依旧眺望着不远处的亿年树，自顾自地低语着，“两千多年前，就在那个地方，菲拉斯的祖父在他心爱的女人死去后，流光了所有眼泪，为了一个短命的、变化无常的人类献出生命。如今，希赛勒斯割舍不下那份兄弟的爱，还没有出征就抱憾仙逝。甚至连我的父亲，也是因为……”不禁皱起双眉，雅麦斯好像遇到了人生最苦手的问题似的，流露出充满忧郁和愁闷的表情，“我实在是不懂。”

自己猜得一点儿都没错，果然，他还是很在意啊……亚尔维斯不禁微微侧目。但是，消失的生命，已经不可能再回来了。

也许是因为想不出自己要的答案，这位拥有火红色明艳头发的男人低下头沉默了片刻，复而又抬起头来望向前方，眼神变得比以往更加锐利。“爱这种东西真无聊。我不需要爱，我只要血。”

“呐，雅麦斯，我倒很向往拉刻西斯选择的爱情啊。你不觉得他很有勇气吗？”亚尔维斯慢慢抬高视线，眼底一片清澈，“贵族自降身份与平民结合都被视为不光彩的事情，何况跟一个人类？”

“一个贵族却做了不像贵族的事，就是有勇气吗？”

“切，你这样看不起平民的话，干嘛要交我这个朋友啊？说到底，你不也做了和拉刻西斯一样的事情吗？”

“……”雅麦斯差点被他说得噎住了。自己和亚尔维斯能建立友谊，真是相当奇怪的一件事，到现在他都觉得不可思议。雅麦斯抿起嘴，轻声咕囔一句，“和你成为朋友，一定是个错误。”

“说什么呐！想打架啊？”

“想。但不是和你。”

“估计快了吧。战斗。”亚尔维斯语气一变，难得摆出认真的态度，沉声说，“不是今天就是明天。”

雅麦斯没有回答，依旧看着那棵树。

亚尔维斯于是干脆挑明了说，“现在很多人都发誓要亲手宰了那个叛徒，为希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯，为所有屈死的冤魂讨回公道，就连我那个吊儿郎当的主人也……”略过派斯捷心情低落这一段，亚尔维斯直接向他发问，“雅麦斯，难道你打算继续坐在这里看树吗？”

双眼血红一片，雅麦斯嘴角倏地下拉，露出一个狞笑。真不愧是他的挚友，对方显然清楚自己对那个人类怀有噬心灼骨的恨意。

“我要的，正是那个人类的血。”

话语中的杀气，在唇齿间反复研磨。被他提及的人类，已注定走上一条永不回头的反叛之路。在这个漫长的过程中，雅麦斯究竟扮演了怎样的角色，起到了怎样的推进作用，他本人自然很清楚。他早有预感阿尔斐杰洛重获自由后会做什么。那个男人绝非池中之物，早晚会掀起一场大波澜，所以当火龙王动了想把那个男人放出孤塔重新启用的心思时，他才会强烈反对。阿尔斐杰洛对龙族的恨，绝大部分是源于对某些个别龙族的恨，雅麦斯便是其中之一。可是，他的说服失败了。火龙王将他的谏言抛之脑后，释放了阿尔斐杰洛，给了他重新崛起并向龙族发起反攻的机会。

那个男人在幕后指挥一切，早晚会带着异族军队打上来。龙族决策层选择龟缩防守，雅麦斯的心里始终窝着一把火，但是考虑到情报资源的匮乏，会采取这种颇有些被动挨打意味的战术，也是没有办法的。

“神要恩赐前，必先索取。”雅麦斯冰冷的声音里，夹杂着几分意义不明的自嘲。他停顿了一下，视线往边上移了移，对着脚旁的一株小草，伸手笼了过去，指尖轻触着嫩绿的尖梢，“等着看吧，希赛勒斯他们不会白白牺牲的。听说那个叫刹耶的异族首领会慷慨地赠送许多兵卒供我们的前任首席挥霍？要我说，来的人越多越好。我会把他们统统杀光。”

“喔嚯，干劲十足啊！”亚尔维斯斜撇着嘴角，从鼓动的喉咙中发出爽朗的笑声。

雅麦斯松开小草，转过头来看向红发的友人，然后站直了身躯。

“那个疯子的覆灭，怎能没有我参与呢？他会走上这条崎岖弯路，我也在其中加了不少火。既然到了这一步，就用我的这双手来解决吧！”

没有愧疚，没有犹豫。对于这辈子都不可能化解仇恨的家伙，只要抹杀掉就可以了。因为那样，就不会觉得愧疚了。这就是雅麦斯纠正错误的方式。

 

CCXXIV

 

古罗马风格的梳妆台上，摆放着一面清晰的方形镜子，里面显现出一个男人的脸庞。

还是一名演员的时候，阿尔斐杰洛经常会照镜子。后来，他离开了佛罗伦萨的红枫叶剧院，结束了演艺事业，到卡塔特当了一个龙术士，不再靠天生丽质的长相竞争地位，渐渐地，镜子也就照得少了。

外貌定格在缔结契约的那一年，年轻的二十五六岁的容颜，永远不用担心衰老，对着镜子的机会就更少了。

现在，映现在镜中的男人，他却几乎认不出来。

随着推门的声音，苏洛走进卧室，手里拿着一大份黑香肠和甜面包，交错堆叠在银质餐盘里。床对面的桌子上本就有新鲜的水果和牛奶。这些东西，足够饱餐一顿了。

“你终于醒了吗？”问话声带着几分斥责的意味，苏洛渐渐走近化妆镜前坐着的男子，把吃的放在桌上，停在他的身后，“你知不知道自己昏睡了多久。全军上下都在等你。”

“是你把我抱上床的？”

阿尔斐杰洛背对苏洛，慢条斯理地问着。他一点都不担心进攻时机被延误的窘迫现况，反而在意起这件毫无价值的小事，苏洛对阿尔斐杰洛莫名其妙的关注点感到哭笑不得。

“你先吃东西吧。”他催促道。

“苏洛，你就这么期待战斗吗？”

“我希望可以早点有结果。”

如果这次的战争中，能够侥幸获胜生存下来的话——这样的想法，仅在苏洛心中停留了一秒，就被他低头讽刺性地苦笑一声抹去了。命运女神已足够慷慨，照应他到今天。无论结果怎样，无论还有没有完整的未来，他相信，自己都可以带着坦然的表情去面对吧……

苏洛疲惫地抬起眼，眼前的人已经转过身来，对他掷来笑意。

阿尔斐杰洛站在离他只有几步远的距离，一双蒙着雾气的紫眸，目光温柔地看向自己。

视线触及他面颊的那一刻，苏洛听到了自己倒抽凉气的声音。

“这些，这些东西是？”

“啊，我正要问你呢，觉得它们漂亮吗？”

“怎么会这样，你的脸……它们是什么东西？”

“和龙的鳞片有点像，不是吗？触碰的时候会有点扎手，不过只要慢慢适应了，就会觉得这就是自己身体的一部分。”

就在不久前，阿尔斐杰洛发现自从他醒来后，身体的重量比以往沉了一些，特别是脸上的皮肤干巴巴的，好像被贴上了某种硬块。

额头直到腮颊，皮肤好似干旱的土壤一样皲裂，长出了对称的、宛如硬石的东西。乍一看仿佛戴上了一个面具，又好像头盔两侧往下延伸的面部挡板。而真实的面貌是……

仔细目测起来，那正是某些爬行动物独有的鳞片。

苏洛怔怔地看着那可怕的烙印，过了一会儿，有些害怕地撇开视线。

“应该是刚刚长出来的吧，就在我昏迷的那段时间。”好像母亲抚摸自己的孩子似的，阿尔斐杰洛的手轻轻地滑过脸颊皮肤表面衍生的硬薄片，指尖温柔地碰触着，“至于原因嘛……大概是因为我吃了尼克勒斯的肉吧。”

不止额头和脸颊，手背上也有，同样的鳞片还分布在更多被衣服遮蔽住的地方：肩部，上臂，前臂，胸腹，腿……阿尔斐杰洛能感觉到昔日光滑的肌肤被一片片硬壳覆盖的异物感。它们按上去没有任何痛感，就好像这片肌肤完全僵硬坏死了。

“原来如此，误食龙肉而出现的奇象怪症吗？”在各国神话或历史古籍中，常会出现一些人因不小心吃下了神兽或凶兽的肉而变得奇怪的记载，他们或可能得到不可思议的超能力，变得长生不老，智慧非凡，也可能变异成人见人厌的畸形怪物。这样的故事，苏洛在不少讲述妖魔鬼怪的书籍中读到过，但它们大多只是人们的想象。而今，真实的事例出现了。人类吞下龙的肉……实在不晓得会发生怎样的状况。

“鳞片铺满全身，可能会因呼吸不畅而被闷死吧？”若是让旁人遇上这种可怕的事，恐怕早就不知所措得近乎于崩溃了。但是阿尔斐杰洛却没有一点慌张和错乱，反而觉得很新奇，一直反复翻看手背上的异物，眼睛散发出孩童收到新玩具时的欣悦光芒。

硬化的皮肤，长出形似龙鳞的花纹，但比真正的龙鳞小得多，也薄得多，颜色是黯然无光的灰褐色——他本以为会是深沉的蓝色。尽管如此，这明显的体征变化还是能一眼窥见。

“我到现在都不敢相信，你竟然会吃尼克勒斯。”目光落在那只铺有龙鳞的手上，苏洛的眉峰紧紧地皱着，“哪怕你再恨他……”

“哈，那怎么能算吃呢。要不是有那个契约阻碍着，我会啃完他身上的每一块肉。”

“你该庆幸，你只吃了那么一点点！否则你全身每一寸皮肤都可能长出这些东西，变成一个彻头彻尾的怪物！”

“我不觉得我是怪物。”阿尔斐杰洛的眼眸，近乎陶醉地看着握起的拳头上那密密麻麻排列的鳞片，“我感受到了力量，一种蓬勃的、新生的力量，来自于龙肉的神秘馈赠！”

志怪古籍中，确实不乏有通过食用瑞兽的血肉来使身体获得某种力量的记录。龙，恰恰就是一种超自然的魔法生物，服用龙肉说不定也会有某些神奇功效。但是谁也吃不准到底有没有，因为吞食龙肉这样的疯狂之举，此前从未有人类尝试过。达斯机械兽人族吃过龙肉，可他们不会出现生理上的变化，也没有任何力量的附加。阿尔斐杰洛却出现了明显的外貌变化。这个非比寻常的现象，就是再好不过的证明。

吞食尼克勒斯的肉没过多久，他就晕了过去，在昏迷中度过了十二小时。这段期间，身体一直在努力地进行自我调节，以尽快适应这种强烈的体表变化。如今，鳞片的数目终于固定下来，不再增加了。

“与龙族的战斗中，就让我好好使用这些力量吧——”

阿尔斐杰洛飞快地吃完了苏洛送来的香肠和面包。能量的补充对战斗很重要，他要以最优良的状态迎接所有敌人的挑战。除了感觉脸部皮肤有些被拉扯的感觉，鳞片硬块对咀嚼食物没有太大阻碍。

接着，他更换了一件衣物。暗金与浅棕交织的网格布料，刻有繁复华丽的刺绣和精致考究的装饰，紧束着的红金网状腰带衬出修长优美的身段，肩部淡蓝色丝线绣着的雄鹰栩栩如生，使穿戴者的气质更显雍容华贵。阿尔斐杰洛特别在米兰找了一个手艺精湛的老裁缝定制了这件拥有宽大袖口的高领长袍，带到了地下城。它能遮住身上大部分的龙鳞，唯有两处地方掩盖不了：脸部和双手手背。

他和苏洛一同出了门。刹耶王，将军们，还有贾修、麦克辛等人，正在军营等待他俩。

广阔喧嚣的军营聚集了不少人形异族，但阿尔斐杰洛视他们为无物，步履轻快地穿过人群，翻开华服衣角攀上点将台，与站在华伦达因和宾中间的王对视着，“稍微来晚了一点。希望我没有错过什么。”

就在其他人交头接耳地议论这个红发人类脸上灰褐色的硬块时，刹耶的赤红双眼却没有一丝迷惑，用关怀备至的目光看向他，“休息得如何？美美地睡上一觉后，状态似乎恢复得不错啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛笑而不答，把头微微一歪，在周围海浪般的窸窣私语声中，神态自若地伸手抚摸上自己的右脸，“很美吧？”

“脱离束缚的人，永远是美丽的。”刹耶淡淡地笑着回答。从他的表情上，看不到任何嘲讽或惊讶的意味。

在轻抚了一下紧贴脸颊鳞片的头发后，阿尔斐杰洛把手放下，神情略微敛起，“耽误了那么多时间，真是便宜那帮龙族了。你说是不是，宾？”

侍立在旁的“眼”，把身子往前倾了倾，“已经证实的消息有，肖恩两小时前出现在阿尔卑斯山，其他龙术士也都陆陆续续到达了。今天早些时间，截杀报信者的我方士兵和那两头龙进行了一番缠斗，对方反抗得很激烈，在打斗中负伤不轻，已经被逼离原来的行进路线，灰溜溜地逃走了。短时间内不可能接近‘缓冲地带’。”

阿尔斐杰洛转动了一下眼珠，“也就是说，立刻出击会比较好，对吧？”

“此时不出手，更待何时？”台下的奈哲将军勾起唇角，笑了笑，“之前已经错过一次机会了，这回可要好好把握住啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛昏迷的十二小时，无疑给了卡塔特整合兵力的时间。刹耶这边不能撇下他草率行动，为了等他醒来，延误了出征时机。他在关键时刻倒了下去，无论出于什么原因，都必须负起这个责任。弥补过失的最好办法，自然是在战场上尽可能多的斩杀敌人首级，但刹耶却提出了另一项建议。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你可以不必亲自去的。留在这儿，和我一起等消息。”

虽然切实掌握在手里的人马并不多，但他是寻求联盟的第一人，又有过高于其他龙术士的地位，像他这样级别的指挥者，的确没有非得亲临战场第一线杀敌的必要性，完全可以稳稳当当地坐镇大后方，让下面的人去厮杀。然而，阿尔斐杰洛果断地拒绝了刹耶的这个邀请。

“不，我要去。”

那张容貌因粗糙龙鳞而毁的脸庞，依旧光彩迷人的紫罗兰色眼眸深陷在眼窝里，从中射出了精明而又偏执的目光，迸发着不可动摇的决意。

理智告诉他，一定要时刻保持自身的独立性，不让这群势力庞大的异族有任何软禁他、或加害他的机会。除此之外，他还有必须上场的理由。

至少有三个人，须由阿尔斐杰洛亲手处理。乔贞，白罗加，柏伦格——他要让他们输得心服口服，死得明明白白，绝不能容忍被别人插手。

“也好。”刹耶了然点头，带着期盼的目光，祝福道，“我在此等你凯旋！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充几个点：休利叶与希赛勒斯签订契约的年代为1111年。此章为1260年。共签订契约149年。
> 
> 阿尔斐杰洛（31）章绿字部分笔者提到过，一些龙族在至亲至爱的人消逝后有可能会心碎而死。现在终于用上这个梗了！（TUT）为希赛勒斯尼克勒斯默哀一分钟。
> 
> 其实希赛勒斯在母亲葬礼上还是和尼克勒斯说过一句话的，不过是没什么含义的告别语，所以这个时候的希赛勒斯便自动将其忽略掉了，反倒是之前的那些狠话被悲伤不断地放大了(＞﹏＜)
> 
> 上章结尾忘记提醒你们了，请珍惜阿尔最后的美颜盛世qwq……照原来的想法，本想让阿尔把尼克勒斯整个吃掉的，但解决不了共生契约的bug，就改成了只吃一口，不过身上长鳞片（划掉头上长犄角划掉）什么的是早早就计划好的_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最后想谈一谈白罗加和柏伦格的事儿（都没有人问，笔者好芥末好桑心，只好自个儿默默划重点总结了=。=）
> 
> 他们两人是相识多年的朋友，为了帮助白罗加，柏伦格潜伏在阿尔身边。文中有多处细节提示过他俩的关系。
> 
> 一，阿尔斐杰洛（45）章，片段如下↓
> 
> 【柏伦格不常提及自身，但是言语间似乎透露出他以前有过一段婚姻。“其实这没什么意外的。你一定不知道白罗加和柯罗岑曾经都有过家室。”他有次告诉阿尔斐杰洛，“白罗加怎样我不太清楚，不过柯罗岑的婚姻完全是毁在他自己手里的。”柏伦格笑如暖阳，金子般的眼眸里有种兴味十足的讥讽，“嫁给那种爱书库里的书胜过自己的男人，柯罗岑的妻子也很可怜呢。不幸的婚姻勉勉强强地维持了五年，备受丈夫漠视的妻子终于愤怒地和他离异了。你瞧，那女人也算幸运，不是吗？”他给了首席一个意味深长的凝视，“她不必在自己人老珠黄的时候，面对那个永远年轻如成婚当日的丈夫。”柏伦格最后的苦笑，阿尔斐杰洛无论如何都忘不了。】
> 
> 柏伦格提到了白罗加却又避而不谈，转而大说特说柯罗岑的婚姻，因为他突然想起来要避嫌。  
> 此处不是很明显，算半个提示。
> 
> 二，阿尔斐杰洛（46）章，片段如下↓
> 
> 【数双眼睛看着白罗加离去。柏伦格不知从何处冒了出来。其实他一直都没走，也不说话，从刚才派斯捷和修齐布兰卡交谈的时候就在一旁观察。这时，他忽然站出来说，“原谅他吧。他刚才好像挨了雅麦斯的骂，一时间难以自禁。”】
> 
> 亚撒葬礼结束后，白罗加想要联合雅麦斯却惨遭拒绝，被雅麦斯掀翻在地当众出丑，白罗加愤然离去时在路上撞到了派斯捷，两人发生口角，白罗加走后，柏伦格出来为他辩解。  
> 此处为一个提示。
> 
> 三，阿尔斐杰洛（70）章，片段如下↓
> 
> 【“其实，有件事我要告诉你。这才是我今天找你的目的。”  
> 听到他的语气变了，阿尔斐杰洛稍微把身体坐直，投去凝望的视线。面前的那位铂金色头发的瘦削男子，已经把刀叉搁置在一边，抱拳放在桌上，表情比刚才严肃了许多。  
> “白罗加和雅麦斯，早就勾结在了一起。”】
> 
> 相关片段太长，就不全部贴出来了。  
> 柏伦格在阿尔出狱后和他进行了一次谈话，告诉他入冤狱是白罗加与雅麦斯合作后共同策划的结果。但是米娜桑难道不奇怪柏伦格怎么会知道得那么清楚呢？  
> 此处为一个提示。
> 
> 四，阿尔斐杰洛（71）章，片段如下↓
> 
> 【就算责备了首席，如果不把白罗加稳住，事情就不算完。柏伦格表情严肃地对阿尔斐杰洛说，“既然已经这样了，除了把白罗加劝住，也没有其他的办法了！只好由我去。”  
> “那种不可理喻的家伙，怎么可能听得进你的劝。”阿尔斐杰洛的神情转换为不屑，“柏伦格，做和事佬也要有个限度。”  
> “不管怎样，要是让他到族长面前嚼舌根就不好了。我会尽量让他改变想法的。虽说没什么把握，不过，我从没和他交恶过。希望他能够听取我的建言吧！”柏伦格说着，朝德文斯使了个眼色，然后与首席暂别，“我先走一步。至于这家伙，你自己看着办吧。”  
> 柏伦格并不会轻率地断定比尔是敌人的奸细，但也不相信他与阿尔斐杰洛是朋友关系。他将白罗加撇下的这个密探，交给阿尔斐杰洛处理。而他要处理的，是负气而去的白罗加。】
> 
> 接到龙王密令的白罗加检查密探里有没有敌人混进来的奸细，却被阿尔斐杰洛横插一手，两人差点打起来，白罗加愤然离去（你怎么又愤然离去……）后，柏伦格称要帮阿尔斐杰洛稳住他。
> 
> 劝说的结果在阿尔斐杰洛（72）章，片段如下↓
> 
> 【阿尔斐杰洛这些年的日子很难过。一直无事可做地游荡在山间，形同软禁。但是阿尔斐杰洛这次没有抱怨任何人，他知道会有这个结果，是他自作自受。十年前，他谎称比尔与韦斯利是自己的朋友，为两人担保。白罗加好像得到了一件宝贝似的，兴冲冲地回卡塔特说他的坏话去了。虽然中间有柏伦格极力周旋，使白罗加并没有把事情说到很夸张的程度。但尽管如此，阿尔斐杰洛至今都没改掉与密探私交的不良习惯，仍然让龙王感到很不满。意外的是，两位族长并未削去他的首席名分，也没再对他进行剥夺自由的处罚，可是，也已经不再信任他了。】
> 
> 柏伦格的劝诫居然会对刚愎自用的白罗加有效，证明他俩确有交情。当然以白罗加的性子，不可能让他完全咽下这口气就是了_(:з」∠)_  
> 此处为一个提示。
> 
> 五，阿尔斐杰洛（83）章，片段如下↓
> 
> 【处于盛怒中的白罗加，将冒出火星的目光转向一旁出言不逊多管闲事的海龙，但他选择忍下对方的挖苦，把满腔怒气倾泄于那位在他看来管束无能的主人身上，“柏伦格！带着这头狂妄的海龙滚出我的视线！”】
> 
> 德文斯激怒了白罗加，白罗加叫柏伦格立马带他滚。这已经是上司对下属那样颐指气使地下命令了。白罗加会如此要求的对象必然是他绝对有把握能镇住的。试想要是换做派斯捷那种不服他的人，肯定会直接开撕的qwq  
> 这是最后一个提示。
> 
> 如果没有遗漏的话，应该就是这些了。  
> 所以，耿直的笔者真的有在不断地告诉你们柏伦格是白罗加的人啦quq  
> （真不愧为与雅麦斯齐名的本文最大的两根搅屎棍之一，白罗加同学你真的太有资源了(￢_￢)！阿尔被一群老男人玩得好惨，默默同情你一秒……）  
> 以上。


	107. 阿尔斐杰洛（88）

CCXXV

 

卡塔特山脉晴朗的上空开始浮现出不详的灰点，犹如一个个深邃的伤口挣破天幕，位于彩虹桥正前方稍高的位置。不消一刻，灰点的面积迅速扩大，颜色逐渐加深，形成了一片乌云，这古怪的异象引起了守桥者扎杰斯的警觉。

“发现敌人了！”他叫住经过他头顶上方的两个族人。天空巡逻小队朝他示警的方位眺望过去，在确定了结界外的敌影后向他点了点头。

“来了多少敌人？”

“大约一千个。”其中一人回答了扎杰斯。

“才这么点？”

“应该只是先头部队，来探虚实的。”

“他们能找到这里，证明他们知道结界的存在。果然，那些叛徒……”尽管内心充满了愤慨，但现在没有时间进行痛诉，扎杰斯立刻对两名同伴说，“你们快去报告族长！”

敌军出现的消息在群山之间不胫而走，随风声传播开来，很短的时间里就闹得路人尽知，似乎不需要刻意传报，就飘进了两位龙王耳里。一场决定命运的战斗，就像射出去的箭一样，已经在所难免。龙神殿沉浸在一片紧张的氛围之中。龙王没有任何迟疑，开始了调兵遣将，命令所有出战的龙术士和龙族即刻赶赴议事大厅听候差遣。

在龙族与达斯机械兽人族相持数百年的艰巨战争中，龙族的巢穴一次也没有被敌人识破。这要归功于两位龙王，使卡塔特山脉封闭在被结界环绕的层层迷雾之中难以追寻。这片庞大的山脉群究竟离地面世界有多远，飘荡在阿尔卑斯山脉上空的哪个方位，从来都是异族无法探知的秘密。如今，这个龙族坚守了几个世纪的秘密，由于内部的叛徒而暴露了。

“放弃从彩虹桥隧道潜入的策略，而是采取强攻吗？”异族军队直扑结界外围，已经开到了家门口，紧迫的现况令火龙王满腹怒火，有一种被自家养的狗反咬一口的屈辱感。

海龙王眉头不展。“显然异族已经摸到了我们所在的位置。如果他们把力量集聚于一点发动猛攻，凭结界的防御力很难抵挡得住。一旦失守，卡塔特就会像失去防身盔甲的战士一样，彻底裸|露在敌人面前。”

假如敌人执着于攻打彩虹桥隧道，那倒好办。可现在……他们最害怕，最不愿见到的情况出现了。如果守不住结界，卡塔特必将门户大开，被异族血洗一空。现在已然是到了危急存亡的时刻。

参战人员还来不及过来议事，噩耗就已再度降临。外面的巡逻队又有了新的消息。“族长，”一名族人麻利地小跑进来，停在台阶前，“敌军又来了一千。照这个趋势，恐怕之后还会不停增加。”

“……只能放弃防御优势了吗？”火龙王按住扶手的指头抽搐着。

“不，在结界陷落前，我们还有优势，”海龙王稳定情绪，说道，“要尽可能守住它！”

“那就必须以攻为守。让白罗加带队迎敌。”

“恐怕不够。芭琳丝的部队也要一同前往。他们留下来没什么用。这里有你，我，还有门德松提斯他们。”

自从贾修越狱后，孤塔守卫们就暂时解除了看守任务。陶瑞斯和金荻斯接龙王的命令赶赴南方极地，通知卡缪斯等人回援。龙王又从族中另选了二十头壮年龙裔编成一支精锐部队，但队长的位子一直没有决定。芭琳丝闲不下来，反复向龙王请缨参战。远方的部队至今没有音讯，卡塔特战力严重不足，每一个龙族都有保家卫国的使命，他们便让芭琳丝做了队长。

“好。”两位族长的意见达成了一致。看了一眼身旁与自己携手守护龙族多年的老友，火龙王重重地点了点头，“就这么办！”

 

CCXXVI

 

出战者们接到龙王的指令后，立即整装出发，开赴敌人出没的战场。

契约龙载着主人们和龙族部队一起飞出龙王结界的范围，卡塔特山脉在他们身后消失，隐匿于神秘的迷雾之中。

彩虹桥外密布的雷压气息非常浓重，相当于一支庞大的军团，必须动用千人以上的力量才能释放。所有出动的龙族战士，都感受到了随风浪涌现的杀意。

以白罗加为首的战士们，此刻正位于视野开阔的高处，但在他们眼前，却不见一个敌人的身影。即使是龙术士的视力，也只能隐隐约约看到飘荡在远方的一片灰霾。

敌人的气息在减弱。龙族的部队一出来，他们就佯装撤退了。这幼稚可笑的伎俩，当然骗不过身经百战的白罗加。

“能看清敌人在干什么吗，菲拉斯？”

听到主人的问话，具有超常视力的菲拉斯眯起了他的眼睛，警惕地观察敌军的举动。

“是异族没错。带头的是一个……女将军。似乎正在排兵布阵，等我们过去。”

“哼，居然觉得我们会上当吗？简直愚蠢！”芭琳丝铺满红皮的喉头鼓动出一阵嗤笑，赤色的尖瞳带着嘲弄注视远方，“不管他们做什么，我们都不要轻举妄动。”

众龙杂然相许，唯有扎杰斯面露迟疑。“奇怪，”他粗略地数了数敌军的兵力，眼神浮现出深深的迷惑，“刚才明明发现异族增援了的，可现在还是只有一千人。另外一千哪去了？”

“难道——”

芭琳丝话音还没结束，只听见耳边一阵乱响，类似树苗破土而出的诡异声音，突然响彻了天空。

出动的守军身边，聚集了大量不知道从哪儿冒出来的恐怖绿影，长条状的异形迅速合拢成枝干的模样，以超快的速度向四周蔓延。

“哇啊，怎么回事啊！”派斯捷的惊呼还卡在嗓子眼，数根粗壮的枝条就已经紧挨他的身侧伸向高空，将他夹在当中，就好像一只被困在蛛网中心的小虫。

与他相同遭遇的人们，为了不被骚动的树枝击中，匆忙驱使契约龙进行躲避，直至被逼到相当狭小的空间难以动弹。

“这些东西是……树？”耶莲娜几乎不敢相信她所目睹的景象，可它们确确实实在自己眼前发生了。

树木林立，飘在空中，不断生长扩大，短短数秒功夫就毗连成一大片绵延的森林。树的外形有点像柳树，枝条细长而低垂，但它们远比柳树高大坚硬，其粗壮程度甚至超过卡塔特的亿年树。藤条看似柔弱，实则无比坚韧，叶子颜色呈现为奇异的蓝绿色。

离地面少说也有八千米的高空，会长出成片大树，实在令人匪夷所思。树枝的密集程度，连阳光都很难穿过缝隙射进来。

暴动的轰鸣声轻了下来，逐渐趋于平静，源源不断延伸的树木终于停止增长，不再向周围扩张地盘，可是却将囊括了七名龙术士与二十七位龙族在内的守卫队成员全部分散隔开，并包围在了森林中间，成为任由敌人攻击的活靶子。

引导龙族的目光，并将他们围困在此地的目的是——

“敌人的主力不在这里。”猛然意识到敌人意图的柏伦格，焦急地紧锁眉头，用魔力强化的视觉，眺望远处随灰雾移动的敌影，“我们被骗了。他们想要绕开我们，直接对结界下手！”

完全被柏伦格料中，倾巢而出的龙族部队被尽数包围在了由植物形成的隔离带，这样令人振奋的好消息，很快就传到了悄悄从卡塔特山脉后方入侵的机械兽人族军队中。

“果然和预想中的一样，敌人被吸引了过去。” 统率主力军队的三位将军之一，形象酷似巨型虫蛹的米竺勒夫，扇动着背后的蝴蝶翅膀维持浮空状态，硕大的黏稠眼瞳如一颗油腻的珠子镶刻在脑门上，渗出略带羡慕的目光，向龙族部队被困的位置望了一眼，“南那个家伙，一定能玩得很尽兴吧。真想加入到那边去厮杀啊。”

“嗨，嗨，我们的任务是有点枯燥，但是更重要啊。嗨。”丝毫没有抑制周身遍布恶意的雷压气息，沙桀兴奋地挥动着身体两侧鞭状的触手，好像就快控制不住战斗的欲望了。

“原来卡塔特真的存在于这个空间呢，还飘在这么高的位置。”真身为橙色八面体的奈哲，正对着一团虚无的空气说话，光滑的晶体表面无法窥见神态，但他的话声却藏着一丝兴味，“这个地方一直往下，就是龙神殿吧？虽然像瞎子摸黑一样什么都看不见，但是首席大人已经跟我们核对过很多次了，不会错的。”

三人麾下共有四千名机械兽人，除了各自统辖的军团，文坎普达耳的军团也暂时交由他们指挥。卡塔特的主力已经被南拖住了。集合全员的力量攻击结界，突入卡塔特山脉只是分分秒秒的事。

“我们开始吧。就从这里进攻！”米竺勒夫带着满脸邪恶的笑容，大声向全军宣告，“燃烧你们的雷压，提升到最高，全力突破结界！血洗龙族！”

响应头领的号召，所有集聚在三将军身旁的机械族士兵，一起高吼着伸长了触爪。随着雷压的不断解放，雾霾的范围也在迅速扩张，一瞬间遮蔽了晴空万里的蓝天。无数道炫目的雷光穿透厚密的雾气投射出去，齐心协力的达斯机械兽人族释放出威力惊人的高压闪电，撼动着无形的结界。

这道由龙族至高首领亲手铺设的天堑，虽然在一定程度上妨碍了异族的进攻，但也只能抵挡一时。从天而降的天雷犹如是神明降下的惩罚。当确切地听到来自天际的巨响，所有身处在卡塔特的人们都呆住了。

敌人大军压境，龙神殿上空被密密麻麻的异形怪物们占领着，冷灰的色调铺满了整片苍穹，从队列的深度和宽广度估算，数量恐怖得难以想象。虽是在千米以外的距离，却好像无数把刺刀悬垂在头顶。将双方隔离开来的，只有一道不知何时崩溃的结界。这样的阵势，这样千年难得一见的奇景，夺走了留守在山上的守护者们的心魂。他们不会想到，出击的部队居然没能拖住异族的征伐脚步，那么容易就让他们打了过来。

魔导团的九位长老早已经齐聚于龙神殿，他们听见结界的震荡，立刻移步到殿外仰头远望。

即使是看惯了刀光血影的长老们，目睹敌军的攻势后，都不免浑身战栗。仅仅第一轮攻击，便让结界发出了凄惨的哀鸣，后续攻击马上就会跟进，龙王的保护屏障再牢靠，也无法抵挡那么多敌人连续不断的进攻。不堪重负的结界迟早会被打出缺口，如果不采取补救措施，被攻破只是时间问题。

“结界一旦破灭，就什么都没有了。一定要守住！”门德松提斯凄厉的声音回响在众人耳中。他的双臂高高举起超过头顶，犹如一个向天神祈求祝福的祭祀，虔诚而严肃地抬头面向结界被攻击的区域，微闭着双眼，脸上松弛的肌肉不断抽动着，很快全身都出现了小幅度的震颤。旁观的长老们知道，他正在最大功率地输出自身的魔力，融入结界，加固它的防御性能。

身为长老之首的门德松提斯当仁不让地作出了表率，这一危难时刻，没有人说多余的话，其余八人也都加入进来，全心全意地贡献自己的一份力量。

九股魔力团簇在一起，旋转着涌向空中的障壁，在敌人突破点附近卷起巨大的涡流。九名长老众志成城，协力维持结界的稳定。他们的心中装着困惑，不知道前去应敌的守军究竟遭遇到了什么状况，但是比起这方面的忧虑，另一个问题更让奥诺马伊斯感到揪心。他蓝色的眼眸中透着深刻而复杂的情感，注视头顶的结界和结界外横行肆虐的异族。目前还没有从敌军的队伍里看到红发弟子的身影，但他的胸中却不断涌现出阵阵悲凉，搅得他几乎不能集中心神。他无法肯定，当自己不得不面对亲手教导出来的那几名弟子时，会流露出怎样的表情。

战场另一侧，出师不利的龙族守卫军陷入了危机。

突然出现的大面积浮空森林把众人围得水泄不通，参天大树紧密围绕着巨龙的身躯，留给他们的活动区域越来越狭窄。急欲摆脱这好似迷宫一样的地形，巨龙们锐利的眼睛飞快寻找树木的间隙，找准了以后，迅速挥动双翼向各个方位突破。然而迎接他们的，却是疯狂冲起的绞杀巨网。

想从森林上方逃，树藤持续生长，缠绕他们的躯体，拖回到原地，想从下面逃，树根疯狂游走，结成坚固细密的大网，将所有的可乘之隙统统围堵起来。盘根错节的树枝好像有灵性的巨蟒一般，不断从树海深处窜涌而出，竭尽所能地截断敌人的去路。无论巨龙逃往哪里，总有新长的树枝紧随其后。无数藤条纠缠在一起，屏蔽了晴空，拒绝阳光的照射，环境的幽闭和昏暗让陷入重围的人们更加心绪不宁。巨龙们慌不择路地躲避树藤的追逐，可不管他们怎么努力，都逃脱不了这不见天日的森林迷宫。

扭转长长的颈脖，一口咬断捆绑住右前爪的粗壮树枝，又徒手拆下了飞速缠上脖子的一根藤条，尾部发力将群舞的蓝绿绳索挣断，菲拉斯终于可以喘一口气了。虽然树藤的伤害对龙族有限，只能阻挠他们的行动，绞不断他们的骨头，却依然给他们带来非常大的困扰。纠结的树枝互相交错，把周围的区域分割成一片片的小块，如此狭促的地带，连转身都难以实现，如果企图用龙息来喷毁藤条，极可能会误伤到不远处同样受困的友军。藤条的生长又那么迅速，毫无疑问，龙族的部队陷入了十分被动的境地。

魔力的漩涡凝聚在手边，白罗加没有坐以待毙，放射出一颗又一颗魔弹，驱逐骚动的树枝。他发现要彻底清空这些烦人的障碍物，就必须从外部入手。于是他的手指向整片森林的上空，庞大的魔弹群立即呼应他的召唤，纷纷降落，犹如下了一场倾盆暴雨。

然而，即使是魔力充裕的白罗加展开的攻势，所取得的效果都非常微小。魔弹清除树枝的速度及不上植物再生的速度，头顶好不容易打开的空缺，眨眼间就被重新填满了。

耶莲娜右手所持的修长法杖，也被结实的树藤死死绞住，为了不让它们折断法杖，只好暂且将其藏进隐蔽的空间，依靠左手藓纹玛瑙戒指储备的魔力，放出线状波流，射杀不断伸展侵袭的枝条。

生生不息的绞杀巨藤依然尽职尽责地阻挡巨龙逃脱的步伐，不仅眼前的危机，还有更大的忧患在等待他们。

森林外亮起了耀眼的闪光。无穷无尽的雷电降临了战场。森林迷宫的布置者，同时亦是当年伊比利亚半岛刹耶军能实施空城计引诱龙族讨伐者上套的关键人物——南，率领她的千人军团，趁龙族部队无法反抗之际，下手了。

她们清一色全都是女性。这群被投入培育室太久的女兵，一直以来只为了给刹耶军队生育后备力量而存在，但她们并没有荒废各自的武技，离开培育室后，被编入南的麾下，接受将军的严厉监管，日夜进行魔鬼式的操练，如今终于来到了战场，渴望建功立业的心情使她们迸发出无限的力量。身为统率者的南，更是战意高昂，一出手便是杀招。

“糟糕！快，防御！”

柏伦格最早发现对方的将军带人出来偷袭。他的吼叫埋没在迅速响起的轰鸣声中，短暂得不过是一眨眼的时间，异族军团的猛烈攻击便到达了。

空中腾跃的雷电，呈现出宽广的扇形区域，从森林右侧冲刷而来，直扑森林中避无可避的巨龙。

丰富的战斗经验，促使匆忙应敌的龙术士们在身边设下一道道防御壁。雷电咆哮地碰撞了上去，疯狂地倾轧无形的壁障，发出噼噼啪啪的刺耳声响，蓝绿色的森林顷刻间冒出了阵阵黑烟。

调用的能量刚刚好，防御壁勉强挡住了这波进攻，但是没有主人的龙族就惨了，只好凭借厚实的龙皮硬吃下雷电的打击。这时群集的大树反而帮了他们一个忙，给予了一定的缓冲，分担掉一部分伤害，没有让灼热的高压雷电充分喷射到他们身上。二十头龙裔的部队，总体来说没有太多损伤。

但是，敌人不会善罢甘休，不尽快逃离这片森林迷宫，就会沦为任人宰割的羊羔，早晚会被屠戮殆尽。

眼看进攻没有预期的效果，南抬起一只手，喝令军队停止奔袭，目光灼灼地望向前方的敌人。她有着酷似人类的身体，是一个浑身覆盖着灰色鳞片、身高不到三米的女人。一条条长及腰臀、形似钢铁触须的灰发甩在身后，如游动的蛇群般随风轻微摆荡。和大部分独眼在脑门正中的同族不同，南的本体已然进化出和人类相似的一左一右两只眼睛，但是眼眶中没有眼珠，只有一片深远的黑暗。她矮小精悍的身躯傲然漂浮在所有部下中间，似乎在为并不理想的战果感到恼怒，双眉紧锁着。

“真让人惊叹，想不到这些树反而充当了保护敌人的壁垒。在进攻时，要操纵树枝适当地避开啊。”敢于用说教的口吻对南进行调侃的，是她身边的另一个将军——文坎普达耳。能够改变重力的他，将自己的军团交给米竺勒夫三人代为管理，到战场另一侧突破卡塔特山脉的结界，自己则在这边辅助南，让她创生的森林得以失重升空，围困并歼灭龙族的军队。

“那个将军——”目光穿过重重密林的缝隙，杰诺特一眼认出了曾在伊比利亚半岛交过手的那位机械巨人的形象。

柏伦格也是大惊失色，但他愕然的表现，并非因为他看见了文坎普达耳。泛着橙光的结晶，就在南坚定地举手进行新一轮的树藤绞杀时，出现了。

下一刻，所有身处树海的巨龙，都发觉到身体的异变。起先只是许多很小的水滴，很快就发展成一块块水塘，互相连接在一起，雕琢巨龙的躯壳。

一个许久不见的敌人悄然降临，躲在后方释放出他的腐蚀之力。柏伦格第一个察觉到危险，罕见的恐惧神色爬满了他的面庞。身上堆砌的结晶越聚越多，所到之处一片阴寒，这份久违的感觉，触动了他遥远的记忆。

“又是那个家伙……”彼此都是交战过的敌人，还险些丧命在对方手中，因此他才能马上作出正确的判断，扯开嗓门通知全军，“不燃烧魔力给从者和自己套上防护屏障的话，会死的！等敌人的结晶黏满全身，你们可就追悔莫及了！”

“嘿嘿嘿，竟然惧怕我到如此程度啊……”一颗硕大的橙色结晶在空中转动着，没有嘴部的八面体构造，却能放出愉快的笑声，实在令人惊奇。

“奈哲，为什么多管闲事？”对于同伴的插手，南用含着愤怒的激烈质问表达她的不满。

“我想了想，你们这边可能更需要我。”奈哲灼烈的“目光”，注视着森林中饱受结晶侵略之苦的敌人，“看，让那些大龙浑身长满结晶，慢慢不能呼吸，最后窒息而亡，不是很完美的结局吗？”

“恐怕没那么简单。龙术士的魔力屏障足可支撑很长一段时间，一时半会儿死不了。”文坎普达耳指出了要点。

眺望了一下已经把魔力屏障备齐的七名龙术士，奈哲无不惋惜和无趣地吹了吹口哨，转而关注起因为缺乏魔力屏障的保护只好拼命扭动身躯挣扎的巨龙部队，无比邪恶地笑着，“那二十头龙的性命，我收下了。”

把一时难以解决的龙术士扔在一边，奈哲瞄准了新的猎物，全力侵蚀防御力量薄弱的巨龙。晶状物质疾速蔓延，犹如一群寄生的珊瑚虫，沿着宿主的皮肤，塑造自己的形状。越来越多的皮肤惨遭腐化，精气随之流失，从结晶覆盖的区域抽离体外。被逼入绝境的巨龙仰面朝天，发出了慌乱无助的长啸。

要一口气吞灭二十头身躯庞大的龙，速度远不如侵略单体那么迅捷，奈哲却是踌躇满志，开心地清点着被结晶包围的敌人数目，期待首个牺牲者的出现。

巨龙在哀嚎，龙术士们无奈地叫喊着，光是布下涵盖住自家契约者体型的魔力屏障，就已经非常疲劳，他们无法再支出额外的魔力进行救援。令人绝望的战场，只有奈哲一人狂放地笑着，龙族越痛苦，他就笑得越大声，音量近似尖叫，好像在庆贺胜利。

过于膨胀的自负心理，往往是失败的先兆，其背后，总有厄运相随。

奈哲身躯不自然地偏了一下，原本对称的八面体顿时变成了不规则的残缺形状，消失的部分在空中四散而去。吃痛的哼声还憋在喉咙里，直到迟来的痛楚传遍神经，奈哲才终于有了反应，啊啊啊地惨叫起来。

他不知道发生了什么，因为他什么都没看见，什么都没有感觉到，然而半个身体被炸碎的事实，却是无可改变的。

生长的结晶停止了下来，慢慢消退，显示出施放者重伤在身无以为继的处境。无论是尚处在后怕情绪中的巨龙，心惊肉跳的龙术士，还是大吃一惊的将军和异族士兵，都一起将视线投向了森林上方。

作为龙王手中最后的王牌，始终没有轻易出战的乔贞，携布里斯强势登场了。他屹立在契约海龙布满闪亮密鳞的宽阔背脊上，蓝灰色的眼眸平静地俯瞰下方的敌人，一身凛然的斗气，一副沉稳淡然的面貌，使他充满了大将的风范。

不知他用了什么手段，只一击就打残了扬言要消灭巨龙部队的奈哲。如果不是因为奈哲特殊的身体构造使他没有任何能被称作要害的脏器的话，换做旁人，按这个伤势的严重度，早就已经死了。

奈哲的身体没有缺点，无论破坏哪里都不会致死，要消灭他，就必须一口气把他全身摧毁得一丝不剩。

不过，这一击还是过于沉重了，奈哲承受不起，非常害怕乔贞再补上一击，于是咽下了耻辱，没有一丝犹豫地下降了浮空的高度，抽身离开树海战场。通过感应他的雷压，南和文坎普达耳发现，他溜回了米竺勒夫等人所在的主力军队。

奈哲灰溜溜的败走，宣告结晶的威胁彻底解除，龙术士们终于能够将注意力投注到如何摆脱森林迷宫的问题上面了。

“这里的敌人只是佯攻的角色。真正要解决的忧患在另一边。”乔贞的语气极为平淡，却充满了令人信服的力量，其存在更是犹如定海神针一般，使众人受到极大的鼓舞。

“这片树林能够诡异地漂浮在那么高的地方，应该是那个将军搞出来的。”杰诺特眼底闪动着智慧的光芒，看向了敌军之中的文坎普达耳。

敏锐地感觉到乔贞的目光如一支箭朝自己劲射过来，被盯视的将军轻哼了一声，刚一抬手，敌人凌厉的攻势就已经逼近面门。

耳畔是一阵咆哮的飓风，无情地喷在文坎普达耳脸上，他险险地侧身一避，庞大的躯体却还是受到了重击，后仰着飞了出去，机械碎片如烟花般洒满高空。

要害部位虽没有受伤，但也没有修补身体的时间，文坎普达耳飞快地翻了一个身，忍受着内脏震荡产生的剧痛，胸前的紫红宝石猛地打开，储存的雷压喷射出来，顿时光芒大盛。

然而，乔贞在文坎普达耳转身之际，就已经作出了预判，面对敌人强力的雷压波流，他只是轻轻抬了抬手就化解了。

紫红光芒的雷压冲击波被一股无名的力量所吞噬。乔贞的右手分明作出了发射魔弹的姿势，但显现出来的景象却是一片空白，连一点能被视觉捕捉的痕迹都没有留下，因此，对于他顷刻间制造出来的大量魔力导弹，文坎普达耳自然也是看不见的。

无形的魔弹冲击着巨人的身躯，一个个洼坑突兀地出现，瞬间遍布将军的躯体，他完全不明白自己为什么会受到创伤，周围根本什么东西也没有。

一时的分心，使他疏于对树海的管理，腾空的树木出现了动荡的迹象，开始以缓慢的速度往下沉。

乔贞加大了力量，催生出硬如陨石的魔弹。不知该向什么地方躲闪的文坎普达耳，只得硬生生地接下猛烈的扫射，他的身体没有卜朗彭那样的强韧度，机械外皮遭到碾轧后，被钻开一个个大洞，高大的身躯立时变得千疮百孔，目睹这一幕的兽人族士兵全都看呆了。

南的心中划过一丝焦躁，厉声命令部下追击林中的敌人，自己则将目光对准乔贞。尽管体型小到只有多数同族一条手臂的程度，南依然无畏地挺身向前，身体化作一道灰暗的光芒，朝目标突进。

她想要上前进行一些骚扰，以解救同伴的困境，却被一股浑厚的斗气逼退，无法近身到乔贞的位置。同时，她眼角的视线注意到布里斯的喉头现出蓝光，只能断绝支援的念头，撤身回避。

海龙王后裔吐出海洋之息，蓝色的磅礴能量涌向了来不及躲避的文坎普达耳，就在所有机械士兵都不禁为这名将军捏一把汗的时候，五十多棵参天大树与龙息同时到达，组成一道厚实的防御高墙，飞到了他的身前。成群巨树抵消了大部分龙息，才没有让文坎普达耳被吞没消灭。

依靠南的帮助，满身疮痍的巨人艰难地捡回了一条命。他痛苦地屈着身体，疲惫不支地歪斜在空中，瞪大的独眼迸发出愤恨的血光，看向龙背上一脸从容的敌人。

“这个屠夫……没错，我怎么就忘了呢，他的魔弹是隐形的……！”被狠狠打击的文坎普达耳，看不到乔贞的招式，这种感觉，就好像蹂|躏自己的是空气一样。这让他内心充满了屈辱和紧张。

使一整片树林浮在如此高的空中本就不易，还要动用不少雷压修复损毁的身体，文坎普达耳根本没有余力去改变乔贞周身的重力为自己增添胜利筹码，眼下，就连树海的浮空状态都很难再继续维持。

一望无边的深远森林，以令人心跳加剧的速度，连带着龙术士和巨龙疯狂下坠，速度越来越快，作势要把受困的群龙摔碎，却在离地还有一千多米的空中猛然停止了。

南的能力——「想象圆舞」。从“无”中生出“有”来，把只要是世间存在的东西，通过想象赋予实体，凭此造出了壮观的空中森林。林中的巨树产自达斯机械兽人族的母星尤古斯。虽然尤古斯是一个土地十分贫瘠的星球，然而南的家乡所在的大陆，却是一片生机勃勃，好似沙漠绿洲一样的存在。那里特产一种能够悬浮在空中的树，叶子在白天是蓝绿色的，到了夜晚，会发出迷人的荧蓝光晕，飘荡在空中，幽雅而神圣，当地人给它取了一个梦幻的名字：灵浮树。

南能够将自己见过的东西，或任意符合科学原理的东西，具现化于现实世界。一座城堡，一个湖泊，一片树林，在她的幻想宝库里应有尽有。布腊加东北无人居住的小镇也好，这片长满灵浮树的幽暗密林也好，都是经由南的“幻想”实体化的产物。但她不能打破物理法则。一切违背科学的东西，她是造不出来的。灵浮树虽然确有原形，但它们通常漂浮在距离尤古斯星球表面1200米的高度，为了让森林迷宫的阵地升空到与卡塔特山脉同一水平，只能借助文坎普达耳的帮忙。这个从敌对阵营投奔过来的女人，唯一能让她低下高傲叛逆的头颅，显现出忠诚的，便是被鲜血和惨叫笼罩的战场。基于眼前共同的目标，文坎普达耳乐意施展自己控制重力的能力，使整片森林变得轻飘飘起来，依托空气升到了高处。

现在，重力的数值回归正常，广大的森林终于被打回原形，落到了本应待着的低空。

忠贞地履行长官的命令，千人奔腾的异族部队一路跟随敌人飞下来，伺机发动新一轮的进攻。

灵浮树盘绕纠缠的藤条，在急速坠落的过程中，已被摩擦得有些松散，但还不足以腾出足够宽裕的空间给巨龙翱翔。为了不让敌人溜出来，南又召唤了更多灵浮树填补空隙，想把他们困死在里面。

“让森林消失的任务，就交给我吧。”

柏伦格毅然说道。瞬间猜出他下一步行动的同伴们，赶忙着手布置防守的障壁。

在如此狭小的空间喷发龙息，极易误伤其他龙族，但魔法伤不到龙，柏伦格能够放心大胆地施展他被称作“吸魔人”的能力。

胶状魔力弹性十足，向四周扩散，不断地拉长、延展，犹如一块超大的面纱摊开来，直到围成一个圈，短短两三秒，整个森林都被柏伦格的魔力包裹了起来。

紧紧追随敌人不放的兽人族士兵，根本不知道发生了什么，齐射的闪电已经收不回来，被“魔棱镜”大量吸收。

在敌人宝贵的赠送下，汲取了一千名异族雷压的柔软墙面，其内部能量一下子就达到了饱和数值，透明的墙面也随之化为深暗的紫色。

“——魔棱镜·天崩。”

跳过前面的步骤，进入到爆破环节，柏伦格红软的嘴唇牵起一个讥嘲的微笑，咏诵的音节落下后，紧紧贴附着森林外围的胶状魔力爆发了。

其破坏力，将阻挡巨龙飞翔的森林一举炸毁。凡是距离较近的敌人，统统被卷进了爆炸的漩涡。紫光的帷幕落下后，无法制止惨剧发生的女将军悲愤地发现，约有两成的士兵死去了。

早有准备的龙术士们，架起的防御结界抵挡住了能量的冲击波。不会被魔法所伤的龙族，除了出现短暂的眼花和耳鸣的症状外，也没有任何损失。“魔棱镜”的威力撕裂了繁杂的树藤，数以千计的灵浮树消失在了半空。

碍事的森林已经清剿干净了，没有了树藤的阻碍，广袤的天空任由巨龙驰骋。

“多谢你们把主力留在了别处。这样就不必担心兵力悬殊过大而被你们围歼了。”布里斯神情庄重地面对受挫的敌人，故作平静的口吻中，夹杂了一丝嘲弄。

龙王和长老一定不会对异族大肆攻打结界的行为坐视不理，有他们庇护着，结界不会一下子失守，等于是把异族的主力拖进了泥潭。反倒是这位女将军的部队，由于分兵的策略，给了龙族的守军一线生机，使他们可以慢慢瓦解敌人的战力。

“芭琳丝，你的部队留下来清扫这群异族，龙术士跟我去另一边，迎战异族的主力部队。”

虽然发布命令的是布里斯，但谁都知道，他是在传达乔贞的意思。

芭琳丝和白罗加同时射出阴沉的目光，看向那位缄默的男子。虽然不爽于被一个人类支配，但芭琳丝只是呼出了一阵鼻息，就赞同地点了点脑袋。

“明白了。我没有异议。”

既然这位代表龙族的队长应了下来，龙术士这边的负责人白罗加也不好再说什么。自从乔贞来了以后，他的指挥权就在无形中移交了出去。白罗加只得暂时咽下这口闷气，驱使菲拉斯升空翱翔。

布里斯让其他人先走，自己留下来殿后，趁布里斯挪动前，乔贞的目光平静地扫视着眼前零落残破的敌军。那些灰影中间，还没有出现任何一名反叛者，不知道他们潜藏在了什么地方。身下的海龙展开双翼，开始向卡塔特山脉龙神殿所在的高处飞去，陷入深思的乔贞微微摇头，收拾了一下心情，投入接下来的战斗。

带着坚定的信念，龙术士及契约龙扔下了还未从伤痛中恢复过来的这支异族军团，以保卫结界为己任，赶赴另一边的主战场。

“休想撇开我们！”

不甘心失败的南怒吼着，当即重整部队，作出追击的决定。文坎普达耳也抓紧时间修补好了伤口，长出完整的身体，跟在了后面。

现场乱作一团。一个个机械族怪物鱼贯而出，与龙族的战士们交错飞行，互相冲垮对方的队形，仿佛一大群鱼虾被乱七八糟地倾倒在江河中，原本秩序严谨的场面，完全失控了。

一道冲天的金色能量光柱，突然自遥远的东方爆发，降落在战场中心，犹如一道激荡的浪花拍打过来，不分敌我地冲洗着周围的物体。强劲的气流，将距离较近的人们掀飞出去，不仅延缓了龙族一方的速度，同时也把将军和部下们追击的脚步打乱了。

在光柱炸开的那一瞬间，有不少龙族因为猛烈的气流而晃动着，但布里斯的行动轨迹却没有发生任何偏移。威武的海龙在空中滑行，飞离能够被余波卷入的范围，对身强力壮的海龙王后裔来说，这种力度的冲击根本不足为惧。

金色光辉慢慢褪去。乔贞的脸庞，出现了些微的神情变化。四股魔力震动了他灵敏的感应系统。他稳稳地保持原状站着不动，不受冲击所影响，锐利的目光，平稳地朝光柱发来的方向射去——

“太失礼了吧，我昔日的同伴和前辈们。这场因我而起的战斗，怎么可以不经过我的允许就擅作主张地进行呢？”

熟悉的男音，带着一丝揶揄和嘲弄。话声落下后，出现了一道灰暗的光。

无论是与之对立的龙族战士们，还是与之结盟的达斯机械兽人族，都同时被镇住了似的一动不动，然后又同时回望东方的天空。

声音来源之处，只见一个巨大的灰色龙形飞行物掠过天际，直奔人潮聚集的战场而来，在它身后，还有另外两道红色的巨影和一道蓝色的巨影。

此时，在场的每一个人心中早已没有了惊讶。在那现身的，无疑是早该在战斗打响的第一时刻就出现的、却姗姗来迟的那几个家伙。

离混乱人潮约五百米的半空，出现了一个红金色头发的男子。他便是挑起这场乱局的主谋者——阿尔斐杰洛。

稍后位置的是三个从犯——苏洛，麦克辛，贾修。这样，所有反叛的龙术士都到齐了。

昔日的二代首席，如今的头号叛徒，阿尔斐杰洛的身形被纳入众人的视野，成为无数视线交汇的聚点。

虽说是见过很多次的男人，却好像初次相遇似的，留下了让人挪不开视线的强烈印象。镌刻在面部的扭曲痕迹，视力超强的巨龙和龙术士们是不会看错的。

“那是……”敌人那具有压倒性存在感并且形象可憎的身影，让白罗加不禁吸了口冷气。

阿尔斐杰洛的面庞被大面积的灰褐色密小鳞片覆盖，曾经姣好的容颜不复存在，众人看了目瞪口呆，纷纷讨论起来。

“他脸上好像有什么东西。看上去也不像是盔甲，或面具之类的。”乔贞微微眯起双眼，朝隔着一段距离的红发男子眺望着。以他在眼球附魔的程度，完全能够辨别任何视野内的东西。但是在看清那令人震惊的容貌时，乔贞的心底突然涌现出一种不敢置信的排斥感，于是求证般地向从者询问，“到底是什么？”

“虽说是非常罕见的现象，但我应该没认错。那是龙的鳞片。”刚一开口，布里斯就极为不快地撇了撇嘴，尖牙巨齿在口中磨动，发出了十分不屑的声响，“会长出这种东西……只有误食龙肉这一种解释。不过发生在那个男人身上，就一定不是误食了。看来他为了报复，吞了尼克勒斯的肉！”

“……竟然堕落到这种地步吗？”乔贞有些吃惊和无奈地叹了口气，“有什么效果？”

“也许只是丑恶的象征吧。”布里斯的声音，明显透露着对眼下谈论的那个人类极为强烈的鄙视之情。

那些鳞片，是泥土一般又灰又暗的颜色，因尺寸过小而显得有些畸形，与铺展在龙族身上那美丽而又令人骄傲的龙鳞有很大程度的差别。阿尔斐杰洛的那些印记，只能让人联想到丑陋。

红金色头发的男子，用意念让机械龙徐徐移动到异族部队前方。在那里，他站在灰色的海洋当中，微扬着头，傲慢专横，坚定地与过去的同伴对立。南的部下们被他那万夫不当的强者气魄所折服，不自觉地聚集到他的身后。

龙族守军的每一个人均面目紧张，盯着阿尔斐杰洛丑陋的面容和一干反叛者们。但他们很快就用控诉的目光投向这些人驾驭的龙，用眼神表达他们的惋惜和哀叹。

虽然反叛的四人都是以骑龙之姿出现的，操纵着他们各自的缰绳。但现场只有许普斯，高德李斯和桑契斯三头契约龙，尼克勒斯没有现身。

阿尔斐杰洛脚下踩踏着粗糙的机械厚皮。虽然他将机械龙造得和真龙一般大，可还是充满了违和感，使得他反倒与那些异族军队有着相似的气质。按常理来看，在充满危险的战场上，所有人都会拿出最好的姿态来战斗。契约从者的缺席，势必会折损龙术士的战力，无形中给敌人加大了胜算。站在这个角度来看，阿尔斐杰洛的敌人无法理解他不召唤尼克勒斯的原因。但是在阿尔斐杰洛看来，会做出这个打算明显是将战力的因素排除在外，只不过是他对从者深切恨意的宣泄罢了。

尼克勒斯早已被放逐到没有尽头的异世界空间。他的同胞们，都希望能再看他一眼，以了却心中对希赛勒斯之死的遗憾，然而阿尔斐杰洛没给他们这个机会。

不过，在那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里，也藏有一丝疑惑的心情。目光在龙族守军中间转了一圈，该来的人几乎都来了，决意留守的人自然没有出现，但休利叶与希赛勒斯本应在场，却独独少了他俩的身影。目前龙族那边还没有出现阵亡者，那就只剩一个可能——他们无法出战，换而言之，在战斗开始前就已经死去了。可阿尔斐杰洛却一时想不通导致这事儿发生的原因。

以前听人说过，希赛勒斯和尼克勒斯还有两位兄长，阵亡在第二次恶魔降伏战，也就是灭龙之战，父亲因儿子们的死，陷入无可挽回的悲痛之中，一命呜呼，留下守寡的妻子和两个幼子。追溯他们的家族历史往深处想，阿尔斐杰洛觉得自己找到了足以令自己信服和快乐的理由。

内心的喜悦无法抑制地绽放出来，一个灿烂的笑容浮现在红发男人脸上，尽管他早已没有了过往的英俊面貌，那抹笑容却依旧明朗动人，甚至被阳光渲染得有些刺眼。与悲痛不已的龙族不同，阿尔斐杰洛为希赛勒斯的心碎猝亡感到无比满足，觉得这是一个能给他带来最终胜利的好兆头。

“许普斯！”菲拉斯悲凉的呐喊，突然打破了众人长达一分钟的沉默。他用最大的声音呼唤自己的堂兄，目光逐一滑过桑契斯、高德李斯，最后，那充满强烈愤怒和恨意的眼神，定格在了一副愉悦笑容的阿尔斐杰洛脸上，“你这个疯子，到底对他做了什么？！”

在亲眼证实了吸魂术对三位同胞的统御力后，龙族无不感到震惊和惶恐。他们至今都无法相信身为同胞的许普斯、桑契斯和高德李斯真会愿意支持阿尔斐杰洛的叛乱，心中一直抱持着微弱的希望，设想他们或许会大彻大悟，及时悬崖勒马，然而这点微小的希望，现在也全都幻灭了。

听到菲拉斯痛心疾首的呼喊声，许普斯不要说有任何表情了，根本连与之对视的念头都没有。桑契斯、高德李斯也全无反应，仍然保持原来的姿态与过去的同胞对峙着。

三头龙不为所动的表现，好像在嘲笑敌人的无能为力，使阿尔斐杰洛嘴角的笑涡更深了。

“无论怎样呼唤，都唤不回你们的心智了吗？”菲拉斯仍旧不肯放弃地望着他的族人，但他的声音却慢慢地轻微下去，心中的绝望，也在一点点加深。

“接受现实吧，菲拉斯。你的那位族兄已经是敌人了！”白罗加眯成狭长线条的眼睛里，透着警惕和嫌厌的目光，“所有站在那男人身边的家伙都是敌人。倘若他们还有良知，就不该与我们对峙，而是立刻掉转头来杀掉那些叛徒和异族。与敌人为伍的许普斯他们，已经不值得你拯救了！”

虽然理性赞同白罗加所说的道理，但他的断言过于冷酷，菲拉斯无法说服自己马上接受，像是要逃避似的，他移开面向三龙的目光，无处置放的视线，盯上了导演这出悲剧的魁首，紧紧地瞪着。许多龙族都是如此。

阿尔斐杰洛跳过了振振有词的白罗加，转而向菲拉斯诉说，“对龙术士而言，这样更好。你必须承认，这才是契约龙应该有的样子嘛。”他看向敌对的龙术士们，目光中带着示好的诚意，“比起让别人掌控我的命运，我更喜欢自己把命运掌控在手里。在工具和工具使用者之间，谁都会选择后者吧？我将我的一切都献给了卡塔特，献给了龙王，可看看他们把我糟蹋成什么样子？你们是幸运的，龙王不曾给过我的机会，我会慷慨地赠予你们。不再做臣服于龙王的自由人，成为契约真正的主宰者。没有人应该被束缚。恩怨，情仇，全都一笔勾销。加入我的队伍，协助我，一起推翻龙王的暴虐统治！卡塔特这浮肿的树早已经烂到根了，理应被埋葬！”

这个男人并不着急进攻，而是想要收服更多的队友，开始了长篇大论，看来对之后的战斗充满了获胜的自信。

然而，面对阿尔斐杰洛的盛情邀请，所有平叛方的龙术士都回以冷漠。空气瞬间安静下来，高远的空中战场，只有大风刮过的声音。

不用说他们全都是经历过生死之战的战士，不是随便挑唆几句就能被糊弄住的。何况在这个现场，有一个人始终对阿尔斐杰洛怒目以视，要否决、批判他的一切。

“停止煽动，你这妖言惑众的叛徒！你当我们跟你一样疯了吗？！”

白罗加激动得几乎把口水都喷了出来。阿尔斐杰洛像是根本看不见这家伙的存在似的，目光越过了他，朝白罗加以外的其他龙术士看过去，露出了好像很不理解的表情。

“居然毫不动心？我从没见过有人那么喜欢把自己当成工具任人使唤的。龙王已经荼毒了你们的思想太久太久，让你们失去独立和理性的思考能力了！我为你们感到悲哀！”

那个叛徒始终无视自己的态度，让白罗加大为光火，脸部剧烈抽搐地嘶吼起来。

“白痴。拒绝一个被欲望和仇恨所推动的疯子，这才叫理性！”说到这里，他话锋一转，险恶的眸光瞥向了身为从犯的三个男子，“倒是你们，愿不愿意弃他而去呢？看在龙裔的面子上，龙王一定会大发慈悲，对你们叛逆的行为网开一面的。”

白罗加反唇相讥，与阿尔斐杰洛互相拆台。他策反的话语，其实只是随口一说，用来回敬敌人的挑唆。龙王不可能饶恕这群叛徒，他也从没想过光凭口舌就能瓦解叛徒的意志，但他的这番戏言，却起到了意想不到的效果。至少，他成功动摇了麦克辛。

这名双拳紧握、浑身颤抖的山羊胡大汉，有些面容恍惚地注视着眼前的虚空，好像看到了一颗救命的稻草。他虽是阿尔斐杰洛招募的一员，但他的立场最为摇摆不定，他是因为不小心落入对方设计的圈套才被逼无奈加入的，远不如带头助叛的苏洛那般态度坚决，与贾修渴望屠尽龙族而投身于战斗的心情也完全不同。如果就此与阿尔斐杰洛他们一刀两断，倒向龙族一方的话，自己真有可能受到高德李斯的恩惠，被龙王赦免吗？说不定，可以回到从前的正常生活……

不知是否注意到他动摇的心情，在他身旁，有一个粗鲁的声音叫嚣起来。

“放你娘的狗屁！”贾修叫骂了一句，眼睛瞄了一下麦克辛，“不想被追究罪责的话，把制定规则的家伙统统杀掉不就完事儿了！”

“……”麦克辛脸颊憋得通红，吞吐了半天也没能说出话。

“谁要理论，让他来和我的鸡|巴理论！”贾修瞪圆的黑色眼睛里燃起布满杀意的怒火，蔑视着在他眼里的龙族走狗们，“我可不会同情你们这群甘愿做龙族奴隶的货色。懦夫只配给我口|交！”

这个言语粗俗的光头大汉，干脆地放出了充满侮辱性质的话语，其妄自尊大的态度和狂狷的口吻，比阿尔斐杰洛更加有过之而无不及。这下，好像连白罗加都没有料到他会有如此强硬的态度，惊讶得面无人色了。

贾修在狠狠地削弱了白罗加的气势、并让麦克辛收敛了投降的心思后，目光突然转向了马西斯背上的杰诺特。双眸射出露骨的眼神，肆意舔舐他右脸的伤疤，从贾修眼中透出的，是毫不掩饰的嘲笑和杀戮的欲望。

“这个家伙……”对方的挑逗，让杰诺特涌起了想要即刻战斗的冲动。他气愤地攥紧了拳头，拼命忍耐着怒意。当亲眼看到那个男人投来的视线时，他便感到那股恶心的焦味再一次冲进鼻间，右脸撕裂般地抽痛起来，仿佛那里正在经受被烧烤的痛苦。

和脑子不正常的家伙是无话可说的，白罗加撇下贾修，再次望向阿尔斐杰洛，眼中透露出随时有可能战斗的紧迫气息。

“多说无益。要么投降要么受死，你没得选。”

“啊，白罗加前辈，”阿尔斐杰洛对于这个男人的挑衅，首次有了回应。“真是可怜。还在做那个残梦吗？觉得除掉我就能被龙王认可为首席了吗？”这个悠然乘龙而立的男子，在肆意嘲弄了白罗加一下后，把矛头对准了那个铂金色头发的男人，继续语气刻薄地说道，“还有你，柏伦格前辈——你这可恶的变色龙，藏得很深啊！”

本想好好地奚落一番，痛批他们一顿，但是在与柏伦格视线相交的时候，阿尔斐杰洛一时没能控制住怒气。

这个演技纯熟、欺骗了自己多年的男人……紫眸紧盯着他，阿尔斐杰洛眼含凶光，仿佛要将柏伦格千刀万剐。

毫不畏惧地与他对视着，柏伦格依旧面不改色，保持风度。在那个怒视自己的男人心里，一定充斥着对他背叛行径的痛恨和不解吧。柏伦格享受阿尔斐杰洛的悲愤心情，也很乐意为他解答。

“抱歉，就如你所见，我与白罗加建立的友谊，要比你早上一个世纪。”

“哼，所谓臭虫之间的志趣相投吗？”阿尔斐杰洛的双眸越发带着高傲的怒火，紧盯那个骗子，“正好，那就送你们一起去见上帝！”

“光说狠话是没有用的。你得行动起来。像我。”柏伦格笑容中的暖意在隐去，目光变得冰冷而阴险。他变幻无穷的胶状魔力已经铺展到四周，随时都可进行防御，同时手中由槲寄生与白猫头鹰羽毛内芯制成的魔杖亮起了璀璨的光芒，已然是做好了万全准备。

阿尔斐杰洛开始露出了杀气。自他驾临战场，第一次使周身的气息有了波动。显而易见他想立刻发起战争，而对方也感应到了他的心情。但是还未开启的战斗序曲，却因乔贞的话语而延缓了。

“你们的任务，是那些机械恶魔和余下的从犯。至于这个主犯，就不劳你们费心了。”

听到这不容置喙的声音，柏伦格没有反驳，尊重地点了点头，白罗加露出不甘心的表情，却也没有办法。

“对于比我弱小的敌人，我也提不起兴趣。”阿尔斐杰洛乐不可支地应下了第一任首席的邀战。余光瞥了一眼后侧方的苏洛等人，“你们去吧，去找各自的对手。尽情杀戮，不要客气。”

苏洛静静颔首，贾修撕扯出狂野的笑意，麦克辛紧张地屏住呼吸。

目光再次朝向乔贞，阿尔斐杰洛吊起嘴角，极不恭敬地对他笑了笑。“让我们开始吧，乔贞前辈？”

把手向前一摊，作出邀约的姿势，尾音落下后的一瞬间，阿尔斐杰洛左右慢慢升起了漩涡状的怪异气流。无法隐藏的魔力闪耀着炫亮的银色光辉，突然出现在空荡荡的苍穹之中，如星星一般点缀着蓝天布幕。

在乔贞微眯的双眼里，一点也没有为之惊愕的喟叹，有的只是一成不变的淡定和从容。那陈列于天空的华丽而恐怖的魔弹群，在乔贞看来，远不如耳朵听到的声音那般鲜明。远方沉闷的撞击声不断传入他的耳道，宛如一个又一个响雷。异族主力军正不遗余力地冲击着卡塔特山脉的结界壁。局势不容乐观。一定要尽快拿下眼前的敌人，减轻结界保卫者的压力。

九名魔导团的长老，仍在勉力坚持。那四千个敌人的力量加在一起，大大超越了他们所能抵挡的范围，尽管用上了毕生的魔力补充结界的防御力，依然阻止不了异族的侵袭。结界被撕开一道道裂隙，旧的创口还来不及修补，新的创口就出现了。一些雷电见缝插针地漏进缝隙，落于神殿顶部、墙壁和阶梯上，碎掉的大理石滚落了一地。雷电劈落之处，一片狼藉，空气中传出了刺鼻的烧灼味道。

结界屏障的松动，减弱了其隐蔽的功能，长久以来身处于迷雾之中的卡塔特山脉的神秘面纱，慢慢在达斯机械兽人族眼前揭开，露出了真容。虽然目前能看到的仅有裂隙部分，拼凑不出完整的风貌，盘绕在结界表层的雾气让卡塔特壮丽的景象宛如海市蜃楼一般忽隐忽现，却更加激起了异族军队想要冲进来仔细窥探的欲望。胜利，似乎唾手可得。

守军迟迟不来，结界危在旦夕，火龙王和海龙王终于坐不住了。他们移步龙神殿外，严肃地仰望着那悬于头顶的灰色大军。

情况很明显，异族不会停止发狂。结界已然承受不住打击，出现了多处细碎的裂痕。龙王不能再犹豫了。

龙族的至高领袖，站在九长老身前，向天抬起双手，洁白的长袍袖口因地心引力慢慢垂下，露出干枯却依旧精悍的一截手臂。

魔力仿佛光的波流，又像晶莹的清泉，自两位龙王掌中游动而出。十多股魔力凝在一起，犹如百川汇成大海，吸收了众长老力量的魔力化身为一条银光粼粼的游龙，缓缓地飞入结界之中，融合为一体。

两位龙王的魔力供给，使结界开始自发地修补起各个裂口。但是在屏障得到加固前，有一些机械兽人已经瞄准了空档，偷偷摸摸地钻了进来。

结界并没有被大面积攻破，因此从防御漏洞窜入到内部的异族只是极少数。他们将身体挤进结界的薄弱地段，来到了卡塔特山脉的领空，肆无忌惮地对眼前的一切进行扫射。

雷电重重地轰在龙王和长老脚旁，打出一个个凹坑，遭受攻击的老者们一门心思地扑在修补工作上，脱不开身，既没有躲避也无法还击。机械怪物们的嘴角卷起惊喜的笑容，起了杀敌先杀头目的心思。

银色的，紫色的，蓝色的……不同颜色和形状的雷电，瞄准了相同的目标，猛烈地冲向了龙族高层的十一位老者，企图将他们一网打尽。

数道金光猛地闪过，拥有雷霆万钧的威力，怒喝着，咆哮着，逼回了来袭的闪电。

灰色怪物们转头一看，映现在独眼之中那银光闪闪的庞大人影，揭示出龙王将后背袒露给敌人毫不担心的深刻原因。他们未雨绸缪地从人界挑选出保卫龙族的战士，分发武器、寿命给他们，此刻终于派上了用处。

数十名全副武装的守护者赶到龙神殿台阶下，举起手中的光剑一致对外，人数约是入侵者的三倍。

他们的光剑足够多，可以保证储备在剑中的光能没有间歇地喷射。来势汹汹的激光炮弹，给了来犯的异族沉重的打击。

坚定而快速地向上、向前挥动光剑，清澄的光芒顷刻间冲出剑身，形成一道奔腾的光之洪流，向敌人怒射而去。能量的余波吹散了T的紫发，也结果了一个想要谋取龙王性命的机械兽人。

T的身后，还有不断前来支援的同伴，对敌人进行各个击破。突入的异族，前仆后继地应声栽倒在能量盈满的光束炮之下，嚎叫着化为了灰烬。

“喂——蠢货，不要送死啊！”在结界外督战的米竺勒夫将军从缝隙中看到了士兵们溃败的场景，似乎没想到会出现那么笨的手下，颇为无奈地挠着下巴，“在结界没有全面塌陷前，不许乱动！”

“嗨，嗨，”沙桀把头扭向了东方，“你看那儿——”

距离四个军团两英里外，有一大片云霞在空中快速移动，那里出现了敌军的身影。

骑乘契约龙的龙术士，龙族精锐，以及南的军团，两名将军，全都蜂拥而至。看不出来谁在追赶谁。照这个速度，不消几秒就能抵达。

“搞了半天，结果还是没能阻止他们的援军过来啊。”负伤离开树海战场、回到主力军中的奈哲见此景象，不禁哂然一笑，“这么下去，可要乱套了啊。”

巨龙死死地纠缠身披机械战甲的女兵，不让她们乱动，南和文坎普达耳锲而不舍地紧咬一心回援的龙术士，不让他们干扰主战场，结果是双方一起冲了过来，互相扭打着接近了由三个将军组织攻山的异族主力军队。毫无秩序可言的空中战场，逐渐滑向了混乱的边缘。这时，战术也好，阵型也好，都已经用不上了。

“虽是这么说，可哪有把送到嘴边的熟鸭子放跑的道理？”米竺勒夫的内心兴奋不已，但还是非常慎重地征询两名同僚的意见，“让文坎普达耳的军团继续进攻结界，我们三人的军团迎战如何？”

沙桀和奈哲爽快地首肯。他们渴望杀戮的那颗心，早就已经掩藏不住了。

再说，有龙王亲自出手修缮，卡塔特的结界短时间内破不了，与其傻等，倒不如和敌人战个痛快。

米竺勒夫背脊的肌肉微微拉伸，闪烁着黄绿荧光的蝴蝶翅膀扇动起来，带他飞到稍微靠后一些的地方。随着身旁忽然刮起的一阵风，一个直径两百米的“环”开启了。在米竺勒夫无形无色的「绝对领域」之中，不管是谁的魔力，都不容许侵犯。

“奈哲，你进来。我看他们八成会强杀你。还是躲到我的领域比较好。”

奈哲之前被乔贞打坏的身体，早已经再生完毕，完全可以投入战斗，但他权衡了一番后，选择听从这个稳妥的建议，进入了同伴的领域。

龙族守军与南的军团纠葛在一起，带动着大量人马随波逐流般地到达了主战场。乔贞不在时，指挥的任务落在了白罗加肩头，他附着魔力的双眼凌厉地穿过波浪般涌动的混乱人潮，眼神机敏而认真，似在寻找某个特定人物的身影。

米竺勒夫的预测完全正确。白罗加所要寻觅的敌人，恰恰就是奈哲。那个能让物体结晶化的将军，对没有魔力屏障庇护的龙族而言是非常大的威胁，虽然他被乔贞打成重伤，却没有身亡，他那样级别的异族，只要一息尚存，就可以无限修复自己的身体。不把这一心腹大患除掉，实在难以心安。

然而现实却让白罗加又失望又气恼。奈哲躲在相当远的位置，如山似海的大军之间，隔着非常厚的灰色机械墙。除非把中间几千个杂兵尽数除灭，才有可能碰触到那位将军。白罗加只好放弃这个计划，另谋他法。

“柏伦格！”他在鱼龙混杂的敌我之间，叫住远在三百米外的友人。“用‘魔棱镜’牵制异族军队，对你来说易如反掌吧？”

“不行。这种规模的军队，即使我竭尽全力也无法做到。”柏伦格面有愁色地望了望眼前那浩如云雾的庞大军队，“敌人不仅数量多，而且分散，‘魔棱镜’只能捕捉到少部分。那些家伙们也不会傻到轻易中两次相同的招数。不过，如果换种思路，说不定可以——”

“什么思路？”

“把‘魔棱镜’的墙面平铺在异族想要攻破的几个点上，到时候，他们会感到自己的拳头打在了棉花上，有力也没法使。”

这场战斗的关键，是在保证结界安全的前提下，杀退进犯的异族，二者缺一不可，柏伦格的建议确实非常有用。

“我会派人保护你。只要你不倒，敌人就拿结界没办法。”五芒星魔法阵的红光照亮了白罗加的脸庞，这位老练的龙术士手法娴熟地击杀了两个迫不及待冲上前送死的机械兽人，让他们的躯体化为了火焰波流中的余烬。“杰诺特，耶莲娜，你们俩待在结界附近保护柏伦格，寸步也不要离开！”洪亮的声音传向战场各处的友方，白罗加迅速分配了任务，“柯罗岑和派斯捷去骚扰敌人，协助龙族进攻。芭琳丝，你的部队进攻时记得千万不能冲太前，要时刻注意避免被那个橙色的将军纳入攻击范围。如果不小心被那家伙缠上了，你们就撤回结界内，等结晶褪了再出来！”

白罗加准确地判断出奈哲的「死亡珊瑚」受距离制约，无法攻击过于遥远的目标。在这事关生死的战场，没有人表达不满，即使是平常与白罗加合不来的一些同僚，这时候也没有人反对他。杰诺特尽管很想教训贾修，报毁容之仇，但他愿意先将私人恩怨搁置一边，遵从白罗加的交代，让马西斯飞至德文斯身边。所有人都各司其职，努力保捍卫他们想要保护的东西。

驾驭着菲拉斯冲入敌阵，白罗加毫不动摇地参与到进攻的队伍中。渴望被龙王关注青睐的他，不会放过任何累积功勋的机会。在这场战斗中要想把乔比下去，就必须取得超越他的杀敌数。只有这样，才可能在战后继续冲击首席的宝座。

然而，不知是有意还是无心，有一个龙术士，却被白罗加遗忘了。

吉芙纳载着没有受到任务指派的卢奎莎，在人头攒动的灰暗军队中穿梭。紧贴在她身后的八个敌人发出凶恶的吼声，如忠实的猎犬般追踪他们盯准的龙术士。带着杀气的线形闪电，划出极耀眼的光弧，射向吉芙纳的背部，直逼骑手的所在地。

即将命中之时，突然垂直俯冲的雌火龙以狂野的灰色怪物们无可比拟的优雅动作避开了闪电形成的弹幕。在吉芙纳时而升高时而降低甚至不断翻转的背脊上保持稳定站立的姿态，卢奎莎连看都未看身后坚定的追击者一眼，藏匿在手袋中的武装回应操纵者的意念得到解放，纤长的缝纫线染上了术者的魔力，每一根都有超过钢铁的强度。八名追踪者的四肢被水晶线轻易洞穿，架在了空中，身体无法动弹的同时，看似轻软的水晶线，争分夺秒地绕上他们相对脆弱的脖子，随着一阵阵骨骼断裂的声响，敌人的颈椎就被拗断了。

解除了被围攻的忧患后，卢奎莎忍受着被四周的气流所卷动的狂躁剧风，睁大的双眼在人群中焦灼地搜寻。如果不是因为寻找苏洛的心情太急切的话，也许她就会注意到，当白罗加冲向敌军时，朝她投来的意味深长的视线。

彼此都是绝对无法相容的敌人，所以，不需要任何留情。异族侵略部队与龙族守军，在午后的云海间，展开激烈的生死之战。

与人山人海的主战场相比，另一个地方就显得相对冷清和岑寂了。

由灵浮树的树海形成的迷宫早已消失，天空腾挪出足够宽裕的场地，让对战双方使用。在这里，卡塔特的两位首席龙术士，乔贞与阿尔斐杰洛的战斗，已经打响了。

没有试探，起手就是魔力的对轰。天空无垠的战场，到处都是闪着炫目银光的魔力导弹，如彗星拖尾般，在天蓝色的帷幕中撕过一道道痕迹。

但是，现场却出现了一个让人摸不到头脑的怪象。闪耀着华丽光芒的魔导弹，全部是从阿尔斐杰洛身边现出实体飞出去的。乔贞的那部分，无法被肉眼观测，一点也找不到有任何魔力凝集的迹象。

看起来似乎只有阿尔斐杰洛一方的魔弹在空中划过银光，尽情飞驰，但他所有的魔弹，当接近乔贞身前二十米区域时，就会在空中自行爆炸，止住侵略的征途，犹如一枚枚消散的烟花。

魔力充沛、魔法素质高超的阿尔斐杰洛，由他之手造出的魔弹，每一发都具有不可小觑的威力。可这些超常规的强力炮弹，根本打不中它们的目标，连一点余波都没有喷到乔贞和布里斯身上。

龙术士传到今天，不排除阵亡人数的话，共有十七名。在这些龙术士中间，唯有乔贞还保留最古朴的战法。他只给魔力导弹塑形，将它们压缩为球体，却不赋予它们颜色。

乔贞所秉持的战法，使他释放出的一切魔弹都无迹可寻。看不见摸不着的东西最为可怕。与之交战的敌人，恐怕连自己被什么东西袭击都不知道，产生一种被空气凌虐的错感。

面对无色魔力弹的轰炸，阿尔斐杰洛原本也应该陷入文坎普达耳那般无措的境地，被对手无情宰割才对，但是，感知力强到“首席”级别的龙术士，没有一个是省油的灯，不会因为看不到对方的招数就稀里糊涂地败北。与捕捉不到乔贞魔力的文坎普达耳截然相反，阿尔斐杰洛的侦测能力极为发达和敏感，能够迅速捕捉到那些隐形魔弹的存在，从容不迫地作出避让或还手的反应。

制造出大量银色的魔导弹用来回击，打落对方的无形炮弹，对阿尔斐杰洛来说没有任何困难。在脑海里，与乔贞的这场对决，早已模拟过千万遍。阿尔斐杰洛全身都浸透着欣喜，纵情地挥霍他的魔力。

虽说双方一出手就火力全开，似乎没有留手的意思，但是，在两名具有首席龙术士实力的顶尖高手之间爆发的较量，截止到目前为止也只是用魔弹对轰罢了。没有互相拆招，没有惨烈的拼杀，只是这种水准而已。

这根本不能被称为死斗，充其量不过是在进行一场魔法竞技，乔贞这边，连布里斯都没有插手，这本身就是一种试探。

“真是持之以恒的战意啊……”离地面八千米以上的高空，犹如传说中的龙骑士一般，乔贞屹立于龙背，视线直直地射入由无数魔弹形成的厚重幕布，遥望着那名与自己对峙的男子，“阿尔斐杰洛，你是受了什么人的蛊惑，站到人类对面的吗？居然与一群食人鬼为伍。给我一个解释。”

乔贞的问话，是他还没有拿出真正本领投入到战斗的又一个证明。但他会这么问，倒不是因为怜悯，或不忍杀掉这个任务名单上的目标。乔贞是只要接受了命令，就会义无反顾去完成而不顾命令本身是否合理的男人。他能够抛却一切私情杂念，就像一件没有感情的机器执行杀戮，满足龙王的要求。可是，这一次，他感到了困惑。被磨砺得比坚冰还要不可动摇的心，装满了对这个敌人反叛意图的困惑。

犹记得上次见到阿尔斐杰洛之时的场景。这位年轻的继任者，神采奕奕，眼中充满了对自己立论的自信光芒。他深刻而又全面地揭发了一个其他龙术士从未怀疑和觉察的细节，指出卡塔特内部被异族渗透、任务受敌人操控的假想，他高人一等的见地和远大的抱负，让乔贞大为惊叹。

在那之后，发生在阿尔斐杰洛身上的曲曲折折，乔贞也都略有耳闻。他的双肩被压上了诸多罪名，这里面有真实的、不算冤枉的部分，也有夸张和虚构的部分，它们没有明确的界线，正如人性的阴暗与善良互相交织。乔贞并非没有体验过龙王的残忍和绝情，但他想不明白的是，阿尔斐杰洛在孤塔度过五年光阴出狱后，没有拒绝龙王的提携，再次登上首席的位子，又一连干了十七八年才想到辞职，这漫长过程中的心路历程，究竟是怎样一回事。

辞职后，他与达斯机械兽人族中思想最激进、行为最残暴的刹耶势力结盟，向龙族露出獠牙……在这十七八年的光阴里，留下了太多空白。这些谜团如果解不开，乔贞真的无法相信，阿尔斐杰洛居然会内心腐化到现在这个地步。

“可以理解。”因斗气而呼号盘旋的风声和魔弹响亮的炸裂声，都阻挡不了阿尔斐杰洛灵敏的听觉将乔贞的话语带入他的耳中。在离布里斯五百米之外的高空，阿尔斐杰洛乘坐着以自身魔力赋予形体的灰色机械龙，一边继续保持猛烈的攻势一边卷起嘴角，回应前辈的问题，“在你们心里，达斯机械兽人族是天底下最邪恶的生物。我无意为他们开脱，也没有兴趣和你辩论。我只想说，作出这样的决定，完全是我个人的意志。”

“毁灭龙族的决定？吞食龙肉的决定？你这么做，和那些恶魔有什么区别？”

“也许达斯机械兽人族并不如你想得邪恶，龙族也绝非正义的代名词。宇宙的常态是混沌。不是黑也不是白。”

“你一个人类，竟然维护他族的利益？”悬停在空中，扑扇的翅膀猛烈地搅动着大气，却没有参入战斗的布里斯，与保持从容的主人不同，充满了愤怒和鄙夷，“你不仅背叛了龙族，还背叛了你自己的种族！”

“你这傲慢而又无知的蠢龙，我的谈话对象是你的主人。别打岔。”

阿尔斐杰洛立即用凌冽的魔弹扫射，打压布里斯的气焰。瞬间出现的三十颗银弹，毫不客气地飞向了两个敌人，但他们却没有一点受伤的样子。

当然这并不是因为阿尔斐杰洛无能。由他凝聚起魔力的导弹，极具杀伤力，能将达斯机械兽人族坚硬的身躯打得血肉横飞，可是，如此威力的魔弹狂袭，乔贞只是稍稍抬了抬手就制止住了。在他周身迅速展开的无形魔弹群，其质量、数量皆不逊于对方，使所有以乔贞和布里斯为目标的银弹被阻截在半道上，毫无收获地炸裂开来。

“我的疑问和布里斯一样。”轻松化解了对方的攻击，乔贞有些不悦地瞪了他一眼，“回答我。”

“在我找到的真理中，种族这种东西不过是一张皮上的毛而已，随时都可以抛弃。”阿尔斐杰洛回答时，依旧悠然自得地调动着魔力。

“真理。你掌握了什么真理？”

“力量就是真理。你不认同吗，前辈？”

“那么你发动叛乱，是为了炫耀你的力量吗？”乔贞视线中的杀气，与他的魔弹一样，藏得非常隐秘，只有话声透着严厉，“不把力量用在正途，却放任无穷无尽的贪婪心，鼓动着自己的灵魂，到达如此不堪的境地。不可原谅！”

面对乔贞的斥责，阿尔斐杰洛却以刺耳的声音大笑起来。

“在下不才。论战绩，有谁比得上前辈你啊？死在你手上的机械怪物比我多多了，竟然还能保持平静的精神存活着。你真令我刮目相看。”

右手用力一挥，一个正圆的红色魔法阵浮现在他长满灰褐龙鳞的手背上，描绘出闪耀的五芒星。

又是一阵弹雨挣脱空气的束缚出现了。汲取了“火之术”能量的炽热火球，足足有五十枚，比先前纯粹的魔力弹更加威猛。

乔贞没有任何慌张，凝聚周身的魔力，幻化出一面比龙的身躯还要硕大的透明盾牌，立于红炎袭来的位置。那厚度堪比城墙的盾牌，将狂乱的火球击退了。

“在卡塔特消磨生命时，我感觉到自身的变化。”眯眼眺望着盾牌上四溅的火花，阿尔斐杰洛迎风舒展上肢，摆出大雁遨游天际的姿态，想象自己在飞翔，负责进攻的火焰魔弹一刻也没有停止生产和射击。“是的，我自己很清楚，内心的某处在慢慢变得腐朽，好像有只小虫在咬我，把我里面都咬空了。但是我从未试着阻止。这是什么原因，您知道吗？因为我了解到，腐化的那部分才是真正的自己。你问我为什么要和你们对立，为什么要叛变，因为我就是想这么做，我就是想毁掉这个耗费了我太多心力和时间去守护的东西！”他的表情傲慢而狂妄，充满了自负，甚至极不礼貌地作出了舔唇的轻佻举动。“乔贞前辈，相信你也和我一样，经常彷徨自问，自己究竟为何而战，为谁而战，总觉得整件事从一开始就错了。你造成的杀戮数倍于我，你在卡塔特虚度的光阴更是远胜于我，你也早就被侵蚀得完全不是自己了吧，你的心也早就是一片虚无了吧，只是在极力地否认和压抑罢了。如果你有机会，一定也会走上和我同样的路。真要有那么一天，我倒是会非常期待呢。”

“你自己思想产生病变，就不要赖到别人身上了。”比起责备这个叛逆的晚辈，乔贞更想嘲笑自己的幼稚。他居然会认为这男人藏有某些苦衷，才会引发如此大的动乱。在听他讲完动机后，乔贞的心彻底冷下来。他隔着漫天的火光，悲哀地凝视那个自甘堕落的男人，“屈服于自己的软弱，事到如今仍在执迷不悟。阿尔斐杰洛，你已经腐化到极点了。”

“前辈，为了捍卫龙族和人类的尊严，那些你在乎的东西，像我这样的叛乱者，理所应当被你肃清。所以不要有任何犹豫和怀疑，专心致志地与我一决高下吧！”写在阿尔斐杰洛脸上的神色，不再如刚才那般轻狂，而是逐渐显露出严肃和凝重，像是在眺望着某种悲壮的东西。他原本就不指望能被人理解，唯一的心愿便是消灭龙族，由自己的手完成这一切。而要让龙族覆灭，就必须杀掉挡在身前的这个人。“如果我败给了你，那便代表我的力量不够，仅此而已，与其他东西都无关。可如果我赢了——”

“那便是世界末日。”乔贞的话语，是将眼前的人彻底当作敌人看待的冷酷话语。始终平静的目光首度出现了波动，向对方投以敌视，“你与所有人为敌，变成如今这个疯狂的样子，皆因你丢了初心。在名为人生的海洋中，迷失了航行方向。”

“不忘初衷……呵，那也得看当权者是否值得你我效忠，对吧？”

“龙族创立人龙契约的初衷是为了拯救世界，可在你身上，我看不到能被拯救的希望。你宣称要来解放所有龙术士，可你采取的形式却是杀戮。不服从你的人，将会被你斩尽杀绝。龙族、龙术士一旦消失，这个世界就会失去守护的力量，失去希望。我不会再留手了。阿尔斐杰洛，让你那迷失的心灵归航吧！”

这个时候，已经没有多费唇舌的必要了。乔贞接到的命令是消灭阿尔斐杰洛，不管他怀揣什么理由，都改变不了他的结局。除非——他能够杀死乔贞。

“一个被时代淘汰的过客，浪得虚名的庸人，也妄想与我争锋？来吧，乔贞，我要让整个卡塔特知道，谁才是天下无双的强者！”

终于，试探的阶段结束了。接下来是真正的对决，更加残忍和血腥的生死对决。

要想按下战斗的音符，除非一方倒下为止。

蓝灰色的双眼对上紫罗兰色的明眸。两个曾被赋予首席光荣的男子，眼中只剩下彼此。

 


	108. 阿尔斐杰洛（89）

 

斗气纵横的战场，处处都是魔光血影。从来没有人可以抵达的高空，完全沉浸在一片动荡的涡流之中。

文坎普达耳的军团不停东奔西突，大举攻打仍在修复中的结界，新的创口一个个出现，直到吸取了龙王和长老们魔力，才慢慢合拢。

当一个龙术士驾临后，被动的局面发生了转变。

新一轮攻击再次兴起，闪电冲天而来，形成致密的射线，几乎把天空都要切断。然而，群集的高压闪电，连结界的外壁都没有触及，就被一股奇异的力量阻止了。柏伦格的柔软魔力铺在异族攻击的地方，落下的闪电打在上面，仿佛融进了一个沼泽，怎么也打不穿“魔棱镜”墙面的防护。一只只独眼用阴测测的目光盯准柏伦格，但是，所有企图诛杀这名龙术士的异族，都被龙息的灼浪与寒流吞没了。马西斯、丹纳、德文斯静止在离结界很近的位置，杰诺特与耶莲娜更是像两个骑士一样守护在柏伦格身旁，频频用魔弹击落来袭的机械兽人，无论敌人如何挑衅，都不离开半步。七头机械龙受龙术士的感召来到现世，参与结界的防守，进攻方难以撼动他们的防线。三人十龙，加上“魔棱镜”诡异而强大的防御性能，成功拖住了近千人的军团。他们身后的结界屏障，犹如一座固若金汤的堡垒，令敌人束手无策。

与文坎普达耳部队的行动交相呼应，奈哲、沙桀与米竺勒夫的三个军团负责进攻，与南的娘子军合流在一起。近四千个达斯机械兽人族如破茧而出的蛾子般向四周狂涌，给晴朗的蓝天涂上了一抹挥之不去的灰雾，要想在如密云般浩大的机械军团中寻得目标，绝不是一件容易的事。因此，当菲拉斯面对异族的攻击左闪右闪，接近到许普斯身后两百米时，白罗加显得格外欢喜。

“苏洛在那里。菲拉斯，给我靠近。”

白罗加朝自己的契约龙下达了指令，但是菲拉斯却没有马上行动，陷入到与周遭异族的缠斗中。眼见与对方的距离仍旧很遥远，不想错过机会的白罗加口气变得急躁了。

“还是说，你不忍与许普斯作战吗？”

“我……”

“就算我不去对付他，他也会落入别人手中，与其这样还不如由我们亲手处置！你也不希望许普斯被除你以外的对手染指吧？”

如果能由自己送他最后一程，倒不枉他们昔日的手足情谊。如果许普斯尚存良知，一定会同意自己这么做的。

菲拉斯没有再说什么，感情方面虽然仍在挣扎，但理智的一面已经认可了主人的说法。他张开巨口，让喉中的龙息得以宣泄。盛大的海浪卷走了沿途阻挡的兽人族士兵，开辟出一条空荡荡的道路，带着心中满满的悲凉感，菲拉斯加速滑翔，直突向堂兄的巨影。

感觉到一股波荡的魔力气息从身后逼来，龙背上的苏洛回眸一看，眼前是一阵刺目的银光。扭曲的魔力在白罗加掌中汇聚，凝成一个银色的光球，朝苏洛的方向轰然而去。

面对一上来就用魔弹招呼自己的家伙，苏洛手指一动，也孕育出一颗大小与能量近似的魔弹回敬对方。就在两团银色的光芒相撞在一起的时候，早已经转过身体的许普斯，舞动的前爪朝正对自己而来的菲拉斯猛拍了过去。

对许普斯的速度、力量充分了解的菲拉斯，在那巨爪扑来的时候，就已经作出了反应。庞大的身躯偏了一偏，改变了原有的飞行轨道，许普斯左前爪险险地擦过菲拉斯的颈脖，刮飞了两块鳞片，右前爪抓到的仅是空气。

一击扑空的许普斯闷哼一声，长尾一甩，保持惯性向前的身体突然180度大转弯。菲拉斯也迅速扭转过来。双龙由背对再次变为相向而行。

趁他们暂时分开的间隙，白罗加大声呼唤那位敌对的龙术士。

“苏洛，我来做你的对手。”

“现在才宣战不觉得晚了吗？”苏洛态度堂堂正正地注视对方，轻蔑地说道，“刚才可是一点也不知道羞耻地偷袭我呢。”

“哼，对付一个叛徒，不需要守什么规矩。比起这些东西，还不如担心担心自己的小命！”

白罗加没有虚张声势，为了尽快打倒这个敌人，举起了手头的神杖。

积蓄多时的魔力随着术者的挥动瞬间迸发，编织出一道浩大的毁灭之光，急流猛进似的朝敌人怒吼而去。白罗加抢得了先机，投出凶猛的杀招，他笑逐颜开的脸庞，不禁浮起了期待胜利的表情。

神杖的猛烈一击袭面而来，苏洛连哼都没有哼一声，解开固定于腰间皮带上的佩剑，对着白罗加的方向，高举起来。

魔力的波光从剑身喷出，银色中间掺杂了一丝青色，仿佛一条气势恢宏的瀑布，又好像黑夜中闪闪发光的银河。

原本用来近身砍伐的剑，被苏洛当作容器，封存了不少魔力在里面，成为与白罗加的法杖别无二致的魔法武器。

两股对冲的魔力如此强大，连海龙兄弟也暂时忘记了攻击，停在空中相望。

冲击的能量震动了大气，双方的骑手险些无法站稳。当蛮横的光辉终于褪去，敌影慢慢凸显出来后，白罗加看到了苏洛毫发未伤的身姿，顿时气得脸色大变。

“你这不要脸的叛徒，居然剽窃我的创意？！”

铸造存储魔力的工具，这样的龙术士有好几个，如果非要规定只有特定的人才可以使用这个战法，也未免让人贻笑大方了。不过，白罗加会问出这尖刻的话来，是因为他对苏洛一直以来怀有嫉恨。也正因为知道这一点，苏洛依然像往常一样，对此一笑置之。

“方法不重要，能打败你就好。”

“打败我？这真是本世纪最好笑的一个笑话！”

白罗加蔑视般地讪笑一声，双眸中燃起了杀意，炽烈的火焰弹在他左右如鸟儿孵化般一个一个出现，摇晃着侵占了天空。与他的攻击相呼应，菲拉斯也开始行动了。

许普斯自然不会放任敌人就这么突袭过来。这头被重铸了思想的海龙，贫瘠的大脑早已容不进与自己血脉相连的同族，只剩战斗的本能霸占着思维的主导权，根本不需要苏洛下令，也会对进犯的敌人施以惩戒。

嘴部张到最大，露出一颗颗森白的利齿，许普斯的双眼喷溅出猩红的血光，咆哮着冲向前。苏洛变幻着魔法阵的光芒，一个苍蓝色的五芒星腾跃至他的手背上，从身边分化而出的冰霜魔弹，使周围的气温骤然下降了好多度。

魔法导弹与巨龙之爪，同时冲向对方。

天空一半是翻涌的烈火，一半是狂舞的霜花。冰雪冻结了火焰，很快又被融化。烧灼之音，霜冻之声，不绝于耳。

许普斯与菲拉斯近距离扭打起来，激烈地用身体冲撞对方，在空中做出一系列高难度的搏斗动作，使龙背上的目标也变得忽高忽低，忽近忽远，尽管如此，却无法影响龙术士施法的流畅性。

双方的攻击互有胜负，但总体还是维持在势均力敌的水平，前一刻是白罗加的火球冲散了苏洛的冰弹，不一会儿功夫，烈焰又被寒霜反压了回去。

在很短的时间里，冰与火就已经来来回回互斗了数轮。除了魔力的消耗不断加剧外，双方均没有斩获。

但是，有一个不可忽视的因素，正在悄悄倾斜战斗的天平。

许普斯巨龙摆尾，穗状的圆头甩到了菲拉斯的左翼，如一个大锤那样敲打上去。被击中的海龙，翼骨由于断裂了一节而弯折，巨大的身躯瞬间失衡，猛烈地晃动了一下，没有能立即稳住。

抓住这个破绽，许普斯猛冲而来，速度比闪电还要迅捷，蓄势待发的利爪，在因左翼受伤而减慢了飞行速度的菲拉斯作出回避前，及时呼啸而至。

锋利的尖爪对准了对方的左肩胛骨，也就是左前爪与身体连接的部位，狠狠地刺入，一路划破坚硬的深蓝鳞甲，在菲拉斯弧线优美的身体左侧，留下了一道长长的伤痕，一时间血如瀑涌。

菲拉斯惊恐之余，猛地侧过身躯，对着许普斯正面，庞大身躯转动之时，钢铁般沉重的尾部朝许普斯的脸用力抽去，企图将他逼退。

袭来的龙尾贴面而过，早有预料的许普斯灵巧地避开这一抽击，张开的巨口送上前来，带有洋流味道的口气，喷到了菲拉斯鼻尖。

不过是一眨眼的时间，许普斯的血盆大口，如一个黑洞遮住了菲拉斯的视野。就在下一瞬间，他感到脖子顶上了一排尖利的牙齿，颈脖处没有鳞片保护的区域，一股灼热的呼吸喷吐下来，紧紧地压迫着皮下的血管。

只要许普斯愿意，他就能撕开嘴下的皮肤，让活跃在堂弟体内的鲜血流淌殆尽。

菲拉斯发出了饱含凄厉的嚎叫，生命最原始的求生欲望在这一刻激发。他不会去赌许普斯口下留情的可能，显然他的堂兄已经丧失了本性。他拼命扭动长颈，不顾伤处的痛意，努力把自己的脸朝向对方，加大了许普斯咬断他脖子的难度，咽喉深处，汇聚起救命的波浪。

柱形的蓝色吐息——海龙波，带着灵魂的呐喊冲出口腔。尽管从这个角度很难对许普斯构成威胁，但那凛冽气息的浪花依然溅射在了他的脸上，足以使他撤回獠牙。

菲拉斯感到喉间的锐物蓦然消失，余光追踪许普斯而去。视野里的海龙飞出一段距离后，转头就是一口吐息。

范围较“海龙波”更广的“海洋之息”喷薄而来。受伤的海龙奋力展翼，飞至这一锥形的能量波到达不了的地方。

艰难地躲避开来后，菲拉斯撤退到安全位置，打量遥远距离外的许普斯。他深邃的钴蓝色竖瞳弥漫着嗜血的红光，高贵的理性早已不见，被野兽的本能所压制，即使面对有着血缘关系的亲族，都可以毫不犹豫地痛下杀手，而没有一丝留情。

“认真一点，菲拉斯！”在这宝贵的战斗空隙，白罗加当机立断地分出一部分魔力，给从者治疗翅膀和头颈的伤，大大加快了它们的愈合速度，“不要让我好不容易取得的优势毁在你手里！”

“优势？白罗加，你还真是大言不惭啊！”苏洛尽管用不屑一顾的态度讽刺着对手，但他的内心却慢慢浮起了旁人难以觉察的焦躁。

与白罗加的差距，只在毫厘之间，然而随着时间的流逝，自己的弱势终于慢慢显露了出来。论魔力的储备量，苏洛本就差他一截，虽然想出用剑存储魔力的招数，爆发的轰击看似并不逊色于他的对手，却也只能抵消一时罢了。白罗加誓死都要当上“首席”，从来都没有疏于修行，当年两人一起在奥诺马伊斯门下训练时，他就比自己更用功更上进，也得到了与付出汗水成正比的修行成果。

苏洛投掷的冰弹，冻结白罗加的火球已变得越来越困难，反倒被对方阵势突破的次数渐渐增多。

似乎慢慢注意到了这一点，白罗加嘴角的微笑无限狰狞，毫不掩饰他那嚣张的气焰。

魔力灌注之后，亏空的法杖再度盈满能量，迸发出耀眼的光亮，朝敌人卷土重来。

苏洛本能地挥剑还击，但是在魔力的激流互碰过后他发现，团状的能量波，不在两人中间，而是离自己这边更近几分。

“哈哈哈，苏洛！凭你这三脚猫的水平，居然也有勇气犯上作乱？你真应该再多练几年！”

白罗加于是更加得意地让火焰弹铺满四周，红红火火的炙热魔球一个接着一个被赋予形态，宛如空中突然出现了许多太阳，几乎要烧尽一切。

苏洛马上召唤出众多散发出寒气的冰之魔弹，与敌人对射，然而，雪白的冰球抵消不了酷热的火焰狂流，每一次都会逼向自己。

默默维持着防御壁，不让火焰烧到身体的苏洛，面无表情的脸庞逐渐显现出狼狈的神色——确实如此，与悠然作壁上观的对手相比，他必须时刻注意抽调一部分魔力，维持稳固的防守，这样虽然能让自己不暴露在对方的法术下，但是，能被用来进攻的魔力就会变得更少，也就更不可能打败敌人的火焰了。

恢复无伤的菲拉斯继续与许普斯格斗，谁都无法战胜谁。但是身为骑手的龙术士一方，苏洛的攻势渐渐被压制了下来。

“这样下去……会输。”

疲于应付白罗加的猛攻，苏洛不敢有一点放松。这个男人果然很强，这些年他又变得更强了。在他面前，苏洛只有招架之功，没有还手之力。

战斗的胜负，取决于龙术士的强弱。不过，暗藏的转机却在慢慢浮现。菲拉斯仍无法全身心投入到手足相残的战斗中，出手总有顾忌，不如许普斯那般随心所欲。这或许是苏洛扳回劣势的机会。

可是，以他的自尊心，他很难接受让自己去依靠从者的优势来战胜对手，何况这个对手，还是白罗加……

这一瞬间，苏洛的胸中突然闪过了一道灵感。

“Staadnau Viin，Hon Mu Thu’um——”（不拘的风啊，聆听吾声——）

随着龙语的咏唱，苏洛身前突然狂风大作。

无形的大气卷起了漩涡，凝聚而成的飓风，其威力比龙卷风还要高上数个等级。

风系魔法一般不具备太大的攻击力，操纵风进行攻击，其效果远不及直接放射魔力。因此，“风之术”的运用多半是作为隐形术而存在的。风之屏障能够让光的折射发生偏转，使被风笼罩的物体呈现为不可视的状态，用以隐藏施法者的行迹再好不过。但这并不意味着它没有其他方面的价值。

如今，改变了场上局势的，正是这看似柔弱无害的风。

效果非常显著。龙语的念诵，使呼唤而来的风更为迅猛。风力推动冰白魔弹前进，愣是强压下了扫荡之路上的漫天火球。顷刻间，所有的火球统统朝它们的释放者反射过去。

“什么？！”

白罗加的双眼由于惊恐而倏地瞪大。为了彻底击垮自己的敌人，他自然是用上了全部的力量，如此规模的火弹群一旦被塑形射出，想要一瞬间全部解除魔力取消实体，根本不可能做到，倘若它们反过来打向自己，加之苏洛数量不俗的冰霜魔球，就算构架起最坚硬的防御阵，怕是也防不住了。

索性立即判断出情势的菲拉斯采取了行动。碧蓝的龙息击沉了部分红白魔弹，也逼退了许普斯的冲撞。菲拉斯海蓝色的双翼向内侧收拢起来，宛如天使的羽翼，叠合成一面巨盾，护在白罗加身前。不必忌惮魔法的巨龙，即使翅膀被余下的攻击全部命中，也不会有任何损伤。

被风推着猛进的冰弹与火球，尽数打在了菲拉斯合起的双翼上，好像鸡蛋砸上了一堵石墙，脆弱地零落而下，化作一抹抹烟消云散的雾气。

龙翼慢慢移开后，看清楚苏洛身姿的白罗加那沉淀了无数怨念和恨意的双眸，一瞬间燃烧起比他召唤的火焰还要令人恐怖的火光。尽管苏洛的反扑没有伤到他一根毫毛，但他想出来对付自己的制胜奇策，以及他仍然完璧存在于自己眼前的事实，都令白罗加大为不快。

不过，白罗加同样也是一名能够将自由自在的风奴役在手中的龙术士，完全可以效仿敌人的计谋。到那时，苏洛的优势就会荡然无存。双方的决斗，将再一次被白罗加所统治。

然而，混战之所以被称为混战，就在于各种各样的不确定因素会不断出现，干扰场上的人们。战斗的脉络和走向，不为人的意志所转移。接下来登场的妨碍者，完全超乎两名龙术士的意料。

一支异族小队浩浩荡荡地疾驰过来，好似此地突然降下了一片脏兮兮的乌云。龙术士白罗加算是一个重量级的敌手，那扎眼的存在，刺激着食人鬼的嗜血本性。如果能够在此将他杀掉，吞下他的血肉，无疑会取得无上的荣光。瞄准了他项上人头的机械兽人一瞬间聚集了约莫两百名，怀着敌意扑向了他。

作为王的盟友之一，苏洛得到了异族部队的驰援。成群出动的机械兵恫吓着包围了菲拉斯，分开了对战的双方。

对于灰色家伙们的到来，苏洛并未表现出高兴，但是也没有拒绝。他命令许普斯退到后方，把敌人交给了这群蠢蠢欲动的兽人。

“……可恶啊！”白罗加为现状感到恼怒，朝周围的异族怒瞪而去，但是他再气愤，也无法阻止苏洛和许普斯的身影离自己越来越远。现在只好说服自己先把怒气发泄在这群多管闲事的无知怪物身上，等解决了他们，再去收拾那个叛徒。

难以应对异族兵力的旺盛，龙族这边总有人陷入重围。令人庆幸的是，论单体作战能力，龙族比他们的敌人强得多。只要不碰上「王」和「将军」等级的敌人，血统再平庸的巨龙，普遍都能以一挡十。

一头名为欧尼斯的平民海龙，被十倍于自己的敌人包围在灰色的浪潮里，三分钟一次的吐息尚未调整完毕，欧尼斯面对异族的闪电和铁爪，渐渐显露出颓势。

腹部，尾部，左后爪接连受伤，尽管大多只是些破皮的擦伤，但痛意正在消磨他的意志。

一只身材矮小、身体呈流线型的机械兽人，灵巧地窜到海龙的侧面，延长的触爪卷住了他的右前爪。欧尼斯嘲笑着敌人的自不量力，被缠住的那只爪子骨节稍稍发力，便把他拉近到身前，探出的左前爪环住他的脖子，大嘴张开，对着那颗梨形的头颅咬下。

但是，一条满是鱼鳞的钢铁钩爪，突然从一个奇异的角度伸过来，缠住欧尼斯的颈脖，救了同伴一命。被海龙擒住的那颗脑袋恢复了自由，趁着这个间隙，水滴形的身躯从欧尼斯的巨爪中滑了出来，猛然张开的利嘴，迎面就是一次劲射。

柱状的白亮闪电，瞄准了海龙早已负伤、没有龙鳞防护的腹部。欧尼斯的头颈和右前爪还被绕在敌人的触手里，一时之间无法马上挣脱，危急时刻，他只能稍微侧了侧身子，同时抬起左前爪遮挡闪电的轨迹。但终究还是慢了一拍，欧尼斯的动作跟不上闪电袭来的速度，脆弱的腹部完全暴露了出来。

叱咤的雷电击中了海龙。蓝色的皮肤塌陷了数寸，伤处一片焦痕，鲜血汨汨流出破损的裂口，弥漫着阵阵黑烟。

沉重的伤势进一步延缓了欧尼斯的速度。被敌人触爪紧束的他，身旁顿时亮起了令人刺目的雷光。

十个敌人一齐放出雷压，致命的闪电从各个角度跃动过来。

彻底落入敌人射杀的大网之中无路可逃，绝望临近之际，欧尼斯的心底，极快地闪过了一丝来不及与同伴诀别的忧伤。

就在密集的闪电即将贯穿海龙受创的身躯之时，一阵清冷的白光倏忽间闪了过来，几十颗冰弹从天而降，仿佛一场鹅毛大雪倾盆而下，冲散了奔袭之中的闪电。高热的闪电被切成数段，碰触到欧尼斯身体的时候，威力已然大减。

必杀落空的兽人族，感受到不同寻常的气息，纷纷朝冰弹的降落方向望过去，在那里，盘旋着一群黑魔力凝成的恶鸟，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，准备招待他们。

不知从哪里飞来的夜枭，以一种不可思议的速度分化繁衍，眨眼前仅有五六只，眨眼后再看，已经扩充到了二三十只的规模。

凌空飞起的夜枭突然加速，垂直地俯冲而下，绕过了欧尼斯，朝目瞪口呆的机械族蜂拥而去。黑色的猛禽以包围状飞旋在猎物身边，从四面八方牵制住他们，封锁了所有的退路，尖喙竞相争食般地猛啄异族的脑门、触爪，乃至身体的任何一个部位——

这种力度的伤害，根本不可能对达斯机械兽人族构成实质性的威胁，然而，但凡被夜枭的黑影啄到的目标，身体都在顷刻间脱离了原来的行动轨道，不受自己控制地朝一个特定的地方飞了过去，仿佛无法逃逸出黑洞的光，开始了一段不可逆的旅程，终点是百米外一本摊开在龙术士掌中的硬皮书。

被捕捉的猎物，全员亮相于一幅幅优美的水彩作品之中，身后的背景是莲池，菊海，草原，雪地……以囚犯的姿态，被铭刻在风景画上的机械兽人们，多得已经快要挤不下了。

情况紧急，柯罗岑没时间吟诵诗句，二话不说展开了他最得意的封印魔法“灵魂鞭笞”，收服了合围欧尼斯的敌人。夜枭形态的黑魔力，一连带走了五只战利品，他们中间等级最高的也只是“传令官”级别，柯罗岑非常轻松地封印了他们，至于另五只，就让丁尼斯表现吧。

紧随主人的攻击，丁尼斯的龙息瞬间淹没了其余五只异族，送他们归了西。这多少有些大材小用，不过为了拯救同胞的性命，完全可谓是物超所值。

重获自由的欧尼斯喘息着看了一眼丁尼斯和柯罗岑，无言地感谢这对主从，短暂的对视过后，没有给自己休息的时间，再次返身冲入了敌军的海洋。

战场一片纷乱，魔力掀起风浪，雷电轰出烟尘，搅得大气呈涡流状旋转。

大部分人都在与敌人乱斗，但也有一些人一开始就找准了想要对付的目标，就像白罗加对上苏洛那样。另一个协同巨龙部队进攻的龙术士——派斯捷，也找到了自己心仪的对手。

在从消失了的树海往这边赶的路上，派斯捷就特地关照亚尔维斯，一旦发现森林的创造者南的身影，就立刻黏上去向她宣战。亚尔维斯为主人昂扬的斗志所感染，虽然有点想不通他执着于那位女将军的原因，但是也没有提出反对的意见，一番寻觅后，终于不负所望地达成了使命。

应对派斯捷不断从指尖射出的魔力子弹，南凝聚出球形的雷电进行还击，就这样你来我往难分难解重复了数次交手。亚尔维斯无暇分|身助他退敌，导致这个情况的原因，在于南绵延不绝、忠心耿耿的部下。她们紧紧尾随这头火龙，封锁他的战力，不给他援助主人的机会。因此，龙术士与女将军的较量持续至今，始终呈胶着之态，分不出胜负。

在子弹与雷球的攻防重复数轮之后，急于建立战功、向刹耶王证明自己的南，耐心终于被磨光了。

对这单调的互射模式感到厌烦，南的攻击方式开始发生了转变，放弃了雷电的投射。她一个急停漂浮在空中，极像了人类的身体高高地弓起背脊，摆出时刻准备冲刺的动作，随着脚尖猛地一踢，整个人就像大炮一样冲了出去。

空气宛如大地般坚固，托住女将军矫健的身体向前飞奔，仿佛一道笔直划来的灰光，借着高速的移动，瞬间近身到雄火龙的左侧，与龙术士的距离不到五米，紧握的铁拳从身侧挥出。

已经到了绝好的进攻位置。在躯体前冲的惯性带动下，钢拳很快就会送达派斯捷的左脸。打爆区区人类的头，以南的臂力而言，就像砸烂一只苹果那样简单。

不过，她的对手是龙术士。虽然派斯捷的身高即使在人类男性中间都算是偏矮，远低于大部分女性的择偶标准线，但他打赢大块头的经验，却比他的身高值得称道得多。在过去的战斗中，他已经不是一次两次被身体素质远强于自己的敌手近身追杀了，完全能够从容地应对南的冲击。亚尔维斯也不会让敌人接近自己，对此他充分信任着自己的从者。

发觉到女将军意图的亚尔维斯，为了摆脱追击，以最大速度展翅滑翔，毫不费力地甩开了。南的铁拳落了空，暗自咬了咬牙，撒开狂奔的脚步，紧追在火龙身后，努力拉近敌我间的距离。

将闪避的任务完全交给亚尔维斯，派斯捷依然悠闲地玩着子弹扫射的游戏。南灵巧地避开一部分射击，避不开就干脆硬接，被打穿了就用雷压再生，对于眼前逃窜的敌人，毫不放弃追逐的渴望。

与擅长飞翔的龙族展开天空竞赛，未免太过自大和愚蠢了。但是南的身旁，有着庞大的支援。狂热的部下们，看到将军带头冲锋，胸中的斗志更加漫溢。亚尔维斯必须同时戒备近百个敌人，难免会分心走神。若是完全不顾从者的安危，只管自己游戏，也实在是有些说不过去了。

一个苍蓝色的魔法阵轮转着出现在龙术士手上，五芒星的光耀剧烈闪烁之后，十粒纯度浓厚的魔力球，凝聚在了派斯捷指尖。

左手依旧是平常的魔力子弹，一点没变，但右手的子弹却被染上了白雪的光辉，团聚的能量球表面，隐约还能瞧见轻舞的雪花薄片。

砰砰砰砰砰一次性地发放出去，看似乱射的魔力子弹，无比精准地飞向了锁定的位置。

南的双脚被冰雪冻结，寒冷的魔力侵入了她的体内，如病菌一般迅速向身体各处发出缓慢的信号。冰之魔弹的干扰使南的速度慢慢延缓下来，以往的敏捷身手不复存在。

利用射程的优势及减速手段，随火龙移动而移动的派斯捷边打边闪，好像遛狗一样不给敌人贴身靠近的机会。

刚硬的拳头再厉害，够不到敌人，也只是无用之物。南的心头越发焦急，紧咬嘴角的犬齿，甚至到了要把血咬出来的地步。与之相反，派斯捷的嘴角弧度却不断上扬。南的心情，作为她对手的派斯捷，马上就通过她的表情感觉出来。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”游刃有余的龙术士腾出射击魔力子弹的左手，整理自己凌乱的刘海，笑嘻嘻地对因为追不到自己所以满脸怒容的女将军打招呼，“这个问题你可以不回答，因为这不是重点。我想你应该能感受到我的热情和诚意，看在我苦苦追求的份上，你就遂了我的心愿吧？说真的，我原本以为，卡塔特的龙山龙海已经足够展现大自然登峰造极的创造力和想象力了，可是让一片森林像龙海那样浮空飘着……真的很棒啊，让我大开眼界！啊，不要怪我多嘴，要怪就怪你给我留下的印象实在太深刻了。能不能告诉我，你究竟可以做到什么程度？”

如今，派斯捷让亚尔维斯盯住南的理由，似乎正在浮出水面。亚尔维斯怎么也想不到，自己这个花花心肠的主人，不光喜欢在宴会上与贵族小姐调情，还把这不着调的坏习惯带到了战场。

在以性命相搏的战斗中，不思考打败敌人的办法，居然有闲心开玩笑……这种家伙，其存在本身就令南非常厌恶。

她的面部神经不断抽动，似乎在强烈忍耐着什么，亚尔维斯几乎能读出她想要嘶吼出来的心声，不禁对她有了些同情。但是，没得到对方回答的派斯捷依旧不依不饶。

“不要那么沉默嘛。我知道，在你眼里我是个不靠谱的男人，而像你这样的矜持女士，难免抱持着先坦白的人会吃亏的保守想法。你看，我也不是小气的男人。这样吧，只要你满足了我的好奇心，我就和你分享一个我的秘密。一个绝对让任何妙龄女士都忍不住芳心暗许的秘密——”

对自己的相貌和魅力过分高估的这名男子，抬头迎向云后射出的太阳，拨动了一下自己的头发，嘴边是一个自以为绅士般的笑容，说话的语调轻佻味十足。

对主人的自吹自擂早就习以为常，亚尔维斯很轻松地就把他的挑逗之语无视掉了。埋头紧追在火龙身后的南没有吭声，但她的双眼却凌冽地眯成了一条缝，透出冷彻刺骨的寒意，包含着想要立刻把这个人类那毫不害臊的脸戳烂掉的杀气。

如果是对待战斗有着认真态度的敌人，南会觉得与这样的人交手是一种享受，但是眼前这个敌人，脑子明显缺根筋，南只想尽快摆脱他，还自己一份清静。还是说……骚扰自己便是他的战术？

她会来到这个战场，是为了享受杀戮，是来取得战绩，堵住所有质疑自己的蠢货们的嘴巴的，她喜欢和人战斗，特别是和强者战斗，龙术士就是她认定的强者，但不包括这个以调戏之名来掩盖自己真正目的的男人——

对于想要打探自己能力的敌人，南绝对不会对他有任何手软。

“真是个聒噪的人类啊……我要把你撕成碎片！”

南奔跑的腿上，响起了破冰的声音。尽管派斯捷毫不费力地封住了她的敏捷行动力，然而凝结在表面的冰层并不能存在多久。随着冰层发生皲裂，寒气逐渐消散，“冰之术”的效果随之解除。

恢复了正常速度的南迈开双脚努力追赶，但先前被甩开的距离很难在短时间内得到弥补，愤怒的女将军别无他选，只得朝敌人所在的位置张开了嘴。

雷压在口中汇聚，扩张着雷球的外壁，青碧色光芒的雷球越聚越大，一瞬间就超过了南的脑袋大小，对着派斯捷的方向，猛力喷射。

双方间隔的距离足够亚尔维斯改变飞行轨迹，但是避让的火龙却险些与拦在前进路上的十数个机械兽人相撞。南的部下包抄在他的前后左右并放出高压电流，在即将被蜘蛛网般的闪电轰中的一瞬间，亚尔维斯本能地做出了垂直俯冲，在空中划过一道近乎于直角的轨道，紧贴着高度略低的云海，急速飞驰。

“哈，脾气暴躁的女人。”眺望了一下南的位置，派斯捷有点被吓到一样地笑着，“你想要杀我，我认了，但好歹让我死个明白嘛。”虽然露出了示弱的态度，但手上冰之子弹的发射却是一颗也没有少。

龙术士的冰系魔法，并不以攻击力著称，却有着能减弱目标速度的属性，大大克制敌人的能力。已经中过一次招的女将军，充分领教到冰弹的厉害，勇猛而不失缜密的她这一回没有重蹈覆辙。

在空中翻腾跳跃，优美地避过了所有袭向自己的冰弹，彪悍的女将军冲下云霄，目光始终不离自己的对手，“何必多次一问。你已经猜得差不多了吧？”

“嗯，确实没错，但还差点儿。”

“告诉你也无妨。为我脑中想象之物塑形，就是我的力量。”

“噢，那么厉害啊，有没有什么制约？”

“制约？”南紧贴云海飞过，身体左右被掀开的云朵如一团团棉花甩到远处，敌人的身姿烙入她的眼中，“你好好体会吧！”

南的头部突然窜出了无数的蛇。那些令人畏惧的钢铁触须，就像是美杜莎的蛇发，透着冰冷的光辉，如树的藤条一样猛然伸长，直逼派斯捷而去。

追不上全速飞翔的巨龙的话，把敌人抓到手就可以了。

来不及表达震惊，一阵代表了“幻影”魔法的银光乍现后，派斯捷瞬间消失的身影出现在了亚尔维斯的粗长脖子上，目送敌人的蛇发抽在了离火龙背部中央一米处的空白位置。

“有意思！”站定之后，派斯捷朝对方投去了一个佩服的眼神，又轻浮地耸了耸肩，“说都说了，就索性说完嘛。”

“你一辈子也别想知道！不如说——你马上就要死了！”

可惜不解风趣的南，并没有满足派斯捷的好奇。凶猛的蛇群再一次伸展，用一种让人咋舌的速度送到敌人身前，想要作势掐住他的脖子。

蛇发的拉伸程度超出了女将军对手的想象，好像具有无限的弹性似的，只要她愿意，就可以一直延长下去。派斯捷带着稍微有点棘手的表情，在南的上空召唤了魔弹之雨。狂乱的魔导弹暴风骤雨般往下砸，终于斩断了直抵而来的蛇发，让它们乖乖缩回南的头顶。

暂时摆脱困境的派斯捷重新回到原来站立的位置，心里却没有一点能够放松警惕的感觉。他所面临的敌人，是具有超强再生能力的将军，长出区区头发，根本不足为道。

和周围大部分高大威猛的异族女性相比，南的身形简直可用娇小来形容。她就像个袖珍的玩具，身高只有两米多，与她将军的身份很不相称。

那么小的家伙，一爪子捏死算了。

如此想道的火龙突然掉头朝南迎了过去，不断拉近二者的距离，而不去管围攻过来的其他异族。根本不需要任何言语上的沟通，派斯捷就领悟了从者的意思，是想让自己清扫南的爪牙，为他直取对方的主将提供方便。

比自己大得多的龙族冲了过来，南的眼中溅射出激烈的紧迫感，尽管她马上侧身进行了躲避，却依然没有能逃脱被擒获的命运。

火龙的身体在空中划过一道红色的弧线，那比南整个人还要巨大的右前爪，像老鹰揪小鸡似的一把捉住了她。

亚尔维斯继而让爪子发力，女将军顿时像碎掉的杯子溅出果汁那般被捏得稀烂，可是就在黑血混着机械碎片散开在空中的下一瞬间，亚尔维斯发现自己抓住的并不是南的身体，而是她的一条腿。

“我靠，她会变大！！”

近在咫尺的南，身形高大得难以描述，远超生物极限。望着她大山一般的身体，亚尔维斯吓得声音都变调了。

片刻前只比人类高一点的这个敌人，体格突然增大了许多倍，变成了一个比亚尔维斯还要硕大威猛的女巨人。

她现在的身高，究竟能达到多少呢？五十米，六十米，八十米？不——恐怕超过了百米。

不顾伤处的疼痛，南移动着彪形的躯体，雷压汇聚在她被拧断的左腿断面上，化为了机械物质的肢干。新长出的左腿弯曲抬高，踩向了亚尔维斯的脑袋。

随着巨型脚掌的逼近，一阵强劲的大风朝自己压了过来。亚尔维斯可一点都不想被踩成烂泥，尽全力拍打双翼朝侧面滑翔，僵僵地避了过去。

“哇哇，太厉害了！”释放魔力子弹与女兵们周旋的派斯捷，在看到南突然变得巨大的身影时，发出了如获至宝般的惊喜叫声，“这次也是靠想象把自己变得那样大吗？啊，我越来越想了解你的秘密了！”

依旧是「想象圆舞」——将脑中的概念物质化，把自己幻想得和山一样大。这种体型的机械生物，尤古斯星球上并不罕见，倒是流落至地球后，慢慢退化了。不过，南在腿部的攻击落空后，忽然把身形缩小了一些，才又闪身攻了上去。她这么做倒不是对敌人留情，而是她发现体格过于庞大会影响机动性，使行动变得迟缓。维持在八十米左右的高度就好。

“纠结这个干嘛啊，你这白痴。”丧失了体型优势的亚尔维斯，不得不与南展开艰难的肉搏，又要时时留意周遭敌人会不会突袭，对于到现在还妄想着把敌人的秘密打探出来的笨蛋主人，他用充满鄙视的声音痛骂道，“能不能用点心！”

“那真是抱歉啊，不把这事儿弄明白，我就没法用心作战！”

“制约就是——不能飘得太高！回答完毕！”

“什么太高？”

“你没看见是另外一个将军改变了重力，才让那些树维持在可以和卡塔特齐平的高度啊！”

不正常的重力消失后，那些树并没有直接掉到地面，依然飘在半空，亚尔维斯的回答解释不了这个奇怪的现象，但派斯捷的脑海里突然灵光一现。

“我可不可以理解成，你那能力的施展，是以不违反物理法则为前提呢？”他洋洋得意地看向了女将军。

被如此询问的南，没有眼珠的双眸眯了起来，露出了像是被看穿弱点一样的愤恨。

看到她细微的表情变化，派斯捷想自己应该是猜中了。

果然没错。这女人的能力是有局限的。恐怕局限就在于不能违反自然规律。任何有违常理的物体，她都创造不出来。

“我有点失望了。哎，本来还期待着更令人惊叹的画面呢。比如，天地合，水倒流。”派斯捷一面轻松地击落了一个企图飞到亚尔维斯身上袭击自己的异族，一面扯开了嘴角的一抹暧昧微笑，“如果只是这种程度，就没什么意思了。”

这个人类从战斗开始的第一秒就没有拿出全力，所做的一切都只不过是在刺探自己的能力，现在居然敢出言嘲讽自己……对敌人大为不爽的南，忽然不明所以地让狂奔不停的身体暂时停下来，抬起右臂挥舞了一下，无声地警告部下不许插手，表明出誓要与他单打独斗并用最残忍的方法杀掉他的态度来。

“这算是对我的挖苦吗？”南漆黑的眼窝深处，亮起了令人可怖的血光。

“当然算。”派斯捷点头如捣蒜，大大方方地承认了。

“我会记住的。你对我的挖苦，我一定会十倍奉还！我不会让你痛痛快快死去的——我要活剐了你！”

集中起全身的雷压，南冲天的咆哮声，几乎传遍了整个战场。

“啊，南那个家伙，被激怒了啊，会像今天这样亢奋，也是不多见呢。”米竺勒夫那隔绝一切魔力侵扰的“环”，让他得以安稳地待在大后方，观察军队中的任何动向，“那一边的进展，似乎有点不妙啊。”

米竺勒夫密切关注的地方，正是迟迟未能打破结界的文坎普达耳军团。柏伦格、杰诺特与耶莲娜把手的结界，犹如一座坚实的要塞不可侵犯，随后，卢奎莎带着她召唤的三头机械龙，也一同加入了守卫。族人突破不了四名龙术士严密防守的结界，自身兵力反倒在消耗战中受到了损失。如果不解决那里的麻烦，战局早晚会朝不利于己方的趋势发展。

入侵的达斯机械兽人族部队中间，早有人瞧出了这一点，作出了应对之策。麦克辛被将军们赋予了击退柏伦格等人的任务，早在十分钟前就出发了。柏伦格忙着布置“魔棱镜”，腾不出手来，麦克辛的对手主要是杰诺特、耶莲娜和卢奎莎三人。与过去的同伴对抗着，不知道这名战前曾一度动了改邪归正|念头的龙术士有没有全力以赴，也不知道他受异族将军的驱使是不是出于自愿。总之，交手的结果说明了一切。虽然有文坎普达耳麾下的士兵助阵，在魔导战中，麦克辛仍然一点便宜都没占到，高德李斯喷毁了的数头机械龙，也很快得到了补充，横在眼前的结界，依旧撼动不了。

几头契约龙合计了一下，决定驱逐这个不停骚扰他们的叛徒。高德李斯敌不过德文斯、丹纳、马西斯和吉芙纳的联手，麦克辛见状，赶紧命令自己的火龙傀儡撤离前线，从龙息喷过后的浓烟里逃生出来，灰溜溜地回到了几个将军身边，此时在他的脑中，任何使命都已被抛出了九霄云外。

不同于麦克辛强烈的拒战心理，贾修的战意不可不谓之高昂。他敦促着桑契斯，飞向了龙族的精锐，一路乱冲乱撞，不放过任何一个经过身边的巨龙，狠狠地打击这支充当前锋的部队。龙族与超过自身几十倍数量的机械兽人作战，受伤者不在少数，但还没有出现死亡。贾修急切地想在战斗中拔得头筹，让他的敌人们感受他屠龙的决心，可现实却是，无论他怎样挥洒他的魔力，都无法取得实质效果。桑契斯锋利的尖爪刺穿了他的火龙族同胞吉艾斯防御薄弱的一只眼睛，但是在准备施予更致命和沉重的攻击时，却被吉艾斯反扑着打飞了两颗牙。与那些身强体健的龙族硬碰硬实在不划算，不如去找更好杀的龙术士解解气，光头大汉一边怒斥桑契斯的无能，一边在密集的人海中寻找杰诺特，想把气撒在他的头上。

想要搜寻的那个男人，终于出现了。他的位置非常靠后，在龙神殿上空紧贴结界障壁不远的地方，就像缩头乌龟似的不敢向前，身旁还有好几个龙术士。要怎么样才能分开他们？

“如果一直躲在这里，就没有表现的机会了。”领域里，奈哲发出了不甘寂寞的抱怨声。

他的身后传来米竺勒夫的嗤笑，“让他们一直消耗魔力也不错呀。”

“我的结晶到不了那么远。要让他们中招，还需要再靠近一段距离。那些龙术士发现我没有上场，都不再开启魔力屏障了呢。而且，我想杀龙。”

二十头巨龙的先头部队，离奈哲比龙术士们要近得多，总有一些龙时不时窜进他的攻击范围，目不转睛注视着他们的奈哲，早就心痒难耐了。

“对面只有不到三十头龙。如果只是这点数目的话，让他们被结晶覆盖还是不在话下的。”

“嗨，嗨，你真坏，”不远处的沙桀邪邪地笑着，“嗨，偷偷摸摸躲在后面做手脚。嗨，真坏。”

没等沙桀慢吞吞地说完，同样身处在「绝对领域」保护圈之中的文坎普达耳就抢话道，“但是你发动大面积的侵蚀，速度会很慢吧？不如锁定一个目标，依次杀下去。”

“我正有此意。”

这时，桑契斯的身影如一道流星飞射而来，接近了米竺勒夫的领域。“喂，你们这些家伙，不考虑弄死几只龙吗？”光头大汉满是不悦和愤怒的眼睛，瞪向了一直在这边休息的奈哲，怂恿他参战，“还有结界那边抱团在一起的龙术士，你们倒是想想办法把他们拆散啊！”

自己在前面拼杀得那么辛苦，这几个却在后面坐享其成，一点都不出力，好像驱使苦力的监工似的，让贾修发自内心感到不爽。

奈哲用他光滑如镜面般的“脸庞”面朝这名脾气暴躁的龙术士，对称的身体飞升到脱离同伴领域的上方，压抑不住的笑声从“喉咙”里传了出来，“哈，就用你的眼睛好好看着吧——巨龙的陨落！”

奈哲身旁，同样因为激动而不停颤抖的将军们，也冲了出来，留下米竺勒夫一人督战。

战场的各个角落，每一个与敌人厮杀的龙族，都感到了一种危险来临的气息。

他们看到了从羽翼、钩爪边缘攀爬的橙色异物，入侵了自己的身体，纷纷朝一个地方看去，炫目而又恐怖的八面体，又一次来骚扰他们了。

配合士卒们的进攻，伺机放射出带有结晶物质的闪电，奈哲肆无忌惮地玩弄着他的猎物，掠夺他们的生机。

不过，为了加速侵蚀过程，奈哲只用了少量结晶去侵扰巨龙军团，用来更好地营造恐吓的气氛，大部分力量，都被投放到他所挑选的最先排除对象上。

当扎杰斯发现自己的行动开始变得缓慢时，疯狂蔓延的异物已经埋没了他的大半边身体。他刚刚用龙息葬送了二十个异族，现在却落入到被结晶麻痹、无力动弹的地步。

扎杰斯面露惊惶，使出最大的力气摆动躯体，想要把身上的结晶甩下来，可是这么做并不能使结晶的扩张有任何减缓，遍布全身的晶状物质好似侵略性极强的病毒，速度快得势不可挡，转眼间就爬到了他的吻部。即将被完全吞没的海龙，低声地呼出了无助的哀嚎。

濒死之刻，扎杰斯的眼前出现了一片纯正的红色。及时赶到的芭琳丝，带着不得已这么做的心情，喷射出范围极广的“焱焰之息”。

火龙的吐息犹如酷热的熔岩，狠狠地冲刷着扎杰斯的身体，能把一切具有实体的东西摧毁掉的龙息，也将包围着他的结晶一举烧尽了。

“噢，我竟没想到还有这么个破解的法子。”

与奈哲颇觉有趣的笑声形成对比，扎杰斯正痛苦地仰着头，嘴里嗷嗷嗷地发出声声惨叫。

结晶随高温的龙息融化了，海龙遭受重创的躯体，留下了好像在岩浆中浸泡过一样的可怖痕迹。极为幸运的是，厚厚的结晶搭成了一道缓冲的隔离带，化解了一部分龙炎的威力，芭琳丝的吐息尽管将扎杰斯烧得全身发烫遍体通红，但是真正造成的伤，并没有想象中那样严重。

尽管如此，扎杰斯还是要尽快疗伤。单凭海龙族的自愈力，不可能让龙息浸没到的地方彻底恢复无痕。虽然长老们不一定能抽出时间为他治疗，但快些进入结界对无力继续战斗的扎杰斯来说是必须的。

“快，回结界去！我掩护你！”

在芭琳丝的护送下，扎杰斯恹恹地离开战场，飞回了卡塔特。

肉眼不可见的结界屏障，是异族怎么也打不破怎么也进不去的一道障碍，然而，它是由龙王亲自部署的，因此允许任何一位龙族进入。如同飞鸟还巢，在异族士兵无可奈何的目光下，拖着一身伤势的扎杰斯很容易就没入了结界的保护范围，瞬间消失了踪影。

等芭琳丝送完同伴，重新回到前线，这一刻的战场，早已不是她离开前的战场。

并不是所有人都能有扎杰斯那样的好运。奈哲的结晶再度瞄准了新的猎物。危机四伏、险象环生的战场，开始出现了牺牲者。这时候，距离扎杰斯离开还不到两分钟。

即使是最富经验的狩猎者，都不会选择与自己体能、体型相当的猎物硬拼，在捕猎时，通常都会挑选猎物群体中最年幼或最瘦弱的目标下手。欧尼斯就是这样一个不堪一击的目标。

他在先前的战斗中就已经遍体鳞伤，根本来不及在敌人猛然袭来的闪电大网中逃走。奈哲的闪电富含了刺激结晶生长的物质，一旦被击中，腐化的进程就会得到急速攀升。浑身上下没有一处不被结晶附着的欧尼斯，丢失了太多精气，身体到了近乎于瘫痪的地步。这次没有人能够救他。垂死的海龙，连呼救的力气都没有了，绝望的双眼最后望了一下蓝天，终于失去了生命的光彩。眼前的景致被橙色所取代，欧尼斯如同一个笨重的物体，从空中坠落。

“不好，那个将军又出动了！”觉察到情况不对的白罗加，被机械怪物围了一圈又一圈，所能做到的唯一支援，也只有用最大的声音发出提醒，“所有龙族——后撤！”

仓惶逃散的巨龙身后，有几道光闪了出来。

沙桀的独眼在眼眶中转动着，透出精明的目光，寻找下手的猎物。在看到半边脸毁容的那个龙术士的身影时，渴求的目光突然定住了。

“嗨，嗨，我看到我的手下败将了，嗨！”

望着那个曾在自己的精神攻击下一败涂地、意志极不坚定的男人，沙桀发出了尖细的嘲笑声。不过苦于对方和自己的距离实在有点远，沙桀即使放出负能量的雷压，也没法触及到他，摧残他的精神。精明的独眼，于是暧昧地看向了一边的同伴。

文坎普达耳乐意效劳，狞笑着抬起了手。

欧尼斯的死亡，只是一个开始。敌人想要诛杀的，并非只有巨龙。处在较后位置的龙术士，还不知道等待他们的是怎样的命运。

一阵风，猛然吹向了结界，守在那里的柏伦格、杰诺特，耶莲娜和卢奎莎四人，不约而同地朝风来的方向看过去，然后，又一起望向了天空。

偌大的战场，一时间风云变色。晴空万里的蓝天，突然暗了下来。太阳钻进了一片阴影之中，消弭于人们的视野。

但是，天色并不是完全的黑暗。被阴影遮盖的太阳圆盘周边，散发着一圈光晕，颜色是血一般的红，好像有人用画笔在天空描绘了一个血红色的圆。

圆内是一片深邃、致密的黑暗，圆外是鲜艳的、闪耀着微光的红晕……看起来，是宛如日食一般的诡异现象。

龙术士们并没有仰望天空太久，在他们脚下，前一刻还停在结界表面的契约龙突然移动起来，离开了原来守卫着的地方。

“怎么回事，德文斯，谁让你乱动的？”

“我也不想！可是我控制不住自己！”

“什么——”听完从者狼狈的回答，柏伦格惊呆了。

与德文斯差不多保持平行的马西斯、丹纳和吉芙纳，也露出了极为窘迫的表情。他们被一股不知名的力量生拉硬拽着推动前进，仿佛有一个吸力极强的漩涡在召唤他们，完全阻止不了自己的身体。前进的方向，是众将军所在的战场中心。

四龙所经之路上，所有机械兽人都纷纷避开，扬起不怀好意的笑，目送他们飞入死亡的深渊。

与契约龙一起被拽向敌人的契约主人们，因承受不了这股重压，一个个跪倒下来。以往即使在颠来倒去的空战中都不会使站姿有一丝倾斜的驭龙高手，现在却连最简单的站立都做不到。

通过这一怪象，他们了解到一个事实。显而易见，是一个能随意调节重力大小的将军，把他们拉进了异常的重力怪流。

其他龙术士都分散在各地，挨个突袭实在没什么效率，文坎普达耳与奈哲不同，他最希望敌人聚在一起。符合要求的只有守卫结界的那四个人。文坎普达耳现在所要对付的就是他们。

是打算把他们四人四龙拉近奈哲，以便于更有效地展开结晶侵蚀吗，还是——

眼看离敌人越来越近，而自己又完全挣脱不了重力的束缚，德文斯急得大叫起来，“快想想办法！”

“一口气喷死他，只能这么做！”

丹纳毅然回答后，曾在伊比利亚战场被重力干扰着错失目标的马西斯，否决了她的建议。

“这很难做到！敌人既然可以轻松操控我们周围的重力，那么让龙息喷射的方向发生转变，自然也不在话下！我们如果抓不准时机，攻击会白白浪费！”

“可是现在没有别的办法。只能赌赌看了！”吉芙纳一贯冷淡的声音，也夹杂了一丝畏惧。

“我也会支援。”卢奎莎勉强把双手撑在从者背脊上的姿势改为单手，抽出来的那只手上，顷刻间出现了一个精致的五芒星，闪动起火焰魔法的光辉。

但是他们猜错了。文坎普达耳只是负责把龟缩在一起的龙术士分开，让他们落单，为同伴逐个击杀提供便利。真正打算出手的将军，是——

“是那个家伙！他要发动精神攻击！”

借着夜视术，在失去阳光照耀的晦暗战场，杰诺特的视线穿透黑暗，瞄到了躲在文坎普达耳庞大身躯之后的一个非常狭长的机械怪物，当即领悟了敌人的意图。

然而，还是晚了一步。被迫接近敌人的四头巨龙，已然到了能够让沙桀放心施展绝招的距离。

沙桀黑暗的雷压，仿佛承载了世间所有的恶意。纯恶的黑色能量波，夹带着铜绿色的电光，在他的周身形成肮脏的气体云。由负能量聚成的气体云中间，一下子孵化出几百个和鸡蛋差不多大的光球，挟着黑暗的波动，无需命令也不必瞄准，朝沙桀视野中的目标自动射了过来。

那一刻，噩梦降临。

耶莲娜感到，有一道黑影穿透了自己，撞击着自己的心脏。

黑绿的能量球迎面而来，其飞跃的速度远超音速，甚至能够与光进行赛跑。躲避的念头才在脑中生成，神经和肌肉还没有反馈，自己的身体，居然就被洞穿了。

数枚能量光球穿透了肌体，随后背身而去，消失不见。保持着惊愕的表情，耶莲娜立刻低下头，望向自己的胸口，与想象的画面不同，没有一丝鲜血从体内喷射出来，仔细感觉了一下，身上也没有任何被贯穿了的痛意，敌人的能量球，密度连薄薄的水帘都不如，只是一阵污秽的烟尘罢了，根本没有任何东西溅射在自己身上，但是她的眼睛，却在低头的刹那间变得空芒。

时间不到一秒，四名龙术士，全部陷入了最可怕的噩梦之中。

沙桀的「梦魇心树」对巨龙无效，主要针对的就是身为人类的龙术士。超音速射出的能量球完美地命中了所有对手，所要等待是只不过是既定的结果。被自身的阴暗面击垮，无法面对那个丑陋的、软弱的自己，精神崩溃前那恸哭的眼泪，究竟会有多甘甜呢……敌人所受的精神折磨即是他的食粮。沙桀自得地任躯干两侧的鞭状触手肆意挥舞，脸上的笑容无限淫猥，满怀激动地品尝敌人的痛苦。

事先说好要一起喷发龙息的四头契约龙，没有因为主人被能量球穿透而停止进攻的想法。就算中了精神攻击，也并不致命，不如趁现在赶快给敌人痛击，等一下再去关心主人的状况。

四张龙嘴同时张大，蕴含的能量非同一般，但是，在龙息的波流离开咽喉向外迸发的瞬间，速度突然放慢了，就像倾洒出陶碗的汤汁静止在空中一般，直到喷射的方向改变了以后，速度才恢复正常。

被文坎普达耳做了手脚的海龙波与龙炎波，尽数喷到了空无一人的天上去了。视野之中的敌人，纹丝不动。

让人意外的是，在攻向两名将军的数重龙息之中，掺杂了龙术士的火焰。当然，它们的运行轨迹和龙息一样，统统发射上天，完全地浪费掉了，却给沙桀留下了难以磨灭的印象。被他狠狠打击了精神的那些人类中间，居然还有人能保持清醒的思维进行还手……究竟是谁啊？

沙桀目光平移，看到了一个女人。半跪于一头雌性火龙背上的那个女人，右臂始终伸直向前，手背上流转着魔法的红光，妖艳而美丽。

根据以往丰富的破敌经验，沙桀得出一个结论，这个女人能够不惧精神干涉，并不是因为她有着纯洁的心灵。直觉告诉他，这个女人绝非善类，却具有超越人类极限的意志力。

“用往日的阴影来迷惑我，想让我为此发狂吗？那你可真是打错算盘了呢。”卢奎莎似乎注意到沙桀在观察自己，妩媚的目光朝他看了过去，满眼尽是嘲讽，“我的过去，即是我的骄傲。没有一件后悔的事。”

不由得惊叹于那位女性龙术士的表现。她坚定贯彻着“自我”的意志，如此纯粹和强大的精神，是他在其他人类身上从未见到过的。

拿手绝活被完全无效化了的沙桀，并没有感到气愤。至少，他还是得手了。黑暗的阴霾，正盘踞在其余龙术士的心头，消磨他们的意志。

“你这混蛋……居然妄想用同样的招数制服我？”杰诺特痛苦地扶着额头，无暇去管马西斯等人攻击失手的窘况，视线恍惚地望向前方，看到了那位喜笑颜开的将军后，铁灰色的眼睛瞬时一凌，“可惜啊，你失算了！”

出乎沙桀意料，这个男人竟然抵抗住了。他之所以站不起身，是因为周围的超常重力流压迫着他的肢体，而非摆脱不了沙桀给予的精神打击。

但就在这个时候，杰诺特忽然发现，自己的双腿乃至全身，都可以正常行动了。

恢复了自由身的马西斯发出了怒吼，带着死也要把敌人撞碎的气势，朝沙桀飞速突进。就在马西斯出击的同时，魔力的银光闪烁在杰诺特指尖，冷冷地对向了敌人。

“嗨？”沙桀惊得小声叫了一下，但他没有任何闪避的意图，甚至还狂摆着触手笑了起来。

猛然冲出来的一个巨型物体，撞在了马西斯的左侧，中断了魔弹的发射。复仇心切的杰诺特，太过把注意力集中在沙桀身上，忽略了来自别处的威胁。他没想到的是，在这里还有另一个同样急欲报复的对手，亦是他更为痛恨的那个人。

完全没发现桑契斯冲过来的马西斯和杰诺特，被撞得人龙分离。掉落龙背的瞬间，杰诺特满目惊愕地抬起头，看到了贾修屹立在高处的身影，一双黑色的圆眼睛，残忍地俯视着自己。

为了保证伏击的成功，文坎普达耳让马西斯身边的重力回归了正常，不使桑契斯受到影响。那一刻，在体重与自身不相上下的巨龙的猛烈撞击下，马西斯肚皮翻着朝上，无力地飞了出去，四个爪子狂乱地刨着空气，挣扎了很久才终于把身体稳定下来。

贾修狞笑着，望着坠下云海的杰诺特越来越小的人影。刚才的突击，使桑契斯同样受到了巨力的冲撞，肩骨几近脱臼，但是贾修根本不管他的伤，只揉了揉自己发痛的肩膀，然后纵身跳下了龙背。马西斯就交给桑契斯对付，自己要做的就是追逐杰诺特。贾修的身形，很快也消失在了厚厚的云幕之中。

骑乘着德文斯的柏伦格，还未从精神的创痛中恢复过来。这是他头一次遭受沙桀的攻击。尽管他也参加了伊比利亚半岛空镇的战斗，但一上来就被奈哲偷袭搞到重度昏迷。对于沙桀突然释放的负波动雷压，完全没有心理防备，就被能量光球穿透了。

梦魇正试图扭曲他的思想，瓦解他的理智，不堪负荷的柏伦格，表情一片木然。但他想起了守护结界的职责，终于顽强地找回了一丝清醒，抓住了理性的尾巴。现在，唯一能给予他力量的，就是他毕生所想却遥遥无期的愿望。卡塔特一旦有所闪失，自己的梦想也将随之湮灭。柏伦格重重地呼吸着，勉力支撑不让粘合在结界之上的“魔棱镜”消散，但是从目前的状态来看，能不能做到自保都令人怀疑，想要作战是根本不可能了。

借此机会，靠近过来的机械士兵投放了闪电的袭击。卢奎莎的掌中射出足量的火焰弹，将它们悉数瓦解。完全扛住了敌人精神拷问的她，趁烟雾还未散尽的间隙，看向了不远处的耶莲娜，一秒之后，撇着嘴扭过了头，蹙起的细眉，透露出有些烦躁的情绪。

现在，杰诺特消失在了战场，耶莲娜则完全靠不上，掩护柏伦格的任务，落在了她一个人的肩头。

被卢奎莎匆匆一瞥就断定战斗无能的耶莲娜，此刻好像变成了一具僵尸，无法握住的神杖从指尖滑落，飘向了文坎普达耳。丹纳伸出右前爪，一把将神杖抓住，不使它落入敌人手中，然而主人的困境，她却爱莫能助。

“这样不可以！主人，快醒醒！”

体型较雄龙瘦弱的雌龙，正面抗衡重力的吸附，显然更为艰难。丹纳使上了全部力气，不让自己被敌人吸过去，力量的消耗已经到达了极限。可她的主人全无反应，呆呆地坐视自己一步步沦陷。丹纳拿不出任何对策，艳丽的赤色瞳孔充满了惶恐。

“嗨，那边的那位女性，嗨，似乎彻底不行了啊。”藏匿在自身超负能雷压所形成的重重暗影中，沙桀女人般尖细的嗓子里，漏出了得胜的笑声。

“由你出战。杀掉那个叫柏伦格的龙术士，拆除结界上的魔力墙，现在是最好时刻。”得知前方的好消息后，米竺勒夫转头对麦克辛说，“已经帮你把障碍都扫除掉了，不会再无功而返了吧？”

麦克辛悻悻地咽了咽口水，携高德李斯一起出发了。

柏伦格的精力显然全部用在了“魔棱镜”的维护上，精神受到创伤的他，无力顾及周遭的情况，可是卢奎莎还保留了相当可观的战力，麦克辛了解她的实力，对自己能够正面拿下她没有太多信心，不过偷袭则另当别论。

麦克辛在心中定了一个计策，让高德李斯飞到不受文坎普达耳重力约束的高空，也就是无法动弹的德文斯和吉芙纳的背后，然后突然一个回马枪，这样就可以确保杀掉他们了。

然而，在他预设的路线上，有一对主从正等待着他，打碎了他美好的幻想。

留意到同伴的颓势，在别处战斗的柯罗岑慨然退了回来，与丁尼斯一同堵住了麦克辛的去路。

“不管你想做什么，都得先过老夫这关。”柯罗岑混沌的黄绿色眼睛，投出清澈而又锐利的光芒，严厉地看向这个敌人的走狗。

将军们施放了他们的能力，压制住了四名守护结界的龙术士，然而，阻挡在身前的那面颜色暗紫、满目凹坑的宽广魔力墙，还是不见消失。攻山的军团只能另辟蹊径，寻求其他的空档。突破点不再是龙神殿上空，而是转移到更南的一英里外，下面是一望无垠“龙之泪”的大海。如果能将攻击点扩散到多个地方，就可以让忙着修复结界的那些老家伙们疲于奔命了。

自身难保的柏伦格和卢奎莎没有任何办法，只能眼睁睁地看着异族大军一溜烟地冲向了“魔棱镜”保护不到的远方。

突然，在畅通无阻的空中道路正上方的位置，凭空出现了许多看起来很陌生的机械兽人，人数约为文坎普达耳军团的四分之一。他们的外形千奇百怪，但本质与达斯机械兽人族没有分别，同样全身灰皮，同样只长了一个眼睛，同样缠满雷电，然而令人愕然的是，这群机械兽人，居然朝自己人发起了进攻。

“你们在做什么啊——混蛋！”

意想不到的猛攻，把这支攻山部队搅得一团乱。狂暴的雷电骤然坠落下来，无情地贯穿了他们的身体。

尽管对方在数量上居于劣势，但他们的出击过于突然，侵略军方面完全没有防备，第一波交手便惨遭失利。

直到部队中有人开始死去，剩余的人们才终于意识到，眼前的那些家伙，根本就不是什么自己人，而是极端狡猾可恶的敌人！

难道，阿迦述或济伽趁机派出了军队，想要在刹耶和龙族互相争战之际渔翁得利？

遭到突袭的一方，众人七倒八歪地散落着。通过面对面的观察，开始有士兵辨认出来，在这群突袭者中间，有一些人居然是自己早已经战死了的伙伴，曾经效忠于刹耶王的族人。

原以为战死，实际上却没有死……怎么会发生这种古怪的事呢？

给予文坎普达耳军团重击的机械士兵，实际上是柯罗岑操控的傀儡。他本人正和丁尼斯对抗麦克辛主从，眼看异族部队往别的地方攻打结界，而自己这边没有任何牵制他们的手段，马上做出了一个决定。

柯罗岑的封印书连接着一个未知领域，是他为他的囚徒们创造的炼狱空间，从外部看只是个二维平面，被封印者会出现在书中大量精美的配图上，好像他们本就是画的一部分。

现在，那一幅幅漂漂亮亮的风景画，因为没有了人物，显得有些空落落的。炼狱中的囚徒倾巢出动，发疯般地涌向了被他们认定为敌人的文坎普达耳军团。被封印书主人的黑魔力滋养的这些战俘，早已被洗脑成对其惟命是从的杀人机器，消灭同族之人，对他们而言，完全没有心理上的障碍。何况他们中间有好多人和刹耶军根本就不是同一阵营，可以毫不留情地进行斩杀。

与三王势力的战斗中，积年累月降服的达斯机械兽人族，完全可以组成一支小部队。柯罗岑将他们全员释放出来，通过召唤被奴役的机械兵，与他们的同族周旋，以减轻御敌负担，依靠这群俘虏，与敌人暂时形成互相抗衡之势。

远方，在奈哲的狩猎场上，继欧尼斯之后，又一头巨龙陨落了。精疲力竭的火龙吉艾斯，屈服于死亡的结晶，成为第二名阵亡者。

眼看着同伴节节获胜，不断刷新歼敌数目，自己这边却毫无建树，文坎普达耳心里有点急了。

丹纳还在呼唤耶莲娜，拼命耸动着背脊，想要震醒自己的主人。耶莲娜圆睁的双目望向虚空，呆呆地趴卧着，没有一点声音。不知是不是这头母火龙的叫声听起来太刺耳，她的敌人，已经没有了耐心。

“真没用！到头来还得靠自己。”

麦克辛和高德李斯的出击不见成效，军团的转移受到了阻挠，文坎普达耳的独眼泛起了凶悍的血光，猛然间，加大了「轻风重舞」施展的力量。

双翼、四爪，软软地垂了下来，彻底没了抵抗之力。德文斯、吉芙纳和丹纳被迫前进的速度越来越快。在路的尽头，文坎普达耳将军打开了胸前的宝石缺口，等待三头契约龙前来送死。

深感大事不妙的丹纳，视野被一道刺眼光芒的亮度所模糊。将军的雷压再次从紫红色的宝石中喷射出来，形成强力的雷光大炮，前冲的惯性让丹纳无法抽身躲避，几乎就要撞上——

“闪开闪开闪开闪开统统闪开！！”

亚尔维斯雄伟的声带撞击着空气壁，来势凶猛的龙炎从一个出人意料的角度，扑灭了还在半道上的雷光大炮。

但是，在靠近到丹纳身侧十米的区域时，亚尔维斯的身躯突然凝滞在了空中，不复片刻前的潇洒和自如。虽然是英雄救美的壮烈之举，却也是自投罗网的愚蠢行为。与深陷异常重力怪圈的三名同伴一模一样，亚尔维斯无法摆脱文坎普达耳的控制，好像一个会游泳的人掉入了厚重的泥石流，想要进行徒劳的自救，却越陷越深那样令人绝望。

更为糟糕的是，这等于把自己完完全全地暴露在随后追来的那位女巨人将军——南的手里了。

可是派斯捷必须这么做。即使知道会踏进陷阱，他也没有丝毫后悔。他迫切的心情，与急着救援丹纳的亚尔维斯是一样的。

派斯捷暂时消失的身影，下一秒出现在了丹纳的背部，单臂把失去意识的耶莲娜揽入怀中之后，又瞬移了回去。

怀中的女子，双眼茫然睁开，目光毫无一丝生气，木讷的表情使她看起来宛如一个没有生命的木偶人，面色苍白得好似雪一样。飞快地检查了一下，没有发现任何外伤，可为什么就是醒不过来呢？派斯捷抱着耶莲娜，在她耳边呵气倾吐，温柔地呼唤着她的心神，全然不顾外界的危险。

诡异的日食消失了，太阳从天狗口中逃出来，漆黑的天空慢慢恢复了光亮。但是龙术士们，却落入了重围。

敌人从各个方向包抄过来。柏伦格，卢奎莎，耶莲娜和派斯捷，被众将军视作了眼中钉。等候他们的，是文坎普达耳即将完成储能的雷光大炮，沙桀晃动在身边的灼热鞭子触手，南威力刚劲的铁拳，还有稍远位置的奈哲暗含着恐怖结晶的闪电……

正当文坎普达耳的军团被既是同族又是敌人的灰色部队突袭得人仰马翻之时，一场奇丽的流星雨，突然降落在了这支柯罗岑培养的私人机械兵部队的头上。

当然，那不是自然界的流星雨，从滚动着的庞大魔力来判断的话，毫无疑问，它们是由龙术士投射的魔导弹。

魔导弹杀伤了一大片敌人。所有刹耶王阵营的士兵都大吃一惊。意外的支援者——苏洛，在滚滚的浓烟中现出身影。

“这里的敌人我会铲除。你们去攻打结界吧。”

以直面一切的坚定和勇敢，挺立在那支阻挠军团攻山进程的灰色部队身前，苏洛的话声无比低沉，却毅然决然地放出了要与他们为敌的信号。

文坎普达耳手下的士兵们，不禁看了看这个由卡塔特前任首席招募的盟友，猜不透他过来的原因——很明显，虽然双方现在是同盟关系，理应互帮互助，然而，事情真的是这样吗？

那个人类面目严肃的脸上，那对灰绿色的眼睛，闪烁着晦暗不明的光，似乎在昭示他对现实、对某件事或某个人的逃避，但同时也显露出他在面对达斯机械兽人族这种异端生物时，内心有多么轻蔑和厌恶。

可是，他们并没有拒绝苏洛的支援。现在已经管不了那么多了。和这些变节的龙术士之间，本来就只是合作关系，行动受利益所驱使，根本用不着谈什么感情。

犹豫的众人很快就答应了，绕过敌对龙术士操控的灰色爪牙，朝结界中部位置进发。

听从柯罗岑的调度，踏踏实实地与敌人战斗的机械兽人群，恢复了被打散的队形后，呈圆环状围住了这个被他们判定为敌人的男子，冰冷的钢铁钩爪磨动出尖利的声响。

“许普斯，不要放过目光可及的任何一个家伙。”苏洛冷静地下令。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷！”他的海龙傀儡，用兴奋的吼声回应他，然后带着凶蛮的气势冲向了敌人。

无论是苏洛对异族入侵部队的援助，还是诸位龙术士的危难处境，都与阿尔斐杰洛和乔贞无关。他们两人的决斗地，位于彩虹桥外，离主战场至少有八英里远。

双方的战斗打得难解难分，已经持续了数百个回合，一直呈胶着之势。两人都可以抵住对方的进攻，并从容不迫地发动还击，但没有一方能够夸下海口说自己有必胜的把握。

两个魔力超强的龙术士的旷世之战，使空气壁不断被震动摩擦，发出连续的悲鸣，产生了常人难以忍耐的高热。热浪搅起的巨大漩涡，足以把任何接近的生物绞碎，任何想要进入二人的攻击范围进行干预的人，都会有性命危险。他们的战场独立于所有的参战者，他们的战斗几乎要打到世界毁灭。

龙术士的较量，归根结底是魔力的较量。无论魔力的质量还是数量，两人原本都在同一个等级。但是现在，这种平衡被打破了。

乔贞眉头不展。对大气中循环分布的任何魔力流都非常敏感的他，从阿尔斐杰洛的身上，感觉到一股不同寻常的力量。

那位红金色头发的男子，当他制造魔导弹的时候，举止和神情中似乎总透着一种就算把全部魔力都消耗掉也毫不心疼的快意与自负，仿佛他挥洒的不是魔力，而是在挥洒黄金，发射的时候毫无节制。他不仅制作了数量惊人的魔导弹，还将模仿了巨龙的伟大造物召到麾下。

一头头机械龙从阿尔斐杰洛身边混沌的气流中孕育而出，先是四头，不一会儿后，又增添了四头。八张巨口中填充着饱满的魔力，喷射而出的魔力光炮，其威力完全能够与守护者的必杀技——光剑的激光大炮相媲美，甚至更强。正是这些从各个角度射来的魔力光炮，让乔贞有些犯难。它们，以及所有掷向他的魔导弹，全都是无限制的，好像要将自己完全碾压、揉烂在光芒中一般，狠狠地砸过来。

“哈哈哈哈，前辈，你的攻击对我一点用都没有嘛！气势完全被我压下去了，是不是魔力快要不够用了呢？”

从龙肉中获得了力量，阿尔斐杰洛魔力大增，面对敌人的窘境，他嘲讽地高声大笑起来。

维系着圈禁尼克勒斯于异次元空间的封印魔法，毫无疑问耗损了阿尔斐杰洛相当比例的魔力，但他如今的魔力，依然可以与乔贞相匹敌，甚至略微优于对方，从这就可看出龙肉对他的加强，使他魔力的储量得到了极大的增幅。

吞食龙肉所带来的第二个好处，便是阿尔斐杰洛不需要悉心去防御敌人的魔导弹。手上、脸上遍布着的灰褐色鳞片，都是与龙肉结合的证明。那丑陋的厚皮可以防止魔法制造的炮弹伤及他的肉体，对于同等级实力的乔贞的魔导弹，也可以做到不躲不避，相反，乔贞却要忌惮他的进攻。

所有的一切都要归功于尼克勒斯。没想到那头吃里扒外的劣等海龙，“生前”帮不了自己，“死后”却带给他那么大的助力。

“吃了龙肉，让魔力的调动更加自如了。身上的这些鳞片也能抵挡你的绝大部分攻击，省下防御的功夫，把多余的魔力投入进攻。前辈，胜利的天枰向我倾斜了。”

阿尔斐杰洛的手轻轻一指，所有的机械龙都张大了利嘴，朝敌人不断靠近。倾泄魔力，与敌人进行眼花缭乱的魔导战，只不过是游玩而已，这样的程度，已经无法满足阿尔斐杰洛的胃口了。他要让它们用铁爪撕碎乔贞的身体，用利齿咬断他的脖子，让他四分五裂到留不下全尸，才是他真正期望的胜利。

被制造者驱使的机械龙呈包围状逼近了布里斯。它们这次没有从嘴中吐出魔力光炮，而是集体鼓动出凶暴的恐吓声，弥漫着凶光的灰色尖瞳看向了最优先的抹杀对象乔贞。

八头机械龙一起疾飞，舞动的巨爪渴望着敌人的鲜血。

“变成怪物竟还能孤芳自赏？你真让我反胃。”

天空中，一道海蓝色的光影摇曳着。布里斯稍微移动了一下身形，飞在最前面的那只机械龙就变成了一堆铁块，整个散架了。

如此迅速而猛烈的冲撞，完成得一气呵成，仅仅只是肉体的搏击，却让人完全猝不及防，至少被撞碎了的那头机械龙，直到身体化为粒子和尘埃消失的那个时候，都不能理解在自己身上究竟发生了什么事。

碎裂的块状物质打在后面的机械龙身上，延缓了他们的冲击速度，趁这个机会，布里斯让自己的身体垂直上升，飞到了能够俯瞰它们的地方，喉部的粗糙皮肤闪耀起光芒，把附近的鳞片衬托成醒目的亮白色。

布里斯展开到最大程度的双翼足有一百米，在阳光的照明下，双翼投出的阴影完全能够把七头机械龙遮蔽起来。他就像天空的霸者。任谁都知道他接下来要做什么。如同降下了一片暴雨，布里斯的龙息在他高声呵斥之后，喷射了出来。

“伪龙，受死吧！”

深海的洋流一瞬间淹没了五头机械龙，让它们的身体连同哀嚎一起化为乌有。剩余的两只跌跌撞撞地倒退，喉头再次亮起了光辉，仓促地吐出了由阿尔斐杰洛魔力补给的光炮。

就在翻滚着巨大魔力的两颗光炮，以布里斯背上的龙术士为目标腾飞过去的那一瞬间，与乔贞共进退的海龙挺起了胸膛，不闪躲也不防御，高调地迎接光炮的到来。就像是故意炫耀自己的强大似的，布里斯用身体硬生生地承受住了机械龙的炮击。威力十足的魔力炮弹打在他身上，根本就不痛不痒。

“龙术士间的战斗，不单单是龙术士的事。别忘了我。”布里斯目光斜睨阿尔斐杰洛，咽喉处又一次亮起了蓝白之光，“伪龙，不，你连伪龙都不是，只是一团不人不龙的污秽之物罢了！”

能量的波流震动了空气，狂涌的龙息似乎要清扫整个天空。保护在身前的两头机械龙屈服在了那不朽的力量下，销声匿迹。阿尔斐杰洛目瞪口呆的瞬间，感到自己的脚站在了空气上。被消灭的不止那两头，就连身下骑乘着的机械龙，居然也一并化为了泡沫。

行动赶在思考前抢占了大脑神经。阿尔斐杰洛手背上亮起瞬移魔法六芒星银光的同时，身影就跟着不见了。由于撤得非常果断，总算没有被海龙的吐息祸及自身，裹着紧身长袍的修长身姿，出现在了远离能量波漩涡范围的五十米外。

“你很会跳嘛。”布里斯蓝色的尖瞳望向浮立在空中安然无恙的男子，眼里燃烧着高傲和不屑的怒火，“下次会喷到你的。”

可是，阿尔斐杰洛并没有还嘴，而是满面震惊，不敢相信刚才所见的一切。

“……不可能！两次喷发几乎没有间隔，就算流着海龙族最高贵纯正的血……为什么会这样？”

“区区小事，根本不足挂齿。你莫非不知道闭气吗？就像人们下水前，会吸一大口气作为备用一样，我把储存为一次喷发量的龙息分两次喷。很容易就能做到。”

这就和“布里斯可将自己的龙息调节成无间隔喷发”是一个意思。先前那一举消灭了五头机械龙的海洋之息，居然只拿出了一半的力量？

布里斯身上的纯种之血，没有掺和任何杂质，是海龙王一脉的至高血统，它们一代一代地融合，使他的力量不断加强。他两次吐息之间的调息时间在海龙族族群中本就最短，只有半分钟，如今居然还想出了使调息时间无限趋向于零的战法。布里斯的强大和睿智，应当受到诅咒。

“依然是这样吗？和庸辈缔结契约的我，时至今日仍要在从者支持度这方面输给你吗？真是岂有此理！”

瞪视着布里斯的主人，阿尔斐杰洛周身升腾起恐怖的杀气，从他紧接着倾泄于召唤魔法的魔力中，能够感觉出他强烈的不忿和恨意。

阿尔斐杰洛一声令下，所有被布里斯消灭了的机械龙，犹如复生一般，再次张牙舞爪地出现了。

“你可以一直召唤这些废物，我也能一直摧毁它们。或许损失的魔力对你只是九牛一毛，但一直这么耗下去，先败的人一定是你！”

“——”阿尔斐杰洛此刻的面容仿佛被冰冻结住了一般，卸下了所有表情，只余下纯粹的杀意。决定性的差距就在于契约龙，他没理由对这一点装聋作哑。尽管对布里斯的挑衅无法辩驳，但却固执地不愿召唤尼克勒斯。

“布里斯，你这样招摇下去的话，似乎会让我落下欺负后辈的口实啊？”好像对从者挑起了阿尔斐杰洛无限怒意的现状有些无奈，乔贞略微尴尬地摸了摸下巴。

“难道为了所谓的公平对决，你要放弃我的战力？”

“不，你看，那家伙准备召唤更多的机械龙对付我们啊。不把那些家伙排除在外，我没法与敌人专心作战。你就拿它们练手吧。”

那位怒不可遏的召唤者，挥金如土般地洒下了能量惊人的魔力。身躯不及真龙庞大强壮、却同样令人生畏的灰色巨兽们，不止数量翻倍，口中装备的魔力炮弹，也比刚才更灼亮和盛大。

“这个人类的魔力，难道真的是没有穷尽的吗？”

阿尔斐杰洛的魔力仿佛不见底的汪洋深海，其潜能大大超出布里斯想象。的确是这样——虽然一块龙肉还不至于引起质变，但是在携带的魔力数量上，阿尔斐杰洛无疑已经超过了乔贞，尽管后者的魔力也很难窥见尽头。

红发的狂人，仍在不断扩充他的巨兽军团，偏执地把魔力一波波地耗费出去。当灰色巨龙的数量不再增加，乔贞和布里斯发现，除了依旧充当坐骑的那一头，阿尔斐杰洛居然共计召唤了二十头机械龙。如果同时与那么多庞然大物周旋，哪怕是勇猛善战的布里斯，也会觉得棘手。

“不得不承认，或许现在是你的魔力比较强。”乔贞冷静地如此说道，突然抬起了右手，作出一个古怪的姿势。五指舒展地张开，掌心对准了阿尔斐杰洛。“但是任你的魔力再多，如果不用在刀口上，也是浪费。”

“哼，莫非你想用嘴上功夫打赢我？”

对敌人的手势视若无睹，坐拥着绝对兵力优势的阿尔斐杰洛歪起了一个笑意。但在这声蔑笑过去后，他突然感到空气中有一股魔力的不正常涌动。

乔贞摊开的右手五指猛然捏起，拳头朝下扣了一扣，顿时，那无形的、巨大的魔力，涌向了敌人的脑袋，环聚在他白皙脆弱的头颈要害处，狠狠地碾压了下去。

阿尔斐杰洛明显感觉到来自脖间的压力，如一个铁钳想要扼住自己的喉咙，但这种感觉很快就消失了。

“果然，没那么容易压断吗。”失败后，乔贞无奈地瘪了瘪嘴，用手揉了揉有些酸胀的鼻翼。

“怎么样？”

布里斯非常在意地问道。与乔贞驰骋沙场多年的他，对主人常用的战斗手段都很熟悉，马上就猜出来他在刚才须臾间发动了旁人察觉不到的攻击。

不过，从乔贞的表情来看，结果不太乐观。

“刚刚尝试了一下，想看看他的魔力到底能抵抗到什么程度。居然完全无效啊……这下我终于确定了，凭魔力想要战胜他，是不可能的。”

单纯的魔力比拼，用魔力压迫阿尔斐杰洛的头，企图坳断他的脖子。只要是魔力达不到乔贞级别的对手，都会以颈椎断裂的方式惨烈死去。

但是，那个男人却依然存活，面带得意洋洋的微笑，好似在挖苦乔贞的无力，丝毫不受其魔力重压的影响。并非乔贞撤招放弃，而是阿尔斐杰洛用自己的魔力抵住了他的压制。

“不过不要紧。我还有别的杀手锏。”

眼见乔贞不再留手，布里斯也感到很欣慰，斗志更加高昂了。

“那就这么决定了。击杀这个人类的功勋让给你。不把那些仿造品干掉，我也会很不爽的！”海龙威风凛凛地举起了前爪，摩擦出咯吱咯吱的响声，周身摇晃着升起庄严的斗气。

“上吧，撕碎他们的身体！让敌人知道他们的妄语有多么可笑！”

伴随着阿尔斐杰洛冷峻的宣言，在空中漂浮的机械巨龙开始了冲刺，争先恐后地向布里斯杀去。

布里斯展开了与二十头机械龙的肉搏，双方的骑手不受任何颠簸所累，全神贯注地进行着魔力飞弹的对射。每当布里斯喷发龙息的时间，对阿尔斐杰洛来说最难熬，机械龙的光炮难以抵消，格斗技巧又不如布里斯，总是会不可避免地出现损失。不过，布里斯的“闭气”战法也不能时时进行。再擅长憋气的人，在水里一直不呼吸也会吃不消。只要躲过那滔天的蓝色巨浪，就可以有近半分钟的充裕时间留给阿尔斐杰洛专心对付乔贞。让灰龙军团保持不战败的原因，是召唤者的慷慨馈赠。阿尔斐杰洛不停赋予新的机械龙生命，让它们紧黏布里斯，阻断他进攻的威势。而乔贞却连一头都没有召唤。

没有那个必要。击溃再多的召唤物，也不能使战斗终结。他要打败的对象是所有机械龙的召唤者。而那个召唤者，只有自己才能解决。

围绕着阿尔斐杰洛的身边，夺目的光辉再次闪耀起来。天空中又一下子出现了新的魔弹群，多到难以估量。

魔导弹远看就像一颗颗闪着银光的美丽宝石，但它们的威力却能与来自太空的陨石媲美，龙肉的加持不仅提升了阿尔斐杰洛的魔力总量，就连魔导弹的威力也跟着加强。乔贞将面临着被数十颗小型陨石轰炸的境地，如果他逃不出魔弹攻击的范围，他将在顷刻间被砸得全身尽碎。

但是，对乔贞来说，根本没必要逃，也无需躲闪，甚至连防御都用不上。形势的转变，仅在一瞬间——

如雨点般撒落的银之魔弹，刮过奇妙的弯道，集体叛变了似的，反向朝它们的制造者阿尔斐杰洛飞了过去。

身为坐骑的机械龙忠实地拢起钢铁翅膀，保护主人不受伤害，尽管双翼的护盾被穿透性极强的魔弹射成了破烂，但后面的人却不动声色。

钻入铁块间隙的银色魔导弹，其破坏力被机械翅膀挡去了一部分，抵达阿尔斐杰洛身畔时，已减弱了大半力量，依靠身上的鳞状厚皮，足以将它们逼回，那感觉就好像一阵微弱的风，拂过了自己身体。

阿尔斐杰洛享有龙鳞防护的地方，远不止乔贞和布里斯看到的脸颊与手背。它们就像真实的龙鳞一样能完美地防下一切由魔力编织的能量。虽然没有涵盖到身体的每一个部位，但是也足够应对眼前的困境了。

接下了这波攻击，阿尔斐杰洛不急着修复机械龙翅膀上的洞，为了确定心中的怀疑，反手投放出比先前更多的魔弹。

无一例外，所有瞄准乔贞的魔法飞弹，又一次反常地弹射回来，狂风骤雨一般地冲向了自己。由于数量实在太多，能够保护身体的龙鳞却并未覆盖到每一处，这次，阿尔斐杰洛没有再依靠龙鳞的防御。

旋卷的气流搅拌在他身侧，原本温驯的风突然变得狂乱而暴躁，犹如凶猛咆哮着的怪物，轰然迸发出来。一瞬间凝聚而起的超高压疾风仿佛拥有了固体般的硬度，比刀刃还要锐利，这股骤然刮起的飓风，横扫着沿袭路上的万物，将魔导弹全部切碎。

危机解除之后，阿尔斐杰洛立刻赋予了机械龙治疗伤口的魔力，带着洞察一切的表情，与乔贞对视。毫无疑问，他已经猜透了对方招式的奥妙。

“哼，不过是‘魔力同调’这样的雕虫小技罢了，没什么了不起的。你所展示的，正是‘魔力同调’的最高等级——同调他者的魔力吧！”

魔力同调，根据方法和对象的不同，共分为三个阶段。初级阶段，同调自身的魔力，每个龙术士入门必须学会的功课。自由地调动、支配身上的魔力，赋予它们形态，压缩成球体、箭矢或宝剑等等，都属于这一阶段；中级阶段，同调大气的魔力，为自己所用。大气中游离着大量魔力分子，将这些魔力汲取到自己手边，就能减少自身的消耗。这一过程显然比同调自己的魔力难度要大，所以掌握这项本领的龙术士，数量会开始减少；至于终极阶段，通晓的龙术士就更是凤毛麟角了。同调他人的魔力，使其与自身魔力处在一个频率——到那时，别人辛辛苦苦作成的一切魔力造物，都将化为自己的武器。

绝大多数龙术士望尘莫及的这一高深秘术，乔贞在很年轻的时候就牢牢掌握在了手里，不愧为初代首席的名号，让后世晚辈都难望其项背。

“用你的魔力打败你。这样的方法，对付你再好不过。”

“这就是你最擅长和依赖的战斗方式吗，前辈？果然是非同凡响，效果拔群。可是啊，你想用这种方式打败我，未免也太天真了！”阿尔斐杰洛骄傲地挺起胸膛，直言道，“虽然不太符合我的习惯，但是比拼‘魔力同调’的水准，我怎么会输给你！”

话音尚未落地，乔贞就发觉周围的魔力波动出现了异常。他的眼睛虽然看不见，但他敏锐的感知系统马上体察到了危险。

布置在周围时刻防备着敌人的无形魔导弹，突然间被染了色似的在空中一个个凸显出来，表面包裹着绮丽的银光。这怪异的现象之所以发生，说明它们正摆脱乔贞的控制，被他的敌人所支配。如脱缰的野马般，此刻，一枚又一枚的魔导弹，迅速聚合成一团超大的魔力球，释放出远超分裂之时的能量。

“多谢你的示范，只可惜要成为我的教程了！”

伴随阿尔斐杰洛嘲讽的笑声，银光闪闪的超级魔弹腾跃而起，咆哮着往他的施法者猛砸过去。布里斯见状，立刻放下了与机械龙的近身搏斗，飞行的轨迹猛然一变，把自己的尾部送到了巨型魔力弹面前。

龙尾发力甩动，银光随之炸开，魔力的狂流狠狠地抽打着海龙，沉重的冲击波使他的身躯被震着倾倒向了一侧。布里斯忍住喉中的闷哼声，庞大的身体急速调整角度，迎面对向攻上来的机械龙，不给它们趁火打劫的机会。看来即使是体格健壮并具备了完美的魔法抗性的布里斯，被蕴含了乔贞魔力的超强魔弹击中，就算不会产生任何外伤，内脏还是免不了会受到很强烈的震动。

一瞬间学会了高等级的“魔力同调”，扭曲了乔贞无形魔弹的运行轨道，也让他品尝了一下被自己的招数打击的滋味，对先前他的两次“偷窃行为”还以颜色。真不愧是被选作首席龙术士的男人，阿尔斐杰洛现学现用的速度，让人生畏。

虽然靠着契约从者的勇猛，才险之又险地避过了刚才的危机，然而乔贞的脸上却没有任何狼狈之色，蓝灰色的眼睛微眯着，露出了清爽的微笑。

乔贞有一个绝技。他的真正本领，还没有展现给他的敌人。再厉害的“魔力同调”，和这项绝技相比，也只是不值一提的小把戏而已。

“前辈，你终于对我束手无策了吗？既然如此，那就乖乖受死吧！”

觉得战斗稳操胜券，红金色头发的男子高傲地吊起了眉毛，重新组编自己的魔力，数量庞大的火焰之雨从虚空中晃动着出现。现在，他已经不必惧怕它们再被乔贞夺过去了。

“抱歉，让你见笑了。‘魔力同调’只不过是花架子，妄想依靠它打败你，确实是我的失误。就用最古朴也最实际的方式，解决你我的战斗吧。”

“哦？居然还有余力吗，那么这样如何呢？”

认为敌人在虚张声势的阿尔斐杰洛，豪情万丈地抬起了右手。撕开异界空间，一柄闪耀着金黄光辉的鹰头神杖，在轰鸣的风声中出现了，其精美的制造工艺，令人不由得啧啧称奇。魔力呈漩涡状盘绕奔腾于半人高的杖身，劈裂着大气。阿尔斐杰洛高举起只需一挥即可爆发出毁天灭地之力的神杖，向敌人夸耀着它的强大。似乎觉察到他的心情，所有灰色巨龙都用杀意满满的眼睛瞪准了同一目标，预备发动针对布里斯的总攻。

尽管死于海龙王后裔之手的机械龙已经有好几头，但是在阿尔斐杰洛无限的魔力前，所有的努力都显得那样微不足道。根据这一刻布里斯身旁包围着的机械造物的数量来看，被他消灭掉的那部分，只能算是可以立即被补满的短暂破绽。而阿尔斐杰洛本人用掉的魔力，不过是在深不见底的大海中稍微提取了几瓢水的程度。

阿尔斐杰洛用嘶哑的声线鼓荡出清脆的、癫狂的笑声，大手一挥，剧烈翻滚的空气中，再度凸显出新的巨影。机械龙的大军，增加到了三十头，个个喉部光芒四射，就连骑手乘坐的那一头也不例外。

三十一枚魔力光炮，数不尽的火焰魔弹，和蕴藏着无限能量的鹰头神杖，所有的一切都恫吓般地瞄准了它们共同的敌人。霎时间，整个天空，星汉灿烂。

魔力的潮汐，映红了乔贞没有生气的脸庞。这位灰黑色头发的男子，肃穆的面颊浮现出一抹淡然的笑容，认真地注视着万丈光芒中身为指挥者的那位男子，摆出了防御姿态，随时恭候他的进攻。

剑拔弩张的气氛，忽然奇妙地松弛下来——

一股对两名龙术士而言并不算陌生的魔力，传播在空气中，震响了他们的每一根神经。犹如一道惊雷轰打在全身上下，乔贞的身体猛然一颤，眼睛条件反射地望向魔力的发源地，仔细辨认着。那股魔力的主人离他很远，一时难以定位，只知道没有往这边靠近的迹象。乔贞默默发神，眼帘不禁垂下，有千万种情绪辗转在心底。

和他一样，阿尔斐杰洛也察知到那股魔力。惊讶的神色填满了他失去美貌的面庞。那股魔力的拥有者，竟然是——

从现场如此混乱、如此错综复杂的洪大魔力流之中，分辨出属于某人的那一股，二人感知力的强大可见一斑。由于同时感受到这团熟悉的、遥不可及的魔力，战斗的步调，暂时延缓了。

过了一会儿，阿尔斐杰洛放弃了观测，一双毫无留恋的紫瞳，冰冷地注视着仍在发呆的乔贞。比他稍晚，乔贞默默地收回视线，用有些惭愧的表情，面向这名与自己对峙的男子。

“插曲结束了。让我们继续吧，阿尔斐杰洛。”

“这会是你留在世上的最后一句话。永别了，乔贞！”

激昂的喝叱，拉开了凄绝的第三幕。疯狂展开的魔力洪流，即将显现的秘术绝技，对立的局势，就此定格。

而在龙神殿上方的主战场，绝望正如病菌肆虐蔓延。

四名龙术士被将军们带领的异族部队死死地围住，他们的契约龙，受超强重力紧紧束缚，被压迫得透不过气来。质量越大的物体，遭到的倾轧力量也越大。德文斯和亚尔维斯这两头雄龙甚至到了难以呼吸的地步。柏伦格精神受创，无暇他顾，派斯捷照看着仍未苏醒的耶莲娜，所能进行的最大程度的抵抗，也只是单手发射魔力子弹，卢奎莎不愿屈服，从她收藏的宝库中召唤了大量的机械怪兽，散发着冰冷寒光的水晶线也一并游动出击。尽管作出了激烈的抗争，但是，也到此为止了。

凶猛的机械怪物，锐利的水晶线，精准的魔力子弹，全部都飞天而去，没有伤到任何一名达斯机械兽人族。不把那个摆弄重力的家伙干掉，败局就不会扭转。

“不再挣扎了吗？知道再怎样反抗都是徒劳，只好乖乖等死了是吧？”文坎普达耳的嘴角扬起了自满的笑容。

南没有他那么多废话，直接抡起拳头就朝那个调戏过自己的男人挥了过去，然而，她的拳头没能打到派斯捷，甚至都没有接近到近战的范围，身体就被一股莫名而来的巨力震飞了。

暴走的魔力狂流，突然从遥远的天际卷动而来，冲散了大量士兵，将异族的包围圈一扫而空。旋转的涡状气流中间，出现了数条魔力的长带，在众人周身蜿蜒而过，流淌的姿态，恰似一泓温婉的清水。

不到一秒钟时间，悠然漫步的柔和水波顿时化作了危险的长鞭，将距离最靠近诸位龙术士的两个将军——文坎普达耳和南的身躯紧紧地捆绑住，如蟒蛇绞杀猎物般狠烈地缠绕上去。双臂被迫紧贴腰部，一男一女两位巨人发狂着扭动起身体，使出全部的力气挣脱束缚，每挣扎一次，身上的水蓝色长鞭就收缩一分。

稍远位置的沙桀眼见形势不对，想都没想，立刻撒腿就跑。奈哲作为远程攻击手，离目标最远，幸运地没有被收入魔力长鞭的捕捉范围。

觉察出攻击发动的方向，得救了的人们蓦然回首，纷纷望了过去。在远离人群五六百米的西方天际，一头饱经风霜、肤色较青壮龙裔暗淡的雄性海龙悬在空中，他的背脊上，赫然矗立着一个神父装扮的男人。银蓝色的卷发散乱着，遮住他肃静的面容，晦涩的目光穿透厚密纤长的刘海碎缝，若有若无地射出来，与长发同色的眼睛，冻结着零度杀意。

不管是敌人还是龙族守军，都不禁为那孤傲的身影感到愕然。

故友的面容，派斯捷第一个认出来，圆瞪的双眼带着迷惑和不敢相信的情绪，颤抖的嗓音无法抑制住心中的激动，亲切地大声呼唤，“修齐布兰卡！！！”

“……托达纳斯？”渐渐地，龙族部队也注意到这边的动向，不由得喊出了声音，“是托达纳斯！”

失踪近十年，连龙王都放弃寻觅的这对主从——竟然还活着？而且，还赶到了战场……

 


	109. 阿尔斐杰洛（90）

 

隐秘的视线从发隙间渗了出来，对深情叫唤的派斯捷微微一瞥，修齐布兰卡的目光似乎藏着千言万语，最终却一个音节也没有发出。

被他的魔力长鞭拘束着的困兽，发出了不甘的长啸。一时大意之下，才会被敌人捉住的两个将军，动用着他们的肌肉力量，努力想要挣断身上的绳索。只是这么短短几秒钟的时间，水色的长鞭就开始慢慢出现了裂痕，已然是坚持不了多久。

沉默的男人，收紧了手中的鞭子。在他身前，平静的空间突然动荡起来，撕扯开一道横贯天空的狭长伤疤。裂口之中的次元世界，是一片森冷孤寂的黑暗。一股强大而又奇妙的引力，自黑暗中发散出来，把南和文坎普达耳那依旧被长鞭缠绕着的巨大身躯，吸入了展开的异世界中。

在现有空间外，分割出一个新的空间，对这个银蓝色长发的神父而言，似乎也就是随手一挥的事。拜他所赐，两名被困的将军，包括异次元的开启者修齐布兰卡本人，以及和他在一起的契约海龙托达纳斯在内，一瞬间从众人的视线里消失得无影无踪，一点气息都感觉不到。

确定危机解除后，沙桀这才放心地从远处飞了回来。

“……怎么办？”奈哲的询问声，打破了现场的沉默。

“不能再这么拖下去了。”后方的米竺勒夫开口道，“我带人和文坎普达耳的军团会合。奈哲，你和沙桀去骚扰敌人，给我争取时间，不要让他们干扰我！”

打听到敌人下一步行动的白罗加，趁着异族士兵群聚到那个形似蝴蝶的将军身边，不再包围自己了以后，赶紧抓住眼前的漏洞，与同僚们集合，“敌人要总攻了。我们的人呢？怎么只有这点？”

“柯罗岑还在和麦克辛战斗。”精神稍微恢复了一点的柏伦格揉捏着胀痛的额头，回答，“倒是杰诺特……我有段时间没看见他了。”

“难道他——”

“他坠天了。”白罗加还没说完，卢奎莎马上解释道，“刚才我亲眼所见，马西斯被桑契斯撞飞，把杰诺特给摔下去了。贾修也跟着跳了下去。他们双方应该在某个地方较劲吧。”

“——那么，”由于话头被打断而略感不悦的白罗加，将愠怒的目光瞥向了派斯捷怀里的女人，“眼下不能参与作战的龙术士，一共有两人对吧？”

白罗加拖长的话音中，暗藏着一丝讥讽，丹纳却没有心情去辨识。她的目光忧心忡忡，回望着仍没有恢复意识的耶莲娜苍白茫然的脸庞，又看了一眼牢牢看护着她的那个男人，眼神中包含着暂时把主人托付给他照料的信任。

“派斯捷，你该不会因为要照看耶莲娜而打算偷懒吧？”白罗加终于忍不住问了出来，脸上满是恶劣的笑意，“难不成，你可以边战斗边抱女人？”

“这有什么好大惊小怪的。像我们这种身份的人，一心多用是最起码的本事。别说抱女人了，我还能一边扶着老屌撒尿一边打。这点小事儿，随便哪个贵族都行啊。”

派斯捷就这么面带真诚的表情插科打诨，让人一时间无法判断他的话到底是真还是假。听到这种回答，白罗加也不再自讨没趣了，僵硬地转过脖子，望向了芭琳丝。

“还是那句话。你们龙族抵抗不了结晶，不要再傻乎乎地一头栽到那个橙光闪闪的将军面前去了。”

“关于这一点，我们清楚得很！”不满于被人类指手画脚的母火龙一边发着牢骚，一边怀着悲愤的心情环视了一下周围满身疲惫的族人。在欧尼斯、吉艾斯先后殒命，扎杰斯回去疗伤后，又有三位同胞因体力不支，死在了异族手下，目前还能战斗的巨龙部队，只剩十四名成员了。每一头龙的身上，都遍布着大大小小让人心疼的伤口，不知道在这场无比艰巨的战斗中，还能坚持多久。“要想不让结晶出现也很简单，由你们龙术士拖住那个将军！”

奈哲的沙桀身旁只有少量亲兵，大部分人马都跟着米竺勒夫走了。留下来的敌人交给龙术士对付，巨龙部队去追击向别处转移的敌人，阻止他们与同伴会晤。既然明确了各自的任务，事情也就好办了。

得到苏洛支援的文坎普达耳军团，早已经转战到新的突破点，组织起稳健的进攻。敌人雷电劈落的地方变了，龙王和众长老很快察觉到这一点。轰鸣声来自“龙之泪”上方。于是他们离开龙神殿，赶到卡塔特最大的这片龙海。龙族生来就是操控风的高手，就算不变回巨龙的本来面目，也足以将飓风统御麾下。狂放的山风让老人们的身躯漂浮在半空，结界急需的魔力从掌中发散，不疾不徐地融进了天空中那道看不见的薄膜。

结界外，橘黄色的太阳逐渐西沉，远方天际线的云霞好似抹上了红妆，泛出柔和的玫瑰色。

对技术熟练的龙术士而言，驾驭气流并不是什么难事，即使是魔法天赋并不算出众、身材臃肿肥壮的贾修，也完全可以保持垂直下落的轨迹，如轻盈的羽毛般安全着陆。

昏黄的夕阳，染红了天边的云，也给洁白的雪地涂上了一层瑰丽鲜艳的色彩。贾修降落在阿尔卑斯山脉某个地势较为平坦的区域，周围是一片霜白的世界。远处的山涧已被冻结为一条冰河，脚下的厚雪踩进去，能一下没到小腿肚。虽然非常期待跌下来的高度能把那个男人摔得人首分家，然而厚实的积雪却似乎在提醒他对方生还的几率。他东张西望的眼珠子四下寻找，揪住了一个目标。

愿望果然没有达成。就在百米外，由于低温而冻结的水沟对面，与自己隔岸相望的杰诺特，毫发无伤地降落在了那里。衣服、发型丝毫不乱，唯有那恐怖的烧伤让人瞩目。

一看那个男人还活着，贾修连思考的时间都没给自己，马上拔腿冲了过去。

身影化作了一道银色的光，笨重的双脚在结实的冰层上踏出阵阵声响，“幻影”的初级运用——长途奔袭，利用高速的移动，光头壮汉只在冰冻的河面上通过了很短的时间，就近身到杰诺特身前。

贾修的面目极其狰狞，嘴角高高地吊起，还想发表一番羞辱的言论，但是一点也不想听他啰嗦的杰诺特没给他开口的机会，在他靠近到能够被打中的距离时，右手的上勾拳猛地挥出。

杰诺特的拳头，朝贾修赘肉摇摇晃晃的肚子直击而去。惯性的前冲使贾修没能侧身避开，腹部顿时凹了进去。沉重的力道，让他中午吃下的饭都快要呕出来了。

“你——你竟敢——”

在这个场合下，语言已经没有了力量。出离愤怒的贾修让拳风吞没后续的话声，毫不示弱地抬起了粗实的胳膊，挥向杰诺特满是疮疤的侧脸。

杀猪屠夫的这一拳用劲十足，把被揍的那颗脑袋打得歪到了一边，像是被一头凶横的棕熊猛扇了一记耳光，抽得杰诺特大脑一阵晕眩，脸部迅速浮肿起来，脆弱的伤痕表皮纷纷破裂，顿时鲜血直流。就是这股含着血腥气的痛意，让杰诺特瞬间拾回了理智。

贾修的下一拳已近在咫尺，挥中的却只是一抹虚化的残影。利用瞬移魔法，杰诺特立刻跳出十几米远，闪离了那危险的拳击范围。

贾修感觉到一股魔力的剧变，带着嘴角的狞笑，转头望向杰诺特站定的地方。眼前的视线，被愤怒的火光占据。瞬息间，一颗颗高热的火球争抢着术者的魔力现身而出，称霸了整片天空，其颜色的浓郁度，就好似鲜血一般，连天边的那抹火红夕阳都无法与之争艳。

杰诺特任鲜血在脸上肆意横流，灼烈的目光不动一下地瞪着不远处的那个仇人，显然是想用当年他对待自己的方式，一举把他烧死。

贾修定住脚步，一点也不准备躲闪，在他肥厚的手背上，顺时针画出了一个圆，中间描绘着端正的五芒星图案。魔力的红光辉映在他脸上，与对方分毫不差的火焰激流开始出现，团缩着融合成一个球体，然后成倍地分裂、激增，不过短短数秒时间，贾修的身旁就排列起成群的火焰魔弹，数量完全不下于对面。

“你以为凭这些小火苗就可以一雪前耻了吗？”贾修的喉咙震荡起一阵压抑的笑声，显示出杀戮开展前他的激动心情，“输家永远都是输家。就算没有桑契斯的龙火，我照样能把你烧成烤乳猪！”

“哼，我可无福消受那玩意儿。”杰诺特回以轻蔑的冷笑，用嘲讽的语调低吼道，“你的体型才像猪，一头又肥又狂妄的蠢猪。让你尝尝被炙烤的滋味吧！”

双方怀抱着的是同一个目标。对他们而言，眼前的那个男人，都是自己憎恶的对象。除非把对方杀掉，否则这场以性命做赌注的死斗，就绝不会结束。

在另一个地方，也进行着一场生死较量。在这场对决中，所动用到的魔力量，比杰诺特和贾修高出了很多倍。

“前辈，即便是你，也无法应对多个角度的攻击吧？”

阿尔斐杰洛哈哈大笑着。灰龙军团形成的包围圈足以把乔贞和布里斯的后路堵死，就连敌人的身后，他都布置了机械龙守卫，极大程度阻断他们逃跑的路线。

乔贞没有理会阿尔斐杰洛的嘲讽，冷静地沉下心来，准备打一个硬仗。

“消失吧，乔贞。给我死——”

三十头机械龙同时射出喉部的魔力光炮，百余道炙热的火舌紧跟着腾飞而起，最终压轴的是阿尔斐杰洛高举过头顶的神杖，顶端狂涌出金色的波流。无数能量汇聚于同一点，一时间犹如群星纷降银河，亮度完全盖过了天边的暮阳。

一切由魔力编织的能量，都尽数冲向乔贞。璀璨的光芒，几欲撕裂天地。

这次，不再是逼近到乔贞身旁二十米的范围就被他无形的魔弹冲撞着炸开，也没有再被高等级的“魔力同调”扭转投放的角度，所有的光炮、火弹，和神杖的能量波，刚刚脱离发射的位置，还没展开飞行的旅途，就一起碎掉了。

散落的魔力碎片，仿佛一场绚烂的钻石之雨，散射着美轮美奂的光芒，迅速亮起又迅速黯淡。

阿尔斐杰洛露出狐疑的神色，发觉这一刻的异况和先前有所不同。不仅攻势被瞬间瓦解，连铺展在周身的火之魔弹，都一个个四分五裂地消散在了空中。魔力无法被凝聚，渐渐地，他甚至无法生产新的魔弹。

乔贞有一个绝学。魔力雄浑的他，从不像其他龙术士那般过分迷信于招式的重要性，投入大量的精力用于创新招式上，与他们相反，乔贞早已突破到最高境界，也就是“无招”。

每个人都有魔力，自然界也存在着大量魔力。不起眼的魔力分子飘散在空气中，貌似微弱，可一旦经由乔贞的手把它们凝聚起来，往往就能发挥出十分可观的力量，贯彻着这一理念，乔贞所有的招式都是肉眼不可见的。以往和他对战的敌人总是不明白发生了什么，就浑身粉碎地散落在他的脚下。

同调大气中的魔力，同调别人的魔力，作为第一个与龙族缔结契约诞生的龙术士，乔贞擅长各种借力打力的战法，而在他所有掌握的本领中，有一项最为突出，堪称神技。

“你竟然切断了我的魔力？”一瞬间识破了对方的手段，阿尔斐杰洛表情惊异而又愤怒，紧紧地咬住下唇，唇瓣上尽是门牙咬出的牙印。

“只要是招式，就一定会有破绽。”听到他的质问声，乔贞微微一笑。他不仅擅长用魔力控制对方的动作，还可以分解对方的魔力。“不能支使自己的魔力，你就和没牙的恶犬一样，只能狂吠了吧？”

原子崩裂——乔贞破敌制胜的法宝。将自己的魔力渗透进敌人的魔法，以达到从根源上将其破坏的效果。对已经成立的魔法，都依然有用。

与同调对手的魔力比起来，这招更直接也更暴力，是彻底将对方的魔法从内部瓦解的绝技。

“我的魔力储量是不如你。可你若是连魔法都无法行使，又当如何呢？”

乔贞自己是一名龙术士，但是他破坏魔力的绝技，使他足以成为“龙术士杀手”一般的存在。

根本不用眼睛去证实，阿尔斐杰洛外露的魔力，其构成分子在一个个溃散，所有由魔力衍生出来的炮弹统统不见了。魔力的织物——机械巨龙，也开始化作灰色的颗粒随风而去，虽然因为体积比较大，分解的速度相对慢一点，但迟早也会像魔弹、光炮的命运一样，彻底消失。无法放出魔力，这样一来，术士就和哑火的炸药没什么两样。

乔贞轻而易举地切断了阿尔斐杰洛施加在召唤物上的魔力连接，这一回，他再也没办法当场学习并复制运用了。乔贞精湛的技术，花费了自身几十年的功夫去磨炼，才达到这样的境界。即便是悟性极高的阿尔斐杰洛，也无法速成。

阻止不了敌人这霸道又蛮不讲理的“破坏”行为，正因为明白自己没有解决和反制的对策，阿尔斐杰洛的脸庞才会在刹那间惨无人色。

“接下来，是我的时间。”成功地封锁了敌人的攻击，该轮到乔贞大展神威了。

无色的魔弹掀起了狂风，昭示着它们强大的侵略性。

阿尔斐杰洛咬着牙，感觉到莫大的压力，不得不考虑起防御的手段。终于，在和乔贞的决斗中，他第一次想到了防御。

一面六层防护的六边形魔法盾，犹如一块切割完美的巨型钻石，稳稳地竖在阿尔斐杰洛身前。这是他所能召唤的最强等级的防御壁。

然而，出现的时间还不到一秒，熠熠生辉的盾牌，就化为了虚无。

摧毁它的并不是敌人无形的魔弹，而是自行溃散。魔法盾牌的外形和能量，同样也是由魔力赐予的。乔贞征调大量魔弹的同时，分出一部分魔力，附身到盾牌上面，再一次斩断了阿尔斐杰洛魔力的输送。

果然行不通吗……阿尔斐杰洛放弃了侥幸的心理，直视乔贞的眼神，变得凄厉了。

一道灰光闪过，伴随着高声尖啸，一头蛮勇的机械龙被侵袭而来的魔弹洞穿了身体。在消散成一抹灰烟离世前，它的身躯早已经被分解得残缺不全，总算还能为自己的主人作出最后的贡献。心悬一线之际，阿尔斐杰洛紧急指挥了一头机械龙前来救驾，依靠召唤物的牺牲抵挡住乔贞的攻击，才没有使自己受到伤害。

可这绝非长久之计。该怎么办！

乔贞是一个完美的战士，他的强大，震撼了阿尔斐杰洛，以至于让他开始怀疑自己的能力。乔贞的魔法，与花哨和铺张毫不沾边，其功效却让人深觉可怕，如同一台实用却并不好看的机器，秉承着他本人的气质。

如果这个男人能够从源头破坏魔力分子的构成，持续瓦解对手的魔力，那么理论上任何魔法，在他面前都是不管用的。就算造出将空间扭曲的三维球体密室，输入阿尔斐杰洛所有的魔力对乔贞进行鞭打般的猛击，在彻底粉碎他浑身的细胞前，自己的空间密室恐怕会先被他破坏掉。

指关节微微见白，捏住神杖的那只手不住颤抖。阿尔斐杰洛身旁，所有的机械龙都化作烟雾消失了，他被一个人抛在半空，孤独地直面那强悍的对手。

丝毫找不到能够打败他的希望……他不仅会自己所有的招数，甚至还会破解自己的招数。

紫罗兰色的眼睛一阵一阵泛起凶光，阿尔斐杰洛愤恨地瞪着乔贞，眼眶都好像要呲裂开来。混乱的大脑，被焦急和狂躁的情绪压制住理性的思考。

“终于束手无策了吗？”布里斯作出俯冲状，盯着远处稍低位置的那个人类，用冰冷的话语提醒乔贞，“不要停，就这么一直攻击他——”

听到布里斯的鼓动，阿尔斐杰洛的思绪，突然变得无限开阔起来。圆瞪的瞳孔渐渐恢复了狭长的弧度，唇角由于计上心头而浮出了奸笑。

自己确实被乔贞逼得无计可施，无论拿出怎样的策略，他都有办法破除。但是，有一个招数，他断然不会使用。

“Ved Vokun——”（黑色的阴影——）

清晰的话音，从阿尔斐杰洛咏诵的唇中传了出来，像是一段古老的魔咒，隐含着不详的力量。

这是一串龙语，意思表达得很清楚，但是并没有系统学习过魔法的布里斯，对各类咒文暗语的认知度明显不足，尽管下意识地警惕起来，却没有第一时间进行制止。

乔贞的脸上，有着难以形容的呆怔，仿佛正在经历他漫长人生中遇见的最不可理喻的事。短暂的迟疑后，呆愣的表情瞬间化为了恚怒，乔贞平抬起右臂，拼命稳住不让它颤抖，指尖凝聚着浓度极高的魔力，对准阿尔斐杰洛的咽喉，想抢在那个男人念完前将他射穿——但是，对方比他更快。

“Vahriin Hin Paal，Wah Fin Krah Toor.”（诅咒你的敌人，去往冰冷的炼狱。）

黑暗的咒语不断地趋于完善，一股强大的统御力突然袭向了乔贞的大脑。他软软地垂下手臂，捂着脸低下了头。

“Mahfaeraak——”（直至永远——）

黑暗的、被人所不齿的邪恶魔法——诅咒术。

龙术士虽然通晓，但却被列入不允许使用范畴的禁忌之技。

阿尔斐杰洛手背上瞬间出现又瞬间消失的纯黑色的三角形魔法阵，揭露了他的手段。

“乔贞，你怎么了！”

耳边传来布里斯急切的呼唤，听上去却像是重叠的幻音，乔贞指尖凝聚的魔力难以为继，慢慢烟消云散，他艰难地用手背撑住额头，抬眼望向身前，凝视敌人的目光有些涣散。

“黑魔法……诅咒，他在诅咒我。”

“什么？”布里斯表情惊愕，然后爆发出无边的怒火，“你这卑鄙的家伙——”

“学会这个魔法后，一直都没用过。终于让我逮着实践的机会了。”奸计得逞的阿尔斐杰洛露出了甜腻的笑容，面部凸出的大量鳞片，使他的笑意在深壑中逐渐变质，看起来无比奸险，“对付一个想取我性命的敌人，无论用上怎样的手段都不为过吧？”

既然无法让魔力外现，那就针对他的大脑，施以恶毒的诅咒，以此来惩罚这个男人胆敢剥夺自己支使魔力之权的作法！

布里斯真恨不得立刻冲上去咬爆阿尔斐杰洛的头，可事情也得分轻重缓急，乔贞的身体状况是他此刻最关心的问题。击杀敌人和保护主人，二者孰轻孰重，对布里斯而言根本没有思索的必要。

“要不要紧？有没有什么问题？”

长颈弯向后方，朝背部折腰而立的男人望了过去。契约在向布里斯发出信号，告诉他主人忍受的伤痛。虽然他能感受到的唯一的不适之处只有头部的疼痛，可如果仅是这种程度，为什么乔贞的面容看起来那么痛苦？

“有点意外了。如此强大的黑魔法防御机制……不愧是身为初代首席的前辈啊。”阿尔斐杰洛悠然地抱胸漂浮，深邃的眼眸一片幽暗，露出险恶的光，“直接对脑部施加的诅咒，所造成的结果也只是稍微让你头疼了一下。真不简单。”

任何种类的黑魔法，都是不可逆的，诅咒类的黑魔法自然也不例外。咒术一旦发动成功，就必定会命中。除非诅咒的释放者，或被诅咒的对象死去，否则黑魔力就会一直侵吞受害者的生命力，直到把他的身体机能摧残得一丝不剩，浑身流出腐臭的浓水，变成一滩烂肉死去，诅咒才会停止。

万分幸运的是，龙术士大都学过“黑魔法防御”，加之乔贞并不比敌人逊色多少的魔力，使他抵抗住了这恶毒的咒杀，把伤害降到最低。不然，被诅咒术直接攻击脑部的乔贞，早已经是个死人了。

可是，阿尔斐杰洛施加的诅咒，依然给乔贞留下了不小的后遗症。青黑色的筋脉盘踞在太阳穴附近，在皮肤下疯狂游走，显露出乔贞正在忍受的剧痛有多么强烈，只觉得脑中的血管炸开一般的疼，所有的脑神经都好像被吊了起来，无数小丑在细小血壁里哄笑，吵得他苦不堪言。

头痛难忍的乔贞，背脊弯成虾状，勉强让自己保持站立。精神力受到了严重的冲击，导致意念的坍塌。思绪无法集中的现在，对魔力的支配已大不如前。

“很遗憾，你再也无法阻止我任意调动魔力了！”

尽管诅咒术所起到的效果，仅仅是相当于头疼的程度，不过，让他头疼一阵子，这就足够了。敌人的失神，完全可以让阿尔斐杰洛腾出手来做很多事。

伴随魔力的闪光，消失了的机械龙被重新赋予了轮廓，魔力光炮填满它们的嘴。一切都好像时光回朔了一般。

三十头灰龙呈圆环状，将布里斯围在中间。龙与龙间隔的空位，悬浮着不计其数的火球。

“死吧，乔贞！给我消失——”

抓住敌人暂时无力瓦解魔力分子的间隙，阿尔斐杰洛发动了毁灭性的攻击。金光闪闪的神杖挥舞而下，一瞬间，所有的能量一同爆发出来。

无数的光炮、火球，迸放出照耀整个战场的炫目光华，金色的波涛，更是破天裂地。

“——可以的。”

一秒钟的时间被无限拉长的那一瞬，乔贞隐约听到了契约海龙的心声。

“布里斯？”

“你不相信我吗？”

“啊……一直都相信啊。”

银光，红光和金光冲洗着布里斯的身体。遭到群起而攻的海龙，仿佛是暴风夜被海水掀翻的小船，摇摇欲坠地停浮在烟尘滚滚的半空。

汹涌而来的魔力狂潮，并没有摧毁巨龙对魔法的免疫系统，但是，它们的物理冲撞力却不可忽视。被剧烈的冲击波狠狠碾压的过程中，内脏受到了震动，像是移了位似的痛苦不堪。布里斯在空中缓慢地滑翔了一段距离，骨骼断裂的右半边翅膀恹恹地垂下，露出了乔贞完好无损的身影。

“这就是首席的实力啊……确实有那么点感觉，就像被小孩扇了几巴掌。”

布里斯对敌人的攻击嗤之以鼻，竭力装作不去介意身上的伤，是为了削弱敌人的气势，实际上，这绝不是蚊虫挠痒的程度。脏器破裂导致的内出血，还有骨头错位的疼痛，都需要超强的毅力才能够做到克服。敌人可以不断释放他的魔力，维系刚才那种强度的猛攻。布里斯不仅要面临敌人的魔法打击，还得在确保乔贞安全的前提下，提防机械龙上来肉搏。如果这时候阿尔斐杰洛继续进攻，就有些麻烦了。

“布里斯，说大话也要有个限度吧。”乔贞轻轻扶着前额，一手把凌乱的头发拢到脑后，站姿恢复了端正，嘴角扬起一抹打趣的笑容，“你害我疼痛的地方又多了几处。”

“不过，头疼的程度好像没刚才那么重了？”布里斯转动脖子，回望了他一眼，“这样我就放心了。”

机械坐骑上，阿尔斐杰洛的眼睛闪动着冰冷的怒火。布里斯对乔贞全心全意的支持，乔贞对布里斯毫无保留的信任，刺痛了这个被从者背叛的男人的心，让他羡慕到嫉妒，嫉妒到发狂。

两人的羁绊，如此纯粹而强烈，是他和尼克勒斯之间从未有过的。亲眼看着他们互相扶持，互相关怀，被深深挫败了的阿尔斐杰洛，感觉到一股现实与理想的巨大落差感。明明乔贞受困于黑魔力的侵扰，布里斯也身负不小的伤，战斗状态双双下滑，自己这边占据着优势，可为什么……就是打不败他们呢？

“哼，被小孩扇了几巴掌吗？”阿尔斐杰洛恨恨的冷笑声，打破了属于二人的美好气氛。他倨傲地仰起下巴，目光一片狠辣，嘴角抽搐着裂开一个疯狂而残忍的笑容，“既然你这么说，我不多扇你几次的话，倒是我的不对了！”

魔力的波流又一次亮了起来。新一轮进攻已然蓄势待发。

要一直保持这样的攻势，狠狠地打击他们，直到彻底打垮布里斯，让他再也无法保护乔贞为止！

无止境的魔力消耗，根本没有给阿尔斐杰洛带来任何困难，须臾间组织起来的进攻，胜过之前的任何一次。

面临生死考验的布里斯，解放了海龙族的原始力量。利用闭气之技，一次龙息分为了两次，前后间隔时间不超过三秒。蓝色的巨浪，声势凶猛得犹如山洪暴发，涤尽了一切。正前方和左右两侧的机械龙被全部清扫，球形的火焰弹，连同神杖的光波，也都被淹没在龙息的海啸中。

但是，身后的空档漏了出来。余存下来的魔力的光炮，冰冷的利爪，还有火焰的激流，统统袭向了布里斯没有防御的后背。

轰——

远处传来风声的异动，一抹醒目的红光忽闪而过。随着一声巨响，天空突然降下了火雨。一大片赤红的热浪犹如岩浆冲出火山口，疯狂地向四周喷发。

刺鼻的烧焦气味挥发在空气中。本该打中布里斯的所有攻击，都被肆虐的红莲之火吞噬了。轻取剩余机械龙的命，除灭了一切魔力造物后，仅仅停顿了两秒钟，蛮横的红光又一次袭来，目标是阿尔斐杰洛的所在地。

来不及分辨敌人的方位，与自己的双脚紧密贴附着的机械龙，就被撕成了两半。钢铁碎块碰撞着阿尔斐杰洛的身体，巨大的冲击力将他震飞，犹如一根干草，划出一条后仰的抛物线。等他控制住周身的气流、回过神来的时候，他看到，一颗巨大的红色脑袋冲出了浓烟的帷幕，带着一脸凶恶的表情，笔直朝他冲撞过来，张开到最大角度的巨口，竖满了剃刀般尖锐的牙齿，发光的咽喉部位，燃烧着蓬勃的烈焰。

面对这样一头身强体健的雄性火龙，当他正面突击时，每一个与他交手的敌人，都明白应当谨慎地选择绕道而行。

滚烫的龙炎喷向虚空，阿尔斐杰洛瞬移避过，迅速地离开了五十米远。但是这点距离对火龙王后裔而言，随便扇扇翅膀抬抬腿就可以超越。

阿尔斐杰洛现身在自以为的安全地带，出现的瞬间，微微地晃了一下身子——身后有一股空气的重压覆盖到他的背上，惊恐地回眸一看，火焰巨龙那铁钩一样的利爪就已经伸到了眼前。

战斗的直觉已锻炼得快过人体的反射神经，那一刻，阿尔斐杰洛全力倒退，盘踞在双腿的魔力带动他的身体飞速移动，整个人犹如一枚射出炮膛的火药，弹射了出去。尽管用最大努力拉开了数十米距离，可雅麦斯锋利的爪尖还是嵌进了他的胸膛，一路斜着往下，刮出一条鲜血淋漓的伤口。

温热的液体四下飞溅，跌跌撞撞往后退去的阿尔斐杰洛，感受到不常体会的痛楚，呼吸瞬间一凝。直觉使他避开致命伤，没有被刺中心脏，但是，躲避的时候，一直握着的神杖不幸脱手了。

阿尔斐杰洛只顾逃命，忘记了要将它隐蔽起来。神杖落入火龙强而有力的巨爪当中，如同一根剔牙的小木签，吧唧一声就被捏碎了，蕴含其中的浩瀚魔力也随风而散。

丢掉残渣，雅麦斯随即拍打双翼，再次盯准了退到一段距离外的那个人类，怒号着冲了过去。

常年留守在山上的这位火龙王直系后裔，从来没有参加过什么重大的战役，但是他优秀的战斗素质，却几乎是娘胎里自带的。龙族生来善战，何况还是好斗性极强、血统最优越的火龙。

他伸展开来的火红双翼几乎遮天蔽日，只需轻轻一挥，就能掀起强劲的飓风。他喷吐而出的灼热龙息，已经准备完毕，可以在顷刻间摧毁目视的一切。这一次，势必要结果阿尔斐杰洛的小命。

雅麦斯的突击比闪电还要迅猛，一瞬间就到了离敌人很近的地方，强壮的长颈猛然前伸，大嘴用力闭合，咬到的却是空气。

没有任何犹豫，雅麦斯一鼓作气地喷薄出红色的龙炎，他的头颈灵活摆动，转了一个完整的圈，滚滚烈焰随之朝四面八方扫荡开来。小时候没少和布里斯干架的雅麦斯，早就从玩伴兼对手那儿学来了闭气的招数。心下怀疑的火龙，把龙息洒落得到处都是，连续的喷发，全方位的覆盖，没有一丝余漏。

红炎褪去光热后，慢慢静默下来的四周，只剩下随风散尽的烟尘。

眼前的敌人一下子就不见了，再也没有出现在附近。这超过了巨龙双眼扫视范围、连龙息都能完全无视的“离开”，一定不会是短距离的瞬移，而是以彻底远离战场、结束战斗为目的的某种手段。

“这个丑八怪，胆小鬼，居然就这么溜了？！”

没有硬冲也没有乱飞，雅麦斯停在原地，愤怒的火红之瞳环顾四周之后，立刻冷静下来。虽然他的魔法建树可谓是零，却也并不是完全不懂这方面的知识，根据目前面临着的诡异状况，他很快作出判断，那个人类采用了空间魔法，把自己转移到了别的地方。

现在去思考敌人最有可能去的地方，没有多大意义，既然那男人选择开溜，就一定不会让别人轻易找到。说不定正鬼鬼祟祟地躲在某个雅麦斯无法触及的异界空间里窥视着他，愤恨地咒骂自己吧。如果他敢跑出来偷袭，雅麦斯会叫他后悔的。

“连你也来了吗，雅麦斯？”

布里斯拖着沉重的身躯朝他飞近。火龙回头瞪着他，大大地呼出一声不悦的鼻息。

“你们实在太温柔了！我没法不出手。”

一直守卫在大本营，为卡塔特保存实力的雅麦斯，看得到结界以外的战况，时刻留意着两任首席的对决。既然布里斯出马了，他也不好意思出来争抢，只得暂且按捺住心中的战意，把阿尔斐杰洛交给他们处理。没想到时间一分一秒地过去，胜利的号角却始终都没有奏响，雅麦斯的忍耐力终于达到了极限。

他的介入，使战局发生了逆转性的变化。阿尔斐杰洛仓促逃跑，不知去往何处。那个男人即使再自负，也知道自己不可能在身受重创、神杖被毁之后，同时与雅麦斯和布里斯这两头卡塔特最厉害的巨龙为敌，不得不选择了战略性撤退。

“由我和乔贞去追击那个人类绰绰有余。我们人手不够，就不要再浪费兵力了。雅麦斯，你到别处增援。”

布里斯的瞳孔里闪烁着晦涩的幽光，转瞬即逝。如果最后击杀阿尔斐杰洛的功劳落在别人手上，他的主人可就再没有出头之日了。因此，这位族人的帮忙反而是他和乔贞的威胁。

雅麦斯没有想到那么多，单纯地认为布里斯的话有道理。他眼黑尖细的红瞳，瞟向了远方由敌军雷压形成的灰雾，眼神一瞬间变得阴沉了，在那里有成群结队的达斯机械兽人族，还有其他和阿尔斐杰洛同样可恶的叛徒，等着他肃清。

目送着火龙如一颗红星高飞远去，海龙的后背处，传来了一阵苦笑的声音。

“哎，布里斯，亏你能想出这么冠冕堂皇的借口为我邀功。”

“知道你不在乎这些，算我多事。不过你也希望能和那个男人做一个了断吧？”

“只要能保障任务完成，最后谁得了功劳，根本不重要。但是他为了赢，不惜祭出了禁用的诅咒术——”乔贞把手握成拳状，视线低垂地看着，脸色变得严肃起来，“我无法原谅他的行为。”

他清晰的声音没有一丝颤抖，他的魔力正缓缓释放，抚慰着布里斯弯折的右翼和破损出血的脏器，加快它们的痊愈速度。布里斯了解到他已经恢复了以往的状态，心中的石头落了下来，露出了一个不符合当下紧张环境的微笑。

“我也无法原谅他。”温和的表情一下子消失了，海龙整肃了面目，挥动着无伤的双翅，“走，一起去把他揪出来！”

在他们不知道的异度空间，把自己完全抛入了这个不见亮光的黑暗世界的阿尔斐杰洛，正大口大口地喘息着。

以雅麦斯的体型和血统，其前爪的扫击力量自然不容小觑。至少从外观来看，胸前被刺穿的伤痕非常深，算是重伤的程度。

能够抵挡魔法的硬片，阻止不了巨龙的爪子。如果不是因为避开得及时，那比刀刃还要锋利的肉爪，早就穿透了他的心脏要害，连使出空间转移、凿开异界之门躲进去的机会都没有了。

无重力的空间中，所有的物体都自动漂浮并缓慢移动。把狭长的伤口|交给治愈魔法来处理，阿尔斐杰洛独自一人蜷缩于黑暗的角落，做工精细的长袍满是斑斑点点的血痕，袍下的身体不知道是忍不了伤处的剧痛还是别的原因，一阵一阵地发颤。

治愈的魔力不断涌向破损的地方，很快就补好了伤口，但阿尔斐杰洛的手依然捂着胸膛，眼睛死死地闭着，眉头时不时地抽动两下，咬住下唇的牙齿一刻也没有放松，看来就算痊愈，那里的疼痛也没有完全解除。

森冷阴暗的空间里，一阵幽暗的黑光如刹那的烟花般一闪而逝，一个魔法阵毫无预兆地旋转在阿尔斐杰洛手上，法阵中心的图案是稳定的三角形。

缥缈的黑色魔力，像一道烟雾飘向他的头部，神奇地埋了进去。由催眠类黑魔法释放的魔力，阻断了痛觉神经的运转，麻痹了全身的触感，终于，阿尔斐杰洛用自我催眠的方式，战胜了伤痛。

但是，这个始终保持姿势不变、迟迟不肯离开异界空间的男子，依然气得浑身发抖。

乔贞与布里斯的亲密程度，他们天|衣无缝的配合，无疑触怒了阿尔斐杰洛敏感的神经，让他深切地体会到了什么叫无可辩驳的失败。他们是在表演吗？故意激怒我？装出那个样子给我看吗？

为什么赢不了他们，为什么杀不死乔贞？为什么连雅麦斯都跑了出来！为什么谁都要和自己作对！为什么会陷入这样的境地！

即使身处与世隔绝的异世界之中，阿尔斐杰洛那激烈的、饱含怨气的憎意，仿佛都会随时冲破空间的障壁，向外界传递。

可是，无论他再怎样不愿接受现实，无论他多么想要逃避眼前的颓势，这个骄傲自负的男人，也不得不正视一个问题，在被雅麦斯狠狠地打击后，自己已经无力继续和乔贞、布里斯抗衡了。

倾注了所有期待和热血的战斗，就这么以失败告终了。但是一场较量的结果，并不能决定整个战役的走势。与乔贞对战的胜负，不过是清除龙族这个总目标中的一个支流。虽然阻挠他的敌人有很多，可支持他的人却是数以千计，在他们中间，就有阿尔斐杰洛自己的契约龙。

召唤尼克勒斯——要想打赢整场战役，这是一个很重要的前提。

思想被重铸后，那头蒙昧的海龙，已经没有了从前瞧不起人类的愚蠢想法了。从今往后，他也会乖乖的，听他的话，就像布里斯对乔贞那样。不会再反抗他，而是无条件地配合身为主人的阿尔斐杰洛的一切行动。他的力量虽不及布里斯或雅麦斯那样强，但他是一头真龙，有着强悍的身体素质，远比魔力造出来的机械龙耐打，他的吐息之力，更是那些仿冒品无法比拟的。

的确，阿尔斐杰洛有成百上千个理由，劝服自己放尼克勒斯离开囚笼，为自己而战，但只要一个理由，就足以将任何理智的想法全盘否决。

无法放过尼克勒斯，也无法放过自己，永远将画面定格在审判大会上被背叛的那个瞬间，不断重复着痛苦的轮回，这个囿于自身倔强的自尊心，至今仍无法原谅尼克勒斯过错的男人，本能地拒绝了现实的诉求。两种针锋相对的思想在他的脑中不停冲击，把他的心扯成两瓣。

忘记了战斗，忘记了胜负，忘记了外面的世界，仿佛人生的目标也丧失了，阿尔斐杰洛屈膝蹲伏在半空，双臂紧紧环抱住自己的双腿，脑袋靠住膝头，放任自己在黑暗冰冷的世界中，不断挣扎……

龙族与异族的战斗，仍在继续。

巨龙部队拿出浑身解数，尽可能地拦截敌人，不让他们兵力汇合。

芭琳丝线条优美的背部，挂着一截断掉的机械触手，她重重地摆了摆身体，将它甩落到远处，然后打开巨口，把刚刚咬碎了头骨的机械兽人那半颗血肉模糊的脑袋，从牙缝里吐了出来。

她的身手依然很敏捷，但力量却在一分分减弱。挥爪，扫尾，冲撞，咬合，造成的伤害一次不如一次。长时间的交战厮杀，大量体力被流失，体质再强悍的巨龙，也无法避免战斗状态的下滑。心灵上的劳累，相比肉体的疲乏，则要更胜一筹。芭琳丝的眼前不断冒出新的敌人，丑恶的机械怪物好像永远也杀不完。紧绷的神经没有一丝能够放松下来的时间，到了现在，完全是被保卫领土、守护族群、保护自己的本能驱使着战斗。

一波又一波的异族疾驰而过。十四头巨龙的携手阻击，仅能勉强使一部分敌人放慢速度，根本阻止不了大军的步伐。遥远的天空尽头，太阳正一点一点沉落地平线，此处的战斗，也在一点一点向绝望发展。

后背感到了一阵温热的气息，芭琳丝晦暗的面庞顿时露出了一丝欣喜，因为那个熟悉的感觉，毫无疑问只属于她从年幼时就一直深深爱慕着的那一位。

“雅麦斯！”芭琳丝立刻转过身，向他靠近，“太好了，你可算过来了！”

“现在不是闲聊的时候。”雅麦斯单枪匹马地冲入混斗的乱流，目光只在她的身上停留了一秒，“这里的情况怎么样？”

“已经作出了最大努力，延缓异族攻山的进程，但是也已经快应付不过来了。那么多敌人实在是防不住。结界受损的裂痕，只好劳烦族长他们修复了。”

雅麦斯沉默地听完，环视了一下周围的敌人，严肃的表情突然变了。高德李斯的身影，映入了他的虹膜。

“——让族人集合。”极为不快地扫了他一眼，雄姿勃发的公火龙像一个族群的领导者那样对芭琳丝发号施令。后者没有任何异议地遵从了。

原来，由于米竺勒夫率军向结界进发，麦克辛和柯罗岑，还有苏洛和柯罗岑爪牙之间的两场较量，都因为突然间大量涌来的异族军队而中断了。似乎是为了躲避柯罗岑的纠缠，麦克辛此刻已经融入了异族的队伍，靠他们来保护自己。

柯罗岑当然不会饶过他，可总有新的敌人出现在自己的视野，不停地进行干扰，他和丁尼斯再想惩治麦克辛，也只能放弃了。

然而雅麦斯不会放弃。

听到召集的命令，十数头巨龙齐聚在他和芭琳丝身侧。雅麦斯的目光始终不离高德李斯，冷冷地盯着那不断飞舞的红影。

“——先杀叛徒。”雅麦斯嫌恶地说道，“和那些机械怪物相比，他们更可恨！”

芭琳丝在他的脸上看到了非同一般的怒火。对于曾经追随着自己，现在却背离龙族的高德李斯，雅麦斯要亲手将他处决。

看到所有的龙族突然集中在了一头刚来到战场的雄性火龙身边，达斯机械兽人族纷纷狐疑地猜测起来，但是这个绝佳的机会不能放过，他们留下了一部分人断后，剩余人马疯狂地冲向了文坎普达耳军团进攻的地点。

麦克辛犹疑了一下，选择跟在大部队的后面。可就在这时，从他的后方突然翻涌起比暴走的龙卷风还要猛烈的漩涡气流，十几头巨龙发出雷霆般的鸣叫，朝目标冲刺而来。

许普斯立刻加速，以近乎于直角的陡峭角度向上飞，载着苏洛逃出了包围圈，高德李斯就没有血统高贵的许普斯这般灵活了，行动慢了一拍，等反应过来时，巨龙军团已逼近到了几十米的距离。

一些聪明的异族洞悉到龙族的优先目标是变节的龙术士和契约龙，马上作出了有意的避让。在他们眼中，那个龙术士只是个毫无作为的废物，明明答应结盟，打起仗来却一点也不用心不尽力，落入敌手也是咎由自取。就这样，高德李斯被所谓的盟友出卖，陷入了重围。

十几双眼瞳闪着锐光瞪向麦克辛，眼中饱含的愤怒意味着什么，已经是不言自明了，明明白白地透露出若是敢妄动一下就立刻击杀的警告。

无形的压力折磨着麦克辛，思维完全被恐惧和畏怯所占据，全身都无法抗拒地颤抖起来，他自知大势已去，自己不可能反抗，浑浑噩噩的大脑，只剩下活命的念想。

“我投降，投降……”麦克辛在众目睽睽之下举起双手，让它们贴在脑后，“我们本来就是一路的！饶我一命……”为表忠心，他特地说了龙语。

“谁跟你这个叛徒一路了！”芭琳丝怒斥一声，话锋突然一转，“除非，你有什么办法能让高德李斯变回来，恢复正常的样子。”

“这……我做不到。”他挤出一个惭愧的、献媚的苦笑，“但是龙王大人，或许能想出办法……”

芭琳丝转头望了望雅麦斯，似乎在等待他的指示。雅麦斯沉默不语，目光满怀无法忍耐的怒火，凝视着自己过去的追随者高德李斯。但他的眼神，却不像是面对同伴，通红的眼瞳冷酷地燃烧着，表现出强烈的厌恶感。高德李斯的表情一片木讷，对外界的一切交流与威胁都毫无所觉，看来在非战斗状态下，这头被敌人洗脑了的火龙，只是一个呆呆傻傻的木偶。

“——准备射击。”雅麦斯的判决，断绝了麦克辛、以及每一位龙族心中仅存的最后一丝希望和侥幸，“那个连母语都遗忘了的家伙，我已经连一秒钟都看不下去了。”

既然作出了决定，要将叛徒处决，内心的争斗再激烈，也要画上句号了。巨龙们动作统一地张开了嘴部，蓬勃的能量自身体各处交汇于咽喉，迅速融合并完成酝酿。被当作靶子的高德李斯和麦克辛，充分地暴露在射程之中。再坚固的防御壁也不可能抵挡得住的龙之吐息，如同无法逃脱的死亡之风，即将猛烈地吹向它们的敌人。

麦克辛茫然若失地眺望着四周红与蓝的光芒。到了最后时刻，他反而不那么害怕了，停止颤抖的身体，上肢展开伸直，仿佛安放在墓地土堆上的一个十字架，麦克辛的神情充满了宁静和安详，似在迎接生命终结的那一幕。

“啊，早知道会弄成现在这样，还不如当初和你死在一起啊……”

临终的山羊胡大汉，仰头笑叹着，好像薄暮冥冥的天空，出现了早已经逝去的友人波德第兹的脸庞。龙息的波浪，将他和高德李斯带去了另一个世界。

这名龙术士的陨落，没有让异族侵略部队投去太多关注的目光，但是一个突然在天空中裂开的巨口，却吸引了几乎所有人的注意力。

伴随着一声撕裂的噪音，一个黑黝黝的圆形缺口横空出现了，位置是每一个人都能看到情况的战场中央。无论是与奈哲、沙桀缠斗的龙术士们，还是处置了麦克辛之后向四周散开的巨龙，甚至是远处狂攻结界的异族军队，都纷纷停下了正在进行的动作，看了过来。

巨大的裂口中飞出了一头苍蓝的巨龙，然后，空间的裂口慢慢闭合，回到了原来平静的状态。绑架了两名将军到异世界战斗的修齐布兰卡，如入无人之境般地再度降临于战场。他和托达纳斯的亮相，引起了众人的瞩目。

还有一个人，狼狈地跌出了空间的裂隙，和他们一起回到了现实世界。达斯机械兽人族纷纷望向离海龙不远位置的南，目光中有着强烈的疑惑和错愕。

女将军的身体已恢复到平时的高度，她愤愤地抬起头，瞪视着银蓝色长发的男人，脸上尽是痛苦。她的身上看不出有什么伤，但从她手捧心口、剧烈喘气的样子看，应该是遭受过重创，依靠肉体的再生能力才治好的。

不过，众人的疑惑，并不完全在于南的伤势问题，所有异族都注意到，离开异世界的将军，只有她一人，文坎普达耳却是不见踪影。

“他已经死了。”身为神父的男子低着头，大部分面颊隐藏在头发的阴影下，他的表情无怒无喜，颓废而又冷淡的目光没有特地看向某个人，像是在自己对自己说话，声音却穿透了每一个人的灵魂，冷傲地回应了所有人的疑问。

异族部队中间，在呆愣了近三秒后，猛然响起了一阵飓风般的惊呼。

“说得轻巧。下次能不能不要那么冒险啊？同时向两个将军宣战，我这把老骨头都快被你折腾得散架了。”无疑是所有出战的龙族中最年长的一位，托达纳斯轻笑着发出了戏谑的声音。

对于从者明显带有玩笑性质的训示，修齐布兰卡没有反驳，只是虚心接受着。

在远处指挥军队的米竺勒夫将军，目光完全被这位宣称杀死了文坎普达耳的龙术士吸引了，表情带着无法理解的惊异，“你杀了文坎普达耳？怎么做到的？”

“我的地盘，由我设立游戏规则。那家伙失去重力优势，就只是个笨头笨脑的大块头罢了。”依旧让人感觉像是自言自语，除了深埋在刘海后面的眸光突然射向了南，“倒是这个女人，不简单。”

南的眼底一片火光冲天，眼角尽是游动的青筋，对于战斗的结果，表现出非常不服气的态度，不顾身上的痛楚，大声朝敌人怒喝道，“我还可以再战！一定要杀了你！！”说完，她猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“南，不要逞强。”米竺勒夫迅速飞到她的身边，温和地打断她，面容极为严峻。“到我这里来。”

南痛苦地扶着心口，面露不忿，倔强地望着这个劝自己收手的同僚。她到现在都没有从沉重的伤势中缓过劲儿来，浑身都在隐隐作痛，与同伴短暂的对视后，终于不再坚持。

对于米竺勒夫的救助，修齐布兰卡没有阻拦，倒不是因为他起了恻隐之心，或懂得怜香惜玉。他灵敏的感知力和洞察力，让他觉察到那个蝴蝶模样的将军身上，透着一股与其他达斯机械兽人族不一样的气息，好像有一道类似于结界的屏障展开在他的周身，将他和外界隔离开来。修齐布兰卡猜得没错，那是拒绝一切魔力的“绝对领域”，对携带魔力作战的龙术士，有极大的压制作用。所以他才没有趁这个时候攻击暂时无法反抗的南，就这么目送米竺勒夫罩着她离开了。

南的败退，文坎普达耳的战死，双重的喜讯，使龙族受到了巨大的鼓舞。真不愧是差一点接替乔贞位子的男人，一出手果然非同凡响，与契约龙共同对抗两名将军，并取走了一名将军的性命，修齐布兰卡的胜利，大大削弱了异族的士气。

这家伙……与其他满怀欣喜的龙术士不同，白罗加的心里像是调料盒打翻了一样五味陈杂。修齐布兰卡杀死了敌方的一位将领，战后的功劳簿上，他的名字必然排在自己的前面——怎么会这样？！

但是，这个让白罗加深深嫉妒、让异族如丧考妣的男人，却突然表露出要撤退的意思。

“我受了很重的伤，需要马上治疗。后面的事儿我就不管了。”

“什么啊？”这小子找的借口还是那么烂。为了逃避战斗少干活儿，竟然当众撒起谎来。派斯捷都快无语了。他一点都没看出来修齐布兰卡哪里受伤，至少现在看不出来。这个消极怠工的家伙，脑子到底在想什么啊？

修齐布兰卡这次没有理会派斯捷，不知他感受到了什么，微敛着的银蓝色眼睛忽然睁大了一点，用只有托达纳斯听得见的声音，悄悄说道，“快走。”

被他这么一催促，托达纳斯也拿他没办法，只好照他的意思做了。

年富力强的海龙，如一道划过天际的蓝色流星迅速离开，其他龙族还来不及叫住他，就见他一头窜入了不远处的云霭，身影被晕染着黄昏橙光的大片云幕所遮蔽。

修齐布兰卡前脚刚走，乔贞从另一个方向回到了战场。雅麦斯的眼睛带着急不可待的情绪看过来，只见布里斯对他摇了摇头。

文坎普达耳的死，挫伤了异族侵略军的锐气，而横在他们身前的结界，无论展开多么激烈的猛攻都攻不破，激战到现在，连一丝成果都没有取得，兽人族的心开始动摇，不禁怀疑起这场战斗的正确性和必要性。

“干脆来一把大的。”无论怎么看，目前的战况都非常不妙，奈哲在战斗间隙，停在了沙桀的头顶位置，“沙桀，你的精神攻击无差别对所有敌人施放，我的结晶也一样。一鼓作气杀掉几个人，把我们的士气提升上来！”

“嗨，嗨，我看行。”沙桀点头同意了这个策略，但是一阵轰鸣般的风声突然划破天际，压下了他的话音。

轰动的巨响，是翅膀掀起风浪的余音。天色昏暝的空中，自南向北飞来了许多高速移动的巨物。

现实狠狠地扇了将军们一个巴掌。此时，新的参战者到来了，正从远处向这里接近。

“怎么回事——”米竺勒夫回头望去。从他瞬间变得严肃和凝重的表情能够看出来，那是让人深感棘手的、来自敌方的援军。

仔细清点，一共有22头龙。他们正是在过去一个多月的时间里，始终驻守在“缓冲地带”监视济伽阵营的巨龙部队。

毫不拖沓，这支由海龙族卡缪斯领头的巨龙部队，一面接近，一面朝瞠目结舌、毫无准备的敌人发动进攻，二十多股龙息结合成广大的、毁灭一切的怒涛，一瞬间就摧垮了攻山部队的侧翼，将六分之一的机械身躯轰得烟消云散。

米竺勒夫惊呆了。虽然他和南及时逃开了危险区域，没有被红与蓝的热浪寒流卷进去，但是身边的许多将士，都在刹那间碎裂成灰，惨叫着死去了。龙族援军的突袭，使他们蒙受了前所未有的巨大打击，士气跌落到了冰点，攻入结界的希望更加渺茫。

失联的监视部队，终于顺利地从济伽王的领地赶了回来，所有龙族都非常欣慰。布里斯在龙群中找到玛纳，目带关切地朝她望去，意外地，以往对布里斯的关心总是持排斥态度的玛纳，这一回没有刻意躲开视线，落落大方地与他对视着，眼神里有种劫后余生的庆幸。

目睹敌人的伤亡，芭琳丝流露出兴奋的神色。她灵巧地在空中滑行，来到这支部队的近处，在被凝视的族人中间，有两个她最挂心的人。

“金荻斯，陶瑞斯，你们俩终于回来了！”身为芭琳丝下属的这两人，肩负着为龙王召回外派部队的使命，他们早该在上午就回来交差的，最迟也不会超过中午，却一直拖到了现在。芭琳丝刚要质问他们怎么去了这么久，目光却顿时定住了，那分布在二人身上的恐怖伤疤，让她大为惊愕。“天呐，这伤——”

根本没有任何可以遮拦的东西，金荻斯和陶瑞斯的身体满是伤痕，几乎找不到一块好皮，有些地方鲜血还没有凝固，实在让人无法想象，他们究竟经历了怎样严酷的战斗，遭受过敌人怎样疯狂的追杀和阻挠。尽管刹耶派出了亲卫军的部分精锐，对他们进行了严密的拦截，但他们依然不辱使命，成功地把消息捎给了远方的军队，将卡塔特胜利的希望和种子带了回来。

“路上碰到了几只粘人的苍蝇，为了不被它们盯着，稍微绕了点儿远路。”因痛苦而粗声喘气的金荻斯装作若无其事的样子，咧开大嘴，露出满口的牙齿对芭琳丝傻笑道，“别看我这个样子，其实一点都不疼。你知道的，我皮厚。没那么容易死。”鲜血流淌在他红色的皮肤上，分辨不出伤口的痕迹，但若论起伤势，其实他比陶瑞斯还要严重，由于自愈的能力比不过海龙族，伤口的闭合速度总是非常缓慢。如果条件允许，他真想立刻倒头大睡。

“你放心，芭琳丝，这点我可以保证，”陶瑞斯从沾着脓血的双眼中，眯起一道清爽的视线，“金荻斯只有见到你，才能死而瞑目。”

“都这个时候了，胡说八道些什么！”因尴尬和害羞而本能地发起火来的芭琳丝瞪了金荻斯一眼，立刻扭过了头，对身后的队友说，“我们可不能输给卡缪斯他们啊。趁敌人恢复过来前，再干一波！”

“好！！”

龙族士气大振，巨量的龙息，以风卷残云之势再次袭来，如同汹涌的洪水翻滚着，冲击着入侵者的身体。异族部队感到了害怕，开始自己溃散了。他们互相推挤着，慌不择路地四处奔逃，却因为看不到来自后背死角的攻击，导致了更加惨重的伤亡。

在场的将军们，深深地感受到了绝望，他们无法阻止士兵的溃逃，无法避免敌人的进攻，无法挽回自身的败局。战前定下的目标——突破结界，打进卡塔特山脉，灭亡夙敌龙族——已然成了奢望。

“……原来是这样啊。”

一个沉吟的声音，缓缓地落下了，刹耶王的会议室，一片死寂。

监视战场的宾站在王座后方，一只手轻轻搭在王的肩上。只要通过肢体的触碰，他就能和对方共享自己正在观看的场景。会议室中的另两人——华伦达因和霏什，虽然看不到逼真的画面，但是宾一直在进行简单的转述，了解到前线的不利战况后，两个将军都说不出话。

刹耶王神情专注地望着火花四溅的战斗画面，身临其境地感受着战场的真实和残酷。赤色的眼眸一片平静，然后慢慢地闪过了一丝释怀。

阿尔斐杰洛想出来的这个计策相当好——让南制造空中森林阵地，困住龙族守军，己方的主力军队绕到后方，全力进攻结界——但最终，他们还是输了。

刹耶的军队，自然有压倒性的军力优势。但是，与龙族的战斗，却不能单纯以军力的多少来判定胜负。从灭龙之战开始和龙族打交道，厮杀争斗了那么多年，双方互相知根知底，刹耶从没有轻视过龙族的战斗力，但他却忽略了他们的斗志和决心。

龙族的心目中，有着明显超过达斯机械兽人族一方的信念。自己的军队，战力没有任何问题，唯独输在了斗志上。作为被侵略的一方，龙族有着亡族灭种的危机感，正是这股危机感，使他们迸发出顽强的斗志和毅力。

“真是不可思议啊……接连出现了那么多叛徒，遭到外敌如此猛烈的进攻，龙族非但没有离心离德，反而催生出前所未有的凝聚力，比任何时候都更加紧密地团结在了一起……要杀死一棵大树，在做不到连根拔起前，还是得把枝叶一个一个剪除掉啊。”刹耶自言自语似的说着，轻抿的嘴角，浮起了敬佩和欣赏的笑容，丝毫没有因为己方的失利而感到恼怒。

“您应该派我上场的。”依偎在王的座椅下，华伦达因仰起下巴，神情倔强而幽怨。

“华伦达因，这不是现在应该纠结的问题啊。”刹耶叹着气，安慰了一下激动的爱人。然后，他的眼睛闭了起来，撑在扶手上托着腮帮子的右手往边上一挥，作出了好似在丢弃棋子的动作。

王的举动，让霏什非常吃惊。难道他准备……

刹耶王所进行的，是名为千里传音的能力。他的话语，能够视路途的距离为无物，准确地传递给手下的将军们。只要是参加过 “尊王仪式”向刹耶宣誓效忠的将军，他都能用念话的方式，贯彻自己的意志。

“——撤兵。”刹耶眼睛一睁，对着远方战场上的敌人，露出了充满愉悦的笑意，“我们慢慢玩。”

那一刻，身处在卡塔特山脉结界外的四名将军，都听到了王的命令。

他们面面相觑，表情震惊，又隐含着不甘心。虽然心中充满了恼恨，但是谁也没有作出任何出格的举动来。王的意志不可违背，对他们而言，没有任何可以回绝的余地。

“哼，算你们走运。就暂且放所有龙族和龙术士一条生路。等下次再来取你们的性命！”

奈哲扔下毫无意义的狠话，带着自己的军团率先离开。其他将军也没有任何耽误。十几秒的时间里，数千名入侵者步伐整齐地从战场撤退，如同一大片被风推着快速移动的乌云，逐渐消失在阔大苍凉的高空。天幕尽头，只有橙黄的夕阳孤高地挂着，寂静地挥洒着余热。

能够就这么迫使敌人撤退，自然是最好的结局。龙族的部队没有阻止也没有追击，带着依旧非常戒备的目光，看着异族部队离去。惨烈的大战宣告结束，汹涌的斗气、风浪都慢慢沉寂下来，但是，在安静的战场，却突然响起了一阵怒吼。

“回来！回来！你们这群背信弃义的家伙！”一个人影从空间的裂隙中窜出来，“谁给了你们撤退的许可？！”

众人回头一看，只见阿尔斐杰洛突然出现在原本没有人的位置，面朝异族大部队撤离的方向，声嘶力竭地大喊。这个自从战败于雅麦斯爪下，就一直躲藏在异界空间中逃避战斗的男人，终于再次回到了他人的视野之中。

坚定离开的达斯机械兽人族部队，对他的嚎叫不理不睬，把这位盟友一个人丢在了现场。抵御外族的战斗虽然结束了，但是另一场战斗仍没有解决。

“你这惜命的叛徒，躲了那么久终于舍得出现了吗？”布里斯以不屑的目光迎接他，“知道无处可逃，准备好受死了吗？”

根本不用什么人下令，巨龙的军团一起冲向了孤身一人的这名叛徒，里里外外围了三层。

阿尔斐杰洛感到心似火烧，目光紧紧地盯着他们的一举一动。他喜欢被万众瞩目，喜欢受人追捧，喜欢在华丽的舞台上进行公演，但绝不是如现在这般遭人围攻，任他们欢送自己的人生大戏谢幕。

一道蓝线急急掠过，抢在包围圈形成前，钻进了一个空隙，迅速靠近到阿尔斐杰洛身边。

“苏洛……”歪过头，看着近在眼前的那对主从，这名穷途末路的男子，表情显出惊讶，“是这样吗，只有你，只有你还没有离弃我吗。”

“早就说过了，会陪你到最后的。”苏洛只是在形式上和他打了个招呼，就把目光垂下，眼睛深处一片平淡，难以分辨他此时此刻的心情。

“但是啊，还需要更多的人，才有可能赢啊。”

阿尔斐杰洛完全不在意自己危在旦夕的处境，还没有从春秋美梦中醒来，期待着能够上演绝地反击。在他身后，一个扭曲的漩涡搅合着张开了。空间出现动荡的地方，一头身披蓝甲的雄龙正狂舞着翅膀，飞出裂口。他用自己宽厚的背脊托起阿尔斐杰洛的身体，让他腾空的双腿有了可以立足的支点，他那侍奉主人的奴态，就像一条忠心不二的猎犬，但是却明显地失去了平时的气势。

“尼克勒斯！！”菲拉斯无法压抑自己的悲愤。

“啊，竟然是你第一个注意到他，真叫我意外。”这个终于想到要召唤从者的男人，一边说一边蹲了下来，摸着尼克勒斯背部的鳞片，动作温柔地好似在整理爱犬的毛发，“他现在很乖，很听话，我说什么他就做什么。这头畜生，再也不能背叛我了。”

激烈的血光从雅麦斯鲜红的尖瞳中，疯狂地溅射出来，他的身影，不知什么时候突进到了阿尔斐杰洛面前。在看到这个男人现身的那一刻，他就已经克制不住内心的杀意了，现在，尼克勒斯的出现更加激怒了这头前不久亲口下令射杀高德李斯的火龙。任何背叛自己、背叛龙族的敌人，雅麦斯都不会放过。

眼前是一团滚滚燃烧的怒焰，勇猛的火龙吐出焱焰之息，阿尔斐杰洛感到热浪袭面，周身的空气温度在急速上升，好像要把他焚毁一样。对于雅麦斯的猛攻，阿尔斐杰洛没有任何反应，只有嘴角扯开了一抹抑制不住的狂妄笑意。

尼克勒斯和许普斯一同喷洒出海洋之息。蓝色的波流，冲击着迎面而来的红色烈焰，短暂的相持过后，向它反噬了过去。

火龙的力量被压制住了，见到这一幕，阿尔斐杰洛的笑声更加癫狂。

但是，他面对的巨龙根本不止雅麦斯一个。更多的龙族责无旁贷地参与进来，发誓要剿灭这个负隅顽抗的敌人。狂涌的力量，奔腾不息，连天空都无法承受其重。

地面上的战斗，同样惨烈。贾修和杰诺特的对决，仍在继续进行。

随着魔力的不断消耗和流失，火焰魔弹的轰炸在一次次失去威力，直到最后连发射都变得非常困难。双方的火焰，谁也奈何不了谁，最终，两名互为仇敌的龙术士，抛弃了他们以往最信赖最常用的魔法，战斗再度变成了开局时那野蛮粗暴的肉搏。

桑契斯和马西斯两头契约火龙在低空近身扭打，互不相让。雪地上，两个主人的战斗也和他们如出一辙。

杰诺特一拳打在贾修脸上，半边脸孔凹了进去。贾修磨了磨牙齿，不屑地吐出一些血沫，反手砸向对方的脸，和刚才自己被打的位置一模一样。杰诺特的脖子偏向一边，在地上滚了两圈，卸掉一部分力，啐了一口进到嘴里的雪，跳起来继续反击。

杀红了眼的两人，进行着单纯的体术搏击，仅靠一身的力气与对方较劲。赤手空拳的手脚相拼，打到最后，已然发展成没有任何技巧可言的蛮力角斗。

来来往往的较量不知道持续了多长时间，原本洁白无暇的雪地，被两个人的脚踩成了肮脏泥泞的洼地，这场只能让人联想到暴力的对决，看来不把一方打死，就永远不会消停。

贾修张开肥壮的双臂，抱住杰诺特的腰身，想使出过肩摔把他摔倒在地，杰诺特用力抓着他的手，撑住地面的双脚把积雪踩出了两个深深的凹坑，不给对方得逞的机会。

一计不成的贾修，眼睛倏地瞄向了十米外的一棵树，整个人顿时化身为一头发狂的野猪，强迫着把怀中人猛推了过去，一只手压住杰诺特的后脑，让他的面庞紧贴树皮，遏制他试图反抗的动作，另一条手臂从后面环住他的脖子，犹如一条粗壮的毒藤，死死地纠缠不放。

脖子被狠狠扼住的杰诺特，感到了死亡的临近，生存的动力迫使他手肘猛力撞击贾修的腰腹。接连遭受重击的光头男子，呼吸由于心脏被猛砸了一下而暂时停滞，双手不自觉松开，踉跄着后退了一步。

杰诺特转身的瞬间，双手闪起了银光。体内的魔力还留有少许，被他全部运用到了针对双臂的强化魔法。

当强化魔法运用到极致时，坚硬化的部位就会凸现出代表魔力高涨的银纹。双手的硬度、力度得到大幅度的加强，杰诺特一把抱住身材比自己高壮的贾修，奋力把他丢了出去，一口气抛了二十多米远。光头大汉在空中飞舞，落到地面后，如一块巨石不停滚动，一直滚到了霜冻的冰床上。

背部着地的贾修，肥实的身体根本来不及爬起来，杰诺特早已如风一般地追赶到他身边，抓住他的衣领，彻底把他按倒在地，自己的身体随后压了上去，两腿分开跨坐在他的腰间，双手紧紧握起，重重地落下，对着贾修的脸蛋，一顿乱拳暴揍。

破裂的伤口迸出了鼻血，清脆的响声预示着鼻梁的骨折，贾修沉重的躯体不断遭到重拳的捶打，身下的冰层出现了细碎的裂痕。杰诺特的双眼一片血红，已然被仇恨冲昏了头脑，完全是一副杀人的态势，挥拳的动作丝毫没有停止的迹象，一下又一下地重创着身下的男子。

贾修的面庞，顷刻间被打成了猪头，染血的眼皮粘合在一起，只能勉强睁开一条缝，鼻骨的断裂使呼吸变得困难，气若游丝的大汉，已经到了几近窒息的濒危状态。

一阵白花花的光芒，恰在这时晃进了杰诺特的眼睛，有一个尖利的东西瞬间刺向了自己，在远没有看清楚之前，规避危险的生物本能就让他条件反射地伸手去挡。手心一片冰冷，感受到了被刺穿的剧痛，紧接着是心脏。

胸前的衣襟，有一股湿滑的、温热的感觉，鲜血一路迸流，滴到了腿上，染红了天边的残阳。

正与桑契斯搏斗的马西斯，感觉到厄运将至，发出濒死的哀鸣，双翼失去了飞翔的力量，无力地坠落下来。

杰诺特眼中的血光一下子消失了。理智回归他的脑中，低头看了看身下。一根冰白的、尖锐的魔法刀刃，准确无误地洞穿了自己的胸膛。杰诺特带着不可理解的表情，怔怔地端详起那根扎进心口的冰刺。

这根冰刺，即将夺走他的生命，受到致命打击的男子，瞬间理解了这一点，苍白的嘴唇浮现出一丝微笑，视线望向贾修血肉模糊的脸庞。

与他眼神交汇的那一瞬，杰诺特的表情好像时间停滞一般完全怔住了，高举的拳头也木然定格。

那个笑容……当年他用桑契斯的龙火烧烂自己右脸的那个时候，也曾流露过那样的笑容。

用尽最后一丝魔力，为“冰之术”魔法的冰锥塑形，锋利的冰刀扎破了杰诺特试图阻挡的手掌，刺进了他的左胸，得手的男子一脸狞笑，满怀期待和惬意地欣赏杰诺特呆怔的面容，那迷离的、陶醉的神态，简直比一个男人得到了自己一直在追寻的女人还要喜悦。

杰诺特的情绪由于旧时的记忆，翻涌起前所未有的厌恶和震怒，双手猛然掐住了贾修的脖子，手肘上的银色脉络闪动着冰冷的寒光，力量持续不断地加大。直到自己的头颈在杰诺特手中被掐到变形、最终彻底断裂之后，贾修的嘴角上，依旧残留着欢喜的笑容。

随着一阵骚动，冰层彻底裂了开来，坍塌的地方，出现了一个椭圆的窟窿。贾修保持死前的表情，身体掉了下去，在水中变作一团化开的尘埃，慢慢沉淀。同一时间，桑契斯的躯体也散成了飞灰，被风刮碎了。

复仇的动力一旦消失，生命也就走到了尽头。掰断了仇敌的脖子后，杰诺特顿时失去了所有的力量源泉，疲惫的身体慢慢下滑，倒在了冰河的裂口边，带着僵硬的、满足的笑意，与远处的马西斯一起，双双化灰，消逝……

异族军队很久没有进攻了，扎杰斯飞向结界，隔着薄弱的障壁远望出去，发现结界外已经没有了敌影，终于证实了敌军撤退的事实，所有守卫在卡塔特的人们都松了一口气。诸长老让两位龙王先行，随后互相搀扶着退回大殿，留守护者们认真巡逻并进行善后事宜。魔力的过度损耗，让老者们的脸庞装满了疲累的神色，需要好好静养一段时日，但是与他们行进的方向完全相反，奥诺马伊斯却不给自己休息的机会，一阵柔和的蓝色光芒闪现了出来，人类模样的长者突然变大了身躯，在光晕中化为了海龙的身姿。

八位长老眼里，奥诺马伊斯带着一脸的坚毅表情，一跃而起，飞出了结界。

喷薄的龙息，卷起无数漩涡，将敌人和黄昏的天空一并吞噬。

空气在瞬间蒸发。悉数暴露在远超过自身力量的冲击下，两头海龙发出了凄厉的惨叫。

巨龙军团的进攻，打碎了阿尔斐杰洛实现野心的最后一丝希望，也将意识不明的耶莲娜从漫长而混沌的梦魇中唤醒了。

木讷的表情慢慢恢复了正常，她懵懂地抬起头，龙息的怒涛声从耳旁呼啸而过，感到害怕的耶莲娜，下意识地抓住了目前唯一能够抓住的东西，也就是派斯捷胸前的衣服。

“没事的，没事的，我抓着你了。你不会有事的。”

耳旁，一个温柔而又虚渺的声音，混在奔腾的洪流巨响之中，仿佛传递于冥河对岸，听起来却是那样的清晰。虽然耶莲娜能够听见这个声音，但是却做不到回应。

因为，在抬头仰视过去时，她看到了派斯捷脸上的表情。他如释重负地笑着，淡蓝色的眼眸里满满的都是她的身影，不高的身材使他只能在极近的距离下微微地对她进行俯视，他略带紧张的呼吸轻喷在她的脸颊，收起了平常不正经的笑容，神情故作庄重和严肃，却压抑着一丝欣喜，同时也忍住了想要即刻俯身亲吻她的冲动，泄露出他内心最真挚的情感。

内心的羞耻感犹如喷涌的泉水，流向了耶莲娜全身。记忆中，被这个男人相救，已不是一次两次了。他对她的情意始终如一，这么多年都没有变过。尽管自己一直冷漠地对待他，可是他从来都没有怨恨。

“搞成现在这个样子……我很抱歉。”派斯捷一改平时的轻浮态度，用只有两个人听得到的干涩声音说。他单手环抱着耶莲娜的腰身，让她紧紧地贴住自己，从把她接过来的那一刻起就一直是这样了。害怕她会生气，派斯捷的脸上露出了惭愧的、甚至有点畏缩的笑，“只有确定你可以自己站着了，我才会放手。”

那样的表情，那样的话语……耶莲娜的记忆被带到了过往的时空。这个男人的保护，让她不知道该怎样拒绝。

雪青色的瞳孔闪动着脆弱的光芒，刚刚恢复意识的耶莲娜，尚未完全脱离噩梦的深渊，昏昏沉沉的大脑被耳旁的巨响冲击着，精神上的虚脱，使站立的双脚有些发软，全靠派斯捷的扶持才没有摔倒。她微微埋下头，不敢再看这个男人含情脉脉的脸庞，自我放弃一般地将自己的身体重心，交给了他的臂膀。

派斯捷安静地凝视了她一眼，确定她已经没有了大碍，只是需要些时间休息，心情顿时放松下来，眼睛却凌然眯起，严峻地望向了巨龙军团进攻的地方。

一些龙族并没有出手，菲拉斯和布里斯就因为不忍心伤害许普斯而下不了手，但是群龙喷发的能量，依然在尼克勒斯和许普斯的身上留下了大片大片的斑驳痕迹。两头海龙奄奄一息，皮开肉绽的伤口散发着剧烈的腐臭味，尸居余气地悬在半空，虽然还没有死去，也只是无限接近于死亡的苟延残喘。他们的主人躲在厚实宽大的龙翼庇护下，基本没有受伤，然而留给他们的时间已经不多了。

被众人包围的他们早已是强弩之末，即使到了这个时候，两人都没有逃亡。阿尔斐杰洛这么做是因为他抛却了理智，至今仍心存幻想，所以才没有故技重施用空间转移逃走，可是头脑清楚的苏洛，居然也会置自己的生命于不顾，选择留下来。

“我是不会输的……”阿尔斐杰洛双膝跪伏在尼勒克斯伤痕累累、红肿溃烂的背上，两手抱着自己的身体，浑身都好像要烧起来似的痛苦，一张一合的嘴中不停说着鼓励自己的话语，嗓音沙哑而破碎，偏执地拒绝外界的一切声音，“不会输的，绝不会……！”

盟军的撤退，意味着刹耶不再支持阿尔斐杰洛反攻龙族，任由他自生自灭。胸中激荡了多年的理想，彻底幻灭了，但是，他却固执地不愿意承认自己的失败。

白罗加的神色一片悠然，直直地望着这个举止失态、情绪近乎崩溃的男人，觉得不用再担心他有什么威胁了。倒是另一个男人，显得很淡定啊……一个残忍的笑容浮现在白罗加脸上，他用提醒的话语对身旁的女人说，“该你上场了。”语调带着惬意和玩味，随后，又补上了一句话，“做你早就答应我的事。”

阿尔斐杰洛依然跪在那里，沉浸在自我的臆想中，不断重复的话音，好似催眠术一样加固自己的信心，又仿佛在哀求苏洛不要抛下自己。苏洛确实没打算走，但是，对于阿尔斐杰洛的乞求，却恍若没有听见，灰绿色的眼睛，凝视着一个令他深深着迷的女人。

在二人的正面，吉芙纳飞到了队列靠前的位置，将卢奎莎带进了苏洛的视野。

之前在乱斗中只匆匆一瞥，没有充裕的时间关注对方。这时候，他看见的，依旧是那个撩动他心弦的魅力女性，娇弱的身材被白色长裙勾勒着弧线，优美的颈脖上垂悬着雪白闪亮的珍珠，裙装上的繁复纹路好似一片片六角形的冰晶雪花，打扮得仿佛一个待嫁的新娘。她站在苏洛可看却不可及的地方，被自身的美丽环绕。她的眼睛干净得仿佛一汪湖水，使得她如花盛放的笑靥清纯又稍带严肃。她就像一个清晨的梦，让人沉醉，舍不得离开，却无法避免地将要苏醒。

视线相触的感觉太过幸福，连危险的时光都变得无比甜蜜。当苏洛反应过来的时候，自己不听指挥的身体，已经被透明的丝线缠住了。

能够轻易地切开人类的血肉之躯，连达斯机械兽人族坚硬的钢铁厚皮都可以割断的水晶线，这一次却没有让苏洛流血。它们轻巧地缠绕着他的颈脖、手腕和膝盖，温柔得彷如爱人的抚摸。苏洛对此毫无所觉，亦毫无反抗。

水晶线慢慢发力，膝盖附近的皮肤受到挤压，苏洛感到疼痛，不由自主地跪了下来，只有目光依旧不变，凝视卢奎莎的眼神近乎于迷恋。在她坚定的、毫不拖延的攻击下，他没有任何抱怨，嘴角艰难地牵起一个笑意，充满了含蓄的柔情。

卢奎莎怔怔地望进他的眼底，在灰绿色的温柔因子中，看到了满足和骄傲，看到了无尽的爱意，捏着水晶线的手指，猛地颤抖了一下。

明明有好多话想对他说，可是却不知道该从何说起，只觉得内心一片悲楚，而眼中竟有什么东西想要夺眶而出，她只有紧紧咬住下唇，努力不让泪水跌落下来。

他的心，她最懂。他从未停止过对她的爱，一分钟也没有。虽然因为对她的怨怒，这份爱有过减少，也有过消退，但是，它从未停止。

卢奎莎感到了前所未有的悲痛。她比任何人都要了解这男人的心。他予取予求的付出与牺牲，愚不可及的坚持和陪伴，所做的一切，都是在偿还当日的罪孽，连带着自己的那一份，一并偿还。

所以，他才能在临终的这一刻，用这样骄傲和满足的眼神看着自己吧。

他遵守了约定，陪阿尔斐杰洛走到最后。他也作出了努力，为卢奎莎铺平了后路。他选择自我牺牲，来回报他对这两个人的感情。他已经没有别的东西可以牺牲了，没有什么可以失去的了，就用自己的死，成全他们。

死在心爱之人手上，对一个不可饶恕的叛逆者而言，这或许是最美好的结局。纵然有千百句话想说，也没有必要再多说一句了。所有的言语，都柔化在互相对视的眼神里。

明白了他的心情，理解了他的选择，卢奎莎不再有任何遗憾，可以笑着面对了。

“我爱你。”

她用最温柔的声音，道出简短却缠绵的表白，送别自己的爱人。她看到苏洛的嘴角溢出了鲜血，却依旧笑意不减，然后，她听到了这世上最令她心痛的声音。

双膝下跪的男人，头颈的骨头被坚韧的丝线折断，垂落的头颅压下来的重量，通过绵长的水晶线传到卢奎莎手中，让她恍然想起来在与自己亲热时，他会将头压在她的肩膀。

线的一头是卢奎莎勉力维持不颤抖的手，那一头是和她最爱的男人一模一样的死尸。卢奎莎抑制住自己的泪水没有在这个时候淌落下来，带着令人心碎的微笑，默默注视着甘愿受死的爱人结束了生命。

苏洛的脸呈现出灰败的气息，微笑的表情，永远凝固住了。水晶线压下的重量，慢慢变得轻盈，逝去的龙术士，接受了自身无法逃脱的宿命，身体的每一个构成部分都化为尘埃，连一具全尸都没有留下。

沦为傀儡的其他契约龙族，到死都没有挣脱束缚，复苏自己的意识，但是，在主人逐渐化灰的过程中，许普斯却忽然想起了什么，用茫然无措的目光，看向身前的同胞，口中发出了自问的低吟。

“我……做了什么？”

磨灭的瞬间，带着这样的疑问，许普斯海蓝色的庞大身躯呈颗粒状在空中四散，被禁锢的灵魂终获自由，飘去了永恒的归所。

菲拉斯止不住地泪水长流，低声悲泣，但另一个人的声音却比他更加哀恸。

“不——！！！”

阿尔斐杰洛终于从幻想的世界中醒悟过来。他悲痛万分地大叫着，身心都被那不断飞旋的灰烬夺去了，可是他的眼前，早已经没有了那个熟悉的男人身影。苏洛飘然离去，将他一个人留了下来。没有同伴，没有人站在他的身侧，被所有人遗弃，形单影只、无依无靠地保持着衰竭的呼吸，苟活于世，对阿尔斐杰洛来说，这比死还要令他难受。

如今，只剩下复仇的欲念，在支撑着他。但他还来不及将愤怒的仇恨之火化为利刃射向身为凶手的女人，一股洁白的光辉就如同流星一般，坚实地贯穿了他的身体。

巨大的冲击力，让他一瞬间飞离了尼克勒斯的背脊，歪歪扭扭地飘荡在空中。强大的魔力光波打在身上，胸腹好像被削薄了几层，闷闷地憋了进去，内脏受到了极大的冲击，被外力压在一起变了形，阿尔斐杰洛惨叫的嘴中不自觉地冲出一大口鲜血，腥甜的滋味萦绕齿间，怎么也化不开。

红。

视野之内，一片鲜红。

不掺任何杂色的、纯粹的红，比满头秀发更为鲜艳夺目的红。

伸手摸向胸膛，摊开来的掌心，一下子就变得血红血红。

“哈哈哈哈……”无视着深刻入骨的痛意，阿尔斐杰洛充满爱怜地抱住了自己的双臂，鲜血在身体各处汨汨流淌，滑过皮肤，钻进衣服缝隙，那痒痒的、酥麻的感觉，让他克制不住地想要发笑。

“真是个疯子！”柏伦格语带厌恶地喝斥了一句。但是狂笑的男人，一点都没有在意。

“阿尔斐杰洛，你已经众叛亲离，还异想天开觉得自己能够翻盘？”给予敌人致命一击的乔贞，语言和表情都不具备任何情感，魔力在他的手中第一次绽放出光彩，犹如冬日薄薄的晨曦，幽幽地散发着清冷的白光，“带着如此天真的幻想结束生命，你真是可悲的生物。”

阿尔斐杰洛仰起目光，呆呆地望着乔贞许久。鲜血淌落下颌，苍白的唇色被鲜血浸染，显得格外妖异。他轻轻地用舌尖舔掉唇上的鲜血，嘴角咧开的角度，带出了一个无比轻狂和傲慢的笑。“我已经说过了，如果我输了，那就代表我的力量不够，只是这样而已。可惜啊，那些抱残守缺混吃等死还自以为高人一等的龙族，不能由我的这双手将他们断送了。”

“不必觉得可惜，因为你在撒谎。”乔贞看着阿尔斐杰洛的目光，充斥着冰冷的审视意味。对这个陷于权力欲望深沟的囚徒，在他内心只有单纯的鄙视。“其实，你憎恨的不是龙族，正确地说，至少没有你想象得那么恨。你觉得自己投入了大量的时间和精力，却没有得到与你的‘辛勤付出’相匹配的利益，没有被上位者赋予足够的权力，你只是恨你眼里的‘不公平’，恨卡塔特没给你通往权力顶峰的机会。所以，你要用自己的力量来窃取权力。”

“哈哈哈哈，随便你怎么说吧……胜利者书写历史，我只能老老实实地闭上嘴，任你们诬蔑了。”阿尔斐杰洛的表情无比扭曲，笑声几近疯狂。这不像是历经绝望后困兽般的情绪发泄，而是对自己人生的满满嘲弄。嘲笑着、怜悯着自己笑话一样的人生。他人的评判，他人的眼光，都已经不再重要，这个从来都滔滔雄辩的男人，失去了为自己辩解的欲望，只是疯狂地笑着。“多么好的一颗头颅啊，就要落在你的手上了。乔贞，摘下它吧，比起某些下作的家伙，我更属意让你得到这项殊荣。”

“住口！我实在听不下去了。”感到耳根刺痛的白罗加，厉声斥道，“你这个无耻、可笑、下贱的小人，自甘堕落，做了那么多伤天害理的恶事，哪里需要我们诬蔑呢？会有今日的下场，是你活该！”

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！”阿尔斐杰洛突然转向白罗加的脸庞，露出了一个讽刺的悯笑，“白罗加前辈，别做梦了，那两个老东西永远都不会考虑你的！”一瞬间就看穿了他急欲立功的心思，阿尔斐杰洛笃定的口吻透着揭穿真相的残忍，无情地下了判言，“就算我死了，还有乔贞，还有修齐布兰卡。首席的宝座，怎么算都轮不到你头上！”

这样的话语，比任何怨毒的诅咒或谩骂都更为有力，白罗加如今的表情只能用难看来形容了。得不到龙王的赏识，得不到梦寐以求的荣誉，这个他死也不愿意承认的现实，是插在他心头的一根难以治愈的长刺。在暴怒的情绪下，淡黄色头发的男人猛然举起了神杖。

“杀了你，是为卡塔特除害，”神杖顶端亮起了寒气逼人的星芒，白罗加大义凛然道，“我根本不在乎什么首席！”

“哈哈哈哈……”此时的阿尔斐杰洛面如死灰，身负的重伤使他满心疲倦，但他丝毫不惧威吓着自己的那道光芒。目光斜视着白罗加，眼里满是不屑和鄙夷，好像面对的是一只阴沟里的小老鼠，语气变得咄咄逼人起来，“你知道你为什么当不了首席吗？因为你心胸狭隘，嫉贤妒能，却要装得豁达大度；目空一切，恃才傲物，却要装得虚怀若谷；利欲熏心，迷恋权势，却要装得廉洁奉公；阴险毒辣，满腹坏水，却要装得不露声色。你心里明明恨我恨得要死，却假装毫不在乎，当面对我笑意绵绵，背后却一个劲地使坏作怪！派了一个第二等级的术士杀我，还安排你的爪牙柏伦格监视我，只为了从我手中篡夺首席龙术士的荣耀！你露出的丑态，你为达目的不惜利用朋友的手段，足以令整个卡塔特唾弃你笑话你！你真以为龙王对你很满意吗？真以为他们老了瞎了，瞧不出你真正的为人吗？哈哈哈哈哈……”

经由这个叛徒之口娓娓道出的话语，众人听了都觉得非常讽刺，因为那不偏不倚的自我认知，完全切中要害，更像在形容阿尔斐杰洛自己，但是当后半段那些闻所未闻的丑事被揭露出来，所有人皆是满目震惊，之前一直对准阿尔斐杰洛的目光，此刻齐刷刷地射向了白罗加，看得他面红耳赤。

“——你去死吧！！！”

怒瞪着那个半死不活的男人，颜面尽失的白罗加，只能暴喝着挥落神杖，以叛徒的血来洗刷自己。

魔力的光束脱离杖身，一瞬间暴涨了起来，释放出强劲的激流，即将要吞噬它的敌人。阿尔斐杰洛的手中现出了一股魔力的光辉，却没有造出任何防御的壁垒，也没有采取任何进攻的措施。魔力凝结起来，冻成了一根冰柱。

透明的冰面犹如清晰的镜子，映照出阿尔斐杰洛苍白的面颊。眼神霍然一紧，他用这根冰柱，捅穿了自己的心脏。

“记住，杀死我的人……是我自己。”锋利的冰尖，深深地埋入了胸膛，四处喷射的鲜血，染红了华丽的衣衫。男人颤抖的右手，死死地按住冰刃的把柄，表情决绝而又凄烈，紫罗兰色的眸子凌然睁大，怨怼的目光直直向前，望着视野之中所有的敌人，“你们可以评价我，也可以审判我，在我死后，想给我定什么罪，就定什么罪……但是这个世上，没有谁可以战胜我！”倔强的眼神，让他看上去仿若一个十四岁的少年，那个顶着人贩子的皮鞭，倔强地回视着买主萨尔瓦托莱兴趣十足目光的骄傲少年。“我是做过首席龙术士、立于顶端的男人……而你们……只是一群讨伐失败了的，没用的东西……！”染着血痕的嘴唇开开合合，阿尔斐杰洛说得一停一顿，却绝不放弃，涌上喉头的鲜血呛进了气管，让他的话音变得模糊不清。

下一刻，盛大的光芒包裹了他的躯体，遮蔽住了那自尽的真相，能量的高热温度，融化了他胸前的冰刃。

“你不配以自裁得到终结！”白罗加锐利如豹的眼眸流转着胜利的骄傲，给了阿尔斐杰洛最后一击。

卡塔特史上最可恨的谋逆者，其盈满罪恶的丑陋身体，渐渐地被魔力撕碎了。分裂的四肢，散架的骨骼，再也保持不住完整的形体，整个人慢慢化作一阵灰烟散落在空中，连同他的契约者，一起步入了毁灭。

“看到了吗，休利叶？终于，你可以瞑目了……”

停浮在围歼叛徒的巨龙部队稍微靠后的地方，派斯捷神色凝重地面朝阿尔斐杰洛被消灭的光芒看过去，口中传出低沉的、感慨的呢喃，凭吊着天堂的挚友，希望他能够安息。

周围的人们，共同见证着二代首席的覆灭。尽管耶莲娜对男人的亲近仍有些抵触，但是在眼下这个时刻，她选择了忍耐，没有闹任何别扭，安静地倚靠在派斯捷胸前，和他注视着同一个方向。

遥远的彼方，早早离开战场的修齐布兰卡，也看到了那束强光，微微侧过了身子。他和托达纳斯并没有走远，似乎一直在等待这个捷报。银蓝色的眸光一片淡漠，修齐布兰卡的脸上没有任何表情，他不发一言地眺望着远处那持续发亮的魔力之光，一直凝视了近半分钟，强横的光芒才渐渐淡去。

一辈子的记忆，只用了一秒钟时间，便在脑中快速地过了一遍。毕生的努力、心血和荣耀，全部清零，所有的悲伤、不幸和磨难，也都不复存在。阿尔斐杰洛清楚地感受着身体的各个部位分崩离析，一点一点地离开自己。他残破的躯壳不断飞升，分解，如同粉碎的礼花，慢慢坠落，消散于无边无际的寰宇之间。微微仰起颈脖，趁眼睛还能使用，最后望了一眼天空，那里暗红如血，被染上了一层昏黄的暮色，仿佛一个装满血水的海洋。他的眼神变得迷离，涣散的目光，渐渐无法汇聚起一个焦点，丰富多彩的世界黯淡了下去，很快只剩下黑白二色，但是却在即将要彻底笼上黑暗的那一瞬间，瞥见了一只展翅翱翔的雄鹰，破开暗沉的天幕，身姿矫健地迎向自己。一条金黄的蟒蛇紧跟其后，唐突地出现在根本不可能出现的高空，嘶嘶吐信的蛇头一口咬住了飞在前面的雄鹰，巨长的身体迅速盘绕，无情地绞杀着猎物，浑身被缚的雄鹰发出了凄厉的哀嚎。

生命即将走到尽头，感官的衰退，使眼前出现幻觉了吗……一瞬间，他真以为自己眼花了，再定神一看，雄鹰消失无踪，巨蟒也不见了，一头强健的、沧桑的海龙取代了它们，正朝自己身边飞来。

留在视网膜上最后的画面，是恩师奥诺马伊斯不断接近的身影。弥留之际，阿尔斐杰洛想起了曾在遥远的过去许下的诺言，那些本以为早就被自己遗忘了的、在半路就被丢弃了的，却依然深深地根植在他心中的梦想。

不管自己的结局染满了多少屈辱，不管自己将要被多少人唾骂，过去的那份高远的理想，他所向往的、为之不懈奋斗的目标，没有任何人可以否定。

——阿尔斐杰洛，扪心自问，你想成为什么样的龙术士？

那份鲜明的记忆，时至今日，仍跳跃在自己的胸腔。犹如誓言的回答，他现在还能清晰地回想起来。

——我想成为让所有人都仰慕的……英雄的化身。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发了一地的便当，好爽！  
> 文坎普达耳的便当发得有些仓促了，战斗过程没交代，实在是篇幅所致。  
> 一些好感度跌破及格点的角色存活了下来，会不会引起众怒呢，嘛……谁让留着他们后面还有用_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 说说本篇的主人公：
> 
> 阿尔斐杰洛不是笔者喜欢的人物，但或许是令笔者感慨最多的一个人物。  
> 一点一点地把他写到离乔贞口中的疯子越来越接近的形象，一笔一笔地勾画出他的邪恶。看着他堕落，癫狂，以至走上不可转圜的叛变之路。即使是最下贱的人也有可能平步青云。是的，萨尔瓦托莱当初的励志话语，他做到了。遥想当年还是龙术士训练生的阿尔斐杰洛，意气风发地对奥诺马伊斯说：想要成为让所有人都仰慕的英雄的化身。想起迪特里希告诉他白罗加残酷冷血的杀人手段时，他发出的感慨：守护他人的初衷，即便以后成功了也不应该抛弃。然而阿尔斐杰洛后期的做法，完全背离了他曾经说过的话。还记得当年不畏艰险地飞到卡塔特山脉的那只雄鹰吗？还记得阿尔斐杰洛下定决心与刹耶结盟叛乱前杜拉斯特看见的那只撞到结界壁坠毁高空的雄鹰吗？它们都是阿尔斐杰洛，他终究还是折翼陨落了。
> 
> 煽情结束，笔者自己都快鸡皮疙瘩起一身了(＝。＝)，说点别的~
> 
> 这章结尾有参照FZ小说结尾来写，不同之处在于FZ小说结尾切嗣弥留之际想起自己年少时对夏丽问话的回应，是文中此前从未出现过的自白，可谓点睛之笔，而笔者这里，则是对之前剧情的重温，已经说过的自白，临了再重新回顾一遍；还有就是切嗣一直在坚持自己的理想（只不过手段有点……），但阿尔这货，理想什么的早就忘了吧！最后看到老师，才想起来的_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 这章还提到了达斯机械兽人族的“尊王仪式”，并不是发个誓下跪效忠那么简单，有一些很重要的步骤，但现在还没到说破的时候。可以透露的是华伦达因具备王的（初级）实力（前面某章已经提过），但他没有举行“尊王仪式”，也就称不上王。济伽有举行过，是正儿八经的王。
> 
> 下章是阿尔篇的收尾，但重！点！是！由于笔者家住的楼房以及上班地点都有人在装修，冲击钻榔头啊什么的每天伺候，各种吵各种烦……凸(艹皿艹 )，导致笔者无心码字，所以下章遥遥无期！具体要看装修的人何时完工，这不是笔者的锅！o(≧口≦)o


	110. 阿尔斐杰洛（91）

CCXXVII

 

虽然并没有任何人逼迫她，卢奎莎还是在一堵高墙下面壁般地站着，尽量把自己隐藏在阴影里。她的前方两米处有一扇小窗，只要微扬起头，就可以欣赏到外面世界射入的月光。而她的双眼，就这么一直目不转睛地凝视着那朦胧淡白的柔光，看得好似入了迷，忘却了周遭的一切。

常年不见天日的这个地方，异常昏暗和阴冷。除了钻进铁窗的月光，就只有楼道里挂着的火把闪动出几缕微弱的光。

“你该知道，我已经尽力了。”

身后，有一个男人对她说。声音里有一些抱怨的意味，轻弱得好似根本不打算让她听见。她没有转身，但她知道那是谁。

说话的那个男人，正是将她一路护送过来的白罗加。他离她不远，中间却被分布密集的铁条所隔离。铁条扎进地面，刺向顶棚，在黯淡的月光下，就像一根根巨大而冰冷的手指，要把掌中的一切都封锁起来，宣示着孤塔对犯人的绝对控制力。

这就是她的终途，她未来的灵魂与肉体的被缚之所，西塔四楼的半月形牢房。

她仍穿着那件处决苏洛时候的精美白裙，宛如新娘礼服的白裙，然而她的归宿，却是孤独死寂的囚笼。

这里有一种令人窒息的味道。不是血，不是潮湿，也不是死亡，而是明知无法逃离的绝望。关在这里的人，可能一辈子都出不去了。

“你就在这里，好好地反省吧。”

白罗加没有再说更多。他似已看出她并不想理会自己，而他也不愿再多逗留片刻。卢奎莎听见一阵急促的脚步声，铁栏外的男子已经动作快捷地转身移步楼梯，离开了这个令人压抑的空间。

直到白罗加的脚步再也听不见，卢奎莎那始终遥望窗外的视线，才终于慢慢偏转，僵硬站立的身体随衣裙翕动的声音而转动，正对向身前的铁栏。她的目光幽深而炙热，凝固于牢门上挂着的铁锁。

区区一把锁，根本阻挡不了龙术士想要出走的心，但她却没有尝试。这儿的一切都是用龙王的魔法闭锁起来的。与这儿相连的东塔，住着数名龙族的看守。新犯初来，他们一定会比任何时候都提高警惕。叛乱平息后第一时间就回到孤塔当班的典狱长芭琳丝前不久刚刚送别了白罗加，此刻正带着她的左右手陶瑞斯和金荻斯严密地监视着卢奎莎的牢房。他们在先前的战斗中损耗了不少体力，却没有进行任何休整，立即投入了工作。卢奎莎甚至能听见他们在楼道间交头接耳谈话的声音，听见芭琳丝正讥讽地嘲笑自己，这个自作自受的叛徒同党。卢奎莎咬了咬嘴唇内侧。恐怕在她的有生之年，都不可能逃得掉了。

寻了块月光照得到的地方，她提起裙沿坐了下来，双手搭着膝盖。稀疏的月光努力地穿过窗户上的铁栅栏，落在她披散在背部的卷曲红发上，沉默地将她拥紧。

只要稍微想到和苏洛有关联的事，心口就会莫名疼痛起来。卢奎莎把一只手移至左胸，轻轻按了按，感到指尖下的皮肤一鼓一缩地抽搐着。

心脏仍在跳动。接着，她又伸手摸向自己的半边脸颊，反反复复地摩挲着，发现那里没有一滴泪水，就像用水晶线取走他性命的时候那样，尽管悲伤到了极点，却哭不出来。

是这样吗？这就是我的本性吗？

那个男人直到最后都爱着自己。即使再生气，至少仍愿意与她争吵拌嘴，仍然会愤怒地向她诉说他的苦闷，而不是连最起码的交流机会都不给予。

而自己，同样也是爱着他的吧。所以她成全了他的愿望，将他的生命终结在自己的手里。

可是，她却辜负了他的一片心意。

在那一天到来前，把疑惑藏在心里——这也就意味着，要在风暴来临之时，坦明一切。

苏洛留下的那番告诫，并不难理解。他希望她前去告密，把心中认定的事情，禀报给龙王。

至于日期……毫无疑问是阿尔斐杰洛起兵的那一天，也就是龙王第二次派大军出征攻打济伽王的那一天——

整件告密行动的重中之重就是要掐准时间。苏洛要她赶在那致命的错误出现前提醒龙王。这样，他既能保全卢奎莎，又不失他对阿尔斐杰洛的忠义——他自认为在爱情与友情间能做到两全其美。

恐怕苏洛早就预感到，阿尔斐杰洛会趁龙族大军远征、内部空虚之际向龙族发难，于是提前找到卢奎莎，对她作出了这条指示，以保障他和阿尔斐杰洛倘若不幸失败了，卢奎莎也不会受到株连，被龙族清算。

其实，苏洛早已经意识到她之前提过的凶险，意识到将来可能会与阿尔斐杰洛共同走向毁灭，所以才会决绝地和她分手，目的就是要把她排除在计划外。

这个男人，用他那愚笨的方式保护着卢奎莎。他既不想辜负所爱，又不愿坑害同伙。所以，苏洛要求她必须等到阿尔斐杰洛起事之后，才能向龙王举报他们谋反的事实。

然而，柏伦格的泄密，打乱了苏洛的安排。没想到他居然是白罗加布置在阿尔斐杰洛身边的一个眼线。在窃取到重要的情报后，这条毒蛇先于卢奎莎把一切泄露了出去。

卢奎莎还来不及向龙王禀明，龙王就已经从白罗加那里得知了叛贼的计划。这么一来，她就没办法撇清嫌疑了！

“在讨伐逆贼的战斗中，你要亲手斩杀阿尔斐杰洛最大的帮凶，也就是你曾经的恋人苏洛。只有这样，你才能证明自己的清白。我也可以借机替你向两位龙王大人美言，保住你的安全。”

那日在彩虹桥上，白罗加带人截住了她，作势要将她逮捕起来。那时，卢奎莎就已经猜到了他的意图。支开吉芙纳后，白罗加果然开出条件，要求卢奎莎戴罪立功，证明自己绝无谋逆之心，以此获取龙王的谅解。

没有任何拒绝的权利，卢奎莎答应了。她完成了这笔交易，在剿灭叛军的过程中，亲手诛杀了苏洛。事后，白罗加没有食言，确实有在龙王面前为她争取。

可最终，她还是被关进了孤塔。

龙王不会轻易原谅她，执意要惩处这个与反叛者关系过密的女人。白罗加无法忤逆，只能接受龙王的旨意，亲自把她押送过来。今后的岁月，她将终生待在狱中忏悔，在杀死挚爱的无尽悔意里，痛苦煎熬。

这座牢笼，也许正是对她“玩弄爱人情感、摆布他者人生”残忍而又深刻的惩罚吧……

 

CCXXVIII

 

离开监狱，回到卡塔特山脉，在通过彩虹桥的时候，白罗加像是要扫除掉沾染身上的晦气似的，使劲甩动着自己的衣袖。

明亮的月光照亮他的身形，与外界别无二致的月光，让他想起了孤塔监牢里卢奎莎凝望窗外的那一幕，想到这里，白罗加的心绪更加烦躁，猛然加快了行走的步伐。

短短两日，彩虹桥的看守者几度易主。先是杜拉斯特被阿尔斐杰洛打伤，随后临时接替他的扎杰斯又在先前的平叛战斗中被龙炎严重烧灼，不得不回去休养。刹耶的军队早已撤退，所有叛徒尽数被诛灭，但是龙族刚刚经历过一场大战，不敢有丝毫懈怠，龙王便派了资历深厚的守护者莫伊宁前来站岗，代替扎杰斯，认真把守着这座由凡间通往龙族圣地的桥梁。

莫伊宁恭立以待，向白罗加发出殷勤的问候。过桥的男子却根本没有理会他。匆忙的脚步声在透明七彩的桥面上敲打着。看得出来，白罗加正被烦闷的心情所困扰。

“你回来了。”桥的另一头，柏伦格正等在那里，笑脸相迎。月光给他铂金色的卷发镀上了一层银。“那个女人没用指甲挠你吧？”

“挠我做什么，”白罗加愤愤地回答，“又改变不了结果。”

“那她有没有骂你？”

“她一句话也没有说。”

“啊，真是意外。”

以前在卡塔特总是故意装作关系很疏远的两人，在阿尔斐杰洛死后，终于没了顾忌，开始频繁成双出入。他们沿着笔直的山道，一条通往“龙之爪”最近的空中小路，边走边聊了起来。叛乱结束后，龙王特邀所有参与平叛的龙术士在山上暂住几天，以防刹耶王出尔反尔，再派军队过来侵犯。如果不出意外，明天下午将举行一场论功行赏大会，晚上还有盛大的庆功宴等着众人出席。龙术士们的住所都安排在“龙之爪”，彼此之间成了邻居。

山风吹过白罗加略显凌乱的黄白色长发。他急急而行，一路无言。柏伦格侧眸注意到身旁好友愤懑的情绪，仿佛浑身上下笼罩着一股随时要下暴雨的乌黑云团。

“叛徒已经伏诛，帮凶也都处置妥当，一切都井井有条地进行，你怎么反倒看上去好像不太高兴？”

“和一开始说得不一样。”白罗加颓废地叹了口气，“我之前向她保证一定能免除她的罪，可是事情的结果，你也看见了。”

“你竟然真的想放过卢奎莎？”柏伦格为好友的表现深感讶异，眨了眨眼睛，“她可是那两个男人的同伙啊。”

“有什么比亲手杀死自己最爱的男人还要痛苦的惩罚呢？”白罗加想起一小时前在龙神殿议事大厅因为替卢奎莎说情而被两位族长严厉训斥的场景，不禁感到胸口的郁气更加深重了，“可是龙王不肯松口，还派我去押送卢奎莎，等于让我背了个黑锅。那女人虽然什么都没说，心里一定在痛骂我没用。这比说我不守信誉更让我愤怒。”

“我真没想到，你竟会对她动了恻隐之心。”

“不，卢奎莎根本不是重点……”二人经过广阔无垠的“龙之影”。岸边的浅滩山石上，有三名人形的海龙族战士正坐着小憩。他们身上有战斗留下的可怖伤疤，用雪白的绷带紧紧缠绕。惨烈的大战结束了，终于有了休养生息的时间，之所以变成人类的形态，应该是为了方便包扎伤口。再往稍远位置的“龙之躯”眺望过去，一头火龙缠绕在山腰的四株龙心果树上，头枕在尾巴上晒月光浴。一长条形似树枝的巨疤清晰地分布在他腹侧的躯体，从肚腹一直蔓延到尾部，伤处的鳞片被外力剥落，斑秃秃一片，看样子是被高热的雷电劈灼所导致的。当二人从高处走过时，较近的三名海龙族族人立刻抬起了头，远处那头打瞌睡的火龙也突然睁开紧闭的双眼。他们看似疲倦，耳朵却依旧灵敏，眉宇间带着警戒的神色。白罗加意识到，下面的话不能让这些家伙听见，于是压低了说话声。“跟你实话实说吧，我趁机试探了龙王的态度。他们似乎对当初设立首席的目的产生了怀疑，所以并没有要再立一个首席的意思。至少短期内没有这个打算。”

“为什么？就因为阿尔斐杰洛之乱？”

“龙族此番的损失太惨重了。光是受那家伙牵连而死的龙术士，算上他自己，就有八个。龙裔就更不用说了，阵亡者高达十三名。这还没算上守护者。”

“他们也不想复立乔贞？”

这个名字让白罗加愤怒，但他没有发作，只是摇了摇头。

“不立乔贞，也不提携你。你们俩可都有不小的功劳啊……对了，修齐布兰卡呢？这家伙的战功不比你和乔贞低。”

“不知道。自从他中途离开战场后，就再也没人见过他了。故作神秘的家伙！”

撇开行踪不定的修齐布兰卡不说，没想到就连光荣回归的乔贞都没能挽回龙王的欢心……明明他们曾那样恳切地希望他回来稳定大局，扑灭阿尔斐杰洛的叛乱之火。柏伦格不禁在心里叹了口气。龙王的心思，比危险的深海还要难以捉摸。

“首席的位子，看来要空悬喽……以前从来没有这种情况。”

“阿尔斐杰洛的动乱，给了他们非常大的刺激。他们的自尊心被深深地伤害了。”

柏伦格觉察出白罗加的怒火，温润的金眸划出一丝暗光，“那个逆贼，死了都依然能够坏事，阻碍你的晋升之路。这个世上，再也没有比他更令人不快的恶徒了吧。”

“不，不是的！不是您说的那样！”

一个突然响起的激辩声，把柏伦格尖酸刻薄的骂声给盖过去了。

循着这个声音望过去，相谈甚密的两人这时才注意到，有一名男子路过了他们身边。他就是彩虹桥原来的守护者杜拉斯特。先前因为被夜袭到山上的阿尔斐杰洛打断了肋骨，因此并没有参加平叛，这两天一直在后方休养。

“杜拉斯特，你的伤那么快就痊愈了？竟能到处乱跑。”柏伦格拢了拢头发，眼睛朝周围乱瞟，假装不去在意对方出言反驳自己的事实。

杜拉斯特没有理会他阴阳怪气的态度，向他鞠了一躬，道，“首席……阿尔斐杰洛大人他，不是你们所说的那种人。”

尽管意识到自己的称呼不太妥当，立刻改了口，然而杜拉斯特有意为叛徒开脱的态度，还是惹恼了一旁的白罗加。

“你凭什么这样说？”

“我的存在，即是最好的证明。”杜拉斯特的眼神毫不动摇，“他本可在大开杀戒之时轻取我命，但他却没有那样做。”

这番言语彻底惹恼了白罗加。他倏地把脸贴近杜拉斯特，离他只有一英尺之近，愤怒的琥珀色眼睛近距离斜视着他，企图用骇人的气势威逼他改变说辞。

“噢，我猜你大概是想提醒我，你是他的一个爪牙，没有被肃清干净的潜在拥护者？随时准备复辟他邪恶的事业？”

柏伦格在边上笑而不语，仿佛在看这名守护者的洋相。

“我……”杜拉斯特的脸变得比雪人还要白，就在他喘息不定之际，白罗加再次发出连续的断喝，压下他想要申辩的话语。

“别自作多情了！你没有死是因为那个男人把目标对准了我，才会漏掉你！你只不过是命大而已！事实是，你在同情一个叛徒，一个害死了众多龙族战士的罪人！杜拉斯特，你曾被公认为卡塔特最富资历和经验、同时也最为忠诚的守护者，但是非常可惜，那些人只判断对了前面两点。”

杜拉斯特感到胸腹一阵绞痛。断掉的两根肋骨才刚刚接上，然而白罗加暴风骤雨般的喝叱声，却仿佛一个铁锤猛击向他的胸口，要将它们硬生生地砸断似的。在那强大的气场下，他不得不深深地低下头，表示屈服。“我没有为叛徒辩解的意思……”

“你已经在做了！”

“我很惭愧，白罗加大人……是我失言了。我为自己的轻率，向您、向柏伦格大人致歉。”

白罗加锐利的豹眼紧紧盯着躬身赔罪的守护者，一直望了有半分钟，才终于态度松动，同意他离去。

杜拉斯特从白罗加身边走过，但是柏伦格突然抓住了他的手，把他拉了回来，红软的嘴唇凑近他的耳廓。

“回答我一个问题。一定要诚实。阿尔斐杰洛·罗西兵败身亡，最终落得个死无全尸的下场，你觉得他可怜吗？”

杜拉斯特被迫回过头，脸庞的肌肉微微抽搐。“……就像您说的，他是逆贼。我不会可怜一个逆贼。”

“很好。”柏伦格笑着松开了手，“但是，光说空话还不够，我会一直注意你的行动。要是再让我发现你有心袒护那个逆贼，我就把你扔进孤塔。”

 

CCXXIX

 

山风轻捷地拂拭而过，迪特里希下意识地闭了一下眼睛。一小截从树上飘下的断叶贴在他右眼角附近的皮肤。他伸出手，把它拿掉。

余光瞄到T走了过来，迪特里希向他挥舞胳膊，让他坐到自己的身边来。

低矮的守护者宿舍木屋就在身下，但他们却很自然地在山坡上休息。大概是两个人都不知道该进行怎样的开场白，他们安静了一会儿，直到迪特里希觉得无聊了，才挑起了话头。

“好静啊。除了风刮动树叶的声音，别的什么都听不见。”

“嗯。你说得没错。”

“其实，平时的卡塔特也不喧闹，但是今夜，格外宁静啊。”

T侧过头，看着身边的壮汉。“你好像在感慨些什么。”

“卡塔特的夜晚，可不多见哟。小子，你来这儿时间还太短，等超过十年，你也会怀念月亮的。”

让这名粗糙的大汉如此感慨的东西，居然是外面世界再寻常不过的黑夜。不过，像现在这样的景致，在卡塔特山脉却是千年难得一见。两位龙王在平乱的战斗中消耗了太多精力，已经非常劳累了，无力再继续维持结界的运转，但是保护卡塔特的结界又不能全撤，因此思虑再三，他们仅仅消除了其中的一项功能。本来，覆盖卡塔特全境的结界就有着多重作用，制造太阳一直凌空照耀的假象，应该是这诸多的功能中最没有实际意义、可以暂时关闭的形象工程。就这样，阿尔斐杰洛叛乱平息后的当晚，卡塔特迎来了一个难得的月明之夜。

月亮——那美丽的银盘，正高架于柔软的云絮间。而那轮平日里永不坠落、意寓卡塔特永不败亡的太阳，此刻却悄然下场，消失了踪迹。真实的晚景装饰着卡塔特山脉的天空。所以，他们才能如现在这般静静地坐在山坡上抬头赏月。

月光透过树叶，在地上洒下银色的光斑，犹如一个又一个美丽但脆弱的梦。迪特里希用自己仅存的左眼痴迷地望着它们。鲜有的柔和笑意，流淌在他的嘴角。

“对了，我还没正式向你致谢呢。”独眼大汉蹬了蹬有些坐麻的左腿，换了另一个坐姿，“你的剑术相当不错。才刚入门，就已经练到这个程度了。”他一边夸奖道，一边用粗实的拇指指向自己的右眼。那里正被黑色的眼罩包覆着。乍看之下，着实像个海盗。因为瞎了一只眼，他没有参加白天的作战，一直在宿舍里休息。“那天若不是你救我，我丢掉的绝不只是这只眼睛。”

“这没什么。”对方的称赞让T浑身不自在地扭动起来。从小到大，他被人称赞的次数寥寥无几，而他从来都不曾习惯。他来卡塔特还不到三周，照正常程序，必须在奥诺马伊斯门下练习剑术满两年才算毕业，却因为叛乱的爆发，使修行不得不暂停。“我师承奥诺马伊斯。是他传授给我剑术。你要谢就谢我的老师吧。”

“傻瓜。奥诺马伊斯是这里所有人的老师。”

“也包括龙术士？”

“当然。每一个长老都是大魔导师。但那些人的剑术跟奥诺马伊斯相比，可就一个天一个地了。不过要是变回龙的形象，剑这种东西，也就不再需要咯。他们自己的爪子就是剑。”

T没有接口。他本来就想把话题岔开。既然迪特里希这么做了，他自然觉得很安心，不会再多嘴多舌地绕回去。

“瞧我，扯到哪儿去了。”壮汉苦笑着挠了挠自己鸟窝一般的乱发，回过头来看着他。“总之，你这家伙给我的印象很不错，除了那古怪的代号。虽然你不肯告诉我你的真实姓名，但是你这个朋友啊，我交定了！”

“随你高兴。”T深知拒绝无用，便放弃了挣扎，撇过头咕囔一句。

“作为你的朋友，给你一条忠告。”迪特里希一向爽朗的话声，忽然变得苦涩起来，“永远不要和首席扯上关系。否则，你将来就只能用一只眼睛看月亮喽。”

类似的告诫，他从前就说过，如今又一次旧话重提，足见他对首席的忌惮。而他的眼睛，正是被前任首席给刺瞎的。一想到这儿，对任何事物都无比冷淡的T，紫色的瞳眸忽而闪过一丝惊讶之色，终于再也止不住心中的好奇。

“你是怎么惹到那个前任首席的？”

“是反贼。”迪特里希强调，神经质地四处张望了一阵，“别乱叫。除非你活腻了。”

“好吧，你给我说说，你和那个反贼有什么渊源？”

望着T突然变得兴趣盎然的面庞，迪特里希心里暗自惊奇。他觉得自己没什么可隐瞒的。或许，他早就想找个机会发泄了吧。在被迫做出那些违背本心的事之后……

“他啊，以前也算是我的朋友，虽然我知道这关系比橡皮筋还要脆弱。托他的福，我能离开这里到人界去。我们经常结伴出行，喝酒，睡觉，沉醉在温柔乡。你知道的，那种能寻欢作乐的地方。”他神色暧昧地朝青涩的紫发同伴挤眉弄眼，尽管后者一脸懵懂无知。“那段日子真快活啊。后来发生了一件事……他被诬陷杀人。而我则在审判他的法庭上，做了假证。在害他坐牢的众多推力中间，也算有我的一份功劳。这只眼睛，”话到此处，迪特里希以掌心轻按住眼罩，“就算是为当初的行径赔罪吧！”

“所以你才会那样说，叫我不要和首席来往。”T低声呢喃，脸上的表情仿佛在思考人生，又像是为迪特里希感到难过。

“吸取我的教训吧，小子。对你没坏处。你以为上帝是个瞎子，殊不知祂什么都看在眼里。”

上帝？他说的究竟是哪个宗教体系下的上帝呢。T不是一个虔诚的信徒，尽管他出生的地方也曾经充满了福音，但在他还很小的时候，他就被上帝遗弃了。因此，他从来只相信命运。而命运之神又是谁呢？“他杀了谁？又是谁诬陷他杀人的？”

“哎，这话说起来可就长喽。你最好不要知道太多。我只能告诉你，那是桩冤案，公认的冤案。但没人会给他翻案。再也不可能了。总之，他被人构陷，在孤塔白受了五年的罪。”

“如果是这样，那他反而是一个受害者了？为了反抗龙族对他的压迫，才会走上反叛的绝路？”

“话可不能这么说。许多人为奸作恶，都是从自以为是受害者开始的。那个男人心怀异志，勾结外族，发动叛乱，给龙族造成了难以估量的损失，不要说足可抵消之前所有蒙受的冤屈，他就算死上十次，百次，也挽不回那些因他而逝的生命。”迪特里希黑色的左眼异常深邃，脸上有着与粗犷的外表不太相称的冷静与缜密。他正踌躇要不要把原委一并说出，一抹人影却忽然在视野的远端一闪而过。独眼立刻瞪圆，看了又看，当确定来人的身份后，放射出不可思议的光亮，“那个人——”

T顺着壮汉的视线，也发现了那个男人。身穿高档质地的天蓝色连体衣裤，套着修长的墨蓝色毛边拖地大衣，肩披浅黄色褶皱围脖云肩，胸前坠着一个简约的、木制的十字架，这名好像贵公子般优雅的男性，一头褐色的头发被月光照得发白，年龄约莫三十出头，此刻正在二人眼前的浮空山道上款款通过。这人一定来头不小，否则不可能会有一名守护者特地在前方为他开路。同时他一定是名稀客，不然迪特里希不会那么吃惊。他看那人看得几乎着了魔，瞪大的眼珠子一转也不转，让T不禁想要知道对方的身份。“这人是谁？”

迪特里希从地上站起来，以便自己伸长脖子去眺望。“沙卡西尔特。”他回答。

“不认识。”

“你当然不认识。连我都没见过几次。”

“他是谁？”

“在卡塔特被称作‘那一位’。我给你讲得通俗点，他就是人龙契约的始发人，所有龙术士之父。人类与龙族签订契约共生共死的计划，就是他最先提出来的。”

“哦，那应该是个了不起的大人物吧。”T附和道，不禁朝男人的方向多看了几眼，却没有站起来。

“可不是么。”尽管对方已经走远到只留下一个指甲般大小的背影，迪特里希依旧没有收回远望的视线，始终行注目礼，“那男人对龙族的意义绝不仅仅是战略上的贡献那么简单。毕竟除了吕尼基昂家族的赞助外，那男人同样也是出资不少啊。”

“吕尼基昂家族？”这家伙怎么尽说些叫人听不懂的东西呢。

“就是龙术士派斯捷·德·吕尼基昂大人的家族！喂，小子，能不能稍微了解一下历史再问话啊？”

“我不是很了解。原来龙族的背后还有这些人在支持。”

“没有这些庞大的贵族财团，你以为密探的工钱是谁发的？还有龙术士大人们外出公干的差旅费。真以为他们会免费给龙族卖命啊？”迪特里希一屁股坐下来，双手抱在胸前，说得头头是道，“我可是听说，这个叫沙卡西尔特的男人是布拉班特公国的一名高官，时任布鲁塞尔神厅的厅长一职，与罗马教廷有着非常紧密的联系，在当地算是个相当有头有脸的人物了。他一般不会来这儿。没想到今天居然会大驾光临。难道是被阿尔……那个叛徒的事吸引过来的？”

T安静地听着独眼的壮汉自说自话。离大战完结只不过几个小时，那个主谋的姓名，居然已经成为一种禁忌了。大家仿佛达成了共识，没有人敢直呼这场骚乱策划者的名讳，好像只要从口中说出它，就会招致更大的灾祸。向来不拘小节、大大咧咧的迪特里希，如今居然也变得这般谨小慎微，为迎合舆论的风向而压抑自己的天性。T想，自己应该也要学习。

这个表面和平宁静的世外桃源，内部涌动着看不见的可怕暗流。T有足够多的时间去感受它们。而他要学习的东西，也还有很多，很多。

在二人看不见的地方，守护者已将贵客带至雄伟的龙神殿。外貌气宇轩昂的男子踏上台阶顶端，分立两旁的值班守护者训练有素地向他行礼，并目送他进入殿堂。

入夜已经有五个小时了，两位龙王却没有安歇。他们忙碌了近一天，修补被异族军队击破的结界裂隙，征调族人回收阵亡者的尸骨，并在祭坛举行葬礼，告慰亡魂。处理完这些事务后，他们回到议事厅，接见了一个个战后幸存的龙术士，以及所有的臣民。疲乏的身子越发沉重，身下的椅子也似乎变得坚硬刺骨起来，股间早已坐得麻木，但是等候觐见的那个人非见不可，因此直到现在他们都没有退朝就寝。

因为一直没空用餐，他们便派人去膳房取来两碟面包干，脆枣，还有两杯刚热好的核桃牛奶，一边小口咬着食物，一边迎接贵客的到访。

“噢，你来了。”宝座上的海龙王看到对方缓步走进大殿的身影，立刻放下手中的食物，热情洋溢地直起了上半身。

男人个子很高，双眼碧绿，鼻梁挺拔，皮肤白皙。他鲜少踏足龙山，不是龙族子民也不是龙术士，但两位龙王却对他尊敬有加。

火龙王抬手示意，很快就有人把舒适的座椅放置在大厅中央，供他就坐，同时搬来的还有一张长方形的小桌子，上面放着和两名族长同一规格的睡前餐点。

“你们太客气了。”沙卡西尔特弯腰回礼，感谢两位族长的盛情款待，端正地坐了下来，拿起桌上的杯子，饮了一口温热的牛奶。

双方的交谈，由例行的寒暄开始。先是沙卡西尔特对卡塔特失去了一名首席级别的人才表示遗憾，礼貌地询问了一下有关数小时前那场激战的过程。海龙王尽可能平静地回答他的问题，感谢了他的关切之情，言语中却似乎在怀疑他如此提问的用意。沙卡西尔特谦和地表明自己绝无窥探两位龙王是否打算另立首席的想法，随即献上承诺，将会一如既往地对卡塔特进行资助。

每年，沙卡西尔特都会向卡塔特进贡金银、玉璧、香料、布匹、美酒、粮食、种子以及陶瓷等贡品，但每次都是派手下拉车送来，本人几乎从不出面。今年的贡品，已经在路上了，算算时间，明天上午就会抵达。没想到居然正巧赶上二代首席叛变……还在朝圣之路上的沙卡西尔特得到这个消息后，立即改变行程，马不停蹄地赶来觐见两位龙王，安抚他们的心。

“太感谢了。”直到沙卡西尔特许诺将继续在经济上支持龙族的这一刻起，火龙王苦闷了一整天的心情才终于有了些许起色，“你一直以来的慷慨，使我们受益良多。有你和吕尼基昂家族作为后盾，卡塔特就能永存，不会走向灭亡。”

不会灭亡吗？一路走来看到的情景，听到的议论，都让沙卡西尔特难以忘怀。从彩虹桥开始，到龙神殿结束，这一路上，所有眼睛接触的面庞，耳朵接收的声音，都与积极无缘。族人的歌声缭绕山间，并非为赞美英雄而唱，是为了追念死人。无数伤者哭丧着脸，踉跄地走过他身边，眼角含着拭不去的疲倦和泪水。

永不落的太阳，落下了。龙族战胜了对手，可是，这一夜，没有人为此高兴。因为他们的伤亡太过巨大，超乎想象，而教训又是那样惨痛。他甚至听见有人说：龙族完了。

“明晚我们将举办一场庆功宴，犒赏所有在这场战斗中为我族出力之人。如果你肯赏光出席，一定能使晚宴的气氛更添一层红火。”

海龙王饱含热切的邀请之语，终于让沙卡西尔特邈远的思绪返回到这场正在进行的交谈。

“不了。”他连忙温和地回绝，“我本该去朝见教皇，中途听闻噩耗，才转道赶至这里。今年的贡品已经在运送过来的路上了，不出意外的话，会比我本人晚些时候到。”

“我们该如何回报你的诚信和热情呢？”火龙王竭力挽留，“至少，请留宿一晚。”

沙卡西尔特站了起来，对他们鞠了一躬，“朝圣之旅恐难耽搁。我很遗憾。等吃完这些点心，我就会上路。”

 

CCXXX

 

“我进来了。”

贴着门这么关照了一句后，派斯捷轻手轻脚地进了屋。大门没有上锁，门里空无一人。他哼着走调的歌，大步流星地穿过客厅，直奔卧房。推门而入后，床边椅子上坐着的丹纳，正一脸局促地望着他。

“她……怎么样？”

派斯捷搓了下自己的大拇指根，紧张得好似一名在求婚现场等待恋人回复的示爱者。他不知道接下来该说些什么。床上的人背对自己，一动不动，似乎还没有苏醒。丹纳的举动证明了这一点。她把指头放在唇边，小小地嘘了一声，提醒他不要喧哗。

由于在战场被敌人施以了精神攻击，回到卡塔特后，耶莲娜没有和其他龙术士一起谒见龙王，身体不适的她，早早地在安排好的住处睡了下去。已经过去了好几个小时，还没有醒过来吗？派斯捷忍不住朝隆起的羽绒被张望过去，却只能看到耶莲娜肩头散落着的奶油颜色的长发。如果丹纳没有守在这里，他一定会绕到床的那一端，凝视她的睡颜。

“主人还没有醒。”丹纳盯着派斯捷。后者正无精打采地靠着门背。“你不要吵她。”

“睡了那么久，该不会是精神状态还没有稳定下来吧？”

“不好说。应该只是单纯的肉体疲累。”

“如果她醒了，你可以通知我吗？”

“我不会通知你。不过我可能会和亚尔维斯说。”

“啊，太好了。”派斯捷右手握成拳，暗自鼓劲，然后指了指门，“那么，我先出去了？”

丹纳点头同意，派斯捷又朝床的方向望了一眼，确定躺着的人没有动静后，终于认命般地转过身，关上房门离开了。没过几秒，丹纳的超强听觉便告诉她派斯捷已经出了别墅的大门，一双美眸流露出叹息的神色，转向“熟睡中”的主人。

“好了。他已经走了。”

话音刚落，被褥就发出了细碎的蠕动声，接着，床上的女子缓缓转身，靠着床背坐了起来。她两眼朦胧，头发散乱，肌肤却是健康的樱色，脸上的神态找不到半点憔悴，可见她的身体已然恢复无恙。

耶莲娜自己就是个治疗的高手。即便是再有针对性的精神攻击，经过这些时间的治疗也早就根除，不会留下任何后遗症。

“我都听见了。”她看着丹纳。“你说，你会告诉亚尔维斯。”

“就算我不说，这男人待会儿还会过来的。你总不能一直装睡。”

耶莲娜目光低垂地望着被子，好久都没有说话，只是慢慢地用手把头发梳理整齐。

丹纳眯着眼睛打量她，“不去向他道谢吗？不管怎么说，他救了你。”

“我知道，我当然知道。可是……”苦恼地沉默了一会儿，耶莲娜摸了摸自己的脸颊，两只手一直就这么放在上面，好像害羞的少女企图遮掩爬上皮肤的红晕。“我实在想不出有什么可以答谢他的方式。”

她没有办法去面对那个男人，所以才会想出装睡的昏招。因为已经没有什么东西可以表达自己的感激之情，于是只能装作什么事都没发生过。

看到主人又露出了那熟悉和常见的犹豫表情，就连丹纳都不禁感到无语了。她很少干涉主人的事，尽管二人几乎形影不离地生活在人界，但是经过了这么多年，对主人在处理派斯捷这个追求者的态度上所表现的优柔寡断，丹纳一向很不耐烦。

“嗯，大概只剩下以身相许……了吧？”美丽的火龙族女性单手捧住腮帮子，说道。

尽管只是句调侃的戏言，耶莲娜纤细娇柔的身体还是忍不住猛地震了一下，眉头剧烈地跳动着。但很快，她就冷静下来，好像认真思考起一件人生大事一般，去想丹纳的话。

似乎从两人认识的第一天起，派斯捷就对耶莲娜产生了难以言喻的好感。他为她的美貌所倾倒，曾多次向她送花表白，却又在追求她的同时，与诸多名门淑女保持往来，旁若无人地乱搞男女关系。尽管至今仍是单身一人，但若要算起所有交往过的正牌女友的数量，恐怕手指和脚趾加在一起也远远不够。

有关派斯捷身上的桃色新闻，耶莲娜就算不去打听，那些消息也会像风儿一样自动飘拂到她的耳中。这样一个花心、不自爱且厚脸皮的男人，耶莲娜当然不可能会接受他，因此一次也没有回应他的求爱。如果不是因为自己在战场多次受过他的眷顾和救助，像这种喜好渔猎女色的纨绔子弟，耶莲娜除了深深的厌恶外，不会有第二种感情。更不用说他还知道自己那么多不光彩的事。

偏偏，他又是她的救命恩人。也正是因为他可以毫不计较地在自己需要他的时候出现并帮衬自己，耶莲娜才会在对待他的问题上显得如此纠结。就这么一纠结，六十多年过去了。

相识那么多年，派斯捷仍然没有忘记她。明明可以来者不拒地和年轻贵妇们约会，却又始终对她保留着一份深情，只要一有机会，就会像蜜蜂盯着花朵那样围在她的身边打转献殷勤。耶莲娜看不透派斯捷那分裂而又统一的本性，同样，她也看不透自己的心。

猛力掐了一下脸上的肉，疼痛的触觉终于让耶莲娜剥离了思绪。她发现，她在生自己的气，为自己满脑子想念着那个男人而感到愤怒。她一方面认定派斯捷过于轻浮和放荡，但一方面又十分依赖他，把他当作自己遇到危难时可以去寻求扶助的人。奇怪的是，她自己都不知道这莫名其妙的依赖感，究竟是从什么时候开始建立起来的。

她想，自己对他的那份亏欠，也许会一直背负下去吧……

派斯捷从耶莲娜在“龙之爪”的临时住宅里出来，脚下生烟一般直接奔向了彩虹桥。他没有去找亚尔维斯，因为他大概知道对方的去处，多半是找他的老朋友雅麦斯去了。而派斯捷自己，也有要寻找的人。

在他所行进的山道的左手边，一个山坡上的圆形凉亭里，派斯捷看到了两个海龙族的人——奥诺马伊斯和托达纳斯。

虽然知道偷听别人说话并不是君子的行为，但他还是没忍住放慢脚步，用魔力强化了一下听觉，想听听看那两人到底在聊什么。保重、告辞之类的龙语，乘着风钻入派斯捷的耳中。原来，他们只是在互相道别。

多年的交情，造就了无懈可击的默契，使他们能通过彼此的表情得知对方想要说的话。奥诺马伊斯和托达纳斯其实并没有说多少，在周围溢满悲伤的山风中，在刚刚结束了一段惨痛的内斗与外战之后，这场短暂的重逢，给两人带来的宽慰，远远大过喜悦。

奥诺马伊斯的心情不言而喻。自己亲手教出来的弟子，向自己的族群掀起了叛旗。无论用怎样的语言去安慰他，都是徒劳的。倒不如给他时间，让他自己慢慢走出来。

让他深感欣慰的是，失踪十年之久的挚友，竟然奇迹般地“复生”了。在龙族遭遇危难之际，他来到战场进行支援，算是这段灰云密布的黑暗时光中为数不多的一项佳讯。奥诺马伊斯觉得，至少，在托达纳斯站在身前、与自己双目相对时，心中所有的痛苦都得以抚平。他是那样真实，仿佛他们从来没有分开过。

托达纳斯在海龙族的资历与最年轻的长老奥诺马伊斯大致相当，年长布里斯一个辈分，在族人中间广受尊敬，却因为常年跟随在主人身边，而长时间地远离卡塔特，同时，他还是一个喜欢到处漂泊流浪的旅行家，骨子里的不安定基因让他最痛恨过循规蹈矩的生活，是守旧而不知改变的龙族中少数具有探险精神的人。不过，就算再怎么放浪形骸、我行我素，像这种长达十年不与族群联络的失踪行为，在过去也是绝无仅有的。

但是奥诺马伊斯并没有询问这其中的缘由。如果托达纳斯觉得有必要向他说明，就不需要他来询问。既然他不说，那自己的担心也是多此一举。他们就是这样亲密而又默契的朋友。

隔着老远距离的派斯捷感觉空气中有两道微弱却不失犀利的余光向自己射过来。二人早就发现他在偷听，这让他不好意思再继续待着了。他尴尬地挤出一个抱歉的笑容，挥了挥手向老师他们告别。如果托达纳斯在这里的话，那就说明自己要找的那个家伙，尽管不在卡塔特，但是并没有离得很远。

彩虹桥隧道的出口外，是一片白雪纷舞飘拂的寒冷世界。沿尚未开辟的小径，翻过两座低矮的小山，没费多少工夫，派斯捷就找到了他要找的那个人。

因为提前感知到对方的魔力，当派斯捷以一个造作的滑步登场方式出现在自己身后时，修齐布兰卡一点都没觉得惊讶。

飘逸卷曲的银蓝色长发随身体的转动被甩到背部，修齐布兰卡回过头，不是立刻，而是在大概想清楚对方会质问些什么、自己又该如何应对他的质问后。

“果然没有走远啊。”两人的肩头洒满月光。“我就知道，你在附近。”派斯捷的声音，在风雪的侵蚀下，染上了一丝清冷的低温。

“我在等托达纳斯。”长发的神父表情漠然，跟任何时候一样。“你看见他了没有？”

听上去，他还准备走。这让派斯捷有些生气了。“闭嘴，该我问你才对。”他双手环胸，以一副检察官审讯犯人的姿态，问道，“十年了，修齐布兰卡，你到底去哪儿了？龙王派人发疯一样地找你，找托达纳斯。”

“我知道。为了甩掉柏伦格和柯罗岑，我也算用尽全力。”

“噢？听你的意思，你是故意跟我们玩捉迷藏？为什么不想让别人找到你？我需要一个解释。”

“你真的想知道？”

“别废话了。快说。”

“行，那我就说了。”修齐布兰卡直视着他，“但你必须保证，你不会告诉其他人。包括亚尔维斯、耶莲娜、龙王。谁都不能说。”

派斯捷皱眉想了两秒，“这我可说不准。我得听完再做决定。”他听到对方发出了冷嘲似的轻笑声。

“我在为达斯机械兽人族做事。”修齐布兰卡毫无预兆地说，“我现在是济伽王的部下了。”

派斯捷的后颈，顿时一阵针刺般的剧痛，仿佛有无数根尖物在扎他的颈椎。眼前的这个男人，他的身姿，容貌，声音，无疑是自己相识数十载的至交。可是，他却忽然开始有些不认识他了。

“济伽王派他的将军找到我，要我帮他做事。他们人多势众，我别无选择。但是在成功之前，这事儿决不能声张。否则，我就是第二个阿尔斐杰洛·罗西了。”

为什么他可以如此淡定而又坦然地、若无其事地说出这些话？“没错。龙王绝不会饶恕你。”派斯捷万分肯定地说道，惊讶于自己竟没有大声质问他通敌的原因，在短暂的思索之后，只是僵硬地问了一句，“托达纳斯知道吗？”

“你觉得呢？”神父冷笑着反问。

哎，我真蠢。派斯捷简直想骂自己。他当然知道。他陪他消失了十年。也就是说，托达纳斯默许了他的作法。他们主从共同守着一个秘密。何其的胆大包天……

“真是难以置信，他竟然没有阻止你？”

“我费尽口舌才终于说服他暂时不要上报。”修齐布兰卡的语气里有一种不合时宜的轻松感，像是解决了一桩烦扰自己多年的棘手问题而感到满意。他用冷漠的银蓝色双眸盯住派斯捷，眼里却没有任何表示恳求的诚意。“我希望你也可以为我保密。”

派斯捷没有马上搭话。他久久地凝视挚友熟悉的脸庞，想透过那双眼睛望尽他的心底。他觉得，自己看见了一些修齐布兰卡试图隐藏的、让他深感欣慰的东西，但最终他发现那只不过是自己的错觉。修齐布兰卡的眼睛没有一丝波动，犹如一汪死水。派斯捷想要寻求答案，却一无所获。

这个曾与自己背靠着背杀敌奋战、性格迥异但却无话不谈的男人，不知从何时起，和自己渐行渐远，越来越沉溺于他自己的世界。这种倾向让派斯捷忽然产生了想要避开他的念头。但他必须弄清楚，这个男人甘心投身于敌营的目的，以及他正在进行的事。他从来都不会放弃拯救自己的朋友。

“难道这些年，你一直都在‘缓冲地带’？”

修齐布兰卡没有承认，也没有否认。

“天呐，我们曾经去攻打济伽，而你居然就窝藏在他的宫殿里……”派斯捷一脸震惊，“济伽要你为他做什么？”

“我不能说。”

“我们什么时候能再见面？”

“不知道。”

“有什么是你知道的，或者可以跟我说的？”

“没有。”

至少从目前的情况看，修齐布兰卡的立场依然向着龙族。他被困济伽王领地整整十年，为敌人所差遣，却在阿尔斐杰洛举兵颠覆卡塔特的时候赶到战场，杀死了文坎普达耳，用实际行动证明了自己的忠诚。不……也可能是因为，那个将军是济伽王宿敌的部下。他的忠诚，究竟归属于谁，就连派斯捷都吃不准了。

“最后一个问题。为什么不向龙族求救？”

修齐布兰卡表情麻木，毫不动容，仿佛早已预料他会这么提问。

“你这次回来支援，是你擅自做主溜出来的，还是异族放行？我猜是后者，因为他们到现在都没派人来追你。他们相信你会回去。但是他们为什么会对你有这种信任？”

“我向济伽承诺过。”

“你现在地处龙族势力保护范围。就算你撕毁承诺，他们也没法拿你怎么样。”

神父再次发出冷嘲的轻笑，但这次给人的感觉却像在笑自己。“你这家伙，眼睛很毒嘛。居然能发现这个盲点。”

“我果然没猜错……”见对方不打算进行反驳，派斯捷迅速作出反应，“修齐布兰卡，你是自愿受异族摆布的吗！为什么要为龙族的敌人服务？！”

“因为那里面，有我不能放弃的东西啊。”

银蓝色长发的男子，那张有着中性化之美的白净脸庞，突现出一种让派斯捷感到陌生的表情，那感觉，就像一个没有任何欲望和感情、精神世界极度空虚的人，忽然间坠入了爱河，深深地迷恋于某件事。

“你个不知深浅的混蛋，居然为了这种原因通敌。”派斯捷呆呆地、有些迷茫地望着他，两眼闪烁而迷离，一时不知该怎么续上话，停顿了两秒，“除非……你另有盘算？”这时，他茫然的眼睛突然聚焦，毫无预兆地正对上修齐布兰卡的双眼，连他自己也不知道为什么要这么做，在纤长刘海的缝隙间，寻到了那极不容易辨识的一丝眼神变化。片刻的思忖过后，派斯捷继而用一种强制的、单方面断绝交流的口吻说，“如果是这样的话，我们的谈话就此结束。祝你好运！”

这么说完以后，派斯捷猛然转过身来背对自己的好友，作出任由他离去的态势，结果由于转身动作太快，使他错过了修齐布兰卡那稍纵即逝的真情显露。从来都很淡漠的长发男子的脸上，首次因为被他人理解而显现出异常的、好似受宠若惊一般的表情，双眼投出热切的目光，紧紧地凝注着派斯捷矮小却挺拔的后背。

一个高瘦的人影阻挡了去路，险些让迈步离开的派斯捷一头撞上。循着主人的气息赶来会合的托达纳斯，正面容慈祥地停在他的身前，把双手背在身后，微笑地俯视他，好像已经等了有一会儿时间了。因为太过担忧好友的处境，而使注意力全部投入于谈话中，派斯捷竟然没在第一时间发现这头海龙的靠近。

“谈完了？”托达纳斯问道。

“如果我没猜错，你们要打算继续失踪了，对吧。”派斯捷用一次叹息排除掉胸中的憋闷感，说。

“看来，你都知道了。”托达纳斯咕哝一句后，把目光转向主人，“我已经和两位族长请好了假，也把我们这十年的情况给解释清楚了。我说，我们遭遇上一个很厉害的流浪异族，被他扔进了异次元空间，迷失了好多年才突破出来，回到现世。为了不让他们怀疑，我加了不少细节，比如我们是在哪里遇上那个敌人的，怎么跟他交上的手，那家伙的外形、能力，以及被那个空间放逐到宇宙之中的漂流经历。谎话编得如此圆满详细，连我自己都要信了。故事的最后，我做出了一个保证，说我们俩这次下界，是要找那个家伙报仇。他们便应允了。条件是，不准再玩失踪，必须定期和卡塔特联络。”

“嗯。”修齐布兰卡放心地点了点头。他们主从消失了那么长时间，龙王势必会盘问到底。应付他们的问题肯定需要费一番唇舌，托达纳斯还得向挂念了自己十年的友人奥诺马伊斯赔罪，给他一个交代，所以才让修齐布兰卡在这里等了那么久。

“现在就回去吗？”托达纳斯抱怨般地叹了口气，“哎，真不想再给你扯谎了啊。”

派斯捷适时地插话道，“你也知道这混小子不好带吧。”

“如果能和你搭档，我说不定会轻松很多。至少不会摊上现在这桩麻烦。”

话虽然这么说，可要是让派斯捷知道济伽王看准的使役对象，是以实力为标尺的话……他会不会受到打击？总之托达纳斯没有点破这一点。但是他故作姿态的回答，却让修齐布兰卡大为不爽。

“你确定，你跟这家伙合得来？”

“啊，出现了出现了！”指着好友的脸面，派斯捷神情夸张地嚷起来，“你露出了失宠的表情哎，修齐！”

“不要那么叫我——”刹那间，修齐布兰卡的脸色又难看了一分，“我后悔从异族手里把你救出来了。”

“你要救的不是我。听着，你必须自救。”派斯捷难得露出正经的表情，尽管仅维持了一秒。他抓抓脖子，背过身去，“我们这次就当没见过。一路珍重。”

离别来得非常突然。但修齐布兰卡已经做好了思想准备。他心领神会地朝友人点点头，无言地向他表示感谢，然后，在忽然因变大的风势而疯涌向自己的飞雪中，跳上了变回巨大海龙形体的托达纳斯宽阔的背脊。

目视那对远远飞走的主与从，派斯捷心头思绪繁杂，在原处站着望了好一会儿。片刻前托达纳斯所说的“回去”，究竟指的是回布鲁日，还是敌人的领地？因为这个问题，派斯捷感觉自己正经历一种前所未有的煎熬。就在他因此事焦头烂额、对周遭潜在的危险麻痹大意时，一个比他高出不止二十公分的男人，突然从身后的死角窜出来，带着热度的强壮手臂勒住了他的脖子。

——不过，这只是一种无害的、同伴间用来增益感情的打招呼方式。

“一个龙术士竟然毫无防备？”来者歪了歪脖子，从派斯捷脑袋后面亮出自己的脸庞，紧贴他的耳朵说道，“敌人虽然退了兵，但斥候说不定还在附近徘徊。你可得小心你的头。”

“我脑袋要是不保，你可得陪我共赴黄泉。”

根本不用回头，派斯捷就能猜出来，亚尔维斯一定在嘲笑自己。果然，揶揄的波光在那双火红色的瞳眸里摇荡着。亚尔维斯松开胳膊，往边上移了半步。

“我刚看到托达纳斯带着修齐布兰卡离开了。可惜来晚了一步，没能说上话。真没想到啊，他们还活着。自作主张地消失，又出现，真像那两个人的作风。”

派斯捷被他的话牵动，再次朝挚友远去的地方遥望着。“亚尔维斯，你有没有听过一个守护者传开的说法？”生涩的低语，挤漏出咽喉，“他们说，龙术士里面一半是正常人，另一半是疯子。我现在觉得，这话有点道理。”

“疯子的比例也没有那么高吧？”亚尔维斯挠挠头，“最多三分之一啦。”

“说说你认为是的家伙。”

“唔，背后说人坏话，好像不太厚道哟？”

“我先提名一个，柯罗岑，那个书魔。”谁都知道，柯罗岑在龙术士中是个极不合群的家伙，只喜欢与他的书本相伴，随身的书袋好比一个无底洞，装着数不胜数的书。“他可以在任何场合看书，哪怕在战斗。要是哪天不幸遇险被敌人抓住，恐怕当敌人慷慨地允许他留下遗言时，他也不会放下他的书吧。你猜他会说什么？‘请让我看完这最后一页。’”派斯捷故意把声音压得低哑，学习柯罗岑的语气。

“如果爱一样东西爱到极致就算是‘疯’的话，那休利叶岂不是也算了？”

亚尔维斯这话刚一脱口，就意识到自己该闭嘴。

派斯捷浅蓝色的眼睛里，浮动着晦暗的眸光。他花了一些时间，才从脑中浮现出那位发明狂友人的形象。并非因为记忆模糊或薄情健忘，而是强迫自己忘记他的音容，否则也许就永远也无法从痛苦的思念中挣脱出来了。

依赖身高优势，亚尔维斯从侧面偷偷瞄了他两眼。在这时候提起主人的亡友，确实让气氛变得有些扫兴，但自己也着实无辜。不管怎样，这个话题总是派斯捷先挑起的头。这可不能怨他。

两人的交谈中断了一会儿。让亚尔维斯惊讶的是，身旁沉默的男子很快又说话了。

“贾修。”派斯捷突然说道，让提名游戏继续下去。“杀人成瘾的疯子，自然也算。还有……”

“还有谁？”

亚尔维斯本以为他会提阿尔斐杰洛——这个使卡塔特损兵折将、由盛转衰的元凶，但他却说了一个亚尔维斯根本没想过的名字。

“修齐布兰卡。”派斯捷吐出这个名字，破颜而笑，嘴角有一个浅浅的酒窝。“我最好的两个龙术士朋友，都榜上有名。我也真是造孽啊。”

一个为了生存，和异族进行交易的男人，当然是疯狂的。但是以派斯捷对那名男子脾性的了解，他明白修齐布兰卡臣服于济伽，绝不只是乞求活命那么简单。他不是个贪生怕死的人，他愿意吃软，却绝不可能屈从于威逼和利诱。若有人试图用强硬的态度迫他就范，那就是在异想天开。修齐布兰卡不但不会让步，反而会以十倍、百倍的暴戾和凶悍奉还回去。他不可能因为打不过敌人，而去做一个投靠敌人的软蛋。

派斯捷想，他一定是被别的什么东西给绊住了。某些足以令他妥协、甚至着迷，并与济伽王逼迫他做的事情有关。所以他才不得不委身于那群异族。这里面一定藏有隐情，如若不然，那他就真的是疯了。

 

CCXXXI

 

午后的阳光犹如淡金色的薄雾，穿过窗户上的栅栏，落在室内上好的实木地板上。长长的一夜过去了，太阳终于再次光临，把卡塔特山脉的每一个角落都照得明亮而温暖。

有一名守护者举止礼貌地叩响了门，并被允许进入。这时候，乔贞和布里斯刚刚吃好午饭，正坐在餐桌边上聊天。

“乔贞大人，”守护者先是恭敬地看了一眼正襟端坐的海龙王后裔，然后才将目光转向他身边的男子，“龙王大人召唤你。”

终于来了。布里斯的蓝眸微微闪动着。现在他们所在的地方，是“龙之爪”山脚的一套二层楼别墅，与其他龙术士暂住的华宅，除了房型和装修风格略有不同外，本质上并无任何区别，都属于接待来宾歇脚落榻的客舍。“龙之巅”的首席居所曾先后入住过两任首席，目前却是无人使用，不知道还将空置多久。

昨日傍晚，龙王在敌军撤退、叛贼伏诛之后，召见过全体龙术士。但那只是简单而必要的慰问，并未涉及任何有实质意义的话题。现在，他们终于要找乔贞谈谈了。这场布里斯早有预感的召见，一定能改变某项令他不满的现状。

听到传唤的乔贞本人还没有反应，布里斯就先站了起来，“我陪你一起去。”

“这……”守护者面露迟疑，犹豫了半晌，终于下定决心，进行劝阻，“不好意思，布里斯大人，请您留步。龙王只召见乔贞大人一人。”

只单独传见乔贞？是何缘故？布里斯感到不安的情绪开始占据自己的心。他看了看守护者，又连忙把头转向仍然靠坐在椅背上的乔贞。

乔贞慢悠悠地拿起银叉，叉了半块奶酪送进嘴里，细细咀嚼，直到吞咽完毕，才离开座位。“你在这儿等我。”他对布里斯说。

“不行。别想把我支开。”

乔贞没有拒绝布里斯的坚持，拿餐巾擦拭掉嘴角的油渍后，随守护者出了门。等他们穿越数条山道，登上神殿台阶，抵达终点以后，守护者终于鼓足勇气拦下了布里斯，恳请他不要进去。乔贞朝他摇了摇头，布里斯只好留下，候在殿外，目送主人修长的身姿逐渐没入大门的阴影。

乔贞走得很慢，步履沉重而艰难。望着他微驼的后背，布里斯突然一阵鼻酸。他分明是与巨龙齐寿、身体机能永保巅峰的原初之龙术士，可是他远去的背影，却好像一个饱经风霜的老人。

两位龙王一如既往地威严而尊贵，高雅的白袍一尘不染，在宝座上严肃地俯视乔贞。

“两天前，你响应我们的召唤回归，作为全体龙术士的精神领袖，身先士卒迎击异族之王刹耶和我方叛徒阿尔斐杰洛组成的联军。”火龙王的声音。“而你也果然不负众望，展现出一名首席龙术士应有的实力，在战斗中挫败了叛首。”

乔贞有些尴尬，愧不敢当地低下头。他没有取得任何胜利。与阿尔斐杰洛的较量，虽然曾一度压制过他，却被他用黑魔法反击，化解了不利局势，并未分出最终的胜负，后来又被雅麦斯插了足。最后是集合了所有巨龙部队之力，给予阿尔斐杰洛重创。而终结其性命的最后一击，更是由白罗加打出的。如今，火龙王竟将这功劳归于他头上？

“不，我只是做了些微小的事情罢了。”尽管因为低着头，没有人可以窥视他的表情，但那双盯着地面的蓝灰色眼睛，却因为诧异而微微张大，显示出乔贞对于火龙王的说法感到不可思议的情绪。

“叛乱结束了。对于每一位剿敌有功的战士，我们都理应嘉奖。”海龙王的声音。“不过，可能是我等寄托在你身上的期望实在太高。我必须要说，尽管你在这次战斗中表现得很出色，但是还不够出色。”

乔贞没有回答。

“缺乏决断的人，是没办法胜任首席龙术士这个高位的。”火龙王的声音。“你还需要更多的努力才能再次赢得这头衔。比如，学会如何迅速了结一名与卡塔特作对的祸首。”

乔贞依然没有回答。他既不反驳，也不说话，恭恭敬敬地低着头，固守沉默。这冷静到近乎冷淡的反应，超过了龙王的想象，让他们感到不快。在被明褒实贬地训斥后，始终保持情绪稳定的乔贞，在龙王看来，无疑是一个顽钝而不服管教的臣子。因为那缄默不言的态度，本身也是一种不恭敬、不驯服的表现。

他内心怎么想？他在怨恨他们？痛诉他们的冷酷无情？一定是那样。他脸上的淡然、平静一定都是伪装。事实是他很愤怒，只不过，在他们面前，他知道不能把这些感情表露出丝毫。

“你觉得我们对你太过严苛了吗，乔贞？”火龙王问。

“绝无此事。”乔贞本已有些走神，盼望着谈话能快些结束，但是当火龙王如此询问后，立刻挺起腰杆，脱口回答，“接受两位族长对我的考验，将是我终生学习的一门课程。”

“对，你说得对极了。这正是考验。”海龙王说，“我们能理解你承受的压力，也希望你可以尽快走出这段低迷。下午的论功行赏大会，你就不要出现了。好好享受晚上的庆功宴吧，今后我们将继续……”

后面的话，乔贞好似都没有听见。

当他恍恍惚惚地从大殿里出来时，第一个听到的便是布里斯快速靠近的脚步声。他的龙族从者已然凑到跟前，一脸关切地瞅住他。

“他们怎么说？你看起来面色不太好。难道……有什么坏消息？”

迎视着布里斯逼问的目光，乔贞慢慢抬起头。“他们要我在今晚的庆功宴结束后，回人界。”

“什么？”蓝发的男子瞬时之间屏住呼吸。现实与自己期盼的结局，有着太大的落差。他用了一秒钟时间，尽量把自己惊愕的叫声压下去，“我去和他们说！”他甚至在这句话还没说完的时候，就转过身抬腿冲向龙神殿的大门。

乔贞从后面把他拉住。

“不，不要去。求你了，布里斯。千万不要。”

在主人再三的恳求下，布里斯终于止住了不断迈向前的步伐。他紧盯着地面，深呼吸一下，试图排解掉这突然从胸腔涌上来的怒气。他被两位龙王对待乔贞的凉薄态度冲昏了头，以至于险些连眼下是什么场合都分不清楚了。凌厉的蓝眼睛环顾四周，布里斯知道，乔贞在顾及他们的谈话会被门口值勤的两个守护者听了去。但他是海龙王大人的后裔，他可不怕别人的议论。他用杀人的目光扫视不远处的那两名守护者，眸中包含着胆敢泄密就把你们干掉灭口的恐怖气息。两人不禁抖了抖肩膀，把脑袋别开，装作什么都没有听见。

尽管布里斯仅凭眼神震慑，就堵住了所有可能会在背后乱嚼舌根的家伙们的嘴，不过乔贞为了慎重起见，还是把他拽下了阶梯，一直拉到神殿前方空地矗立着的日晷雕像前，才放下心来。

布里斯横眉瞪向乔贞，眼里溢满了怒其不争的火光。他不是一个易怒的人，但现在，他却无法抑制自己的怒火。他没用多少力气就甩开了乔贞抓住自己袖子的手，却把自己的手甩得生疼。“你接受了？你认命了？你要回人界？”他不断逼问。

“我希望这样。”乔贞轻描淡写地回答，“这就是我想要的。”

“他们怎么可以这么对你？”

“他们怎么不可以。”

“不，我不接受！”

“当首席有什么好的。”乔贞按住布里斯愤愤不平的肩膀，淡淡地诉说着，“去人界，到处看看，总强过待在这里被囚禁。你该为我高兴才对。”

说完，乔贞冁然而笑。他越是恬淡，越是表现得不在乎，布里斯的心就越痛。和他相处了两个多世纪，就算是动物也该有感情了。可是龙王却对这个劳苦功高的男人弃之如敝履，需要的时候召他过来，一旦危机解除，就迫不及待地将他驱逐。纵使自己用尽心思，都无法使两位族长回心转意。那么多年被冷落，被弃置，好不容易等来重新能建功立业的一天，本以为会有转机，结果却是一场空欢喜。而他布里斯，何尝没有高估自己在族长心目中的地位。积累多时的怒气，驱使着海龙的指甲死死抠紧手心，直到皮肤上被撕扯出一道道鲜血直流的伤口。

藉由人龙契约的连接，这股痛意马上传向了乔贞的神经系统。他无可奈何地耸肩对眼前这名蓝发的龙族男子苦笑起来，像是拿他没办法似的，“这可不行啊。还记得我以前自残的时候，你教育过我什么来着？‘你的命，不属于你一个人’？就算考虑到这个原因，你也不该这样做。”他边说边抬起手，把手掌翻给对方看，仿佛在对他叫苦：我这里很疼。

因为找不出任何反驳的话语，布里斯只得狠狠地白了他一眼。

收回了脸上的笑意，乔贞凝视对方的眼神，变得认真起来。“你陪我一块走吗，布里斯？”

“现在？”布里斯觉得自己提了个蠢笨的问题。如果这男人需要自己陪伴，那么不管终点在哪里，都可以马上动身。布里斯愿意陪他去天涯海角。他想，他们的旅程，也不会有终点。

“我想去一个地方。”

乔贞感慨似的说着。随着这句自语，他的脸上出现了一个笑容，一瞬间仿佛年轻了许多，变回了三十二岁时的样貌。

“啊……是什么湖吗？”

问题是试探性的，但布里斯的口吻却十分笃定。在这样的话语落下后，他几乎可以听见眼前的人类逐渐加速起来的心跳。

乔贞没有再说什么。但他的笑容却比刚才那一刻更深，带着欣慰和感念的情愫。阳光洒向他胸前衣衫下半隐半现的银色吊坠，纯白的光在金属表面游动。

布里斯动也不动地注视着乔贞渐渐沾染上生机的眼眸，看了好久，然后眯起双眼，笑着回应道，“好。我陪你。”

 

CCXXXII

 

议事大厅挤满了人。五名龙术士和五名契约龙族聚于人群前方，站在高台之下，后面是龙族两大族群的族众，和所有参加过战役的守护者。

趁龙王还未开讲前，靠左位置的派斯捷朝队伍另一侧的同僚张望过去，意外地发现平排而站的龙术士人数，用一只手就能数过来。

白罗加和菲拉斯站在最中间，左右两侧分别是柏伦格、德文斯，柯罗岑、丁尼斯。派斯捷和亚尔维斯在最左边，最右的则是耶莲娜和丹纳。

卡塔特曾经群星荟萃，现在却因为阿尔斐杰洛的缘故，而逐渐没落。存活下来的龙术士，只有寥寥几人。

第二排开始，是未签订契约的龙族子民。雅麦斯，卡缪斯，俄彼斯，费扬斯，翁忒斯，玛纳等人就在其中，按地位的高低贵贱安排位次。从第六排起，是一大群褪去了平日的重铠装束、身着各色绸缎礼服的守护者。一些人身上还缠着涂抹了药物的医用布条，但几乎个个都是精神饱满，情绪高亢，满面笑容地等待论功行赏大会的开启。

只有这点人。派斯捷暗想。他没见到修齐布兰卡，这不奇怪，但是连卢奎莎都不知所踪，迟迟没有出现。扭头朝后看过去，他发现吉芙纳躲在族人的包围里，面容暗淡得好似糊上了一层灰，那个站位即使在平民阶层中都算非常靠后，而她本不该被划分到那么后面的位置。雅麦斯的两旁是布里斯最要好的伙伴卡缪斯和俄彼斯，他们的追随者却没在那里。不对，派斯捷提醒自己，布里斯应该算进契约龙的行列。可是乔贞……也不在第一排呀。

一个守护者骤然闯进大厅，钢铁战靴在冷硬的大理石地板上敲出一声声闷重的脆响。他穿过数列人群，直奔节节台阶而去，似有要事向族长密报。派斯捷扭回脖子，目光随他的身形而动。这名守护者在众人的瞩目下，步伐急切、气喘吁吁地登上高台，停在两位龙王中间，对他们耳语。

“乔贞大人下山了。就在刚才。布里斯大人……也走了。”

尽管他的声音轻微得只能在半径几米的区域里传播，但是在听完他报告的内容后，白发苍苍的两位老者还是表现出硕大的惊愕。

“什么？在这种时候？”海龙王尽量压低声音。想不到自己的那个子孙，竟然会跟着乔贞离开养育了他多年的故乡。尽管惊讶，但是族人早已召集，列位英雄正在下面等候，一切还得照常进行。考虑到布里斯对乔贞的感情，他会选择追随主人出走，其实早就该有所预料了。

一阵中气十足的话声响彻四周，火龙王起身站在高台上，向众人致词，拉开了典礼的序幕。大家的注意力被纷纷牵引，没人再去关注那个悄悄退出大厅的守护者了。

随着火龙王逐个宣布每人的姓名和战斗中的英勇事迹，所有平叛有功的龙术士都被表扬了一遍。随后，两位龙王慢慢走下王座，来到阶梯中间，向诸位功臣致以亲切的问候。海龙王称他们为卡塔特的救星，并亲自为他们每个人别上了一枚精致有型的胸针饰品。饰品由纯金制造，约有饼干大小，金牌上装饰着立体的巨龙雕刻，用美丽的红宝石镶嵌眼珠。

“这次能成功击退敌人的侵犯，实乃我族之大幸。”海龙王庄严宣告，“你们每个人都是英雄。卡塔特永远不会忘记诸位的恩情。”

两位族长对五名龙术士一视同仁，表达了崇高的赞誉，但是他们的嘉奖和恩赏，也仅限于此了。他们认可了每一名龙术士的价值，但没有一个人能比其他同僚特殊一分。诸人的战功不分高低，排位不分先后。正因无法区别谁的功劳更大，也就无法确定谁有资格代表龙术士。两位龙王不立首席的意向昭然若揭。一切明明白白，谁都看得清楚。

自1019年起，传承了二百四十一年的「首席龙术士」一职，终于后继无人。显然，龙王迂阔地坚持，剩下的龙术士——若将乔贞排除在外——没有一个人能够胜任它。

因此，大会开了没多久，就草草收场了。白罗加为此感到大失所望，龙王却欣喜地宣称庆功晚宴很快就将开始，希望每个人都能从中享受到乐趣，忘掉这场动乱给卡塔特带来的负面影响。

人界的月亮悄然爬上枝头，高处的龙山却依旧阳光明媚。重新启动了结界的全部功效，龙王再次将自家的领土笼罩在严密而周到的保护|伞下，隔开外面世界的纷扰。

庆功宴毫无悬念地选址于龙神殿的宴会厅。出席者逐个通过坚实巨大的花梨木门进入厅内。五位龙术士和各自从者分开，被安排于龙王和众长老所在的主桌就坐。他们的契约龙和族人们一起，坐在与主桌相邻、略微靠后的两张桌子旁。宽敞的宴会厅一共铺满了十五张巨型圆桌，出席者多达两百人。一直到每张圆桌都摆满了香气四溢的鲜花和菜肴，众人这才后知后觉地发现，前任首席乔贞依然没有露面受赏。细碎的质疑声开始渗入空气，渐渐有人奇怪乔贞的缺席，甚至还有人问起了卢奎莎的去向。有传言称乔贞一气之下离开了卡塔特，理由是龙王拒绝让他重登首席之座；而卢奎莎则被扔进了监狱，只因她是苏洛的前女友。

“乔贞已回到人界。”海龙王亲自出言解释，消弭众人的疑惑。“他自愿接替波德第兹，完成他未尽的使命，监视东方蠢蠢欲动的敌人。为了保护我族的安全，他还来不及参加庆功宴就已动身赴任，即使肝脑涂地也在所不惜。他即是全体龙术士的前辈，更是你们应当效仿的榜样。”他赞美的声音诚挚而热切，以致于旁人丝毫听不出这只是他随手捻来的谎言。说到此处，海龙王话音一变，开始用严峻的苛责语调叙述后面的判决。“至于卢奎莎，此刻正在孤塔，痛悔自己的罪过。我们需要看到她的态度，以此来决定她最终的命运。她是这桩谋反事件的知情者，却秘而不宣，纵容叛贼。我们以包庇罪将其收监。赏罚分明，向来是我族管理之道。”

主桌的白罗加目光微闪，装作低头喝酒，实际上他的耳朵正竖得比谁都高。乔贞的去留问题，他自然格外上心。早些时候，他就从一个守护者心腹那里听闻乔贞和布里斯下山离开的消息，现在，海龙王的托词无疑证实了这一点。那家伙终于滚了，他想，终于永远地和“首席”说再见了。然而属于我的荣耀，属于我的公正，又在哪里呢？白罗加觉得自己突然间很想摔杯离席，可是他的身体却没有听从大脑意志的指挥，始终浑浑噩噩地在原地僵坐着。

既然海龙王发了声，众人自然也再无疑问了。所有人都陶醉在美酒和花香之中，充分地享受这依靠无数血泪和汗水所换取的战后休闲的时光。

宴会厅里充斥着人们的交谈和碰杯声，在诸多的嘈杂之中，更有优美动人的旋律流淌着。门德松提斯特地挑选了族中最精通音律的乐手们前来表演助兴。小号声，竖琴声，笛子声，充满了宽大的宴会厅。应龙王要求，他们演奏的全部都是喜乐。欢快的音符跳跃在空气中，仿佛精灵在放声咏唱能消除一切悲痛和忧伤的歌曲。

晚宴现场如此热闹，一点也看不出来族内刚刚经历过一场应对叛徒和入侵者的恶战。第二桌圆桌旁，雅麦斯摆在面前的空酒瓶，形成了一片杂乱的水晶树丛。他喝了数不清的树莓果酒，任酒精稀释自己的情感，却依旧消解不了翻涌胸中的愤慨。觥筹交错的声音，谈笑的声音，奏乐的声音，刀叉碗碟互相摩擦的声音，刺进他的耳道。最后，所有的声音都化作一个固定的旋律，嗞嗞嗞嗞，无限延续——好似一支永远只有一个音调的曲子。

众人因何欢喜？有什么事值得这样放肆地庆祝？难道他们忘记了昨天的那场血战吗！

第二任首席阿尔斐杰洛的叛变，给予龙族旷古未有的惨痛打击。历经三次恶魔降伏战的重创后，依靠人龙共生契约所取得的短暂繁荣面貌，顷刻间被打得粉碎。休利叶，杰诺特，波德第兹，英格利忒，苏洛，麦克辛，贾修，包括作乱者阿尔斐杰洛本人……八位龙术士，世界的守护者，抗击食人怪物的猎手，由于这场战乱，瞬间折损近半；同时离开的还有十数位巨龙同胞，马西斯，高德李斯，桑契斯，乌路斯，尤兰纳，欧尼斯，吉艾斯，希赛勒斯、尼克勒斯兄弟，以及最让两位族长痛心疾首的许普斯……一个个逝去的名字跃上雅麦斯眼前，令人伤悲。卡塔特的衰败已成定局，再也不可逆转。

雅麦斯眯起微醉的红眸，郁郁不乐地紧盯主桌席位的火龙王和海龙王不放。显然，他们正是为了让大家尽快遗忘昨日的血战，才将这次宴会搞得如此弘大。雅麦斯一眼就看穿了他们的把戏。他们心急火燎地给平叛者颁发奖章，举行庆功的狂欢宴，而不去对敌人近期有可能会再次入侵的危机做好防范工作。看看这举国欢腾、不知将持续多久的晚宴，再看看，他们操办的那些阵亡族人们的葬礼。

所有人，都是在昨天傍晚、战斗结束后不久下葬的。投入的精力，远不及此番庆功宴的一半。十三名龙裔逝去了。这就是人龙共生契约让龙族付出的代价。本来，如果只雇佣普通的术士，不把龙族子民捆绑进那个生死契约上的话，消逝的只可能是人类。

死去的契约龙大多灰飞烟灭，尸骨无存，根本打捞不得；非契约龙倒是好找些，但因为从数千米的高空战场坠落地面，尸身都摔得零散了，非常难以找全。龙王一心想要抹消这段被人类背叛的耻辱之战，因此所有牺牲者的葬礼都办得仓促而简陋。在“龙之角”祭坛办完集体告别仪式后，所能找回的零星尸骨都被运往死者生前各自的居所附近掩埋掉。从回收遗体到遗体入殓，前后时间不超过两小时，所有为龙族呕心沥血付出生命的战士就这样入了土，在血色残阳的见证下，拥抱永眠。

尽管雅麦斯知道，龙王一时间因为无法接受二代首席的叛乱使龙族损失那么多的龙裔，为了逃避现实才会如此敷衍了事，但他依然为他们冷漠的态度感到心寒齿冷。他在这场浩劫中，失去了马西斯和高德李斯两名亲信。昨晚，他约了翁忒斯、费扬斯及亚尔维斯一起，先后去了“龙之颚”和“龙之牙”的山洞祭拜二人。事实上，也正是从昨晚开始，族人的私祭就一直不断，似在抗议两位族长的作法。

他想，在场的两百来号人里面，应该不止他一个人觉察出龙王急着举行庆功晚宴的目的，是为了转移大家的注意力，但是谁都没有流露过一丝不满的情绪，相反，对两位龙王自欺欺人的举动，所有人都极力配合，反倒让雅麦斯看起来像个异类。

族长的冷漠，不仅体现在对待本族阵亡烈士的态度上，他们还把乔贞给气走了。虽然雅麦斯对人类这种生物历来没什么好感，但他必须承认，乔贞是一个可靠的男人，在这方面远胜过他的后继者。他是一条忠实的牧羊犬，阿尔斐杰洛则是一头贪婪狡诈的狼。如今，牧羊犬终于有了脾气，不再守护他的羊群，而他的离开，更是把布里斯的身心也一同带走了。雅麦斯突然觉得，自己竟有些羡慕这位族人。至少，他有值得自己为之任性一回的对象。

突然，一阵惊叫声从宴会厅后方响起。所有人的目光都落向了出事的那张圆桌子。原来，围坐了十五名守护者的桌子上，有人夹菜时不慎让胳膊碰倒了蜡烛，桌布被点燃，立时火光四溅，冲天而起，好像一条扭曲窜动的火蛇，给狂欢宴带来了一股别样的火热景象。一名专门负责上酒的守护者见此状况，马上反应神速地端来一盆清水。待到火焰熄灭，桌面亦被清理干净、重新上菜之后，众人围观的视线这才慢慢撤去。

派斯捷收回目光，无趣地转动着手里的高级水晶酒杯。这酒杯是我家的。他想。人们吃的、用的，全都是我家的钱。视野范围内，宴会必不可少的组成部分——精致餐具、美食佳酿，大都是由派斯捷的家族所提供。当然，这也不全是他的功劳。沙卡西尔特的人今早刚刚送来了几车贡品，给庆功宴增色不少。虽然，像这种超规格的大型饭局确实非常罕见，但派斯捷每年参加的宴席或者舞会何止百次，换做平时，早就借故溜走了。不过，今天有个令人振奋的好消息。由于到场赴宴的龙术士只有五个，契约龙都被安排去了别桌，当五人围绕主桌坐下时，派斯捷很容易就抢到了绝佳的位置——并非指正当中的主席，那里属于龙王——而是能够和某人亲密接触的一个位置。如今，他的左边是柯罗岑、白罗加和柏伦格。耶莲娜则十分“配合”地就坐于他的右侧。二人中间没有任何妨碍者。身旁女性的一举一动，派斯捷连脖子都不用转，就可以用余光全部窥见。

“你喜欢这道蘑菇黄油蜗牛炖汤吗？”

询问略显唐突，话声压抑着兴奋。耶莲娜舀汤的动作顿时停止了。

迷茫的雪青色眼睛，在身边男人的脸上小心翼翼地停留了一秒钟目光，便又转了回去。“我觉得，味道很棒。”

她是出于礼貌这么说，还是在敷衍我呢？派斯捷望着那张近在咫尺的绮丽侧脸，努力撬开自己的嘴唇，让流利的话语吐露出来，“我很高兴你能喜欢它。请多吃一点。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

当耶莲娜不再看他，重新低头用餐之后，派斯捷沮丧地发现，她将青睐的目光投给了较远位置的苹果沙拉，那道浓稠喷香的蜗牛炖汤，再也没有碰过了。派斯捷僵住嘴边的笑意，露出一副失恋的样子。最终，丹纳都没有让亚尔维斯转告自己，主人醒来的确切时间。这一定是她的意思。他想。她仍在拒绝我。彼此坐得再贴近，灵魂的距离却仍旧十分遥远。而她内心的烙印伤痕，直到现在都没有平复。

他把头扭向左边，看到了一个和自己同样失意的人。功勋卓著的英雄们都在享受这轻松惬意的时光，白罗加却没有融入宴会的气氛。他在喝闷酒，派斯捷注意到，一杯又一杯地想把自己灌醉。而他很快就做到了。红晕蔓上他醉醺醺的脸颊，让他看上去活像一条脱水的赤鲤鱼。柏伦格在旁劝他少喝，但是白罗加不为所动，依旧故我，铁了心地想要摒弃自己的理智。柏伦格劝了半天都没用，只好放任他继续沉沦在酒精的世界里。

在二人左边，柯罗岑面前的餐具格外干净，刀叉一下没动，盘子里连一点食物的残渣都没有。他目光朝下，专注地看着某样东西，显然是把书放在了膝盖上。

截至目前为止，庆功宴已经进行了一段时间，但派斯捷总觉得少了些什么。他看向对面，火龙王正在和一块熊掌较劲，啃得满嘴都是骨头断裂的杂音。海龙王嘴里露出半截鱼翅，花白的胡须上浸满了油水。他们竟也醉心于美食的享用，而不再做更多具有教育意义的训示？派斯捷猜测，他们也许把重要的话留在了后头。

长老们今晚都身着盛装，美美地沉浸在战役胜利的喜悦中，刀叉与餐盘频繁擦碰，敲得噼啪直响。膳房长老瑟兰崔斯为大家的赏脸而捂嘴轻笑，看上去非常得意。唯有奥诺马伊斯没有心情吃喝，一双眼睛时不时地看向两位族长，偶尔捻起倒满红酒的酒杯杯脚，咪一口里面的液体。

所有人都融洽地交谈，一个桌子上，只要有一人笑，其他人也会马上跟着笑。他们干嘛这么高兴，雅麦斯不明白，难道连那些见多识广的老家伙们都看不出来，龙族此番取得的胜利，都是虚假的荣光啊！卡塔特已经残破不堪，异族却没有战败，随时还会来攻打因为内耗的蚕食力量大减的龙族。

这天的庆功宴有八十来个守护者参加。除了端菜送酒的十几名侍者，及龙神殿大门、彩虹桥入口值勤的少数人，所有受邀的守护者整晚都在喝酒，唱歌，跳舞，甚至躲在桌下打牌赌钱，做平日里没胆子做的事。以往甚少参加宴席的原彩虹桥守卫杜拉斯特，由于担心久坐会使肋部的伤痛复发，请示族长让自己早退。火龙王对他的说法不太相信，怀疑他早就痊愈，为了逃避晚宴才佯装有伤。杜拉斯特只得老实回答，自己的身体本来是快要好了，但今早起床时不小心磕碰到了床头柜。半信半疑的火龙王于是向负责给所有受伤者治疗的特尔米修斯长老寻求答案。特尔米修斯作证，说今天上午确实给杜拉斯特接过骨，虽然用魔法催快了愈合过程，但也不能排除再次断裂的可能。火龙王这才勉强批准杜拉斯特回宿舍歇息。但在他起身致谢时，海龙王突然出言强调，要他宴会结束前务必回到坐席。杜拉斯特一脸迷糊地答应了。

与这名身体抱恙的守桥人相反，迪特里希的精力向来旺盛，尤其还特别喜欢吹拉弹唱。他主动上台献唱了五首拜占庭民谣，又连续和人斗了几十杯酒，折腾了近两小时后，终于又累又醉到不省人事，趴在桌上打起了呼噜。但即使这样，迪特里希仍然记得用手掌遮住醒目的眼罩，好让大家忘掉他是个独眼龙的事实。与他同一桌的T滴酒不沾，既没有参与应酬也没有赌博，一直安安静静地坐着，偶尔吃几口美味菜肴。他不喜欢酒精和铜臭的味道，需要自己时刻保持清醒。而在信奉集体主义的卡塔特守护者中间，除了极个别如迪特里希这样能轻易跟人搭上关系的家伙外，也没有人愿意和这样一个无趣又自命清高的新人玩乐。拜这所赐，T得以独享个人时光，不被旁人打扰。他听到在身旁昏睡的迪特里希嘴里断断续续地念叨着一个词，凑耳上前，才发现是“首席，首席……”，紧张得他差点拿手去捂壮汉的嘴。幸亏周围的哄笑声那么大，才没有让别人听见他的梦话。

狂欢宴持续了很久，从入夜开始一直到深夜。酒水快要喝尽，有几桌桌子，已经好久没上新菜了。大厅的气氛变得焦躁不宁，渐渐有人开始不耐烦起来，想要开溜，其中派斯捷、雅麦斯、奥诺马伊斯尤甚。他们分属不同的餐桌，心情却是如出一辙。不幸的是，未经族长允许，没有人可以擅自离开。他们也只好继续忍耐。

其实，享受完一桌佳肴的两位龙王，早有了批准散会之意，但是今夜的事务还没有结束。现在，该是进行下一道程序的时候了。

火龙王突然站立起来。众人见状，原本嘈杂的攀谈声立刻停息，手中的餐具统统被放置下来，眼睛朝主桌看去。睡着的人被立即拍醒，端正地坐着；一些窝在宴会厅后方赌博玩闹的守护者，手脚麻利地回到座位。

果然来了！派斯捷心想。

“众所周知，第二代首席引狼入室，联同达斯机械兽人族的军队向卡塔特发动进攻，意图吞并我族，进而危害整个世界。其恶行滔天，人神共愤！所幸天神垂怜，使叛徒事迹败露，给了我们及时补正的机会。如今，所有逆贼均已伏法，叛乱被镇压，然而酿成的惨祸却带给我族实难承受的重伤。阿尔斐杰洛·罗西因自身永无止境的疯狂和野心，以及对龙族的怨怼，掀起了这场迫使我方子民、迫使所有龙术士自相残杀的灾难。他的下场，他用生命为代价谱写的血的教训，值得我们所有人谨记并且深刻自省，永不遗忘！”

火龙王大气不喘一下，说完他激昂的陈词。人们听了，纷纷点头附和，宣誓自己对卡塔特的忠心。“叛徒阿尔斐杰洛！疯子阿尔斐杰洛！”的喊叫声在四周掀起，洪亮得几乎要震塌宴会厅的墙，对那名曾经为卡塔特立下汗马功劳、却最终走上歧途的二代首席的评判，就这样在已死之人无法开口为自己申诉的情况下，决定了。

他原本是个好人。奥诺马伊斯心想。但他知道自己不能将这话说出来。在他心里，阿尔斐杰洛是一个勤勉好学的学生。正义，善良，就是有点虚荣。然而无端的杀人指控和莫须有的罪名却把他折磨得几欲发疯，而他又是那样地酷爱、迷恋权力。想报复龙族、想从龙王手里攫取最高权力的欲望，使他变得永不满足。他已经立于顶点，当他想要更上一层楼，那他就只有造反了。

“好，好。”火龙王抬抬手，压下众人的叫唤。海龙王也站起来，拂袖示意一名守护者请回杜拉斯特，并让一旁等候多时的侍者捧上最后一道菜。

这道压轴菜只上给主桌。龙王要大家过来分着吃。那是一个装在精致银盖子里的大馅饼，由两名侍者协力抬上来。掀开盖子后，众人发现馅饼铺得比二十四寸的蛋糕还要大上一圈，必须要好几个侍者同时撤走桌上的其他菜肴，腾出足够的空位才能放置。一阵斑鸠肉的香味漫溢开来，但这回可不是把斑鸠像鸽子那样揉进馅儿里的常规烹制法。十二只灰色斑鸠如凸起的宝石般嵌于馅饼表面那一个个对应的凹洞中，死不瞑目地朝天仰望着，鸟头和双翼露在外面，显现出起飞的姿态，好比群龙振翅。

经过数小时的享受，大家的肚子早已满载食物，然而斑鸠馅饼那充满诱惑力的肉香，却再度唤醒了众人沉睡的胃口。不过，由于馅饼只烤了一个，主桌以外的人若想分食，就必须上前排队。

位列主桌的九名长老和五名龙术士自然能先得先吃。侍者手持餐刀，为他们割肉。望着那外形诡异的巨型馅饼，派斯捷觉得自己的食欲并不高，但只要把它吃完，就能和这场了无生趣的宴会告别了。等着喂肉的嘴有很多，到他盘子里的只有一小块，却非常幸运地分到了一个翅膀。派斯捷把银叉刺进肉里，闷闷地嚼了起来，顿时一股醇厚的肉汁喷涌进他的口腔。恰如其分的火候把斑鸠肉烤得细嫩酥口，油润香脆的皮充满了弹劲，多汁的肉和香甜的馅令人回味无穷，远比自己预期得要美味。

其他桌子的龙族、守护者也都移步前来，拿着各自的餐盘，依次领取。随着压轴菜在人群中逐渐推广，宴会的气氛再度回归到初始的和谐状态。众人不禁为其滑润松脆的口感而着迷，啧啧称赞。然而，当巨大的馅饼被割掉一半以后，有一个守护者突然在自己的那一份中发觉了一样异物：灰褐色的硬块，表面毛糙，凹凸不平，一半卡在肉馅的横截面里，与周围的肉质完全不同；另一半却不知道在哪儿。发现这件事的守护者误以为自己吃进了半只虫子，吓得大声尖叫。

恐慌声传遍了整个宴会厅。随后，更多的人吃到了那奇怪的硬物。它不属于斑鸠，既非内脏，也不是骨头。翻过来看，会看见硬片背面还粘着少许肉沫。它们分布得并不密集，只有约一半的人表示自己盘子里有。

那初看像某种冷血动物身上的硬皮、仔细一想就不难得出结论的怪东西，当人们逐渐辨认出来后，所有的笑脸都僵住了。宴会现场死寂得好似刮过了一阵阵朔风。那丑陋的硬块，犹如恶魔的爪子一样握住了人们的心脏。

“这不是……那个叛徒脸上的鳞片吗？”

不知道是哪位龙族人呻|吟般地说出了这句话。从此刻起，诸多圆桌子边，开始有人感到反胃，低头剧烈干咳。更有甚者，为了抠出那东西，死命把手塞进嘴里。

随着答案的揭示，大厅的氛围凝结到了冰冷的极点。

“要吃完。”火龙王闷闷不悦地说，“每个人都要吃。”他歪头吩咐侍者，“给我仔细检查，确保每个人都分到它。关闭大门。没有下嘴的人，不准离开宴会厅。”

天神在上！他们要用这种方式，让所有人记住这场叛乱，和这场叛乱的发起者。

馅饼里的硬物，无疑取自那个男人身上长出龙鳞的部分——那服下尼克勒斯的血肉后，遍布阿尔斐杰洛躯体、摧毁其美貌的畸形鳞片……

龙术士生命消逝时，身体会化作灰，随风散尽，不过有时会因为燃烧得不够充分，留下一些块状的残留物。阿尔斐杰洛支离破碎的躯壳早已灰飞烟灭，能找到的残留物质少之又少，用作烹饪的加料、充当肉馅儿时，自然也只够填充一个馅饼。

刚才火龙王的慷慨陈词，只不过是上这道菜的铺垫。再久些时间，海龙王曾叮嘱杜拉斯特一定要记得回席，也是为了要确保他尝到这道菜。

想必在他们下令清理战场，找回巨龙的尸骸时，便也同时展开了搜寻阿尔斐杰洛残余尸身的工作吧。所有不知真相的人，这时候才明白过来，为什么斑鸠馅饼只做了这一个。能够回收的尸体碎片一定非常少，回收过程一定非常艰难。想不到两位龙王竟真的命人找到了阿尔斐杰洛曾活在世上的最后一点证明，把它们剁成碎块掺进馅饼，烹制成所谓的压轴菜。

令人垂涎欲滴的超大斑鸠馅饼，里面填满了弟子仅留世上的残骸，在自己尚未觉察之刻，便随着食道滑进胃里，不消多时，就会化作粪便。

“慈悲！”奥诺马伊斯感到一股无法消解的悲哀在心间剧烈翻滚。这股情感促使他推开座椅，愤然离席，“你们这么做，和达斯机械兽人族那群食人鬼有什么分别！”

“不忍心吗？奥诺马伊斯，你拒绝接受叛徒的污秽吗？”火龙王怒视着这位过去的时间里曾不止一次公然冒犯自己的长老，眼中含着似要焚尽一切的怒焰，然而表情却显出一丝诡异，好像在得意洋洋地嘲笑对方。他早就注意到，奥诺马伊斯吃下了带有阿尔斐杰洛身体一部分的馅饼。

“他的确是叛徒，”奥诺马伊斯的声调在颤抖，“但他同样也是我的弟子。”

“是的，你的弟子。”火龙王面部的肌肉激烈抖动，嘶哑地吼起来，“正是你那宝贝的好徒弟背叛了助他成才的龙族，逼我们吞下反叛的苦果！他就是条蛆虫，啃蚀着卡塔特！而你居然同情一条蛆虫！”

“您说得没错。阿尔斐杰洛是举起了叛旗。”这名忤逆的长老非但没有退让，反而音量更高。“他的性格中有着诸多难以克服的缺陷，容易被利欲诱惑，并最终出卖了自己的灵魂。然而培养出这颗恶瘤的难道不是龙族自己吗？是你们自己酿出了这颗苦果！”

瞬间只剩下两股声音来回交锋的大厅里，每个人都张口结舌，听得呆住了。被诱骗吃下令人作呕的尸块，一些人觉得怒气难消，可是一想到挑战龙王权威的后果，谁都不敢逾越雷池半步。雅麦斯倒是有这胆量，但他没有必要为一个该死的人类强出头，也乐于见到那位独断专行的祖先在大庭广众之下威严扫地出洋相，于是窃笑着躲在一边，暗中观察事态的发展。

虽然有不少人对族长的作法感到不满，却没有一个敢于像奥诺马伊斯这样公开表达。和他相比，每个人都是懦夫。

“能够灭亡龙族的人，不是阿尔斐杰洛，不是刹耶，是你们自己！需要反省，需要谨记过错的人，也是你们自己！”奥诺马伊斯刚硬的面容犹如一块毫无裂隙的岩石。“如果不把驯服阿尔斐杰洛失败的案例当作镜子来吸取教训，若干年以后就不会有人再来哀悼龙族！停止这荒唐的举动，救救你们自己吧！”

“你——”海龙王歪歪扭扭地站起来，两眼喷射出骇人的怒光。“混账奥诺马伊斯，竟然说出如此大逆不道的话！你这是在诅咒我族？！”

“想要惩罚我，把我扔进孤塔，那就来吧！但也得等我离开这里再说。这场庆功宴，恕我不再奉陪！”

奥诺马伊斯趁气结的族长还未回过神，冷不防地大步穿过宽长的大厅，把一屋子呆若木鸡的人甩在身后。

重重的摔门声阻断了室内的一切混乱。他不知道后面会如何收场。他料想龙王应该不会再强制众人吃那恶心的玩意儿，今晚的宴会将以一个极其震耳发聩的惊叹号走向结尾。但那些都与他无关了。

带着未消的怒气，他快步穿越山道，摆动的双臂抖个不停，根本不记得自己是怎么来到这里的。等意识清晰的时候，才发现自己竟一口气奔到了彩虹桥。一个声音在他身前响起，尊敬地呼唤他。杜拉斯特的暂代者莫伊宁正为自己必须在此地站岗、没机会参加庆功宴而感到郁闷，见着奥诺马伊斯后，立刻两眼放光、笑容可掬地向他示好。

“奥诺马伊斯大人，宴会进行得顺利吗？”

“我很满足。”他似是而非地回答，“没有比这更好的了。”

紧贴面部拂过的风非常舒爽，远比室内那浑浊燥热的空气来得惬意，奥诺马伊斯本以为恶劣的心情将会伴随自己一整晚，但是在舒缓山风的慰藉下，心中的郁结居然奇迹般地慢慢卷走了。他眯起清爽的双眼，向前方眺望，碧蓝的天空好似清水洗涤过一般明净，足以使目视范围抵达极远的彼端。奥诺马伊斯视线不断往前推，看见一只白头黑羽的雄鹰，正飞越过结界边缘外，游嬉于云幕之间。金黄色的两只圆眸，浮动着精悍锐利的光。

眼前跃动的雄鹰，好像一个幽灵，完全夺去了他的心志。

“老鹰？”莫伊宁也看到了那只鹰，为这一发现惊愕得瞪大了双眼，“怎么会飞到那么高的地方来呢？真厉害啊。”

奥诺马伊斯想要说些什么，却发觉自己哑然失声。蓝眸盈满了热泪。苍穹的布幕中，那只矫健的雄鹰越飞越远，头也不回地，融进了纯蓝的边际。

 

  
—  他扔掉了属于自己的战袍，完  —

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于，长得要死的阿尔斐杰洛篇，历时三年半，顺利完结！泪目TVT  
> 需要补充一点：阿尔对杜拉斯特手下留情，是因为杜拉斯特是卡塔特为数不多向阿尔展示过善意、坚信他与雅士帕尔之死无关的人，这一点在“阿尔斐杰洛（78）”的结尾有提到过。  
> 剧透一波：下回是长度为一章的番外篇，主讲达斯机械兽人族，但会有两位特邀嘉宾出场哦~（不卖关子了，就是私奔的乔贞和布里斯啦=.=）
> 
> 番外篇结束后将进入荷雅门狄篇。明明这才是笔者码这篇文章的初衷，居然拖了辣么辣么辣么久……_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 下章见~


	111. 番外篇（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 我 是 让 你 们 牙 痒 痒 的 番 外 -

I

 

地球，某地——

黄金之城，郊外。

闪鸣菈倒挂在树上，样子犹如一只静静休眠的蝙蝠，但他的眼睛却大大地瞪着，斜昵的目光朝树下围攻过来的一群男子看过去。

他们的拳脚足以打裂树干，也能轻松掰折任何一个未成年男孩的手和腿。但那只能对别的人管用。闪鸣菈很清楚，这种程度的力量，根本伤不到自己。

因此他无所畏惧地跳回地面，视线仅在十个敌手身上停留了半秒，便如燕子一般轻捷地掠过众人的包围圈，紧接着一个大跳弹到了半空。

为了能够捕捉到这个灵敏而小巧的猎物，男人们的手部出现了变异，一瞬间生长为灰色的粗粝钢条，好似具有自动瞄准和追踪功能的某种怪异活物似的，所有的铁触手一起对准了一个方向，朝前方的少年射出一大片密集的铁网，堵截他的去路，企图对他进行绞杀。

闪鸣菈在数十根钢铁触手的缝隙间疾走着，敌人的利爪没有一条触碰到他，所有的灰色钢条都毫无理由地垂落下来，无力而沉重，好似地面是一块巨大的磁石，将它们牢牢地吸附住了似的。

闪鸣菈趁势向前跃出，双手抓起其中一个男人的触须——它们早已落在地上，软弱得连地心引力都克服不了。少年白皙的手臂猛然发力，随着挣扎不休的男人的痛苦叫声，新鲜的血肉从两条断手的横截面飞溅而出。随意地把残肢甩到一边，闪鸣菈挥动了一下右臂，他根本没碰触到的那几十条铁触须，顿时从能使人穿膛破肚的丑陋凶器变成了无害而又美丽的泡沫，从地面升了起来。

男人们抬头望去，用凶恶的瞪视来掩盖他们内心的惊惶。他们眼中的少年在毁去所有的触须威胁后，早已无声地飞向半空，此刻正舒展双臂，浅紫色的光芒在他悬浮的、逐渐向机械生物原形过渡的身体周围明灭。由于光芒太过耀眼，看不清楚他兽化的过程，但是遍布周身的高压雷电是那样的明亮而又真实，仿佛整个世界都将在这不断发出喧嚣声的热浪中炸裂。

他想用这最后一击来结束测验。预感到败迹的人群，立刻将半变异化了的身子完整地显现出灰暗的原貌，集聚起全身的雷压进行抵抗。成倍的雷压叠加，使地面膨胀起了一股庞大的、漱漱作响的闪电能量，与来自上方的力量抗衡。

然而，众人的防御在闪鸣菈面前形同虚设。仅仅凭借一个人的雷压，就将十倍于自己的雷压形成的能量波按压了回去。

十名达斯机械兽人族「先锋」歪歪扭扭地倒在地上，痛苦地变回人形，无法动弹。

如此弱小，如此不堪一击。半年前，这些人还能和自己有来有回地周旋十几个回合，但现在，他们统统不是自己的对手了。

停止攻击后，闪鸣菈慢慢下降身子，半蹲在地上，蓝黑色的眼睛里蕴含着毫不掩饰的杀戮欲望，望着地上的落败人群。但他知道，他不能取掉他们的性命。这些都是他的族人，而他们进行的只是一场测试，给远处高坡上的观赏者直观地估测自己实力的一场测试。

闪鸣菈继而转头望向遥远距离外静静伫立着的三抹人影，脸上冷漠而又傲慢的表情仿佛在宣示自己的胜利。所有的对手都已被他击倒，没有任何继续战斗的能力了。他成功地通过了测试，很快就能受到王的提拔。

“闪鸣菈已经成长到这个地步了啊。”从这片小斜坡上看出去，一个充满朝气的少年身姿清晰地映入眼帘。阿迦述王头颈微扬，感慨的声音里透露着赞许。他刀削斧刻般的脸庞轮廓分明，完美对称的五官具有一股石膏塑像般的美感。黄昏的余光照亮他的面庞，让那双如同深海宝石般湛蓝的眸仁在橙黄色的光芒中熠熠生辉。

“是的。完全可以胜任‘将军’，侍奉您左右了。”静立在一旁的安摩尔点头应道。他默默地陪同在王的身侧，一起观看这场测试。作为闪鸣菈的举荐者，可以看到他淡漠的表情中充满了罕见的欣慰和满足。

魁尔斯站在二人身后，沉默地护卫着王，没有说话。

卷动的强风吹起三人身上相似的、粘有羽毛装饰的单薄衣物的边角。秋天的气息在紧粘皮肤的潮湿空气中传播着。尽管夏季已经结束，风中的热度却依然让人感到沉闷和燥动。只能尽可能在穿着上花心思，以保障它们既看起来大方得体又显得舒适透气。三人均把上衣的领口开得极大，几乎要把整个胸脯袒露在外面。腰间围有的虎皮，头颈、手腕乃至脚踝处带着的金质饰品，使他们看起来像当地的贵族。魁尔斯的服饰相较阿迦述和安摩尔要简洁些，但是该披金戴银的地方一样不少。不过，虽然三人衣物上绘制的复杂图案显得很华丽，布料的材质及其做工却有些粗糙，似在昭示着当地并不算先进的纺织水平。但是，在好不容易花时间融入的这个新环境中，也无法再过得比现在更讲究了。

“会舍不得那孩子吗？”阿迦述目视着战斗场，“他从出生的那一刻起，就一直在你的军团里服役。”

“我只会因为他的愚钝而感到生气。他是为了服侍您而生的，但是在他人生的头两百年，却始终是一个无名小卒，只能做一名毫无前途的‘传令官’。现在，他终于到达了他应该到达的位置，能够为您所用了。”

正如安摩尔所言，闪鸣菈原本只是他手下一名普普通通的「传令官」。以他卑微的实力，能跨越无数残酷的战斗成为王的残部苟活至今，绝对是万里挑一的幸运。但是，在过去短短一年的时间里，这个寂寂无闻的少年仿佛终于无法忍受自身的弱小，在阿迦述王接连损失了两名得力的将军、人才逐渐枯竭的当下，突然开了窍似的，实力突飞猛进，半年前荣升为「先锋」，而今，十个「先锋」加在一起都已经不是他的对手了。以安摩尔训练过无数士兵的经验，他能够轻松看穿这样的对手就算一口气上五十个，都会被如今的闪鸣菈全部打败。

所有被击倒在地上痛苦呻|吟的族人，都是安摩尔军团中位列于「将军」之下的「先锋」，已经陪闪鸣菈练习了大半年。他们个个都是精英，但是却连闪鸣菈的一根毫毛都伤不了。其实早在一个月前，闪鸣菈的雷压储量就已经符合「将军」水准的要求，但是要成为一名合格的将军，必须创造出一门有别于他人的新能力，将它敬献给自己侍奉的那位王。就在刚才与十名先锋的对战中，安摩尔惊喜地发现某种东西终于彻底占据了闪鸣菈的肉体和灵魂，他成为了那力量的主导，全权掌控住了它。

“就是刚才改变了所有触条的进攻轨迹，并把它们变成泡沫的‘那个’吧。”阿迦述以一副评头论足的姿态，淡淡地说，“……还有，看不清闪鸣菈变身的过程，恐怕也是受其能力的影响。”

安摩尔忍不住在心中感叹王的智慧和洞察力，缓慢地道出自己的见解，“我没猜错的话，应该是‘修改现实’。连别人看见的画面也能修改。”

“能开辟出这样的能力，真是不简单。”魁尔斯用赞叹的声音说道。

“安摩尔，你把他培养得很不错。”阿迦述侧过头，无法掩饰语气中的喜悦。

得到了王的赞扬，银发的将军当即微笑了一下，随后又忍不住摇了摇头，说，“照他之前的经历看，他可谓是一个不折不扣的庸才，现在却整个人脱胎换骨，变成了一个神童。蠢钝与聪颖并存，或许就是那孩子的特殊之处吧。不过，在我看来，他的资质并不差，只是缺乏外部的刺激。在这黑暗时期觉醒力量为您效劳，正是他天赋的展现吧。”

尽管安摩尔诉说的对象是阿迦述，目光却始终对着远处的闪鸣菈，后者注意到他的视线，感受到指挥官的召唤意图后，快步朝山坡奔来。

“但是，在使用他的时候，切勿投入过多的私人感情。”安摩尔一边望着逐渐靠近的少年，一边继续陈述自己的谏言，“他在我的身边太久了，我很清楚他的脾性。他就像个长不大的孩子，心智还不成熟，对任何事都缺乏兴趣，唯独打架。下命令时，无需对他说明缘由，他没兴趣听，也理解不了，那只会令他困扰。把他当作不会思考的一件工具使唤，才是使用他的正确方式。”

“这是卿的心得吗？”

王忽然改用敬语，沉静的面容带着令人感到可怕的敬畏感，即使他并未有任何动怒的迹象，安摩尔都不禁深深地折服在他的威严下。阿迦述王对底下的族人无所不知，他不该有任何怀疑。

“……我可能说得有些不知深浅。虽然那孩子是我看着长大的，但是您应该比我更了解他才对。”

就在安摩尔谨慎地低下头、自我斥责的时候，闪鸣菈已经来到他们身前，在距离阿迦述两步之隔的位置停下，眼睛冷漠地看着地面，像一头等待族群的首领下达捕食命令的小兽般静默着。

他才刚满两百岁。依照达斯机械兽人族的成长期，还是个亚成年的个体，恰似他选用的人类宿主——一个容颜稚气未脱的14岁男孩。及肩的蓝黑色中分卷发安静地披挂在肩头，在迅捷的秋风中自由飘动。以人类的审美标准，这副宿体无疑是一个百里挑一的秀丽少年。只可惜，皮囊能保存的只有容貌，无法承继其主人原有的性格。闪鸣菈的眼里有一种与稚嫩外表格格不入的老成和冷酷。这具躯体曾经的灵魂已然随其生命一同消逝，成为了一个永远无法追忆的过去，不再具有任何意义或者价值，现在，它只是占用者随意玩弄的躯壳。

闪鸣菈的年龄，透露出一个信息：他是出生在地球的达斯机械兽人。他住着人类的城市，吃的是人类的食物。他对古老遥远的故乡没有记忆，只依稀从族人的口中听说到些许有关它充满荣光的神秘过往。但这并不足以唤起他的思念。他不在乎那些印刻在灵魂和基因之中的无用念头。那些归乡的渴望，无穷的懊悔，都被他舍弃了。这让他能够更加专注于战斗。

阿迦述微微俯身，拨开闪鸣菈因沾了汗液黏在额前的几缕头发，“有没有为你的能力取个好名字呢？”

“没有。”清脆的话语从少年双唇中流出。他薄而稚嫩的嘴唇因缺水显得有些干裂，但他的声音听起来却非常悦耳。他平时很少开口，说话极为简洁，往往只有几个字，或者干脆不说。为王效命不需要语言，只需杀戮即可。

“想一下吧。我打算五天后举行‘尊王仪式’。在那之前想好吧。”

闪鸣菈默默听令，当阿迦述的尾音落下时，他的眼睛突然因感受到一股逼近的气息而转向一边。虽然是同族的气息，闪鸣菈还是全身戒备了起来，当发现前来觐见的是阿茨翠德将军后，才稍稍松弛了精神。

阿茨翠德无精打采地踱步走来，停在适当的位置，躬身向王行了一礼。他穿着单薄的白色棉衣，身佩各种稀奇古怪的羽毛饰物，尤其是头部的装饰最为复杂和夸张。在他看来，这身装扮就像个傻瓜，但他也只能适应。

“你竟然迟到了，真是胆大。”安摩尔冰冷地提醒他。同伴的散漫态度，让他有些生气。

“啊，错过了闪鸣菈的测验吗。”阿茨翠德没有直接回答安摩尔，他朝远方浑身挂彩了的十个先锋瞟了一眼，转而扭头面对少年，摆了摆手，企图用轻松的语调来掩饰自己内心的消极，“这种早就知道了结局的表演，看不看都一样。噢，我没有针对你的意思。你打得……很棒。”

闪鸣菈没有任何反应，连看都不看他。这反倒让阿茨翠德有点尴尬，只好自讨没趣地挠了挠耳朵。

“该怎么做，你都知道吧？”

阿迦述的话声响起来，这让阿茨翠德迅速丢掉了所有的懒散。

“是的。”他低了一下头，嘴角不自然地抽动，“去找济伽。”

“你要想尽任何办法说服他。”王的声音非常平静，却充满了迫人的压力，“任务不许失败。否则，提头来见。”

“我愿意为您献出生命！但是……要我去求那个男人……”恼怒使阿茨翠德咬紧牙关，厉声咆哮起来。“济伽，他就是个胆小愚蠢的懦夫！被刹耶那个恶棍吓到阳|痿，只能躲起来自|撸的废物！ 情愿退隐到世界尽头的荒凉之地，也不愿为爱人、为自己的王报仇！……”一想起欧蕾丝塔因游说济伽而殒命，阿茨翠德就无法平息心中的怨恨。尽管事后经过调查，现场留下的雷压出自刹耶的几个重要爪牙，欧蕾丝塔的死应该与济伽无关，但她确实是在出任务的途中被刹耶的人盯上，济伽方面显然没有对她施以援手。现在，他也被赋予了和当年的欧蕾丝塔相同的使命。想到这里，阿茨翠德突然闭上了嘴，不再出声。他的恼怒只会让王难堪，让王也回忆起那份断臂一般的痛苦。他可不希望这样。

安摩尔已经习惯了阿茨翠德的粗鲁。他的粗鲁和迭让不同。迭让就像头不讲道理、随时张牙舞爪的野兽，而阿茨翠德从来只对他鄙夷和厌恶的生物粗鲁，无情地嘲笑他们，并且永远不会停止他的厌恶。“抛开你的成见。”安摩尔低声警告他，“你必须认真对待这项使命。它关乎到我们的未来。”

魁尔斯和闪鸣菈安静地侍立在旁，没有参与争论。

“我知道这很重要。”阿茨翠德叹了口气，“我只是有些意外，王选择派我去，而不是你。至少，你不会在见着济伽时对他吐唾沫吧？”

安摩尔瞄了一眼阿迦述王，后者双手挽背，沉默不语。“王的决定不会错。你尽快动身，如果一切顺利的话，说不定还能赶上闪鸣菈的尊王仪式。”银发将军的目光在同伴的身上凝视了片刻，似乎想起了什么，皱紧眉头说道，“出发前记得换装。”

阿茨翠德沉闷地点了点头。他明白，这是非常必要的措施，为了避免济伽的人通过自己的服装特点推断出他们如今栖身的地方。安摩尔总是如此周到。

“去吧。”

阿迦述语音轻缓，稍带疲惫。阿茨翠德感到，他身为王的气场稍稍弱了那么一瞬间，被一阵迟疑的情绪所包裹，但很快又恢复到以往的刚毅和坚定，恢复了那常伴他左右的压迫感。

那庄严而激烈的强大气息，足以驱走即将到来的黑夜，照亮逐渐昏暗的原野，扫除自己前行之路上的一切障碍。

“一定不负您所托。”

阿茨翠德低头应道，同时在心底发誓。

 

II

 

那个洞比从前见到的小了一点。当接近到肉眼能够目视“缓冲地带”的距离时，这是第一个蹦入阿茨翠德脑中的闪念。

手持枪盾的机械骑士那庞大的躯体继续以高速保持飞行，脑门上的独眼瞪大着凝视前方，阿茨翠德将目光持续地投入在那个撕裂天际的椭圆形大涡洞上。

十分钟前，它还只是视网膜上映现的一粒微不足道的尘埃，但它每分每秒都在扩张，都在放大，犹如一个亟待出生的婴儿，残忍地撕开了母亲柔软的腹部，随着满腔的黑血冲涌出来。多彩的极光在空洞的边壁处忽明忽暗地闪动着，完整地勾勒出它的大小。眼前绝大部分的视野，已逐渐被这个深邃而恐怖的涡洞占据。但他知道，他还没有来到它的脚下，目前观测到的，并不是它的实际尺寸。

当年离开家园，被抛到地球，正是通过这个洞口。自那以后，已经过去多少天，或者多少年了？阿茨翠德很少回想过去。在母星上度过的那段生活，早已成为遥不可及、无法触摸的虚幻之物。他的家，他真正的那个家，再也回不去了。他不需要无谓的多愁善感。他拒绝回想过去。

但是，这个洞……

记忆很少打扰他，但它们始终清晰。和记忆中见过的模样相比，现在的“缓冲地带”大空洞，其直径明显缩了一圈。它正缓缓地向外抛出物质，早晚有一天会流失掉所有的能量。在这之前，它还能庇护济伽和他的军队多久？

成片的冰雕圆屋映入眼帘，构筑成一个小镇的模样，坐落在开阔的冻原上。虽然距离还很遥远，但已经足够让他观察它们的规模和布局，寻找他必须去见的那个人。

一丝香甜的气味，顺着流动的空气，突然钻入了阿茨翠德的鼻尖，刺激着机械兽人将军那远比寻常人类敏感得多的嗅觉。起初只有一点点，让他几乎怀疑是自己的错觉。但很快，那味道就变得浓烈了，随着距离的拉近，越来越让他无法忽略。

他没有停下脚步，任由它们恣意挑逗着他，不如说，他正是被它们所吸引，仿佛那是一种他无法戒掉的毒|品。人肉的香味在静谧寒冷的空气中弥漫着——雪原上垒砌的冰屋子间，摆满了挂着储备粮的架子。久违的味道。熟悉、诱人。这是他曾下定决心永不再接触的味道。

阿茨翠德振作精神，跳到了一块凸出地面二十米的小山丘，然后将自己的机械身躯还原成更容易躲藏的人类形态，借助高处的优势，紫黑色的眼睛以带着警觉的俯瞰目光观察着济伽王治下那军民两用的冰筑要塞。与这座要塞之间的实际距离足有1.5英里远，但是达斯机械兽人族的良好视力足够他看清全貌，甚至捕捉到某些生动的细节。那既是济伽王统治的人民日常生活安歇的小镇，亦是他们进行操练和作战演习的军营。那些正在闲聊、搏击、进食、劳作的族民，随时都可能在发现闯入者的侵犯后过来围剿。

阿茨翠德停在了山体边缘一块高约两米的冰石头旁，不再前进，默默等待着。因为感官告诉他，有一股不同寻常的、曾在过去接触过的气息，正向自己接近。

片刻之后，他感觉到了。身旁的巨大冰块突然毫无预警地扭曲了一下，从近乎透明的晶体中间出现了一个肩部长毛、体型高大、四肢却纤长到完全不成比例的灰色怪物。

这怪物仿佛幽灵一样破冰而出，但伫立在原地的冰岩却没有一丝裂隙，两米高的冰岩也根本不可能塞下他的身躯，可他还是如鬼魅般穿透了阿茨翠德身旁的掩体。

怪物伸出了他那又细又长的铁触手，向入侵者发动袭击。

啧，不是可以友好交谈的家伙。下了这个判断后，阿茨翠德一边后跳，一边把自己的身姿包裹进密度激增的雷压之中。原始的能量喷涌而出，叫嚣着释放。就在阿茨翠德向后跃动、准备变身的那一瞬间，敌人的机械触手猛然加速，划出了夺命的光线——

这一击贯穿了阿茨翠德人身的脑颅，最后钉在了空地上，掀起一阵冰粒飞屑。鲜血铺满大地，形成一片异样的红毯。然而，受到致命打击的异族将军却是毫发无伤，活蹦乱跳地飞到了空中。凛然的骑士形象再一次降临。阿茨翠德利用「千丝万网」的能力，同时展开了两具身体。一具被杀，另一具成功变了身。不将他们全部歼灭，这名将军就永远不会输。

趁复制身体的间隙，阿茨翠德看清楚了攻击自己的敌影，眼神露出了惊奇而怀念的情绪。但对方显然不愿意就此罢休。

“——切，居然失手了？”孤独的来袭者——澈尔将军，惊讶的目光在惨死于地面的男子身上停留了一秒钟后，转而朝半空的钢铁骑士看过去。

“在找我吗？”阿茨翠德眼中的光芒时隐时现，由于那好似昆虫复眼的眼球内遍布着不计其数的六角形，使他看人的目光也变得格外诡异了。“澈尔，你那个隐形的能力，该不会是为了偷袭别人而发明出来的吧。”

“那么你的能力呢，为了保命？”澈尔没给对方还嘴的机会，张开了密布于两肩的羽毛，那些漆黑软羽忽然间变得硬如黑铁，尖如钢针，射出了一大片锐利的箭雨。

阿茨翠德歪嘴嗤笑着敌人的拙劣把戏，左手的铁盾瞬间分裂出十面，轻轻松松就把迎面而来的羽毛箭矢挡了下来。

但是，盾牌虽然能结实地防下箭矢，却防不住它们那灵活矫健、行踪诡谲的主人。不仅能做到完全隐没自身，还可以穿透任何物体——「无影者」的发动，让澈尔得以跟随飞驰的箭矢一同突进敌人，根本不用担心它们会伤及自己，所有与他身体重叠的钢箭，都被他穿透了。

拉近到足以展开肉搏的距离后，澈尔伸出了他细瘦的铁臂触爪。

架在阿茨翠德身前的钢铁巨盾中间，突然破开了一个洞——不，这并非蛮力破坏。盾牌的表面没有任何损伤，依然光滑如镜。

澈尔嘴角拉长了笑容，探入盾牌后方的右手，朝阿茨翠德的胸膛袭过去，直取他的心脏。

穿透他者身体，拿出卡在身体中的某个物件，对澈尔而言就好比捡起地上的一粒冰沙那样简单。阿茨翠德甚至还没有反应过来，属于达斯机械兽人族的漆黑心脏就脱离了他的躯壳，握入了敌人的掌心之中。

“得手了吗？嗯……看起来也没那么容易啊。”澈尔掂量了下手中仍然在跳动的器官的重量，埋怨般地小声嘀咕着，随手把它扔到了地下。

附近出现了新的雷压。不用说，那个敌人一定又故伎重演，复制了一具躯体，此刻正在更高的位置俯视着他。

“你很过分啊，澈尔。一见到我，又是爆头又是掏心的。你我之间没什么深仇大恨吧？”阿茨翠德望着对方，虽然语气中充满了揶揄的意味，但是片刻前的怀念情愫已从他饱满的复眼中消散，取而代之的是燃烧的杀意。

“哼。擅闯我王的地盘，就算被当场打死也是你自吞苦果。”即使内心的盘算并非如此，澈尔还是忍不住想要挑衅他一下。

“你想打死我？真是不知道自己的斤两！”阿茨翠德呲牙咧嘴，紧紧握住右手的钢铁长|枪，“让热身到此结束吧，我要来真的了！”

澈尔的眼睛亮了起来，这是接受对方挑战的信号。这次他不再依靠穿透的能力，真刀实枪地和阿茨翠德肉搏起来。要不是他瘦长的身躯非常有利于闪避和移动，他可能已经中了不止五枪。要不是多次释放雷压修复受损的肉体，他可能早就败北了。

阿茨翠德的机械真身是攻与防的完美结合，长|枪突刺，巨盾格挡，在与敌人的近身对抗中，能有效地发挥出它们各自的作用。牛蹄形状的双腿肌肉异常发达，具有惊人的爆发力，在空中进行的高速运动，完全不输给趾行类生物。澈尔被阿茨翠德的长|枪骚扰得喘不过气来，自己的钩爪又刺不破他的盾牌，渐渐落入了下风。

好强。过去曾经与阿茨翠德交过手的澈尔，不禁暗自赞叹起他的实力。这个家伙，究竟什么时候变得这么强了呢？他那浓稠致密的雷压气息，也和从前不太一样，似乎混入了别的什么东西。

不得已，澈尔只能不断地释放雷压强化自己的手臂，努力去冲破敌人的防御。

可是，每当他发出一次冲击，想要解决掉阿茨翠德那枚烦人的盾牌时，都会有更强大的雷压能量将他的手臂压回来。

可恶的家伙！他没有时间停下来思考这个过去的对手为什么会变得这样难以应付。阿茨翠德的强大激起了他的斗志。此刻他只渴望将自己的牙齿嵌入他的颈部，撕咬他灰暗的机械铠甲片之下的血肉。他知道，那一定不如人肉来的美味，但他必须这么做……

突如其来的打击，让澈尔瞬间从遐想的思潮中清醒了。

巨量的雷压能量波，在山头砸出了一个凹坑，整座小山被铲平，附近的地貌被完全改变。如果没有及时用「无影者」的能力穿透了部分能量，而是被彻底打中的话，就算不死也要脱层皮。

澈尔摔出了山丘的范围，重重地摔倒在山下的冰原上，拖行的尾迹足有三百米远。大面积的穿透，对他的躯体造成了沉重的负荷，浑身好似火烧一样的痛苦，使他咬牙低吼的话声也变得断断续续。

“你这家伙……居然有这等实力？我以前怎么没发现呢。难不成……你一直在隐藏自己？”困兽般的恼怒和沮丧席卷了澈尔，但他不愿就此屈服，立即驱动雷压为自己疗伤，站起身来继续和敌人对峙。

澈尔的不屈表情令阿茨翠德感到愉快，但是为了能够和平地交流，并在未来建立起合作的关系，他小心翼翼地掩饰了这一点。“不要灰心。对付一般的入侵者，你已经绰绰有余啦。但如果以我为目标，不派厉害一点的家伙可不行哦。”

澈尔默默地恼怒了一会儿，才终于恢复了镇定。“哈，终于承认自己是入侵者了吗。”

“难道我说过，我是来这儿旅游的？”阿茨翠德让自己漂浮的身躯来到地面，主动恢复了人类的姿态，以示休战的意向。

犹豫了两秒后，澈尔也变回了人形。两人相隔十米对望着。

阿茨翠德决定直抒来意。“很明显，我是奉了王的命令来当说客的。不过，说客也需要有通情达理的接待者才行嘛。比方说——”他的眼睛暧昧地看向一边。

被他望着的地方，一个黑发黑肤的女人正飞快地小跑过来。另一个深绿色卷发的男子走得稍慢，也一同出现在二人的视线里。

“澈尔，你怎么老是这样随便动武！”哈拉古夏的厉声喝斥，伴随她急切的脚步一同到来。由于不明入侵者引起的骚动，全镇都已进入高度警戒的状态。作为济伽王的将军，她有职责前来查看。

“干嘛当着外人的面教训我啊。不进行阻拦，难道要把阿迦述的说客热情地迎进王的宫殿？”澈尔手捂胸口，想要博取她的一些同情，可惜哈拉古夏已经不再看他，把视线转向了这场骚乱的引发者。

同打量自己的女将军一样，阿茨翠德也在凝视对方。“嘿，哈拉古夏。好久不见了。”

“莫非你是……阿茨翠德？”哈拉古夏的表情充满困惑，不由得抽动鼻子嗅了嗅。面前的男人既是阿茨翠德，却又仿佛不是。他身上的气味，让她觉得异常亲切，不禁为之深深地沉醉着……

“是。”阿茨翠德简短地回答，没有过多在意哈拉古夏奇怪的反应，继而看向她身后的渥兹华，“我的到来竟然惊动了三位将军出马。不过，还不够。我要见济伽。”

“愚蠢。”渥兹华发出冷笑。

“你也要阻挠我？”阿茨翠德挑了挑眉，试探道，“你们三个，该不会想一起上吧？”他虽然能压制澈尔，但若要和三个将军同时较量，难免会有些力不从心。

“你不该来这里。”哈拉古夏抢在渥兹华回答前，粗声粗气地说。

“对曾经的盟友这样说话，真让人心寒啊。”阿茨翠德反击的话语中掺杂着甜腻却虚假的问候，“更别说，你们的济伽王还欠着我王一条命呢。”

“好，好，就算你说得对。”渥兹华及时岔开话题，“作为曾经的盟友，回答我一个问题吧？”他轻笑起来，琉璃色的眼睛眯成月牙，嘴角带着戏谑，“只是单纯的好奇。阿迦述颁布的禁食人敕令，真的能有效地推行吗？”

阿茨翠德有点不高兴地反问，“为什么不能？”

“因为我不信你们之中有谁的忍耐力可以抵抗住那种诱惑。就好比……我不信你可以几年不碰女人。”

“别说几年了。几天都受不了啊。”阿茨翠德舔着嘴唇，扯开一抹邪恶的笑，“我一直在学习怎样不把她们玩坏。”

渥兹华的脸上，有着和他相似的笑容。“嘿，总算说了些真话，但还不够诚实。这么多年不吃人，都没把你憋死？”

阿茨翠德瞬间变了脸色，恼怒道，“我改吃素了，不行啊！”

他的回答让绿发将军笑不可抑。“行。我只是怀疑你嘴上一套，背后另一套。我就不行了。我就是要吃人类。我的胃除了人肉，不消化别的。”

“就是嘛。反正他们繁殖得非常快。”澈尔迅速接过话柄，打算好好地呛对方一下，“阿迦述想换口味是他自己的事儿，为什么要强迫手下的人也跟着受罪啊？”

“如果你需要我再教训你一顿，我不介意多浪费点时间。”阿茨翠德眯起了眼睛，面对澈尔，声音里有明显的恐吓。

“别破坏气氛嘛。至少我没有要驱赶你的意思。”渥兹华插话道，依旧保持着友善的笑容，除了眼底划过一丝不易察觉的暗光，嗓音也慢慢低沉起来，“我只是想来会一会你这个许久不见的家伙。不过，看来友好谈话只能到此为止了啊。你若真有胆量，就向我们三个宣战吧。”

阿茨翠德眉头紧锁，陷入了深思。片刻后，他的态度软了下来，“我不想与你们交手。但我也不能就这么空手而归。无论该与不该，我都已经在这里了。与其把我赶跑，不如听听我的来意。当然，只能对济伽说。”

“得了得了。”澈尔再次抢答，“你要见我王，无非就是些请求联合抗击刹耶的老生常谈。你该知道我王一定会拒绝你。而我们选择遵从他。”

“但那不是你们的真实意愿。如果能自己做主呢？”阿茨翠德使劲瞪视着三人，目光在他们的脸上来回切换。“承认吧，你们会疯狂地对刹耶展开报复。济伽却在压抑你们的天性！”

“啊，啊，被阿迦述逼得只能吃人类食谱的你们，又何尝不是如此呢？”澈尔对他的鼓动言辞表示厌烦，“自从禁食人肉的敕令颁布后，你们中间一定出现了不少怨言吧。迭让那家伙肯定会第一个跳出来反对——嘛，所以他死了。至于剩下的人呢，不满归不满，规矩还是照样要遵守。我们也一样。我们会无条件维护王的心意。”

眼看激将法不管用，阿茨翠德只得另谋他法。“心甘情愿地缩在这鸡不生蛋，鸟不拉屎的破地方？好，就算如此，就算你们接受了这样的安排，但也不至于耳目闭塞到对外面世界的变化浑然不知吧？告诉你们，龙族已经快完了。”他皱紧眉头，绞尽脑汁地让嘴皮子动起来。游说不是他的强项，但是王命在身，他不得不做。“新的战争很快就会爆发。刹耶盯上了卡塔特。这十六年间，连续地、不断地进攻。在历经第二任首席龙术士反叛那样的巨大动乱和损失后，龙族的防守力量已变得十分虚弱。当然，他们抵抗地很顽强，至今都没让刹耶得手。但我们必须未雨绸缪。万一某天刹耶攻陷了卡塔特，下一个目标就是你我中的一个，无论我们愿不愿意被卷入战争。”

三人默默听着。没必要否认事实，或者假装不知情。探子早就回报过这些消息。卡塔特的第二代首席龙术士阿尔斐杰洛兵败身死后，刹耶便开始了他丧心病狂的侵略征途。十六年里，他命令麾下的将军们疯狂地攻打没有首席龙术士坐镇的卡塔特山脉。刹耶本人虽未亲赴前线，但是他傲慢的气焰和他志在必得的决心早已是众目昭彰。而在这个过程中，济伽依旧龟缩在“缓冲地带”，据险自守，一如既往地显露出事不关己的态度。尽管刹耶一直没能彻底把卡塔特拿下来，但是他誓不罢休的攻势，无疑让躲在暗处冷眼观望局势发展的阿迦述非常忧心，等有一天龙族扛不住了，胜利的刹耶就会亲自率军来消灭他和济伽。现实注定了他们任何一方都不能够独善其身。也许正是因为这样的原因，阿迦述才会派阿茨翠德，来寻求和济伽重新组成联盟。

面对这步步紧逼的战争阴云，没有理由坐以待毙。澈尔和渥兹华体内的血液温度在升华。他们渴望战斗。但这需要牺牲掉王对他们的信任。

济伽对刹耶的刻骨仇恨，他们曾亲眼目睹。多年前，刹耶阻挠他抓捕龙术士的计划时，那场在冰原上突然爆发的巅峰对决，险些要了他的命。他并非迫于刹耶的淫威，而是对族群的将来另有打算，不能把自己有限的生命耗费在解决恩怨上。与阵营相争和男人的尊严相比，族民的生存更为重要。济伽王的良苦用心，将军们都很理解。

“难道你想要说服我王，趁刹耶全力对付龙族之际，和阿迦述联合在一起消灭他？”澈尔抬高声音，问道。

“这是眼下最优的策略。但这需要你们去劝说。”阿茨翠德说，“况且，我也并非为此而来。”

“不是来结盟的吗？”渥兹华狐疑地盯着他。

“总之，让我见一见济伽，对你们而言没有任何损失。哪怕是一个待字闺中的千金，也不至于像这样难以见面。给个准信儿吧。”阿茨翠德的话语在冰冷的空气中回荡着，“最后，我必须把话说清楚，这次我已经向阿迦述王保证过了，如果任务失败，我将自刎谢罪。所以，我不会离开这里，除非你们把我杀死。我会留在这鬼地方，一直骚扰你们，直到济伽有胆量接见我为止！”

澈尔、渥兹华因思考而沉默。阿茨翠德则静静等待。在这三个男人议事时始终没说过话的哈拉古夏，一双茶色的眼睛认认真真地盯着阿茨翠德，想要从他身上那股令她倍感亲切的气息中找出答案。她总觉得自己很熟悉这个味道，但它并不属于眼前这个灰黑色头发的男人，这古怪的认知差异促使她一直在回忆的迷雾中搜寻。现在，她终于想了起来。

“阿茨翠德。”她轻轻唤了一声。

被叫到名字的男人转过头，平视着她的眼睛，嘴角露出一抹苦笑。

他明白，是时候说出那件事情了。他为什么让他们感到既陌生又熟悉，以及为什么能战胜一个将军的原因——

“我知道你想问什么，我也正打算告诉你。不管怎么说，你是她的旧友。”阿茨翠德停顿了一下，“不过，我必须先确定一件事。”

哈拉古夏与他四目相对，胸膛一片冰凉，不好的预感在慢慢扩散。“是什么？”

“欧蕾丝塔也曾携带着王的命令，前来求见济伽，和今天的我一样。你见过她吗？”

“见过。我们谈得……不太愉快。我猜这大概就是她不愿意再见到我，这次换你过来的原因吧。”

原来如此。她到过这里，却未能达成使命，被拒绝后，在回程途中遭到刹耶的人伏击。

阿茨翠德走近哈拉古夏，拉住她的一只胳膊，“她死了。离开这儿之后，死在了回程的路上。我希望你能够知道，她是被刹耶杀死的。虽然我没有亲眼见证，但只有这个可能。欧蕾丝塔死后，我吃掉了她的血肉。”

哈拉古夏的眼睛直勾勾地瞪着这个带给他如此噩耗的男人，瞠目结舌。

原来，这就是她觉得他的气息让她无比熟悉的原因。正是因为他吞食了欧蕾丝塔的缘故，吸收了她的全部雷压，这才有了双倍将军的力量。这亦是阿迦述王派遣他执行任务的原因。

阿茨翠德咬牙切齿地叹了口气，“很遗憾，那成为了你们最后一次见面。”

哈拉古夏一直看着他。这一瞬间，她仿佛看到了那抹熟悉的身影闪耀在他紫黑色的眼睛里，对她微笑。

但片刻之后，欧蕾丝塔的幻影就消失了，哈拉古夏终于承认，那名挚友已经离开了自己，而她除了接受现实外，没有任何办法。

泪珠滑落眼眶，哈拉古夏在一动不动地凝视眼前的男人十秒后，忽然身体前倾着倒入他的怀里，掩着脸呜呜哭泣。

平常总是将思绪裹在冷漠面具下的这个女人，此刻看起来显得充满了情感，既娇小又无助。阿茨翠德静静站着，单手托住她的后颈，任由她伏在自己的身上抒发痛苦。

萦绕耳边的抽噎声折磨着澈尔的心。他能够想象她的悲伤，却不知道该如何安慰她。她们两人从孩提时代起就认识了，欧蕾丝塔对哈拉古夏的重要性，连澈尔这个老战友都望尘莫及。虽然他承认他对哈拉古夏借阿茨翠德胸膛聊以慰藉的这个举动有些吃醋，但是必须让她释放出自己的悲伤。因此，他默默守护在一边，没有上前打扰。

如潮的悲痛退去后，哭泣的声音终于渐渐停息。哈拉古夏没让澈尔担心太久。半分钟后，她抬起头，眼泪从她脸上消失，只余下几条淡淡的泪痕。她的面容重新恢复了往常的沉静和冷艳，但是那温润如玉的茶色眼眸却迸发出炭火燃烧一般的鲜红，充斥着某种钢铁般不可动摇的意志。

“——我带你去见王！”

 

III

 

“有没有搞错？！”当哈拉古夏一行人领着阿茨翠德通过济伽王宫殿之外的走廊，与守候在那里的墨里厄将军狭路相遇时，后者脸上沉郁的表情，简直变得比以往任何时候都要强烈。墨里厄把一脸无奈的渥兹华拽离人群，退到一个阴暗的角落，压低声音不让其他人听见，悄悄地质问道，“你们还真的把他带进来了？”

“我能有什么办法。都已经这样了，你怪我也没用。”渥兹华抚摸着下巴，埋怨道，“不如让事情尽快了结。”

墨里厄不满地瞪着这个试图推卸责任的同伴。渥兹华想让他去通报王，尽早安排阿茨翠德和王的会面。但是墨里厄的内心却拒绝这么做。“王和那个男人谈了很长时间，这会儿才刚刚睡下。今天怕是起不来了。”他一面对王的身体状况表示担忧，一面又暗自庆幸阿茨翠德没有早进来一分钟，完美地避开了一场尴尬的偶遇，“我们不能让阿茨翠德见到那个男人。”

“呵，”自从将那个男人纳入麾下后，王就把自己仅有的清醒时间都给了他。渥兹华时常怀疑，将那样的男人留在身边是否明智？一个人类，一个来自敌营的男人，不可能真正屈服。但是济伽王用他惯常的固执和强硬，压下了将军们的疑惑。王在等待他证明自己的价值，而渥兹华则等着他露出马脚的那一天。“不用担心。反正他除了王的宫殿和自己的工作室外，哪儿也不去。他们不会碰到的。”

昏暗的光线中，两个将军交换了彼此的眼神。然后，他们转身走向原地等待着的哈拉古夏三人。

“你不能见王。有事可以找我商量。我会为你转达。”面对阿迦述王的使者，墨里厄语气严苛，好似在考验着他的决心。

“不行。”阿茨翠德坚持，“我只与济伽一个人说。”

“王已经安歇。你恐怕得等到明天了。”

“没关系，多久我都愿意等。”

“阿迦述在哪里？你们的军队在哪里？”渥兹华冷不丁地问道，狭长的眼眸中充满了狡黠，“几十年没有消息，好像从这颗星球蒸发了一样。在和刹耶捉迷藏吗？”

“无可奉告。”阿茨翠德绷紧下颚，使劲白了他一眼。他早就料到会被问及这个问题。所以他才特地换上了早些年在欧洲生活时穿戴过的意大利贵族服饰，好让自己看上去和从前没有区别。“可以给我安排一个住处吗？当然，睡走廊也勉强可行。但我不想弄脏我这身衣服。”

“我们会给你安排的。”墨里厄用冰冷的声音说，“但是记住，使者的身份并不能使你拥有随意出入我方领地的权利。在你的住处等候我王传唤。其余时间不准乱跑。否则，我们就消灭你。”

 

IV

 

这天剩余的时光，阿茨翠德基本是在一个四米见方的房间里度过的。

就招待来宾的规格而言，这间屋子完全不及格。它只有少量的家具陈设，最有价值的莫过于靠墙的那张床。如果不是桌子上放着“丰盛”的晚餐，他几乎都要怀疑这住所是给犯人准备的。

尽管它简陋的设施给人的体验非常糟糕，但它也有个优点：离济伽的寝殿非常近。只需出门右拐走过一条昏暗的长廊，再重复两遍以上的步骤，最后左拐一下就到了。

这让阿茨翠德有些意外。他被安排落榻的地方，居然就在这座被宇宙的深邃幽光和各种行星碎石所环绕的济伽宫殿，而不是外面那建立在广袤冻土上的某一间冰屋子。

然而，这种安排却不是为了让他舒心。至少那装在精致器皿之内的美味大餐绝不是。那是敌人的恶意。不用嗅闻便可知道，那银质罩子下摆放着的东西，是清洁干净后加入适当酱料调味的生肉——人类的肉。他们竟然拿这玩意儿愚弄自己！该死的混账。他真想知道，这低劣的恶作剧究竟是谁的主意。

阿茨翠德决定出门。他天生就不是个甘于寂寞的人，何况此刻他只想快点远离这醉人肉香的气息覆盖范围。即使恪守戒律超过七十年，他依然忍受不了与那种味道共处一室。一想到得整整一晚迫使自己和心底的欲望做斗争，他就要崩溃。他知道自己终有一天会去接受它，去重新拥抱那销魂入骨的滋味，但不是现在。

这栋建造在浮空巨岩之上的广大宫殿，所拥有的房间数量远比阿茨翠德想象得要多，但它们大部分处于废弃状态，无人居住和使用，正如这里给人的感觉：简单、阴冷，缺乏生机。虽然清扫整洁的走廊里找不到一丝灰尘，也没有蜘蛛结网的痕迹，却处处透露着颓废和破败。宫殿的通道并不复杂，好像根本没考虑过要防范刺客的潜入。阿茨翠德在死气沉沉的空气中穿行，走过一条又一条因缺少装饰物的点缀而显得空旷乏味的走廊，来回闲逛了小半晌。在济伽王的寝宫外，他碰见了王的贴身奴仆——王之“眼”埃克肖，默默地守在门口寸步不离，除此之外，再没有遇到其他的人。阿茨翠德停下来，慢慢踱着步子，看了看紧闭的殿门，又打量起不远处一言不发的那个驼背男子。他觉得自己完全有能力和机会击倒他，暴力闯入室内，强迫济伽王接待自己。但是扛在肩头的使命感阻止了他。为了不旁生事端，与济伽阵营交恶，阿茨翠德只能敦促自己迅速地打消掉这个念头。他听过一个传闻，济伽自从“四王会晤”为库拉蒂德挡招负伤后，总是要时不时陷入深远的睡眠进行自我修复。不管传闻是真是假，济伽恐怕都不会提前清醒。无处可去的阿茨翠德只得原路返回住处，把装有人肉的盘子端出来交给了埃克肖，然后就回去睡觉了。

一夜无梦。第二天清晨，沉重的声响打破了他的意识。有人从门外经过。鞋子与地面敲击出有规律的震动声。被这恼人的噪音弄醒后，本来他想翻个身继续睡过去的，然而一阵飘入门缝的气味，却让他整个人从床上坐了起来。

——人类的气味。

心算出对方差不多走到拐角的位置时，阿茨翠德悄无声息地打开房门，跟了上去。

他始终与对方保持一个拐角的安全距离。在下一个拐角处，他瞄到了那人的背影。那是个身材高挑的成年男子，一头长又卷的银蓝色秀发披挂在黑色僧袍上，小幅度地随身摆动。他似乎对此处的地形非常熟悉，左拐右拐，脚步迅捷，要不是阿茨翠德跟得紧，估计早就被他甩开了。

宫殿的真面目慢慢展现出来。当决定偷偷跟踪那人的行迹后，阿茨翠德才发现自己先前低估了济伽的设计。他们越走越深，通道越来越狭窄和曲折，仿佛踏进了一个螺旋迷宫。随着能呼吸的空气变得愈发稀薄，阿茨翠德猜想他们应该已经深入地下少说五六层的位置了，但他很快斥责了自己这个有点可笑的想法——宫殿的地基是一大块太空岩石。他们等于是卡在石头缝里。

转过最后一个拐角，来到一条死路，男人的脚步终于停止了。只听见他低声念着什么，身前的石壁突然从中间裂开一道缝隙，接着从两边移开，露出一条黑洞洞的暗道。阿茨翠德探出半个身子，望着他走进暗道尽头的那个房间。即使集中起所有的精神力，最大程度地感知对方，阿茨翠德都没有从他的身上获得到任何除了能表明他的人类身份外的其他有用信息。一路上都是如此。

好奇心驱使阿茨翠德大胆前行。趁密道尚未关闭，他紧贴石墙，无声地滑过走廊，最后靠在门边。从这个角度，无法窥见男人的身影，但是小半个房间的面貌已经尽收眼前。这地下研究室一般的房间摆满了书架，各类魔法道具堆满长长的桌子，在昏黄的烛火映照下闪闪发光。

这个形迹可疑的家伙，究竟是什么人？济伽保存的储备粮吗？不，不像。他身上没有镣铐，也没有伤口，虽然没看清楚正脸，但从他的举止行为中看不出一丝害怕。济伽竟任由一个人类随意出入自己的宫殿，还不打算吃他？

阿茨翠德陷入苦思。他听到轻微的唰唰声，由此判断出男人正在做的事。房中的男人似乎没有注意到外头的异况，默默在里面用笔写着什么，仿佛他是一个被济伽雇用，受命为他研究某种知识的学者。当阿茨翠德意识到自己正纠结于寻找这个神秘男子的由来时，他才猛然地回过神，自己已经偏离墨里厄划定的活动范围太远太远。

“阿茨翠德！”

刺耳的叫喊声在漆黑无光的石墙间回响。来人正是墨里厄。他的出现，终结了阿茨翠德对男人身份的猜测，让他至少在将来很长的一段时间里都无法再继续索求这个问题的答案。阿茨翠德回过头，看见这个脑袋上好似长着颗黄黑色蘑菇的将军，脸上正挂着与他的滑稽发型完全不相吻合的愤怒和严厉。

如果不是王的命令下来了，说要立刻让阿茨翠德过去觐见，墨里厄真恨不得把这个视自己的警告为耳旁风的家伙给宰了。就不能对他抱有希望！

“啊，真是吓我一跳。你怎么在这里啊。”阿茨翠德为自己擅自乱闯的行为感到心虚，同时暗暗发誓以后不会再因为想问题想得太出神而被对方搞得措手不及。“先说清楚，我是被人吵醒了才——”

“不需要解释！”高声喝斥住对方的辩解后，墨里厄稍稍平息怒火，让自己镇静下来，“我是来告诉你，王打算见你了。”

“那太好了！”

阿茨翠德的眼睛欣喜地亮了起来。他飞快地转过身，沿来时的曲折通道往回走。墨里厄瞥了眼走廊尽头的房间，默默跟在他的身后。

即使外面闹出再大的动静，房里的那名男子都没有任何反应，更别提出来查看，就好像外面发生的一切他都漠不关心，因为——他对它们了若指掌。而由于面见济伽的念头太过急切，阿茨翠德错过了了解这一点的机会。

待二人离开，墙上的暗门才终于缓缓闭合。

济伽的将军们都静候在寝殿外。昨日紧闭的那扇门，此刻已经畅通无碍。阿茨翠德深呼吸一口，迈步前行。众人的视线黏在他的后背，目送他消失在门的另一端。

和平常不同，济伽王今日没有卧床不起，而是围绕大殿中心的暖炉来回踱步，双手背在身后，等待着客人。

当阿茨翠德沉重地走进来、埃克肖关闭宫门之后，济伽便停下了步子，转身面对他。尽管满面病容，青白色的双眸却散发着威严。

无人知晓他们这次密谈的内容，无人知晓阿茨翠德的确切来意，更无人知晓他是靠什么言辞打动了对方，只有一点是确定的——他的请求，他身后代表的阿迦述王的请求，济伽王应允了。

从认识这个男人起，阿茨翠德始终偏执地认为，他没有成为王的潜质。这个男人一直以来都只是深深着迷于女王魅力的一个被宠坏的小孩，一个贪心地想得到所有的糖果，每次都能如愿的小孩。他很诚实，很听话，很懂得逢迎他的王，但是也仅此而已了。既没有领袖的高度，亦没有独立的人格，永远只是库拉蒂德这棵巨树中一根陪衬的绿叶，女王巨像拼图里并不非常特殊的一小格。

谁知有朝一日，弄臣摇身一变，成了与诸雄并驾齐驱的王。但是，人们对他的看法，却没有随他身份的变化而发生转变。阿茨翠德看待他，从始至终都带着偏激的主观意识，在心底为他的自命不凡而发笑。

甚至到今天，他都没有完全摆脱女王的阴影。存活的意义，只为实现她的悲愿，尽管那同样也是领袖的责任。

然而，当真正地、彼此近距离地面对面以后，阿茨翠德对他的观感开始出现了和从前的剧烈分歧。他突然意识到，会有那些错谬的、偏颇的印象，只是因为自己从来没有认真地正视过这个男人。

济伽王和阿迦述王不同。阿迦述王身上有一种内敛的、不怒自威的强势，与之接触，就好像努力攀爬至峰顶的一只蚂蚁，在山崖前傲然扬起触须，却只能看到崖下汪洋的宽广无垠，喟叹自身的渺小。同时，济伽王也不具有刹耶王那种强烈的、外露的气质。刹耶王虽然性格狡猾，总是面含假笑，却天生携带着一股由内而外、不可冒犯的神圣感，旁人只消一眼就能够感受出来。济伽没有。和前两者相比，他简直像个凡人。他的王者气质，需要时间来慢慢品味，需要时间来慢慢地影响他人，而非第一印象带来的直观冲击。等阿茨翠德赫然回过神，他发现，自己已处在这片汪洋中。

如今，他的强大，他的威武，都在震慑阿茨翠德的心灵，迫使他放下偏见，在与他对视时，稍稍放低了身段和视线。

“说吧。你有何事——不，阿迦述有何事相求于我。”济伽王挥了挥手，仿佛要赶走散落在空气中的破败尘埃。浅淡的眉毛紧蹙着，他慢慢走近阿茨翠德，一双空芒的眼睛安静地、略带俯视角度地审视他。

“我们……”双手紧紧团成拳。启齿的那一瞬间，一股汹涌的羞耻感攻占了阿茨翠德的身心。他不由自主地将视线飘落到身旁暖炉中阴燃的碳火上。一想到日后有可能要面对的族人的质问，他就感到勇气正在自己的体内逐渐消失。

他发誓要一生追随的王，已经被逼到绝境，不得不向昔日的仇敌、竞争对手，和并不可靠的盟友讨教生存之道。带着残军逃亡的这几十年间，阿迦述也开始如当年的刹耶那般，推行起鼓励族人多生育的政策了。提高人口补充兵员是族群复兴的基础，但光是这样还远远不够。他们尚缺一门技术，一种方法，一个小小的诡计。它能给予他们力量，和某种……比力量更为重要的东西。它就掌握在济伽的手中，阿茨翠德必须设法为王谋得。王别无选择。尽管他永远也不会向他人透露，但将军知道，王的内心深处其实很唾弃自己的这个决定。

理智划过大脑，吹散了心头的乌云，阿茨翠德紧握双手，让思绪从那个艰难的选择上，重新飘回到如今身处的现实。

默默听完他的诉说，济伽王目光微沉，薄唇轻抿起来，“为什么，你们想得到这个秘密？”

“为了尊严。”阿茨翠德迅速作答，嘴角挂着淡淡的苦笑。

“她曾经也想得到。为了美貌。”济伽牵动唇瓣，苍白的脸庞露出些许笑容，蕴含着苦涩和感念。“一群傻子。都是一群傻子。”

这真是一种奇怪的对话方式，不过，至少当事者有一方的态度是明朗的。而另一个当事者虽然多少有些费解，但是还不至于去讽刺或嘲弄对方。

在近二十分钟的交谈时间里，彼此的胸中，都慢慢地酝酿起了一种近似确信的感受。

黎明，可能真的会来临吧。

 

V

 

魁尔斯闭上眼睛，用他那敏锐异常的兽人族鼻子深吸了一口气。黄昏的晖光带着慢慢冷却的余温投撒下来，光之因子在他黝黯的银黑短发上旋绕流连，并给他满是麻子的长脸颊涂上橙黄的色彩。

感受了片刻的宁静后，他睁开了双眼，朝远方眺望过去。视野尽头，一些金字塔轮廓的高大建筑群依稀地氤氲在雾气里。那是城市的方向，没有能吸引他的东西。魁尔斯于是把目光放近一些。

一片葱郁的雨林在他的眼前铺展开来，它非常茂密，除了中央有一块方方正正的、光秃秃的空地。所有树木皆被砍伐一空，只留下一堆断木杂乱无章地倒在地上。这是一个农场，几年前，当地农民砍光了这里的树，划出一个区域用来耕种。在这片饱受酷热气候和贫瘠土质所折磨的大地上，常规的种田法难以奏效，无法带来可观的粮食产量，养活足够多的人民。于是，勤劳朴实的当地人发明出一种极为奇特的耕种方法，与残酷的大自然统治者进行抗争。他们将砍下的断木晒干并焚烧，制成草木灰肥料，等雨季来临时，在空地上播撒种子，祈祷丰收女神给予他们丰饶的收获。魁尔斯很欣赏这些农民，他们为他和他的族人提供了充裕的粮食来源，为此他始终都心怀感激。而今，这个农场正处于闲置的状态。因为焚烧耕种法的特殊性，一块田只能三年使用一次。休耕期间，大多数农民通常会到别处开辟新的农场继续种田，或者去城市做工，挣钱养家糊口。整个农场只留下少量人在这打理。耕地上杂草丛生，堆满了未烧毁干净的木头。

农场主在空地外围扎起一米高的篱笆，用以宣示这属于私人领域。一家五口住在正北面的石屋子里，掌管着一个谷仓，和一个养羊的牧场。半个月前，农场刚刚获得大丰收，谷仓堆满玉米，储量足足够吃一整年。完成丰收后，年纪稍长的儿女双双进城，女儿卖菜，儿子给贵族当轿夫。父母和年幼的小弟弟则留在家中，操持这份家业。

除草，放羊。对于大半辈子都在农场里辛劳的这对农民夫妇而言，每天的例行任务算不上繁忙，甚至有些枯燥。在这既不用下田辛勤播种，又无需为温饱发愁的季节里，生活是如此轻松惬意。除了偶尔会因为附近人烟稀少而担心潜藏着的山贼隐患外，几乎没有什么事能让他们烦恼。

人烟稀少——是的，只有这样才便于下手。

魁尔斯埋头看向瘫软在自己怀里的那具尚有温度的尸体，安静地谛视了一会儿后，牙齿移到她咽喉处的伤口，猛吸了一口血。女人朝天的脸庞逐渐灰白下来，死鱼般的眼睛朝天睁着，一片空洞。

腥稠的鲜血由食道流入魁尔斯的躯体各处，一种久违的、欲罢不能的感觉瞬间俘获了他。温暖的，甜美的，人血。这味道，他死也不愿放手。

靠近那半蹲在地里拔草的农妇时，魁尔斯的鞋子没有发出一点声音，不费吹灰之力就伏击了这个毫无防备的女人。围栏外闲步的羊群好似预感到了危险，吓得四处奔走，然而颈椎在瞬间被坳断的女人，却连发出惨叫都没能来得及。

若非自制力还存有少许，魁尔斯几乎无法停下吸食的动作。渴望着刺激感觉的他，疯狂地索取着蕴含在死去女人破损的大动脉中达斯机械兽人族所不能放弃的红色营养液。刚才他几乎失控，险些在吸血的同时，把死人脖子上的肉也一同咬下来。他抬起头，数次调整呼吸，并眺望了一会儿远方的风景来打压体内逐渐升温的欲望，在继续伏下|身子吸血前，他拿掉了碍事的头部饰物，远远把它丢在一边。当地人民常佩的羽冠，他一直都戴不惯。

尸体中的血量已所剩无几，可魁尔斯的食欲却远没有得到满足。事实上，哪怕把她浑身所有的血液吸干，也只能填饱他一小部分的饥渴。

农场的男主人正在屋里生火烧水，高高兴兴地准备着晚餐，对妻子在外面遇难的事一无所觉，魁尔斯本可冲进去干掉他，再把熟睡的幼子也一并杀死，掠夺更多的鲜血，舒舒服服地痛饮一顿。但这座农场需要运作，且它恰好处于两座城邦的中间地带，毗邻魁尔斯族人的居住地，时常会有认识的人经过这里。农场一旦彻底荒废掉，可能会引起不必要的怀疑。

虽然魁尔斯不想把事情搞砸，但他还是给自己惹了麻烦。他不应该做得这么出格。一定有不用杀死这个女人，就能喝到她血的方法。比如，武力威胁女人给自己放血，享用完毕后，抹掉她的这段经历，让时间来治愈她的伤口。这样就可以把她当成长期饭票反复使用。适当的电击能使人丧失记忆，但那太过冒险，很难掌握下手的火候。电得太重容易致死，电轻了又怕记忆消除不干净。魁尔斯不愿承担失败的后果。

没有把错误犯到最后，实在是值得庆幸的一件事。如果没有那条敕令，他想，他早就像挨饿野兽一样把她大卸八块，啃噬得连骨头都不剩了吧。人血只是饭前甜点，人肉才是饱腹正餐，是魁尔斯真正所求之物。可如果彻底将理性抛却，放任自己去吞食它们，无疑会使自己的外形变成受害者的模样，到那时，错误就再也无法挽回。

魁尔斯目光阴森地望着血迹斑斑的地面，思考如何处理这具因大失血而全身皮肤发白的女尸。这对他而言并不难。

只要把尸体挪至别处，再将凶杀现场的痕迹全都清除，刚才这里所发生的一切，便不会再有人知道。毁尸行不通，总会留下蛛丝马迹。而他的族人对人类死亡的气味非常敏感。还有一点，必须用某种除味的方法——喷香料或洗澡——来掩掉身上的腥气。要想瞒过机敏缜密的王，就不能有任何一个环节出错。所幸魁尔斯方才很小心，没有让血污碰到自己的衣服，省下了不少功夫。

在危险的边缘游走，已经不是第一回了。偷尝禁果的这些年，魁尔斯一直都如此操作，并且一次也没有被发现。

他小心翼翼、不露痕迹地做着这些在他看来驾轻就熟的事，把染在地上的血迹用农场的草木灰肥料烧掉，前后只花了不到两分钟的时间。处理干净后，他戴好羽毛头饰，用肩膀扛起女人的尸体。

举族搬迁到这块大陆生活，已有五十余年。王选择在这个诞生于热带丛林的文明中潜伏，不得不说帮了魁尔斯大忙。这个与世隔绝的文明体系下，约有一百七十多个大小不一的城邦，勤恳智慧的人民用石头雕刻他们的城市，建造出各种精美壮丽的广场、球场、宫殿和金字塔。如今，阿迦述的部队就寄宿在较大的一个城邦里。

当地人最早发现这批异乡客时，曾因巨大的外貌特征差异而排斥过他们。多亏先前在人类社会积攒了充足的生存经验，远渡而来的达斯机械兽人族没用多久便在新环境中立足下来。他们用惊人的学习速度，努力把自己打扮成这里土生土长的人。从服饰妆容，饮食习惯，兴趣爱好，民风民俗，乃至宗教信仰，每一样都模仿得完美无缺，看不出任何破绽。除了难懂的语言和象形文字稍微花了些时间去钻研才慢慢通晓以外，没有什么东西能够难倒这群狡猾的伪装者。

在与当地人混居之后，他们意外发现，这个文明有一个与众不同的习俗：使用活人祭祀。

当人们想要向天上的神明索取恩惠和庇护时，会献上人的性命作为贿赂取悦神明，以此来满足自身的愿望。剖胸，挖心，肢解人体……数百具尸体被丢弃在城市的庙宇中，混乱不堪，慢慢腐朽，仿佛一场残酷而宏伟的血色盛宴。祭祀结束后，没有人会关心这里面是否多了或少了什么东西。

魁尔斯和族人们居住在大城邦，这意味着需要的献祭活动数量比小城邦而言更为庞大。死的人多，残缺的尸体也更多，非常方便他觅食之后销毁证据。

热带丛林深处总是危机四伏，充满了各种未知的险恶，因此人迹鲜至，寂静得好似一个巨大的绿色墓场。随着最后一缕阳光逐渐隐没，蓝天的幕布黯淡下来，但空气中的炎热和干燥仍然没有褪去。傍晚时分，天空急促得下了一场很快就结束的阵雨，低沉的气压让人有些喘不过气。雨停后，昆虫的鸣叫慢慢浮现起来，取代了鸟儿的歌声。魁尔斯肩扛尸体，在潮湿而又无光的密林小径中飞快穿梭，用最快的速度往目的地赶。

这类脏活，干的次数已经够多了，没什么可值得担忧的地方。他的思绪慢慢飘移，离开了这片丛林，飘到上午的仪式。

闪鸣菈的尊王仪式如期开展，一切都依循古训，进行得非常完满。这个曾经在安摩尔军团效力的传令官少年，通过自己的努力，出色地达成了王对他的期待。在呈上蕴含有他新生力量的贡品后，他终于获得将军的称号和地位，成为王的又一位侧近，族内最年轻的将军。在王的授意下，相信很快，他就会组建属于自己的军团，哪怕它实际的人数可能不到两百人。其实，达斯机械兽人族内部也有献祭仪式。在尊王仪式中，它将作为压轴戏最后登场。不过，献祭之物并非生命，而是能力。宣誓效忠只是一个口号，需要付诸行动，为王献上自己的力量，才算仪式完成的标志。

另一件事，同样进展得很顺利。阿茨翠德完成了使命，赶在闪鸣菈的仪式前返回了族群。王看起来很高兴，为阿茨翠德带回来的成果感到满意，魁尔斯却为此费解不已。尽管他绞尽脑汁去思索，然而非常可惜，他只知道阿迦述王要阿茨翠德跑一趟缓冲地带，却不知道他被赋予的具体任务是什么。王隐瞒了王之眼。想起王和安摩尔、和阿茨翠德交谈时的眼神……这里面的秘密，恐怕他们三人最清楚。

只有这一点，渐渐让魁尔斯不安起来。

难道王在怀疑他？对不可宽恕的自己的长久沉默，难道是某种考验？他期待我能够自己纠正过来？难道他，一直在监视着我？

脑海里闯进了这些念头后，魁尔斯突然停下步伐，神经过敏地环顾了一阵四周。

泥泞的林中小道。树上的虫鸣。闷沉沉的微风。难以忍受的湿热空气。身后孤单的脚印。无论怎么查询，怎么验证，附近都只有他一个人。

魁尔斯猛然摇了摇头，努力试图挣脱这毫无根据且自寻烦恼的焦虑，收紧了固定尸体的手指，往丛林深处走去。

 

VI

 

世界的轮廓在雪的勾勒下若隐若现。这里没有温情，没有残忍，没有其他生灵，只有茫茫一片的雪，和永远孤傲冷峻的山峰。尖利高大的黑石双塔深深扎根在被皑皑白雪覆盖的土地上，如同有生命的植物般绮丽而壮美。曾经身为首席的自己已被流放，他的使命如今只为守护这两座塔而存在。人生的意义全由他人定义。他不需要自我，不需要自由的意志。他这个人存在的一切就是为了侍奉龙王，用自己的一生来取悦他们。

“终于，回来赴任了吗？不管怎么说，都比我预料的要早。”有一个男子在东面的高塔等候他。他的水蓝色秀发比世上最美丽的湖泊和海洋还要纯净，徐徐飘逸在宽阔的身后，与长发同色的眼眸深邃而幽静，宛如蓝天一般优美。他站在底楼雕筑成龙口形状的大门里，好像要被巨塔化身的恶龙吞噬掉一样。联系到他的身份——他自己就是一头龙，还是族群中间最强的几头龙之一——这副画面充满趣味的构图，让人忍俊不禁。

“为什么会发出这样的感慨呢。莫非你觉得，我会趁此机会溜走吗？”乔贞拉下遮蔽风雪的墨绿色兜帽，露出一头黑中渗灰的齐肩短发。走上门前的阶梯后，他静立在蓝发男人面前，好像为同伴苛责自己的不守时而略感无奈地叹气道，“行了，布里斯。我不会躲起来的。我只是迟了一个晚上而已。”

“作为你最亲近的伙伴，我有义务了解你无故消失的原因。”布里斯走近他两步，挑眉道，“选在两位龙王正式授命你到这儿当差的节骨眼跑去人界，一定不是简单的散心吧？”

乔贞没有逃避他的逼视，坦然道，“我去了趟伦敦。”

“伦敦，”这个地名叩响了布里斯的记忆之门，却没有让他意外。作为人龙契约益处的共享者，他随时都能感知主人的所在位置。之所以没有跟随，只是不想打扰他。“为了什么？”

“很无聊的事。”乔贞耸了耸肩，目光低垂，突然变得有点扭捏。

他的不坦率，不禁让海龙起疑。“那我就更有兴趣知道了。请你一次性地回答我。别绕弯子。”

布里斯一边试探，一边凝视乔贞。他的肉体完好无损，面色却苍白憔悴，犹如病重之人。自从平叛战争结束、被龙王要求下山以来，已经一晃过去了十八个年头。昨天上午在龙神殿，是这漫长时光后接受的第一次召唤。龙王给了他一项任命，让空闲多年的他再度有了可做的任务。一件终身的任务——担任孤塔守卫。

布里斯能够理解，当乔贞听到这项委派时，内心有多么绝望。他自己也同样绝望。龙王丝毫没有念及旧情、念及他往日的付出，甚至都没有考虑布里斯的立场，冷酷决绝地遗弃了这个为龙族效忠了数百年的男人。

就像扔掉一件用旧了的兵器。

他人生的道路即将破碎，从此再无安身立命之处。要不是他起伏的胸口，眨动的双眼，和呼出口鼻的热气遇到低温后化成了白雾，要不是还有这些证明他活着的体征，在冬日阴雪天暗沉的冷光照耀下，他看上去几乎就像个死人。

漫长的对视与沉默终于结束了。“我觉得，我还是被关起来比较好，没有资格去看管别的犯人。”乔贞的话语缓慢而沉重，隐隐带着一丝对自己的嘲笑，“因为我……差点把龙族的秘密泄露给外人。”说完，他挺了挺胸膛，接受对方的审问。

“乔贞，你——”布里斯迅速地咽了口唾沫，推迟了未尽的话语。“我知道，我都知道，你对他们的做法很气愤，厌倦了被当成傻子呼来唤去。我也一样。他们不该这么对你。你确实有理由生气，有理由痛恨这一切！但是，就算再不满龙王的处置结果，你也不能——”

在这个只有寂寞的霜雪陪伴他们的地方，他可以尽情地抬高质问的嗓门，去挖掘主人心中最真实的想法。现在，孤塔里只关押了一个犯人，驻守人员留得太多反而浪费，与这儿相比，明显卡塔特山脉那边更缺人手。龙族的看守者们早在阿尔斐杰洛之乱后就回归了龙族大本营，但是几个守护者一直没走。这次，布里斯一来，就把这些人全部遣散回了龙山。他不希望他和主人相处的时光——无论是争执，谈心，还是一般的交流——有任何人来搅扰。

保密原则，是受雇于龙族的龙术士必须维护和遵循的最高准则，没有任何商榷的余地。违反它，无疑是龙术士可能犯下的诸多罪孽中，最不可原谅的一个。龙族的存在，异星兽人族的存在，双方间的暗斗，这些秘闻绝不能被散播出去。布里斯必须弄清楚，乔贞如此行事的理由。

“我说了，‘差点。’”知道自己踩了底线，乔贞的神情不由得严肃起来。

“你都告诉谁了？”海龙追问。

“一个潦倒，失意，贫困的……小说家。”

布里斯几乎要昏厥。他竟想把这些故事写成书，给外面的人们阅览？想让全天下的人知道龙族，知道龙术士，知道外太空有一群远比吸血鬼野蛮血腥的恐怖非人种族，入侵了这个星球？“为什么要这么做？！”海龙愤怒地大喊，“你想引发世界大乱吗！”

“我说不清。我不知道你有没有这种感觉。心中的苦闷，找陌生人倾诉，总是比身边的熟人更容易。”乔贞回答，双眼凝视着怒火冲冲的从者，“当然，那是因为你根本用不着听我的唠叨。在你那儿，我没有新鲜事。但是对着那个人，那个不知道我的过去、一点也不了解我的人，我把什么都说给他听了。我的怨恨，我的痛苦，我的不幸，和我仅有的快乐，毫无保留……最终，却没让他带着记忆离开。这真是一种……很奇特的感觉。”

“我很庆幸，你的脑子没有彻底坏掉！”尽管主人很诚实，并在最后关头做了弥补，没有让事态恶化，布里斯依然忍不住地怒骂道。他嘶吼的声音听起来相当粗哑扎耳，整条声带都在剧烈颤抖，显示出他对主人的怨愤，但也只是为了掩盖掉自己的情绪。布里斯的心里很不好受。他相信乔贞不是个不知轻重的人，可瞧瞧他干的蠢事！他想要什么？想得到怎样的结果？把不能走漏的机密告诉给一个毫不相干的外人，并希望能借此传扬出去，完完全全是在自寻死路！

或许……这正是他的目的。

意识到乔贞已经迷失了人生的方向，失去了对生活的热忱，需要靠外界的惩罚来乞求获得解脱后，悲伤刹那间堵塞了海龙的咽喉。布里斯望着眼前比自己想象中更能经受打击、却也更加厌恶着生命和世界的这个男人，突然间很想抛开一切束缚，抛开所有的原则和海龙王后裔这重身份背后所代表的义务，帮助他，穷尽任何办法去成全他的反抗。他完全可以离开。孤塔的典狱官，不过只是高窗铁栏下的囚徒。卡塔特已经有了新的首席，龙王可以摆弄他们新的玩具。没有必要再留下来了。

布里斯的目光紧紧黏住主人的脸颊，盯着他，千方百计地想要说点什么，尽管明知道起不了多少作用，但至少说点安慰他的话语，可最终，却是对方打破了僵局。

“你不必陪我留在孤塔。你是海龙王最器重的人。这里不是……你应该待的地方。”乔贞忧郁地看着海龙。他声音中透露出的无力，使这些话听上去比起规劝更像是一种求助。

他的心声告诉自己，他需要布里斯。他就像一个漂浮的点，不上不下，不生不死，需要一个依靠物，把他与世界相连。布里斯便是那个依靠，唯一的依靠。他能支起乔贞，撑起他的全部，能让他感受到，自己还活着。

可是，另一个声音告诉他，不能这么自私。布里斯和自己不一样。他还有大好的前程，对未来还有更多选择，没必要把生命耗费在这座孤塔。这里有种非常可怕的东西，一种能吞噬人的意志的结界。而人龙契约的美妙之处就在于，它共荣共损的特性，只涉及到肉体的层面。哪怕乔贞精神上受了再多的苦，也不会动摇到布里斯的精神一丝一毫。他完全不用顾及自己的主人，大可以和他的族人好好生活。

“他如果真的器重我，就不会把我的契约者弄到这儿来了。”布里斯观察他的表情。主人蓝灰色的眼中闪过了一丝害怕，尽管只持续了很短促的一瞬间，但那逃不过布里斯的双眼。这是对他的考验吗？他怀疑自己对他的忠诚度不够深，会迫于族长的权威而离开他？怀疑布里斯会在亲密的族群和一个只是契约关系的人类之间选择前者？倘若他真这样想，那可就太小瞧自己了。

是的。当乔贞在龙神殿无言地接下这残酷的命运时，布里斯就已经知道了自己的选择。

“我不会走。我会留下来，陪你一起面对这一切。”

“布里斯，你不必做到这程度……”

乔贞语带惊诧，满脸不可思议，但布里斯能从中听出一丝欣慰，能感受到他内心深处的惊喜。这使他更加认可了自己的决定。

“就像你半夜三更跑到伦敦，找什么小说家倾吐一个晚上？”海龙把手放在他的肩头，轻按着。“谁都有做傻事的时候，就看那个人值不值得。我已经习惯了陪伴于你。你的眼神告诉我，你并没有对此感到厌倦。那就让我们一起拥抱命运吧。”

尽管以乔贞的性格，他不可能说出口，也永远不可能表现出来，但布里斯是如此了解他。他确信，乔贞其实很享受这种能加深感情的肢体碰触，很喜欢自己偶尔对他这么做。卡塔特上上下下，他从来只接受自己。

主人与从者安静地注视彼此，某种温暖的、令人心安的东西，流淌在他们心间。一切都不再需要言语来表达。乔贞仰起下颚，望向遥远的北方天际。寒风吹走厚云，晴朗的天空清晰可见。不一会儿，布里斯也望了过去。尽管卡塔特山脉始终被阻挡在毫无破绽的数层结界后面，很难被精准地探测到，但是他们对它太熟悉了，根本不用眼睛就能够分辨出来，那个地方正是它原本在的位置。

是的，原本。

两人眺望的位置，那万米之外的高空，如今已然寻不到半点构成结界的魔力气息。纵使感官再敏锐的龙族，或者感知能力再强的龙术士，也不可能在空空如也的那个区域，找到卡塔特山脉曾经存在过的任何一丝痕迹。

鉴于敌人连年的军事进犯，龙族的防御措施必须比以往更加全面和保险。

二代首席叛乱结束后，达斯机械兽人族中的刹耶阵营，组织了数十次针对龙族的强攻。龙王召集所有活下来的龙术士——除了乔贞——让他们日夜守候在山上，以应付这迫在眉睫的忧患。虽然作出了这个打算，但龙族并没有选择出击。龙王专注于结界的防守，同时命所有的龙术士也都提供魔力给结界，只要保住这守护卡塔特的第一道屏障，就可以拖住刹耶军的攻击。采取这样的保守打法，也是为了让龙族在内乱的剧烈消耗后休养生息，保存实力。

结果，被邀到山上的龙术士们，就这样一住住了十六年。期间，异族的军队精力旺盛得好像打了鸡血似的，从来没有停止过他们对龙族疆域的进攻。依靠龙术士叛徒的情报，他们好不容易才摸到那座看不见的空中堡垒在天上的确切方位，当然不愿放弃这一击落它的机会。两年前，意识到刹耶王侵吞龙族领地的野心永远不会消失，在火龙王与海龙王、以及九大长老的共同决策下，龙族举族迁山，将栖身的故乡经由强大的魔法进行挪动。那片离地八千米不止、永世浮空而立的广袤地域，如今升到了更高、且比原先位置更加靠北的渺远天空，与此同时，和人界相连的隧道的出口，也不再设置于阿尔卑斯山脉。但是，勃朗峰的位置没变。如今，孤塔之于卡塔特山脉，就好比一颗失落的明珠孤悬在外。彼此间的距离，和从前相比远了许多。

失去了对敌人巢穴位置的掌握，刹耶军最近两年的攻势减少了下来，卡塔特终于得到了些微的喘息。虽然领地的迁移，等于戳瞎了异族的眼睛，但刹耶王的侦查兵仍然时不时地到阿尔卑斯山脉上空巡视，还是让人无法放松。

这群可恶的敌人，压着龙族打了十八年，龙王可不会就此甘心。他们于是又命令所有龙术士和密探，在执行任务时倾力寻找刹耶的领地，想要狠狠地给敌人回以颜色。

好在，由于阿尔斐杰洛曾带领过刹耶的部下去劝降波德第兹和麦克辛，因此龙王大概确定了刹耶军的活动范围应该在东欧。出于报复和威慑敌人，龙王派出了一支以芭琳丝为首的龙族精锐部队，终日盘旋在阿尔卑斯山脉以东、乌拉尔山脉以西这片区域的广阔天空。虽然因为无法精确地锁定目标范围，这支部队一次也没有遇到过刹耶的正规军，但是他们的挑衅仍然颇具成效。异族对卡塔特山脉原址的小股骚扰逐渐停止。长达十八年的抗击战斗暂时落下了帷幕。那令人窒息的暴雨般的攻势，终于被彻底遏制住了。

令人振奋的喜讯接踵而来，第三任首席的适合者已经出现，不久前刚刚上了山。就在这次接受传唤的时候，乔贞还与其有过一面之缘。龙族空虚的力量在慢慢恢复。仿佛知道这个消息似的，异族不再张扬行动，变得老实起来。乔贞由此明白，属于自己的时代，结束了。

“你为他们做得已经够多了，不亏欠任何人。”布里斯收回的目光，落在身边男子身上，语调温柔地劝慰道，“那副沉重的担子，就让后面的人背负吧。”

“……”乔贞摇摇头，眉间藏着不忍，为即将坐上那宝座的新人。但是现在的他，能维持住自己的精神不消沉就已经筋疲力尽了，无力再去操心别人的境遇，所以，尽管倍感无奈，但他什么也没有说出来。

看到他愁眉锁眼的样子，布里斯担忧的目光明显地递送过来，肯定地告诉乔贞：有我在。乔贞揪起的心渐渐放宽。他知道，无论发生什么，无论将来碰到怎样的困难，布里斯都会照看自己。

感受到从者对自己义无反顾的支持，感受到他那份无悔的心意，愧疚之情忽然涌上心头。“抱歉，会变成现在这样，都是我拖累了你。”乔贞喃喃低语，眼底溢满了悲伤和自责的情绪。以往在战场上让敌人望风而逃的强大龙术士，这一刻却显得脆弱不堪。

秀丽的蓝发微微甩动，布里斯坚定地摇头，“不是，你没有想明白。”他眼中的光芒黯淡下来，少有的痛苦之情在那对闪耀着幽蓝光芒的双瞳间轻轻划过。但片刻之后，它们又恢复了冷静。“你会被贬到孤塔，有一半是受我牵连。我的存在，对海龙王大人始终是个威胁，尽管他从来都没有说，但我知道，他一直都为了无法‘正确而合理’地安置我感到头疼。我跟你走了以后，他再也不需要为这个问题烦恼了。所以，在这件事上，该道歉的人应该是我。”

盘踞在孤塔周身的结界，充满了某种“异物”，它并非无法觉察，但凡有一点魔法知识的人，在靠近塔身的过程中，就能逐渐感觉到它的存在。它对龙族不起作用，因为它是龙王专门为人类术士“量身定做”的“迷魂药”。陷入其中的人，会渐渐迷失本心，忘却快乐，失去梦想，在麻木中继续着可笑的生活。如果乔贞注定要走向痛苦的深渊，在无边的绝望中承受这永恒的折磨，那么至少他可以陪在他的身边，走完最后的这段旅程。

两个人都很清楚，这里将是他们的终点。没有意外，没有不测。唯一的变数，只在于时间的长短。

无需悲伤。如果能够携手抵达，就一定是幸福、宁静的彼岸。

笑着面对吧。

“你我之间，无需道歉。”搁置掉所有的伤感和忧愁，乔贞抬动嘴角，作出了一个露齿的微笑。颈部，覆于锁骨旧疤前的那条美丽吊坠，表面颜色已有些暗淡的金属仿佛被注入了生命一样，突然迷人地闪动起来。银光反射到他蓝灰色的眼睛，使那张平静的笑脸，一刹那间活力四射，焕发出勃勃的生机。

“好，那你也要遵守。”深深地凝望着这样的主人，布里斯回以清浅的笑容，“这儿其实也没什么不好。空气清新，风景秀美，环境清净，很适合……养老。”他环视了一下塔内，用自己都不怎么信服的说辞安慰乔贞，“东塔的住宿条件还是不错的，毕竟这曾是芭琳丝的辖区。唯一不方便的，貌似只有吃饭问题了。至少，我该留下那厨子。”

“以后要自力更生了啊……”想起两人在人界的十八年生活经历，基本上是在各类酒馆旅店度过的，饮食方面全由店家张罗，几乎从来没认真地自己下过厨，乔贞就忍不住苦笑了下。其实，他并非完全不会做饭，在他还没有当上龙术士的时候，只是个普普通通的农民，自己动手是很常见的。投身卡塔特之后，有时候到人界做任务，兴致来了也会自己做一些吃的。多数时间他只是懒得弄，宁愿花钱消费也不高兴自己做，但是考虑到从小被龙族的膳房惯大、不食人间疾苦的布里斯，今后二人的餐饮，也只好由乔贞全权负责了。

布里斯用感谢的目光望着主人，半转过身子，开始向塔内移动，复又侧过头来看向乔贞，试探他是否愿意现在就进去。

“我们走吧。”乔贞微微点头，经过他的身边。二人修长的身影没入塔底大门，朝着未来、朝着命运迈进。

 

  
—  番外篇，完  —

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面异族的几个片段（1276年）和最后乔贞布里斯的片段（1278年）中间有两年的时间差。


	112. 荷雅门狄（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 纯 白 的 花 蕾 在 山 巅 腐 败 了 -

唯有呼唤着你，才不会失声，

唯有凝视着你，才不会失明，

唯有爱恶着你，才不会失心。

你是我命里的晨星，

也是我命里的死神。

我们都以最美好的模样，

活在彼此的记忆里。

 

\- Heamandi，The Mists of Dragon Masters

 

I

 

\- 十天后 -

深秋季节，天黑得太快了。

还不到八点，外面就已经冷得要让人瑟瑟发抖。凛冽的寒风无情吹拂，撞得窗栏和门框吱吱咯咯，和屋内沉闷愉悦的人声，奇异地组合成一支合鸣的乐章。

寒冷的夜晚，不仅柴堆里热烈燃烧的火焰，肌肤相亲也同样能够取暖。在这贫穷偏远的小村庄，农夫渔民们白天辛勤劳作，夜晚却没有任何可供娱乐的活动，只能早早回屋，上床睡觉。

一对赤裸的男女交抱在一起，厚厚的被褥被他们踢得凌乱不堪，一半掉在了地上。女人口中传出时断时续的呻吟，随着男人的一次次拱动，床板发出节奏明快的声响。

仰头长长地吐出一口气后，男人从女人温热湿濡的体内退了出来。他对这个持续不变十多分钟的姿势有点腻了，于是掰过女人的身子，迫使她脸朝下趴伏在床上。

“啊……”当男人再次挺身进入时，女人不自觉地叫出声音，小而隐蔽的喉结不受自我控制地震颤了一下，“我觉得……你们男人总喜欢从后面进来，就是为了，啊……堵住我们的嘴。”

“我可不想让全村的人都知道，我天天这时候操你。”男人继续在女人的身上挥汗如雨。随着不断的深入，他的喘息声也逐渐浓重。

这座仅有六十多户的小村庄，尽管贫穷偏远，但也属于领主的势力管辖范围。成年男丁有义务参与每年的突袭行动，在首领征兵时扔下农具，上船出海劫掠，有时候女人也得拿起武器，和丈夫、兄弟们一起上战场。但是今年，领主没有提出任何要求，村里的日子过得很清闲。对他来说，每天的日子，便是在贫瘠的耕地，富饶的渔场，粗淡的三餐，和乏味的老婆间度过。

时间在欢愉中缓慢流逝，两人皮肤上的汗液越淌越多，身体越来越滑。男人的动作渐渐变得不太标准了，他似乎比身下的女人更疲累，冲击的力度和频率都降低不少。又坚持了两分钟，他终于完全停了下来，仰面倒在床上，大口喘气。

原本，夫妻二人会在疲惫的鼾声中|共同入眠，可是今天的情况似乎与往常不太一样。虽然男人已经累得连腰都直不起了，然而渗入耳廓的一个细小而清楚的声音，却突然唤醒了这名劫掠行动的老战士潜藏在感官下的高强警觉性。他就像从噩梦中惊醒似的弹坐起来。

“干嘛？”被身边的人震到了，妻子揉揉朦胧的双眼，一脸不耐烦。

“嘘，有声音。”丈夫警惕地压低嗓门，眼睛四处游弋，寻找声源。

窸窸窣窣，像是某种动物在翻找什么东西的声音，在忽然安静下来的环境中，显得清晰而唐突。

“是老鼠吧？”女人懒懒地翻了个身，压根没把这当回事儿。“天那么冷，它们都冻不死。”

“不，”男人粗哑地驳斥她，“是贼。家里进贼了！”

他们家不大。八岁的女儿，七岁的大儿子和五岁的小儿子在隔壁房间，都还是好睡的年纪，这会儿已经进入了梦乡。最南面是厨房和吃饭的地方，厕所则搭在屋外。家里穷得连过冬的炭都快要买不起了，也没有多余的财物，可就是这样，居然还有贼惦记。

厨房方向传来金属挪动的声音，男主人终于判断出小偷就在那里。他立刻跳下床，顺手操起一把搁在墙角略有点生锈的斧头，决定给饥不择食的小贼一个教训，好让他记住，不是什么地方都可以乱闯的。

“你待着别动，我去看看。”丈夫猫着身子出了卧房，脚步轻而灵敏。

“小心点。”妻子拿被子盖住身体，紧张地目送他离开。

在这令人难捱的沉默中，男人慢慢摸到了厨房外。翻找的杂音开始减弱，最后竟然停止了。在黑灯瞎火的狭窄环境中展开搏斗是不明智的。小偷的位置仍需观望。男人躲在死角，就着屋外暗淡的月光，伸头往里面窥探。随后，他发现了一个令他震惊的事实，入室的窃贼，居然是一个留着白色的垂肩卷发、体形纤巧柔弱、似乎很年轻的女孩。

但他能够捕获到的信息也只有这些了。没给他实施抓捕的机会，女孩的背影忽然在原地消失，如梦如雾，好似她根本没有来过。

“见了鬼了！”男人简直不敢相信自己看到了什么。

和她一起消失的，还有放在灶上的一口大铁锅。这是他在仔细检查了周围一番后得出的结论。

“亲爱的，少了什么东西？”听到丈夫的喊声，妻子不放心地跟了出来，扒着厨房门口的墙，一脸紧张地问。

“锅子。”男人回头面对妻子，神情中充满了窘迫和困惑，“她把我们做饭的锅子偷走了。”

 

II

 

\- 五年前 -

一开始，人们还以为，那震耳的巨响，是神明因愤怒而降下的惩罚天雷，又有些像达斯机械兽人族用他们的闪电，对环绕此地的防护结界施以进攻的打击声。

在这远离尘世凡间的桃源净土，气候永远暖如温和的春天，天气始终晴好，没有乌云、冰雪和雨水的插曲，最近也没有敌人入侵的信号，龙族已举族北迁，敌人失去了目标，卡塔特因此度过了一段太平的时光，会出现这酷似雷鸣的轰隆声音，的确很不寻常。

仔细听，声音的源头，出自卡塔特巨大山脉群十三座主峰之一的“龙之骨”。它在面积最大的龙海“龙之泪”的东南方，此刻，山顶弥漫着浓厚的烟尘，一时无法看清上面的状况，只听见不断有巨石碎裂的恐怖声，像一把千斤铁锤，猛击听众的心脏。伴随着仿佛山体崩塌般的声音，无数岩石从山顶滚落，有的比较大块，有的已经碎成了石头渣，犹如那里正经历一场可怕的山崩。巍然屹立的山峰最高处，原本尖耸秀美的山头已经被削得扁平而坑洼，显露出十分不规则的丑陋姿态。整条山脊都被打垮，连线断成三四截，软软地塌陷下去，就好像猛虎与野熊大战，被后者一掌拍断了脊梁骨。

可是，这一切的始作俑者，却并非一头熊，而是一位红发红眼，相貌堂堂，年纪轻轻，粗看和人类无异的青年。他身材魁梧，浑身的肌肉紧致强壮，穿一袭无袖的漆黑长袍，布料是毫不华奢的细麻，正如他质朴却刚劲的拳头。他肢解起山体来没有多余花招，全凭一副赤手空拳，和溢满胸膛的怒火，一米九几的高大身躯凌空漂浮，一点外力都不借助，好像身后天然长了双翅膀。一拳又一拳砸向山壁，海量岩石从他的身旁飞溅出来，如礼炮般在空中四散。坚硬的山岩在他掌中仿佛纸糊一般，毫无抵抗之力地任他蹂|躏。碎石纷飞，龙山咆哮，震天动地。如此程度的激烈捶打，已经持续了好几分钟时间，但是青年除了额头稍微沁出了一些汗水外，表情和动作根本不见有任何辛苦，手骨上也只有不同深度的几处擦伤，找不到一丝血迹，好像可以永不知疲倦地破坏下去。

青年的暴行引来了诸多目光，各条山道上的人与龙纷纷探头张望，但慑于他高贵身份和桀骜性格下自带的威势，没有一个人想过去劝阻。敢在火龙王大人的心头肉最需要发泄的盛怒时刻阻止他，一定会被他视为莫大的挑衅，而这究竟会招致怎样的后果，谁都不想亲身体验。

数名守护者聚在稍远处的一条浮空山道，远望事发地点的方向，互相凑头的嘀咕声犹如苍蝇在飞。

“看，是雅麦斯。”

“他在那边做什么？”

“砸山。”

“砸山？我的天，他为什么要这么做？”

“似乎是知道这回再也逃不掉和人类签订契约的命运了，彻底气炸了吧。”

“新的首席候选人要上山了吗？什么时候？”

“听说就这两天。”

“他这么疯下去，龙王也不管管。”

“既然连两个族长都不发声，任由他瞎胡闹，那就更不关我们的事儿了。”

“对对，雅麦斯那家伙绝不是好惹的，我们乱管闲事只有倒霉。除了火龙王，整个卡塔特没人劝得动他。他那个暴脾气，简直和火龙王如出一辙。”

每一个看到状况参与讨论的守护者，都难掩惊讶和焦灼的神色，但是谁都不敢靠近半步，大家都远远看着，唯恐避之不及，想着等那头撒疯的火龙累了或烦了，自己就会停下来。

事态不仅惊动了守护者们围观，一些龙族也都闻讯赶来，其中就有雅麦斯平时最要好的两个跟班，费扬斯和翁忒斯。他们在那群守护者的后面，注视着前方上空的雅麦斯仍在拿山岩撒气的疯狂架势，脸上的表情都不太乐观。

“你告诉他了吗？”费扬斯扭头问身边的伙伴。

“都说了。候补生两天后上山，是个女孩。”翁忒斯回答。他的话声淹没在地动山摇的轰鸣里，根本不需要再小心翼翼地顾忌什么。“族长已经钦定了，点名她为龙术士首席的候选者。我一得到消息，就汇报给了雅麦斯。然后，”翁忒斯撩起一只袖子管，右胳膊上，有一块骨头折断后接好的淤青。他把这个伤口展示给同伴看，“这是奖赏。”

“哇喔！他火气很大啊……”费扬斯露出忌惮和求助的神情，“我们怎么办？”

“你上。”仗着自己受伤，翁忒斯挑动同伴去劝解。雅麦斯之前差点拧断了他的右手，他至今仍心有戚戚，可不想再撞一回枪口。

费扬斯又哪里想把这个烫手的摊子揽在自己身上，可是再这样放任雅麦斯恣意妄为，实在说不过去，只得咬咬牙硬着头皮上了。在颇为怨恨地瞪了一眼满脸堆着坏笑的同伴后，费扬斯终于下定决心，高声朝“龙之骨”上被滚滚灰尘笼罩的友人呼喊道，“喂！雅麦斯，快住手！再打下去，整座山都要被你弄塌了！”

雅麦斯很快就回应了这个族人——用他的实际行动和他的怒吼。“我警告你们别管我，否则让你们的脑袋像这座山一样开花！”

他没有停手，反而打得更欢。碎裂的山岩呈各种抛物线落入山脚与云海的交汇处，在雪白浩渺的厚密云层覆盖下模糊了踪迹。费扬斯的劝阻失败后，周围就更没有人发声了。即使是雅麦斯最亲密的追随者，所能做的也只限于口头上的劝告。没有人敢在这时候激怒他，真的上去把他拉下来。

“那你就试试嘛！如果我的脑袋真这么有魅力的话。反正它也没少挨你的揍！”

一个洪亮的声音，插|入了山石哀鸣的缝隙。费扬斯二人用惊呆了的目光朝它的发源地看过去。守护者们也非常好奇到底是谁这么不怕死，居然敢和雅麦斯叫板。所有人都把目光投向了自山道末端缓缓走来的那名男子。

这个声音阔别已久，但并不陌生，属于一位自打和契约主人搬到人界生活后，就不再常住卡塔特也甚少回家探亲的火龙族青年——亚尔维斯。他听说卡塔特即将迎来新的龙术士，契约人选是雅麦斯，这位向来厌恶人类的朋友马上要有一个主人，且这回是真的避无可避，必须服从，于是抱着安慰他的想法回来探望，正巧看到他那暴躁的好友搞破坏的这一幕。

雅麦斯也被这个声音惊到，但他的动作只停顿了两秒。他没空去思考亚尔维斯为什么会选择在这个时机上山。除了嘲笑自己，他还会做什么呢？一想到这里，体内的怒焰就再度升温，仿佛连蕴含在血肉和灵魂之中的龙息都要喷出来了，雅麦斯继续猛击着眼前那面凹凸不平、遍体鳞伤的石壁，几下击碎后，又迫切地寻找下一面，想要将积压在心底两百多年来对人龙共生契约的痛恨和逃避情绪，统统宣泄在上面。

亚尔维斯的到来绝对是个意外。他并非雅麦斯发小，却通过打架和他缔结了深厚的友谊，是雅麦斯这辈子最好的挚友。有他在，费扬斯好像瞬间找到了能给自己撑腰的靠山似的，腰板硬了起来，对准雅麦斯大叫，“你最好马上下来！不然我很担心十三座龙山会变成十二座！”

“不，不是减少，而是增加。”亚尔维斯一点都不着急，反倒幸灾乐祸地指着空中飞舞的石头块。它们落到下面后，实际上并没有掉出卡塔特的疆域，在山的底部堆积起来。由于数量庞大，已有部分碎石凸出云海，在“龙之骨”的一面形成了一个小小的山包。多亏有龙王的结界阻挡它们，否则要是让这么多石头掉下去砸到人类居住的地面世界，导致伤亡先不说，龙族的栖身地绝对会暴露。“你们看，被打碎的石头堆起来的样子像不像一座新的山！”他调皮地大喊，“卡塔特山脉第十四座峻峰要被你打出来了！雅麦斯，你继续加油！”

还没有打爽就被干扰，雅麦斯的不满溢于言表，但最终他还是停了下来，眼睛朝下，瞪视着那个没心没肺的家伙。“它该庆幸，我只用了拳头。”

“是啊，太幸运了。它不用吃你的钩爪和扫尾，真的太幸运了！”亚尔维斯给他鼓起了掌，一副看热闹不嫌事大的讨打模样。

“喂，你们两个，别再说风凉话了。”翁忒斯忍不住摸摸头疼的脑门。

“那就说正事。但是要先赶掉无关人员。”亚尔维斯朝他眨了一下眼睛，然后把双手叉在腰间，训话似的对围观人群宣告，“我说你们啊，能不能不要堵在这里了！事情告一段落了，快散场吧！该打小报告的赶紧去打小报告，别被人抢了先啊！”

周围的几群守护者不满地瞪了他一会儿，悻悻地陆续离开。再远些的龙族们也各自收回了关注的目光。人潮逐渐散去。响彻云霄的轰鸣声消失了，安定祥和的卡塔特复归寂静，同时也变得死气沉沉。

等完成清场，附近只剩下他们四头龙了以后，亚尔维斯飞身而上，来到雅麦斯身边。他没有拽他下来，保持两三米的距离在一旁悬停，但是因为他的存在，雅麦斯也不能继续随心所欲地出气了，只好用一双压抑着愤怒的凌眸死瞪着他。

“你打得再多再狠，哪怕把整座山都打坏，也不会改变你要和人类共生的事实。”亚尔维斯吊儿郎当的面目稍微严肃了一点。

“这关我什么事！”他讨厌这个话题。

“你是火龙王大人的嫡系血脉。你肩上担负的责任，比别人更重。”

“那就派我去战斗，”雅麦斯激动地回身抓住好友的肩膀，“以一个贵族子弟该有的姿态真刀真枪地战斗！我很愿意为卡塔特多干掉几个异族，而不是畏缩不前，等哪天为一个人类献上自己，在那种低等生物的后面做跟屁虫！”说着，又是一记重拳砸向身侧的山壁，铁青色的石块裂开成无数份的碎渣，在他深深嵌进山内的手臂上弹跳。

“哇，你还打！”

“老头子会修复的。所以我爱怎么打就怎么打，一切随我开心。哪怕把这一带整个夷平了也不要紧。”

“族长确实有本事修复，但恐怕不会同意你这样胡闹。”翁忒斯两人不知何时也飞到了空中，“听我说，这是早晚的事情。你早该做好心理准备了。”这名同伴的反应，在翁忒斯看来总觉得有点夸张和过激。虽说他也不喜欢和人类这种生物相处，但他有想象过，假如龙王给自己指定了一个龙术士主人，他或许会抗议，发整整一个月的牢骚，在契约达成后拒绝给主人好脸色看，却绝不至于闹出如现在这般大的、人尽皆知的动静。

“这样的心理准备，我已经做了二百四十年了！”雅麦斯恶狠狠地瞪了翁忒斯一眼。早在第一位龙术士乔贞被龙族相中时，他就担心自己终有一天会步布里斯的后尘，这么多年来一直在和火龙王、和人龙共生计划进行对抗。可正如一句谚语，所谓事不过三：雅麦斯避过了阿尔斐杰洛，也避过了雅士帕尔，这回，他无论如何都逃不了了。

“这次来的龙术士八成会当上首席。也不知道是幸运还是不幸，他遇见的是你。”亚尔维斯轻飘飘地说。

“不是他，是她！”雅麦斯愤恨地纠正道，“一个小姑娘！”

“哇，这么劲爆？”亚尔维斯顿时咂舌愣了半秒，紧接着立刻捂住了嘴，喉咙里发出既羡慕又嫉妒的呜咽声。

“上回是一个病怏怏的小男孩，现在居然找来个身娇体弱的小姑娘要我服从她吗！族长塞给我的都是些什么货色啊？”暗自气恼了一阵后，雅麦斯稍微镇定住情绪，但他嘶吼的语气依然充满了怨念，“哼，那个人类该感到庆幸才对。要是像疯子阿尔斐杰洛那样的，我会在契约签订前就把他打烂！”这个名字背后所代表的惨痛历史，使其在卡塔特已然成为了一个禁语，一种诅咒，但是雅麦斯提起来，却连一点顾忌都没有。

听他的话，像是在抱怨族长挑选的对象根本不够资格当他的主人，难道是因为他下意识地将布里斯的主人当作了业界标杆？凭乔贞在龙族内外的崇高威望和名声，这种猜想确实有点可能。费扬斯突然感到好奇了。他心血来潮地问道，“如果来的是乔贞那一型，你会稍微觉得舒坦些吗？”

“都一样！都让人憎恨！”费扬斯的试探反而让雅麦斯更加恼怒起来，“为什么非要我屈服于一个人类？一头近乎不朽的巨龙，尊称一个短命的人类为‘主人’，给他们延续寿命还不够，还得终生为他们服务，永远失去自由？我厌恶这一切！”

就在雅麦斯险些再次被一身怒火所掌控、作出失控举动的时候，他颤抖的宽厚肩膀，覆上了亚尔维斯的手掌。亚尔维斯朝他伸出手，给予他一个安慰性质的抱扶。他知道，雅麦斯是一个老派的龙族，任何语言都改变不了他根植在灵魂深处对人类的偏见，想要消磨那股偏见，恐怕连时间这个万能的药物都做不到，只能靠他自己慢慢地放下，学会接受。错的不是龙族，不是人龙契约，不是即将报到的那个人类，错的是偏执的雅麦斯自己。他必须学会，与自己和解。

而且，据亚尔维斯回来路上的听闻，好友这次闹得如此过分，其实是有些神经过敏了。龙王还没有正式敲定由他来当第三代首席的契约者，更没有找他谈过心。不过，雅麦斯也确有神经过敏的理由。近几日，新的龙术士候补生就快要上山的消息在山间传得沸沸扬扬，每个人率先想到的都是雅麦斯，都觉得契约龙的人选非他莫属。虽然早就做好了最坏的打算，但雅麦斯受不了那些人望着自己的眼神，仿佛在说：终于轮到你了，终于连你也有这么一天了。愤怒淹没了他。当翁忒斯向他汇报候补生是一个小女孩的时候，最后的一根稻草彻底压垮了他高傲又脆弱的自尊心，才导致了这出闹剧。

“人类绝非你想象的那么不堪。他们自私，善变，懦弱，同时也善良，勤奋，勇敢。我衷心希望你能够发现他们身上的美好。”亚尔维斯直直凝视好友的双眼，话语带着诚恳和真挚，“说实话，你也该改正一下满脑子的陈旧观念了，不要一提及契约就联想到不平等，就觉得是在卖身，好像有天大的委屈。事实上，这是双赢。有时候，换个角度思考，很多事情都能想通。接受契约，更是你身为火龙族子民不可推卸的义务。”

雅麦斯默默低着头，片语不出，并非被友人说动，他根深蒂固的观念很难因寥寥几句话而受到冲击，他会安静地聆听是出于他对亚尔维斯的尊重。他真心把对方看作朋友，尽管两人之间有诸多这样那样的不同，但这丝毫不妨碍他们的友情。朋友不一定非得性格契合，整天称兄道弟，腻在一起。愿意听这个人说话，自己也愿意和他分享，那么这个人就足够称得上是自己的朋友。像翁忒斯和费扬斯这些天天围着自己打转的，在雅麦斯心里的分量反而比不上亚尔维斯。他们只是他的好帮手。

这时候，一个年轻而矮瘦的守护者从山腰的环山路通过，小心翼翼地避开散落一地的石头，停在四人的正下方，抬头仰视。“四位大人，雅麦斯大人……我奉两位族长的命令，要雅麦斯大人到龙神殿议事大厅接受训|诫。”他怯生生地说着，声音比蚊子叫响不了多少，心里面不停在埋怨为什么偏偏是自己跑这趟差事。

惹事的火龙一副早有所料的样子。他当然不想挨老祖宗的骂，却也知道自己闯了大祸，不可能躲过这劫，然而对极度自傲的雅麦斯来说，在一个守护者面前服软是非常丢面子的事，因此他恨恨地扳起了脸，怒道，“我不去。”

“一头威猛的火龙，能对付得了一座山，却害怕区区一顿训斥？”深知好友脾性的亚尔维斯悠闲地摊开双手，决定要发扬一下自己善解人意的优秀品质，给他提供一个台阶。“过去你也只是在洞里拿家具撒气，这回居然盯上了一座龙山，这可是公共场所的东西哎！真不知道有几个龙穴会因此遭殃。族长要劳心劳力地替你善后，骂你几句权当是交劳务费嘛。你就别犟了。”

“不是为了谈契约的事儿。”守护者见势，立即补充道，“他们没想说服您接受那个龙术士候补生。他们此番传召，只是想知道您为何要……砸山。”

雅麦斯心领友人的好意，借坡下驴地说，“我知道了。亚尔维斯，要不你到我的洞穴外等我吧。挨骂也得费些时间。我们过会儿再聚。”

“好。”亚尔维斯爽快应下，转身变成龙形飞走了。

费扬斯、翁忒斯没有走，两人回到地面，跟在守护者与雅麦斯的后面。见亚尔维斯被支开，费扬斯三步并两步地追上雅麦斯，贴近他的耳朵说悄悄话，“对于这次的危机，你打算怎么做？难道……要再搞死一个预备首席？”后半句话，他把声音压得极低，在这个距离上，前面带路的守护者不会听见。

他的问话，让雅麦斯的双瞳忽然间变得极度幽暗，由鲜艳的火红转为暗红。刚才，他是故意支走亚尔维斯的。费扬斯和翁忒斯一定有什么话要对自己说，他们会为他做任何肮脏的事情。这跟他和亚尔维斯间的友谊不同。就算是最好的朋友，也得注意保持距离。何况是迫害一个预备首席——这样的丑恶秘密。自己最黑暗最不能见光的一面，唯独不希望让亚尔维斯看见、知道。但是对翁忒斯、费扬斯就不需要如此了。雅麦斯也许跟他们不是那么交心，但他给予了他们最大程度的信任。他们和故去的马西斯、高德李斯一样，是自己长久以来最得力的助手。把这种脏活儿交给他俩操办完全没有问题，他们绝不会辜负自己的期待，定会像从前那样完满地达成任务。但是这一回……是否要清除那个人类，拔掉这颗如鲠在喉的钉子呢？是否有必要再做一次？雅麦斯陷入沉默，眼底的光芒飘忽不定，仿佛人生首度感到纠结。

“我们可以像除掉雅士帕尔那样把她弄死。训练的时间足有两年，总能找到机会下手。”见他迟迟没有回应，费扬斯干脆挑明了说。翁忒斯也在旁边点头附和。

“弄死一个小女孩，并不会让我开心。”雅麦斯迟疑地摇摇头，低沉的声音比世间最难下咽的药还要苦涩。

“可是……”翁忒斯还想说些什么。

“没有可是。”火龙王后裔利落果决地打断他，“你们谁也不许违逆我的意思，偷偷出手。”

 

III

 

\- 十天前 -

懦弱是你的敌人，勇气是你的朋友。还是一个孩童的时候，荷雅门狄就从身为持盾女战士的母亲那儿听来了这句话，但却从未真正花时间去理解。

如今，决定生死的战斗就在眼前。她把自己一个人关在这套奢华考究、五年前里里外外重新翻修过两遍的首席居所，不慌不乱地褪下常服，把镶着金线和刺绣的白袍战衣工整地穿戴在身，系紧长靴上的绳带。离开家乡时，母亲给她系好鞋带，关照她出门在外要诸事小心。她曾在心底发过誓，将来有一天，一定要重新回到故土。但是这些年过去了，她依然被迫留在卡塔特。不仅仅因为这里有她肩负的职责，有她爱着的人，更因为眼前这场危机，让她无法脱身。

外面很喧闹。毕竟几乎所有的龙族都在为间不容发的局势而躁动。守护者们惊惶的议论声，混合着隆隆的雷鸣，在山体间碰撞、传递。敌人在敲击结界的外壁，试探它的坚硬度。以往龙王和长老们总是自信地说，他们找不到这里。可他们终究还是找到了。那些自她被授课的第一天起，就标记为夙敌的邪恶种族。尽管龙族的言传身教让她早就在潜意识中将他们视为此生最大的、唯一的敌人，可她从来没有遇到过任何一只达斯机械兽人族，更没有见识过他们是如何吃人的。但她或许很快就能见到了。

即便隔着别墅坚固厚实的墙，荷雅门狄都难以听见自己的呼吸声。也许没有外面的动荡气息和那些噪音，自己也还是会紧张到呼吸困难。对她而言，接下来等待着她的不是敌人的覆灭，就是自己的死亡。没有第三种命运。如果自己战败，他们会吃掉自己的尸体，或者……还活着的身体。

想起前不久，端坐在龙神殿高高的黄金宝座上的两位老者对自己嘱下的重托，她就心情沉重。他们浑浊的眼底隐含着发狂一般强烈的光，那份灼热的期盼，仿佛要将她刺穿。

备战工作已差不多就绪，荷雅门狄准备出门。

门慢慢打开，光线涌进来，击碎了她的回忆。结束所有无意义的思考，她沿熟悉的上山路拾级而上。五人宽的石道忽陡忽缓，她却能始终保持不快不慢的速度。龙术士的神杖在隐蔽的空间里静默着。

蜿蜒的山路两侧聚集了不少守护者。随着首席的出现，人群里掀起一轮热烈的声浪，似在鼓舞和欢送她的出战。荷雅门狄有点讨厌这种感觉：成为一个聚光点，被万众瞩目和期待的感觉。但她没有放慢脚步，她想快些离开他们的视线。她觉得这时候的自己像极了某种商品，或笼子里供人观赏的动物。首席是一个注定被人仰望，身心不得自由的焦点。来这里生活五年了，她仍没有习惯被人当做焦点。她从不与围看自己的人发生任何眼神的接触，恐怕在别人心目中的自己，是一个相当清高的人吧。

她最终止步在“龙之巅”一个角度垂直、便于起飞的悬崖斜坡前。在她正对面，百米开外的空旷地，一头火红的巨龙刚刚完成变身，正歪头低眉，安静而耐心地等候他的主人，尖锐的赤瞳俯视着她。

她亲切的契约者——火龙王这一脉的直系传人雅麦斯，其真实纯粹的雄龙形态，霸道地侵占着她的视野。通体赤红的厚重鳞片，包裹着他发达而紧绷的肌肉。龙翼和龙尾的末端朝天高高翘起，力量与傲慢尽显其中。一双鲜红的竖瞳，眼黑细如麦芒，目光无比威风，又带着些狰狞。火龙薄而透明的视网膜上，一个白发垂肩的少女脸庞映现出来。在见到她后，原本悍戾的目光添了分不同往常的温柔。

整个独自上山期间，一直到和从者会合，荷雅门狄始终不发一言，白皙的面庞紧紧绷着，满脸无法言说的复杂表情，不知道在为什么事而忧愁。

“准备好了吗？”雅麦斯简短的问话，戳醒了她的白日梦。他这个形态的声音比变成人类时要低沉和浑厚很多，略显沙哑，仿佛用粗纸摩挲桌面，却带着股让人安心的力量。

经他一提醒，荷雅门狄才终于意识到自己不能再浪费时间了。她挪动双腿，慢慢朝他走近，仰视着他的眼睛，呼唤道，“雅麦斯，我有点……”她没能说下去。话声突兀地顿住。

“晕？”他望着主人小小的身影，试着替她说完。

“不是……”她摇摇头，矢口否认。

“明白了。”他却肯定地断言，好像下了某种结论。

一段简单的对话，雅麦斯就已经了解到困扰主人的问题是什么。她微颤的声音，犹豫的步伐，将她的紧张暴露无遗。

虽然出色地完成了超高强度的半年训练，并以极其优异的成绩毕业于奥诺马伊斯门下，但是主人的实际作战经验，却仍是一张白纸。同样，常年留在族长身边的雅麦斯，在他长达一千多年的生命跨度中，除开他与童年玩伴们激烈的身体对抗嬉戏打闹外，唯二的两次实战经历，就只有参与了平定二代首席叛乱的战斗，以及在人界云游一年时狩猎过一批匆忙流亡的机械兽人。这一回，雅麦斯还是首次要面对数量如此众多的敌人，和他稚嫩的主人一起，面对他们有组织有预谋的侵犯。对荷雅门狄，对雅麦斯，都是前所未有的考验。

他们不能逃避。敌人的突然袭击，使得两位龙族的王匆忙发布的召集令根本来不及传达给她的龙术士同伴。龙王要首席和她的龙族契约者负责阻击敌军，不求能够战胜他们，只希望在其余龙术士赶赴山上前尽可能地争取宝贵的支援时间，能拖延一分是一分。镇守在卡塔特的龙术士只有荷雅门狄，她终于要发挥出首席的战略价值了。龙族的命运，如今全赖她和雅麦斯这对主从。

龙族的部队以最快的速度集结完毕，所有可调动的壮年巨龙都已经守候在结界内部敌军进攻点的位置，必要时会为他们助战。这支部队包含了四十头巨龙，数量只有敌人的二十分之一，可也是股不容忽视的守备力量。然而，荷雅门狄在龙神殿听取龙王的作战计划时，却拒绝了这项帮助。她不需要除雅麦斯以外的其他帮手。无论生路还是死门，都只要他陪着自己就好。

“记得用那招。”赤色的雄龙下沉身子，把翅膀垂在地上，好让她攀登。

“什么？”她停在他的左翼旁，抬头微怔。

“你教我的那个魔法，叫什么‘人龙移行’？过去我们只拿它用来娱乐，现在，终于要派上用场了。想想还有点兴奋呢。”瞧出她紧张的情绪，雅麦斯故意用一种幽默的语调为她打气。

“话是这么说……”荷雅门狄愣了半晌，匆匆回答，“可我不记得，我有取过这个名字啊。”然后，她踏着他的翼骨攀上去，在他宽广的背脊中央找到个最适宜的位置坐下。

如果不是她事先开启了强化魔法，将全身的皮肤硬度提高，她皮肤细嫩的手掌在攀登过程中，恐怕已经被他身上的坚韧龙鳞刺穿了。雅麦斯的背非常宽阔，能容纳十个成年人呈大字型躺平并仍留有空余。正是因为它太宽广了，宽广到让荷雅门狄觉得一个人待在上面，甚至有点……寂寞。

“算我擅作的决定。”火龙弯折长颈，向后看了她一下。

他的鼓舞，让荷雅门狄焦虑的心情缓和了一些。这真是久违的感觉。他们已经有段时间没有像这样愉快而平和地交谈了。在这生死未卜的临战时刻，遗失的美好再度回到了他们身边。

确定主人坐稳了以后，雅麦斯收紧了与她相触部位的数片龙鳞，轻轻卡住她分开的、瘦长的双腿，进一步地将她的人固定在自己背上，避免待会儿在起飞的巨幅震动下跌落。尽管他很努力地控制鳞片收拢的力度，却还是不免在她的长袍和皮靴子上留下了几道划开的小裂口。

“没这个必要。”她深呼吸一口，拍拍他的背，“我可以站起来。”

“好。”火龙静静颌首，把它们松开。

在飒飒呼啸的山风中逐渐掌握了平衡，荷雅门狄将半伏半蹲的姿势调整为站姿，如一尊不倒的雕像，昂然迎风伫立在雅麦斯平稳广阔的背脊。她不是第一次这么尝试。别说这种程度的轻晃，就算以垂直的角度往下坠，也根本难不倒一个首席龙术士。

“飞吧，雅麦斯。”她话音急促却沉静，冰蓝色的眼眸微眯，凝视遥远前方的战场，眸底深处隐含着剑刃般锐利的光芒。

足以驾驭苍穹的巨龙张开了双翼，腾跃而起，眨眼间上升到千米外的高空，踩着并不存在的空中道路，在风声中啼啸。展开的巨大羽翼，翼展超过了百米，遮住了背后的太阳。除了刚飞起来的那两秒略微震动了几下，当雅麦斯驶入平稳的轨道后，庞大的躯体开始保持匀速的状态前进。背上站着的人影，在蓝天的巨幕背景和赤鳞底座的衬托下，显得如一只白蝶般渺小。

龙族的部队正停留在彩虹桥上方的高空。在肉眼不可测的无垠结界外，敌人的雷电时不时地击打在上面，激起阵阵惊天的巨响。雅麦斯驼着荷雅门狄经过部队身旁。出击时间已到，骑手和巨龙没心思和他们打招呼，头也不回地直冲战场方向而去。在远处山颠上送别两人的火龙王和海龙王瞄准时机，打开一道窄小的缺口，等火龙迅速通行过去后，立刻将结界重新闭合得一丝不漏。

一人一骑渐渐远去了，朝着可怕的敌人，朝着他们的命运……

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花了三周时间整理好大纲，有了大纲的指引，整个故事的脉络瞬间清晰，写起来也是比较轻松，很庆幸很早就养成了一有灵感就立即记录的好习惯，开坑至今的四年中记录了太多情节，有些在脑子里早就过了无数遍，有些可能灵光乍现后转个身就忘记了，幸好都记了下来，否则真的会遗失掉很多已经想好的情节。
> 
> 非常感谢有耐心追到这里的读者。这篇雅麦斯的戏份预计会很多，可谓刷足了存在感，但他在读者心目中的好感值应该已经败光了吧……希望不要影响到大家的观感_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 相信大家也都看粗来惹，荷雅门狄篇将一直是以一种“N个破碎的小片段垒砌起来形成一个完整故事”的模式进行叙述。片段前会有时间标注的字样，不过凌乱的感觉在所难免，能不能看懂就凭缘分了=w=
> 
> 整个荷雅篇分三条线（三个部分）走，笔者会尽量保持每一章只写三个片段，  
> 没有烧脑的剧情，但是会打乱时间线，顺叙倒叙插叙都会用，为避免读者看不懂，简单说明一下↓
> 
> 1，第一部分讲述荷雅门狄的逃亡经历，只有这一部分将采取顺叙；  
> 2，第二部分讲述荷雅门狄与雅麦斯签订契约之前的事，或某些荷雅门狄并未参与但交代清楚更有益于理解整个故事的一些事，这部分可能不会有“XX天前”，“XX年后”这类的提示字样；  
> 3，第三部分讲述前两个部分之间的事，即：荷雅门狄与雅麦斯签订契约之后到荷雅门狄逃亡之前的事（可简单粗暴地总结为两人在山上的恋爱戏→也就是笔者码文的初衷！0w0）
> 
> P.S：荷雅门狄篇绝不会像阿尔斐杰洛篇那样爆字数的，请放心！笔者再也不要做2万字党了，这次一定要说到做到=皿=！


	113. 荷雅门狄（2）

IV

 

\- 十天后 -

在河边搭架柴堆时，荷雅门狄忽然想起了什么，把手上的活儿延缓了一会儿。

朝水声潺潺的河岸走去，她半弯下腰，像照镜子似的俯看着脚下。这条横穿大地中间，将整片树林一分为二的小河，没有任何人类的忧愁。它静静奔流，清澈见底，完整地照出她的模样。

倒影中的自己，面容灰败缺少血色，虽然五官没有变化，但精神气却整个丧失掉了，就好像一条丧家犬。

恍惚间，她觉得河水晃动了一下。随后，满头苍白如雪的卷发变回了金黄，闪耀着夏日晨曦的色泽，瞳孔的冰蓝颜色微微加深，成为湖水表面的幽蓝，她的脸也变得稚嫩年幼了，面色从憔悴黯淡的灰白变得充满生机，一切仿佛回到了从前，自己还未离家、还未染上那几乎耗尽她全部生命力的不治之症的时候。渗入树林密叶的微弱阳光照亮了她童真又健康的儿时面庞。她无法自抑地伸出手，碰触身下的河水，指尖刚感受到凉意，美好的景象就轻轻一晃，散去了。

她想，自己一定是犯下了比叛逃龙族更加沉重的错误。

胸口恰如其时地传来一阵刀割般的痛意，好像有人拿利器捅进她的心脏，此刻正一分一分、极其缓慢地把凶刃拔|出来。类似的痛楚已经伴随她十天，总在她最虚弱无助的时候出现，提醒她当前的处境。荷雅门狄像往常那样忽视了它们。扶着微疼的左胸，她退回原来的位置，继续收集长度和形状被她认为合格的树枝，充当柴火。当它们布置完毕后，她打开地上的布包，拿出一个不久前从农民家偷来的铁锅，到河边舀了一锅水，然后把它放在柴堆上。

她打了一记清脆的响指，速度快到连五芒星魔法阵都来不及显现，只看见一道红光以眨眼般迅疾的速度闪动了一下，随着点燃的火焰，柴火堆噼里啪啦地烧了起来。

三天前，她就感到有不怀好意的家伙在暗中窥察自己。她没有停歇，离开里夫的村子后，匆匆向南逃亡。为了尽快甩开惹人厌的追踪者，一路上除了靠喝溪水补充体力外，她没有停下来享用过一顿饭。自从和龙族共享生命，成为长生的龙术士之后，身体的新生代谢就变得极为缓慢，饭量和睡眠时间都相应减少——正常情况下，荷雅门狄每天只需要吃一顿午饭，不过这事儿因人而异，并非每个龙术士都如此。尽管她可以忍受很长时间的饥饿，然而像现在这样连续三天不进食，还真是从未有过的糟糕处境。空虚的肚腹早就饿得失去了知觉，连啼叫一声都不乐意，但是一想到很快就可以饱餐一顿，疲惫麻木的心多少有了些安慰。

沉甸甸的布包里装着丰富的野生食材，荷雅门狄把它们取了出来。整个逃命期间，她席卷了沿途所有能看到的山间野味。在荒地、山坡、田野、溪边、小径旁一切生长野菜和野果子的地方，她都有驻足停留。

她唯一的户外生存经历，来自于幼年随父亲到村外的树林里打猎的那段快乐而短暂的时光，从他们的家到他们经常逛的那片树林，步行只要十分钟。野兔和松鼠是他们的首要目标，偶尔也会挖些野菜带回家。有时候，她甚至会背着父母，一个人偷跑两英里的路，到海岸浅滩处捡贝壳。记得四岁那年，有一次她在岸边滑了一跤，失足掉进了海里差点被卷走，但是在水中沉浮时，竟然没有一点害怕的感觉，直到冷静地等来了双亲的救助。反倒是六岁后跟随第一任师傅外出游历、寻找治病的方法，再后来去了卡塔特山脉生活，她就再也没有体会过那种到野外玩耍探险的乐趣了。六岁前那些弥足珍贵的记忆瑰宝，成为了她如今生存下去的勇气和经验。

等待水沸的过程中，荷雅门狄吃了些小而黑的野果子先行充饥。不消多久时间，锅中发出咕噜咕噜的冒泡声，她赶紧把几棵之前就洗干净的野菜丢进去。

她叫不出这团绿绿的东西的具体名称，大概是野生荠菜，或别的什么。它们既清香又苦涩，能填饱肚子，还不会吃死人，有这两点便足够了。蒸腾的热气扑面而来，望着它们，荷雅门狄忽然产生了一丝后悔的情绪。刚才摸进那户人家时，除了煮菜的锅子外，应该再顺手拿走些调味料和用餐器具的。这些菜只要烫一下就能食用，可她却没有合适的东西去盛放。难道要用手捞起来吃吗，荷雅门狄稍微有点发愁了……

……锅底的火焰越烧越旺，火中凸显出一个男人的脸。那脸越来越近，越来越清晰。英俊的脸上薄唇抿起，嘴角向两边扩延，赤色尖瞳正对她，似笑非笑。它糊化，飘远，忽又折返，牢牢占据她的眼球，夺去了她的神志。她觉得自己的整个思想包括身体，都快要融化在那双眼睛里了。醒过来，醒过来……她拼命呼唤自己。

当她挣扎出幻梦的困境，回到现实世界后，铁锅子里的沸水已经流失了一半，浓浓的焦味散发在空气中。煮烂的野菜粘着锅壁，糊成一团。意识到自己再度迷失于梦境之中，沮丧扼住了荷雅门狄的咽喉，令她五内俱焚。意念一动，熄灭了火焰后，她双手抱住双腿，保持不动的姿势长久呆坐，思考自己今后的人生。幻觉总是伴随自己，和胸口的痛意一样，时常让她陷入到或长或短的失神和昏迷中。在过去十天，这种感觉数次掌控自己，使她的意识暂时失去了对身体的控制。这很不利于逃亡。龙族的猎手正在身后不停追赶，要是让他们在她昏睡时将她抓住，她一定会被架着带回卡塔特。她或许不会被杀，但一定会被折磨，最后，孤塔会成为她的末路。荷雅门狄痛苦地思考，该怎么做，才能逃离被重新捉回牢笼的命运。待到滚烫的水温完全冷却，东边的天色开始发黑时，她还没有想出答案。

一股逼近的魔力气息突然刺激了她的感官，离她约莫一英里远。时间尚有少许，她立即把烧糊的野菜倾倒入喉中，不经咀嚼就咽了下去，随后她匆忙收拾了摊在地上的东西，把锅子和食物塞进布包后，拎起来就跑。

即使十天前负的伤至今仍没有好，荷雅门狄的行动和感官照样如从前那般敏捷。她能够分辨出那些追兵的数量和力量等级。他们共有三人，都是第三阶级的术士，可能是辅佐过某些龙术士出任务的密探，也可能是为了逮住自己这个所谓的“叛徒”而另外雇佣的。龙族竟然派这些家伙来追捕自己，是瞧不起她的能力吗？尽管胸口沉痛的伤势导致她无法全力作战，但还不至于落在这些江湖术士的手上。她可以轻松干掉这些人，但她不想和他们发生冲突。避免战斗，保存魔力。直觉告诉她，真正的考验还在后面。

斜阳不够维持足够的光亮，使周围一带变得昏暗而危险，临近傍晚时分，在一片幽深茂盛的树林里全速奔跑，很难不给自己添上新的伤口，然而荷雅门狄穿梭的身影比移动的飓风还要快，根本没给任何垂下的树蔓或断枝击中自己的机会，也没有让任何一块在地面隆起的石头给绊倒。这些只不过是大自然界最平凡的陷阱，真正难缠的东西，是她身后的追踪者。幸运的是，她比那些人更擅长在当前的环境中奔跑，也非常清楚自己究竟该去往何处。

海浪拍打礁石的声音，离她还非常遥远，但已经被她非人的听觉所捕获。那美妙熟悉的音律，敲开了她的记忆之匣，她被它引领着前进，跑步声越来越急切和轻盈。

这场追逐戏持续了半个小时，期间荷雅门狄始终在开启“幻影”奔跑模式。这点魔力消耗对一位龙术士而言只不过是冰山的一角，可是今天她却觉得使用这项魔法比往常疲累了许多。当她开始有疲累的感觉时，她下意识地放慢了脚步。自从十天前胸口挨了一次龙炎冲击，这个伤就始终没有彻底恢复。如果不是因为相隔的距离足够远，如果不是因为对方处于人类的形态，使龙炎的射程不及平常，她的整个上半身原本都将在烧灼中面目全非。能保住容貌和身体，只在左胸位置留下创伤，实在是不幸之中的万幸。而今，伤痛的后果正慢慢显现出来。尽管她几乎不敢相信，也难以接受这个后果，然而龙炎伤及的区域，将遗留永久的疮疤和痛苦，这已是不争的事实。

荷雅门狄轻松地摆脱了追兵，在一个断崖前停住了。她小心谨慎地移步到崖边，望着自己的脚下。前方的大海阻拦了她的道路。无边无际的深蓝，一直蔓延到视野尽头的远方。她矗立在宽大高陡的海角上端，静静地喘息，任凭清爽的海风吹拂自己短俏的白发。

凝望大海，荷雅门狄的眼睛溢满了愁思。这片海域，和她童年寻找贝壳的地方重叠起来，有些眼熟，但是又截然不同。海的彼端是另一个世界，她不知是否该轻易踏入的一个新世界。最近十天发生了太多事，她还来不及将它们整理和消化，厘清自己的选择和为之付出的代价。在面朝大海的这一刻，她暂时忘却了眼下的危机，忘却了身上的旧伤，沉浸在回忆里。

心脏毫无预兆地再次痛了起来。每当她尝试着回顾过去，这阴魂不散的绞痛便会责难她，对她发出痛诉。荷雅门狄手捧心口，一次剧烈的咳嗽使她突然蹲坐下来，手指紧紧地抓住崖边一块凸出的圆石头。气血在体内翻江倒海，有某种东西在狂叫，渴望解放。她原以为自己吐出的会是剩菜，结果却是鲜血。荷雅门狄怔怔地盯视着手心中暗红粘稠的液体，像发现了一只害虫，一种危害自己身体的毒素，根本无法相信这居然是从自己口中流出来的。

带着疑惑，她把手放进衣襟，摸了摸，拿出来后，满手都是血迹。这伤一直都不见好，可她却不知道原来它始终都没有闭合。也许是她倾尽全力的奔跑，使伤口不小心迸裂了。不管怎样，她有点为这个状况感到恼怒。

身体里，好像有一种变异。

三名术士还没有追上来，但这并不意味着能够松懈戒备。荷雅门狄擦掉满嘴的血，闭上双眼，张开自己精准而庞大的感知力，定位了一下追兵的位置。三人还没有出树林，却依然锲而不舍地追在后面，所经之路与自己的逃亡轨迹完全重叠，荷雅门狄很意外他们居然没有迷失方向。真亏他们还能追上自己，看来也并不纯是衣架饭囊之辈。但她很快就斥责了自己这可笑的想法。是啊，有淌满一路的斑驳血渍，又怎么会跟丢猎物呢？

意识到自己一直在流血，血迹在指引她的敌人，而自己竟全然没有察觉，再也没有比这更令她烦心的事情了。荷雅门狄的眼睛飞快地扫视了一下后方的幽深树林，随即朝海的方向眺望。她看到一艘长船，上面有十来个人，如随洋漂流的一片孤叶。在这个岛屿众多、宽阔且并不算风平浪静的海域中会出现这样的船只，实在是不可思议。考虑到船上的人是幸存的异部落劫掠战士的可能性远高于单纯的商人或渔民，她打消了向他们求助的念头。况且，乘船太慢，目标又那么大，对方好歹是术士，总有办法对船实施远距离攻击；先前在里夫的村子逗留了一周，已经给他添了诸多麻烦——追踪者就是从那里开始监视自己的——她不能再把无关的人牵扯进来。

接下来的路必须自己一个人走。荷雅门狄心里有了答案。离开这里吧，去海的另一端吧……她这样对自己说。

忘掉那团火焰，忘掉那场大雪，忘掉那片雪中的坟墓。

希望和悔恨在她的胸中激烈地震荡起伏。荷雅门狄凝聚精神，直到自动描绘在左手背上的银色六芒星组成完整的形态。淡光辉映着她冰一样的眼眸。一股超然的魔力自脚下升起，在地面划出一个隔绝外界的圆。

曾经有一位龙术士，制作过一套统计太阳系天体周转时间的天文仪器，那上面的精确数字早已被龙族编入教学，经由奥诺马伊斯之口传到荷雅门狄的知识储备里。现在，她终于要亲自检验这个成果了。

 

V

 

\- 五年前 -

芭琳丝找到雅麦斯的时候，他正坐在洞穴外的草地上，照顾他精心养植的栀子花。纯白的花瓣上凝着剔透的露珠，花的主人手拎水壶，小心地给它们浇水。

当注意到来的人是那个让他不胜烦扰的追求者后，雅麦斯连站起来都懒得站，仍旧自顾自地低头俯身，摆弄他的花。

芭琳丝紧缚皮衣的妙曼身姿，在地面投下修长的黑影。亮丽的马尾辫重重地甩动在背后。她迅速走近洞主，急促的步伐使她的皮靴发出尖锐的敲打声。

“这就是你曾经许诺的——永远拒绝人龙契约？”凌厉的质问声冲口而出，她一上来就挖苦他，语气中带着相当程度的怨愤，更蕴含着失望，“当初信誓旦旦地宣称自己永远不会被人类束缚，现在，却连对族长说不的勇气都没有！”

显然，她听说了昨日的闹剧，知道雅麦斯大发雷霆，砸坏了一座龙山。在来的路上，她亲眼见证了他留下的杰作。龙王故意不去修补“龙之骨”的创伤，维持它残缺的样子搁置，时时提醒雅麦斯牢记自己的过错。能让他如此动怒的事，除了要他接受人龙契约外，不会有第二种可能了。但是，芭琳丝却不能想象，这个强硬而执拗的族人，居然选择了妥协。找出气筒疏解不满，其实是一种屈服。这证明尽管他的情绪反弹很激烈，心里面却已经默认了这个现实。在弄出如此大的骚动后，他居然能心安理得地乖乖留在这里，还有闲心料理他的小花园。他甚至都没有出逃——他过去不就那样做过吗？

雅麦斯眉心紧蹙，很不满意被她这么质问。他向来厌恶别人用趾高气扬的态度对自己说话。等到芭琳丝的话音落下超过十秒，他才慢条斯理地答复，“我做决定，不需要征得你的同意。”但是依然没有起身，也没有转头看她一眼。

“什么决定？你接受了，认命了？”

“情势所逼。我顶不住老家伙的唠叨了。”

“族长和你说什么了？他们说服了你？”芭琳丝为他的表现大失所望。她迫切地想要了解，导致他如此软弱的原因。

“他们——”雅麦斯让话声卡在了咽喉里。昨天在龙神殿，他们痛骂了他，用尽各种严厉的词汇，却压根没提契约的事儿，好像存心给他一个心理安慰似的。但他明白，这次非他不可。他十分乐意把责任推卸给两个龙王，以堵住芭琳丝那张喋喋不休的嘴，把自己打扮成一个受强权胁迫、不能自主命运的可怜虫。从事情今后的发展上看，至少他也没完全撒谎。“他们说了什么不重要。总之，我无法违背族长的命令。”

这种话居然出自雅麦斯嘴里，芭琳丝的脸都要笑疼了。“你之前违抗得还少吗？”她嘲讽的语调中透着悲凉。

这次雅麦斯没有回答，他把心思投注在他的花儿上面，边浇水边用手把泥壤压均匀，好让它们的根茎充分吸收土里的水分。他的动作麻利而温柔，显示出他对这些栀子花的爱惜。

芭琳丝站在他身后，望着他认真做事的背影。她勉力说服自己，也许雅麦斯当真已经尽力与族长、与命运抗争了，并为此感到心力交瘁，但是她无法做到释怀，她无法欺骗自己，假装自己不在乎。尤其当她听闻雅麦斯的契约对象是个豆蔻年华的少女，一种前所未有的危机感擒住了她。第一次从人类的身上，感到了威胁。

“我听说了，你要和一个小女孩缔结契约。”她走到雅麦斯侧面，满脸嘲讽地看向他，语气充满了妒忌之情，“你将有一个女主人。”

“我也听说了，你的部队在寻找敌人的藏身地这件事情上，至今都没有半分斩获。”雅麦斯冷笑着反唇相讥。

“你这话是什么意思？”作为龙族侦查部队的队长，带队巡视了东欧的可疑地带数月却一事无成，以致被深爱的异性数落，芭琳丝心里窜起了一把怒火。

“意思是，你根本就没有事务需要向族长汇报，却为了打听我的私事而擅离职守。”他缓缓叙述，声音里听不出任何激烈的感情，除了一丝嘲弄。“不过，我也不会为此感到意外就是了。以前在孤塔当差，你就经常这么做。”

“雅麦斯，你在逃避。你不敢和我谈这个话题。你是个胆小鬼。”芭琳丝红色的眼睛瞪大了。虽然在斥责他，言语中却藏着连她自己都惊讶不已的爱欲。此时此刻，在遭受了心爱之人屡屡无情拒绝而冰封起来的胸膛中，爱的火焰再度燃烧起来，热烈而又脆弱。芭琳丝很清楚，这或许是自己最后的机会。

她的努力终究盼来了回应。雅麦斯无法忽视她话中的内涵，终于把目光投向了她，不仅如此，他甚至放下水壶，站起来走到她的面前，与那双炙热的红眸对视。

“难道我表达得还不够清楚吗？我不喜欢你，芭琳丝。从来都不曾喜欢。”他一如既往地缺乏耐心，但这次，他却说得极慢，极冷，仿佛要把它们深深镌刻进她的灵魂，“你不该再对我心存幻想。”

“是吗，还是在逃避呢。”一抹惨笑流转在芭琳丝逐渐失去希望和光彩的眼底，与她天生的高傲气质相搭配，显得非常不协调。在她的脸上，从来只会出现抬高下颚、作颐指气使状的刻薄嘲笑，像如今这样的惨淡而自讽的苦笑，极为少见。“早知道是这样的结果，还不如当初……”她低声咕哝着，“接纳雅士帕尔。”

雅麦斯顿时眯紧了双眼。“你对这个很在意？为什么？是不是觉得对方如果不是女孩，我就会爱上你？别痴心妄想了！”他没有施予这位苦心表白、深深眷恋自己的族人任何一丝同情，反而为了将她的幻梦彻底打碎，故作尖刻地说道，“我早就说过无数次，你和我没戏！所以不管那个人是男是女，你都不该拿这事儿来烦我。我已经够头疼的了！”

绝望的火龙族女子大脑空白了几秒，然后不住地、拼命地点头。“很好。很好。你让我今天终于领悟了一个道理，那就是守在你的身后等你回心转意，是多么愚蠢的一件事！我厌烦这样的自己！”她转过身，在离开前这么说，“从此刻起，我不再爱你了！”

“你确实该回你的部队了。”雅麦斯也转过身，凝视满簇的花丛，“在我允许你走之前。”

芭琳丝快步离开的动作停下了，眼中带着一丝期盼回望对方，但那抹期盼，随后就跟着雅麦斯的下一句话语彻底湮灭。

“别找她麻烦。”他如此要求。

母火龙的红瞳怔住了，直到仇恨代替惊疑，填满了它们。“是，尊贵的下任族长雅麦斯阁下。”她说得很大声，回音在洞口石檐上激烈荡漾。这次，她没有再回头。

想不到她竟然拿这事儿来挖苦他。明知道他这辈子都无可能坐上那宝座。看来自己这次的决绝，给了她极大的刺激。不过，雅麦斯却有点高兴，看着芭琳丝愤然离去的背影，心里说不出的轻松。她终于还是恨起我了，他想。他情愿她恨自己。就这样永远憎恨下去吧……尽管她可能这辈子都不会知道，雅麦斯也不会告诉她，自己有多么羡慕这个能在外面的世界尽情闯荡，遨游天际，不用被拘禁在囚笼中的族人。而如果说，以牺牲自由为代价的契约究竟能给他带来什么好处，大概就是他再也不用被芭琳丝纠缠了吧。然而雅麦斯无法判断，这买卖是否划算。

 

VI

 

\- 十天前 -

高处的空气很稀薄，也很纯净，对于习惯了卡塔特高原环境的荷雅门狄来说，她有点享受在大气层边缘肆意翱翔，被风吹得满头凌乱、裙摆乱飘的感觉。这种自由自在，无拘无束的感觉，俘获了她的心神。

身后的结界在逐渐远去。离开它的庇护范围后，荷雅门狄感到，覆盖其上的魔力比往常更加厚密了。不难猜测，一定是九长老协助两位龙王，对它进行了加固。于是荷雅门狄也贡献出自己的一部分力量，在卡塔特山脉无色无形的球状屏障外，又铺设了一道有封印效果的强力结界。这使得本就异常牢固的结界更难被突破，却也把留在内部的人们对战场动向的观测视线完全遮挡住了。

雅麦斯尽管对魔法不太精通，但也能感受到魔力的流动，何况是如此规模的大型结界。“为什么要这样做？”他提出自己的疑问。他们即将面临一场血战，他的主人却率先把魔力投放到了别的地方，在雅麦斯看来，这是一种浪费的行为。结界的维护，有族长他们费心就够了。

荷雅门狄目光向前，神情凝重，声音轻得几乎要被风声淹没，“我不想里面的人看见，我们是怎么死的。”

“断绝任何增援的可能，你想把自己往绝路上逼？”火龙保持飞行，用余光看她。再联想到之前的紧急作战会议上，荷雅门狄就已经拒绝过一次支援。这使他越发肯定自己的猜想。

龙背上的女主人没有再回答。

雅麦斯很为她担心。因为他发现，她的紧张仍然没有根除。她也许是天赋异禀的魔法奇才，训练成绩优秀的第三任首席，却也是毫无作战经验的十七岁少女。他忽然有了一种责任，作为主人最坚强的后盾和引路者，他不能让她承受那么多的重担。

“其实也不算太糟。”雅麦斯用那双龙族的千里眼目测敌军人数，那朵飘在遥远天际的乌云，在他的虹膜上越来越大了，“敌军不足一千，大概八百多个。我在倒下前至少能解决三分之一。再努力一下的话就是一半。虽然很想说另一半就交给主人了这样的话，但事先声明，我会和你抢人头和功劳的。要是杀得不尽兴，我八成会死不瞑目。”

荷雅门狄知道这头高傲的火龙在用他特有的方式安慰自己，但她还是没有说话，只是略微感觉头颈的肌肉好像松弛了一下，那应该就是僵僵点头的动作吧。

稍后，荷雅门狄也看到了。眼部附着的魔力，清晰地将敌军画面带给她。机械军团似乎早已预感敌方有大将出马，原本分散进攻的部队集合起来，退到了数英里外的空地，摆好阵型，等他们二人来自投罗网。鳞次栉比的阵列，黑得发亮的机械躯壳，恶魔般的凶恶外形，远远看去，好似一朵白云被又脏又深的灰颜料污染，成为蓝天巨画中的一大片镂空。一切，都让人感到震撼又窒息。

当亲眼见到浩如烟海的敌军，荷雅门狄脑中紧绷的那根弦突然放松，思维变得无限畅通。刚才在居所穿戴战服时，她曾反复检查鞋子的绳带有没有系紧，衣袍的高领有没有立起来。陡峭曲长的山路两旁，守护者向她致敬，唤她“首席大人。”她不说话，也不搭理。手心非常滑腻，她从来不知道自己的汗腺居然如此发达。和雅麦斯碰面后，她弯起嘴角，想对他展露最美的微笑，可脸部的肌肉却僵在那，结果只作出了一个无比诡异的笑容。如今，看到乌压压的敌人军团，荷雅门狄反倒一下子冷静了下来。紧攥着出汗的双手不再握拳。这不是一场对达斯机械兽人族的较量，她想。自己要战胜的并不是不可一世的敌人，而是自己的恐惧。如果我多少能得到一点父母的遗传，就不该如此害怕颤抖。

只有两种结果，这个小小年纪就不得不踏入战场的少女在瞬间领悟了——被杀，或杀光他们。一切都很明了，最终，只会有这两种结果。没什么好紧张的，这世上没有什么是不死的，只是早晚问题。所以，没什么可害怕的。更重要的是，雅麦斯陪着自己。

“敌人想要引诱我们长驱直入，凭数量优势包围、歼灭我们。”荷雅门狄说话的声音，明显比之前沉稳了许多。

雅麦斯为她的突然发言微微震惊，随后立即保证，“我不会让他们得逞的。”

“雅麦斯，回答你刚才的问题。”她温柔地打断他，“没错，我想把自己逼到绝路。只有那样，才能发挥自己的潜能。如果你我不幸战死了，留给结界里的人们，也一定是能够轻松收拾的残局！”

主人倏忽间冷静到极致的状态，和先前那个怯战到声音、脚步都在发抖的小女孩相比较，完全像是蜕变成了另一个人，雅麦斯禁不住在心底暗暗吃惊。但是当听到自信澎湃而又决绝刚烈的话语从主人口中传出来，火龙体内压抑许久的热血也被激活了。他豪迈地回应，“是的，我尊敬的主人！”

不出荷雅门狄所料，当一人一龙刚接近兽人族军队到能够发动远攻的距离时，敌人的军团就变换了原本整齐的队形，采取了包围态势，如无数颗灰星遍布在他们各方。

敌军的为首者乃刹耶王领导下的两名将军，沙桀和奈哲。事实上，这支由808个达斯机械兽人族构成的灰色军团，只是其指挥官沙桀真正坐拥的一小半兵力，他那位贪玩心重的同伴，完全是出于对卡塔特新任首席的好奇，抱着玩乐和观摩的心态跟过来的。侦察兵在日以继夜的侦察中，终于发现了卡塔特山脉北迁的位置。这支小型军团的任务，便是来探查龙族获得首席之后的力量虚实，因此刹耶王才没有动用太多兵力。他本人也很想一睹第三任首席的风采，于是命令身处后方的“王之眼”宾认真监控这片区域，对战事进行实时播报。

“真没想到新上任的首席，居然是个楚楚可人的姑娘。沙桀，你有口福了。”大军后方的奈哲，打量着己方包围圈中那名屹立在火龙背上孤身迎战的女性，嗓音带着调情的意味，好似对她充满了研究的兴趣。如果他的八面体真身有五官，那么他现在一定是在舔舐嘴唇。

“嗨，嗨，确实是我喜欢的类型。嗨。”沙桀咯咯咯地笑着，乐不可支，沉浸在改换宿体的喜悦中不可自拔，已经在幻想该怎样为得到新面貌的自己穿衣打扮了。如果能杀死一个首席，占据她的身体和力量，足够沙桀当谈资，在同伴和后辈面前炫耀一百年。

卡塔特周围密布的结界，就连宾的锐利双眼都无法穿透。这一刻，当龙王派出他们的新式武器来解决异族军队兵临城下的这一危机时，躲在山上五年的首席龙术士，其裹在面纱后的形象终于揭开。在沙桀和奈哲眼里，对方不是接受过严格训练、专为对付达斯机械兽人族而生的高强战士，只是个好看易碎、徒有其表的花瓶，随随便便就能抢夺到手。

忽然，沙桀的调笑声停止了，独眼微微张大，好像在专心致志地听什么人的吩咐，灰暗而狡黠的脸上显露出为某事犯难又不得不遵守的纠结表情，过了五秒才又续上话，“嗨，王说了，要活捉她。王也喜欢她的外形。嗨，嗨。我只能忍痛放弃啦，嗨。”他听到一旁的奈哲发出吹口哨的声音，对自己表示同情。“小的们，为王奉上首席！”他呼唤部下，鼓动士气，“怎样揍她和那只蜥蜴都行。嗨，嗨，只要别弄死！”

军团的斗志燃到了沸点。看见出战的龙术士居然是一个纤弱的小姑娘，这群蠢蠢欲动的达斯机械兽人族就立即领悟到，要尽可能拉近与她的距离，以肉搏战将她击垮。对他们来说，这只是一项很简单的任务。

战斗以空中突然爆炸的魔弹作为起|点打响了。荷雅门狄先发制人，在异族军队尽顾着嘲笑、挑逗、品评她的时候，召唤了实施大型魔法的超大魔法阵。轮转在敌军上空、将整片战斗区域囊括进去的三个圆盘，闪耀着流星般眩目的光彩，从它们繁复而精致的回路中，降下了没有穷尽的魔力雨。整个战场被这抹洪大的银色狠狠洗过，好像上帝突然朝人类的世界浇灌了一大盆水。魔弹犹如一颗颗星辰往下砸，一接触到兽人族士兵的身体就爆炸。惨叫的声浪中，一具具四分五裂的机械身躯逐渐化为了齑粉。

冷静的女术士，刹那间就收割了一波敌人的生命。又快又猛的突击，给了沙桀的军队一个不小的下马威。但他们好歹也是经受过魔鬼式训练的精锐队伍，立刻就从短暂的混乱中调整好了状态，纷纷反省起轻敌所带来的后果。他们重新整顿力量，摆好围攻的阵型，对待被他们小觑的那位少女的态度，很快变得认真了。

两名将军暂时不想出手，便一起退到了后方观战，军队的指挥权交给了沙桀手下的一名先锋。“碾碎她！”他大喊。由于刚交上手，自己这一方就蒙受了一些损失，使得这位先锋官吼叫的嗓门都有些发狠了，突然又想起了王的嘱咐，立即改正了命令，“哦，要抓活的。那就碾碎她的龙，切掉四肢，留下身体，叫她生不如死！”

凭借数量的优势，他们把火龙围困在中间，到达的距离相当近，迫使雅麦斯的四只爪子不停地左挥右赶，驱虫似的进行反抗。敌人企图从他的保护下直取上面的龙术士，将这柔弱的女孩儿击倒。他们结群出动，急切交加，已经根本顾不得队形，样子像极了一群逮着人就蜇的黄蜂。

来得好！雅麦斯的想法才刚刚生成，灼热的龙息就从口中喷射而出。为了这一击，他早就做足了准备，根本连积蓄能量的时间都没有。然而，充分认识到龙息厉害的敌人，通过他喉头突然发红的信号，预判出他的第一波进攻路线。果然，“龙炎波”最终真正消灭掉的，仅是正前方区域内的小部分敌人，有不少敌人逃出了这个危险范围，从其它角度对着荷雅门狄，伸出他们邪恶的钢铁触手；而对于上下左右以及后方的敌人，雅麦斯的吐息无法触及。尽管他机敏地歪头咬住了一只企图溜进他的防御空隙对主人图谋不轨的异族，将其一瞬间撕碎，但是来袭的敌人实在太多，他不可能面面俱到。

“按计划作战。别忘词了。”荷雅门狄丢下这洗练的提醒话语，身形蓦然消失，让四面八方而来的无数铁爪全部落空。

瞬间移动到百米之外的空中，少女的身影如一只灵巧的蝴蝶般出现了。至少有一半的异族被她吸引过去，纷纷献出了自己的钩爪和闪电。对于主动送上门的蛋糕，没有人会拒绝。

她的身体如此纤细柔弱，随便一击就能粉粹，可也得打得中才行。雪袍裹身的荷雅门狄，那穿行于敌军之间来回移动的身影犹如光的碎影。原本，双方人数和体型的差异如此悬殊，战斗应该在一瞬间就分出胜负，然而半分钟过去了，闪电与触手的绞杀没有一次命中她。这就得从她和别的龙术士截然不同的感知力说起了。龙术士的感知能力分为两类。一类是主动感知，可以将感知范围覆盖到以自己为圆心的周边区域，也就是广范围的感知；荷雅门狄的感知则是被动型。感受对方全身魔力的流动，判断出敌人的进攻方向。对本体形态下的达斯机械兽人族的雷压也同样管用。她特别修炼了这类感知。因为和广范围的主动感知相比，被动感知的范围虽不及前者，但灵敏度更高，也更不易暴露自己的藏身处。

读取雷压，预判出招。对死死缠在自己身边的敌人非常有效。等于说，荷雅门狄已经洞悉了对手所有的意图和破绽。判断他们的进攻路线，对她而言有如能够预知未来一般轻松，她本人“幻影瞬移魔法”的基本功又非常扎实，因此，总能风轻云淡地避过敌人的攻击，不需要什么大幅度的动作。

机械恶魔进攻的态势是如此狂放和粗野，可是辗转穿梭于他们之间的那抹白雪般的身影，却好似在空中跳着一支优美的舞蹈。

从背后袭来的闪电激流，躲掉。从头顶延伸过来的钩爪，躲掉。任何想不到的角度，都能轻松化解。没有人跟得上她的速度，她永远比她的对手更快。她的感知就好比蜘蛛吐丝编成的大网，专门用来捕虫，这群达斯机械兽人族就像主动黏上来的小虫，没有一个逃得过这张蛛网的黏液，他们的动作幅度越大，荷雅门狄的感知就越是清晰，无时无刻不在提醒她要预防危险。当来自敌人的威胁逼近时，她灵动的身形早就闪躲到安全的地带了。

相对于踪影不可捉摸的龙术士，火焰巨龙则是一个固定的诱饵。众人的视线、攻击，都随着他飞翔的轨迹在不断变化，疲于奔跑。雅麦斯不着急进攻，保存体力，在黑鸦鸦的敌军中缓速穿行，靠体型优势和机械怪物们周旋。遍体坚韧的龙鳞能带给他很好的防护，根本不惧零星的闪电射击，时不时地挥动结实有力的锐爪和刚翼，赶跑一些太过凑近的敌人也完全绰绰有余。由于多数敌人已选择追荷雅门狄而去，雅麦斯周围的敌人数量比之前主人和他在一起时要少得多，料理起来也变得相对轻松。

异族把荷雅门狄当作主要目标。对付一个身娇体弱肉嫩的人类，总比对付一头满身糙鳞厚皮、强壮精悍的巨龙要容易。然而雅麦斯是一头攻击性很强的雄龙，他渴望争斗，不甘心被敌人冷落，赤瞳瞄准了主人所在的地方后，庞大的身躯开始慢慢朝她挺进。

他一边应付敌人潮水般的阻击，一边试图接近自己的主人，最终却因为不断受到敌人的牵制和骚扰而失败了。在用一次龙息的强大火力清扫了身前一群可憎的障碍后，雅麦斯的眼睛看向了三英里外的北方。在他望着的地方，荷雅门狄就像是一个被黄蜂群追着四处逃窜的猎物，被逼到了可视范围的边缘，尽管没有人能对她造成伤害，但她离从者越来越远的处境，已经十分不妙了。

确定了这个情况后，火龙用低沉暗哑的声音念动咒语，深情地呼唤他的主人，“SeiNaaZiiK——！”（无束缚的）

远处，白发少女的身影陡然消失。所有人在刹那间失去了目标。

瞬间回到龙背上的荷雅门狄，没空搭理周围尚存的少量敌人，她要诛灭的对象，是视野尽头那群错失目标、四处张望的敌人。他们大多数人还没有发现她已经回到了契约龙身边，仍然在左顾右盼，为猎物突然失踪的这个状况困惑不解。

“在那里！”

当军队中有人发现荷雅门狄的位置，号召同伴调转方向追上去的时候，一切都已经晚了。

六个高速旋转着成形的巨大魔法阵，不同于先前和天地平行，这次采取的是垂直放置，它们共同组成一个半弧，仿佛六枚盾牌庇护在火龙身前，向冲刺过来的敌方大军射出魔力澎湃的大炮。无数道银色的光芒横穿天空，密密麻麻的连续投射，无情地击碎了敌人的身体。

主人一击得手后，雅麦斯立刻顺着魔力激流喷发的轨道往前冲，意图将前方狼藉一片的敌人们满是缺口的破碎战线彻底冲垮。在他周围，没有被那惊天动地的魔弹群波及的幸运儿们迅速回过神，觉察到这头火龙的图谋后，仅凭光芒中一个移动的红影儿便做出跟随的判断。等到漫天的银光渐渐黯淡，视野清晰了以后，众人愕然发现，他们的眼前只有一头巨龙。那名白发的少女，再一次不见了。

荷雅门狄当然还留在原地。飞出去的只有作为诱敌之饵的雅麦斯。她没有。

诡异的事态，让不少异族变得镇定了，如果再不分主次地瞎打一气，只会继续被当作傻子般戏耍，落入那对卑劣主从的圈套。女术士的两次攻击已经使军团蒙受了近三成的损失，不能再让事情恶化下去了。

“不要盲目地追！认准一个目标进行击破！”指挥者高声呼喊。

道理大家都懂，但是该优先打哪一个呢？是人？还是龙？

“人会凭空消失，龙不会，龙只能靠翅膀飞。我建议先击落那头龙。”军中有人建言。这个提议马上得到了通过。

那位少女虽然瘦小，然而一头大象要想踩死一只疯狂乱窜的老鼠，终究还是有些难度，倒不如把体型同样巨大的龙种当作首要敌人。

灰色的恶魔军团一瞬间围住了雅麦斯，前前后后绕了好几圈，喷射出全方位的线状闪电和球形闪电，封杀他的退路。然而陷入重围的火龙却丝毫不惧。

荷雅门狄遥望着战场那一端的动态，就在异族部队准备朝她的契约者发动猛攻时，她咏诵出了那个和雅麦斯先前念得一模一样的龙语单词，“SeiNaaZiiK——！”

无视地理和空间上的障碍，跨越了半个战场距离的火龙回到她的身边，成为她空中悬浮的双脚下一个真实可靠的凭依。所有人都为之默然。

破绽已经暴露了。敌人的大军集聚在同一个方位，虽然遥远到只能看见一片灰影，但是并没有离开雅麦斯的最远射程。荷雅门狄的指尖亮起了魔力的光芒。也许敌人的闪电球能中和掉她的魔弹洗礼，却无法压制住与之联合发动的致命龙炎。

火龙在疾速向前的滑行中，让体内咆哮的怒焰再次释放。他一路飞一路喷，充分利用“龙炎波”笔直轨迹的伤害范围，不浪费任何一点火花，给敌军造成最大程度的伤亡。恐怖的龙息如同岩浆融蚀奶酪一般，顷刻间使数不清的机械身体纷纷炭化，变成气体消失，轻而易举，毫不留情，焦味和轰隆声弥久不散，似在向整个苍穹诠释着真正的力量。

令人胆寒的喷发结束后，幸存的异族们发现——此时已经不会再为之震惊了——远方的高空，又只剩下巨龙的孤影。身为敌人的那对主从，再次分离。

所有达斯机械兽人族的心中，无端地生出了一丝恐惧。

这就是二人的策略。

时而分开，时而人龙一体。永远让敌人无法兼顾，永远让敌人两头奔波。这冒险的战术之所以能顺利得到执行，不仅需要完美无缺的技巧，更需要神级的配合，惊人的默契和勇气，甚至灵魂的依托。缺任何一样都不行。

曾经在课余时间自创的魔法——出战前被雅麦斯冠名为「人龙移行」——作为它的研发者，荷雅门狄的原意只想拿它用来玩耍，增进她和从者之间的感情，事先从来不曾想到，这项魔法将来有一天会在与敌人的生死决战上大放异彩。

让两个人都成为时隐时现的猎手，采取游击的战术干扰敌人的判断力，使敌人拿不准主意到底该攻击他们中的谁。至少截止到这一刻，二人的战术执行得很成功。

“噢？那个小女孩的确有两把刷子嘛。看来龙王没选错人。”瞭望着战场中央，将己方军队节节败退的困境收入眼底，奈哲事不关己一样地揶揄调侃道。他的刺耳话音，似在考验沙桀的决心。

“嗨，嗨，你们在做什么啊？打得可真烂！”遭到同伴嘲笑的沙桀面子上也有点挂不住了，本就尖细的嗓门此刻快要嘶吼到破音了。他意识到那个白发龙术士才是一切的根源，立刻朝军队下达了死令，“嗨，别管那头臭龙了。给我集中所有的力量，拿下那个小姑娘！”

“要对那头火龙放任不管吗？”奈哲“斜瞥”了沙桀一眼，“据说他是火龙族族长的后裔。这可是一条大鱼啊。”

“嗨，你预备怎么做？”

“让你的人把他赶到我的攻击范围。我会拿下他。”

奈哲一旦出手，就意味着死亡。他的「死亡珊瑚」只要缠住猎物，直到把猎物的精气抽干前都不会停止。虽然军队的损失让沙桀有些不爽，但是王的愿望更需要维护，他只能做出退让。

“嗨，你别忘了，王要她。”沙桀闷闷不乐地说，“不能弄死她的龙。”

“她在耗损你的兵力，”奈哲对同伴提出异议的举动很不理解，“我当然不会为此感到可惜，但是我不喜欢对敌人手软。”

并没有受到刹耶王的指派，仅凭好奇心私自随军而来的这名将军，理论上确实没有一定要出战的义务，但奈哲是一个奉行胜利至上主义的人，把集体的利益看得比什么都重要。他判断出王的活捉命令使己方的部队不能完全放开手脚去战斗，战局发展至今，已经危及到不少将士的生命，甚至动摇到了军心。因此，他对即使到了这个时候都依然把取悦王作为第一要务的沙桀的行为感到不可思议。在他的心里，正盘算着对敌人的报复。

沙桀不再出声，陷入了两难。他也不想部下白白牺牲，然而远程监视战场的刹耶王仍没有收回成命。

浩浩荡荡的机械兽人大军可没有闲暇去调停两名将军的意见分歧，既然长官已经做出了指示，他们要做的便是无条件服从他。众人一齐对准了那只悬停在远方的活靶子——卡塔特的首席龙术士，飞行的轰鸣声彰显着雄壮的力量和军威。他们只留了大约一百个士兵拦阻雅麦斯，防止他对主人进行援护。闪电把蔚蓝的天空照得惨白一片，所有的达斯机械兽人族都释放出他们的原始能量，这样就不用再惧怕龙术士调动魔力导弹来轰炸。一瞬间，四周电闪雷鸣。无数双独眼织成的灼热怒光，仿佛要洞穿荷雅门狄的身体。

明显地感觉到敌军的进攻步伐越来越凶猛，荷雅门狄光洁的脸庞渐渐沁出了汗水。为了尽快搞定这名女术士，异族拿出比之前更咄咄逼人的架势。荷雅门狄感到自己的生存空间被一分一分地挤压，夺走。她仍然像刚才那样奋力躲闪，然而留给她施展“幻影”的空白区域已经越来越狭窄了。

击垮一个手无缚鸡之力的小女孩，拉近距离的肉搏战是最佳策略。龙术士再强也是人类，相对于强壮高大的达斯机械兽人族而言，人类在体格和体能上的劣势始终是一个不可逾越的弱点。哪怕不小心扯掉她的胳膊，掰断她的双腿也无所谓，只要让她失去抵抗力，把命留住就好。

不过，每一个敌人都懂的道理，荷雅门狄本人自然没理由不清楚。对于自身体格偏弱的短板，她只会比她的敌人认识得更加透彻。她绝对不会让任何人埋身自己。

紫色闪电如一道急射的箭矢，箭的延长线上是虚幻的空气，线下是卷曲的白发四散飘扬。荷雅门狄的脸几乎是贴着那道线形闪电在移动，脸上冷若寒冰，冰蓝色眼眸没有一丝颤动，看也不看挥出这一击的那个异族，而是直勾勾地盯着灰海之外，找寻雅麦斯的孤影。

古老的诗篇从她的口中传诵——

“格拉墨在咆哮，  
闪耀于龙头之上，  
怒斥邪恶的降临。  
鳞甲坚如磐石，  
新生圣剑锋利如刺。  
吞下灼烧的心脏，  
鸟儿的谜语犹如天籁。”

即使是咏诵这么长的一段话，荷雅门狄都没有给敌人任何靠近的机会。一个身高超过四十米的巨型机械兽人挤到她的身前想要拦截她，却被一颗穿透力堪比微陨石的魔力炮弹射穿了护甲最为薄弱的脖子。破开的圆洞中，荷雅门狄娇小的身影风一样地飞越而过，溅射的黑血洒在她提前布置妥当的球形透明防御罩上，丝毫没有弄污她的面颊和身体，白金的战袍始终崭新而干净。她的朗读也没有受外界影响而产生停滞，只是因为要不断地进行短距离的快速移动，使声音显得不太连贯，时轻时重，但终究还是在敌人企图打断她之前坚持把句子念完。

女术士的行为无疑在异族军团中掀起了一阵恐慌。他们知道，龙术士的魔法往往伴随咒文，且常识是咒文字符越多，施展的魔法威力就越强大。刚才，他们拼命干扰荷雅门狄念诵咒语，可惜没能阻止成功。如此冗长的咒文被顺利地咏唱出来，怎能不叫他们担忧。

“不好！她念了咒语！”手握指挥权的先锋喝令四方，“趁她发动魔法前，快退到安全地方！”

众人纷纷赞许他的出色判断，立即腾挪到远离龙术士的位置，然后依旧呈环状围绕她，谨慎地等待着她的魔法表演。前一秒还被贴身围攻的荷雅门狄，这会儿反倒像是个人见人怕的瘟神了。

“雅麦斯！”趁他们退开的间隙，荷雅门狄当即呼唤她的从者。

“SeiNaaZiiK！”火龙心领神会。等主人的脚尖触及自己背部的鳞片时，他扭头朝她递去关心的注视，“你刚才念的是什么？”

“战歌！”她匆忙回答，手上摆出了射击魔弹的姿势，“我告诉过你的。”

一个中等体型的机械兽人从侧面直奔荷雅门狄而来，带刺的触爪对准了她的脖子，这一幕恰好被火龙的余光瞄到。他抢在主人出手前，甩动强劲的尾巴，像鞭子一样狠狠抽打对方，在抽裂了他的半个身体后将其甩飞至远方。“不不，我很肯定你没有。这歌是你临时编造出来的吧？”

“才不是。你太健忘了！”荷雅门狄不知道该怎么向她的契约龙介绍这个流传在北欧家喻户晓的齐格鲁德斩龙的传说，只能急匆匆地一句话带过。人类战胜龙的故事，一定会让傲慢的雅麦斯感到不快。不过，他至少说对了一点。被异族误会成大型魔法施展咒语的那些长句，其实只是荷雅门狄给自己加油鼓劲的战歌罢了，现场发挥的编词，连语句都不太通顺。但是异族却对此心惊肉跳，吓得连靠近她都不敢了。当然，这正是她想要的效果。

“好吧，我的错。”雅麦斯放弃了辩驳。他知道她这么做是在鼓舞自己，他猜想在战斗中高唱战歌应该是主人故乡的一种习俗，可异族却把这当作“巫师的咒语”，让他忍不住想要发笑。他用宠溺的口吻夸赞自己机智聪颖的主人，“总是争不过你呢。没办法，谁叫我爱你呢。”

“现在不是时候，雅麦斯。”她也想笑，却摆起了一个肃穆的表情，提醒他要注意场合。

火龙低沉而愉悦地笑着。他炽热的龙焰，早已经为他的敌人准备就绪。

没有任何悬念，严格遵守长官命令的士兵再次向少女发起了冲锋，不少人的生命在冲锋的途中断送于火海。经过数轮的削减，沙桀的军队已不足五成。

“嗨，太过分啦啊啊啊！”深受打击的沙桀，像发疯的女人似的尖叫起来，终于下定决心要除掉首席。“我不能再忍受了！”他想叫一旁的奈哲和自己一起上，回头才发现，同伴的身影已经消失，在他不知道的时候参战了。

“真的很棒啊！卡塔特的首席，都是这样厉害的吗？”兴奋的声音在空气中摩擦，奈哲飞快地驶入硝烟弥漫的战场，在一片狼狈的友军残骸中寻找他的猎物，“对于这样一个羽翼未丰，青涩烂漫的小姑娘，有必要让她领教这个世界的残酷。就从夺走她的龙开始吧！”

“嗨，嗨，你个凑热闹的，想独揽战功？”沙桀追在后面。

锐利的龙眼发现了远方有一前一后两个将军飞速而来的身影，雅麦斯没有任何拖延，立刻采取措施。就在他刚准备转过庞大的身躯面向他们时，他感到，一阵触电般的恶寒感觉，划过了自己的全身。

身子沉重下来。双翼、四爪的前端，尾部的穗状物，甚至鼻尖，都出现了结痂的诡异触感，好像被什么东西紧密覆盖着。低头一看，身上多处出现了蜂蜜色的多边形晶状物，如一只只快速群集的蚂蚁，从四肢爬上他的躯干，在龙鳞缝隙间肆无忌惮地游走。晶状物显示出黏腻稠糊的质感，将伟岸的巨龙包裹成一大块闪亮华丽的橙红水晶。它们侵蚀的速度相当快，短短五秒钟时间就遍布了他浑身的三分之一，距离彻底占有他，只差少许功夫。

愤怒的火光在雄龙粗砺凶悍的脸上蔓延。这些结晶，和那个外貌呈现出八面体形态的异族将领非常相像。得知这可恶的戏法极可能是由这家伙变出来的，雅麦斯根本连应对的办法都不想，就直接朝对方冲了过去。

“站稳了！主人！”

雅麦斯用他尚未完全沦陷的宽大双翼猛力拍打空气，前冲的速度比声音传播得还要快。为了避免被这头突然发狂的巨龙甩飞，荷雅门狄跳到他的脖子处，双手腾出一只，抓住雅麦斯颈部的一块鳞片，手指紧抠，以掌握着力点。

简直像疯了似的，雅麦斯不顾劈打在身上的雷电，采取了强攻将军的策略，异族士兵的所有攻击，都被他咬牙硬接了下来。这还是战争进行至今，他第一次不听从主人的指示擅自行动。但是荷雅门狄没有怨言。她要做的，就是尽全力配合他。

她和雅麦斯看法一致，觉得晶状物质散播的源头是那位橙色的将军。在冷静的分析中掌握了事态，荷雅门狄初步判断那名将军的能力是使物体结晶化。雅麦斯的翅膀已经半红半橙，恐怕当结晶覆满他的全身，他就将迎来死期，而自己也会紧随其后。

火龙的腹部迅速升温，热度一直延伸到喉头，吐息的力量在其中酝酿。即使隔着厚厚的鳞片和皮肤，荷雅门狄也能感觉到大腿间的灼热。雅麦斯的眼底升起了一团嗜血的红莲业火。尽管愈加沉重的身驱正在拖慢他的行进速度，但是对于敢愚弄自己的敌人，他绝对不能轻饶。阻挡在自己和那个将军之间的喽啰，让雅麦斯心生烦躁，索性一锅端了，统统施以火刑的惩罚。

生生不息的龙火从巨口中激荡而出，仿佛在干涸的灰色原野上冲刷出一条奔涌争先的赤河。但是象征着生命的河流却在夺走生命，因为那是世间任何物体都无法阻挡和防御的死亡之火。

简单粗暴地喷火烧掉阻扰在必经之路上的障碍，雅麦斯的身体已有一半被结晶化，但是飞行的速度不减反增，宛若遽速划过天际的赤红色凶星。更令人惊讶的是，他的喷吐还没有结束。

从小就熟练掌握的“闭气喷射法”，让雅麦斯能够完全无视半分钟的调息时间。一口气分成好几股，使两次吐息间的间隔无限趋向零，以达到近乎完美的连续喷射。

奈哲低估了这头火龙。尽管知道他是血统高贵的上位龙族，却从来没想过他会拥有这样的本事，能不间断地喷发出夺命的能量。经过雅麦斯长达一分钟的火焰肃清，奈哲的眼前顿时只剩下了一堆不成形的机械垃圾缓慢飘浮，随风而落，连一个活着的友军都看不到了。

生死攸关之际，奈哲已经无力去思考为什么时间过了这么久，那头张牙舞爪的火龙依然可以活动，至今都没有被自己的结晶吞噬。将军的视野里，巨龙的身影渐渐放大了，他被它吸引着，完全移不开目光。还有一个人——那名单膝跪坐在火龙颈部，左手按着他的龙鳞，右手举起在头侧的白发少女。她那奇怪的动作，更是将奈哲的神志完全夺走了。

荷雅门狄右手做出了无比怪异的手势。无名指和拇指搭在一起，小指自然微曲，中指伸得较直，食指抵住中指的侧面，打着圈不停揉擦。远看好似在拈花，仔细观察又有诸多差别。在雅麦斯冲向奈哲的过程中，荷雅门狄反复做着这个手势，微张的嘴巴低吟着听不懂的语言。

「空间禁锢」——奈哲并非完全因震惊而动弹不得，他周围半径二十米的球形区域，已经被荷雅门狄的魔力禁锢了起来，刚好将他的硕大身躯包含进去。这项魔法能维持的时效通常比较短，尤其是用在如此广范围的区域上，用在一个将军级别的对手身上。即便是荷雅门狄这样的顶级术者进行施法，能定住三秒就已是极限。因此，她需要在驱动法术时，用某种方法分散对手的注意力。而这个看似古怪，实则根本没任何作用的手势，毫无疑问唬住了她的敌人。整场战斗中，她向敌人展现了她能够想到的所有诈术。

至于那些结晶，其实荷雅门狄什么都没有做。她对自己的从者抱有十足的信心。雅麦斯在一分钟时间里不停喷洒龙息，浑身散发的超高热量，足以延缓结晶的生长速度。

尽管荷雅门狄的禁锢魔法只争取到短短两、三秒钟的时间，但是对于超高速进击的雅麦斯而言，这已经是足够他挥霍的一段非常宽裕的时光了。

眼看火龙杀红了眼一路高歌猛进所向披靡，沿途所有试图阻挡他的达斯机械兽人族都被他的龙焰烧成了飞灰，预感到败亡危机的沙桀将军，不顾逃跑的耻辱，高声向着使火龙发狂的源头——奈哲将军大喊，“嗨，快撤！王要我们撤退！！”

然而，他的同伴却僵在原地。究竟是被吓破了胆移动不了，还是他下定决心要与火龙争锋，亦或是他有必胜的把握能在龙爪到达前完成彻底的结晶化？没有人真正知晓。

“真残酷啊……”奈哲近乎于发呆地呓语着。

这时候再想逃跑，根本来不及了。火龙的巨口已经近在眼前，几乎是贴着面，对敌人啃咬下去。感受到口中晶体崩坏的美妙触感后，雅麦斯继而整个身体撞向他，依靠体型和体重上的优势，彻底将他碾碎。

奈哲对称光滑的身躯，一瞬间出现了许多不平整的细小裂纹，然后极快地脱节、破碎，犹如亮晶晶的礼花，在空中尽情地绽放，鲜明夺目。仍留有火焰余温的龙嘴，炙烤着璨璨如星的结晶碎片。死去的将军最终化为了灰暗的颗粒，散落在蓝天白云之下。

准确无误地击杀了目标，雅麦斯并没有过多在意身上慢慢褪去的晶状物质，而是眯紧双眼，继续进行他的征伐。

太乱来了！强大的物理冲撞掀起一阵狂风，朝荷雅门狄迎面而来。她冷静果断地架起一个四方形的防御壁在周身，挡住余波的冲击。她虽然不会从契约龙的身上跌下去，但是这凶残的冲撞还是让她的身体猛地一颤，搭在雅麦斯脖颈龙鳞的左手，下意识地更加用力去抓握。

雅麦斯感到主人因为担心跌落而微微用力的手劲，很想变回人形拥紧她，然而战场上没有时间温存。在阵亡的奈哲将军身后，仍有百余个敌人等着他们清理。

军心已散。达斯机械兽人族残军失去了战斗意志，别说重新组织进攻，或部署严密的防线了，就连撤退时能否做到有序都很难。灰头土脸的残兵败将们根本没工夫为牺牲的奈哲将军投以哀悼，只顾着转身各自逃命。突袭卡塔特山脉的计划已然失败，现在，他们只想遵从自己的生存本能，远离那对可怕的主从。至于他们的长官沙桀，甚至比任何一个部下都溜得早。

胜利的号角奏响了。面对落荒而逃的敌人，荷雅门狄不紧不慢地从无形的口袋空间中，把龙术士的神杖取出来。它半人高，由卡塔特常见的龙心果树的木头制成，漆成白色，刻有美丽复杂的金色树枝花纹。神杖的头部灼灼发亮，魔力早已盈满，随时能够投入战斗。

与此同时，雅麦斯深吸了一口气，昭示着又一发龙息的酝酿完毕。

焱焰之息，加上神杖的能量波，毁天灭地的联合惩罚开始了。

勇猛的火龙一面疾飞一面喷射，伴随着白发少女挥出的神杖，天空中下起了炽热的岩浆魔力暴雨。二人的攻击整整持续了三十秒，敌人被悉数收纳进宽广的扇形面积区域，所经之处响起万鬼哭嚎一般的声音。

漂亮地完成了绝杀，荷雅门狄一鼓作气，左手背上瞬间描画了一个红色的五芒星魔法阵，下一秒，魔法阵就脱离了她的手，展露在不可触及的天际，飞速一分为三。三个半径超过十米的巨型魔法阵覆盖在遗漏的残军余孽的头顶。战斗到现在，她的魔力仍很充裕，像是不心疼财宝似的，将汲取了火焰能量的魔法弹肆意投放。纯红的火球咆哮着落下，重重地砸碎了残余异族的身体，击沉他们的生还希望。究竟有一百枚，还是一千枚，强光过于刺眼，已经分辨不清。

所有的机械士兵，都像蜡烛一样汽化了。至此，八百个敌人全部殒命，最后逃出来的只有八人，趁着浓烟的庇护，狼狈不堪地往南逃离。沙桀也在其中。

“别追了，雅麦斯。”荷雅门狄制止住仍不放弃追击的火龙。他们离卡塔特已经太远，敌人的入侵宣告失败，没必要再紧追不放。更何况那些仓皇而逃的敌人，如果知道等待着他们的将是怎样的命运，一定会为这自寻死路的逃亡而感到后悔。“他们逃的方向是孤塔。”她补充。

火龙瞬间明白了她的意思，在空中稍经减速，就拐出来一个高难度的锐角。对远方的八个逃兵最后瞭望了一眼后，雅麦斯按原路返回，飞向卡塔特的结界。

南方的勃朗峰方向，出现了高鸣的爆破声，紧接着是四溅的机械飞屑和散开的烟尘，从低处抛往高空，形成一朵朵灰色的蘑|菇|云。得知漏网的敌人已经被乔贞和布里斯解决了之后，临危受命的主从二人，紧绷的精神终于彻底得到放松。卡塔特保卫战以完胜的姿态告终。他们也该回去复命了。

 


	114. 荷雅门狄（3）

VII

 

\- 十一天后 -

她在一棵树下醒来。脑子有点发昏，沉沉的，很多事情理不清楚。

她太累了，居然能把错综纠结的树根当成床，睡得如此香甜长久，浑然不觉它们把自己的背扎得多么难受。逃出卡塔特的这段时间，只在里夫的家度过几天安生日子，之后便是不停的奔逃，在猎人的眼皮子下，用尽各种诡计东躲西藏，已经有数日不曾睡过这样的好觉了。

拍掉身上的灰尘，荷雅门狄站起来观察四周，研究自己在哪里，断层的记忆就在这时候开始复苏。

昨天傍晚，她利用“空间转移”的秘术，跨越波罗的海，降落到这片陆地。森林里有种静谧的美感，山花烂漫，落英缤纷，成片的枫树褪去苍翠，绿叶变为娇艳明媚的金黄色，像一串串铜钱挂满枝头，璀璨耀眼。然而天黑得很快，刚到下午就夕阳斜照，满山花木被镀上了一层深色调的赤金帷幔。时间已迈入秋季，这地方和自己的家乡仅一海之隔，仍属于高纬地区，再过一个月，将会变得夜长昼短，终日长夜漫漫。这应该是东欧的某处，她想。她无法再确认得更细致了。

荷雅门狄从未来过这个地方，意味着她也不知道接下来的路该往哪儿走。以后她都将经历这样的状况，面对各种陌生的环境。必须尽快找到城镇，哪怕乡野小村庄也好。尽管荷雅门狄对自己的野外生存能力和适应能力还算有点信心，可一直风餐露宿下去总不是长久之计。她需要一张干净的床，一顿可口的饭菜，一盆温暖的、能够抚慰心灵的洗澡水。

提起随身布袋，荷雅门狄跳到昨夜倚靠着睡觉的枫树上，选了根较为粗壮的树枝作为立足点，用魔力加强视觉的双眼瞭望远方，寻找森林的出口。确定之后，她跳下树，在出发之前，先找了条小溪洗脸漱口，拿布包里还很新鲜的野果满足了一下嗷嗷待食的肚子，做完这些事情后，她上路了。

以幻影魔法高速疾行，她在最短的行进路线上时而跳跃时而奔跑，跑的速度不快，考虑到伤情，以及暂时无人追赶的因素，没必要太过拼命。口中默念的音节在风声的助动下被拉长，变成一首不成调的歌曲。

“墨丘利，88天。维纳斯，225天。玛尔斯，687天。朱庇特，12年，萨图恩，29年……”

她来来回回，反复背诵，念完一遍后就从头再来。她已经切身用过一回了，不介意继续使用。如果有什么方法能够折磨那个男人，那么通过“空间转移”的法术，削减他的命数，以此换取掌控空间的力量，给自己争得生存的希望，无疑是最好的。她不在乎其中的代价，不在乎这个魔法同样会伤到自己。没有什么能够比陷入眼下这个处境更黑暗的了。

十几分钟后，她从森林的阴影中冲了出来。斜阳挣扎着放出最后一丝光，照亮前方坚硬开阔的道路。荷雅门狄稍作停留，眺望远处的山地和丘陵，一阵魔力的潮汐，从身后由远及近飘散而来，就在她想要继续前进时制止了她。

又有追兵过来了，她啧了一下嘴，通过感应对方的魔力，意外发现居然还是上一批术士。

真是顽强的毅力啊，为什么要把它用在对龙族的效命上呢？她冰冷地想着，差点被这个想法逗笑了。曾经自己也同样愚蠢，可她付出了那么多，得到的又是什么？一个陷阱，一场追杀，一次亡命之旅，一顶可能永远都摘不掉的“叛徒”的帽子……以及，一生的懊悔。

龙族的追捕者约在一英里外，甩开他们并不难，但或许她该适当展现一下自己的态度和能耐。一味逃跑只会让敌人得寸进尺。

他们没让她等太久。当估算出敌我距离已足够让对方发起攻击时，她回过了头，空中闪耀的五个光点如利箭般朝她飞驰过来——是五支冰魔法制造的尖刺状投枪。

锋利的冰刺呈现出不同的运动轨迹和落点，两根扎在同一棵枫树的树干上，偏得离谱，一根插进她身前五米的地面石缝，一根飞向远方的天空看不见了，瞄得最精准的一根射向了她手提着的布袋，当然，她随便闪了个身就躲过去了。

第一波进攻没有取得效果。冰枪的创作者们似乎不打算隐藏自己，不知是无畏还是自大地离开森林的庇护，袒露在荷雅门狄眼前。来者共有三人，力量约在第三等级上游，都在她的预计内。

“荷雅门狄小姐，你被捕了。真诚地奉劝你放弃抵抗，乖乖跟我们走。如果你愿意就范，我保证我们不会让你吃太多苦头的。”

说话的男人站在中间，三十来岁，瘦高个，蓬头垢面，眼周皮肤呈现为暗灰色。再往边上看，另两个人与他年纪相仿，脸上也有同样的乌青，仿佛一夜没有安枕。他们追踪了她整整一宿不停歇。不，恐怕在接受了这项极具挑战性的任务后，就一直没有正常休息过吧。虽然和身为叛逃者的荷雅门狄是敌对立场，对她的态度却并不恶劣，大概也是出于这个原因。猫和老鼠的游戏玩了足足四天，这三人光是保证不把猎物跟丢就已经耗尽心力，精疲力竭，如今早已是强弩之末，当然没法再对她发狠。然而荷雅门狄却无法为这些人的辛勤和“礼貌”送上赞美。他们知道她的名字，证明他们确实是受雇于龙族的杀手。龙王很少会亲自接见被他们藐视的卑微人类，却为她这个首席破例了。当然，还有一种可能，这些人或许压根不知道龙族，而是透过龙族的密探接到了这个悬赏。不过，荷雅门狄并不想了解这些人的来历，既然确定是敌人，那就不必再客套了。

“想要我束手就擒，恐怕办不到。拿出你们全部的本事攻击我。”

她提出这个要求，随后把布包放在脚边。言语中的自信，充分显示出她对自己能够摆脱当前的困境有十足把握。可是放在别人眼里，就不是这么回事儿了。

眼前逃犯那目中无人的高傲嘴脸，无疑刺激到了三个男人纤细敏感的神经，连日的疲劳顷刻间消弭无踪，涌现起激烈的斗志。

所有的辛苦只为这一刻。他们把下半辈子的人生都堵在了上面。虽然从来没有去过卡塔特，更没有见过龙王，但那位身披黑袍的神秘雇主为他们准备了极其丰厚的奖金，足以使他们铤而走险。这些行走江湖的术士没有正经工作，爱好交游、赌博，和社会最底层的混混相差无几，唯一的本钱就是给人当打手，做点蝇营狗苟的脏活混口饭吃，拿钱替人消灾。他们口风向来严，很有职业素养，从不会对雇主问东问西，对悬赏对象背后的故事也没有太多兴趣，只要付的钱让他们满意，哪怕杀人放火也照做不误。他们把卡塔特在逃的首席龙术士当成了一个“单打独斗稍显棘手、联合起来就很容易对付”这般程度的对手。只要拿下她，就可以回去交差，舒舒服服地挥霍和享受后半段的富裕人生了。

三人脚下出现红蓝交替的魔法阵，火焰球、冰霜环、烈焰风暴，霜火箭，冰锥弹幕，各种拟态的冰火元素互相组合，挨个齐发，令人眼花缭乱。在逐渐发黑的天空背景布幕中，魔法的色彩显得无比鲜艳。对于像他们这种水平的术士，这已经是超常发挥了。只要给足时间准备好魔法阵，即使是最末阶级的术士，也能让火焰和寒冰的力量手到擒来。荷雅门狄给了他们吟唱的时间，一直到所有的能量波脱离三人的掌心涌向自己，她才开始出手。

结果——显而易见。三人合力施放的火焰激流，白发少女仅是挥了挥手，就把它们扑灭了。冰魔法也同样没能打开局面，其造物在碰到荷雅门狄周身燃烧的魔力时迅速融化，最后只在她的颜面上吹过了一阵凉风。也就眨两下眼睛的功夫，所有的攻击都被瓦解了。

迎面朝荷雅门狄而来的风，突然颠倒过来，反向朝三人吹去，仿佛有选择性地包围了其中两人。被击中的男人应声倒地。他们一个被凶猛的魔力冲击波正中胸口弹飞出去，白眼一翻当场晕厥，另一个被掀到半空后掉落下来，连着滚了好几圈，卸掉了大部分力，才没有受太严重的伤。

“大、大意了！不愧是龙族选定的首席龙术士，果然不是一块好啃的骨头……！”

这个尚未失去意识的男人，艰难地在地面匍匐，口中咳出了几丝鲜血。龙术士的反击令他恐惧。现在，他性命堪忧，人生的掌控权握在对方手里，已经没有心情去思考酬金该怎么花了。

荷雅门狄静默地注视他们，纹丝不动。她让两个术士瞬间失去战斗力，有足够的空余时间去观察场上最后剩下的那个人，也就是之前劝她放弃抵抗的瘦高个男子。

“你的同伴已经投降了。你准备如何抉择？”

“可恶！我是不会向一个可耻的叛逃者屈服的。正义必胜！龙族必胜！”

男人一改温和的态度，破口大骂，从未尽的五芒星魔法阵中再次汲取魔力，形成了一团激情迸放的火焰在手上。

滚烫的热浪扑向荷雅门狄，她心中的怒火，也像男人朝自己掷来的大火球那般激烈。他提到了某个让她深深厌恶的字眼，冰蓝色的双眸刹那间射出冷若尖冰的目光。银白的光芒在她的左手掌心优美地旋舞，凝结，半秒钟内就完成了塑能，面对负隅顽抗不知天高地厚的那名追踪者，银色的魔弹蓄势待发——

黑暗盖了下来，无边无沿，像一道幕帘，一张挂毯，一副遮住她眼睛的手掌。

目之所及的一切，都被黑暗占据了。荷雅门狄在视野里的光明被彻底夺走前，凭借经验和直觉，朝先前确定好的敌人位置射出了魔弹。体积仅为大火球一半的银色魔导弹，在飞行的途中迅速拉直，像一枚修长的绣花针从中间贯穿大而圆的火球，将之引爆。火花的余烬在二人中间蔓延开来，等烟尘缓缓落下，视线清晰了之后，男人愕然发现了一个不可思议的现象。

眼前那个敌人，前面还好好的，现在却突然跪在了地上，头低垂着，看不清她的面目，然而双手撑地、浑身颤抖的模样，似乎充满了痛苦。莫非被自己的气势吓懵了？虽然搞不清楚发生了什么事，但男人没有忘记自己的使命。打倒首席龙术士，把她交给雇主，换取高昂的佣金，这可是一个千载难逢的发财机会。

皮肤再次感受到空气中的灼热。男人又一次发动了炎的术式。荷雅门狄却没有反应，完全暴露在危险中。伤口的痛意伴随片刻前黑暗的降临，在她的左胸炸裂开来，让她差一点因为承受不住这份钻心的剧痛而当场跪摔下去。尽管她立即稳住自己头重脚轻的身子，没有跌倒，并且十分轻松地解决了男人刚才的攻击，但她却无法再站起来，无法阻止他的后续动作。

黑暗仍在吞噬她的意识，狠狠地压倒她，周围的一切都在离她远去。

那一天，雅麦斯掌心的火焰打中自己胸口，留下来的创伤到现在都没有痊愈。啊，是因为这个原因吗……因为知道她还带着伤，已经不成威胁，所以才派低阶术士来抓我……

就在她即将昏过去的时候，漆黑一片的眼前，浮现出一道红光，一个伟岸的身影从中出现了，在她逐渐模糊的视网膜上深情停留，阻隔了敌人的火球，如此熟悉，如此清晰。

 

VIII

 

\- 十天前 -

当前方的噩耗从宾颤抖的口中传出时，刹耶王的笑容消失了。那张总是成竹在胸，仿佛一切都尽在掌握的自信脸庞，突然间下起了阴雨。

派出去的军队，竟无一人生还。不，并非全员阵亡，在宾的报告中，特别提到了一点：沙桀没有死。他是这场战斗达斯机械兽人族唯一的幸存者。他逃过了三代首席龙术士的毒手，甚至逃过了孤塔守卫——曾经的初代首席龙术士的出击。他身上有几个贯穿伤，狼狈至极，但不致命。而和他一同逃跑的其他七个族人，就没有那么幸运了。像是要疏解王的怒气似的，宾把沙桀死里逃生的经过说得很详细。

但这无济于事。刹耶王的心情坏透了。他很少对属下发火，很少将自身的负面情绪暴露在公众眼前，从来都是一副喜怒不形于色的样子。现在，他却真真切切地处于愤怒之中。

沙桀的军队为自身的傲慢和自负付出了血的代价。被他们轻视的那位女性，给他们上了一堂最生动的教育课程，叫他们明白，永远都不要低估一个首席。

但或许，真正轻视她的人，是刹耶自己。

这原本就是一次试探。王希望自己的部下能给予龙族一定程度的骚扰，让自作聪明的敌人知道，转移阵地的小把戏有多么可笑，因此，他只派出沙桀这一位将军的军团，且参战人数仅是总军团的四分之一。但是，当通过宾的连结，亲眼见到那位首席龙术士少女的面貌后，他变卦了。他把自己的私欲放在了第一位，将军队出击的目标改成了活捉首席。他想得到那个少女，并认为这只是一件易如反掌的事。

败因源于他的自大。族人为王的愿望付出了生命。最后关头，他下令让部下们撤退，可终究还是迟了一步。生还者只有沙桀一人。八百余名将士包括奈哲——这个爱管闲事、被自己的好奇心害死的将军——全都命丧黄泉，成为第三任首席扬名立威的基石。对刹耶来说，这真是糟糕透顶的一天。

在烈火和魔力的波浪中化为微尘的死难者，频频浮现在王的眼前。他感到心中充满了愤怒，忍不住想要苛责自己，但愤怒很快就只剩下余烬。

除了侍立在王座旁的宾，会议室里还有华伦达因、霏什、米竺勒夫和南。室内一片死寂，敢在这个时候打扰王思考问题的，恐怕只有身为王的禁脔的那名男子了。

“——要我出战吗？”华伦达因俊美的脸上闪过一丝凶狠，炽热的怒火在他体内燃烧，其激烈程度不亚于刹耶王，对敌人的恨意甚至比他更甚，“我保证，我会为您献上首席的头颅！”

“我恐怕这不是一个好时机。”宾不安地说，“卡塔特的其他龙术士已经陆续赶到了……不得不承认，他们现在的守备力量很充足。”

敌人聚集了力量。现在龙王唯一还没有召回的，就只有那支烦人的侦查部队了。而这支部队带给他们的威胁，远比坐镇卡塔特山脉的首席还要大。

华伦达因为这个状况感到生气，雪白的额头爆出了一条青筋。他想杀上卡塔特山，哪怕只有他一个人也没关系。同胞的仇，王的愤怒，唯有用敌人的血来清偿。但他知道，需要王的同意，他才能采取行动。王可以现在就命令所有的将军带领各自军团开向卡塔特，杀掉那个使他蒙羞的首席。只要众人齐心协力，华伦达因不信他们打破不了那道结界。尽管这个想法令他十分愉悦，但他明白王的决断向来着眼于大局。他会服从他的一切命令。因此，他说服自己，耐心地等下去。

宝座上的男子眉头紧锁，思虑片刻后，抬起一只手阻止了冲动的情人。“让他们尽情狂欢吧。”他的声音恢复了以往的沉稳，跌宕的情绪慢慢平复下来，“我会在适当的时候与卡塔特进行一场决战，一场你和我都渴望的。但不是现在。”

华伦达因沉默了，垂下眼睑表示顺从，其他将军也都低头臣服。

“宾，”刹耶突然转向他的“眼”。有一件旧事，他始终放不下。“‘缓冲地带’那边有没有新情况？”

“没有。”宾回答得似乎有些过快，“一切如常。我每天都会查看数遍，确保那里无事发生。”

王没有怀疑这位忠诚的仆从提供的说法。如果济伽没有动静的话，那么就不必为阿迦述的阴谋而忧虑了。当然，侦察不能有半分松懈。他必须随时掌握敌人的动向。他叮嘱宾，“你要密切留意这件事。有任何风吹草动，随时上报给我。”

“谨遵您的旨意。”

“军团的重组事宜，等沙桀回来后再议吧。”刹耶环视室内，雷厉风行地关照部下。他早已怒气全消，冷静的统御力再度回归他的掌中。只有这样，他才能不受情绪的烦扰，有效地部署任务。“霏什，由你操持奈哲的葬礼。抚恤奈哲军中的士兵，处理他们的需求，这件事也一并交给你了。”

“是。”霏什深深地低下头，领受王命。

随后，他向华伦达因招招手，后者立刻读懂他的意思，过来搀扶他起身走下王座的台阶。在美貌的银发将军的陪同下，刹耶离开了会议室。众人鞠躬行礼，用尊敬的目光恭送他离去。

很快，其他将军也先后离开了，会议室顿时只留下宾一个人。

战事失利，王不免心情低落。但他在这时候问起缓冲地带、问起那个历来被他看不起的仇敌管理的荒芜区域……不得不让宾捏了一把汗。宾当然知道其中的缘由。他想起了那件令他脸上无光的往事。

七年前，阿迦述的将军阿茨翠德曾在“缓冲地带”的冰原活动，带着结盟的意愿前往济伽的领地。阿迦述方面对济伽的外交访问有过很多次，但没有一次让刹耶如此烦心。因为这是迄今为止，济伽第一次同意接见阿迦述的说客，邀请对方进入自己的宫殿。

曾经坚持奉行排外政策的济伽王，居然欢迎了阿茨翠德，而不是像从前他一直做的那样把他赶跑……难道他们达成了什么协议？可就算发动自己这一方安插在济伽身边的内应，刹耶王都无法得知任何一点有用的信息。那两人进行了密谈。哪怕是济伽平时最相信的人，都被他屏退了。

宾被要求严密监视那片冰原，这要求就算王不提，他也会做。阿迦述军队的去处始终是让刹耶头疼的一个难题，宾想要为王解答。“缓冲地带”内部的区域，他的神眼无法触及，但只要阿茨翠德一离开那个涡洞，他就能发挥才能，把自己的视线紧粘上去，追随阿茨翠德，让他给自己带路，以期查出阿迦述隐藏多年的藏身地点。

但是，他低估了对方。阿茨翠德显然是一个高明老练的敌人。这该死的混蛋可以同时把身体分裂成三十个，往不同方向跑，害得宾只能采取赌博的心态，最后毫无争议地选错目标，跟丢了。他记得当时他快步奔向王的寝宫，想把这懊恼的消息呈给他，急得满头大汗。然而刹耶王正在享受和华伦达因恩爱的时光，不方便接见他。他只能等。等到房中的韵事结束后，狡猾的敌人早溜得没影儿了。

探查阿迦述军的努力再一次失败了。这不仅是刹耶多年的心结，也成为了一个魔咒困扰着宾。事后，王没有追究他的责任，宾非常感激。而他在这之后多次向宾询问济伽那边的动向，显示出他对阿迦述的真正企图极为上心。宾也一直在关心这件事。他发誓，一定要把阿迦述派阿茨翠德联系济伽的原委、以及阿迦述躲藏的地方揪出来。

宾平平无奇的脸上出现了一个异象，原本呈现为蓝色的眼睛突然变成了灰色。神眼能力启动，无机质的灰暗瞳孔中，许多旁人看不到的画面来回闪现，时而显示出卡塔特山脉结界外的蓝天，目送一个个龙术士没入结界，时而又切换到中欧的维斯瓦河，寻找沙桀的身影。如今他还在回来的路上，惊魂未定地在河流中段的高空飞行。宾的眼睛时刻盯紧他，确保他的安全。龙王外派的巡逻部队半小时前在东欧平原出没，这会儿不知道跑哪儿去了，宾需要一点时间重新定位他们。希望沙桀的好运能延续到他平安归来的那一刻，避免被敌人撞见。宾的灰眼不断闪烁，全神贯注地投入到搜索中。这一次，他不能再把事情搞砸。

将军们步伐沉重地走出会议室。他们的住所位于这座复杂曲折的地下迷宫的不同区域。在回到各自住所前，还有很长的一段同行路。

“真该死。我军居然会输得一败涂地！”愤恨的诅咒声回荡在金光灿烂的高墙上。连平时温和而少话的霏什都说了粗口，看来此战的失败确实触怒了他。

“我也是没想到，奈哲是多么狡猾精明的一个人啊。偏要头脑发热跑去战场，还为此送了命……简直比做梦还不可思议。”米竺勒夫回应同伴，声音充满了苦涩。他是除王的情人华伦达因外，在疯狂攻打龙族的那十几年里，唯一没率军上过前线的将军。他的本职工作是狩猎，掠夺人口补充军饷，是刹耶军队的后勤总负责人。然而他的工作，却遭到了敌人的干扰。龙族的巡逻部队这几年紧逼不舍，终日在欧洲东部盘旋，有两次甚至停在了喀尔巴阡山。尽管这支队伍只有六头龙的寒酸规模，领头的只不过是一头年轻的雌性火龙，但是也足够让盘踞在此山内部地下城之中的兽人族提心吊胆的了。米竺勒夫没法专心带队狩猎，又不参与进攻，近些年一直都留在大本营。

折损在龙术士手上的将军，已经有三个了。卜朗彭，文坎普达耳，奈哲……一个个名字划过心间，伴随着锥心的痛苦。

走在最后面的南没有加入他们的谈话。她始终认为，只有弱者才需要同情和哀悯 ，会被敌人杀死，纯粹是因为自身实力不够。不过这种时候，没必要激怒这两个所谓的“同僚”，因此她始终闭口不言。她对悼念死去的奈哲将军和其他士兵并无半分兴趣，反倒是刹耶王刚才对华伦达因说的那番话，让她有些琢磨不透。

就在前面的两个将军走到岔路口准备分别的时候，沉默的女将军终于还是按耐不住地说话了，“你们觉得，王会不会亲自率军攻打龙族？”

霏什和米竺勒夫愣了一下，把步子停下来回望她。这个女人很少会征询他们的意见，然而更让他们震惊的是她问的内容。

“你是说，王有意御驾亲征？”米竺勒夫被南的想法吸引了，走到她跟前，想把自己的手搭在她的肩上，表达他的赞赏。

这个男人对她总是有一种特别的关爱，让她讨厌。她灵敏地侧身一避，闪躲过对方的手，没让他得逞。金褐色的眼眸流露出一丝嫌厌和得意，“我只是猜测。”南冷冷笑道，“可能他会带上华伦达因。”

“那我们呢？”米竺勒夫把眉一挑，狐疑地看向南。他没太在意自己落空的手，毕竟南拒绝他的次数比他换脸的次数还要多。他在意的是她的话。

“王不需要我们。他一个人就是一支军队，就能代表我们所有人。更何况还有华伦达因如此积极主动地请求出战，哪有我们的份。”她努了努嘴，似乎有些不甘心，“……还真是让人嫉妒呢。”她没再给他们提问的机会。说完，果断地迅速转身，留下了一脸似懂非懂的两人。

王的寝宫里，笼罩在数重朦胧纱帐下的柔软大床，仰面躺着两具属于男子的精赤身体。宽松的衣袍滑落在地上。床边的圆形三足紫铜香炉里点着麝香，味道浓烈而奇特，烟雾缭绕。

室内灯光很暗，氛围恰到好处。二人刚经过一轮云雨，浑身香汗淋漓，舒畅地呼吸着，互相凝视的四目在微光中交汇，眼底有彼此的人影，更弥漫着情欲的雾气。

这只是热身，对精力向来充沛的刹耶而言，还有更多精彩和狂躁等待着他。可他却不知为何停了下来，没有继续。华伦达因耐心地看着王，静候他的下一步动作。常年留在地下城很少接触太阳的照射使华伦达因比一般人更加白皙，皮肤细腻程度堪比女性，连毛孔都几乎看不见。晶莹的汗液流淌在他吹弹可破的肌肤上，犹如一颗颗闪亮的碎钻，将他衬得愈发秀色可餐。他没有主动索求，意味着他知道对方想要的是什么，也很清楚自己该守的本分。他确信，他的王只是稍事休息，马上就会带给他新一轮的刺激体验。

“华伦达因，你想不想偶尔换个位子？”刹耶撑起一只胳膊，扭头看向自己欲求不满的情人，脸上带着标志性的温柔微笑。

“我在下面更方便服侍您。”华伦达因眨动着他纯真澄亮的银眸，睫毛像羽毛一样轻微颤动。

“万一将来情况发生变化呢？”刹耶低下头，银白色的长丝垂落华伦达因胸前，凑在他的耳边轻声呢喃，温湿的热气呵向那逐渐发红的耳垂。

银发的将军面容微怔，但当即领悟了他话中的含义。论揣摩王的心思，恐怕连霏什都无法与之相比。“如果让您抓到那个首席，您会怎么做？”

“吃了她。”刹耶毫不犹豫地说，赤红的眼眸闪过一丝杀意，脸上依旧保持着微笑。

“果然，我没猜错。”将军不太高兴地嘟囔了一声，撇了撇嘴。

在他看来，王选择的人类寄宿体已经足够完美，绝对是个万里挑一的美男子，但毕竟已经使用了有些年头，难免会腻味，他也不好阻止他“移情别恋”。每当王更换新的宿主，华伦达因都得花上比较长的一段时间，在他们相处的每一个场合——床上互相拥吻时，抚摸对方的面颊时，深情凝望时——适应他的变化。王喜欢人类男性的身体，对寄宿对象的最大要求除了性别外便是发色。纵观过去他看中的宿体，无一例外都具有一头白色或银白色的长发，这已经是一个历史规律了。然而把自己改头换面弄成一个女人……对偏好男体的刹耶王而言，还真是开天辟地的头一回。

“您总是对白头发的人特别偏爱呢……”虽然知道自己没资格干涉王的决定，华伦达因的心底还是免不了涌上一阵苦涩，还是带有酸味的苦涩。

把情人矫情造作的表现看在眼里，刹耶王知道他吃醋了，于是温柔地抚摸他颊边的银丝，给予他安抚。“比起白头发，我显然更喜欢银发啊。”

“可您那样做，会变成女人。”他如此强调，皱起了细眉，“我可得慎重考虑，是否该拒绝上您的床了。”

他们经常用斗嘴的方式进行调情，华伦达因当然不会真的忤逆他，但他妒忌心重的毛病却怎么也改不掉，每次使起小性子来，都让刹耶觉得很有趣。

“但你不能否认，那是很新颖的体验。我偶尔也想这么尝试一下。没准华伦达因以后会喜欢呢。”刹耶这次把手摸向了他柔滑白嫩的胸膛，在匀称的肌肉上找寻那朵粉色蓓蕾，然后用力地捏了一下。

华伦达因抵挡不住他的热情，终于举白旗投降。他的心迷失在王含情脉脉的赤色眼眸里，身体像溺水一样变得绵软无力，嘴上也不再反抗了。“我不知道我会不会喜欢。但只要您喜欢，我自然愿意成全。只是有点奇怪啊，将军们私底下也不止一次讨论过这个话题了。为什么您对白色头发的人类如此钟情呢？”

“——那是因为，”刹耶王趴到他身上，望着展开四肢、一脸意乱情迷的情人，俯下头，“白色，可以被任何别的颜色污染。”对着那张香软的唇，吻了下去。

 

IX

 

\- 十天前 -

荷雅门狄喜欢自己像稻草人一样被置于万米外的高空，任风纵情抚慰自己乱蓬蓬的头发和摆动的双肢。她沉醉于云海之上的美景，沉醉于空气中的阳光味道，为拂面刮过的风声着迷。这总比和异族大军战斗要好。

终于结束了，她想。与敌军纠缠的每时每刻，她都觉得自己不可能再坚持更久，觉得自己每一瞬间都有可能倒下，可事实却是，她保持沉静，撑到了最后。战斗的时间虽不长，强度和真实感却让人几乎无法呼吸。当胜利到来的这一刻，全身的神经开始松懈，迟来的疲惫感如潮水般浮现上来。荷雅门狄捧住胸口，默默在心底叹了一口气。她和雅麦斯居然成功挡下了敌人的铁蹄，守住了后方的卡塔特山脉。一切就好像在做梦。但即使是一个好梦，她也不希望再做第二次了。

“你有哪里受伤吗？”飞行的火龙忽然开口询问。返程途中，他的主人始终沉默。虽然回去只需要几分钟，不过雅麦斯还是希望这简短的旅程能够保持在一个丰富有趣的状态，而不是被寂寞和猜疑占据。毕竟，他们打了如此漂亮的一个胜仗。他相信，即使他们之间有再大的分歧和隔阂，在这个空前的伟绩面前，也都变得不再重要。

“让你担心了。我没事。”荷雅门狄摇头否认，没有把自己有点累和犯困的事儿说出来，反问了他，“倒是你……刚才那样冒进，吓了我一大跳。无论怎么看，都应该跟我打声招呼的。”她显然在为雅麦斯被敌方将军的结晶侵蚀后，不顾身旁的其他危险，发了疯似的直冲对方而去的赌命行为略有微词。虽然最后成功将其击杀，但是现在回想起来，却不免感到后怕。

“你配合得很好。这证明我们的心连在一起。”雅麦斯的柔情蜜语很快就转为了愤怒的低吼。他经常咬牙切齿说话，这一次却比平常更用力。“我必须亲手宰了那家伙！”

“为什么？”

“那家伙的能力让我不快！结晶——哼，龙族心碎的时候大概就是那个样子吧。我虽然不曾经历，但并非没听人说过。死者的心脏会逐渐变硬，最后碎裂！当然，从外部看，是看不出来的。”

荷雅门狄有些为这个答案吃惊，第一次确切知道龙族心碎而亡的过程细节，不由吸了一口凉气。过去，雅麦斯和她探讨过有关龙族爱情观方面的话题。当所爱之人离世后，被剩下的那个龙族，会被无边的绝望吞噬，再也感受不到世界的光明和美好，他的生命会变得枯萎，犹如一颗黯淡的死星。这是由创世神全权操控的一场随机的献祭游戏。荷雅门狄觉得自己该说些什么，安慰她的火龙，但最终还是放弃了言语，被哀伤和内疚的情绪笼罩起来。

雅麦斯有点后悔把话头引到这个方向，害主人又不说话了。他希望他们能多进行交流，以扫除先前近一个月的冷战阴霾。这次并肩战斗，使二人心的距离再次拉近。他憎恨像闻到腥味的苍蝇一样侵犯龙族领地的敌人，却有点感激这场来得及时的激昂战斗。

卡塔特的结界就在眼前了。荷雅门狄收敛魔力，撤掉了那道阻隔了众人视线的无形封印墙。又要回那个镶金的鸟笼子里去了，她有些发闷地想着，被这个想法挫败得更加困乏了。虽然满身的倦意让她有点想念她豪华的首席居所卧室里的大鹅绒床，但她更渴望自己家中由贝壳门帘点缀的闺房的木板床。就在她沉浸在乡愁之中时，不知被何种力量牵引，她忽然回头看向漫无边际的天空。鬼使神差的一瞥，递给了巨龙身下的一个光点。

有一种东西吸引了她。它藏在遥远的彼端，被遮天蔽日的云雾厚海所掩盖，虚幻缥缈，又无比清晰。

人类的城镇。

她听说过，过去卡塔特山脉漂浮在欧洲中南部的阿尔卑斯山脉上空，在她上山前的数月才迁移到目前的位置，龙王为了族群的存续，做出这项决定，尽管它已被狡猾精细的敌人所侦破。现在的卡塔特离北欧有些近，介于北海和波罗的海中间。不知往下展望，是否能寻到她魂牵梦萦的故乡……

“到了。”耳边雅麦斯的声音，打断了她的思潮。“我会降落在原来的地方。”

她还没反应过来，眨眼间，他就穿越了结界。入口两旁是依旧严正以待的龙族增援部队，但他们很快就被雅麦斯甩到身后了。卡塔特熟悉的风貌铺展在荷雅门狄眼前，随后，在不久前两人起飞的那座山崖，火龙缓缓落地，停稳后放下了一边的龙翼。

她就像踩着赤红的地毯一样走下来。山下的哄闹声轰轰烈烈，传入她的耳畔，整装待发的守护者队伍在满堂喝彩，让她恍如回到了出战前的时刻。什么都没有变，时间仿佛从未流失，好像他们只是出去游玩了一下。

凭二人之力战胜八百多个敌人，此等辉煌战绩，已不足以用奇迹来形容，而是神迹，是天神眷顾龙族，下凡助威。主从二人毫发无伤，从容归来，证明敌人已被尽数歼灭。当他们以胜利者的姿态回到卡塔特后，他们被当作了整个龙族的英雄，受到所有人的欢迎和膜拜。

爱凑热闹的守护者们不知从哪里采来了鲜花。变回人类姿态的雅麦斯，牵着荷雅门狄的手沿路走向山顶的龙神殿。娇嫩的花瓣从他们上方抛撒而下，纷纷扬扬，唯美动人，场面像极了人类世界的婚礼。

走过五彩花路，二人来到神殿前。族长和长老们原本等在殿外门廊的中间，看到他们过来了，立刻走下台阶，殷勤地迎上前进行慰问。那一张张年迈沧桑的脸上，压抑着欣喜和激动。

十一位老者在荷雅门狄和雅麦斯的身前站成圆弧状，其他地位稍低的龙族和最外围的守护者离得稍远，但也都围着他们，呈众星拱月之态。

“你们是我族的救星！”火龙王抓起荷雅门狄的一只手，紧握在掌心里，可能是他太过于兴奋，才没有注意到她有点想要挣脱。“尤其是你，荷雅门狄。我果然没看走眼。”

在对方体温包围中的手，又热又麻，其触感好似在触摸一块皱巴巴的老树皮，不仅粗糙，还带着火龙族特有的温热。她想抽出自己的手，但终究还是选择了放弃，嘴角弯起一个礼节性的微笑，以示回应。

“所有的敌人都肃清干净了吗？”海龙王以赞许的目光望向首席。龙族此番取得如此大捷，他同样也是喜不自禁。他希望荷雅门狄能完整地说说战斗的经过，然而白发的少女此时却在和奥诺马伊斯对视。她得到了老师的眼神认可，但奥诺马伊斯脸上的骄傲之色很快变成了对她的催促，她这才意识到，海龙王正在等自己。

她没有如对方期盼的那样发言，只是朝他点头笑了笑。

“当然。一个不剩！”不希望气氛变得尴尬，雅麦斯挺身而出，代替羞于表达的主人回答道，“战斗很简单，没费多少功夫。”他的声音洪亮而笃定，“我和主人的配合天衣无缝，区区八百个敌人根本就不足挂齿，我们甚至还杀死了一个将军！此人正是23年前的叛乱中杀害欧尼斯和吉艾斯的元凶，我们为他俩报了仇！那群臭鱼烂虾没有一个逃得了。这就是他们妄自尊大，挑战我族的下场！”不知为何，他瞒下了敌人的八个逃兵——其中有另一名将军——被守在孤塔的乔贞和布里斯诛灭的细节。

“很好，很好。”火龙王连连点头，大笑起来，终于松开了荷雅门狄的手，“我们必须分享这一重大喜悦！”他说，“今晚在龙神殿举办庆功会。一场不够，要办整整十场，持续十个晚上！”

这段宣告点燃了众人的热血。周围群情激奋，整座龙山都在轰鸣。

荷雅门狄附和地双手鼓掌，笑容却僵在了脸上。龙族也好，人类也好，以及她身旁的从者都在欢呼，她不跟着做会显得很不合群。昂扬的呼声从近处远处的每一个角落传向她。整个卡塔特似乎成为了一座巨大的熔炉，炙热的金属在其中震荡。天上有巨龙翻飞腾跃，舞姿优美轻盈，明显沉浸在快乐中。他们是如此需要她，关注她。但她的心中却无一丝喜悦。这下，她更走不了了。

火龙王和海龙王命令龙族部队到结界外的领空认真巡视，防止敌人的再次入侵。在口头夸赞了此役的功臣后，他们要首席回住所休息，等晚上出席宴会。这回和往常不同，除了彩虹桥的守卫杜拉斯特走不开，卡塔特的每一个人都收到了邀请。

雅麦斯照例护送主人。这是他养成了很久的习惯。回去的路上，他一直握着她的手，并试图让自己的热情感染到对方。看得出来，他兴致勃勃，情绪很高涨，酣畅淋漓的胜仗使他浑身的血液充满了激情。但荷雅门狄很少搭话。面对滔滔不绝的雅麦斯，往往他说十句，她才挤出几个字。

“你确定自己真的没事吗？”火龙族男子看着沉默寡言的主人，不解地问道，“是不是哪里受伤了，还是有什么地方不舒服？”

“真的没事。我很好。”荷雅门狄侧过头对他笑笑，尽管这笑容在他看来有些勉强。

“你不高兴吗？”他小心翼翼地提问，“这几乎是不可能的胜利，而我们做到了。经此一役，你已成为卡塔特最伟大的龙术士，你的荣耀无人能及。十场庆功宴就是最好的证明。在你之前，从没有人得到过此等殊荣。”虽然是试探，却也代表了他的真实想法。

“我倒觉得，这场仗赢得太艰险了。”她努力让自己的笑容无懈可击，“我希望这辈子都不要再有下次。”

安静地观察了一会儿她的表情，雅麦斯终于隐约明白了她所思所念的事，对这样顽固不化的主人感到一丝懊恼。“别胡思乱想了。”他闷头说道，把她的手捏得更紧了些，“不管什么事情，等时间久了，自然会过去的。”

宽阔的山道两旁，依旧有不少守护者在向二人挥手庆贺，抛洒花枝，果实，或彩色的碎纸屑，甚至还有花生壳，任何能庆祝的东西，以示自己的崇拜。雅麦斯单臂搂住荷雅门狄的肩膀，在零乱的碎物堆中快步穿行，避免她被人挤撞、推搡到。他劝自己要耐心，等待属于两人的私密时光。

远离嘈杂的人群后，荷雅门狄挣脱了一下雅麦斯搂着自己的手，示意他可以放开了。他知道她在顾虑什么。旁人的闲言碎语总是像一朵阴云盘绕在她的头顶，危及她在两位龙王心目中的地位。尽管雅麦斯一直在保护她不受流言中伤，但如果在大众眼里公然展现他们的亲密关系以及自己对她的偏爱，无疑是给人留下话柄，让自己前功尽弃。犹豫了一会儿，他遵从了她的意愿。

受两位龙王紧急传召的龙术士，已陆续有人抵达，正行色匆匆地往神殿赶来。尽管他们并不知道当他们来的时候，战斗已然落下了帷幕，但是念在这些人多少也有苦劳，龙王还是大方地邀请了他们一同参加庆功宴。为了提防刹耶军可能耍出的后招，多留几个龙术士在身边，自然更加稳妥。

一个身材颀长显瘦的男子遵照命令赶赴卡塔特山脉救险。他铂金色的短卷发在阳光下灿若银河，一双金眸大而有神，闪耀着智慧的光彩。一根刷得粉白的法杖别在他腰间的黑皮带上，做工精美细致。厚实的矢车菊蓝粗呢大衣，衬出他随岁月历练逐渐增长的稳重感，俨然一副老战士的派头，任谁都能瞧出这是个老练能干的资深龙术士。柏伦格——作为接到加急召集令后第一个赶到的龙术士，尽管被告知卡塔特已经解除了危机警报，但依然选择到龙神殿向两位族长请安。此刻他通过了直抵“龙之巅”山脚的浮空大道，沿盘山路走到山腰，正好与沿路下来的首席龙术士相遇。在看到白发少女的那一刻，柏伦格急促的步伐放慢了，停了两秒才又起步。他没有人陪同，他的契约龙德文斯近阶段一直待在卡塔特，这会儿正和族人一起漫天巡逻；对方有雅麦斯的陪伴——这急躁的火龙对主人似有一种超强的保护欲，对柏伦格投以冰冷的瞥视——但柏伦格的眼里全无旁人，只有那位面朝自己缓步走来的少女。

双方相向而行。荷雅门狄雪白的睫毛垂搭下来，半掩住她冰蓝色的双瞳，将眸底的神色藏匿在一片阴影之中。她避免与这个男人对视，冷静自若地走过他的身旁。柏伦格却始终盯着她，直到他们擦身而过。男子白净的脸上，表情难以辨认。

第二个到来的是龙术士锡尔德。当雅麦斯携手荷雅门狄走到首席别墅外的幽深小径的拐口，准备转弯时，他出现了。他是在二代首席叛变败亡、到三代首席脱颖而出的这段空白期成长起来的一名龙术士，在龙族被刹耶王的雄壮军队围逼得最困难的那段黑暗岁月的第三年，也就是1263年，来到龙族，与海龙族库莱斯签订契约，唯一值得称耀的事迹，便是和同僚一起参与布防，为加强结界的硬度提供魔力。他还没有真正进行过大型的战斗，成为龙术士的这二十年里，只做过十来桩小任务，因此到现在都只是个半新不旧的新人。锡尔德有着一头飘逸粗犷的深棕卷发和一双宛如地中海般湛蓝的深色眼睛，方额广颐，五官分明，浓眉大眼，鼻翼和颧骨处布满雀斑，使他严肃认真的面庞增添了几分平易近人。他是个年轻气盛、身体健旺的男人，但身上暗色调的廉价布料裁成的简朴短外套和紧身裤，却暴露出他捉襟见肘的财务状况。他和柏伦格前后只差了三分钟，满脸焦急的神色显露出他渴望立功、展现自我的心情，因此才特地早早赶来，想挣到一个出战的名额。

一直被守护者们津津乐道的龙术士白罗加，这次居然没能抢在柏伦格和锡尔德之前。荷雅门狄在卡塔特度过的五年生活中，听到过太多关于那个男人的传闻，可惜自从她继承了首席之位，龙王就把原本守护在山上阻挡刹耶军的龙术士全部遣走了，除了正常接任务外，他们没人会在平时到这里来，导致她还没有真正认识任何一个她名义上的龙术士同伴，更始终无缘与那位在卡塔特内部享有极大名头的白罗加相会。她有点好奇那是个怎样的男人，然而锡尔德之后又来了谁，她就没机会见到了。

一个宽阔的男人手掌握住了她的手腕，她在抬头寻看前，就知道是雅麦斯。他眯紧眼眸看着她，这双火红的竖瞳，总是那么具有侵略性，仿佛能将她轻易吞噬。他感到主人急欲挣开，于是更加用力地攥紧，等她停止挣扎后，拉走了她。

小径尽头，一栋三层楼的别墅映入眼帘。奶白色的外墙结合浅红色屋瓦坡顶，彰显庄严浪漫的美。一檐一线清晰明朗，层次丰富，错落有致。通彻的拱形窗，华丽的转角石砌、浮雕、罗马柱，造型简洁而又大气。别墅前后各带有一个花园。后花园相对更大些，主要用于赏花和游憩，为此特地搭了一个带走廊的凉亭，一个封闭的鱼池，还有很多露天石凳，桌上撑着遮阳伞。花田切割成一个个矩形，品种繁多，姹紫嫣红；前花园纯作装饰之用，大片的草坪、灌木、花坛和林荫道，采取严格对称的形式布局，整整齐齐。道路纵横交叉点上的广场中间，立着一座美丽的流泉，雕塑是龙的形象，涓涓泉水自龙的口中缓缓流淌。

走上台阶和门廊，首席居所一楼的大门被打开了，走过气派高挑的门厅，首先到达的是客厅。奶白色墙纸配米白色家具，清新文雅不乏温馨。华丽的水晶镶钻吊顶，暗红色牛皮沙发，亮如明镜的黑色大理石地板，每一项装饰都尽显雍容华贵。绿萝、吊兰、水仙、棕榈等盆栽点缀在恰当的位置，生机勃勃充满活力，将人造结构和天然风光完美结合。大面积的挑高落地窗能充分接收阳光，让人心旷神怡。客厅和餐厅东西相通，主卧、客卧、书房、衣帽间、浴室、阳台等设置在二楼，由客厅尽头的旋转楼梯上去。主卧室内的八角观景凸窗，是设计的一大亮点。三楼建有储物室，和一个超级大露台。地下则建有冰窖和酒窖。这里的一切都是按雅麦斯的意志和审美喜好定制的。他为自己的主人精心打造了这座豪华的居所，室内室外整整翻修了两遍。荷雅门狄常常觉得它们太过奢靡和昂贵，然而雅麦斯却深以为荣。

回到二楼主卧房，荷雅门狄褪下了一身的白金战衣，换上龙族风格的睡袍——一条极薄极浅的粉紫色无袖丝纱长裙。肩膀处用两只造型精致的别针与丝纱固定，裙子松松垮垮的，但因为是收腰设计，能将女性身材的妩媚特点很好地显露出来。雪颈、锁骨和大半个胸脯都露在外面，小巧的胸乳若隐若现。她只会在自己一个人、或与雅麦斯独处时穿上这条有点暴露的裙子。离庆典还有两小时，她打算休息一下。

雅麦斯抱着双手倚靠在门框边，安静地看她换衣，突然，他敏锐的眼睛看到了藏在半透明长裙下、一些与她的白皙肌肤极不和谐的血印。

“这是什么？”

雅麦斯瞬间靠近，蹲在她脚下，掀开裙子，手指抚摸上去。这闪电般的举动让荷雅门狄吃了一惊。在她的左小腿上，有两条细长的擦痕。虽然只是微不足道的伤，但雅麦斯还是把她抱上了床。细细检查之后，发现右腿也有。

“怎么搞的？怎么受伤了？”火龙无法保持淡定了。

“很小的伤，一点都感觉不到疼。”荷雅门狄笑着安慰他，“只是被你的鳞片刮到了而已。”

战斗前后，他数次收紧龙鳞，固定主人，避免她被震落，特别是当他向敌方的将军发动冲击时，猛烈的震动就连驭龙技巧娴熟的首席龙术士都有些难以维持重心，于是雅麦斯贴心地用鳞片卡住她的腿，这个举动甚至是无意识的。他想保护她，却没想到这样反而把她弄伤了。

“为什么好不了？”在自责之前，雅麦斯首先感到奇怪，以主人的魔力，分分钟就能治好这种程度的伤。他俯下身子，嘴唇贴近她的腿部，爱惜地轻吻那些划伤，好像这样做它们就会消失。

荷雅门狄呼了口气，动员了一点魔力，让伤口愈合。这些细小划痕在她魔力的治愈下本来就已经很淡了，只是因为刚才一直处在激战中，魔力消耗剧烈，才没有完全好透。

见到那些伤口在主人的雪肤上彻底消失，雅麦斯的负罪感也紧跟着减轻了，一种发自内心的渴望如出鞘的剑溢到他的胸膛，他把她纤薄的身子放平，继而脱去凉鞋，自己也跟着上了床，双膝跪在她的面前，对她微微俯视。

她完美地读出了他的神情所表达的含义，身体不由得扭动了一下，却无法阻止他爬上来压住自己。满心无奈的少女只能抱着男人的脖子，指甲掐进他的颈窝肉。

感受到主人对自己依然存有深深的依赖，一阵狂喜的滋味顿时涌上他的心头。近距离凝视了十多秒，直至她的双颊染上绯红的颜色，雅麦斯感到满意，泰然自若地挺直坐起，脱掉了自己的无袖黑袍，露出满身的肌肉，然后再次趴下。

即使欣赏过雅麦斯的裸体无数次，荷雅门狄都不禁由衷赞叹，这样完美诱人的躯体，就好像神造之物，怎么看都不会腻。雅麦斯的身驱散发出成熟男性的魅力，皮肤上带着阳光的味道，非常好闻，更伴有火龙族天生的温热气息。换作平时，她一定很乐意扑进他的怀里，吻遍他全身。但是现在不行，今天不行。

“雅麦斯，”她的手轻轻抚过眼前男子的胸膛，最后停留在锁骨上，“你中了那个将军的结晶，半个身体都被覆盖了。我有点担心。没留下什么后遗症吧？”

肌肤相贴的暖意，加深了他的渴望，但是还尚能克制须臾。“啊，现在才想到关心我吗？”他适度地调侃一句后，不忘认真回答，“如你所见，我好得很。”

她被他说得有点羞愧，颤声问道，“要不要找特尔米修斯看一下？”

“让我想想，”雅麦斯勾起一个坏笑，揉搓着荷雅门狄耳旁的一撮头发，把发梢卷起，盘在自己的指头上把玩，“这是新的借口？”他痴狂的眼神压抑着性欲，声音渐渐变得沙哑了，“您已经快一个月没让我碰您了。总是有这样那样的借口拒绝我呢。”

他用了“您”这个称呼。他在这一点上尤其狡猾，只会在有事相求于主人的时候使用敬语。

荷雅门狄一时语塞，雅麦斯那烈火般执着的眼神，让她有些无法招架。她略微偏过头，强行扭转话锋，“可是，我好累，好想睡觉。现在不想……”

“我想。”他坚决地打断她，表明自己的心意，一只手伸进她的裙子，慢慢往上撩，粗大的、燥热的手指探向她的隐私部位，致使她克制不住地酥吟起来。“您不用做什么啊。一切都交给我。您只需躺下，享受就好。”

然后，进入她身体的就不再是手了。雅麦斯的动作一如既往强横霸道，又不失温柔和怜惜，带着他特有的韵律。他想用这种方式庆祝他们的胜利，可荷雅门狄却认为，他这么做，更像是要冲刷掉连日来冷战的氛围。

“都不让我休息一下……不把我榨取干净，你是不会……满足的，对吧……”她喘着粗气，神志愈发恍惚。她在战斗中耗费了太多魔力，身心俱已疲惫不堪，心理上的负担甚至更重于生理，可雅麦斯非但不体谅她，还竟然如此疯狂地向她索要。若非有床的依托，她真怕自己会因为脱力而摔倒在地。

“因为我爱你。”他低声说。

“……这不是爱。”她抗议，“这只是……唔！”

怒火在他的心中升起。他不想听，不想把时间和精力浪费在这个他们争论过无数次都没有结果的问题上，于是直接封堵了她倔强柔软的唇。深吻吞噬了荷雅门狄的后半段语言，雅麦斯用舌尖挑开她的齿缝，一直深入到咽喉，他忘我地舔舐她的口腔内壁，彼此的舌头纠缠在一起，浓情蜜意随之蔓延。只要想起过去那一次次的无谓争吵，他的情绪就会发生波动。

她还能说什么呢？指责他根本就不爱自己，而是被占有的欲望支配了头脑吗？这毫无意义。至少，在这一刻，在这个房间，欲望是赢家。她浑身使不出一点力，只能随便他处置自己了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几个龙套术士的魔法参照了wow的法师技能，感觉瞬间串片场了2333


	115. 荷雅门狄（4）

X

 

\- 十一天后 -

在黑暗中畅游了几分钟。当她清醒过来时，她发现，自己已经在一块大石头边躺着了。

荷雅门狄左右晃了晃脑袋，希望这能帮助自己尽快赶掉恍惚的意识，然后把头转向了一边——她总觉得，身旁有一个热源，好像有谁生了一团火焰。但那里明明一点光都没有。

然而——是她的幻觉吗？为什么纳入在视线里的，是一个外表和雅麦斯一模一样的男人……

她本以为，这是只有在梦里才会出现的画面。可如今，她的契约从者，那位高大轩昂的火龙族男子，的的确确就坐在她的身侧，双臂交抱着，眼睛俯视自己。在逐渐昏暗下来的夜色下，他的存在是那么耀眼，仿佛暗夜中的一颗红星。

“你醒了。”

——就连声音也和记忆中的一样，让人生厌。荷雅门狄在看到这个红发红眸的男人时陷入了痛苦的沉思，终于想起来在自己失去意识的那一刻，眼前出现的那阵红光，正是他冲破封印的征兆。

为什么会这样？她专门设下封印，将他牢牢禁锢在一个魔法阵之中——当人类与龙族举行共生仪式后，会有一个象征契约的隐蔽魔法阵刻印在人类术士的脖子后面，龙族从者可以凭自己的意志自由出入其中。荷雅门狄利用这一点，用封印魔法加筑了一道墙，修改了契约魔法阵的属性，使其成为一个只能进不能出的囚室，把雅麦斯困在了里面不得外出，限制他的行动。可是荷雅门狄太累了，多日的奔劳加上旧伤复发，使封印的力量相应减弱，一定是这样，他才能逃出来。

“这里暂时是安全的。”雅麦斯离开倚着的石头，在她面前踱了两步，警惕的目光一会儿张望四周，一会儿又落回到她身上。“我没杀那个男人。我看你处理他们的方式，似乎不想大开杀戒，所以，我只打断了他的一条腿，确保他无法再追上来。他们三个都不可能再对你有威胁。我特地把你带到离那片森林远一点的地方。不会再有任何人欺负你。”他的声音很平静，以往他说话总是急切又洪亮的。他确实很少会用如此平缓的口吻和别人交流，但他却絮絮叨叨地说个没完，似乎知道当她发现自己的存在时，会采用怎样的态度对待他——打断，大声叫他滚，或干脆无视，冷眼走开，然后重新把他关起来——总之，她绝不会平心静气地与他交谈。

火焰般张扬明艳的中长发，在夜风中徐徐飘荡，雅麦斯的刘海向来很长，它们垂在眼前，使他的双眸忽明忽暗，难以捉摸。荷雅门狄看不清他暗藏在头发下那双眼睛里的神色。不——她情愿去看旁边的石头。

主人的反应，雅麦斯至少猜对了一半。荷雅门狄现在就像只充满高度警觉的猫，慢慢地站起来，一句话也不说，眼睛却睁得大大的，在紧盯住眼前男人的同时，双眸的旁光迅速瞄了一下周围的景物。这里已不是她先前和三个男人战斗的地方了。看来事情确实如雅麦斯所说的。他带她逃跑，却没有经过她的允许。

“你刚才吐血了。”他指指自己的嘴角，说出她昏迷的原因。

荷雅门狄依然没有说话，但却动作粗暴地用力擦了一下自己的嘴，发现手上并没有任何血迹后，愤恨地看了一眼趁自己不省人事无法反抗时为她擦拭嘴角鲜血的那个男人。自己的身体是怎样一种状况，自己心里最清楚，不需要他来告诉，更不需要这份假惺惺的关切。她早就接受了自己负伤的事实，她只烦躁没有换洗的衣物。

胸口又开始隐隐作痛，荷雅门狄只好用掌心轻按了一下，并痛恨自己在他的面前展现软弱。这时她突然想起来，这个痛意会传给雅麦斯。他们精神相通，共享知觉。在她身上体现出来的种种生理痛苦，没有什么能瞒过她的契约者。

“对，我可以感觉到你受的伤。”仿佛洞悉了女主人的心声，雅麦斯点头说道，“正如我同样可以感觉到你昨天使用过一次‘空间转移’。”

荷雅门狄两眼瞪直，表情好像在问怎么可能。

“我是你的契约者，我当然能察觉出你的任何状况。即使……被你囿于魔法阵里。”在一阵自嘲的苦笑过后，火龙摆出了一个刻意维持的镇定表情。他把手放在自己胸膛，躲在发丝缝隙后的红眸染上了一丝悲楚，“你这里很痛。我也是。”

“这都是你做的好事！”她用一种怨愤的语调，对这个厚颜无耻的家伙说。

回音响彻在空旷、漆黑的土地上。她的责备十分直白，开口的第一句话就如此具有攻击性。它让雅麦斯沉默了稍许。月光移出云絮，照亮了二人所在的这块地方。雅麦斯一语不发，用尽全身的力量站立着，凝神谛视自己那位愤怒的主人。他感到，胸口的痛意比刚才加深了一分，但他无法确定这份痛究竟是来自主人的，还是自己的。

他已经深刻感受过这种几乎要撕碎他心的感觉，那是自己一生中犯下的最不可原谅的错，他不希望看到另一项错误发生。“不要用‘空间转移’那个魔法了。”他说，表情里混合着强硬、哀求与期盼，“叫我出来载你不是很好吗？摆脱那几个三流术士对你来说又不难。为什么非要用这种手段？”

“哦，原来连高贵勇猛的雅麦斯，都只是一个惜命如金的胆小鬼啊。以前还真是看错你了。”荷雅门狄从来没想过她可以用这么恶毒的言语来奚落雅麦斯，但她还没有满足，对一个毁掉自己人生的仇人而言，这种程度的恶毒根本不够。“你舍不得自己的命可以直说，不用绕弯子。”

“我愿意为你去死。从签订契约的那天我就支持你，给你提供人类最需要的长寿。但我的命不该如此随意地被挥霍。”雅麦斯拒绝去想她这是故意为之、报复自己的可能性，他宁可相信她只是一时气结，才会口不择言。“这是愚蠢，不是勇敢。”他强调，看起来与她针锋相对。

她冰蓝色的眸子扫视他，“我不要你为我死，更不要骑你。”

“守护之战的那一天不是才骑过吗？”他提醒她，表情微妙。

荷雅门狄一开始有些没听明白，愣了两秒，才反应过来他说的是那场保卫卡塔特的战斗。这使她想起了战斗胜利后的当天下午，他在首席居所主卧的大床上对她的事。那是他们最后的一次亲密接触。一股羞耻感立时击穿了荷雅门狄的胸膛。关于那时候的记忆，如今已蒙上了灰暗的色彩。她停止自己继续回想，脸孔好像被烫伤了一样别过去，不再凝视雅麦斯的面庞。她必须离开，马上离开，让这个男人再也看不到自己。

她就这么带着盛怒的情绪迈开双腿，一连走了几十米远，雅麦斯没有追上来，这很奇怪，却没有终止她的脚步。尽管还来不及细想下一步该往哪里走，但既然已经没有了追兵的骚扰，她可以慢慢思考，边走边想。只要能够远离雅麦斯……

“——SeiNaaZiiK。”

这句深沉的口令，将两人间渐行渐远的距离瞬间化为虚无。前方黑蒙蒙的道路，绵延的山川、丘陵，都不见了，被一个高大的红发男人取而代之。

她满目惊诧，现身在雅麦斯面前不到一米的地方，过近的距离使她不得不踉跄地倒退了两步，才没有因为这突兀的画面切换所产生的晕眩感而跌进他的怀里。

整个大脑的思维都瞬时呆住了。她亲自发明的咒语，陷她到如此窘迫的境地。如果眼神可以杀人，那么她无疑已经在做了。

他们看向彼此。与荷雅门狄眼神中的忿怒和焦躁相比，雅麦斯的目光宁静而从容。他白发的主人将他视为仇敌一般瞪视着，原本缺乏血气的苍白嘴唇被她紧紧咬住，倒显得有些红润了。从那张他深爱的小巧朱唇里，已经不可能再听到任何甜言细语了，荷雅门狄如今被怒火和固执深深束缚，就如同曾经强烈拒绝人龙契约的雅麦斯一样。

“你想继续吗？”雅麦斯假装不在意她敌视的眼神，问，“想继续这场逃亡吗？”

“什么意思？你希望我被抓回去？”荷雅门狄仰起她那长着白色卷发的脑袋。你知不知道他们做了什么！你的好祖先对我的家人、我的村庄做了什么！后面的话，她没能吼出来。

了解到她的态度后，雅麦斯隆重地点了点头。“好。那我帮你。”他想着主人一定会出言反对，而她的反应果然没让他意外。

“我不需要你的帮助！”她表态。

“别逞强。你知道你很需要。”他平和地回答。她越生气，他就越温柔，越耐心。

“你不应该亲自抓我回去吗？”荷雅门狄用嘲讽的语言回击道，“你一直都希望我像条宠物犬一样，被你拴在身边。”

“别说这些傻话和气话了。”气氛僵持了一会儿，雅麦斯等她眼中的凶光稍稍退去了之后，沉着地说道，“这里是爱沙尼亚人的聚集地。他们有许多部族，不过彼此之间并没有战争。敦厚老实，民族凝聚力强，内向但乐于助人，是他们的普遍特点。两英里外的南方有一个小镇，它贫穷、破落，但至少可以给你提供歇脚的地方。我带你去。”

“你来过这儿？”他对这一带的熟悉程度让荷雅门狄一脸惊讶。

“对。应该和从前没什么大的变化。跟着我走准没错。”

“我不——”

“以你目前的伤势，最好不要拒绝。”

她闭嘴了，心里充满了耻辱。接受所恨之人的救助，简直比叫她立刻去死都难受。可是，她无法拒绝。她要复仇。为此，用尽任何办法也要活下去。

让尊严暂时屈服于悲哀的现状，荷雅门狄做好被迫与雅麦斯同行的心理准备，刚要走，突然觉得手里面有些空落落的，好像缺了什么东西。

“我的包呢？”她左顾右盼，满脸心焦。

“噢，那个包啊……”雅麦斯苦思了一会儿，想起来在他冲出封印为主人阻挡敌人的火球时，确实曾看见过她的脚边有一个布包，但他没有捡，而是在击退敌人后直接抱起昏迷的她离开了。“我好像忘记拿了。”火龙有点自责，苦恼地问，“里面有什么重要的东西吗？”

荷雅门狄不回答，紧紧抿着嘴，对他表示埋怨。她的脸庞被星光照得雪白，表情无助又生气，双手握拳，一副无可奈何的样子。雅麦斯的心柔软了。很多话无从开口，很多事难以弥补，但至少，他能为她做成这件事。

“我回去找。你留在这儿等我！”雅麦斯没有多想，如一阵旋风般飞快地转身而去，身影很快没入黑夜中。

机会来了。或许她应该趁这个时候独自离开，把他丢下。等待会儿缓过劲来了，再把他封印起来。但荷雅门狄需要那个包。她对于遗失了布包的焦急情绪，并不全是伪装。她远远地看着雅麦斯跑走的方向，内心在去留问题上痛苦挣扎。这番思想斗争显然有些多余。因为雅麦斯不到两分钟就回来了。

他记得路，很轻松就摸回了那片森林。三个术士已经不在了，地面只留下一片焦黑的战斗痕迹。通缉犯不知去向，宣告了任务的失败，除了狼狈离开，找地方疗伤，向雇主诉说他们的无能为力外，他们别无选择。“叛徒”留下来的包也被他们遗忘了。它还静静躺在原来的位置，多亏那三人的糊涂，雅麦斯才能找回它。

他把布包交到荷雅门狄手上。她检查了一下，确保里面的东西没有少。这是个很沉的袋子，刚才，雅麦斯拿到它的时候，突然有点好奇主人为什么这样重视它，于是打开来看了一看：有一个锅子，一些野菜和野果，最里面是几张土纸和一小团布，后者包着一支画画用的石墨笔。都是些很寻常的东西，他没觉得有多大价值。

雅麦斯把注意力转回他的主人。接下来，他们花了五分钟时间来纠结到底该用何种方式到那个镇子去。火龙提出了两个方案，要么变成龙背着她飞，要么保持人形态采取公主抱的姿势小跑，但他更趋向于前者，那样最能减少她的体力消耗。但无论哪个提议，荷雅门狄都断然驳回了。她坚持让他在前方带路，自己在后面跟着即可，拒绝与他任何形态下的肢体接触。雅麦斯深知勉强她只会招来更加强烈的抵触。除了抢过布袋，拎在自己手里，给主人减轻负担外，他完全听从她的安排。等他们终于达成共识开始上路后，头顶的天已经黑尽了。

繁星逐渐出现，点缀夜空。原野上空气清新干净，灿烂的银河清晰可见。主从二人走在同一片美丽的星空下，却各怀心事，共守一份寂寞，行路期间许久都没有过一句交流。难解的苦闷，无处诉说的爱恨和悔意，在心中默默飞扬。

当走了一半路程的时候，雅麦斯打破了这份寂寞。他简单叙述了一下自己曾到人界游历过一年的事，在爱沙尼亚地区待得最久，因此对这一带比较熟悉。他告诉她，当地人的语言及生活风俗和荷雅门狄的家乡很相近，沟通起来应该不成问题，如果实在遇到困难，可以让他作为向导。荷雅门狄却在心里冷笑，这头天真的火龙，莫非觉得她会一直把他留在身边？

她好想张口喝止他安静，最后却生生咽了下去，没有发作出来，飘忽不定的双眼游弋着滑向两边的原野，看一会儿风景，却又时不时飘回他宽阔的后背，仿佛那上面有股天然引力。雅麦斯就没有她这么矜持了，好几次侧过头来观察她是否在偷瞄自己——尽管就二人的位置来说，那根本算不上什么偷瞄——当他这么做的时候，他非常确信她的目光正凝在自己的背脊上，让他感受到了灼热。可每次她都会在他回头望过来时避开视线，欲盖弥彰地往别处看。她承认自己很难不被这个男人吸引，尽管她是如此地憎恨他，但只要他的人出现在她身边，她就觉得自己无法正常思考。如果拿把尖刀从他的后背戳进去，刺穿他的身体，她会不会开心和轻松一点？是不是就可以化解这难堪的局面了？

“快到了。”黑漆漆的前方依稀有了房屋的影子。身为龙族的雅麦斯，视力比起超凡的龙术士来要更胜一筹，他早就看到了那些暗淡的烛光，却始终不愿说出来，希望他们的旅途能延续得更长久一些。“今夜应该能找到借宿的地方。好好歇息一下，把伤养好。”他侧过身对她说。

荷雅门狄像是被人从梦中唤醒了一样抬起头，朝雅麦斯所指的方向望了过去。一座由简单的木制房屋堆砌而成的小镇铺陈在眼前。弯弯的月亮像钩子一样挂在蔚蓝高远的天空，洒下清冷的月光，照进小镇的淡黄色土墙，给一个个屋顶涂上银色。他们花了40分钟走到这里，夜色渐浓，秋风萧瑟，整个镇子都很安静，几乎没有光亮，黑黑的泥路上好久才走过一两个居民。有一条小河环绕着靠后的一排排房屋，河边种着很多果树。田里的部分庄稼已经收割，只剩下一半小麦，迎风摆动起黄澄澄的麦浪。啾啾虫鸣，与沥沥水流、朗朗风声尽情缠绵。

二人停下脚步。这地方看起来相当不错，有她想要的一切。食物，暖床，洗漱的热水。荷雅门狄的内心充满感激，但并非是对领她过来的那头火龙。

“看这发展，似乎要比我之前来的时候繁荣一点了。”雅麦斯目光带着感慨，眺望镇外砌起的高大围墙，下了这个结论。“不如直接找镇长收留你，更稳妥和安全些。”他看向她，提出建议，“毕竟，你的魔法可以‘说服’任何人。”

荷雅门狄没有理会。有一个问题卡在嗓子眼，无论如何都说不出口，她已经为此犹豫很久了。

“怎么了？”雅麦斯带着疑惑走近她，习惯性地想伸手摸摸她的脸，又怕惹她不高兴，手在半空僵了两秒，最后颓然放下了。

荷雅门狄没有心思和他讨论任何关于她今后如何生存、如何在龙族的追杀下自我保全的事。她不想他再继续干涉她的生活。因为这个男人的缘故，自己才会沦落至此。而今，她已然给予了雅麦斯太多自由活动的时间，早该收回这份奢侈的慷慨了。

“你不想念卡塔特吗？”终于，她问了出来，尽量压抑住反感的心，直视那双迷离的红眼。

她感到雅麦斯呼吸的频率变了，眼中闪过一丝异样的光，有点为什么事而动摇。

这话是在试探他，还是驱逐？她想得到怎样的答案？

他当然想念卡塔特。那是他的家，有他的血亲，他的族人，他熟知的一切。哪怕为种植在洞口失去他的照料会逐渐枯死的花儿们着想，他也该回去。可主人也有自己的家。她渴望回家，甚至不惜惹怒族长，闹到如今愤然出走被龙族通缉的地步。事情既已如此，不妨顺水推舟。他望着眼前身高只及自己胸膛，为了逃避追捕而不得不离家越来越远，忍受思乡之苦的柔弱少女。她的梦想好不容易实现了一半，他不能扼杀掉另一半——这一次不能。于是，他只能祈祷。他无比盼望将来有一天，两位龙王消了气，废除对她的追捕令，她就可以真正与家人团聚了。然后，他会找个机会，说服她，带她回去，继续他们在卡塔特的美丽生活，让一切都重归正轨。在那之前，在人界待一阵子也并非不能接受——尽管这只是他一厢情愿的想法。

理顺了内心的曲折后，这个问题也无需回答了。雅麦斯在意的是另一个问题，一个他始终逃避的问题——那天，在龙神殿，他的龙炎打向了他发誓要永远守护的主人，至今都没有给出片语解释，才使得她如今看待自己的眼神充满了仇恨。雅麦斯知道自己已不能再继续拖延。“主人，我……”

荷雅门狄抢在了他前面，猝然开口，“只可惜，你不会再有机会回去了。”

火龙的脸上出现了一个惊愕的表情，然而只维持了半秒，就在红色的光晕中模糊不见了。同样的一阵光，重新演绎了他擅自闯出契约魔法阵时候的情形。在沿途步行中精力恢复良好的荷雅门狄启动了足以再次把雅麦斯扼制起来的魔力，送他去了异世界的囹圄。

脱手的袋子落了下来，与地面接触，发出沉闷的响声。呆站在原地的少女却全无反应。盯着火龙消失的地方默默出神了一会儿，直到未眨一下的眼睛酸涩得几乎要流出一点泪，她才终于结束了这漫长的凝视。揉了两下发胀的眼眸，抖落满脑子的凌乱思绪，荷雅门狄拾起布包，带着一颗疲惫破损的心，走入夜色下的小镇。

 

XI

 

\- 十四天后 –

彩虹桥的一端，坐着守护者T孤寂的身影。时间临近傍晚，卡塔特的天空依然艳阳高照，沉闷的空气让一身重甲的紫发青年觉得有些呼吸不自在。腰间系着的光剑皮套有点扎人，T把它暂时解下，放在腿边的地上。龙族分发给每一个守护者的光剑通常不配相应的剑鞘，但多数守护者会选择自行找工匠打造一个，方便佩戴在身上。桥的另一头，与T相同装扮的杜拉斯特背对着他，站立的姿势一丝不动，好像装饰于桥头的一尊雕像。T望着这位敬业的守桥人身前大片晴朗碧蓝的天空，一脸消沉，为什么事忧心忡忡的样子。

“嘿，大老远就望见你在这儿发呆，”随着爽朗洪亮的吆喝声，一个独眼的大汉走过来坐在青年身旁，重重地拍打他的肩。黑色的眼罩在大汉脸部的皮肉上卡出深深的勒痕，无比显眼，让人格外在意。“在想啥呢？”他粗声问。

目光交汇，被拍了一下的青年向对方摇摇头，声音低沉地说，“没什么。”

“没什么？你再说一遍？”顶着深亚麻色乱发的大个头怪叫起来。T是一个内向有礼的人，作为他入守护者这一行23年里为数不多交到的朋友，迪特里希已经看惯了他那张总是藏着心事、有意隐瞒什么的忧郁脸孔，每次看到他露出这样的表情，都要靠自己软磨硬泡地逼问才肯令他吐露心声。这回也不例外。

“好吧。”从来没有在唇枪舌剑的嘴仗上赢过对方的T，如往常那般选择了投降。他动了动嘴唇，犹豫了一下后，淡淡说道，“我在想，和平真好。如果能永远没有战争，该是件多么美妙的事情啊。”

他的感慨并非毫无缘由，迪特里希很能理解。“上回那情况挺惊险的吧。”看着阳光下T略显阴郁的侧脸，迪特里希先是吹了声故意走调的口哨，而后无奈地叹息起来，“你猜我想起了什么？那场叛乱，以及由此引发的一系列战争。那段时间，整个世界都乱套了。”他没有说得太详细。考虑到现实因素，他很难多说。提及叛徒的名讳在这里是不被允许的。

“那个小姑娘，我没想到她会那样厉害。居然……”T本想由衷赞美一番三代首席那令人惊叹的对敌战绩，但似乎忽然意识到讨论这个事儿并不合适，又把话吞了回去。

“厉害的人一个个都走了。”迪特里希看了看若有所思的T。他知道他想表达什么，于是顺着他的话说了下去，“乔贞，和他之后的两任……‘叛徒’，都走了。”他挨个举例，在提及某个刺耳的字眼时，明显有些迟疑。

“那天晚上究竟发生了什么？”T想了一会儿，终究还是控制不住地问了出来，声音压得很低，表情透着谨慎。“还有第二天中午，为什么会闹成这样？”

“饶了我吧，我不知道！”大个头不痛快地嘶吼一声，把身体往后一仰，双手交叠在脑后，整个人睡倒在光秃秃的石地上，温暖的阳光把他全身的银铠照得火热。即使他们所在的彩虹桥附近没有人——杜拉斯特在一千米外的对面——迪特里希似乎都不想在这个敏感尖锐的话题上纠缠过多。“我就这么跟你说吧，就算我们看到了什么，或听到了什么，也一定不是事情的全貌。寻根究底对我们没好处。所以，还是把嘴闭拢吧！”

“你就没有自己的想法？卡塔特失去了首席。”

迪特里希瞥了瞥这个双手捏拳，依旧挺直身子坐着的青年，咧嘴道，“卡塔特失去首席也不是头一回了。不管是被贬斥的，还是自个儿跑掉的。我早告诉过你了，这就是个高危职业。如果你要问我，那我们今后如何阻挡敌人？唔，别忘了，在那个小姑娘过来前，异族曾经逮着我们揍了十几年，不也这么熬过来了？”

“可族长他们，怎么能对一个有功劳的人做这些呢？”T眉头紧皱，语调里洋溢着一种浓浓的打抱不平的意味。

“小子，你有点不太对头嘛。”虎背熊腰的大个子倏地坐起来，看向对方的神色意味深长，“你那么在意她，是不是看上人家了？哇哦，我居然完全没发现嘛！”他一边说，一边伸手探向T的脖子用力勾住，往下一按，想把他的头拽到自己的腋窝下。

“别胡说八道。我没有。”T在他的企图达成前推开了他的手。

“我正想说呢，就算真看上了，你也没机会啊。”迪特里希不依不饶地把脑袋凑到他跟前，一张脸贱贱的。“那小姑娘一旦被抓回来的话，九成九得关进孤塔，没准儿龙王会派雅麦斯去看管她呢。你根本连接近的机会都不可能有。”

T索性整个屁股都往边上挪了挪，与壮汉拉远距离。莫须有的事情被他说得像真的似的，T感到一阵头疼。这个朋友哪里都好，热心肠，讲义气，可是对男女之事总有一种特殊的兴趣，还经常开一些让人难为情的玩笑，看到T脸红害臊还会嘲笑他，也是很无奈了。

“我跟你认真说，我只是单纯觉得，龙王不该对她那样无情。”T凛然正色道。

“你感到很失望？”迪特里希挑动双眉。

“不应该失望吗？她遭受了不公平的待遇。她本来是龙族的英雄，现在却被认为是二代首席之后的又一个‘叛徒’。他们从根本上放弃了她！”心中涌起的强烈情绪驱使T的音量不断往上提。他觉得脸上一阵发烫，并非出于害羞或者不好意思，而是十足的愤怒。

“公平，这个词就是个笑话！”迪特里希面带鄙夷地瘪了下嘴，再次仰倒在地上，眯起完好的左眼看着头顶太阳的光晕。“在我看来，这个操蛋的世界根本没什么公平不公平可言。这个世界的法则一直很明确，你有权势，你就有话语权，从来没有众生平等一说。人从娘胎出生后就注定了要分三六九等。所有的蛋糕都是一早就切好了的。谁拿大头，谁吃奶油，谁只能舔别人的唾沫。公平不过是统治阶级编造给贱民听的谎话，让他们深信不疑，傻乎乎地以为自己哪天真能成为幸运儿！”他稍微停顿，发出了一阵讪笑，然后继续念念有词地说，“哪怕是上帝都只肯救诺亚一家，而选择坐视其他人活活淹死。你却给我说这种可笑的话？拜托……”

“上帝让诺亚制造方舟，拯救他们一家，是因为祂在诺亚的身上看到了善良、诚实，那些值得被拯救的品质。其他人是不可救赎的，故而上帝降下大洪水洗涤罪恶。”T用不容置疑的语气反驳迪特里希。他的这位朋友曾在拜占庭宫廷里当过好几年弄臣，服侍过安杰洛斯王朝的两任皇帝，成天吹拉弹唱扮演小丑哄贵族老爷开心，但依然免不了受欺压和凌辱，他会如此愤世嫉俗，痛恨黑暗腐朽的世界，一点都不奇怪。T当然不会去肆意干涉他人的信仰和教条，但他想守住自己心中那条必须遵守和维护的线，想保留住自己对世界的善意。“我始终相信，这个世界是美好的，也是丑陋的，但归根结底是美好的。”他尽量让自己的语气放柔软，“它有它的复杂性和多面性。不能因为暂时受困于黑暗，就否认光明的存在，憎恶所看到的一切。我们或许改变不了那么多，或许会经常感到无力，但只要做到问心无愧，就足够了。”

迪特里希没有起身。他拉住T的手肘，喉中震荡出嘶哑的笑声。“你可能是对的，但我要提醒你，这里做主的是龙王那两个老顽固。他们是卡塔特的上帝。而我们都是受惠于他们的奴仆。更重要的一点，我们已经对下面的世界知之甚少了。”

“如果将来哪一天，我们也遇到同样的事，被不公正地对待呢？你还能说这样的风凉话？”T侧头看向迪特里希的目光有点冷，又掺杂着悲哀。

壮汉听了他的质问，放肆地大笑着，满脸肌肉乱颤，戴在右眼的黑眼罩也被轻轻拉扯。“得了吧，你以为你是谁，真当自己是根葱是颗蒜了！你的一言一行，能像首席那样备受瞩目吗？你能让门德松提斯那几个老东西抱成团一起攻讦你吗？你不能。你就是一坨屎，一团屁！做好该做的事吧！”激动之下，他甚至差点跳起来。

尽管心里面清楚这个粗鄙的大汉只是为了让自己认清现实、不要犯蠢，才会如此犀利地刺痛人，然而T却无法说服自己，去接纳对方的观点。他的胸口起起伏伏，愤懑之情更加膨胀，仿佛一颗亟待发芽的幼苗种子，几欲冲破他的心房。可是气愤无法带给他答案。他不知道该如何继续下去，只好选择沉默。而迪特里希也因为同伴的不声不响显得有点落寞，闷闷地盘腿坐着。

“你们在说什么？”

突然插入的第三人的询问声，让他们同时受了一下惊。抬起头才发现，杜拉斯特已经无声无息地走了过来。

“嘿，我们什么也没有说。”

两人迅速站起来。迪特里希冲对方眨眼装傻。然而这连狡辩都不算的回答根本没有任何说服力，即便他不说，杜拉斯特也能够猜到他们想隐瞒的事。

第三任首席孤身行刺龙王，失败后，从龙神殿外一路逃往彩虹桥，当着杜拉斯特的面跳桥逃跑。守桥人虽然目睹了这荒诞离奇令人心惊的一幕，可惜事发突然，他根本没有时间思考和制止，那名白发少女鬼魅般的身影就消失在卡塔特山脉出口的七彩光芒之中，坠落人界。追兵没有追到她。三代首席成功逃脱，背离了她侍奉的龙族，走上了一去不回的反叛之路，至此已有两周。

发生这么大的变故后，对事情真相一知半解的守护者们，都在偏僻的角落里议论不休，各说各话，舆论很快发酵到让两位族长都不得不亲自出面平息的地步。然而流言四起的现象并没有多少改观，和首席叛变之事相关的争论非常多，这件事情的影响一定会持续很久。当然，所有的守护者最后都会闭嘴的。这些并非出于本愿来卡塔特服役的人类战士，在这个地方生活了快数十年甚至数百年，穿龙族的服饰，学会了龙族的语言，为龙族卖命。这里是他们的永久居住地，对故乡记忆逐渐磨灭的现在，早已成为了他们的第二故乡。龙王是守护者们的靠山。他们每个人都得到了永生的恩惠。环境对人的腐蚀能力是潜移默化的，如同滴水穿石，从踏入卡塔特的第一步，人生就已经身不由己，再也不可能全身而退。他们终将臣服于龙王。

“奎特尔梅刚因为这个事儿被关进孤塔，你们就在这时候顶风冒头，不长记性，胆子也真够肥的。”杜拉斯特警告两人。

这件事发生在一周前。性格张扬的守护者奎特尔梅由于在敏感时期发表了不恰当的言论，怀疑首席叛逃乃龙王故意逼反的阴谋所致，颇有唯恐天下不乱之嫌，因而获罪，被投进了孤塔监狱。两位龙王给予他极其严厉的批评，并判了他二十年监禁的刑罚。

“我们知道了。下不为例。”迪特里希憨憨地笑道，想恳求杜拉斯特放过他俩，装作不知情。

守桥者回以一个冷峻的笑。他当然不会真去告密，他痛恨任何出卖同伴、分裂团体的行径。尽管从来只愿和迪特里希交往、对其他人不管不问的T在守护者中间是个异类，杜拉斯特与他的交流并不多，但对他的总体印象却一直都很不错。他不希望这位聒噪的大汉和他严肃孤僻的朋友卷入到麻烦中，愿意为他们保守秘密，只要他们不再犯浑乱说话。

就在杜拉斯特准备回应时，他突然看到眼前的两个守护者脸色变得比撞见鬼还要难看。同伴的惊恐形露于色，杜拉斯特瞬间警觉起来。大脑和神经提示他应该回头，但还来不及有任何动作，一阵强烈的冲击波就打在他头顶的正上空，振聋发聩。

如果没有那透明而坚韧的巨大球形结界，这股突如其来的、庞大的无名力量，一定会穿透进来，打在杜拉斯特身上，再波及到他身前的T和迪特里希，进而杀死他们。

身体僵硬了两秒钟，这段时间局势的不稳督促这些守护者随时注意将武器佩戴在身边，此刻T和迪特里希迅速拿起放在地上的铁剑，杜拉斯特也没有一秒钟迟疑地把手伸向腰间，对着冲击波袭来的高空，三人从剑套中拔出他们引以为傲的光剑。

结界外的世界，一片霞光万丈，瑰丽的红云托着硕大而滚圆的落日，盘踞在西方的天际。夕阳收敛起刺眼的光芒，一点一点抖动着往下沉。时间已到了一天之中的黄昏。

卡塔特山脉内，这声惊扰了结界安宁的异样震动，让人惶恐不安。战争的阴云莫非再次降临了？

“喂，你们感觉到了吗？”迪特里希双手握剑，一脸紧张地望着天空，瞪大的独眼一下也不敢眨。

“感觉到了。……好像暴雨来临前的恐怖宁静。”从来都很冷淡的T，紫色的眼眸中也流露出一丝恐惧。

“难道是……敌人？”

“迪特里希，你尽快集结守护者部队到这里来。T，你待在原地观察情况。我去通报族长！”遇到这极可能是敌袭的突发状况，即使是经验深厚的杜拉斯特也不敢有丝毫怠慢和放松。他三两句话交代完毕后，整个人像道风似的跑上旁边的一条浮空山道。

大汉应了一声，沿最近最快的路赶向“龙之腹”的守护者宿舍，一路跑一路大吼，提醒路上碰到的人。巨大的肺活量使他的声音远扬，躺在龙穴和龙海睡觉的巨龙缓缓睁开了眼睛，在外面溜达的一些守护者也越来越多地注意到结界外的异常状况。卡塔特山脉各处都出现了骚动。

留在彩虹桥的T继续紧盯着外面，从结界被击中的地方眺望远处的天空。然而那里除了玫红的晚霞外，没有一个人或一片“乌云”。倒不是龙王的结界所致——它屏蔽视线的功能是单向的，对象仅限于外界的窥伺者，并不妨碍身处卡塔特内部的人向外眺望——看不见敌人，恐怕只有一个答案：那力量是从极远的地方打过来的。

“根本看不到敌人的影子。难道刚才的震动只是一阵……比较大的风？”

T心下怀疑之时，现实立刻打了他一巴掌。

轰隆隆隆——第二次震动比之前还要剧烈，效果远胜迪特里希和杜拉斯特拉响的警报，所有人都觉察到了敌人的袭击，群山顿时苏醒，从各地涌起急促的脚步声。在部队集结时，又响起了第三、第四……第九次的冲击。当计数就快要失去意义时，守护者们终于全副武装赶到了彩虹桥，天上是扇着翅膀滑翔而至的巨龙，上百双眼睛一齐向遥远的高空望去——

在霞光中，他出现了。

淡银色的头发梳理到脑后，用一根龙骨发夹固定，发间挑染的几缕红色，犹如洁白的石英上流淌的血丝。一袭华丽的银白色皮草大衣烘托出他修长的身形和高贵的气质，身后是海蓝色的龙皮大氅在风中猎猎飞扬，击打出激烈的声响。

——刹耶王。

今天，他不仅披挂上了海龙皮制成的披风，还特地挑选了一条他最喜欢的精美项链戴在脖子上，以及十枚指环戴满双手。十戒在他每根指头上闪耀，全都是由龙的骨头打磨而成，与他束发的发饰一样。脖子上的项链吊坠则是龙牙。他想用这种方式宣示自己的力量，借此嘲讽和羞辱他的敌人。

有一个美丽的银发男子漂浮在刹耶王身侧。他是华伦达因，是王唯一带在身边的将军，或者说，唯一的帮手。

两人俯瞰下方的结界，视线完全不受阻碍。卡塔特巍峨的地貌风光从迷雾中走了出来。在承受了刹耶王的数轮攻击之后，原本固若金汤的结界已被削去了数层，功能在慢慢丧失，其中最先被剥夺掉的，正是它屏蔽外界窥探的作用。

结界内外的人可以畅通无阻地看到彼此。

敌方只来了两个人。没有成群逐队的大军，因而没有能观测到雷压形成的大面积乌云。后续部队很可能在来的路上。总之，对防守方而言，现在还不能轻举妄动。

“这里的结界，硬度不下于那条狗布置在‘缓冲地带’的墙嘛。不过，似乎也开始慢慢破裂了哦？”距结界表层两千米的高空，刹耶王任风托起自己的身躯，轻轻牵动嘴角，带出一个温柔的微笑，一副怡然自得的样子。

他最厌恶的敌人济伽所统治的“缓冲地带”那全天候无休止运转的防护罩——封印之墙，在他的印象中也像卡塔特的结界一般，比世上任何东西都要坚固。二者在刹耶看来，无疑有着异曲同工之妙，同样安全，同样难以突破，同样方便藏身，让里面的人整天为自己能够安然躲在乌龟壳中沾沾自喜。

“还差了少许，我的王。”随行的华伦达因眯紧眼眸，略略低下头，感受下方的力量流动，“结界依然健在。大概还有几十重吧。如果不把它全部拆掉，是打不到里面的敌人的。”

“华伦达因，我要你拿出全部力量助我打破这道阻挡了我军23年之久的结界！”刹耶目光从容，举过头顶的双手开始凝聚雷压，“来吧。供奉我！”

“这是我无上的荣幸。”

实力早已迈入「王」这个阶层初级门槛的华伦达因，力量虽然逊色于刹耶，却远远胜过与他同列「将军」的那些人。他不必变身成达斯机械兽人族的本体形态，就可以调动力量进行战斗。无穷的雷压开始在他的周身暴涨起来，惊人的密度使原本无色的能量出现了银白的光辉，如一片壮美的星河，包裹住华伦达因。他将自己全部的力量都传导给他的王。汲取了爱人的雷压之后，刹耶王身边立刻刮起了一阵龙卷风，赤色的眼睛漫上了一层鲜血的光彩。

嗙嗙嗙嗙嗙——

卡塔特山脉那从来没有被真正、全面突破过的结界，在阵阵风浪的悲鸣声中破裂了。

裂口的线条从顶部扩散下来，向四周蜿蜒爬行，最后停在中途。如果它有颜色的话，人们一定会发现，此时的结界就像一个自上而下、裂了一半的蛋壳。

看似十分随意的挥手一击，所动用的力量仅仅是雷压的冲击波，抵达结界的顶端前，在空中通过了极其漫长的距离，即便这样，它都没有一丝一毫的衰减，刹耶的力量可见一斑。

沿途已经没有了障碍。敌人的栖息之所，这个24天前奈哲和诸多将士战死的地方，此时此刻，彻底暴露在王和将军眼前。从支持第二任首席龙术士揭竿起义到沙桀的军团进攻失败为止，已经过去了二十多年。刹耶曾对阿尔斐杰洛寄予了厚望，提供军队帮助他，可他点起的叛乱之火很快就被扑灭了。现在，刹耶带着他最宠爱的部下亲自莅临，不仅为了得到那惹人垂涎的第三任首席，更是要铲平夙敌龙族的家乡。他们可以看见卡塔特出动了全部的91名守护者，列队在三条贯穿龙山之间的山路主干道上，仿佛漂浮在橙黄余晖下的银色飘带。他们的装扮让人联想到欧洲经过严格军事训练的骑士，不同之于在于他们手握着的并非寻常的钢铁武器，剑身不是金属，而是通过磁场约束成形的能量粒子。那一把把已然唤醒了能量的光剑，如今在他们的手上焕发出灿若金星的光芒，美丽而又充满威慑。

王和将军稍稍降下身姿，离敌人近了一些。双方的距离保持在六百米左右。结界已破。入侵者不仅可以「看」，还能够「攻击」。

刹耶王摆了摆手，抢在守护者部队挥舞光剑前，在他们堆挤的山道上施加了重压。一股无形却庞大的力量覆盖下来，皮肤接触的轻软气体仿佛突然间变成了质量惊人的重金属。守护者们感到身上的盔甲似有千钧重量，好像有座山压迫着自己，在超强重力的制约下，这群不堪负荷的铠甲武士们相继跪倒，被活活压在地上。

“身体……无法动弹……？”杜拉斯特被这股重压逼迫得低头伏面，疑惑的声音里充满了痛苦。

“可恶！明明敌人就在眼前……！”迪特里希扭动身躯奋勇抵抗，可是整个人都好似被压在山底下似的行动不能。无用的挣扎使他满脸都渗出汗水。

“那家伙做了什么？！”莫伊宁不知所措。他的剑陷到了地里，怎么也拿不出来。

“……！”T无惧地朝敌人瞪过去。然而，现在这个情况，连保持抬头的动作都十分困难，根本不可能挥动光剑。

那个银白色头发的男人，身上似有股如海沟深渊一般深沉宏远的力量。被他的可怕气势吓到，众人握剑的双手哆哆嗦嗦。

这一击的威力毋庸置疑。守护者所在的区域，重力十倍百倍地增强，坚实的地面开始产生龟裂，浮空山路渐渐下沉，看样子似乎支撑不住多久了。

“那个看起来很厉害的家伙，到底是——”德文斯第一个辨认出对方所用的绝招。

重力压制……在二代首席之乱中，有一个将军曾展现过这项绝技。然而使用者的外貌与眼前这个男人对不上来。更何况，那个将军已经被修齐布兰卡干掉了。那么这个继承其力量的家伙——究竟是谁？

“我是刹耶。”被无数道视线聚焦的男子，开口向众人宣告。

此话一出，周围短时间内顿时鸦雀无声。所有出击者都被这个名字震慑到了。

他就是刹耶，达斯机械兽人族的诸王之一，被判定为卡塔特最危险的敌人的刹耶——

“这种事……王亲自充当马前卒，闯进我族的领地？没可能的……”巨龙部队中的丁尼斯不由惊呼。

“……为了报上次的仇吗？”扎杰斯尽力不做出慌张的神情。

“这家伙居然只带了一个手下来，太小看我们了！”费扬斯磨牙嘶吼。

守护者部队是指望不上了，但是在此处聚集的四十头壮年巨龙，是不会允许敌人践踏龙族的圣地的。对方看起来不像有援军，王亲临战场，另一位应该是个将军。既然他们敢以少碰多以身犯险，那就让他们尝尝后悔的滋味。

火龙和海龙们的喉部突然发亮，尽管这支临时拼凑的部队并没有队长下达统一的指令，但他们都是老练而沉稳的战士，行动的步调非常默契。

“哼，竟然敢打搅我王狩猎的雅兴，你们这些好事的龙还真是不知趣啊。”华伦达因用憎恶的目光环视蠢蠢欲动的巨龙，手中极快地浮现出一团波动的能量，“给我稍微安分一点吧！”

随着一阵激荡的银色强光闪烁而起，复数的雷压球从高处落下，将龙山之间那错综复杂、纵横交叉的山路系统视为了摧毁对象。被砸坏了的山路破碎成无数石块，击中了几欲腾飞的巨龙们的头部、腹部和翅膀等，阻挡龙息的喷射。这个奸计十分有效，巨龙部队顷刻间人仰马翻，奋力在四处乱飞的巨石之间躲闪，攻势被延缓了。

数道清澈耀眼的白光，穿过石块的缝隙，射向华伦达因，光束异常明亮且伴有高热，带着很强的穿透力。可惜是直线攻击，覆盖面过窄使得华伦达因身形灵敏地避了过去，最终的战绩仅仅是打烂了几块石头。

在那三条布满裂纹、但还未完全破裂下坠的山路上，有四个守护者居然强行违抗了施加在身上的重力，气喘吁吁地把趴伏在地的身子直起来，艰难地半蹲着，手中光剑的光芒暗淡了一些，显然刚刚解放过力量。与其他一点都动不了也站不起来的同伴相比，他们的毅力堪称惊人的顽强了。

“妨碍我的人都得死！”——然而，他们的行为惹怒了华伦达因。他咬牙暴斥，决定对这些敌人施以重罚。

“我亲爱的华伦达因，你真是一如既往的心急啊。”刹耶王眼神含着溺爱，侧目凝视这个好久没上过战场、难忍杀戮欲望的得力干将。

银发将军的脸上闪动着饥渴而愉悦的光，沉浸在掠夺的兴奋中。四个颜色不一的光球从低处飞了过来，落入他摊开的双掌。那是四名守护者的灵魂，全都是刚才突袭过他的人。吸食几乎没什么魔力储备和抗魔耐性的守护者，只比普通人稍难一些，因此，华伦达因的行动没费多少功夫，从出招到成功夺走灵魂，只经过了短短两秒。猎物们的脸上，甚至犹带着迷茫。

华伦达因露出了一个充满恶意的笑容。十指扣紧，猛力一捏。灵魂的尖啸直抵上天。山道上，对应的四人倒下了。漫天的石头还在砸，山路彻底断开，如脆弱的牙签般被折裂了，四具新鲜的尸体和其余守护者失去了支点，全部掉了下去。

终于摆脱了乱石轰击的龙族部队，恢复整齐的队形，朝敌人所在的高空位置冲过去，火红的龙炎和碧蓝的龙雨从张张巨口中喷洒，射向敌人。

雷压在刹耶王的身后迅猛张开。这些密度过大的能量显示出深沉的暗紫色，一瞬间覆盖了半个天空。细而密的射线倾洒而下，穿透了迎面而上的大片龙息，就像一块布被许许多多的长针射穿了一样。齐发的龙息被雷压射线分割成零星的小火花和小水泡，威胁力降低了许多。刹耶扬起袖子轻轻一甩，就把它们挥灭了。

“打扰我和首席相见的罪是很重的。杀掉你们对我来说不过是多添几枚戒指和几根项链罢了，我可没有兴趣浪费时间。”轻松制止了巨龙部队的进攻后，刹耶悠然一笑，言语中的轻蔑和傲慢丝毫不加掩饰，“当然，如果要送上几头龙作为祭品才肯让她出马的话，那我会满足她的！”

比起片刻前，刹耶王此时杀意更甚，证据就是他不再仅以束缚敌人行动力为目的使用重力压制，而是召唤了致命的结晶。

进攻受阻的诸龙为敌人的厥词而感到恼怒，等他们发现身上的异样时，橙红色的结晶已经开始了侵蚀，飞速盖满了他们的半个躯体。

抽取生命力的结晶……又一个将军的招数。

龙族部队陷入巨大的恐慌，拼命挥动翅膀和四肢，想要甩落身上还在不断蔓延的异物。这个敌人的潜力超出了他们的想象，完全猜不透他还会有什么恐怖的花招。

刹耶王赤眸里的火焰比极地的冰川还要冷酷。他昂手一挥，发动奈哲的能力「死亡珊瑚」，同时侵蚀40头巨龙。这当然需要花费他很多的注意力和精力。但如此一来，就再也没有谁能够阻挠他求见首席了。

然而突然飞来的无数巨石，却给了他一个不小的惊讶。这显然不是华伦达因之前掀起的那阵飞石——它们早已经落到最底下的云海里去了——而是新的敌人做出来的好事。

华伦达因本能地释放闪电，为王阻挡攻击。但岩石的数量还在增加，源源不断而来，仿佛用之不竭。刹耶王冷笑一声，在他的操作下，一股奇妙的引力移开了这些石头，诱使它们砸向了因结晶的侵蚀行动不便的巨龙部队，激起一片沉闷的撞击声，受创部位的结晶纷纷裂开，凹扁变形的龙鳞下，鲜血汨汨淌下。偶有遗漏的几个石块擦着空气加速飞往正确的位置，却在濒临刹耶面颊的瞬间变成了流沙，温柔地拂拭他的脸庞。

“哪来的耗子，竟敢躲在暗处搞偷袭？！”

华伦达因由于敌人的卑劣行径恶声恶气地大骂起来，身形如一道流星摇曳而过，追着四散哀嚎、血肉横飞的巨龙部队搜寻，想把偷袭者揪出来。可就在这个时候，又一阵巨石滚滚而来，飞舞得漫天都是。华伦达因催动意念，炽热的高压雷电在指尖聚集，正欲发射，身边却突然出现了一个由无数龙语字母拼接而成的环，犹如行星的光环一般将他团团围绕，施加了沉重的拘束力量。

“用‘六角星封印之阵’！”

及时到场的九名魔导团长老在为首的门德松提斯的指挥下，展开了一个最高阶级的封印魔法。

趁刹耶王一边抵御飞石一边重新加固结晶而暂时分心的时候，赛克斯图斯、努美索尼斯和胡戈蒂斯三位长老用魔力化解龙族身上的结晶，与刹耶的力量对抗，不让它们继续生长；门德松提斯、特尔米修斯、奥诺马伊斯、瑟兰崔斯、康德奈斯和冈督伊斯六位长老则合力对付华伦达因，暂时将他拘禁。

这六名长老分别位于六个点，相互间的站位连线形成了一个端正的六角星几何图案，魔法阵随之衍生，闪耀着银中带蓝的光芒。正中心的华伦达因被封印魔法死死压制，俊美的容颜因痛苦和憎恨而扭曲，他不断嘶吼，浑身的皮肤都爆出了令人可怖的青筋。魔法一旦生效，被封印的人将会终生沉眠，意识永不得自由。华伦达因虽然不懂这个魔法的原理，却并不妨碍他了解一旦让敌人得逞后果会有多么严重。不愿束手就擒的将军动员起全部的雷压与长老们的力量进行抗衡。六位施法者必须时刻保持精神力的集中，在魔法的封印效果完成前压制住他。

在九名长老后面，还有两个老人。他们有长长的白须和白眉，头上白发稀疏，面容高傲坚毅又不怒自威，圣洁的白袍迎风飘扬。

来的人不是首席，而是比首席地位高得多的卡塔特的统领者，火龙王和海龙王。

刚刚他们移动了“龙之骨”山脚的无数碎石——为纪念雅麦斯当年的错误而始终没有把这座山修复好——给了刹耶一个不小的打击，尽管没有伤及他一分一毫，却使他的爱将落入到封印的陷阱中，折断了他的臂膀。

两位龙王以人身使用浮空术，保持与刹耶王差不多的高度悬浮着。龙族的王和达斯机械兽人族的一位王互相对峙，这场面堪称旷古未有，从两个种族交战伊始到现在，第一次出现。

火龙王和海龙王目光严峻地审视对方。他浑身佩戴的战利品让他们惊诧。尽管他们早已是耄耋老人，却还不至于到老眼昏花的地步，龙族的眼睛足够锐利，能看到那些项链和指环精细的做工，还有鼓动在他身后的厚重披风。它们很美，不知为何有一种亲切感，非常具有纪念价值，看起来就像……

当意识到那些饰物都是取材于龙的不同身体部位制成的，两位老者的瞳孔不禁睁大了。龙族子民的生命永远被困在了敌人的身上。必须解放他们——

老人们那饱含敌意的注视让刹耶感到厌倦。“我真的很意外，简直太过意外了。”他说，“火龙族和海龙族的首领居然跑出神殿，亲自迎战敌人了？”他惊讶的样子并不让人信服，在他一贯的自信笑容下，这个表现甚至有些做作，“这种事难道不应该交给首席吗？本王为她而来，她怎么没出来迎接我？”他点名要见首席，似乎对她高度重视，却对龙族的两位族长不屑一顾，他想用这种情绪上的失落和反差来挖苦他的对手，“快一点，叫首席出来与我站斗。”

哪里还有什么首席？！这愚蠢天真又残忍的吃人恶魔！这里只有叛徒，继阿尔斐杰洛之后又一个背叛我族的叛徒！

火龙王当然不会把自己激烈的心事讲给敌人听，而且这个号称刹耶王的敌人竟然不把自己放在眼里，在乎一个人类超过了龙族？原本还以为首席离开卡塔特的消息不胫而走，才使得敌人有胆量再次过来侵犯，想不到他们居然专程为她而来，为一个叛徒？

刹耶王自然也没有蠢到看不懂眼前这个状况。如果连龙王都不计身份屈尊出马了，首席怎么可能躲在里面不出来？只有一种可能，她不方便出来，更进一步说，她不在这里。

虽然不知道龙族内部发生了什么变故，宾也没有报告过这方面的事——或许他遗漏了，毕竟刹耶一直在叮嘱他留意阿迦述和济伽，精力有限的宾不可能对卡塔特山脉全天监控——但是刹耶王心中的这个猜想却越来越清晰了。莫非自己白跑了这一趟？

“好长时间没有换新的宿体了呢，近些年实在找不到能入我法眼的猎物，好不容易看上一个，居然就这么让她溜走了。”刹耶王深深叹息，表情难掩失望，“为什么你们总是不能善待自己手中的王牌呢？”

火龙王被这逆耳的诘问激怒了。他打算进攻，让这个敌人立刻消失。

双掌凝聚的魔力顷刻间分化出许多闪亮的魔球，密密麻麻的大炮急射而出，在海龙王的密切配合下，魔力炮弹双倍增叠。

刹耶王把身后的披风大力一拽，整个人蜷缩进去，龙皮制造的披风轻松阻挡了魔力大炮的轰炸，至于那阵阵打向自己的雨点般的物理冲击力，他只靠身体的强度就承受了下来。

年迈的火龙王虽然已很难再维持龙的姿态进行战斗，但他和海龙王是代表了卡塔特魔导水平顶峰的一位术者，可以说是比九名长老技术更全面的大魔法师，操纵自然界的元素对他而言并非难事。而由于他是一头火龙，对火元素的亲和力比其他元素更强，只见火焰在他斑驳的老手上凝聚，只用了区区一秒钟就以火元素制造了一条拟态的火焰巨龙，挥舞着火爪朝敌人直冲过去，嘴里喷射出焚天的熔岩烈焰。

这炙热猛烈的赤焰，单靠龙皮披风确实有些困难，刹耶王于是让冰晶浮现在皮肤上，给自己穿了一件冰筑的盔甲，用已逝的卜朗彭的能力帮助自己加强防御。

冰晶没有让他失望，它们看似脆弱，却远超敌人想象的顽强和坚固，在火龙的烈焰下数次融化又数次重生，牢牢地护卫王的每一寸肌肤。

而就在敌人全身心投注于防御时，火龙王和海龙王瞄准了这个时机，果断施展了封印魔法。

二十多个龙语字母的符文像蒲公英的绒毛一样飘浮过来，组成环状把刹耶围在中间，与拘禁华伦达因时候的有所不同，魔法阵的外部形状不是六角星形，是两道弧线相连而成的椭圆，最远两端的点上站着两位龙王。

“谁来当我的刺客！杀死这个敌人！”

借机制约住刹耶后，火龙王向周围高呼。与此同时，海龙王降下祝福，治疗了那些被石头砸伤的龙族，并给他们套上了水元素的气泡作为盾牌。

可是，在三名长老和海龙王的治愈下恢复完好的这些巨龙，还来不及响应火龙王的召唤，场上的局势就发生了变化。

刹耶王撑破了拘束自己的圆环，力量平衡丧失，强大的冲击波反弹回两名族长的方向，把他们震飞了十数米。

噩耗接连而至。康德奈斯突然身体僵直，两眼翻白，嘴部张大，伴随着一声“啊啊啊——”的惨叫，口中飘逸出一团闪着红色微光的东西。那是这名长老的魂火。

“六角星封印之阵”的魔力输送缺失了一部分，其拘禁效果亦大打折扣，华伦达因稍稍发力，就挣脱了束缚。

恢复行动力的将军狞笑着收下了康德奈斯的灵魂，这回没有掐碎，而是张开嘴一口吞了下去，样子犹如一个饥渴的贪吃鬼，正如他这项绝技的名称「无餍的饿鬼」。杀死康德奈斯后，他紧接着又挥出一道柱状的闪电击中奥诺马伊斯，余波震荡到其余几位长老。银蓝的六角星魔法阵终于彻底消失。目送死者的尸身呈直线坠落而下，恢复自由的华伦达因一面高声笑了起来，一面伸手把凌乱的头发整理好。

“不要太得意了，恶魔！”眼见火龙族损失了一位长老，火龙王几乎愤怒到了极点。

“以血还血！”海龙王同样异常震怒，高吼道。

从远古的神话时代并肩治理龙族至今，经历过大大小小数不清的考验，彼此间的默契根本不需要言语或眼神来传递。两人当即作出决定，既然防御和封印行不通，就只剩下攻击一种选择。他们打算运用自己最擅长的自然魔法，或者说元素魔法，来埋葬敌人。受他们支配的元素有水、火、风、雷、土、光、暗、气。尽管年老体衰的因素使他们在身体对抗上占不到优势，但是魔法可以弥补这个缺陷。

天空突然阴云密布，闪起了打雷的火花。对于这两个龙族首领的意图，刹耶自然有所领悟。他不会放任他们舒舒服服地施展法力。

盘枝错节的藤蔓凭空出现在两位老人身旁，这些刚劲的植物好似青色的蛇一样灵活，缠住了他们的身躯，把他们准备施法的双手绑缚起来；同时，一道猛烈的冲击波震碎了离彩虹桥最近的龙山“龙之颈”的骨架，与之毗邻的龙海“龙之影”和“龙之怒”的海水大量涌进山体的裂痕之中，一时间，卡塔特山呼海啸。

这灾难般的一击引发了强烈的地震，把“龙之颈”将近四分之三的部分撕裂，支离破碎的岩石滚落而下，推倒树林，摧毁了守护者杜拉斯特的独居屋舍，最后奔涌进深远的龙海之中，激起数阵惊涛骇浪。其他较近的几座龙山似乎也在这可怕的震动下岌岌可危，不停晃动。飓风在一片混乱的山石林海间盘旋起来，巨龙们仓皇逃离风眼，谁也不想被这恐怖的大漩涡波及。之前落到山体底部的守护者部队被一些碎石砸中，伤者掩面惨叫，哀鸣声接连不断，还有些人气息奄奄地躺着，一动不动。他们该庆幸龙王的结界只有上面一半遭到破坏，另一半仍旧留存并发挥着作用，否则他们势必会掉出卡塔特山脉的疆土，摔到人界然后粉身碎骨。

卡塔特陷入空前危机。两位龙王依然被困于藤蔓之中。敌人在蹂躏他们的土地。这是他们的家，靠二人的力量维持至今。绝不能容许敌人侵害它。

天空持续阴沉，乌云密布，一个翻腾着的巨大漩涡慢慢出现了。它好像永远不会停息，疯狂地旋转，引导无穷的雷电降临世间。它是火龙王和海龙王不顾树藤的禁锢强行发动的雷系自然魔法。

怒火缠绕在火龙王全身的每一个细胞中。他那肌肉松弛但依然非常粗实的手臂绷起一根根青筋，蕴含其中的蛮力能徒手捏碎一个人的颅骨。他在持续发力挣开纠结住自己身体的藤蔓的过程中，扯烂了衣袍，双臂破了一点皮，除此之外并无大伤。

海龙王摆脱这些植物的方式则相对优雅。土系魔法中的石化咒语帮助他增强了皮肤的硬度和身体的防御力，藤蔓被一段一段撑开，直至崩坏。

天空乌云压顶，连续的、大面积的闪电从厚密的云层中落下，并伴有雷元素幻化而成的雷龙。巨龙部队的吐息和守护者部队的光束粒子炮紧随而来，与天降的巨雷呈反方向奔流，一上一下，夹击刹耶。在族长身先士卒的鼓舞下，所有人的斗志都沸腾到了最高点。保卫疆土的使命，激发出他们的磅礴力量和无限的可能。

面对这席卷向自己的庞大攻势，刹耶王再次使出了文坎普达耳操纵重力的绝技「轻风重舞」，调转了火龙福柏斯和海龙法比丝的龙息，使其喷向守护者人群，误伤了一批人，受波及者非死即残，接着又用密集的雷压射线戳破了福柏斯和法比丝的水泡盾牌，集中攻击他们的头部并杀死了这两条龙。然而卡缪斯从一个死角喷来的“寒冰吐息”，他没有留意到。大量凝着雪花的冻气撒落而下，犹如一片洁白而冰冷的珠玉，包裹住两位兽人族男子，减缓了王和他身边那位灵活而又危险的银发将军的行动速度。完成对敌人的牵制后，龙王的法术不早不晚刚好到达，两人没能避过。

一路攻打到这里，刹耶王那张总是洋溢着自信微笑的脸上，首度出现了一个和微笑无关的表情。落雷击中了他，魔法幻化的雷龙甚至穿透了他的整个身体，然后在一声满足的长啸中化为了青烟。意念的松懈使刹耶无法继续利用南「想象圆舞」的能力召唤出来的树藤约束龙王。这简直毫无道理。他和华伦达因没有实施躲避，并不单纯是因为行动力遭到敌人冻结，其中的一个重要缘由，就是他们认定达斯机械兽人族天生对雷电免疫，然而，胸前的这个血洞，又该如何解释呢？

雷元素的魔法无疑取得了效果，而它的真正威力，才正要显现。

“咳——”鲜血从华伦达因嘴型完美的口中喷了出来，给他苍白的薄唇涂抹上一丝妖异的绯色。超出预计的伤让他的面容完全怔住了。即使被龙王的魔法命中，也只是随便催动下雷压就可以治好的小伤，但真实的情况是，他被打穿了三个窟窿，伤处血如泉涌，又热又黏，内脏似在燃烧，仿佛融化成了一团浆液，每时每刻都在释放出剧痛的信号。

“……”妖艳的赤眸微微睁大，看着指头上刚从嘴部擦拭下来的一抹血丝，刹耶有点为这个状况感到惊奇。他直面了雷龙，理论上应该比华伦达因伤得更重，但他深厚浑雄的雷压使他抵消了大部分的雷电攻击，仅仅只是相当于被重锤猛击了一下胸口的程度，他甚至都不觉得自己会吐血。

两位龙王最为擅长的自然魔法具有内爆属性。一旦在目标身上穿出了孔，就能在对方体内产生爆炸，效果非常惊人。而雷元素的贯穿力位列诸多元素之冠，最容易得手。

抓住敌人负伤暂时无力反扑的机会，火龙王和海龙王再接再厉，联手施展光系魔法“日耀大斑”。

天边，残阳的光芒突然放大了无数倍，无情地照射地上的一切，远比赤道地区还要强烈，完全不像是入夜前薄暮时分的日照。这几乎要把人烘干的热度和强光，使刹耶和华伦达因一时无法睁开双眼，只能伸手遮挡。

门德松提斯趁机在敌人上空制造了大量的火球，进行大面积攻击。特尔米修斯则召唤冰雹，如同一阵冰的暴雨倾盆而下，目标直指二人。

这两股截然相反的能量并没有互相抵消，而是拧成了一股更加强大的能量。

伤势沉疴的华伦达因暴露在火球和冰雹中，刹耶却并不为此感到担心。如果他连这些小麻烦都处理不好，那就不配被誉为自己手下最强的将军了；他也不担心这些绚丽的魔法能伤着自己。事实上，经过刚才几轮的交手，两位苍老的龙族族长的体力在激斗中早已耗费一空，全靠吊着一口血气在强撑，刹耶早就看在眼里。在火雨和冰雨的冲刷下，刹耶王套上「冰轮之铠」，傲然迎接这极热与极寒的考验，他将双手摊开置于胸前，巨量的雷压在两掌中间盘旋，压缩，形状好似星系，准备给敌人一个令他们惊喜的礼物——操控足够影响到整座卡塔特山脉的重力，使之从万米高的空中跌落。

各地的龙山发出震动的巨响摇晃起来，经过几次这样的晃动后，部分山体出现了滑坡，道路纷纷断裂，狰狞的碎石滚落大海，海水为之沸腾，就这样，十三座龙山和七片龙海的广大疆域，开始下沉了。

“你们这些为世界呕心沥血的龙族啊，一直都苦苦隐藏自身，不愿让人类知道你们的付出。”刹耶王咧开一抹具有强烈讽刺意味的微笑，高声说道，“现在，就和人类的世界互相拥抱吧！”

敌人企图让卡塔特与地面世界相撞的举动使龙王大惊失色，他们立即飞身迎向结界的底部，燃烧起如今这个状态下仅存的全部魔力托住山脉，抵挡它下降。长老们也意识到事态的凶险，放弃对华伦达因的追击，赶来帮助族长，一双双老而弥坚的胳膊托住结界底端的中心点，激荡的魔力波在碰触部位与空气发生摩擦，向外扩散出一层层涟漪。

这是耐力的比试。哪方意志先跨，先坚持不住，哪方就会输。

巨龙部队在上空骚扰敌人，然而效果不佳。尽管沉痛的伤势使华伦达因的行动变得越来越迟钝，吸食灵魂的能力无法如往常那样随心所欲地使用，但是在遭受了雷、火、冰三系魔法连环重击之后，这名实力强大的将军依然没有丧失战力，为了掩护全神贯注与龙族的大魔法师们对抗无暇他顾的王，他拼尽全力，把所有的雷压都化作密如蛛网的闪电与几十头巨龙周旋，连给自己治疗身上贯穿的伤口都顾不得了。

来自上方的刹耶王的控制力还在增加，卡塔特山脉正以极慢但肉眼可见的速度往下沉，联合了所有族长和长老的魔力，都无法抵住对方一个人，一旦力量平衡被彻底打破，一切就完了。

思考中的海龙王稍稍分神，在山脉下坠的趋势更加明显之际，他做出一个决断。汹涌的魔风尘浪把他的一头白发全部吹到脑后，额头清晰地露出来，上面赫然浮现出一个闪耀着淡淡晕影的蓝色六芒星。

“——布里斯，我的后裔，听从我的召唤！”

身为创世神钦点的海龙族族长，利用「先祖之力」，对指定的对象进行召唤，只适用于和自己有着同一血脉的直系后人。这是两位龙王由神赋予的、与生俱来的权威。

卡塔特自从搬到北欧上空的位置后，和勃朗峰的孤塔的联系就变得很弱，这次刹耶只带了华伦达因一个人，躲开了作为前哨站的孤塔的监视，因此乔贞和布里斯并没有察觉总部遭到攻击。

前一刻还在东塔和乔贞一起吃晚饭的布里斯，转瞬间来到了天上的战场，但他优秀的素质使他马上就进入战斗状态，剥离了人类的形态，以更为魁梧的本来面目现身。

“为您而战！异族，去死吧！”

壮美的雄性海龙，以一阵绚丽的蓝光为背景，出现在他的始祖身边。他刚到这里，就通过眼前看到的混乱景象判断出卡塔特危在旦夕的形势。腾飞至结界顶部的高空，喷洒广范围的“海洋之息”惩罚可恶的入侵者，布里斯的反击前后只用了两秒钟就完成了。

华伦达因必须为全部心神都放在操控卡塔特山脉撞击人界的刹耶王分担伤害，他无畏地挡在王与龙息的中间，蓬勃的闪电在他周身爆发，像成百上千柄利剑，又像无数条白龙，呈发散状划破逐渐变得黑灰的傍晚夜空，闪亮的弧线一路狂奔，朝那团巨大的纯蓝龙息直飞而去，同时，他纤长白皙的手指指住布里斯的胸口，想一举抽掉他的灵魂。然而，两个目的最终只达成了一半，尽管他成功以闪电抵御了对方的龙息，却无法从他的体内收走灵魂。龙形态下的上位龙族远比普通龙族或人形态的长老难对付。布里斯咬牙挺住了异族将军对自己释放的恶意雷压，刚猛的利爪扫过来，华伦达因避之不及，纤细的身子飞了出去。

刹耶王依然在专心致志地加大卡塔特山脉的重力，以一己之力对抗十位法力高强的老者，但双方并非久持不下，事实上，浮空的山体正一分分地往下掉，结界的裂口亦在一分分加深，已经有不少山岩漏出它的范围坠入人界。守护者莫伊宁的下半身卡进了一个长条缝隙中，他的拼命挣扎反而加剧了自己滑落的趋势，幸亏迪特里希和T及时拉住他的两只手臂，挽救了他的性命，但他依然被吓得满脸惨白。

龙王不得不做好最糟糕的打算。龙族的圣地岂能容贼人玷污，但是在这么短的时间里重新把结界修起来根本不现实，那么就只剩下用最强力的光系防御魔法“神光结界”这一种手段。

这个魔法防御力超绝，缺点是结界内的人无法向外输出攻击。虽然这样做会陷入敌人打不进来，自己也无法攻出去的地步，但总比卡塔特被进一步撕裂要好。两位龙王互相对看一眼，了解到对方的想法和自己一样后，重重地点了点头。

就在龙族的两位王准备展开光系结界保护卡塔特的时候，上面的情况发生了变化。

刹耶的身子轻晃了一下，听到了一个声音，手中的雷压输送慢慢减弱了。传入耳里的人声，是身在喀尔巴阡山的基地，以「崩坏大脑」同步刹耶脑电波频率的霏什将军。

这位将军与他人连结精神的绝学当然无法操控他的王，所能做到的程度仅仅是展开交谈进行远程通信。在刹耶王战斗正酣时打扰他的报告一定非常重要。而霏什强装镇定的慌张语调无疑证实了这一点。

「王，龙族的巡逻小队发现了我们，在两分钟前对我军发动了猛攻。现在情况很混乱。他们堵住了地下城的出口，杀死了不少逃出去的族人。剧烈的轰击使山体塌陷，宫殿尽毁。我暂时无法统计伤亡情况，但是宾不幸丧生于残壁断垣之下。我和沙桀、米竺勒夫他们正在想办法组织族人撤退，最大程度保障军队的生还。请您速速赶回主持大局！」

“——”

听完霏什的报告，刹耶的心情经历了从震惊到愤怒再到平静的剧变。他没有失态地咆哮或怒骂，面对如此局面，他反而笑了出来，不禁感叹他的夙敌，究竟是走了狗屎运，还是老谋深算呢？

距离毁灭龙族，只差一步之遥。可是，他必须停手了。

火龙王、海龙王以及八名长老的头上，群山下沉的力道非常突兀地消失了，卡塔特山脉不再受重力拖拽，静止在了空中。

所有人都为他的举动惊愕不已，暂停了动作，想看看这深藏不露狡诈奸猾的兽人族领袖打算耍什么把戏。

“幸运女神真是个让人又爱又恨的婊子啊。”刹耶王卸下了全部力量，安静地悬浮在高空，感受风的抚慰，目光凝然望着遥远西方的夕照，天空已经彻底黑暗，天地的交汇线宛若一条血红的丝带，其上是忧郁深邃的靛蓝色，辽阔无边。“你们得救了。”他微笑着面向众人。

随后，他侵入了随行的将军华伦达因的大脑，给了他一个撤退的命令。满身是伤的将军沉默地飞到他的身边，俯身弯了下腰表示遵命。

“后会有期，各位。我会随时再来。”

刹耶说完这句话，就和华伦达因双双化作柔美虚幻的星屑残光，朝远方疾驰而去。

结束了。龙族成功化解了一场灾难，保住了自己的家园。当来之不易的胜利降临后，夕阳的最后一丝光轮也终于在渺远的天际隐没了。他们艰难地赶走了野蛮嚣张的入侵者，然而大半个结界损毁的卡塔特山脉却失去了太阳的庇护，堕入真实世界的黑夜。冰冷的星光照亮幸存者们疲惫的脸庞。周围的残骸中，没有劫后余生的庆贺声，没有一丝欢笑和雀跃。众人在星辰的注视下缄默不言，各自哀伤。他们失去了太多。

 

XII

 

\- 六天前 -

沉重的眼皮撑开一条缝。最先映入眼帘里的，是一个放大了的、微凸的红点。随着视线的逐渐清晰，眼前的玩意儿开始回归它初始的大小。荷雅门狄盯着它，懵了半晌，当猛然意识到这是什么东西后，立刻像只受惊的小兔子似的身体往后弹跳。

后颈被一条结实的手肘卡住了，她没能真正蹦起来，最终只是把脸稍微往后仰了一仰，对那颗灼热的玫瑰色小点进行了避让。

意识从睡梦中完全抽离。她躺在一丝不挂的雅麦斯宽阔的怀抱里，在他的胸前醒来。

“终于醒了，小懒猪。”温柔的耳语响起了，一股热气扑向她的脸，感觉又痒又麻。

她抬起头，惺忪的睡眼正对上那双属于雅麦斯的红眸。

“你睡了很久哦。”火龙唇角挂着一抹意味深长的笑，伸手拨开她的刘海。

她口齿不清地“嗯……”了一声，一手仍抵在雅麦斯胸前轻轻按着，另一只手捂住自己的眼睛，使劲儿揉了两下，“我真的太累了……”

“我知道。”他开始挠主人后脑勺的头发，嘴边笑意更深，“就是不确定，是因为战斗消耗太大了，还是被我——”他故意放慢了语速，等她的反应。

荷雅门狄的眼睛睁大了。

卡塔特保卫战之后，无论是魔力、精力还是体力，她都耗损巨大，本想趁晚上开饭前睡个午觉恢复一下的，结果雅麦斯却把她拖上了床。

她醉倒在他狂风暴雨般的欲望里。她在结界外的空中战场，与敌人进行了一场恶战，紧接着又在住处卧室的床上——也就是二人目前躺着的地方——进行了一场激烈程度完全不亚于前一场的床战，掏空了所有的气力。一想到自己竟然屈服于雅麦斯带给她的持久快感，她就想狠狠地骂自己。

“闭嘴。”她把气撒向了罪魁祸首，两眼发直地瞪着他。经过他这么一挑逗，荷雅门狄此刻彻底醒过来了。

“想让我闭嘴吗，得用这个。”

雅麦斯垂着眼睛，突然低下头，想来个突袭式的吻。但荷雅门狄提前一步别过脑袋，狡猾地把头埋进他的颈窝，让他吻不到自己。

“不行，我还没刷牙呢！”

“我不介意。我也没有刷。要臭也是一起臭。”

“我介意！”

无论他怎么恳求，她都不肯松口。两人在床单上滚了一会儿。看她拼命挣扎，雅麦斯也不好硬来，只能暂时压抑住吻她的欲望。

“好，好。先放过你。”雅麦斯不再对她贴身紧逼，稍微挪开身子，并顺手帮她把刚才被自己扯下来的睡裙别针固定好。

荷雅门狄努力坐起来，推开他的手，自己把衣服整理妥帖。这件睡裙在他们激情欢爱时是脱掉的，但雅麦斯似乎在她熟睡后替她穿了起来，让她有点意外。“庆功宴开始了吗？”她问。

“你说哪场？”雅麦斯单手托腮，玩味地瞅着她。

“……嗯？”荷雅门狄显然没明白他的意思，困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“这句话有什么深刻的……含义吗？”

“真是个小傻瓜。你在我的怀里躺了四天呢！”雅麦斯话声带着宠爱，捏了捏少女的脸，趁她呆愣之际，胳膊搂住她，让她再次躺回自己身边。

这会儿，荷雅门狄终于知道他为何会在自己刚醒时，以“小懒猪”叫唤她了。也终于明白，他没好意思让自己裸着睡觉的原因。

“四天？那……我错过了？”

“对，你错过了。我替你解释了。族长看你这么劳累，也不便把你叫醒。哪想到你会贪睡成这样。看来我真不应该把你搞得那么……辛苦的。”火龙坏坏地偷笑道。

他们在这里度过了十分美妙的时光。虽然真正缠绵的时间只有一小时——若不是这位无精打采的主人体力不支，这个数字原本还能扩大——但荷雅门狄很快就坠入了梦香。雅麦斯把彻底累趴的少女搂进怀里，看着她沉沉睡去。宴会开始一刻钟前，有守护者过来通报，说传召荷雅门狄去龙神殿，两位龙王要对她进行单独表彰。雅麦斯没让他进卧室，隔着门叫他离开。在主人昏睡的四天里，雅麦斯除了到议事厅向龙王说明了一下她不能赴宴的原因，然后在宴会厅待了片刻接受人们的敬酒外，其余时间几乎没有离开过她的身边。他睡得很少，大部分时候都抱着她发呆，偶尔下床洗漱找点东西吃。他喜欢静静凝注睡着时的她，欣赏她安心的睡颜，倾听她悠深绵长的呼吸，让他感到十分甜蜜。他怀中的白发女孩睡得很沉，即使守护者敲门，说话，她都没有一丝要醒的迹象，就这样足足过去了四个昼夜。

“不过，别着急。你只错过了前面四场。”雅麦斯顿了顿，好心告知，“还有六场在等着你。”

“居然还没有结束吗……”荷雅门狄无语了，想到必须要出席接下来的庆功宴，她就好像自暴自弃了似的捂住自己的脸，“天啊，饶过我吧。”

“嗯？”火龙发出一声表示疑惑的咕哝，“你不想去？”他把她的手拨开，让两人的视线可以相触。“这次我族大获全胜，战绩胜过以往所有，狂欢宴自然要更加隆重。”

“我没说不参加。”荷雅门狄咬了咬嘴唇，“可是，连续十场啊……我还以为族长只是随口说说的呢。”

“这种事怎么能随便说？”

“这简直比和你同床共寝还可怕。”

“有什么可怕的，我又不会吃了你。”说着老套的情话，雅麦斯趁机凑上去偷亲了她的额角一下。“这样多好啊，安安静静地躺在我怀里，什么都不用想，也不会争吵。”

基本上，火龙刚这么说完，就自己感到后悔了。真是哪壶不开提哪壶，为什么要在这甜蜜的时刻扯什么吵架不吵架的事。如他所预料的，荷雅门狄没有接话，只是不置可否地“嗯”了一下，让雅麦斯一阵难受。

主人想要离开卡塔特。她渴望回归人界，不愿继续留在这里当首席龙术士。从他们第一次为这事儿争吵，已经过了小半年。雅麦斯不确定他们俩现在究竟算怎样一种状态。在过去一个月的时间里，他们争吵的次数和剧烈程度达到了史无前例的高峰。直至有一天，理解到谁也说服不了谁的两人忽然不约而同地放弃了这毫无意义的拌嘴，随后就是令人心悸和绝望的冷战。长久以来，雅麦斯始终坚持到主人的居所陪她用餐，有时还会留下来过夜，荷雅门狄则偶尔光顾他的龙穴作为回敬，在那里继续他们形影不离的美妙时光。可在最近这段冷战时期，从前每天都要花很长时间独处的两人总是吃完午餐就分手。明明有不少可以深入交流的契机，却都被他们态度消极地放弃了。他们甚至会有意无意地在交谈中避开这个话题，从没有积极探寻过解决的方法。

不知不觉间，两个人之间那种亲密和谐的氛围不见了，相处要变得小心翼翼，说话要提前琢磨合不合适，生怕一个不小心惹对方生气。想到这一点，雅麦斯心里不由揪痛起来。他把荷雅门狄搂得更紧些，用自己的脸颊去贴住她的，无言地抚慰她。

现在，是否连他的温柔情话和拥抱，都无法拴住她的心了？

他们谁都没有说话，安静地互相依偎了一会儿。距今晚的宴会开始只有不到一小时。当他们分开后，荷雅门狄先下了床，雅麦斯跟在后面。经常在主人这儿留宿的他放了好几件睡袍和便服在主卧室的衣橱里。他取了一件黑色的开衫长袍，没有把腰绳绑起来，只是随意地披挂于身，任其敞开，坦胸露乳。在出门前，他们还得洗把澡。

来到浴室后，雅麦斯提出共浴，荷雅门狄拒绝了。拒绝的理由是晚宴不能迟到，一起洗太费时间，她想一个人快速冲一把。她对雅麦斯的企图再了解不过，每次和这头火龙钻入同一个浴盆，都会发展成不可描述的状况。尽管这理由让人挑不出刺，可雅麦斯总觉得她在故意疏远自己，目送她进去的时候，表情有点阴郁。

好在这座华丽的三层楼别墅不止一个盥洗室，雅麦斯只好跑去楼下清洁身体了。

他比号称要速度冲凉的主人更快出来。当他回到二楼浴室门前时，里面还有哗啦啦的水声。

果然，所谓的不能迟到只是个拒绝自己的幌子。她怠慢的态度足以证明她根本就没把宴会和龙王的褒奖放在心上，正如她对自己逐渐消退的爱。不过雅麦斯没有冒失闯进去，只是站在外面轻敲了两下门，催促道，“这次的狂欢宴就像你的功绩那样是史上规模最大的。你是首席，一定要赏脸。别拖拖拉拉的了。”

里面传来含混的应答声。

望着被水汽氤氲了的镜子，荷雅门狄对自己作出个苦笑的表情。热水顺着脖子滑向全身，几乎要淹没她的思绪。她想自己或许不应该表现得这样懒散，让雅麦斯在外人面前没有面子，毕竟他们打了一个惊世骇俗的胜仗，在龙族上上下下都处于极度亢奋的状态时，闹情绪唱反调不太合适。

过了一会儿，荷雅门狄裹着白色浴袍出来了。她想要缓解之前和雅麦斯间的尴尬气氛，于是在看到这个等候自己的男人时，踮起脚尖，印了一个轻吻在他的脸颊边，然后凑向他的耳畔。

“我不是有意拖时间的，只是有点不好意思面对那么多人。”她主动去拉他的手，“你的陪伴，已让我相当满足，完全赛过十场筵席。”

她的话击中了火龙心中最坚硬的部分，让它变得柔软了。经过荷雅门狄的这番安慰，雅麦斯的心情明显好了许多，眼中的阴郁完全消失了，整个人都放松不少。

——不过，如果能回去和父母一起享受这份欢聚的喜悦的话，那就更好了。

荷雅门狄绝对不会把这句足以使雅麦斯暴跳如雷的话说出来。

他们回到卧室，挑选适合晚宴的盛装穿戴整齐。因为急着出门，他们随意用了些守护者两小时前送来放在一楼饭厅桌上的下午茶，在迅速消灭掉几块甜松饼、两颗桃子和两杯早已冷掉了的红茶垫垫饥后，就手拉着手往龙神殿赶去。

等来到宴会厅，喧嚣的气氛几乎让人误以为晚宴提前开始了。和煦的阳光从矩形的落地窗洒进富丽堂皇的大厅。八桌守护者分布在最外沿，是两人最先经过的地方。这些人比定好的时间来得早，尽管还没有上菜，但七成位子已经坐满，甚至还有人开始倒酒，兀自牛饮起来，一副等得不耐烦的样子。今天他们都身穿卡塔特的传统服装，不再是那副重铠大剑的笨重模样。绣工精美的长袍礼服与气派的大厅相得益彰。

首席的到来，无疑把现场的热情点燃了。这位少女缺席了四场宴席，此时她一露面，就吸引了所有人的关注。大家都兴奋地起身欢迎荷雅门狄，嘴里高喊着“首席万岁！万岁！”伸长手臂触碰她，好像这样能给自己带来好运，有的人甚至咧嘴发出粗糙的哄笑，一边吹口哨一边朝她使劲儿地抛媚眼。起起落落的踩踏声如海浪一般，使宴会厅的地面轻微震动起来。雅麦斯把他们统统阻挡在自己的臂弯外，带领主人在欢声雷动的人潮中艰难通行。他的族人们聚集在大厅的中前段，稀稀落落地分坐于六张圆桌子边，好多熟悉的面孔还没有来，他们毕竟不如以精力旺盛著称的守护者那般喜欢热闹。穿过龙族出席者们的位列后，两人来到族长和长老所在的主桌。老人们早早到来，围成一圈端坐着，三三两两间互相低声密语。荷雅门狄过来后，他们的交谈停止了。

坐在优质檀木椅上的这群老者必须用仰望的角度才能对上她的双眼，但即使这样，他们都没有挪动尊贵的双脚站起来。一双双浅色的尖瞳平静地注视着白发少女，而她也以同样的平静凝视回去。

然而，她不确定自己是不是看错了，她的余光瞄到门德松提斯长老和努美索尼斯长老脸上一闪而过的不悦神情，以及其他长老脸上逐渐漫开的铁青色。除了她的授业老师奥诺马伊斯外，这些老人似乎经常这样面对自己，特别是看到雅麦斯和她亲密地同进同出，这种带有讽刺和羞辱意味的目光就更加明显了，仿佛把她当成了一个伤风败俗的娼妓看待。

“好几天没见了，首席。”发出这一问候的是火龙王。他和这一桌的人一样保持坐姿，眉目间一片澹然。他布满皱纹和老人斑的脸上已没有数日前初得到捷报时候的那种大喜过望，眼里的情绪平淡了许多，看上去不仅为首席大破敌军的壮举而高兴，同时也为她的“姗姗来迟”而稍显不满。“你休息得还好吗？”

他在询问时，斜睨了雅麦斯一眼，给了他一个严厉的警告。几乎是立即的，荷雅门狄感到雅麦斯紧握自己的手放开了。

“很好。”她微微低下身子，表示对族长的敬意，努力让自己的礼节滴水不漏，“非常抱歉，我睡得太过头了。”

“这都是我的错，”雅麦斯凑近说，“是我不忍心喊主人起床，才使她错过……”

火龙王又瞪了一眼这个不知礼数的子孙，后者皱了皱眉，讪讪闭嘴。当把视线撇向荷雅门狄时，老人的目光才变得稍微柔和，“你的身体是我族安全的保障，关乎我们所有人的未来。历经如此激烈的大战，彻底放松休息一下是相当必要的。”他浅红色的眼珠转了转，脸上的神色有点意味不明，“和雅麦斯相处得顺利吗？”

白色的眉毛稍微拧了起来。她没想过他会问这个。“劳您记挂，一直都很顺利。”她露出一个讨好而卑微的笑容，“雅麦斯是一个强大、友好的帮手。我时常感念龙族对我的馈赠。”她礼貌地注视着璀璨灯光下这位鹤发鸡皮的老者，等待他的下一个问题。

但是火龙王接下来的举动并没有依照她的设想。他流露出略微不耐烦的表情，挥手示意首席龙术士和自己的子孙入座，然后侧过头继续和海龙王进行之前的交谈。

盘问终于结束了，荷雅门狄长舒了一口气。她和雅麦斯双双就坐于老人们隔壁的第二桌。又过了一会儿，随着更多的人入席，桌沿的空位被一个个填满了，今晚的庆功会也正式开启。乐师奏乐，侍者上菜，一切都是惯常的流程。由于之前已经举行过三场类似的活动，该说的庆祝词早就说完，因此晚宴跳过了这个麻烦的致词步骤，直接进入到开怀痛饮畅吃的阶段。

有一个留着紫罗兰色卷发，脖子处扎着根短小辫子的年轻守护者，荷雅门狄注意到他是最后一个进来的。他安详的表情和朴素的装束与气氛活跃的宴席非常不相容。他用找人的目光在几桌守护者之间巡视，寻觅无果后，只好无奈地在一个他根本不想坐的空位子坐下。一个独眼龙的大块头身穿黑白二色的紧身礼服——标准的侍者装扮——在给他这桌端上鹿肉马肉拼盘时拍了拍青年的肩膀，看来他这位不走运的好朋友今天抽中了一个不太妙的签，不能随心所欲地放开脾胃去享受。这两个守护者，荷雅门狄尽管都认识，却并不十分熟悉，对他们的印象仅停留在能把脸和名字对得上号。至于为什么会这样，可就要归结于紧挨她身旁坐着的那名火龙族男子了。

自从养成每天与主人一同用餐的习惯后，雅麦斯几乎垄断了守护者们的工作。他会在早上亲自到膳房取餐给主人送去。荷雅门狄的食量比她的前两任首席都要小，若按常人一日三餐的标准进行供应，总是不免留下一堆残羹。照顾到她的特殊情况，瑟兰崔斯想了个法子，特地吩咐厨师一次性准备好全天的食物，把早午餐合并成一顿，装在一个带盖的大托盘里，供餐的时间往往在上午九点——搬运者正是雅麦斯——除此之外每天还会准备一份精致的下午茶，让轮班的守护者在下午三点准时送达至首席居所。不过，迎接他们的往往是雅麦斯。他会像猛犬一样堵在别墅大门口，不让任何一个守护者进到里面来，送餐的任务依旧由他代为效劳。长此以往，被他悉心照看的女主人能够接触守护者的机会，自然就变得很少很少了。

荷雅门狄收回凝望的目光。她并不很在意宴会厅另一隅的那些守护者。让她感到奇怪的是，尽管这宽敞而拥挤的长形厅堂里满眼都是人，但出席者并不如她想象中的多。部分契约龙在这里，部分不在，然而他们的契约主人，她却连一个都没瞧见。

“你在找龙术士？”该说不愧是和她心意相通的从者吗——雅麦斯留意到荷雅门狄的寻觅眼神后，一下子就猜出来她心中所想的事情，“他们共参加了前三场晚宴，已经在昨天下山了。”

“族长这么快就让他们回去了？”年轻的首席惊讶地看向她的火龙，“万一敌人又打上来了，该怎么办？”

“那我们就再痛揍他们一次。把所有敢进犯我族的敌人统统烧成灰。”他端起酒杯对主人的杯子轻碰一下，热切地凝注她，然后喝了一口侍者刚送上来的这杯树莓果酒。这是他最喜欢的酒。仰头啜饮时，目光始终保持在她的脸上。

他所说的“我们”，无疑是指自己和荷雅门狄。他好像全然不担心异族可能会发动又一次入侵。他们主从已经给了龙族一个几乎不可能的胜利。如今，他正在期待另一场。

白发的女主人用她冰蓝色的眸子持续盯着他的眼睛。对着荷雅门狄那半是怀疑半是冷漠的表情，雅麦斯感到心被人狠狠撕扯了一下，忍不住提高了声音。

“您什么都不用担心，什么都不用想。您只需好好地享受这美妙的时刻。”

他用一贯的强硬语调，说出这句荷雅门狄有点耳熟的话。它混在宴会现场鼓乐喧天、人声沸扬的嘈杂之中，无法传递给除他们外的任何人，但却在荷雅门狄宁静的心湖间泛起了巨涛。

四天前他们在床上时，他也是这么对自己说的。

他似乎经常这样说，叫她不要担心，不要瞎想，不要这样那样，不要做任何事，只要享受这里的生活。而她则不得不假装自己在这里真的很享受。

她的确已经完全成为了龙族的一分子。她和雅麦斯使敌人全军覆没。一觉醒来后，她发现自己一战成名，赢得了所有人的芳心。这确实是值得书写进卡塔特历史的伟大胜利。但有一个必须正视的事实：他们击溃的只是一支人数不多的部队，并没有真正伤到敌人的命脉。她不禁怀疑，在眼下这个时候耗费如此巨资，进行铺张甚至浪费的盛大庆祝仪式，是否妥当。

敌人一定会卷土重来。他们从伤痛中恢复的速度向来远胜龙族。他们渴求鲜血，早晚会再次侵犯这片山脉，来满足这种渴求。尽管这几日并没有敌军的消息，但荷雅门狄却认为沉迷于纸醉金迷之中，骄傲自满到丧失警惕，是相当危险的。

但她也没有义务为此操心。她只是一个武器。她不需要去了解或干预挥武器的人的想法。虽然那些人用鲜花和美酒向她表达喜爱，但荷雅门狄并不会傻到认为自己是真的备受欢迎和尊敬的。

生活总得继续，不是么？即便是糟糕的生活。

也许正如从者的“金玉良言”所指示的，她只需放宽心，享受这一切。

于是她笑着举起搁置在桌上的水晶酒杯，与雅麦斯的相碰，融入到热闹的狂欢宴会中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉，这章3万字了，哈哈哈不如说这才是笔者的正常操作……  
> 招式名取得比较中二，望见谅~  
> 整理一下时间线：  
> 阿尔斐杰洛叛乱 – 1260年  
> 锡尔德来到卡塔特 – 1263年；成为龙术士 – 1265年（这里上章漏写了，已补充）  
> 荷雅门狄出生 – 1266年  
> 番外篇阿茨翠德求见济伽王 – 1276年  
> 荷雅门狄来到卡塔特 – 1278年；随后乔贞出任孤塔典狱官，跑去伦敦与礼查进行了一夜长谈~  
> 荷雅门狄叛逃 – 1283年


	116. 荷雅门狄（5）

XIII

 

\- 十四天后 -

她被一阵朦胧而遥远的嘈杂声弄醒了。

方才她做了个深远的梦，脑中却出现了电闪和雷鸣的巨响，使它变成了一个由惊吓收场的恶梦。

其中的细节，她仍然还记得。她梦到了一个人。而这个人的存在，才是她将其视为恶梦的真实来源。

雅麦斯。

梦中的他们翻|云|覆|雨，脸对着脸，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，仿佛一尊雕塑被打碎的两半，紧密贴合，嵌入对方的轮廓，彼此间没有一丝距离。突然，疑似打雷的冲击声惊响了，她的意识脱离梦境，回到了这间装饰简陋但不乏舒适和温暖的屋子里。

荷雅门狄把身子撑起来一点，想看清楚周围的景致是不是现实世界，这时候才发现自己并不是睡在床上的，身上也没有盖着毛毯。

她入睡时分，外面正艳阳当头，如今，垂死的夕照穿过窄窗射入，在深黄色木头地板上投下一块橙色。她立刻知道了缘故。自己不是自然睡着，而是又一次跌入了昏迷。

然后，她最不想见到的人，就这样乘虚而入地走进了她的梦境世界。

他已经不可能再掌控她的生活。那段烈火焚身般的爱情，已经破灭了，可当事人之一却成为了她生命中挥之不去的一个幽魂，迟迟不愿消失，用另一种方式，屡屡侵犯她的生活……而且还是那样的梦。

荷雅门狄一边痛苦地拷问自己的内心，一边从小镇镇长家的客房地板上爬起来。

至少，他还是影响了自己的，不是吗？

理性的声音告诉荷雅门狄，不能在雅麦斯带她来的镇子待太久，更不能投靠他推荐的镇长家。她确实没有这么做，坚决拒从雅麦斯的建议。那晚，她靠着镇外的围墙昏昏入睡，第二天清晨醒来后，故意把自己的衣服弄脏，装成一个乞丐，坐在小镇入口，往来的镇民无不好奇打量这个陌生又可怜的女孩儿。有人将异乡人的事情报告了镇长。最终，在回答了镇长自己为何漂泊至此的原因后，她被这个善良的老人领回了家。这只是天意，她安慰自己。

年过五十的镇长，有一个结婚三十年的老伴，三个年长的儿子，和一个稍小的女儿。但荷雅门狄只见到两个儿子。小女儿塔丽莎比她大不了几岁，是个有着浓密金色卷发的大美人儿，喜欢刺绣和绘画，年纪兴趣相仿的两个姑娘很快成为了闺中密友。镇长家的房子很大，有一个铺着兽皮、能容纳五六十个人的前厅，仲裁民事纠纷的公务便是在此处进行。因此，能腾挪出一个空房间给落难的荷雅门狄居住，完全不成问题。

当镇长问她从哪儿来的时候，她说自己是从狭海北边的村子流落过来的。村子发生了雪崩，所有亲眷和同村人都被吞没了，好心的船夫载她过海，但也无力养活她，于是她才会沦落到这个镇子乞讨。她至少说了一半真话。双方语言互通，荷雅门狄的态度又非常恳切，博得了镇长一家的同情和信任。这里的爱沙尼亚人确如雅麦斯所说，对外乡人非常热情和宽容。

小镇唯一不好的地方，恐怕就要属之前荷雅门狄与追捕者发生冲突的森林离这儿太近了。但是，三天的平静生活让她暂时放下了这个不稳定的因素。她的伤势需要处理，只能暂留一阵。

当新生活安顿妥当后，她开始处理身上的伤。现在，又一次的意外昏迷使她不得不对它重视起来了。她坐在床沿，小心翼翼地拨开衣物，把包好的纱布拆开来，露出左胸的皮肤。这时她才意识到，自己似乎是第一次正视这个伤。

烧焦的皮肤向外翻卷，有着毛糙的轮廓，边缘处微微上翘。整个伤口红里发黑，呈一种糜烂的状态。中心的焦黑地带，隐隐升腾起一股她不常接触、却并非一无所知的黑暗力量。再往内深上两公分，就能伤到她的心脏。

太反常了。它至今都没有好。算算日子，从逃出卡塔特到今天，已有两周时间了。这简直是不应该出现的状况。

盯着糜烂的伤口处微微冒起的黑气，仔细研究了一番，对任何一种魔法都十分精通的荷雅门狄，顿时如坠冰窖。她突然想到一个最可怕、却也最合理的解释。

诅咒。

伤口不会愈合，全身会从受伤的地方开始一点点溃烂，直至蔓延全身，最终化为一滩血水而死的黑魔法。

如果猜测成真，那无疑是比梦中闯入雅麦斯，更令人难以承受的打击。

“——”荷雅门狄陷入想要发火，却没力气发火，也不知道该对谁发火的沉郁中，呆呆地看着床边油灯上低低烧着的火苗。难道自己注定要背负着诅咒，过活一生？她恨自己没能早点发觉这件事。但是恨意帮不了她消除这个诅咒。

适时，酷似雷鸣的冲击声又响起了，屋外有人声跟着起哄，含混不清的噪音直刺入她的耳膜。荷雅门狄愣了一下，发现情况不对后，把窄窗半开，张望外面的人群。

西南方向的玫红天空，闪烁着一个个短暂的火花，好像星星在眨眼。闪电咆哮着，劈下有力的花白印痕，随后变得暗淡。一阵狂风大起，冲开彩霞，推动着密云，在空中搅合出一个巨大的旋涡。飓风伴随狂放不羁的落雷猛烈冲涌，仿佛整个天地都在颤动。然而，这光打雷刮风却不下雨的诡异天象，却使观望的镇民逐渐感到不安。她优异的听力能让她知道人们在议论什么。

“噢，上帝显灵了！不虔诚的人必将遭受惩罚！”一个穿着体面的中年人赶紧闭眼在胸口猛划十字，祈祷上帝的怒火不要殃及自己。

“是雷神托尔，在挥舞他的战锤！”另一个衣衫凌乱的大老粗随后大声说道。这个人被大家用异样的眼光鄙视了。

只有荷雅门狄明白，那连续的火花、闪电和飓风代表什么。她心悬不定地远望西北的高空。那阵阵闪光，汹汹雷鸣，都来自卡塔特山脉的方向。保卫着人类安全的龙族的地盘正在遭袭，战况一定非常惨烈，结界的防御系统已经坏掉了，十多个山头暴露出来，遥遥望去，宛如破土而出、突兀生长在高空的春笋。卡塔特山脉的疆域如此广大，普通人只要视力良好，也能清晰看到山体的大致轮廓，但因为他们从来没见过那样的东西，不知道龙族的存在，倒也不至于往深层次想。在普通民众眼里，大概会把天空中的奇观异象当作某种神迹来膜拜，或单纯地视为焰火、礼炮之类的东西。

然而荷雅门狄知道实情。原来，这才是出现在噩梦结尾的声音。

她还在思索，不一会儿，地平线上就快要沉落的夕阳，突然迸发出比正午时刻更加耀眼的光芒。人们再次被这反常的现象震惊了，恐慌的气息在人群中迅速蔓延。祷告的人越来越多，大家都把眼睛闭了起来，不敢抬头张望，害怕这会是一场突然降临的天灾。

但很快，太阳就恢复了正常。闪电和飓风也都平息了。

在人们欣喜的欢叫声中，荷雅门狄默默关上窗，思虑片刻后，决定收拾行装。

必须离开。这地方到底还是离卡塔特太近了。如果有其他术士继承了那三个失败者的使命追到这里来，她一定不会觉得意外。

荷雅门狄把这些天始终随身不离的布袋子从床底拿出来，里面的存粮已经不多了，她将桌上的纸和画笔放了进去，然后扎紧袋口，又打开衣橱取了件干净的麻布长裙。塔丽莎给了她两件常服和一件睡衣，便于轮换。就在她把布袋整理妥当，准备换衣服的时候，屋外响起了不合时宜的敲门声。

本以为会是塔丽莎，但气息和脚步都不像。荷雅门狄赶紧把敞开的纱布重新盖好，拉起衣领，让里面的伤口成为一个只有自己知晓的秘密，然后谨慎地过去开门。一张从来没见过的男人的脸，让她困惑了。

“啊，抱歉，我的拜访有点唐突。”男人冲着她咧嘴一笑，露出两排洁白的牙齿。

他有着正宗的北欧人长相，金发碧眼，面容粗旷，皮肤晒得有些黑，但总体而言没什么特色。唯一值得注意的是，左手腕上戴着根干花材质、镶有一颗琥珀石，类似于护身符般的手链，不太像他这样的粗糙汉子会编织的。

“自我介绍一下，我叫托泰因。刚回来就听父亲说家里来了客人，还是位楚楚可怜的妙龄少女，就过来看一看。哈，幸会幸会。”他边说边伸出手，发现对方没有和自己握手的意向后，又缩了回去，化解尴尬般地摸了摸后脑勺。

“哦，你就是镇长的……？”忽然反应过来的荷雅门狄，细细打量着这位三天以来始终没露过面的镇长小儿子，警惕的声音和表情略有缓和。

“对，我上个礼拜到外地办了点事儿，噢，确切地说，想和几个朋友乘船出海去捞鱼，可惜一条大的都没捞着，只好败兴而归。否则，我一定能送条大鱼给你。”

他的身上确实有股海水的咸味，肩上还背着个看起来很沉的麻袋，似乎还没来得及把东西放好，就跑过来敲自己的门。荷雅门狄用拘谨的眼神看着这个健谈到甚至有些油嘴滑舌的男人，想听他的重点。不知为何，她总觉得他话里有话。

“希望我没打扰到你的……休息。”托泰因灵活的碧绿眼睛往荷雅门狄的身后瞟了瞟，看到了桌上理好的一个包裹，再看看眼前的白发女孩一脸心猿意马又带些焦虑的表情，立刻想到了什么。“嗯……如果我没有理解错，你打算走？”

“是的。”既然被看穿了意图，隐瞒也无意义，荷雅门狄坦诚说道，“我实在不好意思再劳烦你们了。承蒙令尊令堂的照顾，这几天是我人生中十分轻松和惬意的一段时光。但我不能永远白吃白住，赖着不走。我可能无法向你的家人，尤其是令妹告别。”她略微流露出希望对方能为自己隐瞒的请求。

“啊，你肯定有你自己的原因，我也不方便多问。父亲已经告诉我你的不幸身世了。原先我还以为，又是个混进家里骗吃骗喝的懒汉。噢，抱歉，虽然这儿不是什么富裕的地方，但毕竟你也知道我家在镇上的地位，总有一些人爱来浑水摸鱼，跪求接济，一旦粘上了就跟薄荷酱似的，甩也甩不掉。以前就发生过那种状况。”也不知道托泰因有没有领会她的意思，他好像根本压制不住自己天马行空的思维，又瞎聊闲扯到其他事情上去了。

“嗯，我能理解。”荷雅门狄装作听得很认真的样子点点头。

“我绝不是要驱赶你。你想走就走，想留就留，一切都随你高兴。我个人希望你能够留下来，多住一段时日。但是像你这样有特殊遭遇的人，难免会有自己对生活的打算，我也不能对你问东问西，干涉你的想法。就祝你好运吧！”滔滔不绝的托泰因说着说着忽然一拍脑门，放下肩上的包，手伸进去在里面摸索了一阵，最后掏出来几条包着纸袋、像是食物的东西，“我这儿刚好有一些鲭鱼干，虽然是外出捕鱼时吃剩下来的，但这些我一点儿都没动过，还很新鲜，绝对管饱。噢，还有一些酥饼和润喉糖。你不嫌弃的话，就带在路上当干粮吧。”他把它们一股脑递给了荷雅门狄，又从裤袋里摸出十几块铜币，硬塞到她手里，“对了，你肯定需要钱。只要不去南边的波兰，这个货币在附近的城镇村落都是通用的。”

“……那么多东西，我怎么好意思收下呢。”她不太适应这个男人的热情，有点想要后退和避让，但如果缩手，东西就会落在地上，也只能僵硬地捧着。

“千万别跟我客气。”托泰因憨憨地笑着，眨了眨他绿色的眼睛，一丝满足的光芒在其中闪烁，“你放心，我保证不透露给父亲他们。就让他们自个儿发现你的‘失踪’吧！”

他果然是个聪明伶俐，考虑周到的男人，把她的心思看得很准。荷雅门狄喜欢和这种人打交道。但她实际上并不喜欢这个男人。

真诚地向对方致谢，并互道再见之后，荷雅门狄送走了托泰因，把门紧紧闭上，看着手中被强塞的诸多物品，想了想，最终还是将它们放进了包里。

不走不行。而她又是个特别不擅长告别的人，很怕镇长等人得知她离开的意愿后，自己要面对他们失望或惋惜的眼神。她想，至少得给这家子留下点什么，感激他们的收容。她在房间桌子上留下了一张根据塔丽莎绣的两只飞燕图临摹的石墨画，寄希望于对方能够读懂她未出口的道别话语，然后换好衣物，熄灭油灯，打开窗，趁四下无人注意时，矫捷地跳到室外，走上出镇的小路。

每个人都能拥有的正常生活，她却注定难以拥有。这是有别于龙王诅咒的另一个“诅咒”。今后，她都将坠落在这个伴她一生的诅咒里。

 

XIV

 

\- 十五天后 -

彩虹桥与人界的连接口，一个美艳妖娆的女性出现了。她是芭琳丝，从遥远的东欧而来。她的身旁跟着自孤塔典狱官时期就追随着她的副手金荻斯。部队中的其余四头龙由陶瑞斯带队，继续在外面的世界巡视敌情。

“这简直是……地狱。”

金荻斯看到眼前的景象后，心里顿时一沉，鲜明的火红色眼眸失去了平常的锐气，变得比秋日的落叶更萧瑟。卡塔特的惨状震撼了二人，令他们几乎想要哭泣。

“该死的异族，把我们的乐园残害成了这样，真是岂有此理！”芭琳丝气呼呼地怒斥一声后，转过头看向了杜拉斯特，后者的脸上满是忧愁的神情，让她的心情又沉重了几分。“这是刹耶王干的吗？”

满身疲惫但依然恪尽职守的守桥人，向他们欠了下腰，“是的。他和他手下的一个将军。”

“人员伤亡情况如何？族长没事吧？”芭琳丝眯紧双眼，有点紧张地问。她必须先掌握这个情况，以防不测出现时，自己已做好心理准备。

“两位龙王大人都无恙，只是魔力消耗巨大，急急修补了结界后，暂时无法打理其他的残迹。长老康德奈斯牺牲了，福柏斯和法比丝也不幸陨落。另外就是守护者，四个丢了灵魂，十七人被乱石砸死，受伤者不计其数。”

尽管从杜拉斯特充满哀愁的神色中，芭琳丝早就猜到了几分，确定这次战斗一定出现了重大伤亡，但是当那些熟悉的名字被确切播报出来后，她的心底还是掀起了一阵难以平息的巨浪。她深呼吸几次，调整了情绪后，又急躁地问道，“他呢？他怎么样？”

“您说的是……雅麦斯大人？”杜拉斯特看着这名在人界执行侦察任务五年多、消息滞后的火龙族女性，没有说下去，不知道该如何向她解释近期那桩轰动了整个卡塔特的大事件的原委。

他的犹豫和沉默加深了芭琳丝的不安。尽管他没有把雅麦斯列入阵亡名单，但他的反常反应，却仿佛在印证雅麦斯出了什么事。

“我想有我们的首席在，卡塔特才不至于陷落，雅麦斯也一定不会有事的。”在注意到芭琳丝刀子般的视线后，本想安慰她却弄巧成拙的金荻斯只得马上改口，“我陪你去找他。”

在凶狠地瞪了一眼这个不识趣的家伙后，芭琳丝对杜拉斯特说，“谢谢你的回答。麻烦你继续守在这里，有敌人的任何情况都要立即上报。”随后，她命令同行的族人，“金荻斯，我们先去见族长。不要有一分钟耽搁。”

回龙神殿的过程充满了痛苦。腾飞的两头火龙看见了敌人给故乡母亲留下来的伤疤，痛心不已，仿佛那可怕的裂痕遍布在他们自己的身上。

强大的刹耶王虽然被逼退了，但他的恐怖力量彻底摧毁了“龙之颈”的山脊，仿佛是某种不可违抗的大自然的力量。整座山都被轰坍，在人为的破坏下夷为了一片废墟，山底的裂口一直延续到了“龙之心”、“龙之牙”和“龙之躯”，损坏面积占卡塔特山脉总面积的六分之一，使地貌发生了翻天覆地的变化。一些乱蹦的山石飞溅到了邻近的彩虹桥的桥面上，更多的碎石渣掉入龙海“龙之怒”和“龙之影”，与半透明的海水混淆在一起，使龙海失去了以往的纯净，变得如废水一般污浊。“龙之颈”附近的三四座龙山都遭到了不同程度的挤压和震动，土地开裂，海水横溢，不断冒出气泡，部分山体出现了明显的裂隙和滑坡迹象，很让人担心它们下一秒就会分崩离析。光从这些景象，他们也能大致想象出昨天傍晚族人抵御刹耶王侵袭的惨烈过程。

“很好。做得太好了。我们活埋了他们的地下宫殿，他们反过来也给我们来了这么一出！真是太好了！”芭琳丝尖瞳中的火焰在熊熊激燃。

她和金荻斯不知道的是，昨夜的卡塔特是在一片星光暗淡的黑暗中度过的。半毁的结界露出了真实的天空——上回遇到这个情况，还得追溯至二代首席联合敌军发动的叛乱结束后。如今，一晚上过去了，太阳终于想起了这片惨遭摧残的土地，赐予它怜悯的光亮和温暖。然而，被毁坏的地形却没有得到治愈。卡塔特山脉在与刹耶王的战斗中被迫下降了几百米。而战后心力交瘁的两位龙王除了优先把山脉升回原来的高度，铺设好致密的结界，将龙族的圣所重新裹于厚厚的迷雾外，其他的伤口都没有修复。

受损程度最严重的是山道。凡是和“龙之颈”有交集的山道一律被毁，留下了一些犹如断桥般的遗迹，孤独地横在空中。有些山道尽管还没有彻底断开，但坑洼的地面或裂或陷，一片狼藉，面对这满目疮夷的情景，前去清扫废堆疏通路面的守护者们沉默且凝重。这些山体的残骸是敌人暴虐的证明，却又是夺走生命的凶手，不少兄弟便是葬送于这些冰冷无情的石头之下，尸体血肉模糊，拖出来的时候惨不忍睹。但这些搜救人员是幸运的，他们有的只受了轻伤，随意包扎一下就可投入工作，极少数人无伤，因此才会被龙王派来进行善后。龙王没有余力把破碎的山河恢复原状，他们的身体状况，就和如今残败的卡塔特山脉一样，已经到了伤筋动骨的地步。这个不安的猜想蔓延在余下的守护者中间，但没有一个人敢真正说出来。

芭琳丝和金荻斯从一群群各自分散的守护者上方飞驰，在越过五年前毁于某头暴躁的火龙之手的“龙之骨”后，峻峭主峰上那座宏伟宫殿的轮廓渐渐放大了。

他们降落在距神殿几百米远的一片空地上，见到了给龙族平民及守护者疗伤的海龙王和八名长老。卡塔特所有的伤员都集中在了这儿临时搭建的白帐篷内，每个人身上都裹着或多或少的纱布，无精打采地或坐或躺，粗略扫去至少有四十多人。一些人的纱布上仍渗着血迹，但总算保持住了完整的肢体。十来个帐篷全部搭在空地左侧，连绵成一大片惨白的颜色，活脱脱像个难民营。另一侧的地上铺着凉席，但没有搭帐篷，凉席上盖着白布，能从微微隆起的轮廓和形状中分辨出那是一具具平躺的尸体。由搜救队的守护者找到并搬运出来的死者全都安放在了这里，其中有两具特别大的尸体在最后排，白布只勉强遮盖住它们的头部，大半个躯体裸|露在外。这两具尸身属于火龙族的福柏斯和海龙族的法比丝，死的时候是巨龙形态，运送起来十分困难。不过，尽管这里陈尸数百米，却闻不到任何让人不适的腐臭。特尔米修斯长老早已用药物进行了除味，并施下了防止尸身腐烂的法术，尽最大可能把死者的遗容保持完好。

老人们专注于手中的活儿。美丽的魔力辉光静静闪耀在空气中。治愈魔法的频繁使用，使这片区域漂浮着相当浓厚的魔力分子，与清香的药水气味混合起来，有种能抚慰人心灵的神奇作用。芭琳丝二人褪去龙形，来到海龙王身前，给他和诸长老行礼，在简短的问询中，得知火龙王仍在寝宫安歇。他在战斗中强行用蛮力挣开敌人的藤蔓，落下了较重的伤势，加之火龙族自愈力不如海龙族的特性，睡了一晚上都没能调整过来。

“你们去见他吧。”海龙王浅蓝色的眼睛里有种难以意会的光芒。他虽然同时在和这两个火龙族族人说话，然而凝视的目光却着重给了芭琳丝，让她有些云里雾里。“他一定有话要和你私谈。”

于是，在向海龙王简述了一下侦查部队在南喀尔巴阡山的战况后，芭琳丝和金荻斯便告辞了。他们穿过这片凄惨的人流，穿过摆放着日晷雕像的广场，然后走上神殿的阶梯，步入议事厅。值勤的守护者奥利弗得知他们觐见的意愿后，马上提拉起精神去通报。等了十多分钟，火龙王才姗姗而来。他没有走自己寝宫内那条能直通议事厅数百格阶梯上摆放着两把御座的宽大平台的暗道，而是从大厅侧面的偏殿过来的，这样就能与等候在大厅中间的两人目光保持平视，不再像从前那般高不可攀。

“你回来了。”这位老龙王头发散乱，眼圈黑如僵尸，肩膀颓靡地耷拉着，步履极为蹒跚，所有的表现都显露出他的疲惫和颓丧。但是当见到不辱使命的侦察队队长芭琳丝的回归后，他晦暗的眼睛稍稍发亮了一些，低沉沙哑的声音也总算有了一丝欣慰。

二人恭迎上前。“族长，您的身体怎么样？”芭琳丝关切地询问。

“谢天谢地，我还好，只是不得不服老。然而，康德奈斯死去了，和当年阿尔斐杰洛叛乱中失去灵魂的众多契约龙一样，灵魂被摧毁了。那个让人厌恶的异族将军！”火龙王对着空气，狠狠地喝斥道。他说得太激动，以至于不小心咳出了声音。当剧烈的咳嗽声慢慢平复后，他的情绪才归于平静，“还有其他一些牺牲者。”

“我已经听说了这些噩耗。”芭琳丝悲痛地说，右手放在心口作祈祷状，“愿他们的灵魂能够安息。”她想搀扶一下这位精力不济的族长，但老人倔强地摆手拒绝了。

“——也有好消息。”火龙王露出稍许宽慰的表情，说，“泰雷斯和薇尔丝前阵子结合过了，薇尔丝已确定怀孕。这次的战斗没有影响到她。特尔米修斯为她诊断过，确保她腹中的胎儿是安全的。一年后，她将为我族产下一位新生儿。新的希望！”这对海龙族伴侣是唯一没有参加这次战斗的龙族。薇尔丝在“龙之魂”养胎，泰雷斯寸步不离地看护着她。他们所在的区域离战斗中心较远，只感受到一些震动的余波，因此没有任何损伤。

“天佑我族！”芭琳丝、金荻斯齐声高喊。

“好了，让另一个好消息揭晓吧。”老人用袖子捂住嘴，发出缓慢而连续的轻咳，“给我说说你那边的情况。你们侦察队有没有重创敌人？”

与刹耶、华伦达因的激战最后能得以终止，完全是芭琳丝和其手下们的功劳。他们准确地找到了敌人的老巢，采取了意想不到的突袭，使刹耶王因为后院失火而不得不选择放弃战斗。

“经过不懈的努力，我们终于发现了刹耶军的巢穴。那是一座由狡猾的敌人建在山体内部的地下城。”芭琳丝目光闪烁着坚定和骄傲，斗志激昂地陈述道，“我们堵在狭小的出入口，确保所有企图逃出来的异族杂碎都死于龙息之下。我打算就这样一鼓作气捣毁整座地下城，把敌人的大军活埋在山里，但那个王突然冲了过来。事后我才知道他居然带着一个部下突袭了我族。那家伙的回援出乎意料，他非常强大，他的出现打乱了我们的步调，只差一小会儿就能彻底坑杀掉他的军队。在意识到没办法与他硬拼后，我只好选择让部队暂且撤退。那个王在我们离开前挑衅道，说准备了一份大礼给我们，但我真没想到他会把我们的家园毁成这样！”她语带嫌恶地说，“敌人的部队在王的带领下也陆续撤走了，他们一定会寻找并构建新的巢穴。于是我吩咐陶瑞斯等人潜伏在暗处，伺机跟踪敌人。希望他们能带给我一个令人满意的结果。”

“你做得很对。六头龙根本不可能对付得了那个王，何况还有那个可恨的将军辅助他，撤退确实是最好的选择。”火龙王口头上说着理解的话语，嗓音却依旧生冷而坚硬，显示出他的愤恨。

芭琳丝点头附和他，以表示气愤，心思却飘到了其他事情上，再三犹豫后，冒出来一个唐突的问题。“族长，卡塔特此番的损失如此严重，是不是首席没有出力作战，才使亲自上阵的您，身体受到了巨创呢？”

火龙王的眼睛晦暗了下来，脸上写满了不高兴。他的沉默扩大了芭琳丝和金荻斯心中的怀疑，这简直与之前杜拉斯特的反应如出一辙。金荻斯知道芭琳丝真正关心的其实是雅麦斯，但火龙王不喜欢她老是问及雅麦斯。自从他撮合失败、二人婚事告吹后，他就觉得提起那些往事是对他颜面的折辱。可偏偏芭琳丝总是学不会察言观色。

她是金荻斯心目中的女神，可女神的眼里永远只有雅麦斯。无论身份地位还是在卡塔特的名望，亦或是战斗力，雅麦斯都远胜金荻斯，自然是他长久以来嫉妒的对象，但金荻斯不是个公私不分、偏狭小气的人，他也非常关心这个族人的安全。略一思考，金荻斯决定站出来帮芭琳丝掩护，“族长，雅麦斯他人在哪？他还好吗？我们一路都没见着他。”

“哦，金荻斯，你观察得很仔细。”火龙王果然把苛责的目光落在了他身上，没好气地说，“你们至少有一段时间看不到他了。未来能否相见，要取决于追捕者办事的效率！”

“呃……他又离家出走了？”毕竟那家伙有这项前科。金荻斯想。他和芭琳丝一路过来，别说没看见雅麦斯，就连首席都不知去向。她理应在战斗中出力的。难道他俩正好在这个时候偷溜到人界游玩了？这怎么都说不过去。

“他是我族的污点，拜倒在一个人类的裙下！”一提到那个狂妄鲁莽、放浪形骸，沉溺于情爱中自甘堕落的不孝后裔，火龙王就不禁怀疑自己的胡须全是因为他而气白的，“也不知这是否是神的旨意，还是我在统治上犯了什么过失触怒了祂，竟要拿我的血亲来报复我，给我族添了这么一个祸根！”

“您确实有做得不对的地方。倘若当初您不强逼着他——”

“闭嘴，芭琳丝，你根本不知道你在说什么！他的好主人走上了和她的前任一模一样的反叛之路。她企图行刺我！幸亏被我忠心的护卫们抵挡在了殿外，才没有让她邪恶的阴谋得逞！她逃走了。但我发誓会追她到天涯海角，总有一天要亲手处决她。至于你深爱着的那个男子，已经被他的叛徒主人要挟着离开了这里！”

这段话的每字每句就像一个个巴掌，狠狠扇在听者的脸上。

“首席……为什么要刺杀您？”想起了海龙王之前的话中深意，芭琳丝整个人都战栗了，抖抖索索地问道。

火龙王一瞬间露出尴尬的神色，咳嗽了两声，这次不再是因为身体上的不舒服，而是要掩饰心虚。他之所以迟迟没有恢复功力，一个很重要的原因便是他曾和海龙王一起用黑魔法诅咒了荷雅门狄，而他的魔力付出比海龙王更多。黑魔法的消耗在诸多魔法中历来排列第一，还没有恢复完全就力战刹耶王，所以才会一蹶不振。精神上的打击更令他憔悴。残酷的战斗使龙族失去了一个长老，两头龙裔，二十一名守护者。但归根究底还是在于那晚，他在龙神殿过度使用了黑魔法。

“我何德何能揣摩得出一个卑劣又下贱的刺客的想法。品性高端者，注定无法与恬不知耻的叛贼相容。”火龙王刻意避开了这个难以回答的问题，用暗讽的语气说道，“就算你问她本人，恐怕也得不到真实答案。”

芭琳丝竭尽全力地呼吸着，沉浸在巨大的惊愕中走不出来。“我相信……这绝不是雅麦斯的错。雅麦斯绝不知情，也绝不会允许她这样做……”她出于本能，为心上人辩驳，声音由轻微逐渐放大，直至声嘶力竭。整座宫殿都笼罩在她激愤的回声中。“他是如此地爱戴您。我敢断定他是被那个女人蒙蔽的！是那个女人害了他。人类果然不值得我们信任。您难道要为了一个卑贱人类的错，而斩断自己的血脉？！”

金荻斯偷偷看了一下激动难抑的芭琳丝。她因为这始料未及的事实而急火攻心，大失理智，却依然不忘记拼命维护她爱慕的男子。果然在她的心里，永远都只会把雅麦斯放在第一位。巡逻队在人界生活、执行任务的五年多，有两次他和陶瑞斯无意间提起了雅麦斯，她就会大发雷霆地作出喝止，口口声声说自己最讨厌他了。果然都是骗我的。金荻斯悲哀地想。

火龙王的目光闪烁了一下，出现了一丝混浊不明的暗光。有些秘密，哪怕是芭琳丝，也不能让她知道。“我不确定我会不会处置他，但我决不愿向一个叛徒妥协，为了顾虑雅麦斯而轻纵她的罪行！”

“请让我去！由我为您抓回这个胆大妄为的逆贼！”杀戮的凶光在芭琳丝的红眸中荡漾着。她终于盼到了一个能亲自收拾荷雅门狄的机会了。她横刀夺爱，抢走了芭琳丝的毕生欢欣。虽然考虑到雅麦斯身负的契约，芭琳丝不能做得太过火，但也绝不会让她好过。一定要将这些年积存的怨气狠狠地发泄在这个人类身上。“这次我已经向您证明了自己的价值，捉拿叛徒的任务也一定会大获成功，保证不辜负您的期待！请您相信，我会亲手把叛徒交到您的面前，任您发落！”

“我很高兴你有这份心。但这件事儿，还是从长计议吧。”火龙王欣慰地拍了拍这位火龙族精英后辈的肩膀，模棱两可地说，“芭琳丝，你要留下来。接下来有数场葬礼要办，所有人都要哀悼逝者，把这次的惨痛记忆牢记于心。布里斯也已经回来了，你还有什么理由缺席呢？我需要你们都留在这儿。”

“可是，那个叛徒还逍遥法外——”

“与卡塔特当前的困境相比，抓捕她算不得头等大事。再说，我和海龙王已经派了几批术士去处理了。”

“难道要让流着您血脉的高贵子孙流浪在人间？”芭琳丝仍在竭力争取。

“哼，我倒是希望晚些再见到那张总惹我生气的脸。”咬牙轻斥了一声后，火龙王用沉静而严肃的口吻说，“卡塔特受到重创，我们要尽快完成战后的重建，休养生息，以逸待劳。今天晚些时候，我和海龙王会发布召集令，把所有的龙术士调上山。你的出色表现给我们争取了宝贵的时间。忙于躲藏和迁移的敌人短期内应该不会再进攻了，但他们早晚会来。你的部队摧毁了他们的一座城寨，我担心等他们获得喘息之后会采取激烈的报复。现在就看是敌我双方谁恢复元气的速度快了。这次召龙术士回来，我不会再犯相同的错误，在忧患不得到彻底解决前，决不再把他们轻易放走。”

一直以来，卡塔特的龙族都闭门发展，不问世事，暗中维护世界的平衡。在得到龙术士这种举世无双的强大兵器后，依靠他们的力量痛击敌人，维持一方太平。现在却接连遭受挫折，给龙族造成了前所未有的损失，火龙王不得不开始反思，今后不可以再犯轻敌的错误了。

刹耶王的突击，使卡塔特蒙受了深重的灾难，但从另一个角度看，它也有一个积极意义，那就是让曾经因荷雅门狄的离奇叛变而闹得满城风雨甚嚣尘上的危险言论和思想，暂时得到了遏止，变相加固了龙王的统治。未来的日子，必须全民上下一心，共同御敌，防止敌人的反扑。刹耶王已经用他的实际行动证明他绝不会对龙族善罢甘休。因此，龙王希望所有的子民都回到自己的身边，帮助自己度过难关。

召布里斯回防，正是出于这样的考虑。他暂时和主人分开，勃朗峰上的孤塔如今只剩乔贞一个看管者。海龙王昨晚已给他飞鸟传书，命这位曾经的首席龙术士在卡塔特的旧址严密把关，杜绝敌人在那儿出没。

“金荻斯，你即刻启程去找陶瑞斯，叫他们回来。”火龙王严厉地说道，“我需要很多人手重建和保卫卡塔特。敌军的事儿，我会在之后派密探侦察。”

“是。”金荻斯恭谨地领命，但他并没有马上走。芭琳丝求任务而不得的失落状态，让他不太放心。

火龙王也注意到了这点。身前的红发女子依然在为他的拒绝忿忿不平，气得脸都要憋红了。一向强硬的火龙王没有用族长的权威强逼她去接受，而是好言好语地劝慰道，“芭琳丝，我知道你很担心雅麦斯，我想我早晚也会原谅他，并盼望他能够回头是岸，认清楚谁才是他真正应该效忠的人。但现在还没到时候。他所受的处罚，都是他自己应得的。”老人略作停顿，脸上浮露出一丝神秘的笑容，一闪即逝。“将来我会找机会跟你深入彻谈这个事情。希望你可以明白，自己在当下应该做什么。”

沉默了一会儿，芭琳丝深深折腰，长长的高马尾从脖颈两侧垂落，使她的脸深埋在红丝的阴影下。“我知道了。族长，我愿意听从您的一切安排。”

 

XV

 

\- 当天，数小时前 -

不敢相信，庆功宴真如两位龙王所计划的，连着办了十天。即使是有幸躲过前四场的荷雅门狄，都有些受不了每晚定时去拥挤异常的宴会厅报到，经历一段漫长难捱的喧闹时光。

终于，这是最后一次了。这令她发疯的宴会，马上就要结束了。此时，坐在第二桌的荷雅门狄百无聊赖地看着水晶杯中侍者倒入的深红液体，拿起来轻悠悠地晃动了两下。大厅最好的位置，自然属于龙族族群中地位最高的那些老人，可今天只来了九名长老，身为族长的两位龙王迟迟不见人影。守护者倒是集体列席，位子坐得满当当，与之相比，龙族的几桌却稀稀拉拉的，且不时有人员流动，出去后再也没回来。看来对宴会感到厌烦的人，远不止她一个。但她是首席，是庆功大典当之无愧的焦点，她无法像别人那样提前离场。

陪她一起来的雅麦斯，两分钟前在她的颊边留下耳语和一个轻柔的吻后，就端着酒杯，加入到费扬斯和翁忒斯的那桌。如今，荷雅门狄一个人待着，面对杯盘狼藉的桌面，更显寂寞和无聊。

虽然这宏大奢华的宴会，曾被司仪形容得不输给任何凡间世俗国王款待贵族封臣所举办的国宴，但是荷雅门狄却觉得自己无福消受这一切。在忍耐了近两小时声乐混杂的噪音后，她终于坐不住了。

她借故要去厕所，和门德松提斯说了一下，然后从大厅的一侧悄然离开。雅麦斯刚好在和族人们说话，聊得正欢，当他发现时，白发少女已经不在原来的位子了。他耐心等了一会儿，按捺住浮躁的情绪，但已经不和朋友们交谈了，急切的眼睛时不时往大门外面瞟，以致费扬斯二人看出他的心不在焉，哄笑着让他去寻找。

基于对主人的了解，找到这个中途离席的落跑者并不算难。在“龙之角”半山腰的凉亭，雅麦斯看到了荷雅门狄的倩影。只见她脱掉了鞋子，双膝跪在长条躺椅上，两只脚丫在半空晃叽，双手撑住围栏，向“龙之巅”的方向瞭望，一副清闲而又自得其乐的样子。两座山之间有一片命名为“龙之魂”的龙海，使它们可以隔海相望对方。卡塔特山脉群共有十三座山峰，若以彩虹桥为参照物自南向北看过去，“龙之角”位于“龙之巅”的西北，而其他的山则分布在其东面、西面或东南、西南，因此，“龙之角”是唯一能欣赏主峰“龙之巅”背面风光的一座山。这正是它吸引荷雅门狄的地方。她会在闲暇时偶尔过来看看。雅麦斯还记得契约完成后第一次在这里碰见主人的情景。

她在某天的训练结束后，跑到了盖在“龙之角”山顶、一座曾被称为“禁地”的古老石塔来，声称此处能看到全卡塔特都看不到的独特风景。她当时兴奋活泼又大胆的模样，就像头刚学会奔跑的小梅花鹿，即使擅闯进捕食者的巢穴，都不见有一丝害怕。那时候的音容笑貌，至今仍深印在他的心底，而他就在自己都没察觉的时候，被她深深地魅惑了。

此刻，荷雅门狄穿着纯白无瑕的披挂式长裙，圣洁如冰雪，亭亭如花木，仿佛从结婚典礼上走出来的女主角。她注意到他的到来，转过脸用一个不露齿的微笑跟他打招呼，然后继续眺望向远方。她的笑容是那样甜美，又略微带着一丝腼腆。雅麦斯非常想拥抱她，想像两人在床上时那样勾住她的脖子，揉捏她柔软的发梢，却不知道为什么在触碰到她的前一刻，改变了手上的动作。

“主人，你怎么溜出来了？”雅麦斯靠近荷雅门狄到能够将她轻松揽入怀中的位置，却什么都没有做，静静地矗立着。

“我让你扫兴了吗？”她把望着龙海的眼睛转过来，与他目光相接，略有些疑惑地问。

“当然不是。”他迟疑了一下，顺着主人刚才的视线，朝远处看去。这里显然有比晚宴更吸引她的东西。

轻如空气的“龙之魂”海面闪动着晶莹的波光，有两头美丽的蓝色巨龙游嬉其间，彼此的身子亲密贴合，尾部像海草似的绞缠在一起。他们的体型一头稍大，一头稍小，旁若无人地在阳光下戏水滑行，一会儿漂移向远方，一会儿又来到离两人近一点的地方。身体的每一块鳞片都舒展张开，绮丽的仿佛某种能量波动一般的蓝光，缠绕在他们每一寸皮肤上。龙族的龙形态在平时就已经足够壮美，但今天荷雅门狄的所见，使以往的那些全都相形见拙。她目不转睛地看着相互亲昵缠绵的雄龙和雌龙，沉浸在未知的新奇中。

“啊，我怎么就忘了呢，”雅麦斯朝那两个族人望了一眼后回过头来，对主人苦笑，“这两天是海龙族的泰雷斯和薇尔丝的婚礼。”

“婚礼？”与从者的镇静相比较，荷雅门狄难掩语气和表情中的惊讶。

“是的。他们特地挑选了战斗胜利后的这个好日子，以示自己振奋的心情。”雅麦斯一本正经地说。

“他们这是在举行婚礼？”她似乎压根没听进他的解释，用更加吃惊的语调又问了一遍。

“更确切地说，是交|配。”他看到少女朝他投来了一个惊呆了的神色。“他们俩早就私定终身了，恰好趁这个良辰吉日举行交|配仪式，稍后会补上正式婚礼的。”他拖长音，“——不然，你以为他们在干什么呢？”

“我以为，他们在玩耍……”

“噢，毕竟龙族的真身，是没有那玩意儿的。”他边说，边用手势比划了一下形状。

荷雅门狄呆愣的目光缓缓扫过远方仍旧交缠在一起形同伴侣的两头海龙，再缓缓地落回身旁的雅麦斯。虽然刨根问底让她有些害羞，但她止不住自己的好奇心。“那要怎么完成……传宗接代的任务？”

雅麦斯不由地偷笑了一下，贴着她的耳根呢喃，“他们会用彼此的龙息进行结合。”

萦绕在两头海龙周身的阵阵蓝光，正是龙息。但它们比平常柔和了许多，仿佛无害的水流，轻轻地浇灌他们的身体。“可那样，不会灼伤自己和对方吗？”荷雅门狄一脸不解。

“当发|情期来临，龙族的体内会分泌出一种物质，使龙息不再有害。”雅麦斯谨慎地回答，“所以，龙族只有在发|情期间才能与配偶交|合。”

以长寿著称的龙族，素来不太乐衷于结婚生子，这是长生种的通病。他们的社会结构传统且稳定，要遇见恰好同样进入发情期的适龄对象，往往五百年都难遇一个。交|配的过程非常不易和繁琐，对雄龙和雌龙都是一种痛苦的折磨，并非指没有快|感，而是耗时极为漫长，至少要两天两夜才可完成。交|配时，他们必须紧紧把躯体贴在一起，让各自的龙息传播到周身的空气中，不断喷吐，直至全身都被包裹其中。在龙族体内有一个调解龙息能量热度的器官，它只会在发|情期发挥作用，能缓解龙息带来的痛苦，不至于损害到伴侣的身体，还有一个器官会在这时候分泌精|子，使之混合在龙息中，等双方逐渐适应对方的龙息，雄龙需要将含有精|子的龙息不断融进雌龙体内，直到雌龙的子|宫受|孕成功，出现胚胎为止。一胎通常只有一个小宝宝，双胞胎的几率少之又少，多胞胎更是绝无可能。怀孕的雌龙体温会上升至平时的两倍，性格变得暴躁敏感和情绪化，在孵出龙蛋前，需要保持不动弹的姿势十二个月，吃喝拉撒全由雄龙照料。

“其实，这也不算多么难理解的东西吧？龙族和人类毕竟是不同的，结合的方式自然也大不一样。对龙族来说，交|配并不是什么值得高兴的事儿。持续的时间会很长，受孕概率却很低，错过一次就得再等上五百年。”火龙声音低沉，隐隐有一丝遗憾。

荷雅门狄并没有完全听懂雅麦斯的话，但还是点了点头，眼睛专注地望着那两头尽情遨游在浪花之中的海龙。龙族结合的画面不会让人有任何觉得不适或羞耻的地方，像两个亲密的好朋友在嬉戏玩耍，进行某种肉搏的竞赛。荷雅门狄就错把他们当成是在玩争顶水球之类的游戏了，这也是她看得入迷的原因。

“相传，雄龙和雌龙会在下弦之月的清晨彼此吸引，诞下雏龙。如今的卡塔特山脉，这样的景象要数百年才能遇上一次，堪称珍稀历史。”雅麦斯陪主人看了一会儿，目光缓缓收回，深情地凝注于她的脸庞，“他俩的交|配仪式是从早上开始的，不出意外会在后天中午到晚上之间结束。你有的是时间慢慢观摩。”

荷雅门狄从雅麦斯的介绍中听出了奥妙，惊愕的情绪让她不禁晃动起脑袋。“整整两天，都在做这个吗？”龙族都是怪物吗……

“差不多要四十到六十个小时吧，具体时间就因龙而异了。”雅麦斯轻飘飘地回答，“毕竟让双方的龙息彻底融合，不是件容易做到的事情呢。”

荷雅门狄感到脸上有火在烧，倾尽全力放平呼吸。“雅麦斯……”她用呜咽的声音叫唤他，“你从来都没有在我这儿……真正获得过满足，对吗？”

“我确实没法对你拿出全部的实力。”他不仅大大方方地承认了，还勾起唇角坏笑了一下，但是为了照顾她的自尊心，又立刻补充道，“时间不重要。他们为生子而结合，我们则是享受快乐和爱情。有质量就够了。”

荷雅门狄劝说自己平复心情，别太在意这头精壮的火龙意有所指的调情和“挑衅”。她下了坐椅，把鞋子穿起来。在雅麦斯的陪伴下，两人又看了几分钟。

火龙凝视着荷雅门狄的侧脸，走到她的背后。虽然这里除了他俩和海龙伴侣外再无旁人，但他还是要顾及到可能存在着的被窥视的风险，所以，他不能遵从本心，放开双臂去拥抱她，只是捏住了她的手背。

“是你带给了我族新的生机。主人，我为你骄傲。”他听起来很激动地说道，握着她的手有些颤抖。

即使荷雅门狄看不到身后男子的脸，却也清楚他在为十天前那个激动人心的战果而欣喜不已。但她的内心却无法迎合他的这套陈词滥调。

“我知道你想说什么，你想说，我打败了八百个敌人，这是件无比荣耀的事。可那份荣耀并不属于我。”她直截了当地说道，“我只是想活下去，雅麦斯，所以我才全力作战。我们还活着，这才是最重要的。所谓的荣耀，不过是虚妄的身外之物，空洞而不切实际的口号。”她发觉两人接触的部位出现了一阵抖动，雅麦斯的胸口在剧烈起伏，沉重的呼吸几乎喷薄到她的面颊，于是，她挪开身子站到一边，一只手带着安慰的意图放在他的胳膊上，“你看，泰雷斯和薇尔丝不就没有参加宴会吗？至少在他们看来，繁育后代比荣耀更重要。你的好多族人，甚至是两位族长大人，今天可都是缺席呢。”

雅麦斯瞳孔中的眼黑部分由于惊愕和愤怒而急剧缩小，大脑一片混沌，只觉得有一大盆冰水从头上浇下来。他不可思议地瞪着自己的主人。她知道她在说什么吗？

“您应该回去了。我们在这儿逗留太久了。晚宴还未结束。我们该回到宴会厅，回到自己的位子上，等待最后时刻的到来。今天的庆功会是最后一次。族长一定会亲赴现场，发表重要谈话，对您的功绩进行褒奖的。”火龙的情绪开始变得有点不平稳了，虽然用了敬称，口气却是不容拒绝的强势和霸道，伸手就要拉她走。

他没有放开荷雅门狄的手腕，而少女居然没有被他拽出去，而是强硬地拿出全部的力气，抵抗他的拉扯。冰蓝色的眼中荡漾着激烈的波纹，“是什么样的奖励呢？更加长久地被困在这里吗？下一次击杀更多的敌人？”

“主人，这是……赐福。”被少女刚烈的态度略微震慑到的雅麦斯只得放开了捏住她的手，但他绝不会放弃说服她，“人类被邀请到卡塔特居住，本身就是件足以光宗耀祖的事。能够为龙族效力，在战场上建立功勋，难道不能让您为之感到荣耀吗？”

“荣耀，又是荣耀。”失去耐性的荷雅门狄把整个身子都面向他，发出了凌厉而坚定的质问，“它能治愈伤痛吗，能抚平思念吗？不能。它只是个词。你总拿这玩意儿捆绑我。”

“一个词，却包含着千钧的意义。”雅麦斯双眸中泛起愤怒的凶光，“难道保家卫国，驱逐敌寇不重要？”

“重要，但这是义务，而非荣耀。荣耀只是个好听的借口，它甚至可以被包装成一个煽动或者绑架的谎言。只有死人需要它，因为死人无法开口反对。人生中有些事是应该做，或者必须做，有些事则是想做，或者喜欢做。追逐荣耀，绝不该被列入后者。”

“那您喜欢什么呢？”

“我可以告诉你，我讨厌什么。我讨厌你的大道理。”

“您不敢回答我，我却可以点出您想做什么。”他冷冷笑着，瞬间变换了语气，不再使用尊敬的称呼。“你想离开这儿，回到你人界的家！”

互不相让的两人，一个壮健粗犷，一个纤小瘦弱，他们四目相对，仿佛彼此是敌人，而那个曾经肩并肩扶持的亲密伙伴的影子，忽然间碎裂得无处寻觅。

停了一会儿，荷雅门狄反问，“这有错吗？我不该回家？我不会再为了怕你难过而掩饰自己的想法了。没错，我想离开卡塔特，正确地说，我想离开你！”

她曾不止一次表达过这个意愿，但没有一次说得如此露|骨。雅麦斯瞬间沉默下来。他想回应，话声却突然卡住，刚才激情澎湃的辩论全都不复存在。每当这个话题被提及，他就本能地想要反驳她，然而此时，他的声带却像是被什么东西掐住了一样，一个音节都发不出来。他从没想过，她竟会说出最后那句过分的话。

当他终于找回对自己喉|舌的支配权，准备厉声驳斥他的主人时，却发现自己的声音根本无法拔高，沙哑低沉得仿佛要哭出来似的，甚至出现了极不连贯的停顿和喘息。“主人……这是您的真心话吗？”他几乎是哀求地望着她，嗫嚅着，“您这个念头……到底是从，什么时候开始……”

“一直如此。”不同于从者的纠结和痛苦，荷雅门狄的回答干脆而果断。

雅麦斯眼中，那熊熊燃烧了五年的爱情之火，在这一刻熄灭了，代之以强烈的失望和怨怒。他第一次发现，眼前这个思维独立、想法多多的少女，那固执己见的模样，有多么令人可恨！

在僵僵站着，与他继续对视了五秒后，荷雅门狄读懂了他的眼神。今天又将以一个不欢而散的结局与他分别。她很平静，知道此刻默默走开是最好的选择。于是她背过身，慢慢地走远了。虽然脚步并不快，却让雅麦斯有一种强烈的感觉：她想要尽快离开自己，越远越好。

隐蔽的恨意在火龙目视主人远去的眸底逐渐漫开，煌煌燎原。他不明白，怎样都理解不了，在她出任首席的五年时间里，自己一直在努力地维护她，让她免除一切来自外界的猜忌和中伤。受她的前任——阿尔斐杰洛所主导的龙族史上最恶劣的叛乱事件的影响，龙王尽管提拔她做了第三代首席，却始终不能完全交付他们的信任，而雅麦斯作为她的从者，又是族中的贵族阶级，既要对龙王负责，又肩负着保护主人的义务，他在双方中间极力周旋，维持关系上的平衡，在龙王面前为主人说尽好话，让他们慢慢接纳她相信她，同时为初来乍到人生地不熟的主人排忧解难，照料她的生活起居，让她慢慢接纳卡塔特。难道，他做得还不够吗？

现在，获得了至高无上荣耀的主人，却想要毁掉他的这份努力。以往他所有的苦心，她全然不当作一回事。也许她从一开始就不是心甘情愿到这里来，所以才会把这儿的一切视作洪水猛兽，拼命想要逃离。在得到了她需要的东西——赖以生存的长寿后，她就想弃他而去。她怎么可以做出这样忘恩负义的事？！

不仅仅是寿命，她还得到了身为一个龙族的自己完整的爱，不同于滥情的人类的坚贞不移的爱，永久的一生一世的誓约，可是她永不满足。

不。必须纠正她，纠正这个错误！不管用什么方法，只要能把她留在这儿——

只要她能够留下来，待在他的身边，最终，他会愿意原谅她的。

“……”望着主人愈渐看不真切的背影，雅麦斯死死咬住自己的嘴唇，把它咬出了鲜血……

与火龙怒视的目光不告而别后，荷雅门狄并没有如对方希望的回宴会厅。但她也没有别的地方可去，只好漫无目的地瞎转了几分钟后，走上了一条通往“龙之腹”的狭长山道。她不想再回到那个雅麦斯为自己特别打造的华丽鸟笼。

“龙之腹”位于“龙之巅”的西南，夹在“龙之魂”和“龙之泪”这两片龙海之间，也可以看见在海上绸缪缱绻的那对海龙族伴侣。这里还是她到卡塔特后第一个铭刻下记忆的地方。她在这儿的训练场学习，成长，试炼，并最终当上了龙术士。不必担心会有守护者来打扰她，他们正捧着酒杯醉生梦死；奥诺马伊斯也不会。她想趁卡塔特几乎所有人都聚集在龙神殿宴会厅的时候，一个人找个清静的地方待上一会儿。

在训练场的围墙内，荷雅门狄找了块干净的地儿坐下来，目光投向不远处耸立着的日晷雕像上永恒不动的晷针，随晷面上的光影变化而缓慢移动。

又闹到这一步了，又一次越过了那条危险的红线，提起了那个被锁在禁忌之盒中的话题，可是，她再也压抑不住内心强烈的情感了。过去的几年时间，她挣扎在爱情和亲情这个难解的选择题之间摇摆不定。与雅麦斯共同孕育的爱之火花，以及对亲人和故土的思念，孰轻孰重，天平上的砝码始终在反复变化，来回倾斜。不堪重负的内心千疮百孔，她不知道该怎么处理和雅麦斯的这段早已过界的关系。她无法轻易抽身离开，不如说正因为有他陪着自己，她才能忍受这日复一日不断扩延的乡愁那么久。

她常常因为他的自私和贪婪而恨他，埋怨他。他想把她的身心都困在这里，浸泡在他的爱里，编织出荣耀的谎言，用爱的名义，对她百般控制。可哪怕是最生气的时候，她都无法否认，雅麦斯在自己生命中占有相当重要的地位，不仅作为她的契约龙，更是她深爱的恋人。如果亲情与爱情——这两个她同时渴望的东西——注定无法兼顾，也不能为了得到其中的一个而去打碎另一个。

要推心置腹地和他谈，比以往更加耐心，甚至温驯。她想说服自己，却没有信心让两人的关系恢复如初。

曾经亲密无间的这段感情，究竟从何时慢慢降温，出现裂缝的呢？荷雅门狄需要好好想一想了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 飞燕有离别之意吧，嗯，笔者也不太确定，反正就这么写了_(:з)∠)_  
> 有点小污的一章，上了一堂龙族两性知识的大型科普，笔者自己也有点汗颜。  
> 友情提示：下章Part 3将开启回忆杀中的回忆杀，恋爱线要正式上线惹~


	117. 荷雅门狄（6）

XVI

 

\- 十四天后 -

夜路漫漫，冷风凄凄。荷雅门狄离开小镇后，接连数小时快步行走在旷野上。

远方的低山在月影下摇摇晃晃，仿佛永远都走不到头。但只要有脚下这条路的指示，就不用担心迷失方向。草原绿壤中的小径，犹如一条快要干旱的小河，无力地向前蜿蜒，引领着孤独的赶路者。它的痕迹在逐渐变淡，预示着荷雅门狄很快就将进入荒山野岭的无人区，无法再找到投宿的民舍。

旅途中，唯一与她作伴的陪同者，是栖息于枯萎老松树上的几十群乌鸦。这一带遍布松树，群集的乌鸦很喜欢盘踞在上面，送了她一路。它们圆溜溜的眼睛像盯着它们最爱的腐肉一样专注地盯着荷雅门狄，齐声啊啊啊地对她鸣叫，吵得她脑壳疼。她想它们应该是没有恶意的，可那叫声太扰人，让她心烦。她不禁思考起一些跳脱的问题，比如大神奥丁为何会选择这种聒噪的鸟类当信使，又比如把乌鸦架在篝火上烧烤是否美味。她从没吃过乌鸦肉，也许改天该试一下。

现在，她不缺食物。满满一袋鱼干和酥饼，拎得她胳膊发酸。这些食物让她想起了托泰因。她把其中的一些拿出来，放在鼻下闻了闻。它们很香，让人充满食欲，但她却叹了口气，又把它们放了回去。

肚子还不饿。当务之急是尽快找到下一个歇脚点。野外的天总是黑得很快，今晚注定要留宿荒郊。她可不想睡在这毫无任何遮蔽物的草地上，听群居在枯树上的乌鸦乱叫。

荷雅门狄极目远眺，想看清楚远方可有什么适合她栖息的去处。就在她动用魔力的时候，胸腔间突然出现了一种很强烈的呕吐感。她半弯下腰，双手捧着心口，忍不住干咳了两声。

诅咒，该死的诅咒！

胸口的痛，比前几日更重了一分，好像无数玻璃碎片在心脏的血管里流淌。这必定是诅咒无疑。之前，她花了两周时间，用魔力治疗雅麦斯龙炎所致的伤。然而，伤口却始终收不起来。龙炎确实能灼烧一切有形之物，使皮肤溃烂，但并非无法根治，只是会留下比较难看的疮疤而已。唯独这不可逆的诅咒，这极端黑暗恐怖的黑魔法，是无解的。

她非常清楚诅咒有多么可怕。她如今还能活，是因为她的魔力储备非常充盈，能暂时镇住它，溃烂才没有往别处蔓延。但她不确定自己还能坚持多久。

眼角边闪现出一抹红色，恰似梦中雅麦斯的红发。荷雅门狄感到自己又出现了幻觉。诅咒一次次蚕食她的意识，但这一次，情况似乎有些不同。

一阵明亮的火光，映红了她的脸庞。这不是虚幻，是实实在在的热度和力量。

汲取了魔力的火焰开始成形，一颗颗火球仿佛又圆又红的浆果似的朝她砸，在地上燃起了大火。恍然间，她的身后星星点点，遍地红光。突来的敌袭打乱了她的休息。荷雅门狄拔开双腿，只用了半秒就加速成功，身影呈拖曳的流星在草原上飞驰。

前方突然现出了一堵火墙，火势滔天，足有三米高，二十余米宽。处在“幻影”的状态下，整个人保持前冲姿势的荷雅门狄为了不与之相撞，突然急停下来，左脚在前右脚在后，脚步骤停时好似滑冰一样拖行了数米，扬起蒙蒙尘土。她脚踝纤细的双腿面对急刹车的冲击居然没有任何损伤，毫无伤筋折骨的迹象，就这样很轻松地停住了。这充分显示出她作为一名龙术士的素质。

一个披着黑斗篷的高大人影，骑着一头魔力化的机械魔狼坐骑，在她身后奔赴而来。宽边帽子遮住了男人的半张脸，只能依稀瞧见他带着胡渣的下巴。他挥手解开机械狼的魔力，一落到地上，就用力把双手举过头顶，火墙在他的操作下环成了一个半径数米的圈，把荷雅门狄包围在中间，只留下一个缺口，以便自己踏入。

地上浮现出五芒星，恰好在火圈范围内形成，荷雅门狄的脚下俨然踩踏着一个由男人现场描画出来的巨大魔法阵。火光鲜红、耀眼，灼热，照亮了这个区域。他施法的动作只用了两秒。这对于非龙术士阶级的其他术士而言，是相当快的速度。

又一个来抓她的家伙。她想。

这个男人显然与之前的蹩脚术士不同，他是有真功夫的，并且他不像大部分术士那样一辈子钻研魔导，而忽略了身体的锻炼。他魔武双修，体术极佳，擅长近身格斗技巧，是一个武力型的术士，一进到火圈里面来，就抬起双拳置于胸口，摆起了格斗的架势。

男人嘴角在笑，但没说半句废话，就攻了上来。他击出的拳伴随着魔力的风浪。荷雅门狄腾空飞起，被甩到一旁，离灼人的火墙只差毫厘。她最自豪的感知力在此失灵。尽管这个男人花招频出，身上却没有一丝魔力可供她读取。

荷雅门狄用瞬移躲过了之后的五拳。她早已将“幻影魔法”使得出神入化，敌人根本连她的衣角都摸不到。第五次瞬移时，她随手挥出去一记魔力的冲击波，想反客为主给男人一点颜色瞧。然而，冰晶的光芒忽然降临，洁白无瑕。对方转攻为守，及时架起一堵冰墙在身前，抵挡住这发散射的魔弹。在冰墙碎开的飞屑中，男人的身影快速冲向荷雅门狄，挥出了下一拳。

白发少女虚影一闪，紧急回避，现出身形后，左脚猛力蹬向地面，火圈之内的大地顿时暴起了重重冰层，成为一个圆形的溜冰场。过滑的冰面使男人一时间失去了对身体重心的控制，很难再追上猎物展开近身肉搏战的攻势。荷雅门狄却好像一个溜冰好手似的在冰面上悠然滑行，与男人笨拙而小心翼翼的步伐相比，显得如天鹅般优雅。男术士啧了啧嘴，停止追赶，用拳猛击地面，冻白的冰层被敲开一个窟窿，然后，经由他的手掌，与冰块接触的地方瞬间大火熊燃，整片厚冰都化成了水。

洋洋得意的男人右手握拳，左手化作冰刃，不断靠近看起来无路可退黔驴技穷的女术士。就在他提着拳刃再次攻上来的时候，荷雅门狄忽而腿跟一软，整个人跪坐在了地上。剧烈的头痛模糊了她的意识和向前探查的视线，思维逐渐涣散，双手轻微地抽搐和发抖，一时间竟无法再站起来。

“好久都没有这样畅快地使用魔法了。”男人走近猎物，声言中洋溢着得胜的喜悦。“让一个龙术士给我当练手的沙包，还是挺够格的。托你的福，我玩得非常尽兴。”

——是托泰因的声音。他终于不打算继续隐藏自己，把斗篷的帽子往脑后拉，露出了他粗犷的真容。

“……竟然是你。”荷雅门狄不敢相信地摇了摇头。

前来追踪她的男子，正是托泰因。他变装出行，披上了好似龙族密探模样的黑斗篷，腰间缠着一个比之前扛在肩头的麻袋稍小些的粗布腰包，里面鼓鼓的，不知道装了什么东西，左手腕倒是依然带着那根精致的干花手环。

“啊，很意外吗？”托泰因凝注着身下无助的少女微笑起来，笑中暗藏玄机。“荷雅门狄小姐，我是你的终结者。”

她双眼紧眯，眉头皱起，似乎在聚气凝神感应着什么。但警惕的神情很快变成了不知所措，昭示出她的感应结果不尽如人意。

“如何？你在探测我的魔力？”托泰因挑动眉梢，语气轻浮，唇瓣中溢出了笑声，高调而刺耳。“我想你一定能判断出我是个第二等级的术士，前提是，如果你可以感知到它们的话。”

荷雅门狄不说话。这男人说得完全正确，让她无从反驳。

“我已经用药物把身上的魔力隐藏起来。”托泰因愉快地说道，“为了掩人耳目，不让你发现，我可是花了不少心思呢。”

“但我能大致猜出来。”荷雅门狄努力保持镇静，“你自恃强大，才敢接下这桩任务，一定是第二等级中最优秀的那拨人。”

“哈，二级。龙族的说法。”男术士鄙夷地笑了笑，“你不觉得，他们对龙术士以外的术士的分类，太过宽泛粗略和不友好了吗？不过，我马上就要和这一级告别了。”

“哦？你要成为龙术士了吗？”

“我为自己争取了这个资格。我已经向龙族毛遂自荐，等完成这次任务，我就能让他们贡献一头龙出来做我的玩偶。”

数番问谈之后，荷雅门狄忐忑不宁的心绪也稍微有些平复了。“我建议你，应该等真正获取了那个资格，再来逮捕我。”她想要起身，却发现双腿使不上力。

“哎呀，你不是才跟你的龙闹翻吗？如此说来，你和我在一个起跑线，并不比我高到哪里。”托泰因向前探身，靠近荷雅门狄，一只手捧起她的脸蛋，逼她看着自己。荷雅门狄想反抗，却被他捏得更紧。“别做无用功了。揍花你这张小脸，根本不需要多少力气。如果你不希望自己鼻青脸肿，容貌受损，就乖乖屈服于我。”托泰因接到悬赏令时，听说对方是一个女人，却不想居然是个不足二十岁、看起来病怏怏却容姿出众的小姑娘。他很想用她的身体给自己寻点乐子，以满足自己的征服欲。若非雇主百般强调要保证目标完好无恙，否则就拒不支付报酬的话，他早就那样做了。

荷雅门狄把头歪到一边，晃开了男人钳制住自己下颚的手，却无法从地上站起来进行反击。身体仿佛已不受自己控制，浑身软绵绵的，就好像……中了毒。

“你感到头晕目眩，四肢无力，是不是？”托泰因像分享小秘密一样把嘴唇贴近她，喃喃耳语道，“不要慌。这是正常现象。”

荷雅门狄面露惊恐地抬头瞪着他。“你在给我的食物里加了什么？”

“颠茄。”他得意地向下瞥了一眼，注视少女满头冷汗、面色惨白的脸庞，欣然补充道，“很容易就能从叶子，果实和根部提取。我为你下的剂量，足以神不知鬼不觉地麻痹你的肌肉神经，但并不致死。”他咧嘴一笑，居高临下地睥睨这只到手的煮熟鸭子，俯身在她耳旁轻轻吹了一口气。带着男子气味的湿热呼息撩动着女术士雪白柔软的发丝，也让她的心愈加烦躁和不安。“你会在睡梦中，被我送回卡塔特。”

“原来如此。”双方的脸仅有咫尺之遥。就在他的唇几乎要碰触到自己时，荷雅门狄像猫一样灵活地往后避让开来，使他的调情举动落了空。她的面容恢复了镇定，似笑非笑，仿佛现在处于下风的人根本不是自己。“上次我没来得及问那三个人，但我真的很好奇，龙王究竟许诺了你们什么好处，让你们前仆后继地来执行这件——送命的任务？”

“啊……究竟是谁要为此送命呢？”男术士保持微笑，稍稍站直身体，但依然用俯视的眼神对着她，左手冰刃直抵她的咽喉中|央，离破开她娇嫩的肌肤只有寸许之遥，冰尖发出夺命的寒光，“都到了这个地步，还看不清楚形势，是龙族的抬爱蒙蔽了你的双眼吗？我虽然喜欢嘴硬的女人，可你未免也太天真和自大了。”他单手背在身后，开始沿火圈闲庭踱步，像是要把自己说的每个字节都与这悠闲而均匀的脚步相对应。“像我们这类人，行走于暗夜，在见不得光的角落中默默耕耘，注定只能靠依附他者在这个世界存活。”

“这是你的人生格言吗？”

“不是格言。这就是人生。并非我选择了它，而是它选择了我。从我认识到自己美妙天赋的那天起，我就知道，我的人生是一本已经写好的书，只能照着作者为我安排好的情节走。要么做一个混迹江湖的魔术师，靠卖弄小把戏骗人赚钱，要么去马戏团当小丑，与卑贱的演员和野兽欢作一团。合适我干的只有这些。除非，放弃自己与生俱来的天赋，甘心做一个普通人。”他咬牙切齿地叹气道，“如果随意暴露自己的术士身份，便会被视作异端，烙上魔鬼的印记，招来杀身之祸。所以，我们只能生活在阳光的阴影里，为自己谋求发达之路。有的术士选择依附教廷，有的则依附王室，或高官显贵，以求他日能够飞黄腾达。而我，选择龙族。选择虽然不同，却代表了我们的自由意志。没有谁比谁更高贵或低贱一说。这一切都只是生存所迫。”

“人的活法有很多，你却选择了最低贱的一种。”荷雅门狄的脸上，露出了一个毫无笑意的冷笑。“甘愿受他人摆布，没有自我，居然还能够编造出这种似是而非的蠢理由欺骗自己，沾沾自喜于被人当枪棒使。托泰因，你真是个可悲的男人。”她的言语锋利如剑。“我还当你有什么隐衷，被龙族抓住了什么把柄，才逼得你为他们干活儿。原来，是彻底迷失心灵了吗？”

托泰因顿时止住脚步，站在荷雅门狄的面前瞪视她，冷冷地咆哮道，“别装作一副自命不凡的评判家的嘴脸看待我！你以为你很高明？傻子。是我利用了他们。这只是我出人头地的手段！”他心想，不能中了这女人的激将法，努力让自己冷静下来。“哼，算了。废话不必多说，你束手就擒吧！”

托泰因拿出一块手帕，想把她闷晕。然而，他伸向荷雅门狄的手却在距离她的面颊仅仅几公分的时候，被一股莫名而来的剧风猛然震退了，手中的冰刃也随之碎裂。

“也许你应该做得再聪明些。”风中的少女好像没事儿人似的站起来，对他说道。

男术士僵在原地，“什么意思？”

“你误以为我吃了你给的有毒食物，才会一时忘形，露出自己的真面目，贸然对我出手的吧？不过，我身体不适，和你的那些食物毫无关系。我只是有点累了，想歇歇脚。”荷雅门狄一边说，一边挥手熄灭了噼啪燃烧的大火圈，让周围归于暗淡和沉寂。她熟练的手法，随意的动作，都令托泰因的内心惊讶和赞叹不已，就好像在挥赶一只惊扰她清静的苍蝇。

双方对视良久，没有人眨眼。“你一直在演戏？！”终于，意识到她从二人交手的那一刻起就始终在捉弄自己的托泰因，冲着这名狡猾机警的女术士，发出严厉的呵斥。

欣赏他气急败坏的表情，给了荷雅门狄极大的乐趣。“我很清楚自己目前的处境。我是一个朝不保夕、如履薄冰的在逃犯，可不是什么缺心眼，容易糊弄的小傻瓜。”她直盯着男人的冰蓝色眼眸犹如两口无波的枯井。“那些帮助过我的人，他们的善良，是需要经过测验的。你，没有过关。”

托泰因被她瞅得背后发凉，升起了一阵细密入骨的寒气。“真是……何等可怕的女人。”

“让敌人觉得可怕，是好事啊。”荷雅门狄回应他的话语充满了嘲讽。

感受到莫大羞辱的托泰因，双手突然盈满魔力的光辉，施展出召唤魔法的本领，大喊道，“放弃抵抗！投降，或死！”

响应召唤者现界的机械魔狼，比寻常的灰狼更高壮和凶猛，从五个方向朝荷雅门狄发起冲锋。白发术士赶在它们的爪子扑来前，引爆了提前布置在这片土地上的陷阱——一个无色无质、屏蔽了魔力的巨大冰环，把此处所有的敌人都无差别地冻在原地，包括五头机械狼，和制造它们的术士。但二者的命运截然不同。前者冻起来后，立即碎成一个个小冰块，散尽了魔力，与现实世界发生脱离；托泰因本人却没有。对方完全有能力让他和机械狼一起划为微尘，但显然她还想让他多活一会儿。

不过，这也只是虚假的慈悲而已。冰冷的魔力侵入了托泰因的身体，冷彻心肺。他整个人除了头颈以上都被冻结，宛如一根冰棍。如果不尽快解开这层冰，他迟早会全身麻痹而死。

“别担心，我会为你解冻的。——在你死后。”荷雅门狄的薄唇微微上翘。

受制于龙术士的法术，托泰因有如石头般动弹不得，但他的舌头却麻利地转动起来，“不……不不不！等等！”

这会儿，换荷雅门狄居高临下，望着这个苟延残喘、大声呼救，丑态毕露的谋害者了。

他不明白刚才一瞬间发生了什么事，不明白为什么本来是胜利者的自己转眼间变成了落败者，他只知道，自己的性命已然在对方的掌控下。除了求饶，别无他法。

“如果你杀了我，里夫——里夫也死定了！”托泰因牙齿打着寒战，大喊出声。

荷雅门狄垂下了双眉。对方提及的这个名字，让她延缓了杀戮的动作。这男人，竟然认识里夫？

“你以为我会不准备好脱身的后路而鲁莽地跑来与首席龙术士单挑吗？我的人已经控制了里夫，我和他约定如果三天后见不到我，就撕票！想清楚草率行事的后果吧。我那位可怜的同村好友，此刻正瑟瑟发抖，盼望你的慈悲！”即使口中不断呵出冰白的寒气，托泰因的话语都没有任何断绝，流利而响亮地说道。

对方话中蕴含的意义，让荷雅门狄陷入沉思。她一动不动地盯着这个满头金发、与自己出生同一片土地的男子。

托泰因从少女沉默的脸上读出了她的忧愁，顿时燃起了生的希望，底气也越发充足起来。“你果然很担心他，这就对了！如果你希望他还能看见明早的太阳，那马上放开我！你也许正在心里骂我卑鄙无耻，是的……我就是这样一个恶徒，用最老套的方式威胁别人，以达到自己肮脏的目的！因为，这真的有效。哈哈哈哈哈……”

他和里夫是同一个村子的旧识，早年外出学习魔法而离家云游，很久都没有再回故乡。修行的生活太艰苦了，而龙族提供的丰厚奖赏足以令他一飞冲天，实现他儿时就许下的成为人上人的愿望。因缘巧合下接到抓捕首席龙术士任务的托泰因，从雇主那里求来了一些由龙族长老特尔米修斯研制的魔药。他和之前的那批追捕者是一起出发的，但随后在与他们的相处中，他发现他们是三个只会自吹自擂和卖弄小聪明的蠢货，根本不了解战争，无能而弱小，居然还不自量力确信自己能够打败龙术士，赢得巨额奖励。和他们共同行动只会拖累自己，托泰因决定单干。很快，他就收到了那三人失败的消息。

三名术士无功而返，托泰因得做足功课，才能去应付那个诡计多端的龙族通缉犯。他特意用了催眠黑魔法的手段，暗示镇长一家，让他们以为他是家族的成员。他虽是第二阶级的术士，但无疑是其中的拔尖者，很早就习得了屏蔽自身魔力的本事。但即使这样，他仍然不放心，生怕被感官远比常人和普通术士犀利的龙术士觉察出来。这时候，事先问龙族要来的秘药就体现了它的价值。这药涂抹在身上，能短时间消除术士的魔力气息，托泰因很庆幸自己提前做好了这个绝妙的准备。他甚至还在吃食中下了药，想用它迷晕目标。他得意于自己的杰作，怀着不良的企图心接近荷雅门狄，使堪称魔法神童的这位首席龙术士也上当受骗了。

可是，这丝丝入扣的布局，却不知道中间哪个环节出现了差错，被对方瞧出端倪，导致托泰因周详的计划半道流产。幸好他及时编造了一套完美说辞，唬住了对方，为自己谋得生机。果然，在听取了他充满胁迫性质的交易后，女术士无奈之下选择了妥协，他身上的结冰慢慢退去了。尽管托泰因的身子还很僵冷，要过一会儿才能完全自如活动，但他脱离了危险，接下来只要继续用里夫的性命相要挟，就能逼对方就范，乖乖跟自己去领赏钱。他几乎要为自己临场圆谎的能力喜极而泣。

“终于说完了吗？”荷雅门狄冷淡地注视着这个心狠手黑的男人，意兴阑珊地听完他的辩白。她确实替他解了冻，却说出了比寒冰冷酷十倍的话语。“——遗言可真够长的。”

“什么……？”托泰因的绿眼睛闪烁着。他看到对面的女孩儿复制了自己不久前所做过的，让伸直的左手五指充当手刀，冰雪覆盖在上面，把手改造成了一柄冰刃。此情此景，迫使托泰因下意识地抬起冻得发麻的手臂，遮挡在胸前进行保护。他原以为她会冲上来给他一刀，结果，她只是用冰刃划断了绑在他左腕的那条手链，将它夺了过来。

“你已经杀了他，对吗？”她如此提问，心中却无比希望答案是否定。

“——”托泰因一时间说不出话。

荷雅门狄没理会他的大惊失色。她端详起握在掌心的手链——直到刚才托泰因提及里夫的名字时，她才注意到，这条做工精秀、巧手编织，镶嵌着寓意幸运的琥珀石的干花手环有点眼熟，其真正的主人，绝非眼前的这个男子。它是里夫的贴身爱物。它让荷雅门狄茅塞顿开，瞬间想明白了托泰因的阴谋，也让一个冰冷的预想溜进了她的心底。

“哪怕你与他莫逆之交，他也断不会把心上人送予他的定情信物交给你。”即使愤怒到了极点，荷雅门狄也没有表现出一丝一毫的情绪，凝视托泰因的双眼仍旧毫无波动。“你一定很得意吧，在杀死他之前，抢走了他的爱物，你一定狠狠地向他炫耀过吧。他救了在你看来是龙族叛徒的我，而你为了讨好龙族，向他们邀功，处决了他，并把他的贴身物件当作战利品戴在自己身上。刚刚你说的那些，不过是想要保命，信口开河的谎话。”

“厉害……我居然输在了这里。”托泰因为自己的疏忽大意，发出了一声气恼的叹息。

荷雅门狄却不以为然。这个男人几乎没露出破绽。其实在最初，真正引起她怀疑的，是口音。芬兰与爱沙尼亚的语种再接近，毕竟相隔一条海峡，口音难免不同。托泰因所带的口音，和当地的爱沙尼亚人相比，反而和荷雅门狄的家乡很相近——甚至，和里夫很相近。自己和这个男人，应当是属于两个不同村落的同族人。她想。

一个地地道道的芬兰部族的男子，却声称自己是一个爱沙尼亚人的儿子……荷雅门狄对他的戒心，来源于此。不过，她并没有当场说破，她本就打算要走，不想再旁生枝节，多一事不如少一事。但随后在离镇的路上，她又嗅闻出鲭鱼干和酥饼中飘散的异味，这才完全确定此人居心叵测，在他出击时，故作柔弱无力的样子，让他真以为自己中了毒。

“他是你的朋友，可你却杀了他。”荷雅门狄轻声呢喃时，眼睛依然在看手环。

“款待卡塔特的叛徒，这种累赘的朋友，不要也罢。”托泰因的绿眸中显露出恶毒。“我不能杀你，但他就不一样了。他正是我攀附龙族的投名状！”

说着，他卸下随身的布袋，一颗头颅从袋口中掉下来，滚到荷雅门狄脚边。是里夫。

血迹斑斑的头颅没有半点腐臭和腥味——凶手对它使用了去味的药粉。荷雅门狄盯着它看了很久。死者面部损毁严重，但她记得这张脸，记得它的样貌。

“你屠村了？”她沉静而冷淡地转向托泰因。后者早已开始用他被寒冰冻僵的双手划出火焰的五芒星，一手一个魔法阵，飘浮在手掌前，用以驱寒和防身。

“怎么可能，再怎么说那也是我的家。很快我就会带着龙术士的头衔，荣归故里。我需要他们的见证！”魔法阵的圆盘在他的手中合二为一，光芒逐渐暗淡，托泰因尽管吐露着豪言壮语，却做出了明显示弱的姿态。

旧日的记忆涌上荷雅门狄心头。荣耀，回乡。她想起了她和雅麦斯的多次争执。当她从记忆的深渊挣扎出来时，她感到自己的靴子被什么东西死死地抓住了，从低处传来无助而又懊悔的哽咽声。片刻前还意气风发的男人，居然跪在地上，哭了起来。

“求求你放过我，我可以装作从来没见过你……”托泰因泣涕如雨，哭得毫无尊严，泪眼花花地仰视着面目冰冷的女术士，想乞求她的原谅，“我是人类，是你的同胞。你是为我们铲除机械恶魔的勇士，你的职责是保护人类，不能……不能对自己的同胞下手……！”

荷雅门狄因他的讨饶而稍微有些晃神，趁这个机会，托泰因从仅剩的五芒星魔法阵中，召唤出灵动而危险的火蛇，袭向白发少女的面门。

然而，火舌才喷吐了一半就停住了，然后化为灰烟，慢慢消失。鲜血从男人那张罪恶的口中逆流出来。龙术士抢在他偷袭前，将左手冰刃送入了他的胸膛。

“——你不该杀死里夫。”她望着他的眼神充满厌恶，仿佛他是茅草厕所里一块恶臭的石头。

托泰因没能再说出一个字。他的身体呈现出扭曲的姿态倒在地上。血迹慢慢摊开，最后定格成永恒。树上的鸦群好奇地探出脑袋，张望着这片岑寂肃然的凶杀场。它们扬起哀号，叫声此起彼伏，好似在合唱一首送葬曲。

尽管对这个男人，荷雅门狄可谓是完胜，但她很清楚自己的弱点在哪里。她胸部的伤势，减弱了她素来骄傲的感知力，就像一把锋利宝剑被搓钝了。可即使对方涂抹了消除魔力的粉末，自己也不该全然没有察觉才对。虽然听出了他的芬兰口音，却没能第一时间侦破他是个术士，险些轻信了这口蜜腹剑的混账，直到嗅出食物中的毒|素，才确定此人并非良善之辈，想要加害自己。在成为龙术士后，荷雅门狄的感官就变得敏锐异常，几乎不下于龙族。里面的毒|物未能伤及到她，全是因为人龙契约带给了她强大。她最恨的人，无形间帮她度过了一个又一个难关。她恨自己，为这个状况感到深深无力。

如果这个男人没有对里夫痛下毒手，她想，或许自己会饶恕他的吧。

可就在下一秒，她便否决了自己的这个想法。在遭受到最亲近之人的切身背叛后，却依旧保留了一份天真，是应当被斥责的。

——收起你幼稚的想法吧！今后可以相信的人，只有自己。

处置了托泰因后，荷雅门狄把里夫的头颅小心翼翼地用布包裹起来，捧在怀里。她可以冷眼坐视杀害里夫的凶手曝尸荒野，任乌鸦啄食，却必须给这位被无辜牵连的受害者找一个灵魂归息之地。她抱着怀中的头颅静静屹立，想起许多事情。在她的村子被屠灭时，她心灰意冷，差点自寻短见，是这个好心的送货人鼓励和照顾自己，一路护送她到安全的村落歇息，让她冷静思考，并活了下来。他是荷雅门狄逃亡路上的第一个恩人。

里夫的村子她回不去，但一定要做点什么。荷雅门狄收拾完东西，步行了两英里的路，来到一处人迹罕至、山青水秀的幽谷。她徒手在灌木丛下挖了一个深深的墓坑，把里夫残缺的尸身和他生前形影不离的手链埋了进去，然后仔仔细细填上土，抚平土层，又拿来一捧小石子压在上面，采摘美丽的三色堇进行点缀，把这些事都做完后，荷雅门狄方才觉得满意。

“你得承认，我干这事儿，已经很有经验，很在行了。”对着野花团簇、微微隆起的小土包，她怆然一笑，“你还记得吗，里夫？”

坟墓用于寄托活人的哀思，但她余生很难再回到这个地方祭拜逝者，正如那些遗落在故乡为父母亲搭建的冰冷空冢，也不会再有见面的机会。又一个诅咒。她凉凉地想着。她要远离这片伤心地，把自己放逐到孤独陌生的世界，让所有的悔恨和思念，都随风而去。

前路漫长，荆棘丛生，还有更多未知的冒险和挑战在等待她。家人离她远去，雅麦斯被封印，她没有朋友，这世上再无她牵肠挂肚之人，这也正是孑然一身的荷雅门狄，真正的强大之处。

 

XVII

 

\- 九年前 -

黑夜总能遮蔽住蠢人窥伺的目光，便于进行一些白天不方便做的事。对身为超凡脱俗的龙术士，活在大众视野之外的白罗加而言，他向来深谙此道。

午夜时分，又正值隆冬时节，即使是繁华喧闹、车水马龙的布达城，此刻都已经沉入了梦乡。巷子两旁门户紧闭，黑灯瞎火，空无一人。街道静悄悄的，阒然无声，偶尔传来一两下犬吠。稀疏的月光洒落一地。树影摇曳，黑色的残枝如同鬼手随风摆荡。整座城市仿佛都死去了，空空荡荡，渺无人烟，只有白罗加一个人在街上，如孤魂一般行走。

不，还有一个伴他同行的男子，跟在他的后面。该男子裹着一件厚重的深棕色斗蓬，看起来很瘦，木柴般的骨架撑起他略有些驼背的身体，低着头跌跌撞撞走路的步态好似醉酒者。他偶尔会仰起脖子，甩一甩他那头落满烟灰的黑发，企图赶走自己颓靡不振的状态，这时候，脸上密匝匝的络腮胡子便会跟着抖动起来，像一丛被人践踏过的杂草，将他目测二十岁出头的年轻面容反衬得好像苍老了一倍。他面黄肌瘦的脸庞轮廓模糊，神情憔淡，委实像一个患了不治之症的人。男人时不时地咳嗽，尖锐的声音不禁听得人心脏发麻。尽管他一直用手捂着嘴，不使咳嗽声音扩大，却还是让与他一同赶路的白罗加感到心烦意乱。

“安静一点，再吵，我就拔掉你的舌头！”失去耐心的龙术士用力把男人的手臂往自己这边拉，贴住他的脸，恶声恶气地警告他。

男人意外地没有求饶。他踉跄了两步，伸手按住自己闷痛难忍的胸膛。他居然没按照自己设想的情节走，白罗加有点生气，但他很快就反应了过来。并不是他的威胁不管用，而是自己弄错了一件事。哪怕是哑巴，也依然会继续这烦人的咳嗽。

白罗加给了他一个白眼，把步子迈得更快了些。“快跟上。”

男人吃力地拖动自己的双脚，以求能跟上这位急躁的龙术士。“白……白罗加大人，”他颤声叫唤对方。这句“大人”让他听了颇愉快。“我想喝水。”

“你不是才喝过吗？”白罗加并没有转身看向他。

“可我嗓子疼得厉害，像火烧一样……咳咳，”他卑微地乞求着，“大人……我还想喝。”

“水水水。水早就被你喝光了！”龙术士不耐烦地咆哮起来，解下腰带上的空水壶，扔到他的脚旁，“我真该拔了你的舌头。”

男人低头咳了一阵，喉咙里发出呜咽的声音，然后，他把一直摁住胸口的手移到脸上，摸了摸自己消瘦憔悴的脸庞，“咳咳，舌头……我的舌头，还在吗？”

白罗加发出一声气恼又轻蔑的低吼，“废话。你舌头不在，你怎么能开口说话？我看你就是存心给我添乱！”

“可是，我已经感受不到，它的存在了……”男人自顾自说着，仿佛感受不到来自龙术士的怒火，神情一片木然，面色变得比刚才更难看了。他感觉自己正走向地狱，浑身上下都剧痛难忍，胸口最疼，仿佛插着锋利的箭矢。即使数次尝试用治愈魔法治疗它，都消除不了这股痛意。自己随时都会撑不住，屈服于死亡，他有这种预感。对此他充满了惶恐。

“哼，那干脆，我把它拔了？”白罗加瞪视他，脸与对方仅有一寸之遥，直到男人目光退缩，才终于消了一点气。

再放任他这么闹下去也不是办法。白罗加索性让魔力聚成一道结界，隔绝掉两人的声音。他可不希望把整条街都惊醒，让蠢笨如猪的凡人来妨碍自己的公务。

周围安静下来。夜的气息更加凝重。白罗加听到潺潺的流水声，向声源的方向确定了一下后，对男人说，“你再忍忍吧。前面有河。你要喝水就去那儿喝。”

“白罗加大人，您人真好……”男人佝偻着背，动作小心地向前探身，谦卑地问道，“您打算如何处置我？”

“你说呢？”

“我，我不知道。看在上帝的份儿上，请您发发慈悲……我家里还有一个年事已高、身患腿疾的老父亲……”男人对于自己被对方带到了一个全然陌生的城市感到恐惧，对这个能轻松把自己制服住的龙术士感到恐惧，他想回去，可他不是这家伙的对手。一路委曲求全卑躬屈膝，只为了他能够放过自己。哪怕他就这样把他扔在这儿，自生自灭，他也会感激涕零。

“哦？”白罗加突然看向他，以一种审视的目光。

“我已经受到惩罚了。我会真心悔过，不会再……咳咳……”

“你叫萨克基兰对吧？”龙术士打断他的话，脸上泛起一个并不愉快的笑容，利如猎豹的眼睛里闪着精光。“你该不会忘了，是我找到你家中，把你抓去卡塔特的吧？我当然知道你有个父亲，还是个教唆自己的儿子把龙族机密泄露给外人的好父亲。我有没有说错啊，萨克基兰？”

从白罗加恐吓的眼神中，萨克基兰感到了一阵彻骨的寒意，直往背脊上窜。这件事儿是他自己犯糊涂，贪杯误事，不小心说漏了嘴，和父亲毫不相干。他瞒了父亲二十多年，始终没有告诉他，自己是一个术士。他又怎会知情呢？可是，如果自己再这样叫嚷下去，激怒这个男人，保不准父亲真会被扣上莫须有的罪名，被这个狠心的龙术士迫害。他可经受不住这种种的颠簸和凌|辱啊。

“噢，你爸的这个儿子，也不算太蠢嘛。”白罗加笑得自鸣得意。

这招果然奏效。萨克基兰果然乖乖闭上了嘴。尽管他歪歪斜斜亦步亦趋的窝囊样子还是那么滑稽可笑，但好歹不会再烦到自己了。白罗加终于有时间沉下心来，想一想该怎样处置这个男人。

他是生活在匈牙利东部德布勒森村落里的人，一个第二等级、曾为卡塔特办过事儿，但并非常驻密探的年轻术士。白罗加不能把他带回他的家，让他继续胡乱说话，向左邻右舍传递龙族的消息。得把他放逐到一个没人认识他的地方。思来想去后，白罗加最终把萨克基兰带到了布达，这座曾遭受过野蛮的蒙古人摧残的城市。

他们从市中心走到城郊的河岸，这里建筑稀少，视野非常开阔，远处有一片仿佛浓缩般的宫殿的大型公墓群林立在薄雾中，灰白的石料冷肃而老旧，蛛网密布，似乎已处于无人看管和打扫的状态。白罗加带着萨克基兰来到岸边，走下倾斜的河堤，宽阔无垠、波光粼粼的多瑙河在眼前铺展开来，萨克基兰顿时像闻到油味儿的老鼠似的，立刻扑了过去，还险些滑了一跤。他俯下身子，趴在河滩的石子上，不顾河水是否干净，用手把它们疯狂舀进嘴里，看样子是真的渴坏了。但他喝得越多，吐得也越多。然后，又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，撕心裂肺。

眼看萨克基兰躬着身体呕吐起来，白罗加鄙视地叹了口气，为他的丑态而摇头。像这种爱嚼舌根的家伙，最好的惩处方式便是割了他的舌头，叫他再也不能逞口舌之快，危害到龙族。然而，龙王的惩罚似乎比白罗加想象的还要重。

他不知道两位龙王对这家伙具体做了什么。自他被轰出龙神殿，由自己护送回人界后，他的精神状态就急剧地下降了。白罗加逮到他的时候，他刚从睡梦中醒来，一身酒味还没有完全褪尽。他在前一天夜里喝多了酒，一时没管住嘴巴，向几个街坊邻居大肆宣扬龙族选拔龙术士，力战达斯机械兽人族拯救世界的故事，正好被一个为龙族打工的密探撞见，告发到龙王那里。龙王原本派去缉拿萨克基兰的是一个守护者，有个古里古怪的名字，叫作T。此人加入卡塔特已逾十四载，龙王这会儿才想起来他还有件重要的任务没办完——做一件对人界有意义的事，宣告此生与人类世界的诀别，从此全身心投入到侍奉龙族的事业中。这是每一位守护者都必须完成的任务。多数守护者会在来到卡塔特的一年两内就把这个特殊的“告别仪式”完成，任务内容多为协助密探或龙术士打击异族；T却搁置至今。刚巧龙术士们都在卡塔特，他们受龙王之邀，驻守在山上抗敌，奎特尔梅便把这事儿告诉了白罗加。龙王是不是老糊涂了？白罗加听到后，差点这么说出来。他一面为龙王居然疏忽了T的“仪式”而倍感惊讶，一面盘算着要在他们给T传令前抢下这桩任务。

区区一名资历尚浅的守护者，自然不是白罗加的对手。他成功把原属于T的任务揽入怀中，风风火火地下界去拘捕犯人。捉拿萨克基兰的过程轻松而愉快。他把这嘴碎的术士绑到龙神殿，好让龙王惩治他。当他们处理完毕，命白罗加把人送回人界后，他发现，萨克基兰虽然酒醒了，身上也看不出什么外伤，但他的精神却整个垮掉了。纵使是对多国酷|刑皆有研究、天生就带着施|虐|狂倾向，乐于用独特而有趣的方法折磨人的白罗加，都不得不钦佩于两位族长的手段。按照他的预想，对付这种泄密者，除了用催眠黑魔法洗掉他的记忆，或者干脆杀了他，让他永远把嘴闭紧外，还能有什么法子呢？但显然，龙王另有打算。

在上门捉拿萨克基兰前，白罗加就已经处理了他麻烦的邻居们，同村的人都被洗脑了一遍，清除了当日的记忆。萨克基兰的村落不大，事发后第二天就捅到了龙王那里，龙王对此事高度重视，为防止事态升级，进行了最快速度的补救，应该不至于外泄。尽管萨克基兰的激情叙述只是被众人当作了醉话，引起哄堂大笑后并没人真的相信，但卡塔特对于族群的机密向来看得很严，所有相关者都必须做到保密，凡是违反这条铁律的人，都要重办。

他把受了处罚的萨克基兰护送回来。龙王没有明确指示他的去处，但白罗加知道对待这个问题必须慎重。要不要杀了他呢。白罗加盯着在河边呕吐的萨克基兰，嘴角勾起一个毫无暖意的冷笑。反正这事儿只有天知地知，就算龙王日后知道了，也不会怪罪自己。

河的对岸是佩斯城。它与布达城遥遥相对，分别坐落于多瑙河中游的东西岸，可算是姐妹城，合称为佩斯-布达。但二者的遭遇却是天壤之别。对面的城市是废墟和瓦砾组成的世界，城墙被攻破，房屋和居民被肆意烧杀掳掠，生灵涂炭。有佩斯的惨状在眼前，布达的损失反而显得有些微不足道。战后，国王曾下令重建佩斯城，构筑起更加坚固的城堡和围墙，然而战争的伤痕至今都没有完全在那座城市磨灭。那里也被东方的蛮子蹂|躏了，和家乡一样。

说起大马士革的陷落，正巧和阿尔斐杰洛的叛乱是同一年。这座被誉为“人间花园、地上天堂”的伟大古都，不堪蒙古人的狂轰滥炸而沦陷。虽然城市很快就获得了独立，然而白罗加那栋被玫瑰花环绕的华丽宅邸，却在战争中摧毁了。自那时起，他多数时间都生活在卡塔特，应龙王的要求，抵御刹耶军队的进攻。除了神龙不见尾的修齐布兰卡，在孤塔监狱服刑的卢奎莎，以及被投闲置散的乔贞外，所有能叫来的龙术士，都集中在了卡塔特，与达斯机械兽人族军队进行长期抗战。故国和家园的伤痛，逐渐泯灭在白罗加的记忆之中，没有在他的心里留下多少伤感。如今，当眺望多瑙河对岸遍体鳞伤的佩斯城的这一刻，他忽然意识到，自己在过去太沉缅于龙术士的事务，忽略了很多就在自己身边的东西。

“咳……咳咳咳……！”

萨克基兰强烈、恼人的咳嗽声，击沉了白罗加的忧思。他看到，岸边的男人仰倒在地上，突然拼命抓挠起自己的前胸。厚实的冬衣被他的指甲扣得皱巴巴。他痛苦哀号，嘴边有刚刚咳出的血。

“好疼啊……这里好疼啊……！”胸口像有火在烧，痛得他每根肋骨都要烂掉了。他想喝水，把它浇灭，可是却越来越痛。“……为什么……不能让它消失啊！”

被萨克基兰死命拉扯的衣襟下，露出了一片黑苍苍的皮肤。白罗加的眼睛像豹子一样锐利，瞄到了它。他不由分说冲上去，撕掉了他的衣物，让那块漆黑溃烂的皮肤彻底袒|露出来。无视萨克基兰痛苦的呻|吟声，白罗加的大脑飞速运转。

他想，自己怎么就把这玩意儿给遗忘了呢？

他从毕业到现在一次也没有用过那个被明令禁止的极恶法术，哪怕他曾经起过念头，要在接受忠诚度检验的密探身上测试它的效果，最后却还是不了了之。是的，诅咒的黑魔法——龙族的王竟然带头违反这道禁令？看来他们对龙族机密被泄露一事非常震怒，对萨克基兰相当憎恶。

他们想用很慢的速度杀死他，让他饱受折磨和痛苦。如果他中的当真是无法可救、无药可解的诅咒，那就不必再纠结是否该杀掉他的问题了。

白罗加的眼睛眯起来，划过了那片公墓。整座墓园都充满了阴森的鬼气，很是渗人。一丝同样渗人的微笑，绽放在他的嘴角。

最后，萨克基兰“自由”了。他确实如自己所愿，得到了一个自生自灭的地方，一座死人墓。

萨克基兰在看到龙术士凝视墓园诡异一笑时，就预料到他要对自己做什么。虚弱的他连魔法都使不出来，只能靠自己的脚力来逃跑。他拿出自己最大的力气，手脚并用，拼了命地往岸上爬。白罗加一个箭步冲出去，“幻影”到他身前，抡起一拳把他击倒在地，然后一顿暴打。消磨掉萨克基兰仅存的体力后，白罗加把他拖入了一座保存较为完好的公墓地下室中，给他找来一把椅子，又扒开棺椁盖头，拿出一块陪葬的精美针织毛毯替他御寒，恶毒地营造出一种要将他时日无多的余生都困在这里的氛围。

临走前，白罗加怀着恶意，做了两件事，先是给萨克基兰的脑中植入了一条命令：不许自杀。再来，他在公墓外布置了几道结界，把墓穴封死，任萨克基兰在里面嚎叫。

“求求你，不要啊……放我出去！放我出去！”

白罗加心情愉悦地听着那阵阵无助嘶哑的哀求，最后，设下了隔音结界的屏障，彻底埋没他的声音。

完成了这桩差事后，白罗加意犹未尽。他不想那么快回去。蒙古军扫荡了他从小到大居住的城市后，他就一直待在卡塔特山脉，以“龙之爪”的客居别墅为家。龙王需要他。即使明知道攻不破卡塔特铜墙铁筑的结界，疯狂的敌人也仍旧在不断发动猛攻。上一轮攻势刚在两周前结束，不知何时会掀起新的一战。

“……嗯？”忽然，白罗加把脖子扭向了身后的一个角落，脸上满足的表情僵硬了，变得犹豫而警惕。在他望着的建筑物背阴处，有一团魔力源。他细细品评着它，眼睛流露出一丝惊讶。“你就这样躲在阴影里，不出来和我见面吗？”他用对熟人打招呼的友好声音问道。

“你的洞察力还是一如往常敏锐，完全骗不过你呢。”月光照亮了那人铂金色的短卷发，一个熟悉又颀长的身影从阴暗处移步出来，是柏伦格。他与白罗加对视，薄而红的嘴唇牵起一个温文尔雅的笑。

“你都没有费心隐藏，还指望我发现不了？那我成什么了。”白罗加往前走了两步，对他笑脸相迎，心里却有些忧虑。不知不觉间，友人的魔力已和自己不相上下了。他一直都知道柏伦格的野心，但也一直非常放心地把他收在身边留用。他们俩是同一类人，爱追名逐利，对人生和世界的看法都很像。但现在，他觉得柏伦格的眼神和从前不一样了。自从阿尔斐杰洛死后，他就变得急不可耐起来。“你一直跟着我？”他倒不担心柏伦格会对他有什么企图，或背叛自己，他只是惊讶于柏伦格竟然在没有外勤任务时，擅自离开了卡塔特。

“我想看看你会怎么料理那个男人。”柏伦格笑了笑，看了一眼白罗加身后的废弃陵墓，眼中有寒光一闪而过。“你把他锁在这里面了？真是个好去处。”

“他是龙王不愿饶恕的犯人，罪孽深重。就让他一边腐臭发烂，一边用余生反省自己的错误吧。”白罗加毫无怜悯之意地说完，走上前，拍了下柏伦格的肩膀。“走，今晚陪陪我，找个地方喝酒。”

以往，他只要一完成任务，就会立即回卡塔特向族长复命，并趁机邀功。成为龙术士后的这么多年，他一直都是如此。今天，他的表现却有点反常。柏伦格对此感到很惊奇。但是看见他满脸期待的样子，便答应下来。

两人跑遍全城，才好不容易找到家通宵营业的小酒馆。在吧台打盹的老板听见有人光临的声音后，马上抖擞起精神，为两名深夜造访的陌生客人热情地送上了他们需要的麦芽酒和鸡肉。白罗加又问他要了些培根，烘蛋，和新鲜的葡萄，几乎把他忙坏了。当热气腾腾的美味食物堆满桌子后，柏伦格终于意识到这场饭局与平常有所不同。虽然他们在一起吃过很多次饭，但今晚，白罗加的兴致却格外高昂，都把保卫卡塔特的使命抛到了脑后。

他们开始喝酒，随意聊了些生活上的事儿。当酒保过来添酒上菜时，他们会停止攀谈，等他走远。谈话从家长里短逐渐过渡到他们最为关心、并且真正想要交流的事，最后是柏伦格率先谈及正题。

“你抢来了这个属于守护者的任务，一眨眼功夫就把差事办妥了，老头子没有表彰你？”身处卡塔特之外的地方，使这位龙术士不再有所顾忌，能充分释放自己的天性。以往对龙族两名族长的爱戴实属情非所愿，柏伦格没有用尊敬的称谓去称呼他们，暴露出他表里不一、阳奉阴违的本质。

“他们没批评我就不错了，还希望能得到表扬？白日做梦！”白罗加怨声载道地说，猛喝了一口酒。在议事厅把萨克基兰交给两位族长，企求他们的奖赏时，火龙王冷眼相待，充耳不闻，海龙王皮笑肉不笑，故意装傻的那一幕情景，蹦入了他的脑海，挥之不去。

即使友人的话音里充满了怒气，柏伦格的目光也毫不退缩。“是不是他们觉得你不该出手，管这桩闲事？”

“在他们心里，我一直都在多管闲事。”白罗加冷哼道。

“怎么今天怨气冲冲的啊？”柏伦格把身子探向前，凝视着坐在另一侧的男人的脸。“吾友，何必为一个犯了戒的酒鬼置气。”

“与他无关。我气的是我自己。一直以来，我都在和自己过不去。”白罗加一边说着，一边去拿酒保刚送上桌来的一壶新酒，把见底的杯子重新倒满，然后豪饮起来，第一口就喝掉了一半。

“为什么这样说？”

“我又不傻。这些年，我也算看透了。哪怕我做得再多，再好，他们也不会多眷顾我一眼。”

“他们确实不太……”柏伦格话说一半，又缩了回去。

“公平？”他替他补完。“对我，还是对你？”

“当然是对你。”柏伦格眼睛朝低处瞥了瞥，小声嘟哝着，“我可没资格抱怨。”

“别傻了。”白罗加冷笑一声。醉意让他的额头有些发胀。他伸手揉了一揉，把眼睛闭上，想小憩一会儿。

为得到他梦寐以求的那个宝座，他谋划了许多年，却屡屡落选，品尝过数次失败。阿尔斐杰洛，雅士帕尔。每当他得知龙王属意于一个名不见经传的新人时，他都要遭受一次打击。他在输给乔贞后，大气一场，在阿尔斐杰洛上位时，更是气得七窍生烟。当雅士帕尔出现后，他虽然和雅麦斯共谋，除掉了这个可恶的少年，但他发现自己已经生不起气来了。后来，他逐渐意识到，对首席之名的追逐是件很无聊的事儿。撇开卡塔特，在现实生活中，他什么都不缺，无需为生计发愁，又有常人不及的寿命和力量，何不用自己的这些本钱，去追求些实际的东西。他完全有能力参与政治角逐，选取一位贵族或王族的主君当自己的摇钱树。凭他的本领，谋得一官半职自是轻而易举，荣华富贵也会应有尽有。事实上，他确实曾这么做过。

他年轻时，阿拔斯王朝和法蒂玛王朝早已衰落，先后受其统治的大马士革及附近的地区逐渐荒芜，被阿拉伯世界遗忘，社会秩序和经济生活江河日下。在这个混乱时期，白罗加没有机会崭露头角。他当时的生活重心，全部都扑在龙术士的事业上。但是，随着塞尔柱土克曼人入主这片土地后，城市迎来了复兴，白罗加也看到了机会。1071年，塞尔柱帝国的第二任苏丹“狮子”阿尔普·阿尔斯兰率军大败了拜占庭帝国，将小亚细亚大片领土收入囊中，白罗加抱着玩乐的心态参与了那场战役，意外获得军功，赚取了一笔封赏，由此发迹。数年后，第三任苏丹马立克·沙平定国内叛乱的战斗中，白罗加也有出力。马立克·沙死后，诸子争位，国内疯狂混战，王朝逐渐走向分裂，大马士革的主人像走马观花一样来来去去，白罗加没有随意站队，选择闭门不出，蛰伏起来。他在1148年第二次十字军东征期间再次现身于大众眼前，给当时的军政总督穆因丁·阿纳尔捐献物资，并帮助守城。他向来缺乏经商的天赋，先后做了几次生意都受挫，便高薪聘请精通生钱之道的管事，把手头上香料、烟草和铸币的生意都托付给他们，同时依靠权贵的力量攫取财富。他服务的权贵自然也没有辜负他，数次积极入世的收益，使他得到了Sheikh（谢赫）的荣誉头衔，一处城市中心的地产，五任妻子，如云的美妾，和数不清的仆人。他没有永远的主公，只有永恒的利益，在不同的达官显贵身边为功名利禄奔波。每当一个新王朝、新政权出现，他总能独善其身，如常青树般屹立不倒。聪明谨慎的白罗加当然不会因为缠身于俗务而忘记藏好自己的身份。为了瞒住自己不会衰老的事实，他参见政要或公开露面时，总是乔装打扮，不显真容，且使用过众多假名，还曾经自导自演把Sheikh的头衔传给自己假扮的“儿子”和“孙子”，以继续维持这份尊荣。尽管这在法理上并不是能世袭的称号，也曾有人议论纷纷，但是在大马士革这号称天国之城的地方，能如此风光无限，累积几辈子都花不完的财富，成为一方豪强，无疑是谁都艳羡的事。荣光，和尊严，这是卡塔特永远不会带给他的东西。

只要在遵守保密协议的前提下，一直拼搏下去，金钱、地位、名望，自然随他采撷，享之不尽。可是，在过去260余年的生命中，他却把大部分精力都给了卡塔特，在守护者中间培植亲信，醉心于首席之位的争夺。他不想涉足政坛太深，也是为了保护龙族、保护龙术士的秘密。如果他全力钻营，投身政治，绝不只有今天这点收获，早就官运亨通，富贵双收，成为真正的人生大赢家了。

“你知道最近密探们在忙些什么吗？”柏伦格小心翼翼的询问，把白罗加的思绪拉回现实。

他慢慢睁开眼睛，按了按自己的头，视线穿过指间的缝隙，朝桌对面的友人看去。“我哪里会不知道。他们在为龙王奔走，物色新的首席龙术士人选。”

“不愧是你，消息总是特别灵通。卡塔特不管什么事儿，都瞒不过你的眼睛。”柏伦格话中，有阿谀奉承的意味。

“瞧瞧你，尽说些酸话。”白罗加目光向下，轻晃起杯中的酒液。

被这么拿话呛了一下，柏伦格郁闷地瘪了瘪嘴，没出声。他给自己叉了一片培根，但没有马上吃。

“你也别试探了。我早就知道，你想做首席。”白罗加凝视手中残酒，毫无预兆地说道。他感觉，与自己相对而坐的男子，呼吸开始急促了。

心思被看穿的柏伦格金眸微怔，满脸不可思议，眼珠子都快瞪出来了，但很快，他就将惊诧的情绪收敛进平时温和敦厚、文质彬彬的面具里，冷静了下来。“是，我想。”他如实回答。在这个男人面前，他没什么可隐瞒的。

“那你就放手去争取吧。只是别指望我能提供给你什么助力。”白罗加草草说道，“我不会阻碍你，但也不会帮你。”

不同于刚才被揭穿心中所想时的窘迫，这一次，柏伦格的脸上没有任何表情，眼睛直直盯着他，仿佛在问：为什么。

“我不知道该怎么劝你。我曾经那样痴迷于那个宝座，如果我劝你，你准会笑话我，说我故作清高，过河拆桥。”微醺状态下的这名男子，泛着水雾的琥珀色眼睛迷离而难以捉摸，嘴角浮现出一个浅淡的笑意，“我只是最近想明白了一个道理。应该花时间让别人取悦我，而不是花时间去取悦别人。我们的时间几近无限，福泽绵长，但也是仅有一次的人生，无法重头来过。活得精彩、舒心，最重要。”

听着他语带怜悯的劝慰，柏伦格非但没觉得好受，反而百爪挠心，愤懑不平。“人的命运，并非不可改变。”他原就白皙的脸颊，此刻更显苍白，甚至慢慢阴沉了下来。

“我也这么相信。”白罗加抢过话语权，不给他置喙的机会。“通过学识，才华，和人脉，一个人只要愿意付出，总能够改变命运，得到自己想要的东西，但是，当这个东西屡次辜负了你，你就不该继续对它热脸相迎。你该扔了它，再吐上两口唾沫。”

“你一定是醉了。”柏伦格在位子上焦躁地挪动着，嘴里抱怨道，“我真是服了你。不会喝酒，就不要喝那么多那么急嘛。”

“你果然不想听我的劝。但我还是要说。因为，你是我的朋友。”

“你到底想说什么啊？”

“我想说，有些不属于你的梦，永远也不会属于你。”歪斜着身子，白罗加把残酒灌入喉中，脸上尽是自嘲。在又给自己倒上一杯麦芽酒并大口喝掉后，他突然哈哈大笑起来，惹得吧台边的老板和酒保不禁侧目。

“……”柏伦格默默地看完他倒酒喝酒，一句话也没说，心里不是滋味。不知为何，他突然很想起身就这么甩袖离开。

“我终于能告别那片煎熬的苦海了。可惜没能更早看开，解脱自己。”把身体完整地靠向椅背，白罗加仰头看向酒馆的天花板，笑着自答，“不过，人生就是如此。”

一切的根源，在于自己欲壑难填，满坑满谷都是无休止的奢望，自己将自己囿于恶性的旋涡。偶尔退开一步，朝前望去，他发现，眼前是一片海阔天空。

厌倦了与龙王的斗智斗勇，厌倦了自作多情，厌倦了不断献殷勤却不断遭受冷遇，厌倦了卡塔特的一切。他觉得自己一直是一条睡着的狼，现在，他终于觉醒了。

“着眼于现实，多关心关心身边的人和事情吧，柏伦格！你该感谢这动荡的时世，总能给既有心又肯努力的人捞到好处。”白罗加眨动着一只眼睛，对他冁然一笑。

友人脸上的笑容，真挚到让柏伦格不禁觉得，他压根不认识眼前这个人。莫非他极擅伪装，以致于这么多年都骗过了自己？

不，他之所以让柏伦格感到陌生，是因为他变了。富足安逸的生活，把他的进取之心都磨没了。这个曾经意气飞扬，眼睛透着自信，永远奔走在追求成功的道路上，想着如何实现心中的目标，无论做什么都力争上游，即使遭遇挫折也不会灰心和迷茫的男人，如今却成了一个怯懦怕事的胆小鬼，屈服于人性的软弱和一时不如意的现实，再也不值得自己追随和尊敬。他帮助他斗倒了二代首席。等柏伦格自己终于有勇气站出来为自己的理想去奋斗时，他却打起了退堂鼓。他因为自己擢升首席不成，仕途不顺畅，就要把我成功的可能都给抹杀掉吗？这个懦夫！混蛋！

柏伦格将内心的嘶鸣藏于幽深之处。他放松脸上紧绷着的肌肉，挤出一个温和如常的笑容，动情地对白罗加说，“你的话使我深受启发。你的豁达和开明更让我由衷钦佩。愿耶和华和安拉保佑你，我的朋友。”

而我，不会放弃。

 

XVIII

 

\- 五年前 -

生活在卡塔特山脉的龙族，从诞生之初，就将自己封闭在被结界环绕的深山里，断绝和外部的任何联系。

西元五世纪，达斯机械兽人族的存在被逐渐发现，龙族从那时候起，就开始与这个外来的邪恶种族对抗，距今已有七百余年的历史。

然而，双方战斗的过程对龙族而言充满了挫折和艰辛。三次恶魔降伏战后，两位龙王饱尝了龙种凋零的痛苦。终于，他们对独自对抗异族感到心余力绌，难以支撑，不得不想出一个苦闷的对策。他们强迫自己改变对低等生物人类的历来看法，开始与人类中被称作术士的这类人建立盟约。这些术士由于自身孱弱的身体素质，空有强大的力量却依旧免不了盛年早亡的命运。他们被引进卡塔特，龙族的首领把族中的子民如同贡品一样送给这些人类术者，以达成互相合作的协定。两位龙王做出这个决断，仅仅是看中了这群人的技艺。

龙术士是他们最后的王牌。在随后的战斗中，这些与龙族结盟的人类战士发挥了惊人的作用，终于让龙族的高层觉得物有所值。

仅仅为了证明长久的坚持并非徒劳无功，仅仅为了证明当年的痛苦决定是英明和正确的，为了搜刮到足够多的趁手兵器，为了确证龙族能够长期依靠外人的帮助生存下去，龙王拼命想把龙术士控制在手，让他们成为延续龙族这棵大树的养分。对龙王来说，缔结契约的龙术士对契约到底满不满意，到底在想什么，这种问题从来就不在考虑的范围内。

在狭长坚实的空中石道上，有两个人在行走，远远看去，像两只蚂蚁一般缓速蠕动，这使他们更容易被人们长久地盯视和注意。

稍作观察，会看到那是一个灰色长衫、满头银丝的老人，拉着一个身穿浅黄色亚麻布裙、身材消瘦矮小的小女孩。他们相依为伴，好像爷爷领着自己的孙女。

“这里就是龙族生活的地方了。”老人攥着小女孩的手，语重心长地对她说，声音慈祥而温和，“也是你今后生活的地方。”

“……”小女孩稍稍抬了下头，尽力睁大自己的眼睛，看向老人的脸，而后又飞快地朝四周扫视着。虹膜透如浅蓝色的水晶，映现出美丽的山水风光，眸底的光芒却一片混沌，宛如一潭死水。

“我把你领到这里来，都是为了你好。像你这样的身体，只有求得龙族的垂涎和照拂，才可能获救。这是唯一的生机。现在回去那是害了你。我知道你很想回家，很想见父母，但你必须学会忍耐。我早就和这儿的朋友联络好了，你已经被成功引荐给这里的王，作为你的老师，我很高兴你通过了他们的初步测验。你的资质，你的潜力，都足以让龙族惊叹。也不枉费我千辛万苦为你牵线的这片心。”

老人名叫林恩，是女孩的师父，他一路上都苦口婆心地说着，但女孩一句话也没有回应。他已经开解过弟子许多次，谆谆告诫，把投靠龙族的利弊都与她分析透彻，可每次都得不到她的积极反馈，好像他对话的是空气。

“你听见我说的话了吗，荷雅门狄？”暂作停顿之后，他如此问道，温和的语调里出现了一丝烦躁。

被唤作荷雅门狄的小女孩再次抬起头，朝身为自己师父的这名老术士看过去。她冰蓝色的双眼美丽而清澈，却有一个致命的缺陷，目光无神呆滞，不具半点神采，就好像盲人一般。她背负着远超自身体魄和年龄所持带的力量，它们在一步步榨取她的健康，她必须贡献出自己身体的一部分——视觉，听觉——满足它们的需求，方可将生命维持下去。人类的五种感觉器官中，她已经几乎丧失了两感。在体内庞大魔力的不断侵吞下，视力已衰减到只能勉强分辨十公分以内静止物体的地步，听力也大不如前，除非贴着她的耳朵，才能完全听明白对方在说什么。

她鼓动咽喉，轻轻“嗯”了一声，自己也不确定自己有没有回答，然后，把眼睑缓缓垂下。她不想白费工夫去窥探师父的脸色。再怎么把眼睛瞪大，也看不清楚。至于飘在远处的那些美妙旖旎的风景，她就更加无福欣赏了。

一老一少缓步而行，径直前往龙族的王所在的宫殿。在攀上主峰“龙之巅”后，看热闹的人逐渐增多。龙族、守护者各自分散开来，审视这对师徒。细碎的讨论声飘向荷雅门狄耳畔。即使她的感官再迟钝再木讷，她也能凭直觉觉察出周围有很多人在看自己。

“大家都在谈论你，对你非常期待。”老人贴心告知，轻快的语气里洋溢着赞叹，和一丝不易察觉的……妒忌。“他们希望你拯救这个正走向没落的古老族群，带他们走出低谷。”

荷雅门狄艰难地听着，努力让自己不要错过他话中的内容。“他们……喜欢我？”她犹犹豫豫地问。

“当然。”

“为什么？”

林恩用确定的语调作答，“因为，他们把你当作救世主。”

在老术士的搀扶下，女孩摇摇晃晃走路的身影，引起了所有围观人群一致的反响。她必定是被高原反应折磨得不行了吧，人们猜测着。而真相是，荷雅门狄根本瞧不清脚下的路，才会磕磕绊绊，举步维艰，周围人不绝于耳的议论声充斥着她的耳边，可她又听不真切，只觉得吵，大脑昏昏沉沉得就像有无数只小虫在肆意叫唤。从四岁起就伴随她的奇异病症，使她对头痛不止、呼吸困难的这些高原病症状，意外地获得了免疫。和衰弱症施加给她的痛苦相比，卡塔特山脉高海拔的低氧环境所引起的不适，实在是不值一提的小病。

“马上就到了。龙王的宫殿就在眼前。”握着弟子虚弱的小手，感受到她的疲倦，老人更加小心地搀住她，激励道，“好徒弟，再坚持一下。”

弟子的魔力尽管庞大，但是却时聚时散，很让人揪心。她小小年纪就面临英年早逝的悲运，对照之下，她沧桑年迈、满面风霜的老师父，委实是一个懂得养生之道的人，活了六旬高龄，在术士这类人中间绝对是个老寿星。然而，在林恩漫长的魔导研习生涯中，费尽心力也只停留在第三等级的上游，没能突破至更高的境界。而自己年幼的徒弟，却青出于蓝而胜于蓝，居然有成为龙术士的潜能。他时常因为她万里挑一的天赋暗生嫉妒之心，但现在，他必须抛下它，圆满地完成这件任务。一个合格的师父，要时刻关爱自己体弱多病的弟子。他不介意多花些时间，表现自己的和善。

荷雅门狄深呼吸了几次，让魔力流遍她的全身。这感觉很熟悉，很温暖，也很短暂。这一刻，魔力成了她的全部。它赋予，亦剥夺。除了它，荷雅门狄一无所有。

女孩倔强地抬起自己模糊的双眼，望着曲折山路上高高的峻峰之顶。华美的宫殿，正横亘在上方，能治愈她的“药”，便在那里。

当师徒二人步行到神殿外开阔平坦的广场时，守护者们终于能近距离瞻望这位未来的第三任首席的容姿了。这年幼的小女孩还没正式报到，便已经先声夺人摘得了那项桂冠。接下来不过是走走程序，做做样子，一切早就尘埃落定。人们不禁猜测，她究竟有什么魔力，竟能受龙王如此抬举。他们对她好奇极了，紧紧地围住她和老人，不断朝她挥手，大笑，吹口哨。守护者奎特尔梅做得最出格，他从人群中冲了出来，站在二人面前大吼一声，假装阻拦这对师徒继续前进，以此来吓唬荷雅门狄。面对这群粗鄙大汉的示威和挑逗，小女孩没有惊讶，没有害怕，更没有流露出厌恶，稚嫩的面容毫无表情，对周围的哄闹漠不关心，表现出超越实际年龄的冷漠和阴沉。

宽敞宏伟的龙神殿议事大厅，正进行着一场师徒二人不知道的对话。

“对那个人类小女孩儿的魔力探测情况怎么样了，奥诺马伊斯？”王座上的火龙王注视台阶下恭敬站立的海龙族男子，面容一片肃然。

“没有危害性。她的魔力相当强，就如当年的……雅士帕尔一样。但她不会吞噬别人的魔力。”由魔导团诸长老一致公推出来的龙术士候补生指定训练师的奥诺马伊斯，一如既往地袒|露着自己伤痕累累、满是勋章的上半身躯体。他略略低头，朝两位老族长致以崇敬的礼节，回答的言语谨慎而又笃定。

“这很好。”如果连经验丰富、老成持重的奥诺马伊斯都这么说，火龙王自然放心多了。他满意地轻捋胡须，浅红色的眼瞳闪烁出锐利的光，“鉴于异族可能的侵犯，我们必须尽快让她毕业，把训练周期缩短。半年后，给我们一个令人满意的首席。”

“半年？这么匆促？”

“我们知道时间有些紧张，但必须如此。”海龙王用指甲敲击了一下金属扶手，话声中透着他固有的威严和一丝紧迫感，“我们只能给你半年的时间。”

“这简直是胡来。”奥诺马伊斯不假思索地摇头否定道，“时间缩短那么多，训练强度无疑会大大增加，那女孩儿的身子骨绝对吃不消。难道雅士帕尔的悲剧，还不够你们警醒吗？”

说起那个心灵纯洁无垢、却能无情夺取他人生命力的、天才而早逝的少年，奥诺马伊斯的心里就充满愧疚。上天给了他最好的天赋，也给了他最差的身体。如今，新一任的预备首席也将面临相同的难题。不把这个问题解决，只会重演当年的惨剧。

“这个小女孩，就像雅士帕尔一样，魔力的储量异常充沛，兼容性却极差。”为了让族长理解其中的难处，转圜心意，奥诺马伊斯继续劝说道，“这种空有庞大魔力、却与魔力本身并不契合的体质是极其脆弱和罕见的。请允许我斗胆以前两任首席龙术士乔贞和阿尔斐杰洛进行类比，假使他们没有与龙族签订契约获得长生，最多也只能活到三十岁。但是这位少女，天生一副差体质，二十岁便是极限，十五六岁就夭折亦极有可能。她今年才十二岁。当年雅士帕尔上山时，还比她大两岁。以她的羸弱体质，进行长达两年的训练，根本熬不过。半年就更不行。要在半年内掌握其他龙术士学习两年的东西，训练强度将变得何等恐怖。她一定撑不下来。还望二位族长能够三思。”

火龙王为奥诺马伊斯轻率而冗长的进言感到心烦。他双眉紧蹙，斜睨对方。“你的担心，我们早有预料，也早就有所安排。正是考虑到她身体欠佳，我们才打算先让她与我族成员举行共生契约的缔结仪式，然后再开始训练。只要有我族的强大生命力作为保障，给她提供庇护，你那些危言耸听的言论就都不成问题。这绝对是一项格外的恩典。”

火龙王所言不虚。先签约，后训练，最后受封，这确实从无先例，因此奥诺马伊斯才感到非常震惊。但同时，他也深感欣慰。他的新弟子是幸运的，得到了龙王的意外青睐，不必再走雅士帕尔的老路了。

“感谢你们。”他激动地说。

“奥诺马伊斯，你务必要把这个女孩儿训练成一个足可为我族抵御一切外敌的强大龙术士，成为我们的新臂膀。”火龙王有些厌倦与这名长老的谈话了。他决定快些结束它。“从前，在你的手上丢掉了一个首席。这一次，不要再让我等失望。”

接受命令的训练师深深鞠躬，退出大殿时，心里面不断回味火龙王刚才的话……啊，是的，他还在为当年自己没能劝说修齐布兰卡接任首席而生气。那个我行我素、固执而富有主见的弟子，拒绝从乔贞手中接过首席的位子，火龙王曾要求奥诺马伊斯出面劝服他。然而老师却选择站在弟子这边，尊重他的选择，把火龙王惹得很不开心。他是个固执强横的老人，一个独断专行、说一不二的统治者，对他人的过失和亏欠向来记得很深，不过奥诺马伊斯却没想到，他竟然能耿耿于怀那么久。

奥诺马伊斯是所有龙术士的导师，负责传道授业和解惑，让他们能最大限度发挥自己的魔法天赋，同时，更要点拨他们好好做人。可是，他常常为后者力不从心。他有信心把这些候补生培养成才，但他们之后的道路，在人生重要关卡上面临的选择，他就无法替他们做主了。在他手下，曾出现过数名误入歧途，拥抱邪恶的学生。他这个不称职的老师，要如何教会新来的女孩儿为人处世的道理，如何保证今后的弟子不再犯错呢？

疲惫地叹了口气，满身伤痕的训练师走出议事大厅。切勿顾此失彼，自寻烦恼。他告诫自己。为龙族培养出一个强大的战士才是最关键的。只把手头的这件事情做好，别的什么都不要想。

“那么，是时候去请我那个忤逆子孙了。看他这回还能耍什么花招。”待奥诺马伊斯的身影完全消失后，火龙王转过头来，严肃地对海龙王说。门口值班站岗的守护者十分钟前刚来通报过，那对人类师徒正等候在神殿外面的广场。仪式的主角之一已然就位，只待另一位主角登场了。

“不是我说，他那个脾气，只怕要抵死相抗。”海龙王有些担心。

“那也没用。绑也要把他绑过去。这次说什么都不能再让他蒙混过关。”火龙王无奈而沉重地叹息着，“他是我的后裔，应该起到模范带头的作用。只怪他不如你的后裔布里斯那样懂事，一点也不知道为我分忧。拖到现在才让他履行这个义务，我很惭愧。今天一定要把这事儿办妥！”

他们差人通知诸位长老，邀他们出席仪式作见证，随后，两位龙王便亲自出马，赶向了目的地——“龙之巅”半山腰属于雅麦斯的龙穴。

里面的人似乎早已预感命运的到来，没让他们等太久，含着愠色的脸庞就从洞穴的阴影中露了出来。

雅麦斯双眼通红，瞪着自己的始祖。他和海龙王一起来堵自己的门。这简直是突袭。自打密探为卡塔特举荐了新的首席龙术士适合者后，龙王要雅麦斯献身的谣传便在山间传开了，可事实上，两位族长从没有和他谈论过有关契约的任何话题，一直吊着他的侥幸心理，好像在用很慢的速度判他死刑。给我一个痛快吧！他无数次在心底怒吼。

这些天，他始终都没有放松警惕，好像一个犯了重罪的人，在等待法官的最终判罚。现在，审判日终于降临。雅麦斯反而长出了一口气。

“今天是你和人类术士订立契约的日子。”火龙王带着冷淡的口吻，一板一眼、例行公事一般对自己的后裔说，“我为你觅得了一位好主人。不准推诿。我要你立刻出席仪式。”

“——”闷闷不乐的火龙族青年面颊紧绷，没有回答。他为结局的到来感到轻松，却不想原谅那个害他至此地步的人类。这些日子，他听够了守护者们七嘴八舌的议论，憋了一肚子的火，差点给憋坏了。所以，他才会气急之下砸碎了一座山用来泄愤。可是，还不够。他的雷霆之怒，必须通过报复那个主人的途径来发泄。等着瞧吧……我会给你好看的！

在两位龙王的带领下，雅麦斯走上了通往山顶神殿的盘山路，在殿外的广场与长老们会合。那对师徒已按照龙王的要求进了大殿，在议事厅候命。第三任首席龙术士的候选——他命定的契约主人，就在那堵高墙之内。仪式即将开始。我就要成为人类的奴仆，成为一个失去自由的犯人了。想到这，雅麦斯险些起了当众逃窜的心。

众人的焦点，这头即将与人类共生的火龙，在围观人群的簇拥下，步履沉重地进入大殿。没得到进入许可的守护们被拦了下来，他们挤满门廊，想要听里面的情况。

雅麦斯垂头丧气地来到大厅中央，直到火龙王拉了拉他的胳膊，他才想到要把头抬起来，但只用了一眼，他就在诸位老人中间，找到了那个要与他共享生命的小女孩。

“就是她？”雅麦斯用怀疑的眼神看向火龙王，声音带着惊讶，不敢确认。

“是的。她就是你今后的主人了。”火龙王抬起下颌，高傲地说。

雅麦斯觉得自己受到了欺骗。

一个矮小瘦削，弱不禁风，目测只有十二、三岁的幼女。一个必需他人的搀扶才不会摔碎的瓷娃娃。一个理应被保护的弱者。

对于这次上山的龙术士候补生是一个年纪不大的小女孩这件事，他早就有所耳闻，可他万万没想到，对方竟会如此年幼。

看到自己的契约者是这样一个远未成年的小姑娘后，雅麦斯第一次感到了人龙共生契约的荒唐，感到了龙族的无能，和自己的无能。虽说之前也出过卢奎莎和耶莲娜这样的女性龙术士，但她们没有一个人像这个小女孩这般幼小。把上阵杀敌的重任，压在这副瘦弱肩膀上，简直是犯罪。这样年纪的少女，尚处在对童谣中白马王子的幻想，不谙世事，龙族却要她穿起盔甲拿起剑，做成年男人该做的事。雅麦斯无法忍受这个事实。

他咬牙握拳，迟迟不见行动，出席的老人们纷纷诧异地看向他。

“抓紧时间把仪式办完，”火龙王瞪着这个不省心的子孙，怒道，“雅麦斯，别愣着发呆！”

在他的催促下，雅麦斯不情不愿地走了过去。林恩放开扶持弟子的手，退到一旁，让她自己站好。火龙族的身躯自带高温，荷雅门狄感到身前很温暖，像有团小火苗，低垂的眼睛慢慢抬起。

两人目光交汇的瞬间，时间仿佛停止了奔跑。

龙族幻化而成的人类，个个都是人中龙凤，有着得天独厚的外形，男的雄壮英俊，女的高挑艳丽，在人群中格外引人注目。

继承了火龙一族最高贵血脉的雅麦斯，自然凝结了整个族群的精华。他有着近乎完美的仪容和身材，无论是五官还是体形都是黄金比例。披肩的中长发红似火焰，长刘海下，赤色的尖瞳炯炯有神，灿灿如星。虽然相貌俊朗，生得一表人才，眉宇间却充斥着凶悍的戾气，一身漆黑长袍将他阴鸷酷烈的气质衬托得更加恐怖，让人看了不禁发抖。

然而，一个意料外的状况出现了。不知是否该庆幸于自己差劲的视力，荷雅门狄看不太清这位龙族男子的脸孔，更无从判断他的神情。他凶狠的、充满质疑的审视，眼中的丝丝敌意，她也全然感受不到。

雅麦斯凝视眼前的女孩儿。她只及自己的胸膛那么高，他必须努力把脖子放低，把腰弯下，才能够与她进行礼貌的对视。别扭的动作让他浑身难受。

在他眼里，这柔弱的小姑娘毫无惧色地与自己对视着，眼神空茫，却是勇气可嘉。她有一头天鹅羽毛般洁白的头发，不长不短，堪堪及肩，打着蓬松柔软的卷儿，俏皮中带点可爱。瞳色是很淡很淡的蓝，像两块冰晶，仔细观察，又觉得像失明的人。粉嫩的小脸上冻结着不是她这个年龄该有的沉静，当然也有一丝好奇，因为对眼前男人的好奇，才一直睁大眼睛看着他。

一只迷茫、可怜的小白兔。他想。这个女孩给他的第一印象，便是如此了。

荷雅门狄的视力和听觉都已经衰退，往往定住神也不一定能够分辨站在她面前的人长什么样，离她稍远的人们的交谈声，她也几乎听不见。因此，她为了能够瞧清楚雅麦斯而执着地凝视他，看得雅麦斯都有点抓狂了。但是一想到要好好给她点颜色瞧瞧，只好强忍住内心的焦躁，和她保持了近半分钟的对视状态。两人谁也没有先行偏开视线，僵持的场面让周围的人匪夷所思。

雅麦斯决定变换方略。“我听说她快死了，急盼着我给她续命呢，是不是？”他把头微侧向边上的老人们，轻浮地笑道。

这没来由的笑问，让众人大惊失色，特别是荷雅门狄的师父，一双老花眼睛都瞪直了。弟子的身体日渐病重，这两年下滑得特别厉害，预计活不过三年，攀上龙族确实是为了救命，之后再用她的忠心作为报答，也算是一桩不错的买卖。尽管双方对此早已是心照不宣，可雅麦斯居然就这么毫不避讳地说了出来，未免有些过分了。他就这样瞧不上自己的弟子？

“雅麦斯，你别捣乱。”火龙王快被他气死了。在卑微献媚的人类面前展现龙族大度的机会，就这么被他给毁了。这家伙在这种时候使绊子，难不成他想反悔？

“我又没说不和她签约。救下一条早夭的生命，也算是行善了。”雅麦斯勾起唇角，挑衅地看向眼前的女孩儿。其实，在亲眼目睹她的幼小和无助后，他所有想要扰乱仪式，让主人当众出糗的恶劣想法，全都抛向了九霄云外。他就是想激一激她，看看这强装冷静和勇敢的女孩儿会有什么反应。可她还是那样，还是一副极力凝注自己的样子。你的脖子就不会酸吗？我的腰可是受够了！不愿服输的火龙只好把话憋在心里，自个儿生闷气。

“好了，多余的话都不必再说了。”海龙王拍了拍手，“让仪式开始吧。”

“我……我应该怎么做？”白发女孩终于把目光从雅麦斯身上移开，茫然地寻找自己的师父，嘴巴微张，向他求助。

她的声音像泉水一样轻柔动听。“把你的手伸出来。”雅麦斯回答了她。

一只男人的手递了过来，放在她的胸前。荷雅门狄勉强看到了它。她试着抓握男人的手，并最终成功地握住了。但这次，她没有再去凝视它的主人，目光停驻在二人交缠的手上。她放弃了。她已经半瞎，近在咫尺的人在她看来亦只是一团模糊的影子，只能依稀分辨站在眼前的人是男还是女。刚才，她努力盯了他半分钟，除了能判断出他是男人，头发是红色的，人很高很高以外，再无所获。他的眼睛是什么颜色，嘴巴大不大，鼻子挺不挺，脸型又是什么样，用什么表情看着自己，这些她都好想知道，可眼前只有一团朦胧的叠影。不过，他的衣服上倒有股淡淡的香气，闻起来像被子晒过后留下的阳光味道。嗅觉或许是荷雅门狄眼下最灵敏的感官了。

属于火龙族青年的特殊体温，通过肌肤相亲，从指头传遍全身，仿佛有一股暖流注入了她的体内。荷雅门狄打了个激灵，但是，并没有抬头去看他。她目光斜下，落于他的腰身，卷长的睫毛几乎遮蔽住她的眼睛。火龙把她的小手握在自己手心里。像这样脆弱柔软的骨头，他只要稍稍发力就能捏碎。他确实用力了，因为他感到自己的威严受到了挑战。他用摁死一只蜘蛛的力道按了一下她的腕骨，几乎勒出了一条红印。荷雅门狄终于因手腕的痛意抬起头，然而，茫然无神的双眼在虚无地划过他的脸畔后，又垂落下来。

为什么不敢直视我了？你也知道害怕了吗？

他大约了解过她的情况。这个女孩先天具备的巨量魔力是一个沉重的负累，她备受它的折磨，五感逐渐衰竭。尽管他能够理解她这一刻的“畏缩”，但他依然觉得这种无视不可饶恕。

“雅麦斯！”生怕他又要作妖，火龙王赶紧厉声制止住他。

雅麦斯叹出一口气，略松开手，改成只是轻握，然后疲惫而认命地转向族长。“我准备好了。”

两位龙王开始用他们沉缓的声音喃喃地念起人龙共生契约的咒文。一束洁白的圣光从天窗射下，照亮了二人所站的区域。

荷雅门狄和雅麦斯同时感到，有一股激流正抗拒束缚，从胚胎中破茧而出，在他们体内奔涌而过。它像条纽带，把二人连接起来。他们不再是第一次见面，而是相识了很久很久的人，彼此间充满了熟悉的感觉，他们很意外之前竟从没意识到他们是如此紧密地交织在一起。他们能无碍地听见另一人的呼吸，脉搏，心跳，甚至血管里的液体流动。对方的任何生理状况，都变得仿佛是对自己身体的熟知程度那般，瞬间就能掌握。这神奇的感觉缠绕在两人每一块肌肉中，每一处皮肤下，细致到每一个毛孔和每一根毛发，以及大脑和思维里。

曾经与正常人无异的灵敏感官，由于身患的奇症而变得钝拙，现在，它们全部都回来了。这一系列的改变，让荷雅门狄惊讶地吸了一口凉气。在她耳中，那两个叽里咕噜念叨着她听不懂的异国语言的老者声音，逐渐洪亮，逐渐清晰可辨起来。她觉得自己充满了力量，不仅强大，还很强壮。她激动又好奇地抬头仰望，想寻求答案，看到了一个有点陌生的男人。他宽胸粗膀，浑身肌肉结实匀称，有棱有角的脸上，长着神像般分明和精致的五官，正以错愕的表情谛视着她。当老者们的咒语接近尾声时，荷雅门狄的脖颈背面出现了一阵奇怪的灼烧感。她因此小小地叫了一声，随后，感觉到一丝变化。一个圆润饱满的红色魔法阵，在那片肌肤上迅速生成，外壳的线条盈满，合起，画成一个圆，内部的线条纵横累加，勾勒出飞龙的形状。

“契约——达成！”火龙王露出满意而欣慰的笑，宣布道。

契约缔结完毕的那一刻，模糊了八年的视野一下子开阔起来，耳边传来欢悦的人声。老人们纷纷为二人鼓掌祝贺。荷雅门狄也很高兴，她的心就像刚烧开的水一样，快要溢出胸膛。她浅浅地微笑着，目光笔直望向身前，望向这个将失去的一切美好重新带还给自己的龙族男性。而与之相视的雅麦斯，也就此陷入了她冰一样纯净无暇、不掺杂质的眼瞳中，难以自拔。

期待的、兴奋的，又充满感恩的眼神……这个人类少女，究竟为何要这样仰望着自己呢？火龙有些迷惑。更令他迷惑的是，他竟对她直率的目光不感到任何抵触。

二人这一次的对视没有持续多久。在一阵柔和的红色光晕中，前一刻还凝注着她的男人的身形，就这么消失了。

荷雅门狄顿时有些慌张，四下张望，想找回这个男人。就在这时，她感到脖子后面的肌肤又浮现出和刚才别无二致的奇异烫伤感，尽管它非常细微，却依然让她的脖子麻痹了一瞬。年幼的女术士不由得伸手揉了揉这个被称作契约魔法阵的东西，它摸起来的触感很平滑，与皮肤融为一体，好像那儿什么东西也没有。

她说不上来为什么，但她知道，他就躺在那里。她对魔法有天然亲和力，能猜出来这玩意儿和契约的缔结休戚相关。它连接着一个浩瀚的空间，成为她从者的男子，正漫游其中。这是只有他能独享的空间。

契约魔法阵开始运作的现象，是仪式进展顺利的标志。火龙王由衷地感到称心。他严峻的声音又一次在白发女孩耳边响起。

“从今往后，我龙族子民雅麦斯，与人类术士荷雅门狄，将分享生死、快乐和痛苦，直到永远——”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要深究本文语言方面的bug，不要深究匈牙利人和叙利亚人为何能无碍交流，就当成龙术士需要到世界各地做任务，自然精通多种语言吧……尽管在笔者看来，他们讲的都是中文_(:з」∠)_


	118. 荷雅门狄（7）

XIX

 

\- 三年后 -

梦境的世界里，天空是火焰一样的红，地却是冰白色的，铺满了大雪。咔嚓，她听见了这个声音。它虽然极轻，但很清脆，低头看时却没有东西。她把脚挪开，一颗踩碎的颅骨探出头来，两排牙齿勾勒成一个弧度诡异的浅笑。不止一颗，她的另一只脚下面也有一颗，还有更多，分散在周围，密密麻麻，犹如坟场。无数颗碎脑袋，无数个笑容……

从梦中惊醒的荷雅门狄气喘吁吁地盯着天花板，感到冷汗浸湿了自己背部的衣物。同样的场景，已不是第一次梦见了。待心跳平静后，她惨白的脸色慢慢复了原。荷雅门狄揉捏了一下额头，下床走到窗边，把浅蓝色的帘布拉开一条缝，脑袋伸向窗外，想透口气。她特地装了帘子，不让外面的人窥探到她的屋里。在这样一个多数居民只能用木栅栏钉在窗户上挡风抗寒的穷苦地方，能布置蜡布帘子的家庭，算是相当体面和讲究了。冬日的朝曦清冷而熹微，扑向荷雅门狄的面颊。她的目光无所事事地在街上游移，看到斜对面屋前的一个女人，枯槁脸色，一头乱蓬蓬的花白头发，皱纹间夹着深褐色的扁平斑点，驼着背坐在矮凳上，在冷风中颤抖着双手洗衣服。我不会变老，不会变得像老态龙钟的老妪这般惹人厌。但我会变成其他的。她想。在思绪的带动下，她的手不禁拂上胸口，指腹感受伤处的凹凸轮廓。纱布已经拆掉很久了，那道永不会愈合的伤，大小等同于手掌摊开那般，半个胸脯都被腐蚀。总有一天，我全身的皮肤都会染上这样恐怖的印记，没有一块是完好的，包括脸。到那时，我就会变成比那老妇人丑上百倍千倍的东西了。

卡塔特的人都说，龙术士超脱生死，无所不能。每一个奉龙族之命来抓她的术士，都羡慕她强大的力量和几近无限的生命。但是，身上突然烙下的诅咒，却截断了她的生命线，让她对生死产生了前所未有的畏惧感。她有用不完的魔力，然而生成的新魔力下一秒就被诅咒的心脏所掠夺，好像胸口有一个贪婪的无底洞，无止境地吸取她的魔力。我也正在慢慢死去，但我想努力活下去。

自从托泰因的事情后，荷雅门狄对追兵的态度就越发无情，经常下重手。逃亡后的第三个月，她在立陶宛大公国的首都新格鲁多克郊外，遭遇了一对孪生兄弟术士。他们用傲慢而无礼的语句挑衅她，扬言要把她卖去妓|院，她便狠狠打断了他们的两双腿，如果不及时就医，很可能会落下终生残疾。她把行动不便的两人扔在了荒郊，是死是活全由天命。

半年后，在被条顿骑士团征服并强制改宗的普鲁士地区某处，一个着华丽白色外衣，佩戴圣玛利亚黑色十字章的男人拦住了她。他身材很高大，似乎是骑士团的成员，而他的另一重身份却是一个术士。他给自己的宽大钢剑附了魔，使其坚硬度提高了数倍，但只三招就败北了。男人伏在地上，额头的青筋条条绽出，嘴里大声说着半懂不懂的话。她在当地住了数月，能听懂“地狱”这个词，又看他恼羞成怒不愿认输的样子，大体能猜出来他在用他的宗教术语诅咒自己。被激怒的荷雅门狄用幻术制造了一个非常恐怖的幻境。酷烈的火山，冰冷的刑具，咆哮的凶兽，一个与光明隔绝，灵魂受罪，永远痛苦的地方。她让男人身临其境，体验了一把坠入地狱的滋味，在里面待上一分钟，恍如过了十年，差点把他吓成了失心疯。

她还碰到个女术士。那是去年，她在神圣罗马帝国波美拉尼亚行省的海港贸易城市格但斯克潜居的时候。这名女术士面对与自己同为女性的荷雅门狄，非但毫无同理心，在发现自己技不如人的现实后，心态失衡，对荷雅门狄进行了非常过分的谩骂，用词极其难听，一切她所能想到的用来侮辱女性的秽语，都倾泻而出，最后更是辱骂到她父母的头上。这彻底惹毛了荷雅门狄。她切掉了女人右手的小拇指，并把它塞进了女人的嘴里，以示惩戒。

来抓她的人，战斗素质良莠不齐，从第二等级到第四等级都有。一些人连她的脚程都追不上，能用“幻影”甩掉的，自然就不必动手。过去三年，荷雅门狄面临的追捕已逾十次，甚至可能超过二十次。但在交战过后，她记不住那些人的相貌，连名字都懒得问及。逃亡成功的代价，是不停更换住地，反复辗转迁徙，防止后面的追踪者根据前人的线索找到自己。这是让荷雅门狄唯一头疼的地方。

如今，她暂时在比得哥什南部的一个小村庄定居，已经快一年没有人来烦扰她了。这地方很穷，住户大多是农民，靠种菜卖菜勉强糊口度日。荷雅门狄没有属于自己的田地和苗圃，吃喝穿住只能靠与他人交易来维持。她认识一个往来于几个村庄间，靠倒卖小货物营生的行脚商人，便把自己闲暇时做的木梳、木马等小玩意儿托给他拿出去卖。卖了几次后，她发现受众群体为女性的物件销量较好，其次是小孩子的玩具，但最受人们欢迎的，还是些生活上的必需品，工艺品则往往鲜有人问津。邻村有一个人很会编草鞋，也是托这个商人转卖，生意颇为兴隆，荷雅门狄便开始学那人做鞋。为了能竞争过对方，她把自己抽空画的风景素描当作免费赠送品，以求能够吸引顾客。这招果然行之有效。偶尔会有人找上门请她画肖像画，多为爱美丽重打扮的女性。求画的人一开始较多，后来也慢慢减少了，几周都难有一个，只能算作副业，但也是聊胜于无，总能挣到一些外快。

荷雅门狄靠自己的手艺赚取微薄的生活费，筹得的钱除了一部分花在日常开销上，多数都被她储存起来，用于盖房。当积累到足够数目后，她雇了几个工人，在村子边缘的一处空地给自己搭建了一座用栎树取材的简易木屋。在此之前，她始终住在村外人们不知道的地方，行迹成谜，总是在需要出现的时候才会出现。

她是与行脚商人做买卖的女性中最年轻的，于是自然而然，少不了经常被对方骚扰。他是个胖嘟嘟的男人，四十多岁，至今单身，长着一张娃娃脸，看起来老实巴交的，一点也没有商人的精明和老练。但是他憨憨的脸庞，在面对荷雅门狄时，总会露出别扭、暧昧的笑容。而他毛手毛脚的越界举动，更是充满了猥琐。他会在荷雅门狄把东西交给他，或从他手里取走钱币时，故意在她的掌心多停留和摩蹭几下，感受属于女人的柔软。当荷雅门狄用眼神警告他的时候，他便哼起轻快的口哨，装傻充愣地走开，但下次仍旧照摸不误，令人生厌。她很依赖他，需要这个男人照顾自己的生意，不能与他翻脸，但是用魔法稍微修正一下他的歪念头，则不在此列。荷雅门狄从小就痛恨自己的力量，因为它，自己才会重病不治，上了龙族的贼船，落难至此，但更多时候，她非常感激自己能够有自卫防身的能力，庆幸自己能拥有它。在如此黑暗的世道下，要想平安度过一世，实属不易。

村落里并不是一直平静的。虽然北面的普鲁士全境已被骑士团攻占，但是与波兰几个诸侯的战斗仍在继续。当地原住民的反抗势力极其凶悍，与侵略者的争斗时时会波及这儿的村庄。村民的文化程度普遍不高，迷信而愚昧，生活俭省压抑，只够温饱，让过惯了卡塔特锦衣玉食生活的荷雅门狄感觉自己从天上一下子掉入了泥淖。但是，他们对抗的那些人，却是不折不扣的恶魔。骑士团对待反抗的原住民，一律采取血|腥|镇|压和暴|力|统|治。穿着华丽铠甲和白底黑纹十字架罩袍的骑兵每隔一段时间就会结群到附近的几个村庄耀武扬威，踩踏良田，割走地里的庄稼，掠夺家禽牲口，将民脂民膏搜刮一空，更甚者当街强抢民女，被掳走的人再也没有回来。一些村民不堪屈辱，落草为寇，或加入反抗组织，更多的人只能默默忍受，苦熬岁月。荷雅门狄靠着自己龙术士的本领，在夹缝中自保，浅尝了人类世界的艰辛和困苦。有次，凶恶的税务官带人猛捶她的大门，几乎要把它砸烂了。她只得紧急开启一个异次元空间进去躲避。出来后，屋内一片狼藉，遍布翻找的乱迹。除了家具搬不走，其余物品全部打劫一空，连她逃亡路上一直带着的铁锅，和几双新编的草鞋都被抢走了。一切只能重来。她花了几天时间，把屋子重新布置好。设施很简陋，冬冷夏热，暴雨天还会漏水。她忍不住怀念起首席居所的华美和严谨。尽管四季如春的卡塔特山脉用不上暖炉和风扇，但那栋曾属于她的小洋房，舒适恬逸得宛如天堂一样。她每每想起，都有些留恋。可如果让她重新选择，她相信自己仍然会选择出逃，仍然会走到这一步。她不想再回到那里。

在村民被骑士团欺|辱、剥削，深陷困境时，她没有伸出过一次援手。龙术士很少会干涉宗教和世俗的事务，对于二者的纷争，往往选择置身事外。这个世界该是什么样，就让它维持什么样。对他们来说，龙术士只是一项兼职，为的是消灭异族。荷雅门狄对自己龙术士的身份几乎没有认同感，却也秉持这个观念。之前，需要她去搏命战斗的，是龙族。她必须为他们打败异世界的食人族。而今，她只为自己而战。

这里的生活，也有快乐的时光。村子东面四、五英里外，有一片生机勃勃的树林，和她儿时家乡附近的树林很相似。往返路途的遥远使它不为村民所重视，但在荷雅门狄眼里却无疑是块宝地。她经常在大清早出村，徒步走去那里，采树根旁的松茸，叉河里的鱼，一些当场吃掉，架起火堆进行烧烤，另一些保存起来带回家，以备不时之需。这不仅是户外锻炼身体的好活动，还能省下不少买食物的钱。

今天，她又准备去那片树林，享受漫步于大自然中的静谧时光了。早早起床，洗漱完毕后，她吃了点面包和奶酪，还有一些新鲜的瓜果。因为不着急出门，她可以慢慢花心思去整理繁杂的头饰。这一带的妇女们外出时几乎都会做这样的打扮，身为外来者的荷雅门狄即使嫌麻烦也必须入乡随俗。她用一个铁头箍把白色的头巾固定好，包住脑袋，不让头发露出。这样做也好，在她刚来这里的时候，就因为自己年纪轻轻却一头白发而遭人非议过。弄完头饰后，她穿起一条天蓝色的麻裙，系一根皮带在腰间，再披上米黄色的无帽斗篷，穿好羊毛袜和尖头鞋，拿了一个木篮提在手里。

外面风很大。头巾和裙裾被吹得飘逸而灵动。荷雅门狄与街坊邻里简单地点头问好，便走上最快的捷径扬长而去。

天空格外阴郁，好似一个眉头不展的人，脸上盘踞着灰云。她刚出门，就注意到了这个异常的天象。天干地燥的冬季里很少会下雨，可是现在，她却感到了一阵胸闷，并非诅咒所致。不出意外，中午将会有一场大雨。但荷雅门狄已经没有了回头路。

上午的太阳比清晨时分更加阴暗。荷雅门狄沿着熟悉的路来到树林，随着脚步的深入，视野也在慢慢变黑，但这并不妨碍她捕鱼的劲头。她的心情难得舒畅和惬意。挑了根不粗不细的树枝，把头削尖后，她移步河边，瞄准了一条缓缓游动的鳟鱼。

鱼叉最终没有落下去。荷雅门狄脸上兴致勃勃的表情，突然转化为了失望。

“真是扫兴啊……”

冷冷地呢喃后，她转过了头。三十米外，有两名男子从高高的桦树上跳下来，一胖一瘦，赫然站在她的眼前。两个笨蛋。她心想。

“你终于发现我们了吗？”瘦男人说，“埋伏了一个上午，腿都快蹲麻了。你来得未免也太慢了吧，首席龙术士阁下？”

“老实说，这地方可真不好找，前不着村后不着店的。”胖男人说，“只可惜，你还是露出了马脚。”

“我是一个猎户，五年前来过这里。想不到吧？毕竟术士这一行可当不了主业。我早就注意到你每隔几天就会来闲逛一圈。真是明知山有虎，偏向虎山行呢。既然你主动撞上来送死，我们可就笑纳了哟。”

荷雅门狄瞅了瞅他，确实是一副猎户的装扮，背后背着一把弩，腰上插着匕首，和另一个普通打扮的胖男人明显不同。

“我很佩服你的缜密和细心，更欣赏你和你朋友的骁勇。不过，你们最好还是快些走。我不想杀人。”她平静地说。

“你这个叛徒，居然有脸在这里口出狂言？”胖男人往地上吐了一口痰。

“呵，叛徒吗？听起来不坏。是个能让人振奋精神的称谓呢。”荷雅门狄说着，把魔力缠绕在树枝上，朝二人挥去一道激流。

胜负在一瞬间分出。无聊透顶。过去数十次获胜场面的再演。

轰击声在耳边落下了。两个男人呆若木鸡。他们往脚下望去，发现地面竟然在十米开外。他们原以为自己会摔下去，然后才发现，自己的背竟然紧紧贴住树干，被一股谜样的力量所控制，浮在半空，无法动弹。他们看向白发女孩，不知所措。

“你们那么喜欢待在树上，那就待着嘛。何必出来碍我的眼，自讨苦吃。难道，我生得一副很好欺负的脸么？”早就察觉出树林里有术士埋伏却佯装不知的荷雅门狄，先是看着自己的脚，而后又慢慢抬起头来凝视二人，“如果不是，为何你们有对抗我的勇气；如果是，看来有必要让你们知道真正的我是什么样子。”

“臭婊|子，你要做什么？！”瘦男人急得大喊。

“小心点。你还能说话是因为我的仁慈。最好不要惹我生气。”

她抽走了固定他们身体的魔力。重重摔下的二人，由于厚密树叶堆的缓冲才没有受伤，还来不及爬起来，就看见几十根寒光凛凛的冰锥四散在周围，呈圆环状漂浮着，无声地发出将敌人射成刺猬的恐吓。

瘦男人终于不再叫骂，膝盖一软，跪伏在了地上，双手放在胸前祈祷。“放、放过我……求求你了，我有个孩子，他才六岁……”

荷雅门狄把目光移向胖子。那人也立刻下跪，磕头如捣蒜。“我有三个孩子！求你原谅我们的无知，宽恕我们的罪过……！”

她笑了起来。手背上高速旋转的苍蓝色魔法阵，散发出凛冽而耀眼的光芒，把她衬托得好似一个冷面的白发魔女。“看啊，龙族忠诚的捍卫者，如今却像狗一样摇尾乞怜。看来力量果真就如金钱那般，能让人转眼间就改变立场呢。”肆意调侃一番后，荷雅门狄敛起容，沉静地说道，“求饶吧。求得我的满意，我也许会放过你们。否则，就排好顺序，决定谁先死吧。”

遇敌必杀本就是她的作风。对敌人不合时宜的仁慈，有时会招致可怕的后果。事实上，她已经留手了。如果这两个家伙是达斯机械兽人族，根本连求饶的机会都不会有，早就升天了。

然而，她不掺杂一丝感情的宣言，在旁人看来，却是一种令人厌恶的傲慢威胁。那副好似能轻易审判别人命运的嘴脸，让两个失败者深恶痛绝。

“你凭什么这样嚣张狂妄！”

“因为我是叛徒嘛。身为叛徒，自然要做点与之相称的事情。更因为，现在的我比你们强。世界的法则就是如此。强者能够肆意决定他人的生死。而爬虫，只配被碾死。”

“你——”

趁对方哑口无言，她继续说道，“很少有人能脱离这个世界独自存活着。从你们的脑袋里挖出你们的住址，摸过去杀死对你们而言无比重要的家人，这事儿一点都难不倒我。对于在我落难时穷追猛打的龙族帮凶，你以为我会放任你们的家人过得好好的而不去报复吗？选择权在你俩手上。”荷雅门狄沉着双眸，漫不经心地说。阴森森的语调令人背脊发冷。

男人们低头噤声，身体因为害怕而不停哆嗦。敌人太过强大，他们根本没得选。

“求求你，不要伤害我的孩子……你让我做什么，我都愿意！”

“我也是……”

“我们不会和龙族说的。就当从来没见过你……不，我们压根没接过这项任务。”

见他们尚存良心，荷雅门狄略微缓和了神色，唯有语气依旧强硬。“既然知道害怕了，那就用你们的命，换取孩子们的生机吧。”

“什么？”

“啊，听不懂吗？”数十根冰锥瞬间合成了两杆冰枪，在龙术士的脑袋两侧浮动着。被龙族列入缉捕名单，东躲西藏了三年的这位女性，朝两名追捕者露出了一个讽刺的微笑。“别看我这个样子，其实我这人超没有耐心的，也很怕麻烦。我喜欢直截了当。我要说的是，你们——去死吧！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——嗯？”

锋利的冰刃紧贴面颊划过，扎进了身后厚实的树干里。吓得魂飞魄散、凄厉哀嚎的两名男子，除了脸部被擦出狭长的血口子外，其余地方毫发无损。不过，他们的裆|部都湿了。

“……你……不杀我们？”愣了好一会儿，瘦男人才终于稳定住情绪，声音颤抖地问道。

“给接替你们的家伙递个话。让他们想清楚找我麻烦的后果。”荷雅门狄用渗满杀意的冰蓝色眼睛逼视两人，“如果不爱惜性命的话，就别怪我心狠手辣。”

两个男人不禁对看了一眼。在当前情况下忤逆一个实力远超过自己的人，是非常不明智的。互相确认了眼神后，他们打成共识，决定放弃报酬，安身保命。荷雅门狄用冷淡的表情，目视他们匆匆撤退，消失在自己的视野里。

轻松解决完这两个三流的追兵，徘徊在荷雅门狄胸腔之间的愤怒，也开始慢慢消退了。她常常感到很愤怒。在遭遇追击时，诅咒发作时，午夜梦醒时。她觉得自己身体的一部分，正慢慢枯萎，而她却无能为力。我再也不是原先的那个我了。那个纯真善良的小女孩，已经死去了。荷雅门狄也很想念她。

扶住因为战斗的消耗而有些发痛的左胸，荷雅门狄深呼吸了几口，以平缓体内逐渐加快流动的魔力，让它们安定下来。手下的皮肤很软，有些潮湿，溃烂好似在慢慢增加。她的脸上，也有湿湿的感觉，但是诅咒不可能扩散得那么快啊……

“居然……下雪了吗？”

片刻后，她注意到了这些冰凉轻盈的小东西。阴沉的天气，并没有如她预料的那样下雨，而是下起了一场雪。那些零落纷杂、成团攀联的白色六角形薄片，是雪的结晶。它们轻黏在她的面颊上，给了她潮湿的触感。

荷雅门狄伸出一只手，盛了几朵雪花片在自己的掌心。她凝视它们，从粘黏到融化，最后手上淌满了冰水。她可以轻松架起一道结界用来避雪，但她没有这么做。

雪越下越大，飘逸而唯美。她近乎痴迷地望着手中的雪花。它们精致的图案，让她赞叹不已，心神向往。

可是，一个坚定的想法，却也在这时候悄然驻扎在了心底。

记忆中的故乡，一年四季都很冷，即使没到冬天，也常常会飘起鹅毛大雪，把大地盖成白色。小时候，荷雅门狄每年都要在自家大门口搭一个雪人，能保存好几个星期不变形，她还尤其喜欢打雪仗，总是拉着母亲陪自己一块玩儿，除了去海边找贝壳，去树林里抓野兔外，这是她童年最喜欢的运动。那段不可追忆的时光，直到今天都没有完全消失，在她的梦里延续了下来。但梦境也并不全是美好的。故乡被大雪吞没，无数人葬身于雪崩之下的场景，近几年总是时不时跳入她的睡梦中，留下了不堪重负的阴影。她记得，死去的人们全都化作枯骨，一张张骷髅脸在对她微笑，笑话她当初的鲁莽选择和由此导致的悲苦际遇，天空也变成了血池一样的红，正如阴魂不散的雅麦斯那显眼明亮的头发。

这片树林，离她居住的村庄足够远，哪怕刚才的语言威胁没奏效，也不必担心短期内会被新的猎人盯上。然而，荷雅门狄还是决定抛弃这个她苦苦经营了一年的新家。搬到更温暖的地方去，搬到……不会下雪的地方去。她打定了这个主意。

 

XX

 

\- 十三年前 -

一个光着脚丫的小女孩站在海岸浅滩。清澈的水中，浮着各种贝壳，岸上的细沙间也埋着不少。这地方盛产贝类，她虽然不知道它们是哪些动物死去后留下的外壳，但她很喜欢这些由大自然精心打磨的漂亮艺术品。它们颜色不一，有橙红色，淡蓝色，奶白色，米黄色，甚至杂色，多彩纷呈；形状各异，有螺旋形，花瓣形，板状的，千奇百怪。要挑选颜色和形状都不一样的，鲜艳的和素雅的都得各拿一些，但太大的不能要。个子不高的小女孩在海水没及脚踝的沙滩上缓步行走着，大而蓝的眼睛里满是喜悦的神色，她把拾来的贝壳捧在手心中挨个查看，仔细地筛选着，不喜欢的就放回去，把中意的留下来，塞进随身的小木篮里。

风和日丽的午后，平日里潜藏着危险的海滩显得恬静而安谧。狭长美丽的海岸线一直延伸到遥远的几个岛屿。吹在身上的风很舒服，湿润中带点淡淡的咸味。瑞典东陲的这片广袤疆土，其西南部的沿海地区，即使是在夏天气温也不会高。到了冬季更是冷流侵袭，寒风刺骨。不过今天，确实是一个适合外出游玩，晒太阳的好日子。

小女孩一连挑了二十几个看起来不错的贝壳，篮子渐渐堆满，碰擦的清脆声让她的心情格外舒坦。她沉浸在自己的世界里，全然不顾身后有一道目光，像钉子一样扎在自己的背上。

“荷雅门狄，你又背着我偷偷溜出来了！”

被这声音一惊，小女孩慌慌张张地回过身，望着母亲昆特西雅愠怒的脸庞，尽管知道把篮子藏在身后根本无济于事，但还是下意识这么做了。

“母亲。”荷雅门狄脸上的表情略微尴尬了一会儿，随即嘟起小嘴，堆叠起一个甜美的笑意。

将满头的柔顺金发梳在脑后，露出宽阔的前额，两鬓的发丝编成精致细小的鱼骨辫垂在耳旁，整个人看起来英气十足的年轻女性，正是荷雅门狄的母亲。她叉腰站在年幼的女儿身前，无奈地摇摇头，生气的目光中带着无处隐藏的担忧。都说儿子调皮，女儿文静，可是昆特西雅的这个女儿从来都没让她省过心，比村落里的同龄小男孩还要胆大任性。她一天天茁壮生长，性子也变得越来越野，居然数次偷偷跑出家，来到两英里外的这片近海区游嬉，顽皮的秉性真是比男孩子更难管。

“我跟你说过多少次了，这里很危险，不是小孩子玩耍的地方。随便拍过来一个浪，都会把你卷进去。上个月才遇过一次险，那么快就好了伤疤忘了疼了？”昆特西雅一边说，一边不留情面地把女儿的篮子从她的身后揪出来。

被母亲当场缴获了“赃物”，倍感困窘的小女孩粉扑扑的小脸蛋立刻涨满了红晕。她把粘在嘴唇上的一缕金丝理到耳后，有些惭愧地迎上母亲的目光，对她吐了吐舌头。她天真烂漫的年龄，再配以这样可爱娇俏的表情，让人着实不忍心对她进行责骂。

“我的房间还缺一些装饰。而且，我已经吸取上次的教训了。我在出门前特意观察了一下气候。今天没有起风，当然也不会有巨浪。”

“真要刮起风浪，还能让你预测出来？若不是上回我和你父亲发现得及时，你这条小命早就没了。再不听话，小心埃吉尔的怒涛把你收走！”

“我不怕。”小女孩挺起胸脯，骄傲而谦逊地说道，“我的意思是，我很敬重诸神，但我是大海的儿女，有一天会像父亲和母亲那样拿着剑盾上战场，怎么会畏惧区区的海浪呢？”

四岁的女儿如此勇敢，深得他们夫妻的真传，更是和自己儿时一模一样，昆特西雅尽管还没有完全消气，心里却感到很欣慰。“我会帮你把这些贝壳缝在你房门口的帘子上，就像往常那样。”

“不是帘子。我想用它们做一个吊灯。”荷雅门狄张大的眼睛里，有期盼的小星星。

“好好好，都依你。”昆特西雅抚摸着女儿璀璨卷曲的金发，凝视她湖蓝色的眼瞳，充满慈爱地说，“时间不早了，回去吧。我还得给你的父亲煮药呢。”

母女俩在气氛和睦的笑谈中回到家。一阵激烈的砍柴声把她们的视线拉向后院。一个身穿简短粗麻衣、脑后留着根小辫子的金发男子，正弯腰捡拾木柴，放在树墩上。他绣满纹身的两臂端着一柄笨重的斧头，行动的步伐缓慢而艰难，走起路来一跛一瘸，但是抡斧头的姿势和力道能看出来他受过专业训练，是个威武勇猛的战士。圈在低矮木栏内的几只绵羊咩咩叫着，仿佛已预感到某种危险正在接近，男人却懵然不觉。他用相当利索的手法劈完了五根柴。当他抬起斧子准备劈下一根时，挥砍的动作却被妻子的怒喝声打断了。

“谁让你下床了，斯塔德？你怎么又不听劝！你现在不可以干粗活儿。什么时候才能让我不再为你操心？”

“诸神在上，饶了我吧！我天天躺在床上，都快变成死鱼了。”斯塔德一脸无辜地向妻子抱怨。

“那也不能乱来。你想要活动，等把病养好了，有的是时间让你慢慢活动。你也不想想你这个伤拖了两年了都没有好全，还不是因为你不听医嘱。你哪天能做到耐下性子来好好养病，我就谢天谢地了！”

“父亲，我觉得母亲说得对。”小女孩抱住男子的一条腿，别过脑袋，边使眼色边对他说。

“噢，我的小荷雅，”他宠溺地把女儿抱起来，捧在自己胸前，“你又瞎跑到海边去玩啦？你的母亲都不肯让我下床，你万一哪次又溺水了，我可不能再救你咯。”他早就瞄到了妻子手中的小木篮，明白今天犯错的不止自己一个，也难怪妻子会发这么大的火。

“我们都要听话，不能惹母亲不开心。”她认真地板起一张小脸，用自省的口吻对父亲说。

“好，就听小荷雅的。”

“这才像话。”昆特西雅的怒气稍微降下去了一点，但她举手投足间的风范依旧充满了当家主妇的威严，“今晚烧你们俩都喜欢吃的大马哈鱼。现在，我先去煎药。记得一定要喝完它。”她对着自己那从来都不肯按时吃药的丈夫说。

“那我的灯呢？”女儿期待地问。

“哦，这就得看你能不能哄你的父亲乖乖吃药了。”母亲面露狡猾地挑动着眉梢，“你如果能完成这件任务，我就同意帮你弄。”

斯塔德受伤的这段时期，家里大大小小的事务全都由昆特西雅一手抓。在她不可侵犯的威势下，父女俩不敢有任何怨言和异议，心有灵犀地相视一笑。

昆特西雅去厨房熬药。斯塔德听从妻子的话躺回了床上。荷雅门狄陪他聊了一会儿，就兴高采烈地提着满篮子的贝壳回了自己的屋。她的闺房虽不大，却布置得相当精巧，门口和窗前的帘子都是用细麻绳串着各式贝壳自制而成的。桌上插花的瓶子是一个大海螺，造型别出心裁。窗边放着一大碗杂螺，鹅卵石，还有一个红珊瑚。床头柜上的烛台也是贝壳。房间里随处可见手工的挂饰，一踏进来，就仿佛置身于一个活泼奇丽的世界，充满了海洋的气息。

这次，她想在天花板布置新的装饰品，做一盏“贝壳吊灯”，可是她太矮了，脚下垫了凳子都够不着屋顶的横梁，只能等母亲来帮助自己。她决定休息一下，便坐在靠窗的桌子前整理自己的头发。几根混入金发中的白丝掉了下来，缠绕在她的指尖，让她顿感困惑。

她想找面镜子好好地瞧一瞧，眼前却突然花白一片，好似蒙上了一团水雾。她反复眨动眼睛，以求视线能够尽快恢复，又站起来走动两步，膝盖却跪在了地上，过了好久，视野中的朦胧迷雾才逐渐聚焦成清晰的画面。即使是在海边玩耍时不慎落水，她都不曾感到害怕，然而这一刻，她的心底却首次浮现出一阵惊慌失措的情绪。这时，她听见母亲在外面走动的声音。当她看向门外时，视力终于完全恢复了正常。荷雅门狄叹了一口气，决定把这件事遗忘。

在昆特西雅的悉心照料下，又过了两个月，斯塔德的身体才终于有了好转。他这身在劫掠行动中落下的伤病，已经延续了两年。即使将来治好了，也会留下后遗症，随时有复发的危险。他在女儿刚满两岁时，跟着部族的首领外出远航，去寻找远方富庶之地的财宝。行动中，斯塔德英勇作战，被敌人的冷箭射中胸部。草率地处理了一下伤口后，并没有得到妥善治疗和充足休息时间的斯塔德，在旧伤未愈的情况下，很快又投入了战斗，不幸再次负伤，被敌人砍中了右大腿。医疗水平的低下，致使他的伤口感染发炎，险些截肢。接连数周高烧不退，同伴们都以为他会死，最后全靠身体底子好，这才熬了过来。

虽然最后保住了这条腿，也保住了自己的命，却也落下了病根，身子大不如前，右腿红肿，不时流脓，再也不可能正常行走了，更别提战斗。三个月后，斯塔德平安回到妻女的身边，从此便开始了与床榻为伴的生活。病魔夺走了他红润的气色，强健的体魄，和远大的理想，使正当壮年的他看起来比真实年龄苍老了五、六岁。斯塔德是一个有着坚定的诺斯教信仰的男人。他痛恨生命被浪费在病床上，却以战斗中获得的伤痕为荣，即便自己变成了一个跛子。勇士只有倒在战场上才是死得其所。苟全性命，浑浑噩噩病死家中，是尚武的诺斯人最鄙视和不齿的。

回到家中的九个月后，又一年的劫掠行动到来了。部族的首领组织各地的战士们加入自己的队伍。斯塔德本想瞒着家人再次远航，酣畅淋漓地大战一场，实际上是有了寻死的打算。然而妻子却觉察出丈夫的企图，赶在他离开前拼死拦下了他。昆特西雅在婚前是一名骁勇善战的女战士，曾瞒着当时还是同居关系的男友斯塔德自己怀|孕的事，参加了那一年的行动，结果不幸流|产。在失去了两人的第一个孩子后，昆特西雅消沉了一段时日，能怀上荷雅门狄实属不易。从此，她就放下了剑盾，专心相夫教子。她既要抚养女儿，又要照顾病中的丈夫，终日操劳，非常辛苦，斯塔德也慢慢体会到妻子的难处，终于彻底断了战斗的念头，再也没有出海。

附近的劫掠行动很频繁，每年约有两次。部族间缺少强有力的统领把所有人统一起来，大家各自为战，又因为遭到过瑞典的殖民，沦为瑞典王国的附庸，有一段屈辱的历史，对外战争的失败使当地人争强斗狠的风气愈加旺盛起来，聚落与聚落间有时候还会互相火并，对自己人进行打劫，争斗不断。

如今，天|主|教的圣光普照在这片有着原始信仰的大地上。在教会中的多明我派传入前，当地人的信仰又多又杂。他们被瑞典人入侵并占领时，曾短暂信奉过诺斯教。被迫接受侵略者的宗教，此类情况已是多次发生了。

在天|主|教的熏陶下，城镇开始逐渐走向繁荣。芬兰南部和波的尼亚湾沿岸出现了不少教区和贵族领地，中部则居住着以渔猎和小规模农耕维生的萨米人。西南岸的图尔库是目前芬兰最大的城市，吸引了大量瑞典人移民，分布其周围的五个聚落也在缓慢发展中，荷雅门狄的家就在其中的一个聚落里。

尽管丈夫已经向妻子作出保证，不再出海劫掠了，然而外出走动，拒绝吃药，这样的小吵小闹，却几乎成了每天的日常。每每犯错，昆特西雅都会严厉地训斥他。荷雅门狄则窃笑着躲在一旁偷听，还肩负劝架、打圆场，让父母和好的使命。

这天，距离之前的风波已过去两个月，屋中又一次响起了高亢激动的女高音。显然，昆特西雅又因为丈夫的屡教不改而在批评他了。

“斯塔德！谁让你下田的？你有没有经过我的同意？”

“我看你那么忙，又要做饭，又要务农的，帮你分担一点有什么错？”

“别说得这么动听。你的身体好不容易才有点起色，要是又病倒了，我还得天天伺候你，那样我才会真的忙。别给我添乱！”

“我可以自己照顾自己，还可以下地干活儿。”

“不行，医生说你不能做这么激烈的运动，以免伤口再一次破裂。快躺回去。除非你不想要你的腿了！”

“医生医生。狗屁医生。尽是些庸医！我都养了两年多的病了，再不找点事情做，我的老|屌都快直不起来了！”

“你敢不听话，我现在就剁了你的屌！”

“嚯嚯嚯，你来剁啊！我倒要看看，你下不下得了手。”

父母又开始拌嘴了，女儿照常在外面偷听。她被他们的话逗乐了，不由得后仰大笑。然而，她的眼前却突然一花，头重脚轻的晕眩感让她险些跌倒。她扶住了自己的脑袋，用指甲抠抠头皮，想让自己清醒些，却不小心薅下了几绺头发。当视线清晰后，她发现，它们全部是白色的。荷雅门狄的心一下子悬了起来。类似的情况，在过去两月已发生过数回，但她始终都没有告诉父母。

“父亲，母亲……你们能不要再谈论屌的问题了吗？”

“荷雅，你……”

看到四岁的女儿颤颤巍巍地从门外走进来，这对正在争吵的夫妻不免流露出惊讶和尴尬的表情。

“我的头发。”女儿摊开稚嫩的掌心，把一撮白头发拿给他们看。“不知道为什么，我掉了好多头发，而且还……”

行动敏捷的母亲立刻扶住了眼睛一花险些没站稳的女儿，父亲比她慢了一步靠上来，却也是异常焦灼和紧张，夫妻俩赶紧把她抱回了房间的床上。他们拨弄着荷雅门狄的头发仔细检查，发现女儿不仅掉发现象很严重，她的头发甚至在不知何时，从纯金色变成了金白相间的杂色，出现了未老先衰的症状。

苍白的、唯有上了年纪的人才会生长出来的鹤发，毫无一丝光泽，蜷缩于两人的掌心。斯塔德和昆特西雅此时才注意到情况的危急。他们太过专注于平常的枯燥生活和为了琐碎之事而展开的口角，竟然忽略了对女儿的照看，一时间自责不已。

“你觉得哪里不舒服？什么时候开始长这些白发的？”昆特西雅焦急地问。

“说不清，大概是两个月前，”小女孩躺在床上，咕哝回忆着，“还有眼睛……我时常看不清楚眼前的东西，已经好几次因为这个摔倒了。我的身上也总是热热的，却又不像是发烧。我一直都不敢说出来。我好害怕。我是不是……快死了？”

“好女儿，不要自己吓自己。你至少能活得比我久。”斯塔德尽管温言细语地开导她，心里却没有底。

年幼的独女的身体出了异常状况，夫妻二人都陷入了内疚之中。“我去请医生过来看看吧。”昆特西雅不安地搓着手，说道。

“那家伙根本不行！我这点小病，他都治了那么久。”

“可总比什么都不做，要来得强！”

“我当然知道得请大夫……”斯塔德兀自思索一阵，突然眼睛一闪，“我看，不如去请城里的大夫。大不了，我们多花点钱。”

丈夫的提议，让妻子晦暗的脸庞顿时明亮起来。“有道理。我马上就去！”

附近的五个村落里，只有一个年过七旬的老医师，撇开医术先不说，他自己身体就不怎么好，还经常在几个村子间跑来跑去，根本忙不过来。倒是听说图尔库城有一些医术高超的大夫，虽然称不上神医，但总比乡村的老医师水平出色，自然，出诊费用也更加高昂，不是一般家庭能请得起的。可是，为了女儿的身体健康，再大的代价他们都愿意试一试。

趁着天色尚早，昆特西雅立即回屋拿了些钱，便匆匆出门赶去城里。行动不便的斯塔德则留下来照顾女儿。

“睡一会儿吧。我的宝贝女儿，睡一会儿。”

他给她盖好被子，长满老茧的厚掌轻轻抚摸头发半白、眼神迷茫的女儿的脸庞，坐在床边，哄她入眠。在父亲的守护下，荷雅门狄安心地闭上双眼，渐渐进入梦乡。只要有家人在，她总能睡得很踏实。

 

XXI

 

\- 五年前 -

仪式结束了。龙王给荷雅门狄指定了住处，把“龙之爪”山地段最好，装修最豪华的一套别墅赐给她，林恩也因为有举荐之功，荣获在卡塔特暂住的资格。老术士喜不自禁，诚挚地感谢了两位族长的盛邀，表示自己会完成与弟子的第二任老师奥诺马伊斯的交接再离开。在确定荷雅门狄没有高原反应的苦恼后，龙王便安排她从明日起开始训练，随后叫来了一名守护者，给师徒二人带路。

初签了共生契约的荷雅门狄脚步轻盈地出了宫殿。在得到龙族强大生命力的庇护后，她恢复了所有感官，世界不再是雾蒙蒙的了，也不需要再劳烦师父，完全可以自主走路了。真是久违的美好感觉。她很想一路狂奔，感受风和阳光的抚慰，让蕴含在自己这具新生躯体中的能量充分得到释放。但是良好的教养制止了她的这个狂野想法。她把激动的情绪按捺下来，温顺地跟在守护者身后，一双冰蓝色的大眼睛圆睁着看向路的两旁，欣赏自己先前错过的绝美奇景。

林恩对弟子进行了诸多嘱咐，交代她要努力训练，尽快博取龙王的欢心。一路上，只听见他单方面说话，荷雅门狄极少应答。她的眼睛眺望着远方飘缈的云海，耳朵聆听呼啸的山风，流连于卡塔特山脉美丽壮观的一草一木之中。林恩一个人唠叨也觉得无趣，于是扔下了四处张望、步履越发缓慢的弟子，与前方领路的守护者进行搭讪。两人的谈话很热络，但多数时间都是林恩在提问，想多了解些龙族的情况。荷雅门狄没有在意他们，独自走在后面。她想起了一个人。当她在脑中动了这个意念后，红光闪耀了起来。

与之前红发男人消失时，完全一样的红光，它照亮了火龙族青年高大的身形。潜入契约魔法阵的这段时间，他一直在暗中观察这个成为自己主人的人类小女孩。尽管直到现在，雅麦斯都难以面对这已成定局的现实，但他不得不感叹，契约真的能把两个人的想法和感受联系在一起。他能够体会到她对自己失踪状态的忧心，也不想再继续逃避，便顺着她的心意出来了。

荷雅门狄面带惊讶地转过头，注视这个冷不丁出现在身后、与自己仅有一步之遥的男子。“……你一直在跟着我？”

她的主动攀谈，让雅麦斯心里暗吃了一惊。“我没有跟着你。”他快步走到回头的女孩背后，迫使她再次回头。“我来是告诉你，我叫雅麦斯。”考虑到自我介绍必须让对方听懂，他没有说龙语。

“我知道。那位老人刚刚……”

“别打断我的话！我不喜欢我的名字经由他人之口转告你。”火龙用凶狠的眼神对她一瞪。在他给予的压力下，荷雅门狄闭上了嘴。他很满意她噤声的反应，下拉的嘴角稍稍放平，勾起一个愉悦的笑。“好了，我已经完成告知的义务了。别跟着我！”

她抬头望着这个欲盖弥彰的男人。她的住处被安排在了“龙之爪”，那里是龙族历来招待宾客的地方。虽然她不知道雅麦斯要去哪，但是“龙之巅”山顶并没有去往其他龙山的路，总得走到下面去。他们会有一段重复的路程，荷雅门狄难免会走在他的身后。真不知道他为何要那样命令自己。

雅麦斯不再搭理这个人类。他转过身火速离开，将背影留给自己的主人。

荷雅门狄呆呆站着，不禁在心中大吐苦水，自己居然和这么一个粗鲁且不好共处的男人福祸相依，同享命运。她有点怜悯自己，担心两人将来的关系，却又隐隐觉得这里面有矛盾之处。龙族的老人们说的都是他们族群的语言，可这个男人，居然会说她的家乡话。

她当然不会知道她的从者有一段在人界云游的经历。他当年拒绝履行与二代首席缔结契约的义务，擅自跑去人界，漂泊了一年。其实，雅麦斯说的并非芬兰语，而是和芬兰语非常接近的爱沙尼亚语。他曾经在爱沙尼亚人定居的尤里耶夫城一带留下过自己的足迹。那会儿正值夏天，当地又是高纬度地区，白昼极长，即使到了深夜也依旧阳光明媚，像极了卡塔特的环境，对故乡深深眷念的雅麦斯便在那儿待了五个月，成为那一年时间里他逗留最久的一个地方。耳濡目染之下，他自然而然学会了当地人类的语言。尽管每个地方都有不同的方言，每个人说话更带着不同的口音，这些都在所难免，然而，非常凑巧的是，荷雅门狄出生和居住的村落，离雅麦斯下界游历的地区仅隔了一条海湾。对她来说，理解这个男人的语意，并没有多大障碍。

刚才，他们的对答全程无碍，再往前推到仪式上，他也是用自己能听懂的语言和自己交流。但是其他老人说的话，她却一个字也不明白。难道，他这么做，是为了方便自己理解他的意思？

不管他是出于什么心态作出这样的选择，荷雅门狄都觉得自己先前对他萌生的感激，已经随他的粗暴态度消散了。她有点不敢去看他。他锐利的眼睛就像老鹰，万一被他发现自己在偷窥他，指不定又会冲过来发脾气。因此，她一直等他渐渐走远，身影看不见了，才开始挪步，跟上前面的师父和守护者。而那位男子，似乎也不希望在她的眼中多作停留，脚步迅疾如风，不一会儿功夫就消失得无影无踪。白发女孩长舒了一口气。

“荷雅门狄，你在发什么呆啊？”林恩和守护者说完话，来到弟子身边，见她傻站在那，不太满意地板起了脸。他也得到了在卡塔特留宿的荣誉。龙王为这对人类师徒破了例，许他同住在“龙之爪”。虽然这只是暂时的举措，但也算额外的恩赐了。“听着，你明天就要开始训练了。在你的新师父面前一定要好好表现，不能丢了我的脸。”他严肃慎重地关照弟子，“很快你就要成为龙术士了，而且还是首席龙术士。多少人想得到这份尊荣啊！你务必乖乖留在这儿，为龙族效力，报答他们的恩情。一定不可辜负为师对你的栽培。”

听完他长长的叮嘱后，荷雅门狄没有说话，只是点头应下，态度甚是敷衍。老林恩显然也不指望她能够对自己说什么，盯着她看了两眼，便再度撇下她，又走到前头去了。

从者和师父相继离开后，荷雅门狄有更多的时间静下心来，领略周围的风光。卡塔特的景色让她心驰神往，这儿很美，无与伦比的美，比传教士口中描绘的天堂还要美。过去十二年间她去过的任何地方，都无法和这个宛如神话仙境一般的地方相媲美。可是，尽管它美得如此惊艳，如此不真实，却唯独比不上自己简约质朴的家。种菜养羊的院子，一家人围着用膳的大饭桌，闺房门前的贝壳挂帘，窗台上的田螺盆景，那些普通而又简单的东西，每一件都足以抵过这里千万。她想念自己的家……

雅麦斯回到龙穴，有些气喘不定，胸膛剧烈起伏着，却并非因为劳累。

他撑住洞口的石壁，尽力平复呼吸，为自己刚才的举动感到后悔。向一个人类介绍自己——为什么？一种从前不可能有的复杂情绪，在他的胸口犹如炮|弹一般重重地碾过心房，压得他透不过气来。

当他试着梳理其中的原因时，那张稚嫩玲珑的小脸就在他眼前浮现。

倔强的眼睛，朦胧的笑意，小兔子般孱弱无助，生命短促而易逝。

无法解释，亦难以消除的情绪，最终化为了愤怒。为了她挑负的重担而愤怒，更因为自己对她莫名的同情而愤怒。

有了自己的扶助，她会永生，同时也将永远被禁锢在名为责任的荆棘里。对这样一个少不经事、含苞欲放的小女孩，这真的是她人生的最优选择吗？

她会为了龙族竭尽一生奋战，他应该为她的奉献感到高兴。可他却高兴不起来。这当然一部分是雅麦斯的大男子主义思想在作祟——一个族群里，雄性就应当像一座大山一样庇护雌性，芭琳丝那种天生强过大多数雄性的异类除外；另一部分，他就无从分辨了。

他厌恶自己去关心那女孩儿的命运，讨厌这种想帮助她脱困的心情。他握紧手心，全身轻微颤抖。无法厘清的情绪如果只能带给自己困扰，那就让它彻底消失吧……

虽然有契约的联结在，不过，荷雅门狄也无法准确得知，自己的从者正受着内心的煎熬。她在守护者的指引下，来到了一栋极其富丽的住宅前。她会在训练结束，完成试炼，正式册立为首席龙术士后，挪去“龙之巅”的首席居所。而在未来半年，这里是她的“家”。它榜山而建，能通过二楼三楼的阳台，把四周的美景尽收眼底。视力刚刚恢复的少女不想窝在房间，过去数年她压抑得太久了，需要透一透空气。她登上三楼阳台，望着云海的尽头，想象那里会有什么东西，视线却不受控制地慢慢飘向那座巍峨雄壮的主峰，寻找刚才过来的路。他……那个叫雅麦斯的男人的住所，在哪里呢？好奇的思绪在她的心底泛滥，一发不可收拾。她记得，他在半山腰的山路分叉口选择了左边的一条小径，朝山的背面去了，她就是从那儿开始看不见他的身影的。可我为什么要在意他的去向呢？荷雅门狄终于回过神来，小小地叱责起自己的内心。她有点怕那个男人，可如果没有他，自己将继续沉沦在那个昏暗狭小寂静的世界里，无法过正常人的生活。到这里来并非她的本愿，但是，无论出于客套还是别的原因，她都该答谢这名男子。

等以后找到机会再说吧。

翌日，训练如期开始了。考虑到刹耶王的军队随时可能来犯，龙族需要首席尽快出师。荷雅门狄的训练期被缩短至半年。两位龙王蛮横地提出这项要求。

她是第一个先和龙族完成契约的缔结，再接受魔导训练的龙术士候补生，待遇非常特殊。她的道路一早就铺好了，训练完成后，她将参加龙术士的册封典礼，同时晋升首席。可就算前路十分顺畅，她也必须刻苦磨练自己，得到训练师的认可。

奥诺马伊斯与身为他新学生的小女孩，在林恩的见证下，站在了训练场的中心。一些不甘寂寞的守护者也来到现场，围在墙外观摩预备首席的第一课。两人已在昨天见过面，也互相确认过彼此的身份和义务，因此，不需要过多言语，说了几句简单的开场白后，奥诺马伊斯就开始了他的教学。

“你过去学习魔导的方式都是业余的，没有章法，根本上不了台面。你很有天赋。但我希望你可以忘掉它们，重新从基础学起。”

他毫不留情面的话语，给了一旁围观的林恩一个不小的下马威，实际上他会这么说，并非有意针对林恩，只是按照龙族遵循多年的流程进行教导，没有任何公私之心。但真话往往是不中听的，老林恩的脸立刻耷拉下来，样子很不好看，不过碍于龙族的权威，也不方便反驳什么。荷雅门狄见着师父的窘态，却是心神荡漾。第一门课程是学会驾驭自身的魔力，同调它，读取它，甚至消除它。训练周期的缩短，使荷雅门狄必须在一周内熟练掌握这门课。奥诺马伊斯对她有这个信心，然而事实却让他有些意外。这名天赋异禀的学生，并没能马上进入状态，总是心有旁骛。这种情况，在林恩离开后得到了改观。老术士无聊地待了半个小时，越想越郁闷，趁两人不注意时，悄悄背着手离开了。她的弟子已经有了新的老师，比他更强大、魔法水平也更为精湛和全面的老师，哪里还有他插手的必要呢。荷雅门狄也果然不负奥诺马伊斯所望。她遵照他的教诲，把林恩那一套陈旧的方法和理念统统摈弃掉，推翻他过去传授给自己的一切，在摸到门路后，学习效率有了质的飞跃，进步神速。

就这样，一周过去了。上课时间从早上六点至晚上六点，只有吃午饭时候能稍事歇息，紧张的学业占据着荷雅门狄每天大部分的时光，把她的生活安排得满满当当，紧凑得让人感到压抑。好在她有共生契约作为保障，不怕身体吃不消，虽然训练非常辛苦，可只要每晚安心睡上一觉，第二天起来又是一副饱满的精神。经过七天的训练，荷雅门狄已经能随意运用自己的魔力，并感知他人的魔力，入门课程也就此告一段落。在确保魔力不会因为剧烈的使用而发生暴|走后，修行进入了下一个阶段——对各类结界的铺设。保护出事现场的隐蔽性，将自身和猎物笼罩在旁人看不透的迷雾中，是龙术士工作时必不可少的步骤。奥诺马伊斯由易到难，先从最好学的空间结界教起。

林恩在头一天被奥诺马伊斯狠狠呛了一下后，生了好几天的气，一直没理睬荷雅门狄，反而和几个守护者混得挺熟，私下里经常聚在一起喝点儿小酒赌点儿小钱。但是到了第二周，他又开始耐不住寂寞，悄悄跑来了训练场。之后，他每天都会到场，但不露面，躲在围墙外偷偷观察弟子的近况。尽管如此，荷雅门狄似乎总能发现他的到来。奥诺马伊斯慢慢注意到，只要林恩一出现，荷雅门狄就会立刻黑了脸色，训练的积极性也随之大幅降低。连续几次后，居然六天都没能掌握如何创造并架设空间结界。

原计划两天就应该学完的这项低级结界魔法，硬是被拖了三倍时间，之后的几个课程，也会相应滞后，导致总进度跟不上。对于弟子状态低迷的表现，林恩却一点都不着急，反而流露出得意的窃笑。

荷雅门狄怠慢、懒散的态度，使训练的进展出现了不顺。她越来越不配合奥诺马伊斯的指导，这让背地里听到这个消息的林恩非常高兴。他倒想瞧瞧，那个傲慢自大、看不起自己秘术的龙族训练师，能拿出什么办法。

“荷雅门狄，你留下来。”这天中午，到了一小时的午间休息时刻，奥诺马伊斯没有照常到龙神殿膳房享用午膳，也不让弟子去吃饭，他面容严肃地对着这名懒洋洋了一个上午，无论是听讲还是实际操作时都极不用心的弟子，像是下定决心要跟她摊牌。“你接受训练已经快两周了，对于自己的表现，你感到满意吗？”

“我不知道。这是老师您应该考虑的事。”

“那我告诉你吧，我非常不满意。如果要我给你打分，绝对是不及格。你最近练习的效率明显有所下降，上课也不够专注。这和一开始的表现简直天差地别。如果你不愿改变自己懈怠的态度，那我觉得，继续下去也只是浪费时间。”

也许是奥诺马伊斯的训责过于严厉了，白发女孩始终都没敢吭声，双手揉搓在一起。

“荷雅门狄，你是不是有什么心事？”他把声音放得柔和了些，“不管遇到什么困难，你都可以和我说。”

“没有。”荷雅门狄对老师摇摇头，眼睛看的方向却是训练场大门的围墙外，瞄着林恩逐渐离去的背影。

“那为什么从上周起陆续教给你的几项结界魔法，你到现在使用起来都还是非常生涩，时不时出错呢？以你的资质，不该出现这种状况。除非你不用心学。”

我不想来这里，更不想当首席。如果你觉得我不行，就直接差人赶我下山。她在心里把这段话默念了一遍，却没有勇气说出来。奥诺马伊斯的神色异常认真，她知道今天自己是躲不过去了。但她不知道该怎样回应他，干脆什么话都不说。

面对低着头沉默不语的学生，奥诺马伊斯把身子微微俯下，窥伺她埋在头发阴影里的神情，再次问道，“是不是累了？觉得我把你逼得太紧了？如果你的身体有哪里不舒服，一定要告诉我，切勿逞强。”

以往卡塔特对龙术士投入的培育时间，通常是两年。但如今，龙术士数量锐减，人才稀缺，两位龙王担心敌人会趁龙族无人可用之际入侵。他们希望新来的首席候选者能够越快毕业越好，一直在给奥诺马伊斯施以压力。他为这个问题头疼了很久，只能把原本相对松散的课程进行合并，充裕的训练时间缩减至原先的四分之一，课程的紧密度可想而知。他很怕弟子会受不了，再次发生雅士帕尔的悲剧。

“我没有不舒服。我很好。”顶着老师善解人意的目光，荷雅门狄仍旧坚持原来的说法，冰冷而固执地摇了摇头。

在所有猜想都被否决后，奥诺马伊斯终于因为答案的接近，而松了一口气。“我一直都不愿意把事情往最坏的部分想。但是现在，我不得不做出这个推测了。你和你的那位启蒙老师之间，有什么不为人知的矛盾吗？”

鞭辟入里的疑问使荷雅门狄的内心有了一丝慌乱。她连忙抬起头，轻率地回答道，“我不明白您在说什么。”

“无需瞒我，我早就看出来了。”奥诺马伊斯不带半分笑意的浅蓝色尖瞳深处，依旧蕴含着满怀关切和善意的目光，“你或许很有学魔法的天分，但是撒谎这方面，可就明显不在行了啊。”

“我……我会努力锻炼的。”小女孩抿了抿嘴。

“锻炼什么？”

“撒谎。”

“呵。果然是这样。”弟子的嘴硬让他忍不住微笑了一下，但是在陈述结论时，这抹一闪即逝的微笑立刻就被他一直以来的冷峻和严厉的面目取代了。“你在他看望你的时候，故意表现得很差给他看，对不对？而一旦他不在了，你就会特别乖，特别积极和专心。你在反抗他。虽然我不知道为什么，但你不喜欢你的这位师父。别想否认。我不光知道这个，我还知道你其实早就学会了所有的结界魔法，只是故意装作很蹩脚的样子，对不对？”

奥诺马伊斯敏锐地洞悉了所有她想要隐瞒的点。她的脸庞瞬间涨得红彤彤的，露出心虚的表情。这让她的老师更加确信自己的想法。

“好。既然找到了问题的症结，那我就知道该怎么做了。你的师父还没有走远，我会追上他的。”

“唉？”她愣愣地看着奥诺马伊斯转身离开，朝大门而去，失神了好几秒才想到要把他拦下。“等一下。请您不要——”

他站住了。

荷雅门狄跑到他面前，张开双手，不让他离开。“您想对他说什么？”

“实话实说。说你讨厌他出现在这里，让他别再来看你的练习了。”奥诺马伊斯紧眯的眼睛闪着令人胆寒的蓝光。

“别，别这样。”她猛力摇头，这次不再是拒绝，而是带着由衷的哀求。

“你不敢亲口说，我就帮你一程。”

“不要。”

“那你想要什么？”

他眯眼审视她。他眼中的白发女孩，此刻正努力撑大眼皮，死死地盯住地面，不眨动一下。眼眶里有晶莹的泪水在打转，她强忍着不让它们掉下来。和这个新学生接触了两周，她始终给他独立、冷漠、坚强，甚至有些阴沉的印象。小小年纪就挣扎在死亡的边缘，这样的特殊经历在她的眉目间刻下了超越年龄的印痕。她没有她这个岁数的小女孩天然散发的纯真气息，也很少会流露出能让人轻易窥探她内心的感性表情。

“你回去吧。”奥诺马伊斯沉重地叹了一口气，望着一脸委屈的少女，眼睛里充满了复杂的情绪，“下午不用来了。”

“为什么？”她很惊讶，不敢相信他会这样说。

“好好休息一下。认清自己的心。”他抬起一只手，比了比自己的胸口，“如果你想不明白，明天以后都不必再来。”

荷雅门狄怀着内疚的心情，沮丧地回到了住处。在守护者的服侍下，享用了一顿极富营养的可口午餐后，她早早把自己关进了卧室。整个下午，她都平躺在床上，沉溺于自己的思潮里，却全然没有时间在流逝的感觉。到了下一个饭点，另一名守护者带来了装有丰富晚餐的大托盘，把餐点一一搁在饭厅桌上。她听见了声音，却依旧在毛毯里缩着，不打算出去吃。两手枕在脑后直到发麻，她才变换了一下姿势，侧卧向一边，原本直直盯着天花板的眼睛，朝床头柜摆着的一小盆芦荟看过去。绿色叶片映现在她的瞳孔上，可是，她眼里真正浮现的，却是奥诺马伊斯的身影。

荷雅门狄觉得，这是一个没有笑脸的男人。尽管他是一头龙，但他外在的人类形象还是稍稍迷惑住了她，让她在面对他的时候，总忘记他的真实身份。这些天她碰到的每一个龙族族人，以及她那位对她避而不见的从者，也都是一副人类的“装扮”。想起她的从者……自那日仪式结束，他告诉荷雅门狄他的名字，又把她吓退后，两人就再也没见过面了。他似乎很讨厌看见她。但现在，不是想这个事情的时候。荷雅门狄把那位年轻火龙的脸庞，从自己的脑海中逼出去。

回想奥诺马伊斯中午对自己说过的话，她就有一种很强烈的后怕感，觉得他完完全全看透了自己，但或许是顾及她的自尊心，很多话才没有挑明。

他知道，她的心不在这里。他猜得一点儿都没错。荷雅门狄时时刻刻都想离开这个地方，尽管它美丽，神秘，能令人一时着迷。可是，它终究不属于自己，就像她能够飞速领悟魔法所仰仗的那些天赋一样。

当她还是个四岁孩童的时候，她第一次因为眼睛看不清东西而摔倒，第一次因为连医生都诊断不出来的原因而发烧，逐渐失去光明，失去声音。突如其来的奇怪病症，使她的世界从此天翻地覆。

她试着去想象，那些能正常听、看的人，会怎样生活。那是一种她曾经体验过的滋味。在遇到林恩后，她终于知道了自己遭罪的原因，差点被这个答案气笑。林恩对她的天赋称赞不已，可她却诚心地痛恨它，痛恨自己拥有的这种被称为魔力的东西。她不配拥有这些。人们往往会向神明祈求，希望能得到自己想要的东西。但她从来没有这样做过。为什么诸神偏要将这东西赋予一个根本不需要它的人，而不去给那些为之赞叹、渴望，并羡慕自己的人呢？可是，无论荷雅门狄再怎么抵触它，也无法改变它与自己共存的现实，更无法否认，林恩确实为她寻得了一个救赎的办法，一剂帮助她活下去的良药。

荷雅门狄头脑昏昏地睡过去了，朦胧中隐约感到守护者来收餐盘，靴子与地面发出有节奏的敲打声。也许是睡得太多，也可能是一直紧绷着神经，没有进入最舒服的睡眠状态，她在次日凌晨四点就惊醒了过来，此后再无半分困意。她没有等人送早餐，在一股奇妙思想的催动下，她空着肚子，早早来到了训练场。徘徊了一个多小时后，奥诺马伊斯如期而至。

“你来了？”见到弟子，他没有任何讶色，迈着稳健的步伐走到她的身前。只有询问的话声里，隐隐含着一丝期盼。

“我来向您道歉。”她诚恳地对老师坦言。

“道歉？不是训练？”奥诺马伊斯期盼的目光暗淡了一分。

“我……”荷雅门狄看出他的失望，只得绕开这个话题。“您是我的老师，而我却没有对您表达足够的尊敬。希望您不要记恨我。”她不敢正视他，只能一边吞吞吐吐地表述歉意，一边用余光偷偷瞄上一眼。

“不会。”他回答得肯定而温和。

“嗯……那就好。”她呢喃自语，不知道自己该不该走。

从她的表情中，奥诺马伊斯准确读出了她心中的纠结。这个女孩看起来心事重重，似乎有许多话想对自己倾诉，但是不知何故，她被磨练成了一朵生长在崖上的高岭之花，冷漠得令人难以亲近，而正是这惯有的冷漠，阻止了她的倾诉。“我必须先确认一件事。你讨厌的对象里，包不包括我在内？”他在弟子的面前蹲了下来，让她有适宜的角度面对自己。

在他的引导下，荷雅门狄缓缓低下头，直视他的双眼。“我不讨厌你。”

“好。那你告诉我，你来卡塔特的目的是什么？”

“师父叫我来。他说，这里的人能帮助我，让我活得更久些。”

“他没说错。你能活很久很久，足以令众生艳羡。”

“但这意味着，我不可能再见到家人了对吗？师父说，我必须一直呆在这儿，当那个什么……首席龙术士。”

“这是代价。你要为你做的决定付出代价。等你擢升为首席后，你将常住在卡塔特，作为我们的盟友。”

“可我不想……”

“那你为什么不一早拒绝呢？”慈祥的龙族男子伸出手来，把她一直悬在腿侧的一只手拉向自己，温柔地握着。

暖暖的触感给了她不安的心一丝慰藉，也让她一瞬间产生了迟疑，但是理智终始她保持沉默，紧紧地抿着嘴，不愿透露更多。

“你这是在逼我告你的状啊……”奥诺马伊斯无奈叹道。

荷雅门狄被他饱含怜惜的话语怔住了。这位铁面无私、总是以冷酷严格的态度向她授课的龙族男性，此时比起严师，更像是一名慈父。他与荷雅门狄的父亲，无论外表还是性格都大相径庭，但这一刻，两人的面貌却重叠了起来。

“假如你已经下定了决心想要离开，那么，即便是我，也不能强留你。”

“他们会同意吗？”她蓝蓝的眼睛闪亮着，“神殿里的那些老人？”

“不会。但我会尽力帮你争取。”他的面容严肃而温和。“说实在的，我培养了将近二十名龙术士，连续两任首席都出自我的门下，我还从来没碰到过像你这样不服管教，整个人都充满了逆反心理的小丫头。”他刻意隐去了贾修的例子。因为他是个混球，叛徒，更是个肥头大耳、皮糙肉厚的壮汉。用以|暴|制|暴的强硬手段去教育他，并不会让奥诺马伊斯产生负疚。除了贾修这个反面教材外，狂放不羁的修齐布兰卡，自主性强的阿尔斐杰洛，也都不是能容易管束的弟子。但他们无论哪一个，都比荷雅门狄更好沟通。面对这样一个娇嫩柔弱的12岁小女孩，奥诺马伊斯很难拿出他惯常的铁血手腕，对她进行体罚，因此，他才会深深感到苦恼。“你的态度已使我无可奈何。我会诚恳地向两位族长阐述自己的无能，让他们另请高明。我也会如实向他们禀报实情，说你无心修行，渴望离开。但是，你能够顺利下山的几率，真的很小。”

“……是因为他吗？”她认认真真听完老师的解释，小心翼翼地问了出来。“因为那个火龙成为了我的从者。”

“是的。族长不会眼睁睁看着自己贡献出一个高贵的子嗣，却得不到半点回报。你的不领情会让他们很难堪。最后的结果不用我说，你也应该猜得到。”他把她的两只手都攥在了手里，动作温柔。

她沉默了一会儿。太阳钻入薄云之中，而后又慢慢移动出来，她的脸庞也因此显得光影交错，忽明忽暗。冰蓝色的眸子里，光芒阴晴不定。“如果他们要换别的训练师……那我情愿是你。”

“好孩子。”奥诺马伊斯欣慰地起身，把手掌盖在她的头上。柔亮的晨光把他们的影子照射在地上，朝着同一个方向，重合在了一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 埃吉尔，北欧神话中的荒海之神，会把由他激起的波涛所倾覆的船只拉到他的水底宫殿。


End file.
